


The Story of Us

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 664,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: This will be a slow burn. Episode by episode, scene by scene. There will be some subtle changes, while other things change radically. But one thing remains the same: Our story begins when the Savior Emma Swan comes to town & meets Mayor Regina Mills. Swan Queen is Endgame.





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at swanqueeneverafter.tumblr.com

 

 

> **Once Upon A Time…  
>    
>  There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know.  
>    
>  Or think we know.  
>    
>  One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen.  
>    
>  Our World.  
>    
>  This is how it happened… **

**__ **

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming is riding through the land on a steed. He comes upon the forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves.)_  
**Doc:** “You’re too late.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. No! Open it.”  
**Grumpy:** “I’m sorry, she’s gone.”  
**Prince Charming:** “At least let me say goodbye.”  
_(The dwarves remove the coffin lid. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp.)  
_**Snow White:** “You… you found me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Did you ever doubt I would?”  
**Snow White:** “Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you.”  
**Snow White:** “Do you promise?”

_(The scene transitions to their wedding.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “I do.”  
**Bishop:** “And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?”  
**Snow White:** “I do.”  
**Bishop:** “I now pronounce you husband and wife.”  
_(The audience cheers and as the newlyweds kiss, the Evil Queen enters. The cheering stops.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Sorry I’m late.”  
_(She crosses the room, dispelling guards with magic.)  
_**Doc:** “It’s the Queen! Run!”  
**Snow White:** _(Drawing Prince Charming’s Sword and pointing it at the Queen:)_ “She’s not a queen anymore! She’s nothing more than an evil witch!”  
**Prince Charming:** “No no no, don’t stoop to her level, there’s no need. _(He lowers the sword:)_ You’re wasting your time, you’ve already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, I haven’t come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I’ve come to give you a gift.”  
**Snow White:** “We want _nothing_ from you.”

**Evil Queen:** “But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You’ve made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything _all_ of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.”  
_(She turns and walks towards the door_ _.)  
_**Prince Charming:** “Hey!”  
_(The Queen turns, and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword. As Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other, the scene transforms into a drawing in a book held by Henry Mills, riding a bus.)_

__

**Woman:** _(Smiles:)_ “That a good book?”  
**Henry:** “This… it’s more than just a book.”  
**Woman:** “Oh.” _(Chuckles.)_  
**Announcer:** “Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound.”  
_(Henry gets off the bus and knocks on the window of a taxi. The driver rolls down the window.)_  
**Henry:** “Uh, do you take credit cards?” _(Holds one up.)_  
**Cabbie:** “Where to, chief?”  
  
**Boston. Present. An** **Upscale Restaurant** **.  
**_(Emma Swan arrives and walks through the restaurant. She comes to Ryan’s table, he stands and extends his hand.)_  
**Ryan:** “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Ryan? You look relieved.”  
**Ryan:** “Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be…”  
**Emma:** “Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria’s Secret catalogue. So…”  
**Ryan:** “So… tell me something about yourself, Emma.”  
**Emma** **:** “Oh… Uh, well, today’s my birthday.”  
**Ryan:** “And you’re spending it with me? What about your friends?”  
**Emma:** “Kind of a loner.”  
**Ryan:** “And… you don’t like your family?”  
**Emma:** “No family to like.”  
**Ryan:** “Aw. Come on, everyone has family.”  
**Emma:** “Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?“  
**Ryan:** “Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met.”  
**Emma:** “Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um… you are handsome, charming…”  
**Ryan:** “Go on.”  
**Emma:** “The kind of guy who… and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail.”  
**Ryan:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You’re on a date.”  
**Ryan:** “Who are you?”  
**Emma:** “The chick who put up the rest of the money.”  
**Ryan:** “The bails bondsman.”  
**Emma:** “Bail bonds-person.”  
_(Ryan flips the table and runs out of the restaurant, out into the street and to his car. Emma walks calmly after him. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. Emma walks up.)_  
**Ryan:** “You don’t have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I’ve got money.”  
**Emma:** “No you don’t. And if you did you should give it to your wife and take care of your family.”  
**Ryan:** “The hell do you know about family, huh?”  
**Emma:** _(She slams his head against the steering wheel:)_ “Nothing.”  
  
**Boston. Present. Emma’s Apartment.  
**_(Emma enters with a bag and places it on the counter. She takes out a gourmet cupcake and puts a candle on it, lighting it.)_

__

**Emma:** “Another banner year… _(She closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. Emma opens the door to find Henry standing in the hallway:)_ Uh… can I help you?”  
**Henry:** “Are you Emma Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, who are you?”  
**Henry:** “My name’s Henry. I’m your son.”  
_(Henry slips under Emma’s arm and walks into her apartment.)_  
**Emma:** “Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don’t have a son! Where are your parents?”  
**Henry:** “Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? _(Emma’s eyes widen.)_ That was me.”  
**Emma:** “Give me a minute.”  
_(Emma enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, trying to gather her thoughts.)_  
**Henry:**   _(From the kitchen:)_ “Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some. _(Emma exits the bathroom:)_ You know, we should probably get going.”  
**Emma:** “Going where?”  
**Henry:** “I want you to come home with me.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, kid, I’m calling the cops.” _  
__(She crosses the_ _room and picks up her phone.)_  
**Henry:** “And I’ll tell them you kidnapped me.”  
**Emma:** “And they’ll believe you because I’m your birth mother.”  
_(She puts down the phone.)_  
**Henry:** “Yep.”  
**Emma:** “You’re not gonna do that.”  
**Henry:** “Try me.”  
**Emma:** “You’re pretty good, but here’s the thing. There’s not a lot I’m great at in life, but I have one skill. Let’s call it a 'superpower.' I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.”  
**Henry:** “Wait. Please don’t call the cops. Please come home with me.”  
**Emma:** “Where’s home?”  
**Henry:** “Storybrooke, Maine.”  
**Emma:** “Storybrooke? Seriously?”  
**Henry:** _(Nods)_ “Mm-hmm.”  
**Emma:** “Alrighty, then. Let’s get you back to Storybrooke.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Royal Castle** _.  
(A pregnant Snow White stands in a balcony doorway.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Walking over to her:)_ “What’s wrong?”  
**Snow White:** “Nothing.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You’re thinking about what the Queen said again, aren’t you? Snow, please… I can’t keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We’re about to have a baby!”  
**Snow White:** “I haven’t had a restful night since our wedding.”  
**Prince Charming:** “That’s what she wants, to get in your head! But they’re only words. She can’t hurt us.”  
**Snow White:** “She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she’s capable.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What can I do to ease your mind?”  
**Snow White:** “Let me talk… to him.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Him. You don’t mean–”  
**Snow White:** “I do.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. No, no. It’s too dangerous.”  
**Snow White:** “He sees the future.”  
**Prince Charming:** “There’s a reason he’s locked up.”  
**Snow White:** “Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you _guarantee_ it? Because he can.”  
**Prince Charming:** “All right. For our child.”  
  
**New England Highway. Present. Inside Emma’s car.** _  
(Emma is driving Henry home.)_  
**Henry:** “I’m hungry. Can we stop somewhere?”  
**Emma:** “This is not a road trip; we’re not stopping for snacks.”  
**Henry:** “Why not?”  
**Emma:** “Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could’ve put your butt on a bus; I still could.”  
**Henry:** “You know, I have a name? It’s Henry.”  
**Emma:** _(Eying Henry’s book:)_ “What’s that?”  
**Henry:** “I’m not sure you’re ready.”  
**Emma:** “Ready for some fairy tales?”  
**Henry:** “They’re not fairy tales. They’re true. Every story in this book actually happened.”  
**Emma:** “Of course they did.”  
**Henry:** “Use your superpower. See if I’m lying.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks at him for a moment:)_ “Just because you believe something doesn’t make it true.”  
**Henry:** “That’s exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.”  
**Emma:** “Why’s that?”  
**Henry:** “Because you’re in this book.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, kid. You’ve got problems.”  
**Henry:** “Yup. And you’re going to fix them.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Cell**. **  
**_(A nameless guard escorts Charming and Snow White to the cell.)_ **  
Guard:** _(Aside to Prince Charming and Snow White:)_ “When we reach the cell, stay _out_ of the light, and whatever you do, do _not_ let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. _(To_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Climbs down from cell bars like a monkey:)_ “No, you don’t. _They_ do. Snow White and Prince 'Charming'! _(Insane cackle:)_ You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes. _(They do:)_ Ah, ha-ha ha… that’s much better.”  
**Prince Charming:** “We’ve come to ask you about the–”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes, yes, I know why you’re here! You want to know about the Queen’s threat.”  
**Snow White:** “Tell us what you know.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ohh! Tense, aren’t we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It’s gonna cost you something in return.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. This is a waste of time.”  
**Snow White:** “What do you want?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh… the name of your unborn child?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Absolutely not!”  
**Snow White:** “Deal! What do you know?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it’s coming. Soon you’ll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison– _all_ of our prisons—will be _time_. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, _victorious at last!_ …No more happy endings.”  
**Snow White:** “What can we do?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _“We_ can’t do anything!”  
**Snow White:** “Who can?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Reaches hand beyond bars:)_ “That little thing. Growing inside your belly.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Draws sword and slaps_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _hand with it:)_ “Next time, I _cut_ it off.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(To Prince Charming:)_ “Tk, tk, tk, tk, tk. The infant is our only hope. _(To Snow White:)_ Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its– _(Closes eyes in concentration:)_ —twenty- _eighth_ birthday, the child will return. The child will find you—and the final battle will begin!” _(Insane cackle again.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “I’ve heard enough. We’re leaving.” _  
(Takes Snow White away._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _whoops and cackles.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(With a deranged scream:)_ “Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! _I want her name!_ ”  
**Prince Charming:** “Her? It’s a boy.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Missy, missy—you know I’m right. Tell me. What’s her name?”  
**Snow White:** “Emma. Her name is Emma.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Relaxes, sighs:)_ “Emma.”

**Storybrooke** **Town Limits. Present. Emma’s Car.  
**_(She is driving Henry into town on a rainy night. They drive through downtown_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay, kid, how about an address?”  
**Henry:** “Forty-four, not-telling-you street.”  
**Emma:** _(Stops the car and gets out:)_ “Look, it’s been a long night, and it’s almost _(Looks at the_ _clocktower_ _:)_ —eight-fifteen?”  
**Henry:** “That clock hasn’t moved my whole life. Time’s frozen here.”  
**Emma:** “Excuse me?”  
**Henry:** “The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.”  
**Emma:** “Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. And now they’re trapped.”  
**Emma:** “Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That’s what you’re going with?“  
**Henry:** “It’s true!”  
**Emma:** “Then why doesn’t everybody just leave?”  
**Henry:** “They can’t. If they try, bad things happen.”  
**Archie:** _(Walking up with his dog,_ _Pongo_ _:)_ “Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?”  
**Henry:** “I’m fine, Archie.” _(Pets_ _Pongo_ _.)_  
**Archie:** “Who’s this?”  
**Emma:** “Just someone trying to give him a ride home.”  
**Henry:** “She’s my mom, Archie.”  
**Archie:** “Oh... I see.”  
**Emma:** “You know where he lives?”  
**Archie:** “Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor’s house is the biggest one on the block.”  
**Emma:** “You’re the mayor’s kid?”  
**Henry:** “Uh. Maybe?”  
**Archie:** “Hey. Where were you today, Henry, because you missed our session.”  
**Henry:** “Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip.”  
**Archie:** _(Crouches to get face-to-face with Henry:)_ “Henry, what did I tell you about lying? Giving in to one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.”  
**Emma:** “O-kay! Well, I really should be getting him home.”  
**Archie:** “Yeah. Sure. Well, listen—have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry.” _(Walks away.)_  
**Emma:** “So that’s your shrink.”  
**Henry:** “I’m _not_ crazy.”  
**Emma:** “Didn’t say that. Just—he doesn’t seem _cursed_ to me. Maybe he’s just trying to help you.“  
**Henry:** “He’s the one who needs help. Because he doesn’t know.”  
**Emma:** “That he’s a fairy tale character.”  
**Henry:** “None of them do. They don’t remember who they are.”  
**Emma:** “Convenient. All right. I’ll play. _(They get back in the car:)_ Who’s he supposed to be?”  
**Henry:** “Jiminy Cricket!”  
**Emma:** “Right. The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.”  
**Henry:** “I’m not Pinocchio!”  
**Emma:** “ ‘Course you’re not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous.” _(They drive off.)  
  
_**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle.** _  
(Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc,_ _Geppetto_ _, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do  
about the Curse.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “I say we fight!” _(Slams fist on table.)_  
**Jiminy Cricket:** “Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.”  
**Prince Charming:** “And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We _need_ to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.”  
**Doc:** “Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’ve sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen’s plan. This is going to happen unless we _do_ something.”  
**Snow White:** “There’s no point. The future is written.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. I refuse to believe that. Good can’t just lose!”  
**Snow White:** “Maybe it can.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She _will_ be the savior. _(The Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk:)_ What the hell is this?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Our only hope of saving that child.”  
**Grumpy:** “A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let’s get back to the fighting thing.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Me and my boy. We can do it.” _(Ruffles Pinocchio’s hair.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** “This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one.”  
_(Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mayor’s House.**  
_(Emma walks Henry up the garden path to the house.)_  
**Henry:** “Please don’t take me back there.”  
**Emma: “** I have to. I’m sure your parents are worried sick about you.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t have parents. I just have a mom, and she’s evil.”  
**Emma:** “Evil. That’s a bit extreme, isn’t it?”  
**Henry:** “That’s who she is in the book!”  
**Emma:** “Kid. I’m sure that’s not true.”  
_(The front door_ _opens, to reveal Regina Mills and Sheriff Graham.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry? Oh! Henry! _(Runs out and hugs him:)_ Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?”  
**Henry:** “I found my other mom!”  
_(Henry runs inside the house.)  
_**Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “You’re Henry’s birth mother?”  
**Emma:** “Hi.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I’ll... just... go check the lad, make sure he’s okay.”  
_(Sheriff Graham turns and enters the house.)_  
**Regina:** “How’d you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?”  
**Emma:** “Got anything stronger?”

**The Mayor’s House.  
** _(Inside the house; Emma stands in the foyer. Regina enters with a set of glasses.)  
_**Regina:** “When I adopted Henry, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn’t want to have any contact.”  
**Emma:** “You were told right.”  
**Regina:** “And the father?”  
**Emma:** “There was one.”  
**Regina:** “Do I need to be worried about him?”  
**Emma:** “Nope. Doesn’t even know.”  
**Regina:** “Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Absolutely not.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Coming down the stairs:)_ “Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry’s fine.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you, Sheriff. _(Exit Sheriff Graham. Emma and Regina make their way into a sitting room:)_ I’m sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

**Emma:** “Kid’s having a rough time. It happens.”  
**Regina:** “You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?”  
**Emma:** “Uh, I keep busy. Yeah.”  
**Regina:** “Imagine having another one on top of it. That’s being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don’t think that makes me evil, do you?”  
**Emma:** “I’m sure he’s just saying that because of the fairy tale thing.”  
**Regina:** “What fairy tale thing?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone’s a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.”  
**Regina:** “I’m sorry, I–really have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
**Emma:** “You know what? I wouldn’t worry about it. Kids act out, push boundaries, I know I did."  
**Regina:** "But I bet you never considered your parents evil?”  
**Emma:** “Actually, I never knew my parents, I was raised in the foster system.”  
**Regina:** “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “It is what it is. _(Trying to reassure the older woman:)_ You don’t seem evil to me and trust me, given Henry’s start in life, he’s really landed on his feet.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowning slightly:)_ “How do you mean?”  
**Emma:** _(Tenses:)_ “Oh, well I mean…”  
_(Emma looks away from Regina and reaches for her glass. The mayor considers the blonde a moment, decides she doesn’t want to know.)  
_**Regina:** "Forgive me, Miss Swan, I was just curious. Please forget I asked.”  
**Emma:** “No, I understand totally. I mean I know if I were in your shoes I’d be thinking all kinds of things.”  
**Regina:** “I apologise for prying, it was rude.”  
**Emma:** “It’s fine, I’ve learned to live with my past.”  
_(Regina stands and gestures to Emma’s glass.)_  
**Regina:** “Refill? _(Emma nods and smiles as the brunette takes her glass and saunters from the room. From the other room:)_ So, Miss Swan, what do you do in Boston?”

**Sometime Later.**  
_(The decanter sits empty upon the coffee table as the two women sit together on one of the ornate chairs. A photo album is spread before them as Emma stares in wonderment at baby Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “He was such a cute kid!”  
**Regina:** “Cute? He was adorable. The trouble is when they grow up.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, still scanning the pages:)_ “It looks like Henry had a great childhood and a happy home. That’s more than anyone could ever hope for.”  
_(Emma goes quiet, lost in thought at what could have been, but knowing deep down that she made the right choice for her son.)  
_**Regina:** “Hey, are you all right?”  
**Emma:** _(Sniffs:)_ “Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I didn’t expect this to hit me so hard.”  
**Regina:** “You’ve had quite the day, anyone would be emotional. _(Regina reaches over to squeeze the younger woman’s hand:)_ Maybe the photos were a mistake.”  
**Emma:** “No! No, thank you for showing them to me, it’s great to see how much he’s been cared for.”  
**Regina:** “Henry’s the most important thing in my life, Miss Swan. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him.” **  
Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m sorry I ruined your evening… and drank all your cider.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think we’re both equally guilty on that front, dear. _(Regina pats the younger woman’s leg and gets to her feet:)_ So where are you planning on staying tonight?”  
**Emma:** _(Lifting her glass as Regina walks over to the fireplace:)_ “Er… I hadn’t thought about it. I guess I’ll sleep in the bug.”  
**Regina:** “You mean your car?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, it’s no big deal, I do it all the time for stakeouts.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t allow you to sleep in your car. If Henry wakes up and finds you asleep on our driveway he’ll never let me hear the end of it. I insist you stay here, no arguments.”  
**Emma:** _(Throws her hands up in surrender:)_ “All right, if you say so. But on one condition. _(Regina raises an eyebrow:)_ Call me Emma, please?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course, Emma. _(Places her glass on the mantle:)_ Now, come on, _(Holds out her hand:)_ let’s get you into bed.”  
_(At these words Emma almost chokes on her drink. Managing to regain some level of composure, Emma takes the proffered hand and allows herself to be pulled to her feet. Unfortunately, due to the effects of the mayor’s cider, Regina has misjudged the space between the chair and the coffee table, causing the older woman to stumble backwards. Reacting out of instinct, Emma tightens her hold on the mayor’s hand and pivots her body so that both women crash ungracefully, yet safely, to the floor.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma, are you all right?”  
**Emma:** _(Groans:)_ “Never better. _(Regina surveys the woman beneath her and, after determining that she’s ok, begins to chuckle:)_ Something funny, Madam Mayor?”  
_(The women share a good natured laugh as Regina slowly moves off the prone bail bonds-person.)_  
**Regina:** “Shall we try that again?“  
**Emma:** "No, no. _(Rolling onto her side and pushing herself up:)_ Allow me.”  
_(Holding out both hands to Regina, Emma pulls the older woman to her feet.)_  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “My hero.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yeah well I think I’ve done enough saving for one night.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles wide:)_ “Of course. _(Without thinking, leans in and kisses Emma on the cheek:)_ Thank you, Emma.”  
_(Emma’s eyes widen at the sensation of soft lips against her cheek and, before she can stop herself, she places both hands on either side of the brunette’s face and pulls Regina’s mouth to her own. The kiss is gentle at first, a genuine thank you for the years spent raising the child she gave away. Then, as the realisation of what she’s doing dawns on her and her mind scrambles for an excuse for her actions, Emma feels the older woman return the kiss, their mouths moving together in a heated embrace. Emboldened by this, Emma’s tongue slides out, appealing for entry into the mayor’s mouth. Regina eagerly accepts and brings her hands up to run them through the blonde curls of Emma’s hair. The younger woman moans and begins to move Regina backwards to what she hopes is the doorway. The kiss so ravenous that neither woman can tell where they are headed until it’s too late. Regina’s hip catches one of the side tables in the entry way and, unable to catch it in time, causes a glass vase to topple to the floor with an almighty crash.)  
_**Henry:** _(From upstairs:)_ “Mom! What’s going on!”  
**Regina:** _(Pulling away from the kiss:)_ “Nothing, Henry! I… just dropped a vase, don’t come down here! There’s glass everywhere.”  
**Henry:** “Are you sure?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, now go back to bed please.”  
**Henry:** “OK… goodnight.”  
_(As Regina hears Henry’s bedroom door close, she turns to the blonde beside her.)_  
**Regina:** “I think you should go, I’ll clean this up.”  
**Emma:** “No, hey I’ll help, I mean it was partly my fault.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not talking about the vase, Emma. I think this was a mistake.”  
**Emma:** _(Reaching for her, Softly:)_ “Hey, now wait a minute. I know this is-”  
**Regina:** _(Snapping:)_ “ ‘This’ isn’t anything, Miss Swan. _(Softens slightly, not looking at her:)_ I’m sorry but I’d like you to leave.”  
**Emma:** _(Taken aback:)_ “OK, if… that’s the way you feel then-”  
**Regina:** “I think it’s best for Henry that there’s no confusion about who his mother is.”  
_(Emma watches the older woman a moment before nodding.)_  
**Emma:** “You know what, _(Straightens her jacket:)_ you’re absolutely right. I’ll see myself out.”

**The Mayor’s House. Exterior.  
** _(Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.)_

__

**On The Road.** **  
**_(Emma is driving out of town.)_  
**Emma:** (To herself:) “Stupid, stupid, stupid! _(She spies Henry’s book on the seat next to her.)_ Sneaky bastard.”  
_(Looking up, Emma sees a wolf standing in the road, she gasps and the car spins out of control, crashing into the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. Emma’s head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls. The storybook, fallen to the floor, flips pages with the breeze and comes to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.)_  
  
**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle.  
**_(Geppetto and Pinocchio work on the trunk. Meanwhile, Snow White stands staring out a window. She turns back and approaches Prince Charming.)_ **  
Snow White:** “I don’t wanna do this.”  
**Prince Charming:** “It has to be you.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m not leaving you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s the only way. You’ll go in there, and you’ll be safe from the curse.“  
**Snow White:** “He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What’s twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you. _(They kiss. Snow White breaks away with a look of pain:)_ What is it?”  
**Snow White:** “The baby. She’s coming!”  
  
**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle, Parapet.** _  
(Grumpy stands guard with Sleepy and two others. He takes a drink from a canteen. Then he sees something and kicks Sleepy awake.)  
_**Grumpy:** “Wake up. Wake up! Look! _(It is a creature flying toward the castle at breakneck speed, trying to outrace a cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past and Grumpy rings a nearby bell:)_ The curse! It’s HEEEEEERE!"  
_  
_**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Sheriff's Department.  
**_(Emma, lying on a cot, opens her eyes. Leroy is in the cell next to her, softly whistling “Whistle While You Work”, and Marco stands outside, repairing a cabinet.)_

__

**Leroy:** “What are you looking at, sister?”  
**Marco:** “Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry’s mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life.”  
**Emma:** “Actually, I was just dropping him off.”  
**Leroy:** “Tkh. Don’t blame ya. They’re all brats; who needs ‘em.”  
**Marco:** “Well, I’d give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh… it was not meant to be.”  
**Leroy:** “Well cry me a river.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Entering and unlocking Leroy’s cell:)_ “Leroy! I’m going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble.”  
_(Leroy smiles falsely, then exits.)_  
**Emma:** “Seriously?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Regina’s drinks; a little stronger than we thought?”  
**Emma:** “I wasn’t drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “A wolf. Right.”  
**Emma:** “Well, maybe I was a little drunk.”

**Regina:** _(From the hallway:)_ “Graham? Henry’s run away again, we have to– _(She comes into the room:)_ what is _she_ doing here? _(To Emma:)_ Do you know where he is?”  
**Emma:** “Lady, I haven’t seen him since I dropped him at your house, and– _(Indicates prison bars:)_ —pretty good alibi.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, well, he wasn’t in his room this morning.”  
**Emma:** “Did you try his friends?”  
**Regina:** “He doesn’t really have any. Kind of a loner.”  
**Emma:** “Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he’d be emailing them.”  
**Regina:** “And you know this how?”  
**Emma:** “Finding people’s what I do. Here’s an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I’ll help you find him.”  
  
**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mayor’s House, Upstairs Bedroom.** _  
(Emma and Sheriff Graham pore over a computer screen. Regina watches on.)_ **  
Emma:** “Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I’m smart too, _(Holds up a flash drive:)_ a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I’m a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing.”  
**Emma:** “You’re on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there’s a receipt for a website, whosyourmomma.org—it’s expensive. He has a credit card?”  
**Regina:** “He’s ten.”  
**Emma:** “Well, he used one. Let’s pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who’s Mary Margaret Blanchard?”  
**Regina:** “Henry’s teacher.”

**Storybrooke** **Elementary School.** _  
(Mary Margaret, holding a bird in her hand, is teaching.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you’re making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They’re loyal creatures.. _(Releases the bird out the window; it flies up to a birdhouse:)_ If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. _(Bell rings; class rises:)_ We’ll pick this up after recess. No running! _(Accepts a pear from a student:)_ Why thank you! _(Regina enters the room:)_ Mayor Mills, what are you doing here?”  
**Regina:** “Where’s my son?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry… I assumed he was home with you.”  
**Regina:** “You think I’d be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?” _(She gestures toward Emma, standing just inside the doorway.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To Emma:)_ “I’m sorry, who are you?”  
**Emma:** “I'm—I’m his–”  
**Regina:** “The woman who gave him up for adoption.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know anything about this, do you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, unfortunately not. _(Searches for credit card:)_ Clever boy. I should never have given him that book. **”  
Regina:** “What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, _lonely._ He needed it.”  
**Regina:** “What he needs is dose of reality. This is a waste of time. _(To Emma:)_ Have a nice trip back to Boston.”  
_(She walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way. Emma helps Mary Margaret pick them up.)_  
**Emma:** “Sorry to bother you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, it’s–it’s okay, I fear this is partially my fault _.”_

__

**Emma:** “How’s a book supposed to help?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There’s a reason we all know them. They’re a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn’t always make sense. See, Henry hasn’t had the easiest life.” _  
(They leave the classroom, walking down the hall.)_  
**Emma:** “Yeah, she’s kind of a hard-ass.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, it’s more than her. He’s like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away? _(Realizing what she’s said:)_ I am _so_ sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean in any way to judge you…”  
**Emma:** “It’s okay.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.”  
**Emma:** “You know where he is, don’t you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You might want to check his castle.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle.** _  
(Snow White is in the final stages of_ _labor_ _. Prince Charming holds her while Doc waits by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen’s forces ride through a forest to the castle.)_  
**Snow White:** “Ahhh! Help! I can’t have this baby now!”  
**Prince Charming:** “Doc. Do something. _(To Snow White:)_ It’s gonna be okay. The wardrobe’s almost finished, just—just hold on.”  
**Snow White:** “Nooooo! Ahhh!”  
**Geppetto** **:** _(Entering the room:)_ “It’s ready.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Very softly:)_ “It’s ready.”  
_(He starts to pick up Snow White.)_  
**Doc:** “It’s too late. We can’t move her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Push. Push.”  
_(We cut back and forth between the Castle and the forest. The Queen’s riders are followed closely by the Dark Curse. Snow White has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blanket with 'Emma' embroidered on it. Prince Charming kisses Snow White’s forehead.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Groggily:)_ “The wardrobe. It only takes one.”  
_(She and Prince Charming share a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Then our plan has failed. At least we’re together.”  
**Snow White:** “No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Are you out of your mind?”  
**Snow White:** “No. It’s the only way, you have to send her through.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. No. You don’t know what you’re saying.”  
**Snow White:** “No, I _do_. We _have_ to believe that she’ll come back for us. We have to give Emma her best chance. _(Prince Charming kisses Emma on the forehead:)_ Goodbye, Emma.” _(He takes the baby, and his sword.)  
__(Two of the Queen’s soldiers murder palace guards. Prince Charming dispatches both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. Emma is unharmed. He kicks open the door to_ _Geppetto’s_ _workshop and places Emma inside the wardrobe and gives her one last forehead kiss.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Find us.”  
_(He closes the wardrobe and fights off two more soldiers. One wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapses. The same soldier opens the wardrobe–no sign of Emma. Prince Charming sees this just before he loses consciousness.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Henry’s Castle.  
**_(Henry sits on his wooden playground castle_ _staring at the clock tower while_ _Emma walks up behind him with his storybook.)_  
**Emma:** “You left this in my car. _(Gives Henry the book:)_ Still hasn’t moved, huh?”  
**Henry:** “I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not fighting any battles, kid.”  
**Henry:** “Yes, you are. You’re here because it’s your destiny. You’re going to bring back the happy endings.”  
**Emma:** “Can you cut it with the book crap?”  
**Henry:** “You don’t have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You’re just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It’s okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.”  
**Emma:** _(Pause:)_ “How do you know that?”  
**Henry:** “The same reason Snow White gave _you_ away.”  
**Emma:** “Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I’m a real person. And I’m no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it’s not with me. C'mon, let’s go.”  
**Henry:** “Please don’t take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that’s all I ask! One week, and you’ll see I’m not crazy.”  
**Emma:** “I have to get you back to your mom.”  
**Henry:** “You don’t know what it’s _like_ with her. My life _sucks!”_  
**Emma:** “Oh, you wanna know what _sucking_ is? Being left abandoned on the side of a _freeway_ ; my parents didn’t even bother to drop me off at a hospital! _(Begins to break down:)_ I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back… _(Stops, collects self:)_ Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it’s hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn’t love you. But at least she wants you.”  
**Henry:** “Your parents didn’t leave you on the side of the freeway; that’s just where you came through!”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.”  
**Emma:** “Sure they were. C'mon, Henry.”  
_(He takes her hand and they walk off.)_

__

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle.** _  
(Snow White makes her way to_ _Geppetto’s_ _Workshop, where a fallen Prince Charming lies.)_  
**Snow White:** “No. No. No! _(She sits_ _and cradles Prince Charming’s head in her lap:)_ Please. Please come back to me.” _  
(She kisses him; nothing happens. Tries again; still nothing. The Evil Queen appears.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, don’t worry, dear. In a few moments you won’t remember you knew him, let alone loved him.”  
**Snow White:** “Why did you do this?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because this is _my_ happy ending. _(Two soldiers enter the room and the Queen addresses them:)_ The child?”  
**Guard:** “Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It’s nowhere to be found.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(To Snow White:)_ “Where is she?”  
**Snow White:** “She got away. You’re going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.”  
**Evil Queen:** “We’ll see about that.” _  
(As the queen begins an evil laugh. The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon the characters find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.)_  
**Snow White:** “Where are we going?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Somewhere horrible. _(A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room:)_ Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine.”  _(The shards of glass from the window are suspended in_ _midair_ _, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.)  
__  
_**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mayor’s House.** _  
(Regina opens the front door to find Emma escorting Henry home. Henry runs inside.)  
_**Regina:** “Thank you.”  
**Emma:** “No problem.”  
**Regina:** “He seems to have taken quite a shine to you.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn’t have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up..”  
**Regina:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I hope there’s no misunderstanding here.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry?”  
**Regina:** “Don’t mistake all of this as invitation back into his life.”  
**Emma:** “Oh… Look, Regina if this is about last night then-”  
**Regina:** _(Speaking quickly over her:)_ “Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you’ve been—well, who knows that you’ve been doing—I’ve changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured _every_ tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is _my_ son _.”_

__

**Emma:** “I know that. I was not–”  
**Regina:** _“No._ You don’t get to speak—you don’t get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It’s what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you’re gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don’t, I _will_ destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan.”  
_(Begins to leave.)_  
**Emma:** “Do you love him?”  
**Regina:** “ _Excuse_ me?”  
**Emma:** “Henry. Do you love him?”  
**Regina:** “Of course I love him.”  
_(Emma is visibly troubled. Cut to Henry’s room, where Henry lies on his bed. Regina takes his book without him noticing, and stands clutching the book against herself while looking in a mirror.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.** _  
(Mary Margaret places flowers by an anonymous patient’s bedside, then holds his hand. She does the same for a man in the ICU with a wristband naming him 'John Doe'. Next we see Henry staring out of his window at the_ _Storybrooke_   _clock tower. It reads 8:15. Then, as Emma walks into Granny’s Bed and Breakfast, Granny and Ruby are arguing.)_

__

**Granny:** “You’re out all night, and now you’re going out again.”  
**Ruby:** “I should’ve moved to Boston!”  
**Granny:** “I’m sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!“  
**Emma:** “ ‘Scuse me? I’d–like a room?”  
**Granny:** “Really? _(Emma nods, Granny fetches a ledger:)_ Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there’s an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I’ll wave it.”  
**Emma:** “Square is fine.”  
**Granny:** “Now. What’s the name?”  
**Emma:** “Swan. Emma Swan.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Appears behind Emma:)_ “Emma… What a lovely name.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks.”  
**Granny:** _(Removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to Mr. Gold:)_ “It’s all here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Accepts it without counting:)_ “Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. _(To Emma:)_ Enjoy your stay, _Emma_.” _(He exits.)_  
**Emma:** “Who’s that?”  
**Ruby:** _(Watching Gold through the curtains:)_ “Mr. Gold. He owns this place.”  
**Emma:** “The inn?”  
**Granny:** “No. The _town_. So! How long will you be with us?”  
**Emma:** “A week. Just a week.”  
**Granny:** “Great. _(Hands Emma an old-fashioned key:)_ Welcome to Storybrooke.”  
  
**Mayor’s House, Henry’s Bedroom.** _  
(Henry stares out his window at the clock tower. The clock turns to 8:16. Henry grins.)_

 


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mayor’s House, Henry’s Room.** _  
(Henry Mills looks out the window at the clock tower. It moves from 8:15 to 8:16, and Henry smiles. Following this is a montage of various citizens waking up and going about their days. We see Mary Margaret Blanchard, Emma Swan, Archie Hopper, Mr. Gold, Ruby and Granny, and Sheriff Graham.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mayor’s House.  
**_(Regina Mills is flipping through Henry’s book. She pauses on a page depicting the Evil Queen at Snow White and Prince Charming’s wedding, with Prince Charming’s sword in mid-flight toward her. When she turns the page, Regina finds that the last several pages have been ripped from the book. The scene transitions to her entering Henry’s room, as he is getting ready for school.)_  
**Regina:** “The missing pages, where are they?”  
**Henry:** “It’s an old book, stuff’s missing. What do you care?”  
**Regina:** “I care because you think I’m some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I’m your mother.”  
_(She touches his face.)_  
**Henry:** _(He moves away from her:)_ “ _And_ you’re the evil queen.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t like what this book is doing to you. _(Henry looks at the ground and shuffles his feet:)_ What?”  
_(The clock tower chimes. Regina, shocked, turns her head toward the sound. Henry exits._

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Near The Clock Tower.  
**_(Regina stands on the sidewalk, looking up at the clock. Archie, walking_ _Pongo_ _, walks up to her.)_  
**Archie:** “Hey, how ‘bout that? Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Looks across the street at Emma’s car:)_ “Yes, how 'bout that, indeed.”

**Storybrooke** **. Two Nights Ago. The Mayor’s House.**  
_(A montage of the events that transpired in the Mayor’s sitting room flash before us: Regina and Emma laughing together, drinking together and eventually kissing each other. The kiss growing in both hunger and intensity as Emma backs the older woman towards the staircase. Only this time, no vase is knocked over, this time the pair make it to the mayor’s bedroom and this time…)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Bed & Breakfast, Emma’s Room. ** _  
(There is a knock at the door and Emma jerks awake, confusion clouding the blonde’s face. Taking in her surroundings and remembering where she is, Emma frowns a moment before the knocking starts again. Springing from the bed, Emma grabs a cup from her side table and uses the contents to gargle with whilst stealing a glance out of the bedroom window. As a third, more insistent round of knocking begins, Emma finally reaches the door. She opens it to find Regina, standing in the hallway, holding a basket of apples.)_

__

_(Emma opens the door to her room wide to allow the mayor entry but Regina remains motionless as the blonde’s attire, or lack thereof, is revealed to her. Emma raises an eyebrow at this then follows the mayor’s line of sight down to her red underwear.)  
_**Emma:** __(Smirks, unashamedly:)_ “_I guess you’ve caught me with my pants down.” _  
_(After several moments of opening and closing her mouth wordlessly, Regina glances quickly down at her basket as if to remind herself why she’s there.)_  
_**Regina:** __(Forcing a smile, Sweetly:)_ “_Did you know the honey-crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I’ve tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.” __(She extends an apple to Emma.)__  
**Emma:** _(Taking the apple:)_ “Thanks.”  
**Regina:** “I’m sure you’ll enjoy them on your drive home.”  
**Ema:** “Actually, I’m gonna stay for a while.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. Henry has enough issues, he doesn’t need you confusing him.“  
**Emma:** “All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me wanna stay more.”  
**Regina:** “Since when were apples a threat?”  
**Emma:** “I can read between the lines. Sorry, I just wanna make sure Henry’s okay.”  
**Regina:** “He’s fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of.”  
**Emma:** “What does _that_ mean?”  
**Regina:** “It means I have him in therapy. It’s all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan, only _one_ of us knows what’s best for Henry.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I’m starting to think you’re right about that.”  
**Regina:** “It’s time for you to go.”  
**Emma:** “Or what?”  
**Regina:** _(Takes a step toward Emma:)_ “Don’t underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle.  
**_(Snow White and Prince Charming’s wedding is ongoing.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do.”  
_(Turns and walks away.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Hey!” _  
(The Queen turns back and Charming hurls his sword at her. As the sword nears her, the Queen disappears in a puff of smoke, the sword along with her. The scene then transitions to the Dark Palace. The sword, still on its trajectory, pierces a wall.)_  
**Valet:** “Would you like something to drink?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Do I look like I need a drink?”  
**Valet:** “I was only trying to help.” _(Offers her a drink.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Taking the glass:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Magic Mirror:** _(The Queen approaches as he speaks:)_ “Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy _everyone’s_ happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?”  
**Evil Queen:** “The Dark Curse.”  
**Valet:** “Are you sure, your Majesty?”  
**Magic Mirror:** “But you said you’d never use it.”  
**Valet:** “You made a deal when you gave away that curse.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “You traded it away.”  
**Valet:** “She won’t be happy to see you.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Since when do I care about anyone else’s happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. I’m going to the Forbidden Fortress.”

**The Forbidden Fortress. Interior.  
**_(Maleficent and the Queen sit in front of a fireplace, talking.)_  
**Maleficent:** “How are you, dear?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’m doing fine.”  
**Maleficent:** “Are you? _(She pours herself a drink:)_ If it were me, I’d be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy. _(She sits:)_ Weren’t you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all? _(Raising her glass:)_ Yes, you were.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes, it was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent.”  
**Maleficent:** “I soldiered on, as you will, too… Hopefully.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Enough games. You know why I’m here. I need my curse back.”  
**Maleficent:** “It’s not yours anymore. A deal’s a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what’s mine.”  
**Maleficent:** “The Dark Curse, really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet? _(She strokes her unicorn’s muzzle:)_ They can be quite comforting.”  
**Evil Queen:** “The only comfort for me is Snow White’s suffering.”  
**Maleficent:** “Well, it’s her wedding night, I doubt she’s suffering right now.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff.”  
**Maleficent:** “Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively… moral. Who did give it to you?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Standing:)_ “Where I got it’s none of your concern. Hand it back.”  
**Maleficent:** “Must we do this?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Alas, we must.”  
_(A fight ensues. Queen Regina uses her magic to take fire from the fireplace and launch it at Maleficent, who uses her staff to deflect it. The Queen then uses magic to levitate the various weapons in the room and points them toward Maleficent. The unicorn whinnies, and the Queen points the weapons at it.)_  
**Maleficent:** “NOO!”  
_(She moves quickly and protects her unicorn. The Queen drops a chandelier on Maleficent, using the curved metal to ensnare her. Maleficent drops her staff.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Picking up the staff:)_ “Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that.“  
**Maleficent:** “If you’re going to kill me, kill me!”  
**Evil Queen:** “Why would I do that? You’re my only friend.”  
**Maleficent:** “Don’t do this. This curse… there are lines even _we_ should not cross. _(The Queen turns the staff upside down and breaks the orb against the floor:)_ All power comes with a price. _(The Queen picks up a small scroll:)_ Enacting it will take a terrible toll… It will leave an emptiness inside you… A void you will _never_ be able to fill.”  
**Evil Queen:** “So be it.”

**The Enchanted Forest.  
**_(The Evil Queen, her valet, and several others are gathered around a fire. These other include an ogre, a gnome and a blind witch.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “Who among us is tired of losing? That’s why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win.”  
**Blind Witch:** “And we’ll be happy?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because, if you don’t… there are other ways. _(Uses her magic to move the trees surrounding them. The gnome, witch, and ogre remove locks of hair:)_ A wise decision. _(She collects their hair:)_ All that remains is the final ingredient. _(Her valet presents a box to her, which she opens and takes out a large heart:)_ A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed.”  
_(She tosses the heart into the fire. The fire blooms into a cloud of dark smoke, then dissipates, leaving those assembled looking shocked and confused. The gnome begins to laugh.)_  
**Gnome:** “Yeah, you really unleashed something there!”  
_(He points and laughs at the Queen, who promptly turns him into stone.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mayor’s House, Exterior.  
**_(Regina picks an apple from her tree as Sidney Glass walks up, showing off a newspaper.)_  
**Sidney:** “The Mirror strikes again.”  
**Regina:** “You’re late.”  
**Sidney:** “Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you, it’s one of my better hatchet jobs.” _(Presents her the newspaper.)_  
**Regina:** _(Taking the newspaper:)_ “That’s not what I asked for. What’d you find out about her?“  
**Sidney:** “Well, the truth be told, there wasn’t much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. She got into a little trouble when she was a kid, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she’s clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn’t like to sit still.”  
**Regina:** “That appears to have changed.”  
**Sidney:** “I-I didn’t know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? How’d he wind up here in Maine?”  
**Regina:** “So if I’m understanding you correctly, you’ve found _nothing_ of value. Which means _you_ have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away.”  
**Sidney:** “I–I’ll keep looking.” _(He walks away.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.** _  
(Emma is seated at the counter, reading the newspaper. Ruby sits a mug of hot chocolate, with cinnamon, in front of her.)_  
**Ruby:** “Here you go.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you… but I did not order that.”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah, I know. You have an admirer.”  
_(Emma turns around, seeing Sheriff Graham seated in a booth. She puts down her paper and walks over to him.)_

__

**Graham:** “Ah, so you decided to stay.”  
**Emma:** “Observant. Important for a cop.”  
**Graham:** “That’s good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage. _(Emma gives him a look:)_ It’s–it’s a joke… because you ran over our sign…”  
**Emma:** “Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, ‘cause most people don’t, but I am not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you.”  
_(She sets the mug on the table.)_  
**Graham:** “I didn’t send it. _”  
_**Henry:** _(Seated at another booth:)_ “I did. I like cinnamon, too.” _(He gets up.)_  
**Emma:** “Don’t you have school?”  
**Henry:** “Duh, I’m ten. Walk me.”

 **Main Street.  
**_(Henry and Emma walk down the sidewalk.)  
_**Emma:** “So, what’s the deal with you and your mom?”  
**Henry:** “It’s not about us, it’s about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, 'Operation Cobra'.”  
**Emma:** “Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales.”  
**Henry:** “Exactly, it’s a code name. It’ll throw the Queen off the trail.”  
**Emma:** “So, everyone here is fairy tale character, they just don’t know it.”  
**Henry:** “That’s the curse. Time’s been frozen... Until you got here. _(Emma begins to take a bite of the apple she’s carrying:)_ Hey! Where’d you get that?”  
**Emma:** “Your mom.”  
**Henry:** “Don’t eat that!” _  
(He takes it from her and throws it.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay… Um, uh, alright. What about their pasts?”  
**Henry:** “They don’t know. It’s a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you’ll see.”  
**Emma:** “So… for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious.”  
**Henry:** “I knew you’d get it! That’s why we need _you_ , you’re the only one who can stop her Curse.”  
**Emma:** “Because I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?”  
**Henry:** “Yes! And right now, _we_ have the advantage. My mom doesn’t know that. _(Unzips his backpack:)_ I took out the end, _(Takes out pages from the Once Upon a Time book and hands them to Emma:)_ the part with you in it. _(Emma looks at a page containing an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Emma in the wardrobe, the name 'Emma' clearly visibly on the baby blanket.)_ See? Your mom _is_ Snow White!”  
**Emma:** “Kid...”  
**Henry:** “I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn’t be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, _don’t_ let her see these pages. They’re dangerous. If she finds out who you are… then it would be bad. _(Scene transitions to the front of the school, Emma stops walking and Henry continues on:)_ I gotta go, but I’ll find you later and we can get started. I knew you’d believe me!”  
**Emma:** “I never said I did!”  
**Henry:** “Why else would you be here?” _(Runs off toward the school.)_

__

**Mary Margaret:** _(Approaching Emma:)_ “It’s good to see his smile back.”  
**Emma:** “I didn’t do anything.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You stayed. So… does the Mayor know you’re still here?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She’s not a great people person, how did she get elected?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She’s been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one’s ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of… well, fear. I’m afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she’s the Evil Queen.”  
**Emma:** “Who does he think you are?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Scoffs:)_ “It’s silly…”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Snow White. _(Emma looks slightly stunned, the school bell rings in the distance:)_ Who does he think you are?”  
**Emma:** “I’m not in the book.. Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid’s in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?”

 **Dr.** **Archie Hopper’s Office.** _  
(Archie sits reading. Emma knocks on the door and enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey.”  
**Archie:** “Emma Swan. _(Stands, picking up a copy of the newspaper:)_ I was just, uh, reading about you. Let me guess, you’re here for help with a little post-traumatic stress? _(Chuckles, setting the paper down:)_ That diagnosis was free, by the way.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “No, I’m here about Henry.”  
**Archie:** “I’m sorry, I-I I really shouldn’t…”  
**Emma:** “I know, I’m sorry, I just… just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession, what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That’s… crazy.”  
**Archie:** “I-I hope you don’t talk that way in front of him. The word 'crazy' is um.. quite damaging. These stories– they’re his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotions so he’s translating as best he can, this is how he communicates. He’s using this book to help deal with his problems _. (Moves to a file cabinet, opening it and removing a file:)_ Why don’t you take a look at the file. Um… see what I mean.”  
**Emma:** “Why are you doing this?”  
**Archie:** “Well, he talks about you a lot. You’re... very important to him.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.”  
**Archie:** “Just uh… see that I get it back, okay? _(He opens the door and Emma moves to exit:)_ Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his… belief system. To destroy his imagination would be... would be devastating. _(Emma departs and Archie closes the door. He sits down at a desk and picks up the phone, making a call:)_ You were right. She… was just here.”  
**Regina:** _(On the other end of the line, in her office:)_ “Did she take the file?”  
**Archie:** “Yes. H-how did you know she was gonna come here?”  
**Regina:** “Because I’m the one who gave her the idea.” 

**Granny’s Bed & Breakfast, Emma’s Room.** _  
(Emma, on her bed, is reading through Henry’s file when there is a knock on the door. She opens it to reveal Sheriff Graham in the hallway.)  
_**Emma:** “Hey there… if you’re concerned about the 'Do Not Disturb' signs, don’t worry; I’ve left them alone.”  
**Graham:** “Actually, I’m here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Graham:** “I’m shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Henry’s files and when he refused, you came back and stole them.”  
**Emma:** “He gave them to me.”  
**Graham:** “Alas, he’s telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant?”  
**Emma:** _(She opens the door fully, walking over to her bed and gesturing to the files spread on it:)_ “This what ya lookin’ for?”  
**Graham:** _(Picking up a file and glancing at it:)_ “Well, you’re very accommodating. But, I’m afraid, Miss Swan, you’re under arrest. Again.”  
_(He begins to cuff her.)_  
**Emma:** “You know I’m being set up, don’t you?”  
**Graham:** “And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?” 

**Storybrooke** **Elementary, Exterior.** _  
(Mary Margaret is giving a lesson outside when Regina Mills approaches.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Water… synthesize.”  
**Regina:** _(She clears her throat and Mary Margaret stands and approaches her:)_ “May I speak with my son?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?”  
**Regina:** “Do you think I’d be here if it wasn’t!? _(She walks away from Mary Margaret and the scene cuts to her speaking to Henry, alone:)_ Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here… she’s been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper’s office and stole his files. She’s a con woman. She’s trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That’s why she’s sticking around. I’m sorry.”  
**Henry:** “No, you’re not.”  
**Regina:** “I know you think otherwise, but all I’m doing is trying to protect you. This is gonna be good for us, you’ll see. Things will be better.”  
_(The school bell rings in the background.)_  
**Henry:** “I gotta get back to class.”

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.  
**_(Sheriff Graham is taking mugshots of Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “You know the shrink is lying, right?”  
**Graham:** “To the right, please. Why would he lie?”  
**Emma:** “The Mayor put him up to this… she’s gotta have something on him. He’s terrified of her, like everyone else in this town.”  
**Graham:** “To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don’t think she’d go as far as a frame-job.”  
**Emma:** “How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?”  
**Graham:** “Well, she’s the Mayor. She has her hands in everything.”  
**Emma:** “Including the police force?”  
_(Graham gives her a look, and starts to reply.)_  
**Henry:** _(Running in, followed by Mary Margaret:)_ “HEY!”  
**Graham:** “Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “His mother told him what happened.”  
**Emma:** “Of course she did! _(Addressing Henry:)_ Henry, I don’t know what she said–”  
**Henry:** “You’re a genius!”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “I know what you were up to. _(Emma looks confused:)_ You were gathering intel. _(Almost whispering:)_ For 'Operation Cobra'.”  
**Graham:** “I’m sorry, I’m a bit lost…”  
**Henry:** “It’s need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard’s gonna bail her out.”  
**Emma:** “You are? Why?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I–uh—trust you.”  
**Emma:** “Well. If you could uncuff me… _(Extends her cuffed wrists:)_ …I have something to do.” 

**The Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Regina sits working at her desk when a chainsaw is heard coming from outside. She looks out the window at her apple tree. Emma is cutting off a branch with a chainsaw. The scene transitions to Regina, outside, rushing up to Emma.)_  
**Regina:** “What the hell are you doing!?”  
**Emma:** “Picking apples.” _(She drops the chainsaw.)_  
**Regina:** “You’re out of you mind!”  
**Emma:** “No, _you_ are if you think a shoddy frame job’s enough to scare me off. You’re gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I’m coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what _I_ am capable of. _(She starts walking away:)_ Your move.” 

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The same forest where the Evil Queen’s attempt to cast the Dark Curse failed. The Queen stands brooding with her valet.)_  
**Valet:** “Perhaps it’s for the best. The forces you’re summoning are darker than we can conceive.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, _now_ you’re trying to protect me?”  
**Valet:** “It’s what I do.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I know. You’re the only one who does.”  
**Valet:** “Helping you… is my life.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, then, help me understand why this curse isn’t working.”  
**Valet:** “If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place. _(She looks away:)_ Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it… there is no heading back.”  
**Evil Queen:** “What is there for me to head back to?”

 **Rumplestiltskin’s Prison Cell.**  
_(_ _Rats scurry about.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s just us, dearie. You can show yourself!”  
_(One of the rats, in a cloud of smoke, transforms into the Evil Queen._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _makes a pleased sound.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “That Curse you gave me.. _(She shows the scroll:)_ It’s not working.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, so worried! So, so worried. Like Snow, and her lovely new husband!”  
**Evil Queen:** “What?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “They paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious. About _you_. And the Curse.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Steps closer to the cell bars:)_ “What’d you tell them?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. _(Pauses for effect:)_ Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Tell me what I did wrong.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “For that, there’s a price.”  
**Evil Queen:** “What do you want?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Simple. In this new land, I want _comfort_. I want a good life.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Fine! You’ll have an estate, be rich.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I wasn’t finished! There’s more!”  
**Evil Queen:** “There always is with you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yeah, yeah… In this new land, _(Pauses:)_ should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say 'Please'.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You do realize that should I succeed, you won’t remember any of this?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh well, then what’s the harm?” _(Steps back into the cell.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Deal. What must I do to enact this Curse?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You need to sacrifice _(with a flourish:)_ a heart.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I sacrificed my prized steed.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Jumps against the cell bars, reaches through them and grabs the Evil Queen’s throat:)_ “A _horse_? This is the Curse to end all curses??! You think a _horse_ is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more _precious_.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Tell me what will suffice.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The heart of the thing you love most.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Removes_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _hand from her throat:)_ “What I loved most died because of _Snow White_!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Strokes her cheek:)_ “Is there no one else you truly love? ( _The Evil Queen stares at_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ This Curse isn’t gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Brings her face close to_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _:)_ “As far as it takes.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then please stop wasting everyone’s time and just do it! You know what you love… now go kill it!”  
_(The Queen turns and walks away.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Bed & Breakfast, Hallway.  
**_(Emma uses a key to open the door to her room.)_  
**Granny:** _(From behind:)_ “Miss Swan? _(Emma_ _turns around:)_ Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave. _(Emma looks at her with a stunned look on her face:)_ I’m afraid we have a 'No felons'-rule. It… it turns out it’s a city ordinance.”  
**Emma:** “Let me guess: the Mayor’s office just called to remind you.”  
**Granny:** _(Nods:)_ “You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back.” _(Emma hands her the key.)  
_

**The Mayor’s House, Exterior.** _  
(Regina kneels on the grass next to the fallen branch of her apple tree and puts apples into a basket. Sheriff Graham approaches.)_  
**Regina:** “She destroyed city property. I want her arrested.”  
**Graham:** “Again?”  
**Regina:** “What are you waiting for?”  
**Graham:** “I’m just not convinced arresting her is the right plan. _(Regina stands up:)_ And I’m not talking about your tree. We both know she didn’t steal those files.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, do we?”  
**Graham:** “I mean, she looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against her.”  
**Regina:** “That’s because she doesn’t like being caught.” _(Kneels down again.)_  
**Graham:** “Or because she was set up. And if she was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. If he’s lying that means that _someone_ asked him to. _(Regina stands up:)_ Are we really confident that the man’s conscience won’t eventually get the best of him?”  
**Regina:** “I think your schoolboy crush is clouding your judgment. Remember, _I_ made you Sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily.”  
**Graham:** “You want me to arrest her again? I will.”  
**Regina:** “Good.” _(Kneels down.)_  
**Graham:** “But she is gonna keep comin’ at you. And I know you, you are gonna keep comin’ at her. You will do whatever it takes to get her out of here. And you may succeed.”  
**Regina:** _(Angrily:)_ “I _will_ succeed! _(Gets up:)_ He’s _my_ son! It’s what’s best for him.”  
**Graham:** “I know that’s what you believe. But if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Henry.” _(Regina sighs.)  
_

**Outside Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.  
**_(Emma is walking along the sidewalk.)_  
**Emma:** _(She looks over at her car and notices that there is a boot on it. Her phone rings. She picks it up and answers it.)_ “Yeah?”  
**Regina:** _(On the phone:)_ “Ms. Swan, I’d be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?”  
**Emma:** “You have no idea.”  
**Regina:** “Well then. I think it’s time we made peace. Why don’t you drive over to my office. _(Emma slams her car door:)_ Or walk—whatever suits you.”  
_(Emma hangs up and rolls her eyes.)_

__

**Regina’s Office.** _  
(Regina and Emma are seated, talking.)_  
**Regina:** “I’d like to start by apologizing, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here…”  
**Emma:** “That’s right. I do.”  
**Regina:** “…And that you’re here to take my son from me.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, let’s be clear: I have _no_ intention of taking him from anyone.”  
**Regina:** “Well then, what _are_ you doing here?”  
**Emma:** “I know I’m not a mother—I think that’s pretty self-evident—but I did have him, and I can’t help it—he got in my head and I want to make sure he’s okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how... troubled he is.”  
**Regina:** “You think he’s troubled?”  
**Emma:** “Well, he’s in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of his shrink’s notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside—he thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character.”  
**Regina:** “And you don’t?”  
**Emma:** “How can I? The poor kid can’t even tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it’s only getting worse. It’s crazy.”  
**Henry:** _(Suddenly in the doorway:)_ “You think I’m crazy?”  
**Emma:** “Henry… _(He runs out of the office. Emma stands, as if to follow, then addresses Regina:)_ How long was he there?” 

**Regina:** “Long enough.”  
**Emma:** “You knew he would be here.”  
**Regina:** “Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely five P.M. so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I’m his _mother_. Your move.”  
**Emma:** “You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?”  
_(Regina makes no reply as Emma exits the office.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Palace.  
**_(The Evil Queen walks a promenade lined with mirrors. The Magic Mirror appears in various mirrors along her path as he addresses the Queen.)_  
**Magic Mirror:** “What happened? Did you get your answer? _(She makes no reply, only continues to walk:)_ What’s going on? Your Majesty? Your Majesty!”   
_(The Queen enters her great hall, where her Valet is lighting candles.)_  
**Valet:** “Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes.”  
**Valet:** “…And?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’m not sure I should say. I’m conflicted.” _  
(She paces the room.)_  
**Valet:** “How bad is it? Maybe I can help.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(She stops pacing:)_ “I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most.”  
**Valet:** _(Realization dawns on his face:)_ “Me.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Daddy, I don’t know what to do.”  
**Valet:** “My dear… please… you don’t have to do this.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I have to do something.”  
_(She resumes her pacing, her father follows.)_  
**Valet:** “Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don’t need to enact the Curse.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Addressing him face-to-face:)_ “But I can’t keep living like this! What Snow did to me, what she took from me… It’s eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished.”  
**Valet:** “What… _(She walks away, he follows:)_ If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? _(She stops:)_ Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life.”  
**Evil Queen:** “But what kind of life? All I’ve worked for, all I’ve built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I’m nothing.”  
**Valet:** “Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again.”  
_(He holds open his arms. After a moment, the Queen steps into them, and her father enfolds her in an embrace.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “I just want to be happy.”  
**Valet:** “You can be. Of this, I’m sure. _(She sheds tears as he continues to speak:)_ I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I think you’re right. _(She steps back to look at her father:)_ I can be happy. _(He breathes a sigh of relief:)_ Just not here. _(Abruptly, the Queen reaches into her father’s chest and removes his heart. He looks shocked, then falls to the floor:)_ I’m sorry.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mary Margaret’s Apartment.  
**_(Mary Margaret Blanchard sits, working on needle-craft, when there is a knock at the door. She opens the door to find Emma Swan in the hallway.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey. _(Mary Margaret opens the door fully:)_ Just wanted to say thank you and, um, _(Handing her an envelope:)_ pay you back the bail money.”   
_(A pause, Emma, looking exasperated, sighs.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You look like you need to talk.”  
**Emma:** _(Seated at Mary Margaret’s table, sipping a cup of hot cocoa:)_ “Cinnamon?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Bringing a plate of cookies to the table:)_ “Oh, I’m sorry. I should have asked. It’s a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?”  
**Emma:** “Not at all. _(Mary Margaret offers her a cookie:)_ No, thanks. When you bailed me out, you said… that you trusted me. _(Mary Margaret nods:)_ Why?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s strange, ever since you arrived here, I’ve had the oddest feeling, like we’ve met before. I mean, I know it’s crazy.”  
**Emma:** “I’m starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “For what it’s worth, I think you’re innocent.”  
**Emma:** “Of breaking and entering, or just in general?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Whichever makes you feel better.” _(Laughs.)_  
**Emma:** “Doesn’t really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn’t do. I’m leaving. Thank you for everything, but I think it’s for the best. If I stay, Henry’s only gonna keep getting hurt.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What happens if you go? _(Emma says nothing:)_ I think the very fact that you _want_ to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won’t?”

 **Archie Hopper’s Office.  
**_(A visibly distraught Henry is having a therapy session.)_  
**Archie:** “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? _(Henry says nothing, only fiddles with Archie’s umbrella:)_ You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. _(Henry remains silent:)_ Is that why you think I’m Jiminy Cricket?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t think you’re anyone.” _  
(He sets the umbrella down on the table. Emma, holding the storybook pages Henry gave her, opens the office door.)_  
**Archie:** “Miss Swan. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me–”  
**Emma:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I know. Don’t worry about it. I get it. _(Addressing Henry:)_ Henry, I’m sorry.” 

**Henry:** “I don’t want to talk to you.”  
**Archie:** “Miss Swan, if she knew you were here–”  
**Emma:** “To hell with her. _(Sitting and addressing Henry again:)_ Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here—you. I wanted to get to know _you_.”  
**Henry:** “You think I’m crazy!”  
**Emma:** “No, I think the _Curse_ is crazy. And it is. _(Sighs:)_ But that doesn’t mean that it isn’t true. It's a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it _is_ true _.”  
_**Henry:** “But you told my mom–”  
**Emma:** “–What she needed to hear. What I _do_ know… is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen… into thinking that we are non-believers. ‘Cause, that way, she’s not on to us. Isn’t that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?”  
**Henry:** “Brilliant!”  
**Emma:** “I read the pages, and Henry, you’re right—they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them. _(She takes the pages and places them into the fireplace, burning them:)_ Now _we_ have the advantage.”  
**Henry:** _(Gets up and hugs her:)_ “I knew you were here to help me!”  
**Emma:** “That’s right, kid. I am. _(Breaking the embrace to look at him:)_ And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that.” _(They hug again.)_

__

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Forest.  
** _(A fire blazes as the Evil Queen removes her father’s heart from a small chest and adds it to the fire burning in the same pit from her failed attempt to cast the Curse. Black and green smoke rises and surges forth, the Queen has successfully cast the Dark Curse.)  
_

**A** **D** **ifferent Part Of The Forest.  
**_(The Evil Queen approaches a gravestone and, stooping, lays a black rose before it.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “I love you, Daddy.”  
_(The front of the headstone is revealed. “Henry, Beloved Father” is engraved on the stone.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(Emma and Henry exit_ _Dr._ _Hopper’s office building together, and walk down the street. The scene then transitions to outside Town Hall, where Regina is tending to her apple tree. Mr. Gold approaches her.)_

__

**Mr. Gold:** “What a mess.”  
**Regina:** “Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I was just in the neighborhood, thought I’d pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well, it’s been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Emma Swan? Really?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. I imagine she’s halfway to Boston by now.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Picking an apple from the tree:)_ “Oh, I wouldn’t bet on that. _(Regina scowls at him:)_ I’ve just seen her strolling down main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Perhaps you should’ve come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can’t fix, I’m only too happy to help, for a price, of course.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I’m not in the business of making deals with you anymore.” _(She turns her back to him, returning to the tree.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “To which deal are you referring?”  
**Regina:** _(She turns and looks at him:)_ “You know what deal.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, right, yeah. The boy I procured for you. _Henry_. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? How ever did you pick it?”  
**Regina:** _(Turning back to face him:)_ “Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn’t you? Your finding Henry wasn’t an accident, was it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Whatever do you mean?”  
**Regina:** “Where did you get him? _(Gold remains silent:)_ Do you know something?“  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve no idea what you’re implying.”  
**Regina:** “I think you do. _(He says nothing, only smirks a bit:)_ Who is this woman, his mother, this… Emma Swan?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I would say you think you know exactly who she is. _(Regina stares, stunned:)_ I really must be going.” _(He makes to leave, she blocks his path.)_  
**Regina:** “Tell me what you know about her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not gonna answer you, dear, so I suggest you excuse me. _(She says nothing and doesn’t move:) Please.”  
(He takes a bite of the apple and walks away. A stunned Regina turns and watches him go as he throws the apple over his shoulder.)_

_  
_


	3. Snow Falls

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(A lone stag roams on the forest road tending to a patch of grass. A coachman’s voice is heard in the distance. Startled, the deer turns its head up and turns to leave hastily. Carriage horses stamp forward pulling a carriage on the road. Inside the carriage, Prince Charming looks out the window.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “What do you think of the view, my dear?”  
_(We see his fiancée, Princess Abigail, sitting across from him. She holds a fan.)_  
**Abigail:** _(Fanning herself rapidly, sighs:)_ “I’ve seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the Troll Road would’ve been quicker. _(The carriage bounces:)_ And far less bumpy. _(Prince Charming takes a bag of jewelry in his lap and gazes at it. Abigail gazes at the box, and then at him:)_ Are you even listening to me?”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Distractedly looks away from the bag:)_ “Yes, of course I am.”  
**Coachman:** “Whoa, whoa!”  
_(Carriage horses neigh as they draw to a halt.)_  
**Abigail:** “Now what?”  
_(The carriage stops. The Prince gets out to investigate, leaving behind the bag on the seat.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(To Abigail:)_ “Worry not—it’s but a fallen tree. Fellas? Shall we?”  
_(Overhead, a cloaked figure lands on top of the carriage, which startles Abigail inside.)_  
**Guard:** _(Prince Charming continues to assess the marks on the tree:)_ “M'lord? What is it?”  
**Prince Charming:** “These markings. This tree didn’t fall—it’s been cut. It’s an ambush.”  
_(The cloaked figure reaches into the open carriage door and grabs the bag on the seat. Abigail screams at the intrusion and Prince Charming rushes back.)_  
**Guards:** “Sir!”  
**Abigail:** “Guards! Stop, thief! Help me!”  
_(The thief mounts a horse and makes a getaway. Prince Charming mounts a horse as well and chases after the thief. As he passes by the carriage, Abigail looks out the carriage door at the commotion. Charming manages to catch up to the thief, and when his horse speeds up to align with the other horse, he forces the thief from the horse to the ground.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(He falls, and gets up to stand over the thief:)_ “Show your face, you coward! _(Prince Charming flips the thief over, and prepares to punch. He stops, and the anger melts from his face to show dazed surprise. The thief is a pale, fair faced woman:)_ You’re…a girl.”  
**Snow White:** “Woman.”  
_(Grabbing a rock, she hits Prince Charming in the face with it. He sprawls to the side in pain. She gets back onto her horse and rides off.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Gets up as his chin is bloodstained and yells at thief:)_ “You can’t hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!”  
_(The thief turns to flash him a satisfied smirk as she gets away. Prince Charming shoots her an irritated look.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present. Granny’s** **Diner.  
**_(_ _Dr._ _Whale and Mary Margaret are on a date. She looks at him, and sips her drink.)  
_**Dr.** **Whale:** “Um, where were we? Something about you wanting fifteen kids?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shocked:)_ “No! Good lord, no. I meant in my class, where I teach. You’ll meet them tomorrow. _(_ _Dr._ _Whale nods in understanding, and then as she continues to speak, his gaze drifts to the person behind her. Ruby is clearing tables in the background, and is scantily clad in a white shirt showing her midriff with a red mini-skirt and high heels:)_ They’re coming to the hospital as part of the Volunteer Outreach Program.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** _(Ruby moves to another table almost directly behind Mary Margaret. He quickly shifts his eyes back in time to respond:)_ “Oh, yeah. That is a great program.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(_ _Dr._ _Whale tries to remain focused as she speaks, but keeps quickly glancing back at Ruby:)_ “I mean, obviously I don’t want fifteen kids of my own. I-I mean, not that I don’t want kids. I do. _(He loses interest in the conversation, and now his gaze is fixed on what is behind Mary Margaret:)_ I want kids, marriage, true love—I want it all. But that of course is… _(She notices_ _Dr._ _Whale is not paying attention to her. Slowly, she turns her head to see him ogling Ruby, who has finished cleaning the table and carries a tray as she passes them:)_ …wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Hmm?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ruby?”  
**Ruby:** _(She stops and turns back while holding the tray in the air with one hand:)_ “Yes, Mary Margaret?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sadly:)_ “Check, please.” _  
_

**Storybrooke** **.** **Main Street.** _  
(Mary Margaret is walking down the street after her disastrous date. She stops and stares ahead, noticing a familiar face. Mary Margaret approaches a car, and inside sits Emma reading the newspaper with a flashlight.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Hey. You okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Turns off flashlight:)_ “Oh, in the world of tight spots I’ve been in, crashing in my car doesn’t even rank in the top ten.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re sleeping here?”  
**Emma:** “Til I find a place.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You decided to stay. For Henry.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I guess. This town doesn’t seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Must be the curse.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Why are you out so late?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I’m a teacher, not a nun. I had a date.”  
**Emma:** “From the looks of things, it went well.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sighs:)_ “As well as they ever do.”  
**Emma:** “Tell me he at least paid.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mm-mm.”  
**Emma:** “Ew.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I guess if true love was easy, we’d all have it. You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks. I’m not really the roommate type. It’s just not my thing. I do better on my own.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, goodnight. Good luck with Henry.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah…” _(_ _Mary Margaret walks away as Emma gazes after her.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital** **. The Next Day.** _  
(The kids from Mary Margaret’s class are hanging decorations. Mary Margaret notices Henry in the ICU unit at John Doe’s bedside. He reaches to touch the man’s face when Mary Margaret walks in.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Henry. We could really use your help with the decorations.”  
**Henry:** “Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “His name’s not John Doe, honey. That’s just what they call people when they don’t know who they are.”  
**Henry:** “Do _you_ know who he is?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Nope. I just bring him flowers on my rounds.”  
**Henry:** “What’s wrong with him?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know. He’s been like this as long as I’ve been volunteering.”  
**Henry:** “Does he have any family or friends?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No one’s claimed him.”  
**Henry:** “So, he’s all alone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah… It’s quite sad.”  
**Henry:** “You sure you don’t know him?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Course I’m sure. Come on. You shouldn’t be in here.”  
_(They exit the ICU as Henry steals a glance back. John Doe bears the same scar on his chin as Prince Charming.)_ _  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Henry’s Castle.  
**_(Emma and Henry are the playground near the shore. Henry shows Emma an illustration in his storybook of Prince Charming with the visible scar on his face.)  
_**Henry:** “I found your father—Prince Charming.”  
**Emma:** “Henry…”  
**Henry:** “He’s in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? _(He points it out in the book.)_ He has one, too.”  
**Emma:** “So? Lots of people have scars.”  
**Henry:** “In the same place? Don’t you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they’re stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, kid. Telling someone their… soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse.”  
**Henry:** “But what if I’m right? We know who they are. Now _they_ have to know.”  
**Emma:** “And how do you intend to make that happen?”  
**Henry:** “By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he’ll remember who he is.”  
**Emma:** _(She takes a deep breath to contemplate his plea:)_ “Okay.”  
**Henry:** “Okay?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, we’ll do it. But we’ll do it my way. Let me ask her." 

__

**Storybrooke** **. Mary Margaret’s Apartment.  
**_(In her apartment, Mary Margaret makes cocoa for herself and Emma. They stand at the counter talking.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “You want me to read to a coma patient?”  
**Emma:** “Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And, who does he think he was?”  
**Emma:** “Prince Charming.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And if I’m Snow White, he thinks… me… and him…”  
**Emma:** “He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can’t talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe–”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He’ll see that fairy tales are just that—that there’s no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He’ll see reality.”  
**Emma:** “Something like that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well... sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him.”  
**Emma:** “I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny’s. And you will give a full report.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I suppose I’ll get ready for my date. I guess I’ll have to do all the talking.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.** **  
**_(Mary Margaret sits with John Doe in his room. She has Henry’s storybook.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Look, I know this is odd, but I’m doing it for… a friend. So please, just bear with me. _(She begins reading:)_ ‘As the Prince chased the thief on horseback, through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take until they could resume their journey again. The thief vaulted over a fallen…’ _(The scene transitions to show the passage of time: )_ ‘…They didn’t need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always–’” _  
(While unconscious, John Doe reaches out and grabs her hand. A shocked Mary Margaret looks at him, but he has not awakened.)  
_

**A Short Time Later.** _  
(_ _Dr._ _Whale and Mary Margaret walk back into John Doe’s room._ )  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I’m sure he’s waking up. He… He grabbed my hand.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Everything’s steady. The same as it’s always been. What were you doing in here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, I was just reading him a story.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Oh. Well perhaps you, um, dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I didn’t imagine anything.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don’t you go home, get some rest. If anything changes, I’ll call you, okay?”  
_(Mary Margaret leaves._ _Dr._ _Whale calls someone via phone.)_  
**Regina:** _(Picking up:)_ “Yes?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “It’s Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in a John Doe. Something’s happened.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity.”  
**Regina:** “And who was this volunteer?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Mary Margaret Blanchard _._ ” 

__

**Mary** **Margaret’s** **Apartment** **.  
** _(She sits on her bed, flipping through the book. The illustration of Snow White zooms into the Enchanted Forest_ _.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.** _  
__(_ _The_ _thief who previously stole Prince Charming’s jewels gathers various things and puts them into a bag. Also, she puts a necklace with a bottle around her neck. She slings the bag over her shoulder and heads outside to walk a short distance before being caught in a net. Prince Charming comes out of hiding; laughing.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “I told you I’d find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you.”  
**Thief:** “Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s the only way to catch a thieving scum.”  
**Thief:** “Aren’t you a real ‘Prince Charming’.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I have a name, you know.”  
**Thief:** “Don’t care. Charming suits you. Now cut me down, Charming.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’ll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels.”  
**Thief:** “Not the jewelry type.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Indeed. I noticed.”  
**Thief:** “What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?”  
**Prince Charming:** “No, quite right. My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me? Where are my jewels?”  
**Thief:** “I sold them.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What?”  
**Thief:** “What do you care? Don’t you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?”  
**Prince Charming:** “These were special. Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother. A ring I was about to give–”  
**Thief:** “The nag with the bad attitude? That’s what this is about?”  
**Prince Charming:** “She’s my fiancée.”  
**Thief:** “Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Excuse me?”  
**Thief:** “I know how this works. True love? It doesn’t exist. It’s all arranged marriages and business transactions. There’s no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess–her kingdom wants to take over yours and this is, what, a last ditch effort to avoid war?”  
**Prince Charming:** “This is not a takeover. It’s a merger, and quite frankly, it’s none of your business. Now, this is what’s going to happen.”  
**Thief:** “Mmhmm?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’m going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels and then, you’re going to get my ring back.”  
**Thief:** “Mm-mm. Why would I do that?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Because you don’t want me to tell anyone who you really are. _(He takes out a piece of paper. It’s a wanted poster for Snow White, to whom the thief has a startling resemblance:)_ Snow White. Help me get my ring back, or I turn you over to the Queen’s forces. And I have a feeling the Queen’s not as 'charming' as I am.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of your getting true love.”  
_(Prince Charming cuts her down from the net.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(Henry and Emma are sitting in the diner. Emma has just changed her shirt.)_  
**Emma:** “Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mom’s?”  
**Henry:** “She’ll never notice.”  
**Emma:** “Where does she think you are, anyway?”  
**Henry:** “Playing Whac-A-Mole.”  
**Emma:** “And she bought that?”  
**Henry:** “She wants to believe it, so she does.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, imagine that, must run in the family.”  
_(Mary Margaret enters the diner.)_  
**Henry:** “She’s here.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, don’t get your hopes up. We’re just getting started, okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He woke up.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “I knew it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I mean, he didn’t 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand.”  
**Henry:** “He’s remembering!”  
**Emma:** “What did the doctor say?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That I imagined it, but I’m not crazy. I know it happened.”  
**Henry:** “We have to go back. You have to read to him again.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Let’s go.”  
**Emma:** “Wait, wait what?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “If I got through to him, if we made a connection.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t believe…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That he’s Prince Charming? Of course not. But somehow, some way, I touched him.”

**Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** ( _Emma, Henry, and Mary Margaret have just arrived there.)_  
**Henry:** “You’re right—he’s waking up.”  
**Graham:** “Henry, you should stay back.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?”  
**Graham:** “He’s missing.”  
_(The three notice that Regina is in John Doe’s room. Regina sees them, and approaches.)_

__

**Regina** **:** “What the hell are you doing here? _(To Henry:)_ And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you’re lying to me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?”  
**Graham:** “We don’t know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there’s no sign for sure there was a struggle.”  
**Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “What did you do?”  
**Regina:** _(Crouches down:)_ “You think I had something to do with this?”  
**Emma:** “It _is_ curious that the mayor is here.”  
**Regina:** “I’m here because I’m his emergency contact.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You know him?”  
**Regina:** “I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Mayor Mills saved his life.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Will he be okay?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Okay? The man’s been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, ‘okay’ might be a pipe dream.”  
**Emma:** “Well then, let’s quit yapping and start looking.”  
**Regina:** “That’s what we’re doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can’t keep you away from my son, _(Takes Henry’s hand:)_ I guess I’m just going to have to keep my son away from you. _(Begins to walk past Emma but stops, looking the woman’s chest. Making eye contact with the blonde:)_ Enjoy my shirt, because that’s all you’re getting. _(Emma smirks at this as Regina turns back to Graham:)_ Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious.”  
_(Regina and Henry leave.)_  
**Graham:** _(Turns to Whale:)_ “Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Twelve hours or so.”  
**Graham:** “Then that’s what we need to account for.” _  
(Everyone heads to the security room. Walter, the hospital security guard, and Leroy, the hospital janitor are both there_ _.)_

__

**Graham:** “You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing?”  
**Walter:** “Not a thing.”  
**Emma:** “Did anyone walk by?”  
**Leroy:** “I didn’t see nothin’.”  
**Graham:** “Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t think so.”  
**Emma:** “We’re looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry’s class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we’d see the banners the kids hung.”  
**Leroy:** “Tch, you fell asleep again.”  
**Walter:** “You’re selling me out?”  
**Leroy:** “I ain’t getting fired for this.”  
**Walter:** “At least I don’t drink on the job.”  
**Graham:** “Gentlemen, enough. Where’s the real tape?”  
_(The tape is switched. They see John Doe get up and walk out the door.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “He walked out alone. He’s okay.”  
**Emma:** “Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?”  
**Leroy:** “The woods.” 

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Past.** _  
(Prince Charming and Snow White are traveling through.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(He notices a necklace around her neck with some kind of substance in a glass pouch:)_ “I thought you weren’t the jewelry type. What’s that around your neck?”  
**Snow White:** “Don’t worry about it. _(Prince Charming takes the necklace from her neck:)_ Careful! It’s a weapon.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Dust? What kind of weapon is dust?”  
**Snow White:** “Fairy dust.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I thought that was a good thing?”  
**Snow White:** “When it comes from a good fairy. This stuff is deadly. It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that’s easily squashed.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Then why didn’t you use it on me?”  
**Snow White:** “Cause you’re not worth it. It’s very hard to come by. I’m saving it for a special someone.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Ah, the Queen. You got a lot of anger there, don’t you, Snow?”  
**Snow White:** “The charges on her posters are lies. It didn’t stop her from sending her huntsman to rip out my heart.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What happened?”  
**Snow White:** “Well, not everyone is a soulless royal. He took pity on me and let me go. I’ve been hiding in the forest ever since. Trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place. Escape to another realm. Somewhere isolated. Where I can never be hurt.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Sounds lonely.”  
**Snow White:** “No lonelier than an arranged marriage.”  
**Prince Charming:** “At least I don’t prey on the innocent.”  
**Snow White:** “Up until now, I’ve only ever stolen from the Queen. I thought your carriage was one of hers. No one else ever uses that road.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I took the scenic route.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, lucky for me. All I’m doing, Charming, is what it takes to survive. She wants me dead.”  
**Prince Charming:** “So, what did you do to incur that much wrath?”  
**Snow White:** “She blames me for ruining her life.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Did you?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes. _(They continue on until they come to a river:)_ I’m thirsty. May I?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Sure. Make it quick.”  
_(They both take a drink from the river. While Prince Charming has his back turned, Snow White hits him and then pushes him into the river. She digs through the bag to find the pouch. Snow White runs back into the forest until she gets to the road. There, she encounters the Evil Queen’s guards. They surround her.)_  
**Guard:** “Huh. Look who we found. There’s nowhere to hide. The Queen wants your heart. And we’re not going to disappoint her.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret are in the woods searching for John Doe.)_  
**Emma:** “What is it?”  
**Graham:** “The trail runs out here.”  
**Emma:** “You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills.”  
**Graham:** “Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Sorry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What does he mean, ‘His world’? Isn’t finding people your thing, too?”  
**Emma:** “Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s an interesting job – finding people. How’d you fall into it?”  
**Emma:** “Looking for people is just what I’ve done. As long as I can remember.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that your… Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?”  
**Emma:** “Depends who you ask.”  
_(They hear a crack behind them. They turn around as Henry runs down a hill.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry!”  
**Henry:** “Did you find him yet?”  
**Emma:** “No, not yet. You shouldn’t be here.”  
**Henry:** “I can help. I know where he’s going.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And where’s that?”  
**Henry:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “He’s looking for you.” 

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Past.** **  
**_(Snow White is slammed against a tree by a guard. Another guard takes out a dagger and approaches her.)_  
**Guard:** “Hold her still.”  
_(The guard raises the dagger above Snow White’s chest, but is suddenly hit by a knife from behind and collapses. Prince Charming emerges from behind a tree and begins a fight with the other guard. Snow White runs towards the fallen guard’s horse, which has a weapon, but she is grabbed by another guard on horseback. Prince Charming defeats the guard he was fighting, then notices the retreating guard and Snow White. He takes a bow and arrow and shoots the guard off the horse.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Are you alright?”  
**Snow White:** “You saved me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Seemed like the honorable thing to do. Are you ready?”  
**Snow White:** “For what?”  
**Prince Charming:** “My jewels.”  
**Snow White:** “Right, you’ve got a wedding to get to. The trolls I sold them to are just beyond the next ridge. We need to be careful.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What? Of trolls?”  
**Snow White:** “You’ve clearly never met one.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Aren’t they just little people?”  
**Snow White:** “You’re thinking of dwarves. Show a little respect. They’ll cut your hand off sooner than they’ll shake it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, then let’s get this over with.”  
**Snow White:** “Yes, we’ve both got places to be. So, let’s go.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You have your lonely little corner of solitude to find?”  
**Snow White:** “And you have a ring-less fiancée to appease.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(In the woods, Emma, Graham, Henry and Mary Margaret are still searching for John Doe.)_  
**Henry:** “You’re the one who woke him up. You’re the last one he saw. He wants to find you!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry, it’s not about me. I just… I think he’s lost and confused. He’s been in a coma a long time.”  
**Henry:** “But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you.”  
**Emma:** “Kid. You need to go home. Where’s your mom? She’s going to kill me and then you… and then me again.”  
**Henry:** “She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out.”  
**Emma:** “Well, we need to get you back immediately.”  
**Henry:** “No!”  
**Graham:** “Guys!” _  
(He shows them John Doe’s bloody hospital bracelet.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Is that…”  
**Emma:** “Blood.” 

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Past.** **  
**_(Prince Charming and Snow White come to a bridge on horseback. They get off, and Snow White sends the horse away.)_  
**Snow White:** “Trolls don’t like horses. We walk from here. Follow me and keep quiet.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Where are they?”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, they’re here. _(She leaves a pile of gold coins on the edge of the bridge. Several trolls then climb up the side of the bridge. To Charming:)_ It’s fine. I know them.”  
**Troll:** “Why are you here? I thought we were done.”  
**Snow White:** “I want to make another trade.”  
**Troll:** “I’m not talking in front of him. Who is this guy?”  
**Snow White:** “No, he’s with me.”  
**Troll:** “Oh, that’s good. With you. That makes it all fine(!)”  
**Snow White:** “He’s no one. Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you.”  
**Troll:** “Who is he?”  
**Snow White:** “I said don’t worry about it. Look, I’ll give you back all your money. Just give me the ring. You can keep everything else.”  
_(Another troll takes out the pouch and goes to give it to Prince Charming.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Thank you. We appreciate the help.”  
**Troll:** “He’s too eager. This is a setup.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s not!”  
**Troll:** “He’s a royal!”  
_(The troll grabs Snow White. Prince Charming draws his sword.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Let her go!”  
**Snow White:** “No! You can trust me. Look, you can trust me. If I wanted to set you up, I would have done it the first time.”  
**Troll:** “The time for dealing is done. Seize him!”  
_(The trolls check Prince Charming’s bag and pat him down. They take the necklace of fairy dust and throw it aside. They find the wanted poster for Snow White.)_  
**Troll:** “Snow White. Quite a reward. Take her!” _  
(The prince picks his sword off the ground and attacks the trolls. Snow White gets away.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Go! I’m right behind you.”  
_(Snow White runs, but grabs the fairy dust on the way. Prince Charming fights off the trolls and manages to kick one off the bridge. A troll trips Prince Charming and the others drag him back. Snow White doesn’t notice and continues to flee towards a safe distance.)_

__

**Snow White:** _(To Prince Charming:)_ “Follow me! They don’t know the forest like I do.” _  
(She turns to look around and realizes that the trolls still have the prince. They are about to kill Prince Charming.)_  
**Troll:** “Royal blood is the sweetest of all.”  
_(Snow White runs back and uses the fairy dust to transform the trolls into bugs.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “You… You saved me.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s the honorable thing to do.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What about your special someone?”  
**Snow White:** “I’ll think of something else.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Thank you.”  
**Snow White:** “Anyway, how could I let Prince Charming die?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I told you – I have a name. It’s James.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s nice to meet you, James. We should go. There may be more of them coming.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(The foursome are still combing the woods. They come to the Toll Bridge.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Where is he? Can you see him?”  
**Graham:** “The trail dies at the water line.”  
_(They spot John Doe lying in the water.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Running towards him:)_ “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!”  
**Graham:** _(Into his radio:)_ “I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible.”  
_(Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret drag John Doe to the shore.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!”  
**Emma:** “It’s going to be okay.”  
**Graham:** “Help’s coming.”  
**Henry:** “Is he okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Running back towards him:)_ “Henry…”  
**Henry:** “Is he going to be okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Hugs and turns the boy around:)_ “Henry, don’t look. Okay? Don’t look.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Come back to us. Come back to me.”  
_(She starts CPR. When she puts her mouth on his, he starts breathing again and coughs up water.)_  
**John Doe:** _(Gasping for air:)_ “You saved me.”  
**Henry:** _(Smiling:)_ “She did it. She did it! She woke him up.”  
**Emma:** _(Relieved yet incredulous:)_ “Yeah, kid. She did.”  
**John Doe:** “Thank you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who are you?”  
**John Doe:** _(Frowns, thinks:)_ “I don’t know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Smiles brightly:)_ “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital** **.  
**_(John Doe is brought in for recovery.)_  
**Nurse:** “Watch your back. Coming through!”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “We got it from here.”  
_(The four watch through the glass door as he is being treated by doctors. Kathryn bursts into the room where John Doe is being treated and rushes to his side.)_  
**Kathryn:** “David! David, is that you?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Excuse me, ma’am?”  
**Kathryn:** “Oh my god…”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Ma’am, you can’t be in here. Please, you can’t be here right now.”  
**Kathryn:** “David…”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “You can’t be here, ma’am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who is that?”  
_(Regina walks up behind them.)_  
**Regina:** “His wife.” 

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Past.** **  
**_(Snow White and Prince Charming are walking through the forest.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “So… well, you probably want this.”  
_(He holds out a pouch filled with gold.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Right, the gold. _(Takes it:)_ Thank you. And, um, you can’t get married without this.”  
_(She gives him back the pouch with his jewels and the ring. He takes out the ring.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Ah. I know–not your style.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”  
_(She tries on the ring.)_  
**Snow White:** “Yeah, not me at all. I’m sure your fiancée will love it.”  
_(She gives the ring back.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Yeah. Yeah, if you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, no. I’m good, thanks. We both got what we wanted.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, wherever you’re going, be careful. If…if you need anything-”  
**Snow White:** “You’ll find me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Always.”  
**Snow White:** _(Smiles:)_ “I almost believe that.”  
_(Snow stoops down to pick up her bag.)  
_**Prince Charming:** “Well, goodbye, Snow White.”  
**Snow White:** _(Bows playfully:)_ “Goodbye, Prince Charming.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I told you – it’s James.”  
**Snow White:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Nah, still like Charming better.”  
_(Prince Charming smiles as they part ways. He watches her leave for a long moment before turning in the opposite direction. A few seconds later, Snow White stops and turns back to see Charming walking away. Shaking her head sadly she continues on her way.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Present.** _  
(Kathryn and David are in the room together. Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Regina are outside David’s room.)_  
**Regina:** “His name is David Nolan. And that’s his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it’s put me in quite the forgiving mood. _(To Henry:)_ We’ll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? _(Henry shakes his head:)_ It means you’re grounded.”  
_(Kathryn exits David’s room.)_  
**Kathryn:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “Thank you. Thank you for finding my David.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Um, I-I don’t understand. You didn't… you didn’t know that he was here in a coma?”  
**Kathryn:** “A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn’t like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn’t stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made.”  
**Emma:** _(Sits forward in her chair:)_ “You didn’t go look for him?”  
**Kathryn:** “I assumed he’d left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I’ve wanted to do forever – say I’m sorry. Now we get a second chance.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Quietly:)_ “That’s wonderful.”  
_(_ _Dr._ _Whale enters.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Well, it’s something of a miracle.”  
**Kathryn:** “He’s okay?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Ah, physically, he’s on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What brought him back?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “That’s the thing. There’s no explanation. Something just clicked in him.”  
**Emma:** _(Dubiously:)_ “He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess.”  
**Henry:** “Someone.”  
_(Regina glances at her son but says nothing.)  
_**Kathryn:** “Can I see him?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Yeah, of course.”  
_(Kathryn goes back into David’s room.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry, let’s go.” 

**Henry:** _(Gets up to follow:)_ “Wait, my backpack. _(He goes back to grab his backpack and whispers to Mary Margaret:)_ Don’t believe them. You’re the one he was looking for.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry…”  
**Henry:** “He was going to the Troll Bridge. It’s like the end of the story.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry, he was going there because it’s the last thing I read to him.”  
**Henry:** “No, it’s because you belong together.”  
**Regina:** “Henry.”  
_(Regina and Henry leave. Emma catches up to them at the entrance of the hospital.)_  
**Emma:** “Madam Mayor!”  
**Regina:** _(To Henry:)_ “Wait by the car. _(Henry leaves the two alone:)_ Yes, Miss Swan?”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there’s a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something’s not right here.”  
**Regina:** “Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?”  
**Emma:** “I think it’s rather strange you’ve been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now.”  
**Regina:** “Well, this town is bigger than you know. It’s entirely possible to get lost here. It’s entirely possible for bad things to happen.”  
**Emma:** “And just when it’s convenient you manage to solve the mystery?”  
**Regina:** “Thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe’s been talking in his sleep. He’s been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. It’s cause for celebration, not accusation. Will that be all?”  
**Emma:** _(Stares at the older woman. As she turns to leave:)_ “I want to see Henry. _(Regina turns back to face her:)_ I want to spend some time with him and I want you to stop making us both feel guilty about it. Henry wouldn’t have had to deceive you if you’d just-”  
**Regina:** “Miss Swan-”  
**Emma:** “No, please listen. I’m not looking to disrupt what you two have, I just want to help. Henry came and found me and I feel that I owe him that much.”  
_(Emma looks over Regina’s shoulder to Henry who is standing by the mayor’s car, waiting. Regina follows her line of sight and sighs.)_  
**Regina:** “Very well, Miss Swan, you may see Henry but under my supervision. I don’t like the idea of you two plotting behind my back.”  
**Emma:** “We don’t exactly plot-”  
**Regina:** “And he’s still grounded. _(She considers the younger woman a moment:)_ Perhaps you’d like to join us for dinner tonight?”  
**Emma:** _(Not expecting this:)_ “Er…sure. That…That’d be great. S-should I bring anything?”  
**Regina:** “Just give me one hour to straighten up the house and preheat the oven. Do not be late.”  
_(With that, the mayor turns and makes her exit, leaving Emma confused, but pleased_ _nonetheless_ _.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s House. Night.**  
_(Having shared a sumptuous meal together, in which both Emma and Henry enjoyed triple helpings of ice cream apiece, the mood is relaxed and cordial.)  
_**Regina:** _(Beginning to gather the dessert bowls:)_ “So we’re agreed, no more secret rendezvous or neglecting your school work?”  
**Henry:** “It’s not my fault my teachers didn’t give me any homework. _(At the withering look from his mother and the raised eyebrow from Emma:)_ Agreed.”  
**Regina:** “Good. Now up to bed young man, I’ll be up to tuck you in soon.”  
**Emma:** _(As Henry looks imploringly at her:)_ “Nice try, kid. Your Mom’s right, it’s late. Unless of course you want to stay up and clean these dishes?”  
**Henry:** _(Scrunches up his face:)_ “Okay, okay, I know when I’m beaten. ‘Nite.”  
_(Henry rises from his chair and heads for the stairs.)_  
**Regina:** _(Watching him go:)_ "Nicely handled, Miss Swan, I’m impressed.”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “When it comes down to a choice between bed and chores, I know which I’d pick.”  
**Regina:** “Indeed. _(Lifts a bowl:)_ Shall we?"  
_(Emma nods and picks up her and Henry’s empty bowls and follows Regina into the kitchen.)  
_

**S** **everal Minutes Later.**  
_(Emma walks over to the side table, upon which sits the decanter of cider. The blonde pours two glasses and replaces the stopper.)_  
**Regina:** _(Watching from the doorway:)_ "What do you think you’re doing?”  
**Emma:** _(Turns with the glasses in her hands:)_ “What? You offered me a nightcap.” _(Holds up the glasses innocently.)_  
**Regina:** “I meant something more like coffee.”  
**Emma:** “Since when has a nightcap ever meant coffee?”  
**Regina:** _(Walking into the room:)_ “Since one of us has a long drive ahead of them.”  
**Emma:** “Why, where are you going? _(At Regina’s look:)_ Gotcha. Look, Regina if you’re uncomfortable with us sharing some apple cider together after last time then I completely understand.”  
**Regina:** _(Crosses her arms:)_ “And why would _I_ feel uncomfortable?”  
**Emma:** “Well, you know… seeing as you kissed me and all.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I kissed you? Is that how you remember it?”  
**Emma:** “Oh I remember every part of it, I think its you who’s chosen to forget.”  
**Regina:** “Miss Swan-” 

**Emma:** _(Walks over to the couch and takes a seat:)_ “Regina, it’s just you and me here, you can relax the whole 'Madam Mayor' act.”  
**Regina:** “Act? _(Regina follows the younger woman:)_ I can assure you, Miss Swan, that I am most certainly Mayor of this town.”  
**Emma:** “A fact I am well aware of. _(Hands Regina her glass:)_ I’m also aware that you were totally checking me out back at the hospital earlier.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “The only time I saw you at the hospital was in the presence of Henry.”  
**Emma:** “I know, you were pretty brazen about it.”  
**Regina:** “I was noticing my shirt.”  
**Emma:** “You were staring at my-”  
**Regina:** _(Sharply:)_ “Emma! _(Softer:)_ Whatever you think there is between us, I’m afraid it’s all in your head.”  
**Emma:** “Oh really?” _(Takes a drink and pushes her glass away.)  
_**Regina:** “That night… _(Staring down at her glass:)_ was emotional for both of us. You’d just had a big shock and I was relieved to have my son back. What happened was just a result of those emotions and copious amounts of cider.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods, folding her arms:)_ “Is that why you haven’t touched a drop all night? _(Regina bites her tongue:)_ Admit it, Regina, there’s clearly a mutual attraction between us.”  
_(The two women stare at each other for a long, silent moment before Regina raises her glass to her lips and drains its contents, pushing the now empty glass away from her beside Emma’s.)  
_**Regina:** “I was staring at my shirt.”  
**Emma:** _(Leans back and throws her hands up:)_ “Fine! You know what, you want your shirt back so bad… _(Emma gets to her feet and begins to unbutton the blouse there and then. Regina for her part does not say a word as the blonde woman continues to disrobe:)_ Take it. _(Holding out the shirt to her:)_ Cmon! _(Regina slowly reaches out and takes her blouse from Emma’s outstretched hand. Emma watches keenly as the brunette’s eyes seem to have stopped at her chest once more:)_ See something you like, Madam Mayor? _(Points to her brassiere:)_ Red, see? They match the underwear you were admiring yesterday in my room. _(Regina finally makes eye contact with the half dressed woman but is unable to make a sound. Shaking her head, Emma walks over and grabs her leather jacket from over a chair:)_ For someone who’s not attracted to me, you sure _ogle_ me a lot. _(Pulls on her jacket and fixes her hair:)_ I’ll see myself out.”  
_(Emma walks out of the room as Regina remains seated. Listening for the sounds of the front door opening and then closing, Regina lets out the deep breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.** **  
** _(Mary Margaret watches David and Kathryn hug in his room. She looks down to her hand and distractedly fiddles with her ring.)_

__

**Mary Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(Later, Mary Margaret is sitting at home. There’s a knock on the door.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** _(Opening the door:)_ “Emma.”  
**Emma:** _(Holding her jacket closed:)_ “Sorry to bother you so late. Is that spare room still available?”  
_(Mary Margaret nods and lets Emma inside.)_

 


	4. The Price of Gold

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The wicked stepmother and the ugly stepsisters, dressed in gowns, get in their carriage that will take them to the ball. Meanwhile, Cinderella is left behind sweeping, dressed in rags.)  
_**Fairy Godmother:** _(Flying in:)_ “Do not despair, my dear, you will attend that ball.”  
**Cinderella:** “Who are you?”  
**Fairy Godmother:** _(Grows to her larger form:)_ “I’m your Fairy Godmother, and I’m here to change your life, Cinderella.”  
**Cinderella:** “But my Stepmother told me that I couldn’t go, she forbade me to leave.”  
**Fairy Godmother:** “Your Stepmother doesn’t have this. _(She brandishes her wand:)_ This wand has the power to take you to your ball, to your prince, and to…”  
_(Suddenly, the fairy explodes, and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears, claiming her wand.)_  
**Cinderella:** _(Shocked:)_ “What did you do?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Now now, I got what I wanted. There’s no need to be frightened.”  
**Cinderella:** “No need? You just killed my Fairy Godmother. She was trying to help me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Was she? Do you know what this is?”  
_(He holds up the wand.)_  
**Cinderella:** “Pure magic.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Pure evil. Trust me. I’ve done you a favor. All magic comes with a price. Go on back to your life and thank your lucky stars you’ve still got something to go back to.”  
**Cinderella:** “My life… it’s wretched.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then change it. You can’t handle this.” _(Holds up wand, and turns to leave.)_  
**Cinderella:** _(Chasing after him:)_ “Wait, please wait. _(Standing in front of him:)_ I can handle it. Please, I will do anything to get out of here, anything.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Anything?”  
**Cinderella:** “Do you know how to use the wand, Mr…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Rumplestiltskin. And yes, of course I do.”  
**Cinderella:** “Then help me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, if I do, and you can indeed shoulder the uh… consequences, then you’ll owe me a favor.”  
**Cinderella:** “Name it, what do you want?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Something precious.”  
**Cinderella:** “But I have nothing.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, but you will. With this wish will come riches more than you know.”  
**Cinderella:** “I care nothing for riches. I’ll give you anything you want. Just get me out of here.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Now we’re talking.”  
**Cinderella:** “Well, how does it work?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Fear not. My needs are small, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line. _(He magically summons a document:)_ Do we have a deal?”  
**Cinderella:** “Yes, yes thank you.” _(She signs the document_ _.)_

__

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Inspecting the parchment:)_ “Mmm… _(He waves the wand and her rags turn into a ball gown, her hair is done up, and glass slippers appear:)_ There.”  
**Cinderella:** _(About the slippers:)_ “Glass?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Every story needs a memorable detail. Let’s see how they fit, shall we? _(She puts on the slippers:)_ Now you have a good time, but be sure to watch the clock.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** _  
(The bell of the clock tower rings out above them as Henry Mills and Emma Swan walk the streets of_ _Storybrooke_ _.)  
_**Henry:** “Are you sure we can be seen out in the open?”  
**Emma:** “Your mom and I worked it out, if she doesn’t want us sneaking around together then she’s gonna have to bend on a few things. Besides, if Regina has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat.”  
**Henry:** “You’re brave. You’ll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of, do you think we need code names?”  
**Emma:** “Isn’t ‘Cobra’ our code name?”  
**Henry:** “That’s the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, um… well I don’t… you can just call me ‘Emma’ for now.”  
**Henry:** “Okay, well I’ll see you later, Emma.”  
_(He boards the school bus.)_  
**Emma:** _(As she turns to walk down the street, Sheriff Graham pulls in front of her in a police car, blaring the siren:)_ “What’s with the siren?”  
**Graham:** “It’s so hard to get your attention.”  
**Emma:** “Alright, well you got it. Are you arresting me again?”  
**Graham:** “I’m thanking you _(Sighs:)_ for your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude.”  
**Emma:** “Well, what do I get? A commendation? Key to the city?”  
**Graham:** “How about a job? I could use a deputy.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you, but I have a job.”  
**Graham:** “As a bail bonds-person? There’s not much of that going on here.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t see a lot of sheriffing going on around here either.”  
**Graham:** “Well, here’s your chance to see it up close. There’s dental. Why don’t you think about it and stay awhile.”

 **Granny’s Diner.** _  
(Ruby is bringing Emma, who sits reading the newspaper, a cup of hot cocoa.)  
_**Emma:** _(To Ruby:)_ “Thank you.”  
_(Ruby sets the cocoa on the table and walks away, Regina Mills enters the diner.)_

__

**Regina:** “How was your walk with Henry? That’s right I know everything. But relax, I don’t mind.” _(She sits opposite Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “You don’t?”  
**Regina:** “No, I would’ve walked him myself if not for this endless string of meetings I have lined up today. So, thank you.”  
**Emma:** _(Warily:)_ “No problem.”   
**Regina:** “Perhaps you’d like to pick him up from school this afternoon before you leave?”  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “I’m not leaving. If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town.”  
**Regina:** “I know, with Ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh wait. You don’t have one. That’s why you no longer worry me, Ms. Swan. You see I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven.”  
**Emma:** “Seven?”  
**Regina:** “It’s the number of addresses you’ve had in the past decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know me.”  
**Regina:** “No, I think I do. In order for something to grow Ms. Swan, it needs roots, and you don’t have any. People don’t change, they only fool themselves into believing they can.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m not the one fooling herself into believing something that’s false. _(Emma scoops some cream from her cocoa using her index finger and, keeping eye contact with the mayor, licks it off. Regina watches intently then catches herself, averting her gaze:)_ You see my point?”  
**Regina:** “Ah yes, your ongoing theory that I’m attracted to you.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not a theory. I have a super power.”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Is that so?”

__

**Emma:** “I can tell when people are lying to me. Like when I asked if you loved Henry and you said yes, I knew you were telling the truth. But now, as you sit there undressing me with your eyes, you’re only lying to yourself.”  
**Regina:** _(Leaning in:)_ “Do you know what attracts me to people, Miss Swan?”  
**Emma:** “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea.”  
**Regina:** “Loyalty. Trustworthiness. Dependability. That’s what pushes my buttons.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, believe me.”  
**Regina:** _(Leans back:)_ “All I ask, as you carry on your transient life, you think about Henry and what’s best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It’s going to happen anyway.”  
**Emma:** “People can change, Regina. Even you.”  
**Regina:** “We’ll just see, won’t we? I haven’t seen any evidence of it yet.”  
_(Regina gets up to leave.)  
_**Emma:** “You will.”  
**Regina:** _(Leans down, almost a whisper:)_ “Well until I see yours, _(Smiles:)_ I’m not going to show you mine. Enjoy your cocoa.”  
_(Regina stands and leaves.)_  
**Emma:** _(Stands up to follow her and spills cocoa on herself:)_ “Ugh, really?”  
_(Ruby rushes over with a towel.)_  
**Ruby:** _(Grimaces:)_ “Eesh.”  
**Emma:** “Do you have a laundry room I can use?”  
**Ruby:** _(Nods:)_ “Mhm!”

__

**Granny’s Diner. Laundry Room.  
**_(Emma walks into the back to the laundry room where Ashley Boyd is working, puts her shirt in the washer, and takes one off of the clothesline.)_  
**Ashley:** “Oh, no, no, no!”  
**Emma:** “You okay?”  
**Ashley:** _(Holding up a sheet:)_ “The sheets, they’re uh… pink.”  
**Emma:** “You try bleach? _(Ashley lowers the sheet revealing she is pregnant:)_ Oh.”  
**Ashley:** “Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now.”  
**Emma:** “So… that’s great.”  
**Ashley:** “It’s just that, um, when the… when the baby comes… no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they’re right.”  
**Emma:** “Screw them.”  
**Ashley:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Screw them. How old are you?”  
**Ashley:** “19.”  
**Emma:** “I was 18.”  
**Ashley:** “When you… when you had a kid?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. I know what it’s like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can’t do, especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you’re considering doing… or giving up… the choice is yours.”  
**Ashley** “It’s not exactly what you might think it is.”  
**Emma:** “It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, ‘No, this is who I am.’ You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no Fairy Godmothers in this world.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop. Night.  
**_(Mr. Gold walks up to his shop door and changes the sign from open to closed, shuts the lights off, and exits the shop locking the door behind him. After he leaves, Ashley appears. She approaches the front door of the shop, bashes in the bottom left window pane of the door with a brick, and enters the store. She walks to a painting on the wall, which she reveals was covering a safe.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Appearing behind her:)_ “Ashley, what are you doing?”  
**Ashley:** “Changing my life.” _  
(She sprays him with mace.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Aaah!” _  
(He falls to the ground, and Ashley removes a key from his person and uses it to open the safe_ _.)_

__

**Mills House** **. The Next Day.**  
_(Regina finishes getting ready for work, checking her appearance in a mirror.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Henry:)_ “I know you think otherwise, but I don’t enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes they’re just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules?”  
**Henry:** “Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside.”  
**Regina:** “Good boy. I’ll be checking your work when I get home. Under no circumstance do you leave this house.”  
**Henry:** “You mean don’t see my mom.”  
**Regina:** “She’s not your mother. So far she’s just a woman passing through. Walking you to and from school is one thing, but left unsupervised on a Saturday, anything could happen. Now do as I say or there will be consequences. I’ll be back at 5:00 sharp.”  
_(Regina_ _exits the house and drives away. Once she is gone, Henry grabs his backpack and leaves.)  
_

**Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Mary Margaret Blanchard is bringing a plate of food to Emma who is unpacking her recently arrived belongings.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m so glad my stuff is here. Oh, thanks.” _(She takes the plate.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “So that is all your stuff?”  
**Emma:** “What do you mean?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Is the rest in storage?”  
**Emma:** “No, this is all of it. I’m not sentimental.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, it must make things easier when you have to move.”  
_(There is a knock on the door, and Mary Margaret opens it to see Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ms. Blanchard, is Ms. Swan here? _(Emma approaches:)_ Hi, my name is Mr. Gold, we met briefly on your arrival.”  
**Emma:** “I remember.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Good, I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan. I need your help. I’m looking for someone.”  
**Emma:** “Really? um…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You know what? I am going to jump in the bath.”  
_(She walks away.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I have a photo. _(He hands her a picture of Ashley:)_ Her name is Ashley Boyd and she’s taken something quite valuable of mine.”  
**Emma:** “So why don’t you just call the police?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because uh… she’s a confused young woman. She’s pregnant, alone, and scared. I don’t want to ruin this young girl’s life, I just want my property returned.”  
**Emma:** “And what is it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let’s just say it’s a precious object and leave it at that.”

__

**Emma:** “When did you see her last?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Last night. That’s how I got this. _(He shows the gash on his forehead:)_ It’s so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about _changing her life._ I have not idea what got into her. Ms. Swan, please just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don’t think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they.”  
**Emma:** “No, of course not.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So, you’ll help me then?”  
**Emma:** “I will help her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Grand.”  
**Henry:** _(The door opens and Henry enters:)_ “Hey Emma, I was thinking we…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Hey Henry, how are you?”  
**Henry:** “Okay.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Good. Give my regards to your mother, and um… good luck Ms. Swan.” _(Mr. Gold leaves.)_  
**Henry:** “Do you know who that is?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, of course I do.”  
**Henry:** “Who? Cause I’m still trying to figure it out.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I meant in reality.”  
**Henry:** “Is that all you brought?”  
**Emma:** “Henry, what are you doing here?”  
**Henry:** “My mom’s gone till 5:00. I thought we could hang out.”  
**Emma:** “Aw, kid I wish I could, but there’s something I gotta do.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Main Street.**  
_(Emma and Henry are walking down the street.)_  
**Henry:** “Please let me help.”  
**Emma:** “No, no it could be dangerous.”  
**Henry:** “The pregnant maid is dangerous?”  
**Emma:** “She assaulted Mr. Gold.”  
**Henry:** “Cool.”  
**Emma:** “This isn’t a game. She’s desperate.”  
**Henry:** “How do you know?”  
**Emma:** “Because I know.”  
**Henry:** “Well, then let’s find her.”  
**Emma:** “Oh no, no, no. There is no ' _let’s'_. You cannot come with me.”  
**Henry:** “Then I’ll look for her myself.”  
**Emma:** “Then I’ll find you and I’ll bring you back.”  
**Henry:** “Then you wouldn’t be helping the maid.”  
**Emma:** “I am just trying to be responsible here.”  
**Henry:** “And I’m just trying to spend time with you.”  
_(He gets in Emma’s car.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh, that is really not fair.”  
_(She gets in the car.)_  
**Henry:** “So the maid, what’s her story?”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. The King’s Palace.**  
_(On her wedding night, Cinderella is viewing a fireworks display on the balcony, when Prince Thomas approaches her from behind.)_  
**Prince Thomas:** “What’s wrong?”  
**Cinderella:** “Nothing. Every year when I was growing up, I used to watch these fireworks from afar. And I knew what they meant. Something special was happening at the palace. Now they’re for me, for our wedding.”  
_(The two kiss, and they enter the castle where a large crowd is waiting to celebrate their marriage, which includes the King, Snow White and Prince Charming.)_  
**Cinderella:** _(To Snow White, embracing her:)_ “I’m so happy you could come.”  
**The King:** _(To Prince Thomas:)_ “Son.”  
**Prince Thomas:** _(To the King:)_ “Thank you, Father.”  
**Snow White:** _(To Cinderella:)_ “You look beautiful.”  
**The King:** _(The crowd begins to dance, and the King joins Cinderella:)_ “My dear Ella, we are thrilled to have you join our family, and I hope our family will soon be growing.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(To Snow White:)_ “My darling. _(Begins to dance with Cinderella:)_ Congratulations, Ella, you two are going to be very happy.”  
**Cinderella:** “Why thank you, James.”  
_(She begins to dance with Prince Thomas again, but then Snow White steals her away.)_  
**Snow White:** “Ella dear, _(Cinderella and Snow White giggle:)_ this is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize what an inspiration you are to everyone?”  
**Cinderella:** “All I did was get married.”  
**Snow White:** “All you did was show that anyone can change her life. I’m proud of you.” _(She walks away.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(He appears on the dance floor:)_ “I’m proud of you, too.”  
**Cinderella:** “You. What are you doing here?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know, true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?“  
**Cinderella:** “Yes. Yes, I did now what do you want? What’s your price, my jewels? The ring?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, no, dear keep your baubles. What I want is something you don’t yet possess, but something I know is coming: your firstborn.”  
_(He leaves_ _.)_

__

**The King’s Palace. Cinderella’s** **Chambers** **.  
**_(A thunderstorm rolls outside as Cinderella packs her things. Prince Thomas enters.)_  
**Prince Thomas:** “What are you doing?”  
**Cinderella:** “I thought you were hunting.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “I was, but the weather wasn’t agreeing so we came back early. Are we going somewhere? _(Cinderella looks down:)_ You’re going somewhere.”  
**Cinderella:** “Something’s happened.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “What?”  
**Cinderella:** “I’m pregnant.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “Ella, that’s wonderful. _(Cinderella shakes her head:)_ Why are you upset? This is what we wanted.”  
**Cinderella:** “There’s something else. When we met that night at the ball, it wasn’t my Fairy Godmother who sent me. It was Rumplestiltskin. I made a deal with him for this life. I was stupid. I didn’t understand the price of magic. So I promised him something.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “What did you promise him?”  
**Cinderella:** “He tricked me. I thought that he’d want our gold or jewels…”  
**Prince Thomas:** “What was it? _(Cinderella holds her stomach:)_ Our baby?”  
**Cinderella:** “I’m so sorry. And now I’m gonna lose it all, my… my life, you.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “No. I don’t care what that imp said. Magic may have brought us together but it didn’t create this love.”  
**Cinderella:** “But I made a deal. I can’t break that. He’s too powerful.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “Then the answer is simple. We make another deal.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present. Outside** **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Emma and Henry are questioning Ruby about Ashley’s disappearance. A tow truck is on the street putting down Ruby’s car slowly.)_  
**Emma:** “So, this boyfriend of hers, you don’t think he was involved in her disappearance?”  
**Ruby:** “Uh, that would mean that he was involved with her at all, which he isn’t. He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn’t spoken to her since. Like I said he’s a… _(The tow truck drops her car:)_ Hey, hey, hey Billy, be careful. You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It’s good luck.”  
**Billy:** “I’m sorry Ruby, but look, it’s fine.”  
**Emma:** “Um, Ruby what about her family?”  
**Ruby:** “Oh, um she’s got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn’t talk to.”  
**Henry:** “Wait, stepmom, stepsisters, and she’s a maid?”  
**Emma:** “Henry, not now.”  
**Ruby:** “Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but it’s wrong. Everyone thinks she’s not ready to have this kid, but she’s trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?”  
**Emma:** “I think so.”  
**Ruby:** “Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She’s been through enough already.”  
**Emma:** “I’ve been through it, too, Ruby, and I _can_ help her.”  
**Ruby:** “Then try her ex.”  
**Emma:** “Where can I find him?”  
**Ruby:** “He lives with his dad.”

 **The Herman** **Residence** **.  
**_(A car is pulling into the garage. Emma is knocking on the front door. Sean Herman answers.)_ **  
Sean:** “Can I help you?”  
**Emma:** “Sean Herman?”  
**Sean:** “Yeah. Who are you?”  
**Emma:** “I’m Emma Swan. I’m… I’m looking for Ashley Boyd. She’s in trouble. I just thought maybe she came to see you.”  
_(Mitchell Herman exits his car and approaches the house.)_  
**Mitchell:** “My son doesn’t have anything to do with that girl anymore, so whatever trouble she’s in, I am sorry for, but there’s nothing we can do to help you.”  
**Emma:** “You’re the reason he broke up with her.”  
**Mitchell:** “Absolutely. I’m not gonna let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake.”  
**Emma:** “So you just told him to leave her?”  
**Mitchell:** “Well what are they going to do, raise the child in the backseat of a car?”  
**Emma:** “Some people only have the backseat of a car.”  
**Mitchell:** “Well, they’re to be pitied. I’m not letting that happen to my son.”  
_(He walks into the house.)_  
**Sean:** “Dad, maybe we should help her look.”  
**Mitchell:** “It’s a waste, Sean.”  
**Emma:** “Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she’s gonna be in some serious trouble.”  
**Sean:** “She’s running away _with_ the baby?”  
**Emma:** “Yes.”  
**Mitchell:** “Sean, inside. Now. _(Sean enters the house. Mitchell begins speaking to Emma:)_ Look, believe me if I knew where she was I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal.”  
**Emma:** “Deal? What are you talking about?”  
**Mitchell:** “You don’t know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she’s being paid very well to do so.”  
**Emma:** “She sold the baby?”  
**Mitchell:** “Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who’s going to find that child a good, proper home.”  
**Emma:** “And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?”  
**Mitchell:** “Look at her, she’s a teenager, and she’s never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe she’s changing her life.”  
**Mitchell:** “Everybody says that. Now look, I found someone who’s going to pay Ashley extremely well, someone who is going to see to it that everybody’s happy.”  
**Emma:** “Mr. Gold.”  
**Mitchell:** “Well, isn’t that why you were hired, to bring him the baby?”

__

**Storybrooke** **. On The Road.  
**_(Emma and Henry are driving down the road in Emma’s car.)_  
**Henry:** “You can’t make her double-cross Gold. No one’s ever broken a deal with him.”  
**Emma:** “Happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one.”  
_(She pulls the car up to Granny’s Diner, and the two enter. Ruby is standing at the counter.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Ruby:)_ “Why didn’t you tell me she sold the baby?”  
**Ruby:** “Because I didn’t think it was important.”  
**Emma:** “Really, considering that’s why she’s running away?”  
**Ruby:** “Look, Ashley’s my friend. I don’t like the idea of people judging her.”  
**Emma:** _(She sees the wolf figurine that was in Ruby’s car sitting on the bar and picks it up:)_ “Ruby, where’s your car? You didn’t send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start.”  
**Ruby:** “Look, I’m only trying to help her.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, so am I. Ashley’s in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don’t make her deal with Gold without me.”  
**Ruby:** “I can’t talk in front of him. He’s the mayor’s kid.”  
**Henry:** “Hey, I’m on _your_ side.”  
**Emma:** _(Whispering to Henry:)_ “Henry, I need to find this woman, and in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She’s not gonna tell me anything if you’re around.”  
**Henry:** “Okay.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.” _(Henry leaves.)_  
**Ruby:** “She left town. Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there.”  
**Emma:** “How long ago did she leave?”  
**Ruby:** “About a half an hour.”

 **Emma’s Car.** **  
**_(Emma believes she is alone driving to Boston to look for Ashley.)_  
**Henry:** _(Sitting up in the back seat:)_ “What did she tell you?”  
**Emma:** “Henry! What the hell? I am going to Boston, you can’t come with me.”  
**Henry:** “You can’t go to Boston, she can’t leave! Bad things happen to anyone that does.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t have time to argue with you over the curse. I’ve got to get you home.”  
**Henry:** “We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We’re wasting time. If you drop me off, you’ll never catch up to her.”  
**Emma:** “Henry…”  
**Henry:** “And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he’ll have her sent to jail.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dwarves’ Mines.**  
_(Grumpy, Prince Thomas, Prince Charming, and Cinderella enter.)_  
**Cinderella:** “Why are we down here?”  
**Prince Thomas:** “We need a place to keep him.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Rumplestiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms. He needs his own special prison, so we converted the mines to hold him.”  
**Cinderella:** “But how will we get him here? He has eluded all forever.”  
**Grumpy:** “His strength is also his weakness. His deals. He can’t resist making them, and we already know who he wants to deal with next, you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “We’ve sent word with one of Snow’s bluebirds. He’s accepted a meeting with you. You’re going to tell him that Doc heard something with his stethoscope, two heartbeats.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “You’re going to tell him it’s twins.”  
**Prince Charming:** “And if he wants both, which he will, you propose a new deal. Grumpy…” _(Grumpy opens a box containing a quill.)_  
**Cinderella:** “A quill, I… I don’t understand.”  
**Grumpy:** “The Blue Fairy cast a spell on it. Whoever signs with this will be frozen, their magic made impotent.”  
**Prince Charming:** “All you must do is get him to sign the contract. Ella, this man is a scourge. You will be doing the entire land a service.”  
**Cinderella:** “Should we even use magic? Isn’t that what’s causing these problems to begin with? What if this magic also has a price?”  
**Prince Thomas:** “Then I will pay it. I will do whatever is needed to save you and our child.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Let’s go.”  
_(They venture further into the mines and arrive at a cell.)_  
**Grumpy:** “I hope you like it. A lot of dwarf blood went into it.”  
**Cinderella:** “You sure this will work?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Once he is in there he’ll never get out. You’ll be safe.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “We can do this, Ella.”  
**Cinderella:** “Okay. Let’s get him.”

__

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(Emma and Henry are still driving.)_  
**Henry:** “I told you. It’s her car.” _  
(Henry points to Ruby’s car broken down just before the_ _Storybrooke_ _border, and they pull up to it.)_  
**Emma:** “Ashley?” _(She arrives at the car, but finds it empty.)_  
**Ashley:** “Aaah! _(Ashley is sitting on a patch of grass near the car:)_ My baby. It’s coming.”

 **A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma and Henry are in the car with Ashley, who's about to give birth.)_  
**Henry:** “Is the baby really coming?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, yeah. _(To Ashley:)_ Don’t worry. The hospital isn’t that far.”  
**Ashley:** “No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can’t go back there.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, no we don’t have four hours, trust me. I know.”  
**Ashley:** “I can’t go back there, please. _(Sobbing:)_ He’s gonna take my baby.”  
**Emma:** “I won’t let that happen, but do you know what you’re asking for? If you keep this child are you really ready?”  
**Ashley:** “Yeah.”  
**Emma:** “Are you sure? Because I wasn’t.”  
**Ashley:** “You weren’t?”  
**Emma:** “Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it’s gonna be with someone who’s ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it’s yours, this running away can’t happen. You have to grow up, and you can’t ever leave. Understand?”  
**Ashley:** “Yes. I want my baby.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. The Palace Grounds.**  
_(A pregnant Cinderella stands waiting for_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, who appears holding a small flask, which he throws away.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, well, well. You’re starting to show. A little bird told me you wanted to speak.”  
**Cinderella:** “Yes. I’d like to alter the bargain.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s not what I do.”  
**Cinderella:** “But I think you’ll want to. I’m having twins.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Is that so? Ooh, let’s have a look. And you would, what, give up both? Why is that? I wonder.”  
**Cinderella:** “My husband… he’s… he’s having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor. We’re losing money. Our crops are dying. We can’t support ourselves or our people.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And you would trade your other child for… comfort?”  
**Cinderella:** “I can always have more children, but I can’t make crops grow where the soil is dead. _(She produces the contract:)_ In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it’s more than fair.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes! Yes, yes. It is. If what you’re saying is true.”  
**Cinderella:** “It is, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line.”  
_(She produces the quill.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What a lovely quill! _(He takes the quill:)_ Wherever did you get it?”  
**Cinderella:** “It’s from our castle.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You know, the only way to stop me is through magic.”  
**Cinderella:** _(Laughs:)_ “I’m not trying to stop you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Of course you’re not. Because as we all know, all magic comes with a price, and if you were to use it to say… imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow, and we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”  
**Cinderella:** “Just sign the contract please.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Are you sure you’re happy with this new arrangement? _(Cinderella answers by holding up the contract, and he takes it:)_ Then so it shall be.” _(He signs, and becomes suspended in a blue aura.)_  
**Cinderella:** “Thomas!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one. _(A carriage with a cell approaches:)_ No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in… I assure you I will have your baby.”

__

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Storybrooke** **General** **Hospital. Waiting Room** **.  
**_(Emma and Henry are waiting for the arrival of Ashley’s baby.)_  
**Henry:** “You know Emma, you’re different.”  
**Emma:** “What’s that?”  
**Henry:** “You’re the only one who can do it.”  
**Emma:** “Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that.”  
**Henry:** “No, leave. You’re the only one who can leave Storybrooke.”  
**Emma:** “You left and came and found me in Boston.”  
**Henry:** “But I came back. I’m ten. I had no choice, but if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen.”  
**Emma:** “Anyone, except me?”  
**Henry:** “You’re the savior. You can do whatever you want. You can go.”  
**Obstetrician:** _(Approaches:)_ “Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Enters:)_ “What lovely news. Excellent work, Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. The Palace Grounds.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is being placed in the_ _armored_ _carriage by Prince Charming and Grumpy.)_  
**Cinderella:** “Did we really win?”  
**Prince Thomas:** “Yes, I told you we would.”  
**Cinderella:** “I was so afraid. I was so afraid that we’d fail, that… I’d have to go back to that life, that… that terrible life. I was afraid I would lose you. And that nothing would have changed.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “As long as I am alive, you will never go back to that life. _(The two kiss:)_ Now… how is our little Alexandra?”  
**Cinderella:** “Alexandra?”  
**Prince Thomas:** “Did I not mention that I picked out a name?”  
**Cinderella:** “A name? That’s more like a prison sentence.”  
**Prince Thomas:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well I like it.”  
**Cinderella:** “Men, you really no nothing of ch…” _(Gasps in pain.)_  
**Prince Thomas:** _(Concerned:)_ “Ella, what is it?”  
**Cinderella:** “Oh, it’s… it’s the baby. Something’s wrong.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “No, no. It can’t be; it’s too soon. It must be the stress, the excitement.”  
**Cinderella:** “Oh, I’m dizzy.”  
**Prince Thomas:** “Sit, sit. I’ll go get you water.”  
**Cinderella:** “Okay. _(He runs away into the woods and finds a well, but an unknown force is nearby. Cinderella suddenly feels better. Calling out to him:)_ Thomas, it’s okay. It’s passed. Thomas? _(She walks to the well, but Thomas is nowhere to be found:)_ Thomas?! _(She goes back to where_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _still sits in the carriage:)_ What did you do?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Ella, what’s wrong?”  
**Grumpy:** “Your highness, what happened?”  
**Cinderella:** _(To_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ “What did you do to my Thomas?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I haven’t done anything. In case you haven’t noticed I’ve been otherwise engaged.”  
**Cinderella:** “Something’s happened to him. You know. Tell me!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I have no idea, dearie, but I did warn you. All magic comes at a price. It looks like someone has just paid.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Don’t listen to him, we’ll find Thomas.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, you won’t. Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you’re never gonna see him again, in this world or the next Cinderella. I will have that baby.”

__

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Mr. Gold is standing at a coffee vending machine. He hits it and gets free coffee. Emma approaches him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Ms. Swan?”  
**Emma:** “A baby? That’s your merchandise? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, because at the time you didn’t need to know.”  
**Emma:** “Really, or you thought I wouldn’t take the job?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley’s hard life, I thought it would make sense… to you. I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you.”  
**Emma:** “You’re not getting that kid.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Actually, we have an agreement. And my agreements are always honored. If not, I’m going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn’t enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?”  
**Emma:** “That’s not gonna happen.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop.”  
**Emma:** “Let me guess, to steal a contract.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Who knows what she was after?”  
**Emma:** “You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I’m willing to roll the dice that contract doesn’t stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really want to start that fight?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Smiles:)_ “I like you, Ms. Swan. You’re not afraid of me, and that’s either cocky or presumptuous. Either way I’d rather have you on my side.”  
**Emma:** “So she can keep the baby?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not just yet. There’s still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd.”  
**Emma:** “Tear it up.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s not what I do. You see, contracts, deals, well they’re the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?”  
**Emma:** “What do you want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh I don’t know just yet. You’ll owe me a favor.”  
**Emma:** _(Sizing Mr. Gold up:)_ “Deal.”  
_(Emma and Henry visit Ashley’s room, she is holding her baby_.)  
**Emma:** “Hey. What’s her name?”  
**Ashley:** “Alexandra.”  
**Emma:** “That’s pretty.”  
**Ashley:** “Thank you for getting me here.”  
**Emma:** “Mr. Gold was outside. I took care of it. She’s yours.”  
**Ashley:** “She is? But what did you do?”  
**Emma:** “Made a deal with him.”  
**Ashley:** “Thank you. Thank you.”  
**Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “Oh, hey kid, it’s almost 5:00. We gotta get you home.” _  
(They rush out of the hospital.)_

__

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(Emma and Henry are driving in Emma’s car.)  
_**Emma:** “ ‘Pumpkin’. My code name. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella… ‘Pumpkin.’ _(Henry shakes his head:)_ You got a better one in mind?”  
**Henry:** “Yep.”  
**Emma:** “Well?”  
**Henry:** “I’m not sure you’re ready yet.”  
_(They arrive at Regina’s house and Henry exits the car.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry! About what you said at the hospital, about me being able to leave?“  
**Henry:** “Yeah?”  
**Emma:** “See you tomorrow.”  
_(Henry runs into his house just as his mother is pulling in. He loses a shoe on the stairs.)_  
**Regina:** _(Walks in the front door:)_ “Henry? Henry? What did I tell you? Do not… _(Climbs the stairs to Henry's room:)_ leave your shoes lying around on the stairs. Someone could get hurt.” _(She hands him the shoe that he lost when running up the stairs.)_  

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Sean enters Ashley’s room and meets his new daughter.)  
_**Sean:** “Is that her?”  
**Ashley:** _(Surprised to see him:)_ “Sean.”  
**Sean:** “I am so sorry. I never should have left you.”  
**Ashley:** “You’re back?”  
**Sean:** “Yeah, I’m back. Here, I got her a present. _(He pulls shoes out of a gift bag and both laugh:)_ I don’t know if they’re gonna fit.”  
**Ashley:** “They’re perfect.”  
_(The two kiss.)  
  
_**Storybrooke** **.** **  
**_(Emma is standing outside her car and calls Sheriff Graham.)  
_**Graham:** “Hello?”  
**Emma:** “Graham, it’s Emma. I was thinking maybe some roots wouldn’t be so bad. That deputy job still open?”  
**Graham:** “Absolutely.”  
**Emma:** “Then I’m in. Regina gonna be okay with this?”  
**Graham:** “I don’t care, it’s my department. I’ll see you Monday morning.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll see ya.”

 


	5. That Still Small Voice

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(A crowd has gathered to watch a puppet show.)_  
**Princess Puppet:** “I wish, I wish, but nothing changes. I wish I was better at wishing! Alas, will no one slay this fearsome dragon and win my hand in marriage _?”  
(A young boy weaves through the crowd, pick-pocketing.)_  
**Prince Puppet:** “Aha! I will slay the fearsome dragon, milady, or die trying!”  
**Princess Puppet:** “Goodbye, dear prince. It was nice knowing you!”  
_(The princess puppet is removed, and a dragon puppet is brought in in its place.)_  
**Dragon Puppet:** “Who dares disturb my sleep?”  
**Prince Puppet:** “Uh, he went that way!”  
**Dragon Puppet:** “Then I will go that way!”  
**Prince Puppet:** “Very good idea. You go that way and I’ll…”  
_(Dialogue fades out.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(In the woods after the puppet show, the puppeteers Myrna and Martin and their son, Jiminy are examining their earnings.)_  
**Martin:** “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Careful, careful.”  
**Myrna:** “Don’t let those coins roll away.”  
**Martin:** “No, they might disappear. _(He performs a sleight of hand trick, making the coin disappear and 'reappear' behind Myrna’s ear:)_ Whoop, whoop, ha! Look at that.”  
**Jiminy:** _(Pulling a cricket in a cage out of a bag:)_ “Oh, a cricket! I love crickets.”  
**Myrna:** “Crickets are trouble. Noisy bugs.”  
**Jiminy:** “But they get to do whatever they want, hopping from place to place. They’re free.”  
**Myrna:** “You’re free.”  
**Martin:** “To do what we want.”  
**Myrna:** “To be who you are.”  
**Martin:** “And you are who you are.”  
**Jiminy:** “Well maybe I want to be something else. Maybe I don’t wanna steal. Maybe I wanna be good.”  
**Martin:** “All that from a cricket.”  
**Myrna:** “Told ya. Trouble.”  
**Martin:** “ ‘Good’ is another word for ‘weak’.”  
**Myrna:** “Let us do the thinking for you.”  
**Martin:** “That’s what parents are for.”  
**Myrna:** “To help you.”  
**Martin:** “You are who you are, and there’s no changing it, Jiminy. Right?”  
**Jiminy:** “Right.”  
**Martin:** “Right. Problem solved.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Dr.** **Archie Hopper’s** **Office** **.** _  
(_ _Dr._ _Hopper is writing during a session with Henry Mills.)_  
**Henry:** “You weren’t always a cricket.”  
**Archie:** “I wasn’t al… Oh right, because um… because you think I’m Jiminy Cricket. Why… Why do you… Why do you think that Henry?”  
**Henry:** “It’s just because of who you are.”  
**Archie:** “And who am I?”  
**Henry:** “You’re a conscience. You help people see right from wrong.”  
**Archie:** “So all of the crickets in Storybrooke, they were once people too?”  
**Henry:** “There aren’t any crickets here. Listen.”  
_(He goes to the window and listens. An owl is heard hooting, but no crickets are heard.)_  
**Archie:** “Maybe it isn’t late enough.”  
**Henry:** “There’s never been crickets here. You’ve just never noticed.”  
**Archie:** “So you think that’s proof that there’s a curse?”  
**Henry:** “Yes, but I know it’s not enough. I’m looking for more.”  
**Archie:** “So, Henry, look, I asked you this once before and you said you’d think about it. Why do you think it is so important that this is real?”  
**Henry:** “It… It just is.”  
**Archie:** “Alright, well… Keep thinking about that answer, Henry, ‘cause I think there’s something buried there.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff's Department.  
**_(Emma Swan and Sheriff Graham discuss her uniform and her new position as deputy sheriff.)_  
**Emma:** _(Holds up shirt:)_ “A tie? You know you don’t have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."  
**Graham:** “So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?”  
**Emma:** “I’m getting you to do what I want right now.”  
_(She throws the shirt down.)_  
**Graham:** “Well, at least wear the badge. Go on. Take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, you have to make it official.”  
_(Emma clips the badge to her belt, and a loud tremor shakes the office briefly. Car alarms are heard going off outside and all of the telephones begin to ring. Emma looks down at the badge on her belt in wonderment.)  
_

**Entrance To The** **Mines.**  
_(A crowd gathers around what appears to be a mine collapse. The Mayor, Regina Mills, exits her car and approaches the crowd as a police cruiser arrives.)_  
**Regina:** “Everyone step back please.”  
**Ruby:** “Is that a crater?”  
**Marco:** “No. There were tunnels, uh, old mines, something collapsed.”  
**Regina:** “Be careful, step back. _(Sheriff Graham and Emma approach:)_ Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don’t you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You’re free to go _._ ”  
**Emma:** “Well, actually I work for the town now.”  
_(Regina gives Graham a look.)_  
**Graham:** “She’s my new deputy.”  
**Regina:** “They say the mayor’s always last to know.”  
**Graham:** “It’s in my budget.”  
**Emma:** _(To Regina, simply:)_ “Roots.”  
**Regina:** “Indeed. _(She gives Graham another look, then addresses Emma:)_ Deputy, why don’t you make yourself useful and help with crowd control? _(Speaking to the crowd:)_ People of Storybrooke, don’t be alarmed. We’ve always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels, but fear not. I’m going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it to city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it.”  
_(As she speaks, Henry and_ _Dr._ _Hopper arrive.)_  
**Henry:** “Pave it? What if there’s something down there?”  
**Regina:** _(Whispering:)_ “Henry, what are you doing here?”  
**Henry:** _(Whispering:)_ “What’s down there?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing. Now step back. _(To the crowd at large:)_ In fact everyone please, please step back. Thank you. Let’s go boys.”  
_(Regina picks up a piece of glass with a worried look and Henry notices.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Emma_ :) “What was that?”  
**Regina:** “Henry, enough. Listen, this is a safety issue, now wait in the car. _(To Emma and Graham:)_ Deputy Swan, Sheriff, cordon off the area.”

**Henry:** _(Sneaks out of his mother’s car and motions to Archie:)_ “Hey, Archie. Over here. _(Both Archie and Emma approach:)_ This requires all of Operation Cobra… both of you.”  
**Archie:** “I didn’t realize I was in Operation Cobra.”  
**Henry:** “Of course you are, you know everything. We can’t let her do this. What if there’s something down there?”  
**Emma:** “They’re just some old tunnels.”  
**Henry:** “That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You’re changing things. You’re weakening the Curse.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not what’s happening.”  
**Henry:** “Yes it is. Did you do anything different today? 'Cause something made this happen.” _(Emma touches her badge.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job. _(Archie starts walking away:)_ Dr. Hopper a word please? _(He follows Regina:)_ Okay, we’re done with this.”  
**Archie:** “Uh, excuse me?”  
**Regina:** “My son. We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do he thinks is part of some horrible plot. I can’t cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I’m hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to him?”  
**Archie:** “He’s got an amazing imagination.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, that you let run rampant.”  
**Archie:** “Well I think it would be wrong to rip away the world he’s constructed. I’d rather use it to try and get–”  
**Regina:** “Sometimes I think you’ve forgotten. You work for _me_. You’re an employee, and I can fire you. This is _my_ town. You will lose your office, lose your house. I can cut you down to size until you’re a tiny, shrunken little creature, and this _(Holds up his umbrella:)_ will be the only roof over your damn head.”  
**Archie:** “What would you have me do?”  
**Regina:** “You take that delusion out of my son’s head, and you crush it.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(An adult Jiminy and his parents have arrived at a small market.)_  
**Myrna:** “Come on, Jiminy. Oh, I remember this place. Looks like it’s been a good year.”  
**Martin:** “Yeah, you can tell by all the fat people.”  
**Myrna:** _(Chuckles, then whispers:)_ “Maybe we can run the elf tonic scam here.”  
**Jiminy:** “Oh can’t we just… Can’t we just put on a show? We make enough on ticket sales, do we have to steal too?” _  
(His parents make sounds of disgust.)_  
**Martin:** “We don’t need to, but it’s nice. We steal from them and they steal from someone else.”  
**Myrna:** “It’s called an economy.”  
**Martin:** “We’re a vital part of it.”  
**Jiminy:** “I want to change. I-I want to quit!”  
**Myrna:** “Oh, this again.”  
**Martin:** “No, you can’t leave now.”  
**Myrna:** “We’re getting old.”  
**Martin:** “It’s my hip.”  
**Myrna:** “My liver.”  
**Martin:** “I got lumps in strange places.”  
**Myrna:** “I’ve got burning sensations.”  
**Martin:** “You’d better stay with us.”  
**Myrna:** “Just until we die.”  
**Martin:** “Now, be a good boy and set up.”  
_(He and Myrna walk away and thunder crashes. The scene transitions to later that day, rain is falling heavily as Jiminy sets up the wagon for the puppet show. A young boy approaches.)_  
**Boy:** “Puppets! Wow! What a great job you have! _(Jiminy turns back to his task, looking unhappy:)_ You don’t like it?”  
**Jiminy:** “No, no I don’t. Same show, same fairs, every year.”  
**Boy:** “Well, then why don’t you do something else?”  
**Jiminy:** “It’s just who I am. Well, did you just come out here to watch us set up?”  
**Boy:** “No, I came out here to listen to the crickets.”  
**Jiminy:** “Oh, crickets. Oh, I haven’t listened to the crickets in a while. Hey, you’d better get home or you’re gonna catch a cold.”  
**Boy:** “So will you. Here, have my umbrella. I don’t live far. _(Jiminy takes the boy's umbrella gratefully and the boy beings to hurry away:)_ I can’t wait to see the show!”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Dr.** **Archie Hopper’s** **Office** **.  
**_(Archie is sitting in his office when Marco enters.)_  
**Marco:** “Hey, Archie.”  
**Archie:** “Marco, what are you doing here? _(Marco motions to his mouth:)_ Oh lunch. I’m sorry, I forgot. I’ve got another patient. Another time?”  
**Marco:** “Sure, of course. _(Henry enters:)_ Hey. Have a good session, Henry.” _(Marco leaves.)_  
**Archie:** “Hey.”  
**Henry:** “Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?”  
**Archie:** “You think Marco is Geppetto?”  
**Henry:** “Sure, he’s Jiminy Cricket’s best friend, and Marco’s yours.”  
**Archie:** “Henry, Henry look. We… we really need to talk about this, okay?”  
**Henry:** “I know you’re not convinced but I know where I can get proof.”  
**Archie:** _(Henry opens up his backpack:)_ “What is this? A flashlight? And candy bars? Oh, wait. Henry. Henry you do not want to go down there.”  
**Henry:** “Emma’s here, and stuff’s happening. I have to look at it.”  
**Archie:** “Henry, Henry. Stop. Stop, there is no proof. Look all of this, all of this is a delusion. Do you know what a delusion is?”  
**Henry:** “I… I think so.”  
**Archie:** “It’s something that’s not real. And… and not healthy. And… and I thought you’d outgrow this but Henry, you know… it’s turned into a psychosis. Do you know what a psychosis is? That’s… that’s when you can no longer tell what’s real and if that continues, then… then I have to lock you away. Henry, look this has to stop for your own good. You gotta wake up. This nonsense must end.”  
_(Henry gets up and leaves in a hurry_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Mary Margaret Blanchard is playing hangman with David Nolan, which currently reads_ _AR_ _AR_AR_ _ _.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know. 'M'?”  
**David:** “Two of them. _(He writes a letter 'm' on the first space and another on the fifth:)_ Get it yet?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Laughs, putting her head in her hands:)_ “Yes, and I’m completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name.”  
**David:** “Don’t worry, I would never have let you hang. I would’ve added toes and a hat. Maybe a horse.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Was this a game you played a lot before?”  
**David:** _(Thinks:)_ “I don’t know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’ll come back. They’re sending you home in a week. They have to think you’re progressing, don’t they?”  
**David:** “Physically.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, you’re making new memories just fine.”  
**David:** “Maybe I’ll like these better.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Smiles, touched:)_ “Okay, play again?”  
_(Kathryn Nolan enters, carrying a box of photos.)_  
**Kathryn:** “Can I guess, too?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Stuttering nervously:)_ “Mrs. Nolan. Oh, it’s noon already. I didn’t realize. I should go.” _(She exits.)_  
**Kathryn:** _(Smiling at her:)_ “Good day, Miss Blanchard. _(To David:)_ Honey, I brought more pictures. Maybe they’ll jog something. _(David watches Mary Margaret leave as Kathryn takes out a picture of a dog:)_ It’s our old dog, Ajax. Remember?”  
**David:** “Yeah, yeah. Ajax.”

**Blanchard** **Loft.  
**_(Mary Margaret is talking with Emma as they make_ _s'mores_ _.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I am the worst person in the world.”  
**Emma:** “Really? In the whole world?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “If Kathryn was horrible, it would be easier, but she’s so nice.”  
**Emma:** “And what exactly would be easier?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Nothing.”  
**Emma:** “Nothing’s a good idea. You’re smart. You know not to get involved with a married guy. It’s not worth the heartache. Trust me. _(They hear a knock at the door:)_ I’ll get it. _(Upon opening it, she sees Henry, sobbing:)_ Kid, what happened? Come in.”

**Dr** **.** **Hopper’s Office.**  
_(Archie is sitting with_ _Pongo_ _when he hears pounding at the door.)_  
**Emma:** _(On the other side of the door, angry:) “_ Archie! Archie! _(She enters:)_ What did you do? You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate him.”  
**Archie:** “When a course of therapy stops working, you adjust it.”  
**Emma:** “Is it her? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?”  
**Archie:** “I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?”  
_(Emma’s cell phone begins to ring. She answers it.)_  
**Emma:** “Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work.”  
**Regina:** _(Through the phone:)_ “You with him?”  
**Emma:** “Yes, I’m with Dr. Hopper, and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you-”  
**Regina:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Not him. Henry. Is he with you?”  
**Emma:** “I dropped Henry off at your office an hour ago.”  
**Regina:** “Well, he’s not here.”  
**Emma:** _(Now shocked:)_ “I don’t know where he is.”  
**Archie:** _(Sighs:)_ “I do.”

**Mine** **Entrance.  
** _(Henry is standing in front of the mines where the tunnel collapse occurred earlier, and enters.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Castle.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is at spinning wheel, spinning straw into gold when Jiminy enters, carrying a small bag.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Thank you very much. And the names? To whom did these treasures belong? _(Jiminy takes out a small piece of parchment and places it on top of the bag._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _hands him some of the gold he has just spun:)_ Gold thread, for your thievery. Thank you, you can go. _(Jiminy begins to exit:)_ But you want something else, don’t you? _(As he continues speaking, he pours a potion on another gold thread, melting it and putting it into a little bottle:)_ Something with… _magic?_ ”  
**Jiminy:** “Every year, I’m stuck in that damn wagon. I wanna be free. I wanna be someone else. But something keeps holding me back.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Something or someone?”  
**Jiminy:** “It’s my parents.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then I have exactly what you need. _(Offers Jiminy the potion he has just created:) This_ will set you free. Pour it, sprinkle it, put it in their curds and whey. Anything will work. _(Jiminy reaches for the bottle, only for_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _to grab it back:)_ Ah! But you have nothing more to give to me. _(He chuckles:)_ Tell you what—after the potion has… done its work, leave them where they are and I’ll come collect them. It’ll be my fee!”  
**Jiminy:** “What will become of them?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Worry you not, they’ll be in safe hands. And you’ll be free.”  
_(He hands Jiminy the potion and Jiminy exits.)_

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **In Front** **Of The Mines** **.  
**_(Archie and Emma are looking for Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry! Henry!”  
**Archie:** “Henry! _(_ _Pongo_ _enters and runs to the entrance into the mines, sniffing:)_ What you got there, Pongo?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t think he’s here.”  
**Archie:** “I think he is. _(He picks up an Apollo Bar:)_ Candy bar. He had these with him.”  
  
**Inside The Mines** **.  
**_(Henry, flashlight in hand, explores the area when he sees a mysterious shard of glass among the stones. He picks it up and examines it when all of a sudden, he hears the gravel rustling. He looks up to see an avalanche of rocks. He runs. We then see outside the mines with Archie, Emma, and_ _Pongo_ _, also feeling the avalanche.)  
_**Archie:** “Henry!”  
**Emma:** “Archie!”  
**Archie:** “Henry! It’s not safe!”  
_(Archie climbs into the collapsing mine to find Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Archie?! Henry! _”  
_ ( _Archie lights a match, picks up his lucky umbrella, and proceeds to look for Henry.)_  
**Archie:** “Henry? Henry?”  
**Henry:** _(Suddenly comes out with the flashlight shining on Archie:)_ “Archie! You’re here to help me!“  
**Archie:** “No, I… Listen, we gotta get out of here.”  
**Henry:** “So you’re still against me.”  
**Archie:** “Henry, there’s no time for that. Come on, Henry, come on!”  
**Henry:** _(Backing away:)_ “You don’t believe me? You’ll see. You’ll see.”  
_(Henry runs away from Archie._ )  
**Archie:** “Henry! Henry, come back! _(Turns to look towards the exit, then turns back and chases after Henry:)_ Hey!”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Jiminy, Martin and Myrna are walking to a house to cheat people for money. Jiminy stops at the door and turn to his parents.)_  
**Jiminy:** “Look, can’t we skip this tonight? We don’t need the money!”  
**Myrna:** “Everything isn’t about money, Jiminy. It’s about the principle.”  
**Martin:** _(Using a trick to produce a small bottle in his hand:)_ “A commitment to excellence.”  
**Myrna:** “Excellence… at stealing money.”  
**Martin:** “Now go ahead and take the ‘elf tonic’, Jiminy.”  
_(Jiminy takes the bottle while Martin and Myra laugh together. Myrna knocks and a young couple, Stephen and Donna, answer the door.)_  
**Myrna:** “Oh! Such beautiful young people.”  
**Jiminy:** “Pardon me. Do you have a place at your hearth for an honest man and his _(Pauses and looks to his parents then turns back to the couple:)_ elderly parents?”  
**Stephen:** “Of course.”  
**Myrna:** “Oh!”  
**Stephen:** “Come in.”  
**Donna:** “I’ll heat up some broth.”  
**Myrna:** _(Entering the house:)_ “Oh, we love broth.”  
**Martin:** “Oh, what a beautiful home!”  
**Myrna:** “Your cobbles are so even!”  
_(They continue chatting as all of them enter the house. Inside the house, Donna hands Jiminy a bowl of broth.)  
_**Jiminy:** “Thank you for your kindness.”  
**Myrna:** _(To Martin:)_ “I just can’t get it out of my mind, that family.”  
**Martin:** “Terrible way to go.”   
**Myrna:** “Oh.”  
**Donna:** _(Sitting down at the table:)_ “What? What happened?”  
**Martin and Myrna:** _(Looks at each other then to the couple:)_ “Plague.”  
_(Donna gasps and turns to Stephen.)_  
**Myrna:** “The next town over, we just passed through.”  
**Donna:** “The plague?!”  
**Myrna:** “Well, _a_ plague, certainly.”  
**Stephen:** “Is it coming here? Are you okay?”  
**Martin:** “Oh, us, no, we are immune.”  
**Myrna:** “We have the elf tonic.”  
**Martin:** “Made by elves, from elves.”  
**Myrna:** “Four out of five court physicians recommend it.”  
**Martin:** “Fifth one died before he could try it.” _(Laughs.)_  
**Myrna:** “Well, you have it, right? Smart folks like you.”  
**Donna:** “We’ve never heard of it.”  
**Myrna:** “Oh no.”  
**Martin:** “Oh dear god.”  
**Jiminy:** _(Flatly, in the most bored and rehearsed tone possible:)_ “Oh no, you’re going to die. You’re going to die.”  
**Myrna:** “Oh, I wish we had extra.”  
**Martin:** “We don’t have extra.”  
**Jiminy:** _(Thoroughly fed up:)_ “There is _no_ extra.” _(Sips his broth.)_  
**Donna:** “We could pay you.”  
**Martin:** “We have a tiny bottle.”   
**Myrna:** “But we need that for ourselves.”  
**Stephen:** “What can we give you?”  
**Donna:** “Surely there must be something here you would want.”  
**Myrna:** “I’m sure we can come up with something.”

**A Short While Later.  
**_(Martin puts three coins along with a few other items into a bag and flings it over his shoulder.)_  
**Myrna:** _(To Martin:)_ “Well, I guess we should start loading up.”  
_(Martin and Myrna leave the house.)_  
**Jiminy:** _(Hands the bottle to the couple, dispassionately:)_ “Here you go.”  
**Stephen:** _(Takes the bottle:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Donna:** “Thank you.”  
_(Jiminy leaves the house. Besides their wagon, Martin and Myrna put the bags of goods onto it.)_ ** _  
_****Jiminy:** “Hey, those are good people. They would never hurt us like that.”  
**Myrna:** “That’s where they went wrong.”  
**Martin:** “It’s better to be the kind of people that take.”  
**Myrna:** “Instead of those that get taken from.”  
**Jiminy:** _(Takes out the bottle of potion from_ _Rumplestilskin_ _:)_ “I’m sorry. You’ve given me no other choice.”  
_(Jiminy throws the potion onto his parents but nothing happens.)_  
**Myrna:** “How frail do you think we are, son?”  
**Martin:** “Rainwater won’t hurt us.”  
_(Jiminy is shocked and looks at the bottle.)  
_**Martin:** “I’m pretty good at a sleight of hand, Jiminy.”  
**Jiminy:** “You switched them? _(Looks back to the house:)_ So this is the elf tonic.”  
**Martin:** “Oh my! We must have given whatever you had to that family.”  
**Myrna:** “Oh, hope it wasn’t dangerous.”  
_(Jiminy runs back into the house. Inside the house, Jiminy finds the bottle of poison on the ground, used already at the door. Jiminy picks up the bottle and looks behind the door. On the bed sit two puppet dolls that look like Stephen and Donna. Jiminy is horrified and falls onto the chair. Martin and_ _Maryn_ _enter and see the puppets.)  
_**Martin:** “Ohh, look at that.”  
**Myrna:** “New puppets for the act.”  
_(Suddenly, the boy who had given Jiminy the umbrella earlier that day enters the house.)_  
**Boy:** _(Looks at Martin and Myrna:)_ “Who are you?”  
_(Jiminy sees the boy and shakes his head with regret.)_  
**Boy:** _(Sees the puppets on the bed:)_ “Papa? Mama? Papa! _(Turns to Jiminy:)_ What did you do to them? What did you do to them?”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Inside the mines, Archie is searching for Henry.)  
_**Archie:** “Henry? Henry? Henry! _(Sees a light in front and finds Henry shining the flashlight at a gap on the ground:)_ Henry! You gotta slow down.”  
**Henry:** “There’s something shiny down there.”  
**Archie:** “Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We gotta get out of here.”  
**Henry:** “It could be something.”  
**Archie:** _(Very anxious:)_ “Look, I’m frightened for you, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Because you think that I’m crazy?”  
**Archie:** “No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry, and there is no way out.”

**Outside** **The Entrance To The Mine** **.  
**_(_ _Pongo_ _barks. Regina, Emma, Graham, Marco, and Ruby gather around as workers try to open the entrance._ )  
**Marco:** “Archie is smart. He’ll keep the boy safe until we get to- _(The ground shakes:)_ Watch out!”  
**Regina:** _(Runs towards Emma:)_ “Stop! Stop! You’re making it worse.”  
**Emma:** “I am trying to save him. You know what, he wouldn’t have gone in the first place, don’t you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove!”  
**Regina:** “And why does he think he has anything to prove? Who’s encouraging him?”  
**Emma:** “Do _not_ put this on me.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t you lecture me on how to be a mother! You’ve been in his life for five minutes and look what happens!” _(Turns and walks away.)_

**Inside** **The Mines** **.  
Archie:** “Henry, do you hear that?”  
**Henry:** “It’s Pongo!”  
**Archie:** “Follow the noise.”

**Outside** **The Entrance** **.**  
_(Emma follows Regina.)_  
**Emma:** _(Softer:)_ “Look, we have to stop this. Arguing won’t accomplish anything.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns back to face her:)_ “No, it won’t.”  
**Emma:** “What do you want me to do?”  
**Regina:** “Help me.”  
_(Emma nods_ _.)_

**Inside** **The Mines** **.  
Archie:** “It’s loud. It’s over here.” _(Removes a sheet of metal on his way.)_  
**Henry:** “What’s this?”  
**Archie:** _(Sees what's behind the sheet of metal:)_ “It’s like, an old elevator.”

**Outside** **At The Entrance** **.  
Regina:** “We need to find some way to punch through the ground. We need something big.”  
**Emma:** “Like what?”  
**Marco:** _(Calling over:)_ “Explosives.”

**Inside** **The Mines** **.  
Archie:** _(Walking towards the elevator:)_ “To get the mine workers in or out. It goes all the way to the top. That’s why we can hear Pongo.”  
**Henry:** “Can we make it work?”  
**Archie:** “Let’s give it a shot.”

**Outside The Entrance.**  
_(Ruby hides away as the explosives are ready.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay, we’re all clear.”

**Inside The Elevator.  
Archie:** _(Tries to turn the wheel of the elevator:)_ “Come on!”  
_(Henry goes to assist Archie.)  
_

**Outside** **The Entrance** **.  
Regina:** “Blow it.”  
_(Everyone finds cover.)  
_

**Inside** **The Mines** **.  
** _(The elevator starts to move a bit.)  
_

**Outside** **The Entrance** **.  
** _(There’s a explosion as a worker presses the button of the control.)  
_

**Inside** **The Mines** **.  
** _(The elevator shakes and Archie holds Henry tight. The elevator drops a bit.)  
_

**Outside** **The Entrance** **.  
**_(Emma runs into the smoke caused by the explosion as Regina looks on anxiously. Emma comes back.)_  
**Regina:** “Did it work?”  
**Emma:** “It didn’t open.”  
**Graham:** “Then what _did_ it do?”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Mary Margaret is leaving.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To the other staff:)_ “Have a good day.”  
**David:** “Hey, where’re you going?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Home. I’m done for the day. Shouldn’t you be resting?”  
**David:** “Actually, Dr. Whale asked me to start physical therapy. I’m supposed to walk thirty minutes a day on a treadmill or outside with an escort. But they are kind of short on personnel because of that thing that happened in the mine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh.”  
**David:** “So… Maybe there is a volunteer willing to help?”  
_(They smile at each other.)  
_

**Beside a lake, David and Mary Margaret are walking.**  
**David:** “I try to remember this place. It’s like, it’s like I woke up on some strange land.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Is there anything coming back? _(Pauses for a while:)_ What about when you’re with her? You remember your dog.”  
**David:** “Yeah, I lied.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You did?”  
**David:** “She’s so loving. I didn’t want to disappoint her. But none of it feels right. A dog named Ajax? Who’d name a dog that? _(Mary Margaret smiles:)_ None of it make sense. None of it feels real.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That sounds so lonely.”  
**David:** “Actually, one thing does feel real, you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What?”  
**David:** “I know it’s crazy, but I swear, you’re the only thing in this whole place that feels, that feels right. _(Mary Margaret beams and starts moving closer to David when suddenly:)_ Kathryn.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Lowers her head:)_ “Right.”  
**David:** _(Walks past Mary Margaret:)_ “Kathryn. _(Kathryn arrives, Mary Margaret also turns to her:)_ You’re here.”  
**Kathryn:** “I know it’s outside of visiting hours. But I needed to see you. _(Hands a basket to David:)_ I made some cranberry muffins. They used to be your favorite.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I should leave you two.” _(Walking away.)_  
**David:** _(Chases after her:)_ “Wait, Mary Margaret, see you tomorrow?”  
_(Mary Margaret turns back then smiles and continues walking away.)_

**Outside The Entrance To The Mines** **.  
**_(Regina runs to the workers.)  
_**Regina:** “What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this!”  
**Emma:** _(Tries to cool her down:)_ “Madam Mayor.”  
**Regina:** _(Frantic:)_ “They could have killed my son!”  
**Emma:** “I know. But this isn’t helping.”  
**Marco:** “If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them.”  
_(_ _Pongo’s_ _barking catches Emma’s attention and she runs towards the fire truck he's in.)_  
**Marco:** “Maybe, maybe rig something to bring them back up.”  
**Graham:** “A driller.”  
**Regina:** “What do you think we…”  
_(Emma opens the fire truck’s door and lets_ _Pongo_ _out.)_  
**Emma:** “Come on buddy. _(To Regina, Graham and Marco:)_ It’s Archie’s dog. _(_ _Pongo_ _sniffs_ _the ground:)_ He’s found something. Look, this is where they must be. What is it? _(Graham and Marco remove a metal covering and a hole blocked with grate bars is shown:)_ What is that?”  
**Graham:** “It’s an air shaft.” _  
_

**Inside The Elevator.  
Henry:** “I’m really, really, really sorry.”  
**Archie:** “It’s alright.”  
**Henry:** “I just wanted to find proof.”  
**Archie:** “No, it’s really alright, Henry. You know, I’m sorry too. Okay, I don’t think you’re crazy. I just, I just think that you’ve got a very strong mother, who’s got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on. When you step off that, she, she gets scared. You know, it’s natural. But, it’s also natural for you to be able to be free, to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway, I didn’t mean those things I just said to you. I never should have said them.”  
**Henry:** “Alright, why did you?”  
**Archie:** “I guess I’m still not a very good person. I’m not the man I wanna be.”  
_(The elevator shakes.)_

**Outside At The Air Shaft.  
**_(The workers remove the metal grate.) **  
**_**Emma:** “Alright, we got it.”  
_(Emma, Regina and Graham look down to the deep shaft.)_  
**Regina:** “So, what’s next?” _  
_

**Inside** **The Elevator.** **  
Henry:** “I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean, you’re Jiminy Cricket.”  
**Archie:** “Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a, was a cricket, okay? It was a conscience, and, and I hardly think that’s me.”  
**Henry:** “But before he was that, he was a guy, who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do.”  
**Archie:** _(Pauses for a while:)_ “He kinda sounds like me.”  
**Henry:** “Now it’s harder for you, because of the curse, to care for the voice inside of you, to be who you wanna be.”  
_(The elevator shakes again.)_ _  
_

**Outside At The Air Shaft** **.  
Marco:** “We need to lower someone straight down, or the line would collapse with the sides of the shaft.”  
**Graham:** “I’ve got the harness.”  
**Regina:** “Lower me down.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, no way. I’m going.”  
**Regina:** “He’s my son.”  
**Emma:** _(Sees that Regina is scared:)_ “He’s my son too. You’ve been sitting behind your desk for ten years. I can do this.”  
_(Regina walks over and closes the gap between them. She’s about to say something when they notice Graham is stood right next to them. As the Sheriff moves away to give them privacy, the moment has passed.)  
_**Regina:** “Just bring him to me.”  
_(Emma smiles reassuringly and nods.)  
_

**Inside** **The Elevator.  
**_(A_ _few stones drop to the elevator_ _.)_ **  
Archie:** “Hey, can I ask you again?”  
**Henry:** “Ask what?”  
**Archie:** “Why do you think it’s so important that your fairy tale theory is true?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know.”  
**Archie:** “Give it a shot.”  
**Henry:** _(Handing Archie a chocolate bar:)_ “ ‘Cause, this can’t be all there is.”  
**Archie:** “I understand.”  
**Henry:** “I thought if I found proof… But I didn’t find anything.”

**Archie:** “That’s not true. I was lost and you found me, right?”  
_(Hands a piece of chocolate to Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “You mean, you remember?”  
**Archie:** “No, I don’t remember. But I do remember the kind of person I wanna be. I just gotta listen harder.”  
_(Some noises erupts from the top.)_  
**Henry:** “What’s that?”  
**Archie:** “It’s a rescue.”  
_(Emma appears, lowering from above.)_  
**Emma:** “You guys okay?”  
**Archie:** “Yeah, we’re both okay.”  
**Emma:** “Hang on, Henry. _(To the walkie-talkie:)_ Okay, let’s get a stop. _(Emma removes the roof of the elevator and grabs Henry, who is held up by Archie:)_ Come on, I got you. Okay. _(To Archie:)_ I got him.”  
**Archie:** “You got him, is he safe?” _  
(The elevator starts to rumble.)  
_**Emma:** “Archie!”  
**Archie:** “It’s gonna fall!”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Archie:** “It’s okay!”  
**Emma and Henry:** “Archie!”  
_(The elevator falls with a loud noise. But Archie is saved because his umbrella has hooked onto a_ _carabiner_ _on Emma’s jeans. Emma laughs with relief and Henry holds up a thumbs-up signal_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** _  
(Outside the air shaft, the crowd all clap their hands as Marco and other workers pull out Emma, Henry and Archie. Regina hugs and pulls Henry away, while Graham stops Emma from following, so he can unhook the harness. Archie and Marco hug each other with joy.)_  
**Emma:** _(Once unhooked, runs over to Henry:)_ “Are you okay, Henry?”  
**Regina:** _(Coldly to Emma:)_ “Deputy, you can clear the crowd away.”  
_(Emma watches hurt as Regina walks away from her.)_  
**Regina:** _(Gets to Archie:)_ “Thank you, Dr. Hopper.”  
**Archie:** “I, uh, I have something to say. _(Marco leaves and Regina follows Archie:)_ I’m gonna continue to treat Henry and I’m gonna do it my own way.”  
**Regina:** “My relief at his safety hasn’t changed a thing, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say, or you…”  
**Archie:** “Or what? You’ll ruin my life? You’ll do your worse? Because I will always do my best.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t test me.”  
**Arcie** **:** “Oh, I don’t need to, because you’re gonna leave me alone and let me do my work, in peace.”  
**Regina:** “Really? Why is that?”  
**Archie:** “Because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle. And do you know how a court determines who’s a fit parent? They consult an expert, particularly one who has treated the child. So, I suggest that you think about that and you’ll allow me to do my work and let me do it the way my conscience tell me to.” _  
(Archie leaves_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Jiminy is listening to crickets chirping alone when he sees a blue star in the sky.)  
_**Jiminy:** _(Whispering:)_ “I wish… _(He closes his eyes and sits on the fence:)_ I wish…”  
_(The Blue Fairy appears.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** “I hear your wish, you don’t need to wish it so loudly. _(Jiminy smiles:)_ But it is not possible. I cannot bring back the boy’s parents.”  
**Jiminy:** “It’s my fault. I have to make it right. I… I will trade my life to make it happen.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “What’s done is done. There may be another way.”  
**Jiminy:** “Tell me, please.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “The little boy, he will grow up to face many challenges. Do you want to help him?”  
**Jiminy:** “Um, I can’t get away from these people, my parents, they’re who I am.”  
**Blue fairy:** “But if you didn’t want to be that, what would you like to be?”  
_(Jiminy pauses and hears the chirping of the crickets. Then he wishes in his heart.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** _(Smiles:)_ “I hear your wish.” _(Waves her wand. Jiminy glows and transformed into a cricket, then laughs and admires his new body.)  
_**Blue Fairy:** “How do you feel?”  
**Jiminy Cricket:** _(Chirping:)_ “Free.”  
**Blue Fair:** “Find the boy, Jiminy. You will live as many years as you need to help him. Just find him.”  
**Jiminy Cricket:** _(Chirping:)_ “How will I? I don’t even know his name.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “His name, is Gepetto.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Outside the mine, Emma and Henry watch Archie and Marco chatting happily._ )  
**Emma:** “Is that Archie’s father?”  
**Henry:** “No, they’re just old friends.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes Henry’s hand:)_ “You really scared me.”  
**Henry:** “I’m sorry.”  
_(Archie and Marco are ready to go.)_  
**Emma:** “Gentleman, well, come on, your mom wants to take you home.”  
**Henry:** “Hey! _(Turns to Archie:)_ Listen!”  
_(The chirping of crickets can be heard.)_  
**Archie:** “Crickets.”  
**Henry:** “They’re back. _(Turns to Emma:)_ Things _are_ changing.” 

**Mr. Gold's Shop.** **  
** _(In Mr. Gold’s pawnshop, Mr. Gold walks past the pair of puppets on the desk.)_ _  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Mary Margaret puts her letter of resignation into the mailbox at the counter.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Outside** **The Mine** **.  
** _(The workers and the crowd chat and drink to celebrate as Regina, standing alone, takes out the piece of glass she picked up earlier that day and throws it down to an air shaft. The piece of glass keeps falling until it hits the ground near a glass coffin_ _.)_

**Emma:** _(Walking up behind her:)_ “Henry’s waiting for you in the car.”  
**Regina:** _(Flatly:)_ “Thank you, Miss Swan.”  
_(Regina makes to move past Emma but the deputy grabs her by the arm.)  
_**Emma:** “You know what, lady, you’re a real piece of work.”  
**Regina:** “So I’ve been told. _(Looks down at Emma’s hand on her arm:)_ Is there anything else?”  
**Emma:** _(Releases her:)_ “I know how scared you were for Henry today. I was scared too and, like you said, I’ve only known him for five minutes. I can’t imagine what it was like for you, standing and waiting to see if your son was gonna come out of that hole alive. _(Regina finally makes eye contact with her:)_ But that doesn’t mean you can treat me like crap. It’s not fair to me and it’s not fair to Henry.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Fair. Do you want to know what’s not fair, Deputy Swan? Raising a child, alone, for years, and still feeling as if you’re not good enough for him. Then to actually have your child run away, find his birth mother and bring her home so that she can ‘save’ him from his life.”  
**Emma:** _(Her anger dissipating rapidly:)_ “Regina…”  
**Regina:** “Well I may not be blonde, wear leather jackets or have legs that go on for days, but I still know what’s best for my son. Did you know before Henry was given that book, we had a great relationship? We laughed, we played, we read comic books together. Now I can barely get him to talk to me. You swoop in and suddenly I’m an afterthought.”  
_(Regina looks away, trying to reign in her emotions.)  
_**Emma:** _(Gently:)_ “Believe it or not, I know how you feel. When I first came here, I told Henry about how I had a foster family until I was three years old and then when they had their own kid they sent me back.”  
**Regina:** _(Looking at her:)_ “That’s… awful.”  
**Emma:** “I didn’t come here to replace you, Regina. I came here to… find something, I guess.”  
**Regina:** “Find what, Miss Swan?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know, somewhere I belong maybe? Find people I care about and who care about me. I didn’t plan on sticking around after dropping off Henry but I’d never had anyone fight to be with me before. And then there’s you.”  
**Regina:** “Me?”  
**Emma:** “Regina, in you I see this strong, confident, beautiful woman who’s raised Henry and given him everything I could never have even dreamed of. But I also see someone who’s lonely and closed off.”  
**Regina:** “That’s because everything I’ve built, everything I’ve become, I’ve done it alone.”  
**Emma:** “I know that and you’ve been incredible. But don’t you think it’s time you had someone to share that with? Don’t you think it’s time you let your guard down, just a little?”  
**Regina:** _(Looks around at all the people leaving:)_ “Things are changing around here and I don’t like it.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods sympathetically:)_ “Not all change is good, but some is. Unexpected things can be great every once and awhile! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life continuing to have everyone do things your way? Or do you want to be challenged and pushed and… I don’t know, to just let go and see what happens? Trust me, I know what it’s like to be afraid of being rejected, of being vulnerable. And I also know how much it sucks to be alone.”  
_(The mayor considers the woman before her.)  
_**Regina:** “Miss Swan, do you remember when I told you the three qualities I find most attractive in someone?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah?”  
**Regina:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “Well, saving my son’s life, beats them all.”  
_(With that, Regina grabs the younger woman by the lapels of her leather jacket and pulls her into a deep,_ _breathtaking_ _kiss.)  
_**Emma:** _(As they part:)_ “Wow. That…”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “You see, _I_ can be unpredictable too. _(Giving Emma a devilish smile, she begins walking back to her car:)_ Good night, Deputy.”  
_(Emma stands there a moment, watching the older woman walk away, then smiles to herself as she thinks about the events of the day.)_

 


	6. The Shepherd

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(David and Kathryn Nolan are standing outside their house.)_  
**Kathryn:** “You know, you had the same look on your face before we bought it, too. You couldn’t see past the ugly windmill on the lawn. And said you’d never buy an old lady house. Do you remember what made you change your mind?”  
**David:** “I see the windmill’s gone.”  
**Kathryn:** “Come on. Everyone’s waiting.”  
**David:** “Who’s everyone?”  
_(They enter the house.)_  
**Kathryn:** _(Inside, everyone is cheering:)_ “This is Gene.”  
**Gene:** “Good to see you, David.”  
**David:** “How are you doing?”  
**Kathryn:** “And this is Ellen, his wife.”  
**David:** “Ellen, hi.”  
**Ellen:** “Good to see you, too.”  
**Kathryn:** “And Frank.”  
**Frank:** “Welcome home, David.”  
**David:** “Hey.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Hey.”  
**Kathryn:** “Dr. Whale.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Hi, David.”  
**David:** “Hi.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Look, I know this is a lot, but it’s good for you. The smallest things can trigger your memories. Just try and have fun.”  
**David:** “Thank you, Dr. Whale. I’ll do my best.”  
**Henry:** _(In another part of the room:)_ “You know why he doesn’t remember? The curse isn’t working on him yet.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, David has amnesia.”  
**Henry:** “Which is preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories.”  
**Emma:** “Right, because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are.”  
**Henry:** “Right, and now is our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's—”  
**Emma:** “He’s Prince Charming.”  
**Henry:** “We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Ms. Blanchard together.”  
**Emma:** “Didn’t we just try that?”  
**Henry:** “And it woke him up.”  
**David:** _(Walking towards them:)_ “Hey. You’re the ones who saved me, right?”  
**Emma:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Oh, yeah, I guess.”  
**David:** “And, uh, you’re also the only ones I know here.”  
**Emma:** “You can hide with us.”  
**David:** “Fantastic. _(He accepts some food from a tray, stabbing it with a toothpick and twirling it:)_ Thank you.”  
**Henry:** “So, you ever use a sword?”  
**David:** _(Laughs:)_ “I’m sorry? Emma? You live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she’s coming tonight?”  
**Emma:** “No, she couldn’t make it.”  
**David:** “Oh.”

 **Kitchen.**  
**Regina:** _(In the kitchen with Kathryn:)_ “You should go out there. There’s plenty of food. Go. Be with you husband.”  
**Kathryn:** “I lost him once. Now I have him back. But it’s like I still don’t have him back. You have no idea how that feels.”  
**Regina:** “Actually, I do. I lost someone once too.”  
**Kathryn:** “Really?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. But the love I lost, there’s no bringing him back. You have a chance here. Go to him.”  
**Kathryn:** “You’re right. And, Regina, thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend. It’s been so lonely. I’m not used to having one.”  
**Regina:** “Neither am I.”  
**Kathryn:** “Well, like it or not, you have one now. _(She leaves the kitchen and walks up to Emma:)_ Have you seen David?”  
**Emma:** “Um, he…” _(She looks at_ _Dr._ _Whale.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “No.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(David spots Mary Margaret trying to hang a birdhouse on a tree outside.)_  
**David:** “Did you not get the invite?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Surprised to see him:)_ “David.”  
**David:** “Here. _(He hops the fence, takes the birdhouse from Mary Margaret and hangs it up:)_ So, I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Because of what I told you. About how I felt. About you. Come on. Don’t tell me it’s one-sided.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re married. It should be no-sided.”  
**David:** “What it should be doesn’t matter. Whoever married Kathryn, it’s not me. I didn’t choose her. I’m choosing you. Now I know you feel it. I can tell.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe it’s because I happened to be the person who saved your life? So why don’t we leave it at that.” _(She walks away_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Prince James is fighting a Behemoth. The Behemoth throws Prince James over its head, and Prince James pretends to be dead. When it attacks, Prince James rolls out of the way and stabs the Behemoth with his sword.)_  
**Prince James:** “Next time, make sure I’m really dead.”  
_(The Behemoth falls. The two Kings watch from a raised platform as other onlookers applaud James’ victory.)_  
**King Midas:** “Well done.” _(Rises.)_  
**King George:** “Well done? There’s an understatement. _(Rises:)_ You see what my son did to that brute? He just killed the unkillable.”  
_(They approach James.)  
_**King Midas:** “A valiant feat for sure. But it is still just a man. Can he do the same with a dragon?”  
**King George:** “Do Fairies sprinkle dust? Do Trolls live under bridges?”  
**Prince James:** _(Placing his hand on George’s shoulder:)_ “Father, relax. _(To Midas:)_ I can kill whatever beast you set after me.“  
**King Midas:** “My kingdom is plagued by a dragon like nothing you’ve ever faced before. He has killed every warrior that’s tried to slay him.”  
**Prince James:** “He has yet to face me.”  
**King Midas:** “My kingdom needs this threat vanquished.”  
**King George:** “And _my_ kingdom needs gold. I’m sure we can work something out.”  
**King Midas:** _(He holds up his glove and someone removes it:)_ “Careful. Remember what happened to Frederick. _(To James:)_ Your sword. _(Prince James holds out his sword and King Midas turns it to gold:)_ Consider it a down payment. You’ll get the rest when you deliver the dragon’s head to me.”  
**Prince James:** “It’s a deal. Forgive me if I refuse to shake on it, King Midas.”  
**King Midas:** _(Laughs:)_ “Come. Let’s discuss the details.”  
_(King Midas and King George walk away.)_  
**Burly Knight:** “A toast to our fearless prince!”  
**Men:** “Yeah!”  
**Prince James:** “No. There’s no celebrating today. This was but a simple test. The task before us it too big, too important to make light of. Just because I was easily able to kill this brute doesn’t mean-”  
_(Suddenly, the Behemoth reaches up and stabs Prince James. Prince James falls. The knights gather around him.)_

 _  
_**The Royal Castle.  
**_(King George looks down at Prince James, who was killed by the Behemoth.)_  
**King George:** “Goodbye, my son.”  
_(Knights take Prince James’s body away.)_  
**Burly Knight:** “Your majesty, there is no time to grieve. If Midas learns he is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon, and we will never see an ounce of his gold.”  
**King George:** “Yes. Yes. The kingdom must survive.”  
**Burly Knight:** “So what are we to do?”  
**King George:** “I have asked for help. It should be here soon.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Oh, it’s here.”  
**King George:** _(To his knights:)_ “Leave us.” _(The knights leave.)_  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “So this is how you treat my gifts. You really must be more careful.”  
**King George:** “He was not a gift. He was my son.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “A son I gave you.”  
**King George:** “In a deal we made. You did me no favors.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Yes, yes I did. Shame you and the queen couldn’t conceive a child on your own. My price for that is a pittance. But now that she’s gone, well, I assume that conceiving an heir is out of the question. Let alone a dragon slayer.”  
**King George:** “Then let’s do another deal. Bring him back. I need my son to do this. I’ll give you anything.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Anything?”  
**King George:** “What do you want?”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “There’s a magic wand I desire. It belongs to a certain fairy godmother who’s patron to your family. I want to know her whereabouts.”  
**King George:** “Done. Now tell me. How do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Bring him back? Oh, no, no. That’s out of the question. He’s dead. Magic can do much, but not that!”  
**King George:** “But you just said-”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Nothing about resurrection.”  
**King George:** “Then my kingdom is lost. I am alone.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Oh, dear. Oh deary, deary, dear. Did I not tell you that I could have your son slay the dragon? And am I not a man of my word?”  
**King George:** “I thought you said he was gone forever!”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Oh, that he is. But his brother…”  
**King George:** “His what?”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “His twin brother. Did I not mention there was another?”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Prince Charming, dressed as a shepherd, looks over sheep on a farm.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Mary Margaret is roughly scrubbing a plate while washing the dishes in her apartment.)_  
**Emma:** “You might want to ease up, or that Brillo Pad’s going to press charges.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The dishes were just piling up.”  
**Emma:** “This have anything to do with David stopping by? I saw him skulking away as I pulled up.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We just, um, he just…”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I know what you were both just. And you did the right thing.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He made a pretty compelling case.”  
**Emma:** “But he’s still married. I know. I was just at the party.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What do I do?”  
**Emma:** “You need to stop cleaning and have a drink. _(Emma pours some drinks:)_ Here’s the thing. I don’t know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you gotta stay strong, and he has to figure out his life. Cheers.”  
_(They both raise their glasses and drink_ _.)_

**Nolan House.** **  
**_(David is looking through old pictures at his house.)_  
**Kathryn:** “You look different. Your hair. It’s longer. You used to always have a buzz cut. You used to complain that long hair was itchy. And hard to take care of.”  
**David:** “I guess it grew while I was in there.”  
**Kathryn:** “So, I was going to go to bed. Do you want to join me?”  
**David:** “Do you mean ‘go to bed’ go to bed? Or go to bed?”  
**Kathryn:** “Whatever you want.”  
**David:** “Why don’t we just sit and talk some more. _(Kathryn kisses David. David pulls back:)_ This isn’t right.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(David is herding a sheep into its enclosure.)  
_**David** **:** “Come on. Come. Come on. Hey. Didn’t see that coming, did you?”  
**Ruth:** “Honey.”  
**David** **:** “Mother. How was the market?”  
**Ruth:** “It was interesting.”  
**David** **:** “Interesting? Normally, you come back cursing the prices.”  
**Ruth:** “Oh, well, that’s still the case. But this time I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant.”  
**David** **:** _(Tying the fence shut:)_ “Grain? We don’t need any grain.”  
**Ruth:** “He has a daughter. She’s ready for marriage. He thinks the two of you would make a great couple.”  
**David** **:** “Mother!”  
**Ruth:** “I know, I know, I hate myself for even bringing it up.”  
**David** **:** “Let me guess. She has a dowry that will save the farm.”  
**Ruth:** “We are running out of options.”  
**David** **:** “Mother, please. As poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford. I will find a way to save this farm, but I won’t do it by marrying for riches. When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love.”  
**Ruth:** “When are you going to learn? You can’t have everything.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** _(Appearing behind him:)_ “Oh, perhaps he can.” _(Laughs.)_

 **A Short While Later.  
David **:** ** “A twin brother? And you gave him to that man?”  
**Ruth:** “We were poor. Barely surviving. And he came along with an offer. One of you for the farm.”  
**David** **:** “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
**Ruth:** “The deal forbade us from ever speaking of it. Your father regretted the decision the minute that man took your brother. He carried the guilt with him to his grave.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Hate to interrupt this tender moment. Time is of the essence.”  
**David** **:** “Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this. _(Ruth goes inside:)_ What do you want from me?”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Oh, not me, dear. The King. He needs a prince to slay a dragon.”  
**David** **:** “I’m not a dragon slayer.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “No, but your brother was. This new found kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part. The King’s knights will take care of everything else. All you must do is deliver the dragon’s head to Midas.”  
**David** **:** “What’s in it for you?”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “What’s in it for me is my business. You should be asking yourself what’s in it for you. You do this, your poor mother, well, the King is going to make sure she never wants for anything ever again. Your farm will be saved, and you, should you survive, you shall come home the conquering hero! Now don’t tell me you don’t want that.”  
**David** **:** “I don’t have a choice, do I?”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Oh, everyone has a choice, dearie. Just make sure it’s the right one.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Mary Margaret is reading a newspaper in Granny’s Diner.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “I’m a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he wakes up on someone else’s watch.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hello, Dr. Whale.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital. I hope it wasn’t because of me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Confused:)_ “Why would it be because of you?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Well, our date. I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It’s not classy, and I’m sorry, but if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day.” _(Leaves.)_  
**Regina:** _(Enters to diner:)_ “Ms. Blanchard, may I have a word?”  
_(Takes a seat across from her.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Of course.”  
**Regina:** “I wanted to talk to you about my friend, Kathryn. But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband, David. You don’t belong together. He’s not yours. He’s taken. Find somebody else.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I haven’t done anything.”  
**Regina:** “Really? So he just up and left his wife on a whim?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He did what?”  
**Regina:** “You don’t know. _(Mary Margaret shakes her head:)_ Well, I suspect you soon will, so listen carefully, dear. Because it’s in your best interest. Stay away. He’s in a fragile state. He doesn’t know who he is or what he’s doing, and you’re this close to wrecking multiple lives. So before you do something that can’t be undone, let him remember who he was.” _(Leaves_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(David studies his reflection in a shield.)_  
**King Midas:** “There he is. Our savior. The man who is going to tear the dragon limb from limb. _(David draws his sword:)_ You do this, and you’ll be a legend.”  
_(Walks away.)_  
**Burly Knight:** _(Walking over:)_ “Here. Let me. You’ve fastened it wrong. _(He properly fastens David's_ _armor_ _:)_ Here. Give me that.”  
_(The knight takes David’s sword.)_  
**David:** “Well, how will I fight? How will I protect myself?”  
**Burly Knight:** “You won’t. You will stay outside the cave while we kill the dragon. If you don’t come out of this alive, Midas won’t give our kingdom any gold. You might have the title of hero, but not the job.”  
_(The dragon roars in the distance.)  
_**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The Burly Knight leads David and the other knights towards the dragon’s lair.)_  
**Burly Knight:** “The dragon’s lair is through there. You stay here. We’ll be back.” _(He leads the knights into the cave. David waits outside with two other knights.)_  
**David:** “Did you know him well?”  
**Knight:** “Who?”  
**David:** “My brother. The Prince.”  
**Knight:** “Yeah, we knew him. He was the bravest man I ever met.”  
_(From the cave, the dragon roars and exhales fire. Men scream.)_  
**David:** “They need our help.”  
_(He tries to run forward, but the knights hold him back.)_  
**Knight:** “We stay here. Our orders are clear.”  
**David:** “People are dying!”  
**Knight:** “Don’t move! Stay back!”  
**David:** _(Breaks free and runs toward the cave:)_ “Hey! _(He pulls the Burly Knight out of the way:)_ Where’s your sword? _(The dragon exhales more fire and men scream:)_ Stay here. _(David tries to pick up a sword, but it is too hot and he immediately drops it. He runs between two rock faces, picking up the golden sword along the way, and the dragon tries to follow, but cannot fit through the gap:)_ You didn’t see that coming, did you?”  
_(David slices the dragon’s head off with the sword.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Mary Margaret is opening mail in her classroom at_ _Storybrooke_ _Elementary School.)_  
**David:** “Careful. Looks sharp.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You can’t be here.”  
**David:** “I need to see you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Tell me you didn’t leave your wife because of me. I do not want to destroy your marriage.”  
**David:** “You’re not. It’s me. I don’t want to hurt her either. But the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. She needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m really trying hard to stay away from you. _(She starts putting books on desks:)_ To do the right thing.”  
**David:** “Why is that the right thing?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because you already have a life.”  
**David:** “With someone I didn’t choose. _(The school bell rings and students begin to enter the class:)_ The man who chose that life, whomever married Kathryn is gone. The man here wants someone else.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You really have to leave me alone.”  
_(She starts pushing him towards the door.)_  
**David:** “Is that truly what you want?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Go.”  
**David:** “Meet me tonight. At least think about it. I’ll be at the bridge where you found me at eight o'clock. Think about it until then and then decide. If you don’t show, I’ll know, and I’ll never bother you again. But if you choose this, if you choose us, you know where I’ll be.” _(Leaves.)_

 **Sheriff’s** **Department.  
**_(Emma is looking through files at the_ _Storybrooke_ _Sheriff Department.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Enters and holds out a box of donuts:)_ “Sometimes the cliches are true.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. What do you want?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “There’s a darts tournament at The Rabbit Hole tonight and I thought maybe we could play as a team? I’ve never really had a deputy before so…"  
**Emma:** “Does it look like I play darts?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I think you could do anything when you put your mind to it.”  
**Emma:** “Sorry boss, I have plans with Mary Margaret tonight. But, I will take a bear claw.” _(Takes a bear claw from the box.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Rushes in:)_ “Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I’ll just go patrol my office.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks.”  
_(Graham goes into his office.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “He left his wife. David! He left her! He left Kathryn!”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Slow down.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight.”  
**Emma:** “That’s, uh…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I mean, I’m trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you do?”  
**Emma:** “I’d go.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Well, he left her. It’s one thing to say that he wants you, but it’s another to actually make a choice, and now he has. That’s all you can ask for.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don’t think Regina would be happy.”  
**Emma:** _(With a mischievous smirk:)_ “All the more reason to do it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Good lord. Is this really happening?”  
**Emma:** “You tell me.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(In his room at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast, David paces. He looks out his window and sees that the clock tower reads 7:45.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(In King Midas’ castle, King George and David present King Midas with the dragon’s head, which has been turned to gold.)_  
**King** **George:** “He has done it. Everything you asked for and more. My son battled the dragon and prevailed.”  
**King Midas:** “Bring it to the palace. Put it between the chimera and the mapinguari.” _(The knights carry the dragon head away.)_  
**King George:** _(Whispering to David:)_ “We did it. We pulled it off.”  
**David:** _(Also whispering:)_ “Yes. Now how much longer before I can return home?”  
**King George:** “That’s a discussion not for now.”  
**King Midas:** “From this day forth, may that beast’s head be a reminder to us, of the valiant warrior who killed it. The bravest, most noble Prince I have ever met. You have earned my utmost respect.”  
**King George:** “We treasure that respect, King Midas, just as we respect your treasure.”  
**King Midas:** “Yes, yes. You were promised gold, and gold you shall have, but I did not get to where I am by thinking small. I stand before you now because I dared to dream big. I was not just looking for a dragon slayer. I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land, a hero. Someone who could unite the kingdoms. Someone I would be proud to call family. Bring her! _(Princess Abigail enters the room:)_ Gentleman, may I present my daughter, Abigail? Beyond gold, beyond anything, I value her most. I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I could find a companion worthy of her, and now I have.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “He killed the dragon? _(King Midas nods:)_ I guess he’ll do.”  
**King Midas:** “And so, Prince James, I offer you my daughter’s hand in marriage.”  
**David:** “King Midas, I am humbled by your generous offer, but I can’t honestly say I’m-”  
**King George:** _(Cutting in, chuckling:)_ “My son. Always so humble. _(He pulls David in and whispers in his ear:)_ If you say anything but yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom. You will marry this girl. Or I will kill you. I will kill your mother. I will turn that farm to ash. Do you understand me? I’ll take your silence for wisdom. Follow it. I know you’ll make the right decision.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(David walks along the sidewalk, looking at a map. He appears to be lost.)_  
**Regina:** “Mr. Nolan?”  
**David:** “Oh!”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work and I saw you. Are you lost?”  
**David:** “Yeah. Yeah, kind of. I’m looking for the toll bridge.”  
**Regina:** “Ah, where you were found.”  
**David:** “Yeah.”  
**Regina:** “Trying to jog your memory?”  
**David:** “No, I’m meeting someone.”  
**Regina:** “So you made your choice.”  
**David:** “Yes.”  
**Regina:** “Well, I don’t suppose I can convince you to change your mind?”  
**David:** “I can’t change what I feel.”  
**Regina:** “No, of course not. Walk down the street to Mr. Gold’s pawnshop. You’ll find a fork in the road. Go left. It will take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge.”  
**David:** “Thank you, uh, for understanding.” _(Starts to walk away.)_  
**Regina:** “Good luck, David. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”  
_(David nods and jogs away.)  
_

**Toll Bridge.  
** _(Mary Margaret waits for David at the toll bridge.)_

**Mr. Gold's Shop.  
**_(David is searching for the toll bridge. He enters Mr. Gold’s pawnshop for directions.)  
_**David:** “Hello? Hello?”  
_(He spots the mobile that hung over Emma’s crib in the Enchanted Forest and goes over to look at it.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Charming.”  
**David:** _(Sees Mr. Gold:)_ “I’m sorry?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The mobile. Isn’t it charming? Exquisitely designed. Masterfully crafted. I could get it down if you like.”  
**David:** “No, no, no. I mean, it’s very nice, but actually I’m looking for the toll bridge. The mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It seems Ms. Mills has led you astray.”  
**David:** “Yeah. Yeah, you’d think the mayor would know her own town.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “One would think. Out of the door, turn right, two blocks, you’ll find the trail. Can’t miss it.”  
**David:** “Thank you.”  
_(He starts to leave but spots the windmill that used to be on the front lawn of his house.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “See something you like?”  
**David:** “Where did you get that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That old thing? That’s been gathering dust for forever.”  
**David:** _(Spins the windmill:)_ “I think this belonged to me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Really? Are you sure?”  
**David:** “Yes. I remember.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(David rides a horse onto his mother’s farm.)_ **  
David:** _(Dismounts the horse:)_ “Mother.”  
**Ruth:** “Oh, you’re back. You’re alive.”  
**David:** “Yes.”  
**Ruth:** _(Hugs her son:)_ “Oh. Oh.”  
**David:** “I did it.”  
**Ruth:** “Are you hurt? I’ve been so worried.”  
**David:** “I’m fine, mother, really.”  
**Ruth:** “Oh, look at you. Look at you. You… you look like a… like a… oh, you look like a Prince! Come inside, I’ll make us some supper. You should see the house, the farm. The king is going to take care of us. He’s already started. _(She starts for the house but realizes that David isn’t following:)_ What? What’s wrong?”  
**David:** “Midas wants us to unite the kingdoms. By marrying me to his daughter.”  
**Ruth:** “What?”  
**David:** “It makes the grain merchant’s dowry look like sheep dung.”  
**Ruth:** “No. You were right to turn down that offer as you must this one too. Every day you’ve been gone has shown me it was shameful of me to ever encourage you otherwise. Your freedom to choose is more important than anything. I’ll give up the farm.”  
**David:** “No.”  
**Ruth:** “They can’t force you.”  
**David:** “Yes they can, and because of our ruse Midas can never know who I am, which…”  
**Ruth:** “We can’t ever see each other again.”  
**David:** “Yes.”  
**Ruth:** “Then don’t do it. Run away.”  
**David:** “I can’t. They will kill you.”  
**Ruth:** “I lose you either way. At least I’ll know you’ll be happy.”  
**David:** “I already accepted Midas’s offer. I didn’t come here for advice, Mother. I came here to say goodbye. There was too much at stake. I couldn’t let the kingdom suffer on my account. I couldn’t let them hurt you. You know, you were right about one thing. I can’t have everything.”  
**Ruth:** “Oh, my boy. My sweet, sweet boy. _(She takes off her wedding ring:)_ Give this to your wife to be.”  
**David:** “No, mother. I don’t love her. I don’t even know her. I can’t take this.”  
**Ruth:** “Just because you don’t know her doesn’t mean you won’t grow to love her. True love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I’ve had it as your mother. Now you will have it. Take it.”  
**David:** “No. No.”  
**Ruth:** _(Puts the ring in his hand:)_ “Take it, and I’ll know, even if I never see you again, I’ll know you’ll find love. I’ll know you’ll be happy.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Mary Margaret waits for David at the toll bridge, twisting the same ring Ruth gave Prince Charming around her finger.)_ **  
David:** _(Runs up to her:)_ “You came.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You sound surprised. In fact, you almost sound a bit disappointed.”  
**David:** “I remember.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Kathryn?”  
**David:** “Everything.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you love her?”  
**David:** “I don’t know. But I know I did. I remember how I felt, and I think I have to honor that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And everything that you said to me-”  
**David:** “Is true. I do have feelings for you. Intense feelings. Feelings I don’t quite understand.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re going back to her.”  
**David:** “It’s the right thing to do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The right thing to do was _not_ to lead me on.”  
**David:** “I know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So you’ve made your choice.”  
**David:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s okay. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.” _  
(Mary Margaret walks away, heartbroken_ _.)_

**The** **Mayor’s House. Bedroom.**  
_(The sound of rustling sheets can be heard in the darkness. A moment later, a bedside lamp is switched on to reveal Regina Mills in her negligee, looking anxiously towards the door. Relaxing slightly she turns her attention back towards her companion who is currently jumping up and down, frantically trying to pull her jeans on.)_  
**Regina:** _(Smirking:)_ “Having trouble, dear?”  
**Emma:** _(Whispering:)_ “Regina, this isn’t funny. If Henry finds us like this-”  
**Regina:** “So, you’re ashamed of what we did?”  
_(The younger woman finishes buckling her jeans and looks over to see Regina drop her head and look away.)  
_**Emma:** “What? No, Regina… _(Moving to sit beside the brunette on the bed:)_ I just think this’d be a lot to handle for a ten year old. Hey. _(Reaching over to lift Regina’s face towards her, she sees the smirk clearly evident on the mayor’s face:)_ You’re messing with me?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course I am, you idiot. I don’t want Henry finding out about us either. I mean can you imagine?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “That’d be one awkward conversation.”  
**Regina:** “And not one I intend on having in the middle of the night.” **  
Emma:** _(Glancing at Regina’s cleavage:)_ “Especially when you’re wearing that.”  
**Regina:** _(Leaning forward:)_ “Not that you have any objections to it?”  
**Emma:** “Me? No, Ma'am.”  
**Regina:** “Good. Now come here. _(Crooks a finger and Emma follows. They share a deep, long kiss:)_ Mm. That’ll be all, deputy.”  
**Emma:** _(Gets to her feet, holding her shoes in one hand and saluting with the other:)_ “Happy to be of service, Madam Mayor.”  
_(Regina watches as the blonde gathers up her jacket and heads quietly towards the door.)_

**Mayor’s** **House. Exterior.  
**_(Emma is pulling on her jacket and walking away from the house when she senses something. Leaning against the bushes, she strikes the figure in the stomach as they walk by. The figure is Sheriff Graham.)_  
**Emma:** “Graham?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “This was your plans with Mary Margaret?”  
**Emma:** “Er…Plans changed. Regina needed me to-”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Sleep with her?”  
**Emma:** _(Snaps:)_ “No.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Then why were you sneaking out of the house? Surely Henry’s bedtime was hours ago?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t owe you an explanation.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Oh I think you do. I brought you on as my deputy to help keep Regina off the department’s back. Now she’s got you on yours.”  
**Emma:** “Oh my god. _(Dragging him away from the house:)_ Keep your damn voice down. I don’t care what you think you saw. It’s none of your damn business.”   
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Staggers:)_ “I really think it is.”  
**Emma:** _(Smells his breath:)_ “Ugh, you’re drunk, Sheriff. Go home and sleep it off.”  
_(Emma walks away as Graham stares after her, an anguished expression on her face.)_

**Nolan House. Exterior.** **  
**_(David rings the doorbell to the Nolan house. Kathryn answers the door.)_  
**David:** “You were right. I did hate that windmill out front.”  
**Kathryn:** “You remember. _(David Nods:)_ How much do you remember?”  
**David:** “Enough. I know we weren’t at a good place when I left. I know you thought I was leaving you, but I wasn’t. I wanted to work things out, I just needed some time. Then I had my accident and got much more time than I expected. I’m sorry.”  
**Kathryn:** “I’m sorry too.”  
**David:** “I know we have work to do. Let’s see what happens.”  
**Kathryn:** “I’d like that.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(David walks towards King Midas and King George with Princess Abigail.)_  
**King Midas:** “Let this mark the beginning of a new era, of a new kingdom, united and strong.”  
**King George:** “An era of mutual prosperity.”  
**King Midas:** “Abigail, James. As I stay to work out the particulars of our new land with King George, go to your new home at my palace. We’ll be along shortly. And the celebration will be beyond your dreams.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “Thank you, Daddy. I trust that you know best.”  
**King George:** _(Leads David to the side:)_ “I’m glad you made the right decision, son.” _(Holds out his hand to shake.)_  
**David:** _(Shakes King George’s hand, reluctantly:)_ “Thank you, father.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “Come. I’m tired of waiting.”  
**David:** “Well, then our journey shall begin. I thought we might take the scenic route.” _(Princess Abigail walks away.)_  
**King** **George:** “Smile, son. You’re on the road to true love.”   _(_ _David follows Princess Abigail.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Snow White watches David and Princess Abigail’s carriage roll by from a tree.)_  
**Princess Abigail:** _(To David:)_ “I told you the troll road would have been quicker. Are you even listening to me?”  
**Knight:** “Halt! There’s something in the road.” _(Snow White smiles.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Mary Margaret sits alone in Granny’s Diner._ _Dr._ _Whale enters and sits next to her.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Rough day?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t feel like talking.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Come on. Sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone when you don’t give a crap what they think.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looks at him then smiles despite herself:)_ “You ever walk into a situation where you know exactly what’s going to happen? And then you go into it anyway. And then when what you’re afraid of happens, you kick yourself because you should have known better. But that’s just who you are, so you keep punishing yourself.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “No.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How do you do that?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “By never doing what’s expected. It keeps life interesting. Can I buy you a drink?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Hesitates, then makes a decision:)_ “You can buy me two.”

 


	7. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Graham is playing darts by himself as Sidney Glass watches on.)_  
**Sidney:** “Nice shot, chief. I betcha 20 bucks you can’t do it again.”  
_(Ruby sidles up beside Graham with a tray of shots. The Sheriff takes one, downs it, then throws, hitting his target.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Next round’s on him.”  
_(Emma appears from a back room.)  
_**Ruby:** “Emma, what can I get you?”  
**Emma:** _(Trying to avoid the Sheriff:)_ “Nothing. _(She walks towards the diner exit. Turning, Graham throws a dart which embeds itself in the wall in front of Emma:)_ What the hell? You could have hit me.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Walking towards her:)_ “I never miss. You’ve been avoiding me… since last night when I saw you …”  
**Emma:** “Leaving the mayor? And, yes, that is a euphemism. I’m not avoiding you, Graham. I just have no interest in having this conversation.”

 **Granny’s Diner. Exterior.**  
_(Emma leaves the diner and Graham follows.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Why are you so upset?”  
**Emma:** “I’m not upset!”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “If that were true, you’d be at the bar with me having a drink and not running away.”  
**Emma:** “It’s none of your business.”

**Sheriff Graham:** _(Running after her:)_ “Can we please talk about this?”  
**Emma:** “Why?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I don’t know. Uh, maybe so I can understand what you feel.”  
**Emma:** “You need analysis, go talk to Archie.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I wanna talk to you.”  
**Emma:** “Well, your prejudice is your problem, not mine.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “You don’t understand, I’m not judging you. I want to know what it’s like with her.”  
**Emma:** “You’re sick!”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “No, listen. I don’t _feel_ anything. Can you understand that?”  
**Emma:** “Well numbing yourself with alcohol will do that to you.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Look, we’re all adults. You can do whatever you want.”  
**Emma:** “Good, glad we agree.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “It’s just…”  
_(Graham moves forward and kisses Emma. Blurred impressions of a forest fill his mind's eye. A wolf with eyes of different_ _colors_ _\- one red, the other one blue, appears briefly.)_  
**Emma:** _(Pushing him away:)_ “What the hell was _that_?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Did you see that?”  
**Emma:** “How much have you been drinking? That was _way_ over the line.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I’m sorry. I just…?”  
**Emma:** _(Angrily:)_ “What? You what?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I need to feel something.”  
**Emma:** “Listen to me, Graham. You are drunk and lonely. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing. You’re not getting it with me.”

**The** **Mayor’s House.** _  
(Emma knocks on the door.)_  
**Regina:** _(Opens the door:)_ “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Is Henry asleep?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. Why?”  
**Emma:** “We’ve got a problem.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
**_(Snow White places a white rose on her father’s_ _coffin. The_ _Evil Queen watches her.)  
_**Snow White:** “Goodbye, father.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Approaches, touching Snow’s shoulder:)_ “I’m so sorry, Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “I loved him so much.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Putting an arm around Snow:)_ “So did I dear. So did I. The loss I feel for my husband must be nothing compared to the loss you feel for your father. _(Snow sobs:)_ If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I may only be your mother through marriage, but I’m here for you dear. Truly and forever _.”  
_

**Dark** **Palace. The Evil Queen’s** **Chamber** **.**  
**Magic Mirror:** “Congratulations. Your revenge is almost complete.”  
**Evil Queen:** “One down. One to go.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “She has no idea, does she?”  
**Evil Queen:** “That I’m responsible for his passing? She sought comfort with me. Sickening. I could have ended her miserable existence right there. Believe me, it was tempting.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “It would have sated your soul.”  
**Evil Queen:** “The kingdom is still loyal to her. They would turn on me. They don’t know the wretchedness inside her as I do. They don’t know what she did to me. We must be delicate in this next phase. Her demise must be handled with care.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “Perhaps one of your knights, your Majesty.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No. I need someone adept at murder. Bereft of mercy.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “Someone with no heart.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Now you understand.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “Well, in that case you need a huntsman.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Forest.** **  
**_(The Huntsman kills a stag.)_  
**Huntsman:** _(Kneels beside the stag:)_ “You have died so that I may live. Forgive me. Your sacrifice is honorable. Thank you. _(A wolf approaches him:)_ Don’t worry boy, you won’t go hungry tonight.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Loft.  
Emma:** _(Coming downstairs and noticing flowers on the kitchen table:)_ “Really?”  
_(Throws them into a garbage bin.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh. Hey. Wait, what are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “If Graham thinks flowers will work on me -”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, those… were mine.”  
**Emma:** “Oh. From David?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. Dr. Whale.”  
**Emma:** “Why would Dr. Whale - _(Mary Margaret looks back at Emma:)_ Are you serious?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know, it’s a disaster.”  
**Emma:** “No. That’s amazing. You’re getting over David.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “First of all, there’s nothing to get over. And second of all: just a one-night-stand.”  
**Emma:** “Not according to those flowers.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t have called him.”  
**Emma:** “Oh my God. You called him? _(Smirks:)_ That’s definitely not a one-night-stand.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay, I’m still learning. I- I never had one before. I felt guilty.”  
**Emma:** “Why? There’s nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me, with men, one nighters is as far as I ever go.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s because you’re-”  
**Emma:** “Because I’m what?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Never mind.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Tell me. What do I do?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re just protecting yourself. With that wall you put up.”  
**Emma:** “Just because I don’t get emotional with a man.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You don’t get emotional with a man? The floral abuse tells a different story.”  
**Emma:** “What story is that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The one that’s obvious to everyone - except apparently you. That you have feelings for Graham.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Come on, you are way off here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There’s that wall.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not a wall.”  
_(Mary Margaret picks the flowers out of the garbage bin. She puts them into a vase.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Really?”  
**Emma:** “The guy is my boss! And despite the fact that I have shown zero interest in him as a man, he drunkenly kissed me in the street! If that’s what you consider being cautious then-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ok, ok, that’s true. But, Emma. That wall of yours, it may keep out pain. But it also may keep out love.”  
_(Takes the vase and leaves_ _.)_

**In The Woods** **.  
**_(Sheriff Graham rushes through the woods. A distant howl of a wolf can be heard. Then there is a sound of a shovel digging. Mr. Gold appears.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Good morning, Sheriff. Sorry if I startled you.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Right. Sorry, I, I thought you were a wolf.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Grins:)_ “Did I forget to shave?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “What are you doing out here so early?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A spot of gardening. Yourself?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I was looking for…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A wolf. Yeah, I think I’m beginning to catch on. You know, to the best of my knowledge there are no wolves in Storybrooke. Not the literal kind anyway. Why are you looking?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “You’ll think I’m crazy.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Try me.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I saw one in my dreams and then I saw one for real. Just a few hours ago. Did you- Did you see anything unusual out there?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Looking closely at his shovel:)_ “I’m afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful. _(Walks past Sheriff Graham:)_ You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams _(Pauses and turns around to face him:)_ dreams are memories _(Pauses:)_ memories of another life.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “W- What do you believe?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I never rule out anything. Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.** _  
(The Huntsman and the wolf who accompanies him are briefly seen walking in the woods. A short time later, the Huntsman and his wolf enter a tavern. A drink is placed in front of the Huntsman. The Huntsman throws a chunk of meat down to the wolf.)_  
**Man 1:** _(Noticing:)_ “They’re letting animals in here now?”  
**Man 2:** “This isn’t a slaughterhouse.”  
**Man 3:** “Forget it. He might as well be one, too. I heard he was raised by ‘em.”  
**Man 4:** “He does smell like 'em.”  
**Man 5:** “Pathetic. I’ve heard he cries over his kills. You believe that?”  
**Man 2:** _(Approaching the Huntsman:)_ “Tell me, Huntsman: What kind of a man cries over an animal?”  
**Huntsman:** “An honorable one.”  
**Man 2:** “What do you know about honor?”  
**The Huntsman:** “I have it. They have it. You don’t.”  
**Man 2:** “Animals have it?”  
**The Huntsman:** “They are pure of heart. Not selfish and self-serving like people.” _(The wolf stands up and snarls.)_  
**Man 2:** “Tell him to stop threatening me. Because you know, what I do to pets that threaten me? I hang them on my wall.”  
_(He draws a knife. The Huntsman rises from his table and stabs the man’s shoulder. Man 2 falls to the ground with a groan.)_  
**The Huntsman:** “He’s not a pet.”  
_(Man 3 attacks the Huntsman. The Huntsman fights him off by throwing him against a mirror. The mirror’s glass breaks. Picking up a shard, the Huntsman turns to face another enemy. The frightened man turns and leaves. The Huntsman puts the shard down on the table, briefly reflecting in it.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
**_(The Evil Queen watches the scene in the tavern through a mirror.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “He’s perfect. Bring him to me.”  
( _A guard nods and leaves_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. In** **The Woods** **.  
**_(Sheriff Graham still tries to track down the wolf. Distant howling can be heard again. Sheriff Graham catches a glimpse of the wolf’s fur. The wolf stands still for a moment and Sheriff Graham is able to face him.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “What do you want? _(The wolf turns and trudges away:)_ HEY!”  
_(Graham whistles and the wolf turns and approaches him. Sheriff Graham rests a hand on the wolf’s head. The wolf looks at him.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Blurred** **Impressions Of A Forest** **.  
** _(The Huntsman raises a knife. Snow White is with him, eyes widened with fear. The wolf who accompanied the Huntsman howls. The Evil Queen’s vault can be seen.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(Sheriff Graham is in the woods. The wolf has disappeared. Sheriff Graham looks around confused and then heads back to town.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke** **Elementary School.  
**_(School bell rings. Sheriff Graham enters Mary Margaret’s class_.)  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Mary Margaret, can I talk to you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Graham, what’s the matter? Are you okay?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I think we- I think we know each other.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course we do.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “No, no, no. Not from here. Not from Storybrooke.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “From where then?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Another life.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
**_(The Huntsman enters the Evil Queen’s chambers_.)  
**Evil Queen:** “Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you the Huntsman? _(The Huntsman remains silent. The Evil Queen rises from her chair:)_ You’re a tortured one, aren’t you, Huntsman? Is this because your parents abandoned you to the wolves?”  
**Huntsman:** “Those weren’t my parents. All they did was give birth to me. The wolves are my family.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Wolves, indeed. I always felt there were two kinds of people. Wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you, Huntsman, you are most certainly a wolf.”  
**Huntsman:** “Why am I here?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’d like you to kill someone for me. Can you do that?”  
**Huntsman:** “I kill for me. Why would I do anything for you?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because I have so much to offer. A place at my court. You’ll become my official huntsman.”  
**Huntsman:** “I’m not interested in being a pet. This place is a cage.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You’d be awash in luxury. Wanting for nothing.”  
**Huntsman:** “You’ve an army at your disposal. What do you need of me?”  
**Evil Queen:** “My prey is beloved by all the kingdom. I need someone who won’t be blinded by that. Someone without compassion. Someone who’ll have no qualms carving a heart out and bringing it back for my collection.”  
**Huntsman:** “That’s me.”  
**Evil Queen:** “As I suspected. Now, tell me: What will it take? What do you want? There must be something.”  
**Huntsman:** “Outlaw the hunting of wolves. They are to be left alone. They are to be protected.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Simple enough.”  
**Huntsman:** “So, who do you want me to kill?”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Elementary School.**  
_(Mary Margaret’s classroom.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Mary Margaret, how long have we known each other?” **  
Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know. A while.”  
_(They each take a seat opposite each other.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Do you remember when we met?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Takes a moment to consider:)_ “No.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Me neither. I can’t remember when I met you or when I met anyone. Isn’t that odd?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know. I- I suppose. I think that’s just life. Things get hazy.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Have I ever hurt you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh Graham, no. Of course not. What is going on?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Do you believe in other lives?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Like heaven?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I mean like past lives?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’ve been talking to Henry.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Henry?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, he has this book of stories. He has been going on about how he thinks we are all characters from them. From another land. We’ve forgotten who we really are. _(Sees Graham considering this:)_ Which, of course, makes no sense.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Right. No, of course.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Moves closer to him, touching his forehead:)_ “Graham, you’re burning up. Go home and get some rest. I think you’ll feel much better after you’ve had some sleep.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Right, you’re absolutely right. I’m sorry to disturb you. Thank you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White and the Huntsman are in the woods.)_  
**Snow White:** “You know, when I was a little girl, the summer palace was my favorite place. The mountains surrounding it felt like a cradle. They always made me feel safe. I look forward to returning to it now. Stuffy in there? _(The Huntsman takes off his helmet:)_ Here.”  
_(Offers him an apple and takes one herself.)_  
**Huntsman:** “No.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re not a knight, are you?”  
**Huntsman:** “What makes you say that?”  
**Snow White:** “Without fail, every one of my father’s men has offered me condolences. Except you.”  
**Huntsman:** “Please accept my condolences.”  
**Snow White:** “And they all know how to wear armor. She picked you to take me. Why?”  
**Huntsman:** “I think you know.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re going to kill me.”  
**Huntsman:** “You have good instincts.”  
**Snow White:** “And you have too much armor.”  
_(_ _Snow_ _picks up a large branch from the ground and hits the Huntsman with it. Then she runs off as the Huntsman gives chase_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.  
**_(Emma is at the station. She places a file on Graham’s desk and picks up a dart. She throws it, aiming at the dart board but misses it. Emma goes to pick up the darts as Regina walks in.)  
_**Regina:** “Our taxes always hard at work, I see.”  
**Emma:** “Funny. Graham isn’t here. I assume he took a sick day, considering.”  
**Regina:** “Hm, so he’s had a reprieve, for now.”  
**Emma:** “A reprieve? Regina, tell me you didn’t come here to fire Graham?”  
**Regina:** "He assaulted you, Miss Swan, what would you have me do?”  
**Emma:** “He was drunk, it won’t happen again.”  
_(Emma turns and walks back toward her desk. Regina follows.)_  
**Regina:** “Inebriated or not, he still put his hands on you.”  
**Emma:** “I can handle myself, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t doubt that, dear. But isn’t it more fun when I handle things for you?”  
_(Emma turns to catch Regina checking her out.)_  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Are you flirting with me in the Sheriff’s office?”  
**Regina:** “I’m not _not_ flirting with you. _(Returns the smile:)_ But as Regina Mills, not as Mayor.”  
**Emma:** “There’s a difference?”  
**Regina:** “Oh yes, Deputy Swan. A distinct difference indeed. You see as a private citizen, I can openly flirt with whomever I wish. However, as the Mayor, there must be separation.”  
**Emma:** “A wall, between your personal and professional life?”  
**Regina:** “Precisely.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles and rolls her eyes:)_ “You should speak with Mary Margaret. She thinks I have a wall around me.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “That’s because that woman has no boundaries to speak of.”  
**Emma:** “Hey. That’s a little unfair.”  
**Regina:** “What would you call sneaking around with a married man?”

**Emma:** “Whoa, wait a minute. I don’t want to get put in the middle of whatever you two have got going on. I know you have history and… I don’t wanna pick sides.”  
**Regina:** _(Takes a breath:)_ “Of course, I’m sorry. That’s not why I came here.”  
**Emma:** _(Sits to perch on her desk:)_ “So why did you?”  
**Regina:** “I wanted to discuss our next step. Whether Graham stays on as Sheriff or not, he’s still a threat.”  
**Emma:** “A threat?”  
**Regina:** “To both of us. To Henry. I don’t want my son hearing rumours about his mother’s personal life, do you?”  
**Emma:** “Of course not.”  
**Regina:** “So we need to come up with a way to convince Graham that what he thinks is happening between us is all in his head.”  
**Emma:** “And how do you propose we do that?”  
**Regina:** “Well, _(Leans in close:)_ I don’t know about you, but my best ideas tend to come to me when I’m naked. _(Emma gulps:)_ So why don’t you go and lock up the station for lunch and meet me back here in that cell?”  
_(Emma nods mutely and watches as Regina walks past her, headed towards the empty jail cell_ _.)_

**Mills House. Exterior.** **  
**_(Graham rings the doorbell at the Mills House. Henry answers the door.)_  
**Henry:** “Hey, Sheriff. My mom’s not here.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Actually, uh, I’m here to see you, Henry. I was hoping you could help me.”  
**Henry:** “Help you with what?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “It’s about your book. Am I… in it?”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White rests in the forest, writing a letter. The Huntsman catches up with her.)_  
**Huntsman:** “I hunt you, yet you stop to compose a letter? I will never understand your kind.”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t know these woods. You’re obviously a skilled hunter - you’ll find me. No matter what I do, I know how this ends.”  
**Huntsman:** “Yes.”  
**Snow White:** “There’s one thing I ask that you do after you kill me. Please deliver this to the Queen.” _(She hands the letter to him.)_  
**Huntsman:** “Your tricks won’t work on me.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s not a trick. Please, give it to her. Tell her I mean every word.”  
_(He takes the letter and begins to read it. He takes his knife out of his pocket as he draws closer to her. He lifts the knife high but then swings to cut a piece of stalk off a plant and drills a hole along it.)_  
**Huntsman:** _(Hands it to her:)_ “Sound this when you need help.”  
**Snow White:** _(Confused:)_ “What?”  
**Huntsman:** “It’s a whistle. It will bring you aid. You’ll be lead to safety. Now go, run.”  
**Snow White:** _(Tears flowing:)_ “I don’t understand. You’re not going to kill me?”  
**Huntsman:** “Run!”  
_(Snow takes off and runs as fast as she can.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House.  
**_(Sheriff Graham and Henry look over the book in Henry’s bedroom.)_  
**Henry:** “When did your flashes begin?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Right after I kissed Emma.”  
**Henry:** _(Frowns, grossed out:)_ “You kissed my mom? What did you see?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret.”  
**Henry:** “Were you about to hurt her?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Yes! How’d you know that?”  
**Henry:** “Because Mary Margaret is Snow White. Which makes you the Huntsman.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “So you really think that I could be another person?”  
**Henry:** “Makes total sense. You were raised by wolves. That’s why you keep seeing one. It’s your friend, your guide. It’s trying to help you.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I’m remembering this because I kissed your mother? H-How is that possible?”  
**Henry:** “Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “How?”  
**Henry:** “Snow White’s her mother. And you spared her. If you hadn’t, my mom wouldn’t have been born.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “W-what happened after I spared Snow White?”  
**Henry:** “The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. It’s kind of her thing. She never wanted you to be able to feel ever again.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Let me see the book. _(Henry hands him the book and he turns to a page with the Evil Queen in front of her vault:)_ What’s that? I saw that too. The wolf was howling at it.”  
**Henry:** “That’s her vault. That’s where she put your heart.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you Henry.”  
_(He runs out.)_

**Mills House. Exterior.  
**_(Emma waits for Graham just outside the Mills House.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey! I hear that you’re having a rough day.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Who says?”  
**Emma:** “Pretty much everyone. Maybe you need to go home and get some rest.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I’m fine.”  
**Emma:** “No, Graham. You’re not fine. You just went to see a 10-year-old for help.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “He seems to be the only one making sense.”  
**Emma:** “What’s going on? What’s… really going on?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “It’s my heart, Emma. I need to find it.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. So how are you going to do that?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I just need to follow the wolf.”  
**Emma:** “What? What wolf?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “From my dreams. He’s gonna help me find my heart.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry. I… thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think that you don’t have a heart?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “It’s the only thing that makes any sense. It’s the only thing that explains why I don’t feel anything.”  
**Emma:** “Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it. _(She places her hand on his chest to feel a beat:)_ See, it’s beating. It’s real. _(She grabs his hand and places it on his chest:)_ Feel that? That is your heart.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “No. It’s the curse.”  
**Emma:** “You can’t really believe that’s true.” _(She stops mid-sentence.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “What?”  
_(He looks behind him and there’s the wolf. He looks back at Emma and then goes after it. Emma follows.)  
_

**Graveyard.  
**_(Graham and Emma end up chasing after the wolf into the_ _Storybrooke_ _Graveyard.)_  
**Emma:** “Graham. Graham be careful!”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “It’s my friend. It won’t hurt us.”  
_(The wolf howls. Emma doubts the wolf’s friendliness. The wolf continues to run and they follow. They lose the wolf but Graham notices a familiar vault.)_  
**Emma:** “What is it?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “It’s my heart. It’s in there. I have to look in there.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, no. Stop, stop.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I have to get in there. Please.”  
**Emma:** “Graham, come on. You really think that you’re heart is in there. _(He nods:)_ Okay. Let’s find out. _(Emma attempts to open the door but it’s locked:)_ Come on!” _(She kicks it open and they enter.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
**_(A guard escorts the Huntsman to the Evil Queen’s chambers.)_  
**Guard:** “Wait here.” _(He leaves.)_  
_(The Evil Queen enters.)_  
**The Huntsman:** _(Notices her black clothing:)_ “I see you’re still in mourning.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “The time for mourning is over. I simply found that black suits me. Now, tell me, is Snow dead?”  
**The Huntsman:** “The young girl’s heart as you requested. _(He indicates a bag hanging over his shoulder. The Evil Queen takes a step forward in order to grab it but the Huntsman pulls the bag out of her reach:)_ First, there’s something I must do.” _(He takes out a letter.)_  
**The Evil Queen:** “What’s this?”  
**The Huntsman:** “The girl wanted you to have it.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Read it to me.”  
**The Huntsman:** “Dear Stepmother, _(As he continues reading, his voice is replaced by Snow White’s:)_  
**Snow White:** By the time you read this I will be dead. I understand that you will never have love in your life because of me. So it’s only fitting that I’ll be denied that same joy as well. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge, allowing you to rule my father’s subjects as they deserve, with compassion, and a gentle hand. I know what you think you’re doing is vengeance, I prefer to think of it as sacrifice, for the good of all. With that in mind I welcome the end. I want you to take my last message to heart. I’m sorry, and I forgive you.”  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Taking the letter, she walks over to the fireplace:)_ “Don’t tell me you’re becoming a sheep.” _(She throws the letter into the fire.)_  
**The Huntsman:** “She put others before herself and yet, you hate her. What did she do to you?”  
**The Evil Queen:** “I shared a secret with her, she couldn’t keep it and that betrayal cost me dearly. _(Turning around:)_ Now, show me her heart! _(Taking his bag she walks into a_ _neighboring_ _room. Carefully she places the heart inside a casket. The Evil Queen then approaches a wall of her vault made up of drawers:)_ It should open. _(Angrily she takes the heart out of the casket. Then she walks back towards the Huntsman:)_ This isn’t her heart! This isn’t a human heart! What did you do?”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Storybrooke** **Graveyard. The** **Crypt** **.  
**_(Sheriff Graham scours the room for his heart. There’s a sarcophagus standing in the middle of the room. The inscription reads ‘Henry Mills. Beloved father’.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “It’s got to be in here. Somewhere. _(He scans the walls:)_ There’s got to be a hidden door. A lever. _(He tries to open an urn:)_ Something.”  
**Emma:** “Graham. Hey, Graham. There’s nothing in here.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “There has to be. If there isn’t, then-”  
**Emma:** “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Grabbing her by the shoulders:)_ “You warned her, didn’t you? You knew I’d be coming here.”  
_(Coming from the entrance, a voice is calling out to Emma and Graham.)_  
**Regina:** “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
**Emma:** _(Gently shrugging Graham’s hands off her, walks to the door. To Regina:)_ “What are you doing here? How did you find us?”  
_(Emma and Sheriff Graham exit the crypt.)  
_**Regina:** “Sidney Glass told me.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Steps closer:)_ “A likely story. Where is it?”  
**Regina:** “Where’s what? What were you looking for?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “You know what. Where have you stashed it?”  
_(Emma and Regina exchange worried looks.)  
_**Regina:** _(To Graham:)_ “You don’t look well, dear. So I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and let you go home and rest.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Regina, I don’t want to go home. I want what belongs to me.”

_(Sidney Glass arrives, slightly out of breath.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Sidney:)_ “He’s worse than you described.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “What’s going on?”  
**Sidney:** “I’ve been following you since last night. A drunk Sheriff running around town abusing women and _(Indicating the tomb:)_ vandalising private property? Why, it’s the biggest scoop I’ve had in months!”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Oh, I see what this is, you’re all in this together. Well if you want a scoop, Sidney, I’ll give you one.”  
**Emma:** “Graham.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Points back and forth between the two women:)_ “These two are lovers. _(At Sidney’s shocked expression:)_ Yeah. _(Points to Emma:)_ I caught this one leaving the Mayor’s house two nights ago.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “That’s preposterous.”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Saw it with my own eyes.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “What you saw… was me sneaking out of the house after spending time with Henry. It’s the only way we could find time to be together.”  
**Regina:** _(To Emma:)_ “Oh really? So you’re seeing my son without my consent?”  
**Emma:** “That’s right, sister, get over it.”

**Regina:** “How dare you! Sneaking around behind my back, filling my son’s head with your lies.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn’t with me, but with _you_?”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Excuse me?”  
**Emma:** “Henry came and found me. He was miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is.”  
**Regina:** _(Anger flares behind her eyes, Emma having touched a nerve:)_ “Watch it, Miss Swan. If you keep coming after everything I hold dear I swear I’ll…”  
**Emma:** _(Moving closer, challenging:)_ “You’ll what? Why is everyone running away from you?”  
_(Regina punches Emma in the face, who then falls into Graham.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Regina! _(Emma recovers from the attack and punches Regina back in the face. Emma grabs Regina and pushes her against the side of the crypt. Sidney also enters the fray and tries to split them up:)_ Stop! Stop! Stop!”  
_(Finally, as the two men manage to separate them, Emma gives Regina a quick, uneasy glance which Regina answers with an almost imperceptible nod.)_  
**Emma:** _(Reassured, straightens up:)_ “Not worth it.”  
( _Sheriff Graham approaches the mayor then turns away to follow Emma_.)

_(Regina stands touching her face as Sidney offers her his handkerchief.)  
_**Sidney:** “I saw everything Madam Mayor, you were provoked, I’ll be a witness and testify as much.” _  
_**Regina:** _(Considers the man beside her then answers:)_ “No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary, Sidney. But thank you.”  
**Sidney:** “Anything you need, I swear it will be done.” _  
_**Regina:** “Just… I need you to go back to my house and stand guard. Who knows what Miss Swan might be planning. I’ll join you shortly, I need to make sure my father’s tomb is all right.” _  
_**Sidney:** _(Doffs his hat:)_ “As you wish, Madam Mayor.” _  
(He leaves as Regina turns and heads toward the crypt.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.** _  
(Sheriff Graham has prepared an ice pack and hands it to Emma.)  
_**Sheriff Graham:** “I don’t know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind.”  
**Emma:** “It’s okay. You were tired. And feverish.“  
**Sheriff Graham:** _(Preparing iodine in order to apply it to Emma’s wound. He stops to look at Emma:)_ “I don’t know why I let myself get caught up like that.”  
**Emma:** “Trust me, there’s been times when I’ve wanted not to be able to feel things. _(Graham walks over to Emma. Gently, he wipes clean Emma’s cut. Emma winces:)_ Felt that.”

 **Storybrooke** **Graveyard. Mills’** **Crypt** **.  
**_(Regina enters. She then places flowers on the coffin. Regina pushes the sarcophagus aside revealing a staircase. Regina descends the stairs._ )

**The Enchanted Forest Past. Dark Palace.** _  
(The Evil Queen and the Huntsman are in the smaller room with the wall of drawers. She slams the heart down onto the pedestal.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “Did you think you can fool me with the heart of a stag? _(Trying to retreat, the Huntsman takes a step backwards. She waves her hand and the doors to the room shut:)_ You’re not going anywhere.”  
**The Huntsman:** “She doesn’t deserve to die.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “That’s not up to you. I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have.”  
_(The Evil Queen magically sticks her hand through the Huntsman’s chest. When she draws back, his heart is in her hand.)_  
**Huntsman:** “What… What are you going to do to me?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You’re now mine, my pet. _(She walks over to the wall of drawers and holds up the heart. A drawer pops out containing a casket:)_ And this is your cage. From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say. And if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze. _(The Evil Queen squeezes the heart in her hand and the Huntsman doubles over in pain:)_ Guards! _(Two guards enter the room and grab the Huntsman by the arms.)_ Your life is now in my hands – forever. Take him away.”  
_(The guards take the Huntsman with them. The Evil Queen puts his heart in the box and closes the drawer.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Storybrooke** **Graveyard. Mills’** **Crypt** **.** _  
(The staircase is leading into a vault. One wall completely consists of drawers. Regina walks up to the wall in search of a particular drawer. Pressing her hand to it, the drawer opens. It contains a casket. Carefully, Regina opens the casket. It is revealed that it contains an enchanted heart._ ) _  
_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff's Department.  
**_(Sheriff Graham still attends to Emma’s wound.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “All better.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. _(As Graham stares at her:)_ What?”  
_(Graham slowly leans in, kissing Emma. The kiss causes Sheriff Graham to remember the events of his life in the Enchanted Forest.)_  
**Emma:** _(Pushing him away gently:)_ “No, look Graham I… _(Looking at him questionably:)_ Graham?”

**Storybrooke** **Graveyard. Regina’s** **Vault** **.  
**_(Regina takes a closer look at Sheriff Graham’s enchanted heart.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.**  
**Emma:** “You okay?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I remember.”  
**Emma:** “Graham?”  
**Sheriff Graham:** “I remember.”  
**Emma:** “You remember what?”  
_(Graham slowly approaches Emma. He cups her face with his hands.)_  
**Sheriff Graham:** “Thank you.”  
_(Emma gives him a smile.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Graveyard. Heart Vault.  
**_(Finally, Regina decides to squeeze the heart.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.  
**_(Sheriff Graham doubles over in pain and falls to the ground.)_  
**Emma:** “Graham! Graham! Graham!”  
_(Shaking him, Emma tries to rouse the unconscious Sheriff.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Graveyard. Heart Vault.  
**_(After crushing the heart, Regina cleans her hands of the remaining dust.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.  
**_(Sobbing, Emma is still trying to wake the Sheriff.)  
_**Emma:** “Graham! Graham! Come on, Graham! Graham!”

 


	8. True North

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mayor’s House. Afternoon.**  
_(The curtains twitch, then part to reveal Emma Swan, who looks anxiously out of the window.)_  
**Regina:** _(From across the room:)_ “Looking for peeping toms?”  
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes and steps away from the window:)_ “I’m looking to see if anyone’s sent out a search party. Seeing as both the Deputy and the Mayor have been MIA since this morning.”  
**Regina:** _(Whilst zipping up her dress:)_ “Will you relax? You said it yourself that it’s been slow at the Sheriff’s office.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but I still feel responsible, being the only one who works there now.”  
**Regina:** _(Adjusting herself whilst looking in the mirror:)_ “Not to speak ill of the dead but, had the man not died, I’d have fired Graham by now anyway.”  
**Emma:** _(Chiding:)_ “Regina…”  
**Regina:** _(Turns to her:)_ “No, I mean it. The man was an erratic mess towards the end. Not to mention my lip has only just healed from that punch you threw.”  
**Emma:** _(Defensively:)_ “Hey, you were the one who struck first.”  
**Regina:** “Well, _(Turns back to the mirror bending low to run her hands through her hair:)_ I had to make it look good.”  
**Emma:** _(Staring at the brunette’s backside as she bends forward:)_ “Oh, you make it look good all right.”  
**Regina:** _(Straightens, turns and smiles:)_ “You, Miss Swan, are incorrigible. _(Glances at her watch:)_ Now I have to get back to the office, I suggest you do the same.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Do you mind if I take a shower first?”  
**Regina:** _(Raises an eyebrow, indicating her clothes:)_ “Now you tell me.”  
**Emma:** “Oh please. If we showered together, Henry wouldn’t get picked up from school till it was dark outside.”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Good point. Very well, don’t dawdle and make sure you’re gone before Henry and I get back.”  
**Emma:** _(Grabs Regina’s arm:)_ “Hey, you’re not the boss of me.”  
**Regina:** _(Leans in:)_ “Oh I think we both know that’s not true, dear.”  
_(Regina smiles and pulls Emma in for a smouldering kiss.)_

**Dark Star Pharmacy.** _  
(Henry Mills is reading a comic book, ‘Wolverine vs Hulk’, when Ava Zimmer suddenly approaches him.)_  
**Ava:** “What are you reading?”  
**Henry:** “The Hulk versus Wolverine.”  
**Ava:** “I’m Ava. I think I’ve seen you around school. You’re in Miss Blanchard’s class, right?”  
_(Henry smiles and nods his head while Nicholas Zimmer comes near.)_  
**Nicholas:** “Almost ready, Ava?”  
**Ava:** “This is my brother Nicholas.”  
**Nicholas:** “Hi. _(Henry then smiles to him:)_ Come on, let’s go.”  
**Ava:** _(To Henry:)_ “You wanna come hang out?”  
**Henry:** “Sure.” _(Picks up his backpack and follows Nicholas with Ava. Nicholas prepares to pull the handle of the door to leave when the pharmacy’s owner, Mr. Clark, pushes back the door.)_  
**Mr. Clark:** “Where the hell do you think you’re going? Achoo! _(Pointing to Henry:)_ Open up your bag.”  
**Henry:** “What?”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Don’t think I didn’t see you rob me. _(Ava and Nicholas exchange a glance:)_ Open your bag.”  
**Henry:** “But, I didn’t take anything.”  
**Mr. Clark:** _(Grabs Henry’s bag and takes out some chocolate bars from it:)_ “And a liar, too.”  
**Henry:** _(Turns to Ava:)_ “That’s why you were talking to me. So your brother could put the stuff in there.”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Henry, I’m shocked.” _(Turning to Ava and Nicholas:)_ And you two, just who do you think you are?”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Forest.** **  
**_(A woodcutter cuts down a tree.)_  
**Woodcutter:** _(To his daughter, Gretel:)_ “A fine specimen, the wood it provides will keep our family’s hearth warm this winter.”  
**Gretel:** “Can’t I have an axe?”  
**Woodcutter:** “Huh?”  
**Gretel** : “You did say you wanted me here so I can help.”  
**Woodcutter:** “That I did. So, here’s your task: take the cart, go fill it with kindling. The drier, the better.”  
**Gretel:** “Okay.” _(Walks away.)_  
**Woodcutter:** “And, have your brother accompany you.”  
**Gretel:** “Okay.” _(Takes the cart and leaves.)_  
**Woodcutter:** “Wait! _(Walks over to Gretel and puts a compass around her neck:)_ Take this.”  
**Gretel:** _(Smiles:)_ “Your compass?”  
**Woodcutter:** “So you won’t get lost. A family always needs to be able to find one another.”  
**Gretel:** “Yeah.”  
**Woodcutter:** “Okay?”  
**Gretel:** “Okay.”  
**Woodcutter:** “Go. Be safe.”  
_(Hansel and Gretel set off.)_

 **Another Part** **of the** **Forest** **.  
**_(Gretel carries some twigs to the cart while Hansel is playing with his sling.)_  
**Gretel:** _(To Hansel:)_ “It’s getting late. We should go.”  
_(Hansel is still toying with his sling so Gretel takes it away.)_  
**Hansel:** “Hey! Give it back! Come on, Gretel, give it back.”  
**Gretel:** “No, Hansel, we need to get back to father.”  
**Hansel:** “Fine.”  
**Gretel:** _(Taking up the compass:)_ “Follow me.”  
_(Hansel pushes the cart and follows Gretel. A short time later, they return to where the woodcutter cut down a tree earlier that day. The woodcutter is not there.)_  
**Gretel:** “This is where we left him.”  
**Hansel:** “So why isn’t he here?” _(They run around that area.)_  
**Gretel:** “Father?”  
**Hansel:** “Father!”  
_(A sound emerges and they run towards the source.)_  
**Hansel and Gretel:** “Father! Father!”

 **O** **n The Road** **.  
**_(The woodcutter is nowhere to be seen. Gretel turns back and bumps into a horse with the Evil Queen’s guard on it. Gretel falls and the compass in her hand is smashed. A guard grabs them and takes them to meet the Queen.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “What are you doing in my forest?”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Dark Star Pharmacy.  
**_(Mr. Clark is talking to Regina Mills about her son’s actions.)_  
**Mr. Clark:** “I’m sorry, madam mayor, but your son was shoplifting.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns to Henry:)_ “Were you?”  
_(Henry shakes his head.)_  
**Mr. Clark:** “Well, look for yourself.”  
_(Mr. Clark points to a bench, on which are Henry’s backpack and some goods taken from it.)_  
**Regina:** _(Takes a look at the goods:)_ “My son doesn’t eat candy. And he knows better than to steal. _(Takes Henry’s backpack and zips it:)_ It was obviously those two. We’re going.”  
_(Regina and Henry begin to leave the pharmacy as Emma enters.)  
_**Henry:** “Emma!”  
**Emma:** “Henry. What happened?”  
**Regina:** “Miss Swan, it’s all taken care of.”  
**Henry:** _(Confused, to Regina:)_ “Hey, isn’t that your shirt?”  
_(Regina looks to Emma and sees that the Deputy is indeed wearing her blouse.)_  
**Emma:** _(Thinking quickly:)_ “Someone called the Sheriff’s office.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, of course. Go on, do your job. _(Emma walks past Regina who shakes her head:)_ Take care of those miscreants.”  
_(Henry and Regina leave the store.)_

**Emma:** _(To Mr. Clark:)_ “Did you call their parents?”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected.”  
_(Mr. Clark walks away to leave Emma to talk with Ava and Nicholas.)_  
**Emma:** “Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number? _(Ava and Nicholas shake their heads:)_ Then why is it disconnected?”  
**Ava:** “'Cause our parents couldn’t pay the bill.”  
**Emma:** _(Picking up a box of toothpaste they planned to steal:)_ “You guys are just trying to help out, huh?”  
**Ava:** _(Nods:)_ “Please, please don’t arrest us. It will just make things worse for our parents.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. On** **The Road** **.  
**_(Hansel and Gretel answer the Evil Queen.)_  
**Gretel:** “Please forgive us. We didn’t mean to bother you. We’re just... we just lost our father.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Two helpless children, lost and alone, a family torn asunder. Such a sad and moving story. _(Turning away:)_ Guards, _(Gretel prepares to take out the sling:)_ seize them.”  
**Gretel:** _(Takes out the sling:)_ “Hansel, run!”  
_(Hansel runs away. Gretel throws a stone at a guard with the sling and follows Hansel and runs away. The guard draws his sword but is stopped by the Evil Queen.)  
_

**In** **The Forest** **.  
**_(Hansel and Gretel continues running. The Evil Queen appears in a cloud of purple smoke and blocks Hansel and Gretel’s way.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Laughs:)_ “Running from me is foolish. ( _Giggles. Hansel and Gretel continue to run but are caught by some tree roots controlled by the Evil Queen’s magic. They fall onto the ground and are unable to move. Walking towards them:)_ Foolish, but also brave. And that bravery, may just have saved you and your family’s lives.” _(Removes the roots with her magic.)_  
**Gretel:** “You’re, you’re letting us go?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh I am doing so much more than that. _(Hansel and Gretel get up:)_ I am going to find your father.”  
**Hansel:** “You are?”  
**Gretel:** “Why?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because you two, are going to do something for me.”  
**Gretel:** “And then, you’ll take us home?”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(Emma has driven Ava and Nicholas home.)_  
**Emma:** “This it?”  
_(Ava nods. All three of them unfasten their seat belts. Emma opens her car door and prepares to get out of the car.)_  
**Ava:** “Please, no. If our parents see you, they’ll be so embarrassed.”  
**Emma:** _(Closes the car door:)_ “Did Henry tell you about my superpower?”  
**Ava:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “We just met him.”  
**Emma:** “I have the ability to tell when anybody is lying. Tell me the truth, money problems aside, is very thing okay at home?”  
**Ava:** “Yeah, we’re great. Can we go?”  
**Emma:** “Alright.”  
_(Ava and Nicholas get out of the car. Emma starts the engine and watches Ava and Nicholas go up the stairs. Ava and Nicholas stop at the door seeing that Emma has driven off.)_  
**Ava:** _(To Nicholas:)_ “She’s gone. We’re good.”  
_(They go down the stairs, to the backyard climbing over a fence and get into the house’s storeroom, which they have been living in. Nicholas sits on a bed and Ava puts the food they got into a cupboard. Suddenly, they hear some noise coming from the house. They follow the noise and enter the house through a trapdoor. Suddenly, Emma appears behind them.)_  
**Emma:** “Why did you guys lie to me? _(Startled, they turn to face Emma:)_ Where are your parents?”  
**Ava:** “We don’t have any.”

 **Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Ava and Nicholas are having meal while Emma and Mary Margaret talk.)_  
**Emma:** “Do you know them? Do they go to your school?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’ve seen them, but I had no idea, none of us did.”  
**Emma:** _(Reading from a profile:)_ “Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. So their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. _(Mary Margaret shakes her head:)_ No one seems to know her or remember her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And the father?”  
**Emma:** “There isn’t one, at least not one that they know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What does, uh, what does social services say? _(Emma pauses:)_ You didn’t report them.”  
**Emma:** _(Whispers:)_ “I report them, I can’t help them. They go into the system.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The system that’s supposed to help.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, says the woman who wasn’t in it for sixteen years. Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they’re a meal ticket, nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they’re too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But then not all are like that.”  
**Emma:** “All the ones I was in.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What, we’re just gonna adopt them?”  
**Emma:** “I want to look for their father. They don’t know him. He may not know they exist.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you think if he knows, he’ll want them.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. But what I do know is that it’s hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn’t theirs, let alone two. It’s the best shot, or…”  
_(Ava suddenly comes up behind Emma.)_  
**Ava:** _(In tears:)_ “…we’re gonna be separated?”  
**Emma:** “No, that’s not gonna happen.”  
**Ava:** “Please, please don’t let it.” _(Looks to her brother then back to Emma_ _.)_

**Hall Of Records** **.  
**_(A middle-aged male is working behind his desk when Emma approaches.)_  
**Emma:** “Excuse me, Mr. _(Seeing the nameplate ‘Mr._ _Krzyszkowski_ _’:)_ Ku-sas-ki?”  
**Mr.** **Krzyszkowski** **:** “It’s Krzyszkowski. Everyone calls me ‘K’.”  
**Emma:** “Mr. K, I am deputy sheriff Swan. I’m hoping to look at the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer.”  
**Mr.** **Krzyszkowski** **:** “Well, just _(Takes out three forms:)_ fill out these forms, in triplicate.” _(Stamps all three forms.)_  
**Emma:** _(Takes the forms cautiously:)_ “Okay.”  
**Mr.** **Krzyszkowski** **:** _(After searching from a drawer:)_ “I am so sorry. Those documents have been recently removed.”  
**Emma:** “By who?”

 **Regina’s Office. Town Hall.** **  
**_(Emma asks Regina about the birth certificates.)_ **  
Regina:** “Don’t worry, Miss Swan, you can relax. I’ve contacted social services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help.”  
**Emma:** “Which is exactly what I’m trying to do. I’m trying to find their father.”  
**Regina:** “Well, _(Reaches for and hands Emma the file:)_ he doesn’t exist.”  
**Emma:** “He has to.”  
**Regina:** “Of course, biologically, he exists. But there’s no record of him, which means we have no choice. These children need a home, so they will be put in the foster system.”  
**Emma:** “Storybrooke has a foster system?”

**Regina:** _(Walks around her desk towards her drinks table:)_ “No, but I have contacted the state. Maine’s group homes unfortunately are filled. But they put us in touch with two homes in Boston. A boys home and a girls.”  
**Emma:** _(Following:)_ “They’re separating them?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t like it either. But we’ve got no choice.”  
**Emma:** “No, I promised them they wouldn’t be separated.”  
**Regina:** _(Watches Emma a moment, softly:)_ “Emma, I know you had a terrible experience with the foster system and I’m sorry for that. But our hands are tied, we have to let social services handle this.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, they must have a father. If you can give me just a little more time there’s a chance I can find him.”  
**Regina:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “You’ve said it yourself that people can get lost in Storybrooke! If I could find him, there’s hope that he can take the kids. I don’t want Ava and Nicholas to go through what I did.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, relenting:)_ “All right, deputy. I’ll give you till the end of the day to find their father.”  
**Emma:** _(Hopeful:)_ “Really?”  
**Regina:** “But if you fail you must take them to the group homes in Boston.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods then turns to leave but stops and turns back:)_ “You knew I’d never call social services myself, didn’t you?”  
**Regina:** _(Puts her drink down and walks closer:)_ “I knew making that choice would be tough for you, given your history. _(Sighs:)_ And, seeing as my son and most of this town sees me as the villain, I thought I may as well play the part.”  
**Emma:** _(Softens:)_ “I’m gonna find their father and make sure neither of us have to be the bad guy.”  
_(Emma turns and leaves the mayor’s office. Conflicted, Regina watches her go before picking up her drink once more.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The Evil Queen is leading Hansel and Gretel somewhere.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “What is that?”  
**Gretel:** _(Holding her compass:)_ “My father’s compass. He gave it to me so I can find him. But now it’s broken.”  
**Hansel:** “When are you gonna tell us where we’re going?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Slowing down:)_ “This is close enough.”  
**Gretel:** “Close enough to what?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Turns to Hansel and Gretel:)_ “The home of the Blind Witch.”  
_(Hansel and Gretel exchange a glance.)_  
**Gretel:** “That doesn’t sound good.”  
**Evil Queen:** “She has something of mine and I need you to get it back.”  
**Gretel:** “What is it?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Something I need to defeat a very wicked and powerful enemy. It’s kept in a black leather satchel inside her house.”  
**Gretel:** “Well, why don’t you get it yourself? How come you need us?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because the house is protected by magic. I can’t enter. But luckily the spell doesn’t work on children. You’ll have to wait here until nightfall, and then once the witch is asleep, you can sneak in.”  
**Gretel:** “And if we do this, you promise you’ll find our father?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, indeed I will. _(Gretel nods:)_ But there’s one more thing. The witch’s house is, unique. And because of this, you have to take special precaution once you’re inside.”  
**Gretel:** “Like what?”  
**Evil Queen:** “No matter what you do, no matter how you’re tempted, don’t eat anything.”  
_(The Evil Queen pushes away a leafy branch and a gingerbread house is revealed.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.** _  
(Henry enters while Emma is searching for information about Ava and Nicholas’ father.)_  
**Henry:** “Any luck?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Henry:** “I know who they are. _(Lays the storybook on the desk:)_ Brother and sister, lost, no parents. _(Opens the book to the correct page, turns it toward Emma:)_ Hansel and Gretel.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Anything in there about the dad?”  
**Henry:** “Just that he abandoned them.”  
**Emma:** “Right, sounds like a familiar story. Whoever this guy is, he could be in Laos by now.”  
_(Emma walks over to the filing cabinet. Henry follows.)  
_**Henry:** “No, he’s here.”  
**Emma:** “Just how do you know that?”  
**Henry:** “'Cause no one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes here, no one goes. It’s just the way it is.”  
**Emma:** “I came here.”  
**Henry:** “Because you’re special. You’re the first stranger here, ever.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes out a file from a drawer:)_ “Right, I forgot. Well, if he’s around here anywhere, I’m gonna find him.” _(Sits behind a desk.)_  
**Henry:** _(Sitting on the desk:)_ “Can, you tell me about him?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know anything yet.”  
**Henry:** “Not their father, mine. _(Emma looks up:)_ I told you about your parents, now you’re even living with your mom.”  
**Emma:** “Mary Margaret isn’t… she’s… never mind.”  
**Henry:** “Please.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns to Henry:)_ “I was pretty young. I just got out of the foster system and the only job I could get was like, this 24-hour diner, just off the interstate. And um, your dad was training to be a fireman. He always got the worst shifts. So he’d come in and order coffee and pie, and sit at the counter and always complain that we didn’t sell pumpkin pie. But he always come back the next day anyway.”  
**Henry:** “Did you get married?”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “No, nothing like that. We just, we hung out a few times outside of work, and life happened. His got better and mine, got worse. I got into some trouble. When I found out I was pregnant with you, _(Henry smiles:)_ I tried to contact him. _(Leaning forward:)_ And I found out, that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building. So, you think I am the savior, Henry. He was. Your father was a real hero.”  
**Henry:** “Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by. _(Leaning back:)_ Something I can see.”  
**Emma:** “I, I don’t. _(Suddenly realize something:)_ Henry, I’m sorry. I gotta go. I may know how to find this guy.”  
_(Emma stands up and leaves. Henry gets off the desk.)_

**Blanchard** **Apartment.** _  
(Ava and Nicholas are eating cookies when Emma comes in, holding a box.)_  
**Emma:** “I want to show you guys something.”  
_(Emma takes out a blanket from the box.)_  
**Nicholas:** “What’s that?”  
**Emma:** “It’s my baby blanket, something I’ve held onto my whole life. It’s the only thing that I have, from my parents. I’ve spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation. And all of them, all of us, we hold onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his, you’ve held onto?”  
**Ava:** “I might have something. But if I give it to you, you’ll make sure we stay together, right?”  
**Emma:** “Right.” _(Puts away her baby blanket. Ava takes out a compass and gives it to Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “A compass?”  
**Ava:** “Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad’s.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.” _(Prepares to leave.)_  
**Ava:** “Did you find them?”  
**Emma:** “Who?”  
**Ava:** “Your parents.”  
**Emma:** “Not yet. But I’m gonna find yours.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Gingerbread** **House.  
**_(Hansel and Gretel prepare to go inside. Gretel puts her compass inside her clothes. Hansel gets some cream from the wall with his finger and wants to taste it, but is stopped by Gretel. They climb inside through a window and arrive at a room with a table full of candies and cakes.)_  
**Hansel:** _(Whispering:)_ “How can you be sure she’s sleeping?”  
**Gretel:** “I can’t. And remember what the Queen said? Not even a lick.”  
_(Hansel sees that the Blind Witch is sleeping on a chair near the fireplace.)_  
**Hansel:** “You’re right, _(Pointing to the Blind Witch:)_ look.”  
**Gretel:** _(Pointing to somewhere near the Blind Witch:)_ “And there’s the satchel.” _  
(They approach the satchel.)_  
**Hansel:** “What do you think is inside it?”  
**Gretel:** “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is getting it to the Queen so she can find father.”  
_(Gretel walks past the Blind Witch to the satchel. At the same time, Hansel picks up a cupcake and looks back to Gretel. Gretel stops when the Blind Witch suddenly snores but continues on after that. After successfully retrieving the satchel, Gretel returns to Hansel as he takes a bite of the cupcake. Gretel stops Hansel from continued eating, but the Blind Witch has already awakened. Hansel and Gretel suddenly notice that there are many human bones in front of the fireplace so they run towards the doors. The doors slam shut as the witch uses her magic to trap them. As they run towards the windows, the windows are also closed before they reach them.)_  
**Blind Witch:** “I smell dinner.”  
_(Hansel and Gretel look at each other in fright.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s** **Pawnshop** **.** _  
(Emma enters while Mr. Gold is cleaning an oil lamp.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Emma, how lovely to see you. _(Puts down the lamp:)_ I’m flattered to take time off your busy schedule for me. What can I do for you, sheriff?”  
**Emma:** “Deputy.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course, my mistake.”  
**Emma:** _(Puts the compass on the table in front of Mr. Gold:)_ “I’m looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could’ve come from?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Picks up the compass:)_ “Well, well, look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jewelled setting. Despite the rather unfortunate shape it’s in, this is actually quite an unusual piece _._ ( _Puts the compass down to_ _the table again_ :) The person who owned this obviously had great taste _.“  
_**Emma:** “And where would someone like that buy it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Right here, of course.”  
**Emma:** “You know it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. Piece like this is difficult to forget.”  
**Emma:** “Do you happen to remember who bought it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I’m good with names, Miss Swan, but _(Walking to another side of the shop:)_ maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records. _(Opens_ _a drawer and searches in it:)_ And, yes, _(Takes out a white card:)_ here we are.”  
_(He then holds the card and says nothing.)_  
**Emma:** _(Understanding what Mr. Gold wants:)_ “What’s your price?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Forgiveness.”  
**Emma:** “How about tolerance?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that’s a start. The compass was purchased by Mr. Michael Tillman.”  
**Emma:** “Anything else?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Just a name. But I generally find that’s all one needs. _(Emma nods then turns and walks towards the door:)_ Good luck with your investigation.”  
_(Emma looks back then continues to walk. At this time, the card Mr. Gold took out is shown to be blank.)_

 **Michael’s** **Automobile Repair Shop** **.** _  
(Michael is reading the file about Ava and Nicholas that Emma gave him.)_  
**Michael:** _(Gives the file back to Emma:)_ “Not possible.”  
**Emma:** “Actually it is.”  
**Michael:** “Sorry. But Dory, she wasn’t my, my… It was just once.”  
_(Michael turns back and resumes tending to a_ _car.)_  
**Emma:** “Sometimes that’s all it takes.”  
**Michael:** “I met her when I was camping. And, we um… No, it’s not possible. I don’t have twins.“  
**Emma:** “Yes, _(Michael turns his head and looks at Emma:)_ you do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. Your twins have been living in an abandoned house _(Michael continues working on a car:)_ because they don’t want to be separated from each other. Your twins are about to be shipped off to Boston, unless you step up and take responsibility for them.”  
**Michael:** “Look, I can barely manage this garage. I can’t manage two kids. _(Walks back to his working table:)_ Why are you so sure they are mine?“  
**Emma:** _(Taking out the compass:)_ “Besides the timing? Have you ever seen this?“  
**Michael:** _(Walks towards Emma and receives the compass:)_ “I lost this.”  
**Emma:** “Let me guess, twelve years and nine months ago? _(Michael looks up:)_ I know it’s a lot, believe me, I know. A month ago, a kid showed up on my doorstep I gave up for adoption, asking for help with… something. I ended up moving here for him.”  
**Michael:** “I heard about that. It’s the mayor’s son. But staying in town is, a lot different from taking him in.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t have my kid, because he already has a home. They don’t. Those kids did not ask to be brought into this world. You brought them into this world, you and their mother. And they need you. If you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life. And sooner or later when they find you, because believe me they will find you, you are going to have to answer to them.”  
**Michael:** _(Pauses for a while:)_ “I’m really sorry, I am. _(Puts the compass back into Emma’s hand:)_ I don’t know anything about being a dad. If it’s a good home you’re looking for, it’s not with me.”  
_(Michael walks into a back room and shuts the door.)_

 **Blanchard** **Apartment.  
**_(Mary Margaret, Henry, Ava and Nicholas are having fun while Emma calls and Mary Margaret picks up the phone.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hello.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, it’s me. I need you to come outside right away.” **  
Mary Margaret:** “Is everything okay?”  
**Emma:** “Don’t say anything to the kids, but no, it’s not.”  
_(Mary Margaret turns to take a look at the kids, who are all smiling.)_

 **On The Street** **.  
**_(Emma is talking to Mary Margaret.)_  
**Emma:** “He doesn’t want the kids.”  
**Margaret:** “And you don’t want to tell them.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t. Because all I’ll be telling them is that false hope I gave them is exactly that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The truth can be painful, Emma, but it can also be cathartic.”  
**Emma:** “I agree on the painful part.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey, look, you told Henry the truth that his father is dead and he’s handling it great.”  
**Emma:** “I didn’t tell him the truth.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Confused:)_ “What? **”  
Emma:** “Henry’s father was no hero and trust me, he does not need to know the real story. Maybe we can hide the kids, just until we can find a family for them, someone to take care of them.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, hiding a twelve-year-old is a good plan(!)”  
**Emma:** “You have a better idea?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, maybe there isn’t an idea, maybe you just have to…” **  
Regina:** _(Suddenly approaching from behind:)_ “Deputy, shouldn’t you be on the interstate?”  
**Emma:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Regina:** “Seeing to it that you do your job.”  
**Emma:** “You know that you don’t need to check up on me. I know what I have to do.”  
**Regina:** “Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past** **. Gingerbread** **House.  
**_(Hansel and Gretel are put inside a metal cage.)_  
**Blind Witch:** _(Locks the gate and tries to grab a child with her hand between the metal bars:)_ “Where are you? _(Touches Hansel’s arm:)_ Oh, yes, nice and tender. Succulent roast you’ll make _.”_  
_(The Witch walks to the oven and feels the temperature of it.)  
_**Hansel:** ( _To Gretel:)_ “God, she’s going to cook me. We gotta do something quick!”  
**Gretel:** “Stay calm. When she opens the cage, don’t try to fight. _(The Blind Witch walks to a table and cuts some ingredients:)_ Then you must grab the keys in her pocket and toss them to me through the bars.”  
_(The Witch puts down a knife and walks back to the cage.)_  
**Hansel:** “She’s coming. She’s coming. I can’t do it. I’m gonna die.”  
_(Gretel pushes Hansel out of the way, wanting to replace him.)_  
**Blind Witch:** “Gravy or butter? Which shall it be? _(The Blind Witch reaches for a child through the bars and touches Gretel. Gretel steps on Hansel's foot so that he makes a noise. Thinking there’s a fat boy for dinner, the Witch opens the gate and pulls Gretel out:)_ Come with me, little boy. _(Gretel gets out and the Witch locks the cage again. Gretel takes the keys from the Witch and throws them to Hansel. Hansel opens the gates and escapes. The Witch is tying Gretel’s hands up while Hansel goes up the stairs to try to find a weapon. He finds a cane but trips over when getting down the stairs. Hearing Hansel, the Blind Witch turns to him:)_ Gravy or butter? Gravy or butter? _(She hurls Gretel to the front:)_ How should I baste you? _(Hansel tries to hit the Witch with the cane but she uses magic to fling the cane out of Hansel’s hands. Hansel wants to step back from the Witch but he’s reached the wall already.)_ Butter it is. Time to cook.”  
_(The Witch grabs Hansel and he tries to fight. Gretel unties her hands and pushes the Witch onto the tray for baking. Hansel and Gretel push the tray into the oven and close the oven door.)_  
**Hansel:** “Right, Gretel, lock her in.”  
**Blind Witch:** “Let me out! _(Hansel gets back the satchel and they escape through the door:)_ Let me out! You come back right now! Let me out! Don’t leave me here. Let me out!”

 **Dark** **Palace.  
**_(The Evil Queen watches the Blind Witch through the Magic Mirror. Then she hurls a fireball at the oven through the magic mirror and the Blind Witch screams in pain.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “I would’ve gone gravy.”

 **Dark Palace. Night.  
**_(Hansel and Gretel arrive with the satchel.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “My dear children, were you successful in your task?”  
**Gretel:** “Yes, your majesty. Though we were almost made into dinner.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, how barbaric. _(She signals to the guard behind Hansel and Gretel and the guard leaves:)_ Now, if I could have my satchel. _(Gretel hands the satchel to the Evil Queen:)_ I’ve waited a very long time for this. Let’s hope you didn’t let me down. _(Puts her hand in the satchel and takes out an apple:)_ Oh, you did it.”  
**Gretel:** “Yeah, we did.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You’ve got a strong heart, girl. _(Reaching to Gretel’s chest:)_ You remind me of myself at your age.”  
**Hansel:** “We did all that, for an apple?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, trust me, dear boy, this is not just an apple. It’s a weapon, _(Walks to her dressing table:)_ a weapon for a particular and devious enemy. One who’s still under the illusion, _(Puts the apple into a small chest:)_ that she’s safe.”  
**Gretel:** “Whatever your plan is, we did what you asked. Now you have to keep your promise and find our father.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Walking back to Hansel and Gretel:)_ “Of course, to reunite your family so you can live happily ever after. You were left alone in the woods. You deserve better than a father who’d abandon you.”  
**Gretel:** _(Sadly:)_ “But he is all we have.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Bends down:)_ “Perhaps it doesn’t have to be.”  
**Gretel:** “What do you mean?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You and your brother have impressed me. You aren’t the first boy or girl that I’ve sent into that sticky, sweet house. But you are the first to emerge. And as a reward, I’ve decided to invite the two of you to live with me, here.”  
**Hansel:** “You mean, that we get to live in a castle?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes, you would have your own rooms of course, personal carriages, valets, too. All of your dreams could come true.”  
**Gretel:** “No. We want our father back. He would never abandon us. _(The Evil Queen starts to get angry:)_ And even if he did, we would never want to live with someone as terrible as you.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Is that so?”  
**Gretel:** “Yes. We’re going to find him, with or without your help. And when we do, we’re going to prove you wrong.”  
**Evil Queen:** “We’ll see about that.”  
_(The Evil Queen conjures a black smoke that envelops Hansel and Gretel.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. On** **The Street** **.  
**_(Emma tells Ava and Nicholas to get into her car while Regina and Henry watch them.)_  
**Emma:** “Come on. It’s gonna be… _(Takes out the compass and gives it back to Ava:)_ Here. I’m sorry. We gotta go.”  
_(Ava and Nicholas get into the car in silence. Emma shuts the door with anger.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Henry:)_ “Let’s go, Henry.”  
_(Henry shakes Regina’s hand off his shoulder and runs to the car’s driving seat.)  
_**Henry:** _(Through the window to Emma:)_ “No, you can’t take them. They can’t leave Storybrooke, Emma, they can’t. Something bad will happen.”  
**Emma:** “Something bad has already happened.”  
_(Emma starts the engine and drives off. Regina watches with a mischievous smile on her face.)_

**In** **Emma’s** **Car On The Way To Town Border** **.** _  
(Emma is driving and Ava and Nicholas sit_ _in_ _the back. The car suddenly becomes shaky and eventually stops.)_  
**Emma:** “You gotta be kidding me.”  
**Ava:** “What happened? What’s wrong?”  
**Emma:** “Engine stalled.” _(Takes out her cell phone.)_  
**Ava:** “Who’re you calling?”  
**Emma:** “Help.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
**_(The Evil Queen is looking at Snow White through the magic mirror.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Now she’s cavorting with dwarves? When did that happen?”  
**Guard:** “Your majesty, the prisoner you requested is here.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Bring him in.”  
_(Clears the image on the mirror. The prisoner is brought in, turns out he’s the Woodcutter.)_  
**Woodcutter:** “I demand to be released. My children are in that forest that you took me from, alone. They could be in great danger.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes, I know all about your children. That compass you gave sweet little Gretel. Well, I’m afraid it didn’t help her find you now, did it?”  
**Woodcutter:** “Tell me where they are!”  
_(The Woodcutter attempts to get close to the Queen but is restrained by a guard.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Gone. I told them you abandoned them, leaving nothing but a compass to find their way. But I didn’t bring you here to answer your questions. You’re here to answer mine. _(Walks close to the Woodcutter:)_ I offered your children everything, whatever their hearts desire, and they still chose uncertainty because of their blind faith in you. Tell me why. Why did your children refuse me?”  
**Woodcutter:** “Because we’re a family. And a families always find one another.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Pauses for a while:)_ “Release him.”  
**Woodcutter:** “You’re letting me go?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You can all be together as a family as soon as you all find one another.”

 **The** **Infinite Forest.**  
_(Hansel and Gretel are lying on the ground.)_  
**Gretel:** _(Wakes up and sits straight:)_ “Hansel, wake up. _(Shakes Hansel’s shoulders:)_ Hansel. _(Hansel and Gretel stand up:)_ She let us go.”  
**Hansel:** “I’m scared.”  
**Gretel:** “Don’t be. Everything will be fine.”  
_(Gretel holds up her compass and smiles. Then she holds Hansel’s hand and they find their way together.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Emma’s car is stopped and Emma waits outside the car. Ava and Nicholas stay in the car.)_  
**Ava:** _(Noticing that the compass’ needle moves:)_ “Nicholas, look!”  
_(The needle points to the back of the car so they turn and look through the back window and see a car approaching. The car stops and Michael Tillman steps out.)_  
**Michael:** _(To Emma:)_ “Those are them?”  
**Emma:** “Those are them.”  
**Michael:** “And the car? It’s fine?”  
**Emma:** “I just wanted you to see them, just once. I didn’t think I could do it either. I gave up Henry ‘cause I wanted to give him his best chance. When I saw how much he wanted me around, I couldn’t leave. I was just as scared, more, probably. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn’t go back.”  
**Michael:** _(Walking near the car to his children:)_ “You’re taking them? To Boston?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t have to.”  
**Michael:** _(Looking back to Ava and Nicholas:)_ “No, you don’t have to.”  
_(Michael walks to the car and Ava lowers the window. Emma smiles with joy_ _.)_

**Blanchard** **Apartment.** _  
(Mary Margaret is folding clothes on her bed when Emma enters.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey, what happened?”  
**Emma:** “Their dad, he showed up, changed his mind.” _(Lies on the bed.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Changed his mind? Just like that?”  
**Emma:** “He might’ve had a little nudge.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “They found their father. That’s great.”  
**Emma:** _(Sits up:)_ “I wonder what that would be like.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe you’ll find out. You can’t give up.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. I kinda think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let go.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, you don’t.”  
**Emma:** “Really? If they wanted to know me, they wouldn’t make it so hard to look.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe. But maybe there’s other reasons, maybe there’s an explanation.”  
**Emma:** “If there is it’s something crazy, something even crazier than Henry’s theory.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, what’s Henry’s theory?”  
**Emma:** “Well, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe, and sent me to this world to save them.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ohhh, and who does he think they are?” _(Chuckles.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, for one, you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Me?”  
**Emma:** “Well, Snow White.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Snow White has a kid?”  
**Emma:** “Apparently that book you gave him, not exactly the stories in the most traditional sense.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I have a kid. You’d think I’d remember that.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, you’d think.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You do kind of have my chin.”  
_(They share a smile.)_  
**Emma:** “I think I need to go get some air. _(Gets off the bed and walks out of the room, Mary Margaret also follows after folding all the clothes:)_ I’m gonna go think.”  
_(Takes a manila envelope from the box that contains her baby blanket.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “If you’re gonna be back late, I can wait to eat with you?”  
**Emma:** “No, don’t do that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’ll leave you leftovers.”  
_(Emma is grabbing her keys when Mary Margaret catches sight of Emma’s baby blanket.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What a pretty blanket!”  
**Emma:** _(Turns back:)_ “Thanks, goodnight.”  
_(Emma leaves and closes the door. Mary Margaret slowly picks up the blanket and sniffs it. Then puts it back in embarrassment.)  
_

**Outside The** **Mills House.**  
_(Emma leans on the police cruiser with Henry, outside the Mayor’s house.)  
_**Henry:** “What you did, with Ava and Nicholas, you really are changing things.”  
**Regina:** _(Standing by the pathway to the house:)_ “Indeed you are, Deputy Swan. Come on, Henry, go upstairs and get ready for bed.”  
_(Henry jumps down from the hood as Emma rolls her eyes at Regina.)  
_**Emma:** “Henry?”  
**Henry:** “Hm?”  
**Emma:** “About your dad…”  
**Henry:** “Yeah?”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I’m glad that I told you.”  
**Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Me too. _(They hug. Regina watches with an unreadable expression on her face. As they part:)_ See ya, Emma.”  
_(With that, Henry turns and runs up the path back inside the house. There’s an awkward silence as the two women find themselves alone once more.)  
_**Regina:** “Congratulations, Deputy.”  
**Emma:** “This wasn’t about me or scoring points. I wasn’t going to let those kids go into the system if there was anything I could do about it.”  
**Regina:** “I admire your resolve. _(Glancing back towards the open door:)_ Well, goodnight, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** _(Taking a step forward:)_ “Regina, wait. I wanted to… these past couple of days have brought up a lot of issues from my past and it hasn’t been easy for me.”  
**Regina:** “I realise that, you don’t have to explain.”  
**Emma:** “No, but I want to. I guess I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere. And I know in the past when I’ve said that, you’ve taken it as a threat but that’s not what I mean. Whatever happens between you and me and this secret relationship we’ve got going, I will always be there for Henry.”  
**Regina:** _(Watches the woman across from her for a long moment before responding:)_ “Considering how hard you fought to keep one family together, coupled with how passionate you are in other areas of your life… _(The women share a smile:)_ I would expect nothing less.”  
**Emma:** “I’m glad we understand each other.”  
**Regina:** “Not completely, my dear, but… I’m getting there.”  
_(The two women begin moving closer to each other but stop when Emma notices the curtains twitching in Henry’s room.)_  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Ah. We’re being watched.”  
**Regina:** “Shame. _(Extends her hand:)_ Goodnight, deputy Swan.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes it:)_ “Night, Madam Mayor.”  
_(They shake hands then go their separate ways. Henry, watching from his window, frowns in confusion.)_

 


	9. Desperate Souls

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is sitting at his wheel spinning as_ _Baelfire_ _enters.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa, Papa! They’ve come for Morraine.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _grabs his cane and he and_ _Baelfire_ _leave the hovel.)_  
**Morraine’s** **Father:** “No! No! Please!”  
**Morraine’s** **Mother:** “No. Don’t take her! No. You can’t take her. She’s my baby. Don’t take my baby.”  
**Hordor** **:** “Nonsense. She is a fine, strong girl. She’ll make a fine soldier.”  
**Morraine’s** **Father:** “It’s a mistake. She’s turning fourteen. ONLY FOURTEEN.”  
**Hordor** **:** _(To the gathered crowd:)_ “AT THE ORDERS OF THE DUKE! The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tide.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “They lowered the age again, Papa.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I know.”  
**Hordor** **:** “Take her. She’ll ride with me.”  
**Morraine’s** **Mother:** “No!”  
**Morraine’s** **Father:** “No, you can’t have her.”  
_(_ _Morraine’s_ _Mother tries to attack_ _Hordor_ _with a knife. The Dark One strangles her and the father using magic. She is forced to stop.)_  
**Hordor** **:** “The Dark One seems to think I can.”  
_(He and_ _Morraine_ _leave on horseback.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “My birthday is in three days. They’ll come for me in three days.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We’ll find a way. We’ll find a way.”  
**Morraine’s** **Mother:** _(Whines:)_ “No!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. **_  
(Mr Gold sits in his back room as the door bell rings. Emma Swan enters the shop.)_  
**Emma:** _(From the shop:)_ “Gold? You in here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To himself:)_ “Well, it is my shop…”  
_(Emma enters the back of Gold’s shop. She smells something unpleasant.)_  
**Emma:** “Whoa! What is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, this is lanolin, used for waterproofing.”  
**Emma:** “Smells like livestock.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, it is the reason why sheeps wool repels water.”  
**Emma:** “It stinks! Uhm. If there was a reason why you called the Sheriff’s department. If you wanna talk about that quickly or… outside.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. _(Stands up, coming around his table:)_ I just wanted to express my condolences, really. The sheriff was a good man. You’re still wearing the deputy’s badge? _(Emma looks down surprised:)_ Well, he’s been gone for two weeks now. Someone’ll have to wear the real badge.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I guess… I was waiting for the autopsy results. I’m just not in a hurry. So, uhm… thank you for the kind words.”  
_(_ _Prepares to leave the shop.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Following:)_ “Indeed. I have his things.”  
**Emma:** _(Turning around startled:)_ “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Like you, I wanted to know the official cause of death before clearing it out. Another reason for my call really, I wanted to offer you a keepsake.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t need anything.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “As you wish. I’ll give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family.”  
**Emma:** “Not sure about that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No love lost there, I see. Look, I saw how you reunited that family, it was remarkable. You really should take something. _(Picks up the Sheriff’s jacket:)_ His jacket?”  
**Emma:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Continues his thought as he shuffles through the box of Graham’s belongings:)_ “That’s why I nominated you. _(Brings a radio set out of the box:)_ Your boy might like these, don’t you think? You could play together.”  
**Emma:** _(Shakes her head again)_ “I don’t… nominated me for what?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “For Sheriff of course.”  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “I assumed being deputy made me-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Sheriff by default? No, I’m afraid not. But now that you’ve been officially nominated, things should start moving in that direction. _(Holds up the radios again:)_ Please, they grow up so fast.”  
**Emma:** _(Taking them:)_ “Thanks.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You enjoy those with your boy. The time together is precious, you know. _(Emma looks at him questionably:)_ That’s the thing about children: Before you know it, you lose them.”

 **Henry’s Castle.  
**_(Emma_ _approaches Henry who is sitting atop the play area.)_  
**Emma:** “Brought you something. Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra.” _(Sitting down beside him.)_  
**Henry Mills:** _(Moping:)_ “Thanks.”  
_(Emma nudges Henry with her shoulder.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh, come on. What’s up? You’ve been ducking me all week.”  
**Henry:** “I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while. You don’t play with the Curse. Look what happened to Graham.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes.”  
**Henry:** “Okay, whatever! You don’t believe? Good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed.”  
**Emma:** “You’re worried about me?”  
**Henry:** “She killed Graham because he was good. And you’re good.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Henry I want you to answer me honestly: Has your mom ever harmed you in any way?”  
**Henry:** “She put me in therapy!”  
**Emma:** “Well yeah, but I mean besides that. Has she ever hit you or abused you, thrown you down the stairs?”  
**Henry:** “What? No, she’s my mom.”  
**Emma:** “Have you ever seen her be remotely violent towards anyone before?”  
**Henry:** “No, but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t. She always manages to get her own way. Everyone’s afraid of challenging her. Good always loses. Because good has to play fair. Evil doesn’t. She’s evil.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, your mom isn’t evil. She’s just… determined.”  
**Henry:** “Fine. This is probably best. I don’t wanna upset her any more.”  
_(Henry hands back the radio set to Emma and leaves the playground castle.)_

**Mr** **. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Sitting behind a desk, Mr. Gold watches the flame of a lighter. Regina enters the shop and he puts the flame out.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina. _(Smiles. Regina flips the sign on the door to the ‘Closed’ side. Mr. Gold stands up:)_ Shall I remove some things? Make a bit of space for your rage?”  
**Regina:** _(Walking towards him:)_ “I’ve just received your formal request to nominate Miss Swan for Sheriff.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ah yes, lovely girl, she’ll do a fine job.”  
**Regina:** “You know I can’t let this stand.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And why not? She’s practically sheriff now anyway.”  
**Regina:** “There is no reality in which I can allow anyone you approve of to wield that kind of power.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Walking over to a cabinet which contains several knives:)_ “Regina… don’t let your feelings towards me cloud your judgement of Miss Swan. Surely even you can see the good she’s done.”  
**Regina:** “My opinion of Emma’s job performance is not the issue here. _(Facing Mr. Gold, standing at one side of a cabinet, he’s standing on the other side:)_ Your interest in her appointment is.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Smiles:)_ “Oh come now, we are, after all, both invested in the common good.”  
**Regina:** “You’re a bastard. I don’t know what your angle is but, believe me, it won’t work. _(Regards him for a long moment:)_ Are you really going up against me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not directly. But I’m sure that if you have any objections to Miss Swan becoming sheriff, you’ll be naming your own candidate soon enough. Now, if there’s nothing further, I’d like you to leave.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Well I’m-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please.”  
_(Regina glares at Mr. Gold then turns and angrily heads for the door_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.** _  
(Emma is about to attach the sheriff’s badge to her jacket. Regina Mills enters the office.)  
_**Regina:** “Deputy Swan. _(Emma turns:)_ May I have a word with you?”  
**Emma:** _(Places the badge on the table:)_ “Sure, what’s up?”  
**Regina:** “Actually it’s about that badge.”  
**Emma:** “It’s been two weeks. Promotion is automatic.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Well it would’ve been, had you not been formally nominated by Mr. Gold.”  
**Emma:** _(Frowns:)_ “Why should that make a difference?”  
**Regina:** “Because Mr. Gold never does anything unless it benefits himself in some way.”  
**Emma:** “Relax. If I run unopposed I become Sheriff, it’s that simple.”  
**Regina:** “Not in the eyes of the people of this town. You’ll be viewed as Gold’s hand-picked puppet.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “No one is going to believe that.”  
**Regina:** “Perception is everything, Miss Swan. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to drop out of the race. You’ll still be deputy of course.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, there is no race. Unless you-”  
**Regina:** “Unless the mayor appoints someone else within the time period. Which I’m doing today.”  
**Emma:** _(Tilts her head:)_ “So who’s it gonna be?”  
**Regina:** “After due reflection: Sidney Glass.”  
**Emma:** “Sidney from the newspaper? How does that even make sense?”  
**Regina:** “Well, he’s covered the Sheriff’s office for as long as anyone can remember.”  
**Emma:** “And he’ll do whatever you want him to. You just can’t stand not getting your own way, can you?”

**Regina:** _(Moving closer:)_ “Don’t test me on this, Emma. If you insist on running, then there will be no Deputy’s position to fall back on.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks, enjoying this back and forth:)_ “Oh I won’t need it, ‘cause I’m gonna win.”  
**Regina:** _(Sweetly:)_ “I’m asking you one last time, deputy. Drop out of the race.”  
**Emma:** “You know, Graham had his faults, but he knew what he was doing when he freed this office from your leash. You’re not getting it back.”  
**Regina:** _(Moving closer:)_ “We’ll just see about that.”  
**Emma:** “Winner take all?”  
**Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “Winner take all.”  
_(Emma leans in for a kiss but is stopped by Regina’s hand, which she offers for a handshake instead_ _.)_

**Blanchard** **Loft.  
**_(Loud music playing. There is a bottle of scotch on the kitchen table. Emma tries to repair the broken toaster. Mary Margaret enters, looks at Emma, walks in and switches the music off.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Toaster broken?”  
**Emma:** “It wasn’t when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now. I just needed to hit something.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s going on?”  
**Emma:** “Regina’s running Sidney Glass against me for Sheriff. That’s my job!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I just can’t let her win.“ **  
Mary Margaret:** “There must be a reason.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe… _(There's a knocking at the door:)_ I just want to beat her.”  
_(Emma opens the door, facing Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Good evening, Miss Swan. Sorry for the intrusion, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’ll let you two talk.” _(Leaves.)_  
**Emma:** “Come on in.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Enters:)_ “Thank you. I- I heard about what happened. Such an injustice.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Well, what’s done is done.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Spoken like a true fighter.”  
**Emma:** “Look, I’m not giving up, I just know what chance I’ll have. She’s the mayor and I am - well - me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?”  
**Emma:** “A benefactor?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you mind? _(Sitting down at the kitchen table:)_ You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter.”  
**Emma:** “The town charter?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s quite comprehensive on the mayor’s authority. On what she can and cannot do with it.” _(Smiles slightly.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Hovel.  
****Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Approaching his sleeping son and trying to wake him up:)_ “Bae. Bae. Wake up, son. Come on. Wake up, son. We’re going now. We’re going now. Come on. Come on.” _  
(_ _Baelfire_ _wakes up and they leave the house.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and his son are walking in the woods.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “It feels wrong to run away.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s worse to die, son. I’m not having you taken away to the Ogre wars.”  
_(They encounter a beggar along the path.)_  
**The Beggar:** “Alms for the poor? Alms for the poor?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes.” _(Gives him a few coins, he and_ _Baelfire_ _move on.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Are you sure there’s no other way?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I can’t lose you, Bae. You’re all I’ve got left, son. You don’t understand what war is like - what they do to you. _(The sound of approaching horses becomes audible:)_ Quick, hide! In the ditch - hide. Go, go! Go!”  
**Hordor** **:** “Stop right there! _(_ _Hordor_ _and several riders on horseback surround_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and his son:)_ What are you doing in the king’s realm?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We have some wool to sell at the fair at Longbourne.”  
**Hordor** **:** “I know you, don’t I? _(_ _Hordor_ _gets off his horse and walks up to_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ What was your name? Hm? Spindlehanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot?” _  
_**Baelfire** **:** “His name’s Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Hush, boy!”  
**Hordor** **:** “Rumple- Ah, the man who ran. Is this your boy? How old is he? What’s your name?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I’m Baelfire and I’m thirteen.”  
**Hordor** **:** “When’s your birthday?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “In two days time.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Hush, boy!”  
**Hordor** **:** “Did you teach him how to run as well, Rumplestiltskin? Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran and the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Please…”  
**Hordor** **:** “You see, women do not like to be married to cowards.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Please don’t speak to my boy like that.”  
**Hordor** **:** “It’s _treason_ to avoid service. Take the boy now.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, no, no, no! What do you want?”  
**Hordor** **:** “What do I want? You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is, all you really have is _fealty_. Kiss my boot.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t understand-”  
**Hordor** **:** “You asked my price. _Kiss my boot._ ”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not in front of my boy.”  
**Hordor** **:** “Kiss my boot!”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _gets on the ground and kisses_ _Hordor’s_ _boot._ _Hordor_ _, along with the other knights, laugh as he does so._ _Hordor_ _then kicks_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _in the stomach and he falls to the ground.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa!”  
_(_ _Hordor_ _returns to his horse and the group leaves. Suddenly, someone is heard coming towards_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and_ _Baelfire_ _. It turns out to be the beggar from earlier.)_  
**Beggar:** “No, no, no! No! It’s okay. Let me help you. Let me help you home.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Thank you, old man.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(The beggar helps_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _up:)_ “I don’t have any money to pay you.”  
**Beggar:** “I can think of another way. You just leave me whatever you can spare, and I’ll find a way to be your benefactor. Come.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Town Hall. The Mayor’s Office.** _  
(Regina, Sidney Glass and several news reporters are present.)  
_**Regina:** “Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That’s why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember, as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff!”

**Emma:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Hang on a second.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, Miss Swan, what a lovely surprise.”  
**Emma:** “What’s going on? Seems like a coronation to me.”  
**Regina:** “The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-”  
**Emma:** “A _candidate._ You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election.”  
**Regina:** “I’m aware of what the term ‘candidate’ means, deputy.“  
**Emma:** “Good. Then you should also be aware that according to the town charter, the Mayor cannot use her powers to influence the race.”  
**Regina:** _(A pause:)_ “I was merely letting everyone know who my candidate is.”  
**Emma:** “In the mayor’s office? Quite the endorsement.”  
**Regina:** “Fine. No more interference from this office. Sidney is more than capable of running a campaign by himself.”  
**Sidney:** “I am? _(Regina turns around and gives Sidney a look:)_ I am.”  
**Regina:** “With my full, _moral_ support. I guess we’ll learn a little something about the will of the people.”  
**Emma:** “I guess we will.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.** _  
(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and the beggar sitting by the fire share some stew._ _Baelfire_ _is asleep.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Another day gone. There’ll be no fleeing, now.”  
**Beggar:** “No. You need to find another way. You need to choose a different path.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Choose? What choice do I have?”  
**Beggar:** “Everyone has a choice.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m the town coward. The only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I’m lame, friendless… The only thing I’ve got is my boy. And they’re going to take him away from me. If they take him away, I would truly, truly become dust.”  
**Beggar:** “Not if you have power.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You may as well say diamonds.”  
**Beggar:** “Get a hold of yourself! _Think._ Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for a useless fool like the Duke of the Frontlands?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Tell me.”  
**Beggar:** “The Duke has the Dark One in thrall. He’s enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger and on the blade is written a name – the _true name_ of the Dark One. If you were to steal the dagger, then you would control the Dark One yourself. And then no one would be able to take your son away from you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “To keep a man like the Dark One as a slave? No, I… I-I can’t. I’d be terrified.”  
**Beggar:** “Then, perhaps, instead of controlling the power, you need to _take_ it.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Henry is sitting in a booth, reading the_ _Storybrooke_ _Daily Mirror. Emma enters and sits next to him.)_  
**Emma:** _(Nudges Henry:)_ “How was school?”  
**Henry:** “Okay.” _(Still focusing his attention on the newspaper’s article.)_  
**Emma:** “You’re reading that paper pretty hard.”  
**Henry:** “Sidney wrote it. _(Henry passes Emma the paper. On the front page, there is an article titled_ ** _Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars_** _.)_  
Is it a lie?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Henry:** “I was born in jail?”  
**Emma:** “Yes. _(Throws the paper down:)_ These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you’re not scarred for life.”  
**Henry:** “I’m not. Well, not by this.”  
**Emma:** “Good. Then, let’s throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet.”  
**Henry:** “This is what I’ve been trying to tell you – good can’t beat evil, because good doesn’t do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty – that’s why you can’t beat her. Ever.”  
**Emma:** “I have a new ally. Mr. Gold said he’s going to help.”  
**Henry:** “Mr. Gold? He’s even _worse_ than she is. You already owe him one favor. You don’t want to owe him anymore. Don’t do this.”

**Storybrooke** **Town Hall. Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Emma enters, newspaper in her hand.)_  
**Emma:** “This was a juvie record! This was sealed by court order. I don’t know how you got it, but that’s abuse of power and illegal.”  
**Regina:** _(Prepares to leave her office:)_ “Oh, I’m sorry. You didn’t want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t care what people know, but this hurts Henry.”  
**Regina:** “Of course it does and that’s exactly what could’ve been avoided if you had told me in the first place.”  
**Emma:** “Why, so you could’ve used it against me sooner?”  
**Regina:** “If I had known about it I could’ve buried it. This is what Sidney Glass does. He’s a reporter - he finds dirt on people!”  
**Emma:** “You expect me to believe you had nothing to do with this?”  
**Regina:** “Miss Swan, you were the one who insisted I let Sidney run his own campaign. What did you expect would happen?”  
**Emma:** “A campaign he’s only running because you forced him to.”  
**Regina:** “Look, I have no interest in sullying your name, Miss Swan. Don’t you think I know Henry will blame me for this? Do you think I want him pulling away from me any further than he already is?”  
_(Emma and Regina exit the office and walk through the building.)_  
**Emma:** “Well Henry definitely didn’t deserve this. He’s depressed, Madam Mayor. He doesn’t have any… Any hope. Don’t you see that?”  
**Regina:** “I’ve told you, Henry doesn’t share things with me. As far as _I_ know, he’s fine.”  
_(Regina switches off the lights.)_ ** _  
_****Emma:** “He’s not fine. I mean, think about it, even if you had nothing to do with it, Sidney is still your candidate. So in Henry’s eyes he’s watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother! You don’t think that would be upsetting?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs and stops to face her:)_ “All the story did was expose him to the truth. And as for the _legality_ \- you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate.” _(Regina resumes walking.)_

**Emma:** _(Surprised:)_ “Debate?”  
_(They walk down a staircase leading to the building’s front door.)_  
**Regina:** “Yes, Miss Swan, there’s a debate. You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr. Gold. He’s a snake, Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not getting into bed with- Look, I’m just fighting fire with- _(Regina opens the door and an explosion is set off, setting the next room on fire. Emma and Regina are thrown back from the blast. Regina’s ankle is crushed by a piece of debris and is immobilized. Emma frees Regina:)_ Alright, come on – let’s go! We’ve got to get out of here.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t move! You have to get me out. Help me!”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Baelfire_ _and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _are outside of their house._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _winds wool up on short sticks made of wood._ _Baelfire_ _soaks wool in hot sheep’s fat.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Keep that fire good and stoked, Bae. The sheep’s fat needs to be liquid and get that wool good and soaked.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Why are we doing this, Papa? This is good wool. We can spin and sell-”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “These are our _keys_ to the castle, son. And once I’m inside there’s something I have to take.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “What do you need to take?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That old beggar? He told me a fine tale – about the Duke and his magical dagger.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “What does it do?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “If I own that dagger, I control the Dark One. _(Pantomimes stabbing someone with a dagger:)_ If I kill the Dark One with the dagger, I take his powers.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “By god’s name.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(With excitement:)_ “Imagine me with those powers. Can you imagine me with those powers, Bae? I could get to redeem myself. I could turn it towards good. I’ll save all the children of the Frontlands – not just you, my boy.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I’d love to see that, but if the law says I’m to fight, I… I _can_ fight.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, no, no! The law doesn’t want you to fight, son. The law wants you to die. That’s not battle – that’s sacrifice, son. You look at that red in the sky. That’s not the… The fires of the battlefields – that’s the blood of our people, son. It’s the blood of children. The blood of children like you. I mean, what sane person would want to get involved with that?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “So, it’s true.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “It’s true you ran.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I had no choice, son.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “And Mother? Did she leave you like the knight said? You told me she was dead.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(In a low voice:)_ “She is dead.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “So, what do we need to do?”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _kneels down beside him.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The Duke’s castle is made of stone, but the floors and the rafters are made of wood.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Why does that matter?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Because wood _burns_.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Town Hall.  
**_(Emma and Regina are still in the burning building. Emma prepares to leave but Regina grabs her hand and stops Emma.)_  
**Regina:** “You’re going to leave me, aren’t you? _(Emma doesn’t answer Regina, breaks free from her grasp and leaves into the next room. Regina fails to get up on her own. Returning with a fire extinguisher, Emma is able to get the fire under control and clears the way to the exit. Emma supports Regina getting out of the building. Outside, a reporter takes a picture of them and sirens can be heard.)_  
**Regina:** _(Noticing the photographers:)_ “Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!”  
**Emma:** “Seriously? You’re complaining about how I saved your life?”  
**Regina:** _(Fire engines approach the scene:)_ “The firemen are here. It’s not like we were really in danger.”  
**Emma:** _(Starts walking away:)_ “Fine. Next time I’ll just… I’ll just… Ah, you know what? _(Turning to face Regina, pissed:)_ Next time, I’ll do the _same_ thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That’s what _good_ people do.”

**Henry:** _(Talking to a firefighter some distance away:)_ “Did Emma really rescue my mom?”  
**Regina:** _(She is on a stretcher with an oxygen mask, overhears Henry and throws off the mask in anger:)_ “Enough!”  
**Sidney:** “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “I’m fine.”  
**Sidney:** _(Runs up to Regina with a camera and takes a picture:)_ “Nice shot of the victim?”  
**Regina:** “Sidney? What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to hand this election to her?”  
**Sidney:** “But it’s news.”  
**Regina:** “She’s the competition, you fool.”  
_(Emma and various people from town are talking in a group.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Did you really rescue Regina?”  
**Henry:** “She did! The fireman said it. They saw it.”  
**Ruby:** “You're a hero.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We should see if they have a picture of the rescue.”  
**Granny:** “We could make campaign posters.”  
**Archie Hopper:** _(With excitement:)_ “Oh, people would love that! That’s a great idea. Wait, so…”  
_(The group walks away, leaving Emma and Henry alone.)_  
**Emma:** _(Kneels down beside Henry:)_ “ _This_ is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you.”  
**Henry:** “Maybe you’re right.”  
**Emma:** “You see, Henry? We don’t have to fight dirty.”  
_(Emma notices a piece of fabric similar to the one Mr. Gold was preparing earlier that day while they had their conversation_ _.)_

**Mr** **. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.  
**_(Mr. Gold stands in his shop. His hands are blackened with soot. Using a rag, he wipes them clean. Emma enters the shop.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Loads of visitors today. _(Emma slams the door behind her:)_ I do hope you’re not going to break my little bell.”  
**Emma:** “You set the fire.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve been right here, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** _(Approaching him, holding the fabric in her hands:)_ “Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out it’s flammable.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh. Are you sure? There’s some construction work going on at City Hall at the moment. There’s loads of flammable solvents used in construction.” **Emma:** “Why did you do it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Stops cleaning his hands and walks around his desk:)_ “ _If_ I did it- that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh I don’t know. Being the hero in a fire?”  
**Emma:** “How could you even know I’d be there at the right time?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Maybe Regina’s not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe… I’m just _intuitive_ , were I involved.”  
**Emma:** “I could’ve run and left her there.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not the type.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t go along with this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Gives Emma half of a smile:)_ “You just did. This is just the price of election, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** “A price I’m not willing to pay. _(Throws the fabric down at his desk:)_ Find another sucker!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Okay. Go ahead, expose me. But if you do _(Pauses:)_ just think about what you’ll be exposing and what you’ll be walking away from. _(Emma glares at him for a moment. Then she prepares to leave, heading for the door:)_ Oh, yes. And um, who you might be disappointing.”  
_(Emma turns around, glares at him and slams the shop’s door. After Emma has left the shop, Mr. Gold smiles.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(_ _Baelfire_ _and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _are outside of the duke’s castle._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _lights one of the torches they made earlier and sets a pile of straw on fire. The fire spreads along the castle walls. Burning wooden joints and cracks, the fire spreads inside the castle and burns ceilings and rafters. Some burning rafters fall to the ground._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _enters a hall with flags standing along the walls._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _puts one silver-green banner aside, revealing the hidden dagger behind it. He takes the dagger. Briefly the name_ _Zoso_ _written on the blade can be seen. Then_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _leaves the castle.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Town Hall.  
**_(Above the entrance hangs a banner reading ‘Debate Today - Sheriff’s election.’ Mary Margaret is stapling promotion posters ‘Swan for Sheriff’ on the bulletin board. Going on with her task, she runs into David Nolan on the other side of the board.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David! Hi.”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret. Hi.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I was just, uh-”  
**David:** “Yeah. Yeah. Me too.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How are things?”  
**David:** “Okay. I got a job. Yeah, I’m working at the animal shelter.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Pleased:)_ “Really?”  
**David:** “Yeah.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Noticing the poster David fixes to the wall:)_ “So, Sidney?”  
**David:** “My wife is friends with Regina. So-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, right. How is Kathryn?”  
**David:** “Good. She’s meeting me here, later.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s wonderful. _(Stapling the posters with more force than necessary to the wall:)_ Well, I’m all out of posters. I’m going to go get some more.” _(Quickly leaves_ _.)_

**Inside T** **he Town Hall.  
**_(Sidney is getting ready for the debate._ _Dr._ _Archie Hopper practices his opening speech.)  
_**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Citizens of Storybrooke. Uh- We welcome you to-. Uh-. Welcome citizens of Storybrooke. Uh- Uh, we welcome you citizens of Storybrooke. Welcome-”  
_(Emma is sitting at the podium. Drawing back the curtains, she notices Henry sitting in the audience smiling at her. Mary Margaret approaches, handing Emma some papers. As she takes them, Mary Margaret hands her a bottle of water.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m not going to win.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you talking about? Everyone’s talking about what you did in the fire.”  
**Emma:** “No, there’s more to that fire than people know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Like what?“  
**Emma** _(Draws back the curtains again to get another look at Henry:)_ “It’s just-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry.”  
**Emma:** “I wanna show him that good can actually win.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s why you want to win it for him. But why do you want to win the election for yourself?”  
**Emma:** “That _is_ why. I wanna show him that a hero can win. And if I’m not- If I’m not a hero and I’m not the savior - then what part do I have in his life? Okay, there it is.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There it is.”  
_(Emma draws back the curtains a third time. She notices Mr. Gold entering the Town Hall.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Baelfire_ _is waiting in the woods for_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _return. After a while,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _joins him.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, Bae.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I was so worried for you. Are… Are you burned? The castle-”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m fine, son. I’m fine. I need you to go home and wait for me there.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Come with me – please. I have a bad feeling.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae, this is something I have to do on my own. Go home, son! _(_ _Baelfire_ _hesitates to leave:)_ Go home and wait for me, Bae. I’ll be back. You go. _(_ _Baelfire_ _turns around and leaves, looking back at his father for a moment. As soon as_ _Baelfire_ _has left the scene,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _takes out The Dark One’s Dagger. He holds it up in the air, so he can read the name written on the blade by the light of the torch:)_ Zoso! Zoso! I summon thee!” _  
(At first, nothing happens._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _lowers the dagger and turns around. Standing behind him, the Dark One frightens_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _quickly takes a few steps backwards. The torch falls to the ground.)_  
**Zoso** **:** “You were asking for me?” _(Wearing a hood, his face is in shadow.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(In order to keep_ _Zoso_ _at a distance,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _raises the dagger:)_ “Submit, oh Dark One! I control you.”  
**Zoso** **:** “Yes, you do. Wield the power wisely. You can wield it anytime now. It’s almost dawn. That means it’s your son’s birthday. I bet Hordor and his men are already on their way to your house.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, they can’t take him.”  
**Zoso** **:** “You don’t control them. You control me. Have you ever wondered, was he really your child at all? Unlike you, he’s not a coward and yearns to fight and die in glory.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No…”  
**Zoso** **:** “What a poor bargain that would be to lay down your soul to save your bastard son. So, I ask you, what would you have me to do?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Die! _(He stabs_ _Zoso_ _. They fall to the ground. In the torch’s light the Dark One’s face is revealed to be the beggar_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _met earlier._ _Zoso_ _laughs._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _recognizes him. He’s shocked:)_ It’s you. You’re the beggar.”  
**Zoso** **:** _(Rasping breaths:)_ “Looks like you made a deal you didn’t understand. I don’t think you’re gonna do that again.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You told me to kill you.”  
**Zoso** **:** “My life was such a burden. You’ll see. Magic always comes with a price. And now, it’s yours to pay.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why me? Why me?”  
**Zoso** **:** _(Rasping:)_ “I know how to recognize a desperate soul.”  
_(_ _Zoso_ _dies.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No! No! Stay! You have to tell me what to do! Tell me what to do.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _hand, which holds the dagger, changes to a grey_ _color_ _. Removing the dagger from_ _Zoso’s_ _body,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _notices that his name is now written on the dagger’s blade.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Town Hall.  
**_(_ _Dr._ _Archie Hopper welcomes the audience. Emma and Sidney have taken seat on either side of him.)_  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I’d like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass _(Briefly looks at Sidney Glass:)_ and Emma Swan. _(Briefly looks at Emma:)_ Glass. _(Making a gesture towards Sidney who’s sitting on the right side:)_ Swan. _(Making a gesture towards Emma on the left:)_ Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement.”  
**Sidney Glass:** _(Walks to the podium:)_ “I just wanna say that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke: Honesty. _(We see Regina for a moment. Inaudibly, she repeats Sidney’s words simultaneously:)_ Neighborliness. And strength. Thank you.” _(Regina applauds him proudly.)_  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “And Emma Swan.”  
**Emma:** _(Walks up to the podium:)_ “You guys all know I have what they call a uh- troubled past. But, you’ve been able to overlook it because of the um, _hero thing_. But here’s the thing: The fire was a setup. _(The audience begins to murmur, becoming noisy:)_ Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn’t know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don’t have definitive evidence but I’m sure. And the worst part of all this was- The worst part of all this _is_ I let you all think it was real. I can’t win that way. _(Looks at Henry:)_ I’m sorry.”  
_(Mr. Gold stands up and leaves the Town Hall_ _.)_

**Granny’s Dinner.  
**_(Emma finishes her drink. Ruby stands behind the counter.)_  
**Ruby:** “Another?”  
**Emma:** “Oh hell, yes. _(Henry enters:)_ Hey Henry. _(Henry hands Emma a_ _walkie_ _talkie:)_ What’s this for?”  
**Henry:** “You stood up to Mr. Gold. _(Sits beside Emma:)_ It’s pretty amazing.”  
**Emma:** “Well, he did something illegal.”  
**Henry:** “That’s what heroes do. Expose stuff like that. _(Ruby brings Emma another drink and places a glass of milk in front of Henry. Henry leans closer, whispering in Emma’s ear:)_ I shouldn’t have given up on Operation Cobra.”  
_(Regina Mills and Sidney Glass enter.)_  
**Regina:** “I thought I might find you here. With a drink. And my son.”  
**Emma:** _(Addressing Sidney:)_ “Here to card me, officer?”  
**Sidney:** “Well, not at all. In fact, I think I will join you.”  
**Emma:** “Here? I don’t know. I think they’re setting up a back room for the victory party.”  
**Sidney:** “Oh, well, you’ll have to tell me what that’s like.”  
**Regina:** _(Regina takes the Sheriff’s badge out of her pocket:)_ “Congratulations, _(Regina places the badge in front of Emma on the table:)_ Sheriff Swan.”  
**Henry:** “Wait. What?”  
**Regina:** “There was a very close vote. But people really seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold.” _  
(Slowly, people from the town enter Granny’s Dinner.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you joking?”  
**Sidney:** “She doesn’t joke.”  
**Regina:** “You didn’t pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan, but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that.”  
_(_ _Regina gives Emma a smile_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Hordor_ _and a group of his knights are at_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _house. They take_ _Baelfire_ _with them.)_  
**Hordor** **:** “Everyone’s watching from behind their curtains today. _(A soldier holding the reins of_ _Hordor’s_ _horse suddenly falls to the ground._ _Rumplestiltskin, having_ _stabbed him with the dagger, is revealed._ _Hordor_ _kneels:)_ Dark One. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _walks towards him:)_ No… Who are you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Have you forgotten me already? What was it you used to call me again? Spindleshanks? _(Snaps his fingers:)_ Hobblefoot.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa?”  
**Hordor** **:** “Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Wonderful. And now, you shall know me as the new Dark One. How about a little fealty? Kiss my boot.”  
_(When_ _Hordor_ _bends over,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _grabs him, and then snaps_ _Hordor’s_ _neck.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “No, Papa! _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _kills the rest of the knights with the dagger:)_ Papa? What has happened to you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re safe, Bae. Do you feel safe, son?”  
_(He approaches_ _Baelfire_ _. Trails of blood are visible on the dagger’s blade.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “No. I’m frightened.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m not. I protected what belongs to me and I’m not scared of anything.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.  
**_(Emma enters and places a folder on her desk. Looking up, she notices Sheriff Graham’s jacket hanging on the coat rack.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Standing in the doorway:)_ “The Sheriff’s jacket. I thought you might want it after all.”  
**Emma:** _(Jumps startled:)_ “You do know I’m armed, right?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Smiles and enters the room:)_ “All part of the act, my dear. Political theater in an actual theater. I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality. And I’m afraid saving old Regina’s arse from the fire just wasn’t gonna do it. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me. And they did.”  
**Emma:** “No way. There’s no way you planned that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Everyone’s afraid of Regina. But they’re more afraid of me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way.”  
**Emma:** “You knew I’d agree.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, yeah. _(Nods:)_ I know how to recognize a desperate soul.”  
_(Both are silent for a moment.)_  
**Emma:** “Why did you do this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We made a deal sometime back, Miss Swan. We established that you owed me a favor. I know that can be a bad feeling - owing someone. Now that you’re sheriff, I’m sure we’ll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me.” _(Mr. Gold leaves the Sheriff’s office:)_ Congratulations.”

 


	10. Skin Deep

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House. Morning.**  
_(Emma pulls on her top and tousles her hair before turning to look at the woman reclined contentedly on the bed.)  
_**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “So I guess _I’ll_ be walking Henry to school this morning?”  
**Regina:** _(Utterly relaxed:)_ “Mmm.”  
**Emma:** _(Shakes her head and continues dressing:)_ “After sneaking out of the house and then ringing the doorbell so Henry doesn’t suspect anything, right?”  
**Regina:** _(Not really listening:)_ “As you wish, dear.”  
**Emma:** “Right. _(Sits on the bed to pull on her shoes:)_ You know, it’s a shame you’re not this persuadable all the time.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs and shifts on the bed:)_ “I’m tough because I have to be, Emma. Besides, I know you enjoy a challenge.”  
**Emma:** _(Standing up and turning to face her:)_ “Well you’re definitely the most challenging person I’ve been with.”  
**Regina:** “And I’m sure that’s quite the list.”  
**Emma:** “Hey! Be nice. You need to work on that jealous streak.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Jealous?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, don’t try and deny it. You’re gonna tell me all that stuff with Gold wasn’t about you being just a little bit jealous?”  
**Regina:** _(Defensively:)_ “Mr. Gold and I have had our issues long before you arrived in Storybrooke, Miss Swan. _(Emma stands over her, just watching:)_ What is it?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I was going to say that green is not a good colour on you. But, seeing what you’re wearing, that’s just not true.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “That was really lame, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well it’s early and _someone_ kept me up all night, _(Shrugs:)_ best I could do.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Shouldn’t you be going?”  
**Emma:** _(Sits on the bed beside her:)_ “Regina, I don’t want you worrying about Gold. He may be a superlative enemy but you are one superlative f-”  
**Regina:** _(Slaps her arm:)_ “Don’t be vulgar.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “You weren’t complaining last night.”  
**Regina:** “Out, Miss Swan, now.”  
**Emma:** _(Beams:)_ “I’m going, I’m going. _(Gets up and heads for the door:)_ Have a good day, Madam Mayor.”  
_(As the door closes, Regina smiles briefly before her mind inevitably returns to revenge.)_  
**Regina:** _(To herself:)_ “Gold.”  
_(She throws off the covers and gets out of bed.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Maurice’s Castle.** _  
(Belle, Gaston, Maurice, a steward and several others study a map of nearby regions.)_  
**Steward:** “Sir, there’s news from the battlefield. Avonlea has fallen.”  
**Maurice:** “Oh, my gods…”  
**Gaston:** “If only he had come…”  
**Maurice:** “Well he didn’t, did he? _(Crosses the room:)_ Ogres are not men.” _  
_**Gaston:** “We have to do something, we have to stop them.”  
_(Belle crosses the room to Maurice.)_  
**Maurice:** “They are… unstoppable.”  
**Belle:** “He could be on his way right now, Papa.”  
**Maurice:** “It’s too late, my girl. It’s just… too late.” _  
(There is a banging at the door.)_  
**Belle:** “That’s him! That has to be him.”  
_(Everyone approaches the door.)_  
**Maurice:** “How could he get past the walls? Open it!”  
_(Some guards open the door; revealing no one standing in the hall.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Sitting on Maurice’s throne:)_ “Well, that was a bit of a let down! You sent me a message, something about, ‘Help! Help! We’re dying. Can you save us?’ _(Gaston points his sword at him:)_ Well the answer is… _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _smacks the blade away:)_ Yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town… for a price.”  
**Maurice:** “We sent you a promise of gold.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah… now, you see, um… I uh… _make_ gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price… is her.” _(Points to Belle.)_  
**Maurice:** “No.”  
**Gaston:** _(Shielding Belle with his arm:)_ “The young lady is engaged… to me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I wasn’t asking if she was engaged. I’m not looking for love! I’m looking for a caretaker… for my rather large estate. It’s her, or no deal.”  
**Maurice:** “Get out. _(Points to the door:)_ Leave!”  
_(Gaston pulls Belle back with his arm.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Walking toward the door:)_ “As you wish.”  
**Belle:** “No, wait! _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _stops and turns as she crosses towards him:)_ I will go with him."  
**Gaston:** “I forbid it, Belle!”  
**Belle:** “No one decides my fate but me! I shall go.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s forever, dearie.”  
**Belle:** “My family, my friends… they will all live?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You have my word.”  
**Belle:** “Then you have mine. I will go, with you, forever.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Deal!”  
**Maurice:** “Belle… Belle… you cannot do this! Belle, please! You cannot go with this… beast.”  
**Belle:** “Father… Gaston… it’s been decided.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You know, she’s right. The deal is struck. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _ & Belle turn and leave the room:)_ Oh, congratulations on your little war!”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present. Main Street.**  
_(It’s the day before Valentine’s Day as Moe is unloading flowers from his delivery truck service: Game of Thorns.)_ **  
Mr. Gold:** “Well this is just perfect. I’ve been looking for you, Mr. French.” **  
Moe:** “I’ll have your money next week.” **  
Mr. Gold:** “The terms of the loan were fairly specific… _(To his henchman:)_ Take the van.” _(The henchman proceeds to do so.)_  
**Moe:** “Wait! No! Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day! It’s the biggest day of—I’ve got a grand in roses in the back! _(Mr. Gold’s henchman starts the van:)_ Stop! You’ve gotta let me sell them!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m gonna leave you two to continue this conversation.”  
_(Mr. Gold starts to walk away.)_  
**Moe:** “Oh, this is no way to do business, Gold! You are the lowest! People aren’t gonna put up with this!”  
_(The truck is driven off; leaving Moe in the street. Mr. Gold walks down the sidewalk and comes across Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “Mr. Gold. That was quite a show back there.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, Mr. French is just having a bad day, happens to the best of us.”  
**Regina:** “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something–”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, and the moment you have something _I_ wanna discuss, we’ll have that little chat.”  
**Regina:** _(Blocks his path:)_ “No, we’re gonna do this now. It’ll only take a moment.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Is there something _eating_ you, dear? Something you need to get out in the open? ‘Cause it’s gonna have to wait, _please_.”  
_(He walks away, leaving behind a confused-looking Regina, who is forced to obey his command due to the please enchantment.)_

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret are seated at separate tables. At his own booth, David is reading Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Noticing David’s book title:)_ “Oh, you got the book!”  
**David:** “Yeah, yeah, I just started it. It’s great. I can’t wait to see how it ends.”  
**Ruby:** _(Refilling Mary Margaret’s coffee:)_ “Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys–”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh no, we’re not together.”  
**David:** _(Replying at the same time as Mary Margaret:)_ “No, it’s–”  
_(Emma arrives and sits at Mary Margaret’s table across from her.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, David.”  
**David:** “Hey.”  
**Emma:** “Mary Margaret. So, fancy seeing you two here at the same time, again.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know what-”  
**Emma:** “Come on.”  
_(David gets up and leaves the diner, Mary Margaret watches him till the last moment then turns back to Emma.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know, I know, I know. I just like to… come here to see him.”  
**Emma:** “So, you’re a stalker?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, not really. _(Emma gives her a look:)_ Maybe a little bit. And it’s not like I’m following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he’s home around 5:00.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, is that all?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner. _(Emma gives a sympathetic look:)_ I can’t get him out of my head.”  
_(The diner bell jingles as Ashley enters with her daughter, Alexandra._ )  
**Emma:** “I know. Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Valentine’s day? Ugh. Love’s the worst. I wish there was a magic cure.”  
_(Ashley hands Alexandra to Granny_ _.)_

**Ashley:** “I hear that! Valentine’s day sucks.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ashley! I didn’t–I didn’t even recognize you!”  
**Ashley:** “Baby on the outside?”  
_(She grabs a chair to sit down at their table.)_  
**Emma:** “How’s it going?”  
**Ashley:** “It’s uh… I mean, baby’s great. But, we really haven’t had time to do the whole getting married thing, so… that’s been rough and Sean’s been working double shifts at the cannery.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, he has to work.”  
**Ashley:** “On Valentine’s Day? Yeah. He couldn’t get out of it.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry, that sucks.”  
_(Ruby brings Ashley a cup of coffee.)_  
**Ruby:** “It doesn’t have to! Come out with me! Let’s have a girls’ night! We can all go, Mary Margaret, Emma too, if you promise to leave the badge at home.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun!” _(She exchanges a glance with Mary Margaret. Ruby walks away and Emma’s phone goes off.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s that?”  
**Emma:** “It’s the station. Something’s up.” _(She exits.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s** **House** **.** _  
(Mr. Gold walks up his front steps to see the door is ajar. Mr. Gold draws a gun and enters, walking slowly through the house. He turns to find Emma inside, also with a gun drawn.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Sheriff Swan.”  
**Emma:** “Your neighbors saw your front door open and called it in.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It appears I’ve been robbed.”  
**Emma:** “Funny how that keeps happening to you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well, I’m a difficult man to love.” _(_ _They_ _both lower_ _their weapons.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Royal Castle.  
**_(Prince Charming stands at a balcony, staring out. King George enters with a box.)_  
**King George:** “James.”  
**Prince Charming:** “How goes the feast?”  
**King George:** “Your absence is felt. It is, after all, in your honor. I thought this might rouse you from your chamber.”  
_(He lifts the cover of the box to reveal a golden crown.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “You could feed the kingdom for an entire winter with that crown.”  
**King George:** “It’s a gift from King Midas, for you to wear as you marry his daughter. Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom for all eternity. _(Scoffs:)_ Show some enthusiasm.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Enthusiasm wasn’t part of the deal. The wedding’s in two days, I’ve honored your deal.”  
**King George:** “But I want your heart. Not just your honor.”  
**Prince Charming:** “My heart shall belong to Abigail.”  
**King George:** “You think I’m a fool, don’t you? Your heart can’t belong to Abigail when it’s held by another woman, and don’t deny it. I know that look. Who is she?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I met her on a journey. We haven’t seen each other since but… she’s stayed with me.”  
**King George:** “Forget her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You speak as if that’s so easy.”  
**King George:** “Nobility was not meant to be easy. All this wealth, the power we hold over other men’s lives—do you think that comes at no cost?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I asked for none of it.”  
**King George:** “You were chosen to be my son. Plucked from poverty, wanting for nothing. Be thankful for that.”  
**Prince Charming:** “It wasn’t charity, _Father_ ; it was the only way to save _your_ kingdom.”  
**King George:** “Watch yourself, boy. This is a choice you made. A role you have taken. Honor it. There is too much at stake. Do whatever it takes to get that woman out of your head, _(Steps closer to Charming:)_ because nothing is going to stop this wedding.” _(He departs.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Moves quickly to a nearby desk and begins composing a note:)_ “Dearest Snow…”

 **Forest.** _  
(Snow White sits contemplatively as Prince Charming’s dove lands on her hand. Snow White notices a small scroll attached to the dove’s leg. She takes it and the dove flies away. She opens the note and reads.)  
_**Prince Charming:** _(Voice over:)_ “Dearest Snow, I’ve not heard from you since our meeting, and can only assume you’ve found the happiness you so desired. But I must let you know, not a day goes by that I have not thought of you. In two days time, I’m to be married. Come to me before then. Come to me and show me you feel the same, and we can be together forever. And if you don’t, I’ll have my answer.” _(Snow White is visibly moved_ _.)_

**Rumplestiltskin’s** **Castle** **.** _  
(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and Belle cross the room to a cell.)_  
**Belle:** “Where—Where are you taking me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Let’s call it... your room.”  
**Belle:** “My room?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, it sounds a lot nicer than ‘dungeon’.”  
_(He pushes her inside and closes the door, locking it.)_  
**Belle:** “You can’t just leave me in here! _(Bangs on the door:)_ Hello!? Hello?”

 **Sometime Later.  
**_(Belle is serving_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _tea.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle.”  
**Belle:** “I-I understand.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You will dust my collection, and launder my clothing.”  
**Belle:** “Yes.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at the wheel.”  
**Belle:** “Got it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts. _(In shock at his words, Belle drops the tea cup:)_ That one was a quip. Not serious.”  
**Belle:** “Right. _(She bends down and picks up the cup:)_ Oh… my. I’m so sorry but, uh… it’s.. it’s chipped. _(She holds up the cup:)_ You—you can hardly see it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, it’s just a cup.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present. Mr** **. Gold’s** **House** **.  
Mr. Gold:** “Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I’ve got it from here.”  
**Emma:** “No, you don’t. This was a robbery, public menace, and if you don’t tell me what you know, I will have to arrest _you_ for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don’t wanna be behind bars.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed, not. Alright, his name’s Moe French. He sells flowers, and he recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. I’ll go get him, check him out.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sure you will, assuming I don’t find him… _(Chuckles:)_ Let’s just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people.”  
**Emma:** “Is that a threat?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Observation. _(Emma prepares to leave:)_ Good luck.”

 **The Enchanted Forest.** **Past.** **  
**_(Inside the_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _castle, Belle is on a ladder, attempting to open the curtains._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is spinning at the wheel.)_  
**Belle:** “Why do you spin so much? _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _stops spinning:)_ Sorry, it’s just… you’ve spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I like to watch the wheel. Helps me forget.”  
**Belle:** “Forget what?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I guess it worked. _(He laughs and so does Belle. He gets up and walks over to her:)_ What _are_ you doing?”  
**Belle:** “Opening these! It’s almost spring, we should let some light in. _(Tugs:)_ What did you do, nail them down?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes.”  
_(She tugs on the curtains again, and falls off the ladder._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _catches her in time as both are surprised by what just occurred, and their eyes meet.)_  
**Belle:** “Um… thank you. _(He awkwardly puts her back down on the ground:)_ Thank you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s no matter.”  
**Belle:** “I’ll, uh, put the curtains back up.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Uh, There’s no need. I’ll get used to it.”  
_(He walks back towards the spinning wheel and Belle smiles.)_

**Exterior** **of the Royal Castle.  
**_(Snow White pulls up the hood of her cloak. She is carrying a large basket of yellow flowers.)_  
**Man:** “Why aren’t you at the stables yet? Must I have a guard drag you there? And you, go with him. King George’s carriage must be spotless for tomorrow’s journey.”  
**Snow White:** _(Approaching the man, her eyes downcast:)_ “Flowers for Prince James from the kingdom of Midas.”  
**Man:** “Top of the northeast spire. Take the service stairwell, or the guards will toss you over the walls.”  
_(Snow White hurries on to the room at the top of the northeast spire. Entering, she sets down the basket and removes her cloak. Opening Prince Charming’s note, she walks deeper into the room. Hearing footsteps approaching, she hides behind a pillar, dropping the note. She grabs it quickly and returns to hiding as Prince Charming enters the room. As he walks by the pillar, Snow White sidles around it, remaining hidden. He walks by without noticing her. As Snow White is about to step out from her hiding place, a hand grabs her from behind.)  
_

**The** **Royal Castle.** **Dungeon** **.  
** ( _Snow White struggles and grunts in protest as one of King George’s men shoves her into a cell.)_  
**Snow White:** “Wait. I am a royal emissary.”  
**Man:** _(Holding up Prince Charming’s note:)_ “Sure you are. The King will decide your fate.” _(He locks the cell door and leaves. Snow White rattles against the bars, and climbs to the top of the door. She moves along the rocky perimeter of the cell, looking for a way out. She climbs up part of the rock wall, then crashes to the ground.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Hearing someone whistling ‘_ _Heigh-Ho_ _’)_ “Who’s there?”  
**Dwarf:** _(Stepping out from the shadows of an adjourning cell:)_ “What are you looking at, sister? _(Snow White stands up:)_ Tried it all. _(She examines the lock on her cell:)_ Steel gets stronger as we grow weaker.”  
**Snow White:** “Well… _(Grabbing a piece of straw from the ground, she attempts to pick the cell lock:)_ I am not… giving… up.”  
**Dwarf:** “Give it time. Grumpy.”  
**Snow White:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m not grumpy. I’m focused.”  
**Grumpy:** “No, my name—Grumpy. I’m telling you, there’s no way out.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, I’m Snow, and I’ll find one.”  
_(Her straw breaks and she gives up on the lock.)_  
**Grumpy:** “If you say so.”  
**Snow White:** _(She bustles about the cell, searching the ground:)_ “There’s someone out there for me, someone I love very much, and I will _not_ lose him.”  
**Grumpy:** “Love, huh? Good luck with that.”  
**Snow White:** “Yeah? Well, what do you know about it?”  
_(She tests the bars of the cell door.)_  
**Grumpy:** “It’s why I’m stuck in this hole.”  
**Snow White:** _(Giving up:)_ “Ugh!”  
**Grumpy:** “I had it bad. She was beautiful as a fairy, but I lost her. I was desperate to get her back. So I came up with a plan. I worked at the diamond mines. Traded all my wages to the foreman for a diamond to propose. But I got swindled. It was a stolen rock, and I took the blame. I’m no thief, but they think I am. Should’ve known better, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. All ‘cause of love. And now here I am, trapped, with no way out.”  
**Man:** “I know a way out.”  
_(Another dwarf, wearing a kerchief to cover his face, approaches the cells. He lowers the kerchief to reveal his face with a grin.)_  
**Grumpy:** “Stealthy?”  
**Stealthy:** _(Working on opening the lock on_ _Grumpy’s_ _cell door with a large ring of keys:)_ “You ready to go home?”  
**Grumpy:** “How’d you get in here?”  
**Stealthy:** “Doc whipped up a sleeping gas, knocked the guards out cold. The rest are waiting with transport.”  
**Snow White:** “There’s more of you?”  
**Stealthy:** _(Looking at Snow White:)_ “Who’s that? _(Addressing Grumpy:)_ She’s pretty.”  
**Grumpy:** “No one. Come on, let’s go!”  
_(Stealthy opens the cell door. The two dwarfs start heading out.)_  
**Snow White:** “Grumpy. _(The dwarfs pause:)_ Good luck. I hope you get your love back."  
**Grumpy:** _(The dwarfs look at each other, Stealthy shaking his head at Grumpy_ :) “Son of a… _(Snatches the key ring from Stealthy:)_ Give me that. _(He heads back to Snow White’s cell and works on opening the lock. He opens the cell door:)_ Come on.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department. Present.** **  
**_(At the sheriff’s department, Emma has Mr. Gold’s stolen items strewn all over her desk.)_  
**Emma:** “You’re welcome. You’re right. Your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And the man himself?”  
**Emma:** _(Sits at her desk:)_ “Closing in on him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So, job well half-done, then.”  
**Emma:** “In less than a day, I got it all back. Is something wrong?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’ve recovered nothing. There’s something missing.”  
_(Walks away.)_  
**Emma:** “I’ll get it when I find him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not if I find him first.”

 **The Enchanted Forest.** **Past.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Castle.** **  
Belle:** “Why did you want me here?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The place was filthy.”  
**Belle:** “I think you were lonely. I mean, any man would be lonely.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m not a man.”  
**Belle:** “So, I’ve had a couple of months to look around, you know. And, uh, upstairs, there’s, uh, clothing, small, as if for a-a child? Was it yours or… or was there a son?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “There was. There was a son. I lost him, as I did his mother.”  
**Belle:** “I’m… I’m sorry. So you… you _were_ a man, once. An ordinary man. If I’m never going to know another person in my whole life, can’t I at least know you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Perhaps… perhaps you just want to learn the monster’s weaknesses! Nyah, Nyah! Nuh, nuh nuh!”  
**Belle:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re not a monster. You think you’re uglier than you are, that’s why you cover all the mirrors up, isn’t it? Hmm?”  
_(There is a banging at the door,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _opens it. Gaston is standing outside.)_

**Gaston:** “I am Sir Gaston, and you, beast, have taken–”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _promptly clicks his fingers and turns him into a rose and closes the door.)_  
**Belle:** _(Walks over to him:)_ “Who was that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Just an old woman selling flowers. _(He extends the rose to her:)_ Here. If you’ll have it.”  
**Belle:** “Why, thank you.”  
_(They bow to each other playfully. She crosses the room. As the conversation goes on, Belle takes a pair of scissors to trims the rose, put it in the vase, and sets it on the table.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You had a life, Belle. Before… this. Friends… family. What made you choose to come here with me?” _(Takes a seat.)_  
**Belle:** “Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, there aren’t a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do. To see the world, to be heroes. So, when you arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And is it everything you hoped?”  
**Belle:** “Well, uh… I did want to see the world. That part didn’t really work out. But, I did save my village.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And what about your… betrothed?”  
**Belle:** “It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. To me love is—love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he. But, um, you were going to tell me about your son.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’ll tell you what… I’ll make you a deal. Go to town, and fetch me some straw. When you return, I’ll share my tale.”  
**Belle:** “But… town? You trust me to come back?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, no. I expect I’ll never see you again.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present. The** **Rabbit Hole.  
**_(For their girls’ night out, Ashley, Mary Margaret and Ruby are seated at a table drinking. Ashley and Ruby down shots.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Pace yourself, Ashley.”  
**Ashley:** “I am! This is my first night out since I’ve had the baby, I am making up for lost time.” _(She downs another shot.)_  
**Ruby:** _(Looking at some guys across the bar:)_ “Ooh, Ash, check out those guys.”  
**Ashley:** “Oh, honey, I’m still with Sean.”  
**Ruby:** “You’re not married, and he’s not here.”  
**Ashley:** “He’s working.”  
**Ruby:** “He’s always working. Have fun moping!”  
_(Ruby takes her drink and walks over to the guys.)_  
**Ashley:** “She’s right. He is always working. I thought love would be different.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Me, too.” _(She sips her drink.)_

 **The Dark Star Pharmacy.  
**_(David picks out two Valentine’s Day cards and gets in line behind Mr. Gold. At the counter, Mr. Clark is helping the customer in front of Mr. Gold ring up some items. The older man notices him and starts a conversation.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Two Valentine’s. Sounds like a complicated life.”  
**David:** “Oh, no, I-I just couldn’t decide.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “These are both for the same woman?”  
**David:** “Well; they’re both so… us.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “ I see. Well, you're fortunate you have someone that loves you.”  
**David:** “I really am.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Love. It’s like a delicate flame. And once it’s gone, it’s gone forever. Best of luck to you.” _(Mr. Gold exits.)_  
**David:** “Thanks. _(Mr. Clark sneezes:)_ Bless you.”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Thanks.”

 **Storybrooke** **.  
**_(On the streets, Mr. Gold is driving Moe’s truck. In the back, Moe is gagged and tied up. They arrive at an abandoned cabin in the woods. Mr. Gold, with a pistol, opens the back of the truck and Moe slowly climbs out, tied up.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Walk. _(They entering the cabin. Moe turns and Mr. Gold cocks his gun, pointing it at him:)_ Now, you see, here’s the thing—I don’t normally let people get away.” _(He closes the door.)_

**Enchanted** **Forest** **. Past.** _  
(On_ _the road towards town to fetch straw, Belle walks there with an empty basket. A carriage approaches and stops next to her._ _The_ _Evil Queen peers out to see Belle.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Did my carriage splash you?”  
**Belle:** “Oh. Oh, no, I’m- I’m fine.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You know, I’m tired of riding. Let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell. _(A short time later, the Queen and Belle walk along the road as the carriage follows them from behind:)_ You carry very little.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t want to be slowed down.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Mm. You’re running from someone. _(Laughs:)_ The question is, master or lover? _(Belle silently looks at her:)_ Oh. Master _and_ lover.”  
**Belle:** “I might take a rest. You—you go on ahead.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Wraps her arm around Belle and they continue walking:)_ “So, if I’m right, you love your employer, but you’re leaving him.”  
**Belle:** “I might love him. I mean, I _could_ , except… something evil has taken root in him.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Sounds like a curse to me, and all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it. _(Belle stops. The Queen laughs and they continue walking:)_ Oh, child, no. I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that?”  
**Belle:** “Right.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Besides, if he loves you, he would’ve let you go. And if he doesn’t love you, well then, the kiss won’t even work.”  
**Belle:** “Well, he _did_ let me go.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes, but no kiss happened.”  
**_Belle:_** “And a kiss—a kiss is enough? He’d be a man again?”  
**Evil Queen:** “An ordinary man. True love’s kiss will break any curse.”

 **Rumplestiltskin’s **Castle**.  
**_(From a window inside his castle,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is frantically looking out the window for Belle. Once he spots her returning, he rushes down the stairs to feign busily spinning at the wheel. Belle arrives back with a full basket of straw.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, you’re back already. Good. Good thing. I’m, uh… I’m nearly out of straw.”  
**Belle:** “Hmm. _(She crosses to the wheel and puts down her basket:)_ Come on, you’re happy that I’m back.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m not unhappy.”  
**Belle:** _(Laughs:)_ “And, you promised me a story.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Did I?”  
**Belle:** “Mm-hmm. _(She removes the thread from his hand and sits down beside him:)_ Tell me about your son.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Hesitantly:)_ “Uh… I lost him. There’s nothing more to tell, really.”  
**Belle:** “And since then, you’ve loved no one, and no one has loved you.” **  
****Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Leans toward her:)_ “Why did you come back?”  
**Belle:** “I wasn’t going to. But then… something changed my mind.”  
_(They kiss.)_

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh. _(His face begins changing as the greenness of his skin starts to melt away. He keeps his eyes closed, unsure:)_ What’s happening?”  
**Belle:** “Kiss me again, it’s working.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(In a human voice:)_ “What is?”  
**Belle:** “Any curse can be broken.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Stands up abruptly in anger:)_ “Who told you that!? Who knows that!?”  
**Belle:** “I-I-I don’t know. She, uh… she—she–”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “She. _(He crosses the room and uncovers a mirror, speaking into it:)_ You… evil… soul. This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me!?”  
**Belle:** “Who are you talking to?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?”  
**Belle:** “The-the Queen? I don’t–”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. Oh, yeah. You’re working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?”  
**Belle:** “It was working–”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Shut up!”  
**Belle:** “This means it’s true love!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Shut the hell up!”  
**Belle:** “Why won’t you believe me?!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Because no one– _(He furiously shakes her:)_ _No one_ could ever, ever love me!”  
_(The scene shifts to him throwing her into the cell. Belle lands on the hard ground, confused, as he slams the door shut_ _.)_

**The** **Royal Castle.** **Dungeon** **.** _  
(Snow White, Grumpy and Stealthy make their way through the tunnels.)_  
**Snow White:** _(The group passes an opening:)_ “Oh wait, wait. Stairs.”  
_(She gestures toward the stairs and Grumpy and Stealthy pause.)_  
**Stealthy:** “No, we sneak out through the courtyard.”  
**Snow White:** “No, it’s safer if we climb over the curtain wall. _(Grumpy and Stealthy exchange a glance:)_ Trust me, hiding from royals is my life.”  
**Stealthy:** “But the courtyard is clear now, it won’t be for much longer.”  
**Grumpy:** _(Looking from Stealthy to Snow White:)_ “Sorry, lady, Stealthy got me this far.” _(He and Stealthy hurry on.)_  
**Snow White:** “Grumpy. Grumpy, wait!” _  
(She is left standing alone.)  
_

**The** **Royal Castle.** **Exterior** **.  
** ( _Stealthy and Grumpy emerge from the tunnels to an empty courtyard. A group of soldiers accompanied by King George, appears from around a corner.)_  
**Guard:** “Halt! Those two are prisoners.”  
**Stealthy:** “Grumpy, run! We can make it!” _(He makes a break for it.)_  
**Grumpy:** “Stealthy, no! _(A guard shoots an arrow from atop a wall. Stealthy is shot and falls to the ground with a moan:)_ NOOO!! _(He bends down at_ _Stealthy’s_ _side:)_ Stealthy…” _(He cries audibly.)_  
**King George:** _(He and his group of guards approach:)_ “Where is the girl?”  
**Snow White:** _(Looking up at the King:)_ “What girl?”  
**King George:** “Kill him.”  
_(A guard draws his sword. Grumpy straightens on his knees, bracing himself. The guard makes ready to behead him.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Suddenly appearing:)_ “Looking for me? _(Holding a lit torch over a pile of straw:)_ Let him go… _(Lowering the torch slightly:)_ Or this place will burn.” _(She and King George hold gazes for a moment.)_  
**King George:** “Begone, dwarf.”  
**Snow White:** _(Grumpy hesitates:)_ “Go, Grumpy.” _(She nods at him.)_  
**Grumpy:** _(A guard kicks him over:)_ “Uhh!” _(Getting up, he runs off.)_  
**King George:** “Now… Snow White. _(A guard takes the torch from her as another binds her hands behind her back:)_ We need to talk.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present. The Abandoned Cabin** **.** **  
Moe** **:** “Let me explain. Okay? _(Mr. Gold puts his gun on a table:)_ Let me explain.”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “Oh. _(He pulls up a chair and sits:)_ Well, that is… fascinating. Truly fascinating. _(He presses the end of his cane into Moe’s throat:)_ I’m gonna let you breathe in a second, and you’re gonna say two sentences. The first is gonna tell me where it is. The second is gonna tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules?”  
**Moe:** _(Strained:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “Good. Let’s begin.”  
_(He removes the cane.)_  
**Moe:** “I needed that van.”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “Ah, ta, ta, ta, ta. Now, you see, _that_ is not a good first sentence.”  
_(He hits Moe with his cane.)_  
**Moe:** “Oh! Gold! Listen!”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “Tell me where it is!” _(He hits him again.)_  
**Moe:** “Oh! Stop!”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “Tell me where it is!” _(Delivers another physical lashing to Moe.)_  
**Moe:** “Oh! Stop! It wasn’t my fault!”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “ ‘My fault’? What are you talking about, ‘my fault’? You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her _out_!” _(He strikes Moe again.)_  
**Moe:** “Aah!”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “She’s gone. She’s gone forever. She’s not coming back. And it’s your fault! _(He accentuates his words with strikes and Moe shouts when he is struck:)_ Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It’s yours! _(The scene transitions briefly to_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _destroying a cabinet with his walking stick, then transitions back:)_ It’s your fault! It’s your fault!”  
_(Suddenly, Emma intrudes on the situation by grabbing Mr. Gold’s cane.)_  
**Emma:** “Stop!”  
_(The scene transitions to_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _again. He picks up tea cups and throws them against a wall. When he picks up the chipped cup, he stops, looks at it, and sets it back down.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. The Rabbit Hole.  
Mary Margaret:** _(Returning to her seat:)_ “Girls night’s really working out for you.”  
**Ashley:** “Thought it would make me feel better. But the truth is…I need a ‘be with my guy night’. But he’s never around. And I’m at home with the baby all day. I mean, what’s the point of being together if we’re _not_ together?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I get it. Loving someone you can’t be with… it’s a terrible, terrible burden.”  
**Ashley:** “Look, this was a bad idea. I should—I should go home.”  
**Sean:** “Ashley.”  
**Ashley:** “Sean?”  
**Sean:** _(Holding roses:)_ “Hey.”  
**Ashley:** “I thought that you were working tonight.”  
**Sean:** “I am. It’s my break and… I had to see you. _(He hands her the roses as Ruby_ _rejoins_ _the table:)_ And, ask you something. _(Gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring:)_ Will you marry me? _(Ashley looks shocked:)_ I only have a twenty-minute break so, um, anytime now.”  
**Ashley:** “Yes!”  
_(He puts the ring on her finger as the other people in the bar applaud.)_  
**Sean:** “My truck’s outside if you want to take a ride, before I head back to work. It’s not much of a date.”  
**Ashley:** “It’s the best date.” _(They kiss.)_  
**Sean:** “Then your carriage awaits.”  
_(They happily leave. Mary Margaret, looking sad, prepares to leave as well_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Royal** **Castle.** _  
(King George is interrogating Snow White.)  
_**King George:** “So you’re the one.”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t know what you’re-”  
**King George:** “Enough. _(Holds up a piece of paper:)_ I know everything. You poisoned his heart. Now his marriage. And with that, the entire kingdom all because of your feelings.”  
**Snow White:** “I wish feelings could be helped but they can’t.”  
**King George:** “Of course they can. Love is a disease. And like all diseases it can be vanquished in one of two ways: a cure or death. Do you know where your beloved is right now? He’s right down that hallway packing for his new life.”  
**Snow White:** “He’ll never know I’m here.”  
**King George:** “Oh yes, he will. Because you are going to walk down that hallway, Snow White. You’re going to sneak in and tell him you received his letter. _(Gestures to the paper:)_ You’re going to tell him why you’re here. Because you don’t love him. It’ll break his heart. And that will cure him.”  
**Snow White:** “Or you’ll kill me.”  
**King George:** “Oh no. I’ll kill him. Killing you would just make him love you more, and the marriage and the kingdom would ultimately crumble. But if he were to die at an assassin’s hand he would die a martyr. Midas would forgive, even laud the dead. And the merger would be complete.”  
**Snow White:** “You would do that to your own son.”  
**King George:** “He is not my son.”

 **The** **Royal** **Castle. Prince’s Chambers.** **  
**_(Snow White sneaks into Prince Charming’s chambers where he is packing his bags. She closes the door behind her and he looks up.)_ **  
Snow White:** _(Walking towards him:)_ “James.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “I got your letter.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Smiling:)_ “You came. _(Running to Snow White:)_ You came! _(Taking her up in a big embrace:)_ You came! _(He laughs:)_ You came.”  
_(Leans in for a kiss.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Pulling away:)_ “Wait, James. Us, it can’t happen.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What’s wrong? Of course it can. You’re here! We can go, we can be together, we can leave all this! _(Taking both her hands:)_ I know there are costs. But I planned for everything, they can’t hurt us! And now that I know that you love me too-”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What?”  
**Snow White:** “Love you. I don’t. _(He is clearly disappointed:)_ I’m sorry. You said I would always be in your heart, and that is too cruel a fate. Go live your life. Live it without me, because there is no place for us together. _(He starts to cry:)_ Fill your heart with love for someone else. Someone who can love you the way I never have. The way I never will.”  
_(She hands him his letter, which he takes and crumples. She walks past him and starts to cry silently.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Outside** **The Rabbit Hole.** _  
(Sean and Ashley get into a truck as Mary Margaret, at a distance, watches them with longing. David walks up.)  
_**David:** “How’s girls’ night?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David? _(She walks over to him:)_ What are you doing here?”  
**David:** “I knew you’d be here. And I uh, I wanted to give you your Valentine’s Day card.” _(He hands her the card.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “And check up on me?”  
**David:** “Maybe a little. I didn’t want you to find somebody else.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Opens the card:)_ “Like you? _(Reading from it:)_ ‘Kathryn, I woof you.’ ”  
**David:** “No. I’m so sorry. I meant… _(Pulls out another card:)_ I meant…I meant this one.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I-I-I always thought that if two people were supposed to be together, they’d find a way. But David, if this is our way, I think we should find another one.”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret–”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I think you should go home to Kathryn.”  
**David:** “I know. You’re right. But it doesn’t mean I’m gonna give up. We’ll find that way.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I hope so.”  
**David:** “Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Chuckles sadly:)_ “Happy Valentine’s Day _.”_

**Outside The Abandoned Cabin** **.  
**_(Moe is being loaded into an ambulance. At the side, Emma is speaking to Mr. Gold.)_  
**Emma:** “So I hear you managed to not break anything he needs. You’re lucky, Mr. Gold.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You got a funny definition of _lucky_.”  
**Emma:** “You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He stole.”  
**Emma:** “That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt ‘her’, what happened to ‘her’? Who was that? What did he do? If someone needs help, maybe I can help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. I’m sorry, Sheriff. I think you heard that wrong.”  
**Emma:** “You really don’t wanna cooperate.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, we’re done here.”  
_(He moves to walk away.)_  
**Emma:** _(She grabs his arm:)_ “Actually… No, we’re not. You’re under arrest.” _  
(She cuffs him.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Forest O** **utside The** **Royal Castle.  
**_(Snow White walks away from the castle, utterly dejected. She takes one last look before continuing on her way. As she walks, Grumpy and the other Dwarves join alongside her.)_ **  
Grumpy:** “You okay, sister?”  
**Snow White:** _(Fighting back tears:)_ “Not even close.”  
**Grumpy:** “You didn’t find him.”  
**Snow White:** “Worse. I lost him.”  
**Grumpy:** _(Taking her hand:)_ “Come on.”  
**Snow White:** “Where are you taking me?”  
**Grumpy:** “Home. We all lost someone today.”  
**Doc:** “Now we’re seven.”  
**Grumpy:** “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. So you’re coming home with us, Snow, and we’re gonna protect you.”  
**Snow White:** “The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed. My heart.”  
**Grumpy:** “It will get better.”  
_(Snow White and all the Dwarves walk off together.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Belle, with a crestfallen expression, is sitting on the cot of her cell in_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _castle. Suddenly,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _enters.)_  
**Belle:** “So… what are you going to do to me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(He gestures towards the door:)_ “Go.”  
_(Turns around to face away from her.)_  
**Belle:** “Go?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t want you anymore, dearie.”  
_(Belle hesitantly gets up to straighten her dress and walks past_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, who stays perfectly still, as she leaves. Promptly, she stops at the exit._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _stares at the floor, his expression unreadable, when Belle turns back around to confront him face-to-face.)  
_**Belle:** “You know, you were freeing yourself. You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _slightly narrows his eyes at her words:)_ But you couldn’t take the chance.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s a lie.”  
**Belle:** _(Inches forward as she holds his gaze:)_ “You’re a coward, Rumplestiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn’t change.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m not a coward, dearie. It’s quite simple, really. My power… means more to me than you.”  
**Belle:** “No. No, it doesn’t. You just don’t think I can love you. Now, you’ve made your choice. And you’re going to regret it. _(Her voice trembles:)_ Forever. And all you’ll have… is an empty heart… _(Voice breaks:)_ and a chipped cup.”  
_(With tears threatening to spill, she holds eye contact with him before stalking out of the cell while_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _does not move from his spot. As her steps recede out of earshot, he closes his eyes.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **The** **Sheriff’s Office.**  
_(Emma is eating a sandwich at her desk.)  
_**Emma:** _(To Mr. Gold in cell:)_ “Pastrami. You want half? _(Speaking with her mouth full:)_ You know, I still owe you that favor. Nice fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Turning to look at her:)_ “Well, I don’t need a reminder that you owe me a favor. And when the day comes that I make my request, it’ll be for more than half a sandwich.”  
_(Emma grins at his comment as footsteps approach. Regina arrives with Henry. Surprised, Emma sets down her sandwich.)_ **  
Regina:** “Sheriff Swan? Why don’t you take a break. Take Henry out, buy him ice cream.” **  
Emma:** _(Suspiciously:)_ “You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?” **  
Regina:** _(Responding while her eyes are set on Mr. Gold:)_ “If that’s not too much to ask?”  
**Henry:** _(To Emma:)_ “Hi Emma.” **  
Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “Hey kid.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(As Emma looks to him:)_ “Bring me back a cone.”  
**Emma:** “Just play nice, you two. _(She grabs her coat and speaks to Henry:)_ Come on, let’s go!” _  
(The two head out.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Well… You really wanted that little chat, didn’t you?”  
**Regina:** _(Approaching cell with a smirk:)_ “Apparently, this is the only way I could do it.” **  
Mr. Gold:** “Please, _sit_. _(She does:)_ Now when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yes _.”_

**Mr. Gold:** “So… you did put him up to it, then.”  
**Regina:** “I merely suggested that… strong men take what they need.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh yeah, and you told him just what to take, didn’t you?”  
**Regina:** “We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want. What is it you want?”  
**Regina:** “I want you to answer one question. And answer it simply. What’s your name?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s Mr. Gold.”  
**Regina:** _(Gives him a stern look:)_ “Your real name.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Every moment I’ve spent on this earth, that’s been my name.”  
**Regina:** “But what about moments spent elsewhere?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Pauses for a few beats:)_ “What are you asking me?”  
**Regina:** “I think you know. If you want me to return what’s yours, tell me your name.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(He pauses again, and then chuckles:)_ “Rumplestiltskin. _(He stands to grip the cell bars:_ ) Now give me what I want.”  
**Regina:** “Such hostility.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh yeah.”  
**Regina:** _(Reaches into her bag and takes out the chipped cup:)_ “Over this? _(Mr. Gold reaches for the cup through the bars while she shifts the item from side to side teasingly:)_ Such a… _(His hand latches onto the cup, to which she stops moving it:)_ sentimental little keepsake.”  
_(She loosens her grip as he snatches the cup back.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thank you… your Majesty. _(Sits down on cell cot to examine the cup in relief:)_ So… now that we’re being honest with each other, let’s remember how things used to be, shall we? And don’t let these bars fool you, dear. I’m the one with the power around here. I’m gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change.”  
**Regina:** _(Moves closer to the cell, and grips the bars:)_ “We shall see.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh I know your game, dearie. For instance, I know all about you and Miss Swan.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What about me and Sheriff Swan?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I thought we were being honest with each other? There is no way you’d let Emma anywhere near your boy unless you two had somehow managed to… bury the hatchet, shall we say?”  
**Regina:** “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re not the only one with eyes and ears everywhere, your highness. Sneaking around together in the dead of night, tsk tsk. Such behavior. _(At Regina’s angry look:)_ Oh, don’t worry m’dear. I’ve known for sometime now and I have no intention of letting the cat out of the bag. Your love life has never been my concern and it never will be. _(Points:)_ I just want you to know that there’s no keeping secrets from me, ever.”  
_(Wordlessly, Regina retreats out of the room as Mr. Gold glances down at the cup in his hands_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.** _  
(In the castle,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is spinning at the wheel as usual when the Evil Queen enters.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Flimsy locks. _(Chuckles:)_ I have a deal to discuss. A certain… mermaid.” _(Glances down at tea set on the table.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m not dealing today.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Are you angry with me? What is it this time?”  
_(She pours herself some tea.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Your little deception failed. You’ll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you’re never gonna beat me.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Clicks tongue:)_ “Oh. _(In a mocking tone:)_ Is this about that girl I met on the road? _(Laughs:)_ What _was_ her name? Margie? Verna?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Belle.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Right. Well… you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(He stops spinning and walks toward the Queen, who is stirring her tea cup:)_ “ _What_ tragedy?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You don’t know? _(Chuckles and sets down spoon while still holding her cup of tea:)_ Wow. After she got home… her fiancé had gone missing. _(She flashes him a knowing smile and takes a few steps before turning around:)_ And after her stay here, her… ‘association’ with you, no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “So she needs… a home?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Chuckles:)_ “He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re lying.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Am I?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We’re done.”  
_(He magically opens the castle doors.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Fine. _(She puts down her cup:)_ I have other calls to make. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _stands by the open doors as she walks towards the exit while running her hand along the table to touch dust:)_ Hmm. The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl.”  
_(She leaves, and the doors close. Slowly_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _walks over to a cabinet and removes the chipped cup. He takes a golden goblet off a pedestal and puts the cup in its place. As_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _looks at the cup, he begins crying over the loss of Belle.)_

 **Storybrooke General Hospital.** **Present.  
**_(Regina crosses a lobby, passing a bandaged up Moe, and enters a code into a door marked Exit. The buzzer sounds; allowing her access to the downstairs psychiatric ward. At the counter, she gives a rose to the nurse.)_  
**Severe Nurse:** “Pretty.”  
**Regina:** “Well, I know how hard you work. Has anyone been to see her?”  
**Severe Nurse:** “No, ma'am. Not today. Not ever.”  
_(Regina walks down a hallway. She stops at an unmarked door and lifts a slot, peering in at the resident inside, Belle, who looks up at her._ _Regina_ _smiles, then closes the slot.)_

****

 


	11. What Happened to Frederick

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Night** **On A Misty Lake** **.  
**_(Snow White rows a boat to a small dock. She gets out of the boat and begins mooring it.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Suddenly sitting in her boat:)_ “How much for this?”  
**Snow White:** “Excuse me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Your boat. Exquisite craftsmanship.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s not for sale.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Of course it is, dearie. No one comes to see me without a deal in mind.”  
**Snow White:** “So you’re Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Indeed, I am. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. _(He disembarks and approaches her:)_ Ah. _(Touching her face:)_ You really are the fairest of them all, aren’t you? What can I do for you?”  
**Snow White:** “I need a cure.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What ails you, child?”  
**Snow White:** “A broken heart.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah, _the_ most painful of afflictions. Well, I’m afraid if you want me to make him love you, no can do, and nothing can.”  
**Snow White:** “No, that’s not the problem. We can’t be together.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, _that_ I can help you with.”  
_(Removes a vial from his pocket and fills it with water from the lake. In his hand, the water turns a cloudy white.)_  
**Snow White:** “That’ll do it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not yet. No two loves are… exactly alike. We must make this… _(Pulls some hair from her head:)_ Personal!”  
**Snow White:** “Aah! _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _fiddles with the hair and the bottle:)_ So, if I drink that, I’ll no longer love him?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The next time you see the object of your grief, you won’t even remember who he is.”  
**Snow White:** “I won’t remember him?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Love is _the_ most powerful magic. So the cure must be… extreme.”  
**Snow White:** “ ‘Extreme’ sounds like an understatement.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Don’t doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love… has killed more than any disease. This cure is a gift.”  
**Snow White:** “What’s your price?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Holding up strands of her hair:)_ “These’ll do.”  
**Snow White:** “What do you need of my hair?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What do you need of it now it’s been plucked from your head? Do we have a deal? _(She takes the vial:)_ Ohh. I thought so. Drink it in good health… Snow White.”  
_(Snow White looks shocked. He turns and walks away into the fog.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mills House,** **Exterior** **.  
**_(Thunder rumbles. A Stranger works on his motorcycle as Henry Mills walks up.)  
_**Henry:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Stranger:** “Fixing my bike.”  
**Henry:** “No, I mean in Storybrooke.”  
**Stranger:** “Just visiting.”  
**Henry:** _(Looking at a large case on the back of the motorcycle:)_ “What’s that?”  
**Stranger:** “A box.”  
**Henry:** “What’s inside it?”  
**Stranger:** “Just something I need to do what I came here for.”  
_(Regina exits the house and pauses upon noticing Henry talking to the Stranger, who gets on his motorcycle.)_  
**Henry:** “I thought you were just visiting.”  
**Stranger:** “Doesn’t mean I don’t have something to do.”  
_(Thunder rumbles and the Stranger starts his motorcycle.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry?”  
**Stranger:** “You better get to school. _(Regina starts down the path to the sidewalk:)_ Looks like a storm’s coming.” _(Drives off.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry, who was that?”  
_(Henry shrugs.)_

 **The Enchanted** **Forest. Past. Road** **O** **utside A** **Castle.  
**_(A carriage with palace guards brings Abigail to King George. She steps down from the carriage.)  
_**King George:** “Princess Abigail. Your beauty grows with each passing day. It is an honor to have you join my family.”  
**Abigail:** “Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
**Guard:** “Let’s go!” _(Cavalry gallops away.)_  
**Abigail:** “Is everything okay?”  
**King George:** “Just the excitement of the royal wedding. We want to ensure the safety of our guests. So, if you’ll excuse me. _(Bows. Approaches guard and speaks to him:)_ Find him.”

**The Enchanted Forest, Road. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming bursts from a group of trees and rides as fast as he can.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Hyah! _(Guards on horseback erupt from the trees and follow him:)_ Hyah!”  
_(One guard fires bolts at him from a crossbow. With a grunt, Prince Charming jumps a fallen tree in the road. The horsemen behind him pull up short, unable to do the same.)_  
**Guard:** “Go around! Go! _(They do. When they get to the other side, Prince Charming is nowhere to be found.)_ Split up!”  
_(Prince Charming, already dismounted and standing off the road, watches the party take both forks and turns around. Suddenly, two men in purple cloaks capture him.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Nolan House** **.** **  
**_(David and Kathryn Nolan eat together.)  
_**Kathryn:** “David, there’s something we need to discuss.”  
**David:** “Okay.”  
**Kathryn:** “I applied to law school.”  
**David:** “That’s amazing! Why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
**Kathryn:** “I don’t know. Maybe because I didn’t think I could actually do it? But I did. _(Hands David a letter:)_ I got this today. _(He opens it:)_ I got in.”  
**David:** “It—it’s… in… Boston.”  
**Kathryn:** “I know things have been hard between us. But maybe a fresh start is what we need? Maybe we’ve been fighting too hard to recapture old memories when—we should have been making new ones instead. _“_

 **Granny’s Diner** **.  
**_(Ruby hands Mary Margaret Blanchard her coffee. The door opens and David Nolan walks in, sees Mary Margaret, then promptly walks straight out again. Mary Margaret follows after him, while Ruby gives a sidelong glance. Mary Margaret follows him down the street.)_ **  
Mary Margaret:** “What are you doing?”  
**David:** _(Turns around:)_ “Well, I’m trying not to see you!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I am trying not to see you.”  
**David:** “Well, how do we stop seeing each other?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Apparently we can’t.”  
**David:** “This is a problem.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re not being honest. I know it’s hard, but—we have to tell her the truth! About everything: about us…”  
_(David has stopped walking; Mary Margaret turns around to look at him.)_  
**David:** “I don’t know if I can.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Pause:)_ “You have to. If we can’t be honest with other people, how can we be honest with each other?”  
**David:** “Is it really the best plan?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s your plan? _(David shrugs. They continue walking:)_ The only way no one gets hurt here is if we don’t want to be together. Is that what you want?”  
**David:** “No.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Then we have to stop _hiding_ and _do_ something. It’s better she hears it from you than from someone else. _(David nods:)_ You have to make a choice.”  
**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “I choose… you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods:)_ “Then it’s time to tell Kathryn.”  
_(They kiss, but it is revealed that Regina Mills is watching them from her car_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest, Road. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming’s captors unmask him.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Who are you? _(Man lifts his dagger:)_ What are you waiting for? Do you think I fear you? _(Man cuts Prince Charming’s bonds. Princess Abigail leads a horse to the man:)_ Abigail? What are you doing here?”  
**Princess Abigail:** “I wanted to get my hands on you before your father ripped you to shreds.”  
**Prince Charming:** “How did you know I was going–”  
**Princess Abigail:** “Because I have ears in the king’s court. And despite everyone’s best efforts to shield me from it, I know the truth. You love Snow White… and you have no intention of marrying me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I won’t marry someone I don’t love… or give that despot the satisfaction that I helped him. If that means suffering the consequences, so be it.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “You’re prepared to lay down your life. How charming. But I didn’t come here to see you die. I came here to help you escape.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Why would you do _anything_ to help me?”  
**Princess Abigail:** “Because I don’t wanna marry you either.”

 **Dwarves’ Cottage.  
**_(Grumpy barges through the front door.)  
_**Grumpy:** _(To Doc:)_ “Where’s Snow? Where is she? _(Doc points:)_ Snow! Snow! The royal wedding! The kingdom’s abuzz! It’s off, Snow, he left her! James left Abigail! _(Snow White looks confused:)_ Did you hear me? Your Prince Charming isn’t getting married.”  
**Snow White:** _(Vacantly:)_ “Who?”  
_(_ _Grumpy’s_ _face drops as he sees an empty vial on her bedside table.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. David and Kathryn’s** **House** **.  
**_(Kathryn is on the computer.)  
_**Kathryn:** “David? David, come take a look, I found a whole bunch of great apartment options. _(Enter David:)_ I have no idea which neighborhood to look at, but… have you ever been to Boston?”  
**David:** “No, No, I’ve never been.”  
**Kathryn:** “Maybe we should ask the Sheriff, Emma. She’s from there, she could probably help–”  
**David:** “Kathryn. I can’t go to Boston with you.”  
**Kathryn:** “Can’t… or won’t?”  
**David:** _(Kneels beside her:)_ “I am sorry. I’m so, so sorry. _(Shakes head:)_ I don’t know what to say.”  
**Kathryn:** “Try the _truth_. _(Looks at him:)_ David, is there something going on that I don’t know about?”  
**David:** “No! No, something happened. I don’t know what it is! But there is something that’s preventing me… from connecting—and it’s not fair to you to let that screw up your life. You’re right, you need a fresh start. It’s just not with me.”

**Main Street.**  
_(Emma Swan loads supplies into her cruiser as the Mayor watches.)_  
**Emma:** “You know, you could help me instead of standing there checking out my ass.”  
**Regina:** _(Distractedly:)_ “What?”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I said you look upset, what’s wrong?”  
**Regina:** “I need you to look into something, Sheriff. Someone’s in town— someone new.”  
**Emma:** “What’s the big deal? Who is he?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know. I asked around but no one seems to know anything. There’s something about him—something familiar.”  
**Emma:** “He must be one of the untold millions you cursed.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, you know, the Curse. Henry’s whole thing.”  
**Regina:** “Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants, and what he’s doing here.”  
**Emma:** “You know, there’s no one else around, you can use my name. And as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke.”  
**Regina:** “This isn’t about the law, Emma. You’re gonna do this because I asked you to and because you’ll see it’s the right thing to do.”  
**Emma:** _(She closes the trunk of the cruiser:)_ “And why is that?”  
**Regina:** “Because he was in front of my house, taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about — Henry.”  
**Emma:** "All right, I’ll look into him. For a kiss.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks around:)_ “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “Come on… nobody is gonna see.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, steps forward and kisses her:)_ “Now go do your job, Sheriff.”  
**Emma:** _(Salutes:)_ “Yes, Ma'am.”  
_(Emma walks toward the front of the vehicle as thunder rumbles.)_

**The Enchanted Forest, Forest. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming rides with Princess Abigail and two guards.)_  
**Princess Abigail:** “We’ve reached my father’s realm. We should be safe here. _(They halt, dismount:)_ I have provisions waiting for you.”  
_(Hands Prince Charming a leather bag.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “I can’t take any of it. _(Tosses it away:)_ Not until you tell me what’s really going on.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “I told you–”  
**Prince Charming:** “Stop playing games! _(Guard approaches; Abigail signals him back:)_ If you have no feelings for me, as you have said, why show me any kindness at all? What haven’t you told me?”  
**Princess Abigail:** “This isn’t about you, James. It’s me. I don’t want to marry you because… my heart also belongs to another. A man I was once to wed. A man named Frederick.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What happened?”  
**Princess Abigail:** “We all have our own tragedies, lost love being the worst. I thought reuniting you with yours might grant me some consolation.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, I’m afraid I’m not able to help you, then. My… ‘love’ told me in no uncertain terms that she does not feel for me as I do for her. Can’t fight for something that doesn’t exist. So… _(Sighs:)_ there’s my tragedy.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “That’s no tragedy. Come. _(Extends her hand. Prince Charming takes it:)_ Follow me. _(Hand in hand, they approach a golden statue inside a small wooden pavilion. Standing over it are two guards who wear chain mail and carry spears. To the guards:)_ A moment, please. _(Exit pavilion guards:)_ This is where my beloved Frederick sacrificed his life.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’m sorry. Did he die in battle?”  
**Princess Abigail:** “We were traveling with my father, King Midas. When our caravan was ambushed, Frederick bravely defended us, and was cut down saving my father’s life.”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s a fitting tribute. The craftsmanship is—is remarkable. I haven’t seen anything quite so… lifelike.” _(Holds statue’s arm.)_  
**Princess Abigail:** “That’s because the arm you’re touching is actually Frederick’s.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Excuse me?”  
**Princess Abigail:** “It’s not a statue. Frederick saw the attack when no one else did, and threw himself in front of my father, knocking him to safety. Because of my father’s curse… he was instantly turned to gold.”  
**Prince Charming:** “All curses can be broken. Have you tried true love’s kiss?”  
**Princess Abigail:** _(Shakes her head in the negative:)_ “Until my lips bled.”  
**Prince Charming:** “The gold got in the way. There must be something else to do.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “There is legend of a lake. Lake Nostos. Its waters are said to have magical properties that can return to you something that was once lost.”  
**Prince Charming:** “And— yet, you haven’t tried it?”  
**Princess Abigail:** “Of course I have. But the lake is guarded by a ghastly creature that drowns its victims. No one who’s ever faced it has lived to return.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Don’t give up hope just yet. I will face this… guardian. And return with the water that will undo this wretched curse.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “None have succeeded!”  
**Prince Charming:** “None have my fearless bravery.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “Or fearless disregard for their own safety.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Either way. One of us should have our happiness.”  
**Princess Abigail:** “And if you die, neither of us will!”  
**Prince Charming:** “No, not true. Don’t you understand? If I succeed, you’ll be reunited with Frederick and your misery ends. If I fail, the misery that ends will be mine.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office. Present.  
**_(There is a knock on the door. It opens to reveal Kathryn.)_  
**Kathryn:** “Regina, you got a min—” _  
(Kathryn breaks down crying.)_  
**Regina:** “Kathryn, what is it?”  
**Kathryn:** “It’s David. He’s leaving me.”  
**Regina:** _(Crosses her arms:)_ “That little homewrecker.”  
**Kathryn:** “Excuse me?”  
**Regina:** “She just couldn’t stay away, could she?”  
**Kathryn:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Regina:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Why, Mary Margaret, of course.”  
**Kathryn:** “What’s Mary Margaret got to do with this? What’s Mary Margaret got to do with any of this—Regina, do you know something?”  
**Regina:** “They’ve been having an affair.”  
**Kathryn:** _(Breaks down again:)_ “How do you know this? How, did you see something?”  
**Regina:** “I… saw them together.”  
**Kathryn:** “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
**Regina:** “Because I thought you two were working it out! I _wanted_ you to work it out. Believe me, I want you two together.”  
**Kathryn:** “Why? Why do you care about any of this?”  
**Regina:** “Because I’m your friend.”  
**Kathryn:** “No, you’re not. A friend wouldn’t lie. Everyone is lying to me!”  
_(Exit Kathryn_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Shrine.** **Night** **.  
**_(Prince Charming and Abigail arrive.)_  
**Prince Charming** : “What’s this?”  
**Abigail** : “It’s a shrine to the guardian of the lake. Every man who faces it leaves an offering here first, asking for the creature’s mercy.”  
_(Prince Charming picks up a helmet from the shrine and examines it.)_  
**Prince Charming** : “I go the rest of the way alone.”  
**Abigail** : “No, this is for me. You have to let me come with you.”  
**Prince Charming** : “No. The only life I want in my hands, is my own.”  
**Abigail** : “Good luck, then. And don’t forget…”  
_(She looks at the shrine.)_  
**Prince Charming** : “A lot of good it did them.”  
_(Irreverently throws the helmet back and walks off to the lake.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. David and Kathryn Nolan’s** **House** **. Present.  
** _(David is looking at old photos of himself and Kathryn. He puts them down and makes a call on his cell phone.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Elementary School.  
**_(Mary Margaret is walking through the school when her cell phone rings and she answers it.)_ **  
Mary Margaret:** “Hey! Did, uh, did you do it?”  
**David:** _(Over the phone:)_ “Yeah. It was bad.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m sorry.”  
**David:** “No, it was, um, it was really bad.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But you told the truth, so now we can pick up the pieces. We can start over from a real place.”  
**David:** “Hey. I wanna see you. Can I come by when you get done at school?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course! I’ll see you then! And David, you did the right thing.” _(They hang up. Kathryn Nolan comes bursting into the hallway pushing past a man carrying soccer balls.)_  
**Man:** _(Turning back:)_ “Oh! Hey! Watch where you’re going!”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looking up and seeing Kathryn:)_ “Kathryn! _(Kathryn approaches her, shaking her head:)_ I’m- I’m sorry.”  
**Kathryn:** _(Smacking her across the face:)_ “Screw you, you’re sorry!”  
_(People in the hallway look up.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looking around:)_ “Yeah. I understand you’re upset, you have every right to be.”  
**Kathryn:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Thank you for that insight.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Can we- can we please talk somewhere private?”  
**Kathryn:** “Private!? Why do you get any consideration at all? You have shown none for me! Either of you! All you did was lie!”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nodding:)_ “We should have talked to you sooner, but we’ve been completely honest. We didn’t lie.”  
**Kathryn:** “You didn’t lie? You snuck around, you have him break up my marriage with a pack of lies, with some crap about ‘not being able to connect’? _(Mary Margaret looks confused:)_ He didn’t have any trouble connecting with you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David didn’t tell you about us?”  
**Kathryn:** “No, of course not. That would have been the honourable thing to do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But he said he would tell you.”  
**Kathryn:** “Well, then he lied to you too. Good luck making it work. You two deserve each other.” _(Walks off_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Lake** **Nostos** **.** **  
**_(Prince Charming approaches the shore of the lake. He takes off his cape, pulls out a leather canteen, and goes to fill it in the lake. The ripples from the canteen spread and a shudder is heard throughout the lake. Prince charming throws down the canteen and stands up.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Where are you? Make yourself known to me! Beast! _(Draws sword:)_ Show yourself.”  
_(Slowly, a beautiful woman adorned with jewels, the Siren, rises from the_ _center_ _of the lake.)_  
**Siren:** _(Smiling:)_ “Here I am.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Emma Swan takes shelter from the rainstorm in the diner. She looks over and sees the Stranger sitting in a booth drinking coffee. She takes off her hat and walks towards him.)  
_**Emma:** “We need to talk.”  
**Stranger:** “Why?”  
**Emma:** “Because _(Sees a large wooden case on the floor next to him:)_ you’re suspicious.”  
**Stranger:** “Sitting here? Out in the open? Drinking coffee? _(Emma narrows her eyes:)_ I wonder what kind of hell I would have raised had I ordered a doughnut.”  
**Emma:** “You were talking to Henry.”  
**Stranger:** “You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions? Is that unusual for him, being curious and precocious?”  
**Emma:** “What were you doing outside his house?”  
**Stranger:** “My bike broke down. It happens.”  
**Emma:** “Your mysterious box. What’s in it?”  
**Stranger:** “It’s awfully frustrating, not knowing, isn’t it?”  
**Emma:** “Just tell me.”  
**Stranger:** “Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?”  
**Emma:** “No, of course it’s not.”  
**Stranger:** “You really want to know what’s inside it, don’t you?”  
**Emma:** “No. _(Cocks her head:)_ Well, maybe.”  
_(Sits down in the booth opposite the Stranger.)_  
**Stranger:** “I’m gonna make you wait. You’re gonna have to wait a long time, and watch me carry it around, hauling it, to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration, never knowing, only guessing, ‘What could possibly be inside that box?’. Or- _(Leans in:)_ You could let me buy you a drink sometime and I’ll tell you right now.”  
**Emma:** “You want to buy me a drink?”  
**Stranger:** _(Smiling:)_ “Yes.”  
**Emma:** _(Staring intently:)_ “OK, a drink it is. _(The Stranger picks up his box and sets it on the table in front of Emma. He pauses for effect, then opens it to reveal a typewriter:)_ Really?”  
**Stranger:** “I’m a writer.”  
**Emma:** “That’s why you’re here.”  
**Stranger:** “I find this place provides inspiration. Don’t you?”  
_(Lightning flashes outside as he closes the box.)_  
**Emma:** “Wait. Have you been here before?”  
**Stranger:** “I didn’t say that.”  
_(Leaves a tip on the table and gets up with his box in hand.)_  
**Emma:** “What about that drink?”  
**Stranger:** “I said ‘sometime’.” _  
(Emma raises her eyebrows as he leaves.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Lake** **Nostos** **. Night.** **  
**_(The Siren walks on the water, approaching Prince Charming.)_  
**Siren:** “What’s your name? _(Prince Charming doesn’t respond:)_ Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone you want me to be.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Stop. I know what you are. You’re a Siren. Your deceitful words are a spell meant to lure me to my death.”  
**Siren:** “I would never hurt such a brave, powerful man like yourself. Not when there are so many other things we could do.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Pushing the siren away:)_ “I said stop! I will not fall prey to your deceptions.”  
**Siren:** “Really? You’re immune to me. _(She pours water from the lake on her face, transforming her face into that of Snow White:)_ Like me more now, Charming?”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. You’re not really her. It’s an illusion. I know it’s not real.”  
**Siren:** “Sometimes illusions are better than truth. _(Approaching Prince Charming:)_ Everything you want that you can’t have- I can give it to you. All you have to do is kiss me. I know you want to, I can feel it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. _(They kiss. Prince Charming drops his sword into the lake. Both walking on the water, the Siren draws him out into the middle of the lake. Pausing:)_ No. I don’t want an illusion. I want reality or nothing.”  
**Siren:** “This doesn’t feel real?” _(She kisses Prince Charming again.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow…”  
**Siren:** “Oh, that’s right. It’s me. _(She kisses Prince Charming a third time:)_ I love you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. _(Pulling away:)_ No. It’s not you.”  
**Siren:** _(Angrily:)_ “Yes, it is! I love you!”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. This is not real love. I’ve felt it, and this isn’t it. I know the difference.”  
**Siren:** “Congratulations, Prince Charming. You’re the first.”  
_(The Siren pushes Prince Charming into the depths of the lake and drags him down to the bottom. She gestures for him to follow her. He looks and sees the skeletons of other fallen warriors at the bottom of the lake. Prince Charming tries to swim to the surface, but a strand of seaweed grabs his leg and pulls him down. At the bottom, he sees a dagger of one of the dead heroes. The Siren swims over to him and pulls Prince Charming into one final kiss before he stabs her with the dagger, causing her face to transform back to its original state. Prince Charming untangles his leg from the seaweed and successfully swims to the surface_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present. Main Street** **.  
**_(David Nolan is washing the word ‘tramp’, written in large red spray paint, off of Mary Margaret Blanchard’s car. Mary Margaret approaches.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who did this?”  
**David:** “I don’t know. I’m sorry, I don’t know how any of this happened.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You don’t know? Really?”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret, I can’t control what other people do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, but you can control what you do, and you lied. And now everyone is calling me a tramp.”  
**David:** “Who told her?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That is exactly the wrong question. The real question is why didn’t you do what we discussed? Why didn’t _you_ tell her?”  
**David:** “I thought we could spare her feelings.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Right. You thought. Not we. You. And we discussed this.”  
**David:** “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Now everyone is hurt. We had an understanding. We had an agreement. But you not only lied to her, you lied to me.”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret, please. Listen to me. If we want to if- if this- if what we have is love, we have to do what you said. We have to pick up the pieces, and we gotta move on.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, this isn’t love. What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive, and it has to stop.”  
**David:** “Come on- _(He tries to reach out to her but she turns away:)_ What are you saying?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That we shouldn’t be together.”

 **Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina is watering the plants in her office when Kathryn enters.)_  
**Kathryn:** “It’s beautiful. I had no idea you were so good with plants.”  
**Regina:** “Well, better than with people, it would seem. What are you doing here? I thought after what happened yesterday, I’d be the last person you’d want to see.”  
**Kathryn:** “So did I. And then I thought about it, and I realized I owed you an apology.”  
**Regina:** “Kathryn, you don’t-”  
**Kathryn:** “I know you’d never do anything to hurt me. I was just so angry, and confused, and I snapped. I’m sorry. I’ve just been fighting so hard to hold on to David, I’ve never stopped to ask myself why.”  
**Regina:** “He’s your husband. You love each other. You always have.”  
**Kathryn:** “No, we haven’t.”  
**Regina:** “Kathryn, relationships take work. You can’t give up so easily.”  
**Kathryn:** “Have you ever been in love?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. Once.”  
**Kathryn:** “Then, you’re lucky. Because what I’m coming to understand is… Is that I haven’t. What they have is real. It’s true. My marriage to David, it… It just was like an illusion. I don’t know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now. The way David looks at Mary Margaret – that’s what I want for me. And I’m going to go out there, and I’m going to find it.”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Kathryn:** “I’m sticking to my plan. I’m moving to Boston. Alone. If I stay here, I’ll never be happy.”  
**Regina:** “And what about David?”  
**Kathryn:** “I wrote him a letter – him and Mary Margaret. I told them they should be together.”  
**Regina:** “Uh, I’m sorry. You did what?”  
**Kathryn:** “I can’t see him. Not now. It’s just too painful.”  
_(Kathryn hugs Regina, causing Regina to awkwardly hug her back.)_  
**Kathryn:** “I’m going to miss you, Regina. You’ve been a good friend to me.”  
**Regina:** “You’re really going?”  
**Kathryn:** “You know, it’s funny. I’ve always had this irrational fear of leaving Storybrooke, like something’s just holding me back. Is that crazy?”  
**Regina:** “No. Change is always frightening. But you know what, Kathryn? This just may be what you need. Maybe you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Prince Charming returns to Frederick’s shrine, where Abigail is waiting.)  
_**Prince Charming:** “Water from Lake Nostos, as requested.”  
_(He hands her the canteen of water.)_  
**Abigail:** “Remarkable. But how did you manage to slay the beast?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, the fate of your true love was at stake, I knew it was a battle I couldn’t afford to lose.”  
_(Abigail pours the water over Frederick’s statue. The golden statue transforms into a human, Frederick. The two of them hug, then kiss.)_  
**Frederick:** “Abigail, what happened to me?”  
**Abigail:** “You were trapped, but now you’re free. This is James. He’s the one who freed you.”  
_(Frederick shakes Prince Charming’s hand.)_  
**Frederick:** “I am forever indebted to you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, pay me back by walking down the aisle with someone you truly belong with. And, perhaps, giving me a horse and supplies for a journey as well?”  
**Frederick:** “Done.”  
**Abigail:** “Thank you. So much. Where will you go?”  
**Prince Charming:** “To find Snow White.”  
**Abigail:** “You _are_ going after her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “True love isn’t easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced.”  
**Abigail:** “How will you know where to find her?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, a bird helped me track her down once. Hopefully, it can again.”  
**Abigail:** “Well, then, good luck. Oh, and, James – please, make haste. When King George discovers that the union of the kingdoms has been ruined, he will come after you. Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness of others.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(Regina opens the front door to the Nolan’s house using her_ _skeleton_ _keys. Inside, she sees Kathryn’s letter to David on the counter. She takes it and leaves_ _.)_

**Castle Playground.  
**_(Henry rides up on his bike and Emma exits her squad car.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, kid. _(He rides right by her:)_ Good to see you, too!”  
**Henry:** “The storm!”  
_(Hops off his bike and approaches the severely damaged castle.)_  
**Emma:** “It’s okay, we can fix it! I’ll talk to Marco.”  
**Henry:** _(Digging in the ground at the base of the structure:)_ “I think it’s still here!”  
**Emma** **:** _(Looks behind her and waves to someone unseen:)_ “What are you looking for?”  
**Henry:** “My book!”  
**Emma:** “Why’d you bury it here?”  
**Henry:** “So my mom doesn’t find it.”  
**Emma:** “Henry…”  
**Henry:** “I couldn’t hide it at home or with you ‘cause that’s where she’d look.”  
**Emma:** “So your mom doesn’t know about the castle?”  
**Henry:** “No, this is our secret. _(He keeps digging a little longer then groans in frustration:)_ My book! I-It’s gone!” _  
_**Regina:** _(Approaching from the squad car:)_ “Henry? Henry what is it?”  
**Henry:** _(To Emma:)_ “You told her about this place?”  
**Emma:** _(Guiltily:)_ “I didn’t realise it was a secret.”  
**Regina:** “Henry get away from there, it’s not safe. Wait in the car, please. _(Henry gives Emma a disappointed look then heads toward the squad car:)_ You _let_ him play here?”  
**Emma:** “The storm hit it pretty hard, but we can fix it.”  
**Regina:** “Well, can you fix a cracked cranium? ‘Cause that’s what you’ll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, relax. Of course I’m not gonna let Henry play around here now.”  
**Regina:** “Well good. _(Glances back towards Henry:)_ He didn’t look too pleased to see me out here.”  
**Emma:** “He’s just upset 'cause his book’s missing.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “His book?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, he hid it out here. _(With a raised eyebrow:)_ Away from the Evil Queen’s clutches.”  
**Regina:** _(Flatly:)_ “I see.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything by it. It’s all part of the kid’s imagination.”  
**Regina:** “The same imagination which leads him to believe I’m the villain?”  
**Emma:** “Look, I’m not saying it’s right but… just be nice to him today OK? That book meant a lot to him and he’s pretty worried about it. _(Emma’s phone rings and she answers:)_ Hello? Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right over. _(Hangs up:)_ That was Mary Margaret.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Of course it was.”  
**Emma:** “She’s pretty cut up about the whole David thing and needs someone to talk to.”  
**Regina:** “That woman should’ve left well enough alone. Now she’s ruined a marriage.”  
**Emma:** _(Putting her hands up placatingly:)_ “Hey, you’ve made your feelings about my friend pretty obvious. I don’t want to get into it, I just need to go and be there for her, all right? Besides, _(Putting her hand on the Mayor’s shoulder and gently turning her around as they walk back to the car:)_ this’ll be the perfect opportunity for you to be there for Henry. Help take his mind off his book for awhile.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I never liked that book, but it’s not like I _wanted_ him to lose it.”  
**Emma:** _(Pats her shoulder:)_ “I know, I know.”

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Leroy is eating breakfast at the counter in Granny’s Diner. Mr. Clark and Walter enter.)_  
**Mr. Clark:** “Uh, excuse me, Leroy. Uh, do you mind scooting over a seat so Walter and I could sit together?”  
**Leroy:** “If I wanted to sit there, I would’ve sat there. You want this seat? Try dragging your sorry asses out of bed a little earlier.”  
**Mr. Clark:** “You’re a real ray of sunshine as-”  
_(Mr. Clark sneezes.)_  
**Leroy:** “Congrats – just lost my appetite. Seat’s all yours.”  
_(Leroy gets up to leave as Mary Margaret walks in.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Excuse me. Can I have everyone’s attention, please? _(The diner goes silent:)_ I’m sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner’s Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me? _(Everyone ignores her and goes back to what they were doing. Leroy heads to the door, which Mary Margaret is still standing in front of:)_ Leroy, you want to volunteer?”  
**Leroy:** “I want to leave, sister. You’re blocking the door.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course. Uh, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a-”  
**Leroy:** “Oh, yeah. Right. Quite a team we’d make – town harlot, town drunk. The only person in this town that people like less than me, is you. If you’re coming to me, you’re screwed.”  
_(Leroy leaves. A moment later, Mary Margaret also leaves. Emma catches up to her outside and walks along with her.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey I got your message, what the hell is Miner’s Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal.”  
**Emma:** “Coal? In Maine? If they were mining for lobster, I’d understand.”  
**Mary Margaret:**  “Look, I don’t know. Now, they use it as a fundraiser. It’s an amazing party – everyone loves it.”  
**Emma:** “It doesn’t seem like everyone loves it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s not Miner’s Day – it’s me. Last week, I had ten volunteers. Today, they all dropped out.”  
**Emma:** “You think this is about what happened with David?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, I know it is. A few of them told me as much. I’ve never… been a home wrecker before.”  
**Emma:** “It’s going to blow over. You made a mistake with David – it happens. But, you don’t have to do charity to try to win people’s hearts back.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I have to do something, and this is the best I can do. Love ruined my life.”  
_(Emma’s phone rings.)  
_**Emma:** “Sheriff Swan. Yeah. I’ll be right down. _(Emma hangs up:)_ Well, apparently, duty calls. Hang in there. And, if there’s anything I can do to help, I will.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know. Thank you.”

 **Elsewhere…  
**_(The citizens of_ _Storybrooke_ _are setting up for Miner’s day. Leroy walks past a ladder, where what looks to be ‘fairy dust’ falls on his head. He looks up and sees Astrid.)  
_**Astrid:** “Oh, I’m so sorry. It just slipped out of my hand. I…”  
**Leroy:** “No problem at all.”  
_(She climbs down the ladder.)  
_**Astrid:** “I really am so sorry. I… I was so busy trying to get the lights to work, that I didn’t realize I was about to knock it off the ladder.”  
**Leroy:** “Let me take a look at those lights for you.”  
_(Leroy climbs up the ladder.)  
_**Leroy:** “Here’s your problem – you’re overloading the transformer. If you kept messing around with these lights, the whole thing could’ve blown up on you.”  
**Astrid:** “Oh. Then I guess that makes you my hero.”  
**Leroy:** “I’m nobody’s hero, sister.”  
**Astrid:** “Oh. You can just call me Astrid.”  
**Leroy:** “I call everybody sister. I’m Leroy.”  
_(Leroy tinkers with the lights, which then turn on.)  
_**Astrid:** “How did you do that? Are you an electrician?”  
**Leroy:** “I’m in the custodial services game.”  
_(Leroy climbs down the ladder.)  
_**Astrid:** “That’s… Wonderful.”  
**Leroy:** “No, it’s not. What I really wanted to do, was sail. I even bought a boat. It’s a real clunker. I was going to fix it up, sail around the world, say goodbye to this hellhole. I’m… I’m sorry, sister.”  
**Astrid:** “It’s okay. You know, someone once told me, you can do anything as long as you can dream it.”  
**Leroy:** “You really think so?"  
**Astrid:** “Sure. Look how easily you fixed those lights. I bet you could do anything. I should, uh, get back to the Volunteer Center. Nice to meet you, Leroy."

**The Town Line.  
**_(Emma is investigating Kathryn’s crashed car. Sidney arrives on the scene with a camera.)_  
**Sidney:** “You mind if I take a look, too?”  
**Emma:** “What for?”  
**Sidney:** “Well, just because Regina got me fired from The Mirror, doesn’t mean I can’t do a little freelance reporting. So, what do we got here?”  
**Emma:** “Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road abandoned, no one around. Registered to Kathryn Nolan. She’s MIA.”  
**Sidney:** “Kathryn Nolan, whose husband very publicly left her? I mean, the story writes itself. If I get a scoop like that, The Daily Mirror would have no choice but to take me back.”  
**Emma:** “Calm down, tiger. You don’t work for Regina anymore. Kathryn got accepted to law school in Boston. Maybe, after David dumped her, she decided to leave town. Car broke down, she hitched the rest of the way. That’s what I would do if I was running away from my problems.”  
_(Emma opens the trunk of the car. There is a suitcase inside.)_  
**Sidney:** “And, uh, would you leave your clothes in the car?”  
**Emma:** “Time to pull Kathryn’s phone records and find out who she spoke to last.”  
**Sidney:** “Yeah, you know, if you go through the Sheriff’s Department, it’ll take you days to get those. I’ve got a contact over at the phone company, who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple hours.”  
**Emma:** “Great. Call me the minute you get your hands on those phone records.” _(David’s truck pulls up along the side of the road.)_  
**Sidney:** “There he is.”  
**Emma:** “Time to break the news.”  
**Sidney:** “You really think he doesn’t know?”  
**Emma:** “I’m about to find out.”

**Volunteer Centre.  
**_(Mary Margaret is filling out forms at a table at the Volunteer Centre. Leroy enters.)_  
**Leroy:** “Where can I sign up? _(Mary Margaret ignores him:)_ What? I want to volunteer to sell candles.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, you don’t. You made that very clear this morning at Granny’s.”  
**Leroy:** “Well… Maybe, I saw the light. I mean, maybe somebody showed it to me. What difference does it make, sister? It looks like you can use all the help you can get.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay, I need help manning the candle booth. No swearing, no drinking, and I get to call all the shots.”  
_(On the other side of the room, Astrid and Mother Superior are talking.)_  
**Mother Superior:** “You ordered how many tanks of helium?”  
**Astrid:** “I-I meant to order twelve.”  
**Mother Superior:** “You ordered twelve dozen. Return them.”  
**Astrid:** “There are no refunds.”  
**Mother Superior:** “We needed that money – you knew that. You know how he feels about us. You fix this, Sister Astrid. You fix it now.”  
_(Mother Superior leaves. Leroy, who overheard the exchange, walks over to Astrid.)_  
**Leroy:** “Hey. What’s the problem?”  
**Astrid:** “The problem is, I’m an idiot. We get a stipend each year for expenses, and it’s all carefully budgeted except for the part where I spent it all. On helium. And now we can’t pay our rent.”  
**Leroy:** “So, you’ll make it up when you get your next stipend.”  
**Astrid:** “Which isn’t till next month. The rent is due next week. And the only income we have are these candles.”  
**Leroy:** “Well, so how many do you need to sell?”  
**Astrid:** “Like, a thousand.”  
**Leroy:** “How many did you sell last year?”  
**Astrid:** “Forty-two.”  
**Leroy:** “Ask your landlord to cut you a break.”  
**Astrid:** “Mr. Gold doesn’t offer much leeway.”  
**Leroy:** “Mr. Gold’s your landlord?”  
**Astrid:** “If we miss a payment, we’re out. And then they’ll reassign us, and we’ll have to leave Storybrooke.”  
**Leroy:** “No, you won’t. You know why you only sold forty-two last year? Because you didn’t have me. This year, we’re going to sell all of them.”  
**Astrid:** “Wow! Leroy, I guess you really are my hero.”

 **The Town Line.  
**_(David and Emma are still at the crash site.)_  
**David:** “She’s just gone?”  
**Emma:** “You really don’t know anything, do you?”  
**David:** “I-I don’t… I don’t understand. What happened?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. I’m trying to find out. What can you tell me? When was the last time you spoke to Kathryn?”  
**David:** “Yesterday afternoon.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, look. I know there has been lies and deceit, and I’m really not judging you, but is that the truth?”  
**David:** “Yes. I haven’t spoken to her since we… I ended things. And I came home yesterday, and all her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That’s what she told me. Am I a suspect or something?”  
**Emma:** “No. I know when people are telling the truth, David, and you are. She hasn’t even been gone twenty-four hours. She’s not even technically missing. But, if she is, trust me – I will find her.”

**Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.** _  
(Bolt cutters are used to break a lock. Opening the box, the Stranger takes out Henry’s storybook and takes a closer look.)  
_

**Mayor’s Office.** _  
(Regina Mills has given Henry a gift.)  
_**Regina:** “Oh, go on; open it!”  
**Henry:** “What’s the occasion?”  
**Regina:** “The occasion is I love you. Go on. _(Henry opens it. Regina giggles. It is a handheld game:)_ Now, I know you miss your book but with this, _you_ can do the heroics. You can save the princesses… _(Enticingly:)_ you can be the hero. _(Henry pokes at the game. Regina sighs:)_ Henry, you have to believe me, I didn’t want you to lose your storybook. If it’s out there, we’ll get it back.”  
**Henry:** “Good luck. It’s probably gone and it’s probably never coming back.”  
_(There is a knock on the door. It opens to reveal Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Madam Mayor, do you have a min—oh, I’m sorry. _“  
_**Regina:** “That’s quite all right… _(To Henry:)_ Henry, why don’t you get home and start your homework? I’ll be there in a bit and we can have dinner. _(Exit Henry. To Mr. Gold:)_ What do you want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I need a favour.”  
**Regina:** “You need a favour from me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, as you know, there are battery charges against me… pending. I really don’t relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now, someone with your influence can make the D.A. suddenly realize what a flimsy case they have. Isn’t that right… Your Majesty?”  
**Regina:** _(Intrigued:)_ “What do I get out of it?”  
_(Mr. Gold merely smiles at this_ _.)_

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Rather than head home and do his homework, Henry is busily writing down characters who appear in his book. The Stranger watches Henry.)_  
**Stranger:** “What’cha working on?”  
**Henry:** “No time to talk. I got to write it all down before I forget.”  
**Stranger:** “Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me.”  
**Henry:** “They’re not my ideas. They’re stories from a book that I lost.”  
**Stranger:** _(Sitting down beside Henry:)_ “Must be a hell of a book. What’s it about?” _(Trying to get a look at the paper.)_  
**Henry:** _(Still paying attention to his drawing:)_ “Stuff.”  
**Stranger:** “Sounds exciting.”  
**Henry:** _(Looking at him:)_ “You seem awfully interested in me and my book.”  
**Stranger:** “Well, I’m just being neighborly.”  
**Henry:** “What are you doing in Storybrooke?”  
**Stranger:** “I’m a writer.”  
**Henry:** “You can write anywhere. What are you really doing here?”  
**Stranger:** _(Leaning closer and whispering:)_ “Stuff. _(Standing up to leave:)_ Good luck with the stories.”

 **The Miner’s Day Festival.  
**_(Mary Margaret and Leroy are trying to sell candles at their booth.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Buy your Miner’s Day candles here! Handmade by Storybrooke’s very own nuns! Light your way to a good cause! By buying a candle… This isn’t working.”  
**Leroy:** “You’re right. We should pack it up.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Now you’re quitting?”  
**Leroy:** “If the customers won’t come to us, we got to go to them – door to door.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “If they hate us here, what makes you think they’ll like us in their homes?”  
**Leroy:** “Exactly. They’ll pay us just to leave.”  
_(Elsewhere at the festival, Sidney is playing ring toss. Emma walks up to him.)  
_**Emma:** “What the hell are you doing?”  
**Sidney:** “What’s happening?”  
**Emma:** “I just got off the phone with Kathryn’s school in Boston. Registration was this morning, and she never showed up.”  
**Sidney:** “Something _did_ happen.”  
**Emma:** “It looks that way.”  
_(Mary Margaret and Leroy rush past, but Mary Margaret stops when she sees Emma.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, Emma! Help me out! What’s more sympathetic. Um, scarf or no scarf?”  
**Emma:** “Sc-Scarf.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay.”  
**Leroy:** “Come on – we’re on a schedule.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, uh, thank you. Got to go.”  
_(Mary Margaret and Leroy run off.)  
_**Sidney:** “Why didn’t you say anything? You’re looking for a suspect. Someone with a motive. Pixie cut over there has got one a mile high.”  
**Emma:** “She had nothing to do with anything. Trust me.”  
**Sidney:** “But she’s the one-”  
**Emma:** “Trust me – I know her. Just get me those phone records.”  
_(Mary Margaret and Leroy go to their first house. A man eating a carrot answers the door. A woman then appears beside him.)  
_**Mary Margaret: “** Hi. We’re selling candles for Miners Day.”  
**Woman:** “We’re not interested.”  
_(She shuts the door. Mary Margaret and Leroy try several more houses, but have the door slammed in their face every time.)_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station. Later That Day.  
**_(At the station, Emma is looking at pictures from the crash site on a bulletin board. Sidney enters with a folder.)_  
**Emma:** “You find something?”  
**Sidney:** _(He hands Emma the folder:)_ “Kathryn’s phone records. Every call she made the day she crashed her car. Including an eight minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not possible. He said he didn’t speak to her that day.”  
**Sidney:** “Then, he’s lying.”  
**Emma:** “No. I know when someone is lying, and David-”  
**Sidney:** “It’s right here on paper, Emma. Phone records don’t lie – people do. And our friend David does it better than most. Don’t beat yourself up over this. You’re not the only person David fooled.”

 **Main S** **treet In front of Granny’s Diner.  
**_(The Stranger exits Granny’s Diner as Emma Swan walks by.)  
_**Emma:** “Fancy seeing you here.” **  
Stranger:** “Imagine that. Actually I’ve been meaning to bump into you. Matter of fact, I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised.” **  
Emma:** “Is that you asking me out? **”**  
**Stranger:** “Well, if putting a label on it makes you feel more comfortable, sure. Let’s call it a date. **”  
Emma: ** “I thought you came here to write, find inspiration. **”  
Stranger: ** “Well, I’m optimistic about our date.” **  
Emma:** “See, I have a policy. I won’t go out with guys who won’t tell me their names. I find it weeds out the ones who keep secrets, like they’re already married or they… store body parts in their freezer. It was nice talkin’ to you. **”  
Stranger: ** “It’s August. _(Emma stops, turns:)_ August W. Booth. **”  
Emma: ** “Really? With the middle initial? **”  
August: ** “W’s for Wayne. So there goes your reason.” **  
Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Fine. You gonna come in?”  
**August:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Sure, but not here. _(Motions toward his bike:)_ Hop on.”  
**Emma:** “You want me to get on the back of that bike?”  
**August:** “That’s what ‘hop on’ means.”  
**Emma:** “How about if we go somewhere, I drive?”  
**August:** “How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith? You owe me a drink, hop on. I know a good watering hole.”  
**Granny:** _(Behind Emma:)_ “If you don’t, I will!”  
_(Emma looks at_ _August then, begrudgingly_ _, puts on a helmet, and gets on the bike. Granny smiles as they ride off together.)_

**Storybrooke** **Wishing Well.**  
_(Emma and August pull up to a wishing well on the bike.)_  
**Emma:** _(Dismounting:)_ “A watering hole? Literally?”  
**August:** _(Dismounting:)_ “Well, say what you want about me. I always tell the truth.”  
**Emma:** “I always thought a drink was, like, wine or whiskey.”  
**August:** “What, do you want me to get you drunk?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “No.”  
**August:** “Next time.”  
**Emma:** “You are optimistic.”  
**August:** _(Grabbing two cups from the motorcycle:)_ “They say there’s something special about this well. There’s even a legend. They say that the water from the well _(Draws up water from the well:)_ is fed by and underground lake, and that lake had magical properties.”  
**Emma:** “Magic? You sound like Henry.”  
**August:** “Smart kid. So this legend, it says that if you drink water from the well, something lost will be returned to you.”  
**Emma:** “You know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger.”  
**August:** “And you know very little for being the sheriff.”  
**Emma:** “How do you know all of this? You’ve been here before?”  
**August:** “I know all of this for one very simple reason: I read the plaque.”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles and walks over to an engraved plaque on the side of the wishing well:)_ “You actually believe that?”  
**August:** “I’m a writer. I have to have an open mind.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but magic?”  
**August:** “Water is a very powerful thing. Cultures as old as time have worshiped it. It flows throughout all lands, connecting the entire world. If anything had mystical properties, if anything had magic, well I’d say it’d be water.”  
_(Fills a cup with water.)_  
**Emma:** “That’s asking a lot to believe on faith.”  
**August:** “If you need evidence for everything, Emma, you’re going to find yourself stuck in one place for a long time.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just find the truth before anyone else.”  
**August:** “Well, Miss sceptic, _(Hands her a cup of the water:)_ there’s one thing I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith and I know you’ll agree with me.” _(Takes a drink.)_  
**Emma:** “What’s that?”  
**August:** “It’s good water.”  
_(They clink cups together and drink.)_

 **Storybrooke** **.** _  
(Having returned from her ‘date’, Emma is brushing the leaves off of her yellow bug, when she notices a red metal box in the gutter. Realizing it’s the same box that Henry’s book was hidden in, she opens it. The storybook is inside, fully intact. Emma looks around confused as August watches her from a discreet distance.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Prince Charming is riding through the woods on horseback until he reaches a clearing with a cabin.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow! Snow White! Snow! Are you there?”  
_(Red Riding Hood emerges from the field next to the clearing.)  
_**Red:** “She’s gone. She never came back after she went to find you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Then I’ll find her. I will always find her. And I will convince her that we belong together. I will always fight for her, no matter what comes between us.”  
**Red:** “It won’t be much of a fight.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Red:** “Snow wants to be with you more than anything.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Don’t mock me. Snow told me that we can’t be together because she doesn’t love me.”  
**Red:** “She left here to break up your wedding, because she’s in love with you. Unless, something changed her mind along the way…”  
**Prince Charming:** “Not something – someone.”  
_(The sound of horses is heard in the distance. King George and his men are seen charging towards them.)_  
**Red:** “Who are they?”  
**Prince Charming:** “That’s someone – King George.”  
**King George:** “Bring me his head!”  
**Prince Charming:** “Come on!”  
_(Prince Charming gets back on his horse and extends his hand to Red. She grabs his hand and he pulls her up. The two of them take off as King George shoots arrows in their direction.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Elementary. Present.  
**_(Henry is playing his video game on a bench outside the school. Emma walks up to him with a bag and sits down beside him.)_  
**Emma:** “Wow, I love that game. Space Paranoids, right?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, my mom got it for me.”  
**Emma:** “I used to play that all the time when I was a kid. Relax – it’s all in the wrists.”  
**Henry:** “My mom said she’s picking me up in, like, five minutes.”  
**Emma:** "I know, I just have something I’d like to give you.”  
_(She takes the book out of her bag and gives it to him.)_  
**Henry:** “You found it! Where’d you get it?”  
**Emma:** “I found it in a gutter. Somehow, it made its way back to me.”  
**Henry:** “Wow. That’s crazy.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, pretty lucky.”  
**Henry:** “Operation Cobra is back on. It’s a sign. Things are going to be better.”  
**Emma:** “Whatever you say, kid. I gotta go **.** ” **  
**

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mary Margaret is having a drink at Granny’s Diner. Leroy comes in and sits next to her.)_  
**Leroy:** “I’ll have what she’s having.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well? Did you get it?”  
**Leroy:** “What do you think?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I think you’re right. I was dreaming if I thought the town harlot and the town drunk could accomplish anything.”  
**Leroy:** “Yeah. Just dreaming.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Leroy, you understand that a relationship between you and Sister Astrid can never happen?”  
**Leroy:** “Yeah, yeah. My whole life people made it their business to tell me what I can’t do. She was the first person that said I could do anything. Who believed in me. I didn’t want to disappoint her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But there are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to. I mean, look at me. I am a pariah in this town.”  
**Leroy:** “What about your good memories?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What do you mean?”  
**Leroy:** “Didn’t you have moments with him that you love? Do you regret them?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, of course not.”  
**Leroy:** “Isn’t that what life’s about? Holding on to your good memories? All I wanted was a moment with Astrid. One moment to give me hope that any dream’s possible. You’ve had all that, Mary Margaret. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and enjoy it. Because I haven’t.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, if I had the dream, I’m sorry to say, it wasn’t worth it.”  
**Leroy:** “And sitting here drinking won’t end this pain.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What will?”  
**Leroy:** “I can only think of one thing.”  
_(At the Miner’s Day festival, Leroy, who has a pick axe, is on the roof of one of the buildings. He sees a transformer near him.)_  
**Leroy:** “Perfect.”  
_(Mary Margaret also climbs onto the roof.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Leroy! What are you doing? Please, don’t do it!”  
**Leroy:** “I’m not going to jump.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re not?”  
**Leroy:** “No, are you crazy? I could hit someone. You know how much damage I could do? I’m solidly built.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Leroy, what are you doing up here?”  
**Leroy:** “I’m going to get my moment.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?”  
**Leroy:** “You might want to duck.”  
_(Leroy hits the transformer with the axe. The power goes out at the festival.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you doing?!”  
**Leroy:** “I’m selling candles, sister.”

_(All of the people at the Miner’s Day festival mob Mary Margaret and Leroy to buy candles. Mary Margaret then notices that all of the boxes are empty.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Leroy. We sold out. _(The two of them hug. They see Astrid standing with the other nuns:)_ Well, go on – give her the news. Have your moment.”  
_(Leroy brings the box of money over to the group of nuns.)_  
**Astrid:** “Excuse me.”  
_(The other nuns leave, leaving Astrid and Leroy alone.)_  
**Leroy:** “Five thousand bucks. Piece of cake.”  
**Astrid:** “You sold them all?”  
**Leroy:** “I had a little help.”  
**Astrid:** “You made it happen.”  
**Leroy:** “You have no idea.”  
**Astrid:** “I don’t know what to say.”  
**Leroy:** “You’re welcome. Listen – that boat of mine? I’m going to fix it up. And, well, maybe you could be my first passenger.”  
**Astrid:** “I’d like that.”  
**Leroy:** “Well, then, that’s what we’ll do, sister.”  
**Astrid:** “Oh. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
_(They look around the festival and see everyone holding the lit candles.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(Emma is looking over Kathryn’s phone records at the station. The name ‘D. Nolan’ is highlighted. Regina enters.)  
_**Emma:** “If this is about the blackout, I’ve got the guys from the power company down there working on it.”  
**Regina:** “That’s not why I’m here. I wanted to thank you for finding Henry’s book.”  
**Emma:** “Oh. Yeah that was crazy. Must’ve got swept up by the storm somehow.”  
**Regina:** “A fortuitous find indeed. Tell me, did you discover it before or after you rode off on that man’s motorbike?”  
**Emma:** _(Folds her arms and leans back in her chair:)_ “How did you- you know what, doesn’t matter.”  
**Regina:** “I’m told you two looked quite cosy together.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Why, Madam Mayor, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were jealous.”  
**Regina:** “We don’t know who that man is or what his intentions are.”  
**Emma:** “Actually we do. His name’s August and he’s a writer.”  
**Regina:** “And that’s it? _(Emma nods:)_ All right, what about Kathryn, have you found anything?”  
**Emma:** “I found something. I just don’t know what it means.”  
**Regina:** “Well, what is it?”  
**Emma:** “At this point in the investigation, it’s best I don’t divulge that information.”  
**Regina:** “I see. Well, if you have something you’re better off acting on it. They say the first twenty four hours are crucial in missing person cases. But, far be it for me to tell you how to do your job. _(She begins to leave:)_ Should I expect your call later, Sheriff Swan?” _  
_**Emma:** _(Watches the older woman a moment, then sighs:)_ “No. There’s something I’ve gotta go do.” _  
_**Regina:** _(As Emma goes to grab her coat:)_ “I’ll walk you out.” _  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Miner’s Day Festival.  
**_(Mary Margaret makes a ‘sold out’ sign and puts it at the front of the candle booth. She walks to her car, which still has the word ‘tramp’ spray painted on it. She stares at it for a moment, and then decides to go back to the Miner’s Day festival. Granny stops her and re-lights Mary Margaret’s candle in a heartfelt gesture. David watches Mary Margaret walk past as Emma arrives. Emma approaches him.)_  
**David:** “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “David, we need to talk.”  
**David:** “Did you get a hold of Kathryn?”  
**Emma:** “No, I’m afraid not.”  
**David:** “Then, what is it?”  
**Emma:** “I need you to come to the sheriff’s station with me and tell me everything.”  
**David:** “I’m sorry. I thought I already did.”  
**Emma:** “So did I.”  
_(Emma leads David to the back seat of her squad car. Mary Margaret looks on worriedly.)_

 


	12. Red-Handed

**Storybrooke** **. Sheriff’s Station. Present.**  
_(Emma and David are sitting in Emma’s office at the station. She hands him a mug of tea.)_  
**David:** “Thank you. I hope Kathryn’s somewhere warm, not out in the cold.”  
**Emma:** “David. I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more here. Your wife is missing. You are in love with another woman. There’s this… Unexplained phone call.”  
**David:** “I know, I know. I just… I can’t explain why it says that. I didn’t do anything to my wife.”  
**Emma:** “I’m pretty good at spotting a liar. And, honestly, liars have better material. Now, go home.”  
**David:** “I can go?”  
**Emma:** “We don’t even know if there was a crime yet. So, get some sleep.”  
**David:** “Thank you.”  
_(David stands up to leave.)_  
**Emma:** “And, David? Maybe… Get a lawyer.”

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Ruby is flirting with August, who is sitting at one of the tables.)  
_**Ruby:** “You can’t be serious. A whole year without a roof over your head?”  
**August:** “Well, you get used to it. Plus, I had the motorcycle. So, if I didn’t like a place after a while…”  
_(Granny calls for Ruby, but Ruby ignores her.)_  
**Granny:** “Ruby?”  
**Ruby:** “I’ve never even been out of Storybrooke. What was your favourite place?”  
**August:** “Nepal. Best people. They have these prayer temples carved into mountains that are overrun with lemurs.”  
**Ruby:** “What’s a lemur?”  
**Granny:** “Ruby!”  
**Ruby:** “Just give me a sec!”  
**August:** “They’re little animals. And they have these eyes that reflect light. So, at night, it looks like they glow.”  
_(Granny, again, calls Ruby over to the counter.)_  
**Granny:** “Ruby! Stop flirting and get over here!”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Peter knocks on the shutter of Red and Granny’s cottage. Red, imitating the voice of an old woman, calls out from inside.)_  
**Red:** “Who’s there?”  
**Peter:** “Let me in.”  
**Red:** “I’m just a poor, old widow. Spare me!”  
**Peter:** “Let me in, or I’ll…”  
**Red:** “Yes?”  
**Peter:** “I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow the-”  
_(Red opens the shutters.)_  
**Red:** _(Giggles:)_ “You’ll huff and puff?”  
**Peter:** “I couldn’t think of nothing.”  
**Red:** “Oh, so you thought that you’d level the house with the power of your breath? Well, a case could be made…”  
**Peter:** “Oh, ho ho-”  
**Red:** “Shh! Granny’s in the other room. You know she doesn’t like me opening the shutters.”  
**Peter:** “No, she doesn’t like me.”  
**Red:** “That’s what I meant.”  
**Peter:** “You got to get out of here.”  
**Red:** “I know. Anywhere.”  
**Peter:** “Well, a blacksmith’s boy can get work all over.”  
**Red:** “You’d leave everyone you know? You’d do that for me?”  
**Peter:** “I’d do anything for you.”  
**Red:** “Peter, watch out. Your air of danger is slipping.”  
**Peter:** “Come out – just for a minute.”  
**Red:** “It’s already dark. She’d never let me.”  
_(Granny yells for Red. Red tries to go back in, but Peter holds onto her wrist.)_  
**Granny:** “Red! Where are you? What are you doing?”  
**Red:** “Let go.”  
**Peter:** “Pay the price. One kiss.”  
**Granny:** “Red, get in here!”  
_(Red quickly kisses Peter and shuts the shutters. She goes into the main room, where several men with torches are talking to Granny.)_  
**Red:** “What’s going on?”  
**Granny:** “Nothing that concerns you. Just a bunch of fools trying to get themselves killed over a few dead sheep.”  
**Man:** “Wolf took out a dozen last night.”  
**Red:** “So, you called me in here to what? Just to keep me in sight?”  
**Man:** “Good evening, Red. We’re just forming up a hunting party.”  
**Red:** “You’re hunting the wolf? Can I go with them, please? I’ll be safe in a big group.”  
**Granny:** “Don’t be ludicrous. You are staying inside and you’re keeping that hood on. You know red repels wolves.”  
**Red:** “They’re not wearing red.”  
**Granny:** “They’re damn fools, too. There’s only two more nights left in Wolfstime – let it take a few sheep. Now, go home.”  
_(Granny shuts the door in their faces.)_  
**Red:** “I hope they kill the wolf. Then, we can have lives again.”  
**Granny:** “You just want to roam around the woods with that wastrel – Peter.”  
**Red:** “He’s not a wastrel. He works hard. He has plans.”  
**Granny:** “Oh, I am sure he does. Now, come on. You know what to do.”  
_(Granny and Red prepare the cottage for_ _defense_ _against the wolf. They barricade and lock the doors and windows, as well as barring the fireplace.)_  
**Granny:** “Now, go to sleep, girl.”  
**Red:** “Yes, Granny.”  
**Granny:** “I hope I don’t see that boy mooning around here tomorrow. And wear the hood!”  
**Red:** “Yes, Granny.”  
_(Red goes into her room, while Granny sits facing the door with a crossbow.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner. Present.**  
_(At the diner, Ruby finally goes to meet Granny at the counter.)_  
**Ruby:** “I can’t believe you did that. That was humiliating.”  
**Granny:** “I want you to start working Saturday nights.”  
**Ruby:** “Come on – we have an agreement about Saturday night.”  
**Granny:** “I want to start training you to do the books and the reorders. Business is booming lately, and, with more money comes more paperwork.”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah. None of that sounds good.”  
**Granny:** “It’s got to be done.”  
**Ruby:** “Is this a punishment for talking to that guy?”  
**Granny:** “If I wanted to punish you, I’d have better reasons. For one thing, you were late. For another thing, Liza, you dress like a drag queen during Fleet Week.”  
**Ruby:** “And you dress like Norman Bates when he dresses like Norman Bates’ mother.”  
**Granny:** “Ruby, you’re a grown woman. You can’t keep acting like some kid.”  
**Ruby:** “You just want me to act like you until I turn into you. Well, I am not a fossil yet, Granny. I should be out there having adventures with lemurs!”  
**Granny:** “Well, as long as you work here, you are going to listen to me.”  
**Ruby:** “I didn’t ask to work here.”  
**Granny:** “Well, then what’s keeping ya?”  
**Ruby:** “Nothing! I quit!”  
_(Ruby storms out of the diner.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Ruby exits her room and finds Granny still guarding the front door.)_  
**Red:** “Did you get any sleep at all last night?”  
**Granny:** “I’ll sleep with the trolls in the afterlife. I’ll get the shutters. You go check if that wolf left the chickens alone.”  
**Red:** “Yes, Granny.”  
**Granny:** “Wear your hood!”

 **Chicken Coop.  
**_(Red is collecting eggs in the chicken coop. When she goes to leave, she hears a noise coming from the corner. Snow White, who is holding two eggs, shows herself.)  
_**Snow White:** “I’m sorry. I can go.”  
**Red:** “Are you… stealing our eggs?”  
**Snow White:** “No. … _(Holds the eggs out:)_ Not a lot.”  
**Red:** “Hey, hey. It’s… It’s all right.”  
**Snow White:** “Thank you. It was just that, um, last night… There was something out there. There was howling, and… I heard it. And it was so cold, so…”  
**Red:** “Hey. Come on – come with me. Everyone calls me Red.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m Sn- Frosty.”  
**Red:** “Frosty? Really?”  
**Snow White:** “No. It’s just that someone’s looking for me, so…”  
**Red:** “You don’t know or trust me yet. Hey, I-I get it. I just need something to call you.”  
**Snow White:** “Uh, Margaret. Oh, no. Uh, Mary.”  
**Red:** “Well, then, Mary – come on.”  
_(Snow White follows Red out of the chicken coop and into the forest. They head towards a well.)  
_**Red:** “I just got to bring in some water before we go in. It’ll just take a second.”  
**Snow White:** “What _was_ all that howling?”  
**Red:** “It’s Wolfstime. Killer wolf out there. As big as a pony, but a lot more bloodthirsty. It’s been stalking the area pretty regular. It kills cattle and… Hang on. _(Red grabs the rope of the bucket in the well:)_ It sticks sometimes. Could you just… _(Snow White helps Red pull up the bucket. When she turns around, she seems shocked by what she sees:)_ Look. Look at that. Mary, look at the water. _(The water in the bucket is red:)_ Mary. Mary. Mary?”  
_(Red turns around and sees what Snow White is staring at. Behind them in the clearing, there are several bloody bodies.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street. Present.  
**_(Mary Margaret runs to catch up with Emma on the street. The two of them walk together.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Is he okay? David?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, yeah. He’s a little shaken up, but he’s headed home. He’s fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Any word from Kathryn?”  
**Emma:** “Nothing new.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Did you check with Boston again?!”  
**Emma:** “She’s not there, Mary Margaret.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So, we have no idea what happened to her?”  
**Emma:** “All we know, is that she found out about you two, gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well-deserved? Do you really believe that?"  
**Emma:** “No. I’m just preparing you for what everyone else is going to think. You two are going to look bad until we figure the truth out.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You mean David? Th-That people are going to think in order to… Be free with me…”  
**Emma:** “Some are. And, he’s not doing himself any favours. So, if there’s anything you could think of to pin down his whereabouts that night-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He wasn’t with me. We really are through.”  
_(The two of them come across Ruby, who is waiting at a bus stop, and_ _Dr._ _Whale, who is talking to her.)  
_**Ruby:** “Sorry. No, don’t need a ride.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “It’s awfully cold out here.”  
**Ruby:** “I’m fine – really.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “I can carry your bag. Where are you headed?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Dr. Whale?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Mary Margaret. Emma. Hello there.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “I was just having a talk with Ruby here. But, I should, um…”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Yeah, you should.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Yeah…” _(He leaves.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Was he bothering you?”  
**Ruby:** “The day I can’t handle a lech is the day I leave town. Which this is, I guess.”  
**Emma:** “You’re leaving?”  
**Ruby: “** I had a fight with Granny. Quit my job.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You quit? Where are you going?”  
**Ruby:** “I don’t know. Away.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, buses out of town don’t really happen. And, you might want a destination first.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, uh. Yeah. Just for a little while.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Come on.”

**Enchanted Forest. Village Meeting. Past.  
**_(All of the village’s citizens are gathered at the tavern. One of the men who was with the hunting party speaks to the group.)_  
**Man:** “The one thing I know, is that last night, was the very last massacre. _(Everyone cheers:)_ You know, if I had stayed with that party for another ten minutes, I, too, would be among the dead. _(Granny, Red, and a disguised Snow White enter:)_ And, when I think if I’d only doubled back, maybe…I could’ve caught it in the act. Maybe, I would’ve been able to slay the creature.”  
**Granny:** “You would not.”  
**Man:** “Widow Lucas.”  
**Granny:** “This creature is more powerful than you can imagine. You wouldn’t have a chance. Stay inside, hide your children, forget your livestock.”  
**Man:** “You’ve said all this before.”  
**Granny:** “But, I haven’t said how I know. Nearly threescore years ago, I was a child with six older brothers. Big as oak trees, all of them veterans of the Second Ogres War. And my father, the biggest of them all. Come one Wolfstime, he decided to go out and take on the wolf. A different wolf back then, of course, but just as fearsome. They went out there to protect me. I was supposed to be asleep, but I crawled out on the roof to watch and lay down in the thatch. They had the beast surrounded, the seven of them, with spears all pointed in at it. And then it started. It was lunging – not at the men, at the spears. Grabbing with its teeth, breaking the shafts. They stabbed it with the splintered end, but it didn’t matter. It tore their throats so fast, that not a one of them got a chance to scream… Or pray… Or say goodbye. When my father died, I tumbled from the roof, and I landed in the blood in front of the wolf. I felt its breath on my face. Then, it clamped its hot jaw on my arm, and I rolled away. _(She pulls back her sleeve, revealing several large, parallel scars:)_ Then, it looked at me with eyes so black, they weren’t even there. Then, it walked away. You ever see a wild animal just turn its back and walk away like you don’t matter? If this wolf is like that one, there is no defeating it. It’s already won just by existing in our world. You don’t kill it – you just hide.”

 **Later, At Granny & Red’s Home.  
**_(Red and Snow White are sitting by the fireplace at the cottage.)_  
**Snow White:** “So, your Granny’s kind of intense.”  
**Red:** “Yeah, a bit. I feel like a rat in a trap.”  
**Snow White:** “Is this trap keeping you from… being with someone?”  
**Red:** “How did you know?”  
**Snow White:** “Well, I saw some looks exchanged back there, and, I hate to break it to you, but it wasn’t subtle.”  
**Red:** “Yes. Peter. We’ve been friends forever, but… Now things are… Well, changing.”  
**Snow White:** “That must be nice.”  
**Red:** “Do you have someone?”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, no. I’m not sure that’s in my future. You’re lucky, Red.”  
**Red:** “I know. And we’re talking about going away together. But I don’t even get any time with him. Granny’s too afraid of the wolf to let me out alone. You saw what the wolf did. Sometimes, I wonder if she’s right.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, she’s right about the wolf. But, she’s wrong to use it to keep you from love.”  
**Red:** “You think that’s what she’s doing? Let’s kill the wolf.”  
**Snow White:** “Hang on.”  
**Red:** “We’d be heroes.”  
**Snow White:** “Red, teams of trained hunters have been killed.”  
**Red:** “But they go at night when it’s got the advantage. If we went now, we could find it slumbering in its den and kill it in its sleep. Come on.”  
**Snow White:** “Red, I don’t know.”  
**Red:** “I’m going – with or without you. But, you’re right – I can’t let her keep me trapped forever.”

**Storybrooke** **. Town Line. Present.**  
_(Mary Margaret drives her car along the road out of_ _Storybrooke_ _and pulls over just before she reaches the sign. She gets out and goes into the woods. A short ways in, she hears a rustling sound. Suddenly, David appears through the brush.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “I-it’s you. You okay? You’re looking for Kathryn, too?”  
**David:** “I’m looking.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She knows you didn’t do anything. Emma, I mean. She can tell when people are lying, so… She knows. And I’ll stand with you. I’ll tell everyone this isn’t possible. She’s going to turn up somewhere. That’s why we’re out here, right?”  
**David:** “I’m looking.”  
_(Mary Margaret notices that David isn’t quite all there.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “David? _(David begins to wander back into the woods. She yells to him, but he doesn’t seem to hear her:)_ David? David!”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White and Red are searching for tracks in the forest.)  
_**Snow White:** “What about that?”  
**Red:** “That’s a dog. See how small that is? Don’t look where the snow’s drifted – it covers tracks.”  
**Snow White:** “Hey. Over here.”  
**Red:** “That… is a rabbit. What we’re looking for will be huge. Like a dog print, but big. Like, eight inches across with big, long claws.”  
**Snow White:** “Like these?”  
_(There is a trail of massive paw prints leading through the forest.)  
_**Red:** “Yes. And those. Oh, my gods. How big is this thing?”  
**Snow White:** “This was one stride? From here… To there?”  
**Red:** “Come on – over there. Through the brush, and off towards the hill.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re good at this.”  
**Red:** “When there’s something I want, I’m good at tracking it down.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Sheriff’s Station. Present.  
**_(At the station, Henry is searching the internet for a job for Ruby. Ruby is sitting next to him, while the phone on the desk continuously rings.)  
_**Henry:** “Want to be a bike messenger?”  
**Ruby:** “Bike messenger?”  
**Henry:** “That’s about taking things to people in a little basket.”  
**Ruby:** “Nope. Yeah, see, I’m not so great at bike riding.”  
**Henry:** “How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?”  
**Ruby:** “I’m not so sure that’s a real job. _(The phone rings again:)_ Why do the phones keep doing that?”  
**Henry:** “Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma’s busy.”  
_(The phone rings, again, but Ruby answers it.)  
_**Ruby:** “Sheriff’s station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I’ll get her to return. Thank you, too. _(She answers the next call:)_ Sheriff’s station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that’s not a prowler. That’s Archie’s dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He’ll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help.” _(Emma, who has overheard Ruby on the phone, walks in.)  
_**Emma:** “How’s it going, you two?”  
**Ruby:** “Great. Except I can’t do anything.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sure that’s not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good.”  
**Ruby:** “That? That’s nothing.”  
**Emma:** “No. No, it isn’t. I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here.”  
**Ruby:** “Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful.”  
**Emma:** “I’m swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese.”  
**Ruby:** “Done. You want anything?”  
**Henry:** “Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog.”  
**Emma:** “He ate at school.”  
_(As Ruby goes to leave, Mary Margaret enters.)  
_**Ruby:** “Hey! Lunch, Mary Margaret? I’m getting for everyone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh, no. I’m not hungry. _(Ruby leaves. To Emma:)_ David’s in the woods. There’s something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It’s like… It’s like he was a different person.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Red and Snow White are still tracking the wolf through the forest.)_  
**Snow White:** “Here’s another one.”  
**Red:** “Right. And then here’s…”  
_(Red looks down, and notices that the tracks no longer resemble just paw prints.)_  
**Snow White:** “What?”  
**Red:** “This print – it looks like it’s… Half-wolf and half-boot. See?”  
**Snow White:** “Wolves don’t wear boots.”  
**Red:** “No, they don’t.”  
**Snow White:** “Then it just continues like it was a man?”  
**Red:** “Like it was a man and a wolf.”  
**Snow White:** “Red, what kind of monster is this?”  
_(The two of them continue to follow the tracks.)_  
**Red:** “So…”  
**Snow White:** “Yeah?”  
**Red:** “Wolfstime is once a month on the full moon. There’s a story I heard once about a creature-”  
**Snow White:** “Hey. Aren’t we awfully close to the cottage?”  
_(They see the tracks lead to the side window of Red and Granny’s cottage.)_  
**Snow White:** “Who’s gone to your window, Red? Is it Peter? Red, has he been at your window?”  
**Red:** “Last night – before the killings. And he never joined the guys to hunt the wolf.”  
**Snow White:** “But I’m sure he wouldn’t have killed them.”  
**Red:** “He wouldn’t. But when the wolf takes over…”  
**Snow White:** “What about tonight’s hunting party?”  
**Red:** “They’re going to kill him. Or he’s going to kill them.”  
**Snow White:** “It doesn’t have to be that way.”  
**Red:** “What can we do?”  
**Snow White:** “Tell him. If he doesn’t know, tell him. Stop him. If he’ll listen to anyone, if he’ll believe anyone, it’s you.”  
**Red:** “You think I can save him?”  
**Snow White:** “I think you can save everyone.”  
**Red:** “It’s going to be dark soon. Granny will be out of her mind with worry if we’re not home. She’ll go out there. Mary, this is so bad.”  
**Snow White:** “So do something.”  
**Red:** “You’re right. I have to.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner. Present.  
**_(Ruby enters Granny’s Diner and walks up to the counter to order.)_  
**Ruby:** “I need a couple of grilled cheeses. I’m working over at the sheriff’s station now.”  
**Granny:** “Ah.”  
**Ruby:** “Sort of like a… Like a Deputy, you know? I guess sometimes, your fate finds you.”  
**Granny:** “Seems kind of like you’re doing the same thing you always done.”  
**Ruby:** “Plus so much more.”  
**Granny:** “Those will be right up.”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah.”  
**Granny:** “Tony has to unwrap the cheese slices.”  
**Ruby:** “I help solve crimes.”  
**Granny:** “I’m sure you do. I hope you’re finding what you’re looking for.”  
**Ruby:** “I am.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Red and Peter are sitting by a fire in the forest.)  
_**Peter:** “You think this wolf-man is me? Red, you know me.”  
**Red:** “I know it’s not you, really, but I think it’s using your body.”  
**Peter:** “Wouldn’t I know? I mean, wouldn’t I wake up in the woods? Wouldn’t I remember something?”  
**Red:** “Maybe. Maybe, it makes you forget.”  
**Peter:** “Oh, my gods. Those men – they died. If I did that…”  
**Red:** “Forget the past. Think of the future. We can go now, Peter. Have lives. All we need to do is tie you up during the Wolfstime, and I know where to get rope.”  
**Peter:** “No. Not rope.”  
_(He picks up a chain off of the ground.)_  
**Red:** “Chains.”  
**Peter:** “Just in case… Just in case you’re right. I’ll show you how to rig it up so that I can’t get out. And then you need to get away from me.”  
**Red:** “No. I’m staying with you. I’ll stay with you all night, and for all the nights to come.”  
**Peter:** “You’d do that for me?”  
**Red:** “I’d do anything for you.”

**Storybrooke** **. Sheriff’s Station. Present.  
**_(Emma and Henry are at the station. Emma is getting ready to leave, while Henry is hiding his book.)  
_**Emma:** “Okay, kid. Don’t mean to kick you out, but I got to go see if David’s in some kind of trouble out there.”  
**Henry:** “It’s okay. I’m supposed to meet my mom. _(He locks his book in one of the desk drawers:)_ There.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Nice.”  
**Henry:** “You know, you can let Ruby do more. She’s Little Red Riding Hood.”  
**Emma:** “With the little basket? Yeah, she seems like a badass.”  
**Henry:** “She is. She just doesn’t remember how cool she is or what she’s capable of. But it’s true.”  
_(Ruby returns with the food as Henry leaves.)_  
**Henry:** “Hey, Ruby.”  
**Ruby:** “Hey, Henry. _(To Emma:)_ Got your grilled cheese.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you. You all right?”  
**Ruby:** “I guess. I mean, this is something I know how to do. So, yay.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, let’s pack these back up, and we can eat it in the car. I need to do a little wilderness search, and I need your help.”  
**Ruby:** “I’m pretty sure I’m just going to screw it up. I mean, I’ll screw it up with flair, but…”  
**Emma:** “No, you won’t. Come on – you can do this.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Woods.  
**_(Emma and Ruby are searching through the woods.)_  
**Ruby:** “This place is massive. How are we supposed to find one guy?”  
**Emma:** “Hey, shh. We might be able to hear him.”  
**Ruby:** “It’s massive.”  
**Emma:** “I’m following the path because there are boot prints, so just stay close.”  
**Ruby:** “I shouldn’t even be here. I’m just going to screw everything up. Oh, wait.” _(Ruby stops walking and Emma bumps into her.)_  
**Emma:** “Ruby?”  
**Ruby:** “I hear him.”  
**Emma:** “Really?”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah, really. I hear him or… something. I… I know where he is. Don’t you?” _(Ruby takes off through the woods.)_  
**Emma:** “No. What are you doing?”  
**Ruby:** “He’s over here!”  
_(Emma follows her.)_  
**Emma:** “Ruby! Ruby?”  
_(Emma finds Ruby standing over a bleeding and unconscious David. She kneels next to him, and tries to shake him awake.)_  
**Emma:** “David? Oh, god. Come on! David, come on! Wake up! David, wake up!”  
_(David wakes up.)_  
**David:** “Emma? What? Ruby?”  
**Emma:** “Do you remember where you are?”  
**David:** “No, I… What the hell? I was… I was in your office. Did you bring me here?”  
**Emma:** “You don’t remember anything since you were in my office? Last night?”  
**David:** “No, I don’t.”

**Storybrooke General** **Hospital.  
**_(Emma and David are at the hospital, where David is being treated by_ _Dr._ _Whale.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Well, he’s bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated. What’d you expect.”  
**Emma:** “He’s got a cut on his head.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “It’s superficial. I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health eval, but, it’s my opinion, that whatever caused this blackout, is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma. Moving around, acting out, not remembering it later.”  
**Emma:** _(To David:)_ “We will figure it out.”  
**David:** “It’s so strange. I can’t even believe it happened.”  
**Emma:** _(To_ _Dr._ _Whale:)_ “How functional could he be during one of these episodes? I mean, he talked to someone.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car.”  
**David:** “You want to know if I could’ve made that call. Or more. You… You want to know if I could’ve… What, kidnapped her? Killed her?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Now, take it easy there. No one’s saying you did anything bad, David.”  
**David:** “No, but it would explain why it didn’t seem like I was lying. I wouldn’t know.”  
_(Regina quickly storms into the room.)_  
**Regina:** “Stop talking, David. What are you doing here? Why doesn’t this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?”  
**Emma:** “No, because he’s not under arrest. We’re just talking.”  
**Regina:** “Right. Just talking.”  
**Emma:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan’s emergency contact.”  
**Emma:** “You have to be kidding me.”  
**David:** “I thought that changed to Kathryn?”  
**Regina:** “Well, Kathryn’s currently unavailable. Some people haven’t found her yet. Stop trying to place blame and just find her.”  
**Emma:** “There’s a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out.”

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(Ruby answers a phone call at the station.)_  
**Ruby:** “Sheriff’s station, thank you for calling. How may I direct your-”  
_(The caller turns out to be Emma, who is still at the hospital.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, stop. It’s me. Here’s the thing – the last time David went for a dream walk, he went to the Toll Bridge. You know the one? It’s a crazy hunch, but I want you to take my bug and go and see if he was there.”  
**Ruby:** “No, I could get somebody else to.”  
**Emma:** “Ruby, you were great out there. I still don’t know how you found him. You can do this.”  
**Ruby:** “I don’t know.”  
**Emma:** “It’s going to be dark out soon. David’s going to be let out. If there is something there, we’ve got to get there first. We don’t have time to argue.  
Can you do this?”

_(Ruby drives Emma’s bug to the Toll Bridge. She gets out, while still on the phone with Emma.)  
_**Ruby:** “I mean, what am I even looking for?”  
**Emma:** “Anything out of the ordinary. Something that doesn’t belong there.”  
_(Ruby heads toward the bank of the river flowing under the bridge.)_  
**Ruby:** “And… if I find something?”  
**Emma:** “Just follow your instincts.”  
_(Ruby finds a board near the water. She flips it over, revealing a patch of sand underneath it. Ruby puts Emma on speaker and places the phone on a nearby rock. She grabs a stick and begins to dig, until she hits something hard. Ruby brushes the sand away with her hand. The object turns out to be a small_ _jewelry_ _box.)_  
**Ruby:** “You… can’t give me a clue what I’m looking for?”  
**Emma:** “Anything of Kathryn’s. _(Ruby lifts up the_ _jewelry_ _box:)_ Ruby? What’s going on? Did you find something? _(Ruby opens the box, She gasps:)_ Ruby? Ruby?”

 **Enchanted Forest. Granny’s Cottage. Past.  
**_(Snow White, who is wearing Red’s hood, pretends to be asleep in Red’s room. Granny enters and approaches the bed.)_  
**Granny:** “Where’s Mary? Come on, girl – wake up. We best bar the door. If Mary’s not back by now, she’ll have to take her chances.”  
_(Granny pulls back the hood and discovers it’s Snow White.)_  
**Snow White:** “She’s in no danger.”  
**Granny:** “What have you done?”  
**Snow White:** “No, it’s okay. It’s alright. It’s fine.”  
**Granny:** “Where is she?”  
**Snow White:** “She’s… Well, she’s with Peter. And I know that you don’t like him, but that’s really beside the point.”  
**Granny:** “You stupid, careless, ridiculous girl.”  
**Snow White:** “No. You don’t understand. Peter isn’t… This is going to be difficult to accept. You just have to trust me. He’s the wolf.”  
**Granny:** “You think Peter is the wolf?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes. This terrible creature is also human. It’s okay, though. He won’t hurt her. She’s got him tied up.”  
**Granny:** “He’s tied up? Oh, that poor boy.”

 **Out In The Woods.**  
_(Peter is chained to a tree in the woods. He struggles against the chains, while growling is heard in the background.)_  
**Peter:** “Red, no. Red! It’s me. Don’t! Don’t! _(Red, who has transformed into a snarling wolf, approaches him:)_ Please! Red! No! Red! No! Red! Red, No!”  
_(The wolf lunges at Peter.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Sheriff’s Station. Present.  
**_(At the station, Emma and Ruby stare at the opened_ _jewelry_ _box sitting on the desk.)_  
**Ruby:** “Why would this be buried outside by the bridge?“  
**Emma:** “I don’t know.”  
**Ruby:** “Do you recognise it, do you know who it belongs to?”  
_(Emma shuts the lid of the box.)_  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I do. _(Looks to Ruby:)_ Ruby, you did good. First, you found David, and now, this. I know you say you don’t know what you are, but, whatever it is, I got to say, I’m impressed.”  
**Ruby:** “Don’t be. This is bad news for someone, right? Because I found this?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know what this means yet but whatever it is, it’s not your fault.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Granny and Snow White are walking through the forest to find Peter and Red.)_  
**Snow White:** “You knew?”  
**Granny:** “Of course I knew. Her mother was one, too, before a hunting party killed her. I thought maybe Red didn’t get it, but when she was thirteen, it started. I paid a wizard for that cloak – keeps her from turning. But, she doesn’t wear it, and she’s found some way out of the house.”  
**Snow White:** “Why didn’t you tell her?”  
**Granny:** “I didn’t want her to have that burden. It’s a terrible burden.”  
**Snow White:** “That story you told…”  
**Granny:** “That was her grandfather. He marked me that night. Then came back, found me, turned me.”  
**Snow White:** “Turned you… You’re… Granny? How are you tracking her?”  
**Granny:** “By smell. I still have that, even though the rest of it has faded away. Gods, I was a fool to think I could keep this from her. I am a fool and I have cost so many lives.”  
**Snow White:** “But you didn’t mean to. That’s the main thing.”  
**Granny:** “Is it? _(Granny hands the lantern to Snow White, and then takes out a crossbow:)_ Here – a silver-tipped arrow will drop her.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh-”  
**Granny:** “Shh! Follow me. We’re approaching from downwind, so we have a chance. _(The two of them slowly edge their way down the incline, until they reach Red and Peter. Red, still in wolf form, is devouring Peter. Granny accidentally steps on a stick. The noise causes the wolf to turn around. The wolf lunges at the two of them, but Granny shoots it, dropping it to the ground in front of them:)_ Cloak! _(Snow White hands Granny the cloak, which she then throws over the wolf. A wave of magic surges through the cloak. Snow White notices that Peter is dead:)_ It’s too late. He’s gone.”  
_(Red, now in human form, arises but is disorientated.)_  
**Red:** “Who’s gone?”  
**Granny:** “Get up, girl. Get ready to run.”  
**Red:** “What’s going on?”  
**Snow White:** “Come on, Red.”  
_(The hunting party is heard shouting in the background.)_  
**Granny:** “Don’t you hear them?”  
**Snow White:** “We have to go.”  
**Red:** “Go? I don’t understand.”  
**Snow White:** “No, I’ll explain it later. We must hurry.”  
**Red:** “What? I’m confused. What’s happened? Where’s Peter?”  
**Snow White:** “He wasn’t the wolf.”  
**Red:** “Granny?”  
**Granny:** “I was wrong to keep it from you. But, now, you have to go. Red. Go.”  
_(The shouting gets louder, and the torches of the hunting party shine through the trees.)_  
**Red:** “It’s me? Oh, gods, it’s… It’s me.”  
**Granny:** “Red, go.”  
**Red:** “I don’t want to go like this.”  
**Granny:** “You have to.”  
**Red:** “No, no, no, no…”  
**Snow White:** “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”  
**Granny:** “Mary, there’s no time.”  
**Snow White:** “I know. I’ll get her out of here.”  
_(Supporting Red on her shoulder, Snow White leads the two of them to the woods. Granny stays behind as the hunting party arrives.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner. The Next Day. Present.  
**_(Ruby enters the diner. Granny is at the counter.)_  
**Granny:** “You look good.”  
**Ruby:** “Thanks.”  
**Granny:** “Want something for the Sheriff?”  
**Ruby:** “No.”  
**Granny:** “Ah…”  
_(Granny grabs her arm in pain.)_  
**Ruby:** “Your arm okay?”  
**Granny:** “Same as it is every full moon.”  
_(The same scars from The Enchanted Forest are visible on her arm.)_  
**Granny:** “What are you doing here, Ruby? You here to tell me more about your fine new job?”  
**Ruby:** “I want to come back.”  
**Granny:** “Why? You were pretty mad.”  
**Ruby:** “I wasn’t mad.”  
**Granny:** “Looked like mad from here.”  
**Ruby:** “Mmhmm, yeah. Here’s the thing – um… You were talking about having me do all this stuff, and I…wasn’t sure. I-I said that, you wanted me to turn into you, but… What I meant was, I don’t know how to be you. You’re a tough act to follow.”  
**Granny:** “Oh.”  
**Ruby:** “And then you wanted me to take on all this extra responsibility, and I… Guess I just got scared.”  
**Granny:** “Don’t be. You shouldn’t be.”  
**Ruby:** “Well, I am. But, it’s okay. I can do it anyway. I sort of found someone in myself that was more than I expected.”  
**Granny:** “What about adventure? What about lemurs?”  
**Ruby:** “Emma was my lemur. Did that, found out I could do that, and also that I don’t want to. I don’t want a job where a good day means ruining someone’s life. I want to do something that makes me happy. Somewhere I love.”  
**Granny:** “Look – just so you know, I wanted you to do the books and everything, so you could take over when I retire. Own the whole place.”  
**Ruby:** “Own it?”  
**Granny:** “Sure. I mean, who else would I give it to but someone who loves me back? _(They hug:)_ Proud of you.”  
**Ruby:** “What was that?”  
**Granny:** “You heard me.”

 **Storybrooke** **Animal Shelter.  
**_(Mary Margaret and David are at the animal shelter.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, it’s going to be okay.”  
**David:** “Really? How do you know that? Because, I honestly can’t say anything about my actions anymore.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, there has to be an explanation.”  
**David:** “You’re right. But the problem is, I don’t think it’s a good one. _(Emma enters:)_ What is it? Did you find her?”  
**Emma:** “We found a box.”  
**David:** “Wait… Wait… What does that mean?”  
**Emma:** “It was full of photos of you and Kathryn.”  
**David:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “There’s more. The box in question… _(Turns:)_ belongs to you, Mary Margaret.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station. Interview Room.  
**_(At the station, Emma leads Mary Margaret into an interrogation room. Regina is already there.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “This is crazy. I would never hurt anyone.”  
**Regina:** “Hello, Miss Blanchard.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is she doing here?”  
**Emma:** “Regina asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial. It can only help you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Takes a seat opposite Regina behind a table:)_ “I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything.”  
_(Emma turns on the tape recorder.)  
_**Emma:** “The box was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. Have you ever been to that bridge before?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, many times. It’s where David and I liked to meet.”  
**Emma:** “Mr. Nolan.” _(Gets to her feet and crosses the room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes.”  
**Emma:** “And, you met there… For what purpose?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “We were having an affair. _(At Regina’s look:)_ I’m not proud of what happened, and I’m sorry. But that doesn’t change the fact that I haven’t done anything to Kathryn.”  
_(Emma takes the_ _jewelry_ _box out of a cabinet and places it on the table in front of Mary Margaret.)_  
**Emma:** “Have you ever seen this before?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, it’s my jewelry box.”  
**Emma:** “That’s what we found pictures and letters in.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t you see what’s happening here? Someone stole that box and put those things in it. I don’t know where Kathryn is, I didn’t have anything to do with it. I’m innocent!”

**Regina** **:** _(Reaching forward to take her hand:)_ “Miss Blanchard, it’s okay. I know what you’re going through. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Lets go of Regina’s hand:)_ “But, I haven’t changed. I’m still the same person I’ve always been – a good person. I did not do this.”  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?”  
_(Emma and Regina go out into the hall to talk.)_  
**Emma:** “I told you to leave the questioning to me.”  
**Regina:** “How do you know she didn’t do it? If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don’t you think there’d be signs of a break in?”  
**Emma:** “I know her. I know she’s not capable of doing something like this.”  
**Regina:** “We don’t know what ‘this’ is yet, Emma. All we know is that Kathryn is missing and _somebody_ buried a box filled with photos of Kathryn and David in the woods.”  
**Emma:** “Right.”  
**Regina:** “But when the box in question belongs to the mistress of Kathryn’s husband…”  
**Emma:** “Just because it’s Mary Margaret’s doesn’t mean she buried it.”  
**Regina:** “Well, you’re her roommate – tell me. Has there been a break in? _(Regina puts her hand gently on Emma’s shoulder:)_ I know she’s your friend but you have to follow the evidence. She is a woman who’s had her heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things.”  
_(Emma looks over to Mary Margaret through the interview room window. Mary Margaret looks back with a confused look on her face as she notices the seemingly intimate exchange between the Sheriff and Mayor Mills_ _.)_

**Emma & Mary Margaret’s Apartment.  
**_(Emma, after speaking with Regina, goes to investigate Mary Margaret’s apartment. She checks the locks of the door and windows. Henry enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry. What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in school?”  
**Henry:** “We have to help Miss Blanchard.”  
**Emma:** “I am helping her. That’s why I’m searching the apartment. But you’ve got to go home.”  
**Henry:** “Not going to happen.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Just stay out of the way.”  
**Henry:** “So, what are we looking for?”  
**Emma:** “I’m trying to see if maybe, someone broke in. Looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing.”  
**Henry:** “So, you think someone’s setting her up.”  
**Emma:** “It’s the only thing that makes sense. The only problem is, nobody’s got a motive.”  
**Henry:** “My mom does.”  
**Emma:** “Regina?”  
**Henry:** “She hates Snow White. _(Emma raises her eyebrow:)_ Hey, you wanted a motive.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I don’t think ‘she hates Snow White’ will hold up in a court, Henry.”  
_(Emma and Henry look around Mary Margaret’s room. After looking at the pictures on Mary Margaret’s desk, Emma flops down on the bed. Suddenly, the heat noisily turns on. Searching for the source of the noise, Emma looks to the floor and sees a heating vent. She takes off the grate of the vent and sticks her hand in.)_  
**Henry:** “Did you find something?”  
_(Emma pulls out a set of car keys wrapped in a cloth.)_  
**Emma:** “OK, kid. You gotta leave.”  
**Henry:** “What is it?”  
**Emma:** “Evidence. C’mon you gotta go. Just ‘cause Mary Margaret’s not there doesn’t mean you get to skip school.”

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Henry, having ignored Emma, is drinking a hot chocolate at Granny’s Diner. August enters and sits next to Henry at the counter.)_  
**August:** “I don’t think that hot chocolate’s going to drink itself. You’re upset about your teacher, aren’t ya?”  
**Henry:** “She didn’t do it. Why can’t anyone see that?”  
**August:** “Because most people just see what’s right in front of them. And I don’t think you’re going to find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug.”  
**Henry:** “Then where?”  
**August:** “That a book in your bag? You know I’m a writer. So, I’m partial to finding my answers in the literary form.”  
**Henry:** “It’s just a book.”  
**August:** “Is it?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.”  
**August:** “I think we both know that that’s not the case. _(To Server:)_ Can I get a water, please?”  
**Henry:** “What do you know about it?”  
**August:** “I know it’s a book of stories.”  
**Henry:** “Aren’t all books?”  
**August:** “Stories… that really happened.”  
**Henry:** “You think my book is real?”  
**August:** “As real as I am.”  
**Henry:** “How do you know?”  
**August:** “Well, let’s just say that, uh, I’m a believer. And I want to help others see the light. That, my friend, is why I’m here.”  
**Henry:** “But I already believe.”  
**August:** “Oh, I’m not here for you, buddy. I’m here for Emma.”  
**Henry:** “So, you want to get her to believe? Why don’t you just tell her?”  
**August:** “Well, there are some people – like you and me – we can go on faith. But others – like Emma – they need proof.”  
**Henry:** “Last time I tried to find proof, I got trapped in a sinkhole.”  
**August:** “There are less dangerous places to look.”  
_(August taps Henry’s book.)_

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina is peeling an apple in her office, when David knocks at the door and lets himself in.)_  
**David:** “Hey. Can I talk to you?”  
**Regina:** “Of course.”  
**David:** “These accusations against Mary Margaret – they’ve been gnawing away at me. She didn’t do this.”  
_(Regina motions for David to sit and he takes a seat opposite her.)  
_**Regina:** “I understand what you’re going through. It’s painful when someone we care about betrays us.”  
**David:** “She’s a good person. I know her.”  
**Regina:** “Maybe you don’t. Maybe, you just want to. Everyone has a dark side, David.”  
**David:** “Yeah, sure, but having a dark side and doing something so evil – that’s a different thing. That’s not what she is.”  
**Regina:** “Perhaps. I always believe that evil isn’t born – it’s made.”  
**David:** “All due respect, Regina, I don’t think you know much about evil.”  
_(David gets up and paces the room.)  
_**Regina:** “Well, if she didn’t do it, then who did?”  
**David:** “I don’t know. That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out. But those blackouts I’ve been having – they’ve made everything so hazy.”  
**Regina:** _(Gets up and walks over to him:)_ “Please, tell me you’re not accusing yourself.”  
**David:** “You know, maybe if I could clear up my missing time, I could prove Mary Margaret’s innocence.”  
**Regina:** “You’re very sweet, David. But you’re also wrong. Evil doesn’t always look evil. Sometimes it’s staring right at us, and we don’t even realize it.”

 **Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(At the station, Emma is with Mary Margaret, who is now locked in a cell.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “The heating vent? Emma, I don’t even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is.”  
**Emma:** “Well, someone did, and they put Kathryn’s keys in there. I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren’t any.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You don’t believe me.”  
**Emma:** “Of course I do. But what I think doesn’t matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay, what are you saying?”  
**Emma:** “I’m saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Entering the room:)_ “An excellent idea.”  
**Emma:** “Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Offering my legal services.”  
**Emma:** “You’re a lawyer?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts? I’ve been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you’d be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And why is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, because the Sheriff had _me_ arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges.”  
**Emma:** “Asserting your influence isn’t what’s needed here. We need to find the truth.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Exerting influence may be exactly what’s needed here.”  
**Emma:** “What’s needed here, is for me to do my job.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, no one’s stopping you. I’m only here to help.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Enough. Please go.”  
**Emma:** “You heard her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I was talking to you. Oh, Emma, he’s right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I’m screwed. So, just please – do your job the best you can, and you’ll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Trust me. This is in Miss Blanchard’s best interests.”  
**Emma:** “Good luck, Mary Margaret. I just hope your best interests are what he’s looking out for.”  
_(Emma leaves the two of them alone.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “I can’t pay you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I didn’t ask for money.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Then why are you doing this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let’s just say, I’m invested in your future.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station** **. Some Time Later.** **  
**_(Mary Margaret is lying on the bed in her cell, when David enters.)_  
**David:** “Mary Margaret.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Getting to her feet to stand by the bars:)_ “David.”  
**David:** “Emma said we could have a few minutes alone. I wanted to tell you, that I’m starting to remember what happened during my blackouts.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And?”  
**David:** “Uh, I… I only, um, got pieces of the memory, but… We were in the woods, and I kept saying, ‘don’t do it’.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t do what?”  
**David:** “Don’t kill her. That’s what I kept saying.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Kathryn? You think you remember me wanting to kill Kathryn?”  
**David:** “Can you explain why I have that memory?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David? Are you asking me if I had something to do with Kathryn’s disappearance?”  
**David:** “The Sheriff found your jewelry box in our spot. Kathryn’s keys were found in your apartment. And I have these… These memories. So, yes, I’m asking.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “When your phone records came back, when I found you wandering in the woods, when everyone thought you were responsible, I stood by you. I never once doubted you. And, now that everything is pointing to me, you actually think I am capable of this? Get. Out.”

 **Sheriff’s Office. The Next Day.  
**_(Still in her cell, Mary Margaret makes her bed. When she tucks in the sheets, something falls out and clinks on the ground. The object turns out to be one of Regina’s skeleton keys. Mary Margaret tries the key in her cell door, and ends up being able to open it. When she hears Emma return, she quickly removes the key and shuts the door. Emma enters with a bag of food.)  
_**Emma:** “Hey. Breakfast.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Thanks.”  
**Emma:** “I know Mr. Gold doesn’t want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from me. The D.A. is going to move forward with a case against you. It’s going to happen. You know I do believe you, right?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah. But Emma, Kathryn is still out there somewhere. Surely if-”  
**Emma:** “There’s a search party ongoing, if she’s out there we’ll find her. You should be worrying about yourself right now. The evidence so far tells me one thing for certain – that you are being framed.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And I think we both know who by.”  
**Emma:** “What do you mean?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Seriously? Oh, Emma open your eyes. It’s obviously Regina.”  
**Emma:** “Regina? Why would that make any sense?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You saw how she was in the interview room yesterday. She was practically urging me to confess.”  
**Emma:** “She came on a little strong I admit, but that’s-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why am I still in here? Why don’t you confront her?”  
**Emma:** “Because, what you believe is not proof.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Quietly:)_ “Of course. I should’ve known.”  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “Known what?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You have feelings for Regina. There’s no way that kind of animosity between two people doesn’t turn into something more.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You two have been at each other’s throats since you got here and now that she’s clearly the one behind all this, you’re not sure.”  
**Emma:** “I just don’t think-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How long have you been… _with_ Regina?”  
**Emma:** “Woah, wait a minute. Where is this coming from?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I saw you two talking in the hall yesterday, it was very… intimate.”  
**Emma:** “It wasn’t… I don’t think… How did you know?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I should’ve seen it sooner. The late nights, the dinners at her house. _(Gasps:)_ Does Henry know?”  
**Emma:** “No, he doesn’t. And I don’t think you have the right to judge anyone here all right?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, that’s the D.A.’s job when he comes to arraign me tomorrow.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs, takes a breath:)_ “Mary Margaret if I don’t do this right, things will end up worse for you. I’m going to find out what’s really happening and I promise, I won’t stop until I find the truth.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And how are you going to do that? This is Regina’s town.”  
**Emma:** “I’m working on it. I have faith in you. And now, I need you to have faith in me. _(Emma grabs Mary Margaret’s hand on the bar:)_ Can you do that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course.”  
_(Emma leaves. Mary Margaret looks down at the key in her hand_ _.)_

**Emma & Mary Margaret’s Apartment.  
**_(Emma walks up the stairs in the building of Mary Margaret’s apartment, where she finds Sidney Glass and Henry sitting on a step.)_  
**Henry:** “I have proof. _(He holds up the ring of skeleton keys:)_ This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed Miss Blanchard.”  
**Emma:** _(To Sidney:)_ “Did you steal these from her office?”  
**Sidney:** _(Hands up:)_ “Not me, I just came to see if there was anything new on the case.”  
**Henry:** “I did. The book said they could open any door.”  
**Emma:** “There’s no way they’ll even fit in the lock.”  
**Henry:** “We have to try.”  
_(Henry tries to open the door with multiple keys, but is unsuccessful.)_  
**Emma:** “See? What did I tell you? Come on, Henry. I know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra-”  
**Henry:** “It is!”  
**Emma:** “But, sometimes the real world needs to come first.”  
**Henry:** “Just try one more. Please.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, one more. But then we’re done.”  
**Sidney:** “May I? _(Henry hands Sidney the keys:)_ Let me see. Try this one.”  
**Emma:** “Really? _(Sighs:)_ Okay.”  
_(Emma takes the keys from Sidney and tries the key he picked out. The door unlocks.)_  
**Henry:** “Do you believe now?”  
**Emma:** _(Shocked:)_ “Sidney, can you make sure Henry gets home OK?”  
**Sidney:** “Sure, where are you going?”  
**Emma:** _(Grabs her blue leather jacket and beanie from the back of a chair:)_ “To meet with the Mayor.”

 **The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina is seated behind her desk as Emma walks in.)  
_**Regina:** _(Looking up:)_ “Ah, Sheriff Swan. I was wondering if you’d forgotten our meeting.”  
**Emma:** _(Walking towards her:)_ “Clearly not. I mean I’m wearing the jacket you like, the hat that you think makes me look adorable. Not that I’d argue with you on that.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “Is everything all right, Miss Swan?”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Why wouldn’t it be? _(Leans on the desk:)_ Kathryn’s still missing, Mary Margaret is in a holding cell and, _(Bends down so that she’s eye level with the mayor:)_ now we’re about to make out in your office.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, noticing Emma’s tone:)_ “I assume the latter is no longer true?”  
**Emma:** _(Grabbing her hat and throwing it on the desk:)_ “Of course not! Jesus, Regina I knew you didn’t like Mary Margaret but I didn’t think you’d stoop this low!”  
**Regina:** _(Calmly:)_ “Am I allowed to ask what you’re talking about?”  
**Emma:** “I know you have a key to her apartment and I know you planted Kathryn’s keys in her bedroom.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks away:)_ “Is that so? Well, seeing as you seem to know so much, _(Looking back up at Emma:)_ why don’t you arrest me?”  
**Emma:** “What, no denial?”  
**Regina:** “Is that what you want, Sheriff? For me to plead my innocence to you? Why would I bother doing that when all you have is circumstantial evidence? Do you not think I know when my keys are missing? Henry showed you, didn’t he?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. But why else would you have keys to-”  
**Regina:** “Have you seen that key chain? I inherited that when I became mayor. I haven’t got a clue what most of them are for.”  
**Emma:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “You realise I’m not buying a word of this, right?”  
**Regina:** “Emma, even if what you claim is true, do you _really_ think that if I went to all the trouble of stealing a jewellery box or planting evidence that I’d leave that particular key on my key chain?”  
**Emma:** “Well… no. But _somebody_ has a key, there were zero signs of a break in.”  
**Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “If it were my investigation, I’d start with the landlord. Not that I’d ever tell you how to do your job, Sheriff.”  
_(Emma gives the mayor a dirty look before turning and leaving the office.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold is in the back room of his shop. Emma enters.)  
_**Emma:** “Mr. Gold.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Just taking inventory. What can I do for you, Miss Swan? Any developments in the case I should be aware of?”  
**Emma:** “Yes. Mary Margaret’s being set up.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And this surprises you? Show me your evidence, and we’ll get this over with immediately.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, that’s the thing. There isn’t any. Anything that’s court-worthy. But I know it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look who’s suddenly become a woman of faith. Why are you here, Miss Swan? To spin conspiracy theories? Or do you already suspect someone in particular?”  
**Emma:** “I’ve already confronted Regina and she denies it. She thought it’d be a good idea if I asked _you_ a few questions.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ll bet she did. _(Leans back in his chair:)_ Well, anything I can do to help, ask away.”  
**Emma:** “Evidence was planted in Mary Margaret’s room but there was no sign of forced entry. Regina has admitted to having a key to the apartment but denies any involvement. The only other person with a key apart from myself would be-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The landlord? Yes, I see, very clever. And I suppose you believe Regina’s denial? May I remind you that I’m also Miss Blanchard’s counsel?”  
**Emma:** “I know Regina doesn’t like Mary Margaret but I have a hard time believing she’s behind this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because you’re sleeping together?”  
**Emma:** _(Glares at him:)_ “No. Because it’s a pretty big loose end to leave lying around for Henry to find. You, on the other hand, never do anything unless it benefits you in some way. Perhaps becoming Mary Margaret’s lawyer is just a clever ploy to throw me off.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Or perhaps it’s neither of us and you’re running out of options and clutching at straws. That’s why you’re really here isn’t it, you need a fresh pair of eyes to help you? As I recall, you don’t exactly approve of my methods.”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitates then relents:)_ “I approve of your results. And this time, I have something more important than a job. I need to save my friend.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And you’re willing to go as far as it takes?”  
**Emma:** “Farther.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Now we’re talking. Fear not, Miss Swan. I’m on the case.”

 **Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(Henry sits on a bench reading his book at the station. Emma and Mr. Gold see him.)  
_**Emma:** “Henry. What are you doing here?”  
**Henry:** “I came to congratulate you.”  
**Emma:** “For what?”  
**Henry:** “Your genius plan.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what plan’s that, Henry? _(Henry doesn’t respond:)_ Right.”  
_(Mr. Gold leaves Emma and Henry alone in the hall.)  
_**Henry:** “Sorry. I thought Mr. Gold was in on it, now that he’s Miss Blanchard’s lawyer.”  
**Emma:** “In on what?”  
**Henry:** “The escape plan.”  
**Emma:** “The what?”  
_(Mr. Gold calls out from the other room.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Sheriff, could you join me, please? _(They join Mr. Gold and see Mary Margaret’s empty cell:)_ She’s gone.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, what did you do?”  
**Henry:** “Nothing. She was gone when I got here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Her arraignment’s tomorrow. If she’s not there…”  
**Emma:** “She’s a fugitive. Doesn’t matter if she’s convicted for Kathryn or not – she’s screwed. I have to go find her before someone notices she’s missing.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, you mean Regina?”  
**Emma:** “The arraignment’s at eight A.M. I’m sure she’ll be here bright and early.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you have until eight A.M., then.”  
**Henry:** “Uh, what about me? How can I help?”  
**Emma:** “Go home.”  
**Henry:** “Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke…”  
**Emma:** “Not now, Henry. Come on.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Miss Swan, I know time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn’t return… Her future’s in jeopardy. And if you’re caught helping her, so is yours.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t care. I’d rather lose my job than my friend.”

 **Meanwhile…  
** _(Mary Margaret, who has escaped from her cell, has fled to the woods.)_

 

 


	13. Hat Trick

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(In the forest, Red and Prince Charming have set up a rest spot. A flaming arrow shoots through the air, heading towards Red.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Red, look out!”  
_(Prince Charming deflects the arrow with his sword. They then see King George and his men riding towards them.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “We need to move. They found us.”  
_(The two of them run towards Prince Charming’s horse. He gets on, and then extends his hand to her. However, Red refuses.)_  
**Red:** “Go. I’ll take care of them.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Red, I’m not leaving you.”  
**Red:** “Find Snow. That’s all that matters. Find her!”  
**Prince Charming:** “What are you going to do?”  
_(Red looks up and sees that it’s a full moon.)_  
**Red:** “I’m giving you a head start.”  
_(Prince Charming rides off while Red stays behind. Red takes off her cloak, causing her eyes to glow yellow. She rushes towards the knights and transforms into a wolf.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Emma is in her car driving down a deserted road near the woods, searching for Mary Margaret. Through the fog in the distance, a figure can be seen. Emma doesn’t notice in time, and narrowly avoids hitting a man. He jumps out of the way and falls down an incline. Emma gets out of her car to assist him.)  
_**Emma:** “I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t see you there.”  
**Jefferson:** “Uh, I think so.”  
**Emma:** “Are you sure?”  
**Jefferson:** “I’m fine. I’m not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You’re the Sheriff, aren’t you?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”  
**Jefferson:** “What brings you out here in the middle of the night?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, nothing to worry about. I’m just looking for a lost dog.”  
**Jefferson:** “Well, I hope you find it.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.”  
_(Jefferson tries to walk, but has an obvious limp.)  
_**Emma:** “Oh, you are hurt.”  
**Jefferson:** “No, I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road. I’ll make it okay.”  
**Emma:** “No, let me drive you. I insist.”  
**Jefferson:** “Thank you. I’m Jefferson.”  
**Emma:** “Emma.”  
_(The two of them get into Emma’s car.)_

**Enchanted** **Forest. Past.  
**_(Jefferson runs through the woods, seemingly trying to escape from something. He stops to rest by a tree, but is caught by his daughter, Grace.)_  
**Grace:** “Papa, I found you.”  
**Jefferson:** “You certainly did. You must be part bloodhound, my dear Grace.”  
**Grace:** “Now it’s my turn to hide, and you seek.”  
**Jefferson:** “I’m afraid playtime’s over. Although, you can still use that nose of yours to hunt mushrooms. Enough to sell at market tomorrow. Do you think you can do that? Ready or not, here we come. _(They head back to their house, where the Evil Queen’s carriage is parked outside:)_ Wait.”  
**Grace:** “Whose carriage is that?”  
**Jefferson:** “The Queen’s.”  
**Grace:** “In our house? Do you know her?”  
**Jefferson:** “Of course not. Now, listen carefully. I want you to stay hidden in the woods. Like our game. I’m going to find out what she’s doing here.”  
_(Jefferson enters the house, while Grace runs off into the forest. Inside, the Evil Queen is waiting.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “I’d like to say you’re looking well, Jefferson, but I’d be lying. Poverty doesn’t suit you.”  
**Jefferson:** “What are you doing here, Regina?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I have a job for you.”  
**Jefferson:** “I don’t do that anymore.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? Is it because of your sweet daughter, Grace?”  
**Jefferson:** “Because of my work, she lost her mother. I don’t want her to lose her father, too.”  
**Evil Queen:** “So, now you’re foraging for fungus. What kind of future does your daughter have here with you? Do this one last favour for me, and you can give her the life she deserves.”  
**Jefferson:** “That’s why I’m staying. You don’t abandon family. That’s… What she deserves. Now, please leave.”  
**Evil Queen:** “All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere. Somewhere you’ve been before. Do it, and I can change your life.”  
_(She hands him a piece of paper.)_  
**Jefferson:** “What business could you possibly have there?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Something of mine was taken and found its way over there. I want it back.”  
**Jefferson:** “Then find someone else to get it.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t convince you, but I understand. There’s nothing more important than family.”

**Elsewhere In The Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Snow White hums a song while she sweeps her room at the dwarf’s place. A bluebird flies in. Snow coaxes the bird over to her, then sets it on a table. She then aggressively tries to swat it with the broom. Grumpy walks in and sees her.)_  
**Grumpy:** “Snow? What are you… What are you doing?”  
**Snow White:** “Getting rid of the vermin in this house. _(She again tries to swat the bird and, eventually, successfully drives it out the window:)_ What do you want?”  
**Grumpy:** “It’s dinner time.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m not hungry.”  
**Grumpy:** “Come on – we made something extra special tonight.”  
_(Grumpy leads Snow White to the dining area where the other dwarves are gathered around the table.)_  
**Snow White:** “Somebody die?”  
_(Jiminy Cricket flies in.)_  
**Jiminy:** “Snow, why don’t you have a seat?”  
**Snow White:** _(Trying to swat him away:)_ “Why is there a dirty cricket in here?”  
**Jiminy: “** My name is Jiminy, and your friends have asked me to be here tonight. They’re concerned about you, and they have something they’d like to say. Grumpy, why don’t you start?”  
_(Grumpy takes out a piece of paper and starts reading.)_  
**Grumpy:** “Snow White, you’ve changed. You’ve become angry, irritable, and downright mean.”  
**Snow White:** “Changed? And who are you to tell me I’ve changed?”  
**Jiminy:** “Snow, please. These are your friends. And we’re all here because we… We care about you. Who wants to go next?”  
_(Sneezy takes out his letter and starts to read.)_  
**Sneezy:** “Uh. You brought bales of straw into the house last night, even though you know that I’m… _(He sneezes:)_ Allergic.”  
**Snow White:** “You are allergic to _everything!_ ”  
**Happy:** “You broke my mug!”  
**Snow White:** “You’re lucky it wasn’t that mug you call a face!”  
**Happy:** “You are the worst, most nasty, horrible-”  
**Grumpy:** “Enough! Look what you’re doing to Happy. That potion you took – the one that erased the Prince from your mind? You haven’t been the same since you drank it.”  
**Snow White:** “That, helped me forget whatever, or whomever, I needed to forget. And I am clearly better off for it. That potion was the solution, not the problem. The problem is, that I’m living here in a house full of dwarves instead of in my palace, with my father, as a princess. But I can’t do that anymore, can I? Because he was murdered. Murdered, by the same woman who sent a Huntsman to kill me.”  
**Jiminy:** “Snow, your anger towards the Queen is understandable. It’s just not fair to take it out on your friends.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re right – I should be taking it out on her.”  
**Jiminy:** “Oh, wait. Revenge is not the answer. No, it’s going to change you. It’ll turn you into something darker than you can imagine. You don’t want to go there-”  
_(Snow White puts a glass container over Jiminy to silence him.)_  
**Snow White:** “Good news, fellas – you can quit your complaining, because I’m leaving. I have more important things to do.”  
**Jiminy:** “Wait! Don’t go!”  
**Grumpy:** “Snow. Wait. Where are you going?”  
**Snow White:** “To kill the Queen.”  
_(Snow White leaves, taking a bag and a pick axe with her.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Emma and Jefferson pull up to a large house on a hill.)_  
**Emma:** “Wow. This is your house? It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family.”  
**Jefferson:** “Nope. It’s just me.”  
_(Emma sees Jefferson struggling to get up the stairs, and goes to help him inside.)_  
**Emma:** “Here. Wait.”  
_(Inside, Emma is waiting in the living room when Jefferson enters with a tea tray.)  
_**Jefferson:** “Here we go. I thought you might want to warm up for your search. It’s cold out there.”  
**Emma:** “That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it.”  
**Jefferson:** “I know. That’s why I brought this. I’m a bit of an amateur cartographer – mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe, this will help you track down your dog.”  
_(He lays out the map on a table.)_  
**Emma:** “Wow.”  
**Jefferson:** “What’s his name?”  
**Emma:** “Spot.”  
**Jefferson:** “Cute.”  
_(Emma looks over the map while she sips her tea. She begins to feel drowsy.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, Route Six runs the boundary of the forest, so… So, if I just follow that, I should… Be able to…”  
**Jefferson:** “Is something wrong?”  
**Emma:** “I’m just, uh… Feeling a little…”  
_(Jefferson catches Emma and drags her over to the couch.)_  
**Jefferson:** “Oh. Let me help you.”  
**Emma:** “Dizzy.”  
**Jefferson:** “Let’s just lie you down here. There you go. Let me get you some air.” _(Jefferson crosses the room without any trouble.)_  
**Emma:** “Your limp…”  
**Jefferson:** “Oh. That. I guess you caught me.”  
**Emma:** “Who are you?”  
_(Emma passes out as Jefferson smiles.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Marketplace. Past.**  
_(Jefferson and Grace are at an outdoor market. They come to an old woman, who is selling toys.)_  
**Grace:** “The toy cart!”  
**Woman:** “Come.”  
_(Grace picks up a stuffed rabbit.)_  
**Grace:** “Wouldn’t this make the perfect guest for our tea parties, Papa? Can I have him? Please?”  
**Jefferson:** “Excuse me. How much for the rabbit?”  
**Woman:** “That costs one silver.”  
**Jefferson:** “Would you take it for eight coppers? It’s all I have.”  
**Woman:** “Oh, you are good father. Your last coppers for your little girl’s happiness, ah?"  
**Jefferson:** “Thank you.”  
**Woman:** “Oh, I did not say I accept. Alas, I cannot take less than one silver. The economy. You understand.”  
**Grace:** “It’s okay, Papa. Come on – people are waiting.”  
**Jefferson:** “I will not take no for an answer.”  
**Grace:** “Papa, please. I don’t need it.”  
**Jefferson:** “Come on, sweetie.”  
_(The old woman walks away from the crowd to a mirror.)_  
**Mirror:** “Well, that was awfully cruel. You could at least let the girl have her toy.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Where’s the fun in that?”  
_(The old woman’s face briefly morphs into the Evil Queen’s_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Snow White hides behind a tree in the forest, as a knight on a horse rides closer. When he gets close enough, Snow clotheslines him and he falls to the ground. Using the blunt end of the pick axe, she crushes the knight’s ankle.)_  
**Snow White:** “It’ll heal. Eventually.”  
**Knight:** “What do you want?”  
**Snow White:** “Information. Where’s the Queen?”  
**Knight:** “And why would I tell you?”  
**Snow White:** “Do you know what a diamond is? It’s the strongest substance known to man or beast. Beautiful, precious, nearly impervious to destruction. Nearly. This… This is an axe from the Dwarf Mines. It’s a special blade. It can, believe it or not, actually cut a diamond. Imagine what it can do to human flesh. Soft, pliable, tender flesh…”  
_(Snow White raises the axe, but stops when the knight starts to speak.)_  
**Knight:** “She’s at her castle, but only for the night. In the morning, she leaves for the summer palace. Please! That’s all I know.”  
**Snow White:** “That summer palace was built for my mother.”  
_(She hits the knight in the head with the handle of the pick axe, which knocks him out. Snow steals his_ _armor_ _and goes to leave, but is stopped by a voice. It turns out to be Grumpy.)_  
**Grumpy:** “What do you think you’re doing?”  
**Snow White:** “I already told you. I’m going to kill the Queen.”  
**Grumpy:** “By stealing the armor off a knight?”  
**Snow White:** “Whatever I have to do to get into that castle. So, get out of my way. I have to get there before she departs.”  
**Grumpy:** “Have you lost your mind? You really think this disguise is going to fool anybody?”  
**Snow White:** “I’m getting in there.”  
**Grumpy:** “Listen to yourself! All you care about is revenge. You can’t even see reality anymore.”  
**Snow White:** “What I don’t need, is to be lectured by a dwarf with a bad attitude.”  
**Grumpy:** “I didn’t come here to lecture you. I came here to help you.”  
**Snow White:** “Help me? How?”  
**Grumpy:** “By taking you back to Rumplestiltskin. He’s the one who gave you the potion in the first place – the one that took away all your memories of your Prince. If anyone can give them back to you, it’s him.”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t want my memories back. That’s why I took the potion.”  
**Grumpy:** “And it changed you. Maybe he can at least bring you back to the person you used to be. He’s the most powerful man in the world. He can do anything.”  
**Snow White:** “Anything?”

**Storybrooke** **. Jefferson’s House. Present.  
** _(Emma wakes up bound and gagged on the couch. She looks around and sees that Jefferson is gone. Noticing her fallen teacup on the floor, Emma throws a pillow over the cup to muffle sound, and then breaks it with her feet. She manoeuvers herself onto the floor, grabs a shard of the broken cup, and cuts through her binds. Emma tries to open one of the windows, but discovers that they’re all locked. By the windows, there is a telescope pointed at the Sheriff’s station. Emma hears a noise coming from the room across the hall. She peeks in and sees Jefferson sharpening a pair of scissors.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(At their home, Jefferson finishes making a stuffed rabbit. He places it on a chair next to Grace, who is having a tea party.)  
_**Jefferson:** “I know it’s not the same as what you wanted.”  
**Grace:** “I love it, Papa. Thank you. _(Grace pretends to pour tea:)_ Mm. This is really good. Don’t you think so, Mr. Tortoise? Papa, do you like your tea?”  
**Jefferson:** “Grace… I want you to go to the neighbours’ for the rest of the day. There’s work I have to do.”  
**Grace:** “Can’t I come with you? I like being with you in the forest.”  
**Jefferson:** “I’m not going to the forest, sweetie.”  
**Grace:** “This has to do with the Queen’s visit, doesn’t it? Whatever she wants you to do, don’t do it.”  
**Jefferson:** “Grace, I have to. I want you to have what you need.”  
**Grace:** “All I need is you, Papa. Please, stay.”  
**Jefferson:** “Come here. _(Hugs her:)_ I know. I’m sorry, baby. I have to go.”  
**Grace:** “Just promise me you’ll come back. You have to promise.”  
**Jefferson:** “Of course.”  
**Grace:** “For our tea party. Promise?”  
**Jefferson:** “I promise. I won’t miss it for the world. Go.”  
_(Grace leaves. Jefferson opens a locked chest, and pulls out a hat box_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Jefferson’s House. Present.  
**_(Emma slowly edges out into the hallway. She creeps down the hall, but steps on a creaky floorboard. Panicking, she quickly enters the closest room. Inside, Mary Margaret is gagged and tied to a chair. Emma starts to untie her.)  
_**Emma:** “What is going on?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, thank God.”  
**Emma:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I was in the woods, trying to get away. Then, this man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here?”  
**Emma:** “I’ve been trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you get out?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There was a key… In my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there.”  
**Emma:** “Who?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know. I’d like to know just as much as you.”  
_(Once Mary Margaret is free, they both head for the door. Emma checks the hall and sees that it’s clear. The two of them start down the hallway, but are stopped by Jefferson. He’s armed with a gun.)_  
**Jefferson:** “I see you found Spot.”  
**Emma:** “I’ve already called for backup. They’ll be here any second.”  
**Jefferson:** “You haven’t called anybody. For the same reason you didn’t tell me about her. You don’t want anybody to know you’re here, which means, nobody does. So, tie her back up.”  
_(Emma ties Mary Margaret to the chair, again.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “It’s going to be okay. _(She gags her. Turns back to Jefferson:)_ Your telescope – you’ve been watching me. Why?”  
**Jefferson:** “Because I need you to do something.”  
_(Jefferson takes Emma by the arm and leads her from the room. Mary Margaret yells through her gag before Jefferson closes the door.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Rumplestiltskin is spinning straw in his tower. Grumpy and Snow walk in.)_  
**Grumpy:** “The potion you gave Snow – it changed her. She’s not the same.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, of course it changed her. It took away her love, left a big hole in her heart. There is no cure for what she’s got. The person she was… There’s no way to bring her back. No potion can bring back true love. _(Rumplestiltskin opens a cabinet containing several rows of_ _labeled_ _potions. There is a missing potion above the heart label:)_ Love, is the most powerful magic of all. The only magic I haven’t been able to bottle. If you can bottle love, you can do anything. _(Turning to Snow White:)_ But you don’t care about that, do you? Now, what is it you really want?”  
**Snow White:** “I want your help to kill the Queen.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Now we’re talking, dearie.”  
**Grumpy:** “Snow, don’t.”  
_(Rumplestiltskin takes a string and a piece of wood and fashions a bow.)_  
**Snow White:** “Now, what is this?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “This… is how you kill the Queen.”  
**Snow White:** “How will that help me get into the castle?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, no, no. That’s impossible. You have to kill her when she’s on the move. When she’s on her way to the summer palace. _(Pulls out map:)_ Fire the arrow from this spot here, and you’ll be hidden from sight. An arrow fired from this bow will get you exactly what you need. It always finds its target.”  
**Grumpy:** “I can’t stand by. If you take that weapon, you do it alone.”  
_(Snow White takes the bow and arrow from Rumplestiltskin.)_  
**Snow White:** “That was always my plan. So, what do I have to do in return?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Do? You don’t have to do anything, dearie.”  
**Snow White:** “Everything comes with a price with you. Last time you took a strand of my hair. What’s in it for you this time?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Let’s just say, I’m invested in your future.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Jefferson meets with the Evil Queen at her castle. He enters with the hat box and is escorted by several guards.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Jefferson. So good to see you looking more like yourself. I assume you’re here because you’ve reconsidered my offer?”  
**Jefferson:** “I want your guarantee. That, if I do what you ask, my daughter will want for nothing.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You have my word. Now, let’s open that box of yours and see what it can do. _(He pulls a top hat out of the box:)_ I do so like a man who dresses for the occasion.”  
_(Jefferson places the hat on the floor and spins it. It begins to spin on its own.)_  
**Jefferson:** “Step back. _(The hat forms a purple vortex:)_ After you!”  
**Evil Queen:** “Together!”  
_(They link arms.)_  
**Jefferson:** “Hold on!”  
_(They both jump into the vortex and are transported elsewhere.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Jefferson’s House. Present.  
**_(Jefferson brings Emma to a room with several top hats lining the walls.)  
_**Emma:** “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but if you hurt my friend, I swear I’ll make you regret it.”  
**Jefferson:** “Hurt her? I’m saving her life.”  
**Emma:** “How do you figure that?”  
**Jefferson:** “Don’t play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Jefferson:** “The curse.”  
**Emma:** “What curse?”  
**Jefferson:** “The one keeping us all trapped. All except you.”  
**Emma:** “Have you been reading Henry’s book?”  
**Jefferson:** “Henry? You mean the Queen’s father?”  
**Emma:** “Henry, the mayor’s kid.”  
**Jefferson:** “Oh, Henry. Your Henry. And his book of stories. The ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe, if you knew what I know, you wouldn’t.”  
**Emma:** “Why have you been spying on me?” _  
_

**Jefferson:** “Because, for the last twenty-eight years, I’ve been stuck in this house. Day after day, always the same. Until one night, you, in your little yellow bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks, and things start to change. You see… I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You’re special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke – magic.”  
**Emma:** “You’re insane.”  
**Jefferson:** “Because I speak the truth?”  
**Emma:** “Because you’re talking about magic.”  
**Jefferson:** “I’m talking about what I’ve seen. Perhaps, you’re the one that’s mad.”  
**Emma:** “Really?”  
**Jefferson:** “What’s crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that’s exactly what you’ve been doing since you got to our little hamlet. Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn’t it about time?”  
**Emma:** “What do you want?”  
**Jefferson:** “I want you to get it to work.”  
_(Jefferson sits Emma down in front of a table of sewing supplies and materials.)_  
**Emma:** “You want me to get what to work?”  
**Jefferson:** “You’re the only one that can do this. You’re going to get it to work.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Jefferson and the Evil Queen end up inside Jefferson’s hat. There are several different coloured doors lining the walls.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “I forgot how magnificent you are.”  
**Jefferson:** “I’m not here to relive the past. I’m here for my daughter. _(He points toward a door made of glass:)_ Here – this is the entrance. It’s important that we stick together. Same amount of people that go through have to come back. No more, no less. It’s the hat’s rule, not mine.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I understand.”

 **Wonderland. Past.  
**_(They enter through the mirrored door and arrive in Wonderland. Along the path, they encounter the Caterpillar.)  
_**Caterpillar:** “Who are you? Who? Who?”  
**Jefferson:** “I hate Wonderland.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Jefferson’s House. Present.  
**_(Emma and Jefferson are still in the sewing room.)  
_**Jefferson:** “Make one like that.”  
**Emma:** “You want me to make a hat? You don’t have enough?”  
**Jefferson:** “Well, none of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn’t be here. Now, make a hat, and get it to work.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t-”  
**Jefferson:** “You have magic. You can do it.”  
**Emma:** “The hats, the tea, your psychotic behavior… You think you’re the Mad Hatter.”  
**Jefferson:** “My name’s Jefferson.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. You’ve clearly glommed onto my kid Henry’s thing. They’re just stories. The Mad Hatter is in Alice in Wonderland – a book. A book I actually read.”  
**Jefferson:** “Stories. Stories? What’s a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, of course.”  
**Jefferson:** “How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?”  
**Emma:** “History books are based on history.”  
**Jefferson:** “And storybooks are based on what? Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Now, get it to work.”  
**Emma:** “Here’s the thing, Jefferson – this is it. This is the real world.”  
**Jefferson:** “ _A_ real world. How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinitely more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don’t. And some need magic. Like this one. And that’s where you come in. You and your friend are not leaving here, until you make my hat. Until you get it to work.”  
**Emma:** “And then what?”  
**Jefferson:** “Then I go home.”

**Wonderland.** **Past.** _  
(Jefferson and the Evil Queen come to a hedge maze.)_  
**Jefferson:** “You want to go in there?”  
**Evil Queen:** “What I want is a short walk through.”  
**Jefferson:** “A short walk? You know who this belongs to.”  
**Evil Queen:** “The Queen of Hearts. She’s not one for subtlety.”  
**Jefferson:** “This wasn’t part of our deal. You know what she does to anyone that crosses her.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Indeed. Better than most. You can’t leave Wonderland without me. Two go through, two go back. You’re not going to let the Queen of Hearts keep you from returning to your daughter, are you? _(Jefferson says nothing and begins to follow her:)_ That’s what I thought.”  
**Jefferson:** “Wait. _(He picks up a branch from the ground and throws it towards one of the walls. The hedge grabs the branch and pulls it into the wall:)_ Stay away from the walls.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’ve got a better idea. The walls should stay away from me.”  
_(The Evil Queen magically creates a fireball, and blasts a path through the maze. The two of them proceed until they reach a vault containing a wall of hearts like the Evil Queen’s. She pulls a drawer open and takes out the box.)_  
**Jefferson:** “Okay? You got what you need. Shall we?”  
_(The two of them go to leave, but are suddenly ambushed by several of the Queen of Hearts’ guards.)_  
**Guard:** “Trespassers! Halt!”  
_(Jefferson and the Evil Queen begin to run through the hedge maze. The guards follow and try to stop them, but are thwarted by the Evil Queen’s magic. They run back to the burned path, where the Evil Queen magically causes the hedges to reform. They end up back at the mirrored door they entered through.)_  
**Jefferson:** “The Looking Glass! There it is!”  
_(Jefferson sees that the Evil Queen has stopped.)_  
**Jefferson:** “C- What are you doing? We can’t stop now. We got to get out of here.”  
**Evil Queen:** “There’s something I need to do first.”  
_(She breaks off a piece of mushroom.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “A little snack.”  
**Jefferson:** “Are you mad? Do you know what the food here does?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’m well aware.”  
_(The Evil Queen sets the opened box on the ground and places the piece of mushroom inside. Purple smoke emerges from the box and materializes into Henry Sr.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, daddy!”  
**Jefferson:** “This is what she took from you? Your father?”  
**Evil Queen:** “The Queen of Hearts has always seen me as a threat. So, she wanted some leverage. I got it back.”  
**Henry Sr:** “The Queen’s soldiers – we must hurry.”  
**Jefferson:** “You knew only two can go through the hat… Which is why you didn’t tell me about your father.”  
**Evil Queen:** “It was the only way to make sure you’d help me.”  
_(Jefferson tries to chase after them, but his feet are swallowed by the ground.)_  
**Jefferson:** “Wait! Wait! Wait, please. My daughter… My Grace… She’s… She’s waiting for me. I promised her I’d… I’d be home for tea.”  
**Evil Queen:** “A promise which you now have broken. If you truly cared for your daughter, you never would’ve left her in the first place. You were right, Jefferson. You don’t abandon family.”  
_(The Evil Queen and her father go through the mirrored door.)_  
**Jefferson:** “No! No…”  
_(The Queen of Hearts’ men finally catch up to Jefferson. Two of the guards drag him away.)_  
**Knave of Hearts:** “Take him to the Queen.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming barges through the front doors of Rumplestiltskin’s estate.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Rumplestiltskin! Show yourself.”  
_(Rumplestiltskin appears behind him.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Still dressing like a prince, I see. Even though you ran away from the life I gave you. How’s that for gratitude?”  
**Prince Charming:** “You gave me a prison sentence.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Yeah, one that you’ve now skirted. Careful, dearie – King George is a vengeful man.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’m here about Snow. Rumour has it, she’s after the Queen and she came to you for help.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Yes, indeed.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What did you do to her?”  
_(He draws his sword.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “What did I do to her? You mean, what did you do to her. You caused her pain. Without that pain, she would never have drank my potion to forget about you. That’s what changed her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Undo the potion. All magic can be broken.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, yes. With twoo wuv.”  
**Prince Charming:** “So, that’s it then? True love’s kiss will awaken her?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Most certainly. But, it’s going to be hard to kiss her when you don’t know where she is.”  
_(Rumplestiltskin swats Prince Charming’s sword and starts to walk away.)  
_**Prince Charming:** “Name your price.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “How about… your cloak?”  
**Prince Charming:** “My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “It’s drafty in here.”  
_(Prince Charming takes off his cloak and places it on the table.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Where is she?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “On her way to the Queen’s Highway.”  
_(He magically produces a map.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “This is the route she’s taking, but you better be quick. Because, if she kills the Queen, she becomes as evil as the woman whose life she takes.”  
**Prince Charming:** “She could never become that evil.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Evil isn’t born, dearie – it’s made. If Snow starts down that road, you’ll never get her back.”  
_(Snow White is preparing herself at the spot that Rumplestiltskin specified. Suddenly, Prince Charming ambushes her from behind.)_  
**Snow White:** “Get your hands off me!”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “Who are you? What are you doing?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’m helping you remember. _(He kisses her:)_ I told you – I will always find you.”  
_(Snow White punches him in the head, causing him to fall unconscious.)_

**Wonderland. Past.  
**_(The guards bring Jefferson before the Queen of Hearts and several other citizens of Wonderland. Her face is covered by a veil and uses a tube to speak through.)  
_**Knave of Hearts:** “Her Majesty says she knows you’re responsible for helping to steal from her.”  
**Jefferson:** “The Queen, she tricked me-”  
**Knave of Hearts:** “That woman’s name is Regina. There is only one Queen – the Queen of Hearts.”  
**Jefferson:** “Yes, of course. My apologies. Now, please…”  
**Knave of Hearts:** “Her Majesty wishes to know how you got to this world. How did you come to Wonderland?”  
**Jefferson:** “If I tell you, will you let me go home to my daughter?”  
**Queen of Hearts:** “Off with his head.”  
_(One of the guards decapitates Jefferson with an axe. However, he does not die. Another guard holds up his head.)_  
**Jefferson:** “I’m alive? I’m alive!”  
**Knave of Hearts:** “If you wish your body back, then answer. How did you get here?”  
**Jefferson:** “The… The… The hat. My hat. We used my hat.”  
**Knave of Hearts:** “Where’s the hat now?”  
**Jefferson:** “She took it – Regina.”  
**Knave of Hearts:** “If all you require to travel to your homeland is this magic hat, then surely, you could make another.”  
**Jefferson:** “I can’t. A hat without magic is just a hat. It won’t work.”  
**Knave of Hearts:** “Then, there’s your task. Get it to work.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Jefferson’s House. Present.**  
_(Emma and Jefferson are still in the sewing room. Emma has made a top hat.)_  
**Emma:** “I can’t make it work. What you’re asking me is impossible.”  
**Jefferson:** “No! It has to be. If it’s not, I’m never going home. I’ll be cursed to live in this house forever.”  
**Emma:** “What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. It’s beautiful. It doesn’t seem cursed to me.”  
**Jefferson:** “It’s cursed because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look.”  
_(He gestures for Emma to look through a telescope. She sees a little girl and her family eating dinner at home.)_  
**Jefferson:** “Her name is Grace. Here, it’s Paige. But it’s Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new father?”  
**Emma:** “You think she’s your daughter?”  
**Jefferson:** “I don’t think – I know. I remember. She has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from. I do. That’s my curse.”  
**Emma:** “To remember.”  
**Jefferson:** “What good is this house, these things, if I can’t share them with her?”  
**Emma:** "If you really think she’s your daughter, why don’t you reach out to her? Why don’t you tell her?”  
**Jefferson:** “And destroy her reality? I’m trapped by knowledge. How cruel do  you think I am? You think I’d inflict that awareness on my daughter? It’s hard enough to live in a land where you don’t belong. But knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head… will drive you mad.”  
**Emma:** “That’s why you want me to make the hat work, isn’t it? You just want to take Grace home – to your world.”  
**Jefferson:** “It’s the one world where we can be together… Where she’ll remember who I am.”  
**Emma:** “I know what it’s like to be separated from your kid.”  
**Jefferson:** “Yeah, you do, don’t you?”  
**Emma:** “It can make you feel like you’re losing your mind.”  
**Jefferson:** “I’m not losing my mind. I’m not crazy. This is real.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe. Maybe, it is.”  
**Jefferson:** “You believe?”  
**Emma:** “If what you say is true, that woman in the other room is my mother. And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So, maybe you’re right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want magic, I have to start believing.”  
**Jefferson:** “So, you’re… You’re going to help me? You can get it to work?”  
**Emma:** “I can try. _(When Jefferson turns around, Emma grabs the telescope and hits him in the head. He’s knocked unconscious:)_ Crazy son of a bitch.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming comes around while Snow White watches him.)_  
**Prince Charming: “** Sn-”  
_(He realizes that he is tied to a tree.)_  
**Snow White:** “I assume you’re the man Rumplestiltskin helped me forget. What’s your name again?”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s me – Charming.”  
**Snow White:** “Charming? Beginning to see why I drank that potion.”  
**Prince Charming:** “This doesn’t make any sense. True love’s kiss should’ve restored your memories.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s not true love… because I don’t love you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Yes, you do. You just don’t remember. You love me, and I love you.”  
**Snow White:** “Words, words, words. That’s all that love is. And, unfortunately for you, words don’t mean anything to me. You know what does mean something to me? Taking action. And that’s exactly what I’m going to go do.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow! Snow, listen to me! You can’t do this. It’s not who you want to be. You can’t kill her.”  
**Snow White:** “Really? Watch me.”  
_(She starts to head back into the forest.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Don’t do it! Snow! Snow!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Jefferson’s House. Present.  
**_(Emma takes Jefferson’s gun and heads to the room where Mary Margaret is tied up. Emma ungags her and begins to untie her.)  
_**Emma:** “Hey. It’s alright. I’m going to get you out of here. You’re going to be okay. He can’t hurt you anymore.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma! Look out!”  
_(Jefferson tackles Emma, who then falls into Mary Margaret, causing the three of them to fall on the floor. The gun is knocked from Emma’s hand, and she and Jefferson scramble for it. The two of them fight, while Mary Margaret tries to untie herself from the chair. Jefferson eventually wrestles away the gun and points it at Emma. The scar around his neck can now be seen.)  
_**Jefferson:** “Off with his head.”  
_(Mary Margaret frees herself and grabs a croquet mallet, which she uses to hit Jefferson. While he is temporarily distracted, Mary Margaret kicks him out the window.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Are you okay?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. _(They look out the window, but Jefferson is gone and only the hat remains:)_ There’s no sign of him anywhere.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who was he?”  
**Emma:** “A very lonely man. By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I have no idea where that came from.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming, who is still tied to a tree, struggles against his bindings. Jiminy flies to him.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Go on. Get out of here.”  
**Jiminy:** “You must be James.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You can talk?”  
**Jiminy:** “Yeah, and you can listen. Name’s Jiminy. When Snow began acting differently, her friends, the dwarves, asked me to intervene. But I’m… I’m afraid I wasn’t much help.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I didn’t do any better. Can you get me out of here? I have to stop her.”  
**Jiminy:** “Well, I’ll try. _(Jiminy begins to chew on the ropes:)_ What’s your plan?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I don’t know. I tried everything to make her remember who I am, but nothing worked.”  
**Jiminy:** “Give that a try. _(Prince Charming pulls on the ropes again and finally breaks them:)_ Hm. It sounds like you’re approaching this the wrong way. How can she remember who you are when she’s lost sight of who she is?”

 **Meanwhile…**  
_(Accompanied by her knights and her father, the Evil Queen rides on horseback through a road in the forest. She rides past rows of peasants, who are watching from the side.)_  
**Knight:** “Clear the road! Bow your heads before the Queen!”  
_(On top of a small cliff and hidden by the trees, Snow White follows the Evil Queen and her entourage from a distance. When she gets to the spot that Rumplestiltskin specified, she takes aim. She shoots the arrow, but Prince Charming jumps in the way and is struck in the shoulder.)_  
**Snow White:** “What do you think you’re doing? Why would you do this?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, because… You said you appreciate… Action more than words. So, now… You’re going to get both. I love you, Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “But, I don’t love you. I don’t even remember you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, I don’t care. The only thing I care about is that you don’t forget who you really are. I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness.”  
**Snow White:** “You would really die for me?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Does it look like I’m making this up?”  
**Snow White:** “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. No one’s ever been willing to die for me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No one you can remember.” _(They kiss.)_

**Snow White:** “Charming…”  
**Prince Charming:** “Yes. It’s me.”  
_(They kiss several more times, but are interrupted by the sound of King George’s men approaching.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “King George’s army.”  
_(Prince Charming covers Snow White’s face with her hood. Several knights grab Prince Charming, while several others grab Snow White.)_  
**Snow White:** “No!”  
**Knight:** “Prince James. _(The knight pulls the arrow out of Prince Charming’s shoulder. He cringes in pain:)_ Leave the girl. We have who we came for.”  
_(The knights drop Snow White and drag Prince Charming to a horse drawn cell.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “No!”  
**Snow White:** “James!”  
_(One of the knights draws his sword and raises it above Snow White.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “No!”  
**Knight:** “Enough!”  
_(King George’s men head off through the forest with Prince Charming in tow.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow… Snow!”  
**Snow White:** “James!”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow!”  
**Snow White:** “I will find you! I will always find you.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Outside Jefferson’s House. Present.  
**_(Mary Margaret and Emma walk around the side of the house, and discover Emma’s car under a tarp.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, look.”  
_(Emma removes the tarp and looks inside. She finds the keys in the car.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “So, Sheriff, I guess you’ll be taking me back now.”  
_(Emma throws the keys to Mary Margaret.)  
_**Emma:** “Here. Go.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You want me to run?”  
**Emma:** “No, but it’s your choice. Just know something – running ain’t easy. I’ve done my share of it. And once you go, there’s no stopping.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, everyone thinks I’ve done something to Kathryn.”  
**Emma:** “Mary Margaret, you have to believe me. You have to trust me. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why is it so important to you what happens to me?”  
**Emma:** “Because, when Regina framed me, and you bailed me out, I asked you why. And you said you trusted me. And then, when I wanted to leave Storybrooke cause I thought it was best for Henry, you told me I needed to stay because that was the best for him. And I realized, all my life, I have been alone. Walls up. Nobody’s ever been there for me – except for you. And I can’t lose that. I cannot lose my family.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Family?”  
**Emma:** “Friends. Whatever. You know what I mean. Wouldn’t you rather face this together than alone? _(Mary Margaret gives the keys back to Emma. In the distance, the clock chimes:)_ The arraignment. Regina.”

**Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina is in her office about to leave when Emma enters.)  
_**Regina:** _(Raising an eyebrow:)_ “Miss Swan, come to accuse me of something else?”  
**Emma:** “What? No, and I’m sorry I accused you, but I just know Mary Margaret didn’t do this.”  
**Regina:** “And you thought I’d spend my time framing Miss Blanchard rather than go out looking for Kathryn?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, and I know you’ve got half the town out searching the woods for her. But I need you to give me more time.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, I realise she’s your friend but what evidence there is does point to Mary Margaret. Now, I don’t like the situation anymore than you but the District Attorney is coming and he will see if there’s a case against her.”  
_(Regina starts to leave the room.)  
_**Emma:** _(Trying to stall for time:)_ “You know, I really am sorry for yesterday and I’d love to make it up to you somehow.”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Perhaps another time, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll hold you to that.”  
_(Regina gives Emma a curious look before nodding and leaving her office.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Snow White arrives back at the dwarves’ home. When she enters, they are all eating dinner at the table. She takes a stein out of her bag and places it on the table.)  
_**Grumpy:** “What’s this?”  
**Snow White:** “An apology.”  
**Grumpy:** “We don’t care about mugs.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s the only thing I broke that I could replace. I’m sorry. All I can say is… I’m sorry.”  
**Grumpy:** “…It’s you.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s me.”  
_(The dwarves and Snow White group hug.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Sheriff’s Station. Present.  
**_(Regina arrives at the station. Inside, she is surprised to find Mary Margaret sitting in her cell reading the newspaper.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Madam Mayor.”  
**Regina:** “Good morning.”  
_(Mr. Gold appears.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors.”  
**Regina:** “Of course not.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ll see you out.”  
_(Mr. Gold and Regina go out into the hall.)  
_**Regina:** “What is she doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She came back.”  
**Regina:** “You said this was going to work. That she’d take the key, that she’d go.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And she did. But, it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. _(Regina shakes her head at this, annoyed at being delayed on purpose:)_ Fear not, Your Majesty. Miss Blanchard still has evidence against her. You may yet get what you want.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment.”

 **Storybrooke** **Elementary.  
**_(Henry is sitting on a bench outside of school, when Emma approaches him.)  
_**Emma:** “Henry. Well, I found Mary Margaret.”  
**Henry:** “How is she?”  
**Emma:** “She’s okay. Other than being held as the prime suspect, she’s fine.” _(_ _A group of kids walk past them.)  
_**Paige:** “Hi, Henry.”  
**Emma:** “Who is that?”  
**Henry:** “Her name is Paige. She goes to school with me.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. Why?”  
**Emma:** “I’m just curious about something.”  
_(Henry takes the book out of his backpack and gives it to Emma. Emma flips to the story about Jefferson.)  
_**Henry:** “What? What is it?”  
**Emma:** “Nothing.”

 **Wonderland. Past.  
** _(We see Jefferson frantically trying to make a new hat so that he can get back home to his daughter.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
Henry: ** “Emma? Emma? _(The bell rings:)_ I got to go.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Can I hold on to this?”  
**Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Absolutely.” _(Leaves.)  
(Emma stares down at the book and, after a short while, smiles. Perhaps beginning to believe, if only just a little bit.)_

 


	14. The Stable Boy

**Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office. Past.  
**_(Regina has just sent Henry home as Mr. Gold steps into the room.)_  
**Regina:** “What do you want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I need a favour.”  
**Regina:** “You need a favour from me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, as you know, there are battery charges against me… pending. I really don’t relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now, someone with your influence can make the D.A. suddenly realize what a flimsy case they have. Isn’t that right… Your Majesty?”  
**Regina:** _(Intrigued:)_ “What do I get out of it?”  
_(Mr. Gold smiles at this.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Help, with your Mary Margaret problem. You see, I’ve noticed that no matter how hard you seem to try to stop them, she and her ‘charming’ friend just keep finding ways to be together.”  
**Regina:** “What are you suggesting?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If you want to inflict pain… Then you must inflict pain. If something tragic were to happen to David’s wife, and if Mary Margaret should take the blame-”  
**Regina:** “She’d be ruined.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And you’d have your victory, at last. For Daniel.”  
**Regina:** _(Taken aback by the mention of that name, thinks:)_ “A trial could be very messy.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A trial? Who said anything about a trial? Now, once Miss Blanchard has been incarcerated, you can plant one of your lovely skeleton keys in her cell. And, once she tries to leave Storybrooke, well… We all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, if Emma knew I had anything to do with it then-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Your secret tryst would be over? Not if you let me handle all the details. Then you would have complete deniability.”  
**Regina:** “Give me one good reason why I should trust you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I always honour my agreements. Do we have a deal?”

****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(A young Regina is horseback riding as her father, Henry Sr, watches. She jumps over several barricades, and then comes to a stop near her father. She dismounts and hugs him.)_  
**Henry Sr:** “That’s beautiful, sweetheart.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you, daddy.”  
_(Cora approaches them, while Daniel, who is holding a saddle, trails behind her.)_  
**Cora:** “Beautiful? I’d hardly call that beautiful.”  
**Regina:** “You didn’t like it, mother?”  
**Cora:** “You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle.”  
**Regina:** “I was just having fun.”  
**Cora:** “Well, you’re getting a little old for fun. Who’s going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?”  
**Henry Sr:** “Honey, please leave her alone.”  
**Cora:** “Stop coddling her. She’s becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. I had such high hopes.”  
**Daniel:** “Milady, perhaps this saddle-”  
**Regina:** “I’m done riding for the day. And don’t ever interrupt me and my mother again. _(Regina hands over her horse to Daniel, who leads the horse away:)_ Why do you always have to criticize me?”  
**Cora:** “I’m not criticizing you – I’m helping you. _(Regina goes to leave:)_ Don’t you walk away from me.”  
_(Cora uses her magic to lift Regina off of the ground and bring her closer.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother! You know I don’t like it when you use magic.”  
**Cora:** “And I don’t like insolence. I’ll stop using magic, when you start being an obedient daughter.”  
**Regina:** “Why can’t I just be myself?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, because you can be so much more. If you’d just let me help you…”  
**Regina:** “I don’t care about status. I just want to be-”  
_(Cora magically wraps the reins around Regina, cutting off her air supply.)_  
**Henry Sr:** “Cora, please.”  
**Regina:** “Please… I’ll be good.”  
**Cora:** “Excellent. That’s all I wanted to hear.”  
_(Regina is released and floats slowly to the ground, once she reaches the floor, she immediately turns and runs away.)_

_(In the stable, Daniel is brushing one of the horses. Regina enters after her encounter with her mother.)_  
**Regina:** “Daniel. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”  
**Daniel:** “That’s alright. You’ll just have to find some way to make it up to me.”  
_(They kiss.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Emma is leaving Granny’s Diner, when David calls out to her. The two of them talk as they walk to her car.)  
_**David:** “Emma. Hey.”  
**Emma:** “David, I don’t have time.”  
**David:** “No, I-I understand. It’s Mary Margaret. How’s she doing?”  
**Emma:** “How do you think she’s doing?”  
**David:** “Well, I think the last time we spoke, she didn’t quite get what I meant.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, you mean that you basically told her you thought she might be guilty?”  
**David:** “Look, it’s this situation. It’s been confusing and horrible for everyone. But, Emma, I don’t think she’s guilty. I need her to know that. Can I see her?”  
**Emma:** “She doesn’t want visitors.”  
**David:** “You mean me. She doesn’t want to see me.”  
**Emma:** “Honestly, David. I’m sure your heart is in the right place, but the last thing she needs right now is words of encouragement from you.”  
**David:** “What does she need?”  
**Emma:** “A miracle _.”_

 **Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(At the station, Mary Margaret is sleeping in her cell. When she wakes up, she sees Regina watching her.)  
_**Regina:** “They say only the guilty sleep in prison.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you doing here? Where’s Emma?”  
**Regina:** “She hasn’t arrived yet. I just wanted to stop by to offer you a chance. A chance to spare yourself and this town the messiness of a trial. The chance to confess.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But I didn’t do anything to Kathryn. Why won’t anyone believe me?”  
**Regina:** “The evidence points to you. Why not, for once, make it easier on everyone? Because confession or not, you’re leaving Storybrooke.”  
**Mary Margaret:** ”And you like that. Why? Why do you take such pleasure in this? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(By horseback, Regina meets with Daniel in a field. She dismounts to greet him.)_  
**Daniel:** “I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. We can make it by sundown, have a picnic-”  
**Regina:** “I can’t. I have to be back in an hour – tea time. A lady never misses her tea time.”  
**Daniel:** “This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you going to tell your parents about us?”  
**Regina:** “It’s not my parents. It’s her.”  
**Daniel:** “I don’t understand. So, I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn’t she, of all people, understand?”  
**Regina:** “She does. But… But, she thinks one’s trajectory needs to keep moving up and…”  
**Daniel:** “And I’m down.”  
**Regina:** “She believes that, Daniel. I know better.”  
**Daniel:** “Regina, tell her. She’ll get over it. What can she do?”  
**Regina:** “Have you not seen her magic? Th-The real question is, what _can’t_ she do?”  
**Daniel:** “Who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything.”  
_(A distressed voice calls out for help.)_  
**Girl:** “Help!”  
**Regina:** “Shh. Someone’s here.”  
_(A young girl flies past them on an out of control horse.)_  
**Girl:** “Somebody, help me!”  
_(Regina gets on her horse and chases after the girl.)_  
**Girl:** “Come on, please, stop! Help me! Help! Help me! Please help me!”  
_(Regina eventually catches up with the runaway horse. She extends her hand to the girl.)_  
**Regina:** “Give me your hand! _(The girl takes Regina’s hand, who then pulls her onto her own horse. The girl’s former horse continues to run, while Regina’s comes to a stop. The girl tumbles off the horse and Regina goes to assist her:)_ It’s okay, dear. You’re safe.”  
**Girl:** “You saved my life.”  
**Regina:** “Are you alright?”  
**Girl:** “Yes. But I’ll never ride again.”  
**Regina:** “Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible.”  
**Girl:** “Thank you.”  
**Regina:** “Regina.”  
**Girl:** “I’m Snow. Snow White.”  
_(Snow White hugs her_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(August, who is sleeping is his bed at the inn, wakes up to find his leg shaking uncontrollably. He attempts to grab his leg, but instead ends up stiffly falling out of the bed. He hobbles over to the phone and dials a number.)_  
**August:** “Hey, you there? Good. This is taking too long. We need to accelerate the plan.”

 **Cut To:  
**_(August and Henry are lurking across the street from Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.)_  
**August:** “It’s almost nine. You all set? You know what to do?”  
**Henry:** “Operation Cobra is always ready. I just…”  
**August:** “You just what?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe.”  
**August:** “Sometimes, other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. Can you?”  
**August:** “We’re a go.”  
_(Henry runs across the street and enters the shop. Mr. Gold greets him.)_  
**Henry:** “Hey, Mr. Gold.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Good morning, Henry. What can I do for you?”  
**Henry:** “I want to get a gift for Miss Blanchard.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I see.”  
**Henry:** “To show her support.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Good thinking.”  
_(As Henry distracts Mr. Gold, August enters the shop through the back door.)_  
**Henry:** “Are these bells? Cool.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “See anything you fancy?”  
_(Henry continues to discuss purchasing a bell with Mr. Gold, while August searches through Mr. Gold’s office out back. He is caught snooping by Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “May I help you?”  
**August:** “Yeah. I’m looking for some maps. I’m a bit of a collector.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. Well, there’s maps through in the shop. This is my office.”  
**August:** “I thought this was the entrance.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s not. The shop’s through there.”  
_(As August walks out of the office, Mr. Gold gives him a sideways glance before checking his watch_ _.)_

**Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(At the station, Mary Margaret is sitting in her cell, while Emma and Mr. Gold argue.)_  
**Emma:** “A pre-trial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The D.A. merely wishes to ask Miss Blanchard a few questions.”  
**Emma:** “She’s done answering questions. And why are we kissing up to the D.A.? Why aren’t we going after whomever’s setting up Mary Margaret?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And have you discovered who that is? What proof do we have, Sheriff? Just because you found the Mayor’s skeleton key in the cell, doesn’t mean we can prove she put it there.”  
**Emma:** “So, what’s your plan?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that’s you, dear. A sweet, kind, elementary school teacher. Doesn’t exactly fit the prototype of a kidnapper, now, does it?”  
**Emma:** “That’s how you’re going to get her acquitted? By using her personality?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Perception is everything, Miss Swan – not just in the courtroom, but in life. As such, I’m sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Miss Blanchard, if she agreed to cooperate with the District Attorney. These things engender trust. It shows the jury she’s at least trying-”  
_(Sidney enters with a vase of flowers, and interrupts the conversation.)_  
**Sidney:** “Emma? Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt. I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up.”  
_(Sidney goes into Emma’s office to set the vase down. Emma joins him.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m glad you got my message.”  
**Sidney:** “What can I do to help?”  
**Emma:** “The D.A. is due here any minute which means I can’t leave, but I need you to go back to where we found Kathryn’s car and look for clues. Then to the toll bridge where the box was found. I’m running out of time and I need to find something, anything that could break this case.”  
**Sidney:** “Don’t worry – you can count on me. I’m going to keep digging. And I won’t stop until I do find something.”  
_(Sidney leaves and Emma returns to Mr. Gold and Mary Margaret.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m going to do it. I’m going to talk to the D.A.”  
**Emma:** “Are you sure?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mr. Gold’s right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am.”  
_(The D.A., Albert Spencer, and Regina enter.)_  
**Albert:** “Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard. My name is Spencer. I’m the District Attorney. Shall we begin?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah.”

**Interrogation Room.** _  
(_ _Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold, and Albert are in an interrogation room. Regina and Emma watch from behind a large window. They listen to the conversation through a speaker.)_  
**Albert:** “After she learned about your affair, Mrs. Nolan, the victim, came to your school to confront you. Is that correct?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She was hurt, and she felt betrayed.”  
**Albert:** “She struck you… In the face, was it?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, but-”  
**Albert:** “That must’ve made you angry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You… You don’t have to answer that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, it’s okay. I was not angry. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her.”  
**Albert:** “Miss Blanchard, this is not a courtroom. I’m not here to judge you. You can be honest with me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Shall we end this?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I am being honest with you.”  
**Albert:** “The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in a public forum. Surely, you must have felt some anger towards Kathryn?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, I was angry-”  
**Albert:** “And did you ever think about acting upon that anger?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course not.”  
**Albert:** “I have a hard time believing that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Wh… Why?”  
**Albert:** “Because you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I _never_ said that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “Alright. My client is answering no more questions for the day.”  
**Albert:** “Your client agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t have anything to hide.”  
**Albert:** “Then, what is your answer? You wanted Kathryn gone, didn’t you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No.”  
**Albert:** “Even after she tried to keep you and David apart? After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in your own town?”  
**Mary Margaret:** ”Yes, of course I wanted her gone. She was the only thing keeping us apart. So, yeah, I wanted her gone. Is that what you want to hear?”  
_(As Mary Margaret realises what she’s just said, Albert smiles, Mr. Gold rolls his eyes and Regina smirks.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Castle. Past.  
**_(Regina is dressed in her usual riding outfit. She checks herself over in the mirror, when Cora enters.)_  
**Cora:** “No, this won’t do.”  
_(Cora magically engulfs Regina in a puff of purple smoke. When the smoke clears, her riding outfit has been transformed into a gown and her hair has been let down.)_  
**Regina:** “What are you doing?”  
**Cora:** “We have a guest. He’ll be here any moment.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t. I have a riding lesson with Daniel.”  
**Cora:** “Well, that’s been canceled. Now, smile. We don’t want to disappoint him.”  
**Regina:** “Disappoint who?”  
**Cora:** “The King.”  
**Regina:** “The King? Why is the King coming?”  
**Cora:** “Because you’ve finally done something right. That little girl you saved, is the King’s daughter.”  
_(Cora leads Regina to where Henry Sr, King Leopold, and his escorts are waiting.)_  
**King Leopold:** “Is that her?”  
**Henry Sr:** “Yes. Regina, honey, this is Snow White’s father.”  
_(Cora bows. Regina starts to kneel, but King Leopold stops her.)_  
**King Leopold:** “No. It is I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter’s life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honour to meet you.”  
**Cora:** “Regina, dear, the King’s honored to meet you. Say something.”  
**Regina:** “The honour is mine.”  
**King Leopold:** “You’re quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago.”  
**Regina:** “I’m so sorry.”  
**King Leopold:** “Since then, I have scoured the land looking for a wife. I’ve yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter… Until now. _(King Leopold turns around and takes a ring from one of his guards. He goes down on one knee and proposes:)_ Will you marry me, Regina?”  
_(Henry Sr silently shakes his head, but Cora ignores him.)_  
**Cora:** “Yes. Yes.”

**Stables. Night.  
**_(Regina abruptly enters the stables to find Daniel.)_  
**Regina:** “Daniel? _(Daniel appears:)_ Daniel!”  
**Daniel:** “What is it?”  
**Regina:** ”Marry me.”  
**Daniel:** “Regina, what are you doing? What’s happened? Did you tell your mother?”  
**Regina:** “No. Now, I can never tell her. She won’t understand. That girl I saved… was the King’s daughter. And now, he’s proposed to me.”  
**Daniel:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “My mother accepted! The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back.”  
**Daniel:** “Regina… Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen.”  
**Regina:** “Being Queen means nothing. Daniel… All I care about is you.”  
**Daniel:** “Then, if I am to marry you, we must do this properly. _(Daniel goes over to one of the saddles and unclips a ring. He then puts in on her ring finger:)_ Here.” _(They kiss, but break apart when a noise disturbs them. They see Snow White at the entrance to the stables.)_  
**Regina:** “Snow! Dear, what are you doing here?”  
**Snow White:** “You said to get back on the horse and… What are you doing with him?”  
**Regina:** “Snow, I can explain. _(Snow White takes off:)_ No, no, no. Snow! Snow! _(Regina chases after Snow White through the forest. Snow White trips and Regina catches up to her, who then tries to help her:)_ Snow! Snow! Wait! Snow! Snow! Are you okay?”  
**Snow White:** “No. No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You’re to marry my father. You’re to be my mother.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, Snow, please. Listen to me. Hey. Your father, King Leopold, he’s a kind and fair man… But I don’t love him.”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t understand. Why not?”  
**Regina:** “Love doesn’t work that way. Love, true love, is magic. And not just any magic – the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness.”  
**Snow White:** “And that man in the stables… You love him?”  
**Regina:** “With all my heart.”  
**Snow White:** “Then you _must_ marry him. I will go tell Father right away.”  
_(Snow White goes to get up, but Regina stops her.)_  
**Regina:** “No, no, no, no. You can’t.”  
**Snow White:** “Why not? Surely he’ll understand.”  
**Regina:** “Perhaps. But not everyone will. My mother, for one. She’ll stand in the way.”  
**Snow White:** “That’s why you’re running.”  
**Regina:** “It’s the only way our love can survive. Snow, do you know what a secret is? _(Snow White nods:)_ If you really, truly want to help me…”  
**Snow White:** “I do.”  
**Regina:** “Then, what you saw, what I told you – you must keep it a secret. Can you do that?”  
**Snow White:** “I think so.”  
**Regina:** “I need you to be certain. You can never speak of this. And, above all, you mustn’t tell my mother. Will you do that for me?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes, I promise.”

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop. Present.  
**_(Regina and Mr. Gold are in Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.)_  
**Regina:** “Well I’d say Ms. Blanchard just dug her own grave with that interview. I think now would be the ideal time for Kathryn’s body to turn up, wouldn’t you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Body? I’m not sure I follow?”  
**Regina:** “Kathryn’s body. Go and uncover it from wherever you’ve hidden it and we can end this once and for all.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You didn’t say ‘kill her’. We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now, abduction is tragic.”  
**Regina:** “The intent was perfectly clear. Kathryn was supposed to die, and Mary Margaret was to get the blame.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, murder seems so much worse here, though, doesn’t it? You can’t just turn someone into a snail and then step on them, can you?”  
**Regina:** “You broke our deal.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I broke one deal in my life, dear. And it certainly wasn’t this one.”  
**Regina:** “So she’s still out there somewhere, for anyone to find? This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, yes. And, um… And who put the key in Ms. Blanchard’s cell.”  
**Regina:** “It’s all going to lead to me, isn’t it? You bastard. This doesn’t make any sense. You and I – we’ve been in this, together, from the start.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, have we?”  
**Regina:** “You created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here, and built all this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, it’s about time you said thank you.”  
**Regina:** “Why did you do it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you’re a smart woman, Your Majesty. Figure it out.”

 **Storybrooke** **Pier.  
**_(At the pier, Emma is sitting on a bench and reading through Henry’s book as August walks up to her.)  
_**August:** “What you doing?”  
**Emma:** _(Sees him and closes the book, putting it away:)_ “Grasping at straws.”  
**August:** “Still trying to find a way to prove your friend’s been framed?”  
**Emma:** “Every time I go down a path I think leads somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. I used to think I had these great instincts… Superpower. Ah, I don’t know.”  
**August:** _(Taking a seat next to her:)_ “It sounds like you got a case of writer’s block. Only without the whole writing part.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe.”  
**August:** “You know, when I get struck by a block, I usually re-read what I’ve done, rather than plow ahead blindly. Sometimes, I find there’ll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind.”  
**Emma:** “You mean start over?”  
**August:** “I mean, when I start writing, I usually have one idea. And then, in the middle, I may get another idea, and things are different.”  
**Emma:** “So, your perspective changes.”  
**August:** “Exactly. When you started this investigation, what was it about?”  
**Emma:** “A missing person. Then, it became a cover-up.”  
**August:** “If you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things differently. _(Emma gets up:)_ Where you going?”  
**Emma:** “Scene of the crime.”  
**August:** “I’ll drive.” _(August follows her.)_  
**Emma:** “No, I’m fine.”  
**August:** “No, you’re not. You haven’t slept in days. And, let’s be honest – it was my idea.”

_(August and Emma drive on August’s motorcycle to the Toll Bridge. The two of them walk down an incline to the spot under the bridge where the box was found.)_  
**Emma:** “Ruby found the box right over here, just by the shore. _(August grimaces in pain:)_ What’s wrong?”  
**August:** “Nothing.”  
**Emma:** “It doesn’t seem like nothing. Here, let me look.”  
**August:** “No, it’s okay. It’s just a shin splint. Just… let me walk it off. _(August turns and walks as Emma surveys the area:)_ Sorry. I know this must be hard on you.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, that’s an understatement.”  
_(Emma begins to clear rocks away from the box site.)_  
**August:** “I don’t know you that well, but, it seems to me, that aside from Henry, Mary Margaret’s the closest thing to family you’ve got. It’s okay to admit it.”  
**Emma:** “August, look.”  
_(Emma pulls a piece of metal out of the sand where the box was buried.)_  
**August:** “What is it?”  
**Emma:** “It’s a shard. From a shovel.”  
**August:** “Must’ve broken off when it hit a rock. If we can find the shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that Mary Margaret didn’t bury the box. _(Emma looks unsure:)_ What’s the matter?”  
**Emma:** “This area has been thoroughly swept, I ordered it myself. There’s no way something like this would’ve been missed.”  
**August:** “Stranger things have happened. Emma, don’t you get it? We can prove that she’s innocent.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, if we can find out who the shovel belongs to.”  
**August:** “Well _I’ve_ got a pretty good guess. And I think you do too.”  
_(Unbeknownst to Emma and August, Sidney Glass watches them from the bridge. His eyes darting from left to right, he pulls up the collar of his coat and turns to leave.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(In a small village,_ _Baelfire_ _and several kids are playing with a ball outside. The ball is knocked in the path of a donkey cart, driven by a man. When_ _Baelfire_ _goes to retrieve it, he trips and scrapes his knee.)  
_**Man:** “Hey. Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the road, boy?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I’m sorry. I-I…”  
**Man:** “Hey, I know you. It’s fine. It’s fine. It was the donkey’s fault. You want a chicken? Or some eggs?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “It’s alright, no. I should probably just…”  
_(Rumplestiltskin appears.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin:** “What’s going on?”  
**Man:** “It’s nothing. It was my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going. But, he says he’s fine!”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I’m fine, Papa. Really.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Are you sure, Bae?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Yes. I’m fine.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, I suppose it won’t happen again.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “It won’t.”  
**Man:** “No. No.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “What’s that?”  
_(Rumplestiltskin points down, and everyone’s attention is drawn to_ _Baelfire’s_ _bloody knee.)  
_**Baelfire** **:** “It’s nothing.”  
**Man:** “It’s nothing!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Don’t. Bother.”  
_(In a puff of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin magically transforms the man into a snail. Baelfire and the rest of the villagers watch as Rumplestiltskin goes to crush the snail.)  
_**Baelfire** **:** “No, Papa. No. Please, Papa, don’t. No, Papa! Papa!”  
_(Rumplestiltskin crushes the snail under his foot_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Night.  
**_(At Regina’s house, Regina checks on Henry, who is pretending to be asleep. When she gets in the shower, Henry grabs the_ _walkie_ _talkie from under his pillow. Emma and August are outside the house awaiting instructions.)_  
**Henry:** “The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure.”  
**Emma:** “Henry. I left the code book at home.”  
**Henry:** “She’s getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat.”  
_(Emma takes the key from under the mat and the two of them enter the garage.)_  
**Emma:** “Don’t touch a thing. _(Emma and August search Regina’s garage with flashlights. Emma comes to several shovels, one of which is missing a piece in the corner. Emma calls August over:)_ Hey.”  
_(Emma tests the shard they found, and it ends up being a perfect fit.)_  
**August:** “We got her.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Rumplestiltskin and_ _Baelfire_ _arrive back at their home. Inside, their maid is cleaning up.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Thank you, Onora. You can fetch our supper now, dearie.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You killed that man.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, you were hurt. Speaking of which…”  
_(Rumplestiltskin begins to heal_ _Baelfire’s_ _knee, but_ _Baelfire_ _stops him.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “No. I don’t want magic. It’s just a scrape.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “This will heal it.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “So will this.” _(_ _Baelfire_ _gets a first aid kit from a cupboard. Rumplestiltskin sets to mend the knee.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “As you wish.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You’re different now. You see it, don’t you? You hurt people all the time.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I created a truce in the Ogres War, Bae. I walked into the field of battle, and I made it stop. I led the children home. Surely, a man who’s saved a thousand lives-”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Is done. A man who’s saved a thousand lives can be done with it. You can stop doing things.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I can’t. I need more power so I can protect you.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I wouldn’t need protecting if you didn’t have power.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, I can’t get rid of it.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Have you tried?”  
_(Rumplestiltskin pulls out the dagger of the Dark One.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Tried? If someone kills me with this, then they gain the power. Now, you know that, Bae. Is that what you want?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “That’s not what I want. I just think there might be other ways to get rid of the power. Have you looked for…”  
_(The maid returns and sees the two of them discussing the dagger.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, you look for other ways, Bae. But don’t get your hopes up.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa… If I find a way for you to get rid of the power… A way that doesn’t kill you or hurt me… Would you do it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “It’s not possible.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “If it was, would you do it? Don’t you miss how it was?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Are you really that unhappy, Bae? I can conjure anything you desire. Name it. What do you want?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I want my father.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “All I want is your happiness, Bae. If you find a way, I’ll do it.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Good. _(_ _Baelfire_ _extends his hand. The two then shake on it:)_ The deal is struck.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Struck.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(Mr. Gold picks the lock to August’s room at the inn. Inside, he finds August’s typewriter on his desk, along with stacks of papers and a donkey shaped paperweight. He moves aside a paper, revealing a drawing of Rumplestiltskin’s dagger_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Snow White is staring at the flowers in the castle. She reaches out to touch one, but is stopped by Cora.)_  
**Cora:** “Careful, sweetheart. A flower is a delicate thing. Be gentle. You want it to grow and not pluck it before its time.”  
**Snow White:** “Sorry.”  
**Cora:** “It’s alright. You needn’t fear me. I’m only trying to help. Perhaps, you can be the flower girl at the wedding. I can already see how close you and Regina have become. She’s going to make a fine mother for you.”  
_(Cora leads the two of them to a couch to sit.)_  
**Snow White:** “She is kind to me.”  
**Cora:** “Indeed. It warms my heart how you two share everything… Already. Perhaps, you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?”  
**Snow White:** “What do you mean?”  
**Cora:** “A mother knows her daughter. Regina’s pulled away. I love her so much, but she’s not letting me help her. And I… I know she’s unhappy. Has she said something? I’d do anything to make her happy.”  
**Snow White:** “You’d do anything?”  
**Cora:** “Of course, dear. You know, I talked to the King about your mother. He told me how much she loved you. Losing her must’ve been so hard.”  
**Snow White:** “It was.”  
**Cora:** “Hearing him, I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina. I don’t want us to lose each other. If only I could show her how I feel. That, no matter what, all I want is her happiness.”  
_(Snow White abruptly stands up.)_  
**Snow White:** “Then, don’t make her get married.”  
**Cora:** “I’m sorry?”  
**Snow White:** “She doesn’t love my father. She loves someone else. She made me promise not to tell… But she’ll lose you. She can’t lose her mother. No one should.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, sweet Snow. It’s alright. She won’t lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(Mary Margaret is sitting in her cell with her head in her hands. Regina enters.)  
_**Regina:** “Having a bad day?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Regina:** “I wanted to see you while I can.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What does that mean?”  
**Regina:** “Simply, that the trial starts tomorrow, and it be won’t a long one. You’ll be sent out of Storybrooke for good, and I will never have to see you again. Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Enjoy what?”  
**Regina:** “Justice.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Justice? Watching an innocent suffer?”  
**Regina:** “You’ve always seen yourself that way, haven’t you? Innocent.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I am innocent! I don’t know what this is about! I don’t know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Regina… I’m sorry. I truly am.”  
**Regina:** “Apology not accepted.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Please. Don’t do this to me. I don’t deserve this. I did not do anything to Kathryn.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I know. _(Regina reaches through the bars to stroke the side of Mary Margaret’s face, and then grabs her chin:)_ But you do deserve this.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Inn.**  
_(Emma walks August back to his room at the inn. August turns and looks at her.)  
_**August:** “Hey, this is a good thing.”  
**Emma:** “Is it? I mean even if Regina confesses, Kathryn is still missing and Mary Margaret is the lead suspect.”  
**August:** “Whoa. Slow down. First things first remember? You need to do this right and get a warrant for Regina’s garage.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Listen, you’re the only other person who knows about this and I need you to keep it that way. That means no telling Henry.”  
**August:** “I would hope that you would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you. _(As Emma turns to leave:)_ Emma? _(She turns to look at him:)_ You’ve got this, I believe in you.”  
**Emma:** _(Ironically:)_ “Yeah, well I’m the savior, right? Off to defeat the Evil Queen. _(Sighs:)_ Well, g’night.”  
_(Emma leaves as August shakes his head, wishing that Emma truly believed her words to be true.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(In the forest, several children are play_ _dueling_ _with wooden swords. Rumplestiltskin and_ _Baelfire_ _come across them.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Hey, why don’t you join in, Bae? I have some business nearby that would bore you.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Alright.”  
_(Rumplestiltskin heads towards a house up the hill, while_ _Baelfire_ _goes to join the children. However, as he approaches them, the children scatter. He sits on a log by himself, when_ _Morraine_ _joins him.)_  
**Morraine** **:** “Baelfire.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Careful, Morraine. You don’t want to be seen with me. I’m dangerous.”  
**Morraine** **:** “They’re just scared of your Papa. But I’m not. You won’t let him hurt me. I don’t think he’s so bad anyway. I saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the fighting. It was like a miracle.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Now, he’s getting worse every day. But he said he’ll change back if I find a way. I just don’t know where to look.”  
**Morraine** **:** “Reul Ghorm.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “What?”  
**Morraine** **:** “I heard about it when I was in the trenches. The other soldiers talked about it. Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night. The original power.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Bigger than Papa, or worse than Papa?”  
**Morraine** **:** “Bigger than anything. _(A crack is heard in the background:)_ He’s coming back. Good luck to you.”  
_(_ _Morraine_ _leaves and Rumplestiltskin returns.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Your friend didn’t want to say hello?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You frighten them.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “What is there to be frightened of, Bae? They’ll get over that in time.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You have stains on your boots.”  
_(They look down, where blood can be seen on Rumplestiltskin’s boots.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, yes, that. Uh, we need a new maid.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Gods, no!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “She heard us talking about the knife.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “She was mute. She couldn’t tell anyone.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Even mutes can draw a picture.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(On the main street, August gets on his motorcycle and drives off. Mr. Gold, who is watching from a distance, follows him in his car.)  
_

**Mayor Mills’ House.  
**_(Emma knocks on Regina’s door. Regina answers.)  
_**Regina:** “Can I help you, Sheriff Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for me.”  
**Regina:** “And, why would I do that?”  
**Emma:** “Because I have a search warrant that says that you have to.”  
_(Emma hands Regina a piece of paper.)  
_**Regina:** “On what grounds?”  
_(Emma holds up a bag containing the metal shard.)  
_**Emma:** “I found this near where the box was buried. Figured whoever buried it might have left something behind. Now, open the garage, or I’ll find a way to do it myself.”

_(Regina leads Emma to the garage. Emma goes over to where the broken shovel is, opens the evidence bag and shows Regina that it fits perfectly.)_  
**Regina:** “I’ve never seen that shovel before in my life.”  
**Emma:** “Really? Well it’s in your house, it was used to bury evidence against Mary Margaret to implicate her in a crime.”  
**Regina:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “The box implicated Mary Margaret. _(Points:)_ Now the shovel implicates you. I don’t know what kind of history you two have but one thing is clear. _(Emma reaches into her pocket and pulls out something. Holding it out:)_ You’re both being set up.”  
**Regina:** _(Relieved, walks forward:)_ “What is that?”  
**Emma:** “It’s a bug, a listening device I found in a vase Sidney gave me.”  
**Regina:** “Sidney?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Right before I told him to check out the crime scene again for clues.”  
**Regina:** “You believe I didn’t plant that box?”  
**Emma:** “That whole area was swept thoroughly, there’s no way we would’ve missed that shovel piece. Sidney put it there.”  
**Regina:** “You think Sidney is behind all this? Kathryn’s disappearance, everything?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out.”  
**Regina:** “What do you want me to do?”  
**Emma:** “I need you to call off the D.A. and drop the charges against Mary Margaret.”  
**Regina:** “Now wait just a minute-”  
**Emma:** “Regina, the only evidence against her was fabricated and you know it. _(As Regina hesitates:)_ I can just as easily bring you in for the phony evidence against you.”  
**Regina:** “Very well. _If_ you can find Sidney and find Kathryn then I’ll speak to the D.A. about Miss Blanchard.”  
**Emma:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “I don’t care what happened between you, Mary Margaret is a good person. She doesn’t deserve this.”  
_(Emma walks past Regina and out of the garage as the mayor reaches into her pocket and fiddles with a gold ring, considering her options.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Regina, with a bag in tow, meets Daniel at the stables.)_  
**Daniel:** “Are you ready?”  
**Regina:** “Let’s go.”  
_(They go to leave, but run into Cora at the entrance.)_  
**Cora:** “You could’ve at least left a note.”  
_(Cora produces a wave of magic and pushes Regina and Daniel back into the stable. She then proceeds to shut all of the doors and locks them in.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother, I-”  
**Cora:** “Don’t. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night, and think I won’t notice? How dare you.”  
**Regina:** “You’re impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, you don’t know what you want. But I do. I didn’t make the sacrifices I did in life, to get you to the cusp of greatness, so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy.”  
**Regina:** “But it’s my life.”  
**Cora:** “You foolish girl. It’s mine. After what I had to do… The deals, I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?”  
**Daniel:** “Stay strong, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Your magic can’t keep us apart. I love him.”  
**Daniel:** “And I love her.”  
**Cora:** “And I love her, too.”  
**Regina:** “If you loved me, you wouldn’t try to keep us apart.”  
**Cora:** “And if you loved me, you wouldn’t try to run away.”  
**Regina:** “I’m sorry, but this is my happiness. We’re going.”  
**Cora:** “No, you’re not.”  
**Regina:** “So, what’s your plan? You’re going to keep us here forever? Because that’s what you’ll have to do.”  
**Cora:** “So, this is… Your decision? This will make you happy?”  
**Regina:** “It already has.”  
**Cora:** “Then, who am I to stop you?”  
_(Regina hugs Cora.)_  
**Regina:** “Thank you, mother.”  
_(Cora takes Daniel aside to talk to him.)_  
**Cora:** “Daniel. If you want to have a life together, a family… Then, there’s one important lesson I can impart on you. It’s what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what’s best for your children.”  
**Daniel:** “Thank you. I understand. Because that’s what you’re doing now.”  
**Cora:** “Yes. It is.”  
_(Cora plunges her hand inside Daniel’s chest.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother!”  
_(Cora rips out Daniel’s heart. He falls to the ground and Regina rushes over to him.)_  
**Regina:** “No! No! No, no, no. _(Cora crushes Daniel’s heart to dust:)_ Mother, why have you done this?”  
**Cora:** “Because this is your happy ending.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, you have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it’s an illusion. It fades. And then, you’re left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then, you don’t have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I’ve saved you, my love.”  
**Regina:** “You’ve ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!”  
**Cora:** “Enough! I’ve endured this long enough. Now, clean yourself up, wipe away your tears, because now… You’re going to be Queen.”

**A Short While Later.  
**_(Regina is being fitted for her wedding dress in her chambers. Snow White enters.)_  
**Snow White:** “Wow… You are most certainly the fairest of them all!”  
**Regina:** “Thank you, dear.”  
**Snow White:** “I hope for my wedding day I will be as beautiful.”  
**Regina:** “I’m sure you will be.”  
**Snow White:** “I know you and Daniel will be so happy together.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Snow White:** “Well, I just knew your mother would let you marry him. Once she knew how happy it’d make you, once she knew how much you love him. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness.”  
**Regina:** “Snow… Did… Did you… tell her about me and Daniel?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes.”  
**Regina:** “But I… told you… very specifically not to.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to lose your mother. Like I’ve lost mine. Are you mad?”  
**Regina:** “No. I’m not mad at all. You were just trying to help me. However, I’m not marrying Daniel. This dress is for your father.”  
**Snow White:** “But… I thought… You were in love.”  
**Regina:** “So did I. But I was wrong. Daniel has run away. What I had with Daniel wasn’t real. It was an infatuation. You see, that’s the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected places. Your father and I have something even more special, because it’s not just about the two of us. It’s about all of us. We’re going to be a family.”  
**Snow White:** “We are?”  
**Regina:** “That’s right. I’m going to be your stepmother, and I couldn’t be happier.”  
**Snow White:** “Me, too.”  
_(Snow White hugs Regina. Cora enters.)_  
**Cora:** “Snow. You need to go to your room and help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey, and we’re heading to your castle first thing in the morning.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re both going to love it there.”  
**Cora:** “I know we will. _(Snow White leaves Cora and Regina alone:)_ Well-played, dear. You’re learning.”  
**Regina:** “I should change. I wouldn’t want to ruin the dress before my big day.”  
**Cora:** “I am so proud of you.”  
**Regina:** “You knew the King was traveling through our land, didn’t you? That steed with Snow on it… It didn’t go wild on its own, did it?”  
**Cora:** “I have no idea what you’re saying.”  
_(Regina begins to leave.)_  
**Regina:** “I should’ve let her die on that horse.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(At the convent, August and Mother Superior are talking. August leaves, and Mother Superior encounters Mr. Gold on the step.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Mother Superior. Good afternoon.”  
**Mother Superior:** “Our rent is paid in full.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not here about the rent.”  
**Mother Superior:** “Well, good day to you, then.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Tell me – that man who just left here… Who did he say he was? What did he want?”  
**Mother Superior:** “I don’t have to tell you that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And I don’t have to double your rent. What did he want?”  
**Mother Superior:** “Advice and counsel. He came to town looking for his father after a long separation, and he recently found him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ah. And a happy reunion has already taken place?”  
**Mother Superior:** “No. He hasn’t spoken to him yet.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And why not?”  
**Mother Superior:** “Mm, it was a difficult parting. There are many issues to be resolved between them.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I see.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Baelfire_ _heads to a deserted area of the woods and sits down. He then attempts to summon ‘_ _Reul_ _Ghorm_ _’.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Reul Ghorm? Are you there? If you can help me, please make yourself known to me. _(The Blue Fairy appears:)_ Can you help me?”  
**Blue Fairy:** _(Nods:)_ “I can help.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “How do I know I can trust you?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Because there is good magic and dark magic, and I’m on the right side.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You’re a fairy.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Oh. And you’re not untouched by magic, are you, child? There’s something dark in your life.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “My father. He is the Dark One.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Oh. I can’t make him the man he was before, but I can send him someplace where he won’t be able to use his powers.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Not a jail. I want to be with him. Like it used to be.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Not a jail, young one, just a place without magic.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “But magic is everywhere.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “In this world, yes. You see, what ails your father is specific to our realm. His powers do not belong here. You must go where you can escape this wretched curse.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Go? We have to leave?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Yes. It is the only way. Can you do it? Can you leave everything here behind for the unknown?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “If it means I get my father back, then yes.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “You’re a very good son, Baelfire. You are the part of him that keeps him human. That little light inside of him that still glows. It’s his love for you. Hold out your hand.”  
_(The Blue Fairy tosses him a transparent looking bean.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “What is it?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “A magic bean. The very last one that is known to our kind. The others got away from us. You just use it wisely, and follow wherever it leads you. It will save you both.”  
_(The Blue Fairy disappears._ _Baelfire_ _returns home_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Sidney is drinking coffee at Granny’s Diner. Emma enters, and sits across from him.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, Sidney.”  
**Sidney:** “Emma, hey.”  
**Emma:** “You told me you could help me with Mary Margaret, and I wanted to believe you. But, eventually, there are things that even a blind Sheriff cannot ignore.” _(Emma pulls out the wire tap and places it on the table.)_  
**Sidney:** “Is that a bug?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, for God sakes, Sidney. Drop it. You fooled me, you spied on me, and you planted evidence.”  
**Sidney:** “Evidence?”  
**Emma:** “The shovel piece, Sidney. _(Sidney slumps:)_ I can only assume you buried the box too.”  
**Sidney:** _(Quickly:)_ “Ah, no that wasn’t me, I swear.”  
**Emma:** “The keys?”  
**Sidney:** “No.”  
**Emma:** “But you know who did. Where’s Kathryn, who took her?”  
**Sidney:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I… I can’t say. They’d kill me.”  
**Emma:** “You’re in a lot of trouble. _(Realising Sidney won’t budge:)_ Look, I don’t need you to tell me who took her and right now I don’t care. All I want to know is where Kathryn is. You can either help me, and help yourself, or I swear-”  
**Sidney:** “I’ll take you to her. But I need protection.”  
**Emma:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “First take me to her. Then we’ll see about what happens to you.”  
_(Sidney gets up and Emma follows him out of the diner.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Rumplestiltskin is spinning straw at his wheel, when_ _Baelfire_ _enters.)  
_**Baelfire** **:** “Papa! Papa. I found it. I-I found a way for things to be like they were. I want you to come with me. I can make things right. Have you heard of the Reul Ghorm?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “The Blue Star. The Blue Fairy? Oh, son, please tell me you didn’t. Fairy magic doesn’t mix well with what I am.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “But you promised. She can help us. To take us to a place without magic.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “A place without magic? I’d be powerless. Weak.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Like everyone else. It wouldn’t matter. We’d be happy.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “We could be happy here.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Father, please. You’re getting worse. And you promised. This can work. It can. You made a deal with me. Are you backing out?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(A long pause:)_ “No.”

  
**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Emma and Sidney arrive at an abandoned summerhouse. Emma exits the car and heads straight for the storm cellar.)_  
**Sidney:** _(Holding a crow bar:)_ “Here.”  
_(Emma takes it and uses it to pry the lock off the door. Inside, there is a body laying face down on the ground. Emma leans down to turn the body over, revealing a very dishevelled, but nonetheless alive, Kathryn_ _.)_

**Dr.** **Hopper’s Office.  
**_(Mr. Gold knocks on Archie’s door. Archie answers.)_  
**Archie:** “Mr. Gold? Are you here for the rent?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why does everyone ask that?”  
**Archie:** “Well, because you, uh… Never mind. Would… Would you like to talk?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t know.”  
**Archie:** “Well, um… If you’d like to get something off your chest, please come in.”  
_(The two of them go to sit in Archie’s office.)  
_**Archie:** “A son? Wow, I-I didn’t know you had a son. How… How old is he?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let’s start with something easier.”  
**Archie:** “O-Okay. Um, what do you mean to say that you may have found him?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let’s just say, there’s someone acting the way I would expect them to act.”  
**Archie:** “So, you… So, you recognize him?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Maybe. Or, perhaps, I’m just seeing what I want to see. I don’t know.”  
**Archie:** “Okay, well, I mean, wouldn’t he recognize you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “There was conflict. I’m not sure he’s ready for a tear soaked reunion.”  
**Archie:** “So, he sought you out and he’s hanging back? Maybe, he’s watching to see if he’s welcome. Looking for a sign that all is forgiven.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no. He’s not the one that needs to be… I think he might still be very angry.”  
**Archie:** “Anger between a parent and a child is the most natural thing in the world.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I think he might be here to try to kill me.”  
**Archie:** “Ah. Right. That’s… That’s not.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I let him go. I’ve spent my entire life since trying to fix it, and now, he’s finally here. And I just don’t know what to do.”  
**Archie:** “Be honest. Just tell him what you told me, and ask him for forgiveness. And when you’re face-to-face, you’ll know what to do.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Honesty’s never been the best colour on me.”  
**Archie:** “There’s no other way _.”_

 **Storybrooke** **. Forest.  
**_(August is roaming around outside of the cabin in the woods, seemingly searching for something. Mr. Gold appears and confronts him.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “I know who you are. And I know what you’re looking for.”  
**August:** “Well, then… I guess all the lying can stop… Papa.”

  
**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Baelfire_ _and Rumplestiltskin head through the forest to a clearing.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin:** “Where are we going, boy? What kind of world is this we’re going to? What kind of world is without magic?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “A better one.”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _pulls out the magic bean and throws it on the ground. A green vortex forms.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin:** “My gods, boy! It’s like a tornado!”  
**Baelfire** **:** “We have to go through it!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, no! I don’t think I can!”  
**Baelfire** **:** “We must! It’s the only way!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, no, no, no, no, no! It’s a trick! It’ll tear us apart!”  
**Baelfire** **:** “It’s not! It’ll be okay! I promise!”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _gets pulled down towards the vortex. Rumplestiltskin hangs on to him_ _.)_

**Baelfire** **:** “Papa! We have to go through! What are you doing? Papa! It won’t stay open long! Let go!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I can’t! I can’t!”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa, please! It’s the only way we can be together!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “No, Bae! I can’t!”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa, please!”  
**Rumplestiltskin: “** I can’t!  
**Baelfire** **:** “You coward! You promised! Don’t break our deal!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I have to!”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa!”  
_(Rumplestiltskin can no longer hang on, and_ _Baelfire_ _gets sucked into the vortex. The vortex disappears, leaving only a hole in the ground behind.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Bae? Bae! No, no, no, no, no. No, no, Bae. I’m sorry, Bae! _(He starts digging:)_ I want to come with you! I want to come with you, Bae! I want to come with you! Bae! Bae! Bae!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Forest. Present.  
**_(Mr. Gold and August are still outside of the cabin in the woods.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “You were right, Bae. You were always right. I was a coward, and I never should’ve let you go. I know it’s little consolation, but… I just want you to know, that ever since you left, ever since you crossed the barriers of time and space, in every waking moment… I’ve been looking for you. And now that I’ve finally found you… I know I can’t make up for the past, for the lost time. All I can do, is to ask you to do what you’ve always done. And that’s to be the bigger man… And forgive me. I’m so sorry, son. I’m so sorry, Bae. _(August goes to hug him, and Mr. Gold returns the embrace:)_ Oh, my boy. My beautiful boy. Can you truly, truly forgive me?”  
**August:** “I forgive you, Papa.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You were looking for the knife.”  
**August:** “I thought that if you still had it, it would mean that you hadn’t changed.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, let’s go and find it and see.”  
_(The two of them go to a spot in the woods. August begins digging with a shovel.)_

**Mr. Gold:** “I buried it here shortly after Emma came to town. Things were changing. Didn’t want to take the chance of Regina finding it.”  
**August:** “Of course.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It should be right about here, son. Here. Look, look. _(Mr. Gold picks up the dagger out of the hole, which is wrapped in a cloth. He unwraps the dagger and hands it to August:)_ I want you to take it. Destroy it, the way I know you always wanted to. I found you, and I don’t need it anymore. I chose it once. Now, I choose you.”  
_(August takes the dagger and examines it.)_  
**August:** “It’s remarkable. _(August holds up the dagger and points it at Mr. Gold:)_ By the power of the darkness, I command thee… Dark One.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re trying to control me?”  
**August:** “I command thee, Dark One!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re not my son. You’re not Baelfire.”  
**August:** “Papa, why would you say that? I’m just trying to use your power to help us.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Enough! It’s over, Booth. Or whoever you are. My son would never try to use me. And he would know, that this knife cannot harness any magic in this world, because there is no magic in this world. That’s why he chose this place. He didn’t want me… _(Mr. Gold grabs the dagger from August:)_ Dabbling.”  
**August:** “So, why bury a useless knife?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I wouldn’t say it was useless. It still cuts through flesh rather nicely. It’s about time you start answering some questions, sunshine. Why the theatrics? Why didn’t you just come to me?”  
**August:** “I needed you to work for it. I needed you to want it so bad, you would ignore what your eyes were seeing. Do I even look like him at all?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “How do you know about this knife?”  
**August:** “I hear things.”  
_(Mr. Gold points the dagger at August, until he ends up backed up against a tree.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No one here knows about this knife.”  
**August:** “No one here remembers.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And, yet, you do. You’re from there, aren’t you? From my world.”  
**August:** “The fact that you’re asking the question means you know the answer.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, now that that’s settled… _(Mr. Gold lunges at August, pinning him against the tree behind him. He holds the dagger to his throat:)_ How about my other question? Who told you about me and the knife?”  
**August:** “A little fairy.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why did you want it? If you know who I am, then you know who I am. The chances of you surviving this little encounter are pretty slim. So, why take the risk?”  
**August:** “Because I’ll die anyway.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What?”  
**August:** “I’m sick. I’m sick, and I need magic. I was going to get the savior to believe. But that woman… I don’t think I’m going to make it long enough to see that happen.”  
_(Mr. Gold removes the dagger from August’s throat.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “She trusts you – it might be enough. Try again.”  
**August:** “You’re going to let me live?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re going to die either way. This way, at least I might get something out of it.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma returns to the station to find Regina sat upon a desk waiting for her.)  
_**Regina:** “Congratulations, Sheriff. You’ve solved the case and rescued Kathryn.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, she’s getting checked out at the hospital. Dr. Whale thinks she’s going to be fine. _(Nods toward the empty cell:)_ Where’s Mary Margaret?”  
**Regina:** “I believe Ms. Blanchard was headed home. She didn’t really stop to exchange pleasantries once she was released.”  
**Emma:** _(Knowingly:)_ “Imagine that. _(Turns and calls over:)_ Sidney, get in here. _(Sidney enters:)_ Tell her what you told me.”  
**Sidney:** “Now? In front of her?”  
**Emma:** “Just the bullet points. You did try and frame her, after all.”  
_(Regina gets up from the desk, crossing her arms as she crosses the room.)_  
**Sidney:** _(Sighs:)_ “It was me. I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake.”  
**Emma:** _(Mirrors Regina and folds her arms:)_ “And the other thing.”  
**Sidney:** “I… borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and… planted Kathryn’s car keys in Mary Margaret’s apartment.”  
**Regina:** “My keys? _(Looks to Emma:)_ Can’t help but feel personally violated about that part.”  
**Emma:** _(To Sidney:)_ “That’ll do for now. In you go. _(Sidney walks over to the jail cell and takes a seat on the bed as Emma locks him in. Turns, to Regina:)_  
A word in the hallway, please?”

_(Regina and Emma meet in the hall alone.)_  
**Regina:** “You believe his story?”  
**Emma:** “Parts of it. He’s covering for someone though. Just give me time and I’ll find out the person pulling Sidney’s strings.”  
**Regina:** “And… what about us? Where do you and I stand?”  
**Emma:** “I may have had my doubts, but I know now that this wasn’t you. _(Regina nods, smiles:)_ But, I also know that you were happy to let Mary Margaret take the fall for all this.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, I-”  
**Emma:** “Uh-uh. I’m talking. I told you to keep me out of this feud or whatever you have against Mary Margaret, and you both nearly ended up going to jail for something neither of you did.”  
**Regina:** “I’m pretty sure you would’ve found a way, Sheriff.”  
**Emma:** “Oh I’ve found one. ‘Cause you see, if you want what we have between us to continue, you’re gonna have to find a way to make peace with Mary Margaret.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You want me to become friends with Ms. Blanchard?”  
**Emma:** “Neither of us expect that but you’ve got to work it out between you, because I will not be put in this position again.”  
**Regina:** “Those are your terms?”  
**Emma:** “Those are my terms.”  
**Regina:** _(Not wanting to show any weakness:)_ “I suppose that, as Mayor, I can make sure Ms. Blanchard’s good name is restored.”  
_(Emma gives her a wry smile.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Rumplestiltskin is in a clearing in the forest.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Reul Ghorm! Show yourself! _(The Blue Fairy appears:)_ How do I follow him?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “You had the way, you didn’t take it. And there are no more magic beans.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “That’s a lie.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “We don’t do that.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “A lie.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “You will never make it to that world.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, I’ll find a way. There must be other paths. A realm jumper?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “No.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “A time turner?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “No.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “A mage?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “There is no-”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “A curse?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “No!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Ah! So, it is a curse.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Of course you would think of a curse instead of a blessing. Your magic is limited by its own rotten core, Rumplestiltskin. Anyway, it can’t be done. Not without a great price.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I’ve already paid a great price.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “So, you’d be willing to sacrifice this world for the next? Because that’s how great the price is.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, what do you think?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Well, then I’ll comfort myself knowing that such a curse is beyond your abilities.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, for now. But I’ve got all the time in the world. I will do nothing else, I will love nothing else. I will find a way. You took my son, but I will get him back.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “I didn’t take your son.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “You took my son, but I will get him back!”  
**Blue Fairy:** “You drove him away.”  
_(He swipes at her with his dagger. The Blue Fairy disappears.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I will find him! I will find him! I will find him…”

 


	15. The Stranger

  **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(A deadbolt on the front door slides open; August enters with a small tool in his hand, then closes and bolts the door. Emma and Mary Margaret are on the inside waiting for him.)_  
**August:** “No one is getting through that.”  
**Emma:** “Wow. When are you installing the torture chamber?”  
**August:** “You don’t like it? _(Admires his handiwork:)_ I call it medieval-chic.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t care _what_ it looks like as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out.”  
**Emma:** “This is pretty handy for a _writer_ ; where’d you learn to do all this?”  
**August:** “Wood shop? Eighth grade?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh! Speaking of school. Have to get going.”  
_(Walks over to the counter.)_  
**Emma:** _(Following:)_ “Uh. Are you sure you’re ready to go back?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Laughs:)_ “After a stint behind bars? How tough can a room full of fourth-graders be? Besides, shouldn’t you be investigating Regina?"  
**Emma:** _(Sits:)_ “Regina, why?”  
**August** “Well. She did try to frame Mary Margaret.”  
**Emma:** “That was Sidney, he confessed. Mr. Gold is the one I’m keeping my eye on. _(August and Mary Margaret share a look:)_ The guy owns half the town, you don’t think the summer house Kathryn was held in will eventually lead to Gold?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But - _(Leans in so that August doesn’t hear:)_ don’t you think you’re letting your relationship with Regina cloud your judgement?”  
**Emma:** “No. Look, I don’t understand why Sidney did what he did and I can’t prove that Gold was involved but I know Regina wasn’t.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you have proof of _that?_ ”  
_(Emma is about to respond when Henry comes through on the_ _walkie_ _talkie.)_  
**Henry:** _(Speaking into walkie-talkie:)_ “Code red. Code red.”  
**Emma:** _(Picks hers up:)_ “Hey, Henry, what’s goin’ on?”  
**Henry:** “Meet me at Granny’s. It’s an Operation Cobra _emergency._ ”  
**Emma:** “I’m on my way.”

**Main** **Street.**  
_(Emma walks on the sidewalk; August catches up to her.)_  
**August:** “Emma, wait up!”  
**Emma:** “You heard the kid, Operation Cobra calls.”  
**August:** “I didn’t think you believed any of that.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I don’t, but sometimes it’s the only way to get through to Henry.”  
**August:** “You know, you need to look at the big picture, understand what you’re up against: that’s the only way you’ll know how to beat Regina.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, new guy, why do I need to beat Regina again?”  
**August:** “Take the day off. Come with me, and I’ll show you.”  
**Emma:** _(She stops walking as does August:)_ “And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour?”  
**August:** “If I told you, you would _never_ come. _(Emma resumes walking:)_ Oh, come on. Take a leap of faith. You come with me and I _promise_ you you’ll find exactly what you’re looking for.”  
**Emma:** “My kid needs me; I don’t have time for faith.”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma enters the diner, and leaves August behind.)_    
**Emma:** “Hey. What’s the emergency?”  
**Henry:** _(Speaking in a hushed whisper:)_ “Shh! This is sensitive.”  
**Emma:** _(Sitting down:)_ “If it’s sensitive, why are we at Granny’s, out in the open?”  
**Henry:** “I’m hungry. _(Pauses:)_ Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff’s station?”  
**Emma:** “No one. Why?”  
**Henry:** “Someone changed it. There’s a new story in it.”  
**Emma:** “Why would someone add a new story?”  
**Henry:** “To tell us something we need to know about the curse.”  
**Emma:** “And what would that be?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know. _(Shrugs:)_ Story isn’t finished.”  
**Emma:** “Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story and then not bother finishing it?”  
**Henry:** “That’s what’s weird. The story’s about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends.”  
**Emma:** “Well, maybe _that’s_ why it was left out.”  
**Henry:** “Or maybe… there’s more to it.”  
**Emma:** “Henry. You’re gonna be late for school. Let’s go.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Body of Water.  
**_(A raft, tossed about in a storm at sea, carries_ _Geppetto_ _and Pinocchio.)_  
**Geppetto** **:** “Hold on, my boy!”  
**Pinocchio:** “I’m trying, father! _(_ _Monstro_ _is swimming after the raft:)_ Faster, father, faster! He’s catching up!”  
**Geppetto** **:** “The current! It’s too strong! _(_ _Monstro_ _rears his head:)_ Don’t let go! Hold on!” _(The raft lists perilously and_ _Geppetto_ _shakes his head.)_  
**Pinocchio:** “What is it?”  
**Geppetto** **:** “We must abandon ship. _(Offers his son a life vest:)_ Take this. This is the only one.”  
**Pinocchio:** “No, father. I’m made of wood. I’ll float: we can _both_ survive.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “No. We don’t risk. Take!”  
**Pinocchio:** “No, father! You take it! _(_ _Monstro_ _opens its jaws to swallow the raft:)_ Save yourself!” _(Pinocchio jumps off the raft.)_  

**Geppetto** **:** “Pinnochioooo! _(Cut to: A beach._ _Geppetto_ _has washed up, along with two barrels and a life vest:)_ Pinocchio? _(Kneels down:)_ Pinocchio! You saved me. _(Stands up:)_ Oh! Where are you? Oh! Where are you? _(He spies Pinocchio face down by the water’s edge, and stumbles over to him:)_ Oh no. _(In a fit of grief, he cradles Pinocchio, who has reverted to a wooden puppet:)_ I wish that I could save you, my boy.”  
_(The Blue Fairy flits in the air as she approaches.)  
_**Blue Fairy:** “We still can.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Please. _(Pleadingly, he holds out Pinocchio’s body to the fairy:)_ Save him.” _(The Blue Fairy waves her wand; turning the puppet into a boy.)_  
**Pinocchio:** _(He blinks several times, and looks up to_ _Geppetto’s_ _face:)_ “Father?”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Pinocchio. Look!”  
**Pinocchio:** “I’m… a real boy. I’m a real boy!”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Thank you. I don’t know how I can ever repay you, thi… this is all I ever wanted.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “You and Pinocchio have found each other. Now go. Live your life together as a family.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Come. My son.” _(Hands Pinocchio his hat.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** “Remember, Pinocchio—be brave, truthful and unselfish. So long as you do that, you will always remain a real boy.” _(She blows him a kiss.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. August’s** **Room. The Inn** **.** _  
(August plays with Pinocchio’s hat. Then, he dials 5-6-4 on a phone with a rotary dial.)  
_**August:** “Mr. Gold? We need to meet, it’s about Emma: there’s a… problem. Mm-hmm.”  
_(He gets up, puts on his jacket, and prepares to leave, but is struck by a terrible pain. While hobbling over to the bed, he rolls up the leg of his jeans. His left leg has become wooden.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest.** **The** **Genie’s Lamp.** **Interior** **. Past.**  
_(The Genie of_ _Agrabah_ _is seated with a mirror. Rumbling is heard, distantly, from outside, growing louder. King Leopold is seen.)_  
**Genie:** “Here we go. _(Exterior, along a lake’s beach. King Leopold picks up the Lamp and rubs it to clean off some plant matter. Black smoke emerges from the lamp and the Genie appears:)_ You awakened the Genie of Agrabah. You’re entitled to three wishes—no more, no less. But, you must know that magic has its limits. You cannot wish for life, nor death. You cannot wish for love. You cannot wish for more wishes. And, once spoke, a wish cannot be undone, no matter what the consequences. So… tell me your first wish.”  
**King Leopold:** “Hmm. Uh… _(Laughs:)_ Hmm. I cannot think of a single thing I desire. I have everything I need. I seek nothing more than the happiness of all who set foot in my kingdom.”  
**Genie:** “Ugh.” _(He sits on some nearby driftwood.)_  
**King Leopold:** _(He chuckles. The Genie sighs:)_ “You are in my kingdom, and yet you seem unhappy.”  
**Genie:** “I have served as Genie of the Lamp for longer than you’ve been alive. Life as a genie is _not_ as magical as it may appear.”  
**King Leopold:** “So you wish to be free?”  
**Genie:** “More than anything.”  
**King Leopold:** “Then I know my first wish. I wish you to be free.”  
**Genie:** _(The shackles around his wrists glow and fall off with a magical sound:)_ “Can it be? Am I truly free?”  
**King Leopold:** “You’re the genie. You tell me.”  
**Genie:** “There are two more wishes left in the Lamp, what will you do with them?”  
**King Leopold:** “For my second wish… I wish to give my third and final wish to you.” _(Offers the Genie the Lamp.)_  
**Genie:** _(Taking the Lamp:)_ “In my time, I have granted 1001 wishes, and I have seen them end poorly 1001 times. Making a wish comes with a price, and that is why I will never… use… this wish.” _(Puts the Lamp in a purse at his belt.)_  
**King Leopold:** “You are a man of wisdom, Genie. Now tell me, what will you do with your freedom?”  
**Genie:** “Find the one thing I’ve always desired, that my prison has kept from me… true love.”  
**King Leopold:** “Then you must come join me at my palace. I am certain you will find it there. Come. Meet my family _._ ”

 **King Leopold’s Palace.** **Exterior** **.  
**_(King Leopold and the Genie walk along a garden path.)  
_**Genie:** “Your palace is as lovely as you are kind.”  
**King Leopold:** “Oh, it’s more than kindness, my friend. _(They approach Snow White, who is picking flowers:)_ This is my beautiful daughter, Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “How do you do? _(She curtsies and the Genie bows:)_ And Regina, my wife, the Queen.”  
**Regina:** _(Picking an apple from her tree. She turns to the Genie and smiles:)_ “Hello.” _(The Genie is visibly moved by her_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Narrating in a darkened room to an unknown person, Sidney Glass continues his story.)_  
**Sidney:** “They say there’s no such thing as love at first sight, but in that very moment, I knew.”

 **The Enchanted Forest, Leopold’s** **Castle** **. Past.**  
_(The Royal family, the Genie, and many guests are gathered to celebrate Leopold’s birthday.)_  
**Man:** “Happy birthday, your Majesty!”  
**King Leopold:** “No gifts are required to mark this special day, for they all pale in comparison to the greatest gift of all—my daughter, Snow.”  
**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Father. _(She joins him on the dais:)_ Father. You make me blush.”  
**King Leopold:** “Every day I look upon your face, and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother… who, like you… truly was… the fairest in all the land.”  
_(A dejected Regina leaves the party, and the Genie follows her.)_

 **Exterior Garden.** **Near Regina’s Apple Tree** **.  
Genie:** “Not in a festive mood?”  
**Regina:** “No one seems to notice my absence.”  
**Genie:** “I noticed. _(Gazing at the apple tree:)_ Such a lovely tree.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, it’s from my childhood garden. The tree and I share something in common. Neither of us can leave the palace and neither of us truly belongs. No matter how hard I try to please the King, he will never love me the way he loved his first wife. I’m trapped by the memory of the life they used to share.”  
**Genie:** “I know about being trapped, more than anyone. Maybe this will lift your spirits. _(He gives her a mirror:)_ So you… can see yourself the way I see you.”  
**Regina:** “And how do you see me?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
**Sidney:** “As the fairest in all the land.” **  
**_(Slowly our perspective changes to reveal who Sidney is talking to.)  
_**Regina:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “I think I need some air.” _  
(Regina stands and leaves the room.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The** **Pawnshop** **.**  
_(Mr. Gold leans on the counter while Marco fiddles with a clock. August enters the shop.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, Mr. Booth. I’ll be with you in a moment. On second thought, tell me—as one admirer of antiquities to another—do you think it’s worth my while having this clock repaired? _(Marco turns around; he and August stare at each other:)_ I’ll take the silence as a yes, then.”  
**Marco:** “You know, I’m very busy right now, and eh, I’m just a one-man shop—but uh… I’ll get to the clock as fast as I can.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I wouldn’t ask for anything more.”  
**Marco:** _(He leaves with clock, and greets August on his way out:)_ “Good day.”  
**August:** _(Stuttering:)_ “H-how are you…”   
_(Marco passes him and exits the shop.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “First time seeing dear old Dad since you arrived at Storybrooke?”  
**August:** “I’m s-sorry?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You know, what surprises me is, why a man who _claims_ to be at death’s door can’t even bring himself to say hello to his father—what _are_ you afraid of?”  
**August:** “That’s uh… that’s my business.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ohh. Fair enough. Let’s talk about ours. You claim to be the only person who can make Miss Swan believe. That you could get her to do exactly what she was brought here to do and yet, for a man who’s running out of time, _(He glances down at August’s leg:)_ you don’t seem to be in much of a hurry.”  
**August:** “It’s not me slowing us down. It’s her. All she can think about right now is getting justice for Kathryn.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Looks like Sheriff Swan needs a course correction.”  
**August:** “She’s comin’ after you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She has no proof. Tell you what, why don’t I steer her towards you?”  
**August:** “I can get her there. To _believing._ Trust me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(He bursts out laughing, then stops and puts up a hand:)_ “I’m sorry, it’s just—knowing who you are, and your nature, trust is a big ask. Fear not—a gentle nudge I shall provide.”   
_(He exits through the curtains to the back of his shop.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Geppetto’s** **Workshop** **.**  
_(Pinocchio pokes at a clock.)_  
**Geppetto** **:** “Align the gear on the spindle. Now press the spring. _(Pinocchio does, and the clock works:)_ Good work! You fixed it, eh? Bravo. _(Suddenly, Jiminy pops out of the front of the clock, tied up and moaning:)_ Did you do this, Pinocchio? Remember what the Blue Fairy told you about being a good boy?”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Shamefully:)_ “Yes.”  
**Jiminy:** “Ah. It’s okay: he meant no harm. I’d be laughing too if… I wasn’t so dizzy.” _(_ _Geppetto_ _chuckles as the Blue Fairy enters.)_  
**Pinocchio:** “I’m sorry. I meant to be good!”  
**Blue Fairy:** “I’m not here because of you, Pinocchio. I’m afraid I bring bad news.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Wait in your room, my boy. Go on.”   
_(He ushers Pinocchio out, and the boy leaves.)_  
**Jiminy:** “H-hang on, Pinocchio. I’ll come with you.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “What is it?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “The Evil Queen. She’s threatened the entire kingdom with a curse—a curse that will rip away all that we love.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Then we must stop it.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “It is too late for that.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “So all is lost?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “No. There is hope. If you will help us.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Me?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Snow White is about to give birth to a child. A child who will save us all when she reaches her twenty-eighth year. But only if she can be protected from the powerful effects of the Dark Curse.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “But how can I protect this child?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “There is an enchanted tree. Much… like the one you carved Pinocchio from. If fashioned into a vessel, it can protect the child from the queen’s magic. Will you do this?”  
**Geppetto** **:** “I cannot lose my boy. I have lost… so much. I cannot lose him too.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Then build the wardrobe. That’s how you will save us all.”  
_(_ _Geppetto_ _nods.)_

**Storybrooke** **Hospital. Present.**  
_(David is in Kathryn’s room at the hospital. She is asleep. He leans over to kiss her forehead, but she wakes up, startled.)_  
**David:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Kathryn:** “What are you doing?”  
**David:** “I was trying to kiss you on your forehead. It was meant to be sweet.”  
**Kathryn:** “Well, thank you. It’s good to see you.”  
**David:** “Kathryn, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I cheated on you. I’m just… I’m sorry for all of this.”  
**Kathryn:** “David, it’s okay. You know, what we had… It wasn’t it for you. Maybe for both of us. I can’t blame you for just being the first one to see it.”  
**David:** “You are, uh… Kind of amazing.”  
**Kathryn:** “Yeah, I am. Now, go on. Get out of here so I can get some rest.”  
**David:** “I’m going to give you that kiss on the forehead now.”  
**Kathryn:** “Knock yourself out.”  
_(He kisses her as Emma arrives.)_  
**David:** “Emma. Look who’s awake.”  
**Emma:** “Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don’t want to take a lot of your time. But, have you… do you remember what happened?”  
**Kathryn:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I don’t know much. Um, I was in a car accident, and… I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn’t see anyone, but there was food and water. And then, I guess I was drugged.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Dr. Whale says they’re still trying to flush that out of your system.”  
**Kathryn:** “And then, you and that newspaper man came and found me. That was it.”  
**Emma:** “You saw no one? You didn’t hear a voice? Smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?”  
**Kathryn:** “Nothing, no. I’m sorry. I wish I could help.”  
**Emma:** “Sidney’s already confessed his part in everything. But I don’t think he was working alone.”  
**Kathryn:** “Why would anyone do this?”  
**Emma:** “I think someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret.”  
**Kathryn:** “But why? I mean, who would do something like that?”  
**Emma:** “I have my suspicions.”

 **Storybrooke** **Elementary School.  
**_(Children play and Mary Margaret enjoys the happy atmosphere.)  
_**Regina:** _(Approaching:)_ “Miss Blanchard. _(She stops in front of Mary Margaret:)_ I see you’re back.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes. Isn’t it wonderful; everything worked out.”  
**Regina:** “Henry forgot his lunch. Have you seen him?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He’s with his mother.”  
**Regina:** “Miss Blanchard, is there a problem?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not anymore. But someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I did something horrible. But they failed.”  
**Regina:** “Yes. _Sidney Glass._ Who’s safely incarcerated.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “If it was Sidney.”  
**Regina:** “Well, ask your roommate. He confessed.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course he did.”  
**Regina:** “Are you insinuating something?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, I am. _(Pauses:)_ But I forgive you. Even if you can’t admit what you did, I forgive you anyway. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else’s happiness. It’s _so_ sad, Mayor Mills, because despite what you think, it won’t make you happy. It’s only going to leave a giant hole in your heart. _(She points behind Regina:)_ There’s Henry now.” _(Mary Margaret departs as Henry approaches.)_  
**Henry:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Regina:** _(She stops staring after Mary Margaret, and clears her throat:)_ “You forgot your lunchbox.” _(She holds it out for him.)_  
**Henry:** “Thanks.” _(He takes the lunchbox from her.)_

**Regina:** _(She brings him aside and they sit down on a bench:)_ “Henry, it’s time for a change. I think it’s time to transfer you to a new class with a new teacher.”  
**Henry:** “Why do you want me out of Miss Blanchard’s class? Is it because you _framed_ her?”  
**Regina:** “Henry! Do you really think I’m capable of doing something so horrible?”  
**Henry:** “Of course _._ You’re the Evil Queen.”  
**Regina:** “Enough. Those fairy tales are not real. Miss Blanchard should never have given you that book. She should be grateful I’m not trying to get her fired.”  
**Henry:** “Go ahead and try _._ It won’t work. No matter what you do, Snow White _will_ have her happy ending. She and Prince Charming _will_ be together. The curse _will_ end. Good _will_ win _._ And I’m not transferring classes. _(He starts to leave and then remembers something:)_ There’s a party at Granny’s for Ms. Blanchard after school and I’m going.”  
**Regina:** “Henry.”  
**Henry:** “I didn’t mention it earlier ‘cause you’re not invited. _(The bell rings:)_ I gotta go.”

 **The** **Pawnshop** **.**  
_(Emma and Mr. Gold have a conversation at the counter.)_  
**Emma:** “Was it you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Was what me?”  
**Emma:** “Did you kidnap Kathryn? ‘Cause it sure looks that way to me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s quite the accusation, Sheriff.”  
**Emma:** “I thought I’d take the direct approach. Because if you kidnapped that poor, innocent woman, just to -”  
**Mr. Gold:** “To what, Sheriff? Really, what could I possibly gain from Mrs. Nolan’s abduction?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know, but for awhile there, all evidence of a frame job lead directly to Regina. And I know you and the mayor are in a power struggle over this town.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And yet it was Mayor Mills’ once trusted confidant, Sidney Glass, who confessed. Now, are you proposing I’m working with Regina, or against her?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. Maybe, diagonally.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you keep working on that one, Sheriff. My question is, if you have a confession, why not close the case?”  
**Emma:** “Because Sidney wasn’t working alone and everyone thinks Regina was in on it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I see, so you’re here to clear your girlfriend’s name? Ask yourself, if everyone else suspects her, why don’t you? _(Emma frowns:)_ How much do you really trust Regina?”  
**Emma:** “A lot more than I trust you.”  
_(She exits, to which Mr. Gold smirks in satisfaction.)_  

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. A** **Forest** **.**  
_(The Blue Fairy follows Jiminy,_ _Geppetto_ _and Pinocchio through the woods.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** “The Evil Queen will stop at nothing to destroy Snow White and Prince Charming’s happiness. We must stop at nothing to undo her curse.”  
**Geppetto** **:** _(They reach a colossal tree:)_ “It’s beautiful.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “This is the last enchanted tree in the entire realm.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “It can be done. I can make a beautiful wardrobe out of this.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “The tree contains enough magic to protect two from the Queen’s curse. Before the curse strikes, before Snow White gives birth to her child, she and the Prince will enter the wardrobe and travel to a distant land. A land without magic, where Snow White will give birth to her child. Then when she reaches her twenty-eighth year, she will begin the battle that will defeat the evil queen! You see why it is vital that you complete the task at hand.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Pinocchio wasn’t always a real boy. When the curse strikes—when the things we love are ripped away—he will be turned… back into wood again, won’t he?” _(Pinocchio is horrified.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** “I’m afraid it’s impossible to say.”  
**Jiminy:** “Uh… _(Clears throat:)_ you’re frightening the boy.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “No. Shh. _(Kneels to comfort Pinocchio. To fairy:)_ I will build your wardrobe. On one condition! If Pinocchio can take the second spot in it.”  
**Jiminy:** “You can’t _bargain_ like this! Not when the entire realm is in danger!”  
**Geppetto** **:** “If I don’t, I… I will lose my boy! maybe forever, I… I can’t risk that. Snow can raise the child without the Prince.”  
**Jiminy:** _(In a hushed whisper:)_ “Geppetto—think about the example you’re setting for Pinocchio!”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Oh! _(Irritated, he dips his shoulder to shrug Jiminy off as the cricket falls off:)_ You may be a conscience, but you have not earned the right to tell _me_ what to do!”  
**Jiminy:** “Please. I’m only trying to help!”  
**Geppetto** **:** _(Angrily:)_ “Help? Yeah, help. Like you helped my parents? Your debt to me can never be fulfilled. But a start would be staying out of this. You understand?”  
**Jiminy:** _(Hangs head in guilt:)_ “Yes.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Good. _(To Pinocchio:)_ Hey. Hey. Here, boy _(to the Blue Fairy:)_ Pinocchio goes through. Or no one does.”  
**Blue Fairy:** _(Outraged:)_ “And what will we tell the Prince and Snow White?”  
**Geppetto** **:** “You will tell them that the tree contains enough magic to protect only one. Do we have a deal? Or no?”

 **The Royal Castle.  
**_(_ _Geppetto_ _, Granny, Pinocchio, Prince Charming, the Seven Dwarves and Snow White hold a war council meeting as several palace guards stand by. Some more guards haul a massive tree trunk into the room.)  
_**Blue Fairy:** “The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto—can you build such a thing?”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Me and my boy _(Pats Pinocchio on head:)_ , we can do it.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “This will work. We _all_ must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful… but all power has its limits and—this tree can protect only one. A choice must be made.” 

**The Enchanted Forest. Dark Palace.** _  
(The Genie enters Regina’s chambers.)_  
**Regina:** _(Pleased:)_ “It’s you. _(They hug:)_ My love for you grows stronger with every beat of my heart. But the King has read my diary. Found my mirror. _(Sobbing:)_ Soon he will discover the truth about us. There’s no escape.”  
**The Genie:** “There’s always an escape. _(Gesturing towards the box he brought with him:)_ What if _(He pauses:)_ the King didn’t live?”  
**Regina:** “What are you saying?”  
**The Genie:** “The Agrabahn Viper. A snake so deadly it can kill anything with a single bite. I know all to well of its poison.”  
**Regina:** “You would do that for me?”  
**The Genie:** “For you I would do anything.”  
_(Relieved, she hugs him again.)_  
**Regina:** “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
**The Genie:** “You’ll never have to find out.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Sidney continues talking.)  
_**Sidney:** “And so, later that night I used that viper to kill King Leopold and give you that freedom you so desperately desired.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
**_(King Leopold is asleep. The Genie is standing at the foot of the bed holding the box.)  
_**The Genie:** _(Whispering:)_ “Forgive me. _(Using the key, he unlocks the box. The snake rises and briefly faces the Genie. He raises its attention to the king. The snake slowly sneaks under the sheets. Now, the Genie approaches the king who awakens. As it reaches the pillow, both snake heads bite the king. Almost immediately, King Leopold’s skin turns bruised and purple. The king is gasping for air. The Genie decides to take the king’s hand:)_ The pain will soon pass. You asked me to find the man who gave the mirror to your queen. I did—I am that man. You gave me my freedom. You gave me a chance to find love and, for that, I’m forever in your debt. But just as you freed me, so must I now free your queen. Forgive me.”  
**King Leopold:** _(Using the last of his strength, he prevents the Genie from leaving the room:)_ “You were right. _(In a strained voice:)_ I should never have made that wish.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
**Regina:** _(Clears her throat:)_ “How did you get your memories back? Was it Gold?”  
**Sidney:** _(Smirks:)_ “In a way, I never really lost them. You see, while you were making sure each and every person who had ever wronged you would be miserable in this new land, you forgot about me. Good old dependable ‘Sidney Glass’. I became what you needed me to be without needing a curse. I was _always_ devoted to you and you just couldn’t appreciate it. I did everything to please you and still it wasn’t enough. Even after you had me fired from the paper I kept my head down waiting for my opportunity.”  
**Regina:** “And colluding with Gold was your opportunity?”  
**Sidney:** _(Nods:)_ “He came to me and told me his plans. He explained that by framing Mary Margaret and driving her out of town that you’d finally be able to move on from your quest for revenge. That you’d be able to allow yourself to find love. He made it sound so simple. Little did I know there was more to your story.”  
**Regina:** "Oh?”  
**Sidney:** “A few days ago, Gold just happened to let slip what he knew about you and Sheriff Swan. Sneaking around together in the dead of night, in the Sheriff’s office, the mayor’s office-”  
**Regina:** _(Cutting him off:)_ “So, the shovel… you planted that to frame me out of jealousy?”  
**Sidney:** “I put it there to drive a wedge between you and Emma. I put it there to protect you.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Protect me?”  
**Sidney:** “Don’t you see? The longer the Savior stays in this town the more likely she’ll break your curse. Everything you’ve worked for, everything you’ve built will come crumbling down.”  
**Regina:** “No, you didn’t do it to protect me. You did it because you were looking to control me, just like Leopold. You don’t care about what I want, only what I can do for you. You’ve learned nothing from your past mistakes.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Road.**  
_(August takes Emma on a motorcycle ride. They halt at a stop sign.)  
_**Emma:** “August! Are you gonna tell me where we’re going and how it’s gonna help me?”  
**August:** “We’re going on a trip, Emma. So I can tell you somebody’s story.”  
**Emma:** “Whose story?”  
**August:** “Mine.”  
_(They drive off past the ‘Leaving_ _Storybrooke_ _’ sign.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(The Evil Queen, in her carriage, outraces the Dark Curse on a road to the royal castle. Inside, Prince Charming grips Snow White in support while she is experiencing a painful_ _labor_ _.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Doc. Do something. _(To Snow White:)_ It’s gonna be okay. The wardrobe’s almost finished, just—just hold on.”  
_(Cut to: The workshop room where_ _Geppetto_ _and Pinocchio actively work to finish the wardrobe. The Blue Fairy flies in.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** “Circumstances have changed.”  
**Geppetto** “What do you mean, _‘changed’_? _”_  
**Blue Fairy:** “Snow White is going to give birth early, the savior will be born at any moment. Pinocchio can’t go. Snow White must accompany her daughter or all will be lost. She must be protected—this is a land with no magic. She will need someone to guide her. Someone to make her believe in her destiny. Who better than her mother?”  
**Geppetto** **:** “But we have a deal.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “There is no time to argue. The curse is almost upon us and I must return to the Fairies to make final preparations. It is _vital_ that you tell Snow White what I just told you. The child is our only hope; she is the only one who can save us.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “And my boy. What will happen to him?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “All we can do is have faith that one day, the savior will restore all that we have lost.” _(She exits from the room.)_  
**Pinocchio:** “Shall we tell Snow White?”  
**Geppetto** **:** “No. Get in the wardrobe, my boy.”  
**Jiminy:** “Geppetto. You can’t–things have changed! The savior needs her mother!”  
**Geppetto** **:** “No, she needs someone to protect her. And make her believe in her destiny. My boy, he can do that.”  
**Pinocchio:** “I don’t understand, father. She said–”  
**Geppetto** **:** “I don’t care what she said. All the matters is _you_ are safe!”  
**Pinocchio:** “But you told me to be honest, father. You told me not to lie.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Sometimes, you lie to protect the people you love. You must look out for the child; in this new land _you_ must protect her.”  
**Pinocchio:** “I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna leave you.” _(They hug.)_  
**Geppetto** **:** “Pinocchio. You must remember what the Blue Fairy said. In twenty-eight years _you_ must make sure the savior believes. Promise me. It is the only way we’ll see each other again.”  
**Pinocchio:** “I promise.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Good. Good. Here.”  
**Jiminy:** “There will be many temptations in this new world, Pinocchio. But as long as you remain brave, true, _and_ unselfish, you will not fail.”  
**Geppetto** **:** _(He ushers Pinocchio into wardrobe. They share a moment:)_ “You will find me again. And on that day, I will look at you with pride. You’ll be a great man, my son.”   
_(_ _Geppetto_ _gives him a hat. They hug again, and_ _Geppetto_ _kisses Pinocchio on the forehead. He closes the wardrobe with Pinocchio inside. The room shakes, and_ _Geppetto_ _re-opens the wardrobe, which is now empty.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Hospital. Psychiatric Ward. Present.**  
_(Regina steps out of the darkened room, where Sidney Glass can still be heard babbling, until she closes the door behind her. Standing beside the door is_ _Dr._ _Whale.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Mr. Glass has clearly had some sort of psychotic break and is a danger to himself and others. I’m recommending that he be committed.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “This is exactly where he should be. Thank you, Doctor.”  
_(Regina walks past_ _Dr._ _Whale and smiles, relieved that Sidney’s words are being disregarded as those of a madman.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.**  
_(The queen sits at her dressing table. The Genie enters.)_  
**The Genie:** “It’s done. You’re free, my love. We are free to be together. _(Regina still pays attention to her mirror:)_ D- Did you not hear me? Our days of imprisonment are over.”  
**Regina:** “You haven’t heard the news? The palace guards found the snake. They know it’s from your country. They know it is you who killed the king. It’s only a matter of time before they catch you. You will be executed. I’m sorry, but we will never be together. _(Standing up:)_ Come, I’ve arranged for a boat to provide you safe passage out of the kingdom. You must leave at once.”  
**The Genie:** “The Agrabahn viper.”   
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Now flee the kingdom and never turn back.”  
**The Genie:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I can’t live without you. I won’t live without you.”  
**Regina:** “Did you not understand me? There’s no way we will ever be together.”  
**The Genie:** “There is one way. _(He reaches for his lamp in his pocket:)_ There is still one wish remaining. I wish to be with you, forever. To look upon your face always. To never leave your side.”   
_(Blue smoke covers him. The lamp falls to the ground. Regina hears a tapping sound. She turns around searching for the Genie. Finally she looks into her mirror again. Instead of her own reflection, the Genie faces her from within.)_  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Looks like you’ve got your wish. You will be with me. Forever _.”_

**The** **Outskirts** **of** **Storybrooke.** **New England. Present.**  
_(August stops the motorcycle on the side of a road near a diner. He and Emma dismount from the vehicle.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell is this?”  
**August:** “Last I checked, it was a diner.”  
**Emma:** “No more screwing around. I am not a character in one of your books—what the hell are we doing here?”  
**August:** “I think you know! _(Takes out old newspaper clipping, which reads: ‘7 Year Old Boy Finds Baby on Road’:)_ You’ve been here before. This is the diner you were brought to when you were found as a baby _.”_  
**Emma:** “So you found an article about me. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you.”  
**August:** “It is. This is my story, _(Waves article:)_ and it’s your story.”  
**Emma:** “And how is that?”  
**August:** “That seven-year-old boy who found you? That was me _._ ”  
_(Emma backs away slowly.)_

 **Forest in Northern New England, 1983.  
**_(The wind picks up and a rainbow flash emanates from a tree moments before it explodes. Pinocchio emerges from the tree. A jet flying overhead frightens him as it passes in the sky. Pinocchio tries to climb back into the hollowed out tree trunk, but a flash of white light knocks him unconscious and he dreams of his last moments with_ _Geppetto_ _.)_  
**Geppetto** **:** “You must look out for this child, in this new land; _promise_ me you’ll do that. It is the only way we will see each other again.”  
**Pinocchio:** “I promise. _(_ _Geppetto_ _seals Pinocchio inside the wardrobe. In the real world, Pinocchio wakes up. He stands, and then another rainbow flash comes from the tree. A blanketed baby begins wailing from inside the hollowed out tree. Pinocchio picks it up:)_ Shh. Shh. Shh.”

 **Same New England Forest, 2012.**  
_(August leads Emma on a short hike.)_  
**Emma:** “Why are we in the woods?”  
**August:** “All the answers you’ve been searching for are right where I found you.”  
**Emma:** “See? You’re not that seven-year-old-boy. I wasn’t found in the woods; I was found on the side of the highway.”  
**August:** “And why do you think that? ‘Cause you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur to you that maybe that seven-year-old boy lied about where he found you?”  
**Emma:** “No. But it occurs to me that you’ve been lying to me about everything. And I’m done listening.” _(Starts to leave.)_  
**August:** “When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket, and ‘Emma’ was embroidered along the bottom of it. _(Emma comes back:)_ That wasn’t in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there?”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Let’s say you were that kid. Why lie about where you found me?”  
**August:** “I lied to protect you.”  
**Emma:** “From _what_?”  
**August:** _(Jerking thumb behind him:)_ “That.”  
**Emma:** “A tree?”  
**August:** “You’ve read Henry’s book, right? _(Emma scoffs in disbelief:)_ You know about the curse, don’t you? Your role in it? It’s true, Emma. We both came into this world _(Turns to examine tree:)_ through this tree.”  
**Emma:** _(Eyes the tree:)_ “You’re asking me to believe that you are a fairy tale character?”  
**August:** “Pinocchio.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Of course Pinocchio—explains all the lying. _(Thoughtful pause:)_ You’re the one who added the story to Henry’s book!”  
**August:** “I needed you to know the truth.”  
**Emma:** “The truth is you are out of your mind _._ And you’re not even a very good liar: why not write the end of that story?”  
**August:** “Because _this_ is the ending, and we’re writing it right now.”  
**Emma:** “And how does this story end?”  
**August:** “With you believing.”  
**Emma:** “Not gonna happen.” _(Leaves.)_  
**August:** “Emma? Emma, wait.” _(He chases after her only to fall down.)_  
**Emma:** “What is wrong with your leg?”  
**August:** _(Tearful chuckle:)_ “I failed.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**August:** “It doesn’t matter; you don’t believe.” 

**Emma:** “If you think that by making me feel sorry for you that something’s going to change, you are wrong.”  
**August:** “I’m _not_ screwing around here. Whatever you believe, or don’t, this is real, Emma. I’m sick.”  
**Emma:** “That’s an understatement.”  
**August:** “You ever been to Phuket? It’s a beautiful, amazing island, full of pleasures. The perfect place to lose oneself, _that’s_ where I was when you decided to stay in Storybrooke.”  
**Emma:** “How do you know when I decided to stay in Storybrooke?”  
**August:** “Because at eight-fifteen in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg; that’s eight-fifteen at night in Storybrooke—sound familiar? That’s when time there started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you… and I wasn’t. Because I was halfway around the world, I got a painful reminder of just how far I’d strayed. _(Stumbles over to a tree stump and sits down:)_ If that tree won’t make you believe, maybe this will.”   
_(Rolls up pant leg; left leg is wooden.)_  
**Emma:** _(Looking at the leg; her point of view shows a healthy leg:)_ “How does that prove anything?”  
**August:** _(Looks down at leg:)_ “Look.”  
**Emma:** “August, I’m looking.”  
**August:** “You don’t see it, do you?”  
**Emma:** “See what?”  
**August:** “Your denial is more powerful than I thought: it’s preventing you from seeing the truth!”  
**Emma:** “Okay, one of us is losing it here, and it’s not me.”  
**August:** “You don’t _wanna_ believe. After everything you’ve seen, why can’t you just do it?!”  
**Emma:** “Why is it so important to you that I do?”  
**August:** “Because I, the town, everyone _,_ needs you!”  
**Emma:** “I don’t want them to need me!”  
**August:** “Well that’s too bad because we all do!”  
**Emma:** “You’re saying that I am responsible for everyone’s happiness? That’s crap! I didn’t ask for that; I don’t want it!”  
**August:** “Right now. A little while ago you didn’t want Henry, either.”  
**Emma:** _(Breaking down:)_ “And I’m not even doing a good job of _that!_ Now you’re telling me I have to save _everyone?_ That is beyond ridiculous; I don’t want any of it.”  
**August:** _(Nodding:)_ “Well, that’s too bad, Emma. Because that doesn’t change the truth. You’re our only hope.”  
**Emma:** “Then you’re all screwed.”   
_(She walks away from him.)_

 **New England** **Foster Home** **, 1983.**  
_(Emma cries in a crib. Pinocchio looks at her.)_  
**Pinocchio:** “Shh, shh. Don’t cry, Emma. Look at me, watch this. _(He makes funny faces as Emma quiets down and looks at him:)_ There. That’s better, right?” _(He holds his nose and pretends to drown. Pinocchio sits on floor next to the crib with a box by his side.)_  
**Mr.** **Raskind** **:** “Do those tools belong to you?”  
**Pinocchio:** “I was just trying to fix the crib. I didn’t want Emma to fall out and get hurt.”  
**Mr.** **Raskind** **:** _(Kneels to grab Pinocchio’s arm:)_ “Don’t _ever_ touch anything in this house again. Nothing belongs to you.”  
**Pinocchio:** “Yes, Mr. Raskind.”   
_(Mr._ _Raskind_ _takes the tools and exits the_ _room.)_  
**Gordie** **:** _(Approaches Pinocchio:)_ “Hey. You okay? Can you keep a secret?”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Pinocchio nods._ _Gordie_ _shows him a roll of cash:)_ “Wow. Where’d you get that?”  
**Gordie** **:** “I stole it from the sock drawer. It’s enough to buy us all bus tickets out of here.”  
**Pinocchio:** “You’re leaving? When?”  
**Gordie** **:** “Right now. You wanna come?”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Looks at Emma:)_ “I told my father I’d take care of Emma. Can she come, _please?_ ”  
**Gordie** **:** “We can’t take care of a baby. You want to stay here for the rest of your life, be my guest.” _(He exits as Pinocchio makes a distressed face.)_  
**Pinocchio:** “Wait. _(_ _Gordie_ _returns with three other children. To Emma, Pinocchio whispers:)_ I’m sorry, Emma.”   
_(He kisses his fingers and rubs her forehead with them before leaving_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(David is waiting outside of a building. When Mary Margaret appears, he approaches her.)_  
**David:** “Mary Margaret. _(She ignores him:)_ Please wait. Look, I’ll leave if you want. I… I just think we need to talk.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So, talk.”  
**David:** “I need to apologize.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, you do. Keep going.”  
**David:** “I didn’t believe you. I didn’t stand with you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You know, I will never forget that moment… The moment the world sort of blows you backwards, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you… He isn’t there.”  
**David:** “Look at what was going on. It was your jewelry box, your fingerprints, keys in your apartment-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It was a setup.”  
**David:** “And a really good one. I’m human. I fell for it. I’m sorry, but… We have to move forward.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But we can’t. It’s like something in this world doesn’t want us together.”  
**David:** “Like what? Dark forces?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe. I don’t know, but it’s like something just keeps pouring poison between us. And what I don’t want, is to have all of those good memories… Replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you, and I saw that you didn’t believe me…”  
**David:** “No. I know. I am so sorry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know. I know.”  
**David:** “But, I love you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And that… Is what makes it all so sad.”

 **Mayor Mills’ House.**  
_(The doorbell rings and Regina answers it to find Emma standing outside.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma. Henry’s not here, he’s-”  
**Emma:** “At Mary Margaret’s party, I know. I should be there too, but I’m just not in the party mood.”  
**Regina:** “I see. _(Noticing Emma’s tired_ _demeanor_ _:)_ Would you like to come in? I made lasagne.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles and nods:)_ “Lasagne would be great. _(Softly:)_ Lasagne would be perfect.”  
**Regina:** _(Steps aside to allow Emma entry:)_ “I made more than enough for me and Henry, and… Lately it seems like he’ll do anything to avoid spending time with me. The curse strikes again I guess.”  
**Emma:** _(Taking off her coat:)_ “Ugh, please Regina. I don’t want to hear anymore about curses or magic or saviors.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course. Wine?”  
**Emma:** _(Slumps into a chair:)_ “Now we’re talking.”

 **Marco’s Handyman & Woodworking Services.  
**_(Marco tries to repair the clock he and Mr. Gold discussed. August walks by.)  
_**Marco:** “Faster. Faster. Work, work, work work. You see?”  
_(Continues speaking in Italian.)_  
**August:** “Align the gear on the spindle, then press the spring.”  
**Marco:** _(He nods, then lets out a breath. When Marco does as August says–the clock works. He looks up at August with a smile. August smiles as well:)_ “Who taught you that?“  
**August:** “My father.”  
**Marco:** “He taught you well. He must be very proud.”  
**August:** “I don’t know about that. I don’t think I became the man he wanted me to be.“  
**Marco:** “Well, have you tried to make it up to him?”  
**August:** “I made him a promise… a long time ago. By the time I got around making good on it… I think it was too late.”  
**Marco:** “But you kept your promise. You realized your mistake, and you tried to fix it. _That’s_ important. If I had a son, that would be enough for me.”  
**August:** “You look like you might be shorthanded.”  
**Marco:** “Hmm. I get by.”  
**August:** “How would you feel, about… taking on an assistant?”  
**Marco:** _(Smiles:)_ “I can’t pay you.”  
**August:** “That’s okay. I just feel like fixing things.”  
**Marco:** _(Extends hand to him:)_ “Come in. _(August walks into the garage:)_ Vieni, vieni. This here…” 

**Later That Night.** **A Tree In** **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Regina is roughly pushed against a tree as Archie and Ruby tie her up. A vigilante mob watches, comprised of the_ _Charmings_ _, Henry, Mr. Clark and the counterparts of the other Seven Dwarves. Granny and two of the no-names hold torches.)_    
**Regina:** “No. No. Let me go. I command it!”  
**Ruby:**  “After everything you’ve done to all of us?!”  
**Archie:** “Apologies, Your Majesty, but my conscience is clear!”  
**Leroy:** “You’re not Queen anymore, sister!”  
**Granny:** “Tighter! She needs to _feel_ our pain!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You took our love and ripped it apart!”  
**David Nolan:** “And now you’re gonna pay.”  
**Emma:** _(Plucks a black apple from the tree. Squashes it in her hand, releasing an inordinate amount of black juice. Regina squeals:)_ “Rotten to the core.”  
**Regina:** “I just wanted to win. For once.”  
**Emma:** _(Grabs Regina’s chin:)_ “You took away our happiness, and it’s _our_ turn to take away yours.”   
_(Approaches David Nolan, who pulls a sword out of nowhere and gives it to her.)_  
**Regina:** “What? Henry. Henry, please don’t let them do this to me.”  
**Henry:** “You did this to yourself.”

_(Emma swings the sword. Regina, who has been dreaming this the entire time, wakes up in nightclothes, gasping.)_  
****

**The Enchanted Forest, King George’s Castle, Courtyard. Past.**  
_(Two guards are restraining Prince Charming.)_  
**King George:** “Do you really think that I would let you get away? Hmm? You’ve had quite the adventure since then.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Whatever it is you’re going to do to me, get on with it!”  
**King George:** _(The guards haul Prince Charming to his feet:)_ “I took you in as my son, and you betrayed me! I would have given you everything: crown, kingdom. All you had to do was marry King Midas’ daughter. But you decided to follow ‘true love.’ ”  
**Prince Charming:** “Losing my life for love? That’s a sacrifice I am happy to make.”  
**King George:** “As you wish. _(The two guards drag Prince Charming over to a guillotine. King George sits on a golden throne that has been set up across from it for the occasion:)_ Release the blade. _(The executioner pulls a cord and the blade falls, but halfway down, it turns to water and splashes harmlessly on Prince Charming’s neck. King George rises:)_ What is the meaning of this?”  
_(Enter Regina with two of her soldiers.)_    
**Evil Queen** “Sorry to drop in on you.”  
**King George:** “Regina. What do you want?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I want the man you _pretend_ is your son. And I’m prepared to pay you any riches Midas promised you in return for him.”  
**King George:** “What do you plan to do to him?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, I promise he’ll suffer. Far more than some swift and simple beheading.”  
_(George’s guards bring Prince Charming to the two monarchs.)_  
**King George:** “How?”  
**Evil Queen:** “By using him to destroy his one true love. By using him to bring an end to Snow White.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Apartment. The Next Morning.**  
_(Mary Margaret pours orange juice as Emma enters.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh. Good morning.”  
**Emma:** “Mary Margaret.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We missed you at Granny’s last night. It would’ve been nice to have the Sheriff there to show everyone I was truly no longer a suspect.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t face a party.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So you thought you’d spend the night at Regina’s? That’s where you’ve been I assume? Why, after everything, are you still with her?”  
**Emma:** “Because she’s the only one who’s not trying to make me be something I’m not. I don’t wanna be Sheriff. I don’t want people relying on me, I don’t want this, any of it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What about Henry?”  
**Emma:** “What about Henry? He’s not being mistreated or abused. He’s just at that awkward stage. It’ll pass.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He’s lonely.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe. But he’s _loved_. All my life I’ve never even had that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
**Emma:** “What’s wrong with you?! All I want is what’s best for him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you think that’s Regina?”  
**Emma:** “His mother? Yes I do!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re _reverting,_ Emma. Into the person you were before you got here and I thought you’d changed.”  
**Emma:** “You thought wrong.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, regardless, you have to do what’s right for Henry now.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, and what’s that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, I don’t know. _You’re_ his mother. That’s _your_ job. So you figure it out.”  
**Emma:** “You want me to look into Regina, is that it? You think she’s an unfit mother, fine. I’ll ask around, investigate. But if I don’t find anything then I want you to drop this vendetta you have against her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Scoffs:)_ “ _My_ vendetta?”  
**Emma:** “Do we have a deal?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Fine.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns back towards the door:)_ “Fine.” _(She exits, slamming the door.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. King George's Castle. Grounds. Past.**  
_(Snow White peers at the battlements through a telescope.)_  
**Snow White:** “If we’re going to get him out, we’re going to have to get over that wall. There’s a soldier on every parapet.”  
_(We see Granny and the Seven Dwarves beside her.)_  
**Widow Lucas:** “We’re gonna need some air support.”  
**Grumpy:** “Air support? I know just the person that can help us, and who owes me a favor.” _(Hearing something coming, the Dwarves draw their crossbows on a nearby bush.)_  
**Red:** _(Emerging from bush:)_ “Don’t shoot. It’s only me.”  
**Grumpy:** “Uh, Red, you’ve got a little something on your chin.”   
**Red:** _(Wipes blood off.)_ “Sorry.”  
**Snow White:** “What were you able to find out?”  
**Red:** “The prince is still alive.”  
**Snow White:** “Then why don’t you look happy?”  
**Red:** “Because I also heard word the Queen is here.”  
**Snow White:** “She knew I’d come for him.”  
**Widow Lucas:** “It’s a trap.”  
**Snow White:** “Indeed. It matters not; I can’t stop now. _(Turns, addresses Dwarves:)_ But I’ll understand if any of you want to turn back. _(Chorus of ‘_ _no!’s_ _from the Dwarves. Snow White lets out a quick, relieved sigh:)_ Well, then there’s no time to waste.” _(Exit Widow Lucas, Dwarves.)_  
**Red:** “Why is the Queen doing this?”  
**Snow White:** “I destroyed her happiness. And now she wants to destroy mine.”

 **Dungeons. Prince Charming’s Cell.**  
_(Prince Charming, manacled, sits on a rock inside the cell. Enter Regina and two soldiers.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(To soldiers:)_ “Leave us.”   
_(They do. Regina magically opens the cell door.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Rising:)_ “What do you want?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Hmm. I suppose I see the allure. _(Touches his chest; he slaps her arm away. She looks him up and down:)_ I wonder if you’ll be quite so incorruptible _after_ your precious Snow is gone.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Whatever she did to you, leave her alone and take my life instead.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, who said anything about taking her life? Oh, no. I have a far more satisfying brand of punishment for her.”   
_(Leaves cell, taking an apple out of a bag as she does so. Prince Charming lunges forwards, but she closes the door by magic and chuckles_ _.)_  

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Present.**  
_(Mr. Gold is behind the counter, as usual. Enter Regina.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
**Regina:** “You’ll be pleased to know that I’ve dealt with your little Sidney Glass problem.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “My problem?”  
**Regina:** “You think Emma wouldn’t have used Sidney’s testimony to put you behind bars?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I tend to think Sheriff Swan’s judgement is not to be trusted lately.”  
**Regina:** “That’s a shot at me, I assume? You think this is funny. Well, I’ll tell you what _I_ think. I think you owe me a favour.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Is that right?”  
**Regina:** “You promised to rid me of Ms. Blanchard and you failed spectacularly.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s not all, is it. Come on, might as well get everything off your chest.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You and Miss Swan. You’re worried that Ms. Blanchard will come between you. Understandable really, she did give Henry the book that started all this. The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming’s happiness and now their daughter is back right under their nose.”  
**Regina:** “Emma came to me last night, she chose me over being there for Mary Margaret. She doesn’t want to be the savior. She wants someone to want her for who she is. I can be that for her. She’s only the savior because you designed it that way. Undo it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You know: even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. Magic, well, it’s in short supply here. And dwindling by the minute.”  
**Regina:** “You _want_ the curse broken. Why?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s not something I care to discuss.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t bother; you can shove your reasons. I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Ms. Blanchard once and for all.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Laughs:)_ “Because it worked out so well the last time? Or the dozens of other attempts you’ve made on her life? Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires _two_ interested parties. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge: I’d start thinking of an escape plan. Because once people waken up, and remember who you are—and what you did to them– _(Chuckles:)_ they are going to be looking for blood.”

 **Storybrooke** **Elementary School. Schoolyard.  
** _(A bell rings and three kids chase each other, dashing into school with two more behind. Regina steps up to a row of bikes and places a ‘White Rabbit’ placard on a license plate_ _labeled_ _‘Paige.’)  
_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma sits across from Archie.)_  
**Emma:** “Do you think that she would ever hurt Henry?”  
**Archie:** “No. Never. Everyone else, but not him.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I can see that. Do you think it’s a good thing he’s spending time with me? He’s been happier, right?”   
**Archie:** “Maybe. I mean, objectively? He’s skipped school, he’s stolen a credit card, he’s run off, he-he’s endangered himself repeatedly. And so in the eyes of the law it’s not so–”  
**Emma:** “What about in your eyes? What do _you_ think?”  
**Archie:** “I mean, a while ago, I told you to engage him in his fantasy life, and—perhaps I was wrong. Because he’s only retreated further into it.”   
**Emma:** _(Winces:)_ “Tell me honestly. Has he been better off since I got here?”  
**Archie:** “Oh. It’s not a matter of better off. I think you and Regina can certainly learn from each other on how best to care for your son. Why do you ask? I thought you and Regina had made peace with your situation.”  
**Emma:** “We have, sorta. I mean I never came here to claim Henry as my own and him still seeing Regina as the ‘Evil Queen’ and me as the ‘Savior’ obviously puts a strain on our relationship. But she’s his mother.”  
**Archie:** “Yes, and so are you.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I just hope I haven’t messed things up too badly for everyone.”  
**Archie:** “These kinds of thoughts, doubts, are understandable. Your life has been turned upside down these last few months. But, if you’re worried about the negative effect your arrival has had on Henry, I can tell you it’s nothing compared to what might happen if you were to leave.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina stares out a window. Enter Jefferson, holding the White Rabbit placard.)_  
**Regina:** _(Turning around:)_ “Jefferson. So you got my message.”  
**Jefferson:** “How could I miss it? You know I watch her.”  
**Regina:** _(Crosses room to pour some drinks:)_ “It must be painful, your daughter Paige being oh-so-near?”   
**Jefferson:** “ _Grace._ Her name is Grace; you should know that—you changed it. What do you want?”  
**Regina:** “Your help.”  
**Jefferson:** “And what makes you think I won’t kill you after everything you’ve done?”  
**Regina:** “Because you don’t have it in you. If you did, you would have done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here. Because you know if I’m dead, you’ll _never_ get back to your daughter. _(Offers Jefferson a drink:)_ And I have a way for us to both get what we want.”   
_(Jefferson places the placard inside the cup instead of taking it. Regina crosses the room, sets down the cup, and picks up a hatbox, then sets that down with a triumphant look at Jefferson.)_  
**Jefferson:** _(Walks over, flips open box:)_ “My hat.”   
**Regina:** “I want you to use it again.”  
**Jefferson:** “I can’t make it work. No one can. Not here, not without magic.”  
**Regina:** “Well then, you’re in luck, because I happen to have some. Not a lot. _(Lifts hat out of box, gives it to Jefferson:)_ But hopefully enough for one last journey.”  
**Jefferson:** “Where?”  
**Regina:** “Back to our land. Where there’s a solution to a _very_ delicate problem I have: preventing the one person who could break my curse from doing just that.”  
**Jefferson:** “Emma. _(Smiles:)_ And why shouldn’t I let her do just that? End the madness and go home?”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “To your hovel? Selling fungus at the fair? Why? You can just stay here, in the mansion I gave you. _(Sigh, walks past him:)_ My problem, Jefferson, is the same as yours. It’s family. We both want our children back, and we both can get them. If we work together.”  
**Jefferson:** “Why should I trust you now?”  
**Regina:** “You shouldn’t. But it’s the only offer you’ve got. After we’re through I’ll wake up your dear Grace so she remembers who you are.”  
**Jefferson:** “No! _(Approaches her:)_ Remembering is the worst curse: two lives in a head, like me. I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story. A fresh start. Here.”  
**Regina:** “Well then, my dear Jefferson, that’s exactly what you’ll have. _(Crosses room one last time:)_ _After_ we’re done.”

**The Enchanted Forest. King George's Castle. Grounds. Past.**  
_(Snow White et al. survey the castle. A wolf howls.)_  
**Snow White:** “Thank you, Red. _(To the Dwarves:)_ Do it. _(A bearded dwarf in a purple cap shoots a flaming arrow into the sky:)_ Move out!” _(They do.)_  
**Grumpy:** “I miss Stealthy.”   
_(Blue Fairy and the other fairies are hovering high in the air.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** _(Seeing the arrow through a hole in the clouds:)_ “We’re a go! Fairies—attack! _(Fairies dive through the clouds and hover above the lake surrounding the castle. Snow White and company stand underneath a wall, pointing crossbows upwards. They launch grappling hooks at the battlements and climb up. Palace guards exit the guardhouse one by one; Snow White kills the first two using a throwing dagger and a sword while Grumpy takes out the third with his pick-axe. Leaving the guardhouse behind in_ _favor_ _of the courtyard, Snow White and the Dwarves take care of a dozen guards in a variety of ways. Regrouping, they find themselves face-to-face with a wedge formation of only nine guards. Snow White and the Dwarves hesitate and look behind them, where three of the previously-wounded guards are rising. Suddenly, the fairies attack:)_ Let’s go!” _(The fairies instantly knock all standing guards unconscious with Fairy Dust.)_

 **Storybrooke.** **Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. Present.**  
_(Henry races down a hall to door number two. He pounds on the door.)_  
**August:** “Hang on.” _(August opens the door.)_  
**Henry** : _(Steps into the room:)_ “August, please, I need your help.”  
**August:** “What? Slow down.”  
**Henry:** “You were gonna make her believe. You have to.”  
**August:** “I know, Henry. I’m sorry. I … I failed.”  
**Henry:** “Failed?”  
**August:** “I tried to show her. First it was my legs, and now? Now take a look. At the unvarnished truth.” _(Rolls down the jacket sleeve to reveal a wooden arm.)_  
**Henry:** “It’s wood!”  
**August:** “Yes.” _(Wiggles gloved fingers.)_  
**Henry:** “All this! I was right! The curse; it’s real!”  
**August:** “You’re a smart kid.”  
**Henry:** “And you’re Pinocchio!”  
**August:** “What gave it away?” _(Rolls sleeve back up.)_  
**Henry:** “But, why are you turning back to wood? Your story, you should be real!”  
**August:** “I’m changing back because I haven’t exactly been a good boy. _(Gets on eye level with Henry:)_ And uh, if the curse doesn’t break, this doesn’t stop.”  
**Henry:** “So, we show Emma that you’re turning back into the puppet you were, and then—she has to believe! And when she does, she could break the curse!”  
**August:** “I tried that. She doesn’t want to see, so she doesn’t. There’s nothing more that I can do. I, I’m getting tired. It’s hard to ride, it’s hard to walk. Soon it’s gonna be hard to breathe.”  
**Henry:** “So we have to do something fast.”  
**August:** “There’s nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father.”  
**Henry:** “Marco.”  
**August:** “Told you you’re a smart kid.” _(Rises, shows Henry out the door.)_  
**Henry:** “So, everyone’s giving up.”  
**August:** “I’m afraid that I don’t have a choice. I’m sorry, kid, but—I’m out of Operation Cobra. Now, it’s up to you.” _(Shuts door.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Castle Dungeons. Past.**  
_(Snow White jogs down a stone passageway to Prince Charming’s Cell.)_  
**Snow White:** “Charming! Charming.” _(Takes a key off a nearby hook.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow.”  
**Snow White:** _(Puts down lantern, opens cell, only to find she is staring not at Prince Charming, but a mirror holding his image:)_ “You're—no. No. Oh no.”  
**Prince Charming:** “The Queen took me to her palace.”  
**Snow White:** _(Sobs:)_ “But I’m rescuing you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow.”   
_(Puts his hand to his side of the mirror; she matches it.)_  
**Snow White:** “Is that always going to be our life. Taking turns finding each other.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. We’ll be together, I know it. Have faith.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Appearing in place of Prince Charming with purple smoke and an evil giggle:)_ “I just had to stop you. I have no interest in cleaning tongue marks off my mirror.”  
**Snow White:** “Let him go. Your fight is with me.”  
**Evil Queen:** “My thoughts exactly. Have you ever heard of a parlay? We break off all this messy fighting and have a little talk. Just you and me. Come unarmed.”  
**Snow White:** “Where do I meet you?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Where it all began.”

 **King George’s Castle.  
**_(Snow White, Red, Widow Lucas, and the Seven Dwarves stand around a table while Snow White disarms.)_  
**Snow White:** “Stop trying to talk me out of this; the castle’s secure. I’m going.”  
**Grumpy:** “Keep the little knife between your tuffets.”  
**Snow White:** “I promised I would come alone. Alone and unarmed: it’s a parlay. There are rules.”  
**Red:** “You’re too noble for your own good.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m not. But enough of you; I’ve risked your lives because of something that’s between the Queen and me. I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me.”  
**Red:** “Except you.”  
**Snow White:** “Thank you for your concern, but this _ends,_ today.”  
_(Snow White attempts to leave.)_  
**Grumpy:** “We can’t let you go.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m not asking. Thank you for your support. I love each and every one of you. This is something I have to do. Alone.”  
_(Pushes past Grumpy. Exit Snow White.)_  
**Red:** “I don’t like this. I don’t trust that queen.” 

**Storybrooke. Regina's Vault.** **Present.**  
_(Regina leads Jefferson down to her vault.)_  
**Regina:** “Watch your step.”  
**Jefferson:** “What is this place?”  
**Regina:** “Where I’ve kept the last bit of my magic. The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me.”   
_(They arrive at a room with shelves containing minor_ _artifacts_ _.)_  
**Jefferson:** _(Puts hat on floor, sighs:)_ “It’s not spinning, it’s not working.”  
**Regina:** “It needs to absorb the magic that’s here. I have some things left. _(Takes box from shelf:)_ A few trinkets.” _(Empties box into hat, replaces it on shelf. They wait. Jefferson shakes his head and flips the hat upside down; nothing falls out.)_  
**Jefferson:** “It’s not enough; we need something that still works. _(Regina pulls out a ring from her pocket and studies it tearfully as it shows Daniel’s face:)_ Who is that?”  
**Regina:** “Someone long gone.”  
**Jefferson:** “Well, whatever—or whoever—it is, it still has magical properties. Give me that, and let me see what I can do with it. _(Regina hesitates:)_ If you want your revenge, give it to me.”   
_(Regina indicates that he should put the hat on the floor. He does, and she places the ring inside. This finally causes the hat to make a small vortex.)_    
**Regina:** “What’s wrong? Why isn’t it opening a portal?”  
**Jefferson:** _(Examining hat:)_ “The magic; it’s not enough. We can’t go anywhere.”  
**Regina:** “Well, then you’ve failed.”  
**Jefferson:** “Maybe not. There’s enough magic to _touch_ the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to—reach through and retrieve something.”  
**Regina:** _(Sinking down to eye level with Jefferson, interested:)_ “I can bring something back?”  
**Jefferson:** “Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps I can open it enough, and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small, something you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. Yes, I believe there is.”  
**Jefferson:** “Then you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists.”  
**Regina:** “How?”  
**Jefferson:** “Think about it. Guide the hat. _(Regina closes her eyes and smiles. She opens them and both stand up to witness a real vortex this time:)_ Excellent. It appears to be working. Now what is it we’re after?”  
**Regina:** “An apple.”

**The Enchanted Forest, Regina’s Childhood Home, Stable.** **Past.**  
_(Regina enters and looks around. Enter Snow White.)_  
**Snow White:** “Hello, Regina.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Follow me. _(They walk:)_ Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse, Snow? Do you remember when I saved your life?”  
**Snow White:** “Of course. _(Nervous laugh:)_ It all looks the same.”  
**Evil Queen** “Not quite. This is new.”  
_(Indicates a headstone with a pink heart on it.)_  
**Snow White:** “Is that–”  
**Evil Queen:** “A grave. Daniel’s grave.”  
**Snow White:** “Daniel. I thought–”  
**Evil Queen** “He ran away? I told you that to spare your feelings out of kindness. But he died because of you.”  
**Snow White:** “Uh, uh-I’m… sorry.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’m sorry too. But nothing can change what happened. What you did. You promised to keep my secret. You promised, but you _lied.”_  
**Snow White:** “I was very young, and your mother–”  
**Evil Queen:** “She _ripped_ his heart out. Because of you! Because you couldn’t listen to me.”  
**Snow White:** “You took my father. Haven’t we both suffered enough?”  
**Evil Queen:** “No!” _(Reaches into bag.)_  
**Snow White:** “What is that?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Takes out apple:)_ “It’s just a morsel. Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?”  
**Snow White:** “So why do I get the feeling that one might kill me?”  
**Evil Queen:** “It won’t kill you. No, what it will do is _far_ worse. Your body will be your tomb. And you’ll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re going to force me to eat it.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Of course not. It wouldn’t work, anyway. The choice is yours. It must be taken willingly.”  
**Snow White:** “And _why_ would I do that?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because if you refuse the apple, your Prince? Your Charming? Will be killed.”  
**Snow White:** “No.”  
**Evil Queen:** “As I said, the choice is yours.”  
**Snow White:** “I take that apple and he lives. That’s the deal you want to make?”  
**Evil Queen:** “With all my heart.”  
**Snow White:** _(Takes apple:)_ “Then congratulations. You’ve won.” 

_(Snow White bites the apple and falls down. In his prison, Prince Charming grunts and falls down in the same manner.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow. _(Runs to cage, rattles bars:)_ What have you done to her? What have you done? Snow!”  
_(Meanwhile, the apple rolls down the hill and a small portal opens up. It falls through the portal and through Jefferson’s Hat into_ _Storybrooke_ _.)  
_

**Storybrooke.** **Regina's Vault.** **Present.**  
**Jefferson:** _(Catching apple:)_ “Was this it?”  
**Regina:** _(Accepting apple:)_ “Yes. Yes it is.”  
**Jefferson:** “And my daughter? My Grace?”  
**Regina:** “First things first. The deal’s not done. Not until I solve my next conundrum.”   
_(Montage of Regina baking a turnover_ _.)_  

**Mayor’s House.**  
_(Emma walks up the front steps, rings the doorbell. Regina answers the door.)_  
**Emma:** “We need to talk.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I-I imagine we do. I was just about to call you. Come right in. _(Emma crosses the threshold:)_ I wasn’t able to get any sense out of Sidney, I’m afraid he’s clearly unfit for trial. _(Noticing that Emma isn’t really listening:)_ I believe you came to see me.”  
**Emma:** “Look. This isn’t easy. I think that this—whatever it is between us—is great and I don’t want it to end.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Something we agree on.”  
**Emma:** “But I don’t want it to come between Mary Margaret and I. She’s really pissed at you. Last night at Granny’s she told everyone she’s planning to run against you for Mayor.”  
**Regina:** “ _What?_ ”  
**Emma:** “This—feud between you is a problem. And I need you two to figure out how to deal with each other.”  
_(Oven beeps.)_  
**Regina:** “You’re right. Would you mind following me for a moment? _(Emma and Regina move the conversation to the kitchen, where Regina takes the turnover out of the oven:)_ I think you and I are of the same mind.”

**Emma:** “Yeah?”  
**Regina:** “Which is why I made this for Ms. Blanchard. _(As Regina moves around the kitchen, Emma can’t take her eyes off the Mayor:)_ If we’re going to be in each other’s lives, it’s time we start being cordial. _(Puts turnover in container:)_ My famous turnovers. Old recipe. But delicious. _(Presents turnover to Emma:)_ Perhaps you’d be so kind to give it to her for me? _(Emma, her attention still focused on the older woman and the way she moves:)_ I do hope she likes apples.”  
**Emma:** _(Slowly coming back to herself, takes the container:)_ “You only made one?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, Miss Swan. _(Noticing the look in Emma’s eyes:)_ I think maybe you’re hungry for something else?”  
_(Before either woman knew what was happening, Emma had tossed the turnover aside, grabbed Regina around the waist and they were sharing a searing kiss. Regina sighs as Emma eagerly attacks her neck with her mouth. Losing track of all coherent thought for a moment, Regina's senses adjust to the overwhelming sensations Emma’s touch make her feel.)_  
**Emma:** _(Breaking the kiss briefly:)_ “I’ve been thinking about doing that all day.”   
**Regina:** “Well I’m glad you put your thoughts into action.”  
**Emma:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I’ve spent the day talking to what seems like everyone in this town and everything they’ve said makes me question everything about you.”  
**Regina:** _(Stiffens slightly:)_ “Oh?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_  “And then I realised, I don’t give a damn what anybody thinks.”   
_(The pair resume their feverish kiss with frenzied fingers now reaching to remove unwanted clothing.)_  
**Regina:** _(Between kisses:)_ “So everyone’s against me, aren't they?”   
**Emma:** _(Moving to kiss along Regina’s collarbone:)_ “Every last one of ‘em.”  
**Regina:** “Except you.”  
**Emma:** “Mm, except me.”  
**Regina:** _(Groans:)_ “Well then perhaps, Savior, you’d like to taste my forbidden fruit?”  
_(Emma growls her answer, lifting the brunette into her arms and laying her down on the kitchen counter.)_  
**Emma:** “Whatever you say, your Majesty.” 

**The Enchanted Forest, Regina’s Childhood Home, Stable. Past.**  
_(Widow Lucas and Red enter, looking for Snow.)_  
**Red:** “Snow’s here. I can smell it.”  
**Widow Lucas:** “Snow! Snow!”  
**Grumpy:** _(_ _Unseen_ _:)_ “She’s over here! _(The Seven Dwarves stand over Snow White’s body:)_ I found her lying here like this, is she–”  
**Red:** “Granny, give me your dagger.”  
_(Widow Lucas does. Red holds it under Snow White’s nose.)_  
**Happy:** “Maybe she’s just sleepin’.”  
**Red:** “She has no breath. She’s gone. _(Dwarves remove caps in unison:)_ She sacrificed herself for true love.”  
**Grumpy:** “She sacrificed herself for all of us.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Dark Palace.**  
_(Regina sits at a table with a mirror on it.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “It would appear sacrifice is overrated. _(Giggles, leans forwards:)_ But speaking of.” _(Gestures toward mirror, which–with a puff of blue smoke–shows Prince Charming rather than the Dwarves.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “No! What have you done to her? What have you done?”

 **Storybrooke.** **Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. Present.  
**_(Mr. Gold stands at the counter, writing in a ledger. Enter Regina with a swagger.)_ **  
Regina:** “I hope you bought travel insurance. Because no one’s going anywhere.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh really. And why’s that.”  
**Regina:** “Because I found the solution to my problem.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Softly:)_ “Oh, yes.”  
**Regina:** “An _old, reliable_ solution.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A sleeping curse. Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke?”  
**Regina:** “By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So you made magic _from_ magic. Well, I’m sure I don’t have to remind you that uh… all magic comes with a price.”  
**Regina:** _(Leans forward over counter:)_ “Then you can pay it. Because now? The curse is gonna be stronger than ever and you will be _right_ here, where you belong. _(Mr. Gold leaves the counter behind and stands by another counter:)_ Don’t you _understand?_ I won! _(Follows Mr. Gold:)_ So whatever plan you had, whatever reason you wanted the curse broken… too bad _._ Because it’s never going to happen.” _(Spins globe on her way out.)_

 **Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma comes down the stairs and a knock sounds on the door. She opens it to Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “Hey, Emma! Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, um. I’m okay. Just, um. _(Sighs:)_ I think I’m going to quit as Sheriff.”  
**Henry:** “ _What?_ ”  
**Emma:** “It’s too much responsibility, I don’t need it.”  
**Henry:** “No no no! You’re just scared. This happens to all heroes, it’s just—the low moment before you fight back.”  
**Emma:** _(Sinking down to her knees:)_ “Henry! This isn’t a story! This is reality. Some things have to change. You can’t skip school. You can’t run away, and… you can’t believe in curses.”  
**Henry:** “…You really don’t believe?”  
**Emma:** “I’m not going anywhere, kid. I just don’t need _everyone_ relying on me all the time. I’ve spoken with your Mom and she agrees.”  
**Henry:** “Yes! But she wants you dead.”  
**Emma:** “Come on, Henry!”  
**Henry:** “You’re the _only_ one that can stop her!”  
**Emma:** _(Rises:)_ “Stop her from what? All she’s ever done is fight for you.”  
_(They hug.)_  
**Henry:** _(Seeing apple turnover:)_ “Where did you get that?”  
**Emma:** “Regina gave it to me. It’s for Mary Margaret.”  
**Henry:** “Apple!”  
**Emma:** “So?”  
**Henry:** “She can’t eat that: it’s poison.”  
**Emma:** “What? Henry, come on. Why would she do that?”  
**Henry:** “Because as long as she’s alive, you’re gonna realise Mary Margaret is your mom and you’re going to break the curse.”  
**Emma:** “Henry? You’ve got to stop thinking like this.”  
**Henry:** “But it’s the truth. And you quitting as sheriff _isn’t_ gonna change that.” _(They both reach for the turnover.)_  
**Emma:** “I’ll prove it to you.”  
**Henry:** “No!”   
_(Snatches the turnover away and steps back.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry! What are you doing?”  
**Henry:** “Sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse. Or in me. But I believe in you.” _(Bites into turnover, chews.)_  
**Emma:** “See? You wanna have some ice cream with that? Then we can go back to talking about– _(Henry collapses:)_ Henry. Henry? Henry?”

 


	16. A Land Without Magic

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Evil Queen’s** **Dungeon.** **  
**_(Prince Charming is attempting to break the lock of his cell. He beats a rock against the lock, with no success.)  
_**Prince Charming:** “I will find you, Snow. I will always find you.”  
_(Two guards approach and unlock the cell.)_  
**Guard 1:** “It’ll be hard to do that without your head. Get up, the Queen is looking forward to your execution.”  
_(The guards escort Prince Charming down a hallway. Charming falls.)_  
**Guard 2:** “Get up! On your feet.”  
_(A fight between Prince Charming and the two guards ensues. Prince Charming prevails and escapes down the hallway. He encounters another guard, drawing a bow. He turns back the way he came, encountering a fourth guard.)_  
**Guard 4:** “Shoot him.”  
_(The guard fires his arrow, shooting the other guard.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Who the hell are you?” _  
(The guard removes his helmet, revealing himself to be the Huntsman.)  
_**Huntsman:** “A friend.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I don’t know you.”  
**Huntsman:** “But I know Snow White.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Is she okay?”  
**Huntsman:** “The Queen was traveling to meet her. _(He removes Charming’s shackles:)_ Her fate is in a precarious place. You must hurry. Follow me, I can get you out. I’ll try and stall the Queen. The rest is up to you. _(He hands Charming his sword and some supplies:)_ Your weapon, and some provisions. Good luck.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You’re not coming with me?”  
**Huntsman:** “I cannot. I gave up my heart so that the Queen would spare Snow’s. Don’t let my sacrifice be in vain. Find her.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The** **Hospital** **.** _  
(Henry Mills is being rushed into the ICU on a stretcher, Emma Swan by his side.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry, can you hear me? Come on Henry, wake up, please! Come on Henry. Come on, you can do it!”  
_(A nurse tries to pull Emma away.)_  
**Nurse:** “Ma'am, you need to –”  
**Emma:** “No, I am not going anywhere. Henry!”  
_(_ _Dr._ _Whale examines Henry.)_  
**Whale:** “There’s no pupil response. What happened, did he fall? Hit his head?”  
**Emma:** _(She shows_ _Dr._ _Whale the apple turnover:)_ “He ate this. I think it’s poisoned.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “His airway’s clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsions or disorientation?”  
**Emma:** “He took a bite of this and then he just collapsed! So run the tests for arsenic or bleach or Drano or whatever could have done this to him!”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So whatever’s going on _(Takes the turnover from Emma:)_ THIS is not the culprit!”  
**Emma:** “Well what else could it be?!”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out.”  
**Emma:** “He’s gonna be okay though, right?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Right now we just need to stabilize him, ‘cause he’s slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail?”  
**Emma:** “I already told you everything. DO something!”  
_(She dumps out Henry’s backpack on a bed.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Look, I understand you’re frustrated Miss Swan. I do, but I need something to treat. Right now there is no explanation. It’s like…”  
**Emma:** “…like magic.”  
_(She picks up the ‘Once Upon a Time’ storybook. The title on the book glows, and as Henry’s voice narrates, we see flashbacks of Prince Charming taking baby Emma to the wardrobe and placing her inside.)_  
**Henry (VO):** “All the stories in this book really happened. You should know more than anyone. Because you’re in this book.”  
_(Regina Mills arrives at the hospital.)_  
**Regina:** “Where’s my son!?”  
**Emma:** “You did this.”  
**Regina:** “No.”  
_(Emma grabs Regina by the arm and forces her into a supply closet. They have a physical altercation.)_

**Emma:** _(Pushing Regina up against some shelving:)_ “You did this!”  
**Regina:** _(Struggling:)_ “What the hell are you doing!? Stop this, my son–”  
**Emma:** “Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me—he ate it!”  
**Regina** : “What? It was meant for her!”  
**Emma:** “It’s true isn’t it?”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Emma:** “It’s true isn’t it!? _All_ of it.”  
**Regina:** _(Hesitates then relents:)_ “Yes.”  
**Emma:** “Why couldn’t you just leave things alone?”  
**Regina:** “Because as long as she’s alive, she’d find a way to win. To turn you against me and then Henry will never be mine.”  
**Emma:** “He will never be anyone’s unless you fix this. You wake him up!”  
**Regina:** “I can’t!”  
**Emma:** “Don’t you have magic?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “That was the last of it. _(Shrugging off Emma’s grip:)_ It was supposed to put Snow to sleep!”  
**Emma:** “What’s it gonna do to him?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know. Magic here is unpredictable.”  
**Emma:** “So… so he could…”  
**Regina:** “Yes.”  
**Emma:** “So what do we do?”  
**Regina:** “We need help. _(Paces the room:)_ There’s one other person in town who knows about this. Knows about magic.”  
**Emma:** “Mr. Gold…”  
**Regina:** “Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Palace.  
**_(The Evil Queen paces in a rage as the Huntsman arrives.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “Where is he? The prisoner!”  
**Huntsman:** “Escaped.”  
_(The Queen blasts the Huntsman against the wall with her magic. She walks toward him.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “A palace full of guards, and you let him escape?”  
**Huntsman:**  “I did my best.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You failed! And do you know what happens to people who fail me, Huntsman?”  
**Huntsman:** “I’ll find him. You needn’t worry. Leave him to me.”  
_(Regina looks into a mirror, showing Prince Charming running along the beach.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “That won’t be necessary. He’s mine.”  
_(She transports him to the Infinite Forest with her magic.)_

**Prince** **Charming In The Infinite Forest.  
**_(Confused at his sudden change of locale, Charming looks around briefly before running off. He comes to a clearing.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Lost, are we?”  
**Prince Charming:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m just here to help.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, no need. I’ll be fine.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No I don’t think so. This is the Infinite Forest. There’s no way out. Well, except… my way.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I want nothing from you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not even this?”  
_(Holds up Prince Charming’s mother’s ring.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “My mother’s ring.. it was just.. _(Checks his purse:)_ How did you get it!?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The same way I get everything I want… magic! The same magic that allows me to do… _(Tosses the ring into the air and catches it:)_ this. _(The ring now glows:)_ This ring is now enchanted. The closer you get to Snow White, the brighter it will glow. Interested?”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Takes a step toward him:)_ “Give it to me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah! It’s not something for nothing, dearie! Time to make a deal.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No! _(Draws his sword:)_ No more deals!”  
_(Prince Charming attempts to attack_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, who easily dodges him._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears behind him, with a sword.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Over here! _(The pair clash swords briefly and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears behind Prince Charming:)_ Persistent. _(The fight continues:)_ Had enough?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Never!”  
_(The fight continues, Prince Charming scratches_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _face and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _heals it with his magic._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _throws Prince Charming against a tree. Prince Charming rolls onto his back on the ground, and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _stands over him with his sword at his neck.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Looking for this? So brave… so gallant. So pointless. Bravery won’t get you out of this forest, dearie. Magic will. Trust me. This is a deal you want to make, because we both want the same thing.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What’s that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why, you and your true love to be together, of course. Hmm?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Outside Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mary Margaret Blanchard is walking to her car when David Nolan approaches.)_ **  
David:** “Hey.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David.”  
**David:** “I was wrong… About you, about me. About… everything. I didn’t believe in you, and I wish I had a good reason why… But it’s like I keep making these wrong decisions, and I don’t understand why they keep happening. You know, ever since I woke up from that coma, my life hasn’t made a lick of sense. Except for you, and what I’m feeling… It’s love, Mary Margaret.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, why are you here?”  
**David:** “Because Kathryn put a down payment on an apartment in Boston. She’s not gonna use it, but I am. Unless you give me a reason to stay.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David. I can’t.” _(She gets into her car.)_

**The** **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, holding his True Love Potion, stand in the Infinite Forest.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Behold. The most powerful magic of all… True love. _(Prince Charming reaches for the potion:)_ Ah! Careful. This is all I have left of it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What do you know of true love?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, not as much as you, perhaps, but not so little as you might think.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You? You love someone?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “There was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What happened?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “She died. That’s the thing about true love, dearie. It can slip through your fingers. It’s the most powerful magic in the world, the only magic powerful enough to break any curse. It must be protected at all costs.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I don’t understand. What exactly is it you want me to do?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I want you to help me protect it by putting in a safe place for me.” _(He conjures an egg and places the potion inside.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “And where is that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why, inside the belly of a beast, of course!”  
_(Tosses Prince Charming the egg.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Why hide it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Let’s just say… I’m saving it for a rainy day.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.  
**_(Emma and Regina enter.)_ **  
Mr. Gold:** “Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?”  
**Emma:** “We need your help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. _(Looks at Regina:)_ I told you magic comes with a price.”  
**Regina:** “Henry shouldn’t have to pay it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, you should, but alas, we are where we are.”  
**Emma:** “Can you help us?” **  
Mr. Gold:** “Of course. True love, Miss Swan—the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some.” **  
Regina:** “You did?” **  
Mr. Gold:** “Oh yes. From strands of your parents’ hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve.” **  
Emma:** “That’s why I’m the savior, that’s why I can break the curse.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Now you’re getting it.” **  
Emma:** “I don’t care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry.” ** _  
_****Mr. Gold:** “Which is why it’s your lucky day. I didn’t use all the potion. I saved some. For a rainy day.”  
**Emma:** “Well, it’s storming like a bitch. Where is it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Where it is, isn’t the problem. Getting it, is what should worry you.”

**Regina:** “Enough riddles. What do we do?” **  
Mr. Gold:** _“You_ do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan.” ** _  
_****Regina:** “He’s my son. It should be me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “All due respect, but it’s her son. And it has to be her. She’s the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it.” **  
Emma:** “I can do it.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t trust him.” ** _  
_****Emma:** “What choice do we have?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s right dearie, What choice _do_ you have?” **  
Emma:** “Where is this magic?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To Regina:)_ “Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh no no no, not with her. _In_ her. I knew you couldn’t resist bringing her over.”  
**Emma:** “Who is ‘her’?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Someone you should be prepared for. Where you’re going, you’re gonna need this.”  
_(He opens a case, revealing a sword.)_  
**Emma:** “What is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Your father’s sword.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital** **.** _  
(Emma stands over Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry. You were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I’m sorry. _(She places his book on the bedside table:)_ For when you wake up.  
_(_ _She crosses the room and exits as Regina enters:)_ Say what you gotta say, you got ten minutes.”  
**Regina:** “You know where to meet?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Don’t be late.”  
**Regina:** _(Crosses to Henry’s bedside:)_ “I’m sorry.”  
**Jefferson:** _(From across the room:)_ “Pity, isn’t it? There’s nothing harder than not knowing whether you’ll ever see your child again.”  
**Regina:** “Jefferson, now is not a good time.”  
**Jefferson:** _(Walks over:)_ “For you. Well, for me, it’s the perfect time. I’m here to collect. Where is she—my daughter?”  
**Regina:** “ _Snow_ was supposed to eat that apple and she didn’t. As far as I’m concerned, that makes our deal null and void.”  
**Jefferson:** “I did what you asked, and you’re gonna screw me over again?”  
**Regina:** “Look at it however you want, Jefferson. The fact is, I’m done with you.”  
**Jefferson:** “But I’m not done with you.”  
**Regina:** “What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can’t.”  
**Jefferson:** “Do you?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. You don’t have it in you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to save my son.”

**Outside** **August Booth’s** **Room At** **Granny’s Inn.  
**_(Emma knocks on the door.)_  
**Emma:** “August? Please open up. I know you’re in there, open the door.”  
**August:** “I can’t.”  
_(Emma forces the door open. August is laying in his bed, his arms visibly wooden.)_  
**Emma:** “No. What’s happening to you?”  
**August:** “You can see it now. You believe.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I do, but… H-How do I stop this?”  
**August** : “Break the curse.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll do it I promise, but I gotta save Henry first and I need your help.”  
**August** : “No, you don’t.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I do. This is all too much. I-I just… talked to the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can’t do it August, I can’t. No normal person can.”  
**August:** “Luckily for us, you’re not normal. You can save Henry. You can save all of…” _(His words are cut off as his transformation into wood is completed.)_  
**Emma:** “August?” _(Cries.)_

 **Outside The Boarded Up Clock Tower** **.  
**_(Emma paces briefly as Regina arrives and unlocks the door.)  
_**Emma:** “What is this place?”  
**Regina:** “Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?”  
**Emma:** “Lead the way. _(Regina lifts a wall revealing an elevator:)_ Whoa.”  
**Regina:** “Get in.”  
**Emma:** “After you.”  
**Regina:** “It’s a two-person job, the elevator’s hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down.”  
**Emma:** “And I’m just supposed to trust you?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t think you have much choice in the matter, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** “This battle I’m supposed to fight—who is it? What is down there?”  
**Regina** : “An old friend.”  
**Emma:** “Then why don’t _you_ go talk to them?”  
**Regina:** “Because her punishment here was different than everyone else’s. I trapped her… in a different form. She doesn’t wanna hear from me. You have to trust me on that.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, I will go down there. But let’s be clear about something… ‘your Majesty’. If Henry dies…”  
**Regina:** “If Henry dies then I have nothing else to live for. _(Emma clamps up:)_ Let’s get on with it. Now, this is what you’re going to have to do.”

 **Cut** **to:** _  
(Emma, in the elevator going down, unsheathing the sword.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Forbidden Fortress.  
**_(Maleficent ascends some stairs to sit on a throne. Prince Charming’s sword appears at her throat.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Where is it? Where is the beast that reigns over this castle?”  
**Maleficent:** _(Knocks Prince Charming back with magic:)_ “That would be me. _(She stands and descends the steps to Prince Charming:)_ But ‘beast’ is so harsh. I prefer ‘Maleficent’.”  
**Prince** **Charming:** “I’m gonna need a smaller egg.”  
**Maleficent:** “Such a shame. So handsome.”  
_(Prince Charming stands and Maleficent blows out all the candles with magic. Prince Charming flails his sword in the darkness briefly, and Maleficent is heard cackling.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Show yourself, witch.” _  
(Maleficent, now a dragon, appears behind him and chases him across the room.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Beneath The Clock Tower** **.  
** _(The Elevator carrying Emma arrives at the bottom of the shaft. She exits into a mining tunnel, and briefly examines Snow White’s glass coffin. Suddenly, a green eye appears behind her, and Maleficent roars as Emma faces her.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Forbidden Fortress.** _  
(Maleficent shoots flames at Prince Charming, who hides behind a column. He looks down at the egg briefly, and smiles slightly.)_ **  
Prince Charming:** “Come on!”  
_(Maleficent chases him.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Beneath The Clock Tower.** **  
Emma:** _(Looks at the sword:)_ “To hell with this.”  
_(She drops it and takes out her gun, shooting at the dragon, which shoots flames at her as she ducks behind a rock formation_ _.)_

_(We intercut between_ _Storybrooke_ _and the Enchanted Forest. Both Prince Charming and Emma are chased by the dragon Maleficent. Prince Charming jumps on the dragon, throwing the egg into her mouth before being thrown off and jumping out the window into the water below. In_ _Storybrooke_ _, Maleficent, in her dragon form, falls down a pit and then flies back up.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital** **.**  
_(Mary Margaret is at Henry’s bedside, reading to him.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “ ‘And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew that all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness.’ Henry, when I gave you this book it was because I knew… I know life doesn’t always have a happy end. But I thought… _(The machines start beeping rapidly:)_ What is it? Dr. Whale!? _(_ _Dr._ _Whale and a nurse rush in:)_ What—What is wrong?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Nurse, get her out of here. NOW!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s going on?”  
_(A nurse escorts her out, and another performs CPR on Henry.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “His heart rate’s falling. Come on, Henry!”  
**Announcer:** “Nurse to ICU, STAT. Nurse to ICU, STAT. Defibrillator team to ICU, defibrillator team to ICU.”  
_(We pan out from the ICU, following someone in scrubs as they open the ‘Exit’ door that leads to the psychiatric ward.)_  
**Man:** _(Hands tea to Nurse Ratched:)_ “Your tea.”  
**Nurse Ratched:** “Thank you. What’s the commotion upstairs?”  
**Man:** “There’s a sick boy, he took a bad turn.”  
**Nurse Ratched:** “How tragic. Is there any hope for a–”  
_(She slumps over, unconscious.)_  
**Jefferson:** “Recovery? _(We see the man to be Jefferson:)_ Doubtful. _(He takes the keys and a coat, walking down the hallway to the room of Belle. He unlocks the door and extends his hand to her:)_ Come with me.”  
**Belle:** “Who are you? Why are you doing this?”  
**Jefferson:** “My name is Jefferson, and I need your help to do something that I can’t. There’s a man, his name is Mr. Gold **.** Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you’ve been, and that Regina locked you up.”  
**Belle:** “Wait a minute, what?”  
**Jefferson:** “It’s very important. Mr. Gold’s gonna protect you but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He’s gonna know what to do. You understand?”  
**Belle:** “Yes, I-I have to find Mr. Gold.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **A Beach Near The** **Forbidden Fortress.  
**_(Prince Charming walks out of the water toward_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Impressive, dearie. Very impressive, indeed. Come warm yourself.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I have done what you’ve asked. Return my ring to me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Of course, you’re in a bit of a rush. How rude of me. _(He holds up the ring:)_ With this… Prince Charming… you will find her.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Takes the ring:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Something’s missing. _(He transforms Prince Charming’s clothing into much fancier attire:)_ Now you’re ready for your big moment.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Why do you want us together? What do you get out of it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m a fan of true love, dearie, and, more importantly, what it creates.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. In** **The Mining Tunnels** **.  
** _(Emma is shooting at Maleficent. Realizing it doesn’t work, she grabs the sword and throws it into the dragon, destroying her, leaving behind the egg from_ _the Enchanted Forest_ _that contains the True Love Potion.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Prince Charming rides through the countryside on a white steed, enters the forest and arrives at Snow White’s coffin, surrounded by dwarves.)_  
**Doc:** “You’re too late.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. No! At least let me say goodbye.”  
_(The dwarves remove the lid and Prince Charming kisses Snow White, releasing a blast of magic. Snow_ _White_ _gasps and awakens.)_  
**Snow White:** “You found me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Did you ever doubt I would?”

 **A Short Time Later.  
**_(Prince_ _Charming and Snow White walking along a beach.)_ ** _  
_****Snow White:** “How did you do it?” **  
Prince Charming:** “With this. _(Holds up his mother’s ring:)_ It’s my mother’s ring. It… led me back to you. And now… I never want it off your finger. _(He gets down on one knee:)_ Will you marry me?” **  
Snow White:** “What do you think?”  
_(They kiss.)  
_**Prince Charming:** “What is it?”  
**Snow White:** “There’s the little matter of your father and my stepmother.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Ah. That. I’m open to suggestions.”  
**Snow White:** “Here’s one. Let’s take back the kingdom.”  
**Prince Charming:** “How?”  
**Snow White:** “Like we shall do everything, together.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(David gets into his truck and drives away.)_

 **Clock Tower.** **  
**_(Emma in the elevator, riding back up. It stops suddenly.)  
_**Emma:** “Regina! What the hell was that?! Regina!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Miss Swan? You’ve got it?”  
**Emma:** “Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve come to check on you. I’m glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator.”  
**Emma:** “What? I’m coming up!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No there’s– there’s no time for this. You can’t possibly scale the wall and carry that.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah? Well I can try.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No you can’t, just toss it up. Your boy’s gonna be fine. I promise. We’re running out of time, toss it up.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. You hold on to it, I’ll be right up. _(She tosses up the egg and Gold walks away:)_ Mr. Gold? Gold! _(Emma climbs up and out of the shaft to find Regina, tied up:)_ Regina?”  
**Regina:** _(As Emma yanks the tape off her mouth:)_ “He tricked you! How could you give him that?”  
**Emma:** “Where is he?”  
**Regina:** “Gone. _(Emma unties her:)_ Gold. He manipulated all of this.”  
**Emma:** “Come on, he can’t be that far! _(Both women’s cell phones start ringing and they check them:)_ It’s the hospital.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital** **.  
**_(Emma and Regina rush to the ICU as_ _Dr._ _Whale and Mother Superior exit.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “We did everything we could.”  
**Mother Superior:** “I’m sorry. You’re too late.”  
_(Emma enters the ICU as a nurse turns off a machine and removes a breathing mask from Henry’s face.)_

**Mr** **. Gold’s** **Shop** **.** _  
(Mr. Gold takes out a key and opens the egg, removing the True Love Potion. As the bell rings indicating someone entering, Gold quickly puts the potion away.)_  
**Woman:** “Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold?”  
**Gold:** “Yes I am, but I’m afraid the shop’s closed–” _  
(He turns around and stops, realizing the woman is Belle.)_  
**Belle:** “I was uh, I was told to-to find and tell you that Regina locked me up. Does that mean anything to you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(He reaches out and touches her:)_ “You’re real. You’re alive. She did this to you?”  
**Belle:** “I was told you’d protect me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Embraces her, sobbing slightly:)_ “Oh yes. Yes I’ll protect you.”  
**Belle:** “Um, I’m sorry, do I-do I know you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. But you will.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.** **  
**_(Emma, Regina,_ _Dr._ _Whale and Mother Superior are gathered around Henry’s bed.)_  
**Regina:** “No… _(She turns and cries on_ _Dr._ _Whale’s shoulder:)_ No.”  
**Emma:** _(Crosses to Henry, tears running down her face:)_ “I love you Henry.”  
_(She kisses his forehead and a blast of light radiates out. Henry gasps and wakes up.)_  
**Henry:** “I love you, too. You saved me.”  
**Regina:** “You did it.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **  
** _(_ _The blast radiates through the town. Mary Margaret, Ruby and Granny, Archie Hopper and David are affected by the blast, looking slightly confused. David, nearing the ‘Leaving_ _Storybrooke_ _’ sign, stops his truck and looks back.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.** **  
Emma:** “Henry, what’s going on?”  
**Regina:** “No.”  
**Henry:** “The curse… I think you broke it!”  
**Mother Superior:** “That was true love’s kiss.”  
**Regina:** “No. No!”  
**Mother Superior:** “If I were you, your Majesty, I’d find a place to hide.”  
**Regina:** _(Approaches Henry’s bed:)_ “Henry… no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I _do_ love you.” _  
(She leaves.)_

**Storybrooke** **.** **Main Street.** **  
**_(David is walking along the street. He spots Mary Margaret.)_  
**David:** “Snow!”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looks up:)_ “Charming. _(The two run to each other:)_ You found me.”  
**David:** “Did you ever doubt I would?” _  
(They kiss.)  
_

**Mills House. Henry’s Room** **.  
** _(Regina sits on Henry’s bed, picks up his pillow, and sobs into it.)  
_

**The Woods** **.  
**_(Mr. Gold and Belle are walking.)_  
**Belle:** “Wait.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no. We’re very close.”  
**Belle:** “Rumplestiltskin, wait. _(He stops, turns, and she catches up to him:)_ I-I remember. I-I love you.” _(They hug.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, yes. And I love you, too. But hey, there’ll be time for that. There’ll be time for everything. But first, there’s something I must do.”  
_(The two come to the wishing well.)_  
**Belle:** “What is this?”  
**Mr Gold:** “This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost.”  
_(Mr. Gold drops the True Love Potion into the well. Purple smoke rises out and spreads outward.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.** **  
Emma:** “Henry, what’s going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn’t they go back?”  
**Henry:** “I… I don’t know.”  
_(A nurse drops something on the floor, Emma approaches her.)_  
**Emma:** “You okay?” _(She looks toward the window, shocked.)  
_

**Mills House. Henry’s R** **oom.  
** _(Regina looks out the window at the smoke engulfing the town.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.** _  
(Emma and Henry look out the window.)_  
**Emma:** “What is that?”  
**Henry:** “Something bad.”

 **The Wishing Well** **.** _  
(Purple smoke continues to flow.)_  
**Belle:** “I-I don’t understand…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We’re in a land without magic, Belle, and I’m bringing it. Magic… is coming.”  
**Belle:** “Why?”  
**Mr Gold:** “Why? Because magic… is power.”

 **Mills House. Henry’s Room** **.  
** _(Regina looks out the window at the smoke covering the town and smiles.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.  
**_(David_ _and Mary Margaret hold each other as the smoke engulfs them. We see the clock tower. As it’s engulfed, the clock strikes 8:15.)_  

 


	17. Broken

**New York City. A** **Mysterious Man Heads Home** **.  
** _(Upon arriving at his apartment, it begins to rain, and he notices that his window is up. The man attempts to close it, but the window is jammed. As he tries to force the window down, the man drops his cell phone down the fire escape. He leans on a desk, lowering his head, when a dove lands on the windowsill and leaves a postcard behind. One side reads ‘Broken’, the other has a picture of the_ _Storybrooke_ _Clock Tower and the phrase, ‘Greetings from_ _Storybrooke_ _’.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Two** **Riders Approach A Castle** **.**  
_(Inside, Prince Phillip cuts through the thorns surrounding the altar on which Aurora slumbers. Prince Phillip approaches the altar and, just before kissing Aurora, speaks to his traveling companion.)_  
**Phillip:** “If this works, we don’t tell her everything. Not right away.”   
_(His companion nods. Phillip kisses Aurora, a burst of True Love springs forth, and Princess Aurora awakens.)_  
**Aurora:** “Phillip?”  
**Phillip:** “Yes, Aurora.”  
**Aurora:** “I told you not to come after me. _(The two kiss. Phillip’s companion walks away and Aurora sits up, looking around:)_ How long have I been asleep? What happened?”  
**Phillip:** “It doesn’t matter, the worst of it is over. Now that we’re together, we’ll restore this castle. And our kingdom. As we dreamt, be here always.”  
**Aurora:** “Where is everyone? Why does it need to be rebuilt?”  
**Phillip:** “It’s a long story. And you, my love, need rest.”  
**Aurora:** “I’ve had my fill of rest.”  
**Phillip:** “Then come with me. _(He lifts her down from the altar:)_ Our people have gathered in a new safe haven. We must join them.”  
**Aurora:** “A safe haven. From Maleficent?”  
**Phillip:** “No. Worry not, she can no longer harm us.”  
**Aurora:** “First she goes after my mother. Then me. Forgive me if I’m still a bit wary.”  
**Phillip:** “Don’t be. There are new dangers now. But nothing we can’t handle.”  
_(The two kiss.)_  

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Main Street.** **  
**_(The purple mist dissipates, leaving Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, memories regained, together in the street.)_ **  
Mary Margaret:** “What’s happening?”  
**David:** “Let’s find out.”  
_(Mary Margaret nods. Holding hands, the two begin walking down the street, and encounter Ruby and Granny, their memories also regained, embracing.)_  
**Ruby:** “Snow?”  
_(The two embrace as David and Granny hug; the Seven Dwarves approach. Granny hugs Mary Margaret as David and Ruby also embrace.)_  
**Leroy:** “Your Highness? _(Mary Margaret smiles at the dwarves; they bow and share a group hug:)_ The Curse, it’s broken?”  
**David:** “It would appear so.” _(He clasps hands with Leroy.)_  
**Ruby:** “So what do we do now?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Now? Now I find my daughter.”

**Emma:** “So it’s true.”  
_(Apprehensively, Charming and Snow turn and walk towards Emma.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(She touches Emma’s face, then hugs her, tears in her eyes:)_ “You found us.” _(David hugs Emma as well.)_  
**Henry:** “Grandpa?”   
_(Mary Margaret laughs.)_  
**David:** “Yeah, kid. I suppose so.”   
_(He hugs Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “She did it. She saved you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She saved all of us.”  
**Emma:** “I… Well…”  
**Leroy:** “Uh, then why are we still here?”  
**David:** “That, my friend, is an excellent question.”  
**Mr. Clark:** _(Sneezes:)_ “And what was that smoke?”  
**Doc:** “Who did this?”  
**Bashful:** “And what was that smoke?”  
**Walter:** “And why?”  
**Happy:** “And _what_ was that smoke?”  
**Mother Superior:** “Magic. _(She joins the group:)_ It’s here. I can feel it.”   
**Henry:** “Magic? In Storybrooke? But you’re the Blue Fairy. Do something magical.”  
**Mother Superior:** “It’s not quite that simple, Henry. No wand. No Fairy Dust. Matters are complicated now.”  
**Leroy:** “Let’s go to the person responsible for bringing it, the Queen.”   
_(The other dwarves nod and voice agreement.)_  
**Emma:** “No. Wait. It wasn’t Regina.”

**The Wishing Well.**  
_(Mr. Gold and Belle speak at the well.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “My darling, Belle. You have to tell me what happened to you.”  
**Belle:** “I was abducted.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “By Regina?”  
**Belle:** _(She nods:)_ “She locked me away until her curse. And I’ve been in the asylum ever since.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “For 28 years. _(Belle nods:)_ All these years, you’ve been here. Alive.”  
**Belle:** “Is that—is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, no. But it might come in handy.”  
**Belle:** “No. No!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I cannot let this stand, Belle, I _will not_ let this stand!”  
**Belle:** “Look. _(She takes his hand:)_ Promise me. Promise me you won’t give in to your hate. Promise me you won’t kill her. _(Gold looks away from her, saying nothing:)_ _Promise me_ and we can be together.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh. _(Caressing her face:)_ Sweetheart, I promise.”   
_(They kiss and embrace.)_

 **Main Street** **.**  
_(Emma, Henry, her parents, the dwarves, Mother Superior, Ruby, and Granny walk down the street.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Is there anything that you wanted to ask us? I mean, you must have questions.”  
**Emma:** “The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh… Shouldn’t we talk about ‘it’ first?”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Us. Your life. Everything?”  
**Emma:** “Can we do ‘everything’ maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine. Or several bottles.”  
**David:** “I know it’s a lot to take in. For all of us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And we don’t want to push, but we’ve waited for this moment for so long…”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, so have I! I’ve thought about this moment my entire life. I’ve imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being… I-I just need a little time. That’s-that’s all.”   
_(A commotion is heard.)_  
**David:** “Snow?”   
_(Many townspeople, including_ _Dr._ _Whale, are running through the streets. Archie Hopper runs toward the group.)_  
**Archie:** “There you are. Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale’s whipped everyone into a frenzy. They’re going to Regina’s house. They’re gonna kill her!”  
**Leroy:** “Great, let’s watch.”  
**Archie:** “No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she’s done, killing her is wrong.”  
**Henry:** “He’s right. _(To Emma:)_ Please. She’s still my mom.”  
**Emma:** _(Looking at Mary Margaret:)_ “We have to stop them.”  
**David:** “If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter.”   
_(He and Mary Margaret share a glance, nodding. The group takes off down the street.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Aurora’s Palace.  
**_(Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora’s reunion continues.)_  
**Phillip:** “I missed you so much.”  
_(Phillip’s companion walks purposefully to an entryway, laying a hand on the ground, which trembles. They draw their sword, and a creature bursts up through the floor, knocking them back. Phillip rushes up to the creature, swinging his sword at it.)_  
**Aurora:** _(Still on the dais:)_ “Phillip!”  
_(Phillip slashes at the creature, cutting off an amulet, which falls to the ground. The creature shrieks and flies off. Phillip, bare-handed, picks up the amulet.)_  
**Aurora:** “What was that thing?”  
**Phillip:** “Something bad.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.  
**_(Mr. Gold and Belle enter the shop.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You, uh… You wait here, Belle. I’m gonna find you something to wear. You’ve spent enough time in these rags.”  
**Belle:** “Thank you.”  
_(Gold enters the back of his shop and unlocks a large cabinet. Putting on gloves, he removes a small container. Opening it, he removes the same amulet dropped by the creature in the Enchanted Forest.)  
_

**The Mills’ House.**  
_(The mob of townspeople shout outside as_ _Dr._ _Whale bangs on Regina's front door.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Open up! _(Banging on the door:)_ Open up or we’re coming in!” _(Bangs on the door again; it opens.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sweetly:)_ “Can I help you?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “That smirk isn’t gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us. And now…”  
**Regina:** “What? Now you’re gonna kill me?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Eventually. But first, you need to suffer.”  
**Regina:** _(Stepping outside and shoving_ _Dr._ _Whale:)_ “Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us. _(Addressing the crowd:)_ That’s right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears. _(Slowly raising her arms and enunciating:)_ Here she is!”   
_(She flings her hands forward and the crowd cowers and ducks, all clearly expecting magic. However, nothing happens. Regina looks shocked and the crowd recovers.)_  
**Man 1:** “She’s powerless!”  
**Regina:** _(Looking down at her hands:)_ “What?”  
**Man 2:** “Get her!”   
_(_ _Dr._ _Whale and the crowd move toward her_ _.)_

**Dr.** **Whale:** “Now, _(He shoves her up against a column:)_ where were we?”  
_(As_ _Dr._ _Whale raises his hands toward Regina’s throat, Emma and company arrive.)_  
**Emma:** _(Pushing through the crowd:)_ “Let her go! Let her go! _(She grabs_ _Dr._ _Whale’s arm:)_ Let her go!”   
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Why should I listen to you?”  
**Emma:** “Because I am still the Sheriff.”  
**David:** “Because she saved you. _All_ of you!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify _this_!”  
**Emma:** “We are not murderers here.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Well, we’re not from this world.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, you’re in it now.”  
**David:** _(Putting himself between_ _Dr._ _Whale and Regina:)_ “Okay, Whale. We’re done.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Back off! You’re not my Prince.”  
**David:** _(Pauses:)_ “Who are you, Whale?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “That’s my business.”  
**David:** “Well, my business is making sure this town doesn’t go to hell, so whether or not I’m your Prince isn’t the issue. We have a lot to figure out.   
And this isn’t the way to do it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Moving next to Regina:)_ “And Regina’s death won’t provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly, for ours.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.**  
_(Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry are present as David locks Regina in a cell.)_  
**Regina:** “So, I’m a prisoner now?”  
**David:** “If the curse is broken, why didn’t we go back?”  
**Regina:** “Because there’s nothing to go back to. That land is gone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We should get to Gold.”  
_(The group exits. Regina eyes the lock on the door, holding out her hand as if attempting to use magic.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Entering:)_ “Magic is different here, _dearie_.”  
**Regina:** “I noticed. I assume this is all your doing.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Most things are.”  
**Regina:** “Get to it, Rumple. What do you want? You here to finish the job?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no. You’re safe from me.”  
**Regina:** “I feel so relieved.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I made a promise to someone that I won’t kill you.”  
**Regina:** “Who could elicit that from you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle.”  
**Regina:** “She’s alive?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You are a dreadful liar.”  
**Regina:** “I could have killed her. But I didn’t.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, you did much worse than that. You kept her alive, so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I’ve got in store for you.”   
_(He reaches through the bars of the cell, grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling it to him. He produces the amulet and presses it against her open palm.)_  
**Regina:** _(Gasping:)_ “Is that…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape. Destiny. And I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant. _(He releases her. Regina pulls back her hand and glares at him. He chuckles:)_ Oh.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Aurora’s Palace.**  
_(Aurora, Phillip, and his traveling companion continue to converse.)_  
**Companion:** “Qui Shen. _(Phillip puts the amulet into a purse at his side:)_ In your land you would call it a Wraith.”  
**Aurora:** _(To Phillip:)_ “I’m sorry, who is this?”  
**Mulan:** _(Removing her helmet, Phillip’s traveling companion is revealed to be Mulan:)_ “A friend.”  
**Aurora:** “You’re a girl?”  
**Mulan:** “Woman. My name is Mulan.”  
**Phillip:** “In your absence, she has helped me like no other. We’ve fought many battles together.”  
**Aurora:** “With a woman.” _(Phillip nods.)_  
**Mulan:** “And now we have another to wage. The Qui Shen, the Wraith, is one of the most dangerous creatures in all the known lands. A soul sucker. According to legend it marks its victims and removes their souls, damning them for all eternity. _(The Wraith’s wailing is heard:)_ Those are the sounds of the souls it’s trapped, trying to escape. But fortune favoured us, as we all avoided the mark. We need to begin our journey.” _(She turns and walks away.)_  
**Phillip:** “It’s okay. We’ll be safe with our people.”   
_(The two embrace. Phillip notices a mark on his hand from the Wraith’s amulet. As Aurora turns, Phillip hides his hand before she sees.)_  
**Aurora:** “Phillip, what is it?”  
**Phillip:** “Nothing. Everything is fine.”

 **Storybrooke** **. The** **Woods** **.  
**_(Mr. Gold drops the amulet on the ground in a small clearing, his dagger in hand.)_  
**Mr.Gold** **:** _(Holding the dagger aloft:)_ “The Dark One summons thee!”  
_(Gold stabs the dagger into the ground near the amulet. The scene then jumps to Regina, on the cot in her cell, sitting up abruptly; gasping._ _She_ _looks at her hand; The mark of the Wraith has appeared on it.)_

_(The scene transitions back to Gold in the woods. The Wraith appears from the amulet, rising up with the amulet around its neck.)  
_

**Main Street** **.**  
_(Emma closes the door of Ruby’s car, with Henry inside, as David and Mary Margaret look on.)_  
**Emma:** “Keep him safe, Ruby.”   
_(Ruby and Henry drive off.)_  
**David:** “Don’t push it, Snow.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I won’t.”  
**Emma:** “You guys ready?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We need to talk.”  
**Emma:** “I- Well, I don’t… I just- I don’t wanna talk.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But I do, okay? Gold can wait. I can’t. You’re my _daughter_. And I wanna talk to you. I know that we _have_ talked. But we didn’t know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn’t have even talked about. One-night stands and the like.”  
**David:** “One-night stands?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Whale.”  
**David:** “Whale?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We were cursed. That is neither here nor there. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter. And now we do. And, so, please, let’s talk.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. What do you want to talk about?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re together, finally. And I can’t help but think you’re not happy about it.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I am. But, see, here’s the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for 28 years I only knew one thing, that my parents sent me away.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We did that to give you your best chance.”  
**Emma:** “You did it for everyone. Because that’s who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses. And that’s great and amazing, and wonderful, but it doesn’t change the fact that for my entire life, I’ve been alone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But if we hadn’t sent you away, you would’ve been cursed, too.”  
**Emma:** “But we would’ve been together. Which curse is worse? _(Pause:)_ Come on. Let’s just… Let’s go find Gold.”   
_(She walks off. As they gaze after her, Mary Margaret and David join hands.)_  

**The Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Mulan, Prince Phillip, and Princess Aurora journey through the woods on horseback. Mulan stops.)_  
**Mulan:** “We should camp here tonight. The Wraith only appears when light is absent. That’s why it ran when it first appeared. Light is its adversary.”  
**Aurora:** “And you want to stop? Now?”  
**Mulan:** “It’s looking for a mark. Something alive. Our best bet is to be still until night passes.”  
**Phillip:** “She’s right. We have to rest here. _(The scene transitions to the trio making camp; Phillip fashions a makeshift tent for Aurora:)_ Here. You should sleep.”  
**Aurora:** “No, I-I can’t.”  
**Phillip:** “Just relax, it’ll come.”  
**Aurora:** “No, I mean I _won’t_ sleep. Not after what I just went through. _(Phillip pauses, gazing at her. She takes his hand:)_ What’s wrong?”  
**Phillip:** “I just missed you so much.”  
**Aurora:** _(Smiling:)_ “And now you don’t have to.”  
**Phillip:** “I’m going to find wood to build us a fire. I’ll be back in five minutes.”   
_(He kisses her passionately.)_  
**Aurora:** _(Laughing:)_ “That’s a see-you-in-five-minutes kiss?”  
**Phillip:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I’m making up for lost time. I love you.”  
**Aurora:** “I love you, too.”   
_(Phillip walks away. Out of Aurora’s view, a tear runs down his face.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Gold’s** **Shop** **.  
**_(Mr. Gold is making tea as Emma, Mary Margaret, and David arrive.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What can I do for you?”  
**Emma:** “What you can do is tell us what you did.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to be more specific.”  
**David:** “You know damn well what we’re talking about.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You double-crossed Emma, you, uh, took your—uh—potion from her.”  
**David:** “And did who-knows-what to this town.”  
**Emma:** “And worst of all you risked Henry’s life.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that is quite a litany of grievances, now, isn’t it?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe I don’t need answers. Maybe I just need to punch you in the face.”

**Mr. Gold:** “Oh. _(Laughing:)_ Really, dearie? _(Coming from behind the counter:)_ Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, all right? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Is the curse broken? And let’s see here, Miss Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you’re reunited. Seems like rather than a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you.”  
**Emma:** “Twist my words all you want, what was the purple haze that you brought?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You know. _(With a flourish:)_ Magic.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not telling.”  
_(There is a rumbling; the store shakes.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell was that?”   
_(David and Mary Margaret look out the door window. The Wraith is heard, wailing, and a strong wind is blowing along the main street. Streetlights flicker and sparks fly.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “ _That_ is my gift to you. _That_ is gonna take care of Regina.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, come on!”  
**David:** “We need to go take care of this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If you can stand to lose her, of course. After all you’ve shared together.”  
**David:** “Wait, what does he mean by that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Panicked, pulls David out of the shop:)_ “I’ll explain on the way.”  
**Emma:** _(Grimaces:)_ “Thanks for that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Smirks:)_ “Well, that’ll make things interesting, won’t it?”   
**Emma:** “We’re not done.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I know. You still owe me a favour. _(Emma leaves to follow her parents and Mr. Gold returns to making tea. Belle emerges, a troubled look on her face:)_ Hey.”  
**Belle:** “You lied to me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I-I kept my word. ( _Deliberately:) I_ will not kill her.”  
**Belle:** “You toy with words like you do people. You’re still a man who makes wrong choices. _(Gold looks down:)_ I thought you’d changed.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Scoffing:)_ “What, in the hour you’ve known me? _(Belle, visibly hurt, heads for the door:)_ Belle, I-I-I’m sorry. Belle, I’m sorry. _(She pauses, door open, looking back at him:)_ I am.” _(Belle exits, slamming the door behind her.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. The** **Camp** **,** **Near Sunset** **.**  
_(Princess Aurora sits in her tent, Mulan strikes a flint, attempting to light a fire. The Wraith is heard wailing. Aurora rises and walks toward Mulan, looking around.)_  
**Aurora:** “Where’s Phillip?”  
**Mulan:** “I thought he was in your tent.”  
**Aurora:** “He said he was making a fire.”  
**Mulan:** _“I’m_ making the fire.”  
**Aurora:** “I can see that.”  
**Mulan:** _(Rising and looking around:)_ “He left. The horses are gone.”  
**Aurora:** “Why would he leave?”  
**Mulan:** “Because he was marked.” _(She gathers up her tinderbox.)_  
**Aurora:** “What are you doing?”  
**Mulan:** “Going after him. He’s sacrificing himself for you.”  
**Aurora:** “No, for both of us! We have to get him!”  
**Mulan:** “I’m going alone. You’ll only slow me down.”  
**Aurora:** “No, I won’t slow you… Mulan! _(Mulan hurries off:)_ Mulan! _(She grabs her shawl:)_ Mulan, wait! _(Mulan is gone, Aurora hurries after her:)_ Mulan! _(Looking for her:)_ MULAN!!”

**Storybrooke** **. The Wraith** **Flies Down The Main Street** **.**  
_(In her cell, Regina holds her marked hand and the lights flicker.)_  
**Regina:** “Hello? Who’s there?”  
_(The Wraith appears. It rips off the door to Regina’s cell. With a gesture of its hand, it begins sucking out Regina’s soul. Suddenly, David appears with a chair.)_  
**David:** “Hey!”  
_(He slams the Wraith with the chair, which it sends flying across the room. David attempts to attack the creature; it sends him flying, too. Mary Margaret attempts to enter the fray and the Wraith moves a desk, making her step back. The creature then sends the desk toward David, who narrowly avoids it, then continues to suck out Regina’s soul. Mary Margaret, a can in hand, sneaks up to the Wraith.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Over here!”   
_(Using a lighter and the canister, she creates a flame directed at the creature. The wraith then flies out the window. Regina makes choked noises; Emma rushes to help her up.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell was that thing?”  
**Regina:** _(Accepting her help:)_ “A Wraith. A soul sucker.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Did I-”  
**Regina:** “-Kill it? No. It’s regenerating. It’ll be back. It doesn’t stop until it devours its prey. _(Showing her marked hand:)_ Me.”  
**Emma:** “So, how _do_ we kill it?”  
**Regina:** “There’s no way. Can’t kill something that’s already dead.”  
**Emma:** “Then we have a problem.”  
**David:** “No, we don’t. Regina does.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David?”  
**Emma:** “You wanna let her die?”  
**David:** “Why not? Then it goes away. Then we’re safe.”  
**Regina:** “That’s quite the example you’re setting for your daughter, there.”  
**David:** “No. _You_ don’t get to judge us! Especially when-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David!”  
**Regina:** _(Looks curiously at them:)_ “Especially when _what_?”  
_(David fumes but doesn’t speak and Mary Margaret doesn’t meet her eye.)_  
**Emma:** “They know. About us.”  
**Regina:** “Oh. _(Shakes this awkward revelation off and continues:)_ Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from? Gold.”  
**David:** _(Advancing:)_ “To destroy _you_.”  
**Emma:** “I made a promise to Henry. She’s not dying.” _(Regina looks shocked.)_  
_(David steps back, reluctantly.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To Regina:)_ “If it can’t be killed, what do you suggest?”  
**Regina:** “We send it somewhere it can’t hurt anyone.”

**Town** **Hall.** **Regina’s** **Office** **.**  
_(Regina sets the box containing Jefferson’s hat on a table and opens it as Emma looks on.)_  
**Regina:** “Did Henry really ask you to protect me?”  
**Emma:** “Yes.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles slightly and hesitantly asks:)_ “Is that the only reason you’re-”  
**Emma:** “You really wanna talk about this now?”  
**Regina:** “We may not get another chance.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes a breath:)_ “All right, what first? The fact that you cursed my entire family or the part where you’ve been lying to me since the day we met?”  
**Regina:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “You’re not dying today, not if I can help it. So why don’t we save our first _honest_ conversation for another time. _(Regina nods and takes the hat out of its box:)_ The hat. You had it all along.”  
**Regina:** “What do you mean?”  
**Emma:** “That’s Jefferson’s hat.”  
**Regina:** _(A pause:)_ “You know Jefferson?”  
**David:** _(Entering with Mary Margaret, carrying brooms:)_ “Torches. For when it comes back. I know it’s old-fashioned, but so am I.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So, how does it work?”  
_(Scene transitions to the group entering the main hall; Regina carrying the hat.)_  
**Regina:** “It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there.”  
**David:** “Oh, yeah, just that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t understand, I thought our land was gone.”  
_(David begins lighting the brooms.)_  
**Regina:** “It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists… Well, that’s banishing it to oblivion.”  
_(She begins to attempt to spin the hat; the lights flicker and the Wraith’s wailing is heard.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina…”  
**Regina:** _(Still attempting to spin the hat:)_ “I’m trying.”   
_(The wailing is heard; the doors to the main hall blow open and the scene cuts to black_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. The** **Woods** **.**  
_(Mulan, holding a torch, examines tracks on the ground when a sound is heard. She reflexively draws her sword, pointing it toward the sound; it’s Princess Aurora approaching on horseback.)_  
**Aurora:** “I found one of the horses. I’m coming with you.” _(She dismounts.)_  
**Mulan:** _(Sheathing her sword:)_ “You need to stay here. It’s dangerous.”  
**Aurora:** “I wasn’t asking for your permission.”  
**Mulan:** “That thing out there is dangerous. And Phillip? He left to protect you. So even if I don’t believe in his methods, I’m gonna honour his wishes. I’m gonna keep you safe.”  
**Aurora:** “I never asked him to.”  
**Mulan:** “You never had to. Everything he does, he does for you. And now he’s gonna die for you. Love is sacrifice. Something you clearly don’t understand.” _(She turns away.)_  
**Aurora:** “I’m not gonna let him face that alone.”  
**Mulan:** “He won’t. But with all due respect, Your Highness, Phillip’s best chance is _me_.“  
**Aurora:** “You love him.”  
**Mulan:** “What?”  
**Aurora:** “Phillip. You love him, too.”  
**Mulan:** “I owe him much. We fought many battles together, side by side. Nothing more.“  
**Aurora:** “Deny it all you want, I _know_ love when I see it.”  
**Mulan:** “You’re wrong.”  
**Aurora:** _(The wailing is heard again:)_ “Phillip…”

 **Storybrooke** **. Town** **Hall** **.**  
_(The Wraith enters the main hall. David readies himself to fight it with a torch on one side of a railing; Regina continues to attempt to spin the hat with Emma and Mary Margaret on the other side.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “I know.”   
_(David battles the Wraith; Mary Margaret pours alcohol along the railing.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David!”  
**David:** _(He closes the gate of the railing and sets it alight with his torch:)_ “Hurry!”  
**Regina:** “It’s not working.”   
_(David continues to slash at the wraith with his torch.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. The** **Woods** **.  
**_(Phillip, alone, slashes a torch around.)_  
**Phillip:** “Come on, you bastard! _(He looks around; Aurora and Mulan ride up:)_ No! Stay back!”  
**Aurora:** “Phillip! What are you doing?”  
**Phillip:** “You know what I’m doing.”  
**Aurora:** “No, please. We can help you fight!”  
**Phillip:** “Go! It will find me. _(The Wraith’s wailing is heard; Phillip turns, showing the women his hand:)_ I’ve been marked. It’s too late for me. Go, there’s no other way.”  
**Mulan:** “Yes, there is. Give me the talisman, I can mark myself. You can live.”  
**Phillip:** “This is my choice. To save you. To save _both_ of you.”  
**Aurora:** “No, Phillip, I don’t wanna live without you.”  
**Phillip:** “Neither do I. _(The Wraith approaches from above:)_ You two need to keep each other safe.”  
**Aurora:** “Phillip, no!”  
_(The Wraith hovers above Phillip.)_  
**Phillip:** _(Turning his head slightly:)_ “I love you.”  
_(He throws down his torch. With a gesture, the Wraith sucks out his soul as Aurora and Mulan scream behind him. Phillip falls to the ground, lifeless, and the Wraith is sucked back into its amulet. The women kneel over Phillip’s body, Aurora sobbing.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Town** **Hall** **.**  
_(The fight continues.)_  
**Regina:** _(Still attempting to spin the hat:)_ “It’s not working!”  
**Emma:** “What is the problem?”  
**Regina:** “Magic. It’s different here.”  
**David:** “Now would be the time!”  
_(Emma kneels beside Regina and touches her arm. Suddenly, the hat spins, opening a portal. David is knocked back, and the Wraith heads for Regina, standing between it and the portal with Emma.)_  
**David:** “It’s coming!”   
**Emma:** “Regina!”   
_(Emma pushes her out of the way. The Wraith is sucked into the portal, but as it disappears, it grabs Emma’s ankle and pulls her in too.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “NOOOO!!”  
**David:** “NO!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m not losing her again!”  
**David:** “Neither am I.”   
_(He rises; Mary Margaret jumps into the portal. David attempts to follow, but the portal closes; he simply lands on top of the hat, crushing it.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Aurora’s Palace.  
**_(Phillip is laying in state on the altar Aurora slumbered on. Aurora and Mulan converse as they gaze at him.)_  
**Aurora:** “This palace was to be our home. We were to spend eternity here.”  
**Mulan:** “How did you end up here in your cursed state?”  
**Aurora:** “You’re not the only one who knows about sacrifice.”  
**Mulan:** _(Withdrawing the Wraith’s amulet, she places it in a satchel and hands it to Aurora:)_ “You should have it.”  
**Aurora:** _(Taking it:)_ “Thank you.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Town** **Hall** **.**  
_(David, getting up from the floor, has crushed the hat. Regina stands shocked as he confronts her.)_  
**David:** “No. _(Angrily:)_ Where are they?”  
**Regina:** “I have no idea.”  
**David:** _(Approaching her:)_ “Are they dead?”  
**Regina:** “The curse, it destroyed all the lands-”  
**David:** “ARE THEY DEAD!?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know!”  
**David:** “I should’ve killed you myself!”   
_(He steps closer, raising his hand as if to strike.)_  
**Regina:** “Well, then, what’s stopping you? _(She shoves him back; magic slams him against the wall; vines from the wallpaper hold him in place just off the ground, choking him:)_ You think you’re some heroic Prince? Please. You’re nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should’ve killed you when I could. And now… Now I can.”  
**Henry:** _(Entering with Ruby:)_ “Mom?”  
**Regina:** “Henry, what are you doing here?”  
**Henry:** “What are _you_ doing?”  
**Regina:** _(Walking over to him:)_ “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”  
_(The vines release David and he falls to the floor. Ruby rushes over to aid him.)_  
**Henry:** “Wh—where’s my mom? Where’s-”  
**Regina:** “They’re gone. They fell through a portal. They’re… Henry, I’m sorry.”  
**Henry:** “No, you’re not. You really are the Evil Queen.”  
**Regina:** “No, don’t say that. I love you.”  
**Henry:** “Then, prove it. Get Emma and Mary Margaret back.”  
**Regina:** “I… don’t know how.”  
**Henry:** “Well find a way. And until then, leave me, leave _everyone_ alone.”  
**Regina:** “Leave you alone? What does that mean? Where will you go?”  
**David:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “With me.”   
_(He exits with Henry, followed closely by Ruby, leaving Regina alone.)_  

 **Mr.** **Gold’s** **Shop** **.**  
_(Gold is absently spinning wool at his spinning wheel in the back of the shop when Belle enters.)_  
**Belle:** “Hi.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Hey.”  
**Belle:** “I, uh, went for a long walk.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I thought you didn’t wanna see me.”  
**Belle:** “I didn’t. But I was worried.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, the beast is gone. Regina lives.”  
**Belle:** “So, uh, you didn’t get what you wanted?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that remains to be seen.”  
**Belle:** _(She notices the chipped cup behind him and picks it up:)_ “You uh.. you still have it? My chipped cup.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Standing and taking the cup from her:)_ “There are many, many, things in this shop. But this… This is the only thing I truly cherish.  
And now you must leave.”  
**Belle:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You must leave, because despite what you hope, I’m still a monster.”  
**Belle:** _(Taking his shoulders:)_ “Don’t you see? That’s exactly the reason I have to stay.” 

**Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Henry and David enter. Henry crosses the room and gazes at a photo of Emma & Mary Margaret sitting on the counter.)  
_**David:** “Henry?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah?”  
**David:** “Don’t worry. Emma and Mary Margaret, they’re alive.”  
**Henry:** “How do you know?”  
**David:** “I have faith.”  
**Henry:** “But?”  
**David:** “Henry, come here. _(Kneeling in front of him:)_ I _will_ find them. I will always find them.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Aurora’s Palace.** _  
(Aurora, her head on his chest, mourns Phillip silently.)_ **  
Mulan:** “We should leave this place. It’s not safe here.”  
**Aurora:** “But the Wraith is gone.”  
**Mulan:** “There’s more. You need to know everything. _(A pause:)_ Much has changed in our land since you’ve been asleep.”  
**Aurora:** “It was less than a year.”  
**Mulan:** “In a manner of speaking. You see, as you slept, and Phillip and I searched for you, something worse happened.”  
**Aurora:** “What?”  
**Mulan:** “Are you familiar with Regina, the Queen?”  
**Aurora:** “Yes.”  
**Mulan:** “She cast a curse on this land. A terrible, terrible curse. It ripped everyone away to another world.”  
**Aurora:** “But _we’re_ still here.”  
**Mulan:** “This corner of the land was untouched. No one knows why. But something saved us. And for 28 years we were frozen. And then, time started again. The terrible curse’s power was weakened. Phillip and I were able to resume our search. We found you. But the land is ravaged with dangers more fearsome than you can imagine. For those of us who remained, we found a safe haven. We must go there now. _(A rustling is heard; Mulan and Aurora approach the hole left by the Wraith:)_ Something’s in there. Stay back.”  
**Aurora:** “What did it bring? What is it? What do you see? _(Mulan lifts up a piece of the rubble, the two women stare at what is lying beneath:)_ Mulan, what is that?”  
**Mulan:** _“That_? That is what brought the Wraith here. That’s what killed our Prince.”  
_(We see an unconscious Emma and Mary Margaret lying in the rubble.)_

 


	18. We Are Both

**Storybrooke** **. Town Line. Present.  
**_(The Seven Dwarves are at the town line. Leroy sprays a line over the_ _Storybrooke_ _border.)_  
**Leroy:** “This, gentlemen, is our mission, the great barrier of our existence. Does it remain? We must investigate the line. _(He pulls out a small bag with straws inside:)_ I made straws. Short one crosses. Draw.”  
**Happy:** “With the curse broken, we _can_ cross, right? Should be no problem yeah?”  
**Walter:** “With magic back, it could be even worse now.”  
**Doc:** “Like, vaporize us.”  
**Bashful:** “Let’s go home.”  
**Leroy:** “Guys! We are the royal guard! Dwarves loyal to Snow White! This is our chance to prove ourselves to the prince. We must do this. Show your hands _._ ” _  
(Mr. Clark is holding the shortest straw.)_  
**Mr. Clark:** _(Sneezes twice.)_  
**Leroy:** “You’re up, Snotty.” _(Exhales deeply.)_  
**Mr. Clark:** “You know, what if we found a turtle and sort of nudged it over first?”  
**Leroy:** “Oh, for the love of… _(Pushes Mr. Clark over the line:)_ _(Whoosh:)_ Sneezy, you okay? Sneezy!”

 **Town Hall. Exterior.** **  
**_(The people of_ _Storybrooke_ _are trying to regain order after the breaking of the curse and the Wraith attack. Some townspeople are gathered in front_ _of_ _a wall of missing people. Marco puts up a picture of Pinocchio.)  
_**Marco:** “My boy. My poor boy.”  
**Ruby:** _(To the masses:)_ “If you are looking for a family member, come to the front table. If you need counseling, Dr. Hopper has a signup sheet. _(Siren wails:)_ If the wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school.”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Sighs:)_ “This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don’t know what to do.”  
**Ruby:** “It’s okay. It’ll be fine. We just need everyone to remain calm. I have a feeling our prince is working on something right now.”

**Regina** **Mills’ House.**  
_(There's pounding on the door. Regina opens it and David enters.)_  
**David Nolan:** _(Walking up the steps:)_ “Tell me… about this.”  
_(He holds up Jefferson’s hat.)_  
**Regina Mills:** “I’m surprised you don’t have armed guards ‘round the clock.”  
**David:** “Don’t need 'em. We both know if you step outside, there’s a line a mile long for your head.”  
**Regina:** _(Shuts the door:)_ “Who’s going to risk coming at me?”  
**David:** “Take your chances then. But, I think that little wallpaper trick was an anomaly. If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now. You’re having problems with magic, aren’t you? Right now the only thing keeping you alive is that Henry wishes it. _(Holds up the hat again:)_ Now this.”  
**Regina:** “It’s the hat that pulled your loved ones away.”  
_(Regina walks up the steps and past Charming into the dining room.)_  
**David:** _(Follows:)_ “Well, where did you get it?”  
**Regina:** “I’ve long since forgotten. You know what? Maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned with taking care of _my son_.”  
**David:** “Oh, because you took _such_ great care of him.”  
**Regina:** “I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his daughter in a _box_ and shipped her to Maine.”  
**David:** “Okay. _(Softens:)_ Listen, that was uncalled for but I need my family. That includes Emma, who I know you care about. _(Regina pauses but doesn’t deny this:)_ There’s magic here now. There have to be ways to follow them.”  
**Regina:** “Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting magic to work, because as you said, you’d be charcoal.”  
**David:** “Ah, frustrated, are we? Serves you right. You _earned_ every bit of this.”  
**Regina:** “Keep on baiting me, Charming. Right now I don’t have magic and I don’t have my son, but when I get one, I get the other, and you don’t want to be around when that happens.”  
**David:** “If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don’t really have him.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Young Regina is riding her horse,_ _Rocinante_ _, trying to leave her family’s manor.)_  
**Regina:** “Come on, Rocinante! Go! We’re almost free.” _  
(The branches on the trees suddenly come to life and grab Regina. Cora appears.)_  
**Cora:** “And I thought we were done with all this nonsense.”  
**Regina:** “Hello, mother. What evil have you conjured?”  
**Cora:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Not evil, darling. A barrier spell. Designed to keep you where you belong.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t leave?”  
**Cora:** “Not alone. Not without the king. We’ve been through this. In two days, you’ll be married. You’ll be queen. After that, you’re free to go, whenever you’re with him.”  
**Regina:** “Mama, I don’t want to marry the king. I don’t want this life.”  
**Cora:** “You’re just frightened of having all that power.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t want power. _(Exhales:)_ I want to be free.”  
**Cora:** “Power _is_ freedom. Don’t worry. I’m here to show you.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(The townspeople are still trying to figure everything out. David approaches.)_  
**David:** “Henry. Have you seen Blue? Mother Superior.”  
**Henry Mills:** “No, but everyone is looking for you.”  
**Ruby:** “Do we know where Rump… Mr. Gold is?”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Wait. Does the Queen still have power?”  
**Marco:** “I thought I would find my boy. Are the lists complete?”  
**Henry:** “He’s got to be planning something!”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Hey, let me ask you something. Are the nuns still nuns, or can they, you know, _date_?”  
**David:** “Uh, I don’t know. Blue!”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Don’t say it’s me asking.”  
**David:** “Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby… maybe I could go after 'em that way.”  
**Mother Superior:** “It’s possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here, uh, no, it’s hopeless.”  
**Henry:** “You’ll find another way. In the book, things always look worse right before there’s good news.”  
**Leroy:** _(Running In:)_ “Terrible news! Terrible news! We were out at the town limits. Tell 'em who you think you are, Sneezy!”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am. I’m Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. What’s going on here?”  
**Leroy:** “If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “And coming back doesn’t fix it?”  
**Leroy:** “If it did, would I have come running in yelling ‘terrible news’?! If we leave, our cursed selves become our _only_ selves.”  
**Ruby:** “Do we know that anything’s gotten out that way?”   
_(The people of_ _Storybrooke_ _continue their loud commotion.)_  
**Henry:** “I wonder if Mom knows.”  
**Man 1:** “Help! We need help.”  
**Henry:** “I can help!”  
**Man 2:** “Don’t leave us here!”  
**Man 3:** “We need something now!”  
**Leroy:** “What do we do?”  
**David:** “People! Everybody! Everybody, meet back here in two hours. I’ll tell you my plan to fix everything.”  
**Ruby:** “What’s the plan?”  
**David:** “I don’t know, but I got two hours to figure it out.”

**Regina’s** **House.** _  
(She is attempting to magically light a candle.)_  
**Regina:** “Come on. _(Flame flickers:)_ Light, damn you.”  
_(Regina throws the candle into the fireplace and exits the house, only to run into_ _Dr._ _Hopper.)_  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Regina. I thought you might want to talk.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, right, the conscience thing.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “It’s what I do.”  
**Regina:** “I’m in no mood.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “It’s too bad, 'cause…'Cause I think talking about your pain might be very helpful, might help you learn who you truly are.”  
**Regina:** “I know who I am.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Mulan and Aurora ride towards an island, dragging the bound Emma and Mary Margaret behind them.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is this place?”  
**Mulan:** “Our home.”  
_(They arrive at the safe haven, and people stop, stare and gasp.)_  
**Emma:** “It’s like they’re refugees.”  
**Mulan:** “We’re survivors.”  
**Aurora:** _(Mary Margaret knees Aurora in the stomach:)_ “Aah!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, run! _(Both run away, but are stopped by Mulan who throws a sling at Mary Margaret’s back:)_ Aah!”  
**Emma:** _(Running back to check on her:)_ “Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret! _(To Mulan:)_ What did you do?!”  
**Mulan:** “Take them to the pit.”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
_(Regardless, they are thrown into the pit.)_  
**Emma:** _(As the guard drags Mary Margaret inside:)_ “Be careful! Oh! Be careful! _(The guards leave:)_ Hey. Come on. Wake up. Hey. Can you hear me?”  
**Woman:** “Do you need help?”  
**Emma:** “Who are you?”  
**Woman:** “A friend. _(Stepping forward into the light coming from above:)_ My name’s Cora.”

**King Leopold’s Castle, The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Regina is adorning young Snow White’s hair with flowers.)_  
**Regina:** “What do you think, Snow?”  
**Snow:** “It looks beautiful.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, dear, _you_ look beautiful.”  
**Snow:** _(Eyes a necklace with the ring from Daniel on it:)_ “What’s this?”  
**Regina:** “What? That’s mine.”  
**Snow:** “It’s pretty. _(Puts it around her neck:)_ Where did you get it?”  
**Regina:** “Daniel gave it to me.”  
**Snow:** “The stable boy. The one who left you.”  
**Regina:** “He didn’t leave me.”  
**Snow:** _(Whispers:)_ “What?”  
**Regina:** “He was killed.”  
**Snow:** “Oh, no.”  
**Regina:** “He was killed because you couldn’t keep a secret from my mother.”   
**Snow:** _(Gasps:)_ “But… But she said… She told me she was going to help you.”  
**Regina:** _(Begins to choke Snow:)_ “My mother corrupts young souls. If you were stronger, none of this would’ve happened.”  
**_Back In Reality…_**  
**Snow:** “It’s pretty. Where did you get it?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head to clear her vengeful thoughts:)_ “I don’t remember.”

 **Courtyard. A Short Time Later.  
Regina:** “Daddy, you don’t know what mother’s doing to me. It’s like she’s turning me into her. I have to get away.”  
**Henry I:** “Get away? But tomorrow’s the wedding, child.”  
**Regina:** _(Voice breaking:)_ “I don’t want to marry the king. I’ve told you that.”  
**Henry I:** “Are you certain it isn’t just cold feet?”  
**Regina:** “Daddy, this is not cold feet. This… this is… this is insanity. I’m angry all the time. She’s making me crazy.”  
**Henry I:** “She wants to give you everything she never got for herself.”  
**Regina:** _(Crying:)_ “I don’t want her life. I want a life of my own. _(Turns away:)_ How did she get like this?”  
**Henry I:** _(Hesitates:)_ “There was a man. _(Regina turns back to face him:)_ Well, not quite a man. Someone Cora knew before I met her. He brought magic to her. Gave her that book of spells. He made her like she is.”  
**Regina:** “What was his name?”  
**Henry I:** “I don’t know. Cora won’t even say it.”  
**Regina:** “But the book is _his_.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. **  
_(Regina enters the shop and scours all the books.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Entering from the back room:)_ “The library’s beneath the clock tower. You closed it, remember? When you still had power.”  
**Regina:** “I need the book. I need to get my son back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Which book? Oh. _(Laughs:)_ So it’s come down to that, eh? You need your mummy’s help.”  
**Regina:** “Give me the book.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t have time. It worked once. I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well, I don’t have time either. Leave. Please.”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Well… How about that? Your ‘ _pleases’_ have lost their punch.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, the fact remains jump-starting your magic is not in my best interests.”  
**Regina:** “You know what else isn’t in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that you and I are keeping that little secret. You’re up to something… And it doesn’t involve going back home.”  
_(A book appears in Mr. Gold’s hand who hands it to Regina.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Careful, dearie. These are straight-up spells. Rough on the system.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t care if they turn me green. I’m getting my son back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh, my.”  
**Regina:** _“What_?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s just holding that… I told you once you didn’t look like her, but now… Now I can see it.”  
_(Regina gasps, hurt, then leaves the shop.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present. The Safe Haven.**  
_(Cora tends to an unconscious Mary Margaret while Emma watches, in the pit where they are being held.)_  
**Emma:** “You sure she’s gonna be okay?”  
**Cora:** _(Nods:)_ “Don’t worry. She’ll be fine.”  
**Emma:** “What is this place? Where are we?”  
**Cora:** “It’s a little island our captors like to think of as their haven.”  
**Emma:** “Haven? From what?”  
**Cora:** _(Shrugs:)_ “The world’s dangerous. What’s left of it, anyway.”  
**Emma:** “Well, they can’t keep us down here. We didn’t do anything wrong.”  
**Cora:** “Neither did I.”  
**Emma:** “Then why are you here?”  
**Cora:** “I’m here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it.”  
**Emma:** “Regina? _You’re_ Regina’s mother?”  
**Cora:** “Yes. But you’ve nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You’re from over there, aren’t you? How’d you get back?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Getting to her feet, holding her head:)_ “Emma. No…”  
**Cora:** “Oh, Snow, you’re awake. I’m so relieved.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Grabs Emma by the arms:)_ “As bad as Regina is, this woman is worse.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow, please believe me. Whatever she told you isn’t true. I just want to help you.”  
_(Snow turns and stands protectively between Emma & Cora.)_  
**Emma:** _(Softly:)_ “Let’s hear her out.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Right now, we’re at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Henry is back in Storybrooke.”  
**Cora:** “Who’s Henry?”  
**Emma:** “My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It’s complicated.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t talk to her!”  
_(A rope is thrown down into the pit.)_  
**Man:** “Enough! Our leader requests an audience.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Cora’s Bedchamber.**    
_(Regina sneaks in and lifts Cora’s book of magic from under her pillow.)  
_  
**Regina’s Chamber.**  
**Regina:** _(Rifling through the pages she finds a name written:)_ “Rumplesh… Stilts… Rumpleschtiltskin, I summon thee.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appearing, sat in a chair:)_ “That’s not how you say it, dearie, but then… You didn’t have to say anything.”  
**Regina:** “What are you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What? What? What? My, my, what a rude question. _I_ am not a what.”  
**Regina:** “Sorry. I don’t really know what I’m doing.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That much is clear. Allow me to introduce myself. _(Bows:)_ Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Regina:** _(Lifts her skirts as if to curtsy:)_ “And I’m…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Regina. I know.”  
**Regina:** “You do?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But of course.”  
**Regina:** “Because of my mother, Cora. You taught her?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “My legend precedes me.”  
**Regina:** “People say I look like her when she was younger.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Really? _(Pause:)_ I don’t see it. No, that’s not how I know you.”  
**Regina:** “Oh. How then?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I knew you long ago, dearie. It’s been some time, but I knew this day would come. I’ve been waiting for it. And I’m so happy we’re back where we belong.”  
**Regina:** “Where’s that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “ _Together_. Oh, yes, I know everything about you, my dear. I held you in my arms. You were younger, more… portable. There is much history between your family and me… history both in the past and in the future.”  
**Regina:** “Then can you help me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Possibly, yes. You seek power? The death of your enemies? The death of your friends?”  
**Regina:** “No. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Hard to believe you’re from the same family. So kind, so gentle… So… Ooh! Powerful. You could do so much if you just let yourself.”  
**Regina:** “But I don’t know how.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well… Let me show you the way.”  
_(Turns Regina around to reveal a large wrapped item.)_  
**Regina:** “How did…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Magic. It can set you free.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t want to do that. Use magic… that’s what _she_ does. I don’t want to end up like her.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. No. Of course not, but that’s the beauty of my gift. You don’t have to. _It_ will do it for you.”  
**Regina:** “What is it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “A portal. A passage between lands. This is a portal to a specific annoying little world. Useless to me, but for your purposes, a-perfect. You’re unlikely ever to see her again. All she needs is a little push. The question is… can… you… do it?”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mary Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(David is practicing his speech in front of a mirror:)_  
**David:** “People of Storybrooke, I know we’re trapped again and things look… _bleak_ … But… they’re not.”  
**Henry:** “No. Keep going. You were on to something.”  
**David:** “No, I wasn’t. I did the fighting. Snow did the talking.”  
_(Places Jefferson’s hat on the table.)_  
**Henry:** “Can I see that?”  
**David:** “Yeah.”  
**Henry:** “I think I know what this is. It’s the Mad Hatter’s hat. It’s a portal between worlds.”  
**David:** “Mad Hatter.”  
**Henry:** “You’ve heard of him?”  
**David:** “No. I mean, yeah. I mean, the prince-me doesn’t know him, but David had memories of reading ‘Alice In Wonderland’ in school. I need to get it to work again. Who is he? I mean, who is he here?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know. Maybe he’ll check in at the crisis center. You could check after the thing.”  
**David:** “What thing?”  
**Henry:** “The meeting where you tell us all your plan? Remember the speech you were doing?”  
**David:** “Right. _(Grabs his coat:)_ I’ll be back for that.”  
_(Leaves the apartment.)_  
**Henry:** _(Following:)_ “Gramps, you gotta use me. Come on! _(As David heads downstairs:)_ The curse was broken ‘cause of me! Let me help! _(The door shuts:)_ Or not.” _(Henry goes back inside.)_

 **Mayor Mill’s House. Garden.**  
_(Regina sits on a bench outside staring at her mother’s book of magic. Opening the book, she leans down and blows on one of the pages. Dust or_ _vapor_ _rises up from the pages allowing Regina to breathe it in. As she does, Regina is imbued once again by the power of magic, causing the rotten apples upon her tree to ripen once more.)_ **  
**

**The Enchanted Forest. Present Day. The Safe Haven.**  
_(Emma and Mary Margaret walk through the camp.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why can’t you just listen to me?”  
**Emma:** “Why couldn’t you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could’ve handled her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora? Don’t be so sure. I’ve lived here, Emma. I know this world and its dangers.”  
**Man:** “Wait here.”  
**Emma:** “Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. I came through to be with you. _(Looks over her shoulder:)_ Lancelot?”  
**Lancelot:** “Snow?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Runs over and hugs him:)_ “Oh! Oh!”  
**Lancelot:** “If I had known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would’ve locked you away. Please, forgive me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course.”  
**Emma:** “Lancelot? Really?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He’s an old friend. We can trust him. This is Emma.”

**A Short Distance Away.**  
**Aurora:** _(Watching:)_ “Why is he embracing them? They were responsible for Phillip’s death.”  
**Mulan:** “You’re new here, Aurora. Phillip trusted Lancelot. So must we.” **  
Aurora:** “I want justice.”  
**Mulan:** “Tread carefully. It’s dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice. Do you understand me? _(Aurora doesn’t answer:)_ Do you understand me?” **  
Aurora:** “Yes.”  
( _Mulan leaves. Aurora draws out a concealed dagger and looks back at Emma and Mary Margaret.)_

 **A Short Time Later. The Safe Haven.** _  
(Emma and Mary Margaret receive a comprehensive meal.)  
_**Emma:** “What the hell is that?”  
**Lancelot:** “That is Chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat.”  
**Emma:** _(Inspects it:)_ “Like turducken?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To Lancelot:)_ “I don’t understand. We were told this land didn’t even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?”  
**Lancelot:** “It is a mystery. The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don’t know how and we don’t know why. Finding this safe haven wasn’t easy. It took some spilt blood. But, worry not, you’re safe here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We can’t stay. My husband’s back there. Emma’s son, my grandson. We have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?”  
**Lancelot:** “Leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The Ogres have returned.”  
**Emma:** “Ogres? Like, as in ‘Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum’?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Those would be giants.”  
**Lancelot:** “Ogres are far worse. That’s why we live here, on this island, where it’s safe. Please, Snow, stay here. There are no more portals left.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I might know of one.”  
**Emma:** “You do?”  
**Lancelot:** “Where?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora’s near. I don’t feel comfortable voicing my plans. She’s powerful.”  
**Lancelot:** “Not any more. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we’ve kept her locked up as a precaution.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Nevertheless, I’m not taking chances. Just trust me, I may have a way. Let us go.”  
**Lancelot:** “I’ll allow it. But on one condition. Take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you.”  
**Emma:** “We can defend ourselves.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Deal. Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me.”

**Storybrooke** **. The Town Hall. Present.**  
_(Everyone is gathered to hear David’s plan.)_  
**Henry:** _(On his phone trying to reach David:)_ “Come on, Gramps. Pick up. Come on. Come on.”  
**Ruby:** “Please, everyone, just be patient. I’m sure he’s gonna be here any second. _(Noticing the crossbow:)_ Granny, do you really need that?”  
**Granny:** “We got a lawless town, Ruby. Damn right I need it.”  
**Ruby:** _(To Henry:)_ “Try calling him again.”  
**Henry:** “He’s not picking up.”  
**Ruby:** “Just keep trying.”  
_(The doors to the hall suddenly spring open, revealing a sinister looking Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “My… What a nice turnout. _(She strides into the room, everyone moving out of her way:)_ No need for a fuss. It’s just little old me.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** _(Running forward:)_ “Regina, think about what you’re doing.”  
**Regina:** “Bug.” _(Regina uses her magic to knock him backwards.)_  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Aah!”  
**Leroy:** _(Running up:)_ “Hey!”  
_(Leroy is also knocked backwards. Granny steps forward and shoots her crossbow but Regina deftly catches the arrow.)_  
**Regina:** “How sweet.”  
_(Regina tosses the now flaming arrow towards the gathered masses, it zooms around the room and then ignites the_ _Storybrooke_ _sign behind her.)_  
**Ruby:** _(Defiantly:)_ “What do you want?!”  
**Henry:** “Me. She wants me. _(Walking towards his mother:)_ Okay, I’ll come with you. Just… leave them alone.”  
**Regina:** _(Her expression softens, cupping Henry’s face affectionately:)_ “That’s my boy.”  
_(Henry and Regina exit the hall, leaving everyone to stare after them, terrified_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. The Safe Haven.**  
_(Mulan opens a trunk full of weapons.)_  
**Mulan:** “Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey.”  
**Emma:** _(Picking up a knife and putting it in her boot:)_ “Where’s my gun? I want it back.”  
**Mulan:** _(Removes the gun from her pocket and examines it:)_ “Is it magic?”  
**Emma:** _(Holding out her hand:)_ “Depends on who’s pulling the trigger.”  
**Mulan:** _(Hands it back to Emma:)_ “Follow my lead, step where I step, do exactly as I say, and we might survive.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we’re okay. I just killed a dragon recently.”  
**Mulan:** “Have you ever seen an ogre?”  
**Emma:** “Pretty sure I’ve dated a few.”  
**Mulan:** “Legend has it that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let’s walk. It’ll be dark soon.”  
_(Mulan walks ahead of them.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t let her rattle you. I won’t let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan.”  
**Emma:** “What _is_ the plan? You haven’t told me anything. What’s going on?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The wardrobe.”  
**Emma:** “Wardrobe? _The_ wardrobe? Like, _the_ wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mm-hmm.”  
**Emma:** “You think it could get us back to Storybrooke?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know. First we have to see if it survived the curse, then we’ll worry about making it work.”  
**Emma:** “Where is it?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “My place. You wanna see where you’re from, Emma? That’s right. We’re going home.”  
_(They walk a short distance.)_  
**Emma:** “So, what’s the story with you and Lancelot?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(David has been trying to locate Jefferson, without much luck, but is quickly found by a panicked Ruby.)_  
**Ruby:** “David, Regina has Henry!”  
**David:** “What?”  
**Ruby:** “She has Henry. She’s threatening everyone.”  
**David:** “She has Henry?”  
**Ruby:** “She showed up at your town meeting… the one you missed. Her magic’s back. Everyone’s panicking. They want to leave town. They’re going to lose _everything_.”  
**David:** “Okay. But I have to find the Mad Hatter. He’s my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back.”  
**Ruby:** “Okay, back to what? This town is about to come apart. You’ve got to do something.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Royal Castle.**  
_(In the past, Lancelot has captured Snow White and brought her to King George’s castle.)_  
**Snow White:** _(As Lancelot pulls her hood off, to King George:)_ “I don’t care what you do to me. I will never tell you where he is!”  
**King George:** “I know. That’s not why you’re here. _(To Lancelot:)_ Would you bring our guest some water? _(To Snow:)_ Times have been good for you, haven’t they? I can see a light in your eyes. Cherish that, because that light can die and be replaced by something else… pain.”  
**Snow White:** “The only thing you know of pain is how to inflict it.”  
**King George:** “That’s where you’re so very, very wrong. I’ve had my share of pain. I had a son that I loved die before his time. I tried to replace him with your ‘Charming,’ offered him the world, but he rejected me, humiliated me in front of my kingdom, all for the sake of _true love_.”  
**Snow White:** “Something about which you know nothing.”  
**King George:** “I know more than you think.”  
**Snow White:** “ _You…_ were in love?”  
_(She drinks some water.)_  
**King George:** “Yes, and she loved me. We were happy, blissful, but then she became cursed. She drank a vile potion that made it impossible for us to conceive a child. Family is everything, my dear. Losing all hope of having one… there is no greater misery. Charming could’ve been that hope for me, but instead, he made my suffering worse. For that, death is too good for him. First, he must know pain… _my_ pain.”  
**Snow White:** _(Looking down at her chalice:)_ “No.”  
**Lancelot:** “You poisoned her?”  
**King George:** “I _cursed_ her. She will never bear a child.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present.  
Mulan:** “This will do. We’ll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood.”  
**Emma:** “Uh, if we’re hiding from ogres, shouldn’t we maybe, I don’t know, not start a fire?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ogres are blind. They hunt by sound alone.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Because that’s something everyone would know about ogres.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Look… I know you’re out of your element…”  
**Emma:** “I’m fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know, but maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water, guard the campsite.”  
**Emma:** “You mean the big, empty clearing?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s the safest place. We’ll be right back.”  
_(Mulan and Mary Margaret walk off, leaving Emma alone.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Snow White is dumped unceremoniously onto the ground of the forest by King George’s men, who ride off and leave her. Picking herself up, Snow walks a few steps before hearing a horse approaching. Grabbing a fallen branch and ducking behind a tree, Snow waits. Lancelot rides into the clearing and, when he is close enough, Snow ambushes him.)_  
**Snow White:** “Aah! Uhh! _(Knocks Lancelot of his horse:)_ Ya!”  
**Lancelot:** “Wait! I’ve come to help.”  
**Snow White:** “After what you did to me?”  
**Lancelot:** “After what the _King_ did to you. I still do have a small shred of honor left.”  
**Snow White:** “Do you really think I’m that naive? You’re going to earn my trust so I can lead you straight…”  
**Lancelot:** “To the cabin where your prince is hiding his mother?”  
**Snow White:** “How did you know?”  
**Lancelot:** “Because George knows where it is. He sent men there to kill your man’s mother.”  
**Snow White:** “Charming’s at the cabin, too.”

 **The Cabin.**  
_(Ruth is outside in the garden.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Mother, the place looks beautiful. Will you come inside?”  
**Ruth:** “I’m sorry if I want things to be perfect when I meet the girl my son is going to marry.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Wait. Did you hear that? Go in. Bolt the door. Whatever happens, stay inside. Go. _(Charming runs a short distance and turns to find himself surrounded by George’s men:)_ What? That’s it?”  
_(A soldier fires an arrow at Charming but he ducks, leading him to take on and dispatch all of the King’s men in quick succession.)_  
**Ruth:** _(Clutching an arrow to her chest, shakily:)_ “Son?”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Running towards her:)_ “Mother! Mother! _(Catching her before she falls:)_ I told you to stay inside.”  
**Ruth:** “I know, but I heard you. I thought you were hurt. I’m sorry.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. You’re gonna be okay. Okay? Everything’s gonna be okay.”  
_(Lancelot and Snow arrive.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Dropping to her knees beside them:)_ “I’m so sorry. We came as quickly as we could.”  
**Ruth:** “Is _this_ … Snow?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Town Line.**  
_(David drives quickly ahead of all the townspeople who are driving straight for the town line. He swerves and stops his car, creating a blockade.)_  
**Archie Hopper:** _(Exiting his car:)_ “Get out of the way! We have a right to go!”  
**David:** _(Climbing on the back of his truck, to everyone:)_ “Listen to me! Listen. If you cross that line, you’re gonna be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there’s something worse. You’ll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here. I do. And I get that it’s easier to let go of bad memories, but… even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David was… _is_ … weak… confused… and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn’t give up being Charming just to be him. But you know what? I wouldn’t make the other trade either, because that David reminds me not only of whom I lost… But of who I want to _be._ My weaknesses and my strengths. David _and_ The Prince. I _am_ both… Just like you. _You_ are both. The _town_ is both. _We_ are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let’s open Granny’s, the school and get back to work. I _will_ protect you. She won’t be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I’m alive. Not as long as we all come together… As we did _before_ … As we shall do again.”  
_(The townspeople all slowly nod and return to their cars as Ruby and David shared relieved looks_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Prince Charming and Lancelot are talking about the arrow.)_  
**Lancelot:** “It’s poisoned.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Then we find an antidote?”  
**Snow White:** “Or the fairies. They can help us.”  
**Lancelot:** “No. I’m afraid this is gonna take something stronger than fairy dust.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Lake Nostos… I’ve been there before. Its waters have powerful magical properties. I’ve seen them turn a man from solid gold back into flesh. It isn’t far. A day’s journey at most.”  
**Lancelot:** “I’ll prepare a wagon.”

  
**On The Road.**  
**Prince Charming:** “Must be a curious tale.”  
**Lancelot:** “What?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, how a knight of the round table ended up a sword for hire.”  
**Lancelot:** “You mean how did I fall from grace? The same way you ended up running from King George. A woman.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(To Ruth and Snow:)_ “We’re gonna scout ahead. We won’t be long.”  
_(They leave as Snow cares for Ruth.)_  
**Ruth:** “Thank you.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh. It’s the least I can do. Are you comfortable?”  
**Ruth:** “No. For giving my son something to believe in. All he’s ever dreamt of was having a wife and a son. Fret not. It could be a daughter. But trust me, all that matters is that it’s healthy. Let me show you something. _(Ruth reaches up and removes a chain from around her neck:)_ My mother gave this to me when I was pregnant. She said it was spelled by a gypsy to predict the sex of your firstborn even before you are with child.”  
**Snow White:** “And it works?”  
**Ruth:** “It did with my boys. If it swings North to South, it’s a boy. East to West, it’s a girl.”  
**Snow White:** “Mm.”  
**Ruth:** “Shall we? Just between us?”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
**Ruth:** “Indulge an old woman. It’ll help take my mind off the… well, you know. Here.”  
_(The amulet doesn’t spin. Snow looks devastated.)_  
**Ruth:** “Don’t worry. It’s just… a silly superstition. What’s wrong, child? _(Reaches for and takes Snow’s hand:)_ You can tell me anything, Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s the King. When he captured me, he cursed me, so… so that I can _never_ have children.”  
**Ruth:** “Worry not. If the water from Lake Nostos can heal me, it should be able to do the same for you.”  
**Snow White:** “Do you really think so?”  
**Ruth:** “You are going to be a wonderful mother.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House. Henry’s Room.**  
_(Regina and Henry are talking on Henry’s bed.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ "Now I don’t want you to think that things are just going to go back to how they used to be, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “How long am I grounded? Until I grow up?”  
**Regina:** “Henry, I rescued you because I love you.”  
**Henry:** “So I’m a prisoner because you love me. That’s not fair.”  
**Regina:** “You know where I come from. That was _really_ not fair. Of all the places I’ve seen, this is the fairest of them all.”  
**Henry:** “You ruined lives. You sent away Mary Margaret and Emma.”  
**Regina:** “That was an accident.”  
**Henry:** “The way you treated me wasn’t an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy.”  
**Regina:** “But that’s all gonna change now. Henry, you can know all the secrets. You can live in a house _with_ magic. Look what I could do. _(She_ _magics_ _a cake out of thin air. Chuckles:)_ And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book.”  
**Henry:** “No one’s gonna want to come over here. They’re scared of you.”  
**Regina:** “You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t want that. I don’t want to _make_ people like me. I don’t want magic and neither should you. I just want them back. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them, riding horses, learning how to sword fight.”  
**Regina:** “Is that what this is about? Henry you’ve hardly been to school recently as it is. _(Henry looks away:)_ Look, I know. It’s okay, because we are gonna do this together. I promise I will find a way to bring them both back.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(At their camp, Mary Margaret is making a fire, when Aurora appears with a knife and tries to kill her.)_  
**Aurora:** “Don’t move. Phillip’s gone because of you.”  
( _Mary Margaret flips Aurora over and pins her to the ground._ )  
**Mary Margaret:** “You listen to me, princess! You think _I_ don’t know what it’s like to be separated from the people that I love? What happened to Phillip was _not_ our fault. So I suggest you find another way to channel your anger.”  
**Mulan:** _(Pulling Mary Margaret off:)_ “Don’t talk to her like that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She tried to kill me.”  
**Mulan:** “I will deal with her.”   
_(Mulan picks up Aurora’s knife when a gunshot is heard.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, what are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “Protecting you. _(Points her gun at Mulan:)_ Drop the weapon!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”  
_(A loud roar is heard.)_  
**Emma:** _(Turning towards the sound:)_ “Ogres?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “RUUUNNN!!!”  
**Mulan:** “Aurora. This way. Come on!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Split up!”  
**Mulan:** “Come on!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Over there.”  
_(Emma trips over a log branch. The ogre approaches her, she tries to shoot it but it crushes her gun.)_  
**Emma:** “Seriously?”  
_(Whistle.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Yelling at the Ogre:)_ “Back away from my daughter! _(She notches an arrow and fires her bow, shooting the ogre in the eye, killing it:)_    
You have to shoot them in the eye.”  
**Emma:** “When was the last time you shot an arrow?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Twenty eight years ago. Guess it’s like riding a bike.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I didn’t. Next time, listen to me. _(Nods to the discarded gun:)_ That kind of thing isn’t gonna work here.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”  
**Margaret:** “We should get going.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Lake** **Nostos** **.**  
_(Prince Charming, Ruth, Snow White and Lancelot discover that the lake is bone dry.)_  
**Snow White:** “Where’s the lake?”  
**Prince Charming:** “You’re looking at it. It’s gone. This is my fault. The siren who lived here… I killed her. That’s why the lake is dry.”  
**Lancelot:** “You needn’t worry. My mother raised me by a lake. There may yet be water. You just… need to know where to look. _(Lancelot searches the lake bed trying to find any water that remains, but can only find a tiny bit in a seashell:)_ God in his mercy, lend her grace.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You found it?”  
**Lancelot:** “It’s all that’s left. Just enough for one sip.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Enough to heal my mother.”  
**Lancelot:** “We shall find out.”  
_(Lancelot pours it carefully into a flask.)_

 **Across The Way.**  
**Ruth:** “I want you to have it. That last sip of water… I want you to drink it.”  
**Snow White:** “No. No, I couldn’t.”  
**Ruth:** “That water can lift your curse, allow you and my son to have a child.”  
**Snow White:** “But you’ll die. I won’t let you give your life for this.”  
**Ruth:** “That’s what parents do. They put their children first. Someday you will understand.”  
**Snow White:** “No. Maybe it’s for the best. I was raised without a mother. I wouldn’t even know how to be one. This water was meant for you.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Hurrying over to them:)_ “Mother. Mother. Our prayers are answered. There is magic in this lake yet. Here. Drink.”  
_(Ruth does so and, as Charming and Lancelot hug, speaks softly to Snow.)_  
**Ruth:** “Have faith, Snow. We’ll find another way.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Why isn’t it working?”  
**Lancelot:** “Wounds take time to heal.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. No. I used this magic before. It worked _instantly_. There wasn’t enough water. We need more.”  
**Ruth:** “Son… stop. There’s no m-more magic here, and I don’t want to spend my last moments this way.”  
**Prince Charming:** “This is all my fault. I am _so_ sorry.”  
**Ruth:** “F… for what? For being happy? For finding your true love? For your happiness, I would gladly give my life. My only regret is that I won’t live to see you marry Snow.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Shh.”  
**Snow White:** “Yes, you will. Lancelot, does a disgraced member of the round table still have the power to perform a wedding?”  
**Lancelot:** “It would be my honor.”

 **A Short While Later.  
**_(Lancelot presides over Snow & Charming’s wedding.)  
_**Lancelot:** “In my kingdom, there is legend of a cup that has the power to grant eternal life. And so may the love between you always be strong, true, and eternal.”  
_(Snow and Charming both sip from the cup Lancelot offers to them. Ruth watches on as Snow and Charming marry. They kiss and afterwards Ruth dies.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Goodbye, mother.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina’s Bedchamber.**  
**Cora:** “What’s this?”  
**Regina:** _(Turns to see Cora admiring the portal:)_ “I don’t know. A gift?”  
**Cora:** “Maybe it’s a portrait. _(Waves her hand and removes the covering magically:)_ Oh, a looking glass. Not nearly as personal. I wonder sometimes if the people really love you.”  
**Regina:** “I’m doing my best, mother.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, honey, I’m sorry. Come here. Look at you, with your whole life ahead of you, and it’s going to be better than you can imagine. The King’s not a strong man. The kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you’ll hold the hearts of your people in your hands.”  
**Regina:** _(Walking away:)_ “Is that what you would do, mother?”  
**Cora:** “That’s exactly what I would do.”  
**Regina:** “Well, the thing is, I don’t want to be you. _(Regina turns to push her into the looking glass, Cora stops her using magic:)_ Aah!”  
**Cora:** “What are you doing? You think it’s that easy to get rid of me? You’re stuck with me forever, darling, because I’m your mother, and I know best.”   
_(A_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _apparition appears in the looking glass and gives last minute encouragement to Regina to push Cora into the glass and out of her life.)_  
**Regina:** “Aah! Aah!”  
_(Once Cora falls through the portal, the glass shatters, closing the portal for good_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. Royal Castle.**  
_(Emma and Mary Margaret enter Emma’s nursery.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh, my God. I recognize this from Henry’s book.”  
**Mulan:** _(To Aurora:)_ “Come. We’ll stand watch at the gate.”  
_(They leave.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I never thought I’d see this place again. This room. It was your nursery.”  
**Emma:** “I _lived_ here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You never even got to spend a night. _(Pause:)_ This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball. You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family.”  
**Emma:** “We have a family… in Storybrooke and right now they need us to get back there. So… _(Points to the wardrobe:)_ how do we get _this_ to work? _(Walks over and opens the door:)_ Where’s the ‘on’ switch?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s more complicated than that. We’ll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again.”  
**Emma:** “How are we gonna carry this thing?”  
**Lancelot:** _(Entering the room:)_ “With the help of an old friend.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Lancelot. What are you doing here?”  
**Lancelot:** “We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh. Where are Mulan and Aurora?”  
**Lancelot:** “I sent them to find food. Tonight we’ll make camp, and in the morning, we’ll head back. So… _this_ is it… the portal you were after.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The same one Emma went through. It’s how she escaped the curse.”  
**Lancelot:** “Remarkable.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but… there’s no magic left.”  
**Lancelot:** “A portal this powerful… there must be another way to recharge it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?”  
**Lancelot:** “Well, I just want you to get home to your husband and son. Henry. They must miss you.”   
_(Snow White draws her sword.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Stay away from him, Emma. He is not who he says he is.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There is only one person you told Henry’s name.”  
**Emma:** “Cora.”  
**Cora:** _(Transforms:)_ “Clever girl.”

**Mary Margaret:** “Where’s Lancelot?”  
**Cora:** “He’s dead. I killed him a long time ago.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you’ve been posing as him ever since.”  
**Cora:** “Well, they’d never listen to _me_. And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don’t you think?”  
_(Mary Margaret tries to attack but Cora pins her against the wall with magic. Emma charges but Cora knocks her away.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Aah! Oh!”  
**Cora:** “Thank you, Snow. I’ve been looking for a way over for so long. _(Emma tries to attack Cora but again Cora uses magic to stall her:)_ I never thought the person to help me find it… would be you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why? Why are you doing this?”  
**Cora:** “I want to see my daughter. It’s been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson Henry.”  
**Emma:** “No, you won’t!”   
_(Emma creates a fire using gunpowder, torching the wardrobe.)_  
**Cora:** “NO!”  
_(Cora creates a fireball and is about to throw it at Emma before Mulan deflects it with her sword.)_  
**Aurora:** “Mulan!”  
**Cora:** _(Seeing she’s outnumbered:)_ “We’re not done.”  
_(She disappears and Mary Margaret is released.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh!”  
**Emma:** “You okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You saved me.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well… where is she?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Gone.”  
**Emma:** “So is our ride home.” 

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Regina rides her horse away from the Kingdom._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is waiting for her.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Leaving, are we?”  
**Regina:** _(Dismounts:)_ “That was always the plan. Here. _(Pulls Cora’s book of magic from her satchel:)_ A gift. I don’t want it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Takes it:)_ “Uh, can’t be a gift. It was mine to start with. Before you go… Answer me this… How did it feel?”  
**Regina:** “I love my mother.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to use _magic_?”  
**Regina:** “It doesn’t matter. I’ll never use it again.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why not?”  
**Regina:** “Because I _loved_ it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “You’ve discovered who you are. You could do so much now… _(Singsong:)_ If you let me show you how.”  
**Regina:** “Through magic.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Through many things.”  
**Regina:** “And what do you get out of it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Someday… You’ll do something for me. Let me guide you.”  
_(Holds out the book. After a moment, Regina places her hand upon it.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sniffles:)_ “And I won’t become like her?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That, dearie… is entirely up… to you.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Regina Mills’ House.**  
_(The front door bursts open and David walks in with a sword. Regina gasps.)_  
**David:** “I want to see him.”  
**Regina:** _(Stands and faces him, Calls:)_ “Henry, come down. _(To Charming:)_ You won’t be using that.”  
**David:** _(Pointing his sword:)_ “Whatever you conjure, I can fight.”  
**Regina:** “I mean, you won’t _need_ _(Brushing the weapon aside:)_ your sword. _(Henry descends the stairs and Regina goes to meet him:)_ Henry, you’re gonna go home with David.”  
**Henry:** “Really?”  
**Regina:** “Really. I shouldn’t have brought you here. I was… I don’t know how to love very well. I wasn’t capable of it for a very long time. But I know… I remember… That if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn’t make them love you. I’m sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn’t know who you are. But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you… And not because of magic. I _want_ to redeem myself. Go get your things.”  
_(Henry turns and runs upstairs.)_  
**David:** “Then prove it.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns towards him:)_ “How?”  
**David:** “Answer one question. Does it exist?”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**David:** “The Enchanted Forest, _our land_ … does it still exist?”  
**Regina:** _(Walks down the stairs to stand in front of him:)_ “Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there. _(At David’s determined expression:)_ I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my son.”  
**David:** _(Nods, sincerely:)_ “That I can do.”  
**Regina:** “One other thing. Gold is the one who wanted the existence of our land kept secret. I think you should be the one to tell him about the town line.”  
**David:** _(Smirks:)_ “With pleasure.”  
**Regina:** “Oh and, about Henry…”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Prince Charming is seen burning a candle in his mother’s memory.)_  
**Snow White:** “I’m so sorry. She was all the family you had left.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No. I still have you. I love you, Snow. And together, we can start a new family. Here. _(Brings out amulet:)_ This belonged to her. She would’ve wanted you to have it. She said that it could tell you what your child would be.” _(He tries to put it in Snow White’s hand but she resists.)_  
**Snow White:** “Please don’t.”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s just a superstition.”  
**Snow White:** “There’s something I need to tell you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
**Snow White:** “Wh… _(Pause. The amulet starts swinging east to west, surprised:)_ we’re going to have a child.”  
**Prince Charming:** “ _What_?”  
**Snow White:** “We’re going to have a child.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Is there something I need to know?”  
**Snow White:** _(Elated:)_ “I mean someday.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, of course we are. What’s it say it’s gonna be? It’s gonna be a boy, right? I can never remember which direction means what.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s a surprise.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’ll send the signal for the army to regroup. We are gonna take back the kingdom, Snow, and we are going to do it as a family.”  
_(They kiss and Charming jogs over to his horse.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Realising something, turns to Lancelot:)_ “This is because of you, isn’t it? Ruth only pretended to drink the water. She had you put it in the wedding chalice so I would drink it. That’s how King George’s curse was broken, wasn’t it?”  
**Lancelot:** "I have no idea what you’re talking about. _(Smiles:)_ So… what’s your child gonna be?”  
**Snow White:** “A girl.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. Royal Castle.**  
**Mary Margaret:** “Lancelot was one of the noblest knights I ever knew.”  
**Mulan:** “How could I be so blind? How could I not _see_ that it was Cora?”  
**Emma:** “Well, to be fair, the whole shape-shifting thing threw me, too.”  
**Mulan:** “What are we going to tell the people on the island?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The truth… that Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death.”  
**Mulan:** “Cora’s still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what’s left of the kingdom.”  
**Aurora:** “Who’s going to lead us? You?”  
**Mulan:** “No. Her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m honored, but Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke.”  
**Mulan:** “We’ll help you. We’ll find a way, won’t we?”  
**Aurora:** “Yes. Perhaps it’ll help me channel my anger.”  
**Mulan:** “Come.”  
_(Aurora and Mulan head out of the room.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m, uh… sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn’t let her get to Henry. I just…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You had to put Henry first.”  
**Emma:** “I was angry at you for so long… wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then just seeing all this… You gave up everything for me and you’re still doing that. Sorry. I’m not good at this. I… I guess I just… I’m not… I’m not used to someone putting me first.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh. _(They hug:)_ Well, get used to it.”   
_(Emma turns and leaves the nursery as Mary Margaret takes one last look around. Remembering what it looked like before the curse and mourning all that could have been.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.**  
_(Emerging from behind a post, Jefferson waits for Paige at the school bus stop. He calls to her, and they are both overjoyed to be reunited.)_  
**Jefferson:** “Grace.”  
**Grace:** _(Stops and turns, running to him:)_ “Papa! You found me. I knew you would.” _(They share a massive embrace.)_

 **Elsewhere.  
**_(People are slowly adjusting to their new realities. The garage and other stores are re-opening. The remaining dwarves emerge from the hardware store, pickaxes in hand.)_ ** _  
_****Mr. Clark:** “What do you need those for?”  
**Leroy:** “Don’t worry, brother. You’ve lost something. It’s gonna take fairy dust to get it back. So we’re gonna do what we do best. Come on, boys. It’s off to work we go.”

 **Granny’s Diner.  
** _(Henry finds Marco sitting alone at a table and whispers in his ear.)  
_

**August’s Room, Granny’s B &B.  
** _(Marco makes to knock on the door but it’s already open. Walking inside, Marco sees that the room is empty. Save for Pinocchio’s small red hat which Marco strokes lovingly.)_

**Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.**  
_(The door bells jingle.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “It appears when I bought that ‘closed’ sign, I was just throwing my money away.”  
**David:** “Looks like it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter. If you’re looking for a retrieval, I’m afraid portal-jumping is just outside my purview.”  
**David:** “Of course it is.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So what’s the commotion outside?”  
**David:** “A little stir at the border. A problem crossing the line.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do tell.”  
**David:** “You lose your memory of everything from our old lives.“  
**Mr. Gold:** “What?”  
**David:** “I guess that curse you created was a little too powerful. Looks like we’re stuck here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(With barely controlled anger:)_ “Leave me alone.”  
**David:** “Gladly. _If_ you do the same. You and I… we stay out of each other’s way.”  
_(Charming turns and leaves the shop as Gold, infuriated, begins to smash things.)_

 **Dr.** **Archie Hopper’s Office.  
**_(_ _Dr._ _Hopper opens his office door, Regina Mills is standing there.)  
_**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Regina. Are you here to see me?”  
**Regina:** “I’m going to try to keep my promise to Henry.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “What promise is that?”  
**Regina:** “To not use magic. It’ll be difficult.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** _(Smiles:)_ “This is an excellent start. Come on in.” _  
_

**Outside Granny’s.**  
_(David and Henry talk.)_  
**David:** “Hey. It exists, Henry. The Enchanted Forest is still out there.”  
**Henry:** “And… so are they.”  
**David:** “Yeah.”  
**Henry:** “But how do we know they survived the trip there?”  
**David:** “Because I can feel it. I’ve been thinking, if you’re gonna start helping me, we gotta make sure we do this right. So I picked up these.”  
_(Holds up a pair of wooden swords.)  
_**Henry:** “ _Seriously_?”  
**David:** “Yeah, you’re the grandson of a prince. I think it’s about time you learned how to use a sword. Henry, I can’t get ‘em back without you. So? What do you say? You with me?”  
**Henry:** “Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?”  
**David:** “We’ll work our way up to it. _(Hands a sword to Henry then bows:)_ My liege. En garde.”  
_(The pair play fight all the way home as Albert Spencer, the District Attorney, aka. King George, watches them from his car with interest.)_

 **Town Line.  
** _(Mr. Gold stands staring despondently at the town line.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Present.  
**_(A man is standing on a beach and looking through his telescope.)  
_**Cora:** _(Approaching:)_ “Hello, Hook.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Hello, Cora. You told me you’d something important you needed to show me. _(Cora shows him a bottle that has magic in it:)_ Sparkly dirt. Wonderful.”  
**Cora:** “Just the remains of a magical wardrobe, that can travel between worlds.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Is it enough to get us where we need to go?”  
**Cora:** “Not quite, but it’s a start.”  
**Captain Hook:** “We’re almost ready to set sail. What’s our port of destination?”  
**Cora:** “Storybrooke.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Hmm. Curious name. Is that where…”  
**Cora:** “She is. And so is he.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Excellent. You’ll be able to see your daughter, and I can skin myself a crocodile.”

 


	19. The Crocodile

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold is putting a necklace on Belle.)_  
**Belle:** _(Voice breaks:)_ “It’s, um… it’s very beautiful. So, what’s the occasion?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The occasion is us. We haven’t really gotten out much since Storybrooke awakened, so I thought we should see it together.”  
**Belle:** _(Turns and kisses him:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Don’t get your hopes up. The nightlife is extremely limited.”  
**Belle:** _(Laughs:)_ “No. That’s not what I meant. Thank you for… _(Sighs:)_ for what you’re doing, for how you’re changing.”  
_(Door bells jingle.)_  
**Leroy:** “Okay, ‘Stiltskin, I want my axe.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry, but we’re closed.”  
**Leroy:** “It’s mine. Give it to me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And yet, still closed.”  
**Leroy:** “Just 'cause you possess something don’t mean it’s yours. Nothing in this shop belongs to you. _(To Belle:)_ And you? How can you be with such a monster? Or maybe you’re just another possession, too.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “How _dare_ you?! You want your axe? Fine!”  
_(Shoves Leroy against the wall.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumplestiltskin!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You can have it buried in your chest!”  
**Belle:** “Stop! Stop! This isn’t you anymore!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Turns to her in his old form:)_ “Oh, it’s me, dearie. Always has been, always will be.”  
_(Belle wakes up from a nightmare. She sees that Mr. Gold isn’t in bed with her, and she goes to investigate. She heads outside, and sees him practicing magic in the basement_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _has just arrived home.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Milah? Bae? I’m home. Bae. Hey.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Where’s mum? _(_ _Baelfire_ _doesn’t answer:)_ Well, she probably just lost track of time. Grab your cloak. We’ll find her.”

 **A** **Tavern. Somewhere I** **n The Enchanted Forest.**  
_(_ _Milah_ _is playing a dice game with some pirates.)_  
**Milah** **:** “Ahoy, my three!”  
**Ship Crew:** “Ah!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Milah. Milah. It’s time to go.”  
**Milah** **:** “Good. So go.”  
**Killian Jones:** “Who’s this?”  
**Milah** **:** “Ah, it’s no one. It’s just my husband.”  
**Killian:** “Oh. Well, he’s a tad taller than you described.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Please. You have responsibilities.”  
**Milah** **:** “You mean like being a man and fighting in the ogre wars? Other wives became honored widows while I became lashed to the village coward. I needed a break. Run home, Rumple. It’s what you’re good at.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Mama?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae. You were supposed to wait outside, son.”   
_(_ _Milah_ _gets up and takes_ _Baelfire_ _home.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Rumplestiltskin** **And** **Milah’s** **Hovel.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is sat by the fire as_ _Milah_ _is in bed.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You don’t really wish I’d died… during the ogre wars, do you?”  
**Milah** **:** “I wish you’d fought. Don’t you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, I- I’m alive, and I’m here with you, with Bae.”  
**Milah** **:** “This isn’t a life, not for me. Why can’t we just leave?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We… we’ve talked about that.”  
**Milah** **:** “You don’t have to be the village coward. We could start again, go somewhere no one knows us, see… the whole world beyond this village.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I know this wasn’t the life you wanted, but it- it can be good here. At least try, if not for me, then… for Bae.”  
**Milah** **:** _(Whispers:)_ “Okay. I’ll try.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s House.**  
_(It is morning, and Mr. Gold is in the kitchen. Belle approaches him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Hey.”  
**Belle:** “Hey. What are you doing?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I was, uh, gonna make you breakfast.”  
**Belle:** “No. In… in the basement. I saw you practicing magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Want some breakfast?”  
**Belle:** “No, we need to talk about this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It was just a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about.”  
**Belle:** “Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve told you. Magic is power.”  
**Belle:** “Why do you _need_ it? Tell me. _(Gold stays silent:)_ You don’t need power, Rumple. You need courage… to let me in.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(A woman knocks on_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _door and he answers it.)_  
**Village Woman:** “Rumplestiltskin, you need to get to the docks now.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The docks? Why?”  
**Village Woman:** “The men who came into port last week… they’ve taken Milah. They’re setting sail. You must hurry.”

 **The Docks.** _  
(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is hobbling towards the Jolly Roger. He climbs the stairs to get on the ship and falls down on the deck.)_ **  
****Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Uhh!”  
**Ship Crew Member:** “On your feet for the Captain.”  
_(One of the crew members hauls_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _to his feet and thrusts his walking stick at him.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I- I remember you, fr- from the bar.”  
**Killian Jones:** “It’s always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners? We haven’t been formally introduced. Killian Jones. Now what are you doing aboard my ship?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “W- well you have my wife.”  
**Killian Jones:** “I’ve had many a man’s wife.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, you… you see, we… we have a son, and he needs his mother.”  
**Killian Jones:** “And see, I have a ship full of men who need… companionship.”  
**Ship Crew:** “Aye!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I- I’m begging you. Please let her go.”  
**Killian Jones:** “I’m not much for bartering. That said, I do consider myself an honorable man, a man with a code. So… if you truly want your wife back _(Throws a sword in front of_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ all you have to do is take her. Never been in a duel before, I take it? Well, it’s quite simple, really. The pointy end goes into the other man. Go on. Pick it up. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _does nothing:)_ A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Voice breaks:)_ “Please, sir. What am I gonna tell my boy?”  
**Killian Jones:** “Try the truth. His father’s a coward.”

**Storybrooke** **Mines.** **Present.**  
_(The dwarves and David Nolan are mining a wall with some pickaxes. Leroy is watching.)_  
**Leroy:** “Keep swinging, dwarves.”  
_(Ruby enters with some food in a basket.)_  
**Ruby:** “Did they find any fairy dust yet?”  
**Henry Mills:** “No, not yet. But they will, and when they do, we’ll figure out a way to get Mary Margaret and my mom back.”  
**Ruby:** “I’ll be back later with lunch.” _(She leaves.)_  
**David Nolan:** “I hate mine dust. Leroy. If you find anything, I’ll be at the sheriff’s station.”  
**Leroy:** “You taking over as sheriff?”  
**David:** “Stepping in until Emma gets back.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Mary Margaret, Aurora, Emma, and Mulan are walking back to the safe haven.)_  
**Aurora:** “I don’t know if I can do this. I’m not a very good liar.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, it’s not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot _did_ die an honorable death and Cora _did_ escape. All true. Just… leave the particulars to us.”   
**Emma:** “There’s no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people.”  
**Aurora:** “I’m not so sure it’s unnecessary…”  
**Mulan:** “Wait. The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance. _(Drawing her sword:)_ Stay close.”  
_(They run into the camp to find everyone dead.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh my God.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Ruby places an iced tea in front of Belle.)_  
**Belle:** “Thank you.”  
**Ruby:** “Are you okay? That’s your third iced tea this morning. Wouldn’t wanna have to call you a cab.”  
**Belle:** “No, I… I’ve never had it iced before. It’s- it’s delicious.”  
**Ruby:** “I haven’t seen you in here before.”  
**Belle:** “Well, I-, uh, I’ve been a kept woman until recently.”  
**Ruby:** _(Sits opposite her:)_ “Let me guess. Bad breakup?”  
**Belle:** “I think I may be headed there.”  
**Ruby:** “Do you have a place to stay? Any family here?”  
**Belle:** “Uh, I’m- I’m not sure. I’m still looking. But I’m on my own for now.”  
**Ruby:** “I could ask Granny about a room here.”  
**Belle:** “Really? Thanks. Uh,”  
**Ruby:** “Ruby.”  
**Belle:** “Belle. What I really need though, is- is a life, a job.”  
**Ruby:** “Well, uh, what do you like to do?”  
**Belle:** “I- I do love books.”  
**Ruby:** “The library. It’s been closed forever, but, uh, things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, now The Dark One, is in the same tavern that he first met Killian Jones in. A trader approaches him.)_  
**Trader:** “It really is you. The Dark One, in the flesh. Or whatever that is.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’ve gone to a lot of trouble to meet me. You better hope I agree it’s worth my time.”  
**Trader:** “I’ve heard you’ve been looking for something, and as luck would have it, I’m a man who trades in hard-to-find objects. _(Whispers:)_ Like a bean. A magic bean that can transport you between worlds.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’ve been told they no longer exist in this land.”  
**Trader:** “Not in this land, no. But the ships that dock here often return from far off lands with treasures they don’t always understand.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And yet you do.”  
**Trader:** “It’s my job, as is knowing the rumors of who might pay the highest price for said treasures.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And what rumors could they be?”  
**Trader:** “That you were once a great coward but that you became The Dark One to overcome that and protect a- a son who you lost despite all-”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Uses magic to stop the trader from talking:)_ “It’s not nice to spread rumors. The bean! Where is it?”  
**Trader:** _(Choking:)_ “I don’t have it. But I can get it. I- I swear. _(The Dark One releases him:)_ You haven’t heard my price.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I spin straw into gold. Price shouldn’t be a problem.”  
**Trader:** “Oh, I don’t want money. I want eternal life.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Only The Dark One has life eternal. Tell you what, my son. What I can do, what about youth? Spin the clock back till you’re a little boy again.”  
**Trader:** “Close enough. Deal.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But remember, you fail to deliver, I spin the clock forward and turn you into dust.”  
**Trader:** “Thank you. Thank you.”  
**Server:** _(Approaches_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ “You sure you don’t want anything?”  
**Killian Jones:** _(Enters the tavern:)_ “Where’s my scurvy crew?”  
**Ship Crew:** “Ah! Here we be, Cap'n!”  
**Killian Jones:** “Where’s my beer?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(To the server:)_ “You know, I suddenly find myself quite thirsty.”  
**Killian Jones:** “Cheers.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.**  
_(Belle is outside the library and is peaking through a window at the books.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Excuse me, miss.”  
**Belle:** “You startled me.”  
**Smee** **:** “I- I was just wondering if you had any spare change.”  
**Belle:** “Oh, no, sorry. I- I don’t have any money.”  
**Smee** **:** “What- what about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?”  
**Belle:** “Uh, no. Why?”  
**Smee** **:** “I just wanted to make sure.” _(Grabs Belle.)_  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Killian Jones is walking along in an alley with his shipmates._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _walks by, hidden under a cloak. He bumps into Killian Jones and continues walking.)_  
**Killian Jones:** “Hey, you! Stop. Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I’m so sorry, Sir.”  
**Killian Jones:** “Ah. I was wrong. Not a rat at all. More… _(He leans in and hits_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _cup that he is holding, causing it to spill coins all over the ground._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _kneels down and tries to pick it all up:)_ more like a crocodile. What’s your name, _(He pushes_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _over with his foot:)_ crocodile? _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _reveals himself and giggles:)_ You. I remember you _._ ”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners? We haven’t been properly introduced. Rumplestiltskin, or as others know me, The Dark One. Oh! I see my reputation precedes me.”  
**Killian Jones:** “It does.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Good! That’s gonna save us time during the question and answer portion of our game.”  
**Killian Jones:** “What is it you want to know?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How’s Milah, of course?”  
**Killian Jones:** “Who?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Only too happy to, uh, dig out the memory, but it gets really messy.”  
**Killian Jones:** “She’s dead. Died a long time ago. What is it you want?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We didn’t get a chance to finish our duel. _(Jones draws his sword:)_ Ah! Not now. Tomorrow at dawn. I am not a cruel man. Get your affairs in order. Also, you can spend tonight knowing it’ll be your last. _(Giggles:)_ Maybe I am cruel. And don’t think about trying to escape, because I will find you, and I will gut your entire crew _(Italian accent:)_ like the fish.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. Safe Haven.**  
_(The foursome stand amidst the bodies of the dead.)_  
**Mulan:** “This can’t be. Our land, we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ogres didn’t do this.”  
**Mulan:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora did. Their hearts… they were ripped out. This was her magic… twisted and evil. We have to stop her.”  
**Mulan:** “Too late. She killed them. She killed them all.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else.”  
**Emma:** “Hey. Hey. Look.”  
**Aurora:** “There’s someone under there. He’s alive.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Please.”  
**Aurora:** “It’s okay.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Please help me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s okay. You’re safe now we won’t hurt you.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Thank you. Thank you _._ ”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Blanchard Loft.  
**_(David Nolan is talking with Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “May I have a word, _(Looks down at the badge on David’s belt:)_ Sheriff?”  
**David:** “Uh, acting sheriff. And I’m already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “My apologies. That was a moment of poor judgment on my part. And it’s not lost on me that I’m now here to ask for your help.”  
**David:** “Well, then it shouldn’t be lost on you when I say no.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Hear me out first. I’m here to report a missing person. _(David sighs:)_ She left my home early this morning. Her name is Belle.”  
**David:** “Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes.”  
**David:** “You also said she died.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I thought she had.”  
**David:** “How can you be sure she’s gone missing and not run away?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I can’t. Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight, but you- you’re in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I’m going through. _(Points to a picture of Emma and Mary Margaret:)_ Will you help me?”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Killian Jones comes back to the alleyway, prepared to fight_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _. He spots the imp sitting on top of an arch.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(He drops a sword in front of Killian:)_ “Pick it up, dearie, and let’s begin.”  
**Killian Jones:** “There’s no need.”  
_(He reaches for his own sword, but_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _takes it from him using magic.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Sorry, but killing a man with his own sword was just too delicious to pass up. Hmm? _(The two begin to duel:)_ Ships that pass in the night. Well, at least one ship.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _flings Killian into a pile of barrels. He gets up and continues to fight._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _disarms him, and steps on his sword before he can pick it up. He puts the tip of his sword and Killian’s throat.)_  
**Killian Jones:** “Go on. I’m ready for the sword.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. Do you know what it’s like to have your wife stolen from you? To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart ripped from your chest. Actually, let me show you.”  
_(He thrusts his hand into Killian’s chest.)_  
**Milah** **:** “Stop!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Looks over in the direction of the voice:)_ “Milah.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(_ _Smee_ _brings Belle into her father’s shop.)  
_**Belle:** “Who are you? What- what do you want from me?” **  
****Smee** **:** “I’m just a man who procures hard to find objects. In this case, the object was you.” **  
Belle:** “So then who- who put you up to this?”  
**Moe:** _(He steps into the room:)_ “Belle? Oh. Oh, how I’ve missed you, Belle.” **  
Belle:** _(Crying, muffled voice:)_ “Father?”  
_(They embrace.)  
_**Moe:** “I’m so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had no choice.” **  
Belle:** “But to kidnap me?” **  
Moe:** “After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered The Dark One still had you captive.” **  
Belle:** “He wasn’t holding me captive. I chose to be with him.” **  
Moe:** “Are you saying you fell in love with him?” **  
Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “But I fear it may be over now.”  
**Moe:** “It must be. Promise me you no longer love him, that you will never see him again.”  
**Belle:** “I’m not- I’m not a child.” **  
Moe:** “You don’t understand what that man will do to you, what he’s already done.” **  
Belle:** “No, _you_ don’t understand. It’s my life.” **  
Moe:** “Then I don’t have a choice. I’m sorry. _(To_ _Smee_ _:)_ Do it.”  
**Belle:** _(_ _Smee_ _grabs Belle and drags her away:)_ “What? Father? Father, what- what are you doing? Stop!”  
**Moe:** “Goodbye, Belle. I love you.”  
**Belle:** “Father!”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Emma, Mary Margaret, Aurora, and Mulan discuss the newly-found Captain Hook.)_  
**Emma:** “You’ve seen him before?”  
**Mulan:** “Yes, I’ve seen him around. He’s a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple of months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack.”  
**Emma:** “Why would Cora leave a survivor? It’s messy, it doesn’t make sense.”  
**Mulan:** “You think he’s lying?”  
**Emma:** “I think Cora’s tricked us before. I don’t want that to happen again. _(To Captain Hook:)_ Here you go.”  
**Captain Hook:** “I can’t thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune it seems has seen fit to show me favor.”  
**Emma:** “An island full of corpses… you’re the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?”  
**Captain Hook:** “She attacked at night… slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out peoples’ hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully the ruse worked.”  
**Emma:** “So much for fortune favoring the brave.”  
**Captain Hook:** “It was all I could do to survive.”  
**Emma:** “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. I am pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me.”  
**Captain Hook:** “I am telling you the truth.”  
**Mulan:** “We should leave here, in case Cora decides to come back.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson.”  
**Captain Hook:** “You have a grandson?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Long story.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Well, I know this land well, I can guide you…”  
**Emma:** _(Draws a knife and holds it over Captain Hook’s throat:)_ “You’re not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are.”

**Storybrooke** **. 1983. Mayor’s House, Regina’s** **Bedroom** **.**  
_(Regina awakens for the first time in_ _Storybrooke_ _. She looks out of the window, sees the town of_ _Storybrooke_ _and realizes that the Dark Curse has worked.)_  
**Regina:** “I did it. I won.”  
_(She walks to her closet and chooses her clothes for the day.)_  
****

**Main Street.**  
_(Regina is walking down the street and sees Marco struggling to repair a sign.)_  
**Marco:** “That should hold you.”  
_(She passes Granny’s Diner to witness Ruby & Granny arguing.)_  
**Ruby:** “I cannot believe you put me on the early shift.”  
**Granny:** “Not my fault you stayed out all night. When I put over easy on the menu, I was talking about the eggs!”  
**Archie:** _(Walking by:)_ “Morning, Madam Mayor.”  
**Regina:** “Good morning, Crick—Dr. Hopper.”  
**Archie:** “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. Yes, it is.”  
****

**Storybrooke** **Elementary School.**  
_(Mary Margaret, holding a bird in her hand, is teaching.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you’re making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They’re loyal creatures. _(Releases the bird out the window; it flies up to a birdhouse:)_ If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. _(Bell rings; class rises:)_ We’ll pick this up after recess. No running! _(Regina enters the room:)_ Miss Mills, what are you doing here?”  
**Regina:** “Refresh my memory. How long have you been a teacher here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Um I – I’m not sure. As long as I can remember.”  
**Regina:** “Come with me.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Mary Margaret and Regina are in front of John Doe’s room.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Why are we in the hospital?”  
**Regina:** “Tell me. Do you know this man?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. Why? Who is he?”  
**Regina:** “He’s a John Doe, coma patient. No one’s claimed him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe someday he’ll wake up. Maybe someone who loves him will find him.”  
**Regina:** “That would be nice for him. But I wouldn’t count on it.” **  
**

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Dr.** **Hopper’s Office.**  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “And the day would just repeat itself over and over?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “With a few differences here and there. Don’t you remember?”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I mean, it was all pretty hazy-”  
_(The door opens. Mr. Gold rushes in.)_  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Mr. Gold, this is highly inappropriate.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Quiet, you. _(To Regina:)_ Where is she?”  
**Regina:** “Excuse me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You took her from me before, where is she?”  
**Regina:** “Why don’t you check the ‘Missing’ board like everyone else?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She’s not missing, she’s been taken.”  
**Regina:** “Well, then I’m sorry for your loss. _(Looking to Archie:)_ But I’ve been here all morning.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A likely story.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Mr. Gold, I have to insist. Please. Go.”  
_(Mr. Gold leaves._ _Dr._ _Hopper closes the door.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Alleyway.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _still has his hand in Killian’s chest. He pulls it out.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Milah. How?”  
**Killian Jones:** “Milah, you have to run.”  
**Milah** **:** “No. I’m not leaving without you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, how sweet. It appears there’s more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Milah.”  
**Milah** **:** “Please don’t hurt him. I can explain.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Tick-tock, dearie. Tick-tock.”  
**Milah** **:** “That first night, when Killian and his crew came into the tavern, he told stories about the places he’d been, and I fell in love with him. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _sticks his sword into Killian’s side:)_ I didn’t mean for it to turn out this way. I didn’t know how to tell you the truth. I’m sorry.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And so here we are. You’ve come to save the life of your true love, the pirate. I didn’t realize the power of true love before. It is impressive. I’d hate to break it up. Actually, no. I’d love to.”   
_(He continues to stick his sword in to Killian’s side.)_  
**Milah** **:** “Wait. I have something you want.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, I find that very difficult to believe. _(He pulls his sword out of Killian’s side and_ _Milah_ _shows him the trader’s red hat:)_ Where did you get that?”  
**Milah** **:** “You know who I took it from. I may not know what The Dark One wants with a magic bean, but I have it.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I feel a proposal coming on.”  
**Milah** **:** “The magic bean in exchange for our lives. Deal?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Moves closer to her:)_ “I wanna see it first.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Mulan is tying Captain Hook to a tree while Emma, Mary Margaret, and Aurora interrogate him.)_  
**Captain Hook:** “I already told you. I’m just a blacksmith.”  
**Emma:** “Sure you are. _(She whistles:)_ You don’t want to talk to us? Maybe you’ll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb. Come on.”   
_(They start to leave.)_  
**Captain Hook:** “What? You… you can’t just leave me here like this!”  
**Aurora:** “What if he’s telling the truth?”  
**Emma:** “He’s _not.”_  
**Captain Hook:** “Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who’ve done that on one hand.”  
**Emma:** _(Walking back towards him:)_ “That supposed to be funny? Who are you?”  
**Captain Hook:** “Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker… Hook.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hook.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Check my satchel.”   
_(Mary Margaret checks his satchel.)_  
**Emma:** “As in Captain Hook?”  
**Captain Hook:** “Ah, so you’ve heard of me.”   
_(Mary Margaret removes his hook and gasps.)_  
**Emma:** “You better hurry up. They’re getting closer. So unless you wanna be dinner, you better start talking.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn’t want any surprises when she finally got over there.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She can’t get there. We destroyed the wardrobe.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She’s gonna use them to open up a portal. _(Ogre sounds get louder:)_ Now if you’ll kindly cut me loose.”  
**Mulan:** “No. We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took.”  
**Captain Hook:** “That was Cora, not me.”  
**Emma:** “Let’s go.”  
**Captain Hook:** “Wait. Wait! You need me alive.”  
**Emma:** “Why?”  
**Captain Hook:** “Because we both want the same thing, to get back to your land.”  
**Emma:** “You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?”  
**Captain Hook:** “I arranged for transport with Cora, but, seeing how resourceful you are, I’ll offer you the same deal, I’ll help _you_ if you promise to take me along.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How are _you_ going to help us get home?”  
**Captain Hook:** “The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. There’s an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I’ll help you obtain it before she does.”  
**Emma:** “So Cora won’t make it to Storybrooke, and we’ll be one step closer to getting home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Sounds too good to be true.”  
**Captain Hook:** “There’s only one way to find out.”  
**Emma:** _(Ogres get closer and louder:)_ “You tell me one thing, and whatever you say I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?”  
**Captain Hook:** “To exact revenge on the man who took my hand, Rumplestiltskin _._ ”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Mr. Gold and David are asking Ruby about Belle.)_  
**Ruby:** “Belle, huh? Sorry. Doesn’t ring a bell.”  
**David:** “Ruby, listen to me. If you’ve come across her, you gotta tell me. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens.”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah, but what about him?”  
**David:** “I’ve got him. Trust me.”  
**Ruby:** “She was in earlier. She was looking for a job. I pointed her in the direction of the library.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well do you think she went there?”  
**Ruby:** “Don’t know. _(Walks behind the counter:)_ But when you find her, give her this. _(She retrieves a scarf and places it on the counter:)_ She left it in her booth.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s mine. She didn’t have anything for the cold.”  
**Ruby:** “You sure you’ll watch out for her?”  
**David:** “Yes. Why?”  
**Ruby:** “I think- I think I–can find her. Lately, since things changed, I’ve been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What, you can smell her?”  
_(Ruby holds her hand out for the scarf and Mr. Gold hands it back to her.)_  
**Ruby:** “I guess it’s ‘cause of the wolf thing.”  
****

**Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Ruby is leading Mr. Gold and David to Belle by following her scent.)_  
**David:** “What’s wrong?”  
**Ruby:** “I had her, but I- I lost her trail. _(Sneezes and inhales deeply:)_ Oh. It must be the flowers. I- I can’t track her anymore. I’m sorry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t be. This is her father’s shop.”   
_(They enter the shop.)_

**Moe:** “You? Out. This is a private establishment. You’re not welcome.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Where’s Belle?”  
**David:** “I won’t let anything happen to her, Moe.”  
**Ruby:** “We’re just worried.”  
**Moe:** “Don’t be. She’s safe. So you can stop looking.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to her.”  
**Moe:** “You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won’t let that happen.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What have you done with her?”  
**Moe:** “There’s only one way to get her away from you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What have you done with her?”  
**Moe:** “I have to make her forget about you, no matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He’s sending her across the town line.”  
**David:** “Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the Storybrooke line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So how are you planning to pull it off?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Attacks Moe:)_ “Where?! Where are you sending her across? Tell me where!”  
**David:** “Stop it. You’re gonna kill him. _(He looks at Moe’s hand:)_ You’ve been down in the mines. The tunnels. They lead out of town.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(_ _Milah_ _is helping Killian onto the Jolly Roger.)_  
**Ship Crew Member 1:** “Move it out!”  
**Ship Crew Member 2:** “Milah, what happened?”  
**Milah** **:** “Fetch some water.”  
**Ship Crew Member 3:** “Get the Captain water!”  
**Milah** **:** “And get me that prisoner from below deck along with the booty he carried. Now!”  
**Ship Crew Member 3:** “Bring up the prisoner!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, well, seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me.”  
**Ship Crew Member 4:** _(Pushing the trader up the stairs from below the deck:)_ “All right, get your sorry arse up there.”  
**Killian Jones:** _(_ _Milah_ _shows_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _the magic bean. He reaches for it, and she tosses it to Killian:)_ “You asked to see it, and now you have.”  
**Milah** **:** “Do we have a deal? Can we go our separate ways?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps. Perhaps. I can see you are truly in love.”  
**Milah** **:** “Thank you.” _(She walks towards Killian.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Just one question.”  
**Milah** **:** “What do you want to know?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How could you leave Bae? Do you know what it was like walking home that night…”  
**Milah** **:** “Rumple…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “…knowing I had to tell our son…”  
**Milah** **:** “Please.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “…that his mother was dead?”  
**Milah** **:** “I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward. I know that.”

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Shouting angrily:)_ “You left him! You abandoned him!”  
**Milah** **:** “And there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t feel sorry for that.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Shouting even angrier:)_ “Sorry isn’t enough! _(Calmer:)_ You let him go.”  
**Milah** **:** “I let my misery cloud my judgment.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why were you so miserable?”  
**Milah** **:** “Because I never loved you.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _thrusts his hand into her chest to pull her heart out.)_  
**Killian Jones:** “Milah! _(He tries to stop him, but_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _flings him against the mast:)_ No!”   
_(Jones frees himself and rushes to catch_ _Milah_ _as she falls down.)_  
**Milah** **:** _(To Killian:)_ “I love you.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _crushes her heart into dust and she dies.)_  
**Killian Jones:** _(Softly:)_ “No. You may be more powerful now, demon, but you’re no less a coward.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’ll have what I came for now.”  
**Killian Jones:** “You’ll have to kill me first.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah-ah! I’m afraid that’s not in the cards for you, sonny boy. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _cuts off Killian's left hand and he falls to the ground in pain:)_ I want you alive because I want you to suffer like I did. _(He turns to walk away, and Killian grabs a hook, driving it into_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _chest:)_ Killing me is gonna take a lot more than that, dearie.”  
**Killian Jones:** “Even demons can be killed. I will find a way.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, good luck living long enough.”   
_(He disappears in a puff of smoke. Killian picks up the hook_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora are walking through the forest guided by Captain Hook.)_  
**Captain Hook:** “Up ahead. We’ll find the compass just over the ridge.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Do you get the feeling he’s leading us exactly where Cora wants us, that this whole thing’s a trap?”  
**Emma:** “It’s definitely a trap. As long as _we_ know they’re trying to play us, we can…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “…stay one step ahead of them.”  
**Emma:** “Exactly. _(In the distance, Emma sees a beanstalk standing in the middle of a field:)_ Let me guess… the compass is up there?”  
**Captain Hook:** “Oh, yeah.”  
**Emma:** “So how do we… get to it?”  
**Captain Hook:** “It’s not the climb you need to worry about. It’s the giant at the top.” _(The five proceed onward.)_  
****

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(In the mines,_ _Smee_ _is chaining Belle to a mine cart to send her over the town line.)_  
**Belle:** “Please. Please, please stop. What are you doing?”  
**Smee** **:** “Sending you on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you’ll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved. This _(He hands her a flash light:)_ should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck.”  
**Belle:** “Oh! I’m begging you! Please don’t- don’t do this! Please! _(The wagon screeches and stops and is pulled back by magic. Belle screams:)_ Stop! What’s happening?!”  
**Ruby:** “That is seriously, wow.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, are you all right?”  
**Belle:** “I, uh, I think so.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you remember who I am?”  
**Belle:** “I do. Rumplestiltskin. I- I remember.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What’s wrong?”  
**Belle:** “Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn’t change that you’re too cowardly to be honest with me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But, Belle, I…”  
**Moe:** “I tried to tell him that, Belle. Come with me, darling.”  
**Belle:** “After what you just tried to do to me? You’re no better, father. You don’t get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would’ve listened. I don’t wanna see either of you again. Ever _._ ”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
**Emma:** _(Looking up at the beanstalk:)_ “It’s a little freakier than I remember from the story.”  
**Mulan:** “Reminds me of death.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Encouraging.”  
**Hook:** “Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?”  
**Emma:** “Wait. If these beans…create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?”  
**Hook:** “Because there aren’t any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong.”  
**Emma:** “There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. Or harp.”  
**Hook:** “Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth’s a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack and his men fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn’t have their magic, then nobody could. It’s really very bad form.”  
**Emma:** “Evil giants who made magic portal beans? Why doesn’t anyone just go up and grow some more?”  
**Hook:** “Because one giant survived… the strongest and most terrible of them all. And we’ll have to get past him to…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The magic compass.”  
**Hook:** “Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can’t find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, and we’re on our way.”  
**Mulan:** “How do we know you’re not just using us to get the compass _for_ Cora?”  
**Hook:** “Because you four are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I’ll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first.”  
**Emma:** “Then we’d better start climbing.”  
**Hook:** “Right. So…I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders.”  
**Emma:** “All right, so how do we get up there?”  
**Hook:** “I’ve got a counter spell from Cora, if you’d be so kind. _(Mary Margaret frees his hands:)_ Thank you, milady. _(Holds up his arm revealing a magical cuff:)_ I’ve got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on. Fight it out. Don’t be afraid to, you know, really get into it.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(In his home,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _walks over to a table where many items are, including a picture of_ _Baelfire_ _which he smiles at. He opens Killian’s severed hand, expecting to find the bean. He opens it to find it empty.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. He tricked me!”   
_(He pushes over the table knocking off the picture and the other items.)_  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(On the Jolly Roger,_ _Milah’s_ _body is being buried at sea. Killian Jones watches on.)_  
**Trader:** _(Muffled voice:)_ “Hey! Hey!”  
**Killian Jones:** “Allow him to speak.”  
**Trader:** “I want my bean.”  
**Killian Jones:** “Let me tell you how it works on my ship. I make the demands. You follow them. The bean’s now mine.”  
**Trader:** “You have to give me something for it.”  
**Killian Jones:** “Oh, I will. Your life. The chance to join my crew.”  
**Trader:** “So instead of the promise of eternal life, I get to scrub blood off your decks. How is that right?”  
**Killian Jones:** “What if I was to tell you I was about to set sail to a land where none of us will ever grow old? Where I can discover how to get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Trader:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’d say I could live with that.”  
**Killian Jones:** “Good. What’s your name, sailor?”  
**Trader:** “William. William Smee. _(He looks over at one of the shipmates that is wearing his red hat:)_ Can I have my hat?”  
**Killian Jones:** _(He gestures for the shipmate to give William his hat. The shipmate throws it at him:)_ “Well, Mr. Smee, _(_ _Smee_ _puts on his hat:)_ welcome aboard. _(Jones shows him the bean and throws it in the sea:)_ Harden up and get ready to set sail, mates! There’s bumpy seas ahead.”  
**William** **Smee** **:** “What’s the name of the place we’re headed, Cap'n?”  
**Hook:** _(He picks up the hook, puts it on his hand and twists it. It clicks into place. He smiles:)_ “Neverland!”   
_(He turns the ship’s wheel as the wind howls and the ship sails into the sea portal_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Past. Mayor’s House. Regina’s** **Bedroom.  
** _(Regina wakes up, looks out of the window and smiles.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
** _(Mary Margaret leaves flowers in John Doe’s room. Regina is standing behind her, smiling.)  
_

**Main Street.  
**_(Regina is walking down the street and sees Marco struggling to repair a sign.)_  
**Marco:** “Maybe this time, you won’t fall.”  
**Ruby:** _(To Granny:)_ “This is the last time I’m working the early shift.”  
**Archie:** “Good morning, Madam Mayor. Beautiful day, isn’t it?”  
_(Regina bumps into Mary Margaret.)_  
**Regina:** “Oh!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, Madam Mayor, I’m so sorry.”  
**Regina:** “You should be! Watch where you’re going next time.”  
_(Mary Margaret nods and walks away. Regina smiles.)  
_

**Mayor’s House. Regina’s B** **edroom** **.  
** _(She wakes up.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
** _(Mary Margaret leaves flowers in John Doe’s room. Regina is standing behind her, but she looks bored.)  
_

**Main Street** **.**  
_(Regina is walking down the street and sees Marco struggling to repair a sign and Ruby and Granny arguing. She looks bored.)_  
**Archie:** “Beautiful day.”  
**Regina:** “Save it.”   
_(She bumps into Mary Margaret.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh! Mayor Mills, I am so sorry.”  
**Regina:** “I ran into you. Why are you apologizing?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I should have been looking where I was going.”  
**Regina:** “You’re not even going to fight back?!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Fight back? Why would I do that?”   
_(Walks away.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Dr.** **Hopper’s Office.  
Regina:** “I wasn’t happy.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:**  “Of course not.”  
**Regina:** “This town. It wasn’t what I’d envisioned. I was supposed to be happy here.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ll admit that a lot of my memories are still a little foggy, but I do remember you calling me to your home and confessing that you felt nothing. I obviously didn’t know this at the time but, after enacting the curse, you had achieved your revenge and yet you still were not happy.”  
**Regina:** “Everyone in this town did exactly what I wanted them to do! Because they had to, not because they wanted to. It wasn’t real.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “No, it wasn’t. Your vengeance had left a hole in your heart. Do you remember what you chose to fill it with?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “A child.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** _(Smiles:)_ “Henry. Through Henry’s love you had found your happiness, through that love you’d found peace.”  
**Regina:** “Until Snow White handed him that damned storybook. Until Henry learned the truth of what I’d done.” **  
****Dr.** **Hopper:** “Yes, but happiness, true happiness cannot be built on a lie. You had found yours at the expense of others, through magic.” **  
Regina:** “Magic is the way I’ve always gotten everything.” **  
****Dr.** **Hopper:** “Yes, and It sounds like it’s also the way you’ve lost everything. If you can’t let go of the past, it’s doomed to haunt you. Regina, this is your chance to start over, to show Henry you’re ready to change… for him.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
**Mulan:** “All due respect, I’m the best-equipped to go. How many wars have you been through?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “My share.”  
**Aurora:** “It should be me.”  
**Mulan:** “You? You haven’t fought in a battle.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “This is about us getting home to _our_ loved ones. Why would you…”  
**Aurora:** “Because I have no loved ones. If I fail, you can still go on.”  
**Emma:** “It’s me. I’m going, and I’m not gonna fail.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re new here.”  
**Emma:** “It’s about getting back to Henry. I don’t care what I have to face. _(Mary Margaret looks away:)_ You’re not gonna argue with me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Would it do any good?”  
**Emma:** “No. _(To Mulan:)_ You got anything in that bag that’s gonna help me with a giant?”  
**Mulan:** “Or Hook?”  
**Hook:** “Hey. I heard that.”  
**Mulan:** “Come with me. _(Emma and Mulan walk a short distance away:) This_ … powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it.”  
**Emma:** “Your sword… how strong is it?”  
**Mulan:** “The most powerful blade in all the realms.”  
**Emma:** “Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?”  
**Mulan:** “Indeed.”  
**Emma:** “Give me ten hours. If I’m not back, you cut it down and keep going.”  
**Mulan:** “Snow won’t like that.”  
**Emma:** “That’s why I’m asking you. If I don’t get back, you _get_ her home.”  
_(Mulan nods.)_  
**Hook:** “Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick-tock. _(Emma approaches Hook and puts out her hand:)_ I was hoping it’d be you.”  
**Emma:** “Just get on with it.”

**Hook:** _(Puts her hand on his shoulder:)_ “Put your hand right here. That’s a good girl. _(Smiles, puts the magical bracelet on her:)_ This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you’ve got me to protect you. _(Points to his hand:)_ I can’t climb one-handed, can I?”  
**Emma:** _(Digs into a bag and retrieves the hook:)_ “Don’t think I’m taking my eyes off you for a second.”  
**Hook:** “I would despair if you did.”  
**Emma:** “Let’s go.”  
_(Emma & Snow exchange worried looks before they begin their ascent. As Hook & Emma climb, Mulan glances at Snow, knowing what she must do should Emma not return.)_

 **On** **The Beanstalk** **.  
Hook:** “First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first. You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge.”  
**Emma:** “I’m concentrating.”  
**Hook:** “No, you’re afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. Things will be a lot smoother if you do.”  
**Emma:** “You should be used to people not trusting you.”  
**Hook:** “Ah. The pirate thing. Well, I don’t need you to share. You’re something of an open book.”  
**Emma:** “Am I?”  
**Hook:** “Quite. Let’s see. You volunteered to come up here because you… were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not perception. That’s eavesdropping.”  
**Hook:** “Ah, but you don’t want to abandon him the way you were abandoned.”  
**Emma:** “Was I?”  
**Hook:** “Like I said, an open book.”  
**Emma:** “How would you know that?”  
**Hook:** “I spent many years in Neverland, home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… the look you get when you’ve been left alone.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, my world ain’t Neverland.”  
**Hook:** “But an orphan’s an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn’t it? Have you ever been in love?”  
**Emma:** “No. I have never been in love.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **  
**_(In Granny’s Diner, Ruby is serving Belle.)_  
**Ruby:** “This one is a classic. The syrup goes on the pancakes the, um, round things. But I kind of like when it gets on everything.”  
**Belle:** “You know, uh, thank you. And not just for this, but for everything.”  
**Ruby:** “No worries. And stay here until you’re on your feet. Granny will be fine with it. Oh, I almost forgot. Someone dropped this off for you at the front desk.”  
_(She hands Belle a key.)  
_

**S** **torybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Belle uses the key to unlock the library door.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “We may sit in our library, and yet be in all quarters of the earth.”  
**Belle:** “You gave me the key?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I heard of your interest, and I, uh, I made some inquiries. There’s an apartment for the caretaker if you want it.”  
**Belle:** “If- if this is some way to win me back after everything you-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s-that’s- that’s not why I’m here. I came because… you’re right… about me. I _am_ a coward. I have been my entire life. I tried to make up for it by collecting power, and the power became so important that I couldn’t let go… not even… when that meant losing the most important person in my life.”  
**Belle:** “Your son.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Baelfire is his name. After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him. I went down many, many paths until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he’d escaped.”  
**Belle:** “Here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And I found myself in this little town with only one thing left to do. Wait for the curse to be broken so that I could leave and find him.”  
**Belle:** “But instead of looking for him, you- you brought magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I’m still a coward. Magic has become a crutch that I can’t walk without. And even if I could, I know now I can never leave this place.”  
**Belle:** “Because anyone who leaves forgets the people they love. So, when you go to look for Baelfire, you won’t know him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Magic comes with a price. Belle, I have to break this new curse. That’s why I was using magic, that night you saw me, down in the basement. I have lost so much that I loved. I didn’t wanna lose you again without you knowing, everything. Goodbye, Belle.”  
_(He walks toward the door.)_  
**Belle:** “Do you, um, have you ever had a hamburger?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, of course.”  
**Belle:** “Well, I haven’t. But I hear that Granny’s makes a great one. Maybe- maybe we could, try it sometime?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I would like that. _“_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. At The Foot Of The Beanstalk.  
**_(Mulan is making a rudimentary sundial.)  
_**Aurora:** “What is that?”  
**Mulan:** “It keeps the time.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You have somewhere to be?”  
**Mulan:** “We can mark watches, take turns sleeping. We’ll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’ll take first shift.”  
**Aurora:** “I’ll stay up with you.”  
**Mulan:** “Okay.”  
_(Mulan walks off.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “When’s the last time you slept?”  
**Aurora:** “I don’t really sleep now. Not after what I’ve been through.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Sleeping curse.”  
**Aurora:** “The one time I did sleep, I had horrible nightmares.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s a side effect. Same thing happened to me.”  
**Aurora:** “It _did_?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mm. I had them for months. _(Reminiscing:)_ Charming… my husband… he used to wake me. When I cried out, he’d light a candle. He said it would capture the nightmares. He’d watch over me as I fell back to sleep.”  
**Aurora:** “Sounds like he lives up to his name.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah. _(Pause:)_ Um… why don’t you try… to sleep? I’ll watch over you. You’ll be safe.”  
**Aurora:** _(Whispers:)_ “Thank you.”

 **Up The Beanstalk.**  
_(Emma & Hook reach the top of the beanstalk.)_  
**Emma:** “What happened here?”  
**Hook:** “It’s where the final battle was. Give me your hand.”  
**Emma:** “What?” _(Looks at her hand.)_  
**Hook:** “Your hand… it’s cut. Let me help you.”  
**Emma:** “No. No. It’s fine.”  
**Hook:** “No, it’s not.”  
**Emma:** “So now you’re gonna be a gentleman?”  
**Hook:** “Giants can smell blood, and I’m always a gentleman.”  
_(Opens a bottle and pours the contents on her hand.)_  
**Emma:** _(Wincing:)_ “Ah! Oh! What the hell is that?”  
**Hook:** “It’s rum. A bloody waste of it. _(Looks at her cut hand and then wraps his ascot over it:)_ Here’s the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we’ll sneak past him into his cave. It’s where the treasures are, where the compass lies.” _(Finishes wrapping her hand.)_  
**Emma:** “And then?”  
**Hook:** “And then we run like hell.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us…we need to use it. We gotta knock him out.”  
**Hook:** “Well, that’s riskier.”  
**Emma:** “Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?”  
**Hook:** _(Smiles:)_ “Point taken. Ooh, you’re a tough lass. You’d make a hell of a pirate.” _(Gives her the powder.)_  
**Emma:** _(Sees tattoo:)_ “Who’s Milah, on the tattoo?”  
**Hook:** _(Removes his hand:)_ “Someone from long ago.”  
**Emma:** “Where is she?”  
**Hook:** _(Walks away from her:)_ “She’s gone.”  
**Emma:** “Gold. Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn’t he? That’s why you want to kill him.”  
**Hook:** “For someone who’s never been in love, you’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe I was _once_.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **A** **Basement, Somewhere I** **n** **Storybrooke** **.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters, and confronts_ _Smee_ _, who he has tied up.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “You’re probably wondering why I brought you here. _(Holds up the red hat:)_ I found this in the mines, Mr. Smee.”  
**Smee** **:** “I am so sorry. I didn’t have-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not interested in apologies. I’m interested in information about the man you work for.”  
**Smee** **:** “I’ll tell you anything you wanna know about Moe.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No No. Not about Moe. Your Captain. Where is he?”  
**Smee** **:** “I’ve never seen him in Storybrooke, I swear. For some reason, when the curse hit, it- it didn’t take him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then where is he?”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. Outside The Giant’s Castle.**  
**Hook:** “You ready?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. _(Hook uses a giant bone to hit a giant shield. Giant appears:)_ Oh, damn it.”  
**Hook:** “Oi! Hey! You big git! _(Giant sees him:)_ Yeah, you. You wanna kill a human, huh? You want to kill a human? I’m the worst human around. Come on! Come on then! _(Moves towards giant:)_ Come on then!”  
_(Emma throws the powder; knocking out the giant who lands where Hook was standing.)_  
**Emma:** “Hook? Hook!”  
**Hook:** _(Appearing unscathed:)_ “He’s out cold. I don’t mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team.”  
**Emma:** “Let’s go steal a compass.”

 **At** **The Foot O** **f The Beanstalk.  
Mary Margaret:** _(Aurora stirs in her sleep:)_ “Hey. Aurora? It was just a dream. It was just a dream.”  
**Aurora:** “It was horrible.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why don’t you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it? Come on. Let’s stand. Tell me.”  
**Aurora:** “It was the same as last time. _(Breathing heavily:)_ I was in this room… this… this red room. It was bright. Blood-red curtains. _(Petrified:)_ There was no windows or doors so it didn’t make sense, and I couldn’t get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains… they were on fire. It was horrible.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s okay.”  
**Aurora:** “I was hunched in a corner, and I looked over into the other corner. In the shadows, there was someone else there. I just see his eyes. He was looking right at me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s okay. It’s over now. These nightmares… they will fade away. I promise.”  
**Aurora:** “Did they for you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah. Come on. Come on. I’ll sit with you until you fall back asleep. Who else do I have to take care of?”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Henry breaks into Regina’s vault. There are many shelves that contain hearts, which thump loudly as he passes by them. He stumbles onto a box, but upon opening it, the_ _Agrabahn_ _Viper springs out in attack. He is saved when David arrives in time to close the box.)_  
**David:** “You all right?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. How’d you know I was down here?”  
**David:** “Your mom noticed her keys were missing, rang me to check where you were. When I told her you hadn’t returned from school, she figured out the rest. Henry, what were you thinking?”  
**Henry:** “I just want them back.”  
**David:** “I know. I know. It’s okay, because we’re gonna do this together. Come on now.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. In** **The** **Giant’s** **Castle** **.**  
**Hook:** “They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here—piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins.”  
**Emma:** “Let’s get to it. The compass.”  
**Hook:** “What’s your rush?”  
**Emma:** “How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?”  
**Hook:** “I have no clue.”  
**Emma:** _“That’s_ my rush.”  
**Hook:** “Too right, lass. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us.”  
**Emma:** “They kill all the giant housekeepers, too? How we going to find a compass in this mess?”  
**Hook:** “By looking. Start searching. I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk… in addition to the compass, of course.”  
**Emma:** _(Coming across a skeleton holding a sword:)_ “What the hell?”  
**Hook:** “That… would be Jack.”  
**Emma:** “As in Jack…”  
**Hook:** “The giant killer.”  
**Emma:** “With that toothpick?”  
**Hook:** “Well, it packs quite a wallop. You’d be surprised.”  
**Emma:** “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!”  
_(Emma lunges and grabs Hook’s arm. Hook, in turn, pulls Emma in for a hug.)_  
**Hook:** “It’s about bloody time.”  
**Emma:** _(Struggles, then frees herself:)_ “It’s a trip wire. Quite a security system.”  
**Hook:** “Well, that’s a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but next time don’t stand on ceremony.”  
**Emma:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Let’s find the compass and go home. After you. _(As Hook walks on:)_ So it’s just… in here somewhere?”  
**Hook:** “Allegedly. Give me a boost would you, love?”  
**Emma:** “So I can’t see what you’re pocketing? No way. You give me a boost.”  
**Hook:** “Try something new, darling. It’s called trust.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “We do it side by side and fast. Who knows how long before the-” _(The giant’s footsteps are heard.)_  
**Hook:** “Someone’s up. Quickly. Get under something.”   
_(The giant charges into the treasure room. The ceiling caves in and debris falls onto Hook.)_  
**Emma:** “Hook?”   
_(The Giant charges at Emma and reaches down and grabs her.)_

**Emma:** “I’m not what you think!”  
**The Giant:** “You’re a thief, and you poisoned me, so yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re exactly what I think.”  
**Emma:** “No. Look, you have a compass. I need it.”  
**The Giant:** “I don’t care what you need.”  
**Emma:** “No, for my son! To save my son! Don’t you have a family?”  
**The Giant:** “No. Because humans killed them all!”  
_(Emma bites the giant’s hand and he drops her. She runs to Jack’s skeleton and then uses the sword to set off the trap from earlier, trapping the Giant.)_  
**Emma:** “Nice security system. Efficient.”   
_(Points the sword at the Giant’s face.)_  
**The Giant:** “No. No! No! No! No!”  
**Emma:** “I can tell by your face you know what this is. Let me guess… it’s dipped in some sort of poison. You have a compass. I need it.”  
**The Giant:** “You’re going to kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know me.”  
**The Giant:** “I know your kind. They massacred us, and destroyed our beans.”  
**Emma:** “I heard it the other way.”  
**The Giant:** “That’s because the victors get to tell the story. _(Emma draws the sword closer:)_ Okay! Stop. Here. _(Gives her the compass:)_ See? I’m not the bad guy.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe you are telling the truth. Doesn’t really matter. I have to go. Are there anymore of you?”  
**The Giant:** “No. I’m alone.”  
**Emma:** _(Notices something around the Giant’s neck:)_ “What’s this? Is this a bean? Can this make a portal?”  
**The Giant:** “Not anymore. It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder… a reminder that you’re all killers.”  
**Emma:** “You’re wrong.”  
_(Emma walks away. She gets only a few steps away before the Giant breaks free from the cage. Rooted to the spot in fear, Emma watches as the Giant suddenly removes a boulder that leads outside.)_  
**The Giant:** “Go.”  
**Emma:** “Why?”  
**The Giant:** “Because you could’ve killed me, and you didn’t. You get one favour. Now go, before I change my mind.”  
**Emma:** _(Heads for the exit, then stops:)_ “Actually… I get two favours.”  
**The Giant:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Well, the way I see it, I could’ve killed you twice… the poison and when you were knocked out. I didn’t.”  
**The Giant:** “What do you want?”  
( _Emma smiles_ _._ )

_(Back in the treasure room, Emma pulls Hook from under the debris.)_  
**Emma:** “Hook.”  
**Hook:** “You are bloody brilliant. Amazing. May I see it? The compass. _(Shows him the compass. Hook makes to grab it but stops himself. Emma notices:)_ It’s more beautiful than legend. Come. Let’s go. _(He extends his hand to Emma but she chains his hand to the wall:)_ What are you doing? What are you doing?!”  
**Emma:** “Hook, I can’t…”  
**Hook:** “Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?”  
**Emma:** “I can’t take a chance that I’m wrong about you. I’m sorry.”  
**Hook:** “You’re sorry? You’re sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!”  
**Emma:** “ _I_ got the compass.”  
**Hook:** “Well, you’re just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast eat me, to crush my bones?”  
**Emma:** “He’s not a beast. And you’re not going to die. I just need a head start. That’s all.” _(She leaves.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan. SWAN! SWAN!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Henry wakes up and screams. David rushes in.)_  
**Henry:** "Aah!”  
**David:** “Henry? Henry? Hey. You’re okay. You’re okay.”  
**Henry:** “I j… just had the worst nightmare.”  
**David:** “It’s over now.”  
**Henry:** “Okay.”  
**David:** “Okay? Here. This will help.” _(Lights a candle.)_  
**Henry:** “A candle?”  
**David:** “Yeah. They keep the nightmares away. Now, talk to me. What was so bad?”  
**Henry:** _(Terrified:)_ “I w… I was in this room, and… and it was red. And there was no doors, no windows.”  
**David:** “Mm-hmm.”  
**Henry:** “And these curtains… and they were on fire. And I was in this corner.”  
**David:** “Right.”  
**Henry:** _(Continues:)_ “And… and… and I was looking up, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and…”  
**David:** “Hey, don’t worry, alright? It was just a bad dream.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present. At** **The Foot O** **f The Beanstalk.**  
_(Mulan checks the sundial, sees it has been ten hours and proceeds to cut down the beanstalk - until Mary Margaret stops her.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Whoa. Wait! What are you doing?”  
**Mulan:** “Just stay back. Emma gave me ten hours.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No! No! No!”  
**Aurora:** “What, you’re just going to leave her to die?”  
**Mulan:** “Ten hours. She may already be dead.”  
**Aurora:** “No, st…”   
_(Mulan strikes the beanstalk and a surge of magic is released upward.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “NO!!” _(Charges towards Mulan.)_  
**Aurora:** “No, stop!”   
_(Mary Margaret tackles Mulan to the ground and they fight.)_  
**Mulan:** “This was your daughter’s wish!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t care what you say! You do _not_ put my daughter in danger!”  
**Emma:** “Stop!” _(Jumps down from the beanstalk.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Breathless:)_ “Emma! You okay?”   
_(Runs toward her.)_  
**Emma:** “Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain’s still rattling around a little.”  
**Mulan:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “I did what she ordered, nothing more than that. Did you get it?”  
**Emma:** “Yep.”  
**Aurora:** “W… Where’s Hook?”  
**Emma:** “He’s detained. Let’s go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What? How?”  
**Emma:** “I got a friend looking after him till then.”   
_(She starts to follow Mulan when Mary Margaret pulls her back.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You told her to cut it down?”  
**Emma:** “Yes. I couldn’t risk…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We go back _together_. That is the _only_ way. _(Sternly:)_ Do you understand?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.” _(They hug.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Good. Now, let’s go get that dust from Cora.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, and go home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mm-hmm.”

 


	20. Into The Deep

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The** **Mines** **.**  
_(The dwarves are still mining for diamonds.)_  
**Happy:** “Pickaxes down, brothers! First round at Granny’s is on me!”  
**Doc:** “Come on, Leroy. We’re going to miss happy hour.”  
**Happy:** “Granny’s running a two-for-one special on mead.”  
**Leroy:** “Just cause it’s called ‘ _happy hour’_ , Happy, don’t mean you got to be there. We got work to do.”  
**Happy:** “But you’re tired. We all are. A break could help.”  
**Leroy:** “Charming asked us to mine for dust–fairy dust. To help bring Snow and Emma back home. _(He continues to hit a wall with his_ _pickax_ _:)_ And that’s what I’m going to _do_!" _(He strikes another blow, which breaks the wall entirely, sending him falling into another cavern. The rest of the dwarves peer in. The scene shifts to David and Mother Superior arriving_ _at_ _the mines while being led in by Happy.)_  
**David:** “Where is he?” _(Happy shows them the cavern where Leroy landed, which is lined with diamonds.)_  
**Mother Superior:** “Diamonds. They’re back. The magic brought them back.”  
**David:** “The kind that become fairy dust?”  
**Mother Superior:** “Indeed. We just need to refine them–grind them up.”  
**David:** “Making us one step closer to bringing Mary Margaret and Emma home.”

**Unknown Realm. Present.  
**_(Henry is in a burning room and tries to protect himself from the scorching flames.)_  
**Henry:** “Help! Help! _(Another person appears:)_ Hey! Hey! My name’s Henry, who are you? Where are we?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(In Mary Margaret’s apartment, Regina is sitting on Henry’s bed.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry? Henry, wake up. It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay.”  
**Henry:** “Mom! _(Confused:)_ Wh-what are you doing here? Where’s David?”  
**Regina:** “He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to look after you. He told me you’ve been having nightmares. It’s okay. You can-”   
_(Touches his arm.)_  
**Henry:** “Ah!”  
**Regina:** _(She reaches to examine his hand:)_ “Is that a burn?”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(The foursome are gathered around the campfire. Aurora springs awake.)_  
**Aurora:** “Snow! Snow!”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Moving over to her:)_ “Hey. I’m here. It’s okay, it’s okay. It was just another nightmare.”  
**Aurora:** “No, this time was different. There was a little boy. He… talked to me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “A little boy?”  
**Emma:** “What’d he say?”  
**Aurora:** “He said… he said his name was Henry.”

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Hook jumps down the Beanstalk.)_  
**Cora:** “My dear Captain, it seems you’ve been on quite an adventure. The compass, please.”  
**Hook:** “Yes, that.. Well, ( _Turning around, facing Cora:)_ matters grew complicated. It’s eluded me for a moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore.”  
**Cora:** “Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you. But to me, it’s a betrayal.”  
**Hook:** “I was going to bring it to you. Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke together. I’ll get it back.”  
**Cora:** “I don’t have time for your games. I’ve crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?”  
**Hook:** “The Swan girl. Emma. Be assured, it won’t happen again.”  
**Cora:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, it won’t. You chose her, and the consequences of that decision.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, you gonna kill me now? Go ahead. Try.”  
**Cora:** “So brave. No, I’m not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I’m going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched. While I complete our journey without you.”  
**Hook:** “There’s no need to be rash. We can discuss this.”  
_(Stepping closer to her, putting on a charming face.)_  
**Cora:** “Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time. It’s too valuable.”  
**Hook:** “I can do this. I can get it back. You need me.”  
**Cora:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, I don’t. You’ve had your chance. Now it’s my turn to do this. The right way.”  
_(Cora disappears in a dark-blue whirl of smoke. Hook leaps forward to reach her and falls down.)_  
****

**Safe Haven.**  
_(Cora appears with a lamp in hand and approaches a cupboard, opening it and taking a box. Taking a heart out of the box, she blows a breath on it, bringing the enchanted heart back to life. Other hearts begin to glow as well. Cora steps out of the tent, facing dead bodies on the field.)_  
**Cora:** “Rise.”   
_(Zombies awakening.)_  
****

**Emma and Mary Margaret’s** **Camp** **.**  
**Emma:** _(Showing Aurora a photo of Henry:)_ “The boy you saw in your dream, is that him?”  
**Aurora:** “Yes, it’s Henry.”  
**Emma:** “That’s impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my son?”  
**Aurora:** “I have no idea.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe it wasn’t a dream.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That room - I’ve been there.”  
**Aurora:** “When I told you about it, you didn’t say anything.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You were terrified. I didn’t wanna make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real.”  
**Mulan:** “A room in a dream is real?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The Sleeping Curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it…”  
**Emma:** “Henry’s been through it because I wouldn’t believe him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma.”  
**Aurora:** “What else did you lie about?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I was- I wasn’t lying. I was protecting you.”  
**Emma:** “What did he say? Henry. In the dream?”  
**Aurora:** “He just said his name. And then I woke up. I’m sorry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, it’s going to be okay.”  
**Emma:** “We are so far from okay.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, we have a way home now.”  
**Emma:** “We have a compass. And the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora.”  
**Mulan:** “Any attempt to steal from her would be just suicide.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not anymore. We can stop her.”  
**Mulan:** “How?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know. But I know someone who does. Rumplestiltskin. He’ll know a way.”  
**Emma:** “Henry. We can talk to him. _(Mary Margaret nods:)_ Now we can communicate.”  
**Aurora:** “Wait. Wait.”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah, Princess. You’re going back to sleep. _“_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mary Margaret’s** **Apartment** **.**  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Regina makes Henry show his hand to Mr. Gold:)_ “Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me.”  
**Henry:** “So y-you can help? It was just a dream.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, what you’re describing is certainly not a dream.”  
**Regina:** “Then what was it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A side effect. You know, it’s remarkable you’d cast a curse you know so little about.”  
**Regina:** “My victims are not supposed to wake up. That’s why I certainly never cared what happened to them after. Until now.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Walks over to his bag and opens it:)_ “When people fall under a Sleeping Curse, the soul travels to a netherworld where it resides until awoken. _(Removes a vial:)_ Now, this world is _between_ life and death, and it’s very real. _(Holds up a necklace:)_ However… even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world… _(Henry and Regina walk over to join him:)_ victims like you.”  
_(He adds some of the potion from the vial into the necklace.)_  
**Regina:** “This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Puts the stopper back on the necklace:)_ “Well, I’m afraid that’s not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it.” _(Holds up the necklace.)_  
**Henry:** “A necklace?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You wear this while you’re sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please.”   
_(He extends the necklace to Henry, but Regina stops him from taking it.)_  
**Regina:** “Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “For a house call? You couldn’t afford it. But this is for Henry. This one’s on me.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Evil Queen’s Palace.**  
_(A stranger covered with a dark cloak approaches to the guards, among them Claude, who protects Belle’s cellblock entrance.)_  
**Claude:** “Halt.”  
**Stranger:** “Food for the prisoner.”   
_(He shows a pail with some food.)_  
**Claude:** “It’s not meal time. Who are you?! Identify yourself, slave!”  
_(Another Guard appears. The Stranger is revealed to be Hook as he kills the Guards with his hook.)_  
**Hook:** “Slave? I prefer Captain. _(He steals the guard’s keys, and enters Belle’s cell:)_ Hi. You must be Belle.”  
**Belle:** “The Queen sent you, didn’t she? She wants you to kill me.”  
**Hook:** “I’m not here to kill you, love. I’m here to rescue you.”  
**Belle:** “Rescue me? Who are you?”  
**Hook:** “A friend. We haven’t much time. Your father’s life is in danger. He’s being attacked by the very same monster who stole you away from your family in the first place.”  
**Belle:** “What, Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Hook:** “The Dark One - he must be stopped. You’ve spent more time with him than anyone. There are rumors of a magical weapon that has the power to kill him.”  
**Belle:** “No. No. No. Let… let me talk to him. He’s _not_ a monster.”  
**Hook:** “Belle, your father’s life hangs in the balance. I need to know what that weapon is and where to find it.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I have no idea how to… _kill_ Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Hook:** “You don’t?”  
**Belle:** “No! And nor would I.”  
**Hook:** “Hmm. Then I’m afraid I’m not here to rescue you. _(Slaps Belle, knocking her unconscious:)_ So pretty… yet so useless.”   
_(Raises his hook to kill her, but it suddenly disappears.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Standing at the doorway:)_ “No. Not useless. She’s a valuable chess piece.”  
**Hook:** “Do I look like I’m playing a game of chess? My hook, if you please?”  
**Evil Queen:** “No.”  
**Hook:** “The asking was me being a gentleman.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Is that any way to address a queen? Even a pirate should have better manners than that. Yes. I know who you are… Captain. I know why you came here from Neverland, and I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin.”  
**Hook:** “Then you also know that I’ll stop at nothing.”  
**Evil Queen:** “So dedicated and resourceful. No one has been able to fight their way past my defenses before. She can’t help you kill Rumplestiltskin, Hook. But I can, If you do something for me. Care to join me for a drink?”  
****

**Queen’s Chambers.**  
**Evil Queen:** “Things are about to change in this world… radically. I have plans to enact a curse that will take everyone to a far off land.”  
**Hook:** “How will that help me?”  
**Evil Queen:** “This new realm? It’s a land without magic, where the Dark One will be stripped of his powers. There you won’t need any magical weapon to kill him. You can do it with a mere flick of your wrist.”  
**Hook:** “Tell me what I have to do.”  
**Evil Queen:** “There’s one person I don’t want following me to this new land. You’re to see to it that doesn’t happen.”  
**Hook:** “An assassination. Who is it you want me to dispose of?”  
**Evil Queen:** “My mother.”

**The Netherworld.** **Present.**  
**Aurora:** “Henry? Henry? Henry!”  
**Henry:** _(Appearing, with the necklace:)_ “Hello? Hello!?”  
**Aurora:** “Henry? Henry, it is you!”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, who are you?”  
**Aurora:** “My name is Aurora. I’m with your mom and your grandmother.”  
**Henry:** “Are they okay?”  
**Aurora:** “Yes, they’re fine. They just wanna come home, and they need your help.”  
**Henry:** “Okay. Sure. What do I need to do?”  
****

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Emma and Mary Margaret’s** **Apartment** **.**  
_(Henry wakes up.)_  
**Henry:** “They… They’re alive. They’re alive.”  
_(Regina and David, who are sleeping beside Henry’s bed, awaken.)_  
**David:** _(Moving over to Henry:)_ “Who? Who’s alive?”  
**Henry:** “My mom and Snow.”  
**David:** “I told ya, kid! I told ya!”  
**Regina:** “What? Was it the woman you saw? Did she tell you this?”  
**Henry:** “Her name is Aurora. She said they have a way home. But there’s someone in their way. Someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat.”  
**Regina:** “Who?”  
**Henry:** “Your mother.”

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Granny brings hamburgers to Mr. Gold and Belle’s table.)_  
**Belle:** “They smell delicious, Granny.”  
**Granny:** “They _are_ delicious. Didn’t take any dark magic, either. _(To Mr. Gold:)_ Oh, and I charge extra for the pickles.” _(She walks away.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Mmm-hmm. _(Making a gesture towards Granny:)_ I have a complicated relationship with her. As I do with most people.”  
_(They share a laugh.)_  
**Belle:** “Well, it uh, it did take me a little time to get to know you. They will.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this world’s most powerful magic.”  
**Regina:** _(Entering the diner:)_ “Gold. We need to talk.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do we?”  
_(Everyone in the diner tenses at the possible confrontation.)_  
**Granny:** “Folks, I think I may need to close early. Everybody out.”  
**Regina:** “No, it’s okay. We’re civil.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, for now. _(To Belle:)_ Belle, you remember the woman who locked you up for 28 years?”  
**Belle:** “Well, I should probably…”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Interrupting:)_ “No, no. Please stay where you are. Whatever she has to say won’t be a secret from you. Whatever she wants… she won’t get.”  
**Regina:** “I’m actually coming about the _one_ thing that might unite us.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what on Earth can that be?”  
**Regina:** “Cora. She’s coming from our land. I need your help to stop her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She was dead. You told me you saw the body.”  
**Regina:** “Apparently you taught her well. She’s not, she’s on her way and I don’t think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “For you. I can handle Cora.”  
**Regina:** “That’s not how she tells the story.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I won in the end.”  
**Regina:** “Maybe. But there’s a big difference this time. This time you have someone you care about. This time you have a weakness.”  
**Belle:** “I’m sorry. Who is this woman?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Someone you will never meet. _(To Regina:)_ So you say she’s coming. Where is she now?”  
**Regina:** “With _them_.”

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Emma, Aurora, Mulan, Mary Margaret travel through the Enchanted Forest.)_  
**Emma:** “How close are we? Henry could already be waiting in that Netherworld.”  
**Aurora:** “No, we planned to meet back there in two hours.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Reassuringly:)_  “We’re not going to leave him waiting.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but what if he’s…”  
**Aurora:** “He was fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There. That looks like relatively safe high ground. We’ll set up our camp there. Aurora, you’ll settle in and find Henry, get the information we need from Rumplestiltskin. We do this fast, in and out. It’s still dangerous out here.”  
_(Aurora gets caught on a branch, revealing burns.)_  
**Mulan:** “Is something wrong?”  
**Aurora:** “No, I just caught on something.”  
**Mulan:** “That does not explain your arm.”  
**Aurora:** _(Covers herself:)_ “What about my arm?”  
**Mulan:** “The burns you’re hiding. They’re not from the sun.”  
**Aurora:** _(Looking down, shrugs:)_ “I brushed against some poisoned leaves.” _(Moves forward.)_  
**Mulan:** _(Holding Aurora back:)_ “You said that this Netherworld was full of smoke and flames. Aurora, if that’s where you were burned, you should not return.”  
**Aurora:** “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”  
**Mulan:** “You’re choosing to go in deeper and stay under longer to find this boy. I vowed to Prince Phillip to protect _you_. Not to help some _strangers_ find a portal to another land.”  
**Aurora:** “Mulan, I was cursed to spend eternity in that horrible sleep. And the only reason I’m here is because you and Phillip risked your lives to save me. Every day since my waking has been a gift. So let me do something with it. It’s my turn to help someone else. I’m going to go back in and find that boy.”   
****

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.**  
_(Henry’s in bed.)_  
**Regina:** “I brought your blanket. From your bedroom back home.”  
**Henry:** “Thanks. So, Cora..she’s pretty powerful…”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “Yes, but not as powerful as I am.”  
**Regina:** “Debatable.”  
**Mr.** **Gold:** “Actually — no, it’s not.”  
**David:** _(Takes a seat beside Henry:)_ “You’re sure you’re okay to do this, kid?”  
**Henry:** “I was born to do this. I’m done reading about heroes. I wanna be one.”  
**David:** “Sometimes being one is knowing when _not_ to run into the fire.”  
**Henry:** “I’ll be okay.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, whatever he faces in there, it’ll be far less dangerous than what he’ll face if we fail.”  
**Henry:** “I can do this.”  
**David:** _(Sighs and stands up, to Gold:)_ “Get on with it. Fast.”

**Mr. Gold:** _(Walking over, sitting down next to Henry’s bed:)_ “All right Henry, just relax and soon you’re gonna drift off.”  
**Henry:** “What do I tell them?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Just listen to my bedtime story and all will be clear. _(Resting a hand on Henry’s forehead:)_ Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon.”  
**Henry:** “That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, indeed. _(Making a gesture, stroking over Henry’s face, probably putting him to sleep by using magic. Henry closes his eyes:)_ The quill. And yet, it wasn’t the quill itself but the _ink_ that captured the Dark One. _(Regina and David exchange a look:)_ Harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean - impossible to find, unless you’re a mermaid. Or me. I happen to have a private supply. _(Stroking Henry again from his chest up to his face:)_ In my jail cell - that is where they will find it.”

 **The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.** **  
**_(Aurora is sleeping, Mulan watching over her. Emma and Mary Margaret are standing a little behind watching her, too. Emma walks away, anxious. Mary Margaret follows.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Hey… _(Taking Emma’s hand:)_ It’ll be okay. You’ll see Henry again. This will work.” _  
(Distant sound of a twig breaking.)  
_**Emma:** “What was that?” _  
(Looking back at Mulan who stands guard over Aurora_ _.)_

**Netherworld.** **Present.**  
_(Fiery room for those awoken from the Sleeping Curse. Fierce flames burning.)_  
**Aurora:** _(Shouting:)_ “Henry? Henry! Can you help us?”  
**Henry:** “Yes, I know what you have to do to stop Cora. You have to go to Rumplestiltskin’s cell.”  
**Aurora:** “Where? We have to go where? _(Henry turning away:)_ Wait, where do we have to go?”  
**Henry:** “Rumplestiltskin…”  
**Aurora:** “Henry! Henry, I -”  
**Mulan:** _(Distant voice:)_ “Aurora! Aurora!”  
**Aurora:** “Who is that?”  
**Henry:** “Did you hear me?”  
**Aurora:** “No. Henry, say it again. I-”  
**Mulan:** _(Distant voice:)_ “Aurora!”  
**Aurora:** “Did you hear that?”  
**Henry:** “No, what? Aurora, what’s going on?”  
**Mulan:** _(Distant voice:)_ “Aurora!”  
**Aurora:** “Did you hear that?”   
_(Disappears in a purple whirl.)_  
****

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Mulan shakes Aurora awake.)_  
**Mulan:** “Aurora! Wake up! Aurora, wake up! Wake up!”  
**Aurora:** “Henry wasn’t finished!”  
**Mulan:** “The time for that is over.”  
_(Zombies attack the group. Snow, Emma & Mulan fight.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, watch out.”  
_(Emma is tackled to the ground, the compass falls to the floor.)_  
**Emma:** “The compass. The COMPASS!”   
_(Mary Margaret shoots a Zombie who then drops the compass.)_  
**Emma:** “Any idea on how to kill these things?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “None! _(They continue fighting, looks around:)_ Mulan! Mulan!”  
**Emma:** “Where is she?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(As the zombies keep coming:)_ “Emma, we’ve gotta run!”  
****

**Another** **Part O** **f The** **Forest** **.**  
**Mulan:** _(To Aurora:)_ “Hurry, hurry. Go. _(Fighting a Zombie, takes her eyes off Aurora:)_ AURORA!”  
**Emma:** “You still in one piece?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, pretty much.”  
**Mulan:** _(Approaching Emma and Mary Margaret:)_ “They took her. Aurora’s gone!”  
****

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.**  
_(Henry awakens.)_  
**David:** “Henry. Everything all right?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Did you see her? Did you tell her?”  
**Henry:** “No, I didn’t get the chance. Something… something happened. She got sucked outta there. _(Trying to get up, expressing pain:)_ Argh…”  
**Regina:** “Henry?”  
**Henry:** “Something’s–Something’s wrong.”  
**Regina:** _(Revealing burns on Henry’s arm, gasps:)_ “Henry!”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Palace.**  
_(Regina waves her hand over the hook.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Hands it back:)_ “It’s now… enchanted. It will enable you to rip out her heart. I believe you’ve seen it done before.”  
**Hook:** “Yes.”  
**Evil Queen:** “The enchantment will only allow you to rip out one heart, so make sure you do it right.”  
**Hook:** “What could she have possibly done to warrant such brutality?”  
**Evil Queen:** “That’s _my_ business. Yours is to kill her and bring her body back to me.”  
**Hook:** “Easy enough. When will I set forth on this murderous journey?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Immediately. But you won’t be going alone. _(Walks over and reveals her dead jailer:)_ You remember Claude.”  
**Hook:** “Can’t say that I do.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You killed him in the cell block.”  
**Hook:** “Ah, yes. I didn’t recognize him without my hook in his neck. Forgive me, but isn’t he a bit of dead weight?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I banished my mother to a far-off land some time ago. You’re going to need a portal to get to her. _(She pulls out Jefferson’s hat:)_ The rules are simple. One goes in, one comes back. Or in this case, two in, two back. You’ll arrive with Claude, and you’ll return with my mother.”  
**Hook:** “Now tell me… which far-off land do I have the pleasure of visiting today?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Wonderland.”  
**Hook:** “Aptly named, I’m sure. How will I find her?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, don’t worry. She’ll find you.”  
_(Regina spins the hat and we cut to:)_  
****

**Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Hook is being led by armed guard towards the Palace.)_  
**Knave of Hearts:** “Kneel before the Queen of Hearts.”  
**Hook:** “Appreciate the warm welcome.”  
**Queen of Hearts** : _(Whispers to the Knave through a long tube:)_ “Why has he come to Wonderland?”  
**Knave of Hearts:** “The Queen wants to know why you’ve come to Wonderland.”  
**Hook:** “I’m in search of someone. In her native land, she goes by Cora.”  
**Cora:** _(Dropping her mask and stands:)_ “In this land, she goes by _Your Majesty_. Leave us. _(The crowd leaves:)_ Your name, pirate?”  
**Hook:** “Hook.”  
**Cora:** “What a clever nickname.”  
**Hook:** _(Gets to his feet and walks forward, a necklace dangling from his hook:)_ “I come bearing gifts, if you’ll allow me.”  
**Cora:** “This hat, your portal… If I understand correctly, the same number who travels through must also return. You arrived with him, _(Indicates poor Claude:)_ but whom shall you return with?”  
**Hook:** _(Tosses the necklace away:)_ “You. _(Tries to rip her heart out but cannot:)_ What?”  
**Cora:** “I’m the _Queen_ of Hearts. Do you really think I’d be so careless, as to keep my heart where everyone else does? This… _(Thrusts her hand into his chest:)_ is how it’s done. Tell me, who did this? Who sent you here to kill me? Who?”  
**Hook:** “Your daughter.”  
**Cora:** “Regina? She… wants me dead? You’re now going to tell me everything, and do exactly what I want. Because when you hold a heart, you control it. You have the power.”  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Safe Haven.** **Present.**  
_(Cora has trapped Aurora.)_  
**Cora:** “I thought you might be hungry. I hope you enjoy stew.”   
_(Placing a tray in front of Aurora.)_  
**Aurora:** “I enjoy anything that masks the bitter aftertaste of poison.”  
**Cora:** “Plucky. I like that.”  
**Aurora:** “You might as well go. I’m not gonna tell you anything.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, I know. That’s all right. You’ve nothing to tell. You weren’t my target.”  
**Aurora:** “The compass? Sad you lost it?”  
**Cora:** “I suppose. But now, I have something to trade for it.”  
**Aurora:** “They’ll never trade me for that.”  
**Cora:** “You might be more valuable than you know.”  
**Aurora:** “To who? They just met me and they’re trying to get back to their families. Do you really think they’ll sacrifice that for a stranger?”  
**Cora:** “Your newfound companions? You may not know them but I do. Snow and her daughter just can’t help themselves. No matter the personal stakes, they won’t let an innocent die.”  
**Aurora:** “We shall see.”  
**Cora:** “And what stakes do you have in their cause, princess? _(Aurora looking down:)_ It’s not as though you’ll travel back with them. _(Aurora facing Cora:)_ Oh, what a sweet misguided notion. Did you really think you could have a life there? Find another prince? You’ve forgotten Phillip already.”  
**Aurora:** “Phillip is in my heart every moment of every day. If there was anything I could do to bring him back, I would.”  
**Cora:** “Is that so? What if I told you that when a Wraith consumes a soul, it merely travels to another realm. But that soul could be brought back to this world. Show me a little courtesy and I may explain how.”  
_(Aurora kicks the tray at her feet.)_  
**Cora:** _(With rage:)_ “Oh, you stupid, ungrateful girl!”  
**Aurora:** “I’m not as stupid as you think. Nor are my loyalties so easily bought. You can bring me a hundred meals and make me a hundred promises, but I am never helping you!”   
_(Cora knocks her unconscious.)_  
**Cora:** “Plucky. _(Walks over to a raven, stroking him:)_ Tell them.”  
_(The raven flies away.)_

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Emma, Mulan, Mary Margaret are traveling. The raven lands on Mary Margaret’s shoulder._ )  
**Mary Margaret:** “Wait.”  
_(The raven flies back to Cora.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell was that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don’t, she’ll kill Aurora.”  
**Mulan:** _(Reaching for the compass Emma’s holding in her hand:)_ “Give it to me.”  
**Emma:** “Hold on, Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider.”  
**Mulan:** “There’s nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora’s life.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass.”  
**Mulan:** “My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done.” _(Reaching for the compass again.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey! Hey, I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Forcing Emma and Mulan apart:)_ “Mulan! Mulan! Give us a few hours, please. If we haven’t defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass.”  
**Mulan:** “You can’t hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One’s assistance.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, we do.”  
**Mulan:** “How? Aurora’s gone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Aurora isn’t the only one who’s been under a Sleeping Curse. I can go back to that Netherworld.”  
**Mulan:** “The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There may be a way. A way for me to go back into a deep slumber that can provide me access to it again.”  
**Emma:** “Another sleeping curse?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, no, no. Not a curse. I don’t need one. I’ve been under one already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away, where my mind stops protecting me.”  
**Emma:** “How?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Facing Mulan:)_ “Your sleeping powder. If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this.”  
**Mulan:** “I used the last of it on the giant.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Then make some more.”  
**Mulan:** “The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom. But I know of a place that may grow some more. It’s a bit of a journey from here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Can we make it by sundown?”  
**Mulan:** _(Nods:)_ “We must hurry.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.**  
_(Regina uses water to cool Henry’s burn.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Here, let me take care of this.”   
_(Making a gesture, healing Henry’s arm by magic.)_  
**Regina:** “What caused this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We’re lucky it wasn’t worse. He’s gonna need some time to recover before he can be sent back.”  
**Regina:** “Out of the question.”  
**David:** “Not a chance in hell. No. We’d be monsters to even consider risking his life again.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Standing up:)_ “Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then… _(Looking at Regina:)_ a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke.”  
**Regina:** “Aurora is gone. Why do we have to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?”  
**David:** “Because someone will be there.”  
**Regina:** “Who?”  
**David:** “Snow.”  
**Regina:** “That’s an awfully big assumption.”  
**David:** “No. No, it’s not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will, I know it. And I’ll be waiting.”  
**Regina:** “You’re going to this Netherworld?”  
**David:** “I faced you. How bad could it be?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It is not as simple as that. You can’t get there. You haven’t been under a sleeping curse.”  
**David:** “Well, then put me under one.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If we do that, there’s a chance you might never awaken.”  
**David:** “Sure I will. When I see her she’ll kiss me and I’ll be fine. Now put me under. I’ve spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home!”

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Hook is in Aurora’s cell.)_  
**Hook:** “Wake up. Wake up. Come on, sweetheart, wake up. Wake up. On your feet, hurry.”  
**Aurora:** “No, no! Are you here to kill me?”  
**Hook:** “If I were here for that, then waking you first might not be the best course of action.” _(Cutting her free.)_  
**Aurora:** “Aah! So what? Did Cora send you here?”  
**Hook:** “Cora has no idea I’m here.”  
**Aurora:** “I don’t understand.”  
**Hook:** “Well, I know you’re sleepy. Isn’t it obvious? I’m setting you free.”  
**Aurora:** “What is this, some sort of pirate’s ruse?”  
**Hook:** “Cora is denying me passage to Storybrooke and my vengeance. And now I’m going to deny her her wishes, starting with the compass. In pirate terms you might say, I’m firing a shot across my enemy’s bow.”  
**Aurora:** “You’d risk your life to break in here, all so you could thwart Cora?”  
**Hook:** “I don’t like being double crossed. Now go.”  
**Aurora:** “Thank you.”  
**Hook:** _(Holding her back:)_ “You can thank me by doing me one favor.”  
**Aurora:** “What?”  
**Hook:** “Give Emma a message. Tell her that the deal still stands; if she provides me passage back to her realm, I swear, I will help her find that dust that opens the portal.”  
**Aurora:** “You really want to assist us?”  
**Hook:** “It hurts Cora and helps me. Of course I do. Now go.”  
_(Aurora leaves as Hook smirks.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Mulan, Mary Margaret and Emma traveling.)_  
**Mulan:** “Once we’ve crossed this ridge we’ll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there.”  
_(Mulan moves on ahead.)_  
**Emma:** “You okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah wait. No, no, no… You look nervous. This Netherworld - how bad is it? What’s it like?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s like you’re lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do, except think of all the people you love and that you’ll never see them again.”  
**Emma:** “Henry was lost in that dark, too, because of me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Emma:** “He tried so hard to convince me I was the Savior…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Stop it. Nobody would have believed Henry’s stories.”  
**Emma:** “But his mother should have.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay, you wanna play the blame game? If I hadn’t told Cora about Regina’s true love, Cora never would have killed him. Regina wouldn’t have vowed revenge. The curse never would have happened. We can spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home.”  
**Emma:** “You really think we’re gonna make it back?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “If there’s one thing your father’s taught me, it’s not to give up. Now, it’s time for me to go back to sleep.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.  
**_(Regina prepares the Sleeping Curse. Henry approaches her.)  
_**Henry:** “That smells funny.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I know, sweetheart. It’s a curse; it’s not meant to be pleasant.”  
**Henry:** “So the potion’s finished. Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop.”  
**Regina:** “Yes. We’re almost ready.”  
**Henry:** “So this is how you do it. Magic.”  
**Regina:** “There are many ways. It’s never easy.”  
**Henry:** “And - have you been using magic?”  
**Regina:** “Henry, I told you, I wouldn’t, and I haven’t. Except for now. I’ve really been trying.”  
**Henry:** “It’s okay. _(Puts his hand on hers:)_ At least you’re using it to help people now.”  
**Regina:** “I’m trying. And after this, I won’t.”  
**Henry:** “I know. _(Regina adds something to the potion:)_ Will David be okay?”  
**Regina:** “He’ll be… asleep. And in there he won’t die. Gold’s explaining everything to him right now.” _(Finishes Sleeping Curse.)_  
**Henry:** “It should be me. I can go in there, without a curse, and still come back.”  
**Regina** “David and I have _many_ differences. But on this we agree: we won’t let you risk your safety. It’s just not worth it.”  
**Henry:** “It is to me. He won’t wake up.”  
**Regina:** “Unless he succeeds. And if there’s one thing I know about your grandparents… they always find each other.”

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.** **  
**_(The trio have found a Poppy.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s beautiful.”  
**Mulan:** _(Drawing her dagger:)_ “I’ll use my dagger to crush the seeds. We’re doing this the old-fashioned way.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.**  
**David:** “What do you mean ‘the old-fashioned way’?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You are about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the Sleeping Curse first came to be, a more direct method was required: through blood. By pricking one’s finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty, you did his wife - I’m sure you’d like the honor.”  
**Regina:** _(Prepares the needle:)_ “It’s all yours.”  
**Henry:** “Good luck.” _(Hugs David.)_  
**David:** “It’s gonna be all right.”  
**Henry:** “How do you know?”  
**David:** “Well… _(Sits down on the bed:)_ how did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?”  
**Henry:** “I believed in her.”  
**David:** “The way Snow and I believed she’d come back to break the Curse. That’s the kind of faith that runs in our family.”  
**Henry:** _(Giving the amulet to David:)_ “This helps control the flames in the room. It’ll keep you safe.“  
**David:** “I will guard it with my life.”

 **The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.** **  
Mulan:** “The powder’s nearly ready.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How long will the effects last?”  
**Mulan:** “It’s difficult to say. Maybe an hour. Or much less.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I shouldn’t need much time as long as Henry’s in there when I am.”  
**Emma:** _(Giving Mary Margaret a supportive hand:)_ “I’ll be right here. Say hi to my son for me.“  
_(Mulan puts Mary Margaret to sleep.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.  
David:** “When I awake, I’ll be in that fiery room?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not exactly. That room is where those who’ve already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time.”  
**David:** “Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And that, dearie, is the conundrum we’re all depending on you solving. Now I say this with the utmost sincerity: good luck.”  
_(David pricks his finger and falls asleep.)_

**The Netherworld.** **Present.** **Dark Room.  
**_(Mirrors everywhere. Whispering. David is lost. He picks up a torch.)_  
**David:** “Snow!”

 **Fiery Room.  
Mary Margaret:** “Henry? Henry? Henry! Where are you?”

 **Dark Room. Mirrors** **Everywhere** **.**  
_(David walks across the room. He notices that the amulet glows. The glowing becomes intense. David burns his fingers and drops the amulet. He tries to reach it but cannot touch.)_  
**David:** “The room.”   
_(He uses the torch to break the floor of the Dark Room, causing him to fall down in the fiery room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Charming?”  
**David:** “Snow!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t understand. I - Henry should be here!”  
**David:** “I wouldn’t let him come back. This is too dangerous!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You found me.”  
**David:** “You found me. I’d knew you’d be here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know how much time we have.”  
**David:** “Gold. He says there’s a way to stop Cora. We have to stun her like we did with him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The quill.”  
**David:** “It wasn’t the quill. It was the ink. There’s a jar of it in his cell where we kept him. Get it. Get it, stop her, and come home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Charming, how are you here? There’s no way for you to be here unless–”  
**David:** “I had to see you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re in a Sleeping Curse…”  
**David:** “It was worth it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Now you’re cursed.”  
**David:** “A curse you’re gonna break with true love’s kiss. _(Jumping over the flames:)_ Now.”  
_(They’re unable to touch.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “No!”  
**David:** “It’s a netherworld.. We’re not really here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m waking up.”  
**David:** “It’s okay; you’ll get back. And then you’ll wake me, as I awoke you. You’ll always find me and I will always find you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, but will we always lose each other, too? Is that our fate?”  
**David:** “No, I refuse to believe that! You need to have faith in us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m waking up.”  
**David:** “It’s okay. You can do this.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Charming…”  
**David:** “I love you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I love you.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s** **Shop** **.  
Henry:** _(Watching David:)_ “Come on. Come back. Should he be in there so long?”  
**Regina:** “I’m sure it’s fine. I imagine they’re just catching up.”  
_(Regina looks at Gold, who shakes his head.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Mary Margaret awakes and frantically looks for something on the ground.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey.. Hey, you okay? What happened? What are you doing?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m looking for more powder.”  
**Emma:** “I’m pretty sure we’re out of that. What happened?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I have to go back there. He’s all alone!”  
**Emma:** “Henry? Is he okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, David. He went under a sleeping spell so he can see me. Thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn’t and now he’s trapped!”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Slow down. _David_ is trapped in there?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I have to get back. There’s only one way to help him.”  
**Emma:** “True love’s kiss…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, but it won’t work in there. We have to get back. If we don’t…”  
**Emma:** “We will. We will.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re so sure?”  
**Emma:** “Yes. You told me to have faith and now I’m telling you; we will make it back. Okay? Did you get the information?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s Rumplestiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, then let’s go get it. Come on, get your stuff. Come on. _(Looks around frantically:)_ No!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “The compass is gone and so is Mulan.”

 **The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Cora enters Aurora’s cell.)_  
**Hook:** “Looking for someone?”  
**Cora:** “Don’t tell me you were dumb enough to let her go.”  
**Hook:** “She was never going to give you what you wanted, anyway.”  
**Cora:** “So you freed her. And stuck around for the petty satisfaction of seeing me suffer.”  
**Hook:** “Watching you is a tempting motivation, but it wasn’t that.”  
**Cora:** “Well then, you must have a death wish. _(She chains him to the wall and takes his hook to take his heart out with:)_ You know, I have to kill you.”  
**Hook:** “You should try thanking me.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, really? Why is that?”  
**Hook:** “Because I brought you a gift. It’s in the satchel.”  
**Cora:** “What is it?”  
**Hook:** “Customarily surprise is part of the fun of gift giving. Open it.”  
**Cora:** _(Looks inside the satchel:)_ “Is that?”  
**Hook:** “Indeed, it is. And with it, you’ll get everything you want _.”_

**The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Mulan is running. Mary Margaret shoots an arrow after her.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “That was a warning shot. Try to run, and I promise the next one won’t be.”  
**Mulan:** “How did you find me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know a thing or two about tracking.”  
**Emma:** “All we want is the compass.”  
**Mulan:** “Very well.”   
_(Mulan begins to draw her sword but is tackled by Mary Margaret.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “GIVE ME THE COMPASS!”  
**Mulan:** “And seal Aurora’s fate?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’ve learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need we’ll be able to defeat her. And Aurora will be free.”  
**Mulan:** “Another journey. Just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not going to happen. Without that compass we can’t get home.”  
**Mulan:** “Then I’ll hope you’re prepared to use that arrow.”  
_(Snow hesitates then brings her hand up to strike the blow. Emma is shocked but Mulan is saved when…)_  
**Aurora:** “STOP!”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Don’t take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?“  
**Aurora:** “Let Mulan go! I said: Let her go!”  
**Mulan:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Were you followed?”  
**Aurora:** “I don’t think so. Cora may know I’m gone, but she didn’t see me escape.”  
**Emma:** “How _did_ you escape?”  
**Aurora:** “It was Hook. He let me go.”  
**Emma:** “Why?”  
**Aurora:** “Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should have trusted him. That if you have trusted him…

 **Safe Haven. Same Time.  
Cora:** _(Speaking through Aurora’s heart:)_ …you could have defeated Cora together. That the two of you could have gotten…

 **Back With The Quartet.  
Aurora:** …the remains of the wardrobe. Without him you’ll have to go up against her all by yourself.

 **Safe Haven. Same Time.**  
**Cora:** He only wants to help by…  
  
**Forest.  
Aurora:** …I think he may care for you.”

**Safe Haven.**  
**Hook:** “Nice touch that.”  
**Cora:** “You know, she won’t trust you.”  
**Hook:** “She doesn’t have to. All I need is her to believe that I was genuine letting the girl go. Which, I wager she does now. You’re welcome.”  
**Cora:** “Impressive. You took a heart.”  
**Hook:** “Now you have a princess.”  
**Cora:** “Indeed, I do.”  
**Hook:** “Now, can we go on with the business going to Storybrooke? Together?”  
**Cora:** “Why not? I hate to travel alone. All we need is the compass.”  
**Hook:** “Which shall soon be delivered.”

 **The Enchanted Forest.** **Present.**  
_(Aurora, Emma, Mary Margaret and Mulan talk in the woods.)_  
**Aurora:** “Did you find a way to stop Cora?”  
**Emma:** “Yes.”  
**Aurora:** “Where are we going?”  
**Emma:** “Rumplestiltskin’s cell.”  
**Aurora:** “Great. Then lead the way.”   
( _The group sets off as Cora holds Aurora’s heart in her hands.)_

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.**  
_(Regina checks on David who is still under the sleeping curse. She walks out of the back room and into the shop.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Any change?”  
**Regina:** “No. He’s not improving. He needs true love’s kiss. He won’t wake up until Mary Margaret comes back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Until? Well, that’s rather optimistic, isn’t it?”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “They’re up against _your mother_. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her is with the squid ink.”  
**Regina:** “Which is why you sent the message through David.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Which would be beneficial if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince’s condition, we don’t know. As such, it’s important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won’t be his family that comes through. It’ll be Cora.”  
**Regina:** “And neither one of us wants that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We have to find where they’re coming through and destroy that portal.”  
**Regina:** “But whoever came through would die.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Exactly. But I’m confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task.”  
**Regina:** “Well, what if we’re wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it’s not my mother? What if Mary Margaret and Emma do defeat Cora and go through it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win.”  
**Regina:** “How exactly is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother’s wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well… you become the only mother in your son’s life, now don’t you? Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something _unfortunate_ were to happen while you were _attempting_ to help… _(Scoffs:_ ) Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he?”  
**Regina:** “No. I can’t lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You won’t be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. If you’re not prepared to do anything, believe me I will.”  
**Regina:** _(Moves closer to him:)_ “I will not sacrifice Emma… _(At Gold’s look:)_ or _Snow._ I can handle my mother if it comes to that, but I will not betray my son.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Cell** **.**  
_(The foursome arrive at their dank destination. Mulan and Aurora are searching the cell.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Huh. Rumplestiltskin’s cell. I haven’t been here since before Regina’s curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the Savior.”  
**Emma:** “He knew?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, it was prophesized. Come on.”  
**Aurora:** “The squid ink… it’s not here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Gold said we would find it.”  
**Mulan:** “Well, was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact.”  
**Emma:** “How’d he keep from going crazy?”  
**Aurora:** “He didn’t.” _(Holding an item.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is it?”  
**Emma:** “Is that a message?”  
**Aurora:** “Yes. And I think it’s for you.”  
**Emma:** “Why would you think… that?”   
_(Aurora holds out a scroll with Emma’s name written on it… over and over again_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.**  
**Henry:** _(Reading from his book to David:)_ “ ‘With one kiss, true love’s power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning.’ “  
**Regina:** _(Entering the room:)_ “I think this time, it’ll happen the other way around.”  
**Henry:** “You think so?”  
**Regina:** “I do. _(Glances at David:)_ I’m told Mary Margaret used to read to David when he was in his coma.”  
**Henry:** “She did. I never got around to asking him whether he heard her or not though.”  
**Regina:** “Well, it can’t hurt. _(As Henry looks worried:)_ Henry, they will find each other. I promise.”  
**Henry:** “Really?”  
**Regina:** “I promised you I was going to do better, to be better. So I’m going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely.”  
**Henry:** “Wow. You _really_ have changed.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, looks at Henry’s book:)_  “Any stories about me in there?”  
**Henry:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “A few.”  
**Regina:** “Let me guess, none of which are particularly flattering? _(Henry shrugs:)_ Would you like me to tell you my side of the stories? To at least explain why I did the things I did?”  
**Henry:** “Y-you don’t have to, I mean I don’t want to stir up any bad memories for you.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m not looking to make excuses for what I’ve done. I just want you to realise that there’s always more than one side to every story.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “OK, I’d like that. _(Begins flipping through his book:)_ Where should we start?”

 **Storybrooke** **Mines.  
**_(Meanwhile, Mr. Gold walks into the mines.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Looking up, admiring the diamonds:)_ “Ah, yes. You will do nicely.”  
_(Mr. Gold retrieves a wand from his jacket pocket. It is the same wand he killed Cinderella’s Fairy Godmother for. Holding it aloft, he draws the power of the diamonds into the wand, leaving nothing behind.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Cell** **.**  
_(Emma is staring at the parchment with her name on it.)_  
**Emma:** “What does this even mean?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse.”  
**Aurora:** “We’ve looked everywhere. There’s no ink in this cell.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, there has to be. He told David.”  
**Emma:** “You were in a netherworld. Maybe something got lost in translation.”  
**Mulan:** “No. She heard right.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You found it?”  
**Mulan:** “In a manner of speaking. _(Holds up an empty ink pot:)_ There _was_ ink in the cell.”  
**Emma:** “Son of a bitch … _(Aurora suddenly throws a rock at the winch and the cell doors slam shut:)_ Aurora, what are you doing?!”   
_(Cora and Hook arrive.)_  
**Cora:** “Helping me.”   
_(Collects the compass magically from Emma’s hand.)_  
**Emma:** “No!”  
**Cora:** “Don’t waste your energy, dear. Rumplestiltskin himself couldn’t escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn’t have done it without you.”  
**Emma:** “Why would you do this?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How could you?”  
**Cora:** _(Chuckles)_ “Don’t blame her. She was only doing what she was told.”  
_(Pulls out Aurora’s heart.)_  
**Emma:** “You took her heart?”  
**Hook:** “Actually, I did. It was a gift.”  
_(Cora squeezes Aurora’s heart cruelly and Aurora gasps in pain.)_  
**Cora:** “Forgive us. We’d love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits.”  
**Emma:** “Hook. Wait. Please don’t do this. My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me.”  
**Hook:** “Perhaps you should’ve considered that before you abandoned me on that beanstalk.”  
**Emma:** “You would’ve done the same.”  
**Hook:** “Actually, no. _(Holds up the Giant’s bean:)_ Do you know what this is, Emma?”  
**Emma:** “The bean that the giant kept.” _(She attempts to grab it.)_  
**Hook:** “Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol… something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Mm. Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I’m done… with you.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Storybrooke** **Mines.  
**_(Ruby comes running into the mines.)_  
**Ruby:** “Leroy! What is it? What’s the emergency? Leroy.”  
**Leroy:** “They’re gone. They’re all gone.”  
_(Ruby looks up, only to see that all of the diamonds are missing.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.**  
_(Henry is reading to a sleeping David when Ruby, Leroy, Doc, and Happy come in.)_  
**Henry:** _(Reading from his book:)_ ” ‘And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. _(Doorbell jingles:_ ) This was her end.’ “   
_(Ruby enters with the dwarves.)_  
**Ruby:** “Where are they? Regina and Gold.”  
**Regina:** “I’m right here, wolf.”  
**Henry:** “What’s going on?”  
**Ruby:** “All the magic has been drained from the mines.”  
**Henry:** “It’s gone?”  
**Leroy:** _(Accusingly at Regina:)_ “They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!”  
**Doc:** “Except the Queen.”  
**Happy:** “And Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Henry:** “My mom didn’t steal anything. She’s been here with me.”  
**Leroy:** “Well someone’s taken it!”  
**Regina:** “Gold.”  
**Ruby:** “I’m sorry, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “We need to stop him. _(Looks to Regina:)_ We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret _._ ”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Cell** **.**  
_(Emma tries to break down the cell bars with her sword.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “We aren’t going to break it down, Emma. It was enchanted to hold Rumplestiltskin. We don’t have a chance.”  
**Aurora:** “This is my fault.”  
**Mulan:** “No, it’s mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you.”  
**Emma:** “That’s very sweet, but I believe it’s my fault. I’m the Savior, and I’m not doing much saving, am I?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sitting down next to Emma:)_ “We’re going to win this fight, you know. Good always defeats evil.”  
**Emma:** “You sound like Henry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Guess optimism runs in the family.”  
**Emma:** “I think it skipped a generation.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse.”  
**Emma:** “What have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash, and now, the compass. The only reason I ever broke the curse was because it was _exactly_ what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Emma:** “He told you I was the Savior. It was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that’s all I was ever meant to do. Everything I’ve ever done… He had it all mapped out before I was even born. I’m not powerful. I'm… I’m not… a Savior. I’m a _name_ on a piece of paper. _(Shows Mary Margret the last lines of the scroll:)_ I’m a _pawn_ , and that’s exactly why we are in here. And Cora’s on her way to Storybrooke.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present.  
Hook:** “Where are we going?”  
**Cora:** “Lake Nostos. The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost. It’ll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then we’ll be able to cross worlds.” _(She and Hook approach the dry bed of the lake.)_  
**Hook:** “I may be a simple pirate, but I know one thing… lakes have water.”  
_(Cora moves her hand and magically digs a big hole in the lake. A geyser is born and water flows from it.)_  
**Cora:** “After everything we’ve been through, why do you still doubt me?”

 **Wonderland. Past.**  
_(Cora still has her hand inside Hook’s chest.)_  
**Hook:** “I’ve told you all I know, now have some honor and kill me.”  
**Cora:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Honor? For the pirate who snuck into my palace to assassinate me?”  
**Hook:** “At your daughter’s behest.”  
**Cora:** “She should’ve come. She should’ve killed me herself.”   
_(Cora squeezes Hook’s heart in his chest but then lets it go and Hook falls down. Cora sits back down in her chair.)_  
**Hook:** _(Gasping for breath:)_ “Mercy seems a bit out of character.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, not mercy, Hook. You’re going to help me. Regina knows my methods better than anyone; if I was controlling you, she’d know. This has to be your choice.”  
**Hook:** “Why should I?”  
**Cora:** “Because, my dear, I’m the only one who can give you what you want.”  
**Hook:** _(Grins:)_ “Is that so?”  
**Cora:** “This curse my daughter plans to enact, this new land she’s taking everyone to? You won’t remember who you are. So tell me, Captain: How do you expect to kill someone when you can’t even remember him? But if you do what I say, I’ll make sure you not only kill him, but that you remember every single moment.”  
**Hook:** “Well, what shall you have me do?”  
**Cora:** “Get me close to my daughter. And then I’ll rip her heart out.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Cora’s body lies in a coffin.)_  
**Hook:** _(To the Evil Queen:)_ “Satisfied?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Did she put up a fight?”  
**Hook:** “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Thank you. Now leave us. I’d like a moment alone to say goodbye. _(Hook leaves the room and closes the door:)_ I’m sorry, Mother. Without you I never would have become the person I am now. But I had no choice. I had to do this. After you killed Daniel, you told me something I’ve never forgotten, ‘Love is weakness.’ Oh, Mother, you are my weakness, because I love you. That’s why I couldn’t risk taking you to the new land with me. Your grip on my heart is just too strong. And for what I need to do, I can’t have any weakness. _(She places a rose upon her mother’s chest:)_ Goodbye, Mother.”   
_(The Evil Queen exits. Cora holds the rose tight. Hook enters again.)_  
**Hook:** “What happened? You didn’t kill her.”   
_(Hook helps Cora up.)_  
**Cora:** “There’s been a change in plans.”  
**Hook:** “What would that be?”  
**Cora:** “My daughter’s curse is coming. We have to protect ourselves.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(The Curse begins to spread over the land. Cora and Hook watch as it approaches. Then Cora hits the ground with her staff, causing a magical barrier to appear over them, covering a portion of the land.)_  
**Hook:** “Wouldn’t it have been easier to reconcile with her _before_ her curse destroys the land?”  
**Cora:** “Regina doesn’t need me – not now, not when she _thinks_ she’s about to win. But I still have a place in her heart. And the curse won’t last forever. It _will_ end. In twenty-eight years, there’ll be a Savior. And she’ll break it.”  
**Hook:** “Twenty-eight years!”  
**Cora:** “You won’t even notice. You’ll be frozen, like all those in this corner of the land. But when the curse ends, our quest will resume. And when it does, Regina will truly have lost everything. And then she’ll need me. _That’s_ when we’ll go to this new land. You’ll get your revenge. And me, I'll… help her pick up the pieces.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Well.  
** _(Mr. Gold holds the wand up in the air and green lightning transforms the water in the well.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. The Dark Dungeon.**  
**Mary Margaret:** “We are going to get out of here.”  
**Emma:** “How? By staring at that scroll? It’s not like its going to magically open a door for us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, it is.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “When I was little girl, I used to sneak into Cora’s chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book. And Emma, the spells were in the book.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Isn’t that what a spell book is? A book that has spells in it?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Watch.”   
_(Mary Margaret blows on the scroll. The ink slides off into a mist.)_    
**Emma:** “Whoa. Squid Ink! Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink.”   
_(The ink spreads onto the cells bars and then disintegrate. Emma laughs.)_    
**Mary Margaret:** “Told you. Good always wins.”   
_(They begin to leave.)_  
**Aurora:** “Wait! I can’t go. You have to tie me up.”  
**Mulan:** “No. I’m not leaving without you.”  
**Aurora:** “I can’t be trusted. Not as long as Cora has my heart.”   
**Mulan:** “Then I will get it back for you.”  
**Aurora:** “Oh, Mulan.”  
**Mulan:** “I will.”  
**Emma:** “Mulan? We got to go.”  
**Aurora:** “Do it. _(Mulan ties Aurora up:)_ Good luck.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Thank you. Good luck to you.”

**Lake** **Nostos** **.**  
**Cora:** “And now the ashes. Would you care to do the honors? _(Gives Hook the bottle with ashes. Hook takes the bottle and pours the ashes into the lake. A portal opens:)_ Here we go. We’ll be in Storybrooke soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter. I told you I’d deliver you to Rumplestilskin. _(Hook holds onto the compass:)_ Now don’t let go unless you want to end up some place that isn’t Storybrooke.”  
_(An arrow is shot at the compass and is knocked out of Cora’s hand. Across from them, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Mulan are revealed.)_  
**Emma:** “You’re not going anywhere. This portal’s taking us home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The compass. Get it.” _(They all split up.)_  
**Cora:** _(To Hook:)_ “Find it first. I’ll take care of them. _(Hook proceeds to do so, only to be pursued by Emma. The two of them begin to sword fight. Cora creates a ball of fire and throws it at Mulan, only for her to deflect it with her sword. Mary Margaret aims an arrow at Cora, only to miss when Cora disappears in smoke, sending Aurora’s heart flying over Lake_ _Nostos_ _. Hook catches it just in time and tosses it back to a surprised Mulan.)_  
**Hook:** “I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart … unless it’s over me.”   
_(He picks up his sword again and Emma and he restart their fight. Mary Margaret runs over to a still-shocked Mulan.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Go!”  
**Mulan:** “No. You need the compass.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But Aurora needs her heart.”  
**Mulan:** _(Handing Mary Margaret her sword:)_ “Take it. It deflects her magic.”  
_(Mary Margaret takes the sword, and Mulan runs back to Aurora. We return to Emma and Hook.)_  
**Emma:** “I had no idea you had such a soft side.”  
**Hook:** “I don’t. I just like a fair fight. _(Hook knocks Emma over:)_ Good form. But not good enough. _(Mary Margaret hears a whistle, and turns around to find that Cora is right behind her. The two begin to face off. We return to Hook and Emma, the latter of whom is trapped on her back against his sword:)_ Normally, I’d prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. But with my life on the line, you’ve left me no choice. Bit of advice: when I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it. You might want to quit.”  
**Emma:** _(Discovers the compass right beneath her:)_ “Why would I do that when I’m winning? _(In a sudden blast of strength, Emma stands up and punches Hook down:)_ Thanks. Now let’s go home!”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Well.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands in front of the now-mortally dangerous well as Ruby, Regina and Henry arrive.)_  
**Regina:** “Gold!”  
_(Mr. Gold turns around, surprised.)_  
**Henry:** “You aren’t helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m helping you, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Ruby:** “You’re gonna kill them!”   
_(She moves closer, only to be knocked out cold by Mr. Gold’s magic.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Sorry, dearie.”  
**Henry:** “What are you doing?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I can’t let Cora came through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us.”  
**Henry:** “Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They’re the ones that are going to come through!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s going to be Cora.”  
**Henry:** “No! It won’t! Good always defeats evil. _(Turns to Regina:)_ Stop it! You can stop this! He’s gonna kill them! Please!”  
**Regina:** “Henry, the only way I can do that is to absorb the magic. That would mean _using_ magic.”  
**Henry:** “I know! Please, you have to try! They’re going to make it through! We have to turn it off! It’s gonna kill them! _(Desperately:)_ You said you wanted to change, to be better. This is how.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present. Lake** **Nostos** **.  
Mary Margaret:** “Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?”  
**Cora:** “Because my daughter needs me. And now I’m going to give her the one thing she’s always wanted: your heart. Goodbye, Snow.”  
**Emma:** _(Running in front of Snow:)_ “No.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma!”  
**Cora:** _(Her hand inside Emma’s chest:)_ “Oh, you foolish girl. Don’t you know? Love is weakness.”  
_(Cora attempts to rip Emma’s heart from her chest but she cannot.)_  
**Emma:** “No, it’s strength. ( _From within Emma, a blast of magic blasts Cora backward:)_ What was that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That is a great subject for discussion… when we get home. _(Runs to the portal:)_ Come on. Ready?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Let’s go.”  
_(They both jump into the portal.)_ ****

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Well.**  
_(Regina walks toward the well. Placing her hands over it, she begins to absorb the magic.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina!”  
_(A sudden blast, knocks Regina down.)_  
**Henry:** “No!”  
_(Henry runs forward to check on her.)_  
**Regina:** “I’m sorry, Henry. I’m sorry.”   
_(Emma begins to climb out the well.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom?”  
**Emma:** “Henry!”  
**Henry:** “Mom!” _(Rushes over to her.)_  
**Emma:** “I missed you.”  
_(They hug.)_  
**Henry:** “I missed you, too.”  
**Emma:** “I missed you so much.”  
_(Mr. Gold & Regina exchange glances and he retreats back to town.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Joins the hug:)_ “What’s going on? What happened?”  
**Henry:** “My mom saved you. She saved both of you.”  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Regina:** “You’re welcome.”  
**Ruby:** _(Running forward:)_ “Are you okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey. _(They hug:)_ Where’s my husband? I need to find him.” _(Ruby and Mary Margaret leave.)_  
**Emma:** “Um, your mom - she’s… She’s a piece of work, you know?”  
**Regina:** “Indeed, I do. Welcome back.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks. _(Henry beams at Regina as he hugs Emma tightly. Noticing how she’s leaning against the tree:)_ Are you all right?”  
**Regina:** “I’m… fine. I’ve just absorbed a lot of magic and-”  
_(Regina attempts to stand by herself but stumbles.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey.”  
**Henry:** “Mom?”  
**Regina:** “I’m all right, just a little drained.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll drink to that. Here. _(Emma offers her arm in support and Regina accepts:)_ Kid, you wanna take the other side?”  
_(Henry moves around to support the weakened woman as all three head back towards the town_ _.)_

**Mr** **. Gold’s** **Pawn Shop.**  
_(In the shop, Mary Margaret runs to David, who lays on a cot surrounded by the dwarves.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David!”   
_(Mary Margaret kisses David, and a burst of magic erupts. David awakens with a gasp.)_  
**David:** “You… you did it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Did you ever doubt I would?”  
**David:** “No. _(David and Mary Margaret kiss:)_ Though the burning red room did give me pause.”  
_(David and Mary Margaret kiss again.)_

 **Outside The Mayor’s House.  
**_(Henry walks his mother to the door as Emma waits by the path.)_ **  
Regina:** “I can take it from here, Henry. I just need to rest.” **  
Henry:** “Are you sure? I can stay, if you want.”  
**Regina:** “I’d love that, but I don’t think I’d be much company. How about you and Emma go and have dinner at Granny’s?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, that’s a great idea. _(He begins to leave then stops:)_ You know, I was right. You really have changed. _(Runs back and hugs Regina:)_ Thank you.” _  
(Regina slowly melts into her son’s embrace and sighs. Kissing him on the head, she releases him, watching as he joins Emma on their way back to town.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Cell** **.  
**_(Mulan is holding Aurora’s heart in her hand.)  
_**Aurora:** “Have you done this before?”  
**Mulan:** “No.”  
_(Pushes Aurora’s heart back in her body.)_  
**Aurora:** _(Gasps:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Mulan:** “What now?”  
**Aurora:** “Cora told me something. When a wraith consumes a soul, it’s not trapped there forever. It can be reunited with its body.”  
**Mulan:** “You think we can save Phillip?”  
**Aurora:** “We can try.”  
**Mulan:** “Then let’s try _._ ” _  
(They stand and leave the cell together.)  
_

**Mr.Gold’s** **Pawn Shop. A** **Short Time Later** **.  
**_(Emma enters the shop and crosses over to Gold.)  
_**Emma:** “We need to talk.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. I believe apologies are in order.”  
**Emma:** “No. No apology is necessary. I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Just remind me never to bet against you in the future, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not really a bet when the game is rigged, is it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “To what exactly are you referring?”  
**Emma:** “Your scroll. I saw it in your cell. You wrote my name again, and again, and again.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I just wanted to make sure it would stick.”  
**Emma:** “The ink - it was there all the time. You could have gotten out.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I was exactly where I wanted to be. You needed to find that, so all of this could occur.”  
**Emma:** “You created the curse, Gold. You made me the Savior. So everything I’ve ever done, it’s exactly what you wanted me to do.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I created the curse, dearie, but I didn’t make you. I merely took advantage of what you are - the product of true love. That’s why you’re powerful. And everything you’ve done, you’ve done yourself.”  
**Emma:** “So you don’t know.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Know what?”  
**Emma:** “Cora tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn’t. She was blasted back with something inside me. By… By…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “By magic. Whatever that was, I didn’t do that. You did _._ ” _  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. Lake** **Nostos** **.  
Cora:** “We failed.”  
**Hook:** “Really, Cora. After all this time, why do you still doubt me?” _(_ _He holds up the giant’s bean.)  
_**Cora:** “But that bean is petrified. It’s useless.” **  
Hook:** “But these waters have regenerative properties. Perhaps it’s time to do some gardening.”

 


	21. The Cricket Game

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The** **Town Line** **.**  
_(Mr. Gold removes William_ _Smee_ _from the trunk of his car.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “This will only take a moment.”  
**William** **Smee** **:** “Don’t push me over. If I cross the line, I’ll lose my memory. It’s a cruel fate.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A fate you were more than willing to bestow upon Belle. _(Pushes him to the ground with his cane, and removes his red cap:)_ You’ve had this rag since the day we met. Why is it so important to you?”  
**William** **Smee** **:** “My grandmother made it for me when I was a boy. It’s always brought me good fortune. What difference does it make?”   
_(Mr. Gold pours a potion on the cap.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, ho ho. All the difference in the world. It’s your only chance.” _(Returns the cap.)_  
**William** **Smee** **:** _(Puts on his cap:)_ “What do you mean my only-”  
_(Mr. Gold kicks him across the town line, and magic is visibly running across_ _Smee’s_ _body.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What’s your name?”  
**William** **Smee** **:** “William Smee.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And who am I?”  
**William** **Smee** **:** “Rumplestiltskin. _(Stands up:)_ The Dark One. I remember everything! How can this be?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, it seems that our little experiment was a success. _(Pulls_ _Smee_ _back across the line:)_ Now go. _(_ _Smee_ _runs off:)_ I have a trip to plan.”

 **The Mills’ House.**  
_(Regina, Henry and Emma all sit around the dining table finishing up their meals. The atmosphere is relaxed and cordial. The initial uneasiness of the last few days having mostly faded.)_  
**Emma:** _(Tentatively:)_ “So, er… your magic is still on the fritz?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods, taking a sip from her glass:)_ “Yes. Absorbing Gold’s protection spell has left me powerless. Not that I want that information known to everybody of course. I trust I can rely on both of you to keep my secret? _(Both Emma and Henry smirk and cross their hearts mischievously:)_ Thank you.”  
**Henry:** _(Frowns:)_ "But you could get it back, right? Like you did before?”  
**Regina:** “I could, there _are_ ways to reclaim my powers, but I don’t want to. _(Henry smiles at this. To Emma:)_ The temptation is far too great.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but if it wasn’t for your magic, Mary Margaret and I would’ve been trapped, or worse.”  
**Regina:** “And if that was to be my final magical act, then I don’t regret a thing.”  
_(Emma and Regina share a smile.)_  
**Henry:** “Do you think Cora will try again? I mean, she knows where Storybrooke is now, doesn’t she?”  
**Regina:** “My mother is relentless, but as long as there aren’t any other portals in the Enchanted Forest, we’re safe.”  
_(Emma frowns and remembers something which Henry notices.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, what is it?”  
**Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Nothing, just tired I guess.”  
**Regina:** _(Notices too:)_ “Henry, why don’t you take some of these plates into the kitchen and put out the ice cream bowls, hm? _(Henry smiles and rises from the table, taking his and Regina’s plate as he passes. Once they’re alone:)_ All right, out with it.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “I know that look, Emma. You went quiet as soon as I mentioned portals. What is it?”   
**Emma:** “It’s nothing. I mean, well… the giant.”  
**Regina:** “The one you took the compass from?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, he did say that he and his family used to grow beans.”  
**Regina:** “Did you see any when you were in his castle?”  
**Emma:** “No. He said he destroyed them all when his family died but-”  
**Regina:** “Giants don’t exactly trust humans.”  
**Emma:** “Right.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I'd be lying if I said I’m not concerned about my mother returning, especially now that the curse has been broken.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t think _you_ have much to worry about. She seemed determined to help you before we escaped.”  
**Regina:** “That, Emma, is precisely what worries me.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(The Evil Queen overlooks a burning village when her knights approach her from behind.)_  
**Knight:** “My Queen, we’ve received word. Snow White and the Prince have defeated King George. His army has fallen. The kingdom is theirs.”  
**Evil Queen:** “And what of George?”  
**Knight:** “His fate is unknown, but without his forces, we are now alone. We cannot defeat them.”  
**Evil Queen:** “ _Do not_ tell me what we can or can’t do. Where is Snow White now?”  
**Knight:** “Alone, on her way back to meet the Prince.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Excellent. I don’t care how many men you lose. Keep them apart long enough for me to find her. I will _not_ let them defeat me.”

 **Deep In The Forest.  
**_(Snow White is running and trips over a rock. The Evil Queen arrives on her horse and dismounts.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Leaving the battle so soon?”  
**Snow White:** “The battle’s over, Regina. Our army is too great. You _can’t_ win.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, that all depends on your definition of victory.”  
**Snow White:** “I offer you parlay to negotiate the terms of your surrender.”  
**Evil Queen:** “ _My_ surrender? Fair enough. My terms are quite simple… Your death.”  
**Snow White:** “Now!”  
_(The Blue Fairy traps the Evil Queen with her magic, rendering her unable to move.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “It was all a trap.”  
**Snow White:** “You should’ve surrendered when I gave you the chance.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Approaching:)_ “We knew you couldn’t resist going after Snow. And now because of your bloodlust, the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Storybrooke** **Harbour.**  
_(The Jolly Roger docks at the_ _harbor_ _and Captain Hook and Cora disembark.)_  
**Captain Hook:** “Well, my dear Cora, this is where we should part ways. Thank you for… everything. It’s time for me to skin my crocodile.”   
_(Hook walks off. Cora magically transports in front of him.)_  
**Cora:** “You might want to rethink this.”  
**Captain Hook:** “We had a deal. Get out of my way.”  
**Cora:** “Believe it or not, I’m doing you a favor.”  
**Captain Hook:** “By preventing my vengeance?”  
**Cora:** “Ask yourself _how_ I’m doing that.”  
**Captain Hook:** “By using your Dark Magic.”  
**Cora:** “Exactly. Magic is here, and that makes matters a _bit_ more complicated. If you go off half-cocked after an empowered Rumplestiltskin, do you know what’ll happen? _(Hook looks away, a troubled look on his face:)_ So you do. Good.”  
**Fisherman:** “Hey. You folks need anything? Tackle shop don’t open until morning, but if you want to go out and try and snare some of New England’s finest sea creatures, I’d be happy to open early for ya.”  
**Captain Hook:** “No, thank you. We’re fine.”  
**Fisherman:** “It’s a fine vessel you got there. When’d you get in?”  
**Cora:** “What vessel?”  
**Fisherman:** “Why, that one right… _(Cora makes the ship magically disappear:)_ Hey, that’s a neat trick. You some kind of magician back in our land?”  
_(Cora turns the fisherman into a fish.)_  
**Captain Hook:** _(Kicks the fish into the water with his foot:)_ “What did you do with my ship?”  
**Cora:** “I hid it from prying eyes. For what we both want to do, we need the element of surprise. Now, are you ready to listen to me?”  
**Captain Hook:** “Go on, Your Majesty. What now?”  
**Cora:** “Let’s go have a little look at this Storybrooke. Shall we?”

**Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Day.  
**_(Belle enters.)_  
**Belle:** “Hey. What-ah, what’s wrong that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I did it. I can leave.”  
**Belle:** “You can cross the town line?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed, I can. _(Reaches for and grabs potion:)_ When I pour this potion onto the object I hold most dear, that object becomes a talisman, it allows me to cross the town line and still remember who I am.”  
**Belle:** “And who you’re looking for.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “My boy.”  
**Belle:** “What, um, what will you enchant?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Removes an item from a safe in the wall:)_ “This shawl… is all I have left of my Baelfire.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t suppose I could come with you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I… I truly wish you could. But I only have enough of this potion for one object. _(Returns the shawl to the safe:)_ Hey. This is my journey, Belle. I’m afraid that it’s something I have to do alone.” _(They embrace.)_  
**Belle:** “I know.”

 **Blanchard** **Loft.  
**_(David and Mary Margaret lie in bed kissing.)_ **  
David:** “What are you thinking?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, that it’s good to be back.”  
**David:** “Yeah.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh-huh.”  
**David:** “And what are you really thinking?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Twenty-eight years is too long to wait between…”  
_(Henry and Emma return suddenly to the loft.)  
_**Henry:** “Hey, guess what. Taco shells were on sale.”  
_(David & Mary Margaret hurriedly cover themselves.)  
_**Emma:** “Apparently, tacos not a big ticket item in the Enchanted…”  
**Henry:** “What are you guys still doing in bed? It’s the middle of the afternoon.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest.”  
**David:** “And I needed to… help her… rest.”  
**Emma:** _(Mortified, turns to Henry:)_ “Uh, let’s-let’s go make the tacos. We have to make a lot because there’s gonna be a ton of people at Granny’s welcome back party tonight.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Whispering:)_ “We thought you were gonna be back later.”  
**Emma:** _(Whispering:)_ “Yeah, well, we weren’t, so maybe next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text or… _(Pauses:)_ You know what? I’m… I’m gonna go make some tacos.”  
_(Leaves and goes to the kitchen.)_  
**David:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “It’s impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game. _(They both laugh:)_ Come on.” _(They get out of bed.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. War Council Meeting.**  
**Jiminy Cricket:** “I fear the Queen will never change. We must dispense justice.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Agreed. What are our options?”  
**Grumpy:** “How about giving me five minutes alone with her and my axe? _(Cautiously:)_ She’s still restrained, right?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Yes. But the magic that we used to capture her will only keep her powerless for a short while.”  
**Granny:** “How about banishing her to another realm?”  
**Jiminy Cricket:** “We can’t. It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering that we’ve endured.”  
**Red Riding Hood:** “Jiminy’s right. She’s our problem, and we have to deal with her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “And only one thing is certain… As long as the Queen lives, the kingdom is in danger.”  
**Snow White:** “Are you saying…”  
**Prince Charming:** “Yes. We must kill the Queen. Thank you all.”  
_(The other members of the council leave.)_  
**Snow White:** “Are you sure this is what we must do?”  
**Prince Charming:** “What choice do we have? As long as she draws breath, she will come after us, after you.”  
**Snow White:** “There’s always a choice. You stopped me from killing her once. Took an arrow to save her. Why is this different?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I took that arrow to save your life, not hers. That was an assassination. This is an execution. If we don’t stop her now, there’s no telling what she’ll live to do.”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Granny’s Diner.** _  
(Emma and Mary Margaret’s welcome back party. Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David enter to loud cheers.)  
_**Ruby:** _(Runs over and hugs Snow:)_ “I wasn’t worried a bit.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I can tell.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Oh, we all missed you.”  
**Emma:** “Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn’t have to kill first.”  
**Granny:** “Don’t I know it. Meatloaf back home? What a bitch.”  
**David:** “I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I, we have a saying, that we will always find each other, and while I believe that with all my heart. I’d like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, here’s to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret and Emma.”  
_(The group cheer and raise their glasses as the diner door_ _opens.)_  
**Regina:** “Sorry I’m late.”  
_(A hush falls over the crowd and Emma smiles as the Mayor enters.)  
_**Leroy:** _(Picks up a knife:)_ “What is _she_ doing here?”  
**Emma:** “I invited her.”

_(Mary Margaret takes Emma to where David is standing so the three can have a discussion.)_  
**Emma:** “What? We’re celebrating today, because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we _owe_ her our thanks now.”  
**David:** “Didn’t you think to tell us about it?”  
**Emma:** “I did, but you two were a little _busy_ this afternoon.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma! She tried to _kill us_ , yesterday.”  
**Emma:** “No, she didn’t. She’s trying to change for Henry. He believes in her, and, despite everything, so do I. Look, I couldn’t have changed if I wasn’t given a chance, so… she gets one, too.”

 **By The Counter.  
Henry:** “I’m glad you came.”  
**Regina:** “Me, too. _(To Leroy:)_ Oh, I made lasagna.”  
**Leroy:** “What’s the secret ingredient? Poison?”  
**Regina:** _(Unfazed:)_ “Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick.”  
_(As the evening progresses we see everyone talking and laughing in small groups, as Regina sits alone. Deciding to make a dignified exit, the mayor stands, puts on her coat and heads for the door.)_

**Outside Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma runs after Regina.)_  
**Emma:** “Archie made a cake. _(Regina stops and turns:)_ You don’t want to stay for a piece?”  
**Regina:** “I’m fine. Thank you.”  
**Emma:** “Okay.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you.”  
**Emma:** “You just said that.”  
**Regina:** “F… For inviting me.”  
**Emma:** “Of course. _(Looks back at the Diner:)_ You can’t really blame them, you know?”  
**Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I’m not worried by what _they_ think of me. To be honest, I much prefer more intimate affairs. Like last night.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, me too.”  
**Regina:** “I’d like to see Henry more. Both of you, really. Maybe you’d consider letting him stay over some time. I have his room just… just waiting for him.”  
**Emma:** “I know. Henry knows, too. I mean it’s not like he’s actively staying away, he’s just enjoying catching up with his grandparents, you know?”  
**Regina:** “Of course. _(A long silence:)_ And… you?”  
**Emma:** “Me?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I’d like to spend more time together, like before… perhaps.”  
**Emma:** “Ah. I’m… I’m not sure that’s best.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks away:)_ “I see.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, No. Wait I’m sorry. I… _(Walks closer, talking quieter:)_ I just meant that… these last few weeks have been nuts. It’s a lot to process, and I need time to think about things. _(Regina nods:)_ But that’s not to say that I don’t… that we won’t… I mean, I’m living with my parents for the first time in my life. Things are a little complicated to say the least.”   
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I understand, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** “Just this morning I walked in on them having-”  
**Regina:** _(Cutting in:)_ “I can imagine what you walked in on, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well I didn’t have to imagine it, trust me.”  
_(Regina begins to chuckle and, despite herself, Emma does too.)_  
**Regina:** “I should be going.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. I’ll see you around, right?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I am still the Mayor.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “And, I’m still Sheriff. _(Both women continue to stand and stare at each other awkwardly for a long moment. Finally, as Regina turns to leave, Emma moves quickly over to the older woman:)_ Wait. _(She takes Regina’s hand and leans in for a soft, delicate kiss that surprises both of them. As they part, their fingers caressing each other until the very last moment:)_ G’night.”  
_(Emma turns and heads back inside the diner.)_

 **Meanwhile, Watching From A Rooftop.  
**_(Hook and Cora, on a rooftop across the way, spy on Regina walking home.)_  
**Captain Hook:** “Well, that was certainly interesting.”  
**Cora:** _(Her expression unreadable:)_ “Indeed it was.”

**Storybrooke** **Docks. The Next Morning.**  
_(_ _Dr._ _Hopper is walking_ _Pongo_ _and runs into Regina.)_  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Beautiful day, isn’t it, Regina?”  
**Regina:** _(Looks up at the sky:)_ “Ah, yes. Grey skies, everyone’s favourite.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Once the sun burns away the clouds, the day will be beautiful, you’ll see.”  
**Regina:** “I suppose that’s meant to be a metaphor directed at me?”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** _(Exhales:)_ “I think once you allow yourself to see what others see in you, you’ll be able to rid yourself of your own dark clouds.”  
**Regina:** “The people of this town see me as the Evil Queen.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Not everyone. Not Henry, not Emma.”  
**Regina:** “You spoke to Ms. Swan about our sessions?”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “No, I-I mentioned only that you had come to see me as an example of your commitment to change.”  
**Regina:** “I came to you in confidence. How am I supposed to prove to people I’ve changed when you’re there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my past?”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “I said nothing specific. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality.”  
_(Ruby is seen jogging in the distance.)_  
**Regina:** “Doctor? _Doctor?_ Need I remind you got your PhD from a _curse_?”  
_(Ruby reaches them.)_  
**Ruby:** “Hey. Is everything okay here?”  
**Regina:** “Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk.”  
_(Ruby leaves.)_  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** “Perhaps people would have a better opinion of you if-”  
**Regina:** “Her? She’s Snow’s best friend. She wouldn’t be on my side even if I gave her a lifetime supply of doggy treats.”  
**Dr.** **Hopper:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I can be trusted. I assure you.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s a moot point anyway, Doctor. My situation has changed, so our sessions are no longer necessary.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Evil Queen’s Prison Cell.  
**_(Regina sits at the window, resigned to her fate.)  
_**Guard:** “You have a visitor.”  
_(Regina turns and sees her father standing outside the cell.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “Daddy.”  
**Henry Sr:** “This is all my fault. I failed you as a father. I should have done more to protect you. Can you ever forgive me, child?” **  
Evil Queen:** “There’s no need. _(Crying:)_ How could I blame the one I love most? The only one to stand by me to the end.”  
**Henry Sr:** “It doesn’t have to be the end.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Snow and her Prince seem rather determined to make it so.”  
**Henry Sr:** “Show them regret for what you’ve done, the pain you’ve caused. Show them you can change. They will spare you. Just give them a reason. I beg of you.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present. Granny’s** **Diner.  
**_(Emma and Henry have breakfast.)  
_**Emma:** “Your mom wants us to visit more often. She _is_ still your mom, you know.”  
**Henry:** “I never said she wasn’t. But _she’s_ not the one who’s just got back from the Enchanted forest. So, what was it like—over there?”  
**Emma:** “Well, let’s see. There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And… more.. ogres?”  
**Henry:** “Awesome.”  
**Emma:** “Kid, we gotta work on your sense of awesome. Come on. It’s time for school. I’ll walk you to the school bus.”  
**Henry:** “It’s okay. I can go on my own.”  
**Emma:** “I know that you can, that doesn’t mean that you should.”  
**Henry:** “David let me.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I’m not David.”  
**Henry:** “ _You_ used to let me.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I am not me. Listen, if you’re gonna be staying with me awhile then I’m walking you, because that’s what mothers do, and I’m doing it.”

 **Outside** **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(A rattled_ _Pongo_ _runs up to Henry as he exits the Diner.)_  
**Henry:** “Hey, Pongo. _(_ _Pongo_ _continues to bark:)_ It’s okay.”  
**Emma:** “Where’s Archie?”   
_(Ruby rushes out from the Diner to_ _Pongo_ _.)_  
**Ruby:** “Emma! Something’s wrong.”  
**Emma:** “How do you know? Never mind. The wolf thing. _(To Henry:)_ You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I’ll pick you up later.”  
**Henry:** “Okay.”  
_(Henry leaves._ _Pongo_ _runs off. Ruby and Emma follow him to_ _Dr._ _Hopper’s office.)_  
**Emma:** “Archie? _(Knocks on the door:)_ Archie? _(Opens door:)_ Oh, hell.”  
**Ruby:** “What? What is it?”  
**Emma:** “Archie.”  
_(Emma finds Archie on the floor and rushes over to check for a pulse but can’t find one.)_  
**Ruby:** “No. No.”  
**Emma:** “Who would do this?”  
**Ruby:** “I think I know.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.** _  
(Regina sits in the Interrogation room. Emma and David enter.)_  
**Regina:** “Glad to see the sheriff’s station is now a family business. Why am I here?”  
_(Mary Margaret appears behind the glass. Forlorn. She watches from outside.)_  
**David** **:** “You know why you’re here. Because of Archie.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, it’s now against the law to get into an argument with someone?”  
**David:** “It is if you go to their office and kill ‘em.”  
**Regina:** _(Completely shocked:)_ “Archie’s dead?”  
**David:** “Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you arguing and now he’s dead.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I argued with Archie, then I went to my office, where you found me. _(To Emma:)_ After everything I’ve done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And if I did, and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he’s dead and you ‘caught’ me shows sloppiness.”  
**David:** “You’ve been _caught_ before. Come on, Emma. Who do you think is lying, Ruby or her? She’s incapable of change, no matter how many times we’ve given her the chance. Why should this time be _any_ different?”  
**Emma:** “That’s enough! David, outside now.”  
_(David and Regina glare at each other as Emma leaves the room.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Evil Queen’s Public Execution.  
**_(Regina is lead into the courtyard where a crowd is gathered. Prince Charming and Snow White await her on their thrones. Both Henry Sr and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _are in the crowd, watching.)  
_**Jiminy Cricket:** “Regina, this is your opportunity to meet your end with a clear conscience. Do you have any last words?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes. Yes, I do. I know I’m being judged for my past, a past where I’ve caused pain, a past where I’ve inflicted misery, a past where I’ve… even brought death. When I look back at everything I’ve done, I want you all to know what I feel, and that is… regret. Regret that I was not able to cause _more_ pain… inflict _more_ misery, and bring about _more_ death. And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to kill… Snow White!”  
**Prince Charming:** “Arrows! _(Knights load their arrows and the Queen is blind-folded:)_ Take your aim. _(Knights aim at the Queen:)_ Fire!”  
_(Arrows released.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Snow stands up:)_ “Stop!”  
_(The Blue Fairy stops the arrows with her wand.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “This is not the way.” _(She walks away.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow. _(Regarding the Queen:)_ Take her back to her cell.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.**  
_(Outside the Interrogation room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “So what do we do with her now?”  
**David:** “Lock her up.”  
**Emma:** “We can’t lock her up, because she didn’t do it.”  
**David:** “You really believe her?”  
**Emma:** “I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn’t know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, but…”  
**Emma:** “I know what I saw. Look at her in there. The old Regina would’ve reduced this building to ashes. That’s a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her.”  
**David:** “With all due respect, you don’t know her like we do.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe that’s the problem. I know in your kingdom, she was the Evil Queen, but here, she’s Regina. Killing someone in your kingdom may have been a minor thing but here-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What? Emma, murder was never trivial in our land.”  
**Emma:** “No? Well you were certainly ready to kill Mulan for stealing a _compass_. _(Mary Margaret glances at David then back to Emma:)_ Look, I’m still the sheriff, and I say she’s innocent until proven guilty.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So… uh, what do you suggest we do?”  
**Emma:** “Let her go.”  
**David:** “Emma, she…”  
**Emma:** “We let her go, and then we find the truth.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. War Council Room.**  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow. I thought we agreed what had to be done. Instead you show the Queen mercy? She doesn’t deserve it. You heard her. She’s completely unrepentant.”  
**Snow White:** “What I heard was a woman who didn’t want to appear weak in her final moments.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I’ve seen her kill. I’ve seen her terrorize. Every moment I’ve seen of her has been one of evil.”  
**Snow White:** “Exactly. That _you’ve_ seen. But I knew her before. I knew her when she was good. She saved my life when I was a little girl.”  
**Prince Charming:** “That was _years_ ago.”  
**Snow White:** “She changed before. Why can’t she change back?”  
**Prince Charming:** “You can’t be serious. You want to rehabilitate the Queen?”  
**Snow White:** “Maybe showing her mercy is the first step.”  
**Prince Charming:** “But if you fail, the entire safety of the kingdom is at stake. We cannot take that risk.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re so sure of her black soul? Sure enough to kill? Because there’s no going back from killing.”  
**Prince Charming:** “If you think this is the right thing to do, then it’s what we _shall_ do. But know that your path is one that we cannot come back from either.”

 **The Courtyard.** ** _  
_**_(Snow looks at the wood block the Queen was tied to and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears behind her.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “My, my. Aren’t we troubled, dearie?”  
**Snow White:** “Rumplestiltskin. What brings you here?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You have to ask? I came to witness the Queen’s execution. Even had my heart set on a wee souvenir. It’s all _very_ disappointing.”  
**Snow White:** “I won’t apologize for sparing her life. Not when there’s a chance she might change.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Regina redeemed… what a novel thought. And… um… how do you plan to accomplish such an impressive feat?”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t even know if it’s possible. I’m probably just fooling myself.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Maybe you need someone to show you if it is possible.”  
**Snow White:** “What do you mean?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Simple. I provide you with a test to help determine whether the Queen can truly change.”  
**Snow White:** “Why would I trust you when I know you want the Queen dead? You never make a deal without a price.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Maybe I just want her alive.”  
**Snow White:** _(Sceptical:)_ “That I doubt.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Question my motives all you like, dearie, but they shall remain mine. What is yours now is _opportunity_. I can help you. Do we have a deal?”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **The Mayor’s House.**  
_(Cora peruses Regina’s kitchen, opening a cupboard with dishes. Cora then examines Regina’s wardrobe closely, sniffing at her clothes. Finally, Cora enters Henry’s room. She picks up a photo showing Regina and Henry. Putting the photo back, Cora notices an old craft done by Henry. It’s a_ _mold_ _of Henry’s hand print with the words ‘To Mommy’ written below it. She smirks, and turns at the sound of the door opening.)_  
**Regina** : _(Shocked:)_ “Mother.”

  
**Dr** **.** **Hopper’s Office.**  
_(David looks through_ _Dr._ _Hopper’s filing cabinet. Emma and Mary Margaret are seated looking for other evidence.)_  
**David:** _(Opens a file:)_ “Ah. Regina’s file… it’s empty.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So she did it. She killed the _kindest_ soul in this town, a man who only cared about helping.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “You know what, I think you two are a little too close to this case to be objective. Why don’t you go, and I promise I’ll find whoever _really_ did this.”  
**David:** “Isn’t it time you admit we already have? Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside, and now her file is empty. That’s… that’s a lot of evidence.”  
**Emma:** “Circumstantial at best. And maybe that’s the point.”  
**David:** “What do you mean?”  
**Emma:** “Well, I don’t know how it is in _fairy tale land_ , but in the real world, it’s usually hard to find evidence. But this has been way too easy, unless someone wants us to find evidence.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So you think she was _framed?_ ”  
**Emma:** “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time that happened in this town.”  
**David:** “Who would want to frame her?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s a long list, present company included.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. But there’s only one name on that list that would actually resort to killing to get what they want.”

**Mr** **. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. **  
_(Mr. Gold and Belle are about to have sandwiches when Emma, Mary Margaret and David interrupt them.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, well, that looks delicious. Thank you very much, Belle. _(Door bell jingles. Emma, Mary Margaret and David enter:)_ Ah. Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mother’s chin, Ms. Swan.”  
**Emma:** “We know that you killed him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And your father’s tact.”  
**Belle:** “Someone’s dead?”  
**Emma:** “Dr. Hopper.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?”  
**Emma:** “Because all the evidence points to Regina.”  
**Belle:** “And she’s not possibly capable of doing something so vile?”  
**Emma:** “It’s a frame job.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It wouldn’t be the first time you used some one or some thing to try to hurt her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Smiles:)_ “Nice to see your memory’s still intact, dearie, but this time, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to disappoint you. It wasn’t me.”  
**David:** “Why should we believe you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I can prove it. Ask the witness.”  
**Emma:** “No one was there.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that’s not strictly true, now is it?” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Back Room.**  
_(David enters with_ _Pongo_ _on a leash.)_    
**Mr. Gold:** “Hey, boy. Good boy. Good boy. Good boy.”  
**Belle:** “I, uh, I didn’t know you were such a dog person.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, a long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two.”  
**Emma:** “That’s fascinating. But unless you _speak_ dog, how is Pongo gonna tell us anything?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Through magic, of course. It won’t allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to… extract his memories.”  
**David:** “Extract?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You don’t have to worry. He won’t feel a thing.”  
**Emma:** “Why should we trust you? Couldn’t you just as easily use magic to fool us?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I’m not gonna be the one using magic. You are.”  
**Emma:** “Me? How?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Walks towards a wooden cabinet:)_ “You have it within you. Told me so yourself. _(To Mary Margaret:)_ You witnessed it, didn’t you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, you don’t have to do this.”  
**Emma:** “If it tells us something about Archie’s death, so be it.”   
_(Mr. Gold removes something from the cabinet in the background.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Now… _(Shows her an object:)_ do you know what this is?”  
**Emma:** “A dreamcatcher.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well… it’s capable of catching so much more.”  
_(Mr. Gold brushes the dreamcatcher lightly over_ _Pongo’s_ _back, causing it to glow.)_  
**Belle:** “What is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Memories. Now, Ms. Swan… _(Hands Emma the dreamcatcher:)_ you show us how.”  
**Emma:** “How? It’s just a jumble.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Will it. Will it, and we shall all see.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, you can.”  
**David:** “Emma… You’re doing it.”  
_(The images reveal Regina walking into Archie’s office, picking him up with one hand and choking the life out of him.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “No!”  
**David:** “I’m sorry, Emma.”

**Outside** **The Shop.**  
_(Emma walks with purpose along the street, her parents struggling to keep up.)_  
**David:** “Emma. Wait. Where are you going?”  
**Emma:** “To find Regina.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, how do you plan on doing that? She has her powers back here.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns to face them:)_ “No, she doesn’t.”  
**David:** “Yes, she does. You just saw what happened.”  
**Emma:** “I saw what we were supposed to see.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “No, you listen to me. You remember when we came through the portal, that Regina absorbed the spell so that we could make it home?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, of course.”  
**Emma:** “Well, as you were running off to wake up David, Henry and I had to practically carry Regina home between us. That spell drained her powers, she can’t do magic anymore.”  
**David:** “Emma we just saw her use magic to kill Archie.”  
**Emma:** “No, we saw someone _disguised_ as Regina kill Archie. Regina didn’t want anyone to know about her powers because the last time people found out she didn’t have magic, half the town tried to lynch her. _(To Mary Margaret:)_ Remember Lancelot?”  
**David:** _(Confused:)_ “Lancelot?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Catching on:)_ “No, that’s not possible. We stopped her.”  
**Emma:** “Did we? Gold cast that spell to stop Cora coming through to our world and Regina removed it to save us. You saw how powerful she was, I think Cora found another way through and I think she’s here posing as Regina.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And if Regina hasn’t got her magic then she’s defenseless.”  
**Emma:** “I have to save her.”  
**David:** “Now wait. Yeah, you have some magic, but you didn’t even know what the hell to do with it, and now you’re gonna go take on someone even the Dark One was afraid of?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Going after Cora without a plan is a mistake.”  
**Emma:** “So what do we do?”  
**David:** “Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Fairy dust. Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it.”  
**Emma:** “Will that stop her power?”  
**David:** “It worked on Regina… the real one. We gotta hope she won’t see us coming.”  
**Emma:** “Leave that to me. Trust me, we’re locking her up.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Evil Queen’s Prison Cell.**  
**Prison Guard:** “Your highness.”  
**Snow White:** “Leave us, please.”  
**Prison Guard:** “But I have direct orders from the Prince…”  
**Snow White:** “And now you have direct orders from me.”   
_(Prison guard leaves.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “First you stop my execution and then you defy your Prince to see me. Should I be worried there’s trouble in paradise?”  
**Snow White:** “I’m not here to talk about my fiancé.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Then why are you here?”  
**Snow White:** “I know you weren’t always like this, Regina. The woman who saved my life all those years ago… had good in her.”  
**Evil Queen:** “That woman lost much. And now she’s gone.”  
**Snow White:** “Maybe. But as hard as you’ve tried to bury her, I think she’s still inside you.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No, she’s not.”  
**Snow White:** “All you need… _(Opens cell:)_ Is someone to help you let her out.”  
**Evil Queen:** “What are you doing?”  
**Snow White:** “I’m letting the woman who saved my life go. This is a chance to start fresh, Regina. To leave the evil behind in this cell.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Walks to the cell door:)_ “Just like that?”  
**Snow White:** “Just like that.”  
_(Regina pauses a moment, then grabs Snow around the throat.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “You make change sound so easy. _(Snow White draws a dagger, which Regina takes from her:)_ Did you really think this would protect you? Since I can’t use magic, I can think of no better way than to kill you with the blade you had meant for me. Goodbye, Snow White.”  
**Snow White:** “No…” _(Evil Queen stabs her.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes…”  
**Snow White:** _(Firmly-with sadness:)_ “No.”  
**Evil Queen:** “That’s impossible.”  
**Snow White:** “No, that’s magic.”  
_(Prince Charming enters with guards.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “And this time, it wasn’t thanks to fairies. Rumplestiltskin. He took one of your hairs, and used it to fashion a protection spell.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No…”  
**Prince Charming:** “Now there’s nothing you can do in this land to hurt Snow or me. You’re powerless against us.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You tricked me.”  
**Snow White:** “It wasn’t a trick. It was a test – one that I had truly hoped you’d pass.”  
**Prince Charming:** “We wanted to give you a chance to change, Regina.”  
**Snow White:** “Regina, you are banished. Banished to live alone with your misery.”  
**Prince Charming:** “As long as you’re alive in this world, you can’t hurt us.”  
**Snow White:** “You saved my life once, and now I’ve saved yours. So we’re even. And if you ever try to hurt anyone in my kingdom again, I will kill you.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Regina’s House.**  
_(Regina opens to the door to see Emma, David and Mary Margaret.)_  
**Regina:** “Miss Swan. I assume you’re here to apologize.”  
**Emma:** “I saw you do it.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie.”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about? How is that even possible?”  
**David:** “Magic.”  
**Regina:** “You…”  
**Emma:** “I saw what happened, and it was you.”  
**Regina:** “Gold. He helped you. You’re going to trust him, of all people, when he’s probably the one behind this?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We didn’t trust him. That’s why Emma used magic instead.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks shocked:)_ “You can use magic… The Savior. Of course.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but do you know the best part?”  
**Regina:** “What’s that?”  
**Emma:** “Your daughter’s innocent, _Cora_. Do it!” _(Mother Superior appears and throws a blast of blue magic. Cora/Regina catches it.)_  
**Cora/Regina:** “Did you really think that would work on me? _(Furiously tosses the blue orb at David and Mary Margaret’s feet:)_ So much for fairy dust.”  
**Emma:** _(Runs up to the imposter, right in her face:)_ “You want to finish what you started back at Lake Nostos? Wanna rip out my heart? _(Emma sees the flash of recognition in Cora/Regina’s eyes:)_ Do it, we both know what’ll happen.”  
_(Enraged, Cora/Regina uses her magic to send Emma sailing through the air. As David and Mary Margaret run to check on her, Cora/Regina disappears in a puff of purple smoke.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma! Are you all right?”  
**Emma:** _(Allows herself to be helped up:)_ “I’m fine. Did you see that? She wouldn’t even change back into her true form.”  
**David:** “Are you positive that wasn’t Regina?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I am. Come on, we gotta get to Henry before Cora does.”

**Storybrooke** **Harbor** **. The Jolly Roger.** _  
(Archie is held prisoner.)_  
**Archie:** “Wait, no please don’t, wait! Please! Please!”  
**Hook:** “Shhh! As your patient, the Dark One must have told you all manner of secrets. Where is his dagger?”  
**Archie:** “I don’t know anything about a dagger.”  
_(Hook sits back, away from Archie.)_  
**Hook:** “No you don’t, do you? It’s his weakness. Now tell me, does he have any others? _(Archie does not answer:)_ Very well. I’ve always wanted to dissect a cricket.” _(Presses his hook against Archie’s forehead.)_  
**Archie:** “No! Wait, wait. Please.”  
**Hook:** “Aah, that’s more like it. Now tell me, cricket. What is his weakness?”

 **Main** **Street.**  
_(Emma, Mary Margaret and David wait for Henry’s school bus.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry’s bus is going to be here any minute.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you going to tell him?”  
**Emma:** “The truth. _(Watches them both:)_ Look, I get that you don’t believe me about Cora, but that woman back there was _not_ Regina.”  
**David:** “I know what you believe and that’s good enough for me. I guess… we’re just new at this whole parenting thing.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, no. You guys don’t have to… It… It’s different.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, it isn’t. And yes, we have to. We can figure it out. So can you.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know me. You don’t know what I was before Storybrooke. And trust me, I was not parent material.”  
**David:** “Yeah, but we know who you are since you’ve been here.”  
**Emma:** “I was his parent for five minutes.”  
**David:** “And I was yours for five minutes, too, but things are different now, for all of us. We don’t have to go through any of it alone. We’re family.”   
_(Henry approaches.)_  
**Henry:** “Emma. I told you I could walk myself.”  
**Emma:** “I know. Something happened, and… I want you to hear it from me first.”  
**Henry:** “What is it?”  
**Emma:** “Come here.”  
_(They take a seat on a bench and Emma begins to tell Henry of the day’s events.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. The Evil Queen’s Palace.**  
**Henry Sr:** “You have a visitor.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Who?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appearing on the chair behind her:)_ “You need to ask? What other friends do you have, dearie?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You’re no friend. Have you come to relish my suffering?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I thought you’d want someone to help raise your spirits. Especially on a day like today.”  
**Evil Queen:** “What’s so special about today?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Snow White and Prince Charming’s wedding, of course. Didn’t you get an invitation? Me neither. Still, nice to be able to see them declare their _twoo_ _love_ in front of their entire kingdom. A happy ending after all.”  
**Evil Queen:** “And, because of you, there’s nothing I can do to stop it. No way to harm them in this land ever again.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes. Yes, I suppose that’s true… In this land.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Curious:)_ “What?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The deal I made was explicit. You can never harm them in ‘ _this’_ land. Now, were you to bring them to another land… Well… _(_ _The Queen smiles:)_ Told you I was your friend.” _(Disappears in a puff of red smoke.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Father? Bring my carriage. I have a wedding to get to.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Present.** **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. **  
_(Mr. Gold is alone in the back room of his shop when he hears the bell ring. He goes to look after the visitor but nobody is in the shop. Walking to the window he looks to see if anyone is there. Seeing no one, he turns around and notices a box which has been left on the counter. Mr. Gold slowly approaches the box.)_  
**Cora:** “Hello, Rumple.”   
_(Mr. Gold turns, startled to see Cora standing by the shop’s door.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I expected this was just a matter of time. Had hoped you were dead, but hey… disappointment’s just part of life. I’m sure we can agree on that.”  
**Cora:** _(Slightly shaking her head:)_ “Aw, the crocodile snaps at the little bird. And after I brought you a gift.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, did you bring the antidote, too?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, Rumple. It’s a peace offering.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what do you want for this uh— _(Looking back at the box:)_ this peace offering?”  
**Cora:** “My daughter. You were so clever to get her to cast the curse so you could come here. You don’t need her anymore. Let me try to get her back. And- let us live.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what do I get for my troubles?”  
**Cora:** “Your son. _(Mr. Gold turns to face the box from Cora, and opens it. It resembles a globe, but it is completely blank:)_ You know what that is, of course.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’ll find him… If this one truly is it.”  
**Cora:** “Darling, I have no reason to cheat you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Anymore.”  
**Cora:** “I want you to find the one person in this universe who might still love you. After all, I’m doing the same thing. So will you accept my offer of a truce… Master?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Thinks for a minute, then shakes Cora’s hand:)_ “Truce.”  
**Cora:** “Let’s seal it like we used to.”   
_(They kiss_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. The Next Day. Inside The Public Library.**  
_(Belle enters, taking some books from atop a shelf and moving them to another room.)_  
**Belle:** _(Sees a man standing in the corner holding a book:)_ “Uh, sorry the library’s not open yet.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, _(Closing the book and putting it back:)_ I’m not here for the books, love.”  
**Belle:** “You. You’re the one that broke into my cell at the Queen’s palace.”   
_(Belle runs, Hook gives chase.)_  
**Belle:** “You wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Hook:** “Oh I still do. But right now I’ll settle for you.”   
_(Belle pushes a bookshelf onto him, she runs to the elevator for safety, she uses her_ _cellphone_ _to call Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(On the phone:)_ “Hey, Belle.”  
**Belle:** “Rumple, I’m in the elevator there’s a man in the library, he broke in, he wants to kill me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle you, you’re breaking up. Who’s in the library?”  
**Belle:** “A pirate.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle?”  
**Belle:** “Missing a hand.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle?”  
**Belle:** “Hello?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle?”

**Blanchard Loft.**  
_(The mourners are gathered in the loft ahead of Archie’s funeral. Henry sits on the bed looking off into the distance.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a Pop Tart.”   
_(Extends a plate towards him.)_  
**Henry:** “No thanks. _(As Emma places the plate on the bed next to him:)_ We should be out looking for my mom.”  
**Emma:** “I know, kid. But with Cora out there, it’s not safe. David’s patrolling the town as we speak.”  
_(Henry doesn’t say anything, refusing to make eye contact. Emma walks away to join the others.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, that went well.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, you’re doing all you can do.”  
**Emma:** “That’s what makes me feel awful.”  
**Leroy:** “Ladies. The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask. When do we go back?”  
**Emma:** “Back where?”  
**Leroy:** “The Enchanted Forest. Our home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You want to go back?”  
**Emma:** “We fought really hard to get here.”  
**Leroy:** “But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain’t as safe as we thought.”  
**Emma:** “Regina didn’t-”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Cutting in:)_ “There may be more to the story than we know, Leroy. We’re not certain it was Regina.”  
**Leroy:** “But Ruby said-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David is out looking for her now. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”  
**Leroy:** _(Frowns:)_ “OK, but it’s not just her. The curse is broken. There’s a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don’t know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?”  
**Ruby:** “He’s right. What if they see, you know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf, for example. Folks weren’t exactly understanding back in _our_ world.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, let’s not worry about what-ifs. No one is here.”  
**Leroy:** “Yet. Maybe they come, maybe they don’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we’re a bit homesick.”

 **In** **The Library.  
**_(Belle is hiding from Hook in the elevator. The elevator doors open and Mr. Gold appears.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Belle! _(They embrace:)_ It’s ok, it’s ok.” **  
Belle:** “W-where, where is he?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t know. But you’ve nothing to fear, I’m here now.”

**Regina’s** **Vault.**  
_(Regina confronts Cora.)_  
**Regina:** “How much longer are you going to keep me here? I need to see my son, tell him I didn’t do this terrible thing.”  
**Cora:** “Not until you hear me out. I need to tell you that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it’s… it’s all right.”  
**Regina:** “I think it’s not all right.”  
**Cora:** “I love you. I just - I’ve always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the king. I’m so sorry. When you cried over my coffin it… it all changed.”  
**Regina:** “You framed me for the cricket.”  
**Cora:** “Temporarily, so you could see what these people really think of you.”  
**Regina:** “You made an airtight case anyone would believe in.”  
**Cora:** “Not everyone. Not the Savior.”  
**Regina:** “Emma? She believes I’m innocent?”  
**Cora:** “Apparently my disguise doesn’t fool her. Even after she witnessed you killing Archie.”  
**Regina:** “ _You_ killed Archie, Mother. What do you mean she witnessed it?”  
**Cora:** “She used magic.”  
**Regina:** _(Stunned by this:)_ “Magic? Well I suppose that means at least one of us should be able to protect Henry from you.”  
**Cora:** “I would never harm my grandson.”  
**Regina:** “How can I believe that to be true when you killed the only man I ever loved? You are the most manipulative—no, I won’t even argue. Come with me. We’re going to town.” _(Walks towards the door.)_  
**Cora:** “Where are you going?”  
**Regina:** “To see Emma and Henry and the two idiots. And you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that.”  
**Cora:** “Emma may be convinced but Snow and Charming will never trust you, sweetheart. There’s too much history between you.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t care what they think. As long as Emma and Henry know the truth… I was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry. And I deserve the same thing from you.”  
**Cora:** “You’re right. But as long as Snow and Charming are around, you and the savior can never be together.”  
**Regina:** _(Stares at her:)_ “What?”  
**Cora:** “I saw you together outside the diner. I know that look, my darling. It’s the same look you had for Daniel.”  
**Regina:** _(Moving toward her:)_ “If you lay one finger on her I swear I’ll-”  
**Cora:** “Emma has nothing to fear from me. In our land, before I knew what she meant to you, I tried to rip out her heart but couldn’t.”  
**Regina:** “You tried to… You’re unbelievable - You’re the one who’s incapable of change!”  
**Cora:** “That’s not true and, in time, I’ll prove it to you.”  
_(Cora disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother! _(Screams:)_ Let me out of here!”

 **Main Street.**  
_(Mr. Gold and Belle are walking through the streets.)_  
**Belle:** “Where are you going?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The shop.”  
**Belle:** “Why?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, let’s just say there are many wonderful things in there that I could use to make sure that pirate never comes near you again.”  
**Belle:** “Rumple, no. We need to report this to the sheriff. They’ll take care of him. You’re so close to finding your son. Please, don’t let your hatred for this man get in the way of that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But he tried to harm you.”  
**Belle:** “But why? What happened between you two?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle… _(Sighs:)_ It is really not your concern.”  
**Belle:** “He attacked me. It most definitely _is_ my concern.”   
_(Mr. Gold sighs.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Many years ago, I was married to a woman named Milah, until Hook crossed our paths.”  
**Belle:** “She was Baelfire’s mother?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. And because of that marauding cur, Bae grew up without her. He took my wife, he took Bae’s mother, so I took his hand.”  
**Belle:** “That’s why he came after me. But, what—what about her? What did he do with her? _(Mr. Gold hesitates, she grabs his hand:)_ Rumple, you can tell me anything.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She died. That’s all that matters _._ ”   
_(They enter the shop to find it has been ransacked.)_  
**Belle:** _(Gasps:)_ “What happened in here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Hook. This is why he attacked you.”  
**Belle:** “To get you out of the store. What did he want?”   
_(Mr. Gold goes to the safe where he stored_ _Baelfire’s_ _shawl, only to discover it is missing. Meanwhile, on a rooftop in_ _Storybrooke_ _, Hook is spying on Mr. Gold and Belle through his telescope. William_ _Smee_ _arrives, carrying_ _Baelfire’s_ _shawl.)_  
**Hook:** “You have it, Mr. Smee?”  
**William** **Smee** **:** “What is it, Cap'n?”  
**Hook:** “It’s the end of the Crocodile’s hope. Now he’s trapped here.”

_(Back in the shop, Mr. Gold is wrecking everything in sight with his cane, in a fit of absolute rage.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple! Rumple! Stop it! Stop! Please!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, you’re right. I’ll have to retrieve what’s mine.”  
**Belle:** “Let me- let me help you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “This is _my_ fight.”  
**Belle:** “And this is my _fault_! If Hook had never attacked me, you never would’ve left the shop.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “How do you propose we get the shawl back?! Have you dueled with a pirate before!? How exactly are _you_ gonna help _me_?!”  
**Belle:** “Well, I’m not just gonna sit here and do nothing!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. You’re gonna go back to the library, lock the door, and wait for me to dispense with this problem.”  
**Belle:** “And if I don’t? You’ll cast some spell that gives me no choice?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. I trust you’ll do as I wish, as you trust me to be a better man. Belle, please. Hook has maybe cost me the chance of finding my son! I don’t want to lose you, too! Here, look. _(He turns around and picks up his gun:)_ I want you to take this, just in case Hook is stupid enough to come after you again. Point this, pull this trigger, and the gun’ll do the rest for you. All right?”  
**Belle:** “Yeah. Yes. _(Mr. Gold begins to exit:)_ Wait. Promise me that you going after Hook is just about getting the shawl back.”   
_(Mr. Gold exits.)_

 **Public** **Library.  
**_(Belle is rearranging the books that fell when Hook attacked, when she notices a nautical knot in the pile. She picks up a book titled 'From the Keel Up: A Nautical Guide' and identifies the knot to be a ‘Monkey’s Fist’.)_ **  
Belle:** _(Smiles:)_ “Hook came here on his ship…”

 **Main Street** **.  
**_(_ _Smee_ _is walking through the streets with a duffel bag when his path crosses with that of Mr. Gold, who corners him via magic.)  
_**Mr. Gold** “Leaving town, Mr. Smee? I spared your life… And _this_ is how you repay me? That object you stole from me- I want it back.” **  
****Smee** **:** “I gave it to Hook.” **  
Mr. Gold:** “And where is he?”  
**Smee** **:** “I don’t know. We- we met on a rooftop. He didn’t tell me anything.” **  
Mr. Gold:** “And why would he? Hook knows exactly what you are, Mr. Smee- a sniveling… rat. _(In a flash of black smoke, Mr. Gold transforms_ _Smee_ _into a rat:)_ Now scurry off!” _(He does.)  
_****

**Storybrooke** **Harbor** **.** _  
__(Belle is at the docks looking for Hook’s ship.)_ _  
_**Belle:** “Where is it? _(Belle discovers three seagulls perching on something invisible. She grabs a handful of feed from a nearby container and throws_ _it_ _at the base of the ‘ship’. The feed reveals the stairway leading onto the boat:)_ Found you.”  _  
__(She climbs on board, walking through Cora’s shield spell and is able to see the ship visibly for the first time. Belle travels to the lower deck_ _when_ _she hears Archie’s voice.)_ _  
_**Archie:** “Hello?” _  
_**Belle:** “Uh, hello?” _  
_**Archie:** “Down here! _(Belle opens the door to the storage unit where Cora and Hook are holding Archie hostage:)_ Belle! Oh, thank God!” _  
_**Belle:** “Archie! You’re- you’re okay?” _  
_**Archie:** “Yes, I- I- I am. Can- can you, uh…”  _  
__(Belle grabs a sword and slashes through Archie’s binds.)_ _  
_**Belle:** “Go. Find Mr. Gold, tell him I’m here, bring him back to the ship.” _  
_**Archie:** “Wait. You’re not coming with me?”  _  
__(They hear footsteps.)_ _  
_**Belle:** “Go. Go, go! There’s no time to argue.” _  
_

**Mary** **Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(Mary Margaret and David are doing the dishes when David spots Henry on the phone.)_  
**David:** “Who’s he calling?”   
_(Mary Margaret puts the phone on speaker, revealing Henry is calling Archie’s office.)_  
**Archie’s Voicemail:** “You have reached the office of Archibald Hopper. Sorry if I can’t take your call right now. Either I’m with a patient-” _(Henry hangs up.)_  
**Henry:** “Or dead.”  
**David:** “It’s okay, buddy. Things’ll get better, I promise. You just gotta hang in there.”  
**Henry:** “Doesn’t feel that way. _(The door creaks open, and_ _Pongo_ _enters:)_ Pongo!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How did he get in here?”   
_(Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “I brought him. Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loved this dog. We decided he should have him. _(To Henry:)_ That is, if you’re up for taking care of him, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, I am!”  
_(Mary Margaret and Emma notice that_ _Pongo_ _tracked in some mud.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry, why don’t you take Pongo outside and clean him up?”  
**Henry:** “Okay! Come on, boy!”   
_(Henry and_ _Pongo_ _exit.)_  
**Emma:** “Look, I know there’s a lot to work out logistically, but-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I think giving Pongo to Henry is a _great_ idea. It’s just that… four people and a Dalmatian, things may get a little…”  
**Emma:** “Cramped. I know. We’ll get creative.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Or… we could get our own place.”  
**David:** “You wanna do _what_?”  
**Emma:** “You wanna move out?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Whoa! I-it’s just a suggestion.”  
**Emma:** “After twenty-eight years, isn’t this what we’ve all been waiting for? All of us under the same roof?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, I just imagined a bigger roof… with turrets. _(Emma laughs:)_ Being in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let’s take it.”  
**Emma:** “Well, you know Henry’s not gonna be here full time. Once we find his mom…”  
**David:** “There was no sign of her anywhere, not even at her vault.”  
**Emma:** “Well she has to be out there somewhere. Why don’t you guys get ready for the funeral and I’ll go make sure Henry doesn’t mess up his clothes.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods:)_ “We’ll meet you over there.”

 **The Jolly Roger.  
**_(Belle is looking for the shawl when Hook enters, carrying it.)  
_**Hook:** “Looking for this?”  
**Belle:** “That doesn’t belong to you.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, it does now.”  
_(Belle reaches for the gun, but Hook is faster.)_  
**Hook:** “My dear Belle, you should’ve stayed with your books. Real life can get so… _(He aims the gun at her head:)_ messy.”

**Belle:** “I’m not afraid of you, and I’m not leaving without that.”  
**Hook:** “Well, I admire your loyalty, but helping Rumplestiltskin? I’m afraid you’re fighting a lost cause.”  
**Belle:** “He needs that shawl to find his son.”  
**Hook:** “What makes you think his son wants to be found? Hmm? I’m doing that boy a favor.”  
_(Hook sets_ _Baelfire’s_ _shawl on the table.)_  
**Belle:** “Have you not hurt Rumple enough?”  
**Hook:** “Oh, _I’ve_ hurt _him_?”  
**Belle:** “You stole his wife.”  
**Hook:** “Tell me something, luv. If a woman comes to you and _begs_ you to take her away, is that theft?”  
**Belle:** “Why would she leave him?”  
**Hook:** “Because he was a coward. And because she loved _me._ _(Walks over to the shawl:)_ I should’ve burned this the moment I acquired it.”  
**Belle:** “Why didn’t you?”  
**Hook:** “Because she made it.”  
**Belle:** “I’m sorry she died, but… vengeance? Vengeance won’t bring her back.”  
**Hook:** “Died? Like it was some sort of accident. Is that what he told you?”  
**Belle:** “He - well, yeah, he didn’t say.”  
**Hook:** “No, of course not. Of course he’d leave out the most important detail of her passing.”  
**Belle:** “And uh, what would that be?”  
**Hook:** “He killed her. He ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of me.”  
**Belle:** “No.”  
**Hook:** “Yes.”  
**Belle:** “No.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, yes. He will do anything to hold onto his power. Why do you think anyone who’s ever gotten close to him has either run away _(Cocks gun:)_ or been killed? Now what makes you think you’re any different? Tell me something, darling. Why would you want to fight for a man like that?”  
**Belle:** “Because I still see good in him. Because I believe he’s changed. Because his heart is true. And yours? Yours is rotten!”   
_(She knocks Hook onto the floor, grabs the shawl, and runs.)_  
**Hook:** “You have no idea…”

 **Hook’s Ship. Deck.  
**_(Belle is running with the shawl when Hook shows up.)  
_**Belle:** “How the hell did you…”  
**Hook:** “I know this ship like the back of my own… Well, you know. I suggest you give that back to me now.”  
_(Mr. Gold enters._ )  
**Mr. Gold:** “Or what?”  
**Hook:** “You look different in this world, Crocodile. Like the coward I met so long ago- limp and all.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And yet, you still can’t kill me.”  
**Hook:** “Let’s have it, Dark One. What magic are you gonna hide behind today?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh no, not magic.”  
_(Mr. Gold begins to use his cane to beat the life out of Hook.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple! Hey! Let’s go. Let’s go!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, not yet, Belle.”  
**Belle:** “This, _(Holds up_ _Baelfire’s_ _shawl:)_ this is what you came for. This is what’s gonna get you back to Bae.”  
**Hook:** “You’re wasting your breath, love. He can’t resist. He has to prove that he’s not a coward.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You might wanna turn away, Belle. This isn’t gonna be pretty.” _(Continues his assault on Hook.)  
_

**Mary** **Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(Henry is drawing something, with_ _Pongo_ _at his feet. Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?”  
**Henry:** “No, they’re blueprints. I had some ideas about what to do if Mary Margaret and David move out. Look.”  
**Emma:** “You wanna make Mary Margaret’s room an armory?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, you know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us, from Cora.”  
**Emma:** “She’s not gonna hurt you. I’m not gonna let her. _(There's a knock on the door, Pongo whimpers:)_ Pongo? _(She opens the door, and Archie enters:)_ Archie.”  
**Archie:** “Hi.”  
**Emma:** “What happened?”  
**Archie:** “It was Cora. She kidnapped me.”  
**Henry:** “Archie?”  
**Archie:** “Henry! _(They hug:)_ It’s alright. I’m fine.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, I told you. Regina didn’t do it.”  
**Henry:** “I knew it!”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Archie, was Regina with you, where you were being held?”  
**Archie:** “Regina? No, I’m sorry it was just me in the hull of Hook’s ship.”  
**Emma:** “Hook? He’s here too? _(Archie nods:)_ I have a feeling Mr. Gold’s not gonna be happy about that.”

**Hook’s** **Ship.  
**_(Hook is still being assaulted by Mr. Gold.)_  
**Hook:** “Do it. Do it! Kill me. _(To Belle:)_ He has to show you how powerful he is!”  
**Belle:** “No. Rumple, this - this is what he wants… _(Voice breaks:)_ to destroy every bit of good in you.”  
**Hook:** “Rip my heart out. Kill me like you did Milah, and I’ll finally be reunited with her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He has to die, Belle.”  
_(Launches himself onto Hook to rip out his heart.)_  
**Belle:** “No! No, he doesn’t. There’s still good in you. I see it. I’ve always seen it. Please. Please, show me I’m not wrong.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Hesitates, then points at the pirate:)_ “You take your little ship and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you again. _(Slaps Hook in the face, then speaks to Belle:)_ Let’s go.”

 **Graveyard.**  
_(Henry walks across the graveyard heading to Regina’s vault. He enters the vault, pushes Henry Sr’s coffin aside and walks down the revealed staircase.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom? Hello? _(Regina is in a hidden chamber:)_ Hello? Hello? Mom? _(Regina walks over to a two way mirror, she is able to see Henry standing outside:)_ You in there? Can I come in? Mom? _(As he turns away, Regina opens the door to let Henry in. Henry enters:)_ Mom!”   
_(He hugs Regina.)_    
**Regina:** _(Embraces Henry:)_ “Henry, I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you so much when- I have to let you know, I had nothing to do with Archie.”  
**Henry:** “I know. I always knew. _(He holds her at arms length:)_ Archie’s alive. Cora kidnapped him.”  
**Regina:** “He is?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. Come on, it’s OK now. _(Takes her hand to pull her out of the room:)_ Everyone knows you’re innocent.”  
**Regina:** “No, Henry stop. I can’t go with you.”  
**Henry:** “Why not?”  
**Regina:** “My mother has enchanted this room. I’m a prisoner here.”  
**Henry:** “A prisoner? I don’t understand, does that mean I’m trapped too?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, it… it’s blood magic. She’s confined me to this room for… I don’t know what purpose.”  
**Henry:** “There must be some way out. I’ll ask Mr. Gold.”  
**Regina:** “No, Henry. _(Crouches to be at eye level with her son:)_ Listen to me. I don’t want you to worry about me. Whatever my mother’s plans are, I don’t think they involve hurting me, but I don’t trust her not to hurt the ones I love. Now I want you to find Emma and stay with her. She has magic now and she can protect you.”  
**Henry:** “But what about you?”  
**Regina:** “Your safety is all I care about right now. If anything were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do.”   
**Henry:** “I can’t just leave you down here.”  
**Regina:** “You must. I can handle anything my mother has planned as long as I know you’re safe. Now go. Before she returns.”  
**Henry:** “But-”  
**Regina:** “Please, Henry. Find Emma and don’t leave her side, promise me.”  
**Henry:** _(Reluctantly:)_ “I promise. We will save you.”  
**Regina:** _(Eyes watering, softly:)_ “Go.”  
_(Regina opens the door and gently guides Henry out of the room. As he leaves, Regina tries to put her hand beyond the doorway’s threshold, but is burned by the blood magic keeping her captive.)_

**The** **Town Line. Night.**  
_(A car approaches with Belle and Mr. Gold inside and comes to a stop.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “This would have been lost, if it wasn’t for you, Belle. I would’ve been lost. After everything you’ve learned about me, after everything I’ve done, why haven’t you given up on me?”  
**Belle:** “I learned a long time ago, that when you find something that’s worth fighting for, you never give up.”   
_(They both smile. Mr. Gold pours his potion onto_ _Baelfire’s_ _shawl, and magic is seen visibly through it. Belle places the shawl onto Mr. Gold’s shoulders.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Here we go. _(He crosses the town line, while Belle nervously looks on:)_ Belle.”  
**Belle:** “It worked!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, it did. It did.”  
**Belle:** “Now you can find your son.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me.”  
**Belle:** “As do I, but… It doesn’t matter.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And why not?”  
**Belle:** “Because you’ll find him, and when you do, I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.”   
_(Mr. Gold leans in to kiss her, but before he can, Hook appears, carrying the gun. He fires at Belle, hitting her in the shoulder and pushing her across the town line.)_  
**Hook:** “I wouldn’t count on it.”  
_(Mr. Gold catches Belle as she falls.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle? Belle! Belle!”  
**Belle:** “Who’s Belle?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, no. No, no!”  
**Hook:** “Oh, fear not, she’ll live. She’ll just have no idea who _you_ are.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What you have done cannot be undone!”  
**Hook:** “Well, now you finally know how it feels! Well, go ahead, Crocodile, do your worst!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I intend to.”   
_(He magically summons a ball of fire and prepares to launch it at Hook, when the sheriff’s car drives up and Emma, David & Mary Margaret exit.)_  
**Emma:** “Gold, don’t!”  
_(Ignoring her, Mr. Gold hurls the fireball at Hook, hitting him square in the chest, sending him flying several feet away_ _.)_

**Belle:** _(As Mr. Gold returns to her:)_ “Who are you? What’s going on?”   
_(Hook grunts in pain on the ground. Belle reaches to touch her wounded shoulder and shrieks in pain.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, No. Let me. Let me. _(He magically fixes her wound:)_ All better. Good.”  
**Belle:** “How did you do that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “There’s nothing to be afraid of. Shh. Belle, please.”  
**Belle:** “What are you?!”   
_(David, Emma, and Mary Margaret approach.)_  
**David:** “Are you okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Speaking into her cell phone:)_ "I’m at the town line. Two people down.”   
**David:** “What’s going on?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She crossed over the town line. She doesn’t remember.”  
**Hook:** _(Emma approaches and stands over Hook:)_ “Hey, beautiful. Here I didn’t think you'd— _(Emma touches his chest:)_ … notice! Ahh!”  
**Emma:** “Your ribs are broken.”  
**Hook:** “That must be why it hurts when I laugh. Did you see his face? His one true love gone in an instant! _(Mr. Gold turns at the sound of his words:)_ Just like Milah, Crocodile— _(Mr. Gold approaches:)_ —when you took her from me!”   
_(Hook attempts to get up.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “But you took her first.”   
_(He bashes Hook in the chest with his foot.)_  
**Emma:** “Gold, are you insane?!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, I am!”  
_(He proceeds to use his cane to strangle Hook’s windpipe. David tries to pull him away.)_  
**David:** “You can’t do this!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I can if you let me go.”   
**Emma:** “You don’t want her to see that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m a stranger to her.”  
**Emma:** “Murder is a bad first impression.”   
_(Hook wincing in pain.)_  
**David:** “What would Belle want you to do? _(Sirens blare loudly as an ambulance approaches. Gold hesitates and David forces him away from Hook. To ambulance:)_ Over here!”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(The hospital entrance. Sirens blare as Hook is wheeled in on a stretcher while Mary Margaret tries to calm a frantic Belle.)_  
**Intercom:** _(On speaker:)_ “Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER. Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t know what is going on!”  
**Paramedic:** _(To nurse:)_ “Chest trauma, contusions, broken ribs.”  
**Nurse:** “Go to x-ray.”  
**Emma:** _(Pointing at Hook as everyone else, including Ruby and Leroy, trail from behind:)_ “Hide him.”   
_(Belle is being led to another room by a different nurse.)_  
**Nurse:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Find a room and hide him.”   
_(Mr. Gold walks into the hospital entrance)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle. What is going on?”  
**David:** _(Shouting:)_ “Get him out of here!”   
_(He blocks Mr. Gold’s way.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What’s happening? Belle!”  
**Leroy:** “I’d like to know that myself!”   
_(Two staff orderlies approach closely from behind.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle! Belle!”   
_(Ruby and Mary Margaret watch the struggle in the background in shock.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Everybody, calm down. _(Notices Gold:)_ Mr. Gold. Everything will be fine. She’s in good hands here. I promise.”   
_(_ _Dr._ _Whale puts a hand on Mr. Gold’s shoulder.)_

 **Hook’s** **Room.**  
_(It’s a short time later and Hook has just woken up, only to find his hook missing and Emma sitting on the hospital bed.)_  
**Emma:** “Where’s Cora?”   
_(Hook attempts to get up, but he is handcuffed to the bed.)_  
**Hook:** _(Raises an eyebrow:)_ “Again? You’re really into this, aren’t you? _(He attempts to move again, tugging at his handcuff, but it is clearly too painful:)_ Damn, that hurts.”  
**Emma:** _(She stands and steps to the side of Hook’s bed:)_ “Told you. You cracked a few ribs. Where’s Cora?”  
**Hook:** “You look good, I must say, all ‘Where’s Cora?’ in a commanding voice. Chills.”  
**Emma:** “You have all sorts of sore places I can make you hurt.”   
_(Hook flinches as Emma lunges forward as if to press on his ribs. When she pulls her hand back, he relaxes and sighs.)_  
**Hook:** “I’ve no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. Let’s talk about something I am interested in, my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another… attachment you’d prefer.”  
**Emma:** “You’re awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a fireball.”  
**Hook:** “Well, my ribs may be broken, but everything else is still intact, which is more than can be said for all the other bad days I’ve had. Plus I did some quality damage to my foe.”  
**Emma:** “You hurt Belle.”  
**Hook:** “I hurt his heart. Belle is just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling.”  
**Emma:** “Keep smiling, buddy. You’re chained down. He’s on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year, I’d pick you.”   
_(Emma leaves, and Hook begins tugging at the handcuff holding him to the bed. He winces in discomfort, before trying again.)_

 **Belle’s** **Room.  
**_(Mr. Gold watches Belle lying in a hospital bed. She’s asleep. Slowly he approaches her, bends down over her and kisses her. Belle wakes up, but when she realizes who is there, starts to scream and pushes Mr. Gold away.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Quickly retreating to the door of the room:)_ “No. No, no. Belle. No. No. _(Belle continues screaming. Two nurses enter the room, trying to calm Belle down:)_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
_(Mr. Gold leaves the room_ _.)_

**Mr** **. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.  
**_(In his shop, Mr. Gold places the globe on the counter. Then he pricks his finger on the globe. His blood drops on the white surface. The globe begins to glow and after a while a global map appears. The state New York is dyed in a darker shade.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Bae.”

 **Storybrooke** **. The Next Morning. Mary Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(Henry enters the kitchen. Mary Margaret and David are preparing breakfast.)_  
**Henry:** _(Running down the stairs:)_ “You were out all night. Where were you? Granny wouldn’t tell me anything. Did I miss it all?”  
**David:** “Cereal, okay?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Rumplestilskin and Hook had a fight and someone got hurt.”  
**Emma:** “We weren’t sure if Doctor Frankenstein could fix him, but he did.”  
**Henry:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Doctor? Oh, that’s who Whale is.”  
**Emma:** “Apparently, but without the neck bolts.”  
**Henry:** “The monster had the bolts, not the Doctor.”  
**Emma:** “Right. But either way, some of us having known him, it’s weird.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s not weird. We’re past it. We were cursed.”  
**Henry:** “What are you talking about?”  
**David:** “Nothing.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Really, it’s nothing.”  
**Henry:** “Wait. _(He gets up and fetches his book. He is excited:)_ Frankenstein isn’t in here. It’s not even a fairy tale. That means he comes from another land. With different stories.”   
**Emma:** _(Placing a bowl in front of Henry:)_ “Eat. I really want to go to bed.”  
**Henry:** “If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?”   
_(There’s a knock on the door and Mr. Gold enters the room.)_  
**Emma:** “Gold. We’ve all had a long night.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan? I’m cashing it in.”  
**Emma:** _(Surprised:)_ “It’s not a good—”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You _do_ honor your agreements, don’t you? I need to find someone, so we’re leaving today. Pack a bag.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Leaving?”  
**Henry:** “Where?”  
**Emma:** “Wait. Find someone? Who?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “My son. It has to be today, because every minute I’m here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it’s really best for all concerned if I leave, and you’re going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I’m gone, I’m killing all of you. I’ll see you at noon.”  
_(Mr. Gold exits, leaving the_ _Charmings_ _, Emma & Henry looking deeply concerned_ _.)_

 


	22. Tallahassee

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Loft’s Door.**  
_(Mr. Gold knocks on the door with his cane. Emma Swan opens the door.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ready to go, Miss Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Almost.”   
_(Henry Mills approaches.)_  
**Henry:** “Do you think it will be cold where we’re going or warm?”  
**Emma:** “I think layers are always a good idea.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear. You owe me a favor - you alone.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking around, so either we both go or we both stay.” _(Mr. Gold thinks.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then we’ll have to purchase another plane ticket, won’t we?”  
**Emma:** _(Taken aback:)_ “Wait. We’re flying?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t worry, I’m covering expenses, even the new ones.”  
_(Mary Margaret helps Henry with his jacket.)_  
**David Nolan:** _(Coming down the stairs:)_ “You’re a real gentleman, aren’t you? _(David gives a bag to Emma and walks over to Gold:)_ All right, Gold. You’re going out there with my family. Just know if anything happens to them—”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then you’ll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?”  
**David:** “I’ll be _devastated_. This isn’t a threat. It’s a request. Take care of them.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I promise no harm will come to your family. After all… we have a deal.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Inside a car, Mr. Gold is driving out of town.)_  
**Henry:** “So, where are we going?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Logan International Airport.”  
**Emma:** “I think he meant after that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let’s just take things one step at a time shall we?”  
**Emma:** “Do you really think that shawl’s gonna work?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, if it doesn’t, and I revert to my cursed self, we’re all gonna have some problems. It’ll work.”  
_(Mr. Gold’s car crosses the town line, and a blue light shimmers over him.)_  
**Emma:** “So?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “My name is Rumplestiltskin. And we’re gonna find my son.”

 **The Land Without Magic. Past. Portland, Oregon.  
**_(Emma exits a building, checks to see if anybody is watching her, breaks into a car and steals it. As she drives away, a man pops up from the backseat of the car.)  
_**Man:** “Impressive. _(Emma screams:)_ But really, you could’ve just asked me for the keys. _(Smiles:)_ Just drive. It’s fine.”  
**Emma:** “I just stole your car. Your life could be in danger.”  
**Man:** “Neal Cassidy.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I’m not telling you my name.”  
**Neal:** “No, I don’t need it to have you arrested when the robbery’s in progress.”  
**Emma:** “Emma. Swan.”  
**Neal:** “Good name.”  
**Emma:** “So do you just live in here, or are you just waiting for the car to be stolen?”  
**Neal:** “Why don’t I tell you over drinks?”  
**Emma:** “Excuse me?” _  
(Turns to look at him and unknowingly runs a stop sign.)_  
**Neal:** “Hey! Eyes on the road.”  
**Emma:** “I am not having drinks with you. You might be a pervert.”  
**Neal:** “I might be a pervert, but you’re _definitely_ a car thief.”  
**Emma:** “I said I was sorry.”  
**Neal:** “You didn’t, actually.” _  
(Police sirens.)_  
**Neal:** “Oh.”  
**Emma:** “Damn it.”  
**Neal:** “That’s why I said, ‘eyes on the road.’”

_(Emma pulls over the car.)_  
**Neal:** “Screwdriver.”   
_(Emma gives him the screwdriver and he puts in the keys, climbing into the passenger seat.)_  
**Police Officer:** “License and registration.”  
**Emma:** “Hi.”  
**Neal:** “Terribly sorry, officer, but this is actually my car. I’m… I’m trying to, uh, teach my girlfriend how to drive stick.”  
**Police Officer:** “She’s got a lot to learn.”  
**Neal:** “I know. But, you know… women.”   
_(Emma looks at him.)_  
**Police Officer:** “All right, I hear you. It’s a warning… this time.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. Thank you so much.”  
_(As the police officer leaves, Emma turns to Neal.)_  
**Emma:** “What are you, some sort of a misogynist?”  
**Neal:** “You’re welcome. Go, go. We got lucky.”  
**Emma:** “ ‘We’? This isn’t your car either, is it?”  
**Neal:** “Hmm?”  
**Emma:** “I stole a stolen car?”  
**Neal:** “Now how about that drink?” _(Smiles.)_

 **The** **Storybrooke** **Dock. Present.  
**_(David, Mary Margaret and Leroy have just released Hook from the hospital.)  
_**Hook:** “You didn’t even ask me about my recovery.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How are you feeling, Hook?”  
**Hook:** “Come closer and feel for yourself.”  
**David:** _(Pushes Hook backwards:)_ “You wanna lose the other hand? Where’s the ship? Come on. Archie told us; it’s shielded somehow, isn’t it… mate?”  
**Hook:** “Aye. That it is. Follow me. I don’t know what you expect to find. Cora won’t be there.”  
**David:** “Maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went. Let’s go.” _(David pushes Hook forward.)_  
**Leroy:** “No funny business. I’m watching you, pirate.”  
**Hook:** “Yes, dwarf. That should deter me from any malfeasance.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, don’t worry, Leroy. He’ll help us.”  
**Hook:** “What makes you so sure?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because you’re a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and right now, it is gusting towards us.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, I see where your daughter got her gumption. _(Looks at David and smirks:)_ Follow me.” _(He pushes Leroy aside and climbs the invisible stairs that lead to his ship.)  
_****

**The Jolly Roger.**  
_(David is climbing down the stairs that lead onto the main deck.)_ _  
_**Leroy:** “You sailed this ship from our land. Can you sail it back?” _  
_**Hook:** “My ship? She’s a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seeing many strange glittering shores. But to travel between lands, she must go through a portal.” _  
_**David:** “Yeah. What do you know about Cora’s plans?” _  
_**Hook:** “Cora’s not the most communicative of lasses. But let me tell you this: whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here.”  _  
__(He taps on something that is covered by a cloth. Leroy removes the cloth from the object to reveal a cage. He looks inside to see the giant, Anton.)_ _  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Who’s that?” _  
_

**Hook:** “Remember the giant at the top of the beanstalk? Cora used magic to make him travel-sized. Whatever she intends to do with him, it’s important.”  
**David:** “Oh, I think you know exactly what she intends. You’re holding out.”  
**Hook:** “Well, either have your lovely wife torture it out of me, which I promise will be fun for both—” _(David grabs Hook by the throat.)_  
**David:** “Why don’t you and I have some fun?”  
**Hook:** “I don’t know what she’s planning. _(Holds up a key:)_ Why don’t you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself?”   
_(Mary Margaret takes the key to the cage from Hook and opens the cage.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey. _(Anton wakes up; startled:)_ It’s all right. You’re safe now. _(Anton climbs out of the cage:)_ What’s your name?”  
**Anton:** “Anton. Where’s that witch?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She’s gone.”  
**Anton:** “What did she do? She made me small.”  
**David:** _(Grabbing Anton’s shoulder to turn him around:)_ “Come on. Let’s get you outta here.”  
**Anton:** “You.”  
**David:** “Me?”  
**Anton:** “You! Uhh!”   
_(He uppercuts David. David goes flying backwards over a railing on deck.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David!”  
**Leroy:** _(Running toward Anton)_ “Hey! Hey, over here, you big—”  
**Anton:** “Aah!”  
_(He throws Leroy down the stairs of the ship; causing him to hit his head. Anton walks down the stairs. David pulls a gun from his holster, but Anton kicks it away. An arrow whooshes by Anton’s shoulder and grabs his attention. He turns to see Mary Margaret pointing a loaded bow at him.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Step away from my husband.”  
**Anton:** “You may have me outnumbered, but this isn’t over. _(To David:)_ You think I forgot what you did? I didn’t. You’ll pay for your evil. I promise you’ll pay!”  
_(Anton runs off the ship.)_

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital** **.**  
_(Belle is sitting in a chair watching television.)_  
**Bill Godwin:** _(On television:)_ “Hey there, folks. Bill Godwin here. Be sure to tune in to ‘Good Morning, Storybrooke’ every day at 7:00 AM. And now back to ‘Expose.’”  
_(Ruby enters, carrying a basket.)_  
**Ruby:** “Hey.”  
_(Belle turns toward Ruby. There’s a period of silence as Belle wonders what she wants.)_  
**Ruby:** “You don’t remember me, do you?”  
**Belle:** “Um… sorry, no I… I don’t.”  
**Ruby:** _(She sets down her basket and sits in a chair next to Belle:)_ “I’m Ruby. _(She turns off the TV:)_ You used to come into my granny’s diner a lot before. Anyway, I… thought you could use some comforts from home. _(She reaches into her basket and pulls out a book:)_ You were always telling me about Jules Verne, so I brought you my favorite—’The Mysterious Island.’”  
**Belle:** _(Belle takes the book:)_ “Thank you. Well… were we really friends?”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah, we were.”  
**Belle:** “Then tell me the truth. Before I was brought here, I was hurt. I was bleeding, and then this man came. And he… he healed me. Then I saw him hold a ball of fire in his hands. How? How is that possible?”  
**Ruby:** “The nurse said that the tranquilizers can give you wicked nightmares.”  
**Belle:** “No, I know what I saw. And I don’t need any more tranquilizers or—”  
**Ruby:** “Belle—”  
**Belle:** “Don’t call me that. Why does everyone keep calling me that? I don't— _(Belle is grabbed by Nurse Ratched who tries to restrain her:)_ I’m fine, I don't—”   
_(King George/Albert Spencer enters in the background; unseen by the others. He stands silently watching the struggle.)_  
**Nurse Ratched:** “Take it easy. Take it easy.”   
_(She finally gets Belle back in her chair.)_  
**Ruby:** “Has she been like this the whole time?”  
**Nurse Ratched:** _(She injects Belle with a tranquilizer:)_ “More or less. We’ve had to keep her heavily sedated. Okay, let’s get you back to bed. Now here we go. _(She gets Belle to stand:)_ There.”   
_(Nurse Ratched begins to lead Belle back to her room.)_

**Albert:** _(Making his presence known:)_ “Everything all right in here?”  
**Ruby:** “Everything’s fine, Mr. Spencer. Since when do you care?”  
**Albert:** “Oh, I don’t. Just enjoying the suffering of others is all.”  
**Ruby:** “Well, that sounds more like the man we all know and despise.”  
**Albert:** “Charming as ever, wolf. When you’ve lost everything like I have, you’ll know exactly how it feels.”  
**Ruby:** “You lost everything because you wouldn’t let Snow and Charming live their lives. Reveling in the misery of others is no way to live.”  
**Albert:** “Perhaps you’re right. But then again, misery does love company.”

 **Land Without Magic. Logan International Airport.**  
_(Emma, Henry, and Mr. Gold are going through security.)_  
**Henry:** “Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke before, Mr. Gold?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**Henry:** “Are you nervous?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Holding back anger:)_ “No.”  
**Henry:** “Are you worried about meeting you son?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Explodes:)_ “No, Henry, I’m fine.”  
**Emma:** “How about we talk about this later, kid? We’re next.”  
**Henry:** “It must be really hard not to use magic, being like everyone else.”  
**Emma:** _(To Mr. Gold:)_ “You’ve gotta put your shoes in.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “How terribly uncivilized.”   
_(Henry goes through the metal detector. Mr. Gold puts his shoes in the x-ray machine bin.)_  
**Security Officer:** “Uh, scarf and the cane go in the basket.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What?”  
**Security Officer:** “Scarf and the cane go in the basket.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To Emma:)_ “I can’t.”  
**Emma:** “You have to.”  
**Man Waiting in Line:** “It ain’t rocket science, buddy. You ever been on a plane before?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before?”  
**Emma:** “My… father’s a little nervous. We’re headed to a family reunion. Sorry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Your father?”  
**Emma:** _(In a lowered voice:)_ “Just put your shawl in the bin. I’ll help you get through.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If I let this go, I could forget who I am.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not gonna let that happen.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(After pausing for a moment to consider what Emma has just said, Mr. Gold let’s out a sigh:)_ “Okay.”   
_(He puts his cane and shawl in the bin. Immediately, he feels pounding in his head and becomes physically unstable. Mr. Gold manages to make it through the metal detector with Emma close behind. She quickly pulls the shawl from Mr. Gold’s bin and places it back around his neck. Emma stares at him with a concerned look; seeking reassurance that he is all right. Though winded, Mr. Gold nods.)_  
**Henry:** _(Unaware of the situation:)_ “Guys, there’s a Cinnabon’s here!”  
_(Henry runs off as Mr. Gold composes himself.)_

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mary Margaret, David, and Leroy are sitting at a booth.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David. Did that giant just say he’ll make you pay? For what?”  
**David:** “I have no idea. I’ve never seen that guy before.”  
**Leroy:** “Well, he sure knows you.”  
**David:** _(He thinks for a moment:)_ “No. It’s not about me. He just thinks it is.”  
**Leroy:** “What does that mean?”  
**David:** “I think he met my brother.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Your brother? That’s who he thinks you are.”  
**David:** “It’s the only thing that makes sense. _(Mary Margaret sighs. David gets up from the booth:)_ Come on.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Where are we going?”  
**David:** “To find out just what kind of trouble my brother got himself into. Leroy, get your head looked at and gather the dwarves. You need to keep and eye out for this giant.”

 **Storybrooke** **Dock.**  
_(Hook places a Queen of Hearts playing card on the ground. He begins looking around for Cora. Regina/Cora appears behind Hook, surprising him.)_  
**Regina/Cora:** “Hello, Hook.”  
**Hook:** “Regina.”  
**Regina/Cora:** “Guess again. It’s still not prudent for me to be seen out and about. Have they found the ship?”   
**Hook:** “They did indeed.”  
**Regina/Cora:** “Did you get my things off it?”  
**Hook:** “I’ve been tied up in bed, and not in the good way.”  
**Regina/Cora:** _(Sighs:)_  “I need my things.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, I’ll bet you do. Oh, that’s good news then. A giant got loose from the hold.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Anton is walking in the middle of the street. Cars are beeping and swerving around him._ )

 **Storybrooke** **Dock.**  
**Regina/Cora:** _(Incredulously:)_ “You lost the giant?”  
**Hook:** “Well, a shrunken giant.”  
**Regina/** **Cora:** “How is that good news?”  
**Hook:** “Because… when he got free, he took one look at the Prince and became extremely murderous.”  
**Regina/Cora:** “Hmm. The giant wants to kill the Prince. This is just the distraction we need.”  
**Hook:** “That it is, dear.”

**Land Without Magic. Present. Logan International Airport.  
**_(Mr. Gold is pacing as Emma and Henry sit waiting for their flight.)  
_**Emma:** “Do you want something to eat?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**Emma:** “Something wrong?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Stop asking me that. I’ll be right back.”  
_(Mr. Gold heads to the restroom.)  
_

**Men’s Restroom.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters the restroom and looks into the mirror. He then proceeds to a stall. He locks the door to the stall and begins to pace. When Mr. Gold stops pacing, he takes his anxiety out on a metal dispenser. He punches it repeatedly until it is thoroughly dented and his hand is bleeding. He attempts to heal his hand with magic, but it doesn’t work. Mr. Gold does not have magic outside the borders of_ _Storybrooke_ _. Henry enters the bathroom.)  
_**Henry:** “Mr. Gold? _(_ _Singsongy_ _:)_ Mr. Gold? We’re boarding soon. Are you comin’?” _  
_

**Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Anton is sitting by a pond. Regina/Cora approaches. He sees her.)_  
**Anton:** _(Standing up quickly:)_ “Get away from me!”  
**Regina/Cora:** “I’m here to help you.”  
**Anton:** “No. You’re human. I hate humans. _(Regina/Cora takes two steps forward:)_ Don’t come any closer! Or I’ll kill you.”  
**Regina/Cora:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Look, I hear you’re in town ‘cause you wanna kill someone. I can help. I have no love for this prince either, and if you wanna destroy this town to get to him, well, I’m happy to do my part. _(She pulls a piece of a mushroom out of her pocket:)_ This will make you bigger. It will return you to your former glory. _(Anton hesitantly takes the mushroom from her and takes a bite. Blue smoke swirls around him. Regina/Cora laughs:)_ Now get to work! As I’m sure you’re aware, that mushroom won’t last forever.” _(Anton thuds away_ _.)_

**The Land Without Magic. Past.**  
_(Neal & Emma are standing in a convenience store. Emma is ‘pregnant’ and Neal rubs her belly.)_  
**Neal:** “I think this little guy is hungry. Go ahead and get whatever you want, sweetie. I’m gonna get directions.”  
**Emma:** “I will.”  
**Neal:** “Hey, man. How are you?”  
**Store Keeper:** “I’ve been better.”  
**Neal:** “Listen, my wife and I… are really lost. I’m trying to get to Eugene, and I think we’ve been going the wrong way. Can you show me what’s going on here? Where are we, first of all?”  
**Store Keeper:** “Okay, wait. Do I look like a tour guide? Why don’t you buy the map? Then I can help you.”  
**Neal:** “Okay.” _(Gives him money.)_  
**Store Keeper:** “Okay. Now your problem is… Is you’re way up here. You see that?”  
**Neal:** “Oh, my God. That is a problem.”  
**Store Keeper:** “Yeah. Now what you wanna do is you wanna go all the way south. You have to take 5 _all_ the way south towards Salem. _(Neal steals chocolate bars:)_ That’s right down there. You see that?”  
**Store Customer:** “Hey.”  
**Neal:** “Okay.”  
**Store Keeper:** “That’s where you’re going. You got it?”  
**Store Customer:** “Hey, mister, that guy’s stealing that…”  
**Emma:** _(Thinking fast:)_ “Oh, God! Oh, God.”  
**Neal:** “Honey?”  
**Emma:** “Oh. Oh. I think… I think it’s time.”  
**Neal:** “He’s ready?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, yeah.”  
**Store Customer:** “You didn’t see him take the chocolate…”  
**Emma:** “Oh! Oh! It hurts really bad!”  
**Store Keeper:** “You guys need help?”  
**Store Customer:** “No, no, mister, you didn’t see…”  
**Emma:** “Oh, my God! It hurts really bad!”  
**Neal:** “Whoa. Whoa. Okay. Okay.”  
**Store Keeper:** “You want me to call an ambulance?”  
**Neal:** “No, it’s fine! My car’s out front. I know, I know. Breathe, baby. Breathe. Let’s go! Come on.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, God!”  
_(Neal & Emma quickly exit the store.)_  
**Store Customer:** _(Distraught:)_ “You know they were stealing.”  
**Neal:** _(Running to the car:)_ “The little guy saved us.”  
**Emma:** “He sure did! The miracle of birth!”   
_(They get into the car.)_  
**Neal:** _(As Emma pulls items from under her ‘baby bump’:)_ “Wow. Good haul.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks.”  
**Neal:** “I got you a key chain. Do you like it?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”  
_(They kiss.)_  
**Neal:** “Okay. We gotta go.”  
_(They drive away_ _.)_

**Outside A Motel.**  
_(A family exit their motel room.)_  
**Motel Guest:** “All right, come on, kids.”  
**Neal:** _(Watching them go. To Emma:)_ “20 minutes till housekeeping.” 

 **Inside The Room.**  
_(They sneak inside the motel room.)_  
**Neal:** “You wanna shower first?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, look, the Granola family left this.” _(Picks up a dream-catcher.)_  
**Neal:** “What is that?”  
**Emma:** “It’s a Native American dream catcher. It’s supposed to keep all the nightmares out and only let the good dreams in to protect your home.”  
**Neal:** “It’s flypaper for nightmares?”  
**Emma:** “Mm-hmm.”  
**Neal:** “Let’s keep it.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah? Hang it where, the car?”  
**Neal:** “It’s not much of a home. Maybe it’s time we get a real place.”  
**Emma:** “Are you saying…”  
**Neal:** “Why not? We’ve been on the road long enough. Maybe it’s time we retire the ‘Bonnie and Clyde’ act. So I think… I think it’s time.”  
**Emma:** “Together?”  
**Neal:** “Do you wanna?”  
**Emma:** “Like where, Neverland?”  
**Neal:** “I’m serious. We could do this.”  
**Emma:** “Where?”  
**Neal:** _(Sees board with a map of the US on it:)_ “Where? I’ll tell you where. _(Picks it up and places it on the bed:)_ Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick… that’s our home.”  
**Emma:** _(Closes her eyes and points at a location:)_ “Tallahassee.”  
**Neal:** “We got a winner.”  
**Emma:** “Is it near a beach?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, it’s Florida. Everything’s near a beach.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, then Tallahassee it is.”  
**Neal:** _(Smiles:)_ “Tallahassee it is.”  
**Emma:** “Are you sure? Is this… what you really want?”  
**Neal:** “What I really want is you.”   
_(They kiss_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(On the streets, Mary Margaret and David are searching for Anton, who can be heard terrorizing residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_  
**Anton:** “That’s right! Run! _(Picking up a car:)_ RUN!”   
_(He throws the car.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ohh!”   
_(The car lands behind Mary Margaret and David. Anton walks off. Mary Margaret and David follow him.)_  
**David:** _(To the residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _panicking in the streets:)_ “Head to the town hall! Bring anyone you find on the way. Somebody get Leroy.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Guess we found our giant. I just didn’t think he would be so…”  
**David:** “…Giant?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “My mistake.”  
**David:** “Ever stop one before?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Nope.”  
**David:** “Well… here’s to new firsts. _(To Anton:)_ Wait! _(Anton hears him and turns around:)_ You don’t have to do this!”  
**Anton:** “Yeah, I do. You destroyed everything in my life. Now you’re gonna know what that feels like.”  
**David:** “The man who hurt you— that wasn’t me. That was my twin brother James. _(Leroy runs up beside Mary Margaret:)_ We were separated at birth. He was raised by a… a ruthless king.”  
**Anton:** “You’re not James?”  
**David:** “No!”  
**Anton:** “Then where is he?”  
**David:** “He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He’s dead! There is nothing more you can do to him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re on your side, Anton! We’re good! We’re here because of you. You know our daughter, Emma. You gave her the magic compass.”  
**Anton:** “Emma? Let me talk to her. She says you’re okay, then I’ll stop.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Stammers:)_ “She’s kind of out of town!”  
**Anton:** _(Sceptically:)_ “Really?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But when she gets back, I know she’ll really wanna talk to you.”  
**Anton:** “How convenient. Everyone I’m looking for isn’t around! All you humans do is lie and cheat and kill, and I’m sick of it!”   
_(He starts running toward Mary Margaret and David who run away.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Aah!”  
**Leroy:** _(Joining them:)_ “So let me get this straight. You got a twin brother?”  
**David:** “Yeah.”  
**Leroy:** “His name is James?”  
**David:** “Right.”  
**Leroy:** “Well, your name is James.”  
**David:** “No, actually, it’s not.”  
**Anton:** _(Anton gets tangled in a set of power lines:)_ “Uhh!”  
**Leroy:** “It’s ‘Charming,’ then?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, that’s the nickname I gave him!”  
**Leroy:** “Hey, hold on. What the hell is your name?”  
**David:** “David.”  
**Leroy:** “Your curse name?”  
**David:** “My real name.”  
**Leroy:** “What, you’re David, James, and Charming? Is David like a middle name?”  
**David:** “No! It’s my name name!”  
**Leroy:** “You know what? Whatever, I’m gonna call you whatever I damn well please! Is that okay?”  
**David:** _(Anton frees himself from the power lines:)_ “Sure, Leroy.”

**The Land Without Magic. Past.**  
**Emma:** “I got doughnuts. I got jelly. _(Neal fakes a laugh:)_ What’s wrong?”  
**Neal:** “Nothing.”  
**Emma:** “No, no. Hey. What’s wrong?”  
**Neal:** “This was on the wall at the post office. _(Shows her the wanted poster:)_ I didn’t even know they did that still.”  
**Emma:** “When did this happen?”  
**Neal:** “I was a janitor in Phoenix… this high-end jewellery place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches.”  
**Emma:** “Neal…”  
**Neal:** “I resisted twice. The third time, this guy’s just asking to get took. So I… I grabbed a couple cases of watches and I hopped on a train to Portland. The store’s got insurance. Anyway, I stashed ‘em in a locker at the train station. They’re still there. It’s hardly stealing.”  
**Emma:** “So you got away clean.”  
**Neal:** “I didn’t get away clean. The manager may have been a drunk, but the security cameras are stone sober. I thought this heat had died down, but it hasn’t. I’m sorry. Tallahassee’s out. I gotta go to Canada.”  
**Emma:** “That’s fine. I like maple syrup.”  
**Neal:** “I gotta go to Canada alone.”  
**Emma:** “Why?”  
**Neal:** “If I get caught, and you’re with me, you’re in trouble…”  
**Emma:** “You’re not gonna get caught.”  
**Neal:** “How can you say that? You think crossing the border’s easy?”  
**Emma:** “We get fake I.D.s and passports.”  
**Neal:** “Those cost money. We have a stolen car.”  
**Emma:** “We make it legit. We take a V.I.N. number off of another car.”  
**Neal:** “Emma, I’m not gonna have you in the seat next to me with $20,000…”  
**Emma:** “Wait. Wait. Seriously, wait. What if I go and get the watches out of the locker? No one’s looking for me. We can… we can fence them and then we have the money. We can do whatever we want. We can go wherever we want, right? We could change our identities and go to Tallahassee.”  
**Neal:** “So you… you want to steal the watches to help me with get away with stealing the watches?”  
**Emma:** “Yes. That is exactly what I want to do.”  
**Neal:** “I can’t let you risk everything…”  
**Emma:** “I love you.”  
**Neal:** “I love you, too. You think you can do it?”  
**Emma:** “I know I can.”   
_(Both grin_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Leroy, Mary Margaret, and David are running from Anton as he chases the trio down the street.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “So what’s the plan?”  
**David:** “Lead the giant away from here so he can’t hurt anyone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But if we keep heading in this direction, we’re gonna hit the town line!”  
**David:** “Okay, new plan.”  
_(Leroy, Mary Margaret, and David stop running. They have reached the docks. Anton is approaching. David turns and starts walking toward Anton.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you doing?”  
**David:** “Giving him what he wants. Anton! How about we make a deal?”  
**Anton:** “I don’t make deals with humans.”  
**David:** “Just hear me out. I’ll surrender myself to you if you spare the lives of everyone in Storybrooke.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Rushing to his side:)_ “David, you can’t do this.”  
**David:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “If I don’t, the whole town will suffer. I can’t allow that. _(To Anton:)_ Well, what do you say?”  
**Anton:** _(He thinks it over:)_ “Deal.”   
_(Anton runs at him and tries to jump on David, but Mary Margaret pulls David out of the way. The force of Anton’s landing creates a large hole that Anton gets stuck in. All of a sudden, the effect of the magic mushroom wears off. In a swirl of blue smoke, Anton disappears from sight.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Where did he go?”  
**David:** “I’m not sure.”   
_(David, Mary Margaret, and Leroy peer inside the hole. Anton is hanging onto a broken pipe to keep from falling_ _.)_

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Portland Train Station.**  
**Intercom:** “Train 643 with stops in Cleveland, D.C., and Seattle now boarding on track…”  
_(Emma arrives at the train station and stands in front of the lockers. To her left she notices two police officers talking.)_  
**Cop 1:** “Talk to that guy, uh…”  
**Cop 2:** “What’d he say about our hours?”  
_(Holding the key, she scans for the correct locker. She unlocks it and pulls out the bag of watches. Emma then exists the station, triumphant.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Anton is hanging from a broken pipe in the hole he created. David backs a truck up next to the hole. Residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _are there to assist with the rescue, including Leroy, Granny, and Mary Margaret.)_  
**David:** “That better hold.”  
**Leroy:** _(Holding a rope:)_ “It’ll hold.”  
**Granny:** _(Grabs one end of the rope:)_ “I got this.”   
_(She attaches it to the truck’s hitch. Leroy drops the rope down the hole. The residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _, minus David and Mary Margaret, take hold of the rope.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(She kisses David:)_ “Most people would let that giant die after what he’s done.”  
**David:** “You wouldn’t. _(He picks up the rope:)_ All right. _(He wraps some slack rope around his waist:)_ All right, Anton! I’m coming down! _(He repels down the hole. Once he is at the same level as Anton, David reaches out his hand:)_ Take my hand.”  


**Anton:** “No!”  
**David:** “No?”  
**Anton:** “I don’t want to go back up there! I should just let go!”  
**David:** “You’ll die!”  
**Anton:** “Maybe death hurts less than life.”  
**David:** “If you really wanted to die, you would have let go already. Now take my hand.” _(Anton grabs David’s hand.)_  
**Leroy:** _(At the residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _:)_ “Come on.”  
_(The residents start pulling Anton and David up.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Almost! A little more!”  
_(They finally get Anton and David out of the hole.)_  
**Anton:** “You saved my life.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s what we do.”  
**Anton:** “Thank you.”  
**Leroy:** “You’re welcome.”  
**David:** “We’re not all the same, Anton. I don’t know what my brother did to you, but… _(Sighs:)_ that’s not us.”  
**Anton:** _(Exhales:)_ “You have no idea.”

**Granny’s Diner. A Short Time Later.  
**_(Leroy, Granny, Anton, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and David enter.)_  
**Leroy:** “This is Granny’s. She makes a mean lasagna and runs an inn, so I’m sure we can set you up with a room till you find a place.”  
**Anton:** “Thanks, but I think I’ll set up camp in the woods.”  
**Leroy:** “The woods?”  
**Anton:** “Yeah, I’m better off alone. I’m not too good at fitting in.”  
**Leroy:** “You’re in the right place. Storybrooke’s got all kinds—dwarves, fairies, werewolves, you name it. Ruby, beers all around.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We all miss our land, Anton. But this is our home now.”  
**Anton:** “You never think about going back?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course we do. It’s just not possible.”  
**David:** “We have no way to get there.”  
**Anton:** “How’s the farmland here?”  
**David:** “Pretty good. Why?”  
**Anton:** _(Removing a vial from his pocket:)_ “The stem is from a beanstalk. If I plant it, it should be able to grow some magic beans. And then you just may have a way.”

 **The Land Without Magic. Past. Neal’s Car.** _  
(Neal waits anxiously in the car as he spots Emma.)  
_**Neal:** _(Opening the car door for her:)_ “Oh, thank God.”  
**Emma** : “Let’s see ‘em. _(Neal opens the case of watches:)_ That’s not as many as I thought.“  
**Neal:** “Yeah, but they’re super pricey. This is twenty thousand dollars, easy.”  
**Emma:** “Twenty thousand?! Tallahassee…”  
**Neal:** “Listen, I’m going to go meet the fence. I’ll meet you with the money. Remember where? The parking structure by the tracks.”  
**Emma:** “Yes.”  
**Neal:** “Nine o'clock, sharp. This is so there’s no mix-ups…” 

_(Neal places a watch around Emma’s wrist.)_  
**Emma:** “So, I guess we’re keeping this one?”  
**Neal:** “How can we not? Look how good it looks on you. Tallahassee, baby. We’re almost home.”  
**Emma:** “Home…”  
_(Neal leaves. He is walking down the street, when a figure appears behind him. Neal makes a run for it and the other man chases him into an alleyway. Neal attempts to jump the fence when the other man grabs him and pulls him onto the hood of a car before he can make it. The man is revealed to be August Booth.)_    
**Neal:** “You got the wrong guy, officer! I wasn’t even jaywalking!”  
**August Booth:** “It’s not like that. You want to protect Emma? Come with me.”  
**Neal:** “What?”  
**August:** “Get up.”  
**Neal:** “How do you know Emma?”  
**August:** “Name’s August. And it’s a long story, but trust me – you want to hear it.”  
**Neal:** “Alright, August. If you’re not a cop, who are you? You got two minutes.”  
**August:** “Think of me as Emma’s guardian angel.”  
**Neal:** “Guardian angel? I’d say you’ve been doing a pretty crap job.”  
**August:** “I’ve been looking for her for the past two years. Now I finally find her, and she’s robbing convenience stores with some deadbeat. Tell me again who’s doing the crap job.”  
**Neal:** “Let me tell you something. I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to her. Two years? Where were you the rest of her life?”  
**August:** “I’m not perfect. This world? Full of temptations. Turns out I’m not that great at saying no. I’m not built that way. But, I’m here now.”  
**Neal:** “So who are you?”

**August:** “We were in the same home as kids, and I thought she’d be safe inside the system. But now that she’s out? Back then, I promised I would take care of her.”  
**Neal:** “Well, we promised to take care of each other.”  
**August:** “You love her. Good. That means you have to do right by her.”  
**Neal:** “That’s all I’m trying to do.”  
**August:** “Then leave her.”  
**Neal:** “Never.”  
**August:** “She has a destiny. And you… this life? You’re going to keep her from it. Okay? You believe in magic?”  
**Neal:** “I take it you do.”  
**August:** “So will you. Trust me. I’m going to show you something… something that’s going to make you look at everything differently. And, when you see what I have in here, you’re going to listen. You’re going to believe every word I say.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, right. _(August opens the box and Neal looks inside. It’s unknown what is inside:)_ Okay, I’m listening.”  
**August:** “There’s a curse… and it needs to be broken. Emma, is the key. I was tasked with keeping her on track and you, my friend, just got caught in the crossfire. Now, I’m going to tell you a story. And, at the end of it, you’re going to have to make a decision. Will you do the right thing… or not? So… are you ready?”

 **Parking Structure.  
**_(Emma is waiting and calls Neal’s phone. She gets an out of service message.)_  
**Emma:** “Damn right it’s an error.”  
_(Cuts the call and tries to re-dial. A cop appears, armed with a gun.)_  
**Cop:** “Unless he set you up. _(Gun clicks:)_ Hands above your head please, miss.”  
**Emma:** “Wait. Why?”  
**Cop:** “Possession of stolen goods. Left you holding.”  
**Emma:** “I have nothing.”  
**Cop:** “Sorry to tell you, but your boy took off. Probably in Canada by now. He called in a tip – told us to take a look at the surveillance footage at the train station. Give me the watch. Now!” _  
(Emma unfastens the watch.)_  
**Cop:** “You know your rights?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.” _(She hands the watch to the cop.)_  
**Cop:** “Good girl. Turn around. _(He handcuffs her:)_ Where’s the rest of the watches?“  
**Emma:** “They’re gone. They’re not coming back.”  
**Cop:** “Let’s go.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Anton, David, and Mary Margaret are standing in a field. Anton is examining the dirt.)_  
**David:** “Well, what’s the verdict?”  
**Anton:** “Soil’s got a nice loamy feel. Lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here. Only one problem.”   
_(Leroy and the other dwarves approach, except for Mr. Clark who is absent.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s that?”  
**Anton:** “Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them… can’t be good.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Then we won’t let her get to them.”  
**Leroy:** “No one touches our crop.”  
**Anton:** “Your crop? I thought you guys were miners.”  
**Leroy:** “Work is work. It’s what we do. So what do you say? You up for some help?”  
**Anton:** “Okay.”  
**Leroy:** “Happy!”  
**Leroy:** _(Happy hands Anton a_ _pickax_ _:)_ “Here. To help break up the earth.”  
**Anton:** _(The word ‘Tiny’ appears on his_ _pickax_ _:)_ “Tiny. My brothers used to call me that.”  
**Leroy:** “Ax never lies.”  
**David:** “Wait a second. I did my time in the mines. How come I didn’t get one of those?”  
**Leroy:** “'Cause you ain’t a dwarf. _(He rubs Anton on the back:)_ Welcome aboard, brother.”   
_(Leroy starts whistling ‘_ _Heigh_ _-Ho.’ The six dwarves and Anton start breaking ground with their pickaxes_ _.)_

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Vancouver, Canada.**  
_(Two months after abandoning Emma, Neal drives up to meet August.)_  
**August:** “Been a while. Where’d you go?”  
**Neal:** “Tried to lose myself. It didn’t work. I want to talk to you about Emma.”  
**August:** “I hope you’re not trying to reach out.”  
**Neal:** “I just… I feel like… if… if I knew that she was okay, then I could move on. Is she?”  
**August:** “She will be. She got eleven months.”  
**Neal:** _(Exhales:)_ “That should be me! I should be doing that time.”  
**August:** “No. We went over this. It’s good.”  
**Neal:** “How’s it good?”  
**August:** “It’s a minimum security place in Phoenix, and no, I am not going to tell you which one. She’ll get out of there and she’ll be fine. You keep your promise and steer clear, and she can have a good life. She can do what she’s supposed to do.”  
**Neal:** “And if I can’t be there for her, man, you got to promise me that you will be.”  
**August:** “I promise.”  
**Neal:** “Then you should do something for me. I was able to fence the watches. Don’t judge me. I’m giving it all to her. And the car – I got a clean V.I.N number for it, so it’s legit. I just… it’ll feel like I’m there with her, you know?”  
**August:** “Money is not what she needs… not for what’s ahead.”  
**Neal:** “Can you just see that she gets it?”  
**August:** _(Hesitant:)_ “Sure.”  
**Neal:** “And one more thing – if anything changes, and she does her job, this insanity ends, and she’s free…”  
**August:** “I’ll send you a postcard.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mary Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(After a long day, Mary Margaret and David are changing to go out for a date. He helps Mary Margaret put on her coat.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You know, we never did find Cora. I mean how hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town?”  
**David:** _(He opens the door, and Regina is standing outside it; nearly about to knock:)_ “Apparently not very hard.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina. Wait… Regina?”   
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_  “It’s me. I convinced my mother to release me from my captivity. I came straight here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We know you were framed. _(Glances at David:)_ We were wrong, and we’re so sorry.”  
**Regina:** “I know. But if my mother’s here, then we’re all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He’s not here.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**David:** “Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find _his_ son. They left town with Henry.”  
**Regina:** “And no one told me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We didn’t know where you were. And to be honest, Regina, I don’t think Emma has to run anything by you.”  
**Regina:** “Excuse me?”  
**David:** “They had to escape your mother somehow. Besides, it’ll be good for them to spend some time alone.”  
**Regina:** “And what does that mean?”  
**David:** “Just that…”  
**Regina:** “No. I know what it means. I told Henry to stay by Emma’s side. For your information, Emma and I resolved our issues on Henry a long time ago. _(As the_ _Charmings_ _exchange looks:)_ Did you think Emma would want to take him from me? Even if that were the case, may I remind you that she gave Henry away? Legally, she has no rights to him.”

**Mary Margaret:** “That’s because she was alone, now she has her family to support her.”  
**Regina:** _(Trying to reign in her anger:)_ “I see. So you think you can just swoop in and take everything from me all over again? Good triumphs over evil?”  
**David:** “You know, maybe some time away from you will help Emma’s judgement. Away from your… manipulations.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Oh, now we’re getting to it. You think I seduced your daughter, don’t you? That I put her under some sort of spell? Well, have either of you ever considered that she wanted to be with me because I’m not constantly pushing her to be something she’s not? Or the fact that I am the only person in this room that can actually say that I have never abandoned my child.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Get out.” _  
_**Regina:** “Gladly.” _(Regina leaves the apartment.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Belle is in her bed reading Ruby’s copy of Jules Verne’s ‘The Mysterious Island.’ She sets it down on her nightstand just as Albert enters.)_  
**Albert:** “Hey. _(He startles Belle:)_ It’s okay.”  
**Belle:** “Who, uh… who are you?”  
**Greg:** “My name’s Albert. I sometimes volunteer here in my free time. Make sure patients are well looked after.”  
**Belle:** “Oh. Are you a doctor?”  
**Albert:** “No, no. I’m the district attorney in these parts. _(He takes a seat beside her bed:)_ Look, I—I overheard you talking about how you saw a man with a ball of fire.”  
**Belle:** _(Chuckles:)_ “And you think I’m crazy, too. Well, I did see it. I did see it actually—”  
**Albert:** “I know that you’re not crazy.”  
**Belle:** “You do?”  
**Albert:** “Absolutely. The man you saw was just the tip of the iceberg. Would you like me to tell you about this town?”  
_(Belle sits up and nods eagerly. Albert, determined to traumatize the poor woman further, gives an evil smile.)  
_

**The Land Without Magic. Past, 11 Years Ago. Phoenix, Arizona, Minimum Security Prison.**  
_(A female prison guard enters with a brown envelope.)_  
**Guard:** “Swan, you got mail. Know anyone in Phuket? I’ve got to open this in front of you. Those are the rules. Hey. _(Guard holds up a set of car keys:)_ Look. Car keys. Hope you got the car it goes with. Nothing else. No letter. Sorry. But good news. You get a car when you get out. And a baby. Congratulations.”   
_(The guard leaves. A positive pregnancy test is shown in Emma’s hands_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Regina is driving. Cora sits in the passenger seat.)  
_**Cora:** “So, how did it go?”  
**Regina:** “I can’t believe Emma is related to those two imbeciles.”  
**Cora:** “Well, let’s be honest. As long as her parents are here, they’ll never let you be together. You’ve been too bad for too long and now they see you as a… a snake. You didn’t really want their love at all. What do you want?”  
**Regina** _(Remains silent for a moment:)_ “I want them gone.”  
_(Regina parks the car.)_  
**Cora:** “And I want my daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won’t push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together we can get rid of Snow  & Charming once and for all.”  
**Regina:** “How?” _(Regina leans in to rest her head on Cora’s shoulder.)_  
**Cora:** “Oh, I have a few thoughts.” **  
**

**Outside Granny’s Dinner.**  
_(Mary Margaret is waiting for David. He exits Granny’s with two cups of coffee. He hands one to Mary Margaret.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mmm.”  
**David:** _(Toasts:)_ “Here’s to not getting squashed by a giant.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’ll drink to that.”   
_(Mary Margaret and David begin to walk.)_  
**David:** “You know, sometimes I wonder how things would’ve turned out if I had been the one raised by King George instead of my brother, you know, would I have been… corrupt like him?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Never.”  
**David:** _(Toasts:)_ “Same blood ran through our veins.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mm-hmm, but your hearts are different. _(David looks unconvinced:)_ You may not believe it, but trust me. I know you, Charming. I had a lot of fun today.”  
**David:** “Fun?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh-huh.”  
**David:** “Almost getting killed is fun?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Guiltily:)_ “Yeah. I missed our adventures.”  
**David:** “Me too. _(Chuckles:)_ It _was_ kinda fun. You know, we could do this all the time. When the beans grow, we could go back. Everyone could go home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know.”  
**David:** “What don’t you know?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Home is where our family is. And that’s here. I don’t know if Emma would come with us, and I am not going to be separated from her again.”  
**David:** “You’re worried about her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Aren’t you?”  
**David:** “Of course, but… _(Sighs:)_ Emma can take care of herself, and I’m sure wherever she and Henry are, they’re safe.”

 **Ajira** **Airlines Regional Flight 53. Present.  
**_(Mr. Gold, Emma, and Henry are sitting in their seats waiting for take off. Henry is eating baked goods from_ _Cinnabon’s_ _.)  
_**Emma:** “You good, kid?”  
**Henry:** “You kidding? A trip with you, first plane ride, and we’re going on a quest like in the book. The only thing that could make this day better… is more frosting.”  
**Emma:** _(Emma notices that Mr. Gold seems jumpy:)_ “It’s going to be all right. We’re gonna find your son.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know.”  
**Woman over P.A.:** “Welcome, folks, to Ajira Airlines regional flight 53, with nonstop service to New York City. Our flight time tonight is 42 minutes. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.”  
_(Mr. Gold is more nervous than ever.)_

 


	23. Manhattan

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(A young woman is weaving when her husband,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, enters.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Milah.”  
**Milah** **:** “I’m nearly finished.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, you learn quickly.”  
**Milah** **:** “I have a good teacher. _(They kiss:)_ What is it? What brings you home so early?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Milah. _(Laughs:)_ My weaving days are behind us. I’ve been called to the front.”   
_(He shows her a piece of paper reading:_ **_Rumplestiltskin_** ** _, you have been drafted into the king’s army._** _Milah_ _is shocked._ )  
**Milah** **:** “The Ogres War.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I report for training in the morning.”  
**Milah** **:** “No. Rumple, I’ve heard the stories. The front, it’s a brutal place.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, Milah, I know, I know. And I can’t say I won’t be frightened. But this is the chance I’ve been waiting for. All my life. You know, I’ve lived under the shadow of my father’s actions for far too long now.”  
**Milah** **:** “Just because you father was a coward doesn’t mean you are.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, I know that. As do you. But to the world? Fighting in this war finally gives me the chance to prove that to everyone else.”  
**Milah:** “Go. Be brave. Fight honorably.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, God, I love you.”  
**Milah:** “I love you, too. _(They embrace:)_ And when you return, we can live the life we’ve always dreamed of. We can have a family.”

 **New York City. The Land Without Magic. Present.** _  
(A taxi drives up in front of an apartment building somewhere in the SoHo district, and Mr. Gold, Emma Swan, and Henry Mills step out.)  
_**Emma:** “What’s wrong? Is this the right place?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, it is.”  
**Emma:** “Let me guess, he isn’t expecting you? _(Mr. Gold remains silent:)_ Well, who doesn’t love a surprise?”

 **Storybrooke. Present.  
**_(Cora, Hook and Regina Mills are in Regina’s room at her house. Regina appears to be attempting to hide her tears.)  
_**Cora:** “What is it, sweetie?”  
**Regina:** “It’s Henry. Emma had to leave town with Gold, and she took him with her.”  
**Cora:** “And you didn’t stop them?”  
**Regina:** “I told Henry to stay by Emma’s side. I thought her newly found magic could protect him from…”  
**Cora:** _(Finishing for her:)_ “From me? I understand and I’m sure he’s safe. As soon as Gold’s done, they’ll be back.”

**Hook:** “Back? From where? Where’s Rumplestiltskin gone?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know.”  
**Hook:** “Well, if he’s left town, then he’s powerless. He can be killed.”  
**Cora:** “The moment either of us leave, we lose our magic, and our advantage.”  
**Hook:** “And your memories?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “None of us were victims of the curse. It’s not about memories, it’s about magic.”  
**Hook:** “Well, I don’t need magic. I’ll go after him alone.”  
**Regina:** “Even if you could find him, do you really think you could just walk up to him and stab him in the heart with your sword?”  
**Hook:** “Well, I’d prefer my hook, but I can’t seem to find that right now.”  
**Cora:** “You’re not going anywhere.”  
**Hook:** “I deserve my vengeance!”  
**Cora:** “You’re right. You do, and with the Dark One gone, we can search for the one magical item that could actually kill him here—his dagger.”

 **New York City. Present.**  
_(Henry, Emma, and Mr. Gold are trying to decipher which apartment_ _Baelfire_ _lives in.)_  
**Henry:** “No Baelfire.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, that wouldn’t fly as an alias. _(To Mr. Gold:)_ Your magic globe didn’t give you an apartment number?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It doesn’t work that way.”  
**Henry:** “Do any of these names mean anything to you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, names _are_ what I traffic in, but sadly, no.”   
_(Emma points to apartment number 407, the only apartment that does not have the name of the person living there.)_  
**Emma:** “Here’s your boy."  
**Mr. Gold:** “Or it could just be vacant.”  
**Emma:** “You may traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people that don’t want to be found, and those sort of folks don’t like to advertise their whereabouts. _(She presses the button:)_ UPS package for 407.”   
_(The line disconnects.)_  
**Henry:** “Maybe you should have said FedEx.”   
_(A crash and clank is heard in the distance.)_  
**Emma:** “He’s running.”   
_(She, Henry and Mr. Gold go out the door, only to see a man climbing down the fire escape, then running through the streets.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “That favor you owe me. This is it. Get him to talk to me. I can’t run.”  
**Emma:** “Watch Henry. I’ll be back.”

_(Emma chases the man all over New York until she eventually catches up to him and tackles him to the ground. His face becomes visible for the first time- she has been chasing Neal Cassidy.)_  
**Emma:** “No. Neal?”  
**Neal:** “Emma?”  
**Emma:** “Neal?”  
_(Emma and Neal stand up.)_  
**Neal:** “I don’t understand. What are you doing here?”  
**Emma:** “What am _I_ doing here?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not answering anything until you tell me the truth. Are you Gold’s son?”  
**Neal:** “What are you talking about? Who’s Gold?”  
**Emma:** “You played me. You’re from there. You played me. And he played me. You both played me! You and Gold!”  
**Neal:** “Whoa, Emma, slow down! What are you talking about? Who’s Gold?”  
**Emma:** “Your father! Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Neal:** _(Shocked:)_ “He’s here?”  
**Emma:** “Why else would I be in New York?”  
**Neal:** “You brought him to me! Why would you do that?!”  
**Emma:** “Hey! I am the only one allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was, where I was from, the whole time? Was this just some sort of sick twisted plan? Did - did you even care about me at all?”  
**Neal:** “Emma, do not–”  
**Emma:** “I wanna know! I want the truth, all of it!”  
**Neal:** “Fine! We- we gotta get off the street. We can’t do it out in the open. I spent a _lifetime_ running from the man. I’m not gonna let him catch me. There’s a bar down the street. We can talk there.”  
**Emma:** “I am not drinking with you! Whatever you’re gonna tell me, tell me now!”  
**Neal:** “No, bar’s better. Don’t worry, you can keep yelling at me when we get there.” _(Reluctantly, Emma follows him_ _.)_

**Another Part Of NYC.**  
_(Mr. Gold is buying Henry a hot dog.)_  
**Henry:** “Don’t worry, Emma’s really good at catching people.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, my son’s been running away for a very long time now. And I have a feeling he’s equally adept at it.”  
**Henry:** “Well, at least we found him, right?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed.”  
**Henry:** “Oh, and, uh, thanks for the hot dog. I forgot.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You are quite welcome. And thank you.”  
**Henry:** “For what?”   
_(Mr. Gold starts to walk away from the hot dog cart and Henry follows.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, if it wasn’t for you bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass. You… are a remarkable young man.”  
**Henry:** “You know… I forgave her. Emma… for giving me up. She thought it was the best for me then. That’s why she did it. I’m sure your son will get it too.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Alas, the circumstances surrounding our separation weren’t quite so noble.”  
**Henry:** “But you’re here now. And you want him back, right?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “More than anything.”  
**Henry:** “Then that’s all that matters.”  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
_(Emma and Neal are seated inside a quiet bar.)_  
**Neal:** “Well, what do you want to know, Emma? You want the truth? Ask away.”  
**Emma:** “Did you know who I was when we met?”  
**Neal:** “If I had, I wouldn’t have gone near you.”  
**Emma:** “Come on.”  
**Neal:** “ ‘Come on?’ Come on, what? I was in hiding. I came here to get… a-away from… all that crap.”  
**Emma:** “So if you didn’t know, then you were just using me. You just needed someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole.”  
**Neal:** “I wasn’t using you. When we met, I didn’t know. I found out.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes a seat across from him:)_ “How?”  
**Neal:** “When I went to sell the watches… I ran into a friend of yours –August.”

 **Land Without Magic. Past.** _  
_**August:** “When you see what I have in here, you’re gonna listen. You’re gonna believe every word I say.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, right.”  
_(He looks into the box August has with him, revealing that inside is August’s typewriter, and he has typed ‘I know you’re_ _Baelfire_ _.’)_

**New York City. Present.**  
_(Emma and Neal are at the bar.)_  
**Emma:** _(Very upset and angry, even_ _more_ _than before:)_ “You left me… and let me go to prison because Pinocchio told you to?”  
**Neal:** “Emma–”  
**Emma:** “I loved you.”  
**Neal:** “I-I was, um, I was tr… I was trying to help you.”  
**Emma:** “By letting me go to jail?”  
**Neal:** “By getting you home.”  
**Emma:** “Are you telling me… that us meeting was a coincidence? How the hell did that happen if it wasn’t in your plan or your father’s?”  
**Neal:** “Think about it. He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting, that could’ve stopped it. Maybe it was fate.”  
**Emma:** “You believe in that?”  
**Neal:** “You know, there’s not a ton I remember about my father that doesn’t suck, but he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens, happens by design, and there’s nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, the point is, maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together.”  
**Emma:** _(Stays silent for a long moment:)_ “No. Not that I can think of. I just went to jail. That’s it. Doesn’t matter now, I’m over it. And you.”   
_(She stands up, getting ready to leave.)_  
**Neal:** “Why do you wear the key chain I got you?”  
**Emma:**   _(She looks down at the key chain hanging on a cord around her neck. She pulls the cord, releasing it from her neck, then hands him the key chain:)_ “To remind myself what you did to me. Come on. I made a deal with your father I’d bring you to him.”  
**Neal:** “You made a deal with him?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, and I’m upholding my end.”  
**Neal:** “Emma, you don’t have to. You know that.”  
**Emma:** “I know.”  
**Neal:** “Okay. So this should be really easy for you. Tell him that you lost me. Tell him you can’t find me. You do that, you never have to see me again.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Soldiers’ Camp.**  
**Commanding Officer:** _(Calling out for a passing_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ “Soldier!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Me?”  
**Commanding Officer:** “I’m needed at the front. You guard this crate with your life.” _(He points to a canvas covered crate.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What’s under there?”  
**Commanding Officer:** “A prisoner that can help us turn the tide against the ogres. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _gives a nod of understanding:)_ Careful, it’s a tricky beast.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes, sir.”  
_(The commanding officer walks off._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _walks toward the crate then turns his back to it. A voice calls out from beneath the canvas.)_  
**Eerie Voice:** “Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Turns around with a mixture of nervousness and curiosity. He uncovers the crate, revealing the eerie voice to be the Seer:)_ “You’re a child.”  
**Seer:** “Please. _(Points to a bucket:)_ I haven’t had a sip in days.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How do you know my name?”  
**Seer:** “I’m a seer. I see all.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, no, no, that’s not possible. You must have overheard someone speak.”  
**Seer:** “Rumplestiltskin, the son of a coward, raised by spinsters, scared of ending up just like his father. Did I overhear that? I told you. I see all, even what is yet to pass.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You mean the future? You can see the future?”  
**Seer:** “Indeed, I can, including yours.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, no, no. I won’t indulge this… dark magic.”  
**Seer:** “Even if what I see concerns your wife? Milah?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why? Has something happened to her?”  
**Seer:** “Give me water.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Gives the Seer water:)_ “Here. Slake your thirst, witch, then speak of what you know of my wife.”  
**Seer:** “She’s already with child.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m to be a father?”  
**Seer:** “Your wife will bear you a son, but your actions on the battlefield will leave him fatherless.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m gonna die? No, no, no. You—You must tell me how I can stop that happening.”  
**Seer:** “You can’t.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then I’m done helping you.”  
**Seer:** “For now. Someday you’ll help me again.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’ll bet Milah isn’t even pregnant. You just said that so I would give you water, and now you’re trying to trick me into deserting.”  
**Seer:** “You shall see. Tomorrow. When you see the army ride cows into battle, you will know I speak the truth.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Cows? And who’s going to man the catapults? Milk maids? I have had enough with your fiendish lies.”  
**Seer:** “There is no escaping it. You will have a son, and your actions will leave him fatherless.” _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _covers the crate again in anger.)_

 **Land Without Magic. Present.  
**_(Cutting between Mary Margaret’s loft and a street in Manhattan. Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma are talking to each other on the phone.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Wait. Gold’s son is Henry’s father?”  
**Emma:** “I know. I know. And the millions of questions you have, I have, too. The problem is it doesn’t matter right now because I don’t know what to do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Please tell me you’re not calling to ask me to tell you to keep it from him.”  
**Emma:** “Henry thinks his father is dead. I told him that for a reason. I wanna protect him.” **  
Mary Margaret:** “No matter what this man did, Henry has a right to know who his father is. The truth about your parents—Emma, you of all people should know how important that is.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t want Henry to get hurt. I just want to protect him.” **  
Mary Margaret:** “Are you sure this is about protecting Henry and not yourself?” 

**Manhattan Apartment Building From Earlier. Present.  
**_(Henry and Mr. Gold are sitting quietly waiting for Emma to return. Mr. Gold is visibly nervous.)_  
**Henry:** “Why are you so nervous? When I found my mom, I was excited.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I have the benefit of a little more… life experience. I know that things don’t always happen the way we want them to.”  
**Henry:** “Sure, but in my book, it says that you can see the future. Why can’t you just look and see what’s gonna happen?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that ability is complicated. I didn’t always have it. And then when I did… well… it’s maybe not the gift one would expect. Seeing the inevitable… can be a terrible price.”  
**Henry:** “But you wouldn’t have to worry about stuff. You’d just know.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But that’s the great trap. The future… is like a puzzle… with missing pieces—Difficult to read. And never, never what you think.”  
_(The door opens. Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Did you find him?”  
**Emma:** “Sorry. Your son… got away.”

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Present. Belle’s Room.**  
_(Belle is laying in bed as Regina enters.)_  
**Belle:** “Who are you?”  
**Regina:** “So it is true. You really don’t remember anything.”  
**Belle:** “Are we friends?”  
**Regina:** “We spent some time together. But I’m here because I believe you can help me find something that belongs to Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Belle:** “Who?”  
**Regina:** “Mr. Gold.”  
**Belle:** “I, uh, I don’t know him.”  
_(Regina hesitates, not wanting to go back on her word to Henry. Reluctantly, she waves her hand and Belle passes out. Regina’s magic has returned.)_  
**Regina:** “Not anymore. But you did.”   
_(She waves her hand again. Belle’s purse opens and its contents levitate out, including a yellow index card. Regina plucks the card from the air_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Regina, Cora, and Hook are searching the library.)_  
**Hook:** “Shouldn’t we be pillaging his shop or ransacking his home?”  
**Regina:** “That would be the obvious choice, yes, but Gold wouldn’t risk crossing the town line and losing his memory without entrusting the dagger’s location to someone.”  
**Hook:** “Belle.”  
**Regina:** “My guess is she hid it in one of her beloved books.”  
**Cora:** “Impressive, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you, Mother.”  
**Hook:** “I’ll be impressed when I’m holding the dagger in my hand.”  
**Regina:** “No. _(She points to an empty space in the book shelf:)_ It should be here.”  
**Hook:** “Well, it’s not, is it? May we go now?”  
**Cora:** “Hold on. _(She pulls a folded sheet of paper out from the space where the book should have been, and unfolds it:)_ What’s this?”  
**Hook:** “Oh, yes. Crude. To the untrained eye, a child’s scribbles, but to a pirate… it’s a map. Gold may not have hidden the dagger here, but I believe he’s left us the next best thing. Its location.”  
**Cora:** “Can you read it?”  
**Hook:** “Well, lucky for you ladies, I’m quite adept at finding buried treasure.”

 **Mary Margaret’s Apartment.  
**_(Mary Margaret and David Nolan are talking.)  
_**David:** “So Rumplestiltskin is Henry’s grandfather?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Apparently.”  
**David:** “But _I’m_ his grandfather.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You can have more than one.”  
**David:** _(He sighs:)_ “So his… step-grandmother is Regina, the Evil Queen.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Actually, his step-great-grandmother. And she’s also his adoptive mother.”  
**David:** _(He sighs again:)_ “It’s a good thing we don’t have Thanksgiving in our land, ‘cause that dinner would suck.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Or… Maybe this will mellow everyone out.”

**Manhattan Apartment Building. Present.**  
_(Emma and Henry watch as Mr. Gold is buzzing all the residents, trying to gain access to the building.)_  
**Emma:** “Gold, wait. What are you doing?”   
_(The door clanks unlocked.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m finding my son.”   
_(He opens the door and begins to enter. Emma and Henry follow him.)_  
**Emma:** “He’s gone.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But he lives here. He’ll be back, and I’ll be waiting.”   
_(Cut to the hallway leading to Neal’s apartment. Mr. Gold begins to pick the lock.)_  
**Emma:** “Stop. You can’t just break in.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well actually, that’s something I’m quite adept at.”  
**Emma:** “He might not come back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Okay. Finding people is what you do, Ms. Swan. I’m simply going to assist you. There may be information in here—Who he is, what he does, who he loves.”  
**Emma:** “No, don’t do this. There are things called laws.”  
**Henry:** “I’ll be lookout.” _(Henry walks off.)_  
**Emma:** _(Directed at Henry:)_ “No, I… _(Turns her focus toward Mr. Gold:)_ you could get arrested.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then my son will have to testify against me, and we will be reunited.”  
_(He finishes picking the lock and opens the door.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Night At The Soldiers’ Camp.  
Soldier 1:** _(Directing a medical stretcher carrying a soldier who is missing an arm:)_ “This way. Keep it moving this way.”  
_(Passes_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and Soldier 2.)_  
**Soldier 2:** _(To_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ “Lucky bastards.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Cringing:)_ “Oh, I think they’d beg to differ.”  
**Soldier 2:** “They’re not dead, but they can’t fight, which means they get sent home. That’s the only way outta here alive. When the ogres rip you limb from limb, pray that they’re quick.”  
**Commanding Officer:** _(Approaching:)_ “Fortune favors us! Fresh supplies have arrived from the Duke. _(Soldiers gather around:)_ Today, we will not be marching into battle. We’ll be riding.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Panicked:)_ “Riding? Riding what?”  
**Commanding Officer:** “What kind of question is that? A horse, of course. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _lets out a sigh of relief:)_ Now grab yourself a cow and get ready.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Panicked again:)_ “I’m sorry, sir. What did you say?”  
**Commanding Officer:** “A cow. The saddles we just got in—made from the finest leather. We call 'em ‘cows.’ Grab yours, so at least the ride into doom will be a soft one on your backside.”  
**Soldier 2:** “Are you all right?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yeah. Yes. You—You go. I’ll catch up. _(The soldiers walks off. Under his breath,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _speaks to himself:)_ Oh, no. _(He walks over to the crate:)_ So it’s all true. I’m going to have a son. And I’m gonna die? Answer me! _(He lifts the canvas but the seer is gone:)_ Ohh!”  
_(Shakes the crate out of anger until he becomes exhausted. Seeing no other alternative,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _picks up a_ _smithing_ _hammer and swings it at his ankle, causing it to break. He cries out in agony.)  
_

**Neal’s Apartment. Present.**  
_(The door opens and Mr. Gold enters, followed by Emma and Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Gold. Come on, please. We really shouldn’t be here.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t think he’s listening.”   
_(Emma closes the door. She walks over to the window where the dreamcatcher is hanging. It’s the same one that she and Neal took from a hotel room eleven years prior. She picks it up and stares at it.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You find something, dearie?”  
**Emma:** “Nothing. Uh, it just looks like a dreamcatcher.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well, if it’s nothing, why are you still holding it? You’re lying to me.”  
**Emma:** “Just get back to looking, okay?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no. You saw something. Tell me.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know what you’re talk–”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Tell me!”  
**Emma:** “Henry, go wait in the bathroom.”  
**Henry:** “But I can help–”  
**Emma:** “Henry, go! _(Henry walks off. Emma starts talking to Mr. Gold:)_ There’s nothing here. The guy’s a ghost.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What, you think me a fool? You’re holding back. I wanna know what and why.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not holding back–”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Did he tell you something?”  
**Emma:** “Gold–”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Did he tell you something?!”  
**Emma:** “Nothing. He didn’t say anything.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But you talked to–”  
**Emma:** “Ah! Don’t put words in my mouth–”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Tell me! You tell me, or I’m gonna _make_ you tell me.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t have magic here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I don’t need magic.”  
**Emma:** “You really wanna do this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do not push me.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t push me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We had a deal! A deal! No one—No one breaks deals with me!”  
**Neal:** _(Bursts through the door:)_ “Hey! Leave her alone.”  
_(Mr. Gold stares at the man and leans against the cabinet for support as Emma blinks rapidly, not quite believing her predicament.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _approaches his shack. He is using a walking stick and limping, due to the injury he inflicted upon himself.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Milah! Milah! Milah?”   
_(He enters the shack._ _Milah_ _is standing there rocking a fussing baby_ _Baelfire_ _.)_  
**Milah** **:** “Rumple?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What’s his name?”  
**Milah** **:** “Baelfire.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “A strong name!”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _collapses in pain.)_  
**Milah** **:** “Something he’ll need if he’s to live with the shame of being your son.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Milah** **:** “Rumple, is it true?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Is what true?”  
**Milah** **:** “Did you injure yourself… so that you wouldn’t have to fight? So that you would be sent home?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Who told you that?”  
**Milah** **:** “Everyone. Rumors travel quickly from the front. Rumple did you do this to yourself? Did you do it to yourself?!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes! A seer told me I was going to die in the battle.”  
**Milah** **:** “You did this because a seer told you to do it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “She was right about everything else. I left the front to be with you… you and… Baelfire.”  
**Milah** **:** “You left because you were afraid. You became what everyone thought you were—a coward.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Stop.”  
**Milah** **:** “Just like your father!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I am nothing like my father. He abandoned me. I will never, ever do that to my son. That’s why I did this– _(He points at his leg:)_ for him. All for the boy. To save him from the same fate I suffered, growing up without a father.”  
**Milah** **:** “You sentence him to a fate much worse—growing up as your son.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What? What else could I do?”  
**Milah** **:** “You could have fought, Rumple. You could have died.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You don’t mean that. You don’t mean that. _(_ _Milah_ _hands_ _Baelfire_ _to_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _. She then walks out the door, angrily:)_ Oh. Oh, it’s all right, Bae. It’s all right. Your papa’s here. And I promise… I will never… ever leave you.”

 **Neal’s Apartment. Present.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “Bae. _(Neal nods:)_ You came back for me.”  
**Neal:** “No. I came to make sure you didn’t hurt her. I’ve seen what you do to people who break deals.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please, Bae, just let me talk.”  
**Neal:** “I have no interest in talking to you. You can go.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not going anywhere.”  
**Neal:** “Get out of my apartment!”  
**Emma:** “Neal…”  
**Neal:** “Emma, I got this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Mr. Gold looks surprised:)_ “You two know each other. You two know each other. How?”  
**Emma:** “You sent me chasing after him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no. Stop it! You’re lying. How do you two know each other?!” _(Henry enters the room.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom? What’s going on?”  
**Emma:** “Hey.”   
_(Emma tries to comfort Henry.)_  
**Neal:** “Who is this?”  
**Emma:** “My son.”  
**Neal:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “Is that Baelfire?”  
**Emma:** “I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on.” _(Emma tries to rush out of the room with Henry.)_  
**Neal:** “Wait. How old are you?”  
**Emma:** “Don’t answer him.”  
**Neal:** “How old are you, kid?!”  
**Henry:** “Eleven! Now why is everyone yelling?”  
**Neal:** “He’s eleven?”  
**Henry:** “Mom?”  
**Neal:** “Is this my son?”  
**Henry:** “No. My dad was a fireman. He died. _(He turns to Emma for reassurance:)_ That’s what you told me. You said…”  
**Neal:** “Is this… my son?”  
**Emma:** _(Holding Henry, whispers:)_ “Yes. _(Henry backs away from her in disbelief and climbs out the window onto the fire escape. After a moment passes, Emma goes after him:)_ Henry. Henry?”   
_(Neal heads toward the window. Mr. Gold stops him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Baelfire… Please. Please. All I want is a chance to be heard.”  
**Neal:** “Get out.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, you came back to protect Emma, to show that she had lived up to her end of her bargain with me.”  
**Neal:** “And now she has. You can go.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. Our deal was for her to get you to talk to me. If you truly want her deal to be fulfilled… you have but one choice. _(Whispers:)_ You need to talk to me.”  
**Neal:** “You got three minutes.”

**Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Hook is showing Regina and Cora the deciphered map.)_  
**Hook:** “I give you the location of the dagger.”  
**Cora:** “Well done, Hook. _(She snatches the map from the table:)_ We’ll take it from here.”  
**Hook:** “No. _(He grabs a letter opener and points it at them as threateningly as he can:)_ You promised me!”   
_(Cora throws Hook across the room and into a bookshelf using magic. He is knocked unconscious.)_  
**Cora:** “The dagger’s much too powerful to be wasted on you.”   
_(She grabs Regina’s arm and they head toward the door.)_  
**Regina:** _(Regina stops walking and turns toward Cora:)_ “So… is… this what it was all about? Getting Rumple’s dagger so you could obtain his dark powers?”  
**Cora:** “If we possess the dagger, we control the Dark One. And when he returns to Storybrooke, we can command him to kill Snow White  & Prince Charming. Our enemies will be vanquished, _(Cora begins stroking Regina’s hair:)_ you will be free to love again and blameless in the eyes of the people who matter.”  
**Regina:** “Henry  & Emma.”   
_(Cora smiles wickedly. Regina and Cora walk off.)_

 **Fire Escape. Present.  
**_(Henry is talking to Emma.)  
_**Henry:** “So that’s him.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”  
**Henry:** “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
**Emma:** “Because I never thought I would see him again. I never wanted to.”  
**Henry:** “Why not?”  
**Emma:** “He was a thief, Henry. A liar, a bad guy, and he… he broke my heart.”  
**Henry:** “I could have taken it, you know. The truth.”  
**Emma:** “I know. He was just a part of my life I… wanted to forget. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I was thinking of me, not you.”  
**Henry:** “I thought you were different. My mom, Regina, she always lied to me, but at least now she’s trying to change. Why does everyone think they need to lie to me, that I can’t handle the truth?”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Henry:** “I wanna meet my dad.” _(Emma nods.)  
_

**Neal’s Apartment.**  
**Neal:** “Clock’s ticking.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know I’ve made mistakes. But you must believe me. I wanna make up for it. There’s no greater pain than regret.”  
**Neal:** “Try abandonment.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please. Let me make it up to you.”  
**Neal:** “How are you going to do that? I grew up alone. I grew up without a father. You can make up for that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah. Yes, I can.”  
**Neal:** “Two minutes.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Come with me to Storybrooke. There’s magic there. I can turn the clock back. Make you fourteen again. We can start over.”  
**Neal:** “Fourteen? I don’t wanna be fourteen… again. Are you—are you insane?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I can’t make up for lost time, but I can take away the memories. Bae.”  
**Neal:** “Take away who I am—no, thanks. One minute.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Bae… please. Give me a chance. You once loved me.”  
**Neal:** “You were once a good man.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I can be that man again. I’ve changed. Look… I came here… to this city without magic.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, yeah, and you’re still trying to use it to make up for your mistakes. Still think that that can make it all better. It won’t. You can’t. _(Scoffs:)_ You have no idea what I’ve lived with. You’re so worried about you. You know what I’ve dealt with? Every night for more years than you could know… the last thing I see before sleep is the image of you—You and me over that pit, your hand… wrapped around mine. And then you open your grip. And as I fall away, all I can see is your face. Choosing all… _(Imitating_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ this… crap over me. Letting me go… now it’s my turn. Now I’m letting you go.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Neal:** “I don’t care. I didn’t get closure, so you don’t, either. Gotta go.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Tearing up:)_ “Oh, Bae.”  
**Neal:** “No. Time’s up.”   
_(Neal walks away, leaving Mr. Gold speechless.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Approximately fourteen years after_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _returned home from the battlefront._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is walking alone through the forest. The Seer, now older, appears from behind a tree.)_  
**Seer:** “I’ve been expecting you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then you know exactly why I came here.”  
**Seer:** “What I foretold during the ogres war has finally come to pass.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, in a manner of speaking. I, uh, hobbled myself on the battlefield, was branded a coward. My wife ran away and left me. Then my son was called to the front. Oh! Then I became the Dark One… Then Bae left me. So, yes, my actions of the battlefield left my son fatherless. But… it would’ve been nice to know about all that pesky detail!”  
**Seer:** “Knowing would not have made a difference. You still would have been powerless to escape your fate.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(He giggles:)_ “Just… like… you. _(He begins to magically choke the Seer:)_ Now you know exactly why I came here.”  
**Seer:** _(In a strained voice:)_ “You want to find your son.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Indeed.”   
_(He releases the Seer from his magic grip.)_  
**Seer:** _(In a whisper:)_ “You will… find him.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Angrily:)_ “How? And this time don’t leave out a single detail.”  
**Seer:** “It will not be an easy path. It will take many years… and require a curse. A curse… powerful enough to rip everyone from this land.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes, yes, there’s more. I know it. Tell me.”  
**Seer:** “You will not cast the curse. Someone else will. And you will not break the curse. Someone else… will.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Tell me!”  
**Seer:** _(Exhausted:)_ “I don’t know. Even my powers have limits.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah-ah-ah. Not good enough, dearie.”   
_(He begins to magically choke her again.)_  
**Seer:** _(In a strained voice:)_ “If you want to see the path you must take, there is only one way. _(She extends her hands:)_ Take this burden from me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Mm-mm gladly.”   
_(He grasps her hands and takes her ability. She screams in pain_ _.)_

**Neal’s Apartment. Present.**  
_(Emma comes in from the fire escape through the window.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Neal:)_ “He wants to meet you.”  
**Neal:** “You weren’t gonna tell me about him.”  
**Emma:** “No, I wasn’t.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, well, he’s my kid, too, so you don’t get to make that decision by yourself anymore.”  
**Emma:** “Great. Go talk to him, then. _(Neal takes a deep breath then walks toward the window:)_ But… don’t break his heart.”  
**Neal:** “Trust me, I’m not gonna do to him what _he_ did to me.”  
**Emma:** “And what _you_ did to me.”   
_(Neal exhales.)_  
**Neal:** “Okay. I get it. We’re all messed up. What do you say we try to avoid that with him? All right?”  
**Emma:** “All right.”   
_(Neal exits to the fire escape and stands next to Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “So… you’re my dad.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah.”  
**Henry:** “I’m Henry.”  
**Neal:** “It’s nice to meet you, Henry. Sorry it took so long.”  
**Henry:** “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”   
_(Inside the apartment, Mr. Gold looks out the window at them.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(The Seer’s ability is still transferring from the Seer to_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I can’t… see… anything. It’s too much. It’s nothing but a jumble.”  
**Seer:** “The future is a puzzle with many pieces to be sorted. In time, you will learn to separate what can be, from what will be. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _lets go of the Seer. The Seer falls to the ground:)_ Aah!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “This is why you wanted to give me your power—To free yourself from this torment.”  
**Seer:** “In time, you will work it all out. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _backs away. The Seer raises her hand:)_ Wait. As gratitude, I offer you one piece of the puzzle. You will be reunited with your son, and it will come in a most unexpected way.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Frustrated:)_ “How?”  
**Seer:** “A boy… a young boy will lead you to him. But beware, Rumplestiltskin, for that boy is more than he appears. He will lead you to what you seek. But there will be a price. The boy… will be your undoing.” _(She passes out.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Matter-of-factually:)_ “Then I’ll just have to kill him _._ ”

 **Neal’s Apartment. Present.  
** _(Emma and Mr. Gold are looking out the window. Emma walks away. Mr. Gold’s face is ambiguous with emotion_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department. Present.  
**_(David arrives for work. As he hangs up his coat, Hook ambushes him and knocks David unconscious with a crowbar, taking his keys_.)  
**Hook:** “Apologies, mate, but I think you have something of mine.”  
_(He unlocks the drawer and retrieves his hook, swapping out his fake hand for his hook.)  
_

**Out In The Woods.**  
_(Dirt sifting. Shovel thuds. Mary Margaret is searching for Regina to tell her about the revelations in Manhattan, when she stumbles upon Regina and Cora. Regina is digging a hole, whilst Cora stands off to the side. Mary Margaret stays back and eavesdrops.)_  
**Cora:** _(Paper rustling:)_ “And you’re sure this is where we’re supposed to dig?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yes. Hook marked it clearly. Rumplestiltskin’s dagger is here.”  
**Cora:** “Unless Hook lied to us.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, then this map is useless. Gold is the only one who can translate it.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. Hook could’ve saved us a lot of effort with honesty, but the truth is, we don’t need anyone. I can reconstruct the map. It’ll just take a bit more time. And when we find it, I promise you, I’ll use that dagger to force the Dark One to kill anyone you like _._ ”

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff Department.**  
_(Mary Margaret arrives at the Sheriff’s station to find David unconscious on the floor. She rushes over and tries to wake him.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David? David! David?! _(David comes to:)_ Oh! David? _(Inhales deeply:)_ What happened?”  
**David:** _(Groans:)_ “Hook. _(Strained voice:)_ He ambushed me. _(Mary Margaret helps him up:)_ Mm.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Are you hurt?”  
**David:** “I’m fine. It’s not me he wants. It’s Gold… and his hook. Yeah, I’m gonna enjoy throwing his ass in jail.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hook isn’t the problem, David.”  
**David:** “Tell that to my head.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s Regina. She’s been lying to us. She’s working with Cora to find Gold’s dagger.”  
**David:** “Well, that was predictable. We didn’t exactly welcome her back with open arms. _(Realising what Snow has said:)_ Wait, that dagger controls him. If Cora gets it, she can force Gold and all his power to do her bidding.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Or… become the Dark One herself.”  
**David:** “Neither one of those options sounds good. Lucky for us, we can call the man himself. _(Begins_ _dialing_ _:)_ He’s with Emma.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I already tried it. Sent a message.”  
**David:** _(Hangs up the receiver:)_ “Well, we can’t just wait.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, we have to buy time until they call us back or return.”  
**David:** “How?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina. She doesn’t trust her mother. Never has. If we can put some doubt in her about Cora’s motives, it might slow them down.”  
**David:** “And you think she’ll just trust you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, she doesn’t need to trust me. She just has to listen to me. And I know how to get her to do that _._ ”

**New York City. The Land Without Magic. Present.**  
_(Neal and Henry talk and walk whilst Mr. Gold and Emma trail behind them.)_  
**Neal:** “So, uh… You like pizza?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. L-let me guess. You’re gonna tell me the best pizza’s in New York and I gotta try it, right?”  
**Neal:** “Actually, it’s in the Kingdom of Damarian on the north shore of the Dragon Fields of Zorn. _(As Henry stares at him:)_ Nah, it’s in New York. Here, let’s get you a slice.”  
**Henry:** “So you’re really from there?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, I am.”  
_(Neal and Henry enter the pizza shop whilst Emma and Mr. Gold stand outside.)_  
**Emma:** “Do you think that we should…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If we were welcome, I feel confident an invitation would have been extended. It’s a sad truth that the people closest to us are the ones capable of causing us the most pain. That’s our common ground, Ms. Swan.”  
**Emma:** “Guess my lying to him just caught up with me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ah, give him time. He’ll forgive you.”  
**Emma:** “Is that you projecting your own hopes?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Scoffs:)_ “My son and I have some way to go.”  
**Emma:** “I can see that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I need you to speak to him. Try and convince him to come back to Storybrooke with us.”  
**Emma:** “If I recall, it was only _one_ favor I owed you, and I think I’m paid up.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “This isn’t about me anymore. You’ll do it for Henry.”  
**Emma:** “How do you figure that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, because if you don’t, you’re gonna wake up one morning and discover he’s hopped on a bus back to New York. He ran away to Boston to be with you. He’ll do the same thing for his father.”  
**Emma:** “Until Neal lets him down, which he will. It’ll be a hard lesson, but then at least Henry will understand that I lied to protect him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Someone’s beginning to sound a lot like Regina. I think the real reason you lied was to protect yourself.”  
**Emma:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “From getting hurt again.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not happening.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You want a second chance with that man.”  
**Emma:** “What makes you think that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The look on your face.”  
**Emma:** “You have no idea what—”  
_(Henry & Neal return.)_  
**Neal:** “What are we talking about?”  
**Henry:** “Emma, Neal wanted to show me the museum. Do you think we can go back to the apartment and get my camera?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, well, I… kids like culture, right?”  
**Emma:** “Sure. Yeah, that’s fine. You like the New York pizza?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, it’s delicious. Come on, Neal.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Regina enters and meets Mary Margaret who is seated at a booth waiting for her.)_  
**Regina:** “So how is Henry? Is he okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He’s fine. Everything’s fine.”  
**Regina:** “What’d he say?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I didn’t actually talk to him.”   
_(Regina sits down.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Then why am I here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because I know you’ve been lying, and I thought it was time we talked about it.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, no, no, no. No more lying. I know you’ve been with your mother. I know you’re looking for the dagger.”  
**Regina:** “What I’m doing is _my_ business.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There’s a war starting, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “That much is clear, yes.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Lucky for you, you’ve earned enough good will with me to give you one last chance, a chance to choose the right side… the side of good.”  
**Regina:** “Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps… I _am_ good? I was always the Queen. It was _you_ who added ‘Evil’ to my name.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Good doesn’t do what you do. Why Regina, why go back to being this way after how hard you tried?”  
**Regina:** “And what did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they’ll forgive me, when… in their hearts, they _know…_ they never will. After my mother framed me for Archie, you and your feckless farmer husband had no problem believing my guilt.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We apologised for that. Which is more than can be said for you when _you_ tried to frame _me_.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Point taken. Despite your mistrust, I came to your apartment to come up with a plan to deal with my mother. And what was I met with?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina-”  
**Regina:** “Oh, you had plans all right. Plans to raise my son without me. To turn the two people in this world who believe I’m capable of change, against me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Is that why you’re helping Cora, to punish David & I? Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina.“  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Because listening to you will work out _so_ much better.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She doesn’t care about Henry. All she wants is power.”  
**Regina:** “Power is how you get things.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She doesn’t care about _you._ ”  
**Regina:** “Really? And what would you know about mothers? _(She gets up to leave:)_ You’re giving me the chance? How about I give you one? Stay out of my way.” _(She leaves.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Palace.**  
_(A young Snow White and Johanna watch as a Doctor examines a sick Queen Eva.)_  
**Snow White:** “Do you know what’s wrong with her?”  
**Doctor:** “Not yet, my dear. But I have hope that we shall know soon.”  
**Snow White:** “Then she’ll be all right?”  
**Queen Eva:** _(Weakly:)_ “Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “Mother.”  
_(Snow crosses the room to kneel by the Queen’s bedside.)_  
**Doctor:** _(To Johanna:)_ “You should call for the King immediately.”  
**Johanna:** “W-what… what message shall I give him?”  
**Doctor:** “That whatever business he’s attending to can wait. He should be at his wife’s side.”  
**Snow White:** “We’ll cancel the ball and turn it into a celebration…  _(Whispers:)_ once you’re better.”  
**Queen Eva:** “We can’t cancel your birthday. It’ll be fine. I will be well by then. I want to see you walking in, in that tiara.”  
**Snow White:** _(Voice breaks:)_ “I don’t care about my birthday;  _(Whispers:)_  all I care about is you.”  
**Queen Eva:** _(Coughing:)_ “Johanna.”  
**Johanna:** “Snow. Let’s leave your mother alone, hmm? It’s all right. She needs her rest. Come.”  
**Snow White:** “Mother? _(Johanna and Snow leave the room:)_ What’s going to happen to her? _(Voice breaks:)_ Is she going to die? _(Sobs:)_ Oh.”  
**Johanna:** _(Whispers:)_ “Shh. Shh. I don’t know.”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t want to lose her.”  
**Johanna:** “We must hope the doctor…”  
**Snow White:** “He doesn’t even know what’s wrong with her. How can we place hope in him? _(Whispers:)_ There has to be something that can save her.”  
**Johanna:** “Maybe there is. If medicine can’t cure the Queen… _(Whispers:)_ perhaps magic can.”  
**Snow White:** _(Whispers:)_ “Magic?”  
**Johanna:** “Yes. Your mother has a confidant… someone few know about. Someone schooled with the most powerful of magic. I’m not really supposed to even know of this.”  
**Snow White:** _(Whispers:)_ “Please, Johanna.”  
**Johanna:** “There is a benevolent fairy who can grant a person’s wish _if_ their heart is true.”  
**Snow White:** “Mine is. _(Whispers:)_ I swear. Where do I find this fairy?”  
**Johanna:** “Tonight, go into the woods where the sky is clearest. Wish upon the blue star… _(Whispers:)_ and she will appear to you.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Out in the woods, Snow White wanders and scans the stars in the sky.)_  
**Snow White:** “Is that the star? Or is it that one?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Worry not, Snow White. I have found you.”  
**Snow White:** “The Blue Fairy. I knew you’d come, but… I didn’t even make my wish yet.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Well, I know when I’m needed. Your mother, the Queen, is sick.”  
**Snow White:** “Yes. And if you don’t help her with magic, she’ll die.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “I can tell that you love your mother very much, Snow White. But fairy magic is the purest magic of all. And, alas, cheating death is the darkest of undertakings.”  
**Snow White:** “Please. _(Voice breaks:)_ You can’t just let her die.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “It is the way of the world.”  
**Snow White:** “There has to be _something_ you can do. _(Notices the look on the Blue Fairy’s face:)_ Yes. There is. You’re just not telling me. _(Whispers:)_ What is it? _Please_.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “I may be able to conjure a remedy using a type of magic that is forbidden to fairies, except under the most dire of circumstances. You must promise to keep this a secret. No one must ever know.”  
**Snow White:** “Yes. Yes, anything. Just help her.”  
**Blue Fairy:** _(Whoosh. The Blue Fairy conjures up a candle in Snow’s hand:)_ “This candle is infused with magic that can save your mother’s life. But all magic, especially magic this powerful, comes with a price.”  
**Snow White:** “What is it?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “In order for one to live, another must die.”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t understand?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “To salvage a life beyond hope means breaking the laws of nature. So if you are to save a life… Then you must lose one in return.”  
**Snow White:** “But who must die?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “That is for you to decide. You must hold this candle over the heart of your sacrifice and whisper their name. And when the candle is lit, that person’s life will be traded for your mother’s.”  
**Snow White:** “All she ever wanted was for me to be good. I _can’t_ trade someone else’s life for hers.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Then I’m afraid she will die.”

**New York City. The Land Without Magic. Present.**  
_(Mr. Gold, Henry, Emma and Neal walk back to Neal’s Apartment. Henry and Mr. Gold talk whilst Emma and Neal follow behind them.)_  
**Henry:** “So, should I call you ‘grandpa’ now?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Call me whatever you’d like.”  
**Neal:** “He’s a good kid.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”  
**Neal:** “Hey, I’m trying my best here.”  
**Emma:** “I know. We all are. It’s just, we’re gonna have to go back to our home.”  
**Neal:** “I’m just gettin’ to know him.”  
**Emma:** “Well, then maybe… maybe you should come with us.”  
**Neal:** “To Storybrooke?”  
**Emma:** “I’ve seen your apartment. You don’t got a lot going on here.”  
**Neal:** “Looks can be deceiving. Listen… there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. It’s complicated.”  
**Henry:** “So, Neal, do you think we can take the subway?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. Sure. Of course. Let’s go get that camera.”  
**Henry:** “Come on.”  
_(Neal and Henry step past the gate and head for the former’s apartment.)_  
**Neal:** “Here. I got it. So after this, maybe Times Square.”  
_(Exit Neal and Henry.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “So, did you talk to him?”  
**Emma:** “He said it’s complicated.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I see.”  
**Emma:** “Well, maybe he just needs some time. I don’t know.”  
_(Suddenly, the door opens and Hook appears out of nowhere and ambushes them. He knocks Emma to the ground then pins Mr. Gold to the wall and stabs him with his hook.)_  
**Hook:** “Tick-tock. Time’s up, Crocodile. You took Milah, my love, my happiness. And for that, I now take your life.”

_(Emma comes up behind Hook and knocks him unconscious, then turns to check on Gold.)_  
**Emma:** “Gold, are you all right?”  
_(Enter Neal and Henry, returning from the apartment.)_  
**Neal:** “What the hell is going on?”  
**Emma:** _(Gasping:)_ “One of your dad’s enemies found us.”  
**Neal:** _(Whispers:)_ “Hook.”  
**Emma:** “You know him?”   
_(Neal checks_ _Mr.Gold’s_ _wound and finds blood.)_  
**Neal:** _(Whispers:)_ “Papa?”  
_(The scene transitions to Neal’s apartment.)_  
**Emma:** _(Closing the door as she enters:)_ “Found a storage room and locked our stab-happy pirate in there. He shouldn’t be causing anyone else any problems. And get this—he had a map on him. It looks like he sailed his ship here.”  
**Neal:** “How’d he get a pirate ship into New York?”  
**Emma:** “It’s cloaked. _(To Henry:)_ Don’t worry. He’s not gonna hurt any of us.”  
**Henry:** “But is Mr. Gold gonna be okay?”  
**Neal:** “Henry, he’s gonna be fine.”  
_(Emma and Neal leave the room briefly.)_  
**Henry:** “Mr. Gold, are you all right?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Grabs Henry, in a lowered voice:)_ “ _You_ stay away from me! _You_ caused this. _You_ brought us back here. _You_ did this!” _(Shoves Henry away.)_  
**Emma:** _(Returning to the room:)_ “Hey, kid. The battery’s dead. Go in the other room and see if you can find a charger, okay?”  
**Henry:** “Okay.”  
**Neal:** “Oh, man. We gotta get him to an E.R. fast.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, it’s pointless.”   
_(The wound is shown to have turned yellowish-greenish.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell _is_ that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Strained voice:)_ “It’s poison. It’s one of Hook’s own making. There’s no antidote in this world. It’s… it’s not from here.”  
**Neal:** “Hey. Hey, hey. There’s gotta be some way we can save you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “There is. There is.”  
**Emma:** “Storybrooke. There’s magic there now. We need to get him back.”  
**Neal:** “I’ll get a car.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no. We don’t have time. We need something faster. _(Grunts:)_ The Captain’s ship.“  
**Emma:** “The Jolly Roger instead of a car?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s the fastest vessel in all the realms.”  
**Emma:** “Well, that’s great, but who’s gonna captain it since the only guy qualified wants you dead?”  
**Neal:** “I can do it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “Bae?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. I can do it.”  
**Emma:** “You know how to sail a pirate ship?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. I do.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Convent.  
**_(Mary Margaret and David pull up in David’s truck. Mother Superior approaches.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Mother Superior! We need your help.”  
**Mother Superior:** “I know. Something’s wrong. I sense a great deal of dark magic has been expelled.”  
**David:** “That’s why we’re here. Cora and Regina are trying to find Gold’s dagger.”  
**Mother Superior:** “So they may control the Dark One.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re hoping your magic will find the dagger first. _(Mother Superior nods:)_ Please, Mother Superior, you’re our only hope.”

**New York City. The Land Without Magic. Neal’s Apartment.**  
**Emma:** “What are you doing?”  
**Neal:** “Getting us a car.”  
**Emma:** “I thought you were suddenly a pirate and were gonna take a ship.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, well, we still gotta get his ass _to_ the ship.”  
**Emma:** “So, you know Hook?”  
**Neal:** “It’s a long story. Short version is this world wasn’t my first stop when I left home.”  
**Emma:** “No?”  
**Neal:** “If it was, I’d be a couple hundred years old by now. _(Cell phone rings:)_ That should be our ride. Hang tight. _(Answers the phone:)_ Hey, listen…”  
**Henry:** “Emma, you need to see this.”  
**Emma:** “What is it, kid?”  
**Henry:** “It’s a text from David and Mary Margaret. You need to read it _now_.”  
**Emma:** “Bad news, Gold.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What, worse than incurable poison?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. You tell me. You got a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that’s the source of all your power?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Breathes deeply:)_ “Get to your point.”  
**Emma:** “Cora’s after it. The only way to stop her is have David and Mary Margaret get to it first.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, let Cora try.”  
**Emma:** “You can’t seriously be willing to risk this, not with your son coming back with you to Storybrooke.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ms. Swan, that dagger has not left my possession for centuries. _(Whispers:)_ It’s not about to now.”  
**Emma:** “Here’s the thing. You’re dying… and right now we are your best hope. Time’s come for you to start trusting someone. If I were you, I’d start with family.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Outside Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(David and Mary Margaret stand with Mother Superior, who tries to break the protective barrier Gold has placed around the shop, but is unsuccessful.)  
_**Mother Superior:** _(Exhales sharply, Zapping sound:)_ “Aah! He’s cast a protection spell.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, then we need to try something equally powerful.”  
**David:** “Dark magic?”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Dear, you don’t know what you’re saying.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora can’t get that dagger. If dark magic is the only thing that can break that protection spell, we need to make an exception and use it. _(Lowered voice:)_ Just like you told me once before.”  
**Mother Superior:** “What?? I never told you any such thing.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Look, I kept your secret.”  
**David:** _(Cell phone rings:)_ “Everybody hold on. Emma? He told you where it is?” _(David looks to the clock tower.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Palace.  
**_(Snow White runs to a sick Eva.)_  
**Snow White:** “Mother! _(Sobs:)_ I’m sorry. I’ve done an awful thing.”  
**Eva:** _(Weakly:)_ “Snow? What is it?”  
**Snow White:** “I went to the Blue Fairy and begged her to help. To save you with magic. But what she gave me? It… it was dark magic. _(Eva looks worried:)_ A candle that could restore your life by taking away someone else’s. It was the only way. But I couldn’t do it. _(Eva breathes a sigh of relief:)_ I’m sorry. I could’ve healed you… but I was too afraid.”  
**Eva:** “Snow… that wasn’t fear. That was strength—strength to resist darkness. I am so proud of you.”  
**Snow White:** “But now you won’t get better.”  
**Eva:** “We all reach a moment in our lives where we are not meant to get better. And with or without me, someday… you will be a great queen.”  
**Snow White:** _(Whispers:)_ “Please… don’t leave me.”  
**Eva:** “As long as you hold the spirit of goodness in your heart, I shall never leave you.” _(Eva dies.)_  
**Snow White:** “Oh, no. No.”  
_(Snow cries. Johanna hugs her.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Clock Tower.  
**_(Mary Margaret and David climb the steps to the very top where the clock face sits. David reaches at the minute long hand of the clock face and pulls out the dagger.)  
_**David:** “It’s here. A clever hiding place for a very clever man.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We did it.”  
**David:** “The Dark One finally can be controlled.”  
**Cora:** _(Appearing in the tower alongside Regina:)_ “Indeed, he can be. But by whom?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora?”  
**David:** “You’re too late.”  
**Cora:** “Actually, it seems that we found you just in time.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To Regina:)_ “I told you to pick your side carefully. Good has won, just as it always does.”  
**Cora:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I think the day has finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson. You see, in the end, it isn’t good or evil that wins, but power.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Palace.**  
_(Snow White walks in at the funeral ceremony and approaches the bier where her mother is laid to rest.)_  
**Snow White:** “I miss you so much.”   
_(Snow places a snow drop flower on Eva’s chest. Snow White kneels down before her, and everyone else in attendance does the same. Time passes, but Snow White stays transfixed. Johanna approaches her.)_  
**Johanna:** “It’s over, my dear. It’s time to let her go.”  
_(The two walk out of the palace. Then Cora, disguised as the Blue Fairy, flies towards Eva’s corpse.)_  
**Cora:** “I hate that outfit. I don’t know how that fairy stands it. As for you, poison looks good on you. And death is most certainly your colour. _(Cora inhales the scent of the snow drop flower:)_ Hmm. You raised her well. My daughter doesn’t love me the way yours does you. Snow would have been a great ruler someday, but that will never happen because my daughter will be queen, and all yours will be left with is knowing how I’ve felt. How it feels to be the miller’s daughter. I will turn Snow White’s heart black as coal. That candle won’t be her final test. And once I’ve darkened her soul, it won’t just be you I’ve destroyed, it will be your legacy.” _(Touches her fingers to her lips, and places them on Eva’s.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Clock Tower.**  
**Regina:** _(David pulls out a gun:)_ “Mother, watch out!”   
_(Cora magically flings the gun out of his hands.)_  
**Cora:** “Enough of this. Surrender the dagger. We all know you will follow your mother’s example, no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Those words? Where did you hear those words?”  
**Cora:** “Where do you think?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The Blue Fairy made me swear never to speak of that candle again. Not because it was a secret, but because it wasn’t her.”  
**Cora:** “The dagger, dear.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She didn’t give me that candle. You did. My mother wasn’t sick at all, was she?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, she was quite sick.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You did all of this. You _killed_ my mother.”  
**Cora:** “Actually, the candle would have worked. You could have saved her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But you knew I wouldn’t. Why? Why did you take her from me?”  
**Cora:** “To make my daughter the Queen.”  
**Regina:** _(Falters at this new information then rallies, to Snow:)_ “Hand over the dagger.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. No. I will not let you win. Not again!”  
**Cora:** “You’ve already lost your mother. What would she say if she could see you now? If she wasn’t dead? The dagger, dear.”  
**Regina:** “Enough!”   
_(Regina uses her magic to pull the dagger from Snow’s grasp.)_  
**Cora:** _(Takes the dagger:)_ “Such a good girl.”  
_(Regina and Cora disappear in a puff of smoke. Mary Margaret dissolves into sobs in David’s arms_ _.)_

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
**Regina:** “It’s nice to be back. Hiding is quite wearisome.”  
**Cora:** “I like what you’ve done with the place.”  
**Regina:** “So happy you approve.”  
**Cora:** “What is it, my love? You’re troubled.”  
**Regina:** “You never told me about your history with Snow’s mother.”  
**Cora:** “I spared you that burden, like any good parent would do.”  
**Regina:** “You didn’t think I deserved to know exactly what it took for me to become queen?”  
**Cora:** “Now, you know.”  
**Regina:** “That day at the stables, when I rescued her, that wasn’t an accident, was it?”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina’s Childhood Home.  
**_(Regina is reading a book.)  
_**Cora:** “Regina, sweetie, it’s time for your riding lesson.”  
**Regina:** “Mother, I have no lesson today.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, I thought you’d be happy. I arranged for you to have more time with Rocinante.”  
**Regina:** “Of course, thank you. I’ll send the stable boy for my saddle right away.” _(Regina leaves with a big smile on her face.)_  
**Regina (voice-over):** “You made sure I’d be in the pastures when Snow rode past _._ ” _  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
Snow White:** “I’m so tired of these endless journeys.”  
**Johanna:** “Your father, the King, is a lonely man. But have faith. Someday, his wanderings will end.”  
**Regina (voice-over):** “You had to make sure, when I met Snow White… _(Cora slaps Snow White’s horse and it goes wild:)_ …her father would be searching for a new queen.”  
**Snow White:** “Help me! Help!”  
**Regina:** _(To Daniel:)_ “Shh! Someone’s here.”  
**Snow White:** “Somebody help me!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mayor’s Office.  
Cora:** “And what does this knowledge change for you?”  
**Regina:** “That you won, Mother. I am the Queen. And if that’s what you wanted so badly, why do you need Rumplestiltskin’s dagger now?”  
**Cora:** “You’re worried my interests are no longer aligned with yours.”

**Regina:** “Now that Mary Margaret and David know we have the dagger, we can’t use Gold to kill them without Henry finding out.” **  
Cora:** “Have patience, my love. By the time Rumplestiltskin returns, your enemies will be nothing more than a vaguely unpleasant memory. And you will finally have your second chance at happiness.”

 **New York City. The Land Without Magic. Present.**  
**Neal:** “It should be one more block west.”  
**Emma:** “Once we get the car, what do we do about Hook?”  
**Neal:** “I don’t know, he’s made his way to New York, I’m sure he can make his way out of a basement. You have a problem leaving him behind?”  
**Emma:** “Actually, I’ve done it before.”  
**Neal:** “Great.”  
**Emma:** “I have to admit, after some of the things you’ve said, I’m surprised you’d rally to his side like this.”  
**Neal:** “There’s a difference between running away from your father and watching him die in front of you. He may be a monster, but he’s my blood.”  
**Emma:** “What happens when he’s healed?”  
**Neal:** “I don’t know. Forgiveness ain’t something I think is possible with him.”  
**Emma:** “But somewhere inside you, you hope someday it will be.”  
**Neal:** “Life’s full of surprises, isn’t it?”  
**Emma:** “No matter what, it’ll be nice for Henry to be around you a little bit. Even if it’s just for a visit.”  
**Neal:** “Here’s our car.”  
**Emma:** “Please tell me we are not gonna hot-wire this thing?”   
_(Neal grabs the keys.)_  
**Neal:** “No. It belongs to a friend.”  
**Emma:** “That’s a generous friend.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, about that, um, we need to finish our conversation from earlier. There’s something you need to know about me before we get on the ship.”  
_(Just then, a young woman catches up to them.)_  
**Tamara:** “Neal! _(Hugs him:)_ Thank God I caught you!”  
**Neal:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Tamara:** “I don’t know. I got a little worried after talking to you. You can’t just say you’re leaving town for a while.”  
**Neal:** “Hey, hey, listen, everything’s fine, okay? I promise.”  
**Tamara:** “All right, sweetie. Just tell me what’s going on.”  
**Emma:** “Neal?”  
**Tamara:** _(Extends her hand:)_ “I’m Tamara.”  
**Emma:** _(Shakes it:)_ “Emma.”  
**Neal:** “My fiancée.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Mary Margaret and David are walking home, defeated.)_  
**David:** “You can’t blame yourself. You did the best you could do in an impossible situation.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s because I’ve followed the same rule my entire life. Hold on to goodness. It’s what my mother taught me.”  
**David:** “You can’t let Cora make you lose faith in who you are. Someone who does the right thing. That’s exactly what she wants.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I made the right decision when I stopped Regina’s execution all those years ago, when it could have saved us all of this heartache. I made the right decision when I sent Emma through the wardrobe alone, and we didn’t see her first steps. I made the right decision when I let my own mother die from Cora’s poison.”  
**David:** “And we keep beating them.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “At what cost? All I want is our happy ending. It’s time. We’ve earned it. No more lives lost, no more hearts broken.”  
**David:** “The dagger, it’s useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke. We have time. We’ll get it back. And when we do, we can bring Cora and Regina to justice.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t care about justice any more. We keep thinking that people will change. What if that’s wrong? What if I’m the one who has to change?”  
**David:** “Change how?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Determined:)_ “I’m going to kill Cora.”

 


	24. The Miller's Daughter

**A Mill In The Kingdom Of King Xavier. Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The miller is fast asleep atop a wheelbarrow when his daughter approaches.)_  
**Cora:** “Father. Father!”  
_(Very reluctantly, her father wakes up.)_  
**Father:** “What? I’m resting.”  
**Cora:** “You’re always resting. _(Picks up his empty bottle and throws it away:)_ The flour was due to be delivered this morning. I, for one, would like to be able to eat this week.”  
_(She proceeds to deliver the flour.)  
_

**The Market.**  
_(Cora crosses paths with King Xavier, his son, and a princess. For her own amusement, the princess trips the miller’s daughter and flour falls everywhere.)_  
**Cora:** “You stupid, foolish girl!”  
**King Xavier:** “What happened here?”  
**Princess:** “Oh, the peasant fell… As they do.”  
**King Xavier:** “Are you all right?”  
**Cora:** “I’m fine!”  
**King Xavier:** “Not you. Eva. Are you all right, Eva?”  
**Princess Eva:** “Well, she ruined my slippers.”  
**Prince Henry:** “I don’t think the girl meant any harm.”  
**King Xavier:** “You shall receive no money for the flour. And you will apologise to Eva.”  
**Cora:** “Apologise? The wench tripped _me_.”  
**King Xavier:** “Curb your tongue! This is Princess Eva from the Northern Kingdom. Our honoured guest. She’s a very important woman.”  
**Cora:** “She’s a _girl_.”  
**King Xavier:** “And who are _you_ , miller’s daughter? What’s your name?”  
**Cora:** “Cora.”  
**King Xavier:** “Then kneel, Cora. _(Reluctantly, Cora does:)_ Now apologise. Apologise, or this will be the last bit of flour we will take from you. There are other millers out there.”  
**Cora:** _(Gritting her teeth:)_ “I beg your pardon, Princess Eva.”  
**King Xavier:** “Stay down until we have passed. You are where you belong.”

**The Sea, Somewhere Between New York City And** **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Henry and Neal steer the Jolly Roger while below decks, Emma enters Mr. Gold’s room, where he is groaning in pain.)_  
**Emma:** “You don’t look comfortable.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The poison racing towards my heart will have that effect.”  
**Emma:** “Tell me about this, uh… knife of yours. Cora and Regina, if they do have it, they can make you do anything?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed.”  
**Emma:** “Like, kill us all?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah. You’re hoping I bleed to death now, aren’t you?”  
**Emma:** “You’re Henry’s grandfather. We’re family now. I’m gonna save you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I feel so reassured.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(David is talking to Mary Margaret on his phone.)_  
**David:** “Hey, I just talked to Emma. It’s a bad wound. She says it’s poison. They can only cure it back here in Storybrooke. _(The scene shifts to Regina’s office, where Cora and Regina are listening in, using a phone tap:)_ They’re taking the ship home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’ll let them know that they have the knife, okay? Who knows what that wicked woman would do.”   
_(Cora drops the phone tap.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother.”  
**Cora:** “I don’t like what that enchanted box was saying. I’m not… I’m not wicked.”  
**Regina:** “It’s not an enchanted box. It’s a phone tap.”  
**Cora:** “I don’t care! What matters is they’ve been warned. Rumplestiltskin’s smart, and now he has time to think.”  
**Regina:** “But he’s injured.”  
**Cora:** “More than injured, I’d say. _(She picks up the dagger, which now reads_ _mplestltskin_ _:)_ He’s dying. When his name disappears, all of that power of his will just boil off into the air and then there will be no new Dark One.”  
**Regina:** “Okay, so no more Dark One. That can only be a good thing, right?”  
**Cora:** “No, there are no other options. I have to stab him with this knife and take his power as my own. I have to become the Dark One. And with his power, there’s nothing I won’t be able to do.”  
**Regina:** “But Henry’s never going to forgive that. And the whole point of this is… Wait, what is the point of all this?”  
**Cora:** “To protect our family.”  
**Regina:** “Or you gaining your power?”  
**Cora:** “Whatever power I gain is for us. To protect you. To protect Henry. And… that girlfriend of yours. If we lose this battle, we’ll spend the rest of our short lives on our knees in front of them. And that, my love, is something I’ll never do.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(A masquerade ball ensues at King Xavier’s Castle. Cora wears an expensive ball gown. She puts on a mask and places a rose into her hair. Then, Cora walks up to the prince.)_  
**Cora:** “Has the King really brought all these wealthy women here to vie to purchase his son? Hmm. Poor Prince Henry.”  
**Prince Henry:** “You’re very frank.”  
**Cora:** “Well, I… Oh, my! You’re him. You’re the prince. I’m very, very… I’m a goose, aren’t I?”  
**Prince Henry:** “I don’t know. Let’s find out. Can a goose waltz?”  
_(They start dancing.)_  
**Cora:** “But I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of someone purchasing you.”  
**Prince Henry:** “Then what are you doing here?”  
**Cora:** “I just came for the free food. Exquisite mutton, by the way.”  
**Prince Henry:** “Thank you.”  
**King Xavier:** “Excuse me, my boy. May I cut in?”  
**Prince Henry:** “Of course, Father.”  
**Cora:** “Your Majesty. I didn’t expect this honour.”  
**King Xavier:** “Tis no honour. Did you think a stolen gown and pilfered mask would keep me from recognising you? There’s straw on your dress. You carry the mill with you, miller’s daughter.”  
**Cora:** “You’ve got some nerve disparaging me, you’re selling off your own flesh and blood.”  
**King Xavier:** “You’re an insolent girl. The kingdom has been strained by righteous wars, we need our gold, yes. We are still miles above your kind. So now go. There’s nothing you can offer us other than errant strands of straw.”  
**Cora:** “That is nothing but delusion.”  
**King Xavier:** “What could you possibly have to offer us?”  
**Cora:** “I can turn straw into gold and solve all your woes.”  
**King Xavier:** _(Laughs:)_ “Really?”  
**Cora:** _(Music stops:)_ “But, as you’ve insulted me, you shall not reap the benefits. Good luck whoring your son.”   
_(Cora leaves but the king grabs her by the arm, and drags her in front of the ballroom.)_  
**King Xavier:** “My loyal subjects. We have a very special personage with us. This woman tells me that she can spin straw into gold! _(Everyone laughs:)_ And she’s going to demonstrate it for us! Fetch a spinning wheel.”  
**Cora:** “It takes time to gather my thoughts.”  
**King Xavier:** “Oh, I tell you what, my dear. Spend the night here, locked in a tower full of straw. Spin it into gold tomorrow, and you can marry the Prince. Fail, and you die.”

 **Storybrooke** **Harbor** **. Present.  
**_(Emma, Neal, Mr. Gold and Henry arrive in_ _Storybrooke_ _. Ruby, David and Mary Margaret help Mr. Gold onto David’s truck.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Are you okay?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Yeah. We’re all right.”  
**Henry:** “Uh, I drove a ship.”  
**David:** “Did you, now?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, my dad showed me how.”  
**Neal:** “That’s me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thank you. Thank you.”  
**David:** “Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you’d know if she was, because most of you would be dead by now.”

**Mary Margaret:** “Well, then, we’ll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen.”  
**David:** “We will.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And this time, we finish it.”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David. She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it.”  
**David:** “Of course we will. But what you’re talking about goes beyond that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Does it? Because she is the reason you’ve never met my mother.”  
**David:** “I know. I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it. But not by your hand. And not out of vengeance.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why?”  
**David:** “Because you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself. You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. That’s who you are. And that’s who you’re going to stay.”  
**Emma:** _(To Gold:)_ “You okay?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ah, I’m beginning to feel a bit stronger. Take me back to my shop. There’s magic there that can protect us.”  
**Henry:** “Let me guess, I get to go with Ruby.”  
**Emma:** “You got it, kid.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, well we’re gonna go see my mom.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
**Henry:** “I know she won’t hurt me.”  
**Emma:** “He’s right. I don’t know why Regina is teaming with her mother, but the one thing she cares about above everything is Henry. Once she sees him, maybe it’ll calm her down a little.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You can’t know that.”  
**Henry:** _(Defiantly:)_ “Hey! You guys do what you have to to stop Cora but I’m _going_ to see my mom.”   
**Ruby:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “I’ll make sure he’s safe.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Cora is locked in the tower. She looks out the window and sees a moat.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “That’s never gonna work. I mean, you’ll escape. But you’ll be dead. Kind of defeats the purpose, doesn’t it?”  
**Cora:** “Who are you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Who are you?”  
**Cora:** “Cora.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not a very pretty name, is it? Sounds like something breaking.”  
**Cora:** “How did you get in here? If you got in, I can get out.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “If I understand your situation, _(Points at the spinning wheel:)_ this is your way out. And what a marvellous coincidence that spinning straw into gold just so happens to be something that I like to do. Yeah, it’s almost like… Like… Like fate.”

**Cora:** _(As Rumplestiltskin sits at the wheel:)_ “No one can spin straw into anything. And no one can make…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, well, would you look at that?”  
**Cora:** _(Cora sees the straw spun directly into gold:)_ “You want to help me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “No, I want you to help me. And you will. Because the future is my gift. Well, in a manner of speaking.”  
**Cora:** “What could you possibly get from me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Funny you should ask. _(Summons up a contract:)_ Can you read?”  
**Cora:** “My firstborn child?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “She is quite important. Anyway, I only get my payment if you live past tomorrow.”  
**Cora:** “You can turn all of this straw into gold by morning?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And you can parade in front of the royals and demand the hand of the dim-minded prince and have them kneel before you. That’s what you want, eh? You want them to kneel…”  
**Cora:** “No!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I… No. What?”  
**Cora:** “Teach me. Don’t just do it. Teach me. Make it part of our deal.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “You are a spicy one, aren’t you? Oh, well. Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Cora:** “What?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “My name. I do believe you just earned it. _(He magically changes the contract:)_ Now, let’s begin.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, the back room.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Emma, did you find it?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, there’s nothing in it. _(Emma shakes the jar, something rattles:)_ What the hell?”  
_(Dips her hand into the jar and grabs something invisible.)_

**Mr. Gold:** “Invisible chalk. Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you? You might want to prepare for battle. _(Everyone leaves. To Mary Margaret:)_ Oh! Oh, wait, wait, please. Can you get me a warmer blanket? From the cabinet.”  
_(Inside the cabinet, Mary Margaret sees the candle she could have used to save her mother’s life. She grabs the candle.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why do you have this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “For a rainy day.”

**Outside The Mayor’s Building.**  
_(With Ruby trailing close behind, Henry runs over to Regina when he spots her exiting the building.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom!”  
**Regina:** “Henry? _(Henry wraps his arms around her for a hug, which the mayor readily returns:)_ I was so worried about you.”  
**Henry:** “I was worried about you too. _(Pulling back:)_ New York was awesome.”  
**Regina:** “New York? Mr. Gold took you to New York?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, my first ever plane ride! We found Mr. Gold’s son and you’ll never believe who he is.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles at her son’s excitement:)_ “Who?”  
**Henry:** “My dad.”  
**Regina:** _(Quietly:)_ “What?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, Neal is Baelfire and that makes Mr. Gold my grandpa!”  
**Regina:** _(With growing anger:)_ “What?”  
**Henry:** “Isn’t that crazy? I mean, what are the odds.”  
**Regina:** _(Stony faced:)_ “What are the odds, indeed.”  
**Henry:** “Which is why you can’t let Cora kill Mr. Gold. We’re all family now. You have to help us stop her.”  
**Regina:** _(Still processing the news:)_ “What did Emma have to say about all this?”  
**Henry:** “She was the one who convinced him to come back with us.”  
**Regina:** “Did she now?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah and Neal showed me how to sail the Jolly Roger! _(Noticing the faraway look on her face:)_ Mom?”  
**Regina:** _(Recovering, notices Ruby:)_ “Henry, I know that Cora needs to be stopped, but I can’t do that if I’m worried about you. Promise me you’ll go with Ruby while I take care of my mother?”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I knew you’d help.”  
_(Henry turns and walks back to Ruby.)_  
**Regina:** _(Watching him go, icily:)_ “Of course.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Emma uses the invisible chalk to draw a line.)_  
**Neal:** “Missed a spot.”  
**Emma:** “You’re hilarious.”  
**Neal:** “I didn’t know you were magical.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, my. Are you being judgy about this? ‘Cause you’re not allowed to have opinions about surprises, Mr. Son-of-Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Neal:** “Oh…”  
**Emma:** “What, ‘oh’?”  
**Neal:** “I didn’t mean for Tamara to be a surprise.”  
**Emma:** “You think I care that a guy I dated a decade ago is engaged?”  
**David:** _(Walking into the room:)_ “We’re all clear outside. Everything okay?”  
_(Neal and Emma both nod their heads.)  
_

**The Back Room.**  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re not getting any better, are you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The candle can save me. There’s nothing else.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I wouldn’t use this to save my own mother. What makes you think I would use it for you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because you’re all grown up now. And for once, our interests are aligned.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She dies instead of you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know you can do this. I know you _want_ to do this.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There’s no coming back from murder.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And there’s no coming back from death either. And that’s what will happen to your loved ones.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Even if I were to do this… the candle only works if you whisper the victim’s name over them.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The heart will do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora’s heart. It’s not in her body.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Use the candle, curse the heart, and then… here comes the tricky part.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s not the tricky part?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You have to put the heart back inside Cora’s body. She will die and I will live.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There is another way. I get Cora’s heart. I control her and make her do the right thing, and I let you die. Takes care of two evils at once.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I was just imagining poor Henry’s face when he finds out that you killed his grandpa.”

_(Enter Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “I drew the invisible line. I think. What now? You cast a protection spell?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no. You’re going to do that for me. I’m relying on you.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t cast a spell. I can spell ‘spell’.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You can. It’s in you.”  
**Emma:** “How? Here? Like, from my brain?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Just try. _(Emma closes her eyes to try:)_ Stop thinking! Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavour. It’s emotion. You must ask yourself, ‘Why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?’. Feel it. _(Emma follows his instructions and a protection shield forms outside of the shop:)_ Oh, yeah. You feel it?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I think I did.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Good girl. Very good girl _._ ”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. In A Tower Of King Xavier’s Castle.**  
_(Cora tries to spin the straw into gold, to no avail.)_  
**Cora:** “Ugh! It’s not happening.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You just need to stop thinking about it. Magic is about emotion. Summon up that moment that made you so angry, you would have killed if you could.”  
**Cora:** “You do that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I do.”  
**Cora:** “What’s your moment?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Once, a man made me kiss his boots in front of my son. Now, in my mind, I go back and I rip out his throat, and I crunch his veins with my teeth, and that, dearie, is how magic is made.”  
**Cora:** “Bloodlust.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I like the phrase. Let me help you.”  
_(He sits behind her.)_  
**Cora:** “They made me kneel. I didn’t do anything wrong, but they made me apologise. To a child. I realised, no matter how good I was, or how hard I worked, I was never going to be more than I am now.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What do you want to do to them?”  
**Cora:** “I want to make them bow. I want their kneecaps to crack and freeze on the stones. I want their necks to break from bending.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Look.”  
**Cora:** _(Cora sees that the straw she has just spun turned into gold:)_ “I did it! I’m going to live.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re going to do much more than that, dearie. Don’t stop until they are on their knees.”  
**Cora:** “Let’s keep going.”   
_(She continues to spin.)_

 **King Xavier’s Castle. Courtyard. The Next Morning.**  
_(Cora spins straw into gold in front of the king._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, carefully covered in a cloak, looks on anxiously with the other attendees.)_  
**Cora:** “Here. Here’s your gold.”  
**King Xavier:** “This… Did you really do it?”  
**Cora:** “You saw it with your own eyes.”  
**King Xavier:** “You’re just a miller’s daughter.”  
**Cora:** “I am so much more.”  
**King Xavier:** “You have earned him.”  
**Prince Henry:** _(Kneels:)_ “Cora, if you will do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?”  
**Cora:** “Yes.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(David looks through the window. Then glances at Mary Margaret.)_  
**David:** “What’s wrong? Did Gold tell you something?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. I mean, he just said that Cora is determined to hurt us.”  
**David:** “I won’t let that happen. We’ll do whatever needs to be done.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re right. You’re absolutely right.”  
**David:** _(The ground begins to rumble:)_ “It’s them. Regina and Cora. They’re here.”  
_(Cora and Regina stand outside the shop, and use their cumulative magic to break down the protection spell. They enter the shop.)_

**Emma:** “Regina, think about what you’re doing.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t talk to me.”   
_(Mary Margaret manages to sneak out of the shop through the back door. Regina summons a fireball, and David manages to extinguish it with his sword. Regina uses her magic to cast David out of the shop, slamming the door behind him.)_  
**Emma:** “David!”   
**Regina:** “He’ll be fine. You, however.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, listen.”  
**Regina:** “You brought Henry’s father here. You’re trying to take my son from me.”  
**Emma:** “No, Regina, let me explain. _(As Emma strides towards Regina, Cora uses her magic to knock her down. Neal lunges forward with his sword, but Cora teleports away into purple smoke. Regina steps forward to choke Neal, and Cora re-enters using purple smoke. Emma gets back to her feet and grabs Regina from behind, causing Regina to release Neal:)_ It’s not what you think, I swear to you. You have to listen to me.”  
_(The dagger of the Dark One lays on the floor between Neal and Cora.)_  
**Neal:** “What’s it gonna be?”  
**Regina:** “Mother!”  
**Neal:** “Choose wisely.”  
_(Cora uses her magic to raise the dagger off the floor and into her hand. Emma pushes Regina into Cora, causing the older woman to drop the dagger momentarily.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Neal:)_ “Fall back to Gold. I have the chalk!”  
_(Neal and Emma run to the back room as Regina helps her mother back up.)_  
**Cora:** “Help me take out Rumplestiltskin and then we’ll go back…”  
_(Cora gasps.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother, what is it?”  
**Cora:** “My… my heart. It’s with my things, in your vault. Someone’s there.”  
_(Gasps in pain, again.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother!”  
**Cora:** “Go! Go! _(Regina leaves the shop. Cora turns to notice the protection spell:)_ Really, Rumple, hiding’s beneath you.”   
_(Cora tries to penetrate the barrier by herself_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. King Xavier’s Castle.**  
_(One day before Cora's marriage to Prince Henry._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Enjoying the view as much as I am?”  
_(They kiss.)_  
**Cora:** “How dare you! I’m a married woman.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not yet. Wedding’s tomorrow.”  
**Cora:** “Hmm. Well, then it’s all right.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Mmm. _(They kiss again:)_ Love the dress.”  
**Cora:** “Royal brides have to be snow white.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Well, when you see the future, there is irony everywhere.”  
**Cora:** “You know, I thought I wanted this. White and bright, all the admiration. But then I look at it. Fifth in line to be queen? That won’t happen without an awful lot of bloodshed. And what you give me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I can give you nothing but darkness and isolation.”  
**Cora:** “And love.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yeah. And love.”  
**Cora:** “I want that.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What if I, um… What if I, uh… amended our contract? Instead of you owing me some random firstborn child, you owe me my child?”  
**Cora:** “I can make that deal.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “As can I.”  
**Cora:** “Rumple, can we really do this? Can we really have this?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “If you truly wish it.”  
**Cora:** “There is one…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What?”  
**Cora:** “It’s the King. He humiliated me. He made me feel the way you’ve shown me I never have to feel. I want to kill him. I want to show him his heart before I do it. So he can see it and know what I’m doing, as I crush it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That is why I love you.”  
**Cora:** “Show me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I will show you everything.”  
**Cora:** “Then I’ll do it tonight.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Let’s seal that promise.”   
_(They kiss once again.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(Mary Margaret walks into Regina’s vault. An assortment of boxes fills the space, and she begins looking for Cora’s heart.)  
_

**Outside Mr. Gold’s Shop.** _  
(David wakes up from being thrown out of the shop and knocked unconscious. Using his cell phone, he contacts Emma.)  
_**Emma:** “David?”  
**David:** “Are you safe?”  
**Emma:** “For now. I’ve got the spell up in the back room.”  
**David:** “Is Mary Margaret okay?”  
_(Mary Margaret is seen searching in Regina’s vault.)_  
**Emma:** “She’s not with you?”  
**David:** “No! Where the hell is she?”

 **Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Mary Margaret finds Cora’s heart. She lights the candle.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** _(Whispers:)_ “Cora. Cora.” _  
(She blows out the candle.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(King Xavier sits at his desk with piles of gold when Cora approaches him.)_  
**Cora:** “They told me I’d find you counting your treasure.”  
**King Xavier:** “Well… You’ve made us a rich kingdom again. How can I help you?”  
**Cora:** “I don’t love your son.”  
**King Xavier:** “I didn’t expect you to. Not much there to love, frankly. But this is not about love. It’s about alliances. Love is weakness. It isn’t for hard women like you. That should make your choice easier.”  
**Cora:** “My choice?”  
**King Xavier:** “Run off with the evil imp you don’t think anyone knows about, in the name of ‘love’, or stand next to my son with a crown on your head and citizens at your feet.”  
**Cora:** “If the choice is love or power, then even having a heart is a liability… _(Cora touches Xavier’s chest:)_ Don’t you think?”  
_(She leaves the king’s chambers holding a box with a human heart inside it.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Cora clenches her fingers in an effort to disintegrate the magical barrier protecting Mr. Gold. Behind the barrier, Neal sees that the barrier is beginning_ _to_ _give way.)_  
**Neal:** “It’s getting weaker. She’s gonna get through.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Maybe it’s for the best. At least this cursed power will pass from this world.”  
**Neal:** “No. No, you’re not dying.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please.”  
**Neal:** “Who’s Belle?”  
**Emma:** _(Reaching for her phone and handing it to Gold:)_ “Your dad’s girlfriend.”  
**Belle:** _(In the hospital, Belle answers the phone:)_ “Mr. Gold, I… I told you before, I… I don’t remember you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I… I… I know, I know. It’s just, uh… Sweetheart, I am dying.”  
**Belle:** “Oh. I’m, uh… I’m… I’m so sorry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know that you’re confused about who you are. So I’m going to tell you. You are a hero who helped your people. You’re a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others, and when it’s not there, you create it. You make me wanna go back. Back to the best version of me. That never happened before. So, when you look in the mirror and you don’t know who you are… That’s who you are. _(Belle and Mr. Gold both cry:)_ Thank you, Belle.” _(_ _Hangs up_ _.)_

**Neal:** “Didn’t know you had that in you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I am full of love. I’ve spent a lifetime looking for you. For a chance to say I love you. And I’m sorry.”  
**Neal:** “I didn’t think you would go back on our deal.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I just made the wrong choice. _(Gold reaches his hand out to Neal:)_ May I?”  
**Neal:** “I’m still angry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know.”   
_(Neal grabs his dad’s hand.)_

 **Regina's Vault.  
**_(Regina walks into her vault, turning around to find Mary Margaret holding a box with Cora’s heart in it.)  
_**Regina:** “You have no right to be here. And you have no right to that!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I was going to give it to you.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She can’t love you, you know. She doesn’t have her heart. With it, maybe she can. That’s why you’ve never felt she loved you. She doesn’t have her heart. But I do.”  
**Regina:** “You’re doing this for me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Think about it. What would happen if Cora had her heart back? Back inside her?”  
**Regina:** “She told me she took it out to protect herself.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And did it work? The person she was before, do you think that person survived? She can’t love, so she can’t love you.”  
**Regina:** “She always wanted the best for me. That’s love.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Imagine real love. You’d have a mother, and a start on making a family Henry could be a part of. Or you could have her be the Dark One. The choice is yours.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Standing near a tree,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _waits for Cora’s return. When she arrives, she is carrying the box containing a human heart.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I was starting to grow concerned.”  
**Cora:** “Well, here I am.”   
_(The two share a kiss.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Something’s not right.”  
**Cora:** “Yes, you’re correct.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What happened? Couldn’t you take the King’s heart?”  
**Cora:** “No, I was able to do it. I chose not to.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah.”  
**Cora:** “I’m sorry, my dear Rumple. I’m not going with you. You see, I have a wedding to go to. My own.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Whose heart is in the box?”  
**Cora:** “Don’t make this harder…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You lied to me. Whose heart?”  
**Cora:** “Mine. I had to. You told me not to let anything stop me until they’re on their knees. My heart was stopping me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You never loved me. Never! You’re not getting away with this. We had a contract! I’ll take your baby!”  
**Cora:** “You changed the contract, Rumple. You only get your own child. And any baby I have, it won’t be yours.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Letters from Mr. Gold’s dagger diminish one by one, and Cora continues to muster up magic to break apart the barrier spell. Meanwhile, outside Regina’s vault, Mary Margaret sits outside in the graveyard, when David runs up to her. He finds her cradling her head in her hands.)  
_**David:** “Mary Margaret! Are you okay? Are you… What did you do?” **  
Mary Margaret:** “You were right. This isn’t me.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Cora finally manages to open the barrier and enter the back room. Emma and Neal are armed and prepared to fight.)  
_**Cora:** “You two, out of the way.”  
_(Cora magically teleports Neal and Emma out of the room and into the woods_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold:** “A vision told me about you. Told me this day would come. But it didn’t tell me everything. Didn’t tell me what I really wanted to know.”  
**Cora:** “And what’s that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Did you ever love me?”  
**Cora:** “Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? _(Cora strokes Mr. Gold’s face:)_ You were my weakness. You were the only man I ever truly loved.”   
_(Lifting the dagger, which now only has one letter left on it, she braces herself to stab Mr. Gold with it but instead jolts forward, dropping it. Standing behind her is Regina, who has just reinserted her mother’s heart. The two smile at each other.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Cora, King Xavier, and Henry stand before a crowd of people at the castle. Cora is holding her_ _newborn_ _in her arms.)  
_**King Xavier:** “Princess Cora. Please. Tell me, daughter, what’s her name?”  
**Cora:** “Her name is Regina. For, one day, she will be Queen.”  
_(Cora holds up baby Regina and the crowd before her kneels.)_  

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Cora continues with her joyous behaviour and begins to laugh. Confused, Mr. Gold checks the wound on his chest and discovers that it has completely healed over. Cora pauses and looks down, where she finds a hole has developed in her chest. Regina catches her as she collapses to the ground and she holds Cora in her arms.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother? Oh! _(Mr. Gold retrieves his dagger from the floor:)_ Mother? What’s wrong?“  
**Cora:** “This would have been enough. You… You would have been enough.” _(Cora stops talking and her eyes shut.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother? What’s going on? Mother. Don’t leave me, please. What am I going to do?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Your mother did you no favours.”  
**Regina:** “Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I did nothing.”  
_(A frantic Mary Margaret rushes into the room with David trailing behind her.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina! Stop!”  
_(Regina slowly raises her head and stares at Mary Margaret.)_  
**Regina:** “You did this.”

**Regina's Vault. The Next Day.**  
_(Regina is mourning her mother’s death. Mr. Gold enters the mausoleum.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Black always was your color.”  
**Regina:** “I’m here to bury my mother. So if you’ve come to gloat…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I came to pay my respects. We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart.”  
**Regina:** “You killed her to save your own life.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures.”  
**Regina:** “Like getting Mary Margaret to trick me into killing my own mother? You may be able to hide behind your dagger, but she can’t. She’s going to die for what she did.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, come on. We both know killing her will cost you the thing you love most - Henry. Why don’t you just give up this obsession with vengeance? You know it can never make you happy.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, it will.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You had a whole curse worth of vengeance, and what did it get you? A gaping hole in your heart.”  
**Regina:** “That was _your_ curse.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Which you cast. Still haven’t learned your lesson, have you?”  
**Regina:** “What lesson?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The same one your mother learned a long time ago. You can’t have everything. She wanted power, ripped out her own heart to get it. You want vengeance? Henry’s the price you’ll pay. Time to cut your losses.”  
**Regina:** “Never. I _will_ have my son, and I _will_ have my vengeance. I will find a way to have everything.”

 **Mary Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(Mary Margaret is laying despondent on her bed as Emma, David and Henry are talking in the kitchen.)_  
**Emma:** “Anything?”  
**David:** “She won’t eat a bite.”  
**Henry:** “What’s wrong with her?”  
**Emma:** “Nothing. She’s just a little sick.”  
**Henry:** “You guys are lying to me, aren’t you?”  
**Emma:** “No one’s lying.”  
**Henry:** “You are, just like you did about my dad.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, I - He’s right. No more lying.”  
**David:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “He deserves to know. Here’s the thing, Henry. Cora’s death… Mary Margaret was partially responsible for it, and that’s why she’s so upset.”  
**Henry:** “No. No, she couldn’t.”  
_(Someone knocks on the door.)_  
**Emma:** “She was trying to protect us.”  
**Henry:** “But she’s Snow White. She wouldn’t hurt anybody.”

**David:** _(To Mr. Gold:)_ “Get out!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I think you’re gonna wanna hear what I have to say - for her sake.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina. She’s planning to strike back - against your mother.”  
**Henry:** “What is she gonna do to her?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, she didn’t say.”  
**David:** “No. You don’t get to come in here and just drop a bomb like that. You’re gonna figure this out. And you’re gonna help us.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And why should I?”  
**David:** “Because aside from us being family now, Mary Margaret saved your life. Now you owe her a debt. And you always pay your debts, don’t you? You’re gonna help us stop Regina.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I don’t have to do anything. On the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt.”  
**David:** “Not even close. This is my wife’s life we’re talking about.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, wars have costs.”  
**Emma:** “Nice.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, this is a blood feud, dearie. One that goes back a long time. And the only way you can end a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood. That is the only way I know to eliminate your Regina problem.”  
**David:** “How, by killing her?”  
**Henry:** “Stop! Listen to yourselves. You’re talking about killing my mom! You used to be heroes. What happened to you?”   
_(He shakes his head and heads for the door.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry. Where are you going?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t care how bad Cora was, Regina just lost her mom and no one is there for her.”  
**Emma:** “Kid, I know but I don’t think she wants to see any of us right now.”  
**Henry:** “That’s because she thinks you’re all against her and, listening to all of you, I can’t blame her.”  
_(Henry leaves the apartment and Emma runs after him.)_

**Granny’s Diner. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma brings Henry into Granny’s Diner to talk with Neal.)_  
**Henry:** “Why are you bringing me here? I don’t want to talk to you. I wanna see my mom.”  
**Emma:** “I know. But right now, if you go see Regina, then she’ll have no reason to spare any of us. I’m gonna go see if I can find your mom and smooth things over. Meanwhile, you and your dad are gonna spend some time together.”  
**Neal:** “Hey, buddy! I saved you a seat!”  
**Emma:** “Have fun you two.”   
_(She exits the diner.)_  
**Neal:** “Yeah.”  
**Ruby:** “Here you go. One large sundae, extra everything.”  
**Neal:** “Thanks, Ruby!”  
_(He pushes the sundae across the table to Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “Extra everything?”  
**Neal:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “You think I don’t know a bribe when I see one?”   
_(He pushes the sundae to the side.)_  
**Neal:** “That obvious, huh?”  
**Henry:** “So what do you want?”  
**Neal:** “Your mom told me about everything that’s been going on and we thought that Storybrooke might not be the safest place for you right now. So I was thinking, why don’t we go to New York?”  
**Henry:** “New York.”  
**Neal:** “Regina can’t use her magic if you’re in New York. There’s no magic there.”  
**Henry:** “So we should find a way to get rid of magic. My mom wouldn’t be able to use her powers, my family wouldn’t want to kill her, it would solve everything!”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. You know what, you’re right! But until then, why don’t you come with me.”  
_(Henry says nothing but nods, as if agreeing to this.)_

 **Mary Margaret’s Apartment.  
**_(Regina walks up the stairs and uses magic to open the door to the apartment. She heads toward Mary Margaret.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Steps in front of Regina:)_ “Nice try dearie. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?”  
**Regina:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “He can’t be your guard dog forever.” _(_ _Leaves_ _.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma returns to the diner and slumps onto a stool at the counter.)_  
**Ruby:** “Any luck?”  
**Emma:** “I went to her home, the mayor’s office and I even banged on the door to her vault. Nothing. No sign of her. _(She accepts a coffee from Ruby at the counter:)_ Thanks, Ruby. _(She walks back over to Neal. Henry is not at the table:)_ How did it go?“  
**Neal:** “Went good. He said yes.”  
**Emma:** “Seriously?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, he’s in the bathroom right now. I’m just gonna go home and pack. Not bad for day three as a dad, if I do say so myself.”  
**Emma:** “Wait, where’s his backpack?”  
**Neal:** “I don’t know, he took it with him.”  
**Emma:** “To the bathroom? Did you really fall for that? He’s your son.”  
**Neal:** _(With realization:)_ “He’s running.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(Henry is running through the woods. He approaches the_ _Storybrooke_ _Wishing Well and takes some dynamite out of his backpack_ _.)_

**The Mines.**  
_(David, Ruby, Emma, and Neal are looking for Henry in the_ _Storybrooke_ _Mines.)_  
**David:** “Henry!”  
**Emma:** “Henry!”  
**Ruby:** “Down here! He was in here.”  
**Neal:** “Why would an eleven year old kid run away to the mines?”  
**Emma:** “Wouldn’t be the first time.”  
**David:** “I think I know what he was looking for. _(He shines his flashlight on a box of explosives:)_ The dynamite the dwarfs use for blasting.”  
**Emma:** “What the hell would he want dynamite for?”  
**Neal:** “To get rid of magic.”  
**Emma:** “Wait, what?”  
**Neal:** “At the diner he said someone should get rid of magic.”  
**Ruby:** “So he’s going to blow it up?”  
**Neal:** “Where would he even go to do that?”  
**Emma:** _(Realises:)_ “The well.”  
**David:** “Oh, god. We’ll never get there in time.”  
**Emma:** “Screw this.”   
**Neal:** “Wait, you get cell coverage down here?”  
**Emma:** “Regina. She… enhanced my phone somehow, I don’t know. Now I can make a call from anywhere.”  
_(Pulls out her phone and calls.)_

 **Cut To:**  
**Regina:** _(In her car, answers:)_ “Miss Swan, I really don’t-”  
**Emma:** “Regina, just shut up and listen to me. It’s Henry.”  
**Regina:** “What’s happened?”  
**Emma:** “He’s stolen some dynamite from the mines, he wants to get rid of magic. I think he’s gone to the wishing well. We’ll never get there in time.”  
**Regina:** “I’m on my way.”

**Storybrooke** **Wishing Well.  
**_(Henry is lighting a match next to the_ _Storybrooke_ _Wishing Well as Regina appears in a puff of smoke.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry? _(Approaching with her hands up:)_ What are you doing?”  
**Henry:** _(Picks up the dynamite:)_ “I’m getting rid of magic. It’s ruining everything. And you can’t stop me.”  
**Regina:** “All that’s going to do is get you killed.”  
**Henry:** “You just say that because you need magic. So you can get your revenge on Mary Margaret.”  
_(Henry starts to light the dynamite but Regina uses magic to make it vanish.)_  
**Regina:** “I can’t lose you Henry. You mean too much to me.”  
**Henry:** “Then don’t kill Mary Margaret!”  
**Regina:** “Henry, she has to pay.”  
**Henry:** “She’s paying right now. She’s laying in bed, not eating or sleeping. She’s being punished by her conscience. For someone like Snow White, there couldn’t be a worse torture.”

**David:** _(Arriving, his gun drawn:)_ “Hey, Regina! Get away from my grandson!”  
**Regina:** “He’s my son.”  
**David:** “If you want to kill Mary Margaret you’re going to have to go through us.”  
**Regina:** “Okay.”   
_(Regina starts to use magic, but Henry runs between her and Emma, Neal, and David.)_  
**Henry:** “Stop!”  
**Neal:** “Henry, get out of the way!”  
**Henry:** “Not until someone helps me destroy magic!”  
**Regina:** “There’s no way to get rid of it. You can’t just blow it up!”  
**David:** “Magic isn’t the problem, Henry. It’s her.”  
**Henry:** “No, it’s not just her. It’s everyone. Look what magic did to Mary Margaret. _(To Regina:)_ Look what it did to you! It’s ruining everything. It makes good people do terrible things.”  
**David:** “And bad people.”  
**Emma:** “David, that’s not helping.”  
_(Emma indicates for David to lower his weapon, which he does, reluctantly.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “Please. It’s going to destroy my family. Help me get rid of it.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t do that Henry. But there is something I can do. _(Regina waves away the fireball in her hand with the other. To David:)_ Your precious wife is safe from me. I won’t give any of you reason to take my son from me.”  
_(Emma stares at Regina, simply not knowing what to say or do.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “Thank you.”   
**Neal:** _(Reaching his hand out:)_  “Come on, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “No. I’m going home with my mom. She needs me.”  
**David:** “Henry, I-”  
**Emma:** “No, he’s right. Mary Margaret already has us to console her.”  
_(Regina nods to Emma who smiles as Henry takes his mom’s hand.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “But we’re going to walk home, right? No magic.”  
**Regina:** _(Despite herself, smiles:)_ “No magic.”

**Mary Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(Mr. Gold is talking on the phone.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Okay. _(He hangs up:)_ That was your husband. It seems that Henry convinced Regina to not kill you. Today. Which means my services are no longer required.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How do you do it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do what?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Live with yourself. Knowing all the bad things you’ve done.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you tell yourself you did the right thing. And, if you say it often enough, one day you might actually believe it.”

 **Regina’s House.**  
_(There is a knocking at the door as Regina walks down the stairs to answer it. She sees Mary Margaret.)_  
**Regina:** “You. I don’t believe this. Henry _chose_ to come home with me. He’s taking a bath as we speak.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Kill me.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, we have been fighting for so long. It’s cost us so much. It has to end before anyone else dies. So please, just do it.”  
**Regina:** “Henry would never forgive me. But do you know what my problem is? I never learn from my mistakes. _(She rips out Mary Margaret’s heart:)_ Huh.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What?”  
**Regina:** _(She shows Mary Margaret the heart, which has a black spot on it:)_ “Do you see that?“  
**Mary Margaret:** “What did you do to it?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I didn’t do that. You did it. You darkened yourself.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. No. No.”  
**Regina:** “Yes. And once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker. And darker. Trust me. I know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So crush it. Do it. Crush it. Get it over with.”  
**Regina:** “And put you out of your misery? I don’t need to destroy you. You’re doing it to yourself. And along the way, you’ll bring down that perfect little family you fought so hard to reunite. And then Henry will be mine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Pleading:)_ “Please kill me. Please just kill me.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, triumphant:)_ “You see, I _can_ have everything. _(She replaces Mary Margaret’s heart:)_ Thanks to you. Now get off my porch.”   
_(Regina goes inside and slams the door.)_

 


	25. Transformations

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Loft.**  
_(David brings a breakfast tray for Mary Margaret.)_  
**Emma:** “Breakfast in bed? Seriously?”  
**David:** “What happened has been really hard on Mary Margaret. The least we can do is make sure she’s eating.”  
**Emma:** “I think it’s time to give the hot cocoa and the foot massages a rest. It’s time to haul her ass out of bed and get her to move past this.”  
**David:** “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think? She took Cora’s life.”  
**Emma:** “Harsh is tricking Regina into killing her own mother. Look, I know she was only trying to protect us and I can’t blame her for that. But Mary Margaret isn’t the victim this time. Stop treating her like one. I know you think that she needs our help. But at the end of the day, she’s the only one who can help herself.” _(Emma leaves.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(From behind the island in the kitchen:)_ “Good morning.”  
**David:** “Hey. Morning. I made you some eggs. But if you’re craving something else, we can go to Granny’s. Unless you have other plans?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I thought I’d head out to the woods, actually. I need to think things through.”  
**David:** “Let me come with you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, I need to do this alone. And you have things to do. I know you’ve been looking forward to working in the bean fields.”  
**David:** “Yeah. Yeah, Anton says we might have a crop soon. And once we do, we can go home. And none of what happened will matter. It will all be in the past.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I used Regina to kill her own mother. I don’t think going back will erase that.”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Please. Give me time.”

**Granny's Bed & Breakfast. **  
_(Emma enters Granny’s Bed and Breakfast where Neal is waiting for her.)_  
**Emma:** “You ready? I’m just gonna make sure things go smoothly between you and Regina then hopefully you can spend the day with Henry. Which’ll be great for me ‘cause I need to get down to the station to take care of some things.”  
**Neal:** “Can it wait? There’s a couple of things I wanna talk to you about. _(Emma stands and waits:)_ Tamara went to my place to get some of her stuff.”  
**Emma:** “Okay…”  
**Neal:** “Well, her bags were in the storage room, but Hook wasn’t.”  
**Emma:** “Lucky.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, but now he’s out there.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not sure how much more trouble he can cause anyway.”  
**Neal:** “The second thing I wanna talk to you about is, the reason Tamara was getting her stuff is that she’s on her way here.”  
**Emma:** “Here? As in Storybrooke?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. She should be here at Granny’s any minute now.”  
**Emma:** “What are you thinking?”  
**Neal:** “What do you mean?”  
**Emma:** “I mean, what are you gonna tell her when she sees a giant or a werewolf run past her down main street?”  
**Neal:** “Maybe I didn’t think it all the way through. I’m sorry. I just… I need her. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to…”  
**Emma:** “You don’t need to apologise to me. I’m not the one you’re lying to.”  
**Neal:** “Who’s lying?”  
**Emma:** “Does she know who you really are and where you’re really from? _(Neal winces:)_ Take my advice, don’t let her find out on her own. Tell her the truth. Tell her everything.”  
**Neal:** _(Neal’s phone rings:)_ “That’s her. She’s ten minutes away. Why don’t you stay and get to know her?”  
**Emma:** “We really should be going.”  
**Neal:** “I know, but we’re all connected now. It might be nice for you two to talk. Just stay and say hello. She’s bringing bagels.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Fine. But first we have to pick up Henry. Believe me, you don’t want to keep Regina waiting.”

 **The Woods.**  
_(In the woods of_ _Storybrooke_ _, Mary Margaret is practicing her archery while listening to rock music. She hears a sound in the distance and follows it to an old trailer.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Anyone in here?”  
**August:** “Just me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “August? _(Noticing his enchanted state:)_ But the curse broke?”  
**August:** “Not for me. When it lifted, I could move again. But I stayed like this. This is my own punishment. Not the Queen’s. I did this to myself.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “August, I’m so sorry. But you don’t have to hide. There are people in Storybrooke who care about you. Emma, your father…”  
**August:** “How is he? My papa?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He misses you.”  
**August:** “I know. But I can’t let him see me like this. Or Emma.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Please reconsider. They could all use you back. There’s been a lot going on. Henry’s father returned. Emma found him.”  
**August:** “Wait, Emma and Neal? They’re back together again?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh… Uh, no. Actually, he’s engaged to someone he met in New York.”  
**August:** “I was hoping… That’s my problem. Hoping. Hoping that things can still work out. Hoping that I can find redemption for the mistakes that I’ve made. But maybe some things you just don’t come back from.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No matter what you’ve done, you deserve a second chance.”  
**August:** “That’s easy for you to say. You’ve never had to worry about forgiveness and redemption. You’ve never needed it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “August, it’s time to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Come back to town with me, we’ll find Marco…”  
**August:** “You expect me to face him like this? A wood pile of failure?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t say that!”  
**August:** “You wanna help me? Leave. And don’t tell anyone you saw me.”

**Granny’s Bed & Breakfast. **  
_(Tamara has reached_ _Storybrooke_ _and is now visiting with Neal, Emma and Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “So, how did you guys meet?”  
**Tamara:** “Um… Well, I was super late to work, rushing like crazy, guzzling my giant coffee, when this guy crashed into me. Hot coffee soaked my blouse. There was no time to change, so Neal gave me his scarf to hide the stains. And he said I could keep it or call him if I wanted to return it. I decided to call and, well, we’ve been together ever since.”  
**Emma:** “Sounds like fate. _(Gets to her feet:)_ Seeing as there’s been a change of plans, I’ve gotta drop Henry off with his grandpa. Thanks for the bagel.”  
**Henry:** “It was nice meeting you, Tamara.”  
**Tamara:** “You, too.”  
**Neal:** _(Noticing Henry’s book:)_ “Here you go, man.”   
**Henry:** “Why don’t you hold on to that?”  
**Neal:** “Okay. See you.”  
**Henry:** “See you later.”   
_(Henry and Emma leave.)_  
**Tamara:** “Henry seems like a really great kid.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah.”  
**Tamara:** “He has your spirit.”  
**Neal:** “You think?”  
**Tamara:** “Yeah.”  
**Neal:** “There’s something I need to tell you. Here’s the thing. I’m not from here. I’m from a place called the Enchanted Forest. _(Tamara looks at him dubiously:)_ I’m being serious. _(Grabs the book:)_ Here. Go ahead.”  
**Tamara:** _(Tamara opens the book:)_ “These are fairy tales.”  
**Neal:** “And they’re real, all right? They’re more than real. They’re history. They’re my history. See this little boy? _(Points to a picture of_ _Baelfire_ _:)_ That’s me.”  
**Tamara:** “What the hell are you doing?”  
**Neal:** “I’m trying to be honest with you.”  
**Tamara:** _(Tamara closes the book and stands up:)_ “If you wanted to be honest, you would tell me what this is really about. Cute blonde who was just here? Mother of your child?”  
**Neal:** “Emma?”  
**Tamara:** “I’m not a fool, Neal. I saw the way you look at her.”  
**Neal:** “It’s not like that.”  
**Tamara:** “I think it is. I think it’s why you wanted to hide under the table when Henry asked how we met. You didn’t want _her_ to hear the story. If you want to be with her, Neal, you could’ve told me instead of making up crap to force me away.”  
**Neal:** “I don’t want to force you away.”  
**Tamara:** “Here’s the thing, Neal. When you’re ready to be honest with me about yourself and your feelings, then come find me.” _(She leaves_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Queen Regina and two of her knights, Berkley and Rivers enter a barn.)_  
**Berkley:** “It’s empty, Your Majesty,”  
**Regina:** “Thank you, Berkley. I can see that. Snow White was hiding here, and now she’s gone. Someone must have tipped her off and she ran. Fan out and bring me the villagers! _(Scene shifts to the Queen standing in front of the people of the village:)_ Snow White has betrayed you. She poisoned her own father—my dear husband, your benevolent King—so she can try to ascend the throne herself. She even now stalks the outer villages! Bandit, murderer, and traitor. Information leading to Snow’s capture will be richly rewarded. _(Silence:)_ No one? Not one of you wants gold? No? You’re telling me she lived here, and not _one_ of you saw her?”   
_(Turns to Berkley.)_  
**Berkley:** “What shall we do now, Your Majesty?”  
**Regina:** “Do whatever it takes. Find me Snow White.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mary Margaret hurries into the Diner.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey. What’s up? Why the urgent phone call?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s August. I found him.”  
**Marco:** “My boy? He’s alive?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, but… he’s completely wooden. He’s been living in an abandoned trailer down near the toll bridge.”  
**Emma:** “What can we do? Can we help him?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. But I know someone who might be able to: Mother Superior.”  
**Marco:** “Yes. Yes, The Blue Fairy. She helped once. She can help again. She must!”  
_(They leave the restaurant, unaware that Tamara has eavesdropped on their conversation.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop.** ** _  
_**_(Henry, surrounded by Emma, Neal, Mary Margaret, David and Mr. Gold, blows out eleven candles on a cake. The adults cheer and clap their hands.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Leans towards Henry:)_ “And now, my boy, for your present. Pick one object from this shop. Anything you like.”  
**Henry:** _(Walks around looking for something, then suddenly stops and points at one of the wands:)_ “That.” _  
(Takes the wand and waves it around.)_  
**Neal:** “Alright, careful, buddy! Wands are powerful.”  
**Henry:** _(Turns to Mr Gold:)_ “So how does it work?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Here, let me show you.”  
_(Henry hands Mr. Gold the wand. Mr. Gold waves it through the air for a moment, and then turns Henry into a ceramic statue with a flick of his wrist.)_  
**David:**  “Gold, why would you do that!?”  
**Mr. Gold:**  “The prophecy. The seer said the boy would be my undoing. So I have no choice: I must be _his_.” _(Takes his cane and shatters the statue.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. A Park.**  
_(Mr. Gold suddenly wakes from his daydream and looks around in distress. David and Henry are sword fighting as Mr. Gold watches on. Regina Mills approaches Mr. Gold.)_  
**Regina:** “So, _You’re_ Henry’s grandfather.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Not taking his eyes off Henry:)_ “Guess that makes us family! He’s got my eyes, don’t you think?” _(Walks away from Regina.)_  
**Regina:** _“You_ did this!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Trust me, dearie, it was as much a shock to me as it is to you.”  
**Regina:** _“No!_ You _must_ have known! When I adopted him, it was you who procured him for me. You expect me to believe that was a coincidence?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, not coincidence. Fate. And apparently, fate has a sense of humor.”  
**Regina:** “Fate. So, you’re playing the part of the loving grandpa now? They won’t accept you, no matter what you do. Not your son, not any of them.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We’ll see.”  
**Regina:** “I’ve already seen, Gold. I’ve seen your dark heart and it always wins out. You always choose darkness.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You think you know me, dearie. But you don’t.”  
**Regina:** “I know you well enough. If your own son couldn’t bring out the good in you, who will?”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Evil Queen’s Palace.**  
_(Queen Regina enters the_ _parlor_ _, where_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is waiting for her.)_  
**Regina:** “Rumplestiltskin!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, it seems you’ve taken to power quite well. Gives your cheeks a nice rosy color.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t understand them. I offer these peasants a fortune, and they still protect Snow White! Why are they loyal to her and not me? _I_ am their Queen!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You did just attack an entire village. Maybe that’s why they call you the ‘Evil Queen.’ ”  
**Regina:** “But I am _not_ evil. They call me that because of _her_. She’s the evil one.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “They’re her people, dearie. You’re going to have to be content with the fear. They’ll never love you.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, they will. When she is gone, when Snow is dead, then they will see my kindness.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Through the charred remains of their homes. Yes, I’m sure that will be perfectly clear.”  
**Regina:** “Well, in time it will be. Her death will allow it. And I’m going to find her. Apparently I have to do it myself.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, in that outfit, finding her should be easy.”  
**Regina:** _(Thinks a moment, gasps:)_ “Teach me my mother’s shape-shifting spell. Allow me to hide.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It took your mother months to learn that. You? Well, in a week, you’ll be able to, uh, change your hair? Highlights? Maybe.”  
**Regina:** “If I can’t do the spell, you can. Put it on me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “If I do, you won’t control it. And you won’t have any magic while the spell is working.”  
**Regina:** “I won’t need magic. Just as long as I can get close enough to snap her neck with my bare hands.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I can see you’re determined. Once the deed is done, call upon me. Only I can return you to your regal self.”  
**Regina:** “Hold on. What’s the price?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Boring matter of state. I need you to cut off all trade with King George’s realm.”  
**Regina:** “King George? Why?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I need him bankrupt! What’s it to you?”  
**Regina:** “Fine. Fine! Just do it. Time is of the essence. _(In a cloud of purple smoke,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _transforms the Queen into a peasant woman, complete with the rags:)_ I don’t feel any different, other than these ghastly rags.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _leads her over to her mirror.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “This is what the world will see.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks in the mirror and sees that she looks completely different:)_ “Excellent! I’m about as regal as a potato.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Careful, dearie. A Queen strutting amongst peasants might not like what she hears.”  
**Regina:** “Won’t matter. When I’m done, they’ll be singing my praises over her smoldering, villainous remains.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Convent Of The Sisters Of Saint** **Meissa** **.  
Mother Superior:** “I know about August. He came to me shortly after the curse broke and asked if I would return him to what he was.”  
**Emma:** “Why didn’t you?”  
**Mother Superior:** “Because what he was is what he is. _(To Marco:)_ Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach all those years ago? The day I turned your son into a real boy?”  
**Marco:** “Yes. It was the happiest day of my life.”  
**Mother Superior:** “I told Pinocchio so long as he remained brave, truthful, and unselfish, he would stay a real boy. But I’m afraid he did not. That is why he changed back. And that’s why there’s nothing I can do for him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s true he’s done some things he regrets. We all have. But shouldn’t he have another chance?”  
**Mother Superior:** “If there is still a path of redemption for August, it is one that he must travel on his own. No one can force him, or it will not be true.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t despair, Marco. I know there’s still hope for your son. There has to be.”

 **August’s Trailer.  
**_(Someone knocks on the door.)  
_**August:** “I told you to leave me alone!” _(_ _Opens the door.)_  
**Tamara:** “Hey. Don’t be alarmed. I think I can help you.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Belle’s Room.**  
_(Belle is sat reading on her bed as Mr. Gold knocks on the door.)_  
**Belle:** _(Shocked to see him:)_ “You’re alive.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed, I am. I imagine my last phone call was a bit alarming.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah. Sounded like you were on your deathbed.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m really sorry if I startled you. I know that you have no memory of me. But my feelings for you are real. And I just needed you to know that in case… well in case I died.”  
**Belle:** “I’m glad you’re okay. And I could tell your feelings were true.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You could?”  
**Belle:** “I have a sense about people. I can’t explain how, but I… I could just tell.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So, you believe we know each other?”  
**Belle:** “I believe that whatever caused me to forget myself, means that I have a past, and… that past probably included you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It did.”  
**Belle:** “When I, uh… when I was injured… this is gonna sound crazy. I remember you healing me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’ve been through a lot. Serious injury. With all the drugs you’ve been on since you’ve been in here... Anyway, once you remember who you are, it’ll all become clear.”  
**Belle:** “Can you help me do that? Remember who I am?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Only if you help me remember who I am.”  
**Belle:** “Sorry, what?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, you always brought out the best in me. And right now I need that. So, yes, I will do everything I can to bring you back, for you and for me.”  
**Belle:** “We can help each other.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah. Let’s talk to someone about getting you out of here. You’ve been locked up long enough.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Regina, now disguised, is walking through a trader’s market. She comes to a booth where a man is advertising a game that allows citizens to throw darts at a model of the queen.)_  
**Carny:** “Step right up folks, step right up. Try your luck folks, try your luck. Here we go. Come on now, don’t be shy!”  
**Regina:** “That—that’s the Queen.”  
**Carny:** “It’s the _evil_ Queen! Step right up and sink an arrow into her heart.”  
**Regina:** “That’s not right.”  
**Carny:** “Well it’s fixed actually, you can’t hit the queen in the heart. Because she ain’t got one!” _(Bystanders laugh.)_  
**Peasant Boy:** _(Getting ready to throw an arrow:)_ “Kill the evil queen!”   
_(Throws the arrow, which lands in the models heart.)_  
**Regina:** “How could you do that? She’s your queen!”  
**Peasant Boy:** “Snow White should be our queen.”  
**Regina:** “Snow White is a bandit. A murderer and a menace.”   
_(People in the crowd shake their heads.)_  
**Carny:** “Lies. The Queen’s evil.”  
**Regina:** “And you don’t know her.”  
**Peasant Boy:** “Thank my lucky stars for that. Let’s burn her!”   
_(The crowd cheers_ _.)_

**Regina:** “No! No! This is treason. I won’t stand for it!”   
_(She jumps onto the stage and grabs the flaming torch from the peasant boy.)_  
**Royal Guard:** _(Whistles:)_ “Away! Move it!”  
**Regina:** “It’s about time! Where were you?”  
**Berkley:** “You do this?”  
**Regina:** “Of course not, I was trying to stop it.”  
**Berkley:** “Is that what it looks like to you?”  
**Rivers:** “It looks to me like some dirty slag is defacing an effigy of our Queen! Well fair play to you, miss! It looks just like her.”   
_(Berkley laughs.)_  
**Regina:** “How dare you? I’ll have your head for that, Rivers.”  
**Berkley:** “She knows your name! How dare you address a knight of the Queen’s guard thusly?”  
**Regina:** “I know your name you idiots, because I am the Queen. _(She removes her shawl. She attempts to use magic, but finds that she can’t. The knights laugh and grab hold of her:)_ I am the queen! I can prove it! Let go of me, Berkley!” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Belle’s Room.  
**_(Belle is preparing to leave as Regina enters.)  
_**Regina:** “Hello.”  
**Belle:** “Hi.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Regina. I’m the Mayor of this town. Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
**Belle:** “That’s, uh, very thorough of you. Thank you, but I-I’m fine. I think I am. M-Mr. Gold’s getting me discharged. He believes he can help me remember who I am.”  
**Regina:** “Does he now? _(Bends down, pretending to pick something up, but she uses magic to summon a matchbook with the logo of the local bar– The Rabbit Hole:)_ What’s this, dear? Did you drop it?”  
**Belle:** _(Takes the matchbook:)_ “Don’t think so.”  
**Regina:** “Keep looking, dear.”  
**Belle:** _(Stares at the card for a few seconds:)_ “Wait. I know… I know what this is. I think I remember who I am.”  
**Regina:** “Well, I’m sure Mr. Gold will be thrilled.”

 **August’s Trailer.**  
_(Tamara surveys the mess in which August lives.)_  
**Tamara:** “Not much of a decorator. Then again, I guess a man made of wood doesn’t require much.”  
**August:** “You can see me? You believe?”  
**Tamara:** “Not only do I believe, but I can cure you.”  
**August:** “I don’t understand. What are you doing in Storybrooke? How is this even possible?”  
**Tamara:** “What I’m doing in Storybrooke doesn’t concern you. But I need you to do something.”   
**August:** “What could I ever do for you?”  
**Tamara:** “I need you to tell me everything you know about the people of this town. Who they were, their past lives, stuff like that.”  
**August:** “Why do you need to know that? Are you like us?”  
**Tamara:** “Magical? No. I’m quite human. But forget for a second why I’m here and who I am and instead ask yourself the more important question… How can this woman possibly cure me? Just tell me all that you know and I will give you what you seek.”  
**August:** _(Notices her ring:)_ “Neal. You’re the fiancée. Are you and Neal here for the magic? Are you two trying to take the magic from Storybrooke?”  
**Tamara:** “Neal has nothing to do with any of this. Okay? He knows as much as you do. Actually, now you know a lot more. So do we have a deal?”  
**August:** “I can’t tell you without knowing what you’re doing here.”  
**Tamara:** “Sure, you can. And you will. I know what kind of man you are… a man willing to do anything to save himself. And that’s what I’m offering, August. Salvation.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(The Queen’s henchmen continue to drag a disguised Regina through the streets.)_  
**Regina:** “I hired you a year ago. Despite your drunkenness. And you? You? I had you flogged last spring for lateness. How would I know that?”  
**Rivers:** “I’m not liking her any better.”  
**Berkley:** “Let’s cut off her head.”  
**Regina:** “Rumplestiltskin! _(A masked hero comes and fights these henchmen, eventually kicking them to the side, before unmasking herself as Snow White:)_ Rump… _Snow_ …” _(Regina faints.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Mary Margaret, Emma & Marco are in the woods on their way to August’s trailer.)  
_**Marco:** “This is all my fault.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Our children make their own decisions, Marco. You can’t blame yourself for anything that’s happened.”  
**Marco:** “Yes, I can. And you should blame me, too. The wardrobe I built for you. The one that transported Emma to this world—she did not go alone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Of course she did. The wardrobe only had enough magic to transport one person.”  
**Marco:** “No, that was a lie I made the blue fairy tell you. It had enough magic to transport two, and it did—your daughter… and my son… Pinocchio.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I could have gone with her? With Emma?”  
**Marco:** “There is no apology I could give that could ever make up for what I did. But I am so sorry.”  
_(Mary Margaret slaps Marco.)_  
**Emma:** “Mary Margaret. What are you doing? He’s apologizing.”  
**Marco:** “No, no, that’s okay. I deserve that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shocked at her own actions:)_ “No, that wasn’t me. Marco, I am so sorry. I’m not myself. You just made a mistake. I would have done the same thing for my child. I forgive you. You were protecting your son.”  
**Marco:** “No. I burdened him with a weight no child should have to bear, and I called it love.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Belle’s Room.  
**_(Mr. Gold comes in, but Belle is gone.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Nurse! Nurse! _(The nurse enters:)_ There was a patient here suffering from amnesia. Where is she?”  
**Nurse:** “Belle? She should still be here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So where is she?!”  
_(The nurse rushes from the room, presumably to find out what happened to Belle as Mr. Gold sees the matchbook with the Rabbit Hole on it.)  
_

**The Rabbit Hole.**  
_(Mr. Gold enters.)_  
**Bartender:** “Uh-yes, Mr. Gold?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Someone I care for has gone missing. Only thing she left behind was a matchbook to this vile joint.”  
**Bartender:** “Vile? Really? Yeah, okay… We could clean it up some.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t understand this. If you knew her, this is the last place she would go for.”  
**Bartender:** “Really not a fan of the Rabbit Hole, are you? Describe her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes. An accent you wouldn’t soon forget. Her name’s Belle.”  
**Bartender:** “Belle, are you sure? Cause that sounds an awful lot like Lacey.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Who the hell is Lacey?”  
_(Bartender points to_ _Lacey_ _. Mr. Gold sees a changed Belle, ordering shots and playing pool. He approaches her.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle?”  
**Lacey** **:** “Uh, name’s Lacey.”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Her name should be ‘Fast Eddie’ cause she’s a hustler. She’s hustling me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you- Do you remember me?”  
**Lacey** **:** “Guy who visited me in hospital. Sure I do. But now I remember who I am, and that’s Lacey. Now, if you’ll excuse me, you’re kinda in my shot. _”_

 **Outside August’s Trailer.  
** _(Mary Margaret, Emma & Marco come upon August’s trailer, but he is nowhere to be found_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Town Hall. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Mr. Gold enters to confront Regina.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What have you done with Belle?”  
**Regina:** “I’m sorry, do I look like a one-handed pirate with a pistol? You know who shot her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Stop playing games! She’s gone and now she’s someone else.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, you mean she has her memories back? You’re welcome.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not her memories, her curse memories.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, from the curse you gave me. You see, all I did was jog things back in place.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, undo it, bring her back.”  
**Regina:** “You know I can’t. She crossed the town line. Her old self is gone. These curse memories she has are now real. Lacey’s here to stay.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Any curse can be broken, dearie. Now you are gonna help me…”  
**Regina:** “Or what? You’ll kill me? No, you won’t.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, won’t I?”  
**Regina:** “You’re on your best behavior because of your son. You don’t want him to know who you really are, now do you? So I suggest you get used to Lacey.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “All right. I’ll find a way.”  
**Regina:** “Finding a way isn’t the problem, dear. We both know what is.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, true love’s kiss.”  
**Regina:** “And I don’t think our new resident feels the same way about you as you do her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then I’ll make her!”  
**Regina:** “There’s the charm that should easily woo a lovely young lady. She’ll most certainly fall in love with you at first sight. Oh wait, that didn’t happen, did it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She will, or I promise you, there will be suffering.”  
**Regina:** “Finally something we both can agree on. Good luck, Gold. _(He turns to leave:)_ Oh, and… Give my best to Lacey.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Snow White’s Makeshift Tent In The Woods.**  
_(Regina is startled when she awakens to Snow White dabbing her forehead with a warm towel.)_  
**Snow White:** “Don’t move. You need to lie still. You have a fever. A dirty blade will do that.”  
**Regina:** “Snow White.”  
**Snow White:** “What’s your name, honey?”  
**Regina:** “Uh… Wilma. My family works in the mills.”  
**Snow White:** “Nice to meet you, Wilma. You’re going to live, by the way.”  
**Regina:** “How long… _(Groans:)_ How long till I can get up?”  
**Snow White:** “Two days. Picked a good place for it, though. Fresh water, healing herbs, some not-bad hunting if you don’t mind killing the royal livestock, which I don’t.”  
**Regina:** “You don’t know how to do that. Oh, I… I mean, um… You were a princess.”  
**Snow White:** “Someone from another forest taught me. It’s a long story.”  
**Regina:** “There are people hunting for you. It’s dangerous for you to be here. Why are you helping a perfect stranger?”  
**Snow White:** “I’m going to bathe your wound. But it’s going to hurt, so just listen to me, okay? It’s easier if you’re distracted. When I was younger, the horse I was riding, it ran away with me. I was about to be thrown. I would have been killed. This woman, she had no idea who I was, she came charging in after me. She saved me. She risked her own life. It changed me. My mother always told me to keep goodness in my heart. And this woman proved that she was right. You okay?”  
**Regina:** “I’m good. I’m listening. It changed you?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes. It taught me that there can be this genuine selfless connection between people, even strangers. There. I’m done.”  
**Regina:** “What happened to her? The stranger?”  
**Snow White:** “She’s gone. Oh, but I hope she comes back someday.”   
_(Snow White leaves.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Outside The Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma, Mary Margaret and Marco have returned from the woods.)_  
**Emma:** _(Headed back to her office:)_ “Don’t worry, Marco, he couldn’t have got far. I’ll just grab the keys to a cruiser and we’ll head back out and look for him. _(August staggers out of the Sheriff’s Department, falling hard to the ground:)_ August! August!”  
**Marco:** _(Cradles August:)_ “Oh! My child. My boy. My boy. What happened to you?"  
**August:** “I’m so sorry, papa.”

_(Other townspeople begin to arrive, including David & Henry.)_  
**Marco:** “No. There is nothing to apologize for. Everything is gonna be all right.”  
**August:** “Emma?”  
**Emma:** “August.”  
**August:** _(Leans in to tell her something:)_ “Emma… She’s… _(Gasps:)_ She…”  
_(He dies.)_  
**Marco:** “Oh, no. _(Voice breaks:)_ Not again.” _(Sobbing.)_  
**Neal:** _(Appears:)_ “August?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. It can’t end this way. He was supposed to get a second chance.”  
**Neal:** “What happened?”  
**Emma:** “Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something. He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vain.”  
**Henry:** _(Under his breath:)_ “Brave… truthful… and unselfish. _(Normal voice:)_ Brave, truthful, and unselfish. Don’t you see what this means? That’s what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There’s still hope. We need The Blue Fairy.”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Runs in:)_ “I’m here, Henry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What does Henry mean?”  
**Mother Superior:** “I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco’s. If his actions today were indeed brave, truthful, and unselfish, then you’re right. There’s a chance I can do it again.”  
**Marco:** “Please, I beg of you. Try.”   
_(Mother Superior’s wand reverts August back into a real boy.)_  
**Pinocchio:** “Father?”  
**Marco:** _(Crying:)_ “Pinocchio. Look. Look.”  
**Pinocchio:** “I’m a real boy. I’m a real boy!”  
**Neal:** _(Tamara appears:)_ “Honey.”  
**Tamara:** “It’s… it’s true.”  
**Mother Superior:** “Do better this time, Pinocchio.”  
**Tamara:** “Pinocchio? That’s…”  
**Neal:** “Yeah.”

**Emma:** “Pinocchio? I have to ask you a question. I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something.”  
**Pinocchio:** “I… I don’t remember. If I did, I would be truthful. I promise.”  
_(Marco and Pinocchio leave as the_ _Charmings_ _have a group hug.)_  
**Neal:** “If you wanna head back to New York, I wouldn’t blame you. I know this isn’t what you signed up for.”  
**Tamara:** “What I signed up for… is you. I love you.”  
**Neal:** “I can’t believe how lucky I was to have met you.”  
**Tamara:** “We were both lucky.”

 **Land Without Magic. Past. New York. 2011.  
**_(Neal speaks with August as he sits on his motorbike.)  
_**Neal:** “It must’ve been a hell of a flight from Hong Kong. You’ve looked better.”  
**August:** “Well, I’ve felt better. I’m turning back to wood, Neal. Which means that Emma’s in Storybrooke.”  
**Neal:** “You’re going there, aren’t you?”  
**August:** “I gotta get her to break the curse to stop what’s happening to me.”  
**Neal:** “If she breaks the curse, my father’s gonna remember who he is and come looking for me.”  
**August:** “Flip side—you get to see Emma again.”  
**Neal:** “Not sure she wants to see me.”  
**August:** “You never know. When the curse is broken, I’ll send you a postcard.” _(Tamara is spying on them using a mirror. After witnessing this, she walks over to Neal, purposefully bumping into him, causing her to spill her coffee all over herself.)_  
**Tamara:** “Oh!”  
**Neal:** “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”  
**Tamara:** “It was me. I’m… I’m in a hurry. I’m late for work.”  
**Neal:** “Oh, here. You know what? Take my scarf. It’ll cover up the stain.”  
**Tamara:** _(Takes it and wraps it around herself:)_ “It’s perfect. Thank you.”  
**Neal:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Tamara:** “Thank you. I’m Tamara.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Loft.**  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _and Henry enter the loft. Emma goes to sit on the stairs.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry. _(Waves him over:)_ We gotta talk. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you about your dad. I promise I will never lie to you again. Just don’t push me away.”  
**Henry:** “I won’t.”   
_(The two embrace, leaving Mary Margaret and David alone downstairs.)_  
**David:** “Ready to tell me what’s going on?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes. But before I do, you have to promise you won’t get mad.”  
**David:** “That always means good news. I promise.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sighs:)_ “David… last week, I went to Regina’s house and confronted her.”  
**David:** “Are you… are you out of your mind?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You promised not to get mad.”  
**David:** “I’m not mad.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I can see that.”  
**David:** _(Reigning himself in:)_ “She could have killed you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know. That’s why I went… so she would kill me.”  
**David:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I couldn’t take the guilt over what I did to Cora. I could barely breathe. I told her to end it, and she ripped out my heart. And when she took it out, my heart, David… it has started to blacken because of what I did.”  
**David:** “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because telling you makes things real, and I needed to believe it wasn’t, that I could find a way to stop it, that redemption was possible.”  
**David:** “It is. Look at August.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But it cost him… everything.”  
**David:** “Oh. _(They hug:)_ You are not him, Mary Margaret, and you sure as hell aren’t Regina. Which means those are not the only two options. We’ll find another way. I know it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What makes you so sure?”  
**David:** _(Puts his hand on her heart:)_ “This does. And I know it better than anyone.”

 **Granny's Bed & Breakfast. **  
_(Tamara walks down a hallway and knocks on a door. As it opens, she smiles.)_  
**Tamara:** “So, I’m new in town and I heard that you’re the type of guy who’s looking to cause trouble. Am I right?”  
_(Slowly, the man behind the door is revealed. It is the D.A. Albert Spencer, also known as King George.)  
_**Spencer:** “Oh, absolutely.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White begins cooking the livestock she killed for her and ‘Wilma’ to eat. Regina wakes up, and Snow comes into the_ _mossen_ _tent.)_  
**Regina:** “Morning already?”  
**Snow White:** “We have one every day. Well, you look better. I think you slept off the last of it.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, I think I did. Mm. You don’t waste any time.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh. _(Listens:)_ Noises in the woods. Maybe a patrol. _(Begins packing up, hands Regina a weapon:)_ We stayed too long.”  
**Regina:** “You’re arming me?”  
**Snow White:** “Well, just in case. Her soldiers are ruthless. Stay behind me.” _(They go into the woods.)_  
**Regina:** “If the stories are to be believed, the Queen sent the huntsman to tear your heart out.”  
**Snow White:** “She did.”  
**Regina:** “How horrible. If you had her in front of you now… would you kill her for that?”  
**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Regina wants to hurt people. I think she’s in constant pain and is always looking to figure out whom to blame for it. We lived in the same household, and still, she could never see that I was on her side. She wanted revenge more than she wanted love. And I can’t imagine living that way. I want to be guided by love. So, no, I wouldn’t kill her.”  
**Regina:** “No one’s that generous. People aren’t that good.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, I think they are—even her. She’s just afraid to look vulnerable.”  
**Regina:** “You… you believe there’s good inside of her?”  
**Snow White:** “I know there is. I’ve seen it. I wish she’d give herself a chance to be that person again.”  
**Regina:** “You don’t think it’s too late for her?”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, I don’t think it’s too late for anyone.”  
**Regina:** “So if she… if she wanted to change, if she wanted to be a family again, if she… wanted to be good, would you forgive her for that? Would you let her back in?”  
**Snow White:** “If she really meant it, yes. I would love that. I wouldn’t mind a feather bed either, but neither one is happening. So there’s no use thinking about it. She wouldn’t offer.”  
**Regina:** “Well, sometimes people can surprise you.”  
_(They come upon piles of bodies in the village where Regina ordered her henchmen to ‘Do whatever it takes to find Snow White.’)_  
**Snow White:** “No.”  
**Regina:** “We’ve gone further than I thought.”  
**Snow White:** _(Voice breaking:)_ “These people are dead because… they helped me.”  
**Regina:** “No. You didn’t do this.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, I know. She did it. I take it back. It _is_ too late for her. I could never forgive her. There is no good in that woman. None. I was wrong. There never was.”  
**Regina:** “What about when she rescued you? The horse.”  
**Snow White:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Regina:** “Your story, about being saved.”  
**Snow White:** “I never said it was her.”  
**Regina:** “I read between the lines.”  
**Snow White:** _(Draws an arrow and points it at Regina:)_ “It was you. Regina, your dark magic is hiding you somehow, but it is you.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, it is me. But there is good in me.”  
**Snow White:** “If this is your idea of ‘good’… I want no part of it.”  
**Regina:** _(Tries to summon magic, but remembers that the disguise disables her from using magic:)_ “Damn. Rumplestiltskin!”   
_(Regina drops her sword, running off into the woods_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. The Next Morning. Present.**  
_(David drives Mary Margaret and Emma. They get out of the car.)_  
**Emma:** “Why are we in the middle of nowhere? Why aren’t you guys telling me what’s going on? Why the secrecy?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because you need to see it.”  
**Emma:** “Great. That always goes well for me. Listen, whatever it is, it can wait. August was trying to warn me about something… someone dangerous.”  
**David:** “Doesn’t matter.”  
**Emma:** “Why not?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because of this.”  
_(They enter the cloaked fields of magic beans.)_  
**Anton:** “Emma!”  
**Emma:** “Hey.”  
_(Anton jogs over and they hug.)_  
**Anton:** “Are you here to help? It’s not quite harvest time yet.”  
**Emma:** “Beans. You’re growing magic beans. That’s what you were up to when I was in New York? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
**David:** “We are telling you. We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother Superior, she cloaked the area. That way Anton can do what he does best.”  
**Anton:** “Actually, you haven’t seen me play darts. But, yeah, I do this pretty good.”  
**Emma:** “Um, Anton, don’t take this the wrong way, but w-why-why are you so…”  
**Anton:** “Small? Cora. She did some magic to make me human-sized. Kind of like it.”  
**Leroy:** “Enough lollygagging! Back to it.”  
**Anton:** “Wow. Dwarves really like to work. It’s great to see you, Emma.”

**Emma:** _(To Anton:)_ “You too. _(To Mary Margaret and David:)_ You want to use the beans to make a portal, to go back to the Enchanted Forest. That’s the real reason you didn’t tell me. What about Ogres and destruction and danger?”  
**David:** “We can fix all that. We did it before, we can do it again.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We can start over, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “So, you’ve changed your mind. You wanna go now, too.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not my mind. My heart. After what I did to Cora, I think restoring our land is the best way to mend it.”  
**David:** “It’ll be good for all of us, the whole family. Henry and you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re from there. You’re from there.”  
**Emma:** “No, this world is… my home.”  
**David:** “And it’s been nothing but cruel to you. If we go back, I think you might be able to have your happy ending.”

**Granny’s Diner.**  
**Granny:** “Ten bowls of chilli. No beans. You and the dwarfs got something against beans?”  
**David:** “Let’s just say we’ve had our fill over the past couple of weeks.”  
**Granny:** “What exactly are you boys up to, anyway?”  
**Leroy:** “Just a little landscaping.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Enters:)_  “Is this seat taken? You might want to run along. I need to chat to the Prince.”  
**David:** “It’s all right, Leroy. I got this. _(Leroy leaves:)_ What do you want to chat about, Gold?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina. She helped jog Belle’s memory.”  
**David:** “That’s good, then.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no. Wrong memories. She now thinks she’s a scantily-clad barfly named Lacey. She has a false life. As you did, under the curse with Kathryn. Only hers apparently involves a lot more alcohol.”  
**David:** “What do you want with me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I want to know how you did it. Even when both your heads were filled with false memories, David Nolan still won Mary Margaret’s heart.”  
**David:** “You want me to help you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I’m certainly not here for the over-praised lasagne.”   
_(Granny turns around and glares at Mr. Gold.)_  
**David:** “You got my wife to murder someone.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, someone who would have killed all of you. Look, if you don’t want to help, that’s fine. But if you do, for the first time ever, I’m gonna owe you a favour.”  
**David:** “All right. When Regina cursed Mary Margaret and me, there was still a sliver of Snow and Charming, the real us, inside.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So how do I bring back the real Belle?”  
**David:** “Show her the man she fell in love with.”

 **Storybrooke** **Harbor** **.**  
_(Emma sits waiting on a bench as Regina approaches.)_  
**Regina:** “Didn’t think I’d be hearing from you, Miss Swan.”  
_(Regina takes a seat.)_  
**Emma:** “Look, Regina, I know things have been tense since I got back from New York, but I should’ve told you about Neal myself. In fact, I was going to tell you, but I was kinda busy trying to stop you and your mother from killing me and my entire family.”  
**Regina:** “My son arrives home along with his father and the news that Rumplestiltskin is his grandfather. How exactly was I suppose to react?”  
**Emma:** “You should’ve trusted me.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “What is he doing here?”  
**Emma:** “Neal? Relax. He just wants to spend a little time with his son.”  
**Regina:** “Funny. He didn’t seem to want to spend time with him the first 10 years of his life. But then again, neither did you.”  
**Emma:** “He didn’t know, all right? And after Neal let me go to prison for him, I didn’t exactly feel like letting him know. Anyway, Neal’s not the problem.”  
**Regina:** “For you maybe. What if he decides he wants to take Henry to New York and the three of you decide to play happy families. Where does that leave me?”  
**Emma:** “Look, Henry has only just started forgive me for lying to him about his dad. Henry hates being lied to. That’s his trigger. Mine, is being abandoned by the people I love. So you have nothing to worry about as far as me and Neal are concerned.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, softens:)_ “Fair enough. So, if Neal isn’t the problem, what is?”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I know you think I’ve taken Mary Margaret’s side since Cora’s death. I haven’t been there for you and I’m sorry. After 28 years without a family or people I care about, I don’t want to lose any of it.”  
**Regina:** “You made your feelings about being put in the middle this feud clear a long time ago, Emma. I respect that.”  
**Emma:** “Good, because what I’m gonna tell you is delicate.”  
**Regina:** _(Cautiously:)_ “Okay…”  
**Emma:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “They’re growing magic beans in secret.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “David, Mary Margaret and the dwarves, they’re growing the beans on the outskirts of town. They’re planning on going back to the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Regina:** _(Understands:)_ “Without me?”

**Emma:** “I don’t know that for sure, but the fact that I’m the one telling you this makes me think that’s their plan, yes.”  
**Regina:** “And what, you’re going with them? _(Rising to her feet:)_ If you think I’m just going to let you take Henry-”  
**Emma:** _(Grabbing her arm and pulling her back down:)_ “Will you keep your voice down? I am the last person who wants to go back to that world. Except for maybe Neal. Look, I get why they want to go back - there’s no consequences in that land. My parents flat out told me this morning that if they can just rebuild their Kingdom, killing Cora won’t matter. Do you think I want Henry to grow up in a place like that? For better or worse, this world, the real world, is my home. And I thought, especially after the curse lifted, that we could all live here together in Storybrooke.”  
_(There is an uneasy silence between the two for a long moment.)_  
**Regina:** “You may never want to go back there, but Henry does. _(As Emma looks at her confused:)_ While you were trapped in the Enchanted Forest, Henry confessed to me that one of the reasons he wanted the curse broken was so that we could all return home. He wanted to ride horses and live in a castle.”  
**Emma:** “He’s eleven, of course he does. _(They share a smile. Seriously:)_ Look, I don’t know the full history between you and my parents and, frankly, I don’t care. All I know is that when you cast the curse, you made it so you were all still together. Which means that somewhere deep down inside, you thought there was a chance to reconcile.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I think you’re giving me just a little too much credit there, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “The point is, whether it’s the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke, we all go there together, or not at all.”  
**Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “All right. But shouldn’t you be telling David and Mary Margaret that as well?”  
**Emma:** “Trust me, they know how I feel. This feud is between you and them, it’s down to you three to work it out.”  
**Regina:** _(Leans in:)_ “Just tell me one thing. Did they know you were going to tell me about the magic beans?”  
**Emma:** “No. _(Regina nods:)_ I’m giving them the chance to show me that they’re willing to do things the hard way and not just cut and run when things get bad. _(Getting to her feet:)_ If, when you meet, they don’t mention the beans, I guess we’ll have our answer.”

 **The Rabbit Hole.**  
_(Belle is downing shots at the bar.)_  
**Keith:** “Another round for the lady. I’ve had my eye on you for a while.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Thank you. Not my type.” _(David and Mr. Gold enter the Rabbit Hole. Mr. Gold observes Keith and_ _Lacey_ _from a distance.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To David:)_ “You might want to wait outside.”  
**David:** “Yeah, yeah. Bad idea. _(Keith walks away from the bar and from_ _Lacey_ _:)_ Come on.”   
_(Mr. Gold and David approach_ _Lacey_ _. Mr. Gold takes a seat beside_ _Lacey_ _.)_  
**Lacey** **:** “Huh! Mr. Gold. You’re… uh… you’re back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “As are you.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Well, what can I say? Love the ambiance. _(_ _Lacey_ _takes a another drink from her glass, and turns around looking at the jukebox:)_ What the bloody hell is that? Let’s get some Panama goin’ on in here. _(She turns back to Mr. Gold:)_ You- uh… You like Van Halen? You’re a Hagar man, aren’t you? Huh?”   
_(She leaves the bar.)_  
**David:** “What are you doing?!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We have nothing in common.”  
**David:** “That doesn’t matter. You just… need a way in. Ask her out. Go on.”   
_(Mr. Gold approaches_ _Lacey_ _at the jukebox.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Uh… Lacey?”  
**Lacey** **:** “Yeah?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Now that you’re… back to your old self… Perhaps we could spend some time together.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Like a date?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, a date.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Well, you do know that I’m not this ‘Belle’ that you’re always talking about?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, of course.”  
**Lacey** **:** “I’ve heard about you, you know? People in town… They’re afraid of you, Mr. Gold.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t let that deter you. Give me a chance, please.”  
**Lacey** **:** _(She pauses in hesitation:)_ “Okay. Tonight. Granny’s. 8 o'clock.”   
_(_ _Lacey_ _exits, and David approaches Mr. Gold at the jukebox.)_  
**David:** “Not bad, Don Juan.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don Juan was nothing before he made his deal with me.”  
**David:** “Regardless, you got her to go out with you. Congrats.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. Now I just need her to fall in love with me.”

**Granny’s Diner. Night.**  
_(Mr. Gold and_ _Lacey_ _are on their date. Fidgety, Mr. Gold drops his menu and chuckles.)_  
**Lacey** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Are you- uh… Are you nervous, Mr. Gold?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No! No, of course not. I’m just… deciding what to have.”   
_(Granny approaches their table to take their order.)_  
**Granny:** _(She notices_ _Lacey’s_ _new look, from Belle to_ _Lacey_ _, and is shocked:)_ “What the hell happened to you?! You raid the back of Ruby’s closet?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Uh… Perhaps _Lacey_ and I could order. Two burgers, two ice teas, please.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Actually, I’m gonna go… Chicken parm and white wine. And make it the bottle.”  
**Granny:** “Alrighty! Comin’ right up!”   
_(She exits.)_  
**Lacey** **:** “I’ve never really been much of a burger girl.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, whatever you want, you shall have.”  
**Lacey** **:** “You know? You’re- You’re a classy guy, Mr. Gold. This is… not what I was expecting from you. Given all the… stuff people say about you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, that again! My reputation. What is it you hear?”  
**Lacey** **:** “Oh, just that, you know, you’re the most powerful man in town, and you got that power from being ruthless. And that when people cross you, they get… hurt. _(Granny returns to the table with beverages:)_ Thank you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(He reaches for the wine bottle to pour:)_ “I am simply a shop owner. And procurer of difficult-to-find objects. _(Finishes pouring_ _Lacey’s_ _glass, and puts the bottle down._ _Lacey_ _picks up the bottle and pours more wine into her glass:)_ People like to believe the worst in me, but Lacey, I would rather you believe the best.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Well, I just don’t get why people are scared of you. You know, I see a man who wouldn’t hurt anyone.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(He appreciates_ _Lacey’s_ _complement and smiles:)_ “Thank you, Lacey. I really needed to hear that. Especially now.“  
**Lacey** **:** “Well, you know what they say. You can’t tell what’s in a person’s heart until you truly know them. _(Mr. Gold appears dazed and accidentally tips over his ice tea:)_ Whoa! Did I say something wrong?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No! No, it’s just that… I-I knew someone once who said that exact same thing to me. Gosh, I’m so sorry. Your dress.”  
**Lacey** **:** _(Smiles:)_ “Don’t worry about it. I think it’s the perfect ending to be honest.“  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ending, what do you mean?”  
**Lacey** **:** "The only reason I agreed to go out with you was because I was trying to be nice. But that’s not me. That’s… that’s you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But that’s what you liked about me—the nice part of me, the—the good part.”  
**Lacey** **:** “This is still about Belle, isn’t it? Look, Mr. Gold, I’m sorry. She may have loved you. But I am not her.” _(Leaves.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, you’re not.”

 **Main Street. Outside Granny's Diner.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret drop the dwarves and Tiny at Granny’s Diner, while they drive off.)_  
**Leroy:** “Sure you don’t wanna grab some grub with us? Tiny’s buyin’.”  
**Anton:** “I am?”  
**Leroy:** “New guy always buys.”  
**David:** “You guys go ahead. We’re gonna… we’re gonna head on home. See you tomorrow!”  
**Anton:** “But I don’t have any money. No, really. I don’t even know that you guys do that.”   
_(Regina watches their car drive away and when she touches the ground, their tire tracks light up, allowing her to trace them. She drives her car along the tire tracks, until they abruptly stop. She waves her hand, and the invisibility spell is gone, revealing all of the magic beans that have been planted_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Harbor** **.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret are talking while, unbeknownst to them, a fisherman listens in.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “If, we’re going back to the Enchanted Forest, are we really going to leave Regina behind?”  
**David:** “She’s too dangerous to bring with us. We have to leave her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But… Henry won’t like it. She is his mother, despite all the horrors.”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret, those horrors will continue. Do you wanna give her another chance, because every time we do, she–”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She slips, I know. What do we do?”  
**David:** “Instead of a second chance, we give her a choice—come back, live out her days in Rumple’s cell, or stay here.”   
_(The fisherman who has been listening in is engulfed in magic smoke, revealing Regina in disguise.)_  
**Regina:** “Jail cell? I don’t think so.”  
_(Returning to the field and the magic bean crop, Regina walks amongst the beans and picks one up. She examines it with a unreadable expression_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Home.**  
_(Regina enters and finds_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _waiting for her.)_  
**Regina:** “Why didn’t you come when I called you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Sorry, dearie. Do I know you? I already have a maid. Promising girl, actually.”  
**Regina:** “You know who I am. You were supposed to come change me back.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Was I? I said you could call. Didn’t say I’d answer.”  
**Regina:** “Ugh!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh! Have the peasants no soap then?”  
**Regina:** “Will you just take this damn spell off me? _(Walks over to a mirror and yanks the covers off:)_ I want my magic back, and I wanna be able to get into my own damn castle, thank you very much.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Aw. Told you it wouldn’t be pleasant.”  
**Regina:** “You wanna hear you were right? Is that it? Huh? _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _waits eagerly:)_ Well, you were right.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I like that. Right about what?”  
**Regina:** “They’ll never love me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “So sad and yet so true. What are you gonna do now, then?”  
**Regina:** “Punish them. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _giggles and transforms her back to the Queen:)_ The Queen is dead. Long live… The Evil Queen.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(A waitress is handing Tamara a to-go bag for Neal.)_  
**Waitress:** “Here you go.”  
**Tamara:** “No mayo, right?”  
**Waitress:** “That’s right.”   
_(Tamara is about to leave when she crashes into Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “Ohh! I’m so sorry. I’m - He still hates mayo, huh?”   
_(While helping Tamara pick up her things, she finds a list with the names of nearly everyone in town and their respective_ _Storybrooke_ _counterparts.)_  
**Tamara:** “Avoids it like the plague.” _(Takes the list and puts it in her purse.)_  
**Emma:** “How are you doing here in Storybrooke? I mean, it’s a lot to take in.”  
**Tamara:** “Understatement. _(Both women laugh:)_ But, uh, I guess you know that better than anyone.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I guess it’s true. But I had Henry. He got me through it.”  
**Tamara:** “Yeah. Right. Neal’s doing the same for me.”  
**Emma:** “Even so, it’s pretty crazy here. If the world found out about this place, do you know what that would mean for Henry or Neal?”  
**Tamara:** “Look, Emma, you don’t have to worry. You can trust me.”  
**Emma:** “That’s good to know.”  
**Tamara:** “I’ll be seeing you later.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I’ll be seeing you.”   
_(Tamara exits.)_

 **Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Emma is talking, somewhat loudly, to Mary Margaret about what happened at the diner.)  
_**Emma:** “I’m telling you, Tamara is the ‘she’ August was trying to warn us about.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma! Shh!”  
**Emma:** “What? Don’t ‘Shh’ me!”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Lowered voice:)_ “Henry is upstairs. Look, I know this has been hard for you.”  
**Emma:** “No. This isn’t about me. This is about August. He died trying to warn us about someone. A woman. ‘She’. Tamara has a list of people who live here, what their fairy tale names are. Doesn’t that worry you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There could be a million different explanations for what you saw.”  
**Emma:** “We don’t know anything about her. And she lied to me. When she said I could trust her, she lied.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Your ‘superpower’ has been known to be unreliable, Emma. Especially when you’re emotional.”  
**Emma:** “For the last time, I do not have feelings for Neal! That was over a decade ago! I’m over it!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, that may be. But if you tell Henry that you think his dad’s fiancée may be up to something, then Henry’s gonna think that there’s a chance his parents could get back together. So keep it to yourself. Please. Till you know something more.”  
_(She exits. Emma then turns around to find Henry standing right in front of her.)  
_

**Henry:** “So… we’re back in business? I heard everything.”  
**Emma:** _(Shocked:)_ “I thought you were in the shower.”  
**Henry:** “Exactly. Operation Cobra’s back on. We’re investigating Tamara, right?”  
**Emma:** “Get your coat _._ ” _  
_

**The Bug.**  
_(Henry and Emma wait outside in Emma’s car.)_  
**Henry:** “Operation Cobra was about breaking the curse. This is about keeping Storybrooke secret. We need a new name.”  
**Emma:** “Operation Tiger.”  
**Henry:** “Why?”  
**Emma:** “I need a why? _You_ never need a why.”  
**Henry:** “I want something like the town, something that hides in plain sight. Something like a praying mantis.”  
**Emma:** _(Door bells jingle in distance:)_ “Oh! Duck. _(They duck:)_ Oh. No, it’s not them.”  
**Henry:** “Stakeouts are fun.”  
**Emma:** “Not usually. But this one? Yeah, kinda.”  
**Henry:** “I thought by now we’d be having adventures. Over there, you know? Riding horses, shooting bow and arrows.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, your mom mentioned that to me actually. Is that still something you want?”   
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “But, this is cool, too.”  
**Emma:** “So, if there was a way to… go back to the enchanted forest?”  
**Henry:** “Is there?”  
**Emma:** “No, don’t be crazy.”  
**Henry:** “There _is_. A way back. The—a bean or something. The giant brought it, didn’t he?”  
**Emma:** “You are a smart kid.”  
**Henry:** “That’s awesome! We could get, like, a castle—you, me, and Neal.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, hey, whoa. No way. That—we’re not—that’s not–”  
**Henry:** “Duck! _(They duck. Tamara and Neal leave the building:)_ Operation Praying Mantis is on.”

 **Granny's Bed & Breakfast. **  
_(Emma begins picking the lock of Neal and Tamara’s room.)_  
**Emma:** “Hang on. I almost got it.”  
**Henry:** “So once we find proof that Tamara’s evil, I guess the wedding’s off?”  
**Emma:** “Henry… Neal and I are not getting back together. You know that, right?”  
**Henry:** “I mean, once he’s single, it could happen. Thrown together, moonlight, wine…”  
**Emma:** “Listen to me, Henry. I am onto Tamara for other reasons, not because she’s with Neal, okay? _(Whispers:)_ Go. Go, go, go. _(Lock clicks:)_ Ah! Yes! Unh-unh! You gotta be the lookout.”  
**Henry:** “But—but what do I do? Whistle?”  
**Emma:** “No, that’s too obvious. You gotta hit the door. You know, like, just like… _(Thumps door:)_ like, kick it like you’re bored. Like… _(Kicks door twice:)_ Or, like, stumble into it. _(Thumps door:)_ Like, oh, I’m… you know? Just hit the door, okay?”  
**Henry:** “Hit the door.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”  
**Henry:** “Got it. Now go.”  
**Emma:** _(Emma begins sifting through Neal and Tamara’s things in the room. Coming up empty handed after searching their closet and under their bed, Emma hopes that a creaky tile in the floor will yield some evidence:)_ “Gotcha.”  
_(Outside the room, Henry sees Neal so he kicks the door.)_  
**Neal:** “Uh? Hey, Henry. What…”  
**Henry:** “Uh…”  
**Neal:** “Oh, hell no. I taught her that. Emma!” 

_(Neal and Henry enter the room.)_  
**Emma:** “So you weren’t here, and the door was open, and we just…” _(Sighs.)_  
**Neal:** “Emma, what’s–what’s this about?”  
**Emma:** “Tamara. I think she’s playing you.”  
**Neal:** “She’s playing me? How?”  
**Emma:** “I think she’s the ‘she’ August was trying to warn us about. I didn’t wanna tell you until I had proof.”  
**Neal:** “Oh. _(Chuckles:)_ Okay, yeah. Well, as long as you broke into our room to spare my feelings… Are you out of your mind?”  
**Emma:** “He warned us about a woman.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, which covers half the world. You roped the kid into this?”  
**Emma:** “She lied to me. Remember I had that thing with lies?”  
**Neal:** “You thought you had a thing with lies. I never bought it.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, you did. Listen to me, Neal. She’s got a list of fairy tale characters and who they are—whoever she’s gonna give that to could blow this whole town right open.”  
**Neal:** “Emma, I helped her make that list. It was to help her come to grips with this place. It’s not easy, you know? I mean, she’s trying to deal with it for me.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, I know what this looks like, but it isn’t that. Do I look like a jealous ex? Okay, maybe I’m crazy. But let’s find out. There’s a floorboard loose. It shouldn’t be. So let’s look under it. If there’s nothing there, fine. I back off.”  
**Neal:** “Okay. Yeah, sure. What the hell?”  
**Emma:** “A little help?”  
**Neal:** “Oh. Right.”   
_(Neal and Emma remove the floorboard, which contains nothing.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh.”  
**Neal:** “Listen. I know Tamara being here is a little awkward–”  
**Emma:** “Don’t. Henry, let’s go.”   
_(Emma and Henry leave.)_

**The Mayor's Office** **.**  
_(Regina is in her office studying the beans that she stole from the bean fields. She hears the door open, and turns to see Emma enter the office.)_  
**Emma:** _(Noticing the beans:)_ “Seriously?”  
**Regina:** _(Turning back to the beans:)_ “I overheard your parents talking and apparently I had two choices. I either go back to the Enchanted Forest and spend the rest of my life in Rumple’s old cell or they abandon me here in Storybrooke, alone.”  
**Emma:** _(Raises her eyebrows at this:)_ “Yeah, I guess that didn’t leave much room for discussion. _(Nods to the glass case containing the beans:)_ I assume those are all that’s left?”  
**Regina:** “Don’t worry. There are plenty here for everyone to return home if they wish to do so. But now they’ll have to go through me to get them.”  
_(Regina walks over to stand behind her desk and Emma follows.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry it had to come to that, but I’m glad I told you.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Emma:** “Now, seeing as you’re so good at finding out what people are hiding, I need you to do me a favour.”  
**Regina:** “Really?”  
**Emma:** “I need you to find out what Neal’s fiancee is up to. I don’t trust her.”  
**Regina:** “Imagine that.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, I told you I’m over Neal. It’s bad enough Henry thinks we’re going to get back together.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “He does?”  
**Emma:** “He… sorta came with me on a stakeout to check up on Tamara.”  
**Regina:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Oh, well I can’t imagine where Henry got that impression from. Isn’t that fabulous.”  
**Emma:** “I told him it wasn’t going to happen but now he’s got that into his head.”  
**Regina:** “Wonderful.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. So that’s why I need your help. If you could, I don’t know, use your magic - find out what she’s up to?”  
**Regina:** “I see. So you don’t mind me using my magic when it suits _your_ purposes?”  
**Emma:** “Regina, this concerns the whole town. Tamara’s got a list on everyone and their alter-egos. As Mayor I think you have a duty to-”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “And as Sheriff your duty is what, restricted to writing tickets for jay walking?”  
**Emma:** “No, but if I go after Tamara again then Henry’s gonna continue to think there’s a chance for me and Neal. _(Sighs:)_ I did the right thing telling you about the beans, now you owe me. _(Regina merely folds her arms:)_ Please?”  
_(The two women stare at each other a moment before the Mayor relents.)_  
**Regina:** _(Throwing her hands up:)_ “Fine… but only because I really like that shade of blue on you.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks down, then back up:)_ “Yeah? _(Regina nods:)_ Thanks. You know I really like that-”  
**Regina:** _(Cutting in:)_ “All right, Miss Swan, I said I’ll do it, let's not start anything we can’t finish here.”  
**Emma:** “Well, the way I remember things, you always managed to fin-”  
**Regina:** “Out, Emma. Now.“  
_(With a saucy smile and a wink, Emma turns and leaves, Regina shaking her head in amusement.)_

**The Bean Fields.  
**_(David, Mary Margaret and Leroy drive out to where all of their magic beans are being grown.)_  
**David:** “You know, when we get back, Leroy, we’re going to need your help restoring the palace.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s in pretty bad shape.”  
**Leroy:** “Cosmetic or a total tear down?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Burn down.”  
**David:** _(They discover the beans have been ravaged:)_ “No.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What happened here?”  
**David:** “The beans—they’re gone.”  
**Leroy:** “Nobody steals from a dwarf.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who would do this?”  
  
**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.**  
_(Tamara is walking down main street. In the distance Regina can be seen following her. As Tamara crosses the road, the mayor notices that she’s headed for the library.)_

 **Library. Interior.**  
_(As Tamara enters the library, she speaks to someone we cannot yet see.)_  
**Tamara:** "She’s coming. Get ready.”

**Outside Of The Rabbit Hole.  
**_(Keith runs up to Mr. Gold.)_  
**Keith:** “M-mister—Mr. Gold, I’m… I-I didn’t know that you two were still together.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Lacey and I? We’re not.”  
**Keith:** “Oh. _(Laughs:)_ Oh, so we’re good then, right? _(Laughs:)_ You’re ok with me having a go?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A go? You know, I have tried so hard to be on my best behavior. But I guess there’s no point now. _(Snatches Keith’s tongue from his mouth with magic:)_ So no one can hear you scream.”  
_(Attacks him with his cane.)  
_

**Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Neal comes to the loft, with Henry asleep and over his shoulder.)_  
**Emma:** “What, did you tranquilize him?”  
**Neal:** “I just gave him a couple bourbons. Kid’s a real lightweight.”  
**Emma:** _(Steps aside to allow them entry:)_ “Sounds like you guys had a full day.”  
**Neal:** “Spent most of it at the park. He’s getting pretty good with those wooden swords. _(Placing Henry on the couch to sleep:)_ I guess that makes sense, considering where his family’s from. _(Emma throws a blanket over him:)_ What?”  
**Emma:** _(Walks to the table:)_ “You ever thought about going back?"  
**Neal:** _(Follows:)_ “Back where?”  
**Emma:** “Home. _(Takes a seat:)_ Where we’re from.”  
**Neal:** “Uh… I spend most of my life trying to forget that place. I didn’t exactly have a fairy tale childhood. You know what I mean. Why do you ask?”  
**Emma:** “No reason.”  
**Neal:** “August came by the park today. He and Henry seemed to really hit it off.”  
**Emma:** “That is gonna take a while to get used to.”  
**Neal:** “You know, I gotta say, he’s actually a lot cooler as a kid. Steals less of my money.”  
**Emma:** “He’d be way cooler if he could remember what he was trying to warn us about before he got…”  
**Neal:** “Rebooted?”  
**Emma:** “Storybrooke isn’t safe? Isn’t safe from who?”  
**Neal:** “Well, he always had a knack for being cryptic. _(Inhales deeply:)_ Don’t worry about it. You’ll figure it out. If there’s one thing I know about you, you don’t stop till you find what you’re looking for _._ Least you know it’s not Tamara now, right?”  
**Emma:** _(Watches him a moment:)_ “Right.”

**Outside The Rabbit Hole.  
**_(Mr. Gold continues to beat Keith with his cane over and over again.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I should have done this to you a long time ago. _(_ _Lacey_ _appears and sees this:)_ Lacey.”  
**Lacey** **:** “So it is true then, what they say about you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. It’s all true.”  
**Lacey** **:** “You are… you are not who I thought you were. _(Chuckles:)_ And I’m glad. You really are as dark as people say.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Darker, dearie. Much darker.”  
_(Continues beating Keith with his cane.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Regina quietly enters the library and spots Tamara standing by the counter, her back to the door.)_  
**Regina:** _(Raising her hand as if to use her magic:)_ “I think you’ll find the library is closed.”  
_(As she closes in on Tamara, her hand is suddenly grabbed and her wrist cuffed.)_  
**Hook:** _(At Regina’s shocked expression:)_ “Startling, aren’t I? Some people say ‘striking.’ Hello, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Hook. How did you get back to Storybrooke?”  
**Hook:** “Well, you should know by now the one thing I excel at is surviving. It’s all about choosing your partners in crime wisely, you see.”  
**Regina:** “Partners?”  
**Hook:** “Well, Tamara here is more the lady with the plan, but I fancied it. And she did give me a ride back from New York after all. Do you, uh, know the third member of our crew? _(Tamara looks over and Spencer enters:)_ Well, they aren’t exactly fans of magic.”  
**Regina:** “Enough of this.”   
_(Tries to use her magic but fails.)_  
**Hook:** “Yeah, sorry. That’s not gonna work. Not anymore _._ ”  
**Regina:** “The cuff. You did something to it.”  
**Hook:** “No, Tamara modified it a little.”  
**Tamara:** “It’ll block your magic, but not for long.”  
**Spencer:** “Which is why we must move quickly. Bag her.”  
_(Tamara then puts a bag over Regina’s head_ _.)_

 


	26. Second Star to the Right and Straight On 'til Morning

**The Land Without Magic. Past.  
**_(_ _Baelfire_ _has just come out of the portal and takes a look at his new surroundings —London, England.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa? Papa? Papa!”  
_(A horse-drawn carriage rides by.)_  
**Man:** “Out of the road!”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _leaps out of the way as the carriage rides past. Then he notices a sign, which reads ‘Kensington Gardens.’)  
_**Baelfire** **:** “What is this place?”

 **Nineteenth Century London. Past.**  
_(Six months have passed._ _Baelfire_ _is now living on the streets, cold and hungry, when he eyes an open window to a wealthy family’s house. The scene then shifts to_ _Baelfire_ _inside the house, where he notices several loaves of bread and begins to eat, when an enormous dog barks from under the table and a girl enters.)_  
**Girl:** “Stop! _(Picks up a heavy figurine:)_ Who are you? What do you want?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Please, I don’t mean any harm. I was just…” _(Drops a loaf of bread.)_  
**Girl:** “Oh. You’re hungry. _(She hands him the tray of bread:)_ Here. Take as much as you like.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Really?”  
**Girl:** _(Laughs:)_ “Well, I’m not about to let you starve to death. What’s your name?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Bae.”  
**Girl:** “Bae? How unusual. I’m Wendy. Wendy Darling.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(In one of the bed and breakfast rooms at six A.M., Neal is in bed when he is woken up by Tamara, who is getting ready to go for a run.)_ **  
Neal:** “How about you sleep in just this once?” **  
Tamara:** “Marathon’s in three weeks. I have to train.”  
**Neal:** “Come back to bed. I’ll give you a workout.”  
**Tamara:** “I’ll see you later.” _(She kisses him goodbye and runs off.)  
_**Neal:** “Okay. Bye.”  
_(He attempts to go back to sleep when he overhears his father outside_ _.)_

**Outside The Rabbit Hole.  
**_(Mr. Gold is holding Dr. Whale under his foot while Lacey looks on.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Wait, wait, wait. No. If you won’t kiss it, you are gonna taste it anyway.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Come on, Gold. I didn’t do anything.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You stared at her, and I know how you think. So kiss… my… boot.” _(Neal appears and pulls Mr. Gold away.)_  
**Neal:** “What the hell are you doing?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Stand aside. This doesn’t concern you.”  
**Neal:** “No, go!” _(_ _Dr._ _Whale exits.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let go of me, son!”  
**Neal:** “I’m surprised you didn’t turn him into a snail?”  
**Lacey** **:** “A snail? What are you talking about?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Lacey, why don’t you go and wait for me in the shop? I’ll be along shortly.” _(He hands her the keys and she walks away.)_  
**Neal:** “You’re unreal, you know that? You spend years looking for me. I come to town. You disappear. You haven’t even bothered to meet Tamara.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why should I concern myself with her?”  
**Neal:** “We’re getting married!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s never gonna last. Not as long as you carry a torch for Emma.”  
**Neal:** “You know, you haven’t changed one bit. For a second, I thought you might have. I started to think, maybe you were worth my time. I guess I was wrong.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And yet, you’re still here.”  
**Neal:** “For Henry. Not you. As far as I’m concerned, you can stay the hell away from both of us.”

 **Town Hall. Mayor's Office.**  
_(Inside Regina’s office, David enters, his gun drawn. Emma enters soon after.)_  
**Emma:** _(Calls out:)_ “It’s okay. It’s clear.”  
_(Henry and Mary Margaret enter.)_  
**David:** _(Walking over:)_ “And here are the beans she stole from us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t get it. Why would Regina leave her office unlocked?”  
**David:** “Especially when she’s keeping the beans here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “ _Was_ keeping them here. They’re gone.”  
**Emma:** “Something’s not right.”  
**David:** “Maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Without Henry? I don’t think so.”  
**Henry:** “What if something bad happened to her?”  
**Emma:** “Security system says the last time someone was in the office was around 6:00 this morning. _(Presses a key to reveal the system was overridden:)_ They used an override code to get in.”  
**David:** “Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm?”  
**Emma:** “She wouldn’t.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You think someone else broke in and took the beans?”  
**Emma:** “Well, we haven’t found Regina anywhere and I haven’t heard from her.”  
**Henry:** “So something bad _did_ happen to her.”  
**Emma:** “We’re gonna find her, Henry. I promise.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There’s only one person who could overpower Regina.”  
**David:** “Gold.”

**Emma:** “He’s too busy with his new/old girlfriend. No, this wasn’t Gold. This was Tamara.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Haven’t you already gone down that road?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe not far enough. August was attacked the day Tamara came to town. I don’t think that was a coincidence.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Or, maybe it’s time for you to let it go.”  
**Emma:** “All right, fine. You wanna know why I suspect Tamara? Because I asked Regina to follow her last night and now she’s missing.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina? Why would she help?”  
**Emma:** “Because I told her about the magic beans, OK?”  
**David:** “Emma!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How could you do that?”  
**Emma:** “How could _you_ think of leaving her behind?”  
**David:** “Wait. We never said-”  
**Emma:** “Regina overheard you two talking. You were going to either lock her away or abandon her here, alone.”  
**Henry:** “You were?”  
_(Both David & Mary Margaret look guiltily over at Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Look, I asked her to follow Tamara because I knew you’d think I was just trying to break up Neal and Tamara if I kept following her. And I know she’s up to something.”  
**David:** “What if you’re wrong? If Regina’s in trouble, we can’t just drop everything else because of a hunch.”  
**Emma:** “Which is why we’re not gonna drop everything else. Go to Gold. I’m sure he has some kind of magic that can help locate Regina.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Where are you going?”  
**Emma:** “Back to Tamara’s room.”

**Inside The** **Storybrooke** **Cannery Co.**  
_(Tamara enters and finds Albert Spencer waiting for her in front of a window, through which we can see Regina strapped down_ _to_ _a table talking to Hook.)_  
**Spencer:** “Did you get into her office?”  
**Tamara:** “Yes and look what I found.”   
_(Shows him a pod full of magic beans.)_  
**Spencer:** “Are these what I think they are?”  
**Tamara:** “Magic beans. Neal told me all about them. They open portals.”  
**Spencer:** “Excellent.”  
_(Scene shifts as he enters the room with Regina and Hook, bringing with him a large electric device.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Hook:)_ “Whatever she’s offering you, it’s not worth it.”  
**Hook:** “Well, considering she’s offering to help me kill Rumplestiltskin, I’d say it is.”  
**Regina:** “And you actually trust her? You don’t even know who you’re working for.”  
**Spencer:** “Good morning, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “And what’s your part in all this, George?”  
**Spencer:** _(As he talks, he connects Regina to the machine:)_ “I have been promised my Kingdom back. To rule over a land unburdened by you magical freaks of nature.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “So that’s it. You realise the Ogres have returned? Good luck clearing them out without magic.”  
**Spencer:** “I still have people loyal to me in our land. It won’t take long to raise an army and rebuild my Kingdom to what it was. _(To Hook:)_ Look, would you mind lending me a hand? And, _(Chuckles:)_ preferably your good one?”  
**Hook:** “Sorry, mate. Gonna have to say no. When you’re interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, find me.” _(He exits.)_  
**Spencer:** “Well, I guess it’s just me and you.”   
_(Begins to turn the machine on, switch by switch.)_  
**Regina:** “Is that supposed to frighten me?”  
**Spencer:** “Well, it _should._ You see, my job is to make sure you don’t interfere with our plans. That cuff on your wrist will only work for so long, but if I can weaken you, keep you in a vulnerable state, then that buys us more time. And yes, it’s going to be unpleasant. Now, do you remember when you ceased trading with my Kingdom? This is your receipt.”  
_(The machine is now fully activated. We do not see Regina, nor what the machine is doing to her, but it is clear she is in pain_ _.)_

**Nineteenth Century London. Past.  
**_(Inside the Darling house, Wendy carries some food into a nursery room. She goes over to a cupboard, knocks, revealing_ _Baelfire_ _inside, and hands the food to him.)_  
**Wendy:** “I brought as much as I could.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “And your parents don’t suspect anything?”  
**Wendy:** “They’re grown-ups. They can’t see anything that’s not right in front of them.”  
**Man:** “We can’t, can we?”  
_(Wendy and_ _Baelfire_ _turn around, revealing Wendy’s mother and father, Mary and George Darling.)_  
**Wendy:** “Please, Father. Let me explain.”  
**George:** “How long have you been hiding in my house?”  
**Wendy:** “Only a few weeks, Father. He was hungry on the streets.”  
**George:** “I was talking to _him._ Where’s your family?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “My mother died. My father… He’s dead too. Look, I’m sorry. I-I’ll leave right away, sir.”  
**Mary:** “You’re not going anywhere. The streets are no place for a boy.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Please don’t send me to the workhouse.”  
**Mary:** “We’ll do nothing of the sort. You’ll stay… right here.”  
**George:** “What?”  
**Mary:** “Welcome to our home.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Neal is still in his guest room at the bed and breakfast when Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “I need to search your room, for real this time.”  
**Neal:** “You wanna tell me what this is about, Sheriff?”  
**Emma:** “Where’s your fiancée?”  
**Neal:** “She’s on a run. What do you think she did this time?”  
**Emma:** “Regina’s gone missing.” _(Begins looking in Neal’s closet.)_  
**Neal:** “And you think she… You’re still on Tamara? You’ve gotta be kidding me. She came to town to support me, her fiancé. She’s not a kidnapper.”  
**Emma:** “Where’d she go running?”  
**Neal:** “The same place she goes every morning—the woods.”  
**Emma:** “How long has she been gone?”  
**Neal:** “Couple of hours. Does it matter? She’s training for a marathon.”  
**Emma:** _(Finds sand on the closet floor:)_ “If she runs in the woods, then why’d she track sand in here?”  
**Neal:** “Maybe she likes to run along the beach instead. What does that prove?”  
**Emma:** “That she lied to you. If she lied about this, you can bet that she’s lied about other things too.”  
**Neal:** “Maybe she just likes to run on the beach.”  
**Emma:** “One way to find out.”

 **Nineteenth Century London. Past.**  
_(In the nursery at the_ _the_ _Darling family’s house, Wendy is staring out the window while_ _Baelfire_ _and her younger brothers, John and Michael, lie asleep.)_  
**Wendy:** “Psst! Psst! Bae! Come to the window.”   
_(He slowly gets up, still half asleep, followed by John and Michael.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “What is it?”  
**John:** “The Shadow? Is it coming to tonight?”  
**Wendy:** “Oh, I hope so.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “The what?”  
**Wendy:** “A few weeks ago, right about the time you got here, this… shadow—it came to the window. Only it’s not attached to a body. And it can do so many wonderful things, like change its shape and fly and travel between worlds. And do you know why? Because it has magic!”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(Alarmed:)_ “Whatever you do, promise me you’ll never open that window again. Promise me you won’t talk to that shadow.”  
**Wendy:** “Don’t be silly!”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Magic is dangerous. It always comes with a price.”  
**John:** “You’re just saying that ‘cause you don’t believe.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “No. I _do_ believe. That’s the point. I come from another land—a land where magic is everywhere.”  
**Wendy:** “Is that really true? Because that sounds wonderful.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “It isn’t what you think. Magic is the reason I left. I lost everything because of it.”  
**Wendy:** “Your mother and father.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Magic destroyed my family. I don’t want it to do the same to yours. If the Shadow comes back, promise me you won’t go anywhere near it.”  
**Wendy:** “All right, Bae. I promise.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(At the pawnshop, Mr. Gold and_ _Lacey_ _are drinking together when David and Mary Margaret intrude.)_  
**David:** “Sorry to interrupt the party.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I certainly don’t remember inviting you two. We’re closed.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not to us. We need your help. Regina’s missing and we think she may be in danger.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Just the way I like her. Now if you’ll excuse me—”  
**David:** “No, I don’t think so. Whatever your feelings about Regina are, you still owe me a favor.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To_ _Lacey_ _:)_ “Lacey, if you could excuse us, I have some business to attend to.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Make it quick.” _(Exits.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(While talking to David and Mary Margaret, he looks for something in his many drawers and cabinets:)_ “I’m sure I can whip up something to find Regina, but tell me, why do the Charmings want to help the Evil Queen?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because I owe her, after what I did to Cora.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience.”   
_(Reveals a small bottle containing a clear liquid.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “This is one of Regina’s tears.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why do you have one of Regina’s tears?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I do. This spell, however, requires _two_ tears.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You want one from me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, just think of a dark moment, dearie, something bleak and hopeless. I know you have a few. _(Mary Margaret sheds a tear into the bottle:)_ Perfect. Now, when you drop this into your eye, you will be connected to Regina wherever she is. Whatever she sees, you’ll see, whatever she feels, you’ll feel.”  
**David:** “How long does the spell last?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Long enough to lead you to her. And with that, I’ve fulfilled my end of the bargain. Goodbye.”  
**David:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Always a pleasure.”   
_(He and Mary Margaret exit, and_ _Lacey_ _enters.)_  
**Lacey** **:** “So it’s uh, _(Clears throat:)_ so it’s true? I heard everything. You, uh, you really can do magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I think you might want to pour yourself another drink.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Hm.”

 **Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(David and Mary Margaret have returned to the apartment.)  
_**David:** _(Holding the bottle from Mr. Gold:)_ “You don’t have to do this, you know. You’ve been through enough already.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s exactly why I do have to do it. My heart is dark because of what I did to Regina. If I can help find her, if we can save her, maybe it’ll help let some of the light back in.”  
_(David sighs and drops the contents of the bottle into his wife’s eye. At first, she seems fine, but then she nearly collapses in pain. She then begins to feel what Regina is feeling—pain, unlike any other. Mary Margaret screams in agony.)_  
**David:** “MARY MARGARET!”

**Nineteenth Century London. Past.**  
_(In the Darling family’s nursery room, Mary has just said good night to the children, and they are all now fast asleep—except Wendy, who is staring out the open window.)_  
**Wendy:** “Bae! Look! It’s him, the shadow!”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(Goes to the window, alarmed to see the Shadow has indeed arrived:)_ “No, No, Wendy, get away from there.”  
**Wendy:** “You don’t have to be afraid. He doesn’t want to hurt us. He’s from another land—a land with magic, but it’s… different from where you came from.” _(The Shadow gives his hand to Wendy, she accepts.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Wendy, please, don’t listen to him.”  
**Wendy:** “It’s called Neverland. And there are no grown-ups there, and children never grow old. And we can do anything we want, even fly!”   
_(She begins to leave into the sky with the Shadow, but_ _Baelfire_ _grabs her by her other hand to prevent it.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “It’s a trick. Don’t go with him. You don’t need magic! You have a family right here. That’s the only thing that matters!”  
**Wendy:** “This is what I’ve always dreamed of. You just don’t believe.”   
_(Wendy slips her hand out of_ _Baelfire’s_ _and flies away into the night sky with the Shadow.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Wendy! Wendy!”   
_(She disappears into the night with the Shadow.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Along a beach shoreline, Neal and Emma are searching for Tamara and Regina.)_  
**Neal:** _(Jokingly:)_ “So, ah, where do you think she’s hiding Regina, in a sandcastle?”  
**Emma:** “They have to be somewhere.”  
**Neal:** “Emma, you’re letting your emotions getting in the way of your judgement.”  
**Emma:** “Do you really think this is all about me trying to break up you and Tamara? What do want to hear, Neal? That it killed me that you never came looking for me even once I was locked up?”  
**Neal:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “That it didn’t hurt that you found Tallahassee with someone else?”   
_(Just then, Tamara jogs up.)_  
**Tamara:** “Neal?!”  
**Neal:** “Hey!”  
**Tamara:** “Hey. What are you doing down here?”  
**Neal:** “We were, we’re just—I thought you go running in the woods?”  
**Tamara:** “Yeah, I start in the woods but then I run along the beach. Is everything alright?”  
**Emma:** “Regina’s missing.”  
**Tamara:** “Oh my god. That’s terrible.”  
**Emma:** “I thought maybe she was down here but I was wrong.”  
**Tamara:** “Well, I’m sure she’ll turn up somewhere. Let me know if I can help at all. See you later.” _(She gives Neal a kiss and continues running.)_  
**Neal:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “I think I should go.”  
**Neal:** “I wanted to go to jail for you.”  
**Emma:** “Neal.”  
**Neal:** “It kills me I let August talk me into letting you go.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t want to hear it.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, but I have to say it. I wanted to look for you. I just—I, I was too afraid.”  
**Emma:** “Of what?”  
**Neal:** “That you would never forgive me. ‘Cause I never forgave myself. There hasn’t been a day that’s gone by that I don’t regret having left you. I’m sorry, Emma, for everything.”  
**Emma:** “Me too _._ ”

**Inside The** **Storybrooke** **Cannery Co.  
**_(Tamara returns while Spencer continues torturing Regina.)_  
**Tamara:** “Everything’s taken care of.”  
**Spencer:** “They bought it?”  
**Tamara:** “As far as Emma and Neal are concerned, I’m just running along the beach. How are things going with _(Sarcastically:)_ the Queen?”  
**Spencer:** “I’ll have her mewling like a kitten before too long, right, Regina?”  
_(He turns the machine on again, this time even more powerful and painful than before. She groans in excruciating agony until Spencer turns it off, though she is still extremely weak.)_  
**Regina:** “You have no… idea who you’re dealing with.”  
**Tamara:** “Actually, no, you have no idea who _you’re_ dealing with.”  
**Regina:** “A fool in over her head who goes around stealing magic.”  
**Tamara:** “Stealing magic. _(Chuckles:)_ That’s what you think I’m here to do? I’m here to destroy it. Magic does not belong in this world. It’s unholy. I’m here to cleanse this land of it.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You think you can destroy magic? Just the two of you?”  
**Spencer:** “Well, I’m up for giving it a good try. Magic destroyed my life. My wife drank a potion that left her barren. The magical Imp replaced my son James with that defective Charming, which lead to the loss of my Kingdom. So, if it’s a choice of continuing to live amongst abominations like you or destroying you all, I know my answer.”  
**Regina:** “This little quest of yours, to cleanse the world of magic, it won’t work.”  
**Tamara:** “No, of course it will. Do you think that Storybrooke was the first time that magic has crossed over? Magic has been doing its damage for a long time. And people like us—we’re here to stop it. _(Tamara pulls an object from her pocket and holds it up:)_ Once this stone is activated it’ll destroy all the magic in this land. _(Regina’s eyes widen in horror:)_ We’ve done it before, and we’ll do it again.”  
_(Tamara nods and Spencer turns the machine back on.)  
_

**Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(David is helping his wife recover from the literal shock of her shared experience with Regina.)  
_**David:** “Mary Margaret? Are you okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(In a weak whisper:)_ “It was awful. The worst pain I’ve ever felt. Wherever Regina is, she’s powerless. She can’t fight back.”  
**David:** “Could you—could you see where she was? Could you see who was keeping her there?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I just remember… pain… _(Whispers:)_ and screaming.”  
**David:** “Okay, okay, okay. Concentrate. The smallest detail might lead us to her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “I don’t know. Oh, my hands were tied down. And my legs… _(Breathing heavily:)_ It was cold and… It smelled weird, like… sardines. _(Shakes her head:)_ I don’t know. I wish I could remember more.”  
_(Mary Margaret falls into David’s arms.)_  
**David:** “Shh, shh.”

**Storybrooke Docks** **.  
**_(At the docks, Emma is talking to David on the phone while she and Neal walk together.)_  
**Emma:** “So she didn’t see anything?”  
**David:** “Uh, not much. She could sense Regina was in pain. It was cold. She was strapped down. She said she could smell sardines.” _(Suddenly, Emma eyes a building by the docks—_ _Storybrooke_ _Cannery, Co.)_  
**Emma:** “Get down to the docks right now. _(To Neal:)_ I was right. Tamara was not down here for a run. She was in there, with Regina.”

 **Nineteenth Century London. Past.  
**_(It is early morning in the Darling house._ _Baelfire_ _wakes up to the sound of someone landing on the windowsill where he fell asleep. He looks up to see Wendy has returned.)  
_**Wendy:** “It’s all right. It’s just me.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I thought I’d never see you again.”  
**Wendy:** “How long was I gone?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Just… the night.”  
**Wendy:** “It felt like so much longer. As though time works differently in Neverland.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “So… what was it like over there?”  
**Wendy:** “It’s an island, where there are no grown-ups to tell you what to do, but there are mermaids and fairies and all sorts of mystical creatures.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Then why did you return?”  
**Wendy:** “Because when night fell, that’s when all the children started to miss their parents, and cried through the night.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Well, why don’t they go home?”  
**Wendy:** “The Shadow won’t let them. There’s a reason it’s called Neverland. Because once you set foot on its soil, the Shadow never let’s you leave.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “H-how did you escape?”  
**Wendy:** “He let me go. Because he didn’t want me. He wanted a boy. He’s coming back tonight to take one of my brothers in my place. You said magic was bad, and you were right, Bae. It’s going to destroy my family.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “No. I won’t let anything bad happen to you or this family.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(In the pawnshop, Mr. Gold is showing_ _Lacey_ _his potions and other magical items.)_  
**Lacey** **:** “So why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because magic always comes with a price. It tends to drive away the people I care about most.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Well, then you’ve been caring about the wrong people. What else can you do?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Summons a diamond necklace out of thin air and puts it around_ _Lacey’s_ _neck:)_ “Anything. There are many perks to being the Dark One.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Immortality being one of them, right? _(He nods:)_ Could you, uh, could you keep me young?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah.”  
**Lacey** **:** “ 'Cause, uh, 'cause then we can be together forever. Nothing can keep us apart. _(He remains silent:)_ What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “There is one thing.”  
**Lacey** **:** “What is it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Immortal means to live forever, it doesn’t mean one can’t be killed. There was a prophecy that… someone might be my undoing.”  
**Lacey** **:** “Do you know who this someone is? _(He nods:)_ Then get rid of them. Stop them.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s complicated. Something’s standing in my way.”  
**Lacey** **:** “I thought you were a man who would never let anything stand in his way.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I am.”

**Inside The** **Storybrooke** **Cannery Co.**  
_(Emma and Neal are sneaking through the building. Emma is holding a gun.)_  
**Emma:** “Sure you wanna be here?”  
**Neal:** “I’m not gonna leave you alone in this place.”  
**Emma:** “If something does go down with Tamara I need to know you have my back.”  
**Neal:** “Emma, if Tamara is hiding Regina here in her evil lair by the docks, yeah, I got your back. “  
_(They both hear a clatter ahead and cautiously run up to investigate. As Emma rounds a corner with her gun drawn, she runs into David, also holding a gun, and Mary Margaret. Both Emma and David lower their weapons with relief.)_    
**Emma:** “What the hell, guys?”  
**David:** “Here, _(Hands Emma a Walkie-Talkie:)_ so that doesn’t happen again.”  
**Emma:** “You and Mary Margaret take the basement, we’ll search the main floor. Regina’s gotta be here somewhere.”   
_(David nods and walks off with Mary Margaret. Emma and Neal continue walking cautiously. Transition to a view of a security camera screen watching Emma and Neal.)_  
**Tamara:** “Time to go. _(She grabs a few things, then knocks on a window to an adjacent room where Spencer is torturing Regina. Spencer walks over to her:)_ They’ve found us.”  
**Spencer:** “Who? Emma and Neal? I thought that you took care of them!”  
**Tamara:** “Yeah, so did I. Keep her restrained as long as you can then meet me at the rendezvous point when you’re done.” _(Leaves the room.)_  
**Spencer:** _(Turns a dial on the machine:)_ “I’m moving up the timeline. _(As he is turning on the machine, Regina looks worried:)_ Because as soon as you realise what we’re planning, the weaker you are, the better our chances.”  
_(He turns to the machine and is about to activate it…)_  
**Regina:** _(Weakly:)_ “Wait.”  
**Spencer:** _(Turns to face Regina:)_ “What is it?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles slowly:)_ “When I get out of here, I won’t need a machine to torture you _._ ”   
**Spencer:** “Then I’ll just have to make sure you never leave this place.”  
_(Spencer slams a button on the machine and Regina screams in agony.)_

**Nineteenth Century London. Past.**  
_(It is late at night in the Darling nursery. Mary Darling is wishing her children goodnight.)_  
**Mary:** “Good night, my treasures.”  
_(Mary turns out the lights and leaves the nursery. As soon as she does,_ _Baelfire_ _sits up in bed.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “We have work to do.”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _pulls out a basket filled with several assorted items and he, Wendy, John, and Michael set to work preparing for the arrival of the shadow. They arm themselves, light oil lamps with_ _Baelfire_ _putting the box of matches into his pocket, put jacks on the windowsill, and finally lock the window.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Okay. Don’t worry. The shadow’s not taking anyone tonight.”  
**Wendy:** “Thank you, Bae.” _(She gives_ _Baelfire_ _a hug.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “You can thank me in the morning. Okay, everyone to their beds.”  
_(The children all go to their beds when, suddenly, the oil lamps and the fireplace are blown out one by one.)_  
**Michael:** “Bae…”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Don’t be frightened. _(The house starts to shake and the dog starts barking:)_ The Shadow! He’s here! _(The window opens by itself, letting a gust of wind into the house:)_ Get in the crawlspace! Come on, let’s go!”  
_(The children hurry towards a small crawlspace in the corner of the room as the Shadow glides in.)_  
**Wendy:** _(In the crawlspace with_ _Baelfire_ _:)_ “Wh-wh-where’s Michael?”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(Looking out of the crawl space:)_ “Michael…”  
**Wendy:** “Oh!”  
_(Michael is still in the nursery staring up at the Shadow as it floats closer and closer towards him. The Shadow extends its hand to Michael as the other children watch.)_  
**Wendy:** _(To Michael:)_ “Don’t do it! Don’t go with him!”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(Under his breath:)_ “Michael. _(Runs over to Michael and pushes him away from the Shadow:)_ Michael, step back. _(Turns around to face the shadow:)_ You want him? Take me instead!”  
**Wendy:** _(Runs out from the crawlspace:)_ “Bae! No!”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(To Shadow:)_ “You have to promise never to bother this family again!”  
**Wendy:** “No, Bae you can’t!”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(To Wendy:)_ “I won’t let magic destroy this family. This is the only way. You have to let me go.”  
_(Wendy, John and Michael look on, horrified, as the Shadow takes_ _Baelfire’s_ _hand and begins to lift him out of the window. Wendy finally grabs_ _Baelfire’s_ _other hand.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** _(Looking back to Wendy:)_ “Thank you, Wendy. For making me a part of your family.”   
_(His hand pulls free of Wendy’s as the Shadow succeeds in pulling him out of the window.)_  
**Wendy:** “Bae! _(Runs to the window:)_ Bae!”  
_(Wendy, John, and Michael look on, helpless, as the Shadow ascends higher and higher with_ _Baelfire_ _in tow. After one last shot of the Darling children, transition to_ _Baelfire_ _being flown over the London rooftops, coming dangerously close to several chimneys. The skyline opens up to reveal one last look at Big Ben before the Shadow makes a course for the second star to the right, which glimmers in the distance.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Inside The** **Storybrooke** **Cannery Co.  
**_(Spencer slams a button on the machine while Regina moans in pain.)_  
**Spencer:** “You feel that, Regina? That’s the end of you! _(Slams the button again as Regina groans and convulses on the table. Finally turns the machine off as Regina collapses onto the table. Turns to her:)_ Now you’re never gonna hurt anyone. Ever again.”  
_(Turns to start the machine again, but is interrupted by David bursting into the room, who fires several warning shots at the machine.)_  
**David:** “Don’t move! _(Approaches Spencer.)_ You?” _  
_**Spencer:** _(Calmly:)_ “You don’t have it in you.” _  
(Spencer turns and makes a bolt for a side exit. As David is about to pursue, Mary Margaret enters.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David! _(David turns:)_ We can’t leave her! She’ll die if we don’t get her help!” _(Begins untying Regina.)_  
**David:** _(Stows his gun and begins to help Mary Margaret:)_ “We gotta get her to Mother Superior. _(Over walkie-talkie:)_ Emma? You gotta block the exits.”

 **Elsewhere.**  
_(Emma is walking with Neal on the main floor.)_  
**Emma:** _(Over walkie-talkie:)_ “Already on it. You guys all right?”  
**David:** _(Over walkie-talkie:)_ “Oh, we’re fine. We found Regina, with Spencer. He’s coming your way.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns to Neal, confused:)_ “Albert Spencer? The D.A.?“  
**Neal:** “So I was right. It wasn’t Tamara.”  
_(Just as Neal and Emma are about to walk away, Tamara walks up behind Emma and hits her over the head with a pipe. Emma cries out in pain_ _and_ _collapses to the floor_ _.)_

**Tamara:** “Actually, _(Grabs Emma’s gun from the floor:)_ it was. _(She cocks the gun and points it at Neal:)_ I just had some help.”  
**Neal:** _(Bewildered:)_ “What are you doing, Tamara?”  
**Tamara:** “I have to keep magic out of this world, Neal. It doesn’t belong here. You more than anyone should understand that. It’s a poison.”  
**Neal:** _(Whispers:)_ “You’ve been lying to me. _(Raises voice:)_ How long have you been lying to me?”  
**Tamara:** “This is more important than any-”  
**Neal:** _(Now shouting:)_ “How long?”  
**Tamara:** _(Calmly:)_ “Since the beginning. Since I spilled coffee on you.”  
**Neal:** _(Shaking head:)_ “It wasn’t an accident. You planned it all, none of it was real.”  
**Tamara:** “Neal, you’re a good man. I know that. So please try to understand, I had a job to do, an important one, one I think you can agree with.”  
**Neal:** “You never loved me.”  
**Tamara:** “No.”  
**Neal:** _(Pauses for a second and then approaches her:)_ “I can’t let you leave here, Tamara.”  
**Tamara:** “Neal, please don’t make me… _(She shoots him in the chest and Neal falls to the floor. She approaches him, this time with the gun aimed at his head:)_ I’m sorry Neal.”  
**Emma:** _(Running up beside Tamara:)_ “You should be. _(Kicks the gun out of Tamara’s hand. A fight between Emma and Tamara ensues, resulting in Emma knocking Tamara to the ground. Emma then runs over to the dropped gun and points it at Tamara. Out of breath:)_ It’s over.”  
**Tamara:** _(Pulling a small item out of her pocket:)_ “No, it’s not. _(Throws magic bean onto the floor by Emma’s feet. A portal starts to open where the bean lands. Emma tries to escape the portal by climbing onto an adjacent pipe on the wall. However, the pipe begins to bend under her weight, causing her to drop closer and closer to the gaping portal.)_ Bye.” _(Tamara leaves as Emma is lowering closer and closer into the portal. Neal slowly struggles to stand.)_  
**Emma:** “Aaahh!”  
**Neal:** _(Standing next to the edge of the portal vortex:)_ “Emma! _(Emma slips off the pipe only to have Neal catch her and pull her to safety:)_ I got you!”  
**Emma:** _(Looking at Neal’s wounds:)_ “We gotta get you to a hospital! _(The floor suddenly collapses beneath Emma and Neal:)_ Ahh! _(Emma catches Neal by the hand as she is hanging onto the edge of the hole where the portal has opened:)_ Neal!”  
**Neal:** “Emma! _(Emma is clearly struggling to hold Neal:)_ You can’t hold both of us!”  
**Emma:** “I’m not letting go of you!”   
_(She tries unsuccessfully to crawl up to safety.)_  
**Neal:** “You have to!”  
**Emma:** “Neal, you’re shot! If you fall through that portal you’ll die, no matter what world you land in!”  
**Neal:** “I know! But Emma, this is my chance to do the right thing! Henry needs you!” _(Neal gives Emma a smile before he lets go and falls into the portal below.)_  
**Emma:** _(Screaming:)_ “No!”   
_(Looks on in horror as the portal dissipates revealing a deep dirt hole beneath the floor. Emma takes one last look and collapses to the floor.)_

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(In Mary Margaret’s apartment, Mother Superior holds her wand over Regina, who is unconscious, as David and Mary Margaret look on. The black cuff on Regina’s wrist dissolves.)_  
**Mother Superior:** “Now that the cuff is off, she’s gonna be okay. Given time and rest. Her magic will return.”  
( _Emma enters the room looking dazed and forlorn.)_  
**David:** _(Walking over to her:)_ “What happened?”  
**Emma:** “Regina, is she…?”  
**David:** “She’s going to be fine. _(Seeing the look her face:)_ What is it?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Where’s Neal?”  
**Emma:** _(Looking stunned:)_ “He’s gone. _(David and Mary Margaret’s faces drop:)_ Tamara killed him.”   
****

**Neverland. Past.**  
_(The Shadow is still flying with_ _Baelfire_ _in its grasp. It is headed towards an island in the middle of a rough ocean: Neverland. The sounds of crying children are heard, emitting from the island.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Neverland? _(He starts to flail against the Shadow:)_ No! No, you’re not taking me there!”  
( _Baelfire_ _grabs the box of matches from his robe pocket and lights one near the Shadow, which drops him immediately._ _Baelfire_ _falls into the ocean below with the Shadow in pursuit. Once_ _Baelfire_ _is under the water, the Shadow circles a few times, searching for him, then flies off._ _Baelfire_ _floats up to the surface, unconscious. Suddenly, a light is cast on_ _Baelfire_ _and a rope is thrown to him, as the sounds of several men are heard._ _Baelfire_ _is dragged onto a boat and coughs up water, regaining consciousness.)_  
**Man:** “Good lad. Get the sea out of your lungs.”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(Looking up:)_ “Who are you?” _(Sees Hook and_ _Smee_ _.)_  
**Hook:** “The name’s Hook. Captain Hook. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, my boy.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(In Mary Margaret’s apartment, David is comforting Emma.)_  
**David:** _(Rubbing Emma’s shoulder:)_ “Emma, I’m so sorry.”  
**Emma:** _(In shock:)_ “How… am I gonna tell Henry?”   
_(David gives Emma a kiss on the head. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret is tending to Regina, placing a cloth on her forehead. David walks over as Regina wakes up.)_  
**Regina:** _(Disbelieving:)_ “You… you saved me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes.”  
**David:** _(Walking over:)_ “You really think we’d let you die? _(Regina starts to cry:)_ Despite our differences, we’re family.”  
**Regina:** _(Stops crying:)_ Where is she? _(David looks confused:)_ Where’s Tamara?”  
**David:** “Both she and Spencer got away.”  
**Regina:** “So they still have it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Worried:)_ “Still have what?”  
**Regina:** “Something that will destroy Storybrooke. I don’t know what it was exactly, but she said that once it’s triggered we’re all doomed.”  
**David:** “How can that be?”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(In disbelief:)_ “No.”  
**Regina:** “They’ve taken the beans. I believe they’re going to activate this thing and then open a portal and leave town before Storybrooke is blown off the map.”

**Neverland. Past. On The Jolly Roger.**  
_(Captain Hook is looking at a picture of_ _Milah_ _when one of his crew mates, William_ _Smee_ _, approaches.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Milah was quite beautiful, wasn’t she? Don’t worry, Captain. You’ll avenge her. No matter what it takes, I know you’ll find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Hook:** _(Folding the picture and putting it away:)_ “Mr. Smee, what news of the day’s catch? The boy we yanked from the sea.”  
**Smee** **:** “He’s still asleep. A bit waterlogged and smells of catfish, but he’ll live.”  
**Hook:** “Where do you suppose he came from? There aren’t many other ships in this area, and his clothes are certainly not of this land.”  
**Smee** **:** “What if the boy belongs to  _him_? The ones he kidnaps from the other world. I’d bet my rations on it.”  
**Hook:** “Indeed. But could we be so lucky?”  
**Smee** **:** “Lucky? He’ll be looking for us. He knows this land better than we do.”  
**Hook:** “Mr. Smee, are you not a connoisseur of rare and valuable objects? If we return the boy to him, it could be the very key to our survival in Neverland. _(Scene shifts to another part of the ship, where_ _Baelfire_ _is:)_ Ahoy there. Aren’t you lucky to be alive?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Lucky? I’m a prisoner of pirates in a land cursed with magic.”  
**Hook:** “Well, most children think they’ve found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland’s magic. Why else leave home in the first place?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I came so a family I loved could live.”  
**Hook:** “Well, aren’t you quite the hero?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “What would you know about that? Pirate.”  
**Hook:** “A pirate saved your scrawny bones from the curse of the mermaids.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “A pirate killed my mother and tore apart my family.”  
**Hook:** “What about your father?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “He left me. He’s a coward.”  
**Hook:** “What’s your name, boy?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I don’t have to answer _you_.”  
**Hook:** “Ooh. But I can make you. But to prove to you that not all pirates are as you fear, I’ll simply ask again- what’s your name?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Baelfire.”  
_(Hook recoils at the name, he turns and glances at_ _Smee_ _before grabbing a blanket and handing it to the boy.)_  
**Hook:** “Welcome aboard, Baelfire. It’s a pirate’s life for you.”

**A Park In** **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Henry is on a swing while Granny supervises. Mr. Gold watches Henry from a distance and notices that should the rope of the swing break, his grandson would be killed by sharp rocks nearby. Mr. Gold begins to magically fray the rope when Emma, Mary Margaret, and David arrive in David’s car.)_  
**David:** “Gold. What are you doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, my son made it clear I’m to stay away from him, so I’m spending some time with my grandson instead.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To Emma:)_ “Emma, it’s okay. Why don’t you talk to Henry, and we’ll handle this.” _(Emma walks over to do so.)_  
**Henry:** “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, hey.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mr. Gold, we have some news to share with you, and it’s not good.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not interested.”  
**David:** “It’s about your son.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah. What about him?”  
**Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “I… have something really…”  
**David:** “Tamara shot him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What? He’s dead?”  
**David:** “They used a bean to open a portal. Neal was hurt so badly that he fell through. He’s gone.”  
_(We see Henry reacting to the news in the background, hugging Emma.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Bae wasn’t supposed to die.”  
**David:** “Tamara, she spoke of something to Regina - a magical trigger. Something that could destroy Storybrooke.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “If she activates it, it’s a self-destruct. Everyone not born in this world will die.”  
**David:** “I know this is hard, but we need your help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**David:** “She killed your son in cold blood, and you don’t wanna stop her?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She didn’t kill my son. _(Crying:)_ I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he’s dead. Magic always has a price, and this—this is it. But I’m prepared to pay it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But… We’ll die. You’ll die!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, I’ve made my peace with that.”   
_(He walks away, to Mary Margaret and David’s shock_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Mines.**  
_(Tamara, Hook, and Albert Spencer are traveling through the mines.)_  
**Spencer:** “It’s just ahead.”  
**Hook:** “Are you sure whomever’s in charge of you doesn’t want you guys to die in a mine collapse?”  
**Tamara:** “Just keep moving.”  
**Hook:** “Who _is_ telling you what to do?”  
**Tamara:** “You know what? That’s not your concern. It’s not mine, either.”  
**Hook:** “Not your concern. So you’re telling me you don’t know who commands you?”  
**Tamara:** _(Sighs:)_ “Unlike you, Hook, I believe in something. I have faith in the sacredness of our cause.”  
**Spencer:** “And I will do anything to reclaim my Kingdom. We’re here.”   
_(Takes one of the dwarves’ axes.)_  
**Hook:** “So your sacred cause is pilfering a dwarf’s pickax?”  
**Tamara:** _(Takes out a brown diamond:)_ “This is a trigger, and that ax, will activate it.”  
**Hook:** “You’re going to destroy an entire town, and kill everyone in it….”  
**Spencer:** “Yes, including your enemy.”  
**Hook:** “Rumplestiltskin won’t be immune to this?”  
**Tamara:** “None of your kind will be. Once this thing gets turned on, _nothing_ can shut it off.”  
**Spencer:** “This whole town will revert to the forest it was and I will use one of the magic beans to return to the Enchanted forest.”  
_(Spencer swings the_ _ax_ _down on the diamond, causing it to levitate, and give off a blue glow. The three exit. At that moment, the destruction of_ _Storybrooke_ _begins and vines begin to encase the_ _Storybrooke_ _Clock Tower.)_

**Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Regina is pacing the room when David, Henry, Emma and Mary Margaret enter.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry!”  
**Henry:** “Mom!”   
_(They embrace, when suddenly an earthquake occurs and shakes the entire apartment.)_  
**Emma:** “Was that…”  
**Regina:** “Yes. The diamond was activated.”  
**Henry:** “So we’re all gonna die.”  
**Regina:** “You were born here, so you’ll live.”  
**Henry:** “But... I’ll be alone.”  
**Regina:** “I’m so sorry, Henry.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not gonna happen, I’m not gonna let it. _(To Regina:)_ There must be a way to stop this. It’s magical, that’s your area of expertise.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t, there’s no way I can think of. Did you ask-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Gold’s not interested. He’s accepted his fate.”  
**Emma:** “Well somebody better think of something!”  
**Henry:** “Hey! I already lost my dad. I don’t wanna lose anybody else. We have to think and work together.”   
_(While he is talking, Hook enters, unseen by everyone else.)_  
**Hook:** “From the mouths of babes, I’d say the lad has a point.”   
_(David doesn’t waste a moment and punches him in the face.)_  
**David:** “That was for the last time we met.”  
**Hook:** _(Mutters:)_ “Bloody hell.”  
**David:** _(Draws his gun:)_ “Tell us why you’re here before I use something _other_ than my fist.”  
**Hook:** “I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we’re all about to die anyway.”

**Emma:** “No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Tamara to get your revenge.”  
**Hook:** “Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it.”  
**Emma:** “We don’t have time for this. We have a real problem.”  
**Hook:** “Which is why I’m here, ‘cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there’s one thing I want more than my revenge, it’s my life. So should we start this thing now, and _then_ resume bickering?”  
**Regina:** “There is no stopping it. I think the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable.”  
**David:** “It’ll give us the time we need.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The time for what?”  
**David:** “Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone.”  
**Emma:** “How? We don’t even know where Spencer and Tamara are.”  
**Hook:** “Well, I do. I can help.”  
**Emma:** “Help yourself. You’ll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?”  
**David:** “No, we won’t have to. I’ll go with him, and if he tries anything, I’ll shoot him in the face.”  
**Hook:** “Quite hostile, aren’t we?”  
**David:** “Just being clear.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll go with Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret, take Henry and gather everyone. Make sure they’re ready to go as soon as we have those beans.”   
_(Mary Margaret and Henry begin to exit.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry, before you go, I’m sorry for what’s happened. But I won’t let you be alone. Just know that I love you.”  
**Henry:** “I love you, too.”   
_(They embrace, and then they go their separate ways.)_  
**Hook:** “The things we do for our children…”

**Neverland. Past.** _  
(A rowboat of teenage boys jump aboard the Jolly Roger, and_ _Smee_ _is terrified.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Captain, we have to give them the boy. They’ve killed for less. The sooner we give them what they want, the sooner they leave us alone.”  
**Hook:** “No, I can’t part with him now, not when I know he’s the Dark One’s son. It can’t be chance that brought him here. Providence must be at work. He is the key to my revenge. I won’t lose him.”  
_(While he is talking, the boys from the rowboats arrive on deck, led by a particularly terrifying Felix.)_  
**Felix:** “Do you know who we are?”  
**Hook:** “You’re the Lost Ones. You work for _him_.”  
**Felix:** “We’re looking for a boy that was seen adrift nearby. A boy _he_ has a particular interest in.”  
**Hook:** “Then I’m afraid I’ll have to send you away disappointed. As you can see, we’re only men here.”  
**Felix:** “Then you won’t mind if we search your ship.”  
**Hook:** “Be my guest. _(Scene shifts to below deck. The Lost Ones search all over, and one comes close to finding_ _Baelfire_ _, but to no avail:)_ Told you. No one here but me crew.”  
**Felix:** “You’re new to this land, which means I should warn you. Do you know what he does to people who lie to him?”  
**Hook:** “No. But I gather it hurts.”  
**Felix:** “It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip. If you find him, you know who he belongs to. Goodbye, Captain.” _(He exits with the rest of the Lost Ones, and Hook lifts the hatch on where_ _Baelfire_ _was hiding.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “I thought pirates only cared about themselves.”  
**Hook:** “Well, you’ve a lot to learn, boy.”

**Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop. Present.**  
_(The dwarves are looking for something in the shop when Mr. Gold comes out from the back room.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “A sure sign of impending doom. Looters.”  
**Leroy:** _(Picks up a decorated drinking stein:)_ “It ain’t looting if the stuff you find’s already yours. We need Sneezy’s drinking stein. We can bring his memories back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, can you?”  
**Leroy:** “Mother Superior finally figured it out. He needs to drink _this (Shows Mr. Gold a small bottle containing a blue liquid:)_ out of his old stein—something important to him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So she found the solution to the memory problem? Today? In the nick of time before we all die?”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Die? Who’s dying?”  
**Leroy:** “She’s been working on it all along. Then when she had to transform August back to Pinocchio, she found the ingredient she needed—a hair from Pinocchio’s head. Someone who returned to who he should be. Someone who wasn’t cursed.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So you’re gonna wake your friend up, to tell him he’s about to die?”  
**Mr. Clark:** “I don’t want that!”  
**Leroy:** “Shut it, Clark! He wants to know who he is and be with his family, no matter how much time he has left.”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Not if I’m gonna die!”  
**Leroy:** “Let’s take him back to Granny’s. Do it there.”   
_(The others begin to do so, while a very confused Mr. Clark protests and Leroy stays behind.)_  
**Mr. Clark:** “Hey. _(Scoffs:)_ Hey, guys. If I don’t have a family, will I still die? You know, I really don’t think it’s necessary, you know, to go through with this.”  
**Leroy:** “I asked her to make a second dose. This is for you.”   
_(Hands him an identical bottle.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, what am I supposed to do with that?”  
**Leroy:** “Don’t let Belle die as Lacey.”   
_(He exits, and_ _Lacey_ _comes out from the backroom.)_  
**Lacey** **:** “What was all that about?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, it was nothing.”

 **Behind The** **Storybrooke** **Cannery Co.  
**_(Spencer re-enters the building just as David and Hook pull up.)  
_**Hook:** “They’re in there.”  
**David:** “Let’s go.”  
_(Another earthquake occurs; this one even louder.)_  
**Hook:** “Time’s running out.”  
**David:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Oh, is that what that means?”

**Neverland. Past.**  
_(Hook is navigating the ship when_ _Baelfire_ _approaches.)_  
**Hook:** “Your sea legs aren’t bad for a landlubber.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Yeah. But I still get queasy.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, it’ll pass. Just think of yourself as an extension of the ship. Do you care to try a hand at the helm?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I know nothing of sailing.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, once you get your bearings, it’s easy as pie. Now… _(Etches into the wood of the ship with his hook:)_ The left side is called _port_ and the right slide is called _starboard_. Now, go two notches to port. _(_ _Baelfire_ _does:)_ Well done, mate. You were born with the sea in your blood.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Thanks.”  
**Hook:** “You spoke of your mother’s fate. But your father—what became of him? You say he left you?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “It’s a long story.”  
**Hook:** “It’s one that I know well. When I was a boy, my father and I boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms. One morning, I awoke, and he was gone. Turned out he was a fugitive. He had fled in the middle of the night to avoid capture.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “He abandoned you?”  
**Hook:** “Aye. That he did.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell the crew? They may become frightened. My father—the reason I don’t speak of him is because… he’s the Dark One. He once was a man, but when I got drafted to the Ogre Wars, he wanted to protect me. So he went in search of the Dark One’s dagger. And once he got it, he grew obsessed with the power it gave him.”  
**Hook:** “He draws his power from a dagger?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Yes. It’s the only weapon that can kill him. And the only thing he truly cares about anymore. He chose it over me. My papa abandoned me, too.”

 **Inside The** **Storybrooke** **Cannery. Present.  
**_(David and Hook walk through looking for Spencer, Tamara and the beans.)  
_**David:** “So tell me, Hook, all this time, it’s been about revenge for you. Why is it suddenly so important to you that you survive? I know what I’m fighting for—my family. What are you fighting for?”  
**Hook:** “Myself. That’s plenty of motivation, I can assure you.”  
_(The scene shifts to another part of the cannery, when the men hear a noise in the distance.)_  
**David:** _(Lowered voice:)_ “Quiet. _(Takes out his gun, just as Spencer approaches:)_ The beans. Give them to me.”  
**Spencer:** _(Takes out a small jar of the beans:)_ “You mean these? _(Tamara appears and shoots David’s gun out of his hand. A fight breaks out between the four. While David chases after Tamara, Hook and Spencer wrestle for the last of the beans. In the end, Spencer escapes and catches up with Tamara, cornered by David. Spencer knocks David down and pushes Tamara towards the door:)_ Come on, let’s go.”  
_(They run off. David manages to shoot Spencer in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground, writhing in agony. Tamara stops momentarily shocked. Then she turns and continues running. David attempts to chase after her, but Hook grabs him, preventing him from doing so.)_  
**David:** “What are you doing? She’s getting away!”  
**Hook:** “Who cares? I snagged a bean.”  
_(Shows the bean to David.)_  
**David:** “Where are the rest?”  
**Hook:** “All we need is one. _(David attempts to run after her again:)_ Hey! Live to fight another day, mate!”  
**David:** “I’m not your mate. _(Takes the bean and puts it in his own pocket. Points to Spencer:)_ Help him up. We can dump him in a jail cell on our way back.”

**The Mines Below** **Storybrooke** **.  
**_(Emma and Regina are on their way to where the trigger is located.)_  
**Emma:** “I can feel it. It’s like the oxygen’s being sucked out of the air.”  
**Regina:** “Not the oxygen. The magic. _(The two women arrive at where the trigger is:)_ There it is. Once it stops glowing, it’s destruction is achieved. And then… Well, then we’ll see the real carnage. I’ll try to contain its energy as long as I can.”  
**Emma:** “Won’t be long. We’ll have the beans soon. Then we can get the hell out of here.”  
**Regina:** “Slowing the device… It’s going to require all of the strength I have.”  
**Emma:** _(Slowly realises:)_ “You’re not coming with us, are you? When you said goodbye to Henry, you were… saying goodbye.”  
**Regina:** “He knows I love him, doesn’t he?”  
**Emma:** “Regina, no. There has gotta be another way!”  
**Regina:** “Everything that’s happening, it’s my fault. I cast the curse. I created Storybrooke. It’s only fitting that I die with it.”

**Emma:** “What am I supposed to tell Henry?”  
**Regina:** “Tell him that in the end, it wasn’t too late for me to do the right thing.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, please…”  
**Regina:** “Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina.”  
**Emma:** _(Pleading:)_ “Regina _…_ ”  
_(Regina ignores her, and has already begun slowing the trigger. Emma turns and runs from the mines, determined to find another way_ _.)_

**The Pawnshop.  
**_(As the exterior of the shop is overrun with vine plants, Mr. Gold is pouring a drink for himself and_ _Lacey_ _.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “To the end of the world. _(_ _Lacey_ _hesitates:)_ Come on, it’ll help numb it.”  
**Lacey** **:** “I, uh, I’ll drink to that. _(Reaches for her cup, but spills it:)_ Oh. I–I’m so sorry. Uh, here. I got it.”  
_(Grabs_ _Baelfire’s_ _shawl and begins cleaning up the wine.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Stop! Stop! Put that down!”  
**Lacey** **:** “It’s just an old rag.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Snatches the shawl:)_ “It belonged to someone very important. You wouldn’t understand.”  
**Lacey** **:** “I said I’m sorry. _(Mr. Gold realizes what must be done, and walks over to a cabinet, picks up the chipped teacup:)_ What is it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s something from my past. From _our_ past. And I’m sorry. Let’s not fight.” _(Pours the potion Leroy gave him into the cup, and gives it to_ _Lacey_ _. She sips, and regains her memories as Belle.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Fighting back tears:)_ “Belle.”  
**Belle:** _(Crying:)_ “Rumple.” _  
(They embrace and kiss.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m so sorry. I didn’t wanna wake you up to die. But I needed you.”  
**Belle:** “You lost your son. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve failed. I’ve failed.”

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(The entire population of_ _Storybrooke_ _is gathered inside when David and Hook arrive with the bean.)_  
**David:** “We have the bean.”  
**Emma:** _(Entering the Diner:)_ “The bean? You mean there’s only one?”  
**David:** “Yeah.”  
**Emma:** _(Troubled:)_ “Okay. Henry?”  
**Henry:** _(Steps forward:)_ “Wh—where’s my mom?”  
**Emma:** “Regina’s holding off the trigger device long enough for us to escape, but…”  
**Henry:** “But what?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know how to save her. She’s down there and we’re all up here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Realises:)_ “We’d never get everyone down there in time.”  
**Henry:** “No. _(Looks between them:)_ No.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, I’m sorry. But I know your mom would want you to be safe. I have to get you to safety.”  
**Henry:** “But we can’t just leave! She’s family! We don’t leave family behind! We saved her from from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The Wraith!”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We sent it through a portal. Why can’t we do the same thing with the trigger?”  
**Emma:** _(Hopeful:)_ “Do you think that’ll work?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It _could._ ”  
**David:** “Yeah.”  
**Hook:** _(Steps forward:)_ “Wait a minute, you’re going to risk our only chance of escape to save the Evil Queen? No one’s going to go along with that.”  
**Archie:** “Yes, we will. Because it’s the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we’ve always won. So, who’s willing to let them lead us again?”   
_(Everyone murmurs their indecision.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Thank you, Archie. _(To Emma:)_ This is what we should do.”  
**David:** “And will do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Look, I know that we were prepared to leave without Regina before and I know we haven’t had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It’s not too late.”  
**Hook:** “This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. _We_ will survive.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To Hook:)_ “But it’s wrong. _(To Emma:)_ Emma, when I killed Cora, it was a mistake. There were other paths, harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. _(To everyone:)_ So please, let’s take the hard path. Because if we don’t we'll be building a future on Regina’s blood.”  
_(Everyone cheers and Emma smiles in relief as David tosses her the bean, but it is intercepted by Hook.)_  
**Hook:** “You’re all mad. _(Emma and David attempt to grab it back:)_ I can live with myself.”  
**Emma:** “Give it back.”  
**Hook:** “If she wants to die for us, I say let her.”  
**Emma:** “You and I - we understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you’ll never get hurt, right?”  
**Hook:** “Worked quite well for me.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, till the day that it doesn’t. We’re gonna do this. So… you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best and be alone.”  
**Hook:** _(Hands her the pouch containing the bean:)_ “Quite passionate, Swan. _(Everyone begins to leave:)_ Regina is lucky to have you.”  
_(They share a knowing look.)_  
**Emma:** “This isn’t about me. My kid just lost his father today. I’m not letting him lose a mother too.”  
**Hook:** “His father? Who’s Henry’s father?”  
**Emma:** “Neal.”  
**Hook:** “Baelfire?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”

**Neverland. Past.**  
**Smee** **:** “Captain, why is Baelfire still aboard the Jolly Roger?! The boy has given you a path to revenge, but you can’t walk that path if you’re dead!”  
**Hook:** “Careful, Mr. Smee.”  
**Smee** **:** “Captain, you know quite well that he is after the boy. If you don’t surrender Baelfire to him, the lost ones will take him anyway and kill you.”  
**Hook:** “I’M THE CAPTAIN! I GIVE THE ORDERS! AND ANYONE WHO DISOBEYS CAN WALK THE PLANK AND PRAY THAT THE MERMAIDS TAKE PITY ON HIS SOUL!”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _appears, carrying a sword and the picture of_ _Milah_ _.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Face me, villain!”  
**Hook:** “Whoa! What’s this about, Bae?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I found this— _(Holds up_ _Milah’s_ _picture:)_ —on your desk. It’s my mother. How’d you get it?”  
**Hook:** “Bae—”  
**Baelfire** **:** “HOW?! _(Swings the sword, Hook ducks:)_ You’re the pirate that killed her!”  
**Hook:** “I didn’t kill your mother. We fell in love, and we ran off together. Your father lied to you. He was too much of a coward to tell you the truth. He tore out her heart and crushed it in front of me. And I’ve spent every moment since then wanting revenge.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “She abandoned me?”  
**Hook:** “Not a single day went past where your mother didn’t regret leaving you, Baelfire. We talked about going back for you when you were old enough. Perhaps fate brought us together to make good on those plans. We can live the life that Milah wanted for us, as a family.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “No! Stay back! You used me! You wanted to kill my father!”  
**Hook:** “Yes. I did.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You tore apart my family, as sure as if you ripped her heart out yourself.”  
**Hook:** “Bae, don’t.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Take me back to my real family—the Darlings.”  
**Hook:** “I can’t. It’s not possible to leave Neverland. But you can stay here, under my protection.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I’d rather fend for myself than be with _you_. I want off this ship, _pirate_.”

**The** **Storybrooke** **Mines. Present.  
**_(Regina is slowing down the trigger when David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret enter.)_  
**Regina:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Henry:** “You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero. Now we’re gonna be heroes.”  
**David:** “They’re gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void.”  
**Regina:** “No. You don’t know that it’ll work.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We have to try.”  
**David:** “Everybody, step aside. Emma?”  
**Emma:** _(Pulls out the pouch containing the bean, opens it up, and finds:)_ “It’s empty. Hook.”

 **Storybrooke** **Harbor** **.  
**_(Hook has the bean, and prepares to throw it into the sea.)_

**Neverland. Past. Night.**  
_(The Jolly Roger is headed for the island to drop off_ _Baelfire_ _.)_  
**Hook:** “Eager to go, I see.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Just drop me off anywhere.”  
**Hook:** “You really think you can survive on you own?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I’ve never been given the choice.”  
**Hook:** “Well, you have one now.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Anywhere will do.”  
**Hook:** “I get that you’re angry. But it doesn’t have to end like this. The ship can be your home, your family. Just say the word. It’s not too late start over. I can change, Bae, for you.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You say that. I know you’ll never change. Because all you care about is yourself.” _(He walks off.)_  
**Hook:** “Thank you… For reminding me what I’m all about—killing your father!” _(The lost ones appear and put_ _Baelfire_ _in their boat.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “You’re not letting me go.”  
**Hook:** “How would that help me?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You hated my father so much, you didn’t even realize you were just like him!”  
**Hook:** _(To Felix:)_ “You have the boy. He will be pleased?”   
_(The Lost Ones put a bag over_ _Baelfire_ _and row off. Hook goes over to where he etched in port and starboard to teach_ _Baelfire_ _, and scratches it out with his hook.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Harbor** **. Present.  
**_(Hook motions to throw the bean into the sea when he eyes the scratched out port and starboard, and stops himself.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **.  
**_(While the townspeople are running in terror as the town grows more overridden with plants, Emma, David, Henry, Mary Margaret and Regina are still down in the mines. The truth is now unavoidable–this is the end.)  
_**Regina:** “I can’t contain this much longer.”  
**Emma:** _(Goes over Mary Margaret and David:)_ “Mom… Dad…”  
_(They embrace tearfully, and Henry goes over to Regina_ _.)_

**Regina:** “I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I’m just not.” _(Henry hugs her tightly.)_  
**Emma:** _(Small gasp in realization, then goes over to Henry and Regina:)_ “You may not be strong enough, but maybe _we_ are.”  
_(As Henry, Mary Margaret and David stand back, the two women combine their magic and successfully diffuse the trigger, saving the town, but also knocking themselves out in the process.)_

 **The Pawnshop.  
** _(Mr. Gold steps outside and watches as the trees and leaves cease to exist_ _.)_

**The** **Storybrooke** **Mines.**  
_(Everyone is slowly getting to their feet.)_  
**David:** “We’re alive!” _(Helps Mary Margaret to her feet.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma?” _(Helps Emma to her feet, as Regina goes over and picks up the now diffused trigger.)_  
**Emma:** “We did it.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, we did.”  
_(The two women share a brief smile.)_  
**David:** “Gotta hand it to Henry. He’s right about a lot of things.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, he is. Isn’t that right, kid? _(Turns around, no Henry:)_ Henry?”  
**Regina:** “Henry?”   
_(The scene shifts as the four of them explore the mines for where Henry may have gone.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry?” _(Sees something and runs ahead.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, what is it?”  
_(We can see the object now–Henry’s backpack.)_  
**Emma:** “She took him.”

 **Storybrooke. Outside The Cannery.**  
_(Tamara makes her getaway, and surely enough, she’s taking Henry with her.)  
_**Tamara:** “Relax, kid. I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
**Henry:** “Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke!”  
**Tamara:** “True, but that was never the point.”  
**Henry:** “It wasn’t?”  
**Tamara:** “I came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then I found something more important, something that changed everything—you.”

 **Near The** **Storybrooke** **Docks.  
**_(Emma, David, Regina, and Mary Margaret are chasing down Tamara.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, you don’t even know where you’re going.”  
**Emma:** “Doesn’t matter. I have to find him. I’ll track them down in hell if I have to.” _(They catch up to Tamara, but it is too late—Tamara opens up a portal the second she notices the four of them.)_  
**Regina:** “The last bean. They’ve opened a portal.”  
**Emma:** “Henry!”  
**David:** “Henry!” _  
(Tamara leaps through the portal with Henry in tow.)_

**Emma:** “No! No! No! We have to follow them! _(David holds her back:)_ There has to be a way!”  
**Regina:** “Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!”  
**Emma:** “I don’t care!”  
**Regina:** “Without it, there’s no way to follow.”  
**Emma:** “There has to be. We can’t just let her take Henry!”   
_(While they were talking, Mr. Gold and Belle approach.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “They’ve taken Henry?”  
**David:** “Yeah. You’re the Dark One. Do something.”  
**Emma:** “Gold, help us.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “There’s no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There’s no way in this world without a portal.”  
**Regina:** “So that’s it? He’s gone forever? I refuse to believe that.”  
**Belle:** _(Spots something in the distance:)_ “What is that?”   
_(She has spotted the Jolly Roger, and it is on its way to the docks.)_  
**Emma:** “Hook. _(Scene shifts to the Jolly Roger:)_ What the hell are you doing here?”  
**Hook:** “Helping.”  
**Emma:** “Well, you’re too late.”  
**Hook:** “Am I?”  
**Emma:** “I thought you didn’t care about anyone but yourself.”  
**Hook:** _(Holds out the bean and hands it to Emma:)_ “Maybe I just needed reminding that I could.”  
**Regina:** “And you couldn’t figure that out earlier, you jackass? _(Hook smirks at this, knowing it’s deserved:)_ Enough waiting around, let’s go.”  
**Hook:** “Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town.”  
**David:** “We already did.”  
**Emma:** “We need to get Henry. Tamara took him through a portal.”  
**Hook:** “Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them.”  
**Regina:** “Well that’s great, Hook, but how do we track them?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, let’s do it.”  
_(Hook glares at Mr. Gold a moment before turning and heading back onto the ship, followed by the_ _Charmings_ _, Emma & Regina.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, I have to go. You have to stay here.”  
**Belle:** “No. Why? I wanna help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The town is no longer safe.”  
**Belle:** “What?”  
**David:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, Tamara wasn’t working alone. Others will follow.”  
**David:** “No. We can’t leave people in danger.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Takes out a small sheet of paper, hands it to Belle:)_ “After we’ve gone, follow these instructions. It’s a cloaking spell. It’ll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find.”  
**Belle:** “Then how will you find your way back to me? _(David leaves them alone. Silence:)_ You’re not coming back, are you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The prophecy. The boy is my undoing, but he’s also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honor Baelfire. He’s gone, and I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.”  
**Belle:** “I understand, but I also know that the future isn’t always what it seems. I _will_ see you again. _(They kiss, then tearfully begin to go their separate ways:)_ Baelfire would be very proud of you.”

 **A Beach In An Unidentified Realm. Present.  
**_(A man’s unconscious body lies on the ground when three figures approach. The figures are revealed to be Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip.)  
_**Phillip:** “Who is he?”  
**Aurora:** “I don’t know.”  
**Phillip:** “Is he alive?”  
**Aurora:** _(Feels for a pulse:)_ “Barely. We have to get him help.”  
**Phillip:** “Help me get him up.”  
_(The unconscious man’s face is now visible—the mysterious man is Neal_ _.)_

**Aboard The Jolly Roger. Present.**  
_(Hook and Mr. Gold are standing face to face.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “So, are you done trying to kill me?”  
**Hook:** “I believe so.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Excellent. Then you can live.”   
_(Magically summons the Magic Globe, pricks his finger, and a map of a strange island appears.)_  
**Regina:** “Where is that? Where did they take Henry?”  
**Hook:** “Neverland.”

 **Neverland. Past.  
**_(The Lost Ones arrive on the island shores and show_ _Baelfire_ _to another one of the Lost Ones.)_  
**Felix:** “Is it the boy? The one that he wants?” _(_ _The other Lost boy examines_ _Baelfire_ _, then a piece of paper.)_  
**Lost boy:** “No, it’s not.”  
**Felix:** “It’s your lucky day, boy. You get to live. Put him with the rest.”

 **Aboard The Jolly Roger. Present.  
**_(Hook opens a portal to Neverland, and everyone prepares to sail through it.)_  
**David:** “So who are we up against? Who is Tamara?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She’s just a pawn, manipulated by forces far greater than she can conceive. Tamara has no idea who she’s truly working for.”  
**Emma:** “And who’s that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Someone we all should fear.”

 **Neverland. Past.  
Lost boy:** “If that’s not the boy he’s looking for, do you think we’ll be able to find him?”  
**Felix:** “Of course we will. It may take time, but Peter Pan never fails.”  
_(The other Lost One hands Felix the picture of the boy Peter Pan is after—Henry Mills.)  
_

**The Jolly Roger. Present.** _  
(The_ _Charmings_ _, Hook,_ _Rumpletiltskin_ _and Regina & Emma sail into the portal. As they disappear, the waters of the _ _harbor_ _are still once more.)_

 


	27. The Heart of The Truest Believer

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Phoenix, Arizona.**  
_(Emma is giving birth in a prison hospital room where the doctor and the nurses are attending to her. The clock strikes eight-fifteen.)_  
**Doctor:** “Big breath. Breathe away, breathe away.”  
**Nurse:** “Okay, here we go.”  
**Doctor:** “You’re doing great. Hang on, hang on.”  
**Nurse:** “You’re almost there.”  
**Doctor:** “You’re doing fine.”  
**Nurse:** “Keep breathing.”  
**Doctor:** “You’re doing fantastic. That’s it. Breath, breath, breath! Doing great. You’re doing great. Here you go. Keep going. Yep. Breathe, breathe. Take a deep breath. Okay big push, big push. _(Emma screams:)_ Push, push, push! _(The lights begin to flicker and go out as Henry is born. Emma sighs in exhaustion and relief. The Doctor holds the baby:)_ Great. Here we go. That’s good. That’s beautiful. _(To the baby:)_ How you doing? _(To Emma:)_ It’s a boy, Emma. _(She looks away:)_ Emma? _(Emma shakes her head. The nurse whispers in the doctor’s ear:)_ Oh. Emma, just so you know, you _can_ change your mind.”  
**Emma:** “No, I can’t be a mother.”   
_(She cries as the doctor takes the baby away.)_

 **Inside The Magic Bean’s Portal. Present.  
**_(Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold and Regina hold tight to ropes on the Jolly Roger with Hook at the helm, as the ship crosses through the portal. They finally land on the waters of Neverland. The group looks around in confusion.)  
_**Emma:** “Is that it?!”  
**Hook:** “Aye, Neverland.”  
_(Emma gazes at the island with determination_ _.)_

**Neverland’s Island. Present.**  
_(Henry lands on the shore after falling through the portal. He attempts to get up and run.)_  
**Tamara:** “No, uh-uh. _(She grabs Henry by his coat:)_ Slow down, Henry. You’ve got nowhere to go. _(Sighs, looking around:)_ We made it. Mission accomplished.”  
**Henry:** “Are you sure about that? ‘Cuz my mom is coming to get me. Both of them.”  
**Tamara:** “You might wanna take a look around. Do you see any clock towers? You’re a long way from Storybrooke.”  
**Henry:** “It doesn’t matter! My family’s been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again.”  
**Tamara:** _(Hears a weird howling noise and looks around:)_ “Well, we’re not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland.”  
**Henry:** _(In disbelief:)_ “Neverland? You’re here to destroy _Neverland_?”  
**Tamara:** “It’s the mother lode of magic. I need to signal the Home Office.”  
**Henry:** “An office in the jungle? Huh. Who works there?”  
**Tamara:** “Who I work for is not your concern, just know that they take care of me.”  
**Henry:** “Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home _after_ you destroy magic?”  
**Tamara:** _(Ignoring him, trying to operate the communicator:)_ “I’m not getting a status light on this thing. _(She opens the battery compartment. Sand falls out:)_ What the hell is this? A toy?”  
**Henry:** “It’s a good thing you don’t ask any questions.”  
**Tamara:** “Let’s go. Walk!”

 **On The Jolly Roger.  
**_(Hook, manning the helm, slows the ship as Regina notices.)  
_**Regina:** “Why are you slowing down? In case you didn’t know, my son’s life is in danger.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen. The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and… then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony…”  
**Regina:** “What irony?”  
**Hook:** “Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It’s not quite the happy ending I was hoping for.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Happy endings. We’re villains, Hook, don’t you know happy endings don’t apply to us? Well, according to Henry’s book, anyway. Do you believe that?”  
**Hook:** “I hope not, or we’ve wasted our lives.”  
_(Regina nods and turns her attention elsewhere. As Hook watches her, he follows her gaze to look over at Emma, standing along the ship's railing, gazing out at the sea. Mary Margaret and David approach her.)_

**Mary Margaret:** “Hey. What happened to Neal and Henry - it’s not your fault. You can’t blame yourself.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t. I blame _you_. All this happened because you wouldn’t listen to me. You thought I was pining over Neal when I told you Tamara wasn’t to be trusted. You say good always wins. It _doesn’t_. I didn’t grow up in some fairy tale land. My experience is different. That’s all I can go on.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom–”  
**Emma:** “I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we’re the same age. We have _equal_ amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Henry back. I should never have broken the curse. I should’ve just… burned that damned book and then Henry and maybe Regina and I-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re right. Th-Then you’d be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day.”  
**David:** “And that’s why we’re here now. We don’t want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you _won’t_. We are gonna get our family back.”  
**Emma:** “How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic?!”  
**David:** “It’s who we are.”  
**Emma:** “Why? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you’re Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have… they’ve… well, they’ve sucked!”  
**David:** “No. No, we found you.”  
**Emma:** “And lost Henry and Neal, and countless other people!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won’t. We’ll find Henry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, you won’t.”   
_(Everyone turns to see Mr. Gold standing at the helm garbed in his old_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _outfit.)_  
**Hook:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Oh, that’s a great use of our time—a wardrobe change.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m gonna get Henry.”  
**Regina:** “We agreed to do this _together_.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Actually, we made no such agreement.”  
**Emma:** “Why are you doing this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I wanna succeed.”  
**Emma:** “What makes you think I’m gonna fail?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, how could you not? You don’t believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself.”  
**Emma:** “I slayed a dragon. I think I believe.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there’s absolutely no proof? I’ve known you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you’ve been through, you’re still just that… bail bonds-person, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that’s not gonna work in Neverland.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll do whatever it takes.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn’t.”   
_(He spins his cane, which falls to the deck. In the next second, Mr. Gold has vanished from the ship and only his cane remains.)_

**Neverland’s Island.**  
_(In a clearing in the jungle, Tamara starts a fire.)_  
**Henry:** “We making s'mores?”  
**Tamara:** “No. I’m making a signal. I need to let the home office know that we’re here. _(There are rustling leaves in the background. Tamara turns her head. A group of teenagers emerge from the trees and surround Tamara and Henry. To the teenagers:)_ Who are you?”  
**Felix:** “We’re the Home Office. Welcome to Neverland.”  
**Tamara:** “The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?”  
**Henry:** “They’re not teenagers. They’re the Lost Boys.”  
**Felix:** _(Impressed:)_ “Look at that.”  
**Henry:** “Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?”  
**Felix:** “Who said we wanna destroy magic?”  
**Tamara:** “That was our mission.”  
**Felix:** “So you were told, yes. Now the boy. Hand him over.”  
**Tamara:** “Not unless you tell me the plan—for magic, for getting home.”  
**Felix:** “You’re _not_ getting home.”  
**Tamara:** “Then you’re not getting the boy.”  
**Felix:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Of course we are.”  
**Tamara:** “Run!”   
_(Tamara and Henry start running.)_  
**Felix:** “Get the boy.”   
_(The Lost Boys chase after Tamara and Henry. A Lost Boy fires an arrow and it hits Tamara in the back. She gasps for air and collapses. Henry keeps running and the Lost Boys continue to chase him._ _After Henry runs past two trees, he trips and falls. A mysterious boy pick him up and pulls him out of the way.)_    
**Boy:** “Come on.”   
_(The Lost Boys run past Henry and his companion. They continue to pant and the boy pulls down the hood on his robe.)_  
**Henry:** “Thanks.”  
**Boy:** “Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful.”  
**Henry:** “Are—are you a Lost Boy?”  
**Boy:** “I was. _(The boy removes the zip tie on Henry’s hands:)_ But I escaped. And now they’re after me, too.”  
**Henry:** “How? What happened?”  
**Boy:** “No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on.”   
_(The boy pulls Henry back to his feet. They run off into the distance_ _.)_

**On The Jolly Roger.**  
_(Emma is doing pull-ups on a bar above. She continues to do pull-ups and after a while, she stands back down. Hook enters the room.)_  
**Hook:** “Oh. Don’t stop on my account.”  
**Emma:** “Wouldn’t think of it.”   
_(She continues to do pull-ups as Hook walks closer to her.)_  
**Hook:** “What are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “Getting ready for a fight.”   
_(Emma stands back down on to the platform.)_  
**Hook:** “Well, I’ve never known you to need to get ready for a fight. I thought it was a natural state. Don’t let Rumplestiltskin get you down, love.”  
**Emma:** _(Emma jumps down on to the floor:)_ “What do you want?”  
**Hook:** “To give you something.”   
_(Hook gets a key out and walks over to a locked chest. He unlocks it.)_  
**Hook:** “You know, Baelfire and I once spent a lot of time together.”  
**Emma:** “He was always _Neal_ to me.”  
**Hook:** “Yeah. Right. _(Hook grabs a sword from the table and brings it to Emma_ _:)_ This was his.”  
**Emma:** _(Emma grabs the sword:)_ “I didn’t realize you were sentimental.”  
**Hook:** “I’m not. I just thought you could use it where we’re going. You know, to fight.” _(Hook gives Emma a shot glass. He uncorks the flask and pours rum in her glass.)_  
**Emma:** “Thanks.”  
**Hook:** “To Neal.”  
**Emma:** “To Neal.”   
_(Emma and Hook clink their glasses and drink the rum_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Present. Aurora’s Palace.**  
_(Neal is lying on the bed and wakes up, realizing he is alive.)_  
**Mulan:** “Who are you?”  
**Neal:** “Neal.”  
**Aurora:** _(Aurora and Phillip approach Mulan and Neal:)_ “Is he well?”  
**Mulan:** “Well enough to be questioned.”  
**Aurora:** _(Aurora pours a glass of water for Neal:)_ “Here. Drink. Drink. You must be thirsty.”  
**Neal:** “Where am I?”  
**Aurora:** “You’re in our kingdom.”  
**Neal:** “Where’s your—where’s your kingdom?”  
**Phillip:** “The Enchanted Forest.”  
**Neal:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m back.”  
**Aurora:** “Back? You mean you’re from here?”  
**Mulan:** “He’s lying. Look at his clothes. He’s from the same world Emma and Snow are from.”  
**Neal:** “Emma? Emma Swan? You know her?”  
**Mulan:** “How do you know her?”  
**Neal:** “She’s… She’s my… I-I don’t know. But she’s in danger, I have to get back to her. I have to help her.”   
_(Neal tries to get up and Aurora helps him sit up.)_  
**Phillip:** “You need to rest. You were gravely injured when we found you. Were you hit by some kind of arrow?”  
**Neal:** _(Checks his wound:)_ “.45 Caliber Arrow. Look, I-I need your help. I need to know that Emma and Henry are alright.”  
**Aurora:** “You’re… You’re Henry’s father? _(Neal nods:)_ I was once under a sleeping curse. Snow taught me how to control the nightmare. And with practice, I’m able to walk the dream world, find others who have passed though. It’s possible I can make contact with them. _(Neal stands:)_ If I can, what would you like me to tell them?”  
**Neal:** “Tell Emma I’m alive, and I love her.”

**Neverland. Present. On The Jolly Roger.**  
_(Emma and Hook are sitting on the benches discussing Neal.)_  
**Emma:** “How long was he with you?”  
**Hook:** “Long enough for me to know that I miss him, too.”  
**Emma:** _(The Jolly Roger creaks and bangs:)_ “What was that?”  
_(David and Mary Margaret struggle to control the ship. They all fall towards the left and then the right. Regina approaches them.)_  
**Regina:** “What the hell are you two doing?!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Trying to keep it steady!”  
**David:** “Hold on!”  
_(Hook runs towards David, Mary Margaret, and Regina. He helps them control the wheel.)_  
**Hook:** “Prepare for attack!”  
**Regina:** “Be more specific.”  
**Hook:** “If you’ve got a weapon, then grab it.”   
_(Hook is thrown against the wall. Screeching can be heard from the ocean.)_  
**Emma:** “What’s out there? A shark? A whale?”  
**David:** “A kraken?”  
**Hook:** “Worse. _(Screeching underwater:)_ Mermaids.”   
_(A group of mermaids swim towards the Jolly Roger.)_  
**Emma:** “Mermaids?!”   
_(The mermaids get closer to the ship and continue to screech.)_  
**Hook:** “Yes, and they’re quite unpleasant.”  
**Regina:** “You think?”   
_(One of the mermaids emerges from the water and hits the boat.)_  
**Hook:** “I’ll try and outrun them.”  
**Emma:** “How many of them are there?!”   
_(Several mermaids bash into the Jolly Roger with their tail.)_  
**David:** “I will not be capsized by fish!”  
_(David grabs a spear, a chain, and gun powder. He puts it into a cannon and aims it at the mermaids_ _.)_

**Mary Margaret:** “Emma!”   
_(Mary Margaret signals for Emma to come to the back of the ship.)_  
**Emma:** “What are you doing?!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Fishing! _(David lights and fires the cannon, while Emma and Mary Margaret throw a fishing net into the ocean:)_ We caught one!”  
**Regina:** “One? There are dozens of them. _(David fires the cannon another time:)_ Enough of this. _(Regina creates three fireballs and throws them at the mermaids. The mermaids scatter away:)_ There. They’re gone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not all of them. What about that one?”   
_(Regina teleports the mermaid to the ship.)_  
**Mermaid:** “Aah!”

**Neverland’s Island.**  
_(Henry and the mysterious boy are running. The Lost Boys run past them. Henry and the boy stop.)_  
**Boy:** “I think we lost them.”  
**Henry:** “Okay. Can we rest for a minute?”   
_(The boy nods.)_  
**Boy:** “You’re new. Did the Shadow take you, too?”  
**Henry:** “No, I was kidnapped by someone who works for Pan.”  
**Boy:** “I’m sorry. If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he _will_ get you.”  
**Henry:** “Why does Pan want you?”  
**Boy:** “Pixie Dust. _(He pulls out a vial of pixie dust:)_ I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn’t work. It’s useless.”  
**Henry:** “Don’t worry. My family is coming to rescue me, and you could come with us.”  
**Boy:** “You really think you’re the first boy to believe their family’s actually coming for them?”  
**Henry:** “My family’s different. We _always_ find each other.”  
**Boy:** “You better hope they don’t, or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion.” _(Henry stands up and pats him on the shoulder.)_  
**Henry:** “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. Don’t lose hope. All we need is time. Is there place we can hide from the Lost Boys?”  
**Boy:** “There’s a place they can’t track us. The Echo Caves. But it’s far.”  
**Henry:** “Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way.”   
_(Henry and the boy run into the distance.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present. Aurora’s Palace.**  
_(Aurora is sleeping on the bed.)_  
**Mulan:** “Feeling better?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah.”  
**Mulan:** “How did you get here?”  
**Neal:** “I fell through a portal. I thought—I thought I was gonna die, and—and I thought about this place. I thought about growing up here. That’s how portals work. They take you to wherever you think of.”  
**Mulan:** “Well, what’s it like, the other world?”  
**Neal:** “Uh, well, for starters, they think this place is just a fairy tale. Like—like a legend. Like we’re all just characters in a story.”  
**Mulan:** “I’m in a story?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. They made a movie about you. It’s actually pretty good.”  
**Mulan:** “What’s a movie?”  
**Neal:** “Uh…”  
**Aurora:** _(Aurora wakes up and Phillip helps her to the ground:)_ “It’s worse than I feared. I couldn’t make contact. I wish I could be more help. I-I fear no one can.”  
**Neal:** “My father can. He always had a plan. Uh, he would’ve left something behind if he ever found himself back here. Something that can be used to contact Emma, to get to her. I know it. I just need to get to his castle.”  
**Phillip:** “Who’s your father?”  
**Neal:** “Rumplestiltskin _._ ”

**Neverland’s Island. Present.**  
_(Mr. Gold comes across Tamara as she's crawling along the ground, the arrow sticking out of her back.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “So, where is he? Henry. There, there. I can help you, speak.”  
_(Mr. Gold waves his hand and makes the arrow disappear.)_  
**Tamara:** _(Her breath easing:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Where’s Henry. They killed him?”  
**Tamara:** “I don’t think so. I told him to run, and he did.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Where?”  
**Tamara:** “The jungle. Pan wants him. He’s behind all of this. Look, Mr. Gold, I didn’t know who I was working for. I’m sorry about Neal. I’m so sorry.”   
_(Mr. Gold kneels on the ground.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know. You were merely a pawn.”  
**Tamara:** “Can… can you forgive me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”   
_(Mr. Gold rips out Tamara’s heart and crushes it. Tamara dies_ _.)_

**The Jolly Roger.**  
_(The mermaid is flopping on the ship.)_  
**Hook:** “Get that thing off my ship!”  
**Regina:** “No. Now we have a hostage.”  
**David:** “I hate to say it, but I’m with Hook. Those things just tried to kill us.”  
**Regina:** “And perhaps we should find out why.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How? By torturing her?”  
**Regina:** “Well, if need be. Sure.”  
_(The mermaid picks up a seashell and blows into it. Emma covers her ears.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell was that.”  
**Mermaid:** “A warning. _(There is a loud clap of thunder:)_ Let me go… or die.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present. A Sandy Desert.  
**_(Neal and Mulan are walking across the desert.)  
_**Mulan:** “Can I ask you a question?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, I don’t know how to explain what a movie is.”  
**Mulan:** “You say you’re fighting for Emma, but she never mentioned you when she was here. Why is that?”  
**Neal:** “Because I broke her heart. I let her go so she could break the curse and fulfill her destiny. And when it was broken I could’ve gone after her. I could’ve told her I loved her. But… I was afraid she would never forgive me, so I wound up taking the easy way out, which is not trying.”  
**Mulan:** “Your belief in love wasn’t strong enough to overcome your fear of rejection.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. Greatest regret of my life, not one I wish upon anyone.” 

**Neverland’s Island. Present.**  
_(Henry and his companion are running through the woods, while the Lost Boys follow them. Henry falls and trips, but gets back up.)_  
**Henry:** “They’re close. I can see them.”  
**Boy:** “We’re almost to the caves. Come on. Follow me.”  
**Henry:** _(An arrow is fired at the tree right next to them. Henry and the boy take a step back:)_ “They cut us off. They know about the caves, so we have to go this way.” _(Henry and his friend head the other way.)_

 **The Jolly Roger.**  
_(David snatches the seashell from the mermaid.)_  
**David:** “What is this? What did you do?!”  
**Mermaid:** “Let me go.”  
**Regina:** “Not until you tell us. Or we _make_ you tell us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Threatening her isn’t the way to motivate her.”  
**Regina:** “Well, I’m all out of fish food.”  
**Hook:** “Doesn’t matter if you get her to talk. You can’t trust her. Mermaids are liars.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “Of course they are.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe they’re just scared of Pan. If we let her go, maybe they’ll be on our side.”  
**Regina:** “Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us.”  
**Mermaid:** “I don’t need my friends to kill you. You’ll kill yourselves. Now let me go.” _(A storm begins to surround the ship. Lightning and thunder starts.)_  
**David:** “What the hell?!”  
**Hook:** “It’s a storm. She summoned it. Don’t let her go. She’ll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we’ve got leverage.”  
**David:** _(David grabs a sword and holds it to the mermaid’s neck:)_ “Stop the storm, then we let you go.”   
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “That’s more like it, Charming. Filet the bitch.”  
**David:** _(Looking to Mary Margaret who stares at him incredulously:)_ “No. _(He takes the sword away from her neck:)_ We are not barbarians.”  
**Regina:** “What we’re going to be is dead.”  
**Hook:** “Hold on. I’m gonna turn around. _(Hook turns the ship around:)_ I’ve outrun many a storm.”  
**Regina:** _(To the mermaid:)_ “Make it stop or die.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We are _not_ killers!”  
**Mermaid:** “Yes, you are. And you brought this death upon yourselves.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “This is why we should free her!”  
**Regina:** “That feel-good nonsense, Snow, might play in the Enchanted Forest, but this… this is Neverland.”  
_(The ship loses balance. Everyone is caught off guard.)_  
**David:** “Keep your grip, pirate.”  
**Hook:** “It wasn’t me, mate! It was the ship! We’re taking on water!”  
**Regina:** “ _Now_ may I resume killing her?”  
**David and Mary Margaret:** “No!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You kill her, and her kind will have a personal vendetta on us.”  
**Hook:** “The queen is right. They’ve already tried killing us.”  
**Emma:** “Stop! That’s enough! We need to think this through!”  
**Regina:** “I already have! _(Regina turns the mermaid into wood:)_ There. That should stop the storm.”  
**Emma:** “Regina! What did you do?!”  
_(Everyone turns around. A huge wave forms in the distance.)_  
**Regina:** “No!”   
**Emma:** “What have you done?!”   
_(The ship ascends the wave and everyone grabs a rope. Water soaks the ship and everyone gets wet_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. Dark Castle.**  
_(Neal and Mulan enter the Dark Castle.)_  
**Mulan:** “It appears abandoned.”  
**Neal:** “No, someone’s here. _(Arrow whooshes:)_ Whoa!”  
**Robin Hood:** “The first was a warning, M'lady. Chivalry and all that.”  
**Mulan:** “Who are you?”  
**Robin Hood:** “The name’s Robin.”  
**Neal:** “No way. Robin Hood?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I’d bow, but this quiver’s rather tight. Now, what are you doing trespassing in my castle?”  
**Mulan:** “This castle belongs to The Dark One. It is you who trespasses.”  
**Robin Hood:** “He hasn’t been seen since the Queen’s curse. If he ever shows up, I’ll be happy to vacate.”  
**Neal:** “No need. In fact, you can have it. I just-I need to look around for a bit.”  
**Robin Hood:** “And who would you be to grant such title?”  
**Neal:** “In this land I’m known as Baelfire. I’m his son.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Lowers his bow:)_ “My apologies. Go ahead.”  
**Neal:** “You don’t wanna see ID?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Who would claim to be that who wasn’t?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, good point.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Your father would not stand for imposters. He had quite a temper.”  
**Neal:** “You knew my father?”  
**Robin Hood:** “We crossed paths once, yes.”  
**Neal:** “Most crossings with my father don’t end well.”  
**Robin Hood:** “It was touch and go. He spared my life. I owe him a debt.”  
**Neal:** “I’m happy to collect. I’m looking for something he left here. A magical item.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, I’m very sorry to disappoint, but I arrived shortly after the curse, the place was cleaned out. Nothing of any value remains.”  
**Neal:** “No. Thieves and looters would only take what they could see.”  
_(Neal picks up a cane from the floor.)_  
**Mulan:** “What’s magical about a knotted old cane? Probably belonged to one of the looters.”  
**Neal:** “No. It belonged to him. See these markings? He’s keeping track of me growing.”   
_(Twirls the stick, like a staff, and a painting in the corner of the room disappears, revealing a large cupboard.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “I’ve handled that walking stick a dozen times. It never released a cloaking spell before.”  
**Neal:** “My father enchanted objects so that what might be a useless piece of wood in the hands of a looter would become magical in his.”  
**Mulan:** “Or in the hands of his only son.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, he called it blood magic. Might not have always seemed like it, but family was important to dear old dad.”  
**Robin Hood:** “So… what’s in there?”  
**Neal:** “Let’s find out.”

**Neverland. Present. The Jolly Roger.**  
_(Hook and Emma struggle at the helm to control the ship.)_  
**Emma:** “I thought you said you could outrun a storm.”  
**Hook:** “This isn’t a storm. It’s bloody damnation.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why would you do this?”  
**Regina:** “You’re going to blame me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You turned the mermaid into wood.”  
**Regina:** “I did something about it, which is more than you can say.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Undo your spell! Bring back the mermaid!”  
**Regina:** “And what, you’ll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Considering that your plan failed, at least we could try.”  
**Regina:** “You’re such a naive princess!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you are such a…”   
_(Mary Margaret punches Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “That your best?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not even close. I’m so tired of you ruining my life.”  
**Regina:** “I ruined _your_ life?”  
**David:** “Hey!”  
_(Regina and Mary Margaret start fighting.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(After a stiff punch from Regina:)_ “Ah!”  
**Hook:** “Hey. Let the slags go. I need you at the mast.”  
**David:** “Don’t call my wife a slag.”   
_(David and Hook start fighting.)_  
**Emma:** “Stop it! _(Emma looks to the lightning and thunder while the others keep fighting:)_ It’s not the mermaid. It’s us. If you don’t stop fighting, we’re all gonna die. Don’t you see, we’re causing the storm. Hey! Stop! _(Climbs onto the side of the ship:)_ You need to listen to me.”   
_(Apparently not knowing what else to do, Emma jumps off the side of the ship.)_  
**David:** “Emma!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma!”  
**Regina:** “Emma!”  
_(Regina & The __Charmings_ _run to the side of the ship to look for any signs of Emma.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh!”   
_(A pulley breaks away from the rigging, tears into the water and strikes Emma in the back of the head.)_

**Neverland’s Island.**  
_(Henry and his companion are running through the woods and find themselves on the edge of a cliff.)_  
**Henry:** “Watch out! _(Puts his arm out to stop the boy:)_ What do we do? Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?”  
**Boy:** “No. We’re done for. I’ll give them the pixie dust. Maybe they’ll let us live.”  
**Henry:** “You want to give up?”  
**Boy:** “We don’t have a choice. They’ve got us. This is the end.”  
**Henry:** “No, it’s our way out.”  
_(Grabs the pixie dust.)_  
**Boy:** “What are you doing?”  
**Henry:** “Getting a running start.”  
**Boy:** “For what?”  
**Henry:** “Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying.”  
**Boy:** “Don’t you remember? The dust doesn’t work.”  
**Henry:** “That’s because you have to believe.”  
**Boy:** “I definitely do not believe!”  
**Henry:** “That’s okay, because I do.”   
_(Henry opens the pixie dust bottle and, with a running start, uses it to fly himself and the other boy off the cliff moments before the Lost Boys arrive.)_

 **The Jolly Roger.  
Mary Margaret:** “Emma!”  
**Regina:** “Idiot.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina! Get her up here!”  
**Regina:** “I can’t. Not in this storm. I can’t even see her. I’ll just bring up water and half her leg.”  
_(David wants to jump in the water.)_  
**Hook:** “Wait!”  
**David:** “She’ll drown.”  
**Hook:** “And so will you. Let me help. _(Grabs a rope:)_ Here, tie him.”  
_(David ties the rope around his waist, jumps in the water and rescues Emma.)_  
**Hook:** “He has her! Pull! _(They pull:)_ I’ve got it.”  
_(As David and an unconscious Emma reach the deck.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Oh!”  
**David:** “Emma…”  
_(Regina looks on, concerned.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “No. No.”  
_(Suddenly Emma coughs. Hook looks relieved. The storm clears.)_  
**Emma:** _(Cradled by Mary Margaret:)_ “I told you _._ ” _  
_

**Neverland’s Island.**  
_(Mr. Gold invites Felix for a chat.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Come out and say hello, dearie.”   
_(Felix comes to Mr. Gold.)_  
**Felix:** “Hello, Rumplestiltskin. Pan welcomes you to the island. He wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, yeah. I’m sure he is.”  
**Felix:** “He wanted me to let you know you’re welcome in Neverland, for as long as you wish to stay… with _one_ caveat.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “There’s always something with him.”  
**Felix:** “If you’re here for the boy… well… that makes you Pan’s enemy.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then nothing’s changed.”  
**Felix:** “If you go against him, you will not survive.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, the question isn’t will I survive, _(Mr. Gold stands up:)_ because we both know I won’t. No, no. The real question is… _(Mr. Gold grabs Felix:)_ how many of you I take with me.”  
**Felix:** “So, is that your answer?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s my answer.”  
**Felix:** “Well then, I suppose that means I’ll see you again, in less friendly circumstances.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Count on it.”   
_(Mr. Gold walks away.)_  
**Felix:** “One last thing. _(Mr. Gold stops and turns around:)_ There’s something he wanted you to have. _(Felix throws a straw doll on the floor. Mr. Gold slowly kneels down and picks it up:)_ Isn’t it funny the things we haven’t thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry? _(Felix starts to laugh, while Mr. Gold starts to cry:)_ See you around, Dark One.” _(Felix leaves.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Present. Dark Castle.  
**_(Neal opens the secret cabinet.)  
_**Neal:** “I spent my entire life running from magic. Now it’s the only thing that can help me. _(Neal grabs the magic snow globe:)_ It’s not working. Why isn’t it working?” _(Neal puts the globe down.)_  
**Mulan:** “Don’t think of a place. Think of her. Of Emma. And more than that, how you feel about her.”  
**Neal:** _(Neal grabs the magic snow globe again. It shows him Emma, in Neverland:)_ “Oh, no. It can’t be.”  
**Robin Hood:** “What’s wrong? Isn’t she there?”  
**Neal:** “Yes, but that’s not Storybooke. Emma’s in Neverland. _“_

**Neverland’s Island. Present.  
**_(Emma and her allies finally reach the shore.)_  
**Regina:** “We don’t have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate’s plan.”  
**Emma:** “Sneak attack? Let’s not be naive. Save your magic. We’ll need it later, because Pan already knows we’re here. It’s time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other’s throat to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It’s time for all of us to believe. Not in magic, but in each other.”  
**Regina:** “You want us to be friends? After everything that’s happened between all of us?”  
**Emma:** “I know there’s a lot of history here, a lot of hate.”  
**Hook:** “Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you’re not yelling at me.”  
**Emma:** “We don’t all need to be friends. What we need to know is: the only way to get Henry back is cooperation.”  
**David:** “With her? With him? No, Emma. We have to do this the right way.”  
**Emma:** “No, we don’t. We _just_ need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are—a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn’t matter which, because we’re going to need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not.”  
**Hook:** “And what’s your skill, Savior?”  
**Emma:** “I’m a mother. _(Looks to Regina who nods:)_ And now I’m also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way.” _  
(Emma pulls out her sword and everyone follows her.)  
_

**Elsewhere On The Island.**  
_(The boy and Henry are seen flying in the air. As the pixie dust runs out, the boy points to the ground, suggesting they should land. They then fall to the ground.)_  
**Henry:** “See? If you believe, anything is possible.”  
**Boy:** “You couldn’t be more right, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “How… How’d you know my name? I never told you.”  
**Boy:** “Let’s make it a game. A puzzle to solve.”  
**Henry:** “You lied to me. You are a Lost Boy. You work for Pan.”  
**Boy:** “Not exactly. I _am_ Peter Pan.”  
**Henry:** “But you told Tamara that magic was bad, that you’d help her destroy it. Why?”  
**Peter Pan:** “Because I needed her help. And it’s so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe.”  
**Henry:** “Why did you bring me here?”  
**Peter Pan:** “For quite some time, I’ve sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries.”  
**Henry:** “What?”  
**Peter Pan:** “The heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off that cliff, _(Peter Pan knocks on a tree:)_ you proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now? You, and it, are mine. _(Peter Pan pulls out a knife:)_ Come on, boys! _(The Lost Boys surround Henry:)_ Let’s play!”

**Neverland. With Mr. Gold.  
**_(Mr. Gold conjures a fireball to start a campfire. He freezes his shadow on a large rock then uses his dagger to cut his shadow from his feet.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You know what to do. Hide it where no one can find it, not even me.”  
_(The shadow takes the dagger and flies away.)_

 **Neverland. Team Henry.**  
_(David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina trek through the jungle.)_  
**Hook:** “The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead.”  
**Emma:** “You really think we’re gonna be able to see Pan’s hideout?”  
**Hook:** “From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he’s keeping your son.”  
**Regina:** “You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant.”  
**Hook:** “Where? Have you any idea what’s up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them.” _(Regina rolls her eyes.)_  
**Emma:** “He’s right. Hook’s lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Here. You need to stay hydrated.”   
_(Mary Margaret gives Emma some water.)_  
**Emma:** “Thanks, Mary Margaret.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You know, ‘Mary Margaret’ is a bit formal. You could call me ‘mom’ if you want. You’ve done it before.”  
**Emma:** “That was… back when we–”  
**Mary Margaret:** “…we were about to die. Oh, no, I get it.”   
_(The two woman catch up with the rest of the group. In the lead, David is cutting down branches blocking their pathway. He sees a patch of thorns and moves to slash them when Hook stops him.)_  
**Hook:** “No. No!”  
**David:** “I can handle a couple of thorns.”  
**Hook:** “That’s dreamshade. It’s not the thorns you have to worry about. It’s the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One.”  
**Emma:** “The poison that almost killed Gold?”  
**Hook:** “Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way.”  
**David:** “We’ll go this way.”  
_(David goes off in another direction as Mary Margaret and Regina follow behind.)_  
**Hook:** “Your father’s a distrustful fellow.”  
**Emma:** “He’s just not used to working with the bad guys.”  
**Hook:** “I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, Pan’s not supposed to be one either.”  
**Hook:** “What possibly gave you that idea?”  
**Emma:** “Every story I ever heard as a child.”  
**Hook:** “Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I’ve ever faced. Tell me something, luv. In these stories…what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing.”  
_(She walks off.)_  
**Hook:** “I take it by your tone, perms are bad?”

**David:** “Up here! We made it.”  
**Hook:** “Pan’s lair should be just…right…”  
**Regina:** “Where? All I see is jungle.“  
**Hook:** “Aye. The Dark Jungle. _(Hook takes out his telescope to survey the land:)_ It’s, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland.“  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “So this nature hike was for nothing.”  
**David:** “Hook may have led us astray, but at least we’re in a good position to start combing the jungle.”  
**Hook:** “Not exactly. The Dark Jungle’s the last place you wanna set foot. We’ll have to go around it. In order to do that, we’re gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp.”  
**Regina:** “You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?”  
**Hook:** “If we want to live long enough to save the boy…Yes.”  
_(One by one the members of the group move away from the cliff’s edge to find a place to sleep for the night.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You okay?”  
**Emma:** “Regina’s right. Henry’s out there somewhere.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “ _And_ Hook is right. We have to survive if we’re going to get him.”  
**Emma:** “I know. I just hope we’re not too late.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “After everything your father and I have been through, there’s one thing we’ve learned. It is never too late.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(A guard rushes through the Evil Queen’s Palace, carrying_ _the Magic Mirror._ )  
**Magic Mirror:** “Careful! If you drop me I’ll make sure you have _fourteen_ years of bad luck!”

 **The Queen’s Garden.**  
**Magic Mirror:** “Your Majesty?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I told you never to disturb me out here.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “Trust me. I haven’t disturbed you yet. Just wait until you see this.”  
_(Regina watches as the mirror reveals Charming proposing to Snow on the beach.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Infuriated:)_ “He woke her?”  
**Magic Mirror:** “Indeed. True love’s kiss apparently can break any curse. That will be one hell of a wedding. There won’t be a dry eye in the entire realm.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Quiet! We’ll see about that.”

**Village.**  
_(At a village, Snow White, Prince Charming and the dwarves attempt to rally a group of commoners with a speech.)_  
**Snow White:** “The Evil Queen murdered my father, put me under a sleeping curse, but I am not the only one she has made to suffer.”  
**Crowd:** “Yeah.”  
**Snow White:** “She’s terrorized us for far too long.”  
**Crowd:** “Yeah!”  
**Snow White:** “This kingdom doesn’t belong to her. It belongs to us!”  
**Crowd:** “Yeah!”  
**Snow White:** “So who is ready to stand beside me and fight for what’s rightfully ours?! _”_  
_(No one responds. The Evil Queen materializes behind the crowd.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Quite the courageous army you’re building.”  
_(The townspeople flee in fright while Snow White and her entourage do not move.)_  
**Snow White:** “They may be afraid of you, but we are not.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Why? Because you and the shepherd broke my sleeping curse? _(Snow White and Prince Charming draw their swords. The Evil Queen magically binds Prince Charming with a rope:)_ Lucky for you, I didn’t come here to fight. I came to offer you a deal. Consider it an engagement present.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow, don’t listen to a single word!”  
_(The Queen adds a gag to Charming’s bindings.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Are you really gonna marry _that_?”  
**Snow White:** “What do you want?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I want you to give up your claim to the throne. If you declare me the rightful ruler of this land, I’ll let you, the dwarves, and your so-called prince escape back to the sheep farm he once called home.”  
**Snow White:** “Exile?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, I’ve tried to kill you. I’ve tried to curse you, and none of its worked. But then I realized I was going about it all wrong. You need to be alive. You need to be awake. So you can spend all your days knowing that I have taken everything that was supposed to be yours. Now get down on your knees and swear on your father’s grave that this kingdom belongs to me.”  
**Snow White:** “And if I don’t?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, then someone will pay the price.”   
_(Uses her magic to lift up one of the female villagers; choking her.)_  
**Snow White:** “Stop! _(With sword in hand, she charges at the Evil Queen, who disappears in a cloud of smoke at the last moment, dropping the village girl. Prince Charming breaks out of his binds, aiding the villager:)_ Is she okay?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Yeah.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Reappearing:)_ “Next time she won’t be. You have until sundown tomorrow to give up the throne. And for every day that you defy me, I will kill one of your loyal subjects. Stop denying who you are, Snow White. You may have been a princess, but you will never be a queen.”

**Neverland. Present.**  
_(The fearless five are all asleep when the sound of crying children wakes Emma from her slumber.)_     
**Emma:** _(To Mary Margaret and David:)_ “Guys, wake up!”   
_(They do not stir, so she treks into the jungle alone, following the sound. Pan appears behind her.)_  
**Pan:** “You hear that, too? _(Emma spins around, her sword pointed at the boy in front of her:)_ You’re Emma, right? I wonder why they can’t hear the crying.”  
**Emma:** “Who are you?”  
**Pan:** “Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I’m Peter. Peter Pan.”  
_(Emma pins Pan against a tree, holding her sword at his throat.)_  
**Emma:** “Where’s Henry?”  
**Pan:** “You’ve got fire. I like fire.”  
**Emma:** “Where’s my son?”  
**Pan:** “Henry’s still alive, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
**Emma:** “Why the hell did you take him?”  
**Pan:** “He’s a very special boy, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “I know. That doesn’t answer my question. What do _you_ want with him?”  
**Pan:** “I came here to see who I was up against. The ‘ _Savior_ _’_. Gotta say, I’m not disappointed.”  
**Emma:** “What do you say now? You’re gonna tell me how I’m never gonna see Henry again?”  
**Pan:** “No. I’m going to help you find him. I’ll give you a map. _(Emma steps back, releasing him:)_ A map that will lead you straight to your son.”  
_(Pulls a map from his shirt.)_  
**Emma:** “If this is some kind of trap…”  
**Pan:** “I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment.”  
**Emma:** “Why are you giving it to me?”  
**Pan:** “See, it’s not about finding Henry. It’s about _how_ you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can.”  
**Emma:** _(Opens the parchment to reveal a blank map:)_ “It’s blank.”  
**Pan:** “You’ll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are.”  
_(Emma glances at the map again. When she looks up, Pan has disappeared.)_

 **A Short Time Later.**  
_(At their camp, Emma, Hook and Regina are talking._ )  
**Hook:** “He so likes his games.”  
**Regina:** “What game? There’s nothing there.”  
**Hook:** “If he said there’s a map on this parchment, then there is.”  
**Emma:** “Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we’ll be able to read this thing.”  
**Regina:** “But how do we know Pan won’t use it to lead us straight into a trap?”  
**Hook:** “Because he doesn’t need to. This whole island’s his bloody trap.”  
_(David and Mary Margaret return from searching the jungle.)_  
**David:** “There’s no sign of him anywhere.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Any luck with the map?”  
**Regina:** “Don’t hold your breath.”  
**Emma:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
**Regina:** “Don’t you see what he’s doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we’re not looking for my son.”  
**Emma:** “You got a better idea?”  
**Regina:** “Magic. If there’s a lock on there, I’ll find a way around it.”  
_(Regina goes to grab the parchment but Emma slaps a protective hand on it.)_  
**Emma:** “Pan said it had to be me.”  
**Hook:** “I’d listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan’s rules would be unwise.”  
**David:** “Sadly, I agree with the pirate.”  
**Hook:** _(Grins and turns to him:)_ “I’m winning you over. I can feel it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And your magic doesn’t exactly have a gentle touch, Regina.”  
**David:** “Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces.”  
**Regina:** “Well, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I’m not. If I’m the one who’s supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said.”  
**Regina:** _(Frustrated:)_ “Great.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She’ll get there. _(To Emma:)_ Hey. Don’t give up. If he’s playing a game. You can win.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White, Prince Charming and the dwarves discuss their options.)_  
**Snow White:** “We can’t win. We have to leave the kingdom.”  
**Prince Charming:** “How can you even consider giving in to that witch? When you’re gone, do you think she’s suddenly gonna stop menacing this land? And who will protect the people then?”  
**Snow White:** “Did I protect them today? I couldn’t even help that poor girl. And don’t kid yourself. She isn’t gonna stop with the peasants. She’s going to come after the people who are closest to me.”  
**Grumpy:**  “I will stand by your side no matter what.”  
**Happy:** “Even if it means our death.”  
**Sleepy:** “Which it probably will.”   
_(Everyone looks at him in bewilderment.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “You can’t let her get into your head.”  
**Snow White:** “She has a point. I’m no queen. I’m no leader. I’m just a girl who lost her parents, ran away into the woods, and became a bandit.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You’re Snow White.”  
**Snow White:** “Yes. And the truth is, I don’t even know who that is. But I know what I don’t wanna be, and that’s alone.”  
**Prince Charming:** “That’s never gonna happen.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re right. If we take her offer, we can all live together in exile, but at least we’ll be alive. We should leave tomorrow.”   
_(She gets up to walk away.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow!”  
**Grumpy:** “Let her go.”  
**Prince Charming:** “This is her kingdom. We can’t just let her walk away from it.”  
**Grumpy:** “Why do you suddenly care so much about saving Snow’s kingdom?”  
**Prince Charming:** “What do you mean?”  
**Grumpy:** “Well, if you have true love, what difference does it make whether you live in a castle or on a farm?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Wait. You think I’m in this for her crown?”  
**Grumpy:** “You said it, not me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Okay. Okay, I get it. I’m new. But trust me. I want what’s best for Snow.”  
**Grumpy:** “Look, handsome, she may love you, but that chiseled chin ain’t foolin’ us. We got our eyes on you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Are you dwarves with me or against me?”  
**Sneezy:** “I think Grumpy was pretty clear.”  
**Grumpy:** “Sorry brother. Snow’s already made up her mind, so if you’re looking to change it, you gotta do it without our help.”  
_(The dwarves walk away.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(To himself:)_ “Then I’ll find another way.”

 **Neverland. Present.**  
_(Mr. Gold stares at the doll given to him by Felix when there is rustling in the jungle._ )    
**Mr. Gold:** _(Puts down the doll and gets up to investigate:)_ “Who’s there? Show yourself.“  
_(A cloaked figure grabs the doll and flees.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “That doesn’t belong to you, dearie.”   
_(He chases the culprit, catching him and removing his hood. To his surprise, it’s Belle.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle? I don’t understand. How did you get here?”  
**Belle:** “I thought you didn’t dress like that anymore. I thought that was your past.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, this is now my future. Becoming this again, The Dark One, that’s the only way I’ll save my grandson.”  
**Belle:** “But you haven’t completely become him, have you? There’s still hope.” _(She leans in to kiss him, but Mr. Gold breaks it off suddenly.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re not really here, are you?”  
**Belle:** “No, of course not. I’m still in Storybrooke, right where you left me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Are you okay? Did the protection spell work?”  
**Belle:** “It-it did. We’re all fine. Storybrooke’s safe. We all are.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Grabbing her by the neck:)_ “How do I know these aren’t just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan didn’t conjure up a vision of you?”  
**Belle:** “He didn’t. You did.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Releases her:)_ “What?”  
**Belle:** “The question is why.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Castle.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _spins at his spinning wheel when Prince Charming arrives.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You again? Didn’t I just help you wake your princess?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Now I need your help once more. Long ago you made Snow remember who she was when a spell blinded her. I need you to do it again. You must have something that can change Snow’s mind.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “If she doesn’t wanna fight the Queen, there’s nothing I can do to change that.“  
**Prince Charming:** “I just need a way to make her believe in something that I already know. That she can face Regina and win.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Magic can’t make someone believe, dearie. It works the other way around. Belief must come from within. You know, the Queen’s offer was a fair one. Do yourself a favor and take it. Ruling a kingdom ain’t all it’s cracked up to be. Just ask your dear old brother. Oh, wait. He died. You see my point.” _(Giggles.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “No. I didn’t come here to take ‘no’ for an answer. Now you must have something. You always do. Just name your price.”

 **Neverland. Present.** _  
(Emma is sat holding the parchment and trying to make the map appear.)_  
**Emma:** “My name is Emma Swan.”  
**Hook:** “I’d wager the solution to Pan’s riddle is a bit more complicated than that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t hold anything back.”  
**Emma:** “I’m Henry’s mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbonds person. I’m now the sheriff of Storybrooke.”  
**Regina:** “That election was a sham. _(Impatiently:)_ Are we really doing this?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Coaxing, gently:)_ “Don’t you think maybe you’re leaving some things out?”  
**Emma:** “I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse.”  
**David:** “And you were able to break the curse because you’re the…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Come on. You don’t need to be embarrassed to say it.”  
**Hook:** “Say what?”  
**Regina:** “The ‘s’ word.”  
**Emma:** “I’m the savior. _(Everyone walks forward to check, but the parchment is still blank:)_ I don’t get it. I said I’m the savior. There’s nothing I’ve denied more than that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

**Emma:** “No, I won’t. Not in time to save Henry. Regina? _(Holds up the parchment for her:)_ Give it your best shot.”  
**Regina:** _(Walks over and takes the parchment:)_ “Finally. I’m beginning to think there isn’t a map on here. But that doesn’t mean it can’t lead us to Henry.”  
**David:** “I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea.”  
**Hook:** “For once I agree with the prince. _(David looks at him:)_ Well, I told you we’re getting along.“  
_(Regina uses magic on the map.)_  
**Emma:** “A locator spell?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “This parchment belonged to Pan. It’ll lead us to him.”  
_(The parchment floats up and towards the jungle.)_  
**Hook:** “So it appears we _will_ be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all.”  
**Emma:** “You mean the place you told us never to set foot?”  
**Hook:** “That’s the one.”  
**Regina:** “Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead.”

**Neverland. With Mr. Gold.**  
_(Mr. Gold and ‘Belle’ walk to the cliff.)_  
**Belle:** “So do you know why you brought me to the island?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I thought you were gonna show me the answer.”  
**Belle:** “Only _you_ know that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve already told you.”  
**Belle:** “No, you haven’t.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I have no idea.”  
**Belle:** “Yes, you do.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**Belle:** “You’re holding back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not.”  
**Belle:** “You are.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle.”  
**Belle:** “What is it you’re not saying?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m a coward. I’m just like my father.”  
**Belle:** “You feel better now, don’t you? You know why I’m here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You always saw the good in me.”  
**Belle:** “I still do. And as much as you deny it, I think you see it too. So why am I here? What are you wrestling with?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Pan offered me a deal. I let him keep Henry, and he allows me to live. The boy needn’t be my undoing.”  
**Belle:** “And you’re afraid you’ll make a selfish choice.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I generally do.”  
**Belle:** “You abandoned your son, Baelfire, and regretted it your whole life. You don’t need to do the same to Henry. Letting go of the past… it’s the first step.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Takes the doll from Belle:)_ “You know, this was the last thing my father gave me.”  
**Belle:** “And what happened to him?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He left me.”  
**Belle:** “If you don’t want to repeat the mistakes he made, you need to let go.”  
_(Belle departs from the cliff; leaving Mr. Gold with the ragdoll. He makes the decision to drop the doll off the cliff.)_

 **Neverland. Team Henry.**  
_(Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina trek through the Dark Jungle, following the map.)_     
**Regina:** “Ready to thank me?”  
**Emma:** “Actually, yeah.”  
**Regina:** “If you’d let me do it sooner, maybe we’d have found him by now. In fact, you could’ve done this yourself you know. With _your_ magic.”  
**Emma:** “My magic?”  
**Regina:** “What you did back in Storybrooke to save the town was remarkable, Emma. Gold was right, if you just believed in yourself more, there could be no end to your powers.”  
**Emma:** “Relax, Obi Wan, I’m not ready to turn to the dark side just yet. Besides, what happened in those mines, _(Puts a hand on Regina’s shoulder, pointedly:)_ I didn’t do it alone.”  
**Regina:** “Wait. _(The parchment has stopped moving:)_ He’s there. Pan. I can feel his smugness.”  
_(David pulls out his sword.)_  
**David:** “Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?”  
**Hook:** “Careful. He may look like a boy, but he’s a bloody demon.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey. We can do this. You can do this _._ ”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Prince Charming and Snow White travel through the forest on horseback.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “We’re nearly there. We should take the rest of the way on foot.” _(They dismount their horses. Snow White gazes at Prince Charming.)_  
**Snow White:** “You know, this is the first time we’ve been alone since you proposed?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, privacy is a hard thing to come by when you have seven big brothers keeping an eye on you.”  
**Snow White:** “They’re protective.”   
_(Prince Charming chuckles.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “That’s one word for it.”  
**Snow White:** “The dwarfs been giving you a hard time?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Apart from accusing me of being a gold-digging, social-climbing shepherd…nah.”  
**Snow White:** “I have faith that you’ll charm them, just as you charmed me… eventually.” _(Prince Charming chuckles. They walk further into the woods until they reach a clearing.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “According to Rumplestiltskin, the weapon that will defeat Regina lies at the top of this hill.”  
**Snow White:** _(Exhales:)_ “This weapon… what does Rumple say of its power? Was it made with dark magic?”  
**Prince Charming:** “No, it was forged by a benevolent mage. His name is Merlin, from a realm called Camelot. There it is. _(They see the sword stuck in a stone:)_ Excalibur.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s beautiful.”   
_(Prince Charming laughs. He attempts to pull the sword out but is unable.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Grunts:)_ “It’s stuck. You wanna try?”  
**Snow White:** “If you couldn’t do it, you really think I can?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, the legend states only the kingdom’s true ruler possesses the strength to free the blade.”  
**Snow White:** “I’ve never ruled anything.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Not yet. _(Whispers:)_ Go on. _(Snow White approaches the sword. She pulls at it and it releases. Snow White gasps with amazement:)_ You see? You _are_ this kingdom’s true leader _._ ”

**Neverland. Present.**  
_(Ominous sounds can be heard as Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina continue trekking through the jungle.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “No one’s here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Yes. Blame me… again.”  
**Emma:** _(Sees a familiar looking figure:)_ “Guys… Hold on. Is that… Henry!”   
_(The figure turns around to reveal himself as Peter Pan dressed up as Henry.)_  
**Pan:** “Hi, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Where the hell is Henry?”  
**Pan:** “You broke the rules. That’s not fair. Bad form. I expect more from _you_ , Captain.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, and you’ll get it.”  
**Emma:** “Give Henry to me.”  
**Pan:** “Sorry. Can’t. Don’t you know? Cheaters never win.”   
_(The Lost Boys appear from behind Peter Pan shooting and whooping. They surround the group armed with bow and arrows as Peter Pan looks on. The group prepare themselves.)_  
**Hook:** “Watch out for their arrows. They’re laced with dreamshade.”

_(The fight begins and the Lost Boys start shooting their arrows. Arrows ricochet as David blocks them with his sword while Margaret shoots arrows herself. A boy shoots an arrow at Mary Margaret and David notices.)_  
**David:** “Mary Margaret!”   
_(David pushes Mary Margaret out of the way and gets nipped.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David!”  
**David:** “I’m good. _(A boy takes aim at Mary Margaret:)_ Behind you!”   
_(Mary Margaret shoots the arrow and pins the boy to a tree while Regina electrocutes some boys with a blast of magic.)_  
**Felix:** “It’s been a while, Captain.”  
**Hook:** “Not long enough. _(They begin to sword fight:)_ You remember what I did to Rufio. Well, it’s a far worse fate for you.”   
_(Emma races towards Pan, pushing charging boys to the side. One finally tackles her down and they roll down the hill. She pins the boy down.)_  
**Emma:** _(Holding a dagger to his throat:)_ “Where’s Henry?! Where is he?!”  
_(She stares at the boy and then realizes something, releasing him.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, are you alright?”   
_(Pan whistles and the Lost Boys assemble.)_  
**Pan:** “Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is… only when you stop denying who you really are. I’ll make sure to send Henry your regards.”   
_(The Lost Boys retreat while whooping_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. In The Small Village.**  
**Man:** “The Queen! She’s coming!”   
_(The Evil Queen approaches the village in her carriage. All the commoners run to hide.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Ready?”   
_(Snow White grabs the sword from Prince Charming.)_  
**Grumpy:** “What exactly were you two up to today?”  
**Snow White:** “You’ll see. I hope.”   
_(The carriage stops and the Evil Queen steps out.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, dear, have you packed your bags?”   
_(Snow White glances at the sword and then steps forward.)_  
**Snow White:** “I thought about your offer. And everything you said was true. I could go off with Charming and the Dwarfs, and we could find some lovely corner of the world to live out our days, and it would be a wonderful life. But I can’t leave my people, not…with.. _you_.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, in that case…”   
_(The Evil Queen magically picks up Grumpy and begins to choke him. The other dwarfs try to help without success. The dwarfs are all magically thrown back.)_  
**Snow White:** “Charming!”  
**Charming:** “You can do this. _You_. _You_ pulled that sword out of the stone.”  
**Snow White:** “Let him go! _(Snow White swings and the Evil Queen magically disappears but Snow White swings around and strikes the Evil Queen as she reappears. Grumpy falls out of the Queen’s grasp. Prince Charming helps him up. The Evil Queen touches her face and is surprised to see blood:)_ You told me to stop denying who I really am. Well, that’s exactly what I’m doing. This is _my_ kingdom, and I _will_ fight for it!”  
**Evil Queen:** “Then I’ll see you on the battlefield.”  
**Snow White:** “We’ll be ready.”   
_(The Evil Queen magically disappears and the crowd cheers_ _.)_

**Neverland. Present.**  
_(Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina return to their camp.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You sure you don’t want me to take a look at that?”  
**David:** “I was lucky. My jacket wasn’t. Don’t worry about it. I think we have bigger issues.”   
_(They approach Emma.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To Emma:)_ “Don’t let him shake your confidence. We’ve all had moments where we thought we couldn’t prevail.”  
**David:** “She’s right.”  
**Emma:** “Guys, not now. Please.” _(Walks away.)_  
**David:** “Emma, wait.”   
_(Mary Margaret holds David back. David nods in agreement. Mary Margaret approaches Emma and takes a seat next to her.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Please talk to me.”  
**Emma:** “There’s nothing to talk about. We had our chance and we lost– _I_ lost.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Then you have to keep fighting.”  
**Emma:** “You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you are a–”  
**Emma:** “What? A savior? Because if that were true, this map would have shown us the way already!”   
_(Mary Margaret has a revelation.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe who you think you are isn’t who you really are.”  
**Emma:** “What do you mean?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need a push to show us the reality. That boy with the knife—you stopped fighting him. Why?”  
**Emma:** “'Cause he was… just a boy.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. There was something else. I saw it in your eyes. Why did you stop? _(Whispers:)_ Why?”  
**Emma:** “Because when I looked at his face, I saw me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Go on.”  
**Emma:** “That look in his eyes… _(Inhales sharply:)_ the despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn’t matter and didn’t think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night ‘cause… _(Voice breaks:)_ she wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand… why they gave her up.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And then you found us. It was too late.”  
**Emma:** “It’s just, on this island… I-I don’t feel like… _(Sniffles:)_ a hero or a savior. I just feel like what I’ve always been. An orphan.”  
_(Tears fall from Emma’s face and Mary Margaret looks down.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Noticing something:)_ “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Whispers:)_ “Look.”   
**Emma:** _(Gasps as the map appears:)_ “What happened?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You accepted who you are.”  
**Emma:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “…I’m sorry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s okay. It’s the truth. You were an orphan. It’s my job to change that.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White finds a secluded place in the woods.)_  
**Snow White:** “Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appearing on a fallen tree behind her:)_ “What do you want?”  
**Snow White:** “We need to discuss the deal you made with Charming.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Have to be a bit more specific, dearie.”  
**Snow White:** “He came to you searching for something powerful enough to vanquish the Queen. You told him of Excalibur. Now whatever it is that he promised you in return, I am prepared to pay it. But I won’t allow him to remain in your debt.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How nauseatingly romantic.”  
**Snow White:** “What did he promise you? _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _stares blankly:)_ With you, everything comes with a cost.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s true. Your prince came to ask for aid fighting the Queen. I told him I had nothing to give, and I didn’t.”  
**Snow White:** “Then how did he know where to find Excalibur?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Everyone knows it’s in Camelot.”  
**Snow White:** “But it’s not. I possess it now.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “If that were Excalibur, I wouldn’t be able to do… this! _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _disintegrates the sword:)_ Sword’s a fake, dearie. Shoddy craftsmanship, too. But then again, what can you expect from a shepherd? Lucky it wasn’t made out of wool.”  
**Snow White:** “I struck Regina! I drew blood!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “ _Enough_ of your ramblings!”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _tears Snow White’s necklace from her neck.)_  
**Snow White:** “No, Please. That belonged to my mother.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And now it belongs to me. You’re right about one thing, dearie. Everything comes with a cost, including wasting my time.” _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _disappears and Snow White is left alone in silence holding only the sword’s hilt.)_

 **By The River.**  
_(Charming sits by the river contemplating._ )  
**Grumpy:** “Mind if we join you?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Please.”  
**Grumpy:** “We may owe you a slight apology.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Slight?”  
**Grumpy:** “Don’t get greedy. Take it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Okay.”  
**Grumpy:** “We should have never doubted your intentions.”   
_(Grumpy takes out a cup and pours Charming a drink.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “You were only looking out for her best interests. _(Charming raises his cup:)_ Here’s to starting over.” _(Glasses clink.)_  
**Snow White:** “We need to talk. _(Snow White walks past angrily. Charming follows behind. Snow White hands him the sword’s hilt:)_ I saw Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow, I can explain.”  
**Snow White:** “So it’s true. You planted the sword in that stone.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I did.”  
**Snow White:** “So you took me on an adventure to find a magically sword because…”  
**Prince Charming:** “You needed to believe in something I already knew.”  
**Snow White:** “So when I stood up to Regina–”  
**Prince Charming:** “You did that on your own. You had it inside you that entire time. You just… needed some help to realize that.”  
**Snow White:** “But you didn’t.”   
_(Charming shakes his head. Snow White kisses him.)_  

 **Neverland. Present. The Camp.  
**_(Emma comes rushing over to the others with the map.)_  
**Emma:** “The map is working. We know here Henry is.”  
**Regina:** “Where?”  
**Hook:** _(Takes a look:)_ “Uh…We’re here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan’s camp lies due north.”  
**Emma:** “That’s where he’s keeping Henry.”  
**Regina:** “What are we waiting for?”  
**Hook:** “Well, the terrain’s not easy. There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way.”  
**David:** “We should prepare. We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan.”

**Emma:** “Agreed. It’s time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours.”  
**Regina:** “And if I disagree?”  
**Emma:** “Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together.”  
**Regina:** “Fine. But you better be right.”  
_(Hook takes out a bottle of rum.)_  
**Emma:** “Is rum your solution to everything?”  
**Hook:** “It certainly doesn’t hurt. _(Hook takes a drink:)_ Mmm. Hmm?”  
_(Hook offers the rum to Emma. She grabs it and takes a drink.)_  
**Regina:** “So just how did you unlock the map?”  
**Emma:** “I did what Pan asked.”  
**Hook:** “And just who are you, Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
_(Emma hands back the bottle. Regina and Emma walk away to study the map.)_  
**Hook:** _(Under his breath:)_ “Perhaps I would.”

 **Neverland. With Mr. Gold.  
** _(Mr. Gold treks through the Neverland jungle. He hears a twig snap behind him. Rustling can be heard. Mr. Gold continues walking warily. There’s a clank in the distance. Mr. Gold looks to the sky and the doll drops down and lands in front of him. He picks it up, drops it again and burns it with fire he conjures. He continues further and again it drops in front of him. Mr. Gold decides to keep it and tucks it under his jacket.)  
_

**Neverland. Team Henry Camp.**  
_(Away from camp, Emma picks some berries.)_  
**Pan:** “Don’t eat the blue ones. _(Emma tenses for a moment then returns to her task when she senses no threat:)_ Congratulations. You did it… orphan. You don’t mind if I call you a lost girl, do you?”  
**Emma:** “Call me what you like. It won’t stop me from finding Henry.”  
**Pan:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh, I’m counting on that. There’s a reason I tested you.”  
**Emma:** “Really?”  
**Pan:** “You haven’t forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don’t deny it. You haven’t. That’s good. Really good. 'Cause when you find Henry, you’ll understand him.”  
**Emma:** _(Gets to her feet:)_ “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
**Pan:** “He hasn’t forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he’ll never want to leave this island.”  
**Emma:** “We’ll see.”   
_(Emma picks up her berries and begins to walk away.)_  
**Pan:** “And as for you, Emma… when we’re finished, you won’t just feel like an orphan. You’ll _be_ one.”

 **Neverland. Elsewhere.** _  
(David finds a secluded place in the jungle and checks the damage the arrow caused. He has been affected by the_ _dreamshade_ _and becomes_ _deathly_ _worried_ _.)_

 


	28. Shadows of the Past

**Neverland. Present.**  
_(David, Emma, Regina, Hook and Mary Margaret trudge through the woods searching for Henry, walking single file. Mary Margaret leads the way.)_  
**David:** _(Panting:)_ “Hey, need a break?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I’m good.”  
**David:** “In this heat, you shouldn’t overtax yourself.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, so _you_ need a break.”  
**David:** “No, I’m good.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Teasing:)_ “David Nolan let himself go.”  
**David:** _(Laughs:)_ “Does it look like he let himself go?”  
**Regina:** _(Looking around, annoyed:)_ “How much further?”   
**Emma:** _(Taking a look on the map:)_ “We should be getting close to Pan’s lair. _(They are catching up with David and Mary Margaret:)_ Going in a straight line course… _(Looking on the map and frowning:)_ Son of a bitch! How is it now behind us?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How can that be?”  
**Regina:** “You got us lost.”  
**Hook:** _(Holding a lamp:)_ “No, she didn’t. It’s the camp. Pan’s moving it.”  
**David:** “He’s playing tricks with us.”  
**Emma:** “If Pan’s camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?”

 **Neverland. Pan's Camp.  
**_(Henry sleeps under a tree. Someone cuckoos from behind.)  
_**Peter Pan:** “Wake up. Catch.”  
_(He throws an apple towards Henry.)_  
**Henry:** _(Sitting up:)_ “I don’t like apples.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Who doesn’t like apples?”  
**Henry:** “It’s a self-preservation thing.”  
**Peter Pan:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well, don’t worry. _(He crouches down to the same eye level as Henry:)_ They’re not for eating. It’s for a kind of game. A really fun game. _(Aiming a cross bow at Henry:)_ I call it target practice.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. The Dark Castle.**  
_(Neal is looking for something in a wardrobe. Robin Hood and Mulan are watching him.)_  
**Mulan:** “You found the crystal ball. What else are you looking for?”  
**Neal:** “It showed me where Emma is, now I have to get to her.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Um, not sure you can find a horse in there, mate.”  
**Neal:** “I don’t need a horse. I need a portal. A way to create a portal.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Why don’t you calm down and tell me what the problem is? Perhaps I can assist.”  
**Neal:** “Henry is trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan who’s hands-down the nastiest person I’ve ever met.”  
**Mulan:** “I saw Emma in this ball, not Henry.”  
**Neal:** “Listen, when I was in Neverland, Pan was looking for a boy. A specific boy. I know he had some picture of him on a scroll. He called him the truest believer.”   
**Mulan:** “And you believe that to be Henry?”   
**Neal:** “It has to be. That’s the only reason Emma would be in Neverland. Help me look. Lots of things make portals. Beans. Magic mirrors. Ruby slippers. Some kind of ashes.”   
_(Startled by the noise, Little John and two Merry Men enter the room.)_    
**Little John:** “What the hell was that?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Stand down, Little John. We’re fine.”  
_(From behind, a young boy watches the proceedings with curiosity and approaches Robin Hood. Robin Hood scoops the boy up.)_    
**Neal:** _(Smiles:)_ “Who’s this?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Merry Men come in all sizes. This is my son, Roland.”   
_(Something dawns on Neal.)_  
**Neal:** “I know how to get to Neverland. I know how to get to Henry.”

 **Neverland. Present.**  
**Emma:** “So, this whole trek has been for nothing?”  
**Regina:** “I told you walking was idiotic. If I can just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Henry.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We don’t know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?”  
**Hook:** “Pan will have shields against magic, I fear. Such an attempt would end in your death, and more importantly, mine, which is why we’re walking.”  
**Regina:** “Well then, what’s your idea? How are we going to find it?”  
**Hook:** “By using someone he trusts.”  
**David:** “Who? Because I guess he certainly doesn’t trust you.”  
**Hook:** “A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She’d be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in.”   
**Emma:** “You mean fairy dust.”  
**David:** “No, pixie dust. It’s stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust.”  
**Emma:** “Wait. A fairy? Tinker Bell?”  
**Hook:** “Do you know her?”  
**Emma:** “Every kid in the world knows her.”  
**Regina:** “That’s a bad idea. _(Emma looks at her curiously:)_ Mark my words. This Tinker Bell is not going to help us.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Royal Palace.**  
_(Regina eats her supper, alone. Magically,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears, sitting opposite to Regina at the far side of the table.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I thought you were dead.”  
**Regina:** _(She flinches slightly:)_ “Go away.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Continues:)_ “When you didn’t show up for your lessons today, I assumed you went toes up. And yet, here you are. _(Standing up, he takes a closer look at the food on the table:)_ Roast swan. _(Giggles:)_ That’s amusing. _(Regina looks confused, but he makes a dismissive gesture:)_ You’ll get that later.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not sure about these lessons anymore. I don’t want to have a future that looks like—”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Like what?”  
**Regina:** “Like you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Feeling a little persecuted, are we, Your Majesty?”  
**Regina:** “Why shouldn’t I? I’m the Queen, but practically a prisoner. With a husband whose heart is still with his dead wife and his insipid daughter. It’s intolerable. Nothing to do and nowhere to go. _(Sighs:)_ I need freedom. I need options.” _(Stands up.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah, can’t be done. You see, this is how it is. You think you’re the diner at the feast, tasting the offerings. A little love. A little darkness. What you don’t realize is, you are the feast. And the darkness has tasted you.”  
**Regina:** “You’re vile. Leave my home.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The darkness likes how you taste, dearie. It doesn’t mind the bitter. And now that it started the meal, it’s gonna finish it. You can no more fly from your fate that can that _(He gestures towards a roasted swan he noticed earlier standing on the table:)_ swan. See you tomorrow. Don’t be late. Oh, and bring that simmering rage. It’s all you have.” _(He leaves.)_  
_(Alone, Regina walks through her room and stops to look down into the castle’s courtyard.)_    
**Regina:** _(Forcefully slamming her hands against the parapet:)_ “I just need- _(Suddenly, the parapet breaks and Regina loses her balance. Screaming, she falls towards the ground. A cloud of green fairy dust appears underneath Regina and her fall comes to a halt:)_ Put me down. What are you doing?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Giving you a second chance.”   
_(Using her wand, she lifts Regina up again.)_  
**Regina:** “Who are you?”   
**Tinker Bell:** “I’m Tinker Bell.”

**Sometime Later. A Tavern.**  
_(Tinker Bell and Regina share a drink at a table.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Snow White, that’s her name? Even I think that’s a bit precious and mine’s Tinker Bell.”  
**Regina:** “She’s a monster. Totally indulged and adored. She sort of ricochets through life telling people’s secrets. She had my fiancé killed.”  
**Tinker Bell:** _(Shocked:)_ “No.”  
**Regina:** “The only way I can get through it is when she and the king are gone all the time.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You’re glad your husband is gone?”  
**Regina:** “It’s not a marriage. It’s a farce. I may be the queen. _(Leaning closer:)_ But alone in the palace I feel like the queen of nothing.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “No wonder you jumped.”  
**Regina:** “I didn’t jump. I fell.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Right, _(Clears throat:)_ you fell.”  
**Regina:** “I did. But if I had… well, here’s to good reasons.”   
_(They clink cups.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “You know, I’ve got an idea. I can help people find what they need, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “And what do I need?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You don’t even know? That’s so sad. Regina, love. You need love.”  
**Regina:** “You’re gonna help me find another soul mate?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “It is possible to find love again. I’ve never seen pixie dust fail. It will find you your perfect match. If you let it, you’ll find your happy ending.”  
**Regina:** “My happy ending looks like Snow’s head on a plate.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “No. Aren’t you at least curious? What if I can do what I say?”  
**Regina:** _(Doubtful:)_ “Well, then, I’d say that’ll be real magic.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I’m a fairy. You might wanna try believing in me.”

 **Neverland. Present.**  
_(Sweating, Regina dabs her forehead using a small cloth. As she stuffs it into her pocket, it falls to the ground without her noticing. Regina walks on. Hidden in the bushes, Tinker Bell comes out briefly to pick up the cloth. Catching up with the rest of the group, Regina approaches Emma.)_    
**Regina:** “Emma. There is another way.”  
**Emma:** “Is there?”  
**Regina:** “Magic.”  
**Emma:** “Didn’t we just go through this?”  
**Regina:** “I’m not talking about my magic. I’m talking about _our_ magic.”   
**Emma:** “I cannot take that risk. One thing I’ve learned is, it always comes with a price.”  
**Regina:** “May I remind you that the one time you actually used magic, you saved Storybrooke. _(As Emma starts to protest:)_ Sometimes not using it comes with a price too. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan.”  
**Emma:** “And what if we’re not? Pan’s trigger almost destroyed Storybrooke, now we’re in his realm, Regina. Who knows what other kinds of tricks, charms or… hexes he’s got up his sleeve. I’m not taking a chance on that. We’re talking about Henry’s life.”   
**Regina:** “I’m aware of that.”  
_(Mary Margaret walks over to join them.)_  
**Emma:** “Look, I know you don’t like this plan. Let’s just see it through. At least, we can see if we find… Tinker Bell.”  
**Regina:** “And you think it’s the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?”  
**Emma:** “My boyfriend? Hook? What’s your problem?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She just lost Neal.”  
_(Regina glares at Snow, Emma winces at her mother’s interference.)_  
**Regina:** _(Biting back her retort:)_ “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about Henry.”

**Neverland. Pan’s Camp.**  
_(Pan souses an arrow into a bottle. Henry joins him.)_  
**Henry:** “What’s that?”  
**Peter Pan:** “Dreamshade. It’s a nasty poison. We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son’s head with an arrow. _(Preparing the crossbow for shooting:)_ Let’s find out if this is possible.”  
**Henry:** “If you’re shooting the apple what’s the poison for?”  
**Peter Pan:** “Motivation not to miss. _(Playfully, he aims with the crossbow.)_ Felix! Get over here!”  
**Henry:** _(Voice cracks:)_ “Is… is Felix good? Is his aim good?”  
**Peter Pan:** “Doesn’t matter. You’re the one doing the shooting.”  
_(Hands Henry the crossbow.)_  
**Henry:** “But I-I don’t want to shoot.”  
**Lost Boys:** _(Chanting:)_ “Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.”  
**Peter Pan:** “You won’t hit him. Trust yourself. Go on. _(Felix places an apple on his head:)_ It’s exhilarating.”  
**Lost Boys:** _(Chanting:)_ “Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.”  
_(Finally Henry aims at the apple. Suddenly he changes his target, loosing the arrow at Peter Pan. Peter Pan catches the arrow in_ _mid air_ _.)_  
**Peter Pan:** “Told you it was exhilarating. Come on, I have something to show you.”

 **Neverland. Team Henry.  
**_(The group continues on their way searching for Pan. Hook stops David in order to talk to him.)_  
**Hook:** “So, you gonna tell her?”  
**David:** “Tell her what?”  
**Hook:** “I saw what happened to you, mate. Let me see.”  
_(Looking around, David lifts his shirt a little. Black veins spread all around the cut.)_  
**David:** “The arrow only nicked me.”  
**Hook:** “I’m sorry, mate.”  
**David:** “Do you know how long?”  
**Hook:** “Days. Weeks at most. You won’t see summer. It’s a really bad break. You might want to tell her.”  
**David:** “No. “  
**Hook:** “Well, you have to.”  
**David:** “Maybe I don’t.”  
**Hook:** “How’s that?”  
**David:** “Pixie dust. You believe in this Tinker Bell’s power? In her pixie dust?”  
**Hook:** “Indeed, I do.”  
**David:** “Then let’s get to her and that dust.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Regina and Tinker Bell are leaving the tavern.)  
_**Regina:** “You really think this will make me happy?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I know it will. _(Church bells ring:)_ I’m late. I have to go. See you soon.” _(Spreading out her wings, Tinker Bell waves her wand and returns to her smaller form. Regina looks up as Tinker Bell flies away.)  
_

**The Refuge Of The Fairies.  
**_(Tinker Bell enters. She carefully approaches a green blossom. The blossom opens and reveals the Blue Fairy inside.)  
_**Blue Fairy:** “Good evening, Green.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Hey Blue. You look amazing. Did you do something to your—”  
**Blue Fairy:** _(Interrupting Tinker Bell:)_ “You’re late. You’ve already broken every rule in the book. Curfew. Dust discipline. And you got big for no reason.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Listen. I have news. Amazing news. I was helping someone. A queen in the Enchanted Forest. Regina.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Do you know who she is? Her mother was Cora. The one who ripped out hearts. Her teacher is the Dark One.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “So?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “So consider yourself lucky you’re still alive. _(Sighs:)_ Green, this is not a woman you can help. She is surrounded by darkness.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Sounds to me like she’s exactly someone who could use help. Maybe if you let me have some pixie dust.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Not a chance. You fly away from this one, Green.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “My name isn’t Green. It’s Tinker Bell. And I can’t believe you want me to ignore someone who needs help. It’s not very fairy-like.”  
**Blue Fairy:** _(Angry:)_ “I will be the judge of what is fairy-like.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “But I-”  
**Blue Fairy:** “No discussion. Until further notice you are to remain here and continue your training under my direct supervision. Understood?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Yes, Blue.”  
_(The Blue Fairy exits. After a moment, Tinker Bell sneaks a look around, making sure no one can see her, and flies off again.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Present. Dark Castle.**  
_(Neal and Robin Hood discuss Neal’s plan.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Worried:)_ “Are you out of your mind? He’s four years old.”  
**Neal:** “The shadow won’t touch him, I promise.”  
**Robin Hood:** “How do you know that?”  
**Neal:** “Because I’ve done that before. It was what took me to Neverland as a kid. All Roland has to do is summon it. That’s it. I’ll take it from there. I’ll be the one going to Neverland. Not him.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Worried:)_ “So, at best, my toddler is bait. At worst something goes wrong and a demonic shadow carries him through a portal to the nastiest person you’ve ever met.”  
**Neal:** “Look, Robin. I have to get there.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Sighs:)_ “I lost my wife a while back. Before that we almost didn’t have Roland. She was so sick. Now, she’s gone. He’s all I have. I can’t lose him.”  
**Neal:** “So you know how I feel. I need my boy. And Emma. They’re all _I_ have.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Angry:)_ “So, because I know what it is to value family, I should risk mine?”  
**Neal:** “When she was sick, your wife, how did she live so that she could have your boy?”  
**Robin Hood:** “You know how.”  
**Neal:** “My father. He saved her. And your son.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Feeling uneasy:)_ “Ah. _(Turning away:)_ Right. _(Facing Neal again:)_ Once. He stands at the window. He calls out once. That doesn’t take, that’s it. No second chance.”  
**Neal:** “You’ve got to understand, this is _my_ second chance.”

 **Neverland. Present.  
**_(The group travel on endlessly through the forest. Hook, David & Mary Margaret heading up the group, Regina and Emma bringing up the rear. Regina stops and decides to wait behind.)_ **  
Emma:** “Hey.”  
**Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Hey.”  
**Emma:** “You’re falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on.”  
**Regina:** “Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching, and I’ll wait.”  
**Emma:** _(Frowns, walks back:)_ “What did you do to her?”  
**Regina:** “What? Why would you assume I did something?”  
**Emma:** “You’ve met her before, right? In the Enchanted Forest? What did you do? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?”  
**Regina:** “She’s not an angel. _(Sighs:)_ Okay, we have a complicated history.”  
**Emma:** “I knew it.”  
**Regina:** “You don’t need to know all the details. But if she sees me, she won’t help. And if she’s the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry.” _(Takes a seat on a log.)_

**Emma:** “Operation Henry?”  
**Regina:** “That’s what I’ve been calling it in my head because-”  
**Emma:** “He’d call it that.”  
**Regina:** “He’d have a better name. But, it’s the best I can do.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to imply that you’re not just as worried about Henry as I am. It’s just that-”  
**Regina:** “Magic is new to you. I get it. But it’s frustrating not being able to do anything worthwhile to save Henry. Having to rely on that damned pirate isn’t helping either. Why is he helping us at all? What’s in it for him?”   
**Emma:** “He knows Neverland. That’s the only reason we’re listening to him right now. _(Shrugs:)_ I think he feels he owes Neal something. Apparently they were close a long time ago.”  
**Regina:** _(Looking away:)_ “Something you both share.”  
**Emma:** “Hey. _(Regina looks up at her:)_ Don’t worry about what Mary Margaret said. Yes, I’m sad about Neal’s death, but that’s more about Henry than me. He just got to know his dad and then he’s gone.”  
**Regina:** “But not before his fiancee abducted Henry.”  
**Emma:** _(Sensing Regina just wants to argue:)_ “Okay. We’ll get Tinker Bell and I’ll come get you.”  
**Regina:** “No, don’t bother. It’s better if we never see one another. And if you don’t find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don’t worry about Tinker Bell.”  
**Emma:** “What the hell did you do to her?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs and slightly shakes her head:)_ “What I always do.”   
_(Emma hesitates, then walks away_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.**  
_(Regina writes a letter. Tinker Bell joins her.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Wanna fly?”  
**Regina:** _(Excited:)_ “You got it?” _(Gets up from her chair and follows.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “And then some. Let’s get started. Helping you find your happiness, saving _you._ That’s what’s gonna to save _me_.”  
**Regina:** “This isn’t your pixie dust, is it?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Well, when you think about it, does anyone really own pixie dust?”  
**Regina:** “The fairies are quite proprietary about it. They find out you stole it, they would…”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Don’t worry about me. This is about you. _(Tinker Bell applies pixie dust to Regina. As a result, Regina glows green:)_ Come on. _(Using her wand, she lifts Regina up and together they fly out of the window:)_ Now, watch.”   
_(Tinker Bell applies some pixie dust to the air. After a moment, a broad green trail forms, leading somewhere distant.)_  
**Regina:** “What’s that?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “That’s your happy ending. He’s down there.”   
_(They both fly along the glowing trail.)_

 **Another Tavern.  
**_(Tinker Bell and Regina walk down an alleyway. They stop outside of a tavern.)  
_**Tinker Bell:** “Inside here, lies the beginning of your happiness. All the pain in your past will be just that. The past.”  
_(Tinker Bell walks to a window.)_  
**Regina:** “I just need a moment.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You’re nervous. I get it. But look! _(With his back turned to them, a man is sitting inside. Tinker Bell notices that he glows greenish, too:)_ There he is. _(Regina steps in to take a look at him herself. The man raises his right arm so that a waitress can refill his cup. A lion tattoo can be seen on his right arm:)_ The guy with the lion tattoo.”  
**Regina:** _(Doubtfully:)_ “That’s him?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Pixie dust doesn’t lie. Come on, this is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start. No baggage. You can let go off all the anger that weighs you down. Now, get him.”  
**Regina:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “Okay. Okay, I can do this. I can be happy.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I know you can. Go.” _(Tinker Bell leaves.)_  
_(Regina hesitates a moment longer. Then she opens the door. The man with the lion tattoo rejoices with a group of other men, sharing a drink with them. Regina watches the scene for a moment. Then, with overwhelming fear, she rushes out the door and flees_ _.)_

**Neverland. Present.  
**_(Regina sits alone. Rustling can be heard. She stands up.)_  
**Regina:** “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”  
_(Tinker Bell emerges from the bushes.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “A complicated history? That’s quite a diplomatic way of describing it.”  
**Regina:** “You look terrible.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Are you trying to provoke me?”  
**Regina:** “Come and get me, Tinker Bell.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You think you’re so smart, but you’re all gonna fail.”  
_(She blows poppy dust into Regina’s face and Regina falls asleep.)  
_

**Tinker Bell’s Hideout.**  
_(Hook enters._ )  
**Hook:** “No one’s home. Come on up.”  
**David:** “Where would it be?” _(Looking for pixie dust.)_  
**Hook:** “She won’t leave dust just lying around, mate. It’s not here, I promise. I’m sorry.” _(Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “It’s pretty bare. Reminds me of some place.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I thought a tree house would be more cheery.”   
**Emma:** “Where I used to live. That’s it.”  
_(Hook, David & Emma search the place.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because it’s just a place to sleep.”  
**Emma:** “What would you know about that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I didn’t always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once.”  
**Emma:** “You did?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The true question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings.”  
**David:** “Guys, I’ve found something. It’s a handkerchief.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s Regina’s. How did it get here?”  
**David:** “She’s been tracking us, watching Regina.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But, if she’s been watching her—”  
**Hook:** “We’re in the wrong place.”  
**Emma:** “Regina.”

**In A Cave.**  
_(Regina awakens with her wrists tied together.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “About time you woke up. I’ve been looking forward to this chat for quite some time.”  
**Regina:** “Look, you don’t know why I’m here.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Oh, I know exactly why you’re here. You’re trying to find your son.”  
**Regina:** “I take it by the restraints you’re not helping.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Hell, no. You’re the last person I’d ever help after how you burned me.”  
**Regina:** “Burned you? You’re the one who interfered in my life.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “And threw away my own in the process.”  
**Regina:** “So, what do you want from me? To kill me? You think it’s that easy? Whatever you knocked me out with, I can tell it’s not magic. Maybe poppies. But they’re wearing off. And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing. _(Standing up:)_ You don’t have magic. But I do.”  
_(Regina uses magic to break the rope. Tinker Bell approaches Regina holding an arrow against Regina’s throat.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Yeah, I know. But even your magic can’t stop this. Ever hear of dreamshade?”  
**Regina:** “Yes.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Good.”  
**Regina:** “How the hell did you get like this?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I met you.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.**  
_(Regina is in bed. Tinker Bell visits her.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “How did it go?”  
**Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Uh, it was—”  
**Tinker Bell:** _(Transforms to human size:)_ “What happened? _(Sits on the bed:)_ I don’t understand, you’re not glowing with new love. You should be glowing.”  
**Regina:** “Because it didn’t work. The pixie dust. It was wrong. I went in and met him and he was awful. He was just awful.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Are you sure you went to the right man?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, the one with the lion tattoo. That wasn’t the problem.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Then what was?”  
**Regina:** “You.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Me?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, you. You’re a terrible fairy.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You didn’t go in, did you?”  
**Regina:** “How dare you.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “It’s okay. You were afraid.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not afraid of anything. I can’t believe I let you distract me.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “No. Don’t do it. What you need is love.”   
_(Regina shakes her head.)_  
**Regina:** “I had love and he’s dead. And I suffered. What you sent me toward wasn’t going to change that. Goodbye.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “What about me? I stole for you and for nothing. I’m in big trouble.”  
**Regina:** “As I said, you’re a terrible fairy.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I thought we were friends.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t have friends. Fly away, moth. Don’t let the doors catch your wings on the way out.”

**Neverland. Present.  
Regina:** “Okay, you wanna kill me? I can make it easier.”  
_(Regina rips out her own heart._ )  
**Tinker Bell:** “What are you-”  
**Regina:** “You wanna kill me? Well don’t let the poison do it. You should do it. _(Holds her heart out between them:)_ Go ahead. Crush it.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You think I won’t take it?”  
**Regina:** “No, I’m counting on it. Show me who you are, Tinker Bell.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Gladly.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Tinker Bell leaves the Dark Palace heading home when the Blue Fairy intercepts her.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** “Stop. You stole that dust.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I know. I thought I needed it to prove to you that I was a good fairy.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “You could have proven that by _being_ a good fairy, by listening to me.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I was following my instincts.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Which are _so_ far from being correct. _(Sighs:)_ This can’t be forgiven.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Wait. Wait. Everyone deserves a second chance. We always tell people that.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “But, Tinker Bell, this _was_ your second chance.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Please. I promise. I’m so sorry.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “You betrayed my trust.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I can regain it. Give me a chance.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “You can’t. For one simple, tragic reason: I no longer believe in you.”   
_(Tinker Bell’s wings disappear and she falls helplessly to the ground. The Blue Fairy flies off.)_

 **Neverland. Present.  
**_(Tinker Bell squeezes Regina’s heart.)  
_**Tinker Bell:** “Do you know what you’ve cost me?”  
_(Tinker Bell turns around so that Regina is able to see her back.)_  
**Regina:** _(Gasps:)_ “Your wings.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Why?”  
**Regina:** “Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “No. _(Turns back to face her:)_ Why did you lie? Because I’ve been over it a million times and that spell worked. You never went in. It’s the only explanation. Why couldn’t you just go through that door and meet your soulmate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. Yes, it was. _(Sighs:)_ You’re right. I never went in. I was afraid. I didn’t—You said I can let go of the anger that was weighing me down and suddenly it felt like—without it—I would just float away. That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Happy.”

**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Weak.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “And look what good it did you. The strength you gained. Because I’m holding your heart in my hand and I’m not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash.”  
**Regina:** “All right, you want a reason? Here you go. You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, fairy, right now you’re making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope and you’re holding the result. _(She forces Tinker Bell to take a closer look at the heart, which is almost completely blackened:)_ A small, hard, dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you’re looking at is your own future. I’m not gonna tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You said I was a terrible fairy.”  
**Regina:** “Well then, prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger. Choose love and help me get my son back.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You love your son?”  
**Regina:** “Very much. With Henry I’ve finally got something right. Don’t you wanna be able to say the same thing?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “It’s too late for me.”  
**Regina:** “Only if you kill me.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I won’t kill you. But I won’t help you either. Besides, it’s probably too late. He’s been with _him_ too long.”  
_(She hands the heart back to Regina.)  
_

**Neverland. Pan’s Camp.  
**_(Pan watches a group of Lost Boys then turns around to talk to Henry.)  
_**Peter Pan:** “Look at the fun they’re having. The thing with this place, Henry, is that no one tells you no. You can do as you want.”  
**Henry:** “Do they ever hurt themselves?”  
**Peter Pan:** “All the time. Sometime I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game. They didn’t mind.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t belong here.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Actually, you do. We’ve been waiting for you a very long time, Henry. Long before you were even born.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t believe that.”  
**Peter Pan:** “You should. This place runs on imagination. On belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, Henry, need to save it.”  
**Henry:** “In my world, you mean?”  
**Peter Pan:** “In every world. You need to bring it back. That’s your destiny. To return the magic. To be the savior.”  
**Henry:** “My mom Emma is the savior. Not me.”  
**Peter Pan:** “She broke some curse, yeah. _(Henry looks at him questioningly:)_ Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn’t the thing that made her the savior. What if having _you_ was. Think about it. You descend from both the greatest of light and of dark. You think it coincidence that the spawn of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it.”  
**Henry:** “So you’re think _I’m_ supposed to save magic?”  
**Peter Pan:** “I’m don’t think. I believe. Remember, I said I had something to show you. _(Hands Henry a scroll:)_ Here. I’ve had this for a very long time. Long before you were even thought of. Take a look and you’ll know why I’m so sure you’re the hero magic has been waiting for.”  
_(Henry takes the scroll. Without taking a look at it, he drops it to the ground.)_  
**Henry:** “I don’t believe you.”  
**Peter Pan:** “You remind me of your father.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present. Dark Castle.**  
_(Neal, Mulan and Robin Hood prepare to summon Pan’s shadow.)_  
**Mulan:** “I’ll be right here next to the window. Robin, behind the table. Neal, you need to be there, under the sill. You’ll come up right under the shadow.”  
**Robin Hood:** “That’s a good plan.”  
**Mulan:** “I know.”  
( _Neal and Robin shift a piece of furniture under the sill.)_  
**Neal:** “Hood. Man, thanks again.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Thank me when your family is back together. _(Neal shrugs:)_ What?“  
**Neal:** “I’m gonna save them. But back together - we’ll see.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I thought you said you loved them.”  
**Neal:** “I do. But we shall see if I can win her back.”  
**Mulan:** “Why wouldn’t you?”  
**Neal:** “Cause I screwed up the first time. Hopefully, I’ll get another chance. I won’t make the same mistakes again.”  
**Mulan:** “I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”  
**Neal:** “I hope so. I’ve learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone you don’t keep it in. You say it.”  
_(The door opens and Little John enters the room holding Roland.)_  
**Little John:** “You ready?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I suppose. Come here, little man. _(He scoops Roland up; carefully letting him down to the floor:)_ Okay. _(Robin Hood then crouches down to be at eye level with his son:)_ Now, Daddy’s gonna be right there _(Indicating the table to Roland:)_ Okay? It might be loud, but nothing’s gonna hurt you. You understand? _(Roland nods:)_ You remember what you have to say?”  
**Roland:** “Yeah. I say—”  
**Robin:** “No!"  
**Mulan:** “No! No! Not yet!”  
**Neal:** “No! Wait, wait, wait.”  
**Mulan:** “Not yet. Positions.”  
**Robin:** “Okay. _(He hugs his son; crouching behind the table. Robin takes a deep breath:)_ Okay, Roland. Say it.”  
**Roland:** “I believe.”   
_(Nothing happens.)_  
**Neal:** “Maybe if he says it again. Just once more.”  
**Robin:** _(Walking over to his son:)_ “No, I’m sorry, mate. That’s it.”  
_(Suddenly, the window opens and Pan’s shadow enters the room. Robin Hood steps in to take his son out of the shadow’s reach. The shadow tries to seize Roland by the hand.)_    
**Roland:** “No!”  
**Neal:** “Hey!”

**Mulan:** “I got it! _(She wields her sword towards the shadow. As the shadow is hurt, it retreats:)_ Neal, go! _(Neal leaps out of the window. He’s able to grab hold of Pan’s shadow and flies away.)_  
  
**Sometime Later.**  
_(Robin Hood watches his sleeping son. Mulan joins him.)_  
**Mulan:** “Is he all right?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Yes. Thank you, Mulan. I owe you much. He doesn’t have a scratch on him.”  
**Mulan:** “I planned it that way.”  
**Robin Hood:** “So, what now for you? What shall you do? If you’d care to put your considerable skills to use, there’s a place for you among my Merry Men. You’d be the first woman. I hope that’s no deterrent.”   
**Mulan:** “I’ve been in that position before.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Is that a yes?”  
**Mulan:** “I’m honored. But, there’s someone I need to talk to before it’s too late.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Nods:)_ “A loved one.”  
**Mulan:** “We shall see.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Aurora is working in the gardens. After a while she becomes aware of Mulan's presence._ )  
**Aurora:** “Mulan? _(Mulan smiles:)_ How long have you been there? What are you doing?” _(Aurora approaches Mulan.)_  
**Mulan:** “I’m just gathering my courage.”   
_(She walks over to Aurora.)_  
**Aurora:** “What’s going on? _(Smiling:)_ I’m so glad you’re back.”  
**Mulan:** “Is Phillip here?”  
**Aurora:** “No. Shall I go get him?”  
**Mulan:** “No. That’s unnecessary. It’s you I wanted to talk to. You see, I—Why do you keep smiling at me?”  
**Aurora:** “I can tell you’re bursting with news but so am I.”  
**Mulan:** “You are?”  
**Aurora:** “Phillip and I are expecting a baby.”  
**Mulan:** _(She takes a moment before hesitantly smiling:)_ “That’s excellent news.” _(Aurora hugs her.)_  
**Aurora:** “It’s like a dream coming true. Now, please, please tell me your news.”  
**Mulan:** “I’m… joining Robin Hood’s band.”  
**Aurora:** _(Shocked:)_ “What? You’re leaving us?”  
**Mulan** _(Nods:)_ “Yes. I’m afraid so. _(They hug again:)_ Goodbye.”  
_(Mulan turns and walks away, tears falling_ _.)_

**Neverland. Present.**  
_(Tinker Bell emerges from under a stone bridge. Emma, Snow, Charming & Hook arrive, stopping the fairy in her tracks.)_  
**Emma:** _(Sword drawn:)_ “Where’s Regina?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Who the hell are you?”  
**Emma:** “A pissed off mother. Where is she?”  
**Regina:** _(Slightly out of breath, arrives behind Tinker Bell:)_ “I’m fine. I’m fine.”  
**Emma:** “You sure?” _(Regina nods.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Do you mind lowering those? You might stick me, but I’ll take you down with me.”  
**Regina:** “She’s okay. She’s not gonna hurt us. Just stand down.”  
_(Everyone lowers their weapons.)_  
**Hook:** “But is she going to help us?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook.”  
**Hook:** “Lady Bell.”  
**Regina:** “She’s not gonna help us.”  
**Emma:** “Why not?”  
**Hook:** “Tink, after all we’ve been through together. _(Shrugs:)_ A little assistance?”  
**Regina:** “She doesn’t have any magic.”  
**David:** “No pixie dust?”  
**Regina:** “Not even her wings.”  
**Emma:** “How?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I guess people just stopped believing in me. And even if I wanted to helped you, he’s too powerful.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But you know where Pan is?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Sure. But it won’t do you a bit of good.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?”  
**Emma:** “Can you get us inside his compound?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Maybe. Why should I help you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because _I_ believe in you.”  
**Emma:** “Just get us inside, and we’ll take care of things from there.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “And what’s in it for me, other than a death sentence from Pan when you’re gone with your boy?”  
**Emma:** “You can come with us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s right. A home. That _is_ what you want, isn’t it?”  
**Tinker Bell:** _(Considers for a long moment:)_ “Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He’ll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I’ll leave a way open for you. But you’ve only got one shot, so you better have a good plan.”   
**Emma:** “Thank you. We will.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Come with us to our camp. We’ll figure it out. _(The group leaves, but David lingers a bit longer. Mary Margaret approaches him:)_ Hey. Are you all right? You look upset.”  
**David:** “Yeah. _(Sighs:)_ I just want to get Henry back.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re on the way.”  
**David:** “How did you know that would work, offering her a home?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It worked for me. When I was a bandit living alone, all I wanted was a home. And… the thing is I never found it till you came along. Even now, when I’m with you… I mean, that’s all I need. _(David nods:)_ You sure you’re okay?”  
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “I love you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mmm. _(They kiss:)_ Come on. Last thing we need is to get lost out here.”

**Neverland. Pan’s Camp.  
** _(Henry picks up the scroll Pan gave to him earlier and takes a closer look at it. The scroll illustrates a detailed drawing of Henry. A disturbing sound can be heard in the distance.)  
_

**Elsewhere.  
**_(Somewhere on the island, Pan’s shadow drops Neal to the ground. Felix emerges from the bushes.)_  
**Felix:** “Welcome home, Baelfire. Pan will be so happy to see you.”

 **Team Henry Camp.  
**_(Emma, Hook, David and Mary Margaret sit together by a fire. In the distance, Regina leans against a tree. Tinker Bell walks over to Regina and sits down beside her.)_ **  
Tinker Bell:** “Did you ever go back and find him, the man with the lion tattoo?”  
**Regina:** “No.” **  
Tinker Bell:** “Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?” **  
Regina:** “It’s a lot of things, but how is it selfish?” **  
Tinker Bell:** “Because you didn’t just ruin your life; you ruined his.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present.  
**_(Robin Hood and his Merry Men sit around a campfire. One Merry Man leads Mulan to the group. Robin Hood stands up to greet her.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Shaking her hand:)_ “Welcome.”  
_(For a few seconds we see on his arm a lion tattoo. Then, he and Mulan sit down by the fire_ _.)_

**Neverland. Present.**  
_(Felix escorts Neal through the jungle.)_  
**Felix:** “Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire. Gotta say, hoped I’d never see you again.”  
**Neal:** “Then maybe Pan shouldn’t have taken my son.”   
**Felix:** “Maybe you should’ve left well enough alone.”   
**Neal:** “I’m gonna get him back.”   
**Felix:** “You really believe that? You were a lost boy. You know Peter Pan’s not be to trifled with. You know how long he’s been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he’ll just… give him up?”   
**Neal:** “Maybe, if I ask nicely.”   
**Felix:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid.”   
**Neal:** “I have grown up. I don’t know if I’m stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot. _(Neal turns and punches Felix, knocking him down and out:)_ I’m not a boy anymore, Felix. And I sure as hell ain’t lost.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Hovel.**  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _sits at the table as his father returns home.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Entering the house:)_ “Bae? A present. Something to sharpen your coal with.” _(Places a small dagger on the table.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Where did you get it?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, from a man who no longer needed it.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “You mean taken from a man who couldn’t pay you.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae…”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa, I told you, I don’t want any more gifts from the people you terrorize.” _(Shoves the dagger off the table with a thud.)_    
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then what do you want? Tell me, son. What would make you happy?”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Leaving this place. _(Gets up and walks to the kitchen:)_ I’m tired of staying in this hovel all the time.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Follows:) “_ Well, that’s easy to fix. How about a castle, huh? I could build you a palace so magnificent its shadow would blanket the countryside.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “That’s not what I mean. I wanna go out, have friends, see the world beyond these four walls. Papa, why can’t you just trust me to do that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I do trust you, Bae. It’s… It’s others that I can’t. You see, I have many enemies beyond that door. And once you leave, any one of them could hurt you.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “You sure that’s the only reason? Maybe what you’re really worried about is if I leave, I might never come back.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, no. I… I… I’m worried about your safety. This is the best place for you. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” 

 **Neverland. Present.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _applies war paint by the fire.)_  
**Belle:** “You’ve always felt more comfortable behind a mask.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You were the only one who could ever see past it, past the mask of the monster.”  
**Belle:** “Then why put it back on now?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I need the monster, Belle. It’s the only way I can save him. And that’s what I’ve decided. I’m gonna save Henry.”  
**Belle:** “The prophecy states that Henry _will_ be your undoing. To save him, you ensure your own death.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You don’t think I can do it?”  
**Belle:** “I think your intentions are good. But a lifetime of craven self-interest is a nasty habit that you’ve never been able to break.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Things are different now.”  
**Belle:** “How? What… what’s different?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I have nothing to live for.”  
**Belle:** “What about me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re not real. Just a vision.”  
**Belle:** “But I’m… I’m back in Storybrooke, waiting for you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You shouldn’t be. When I said goodbye to you, Belle, we both know it was for good.”  
**Belle:** “Well, maybe I think you’ll come back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Even if I did, eventually you’d leave me because you can see me for what I really am. You think you see a good man, but in time, you’d see the monster. My son is dead. The only way I can redeem myself is by saving _his_ son and giving my life.”

**Neverland. Team Henry.**  
_(Emma, Regina, The_ _Charmings_ _, Hook & Tinker Bell all sit around the campfire discussing their plan of attack.)_  
**Emma:** _(Pointing with a stick in the dirt at a makeshift map:)_ “This is where they’re keeping Henry. Pan’s compound. According to, uh…”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Tinker Bell.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, I know. Still weird to say.”   
**Tinker Bell:** “Tink is fine.”   
**Emma:** “Not sure that’s any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we’re gonna come in through the back entrance here. Tink’s gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in.”   
**Tinker Bell:** “You’ll still have to deal with any lost boys once you’re inside.”  
**Regina:** “I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks.”   
**Tinker Bell:** “It’s not the sticks you need to worry about. It’s the poison they’re dipped in.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Dreamshade. Hook warned us.”   
**Tinker Bell:** “Good. Because one nick, and you’ll spend the last of…”   
**David:** _(Getting to his feet, edgy:)_ “Poison sticks equal death. We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?”   
**Tinker Bell:** “I’m ready to go, just as soon as you tell me the exit plan. _(Everyone looks at each other speechlessly:)_ You do have an escape plan, don’t you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “It’s… it’s more of a last-minute trip.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “If you don’t have a way off this island, then none of this matters.”  
**Regina:** “We’ll figure it out.”   
**Tinker Bell:** “You’ll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless Pan allows it. This is a waste of time.”   
**David:** “Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way.”   
**Tinker Bell:** “You don’t get it. Here. Let me show you something. _(Pulls something from her pocket:)_ You know what this is?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, a watch.”   
**Tinker Bell:** “I got it from the person who brought your son here for Pan.”  
**Emma:** “Tamara? _(Approaches_ _Tink_ _:)_ Where is she? Why’d she give you that?”   
**Tinker Bell:** “I got it off the girl’s body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he’s gonna do to you? I’m not sticking my neck on Pan’s chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live.”   
_(_ _Tink_ _walks away, presumably back to her tree house.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Where the hell is she going?”   
**David:** “I’ll get her, bring her back.”   
**Emma:** “Don’t. She’s right. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out.”   
**Regina:** “And where’d you get that, in bail bondsperson school?”   
**Emma:** “Neal taught me that.”   
**David:** “What about you, Hook? You got off this island before.”   
**Hook:** “Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which… I got from Pan in a deal I don’t think he’s ready to repeat.”  
**Regina:** “So no one’s ever left the island without Pan’s permission.”   
**Hook:** “One man. _(Motions to Emma:)_ Her partner in crime, Neal.”   
**Emma:** “How?”   
**Hook:** “Maybe we can find out.”  
_(Hook walks off as the others follow_ _.)_

**Neverland. With Mr. Gold.**  
_(Mr. Gold walks alone in the forest when he hears some lost boys speaking indistinctly in the distance.)_  
**Lost Boy:** _(Turns and faces Gold:)_ “Stop by order of Pan!”   
_(Gold throws some sleeping dust in the boys faces and they collapse.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t take orders. _(He steps over and picks up one of the boys’ spears. Hearing more rustling, Gold turns and holds the spear up to attack when Neal runs into view. Whispers:)_ Bae? _(Drops the spear:)_ You’re not real. You’re dead.”   
**Neal:** “What? Of course I’m real. What the hell’s going on?!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re a vision, just like Belle.”   
**Neal:** “No. _(As Gold approaches:)_ No, hey. Listen to me. It’s me. I was shot. Okay? But I survived. See? I’m alive.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Forces Neal against a tree:)_ “My son is dead! You’re just here to remind me of my failure!”   
**Neal:** “That’s not why I’m here.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “My weakness. You’re here to question my resolve. But you won’t succeed. I will sacrifice my life for Henry. And nothing will stand in my way!”  
**Neal:** _(Whispers:)_ “Please, papa.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Bae? Is that really you?”   
**Neal:** “Yeah.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Stroking Neal’s face in disbelief:)_ “I thought I’d lost you forever.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Hovel.  
****Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Enters, holding a crown:)_ “I was thinking… Only a king should live in a castle. So why don’t you try this on for size? _(Seeing that his son is not there:)_ Bae?”

 **The Village Of Hamelin.  
Man:** “All right, now listen. We’ll start organizing search parties right away.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Walking into town:)_ “You think you can hide him from me? _(Woman gasps:)_ Where is he? Where’s my son?!”  
**Man:** “He’s not here, Dark One. I swear!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Don’t lie to me! Magic has led me to this rat-hole of a town! His trail ends here, in Hamelin. I know you’re hiding him from me.”  
**Man:** “No. No, we’re not. Many of our children went missing last night, lured from their beds by some unholy music.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What kind of music?”  
**Man:** “From the Piper. Only the children could hear it. Some of them tried telling their parents, but no one believed them. They were sent back to bed. And this morning, they were gone.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And who was playing it?”  
**Man:** “No one saw his face. O… only a figure hidden by a pied cloak of multi-color patches, leading the children from their homes and into the forest. Don’t you see? It… It has to be the same man that has taken your son.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then whoever this Pied Piper is, he’s about to play his last note.”

**Neverland. Present.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “How is it possible?”   
**Neal:** “It’s kind of a long story. Let’s just say that the debt Robin Hood owes you has been paid.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You were back in our land?”   
**Neal:** “Yeah, but I made it here. The only thing that matters now is that I help Emma save Henry. Where is she?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I left her and the rest of them aboard Hook’s ship. As noble as their intentions may be, they don’t have the stomach to do what needs to be done.”   
**Neal** **:** “Like what you did to these boys? They’re not, uh…”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, they’re just sleeping. For now.”   
**Neal:** “Let’s leave it that way, okay?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You don’t have the stomach either.”   
**Neal:** “I’ll do what needs to be done. But killing lost boys? We don’t have to do that.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “We shall see.”   
**Neal:** “So I take it you have a plan? I thought the whole ‘sacrifice your life’ thing was just you being dramatic.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, it’s the only way. Pan’s too powerful. You can only beat him if you’re willing to die, which I am.”  
**Neal:** “What if I told you there was another way?” 

 **Cut To: The Shore.  
**_(Gold and Neal walk along the shoreline carrying one of the lost boy’s spears.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “So what exactly is your plan?”  
**Neal:** “You know how if you hold a shell up to your ear you can hear the ocean? Certain shells, the ocean can hear you.” _(Plays conch.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why would we need the ocean to hear us? _(Note continues:)_ What have you done?”  
**Neal:** “Give me the spear.”  
_(A giant squid emerges from the sea and Neal throws the spear, harpooning the creature. Father and son begin to pull the beast toward shore.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “A squid?”  
**Neal:** “That’s right. I believe you know how to extract ink from one of these bad boys.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Squid ink. So this is your plan?”  
**Neal:** “It can immobilize the most magical of creatures. At least for a little while… _(Water lapping:)_ Even Pan.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I have some experience with it.”  
**Neal:** “Can you get it out?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. But how do you plan on getting close enough to use it?”   
**Neal** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “I don’t need to get close. All I need is one clean shot to get Henry back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, leave that to me.”

**Neal’s Hideout.  
**_(Hook has lead the group to Baelfire's old hideout.)_  
**Regina:** “What is this supposed to be?”   
**Emma:** “So… what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?”   
**Hook:** “Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand… What do you say, savior?”   
**David:** _(Steps forward:)_ “I’ll do it.”  
_(The pair begin to pull on a rope to raise a hidden doorway.)_  
**Hook:** _(Lowered voice:)_ “You don’t look so hot, mate.”   
**David:** “It’s a hundred degrees in this damn jungle. And I’m plenty hot.”   
_(David ties off the rope.)_  
**Hook:** “Ladies first. _(As the trio heads inside, Hook stops David:)_ How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade? Don’t you think your family deserves to know you’re gonna die?”   
**David:** “What do you care?”   
**Hook:** “Why _don’t_ you?”   
**David:** “What is the good in telling them when there is nothing I can do to stop the poison, when there is no hope?”   
**Hook:** “Well, if there’s one thing I’ve gleaned from you hero types, it’s that there’s always hope.”  
**David:** “Is there something you’re not telling me, _mate_?”   
**Hook:** “Alas, hope and reality are most often worlds apart. I told you the truth. You’ll never make it off this island alive.”   
**David:** “Well… Then this is between us. The only thing they need to worry about saving is Henry.” 

 **Neal’s Hideout. Interior.  
Emma: ** “Hook! What is this place? What are we doing here? _(Hook walks over and lights a torch on the wall, illuminating the cave:)_ Neal. This is where he lived.”  
**Hook:** “Aye. _(Sets down flint:)_ Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home.”  
**Snow:** “So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?”  
**Hook** **:** “Well, let’s hope so, or we’ll be lost just like he was.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _sits atop a roof in the town of Hamelin, when he hears a pipe in the distance playing a melody. The pipe continues playing as boys begin to leave their homes via their windows. With a snarl, the Dark One follows.)  
_

**A** **Campire** **. Night.**  
_(Dozens of boys jump, dance and cheer around a campfire.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae! Bae! _(Whooping continues as he searches the boys faces for his son:)_ Bae! _(Spotting the Piper,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _grabs him, taking his pipes and destroying them:)_ Where is my son, Piper?”   
**Pan:** “Is that what they’re calling me? _(Lifting his hood:)_ We both know who I really am. Been a long time, laddie. Glad you could make the show. You’re surprised to see me, Rumple? I don’t blame you. I’m a little surprised myself. Look who’s all grown up and become The Dark One! Good for you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What are you doing here?”   
**Pan:** “It’s lonely in Neverland. The only friends I have are the children who visit in their dreams. But they can’t stay. The boys I take back with me will.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re here for my son.”   
**Pan:** “I am.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s gonna take a lot more than a magic pipe to take my son.”  
**Pan:** “The only thing magic about this pipe is that only certain boys can hear it… boys who feel unloved, boys who feel lost. I guess that’s why you can hear it, Rumple. Isn’t it?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Don’t pretend to know me. You don’t. Not anymore.”   
**Pan:** “Oh, I think I do. Beneath all that power, you’re nothing more than an unloved, lonely, lost boy. Hey, I like the sound of that. That’s what I’ll call my new group of friends. The lost boys. It has a nice ring, don’t you think?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You can call them whatever you like. Baelfire will not be part of it.”   
**Pan:** “Oh, he’s already a part of it. The question is, what are you willing to do to get him back?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m gonna make you regret ever asking that question.”   
**Pan:** “Oh, I understand you’re upset. Most parents’ worst fear is that their child will be taken away from them. But that’s not yours, is it, Rumple? No. You’re not afraid Baelfire will be taken from you. You’re afraid he’ll leave. After all, being abandoned is what you’re good at, isn’t it? Everyone you’ve ever known has left, haven’t they? Like Bae’s mother Milah. Not to mention your own father. Why should Baelfire be any different?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re wrong.”   
**Pan:** “Am I? Well, let’s find out, shall we? You ask Baelfire if he wants to come to Neverland with me or stay here with you. If he wants to stay, I’ll leave and never return. Deal?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t have to make any deals with you.”   
**Pan:** “But why wouldn’t you, if you’re so sure he’ll stay?” 

 **Neverland. Present.  
**_(Lost boys whooping, drums playing a tribal beat.)  
_**Pan:** “You don’t want to join in the celebration, Henry?”  
**Henry:** “Nothing to celebrate.”  
**Pan:** “Nothing to celebrate? _(Chuckles:)_ Henry, this whole party is to celebrate you.”  
**Henry:** “Me? Why?”  
**Pan:** “Because you’ve come to save magic, of course. And I, for one, can’t think of a reason more deserving of celebration than that. Just look at them.”  
**Henry:** “I’m not like them. Or you.”  
**Pan:** “Sure you are. You’re still a boy. Maybe a song will get you on your feet.”  
_(Blows into the pipes.)  
_**Henry:** “Sorry. I… I don’t hear anything.”  
**Pan:** “Interesting. You see, this pipe’s enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children.”  
**Henry:** “Like who?”  
_(Felix appears.)  
_**Pan:** “You’ll find out soon enough, I promise. _(Crosses over to Felix:)_ What? I know that look. What happened?”  
**Felix:** “Baelfire. I’m afraid he got away.”  
**Pan:** “Well, then why didn’t you get him back?”  
**Felix:** “I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out… By a sleeping spell.”  
**Pan:** “The Dark One. So father and son have been reunited.”  
**Felix:** “They’ll be coming for the boy. We should move him somewhere safe.”  
**Pan** **:** “Now, now, Felix. Where’s your sense of adventure? We can’t end the party when the real fun is about to begin.” 

**Neal’s Hideout.**  
_(Everyone is still looking for clues.)_  
**Hook:** “Anything important?”   
**Emma:** “I can’t tell yet. I didn’t know he liked drawing.”   
**Hook:** “He got it from his mother.”   
**Emma:** “I’m hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these. Maybe a map? Some kind of clue. Hand me that candle. _(David lights a candle which sits inside half of an old coconut shell and hands it to Emma:)_ What about you? Any luck?”   
**Hook:** “No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that’s what you mean. There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that’s all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied.”   
**Emma:** “You knew him pretty well, didn’t you?”   
**Hook:** “We spent some time together.“  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Looks like you’re right. They’re just a bunch of pictures. _(Moves over to Mary Margaret:)_ What’s all this?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here.”   
**David:** “Don’t know how great a cup this coconut could make. It’s filled with holes.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh, maybe it’s a tiny colander.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta.”   
_(Mary Margaret gives Regina an exasperated look.)_  
**Emma:** “Hold on. _(Takes the half of the coconut with holes in and places it on top of the other half:)_ Hook, snuff out that torch.”   
**Regina:** “Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?”   
**Emma:** “Look up.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Stars.”   
**Hook:** “It’s a map.”   
**David:** “To where?”   
**Emma:** “Home.”

**Pan’s Camp.**  
_(The lost boys are still dancing by the fire when a gust of wind blows through the camp, sending everyone, save Pan, fast asleep.)_  
**Pan:** “We have a guest! No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be? I guess… _(Pan re-ignites the fire with a wave of his hand to reveal_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ The Dark One. Come to save Henry, have you, laddie? _(Whispers:)_ How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family… _(Pan lights a torch behind_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ You can come out now, Baelfire.”   
**Neal:** _(Steps out from behind a tree, crossbow drawn:)_ “Name’s Neal now.”  
**Pan:** “New name, but the same old tricks. It’s heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What are you waiting for?”   
**Neal:** “I got this.”   
_(Neal shoots the arrow but Pan catches it.)_  
**Pan:** “Clever. But we’ve been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?”   
**Neal:** “I remember plenty. _(Pan throws the arrow down:)_ That’s why I didn’t coat the tip.”   
_(Pan is now immobilised by the squid ink.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Grab Henry.”   
**Pan:** “Well, how about that? I’m impressed. But are you sure you’re really saving him, Bae?”   
**Neal:** _(Picking up an unconscious Henry and placing him over his shoulder:)_ “What could be worse than leaving him here with you?”   
**Pan:** “Why don’t you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us.”   
**Neal:** “W… what’s he talking about?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t listen to him.”   
**Pan:** “You mean you haven’t told him?”   
**Neal:** “Told me what?”   
**Pan:** “Why, about the prophecy, of course.”   
**Neal:** “What prophecy? What’s he mean?”   
**Pan:** “The prophecy that says you’ve been tricked. Your father isn’t here to rescue your son. He’s here to murder him.” 

**Rumplestiltskin’s** **Camp.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and Neal have escaped with Henry to their camp.)_  
**Neal:** _(Laying Henry down on the ground:)_ “What the hell was he talking about?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, don’t mind him.”   
**Neal:** “He said you were gonna murder Henry!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “He plays games. Mind games. The important thing is we got the boy and we got away.”   
**Neal:** “Where are we?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “The other side of the island. We’re safe here for the time being.”  
**Neal:** _(Tries to wake Henry:)_ “Hey. Hey, Henry. It’s me. Hey, it’s your dad.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, he… he can’t hear you.”   
**Neal:** “Then wake him up.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous. He’ll wake naturally in a few hours. He’ll be fine.”   
**Neal:** “All right. _(Walking toward his father:)_ Then you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant. This prophecy that he’s talking about, why would he say that you’d kill Henry?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I don’t know, to create a wedge between us.”  
**Neal:** “That’s not a denial. No, this has to do with what happened when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination. You said that you had to do the right thing and save Henry! What did that really mean?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Baelfire…”   
**Neal:** “It’s Neal! Now stop dodging and tell me what’s going on!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “There was a seer, and she told me of a prophecy… that a boy would help reunite me with you. And that boy… Would be my undoing.”   
**Neal:** “Henry.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I didn’t know it was gonna be my own grandson, till I found you in New York and discovered you were his father.”   
**Neal:** “You were planning on getting rid of him, whoever he was, weren’t you? To try and cheat fate? To get around the prophecy? You cold-blooded son of a bitch. You were gonna kill him.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes.”   
**Neal:** “Get back. You stay away from him!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That was then. Things have changed. I… I didn’t come here to Neverland to hurt Henry. I came here to save him.”   
**Neal:** “After what you just told me, I’m supposed to believe you?!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I won’t lie to you, Bae. Self-preservation has been a nasty habit I’ve had my whole life, but I came here to break it, to do the right thing and to save your son. Even if that meant sacrificing my own life. _(Whispers:)_ You have to trust me.”   
**Neal:** “How can I?”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(With drums playing, boys whooping and dancing, The Dark One stands by the fire still trying to find his son.)_  
**Pan:** “You don’t even recognize him, do you, Rumple?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, how could I when he’s wearing a mask?”   
**Pan:** “Well, he might be wearing a mask, but that’s not the reason. Look at him… Playing with other boys, out in the world. He’s happy, Rumple. That’s why you don’t recognize him.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Grabs_ _Baelfire_ _:)_ “Bae. Baelfire. Are you all right?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “I’m fine. Why are you here?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I know you think I don’t care about you, son, but I do. And I’m here to prove it.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “How?”  
**Pan:** “Go ahead, Rumple.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa! What are you doing?!”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m protecting you.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _transports he and_ _Baelfire_ _home.)_  
**Pan:** “You’re gonna regret not taking my deal, Rumple!” 

 **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Hovel.**  
**Baelfire** **:** “Don’t touch me! Get away!”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s all right now, Bae. You’re safe.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Safe? I was never in danger. The Piper was my friend!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “He may have wanted you to think that. But you have to believe me. He would’ve hurt you.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Why? Who is he? Another person that you abused with your power?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “His name is Peter Pan. I’ve known him since I was a boy. Growing up, we were incredibly close.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “So you’re saying he’s immortal, too.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “He wasn’t always. He went to a place called Neverland. He betrayed me, Bae. He can’t be trusted.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “What happened?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “All that matters is that he fooled me for a long time before I’d finally seen his true nature, and it is darker and more repulsive than you should ever be exposed to!”   
**Baelfire** **:** “He can’t be any worse than you.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I had to protect you, Bae. I didn’t have a choice.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Stop lying because I know that you did! I know about the deal Pan offered you. He said all you had to do was ask me if I wanted to come home.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Whispers:)_ “He told you?”   
**Baelfire** **:** “He said that way I’d know if you really trusted me, if you really cared.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, please, Bae.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “You didn’t need to. I would’ve chosen to come home. I would’ve chosen you! If only you asked. Maybe we could’ve found a way to be a family again.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We can be. Bae. _(_ _Baelfire_ _leaves the house:)_ Bae!”

**Neverland. Present.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Camp.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust, and I will.”   
**Neal:** “Give me The Dark One dagger. I know you. I know you wouldn’t come all the way to Neverland without it. It’s the only thing that can control you. It’s the only thing that could stop you. You wouldn’t take any chances with it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t have it.”   
**Neal:** “Why are you lying?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not lying to you, Bae. I hid it so Pan couldn’t get it, so he couldn’t stop me.”   
**Neal:** “So un-hide it!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “My shadow took it.”  
**Neal:** _(Laughs:)_ “Your shadow? Man, you got an answer for everything, don’t you?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m telling you the truth, I swear.”   
**Neal:** “You know, maybe you did hide it. Maybe you do want to do the right thing. But that’s today. What about tomorrow?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve changed.”   
**Neal:** “Have you?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes.”   
**Neal:** “The prophecy still stands. You save him, he’s still your undoing.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m still willing to die for him.”   
**Neal:** “What happens if we get back, and you’re reunited with Belle, and you realize that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is my son? And suddenly, ‘undoing’ doesn’t sound so great.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re my happy ending. This is, because it’s my redemption. I _can_ be strong, son, if you have faith in me.”   
**Neal:** _(Takes his father’s hand and clasps it to his chest:)_ “You know, when I was living here and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I’d wake up and remember how you left me behind. You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How can I think that things would ever be any different?”   
_(Neal steps back, releasing Gold’s hand to reveal the squid ink he placed there.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(_ _Immobilised_ _:)_ “Neal. What are you doing?”   
**Neal:** _(Picking up Henry:)_ “I’m gonna find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island. Then I’m gonna get my family back home.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You can’t go into the jungle alone. Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you both!”   
**Neal:** “I’m sorry, I got no choice. We’re safer without you. Goodbye, papa.” 

 **Neal’s Hideout.**  
**Mary Margaret:** “How can you be so sure it’s a map?”   
**Hook:** “There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you’re looking at is the fruit of my labors.”  
**Regina:** “Then you can read it.”

**Hook:** “Sadly, no.”  
**David:** “I thought you just said you taught him how.”  
**Hook:** “Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate… secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So you’re saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?”  
**Emma:** “Which means the only person who can read it is dead.”  
_(Emma leaves the hideout as Mary Margaret & David follow.)  
_

**Outside The Hideout.**  
**David:** “Emma, wait!”  
**Emma:** “Now is not the time.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Blocking her path:)_ “I can’t even imagine the sadness you must be feeling.”   
**Emma:** “I’m not sad. I’m pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago. _(Voice breaking:)_ He _left_ me years ago. Pregnant and alone and in jail. He abandoned me despite everything I… Despite knowing how I grew up. Now, when I actually need something from him, to find a way off this damned island and save Henry, he’s dead.” _(Emma walks away.)_  
**David:** “She’ll be okay.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Really?”   
**David:** “We have done everything we can.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “But that’s the problem. I have no idea how to help or comfort my own daughter. It is the first thing a mother learns, and I don’t know how.”   
**David:** “I know. I feel the same way.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “How can we even blame her? The way she’s had to grow up, alone? She’s tougher than I am. I mean, if you died, I would not be able to move on.”   
**David:** “You must. _(Stammers:)_ I’m just saying. Every day we’re here, something bad could happen. And if it did to me, I’d want you to move on, to continue, to be happy.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s really sweet, but nothing is going to happen to you, not while I’m here.” _(They hug.)_

**Neverland. With Neal.**  
_(Neal is walking through the forest with Henry over his shoulder when he hears rustling in the trees.)_  
**Neal:** “Emma.”   
_(Pan and the lost boys appear, surrounding Neal.)_  
**Pan:** “You were so close to finding her. You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out.”  
**Neal:** “I’ll remember that for next time.”   
**Pan:** “Well, there isn’t going to be a next time. _(Felix takes Henry from Neal’s shoulder:)_ But don’t blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure. But then who would’ve protected Henry from him? Talk about a rock and a hard place.”   
**Neal:** “I will get my son back, no matter what it takes.”   
**Pan:** “You’re not getting it. That’s not the problem. You got him. I got him back. It’s the game. No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission.”   
**Neal:** “I’ve done it before.”   
**Pan:** “Did you? Look where you are now. It’s like you never left.”   
**Neal:** “You saying you let me go?”   
**Pan:** “I’m saying everyone’s where I want them. _(Henry groans:)_ Something to chew on. _(To the lost boys:)_ You know where to take him.”   
**Neal:** “No! Henry!”   
**Pan:** “Oh, don’t worry. It won’t be for very long.”   
**Neal:** “I’m alive!”   
**Pan:** “Just until I reset the board. See, the game is about to change.”   
**Neal:** “Don’t give up hope, Henry! I will come for you! I promise!” 

 **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Camp.**  
_(The squid ink wears off and Mr. Gold is released. He turns around to find Belle waiting for him, sitting on a fallen tree.)_  
**Belle:** _(Sighs deeply:)_ “I’m so sorry, Rumple. Neal should have trusted you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “How could he? After everything I’ve done?”   
**Belle:** _(As Gold sits and joins her:)_ “Well… He may not know what was in your heart, but I do. You would’ve protected Henry. You would’ve even given your own life to show Neal that you’ve changed.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Are you asking me, or do you truly believe that?”   
**Belle:** “I know it with all my heart. What I don’t know is why you look so upset now. I mean, Rumple, he’s alive. Baelfire. You have something to live for.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But the prophecy remains. _(Stands:)_ Henry’s still my undoing.”   
**Belle:** “That’s why you’re upset. You were so determined to die for the boy, but now? Having something to live for has brought back that nasty habit of self-preservation, hasn’t it? Rumple… Habits can be broken, can’t they?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Go away, Belle. I don’t want to talk right now.” 

 **Pan’s Camp.  
**_(Drums continue playing, Lost boys whooping.)  
_**Henry:** _(Groans, waking up:)_ “What happened?”  
**Pan:** “Oh, you fell asleep.”  
**Henry:** “I did?”  
**Pan:** “No, don’t worry. It was just a little catnap. The night’s still young.”  
**Henry:** “Wait. I… I remember something. My dad… When I was asleep, I… I could’ve sworn I heard him calling for me.”  
**Pan:** “Really?”  
**Henry:** “It must’ve been a dream.”  
**Pan:** “Well, how can you be sure?”  
**Henry:** “Because… ‘Cause my dad’s dead.”  
**Pan:** “I’m sorry, Henry. It makes sense for us to dream about the things we’ve lost and the things we hoped for, like your father being alive or your mother coming to find you. But eventually, you’ll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they’ll start to come true.”  
**Henry:** “How do you know?”  
**Pan:** “Because that’s what I did. And now you’re here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born. You can bring that magic back, Henry. And we can be your family. _(To the group at large:)_ I’d like to play a song, a song for our guest of honor… Henry. _(Playing melody, after a moment or two, Henry begins dancing and joins in with the other boys. Voice echoes:)_ You can hear the music now, can’t you, Henry?”  
**Henry:** _(Voice echoes:)_ “Yeah!”

**Neal’s Hideout.**  
_(The group are still searching for clues as to how Neal escaped the island. Emma notices some markings on the wall and looks closer.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is it?”   
**Hook:** _(Looking at the markings:)_ “It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(As Emma jumps up to touch the wall:)_ “What’s wrong?”   
**Emma:** “Look here. Neal stopped counting.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Because he got off the island.”   
**Emma:** “No, he was here longer.”   
**David:** “Then why would he…”  
**Emma:** “Because he lost hope.”   
**Regina:** “You got that from scribbles?”   
**Emma:** _(Jumps down to face them:)_ “I got that because it’s what I did every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless.”  
**David:** “You think the same thing’s happening to Henry?”   
**Emma:** “Pan said that it would.”  
**David:** “Hey. We’re gonna rescue him.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, I know that and you know that, but Henry doesn’t know that. Pan wants him to lose faith.”   
**Regina:** “So what, you want to send him a message? Because I haven’t seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?”   
**Emma:** “We take a page from Pan and we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign, a sign that we’re coming.”   
**Regina:** “What, with lost boys running around, trying to kill us all?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, maybe it’s time we used that to our advantage.”   
**Regina:** “How?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Follow me. I’ll show you.”   
_(David and Regina follow Mary Margaret out of the cave. Emma is about to follow when Hook stops her.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan.”   
**Emma:** “What? We’re wasting time.”   
**Hook:** “I, uh… I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like, to lose hope.”   
**Emma:** “I know what this is. This… you… you know, trying to… bond with me. Save your breath. I’m not in the mood.”  
_(Emma walks away. Hook turns to follow but is stopped by David.)_  
**David:** “Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook. Stop trying to get close to my daughter. She’s never gonna like you.”   
**Hook:** “Is that so?”   
**David:** “Well, how could she? _(Whispers:)_ You’re nothing but a pirate.”  
**Hook:** “This, coming from a shepherd? _(Smirks:)_ I’m not the one you need to worry about, mate.”  
**David:** “And what does that mean?”  
**Hook:** “Well, the last person I saw your daughter ‘get close’ to, was the Queen.”  
_(Hook turns and walks out of the cave.)_

**The Group Camp.  
**_(The women are sat twining rope together as Hook sips rum and David discreetly checks his wound.)  
_**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “A trap? That’s your plan?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The lost boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them.”  
**Hook:** “You really think a lost boy is gonna betray Pan?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Dismissively:)_ “Thanks for the advice. David?”  
**David:** “Yeah?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We need more vines.”  
**David** _(Nods:)_ “On it. You’re coming with me, pirate.”  
**Hook:** “Why is that?”  
**Emma:** “Because we need more rope.”  
**Hook:** _(Bows:)_ “If the lady insists…”

 **Headed Away From Camp.**  
**Hook:** “What would you like to yell at me about now, Dave?”   
**David:** “Stay away from my daughter.”  
**Hook:** “Surely you’d prefer me over the Evil Queen? _(David glares back at him:)_ … Well, she can take care of herself. She doesn’t need your parenting, which is a good thing.”   
**David:** “What does that mean?”  
**Hook:** “It means you’re gonna die in a day or so anyway.”   
**David:** “Nothing I can do about that. But if I do die…”   
**Hook:** “When.”  
**David:** “…It’ll be in helping my family, and that’s something someone like you can’t understand.” _(Walks on.)_  
**Hook:** “What if I told you there’s a way to save you?”   
**David:** “I’d say no, because anything that takes us off course of saving Henry is selfish. But of course you would think that was the way to go.”   
**Hook:** “Bugger off. What, you think I’m being selfish? I’m risking my life for all of you, every moment I’m here aligned against him.”   
**David:** “Please. You’re not here out of any nobility. You’re here to assuage your guilt in almost letting us all blow up back in Storybrooke. And now you’re sniffing around Emma. Let me tell you something, you’re never gonna get her. I’ll see to that.”   
**Hook:** “It’s a good thing you’re gonna die then. _(David swings at him but Hook easily ducks:)_ Mate. Mate, stop. _(David passes out:)_ I don’t fight invalids. _(David collapses against Hook:)_ Mate? Mate?!”   
_(Pours some rum into David’s mouth, reviving him.)_  
**David:** _(Coughs:)_ “Ugh!”  
**Hook:** “Have another drink.”   
**David:** “No, thank you. _(Coughs:)_ I’m okay now.”   
**Hook:** _(Pushing David to sit against a large rock:)_ “No. No, you’re not. I thought you had days left. Let me see.”   
**David:** “No.”   
**Hook:** _(Forcefully:)_ “Let me see. _(David reluctantly lifts his shirt:)_ The dreamshade has almost reached your heart. It’s hours now. You have to tell your family.”   
**David:** “No. Not when I can still help them save Henry.” _(Groans.)_    
**Hook:** “Catch your breath, mate, or what little time you have will be less. _(David notices something on the ground and picks it up:)_ What’s that?”   
**David:** “It’s a military insignia. ‘Jones.’ _(Tosses it to Hook:)_ You know him?” _(Coughs.)_  
**Hook:** “Aye. He was my captain, and my brother. We voyaged this infernal island a long time ago. This was on the strap of his satchel. My brother lost it during a duel with Pan. Oh, it must’ve washed down with the rains from the storm that wrecked the Jolly Roger.”   
**David:** “From where?”   
**Hook:** _(Points upward:)_ “There. Deadman’s Peak. I thought it was gone forever.”  
**David:** “What was gone?”   
**Hook:** “No, it’s too dangerous.”   
**David:** “No, no, no. What’s too dangerous? If you know something that can help us… Don’t hold back.”   
**Hook:** “If this insignia survived all these years, then perhaps my brother’s satchel did as well. And inside that satchel is a sextant that can help us decode Neal’s star map that can get us off this island.”   
**David:** “I know how I’m gonna spend my last hours. We’re gonna find that thing.”  
**Hook:** “Well, look, you might reach the top, but you’ll die before you return.”  
**David:** “Then come with me and make sure the sextant gets back to Emma. You ready to be a hero?”

**Neverland. With The Lost Boys.  
**_(Dragging an unconscious Neal with them, a group of Lost Boys run through the undergrowth. Arriving at a wooden cage they lock their prisoner up.)  
_**Felix:** “You heard Pan. You know what to do with him.”

 **Pan’s Camp.  
**_(Lost Boys play and chant. Henry Mills watches them from a distance. One Lost Boy, Devin, approaches Henry and nudges him with a stick.)  
_**Devin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “So, you’re the boy Pan’s been looking for all this time.”  
_(This time he nudges Henry harder. Henry backs away.)  
_**Henry:** “Ask _him._ _(Devin attacks Henry playfully. Startled, Henry jumps out of his reach:)_ Stop it!”  
**Devin:** “If you can’t take this, how are you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?”  
_(Looking down, Henry notices a stick lying on the ground. Nodding, Devin encourages Henry to pick up the stick. As soon as Henry is armed, Devin charges. They engage in a playful fight.)  
_**Peter Pan:** _(Watching:)_ “Not bad. But wouldn’t it be more fun, if you had real swords?”  
**Henry:** “I’ve never used a real sword.”  
**Peter Pan:** "This is Neverland and you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want. _(Places a hand on Henry’s shoulder:)_ You just need to believe, Henry. Close your eyes and believe you’re holding a real sword. _(Henry closes his eyes. Opening them again he’s holding a blade in hand:)_ What are you waiting for? Go on. _(Henry charges Devin. Watching, the Lost Boys cheer:)_ Go on! Go for it! Keep going! Come on! _(With one stroke of his sword, Henry cuts his opponent’s stick in a half:)_ Come on, Henry!”  
_(Charging once again, Henry hits his opponent, drawing blood.)  
_**Henry:** _(Shocked, drops the sword:)_ “I’m sorry. It was an accident.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Henry. Don’t you know the best thing about being a Lost Boy? _(Peter Pan hands Henry his sword back:)_ You never apologize. _(Turns to Lost Boys:)_ Come on.” _(Lost Boys cheer loudly. Peter Pan encourages Henry to raise his arm in an victorious gesture.)_  
**Henry:** _(Pleased:)_ “Yeah.”

 **Operation Henry Camp.**  
**Emma:** “A sextant? You’re telling us about this now?”   
**Regina:** “How do we know you’re not lying?”   
**Hook:** “Oh, you don’t, but I’m not. It’s the best hope yet we’ve had of an exit plan. And don’t forget, we’re gonna need one.”   
**Emma:** “Then what are we waiting for?”   
**Hook:** “Emma… _(Sighs:)_ You were right. You need to get that message to Henry. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy. Your father and I should go.”   
**David:** “Hook’s right.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh, you wanna split up?”   
**David:** “It’s the last thing I wanna do. But… there’s a chance he can get us home.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay.”   
**David:** _(Sighs deeply:)_ “And, Emma, while I’m gone, just…”   
**Emma:** “Listen to my mother?”  
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Be careful.”   
**Emma:** “Always am.”   
**David:** “And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it, would ya?”   
**Emma:** “Mm-hmm.”   
**David:** “Tell him… tell him grandpa loves him.”   
**Emma:** _(He hugs her. Surprised:)_ “Oh. Um, okay. Good luck.”   
**David:** _(Releasing her:)_ “Yeah. You, too.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Curiously:)_ “Is everything all right?”   
**David:** “Yeah. I just… I’ve gotta go.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Unconvinced:)_ “Mmm. I’ll see you soon.”   
**David:** _(Hugs her:)_ “Well, you know, Neverland’s a dangerous place, and… You know, you… you just never know what’s gonna happen. So…”   
**Mary Margaret:** “David. You’re gonna be fine.”   
**David:** “Right. _(Kisses her:)_ Mmm. _(Whispers:)_ I love you.”  
_(As Emma and Regina exchange looks, David and Hook finally depart_ _.)_

**Setting The Trap.**  
_(Emma, Regina & Mary Margaret lie in wait as a pig scours for food nearby. They don’t have to wait too long before a lost boy, carrying a spear, appears in the clearing. As the boy raises his spear to skewer the animal, Mary Margaret raises her bow and lets an arrow fly. The arrow hits a tree, severing the rope that holds the net, which falls on top of the lost boy. The trio rush forward as the boy, Devin, struggles to free himself.)_  
**Devin:** “What are you doing? Are you trying to start a war with Pan?”   
**Emma:** “Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son.”   
**Regina:** “But that doesn’t make _you_ our enemy.”   
_(With a wave of her hand, Regina produces a bar of chocolate.)_  
**Devin:** _(Freeing himself and getting to his feet:)_ “What’s that?”   
**Regina:** “Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet.”   
**Emma:** “We don’t wanna hurt you. We just need you to deliver a message to Henry.”  
**Devin:** “Why should I help you?”   
**Emma:** “Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we’re here. We can help… not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home.”   
_(Slowly, Devin takes the chocolate bar from Regina, who smiles disarmingly.)_  
**Devin:** _(Sniffing it:)_ “Mmm. _(Chuckles then throws the chocolate into the bushes:)_ Don’t you get it? I’m here because I don’t want to go home. None of us do.”   
**Emma:** “Pan’s a monster. Look what he did to you.”   
**Devin:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh, Pan didn’t do that. Henry did.” 

 **Elsewhere In The Jungle.**  
_(Hook & David are travelling toward the sextant.)_  
**Hook:** “How are you holding up, mate?”  
**David:** “Don’t worry about me. Just worry about getting us to the sextant.”   
**Hook:** “I meant the goodbyes. Looked a bit stormy back there.”   
**David:** “I did what had to be done, and I did it out of love. Emma and Mary Margaret will understand that.”   
**Hook:** “You gonna tell them that from beyond the grave?”   
**David:** “No. You are. You’re gonna tell them that I died a hero, fighting for their way home. What you’re not gonna tell them is that I left already a dead man.”  
**Hook:** “The truth, you mean.”   
**David:** “Their last memories of me won’t be of a liar.”   
**Hook:** “Why should I help you?”   
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well, because if you didn’t steal that bean, they wouldn’t have had a chance to take Henry, we wouldn’t be on this island, and I wouldn’t be dying of dreamshade.”  
**Hook:** “Fair point. At least you got to say goodbye. Most people don’t get that much.”   
**David:** “You lost someone, didn’t you?”  
**Hook:** _(Changing the subject:)_ “This is where we ascend. I’ll climb ahead and throw down the rope.”   
**David:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “It was your brother, right? I had a brother, too, you know. A twin. _(Grunts:)_ He died before I ever met him.”   
**Hook:** “There were two of you? I can barely stomach one.”   
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Ah, you would’ve liked him. He was a thief and a liar.”   
**Hook:** “Yeah, you would’ve liked my brother. He could be a stubborn arse. Now wait here.”

**Neverland. Past.**  
_(Killian Jones and his brother Liam arrive on Neverland via a rowboat. As two officers in the royal navy, they are on a mission for the King.)_  
**Killian:** “What exactly does the King wish us to find on this island?”   
**Liam:** “A plant.”  
**Killian:** “We journeyed across the realms for a plant?”   
**Liam:** “Our sources say it’s magical. Potent enough to heal any injury.”   
**Killian:** “So we never have to bury another sailor at sea again?”   
**Liam:** _(Nods:)_ “Now you understand the importance of our mission.”   
**Pan:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Are you two lost? _(The brothers draw their swords and turn in the direction of the voice:)_ You look lost to me.”   
**Liam:** “Identify yourself, boy.”  
**Pan:** “I’m Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you?”   
**Liam:** “Captain Jones. And my lieutenant. _(Sheathes his sword:)_ We’re here by order of the King.”   
**Pan:** “The King, huh? We don’t have any kings in Neverland. Just me.”   
**Liam:** “That’s funny. We seek this plant. _(Steps forward and shows Pan a picture:)_ Now tell us, boy, where can we find it?”   
**Pan:** “Your King sent you for this plant?” _(Takes the picture.)_  
**Liam:** “You know it?”   
**Pan:** “Dreamshade? It’s the deadliest plant on the island. Your King is really ruthless.”   
**Liam:** “Nonsense.”   
**Killian:** “It’s medicine.”   
**Pan:** “It’s doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?”   
**Killian:** _(Pulls his brother aside, with a lowered voice:)_ “Is it possible he would turn poison upon our enemies?”   
**Liam** _(Chiding:)_ “Don’t be so gullible. This boy is playing games with us, and I’m quickly tiring of them. _(Snatches the picture back from Pan:)_ Come. We should keep moving.”   
**Pan:** “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 **Neverland. Present. The Top Of** **Deadman’s** **Peak.**  
_(Hook has ascended and is about to drop some vines down to David when Pan appears.)_  
**Pan:** “Don’t pull him up yet. I wanna talk. Alone.”   
**Hook:** _(Drops the vines:)_ “What do you want?”   
**Pan:** “To offer you a deal. Come back and work for me, like the old days.”   
**Hook:** “I don’t miss the old days.”   
**Pan:** “What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by? Passage off the island.”   
**Hook:** “Still not interested.”   
**Pan:** “What if I were to sweeten the deal? You can take someone with you… Emma.”   
**Hook:** “Emma would never leave her son.”   
**Pan:** “She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces. We’ve known each other a very long time, Killian. We’ve done business before. And I think this is the perfect time to restart that relationship.”   
**Hook:** “What if I’m not interested?”   
**Pan:** “Of course you are. Because that’s what I’ve always liked about you. You’re good at surviving.”   
**Hook:** “What do you want me to do?”   
**Pan:** “Be in my employ. Do my dirty work.”   
**Hook:** “What dirty work?”   
**Pan:** “When the time comes, I’ll let you know. But first, I need a signal that you’ve taken my deal.”   
**Hook:** “So my word right now wouldn’t be good enough?”   
**Pan:** “You know me. I like action. I’ll know you’ve taken my deal when I see the Prince’s dead body up on that peak.”   
**Hook:** “Oh, you’ll see that anyway. He’s on his last legs, thanks to dreamshade.”  
**Pan:** “I wanna see you kill him before the poison. I want to see your hook inside his body.”   
**Hook:** “And what if I don’t take your offer?”   
**Pan:** "Remember the last time you didn’t listen to me? Have a drink. You know it always helps you think.”   
_(Pan disappears as a groan from David is heard by the cliff’s edge.)_  
**Hook:** _(Going over to help him up:)_ “Bloody hell. I told you to wait.”   
**David:** _(Panting:)_ “Were you talking to someone?”   
**Hook:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Just talking to myself. It’s… old habit from many nights on the lonely seas.”   
**David:** “Well, I’m glad to see you’re enjoying the refreshments while you do it.”   
**Hook** **:** _(As David walks past him:)_ “Apologies, mate. It isn’t much farther now.” 

 **Neverland.** **Deadman’s** **Peak. Past.**  
_(The Jones brothers arrive at the_ _dreamshade_ _.)_  
**Killian:** “Well, it certainly doesn’t look like medicine.”   
**Liam:** “You choose to believe that boy over our King?”   
**Killian:** “That boy… showed us the path to dreamshade. Why would he lie about its nature?”   
**Liam:** “To keep it all for himself. You actually think our King would send us to retrieve something so dangerous?”   
**Killian:** “I would hope not. This is not what I signed up for.”   
**Liam:** “You signed up to listen to your King.”   
**Killian:** “Because I thought he was a… a man of honor.”   
**Liam:** “He is.”   
**Killian:** “If this is a poison, it won’t just end war. It will obliterate an entire race.”  
**Liam:** “What do you know of any of this? I’m your brother and your captain. You will listen to me.”   
**Killian:** “No. I’ll fight my enemies, but I’ll fight fair.”   
**Liam:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Then allow me to disabuse you of that notion.”   
_(Liam draws his sword and cuts a vine of_ _dreamshade_ _.)_  
**Killian:** “No, brother, don’t!”   
**Liam:** _(Grunts, cutting himself with a thorn:)_ “You see? Perfectly fine. I told you, our King would never lie to us. Now let’s collect our specimens and get off this…” _(Inhales sharply.)_  
**Killian:** “Liam?”   
**Liam:** _(Gasps looking down at his wound:)_ "Killian.”   
**Killian:** “Your arm!”   
_(Killian rushes forward to catch his brother as he collapses.)_  
**Liam:** _(Grunting and groaning, breathing heavily:)_ “I’m sorry, brother.”   
_(Exhales sharply.)_  
**Killian:** “No. No! No!”

**Neverland. Present.**  
_(Emma is tying Devin against a tree.)_  
**Devin:** “It’s too late! Henry is a lost boy now! Your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we’ve have had in ages!”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Pulls Emma away from him:)_ “Don’t let him get to you. Okay?”  
**Regina:** “Move aside.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Why?”   
**Regina:** “So I can rip his heart out. Then he’ll do exactly what we want.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “This is not how we do things. Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry.”   
**Regina:** “Really? And what do you think, Emma?”   
**Emma:** _(Looks to Mary Margaret then back to Regina:)_ “I think we need to talk to our son.”   
_(Regina smiles and nods at this.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “We can’t do this. That is brutal.”   
**Emma:** _(Grabbing her and forcibly moving Mary Margaret aside:)_ “Do it, Regina.” _(Regina stalks towards Devin, rolling up her sleeves.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Aghast:)_ “Emma!”  
**Emma:** _(Whispers:)_ “I’m sorry.”  
**Devin:** _(As Regina pulls his heart from his chest:)_ “Aah! Uhh!” 

 **A Short Time Later.  
**_(Mary Margaret sits with her arms folded, not looking at Emma.)  
_**Emma:** “Mary Margaret, I’m sorry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You don’t have to apologize to me. It’s Henry I’m worried about.”  
**Emma:** “I know. That’s why I’m willing to let Regina do whatever it takes.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there.”  
**Emma:** “What line?”  
_(Regina overhears this conversation and, beckoning Devin to follow, walks over to them.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are.”  
**Emma:** “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get him home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But the cost can’t be this family.”  
**Emma:** “It won’t be.”  
**Regina:** “Second thoughts?”  
**Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Let’s get him that message.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, we’re gonna do more than that. _(Reaches into her pocket and pulls out a mirror. Snapping it in two, she hands one half to Devin and holds the other piece up:)_ We’re gonna see him.”

 **Deadman’s** **Peak.**  
_(Hook & David have arrived at the __dreamshade_ _.)_  
**Hook:** _(Walking gingerly around the thorns:)_ “Since you’re already dying from the stuff, you won’t mind if I stand back while you…”   
**David:** _(Grunts:)_ “Yeah. _(Walks a few steps then pulls his sword on Hook:)_ I know about your deal with Pan.”   
**Hook:** “You heard that then?”   
**David:** “Yeah. I heard that.”  
**Hook:** “Then you know I didn’t agree.”   
**David:** “Yeah, you also didn’t disagree.”   
**Hook:** “Don’t you see? This is what he wanted, to turn us against each other.”   
**David** **:** _(Grunts:)_ “Well, it worked.”   
**Hook:** “You’re making the poison spread quicker, mate.”   
**David:** “I don’t care. I just have to last long enough to get the sextant back to my family. Now take me to it!”   
**Hook:** “My brother didn’t lose his satchel up here. I made that up.”  
**David:** “What about the insignia?”   
**Hook:** “I dropped it on the path so you’d find it.”   
**David:** “Why?”  
**Hook:** “Because I knew you’d never make the journey here if I told you the truth.”  
**David:** “The truth? The truth… you brought me here to die?”   
**Hook:** “I brought you here to save your life!”   
**David:** “You’re a liar!”   
_(David swings but Hook knocks him out with one punch to the gut.)_

 **Neverland.** **Deadman’s** **Peak. Past.**  
_(Killian, now frantic, attempts to revive his brother.)_  
**Killian:** “Come on. Liam! _(Voice breaking:)_ Hey. Hey. Let’s get you back to the ship. Come on. _(Exhales deeply:)_ Come on.”   
**Pan:** _(Appears, arms folded:)_ “I tried to warn you. He’ll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart.”   
**Killian:** _(Whispers:)_ “Please. He’s my brother. He’s all all I have left.”   
**Pan:** “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have goaded him into it.”   
**Killian:** “He’s so stubborn. I didn’t mean to. Can you help me?”   
**Pan:** _(Sighs deeply:)_ “Well, I might not feel like it, but today’s your lucky day. There is a way to stop him from dying.”   
**Killian:** _(Gets to his feet:)_ “Tell me.”   
**Pan:** _(Parts the_ _dreamshade_ _with a wave of his hand, revealing a waterfall:)_ “This spring… these waters are rich with the power of Neverland. It’s what keeps this land and all on it so… young. If one was to drink directly from it, its power could cure any ill.”   
**Killian:** “Thank you.”   
**Pan:** “But… I must warn you. All magic comes with a price, and that spring is no exception. Don’t leave the island unless you’re willing to pay it.”   
**Killian:** “Of course. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” 

 **Cut to:  
**_(Killian filling a flask with the waters of the spring.)  
_**Killian:** _(Pouring a good amount into Liam’s mouth:)_ “Brother? Brother!”  
**Liam:** _(Gasps:)_ “That’s Captain to you. _(Laughing:)_ What happened?”  
**Killian:** “It doesn’t matter. Now let’s pay the boy and go. _(Turns to look for Pan:)_ Boy, what do you want? Boy?” _(Pan has disappeared_ _.)_

**Neverland. Pan’s Camp. Present.**  
_(Henry sits drawing in the dirt with a sword as Devin approaches.)_  
**Henry:** “I don’t want to fight again, okay?"  
**Devin:** “I didn’t come to fight. I came to deliver a message. _(Pushes Henry back away from the camp:)_ Your family is here.”  
**Henry:** “What?”   
**Devin:** “They’re on the island… _(Regina speaking into the boy’s heart:)_ trying to find you.”   
**Henry:** “Y… y… you’re making this up, because I cut your cheek. You’re trying to get back at me.”   
**Devin:** “I’m not making it up. _(Pulls the mirror from his pocket:)_ Look.”   
_(Henry takes the mirror and looks into it.)_  
**Regina:** _(Through the mirror:)_ “Henry, are you okay?”   
**Emma:** “Henry, can you hear me?”   
**Henry:** “Mom?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m here, too, Henry!”   
**Henry:** “No. This is a trick _._ ”  
**Emma:** “No. No, it’s not a trick. Henry, I promise you this is real. Kid, it’s operation Cobra Rescue. It’s us.”   
**Henry:** “Y… you’re here?”   
**Emma:** “Yes. We’re coming to get you.”   
**Henry:** “There’s someone coming. It’s Pan. I… I gotta go.”   
**Regina:** “Henry…”   
**Henry:** “- I gotta go.”   
**Regina:** “We love you.”  
_(Henry hastily drops the mirror, smashing it. Back at camp, the three women smile, relieved.)_

 **Deadman’s** **Peak.**  
_(Hook crouches over David with a full canteen.)_  
**Hook:** “Mate, wake up.” _(Slaps him lightly.)_  
**David:** _(Coughs, defensively:)_ “Hey, get off me!”   
**Hook:** “Hey, whoa, whoa! Look. _(Breathing heavily:)_ In this canteen is the water that will stop the dreamshade, that will save your life.”  
**David:** “That’s why you brought me up here. You knew I wouldn’t come on my own, that I wouldn’t leave my family.”   
**Hook:** “That you were stubborn? Yes, I gathered that rather quickly.”   
**David:** _(Coughing:)_ “Well, give it to me.”   
**Hook:** “There’s something you need to know first. Because its power comes from the island, once you drink this water, you can never leave Neverland. My brother and I tragically discovered this once we left Neverland’s realm.”   
**David:** _(Thinks:)_ “It’s a small price to pay for what I get in return… the chance to save my grandson… _(Panting:)_ and to help my family get home. _(He drinks the water and instantly feels better. Laughing:)_ One question… why risk your life for me when there wasn’t anything for you in return?”   
**Hook:** “I didn’t do it for you, mate.” _(Winks at him.)_  

 **Operation Cobra Rescue Camp.  
Mary Margaret: ** “You think he’s okay?”  
**Emma:** “He’s fine.”  
**Regina:** “You know this how?”  
**Emma:** “Because he’s _our_ son and he’s a survivor, and now he has something to survive for. He knows we’re coming and we’re not gonna let him down.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m sorry I doubted you. I’m just… _(Sighs:)_ I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn’t want you to…”  
**Regina:** “ _She_ didn’t. I did. That’s what I’m here for. One happy family.”  
**Emma:** _(As Regina walks past a few steps, to Mary Margaret:)_  “You should be apologising to Regina, without her we’d never have spoken to Henry.” _  
(As Mary Margaret begins an assumed apology, she is spared acknowledging her own shortcomings when there is a sound in the bushes. All three women turn, prepared to fight. Emma with her sword, Snow with her bow and Regina with a fireball.)_

**David:** _(Emerging through the foliage:)_ “Stand down, it’s me.”  
_(The trio lower their weapons of choice as David walks purposefully toward Mary Margaret, kissing her deeply. Disgusted, both Emma & Regina turn away.)_  
**Emma:** _(Cringing:)_ “That’s one thing I’m glad I missed growing up.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Breaking the kiss momentarily:)_ “Mmm. I’m not complaining, but what was that…” _(David kisses her again.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay, I’m complaining.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “What I wouldn’t give for another sleeping curse. Where’s the sextant, where’s the pirate?”  
**David:** _(Finally ceasing the kiss:)_ “Hook’s hanging back, drinking I assume… he saved my life. On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. But if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be alive.”  
**Regina:** _(Nonplussed:)_ “Well how about that.”

 **Elsewhere In The Jungle.**  
_(Hook sits alone, as predicted, drinking.)_  
**Pan:** _(Clears throat:)_ “You really should’ve taken my deal.”   
**Hook:** "It doesn’t look like I need your help with Emma after all, mate. Saving her father’s life will make her see me for the man I am.”  
**Pan:** “What? _(Scoffs:)_ A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem? I’m no grown-up, but I’m pretty sure that’s less than appealing.”   
**Hook:** “A man of honor.”  
**Pan:** “Once, perhaps. We both know those days are long gone. But, seeing as Emma’s current… situation cannot be allowed to continue, I suppose you’ll do as a substitute.”  
**Hook:** “Emma’s ‘situation’? You mean her dalliances with the Evil Queen? I’m not worried about that.”  
**Pan:** “That’s because you think only of your carnal urges and not the bigger picture. You think that just _any_ shared magic could’ve saved Storybrooke from my trigger? I’ve destroyed countless realms trying to find the heart of the truest believer. Not one of those Kingdoms had anyone powerful enough to stop their destruction once I gave the order. The Savior and the Evil Queen have shared magic more powerful than anything I’ve encountered before.“  
**Hook:** _(Watches Pan for a long moment:)_ "It’s been said that there’s only one type of magic that can break any curse. _(Sits up:)_ Are you meaning to tell me that their magic is-”  
**Pan:** _(Cutting in:)_ “If their combined power is what I believe it to be then, thankfully, they aren’t yet aware of it. Which is where you come in.”  
**Hook:** _(Frowns:)_ “You _want_ me to come between them? My pursuit and, lets face it, eventual triumph in winning Emma’s heart would, in turn, protect you from that magic you fear?”  
**Pan:** “Does that put a damper on things for you?”  
**Hook:** “It does a bit, yes.”  
**Pan:** “Well not to worry, I’m not pitting all my hopes on you. I just need someone to come between Regina & Emma so that they’re powerless to stop me doing what I must do to their son. So tell me… What would a man of honor like yourself do with a big, fat secret?”   
**Hook:** “Um. Well, that depends what the secret is.”   
**Pan:** “Baelfire. Neal. Whatever name he goes by these days. Henry’s father.”   
**Hook:** “What of him? He’s dead.”   
**Pan:** “No. I’m afraid not. He’s alive. And that’s not even the best part. He’s in Neverland.”   
**Hook:** “Is he?”   
**Pan:** “Oh yes. Can you believe it? I’m sure Emma would love to know that Henry’s father is still alive. But, considering their history, I’d hate for that to get in the way of budding romance. So you see, I do have other options. _(Begins to walk away:)_ Oh, I’ll leave it up to you… to tell her or not. Let’s see what kind of man you really are.”

 **Outside Pan’s Camp. Some Time Later.**  
_(The lost boys, lead by Felix, carry a caged Neal through the jungle, placing the cage on the ground.)  
_**Pan:** _(Arriving:)_ “How’s our guest?”  
**Felix:** “We drugged him. He’ll be asleep for a while. Where do you want him?”  
**Pan:** “Hang him up, over there. Next to the other one.”  
_(Neal’s cage is slowly raised into the trees to hang alongside a second cage which houses an as yet unknown occupant.)_

 


	29. Ariel

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White is running through the woods from two of the Evil Queen’s guards. They spot her and begin to chase her.)_  
**Guards:** “Hurry! After her! Stop!”  
**Snow White:** _(She stops running when she reaches the edge of a cliff:)_ “Uhh! Oh! Really?"  
**Guard 1:** “You’re a long way from home, Snow White. Did you really think you could hide from the queen here?”  
**Snow White:** “Actually, yes.”  
**Guard 1:** _(As he and the second guard unsheathe their swords:)_ “Well, don’t worry. We’re here to take you back. The queen is eager to see you again.”  
**Snow White:** “Not gonna happen.” _(Goes to the edge of cliff.)_  
**Guard 1:** “No, no, no! Wait!”   
_(The guards run towards the edge of the cliff to get her, but Snow jumps off before they can catch her. The guards watch as Snow White hits the water. Under the water, a pair of arms grab Snow and bring her to the surface of the water. When Snow’s pulled up to the surface she gasps for air, then swims around to face her_ _savior_ _.)_  
**Snow White:** “Thank you.”  
**Ariel:** “No problem. You might wanna try diving in calmer waters next time.” _(Snow White looks down at the water and notices Ariel has a tail.)_  
**Snow White:** “You’re a…”  
**Ariel:** “Yeah. I’m a mermaid. Name’s Ariel.”

**Neverland. Present. At The Operation Cobra Rescue/Henry Camp.**  
_(Emma is standing in front of an unlit campfire, concentrating. Regina is teaching Emma how to harness her magic as the_ _Charmings_ _watch on.)_  
**Regina:** “Focus. Concentrate.”  
**Emma:** “It’s kind of hard when you’re talking in my ear.”  
**Regina:** “And when the wind blows or it’s raining, or… if your parents are watching you. Yes, concentration’s hard. That’s the point. You have to find your anger and use it to focus.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Speaking up:)_ “No. There has to be a way without going dark.”  
**Regina:** “And what would you know about using magic?”  
**Emma:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “Regina’s right. Gold told me that magic is about emotion. That I have to remember who I’m using it for and that’ll help me control it.“  
**Regina:** “That’s exactly right. _(Circling Emma:)_ You have to take all your emotions. All of your anger, all your love, all your hate. And push it way down into the pit of your stomach then let it explode-”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Speaking up again:)_ “You learned your magic from the Dark One. Your magic is evil, Emma’s doesn’t have to be.”  
**Regina:** “You’re such a pathetic goody two shoes.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you’re a monster.”  
**Emma:** _(Glaring at her mother:)_ “That’s ENOUGH!”  
_(Mary Margaret falls silent, subconsciously squeezing David’s arm at this reprimand from her daughter.)_  
**Regina:** _(With a satisfied smile:)_ “…Smell that?”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “Smoke.”   
_(Emma looks at the campfire, which has now lit. Emma kneels by the fire watching as it grows while Regina takes a seat, pleased by Emma’s progress_ _.)_

**David:** _(Sighs, quietly to Snow:)_ “This is a bad idea.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, she has it in her. She should learn to use it. We just have to trust her.” _(Despite her words, Snow watches the two women as they continue practicing with an uneasy eye.)_  
**David:** “Yeah, it’s not Emma I don’t trust.”   
_(Hook enters.)_  
**Hook:** _(To Mary Margaret and David:)_ “We need to talk. Pan paid me a visit. He, uh… He told me that Neal is alive, that he’s on this very island.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Emma saw him. He was shot. He fell through a portal. No one could survive that.”  
**Hook:** “Well, he did, and now he’s here. Pan said he took him from this very camp while we were off in Baelfire’s cave.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “According to Pan, _if_ he’s telling the truth.”  
**David:** “And, uh, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?”  
**Hook:** _(Bows his head, thinking:)_ “Who knows why he does anything? He has his reasons, but it’s a sure bet they’re not good ones.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looks around camp:)_ “He’s telling the truth. _(Walks over to a broken branch:)_ Tracks… and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her.”  
**David:** “No, no, no. If this is a game, we can’t raise Emma’s hopes.”  
**Hook:** “He’s right. Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn’t do it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You want to find him without letting her know?”   
**Hook:** “Why hurt her unnecessarily?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’ve never lied to her before.”  
**Hook:** “You’re not lying. You’re just keeping a secret until confirmation.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about.”   
**David:** “And sometimes secrets protect the people we love.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow and Ariel are by the shore.)_  
**Ariel:** “What on earth would possess you to jump like that?”  
**Snow White:** “You ever been chased by an evil queen?”  
**Ariel:** “I can’t say that I have.”  
**Snow White:** “Makes you do crazy things.”  
**Ariel:** “Well, that I know.”  
**Snow White:** “Are you on the run from someone?”  
**Ariel:** “More like on the run to someone.”  
**Snow White:** “What’s his name? Come on. The one thing that makes everyone crazy is love.”  
**Ariel:** “Eric. He’s a prince in this kingdom.”  
**Snow White:** “So wait. He… Lives on land? He’s human?”  
**Ariel:** “Okay. Here’s the thing. About a year ago, his ship wrecked, and I rescued him. _(Shrugs:)_ I do that. He was unconscious. We never spoke, but… When I looked at his face, I just… I knew.”  
**Snow White:** “Love at first sight.”  
**Ariel:** “It sounds dumb. I know.”  
**Snow White:** “No. It doesn’t sound dumb at all. _(As Ariel empties her bag on the ground:)_ Interesting.”   
**Ariel:** “I collect things… And I found this. _(Shows her a piece of paper:)_ There’s a ball at his castle tonight… the annual under the sea celebration honoring the sea goddess Ursula… And I was hoping to meet him there.”  
**Snow White:** “How are you planning on doing that? With a tail? _(Ariel lifts herself fully out of the water. As she does, her tail transforms into two very human legs:)_ How did you do that?”  
**Ariel:** “You really know nothing of your mermaid mythology, do you?”  
**Snow White:** “Uh, probably about as much as you know about people mythology, I think.”  
**Ariel:** “Good point. Well, anyway, every year at the highest tide, the legend says that the sea goddess Ursula grants our kind with the ability to walk on dry land until the next high tide.”  
**Snow White:** “Which is when?”  
**Ariel:** “Twelve hours. Enough time for dinner and dancing and…”  
**Snow White:** “Twelve hours? Why don’t you ask this Ursula for a little more time?”  
**Ariel:** “Well, no one’s seen her in a thousand years. She’s a bit of a myth.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, myth or no myth, you saved my life. The least I can do is help you find the love of yours.”  
**Ariel:** “Thank you. But can you keep a secret?”  
**Snow White:** “Mm-hmm.”  
**Ariel:** “I’m a mermaid.”  
**Snow White:** “Yeah, I got that.”  
**Ariel:** “But Eric doesn’t know that. So… Can we just maybe… Keep that under the sea for now?”  
**Snow White:** “Isn’t that something he eventually needs to find out?”  
**Ariel:** “Just let him fall for me first, okay?”  
**Snow White:** “Okay. Your secret’s safe with me.” 

 **Neverland. Present.**  
_(Hook, David & Mary Margaret are preparing to go look for Neal.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “If we’re gonna hide this, we need a good cover story.”  
**David:** “Done.”  
**Hook:** “That’s not a problem.”  
_(Emma & Regina approach.)_  
**Emma:** “Where are you guys going?”  
**Hook and David (at the same time):** “Firewood. To get water.”  
**Emma:** “Guys, what’s going on?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Neal’s alive.”  
**Emma:** “Neal i… is… Alive?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe. _(To David and Hook:)_ Sorry, she deserved to know.”

**Neverland. Gold’s Camp.**  
_(Gold sits, deep in concentration when Pan appears.)_  
**Peter Pan:** “You can’t see the future here. _(Gold flinches and opens his eyes:)_ It’s impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still.”  
**Gold:** “I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Was that a threat? _(He scoffs:)_ And here I made you your favourite breakfast… eggs in a basket. I thought you could use it. You looked a little down in the dumps.”  
**Gold:** “I’m fine.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Sure you are, Rumple. You lost your son, Neal. Again. And Henry’s unattainable because… Well, you’d have to go through me, and we both know you can’t. You still like the yolk runny, don’t you?”  
**Gold:** “What do you want?”  
**Peter Pan:** “Well, if you won’t eat, then I will. _(Takes a bite of food:)_ I’m just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life.”  
**Gold:** “That by killing you, all our troubles end?”  
**Peter Pan:** “We both know that’s not going to happen, because the only way to do that is for you to die, too. You can go, leave the island.”  
**Gold:** "And abandon my son? And Henry? I don’t think so.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Look, even if you did save them… which you won’t… what would be the point? They’ll never forgive you for all the horrible things you’ve done.”  
**Gold:** “You don’t know that.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Have you forgiven your father? …You see my point? Back to that silver lining… you have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle, is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start. She looks fertile. Maybe a new child? You and I both know that’s the only future for you… Assuming you want to live. Enjoy the eggs.”

 **Operation Henry Camp.  
**_(Regina, Emma and the others are debating at the camp.)_  
**Regina:** “This is a waste of time. He’s toying with us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t think so. ( _Walks over to the tracks as the others follow:)_ Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting.”  
**Emma:** “How do we know that means Neal?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, it means someone was fighting for his life.”

**Regina:** “Are you really going to fall for this? _(Sees that Emma is unsure, looks to Mary Margaret who shakes her head disapprovingly:)_ Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin’s dirt road? Be my guest.”  
**Emma:** _(As Regina begins to leave:)_ “Wait. Where are you going?”  
**Regina:** “To save our son.”  
**Emma:** “We need to stick together.”  
**Regina:** _(She laughs:)_ “No, we don’t. You may be prepared to risk Henry’s life to go running after your ex boyfriend on some fool’s errand, but I’m not. I’m tired of waiting around.” _(She leaves.)_  
**Emma:** _(Turns to Mary Margaret:)_ “What if she’s right? Pan could be lying.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Just because it seems too good to be true doesn’t mean it is. Don’t give up. You owe it to Henry to find out if his father’s still alive, and you owe it to yourself.”  
**Emma:** “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”  
**Hook:** “Ladies, I hate to intrude, but are we going to look for Neal or not?”  
_(Emma studies her mother for a long moment, as if trying to read her thoughts. Eventually, Emma nods and the quartet head off in search of Neal_ _.)_

**Maritime Kingdom. Past. Inside Maritime Castle.**  
_(Snow White and Ariel are both wearing ball gowns.)_  
**Ariel:** “Wow! It’s even better than I imagined. Do I look okay? Is this how people dress?”  
**Snow White:** “You look fantastic.”  
**Ariel:** “Does it fit right? Because it just feels a little…”  
**Snow White:** “Tight? It’s a corset. It’s supposed to be.”  
**Ariel:** “How do you know all these things?”  
**Snow White:** “In another life, I was a princess.”  
**Ariel:** “Well, perhaps you’ll be one again.”  
**Snow White:** “I doubt it. But tonight, you can be. _(Ariel laughs softly. Snow White picks up a fork:)_ Remember what I taught you. _(She shows Ariel the fork:)_ What’s this?”  
**Ariel:** “Mini-trident. …Salad-trident?”  
**Snow White:** “Fork. Salad fork. _(Ariel pockets the fork:)_ Oh. It’s really not that valuable.”  
_(The Prince appears at the top of the staircase.)_  
**Snow White:** “There. Look. Is that him?”  
**Ariel:** _(She laughs:)_ “Yes. That’s him. He’s just as I remembered. Less wet… But more handsome.” _(Their eyes meet and they smile at each other.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Whispers:)_ “Go to him.”  
**Ariel:** “Just… walk over there?”  
**Snow White:** “Love at first sight doesn’t need much prompting.”   
_(She pushes Ariel forward. Ariel walks over toward Prince Eric but trips over her own feet.)_  
**Ariel:** “Oh! Uhh!” _(Eric approaches her.)_  
**Prince Eric:** “Would you like to dance? _(He holds out a hand and helps Ariel stand:)_ Might be easier than walking.”  
**Ariel:** _(She laughs nervously:)_ “No one’s dancing.”  
**Prince Eric:** “Well, that’s one of the perks of being the prince. If I want to dance, _(He holds out his hand:)_ I can. _(He nods to the musicians and music starts to play:)_ I’m Eric.”  
**Ariel:** “Ariel.”  
**Prince Eric:** “You look familiar. _(He bows and she curtsies:)_ Have we met?”  
**Ariel:** “I don’t think so.”  
**Prince Eric:** _(A look of realisation forms on his face. He takes her hand and they begin to dance:)_ “I know where it’s from.”  
**Ariel:** “Where?”  
**Prince Eric:** “I was in a shipwreck. I nearly drowned. Someone saved me. I didn’t see them, but… I’ve had a recurring dream since then, of a face. _Your_ face.”  
**Ariel:** “That can’t be. I’m _new_ in town, so… How could I have possibly saved you?”  
**Prince Eric:** “I know. Ursula’s the one who saved me. And in doing so, she showed me a vision of my future. That’s the face I saw. That’s you.”  
**Ariel:** “Ursula is just a myth.”  
**Prince Eric:** “Is she? ‘Cause you’re right here in front of me. Now what brings you to our kingdom?”  
**Ariel:** “Well… I wanna see the world.”  
**Prince Eric:** “Then you and I have something in common. I’m leaving in the morning… a grand expedition… to do just that.”  
**Ariel:** “What?”  
**Prince Eric:** “I’ve been planning it for years. This shall be my final Ursula ball, for tomorrow, I’m exploring the unknown lands… the desert from this realm to Agrabah.”  
**Ariel:** “You’re actually doing it. I’ve always wanted to see the world.”  
**Prince Eric:** “Then come. I see it in your eyes. You want to. Unless I’ve misread things.”  
**Ariel:** “No. Um, I mean… Yes. I mean no.”  
**Prince Eric:** “I’m pressuring you. That’s unfair. How about this? Tomorrow morning, I’ll wait for you. If you show up, I’ll be filled with joy. If you don’t, well… I may be heartbroken, but I’ll understand. So nice to meet you, Ariel.”   
_(He bows and she curtsies, and the crowd applauds. Ariel walks away toward Snow White and a full length mirror.)_

 **Evil Queen’s Palace.**  
_(The Evil Queen and the two guards from earlier that were chasing Snow White are looking into the Magic Mirror at Snow White speaking to Ariel.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Disgusted:)_ “Ugh.”  
**Guard 1:** “That’s the woman that rescued Snow White. The red hair. It’s unmistakable. I thought she had a tail, but yes, I’m sure.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Next time you let someone fall to their death, make sure they’re actually dead.”  
**Guard 1:** “She looked dead.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Turning to him:)_ “ _No_. Death looks more like this…”   
_(She flicks her wrist and the guard’s neck snaps, and he drops dead.)_  
**Guard 2:** “Sh-shall I lead more knights after Snow White?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You boys have proved unequal to the task. _(She is about to kill him, but then her face changes and she smiles:)_ …No. I’ve got a new idea.”

**Neverland. Present.  
**_(Peter Pan is looking through a telescope with Felix standing beside him. Through the telescope Peter sees Mary Margaret, Emma, and the others heading through the woods.)_  
**Peter Pan:** “Look at them go. So determined to find their missing friend.”  
**Felix:** “Speaking of that friend… What should we do with Neal?”  
**Peter Pan:** “It’s time to move him. Take him to the Echo Cave. _(Felix gestures to several Lost Boys, signalling for them to lower Neal’s cage:)_ The game is about to get interesting.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Camp.  
**_(Mr. Gold sits staring at the doll in his hands, when Belle appears beside him.)  
_**Belle:** “You don’t know what to do, do you?”  
**Gold:** “No, I don’t.”  
**Belle:** “Come home to Storybrooke.”  
**Gold:** “And just leave… Henry, my family behind?”  
**Belle:** “Come with me, and we can start a new family. Our own family. That’s what I want. Don’t you?”  
**Gold:** “No, you… you can’t want anything. You’re just a figment of my sub-conscious.”  
**Belle:** “No. No. I’m really here. Take my hand. Believe in our love, and we can go back. Take it, Rumple. Please. Come home to me.”  
_(Belle starts choking, and Regina approaches, her hand stretched out as she chokes Belle with her magic.)_  
**Regina:** “Enough of this.”  
**Gold:** _(Runs over to her:)_ “Regina!”  
**Regina:** “Are you really going to fall for this?”  
**Belle:** “Rumple, st… stop her.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t listen to him.”  
**Gold:** “What are you doing?”  
**Regina:** “Showing you the truth.”  
**Belle:** _(Belle collapses:)_ “Aah!”  
**Gold:** “No!”  
_(Gold starts to move toward Belle but Regina stops him.)  
_**Regina:** “Look who you’re really dealing with.”  
( _Belle is consumed by a cloud of smoke and it is revealed to actually be the Shadow, which then flies away.)_  
**Gold:** “Pan.”

**Neverland. Elsewhere.** _  
(The foursome are travelling through the jungle. Hook & David trail behind as Emma begins to talk to Mary Margaret.)_  
**Emma:** “Why are you so keen for Neal to be alive?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What do you mean? Aren’t you?”  
**Emma:** “ _If_ he’s still alive, sure. I mean he knows how to get off this island.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And that’s all? _(Stops and turns to face her:)_ Emma, I get what you’re doing, you know. You don’t want to open yourself up to the hope that he’s alive, but you should.”  
**Emma:** “Why?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because you deserve a happy ending, Emma. And happy endings always start with hope.”

 **Maritime Kingdom. Past.**  
_(Snow White and Ariel are sitting on a bench in the ballroom, talking to one another.)_  
**Ariel:** “This was a terrible, terrible mistake.”  
**Snow White:** “You met him. It’s a start.”  
**Ariel:** “More like an end. I can’t ask him to give up his dream for someone he just met.”  
**Snow White:** “Maybe you’re the dream.”  
**Ariel:** “Maybe. But I can’t make him choose. It’s not right.”  
**Snow White:** “You can’t make him choose? Or you don’t want to make him choose? You’re afraid.”  
**Ariel:** “Of what?”  
**Snow White:** “Of his choice.”  
**Ariel:** “There is nothing about any of this… that’s easy.”  
**Snow White:** “So take my advice. Do the hard thing. Be honest. No secrets. Open your heart to love. It is so worth the risk, even if you get hurt. Then you’ll know… you’ll know you tried.”  
**Ariel:** “I just need some time to think.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, you have three hours. So I’ll be here if you need me.”   
_(They take each other’s hands, and then Ariel walks away.)_

 **By The Ocean Shore.  
**_(Ariel, in her human form, is back in her regular clothes and standing by the water.)  
_**Ariel:** “What should I do? That’s right, I’m talking to you, Ursula, mythical goddess of the sea. Eric thought you brought us together, but we both know that’s lie, so… Tell me, between girlfriends, what do I do? Nothing, huh? Well, what should I expect from a long-dead myth? You gave me legs, but that’s it, right? No answers? Thanks… for nothin’. _(The Evil Queen emerges from the water. She has tentacles like an octopus’:)_ Ursula?” **  
Evil Queen:** “Hello… Ariel.”

**Neverland. Mr. Gold’s Camp. Present.**  
**Regina:** “What is this? Amateur hour? Did you really believe that was Belle?”  
**Gold:** “Why are you here?”  
**Regina:** “Well, for starters, it appears I’m saving your ass. You were about to be Pan’s lunch.”  
**Gold:** “Oh, what do you care?”  
**Regina:** “I care because I’ve been camping with the Charmings for days and getting nowhere. If we’re gonna get Henry, I need you. I need Rumpelstiltskin.”  
**Gold:** “Well, the problem, dearie, is that Rumpelstiltskin can only stop Pan by _dying_.”  
**Regina:** “You’re not gonna die at anyone’s hands but my own. We’re the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have _ever_ lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces? I’d say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager.”  
**Gold:** “You’ve never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires. And that is– _my life_.”  
**Regina:** “Well, as much as I want to, maybe we don’t have to kill him. If that’s the case, then… Maybe we can find another way… something to contain him, some other fate.”  
**Gold:** “A fate worse than death.”  
**Regina:** “ _Now_ we’re talkin’. There’s my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?”  
**Gold:** “No. But back in my shop, I might have just the thing.”  
**Regina:** “Well, why didn’t you bring it with you in the first place?”  
**Gold:** “Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!”  
**Regina:** _(She laughs:)_ “Well, I could’ve told you that wasn’t gonna happen. You forget, dear. I’ve known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts.”  
**Gold:** “Yeah, well, they just kicked in.”   
**Regina:** “Good. So now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and then all of our problems are solved.”  
**Gold:** “Crossing realms? Is that all?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. That’s all.”

 **Maritime Kingdom. Past.**  
_(Ariel is on the beach, staring at the Evil Queen, who is disguised as Ursula.)_  
**Ariel:** “You’re… real.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(She laughs:)_ “As real as the legs you’re standing on.”  
**Ariel:** “I’m sorry if I was rude before. I…”  
**Evil Queen:** “My dear sweet child. Don’t fret. I understand. But you’re also in luck. I can help with your… dilemma.”  
**Ariel:** “With Prince Eric? I have to tell him the truth, don’t I?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Bah! Your friend was mistaken.”  
**Ariel:** “Are you sure?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Of course I’m sure. If you tell him the truth… that you’re from two different worlds… he won’t accept that. Or you.”  
**Ariel:** “How is this helping again?”  
**Evil Queen:** “What if I told you that you could keep your… legs? That you can walk on land, be a part of his world… Forever, without ever telling him your secret, that you’re a mermaid? Would you be interested?”  
**Ariel:** “Of course.”   
_(The Evil Queen chuckles to herself.)_

 **At The Docks.  
**_(Snow White is sitting at the edge of the docks, when Ariel runs up to her.)  
_**Snow White:** “What is it? What happened?” **  
Ariel:** “Something amazing. And not just for me, but for the both of us.”  
**Snow White:** “What are you talking about?” **  
Ariel:** “I received a gift… a gift that will allow me to spend the rest of my life with Eric, and a way for you to escape your evil queen.” **  
Snow White:** “How is that possible?” **  
Ariel:** “Look.”  
_(Pulls out a bracelet and puts it on Snow White’s wrist.)  
_**Snow White:** “What are you doing?” **  
Ariel:** “This is no ordinary bracelet. _(A dark green smoke forms around Snow White’s legs:)_ Look.”  
**Snow White:** “Ohh.”  
**Ariel:** _(She helps Snow White sit down:)_ “Here.”  
**Snow White:** “What’s happening? Oh! Oh!”  
_(Snow’s legs transform into a mermaid’s tail. She starts to fall, but Ariel helps her to stay upright.)  
_**Ariel:** “You’re a mermaid.” **  
Snow White:** “Ariel… What have you done?”

**Ariel:** “The bracelet is magic. I got it from Ursula. By wearing it, you get my tail, and I can keep my legs. That’s the price, but it’s a good price. Don’t you see? You can escape. You can travel to my land… a land where the evil queen cannot follow. And you can have a life, a wonderful life, under the sea.”  
**Snow White:** “Ursula gave you the bracelet?”  
**Ariel:** “Yes.”  
**Snow White:** “Ursula is a myth. She hasn’t existed for thousands of years. She’s not real.”  
**Ariel:** “Yes, she is.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Approaching:)_ “Actually… That’s not entirely true.”  
**Ariel:** “What’s going on?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, well, well. Look at the catch of the day.”  
**Ariel:** “Ursula?”  
**Snow White:** “No, this isn’t Ursula. This is Regina, the Evil Queen.”

 **Neverland. Present. Outside Of Echo Cave.**  
**Mary Margaret:** “The tracks lead directly into that cave. This must be where Pan is keeping Neal.”  
**David:** “If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren’t there any guards posted to stop us?”  
**Hook:** “Because this prison doesn’t require guards. _(Sighs:)_ Echo cave.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You know it?”  
**Hook:** “All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “A secret? That’s all?”  
**Hook:** “Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from an old saying… ‘the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.’ The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone.”  
**Emma:** “This is ridiculous.”  
**Hook:** “Don’t kill the messenger, luv.”  
**Emma:** “Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal’s still alive in there?”  
**Hook:** “Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him.”  
**David:** “Why?”  
**Hook:** “So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us.”

**Maritime Kingdom. Past. At The Docks.**  
**Evil Queen:** “Having trouble with your fin?”  
**Snow White:** “I’ll figure it out!”  
**Ariel:** “Snow, the bracelet.”  
_(Snow White attempts to remove the bracelet.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “The wearer can’t take it off. Oh. Did I leave that detail out? For once, Snow, you won’t be able to run away.”  
**Ariel:** “You tricked me?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You went to a long-dead octopus for advice, and you’re going to blame me for your problems?”  
**Ariel:** “This is wrong.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(As Ariel goes to help Snow:)_ “Unh-unh-unh. Sorry, dear. You’re not helping her.”  
**Snow White:** “Ariel, get out of here.”  
**Evil Queen:** “For once we’re in agreement. Get out of here, mermaid!”  
**Ariel:** “Not if you’re gonna hurt my friend.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You have a choice. Your friend’s going to be hurt either way. The real question is whether you’re going to join her. Or are you going to run off and get your happy ending? Hmm? Go on. There are no second chances.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s okay, Ariel. I can’t keep running forever. You have a chance at happiness. That’s something the queen will never have. Eric is going to leave any moment. Go to him.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Listen to her, Ariel! Are you really going to give up the love of your life…? For a friend?”  
**Ariel:** “I’m sorry.” _(She walks away.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Now… Where were we? Oh, right. The catch of the day.”   
_(Regina uses her magic to start choking Snow White, who gasps for air. Suddenly, Ariel runs up and stabs the Evil Queen in the neck with a fork. Regina cries out in pain, and Ariel runs to Snow White, takes the bracelet off, and throws it into the ocean.)_    
**Snow White:** “What are you doing?”   
_(Snow's tail changes back into legs, and Ariel regains her tail.)_  
**Ariel:** “Hold your breath.”   
_(Ariel dives into the water with Snow White, and they swim away to safety.)_

**Neverland. Present. Inside Echo Cave.**  
_(Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Hook enter. On the other side of the cave, locked in a cage and unreachable because of a gap in the cave floor, is Neal.)_  
**Neal:** “Emma!”  
**Emma:** “Neal.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It must be a hundred feet across.”  
**David:** “Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there’s nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over.”  
**Emma:** “So what do we do?”  
**Hook:** “I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now… who wants to kick things off?”  
**Emma:** “So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?”  
**Hook:** “I don’t know the particulars, only what I’ve been told.”  
**David:** “Well, how do you know it’ll work?”   
_(Hook takes a deep breath and turns to face Neal.)_  
**Hook:** “There’s only one way to find out, I suppose. _(He turns back to face everyone:)_ I fancy Emma.” _(Emma rolls her eyes.)_  
**David:** “I warned you about that, Hook.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, now is _not_ the time.”  
**Emma:** “How is that your darkest secret?”  
**Hook:** “It’s not a small thing for me, I assure you. My secret is, I never thought I’d be capable of letting go of my first love… of my Milah… to believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I met you.”   
_(The ground quakes and a large chunk of rock grows from the floor, forming a partial bridge to reach the part of the cave where Neal is.)_  
**David:** “Uh… Mary Margaret…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, no, no. Me next. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma… And all of that happiness, there is something I haven’t wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she’s all grown up. And… As much as I wanna pretend I’m okay with that, I’m not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it’s not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything… her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all.”  
**David:** “What are you saying?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby.”   
_(The ground quakes and the bridge extends.)_  
**David:** “Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make… An amazing mother. But it can never happen… At least not with me.”

**Mary Margaret:** “What do you mean?”  
**David:** “When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “A cure for what?”  
**David:** “Dreamshade.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The lost boys, the arrow… you pushed me out of the way–”  
**David:** “–I wasn’t fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can’t leave Neverland. If I do, I’ll die.”  
_(The bridge finishes forming. Emma unsheathes her sword and carefully walks across. Half-way across, when she’s sure it’s sturdy, she runs the rest of the way and bends down to face Neal.)_  
**Emma:** “You okay?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. But Henry…”  
**Emma:** “I… It’s okay. We’re gonna take care of him. Just need to get you out of there first.” _(She takes her sword and starts hacking at the bamboo bars, though she does no damage.)_  
**Neal:** “Wha… Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma! _(Emma stops:)_ You know that’s not how this works. It’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

**Emma:** _(Kneels beside the cage and takes a deep breath:)_ “When Mary Margaret told me you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn’t. I know I told you back in Storybrooke that I forgive you for what happened between us, but I can’t. _(Glances back at Mary Margaret before continuing:)_ My mom was so eager for us to find you and I didn’t understand why until now. From the moment I saw you in New York, in the instant you stepped back in my life, I knew. I knew I’d never be able to feel the way I did about you like I did before. I know I should try to forgive you and I thought I could, at least for Henry’s sake, but I just can’t. There’s just too much pain, too much anger there. And my secret… Is that I’m terrified that I’ll never be able to fully forgive my parents for abandoning me like you did, for choosing each other, over me. Which is why I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead… _(Tears falling:)_ Because it would be easier to put you behind me than to have another person in my life to remind me that I’m dispensable. To feel that at any moment I can be replaced. I didn’t want to face all the pain that I went through all over again.”  
_(The bars of the cage dissolve, and Neal gets out and hugs Emma.)  
_

**Outside Echo Cave.**  
_(As everyone emerges from the cave, Neal turns to face them all.)_  
**Neal:** “Thank you.”  
**David:** “Well, don’t thank us yet. We still have to save Henry.”  
**Hook:** “We found your star map, so the real question is, do you know how to get off this island?”  
**Neal:** “Well, if we can find Henry, I can get us home.”  
**Hook:** “Let’s go get Tinker Bell and… retrieve the boy.”   
_(He, Mary Margaret and David walk ahead, as Emma and Neal stay behind.)_  
**Emma:** “You all right?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
**Emma:** “About what I said…”  
**Neal:** “Hey. Hey, Emma, it’s okay.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s not. I wish I could change how I feel more than anything, but… I can’t. I’m sorry.”  
**Neal:** “Don’t be. After everything I’ve put you through, you don’t ever have to apologize to me about how you feel. Hey, I’m glad you told me. I have a secret, too, Emma. I’m never gonna stop trying to make it up to you. Never.”   
_(Neal walks away, while Hook is hiding behind the brush, having listened to the entire conversation. Transition to Mary Margaret and David up ahead.)_  
**David:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “Look, I know I should’ve told you…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t. Just… not now.”

**Maritime Kingdom. Past. The Beach.**  
_(Ariel is in the water, and Snow White crawls onto the shore.)_  
**Ariel:** “I am _so_ sorry, Snow. Are you okay?”  
**Snow White:** _(She takes a deep breath:)_ “Yeah. I’m fine! But you need to go.”  
**Ariel:** “What?”  
**Snow White:** “Eric… tell him the truth. Go to him.”  
**Ariel:** “The caravan is probably long gone by now, and we’re miles from the docks.”  
**Snow White:** “I saw how he looked at you at the ball. He’ll wait as long as possible.”  
**Ariel:** “You think he’s still there?”  
**Snow White:** “There is only one way to find out. Go!”  
**Ariel:** “Thank you, Snow!”  
**Snow White:** “Go! Just go!” _(Ariel dives underwater.)_

 **At The Castle.  
**_(Prince Eric is waiting on a balcony.)  
_**Man:** “Your Highness… It’s time.”  
**Prince Eric:** “Just a little longer.”  
_(Ariel pops her head out of the water and sees Eric standing there waiting.)  
_**Ariel:** _(She moves her mouth to speak the following, but no sound is heard:)_ “Eric! _(She touches her throat:)_ Eric! Eric? Eric? _(Unable to hear her, Eric walks away)_ No, please, no, Eric!” _(Eric leaves and Ariel shakes her head.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “I told you there’d be no second chances. _(Ariel looks up at the docks, where the Evil Queen is standing, looking down at her. The Evil Queen takes a seat:)_ Hmm? _(Ariel touches her throat:)_ Oh, that. Your voice. I took it. The only thing worse about telling your prince how you feel and rejecting you is… Never telling him at all. Never knowing. Never even having… a chance at true love. That’s right, dear. He’s gone. Time to swim back home… Little mermaid.” _(Ariel dives back underwater.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. In The Dark Castle.  
**_(The Evil Queen is walking and then stops when she hears a voice coming from a full-length mirror.)  
_**Ursula:** “Hello, Regina.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You. You’re real?”  
**Ursula:** _(Her tentacles emerge from the mirror and she wraps them tightly around the Evil Queen:)_ “Next time you claim to be me, you’ll find out just how real I am.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(As the tentacles tighten:)_ “Oh!”  
**Ursula:** “Don’t ever do that again.” _(She withdraws her tentacles.)_

**Neverland. Present. The Beach.**  
_(Regina and Gold are walking along the shore. Regina stops when she sees a conch, and picks it up.)_  
**Gold:** “If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, I’ve already tried that.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, you’ve had fun, haven’t you? I have no intention of ordering calamari. _(Regina whispers into the conch. Ariel surfaces from the water:)_ Hello, Ariel. Long time.”  
**Gold:** “It’s true mermaids can travel across realms. But they can’t be trusted.”  
**Regina:** “This one can. We have history together.”  
**Gold:** “Well, that would explain the distasteful look on her face.”  
**Regina:** “And now she’s going to help us.”  
**Ariel:** _(She mouths “no”)_  
**Regina:** “Oh, right, your voice.” _(She waves her hand.)_  
**Ariel:** _(Her voice restored:)_ “Why would I help you?”  
**Regina:** “Because I can give you what you want. _(She puts out her hand, and the same bracelet from years ago appears in Ariel’s hand:)_ I can give you legs, Ariel, and this time, control over them. But more importantly, I can give you what you need most.”  
**Ariel:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “The place I’m sending you… among its residents… is your Prince Eric.”  
**Ariel:** “What’s the name of this place?”  
**Regina:** “Storybrooke.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Five Days Ago…  
Mr. Gold: ** “You have to stay here.”  
**Belle:** “No! W… why? I… I… I wanna help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, Tamara wasn’t working alone. Others will follow. _(Hands Belle a small scroll:)_ It’s a cloaking spell. It will shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find.”  
**Belle:** “Well, then how… how will you find your way back to me? You’re not coming back, are you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The prophecy. The boy is my undoing. But he’s also my grandson. I must save him.”  
**Belle:** _(Voice breaking:)_ “I understand. I also know… that the future isn’t always what it seems. I will see you again.”

 **Cut To:  
**_(Belle watches the Jolly Roger as it sinks into the portal to Neverland and disappears.)  
_**Leroy:** _(Running up:)_ “They did it! _(Laughs:)_ They saved us! _(Notices Belle:)_ They did save us, didn’t they? Tears of joy?”  
**Archie:** “Belle, what is it?”  
**Mother Superior:** “Are you okay? What happened? Where is everyone?”  
**Belle:** “They stopped the trigger device. The woman who came… Tamara… she kidnapped Henry and took him through a portal.”  
**Mother Superior:** “A portal? To where?”  
**Belle:** “I… I don’t know. Everyone else followed them on Hook’s ship.”  
**Leroy:** “Why’d you stay behind?”  
**Belle:** “Because I had to.” _(Pulls the scroll out of her pocket.)_  
**Mother Superior:** _(Steps forward and reads it:)_ “It’s a cloaking spell. Why?”  
**Belle:** “Because Rumple said… He said others were coming.”

 **Somewhere Outside** **Storybrooke** **.  
** _(Two pale faced men drive along the road towards_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Mines.**  
_(The group from the docks now gather in the mines.)_  
**Leroy:** “Who exactly does Gold think is coming?”   
**Belle:** “He didn’t say specifically.”   
**Archie:** “Well, let’s not panic. I mean, for all we know, it’s a precaution. Right?”  
**Belle:** “Well, he… he did say they’re working with the people who tried to destroy the town.”   
**Leroy:** “Can we panic now?”   
**Archie:** “Yeah. Sure. Maybe just a little.”   
**Belle:** “We’ll be fine as long as we get this up in time.”   
**Leroy:** “Careful, sister. Mines are a dangerous place.”  
_(Walking further into the mines, they come upon a vein of crystals.)_  
**Belle:** “Fairy dust.”  
**Mother Superior:** “It runs through the walls. We just need to open up a vein, and that’ll carry the magic through town.”   
**Leroy:** “No time for whistlin’, boys. Let’s get swingin’.”  
_(The Dwarves get to work mining for fairy dust.)_

 **Outside** **Storybrooke** **.** **_  
_ ** _(The two men drive ever closer toward_ _Storybrooke’s_ _town line.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Mines.  
Leroy: ** “Halt! _(Belle steps forward and readies the spell. She hesitates:)_ What is it?”  
**Belle:** “I… I’ve never cast a spell before. _(Turns to Mother Superior:)_ Maybe you should do this.”  
**Mother Superior:** “No. Mr. Gold entrusted this task to you for a reason. You just need to believe in yourself.”  
**Belle:** _(Whispers:)_ “Okay.” _(She pours the vial’s contents into the exposed vein of fairy dust. Nothing happens.)_  
**Leroy:** “You might wanna believe a little harder.”  
_(Suddenly a trail of dust and light shoots from the vein, flowing out of the mines and throughout the town.)_

 **Outside** **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(The two men notice the protection spell falling over the town and speed up towards the line. They barely make it through and beyond the town line, albeit without their car’s rear bumper.)  
_

**Neverland. Present.**  
_(Mr. Gold is drawing rudimentary directions to_ _Storybrooke_ _in the sand.)_  
**Ariel:** “That’s Storybrooke?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Can you get there?”   
**Ariel:** “It’s far. I’ll have to cross over realms. But yes, I can make it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “If all went according to plan, _(Leans down and picks up a seashell:)_ Storybrooke… will be surrounded by a cloaking spell. When you arrive, surface close to the shore. Then you’re inside its bounds.”   
**Ariel:** “And what would you like me to bring back?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “An object to help us defeat Pan.”   
**Ariel:** “Well, I’m gonna need a little more than that to go on.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I’m sorry. _(Walking towards her:)_ Pan has ears everywhere. We can’t risk telling you.” _(He waves his hand over the shell, causing it to glow.)_  
**Ariel:** “Then how?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Find a woman named Belle, and then give her this. _(Tosses it to the mermaid:)_ She’ll know exactly what to do.”   
**Ariel:** “Belle. Storybrooke. Got it. _(To Regina:)_ And Eric? Where will I find him in this new world?”   
**Regina:** “Well, that comes after you’ve succeeded. Incentives are important. The bracelet will only give you legs for 24 hours.”   
**Ariel:** “How do I know you’ll uphold your end of the bargain when I’m back?”  
**Regina:** “Guess you’ll just have to trust me.”   
_(Ariel turns and dives into the water.)_

**Neverland. Pan’s Camp.**  
_(Pan and Felix sit around the campfire, whittling.)_  
**Felix:** _(Notices as Pan twitches:)_ “What is it?”   
**Pan:** _(Exhales deeply:)_ “Someone’s leaving Neverland.”   
**Felix:** “Where? How shall we stop them?”   
**Pan:** “Oh, It’s too late. Don’t worry, Felix. We simply need to get word to our friends on the ground.”   
**Felix:** “In Storybrooke?”  
**Pan:** “They can handle this. All it does is move up our timetable a touch. We need to get Henry ready. _(Stands:)_ And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage.” 

 **Operation Henry Camp.  
Emma: ** “Pan’s shadow? That’s your way off the island?”  
**Neal:** “Unfortunately, it’s the only way.”  
**David:** “Oh. We thought you learned how to navigate the stars.”  
**Neal:** “I do know how to navigate the stars, but I can’t fly.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m guessing that’s where the shadow comes in.”  
**Neal:** “That’s why we have to capture it.”  
**Emma:** “Capture it? We’ve never been within ten feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be. Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane.”  
**Hook:** “Except Pan’s shadow is rarely with him. It’s an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away.”  
**David:** “What does that mean for us?”  
**Neal:** “It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan… as long as we know where to look. I know where to look.”  
**Emma:** _(Stands:)_ “Okay. You and I are on shadow duty.”  
**Hook:** “As am I. This trek won’t be easy. You could use another veteran of the island.”  
**Neal:** “Thanks, man.”  
**David:** “Well, in the meantime, we’ll give Tinker Bell a heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan’s camp.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, we meet back at Tink’s. Then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke.”  
**David:** “Okay.”  
_(Neal, Emma & Hook head off in one direction as David offers a hand to Mary Margaret. She ignores him, stands and walks away. He sighs deeply and follows.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(The dwarves, randomly, are eating lunch by the beach.)  
_**Happy:** “Gotta say something, boys. You know I love Snow and Charming, but… can I be honest? It’s kinda nice not having them around.”  
**Leroy:** _(Chiding:)_ “Happy…”  
**Happy:** “No, really. It’s only been five days, but it’s the first five days with no killing.”  
**Sneezy:** “No wraiths.”  
**Doc:** “No giants stepping on my Miata.”  
**Dopey:** “It has been peaceful.”  
**Leroy:** “Enough! I don’t want to hear any more of this. Snow and Charming are coming back, and everything will remain normal.”  
_(In the distance, Leroy notices a fin coming out of the water. Then, soon after, a head appears. Leroy quickly gets to his feet.)_  
**Ariel:** “Hi! I’m Ariel. _(Ariel starts to put on the bracelet as Leroy and the other dwarves approach cautiously. Striding out of the water:)_ Do you know where I could find someone named Belle?”

 **A Short Distance Away…**  
_(Watching with binoculars, the two strangers who drove into town are watching the exchange on the beach.)_  
**Man 1:** “The home office was right. She’s here. What now?”  
**Man 2:** “We follow our orders. We find out why she came. Then we make sure she never leaves this town again.” 

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Granny serves Belle her burger and notices her glum expression.)  
_**Granny:** “What’s the matter? Too many pickles? Not enough pickles?”  
**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “No. I… I guess I’m just not hungry.”  
_(Granny and Archie, who is also sat at the counter, exchange looks.)  
_**Archie:** _(Sliding over to speak with Belle:)_ “All right, so that’s the fourth cheeseburger you’ve turned down this week. It’s about Gold, isn’t it?”  
**Granny:** _(Walking past:)_ “Certainly not my cooking.”  
**Archie:** “You miss him.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah. And it’s just… He said he was going off to his death. And I just… I wish I was… I wish I was able to help him, help save Henry.”  
**Archie:** “But you protected Storybrooke. I mean, that… that’s just as important.”  
**Belle:** _(Scoffs:)_ “All I did was pour a potion over some rocks. The dwarfs did all the hard work.”  
**Archie:** “Hey, you wanted to be a hero. Sounds like you were. And you kept the bad guys out.”  
**Belle:** “What bad guys? Come on, face it. Nobody’s coming here. I wasn’t on that ship because he doesn’t need me.”  
**Leroy:** _(Entering the diner:)_ “Beg to differ, sister… _(Belle and Archie turn toward Leroy and Ariel:)_ ‘Cause this little lady just swam a real long way to find you.”  
**Granny:** “Uh, maybe you didn’t notice the sign? No shirt, no shoes, no service.”  
**Leroy:** “Now you got a dress code? I seem to recall some Ruby outfits that are seared into my brain.”  
**Belle:** “So, uh, who are you? W… w… why are you here?”  
**Ariel:** “I came from Neverland. Rumplestiltskin sent me.”  
**Belle:** _(Approaching:)_ “Wait… He’s a… he’s alive?”  
**Ariel:** “Yes. _(Reaching into her bag:)_ And he wanted me to give you this.”  
**Belle:** _(Takes the shell:)_ “A sand dollar? What am I supposed to do with it?”

 **Mr. Gold's Shop. The Back Room.  
Ariel:** _(Putting on some of Belle’s spare clothes:)_ “Don’t ask me. I’m just the delivery girl. _(Belle places the shell flat on the table. Before she can attempt to do anything, the shell glows:)_ Looks like you figured it out.”

**Mr. Gold:** _(Via hologram:)_ “Belle. I hope you raised the cloaking spell. The people headed for town are far more dangerous than even I first believed. They’re unwitting pawns in Pan’s game. I told you I was going to my death. I found another way. I can defeat Pan and live… But only if you get me something from the shop. The object I need is hidden. But I know that with the strength of our love, you’ll find it.” _(The message ends.)_  
**Ariel:** “He’s really into being cryptic, isn’t he?”  
**Belle:** _(Smiling:)_ “He wants my help. He wants me to save him, Henry, everyone.”

 **Neverland. Operation Henry Camp.**  
_(Mary Margaret is packing things into her bag when David approaches.)_  
**David:** “Hey, you need help?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I can handle my pack.” _(Walks away.)_    
**David:** “Mary Margaret…”   
**Emma:** _(As Mary Margaret crosses over to Emma’s side of the camp:)_ “How long is this gonna go on?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “The whole not-talking-to-each-other thing. Don’t you think it’s been long enough? He didn’t tell you about his illness because he wanted to keep the focus on the mission. I get that.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s good to see you’ve inherited his tunnel vision.”   
**Emma:** “What does that mean?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Nothing.”   
**Emma:** “You say a lot with nothing.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sighs deeply:)_ “Be careful with Hook and Neal.”   
**Emma:** “The one we need to be careful with is the shadow.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The fact that they both have feelings for you is dangerous, too.”   
**Emma:** “None of that matters. All I care about is getting my son back.”

 **Pan’s Camp.  
**_(Henry sits alone beside a tree as Pan walks over to him.)  
_**Pan:** “There you are. You care to take a stroll? There’s someplace special I’d like to show you.”  
**Henry:** “I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
**Pan:** _(Sighs:)_ “Why not, Henry?”  
**Henry:** “I think you’re lying to me. My family… they’re here, on Neverland. I know it.”  
**Pan:** “What makes you so sure?”  
**Henry:** “Does it matter?”  
**Pan:** “No. It doesn’t. But I’d be remiss if I didn’t point out what does. If your family’s here, Henry, why haven’t they come for you?”  
**Henry:** “Maybe you’re keeping them from me.”  
**Pan:** “Henry, I promise you, I’m not holding your family prisoner.”  
**Henry:** “Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle? You’re hiding something from me, and I’m gonna find out what it is.”  
_(Henry gets up and walks away.)_

**Felix:** _(Walking over:)_ “It would appear we’re losing the boy.”  
**Pan:** “He just requires… some effort. Given his lineage, I’d expect nothing less.” **  
Felix:** “Shall I bring the cage here?”  
**Pan:** “No. I have another idea.”

 **Neal’s Hideout.**  
_(Hook places a lantern on a table as Neal searches the place.)_  
**Hook:** “Something tells me we won’t find Pan’s shadow in here, mate.”   
**Neal:** “Yeah, well, we’re looking for something else. It’s a… it’s a coconut. It’s carved in two. One part holds a candle. The other part goes on top of it.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, yeah, your star map. We hid it. I’ll go grab it.”   
_(Emma leaves the men alone.)_  
**Hook:** “I owe you thanks, for being so understanding.”   
**Neal:** “Understanding about what?”   
**Hook:** “Emma and me.”  
**Neal:** _(Confused:)_ “Emma and you?”   
**Hook:** “My intentions… You don’t know, do you? Well, this is awkward. I intend to win her heart. Apologies. I assumed she told you.”  
**Neal:** _(Smirks:)_ “Honestly, it probably… slipped her mind. We’re kinda focused on getting our son back.”   
**Hook:** “Of course.”   
**Emma:** _(Returns to the main room:)_ “Everything all right?”   
**Neal:** “Couldn’t be better.”   
**Emma:** _(Holding out the coconut:)_ “Here it is, your star map.”   
**Neal:** _(Takes it, placing it in his back pack:)_ “It’s not a star map. It’s… what we’re gonna use to trap Pan’s shadow.”   
**Hook:** “A coconut? Are you daft?”   
**Neal:** “You came to Neverland on a pirate ship through a portal. You draw the line at a magic coconut?”   
**Hook:** “Fair enough. What’s our next stop on this mission?”   
**Neal:** “Dark Hollow.”   
**Emma:** _(Rankled:)_ “Really? Why couldn’t it be called something like Sunshine Valley or Rainbow Cove? What exactly is it?”   
**Hook:** “Just what it sounds like… the darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home. Even I managed to avoid it.”   
**Emma:** “Well, time to break tradition. Dark Hollow it is. That’s where we’re gonna find Pan’s shadow, right?”   
**Neal:** “Yeah. It’s the only way we’ll ever get back to Storybrooke.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Ariel and Belle search the shop.)_  
**Ariel:** _(Examining a corkscrew:)_ “Look at this stuff.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, he’s a… _(Chuckles:)_ bit of a collector.”   
**Ariel:** “This is a…”   
**Belle:** “Corkscrew. But it’s not what Rumple needs.”   
**Ariel:** _(Puts down the corkscrew and picks up another item:)_ “It’s a…”   
**Belle:** _(Looks:)_ “Uh, button. Also not what he needs.”   
**Ariel:** “No, I know. But Eric, he… he had one just like it on his jacket when I rescued him.”   
**Belle:** “And Eric is…”   
**Ariel:** “He’s a prince. The kind with legs. _(Belle Laughs:)_ I fell in love with him a long time ago. But… It didn’t work out.”   
**Belle:** “Because you’re a mermaid?”   
**Ariel:** “Something like that.”   
**Belle:** “Well, that’s just one more reason that we need to succeed. _(Ariel smiles and nods:)_ So, Rumple said I’d find the hiding space with the strength of our love. Ah. There… there’s only one thing he could’ve been talking about.”   
**Ariel:** “That’s a…”   
**Belle:** “Teacup.”   
**Ariel:** “It’s chipped.”   
**Belle:** “I know. But no matter how much this thing has been through, it’s survived. Just like our love.”   
**Ariel:** “So… what now? Do we make tea?”

**Belle:** “I’m not sure. _(Crosses over to a cabinet:)_ Rumple used to keep it in here. _(Belle places the cup on the saucer and immediately a bright light emanates from it, guiding Belle toward a hidden hatch in the floor:)_ He enchanted it. It’s… It’s a key.” _(Belle kneels down and lifts the lid.)_    
**Ariel:** “It’s a box.”  
**Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ve read about this in my books, but I… I didn’t realize it was real, or that Rumple had it.”   
**Ariel:** “What is it?”   
**Belle:** “Pandora’s box. Legend says it contains the world’s darkest evil.”  
**Ariel:** “Shouldn’t you be wearing gloves or something?”  
**Belle:** “No, no. As long as we don’t open it, we’re fine.”   
**Ariel:** “Oh. Yeah. Sure. So what do you think’s inside of it?”   
**Belle:** “Well, whatever it is, it’s what Rumple’s gonna use to defeat Pan.”  
**Man 2:** _(Guns cock:)_ “All that trouble for a box?”   
**Belle:** “Who are you?”   
**Man 1:** “The people you tried to keep out of Storybrooke.”   
_(Belle and Ariel grunt and squirm as the two men tie them to chairs, back to back.)_  
**Man 2:** _(Gun pointed:)_ “Stay still.”   
**Ariel:** “I don’t understand. Why do we keep doing what he tells us?”   
**Belle:** “Because he has a gun.”   
**Ariel:** “What’s a gun?”   
**Man 2:** “Trust me, you don’t want to find out.”   
**Man 1:** _(Finishes tying up the ladies and picks up the box:)_ “What did Rumplestiltskin tell you about this thing?”   
**Ariel:** “I’m not afraid of you or your gun… and not just because I don’t know what it is.”   
**Man 2:** “Shall we demonstrate? The box… what is it?”   
**Belle:** “It’s magic, which you’re only gonna destroy anyway. So why do you even care?”   
**Man 1:** “Because our boss wants to know.”   
**Belle:** “Your boss? _(Laughs:)_ You don’t even know what this is all about, or who you’re really working for.”   
**Man 2:** “Peter Pan.”   
**Belle:** “What?”   
**Man 1:** “Yes. We know exactly who we’re working for.”   
**Belle:** “But Rumple said that…”   
**Man 2:** “Tamara didn’t know. She was a patsy. We, on the other hand, are aware of our real mission.”   
**Belle:** “Which is what?”   
**Man 1:** “Seeing that your Rumple fails, _(Holds up the box:)_ and that this thing never makes it back to Neverland.” 

 **Neverland. Pan’s Camp.  
**_(Pan strides through camp, giving orders.)  
_**Pan:** “Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies.”  
**Felix:** “Understood. Anything else?”  
**Pan:** “Just be certain Henry doesn’t find out what you’re up to.”

_(As Pan walks away in one direction and Felix in another, Henry appears from behind a tree. Making sure no one sees him, Henry quickly follows Felix, keeping a safe distance away to avoid detection.)_

**Neverland. Headed Towards** **Tink’s** **Place.**  
_(David is drinking from his canteen and offers it to Mary Margaret.)_  
**David:** “Here.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Keeps moving:)_ “I’m okay.”   
**David:** “Are you? Because you’ve hardly said two words to me since the caves. Hell, since yesterday. Look, I… I know you’re upset I didn’t tell you I was poisoned. And, even though it might seem like it wasn’t fair, that’s all I was trying to do… be fair.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I think Tinker Bell’s is that way.”   
_(David Sighs deeply then follows.)_

 **Dark Hollow.  
**_(Neal, Emma & Hook arrive in Dark Hollow.)  
_**Neal:** “Dark Hollow.” _(Wind gusts.)_  
**Hook:** “So this is where the victims of Pan’s shadow reside.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. Forced to spend eternity in this darkness. Come on. Let’s be sure not to join them.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Belle and Ariel struggle to break their bonds.)_  
**Belle:** “They’re too tight.”   
**Ariel:** “We’ll find a way out.”   
**Belle:** “What makes you so sure?”   
**Ariel:** “Because… I’m an optimist.”   
**Belle:** “I wish I could be, but every time I try to be a hero, it just… feels like it backfires. I’m sorry you won’t get to be with Eric.”   
**Ariel:** “Don’t worry about me. Even after the magic wears off this bracelet, I’ll find him and I will tell him how I feel… as long as he lives near the beach.”   
**Belle:** “Bracelet? Is… is that what turned your tail into legs?”   
**Ariel:** “Yeah. Why?”   
**Belle:** “I think we can get out of here.”   
**Ariel:** “How?”  
**Belle:** “By stretching your fins. Can you get that bracelet off?”   
**Ariel:** “Oh. _(Struggles:)_ No, I can’t reach it.”   
**Belle:** “Okay, hang on. _(Stretches, reaching:)_ Ugh!”   
**Ariel:** “You got it?”  
**Belle:** “Ah! I can! I can! Let me… got it!”   
_(Belle pulls off the bracelet, causing Ariel’s fin to re-materialise and the two women to tumble to the floor.)_  
**Ariel:** _(Now free:)_ “See? That didn’t backfire.” _(Begins untying Belle_ _.)_

**Outside Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
**Ariel:** “Where did they go?”   
**Belle:** “Well, the protection spell’s still up, so they can’t leave Storybrooke.”   
**Ariel:** “Well, then what are they gonna do with the box?”   
**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “If I wanted to make sure it doesn’t end up in Neverland, I’d… I’d destroy it.”   
**Ariel:** “How do you destroy something so powerful?”   
**Belle:** “You need something just as strong.”   
**Ariel:** “Like what? More magic?”  
**Belle:** “No. No. A dwarf’s pickax. The kind that can smash a diamond. The kind that their friend who took Henry used to start all this trouble. Come on. Hurry.”

 **Neverland. Headed Toward Tinker Bell’s Home.**  
**David:** “I think we’re almost at Tink’s. I see why she picked this area. Nice quiet jungle. Might make a good spot for a hut, don’t you think? Or a tree house, if you prefer. Mary Margaret. Snow! When are you gonna start talking to me again? When we’re storming Pan’s camp? When we’re grabbing Henry? When?! You need to say something.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Prickles at this, turns to face him:)_ “Why? You didn’t. You didn’t tell me anything.”   
**David:** “At first, I was hoping that I could find a cure for the poison. And if I could, then I… I figured there was no reason to worry you.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay. But then you did find a cure, and you still didn’t tell me.”   
**David:** “I know.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “So what, were afraid of worrying me again?”   
**David:** “No. I… I… I didn’t think…”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No, you didn’t… you didn’t think? You didn’t think I had a right to know you could never leave this island?! Why didn’t you tell me?”   
**David:** “I was scared!”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Did you think I wouldn’t stay here with you? After everything we’ve been through? Did you think I would ever leave your side?”   
**David:** “No, I knew you wouldn’t. That’s what scared me. And I didn’t want that for you. I didn’t want you to be stuck on this island with me. The price of this cure was something I didn’t want to force on you.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Love means being together.”   
**David:** “I know. It also means sacrifice. And protecting the person you love. How could… a part of me not want you to leave this place?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I would happily build a tree house and spend the rest of my days dodging poison arrows and lost boys, as long as I had you by my side. But you should have told me.”   
**David:** _(Whispers:)_ “I know. I’m sorry.”   
_(They hug.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You didn’t believe, David. _(Sighs:)_ You needed to believe in us.”  
_(David kisses her temple.)_

 **Dark Hollow.  
**_(Emma, Hook & Neal travel through Dark Hollow.)  
_**Emma:** “So we just wait for Pan’s shadow to show up?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. And when it does, _(Pulls the coconut out of his bag:)_ we’ll be prepared.”  
**Emma:** “You wanna tell me how that coconut works?”  
**Neal:** _(Smiles knowingly:)_  “Crazy, right? So, we light the candle, and the shadow is drawn to it. _(Placing it on a flat surface:)_ Once it gets close enough, the flame will suck it in. Put the lid on…then it’s trapped inside this bad boy.”  
**Hook:** “Sounds like a fine plan, except for one thing… our lanterns went out. So how the devil are we gonna ignite that bloody thing?”  
**Neal:** _(Holds up his lighter:)_ “Welcome to the 21st century.”  
_(Neal attempts to light the coconut, but the wind is making it difficult.)  
_**Emma:** “How’s it coming over there, guys?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. All right, hang on.”  
**Hook:** “Let me help.”  
**Neal:** “No. I got it.”  
**Hook:** “Well, I’ve only got one hand and I can do better than that.”  
**Neal:** “You know what? Now’s not the time to try to impress Emma.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, you think that’s what I’m doing?”  
**Emma:** “Really? You’re doing this now?”  
**Hook:** “You heard her. Are we gonna stand here and argue… or are we gonna get the candle lit?” _(Hook tries to light it, to no avail.)_  
**Neal:** “Harder than it looks, huh, pal? Let me see it. Give it to me. _(The two men squabble like infants over the lighter:)_ Give it to me.”  
_(The lighter goes flying and both men search for it.)_

**Emma:** “Guys, we don’t have time for this. _(She picks up the coconut just as Pan’s shadow arrives. Drawing her sword:)_ We really don’t have time for this! Is that Pan’s shadow?”   
**Neal:** “Yeah, it’s Pan’s shadow!”   
**Hook:** “What about the other two?!”   
_(Several shadows swoop down and attack them.)_  
**Neal:** “It’s controlling them!”   
_(One shadow grabs Hook, another grabs Neal, pushing them against two trees. Emma manages to duck behind a fallen tree, fending off another shadow with her sword.)_  
**Neal:** “Emma, get out of here!”   
**Hook:** “Just go! Save yourself!”   
_(Emma holds up the candle and concentrates on Regina’s words:_ ** _‘You have to take all your emotions. All your anger, all your love, all your hate! And push it way down into the pit of your stomach then let it explode.’_** _With a wave of her hand, Emma manages to light the candle and trap Pan’s shadow. As soon as Emma closes the lid, the other two shadows release Neal & Hook.) _  
**Neal:** _(From the floor:)_ “How did you do that?"  
**Emma:** _(Breathes heavily:)_ “Regina.”  
**Neal:** “She’s teaching you magic?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. _(Smiles:)_ I guess she is.”

**Neverland. Jungle.**  
_(Henry continues following Felix covertly through the jungle.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. The Mines.**  
_(Ariel & Belle head into the mines.)_  
**Belle:** “They’re, uh, they’re probably just ahead.”   
**Ariel:** “Shouldn’t we wait for the dwarfs?”   
**Belle:** “We don’t have time.”   
**Man 1:** “Here. Use this pickax.”   
**Belle:** _(Gasps:)_ “You can’t do that. _(Man 1 points his gun:)_ You destroy that box, people we really care about will die.”   
**Man 2:** “Then we have something in common. Because if we don’t, someone we care about will die.”   
**Belle:** “What are you talking about?”   
**Man 1:** “None of your concern. Now stay back. We don’t want to hurt you.”   
**Man 2:** “But we will. You should know when to walk away.”  
**Belle:** _(Thinks a moment:)_ “Never.”   
_(Belle pulls a lever which releases a cart that_ _plows_ _straight into the two men, knocking them down. Belle rushes forward and grabs the box as Ariel kicks the gun away.)_  
**Man 2:** “Please. You’re making a terrible error. There is too much at stake.”  
**Belle:** “Destroying magic?”   
**Man 2:** “That’s not it. We don’t care about magic.”   
**Belle:** “Then what were you trying to do?”   
**Man 2:** “We’re trying to save our sister.”   
**Ariel:** “Your sister?”   
**Man 2:** “She’s been Pan’s prisoner for a long time.”   
**Man 1:** “Over a century.”   
**Belle:** “That’s impossible. You’d be…”   
**Man 2:** “Dead. We’re well aware. Pan has kept us alive to do his bidding. And as long as we do, she lives.”   
**Man 1:** “And then when we’re done, he’ll free her and us. But now…”   
**Belle:** “Now is your best chance. We can defeat Pan, and your sister can finally be set free.”   
**Man 2:** “You think you’re the first person who thought they could beat him?”  
**Belle:** “Why? Have you tried?”   
**Man 2:** “Yes, but we failed. It’s how our sister ended up his prisoner in the first place.”   
**Man 1:** “We tried to be heroes, but it just made things worse.”   
**Man 2:** “And now? Now that we’ve failed? He’ll kill her.”   
**Belle:** “We get this back to Neverland, Pan is gonna have much bigger things to worry about.”   
**Man 2:** “Can you really stop him?”   
**Belle:** “Yes. I believe we can. And if what you’re saying is true, we will save your sister.”   
**Ariel:** “Who is she?”   
**Man 1:** “Her name is Wendy. Wendy Darling. If you see her, tell her John and Michael are waiting for her.” 

 **Neverland.  
**_(Pan unchains the cage and opens the door.)  
_**Wendy:** “Am I… am I free?”  
**Pan:** “Not yet, Wendy. _(Helps her out of the cage:)_ But that doesn’t mean you can’t come out and play.”

**Storybrooke** **. Beach.  
**_(Ariel has changed/stripped down to her mermaid clothing.)  
_**Belle:** “So… remember what I told you.”  
**Ariel:** “Don’t worry. I’ll deliver your message to Gold.”  
**Belle:** _(Tenderly placing her hands on Ariel’s shoulders:)_ “Good luck.”  
_(Ariel smiles and heads into the water, touching her bracelet, she transforms back into a mermaid before swimming back towards Neverland.)_

 **Neverland.**  
_(Continuing his pursuit of Felix, Henry watches as the lost boy drops a bag on the floor, seemingly by accident, and keeps walking. Moving forward to pick up the bag, Henry hears faint coughing coming from somewhere close by. Picking up the bag and climbing a nearby ladder, Henry heads towards the sound. Reaching the top of the ladder, Henry sees a young girl laying in bed.)_  
**Henry:** _(Approaching:)_ “Who are you?”   
**Wendy:** “You’re not supposed to be here.”   
**Henry:** “I know. I thought Pan might be keeping my family here. Why are you so far away from the camp?”   
**Wendy:** “I’m… I’m sick, and he’s afraid someone might catch it.”   
**Henry:** “Who are you?”   
**Wendy:** “My name’s Wendy.”   
**Henry:** “Wendy Darling? _(She nods:)_ I’m Henry. _(Takes a seat on the bed:)_ W… what’s wrong?”   
**Wendy:** “It’s the island, Henry. Its power is fading. I’ve been here a long time, but… well… for some reason, it’s affecting me more than the others. You look like him.”   
**Henry:** “Like who?”   
**Wendy:** “Your father.”   
**Henry:** “You knew my father?”   
**Wendy:** “We were friends. A long time ago, when he was just a little bit older than you. He saved my brothers from danger. He would do anything for my family.” _(She begins coughing again.)_  
**Henry:** “Are you gonna be okay?”   
**Wendy:** “You should go.”   
**Henry:** “M… maybe there’s something I could do to help.”   
**Wendy:** “Just please, I don’t want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything that he can. But the magic here… I fear it is not enough.”   
**Henry:** “There has to be a way…”  
**Wendy:** “Please go, before you, too, become ill.”   
**Henry:** _(Stands:)_ “I’ll come back for you. I promise.”   
_(Henry leaves as Pan appears.)_  
**Pan:** “Well done. I couldn’t have played the part better myself. _(Wendy sits up:)_ Oh, and that bit about dear old dad. Excellent job.”   
**Wendy:** “I don’t like lying to him.”   
**Pan:** “Well, don’t think of it as lying. Think of it as… providing motivation.”  
**Wendy:** “Motivation for what?”   
**Pan:** “Doing what needs to be done, for all of us. See, Henry has the heart of the truest believer. And I need to control that belief.”   
**Wendy:** “What do you need him to believe in?”   
**Pan:** “Me. Now, back to your cage.”

**Neverland. By The Shore.**  
_(Regina and Mr. Gold await Ariel’s return.)_  
**Regina:** “You really believe Belle can succeed?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, I do.”   
**Regina:** “Are you sure it’s not your feelings blinding you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Or perhaps it’s my feelings illuminating me.”   
**Regina:** “You really love her.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Is that jealousy?”   
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Of Belle? I think not.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no. Of me being able to freely admit I love someone.”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh come now, Regina. Wasn’t the whole reason for casting the curse so that you could finally have your happy ending?”  
**Regina:** “The curse you gave me was flawed from the beginning. It was meant to fail.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes it was. Nevertheless, the curse still led you to find love.”  
**Regina:** “Henry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. But perhaps fate had more in mind for you, beyond the love of a child. Perhaps your true happy ending couldn’t occur until after your greatest act of evil was undone.”  
**Regina:** “What exactly are you driving at, Dark One?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Doesn’t it strike you as an amazing coincidence that the one person who was destined to break your curse is also the same person responsible for giving you your greatest love?”  
**Regina:** “That’s because you designed it that way.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh no I didn’t, dearie. When I made Ms. Swan the Savior, it was because she was the product of True Love. Beyond that, I had no idea of the particulars. That she would one day meet my son and together they would produce the child that supposedly has the heart of the truest believer.”  
**Regina:** “Or that Henry would become my son?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “My powers are vast, but not even I could’ve arranged those series of events.”  
**Regina:** “So you’re saying that Emma and I-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m saying that, despite our history, despite everything we’ve done in our villainous lives, it _is_ possible for people like us to find love. But only if we allow ourselves to be loved by others.”  
**Regina:** _(Regards him for a long moment:)_ “You really have gone soft.”  
_(Mr. Gold smiles and shakes his head as Ariel pops her head out of the water.)_  
**Ariel:** “Sorry I’m late. We ran into a few… complications.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Did you get it?”  
_(Ariel opens her satchel, holding up the box.)_  
**Regina:** _(As she and Gold approach the water’s edge:)_ “Excellent. _(Gold picks up and holds the box:)_ You fulfilled your end of the bargain. _(Regina waves her hand over the bracelet:)_ Now you can have legs whenever you want. Or a fin. Whatever Eric’s into these days.”   
**Ariel:** “Thank you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out. The rest is up to you.”  
**Ariel:** “Before I go, Belle wanted me to let you know that Pan has a prisoner on this island… a girl named Wendy. Her brothers are back in Storybrooke. Belle doesn’t wanna let them down. She wants you to make sure that Wendy’s okay.”  
**Regina:** _(Hesitant:)_ “All that matters is Henry.”   
**Ariel:** “And now you have a chance to save him, thanks to me and Belle. So rescuing that girl is the least that you can do.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “We’ll do our best. _(Exhales:)_ Look, um… when you return… tell Belle I love her, and that she was right. I will see her again. _(Ariel nods and swims away. Holding up his hand to stop Regina’s comment:)_ I don’t know what’s stopping you from telling Emma how you feel about her. But I do know if you don’t, there are others who will. Oh, and, softness and weakness are two very different things.”   
_(Mr. Gold walks off, examining the box in his hand, leaving Regina to consider his words.)_

**Neverland. Headed To Tinker Bell’s Place.  
**_(The trio trudge back to camp, Emma leading the way.)  
_**Neal:** _(Hurrying to catch up:)_ “Hey, hey, hey, I’m sorry. I know I screwed up.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns to him:)_ “Yes, you did. You both did. We almost lost our shot at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter.”  
**Hook:** “It wasn’t the lighter that we were fighting over, luv.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, let me be very clear about something. If I had to choose someone… I choose Henry. He’s the only thing that matters.”  
_(Emma walks away with both men following silently behind her.)  
_

**Tinker Bell’s Place.  
**_(Mary Margaret & David are standing outside __Tink’s_ _place as she returns, arms laden with supplies.)_ **  
Tinker Bell:** “I was wondering if I’d see you again. But if you’ve come to talk me into helping you before you’ve found a way off this island, I still…”  
**David:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “We found one… or we’re about to.“  
**Tinker Bell:** “I’m not sure I like the sound of ‘about to.’ ”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Pan’s shadow. Emma went with Hook and Neal to capture it. That’s our way off the island.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Capture Pan’s shadow? Yeah, I’m not lifting a finger until I see some proof that you’ve actually succeeded.”

**Neal:** _(Bursting through the trees:)_ “Hey. _(Panting:)_ Here’s all the proof you need. It’s been a long time, Tink.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Bae? Is it really you?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. Most people call me Neal now.”  
**Hook:** _(Impatiently:)_ “We did it. Are you finally ready to do your part, Tink?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Yes. Yes, I am.”  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _, Hook and Emma move to follow Tinker Bell but Neal calls her back.)_  
**Neal:** “Uh, Emma?”  
**Emma:** “Neal…”  
**Neal:** “I… I… listen. I just wanna say that… you’re right. About Henry. He is all that matters. And if he’s the only thing that came from us being together? I’d say we did all right.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Now let’s go get him back.”

 **Neverland. Elsewhere.**  
_(Henry is headed back to Pan’s camp.)_  
**Pan:** _(Sat casually against a tree:)_ “Why so glum, chum?”   
**Henry:** “You said you weren’t keeping any secrets. But you lied. I found Wendy.”  
**Pan:** “Henry, I can explain.”   
**Henry:** “She’s dying, isn’t she?”   
**Pan:** “I’m afraid she is. Like much of the island, because the magic here is slipping away. I would’ve told you, but… I didn’t want you to have that weight on your shoulders, knowing that a young girl’s life depends on you.”   
**Henry:** “So I’m the only one who can save magic?”   
**Pan:** “You are.”   
**Henry:** “How do I do it?”   
**Pan:** “The question isn’t how, Henry. It’s where. Follow me. _(They head into the jungle together, reaching a cliff face a short while later:)_ See that?”   
**Henry:** “Is that skull rock?”   
**Pan:** “Yes. Inside is where our salvation awaits… a salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring.”   
**Henry:** “Me?”   
**Pan:** “That’s right, Henry. But I won’t lie to you. It won’t be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice. _(Breathes deeply:)_ The only question is, are you up to the task?”   
**Henry:** _(Staring at the island, determined:)_ “Yes.”

 


	30. Save Henry

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Marketplace.**  
_(A small crowd has gathered as Malcolm, a street hustler, is playing ‘Find the lady’ with those foolish enough to part with their money.)_  
**Malcolm:** “Follow the lady, gents. _(Woman laughing:)_ A shilling returns two.”   
_(A man places his coin on the table in front of the card he believes to be the correct one. As Malcolm turns the card, a joker is revealed.)_  
**Man:** _(Confused:)_ “What?”   
**Malcolm:** “Don’t feel too bad. You’re not the only one who’s been spurned by the lady tonight. She’s been quite shy all evening.”   
**Man:** _(Grabbing Malcolm’s wrist to reveal the correct card stashed up his sleeve:)_ “You tricked me.”   
**Malcolm:** _(Innocently:)_ “How’d she get in there?”  
_(The Man punches Malcolm and angrily pushes him against a wall.)_  
**Young** **Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Grabbing the man’s arm, pleading:)_ “Please, don’t hurt him! He’s my father!”  
**Man:** “You’d be better off without him.”  
_(The Man punches Malcolm in the gut and takes his coin purse from him.)_  
**Malcolm:** “No, no.”  
**Young** **Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Are you okay?”   
**Malcolm:** _(Panting:)_ “The cost of the game. He didn’t even leave me a shilling for a pint. How rude.”   
**Young** **Rumplestiltskin** **:** “He took all of our money.”   
**Malcolm:** “Yes, but I’ll figure something out. I always do… Rumple. _(Grunts and groans, getting to his feet, addressing the_ _passersby_ _:)_ Roll up!”

 **Neverland. Present. Pan’s Camp.  
**_(Pan gently places Wendy on a bed and covers her up.)  
_**Henry:** “How is she?”  
**Pan:** “I fear she’s getting worse, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “But if I save magic… She’ll live?”  
**Pan:** “Yes . But more than that, Henry. If you save magic, you’ll save us all. But to do it, you have to truly believe.”  
_(Wendy coughs.)  
_**Henry:** “I do.”  
**Pan:** “Good, because we don’t have much time. Follow me. _(Leads Henry away towards the heart of the camp. To the Lost Boys:)_ My brothers! Tonight, the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight, the heart of the truest believer shall fulfill its destiny, and with it _our_ destiny. Tonight, Henry saves magic!”  _(The Lost Boys cheer.)_

**Elsewhere In Neverland.**  
_(Regina and Mr. Gold are walking back from the shore with Pandora’s box.)_  
**Regina:** “You know, despite our differences, I can always count on you to get things done… Unlike the rest of them. You were right. I mean, Emma has her moments but as long as she listens to the Charmings, they’re just a liability.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Where are they?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, well, Pan told them Neal was alive, and, of course, Emma took the bait. Such a waste of time. _(Realising what she’s said:)_ Oh, I’m so sorry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, don’t be. He _is_ alive.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Pan wasn’t lying. My son is here on the island. I’ve seen him.”  
**Regina:** “You saw him and you… you just parted ways? You realize that he might have a way off the island.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let’s worry about the travel plans after we get Henry.”  
**Regina:** “There’s something you’re not telling me. What happened when you saw him?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, all you have to know is, the next time I see him will be when I’m putting Henry in his arms. When father and son are reunited.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You mean the walking sperm donor? _(Agitated:)_ He’s going to declare his feelings for Emma, isn’t he? That’s who you meant by ‘others’ back at the beach.” _(_ _Mr. Gold merely continues walking, saying nothing. Rolling her eyes, Regina follows.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Malcolm knocks on a door and enters the house of two spinsters, ushering_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _inside.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Where are we?”  
**Malcolm:** “These nice ladies are going to look after you for a little while.”  
**Spinster 1:** “You must be the boy…”  
**Spinster 2:** “Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Spinster 1:** “Do you know how to spin?”  
**Spinster 2:** “We can teach you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(To his father:)_ “I… I don’t want to stay here. Please, I… I’ll be good.”  
**Malcolm:** “This will give me time to get a real job, so we can be together.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We can be together right now. Papa, please. _(Hugs him:)_ Don’t leave me here.”  
**Malcolm:** “Don’t be scared now. _(Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a straw man:)_ Hey, I got you a present. A friend. Someone to be at your side when I’m away. It will be with you when I cannot.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It will?”  
**Malcolm:** “Give it a name. Names always make things better. They make them real. Trust me. It will protect you. And I’ll be back before you know it. I promise.”  
_(Malcolm nods to the women then quickly exits the house.)_

 **Neverland. Present.**  
_(David, Hook, Neal, Mary Margaret and Emma trek toward Pan’s camp led by Tinker Bell.)_  
**David:** “I’m gonna ask Tink how close we are to Pan’s compound. I don’t wanna be surprised by any lost boys on patrol.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Good idea.”   
_(David walks ahead as Emma and Snow bring up the rear.)_  
**Emma:** “Looks like you two buried the hatchet.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Buried? Uh… I don’t know. We’ve at least put it away for now.”  
**Emma:** “So you’re really gonna stay here with him?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The thought of leaving you, Emma, it kills me. But there’s nothing we can do.”   
**Emma:** “You’re choosing your husband, I get it. I mean, you can’t have another baby if you’re not together.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma… If David leaves the island, he’ll die.”  
**Emma:** “You do realise that your child will also be stuck on an island they can never, ever leave?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But there’s no other way.”   
**Emma:** “So you’re just giving up? When Henry tracked me down in Boston it was so I could break the curse and we could be a family. Family means being together, all of us. Maybe this is just you rubbing off on me, but there’s always a way.”

_(Up ahead there is rustling in the trees, everyone readies themselves for attack. As Regina and Mr. Gold emerge, they lower their weapons.)_  
**Regina:** “Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you two doing here?”   
**Regina:** “Well, same as you, except we _actually_ have a chance. Pandora’s box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid.”   
**Neal:** _(Lowered voice:)_ “You didn’t tell me my father was with her.”   
**Emma:** “I didn’t know.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Wait, your father is the Dark One?”   
**Neal:** “Yeah, and he’s not getting anywhere near Henry.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Bae…”  
**Emma:** “Why? What are you talking about?”   
**Neal:** “There’s a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn’t come here to protect him. He came here to kill him.”   
**Regina:** _(Turns to face Mr. Gold:)_ “That’s why you didn’t want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he’d spill your secret.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan.”   
**Emma:** “It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Raising her bow:)_ “You wanted to get to Henry first…”   
**David:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “To be on his own…”   
**Hook:** _(Raises his own:)_ “So no one could stop you…”   
**Regina:** “So you can kill him.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not gonna happen, not unless you go through all of us first.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Young_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _sits at the wheel spinning, as the two women marvel at his progress.)_  
**Spinster 1:** “Someone so young…”   
**Spinster 2:** “In such a short time.”   
**Spinster 1:** “Look at him. He could spin for…”   
**Spinster 2:** “For kings and queens one day.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I didn’t think I had any talent.”  
**Spinster 1:** “Oof, more than talent. A gift! You could apprentice with anyone in the land.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “If I can make money, then my father and I can be together.”   
**Spinster 1:** “Rumple… _(Steps forward and stops the wheel with her hand:)_ even with your talent, too many people know your father is a cheat.”   
**Spinster 2:** _(Joins her:)_ “And a coward.”   
**Spinster 1:** “If you are to have a happy life, you must go somewhere where your father’s name cannot follow you.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You mean… alone?”   
**Spinster 1:** _(Reaches into her pocket and produces a magic bean:)_ “This bean… can open a portal, take you far away from this land.”   
**Spinster 2:** “Even this realm.”   
**Spinster 1:** “You could start a new life. But it cannot be with your father.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But he’s coming back for me as soon as he gets a job.”   
**Spinster 1:** “The truth is, he’s at the pub. He doesn’t want a job.”   
**Spinster 2:** “Or real responsibility.”   
**Spinster 1:** “Family can be a strength, but it can also be a burden. And your father will always be your burden, Rumplestiltskin.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _takes the bean and examines it.)_

 **Neverland. Present.**  
_(Everyone stands against Mr. Gold as he tries to explain.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re making a mistake. I don’t care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won’t hurt him.”   
**Regina:** “Because that sounds _just_ like you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Without me, you will fail. I’m the most powerful amongst us.”   
**Neal:** “That’s why we can’t trust you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can’t.”   
**Neal:** “But you _can_ give me Pandora’s box. I don’t have to trust you if I could stop you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Son…”  
_(Mr. Gold hesitates, then hands the box to Neal.)_  
**Neal:** “Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you’re gonna spend an eternity in this box.”   
**Emma:** “Let’s go.”  
_(Everyone continues on toward Pan’s camp as Mr. Gold speaks with his son.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look… you may think you know who you’re up against, but you don’t.”  
**Neal:** “Then tell me. What really happened between you two?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Peter Pan destroyed my father.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Marketplace.**  
_(Malcolm is once again cheating people at ‘find the lady’ when_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _finds him.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “They were right. You’re here.”   
**Malcolm:** “Hey, laddie. My dogs were barking after hitting the cobblestones all morning looking for work. Then these fellas told me that they never played ‘find the lady.’ _(Giggles. The boy walks away:)_ Rumple. _(Chases after him:)_ Rumple!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(As his father catches up to him:)_ “You said you were finding a job!”   
**Malcolm:** “No one in this town would hire me.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Because no one trusts you.”   
**Malcolm:** “But you do. Don’t you, son?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I want to. What if there was someplace we could start over? Somewhere where no one knew you?”   
**Malcolm:** “How?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Holds out the magic bean:)_ “With this.”   
**Malcolm:** “Where’d you get that? Do you know how much money a bean like that would fetch?” _(Malcolm reaches for it but_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _pulls his hand away quickly.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, it’s mine! I won’t let you gamble it away.”   
**Malcolm:** “Rumple, you don’t understand.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I understand this bean can take us someplace… where no one knows us. Where we can be a family.”   
**Malcolm:** “A real fresh start.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes. I trust you.” _(Holds out the bean.)_  
**Malcolm:** _(Smiles:)_ “Then where should we go? Hmm?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “There must be someplace special to you.”   
**Malcolm:** _(Rubs his brow:)_ “Oh. Think, think. _(Whispers:)_ Think, think, think, think, think. Think lovely thoughts. That’s it.”

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What?”   
**Malcolm:** “When I was a boy, my father sold me to a blacksmith. All day in front of hot coals, the sweat and the grime. But every night I would say to myself, ‘think lovely thoughts.’ And in my sleep, I would travel to the most wonderful place.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What was it called?”  
**Malcolm:** “Neverland.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then that’s where we should go.”   
_(The boy holds out the bean and his father takes it.)_  
**Malcolm:** _(Giggles then tosses the bean, opening a portal:)_ “I don’t even know if this place is real.” _(They hold hands and jump into the portal.)_

 **Neverland. Present.**  
_(The group are still walking towards Pan’s camp when Emma asks Hook for advice.)_  
**Emma:** “We need to talk.”   
**Hook:** “I’ve found when a woman says that, I’m rarely in for pleasant conversation.”   
**Emma:** “There has to be a way for David to leave the island.”   
**Hook:** “Well, there isn’t.”   
**Emma:** “He told me about your brother, what happened. I know it can’t be easy to talk about, but…”   
**Hook:** “Well, then let’s not, shall we? My brother’s death is the reason I became the pirate that you find so distasteful. The water that cured David from dreamshade has connected him to the island. If he leaves, the connection is broken. The poison will kill him.”   
**Emma:** “What if we take some of the water with us? That way he stays connected. He can stay alive in Storybrooke.”   
**Hook:** “For how long? Once the water runs out, the dreamshade _will_ take his life.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(From behind them:)_ “Unless there was another cure. _(Emma turns to face him:)_ You suddenly interested in what I have to say? Thought I wasn’t to be trusted.”   
**Emma:** “You’re not, but I’ll take my chances.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, if you remember, I, too, was poisoned with dreamshade by a cowardly pirate. And yet…”   
**Emma:** “Yes, and we know how you cured yourself… with a candle that takes another person’s life. David is not that selfish.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, how noble. The point is, after my near-death experience, I discovered much about the poison. I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop.”   
**Emma:** “What’s your price?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, this is quite the favor. I’d expect one of equal weight in return.”  
**Neal:** _(Steps between them:)_ “No. When we get back to Storybrooke, you’re gonna save David because it’s the right thing to do. No deals, no favors, understand?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Fine. I’ll do as you ask.”   
**Emma:** “I’ll go tell David.”

_(Emma goes to catch up to the group, but the others return to find them.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “We’re here. Pan’s perimeter.”  
**Emma:** “It’s time. Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple. _(To Neal:)_ You good with Pan patrol?”  
**Neal:** “Locked and loaded.” _(Pats his bag.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You mind if I, uh… _(Takes Hook’s sword:)_ borrow this? You said no magic, I agreed. But I’m not walking in there with nothing but my good looks.”  
**Hook:** “Now I, on the other hand…”  
**David:** _(Throws a spare sword to Hook:)_ “Here, in case your good looks fail you.”  
**Hook:** “Thanks, mate.”  
**Emma:** “Let’s get Henry.”

**Outskirts Of Pan’s Camp.**  
_(Everyone is positioned as the Lost Boys speak indistinctly around the campfire.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Can I at least use magic on these boys?”   
**Neal:** “No.”   
**Regina:** “I’ll do it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(As Regina raises her hand:)_ “You remember the spell?”   
_(Regina glowers at him then uses her magic to send the Lost Boys to sleep. As they fall, the group hurriedly enter the camp.)_  
**Neal:** “Where’s Pan?”   
**Tinker Bell:** “I don’t know.”   
**Emma:** “Henry!”   
**David:** “He’s gotta be somewhere.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Where?”   
**Wendy:** _(From the distance:)_ “Help! _(Emma runs towards the voice and kneels before the caged girl:)_ You’re an… an adult.”   
**Emma:** “My name’s Emma. I’m looking for my son.”   
**Neal:** _(Runs in:)_ “Wendy?”  
**Wendy:** _(Confused:)_ “Do I know you?”   
**Neal:** “It’s Baelfire.”   
**Emma:** “You two know each other?”   
**Wendy:** _(Gasps:)_ “Bae!”   
**Neal:** “Yeah. _(Kneels beside the cage:)_ Yeah, we do.”   
**Wendy:** “Can it really be you? _(Neal picks up a rock and smashes the cage door, freeing the girl:)_ I thought I’d never see you again.”   
**Neal:** “What are you… what are you doing here?”   
**Wendy:** “Well, I… I came back to save you.”   
**Neal:** “You did that for me?”   
**Wendy:** “Well, I couldn’t bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You told her I was dead?”   
**Neal:** “It was easier than telling the truth… my own father abandoned me.”   
_(Mr. Gold looks hurt, but says nothing.)_

 

 **Neverland. Past. Shore.**  
_(Malcolm and young_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _arrive in Neverland. They both look around, astonished.)_  
**Malcolm:** “We actually did it. _(Giggles:)_ We made it! It’s just as I remember in my dreams. Hasn’t changed at all.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s beautiful.”   
**Malcolm:** “No, it’s more than that. Neverland is special. You can do anything here. Just think it, and it can happen. What would you like to eat? Go on. Just think it. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _opens his hand and thinks and a moment later a slice of cake appears:)_ You can eat cake all day and not get a stomachache. Or swing on a vine through a waterfall. But best of all… you can fly.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Flying is impossible.”   
**Malcolm:** “Neverland is where the impossible is possible, if you believe it. Here, I’ll show you. _(Stands on a large rock:)_ Hoo-whoo! _(Jumps:)_ Whoo! _(Lands on his face:)_ Uhh. I don’t understand. I could always fly when I visited as a boy.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Maybe you can’t fly because you’re not a boy anymore.”   
**Malcolm:** _(To himself:)_ “How could I have forgotten? Of course. Pixie dust. Even as a boy, you needed pixie dust if you wanted to fly.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Where do we get some?”   
**Malcolm:** “Oh, I’ll show you. _(Both laughing:)_ Come on.”  
_(As they both run along the beach, a dark shadow glides through the air, following them.)_

 **Neverland. Present. Pan’s Camp.**  
_(Wendy is now wrapped in a blanket as the group stand nearby.)_  
**Neal:** _(Kneels beside her:)_ “Hey, Wendy, since you’ve been here, have you seen my son? His name’s Henry.”   
**Wendy:** “You have a son?”   
**Neal:** “Yeah. Pan needs his heart.”   
**Emma:** “Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?”   
**Wendy:** “No. I’m sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “She’s lying. _(Approaches, sword pointed towards her:)_ Where is he?”  
**David:** “Whoa, whoa, whoa. _(Standing between them:)_ What the hell are you doing?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows where Henry is.”  
**Neal:** “Is that true?”   
**Wendy:** “You don’t understand.”

**Mary Margaret:** “You’re helping Pan?”  
**Wendy:** “He’s keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Trust me, whatever he’s promised, he will go back on his word.”  
**Wendy:** “And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?”  
**Regina:** “Because your brothers did. They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan.”  
**Wendy:** “They’re okay?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “For now, and only if we succeed.”  
**Neal:** “Wendy… we will save John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please.”  
**Wendy:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Pan told Henry that… he needs his heart to save magic. But it’s a lie. He needs it to save himself.”  
**Hook:** “What do you mean?”  
**Wendy:** “Pan’s dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does… he will be immortal, all powerful.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And what happens to Henry?”  
**Wendy:** “Well, it’s a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die.”

 **Skull Rock.**  
_(Henry sits in the back of a boat staring up at Skull Rock as Pan rows them ever closer. When they enter the mouth of the cave, Pan throws a rope and ties them to the rocks.)_  
**Pan:** “Ah, it’s been a long time since I stepped foot on this shore.”  
_(Pan draws a line in the sand and uses his magic.)  
_**Henry:** “What’s that?”  
**Pan:** “It’s a protection spell. Now let’s go. It’s time.”

**Pan’s Camp.**  
**David:** “How do we stop Pan?”   
**Wendy:** “Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven’t got much time.”   
**David:** “Then we stay behind. Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up.”   
**Emma:** “You don’t need to stay behind.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “David’s right. You get him home, tell him we love him.”  
**Emma:** “Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman’s Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Walks over and hugs Emma:)_ “You didn’t give up. _(David takes Emma’s hand and squeezes it. Snow turns to Mr. Gold:)_ Thank you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, apparently, that’s the only thanks I need these days.”   
**Hook:** “Tink and I will take care of things here. Meet you back at the Jolly Roger when you find Henry.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Whispers:)_ “Promise me if your father and I don’t make it back, you get him home.”   
**Emma:** “We’re all going back home. Together.”   
_(David kisses Emma’s head then heads off to_ _Deadman’s_ _Peak.)_

**Neverland. Past.**  
_(Malcolm and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _head towards the pixie dust.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m tired.”   
**Malcolm:** “We’re almost there. We can rest all we want after we get the pixie dust, do whatever your heart desires. Just wait. You’ll see.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What does it look like?”   
**Malcolm:** “Oh. It’s just like dust. _(Blows air:)_ You never know the power it contains just by looking at it. But when you believe in its power, it glows with magic and becomes something very special indeed. _(Stops and looks up at a very tall tree:)_ We’re here.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “All I see are trees.”  
**Malcolm:** “That’s because it’s made in the flowers that grow on the highest of the branches. Where they’re closest to the stars. The flowers bloom at night, soak in the starlight. That’s how the pixie dust gets its magic. _(Giggles:)_ I haven’t felt this excited in years, since I was a boy about to climb one of those trees in my dreams. Come on, Rumple. It’ll be fun. _(Notices the boy’s hesitancy:)_ Hey… you wanna fly, you can’t be afraid of heights.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But I don’t want to fly. You do.”   
**Malcolm:** “But you will, son, once you see how it feels. _(Giggles:)_ The wind whipping in your hair, the world below you. Like you’ve not got a care in the world. You’re all alone. You’re free. Come on, I’ll give you a boost.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But what if I fall?”   
**Malcolm:** “I promise you won’t, hey.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Don’t make me, papa. Please. I’m scared.”   
**Malcolm:** “I’m sorry, Rumple. I just get excited. Why don’t you wait here, and I’ll go get the pixie dust for the both of us, hmm?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You promise not to be long?”   
**Malcolm:** “Aye. _(Giggles:)_ I’ll be as quick as a whip. Back before you know it. And then you’ll see how wonderful Neverland can really be. _(Malcolm begins to climb, his son watching as he does. Nearing the top of the tree, Malcolm spots one of the flowers. Taking a pinch of the dust, he sprinkles some over himself. Breathing heavily:)_ I want to fly. _(Just then, the shadow circles the tree, unnerving Malcolm:)_ Hello? Is someone there? _(The shadow circles again, floating beside Malcolm:)_ Who are you?”   
**Shadow:** “I am the sole inhabitant of Neverland.”   
**Malcolm:** “Then can you tell me what’s wrong? Why can’t I fly?”   
**Shadow:** “You have to believe.”   
**Malcolm:** “I’m trying, but it doesn’t work.”   
**Shadow:** “Because you don’t belong.”   
_(Waiting at the bottom of the tree,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _calls for his father.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Papa? Papa? Papa!”

 **Neverland. Skull Rock. Present.  
** _(Regina & Emma sit side by side at the stern of the boat while Mr. Gold occupies the bow. Neal rows. As they reach land, Emma notices something_ _.)_

**Emma:** _(Pointing towards the footprints:)_ “These are Henry’s shoes. Wendy was right. They’re here.”   
_(Emma attempts to climb the steps but is thrown back by magic.)_  
**Neal:** _(Kneels beside her:)_ ”Are you okay?”   
**Emma:** “I think so.”   
**Neal:** “What was that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Pan cast a protection spell.”   
**Regina:** “There has to be a way to break it.”   
_(Regina conjures a fireball and throws it at the invisible wall. It bounces back causing everyone to duck for cover.)_  
**Neal:** “Whoa! Careful with that!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Try all you want, but Pan’s magic is too powerful. At least for you.”  
_(Gold walks through the protection spell.)_  
**Regina:** “Wha…”   
**Emma:** “How did you do that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering.”   
**Neal:** “And you don’t have one. You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And Pan knows it. That’s why he cast the spell he did. This isn’t about keeping you out. It’s about drawing me in. He knows I won’t give up the chance to finish what I came here to do.”   
**Neal:** “You really did come here to save Henry.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back.”  
**Neal:** _(Takes out the box and holds it out, only for Regina to snatch it:)_ “Hey!”  
**Regina:** _(Walks forward:)_ “You better come through, Gold. Or I’ll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child’s play. You understand me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well, a simple ‘good luck’ would’ve sufficed.”   
_(He takes the box and heads up the steps towards Pan_ _.)_

**Regina:** “So what are we supposed to do now?”   
**Neal:** “What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?”   
**Regina:** “You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn’t have done it already?”  
**Emma:** “The moon.”   
**Regina:** “The moon?”  
**Emma:** “The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?”   
**Neal:** “What, you mean like an eclipse? Is that even possible?”   
**Regina:** _(Rubbing her hands together:)_ “Maybe.”   
**Emma:** “So?”   
**Regina:** “I need help.”   
**Emma:** “With _magic?_ ”  
**Regina:** “It requires a lot. I guess we’re about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead.”   
_(Neal gets to his feet and stands behind Regina and Emma to watch the two women literally move the moon with their combined magic.)_

**Elsewhere On Skull Rock.**  
_(Pan & Henry reach the top of Skull Rock.)_  
**Pan:** “This is it. The place where you’re going to save magic.”   
**Henry:** “Why does it have to be here?”   
**Pan:** “Well, because this is the location from which Neverland’s magic emanates.”   
**Henry:** “What’s the hourglass for?”   
**Pan:** “It marks how much time we have left before Neverland’s magic runs out.”  
**Henry:** “It’s almost empty. _(Notices as Pan looks around, concerned:)_ Is something wrong?”   
**Pan:** “No. Come with me. _(Pan moves Henry to sit down:)_ There’s something I need to take care of before we get started, okay?”

 **Elsewhere.**  
_(Mr. Gold climbs the steps before stopping and pulling out the straw man from his jacket to stare at.)  
_

**Neverland. Past.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _sits crying at the bottom of the tree, straw man in hand.)_  
**Malcolm:** _(Climbing down from the tree:)_ “What’s wrong? Rumple?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Papa! _(Hugs his father:)_ I thought something terrible had happened to you.”   
**Malcolm:** “No. No, I’m fine, son. You don’t have to worry about me.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Did you get pixie dust?”   
**Malcolm:** “Yes. But when I tried using it, it didn’t work.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why not?”   
**Malcolm:** “I’m not a boy anymore. You were right. Neverland is just for children. Adults don’t belong here.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then… we’ll leave and go somewhere else. All that matters… is that we’re together.”   
**Malcolm:** “I wish it was that easy. But we both know wherever we go, I’ll go back to my old ways. I can never be the father you need me to be. I’m too weak.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t understand. What are you trying to say?”   
**Malcolm:** “That there is a way that I can stay here, a way that I can get the pixie dust to work so I can fly again… _(Whispers:)_ Just like I was when I was a boy.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** : “How?”   
**Malcolm:** “By letting go of the thing that is holding me back… you.”  
_(Suddenly the Shadow swoops in, grabbing_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Help! A monster!”  
**Malcolm:** “It’s not a monster, Rumple. It’s a friend. It’s part of the island. And after I do what it told me… and let you go… it will become part of me, too.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Don’t let him take me!”   
**Malcolm:** “I don’t have a choice. To stay here, I have to believe that I’m young again. And with you here to remind me, I can’t.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, papa, please! Help me!”   
**Malcolm:** “A child can’t have a child, Rumple! I’m sorry but it’s true. Don’t fight it. We both know that you’re better off without me. I was never meant to be a father.”

_(Malcolm releases the boy and the Shadow pulls_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _away.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No!”  
_(Green mist envelopes Malcolm, transforming him into the person he still is today: Pan.)_

 **Neverland. Skull Rock. Present.**  
_(Pan turns at the sound of footsteps approaching.)_  
**Pan:** “Hello, laddie. _(Noticing the box in Mr. Gold’s hand:)_ Oh, I see you’ve come bearing gifts.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Where’s Henry?”  
**Pan:** “Oh, you mean my great-grandson? You still haven’t told the others who I really am? _(Scoffs:)_ Not even your own son. Why?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Because you’re nothing but a coward to me.”   
**Pan:** “We both know if that were true, I’d already be in that box.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You don’t think I can do it? You let me inside just to, uh, taunt me?”  
**Pan:** “No. To see you again, to give you one last chance. Stay with me. Let this go. Let’s start over.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you think I want to be with you? That I could ever forgive you after you abandoned me?”   
**Pan:** “I’m disappointed, Rumple. After all these years, I thought you’d be more… understanding, considering you did the same thing to your son. You traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger, and I traded you for youth. We’re a lot more alike than you care to admit.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “We are _nothing_ alike.”   
**Pan:** “Oh, of course we are. And it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Neither one of us was cut out to be a father, m'boy.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go. I spent my life trying to find him, to get him back. And what did you do? You forgot about me.”   
**Pan:** “I never forgot about you! Why do you think I call myself ‘Peter Pan’?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t think for a moment I believe it’s because you care for me.”   
**Pan:** “But I do. All you have to do is put down that box, and you’ll see it’s true. We can make the fresh start you always wanted, together, just as we planned.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I’m gonna make a fresh start. _(Whispers:)_ Just not with you. _(Mr. Gold waves his hand over the box, but nothing happens:)_ I don’t understand.”  
**Pan:** _(Pulling out the real box from behind his back:)_ “'Cause you don’t have it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You switched them?”   
**Pan:** “Follow the lady. Still having trouble believing? In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake. _(Chuckles:)_ But the real one… Well, let’s see what it can do.”  
_(Pan opens the box.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No!”   
**Pan:** _(When a red mist envelopes Gold, trapping him inside the box:)_ “I’m sorry, Rumple. You had your chance. The choice was yours.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Someone knocks on the Spinsters’ front door. As they open it, they see_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _standing there. They both move to embrace him and the boy breaks down crying. They move him inside and onto a bed to rest.)  
_**Spinster 1:** “What happened to the bean?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “He used it. He left me and he’s never coming back.”  
**Spinster 2:** “Oh, it’s for the best, Rumple.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m alone now.”  
**Spinster 1:** “No, you have us…”  
**Spinster 2:** “And a wheel.”  
**Spinster 1:** “You always have a home here. Now get some rest…”  
**Spinster 2:** “And you’ll feel better.”  
**Spinster 1:** “Later we’ll spin, hmm? Where’s your doll?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I lost him.”  
**Spinster 1:** “Oh. Well, we’ll make you another one. You can give it the same name.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. Peter Pan is gone forever.”

 **Neverland. Past.**  
_(Pan picks up the straw doll and flies through the sky. Arriving at Skull Rock, he encounters the large hour glass for the first time.)  
_**Pan:** “What is this place? I don’t remember seeing it from my dreams.”  
**Shadow:** “That’s because it didn’t exist. It was created when you made the decision to stay here.”  
**Pan:** “A giant skull? It’s glorious! What’s the hourglass for?”  
**Shadow:** “It represents the magic fueling your youth, the magic allowing you to stay here, to stay young.”  
**Pan:** “And what happens when it runs out?”  
**Shadow:** “Your youth will be taken and you will die.”  
**Pan:** “But I thought I was going to stay young forever.”  
**Shadow:** “Neverland is a place for children to visit in their dreams, not a place for them to live. You are the first to try to stay. And in doing so, you’re breaking the rules.”  
**Pan:** “Any rule can be broken, especially here. I made this place without even thinking about it. There has to be a way.”  
**Shadow:** “Perhaps.”  
**Pan:** “Then I will find it. I will find a way. I believe.”

 **Neverland. Present. Skull Rock.**  
_(Henry stands before the large hour glass. Pan walks over and places Pandora’s box down.)_  
**Pan:** “It’s time, Henry. Time to save magic, to save Neverland.”   
**Henry:** “What do I have to do?”  
**Pan:** “You must give me your heart, Henry… the heart of the truest believer.”   
**Henry:** “You mean… I have to believe.”   
**Pan:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, Henry. I mean, you need to give me your heart.”   
**Henry:** “But… what will happen to me?”   
**Pan:** “You’ll become the greatest of all heroes.”  
**Henry:** “You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with a price, too.”   
**Pan:** “I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean, you’re right. There is a price. You have to stay here on the island with me. Neverland will become your new home. I know it’s a huge sacrifice, but isn’t it worth it?”   
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. My family taught me that.”   
**Pan:** “Then they’d be proud if they could see you now, because you’re about to save them all. Now are you ready?”   
**Henry:** “Yes.”   
**Pan:** “Then let me help you.”  
_(Pan uses his magic to enchant Henry’s hand. With a nod of encouragement, Pan watches as Henry sinks his hand into his own chest, pulling out his heart_ _.)_

_(Emma, Regina & Neal arrive to witness this.)_  
**Neal:** “Henry, wait! _(Henry turns to face him:)_ Whatever Pan’s telling you to do, don’t do it.”   
**Henry:** “Neal? You’re alive?”   
**Neal:** “I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you.”  
**Pan:** _(Mock offended:)_ “Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, you need to get away from him now. He’s trying to hurt you.”   
**Henry:** “No. The heart of the truest believer. It’s what’s gonna save magic. It’s gonna save all of you.”  
**Regina:** “No, it’s not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan’s interested in saving is himself.”   
**Henry:** “That’s not true!”   
**Pan:** “Of course it isn’t.”   
**Neal:** “Yes, it is! Pan can’t live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it’s gonna kill you.”   
**Pan:** _(Moving to stand in front of them:)_ “They’re trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don’t let them. Remember, every hero gets tested.”   
**Emma:** “Henry… I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn’t it.”   
**Henry:** _(To Pan:)_ “Why would they lie?”   
**Pan:** “Because that’s what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone.”  
**Regina:** “Henry… you have to believe us.”   
**Pan:** “Your parents don’t care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you’ll have to stay. They’re being selfish because they don’t wanna lose you.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, you have to trust us.”   
**Pan:** “Trust? I’m the only one who’s ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice. Not theirs. _(Glances at the hourglass:)_ But you have to choose now. We’re running out of time.”   
**Neal:** “We believe in you, Henry.”   
**Emma:** “Because we love you.”   
**Regina:** “More than anything.”   
**Henry:** “I love you, too. But I have to save magic.”   
**Neal:** “No, no, no, no!”   
**Henry:** “I’m sorry.”

_(Henry turns and pushes his heart into Pan’s chest.)_  
**Regina/Emma/Neal:** “No!”  
_(A huge flash of light emanates from Pan, knocking everyone down as it spreads throughout the island. Henry lies motionless on the floor as Pan surges skyward. The trio rush toward the fallen child as Pan looks on, all powerful.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.** _  
(It is the day the Dark Curse is cast by the Evil Queen. Grumpy sounds the warning bell atop the royal castle.)_ **  
Grumpy:** _(Shouting:)_ “The curse! It’s here!”  
_(Blackened smoke spreads all throughout the land as the Evil Queen rides to an unknown destination in her carriage.)_

 **Rumplestiltskin's Cell.**  
_(In a dungeon,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _grips the cell bars.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(To Evil Queen:)_ “I’m waiting!”  
_(She materializes outside the cell in a thick dark smoke.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What took you so long, dearie?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Turns around:)_ “You know what took so long.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, yes. The curse. You did it.”  
**Evil Queen:** “That’s right. I did it. And I wanted you to know it before you, like all the other pathetic denizens of this wretched land, forgets everything.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How did it feel?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Watching the curse cloud form? Felt like victory.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “No, how did it feel to kill the thing you love most? Ripping the heart out of your father? How did _that_ feel?”  
**Evil Queen:** “It was the price of the curse. How it felt doesn’t matter. He would have understood. I took my life back. I had to. I won.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And yet, here you are. Feeling the need to gloat. Something’s missing, isn’t it, dearie?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Not at all. I have everything I want. Nothing can stop me now.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles hysterically:)_ “Not quite.”  
**Evil Queen:** “What does that mean?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The savior, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. _(The Evil Queen rolls her eyes:)_ She _can_ stop you. She can break the curse.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, it looks like getting rid of a baby just made my to-do list.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Of course it did. But even if you succeed with that, you have an even bigger problem. Now there’s a hole in your heart, and someday you will come to me to fill it.”

**Evil Queen:** “You overestimate your powers of foresight.”   
_(Begins walking away.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And _you_ underestimate the price of what you’ve done! _(In a sing-_ _songy_ _voice:)_ You shall see! You will come to me! There is more you need!”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Turns back, angrily:)_ “Your taunts will get you nowhere! I know you too well. You want to make another deal. Well, I won’t.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “A deal? You already promised me a good life in this new land. What more could I want from you?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, to be let out of this cage. To be let out of our last deal. To escape the curse.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But why would I desire that, dearie? I’m exactly where I want to be.” _(The Evil Queen looks at him in confusion.)_

 **Neverland. Present. Skull Rock.**  
_(Emma and Regina are persistently trying to shake Henry awake, but he remains motionless.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh god, is he unconscious?”  
**Regina:** “Henry, can you hear us?”  
**Neal:** “He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan.”  
**Regina:** “Is he breathing?”  
**Neal:** “Just hang in there, buddy.”  
_(From the air, Pan descends.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Pan:)_ “What the hell did you do to him?”  
**Pan:** “Oh, I didn’t do anything, Emma. It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will.”  
**Emma:** _(Unsheathes sword:)_ “I’m gonna take it back from you.”   
_(As she lunges forward, Pan disappears out of thin air.)_  
**Pan:** _(Grabs Pandora’s Box from a rock:)_ “I don’t think you have it in you. _(Emma turns around in surprise:)_ Rumplestiltskin didn’t. _(Tosses the box around in his hands:)_ Why should you?”  
**Emma:** “Where is he?”  
**Neal:** “What did you do?”  
**Pan:** “Oh, he’s right in this box. Safe and sound. And out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can’t hurt me anymore. And neither can you.”  
**Emma:** “Really? _(She takes a swipe at him. Her sword cuts his arm:)_ How did that feel?”  
**Pan:** “Like a tickle.” _(Flies into the air and retreats.)_  
**Emma:** _(Kneels down next to Henry. To Regina:)_ “How is he?”  
**Regina:** _(Rubbing Henry’s chest:)_ “You’re going to be all right, Henry. We’re gonna get you home.”

**Storybrooke** **. Past. Eleven Years Ago.**  
_(In her home, Regina is writing at her desk. Archie stands before her.)_  
**Archie:** “You, uh, wanted to see me?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I did.”  
**Archie:** _(Takes a seat opposite her:)_ “Well, if this is about Pongo’s dog license, I believe it’s still up to date.”  
**Regina:** “This has nothing to do with your dog.” _(Drops pen on table.)_  
**Archie:** “Madam mayor, are you all right?”  
**Regina:** “I’m okay.”  
**Archie:** “Excuse me for saying so, but you don’t seem okay.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t tolerate that sort of bluntness. I’m the Que— _(Pauses:)_ —the mayor.”  
**Archie:** “Well, I am a therapist. _(Smiles:)_ That’s why you asked me here, isn’t it? What is bothering you? What are you feeling?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing. I’m feeling _nothing_.”  
**Archie:** “If I were to guess, I would say you’re a driven woman and sometimes that can leave a hole.”  
**Regina:** “A _what_?”  
**Archie:** “A hole. An emptiness. There’s more to life than work. Maybe that’s why you feel dissatisfied.”  
**Regina:** _(Defensively:)_ “I am _not_ dissatisfied. I love my life.”  
**Archie:** “But what’s the point if you’ve got no one to share it with?”  
**Regina:** “There’s that bluntness again.”  
**Archie:** “As Mayor, the people of this town can respect you, they can re-elect you, but they can’t give back to you what you need. Have you ever considered channeling your energies towards something… or someone who can bring so much meaning to your life? That you can love and be truly loved in return?”  
**Regina:** _(Considers this a moment, then smiles:)_ “A child.” 

 **Mr. Gold's Shop.**  
_(Regina enters Mr. Gold’s pawnshop.)_  
**Regina:** “I need a child, Gold, and I need your help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I’m flattered, but uninterested.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “Not like _that_. I spent all morning talking to adoption agencies. The wait lists are over two years long. But you, Gold, you know how to cut through red tape. And if anyone can work the system and find me a baby, it’s you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You wish to adopt?”  
**Regina:** “Well, don’t look so surprised.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I’m not. I’m sure you’ll make a… well, a mother of some sort.”  
**Regina:** “Can you help me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course I can. But a word of caution. Ask yourself if this is something you’re ready for?”  
**Regina:** “It’s something I need.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that may not be the same thing. I’ll get you a child. _(Regina walks towards the door to leave:)_ But whether or not that’s helping you remains to be seen. When you become a parent, you must put your child first. No matter what.”

**Neverland. Present. Skull Rock.**  
_(Regina is casting a preservation spell over Henry’s body.)_  
**Regina:** “This preservation spell can keep him in this condition for a while longer. Buy us time to get to Pan.”  
**Emma:** _(To Neal:)_ “You were a Lost Boy. Any idea where he went?”  
**Neal:** “Well, I, I know where he lived. Where his compound…”  
**Regina:** “That’s idiotic. We all know that. You think he’s stupid enough to go back? That’s useless.”  
**Emma:** “OK, enough.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t tell me what’s enough. My son is dying!”  
**Emma:** “ _Our_ son. So, yes, I know how you feel.”  
**Regina:** “You have no idea what I feel. _(Neal walks away:)_ You have your parents. You have this— _(Gestures at Neal:)_ —person; a pirate who pines for you. You have everything and yet you claim to know what I feel? _(Voice breaking:)_ All I have is Henry and I’m not about to lose him, because he is _everything_.”  
**Emma:** _(Kneels down, softly:)_ “You’re right. You are the only one of us who has been there for Henry every single day of his life. There is no way I can possibly understand how you feel right now, and yet I do know that there is nothing I wouldn’t do for Henry. So what do you want to do? You want to run the show? Run it. How do we save our son?”  
**Regina:** _(Quietly:)_ “I don’t know.”  
**Neal:** _(Returning:)_ “Even if we _can_ find Pan, he was powerful before. With Henry’s heart, I-I don’t know if we can hurt him.”

**Regina:** _(Looking at Emma’s sword:)_ “Yes, we can. Look. _(Points to the blood on the weapon:)_ You nicked him. He can bleed. We can hurt him. And if we can hurt him, we can kill him. And we _will_.”

 **Pan’s Lost Boy Camp.**  
_(Henry’s body is lying on a bed cot.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(In dismay:)_ “Gold is in a box. And David can never leave the island.”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret, that doesn’t matter. I’ve already made peace with that. What matters is Henry. _(To Regina:)_ How much time do we have?”  
**Regina:** “Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off.”  
**Neal:** “If he’s airborne, he could be anywhere on the island.”  
**Hook:** “An hour isn’t much time. I suggest we get started looking.”  
**Regina:** _(Ignores Hook’s suggestion and stomps over to Felix:)_ “Where is he?!”  
**Felix:** “Gone. There’s nothing you can do. He’s already won. Pan _never_ fails.”  
**Regina:** “You won’t talk? How about I _make_ you talk?”   
_(Moves to rip out his heart, but is stopped by Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina, wait.”  
**Regina:** “There’s no time!”  
**Emma:** “I don’t think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They’ve been to hell and back. We need to try something else.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don’t respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?”  
**Emma:** _(Looking at Mary Margaret:)_ “What every kid wants. A mother.”

**Storybrooke** **. Past. Eleven Years Ago.**  
_(Regina enters the pawnshop.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Mr. Gold:)_ “You have news?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. Fate may be on your side. This morning, I, uh, spoke with an agency that had placed a baby boy from Phoenix with a family nearby in Boston.”  
**Regina:** “With a family? How’s that fate?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because at the last minute, the adoption fell through. It happens.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “So the baby still needs a home.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. As they say, fate appears to be on your side. _(Pulls out a folder from the table:)_ The agency is in Boston.” _(Regina takes the folder.)_

 **Boston.**  
_(Regina is being interviewed at the adoption agency as a candidate for the baby boy.)_  
**Adoption Agent:** “Well, Ms. Mills, your application is almost too good to be true. I mean, your references are impeccable and this town you live in—Storybrooke—you’re the mayor?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Third term. All unopposed.”  
**Adoption Agent:** _(Takes off glasses:)_ “I’ve never heard of Storybrooke.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, it’s a hidden gem. Peaceful. Perfect for children. It’s like a fairy tale. You should come visit sometime.”   
**Adoption Agent:** “I get two weeks off a year, and all due with respect, Sandals has an inclusive buffet. You got that in Storybrooke?”  
**Regina:** “I’m afraid not.”  
**Adoption Agent:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Anyway, I’ve explained your rights and responsibilities, but there’s one item I’d like to go over in detail. This is a closed adoption, which means you’ll never be able to contact your child’s birth parents. It’s complete information blackout. Parents’ names, ethnicity, genealogical records. You won’t have access to any of it.”  
**Regina:** “I’m concerned with my child’s future, not his past.”  
**Adoption Agent:** “Well, then, congratulations. You ready to meet your son?”  
**Regina:** “Yes!”  
_(The adoption agent hits a call button on his phone. Regina looks over to the door to see a woman carrying in an infant boy. The woman sets him in Regina’s arms.)_  
**Regina:** _(To baby:)_ “Well, hello there. It was fate wasn’t it? Henry.”  
**Adoption Agent:** “Henry, huh? You don’t meet a lot of Henrys nowadays. Very old world.”  
**Regina:** “It was my father’s name. He passed some time ago.”  
**Adoption Agent:** “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I hope it was peaceful at least.”  
_(Henry begins crying. Regina unsteadily re-balances him in her arms.)_  
**Adoption Agent:** “You need some help?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, no, no. I’ve got it. _(To Henry:)_ Come on, Henry. Let’s go home.”

 **Neverland. Present. Pan’s Lost Boy Camp.**  
_(Neal is watching over Henry’s body while Emma starts a discussion with the Lost Boys.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Lost Boys:)_ “Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you’re loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone. _(Looking to her parents:)_ That I have a lot of people who love me. _(David and Mary Margaret smile at each other:)_ And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you.”  
**Felix:** “Pan is the only family we need.”  
**Emma:** “No, family doesn’t do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!”  
**Lost Boy #1:** “To save the island.”  
**Emma:** “No, to save himself.”  
**Felix:** _(To Lost Boys:)_ “Don’t listen to her. Pan cares about all of us.”  
**Emma:** “No, he doesn’t. _We_ care about you. And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There’s no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry’s heart, he can be stopped.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You just have to tell us where he is.”  
**Felix:** _(Standing up:)_ “Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe. _(Hook forces him back down with his hook hand:)_ That’s the only help you’ll get.”  
**Emma:** _(To Felix:)_ “Where is Pan?”  
**Felix:** “Not. Telling.”  
**Lost Boy #1:** _(To Emma:)_ “Can you really bring us home?”  
**Felix:** “Shut your mouth!”  
**Emma:** _(Kneeling in front of Lost Boy:)_ “Yes, with your help.”  
**Lost Boy #1:** “His thinking tree.”  
**Felix:** _(Horrified:)_ “No!”  
**Lost Boy #2:** “Yes, his thinking tree.”  
**Felix:** “Stop it! All of you!”  
**Emma:** _(To Lost Boy:)_ “What is that?”  
**Lost Boy #1:** “That’s where he goes when he wants to be alone.”  
**Lost Boy #2:** “You can find him there. It’s not far.”  
**Felix:** “No, don’t trust her!”  
**Emma:** _(To Lost Boy:)_ “Can you tell us where that is?”  
**Lost Boy #1:** “Yeah, but you have to swear… swear that you’ll take us with you.”  
**Emma:** “I promise. _(Tearfully:)_ We are going home. All of us.”

**Storybrooke** **. Eleven Years Ago. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Regina is sitting at a booth having lunch while Henry cries noisily in his baby carrier. She attempts to soothe him while Granny looks on.)_  
**Granny:** “Who is this bundle of joy?”  
**Regina:** “Do you have a problem with him crying?”  
**Granny:** “No, of course not.”  
**Regina:** _(Trying to calm down her son:)_ “Shhh. Okay, it’s time to be quiet now. It’s time to be quiet. _(She turns back to her plate of food, and sees Granny is still standing over her:)_ What?!”  
**Granny:** “Do you want some advice? Try a story. That’s how they soothe themselves. A bedtime story. Gets him used to your voice. Worked with Ruby. Her issues started later.” _(She walks off as Henry continues crying loudly.)_  
**Regina:** _(Rocking his baby carrier:)_ “Hey. Okay, okay. It’s okay. _(She takes him into her arms and cradles him against her shoulder:)_ Once upon a time there was— _(Henry vomits on her:)_ Ugh. Oh.”

 **Storybrooke** **Hospital.**  
_(At the hospital, Henry’s heartbeat is examined by_ _Dr._ _Whale with a stethoscope. Henry’s wailing persists.)_  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Well, his heart is as strong as a locomotive. _(Pulls off stethoscope ear pieces:)_ And his lungs are healthy, clearly.”  
**Regina:** “Well, what about a blood test? Or a chest x-ray?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** _(Dryly:)_ “Is he a smoker?”  
**Regina:** “What?!”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Look, it’s obvious what the problem is. He’s a crying baby.”  
**Regina:** “I paid for this?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Actually, your insurance did.”  
**Regina:** “What do I do?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “I can prescribe you something. _(Pulls aside curtain:)_ Ten ccs of maternal love.” _(Nods at Regina and walks away.)_  
**Regina:** “Dr. Whale. No one loves their child more than me. Which means there is something is wrong with my son. Your job is to help him. Do it.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Sure, I can order additional testing, but with babies, there are risks. And it’s generally nothing and not worth it.”  
**Regina:** “Generally?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Well, in some cases, there could be something abnormal happening. But we’d need the birth mother to find out.”  
**Regina:** _(Crosses her arms:)_ “You mean the woman who abandoned him? You think she can soothe him? _I’m_ his mother.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “You misunderstand me, Regina. If something were in fact wrong with the baby, maybe there’s something in her medical records, something genetic that could be causing the problem. Look, the only people that can help us fill the blanks are the biological parents.”  
**Regina:** “But it was a closed adoption. There’s no way to contact them. _(The scene shifts to Regina walking through the children’s hospital ward. She cradles Henry with one arm while using the other to converse with Sidney on the phone:)_ Sidney, grab a pencil. There’s an adoption agency in Boston on Dartmouth Street.” _(She passes by Mary Margaret.)_  
**Sidney:** _(On phone:)_ “Say again. There’s noise on the line.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns to Mary Margaret:)_ “Ms. Blanchard.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sees Henry:)_ “Who’s this?”  
**Regina:** “Meet Henry.” _(Hands him over to her.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh.”  
**Regina:** “Make yourself useful. _(Returns to phone conversation:)_ Boston Angels Adoption on Dartmouth Street. _(Henry’s cries subside in the background:)_ I need the name of Henry’s biological mother.”  
**Sidney:** “Isn’t that against the law?”  
**Regina:** “Well, that’s why I called you, Sidney. Because I know, for me, you’ll do whatever it takes. I _need_ this done. There’s something wrong with my son. He won’t stop cr— _(Turns, and is shocked to hear Henry is quiet:)_ —crying. _(Mary Margaret happily smiles and holds a content Henry. Into phone:)_ J-just do it. _(Hangs up and approaches Mary Margaret:)_ How did you do that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Startled:)_ “Do what?”  
**Regina:** “Make him stop crying.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I’m just holding him. _(Smiles:)_ He’s so sweet.”  
_(Regina moves to take him back. Henry chokes out a cry, which turns into a wail when she tries to bounce him in her arms.)_  
**Regina:** _(In dismay:)_ “No. No, no, no.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m so sorry. I didn’t… did I do something wrong?”  
**Regina:** “No. No, you didn’t. It’s me.”

**Neverland. Present. Pan’s Lost Boy Camp.**  
_(Wendy places a rag on Henry’s forehead. Neal briefly watches before he goes to regroup with the rest of his party members as a conversation is ongoing.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Lost Boys:)_ “The Pixie Woods? That’s where he is?”  
**Lost Boy #1:** “It’s just north of here. It’s where the pixie dust used to grow.”  
**Emma:** _(Standing up, to Hook:)_ “You know where that is?”  
**Hook:** “Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries.”  
**Neal:** “Then let’s make history.”  
**Emma:** _(To Neal:)_ “We’re gonna need you here. Once we get Henry’s heart, it’s gonna be a race back. We need help on both ends.”  
**Neal:** “Okay.”  
**David:** “What do you need from us?”  
**Neal:** “Let’s gather up the Lost Boys. Get ‘em aboard the Jolly Roger. _(The Lost Boys grin excitedly at each other:)_ Prepare the ship to fly.”  
**Hook:** “Let’s hope you have a Pegasus sail. Otherwise, we’re at the mercy of the trade winds.”  
**Neal:** _(Holding up coconut:)_ “Pan’s shadow is in here. It’ll get us home, long as your ship holds together.”  
**Hook:** “As long as your plan holds together, she will.”  
**Neal:** _(To Emma:)_ “Henry’s gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen while you two are away.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You mean three. _(Emma and Neal turn to look at her:)_ I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think I’m not going to be spending my last moments with my daughter, you’re crazy.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Eleven Years Ago.  
**_(In her house, Regina is trying to get some work done on the kitchen counter, but finds herself losing focus because of Henry’s continuous cries.)  
_**Regina:** _(Getting up:)_ “Henry. Henry, I promise if you just tell me what you want, I’ll do anything for you. Anything. _(Picks him up from the baby carrier and bounces him. Voice breaking:)_ Please, give me a chance. _(He coos quietly as she places a kiss on his forehead. Henry becomes silent. Regina sighs in relief:)_ Thank you. _(Her cell phone rings. Picking up:)_ Sidney. What’d you find?”  
**Sidney:** “The agency was a dead end, but I worked my magic with the health department. Found out all about the mother. I’m faxing over the information right now. _(The fax machine in the kitchen prints out paper:)_ You should have it any second now.”  
**Regina:** “It’s here. _(Hangs up and reads the printed paper, stunned:)_ No.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Regina storms into the pawnshop with Henry in his baby carrier.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Mr. Gold:)_ “You knew.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Knew what, exactly?”  
_(She places Henry’s baby carrier on the floor.)_  
**Regina:** “The child that you located for me in Phoenix… his mother was found in the woods outside of Storybrooke _eighteen years ago_.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What a startling coincidence.”  
**Regina:** “Eighteen years ago.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I fear I’m missing the significance. You have to forgive me; my memory is not what it used to be.”  
**Regina:** “Henry’s mother was found as a baby on a very significant day. The day this town… this town…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “This town what?”  
**Regina:** “She’s important, isn’t she? This mother.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Is she important? I suppose inasmuch as she gave birth to your son.”  
**Regina:** “You… you built _this_ into this whole thing, didn’t you? You _made_ this happen because the mother… she’s…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She’s what, madam mayor? This mother you seem to fear _so_ much.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, you really know _nothing_ of what I’m talking about.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I know you’re upset, that much is clear.”  
**Regina:** “You told me I’d come to you. That I’d have a hole in my heart. And… _(In shock:)_ … you want this to end. This town. What I built. You want to destroy it all by bringing the mother back! That’s why you did all this!!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you know you have dark circles under your eyes? A weary tremble in your voice. Poor thing. Look what motherhood has done to you.”  
**Regina:** “Play dumb all you want, you little imp. You should know who you’re dealing with by now. I sacrificed everything to build this life! And nothing will tear me away from my revenge! _(Picks up baby carrier and heads towards door:)_ Henry goes back to Boston tomorrow!”

 **Neverland. Present. The Pixie Woods.**  
_(Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina tread towards the thinking tree in the Pixie Woods.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sees Pandora’s Box sitting on a rock:)_ “Look. _(Emma takes out her sword as they all approach the tree. Mary Margaret sets aside her bag of arrows on the ground and moves to take the box:)_ Careful. _(Mary Margaret stops:)_ Pan wouldn’t have just left it behind for no reason.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s David’s only way home. Without Gold, we’re stuck here—” _(She tries to grab the box, but vines ensnare her from behind.)_  
**Emma:** “Mary Margaret!”  
_(Mary Margaret is flung against the tree and tied in place by the vines. Emma and Regina are dealt the same fate. In the process, Emma drops her sword. They struggle against the vines, but it does nothing. Pan walks out from behind the tree.)_  
**Pan:** “Are you still at it? Don’t you know? _(Picks up Emma’s sword:)_ Peter Pan never fails. I didn’t expect you to find me. Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you’re looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you there’s only one place you’ll be reunited—in death.”  
_(Angered, Regina glares at him and struggles against the tightly bound vines_ _.)_

**Boston. Past. Eleven Years Ago.**  
_(Regina walks into the adoption agency office with Henry in tow as well as all his baby necessities in bags.)_  
**Regina:** _(Setting down baby carrier and the bags on the desk. Takes out paper:)_ “I wrote out instructions for his bedtime, naptime and feeding.”   
_(Gives paper to adoption agent.)_  
**Adoption Agent:** “Ms. Mills, I can assure you, the baby will be in expert hands here.”  
**Regina:** “I know. I’m just sad this couldn’t work out. Circumstances were… unforeseen.”  
**Adoption Agent:** “Not every child is a right fit for the parent. And sometimes putting the child first can mean having the strength to give him up.”  
**Regina:** _(Crosses her arms:)_ “Where will Henry go next?”  
**Adoption Agent:** “We already have a new family lined up. He’s going to be just fine.”  
_(Regina notices Henry smiling at her.)_  
**Adoption Agent:** “I’ll tell you what. You take a minute. I’ll be right back, okay?” _(He exits the office.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sniffling:)_ “Oh, Henry. You deserve better than me. You truly are the only one in all the realms who believes in me.”   
_(She holds his left hand and then picks him up into her arms.)_  
**Adoption Agent:** _(Re-entering room:)_ “Would you like me to hold him so we can get the last little signature?”  
**Regina:** “No, that won’t be necessary. _(Smiles:)_ Henry is _my_ son. _(Places him back into carrier, grabs bags:)_ The best thing for Henry is to stay with a mother who will never let go of him. Ever again.” _(She leaves with Henry.)_  
_(Outside the room, the adoption agent walks up to the pair who were next in line to become Henry’s adoptive parents. The window glass obscures them from view.)_  
**Adoption Agent:** “I’m afraid there’s been a hiccup. You’ll have to go back on the waiting list. The mother changed her mind. I’m sorry.”  
**Michael** : “We lost him?”  
**Adoption Agent:** “Yes, but I can put you back on the list—”  
_(The pair turn and walk away before he can finish. It is John and Michael Darling.)_  
**Michael:** “Pan will not be pleased.”  
**John:** “Which is why we don’t give up. We _will_ get that child.”

**Neverland. Present. The Thinking Tree. Pixie Woods.  
Pan:** _(To the trio:)_ “Having trouble moving? Not surprised, given where you are. You see, what’s hastening your demise is your regret.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Pan:** _(Looking up:)_ “This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here.”  
**Regina:** “ _You_ have a son?”  
**Pan:** “I’m older than I look.”  
**Emma:** “If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too.”  
**Pan:** “But I don’t. Quite the opposite, actually. _(Takes box:)_ See, I have him all boxed up so I don’t lose him again.”  
**Regina:** “Rumplestiltskin is your son?”  
**Pan:** “That he is.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How’s that possible? You’re–”  
**Pan:** “Younger than him? _(Smiles:)_ Not really. Just like you and your daughter.”  
**Regina:** “You’re a fraud. Your magic is weakened. You can’t even hurt us; let alone Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Pan:** “You’re right. But that’s why I’m here. This tree will protect me till my power’s restored. And then, well… then I get to have some real fun. Then I won’t ever have to worry about my child again. Something we will all soon have in common.”  
**Emma:** _(Lunges at him, but fails because of the vines:)_ “There has to be another way.”  
**Pan:** “You’re not going to get to me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here, and you, you’ve got plenty.”  
**Emma:** “I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance.”  
**Pan:** “That’s not all, is it, savior? No. I have your son’s heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Leave her alone.”  
**Pan:** “Perhaps I should. After all, what chance did she have of being a good mother? Look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty-eight years.”

**Regina:** “Are you finished?”  
**Pan:** “Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regrets of all.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, there’s one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I’ve done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but, I’m _not_. _(She pulls herself, as well as her companions, free from the vines:)_ Because it got me my son. _(Steps forward and rips out Henry’s heart from Pan’s chest. Pan collapses on the ground and reaches for the box, but Regina picks it up. Holding both the heart and box:)_ Now, let’s go save Henry.”

**The Jolly Roger.  
**_(An unconscious Felix is placed aboard the deck when Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina arrive onto the ship.)_  
**Emma:** _(Shouting:)_ “Henry? Where is he?”  
**Neal:** “He’s over here!”  
_(Emma and Regina kneel down over Henry’s body.)_  
**Regina:** “Hold on, Henry.” _(Pushes the heart back into his chest.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry? _(Everyone looks on anxiously. Henry remains motionless. To Regina:)_ Are we too late?”  
**Regina:** “Henry? Honey!”  
_(Henry gasps to life. Relief floods over his loved ones’ faces. He sits up to hug both his mothers.)_  
**Neal:** “Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy, buddy.”  
**Henry:** “I’m sorry. I wanted to save magic.”  
**Emma:** “It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
**Henry:** “I-I wanted to be a hero.”  
**David:** “Hey, there’s plenty of time for that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Right now, it’s time to rest.”

**Hook:** “Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor, don’t you think? Captain’s quarters.”  
**Regina:** “Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”  
_(As Henry moves between them, Regina and Emma share a look of relief, joy and something else that is not lost on either David or Hook as they look on.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Past. Eleven Years Ago.  
**_(In her home, Regina is showing Henry to Archie.)  
_**Archie:** “Regina, I’m just so pleased. I’ll admit I was concerned. And I’m just so… glad the way things worked out.”  
**Regina:** “There’s just one problem, Dr. Hopper. I’m afraid, no, I’m… dreading… that Henry’s birth mother will wake up one day full of regret over leaving him and come here and take him back.”  
**Archie:** “Wasn’t it a closed adoption? You’re both perfectly anonymous to each other, right?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, but, I’m worried about something bigger than the laws at play. Fate. Destiny.”  
**Archie:** “It seems to me you’ve made your own destiny.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes head:)_ “But there’s still someone out there who can destroy it.”  
**Archie:** “Regina, if you keep worrying about the future, you’ll never enjoy the present. This child has brought something to you—love—revel in that. Revel in being a mother.”

 **The Vault.  
**_(Inside, Regina holds Henry while affectionately touching the name plate of her deceased father. It reads: Henry Mills. Beloved Father.)  
_**Regina:** “Thank you, Father. _(Places Henry into his carrier and opens the entrance to the downstairs vault area. The scene switches to Regina in one of the vault rooms with various potions set on the table. Henry is resting in his carrier:)_ Once upon a time, there was a Queen and she cast a glorious curse that gave her everything she wanted. Or so she thought. She despaired when she learned that revenge was not enough. She was lonely. And so she searched the land for a little boy to be her prince. _(Laughs:)_ And then, she found him. And though they lived happily, it was not ever after. There was still an evil out there lurking… _(Pours substance into cup:)_ The Queen was worried for her prince’s safety. While she knew she could vanquish any threat to the boy, she also knew she couldn’t raise him worrying. No, she needed to put her own troubles aside and put her child first. _(Pours green liquid into cup:)_ And so, the Queen procured an ancient potion of forgetting. _(Henry cries:)_ Oh, it’s all right. If the Queen drinks the potion, she won’t forget her child. She’ll only forget her worries. Her troubles. Her fears. _(Adds black substance to cup:)_ And with those gone, she and her prince can indeed finally live happily ever after. _(Drinks from cup and sets it down. As Regina forgets, the cup and the potion ingredients disappear. She comes out of her stupor upon hearing Henry’s cries:)_ Hello, Henry. _(Holds him up:)_ What shall we do today?”

 **Neverland. Present. The Jolly Roger.  
**_(Henry is resting on a bed in Hook’s quarters as Regina keeps him company.)  
_**Regina:** “Oh, I know that look. That’s five hours of Space Paranoids and too much pizza.”  
**Henry:** “Pizza’s good. _(Regina laughs. Then, she places an enchantment on Henry’s chest. Wincing:)_ It stings. What’s that for?”  
_(The glow of the spell fades away.)_  
**Regina:** “A spell. So no one can ever take your heart _ever_ again.”  
**Henry:** _(Grabs her hand:)_ “Thanks, mom.”

**Regina:** _(Smiles and kisses him on the temple:)_ “We’ll be home soon, my little prince.” _(She leaves the room. Henry sits up to adjust his blanket and lies back down. When he does, Pan has appeared beside the bed. Henry notices too late as Pan takes out a blade and points it at him.)_  
**Pan:** “I’m sorry it had to come to this, Henry.”

 **The Jolly Roger. Deck.**  
_(On deck, Neal releases Mr. Gold from the box as David, Emma and Mary Margaret watch. He is greeted by a smiling Neal.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Bae.” _(Hugs Neal.)_  
**Neal:** “Papa.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Where’s Henry?”  
**Neal:** “He’s safe. He’s safe.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I told you I wasn’t gonna hurt the boy.”  
**Neal:** “I know. I’m sorry. I… Why didn’t you tell me Pan was your father?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I didn’t want you to know I was as bad a father as he was, because we’re both the same, me and him… because we both abandoned our sons.”  
**Neal:** “No, you’re not the same. You came back for me, Papa.”   
_(They hug again.)_  
**Emma:** _(Turns to her parents:)_ “He’s back. That means…”  
**David:** “He can cure me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We can go home. _(Hugs Emma:)_ A family.” _(David hugs them.)_  
_(Suddenly, Mr. Gold senses something terribly wrong.)_  
**Neal:** “What’s wrong?”

 **The Jolly Roger.** **Captain's Quarters.**  
_(Below deck, Henry is being apprehended by Pan.)  
_**Henry:** “What? What are you doing?”  
**Pan:** “I wanted your heart, Henry, but your mother took it away from me and left me for dead. Her mistake. _(Pan attempts to pull out Henry’s heart, but he is burned by Regina’s enchantment:)_ Ugh! Oh, how clever.”  
_(He tears into Henry’s back to rip out his shadow.)_  
**Henry:** _(In pain:)_ “What are you doing?!”  
_(Pan succeeds in pulling out the shadow partially.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Enters:)_ “Blood magic works both ways, Father.”  
_(Gold opens Pandora’s box, intending to trap his father. Pan still refuses to let go of Henry’s shadow even as the box begins absorbing him away. At the last moment, without Mr. Gold noticing, Pan switches bodies with Henry.)_  
**Henry:** _(In Pan’s body:)_ “No!”  
_(He is absorbed into the box.)_  
**Regina:** _(Enters:)_ “Henry? Henry? Henry.”  
_(She reaches his bedside.)_  
**Pan:** _(In Henry’s body:)_ “It’s okay. I’m okay.”  
**Regina:** “Are you sure?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He’s a strong boy, Regina. You raised him well.”

**The Jolly Roger. Deck.**  
_(On deck, Emma, Regina and Neal assemble in preparation to release the Shadow, as all the Lost Boys hurry aboard.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Directing the Lost Boys as they pass by:)_ “Go.”  
_(Neal holds the coconut containing the Shadow over a cannon as Emma readies a lighter.)_  
**Emma:** “Ready, Regina? _(Regina nods. Emma lights the cannon fuse. Just before it fires, Neal opens the coconut halves to free the Shadow, who is catapulted into the air by the cannon. Regina quickly uses magic to force the Shadow into the ship sail, which turns black:)_ You think it’ll fly?”  
**Regina:** “It has no choice.”  
**Emma:** “Then let’s get the hell out of Neverland.”  
**Hook:** “As you wish, m'lady. Bosun, weigh anchor!”  
_(Powered by the Shadow sail, the ship lifts into the clouds and begins flying them home. The scene shifts to another part of the deck. Wendy gazes into the distance as Tinker Bell approaches.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Better than being in a cage, isn’t it?”  
**Wendy:** “Are we really free?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Yes, Wendy. Soon you’ll see your brothers.”  
**Wendy:** “I have something for you. I saved it all this time. I could never use it, but maybe you can. _(Hands her a vial:)_ It’s pixie dust. It’s the last bit from the last flower in the treetops. It’s inert–”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I can’t make it work. I’ve got no magic. Not since I lost my wings.”  
**Wendy:** “You’ll figure it out. I believe in you, Tink.” 

 **Elsewhere.**  
_(’Henry’ comes to the deck. Neal notices him.)  
_**Neal:** “Hey. Feelin’ okay? Shouldn’t you be resting? I could bring you some food if you’re feeling up for it.” **  
Pan:** _(In Henry’s body:)_ “I’m feeling much better now. I think the fresh air is good for me.” **  
Neal:** “Henry, I know we haven’t had much of a chance to talk; not yet. I want you to know that you have a dad now, now and forever. I’ll never leave you, okay, buddy?” _(’Henry’ nods. They embrace.)  
_

**Nearby.  
**_(Tinker Bell walks up to Regina.)_ **  
Tinker Bell:** “I’m glad you got your son back, Regina. Seems the Evil Queen was able to love someone, after all.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, it seems. Seems you were right.” **  
Tinker Bell:** “I knew you still had some good in you.” **  
Regina:** “Apparently, you still have some magic in you.”  
_(They both look at the vial of pixie dust, which glows briefly.)_ **  
Tinker Bell:** “What… what happened?”  
**Regina:** “If I had to guess, I’d say for a minute there, you believed.”

_(Tinker Bell smiles and walks away as Regina stares up at the sky. Unbeknownst to Regina, Emma is watching her from below. David approaches his daughter.)_  
**David:** “You know, when we first landed on this island, you said we would all need to work together.”  
**Emma:** “I was just trying anything.”  
**David:** “To be honest, I didn’t think it was possible. Hero, villain, pirate… that we could all be united, but we were because of the most important piece of the puzzle—a leader.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “The credit should go to Regina. Her magic protected Henry long enough for us to save him. It was Regina who took Henry’s heart back and retrieved Gold. She-”  
**David:** _(Cutting her off:)_ “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”  
**Emma:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “I-”  
**David:** “It’s all right. I saw the look you gave her when you thought no one else was watching. It was love.”  
**Emma:** _(Glances up at Regina once more before turning to him:)_ “She’s incredible, Dad. If you could’ve seen how she-”  
**David:** “I… don’t think I need to know the details, Emma. For what it’s worth, I think Hook got the message too.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “But what about Mary Margaret… their history?”  
_(They both look over to Mary Margaret who is giving out food servings to the Lost Boys nearby.)_  
**David:** “Don’t worry about your mother. She’d be the first one to tell you that if you love someone, you say it, right then, out loud. Otherwise, the moment just passes you by. _(Watches her a moment:)_ I am so proud of you, Emma.“   
**Emma:** _(Nods, tears forming, softly:)_ “I’m just glad we were all able to work together and get Henry home. Get all of us home.”   
_(David touches her arm, turning Emma towards him and envelopes her in a deep, fatherly embrace.)_

 **At The Bow Of The Ship.  
**_(’Henry’ picks up a plate of food and makes his way over to Felix. He holds it out for him, but Felix doesn’t take it.)_  
**Felix:** “Go away, boy. I’m not hungry.”  
**Pan:** _(In Henry’s body:)_ “But I came to thank you.”  
**Felix:** “No matter what those other traitors do, I’m on Pan’s side. And Pan—”  
**Pan:** “Never fails.”  
**Felix:** “What?”  
**Pan:** “You heard me. Peter Pan never fails. He can’t be stopped even when they think he’s defeated. When they think they’ve won, he finds a way.“  
**Felix:** “So you think you’re not safe?”  
**Pan:** “Oh, no, I’m perfectly safe. During our struggle, my fate was sealed. The one who’s in trouble is Henry.”  
**Felix:** “But you’re Henry.”  
**Pan:** “Not anymore.” _(He smirks.)_  
**Felix:** _(With realization:)_ “You. You switched.”  
**Pan:** “You sure you’re not hungry?”  
_(Pan holds out plate, which Felix accepts.)_  
**Felix:** “Thank you, Pan.”  
**Pan:** “Now, let’s play.”


	31. Going Home

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(_ _Belle is walking with Ariel towards the town harbor.)_  
**Belle:** “So if the name Rumple gave you is correct, he works here. _(She points ahead. They stop near the_ _harbor_ _where a fisherman is busily working. He does not notice the two women standing nearby. Ariel smiles upon recognizing the man:)_ Is that him? Is that Eric?”  
**Ariel:** “Yes.”  
_(The fisherman, Eric, hacks his cleaver into a fish; severing its head. Ariel looks downcast while Belle appears amused.)_  
**Ariel:** “Wow. He must really hate me.”  
**Belle:** “Go on, go to him. _(Ariel sighs; smiling in nervousness. Belle physically pushes her towards him:)_ Go on.”  
_(Ariel approaches Eric. He finally glances up and is stunned to see her.)_  
**Eric:** “Ariel.”  
**Ariel:** _(Smiles:)_ “Eric. _(Eric takes off his apron and walks up to her. They kiss passionately. Belle looks on, pleased, when she hears a strange noise in the air. She looks up at the sky. In awe, she watches a flying ship break through the clouds. Ariel and Eric break apart to stare up at the ship as well:)_ What’s that?”  
_(The ship rapidly plunges down. It breaches past the barrier surrounding the town.)_  
**Belle:** “He’s back.”

 **The Town** **Harbor** **.  
**_(As the ship’s walkway is pulled down to allow the passengers to descend down to the dock, the cheering voices from the townspeople are heard. Pan, in Henry’s body, steps onto the walkway first, pausing as he takes in everything, and then proceeds to disembark the ship. Behind him, Emma, Mary Margaret and David follow suit. Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Mr. Clark, Walter, Mother Superior, Archie and Granny are some of the familiar faces who welcome their return. Granny gives Pan a hug. Leroy does the same as Granny takes Emma into her arms.)_ **  
Leroy:** “Yes! They’re back! Emma! Oh! Snow! All right!”  
_(Next to leave the ship is Regina, then Mr. Gold, who catches Belle’s gaze. At the dock, Mary Margaret is pleasantly surprised to see Ariel. They share a hug. Mary Margaret beams at the sight of Eric. Nearby, Regina stands alone with a dejected expression on her face.)  
_**Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “How does it feel to finally be home?”  
**Pan:** _(As Henry:)_ “Better than I ever imagined.” _  
(Felix and the other Lost Boys descend the ship steps. Belle and Mr. Gold share an affectionate embrace.)_ **  
Belle:** “I told you I’d see you again.” **  
Mr. Gold:** “That’s the last time I don’t listen to you.” **  
Neal:** “Hey.” **  
Belle:** “Hey. _(She pats his shoulder:)_ Welcome back.”  
**Neal:** “Thank you. I, uh— _(He shows them Mr. Gold’s cane:)_ —I found this below deck. Thought you might need it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thank you, Bae, I do. _(He takes the cane:)_ As a reminder of the man I was, and shall no longer be.”  
_(The three of them huddle together happily. Regina, still alone, studies them. The Lost Boys continue to leave the ship. In the crowd, John and Michael Darling anxiously await their sister. From the ship walkway, Wendy is the last to step off. Her eyes search the crowd, not seeing her brothers, though they spot her immediately.)_

**Michael:** “Wendy!”  
_(The siblings rush to reunite.)_  
**Wendy:** “Michael! _(They hug:)_ John! _(She and John hug:)_ Is it really you?”  
**John:** “You have no idea how long we’ve been waiting to see you.”  
_(Neal approaches them.)_  
**Wendy:** “Do you remember Baelfire?”   
_(The foursome hug.)_  
**Neal:** “So, now what?”  
**John:** “I think it’s time for the Darlings to go home. All of us.”  
_(The scene turns to David and Mary Margaret. The rest of the townspeople surround them.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To David:)_ “How do you feel?”  
**David:** “Pretty good, actually. I think the water must be working.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, it is. Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Gold will find a cure. You’ll be okay.”  
**Emma:** “I have to admit, there was a minute there I didn’t believe we were all going to make it out of that place.”  
**David:** “Well, we did.”  
_(David nudges Mary Margaret as he notices Regina, eyes downcast, standing all by herself.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods, Loudly:)_ “And we owe a lot of it to _her_. Regina helped save us all.”  
_(The townspeople murmur in astonishment. Regina looks equally surprised at Mary Margaret’s open praise as Emma smiles, ruffling Henry’s hair_ _.)_

_(The ship’s sail remains black with Pan’s Shadow trapped inside. David points to it as Mr. Gold & Belle approach.)_  
**David:** “So what about that Shadow?”  
_(Belle, David, Emma and Mr. Gold study the black sail.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t worry, it’s trapped. Just as it was in the candle. The only person that can free it is safely in here.” _(He glances down at Pandora’s Box.)_  
_(Meanwhile, Pan/Henry walks over to Felix.)_  
**Felix:** “What do you have in mind, Peter? _(They observe Henry’s family at a distance conversing in a group:)_ What if someone decides to open that box; let the real boy out?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “That’s not the problem, trust me.”  
**Felix:** “What’s the next step?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “You need to be punished. _(Loudly, as Henry:)_ Hey, Moms. What about Felix? He’s still free.”  
**Felix:** _(To Pan:)_ “What are you doing?”  
**Pan/Henry:** _(Aside, to Felix, as himself:)_ “They need to trust me.”  
_(Henry’s family members walk over.)_  
**Regina:** _(Stepping between them:)_ “Henry’s right. We can’t just let Felix walk away freely.”  
**David:** “Don’t worry, we got plenty of cell space for this guy.”   
_(He leads Felix away.)_  
**Emma:** _(Hands on his shoulders:)_ “You’re safe now, Henry.”

**The Pawnshop.**  
_(As Belle, Emma, Pan, Neal and Regina look on, Mr. Gold places Pandora’s box in a hiding spot in the floor.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me.”   
_(He casts magic on the hiding spot. It gives off a golden shine.)_  
**Pan/Henry:** “But you’re not going to do that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Believe me, I want Pan trapped as much as you.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t worry, Henry.”  
**Neal:** “He’s not getting out of there.”  
**Regina:** “We won’t let anything happen to you again, I promise.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She’s right. You needn’t worry. As long as I’m alive, that boy will never see the light of day.”

 **In The Pawnshop. A Short While Later.  
**_(Belle helps Mr. Gold put on a tie.)  
_**Belle:** “There. Perfect.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thank you.”  
**Belle:** “And you’re welcome. So… what now?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Grasps her hands:)_ “Well, that’s a question I haven’t had to ask myself. I didn’t think I had a future.”  
**Belle:** “But you do. The boy wasn’t your undoing. And neither was Pan. So now you can stop worrying about prophecies and start thinking about your future. There’s endless possibilities; countless paths to take.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But there’s only one of those paths I’m interested in.”  
**Belle:** “Which one is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The one where you and I are together.” _(They kiss.)  
_

**Granny’s Diner.** _  
(At the diner, a town celebration is going on. Emma carries the Once Upon a Time storybook and sets it down on a diner table in front of Pan. He looks at it blankly.)  
_**Emma:** “Well, don’t get too excited. Neal still had it in his room. We thought you’d want it. Especially since you just lived a fairy tale of your own.”  
_(He looks at her, unsure, and then smiles tentatively.)_  
**Pan/Henry:** “Right. Thanks.”  
_(He flips it open. Emma looks confused by his reaction.)_  
**Emma:** “You okay?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Yeah. Why?”  
_(She doesn’t answer, and lets the subject drop.)_

( _At the counter, Hook is staring at Emma. Neal, with a drink in hand, plops down on the seat next to Hook.)_  
**Neal:** “I don’t think they serve rum at Granny’s.”  
**Hook:** “Don’t worry, I’m not here to pursue the Lady Swan.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, you’re just here to throw back a few with the dwarves.”  
**Hook:** “I’ve made a decision when it comes to Emma. I’m gonna back off.”  
**Neal:** “Back off?”  
**Hook:** “For the sake of the boy. Let his parents have a fair shot without a… devilishly handsome pirate standing in the way.” _(He gulps down his drink.)_  
**Neal:** “You’re serious?”  
**Hook:** “Yeah. I am devilishly handsome.”  
**Neal:** _(Smirks:)_ “I mean, you did see them together, right? Emma and Regina. They moved the fricking moon together, man. Literally. You saw how they looked at each other on the ship.”  
_(He drinks.)_  
**Hook:** “Don’t count me out yet. You see, I’m in this for the long haul. What we witnessed on the ship was merely two mothers equally relieved to have their son back.”  
_(Neal shakes his head and leaves the counter. In another part of the diner, Mother Superior is happily chatting with Happy and Leroy. She glances to the side, her smile faltering, upon seeing Regina accompanied by Tinker Bell.)_  
**Mother Superior:** “Green.”  
**Regina:** “Her name is Tinker Bell.”  
**Mother Superior:** “I know. I just didn’t think I’d ever—”  
**Tinker Bell:** “That you’d ever see me again? Likewise.”  
**Regina:** “Give Tink her wings back.”  
**Mother Superior:** “In case you forgot, I don’t take orders from you.”  
**Regina:** “She helped us. She’s earned it. She even got pixie dust to work again.”  
**Mother Superior:** “Really? Let’s see.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Well, briefly. _(She fiddles with the vial of pixie dust:)_ I mean, it sort of glowed for a moment. It’s not something I can do at a drop of a hat.”  
**Mother Superior:** “Well, then, there’s your problem.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “What?”  
**Mother Superior:** “You don’t believe in yourself anymore. How can I believe in you if you can’t even do that?” _(She leaves.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “I need a drink.”   
_(She walks off as Regina follows.)_  

_(At the diner table, Pan flips through the storybook. Emma and Neal watch him from the counter.)_  
**Neal:** “How’s he doing?”  
**Emma:** “He’s good as can be expected.”  
**Neal:** “So, uh, Emma, can we… make some time to… talk?”  
**Emma:** “Isn’t that what we are doing right now?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, uh… I just thought— _(He pauses, looks over at Pan and then at her:)_ —maybe just the two of us.”  
**Emma:** “Are you trying to ask me on a date?”  
**Neal:** “You know, when you put it like that—”  
**Emma:** “Neal…”  
**Neal:** “No, listen, Henry’s back and he’s safe. We all are. I just want to talk about what happens next. About what my role is gonna be in his life. _(Emma still looks unsure:)_ Okay, look, I’ll make it easier for you. Tomorrow I’m gonna be hungry just around lunchtime and so I’m gonna come here. _(He points to a table:)_ I’m gonna sit in that booth and you’re welcome to join me. And if not, I’ll quit bugging you.” _(He walks away towards Pan.)_  
_(Behind Emma, her mother gives her a knowing look.)_  
**Emma:** “Don’t say it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Say what?”  
**Emma:** “That I owe it to Neal to go on a date with him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You don’t. You owe it to yourself.”  
_(Emma looks to David for some help, clearly not in the mood for this conversation with her mother.)_  
**David:** _(Taking the hint:)_ “Uh, Mary Margaret, I think Archie was looking to speak with us. Shall we…”   
_(David leads Mary Margaret away as Emma gives him a grateful smile_ _.)_

_(Emma walks over to Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Sorry, kid. It’s time for something you didn’t have in Neverland—bedtime.”   
_(Pan closes the book and rises from his seat. They walk over to Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “Okay? _(Glances at the clock:)_ I didn’t realize it was getting so late. Ready for bed?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Yeah, I’m pretty tired.”  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “Maybe I could walk you guys home? It’s going to be hard to let Henry out of my sight.”   
**Regina:** _(Surprised:)_ “Oh. Of course.”  
**Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “Cool. let’s go.”  
_(Nearby, Mary Margaret overhears the conversation.)_  
**Regina:** “Come on, Henry. _(Picks up her jacket:)_ Let’s go home.”  
_(The three of them walk out of the diner together as Mary Margaret watches, her expression unreadable_ _.)_

**Mills House. Henry’s Bedroom.**  
_(Pan touches a storybook page depicting the Dark Curse overtaking the Enchanted Forest. The page is flipped to show an image of the Evil Queen standing in front of her vault. Pan observes the various things in Henry’s room. He picks up a comic book and puts it back down. The door creaks open.)_  
**Regina:** “Lights out, young man.”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Mom. Your vault. Did you bring that over with you?”   
_(He sits down on the bed.)_  
**Regina:** “Yes, Henry, you know that.”  
**Pan/Henry:** “With all your magic?”  
**Regina:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “Why are you asking all these questions?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Because I might need that stuff to protect myself from Pan.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, honey, he can’t hurt you. He’s locked up in Gold’s shop.”  
**Pan/Henry:** “But what if he gets out? What if… he finds a way to come after me?”  
**Regina:** _(Sitting down:)_ “Magic isn’t the answer. _(She closes the storybook:)_ My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It’s dangerous. I’ll protect you. No matter what. _(She smiles and sets aside the storybook:)_ Now, it’s time for you to go bed. _(She tucks him into bed and kisses him goodnight:)_ Goodnight.”   
_(Regina flicks off the light, closes the door and exits the room. Pan hops out of bed, pulling aside the curtains and opens the window. He sticks his head out.)_  
**Pan/Henry:** “She’s wrong. Magic is the answer. It’s time.”  
_(At the town_ _harbor_ _, the Shadow is released from the sail by Pan. It flies off through the empty streets of_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_

 **Mills House. Foot Of The Stairs.**  
_(Regina heads down the staircase to double check the door is locked when she notices Emma pacing the foyer.)  
_**Regina:** "Emma? I thought you’d left?”  
**Emma:** _(Stops pacing and notices the Mayor’s_ _pajamas_ _:)_ “I can see that.”  
**Regina:** _(Pulling her gown together:)_ “Is there something you want?”  
**Emma:** “Actually…yeah. We need to talk.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, we agreed that Henry should be in his own bed in familiar surroundings.”  
**Emma:** “No, I know that. I meant that _we_ need to talk.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “All right.”

_(The older woman folds her arms and leans on the banister waiting for Emma to begin.)_  
**Emma:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “There’s something that… I need to tell you. Something that can’t wait.”  
**Regina:** “Miss Swan, after what we’ve just been through, I doubt that there’s anything you have to say that could shock-”  
**Emma:** “I think I’m falling for you.”  
**Regina:** _(Shocked, softly:)_ “What?”  
**Emma:** “I know. And I know you lied to me when we were together before I… well, before I believed in magic. And yeah, it makes zero sense when you think about it. _(She begins pacing again:)_ You cast a curse that ruined countless lives, including my parents, which caused a series of events that lead to me spending the majority of my life alone. I mean, My God, I should hate you, right?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “And yet?”  
**Emma:** _(Stops pacing:)_ “And yet, when I see how much you love our son, how there’s nothing you wouldn’t do to save and protect him, how could I possibly hate that?”  
**Regina:** _(Descending the stairs by one cautious step:)_ “But you’re right about me, Emma. I did all of those terrible things. I did lie to you, to Henry, about who I am.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but the crazy thing is… I don’t care about who you _were_. Maybe me not knowing who you were was part of it. So that I could see past the Evil Queen and only know the woman you are now. The woman who loved and raised my son when I couldn’t. _Our_ son.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “But how can you just ignore everything you now know about me?”  
**Emma:** “Because I understand you, Regina. I know what it’s like to be betrayed and abandoned by the ones who should love us most. I know exactly how it feels having to do everything by yourself, alone. And that’s what I was until I came to Storybrooke. Alone.”  
**Regina:** “Until Henry brought you home.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, and because he did, because of _how_ we met, what if we were never destined to destroy each other at all? What if we were meant to save each other?”  
**Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “What if you breaking the curse was just the beginning?”  
_(Emma nods. There is silence between them for a long moment as they look at each other.)_  
**Emma:** “And, since I’m being totally honest here, when I saw you reach into Pan’s chest and pull out our son’s heart?”  
**Regina:** “Yes?”  
**Emma:** “That was one of the sexiest damn things I’ve ever seen.”  
_(The women share a smile. Then, slowly, Regina holds out her hand.)_    
**Regina:** “I think it’s time we made our own destiny, don’t you?”  
**Emma:** _(Taking her hand, smiling:)_ “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”  
_(Regina squeezes Emma’s hand, turns and quietly leads the_ _savior_ _upstairs_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. The Next Day.**  
_(At Granny’s Diner, David and Mary Margaret are having lunch.)_  
**David:** “I never thought Granny’s lasagna could taste so good.”  
_(Mary Margaret chuckles as Mr. Gold approaches.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “So how’d you like to wash it down with this?”  
_(He sets down a small bottle containing liquid.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Is that—?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah. An elixir. This will cure your Dreamshade poisoning once and for all.”  
**David:** “You really found a cure already?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I am a man of my word.”  
**David:** “And I owe you _nothing_? No price of magic, no…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “On the house. But we are family now, so I’m sure should I ever need a favor, you’ll be more than receptive.”  
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you.”  
_(Mr. Gold exits.)_

 **Mills House. Regina's Bedroom.  
**_(Despite the rest of_ _Storybrooke’s_ _population going about their day, both the Sheriff and Mayor of the town remain blissfully asleep. Eventually, after turning over, Emma slowly opens her eyes. Taking a moment to remind herself of the night’s events, a broad smile forms on the blonde woman’s lips. Looking over at the still dozing woman next to her, Emma admires the older woman’s unguarded, elegant visage. Musing to herself as to how someone so beautiful can command such fear from those who knew her as the Evil Queen. Distracted as she is by her bed mate, Emma is slow to realise they are not alone. Her attention caught by movement in her periphery, the Sheriff turns her head and immediately reacts. Pulling the bed covers to her body tightly, Emma’s panic renders her momentarily mute as she finally sees her son standing in the doorway staring at the scene before him.)_  
**Emma:** _(Her mouth dry, uncooperative:)_ “R-Regina. _(Nudges the brunette with her knee:)_ Regina, wake up!”  
_(Slowly, languidly, the Mayor rouses from her slumber.)_  
**Regina:** _(Annoyed, half asleep:)_ “Let the peasants look after themselves for a day. Bunch of whiners.”  
**Emma:** _(Panic-stricken:)_ “We’ve got bigger problems right now, trust me!”  
_(Frowning, Regina looks at the distraught blonde then, still sleepily, begins to sit up.)_  
**Regina:** “All right, Miss Swan, what’s- _(Regina finally follows the blonde’s line of sight and stares, jaw agape, at her son, who has not moved or changed his expression:)_ Henry!”  
_(Now both fully awake, the women look to each other and then back to their son as a flurry of explanations and desperate attempts to mollify the boy spew forth from each of them. ‘Henry’, for his part does not say a word, merely turning and closing the door behind him. As Emma flings the bed covers off herself and tries to find her clothing, Regina collapses back on the bed, too mortified to even move_ _.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you waiting for? Drink it. _(David uncaps the bottle top and chugs down the entire elixir:)_ How do you feel? _(David takes in a deep breath as the elixir takes effect. He pats the area where the_ _Dreamshade_ _wound existed, and then smiles before kissing Mary Margaret:)_ What are you thinking?”  
**David:** “Well, I’m thinking maybe we could finally start on that baby. _(Suddenly, Mary Margaret notices something behind David. She looks down; crestfallen:)_ Okay, I didn’t mean right _now_.“  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma didn’t listen to us.”  
_(David glances behind. Two tables away, Neal is sipping his drink alone while staring out the window.)_  
**David:** “Ah. Yeah, I’ve got this.” _(He grabs his coat and heads out.)  
_**Neal:** _(Still glancing out of the window:)_ “I know what you’re thinking. _(Looks to Mary Margaret:)_ I think you and I need to talk.”  
_(Surprised, Mary Margaret nods mutely and gets up to move over to Neal’s table.)  
_

**By The Shore** **.**  
_(Near the ocean, Emma sits, typing on her mobile phone, with an uneasy expression when David joins her.)_  
**David:** “Isn’t Granny’s that way?”  
**Emma:** “Funny. Did Neal send you?”  
**David:** “No, he has no idea I'm here, but when I saw him sitting at that table alone, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I’m fine.” _(Resumes typing.)_  
**David:** “Emma.” _(He sits down next to her.)_  
**Emma:** “It’s not Neal, it’s Henry… and Regina.”  
**David:** “Ah. Did you tell her how you feel?”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah. That’s not the problem. _(As David looks at her, sighs:)_ Remember the morning after Mary Margaret and I returned from the Enchanted Forest? _(David frowns, trying to think:)_ When Henry and I walked in on you…”  
**David:** “Oh. _(Chuckles:)_ Yeah. _(As Emma looks down, realisation dawns:)_ Oh! _(Gulps:)_ You and Regina… and Henry?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. _(Holds up her phone:)_ Regina’s on damage control right now and she thought it best if I left.”  
**David:** “So you came here?”  
**Emma:** “Yep. Just sitting here, debating whether or not to drown myself.”  
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I know it seems bad now, but Henry had to find out about you two eventually, right?”  
**Emma:** “Not that way! _(As David shakes his head sympathetically:)_ He didn’t even react. He just stared at us and walked away.”  
**David:** “He was probably in shock.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs, cringing:)_ “It’s not just that. He doesn’t seem like himself. He barely looked at his storybook last night.”  
**David:** “He went through a lot in Neverland.”  
**Emma:** “I know. He just seems quiet, closed off somehow. _(Holds up her phone:)_ And this won’t have helped matters.”  
**David:** “No wonder you forgot about Neal. Look, I probably wouldn’t worry about it. We’re all recovering.”  
**Emma:** “I know. I just can’t shake the feeling something bad is still going to happen and I need to do everything I can to stop it.”  
**David:** “Emma, you can’t think like that.”  
**Emma:** “But bad things _do_ keep happening.”  
**David:** “So do good things. But if you think like that, you’ll miss out. There’s more to life than living for the next fight. You know, you gotta look for the moments.”  
**Emma:** “Moments?”  
**David:** “Yes, life is made up of moments. Good ones, bad ones, but they’re all worth living.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I seem to be a magnet for the bad ones.”  
**David:** “All the more reason to look for the good moments in between the bad ones.“  
**Emma:** “And you think having lunch with Neal is a good moment?”  
**David:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I may not understand it, but you’ve made your choice with Regina. I think the least you can do is let Neal know where he stands. Come on, I’ll give you a lift to Granny’s.”   
_(They link arms while walking.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you sure Mary Margaret’s gonna accept this?”  
**David:** “She’ll come around. Like you said, there’s a lot of history there. Emma, as long as you’re happy, we’re happy. _(They walk a few paces:)_ Besides, your mother isn’t armed, we are.” _(_ _They laugh_ _.)_

**Granny's Diner.**  
_(In the hallway of Granny’s Diner, Hook walks up some steps and runs straight into Tinker Bell, who is coming out of the ladies’ room.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Hook. Are you okay?”  
**Hook:** “I’m fine, love. _(She smiles and begins walking away, but he stops her by placing his hooked hand on her shoulder:)_ The question is, are you?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
**Hook:** “Well, I know Storybrooke can be a disorienting place if you’re not used to it. Perhaps a drink to help settle you in?” _(He holds up his rum bottle.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “We both know you want more than a drink. You want me to help take your mind off Emma.”  
**Hook:** “Emma? Who’s Emma? I only see you.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I may have lost my wings, but I haven’t lost my dignity. That’s _never_ gonna hap—”  
_(A scream emits from outside. They both rush out of the diner to investigate as David and Emma step out of the truck. Another scream is heard.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell was that?”  
_(The screaming occurs again; only louder.)_  
**David:** “There. _(He runs off towards the sound as Tinker Bell, Emma and Hook follow. Near the steps of the nunnery, Mother Superior is fleeing from the Shadow. She attempts to head up into the convent, but the Shadow grabs and rips away her shadow. Mother Superior collapses lifelessly on the ground. David kneels down to check her pulse:)_ She’s gone.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Why would the Shadow kill her?”  
**Hook:** “No idea, love. But I do know the Shadow only takes orders from one person.”  
**Emma:** “Pan.”

 **Mills House.  
**_(At Regina’s house, Pan is reading the storybook.)  
_**Regina:** “Henry. _(She enters his room:)_ Come with me. Something’s happened.” _(_ _Pan smiles.)_

**Outside The Convent.**  
_(Mary Margaret arrives with Neal and watches as David and Emma cover up Mother Superior’s body with a blanket. Pan and Regina arrive.)_  
**Regina:** “What the hell happened?”  
**David:** “The Shadow. It killed her.”  
**Regina:** “Pan’s shadow? I trapped it on the sail.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, it got free.”  
**Neal:** “Look, let’s go back to the ship and get the candle. If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it.”   
_(He leaves as Hook and Tinker Bell follow.)_  
**Emma:** “Pan’s behind this, I know it.”  
**Regina:** “He’s trapped in a box under the floor of Gold’s shop.”  
**Emma:** “Who else would be doing this?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “So, Pan can still hurt me.”  
**Regina:** “We don’t know that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We have to assume he’s still a threat.”  
**Emma:** “And that he’s after Henry.”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Then what am I doing here?”  
**David:** “He’s right. He’s not safe out in the open.”  
**Pan/Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “You’ll protect me, right?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, of course.” _(She embraces him.)_  
**Emma:** “Go. We’ll take care of the Shadow. _(Pan and Regina turn to leave:)_ Regina, wait.” _(Pan continues walking while Regina stops.)_  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Keep a close eye on him.”  
**Regina:** “I already said I would.”  
**Emma:** “I know. He just doesn’t seem quite himself.”  
**Regina:** “Really? And you don’t think that has anything to do with him walking in on his mothers-”  
**Emma:** “No, I didn’t… I mean besides that.”  
**Regina:** “Our son has been through way more than any twelve year old has any right to and it’s still not over. Maybe he wants me when he’s frightened. You forget—I have ten years of soothing his nightmares under my belt. He’s fine.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, don’t get defensive here. It’s not about you, Regina. I just have a gut feeling.”  
**Regina:** “Well, maybe you can use that gut feeling to find the Shadow and I’ll take care of our son.”   
_(She exits and_ _rejoins_ _Pan.)_  
**Pan/Henry:** “So where are you taking me?”

**Regina:** “The one place in Storybrooke the Shadow can never get to. The place where I keep my magic. _(The scene shifts to Pan and Regina walking up to the vault in the cemetery. Regina unlocks the door. Inside, she uncovers the secret staircase under her father’s tomb and they head downstairs to the vault area:)_ Promise you won’t touch anything?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “I promise.” _(Smiles.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Main Street.**  
_(On the streets, David, Emma and Mary Margaret run towards the pawnshop just as Belle and Mr. Gold are exiting the store.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I’m afraid we’re closed. Whatever crisis you’re dealing with, I’m done for the day.”  
**Belle:** “Rumple.”  
**Emma:** “Pandora’s Box. Give it to me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why would I do that?”  
**Emma:** “We need to open it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And let Pan escape? What are you crazy?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Somehow he’s controlling the Shadow from inside the box. Henry’s life is in danger.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And you think letting Pan out will change that?”  
**Emma:** “Yes. Because we can stop him finally and forever.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “All due respect, Miss Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I’ve learned one thing, it’s not to tempt fate.”  
**Emma:** “I am not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn’t you rather be sure he’s gone?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, what do you have in mind?”

**The Town Line.**  
_(Packed in two cars, Belle, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold step out of the vehicles near the town line.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “There’s no magic beyond the town line. If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he’ll be powerless to fight back.”   
_(With the box in hand, he attempts to cross the border.)_  
**Emma:** _(Blocking Mr. Gold:)_ “Uh-uh. I’m doing this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I can cross the line and retain my memory.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not about that. There’s no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise. _(She takes out her gun and steps over the line:)_ I’m gonna deal with Pan on my terms.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He is _my_ father.”  
**Emma:** “It’s my hunch. If I fail, you’re more than welcome to pick up the pieces.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, be careful.”  
_(Mr. Gold unseals the box and places it over the town line as Henry, in Pan’s body, is released. Emma aims her gun at him when he stands up with a dazed look. He turns around to face Emma.)_  
**Henry/Pan:** “Mom?”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What are you waiting for? Shoot him.”  
**Henry/Pan:** “Don’t. Please. I’m Henry. Pan… he switched our bodies.”  
**Emma:** “You expect me to believe that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t listen to him. This is one of his tricks.”  
**Henry/Pan:** “No, it’s not. He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box, I swear.” _(He takes a step towards Emma.)_  
**Emma:** _(Aims gun:)_ “Ah, don’t come any closer.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Shoot him!”  
**Emma:** “Maybe he’s telling the truth. Maybe that’s why I can’t shake this feeling something is off about Henry.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Maybe that’s what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we’re all dead.”  
**Emma:** “All right, if you are really Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know.”  
**Henry/Pan:** “I-I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “This proves nothing.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He’s right, Emma. Henry could’ve told Pan all this in Neverland.”  
**Emma:** “Pan might know facts, but life is made up more than that—there are moments. He can’t possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected —you remember that? Not met, but connected.”  
**Henry/Pan:** “Yeah.”  
**Emma:** “Where was it?”  
**Henry/Pan:** “My castle. Right after you came to Storybrooke.”  
**Emma:** “And what did you tell me?”  
**Henry/Pan:** “That I knew why you gave me up.”  
**Emma:** “Why?”  
**Henry/Pan:** “Because you wanted to give me my best chance.”  
**Emma:** _(She lowers the gun and tucks it away:)_ “Henry.”  
**Henry/Pan:** “Mom.” _(They hug.)_  
**Emma:** “You have no idea how glad I am it’s you. _(To the group:)_ It is Henry. _(To Mr. Gold:)_ Promise you’re not going to incinerate us when we step over the line.”   
_(Mr. Gold shakes his head. Emma picks up the box and walks over the line with Henry. Henry hugs David and Mary Margaret as Emma hands the box to Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry I doubted you, Henry. And I’m sorry I put you in this box in the first place.”  
**Henry/Pan:** “It’s okay. I would have done the same thing.”  
**Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “Come on.”   
_(She leads him to the car.)_  
**David:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “If he’s all the way out here, where’s Pan?”

**In The Vault.  
**_(Pan studies the various objects Regina has stored in her vault. He notices a bottle.)_  
**Regina:** “What is it?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you protecting me here.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, Henry. _(Clasping his hands:)_ When all this is over, I promise I’m finally going to be the mother you always wanted me to be. _(She hugs him while Pan, using one hand, grabs the bottle:)_ I love you.”  
_(Pan opens the bottle, releasing a powdery substance, which knocks Regina unconscious.)_  
**Pan/Henry:** “I know. That’s why this was so easy.”

 **Storybrooke Cemetery.** **Night Time.**  
_(Belle, David, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold walk towards the vault through the cemetery. The voice mail message for an unanswered call is heard through Emma’s phone.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina’s still not answering.”  
**Henry/Pan:** _(To Mr. Gold:)_ “When we find Pan, remember he’s still in my body. So if you have to throw fire or something, at least avoid the face.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ll do my best.”  
_(They approach the vault where Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell are waiting outside the entrance.)_  
**Neal:** _(To Henry:)_ “Is it really you?”  
**Henry/Pan:** “Neal.” _(They hug.)_  
**David:** “Did you find the Shadow?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Not yet.”  
**Hook:** “Well, we’ll be ready for him when we do.” _(Holds up the coconut halves.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I think it’s Pan we should be concerned about now. Why are we still up here?”  
**Neal:** “It’s locked up tight.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Really?”  
_(He tries out magic on the vault, which doesn’t work.)_  
**Neal:** “Told you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Fair enough. This is going to take some time.”

_(Mr. Gold begins working to break open the vault with magic. Emma walks off to the side while deep in thought. Her parents, as usual, follow.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s not. Even if Pan’s down there, I can’t use my gun. He’s in Henry’s body.”  
**David:** “Then we’ll get him out. We’ll save him.”  
**Emma:** “Will we?”  
**David:** “Yes, we’ll stop him and then you can—”  
**Emma:** “Live my moments even though there’s still terrible things out there?”  
**David and Mary Margaret:** “Exactly.”  
**Emma:** “You’re guys are great at pep talks, but you’re wrong. I’m the… savior. I don’t have the luxury of having moments. It’s just not my life. Every time I think I’m going to sit back and enjoy myself, I can’t because it’s never going to stop.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I used to think the same way.”  
**Emma:** “It’s different. My magic has a price. The price of being the savior is… I don’t get a day off.”  
_(Her parents remain silent and contemplative just as Mr. Gold manages to force the vault door open with magic.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Shall we?” _(He heads inside.)_

 **Regina’s Vault. Interior.  
**_(The group descend the staircase to the vault hallway. Mary Margaret spots an unconscious Regina on the floor.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina!” _(She rushes over to her.)_  
**David:** “Pan’s gone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To everyone else upstairs:)_ “We’re clear down here!”  
_(Mr. Gold lifts the enchantment on Regina. She wakes up.)_  
**Regina:** “What? What happened?”  
**Emma:** “It’s Henry. Somehow Pan switched bodies with him.”  
**Regina:** _(Crestfallen:)_ “And I fell for it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We all did.”  
**Regina:** “I wanted to believe what he was saying so _badly_ I missed all the signs. I just wanted to believe he still needed me to be his mother.”  
**Henry/Pan:** _(Appearing at the foot of the steps:)_ “I still do."  
**Regina:** “Henry?” _(Henry embraces her.)_  
**David:** “So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?”  
_(Mr. Gold holds up a hand while using magic to sense anything missing from the vault. His hand stops at an open box.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please tell me you didn’t keep it down here.”  
**Regina:** “Where else would I keep it?”  
**Emma:** “What is it? What did Pan take?” 

_(The scene shifts to Pan, on the outskirts of town, unrolling a scroll with cursive script written on it.)_  
**Felix:** “A curse?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “No, Felix, _The_ curse. The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest and dropped them here.”  
**Felix:** “You broke me out of jail to tell me how everyone got to this town?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “I broke you out ‘cause this spell is gonna give us everything we always wanted.”  
_(The scene shifts to the vault.)_  
**Regina:** “Why would Pan even want the curse? I already cast it.”  
**Emma:** “And I broke it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t cast it again. And this time, without your parents’ true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it.”  
**David:** “I don’t understand. We’re already in this land.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?”  
_(The scenes shifts to Felix and Pan.)_  
**Pan/Henry:** “Everyone will forget who they are. Time will stand still. And Felix, we will be in charge.”  
**Felix:** “This whole place?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Yes, and when we’re done with it, it’s going to be the new Neverland." _(They both stare out at_ _Storybrooke_ _in the distance.)_

**The Well.  
**_(Pan, still inhabiting Henry’s body, approaches the wishing well with Felix. In his hand, he carries the Dark Curse scroll.)_  
**Felix:** “You never cease to amaze me, Peter. Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day. It’s impressive.”  
**Pan/Henry:** “She loves the boy. That makes her weak. _(They stop at the well’s opening:)_ This is it. This is where we’ll cast it. The ingredients?”  
**Felix:** _(Hands Pan a bag:)_ “When it’s done, will they all be dead?”  
**Pan/Henry:** _(Takes a bottle out:)_ “Worse. They’ll be slaves to this new land we’re making with no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering will be eternal.”  
_(Pan continues to set out various bottles of ingredients, and drops one into the well. As it hits the bottom, the water changes to a greenish hue.)_

 **Vault Exterior.**  
_(Belle, David, Emma, Henry, Hook, Mary Margaret, Neal, Regina and Tinker Bell are gathered outside the vault building with Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Another curse? It’s happening again?”  
**Emma:** “Gold, this curse, is it going to work like the last one?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The last one was created to service the Queen’s wishes. This will be done per Pan’s desires. I would count on something hellish.”  
**Regina:** “The curse was built to be unstoppable. There’s nothing that can be done.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, it _is_ possible to stop it.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “By using the scroll itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That’s you, Regina.”

**The Wishing Well.  
**_(Pan eyes one of the ingredient bottles.)_  
**Pan/Henry:** “What she did is child’s play compared to what I have in mind.”  
_(Drops the bottle into the well as the water glows green once more.)_  
**Felix:** “I knew you’d win. Peter Pan never fails.”  
_(Pan flashes him a smile. Another bottle goes into the well.)_

 **Outside The Vault.  
Regina:** “What do I have to do?” **  
Mr. Gold:** “You must destroy the scroll. Both yours and his curses shall be ended, but know this—there will be a price; a steep one.”  
**Regina:** “W-what do you suggest?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell. _(Regina gives him a confused look:)_ One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies.” **  
**

**The Wishing Well.  
Felix:** _(Looking from inside the well to Pan:)_ “Are we missing something?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Yes.”  
**Felix:** “What is it?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “The heart of the thing I love most.”  
**Felix:** “You mean your son’s heart? Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “No, uh, I never loved Rumple.”  
**Felix:** _(Perplexed:)_ “Well, then, whose heart do we need? Who do you love?”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Love can be many things, Felix. It doesn’t just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty; friendship. _(Felix’s expression shifts to fear:)_ Only one person has _always_ believed in Pan.”  
**Felix:** “That’s me.”  
**Pan/Henry:** “Don’t be afraid. Be flattered.”  
_(Pan moves to take out the heart.)_  
**Felix:** _(Yelling:)_ “No, no, no!”  
_(Pan reaches inside his chest as Felix gives a pained grunt. Pan tears out the glowing red heart and begins to squeeze it as Felix drops to the ground in anguish._ _Felix dies when the_ _heart is crushed to dust_ _and poured into_ _the well.)_ **  
  
****Outside The Vault.**  
**Henry/Pan:** “If I’m back in my own body, that means I’ll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Exactly right, Henry.”  
**Regina:** “Even _you_ aren’t powerful enough to cast such a spell.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, given the proper tool, I could be.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “The Black Fairy’s wand. One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence.”  
**David:** “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s hit the convent.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Can I come? I should pay my respects to Blue, after all.”   
_(David nods in agreement.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then it’s settled. The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell.”  
_(Everyone begins dispersing from the group. The Shadow looms above; having overheard everything. A moment later, it flies off.)_

 **The Wishing Well.  
** _(Pan finishes pulverizing the heart, and opens his palm to let the remaining dust fall into the well. He watches with satisfaction as a thick green smoke rapidly rises to the surface_ _.)_

**The Pawnshop.**  
_(Mary Margaret stares longingly at one of the unicorns on the baby mobile while touching it with her palm. Emma walks up to her. At the counter, Mr. Gold is consulting a spell book.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “This mobile hung above your crib. _(Emma looks confused:)_ Uh, um, it was _supposed_ to hang over your crib.”  
**Emma:** “I like the unicorns.”   
_(They both smile.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Neal told me your secret. What you said to him in Neverland to free him. _(As Emma starts to speak:)_ Giving you up when the curse hit was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “I know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Every time I look at you, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t had to.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I do the same thing with Henry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You were doing your best. You were giving him—”  
**Emma:** “His best chance. _(Sighs:)_ Yeah. But still, things would have been very different if I had kept him. We would have had a life together. A normal one. _(Belle, Henry and Regina walk in from the backroom to sit down:)_ Back in Boston or someplace else. But I guess all that was just not meant to be. _(Smiles at Mary Margaret, then walks over to Henry:)_ You doing okay, kid?”  
**Henry/Pan:** “Yeah. Just ready to be me again.” _(Emma nods.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Still looking at the spell book:)_ “Not much longer now, Henry. _(He turns a page:)_ Not much longer. _(Snaps the book shut:)_ Once we have the wand, all will be as it should.”

**Storybrooke** **. Convent.**  
_(In the convent, Mother Superior’s body is laid in an open casket as three of her fellow nuns are in mourning. David, Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell_ _approach_ _from behind.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help.”  
**Nun #1:** “With what?”  
**Neal:** “The Black Fairy’s wand is here. We need it.”  
**Nun #1:** _(Backing away slightly:)_ “We can never…”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Yeah, yeah. It’s a terrible thing, but what’s coming is worse. Where is it?”  
_(Before the nun can answer, a pounding noise comes from outside. They all turn to see something flying at high speed around the building windows.)_  
**David:** “What the hell was that?”  
**Hook:** “Pan’s shadow.”  
_(They see the Shadow on the other side of a stained glass window attempting to get in.)_  
**Nun #1:** “What does it want?”  
**Hook:** “The wand.”  
**David:** “Run, run, run!”  
_(The nuns flee from the room as the Shadow enters the convent.)_  
**David:** _(To Shadow:)_ “Get the hell out of here!”  
**Hook:** “Stay covered! Over there!”  
_(They run to hide behind the church pews.)_

 **Neverland. Past.**  
_(Hook and one of his crewman,_ _Smee_ _, are traversing through the island jungle.)_  
**Hook:** “Mr. Smee, you might want to pick up the pace. It would do our journey and your physique some good.”  
**Smee** **:** “Sorry, Captain. _(He stops walking and hears a brief rustle in the bush. He turns to look, but nothing is there:)_ It’s just this place gives me the creeps. _(Resumes walking and doesn’t see the watching eyes poking out from the bush. To Hook:)_ Don’t you think we should head back to the ship?”  
**Hook:** “Not until I’ve found a way off this accursed island. We’ve dawdled here for too long. Now that I know there’s a dagger to end the Dark One, we must return to our land. My purpose is renewed.” _(He walks off.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Why can’t your purpose be back at the ship where it’s safe?”   
_(As Smee moves to follow, someone knocks him out.)_  
**Hook:** _(Turns around:)_ “Smee?”   
_(Suddenly, a knife is held to his throat by Tinker Bell while she grabs hold of his hair.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Aren’t you a little old to be a Lost Boy?”  
**Hook:** “I’m not part of Pan’s brigade and I can assure you I am anything but a boy.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Who are you, and why are you here?”  
**Hook:** “I’m the captain of the Jolly Roger and I’m here— _(He winces as Tinker Bell tugs harder at his hair:)_ —looking for some magic to help me make my way back home to my land. You don’t have any, do you? Magic?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Fresh out.”   
_(Hook wriggles free.)_  
**Hook:** “I don’t buy that for a second. _(He forces her back a few steps:)_ If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are a fairy.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “And if I didn’t know any better— _(Glances down at his attire:)_ —I’d say you’re a pirate.”  
**Hook:** “Guilty. So tell me, fairy, can you help me?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Help you? _(She presses the blade to his throat and drags it along his skin:)_ Aren’t you worried about me slitting your throat?”  
**Hook:** _(Sets down his lantern on a rock and moves his face closer to hers:)_ “Well, that’s not the fairy way. You should be helping me find my ‘happy ending’ or something else equally as _precious_.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I _was_ a fairy. A long time ago. But then my wings were taken away. As for your ‘happy ending’, you’re on your own. _(Pulls out another weapon when she sees Hook take something out of his pocket:)_ Watch it!”  
**Hook:** _(Grins:)_ “It’s not a weapon. _(Pulls out a bottle:)_ In the traditional sense. _(He uncaps the top and offers it to her:)_ Rum?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “What’s so important back home?” _(Takes a sip.)_  
**Hook:** “The Dark One murdered the woman I love. _(Takes bottle back:)_ And I intend to make him suffer for it.” _(Drinks.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “And killing him is your ‘happy ending’? Even by doing so, you could end your own existence.”  
**Hook:** “I’d risk my life for two things; love and revenge. I lost the first, and if I die for my vengeance, then that’s enough satisfaction for me.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Convent.**  
**David:** “So all we have to do is light the candle, right? That’s how you trapped it in Neverland?”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. This time I say we get rid of it for good.”  
**Hook:** “I’ll draw it’s ire.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You sure you want to do this?”  
**Hook:** “If it’s the only way to prevent this bloody curse from obliterating us all, then it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I thought you’d only risk your life for love or revenge.”  
**Hook:** “And one other important thing—me. _(Climbs out from behind the pew. To Shadow:)_ Hey! _(Hook ducks as the Shadow lunges down at him. He flashes a smirk:)_ That the best you got?”   
_(The Shadow roughly knocks him off his feet; sending Hook sprawling onto the ground. David rushes to pull him back behind the pew.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Can you trap it?”  
**David:** “No, it’s too high. We gotta get closer.”  
**Neal:** “And I can’t fly up there. _(In realization:)_ Tink.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “If you didn’t notice, I don’t have my wings.”  
**Neal:** “Use pixie dust.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “It doesn’t work.”  
**David:** “Tink, you made it work once. You can do it again.”  
_(Tinker Bell slides out of the pew and uncaps the vial of pixie dust. It begins glowing green. She closes her eyes in concentration and the dust begins working for her. Neal hands her the coconut halves. She lights a flame on the candle and flies into the air to entrap the Shadow inside. Once the lid is placed on, she comes back down to dump the coconut halves into an open fire, destroying it.)_  
**Hook:** _(To Tinkerbell:)_ “Look who’s still a fairy.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Look who’s still a pirate. You all right?”  
**Hook:** “Well, I lost the hand once. It’s nothing.”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Unseen:)_ “Well done, Green.”  
_(Everyone looks back to see Mother Superior; restored to life.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** _(In surprise:)_ “Blue. You were…”  
**Mother Superior:** “Gone. I know. But when you killed the Shadow, mine was returned and I was revived. Thank you. You finally believed in yourself, Green. Tinker Bell. Welcome back.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I’m a fairy again? Even after I disobeyed all your rules?”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Laughs:)_ “I may have been overly strict. You deserved your wings, Tinker Bell. And you have earned them back many times over.”  
**Tinker Bell:** _(Tearfully:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Mother Superior:** “As for the Black Fairy’s wand… _(She materializes it in her hand and holds it out to them:)_ Go, save us all.”   
_(Hands the wand to Neal, who departs from the convent with David and Hook_ _.)_

**The Pawnshop.**  
_(Emma and Regina are sitting with Henry when they turn to see David, Hook and Neal arrive.)_  
**David:** “She’s back. The Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand.”  
**Emma:** _(To Mr. Gold:)_ “Do we need anything else?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Only one more item.”   
_(Opens a cabinet to take out a bracelet.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “This is one of the only useful things that I managed to pilfer from Tamara before she left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless.”  
**Regina:** _(Disdainfully, glancing at Hook:)_ “I haven’t forgotten about all that, by the way.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let me see your wrist, Henry. _(He cuffs it on Pan’s arm:)_ I want to make sure when my dear old Dad awakes that he is weakened. This will lock his powers.”  
**Henry/Pan:** “So what happens now?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep and when you awake, you’re back in your own body.”  
**Regina:** _(To Henry:)_ “Then you hang onto that scroll and come find us as fast as you can.”  
_(Neal hands the wand to Mr. Gold.)_  
**Henry/Pan:** _(Sighs:)_ “When I gave my heart to Pan. I thought I was being a hero. I’m sorry.”  
**David:** “You’re not the one who needs to be sorry. Pan does.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s time. _(Henry lies down on a cot:)_ Keep your eye on the wand.” _(Henry closes his eyes as Mr. Gold casts the spell. Pan’s body begins convulsing.)_  
**Emma:** “What’s happening?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Henry’s spirit is leaving Pan’s body.”  
_(The shaking continues and gradually subsides.)_  
**Regina:** “It worked.”  
**Emma:** “Let’s go find our son.”  
_(Everyone begins leaving the shop. Belle and Neal follow suit. The pair stop when they notice Mr. Gold is not budging from his spot.)_  
**Belle:** _(To Mr. Gold:)_ “You’re not coming?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no. I think not. My father and I have, uh… some unfinished family business.”  
_(Belle leaves him to it. Neal lingers for a beat longer and stares silently at Mr. Gold before leaving_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Past. October 2011.**  
_(On the school playgrounds, Henry looks at a family tree assignment he was supposed to complete. It is not filled in. He tucks it into a folder and slides it under his open lunch box. Mary Margaret walks up to him.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry? You didn’t turn in your homework again. Is there a problem? _(Henry does not answer, so she sits down beside him:)_ Oh, Henry. Things really will change if you just believe it. _(He closes his lunch box:)_ Life is unpredictable.”  
**Henry:** “Is _your_ life unpredictable? Because it seems to me like everything is pretty much the same around here. Except me. My birth mom didn’t love me. Regina says she does, but she doesn’t. I-I don’t belong here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You do belong here, Henry. You are loved. _(Her expression perks up as she comes up with an idea:)_ I wanna show you something. _(She reaches for something in her bag:)_ This morning, I was cleaning out my bedroom closet. Like I’ve done every week, thousands of times, and do you know what happened? I found something. Something I’ve never noticed before. _(She pulls out a large book, entitled in golden letters as Once Upon a Time, and places it down in front of Henry:)_ It was just there. Like magic.”  
**Henry:** “That’s not possible.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, of course not. _(Henry begins opening the book:)_ But it happened. This book somehow arrived. _(Henry turns to a page with a drawing of an older man and young boy:)_ Was it given to me? Did I forget about it? I don’t know, but there it was. And do you know what I saw when I looked inside? _(Henry looks at her expectantly:)_ Hope.”  
**Henry:** _(Glances down at the book:)_ “Looks like fairy tales to me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And what exactly do you think fairy tales are? They are a reminder that our lives will get better if we just hold onto hope. Your happy ending may not be what you expect, but that is what will make it so special.”  
**Henry:** “Can… can I borrow this?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You can have it.”  
**Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Really?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing. Think you could use it. _(She gets up and pats him on the shoulder.)_ I’ll see you in class.” _(She departs.)_  
**Henry:** _(Flips to another page of a princess and her prince:)_ “Ms. Blanchard.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes?”  
_(He looks up and is stunned to see her dressed as the same princess in the book. A moment later, she appears as normal.)_  
**Henry:** “Thank you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re very welcome.” _(She continues walking away.)_  
**Henry:** _(Flips to a page of a princess and prince with an infant child:)_ “Emma.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Belle, David, Hook, Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret and Neal are following Granny on the streets as she sniffs out Henry’s location.)  
_**Granny:** “I’ve got a scent. He’s nearby.”  
**Emma:** “The tower?”  
_(All approach the clock tower building as Henry, now back in his original body, runs out from the library.)_  
**Henry:** “It’s me, it’s me! It worked! _(He rushes to hug both Emma and Regina:)_ Mom, mom… I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me.”  
**Regina:** “But we didn’t see _you_.”  
**Emma:** “He’s got it. _(She takes the scroll from Henry and hands it to Regina:)_ It’s up to you now. _(When she gives it to Regina, a burst of purple light comes from the scroll and the mayor passes out, falling to the ground.)_ Regina! _(All converge around Regina in concern:)_ Regina!”

**The Pawnshop.**  
_(Pan regains consciousness in his own body as Mr. Gold stands watch nearby.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To Pan:)_ “Hello, Papa.”  
**Pan:** _(Still lying down:)_ “Thought you’d kill me in my sleep, laddie. _(He sits up:)_ I guess you changed your— _(Notices the bracelet on his wrist:)_ Oh, wait. I see. _(Scoffs:)_ You’ve taken away my magic. That’s why it’s so easy for you to strut around and pose now, isn’t it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to see me and think about what you’ve done.”  
**Pan:** _(Grins:)_ “Of course. To look at my son here at the end and really see him and think about what might’ve been. Is _that_ what you want? Because I do. I remember looking at you… the littlest babe. Helpless and all mine. Those big, big eyes full of tears… pulling at me… pulling away my name, my money, my time. Pulling away any hope of making my life into something better for myself. _(Vehemently:)_ This pink, naked, squirming little larva that wanted to eat my dreams alive and never stop! How old are you now? A couple hundred? Can’t I be free of you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, you will be. _(Picks up a sword:)_ In death.”  
**Pan:** “Then, one last lesson, son. Never make a cage you can’t get out of. _(Rips off the bracelet from his wrist as Mr. Gold looks shocked:)_ I made this cuff, you know. Doesn’t work on me. But on you… _(He materializes it onto Mr. Gold’s arm:)_ Down, boy. _(Magically flings Mr. Gold backwards into a shelf:)_ Let’s see how you do without magic.”  
_(Mr. Gold crawls towards the fallen sword, but Pan kicks him away from it.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Frantically:)_ “I’ve come too far for this. For them.”  
**Pan:** “For your son? No. It’s too late. Soon, that fine green smoke will fill their lungs and fog their brains. Not like the rest of this town. I’m not just going to take their memories. No. Because of their special meaning to you, I’m going to take their lives. And you won’t do a thing to stop me. Do you know why? Because without magic, you are right back to where you started. The village coward.” _(Pan leaves the shop. In fear, Mr. Gold attempts to pull off the cuff, to no avail.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(In his castle,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is lighting a candle in_ _honor_ _of_ _Baelfire’s_ _birthday.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Too many years to count, Bae. But I’ve counted every one.”  
_(He blows out the separate wick used to light the candle. From behind, Belle tip toes in with a small basket of flowers when he notices her presence.)_  
**Belle:** “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were in here.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Go away.”  
**Belle:** “I’ll just put these flowers down.” _(Approaches table.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Go _away_.” _(Douses the candle light with his fingers.)_  
**Belle:** _(Notices a shawl on the table:)_ “I’m, uh, so sorry. It was a remembrance, wasn’t it? How old would he be?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, he’s not dead. He’s just lost.”  
**Belle:** “Lost?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Touches the shawl:)_ “Today is his birthday. I should be with him… celebrating. We had a chance to be happy together, but I was afraid.”  
**Belle:** “Maybe it’s not too late.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I hope not. _(Moves away from table:)_ No, my ending shall not be a happy one _._ ” _  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Pawnshop.  
** _(Mr. Gold is still struggling to tear off the cuff, which is completely ineffective. Desperate, he eyes the sword and picks it up.)_

**Main Street.**  
_(On the streets, Emma tries to shake Regina awake.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina!”  
**Regina:** _(Awakens:)_ “Emma.” _(She gets up.)_  
**Emma:** “What happened? You okay?”  
**Regina:** _(In a pensive, distracted tone:)_ “Yes, I’m fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is it? What happened when you touched it?”  
**Regina:** “I saw what needed to be done.”  
**Henry:** “Mom, are you going to be okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Places a hand under Henry’s chin:)_ “The important thing is you will be.”  
_(Henry grabs her hand in reassurance. Suddenly, the scroll disappears from Regina’s palm.)_  
**Pan:** “No, he won’t.”   
_(He walks up to the group. They all back away, stunned.)_  
**Hook:** “He has the—”   
_(He is cut off as Pan binds everyone in place with a freezing spell.)_  
**Pan:** _(Holds up scroll:)_ “Curse? That I do.”

 **The Pawnshop.  
** _(Mr. Gold pulls up his sleeve to unveil his cuffed wrist. He takes the sword; contemplating using it to cut off his arm and be free of the bracelet_ _.)_

**Main Street.**  
_(On the streets, Pan stands before the frozen group.)_  
**Pan:** “Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn’t I? I think I’ll start with these two. _(Walks over to Belle and Neal:)_ Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first. _(Shifts his gaze between both of them:)_ No, it isn’t. _(Points to Neal:)_ You. You first.”  
_(From behind, Mr. Gold clamps a hand on Pan’s left shoulder and tugs him away from Belle and Neal.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Stay away from them.”  
**Pan:** “How about this? The worm has teeth. _(In a mocking tone:)_ You’re here to protect your ‘loved ones’.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not gonna let you touch either one of them.”  
**Pan:** “Oh, I’d like to see that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price. A price I’m finally willing to pay. _(Looks to Neal:)_ I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness. _(Pan openly laughs at his words:)_ And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that.”  
**Pan:** “Pretty, pretty words.”

**Mr. Gold:** _(To Neal:)_ “I love you, Bae. _(Looks to Belle:)_ And I love you, Belle, you made me stronger.”  
**Pan:** “Stronger, yes. But still no magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, but I don’t need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there’s one thing you’re forgetting.”  
**Pan:** “And what’s _that_?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Triumphantly:)_ “So have I. I sent it away with something to hide.”   
_(He raises his hand into the air; summoning his shadow back with the dagger. As Mr. Gold takes hold of the dagger, the shadow goes back into him. Then, he forcibly holds Pan against himself.)_  
**Pan:** _(Struggling to get free:)_ “What are you doing?!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die. And now… now, I am ready. _(He stabs Pan in the back with the blade, but also impales himself with it in the process. Pan screams in pain while Mr. Gold remains silent. A cloud of black smoke covers Pan, who disappears. As the smoke dissipates, Malcolm appears in his place:)_ Hello, Papa.”  
**Malcolm:** “Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over. _(Smiles:)_ We can have a happy ending.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, but I’m a villain. And villains don’t get happy endings.”  
_(He twists the dagger to embed deeper into both their wounds. Malcolm gasps in agony. A golden light peeks out from the blade and begins to shine even brighter. As Malcolm stops resisting the inevitable, Mr. Gold places a kiss on his cheek. The light engulfs them as they both disappear out of existence. The remaining scroll drops to the floor while the freezing spell on the group wears off. All are visibly in shock over the unexpected turn of events. Belle collapses on the ground in a fit of grief_ _.)_

**Belle:** “No… Rumple! He’s-he’s gone!”  
_(Regina slowly kneels to pick up the scroll.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina? Are you okay?”  
**Regina:** “I’m fine.” _(Stands back up.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Neal:)_ “I’m so sorry.”  
_(Belle quivers as a tear slides down her cheek.)_  
**Neal:** “My father did what he had to do. He saved us. Regina, don’t let him die for nothing. _(Regina doesn’t respond:)_ Regina?”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Hook:** “We’re here for a reason, love. Pan.”  
**Regina:** “He’s dead.”  
**Hook:** “His curse remains. Can you stop it, or shall we all be preparing our souls ‘cause mine is gonna take some time.”  
( _Leroy, in a panic, runs up to the group pointing in the direction the curse is approaching from.)_  
**Leroy:** “It’s here!! The curse, it’s here! It’s coming from all sides! There’s no escape.”  
_(Neal hugs a worried looking Henry.)_  
**David:** “It’s not too late. We can still stop it, right? Regina?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. Yes.”  
**Emma:** “W-what’s the price? Gold said there is a price. What is our price?”  
**Regina:** _(Turns around to face the group:)_ “It’s not _our_ price. It’s mine.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Regina:** “It’s what I felt when I… first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns to look at Henry, who moves forward to stand beside her. To Regina:)_ “Henry?”

**Regina:** “I can never see him again. I have _no_ choice. I have to undo what I started.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(In realization:)_ “The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?”  
**Regina:** “That _created_ Storybrooke. It doesn’t belong here, and neither do any of us.”  
**David:** “Breaking the curse destroys the town.”  
**Regina:** “It will wink out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning.”  
**Emma:** “We’ll go back to the Enchanted Forest?”  
**Regina:** “All of _us_. Except Henry. He will stay here because… he was born here.”  
**Emma:** “Alone?”  
**Regina:** “No, you will take him. Because you’re the savior. And you were destined to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it.”  
**Emma:** “I-I don’t want to. We’ll both go back with everyone.”  
**Regina:** “That’s not an option. _I_ can’t be with him. If I don’t pay the price, none of this will work.”  
_(The curse’s thunder sounds near in the distance.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, you have to go.”  
**Emma:** “I just found you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And now it’s time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his.”  
**Emma:** “No. N-no. I’m-I’m not… done. I’m the savior, right? I’m supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That’s what Henry always said.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Smiles:)_ “Happy endings aren’t always what we think they will be. Look around you. You’ve touched the lives of everyone here.”  
**Emma:** “But we’re a family.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, and we _always_ will be. You gave us that.”  
**David:** “You and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s time to believe in yourself, Emma. There’s time for you to find hope.”  
**Regina:** _(To Emma:)_ “I’ve known you for some time and I know that all you wanted since you first came here was for Henry to be happy. And he can be, with you. _(Voice breaking:)_ That’s a price I will live with. _(Emma starts to protest:)_ We have no choice. You have to go.”  
**Emma:** _(Reluctantly, still shocked:)_ “Okay.”

**Phoenix, Arizona. Past.  
**_(It is eleven years ago. On a bed, at exactly eight-fifteen, Emma is giving birth.)_  
**Doctor:** _(To Emma:)_ “Okay, now, big push, big push!”  
**Emma:** _(Pushing in_ _labor_ _:)_ “Aaaaaaah!”  
_(The lights flicker and go out as she collapses on the bed in a sweaty mess.)_  
**Doctor:** _(Wrapping the_ _newborn_ _in a blanket:)_ “Great. Here we go. Good, that’s good. Beautiful. _(Cradles infant in his arms:)_ It’s a boy, Emma. _(She refuses to look at the baby, and turns away:)_ Emma? _(Emma shakes her head. A nurse approaches the doctor to whisper something to him:)_ Oh. Emma, just so you know, you _can_ change your mind.”  
**Emma:** _(Hoarsely:)_ “No. I can’t be a mother.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Everyone is gathered at the town line where Emma’s yellow bug is parked. Archie, the dwarves, Mother Superior and Tinker Bell have joined them as well. Emma speaks to both Archie and Belle, and then makes her way over to David and Mary Margaret. She throws herself into their embrace as does Henry. The boy pulls away to say goodbye to Regina.)_  
**Henry:** “This isn’t fair. It’s all my fault.”  
**Regina:** “What do you mean?”  
**Henry:** “If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would have ever happened. I thought I was alone. I-I thought you didn’t love me. But I was wrong.”  
**Regina:** “Henry. I was wrong too. It wasn’t your fault, it’s mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance and I’m- I’m a villain. You heard Mr. Gold. Villains don’t get happy endings.”  
**Henry:** “You’re not a villain. You’re my mom.” _(He hugs Regina.)_  
_(Emma moves from her parents to Neal.)_  
**Emma:** “Neal. I’m sorry.”  
**Neal:** “Don’t be. You’ve gotta get our boy the hell outta here.”  
**Emma:** “And you have to go back _there_.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. _(Emma embraces him, and he pulls away a moment later:)_ Hey, this isn’t over. I’ll see both of you again.“

_(Emma walks towards her car, but is stopped by Hook.)_  
**Hook:** _(Jokingly:)_ “That’s quite a vessel you captain there, Swan. _(She gives him a sad smile:)_ There’s not a day that won’t go by that I won’t think of you.”  
**Emma:** “Be good.”   
_(He smiles and nods.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma. There’s something I haven’t told you.”  
**Emma:** _(Softly:)_ “Have you figured a way out of this?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories. It’s just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won’t ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories. Now we’ll go back to being just stories again.”  
**Emma:** “What will happen to us?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know.”  
**Emma:** “Doesn’t sound like much of a happy ending.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It’s not. But I can give you one.”  
**Emma:** “You can preserve our memories?”  
**Regina:** “No, I can… do what I did to everyone else in this town. And give you new ones.”  
**Emma:** “You cursed them and they were miserable.”  
**Regina:** “They didn’t have to be. _(Grasps Emma’s hands:)_ My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and— _(She turns to look at Henry. He comes to her side:)_ —Henry. You’ll have never given him up. _(Tearfully:)_ You’ll have always been together.”  
**Emma:** “You would do that?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “When I stop Pan’s curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted.”  
**Emma:** “But it won’t be real.”  
**Regina:** “Well, your past won’t. But your future will. Now go. There isn’t much time left. The curse will be here any minute.”   
_(Henry gives her one last hug. She kisses him on the forehead. Mary Margaret approaches a tearful Emma with a smile and plants a kiss on her temple. As she steps backwards, Emma looks to Regina not knowing what to say.)_

**Emma:** _(Glancing at Henry:)_ “Sorry about this, kid.” _  
(Realising she won’t get another chance, Emma pulls Regina toward her and kisses her deeply. The older woman returns the kiss as tears stream down both their faces. As they part, the curse is rapidly surging towards the group and, wordlessly, Emma and Henry walk towards the car and get in. Regina tears off a piece of the Dark Curse scroll as it glows purple. She crumples it into a ball and generates it into magic in both her hands to strike the massive cloud of green smoke as a counter effect. Emma begins driving out of town when both the green and purple smoke mingle and engulf all the townspeople. Once they cross outside of town, the line on the ground is no longer visible. Henry looks back as the town disappears. Emma glances down at him briefly. Meanwhile, the curse is spreading through the remaining parts of town. It reaches Henry’s old room while the storybook is swallowed up, too. Both Emma and Henry’s memories change.)  
_

**Phoenix, Arizona. Past.  
**_(It is eleven years ago, though Emma’s recollection changes due to Regina’s alteration. It is shortly after Emma has given birth.)  
_**Doctor:** “Emma, just so you know, you _can_ change your mind.”  
_(Emma still refuses to look at the infant, but suddenly, her expression changes.)_  
**Emma:** “Wait. _(Looking up:)_ Let me hold him.”  
_(The doctor brings him over and lays the child in her arms. Emma happily looks down at her son, and touches one of his tiny hands. She laughs.)_


	32. Witch Hunt

**New York City. Present. One Year Later.**  
_(The alarm clock chirps at eight-fifteen a.m. Emma reaches over to turn it off as ‘Charley’s Girl’ by Lou Reed begins playing in the background. For breakfast, Emma makes scrambled eggs for herself and Henry as he waters plants in their apartment. She sets down two plates of pancakes with the eggs as well as matching cups of hot chocolate for both of them.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, you forgot something.”  
**Emma:** “Right, cinnamon.”   
_(Grabs the sprinkler and gives it to Henry, who pours cinnamon on his hot chocolate. They clink their cups together before drinking. Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door.)_  
**Henry:** “Someone coming over?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
_(The knocking resumes as a loud pounding.)_  
**Emma:** _(Gets up to check:)_ “Henry, wait here."  
_(As Emma heads to the door, she turns off the music player. Upon opening the door, she sees someone dressed in pirate clothes.)  
_**Hook:** __(Smiles:)_ _ “Swan. At last—” __(He tries to enter into the apartment.)_  
_**Emma:** _(Blocks him with her hand:)_ "Woah, do I know you?”  
**Hook:** “Look, I need your help. Something’s happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble.”  
**Emma:** “My family’s right here. Who are you?”  
**Hook:** “An old friend. Look, I know you can’t remember me, but… I can make you.” _(He plants a kiss on her lips.)_  
**Emma:** _(She kicks him in the groin and shoves him back:)_ “What the hell are you doing?"  
**Hook:** _(Grunting in pain:)_ “A long-shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did.”  
**Emma:**  “All you’re gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops.”  
**Hook:** “Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to remem—”  
_(She shuts the door in his face.)_  
**Henry:** “Who was that?”  
**Emma:** “No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on, let’s eat.” _(Walks back to the table.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago.**  
_(Prince Phillip rides through the woods. Aurora prepares a picnic.)_  
**Aurora:** “You’re late.”  
**Prince Phillip:** “I came as quickly as I could.”  
**Aurora:** “I’m hungry and I miss you.” _(Phillip embraces her. They kiss.)_  
**Prince Phillip:** _(Looking at Aurora’s belly, gently stroking it:)_ “You’re always hungry now.”  
**Aurora:** “And cranky. I’m sorry. I know, there are royal responsibilities.”  
**Prince Phillip:** “None that match my responsibilities to you. Our family. I’m the one who should be sorry.”  
_(In the distance, thunder and rumbling can be heard. Purple clouds rise.)_  
**Aurora:** _(Looking up to the sky:)_ “What is that? Is it a storm?”  
_(Their horses flee the scene in panic. Lightning hits the ground.)_  
**Prince Phillip:** “That’s not a storm. It’s magic. Come. We need to get you to safety. Now. _(They turn to run. With one final rumbling, the purple clouds disappear:)_ Are you alright?”  
**Aurora:** “Yeah, I think so. What was that?”  
**Prince Phillip:** “I don’t know.”  
_(They turn around and face a group of former_ _Storybrooke_ _residents: Snow White, Prince Charming, the Dwarves, the Evil Queen, Neal Cassidy, Granny, Red Riding Hood, Hook and Belle.)_    
**Aurora:** _(Surprised:)_ “Snow? What happened?”  
**Snow White:** “We’re back.”

 **Land Without Magic. Present Day. New York City. Restaurant ‘** **Ostria** **’.**  
_(Emma Swan enters. A man awaits her.)_  
**Walsh:** “Hey.”  
**Emma:** “Sorry, I’m late.”   
_(Walsh stands up and embraces Emma.)_    
**Walsh:** “I guess that means you caught the guy.”  
**Emma:** “So optimistic. I like it.”  
**Walsh:** “If you hadn’t you’d have cancelled.”  
**Emma:** “You know me too well.”  
**Walsh:** “Emma Swan always gets her man.”   
_(A waiter serves a glass of wine.)_  
**Emma:** “And apparently my drink. Thank you.”  
**Walsh:**  “Thank _you_. How did Henry’s volcano do at the science fair?”  
**Emma:** “It was Pompeii all over again. Thanks for your help.”   
_(They clink glasses.)_  
**Walsh:** “Come on. All I did was convince him not to use real lava.”  
**Emma:** “His teachers did appreciate that. Let’s eat. I’m starving.”  
**Walsh:** “Let’s do it. _(The scene changes to both of them enjoying a meal:)_ Are you happy? With your food - are you happy?”  
**Emma:** “Beyond happy.”  
**Walsh:** “I’ll be right back.” _(Standing up.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay. _(A waiter takes the plate away:)_ Thanks. _(Emma’s cell phone beeps:)_ Hang on, I’ll just finish one quick work thing. _(Hook sits down opposite to Emma:)_ You!”  
**Hook:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I can explain.”  
**Emma:** _(Angry:)_ “You are a stalker!”  
**Hook:** “Don’t scream. Just hear me out. I don’t do this very often. So treasure it, love. I’ve come to apologize.”  
**Emma:** “For trying to kiss me?”  
**Hook:** “I was simply trying to jog your memory.”  
**Emma:** “It’s time for you to go. Now.”  
**Hook:** “Emma, your parents are in great danger.”  
**Emma:** “You really have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
**Hook:** “Cause you think you’re an orphan? Because that’s haunted you your whole life? I’m here to tell you everything you believed is wrong.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know me.”  
**Hook:** “Alas, I know you better than you know yourself. I have proof. Take a gander. _(He hands Emma a small piece of paper:)_ Here’s an address. If you wanna know who you really are, who your _parents_ are, go there.”  
**Emma:** “Leave. Now.”  
**Hook:** “You’ve been there before. A year ago. You just don’t remember.”  
**Emma:** “A year ago I was in Boston. Till a fire destroyed my apartment and I moved to New York to have a fresh start with my son.”  
**Hook:** “Regina really did really a number on you.”  
**Emma:** “You’re a crazy person. Or a liar. Or both.”  
**Hook:** “I prefer dashing rapscallion. Scoundrel?”  
**Emma:** “Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face.”  
**Hook:** “You really don’t believe me? _(He leans a bit closer:)_ Try using your superpower. Yep, I know about that. Use it. See that I’m telling the truth.”  
**Emma:** “Just because you believe something is true, does not make it real.”  
**Hook:** “Maybe. Maybe not. I know you, Swan. You sense something’s off. Go to that address. Take a chance. Then you’ll want to talk. When you do, I’ll be in Central Park. By the entrance of the zoo. Don’t do it for me. Or you. Do it for your family. They need your help.” _(Hook leaves.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago.**  
_(Aurora and Prince Phillip welcome the new arrivals.)_  
**Snow White:** “How’ve things been since we left? The Ogres?”  
**Aurora:** “Defeated. We’re restoring our kingdom and our lives.”  
**Snow White:** _(Nods:)_ “And congratulations.”  
**Aurora:** _(Smiling:)_ “Is it that obvious?”  
**Snow White:** “You are glowing.”  
**Regina:** “Ugh. Why is she pregnant and I’m the one who’s sick?”  
**Prince Phillip:** “We have much to celebrate. And know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything, we’re at your service.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Thank you, but all we need is horses. We have our own kingdom. Our own castle.”  
**Snow White:** _(Resting a hand on Charming’s shoulder:)_ “Our castle was destroyed in the curse.”  
**Hook:** _(To Regina:)_ “Well played, your Majesty. You laid waste to everything.”  
**Aurora:** “Not everything. Her castle still stands.”  
**Regina:** “Of course it does. I protected it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, technically, the castle doesn’t belong to her. It was Snow’s before she took it.”  
**Regina:** “Well, to be fair, I married into it.”  
**Snow White:** “That you did. And now, we’re taking it back. _(Smiling she takes a step towards Regina:)_ And you are coming with us.”  
**Regina:** “You can’t be serious.”  
**Snow White:** “Regina, everyone out there is scared and confused. They need hope. What better way to do that then to return united? You’re coming with us. I know you don’t like it. You’ll learn to. For our good. For yours.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(To Phillip and Aurora:)_ “Thank you again for your hospitality. We should begin preparations.”  
**Prince Phillip:** “Good luck to all of you.”   
_(Prince Charming, The Evil Queen, Hook and Snow White walk away.)_  
**Aurora:** _(Worried:)_ “You know we can’t pretend this didn’t happen. They’ve returned. We have to tell her.”  
**Prince Phillip:** “Aurora, we can’t. You know what’ll happen to them. What she’ll do.”  
**Aurora:** “We both know if she ever found out we hid this, she would take it out on our child. We have no choice. She has to know. We have to trust that they can take care of themselves. It’s not up to us to save them.”

**Land Without Magic. Present Day. New York City. Restaurant ‘** **Ostria** **’.**  
_(Walsh returns and sits down again. He notices Emma reading Hook’s note.)_  
**Walsh:** “Hey. What’s that?”  
**Emma:** _(Pockets the paper:)_ “Nothing.”   
_(A waiter serves Emma a dessert.)_  
**Walsh:** “Hope you’re still hungry.”  
**Emma:** “Walsh, I couldn’t eat another bite.”  
**Walsh:** “You remember our first date? You were being you. _(Chuckles:)_ So I couldn’t swing a dinner. I brought you here for lunch, which didn’t stop you from ordering an ice-cream sundae, which wasn’t on the menu. I bribed the chef. They made one up.”  
**Emma:** “I remember. I was nervous. Now I’m full.”  
**Walsh:** “Will you at least look at it? _(He turns the sundae around so that Emma can see an engagement ring placed on the plate:)_ Emma, I don’t want to freak you out, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I love you. I love Henry. I love our lives together and I wanna have a future together. _(He kneels down, taking Emma’s hand:)_ Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

 **Land Without Magic. Present Day. New York City.**  
_(Emma leaves the restaurant. Walsh catches up with her.)_  
**Walsh:** “I thought the worst thing that could happen was you’d say _no_ but I never thought you’d walk out on the bill.”  
**Emma:** “Walsh.”  
**Walsh:** “No, no, no. I was gonna pay. It was- I’m kidding.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry. This wasn’t- You just took me by surprise. That’s all. A lot of things took me by surprise tonight.”  
**Walsh:** “Look, surprise was kind of part of the plan but I can see now it was not a great plan. So-”  
**Emma:** “Doesn’t it all just seem a little fast to you? I mean, we’ve only been together eight months. I’ve had leftovers in my fridge for longer than that.”  
**Walsh:** “I know. I threw them out. Might have saved your life.”  
**Emma:** “How do you… we… know that this is right?”  
**Walsh:** “Emma, speaking for myself, I’ve known this was right since the moment you walked into my furniture shop. Why do you think your order was ready two weeks early?”  
**Emma:** “Your commitment to excellence?”  
**Walsh:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I couldn’t wait to ask you out. It seemed the most non-stalkery way to speed things up.”  
**Emma:** “I love that end table.”  
**Walsh:** “That’s a start.”   
**Emma:** “I do love you. You know that, right?”  
**Walsh:** “Yeah, I do. And I love you.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not good at fast.”  
**Walsh:** “I know. I knew who I was proposing to. I knew you would say this is too fast and that’s why we don’t have to get married anytime soon. We can wait a year. Or more. Look, I don’t care if we don’t get married until we’re 65 years old and Henry already has kids. Okay? All I know is that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”  
**Emma:** “Can I have some time to think?”  
**Walsh:** “Take as much time as you need. I will be here when you’re ready.”

 **Emma’s Apartment.**  
_(Emma enters and walks into the living room. Henry plays video games.)_  
**Emma:** “Mrs. Cuse said you were quiet tonight.”  
**Henry:** “Not quiet. Concentrating. I’ve finally reached level 23.”  
**Emma:** “Do you mind if a fifth-level wizard joins you?”  
**Henry:** “At level 23? Good luck with that. _(Emma sits and joins the game:)_ So what did you say? To Walsh?”  
**Emma:** “You knew? How?”  
**Henry:** “Come on, Mom. First date restaurant. A special night out. Writing was on the wall.”  
**Emma:** “Technically, the writing was in the dessert.”  
**Henry:** “So, what did you say? _(Emma remains silent:)_ Poor guy.”  
**Emma:** “I didn’t say _no_.”  
**Henry:** “If you didn’t say _yes_ , I stand by my _poor guy_ assessment.”  
**Emma:** “I just need some time to think about it. I mean, it’s like a big step, kid. We’ve got a good thing going here, just the two of us.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, and we’d still have a good thing if it was just the three of us.”  
**Emma:** “You think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?”  
**Henry:** “He’s okay. _(Henry pauses the game and turns around to face Emma:)_ Mom, not every guy is like my dad. Not every guy is just gonna leave you.”  
**Emma:** “He didn’t just leave. He set me up to take the fall for his crime and left me in jail. He doesn’t even know you exist. He doesn’t deserve to.”   
**Henry:** “This guy is not that guy. He wants to be with you. Us. He wants us to be his home. And anyways, I know you like him.”  
**Emma:** “How?”  
**Henry:** “Cause he’s the first guy you’ve dated I’ve ever met.”   
_(Henry resumes the game.)_  
**Emma:** “When did you get so wise?”  
**Henry:** “Somewhere after Level 16 when I became a knight.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past, One Year Ago.**  
_(Travel preparations are under way.)_  
**Sneezy:** “Grumpy, look at us. We’re back to normal.”  
**Happy:** “We’re handsome again.”   
_(Jiminy Cricket lands on_ _Grumpy’s_ _shoulder.)_  
**Grumpy:** “Hey Jiminy, is that you? _(Jiminy chirps affirmative:)_ Where have you been? _(Jiminy chirps again:)_ Really? No kidding? _(Jiminy chirps:)_ Okay. Okay. _(To Prince Charming:)_ Hey, Your Highness. According to Jiminy, fifty more Storybrooke folk landed not two miles from here. They’re popping back all over the place.”  
**Prince Charming:** “That’s good. At this rate we’ll have the whole kingdom back in no time. Grumpy, you and the dwarves, spread the word. All new arrivals make haste for the Queen’s Castle.”  
**Grumpy:** “Consider it done.”   
_(The dwarves leave and Prince Charming joins Hook.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “That’s a lot of supplies you have there, Hook.”  
**Hook:** “Well, you know what they say about preparation and all that.”  
**Prince Charming:** “There’s no need to overload your horse. The Queen’s castle is less than a day’s ride from here. We’ll have everything we need once we get there.”  
**Hook:** “Aye. That would be lovely if I were going to the Queen’s castle.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You’re not coming with us?”  
**Hook:** “You are a perceptive prince, aren’t you?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Where are you going?”  
**Hook:** “Listen, mate. The Enchanted Forest is your home. Mine is the Jolly Roger.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Hook, you don’t even know if it’s -”  
**Hook:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Regina told me how that bloody thing worked. It returned all of our belongings to this land as well as us. It means that somewhere out there is my ship. All I have to do is find her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “And what if you can’t?”  
**Hook:** “I’ll just have to take another one, then, won’t I? That’s what pirates do.”  
_(He finishes his preparations.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Stepping back:)_ “Huh. And here I thought you’d gone and changed.”  
**Hook:** _(Mounts his horse:)_ “I tried the hero thing. Didn’t take.”  
**Snow White:** “So, that’s it? Emma’s gone. You’re gonna go back to be a pirate?”  
**Hook:** “Back, my lady? I’ve always been a pirate.”   
_(He spurs his horse onwards and departs.)_  
**Neal:** “Hey. What Hook said just now about all of our stuff being brought back here - is that true?”  
**Prince Charming:** “What are you looking for?”  
**Neal:** “I was thinking maybe we can stop by my father’s place on the way to the Queen’s castle.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Neal, I know you’re hurting, but Rumplestiltskin is gone.”  
**Neal:** “Maybe. Maybe not. And if he’s not maybe he can get me back to Emma.”  
**Snow White:** “Neal, it’s impossible. Regina was clear. The price of our return was a complete reset. No more portals. This is our realm for good. There’s no way to cross over. Not without another curse.”  
**Prince Charming:** “We have to move on. This is our home now. Now, I know, you miss them. So do we. Even if there were some way to get to them, they wouldn’t remember us. The best thing we can do for Emma and Henry is the only thing we can do: Let them be and know we gave them their best chance.”

**Land Without Magic. Present. New York City. Emma’s Apartment. The Next Morning.**  
_(Henry gets ready for school while Emma tidies up the kitchen.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, do you have it? My permission slip? It’s due today and if I don’t hand it in I’ll miss the museum trip next week.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, your permission slip is right here.”   
_(Emma takes a look at Hook’s note.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, is there something going on?”  
**Emma:** “No, nothing.”  
**Henry:** “No. You’re doing it again. You’re worrying.”  
**Emma:** “No, I’m not. I am thinking. There’s a difference.”  
**Henry:** “Are you thinking about Walsh?”  
**Emma:** “No, I- _(Hesitates:)_ Yeah, I am. Can you blame me for taking 24 hours to think through making a life-altering decision? Just want to make sure that nothing is wrong.”  
**Henry:** “You’re always looking for something to be wrong. You don’t have to do that you know. Sometimes it’s okay to accept things are good. I gotta go. I’m gonna be late. See you. Love ya.”  
**Emma:** “Love you, too.”   
_(Emma re-reads Hooks note. It reads: ‘89 Wooster Street. New York. NY 10012’.)_

 **Neal’s Apartment.  
**_(Emma breaks into the apartment and looks around. She notices a dream catcher hanging in the window._ )  
**Emma:** _(Picks it up:)_ “Flypaper for nightmares. Neal. _(Emma walks around, picking up some letters. Again, she notices they’re addressed to Neal Cassidy. Walking around a bit further, she picks up a camera. Henry’s name is embroidered on the strap:)_ That’s not possible.”

**New York City. Central Park.**  
**Hook:** _(Relieved:)_ “Swan, I knew that’d work. It’s good to see you again.”  
**Emma:** _(Angry:)_ “Why didn’t you tell me it was Neal’s place?”  
**Hook:** “I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had.”  
**Emma:** “What does Neal have you up to? Is he trying to get into Henry’s life? How does he even know about him?”  
**Hook:** “I already told you I’m not here because of Neal. I’m here because your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about? _(Doubtful:)_ My parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?”  
**Hook:** “Like a mad man, I’m sure. But it’s true. Your parents need you. You’re the only one who can save them. If you don’t believe me at all, why did you come here?”  
**Emma:** “Because Neal has a camera with my son’s name on it. _(Emma shows Hook the key chain she’d picked up earlier:)_ How?”  
**Hook:** “Don’t you see? That is proof of what I’m saying. Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year.”  
**Emma:** “Not good enough. I want answers. Real ones.”  
**Hook:** “There’s only one way you’ll get those. Drink this.”   
_(Hook hands Emma a memory potion.)_  
**Emma:** “Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No, thank you.”  
**Hook:** “It’ll help you remember everything you have lost. If one small part of you senses that, don’t you owe it to yourself to find out if I’m right? What do you say, love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go.”  
**Emma:** “Call me _love_ one more time and you’ll lose the other hand.”   
_(Emma cuffs Hook to a park bench.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan, what are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “Making sure that you never bother my son and me again. _(Emma whistles. Two police officers approach. Emma turns towards the officers:)_ This is the guy. The one who assaulted me.”  
**Hook:** “It was a kiss.”  
**Emma:** “There. He confessed.”  
_(Emma turns to leave.)_    
**Police Man:** “You’re under arrest for assault and criminal harassment, sir. You have the right to remain silent.”  
**Hook:** “Swan, please. You’re making a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. Swan, your family needs you!”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago. Near The Dark Palace.  
**_(The convoy of_ _Storybrooke_ _refugees walk through the forest as Belle approaches Neal.)_  
**Belle:** “You will see them again. Emma and Henry.”  
**Neal:** “Well, let’s hope I don’t have to curse an entire kingdom to get back to them.”  
**Belle:** “I heard you talking to David about Rumple. You know, we never saw his knife. I think we can get him back.”

 **Leading The Group.**  
**Snow White:** “Regina’s castle is just beyond the mountains.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow, I think you mean _our_ castle.”  
**Snow White:** “That’s going to take some getting used to. The last time I was there was just after my father’s death. And I’ve always dreamed of returning. I just never imagined it would be with Regina by our side.”  
**Grumpy:** “I wouldn’t count on that, sister. The Queen - she’s missing.”

 **Elsewhere In The Woods.  
**_(Regina buries something. Snow White approaches her.)  
_**Snow White:** “What are you doing?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “So, now you’re following me?”  
**Snow White:** “We were worried. And it looks like we were right to be. What are you burying?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing that concerns you.”  
**Snow White:** “Why does that make me think it does? What have you done? _(Digging, Regina shifts her weight and Snow White is able to glimpse something red lying on the ground:)_ Is that a heart?”  
**Regina:** _(Angry:)_ “Go away!”  
**Snow White:** “It’s your heart, isn’t it?”  
**Regina:** “I’m not having this conversation with you.”

**Snow White:** “I know you miss them.”  
**Regina:** _(Standing up:)_ “Not as much as I did when that was still beating in my chest.”  
**Snow White:** “But, Regina, this isn’t the answer. No matter how much pain you may feel, you can’t just bury it in the woods.”  
**Regina:** “Watch me.” _(Kneeling down again she resumes her work.)_  
**Snow White:** “You won’t feel better. You won’t feel anything.”  
**Regina:** _(Standing up:)_ “That’s the point. I can’t keep walking around knowing that I’ll never see Henry, that he doesn’t even remember who I am.”  
**Snow White:** “I know exactly how you’re feeling. I just said goodbye to my daughter. For the second time. Henry, too. But I promise you it will get better. _(Pointing at Regina’s heart:)_ With that. Right now, it might be causing you pain, but I promise you, it will let you feel something else soon enough.”  
**Regina:** “What’s that?”  
**Snow White:** “The one thing Henry always wanted you to find. Happiness.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t be happy without him.”  
**Snow White:** “Find a way. For Henry.”  
_(Regina sighs. She picks up her heart and replaces it inside her chest.)_  
**Regina:** “Now let’s get back to our castle.”   
_(Regina leads the way, Snow White follows her. Both of them are unaware of a peering red eye in the undergrowth behind them. As the creature flies off, rustling can be heard.)_  
**Snow White:** “Did you hear that? There was something there. _(Regina turns around and joins Snow White:)_ In that bush.”  
**Regina:** _(Briefly examining the undergrowth:)_ “There’s nothing here, unless it flew away.”  
**Snow White:** _(Looking up to the sky:)_ “It did. _(Suddenly, a flying monkey attacks them:)_ We need to find cover!“  
**Regina:** “No. I don’t run from monsters. They run from me.”   
_(Regina launches a fireball at the flying monkey. Winging sideways, the monkey is able to avoid the fire ball. Once again the monkey dives. It snatches Regina from the ground lifting her a few feet up in the air.)_  
**Snow White:** “Regina! Regina! _(Forcefully, Snow White pulls Regina down. Breaking free, the monkey tears her sleeve and draws blood:)_ It’s too fast.”  
**Regina:** “I’m open to suggestions.”

**Man** : _(Shouting:)_ “Get down!”   
_(Snow White and Regina duck. The flying monkey is struck by an arrow. Shrieking in pain, it turns around and flees.)_  
**Man:** _(Reaching out to Regina:)_ “Milady. _(Noticing the claw mark:)_ You’re injured.”  
**Regina:** “It’s _Your Majesty_. And I’m fine.”  
**Man:** “A simple _thank you_ would suffice.”  
**Regina:** “We didn’t ask for your help.” _(Standing up.)_  
**Snow White:** “Well, I’m grateful for the assistance.” _(The man pulls her up.)_  
**Man:** _(Shaking her hand:)_ “Robin. Robin of Locksley. _(Turning to his companions:)_ And these are a few of my Merry Men.”  
**Snow White:** _(Introducing herself:)_ “Snow White.”  
**Robin Hood:** “At last we meet. You know, there was a time when our faces graced _Wanted_ posters side by side.”  
**Little John:** _(Nods at Regina:)_ “If you’re really Snow White, why are you with her?“  
**Regina:** “ _Her?_ Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet.”  
**Robin Hood:** “You’ll have to excuse Little John, but before you cursed this land we spent many a day running from your Black Knights.”  
**Regina:** “Well, I’m sure you deserved it. _(Looking up to the sky:)_ What the hell was that thing?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I have no idea. We’ve never encountered the likes of it before.”  
_(In the distance, a monkey shrieks again.)_  
**Snow White:** “Come on. This way. We need to warn the others.”

 **The Land Without Magic. New York City. Present Day.** _  
(Emma and Henry walk home from school together.)  
_**Henry:** “You wanna talk to me about Walsh, don’t you?”  
**Emma:** “Why would you say that?”  
**Henry:** _(Holding a candy bar in his hands:)_ “You bought me candy at the drug store.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Maybe you’re right. I have been thinking about him. Maybe what happened in my past with your birth father has kept me from living my life now. Maybe it’s time for me to start looking forward. That _we_ start looking forward.”  
**Henry:** “So, does that mean you gonna marry him? _(Emma smiles:)_ So, that’s a yes. How are you gonna tell him?”  
**Emma:** “Wait. Wait. First, I didn’t say that I -”  
**Henry:** “You could tell him at dinner tonight.”  
**Emma:** “We’re not having dinner.”  
**Henry:** _(Guiltily:)_ “I might have sent him a text from your phone this morning. He’s coming over at eight and I arranged to sleep over at Avery’s so the two of you could be alone. It’s okay, Mom. If your gut’s telling you to marry him, trust it.”  
**Emma:** “Crap, I forgot to pick something up. Here. Take this. _(She hands him a bag:)_ Go. See, if you can beat Level 24. I’ll meet you up there. See ya.”  
**Henry:** _(Entering:)_ “See ya.”

_(Emma takes a closer look at some photographs.)  
_

**Outside 35th Precinct.**  
_(Hook leaves the 35th precinct New York Police Department. Emma is waiting for him outside.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey. We need to talk.”  
**Hook:** “Ms. Swan. I knew you wouldn’t let me rot in that cage. I’ve been in my fair share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that. They force-fed me something called bologna.”  
**Emma:** _(Showing him the photos:)_ “What the hell are these? _(Confused:)_ We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York. We never did any of this.”  
**Hook:** “So you believe me, then.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. You could have photoshopped these pictures?”  
**Hook:** _(Confused:)_ “Photoshopped?”  
**Emma:** “Faked.”  
**Hook:** “If you think these are forgeries, then why’d you spring me from the brig? Because as much as you deny it, deep down, you know something’s wrong. Deep down, you know I’m right.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not possible. How can I forget all of this?”  
**Hook:** “I promise you there’s an explanation.”  
**Emma:** “Not one that’ll make sense.”  
**Hook:** _(Offering her the memory potion:)_ “If you drink this, it will.”  
**Emma:** “If- If what you’re saying is true I’d have to give up my life here.”  
**Hook:** “It’s all based on lies.”  
**Emma:** “It’s real and it’s pretty good. I have Henry. A job. A guy I love.”  
**Hook:** “Perhaps there’s a man that you love in the life you’ve lost. Regardless, if you wanna find the truth, drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn’t right. Trust your gut, Swan. It will tell you what to do.”  
**Emma:** “Henry always says that.”  
**Hook:** “Then if you won’t listen to me, listen to your boy.”  
_(Emma takes the potion and drinks it. Emma remembers Henry visiting her in Boston, her arrival in_ _Storybrooke_ _, fighting a dragon, breaking the Dark Curse, an encounter with the Wraith, Neal falling through a portal, Regina erasing_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_

**Emma:** “Hook.”  
**Hook:** _(Smiles:)_ “Did you miss me?”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago. Near The Dark Palace.  
**_(The group continues walking as Neal as Robin & Neal talk.)  
_**Neal:** “Good to see you again, Robin.”  
**Robin Hood:** “You too, Baelfire.” **  
Belle:** _(Clears throat:)_ “Well, we’ve come a long way, haven’t we?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Joyful:)_ “Belle! _(Embraces Belle, then he turns to Neal:)_ I believe you already know she once treated a poor thief far better than I deserved.”  
**Neal:** “She does that a lot.”  
**Robin Hood:** “And what of you? What of your journey? Were you able to find your son in Neverland?”  
**Neal:** “Yes, thank you.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I don’t mean to pry, but I don’t see the boy.” **  
Neal:** “It’s complicated but - uh, he’s safe. He’s with his mother.”

**Further Ahead.**  
**Regina:** _(Turning around, she briefly watches Robin Hood. To Snow:)_ “So, what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him? He’s _is_ a thief.”  
**Snow White:** “Think of it from his perspective. How do you think he looks at you?”  
**Regina:** “Point taken.”  
**Snow White:** “He’s kind of cute, Huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “He smells like forest.”  
_(Through a break in the trees, they spot the Queen’s Palace.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Look!”  
**Snow White:** “What happened?”  
**Regina:** “That’s exactly what I’m about to find out. _(Regina walks up to the crossroads and touches the air. A green protection spell materializes:)_ A protection spell. The entire castle is encircled by it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Didn’t you do this? Undo it.”  
**Regina:** “Well, don’t you think if I could I’d be half way home by now? No, someone hijacked it.”  
**Snow White:** “Who? Who’s in there?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out whoever’s eating my porridge. Nobody sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Hey. We’ve got a lot of people looking to us. They’re scared and rightfully so. Let’s get them to safety first.”  
**Regina:** “They’ll be safe when whoever is in there is dead.”  
**Snow White:** “Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina. You know that.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I can offer safe harbor in Sherwood Forest. It’s not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Do you have weapons?”  
**Robin Hood:** “We’re lousy with them.”  
**Regina:** “Fine. Lead the way. But we’re coming back. And whoever did this is going to suffer.”  
**Snow White:** “Regina, it’s our home. We’ll make it safe again.”

 **Land Without Magic. Present Day. New York City. Emma’s Apartment.**  
_(Hook is filling Emma in on what he knows.)_  
**Hook:** “Snow and the Queen settled their differences.”   
**Emma:** _(Placing two glasses on the table and pouring. Sighs:)_ “That’s something at least. I didn’t want Regina to be alone with hundreds of villagers out for blood.”  
**Hook:** “Frankly, I was bored. I had a life to get back to. A pirate’s life.”   
**Emma:** “Glad to see you haven’t changed.”  
**Hook:** “There wasn’t anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay? _(They clink glasses:)_ All was well until I got a message. A message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke. The message told me that the only hope was you.”  
**Emma:** “You came all the way back here to save my family?”  
**Hook:** “I came back to save you.”  
**Emma:** “Who could have done this?”  
**Hook:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Someone powerful enough to reach into this world.”  
**Emma:** “Any more specific thoughts?”  
**Hook:** “Alas, you’re the savior, not me.”  
**Emma:** “You know what I was yesterday? A mother. Till you showed up and started picking holes in everything I thought was real. When I drank that potion it was like waking up from a dream. A really good dream.”  
**Hook:** “Well, you have what matters most. Your son.”  
**Emma:** “Now, I have to figure out how to explain this to him.”  
**Hook:** “Alas, I could only scavenge together enough for one dose of memory potion.”  
**Emma:** “I better start figuring out what I’m gonna tell him.”   
_(Doorbell rings.)_  
**Hook:** “Who’s that?”  
**Emma:** “Walsh. Henry invited him.”  
**Hook:** _(Intending to stand up:)_ “I could get rid of him.”  
**Emma:** “No. My memories might not be real, but he is and so are the eight months we spent together. _(Sighs:)_ I owe him an explanation.”  
**Hook:** “What are you gonna say to him?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “I don’t know. But I care about him too much to drag him into all this. Wait here.”

**Rooftop Terrace.**  
**Emma:** “Sorry, my place is just kind of a mess right now.”  
**Walsh:** “Emma, it’s okay to make a bold, romantic gesture without passing it off as a housekeeping malfunction.”  
**Emma:** “Walsh, I can’t marry you.”  
**Walsh:** “It’s too soon, huh?”  
**Emma:** “It’s not that. I need to go home and take care of some things.”  
**Walsh:** “Home? You said you were an orphan. You said it was just you and Henry, that this was your home.”  
**Emma:** “That wasn’t a lie. There’s a part of my life that I’ve been blocking out, and I think it would be impossible for you to understand.”  
**Walsh:** “Come on. How do you know that? What changed overnight?”  
**Emma:** “Someone from my past showed up.”  
**Walsh:** “Henry’s father? Another ex?”  
**Emma:** “It’s nothing like that. He’s- He’s more like a ghost.”  
**Walsh:** “Okay, so that’s how I’m supposed to sleep at night? You’re trading me in for a ghost?”  
**Emma:** “It kills me to have to make this choice at all, to leave behind my whole life.”  
**Walsh:** “Emma. If you love this life, then keep it. Stay. Just stay.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t. I wish you could see this the way I see it.”  
**Walsh:** “And I wish you hadn’t drank that potion.”  
**Emma:** _(Surprised:)_ “What?”  
**Walsh:** _(Knocks a chair aside:)_ “You just couldn’t leave well enough alone.”  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “What are you talking about?”  
**Walsh:** “It’s too bad. I actually kind of liked you.”  
**Emma:** “Who are you? _(Briefly, Walsh’s pupils change to a red_ _color_ _. He leaps forward attacking Emma. Emma ducks. Walsh falls over the parapet. Looking down, Emma notices a flying monkey winging back upwards:)_ Really?”   
_(Emma picks up an iron bar. For a few moments Emma wrestles with the monkey. Finally, she’s able to push it over the parapet. When it hits the ground, it crumbles into dust.)_  
**Hook:** _(Bursting onto the Terrace:)_ “Swan! What the blazes was that?”  
**Emma:** “A reminder that I was never safe. All that I wanted, that I thought I could have, was not in the cards for the savior. We leave in the morning.”

**The Next Morning. Emma’s Apartment.**  
_(In the kitchen, Emma prepares breakfast for Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom! Mom! You’re hurting the eggs.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Can I ask you something?”  
**Henry:** “Sure.”  
**Emma:** “Do you believe in magic?”  
**Henry:** “Of course. And the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. If it gets me a present, I believe. You’re not sure you made the right decision, are you?”  
**Emma:** “I just didn’t feel like pancakes.”  
**Henry:** “About Walsh.”  
**Emma:** “Oh. _(Laughs:)_ I made the right decision. I’m certain. It’s gonna be you and me, kid, for a little while. Here you go.” _(Serves Henry the pancakes.)_  
**Henry:** “As long as you’re happy. _(Standing up:)_ Tasty. But I’ve got to run. I’m gonna be late for school. You kind of overslept.”  
**Emma:** “Nope. How about we go on a trip?”  
**Henry:** “Like a vacation?” _(Sits down again.)_  
**Emma:** “Like I have a new case, and it’s in Maine, and it might take me awhile, and I think we should go. It would be an adventure.”  
**Henry:** “No school? A trip with you? Sold.”  
**Emma:** “Good, ‘cause I already packed.”  
**Henry:** “When do we leave?”  
**Emma:** “Now.”   
_(There is a knocking at the front door.)_  
**Henry:** “Are you expecting someone?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”   
_(Emma opens the door. Hook is standing outside.)_  
**Hook:** “You ready, Swan?” _(Brazenly wanders into the apartment.)_  
**Emma:** _(Rushing to get back to Henry:)_ “Henry. This is Killian. He’s- I’m, uhm. I’m helping him with his case.”  
**Henry:** “Did you skip bail?”  
**Hook:** “Oh, he’s still a little spitfire.”  
**Henry:** “Still?”  
**Emma:** “He’s not a perp. He’s a client.”  
**Henry:** “Why are you dressed like that?”  
**Hook:** “Why are you dressed like _that_?”  
**Emma:** “Alright. Alright. Just make yourself useful, Killian, and get our bags. Henry, lend him a hand.”  
**Henry:** “Wait. We’re already going?”   
_(Emma hands him his coat.)_  
**Emma:** “Yes, I just need one last thing.”   
_(Walking over to her wardrobe, she picks up her red leather jacket and puts it on_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Night.**  
_(Emma drives down the main street before parking the car.)_  
**Emma:** “It’s really back. I’m really back.”  
**Hook:** “As quaint and homey as you remember?”  
**Emma:** “As cursed as I remember.”  
**Hook:** _(Attaches his hook:)_ “That’s more like it, isn’t it, Swan?”  
**Emma:** “How you gonna explain that to him?”  
**Hook:** “Well, that’s more your concern. Perhaps it’ll jog his memory.”  
**Emma** : “Or give him nightmares. Last time, this curse took away everyone’s memories.”  
**Hook:** “This time we don’t know what it did.”  
**Emma:** “Then I’ll find out. Stay here and watch Henry. Don’t wake him or scare him or just let him sleep.”  
**Hook:** “Aye. Where are you going?”  
**Emma:** “To talk to my parents.”

 **Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Emma knocks. David opens the door.)_  
**Emma:** “Hi. Don’t close the door. I- My name is-”  
**David:** “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “David.”  
**David:** _(Hugs her:)_ “You remember?”  
**Emma:** “ _You_ remember.”  
**David:** “Of course. What are you doing here?”  
**Emma:** “Well, Hook found me. He brought me here. He said you were cursed.”  
**David:** “Yeah, we’re back. Or never left. We don’t know. We’re trapped again.”  
**Emma:** “But, you know who you are.”  
**David:** “Emma, this curse… we don’t know who did it. Or why. All we know is our last year it’s been wiped away.”  
**Emma:** “Wiped away?”  
**David:** “All we remember is saying goodbye to you. It feels like yesterday.”  
**Emma:** “But if you can’t remember, then how do you know that it’s been a -”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma? Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Year.” _(Mary Margaret rushes downstairs and hugs her.)_  
**David:** _(He puts a protective arm around a pregnant Mary Margaret:)_ “As you can see, a lot’s happened.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We just don’t know what. The whole year is gone.”  
**Emma:** “Who the hell would have done this?”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago. Dark Palace.  
**_(The Wicked Witch enters Regina’s private chambers, accompanied by a flying monkey.)  
_**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Did you get what I need? _(Flying monkey screeches:)_ Show me. _(The creature holds up his claw:)_ That’s her blood? The Queen’s? _(The monkey nods:)_ Lovely. _(The Wicked Witch picks up a small bottle and the monkey pours the blood in:)_ Now, I shall get my revenge. The Queen may be evil, but I’m wicked. And wicked always wins.” 

**Wicked Witch of the West:** _(Searches through the Queen’s_ _jewelry_ _:)_ “Look at all her things. Onyx, black pearl… diamond. _(She looks into the mirror to see how the earrings look on herself:)_ A family could live off what this is worth. _(Drops the earring in the_ _jewelry_ _box:)_ She just left it all behind. _(Walks to the Queen’s wardrobe. The flying monkey watches her, making some noises. The Wicked Witch looks around the room:)_ Such pretty things. All wasted on _her_. _(She opens the wardrobe and searches through the outfits; picking out a dress:)_ Ahh. Now, this could work. _(She walks to the mirror where green smoke envelopes her. The smoke clears; showing she is now wearing the dress. She studies herself in the mirror:)_ Now, _that’s_ how you wear a dress. _(Turns her head to the flying monkey:)_ I know I look lovely. Now go find the Evil Queen and let her know that I’m here. And no… there’s no need to be gentle.” _(The flying monkey obeys and flies away.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Snow White and company make their way across the land. Regina stops and looks at her former palace in the distance. Red Riding Hood approaches Snow White.)_  
**Red Riding Hood:** “Seems like old times, doesn’t it? Except, not running from Regina, but with her.”  
**Snow White:** “She’s changed. I have to believe for the better.”  
**Red Riding Hood:** “I hope it sticks. But regardless, she doesn’t look too good. If she hadn’t tried to hurt us so many times, I might be worried about her.”  
**Snow White:** “I’ll talk to her. _(Walks away and approaches Regina:)_ You ready to make camp soon, Regina? _(Regina remains silent:)_ You’re thinking about Henry, aren’t you?”  
**Regina:** “I’m always thinking about Henry. But I was also thinking _(Turning around to walk on:)_ there are tunnels that run under the castle. They may run beneath the spell.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Which means we can sneak an army inside.”  
**Regina:** “No, an army would be detected.”  
**Snow White:** “So how do the tunnels help us?”  
**Regina:** “Because they can get me inside. If I can get inside, then I can lower the shield. _Then_ you can send in your army.”  
_(Shrieking is heard and a flying monkey swoops in. Charming draws his sword, Snow White readies to loose an arrow.)_  
**Neal:** “Incoming.”  
_(The monkey pushes him out of its path and flies toward Roland, presently standing right in front of Regina.)_  
**Roland:** “Papa!”  
**Robin Hood:** “Roland!”   
_(The Queen runs in front of the boy, gently pushing him away from the creature as Roland runs over to his father.)_  
**Regina:** “Not so fast. _(She magically transforms the monkey into a stuffed animal. Then she walks over to Robin and Roland:)_ See, not so scary. _(Giving the toy to Roland:)_ Now you have a new toy.” _(She smiles.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Thank you _._ ”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Bed And Breakfast.**  
_(Hook, Mary Margaret and David are sitting in the living room. Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay, Henry is asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you two are helping me with the case. _(She sits down on a sofa:)_ So, what the hell happened here? I mean, besides the obvious.” _(Gesturing toward a pregnant Mary Margaret.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “We don’t know. We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and then… everything went black.”  
**David:** “And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Except it clearly wasn’t.”  
_(Putting a protective hand over her belly.)_  
**Hook:** “Almost harvest time and you can’t remember the planting. It’s bad luck, mate.”  
**Emma:** _(Mary Margaret & Emma roll their eyes:) _“Clearly a year’s past. I was in New York, I know that it did.”  
**David:** “And we don’t know where the hell we were. We don’t even know if we left Storybrooke.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, you did. I was with you all.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “In the Enchanted Forest?”  
**Hook:** “Regina’s spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn’t feeling the community spirit, so I ventured of on my own. The last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina’s castle.”  
**Emma:** “And now you’re cursed. _(Knowingly:)_ Why doesn’t that surprise me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(She shakes her head:)_ “Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I’m not quite sure she was involved in this.”  
**Emma:** “So she says.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Considers:)_ “She _was_ insistent that we not look for you.”  
**David:** _(Turning to Hook:)_ “I don’t understand: If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?”  
**Hook:** “As I was sailing the realms, a bird landed on my ship’s wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who sent it?”  
**Hook:** “I assumed _you_ did.”  
**David:** “A message via bird—that does sound like you. _(There’s a knock on the door. Leroy and Happy enter the room:)_ What is it?”  
**Leroy:** “We lost another one. We’re five now.”  
**Happy:** _(Taking a look on his_ _cellphone_ _:)_ “Four, actually. Bashful’s not answering.”  
**Emma:** “Wait. What is going on?”  
**Leroy:** “Thank God you’re back, sister.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing.”  
**Leroy:** “Whoever cursed us is picking us off, one by one.”  
**Emma:** “Who exactly is missing?”  
**David:** “Aside from the dwarves, we’re not sure. There’s been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It’s been hard to keep track of everyone.”  
**Emma:** “Wait. Neal. Is he here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, we haven’t found him yet.”  
**Emma:** “So he might have been taken, too.”  
**Leroy:** “Smart money is on yes.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Leroy!”  
**Hook:** “He’ll turn up, Swan. He always does.”  
**David:** “Some folks have set up camp in the woods at the edge of town. Neal might be there.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Or he may not have got swept up in the curse at all.”  
**Emma:** “There’s only one way we gonna figure all this out. We have to get your memories back.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How are we going to do that?”  
**Emma:** “By figuring out who took them in the first place.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago.**  
_(The group discusses the attack.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “What the hell was that thing?”  
**Snow White:** “The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here.”  
**Grumpy:** “If I didn’t know better, I’d say it looked an awful lot like a monkey.”  
**Prince Charming:** “A monkey with wings?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, that’s exactly what it is.”  
**Neal:** “Okay, you’re acting like that’s normal.”  
**Belle:** “Actually, it is. But not here. There’s only one land that has creatures like that. I’ve read about it. Oz.”  
**Snow White:** “Oz? That’s a real place?”  
**Regina:** “The bookworm’s right. It’s quite real. If our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who’s taken up residence in our castle. The Wicked Witch.”  
**Grumpy:** “We talking East or West?”  
**Snow White:** “Does it matter? Neither one sounds good.”  
**Grumpy:** “One you drop a house on. The other one you toss a bucket of water at.” _(Snow White nods.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “So, Regina, what exactly are we up against besides green skin and a pointy hat? What did you do to her?”  
**Regina:** “This time? Nothing. Never met her.”  
**Prince Charming:** “This isn’t a personal vendetta? Shocking. Okay then, Oz aside, we stick to the original plan. Arm up, then attack. _(To the Queen:)_ Assuming you can get the shield down.”  
**Regina:** “You don’t need to worry about me.”   
_(She starts walking away.)_  
**Snow White:** “I’m coming with you.”  
**Regina:** “No, this is a one-woman job.”  
**Snow White:** “What? Against the Wicked Witch? She has flying monkeys! Who knows what else!”  
**Regina:** “I don’t care if the Lollipop Guild is protecting her. I can lower that shield on my own.”  
**Snow White:** “Then we’ll be waiting for you on the other side.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Ruby serves Henry a hot cocoa with cinnamon.)_  
**Ruby:** “Here you go, Hen-. Young man. Nice hot cocoa.”  
**Henry:** “Hey, it’s cinnamon. How did you know?”  
**Ruby:** “A lucky guess. You’ve got a cinnamon kind of face.”   
_(Mary Margaret and David enter the dinner.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry, this is David and Mary Margaret.”  
**Henry:** “Are you helping my mom with the case? _(Whispering to Emma:)_ Or are they the ones who jumped the bail?”  
**Emma:** “No, they are- They are just old friends.”  
**Henry:** “Friends? From where?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Quickly:)_ “Phoenix.”  
**Emma:** _(A bit alarmed:)_ “Well, Phoenix and then here.”  
**Henry:** “But I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in… that place.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Realizing what she said:)_ “Right. We were cell mates.”  
**Henry:** “Really? What were you in for?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Banditry. _(Sitting down:)_ People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on.”  
**Henry:** “Did you know my dad?”  
**David:** “Should we order? Let’s order.”   
_(From the other side of the room, a mug of coffee shatters. We see Regina Mills, staring at Henry, her face awash with emotion. He stares blankly back.)_  
**Regina:** “Oh, uh, I’m– I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
**Henry:** _(He shrugs, then returns to his cocoa:)_ “Oh, that’s okay.”  
**Emma:** _(Rises:)_ “Regina. Regina, we need to talk. Come on.”  
_(They move to a back room_ _.)_

**Emma:** “I was coming to see you next, I swear.”  
**Regina:** _(Shocked and confused:)_ “He looked right through me.”  
**Emma:** _(Gently:)_ “Because he doesn’t remember you.”  
**Regina:** “But you clearly do. Why are you here?”  
**Emma:** “Storybrooke. A new curse. Missing year. What do you think?”  
**Regina:** “No, what I mean is, how did you know to come back? I gave you and Henry a new life. New memories.”  
**Emma:** “Hook found me. He gave me a potion to make me remember. There wasn’t enough for Henry.”  
**Regina:** “How convenient. Look, I didn’t cast this curse, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
**Emma:** “The thought did cross my mind.”  
**Regina:** “Why would I do this? Why would I erase an entire year of my life?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe it was a bad year for you. Maybe this curse was your way of getting me to bring Henry back here.”  
**Regina:** “With no memory of me? If I wanted my son back, do you think I’d put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people. Not myself.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe so. But you’re the one who wouldn’t let my parents look for me.”  
**Regina:** _(Stares at her a moment, hurt:)_ “I told them not to look for you because I knew they’d make you come back, that they’d make you be the savior. I gave you and Henry new memories so that you could be free. I didn’t want you to come back out of a sense of obligation.”  
_(Both women look away from each other for a long moment.)_  
**Emma:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “But you hoped that I would?”   
**Regina:** _(Quietly:)_ “More than anything.”  
_(They share a meaningful look.)_  
**Emma:** _(Nods, clears her throat:)_ “I need to start crossing people off the list.”  
**Regina:** “How? By walking around using your superpower on everyone?”  
**Emma:** “You got a better idea?”

**Near The Town Limits.  
**_(Robin Hood and his Merry Men are staring at Little John’s recently-received crossbow.)_  
**Friar Tuck:** “I’ve never seen a bow like that.”  
**Little John:** “Its aim is truer than any I’ve seen without magic.”  
**Friar Tuck:** “Where did you get it?”  
**Little John:** “A store.”  
**Robin Hood:** “And you procured it with what? _(Silence:)_ You stole it?”  
**Little John:** “The proprietor looked rich, and we’re poor here. We gotta eat.”  
**Friar Tuck:** _(Spotting a turkey in the distance:)_ “Speaking of eating, I see dinner.”  
**Little John** _(Aiming:)_ “Let’s see how fast the turkeys are in this land.”  
_(He misses. The bird walks off.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Laughing:)_ “Only missed by a feather’s length. Seems that bow has improved your aim. _(Little John chases the turkey:)_ John, where are you going? _(The bird steps over the town line. Little John follows close behind. As he comes near the border, a flying monkey appears, snatching Little John from the ground and flying away:)_ John! John!”

 **The Town Line. A Short Time Later.  
**_(Robin Hood indicates the town’s border to Emma, Hook and David.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “This is where he was taken.”  
**Emma:** “I wouldn’t step over that line, if I were you.”  
**Robin Hood:** “You think Little John was carried away because he attempted to cross that line?”  
**David:** “Makes sense. The dwarves were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared. What exactly took Little John?”  
**Robin Hood:** “We didn’t get a good look. Some manner of beast with wings.”  
**Emma:** “That sounds a lot like the monster who attacked me in New York.”  
**Hook:** “You mean the monster you were gonna marry?”  
**David:** _(Surprised:)_ “You were gonna marry someone?”  
**Hook:** “Did you just miss the part where I said ‘monster’?”  
**Robin Hood:** “We need to find Little John.”  
**Emma:** “It may lead us to those who’ve gone missing. David, take him and the rest of his-”  
**Robin Hood:** “Merry Men.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Them. Run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of their missing guy.” _(She begins to walk away.)_  
**Hook:** “You’re not joining us, Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Not yet. Regina was right. I’m not gonna figure out who’s behind this curse by talking to people one by one.”  
**David:** “What are you gonna do?”  
**Emma:** “I’m gonna talk to everybody.”

 **The Town Hall.**  
_(The townspeople are assembled, all unnerved by the latest developments._ )  
**Granny:** “This won’t do any good.”   
_(Standing at the front of the hall, Emma tries to calm the assembled citizens down.)_  
**Emma:** “Everyone. Everyone. I know that you’re frightened and confused but I need you to listen.”  
**Archie Hopper:** “Is it true? Is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town?”  
**Leroy:** “Is that what happened to my brothers?”  
**Emma:** “Yes, we believe the people are being abducted as they approach the town line.”  
_(Regina enters the town hall.)_  
**Granny:** “So, we’re trapped here. Again?”  
**Emma:** “It’s like the last time.”  
**Leroy:** “Last time we lost our memories. This time we get into dragged into the woods.”  
**Belle:** “Do you know who cursed us? And why they want us here?”  
**Emma:** “I’m working on it. It’s hard to figure out who cast the curse when nobody remembers the last year.”  
**Leroy:** “Who? Isn’t it obvious?”  
**Emma:** “Do you remember something?”  
**Leroy:** _(Accusative:)_ “Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it? Who’s the only one who ever did anything like this before? _(Turns and points at Regina:)_ The Evil Queen.”  
_(The town turns to look at her.)_  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “For once I’m just as clueless as the rest of you.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “You expect us to believe that?”  
**Regina:** _(Defensive:)_ “It’s the truth.”  
**Granny:** “This curse has your fingerprints all over it.”  
**Belle:** “You did take away our memories once before.”  
**Granny:** “You still have your big house.”

**Regina:** “Do you think I care about my house? About my job? About any of these things?”  
**Archie Hopper:** “Regina, please. Just tell us the truth. We’ll understand.”  
**Granny:** “Speak for yourself.”  
**Regina:** “I _am_ telling the truth. If I had cast this curse there’s one thing I’d have right now. My son.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, you’re not getting anywhere near him until I get to the bottom of what’s going on here.”  
**Regina:** “So now you’re siding with the rabble? I thought we’d been through this. I’m innocent.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, that’s what you said before but now I’m wondering if I believe you.” _(Some are moving towards Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “Don’t come any closer.”  
**Emma:** “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Do you remember who you’re dealing with? If you all want me to be the Evil Queen, then fine. That’s exactly who you’ll get.”  
_(Regina magically causes an earthquake and then disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.)_  
**Leroy:** “I knew she did it!”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “We can’t let her get away.”  
**Emma:** “I won’t.” _(She exits.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago.  
**_(Regina continues walking to her palace. She magically levitates a boulder out of her path, but when she turns around to land it, she sees Robin Hood.)  
_**Regina:** “No.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Approaching:)_ “No what?”  
**Regina:** “You’re _not._ ”  
**Robin Hood:** “Not coming along? I do believe I am. I can help.”  
**Regina:** “I didn’t ask for help.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, that doesn’t mean you won’t need it. That flying monkey back there wasn’t after my son. It was coming after you.”  
**Regina:** “What makes you think that?”  
**Robin Hood:** “The woods are my home. I’ve seen many a hunter stalk its prey, and that beast was coming for you. Roland just happened to be standing in between.”  
**Regina:** “Your point?”  
**Robin Hood:** “That’s the second time you’ve been attacked. The Wicked Witch wants you dead.”  
**Regina:** “And what? You think _you_ can stop her if she tries to hurt me?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Maybe. Maybe not. But I have to try. You see, despite the fact that neither of us likes it, I owe you a debt.”  
**Regina:** “Why is that?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Even though that winged beast wasn’t after Roland, he still could have hurt my son. You saved him.”  
**Regina:** “Hm. Who knew a thief had honor?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Who knew an evil queen had a soft spot for children?”  
**Regina:** _(She sighs:)_ “ _Don’t_ get in my way.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Regina’s Office.**  
_(Emma enters, slamming the door behind her.)_  
**Emma:** “An earthquake?”  
**Regina:** “I had to make a statement. The last time the people of this town saw us together, we were kissing at the town line. And you’re fine. _(She stands up and approaches Emma:)_ So, do you think they bought it?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I think they did.”  
**Regina:** “Good.”  
**Emma:** “Nice work. Now let’s see who _really_ cursed this town.”  
_(Emma pulls out the memory potion and hands it to Regina. The mayor takes it and prepares to_ _analyze_ _it.)_  
**Regina:** _(Crossing to a table:)_ “How long do you think we have?”  
**Emma:** “Until whoever cast this curse realizes you’re not actually on the run from me? _(Shrugs:)_ But, until then, no one is gonna suspect we’re working together. _(Notices Regina examining the potion, takes a seat:)_ Is that enough?”  
**Regina:** “Ah, to use? No. But to replicate? I think so.”  
**Emma:** “We can start waking people up. Figure out who sent everyone back here.“  
**Regina:** “And I can make Henry remember me. Thank you.”  
**Emma:** “For what? We haven’t done anything yet.”  
**Regina:** “You saw how quick this town was to blame me. But you, you believe I didn’t cast that curse. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”  
**Emma:** “Sure, it was. I knew you were telling the truth.”  
**Regina:** “Even though everything that has happened _has_ put me right next to Henry? Maybe this was some super complicated ingenious plan.”  
**Emma:** “It wasn’t. My super power may not be perfect, but I don’t even need it with you, Regina. I know you.”

**Regina:** “Even though you know I can’t live without him?”  
**Emma:** “There you go. Telling the truth again. _(They smile at each other:)_ Besides, I understand now that you never meant to see Henry or me again.”  
**Regina:** “How can you be so sure?”  
**Emma:** “Because those memories you gave me, the ones of raising Henry, his first word, his first step and everything thereafter? Those were real, those were your memories, weren’t they? _(Regina says nothing, merely nodding:)_ You gave me the gift of experiencing the first eleven years of our son’s life, memories I will always cherish. _(As Regina wipes a tear away:)_ So, I think it only right that Henry remember them too.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago. The Palace.**  
_(Regina and Robin Hood make their way through the tunnels.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “So, where are we headed?”  
**Regina:** “There’s a fire in the courtyard that powers the spell. As long as it burns, the shield will stay up.”  
**Robin Hood:** “We simply need to put it out?”  
**Regina:** “ _I_ simply need to put it out. You need to stay out of my way. _(Preventing him from taking a step forward as they reach a trap:)_ Step in between.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Oh, nice little surprise.”  
**Regina:** “To keep people like you out.”  
**Robin Hood:** “People like me?”  
**Regina:** “Thieves.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Oh, yes. True. But we aren’t all bad, you know.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Not when you tell yourself you’re stealing from the rich to give to the poor. I may have done bad things in my life but at least I own it.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I own my mistakes, too. I hope you didn’t let me come with you just to walk me into one of these traps. Roland has already lost his mother. I would hate for him to lose his father, too.”  
**Regina:** “Well, then you should have stayed with the others. _(Smiles and continues to lead the way:)_ So, Roland’s mother, what happened to her?”  
**Robin Hood:** “After our boy was born, I inadvertently put her in harm’s way during a job. It’s my fault. Like I said, I own my mistakes.”   
_(Both stop to take a closer look at the open door leading to Cora’s tomb.)_  
**Regina:** “That’s not possible.”  
**Robin Hood:** “What’s wrong?”  
**Regina:** “That door. It’s open.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Perhaps you left it unlocked?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head in disbelief:)_ “I sealed it with blood magic. I’m the only one who can open it.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Clearly not. Appears the Wicked Witch is a formidable foe. _(They enter the crypt:)_ What exactly was this place? Must have been important for you to seal it by blood.”  
**Regina:** “A crypt. Isn’t that obvious?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Yes, what I meant was, who was it built for?”  
**Regina:** “My mother. Like you, I’ve lost people I care about. More than I’d like to admit.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Including a child?”  
**Regina:** “What do you know about that?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I saw the way you grabbed Roland back there. Clearly you have the touch of a mother.”  
**Regina:** “I do.”  
**Robin Hood:** “He’s not with us on this trek. What happened to him?”  
**Regina:** “He’s not dead if that’s what you think. He’s just lost to me forever.”  
**Robin Hood:** “If the Wicked Witch is powerful enough to break blood magic, perhaps we should reconsider this plan.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t care how powerful this witch is. I have to go through with this plan.” _(She exits.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Henry and Mary Margaret are sitting together. Mary Margaret is reading a book. Henry pays attention to his gaming console.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “My God. Did you know there’s something called cradle cap? Babies get that on their heads. It’s a crusty, yellow, greasy, scaly skin rash. Seriously, this book uses all of these words.”  
**Henry:** _(Distractedly, playing his game:)_ “Gross.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You know, there’s a library down the street. We can pop in and get you something, if you’d rather. I know how much you love reading.”  
**Henry:** “How do you know that?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Your mom said.”  
**Henry:** “Cool. Let me go get my coat. I’ll be right down.” _(He exits.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cradle cap.” _(Sighs.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(From the counter:)_ “You know, it goes away. It doesn’t hurt the baby.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It doesn’t?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Babies are stronger than you think. You’re Snow White aren’t you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m Mary Margaret here, actually. This must be your first time in Storybrooke?”  
**Zelena** **:** “I missed the last curse. So, everything in this world is still a bit new.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it. _(Smiles:)_ Who were you back in our land?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, no one you’d remember. Not everyone is famous like you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know if I’d say famous.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You were a princess. And some of us were just supporting players. Oh, it’s okay. I loved who I was and what I did. _(Standing up and walking towards Mary Margaret:)_ I was a midwife.”

**Mary Margaret:** “Really?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Nods:)_ “My name is Zelena. I’ve seen a lot of new mothers. Don’t worry, you’ll learn quickly.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe you can give me some advice? I have been turning the corner of every page on which I have a question and now I can’t close the book. There are so many.”  
**Zelena** **:** “It would be an honor.” _(Smiles.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Careful. Once I have the baby I may not let you leave my side.” _(Laughs.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “May I? _(She touches Mary Margaret’s belly:)_ Wow, helping Snow White with her baby. I can’t think of anything that would make me happier.”

 **The Woods.**  
_(Searching for Little John, Hook, David and Robin Hood comb the woods. David discovers traces of blood on a leaf.)_  
**David:** “Guys!”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Taking a closer look at the leaf:)_ “He was dragged. He’s there!”   
_(A injured Little John is lying on the ground. He’s unconscious and suffers from a shoulder wound.)_  
**Hook:** “Is he alive?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Barely. _(Trying to awake John:)_ John, I’m here. We’ve got you.”  
**Hook:** “I’ve never seen a bite like that before.”  
**David:** “Me neither.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Okay, help me get him up. We’re gonna get him some help.”   
_(With great effort, he lifts Little John.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. One Year Ago. Regina’s Palace.**  
_(Regina opens the door to her chambers.)_  
**Regina:** “Make yourself useful. Keep watch.”   
_(Regina walks over to her dressing table and prepares a spell. Robin Hood closes the door behind him.)_    
**Robin Hood:** _(Watching her:)_ “What is that?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing that concerns you.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Reaching for an arrow from his quiver. He bends his long bow:)_ “I won’t ask you again. What is that?”  
**Regina:** _(Turning around:)_ “How dare you threaten me in my own castle?” _(She uses magic to choke him.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(With a strained voice:)_ “Even if you choke the life out of me, this arrow will still leave my bow and trust me, I never miss. Now, what manner of dark potion are you making?”  
**Regina:** _(Releases him:)_ “A sleeping curse.”  
**Robin Hood:** “The kind you used on Snow White?”  
**Regina:** “That spell came from Maleficent. I finally learned how to make one of my own.”   
**Robin Hood:** “This spell. This is why you wanted to come to the castle.”  
**Regina:** “Ingredients like these are hard to come by. Especially when you have Snow White breathing down your neck every second of the day.”  
**Robin Hood:** “That was your plan? To use it on the witch?”  
**Regina:** “The Witch? I don’t care about her.” _(Finishing the spell.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Then who do you plan to use it on?”  
**Regina:** “Don’t worry. No one you’ll miss. No one anyone will miss.”   
_(Applies the spell to a hairpin of hers.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “This is about your son, isn’t it? _(Walking towards Regina:)_ I can’t let you do this.”  
**Regina:** “Then it’s a good thing you don’t have a say in the matter.”   
_(She uses magic to freeze his feet to the ground. He’s unable to approach her further.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “I know how you feel, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “I doubt that.”  
**Robin Hood:** “When I lost my wife I thought there was no reason to go on. But then I found one. My son.”  
**Regina:** “That’s where you and I are different. I’ve already lost Henry. I’ve already lost those I care about.”  
**Robin Hood:** “That doesn’t mean you won’t find a new reason. We all get a second chance, Regina. You’ll just have to open your eyes to see it.”  
**Regina:** “It’s too bad mine will be closed.”  
**Robin Hood:** “So, that’s it? You just wanna give up?”  
**Regina:** “Give up? I managed to find love three times in my life, thief. After the first time, I never thought I’d love again. After the second, my son, I thought I was complete. And yet I found love a third time in the most unlikely of places with the one person fated to be my downfall. Now I’m forced to live with the knowledge that, although they are safe and together, I can never be with them again. _(Holds up the potion:)_ So, this isn’t an end. It’s an eternal middle. If, by some miracle, the impossible were to happen then this curse will be broken and I will one day awaken. But, if not…”  
**Robin Hood:** “Regina, listen to me. This is a mistake.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t worry. I’ll keep my word. I’ll lower the protection spell so that Snow and Charming can be victorious. But then, then I go to sleep.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina adds a final ingredient to the potion whilst Emma watches her.)_  
**Emma:** “Did it work?”  
**Regina:** “There’s only one way to find out.” _(She takes a sip of the potion.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, do you remember? _(Regina throws the bottle containing the potion at the wall. It shatters. Wincing:)_ Either that wall did something to you in the past year or I’d say it didn’t work.”  
**Regina:** _(Frustrated:)_ “I must have missed an ingredient.”  
**Emma:** “Can’t we try again?”  
**Regina:** “I already used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you. There’s nothing left to replicate. I can’t live in this town if Henry doesn’t remember me. It’s worse than any curse I ever could have cast.”  
**Emma:** “What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?”  
**Regina:** “Haven’t you been paying attention. I can’t make any more potion.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t have to make anything. We can still catch the person.”  
**Regina:** “How?”  
**Emma:** “We’ve been running a con by making this potion in secret. What if we’re running the wrong con?”  
**Regina:** “I’m sorry. I’m not well versed in cons. Unlike you, I’ve never spent time in prison.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s not something I learned in prison. It’s an old bail bonds trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you’re on to them.”  
**Regina:** “How does that help us?”  
**Emma:** “If the person who cast the curse thought we were about to make a memory potion…”  
**Regina:** “They’d wanna stop us.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, and then we set a trap for them when they do. We just need to get the word out that you’re close to making all this work.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I know just who to tell.”

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Leroy storms into the diner.)_  
**Leroy:** “Big news, everybody. Emma found Regina. She was holed up in her office working on a potion.”  
**Archie Hopper:** “What kind of potion?”  
**Happy:** “Was she gonna hurt us?”  
**Leroy:** “A memory potion. Regina said she’s gonna use it to prove that she didn’t cast the curse.”  
**Granny:** “Like I’d drink anything she handed me.”  
**Leroy:** “Oh, somebody will. And if they remember, we’ll know exactly who did this to us.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _quickly leaves the diner.)_

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Little John is taken to an emergency trauma room.)  
_**Nurse:** “He’s bradycardic. BP dropping fast.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “What did this to him?”  
**David:** “We don’t know.”  
**Nurse:** _(Realizing as Little John shakes violently:)_ “He’s going into shock.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “We need to sedate him. 15 mg of propofol.”  
_(_ _Dr._ _Whale tries to give Little John a shot. Little John continues to tremble violently and he begins growing a tail. As_ _Dr._ _Whale attempts a second time, the tail lashes out hitting him. Lots of people take a blow from the tail.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “John, John!”  
**Hook:** _(Ducking:)_ “Bloody hell!”  
**Robin Hood:** “John!”  
_(Little John transforms into a flying monkey.)_  
**David:** “Okay, I didn’t see that coming. _(The flying monkey takes a leap jumping through the window and disappears into the night:)_ What the hell was that thing?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Don’t look at me. I’m a doctor not a vet.”

**Outside The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Emma and Regina are on a stakeout, sitting in Emma’s car and watching the Mayor's office.)_  
**Regina:** _(Unimpressed, slightly bored:)_ “So, do we just sit here and wait?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Until the person who cast the curse makes a move on your office.”  
**Regina:** “Is this… really what you do for a living?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, it’s called a stakeout.”  
**Regina:** “And you don’t get bored?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. I find ways to pass time. Eat. Talk. Mostly watch, which is what we should be doing.”  
_(Emma sips from her cup and Regina sits quietly for a moment.)_  
**Regina:** “Does he have friends?”  
**Emma:** “Does who have friends?”  
**Regina:** “Henry. Does he have any friends in New York?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, he’s got a lot of friends. No girlfriends, yet. At least not one I know about.”  
**Regina:** “So, he’s happy? His life is good there?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. I almost didn’t come back because of that.”  
**Regina:** “Well, why did you?”  
**Emma:** “Because he may not remember all this but I do. And I know what he would say. A hero would come back.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “He _would_ say that.”  
**Emma:** “Are you sure you don’t want to meet him? We could just tell him you’re an old friend like Mary Margaret and David.”  
**Regina:** _(Tears up, shakes her head:)_ “It would be too hard.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t imagine- _(Emma notices a movement in the window of the house:)_ We got ‘em.”

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Emma and Regina slowly sneak up to the office door.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you sure whoever is in there can’t escape?”  
**Regina:** “I sealed the room with a blood lock. It can keep you out or it can keep you in. I know what I’m doing.”  
_(Regina uses magic to open the door. The room is in a mess.)_  
**Emma:** _(Armed with a pistol:)_ “There. Don’t move!”  
**Regina:** “There’s nowhere for you to go.”   
_(A hooded figure disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_    
**Emma:** “I thought you said they couldn’t do that.”  
**Regina:** “No one can break through blood magic. No matter how powerful they are.”  
**Emma:** “Then, who are we dealing with?” 

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago. The Palace.  
** _(In the courtyard, a burning fire fuels the protection spell. Regina magically absorbs the green flame_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest.  
**_(Grumpy watches the palace from a distance. A green dome surrounding the castle slowly fades and then disappears entirely.)_  
**Grumpy:** “It’s down!”  
**Prince Charming:** _(To the group:)_ “We move on the castle. Now.”

 **The Palace. The Courtyard.**  
_(Regina sits down on a bench looking over the landscape.)_  
**Regina:** “I’m sorry, Henry. Maybe one day you’ll find me and wake me up. But until then-”  
_(She is about to prick her finger as the Wicked Witch approaches her from behind.)_  
**The Wicked Witch:** “You weren’t even going to say hello first? It’s not exactly the welcome I was expecting. _(Regina turns around:)_ What does a witch have to do to get your attention? _(Using magic, she takes the needle from Regina’s hand:)_ What’s the matter? Has life got you down?”  
**Regina:** _(Standing up:)_ “None of your business.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “You really don’t know who I am, do you?”  
**Regina:** “I know exactly who you are. The Wicked Witch.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Is that all?”  
**Regina:** “I’m not that interested.”  
_(The Wicked Witch magically disposes of the hairpin.)_  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Please, allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Zelena.”  
**Regina:** “That’s my dress.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “I had to take it in a little bit at the hips, but it looks better on me, don’t you think?”  
**Regina:** “I think, you should never have left Oz.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “You can have your castle back if you want it that badly. I was just trying it on for size. Besides, I’ve already seen everything worth seeing. Your closet. Your gardens. Your crypt.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, how did you break the blood lock?”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “I didn’t.”  
**Regina:** “The door was open. No one’s that powerful.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Cora really never told you.”  
**Regina:** “Told me what?”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “The truth about us, Regina.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “What are you talking about? And, how do you know my mother?”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Same way you do. _(Leaning closer:)_ I’m your sister. Actually, half-sister. But, details, details.”  
**Regina:** “That’s not possible. You’re green.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “And you’re rude. Cora had me first. Before she wormed her way into the dregs of royalty. Well, you know I’m telling the truth. How else could I have broken the door to the crypt? Our mother gave me up and sent me away. But you, you she kept. _You_ she gave everything.”  
**Regina:** “Everything _she_ wanted. If what you’re saying is true, then you were lucky to escape her.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Enough of the martyr complex, Regina. Try growing up without a mother. Try living in Oz knowing that no one thought you were good enough. Not your mother. And not the only man that our paths both crossed. Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Regina:** “You knew Rumplestiltskin?”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Did you think you were his only student?”  
**Regina:** “Let me guess: You’re mad because he chose me to cast his curse. Well, get over it. It wasn’t everything it was cracked up to be.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Anything would have been better than the life I had. But, despite my shortcomings I made something of myself, dear. And I didn’t need Cora. Or Rumplestiltskin.”

**Regina:** “Well, it’s too bad they’re not around to see how well you’ve turned out. They’re both dead.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “That’s alright. You’re the only one I need alive.”  
**Regina:** “Really? Why is that?”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Because I’m going to take everything away from you.”  
**Regina:** “Too late. I’ve already lost everything that matters.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “No, Regina. You haven’t lost anything yet.”  
**Regina:** “So, you are going to kill me?”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “No, it’s too easy. For me to get what I want, I need you to suffer. You see, what’s in store for me is all my dreams being realized. But for you- Well, it’s a fate worse than death.”  
**Regina:** “Go ahead. Bring it, Greeny.”  
**The Wicked Witch:** “Indeed, I will. See you soon, sis.”   
_(She summons her broomstick and leaves.)_  

 **The Palace. Regina’s Chamber.  
**_(Regina returns to her chamber. She frees Robin Hood from her spell.)  
_**Robin Hood:** “You didn’t go through with it.”  
**Regina:** _(In a cheerful tone:)_ “You were right. The sleeping curse wasn’t the answer. As you said, I just needed to find something to live for.”  
**Robin Hood:** “And you found it? _(Smiles:)_ What?”  
**Regina:** “The one thing I haven’t had in a very long time. Someone to destroy.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Emma and Regina are about to enter.)  
_**Regina:** “Maybe this isn’t a good idea.”  
**Emma:** “It’s gonna be fine. Trust me. _(Emma opens the door and they enter. Clearing her throat:)_ Hey, how was your day?”  
**Henry:** “Good. Storybrooke is a weird place. But cool. Did you know there’s a library inside a clock tower?”

**Emma:** “I do. I’ve been there before. Come on, I want you to meet someone. This is Regina Mills. She’s the mayor of this town and she wanted to meet you.”  
**Henry:** “Is something wrong?”  
**Regina:** “No, no. No, nothing’s wrong. Your mother just told me a lot about you. I heard you like school and that you’re good at English.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. Why did she tell you all this?”  
**Regina:** “Because she couldn’t be prouder of you. While you’re in town I was thinking, maybe I can give you a tour sometime. You know, show you around. Maybe we can stop in for ice cream.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, I’d like that. _(Regina smiles:)_ So, it was nice meeting you.”  
_(Regina takes a step towards Henry intending to embrace him. He offers her a hand. After a moment she shakes it. Henry turns and leaves to play his game.)_  
**Emma:** “How was that? You okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “It was a start.”  
_(David and Hook enter the apartment.)_  
**David:** “We need to talk.”  
**Emma:** _(Looking around, she notices Henry sitting on a sofa:)_ “Outside.”  
_(The group leaves the room.)_

**Outside The Apartment.  
Mary Margaret:** _(Whispering:)_ “They’re being turned into flying monkeys?!”  
**Hook:** “Yes, he took a simian form with the added bonus of wings.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Do you think this is what happened to the missing dwarves, too?”  
**David:** “It would explain why we haven’t found any trace of them.”  
**Emma:** “And Neal?”  
**David:** “No sign of him, either. So, yeah, it’s possible.”  
**Emma:** “Wouldn’t be the first flying monkey I’ve dated.”  
**Regina:** “The person who escaped our trap disappeared in cloud of green smoke. And now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us.”  
**Emma:** “The Wicked Witch of the West? _(Regina nods:)_ Seriously? She’s real, too?“  
**Hook:** “Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t get it. It’s not like we’re in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West wanna come to Storybrooke?”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(Carrying a tray of food,_ _Zelena_ _walks towards a storm cellar on the grounds. She uses magic to open the door and is then seen walking down a wooden staircase. She places the tray in front of a cage.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hungry?”  
_(A hand grabs her arm before she’s able to turn away.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You never should have brought me back.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Smiles, kicking the tray so that he can reach it:)_ “Eat up. We’ve got work to do.” _(_ _Zelena_ _exits.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Picking up a bowl of rice:)_ “You feed the madness and it feeds on you. _(Turning the bowl in his hands:)_ You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you.”  
_(Mr. Gold giggles. Using his fingers, he finally starts to eat.)  
_

 


	33. It’s Not Easy Being Green

**Enchanted Forest. One Year Ago. Evil Queen's Palace.**  
_(David wanders through the palace. Entering Emma’s proposed nursery room, he looks around. There’s a cradle standing in the middle of the room. Toys are lying around everywhere.)_  
**David:** “This… This is impossible. This shouldn’t be here. _(Steps closer to the cradle:)_ This is all wrong.”  
**Emma:** “You’re right. _(Startled, David turns around. He notices his daughter standing behind him. Emma wears a ball grown:)_ A full-grown princess still living in her nursery? I don’t even have a proper vanity.”  
**David:** _(Confused:)_ “Emma, what… What are you doing here?”  
**Emma:** “I was looking for a place to practice. I’m a little nervous about tonight.”  
**David:** _(Confused:)_ “Tonight? What’s tonight?”  
**Emma:** “The ball. You know, I’ve never been to one before. I don’t even know how to dance. _(Takes David by the hand:)_ Teach me.”   
_(Together they practice a few dance steps.)_  
**David:** “You’re a natural. Just like your mother.” _(Emma chuckles.)_  
**Emma:** “And you’re the best teacher a daughter could hope for.”   
_(David lifts Emma up.)_  
**David:** “Oh Emma, this is everything I ever hoped for you.”  
**Emma:** “Me, too. It’s a shame I never got it.”  
**David:** “What do you mean?”   
_(They continue dancing around the room and finally stop in front of the magic wardrobe.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m not really here. I was never here. I should be, but I’m not. All for one reason: _(Backs away from her father:)_ You failed me. _(Suddenly, the room darkens and thunder can be heard outside. Toys are falling off the shelves. Furthermore, the magic wardrobe’s doors fling open and a spinning portal opens. David grabs Emma’s hand, desperate to prevent her from going through:)_ Goodbye, daddy.”  
**David:** _(Desperate:)_ “I’m sorry. I’ll save you.”  
**Emma:** “No, you can’t save me. You failed me. _(David tries harder to pull Emma back into the room:)_ There’s nothing you can do.”  
**David:** “No, Emma!”  
**Emma:** “Don’t fail the next one.”   
_(Letting go of his hand, Emma gets sucked into the portal.)_  
**David:** “Emma!”

**Enchanted Forest. One Year Ago. Dark Palace.**  
_(Waking up, David opens his eyes. Emma’s words still echo in his ears. Panting, he sits up.)_  
**David:** _(Notices his wife is not in bed beside him:)_ “Snow?”   
_(Snow White stands at the window looking over the landscape.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Cheerful:)_ “Look, who’s awake. _(David gets out off the bed:)_ Come, look at this view, Charming. I’d forgotten how beautiful it was here.”  
**David:** “Someone’s in a good mood.”  
**Snow White:** “I am. I have some pretty wonderful news. We’re pregnant.”  
**David:** “You are?”  
**Snow White:** “Are you not happy?”  
**David:** “No. No, I’m not. I’m thrilled.”   
_(Chuckling, Snow White hugs Prince Charming. Unseen, David wears an anxious look on his face.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Nine Months Later. Blanchard Loft.**  
**David:** “So, now that we know who we are dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?”  
**Hook:** “Might I suggest we start by asking if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around.”  
**Regina:** “We’re cursed in Storybrooke. She’ll look like any one of us.”  
**Emma:** “Then we start somewhere we know she’s been. Regina’s office.”  
**Regina:** “I went over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace.”  
**Emma:** “But you were combing for magic. Maybe there’s physical evidence that you missed.”  
**David:** “Good idea. We’ll track her.”  
**Regina:** “If you wanna waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest, but we can’t let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there.”  
**Hook:** “Well, especially, since one of these flying monkeys could turn out to be his father.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Still no sign of Neal?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Regina:** “Point being, someone needs to protect Henry. He doesn’t even know what’s going on.”  
**Emma:** “I’m guessing you’re volunteering?”  
**Regina:** “If you find anything, call me.”  
**Emma:** “Just remember, he thinks we’re here because I’m on a case.”  
**Regina:** “Well, look who’s gotten good at lying.”  
**Emma:** “Just don’t let anything slip up. As far as Henry knows, you’re just Madam Mayor and that’s it.”  
**Regina:** “I’m well aware of how Henry sees me.” _(Regina exits.)_  
**Hook:** “Time is wasting. There’s something wicked in your town. What do you say we go find find it?”

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _enters the storm cellar. Locked up in a cage, Mr. Gold spins straw into gold.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Enjoying your little toy?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Spinning. Cleans the mind. Soothes the soul. It cleans the mind. It soothes the soul. It cleans the mind. It soothes the soul.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You look as awful as you sound. _(Angrily, Mr. Gold hits the bars:)_ What? You’re not enjoying your cage, hmm? Not appreciating your jailer? Oh no. You look like you want to hurt me. Go on, then. Give it a go. _(Opens the cage:)_ I’d love to see you try. Especially, when we both know that you can’t. _(Mr. Gold stands up:)_ Not, when I have this. _(_ _Zelena_ _shows Mr. Gold the Dark One’s dagger:)_ You’re a slave to it and to me. Frustration can be so intoxicating. On others. _(Hunched, Mr. Gold crouches down in a corner of his cell:)_ The only one who can do the hurting here is me. So, why don’t you be a good boy and sit back down?” _(Mr. Gold sits down.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, what are you waiting for? Don’t let me stop you. _(Singing:)_ All the voices in my head will be quiet when I’m dead.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “I’m not here to kill you, Rumple. But you really need to keep up appearances.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Appearances? Appearances? For what? For why? Let me spin. Spin the madness away. _(Resumes spinning:)_ Spin the madness away.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No. I think spinning is bringing the madness. Here. Come closer. Now, hold still. Unless you want me to nick that pretty face. _(Using the dagger as a razor,_ _Zelena_ _starts to shave Mr. Gold:)_ You’re probably wondering how I know how to do this. Did I ever tell you about my father? His hands used to shake from drink or worse. I didn’t ask, he didn’t tell me. But, he couldn’t abide going a day without a shave. So, I had to learn how to shave him. He used to say that no matter what we were feeling on the inside, we had to put on our best face. In our land you and I never had that choice, did we? No matter what we did, our outside showed exactly what was rotting on the inside. But, we’re in a new land now, aren’t we? A land filled with opportunity. The least of which is to look our best. _(_ _Zelena_ _cuts Mr. Gold, drawing blood. He winces a little:)_ Oh, I’m so sorry. Did that sting? _(Chuckles:)_ There, handsome as ever.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Appearances? You don’t care about appearances. If you cared about appearances you’d change my shirt. Just exactly what is it you want?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Shuts the cage door:)_ “What I’m after, Rumple, is something you’ve spent a lifetime seeking. _(Locks the door again:)_ Something that goes against your very nature. Something that I can’t afford to wait that long for. _(Chuckles:)_ Luckily, I won’t have to.”

 **The Land Of Oz. Past.**  
_(A green cyclone drops a basket beside a yellow-brick road. In the distance, the Emerald City can be seen. A woodcutter and his wife are walking along the road. A baby can be heard wailing.)_  
**Woodcutter’s Wife:** “Did you hear that?”  
**Woodcutter:** “Nothing. Stick to the road.”   
_(His wife notices the basket.)_  
**Woodcutter’s Wife:** “Oh, where did it come from?”  
**Woodcutter:** “The cyclone must have dropped it. Dear, what are you doing?”  
**Woodcutter’s Wife:** _(She picks it up, revealing a baby girl:)_ “What do you expect me to do? Leave the poor thing to the wolves? She’s beautiful.”   
_(A branch is close to breaking overhead. The Woodcutter notices the baby raise a finger, magically changing the branch’s direction; causing no harm as it falls to the ground some yards away. However, his wife remains oblivious.)_  
**Woodcutter:** _(Nervously:)_ “She did that. She knocked that tree away.”  
**Woodcutter’s Wife:** “Calm your nerves, dear. It was just the wind. She’s only a babe and she needs our help. Can we keep her?”  
**Woodcutter:** “That’s not a good idea. Didn’t you see what she did? She’s not like us.”  
**Woodcutter’s Wife:** “You’re right, she’s not. She’s alone and we’re going to take care of her. Now, stick to the road or we’ll never make it to the Emerald City before dawn.” _(She starts walking on again.)_  
**Woodcutter:** “What should we call her?”  
**Woodcutter’s Wife:** “What about Zelena? She’s going to be the happiest baby in all of Oz.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _enters the shop.)_  
**Belle:** “Uh, hi. Can I, uh… Can I help you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, you must be Mrs. Gold.”  
**Belle:** “No, I’m uh… not.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Is Mr. Gold around?”  
**Belle:** “Uh, he… No, he isn’t. He… _(Clears throat:)_ He died.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss.”   
_(Gives Belle a questioning look.)_  
**Belle:** “Belle.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Belle. It’s such a pretty name. Oh, look, I’m… I’m so sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to buy a baby gift for a lovely woman that I met at Granny’s Diner. Maybe you know her. She goes by Mary Margaret here. See, I’m helping her with her pregnancy and… Today’s my first day on the job. You know, curse or no curse, a girl’s got to work.”  
**Belle:** “Mary Margaret? Why didn’t you say so? I think I may have just the thing.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Bless you.”  
**Belle:** “Just a second.”   
_(As soon as Belle turns around,_ _Zelena_ _magically stuns her. Then,_ _Zelena_ _quickly walks up to a safe hidden behind a painting. Opening the safe’s blood lock with Rumple’s blood from earlier,_ _Zelena_ _takes out a root_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Town Hall. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Hook, David and Emma are looking for evidence. David notices a red-_ _colored_ _partial footprint on the floor.)_  
**David:** “I think I have a partial footprint. You guys see anything?”  
**Hook:** “Other than an austere sense of design? Nothing.”   
_(Crouching down, David examines the partial footprint more closely. Emma joins him.)_  
**Emma:** “Is that blood?”  
**David:** _(Sniffs:)_ “It’s berry.”  
**Emma:** “Like a fruit?”  
**David:** “No, like holly berry. They grow on bushes.”  
**Hook:** “Are you some sort of botanist in this life, mate?”  
**David:** “I’ve worked in an animal shelter. I saw dogs track them in all the time. The bushes grow in the woods.”  
**Emma:** “You know where?”  
**David:** “Yeah, in the north-west corner, not far from the toll bridge.”   
_(David’s cell phone vibrates. Reading the message, David sighs.)_  
**Emma:** “Everything okay?”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft. We’re getting a midwife and she wants to meet the both of us.”  
**Hook:** “A bit demanding, isn’t she? _(As Emma and David give him a look:)_ I meant the midwife.”  
**Emma:** “It’s fine. Go.”  
**David:** “No, we just got on track here.”  
**Emma:** “And I’ve got it covered. She needs you. Just meet us when you get done.”  
**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “Alright.” _(Exits.)_

 **The Land of Oz. Past.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _, now a young adult, is helping her father to shave.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “How’s that, father?” _(She hands him a mirror.)_  
**Woodcutter:** “You’ve missed a spot. _(_ _Zelena_ _resumes shaving her father:)_ No matter how you feel on the inside, Zelena, remember to always put on a good face.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I know, father.” _(Accidentally, she cuts him.)_  
**Woodcutter:** “Careless child. _(Using magic,_ _Zelena_ _makes a clean cloth appear in order to attend to the cut. Her father is terrified:)_ Don’t touch me!”  
**Zelena** **:** “I’m sorry. I can’t help it.”  
**Woodcutter:** “You mean you can’t control it.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Maybe if you’d let me learn how to—”  
**Woodcutter:** “Then everyone would see what you really are. Wicked.”  
**Zelena** **:** “How can you say that to your own daughter?”  
**Woodcutter:** “Because you’re not my daughter! There, I’ve said it. After all these years, now that your mother’s gone, I can finally tell you the truth.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Woodcutter:** “You’re not our child, Zelena. We found you in the woods. In a basket. Dropped out of a tornado. Your mother wanted to take you in, she was lulled by your beauty. But under the surface there was something else—your wickedness.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Crying:)_ “I’d rather be wicked than a sad old drunk.”  
**Woodcutter:** “What do you think drove me to drink, child? Wipe away those tears and put on a good face! Make me breakfast.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I think not. If I really caused you this much trouble, I’ll spare you any more.”  
**Woodcutter:** “Where do you think you’re going?”  
**Zelena** **:** “To see the one person who can help me find a family who wants me! The Wizard of Oz.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Blanchard Apartment.**  
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughing:)_ “No, he caught you in a net?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I _had_ just robbed his carriage.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughing:)_ “Oh, my God. You two have got quite the love story.”   
_(David enters.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, speak of the handsome devil. Zelena, this is David.” _(Getting up,_ _Zelena_ _greets David.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Mr. Nolan, it’s so lovely to meet you.”  
**David:** _(Sits down:)_ “Okay, so, I’m here. Shall we get this started?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, it sounds like you mean ‘shall we get this finished?‘”  
**David:** “No, no. I’m here. Let’s do this.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Before we begin, I’m gonna get us a cup of tea.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No, no, no. Let me make you some tea. _(Stands up:)_ After all, that’s what I’m here for. _(Enters the kitchen:)_ To make your life as easy as possible.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Quietly to David:)_ “I mean, isn’t she wonderful?”  
**David:** “Yeah, she _seems_ perfect. But can we trust her? We don’t even know her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s entirely possible we were all friends in our missing year.”  
**David:** “And it’s possible we weren’t. Look, I just wish we’d knew more about her. It’s not like we can ask for references from a missing year.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She knew Johanna.”  
**David:** “Your nanny growing up?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Excited:)_ “Yes. They were friends.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _brews tea for all three of them.)_  
**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “Small world.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, if any part of this feels wrong to you - to either one of us - we can always change our minds. Let’s just hear her out, alright?”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _adds a small amount of night root to one cup of tea. Then, she_ _rejoins_ _Mary Margaret and David.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Here we go. I hope chamomile is okay. I’ve found it’s excellent for the nerves.”   
_(Placing the grey mug containing the night root before David,_ _Zelena_ _serves Mary Margaret and herself the remaining mugs.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Perfect.”

**Zelena** **:** _(Taking her seat:)_ “You’ve already gone through labor once, so at least you know what to expect.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, yes. We both do. _(To David:)_ I don’t think your hand has recovered from my squeezing it.”  
**David:** “Well, it’s been almost thirty years. I’m sure it’ll heal.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Keep in mind, the second birth can progress much faster than the first.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, that’s putting it mildly. I seem to have gone from zero to due date in the blink of an eye.”  
**Zelena** **:** “How’s our father doing?”  
**David:** “Oh. Me? I’m fine. I’m great.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Look, Mary Margaret was telling me earlier about what happened during the first curse. Losing your daughter is… It’s tragic. Look, I don’t mean to pry, but she did express anxieties about all of this.”  
**David:** “You did?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, we’re missing a year of memories in the Enchanted Forest. We suddenly find ourselves in Storybrooke about to have a baby. It’s a bit disconcerting.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I think it’s best to just get these anxieties out in the open. Feelings, especially those we keep bottled up can effect a pregnancy just as much as diet and exercise. Look, I suppose what I’m trying to say is, that if you’ve got any fears at all about any of this, it’s best to just get it out in the open.”  
**David:** “I don’t. Whatever is coming, we’ll get through it.”  
_(Puts an arm around Mary Margaret.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Cheers to that, then. _(They clink mugs and drink:)_ You’re so lucky to have such a brave husband. So fearless. Speaking of which, Mary Margaret alluded that we pulled you away from some important town business. You know, I think we’ve done enough for today. We should just let you get back to it. _(Shakes his hand:)_ It was wonderful to meet you, Mister Nolan.”  
**David:** “Uh… David. Nice to meet you, too, Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** “The pleasure is all mine.”

 **A Short Time Later.  
** _(David Nolan drives through the woods and stops the car. Getting out of the car he grabs his sword. He’s unaware that a hooded figure follows close behind him.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Heritage Park.**  
_(Henry and Regina Mills walk together. Henry enjoys his ice cream.)_  
**Regina:** “The ice cream good?”  
**Henry:** “Delicious. My mom used to take me for Gilato in Little Italy. But this is just as good.”  
**Regina:** “Well, Storybrooke’s got its own charm. Though, I know, it must seem quaint compared to the big city.”  
**Henry:** “It’s nice, actually. New York’s great, but there’s so many people - that can make you feel…”  
**Regina:** “Alone?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah. That’s the best part of a small town. Everybody knows everybody. It’s like… It’s like a big family.”  
**Henry:** “Can I tell you something?”  
**Regina:** “Sure.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t think it was just the case that brought my mom to Storybrooke.”  
**Regina:** “What do you mean?”  
**Henry:** “I think she wanted to get out of New York for a while.”  
**Regina:** “What? Why do you think that?”  
**Henry:** “My mom’s boyfriend. His name is Walsh. He proposed to her.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Oh.”  
**Henry:** “And two days later she’s taking me out of school for some job in Maine. She wouldn’t take a job in Queens, if it meant I’d miss school.”  
**Regina:** “What do you think happened?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know. But I doubt we’d be here, if she’d said yes.”  
**Regina:** “And, how do you feel about it? Did you like him, this… _(Icily:)_ Walsh?”  
**Henry:** “I liked how happy he made her. Plus, it might be nice having more than two place settings during holidays.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think, one day you’ll have more family than you’ll know what to do with.”  
**Henry:** “You think so?”  
**Regina:** “I really do.” _(Gives Henry a smile_ _.)_

**The Woods.**  
_(Hook and Emma pass by a holly berry bush. Using his hook, Hook shakes some berries off the bush.)_  
**Emma:** _(Watches him:)_ “You’ll look for any excuse to use that thing, won’t you?”  
**Hook:** “At least we know we’re in the right place. What now?”  
**Emma:** “Now, we start searching.”  
**Hook:** “You know something, Swan? Whenever you’re around, I inevitably find myself trekking through some manner of woods or forest, courting danger.”  
**Emma:** “Here I thought you weren’t afraid of anything. Always looking for the next adventure.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, is that what this is?”  
**Emma:** “Isn’t it? What the hell were you doing the last year alone on that ship? I’m guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another. Till you decided to come back and save me.”  
**Hook:** “Exactly.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns around to face him:)_ “You’re lying.”  
**Hook:** “Excuse me?”  
**Emma:** “What happened back there? What aren’t you telling me?”  
**Hook:** “Nothing. It’s my tale. I’m sticking to it.”  
**Emma:** “Still don’t believe you.”  
**Hook:** “Well, let’s leave at that and you can just say _thank you_.”  
**Emma:** “For my memories? I already did.”  
**Hook:** “Well, from saving you from a loveless marriage.”  
**Emma:** “You think that’s what you were doing?”  
**Hook:** “He was a flying monkey.”  
**Emma:** “I didn’t know that.”  
**Hook:** “Were you considering it? His proposal?”  
**Emma:** “Does it matter?”  
**Hook:** “Humor me.”  
**Emma:** “Yes. Okay? I was in love, so of course I was considering it.”   
**Hook:** “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m glad to hear that.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Really? Why, because Walsh was a _man_ and that means there might be a chance for you? _(Hook says nothing:)_ Yes, Walsh appeared to be a man and yes I was in love with him. But, as usual, _he_ wasn’t who he said he was and I got my heart broken. Enough humor for you? _(Emma turns around and walks on. Climbing up a hill they stop in front of_ _Zelena’s_ _Farmhouse:)_ A farmhouse. You have to appreciate the irony.”

 **Elsewhere.  
**_(In the woods David examines a holly berry bush. Still, the hooded figure follows him. Feeling uneasy, David looks around several times. Briefly, the hooded figure watches him, giving up their cover behind a tree. David dials Emma’s number on his cell phone but only gets her voicemail.)  
_**David:** “Emma, it’s David. I’m at the trail head. And, I think I’ve found her. The Wicked Witch. I’m going after her.”  
_(David ends the call and sneaks closer, carefully approaching the hooded figure.)_

**The Land Of Oz. Past. Emerald City.**  
_(Two guards allow_ _Zelena_ _to enter the Wizard’s audience room. At the far end of the room a curtain can be seen. Flames shoot up from the ground preventing_ _Zelena_ _to step any closer.)_  
**The Wizard:** “I’ve been expecting you.”   
_(The shadow of a man appears on the curtain.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “How did you know I was coming?”  
**The Wizard:** “I see all. I am Oz. The Great and Terrible. You’ve come because you wish to find your family.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Can you help me?”  
**The Wizard:** “I will show you what you seek to know. But I warn you: It won’t be easy for you.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _takes a step backwards and watches scenes from her past unfold before her on the floor. A woman placing a basket in the woods can be seen.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Is that my mother?”  
**The Wizard:** “Her name was Cora. She gave birth to you in another land. A cyclone struck and carried you to this world.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Why did she abandon me?”  
**The Wizard:** “You couldn’t give her the one thing she truly wanted. The ability to become royalty.”  
_(The picture changes, revealing Regina.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Who’s that?”  
**The Wizard:** “Your sister. Regina.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Wait. I’ve got a sister?”  
**The Wizard:** “Your sister could do what your mother wished. Regina became queen.”  
_(The scene changes again. Now,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _can be seen. He’s preparing a lesson for Regina.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Who’s that man?”  
**The Wizard:** “That is Rumplestiltskin. A very powerful wizard. The most powerful of all the realms. _(The picture changes once more. Now, Regina practices wielding magic. Regina fails to master the given task:)_ Like you, Regina has the gift of magic. But she has been unable to develop it.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Magic is a gift?”  
**The Wizard:** “Yes. And he’s trying to teach her that.”  
**Zelena** **:** “He should be teaching me. Not her. I need to meet this wizard. I’ll pay whatever you desire. Just, please, tell me how to get there.”  
**The Wizard:** “Look down. _(_ _Zelena_ _now wears silver slippers:)_ When you click your heels together three times those slippers will take you wherever you desire.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What do you want in return?”  
**The Wizard:** “I simply ask that you bring me something of Rumpelstiltskin’s. Be careful: It is one thing to wonder about your past but another to become envious of things you cannot have.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _clicks her heels together three times and green smoke envelops her.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _is transported to Regina’s chambers. She looks around the room and opens a wardrobe. Finally, she walks to the dressing table and decides to try the magical task Rumpelstiltskin has given Regina. Smoothly,_ _Zelena_ _succeeds. She is unaware that_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is watching.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, this is a day of surprises. I thought it would take you at least until— _(He stops in mid-sentence; noticing that the woman is not Regina:)_ You’re not Regina.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No. I’m Cora’s other daughter.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s not possible.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I’m Zelena. Her first-born.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We’ll see about that. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _tears out a hair from_ _Zelena’s_ _head and applies it to a potion, which becomes strongly green. Amazed, he looks at the result:)_ Oh, hello, dearie. A day of surprises indeed.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. In The Woods.  
** _(Wielding his sword, David swings and cuts a mark into a tree. Puzzled, he turns around facing his opponent. Taking David by surprise, his opponent is able to knock David to the ground.)  
_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Hook and Emma carefully approach the house looking through the windows. In the kitchen there’s a tea kettle standing on the table.)_  
**Emma:** _(Whispering:)_ “There’s definitely someone living here. Looks empty right now, though.“  
**Hook:** _(Whispering:)_ “Why are we whispering?”  
**Emma:** _(Whispering:)_ “Because good hideouts always look empty. Trust me. I’ve spent a lot of time tracking down people who don’t want to be found. I know about hiding out. _(Sneaking around the house, Emma sees a bicycle standing there. She also notices a storm cellar located in the garden:)_ A storm cellar.”   
_(Hook and Emma approach the cellar. The door is locked. Emma draws her pistol, but Hook stops her.)_  
**Hook:** “Whoa, wait. Wait. It’s one thing walking around a deserted farmhouse, it’s quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out.”  
**Emma:** “Scared?”  
**Hook:** _(Sighs:)_ “There’s a difference between fear and strategy. We know she’s got flying monstrosities. Who knows what’s down there? If this witch is as powerful as we think, we could use some magical backup. Unless, you’ve been practicing in New York City.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, I’ll call Regina. Have her drop Henry at Granny’s. I’d like to see those flying monstrosities trying to get past her crossbow.”  
**Hook:** “And her lunch special.”   
_(Emma discovers she received a message from David_ _.)_

**The Woods.  
**_(The hooded figure approaches David who lies on the ground. Sensing someone standing over him, David grabs his sword and gets to his feet. Then, David turns around stabbing his opponent. Unimpressed, the hooded figure lifts David up, strangling him in the process. Pulling back the figure’s hood, David Nolan faces himself.)  
_**David:** _(With a strained voice:)_ “What are you?”  
**Night Root David:** “I’m you. _(Chuckling, Night Root David pushes David back to the ground. David picks up his sword:)_ You can’t defeat me. I smell your fear. It’s like a stench. The stench of a scared shepherd boy who strayed too far from his farm.”  
**David:** “I’m not scared of anything.”  
_(He attacks Night Root David. Smoothly, Night Root David parries his strokes.)_  
**Night Root David:** _(Laughing:)_ “If that were true, I wouldn’t be here. _(David attacks his opponent once again. This time his sword tilts and Night Root David forces David down to his knees. With a single powerful stroke, Night Root David cuts David’s sword in half:)_ Don’t you see? Your fear makes you weak.”  
**David:** “No, I’m not afraid.”  
**Night Root David:** “Saying that doesn’t make it so.”  
**David:** “I’ll die to protect my family.”  
**Night Root David:** “That doesn’t make you fearless. Even as the point is proven. _(Night Root strangles David:)_ Give in. It’s easier.”  
_(David gets a glimpse of Emma’s car approaching.)_  
**David:** “I am afraid. I am afraid I won’t be a good father. But I won’t let that stop me. Not now.”

_(Using his broken sword’s hilt, David stabs Night Root David. It crumbles to dust. Panting, David notices that the hilt lies beside him. However, before he can retrieve it, the hilt vanishes in a cloud of green smoke. Emma, Regina and Hook catch up to him.)_  
**Emma:** “David, you okay?” _(David nods.)_  
**Regina:** “Well, where is she?”  
**David:** “It wasn’t her.”  
**Hook:** “Then, who was it? You look whiter than a fresh sail.”  
**David:** “Myself.”  
**Hook:** “Come again?”  
**Regina:** “It’s the witch. She’s toying with us.”  
**David:** “Did you guys find where she might be hiding?”  
**Hook:** “A farmhouse. We think it’s hers.”  
**David:** “Then let’s end this. Let’s send that witch back to Oz.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _and Rumpelstiltskin walk together in the woods.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Cora _never_ mentioned me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “A first born daughter? I think that’s something I would remember. Now, there’s a spell, a curse I’ve been working on for a very very long time. I foresaw that that curse can only be cast by Cora’s daughter.”  
**Zelena** **:** “That’s why you’ve been training Regina. You thought she was going to cast the curse.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Until today. Shall we see what you can do? Magic isn’t about what you see, dearie, it’s about what you feel inside. _(Using a black cloth, he blindfolds_ _Zelena_ _:)_ You’ll have to dig deep if you wanna pass tonight’s test.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What am I meant to do?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Simple. Find me. _(Using magic, he teleports himself. Now,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is standing behind_ _Zelena_ _:)_ Over here, dearie. _(Surprised,_ _Zelena_ _turns around. Leaning on a tree_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears in front of_ _Zelena_ _, only a few yards away from her. Again, she’s unable to catch him:)_ Close, but not close enough. Magic comes from emotion. Simply think of a moment that makes you boil with anger.”  
**Zelena** **:** “And use it to feel the magic. Yes, I’ve learned that a long time ago. It’s hard to pick one. Finding out that my mother abandoned me. That my father never wanted me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Getting warmer.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(In a high-pitched voice:)_ “That my sister got everything I’ve ever desired. That she didn’t even have to prove something. It all just happened. And she doesn’t even know what she has.”   
_(Successfully,_ _Zelena_ _grabs Rumpelstiltskin by the arm.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ding Dong. There it is. I can feel it in your nails.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Sorry, I lost control.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And now, you need to think of a moment of happiness rein in some of that anger.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What do you think about?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m the teacher. I ask the questions.”  
**Zelena** **:** “But, if you don’t tell me that how will I learn?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, like you, I was abandoned as a child. Some spinsters took us in. We didn’t have much. But we got by. Whenever we finished a job they used to bake meat pies. The entire hovel would fill with the most wonderful smell. And after they had cooled they always let me take the first bite. And as the food warmed my body that was the only time I forgot who I really was. A boy who wasn’t wanted by his papa.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Mhm. _(Smiles:)_ Then, I know my moment.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What’s that, dearie?”  
**Zelena** **:** “The moment I stopped feeling like someone who wasn’t wanted. The moment you agreed to train me.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. In The Woods.**  
**Hook:** “Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?”  
**David:** “No idea. It was just there wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears.”  
**Regina:** “It knew your deepest fears?”  
**David:** “Yeah, things I never told anyone, even Mary Margaret. It wasn’t until I’d admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword.”  
**Regina:** “Where is it? Your sword?”  
**David:** “Well, that’s the strange part. After I killed it, the hilt… it disappeared.”  
**Hook:** “What’s that mean, then?”  
**Regina:** “When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out. When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it.”  
**David:** “And why did it disappear?”  
**Regina:** “It didn’t disappear. She took it.”  
**Emma:** “Hang on. The Wicked Witch stole his courage?”  
**Regina:** “Well, a symbol of it, at least. And symbols can be powerful totems.”

 **Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Preparing to leave,_ _Zelena_ _opens her handbag. The sword hilt is stored inside.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “I’m so glad you came by.” _  
_**Zelena** **:** “Of course. I so loved getting to know you. And please, thank David again, for meeting with me. You know, I’d heard so many stories about your courageous prince, I just… I just feel so lucky to have met you both.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, we’re the lucky ones. With this curse I had no time to prepare for the baby, and suddenly I feel like I can stop panicking.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Of course, you can. There’s no reason to be scared. That’s what I’m here for.” _(Mary Margaret hugs_ _Zelena_ _.)  
_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(David, Hook, Regina and Emma approach the storm cellar. Emma notices that the lock is now broken.)  
_**Emma:** “That lock. It wasn’t busted before. _(Emma reaches for her gun and Hook draws his cutlass:)_ Ready?” _  
(David opens the cellar’s door.)_ **  
Hook:** “So far, so good.”  
**Emma:** “Everyone, stay alert. Come on.”  
_(Carefully, Emma walks down the stairs. David, Regina and Hook enter the cellar, too.)_

**Regina:** “There’s definitely dark magic here. _(To Emma:)_ Can you feel it?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. Maybe. Whatever I feel, it’s not good. _(Notices a cage standing in the room. The lock is broken, too:)_ What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage? Monkeys?”  
**David:** “No, not monkeys. _(David turns on the lights. A spinning wheel is standing inside the cage. David crouches down picking up straw from the ground:)_ How many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?”  
**Emma:** “Rumplestiltskin.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Castle.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _arranges a meat pie on the table. Rumplestiltskin enters the room.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t remember giving permission for guests.”  
**Zelena** **:** “That’s for you. Meat pie. Just like the spinsters used to make when you were a boy.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Can’t stay. Have a lesson to teach.”  
**Zelena** **:** “But, we just finished a lesson.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not with you, dearie. With Regina.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’re still training her?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Did you think I was gonna stop?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Wait. You don’t need Regina. I’m going to cast your curse. _(In a high-pitched voice:)_ She’s not nearly as powerful as me. She doesn’t deserve to have you teaching her.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Interrupting her:)_ “Careful, Zelena. What was it your father used to always tell you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “No matter, what you feel on the inside you always have to put on a good face.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You might wanna take his advice. Your inside is starting to show. _(Shocked,_ _Zelena_ _crosses the room so that she can look into a mirror. She discovers a green spot at her neck:)_ You’re turning green, dearie. Envy will do that to you. And don’t wait up. This could take a while.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _turns from the mirror to see that_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _has vanished_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day.**  
_(Emma Swan enters Granny’s Diner.)_  
**Granny:** “If you want privacy, talk fast. We open in twenty and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon.”  
**Hook:** “Is there any sign of our quarry?”  
**Emma:** “I went all over that farmhouse and the land around it. Nothing.”  
**David:** “Well, now that the sun’s up, we should hit every place Gold might go. His house, shop, his cabin.”  
**Emma:** “'Cause dead men love vacation homes. Can someone explain to me how this is even possible? We all saw Gold, he…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Disappeared into nothingness, I know.”  
**Hook:** “I might have an inkling. When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back.”  
**David:** “What? How?”  
**Hook:** “He didn’t know how. He just… He missed his family. He was desperate to find a way to return to this world. He believed that bringing his father back was the key.”  
**Emma:** “Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong. Because, while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is… He is… We don’t know what he is. We don’t even know if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one’s seen him since this new curse.”  
**David:** “He’s out there somewhere.”  
**Regina:** “With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now, than who brought Gold back. The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch’s basement for one. I wanna know what the hell she was cooking up with him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, the best way to find that out would be to ask Gold, right?”  
**David:** “He could tell us who the witch is, maybe how to track her down.”  
**Regina:** “I’m gonna head back to that farmhouse. It’s possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient.”  
**Emma:** “Have at it. Just be careful.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles at Emma’s concern:)_ “Well, she’s the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I’m not pulling any punches.”

**The Woods.** **  
**_(Holding the Dark One’s Dagger in one hand,_ _Zelena_ _stands in the woods.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “I summon thee Dark One. _(Nothing happens. Frowning,_ _Zelena_ _tries again:)_ Rumplestiltskin! _(Sighs:)_ It’s not working. The Dark One’s broken free and he knows far too much. _(A flying monkey approaches_ _Zelena_ _:)_ Find him, beautiful one. Find him, now.” _(Shrieking, the monkey takes wing. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold can be seen running through the woods.)  
_

**Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.**  
**Belle:** “So… So, Rumple is alive? I mean, how is that even possible?”  
**Emma:** “We were hoping you might be able to tell us that. You know him and the shop better than anyone. If he’s in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back and how we can find him, now that he is.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, I’ll… I’ll start looking right away.”  
**David:** “Keep your eyes out for him, too. If he comes into town…”  
**Belle:** “He’ll come to me. Yeah, I know.”  
_(Emma gives Hook a look.)_  
**Hook:** _(Reluctantly:)_ “I will stay here with you. I’m surprisingly good at research.”  
**Belle:** _(Faces Hook:)_ “ _You_ will stay with me?”  
**Emma:** “He’ll protect you, if the witch comes.”  
**Belle:** “You do know he’d tried to kill me?”  
**Hook:** “Well, there were extenuating circumstances.”  
**Belle:** “Twice.”  
**Hook:** _(Flatly:)_ “Sorry.”  
**Emma:** “You really know how to charm a girl, don’t you?”  
**Hook:** “This will be my way of making it up to you. Hmm?”  
**Belle:** “Fine.”  
**Emma:** “All right, we should really get out into the woods.”  
**David:** “Hey, maybe you should stay home?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Me? I’m the best tracker here.”  
**David:** “I know, but we’ll manage. Remember what Zelena said, you need your rest.”  
**Emma** _(Approaches Belle:)_ “Belle, thank you for your help. Don’t worry, we’re gonna find him.”  
**Belle:** “Okay. Thank you.”

**Enchanted Forest. One Year Ago. Dark Castle.**  
**Belle:** “If there’s anyone who can defeat that witch and get you back to your family, it’s the Dark One. The way to resurrect him has to be here.”  
**Neal:** “You really believe in him, don’t you?”  
**Belle:** “I love him. All of him. Even… Even the parts that belong to the darkness.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, it took me a while to see past all that… to the good man trying to get out.”  
**Belle:** “He did get out.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, he did. Irony is, now I need the dark part. In order to get to the ones I care about.” _(Belle notices Neal taking a closer look at the Swan key chain.)_  
**Belle:** “What is that?”  
**Neal:** “A necklace. It was Emma’s. It was supposed to represent our life together. I don’t know how it survived the trip.”  
**Belle:** “Because it was born out of love. Now, come with me. I think I know where we can find what we need.”   
_(Belle leads Neal to the castle’s library._ )  
**Neal:** “You think there’s magic in here?”  
**Belle:** “No, something better than magic. Books. Books on history. Witchcraft. And hopefully, some on the Dark One, too.”  
**Neal:** “Where do we start?”  
**Belle:** “One shelf at a time.”  
**Lumiere** **:** “Hello there.”  
**Belle:** _(To Neal:)_ “Did you… Did you say something?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “Over here. _(Belle and Neal turn around:)_ Allow me to introduce myself.”  
**Neal:** “What the hell?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “No need to be frightened. I am but a humble servant of this castle. My name is Lumiere.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer.  
**_(Belle hands Hook a book.)  
_**Belle:** “Uh, watch the cover of that one.”  
**Hook:** “I’m dealing with a hook here.”  
_(A noise can be heard coming from the door of the shop. Someone is trying to get in. Hurriedly, Belle scrambles down from the ladder and enters the shop.)_  
**Belle:** “It’s him. It’s Rumple. _(Pushing harder, Neal Cassidy finally succeeds in entering the shop then collapses on the shop’s floor. Belle crouches down beside him:)_ Neal? Neal?”

**Granny’s Bed & Breakfast.**  
_(Henry is doing his homework when Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry.”   
_(She places a cocoa and a paper bag in front of him.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom. Were you out all night? I never heard you come in.”  
**Emma:** “I was working. _(Sits in a chair opposite:)_ But I got you breakfast because I’m supermom. Some cocoa and a sesame bagel.”  
**Henry:** _(Opening the bag and looking inside:)_ “ _That’s_ a bagel?”  
**Emma:** “Sorry, kid, we’re not in Manhattan anymore.”   
_(Emma prepares to leave.)_  
**Henry:** “Are you going back out?”  
**Emma:** “I got to, yeah. You remember Leroy, right? He’s going fishing with some buddies today. You want to go?”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, I’ll go. Because I love fishing. _Not_ because I believe you.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “You know you’re not fooling me, right? Something’s up.”  
**Emma:** “I’m working a case. You know how I get focused.”  
**Henry:** “No, it’s more than that. It’s this town. All these old friends you’ve never mentioned and people whispering around me all the time. There’s something that you’re not telling me.”  
**Emma:** “It’s a dirty business being a bail bonds person. I don’t want to soil your sweet head.”  
**Henry:** “You’re not getting off that easy. If you can’t tell me the truth, then I wanna go home. Back to New York.” _(Emma’s cell phone rings.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “Sorry. _(Answers the call:)_ Hello. What? I’ll be right there. _(Emma ends the call:)_ I got to go, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Mom, really, what’s going on?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “You got me, okay? Something _is_ up. And it just got even more complicated. So, for now, can you just trust me that I’m doing what’s best and I’ll fill you in later?”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I trust you.”   
**Emma:** “Thanks, Henry. Love you.”   
_(Emma kisses Henry on the head and leaves.)_

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(David and Emma enter Neal’s room. Hook and Belle are present.)_  
**Emma:** “Neal. You’re here. What happened?”  
**Neal:** “I… I don’t know. I remember seeing the yellow bug cross the town line and next thing I know, I’m running around a forest back in Storybrooke, where, apparently, There’s been a whole lot going on.”  
**Hook:** “Are you gonna tell him or shall I?”  
**Neal:** “Tell me what?”  
**David:** “Neal, we think your dad’s back.”  
**Neal:** _(In disbelief:)_ “Back? I just watched him die. What do you mean he’s back?”  
**Emma:** “Take it easy. _(Emma takes a closer look at Neal’s palm. She sees scars forming a triangle. Beneath base and both sides of the triangle there’s an additional wave shaped scar:)_ What the hell is that?” _(David takes a picture.)_  
**Neal:** “No idea. It was there when I woke up.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns to Belle:)_ “Belle, can you do some more research?”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, sure. Absolutely.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll send you the picture.”  
**Belle:** “Okay.”  
**Neal:** “Guys, can we have a minute?”  
**David:** “Yeah, of course.”   
_(Hook, David and Belle leave the room. Emma sits down on Neal’s bed.)_  
**Neal:** “It’s good to see you. And even better to have you remember me.”  
**Emma:** “It’s good to see you, too.”  
**Neal:** “Has it really been a year?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Neal:** “When can I see Henry?”  
**Emma:** “Neal, I don’t…”  
**Neal:** _(Interrupts Emma:)_ “I know, okay? I can’t just come barging back into your life, but…”  
**Emma:** _(Interrupts him:)_ “No, it’s not that. My memories came back, but his… he doesn’t remember anything. The curse. His old life.”  
**Neal:** “Me.”  
**Emma:** “You or Regina or his grandparents.”  
**Neal:** “What does he know about his father?”  
**Emma:** “What I knew until about a week ago, which was that you let me go to jail and never came back for us.”  
**Neal:** “But I didn’t have a choice. You know that.”  
**Emma:** _(Snappish:)_ “Oh, you had a choice. _(Sighs, decides to let it go:)_ But, yeah I remember, _now_ , but I didn’t during that whole year.”  
**Neal:** “So, Henry has no clue who I really am? He just thinks I’m the jerk that abandoned him? We have to get his memories back. We have to fix this. There has to be somebody who can. The Blue Fairy or my father that…”  
**Emma:** “Neal. He was really happy in New York with our life.”  
**Neal:** “You don’t want him to get his memories back?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe that’s for the best.”  
**Neal:** “But I’m his father. I want him to know who I am.”

**Enchanted Forest. One Year Ago. Dark Castle.**  
**Belle:** “I don’t understand. I’ve dusted every nook and cranny in this place. How have our paths never crossed?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “It’s a big castle and I was woefully underutilized. Sadly, I only awaken when my candles are lit. Those are the rules of my punishment.”  
**Neal:** “Punishment by who?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “Whom do you think? Does he even know where he is? Rumplestiltskin, of course. We made a deal long ago and when I couldn’t live up to my end, he made sure I paid the price. He’s not here, is he?”  
**Belle:** “No, he’s… He is dead.”  
**Neal:** “We’re trying to bring him back. You said you spent a lot of time here. Do you know anything that could restore the Dark One?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “I know a great many things.”  
**Neal:** “Please, you gotta help us. If you don’t, I’ll never see my family again.”  
**Lumiere** **:** “Boohoo. Why should I help resurrect the man who put me in this wax prison?”  
**Belle:** “The Rumplestiltskin you knew may have seemed cold and hard, but he’s changed since then. If you help us, I know he’ll restore you to your human form. Please.”  
**Lumiere** **:** _(Relents:)_ “The bookcase behind you. Bottom cabinet. You’ll know it, once you see it. _(Belle opens the cabinet:)_ It’s a volume befitting the Dark One.”   
_(Belle takes out a heavy book, bound in leather and opens it. Neal watches her.)_  
**Neal:** “What the hell kind of book is that?”  
**Belle:** “This isn’t a book. It’s a hiding spot.”   
_(Taking out an item she examines it closely.)_  
**Neal:** “What’s this?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “It’s a key. _(A triangle is engraved in the key’s bow:)_ To the vault of the Dark One.”  
**Belle:** “The vault of the Dark One?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “Where the first Dark One was made. Born out of… well, darkness. If you wish to bring Rumplestiltskin back to life, this is where you must go.”  
**Belle:** “Will you guide us on our journey?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “If your promises that the Dark One will return me to my human form are true, then, yes I will.”   
_(Neal places the key back inside the hiding spot and then closes the book.)_  
**Neal:** “We leave first thing in the morning.”   
_(Neal blows out the candles. Belle and Neal leave the room. The Wicked Witch enters.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “Nicely done. I don’t think they suspected you for an instant. Which says more about them, then it does about you. That Belle isn’t as smart as she thinks. And this son of his - dumber than a box of hair.”  
**Lumiere** **:** “They’re merely desperate to bring back their Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “Not only desperate. Blind.”  
**Lumiere** **:** “Release me. I’ve aided you enough.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “I’d watch your tone, Candle. There’s more to be done and you shall do it, unless you desire being the wax seal on an envelope.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Mary Margaret opens the door._ _Zelena_ _enters.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Whoa, you got here fast.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, I could hear a little panic in your voice, _(Places a bag containing groceries on the table:)_ but I am here to tell you, there’s no need to be anxious when you haven’t felt your baby move for a while. It doesn’t mean a thing. Here.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _takes a bottle out of the bag.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Orange juice?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Trust me. See, babies move less right before you go into labor. So, it’s possible you’re closer to delivery than we think. _(_ _Zelena_ _fills a glass and hands it to Mary Margaret:)_ Here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe. Maybe, I’m just anxious because of everything that’s going on. With getting ready for the baby, I mean.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Nods:)_ “And the Wicked Witch. Everyone in town is talking about it. Have you found out anything more about her?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, and I’m cooped up here while everyone else is out there working hard to find her.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Hey. Hey. No one is working as hard as you are right now. I mean, you’re creating a whole new person. _(Both chuckle:)_ Now, drink up.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Right. _(After drinking the juice, Mary Margaret relaxes:)_ Oh, wow.“  
**Zelena** **:** “Works every time.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _rests her hand on Mary Margaret’s belly. She chuckles.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re amazing.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Your little prince or princess could be here any day. I’m _not_ letting you have this baby without me.”  
_(She gives Mary Margaret a smile. Mary Margaret sighs with relief.)_

**Storybrooke **. Outside** **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.** _  
_**_(Walking down the street, Regina approaches_ _Zelena’s_ _Farmhouse. A twig breaks. Hearing the cracking sound, Regina turns around.)_  
****Regina:**** “Show yourself, you winged freak.” **  
**_(His cover blown, Robin Hood looses an arrow at Regina and steps out of the underbrush. Regina is able to catch the arrow_ _midair_ _.)_  
****Robin Hood:**** “Apologies, Milady. I thought you were the Wicked Witch.” **  
**Regina:**** “And I thought you were a flying monkey.” **  
**Robin:**** “I do hope my mistake hasn’t cost me my head, your Majesty.” **  
**Regina:**** “So, you know who I am?” **  
**Robin:**** “Your reputation in the Enchanted Forest precedes you.” **  
**Regina:**** “I didn’t catch your name.” **  
**Robin:**** “Robin of Locksley. At your service.” **  
**_(Regina drops the arrow down into Hood’s extended hand.)_  
****Regina:**** “The thief.” **  
**Robin:**** “Well, as we’re tossing labels around, aren’t you technically known as the _Evil_ Queen?” **  
**Regina:**** “I prefer Regina. _(Glances at crossbow and arrows:)_ You think, you can bring down the Wicked Witch with sticks?” **  
Robin:** “I’m certainly going to try.”  
**Regina:** “I’m afraid, we’re too late. She’s long gone.”  
**Robin:** “Well, perhaps she left a trail.”  
**Regina:** “I was hoping the same thing.”  
**Robin:** “Well then, you’ve got yourself a partner.”  
**Regina:** _(Walks around Hood:)_ “I don’t remember asking for one.”  
**Robin:** “You didn’t.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Just don’t get in my way.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
**Regina:** _(Thoughtful:)_ “Have… have we met before?”  
**Robin:** “I doubt I’d ever forget meeting you. Unless, of course, it was during that pesky year no one can recall. All the more reason to find that witch. Perhaps she can offer some insight into our lost memories.”

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Hook enters Neal’s room.)_  
**Hook:** “Thought you could use some sustenance.”   
_(Places a bowl of jelly before Neal.)_  
**Neal:** “Nothing like a green blob to get the appetite going.”  
**Hook:** “Well, I gather it has great medicinal properties.”  
**Neal:** “They put you on babysitting duty, huh? What, no one trusted me to stay here?”  
**Hook:** “Emma’s simply concerned about you. She thought it best you weren’t out in the cold running after your father.”  
**Neal:** “Thank you, by the way.”  
**Hook:** “For playing nanny?”  
**Neal:** “For getting Emma the message to come back.”  
**Hook:** “You would have done the same.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah. What’s it feel like to play the hero after being a pirate for so long?”  
**Hook:** “Unfamiliar. And you? How does it feel to play the villain?”  
**Neal:** “I’m a villain now?”  
**Hook:** “Well, if you truly had a hand in bringing your father back, I suspect you had to use the darkest of magic and paid an even darker price, though I’m sure you felt the ends justified the means.” _(Neal gets up.)_  
**Neal:** “I should be out there looking for him and set things right with him and my son. Question is, are you gonna stand in my way?”  
**Hook:** “I am in your way.” _(Hugs Neal.)_  
**Neal:** “What the hell are you doing?”  
**Hook:** “This is long overdue. Sometimes, when I look at you all I see is a man. I forget then beneath it all you’re still that boy, the one I looked after all those years ago.”  
**Neal:** “Yeah, I haven’t forgotten.”  
**Hook:** “We got caught up in so much nonsense over a woman.”  
**Neal:** “I need to do this, Killian. You know that, right?”  
**Hook:** _(Stepping aside:)_ “You’ve got ten minutes. Then, I alert the others you’ve gone.“  
**Neal:** “Thank you.”

**Enchanted Forest. One Year Ago. Near The Vault Of The Dark One.  
Belle:** “Ever since it happened I haven’t been able to stop thinking about Rumple’s sacrifice. I mean, how he died to save everyone in Storybrooke.”  
**Neal:** “You know, that wasn’t it. He died to save _us_. His family.”  
**Belle:** “At least, he died a hero.”  
**Neal:** “Were you surprised he had it in him?”  
**Belle:** “Of course not. Were you?”  
**Neal:** “I don’t know. I mean, my papa was never the most selfless guy. I know, he wished he’d never let me go through that portal. I know how sorry he was, but now that I have a son of my own, I can’t imagine ever doing what he did.”  
**Belle:** “He regretted what happened with you so much. He was willing to do anything to get back to you.”  
**Neal:** “Well, that’s one thing about him I can relate to because I would do anything to get back to Henry.”  
**Belle:** “It’s getting colder. _(Neal and Belle enter a clearing. Snow lies on the ground:)_ Look.”  
**Neal:** “Come on, lets get what we came here for. Let’s get my father.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. The Woods.**  
**David:** “So, how was Neal?”  
**Emma:** “It was hard. Henry makes it complicated. It’s not just about me. He’s hoping Gold can help bring his memories back.”  
**David:** “That would be an added bonus to finding him.”  
**Emma:** “Would it? A couple of days ago I would have thought that was true, but now…”  
**David:** “Now what? How’s he gonna stay in Storybrooke without them? _(Emma remains silent:)_ Unless, you’re not planning to. You think, you’ll go back to New York after we break the curse?”  
**Emma:** “A week ago Henry and I were playing video games and eating fruit roll-ups. Now, I’m chasing after the Dark One, hoping he can help me find the Wicked Witch of the West. _(Somewhere nearby Mr. Gold screams. Hurriedly, both Emma and David head towards the direction of the sound. Kneeling on the ground, Mr. Gold holds his head in both hands and groans with pain. Emma crouches down beside him:)_ Gold, are you alright?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No! No! Not alright. Not alright. _(In panic:)_ I can’t quiet the voices.”  
**Emma:** “We know that you were held captive by the witch. Do you know where she is?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, she is… _(Pain strikes him again:)_ There’s no room. No room. _(In panic:)_ There’s too many voices. Too many voices!”  
**David:** “We got to get him out of here.”   
_(Shrieking, a flying monkey attacks from above. David charges him with his sword. Hurt, the monkey falls to the ground. Mr. Gold gets up and flees the scene.)_  
**Emma:** “Gold!”  
**David:** “He’s getting away. _(To Emma:)_ I’ll hold it off. Go!”   
_(Emma heads after Mr. Gold, who’s running through the woods.)_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(Regina scours a shelf for clues. Robin Hood watches her.)_  
**Regina:** “Nothing useful here. Unfortunately.”  
**Robin:** “So, none of these contain magical properties?”  
**Regina:** “Well, a good witch covers her tracks, but a better one can uncover them. We’ll find her. Just be patient.” _(Continues searching for a clue.)_  
**Robin:** “You know, I’ve heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen. But, from this angle the evil moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement. Bold and audacious, perhaps, _(Pauses:)_ but not evil.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns around to face him:)_ “The name served me well. Fear is quite an effective tool.”  
**Robin:** _(Stepping closer he takes a bottle of whiskey from the shelf:)_ “What about this? Is this magical?”  
**Regina:** “Not exactly, but it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength or even act as a love potion of sorts. _(Laughing:)_ It’s called ‘whiskey’ and no, it’s not magical. Especially not the next day. _(Robin nods. Reaching up he takes two glasses down from the shelf. He gives Regina a questioning look:)_ You wanna have a drink? Now?”  
**Robin:** “Well, in the last few days we’ve survived a curse, _(Rolls up his sleeve:)_ woken up in an entirely new realm and forgotten a year of our lives. _(He pours two glasses and hands one to Regina:)_ I’d say we’ve earned it. Wouldn’t you?” _(Regina gives him a smile. When she notices the lion tattoo on Hood’s right arm, her smile fades away. The tattoo strikes a chord with Regina.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. A Tavern.  
**_(Tinker Bell and Regina share a drink.)  
_**Tinker Bell:** “You need love.”  
**Regina:** “You’re gonna help me find another soulmate?” **  
**_(Tinkerbell and Regina walk together. They stop outside of a bar. Looking through a bar’s window, Tinker Bell indicates a man to Regina who glows greenish. As a waitress refills his cup, a lion tattoo can be seen on his right arm.)  
_**Tinker Bell:** “There he is - the guy with the lion tattoo.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Farmhouse.  
**_(Stunned, Regina refuses to take the offered glass.)  
_**Robin:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Is something wrong? _(Without a word, Regina leaves the house:)_ Regina!”

 **Somewhere In The Woods.  
**_(Emma is looking for Mr. Gold. Noticing someone moving through the trees, she calls for him.)  
_**Emma:** “Gold!”  
**Neal:** “Emma!”  
**Emma:** “Neal, what the hell are you doing here?”  
**Neal:** “You expect me to stay in bed while you’re looking for my dad?”  
**Emma:** “Right. I forgot who I was dealing with.”  
**Neal:** “You got a beat on him?”  
**Emma:** “David and I just saw him, but he took off again.”  
**Neal:** “So, it’s true? He’s alive?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, he is.”  
**Neal:** “How he’d seem?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Uh, I don’t know what that witch did with him, but he seems a little crazy. When I asked him about her, it was like he wanted to tell me, but he couldn’t.”  
**Neal:** “Well, he can’t be far. Come on. _(Neal is about to head off, but then he notices that Emma gives him a worried look:)_ You wanna waste time dragging me back to the hospital? `Cause that’s the only way you're gonna get me there.”  
**Emma:** “Fine. Let’s go.”

**Enchanted Forest. One Year Ago. The Dark One’s Vault.**  
_(Neal lights_ _Lumiere_ _.)_  
**Lumiere** **:** “You found it. Thank heavens.”  
**Neal:** “Now what?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “Get to the center of the clearing. Under the ice and snow you shall find the entryway to the vault.”   
_(Neal successfully clears the vault’s entrance._ )  
**Neal:** “Belle!”   
_(Belle kneels down beside Neal.)_  
**Belle:** “Yeah, the key must go in the middle.”  
**Neal:** _(Turns around to face_ _Lumiere_ _:)_ “Are you sure about this?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “I’ve spent 200 years in Rumplestiltskin’s library witnessing more dark magic and sorcery than any living creature has ever seen.”  
**Belle:** “I’m… I’m sorry. How long did you say you were there?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “200 years, at least.”  
**Belle:** _(Faces Neal:)_ “He’s lying. _(To_ _Lumiere_ _:)_ Rumple built that library for me, not long before the curse. It’s been there barely 30 years.”  
**Neal:** “Who are you? Unless you wanna spend the rest of eternity under a snowdrift, you better start talking.”  
**Lumiere** **:** “I am, who I appear to be. Only it wasn’t Rumplestiltskin who turned me into this wretched form. It was the Wicked Witch of the West.”  
**Belle:** “The Wicked Witch? She told you to lead us here?”  
**Lumiere** **:** “She wants you to bring back the Dark One, so she can control him with his dagger.”  
**Belle:** “We need to leave this place.”  
**Neal:** “Belle, wait. It means we can bring him back. Does it matter who got us here?”  
**Belle:** “Rumple didn’t sacrifice his life for good, so he could return to be a slave to evil.”  
**Neal:** “My father is the king of loopholes. I’m sure he’ll figure out a way to deal with her.”  
**Belle:** “What if he can’t? Think what she could do, if the Dark One was under her control. We’ll find another way to bring him back.”  
**Neal:** “What if there is no other way? I can’t waste any more time. I need to get back. To hell with the costs!”  
**Belle:** “That’s what your father told himself when he forged the curse that condemned countless people to misery. Don’t make the same mistake he made! _(Neal places the key inside the keyhole:)_ Neal, wait! _(Neal places a hand upon the key and opens the vault. Heated by imbued magic, the key melts the snow around the vault. Ascending, the fire burns Neal’s hand and leaves a triangle shaped mark on his palm. Screaming in pain, Neal draws away his hand. Finally the vault opens entirely. Slowly arising,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _confluences into his human form:)_ Rumple?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Somewhere In The Woods.**  
_(Looking for Mr. Gold, Emma and Neal walk together.)_  
**Neal:** “So, New York, huh?”  
**Emma:** “I liked the pizza.”  
**Neal:** “Did Henry like it?”  
**Emma:** “He loves pizza.”  
**Neal:** “I meant living there in the city.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, yeah. I did, too. Finally had time to do all the things we normally couldn’t.”  
**Neal:** “Like what?”  
**Emma:** “Go to the park, seeing a movie. Go to the zoo, just do nothing. Life was good. Really good.”  
**Neal:** “It didn’t get lonely? Just the two of you?”  
**Emma:** “Henry had tons of friends in school and I had someone. Sorry.”  
**Neal:** “Why are you sorry? Of course you did. It’s not like we were… or you even remembered. _(Emma chuckles:)_ Was it serious?”  
**Emma:** “He proposed.”  
**Neal:** “Wow.”  
**Emma:** “And then he turned into a flying monkey.”  
**Neal:** “Sounds intense.” _(Chuckles and gives Emma a smile.)_  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Go ahead and laugh. I almost married a monster from Oz. It’s hilarious.“  
**Neal:** “I almost married a minion of my evil grandfather Peter Pan. _(Emma laughs:)_ So, I know what you’re saying. _(They walk on for a while:)_ Hey, I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”  
**Emma:** “Really?”  
**Neal:** “I care about you, Emma. Always will. I just want you to be happy. Even, if it isn’t with me.”  
**Emma:** “We were happy. Once.”  
**Neal:** “We never found Tallahassee.”  
_(Emma’s_ _cellphone_ _rings and she answers the call.)_  
**Emma:** “Belle, what’d you find?”  
**Belle:** _(On the phone:)_ “The symbol on Neal’s hand. It’s from an ancient talisman. A key that opens the Vault of the Dark One. I think he may have used it to resurrect Rumple back when we were in the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Emma:** “Wait, so he brought Gold back?”  
**Belle:** “That’s where it gets unclear. The vault will only restore the Dark One in exchange for another life.”  
**Emma:** “Whoa. Hang on a minute. What?”  
**Belle:** “It’s a one-for-one trade. If Neal used that key, he should be dead right now.”

_(Screaming in pain, Neal collapses on the forest floor. Emma kneels down beside him.)_  
**Emma:** “Neal? Neal! Neal, what did you do?”  
_(Neal groans.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. One Year Ago.**  
_(Groaning, Neal collapses on the clearing’s floor.)_  
**Belle:** “Neal? Neal? What’s wrong? _(Neal groans:)_ Are you okay? Neal! Just hold on, okay?”   
_(Neal screams in pain. Belle is unaware a resurrected_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _watches the scene from behind.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Belle? Bae? No. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _rushes over to them, taking his son into his arms:)_ Bae.”   
_(The Wicked Witch of the West steps out of her hiding spot in the undergrowth.)_  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Poor Baelfire. Just couldn’t learn from his father’s mistakes. He wanted so badly to get back to his son. Couldn’t see the forest for the trees.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Angrily pointing the Dark One’s dagger at her:)_ “You did this. You tricked him.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “All I did was pass on some vital information. _(Glances at_ _Lumiere_ _:)_ With the help of a friend. And then, your son did the rest.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You didn’t tell him the price.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “Oops. It’s a sin of omission, love. Although, I thought it was rather obvious. A life for a life.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s gonna be alright, son.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “I do doubt that.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(To Belle:)_ “Go. _(Belle nods:)_ I’m not gonna let him go.”  
_(Supports Neal into an upright position. The dagger held in one hand, supporting Neal with the other, Rumple tries to teleport both of them elsewhere. He fails.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “Sorry, Rumple. You can’t hang on to both.”   
_(Struggling a few moments longer,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _relinquishes his hold on the dagger. The Wicked Witch picks it up.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “Wow, I didn’t think you had it in you. _(She chuckles._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _uses his remaining magic to absorb Neal into his body:)_ You got your son, but you lost yourself _.” (_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _collapses_ _.)_

**Belle:** _(Sobs:)_ “Rumple?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No Rumple. No room! No room! No Rumple!”  
**Wicked Witch:** “Enough of this. Your madness is your burden, not mine. It’s time to go. But before we do, kill her.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _doesn’t move, trying to resist the command.)_  
**Belle:** _(Shocked:)_ “Rumple?”   
_(Puffing,_ _Lumiere_ _produces fiery ropes entwining the Wicked Witch.)_  
**Lumiere** **:** “I can’t keep her for long. Go! Hurry! Don’t make me regret this flash of conscience. Get out of here!”  
**Wicked Witch:** “You’re going to regret this, Candle!”   
_(Taking_ _Lumiere_ _with her, Belle flees the scene.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Somewhere In The Woods.**  
_(Suffering great pain, Neal kneels opposite Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “I think Gold is inside you. I think that’s how you’re still alive.”  
**Neal:** _(Doubles over:)_ “I heard my father’s voice in my head. He’s in there. He’s in me.“  
**Emma:** “He said there was no room. He meant you.”  
**Neal:** “I need you to help me, Emma. _(Panting:)_ Use your magic. Separate me and my father.”  
**Emma:** “Really? You’ll die.”  
**Neal:** “I know, but you need my dad more than me to figure out who the witch is. To save the town. You need to do this.”  
**Emma:** “I’ve never done anything like that before. Not that big.”  
**Neal:** “Do it. To save you and Henry. Do it, please.”   
_(Emma takes Neal’s hands in hers. Focusing her magic on him, there’s a sudden flash of white light. Neal collapses on the forest floor. Now, Mr. Gold kneels opposite to Emma.)_  
**Emma:** _(Panting:)_ “Neal? Neal, are you okay?”   
_(Emma rushes to Neal’s side in order to support him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Shocked:)_ “What have you done?”  
**Neal:** _(Feeble voice:)_ “It’s okay, papa. I told her to.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But why?”  
**Neal:** “So, you can tell her who the witch is. So you can defeat her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Promptly speaking, his eyes still fixed on Neal:)_ “Zelena.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Speaking up:)_ “Zelena.”  
**Emma:** “She’s the witch? What does she want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(He slightly shakes his head:)_ “What she doesn’t have.”  
**Emma:** “There has to be some way you can save him, right?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”   
_(He gets up and turns away_ _.)_

**Neal:** “It’s too late, Emma.”  
**Emma:** _(Sobbing:)_ “Just hang in there, please. You never even had a chance to see Henry. For him to remember you.”  
**Neal:** _(_ _Labored_ _breathing:)_ “He doesn’t need to. He just needs to know that, in the end, I was a good father. _(Overhearing the conversation, Mr. Gold turns around again and watches the scene. His son hands Emma a necklace:)_ I saved this for you to give to you again. Take it. Go find Tallahassee. Even, if it’s without me.”  
**Emma:** _(Sobbing:)_ “Neal.”  
**Neal:** “Hey, I’ll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Promise me… _(Struggling to breathe:)_ just promise,… Promise me, you’ll both be happy.”  
**Emma:** _(Sobbing:)_ “I promise. I promise.” _(Hugs Neal.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Kneeling down beside his son:)_ “No, no, no. I can fix this.”  
**Neal:** “No, you can’t. You can’t. _(_ _Labored_ _breathing:)_ Thank you, papa. For showing me, what it is to make a true sacrifice. It’s about saving the ones that you love.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Sobs:)_ “No.”  
**Neal:** “It’s my turn, now.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I don’t want to let you go.”  
**Neal:** “I need you to. Please, let go.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I love you, son.”  
**Neal:** “I love you, papa.”   
( _Neal breathes out one last time and dies. Mr. Gold raises Neal’s hand to his lips. Reaching out carefully, Mr. Gold closes his son’s eyelids.)_

 **Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(David and Emma storm into the room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Startled:)_ “David, what’s going on?”  
**Emma:** “Where’s Zelena?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “In the bathroom. Why?”   
_(David unsheathes his sword. Pistol in hand, Emma kicks the door open. The bathroom is empty.)_  
**David:** “She had to know we were coming.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll call Regina. We need to get a protection spell around this apartment right away.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Does anyone want to tell me what’s going on?”  
**David:** “I’m just glad you’re safe.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Alarmed:)_ “Of course, I’m safe. Why wouldn’t I be safe?”  
**David:** “It’s Zelena.”  
**Emma:** “She’s the Wicked Witch.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What? How do you know?”  
**Emma:** “Gold told us. Neal brought him back before…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Before what, Emma? What happened?”  
**Emma:** “Neal’s dead.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Hugs her daughter:)_ “Emma, I’m so sorry.”

**Somewhere In The Woods.**  
_(Sitting on a tree trunk, Mr. Gold fixes his eyes on his son’s corpse. Approaching him,_ _Zelena_ _interrupts Mr. Gold’s mourning.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “That was rather ill-timed, your son coming to the surface. Staging that little escape. _(Chuckles:)_ I can see he’ll no longer be a problem.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Making no efforts to suppress his hatred of_ _Zelena_ _:)_ “My son may be gone, but he gave his life, so I could tell the savior who you really are, Zelena. And now, it’s only a matter of time before she and the others find you and kill you. Unless, of course, I manage it first.” _(Swiftly he gets up.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Unsheathes the Dark One’s Dagger:)_ “Please, you can’t hurt me. But you’re more than welcome to try. _(Mr. Gold staggers backwards:)_ I do so enjoy watching futility wreck a man’s will. _(Again_ _Zelena_ _forces Mr. Gold to step back:)_ There. Much better. Now that your head is no longer cluttered, everything’s working properly, it’s so much more entertaining.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You may control me, but it’s over Zelena. They know who you are. You’ll never get close to Snow White’s baby now. To any of them. To whatever your unholy desires are.”  
**Zelena** **:** “They may know who I am now, but it no longer matters. Not when I have you, Rumplestiltskin. Not, when I have your beautiful brain. So, be a good little Dark One and get back in your cage.”   
_(Struggling to resist the command, Mr. Gold finally turns around and leaves the woods.)_

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.** _  
(Mr. Gold walks down the stairs entering the storm cellar. Sitting down on a stool, Mr. Gold then collapses with grief.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, Bae.” _  
_

**Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer.  
** _(David and Mary Margaret enter the shop. Trying to console each other, Mary Margaret hugs Belle. David pats Hook on the back trying to comfort him, too.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Heritage Park.**  
_(Emma Swan approaches Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “How was it?”  
**Henry:** “It was awesome. We should take more fishing trips when we get back home. _(Noticing the sad expression on her face:)_ Mom?”  
**Emma:** “Come here, kid. _(Both of them sit down on a bench:)_ You were right. I was not completely honest with you about this case. This trip. The reason I brought us here is because someone was in trouble and the person who needed help was not a client. It was your father.”  
**Henry:** “This is about my dad?”  
**Emma:** “Some bad people wanted to hurt him.”  
**Henry:** “Is he okay? Did you find him?”  
**Emma:** “I found him, but it was too late. He’s gone, Henry. _(Sobs:)_ He was a good man. And he would have been a great father. _(Sobs:)_ There’s one thing I need you to know about him: He was a hero.”  
**Henry:** “I wish I would have known him.”   
_(Emma hugs Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “You did.”  
**Henry:** “Mom, you’re not making any sense right now.”  
**Emma:** _(Sobs:)_ “I know.”  
**Henry:** _(Faces Emma once more:)_ “What happened to the person who did it?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “They got away, but I’m going to find them.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle.**  
_(Regina is sitting at her dressing table combing her hair. Her father’s razor in hand,_ _Zelena_ _grabs her from behind.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Don’t make a sound. Rumplestiltskin is wasting his time with you. You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve any of this. Our mother couldn’t see and neither can he. But I’ll show them they’re wrong.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _stabs Regina’s neck. Giggling,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _reveals himself to_ _Zelena_ _. He removes the razor from his neck.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Surprise, dearie. _(Standing up:)_ As I always said, jealousy drives people to do crazy things.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You tricked me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Consider it a test. One you failed.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I was just trying to make your decision easier. Show you that I’m all powerful. That I’m the one who’s going to cast your curse.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I appreciate your efforts, dearie, but I’m afraid you just disqualified yourself.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What? Why?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Because casting the curse has a price. A steep one. You’ll have to give up the thing you love most.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I can do that.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s the problem, dearie. The thing you love most is me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You think I love you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m a perceptive sort.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’re insane.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Besides the point. Dearie, it’s okay. I have that effect on women. You love me and that, dearie, makes you too dangerous.”  
**Zelena** **:** “So, Regina…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Has the job. _(He notices that_ _Zelena’s_ _green skin_ _color_ _spreads, rising to her cheek:)_ You might wanna get that checked.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Angry:)_ “Forget the curse. I’ll find another way to give you what you want.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Unless you can take me to a land without magic I’m afraid that’s not possible.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I can. I could have taken you there.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Showing her slippers to him:)_ “These slippers. The Wizard gave them to me and they can take you anywhere you want to go.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Wizard?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Ignoring his last remark:)_ “But it’s too late.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Nervous:)_ “Who said it’s too late?”  
**Zelena** **:** “You chose her.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Perhaps I was hasty.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I’m not naive. There’s only one way you’ll ever get these slippers from me. You’ll have to kill me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, if I must.”   
_(He leaps forward but she quickly disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Materializing above_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ “You shouldn’t have taught me all your tricks, Rumple. I’ll see you again, dearie. Next time, you will choose me.” _(She clicks her heels together three times and disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Graveyard. Present. The Next Day.  
** _(Mourners including Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin Hood, Hook, Henry and Belle attend Neal’s funeral. Neal is laid to rest. Hook takes up a shovel and scoops soil to bury Neal’s coffin.)  
_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
** _(A grieving Mr. Gold doubles over in pain.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Graveyard.  
** _(Regina, David and Belle follow Hook’s example. Then Emma encourages Henry to scoop soil on his father’s coffin. Lastly, Emma herself takes up a shovel.)  
_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _walks up to Mr. Gold’s cage.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “You spent so long figuring out how to get to this land, groomed Regina to cast your curse, spent twenty-eight years waiting for it to be broken, all that you can be with your son. Now, he’s gone. Tell me, Rumple, was he really worth all that trouble?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Every bit of it. He was family. Something you know nothing about.”

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma is throwing darts, every single one hitting the bullseye, when Hook joins her.)_  
**Hook:** “Perhaps I should paint a bull’s eye on the Wicked Witch’s back.”  
**Emma:** “She’ll get more than a dart when I find her.”  
**Hook:** “I know you’re hurting, Swan, but there are better ways to grieve Baelfire’s death than letting anger overcome you.”  
**Emma:** “Let me guess—rum?”  
**Hook:** _(Drawing a flask from his jacket:)_ “Never hurts.”  
**Emma:** “I’ll stick with anger. At least until I’ve dealt with Zelena.”  
**Hook:** “Take it from me: Vengeance isn’t the thing that’s gonna make you feel better.”  
**Emma:** “It’ll make this town safer. _(Glancing at Henry, who is sitting in a booth:)_ Besides, I promised Henry I’d find the person responsible for his father’s death. It’s really all I can do for him right now.”  
**Hook:** “That can’t be true. Have you tried talking to the boy?”  
**Emma:** “As far as he is concerned, I haven’t seen Neal since he left me in jail. So anything I’d tell him about his dad being a hero sounds like I’m making that up just to get him to feel better.”  
**Hook:** “Perhaps I can talk to him.”  
**Emma:** “About what? Leather conditioner and eyeliner?”  
**Hook:** “I knew Bae as a boy. Perhaps Henry’d like to hear what his father was like when he was his age.”  
**Emma:** “You’d really do that?”  
**Hook:** “Aye. Could help the boy make peace with his father’s passing. And me.”  
**Emma:** “Be careful. Zelena’s still out there.”  
**Hook:** “I assure you, nothing will happen to the boy while he’s in my charge.” _(They both walk over to Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry, you remember Killian?”  
**Hook:** “Hello, Henry.”

 **Elsewhere In Granny’s Diner.**  
_(From a distance, Regina watches Robin Hood ordering drinks. Tinker Bell enters the diner. As Tinker Bell walks past Robin, she notices the lion tattoo on his arm._ )  
**Tinker Bell:** “It’s the lion tattoo. It’s what was prophesied. He’s your soul mate.”  
**Regina:** _(Whispering:)_ “I know. I saw it yesterday.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “And you didn’t tell me?”  
**Regina:** “Well, right now I have better things to do than gossip about boys!” _(Balancing three glasses, Robin Hood joins them.)_  
**Robin:** “Care for a drink? _(Tinker Bell takes one. Robin Hood turns to address Regina:)_ I do hope I didn’t upset you yesterday.”  
**Regina:** _(Introducing Tinker Bell to him:)_ “Robin Hood, Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell, Robin Hood.“  
**Tinker Bell:** _(Shaking his hand:)_ “I’ve been wanting to meet you for a very long time.”  
**Regina:** “And no, you didn’t upset me. I just found a clue trail that needed to be followed. One that didn’t lead anywhere. _(Gestures towards the offered glass, then stops herself:)_ I don’t daytime drink.”  
**Robin:** “Ah well, perhaps in the evening then.” _(He nods and takes his leave.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “What was all that about? Didn’t you learn anything from the last time you screwed this up? If you had been open to the possibility of love when you first saw him, maybe your life wouldn’t have turned out so…”   
_(Tinker Bell stops herself mid-sentence.)_  
**Regina:** “So what? How did my life turn out?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Why am I even bothering?” _(She walks away.)_  
_(Regina watches as she leaves then notices that Emma is standing alone. Glancing at Henry to see that he’s leaving with the pirate, Regina starts to walk over when Mary Margaret and David beat her to it.)_  
**David:** “How are you holding up?”  
**Emma:** “How do you think?”  
**Mary Margaret** : _(Hugs her:)_ “Oh, Emma.”

_(Suddenly,_ _Zelena_ _enters, holding the Dark One’s Dagger in one hand.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “My condolences. So sorry I’ve missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake. Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible.”   
_(Emma leaps forward. Mary Margaret seizes her daughter’s arm.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Listen to your mother. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One!”  
**David:** _(Shields a pregnant Mary Margaret:)_ “Don’t come any closer.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Don’t worry. I’m not here for your baby. Not today, anyway.”  
**Regina:** “Then why are you here?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Now that my cover’s blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister.”  
**Regina:** “Who the hell are you talking about?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Why you of course, Regina.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “I’m an only child.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Cora lied to you, Regina. I’m your sister. Half, if you want to get technical.”  
**Regina:** “Why should I believe anything you say?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, you shouldn’t. It’s a lot to swallow. This is why I brought a gift to help.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t want a gift from you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “But you shall have it. See, my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say, sundown.”  
**Regina:** “And then what?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Then I’ll destroy you.”  
**Regina:** “This isn’t the Wild West.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No, dear. It’s the Wicked West. _(Turning around to face the assembled guests:)_ And I want everyone to be there. To see the Evil Queen lose.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t lose.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis.” 

 **Storybrooke** **Docks.  
**_(Hook and Henry head towards a boat.)  
_**Hook:** “Here. Now that’ll do.” **  
Henry:** “Another boat?”  
**Hook:** “You don’t like the sea?”  
**Henry:** “No, it’s not that. It’s just my mom always seems to put me off to friends that have boats when she’s working on a case.” **  
Hook:** “Your mother didn’t put you off to me. I wanted to bring you here.” **  
Henry:** “Why?”  
**Hook:** “You might not believe this, but your father and I were mates long before he met your mother.”  
**Henry:** “Really? You knew my dad? What was he like?”  
**Hook:** “Hop on board and you’ll find out.”

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(David, Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina and Tinker Bell attempt to make sense of_ _Zelena’s_ _threat._ )  
**David:** “And you’re sure Cora never said anything about her?”  
**Regina:** “I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow.”  
**Emma:** “It doesn’t matter if Zelena is your sister or not. She wants you dead. Any idea why?”  
**Regina:** “I’ve never even met her before today.”  
**Emma:** “Doesn’t mean you did something to piss her off.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You did manage to step a lot on people’s toes back in our world.”  
**Regina:** “Well, none of them were green.”  
**Granny:** “There’s that missing year. Maybe you did something to her then.”  
**Regina:** “Stick to the lasagna, lady. It’s starting to sound an awful lot like you’re on her side.” _(She begins leaving.)_  
**Emma:** “Where are you going?”  
**Regina:** “To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her.”

 **Mills Mausoleum.**  
_(Regina is looking for something. Mary Margaret is watching her nearby.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, is she telling the truth?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know. I haven’t found anything yet.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Are you sure Cora didn’t booby trap her stuff? I don’t think a sleeping curse would be good for the baby.”   
_(Regina picks up a letter. Emma joins Mary Margaret.)_  
**Emma:** “David, Belle and Tink are locking down main street in case this fight actually happens.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, did you find something?”  
**Regina:** _(Reading silently:)_ “A letter.”  
**Emma:** “What does it say?”  
**Regina:** _(Reading silently:)_ “Zelena _is_ my sister.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, what is it?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. It’s my fight. I got it handled.”   
_(Hurriedly, she walks past Emma and Mary Margaret and leaves the vault.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell was in that letter?”

**Main Street.**  
_(David, Belle and Tinker Bell walk down the street.)_  
**David:** “If we position someone there, there and there we’ll have the whole street covered.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I’ll talk to Blue. See if we can get any reinforcements.”   
_(Emma and Mary Margaret join them.)_  
**Emma:** “No. You heard Zelena, she said no interference. She would order Gold to level half the block if we try something before she has a crack at her sister.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “So, they really are sisters?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She found a letter in her vault confirming it.”  
**David:** “Where is she? Regina?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She disappeared. Something in the letter upset her.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “Should we try to find her?”  
**Emma:** “Regina was pretty clear she didn’t want any help on this one.”  
**David:** “You’ll let her walk into this fight alone?”  
**Emma:** “No, she’s gonna get help whether she wants it or not.”  
**Belle:** “But you just said we can’t interfere.”  
**Emma:** “Because Zelena has Gold on her side we need to remove him from the equation. It’s the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We just need to get his dagger.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You saw Zelena. She practically has it glued to her hand.”  
**Belle:** “Wait. What if I can get through to Rumple without the dagger?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s worth a try. Regina can’t do this alone.”

 **Somewhere In The Woods.**  
_(Regina reads the letter she found in her vault again. Patrolling the area, an armed Robin Hood recognizes Regina and decides to approach her.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “We have to stop meeting like this.”   
_(Turning around, Regina pockets the letter.)_  
**Regina:** “Did the Charmings send you to give me a pep talk? Cause I don’t do well with pep talks.”  
**Robin Hood:** “No, nothing of the sort. After Zelena’s threat I decided to patrol the woods. In case she decided to build the ranks of her simian army. _(He sits down beside Regina:)_ How are you holding up?”  
**Regina:** “I’m not a flying monkey if that’s what you mean.”   
_(Robin chuckles.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “So, you gonna tell me what’s in that letter you’ve been staring at?”  
**Regina:** “What letter?”  
**Robin Hood:** “This one. _(Holding up the letter so that she can see he has taken it:)_ I’m a pickpocket by trade. I spent many years learning how to rob from magicians.”  
**Regina:** “You’re lucky I’m saving my strength for that witch.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I think, deep down, you actually want to talk about what’s in there.”  
**Regina:** “What makes you think you know me so well?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, for one thing I’d be charred to a crisp by now, if you didn’t.”  
**Regina:** “True.”  
**Robin Hood:** “So, can I read it?”  
**Regina:** “Not stopping you.”  
**Robin Hood** _(Reading aloud:)_ “‘Cora, dear. I’ve finally got my hands on your first born. Never thought I’d find her, did you? Now I know why: She’s the most powerful sorceress I’ve ever encountered. Even more powerful than you. Stunning in every way.’ Rather complimentary I’d say. Why is this troubling you?”  
**Regina:** “I’ve seen that letter a hundred times before. In my darkest moments I’d go to it for comfort. For solace. For a boost when I needed it. Because I- Because I always thought it was about me.”  
**Robin Hood:** “It’s about Zelena.”  
**Regina:** “Rumplestiltskin thinks she’s more powerful than I am.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Why care what that imp thinks?”  
**Regina:** _(Downcast:)_ “Because, if the man who taught me everything I know about magic, thinks she is stronger than I am, then there’s no way I can win this fight.”   
****

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Belle approaches the storm cellar.)_  
**Emma:** “All clear. There’s no sign of Zelena. It looks like she’s still keeping Gold in the cellar.” _(Belle hurriedly enters the storm cellar.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle?”  
**Belle:** “I’ve come to free you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, leave. Leave. You have no idea what this witch will make me do to you. She can’t see you with me.”  
**Belle:** “I’m not afraid. You would never hurt me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s futile. As long as she holds the dagger I cannot leave.”  
**Belle:** “I’m not leaving without you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s not worth the risk.”  
**Belle:** “Just try. You just have to believe in us.”  
_(Belle offers Mr. Gold a hand and he stands up.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Run!”  
**Belle:** _(Surprised:)_ “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Run! Go!”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughing:)_ “Don’t mind me. Carry on. I was just enjoying the show.”  
_(Belle flees the cellar. Emma, David and Tinker Bell are waiting outside.)_  
**Emma:** “Belle?”  
**David:** “Over here.”  
**Belle:** “It was a trick. She’s toying with us.”

**Mr. Gold:** _(Climbing out of the cellar:)_ “Zelena sends a message. She will face Regina without interference. The next time you try to stop her… I will kill you.”   
  
**Main Street.**  
_(Citizens assemble to watch the upcoming fight.)_  
**Emma:** “Have you seen Regina?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not since the vault.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “If she doesn’t get here soon that witch will take it out on all of us.”  
**David:** “Let’s take everybody out of here before that happens. _(Turning to the crowd:)_ Alright, listen up. We need you to get back to your homes.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No one’s going anywhere. _(The crowd backs away from_ _Zelena_ _and Mr. Gold:)_ This show needs an audience. _(To Mr. Clark:)_ Out of my way, munchkin.”  
**Mr. Clark:** “I’m a dwarf.”  
**Zelena** **:** “That’s even worse. Where is she? Don’t tell me. She’s a coward. This isn’t good. For any of you. Who’d you wanna kill first, Rumple?”  
**Emma:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “He’s not killing anyone. If you wanna fight someone, Zelena, fight me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Sorry dear, I don’t dance with amateurs.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not an amateur. I’m the savior.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Looks like someone has an inflated sense of self-worth. _(_ _Zelena_ _looks at Mr. Gold who directs his magic at Emma, causing her to fall backwards:)_ Anybody else wanna give it a go?”  
**Regina:** “I do. _(The crowd makes room for her:)_ Didn’t anyone tell you? Black is _my_ color.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “But it looks so much better on me. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.”  
**Regina:** “I couldn’t let my sister off that easily.”  
**Zelena** **:** “So, you’ve finally accepted me into the family?”  
**Regina:** “I’ve accepted that we shared a mother, yes. But I still have one question: What the hell did I ever do to you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Isn’t it obvious? You were born.”   
_(Regina slaps her in the face.)_  
**Regina:** “I’ve been waiting to do that. All day.”

**Zelena** **:** “Rumplestiltstskin can’t save you this time. He should’ve chosen me.”  
**Regina:** “That’s what this is about? You’re jealous of me?”  
_(Regina looks up and focuses her magic at a set of traffic lights, causing a pair to fall down._ _Zelena_ _changes the direction of the piece so that it cannot harm her. Bystanders jump, startled.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “You still don’t realize what you had. You never did. You got everything I ever wanted and you didn’t even deserve it. But I’m gonna take it all from you.” _(Magically,_ _Zelena_ _jostles Regina away, causing her to crash backwards into a blue car.)_  
**Doc:** _(Dejectedly:)_ “My Miata.”  
_(Regina recovers and walks up to her sister. Again she uses magic, forming a fireball in one hand. However, before she’s able to use it,_ _Zelena_ _puts out the fire._ _Zelena_ _lifts her sister up into the air, choking her at the same time.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “You can’t beat me, little sis. Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student.”   
_(She sends Regina flying through the Clock Tower’s window, then teleports herself close to Regina.)_  
**Regina** : “What are you waiting for? Kill me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I never said I wanted to kill you. I said I wanted to destroy you. And to do that I need your heart. _(_ _Zelena_ _thrusts her hand into Regina’s chest. After a moment she withdraws empty-handed:)_ Where is it?”  
**Regina:** “My mother taught me one thing: Never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you’d know if she hadn’t abandoned you.”   
_(Magically, Regina pushes_ _Zelena_ _backwards.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Angry:)_ “You haven’t won, Regina. I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever had.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Not today.”

_(_ _Zelena_ _summons her broom and leaves. Emma, Mary Margaret and David join Regina.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina, are you alright?”  
**Regina:** “I’m still alive, aren’t I?”  
**David:** “Gold disappeared. We thought that meant she…”  
**Regina:** “Defeated me? Hardly.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You won?”  
**Regina:** “Don’t act so surprised. As it turns out Zelena wanted my heart. It’s a good thing I wasn’t stupid enough to bring it with me.”  
**Emma:** “What? Where is it?”  
**Regina:** “With a friend. _(At Emma’s look:)_ With Robin Hood.”  
**Emma:** “Seriously?”  
**David:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Any idea why she wants it?”  
**Regina:** “Well, she got your courage and wants my heart. Those are ingredients.”  
**Emma:** “For what? A curse?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re already in Storybrooke. We’ve already lost our memories. What else could she do to us?”  
****

**Somewhere In The Woods.**  
_(Hurriedly, Regina runs into the forest. Pointing a flashlight here and there, looking for something.)_    
**Robin Hood:** “Did the plan work?”  
**Regina:** “That depends - is it still here?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Right where you left it.”   
_(Nearby a tree he kneels down and begins to dig up Regina’s heart.)_  
**Regina:** _(Relieved:)_ “Then it worked. I just needed to find the one thing I had that Zelena didn’t.“  
**Robin Hood:** “And what exactly was that?”   
_(He hands Regina her heart back.)_  
**Regina:** “My heartless mother. _(She tucks her heart into a small satchel:)_ My sister was right about something. She said I don’t always realize what I have right in front of me.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Standing up:)_ “What’s that?”  
**Regina:** “Just, that I didn’t always appreciate things. _(Pressing the satchel into Robin Hood’s hand:)_ Would you mind holding on to this for a bit longer?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(In mild disbelief:)_ “You’re really going to entrust something so valuable to a common thief like me?”  
**Regina:** “You can’t steal something that’s been given to you. Besides, I know where to find you.”   
_(She turns around and walks away_ _.)_

**Granny’s Bed & Breakfast.**  
**Henry:** “Thanks, Kilian. Maybe we can go out on your boat again sometime.”  
**Hook:** “Anytime, lad.”  
**Emma:** _(Emma opens the door. She ruffles Henry’s hair:)_ “Hey.”   
_(Henry enters the apartment.)_  
**Hook:** “How did the Queen fare against the Witch?”  
**Emma:** “She survived. But the rest is definitely more than a doorway conversation. _(Hook nods. Emma pauses and then decides to speak up once again:)_ Thanks for taking him.”  
**Hook:** “There’s more Bae in your boy than you realize. He needs to know about his father, Emma. You can’t just take him back to New York when this is over and pretend like none of this is real.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks again.”   
_(She steps back inside, closing the door behind her. Hook exits.)_

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _locks Mr. Gold up.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “What, no meat pie?”  
_(Furious,_ _Zelena_ _turns around with the dagger in hand. Mr. Gold doubles over in pain.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “She’s clever, Rumple. But, so am I. Regina’s heart is somewhere in this town. It’s only a matter of time before I find it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Whatever twisted curse you have planned, it won’t change anything. If I had to do it all again, I’d still choose Regina.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Would you, now? Well, I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m afraid, I don’t understand.”  
**Zelena** **:** “We _are_ doing it all over again. What I’m casting isn’t a curse. _(Chuckles:)_ It’s a second chance.”

**The Land Of Oz. Past. The Emerald City.**  
_(Two guards try to prevent_ _Zelena_ _from entering the Wizard’s audience room. Using magic, she flings both of them aside and enters.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “I learned some tricks while I was gone. You showed me my past. Now take me there. To the moment my mother abandoned me. That’s when it all went wrong. I need to go back and change it.”   
_(The Wizard’s shadow appears on the curtain.)_  
**The Wizard:** “You want to travel back in time? To change the past?” _(Laughing. Flames shoot up from the ground.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “What’s so funny?”  
**The Wizard:** “I’m afraid that’s impossible.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I thought you were the Great and Terrible Oz.”  
**The Wizard:** “Even my power has its limits.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(She rips down the curtain:)_ “You’re telling me.”   
_(Dragging the Wizard towards herself.)_  
**The Wizard:** “No. Don’t hurt me. Please.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Who are you?”  
**Wizard:** “My name is Walsh. I’m just a circus huckster. I’m a showman. I come from a distant land. A place called Kansas.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’re not even a wizard?”  
**Walsh:** “It’s all part of the act. But, what I peddle is real. What you saw there is real. _(Gesturing towards the ground:)_ Those slippers _(Looking at_ _Zelena’s_ _shoes:)_ took you to the Enchanted Forest, didn’t they? I may not have magic. But the things I collect do.”  
**Zelena** **:** “That’s why you wanted me to bring you something of Rumplestiltskin’s. So, you could carry on this charade.”  
**Walsh:** “I didn’t mean any harm. I was just trying to help us both. What you seek doesn’t exist. No magic is that strong.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, then I have no use for you. At least not like that.”  
**Walsh:** _(Standing up:)_ “Like what?”  
**Zelena** **:** “What I need is someone willing to do whatever I ask without question. _(_ _Zelena_ _notices a poster of Walsh’s circus. A flying monkey is advertised:)_ Like a trained circus animal.”  
**Walsh:** “You’re evil.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Not evil, dear. Wicked.”  
**Walsh:** “No. No!”   
_(He tries to flee. Green smoke covers him. As the green smoke clears, a flying monkey rises. It shrieks.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Much better. Now, come. _(Obediently the monkey trudges after_ _Zelena_ _:)_ I’m going to find a way to change the past. I’ve got work to do."  
_(She directs her magic at the ground. Again, Regina practices to wield magic. She succeeds._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _approaches her from behind.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well done, Regina. You’ve been practicing. You’re shaping up to be the best pupil I ever had.” _(Regina smiles.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Watching them:)_ “We’ll see about that. When I’m done, Regina, you’ll have never even been born.”   
_(_ _Zelena’s_ _green skin_ _color_ _spreads further, until her whole face is entirely green.)_

 

 


	34. Bleeding Through

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Knights on horseback lead a carriage through a path in the forest. A man in a full suit of_ _armor_ _stands in the_ _center_ _of the path, blocking the way. He draws his sword. The knights stop.)_  
**Knight:** “And just who might you be?”  
**Man:** “I’m the man who’s going to relieve you of that chest full of gold you’re transporting.”  
**Knight:** _(Laughs:)_ “You and what army?”  
**Man:** “Well I’m glad you asked. _(He raises his arm and flaming arrows light up the forest:)_ Your choice. Save your lives or the gold.”  
**Knight:** “Retreat!”   
_(The knights ride away, leaving the carriage with the gold behind.)_  
**Man:** _(He removes his helmet, revealing himself to be Captain Hook:)_ “Smee! _(_ _Smee_ _walks out of the forest:)_ Those arrows took a lot longer to light than discussed.”  
**Smee** **:** “It wasn’t easy lighting them all by ourselves, Captain. Maybe if we had an actual army.”  
**Hook:** “And share in the spoils? I think not.”  
**Smee** **:** “I gotta say: it’s good to be at your side again, sir. _(Unlocks the carriage and removes a treasure chest:)_ And, not as a rat.”  
**Hook:** “Well, that’s a lovely side effect of the curse breaking for you, I’d imagine.”  
**Smee** **:** “I did like the mobility, but being a human is good too.”   
_(Smee breaks the lock on the treasure chest.)_  
**Hook:** “What did I tell you, mates? You don’t need a ship to be a pirate.” 

 **Tavern.  
**_(Captain Hook and his crew are gambling in a tavern.)_  
**Hook:** “To the most clever, dastardly band of pirates to ever set sail– _(He looks at_ _Smee_ _and they both laugh:)_ —stride, on the open road!”  
**Smee** **:** “To Captain Hook! _(The men cheer and drink:)_ Wait, wait, wait. The boys and I chipped in and got you something.” _(He points across the tavern to a wench.)_  
**Hook:** “Oh, Mr. Smee. How did you know?”  
_(The wench leads Hook out of the tavern.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Enjoy! To Captain Hook! Come on, one more.”  
**Wench:** _(Outside the tavern, Hook gives her a pouch of coins:)_ “I don’t understand, your men already took care of me.“  
**Hook:** “And tomorrow, you shall tell them that you had a grand time. Goodnight.” _(The wench leaves. Hook begins to walk away, but is hit over the head with a club. He falls to the ground, and a figure puts a dagger to his throat.)_  
**Ariel:** “Move and I’ll slit your throat!”  
**Hook:** “Not a good plan for you. I’m guessing you don’t know who I am.”  
**Ariel:** “I know exactly who you are, Captain Hook!”  
**Hook:** “Well, then I’m at a disadvantage.”  
**Ariel:** “My name’s Ariel. And you’re going to pay for what you’ve done.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(David and Emma are attempting to assemble a crib in the Blanchard Loft.)_  
**David:** _(Looking at the instructions:)_ “I’ve seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this.”  
**Emma:** “Let me see. Alright, it says, ‘Take screws E, with washers D, through bar C, using wrench F, which is not provided’.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why don’t we just call Marco? He’s really good at this sort of thing.”  
**Emma:** _(Indignantly:)_ “No!”  
**David:** “No! We’re fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch, we haven’t seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn’t we be focusing on her next move?”  
**Emma:** “We are. We just can’t stop living.”  
**David:** “Yeah, this crib is a statement. We’re not gonna lose another baby.”  
**Regina:** _(Enters the loft:)_ “And thanks to me, you won’t. I’m finished.”  
**David:** “So? Did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?”  
**Regina:** “One that can’t be undone by blood magic. Which means, Zelena won’t be able to put her hands on that baby.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Smiles then asks:)_ “Any idea why she would want to?”  
**Regina:** “The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you. That greeny is clearly one twisted witch. But as long as we’re in here, we’re safe.”  
**Emma:** “That’s useless. I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her.”  
**Regina:** “Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday? She has magic! Powerful magic.”  
**Emma:** “I have magic too. You’ve seen me use it. I just can’t always control it. But if we teamed up, if you taught me–”

**Regina:** “Now why does this feel so familiar?”  
**Emma:** “I’m ready this time.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Okay. But if we do this, we do this my way. This isn’t drinking stale coffee at a stakeout, or whatever you did as a bail bonds person. Magic is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it.”  
**Emma:** “Not a problem.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Meet me at my vault in one hour.” _(Leaves.)_  
**Emma:** “And no complaining. I’m doing this. It’s the only way. _(Getting to her feet:)_ And yes, I will be careful.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We know.”  
**David:** “Depending whether or not you two can manage to stop flirting long enough to actually learn how to control your magic, that is. _(As Emma starts to object:)_ Don’t worry, we’ll watch Henry when he gets back from the store.”  
**Emma:** _(Winces:)_ “Actually, I’m not so sure that’s the best idea.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What? What is it?”  
**Emma:** “Well, you guys are tired. You need to rest.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m pregnant. I’m not sick with the flu.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I know. It’s just um… Well, it’s… Cradle cap! Last time you guys had him, you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He’s twelve, he doesn’t want to talk about pregnancies. It’s not fun.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, we’re fun.”  
**Emma:** “I’m just saying, maybe Henry disagrees.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No.”   
_(The_ _Charmings_ _look at each other in disbelief.)_  
**Emma:** “He’ll get there. You gotta remember, he doesn’t remember who you are.”  
**David:** _(Defensively:)_ “Well, if we’re not fun, who is?”

**Storybrooke** **Docks.**  
_(Captain Hook is looking out at the sea.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Captain!”  
**Hook:** “It’s about time, Mr. Smee. You know how much I abhor waiting. What is it that’s so urgent?”  
**Smee** **:** “It’s just that me and the men were talking about how we haven’t seen much of you since we all ended up back here.”  
**Hook:** “Is there a point to that rather odd observation?”  
**Smee** **:** “What’s keeping us from crewing up again? Hitting the high seas, getting back to pirating.”  
**Hook:** “You mean, other than being attacked and turned into Flying Monkeys? Have you forgotten? There’s no safe passage out of this town. You’ve already been a rodent, Mr. Smee. Does life as a simian interest you as well?”  
**Smee** **:** “Of course there’s safe passage. We could outrun them.”  
**Hook:** “Not with that torso of yours!”  
**Smee** **:** “If we had a fast enough ship, the Jolly Roger for instance. You haven’t told me whether you found her during the time none of us can remember.”  
**Hook:** “What happened during that time isn’t important.”  
**Smee** **:** “Because _you_ remember. Is our ship okay? What happened to it?”  
**Hook:** “My ship. And all you need to know, Mr. Smee, is that the Jolly Roger isn’t here. So there will be no outrunning of anything.”  
**Smee** **:** “Well, I mean, what if we found another ship? Any one of these!”  
**Hook:** “Mr. Smee, I’ve tried letting you down easy, now let me be more direct. I have no intention of leaving this town.”  
**Smee** **:** “Captain, I agree with you. This place has its bright spots. I have never tried anything quite like frozen yogurt before. But the Wicked Witch is here. And with that sort of danger, what possible reason do you have to stay?”  
**Hook:** _(He sees Emma and Henry approaching:)_ “My reasons are my own. Question them again at your peril.”  
**Smee** **:** “Sir.” _(Leaves.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “Wait here, okay? _(She walks over to Hook:)_ Didn’t he used to be a rat?”  
**Hook:** “Aye. In many ways, he still is. To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan?”  
**Emma:** “I was wondering if you could take care of Henry again.”  
**Hook:** _(Flirtatiously:)_ “If you want to get close to me, you just have to ask. There’s no need to use the lad as an excuse.”  
**Emma:** “Why am I not surprised you’re making this about you? I need your help because Regina needs to train me in magic. We think together, we might be able to defeat the Wicked Witch.”  
**Hook:** “Well that’s the first reasonable plan I’ve heard since this all began. Magic is part of you, Swan. Don’t forget I was there when Cora tried to steal your heart. I saw the power inside of you. It’s about time you embraced it. It’s what makes you the savior.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not embracing anything. I need to learn magic to defeat Zelena and make sure everyone here is safe. After that, I’m done.”  
**Hook:** “Done with what, exactly?”  
**Emma:** _(Looks at Henry:)_ “He doesn’t belong here, not anymore. He belongs in the real world, in New York, in the life that he remembers. It was good. And it didn’t involve vile villains.”  
**Hook:** “What about the life you remember? You can’t just pretend like this never happened. Trust me. I spent the last year trying to do just that. Returned to the person I used to be, and it didn’t work.”  
**Emma:** “Why? What happened over the last year that you’re not telling me?”  
**Hook:** “It matters not. Just take it from me, just this once. No matter how much you wish you could go back to your old life, you can’t.”

 **Elsewhere.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret are walking along the shore.)_  
**David:** “We can’t just sit back and do nothing.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re right. We can be as fun as any pirate captain.”  
**David:** “Exactly. Henry obviously did a lot of growing up in the past year. We just have to adjust accordingly.”  
_(There is a crowd gathered around something on the beach.)_    
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s going on?”  
**Man:** “Does anyone know what happened?”  
**Granny:** “She just washed up on shore.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who did? Who’s here? _(They push through the crowd and see Ariel sitting on a rock:)_ Ariel? Where have you been? We thought you’d been turned into a monkey!”  
**Ariel:** “A monkey? No, I’m a girl who turns into a fish!”  
**David:** “Yeah, we know. But what happened to you?”  
**Ariel:** “I’ve been under the sea. Searching. I traveled to every known realm looking for Prince Eric.”  
**David:** “So he’s missing. For how long?”  
**Ariel:** “After Pan failed, I woke up here like everybody else. I couldn’t find him. I didn’t understand what happened until I overheard everybody saying that we had all gone to the Enchanted Forest and been there for a year without knowing it.”  
**David:** “So you still don’t know what happened to him.”  
**Ariel:** “That’s why I came back here. I thought maybe I’d overlooked something, that he’d be here, but obviously you haven’t seen him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re sorry. We’ve been trying to piece together what happened. All we know is that we’re up against Regina’s sister: the Wicked Witch.”  
**Ariel:** “Do you think that she might be responsible for Prince Eric’s disappearance?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Without our memories it’s impossible to know everything.”  
**David:** “Maybe for us, but what about Hook?”  
**Ariel:** “The pirate?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, he wasn’t part of the Wicked Witch’s curse. He has his memories. Maybe he can, I don’t know, shed some light on what happened to Prince Eric.”  
**Ariel:** “Well, do you think he’d help me?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He helped us save Henry, I don’t see why not.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Outside The Tavern.**  
_(Ariel is holding a knife to Hook’s throat.)_  
**Hook:** “For fear of adding insult to injury, would you mind catching me up on your particular grievance?”  
**Ariel:** “You kidnapped Prince Eric. And you’re gonna return him to me. Now on your feet!”  
**Hook:** _(Starts to get up:)_ “Kidnapping a prince. That does sound like something I would do, but I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong pirate. _(He grabs the knife and holds it to Ariel’s throat:)_ Or should I say the wrong pirate has you?”  
**Ariel:** “Go ahead. Kill me. But I still know you’re lying. One of Eric’s men escaped, so I know the ship that took him was yours. The Jolly Roger.”  
**Hook:** “The Jolly Roger? Are you certain? Answer me!”  
**Ariel:** “You really didn’t take him.”  
**Hook:** “What else do you know about who’s captaining my ship? Did that man tell you anything else?”  
**Ariel:** “Only that he was able to escape with a weapon he stole from the armory: the dagger that’s against my throat.”   
_(Hook removes the dagger from Ariel’s throat and looks at the handle. The initials “BB” are carved into it. He laughs and runs off._ _Smee_ _is sleeping inside the tavern. Hook kicks open the door and walks in.)_  
**Hook:** “Rise and shine you bilge rats! _(He kicks the bench that one of his men is sitting on:)_ No offense, Mr. Smee.”  
**Smee** **:** “None taken. I keep dreaming of cheese. What is it?”  
**Hook:** “I know who has the Jolly Roger. And we’re gonna take her back.”  
**Smee** **:** “Who’s funeral shall we be attending, Sir?”  
**Hook:** _(He stabs the table with the dagger:)_ “Black Beard.”  
**Smee** **:** “Black Beard? But, he’s the most cutthroat pirate to ever hoist a sail. After you, of course.”  
**Hook:** “Which’ll make it all the more satisfying, when I take my ship back and make him walk her lovely plank.”  
**Smee** **:** “Let’s not be hasty. We’ve been having fun robbing carriages, getting rich from it too! Maybe we should forget about the Jolly Roger, you said it yourself, we don’t need a ship to be–”  
**Hook:** “She’s not just a ship!”  
**Smee** **:** “I’m fairly certain she is!”  
**Hook:** “She’s more than that. I haven’t been myself since we’ve returned. I should’ve realized the reason why. It’s because I don’t have her.”  
**Smee** **:** “Her? You talk about the vessel as though she’s a woman.”  
**Hook:** “Women come and go Mr. Smee, but a pirate’s life: it’s forever.”  
**Smee** **:** “Still, Captain, I doubt we could even find Black Beard.”  
**Hook:** “Don’t be a coward! I know where he moors his vessels. It’s less than a day’s trek. And then I’ll have my ship again.”  
**Ariel:** _(Catching him up:)_ “And I will have my prince.”  
**Hook:** “Few people have held a dagger to my throat and lived to tell the tale. I’d leave before I change my mind.”  
**Ariel:** “No. I’ve crossed paths with enough pirates to know your code. Any valuable information a pirate captain retains, shall be compensated in equal favor.”  
**Smee** **:** “I think she’s right.”  
**Ariel:** “So? When do we leave?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Hook is playing a dice game with Henry in Granny’s Diner.)_  
**Hook:** _(Laughs:)_ “You wanna know the secret to winning?”  
**Henry:** “Practice?”  
**Hook:** “No, my boy. Loaded dice.”  
**Henry:** “That’s cheating.”  
**Hook:** “Only if you get caught.”  
**Henry:** “I think it’s cheating either way.”  
**Hook:** “The point is, you win. _(David, Mary Margaret, and Ariel enter the diner:)_ Practice.” _(He gets up to talk to David.)_  
**David:** “Hook. This is a friend of ours, Ariel. She’s looking for someone who didn’t return to Storybrooke with the rest of us.”  
**Ariel:** “He’s from a maritime kingdom, and he loves to sail. Perhaps you came across him on the high seas? His name’s Prince Eric.”  
**Hook:** “Sorry, lass. I wish I could help, but I’ve never heard of him.”

**Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Emma and Regina descend the stairs into Regina’s Vault.)_  
**Regina:** “Don’t touch anything.”  
**Emma:** “How am I supposed to learn magic if I can’t touch anything?”  
**Regina:** “The same way I did with Rumple. We’re going to create a solid foundation first, and then build your skills from the ground up. _(Emma picks something up and is looking at it:)_ I said, _(She takes the item away from Emma:)_ don’t touch. So, while we’re here, who’s looking after Henry? The Uncharmings?”  
**Emma:** “Actually, Hook is.”  
**Regina:** “Well, those two have been spending a lot of time together lately.”  
**Emma:** “Hook’s good with Henry and Henry likes him.”  
**Regina:** “He’s prone to violence, impulsive, and has a hook for a hand. What about him would a twelve-year-old boy not like?”  
**Emma:** “I trust him. He brought me back to Storybrooke and he didn’t have to.”  
**Regina:** “Of course he brought _you_ back.”  
**Emma:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
**Regina:** “Seriously? You’re going to pretend everyone doesn’t see the yearning looks and doughy eyes?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t yearn.”  
**Regina:** “Well maybe. But he does.”   
**Emma:** “What about you and Robin Hood? Trusting him to look after your heart is a pretty big deal if you ask me. _(Sourly:)_ Which you didn’t.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Emma, we managed to fool precisely _no one_ with our ruse at the town hall. Zelena would’ve expected me to trust you with my heart which is why I knew I couldn’t give it to you.”  
**Emma:** _(As Regina turns away, mutters:)_ “If you say so.”

**Regina:** _(Picks up a book and turns back:)_ “Let’s start with runes for incantations.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes the book:)_ “Are you kidding me right now? What language is this, Spanish?”  
**Regina:** “We’re not making tapas, we’re making _magic_. It’s elvish. Well, half elvish.”  
**Emma:** “I’m never gonna get this. Is this how Rumple taught you? Just think about your training. What other methods did he use?”  
**Regina:** “Rumple was a bully. He didn’t suffer fools, and he certainly didn’t coddle his students. And if he tried to teach you how to swim, and you couldn’t learn, you drowned.”  
**Emma:** “Drowned?”  
**Regina:** “That’s it.”  
**Emma:** “That’s what? _(Regina uses her magic to transport Emma onto a rope bridge that spans across a canyon:)_ What the hell are you doing?!”  
**Regina:** “Teaching you to swim.”

**Granny's Diner.**  
_(Hook is talking to Mary Margaret, David, and Ariel.)_  
**David:** “Come on. Think hard, Hook. Are you sure you can’t remember anything that can be useful?”  
**Hook:** “My apologies, mate, but if I’d run across a prince during my adventure, I think I’d remember it.”  
**Ariel:** “I just… I don’t understand. How could he vanish without a trace?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s it. Maybe he didn’t.”  
**David:** “What do you mean?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “When the curse brought us back here, it brought our things, too. Gold’s shop is filled with them.”  
**David:** “And if we find something of Eric’s, we can use a locator spell to track him.”  
**Ariel:** “Let’s go.”  
**Hook:** “Sounds like a plan. Best of luck with that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, wait. No. You should come with us. You might remember something that we won’t. Or can’t. You’d be far more helpful than us.”  
**Hook:** “Well, someone has to keep an eye on the boy.”  
**David:** “Well, Mary Margaret and I can take over.”  
**Hook:** “Could we have a talk for a moment?”  
**David:** _(He follows Hook to the other side of the diner:)_ “What is it?”  
**Hook:** “You sure this is such a good idea, mate? Let’s be honest. There’s only one obvious explanation why the little mermaid here can’t find her prince. He’s dead. There’s no reason to ply her with false hope.”  
**David:** “In my experience, there’s no such thing. You just have to believe. Now go. Good luck.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Hook, Ariel, and_ _Smee_ _are walking along a path in a forest.)_  
**Ariel:** “Trudge, trudge, trudge. If you ask me, there is nothing more boring than land travel. I’ll take my tail in the ocean any day.”  
**Hook:** “That’s one thing we can agree on. Minus the tail, of course. You won’t be bored for much longer. Our destination is just past this rise.”  
**Ariel:** “Then it won’t be long until I’m reunited.”   
_(Her cloak catches on a branch and she stops walking.)_  
**Hook:** “Here. Allow me.”   
_(He pulls her cloak off the branch, tearing it in the process.)_  
**Ariel:** “You’ve ripped it!”  
**Hook:** “It’s a cloak.”  
**Ariel:** “It’s Eric’s cloak. And he’s had it since before we met. He left it with me while he was away to keep him close and now you have ruined it!”  
**Hook:** “If mending a cloak is our biggest obstacle, we’re in fine shape. You realize you might not find him? Or survive?”  
**Ariel:** “I will.”  
**Hook:** “Didn’t you see the fear Blackbeard’s name struck into my crew? You don’t become a pirate captain through mercy. If I were you, I’d prepare myself for the worst.”  
**Ariel:** “Why? What are you saying? That you would kill Eric if you had him?”  
**Hook:** “You don’t believe that?”  
**Ariel:** “Well, honestly I was a little surprised to hear that you might be responsible for Eric’s kidnapping after the stories that I’ve heard.”  
**Hook:** “What stories?”  
**Ariel:** “Well, the ones of you helping reunite Snow White and her family in Neverland. Some people say that you’re a hero.”  
_(Hook grabs Ariel by the hand and pulls her to the side.)_    
**Hook:** “Don’t believe every story you hear.”  
_(Hook signals_ _Smee_ _to keep walking.)_  
**Ariel:** “Being good is nothing to be ashamed of. People change. Look at _me_. I have legs and I fell in love with a human. I don’t think anyone saw _that_ coming.”  
**Hook:** “ _You_ may have changed. _I_ haven’t. I’m a pirate and I always will be.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Hook and Ariel walk into Gold’s shop.)_  
**Ariel:** “Belle?”  
**Belle:** “Ariel?! Where—Where have you been? I-I was—I was worried I’d never see you again.” _(Belle hugs Ariel.)_  
**Ariel:** “I’ve been looking for Eric. He’s been missing since we all returned.”  
**Hook:** “We were hoping we could find something of his here.”  
**Belle:** “Oh—Of course. To see if he’s still in Storybrooke.”  
**Ariel:** “Have you seen anything of his?”  
**Belle:** “I, um, only just started sorting through things. But, uh, don’t despair. Let’s start looking.”  
**Ariel:** “Okay.”  
_(Belle and Ariel start looking at the shelves, while Hook goes into the back room. He finds his telescope and starts to chuckle.)_  
**Hook:** “I’ve been wondering where you went.”  
_(He stretches the telescope and looks through it. He turns his head until he finds Eric’s cloak. He goes over to it and grabs it.)_  
**Ariel:** “That’s Eric’s. How did you know that was his?”  
**Hook:** “I, uh—I wasn’t sure. I saw the sea-creature clasp and remembered that he was from a maritime kingdom.”  
**Ariel:** “He is. He _was_. And now he’s here.”  
_(Ariel hugs Hook_ _.)_

**Somewhere In The Woods.**  
_(Emma is hanging on a rope bridge across a canyon.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you out of your mind?!”  
**Regina:** “Every time you exhibit your power, it’s been spurred by your instincts. So, today we’re going to push those instincts until you master them.”  
**Emma:** “A little reading doesn’t sound so bad now.”  
**Regina:** “You can stop me.”  
**Emma:** “Stop you from what?”  
**Regina:** “This.”   
_(Regina uses her magic to tear down the bridge. Emma hangs on to the rope.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell are you doing?!”  
**Regina:** “Making the bridge collapse. You can either stop it… or die.”  
**Emma:** “Very funny, now let me off!”  
**Regina:** “No, this has to happen. In fact, while I’ve got you here, what are these rumours I hear about you taking Henry back to New York?”  
**Emma:** “Regina!”  
**Regina:** “Answer me, Emma. Do you think I’m just going to let you take our son away after this is all over?”  
**Emma:** “This isn’t the time-”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I think this is the perfect time.”  
_(The wooden planks Emma is standing on collapse and she clings onto the rope.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina! Enough! Stop this!”  
**Regina:** “No, _you_ stop it. No more hand holding. You have to do this. Reach into your gut. You know you can do this. It’s inside you, Emma. Save the bridge. Save yourself.”  
**Emma:** “Aaaaah!”

_(The rope snaps and Emma falls into the canyon. Regina looks on, panicked, then relieved when Emma comes floating back up on magically fused pieces of the bridge and back over to Regina.)_  
**Emma:** “Did I… Did I just do that?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. When all I wanted was for you to retie the rope.”  
**Emma:** “It was like you said—instinct. Why are you pissed? I did it. Why does it matter how?”  
**Regina:** “You think I’m mad because you didn’t listen to me? I’m mad because look at all this potential inside of you, and you’ve been wasting it.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks out at the canyon in disbelief. Sighs:)_ “I wasn’t.”  
**Regina:** “Excuse me? Clearly you were-”  
**Emma:** “No, not… Not that. _(Turns to face her:)_ I wasn’t going to just leave with Henry after we break Zelena’s curse.”  
**Regina:** “But, David said-”  
**Emma:** “I was going to ask you to come with us.”  
**Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “To-to New York? Without Henry's memories?”  
**Emma:** “No, of course not. _(Sighs:)_ I know Henry needs to get his memories back. He needs to remember who you are, who his family are.”   
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m glad you agree.”  
**Emma:** “But once Henry remembers, he’ll want to stay in Storybrooke and I don’t want him to be surrounded by constant danger all the time. I want him to have a normal life.”  
**Regina:** “And you think if I come with you he’ll agree? _(Emma nods:)_ Then why not just tell me?”  
**Emma:** “Because I needed to know if that was something you’d want. If I was…”  
**Regina:** “Something I’d still want? _(Emma shrugs, awkwardly. Amused, Regina smiles:)_ Come on, let’s head back. That’s enough teaching for now.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Belle pours a locator potion on Eric’s cloak.)_  
**Belle:** “This is a locator spell, so whatever object it’s poured on becomes enchanted and returns its self to its rightful owner.”  
**Ariel:** “Thank you, Belle. I know that you’ve been busy trying to find a way to break your Mr. Gold out of the witch’s control. You didn’t have to do this.”  
**Belle:** “No, I did. Perhaps a little good news around here will be contagious.”  
_(The spell starts working on the cloak and it starts flying away.)_  
**Ariel:** “Let’s go!”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. The Jolly Roger.**  
_(Hook, Ariel, and_ _Smee_ _arrive at the ship, kneeling down behind barrels.)_  
**Hook:** “Up close, she’s even more beautiful than I remember. Don’t worry my dear. You’ll soon be in my loving arms.”  
**Ariel:** “You do realize you’re talking to a boat?”  
**Hook:** “You have _your_ love. I have mine.”  
**Smee** **:** “So, how are we going to get on board, captain? Blackbeard’s crew outnumbers us.”  
**Hook:** “I’ll show you. _(Hook stands and comes out from behind the barrels. He walks up behind a sailor and knocks him out. Ariel and_ _Smee_ _follow. Hook pulls out his sword, then hops on the ship:)_ Stand at attention, mates. Now boarding the ship, the _rightful_ captain of the Jolly Roger. Now, if the coward who tried stealing her from me would kindly show his face, I’ll give him the punishment he deserves.”  
_(Blackbeard appears from below deck.)_  
**Blackbeard:** “Gladly. But it’s not _me_ who’ll be punished. _(He kicks a barrel down:)_ You want your ship back? Then take it.”  
_(Hook draws his sword, while Ariel and_ _Smee_ _sneak onto the ship.)_  
**Hook:** “With pleasure.”  
_(Hook and Blackbeard fight, while the crew cheers.)_  
**Blackbeard:** “Oh, yeah. _(They continue to fight:)_ I was afraid you weren’t going to show up. Word on the waterways is that Captain Hook had gone soft.”  
**Hook:** “The only thing soft will be your guts spilling on this deck. _(Hook grabs a rope and swings in the other direction, pulling the mast down and covering the crew. He then lands on his feet back on the deck:)_ I’d never give up the Jolly Roger without a fight. _(Hook and Blackbeard continue to fight. They stop at the front of the ship:)_ You think you know this ship?”  
**Blackbeard:** “Oh, every inch of it, I assure you.”  
**Hook:** “If that were the case, you’d know not to step _there_.”  
_(Hook hits a wooden plank with his sword and Blackbeard gets stuck in the hole_ _.)_

**Blackbeard:** “Aaaah!”  
**Hook:** “Oh, I’ve been meaning to fix that.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Finish it!”  
**Hook:** “Fancy a shave, do we? Well, I’ll be happy to oblige.”  
_(Hook swings his sword, but Ariel stops him.)_    
**Ariel:** “Wait! Eric’s not on board. You have to get him to tell you where he is.”  
**Hook:** “You heard the lady. Where is he?”  
**Blackbeard:** “So that’s what this was, a rescue mission for some wench? Ha! They were right about you, Hook. You _have_ gone soft.”  
**Hook:** “I can either make this painful or _quite_ painful. Now answer!”  
**Blackbeard:** “I have him stashed safe and sound on a deserted island. Only I know where. I was planning to ransom him when the time was right.”  
**Ariel:** “Whatever it is, I’ll pay it.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Money is not what I’m after anymore.”  
**Ariel:** “Then what is it that you want?”  
**Blackbeard:** “The satisfaction of proving Captain Hook is no longer a pirate.”  
**Hook:** “How are you going to prove that?”  
**Blackbeard:** “By giving you a choice. Surrender the ship to me, and I’ll tell you where I’m holding her prince. Or refuse, and he dies along with me.” 

 **Storybrooke. Present.** **Storybrooke** **Harbor** **.  
**_(Hook and Ariel are following Eric’s cloak.)  
_**Ariel:** “We must be getting close. Maybe he’s on one of those boats. _(The cloak falls onto the water and is sucked in:)_ It must be searching. If the spell worked, and it’s taken us to Eric, then he’s gone.” _  
(Ariel hugs Hook.)_ **  
Hook:** “I’m sorry.”

 **Main Street** **.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret are walking.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
**David:** “You said you wanted to take action, so we’re taking action.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well–”  
**David:** “Mary Margaret, our grandson would rather spend time with a pirate than us, but not after today.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s dangerous, not to mention illegal!”  
**David:** “It couldn’t be safer. As far as the legality, I’m a Sheriff.”  
_(David kisses Mary Margaret on the cheek. Then he hops in his truck, where Henry is sitting.)_  
**Henry:** “So, are you sure this is okay?”  
**David:** “Well, if Killian can teach you how to steal a boat, I can teach you how to drive.”  
**Henry:** “Technically, we borrowed it.”  
**David:** “Well, what do you say we see how well you can handle a land vessel?”  
_(Henry starts driving.)_  
**David:** “Okay. Steady, steady. There you go. Alright. Steady, steady.”  
**Henry:** “I got it. I got it.”  
**David:** “Steady, steady.”  
**Henry:** “Okay.”  
**David:** “Watch out!”  
_(Henry hits a mailbox. Mary Margaret covers her eyes.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Harbor** **.  
Ariel: ** “I saved Eric from the sea once before. I just never thought I would lose him to it in the end.”  
**Hook:** “A sailor couldn’t hope for a better resting place.”  
**Ariel:** “Thank you.”  
**Hook:** “I didn’t do anything.”  
**Ariel:** “You found Eric’s cloak. Without it I would’ve never stopped looking for him. At least now I know that our story’s over. I just wish I knew how it ended. You’re more than a pirate, Hook. You have a true heart. I’ll always be grateful that you tried to help me.”  
_(Ariel leaves.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Jolly Roger.**  
_(Hook has Blackbeard tied up and ready to walk the plank.)_  
**Ariel:** “You can’t do this. We had an agreement. You promised me that you would help find Eric. Please. I know that you are a good man, and I know that man is still in there somewhere. It’s not too late to do the right thing. Isn’t true love more important than a few planks and a sail?”  
**Hook:** “She might just be a few planks and a sail, but she’s mine. She’s all I need. Love brings nothing but wasted years and endless torment. I’m doing you a favor. _(Hook cuts Blackbeard in the shoulder:)_ A little something to whet the appetite of our razor toothed friends below.” _(Hook pushes Blackbeard off the ship.)_  
**Ariel:** “No!”  
**Hook:** “Enjoy the feast, boys! The Jolly Roger is mine! Any man willing to swear an oath to me shall be given quarter. Those who don’t, you are welcome to follow your former captain. You may release her, Mr. Smee.”  
_(Ariel slaps Hook in the face.)_  
**Ariel:** “I was wrong about you, Captain. You’re selfish and you’re heartless. And _that_ is what will bring you wasted years and endless torment. I feel sorry for you. You’ll never be happy.”  
**Hook:** “Where do you think you’re going?”  
**Ariel:** “Eric’s is still out there, and whatever it takes, I will find him.”  
_(Ariel jumps into the ocean and swims away.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Harbor** **. Present.**  
_(Hook chases after Ariel.)_  
**Hook:** “Ariel! Wait!”  
**Ariel:** “What is it?”  
**Hook:** “I have a confession. I haven’t being entirely truthful with you, with myself. You and I met before. Our paths crossed during the missing year.”  
**Ariel:** “What?”  
**Hook:** “Eric had been kidnapped by the pirate Blackbeard. You asked me to find him.”  
**Ariel:** “I don’t understand. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
**Hook:** “Because I was too ashamed. I sacrificed saving your prince for my ship. I am so sorry, Ariel.”  
_(Ariel slaps Hook in the face.)_  
**Ariel:** “You’re a coward and a monster! You let a man die for your ship?! What kind of person does that?”  
**Hook:** “The kind who’s empty, who believes a ship can fill a void left from a broken heart.”  
**Ariel:** “And that makes it okay?!”  
**Hook:** “No, it doesn’t. I would give anything to take it back, to make things right.”  
**Ariel:** “Anything?”  
**Hook:** “Yes, anything.”  
**Ariel:** “How am I supposed to trust a man who no longer believes in love?”  
**Hook:** “I still do.”  
**Ariel:** “Then swear to me on it, this woman who broke your heart, do you still love her?”  
**Hook:** “Yes.”  
**Ariel:** “Then swear to me on her name.”  
**Hook:** “I swear on Emma Swan.”  
**Ariel:** “Thank you, Captain. That’s exactly what I needed to hear.”  
_(She curses Hook’s lips.)_  
**Hook:** “What the hell? _(Ariel transforms into who she really was,_ _Zelena_ _:)_ Zelena? It was you. Where’s Ariel?”  
_(Hook pulls out his sword, but_ _Zelena_ _knocks it out of his hand.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Relax. She was never really here. After she left you on your beloved ship, she actually found where Blackbeard had been keeping her prince.”  
**Hook:** “She found him? How do you know that?”  
**Zelena** **:** “My spies are always circling, Captain. Through every realm, always circling. She found him on Hangman’s Island, which was outside the force of the curse. They’ve been living happily ever after ever since. Don’t you just love a good twist?”  
**Hook:** “I don’t understand. Why would you pretend to be her?”  
**Zelena** **:** “To corrupt your love. As a said earlier, I’ve known about your dirty little secret for quite some time, seen the guilt on your face over the decision you made that day. I knew it haunted you and I knew I could use it.”  
**Hook:** “Use it for what?”  
**Zelena** **:** “When you invoked the name of your love, in a selfish plea for redemption, I was able to curse you, more specifically your kiss. See, the next time your lips touch Emma Swan’s, all of her magic will be taken. Everything that makes her special, everything that makes her powerful, everything that makes her a threat, will be gone.”  
**Hook:** _(Smirks:)_ “If you truly have spies everywhere like you say, then you’ll know that my lips have yet to touch Emma’s. In fact, before you sent your furry friend to watch over her in New York, the only lips the Savior was interested in kissing were those of your sister. So no, even if her feelings were mutual, I won’t do it. I’ll tell her and she’ll defeat you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Then, I’ll send the Dark One to kill her before you can.”  
**Hook:** “No, you won’t. If you could have killed her, you would have. You need her power removed. It’s why you didn’t kill her when she returned to the town. It’s why you had a monkey look after her in New York, instead of killing her. For some reason, you can’t.”  
**Zelena** **:** “It no longer matters because you’re going to remove her powers. I may not be able to hurt Emma, but I can hurt those around her. Her parents, Regina, her child.”  
**Hook:** “Do not go near them.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, yes. You’ve become quite fond of the boy, haven’t you? I will enjoy turning him into a monkey’s breakfast.”  
**Hook:** “I’ll stop you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No, you won’t. That pointy little hook of yours can scratch a mere mortal, but _me_? You’re out of your depth, pirate. The choice is yours. Kiss Emma and remove her powers or everyone she loves dies.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _disappears in a cloud of green smoke_ _.)_

**Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Emma & Regina are talking.)_  
**Regina:** “So how do you see this working, exactly?”  
**Emma:** “Well, after we get Henry and everyone else’s memories back and defeat your sister, we tell him that we’re all going to live in New York.”  
**Regina:** “And by ‘we all’ you mean…”  
**Emma:** “You, me and Henry. My parents don’t need me living with them, especially not with another baby on the way.”  
**Regina:** “You think he’d go for that? There is another option. _(As Emma looks at her quizzically:)_ You and Henry could always move in with me at the Mayor’s mansion.”  
**Emma:** _(Considers:)_ “But Henry’s friends are in New York. His school is in New York. And, lets face it, Regina, whatever the crime rate is, at least there are no curses or flying monkeys to deal with.”  
**Regina:** “Apart from the one you almost married, of course? _(Thinks:)_ It does sound as though he’s been enjoying school. He must’ve attended more lessons in the last year than he had done the previous two years combined.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yeah. We had a good thing going there, ‘Gina. And it’s not like we’d need magic in the city, we did both manage twenty eight years without it.”  
**Regina:** “There does always seem to be forces working against us here. First you broke the curse.”  
**Emma:** “Which I was fated to do. And then I got sent to the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Regina:** “Then Henry gets kidnapped.”  
**Emma:** “And possessed. Then Pan’s curse forced us apart.”   
**Regina:** “And the second curse brought us back together. _(After a beat:)_ So there’s been good and bad.”   
_(The women share a smile.)_  
**Emma:** “I know we can be happy in New York. Away from all the magic and fairy tale creatures, we can live a normal life. And, apart from your job, there’s no one really keeping you here. _(As she says this, there is a knock on the door and Emma rises to answer it, missing Regina’s pensive look:)_ Besides, I’m sure David  & Mary Margaret will insist we visit every chance we get.”  
_(Emma opens the door to find Hook standing there.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan? I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
**Emma:** “What do you mean? Where’s Henry? Is everything alright?”  
**Hook:** “He’s fine. He’s with his grandparents. I thought they might be back here.”  
**Emma:** “We haven’t seen them. If you’re not with Henry, what have you been doing all day?”  
**Hook:** “I was enlisted to help Ariel find her lost prince.”

_(Hook walks into the loft.)_  
**Regina:** “Really? That fish is in Storybrooke?”  
**Hook:** “She was. Yes. And we found a clue in Gold’s shop. Which lead us to discover that Eric had been shipwrecked on Hangman’s Island, just off the coast of the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Emma:** “Zelena’s curse must not have reached that far.”  
**Hook:** “Ariel’s on her way there now. She wanted me to say goodbye to Mary Margaret for her.”  
**Regina:** “At the rate mermaids swim, she’s probably already there. In fact, let’s find out.”  
_(Regina walks over to a mirror and Hook and Emma follow.)_  
**Emma:** “I thought you couldn’t use mirror magic to look between worlds.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t. But, after seeing the raw power that you posses, I think maybe _you_ can.”  
**Hook:** “There’s no need. I’m sure she’s fine. Anyway, it’s bad form to spy on such an affair.”  
**Emma:** “How do I do it?”  
**Regina:** “Well, you’ve focused. You’ve let emotions awaken your power. Now you have to look inward.”  
_(Emma closes her eyes and uses her magic to make Ariel and Prince Eric appear.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Hook:)_ “ _You_ did this? You brought them together?”  
**Hook:** “No. It was Ariel. She never stopped believing.”  
_(Regina rolls her eyes.)_  
**Emma:** “Modesty? You’re just full of surprises today.”  
_(The door opens and Henry, David, and Mary Margaret walk through the door.)_  
**Emma:** “Where have you guys been?”  
**Henry:** “Only having the best day ever! David let me drive his truck.”  
**Regina:** “You let him what?! _(As Henry looks confused by her reaction:)_ Oh. As mayor I can’t let an unlicensed, underage driver on the streets of Storybrooke.”  
**David:** “As mayor you might want to throw a little money towards road repair.”  
_(Henry laughs.)_  
**Regina:** “Excuse me?”  
**David:** “Nothing.” _(Walks off.)_  
**Regina:** “This is a terrible mistake.”  
**Emma:** “She’s right. Someone could have been seriously hurt.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Only if you’re a mailbox.”  
**Henry:** “It was so much fun.”  
**David:** “What can I say? I’ve got a reckless, carefree, fun side.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Killian? Where’s our friend?”  
**Hook:** “It turns out her missing husband was home after all.”  
**Emma:** “It’s true. We just checked on them on… Skype.”

**Hook:** “She sends her regards, but she was too excited to wait.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “A happy ending. Well, maybe our luck’s about to change. Dinner at Granny’s?”  
**Henry:** “Can I drive?”  
**All:** “No!”  
**Hook:** “Well, I guess I’ll leave you guys to it.”  
_(David & Henry clink glasses, pleased with themselves as Regina folds her arms.)  
_**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Emma, Regina, Henry, David and Mary Margaret are eating together at a table. Meanwhile, Hook watches them from afar with his telescope._ )

**Storybrooke** **. Mills House. The Next Day.**  
_(Inside her house, Regina is putting on her earrings in front of a mirror when she hears the doorbell ring. She opens the door to find nothing but a basket filled with green apples.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Suddenly standing in Regina’s dining room:)_ “A gift. From sister to sister.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns and closes the door:)_ “What are you doing here?”  
**Zelena** **:** “I saw your tree and I thought you could use something better. _(Picks one of Regina’s red apples from off the table:)_ Red apples are so sickly sweet, don’t you think? People tend to like something… a little sharper.”  
**Regina:** “And green apples are just… bitter. _(_ _Zelena_ _picks up one of Regina’s decorations:)_ That’s not yours.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Story of my life.”  
**Regina:** “Why are you here?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, sisterly concern, sisterly advice, you know. I wanted to make sure you were all right after our little showdown.”   
_(Walks over to Regina’s living room.)_  
**Regina:** “I’m fine. Are you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Getting there. _(Examines the room and takes a seat on Regina’s sofa:)_ This is nice. So luxurious. You really don’t appreciate what you have, do you?”  
**Regina:** “Right. Because I got everything and you have nothing _._ If you want your superpower to be envy, go right ahead.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Envy is just another word for ambition.”  
**Regina:** “Well, that’s just not true.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You see, I _strive_ for things. I _work._ You _— (Scoffs:)_ —you cast a curse that was just a fancy form of running away. You, Regina, _do_ have everything. You have your son, power, position… and the girl. For now at least.”  
**Regina:** “And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, just that the Savior does seem to be spending a lot of time in the pirate’s company lately. She even prefers him to look after Henry over her own parents.”  
**Regina:** “After yesterday I can’t say I blame her.”  
**Zelena** **:** “But that’s where you’re wrong, sis. Have you ever stopped to think as to why Emma has made no effort to return her son’s memories?”  
**Regina:** “Not that it’s any of your business, but we discussed this just yesterday.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Hm. And what did you decide? Let me guess, after you defeat me, you Henry and Emma are going to be one big happy family in New York? That’s a lot to leave up to chance. _If_ you defeat me and _if_ you manage to restore your son’s memories you _might_ find your happy ending together. And yet Henry is still oblivious. You have to be asking yourself why that is.”  
**Regina:** “Making someone believe fairy tales are real isn’t easy, especially in this land.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Nods:)_ “Perhaps. Or perhaps Emma has no intention of ever letting her son remember this place. Perhaps she intends to return to New York with another? Someone who _can_ remember the last year of their life.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I see. You think Emma is interested in Hook?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes, and despite your protestations, I think you do too. I mean he did bring her back here, didn’t he? He risked everything to find her whereas you, you sent her away rather than hold on to your opportunity for happiness. You, Regina, just don’t take risks, you don’t live your life! It’s such a waste! _(Stands up and begins admiring the mantle:)_ I can see why our mother was so disappointed in you.”  
**Regina:** “Firstly, I sacrificed everything to give Henry and Emma their chance at happiness. You were the one who sent your flying monkey to destroy it, to facilitate the need for Hook to bring them back in the first place. And, I’m sorry, disappointed in me? _(Laughs:)_ Cora gave _you_ away.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You have no idea what really happened. That’s _exactly_ what’s going to hurt you.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “You didn’t come here to give me sisterly advice. Why are you really here?”  
**Zelena** **:** “So perceptive. I’m here, Regina, because I wanted to make sure _you_ weren’t someplace else so I could take what I need. Or rather, the Dark One could. Do you feel it, sis? He’s taking your heart.”   
_(Regina picks up a knife and throws it at_ _Zelena_ _; only for_ _Zelena_ _to disappear in a cloud of green smoke_ _.)_

**Merry Men’s Camp.**  
_(In the woods near the edge of town, Mr. Gold is standing in front of Robin Hood and the Merry Men, all with their weapons ready.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Stop right there. You know this arrow never misses its mark.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If I could stand down, I would. Heed me. Give me the heart. _(Roland enters, carrying firewood, catching the Dark One’s attention:)_ And who is this?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Roland! Go back!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Come here, little boy.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Don’t! Please!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t want to. I really don’t. Come closer, little boy.”  
_(Mr. Gold magically forces the child forward.)_  
**Roland:** “Daddy!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And stop.”  
_(Mr. Gold then uses magic to push the boy into the ground.)_  
**Roland:** “Daddy! Help!”  
**Robin Hood:** “I didn’t want to do this either.”  
_(Robin Hood shoots his arrow; only for Mr. Gold to magically catch it in mid-air. He then magically turns the arrow in Roland’s direction.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “It never misses its target. And I’ve just changed the target. If I drop my fingers…”  
**Robin Hood:** “No! _(The other Merry Men attempt to come forward, only for Mr. Gold to freeze them into place:)_ Wait! Wait.”  
_(Robin Hood walks up to a tree and takes out a small pouch containing Regina’s heart.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thank you. And I am sorry. Truly.”  
_(He sends the arrow flying until it is inches from Roland before it drops. Mr. Gold then disappears. Robin Hood rushes over to Roland, and father and son embrace.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “It’s okay. It’s okay, boy. You’re safe. _(Regina enters:)_ Go to Friar Tuck.” _(Roland obeys, and Regina approaches Robin Hood.)_  
**Regina:** “What happened?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I’m sorry. It’s gone.”  
**Regina:** “Was anyone hurt?”  
_(Robin Hood glances in the direction of his son, playing with Friar Tuck, then he turns back to respond to Regina.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Luckily, no. Again, I must apologize. You trusted me, and I let you down.”  
**Regina:** “No, you didn’t. Nothing’s worth the loss of a child. But now we have a problem. I’m alive.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I don’t follow.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena has my heart. Gold’s taken it for her, and since she hasn’t crushed it and killed me, that means she needs it for something far worse.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Worse than murder? What is she planning?”  
**Regina:** “It doesn’t matter. Because I’m going to stop her.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Inside Mr. Gold’s shop, Regina is rummaging through the items, looking for something to help her with the situation.)_  
**Regina:** “This is all useless crap!”   
_(Belle hears the clattering and enters.)_  
**Belle:** “Hey! Hey, hey! Stop! Stop it! What—what are you looking for?”  
**Regina:** “I need to destroy my sister. She has my heart. _(Belle’s expression becomes nervous:)_ Oh, relax. She can’t control me with it. I protected it from that. The problem is, I don’t know what she’s planning on using it for, which is why I need to take her out! _(In realization:)_ That’s why I need your help. What do you have here?”  
**Belle:** _(Angrily:)_ “What do I have here? Self-respect. Why on Earth or any realm would I help _you?_ The woman who imprisoned me in a tower in her castle, then put me in an asylum for twenty-eight years, who’s done nothing but mentally and physically torture me ever since we’ve known each other!”  
**Regina:** “Huh. Bookworm’s got teeth.”  
**Belle:** “Get out.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yes. I did all those horrible things… in the _past_. But right now, I need something to defeat the woman who’s puppet-mastering your boyfriend. She has your Rumple, and unless you help me, you may never see him again. I’m sorry, Belle. I really, really am.”  
**Belle:** _(Sighs. Her anger quells:)_ “So, I’ve been trying to match the ingredients that Zelena’s been collecting for whatever spell she intends to cast. It would really help if I knew what is so special about your heart. Does she just want it because you’re sisters, or…”  
**Regina:** “I have no idea. _(In realization:)_ The candle. Where’s the candle?”  
**Belle:** _(Picks up a candelabra:)_ “Here?”  
**Regina:** “No, not that, Liberace. The two-sided candle Snow used to kill my mother. Where’s that?”  
**Belle:** _(Opens a cabinet, revealing the Enchanted Candle:)_ “Its power’s gone now. It’s just a relic.”  
**Regina:** _(Takes the candle:)_ “Yes. That’s it. This isn’t about how my mother died. This is about how she lived.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(In a tavern, a young Cora works as a bar maid. A man hands her a tray containing multiple mugs of beer.)_  
**Man:** “Here you go, Cora.”  
**Bar Patron:** “Cora! There she is!”   
_(She hands the man his beer, then gracefully attempts to work her way past several drunk men to the next patron.)_  
**Cora:** “Here you go. _(One of the drunken men reaches for her waist:)_ Oh! Off with you!” _(She is then grabbed by Charlie, yet another drunken patron.)_  
**Charlie:** “Give us a dance, lassie!”  
**Cora:** “Oh, let go, Charlie. _(She works herself away from him and bumps into a table where another patron, Jonathan, is seated:)_ Oh, I’m so sorry.”  
**Jonathan:** “Sit down, Cora. You’ve already worked past the end of your shift. I daresay you’ve earned it.”  
**Cora:** “Thank you.”   
_(She sits down across from him.)_  
**Jonathan:** “You know, I’ve watched you this whole week that I’ve been here. You work in a tavern, but you move like a lady.”  
**Cora:** “I’m just a miller’s daughter. I earn a little extra here. Someone once told me to act like what you plan to be, so I try to be a little better than what I am.”  
**Jonathan:** “Oh, I wish I could stay. But tomorrow, I must press on. I’ve already stayed longer than I planned.”  
**Cora:** “Have you? Why?”  
**Jonathan:** “I think you know why. _(He drops a small cloth adorned with the crest of the royal family in front of Cora:)_ Oh, that's—I didn’t want you to…”  
**Cora:** “The royal crest.”  
**Jonathan:** “I wanted you to know me as me, not as ‘Prince Jonathan’.”  
**Cora:** _(Musing to herself:)_ “Prince Jonathan.”  
**Jonathan:** “With all the noblewomen, I end up feeling like the last kernel of corn in the hen house. But you, you put me in my place when I’m wrong…”  
**Cora:** “And you are wrong pretty often.” _(Both laugh.)_  
**Jonathan:** “This isn’t how it’s supposed to go, but… I hoped to only ask this question once in my life, but I’m going to ask it twice. Once now with this… _(He bends down and picks up a piece of straw and ties it into a makeshift ring:)_ ring made of straw, but I will come back in two weeks and turn this ring into gold. Well, I’ll bring you a gold one. And I’ll whisk you away to the castle Princess Cora. _(He places the ‘ring’ on her finger.)_ Will you marry me?”  
**Cora:** “Yes. Yes!”  
**Jonathan:** _(Kisses her hand:)_ “You’ve made me so happy. Oh, but these next two weeks are going to be torture. Meet me at the crossroads so we don’t waste any time.”  
**Cora:** “I’ll be there. When do you have to leave?”  
**Jonathan:** “Very early tomorrow, I’m afraid.”  
**Cora:** “The tavern closes soon.”  
**Jonathan:** “Well, then…”  
**Cora:** “But, seeing as how we’re essentially married, perhaps I can keep you company in your room.”   
_(Standing up, Jonathan takes Cora’s hand and both of them leave the room_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Mills House.**  
_(Emma Swan enters the living room. Thoughtful, Hook looks at a green apple in his hand.)_  
**Emma:** “I’d watch out for the apples in this house.”  
**Hook:** “Aye.”  
**Emma:** “It was a joke. Where’s your sense of humor?”  
**Hook:** “It left when the witch arrived.”  
**Emma:** “Well, we’re gonna take care of that. Regina said she has a plan.”  
**Hook:** “I’m sure she does.”   
_(Hook and Emma sit down at the table. David and Mary Margaret are already seated.)_  
**David:** “Emma, will you please tell your mother that we’re not gonna name your brother Leopold?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh, why not? It was my father’s name.”  
**David:** “People will make fun of him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “My father was a king.”  
**David:** “Which is why nobody made fun of him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay, what about Eva after my mother?”  
**David:** “I don’t know how that’ll work with a boy.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It might not be a boy.”   
**David:** _(Glances at Emma then back to his wife:)_ “Uh, do you think we should name our child after either of your parents? I mean, it doesn’t really help everyone move forward, you know?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But…”  
_(Carrying a tray, Regina enters the room.)_  
**Regina:** “Sorry to keep you waiting. I was making this special tea. _(Serves each of her guests and herself a cup. David intends to taste the tea:)_ No, don’t drink it! It’s a deadly poison summoning the Dark Vortex.”  
**David:** “I prefer Earl Grey.” _(Puts the cup back down.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “The dark what?”  
**Regina:** “Zelena came by this morning. While the Dark One was stealing my heart, she was here gloating. She said that my weakness was that I don’t know enough of her past. So, I have decided to summon someone who does. We have to talk to my mother.”   
_(Regina and Mary Margaret exchange looks_ _.)_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(Carefully,_ _Zelena_ _takes Regina’s heart out of a satchel. A flying monkey screeches.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes. I know, it looks battered, but that’s the point. _(Places the heart inside a wooden box. Then she stores the box inside a suitcase. All the while the flying monkey watches her closely._ _Zelena_ _walks over to a wardrobe, opens it and takes out a black coat:)_ This will do perfectly. _(The monkey makes angry noises:)_ Oh, don’t be jealous.”

 **The Storm Cellar.**  
_(Mr. Gold suspiciously eyes the black coat_ _Zelena_ _has handed him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What do you want me to do with this?”  
**Zelena** **:** “What do you think? Wear it. I’ve got Regina’s heart, Charming’s courage and right in here, ready to be plucked, your lovely brains. _(Mr. Gold jerks back his head as she tries to touch his temple:)_ We’ve got everything we need. It’s a good time to celebrate, don’t you think?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Sullen:)_ “You don’t have everything.”  
**Zelena** **:** “The baby will come. Now, let’s get you dressed.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not your doll.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Aren’t you? I’m not using the dagger, but I could. A certain baby could be here at any minute, so I’m going to give you a choice on how you want to live out the rest of this time. One choice is screaming agony. The other is much more pleasant. Choose well, doll.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _turns around and leaves the storm cellar_ _.)_

**Mills House.  
Regina:** “It’s a fairly simple ritual, but not often performed.”  
**Emma:** “If it’s easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more?”  
**Regina:** “Well, because to do it, you need the murder weapon and the murderer.” _(Mary Margaret winces. Regina lights the Enchanted Candle.)_  
**Emma:** “What do we need to do?”  
**Regina:** “Focus on Cora.” _(Takes Emma by the hand.)_  
**Hook:** “Welcoming thoughts?”  
_(Everyone else joins hands around the table and close their eyes.)  
_**Regina:** “Whatever you’ve got.”  
**Emma:** “Is it…? _(Regina bids her to be quiet. Emma shoots a disgruntled glance at Regina before closing her eyes again. After a moment, a portal opens above them.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “We did it.”  
**Regina:** “Cora? Mother, can you hear us? Cora, give us a sign. _(The open portal swirls, but no one emerges from it:)_ Do not ignore me now, mother. Please, you owe me this.” _(The table rocks slightly. Startled, Mary Margaret lets go of David’s hand. The portal closes.)_

**Hook:** “Sorry, love. That was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table.” _(Regina sighs and blows out the_ _the_ _Enchanted Candle.)_  
**Mary** **Maragaret** **:** “Do we try it again?”  
**Regina:** “No, there’s no point. It worked. The portal opened, but nothing came from it. She doesn’t wanna talk to me. I guess, whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Two Months Later.**  
_(Cora walks down the road. It’s raining. The scene shifts to a garden. Jonathan is standing inside a pavilion waiting.)_  
**Cora:** _(Approaches him:)_ “Jonathan! Jonathan, it’s me. What happened? It’s been two months. My friends said it was a trick, but I said ‘no, it must be an accident or a misunderstanding that I’d find out at the castle.’ And here you are.”  
**Jonathan:** _(Turns around:)_ “You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?”   
_(Cora notices that he wears gumboots.)_  
**Cora:** _(Shocked:)_ “Are you the gardener?”  
**Jonathan:** “Well, I’m not Prince Jonathan. Of course, there is no Prince Jonathan.”  
**Cora:** _(Angry:)_ “You lied to me. You took my heart, my virtue. My good name.”  
**Jonathan:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I took? You practically forced it into my hands, when you thought that I was a prince. A harlot is a harlot.”  
**Cora:** “I’m with child. I’m going to have a baby. There may be no Prince Jonathan, but there is a prince and how would he feel when I tell him what you’ve done? Give me enough to support this child. You stole before, do it again.”  
**Jonathan:** “Yeah, go ahead and tell him. Good luck finding me.”   
_(Cora tries to stop Jonathan, but he fights her off.)_  
**Cora:** “Guards! Guards! There’s a scoundrel in the garden. Guards, help me.”  
_(Jonathan pushes her to the ground and dashes away.)_  
**Prince Leopold:** “Are you alright? What happened to you? You were calling for help.”  
**Cora:** “He got away. Just a bandit on the road. He took everything I had.”  
**Prince Leopold:** “I’m so sorry to hear that. _(Reaches out a hand to her:)_ Come with me. We’ll do everything we can for you.”  
**Cora:** “There’s nothing you can do for me.”  
**Prince Leopold:** “Allow me to try. I’m Prince Leopold.”   
_(Taken aback, Cora looks up at him and rises to her feet.)_  
**Cora:** “Thank you, your Highness.” _(She bows_ _.)_

**Present Day.** **Storybrooke** **. Mills House.**  
_(David walks out of the living room. Emma and Hook follow him.)_  
**David:** “Maybe Belle will have more luck. There has to be something that can help us.”  
**Emma:** “Right, my magic gets more powerful every day. By the time this all goes down, I’ll be ready.” _(Regina joins them.)_  
**Regina:** “Make sure you are. Practice, start small.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Come on, let’s go.”   
_(As David, Hook and Emma leave, Mary Margaret notices Regina watching Emma with a pensive look.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To David:)_ “You know what? I’m gonna stay and talk to Regina. I’ll help clean up.” _(David leaves.)_  
**Regina:** “I’m not in the mood for a heart-to-heart.”   
_(Regina turns, ready to leave the room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m not sure that’s physically possible right now.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You can help with the tea cups.”   
_(Both of them enter the kitchen. They’re unaware that, due to an unknown spell, the front door vanishes.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Cora and Prince Leopold are walking together in the woods.)_  
**Cora:** “There it was: My oldest night dress. The boys tied it to the top of the windmill, flapping in the wind for the whole village to see. _(Chuckles:)_ And I’m the maddest little eight-year-old you ever saw.”  
**Prince Leopold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Did you ever get revenge for that?”  
**Cora:** “That’s a long term plan. You see, there aren’t that many young people in that village and, odds are, one of them will end up married to me. That should do it.” _(Leopold chuckles.)_  
**Prince Leopold:** “You’re wonderful. _(Cora shivers slightly:)_ And cold.”  
**Cora:** “It’s a bit frosty, but I’m okay.”  
**Prince Leopold:** “Uh, I’d build a fire for you, but I’m embarrassed to say, I don’t know how.”  
**Cora:** _(Gives him a smile:)_ “I do.”   
_(Cora unsheathes his dagger and makes preparations to build a fire. Prince Leopold sits down beside her.)_  
**Prince Leopold:** “I’m going to be king.”  
**Cora:** “I gather that happens, when you’re a prince.”  
**Prince Leopold:** “And I wanna do right by that gift. I keep telling myself I wanna be a man of the people, and then I realize I can’t even build a fire. A task every peasant can do.”  
**Cora:** “Well, _this_ peasant can fix that. _(Hands Leopold his dagger and begins to puff. Then she begs him closer, showing him the_ _smoldering_ _moss:)_ See, just have to let air get in.” _(Both of them sit down next to the fire.)_  
**Prince Leopold:** “When the throne becomes mine, I’ll need to provide an heir of my own.”  
**Cora:** “You’ll have to marry.”  
**Prince Leopold:** “And start a family immediately.”  
**Cora:** “That actually sounds nice. Anyone in mind?”  
**Prince Leopold:** _(Turns towards Cora:)_ “Yes. _(Turns away from her:)_ Princess Eva from the northern kingdom. We’ve been engaged since her birth.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, is she nice?”  
**Prince Leopold:** “I’ll let you know after I meet her. That’s tonight.”  
**Cora:** “You don’t sound very excited. I’m sure she’s… a lovely choice.”  
**Prince Leopold:** “I’m sure she is. She’s just not a choice I made.”  
**Cora:** “What’s the use of having power if you can’t choose whom to wed?”

**Present Day. Mills House. The Kitchen.**  
_(Regina has her back turned to Mary Margaret, who’s sitting at the counter.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I wanna apologize, Regina. For Cora. For…”  
**Regina:** _(Interrupts her:)_ “Murdering her?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Right. Yeah. I don’t take it lightly. I think about it every day.”  
**Regina:** “So do I. _(Turns around to face Mary Margaret:)_ And when I do think about it, I remember that she did kill your mother. _(Shrugs:)_ So, I’ll admit that it’s complicated.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Thank you. I’m sure you had some things you wanted to say to her.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Yes. Well, I’m realizing that my mother walled off a lot of her life from me. She wasn’t the warmest mother, but at least I thought I occupied a singular spot in her heart. _(Sighs:)_ A sister. Zelena. Why would she give her up? Why would she make us strangers to one another?”   
_(Mary Margaret hears a sound.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s that?”  
**Regina:** “I have no idea.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s upstairs.”  
_(Upstairs, Regina and Mary Margaret carefully approach a door.)_  
**Regina:** “It’s in there. _(Frowning:)_ There isn’t anything in this room. It’s… _(Before Regina can open the door, it shatters. Inside the room sits a young Cora spinning:)_ Mother?”

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma sits at the counter concentrating hard. A coffee cup in front of her vanishes and reappears atop the book Hook is reading across the diner.)_  
**Emma:** _(Triumphantly:)_ “Boom! Granny’s to go. I should open a franchise.”  
**Hook:** _(As Emma sits across from him:)_ “It’s impressive.”   
**Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “You want to see something really impressive?”  
_(Emma waves her hand and Killian’s hook reappears swinging from a hat stand.)_  
**Hook:** _(Getting up to retrieve it as Emma giggles:)_ “That’s bad form, Swan. Tampering with a man’s hook.”   
**Emma:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Okay, seriously, what is up with you?”   
**Hook:** _(Clicking his hook back into place, retakes his seat:)_ “I apologize for my rudeness. It’s a long story. Too long for now.”   
**Emma:** “Okay. Obviously, something’s…”  
_(Suddenly, the door opens and Belle enters, hurriedly.)_  
**Belle:** _(Panting:)_ “Emma! Emma, I found it! _(Placing a book in front of her:)_ We have to tell Regina and the others.”   
**Emma:** “Okay, Belle, slow down. What did you find?”  
**Belle:** “Zelena’s plan. I figured out what she’s doing.”

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse. Kitchen.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _stands admiring Mr. Gold in his suit.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “You should have a woman dress you more often. Please, do have a seat.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I wonder how much civility I’ll be asked to endure before this evening’s true purpose is revealed.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Relax. You know I’m not one for subtlety.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Taking a seat:)_ “Oh, how lucky for me.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Play coy if you like, but we both know that it wasn’t a dagger that brought you into my kitchen.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, coercion takes many forms, my dear, but I can assure you, I’m not here for the boiled peas.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(As the oven timer dings:)_ “No, you’re here for my secret, aren’t you? Hmm? Why a heart? Why courage? Why a brain? Why this particular baby?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And more to the point, why is it of any interest to me?”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _serves up two meat pies before taking her seat.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Because my secret will reunite you with your long-lost son.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “My son is not lost. He’s dead. You watched him die.”   
**Zelena** **:** “This isn’t idle cruelty. I promise you, he’s alive and waiting for you to find him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Find him where?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Not where. When. I’m going to change the past.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No. Time travel spells have been written since the dawn of the dark arts, but never cast. It’s against the fundamental laws of magic.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Magic doesn’t fail. _(Pours some wine:)_ People fail. Laws only exist until they’re broken by someone superior.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You? _(Leans forward, intrigued:)_ You’ve deciphered the laws of time travel.”   
**Zelena** **:** “When that baby’s born, I am going back to claim the life that I deserved, and there’s no reason that you can’t come with me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “To find my boy. Perhaps never give him up.” 

 **Mill’s House.  
**_(The ghost of Cora continues floating in the once-empty room as Regina & Mary Margaret watch in shock.)  
_**Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “This can’t be. The spell opened a limited portal for talking.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s me. I killed Cora. She sensed my presence and found a way to bleed through into our world.”  
**Regina:** _(When Cora lunges for Mary Margaret, Regina stands to protect her:)_ “Watch out! Back down, mother. You will answer my questions. Now, tell me: What did you do to Zelena?”  
_(Cora knocks Regina aside then sets her eyes on Mary Margaret. Recovering, Regina quickly transports herself and Mary Margaret back downstairs. A second later, Cora follows them. Regina uses her magic to fend off the ghost.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Oh! You’re holding her off!”  
**Regina:** “But I can’t hold her forever.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Cora sits admiring her engagement ring when Jonathan approaches.)  
_**Jonathan:** “Well, low and behold, it turned into gold after all.”  
**Cora:** “How dare you. You must have the brain the size of a pixie to show your face in this kingdom.”  
**Jonathan:** “Well, I had to see for myself if the commoner who said yes to Prince Leopold was the same one who said it to me. Several times. In one night. It was quite impressive.”  
**Cora:** “In two days, I will be a princess, and you will bow down and count yourself lucky to pull the weeds at my feet.”  
**Jonathan:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Been practicing in front of the mirror, eh? You’re as much of a fraud as I ever was.”  
**Cora:** “My love for Prince Leopold is true, as is his for me.”  
**Jonathan:** _(Takes a seat beside her:)_ “But does he know how much of you there is to love? Or were you hoping to keep our baby a secret?”  
**Cora:** “What is it you want? - Gold? Jewels?”  
**Jonathan:** “Mm, yes, whatever you can get. Enough for me to live happily for the rest of my days, just like you wanted from me. Bring it here tomorrow night and your secret shall remain just that.”  
**Cora:** “It will be done. Now leave before someone sees you.”  
_(Jonathan leaves. Unbeknownst to Cora, Princess Eva has been listening to their conversation.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Mills House. Present.  
Regina: ** “I don’t know how much longer I can hold her off.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Cora, I’m sorry. Please forgive me!”  
_(Cora lunges again, but is forestalled by Regina.)  
_**Regina:** “Save your breath. Your mother was nothing like my mother. She only understands power and weakness. But if she wants to kill you, she’s gonna have to go through me! _(Mary Margaret looks surprised:)_ This isn’t about you. This is about her. And me. It’s time for answers, Mother. What did you do to Zelena?!”  
_(Cora slaps Regina aside and dives inside Mary Margaret’s body, knocking the pregnant woman into a nearby chair. Beset with visions of Cora’s past, Mary Margaret watches helplessly as the events of the past play out before her.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Palace. Past.**  
_(Cora walks toward Prince Leopold who is waiting for her.)_  
**Cora:** “My love, you frightened me.” _(They kiss.)_  
**Prince Leopold:** “What are you doing in the great hall at this hour?”   
**Cora:** “Well, a wedding won’t plan itself, and there’s endless amounts of work to be done. Is something wrong?”   
**Prince Leopold:** “Word has spread throughout the castle that… That you are with child.”   
**Cora:** _(Sighs:)_ “My love, I am so sorry for the terrible trouble that this lie has brought upon you.”   
**Prince Leopold:** “Gossip means nothing to me. I’ve pledged to marry you, dear Cora, and I will keep that pledge as long as I know I can trust you.”  
**Cora:** “There is no baby. Only my love for you.”   
**Eva:** _(Entering the room:)_ “You only love yourself.”   
**Cora:** “What is she doing here?”  
**Prince Leopold:** “Princess Eva is here because she overheard your rendezvous in the garden yesterday.”   
**Eva:** “And just as I said, the Miller’s daughter is a worthless liar.”  
**Cora:** “You awful child. Yes, I was in the garden yesterday. There was a man roaming the grounds. I feared he might steal something, so I made him leave. Whatever else Eva has told you is the invention of a jealous brat who would say anything to marry you.”   
**Eva:** “Check her pockets.”   
_(Reluctantly, Leopold walks forward and finds several jewels stashed underneath Cora’s cloak.)_  
**Cora:** “No.”   
**Prince Leopold:** “There’s nothing left to say.” _(Walks away.)_  
**Eva:** “You deserve better than her lies.”  
_(Leopold’s guards arrive to escort Cora from the Palace.)_  
**Cora:** “Leopold! Don’t let me go!”

**Prince Leopold:** “Come, Eva. Help me break this terrible news to the king.”  
**Eva:** “Today your heart aches, your highness, but I promise a more worthy wife will give you the child that you deserve. One that will be pure. Pure as snow.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Mills House. Present.**  
_(Regina rushes to the possessed Mary Margaret’s side.)_  
**Regina:** “Mary Margaret! Hold on. I won’t let you go.”  
_(Using her powers, Regina expels Cora’s spirit from Mary Margaret’s body, sending her back through the portal for good. Emma, David, Hook and Belle arrive just in time to see the portal close.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell was that?!”  
**Regina:** “Cora. _(Turns to check on Mary Margaret:)_ Is she okay?”   
**David:** _(Kneels beside her:)_ “Mary Margaret, can you hear me?”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Weakly:)_ “Cora. Not what we thought. She’s trying to communicate.”   
**Regina:** “She was? What’d she say?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Leopold, my mother. My mother.”   
**David:** “Shh. Mary Margaret, relax.”   
**Emma:** “She’s not making sense. We need to call a doctor.”   
**Regina:** “If she knows something that could help us-”   
**David:** “Regina, it’s gonna have to wait.”   
**Regina:** “It can’t wait! If we want to stop Zelena, we have to know what the hell she’s doing and why!”   
**Belle:** “I can help with half of that.”   
**Regina:** _(Turns to her:)_ “What?”   
**Belle:** “She’s planning on going back. Back in time.”   
**Regina:** “Are you certain? No one’s ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time.”   
**Belle:** “Well, clearly, she thinks she can succeed. I mean, brains, courage, a-a resilient heart. Those ingredients are in every time-travel spell I’ve found.”

**David:** “Why go back in time, I mean, we have no idea what she’s trying to accomplish.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I do. She… she didn’t…”   
**David:** “Don’t push yourself.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She didn’t want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by… By my mother. Princess Eva. She told a secret. Just like I did.”  
**Emma:** “Wait. I thought our family were the good guys.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple.”   
**David:** “You’re saying if it wasn’t for Snow’s mother, Cora would have kept Zelena.”   
**Bella:** “She would have been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin.”   
**Hook:** “And all if it weren’t for this Princess Eva?”   
**Emma:** “So that means…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Zelena’s going back to kill my mother.”   
**Regina:** _(Gasps:)_ “You’ll have never been born.”   
**Emma:** _(Wryly:)_ “I’m guessing this is where your help ends.”   
**Regina:** “No, think it through, Emma. That means you’ll have never been born, and neither will Henry.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “And on this different path, Regina, you may not be, either.”  
**Hook:** “Well, it’s a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense.”   
**David:** “The baby.”   
**Hook:** “What?”   
**David:** “That’s what’s missing. That’s why none have succeeded. Somehow, some way, our baby is the key. Zelena went to a lot of effort to get close to our unborn child. That’s what she’s after.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What is she going to do to with?”   
**David:** “It doesn’t matter. She’s not gonna get it. We’re gonna stop her. Since our baby’s not born, she’s stuck, and we have what we need. Time.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Just not very much of it.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Cora is giving birth to_ _Zelena_ _.)  
_**Midwife:** “One more. Big one. Push!”

 **Somewhere In The Forest.  
**_(Cora carries the baby in a basket and sets her on the floor.)  
_**Cora:** “Poor babe. Life is cruel and full of betrayal. That is my only lesson for you. Now I must give you away. To give me my best chance. As long as I have you, I can never be anything more than a Miller’s daughter.”  
_(Cora leaves as a green coloured cyclone appears in the sky.)_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse. Present.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _and Mr. Gold have just finished their meal.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thank you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “For what?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “For showing me something I should have seen long ago. It’s never easy for a man to admit he’s wrong. But I wronged you and hurt us both.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Those mistakes can’t haunt us. Not anymore. Soon, history will be wiped clean.”   
_(They clink glasses and drink.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Until then, a gentleman always makes amends for his failings.”  
_(Mr. Gold begins to kiss_ _Zelena_ _, to which she responds in kind. As things get more heated, Mr. Gold slowly lowers_ _Zelena_ _onto the table whilst covertly reaching for the dagger in her boot. As he’s about to grab it, a green light surrounds and immobilises him.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Sorry, love. Afraid not!”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _gets to her feet, outraged.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Never on the first date, eh, dearie?”   
**Zelena** **:** “You just wanted the knife. I hope you enjoyed the taste, because you just squandered your only chance to have your son!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “My son gave his life so I could stop you, and I can see only one way to honor that sacrifice, and that’s by killing you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Celebration’s over. Back to your cage, Doll.”   
_(The door opens and Mr. Gold exits.)_

 **Mills House.**  
_(Regina continues to clean up as Mary Margaret enters the room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Need a hand?”   
**Regina:** “Shouldn’t you be on bed rest?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Dr. Whale just left. He cleared me and the baby. Apparently, the human body has a surprising tolerance for ghost possession. And he told me I have a tough placenta, which somehow came out creepy. _(Grabs a broom:)_ May I? You want to talk about it?”   
**Regina:** “What’s there to talk about? You officially have a less damaging relationship with my mother than I do. And you killed her.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, at least we know, you and me, our history… It’s more complicated than we thought.”   
**Regina:** “I know how much you looked up to Eva. I’m sorry you had to learn she had such darkness in her past.” _(Regina sits at the table.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Puts the broom down:)_ “That wasn’t the woman I knew. _(Sits next to Regina:)_ It makes me wonder what happened that changed her. I suppose I’ll never know.”  
**Regina:** “Well, we can never know our past completely. If we had, I probably wouldn’t have spent so much time trying to kill you.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, we would’ve found something to fight about. I mean I was such a brat.”   
**Regina:** “Your mother’s child.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina… I had no idea that our parents were almost married. If I had, I would never have-”  
**Regina:** “I know _._ ” _(Tears form.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “But you were so young… and my father was so much older and… I’m so sorry.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Leopold was a good man. All he ever wanted was for someone to care for his daughter as much as he did.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I think we’ve wasted our last day being haunted by the past.”  
**Regina:** “Now we can focus on being haunted by our impending lack of a future.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Zelena isn’t going to win. Not with all of us united against her.”  
**Regina:** “Hope isn’t easy when I know she holds my heart.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Which you’ll get back, stronger than ever. That’s what it means to be the most resilient.”   
**Regina:** “That could be another one of her tricks, too.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, I’ve seen what life has thrown at you. And you still fight against the darkness every single day. I know you, and you feel things deeply. With or without your heart, you feel things with your whole soul. _(Taking Regina’s hands and holding them tightly:)_ You deserve your happiness. And this time, don’t let anything or _(Meaningfully:) anyone_ hold you back.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Zelena… said something about me not taking risks. It made me think that maybe there was another way. That maybe I didn’t have to send Henry and Emma away at all.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. Regina there was only one thing you could do. If you had allowed them to stay, when Pan’s curse hit, Henry would have been left alone. Emma knows that. What you did was one of the most selfless, loving things I’ve ever witnessed.”   
**Regina:** _(Wipes away a tear:)_ “Emma asked me to go back with them, to New York.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She did?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “But how can I be sure she’s not just telling me what I want to hear? Henry still doesn’t remember me and… even though what happened at the town line feels like only a few days ago for us, for Emma it’s been a year. What if she’s moved on?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Gently:)_ “I’m not going to lie and say that I’ve always liked the thought of you and my daughter together. _(Regina gives a sardonic smile:)_ But the sacrifices you’ve made, the magic you make together and the love you both have for Henry… no one can deny that. _(Smiles:)_ She loves you, I know she does. She might not know how to show it, but I see it.”  
**Regina:** “You do?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh yeah. When she saw you for the first time at Granny’s after she returned, I could see it.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Great. You and I are finally getting along and now, if everything goes to plan, I’ll be moving to New York.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, I’m not going to let that happen without a fight. _(At Regina’s look:)_ If Emma thinks I’m going to allow the chance for all of us to _finally_ be a family together slip through our fingers, she’s got another thing coming.”

 


	35. A Curious Thing

**Enchanted Forest. One Year Ago.  
** _(A rider hurriedly gallops through the forest.)  
_

**The Evil Queen’s Palace.**  
_(Prince Charming and Snow White have an argument with the Evil Queen. Aurora and Prince Phillip are present.)_  
**Regina:** “You’ve gathered the entire kingdom for this? There’s a Wicked Witch out there, just waiting to pounce. And pretending otherwise would be dangerous.”  
**Prince Charming:** “There’s nothing dangerous about rallying our people.”  
**Regina:** “You’re announcing you’re pregnant. It’s not like you invented the wheel.” _(The rider enters.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “What’s this?”   
_(The rider pulls back her hood showing her face.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Joyfully:)_ “Belle!”  
**Prince Charming:** “Are you okay? When you and Neal disappeared, we feared the worst.”  
**Belle:** “We went off to see if we could revive the Dark One.”  
**Regina:** “What happened?”  
**Belle:** “Neal was able to resurrect him. _(Sighs:)_ At the cost of his own life.”  
**Regina:** _(Pleased:)_ “Rumple’s alive.”  
**Snow White:** _(Shocked:)_ “Neal’s dead.”  
**Belle:** “I think so.”  
**Regina:** _(To Belle:)_ “To which?”  
**Belle:** “Both. You see, when Rumple saw that Neal was dying— _(Gestures descriptively:)_ —he absorbed him, and Zelena got a hold of the dagger. Now, she controls Rumple.”   
_(Aurora gives Prince Phillip a worried look.)_  
**Aurora:** “Maybe now isn’t the time to announce the pregnancy. Regina is right. It’s too dangerous.”  
**Snow White:** “No, if we don’t, we give into fear. But, if we do, we give the kingdom what they need: Hope.”  
**Prince Charming:** “We don’t even know what this Wicked Witch wants.”  
**Aurora:** “Actually, we do. She wants your baby.”  
**Prince Phillip:** “She came to us when you were gone. Threatened us and our unborn child, unless we told her when you arrived in our land.”  
**Aurora:** “She thinks your baby could be important. I’m so sorry. She said she’d hurt us.”  
_(Startled by a gush of wind, they all turn around. Flying in, the Wicked Witch descends on them.)_

**Wicked Witch of the West:** “And I make good on my promises.”  
_(When Aurora and Phillip back away in fear, Zelena engulfs both of them in green smoke, transforming them into flying monkeys. Shrieking, both monkeys fly away.)_  
**Snow White:** _(To Wicked Witch:)_ “What do you want with our baby?”  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Calm down, sweetie. You don’t want to go into early labor.” _(The Wicked Witch stuns Snow White in place.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “Stay away from my wife.”  
_(Turning, the Wicked Witch freezes him in place as well.)_  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Ooh, someone’s testy.”  
**Regina:** “Enough, sis. This is between you and me.”  
_(Regina raises a hand intending to magically strangle the Wicked Witch. Quickly, The Wicked Witch stuns her in place. Then she walks up to Snow White.)_  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Now, let’s see if this was all worth it. _(Squeezes Snow’s belly:)_ Yes. Yes, it was. This child will do quite nicely. So, take good care of it for me. Don’t forget to eat well. I will be back for your happy day. And what’s yours will be mine.” _(Chuckling, she releases them and flies away on her broom.)  
_

**The Enchanted Forest. Eight Months Later. Dark Palace.**  
_(Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina, Belle and Robin Hood discuss how to act on the Wicked Witch’s threat. Granny is also present, knitting a blanket. Grumpy enters.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Grumpy, tell me you found something.”  
**Grumpy:** “I’ve been to Blue, Tink, all the fairies. They’ve been scouring the forest for enchanted items to destroy her, but they got zilch. They say she’s just too powerful.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s happening again. I’m about to give birth and an evil sorceress is threatening the future of my child.”  
**Regina:** “To be fair, the first time, I was threatening _you._ Everyone else just became collateral damage.”  
**Grumpy:** “Remind me again why we forgave her?”  
**Regina:** “Because I’m helping. _(Robin Hood chuckles:)_ Frustrating as it is for me to remember, Snow, you had a head start to defeat me last time. How?”  
**Prince Charming:** “We were warned.”  
**Snow White:** “By Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Regina:** “Maybe he can warn you again.”

**Grumpy:** “Wait. You wanna sneak into Rumple’s castle, where he’s held captive by the Wicked Witch? Name’s Grumpy, not Stupid.”  
**Snow White:** “You’re right. It is stupid, but for our child-”  
**Prince Charming:** “We’ll do whatever it takes.”  
**Regina:** “Heartwarming. He’s trapped in his own castle. _(To Belle:)_ Belle, you were prisoner there?”  
**Belle:** “Yes, but breaking in? I would have no idea how.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Luckily, I do. I broke in there once before.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Why are we even listening to him? He’s a thief, which means he’s not to be trusted. What are you even still doing here?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(To Regina:)_ “What I’m doing here, is saving your arse. The castle has traps and deadly ones.”  
**Regina:** “Not more deadly than my magic.”  
**Robin Hood:** “They are, if you don’t see them coming.”  
**Regina:** “Well maybe I’m okay with taking my chances.”  
**Snow White:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Alright. You may be, but we’re not. He’s coming.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Granny’s Bed And Breakfast.**  
_(Kissing, Regina and Emma stand in the hallway. After a moment they part.)_  
**Emma:** “Hmm. You make one hell of a convincing argument.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Just wait ’til I actually have my heart back.”  
**Emma:** _(Frowns, concerned:)_ “What is that like? I mean, can you …”  
**Regina:** “Feel? _(Nods:)_ Yes, I can. Just not… _(Pausing she gropes for the right word:)_ fully. It’s difficult to explain.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah well once you retrieve it, you won’t have to worry about it getting stolen again in New York.”  
**Regina:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “No, Regina, look, I learned my lesson about breaking curses. All it lead to was chaos and kidnapping. That’s why, when we break _this_ curse, we need to get the hell out of Storybrooke as soon as possible.”  
**Regina:** “Just the three of us?”  
**Emma:** “Just you, me and Henry. That’s all I need.”  
**Regina:** “Are you sure you-”   
_(To quell further discussion, Emma leans in and kisses Regina again. A door opens and Henry walks past them. Henry clears his throat. Turning around, Regina faces him.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry. Good morning.” _(Smiles.)_  
**Emma:** _(Wincing:)_ “Hey, kid.”  
**Henry:** “Well I guess this explains why you turned down Walsh’s proposal. _(To Regina:)_ Morning. Um, excuse me, Madam Mayor.”   
_(Stunned, Regina watches Henry as he walks away.)_  
**Emma:** _(Groans:)_ “I don’t suppose there’s a chance he’ll forget about this once we get his real memories back is there?”  
**Regina:** _(Cringing:)_ “No, I don’t think so.”  
**Emma:** _(Groans:)_ “That kid has like a sixth sense for walking in on us.”  
**Regina:** “I’m just grateful that the last time he walked in on us, it was actually Pan occupying his body.”  
**Emma:** _(Shudders at the memory:)_ “Come on, we’re late.” 

 **Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. Guest’s Sitting Room.**  
_(Emma and Regina join Mary Margaret and David.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Turning around as Regina enters the room:)_ “Regina. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you look smitten.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Häagen-Dasz is smitten with your stomach. _(Emma stiffens then looks to Mary Margaret who merely smiles at Regina’s comeback:)_ Can we get started?”  
**David:** “We were waiting for Hook.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t have time to wait for the handless wonder. We have to figure out how to destroy my sister.”  
**Emma:** “I agree with Regina. Stopping her plan is the priority.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “There’s something about this plan that doesn’t fit: Regina.”  
**Regina:** “I’m the point of it. So she can take my life for herself.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, but why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us?“  
**Regina:** “Well, no one’s ever succeeded at traveling through time. Perhaps something from this world makes it possible. But, what’s almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse, to bring us all here in the first place.”  
**Emma:** “Why is that?”  
**Regina:** “To do it you have to give up the thing you love most. From what I gather Zelena doesn’t love much.”  
**Emma:** “Neither did you. _(Sweetly:)_ You managed.”  
**David:** “Zelena is smart. Strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And then, the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories. So, if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her.”  
**David:** “We just need to break this curse.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, thank goodness we have a savior.”

**Emma:** “I would love to, but there’s one problem. Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I’ve been back, I’ve done both and nothing.”  
**Regina:** “It’s the belief. Henry. _He_ needs to believe. In this new life he doesn’t. We have to get him to believe again.”  
**Emma:** “So, what? We put on a magic show?”  
**Regina:** “How did you believe?”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “The book. The storybook.”  
**Regina:** “That’s what started Henry on his original path. And what got you to believe. _(Excited:)_ It’s the key. In him believing. In him remembering, remembering everything.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not necessarily a gift. He’s been through a lot of tough stuff.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “ _And_ some good stuff.”   
**Regina:** “Either way it’s our best bet.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Studies Emma’s face:)_ “She’s right.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I know. Let’s find it.”

 **Somewhere In The Woods.  
**_(Mr. Gold drives down a path and then parks the car._ _Zelena_ _is waiting for him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Notices that_ _Zelena_ _holds a red rose in her hand:)_ “A rose. How lovely.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Have you earned it? _(In answer to her question, Mr. Gold opens his car’s trunk:)_ It appears you have.”  
_(Hook, tied up and gagged, lies inside._ _Zelena_ _removes the gag.)_  
**Hook:** “We’re in Storybrooke. You’ve never heard of a telephone?”  
**Zelena** : _(Chuckles, brushing his lips lightly with the rose:)_ “Such pretty lips. And so wasted. Why haven’t you used those luscious lips and kissed Emma?”  
**Hook:** “A fellow likes to be courted.”  
**Zelena** **:** “This isn’t a joke. I need to have her magic removed. If Snow’s baby is born before you kiss, I’m going to have no other option. I’m going to have to start killing people. People that Emma loves. Starting with her son. _(Throws the rose down at Hook:)_ Take away her magic, Captain, or the next rose will be on her little brat’s grave.” _(Shuts the trunk.)_

**Enchanted** **Forest. Past. Dark Castle.**  
_(Robin Hood, Prince Charming, Snow White, Belle and Regina enter the castle. Regina walks up to a door intending to open it.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Your Majesty, I wouldn’t.”   
_(Quickly, he nocks an arrow aiming at the door. Hood successfully hits his target. The impact disarms a trap the door was rigged with.)_  
**Regina:** _(Gasps:)_ “That arrow almost took off my head!”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, that door almost took off your arm. Where I come from, a simple _thank you_ would suffice.”  
**Regina:** _(Scorning:)_ “Where you come from, people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money.”  
**Snow White:** “Come on. Let’s go. _(They enter. Inside, an imprisoned_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _spends his time spinning:)_ Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Rumple, Bumple isn’t here. Rumple, Bumple gone, my dear.”  
**Regina:** “He really is back from the dead.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Dead. Dead. So much better. Dead.”  
**Prince Charming:** “He’s lost his mind.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “On the contrary. Now I have two. Two minds. Mining time. Digging deeper in the grime.”  
**Belle:** “What is she doing to him?”  
**Snow White:** “Nothing that can’t be undone. Rumplestiltskin, we need your help? How do we stop Zelena?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Round and round, the circle of time, racing towards the finish line.”  
**Regina:** “This is pointless.”  
**Belle:** “Let me try. _(Approaches the cage, speaking softly:)_ Hey. Hey Rumple. _(Reaching with one hand through the bars she touches him lightly. Startled,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _faces Belle:)_ Hey. Hey. I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me. How do we stop Zelena?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Whispering:)_ “Light.”  
**Belle:** “What?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Light magic. The Good Witch of the South. Glinda.”  
**Belle:** “Glinda, but south of what? Oz?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. Banished. Here. The Good Witch of the South was banished north. North of the Dark Forest.”  
**Snow White:** “How do we find her? Rumplestiltskin. In the Dark Forest, how do we find her?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Through the door step inside, if pure of heart, then she won’t hide.” _(Giggles_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.**  
_(David re-enters the room after ending a telephone call.)_  
**David:** “Gold’s was a dead end, that was Belle. No book in the shop.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, you said the last place you saw it was Henry’s room.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, but it’s not there. Swept away by the last curse.”  
**David:** “A book can’t just disappear.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But it can just appear. The first curse. It just showed up in my closet, when I needed it. Or more accurately, when Henry needed it.”  
**Emma:** “What do you mean?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He was going through a rough time. He was realizing he had been given up. He didn’t feel like he had a real family.”  
**Regina:** _(Hurt at hearing this:)_ “He did.”  
**Mary Margret:** “That may be. But, Regina, he wasn’t feeling that way with you or with anyone. He needed to believe in happy endings again. That’s what the book gave him.”  
**Regina:** “Well, he needs to believe _again_. In fact, I think we all do. What do you say we go check your closet?”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and David walk through Granny’s Diner. Emma approaches Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey kid. I gotta run. I have to check on a lead. You’re okay to stay here longer? _(Kisses his head:)_ I’ll call you later.”   
_(Henry watches Emma leaving and then decides to follow her outside.)_  
**Henry:** “Where are you really going?”  
**Emma:** _(Turns around:)_ “I told you. I’m following a lead.”  
**Henry:** “What lead?”  
**Emma:** “It’s my job. It’s complicated.”  
**Henry:** “Is this about the person who killed my dad?”  
**Emma:** _(Reluctant:)_ “Y…Yes.”  
**Henry:** “Then tell me.”  
**Emma:** “It would just be easier once it’s all solved, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “You’ve been lying to me ever since we got here. Clearly you’ve been here before and… _(Looks at Regina:)_ she is obviously your girlfriend. So I want the truth. I deserve to know everything.”  
**Emma:** “No, you don’t! I’m your mother and I know best. So, you’re just gonna have to deal with this for now, okay? Understood?”  
_(Regina watches this exchange with a tense look on her face.)_  
**Henry:** “Yeah, I think I do. _(Emma starts to walk away:)_ Wait. I need your keys. I left mine in the room and if I’m gonna be a prisoner I’d like to have my Game Boy.”   
_(Emma hands him her keys. Henry enters Granny’s Diner again. Quickly walking past the guests, he exits the house through the rear entrance. Using the keys, he then unlocks Emma’s parked car. Henry’s unaware that Hook stands behind him watching_ _.)_

**Hook:** “Where are you off to there, mate?”  
**Henry:** _(Turns around:)_ “Uh, nowhere.”  
**Hook:** “You’re quite in a rush to go nowhere.”  
**Henry:** “Fine. I’m going home.”  
**Hook:** “Mm. You’re running away.”  
**Henry:** “Whatever.”  
**Hook:** “So, you’re planning on driving all the way back to New York? One lesson and you think you’re ready for that?”  
**Henry:** “No, just to the nearest bus station.”  
**Hook:** “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. It’s too dangerous.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t care what you think.” _(Henry opens the car door.)_  
**Hook:** _(Closes the door again:)_ “Well, you should. Cause I’ve got a better way.”

 **Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Regina are looking for Henry’s storybook. David and Regina search the bedroom, Mary Margaret and Emma the closet. Regina opens one suitcase and looks inside searching for the book. It’s empty. David opens a chest. Shoe boxes are stored inside.)_  
**David:** _(Picks one shoe box and sets it aside:)_ “Why do women keep their shoe boxes?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Overhearing the remark:)_ “Because after true love there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected.”  
**Emma:** “Any sign of the book?”  
**David:** _(Shuts the chest:)_ “No. I don’t think it’s here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You don’t know that.”  
**Emma:** _(Carrying another wooden chest, she joins David and Regina:)_ “Maybe it’s in this thing. _(Places the chest on the bed and opens it. Clothes are stored inside:)_ Some winter coats. Some scarves. The book is not in here.” _  
(Emma sighs.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hang on. Let me check.”  
_(After a short search, Mary Margaret is able to find the storybook.)_  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “I don’t understand.”  
**Regina:** “Can I see that? _(Mary Margaret gives the book to Regina:)_ I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I wanna know who’s heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there’s something she loved, that’s her weakness.” _(Regina exits the room. David follows her_ _.)_

**Mary Margaret:** _(Sitting on the bed beside Emma:)_ “Did you really not see it in there?”  
**Emma:** “You think I’m lying?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, of course not. It’s just- Emma, what’s going on? You’ve been anxious since we left Granny’s.”  
**Emma:** “Nothing.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, it’s not nothing. You yelled at Henry. That’s not like you.”  
**Emma:** “None of this is like me. At least, it never used to be.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Emma:** “I’m talking about wicked witches and time traveling holy wars. I’d forgotten what it was like here. I don’t want that for Henry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So, you _are_ taking him back to New York after this is all over, aren’t you?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I am. And I’ve asked Regina to come with us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know. But you can’t expect Regina to live with Henry if he doesn’t remember her.”  
**Emma:** “Of course not, we’re getting his memories back. But I don’t want it to be any harder on him than it has to be. Our life in New York was really good.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Sure it was, but it wasn’t home.”  
**Emma:** “It was for us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s because you forgot about us. _(Awkwardly, Emma looks down:)_ Or maybe that’s why you’re so eager to leave again? You still haven’t forgiven your father and I, have you?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “I just don’t think I can stay here and watch you raise a child together. To see the life I should have had played out in front of me. I’m sorry.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, no. ( _Mary Margaret stands up:)_ Did you know that despite everything Regina and I have done to each other, we’ve _finally_ managed to put it all behind us?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, ‘Gina mentioned that you guys talked.”    
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods:)_ “Which is why I just think it’s _so_ sad that you can’t find it in your heart to forgive David and me. _(As Emma starts to speak:)_ Come on, Let’s go get Henry.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. South of the Dark Castle.  
**_(Snow White, Prince Charming and Regina walk through the woods. Prince Charming stops to pick one snowbell.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Gives the flower to Snow White:)_ “For luck. _(Smiling, Snow White takes it, then she turns to Regina:)_ What?”  
**Regina:** “We’re at the edge of the Dark Forest, trying to find the one person who can stop our imminent doom and save your unborn child. And you two stop to smell the roses?”  
**Snow White:** _(Innocently holding it up:)_ “Snowbells.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t care if they are dancing daffodils. I need to destroy my sister. And so do you. _(Walks on, the other two following close behind:)_ And if that babbling mad man sent us on a wild goose chase, I swear I’ll- _(Amidst the path, a door stands:)_ What’s that supposed to be?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, it appears to be a door.”  
_(Charming carefully approaches the door. He’s able to see that the path continues beyond it.)_  
**Snow White:** “Through the door step inside. If pure of heart, then she won’t hide. It’s Rumple’s riddle. It’s Glinda.” _(Steps through the door and vanishes.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow!” _(Follows Snow White through the door.)_  
**Regina:** (S _coffs:)_ “A portal with a cheap cloaking spell.”  
_(Stepping through the door as well, Regina enters the path beyond the door. Realizing that she’s not allowed to use the portal, the Evil Queen briskly walks back and slams the door behind her.)_

**Glinda’s** **Pocket Dimension.**  
_(Snow is falling.)_  
**Snow White:** “I thought she was supposed to be the Good Witch of the South.”  
**Glinda** **:** _(Magically she appears:)_ “I was. Before I was banished here.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Where’s Regina?”  
**Glinda** **:** “I’m afraid your traveling companion has a heart heavy with vengeance. Only a good witch may pass through my door.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m not a witch. My name is-”  
**Glinda** **:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I know who you are. I’ve heard many tales of your bravery, and, despite your once pure heart, your child’s has allowed you to enter my realm. I sense powerful magic there.”  
**Snow White:** “That’s why we’re here.”  
**Prince Charming:** “We were told your light magic could help defeat the Wicked Witch. We’ve come to ask for your help.”  
**Glinda** **:** “I’m sorry. My magic is not powerful enough to defeat Zelena. It never has been.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You know her?”  
**Glinda** **:** “We were friends long ago, when things were different. But she made her choice. She gave into her dark magic. I tried to stop her. I failed.”  
**Snow White:** “There must be some way to defeat her.”  
**Glinda** **:** “There is. She was born with great power. Long ago, I gave her a pendant to help focus it. Her magic has resided inside of it ever since.”  
**Prince Charming:** “So, if we can remove it, she’ll lose her power and we can defeat her?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Yes, but only a purveyor of the strongest light magic will be able to accomplish such a feat.”  
**Snow White:** “Light magic?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Magic created from love.”  
**Snow White:** _(In realization:)_ “Emma. Our daughter. She’s the product of true love. She’s the savior.”  
**Glinda** **:** “If she is as pure and powerful as you say, then yes. She - and only she - can defeat Zelena.”  
**Prince Charming:** “But she’s not in this land and we can’t get back to her.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Then I’m afraid your quest is futile.”  
**Snow White:** “Actually, there is a way. But there’s a steep price.”  
**Prince Charming:** “No, Snow. You can’t mean…”  
**Snow White:** “Yes. We must enact the Dark Curse.”

 **South of the Dark Castle.**  
_(Snow White and Prince Charming discuss their plan with Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “Are you out of your minds? Even if I believe this Glinda, which I don’t, to cast the Dark Curse means I’d have to destroy the heart of the thing I love most, which - for me - is impossible.”  
**Snow White:** “There has to be another way to enact it.”  
**Regina:** “If there were, do you think I would have killed my own father?”  
**Prince Charming:** “What about a magic bean? If we had one, we could open a portal. Or Jefferson’s hat?”  
**Regina:** “You crushed Jefferson’s hat, remember? And there are no more portals. Not for us. Not for anyone the curse brought back. When I undid the first curse to escape Pan to bring us here, it divided our realms. It placed a wall between them.”  
**Prince Charming:** “So the Dark Curse _is_ the only way.”  
**Regina:** “Haven’t you been listening? I can’t cast it.”  
**Prince Charming:** “But someone else can.”  
**Snow White:** “Who?”  
**Prince Charming:** “You. _(Crouches down beside Snow White:)_ It’s the only way. You can use my heart to cast the curse. We have to think of our child.”  
**Snow White:** “Our child needs you. _I_ need you. We’ll find another way. We always find another way.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Entering the diner, Emma approaches Mary Margaret, David and Regina who are sitting at the counter.)_  
**Emma:** “He’s gone.”  
**Regina:** “What do you mean, gone?”  
**Emma:** “I mean he’s not in the room. He’s not in the parlor, and my keys are gone. My car keys.”  
**Regina:** “Give me something of his. I’ll try a locator spell.”  
**Emma:** “I’m way ahead of you. _(Smiles:)_ I’ve got GPS on his phone. He’s at the docks.”

 **Storybrooke** **Docks.**  
_(Henry, Hook & __Smee_ _stand in the snow by the docks.)_  
**Hook:** “Henry, this is a friend of mine. Mr. Smee.”  
**Henry:** “Like from Peter Pan?”  
**Smee** **:** “You remember?”  
**Henry:** “I’ve seen the movie a million times.”  
**Hook:** “It’s quite a common name in the seafaring world. As luck would have it he’s making sail to New York and would be happy for the company.”  
**Smee** **:** “I am? _(He quickly exchanges glances with Hook:)_ I mean, I am.”  
**Henry:** _(Doubtful:)_ “Really? Where is your ship?”  
**Smee** **:** _(Turns around:)_ “Um, _(Notices a small boat moored behind him:)_ there she is.”  
**Henry:** “You’re stealing it, right?”  
**Hook:** “You wanna go to New York or not?”  
**Henry:** “Why are you helping me?”   
_(The distant sound of flapping wings gradually gets louder.)_  
**Smee** **:** _(Uneasy:)_ “Captain?”  
**Hook:** “Mr. Smee, we need to get the lad to the boat house.”  
**Henry:** “Why? What’s going on? _(Up in the cloudy sky, a flying monkey circles above them. Descending, the monkey attacks the group:)_ Killian, what is that?”  
**Hook:** “Now!”   
_(Running, Hook,_ _Smee_ _and Henry enter the boat house.)_  
**Smee** **:** _(Locks the door behind him:)_ “What now, Captain?”  
**Hook:** _(To_ _Smee_ _:)_ “Take the boy there. Far exit. Find a new boat. I’ll stay here to deal with our winged friends. _(To Henry:)_ Henry, go with Smee. Don’t stop, no matter what you hear. _(_ _Smee_ _exits. Henry briefly stops once again, watching the flying monkey descending:)_ Henry, go! _(Hook fires his pistol twice, killing two flying monkeys. Henry trips over a coiled rope. A third monkey descends, attacking the boy:)_ No!”   
_(Aiming, Hook fires his pistol once again, but the pistol magazine is empty. Fired from behind, another bullet hits the third monkey directly in the chest. Emma, David and Regina enter the boat house. David throws his sword at another winged creature.)_  
**Regina:** “I never liked pets.”   
_(She launches a fire ball at a monkey sitting above. Two surviving flying monkeys remain. Emma shoots one of them and Regina launches a fire ball at_ _their_ _last opponent_ _.)_

**Emma:** _(Helps Henry to his feet:)_ “Henry, are you okay?”  
**Henry:** “Y… Yeah. What were those things? _(David sheathes his sword:)_ Why does he have a sword?”  
**Emma:** “It’s all gonna make sense in a minute, I promise.”  
**Henry:** _(Confused:)_ “What are you talking about?”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right. You deserve to know the truth.” _(Shows Henry his storybook.)_  
**Henry:** “About fairy tales? I don’t understand.”  
**Emma:** “Do you trust me?”  
**Henry:** “Yes, of course I do.”  
**Emma:** “Then I need you to believe.”  
**Henry:** “Believe in what?”  
**Emma:** “Believe in magic.”  
**Henry:** _(Doubtful:)_ “From a book?”  
**Emma:** “It’s more than just a book. Do you believe in me?”  
**Henry:** “Yes.”  
**Emma:** “Then take it.”  
_(Emma hands Henry the book. As soon as he takes it, Henry remembers visiting Emma in Boston, both of them sitting together at his castle, Emma breaking the curse, using pixie dust to fly in Neverland, practice sword fighting with his father, leaving_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Emma:)_ “Mom? ( _Emma smiles. To Regina:)_ Mom! _(Regina runs forward and hugs Henry:)_ I remember. _(To Emma:)_ I remember.”  
**Regina:** “Do it, Emma. Break the curse.”   
_(Emma leans forward to kiss Henry but he disappears.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Trapping Henry in her arms:)_ “So sorry to interrupt. Now, who wants to say goodbye first?”  
**Henry:** _(Struggling to break free:)_ “Who are you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “You can call me Auntie Zelena.”  
**Regina:** “Enough of this.”   
_(Regina takes a step towards_ _Zelena_ _. Raising a hand,_ _Zelena_ _magically pushes her sister backwards_ _.)_

**Emma:** “Let him go. He had nothing to do with this.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Don’t blame me. The captain failed me.”  
**Hook:** “Damn you, Zelena.”  
**Emma:** “Hook, what’s she talking about?”  
**Zelena** **:** “He knew what the price of that failure was: Your son’s life.”  
**Henry:** _(With a strained voice:)_ “Mom.”   
_(Emma focuses her magic on_ _Zelena_ _, freeing Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Run!”   
_(Henry runs forward and hugs Emma.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Frustrated:)_ “Enjoy this moment together, because you don’t have many left!” _(Disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry, are you okay?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. Yeah. _(Henry kneels down beside Regina. Gently shaking her, he tries to wake his mother:)_ Mom! Mom! Mom!”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.**  
_(Regina, Snow White and Prince Charming watch the Dark Curse boiling in a large cauldron.)_  
**Regina:** “It’s ready.”  
**Snow White:** “No. There has to be another way to get to Emma.”  
**Regina:** “There isn’t. You know if there were, I’d have gone back to Henry. This is it. This… sacrifice.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Snow, we have to do this. You have to do this.”  
**Snow White:** “I can’t. I can’t crush your heart. I can’t lose you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “You’ll never lose me. But this… this is our only chance. Think of our baby. Think of being a mother.”  
**Snow White:** “Our child will never know it’s father.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Of course, it will. Through you. We’ve always shared one heart. It’ll only grow stronger when you look at that baby’s face and see the love I have for you in its eyes.”  
**Snow White:** _(Crying:)_ “I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you.”  
**Prince Charming:** “And I love you until my last. _(They kiss. To Regina:)_ Okay. Do it.”  
**Regina:** “I won’t lie. This is going to hurt. But it will work.”   
_(Regina thrusts her hand into Prince Charming’s chest and takes his heart out.)_  
**Snow White:** “Charming?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Don’t say goodbye.”  
**Snow White:** “I love you. I love you more than anything.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Which is why you have to crush it.”   
_(Regina hands Snow White his heart. Crushing the heart, Snow White adds the last ingredient to the Dark Curse. Prince Charming falls dead to the ground. Snow White sobs.)_  
**Regina:** “This won’t be in vain. We will get back to Storybrooke. We will defeat… _(The Wicked Witch of the West flies in on her broom and descends on them. Hovering above the cauldron she adds a green potion and lands soon after. Regina faces her sister:)_ Zelena.”  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Did you really think you could enact Rumple’s Dark Curse and I wouldn’t know about it?”  
**Regina:** “No, but I didn’t really care. You’re too late.”  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Actually, I’m not. _(To Snow White:)_ I’m afraid you sacrificed your charming husband for nothing.”  
**Snow White:** “Regina, he can’t die in vain.”  
**Regina:** “She’s bluffing. Once the curse is enacted it can’t be stopped.”  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “I may not be able to stop it, but that doesn’t mean I can’t spice it up a bit. How does a forgetting potion sound?  _(They all look over to the cauldron as the curse cloud begins expanding. Snow has a look of shock on her face whilst Regina’s is cold with annoyance._ _Zelena_ _gloats:)_  Mm, sorry. Did you need your memories in the new land? Were you planning to stop me? Or, for that matter, recognize me.”   
**Snow White:** _(Defiantly:)_ “We’ll find a way.”  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Without knowing any of this? I doubt it. You’ll be too busy looking for your husband. You won’t even know about his sacrifice. Just endlessly wondering where he could be, always fearing the worst. _(To Regina:)_ Pay attention, sis. This is how you take away a happy ending.”   
_(The Wicked Witch flies off. Snow and Regina look to Charming’s body, devastated_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day.** **Storybrooke** **Dock. The Boat House.**  
_(Henry still tries to awaken Regina.)_  
**Henry:** _(Shaking Regina gently:)_ “Mom! Mom, please. Wake up! Mom! Mom!”  
**Regina:** _(Awakening:)_ “Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Mom.”   
_(Regina stands up and hugs Henry.)_  
**Regina:** _(Relieved:)_ “Henry. Oh, Henry. _(Smiles:)_ I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you, Henry.”   
_(Regina kisses Henry lightly on the forehead. A burst of colour travels throughout the land and the Dark Curse breaks. Mary Margaret hugs David.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “It wasn’t me. It was you. _(Regina smiles, vindicated. Turning to her parents:)_ Mary Margaret. David, did it work? Do you remember the missing year?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, everything.”  
**Emma:** “How did Zelena cast the curse?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “She didn’t, Emma. We did.”  
**Emma:** “You cursed yourselves?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Zelena’s weakness is light magic. I mean, it’s clear now, more than ever. You’re the only one who can defeat her.”  
**David:** “That’s why we paid the price of Regina’s curse. To find you.”  
**Emma:** “The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most. If one of you cast it, how are you both still here?”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.**  
_(Snow mourns her husband as the curse cloud continues to expand above them.)_  
**Snow White:** “Regina, I need you to rip out my heart. _(Regina looks confused:)_ Charming’s right. We have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in half, we can both survive.”  
**Regina:** _(Softly:)_ “Snow, I know your love is strong, but this isn’t like plucking a flower. How do you know it will work?”  
**Snow White:** _(Desperate:)_ “Faith. Belief. I believe. I believe my heart is strong enough for both of us.”  
**Regina:** _(Concerned:)_ “But, if you’re wrong, you’ll die.”  
**Snow White:** “Please. Please, Regina. Do it.”   
_(Snow places her arms on Regina’s shoulders as the queen thrusts her hand into Snow’s chest and rips out her heart. Carefully, Regina breaks the heart into halves. She places each half back into Snow and Charming as they both anxiously wait for Charming’s revival. After a moment, Prince Charming inhales deeply. Relieved, Regina smiles.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Surprised:)_ “Snow? Snow, what’s happening?”  
**Snow White:** _(Teary-eyed:)_ “You’re okay. We’re both okay.”   
_(They kiss as Regina smiles. They look up as the Dark Curse slowly spills from the cauldron and begins to surround them. The rest of the cloud soon collapses on top of them_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. The Boat House.**  
_(Henry tells Regina about the year he spent in New York.)_  
**Henry:** “New York was awesome. The pizza. The Yankees. My school.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Slow down. I wanna hear it all. The entire year.”  
**Henry:** “I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one by your office. Of course, I didn’t know back then, but now I do. And guess what…”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “I got pretty good at math.”  
**Regina:** “No.”  
**Henry:** “Pretty good. Not Stephen-Hawking-good, but good. What did I miss here?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing much. Nothing that matters now.”  
**Henry:** “Not even the fact that you and Emma are together?”  
**Regina:** _(Evasively:)_ “Let’s stay focused on New York. Tell me about the pizza.”  
**Henry:** “Come on, mom. How long have you two been…?”  
**Regina:** _(Clears her throat:)_ “Do you remember when you got stuck down the mines?”  
**Henry:** “Wait. Seriously? Since then?!”  
**Regina:** “Well… _(Anxiously:)_ off and on?”  
**Henry:** “Awesome.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, relieved:)_ “So, the curse is broken.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Entering the boat house:)_ “Indeed it has. And the missing year? Things a bit rocky between us, yeah?” _(He gives Regina a smile.)_  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “For some reason you’re much more likable here in Storybrooke. _(To Henry:)_ Henry, this is Robin. Hood. Robin, this is my son, Henry.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Pleased to finally meet you. _(They shake hands:)_ Your mother missed you very much.”  
**Henry:** “I know, I missed her too.”   
_(The three of them leave the boat house.)_  
**Emma:** _(Approaches Hook:)_ “Are you gonna tell me what Zelena was talking about? She said you failed her.”  
**Hook:** “Don’t listen to her.”  
**Emma:** “Killian, what’s going on? Were you working for her?”  
**Hook:** “The witch tried to back me into a corner. I did everything I could to resist her plans.”  
**Emma:** “So, whose idea was it to kidnap Henry and stick him on a boat?”  
**Hook:** “It was mine. I was trying to save him.”  
**Emma:** “From what? What is she doing?”  
**Hook:** “She cursed me. My lips, actually.”  
**Emma:** “Your lips? Why?”  
**Hook:** “She wants to steal your magic. She thought I was the best way of doing that. _(Emma raises an eyebrow:)_ She knows what we all know: That you can defeat her.”  
**Emma:** “It should have been my decision to protect Henry. Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn’t matter. I can’t trust you now. How can I?”

**David:** “She’s right not to. He’s lied about more than just this.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You said you brought Emma to Storybrooke because you received a message from us with a memory potion.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, what of it?”  
**David:** “We didn’t send you any message.”  
**Hook:** “Well, I got one. It’s the truth. Somebody bloody well sent me the message. Who else would have an antidote? Who else would have known where to find the savior?”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle.**  
_(The Wicked Witch of the West prepares a memory potion._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _watches her._ )  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Wolf’s blood. Dragon’s scale. I’ve tasted this brew before.”  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “We’re about to take an unplanned trip, my pet. The curse is coming.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. _(Chanting:)_ You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed.”  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Don’t be so dour. What I need to do _(Opens the cage’s door:)_ can be done from any land. I will succeed in changing the past. My spell will work.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But only, if you remember it.”  
**Wicked Witch of the West:** “Which I will. _(Shows him the memory potion:)_ With this. To keep my valuable recollection safe and sound. _(The Wicked Witch drinks up the potion. She hands the second bottle to_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ Here. Drink it. Dump it out. Sing it a song. Your brains are still mine. If you want to remember the loss of your son, so be it. But, if you prefer to stumble about blind and stupid with the rest of them, be my guest.”   
_(The Wicked Witch exits, taking the Dark One’s dagger with her_ _.)_

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Wanders around the room:)_ “Memories are pain. Pain is strength. _(He removes the bottle’s cork:)_ For vengeance.”   
_(He raises a hand to drink the potion. Suddenly, uncontrollable spasms shake_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _body and he trembles violently. Breaking free from his father’s body, Neal comes alive._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _loses consciousness.)_  
**Neal:** _(Staggering to the table:)_ “We don’t need to remember. Emma does. _(He tears a piece of cloth from his sleeve and hurriedly writes a note on it. Whistling, he stumbles over to the window. A pigeon lands on the sill and he ties the note and bottle to its leg:)_ Find Killian Jones. On the Jolly Roger. Find Captain Hook. Go!” _(He lets the bird fly. Neal falls backwards and re-merges with_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _body._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _awakens.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day.** **Storybroooke** **Graveyard.**  
_(A tombstone reads: ‘Beloved Son Neal Cassidy’. Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret and David mourn him.)_    
**Henry:** “He really was a hero.”  
**Emma:** “He was, Henry. He didn’t give a second thought to sacrificing himself for you. For all of us.” _(Henry places a red rose on the tombstone.)_  
**Henry:** “Yeah. _(Sighs:)_ In the end.”  
**Emma:** “What’s that?”  
**Henry:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “I know our memories in New York weren’t real. But yours about Neal were.”  
**Emma:** “Henry…”  
**Henry:** “He really hurt you by leaving like he did. Until it was just the two of us, I never realised how much. I was too busy being excited about having a dad but the truth is, Neal had a choice. And he chose to walk away, even after the curse was broken, he was never going to come look for us.”  
**Emma:** “Neal didn’t know you existed, kid.”  
**Henry:** “But he knew exactly where you were and never looked for you. _(There’s a long silence between them:)_ You know, when you think about it, the only person to really sacrifice everything for us, was Regina.”  
**Emma:** _(Studies his face, cautiously:)_ “Is that your way of telling me that you’re OK with your mom and me… being a thing?”  
**Henry:** “That, and I’m sorry for how I reacted when we first found my dad. You didn’t deserve that. _(Emma nods and gives him a smile:)_ Was it hard? Coming back to Storybrooke, when you knew it’d be dangerous? I mean, life in New York was pretty good.”  
**Emma:** “It was better than good. But I had this voice stuck in my head that I couldn’t shake.”  
**Henry:** “Whose?”  
**Emma:** “Yours. I knew how you would have voted on this.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah.”  
_(Mary Margaret gasps in pain.)_  
**David:** “Hey.”  
**Emma:** _(Running towards her parents:)_ “Mary Margaret!”  
**David:** “Hey. Hey. Deep breaths. Take deep breaths. I’ll get the truck.”  
**Emma:** “Mary Margaret, are you okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s the baby. It’s coming.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Mary Margaret is in_ _labor_ _and Emma is driving to the_ _Storybrooke_ _General Hospital. Mary Margaret screams in pain.)_  
**David:** “Hey, over here.”  
_(David helps Mary Margaret into a wheelchair and Emma and Henry get out of the car.)  
_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
** _(An imprisoned Mr. Gold spins straw into gold.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
David:** “All right, breathe.” _(They enter the hospital.)_

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
** _(_ _Zelena_ _observes Mr. Gold as he continues spinning.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
****Dr.** **Whale:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “How are you feeling? _(To a nurse:)_ Nurse, a little help here.”  
**Nurse:** “Yes, doctor.” _(Opens a door for them.)  
_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.** _  
(_ _Zelena_ _watches Mr. Gold.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “There. That’ll do. You said it yourself: Spinning clears your mind. _(Using magic, she transforms the spun gold threads into a brain made of solid gold._ _Zelena_ _opens a casket. Charming’s sword hilt and Regina’s heart are already stored inside. Carefully,_ _Zelena_ _places the brain inside:)_ There’s just one more ingredient to collect.”

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
** _(Once again Mary Margaret doubles over in pain. David helps his wife to settle herself down.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _teaches Regina. Using magic,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _produces a constantly burning fire in one hand.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(To Regina:)_ “Your turn, dearie.”  
_(Regina successfully uses magic, lighting a fire in her hand. Soon after that, the flames cease and go out. With great difficulty Regina tries to spark the fire again.)  
_

**Oz. Past. Emerald City.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _watches_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _teaching Regina magic.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Really? It’s not that difficult. _(_ _Zelena_ _produces a fireball herself. Her flying monkey screeches:)_ Quiet. I can’t concentrate with all that screeching.” _(_ _Glinda_ _enters.)_  
**Glinda** **:** “It’s probably me. He was never much of a fan.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Who are you?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. _(_ _Zelena_ _forms another fireball in her hand:)_ You can relax. I’m not here to fight you. I’m here to thank you. For showing Oz the true nature of the Wizard and for standing up to him.”  
**Zelena** **:** “And you’re glad that I turned him into a monkey?”  
**Glinda** **:** “A little time as your pet will do him good. He was a trickster. Offering people hope he could never deliver. You’re quite powerful, Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I know.”  
**Glinda** **:** “But you’re wasting it on these foolish pursuits.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What do you know about what I want?”  
**Glinda** **:** “You want to change your destiny, but you can’t go back in time. No one can. Why don’t you come with me?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Why on earth would I do that?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Because I think I can offer you something that you’re really looking for. There are some people that I want you to meet.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Who?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Come, meet your real sisters.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. A Barn.**  
_(Under_ _Zelena’s_ _direct supervision, Mr. Gold digs.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Watches Mr. Gold closely:)_ “You think I’ll fail.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I think destiny is destiny.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You’re wrong. I can change it. _(Places the brain in a bowl:)_ Once I fix the past, my mother will keep me, Regina will never have been born, and I’ll get everything she ever had. _(Places the enchanted heart in a bowl standing opposite to the brain:)_ With the right ingredients I can do anything.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Whether it works or not, is irrelevant, dearie. Because no matter what you change of your past, one thing shall remain the same: _(_ _Zelena_ _places the sword hilt in another bowl:)_ Who you are. And _that_ is a fate, you can never escape.”  
**Zelena** **:** “We shall see.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _takes a closer look at the compass. We see_ _Zelena_ _and Mr. Gold standing in the west, the enchanted heart points south. The brain points north.)_

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Mary Margaret is in_ _labor_ _. David comforts her.)_  
**David:** “It’s gonna be okay.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Is it?”  
**David:** “Our baby’s gonna be fine. It’s never going to leave your arms. I don’t care who’s out there.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s what we thought last time.”  
**David:** “Yeah, but this time we have someone else on our side.”  
_(Outside, Emma and Regina encircle the room with a protection spell.)_  
**Emma:** “You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off?”  
**Regina:** “It depends if your brand of magic is stronger than hers. If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here.”  
**Emma:** “That doesn’t sound like a vote of confidence.”  
**Regina:** “It isn’t, but we’re out of options.”   
_(Regina exits. Hook approaches Emma.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan? _(Emma turns around:)_ I heard the little royal was on his way.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here right now.”  
**Hook:** “I wanna help.”  
**Emma:** “If you really wanted to help, you would have told me when Zelena cursed your lips.”  
**Hook:** “I had no choice. She threatened you and your family. I _was_ trying to help.”  
**Emma:** “Telling me what was going on would have been help.”  
**Hook:** “And a death sentence for your boy.”  
**Emma:** “Henry’s safety is my concern, not yours, which is why I’m taking this fight to Zelena. This ends today.”

_(Watching as Emma walks past their room, David approaches his daughter.)_  
**David:** “Emma, wait. You don’t have to do this alone.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I do. You need to stay with Mary Margaret.”  
**David:** “Yeah, I know, but you need help. Take Hook.”  
**Emma:** “Are you insane?”  
**David:** “He’s going with you. _(To Hook:)_ You’re going with her.”  
**Hook:** “Mm, I thought you didn’t trust me, mate.”  
**David:** “Zelena backed you into a corner. You did the best you could.”  
**Hook:** _(To Emma:)_ “See? Even your father gets it.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones.”  
**David:** “Hey.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry. I’m doing this alone.”  
**David:** “No, you’re not. This isn’t about you. It’s about all of us.”  
**Emma:** “What is he gonna do? I have magic. He’s got one hand.”  
**Hook:** “You know, I’m good in a fight.”  
**David:** “At the very least, he can draw fire.”  
**Hook:** “What, now I’m cannon fodder?”  
**Emma:** “Fine. He can come.”  
**Hook:** “Fair enough. Shall we?” _(Starts to walk away.)_  
**Emma:** _(Stops him:)_ “Hang on, give me a sec. _(Walks over to Henry:)_ Hey kid.”  
**Henry:** “Hey mom. Is the baby here?”  
**Emma:** “Not yet, but it will be soon. I’m sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it’s gonna be alright and I’ll be back before you know it.”  
**Henry:** “I know. I’m not worried.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah?”  
**Henry:** “Defeating bad guys is what you do.” _(Emma hugs Henry.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Emma:)_ “Go. I’ll keep him safe.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.”  
**Hook:** “You ready, Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Let’s end this.”  
_(Regina pulls Henry close to her as she watches Emma depart with Hook, an unreadable expression on her face.)_

 **Oz. Past. The Heart of Oz.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _and_ _Glinda_ _enter the room. Two other witches are already present.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “What is this place?”  
**Glinda** **:** “The Heart of Oz. _(Introducing both witches to_ _Zelena_ _:)_ These are my sister witches. From the north and the east. Each represents a special part of magic. _(Introducing herself:)_ Love. _(Points north:)_ Wisdom. _(Points east:)_ Courage. Together our abilities are far more powerful than they could ever be on their own. We can do things that no one else can.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Like travel through time?”  
**Glinda** **:** “That’s not why we brought you here.” _(Walks around the table.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “But you said you wanted to help me. If you can’t change my past…”  
**Glinda** **:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I brought you here to change your future. _(Stops in the west:)_ This seat has been empty for some time. _(Gives_ _Zelena_ _a smile:)_ We’d like you to fill it.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What does the west represent?”  
**Glinda** **:** “The most elusive of elements: Innocence.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, then, I’m the last person you should consider. I mean, look at me: I’m wicked.”  
**Glinda** **:** “But you don’t have to be. Innocence reclaimed can be just as powerful as innocence born. You simply have to choose to be good.”  
**Zelena** **:** “That’s easy for you to say. Good is part of your name.”  
**Witch of the North:** “Glinda, aren’t you going to tell her?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Tell me what?”  
**Glinda** **:** “I didn’t want to say anything unless I had to. I wanted to let you shape your own destiny.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What could you possibly know about my destiny?”  
**Witch of the North:** “Glinda is the keeper of the Book of Records.”  
**Witch of the East:** “It chronicles the past, present and future of Oz.”  
**Glinda** **:** “The book foretells of a powerful sorceress, who will join our sisterhood as a protector of Oz.”  
**Zelena** **:** “And you think that that’s me?”  
**Glinda** **:** “The book says that the Sorceress from the West will come to this land by cyclone.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I was brought here by a cyclone.”  
**Glinda** **:** “That’s right. We’ve been looking for you for a long time, Zelena. You’ve always been meant for more. I know you don’t think so, but you can do this. You just have to let go of your past.”

**Present Day.** **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Archie Hopper watches Henry reading the newspaper.)_  
**Archie Hopper:** “Are you keeping up on current events?”  
**Henry:** “No, I’m looking at the classifieds.”  
**Archie Hopper:** “Oh? A little young for a job, aren’t you?”  
**Henry:** “I’m actually looking at apartments. Mary Margaret’s place will be crowded after the baby and I’ll be back and forth from Regina’s, but Emma, she can’t sleep in her car.”  
**Archie Hopper:** “No, not comfortably. _(Archie Hopper nudges Henry:)_ It’s really good to see you, Henry. I missed you.”  
**Henry:** “Me, too. _(Studying the classifieds:)_ Maybe a place by the water. With a view.”  
**Archie Hopper:** “You know, have you spoken to Emma about this? About staying in Storybrooke?”  
**Henry:** “What’s to talk about? We’re home. Besides, this is just until my mom asks Emma to move into the Mayor’s mansion with us.”  
**Archie Hopper:** _(Chuckles:)_ “So you’ve thought this through?”  
**Henry:** “Trust me, it’ll happen.”

 **Near** **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Emma and Hook walk together.)_  
**Emma:** “I never should have brought Henry back to Storybrooke.”  
**Hook:** “You did what you thought was right.”  
**Emma:** “I did what you manipulated me into.”  
**Hook:** “Your parents needed you, Swan. The town needed you.”  
**Emma:** “Henry also needed me. We were happy in New York. Once I’m done melting this witch, I’d like us to be happy again.”  
**Hook:** “You know as content as you were in that city, it wasn’t real.”  
**Emma:** “It was real for me. For him. Everything that happened happened.”  
**Hook:** “Minus all the things you’d forgotten. Part of you is not the real you. And like it or not, a big part of you and Henry belongs in this town.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, the part of us that’s always in danger. We’re leaving.”  
**Hook:** “What does the boy think?”  
**Emma:** “He’s a kid. He wants chocolate milk in his cereal. I’m his mother. I know what’s best for him.”  
**Hook:** “What’s best for him? Or for you?”  
**Emma:** “Excuse me?”  
**Hook:** “You’ve taken care of the boy quite well here. You can talk about danger all you like, but it isn’t that. So, tell me, what is it? _(Faces Emma:)_ Why are you so scared of staying? _(Emma remains silent:)_ I think it’s because you can see a future here. A happy one.”  
**Emma:** “Let me clue you in on something: Once this is all over, Henry and are are leaving, with Regina.”   
**Hook:** “The Evil Queen leave the town she created? I don’t think so.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t call her that. Regina would do anything to keep Henry safe. That’s why she sent us away in the first place. Something you’d understand if you ever cared about anyone but yourself.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _approaches them. Mr. Gold follows her.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Ouch. Lover’s quarrel? Instead of each other, maybe you should be focused on me. Although, without magic, that could prove to be a challenge.”  
**Emma:** “The next time you try to take my power, why don’t you try enchanting the lips of someone, I’ll actually kiss?”  
**Zelena** **:** “See, Emma, you’ve got a decision to make. You can keep your magic and attempt to defeat me or… _(Turning to Mr. Gold:)_ Rumple?”   
_(Mr. Gold magically throws Hook head first in a water trough standing nearby.)_  
**Emma:** _(Shocked:)_ “Hook!”   
**Zelena** **:** “Choose wisely. _(Emma tries to free Hook:)_ Try all you like. You can’t free him. Oh and, if you do choose to simply let him die, you can kiss goodbye to your light magic anyway. So for me it’s win win.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _disappears in a cloud of green smoke. Finally, Emma is able to pull an unconscious Hook out of the trough.)_  
**Emma:** “Hook! Hook! _(Shaking him:)_ Wake up! Killian! _(Shakes him again:)_ Killian! Oh, God! Son of a bitch! _(Emma leans closer and revives Hook. As Emma touches his lips, her magic leaves her:)_ Hook?”

_(Coughing, Hook vomits water.)_  
**Hook:** _(Gasping:)_ “Swan? _(Touching his lips:)_ What did you do? What did you do?”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Holding an enchanted heart in one hand,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _teaches Regina another aspect of magic.)  
_

**Oz. Past. The Emerald City.  
**_(Once again,_ _Zelena_ _watches Regina and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Sorry sis, but I’m over you.” _(The scene vanishes.)_  
**Glinda** **:** _(Using magic she appears behind_ _Zelena_ _:)_ “That was lovely, Zelena. I’m impressed. I knew you would make the right choice.”  
_(Hands_ _Zelena_ _a magic pendant.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “What’s that?”  
**Glinda** **:** “A very special pendant. Each of the witches in the sisterhood wears one. _(Fastens the pendant around_ _Zelena’s_ _neck:)_ Guard it with your life, because in many ways it now is your life. You were born with great power, Zelena. And now, this pendant will harness, protect and grow that power. All of it.“  
**Zelena** **:** “Will it make me stronger?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Than you can possibly imagine. However, the price is, without it, you’re powerless. But so long as you do continue to wear it, you’ll be able to accomplish untold miracles.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Does this mean…”  
**Glinda** **:** “You’re one of us? Yes. Our sister. _(_ _Glinda_ _hands_ _Zelena_ _a mirror:)_ Take a look.”  
_(Smiling,_ _Zelena_ _watches her green skin_ _color_ _disappearing.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Don’t thank me. Thank yourself. You did it all. You let go of your envy. You took control of your destiny.”

 **Present Day.** **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Leroy and Mr. Clark stand watch._ _Zelena_ _and Mr. Gold are about to enter.)  
_**Leroy:** “Incoming!”

**Delivery Room.  
**_(Mary Margaret is about to give birth. The light flickers.)_ **  
David:** “What the hell was that?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Doesn’t matter. This baby is coming.”  
_(Mary Margaret screams in pain.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Running, Leroy and Mr. Clark enter the lobby. Armed with bows, three Merry Men take aim.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Kneeling down:)_ “Steady, men. Steady. _(Takes aim. Magically, the doors fling open and_ _Zelena_ _and Mr. Gold enter the lobby:)_ Aim true. For Little John.”   
_(Waving a hand,_ _Zelena_ _magically knocks all of them out. Belle approaches_ _Zelena_ _and Mr. Gold.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(To Belle:)_ “Didn’t you learn your lesson the last time? _(Shows Belle the Dark One’s Dagger:)_ This is more powerful than your true love.”  
**Belle:** “I refuse to believe that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, go.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Listen to him, dear.”  
**Belle:** “No. _(Angry:)_ You’ve put him through enough pain.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I’m not nearly done. _(_ _Zelena_ _waves her hand causing Belle to fall asleep. Mr. Gold catches Belle. To Mr. Gold:)_ Your taste in women really has gone downhill. Leave her, dearie. Chop-chop!”  
****

**Elsewhere.**  
_(Regina notices_ _Zelena_ _and Mr. Gold approaching herself, Henry and Archie.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry, go with Dr. Hopper. Find a closet and lock yourselves inside. You don’t want to see this. It won’t be pretty.”  
**Archie:** “Come on, Henry.”   
_(Henry and Archie exit.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “No, it won’t.”  
**Regina:** “Take another step and I’ll roast you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Please.”   
_(Regina prepares to cast a spell, but using magic_ _Zelena_ _quickly throws her sister against the wall. Knocked unconscious, Regina lies on the ground_ _.)_

**Oz. Past. The West.**  
**Zelena** **:** “All of this? For me?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Yes, sister. The West. It’s future and potential is as limitless as your own. _(In the distance thunder can be heard:)_ What is that? It sounds like thunder.”  
**Zelena** **:** “It’s not thunder. It’s a cyclone.”   
_(In the distance a cyclone is visible.)_  
**Glinda** **:** “There’s something inside it.”  
_(The storm has passed.)_  
**Glinda** **:** “Oh…”   
_(Ahead of them somebody coughs.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Over there.”  
**Girl:** _(Coughs:)_ “Help! I’m down here.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Someone’s trapped. _(_ _Glinda_ _frees the girl:)_ Are you alright?”  
**Girl:** _(Panting:)_ “I think so. I tried to run to the storm cellar, but I wasn’t fast enough.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What world are you from?”  
**Girl:** _(Confused:)_ “W… World? You mean this isn’t Kansas?”  
**Glinda** **:** _(Gives the girl a smile:)_ “I’m afraid not. Welcome to Oz. What’s your name?”  
**Girl:** “Dorothy. Dorothy Gale.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Few are strong enough to survive such a powerful storm. You must be a very special girl, Dorothy. Come, _(_ _Glinda_ _takes the girl’s hand:)_ we’ll take you to our home. Our sisters will be very excited to meet you, won’t they, Zelena?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes, I’m sure they will.”

 **Present Day.** **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Giving birth to their child, Mary Margaret suffers great pain. Outside, noise can be heard.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David.”  
**David:** “I’ll be here. Don’t worry. I’ll protect you. Just focus on the baby.”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Just one more push, Mary Margaret. One more push. _(Mary Margaret screams:)_ That’s it. One more.”  
_(Outside,_ _Zelena_ _steps over Regina lying unconscious on the ground.)_  
**David:** _(Laughing to Mary Margaret:)_ “It’s a boy. It’s a boy.”   
_(David wraps the infant boy in a blanket. Magically, the doors fling open and_ _Zelena_ _enters the room. Using magic she knocks_ _Dr._ _Whale aside.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “What a charming family. It’s a shame I have to break it up.”   
_(David unsheathes his sword, but_ _Zelena_ _freezes him mid motion. With her powers,_ _Zelena_ _transfers the baby into her arms.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shocked:)_ “No!”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _freezes Mary Margaret as well.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “So pure. So innocent. And now, you’re mine.”   
_(She disappears in a cloud of green smoke. With_ _Zelena_ _gone, David is able to move again and heads for the door_ _.)_

**Oz. Past. The Heart Of Oz.  
****Glinda** **:** _(Laughing:)_ “It’s so lovely to have you with us.”  
**Witch of the East:** “Our home is your home.”  
**Witch of the North:** “You should’ve come sooner.”  
**Dorothy:** “Thank you. You’ve all been so kind. You’ve treated me like family.” _(_ _Glinda_ _notices that_ _Zelena_ _watches them from the bushes.)  
_

**Outside The Heart of Oz.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _stands near a well._ _Glinda_ _approaches.)_  
**Glinda** **:** “Zelena? There you are. We were starting to worry. Are you feeling alright?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Go away!”  
**Glinda** **:** “What’s gotten into you?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Turning around she faces_ _Glinda_ _. As a green skin_ _color_ _spreads on her neck and cheek:)_ “What do you think?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Have you been spying on Regina again?”  
**Zelena** **:** “No, I’ve been watching you fawning on your latest protege.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Dorothy? Are you jealous of her? Why? You two are so alike.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Except she’s spunkier, fresher-faced and clearly more innocent than me. _(Bitterly:)_ Perfect candidate to take the empty seat at the table.”  
**Glinda** **:** “No one is taking your seat, Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Really? That’s not what this says.”   
_(Opens the Book of Records.)_  
**Glinda** **:** “What are you doing with the Book of Records?”  
**Zelena** **:** “You didn’t tell me everything about the prophecy. _(Reading aloud:)_ ‘The sorceress of another land will make Oz her home until she fulfills her destiny and unseats the greatest evil the realm has ever seen.’ Don’t you see? Dorothy is meant to take my seat, which makes me the greatest evil.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Fate is a funny thing. You don’t know if that’s what the prophecy actually means. Remember what I said: Only you can shape your destiny. But, if you believe you’re evil, then that is what you’ll become.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _and Mr. Gold are on their way to the farmhouse._ _Zelena_ _cradles the baby boy in her arms.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “It’s alright, little one. We’re almost home.” _(Humming a lullaby_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sighs:)_ “He’s gone. It happened again.”   
_(David takes his sword and heads out of the door. Outside, Regina approaches him.)_  
**Regina:** “Where are you going?”  
**David:** “To get my son back.”  
**Regina:** “You’re gonna get yourself killed! _(Regina heads after David and grabs him by the arm:)_ David, think about this!”  
**David:** “What’s there to think about?”  
**Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “Don’t let him get hurt.”   
_(Emma and Hook enter the room.)_  
**Emma:** “What’s going on here?”  
**David:** _(To Emma:)_ “What happened? Did you find Zelena?”  
**Emma:** “I did but I couldn’t stop her.”  
**David:** “She took your brother.”  
**Emma:** “Because I failed?”  
**Hook:** “We’re all still here. So, you haven’t failed just yet.”  
**David:** “Hook’s right. Come on.”   
_(Emma stops David.)_  
**Emma:** “No, wait. Zelena took my magic.”  
**Regina:** “How the hell did that happen?!”  
**Emma:** _(Not looking at her:)_ “It doesn’t matter how. It just happened. So we need to find another way to stop her.”  
**Regina:** “There is no other way.”  
**Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “That’s not true. _You_ can do it.”  
**Regina:** “Sweetheart, I don’t think I can survive Round Three with my sister.”  
**David:** “Glinda was pretty specific: Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her.”  
**Henry:** _(Faces Regina:)_ “Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her.”  
**Regina:** “But, it’s all I have.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s not. When you kissed Henry, that was true love’s kiss. That’s light magic.”  
**Henry:** “See, you can do it.”  
**Regina:** “Henry, I don’t even have my heart right now.”  
**Henry:** “That doesn’t matter. You broke the curse without it. And I know you still love me. You can do this, Mom.”  
_(Robin Hood joins the group.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “He’s right. You can defeat that witch.”  
**Regina:** _(Doubtful:)_ “But, I don’t…”  
**Emma:** “Regina, once upon a time you were a villain. But you’ve changed. You’re a hero now.”   
**Henry:** “And defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you. Now, you need to believe, too.”

**Oz. Past.**  
_(Dorothy fetches water from a well._ _Zelena_ _appears behind her.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hello Dorothy.”  
**Dorothy:** _(Turns around startled:)_ “Zelena. I didn’t recognize you. _(Noticing_ _Zelena’s_ _entirely green skin_ _color_ _:)_ Are you okay?”  
**Zelena** **:** “I decided to stop hiding my true colors. According to the prophecy you’re the only one that can defeat me.”  
**Dorothy:** “Defeat you? What are you talking about? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
_(Backs away a little.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Good. Because I’m going to make sure you can’t. _(_ _Zelena_ _magically forms a fireball in one hand, ready to throw it at Dorothy. Using the water in her bucket, Dorothy puts the flames out:)_ Oh, what have you done?”   
_(The witch gradually melts.)_  
**Dorothy:** “Zelena?”  
**Zelena** **:** “What’s happening to me? I’m… I’m…”  
**Dorothy:** _(Shocked:)_ “Melting. You’re melting. I’m sorry. I was only trying to put out the fire.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No.”  
**Dorothy:** “It was just water.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No!” _(She melts entirely.)_  
**Dorothy:** _(Muttering to herself:)_ “It was just water. Glinda! Glinda!”   
_(_ _Glinda_ _appears beside Dorothy.)_  
**Glinda** **:** “Dorothy, what is it?”  
**Dorothy:** _(Shocked:)_ “Z…Zelena. S… She came up to me with a ball of fire and…then I… I threw water at her… and then… Look!”  
_(_ _Glinda_ _takes a quick look at_ _Zelena’s_ _hat which remained behind.)_  
**Glinda** **:** “The prophecy has come to pass. And you, Dorothy, you defeated her.”  
**Dorothy:** _(Doubtful:)_ “With water?”  
**Glinda** **:** “It was your destiny to stop her and destiny gave you the tool.”  
**Dorothy:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Don’t be. She didn’t leave you a choice. You’re one of us now, Dorothy. Part of the Sisterhood of Witches.”  
**Dorothy:** “I’m sure Oz is wonderful, but I wanna go home.”  
**Glinda** **:** “I understand. Unfortunately, I don’t have the power to cross realms. Only the Wizard has done that. Perhaps he can help you.”  
**Dorothy:** “I thought Zelena turned him into a monkey?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Now gone, her magic will be undone. He’ll be back to his human form.”  
**Dorothy:** “Will you take me to him?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Just follow me.”  
**Dorothy:** “Where?”  
**Glinda** **:** “Why, down the yellow brick road, of course.”   
_(Both of them leave. Once they’re gone_ _Zelena_ _re-appears, unharmed.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. The Barn.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _cradles the baby boy in her arms.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “There’s nothing more innocent than a newborn babe. And you, my sweet, are the most innocent of all. The product of the truest love. _(Places him in a bowl opposite Charming’s sword hilt. The_ _newborn_ _baby points west. To Mr. Gold, who stands in the inner circle of the structure:)_ See, once I change the past, you and I shall meet under different circumstances. And, Rumple, you will choose me. And I will be enough.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, you won’t. And no matter where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you.”  
_(Chuckling,_ _Zelena_ _enacts the time travelling spell. Firstly, the infant boy gleams bluish. Secondly, brain and sword hilt both light up golden. Lastly, the enchanted heart flares up. Pouring into the empty slots, all four viscous_ _colors_ _confluent in the middle of the structure. Slowly, a portal opens.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Don’t worry, dearie. Once all this is over, you won’t remember a thing.”

_(Robin Hood, Regina, Emma, Hook and David enter the barn. Each of them is armed.)_  
**David:** “It isn’t over, yet.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Facing the group:)_ “And who’s gonna stop me? Certainly not the Savior.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods in her brother’s direction, to David:)_ “Go, get him. We’ve got your back.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(To Regina:)_ “And I’ve got your heart.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena, stop now. We’re not gonna let you succeed.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Turns to Mr. Gold:)_ “Rid me of those pests.”   
_(Using magic, Mr. Gold pushes David and Robin Hood away from the portal. He then turns to face Hook and Emma.)_  
**Hook:** “Please, no more water.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Get the dagger and the Dark One will be on your side.”   
_(Waving his hand, Mr. Gold flings Emma’s pistol aside.)_  
**Emma:** “That’s easier said then done.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do as I say, or I will destroy you both. I have no choice.”   
_(Using magic again, he pushes Emma and Hook back.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Come for another beating, sis?”  
**Regina:** “No. I came for some jewelry. _(Reaches out for_ _Zelena’s_ _pendant. Quickly,_ _Zelena_ _magically pushes her sister away._ _Zelena_ _notices that David and Robin Hood have recovered. To a present flying monkey:)_ Beautiful one, if you will.”   
_(Diving, the monkey attacks them. David shoves Robin Hood out of the way. The creature claws David’s shoulder. David groans with pain.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Takes aim with his crossbow:)_ “Remember, these creatures are our friends.”  
**David:** “Don’t worry, I’ll use a gentle touch.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Unfortunately, that’s not an option for me.”   
_(Mr. Gold forcefully pushes both of them back once again._ _Zelena_ _concentrates on Regina. Lifting her up,_ _Zelena_ _strangles her sister.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Pleased:)_ “Only light magic can harm me. And you’re as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it’ll also be your undoing.”  
**Regina:** _(With a strained voice:)_ “Don’t tell me what I can be.”   
_(Unnoticed, Hood and David manage to get to their feet again.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I tried to be good once, but it wasn’t in the cards. This is who I am and it’s who you are.”   
_(Carefully, Hood sneaks up to the southern bowl taking Regina’s heart.)_  
**Regina:** “You’re wrong, sis.”   
_(Now, white light emerges from her hands.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “What are you doing?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Changing.”  
_(With a sudden burst of strength Regina forcefully pushes her sister back. The Dark One’s Dagger falls to the ground_ _.)_

**Zelena** **:** _(Angry:)_ “How?”  
**Regina:** _(Stalking toward her sister:)_ “I make my own destiny.”  
_(Regina takes_ _Zelena’s_ _pendant thus removing her magic. Then Regina turns to the portal. The pendant absorbs the portal’s energy. David is about to look after his son, as the flying monkey shrieks behind him. Ready to fight the creature, David nearly beheads the monkey. With_ _Zelena’s_ _spell dissolving, the flying monkey regains his human form and is revealed to be Little John.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Joyful:)_ “Little John, you’re back!”  
**Emma:** “David, the baby. Is he okay?”  
**David:** _(Cradles his son gently:)_ “Yeah, he can handle anything. Just like his big sister.”   
**Regina:** _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ “You failed. _(Regina chuckles:)_ You’re not going anywhere.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I beg to differ. _(Using magic he forcefully pulls_ _Zelena_ _towards himself:)_ I’m gonna make you pay for everything you’ve done to me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What are you waiting for? Just do it!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “With pleasure.” _(Intending to use magic in order to strangle_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Regina:** _(Picks the dagger up from the ground:)_ “No! _(Jerking, his arm restrained by a magical force, Mr. Gold is unable to proceed:)_ Enough! This ends now!”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(In disbelief:)_ “After everything this witch has done, you’re gonna protect her?”  
**Regina:** “Good magic stopped her. And good magic doesn’t exact vengeance.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She killed my son!”  
**Regina:** “How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You can’t be serious.”  
**Regina:** “I am. Heroes don’t kill.”  
**Zelena** **:** “So, now you’re a hero?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Today I am.”

**Oz. Past. The Emerald City.**  
_(Together_ _Glinda_ _and Dorothy enter the Wizard’s audience room. At the far end of the room a curtain can be seen.)_  
**Glinda** **:** “Go on. Ask for him.”  
**Dorothy:** “Hello. Your Excellency?”   
_(Flames shoot up from the ground. Dorothy gasps. The shadow of a man appears on the curtain.)_  
**The Wizard:** “I’ve been expecting you.”  
**Dorothy:** “You have?”  
**The Wizard:** “I see all. I am Oz, the Great and Terrible.”  
_(Again, flames shoot up from the ground.)_  
**Dorothy:** “My name is Dorothy Gale. Glinda said you might be able to help me get home. To Kansas.”  
**The Wizard:** “I know who you are. You freed me from the Wicked Witch’s magic. Sending you home is the least I can do to reward you.”  
**Dorothy:** “How did I get back?”  
**The Wizard:** “Look down. _(Dorothy now wears silver slippers:)_ Click your heels together three times and think of where you wanna be. The slippers shall take you there.”  
**Dorothy:** “Thank you so much.”  
**The Wizard:** “Safe travels, Dorothy. May you never find yourself far from home again.”   
_(Dorothy clicks her heels together three times and disappears in a cloud of silver smoke.)_  
**Glinda** **:** _(Bows:)_ “Thank you for your help. You can show your true self now.”  
**The Wizard:** “With pleasure.”   
_(The curtain opens and_ _Zelena_ _reveals herself to_ _Glinda_ _.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hello, sister.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Zelena? I don’t understand. Dorothy said…”  
**Zelena** **:** “I was destroyed by water? _(Chuckles:)_ Foolish child. So gullible.”  
**Glinda** **:** “But, why?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Because, now that she is gone no one can stop me from changing my past.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Then I will find someone else to fulfill the prophecy. As long as I’m in Oz, I will not stop searching until I find someone to stop you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I suppose that means you need to leave Oz. Maybe you’ll find the Enchanted Forest more to your liking.”  
**Glinda** **:** “Zelena, please. It’s not too late. You can change.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Goodbye Glinda.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _waves with her hand._ _Glinda_ _disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day.** **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _is locked up in a cell.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Why, Regina? Why not just kill me and put me out of my misery?”  
**Regina:** “Because I know why you did what you did. We’re much alike. Our mother ruined you, too. I know what it’s like to not have the life you wanted. The life you feel you deserve.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, boo-hoo. You had to be Queen. You know nothing. I saw it all. You had everything.”  
**Regina:** “Did I? So, you missed the part where I lost the man I loved.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Mother did all that for you to achieve greatness.”  
**Regina:** “Not long ago I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me. And I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn’t be in this world. I wouldn’t be with these people and I wouldn’t have my son Henry. So, no, Zelena. I won’t kill you. Instead I’m gonna give you what I got. I’m gonna give you a second chance.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What if I don’t want it?”  
**Regina:** “That would be a mistake, dear. Take it. Use it. Evil isn’t born. It’s made. And so is good. If I were you, I’d consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don’t, I’ll be right there to take your heart and crush it. Now, if you’ll excuse me. _(Shows_ _Zelena_ _the pendant:)_ I should put this somewhere safe.”  
_(Regina leaves the room_ _.)_

**Mills Mausoleum.  
** _(Regina carefully places_ _Zelena’s_ _pendant in a casket and stores it inside a cabinet. Smiling happily, she leaves the room.)  
_

**Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.  
**_(Mr. Gold walks around his shop. He stops, looking into a mirror. The doorbell rings. Belle enters. Mr. Gold hugs her.)  
_**Belle:** “I knew you’d be back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me. And after everything I did.”  
**Belle:** “It wasn’t you. It was Zelena.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It wasn’t always Zelena. I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side.”  
**Belle:** “I love you. Always have.”  
_(Clearing her throat, Belle takes the Dark One’s Dagger out of her handbag.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “How did you get that?”  
**Belle:** “Regina gave it to me. To make amends. And also, because she knew I wouldn’t abuse it’s power. _(Intends to hand Mr. Gold the dagger:)_ I want you to have it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why?”  
**Belle:** “Because, I believe in you. _(Urges Mr. Gold to take the dagger:)_ It’s yours. You’re… you’re a free man. Just promise me one thing: Promise me, you won’t go after Zelena. You’re… I know you’re better than that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, Belle. _(Carefully, he takes the dagger, twisting it thrice in his hands:)_ What you’re giving me is more than I can ever give you. But I will try. This? This is trust. It means you trust me. With all your heart.”  
**Belle:** “I do.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And I shall trust you with mine. _(Smiling, he offers Belle the dagger:)_ Take it. I am now and for all the future yours.”  
**Belle:** “Wait. What are you saying?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Will you marry me?”  
**Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes. _(Smiling she places the dagger on a cabinet:)_ Yes. Yes.” _(Embracing each other, they kiss.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Holding his son, David enters Mary Margaret’s room. Smiling, he hands her the baby and then kisses her on the forehead. Standing outside of the room, Emma watches her parents and little brother. She smiles happily. Hook approaches her. Emma gives him a smile too and then turns back to watching her parents.)  
_**Hook:** “Never thought I’d see one of those.”  
**Emma:** “It’s called a baby.” _(Turns around to face him.)_  
**Hook:** “No, Swan. A smile.”  
**Emma:** “We won.”  
**Hook:** “In all the chaos I never got a chance to say ‘thank you’.”  
**Emma:** “You really think I’d let you drown?”  
**Hook:** “Given our history can you blame me for being uncertain? _(Emma laughs:)_ Has your power returned, now that Zelena has been defeated?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Hook:** “I’m sorry, love.”  
**Emma:** “It’s okay. I won’t need it in New York. _(To Henry who’s standing nearby:)_ Hey kid, do you wanna meet your new uncle?”  
_(Henry and Emma enter Mary Margaret’s room. In low spirits, Hook watches the group. He forces himself to give Mary Margaret a smile, but it quickly fades away.)_

 


	36. There's No Place Like Home

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day.** **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _is locked up in a cell. Somebody enters.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Regina? I didn’t expect you back so soon.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t imagine you expected me at all, dearie.”   
_(Hands clasped behind his back, Mr. Gold walks up and down outside of the cell.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What do you think?”  
**Zelena** **:** “You can’t kill me, Rumple. I saw Regina take your dagger.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Nods affirmatively:)_ “She gave it to Belle.”  
**Zelena** **:** “And she wants me dead?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, of course not.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, then you’ll have to do what she wishes. If she has the dagger, you have no choice.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, _if_ she has the dagger, but she doesn’t. _(Mr. Gold produces the Dark One’s Dagger, which was hidden behind his back. Quickly,_ _Zelena_ _gets up, pressing herself against the cell’s wall:)_ She only thinks she does. You see, my father taught me something. The only useful thing he passed on. A bit sleight of hand called ‘Follow the lady’. Belle has a fake. _(Stepping closer:)_ This, however, _(Mr. Gold shows_ _Zelena_ _the dagger’s blade:)_ is quite real.”   
_(Mr. Gold teleports himself inside the cell._ _Zelena_ _backs away from Mr. Gold.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Desperate:)_ “Wait. Wait. I’m powerless now. Regina has got my pendant. My magic is gone. _(Screaming:)_ I can’t hurt anyone. I can’t. _(Unimpressed, Mr. Gold steps closer:)_ Why?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because, I promised my son his death would be avenged. And Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal.”   
_(Mr. Gold stabs_ _Zelena_ _, instantaneously using magic, thus transforming her into a porcelain doll. When he removes the dagger, the porcelain doll shatters. Then Mr. Gold leaves the cell. After a moment, the doll’s broken fragments crumble to green dust. The green dust then vanishes into thin air.)_

 **Heart Vault.**  
_(Inside the casket,_ _Zelena’s_ _pendant flares up brightly. A lightly green_ _colored_ _magic essence pours out of the closed casket and leaves the vault. The magic snakes its way through the town, meandering through the forest bordering_ _Storybrooke_ _. Finally, the magic essence enters the warehouse, filling in the slots of the structure, the residual magic triggers the time portal.)_  
  
**Boston. Land Without Magic. Past. Eighteen Years Ago.**  
_(At Happy Cottage Children’s Home, a little girl is handed a stuffed Mickey Mouse toy by her new adoptive parents. She waves goodbye to the other children before getting into the couple’s car to go to her new home. The woman who runs the home then begins to usher the children back inside.)_  
**Woman:** “All right, everyone. Back inside. It’s almost dinnertime. _(Last to leave is an eleven-year-old Emma, who continues to stare longingly as the car drives away:)_ Don’t worry, you’ll find a home too, Emma.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present Day. At The Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Emma is lost in thought as Mary Margaret and David spend time with their infant son.)_  
**David:** “He’s a handsome boy.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Stop, you’re going to spoil him.”  
**David:** “Emma, you okay?”  
**Emma:** “What? Oh, yeah, of course. You guys finally gonna tell me the name of my little brother? Or should I just keep on calling him ‘Hey there’?”  
**David:** “Well, the thing is, there’s this tradition. Back in the Enchanted Forest, whenever a new royal is born, you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We would have done it with you if we could have.”  
**Emma:** “You’re not gonna hold him out in front to the clock tower and present him like Lion King, are you?”  
**David:** _(Laughs:)_ “Of course not. In fact, we’ve decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny’s.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The important thing is to mark the occasion. To remind ourselves that after all we’ve been through, we’re still together. As a family.”  
_(Henry enters, carrying a newspaper ad for an apartment_ _.)_

**Henry:** “Hey, check it out. I think I found us a place.”  
**Emma:** _(Surprised and confused:)_ “You’re looking for apartments?”  
**Henry:** “Well, only until Mom asks you to move in to her place. I think this might give her a little push. What do you think?” _(He hands her the paper.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, Emma. What do you think?”  
**Emma:** _(Still surprised, but then smiles:)_ “I think _(Puts an arm around Henry’s shoulder and turns to the_ _Charmings_ _:)_ your grandparents can’t decide what to name your uncle, and they are using a fairy-tale tradition to try and buy themselves some time.” _(Henry chuckles.)_

 **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.  
**_(Mr. Gold takes the Dark One’s Dagger, places it in a wooden box, and, using magic, seals the box closed. Belle enters, carrying the counterfeit dagger.)  
_**Belle:** “Okay, this—this is too much power to keep with me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I don’t want it, Belle. The point was I trust you.”  
**Belle:** “I know. Well, then, is there somewhere I can store it safely? Back in our land, in your castle, you had that vault? The one with no doors?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That was for only the most dangerous and unstable magic, that which even I couldn’t comprehend.”  
**Belle:** “And this doesn’t qualify?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. You see, I understand this all too well. I left that vault and all its dangers behind. But this dagger is not dangerous because, as I said, I trust you. Let’s discuss something a bit more pleasant. Our wedding.”  
**Belle:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yes. Oh, and I told my father the good news, and he gave us his blessing.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The man who kidnapped you in order to keep us apart?”  
**Belle:** “Well, I’ve forgiven him, and he’s forgiven you. He knows you’re a changed man. I mean, everyone does. Especially me.” _(They kiss.)  
_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(At Granny’s Diner, the residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _celebrate_ _Zelena’s_ _defeat.)_  
**Leroy:** “Ding dong!”  
**Granny:** “So she’s really…”  
**Leroy:** “Oh yeah. That witch is done. That’s a good thing, because if that Sleeping Beauty had been a monkey a day longer, she would’ve had a monkey baby. Wouldn’t want to change those diapers!”  
_(Elsewhere in the diner, Henry is reading from his storybook to his uncle, David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby. Emma listens with arms folded.)_  
**Henry:** “And that’s when the bandit leaped on top of the carriage and stole the Prince’s jewels. As the Prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest.” _(Hook enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Really? I can’t hear the kid’s name yet, but I have to hear this story again?”  
**David:** “Well, my son should know where he comes from.”  
**Emma:** “Are you sure you want the first thing he knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I wasn’t armed!”  
**Ruby:** “Except with a rock.”  
**David:** “I still have the scar.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Which healed. _(To her son:)_ But that’s just how we met. It’s not how we fell in love.”  
**David:** “Yeah, that was a bit more complicated. _(He turns the page, revealing an illustration of himself fighting off Black Knights:)_ See? There were Black Knights, and I saved your mother’s life.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh. _(She turns to the next page, showing an illustration of herself at the Troll Bridge transforming the trolls into cockroaches:)_ And the attack on the Troll Bridge when I saved his.”  
**David:** _(Continues turning the pages to one illustrating Snow White jokingly trying on the green_ _peridot_ _ring:)_ “But it wasn’t until I saw my mother’s ring on her finger that I knew in my heart there was no other woman I would ever love.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I wish you’d have told me then. We would have saved so much time.”  
**David:** “Well, how could I? I had to get to my wedding.”  
**Hook:** “Sorry, did I miss something? You were previously betrothed, mate?”  
**Ruby:** “To Kathryn. _(She gestures across the diner to where Kathryn is chatting with Granny:)_ Though, she was Princess Abigail back then.”  
**Hook:** “King Midas’ daughter? The man who can turn anything into gold? Why would you leave that opportunity?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey!”  
**David:** “Well, what can I say, my heart was destined for another.”  
**Ruby:** “You just had to find her first. _(Laughs:)_ She ran away and was living on a farm.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, that sounded like such a peaceful life at the time. Leave everyone and everything behind.”

**Hook:** “Like mother, like daughter.”  
**Emma:** _(Chiding:)_ “Hook.”  
**Henry:** “What is he talking about?”   
_(Emma looks startled and confused on how to respond. Picking up on his daughter’s situation, David reaches for the storybook and turns a page.)_  
**David:** “Uh, should we read more stories?”   
_(Before he can resume, Regina enters with Robin close behind.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom are you thinking of leaving?”  
**Regina:** _(Stepping in:)_ “Actually, your mother and I have yet to decide on that.”  
**Emma:** _(Relieved, nods:)_ “Nothing’s been decided yet.”  
**Henry:** “Why would we go back to New York?”  
**Regina:** “We’re not. At least not right now.”  
**Henry:** “But why would we leave? This is our home.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, this isn’t the time or place.”  
**Hook:** “I think it is.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s not.”  
**Hook:** “I think everyone deserves to know that you plan to leave this town defenseless.”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about? Zelena’s power has been captured. She can’t harm anyone else.”   
**Emma:** “Besides, my magic is gone anyway.”  
**Hook:** “Yes, and did you tell them how _that_ happened?”  
**Emma:** “Hook…”  
**Hook:** “By kissing my cursed lips.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “It was nothing. _(At Regina’s look:)_ It was CPR! Gold had drowned him in a water trough.”  
**Hook:** “Then why not just tell her that? _(To Regina:)_ I’m sorry your Majesty, I think the Savior has more feelings for me than she’d care to admit.”  
_(Regina raises her hand as if to conjure a fireball but is stopped by Robin.)_  
**Emma:** _(Disgustedly, to Hook:)_ “You’re an ass.”   
_(She exits the diner.)_  
**Hook:** “I’ll talk to her.”  
**Regina:** “You stay away from her, pirate.”  
**David:** “It’s gonna be all right. She’s just stubborn like her mo– _(Stops himself, realizing what he is about to say:)_ Like all of our family.”

**Henry:** _(Notices something outside the window:)_ “Uh, Grandpa?”  
**David:** “Hmm?”  
**Henry:** “Look. _(He points outside the window to a strange stream of yellow light:)_ What is that?” _(Mr. Gold and Belle enter.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “ _That_ is a problem. That light is from Zelena’s time portal. It’s open.”  
_(As everyone is distracted by the light, Hook discreetly takes the storybook and exits the diner.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department.**  
_(Belle, David, Mr. Gold, Regina, and Robin enter the_ _Storybrooke_ _Sheriff’s Department to find_ _Zelena’s_ _cell empty.)_  
**David:** “Zelena—she’s gone.”  
**Regina:** “No. She was here when I left her.”  
**Belle:** “But if she escaped, that would explain the time portal.”  
**Regina:** “Impossible. Without her pendant, she’s powerless. How could she have escaped, let alone open a time portal without magic? _(She eyes Mr. Gold:)_ Unless you did something to her.”   
_(All eyes in the room turn to Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, but no. Even if I wanted to, Belle has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies.”  
**Belle:** “It’s true.”  
**David:** “Well, if she escaped, let’s find out how.”   
_(He begins to check the security cameras.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Quietly:)_ “Wonderful.”   
_(The footage appears on the monitor, showing_ _Zelena_ _sitting in her cell. On the other side of the room, Mr. Gold magically waves his hand, causing the screen to go to static.)_  
**Regina:** “What’s that? What just happened?”  
**David:** “Yeah, we could use an upgrade. Stupid Betamax. _(The footage returns to_ _Zelena_ _:)_ Here we go.”  
_(Everyone watches as the footage shows_ _Zelena_ _using magic to turn herself into a porcelain statue, which promptly breaks and turns into powder. Regina’s jaw drops.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, it seems her great escape was of a more permanent nature. I won’t ask for an apology.”  
**Regina:** “She must’ve had just enough residual magic to do herself in. _(In realization:)_ And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled.”  
**Robin:** “So how do we unfulfill it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Excellent question. But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip to the past could have catastrophic repercussions.”

**Storybrooke** **Heritage Park.**  
_(Emma sits by a pond as David attempts to call her. She ignores it. Hook arrives.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m surprised Regina didn’t incinerate you. She has a mean jealous streak.”  
**Hook:** _(Dismissively:)_ “I was safe. She knows the boy likes me.”  
**Emma:** “Not if you come between his parents he won’t.”  
**Hook:** “All’s fair in love and war. _(Glances back at_ _Zelena’s_ _portal, sits strategically to block Emma’s view:)_ You’re making a mistake.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t want to talk to you about this.”  
**Hook:** “Don’t listen to me, look at this. _(He takes the storybook from his satchel and hands it to Emma:)_ This might remind you of what you’re leaving behind—your family.”  
**Emma:** “Henry is my family and I am taking him where he is safe.”  
**Hook:** “No, Swan. The safety-first nonsense is just that. You defeated the bloody Wicked Witch. You defeated Pan. You broke the curse.”  
**Emma:** “What are you even talking about? Have you not been paying attention? _Gold_ defeated Pan. _Regina_ stopped Zelena and broke the curse.”   
**Hook:** ( _Contemptuously:)_ “Whomever did what is immaterial. The point is, you’re still running. What are you looking for?”  
**Emma:** _(Quietly:)_ “Home.”  
**Hook:** “And that’s in New York? That wasn’t real.”  
**Emma:** “The last year was.”  
**Hook:** “They were false memories. It was based on magical nonsense.”  
**Emma:** “The memories I had of never giving Henry up, of raising him all his life? Those were Regina’s, they were real to me. Now this is all done, we can make it real.”  
**Hook:** “Why can’t you do that here with your entire family?”  
**Emma:** _(Grabs the storybook from him:)_ “Because of this. I don’t see my family here. I see… fairy tales. I see stories of princes and princesses. It-It’s not me. I was never a part of any of this.”  
**Hook:** “Then what _are_ you a part of, Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Besides being with Henry, I don’t think I’ve ever been a part of anything.”  
**Hook:** “You could be.”  
**Emma:** “Look, when I was a kid, I ran away. It’s just what I did. But the first time I did it, I had the same exact thought. I wondered, ‘What if I’m making a mistake? What if I miss this place?’”  
**Hook:** “Did you?”  
**Emma:** “Not the first time. Not any time.”  
**Hook:** “So you just keep running.”  
**Emma:** “I learned something a long time ago, Hook. Home is the place when you leave, you just miss it. So, yeah, I’m gonna keep running until I feel that.”  
**Hook:** “So you’re just gonna leave your parents, then. Do you even care about them, or anyone in this town?”  
**Emma:** “Of course I care. I just have to do what’s right for me and Henry and Re- _(She stops herself when she sees_ _Zelena’s_ _time portal across town:)_ What the hell is that?”  
**Hook:** “I have no idea.”  
**Emma:** “I’m checking this out.”   
_(She stands up and begins to run off.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan, wait!”   
_(He picks up the storybook and gives chase after Emma.)_

 **Barn.**  
_(They run to the front of the barn, where the spell is coming from.)_    
**Hook:** “Whatever’s going on in there, it can’t be good.”  
**Emma:** “It’s Zelena’s time portal. David left a message. Somehow she died and triggered it.”   
_(She begins to open the door, but Hook grabs her arm and stops her.)_  
**Hook:** “Wait! Let’s get out of here.”  
**Emma:** “Not until we find a way to close it.”  
**Hook:** “You’ve got your magic back?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Hook:** “Well then, we’re not bloody well messing with any of this! Let’s go! _(Just as David attempts to call Emma back, the doors swing open and pulls Emma and Hook toward it. Hook manages to anchor his hook in the ground to keep himself from falling through as he holds on to Emma’s hand:)_ Hold on!”  
**Emma:** _(Screaming:)_ “I can’t!”   
_(Emma's grip slips and she falls through the portal.)_  
**Hook:** _(Sighs:)_ “One of these days, I’m gonna stop chasing this woman.”  
_(He goes through the portal just as it is about to close_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Emma and Hook land on the other side of the time portal.)_  
**Emma:** _(Groans:)_ “No. No.”  
**Hook:** “Appears we’re back in the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I got that.”  
**Hook:** “The only question is when? _(Emma gets up, noticing something:)_ Swan?”  
**Emma:** “I’ve got a pretty good idea.”  
_(Pinned to a tree is a poster reading ‘WANTED. Snow White. For crimes against the Queen. Murder. Treason. Treachery.’_ )  
**Hook:** “I suppose we’re lucky we wound up in this time. We could’ve appeared in the middle of the Ogre Wars or smack dab in the belly of a whale. _(Looking down he notices Emma reading the book:)_ Why are you reading that now?”  
**Emma:** “Cause when we were falling through, I was thinking about Henry and the story we were all reading at Granny’s.”  
**Hook:** “You think that time portals work like any other sort? They take you back to where you’re thinking of?”  
**Emma:** “Not where. When.”  
**Hook:** “Excellent deduction. Alas, it appears they share another quality. _(Picking up his bag:)_ They don’t stay open for the return trip.”  
**Emma:** “Nope. We’re trapped in the past. I should have left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena. This is exactly the kind of thing that does not happen in New York.”  
**Hook:** “On the bright side, real estate’s much more reasonable here.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t.”  
**Hook:** “I understand your frustration. But we’ve been in dire straits before. There’s no need to be antsy. We have our wits. We just have to focus on being constructive. _(Looking around:)_ So, any ideas how to go back?”  
**Emma:** “How would I know how to get back to the future? Who do I look like? Marty McFly?”  
**Hook:** “Marty Mc - who?”  
**Emma:** “The kid with the lightning and the DeLorean and they went back in time and then he -”  
**Hook:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Is he some sort of wizard?”  
**Emma:** “No, Marty McFly is not a wizard. He’s - Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need. We could find Rumplestiltskin.”  
_(In the distance,_ _hoofbeats_ _of approaching horses can be heard.)_  
**Hook:** “Black Knights.”   
_(Gently, he pushes Emma out of sight. They hide behind a tree.)_  
**Black Knights:** _(Riding past Hook and Emma:)_ “Hyah. Hyah. _(Pushing villagers around:)_ Get in line. Get in line.” _(The Evil Queen descends from her carriage.)_  
**The Evil Queen:** “Listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair your pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate until this point is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy.”  
**Emma:** “That’s Regina.”  
**Hook:** “Not Regina, love. The Evil Queen.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “You will help me.”  
**Emma:** _(Eyeing the Queen:)_ “That outfit definitely beats the sensible pantsuits.”  
**Geppetto** **:** “Please, Your Majesty. We’re a peaceful village. What do you want from us?”  
**Emma:** “That’s Marco.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Justice. If I find out, anyone in this village has helped the bandit Snow White they will suffer dearly. Here’s what helping Snow White looks like.” _(Gestures to her guards. One guard removes a sackcloth hood from a prisoner’s head.)_  
**Prisoner:** “Help me! She’s gonna kill me.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Who wants to be next?”  
**Prisoner:** “Please.”   
_(The Evil Queen laughs. Emma moves, about to interfere. Hook stops her.)_  
**Hook:** “Wait. What are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “I’m helping that woman. She’s just an innocent -”  
**Hook:** “No, Swan. When Belle figured out Zelena wanted to change the past she warned us it was dangerous. Messing with events could do untold damage to all of us.”  
**Emma:** “I’m supposed to let her rot or die?”  
**Hook:** “Whatever her fate we can’t interfere. Not if we want a chance at getting back to the world we know.”  
**Emma:** “We need to find Rumple. The sooner we get out of here, the better.”  
**Hook:** “Aye. Agreed. _(Emma is about to leave when Hook stops her once again:)_ There’s one thing we need to do first.”

**A Short Time Later.  
**_(Hook is waiting for Emma to get dressed.)_  
**Hook:** “Come on, Swan, let’s get a look. _(Emma steps out:)_ Oh, well, that’s much better.”  
**Emma:** “Is this really necessary?”  
**Hook:** “What would you have done if Regina had spotted you back there?”  
**Emma:** “My guess? Run.”  
**Hook:** “And even if we had, she’d seen you. She might remember you when you first arrive in Storybrooke.”  
**Emma:** “She’s gonna remember a glimpse of a face 30 years from now?”  
**Hook:** “The point is to minimize you making a lasting impression. Sadly, red leather jackets don’t come into vogue here. Ever.”  
**Emma:** _(Shifting uncomfortably:)_ “Fine. The only lasting impression I’m concerned about right now, is what this corset is making on my spleen.”  
**Hook:** “Your discomfort is a cross I’m willing to bear. Nothing compared to what might happen if we affect the timeline which means proceeding with all caution. _(He pulls Emma’s hood up:)_ You’re not from a world of magic. I am. Even the smallest of changes could have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did.”  
_(Emma nods and they begin their journey back… to the future.)  
_

**Elsewhere In The Forest.  
**_(Beside the road, Snow White tears a Wanted poster showing herself from a tree and begins to cut it with an axe. A carriage approaches. Charming and Princess Abigail ride inside the carriage.)  
_**Prince Charming:** “What do you think of the view, my dear?”  
**Abigail:** _(Bored:)_ “I’ve seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the Troll Road would have been quicker. _(The carriage rumbles over the bumpy road:)_ And far less bumpy. _(Prince Charming takes up his satchel:)_ Are you even listening to me?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Yes, of course I am.”

 **The Forest Path.**  
_(Hook and Emma walk together. Again, the sounds of an approaching carriage can be heard.)_  
**Hook:** _(Taking Emma by the arm:)_ “It could be the Queen again.”   
_(Emma and Hook hide beside the road. A white carriage passes them.)_  
**Knight 1:** _(Bringing the horses to a halt:)_ “Whoa. Whoa.”   
_(Inside the carriage, Abigail turns to see what has happened.)_  
**Abigail:** “Now what?”   
_(Prince Charming descends the carriage. He leaves his satchel behind.)_  
**Knight 2:** “Milord.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(To Abigail:)_ “Worry not. It’s but a fallen tree.”  
**Emma:** _(Watching:)_ “Is that-?”  
**Hook:** “Your father. We should go.”  
_(Looking up, Emma recognizes Snow White huddled up against a tree. Looking back and forth between Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma smiles. Crouching down again, Emma accidentally breaks a twig. Startled by the noise, Snow White loses her balance and falls down.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Examining the tree:)_ “Look at these markings. This tree didn’t fall. It’s been cut. It’s an ambush.” _(Draws his sword.)_  
**Knight 2:** “We need to get this log moved. Now.”  
_(Briefly, Snow White watches the knights and then decides to flee. Prince Charming returns to Abigail. He’s relieved to find his satchel right where he left it.)_  
**Abigail:** “You almost gave me a heart attack.”  
**Prince Charming:** “The tree was cut. It was planned. Someone wanted to rob us.”  
**Abigail:** “Who would dare attack a royal carriage?”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Briefly he looks around searching:)_ “I have no idea. _(Prince Charming seats himself again:)_ But, now you can relax. We scared off the bandit. We’ll never have to see them again.”   
_(He closes the door.)_

_(As Prince Charming’s carriage continues on its way, Hook and Emma step out on the road again.)_  
**Emma:** “You know that thing about small changes having consequences? _(Hook grunts affirmative. Quizzically, he turns around to face Emma:)_ What about big changes?”  
**Hook:** “Why? What did we do?”  
**Emma:** “That bandit was Snow White. This was the moment my parents first met.”  
**Hook:** “And because of us, now they didn’t.”

 **With Prince Charming.  
**_(In the distance looms King Midas’ castle.)_  
**Knight 1:** _(Bringing the horses a halt:)_ “Whoa.”  
**Abigail:** _(To Prince Charming:)_ “There it is. Our new home.”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s so… gold.”  
**Abigail:** “After a time you’ll stop noticing.”  
****

**A** **Harbor** **Tavern.**  
_(Snow White quietly talks to Blackbeard.)_  
**Blackbeard:** “Well?”  
**Snow White:** “I need to get far away from here. As soon as possible. And I need my destination secret.” _(Hands him a pouch.)_  
**Blackbeard:** _(Weighing the pouch in one hand:)_ “Then you’re talking to the right captain. However, turning a blind eye will cost double.”

 **The Enchanted Forest.  
**_(Hook and Emma stand on a hill overlooking a valley. In the distance ahead of them the Dark Castle looms.)  
_**Hook:** “Look ahead, Swan. The Dark One’s castle.”  
**Emma:** “A little more imposing than the pawnshop. So, what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves? ‘Hey. We’re from the future.’”  
**Hook:** “Might be best if I stay back. The Dark One and I have a rather complicated past. I’d wager he want to kill me on sight.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I’ll take that bet. _(Turning around startled, Emma and Hook face_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _. He giggles. Emma gasps:)_ I can’t tell you how long I’ve been looking forward to this. Oops. I suppose I just did.”  
_(Twisting his hand, he magically he strangles Hook_ _.)_

**Hook:** _(Strained voice:)_ “Swan.”  
**Emma:** “Stop!”   
_(Using his other hand,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _flings Emma aside.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t know who you are, dearie, but why don’t you run off and let me enjoy my killing in peace.”  
**Emma:** “He’s not gonna hurt you. You have to listen to me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And why would I listen to you?”  
**Emma:** “Because if you don’t you’ll never see your son again. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _lets go of Hook. Groaning, Hook falls to the ground. To Emma:)_ What do you know of my son?”  
**Emma:** “His name is Baelfire. You’re planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Who told you that? What are you? Some kind of witch?”  
_(Hook stands up.)_  
**Emma:** “No, I’m not a witch. I’m the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him. I’m the product of true love.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s speculation. Part of my plans. But I haven’t done it.”  
**Emma:** “You will and you will succeed.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “If that’s true, then that means-”  
**Hook:** “We’re from the future, mate.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But time travel hasn’t been done, mate.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well. Someone’s cracked that code. We need your help.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Help? _(Giggles:)_ You need my help? Then answer me one question: Do I find my son? _(Emma hesitates:)_ Answer me!”  
**Emma:** “Yes.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Softly:)_ “Bae. I find Bae. How? _(Reconsiders:)_ Don’t tell me. If I succeeded, I don’t want anything in my head that might throw it off.”  
**Emma:** “It might already kind of be thrown off.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’ve changed things. What have you done?”  
**Emma:** “We interrupted my parents meeting.”

**The Dark Castle.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, Emma and Hook enter.)_  
**Emma:** “Thank you, Mr. Gol-, _(Stops herself mid-sentence:)_ Rumplestiltskin, for believing us. I know that time travel is hard to swallow.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not as hard as the other mystery you’ve presented me. _(Pointing at Hook:)_ Why haven’t I killed him?”  
**Hook:** “If it makes you feel any better, it wasn’t for lack of effort. Let’s just say we bury the hatchet.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes, but why not in your skull?”   
_(Belle enters.)_  
**Belle:** “Oh, Rumplestiltskin. You’re back. Do you, uh, do you need anything?”  
**Emma:** _(Turns around:)_ “Belle.”  
**Belle:** “Sorry, do we know each other?”  
**Emma:** “Sorry, no. Mr. um- Rumple, the Dark One told me about you.”  
**Belle:** “Did he?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. _(Making a dismissive gesture:)_ Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later.” _(Turns away.)_  
**Belle:** “You could ask nicely.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I could also turn you into a toad.”  
_(Belle exits, rolling her eyes.)_  
**Emma:** _(Muttering quietly:)_ “It’s a miracle you two fell for each other.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughing:)_ “What? I mean, first you tell me I let the pirate live. Now you’re telling me I fall for the help.”  
**Hook:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Yes. She has a strange sense of humor. But let’s get back to her parents.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes. Who are they?”  
**Emma:** “Snow White and Prince Charming.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Prince Charming?”  
**Emma:** “His real name is Prince James.”

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Takes a seat at the long table:)_ “King George’s son, whose wedding I’ve just arranged?”  
**Emma:** “See, that’s what I’m trying to tell you. This marriage isn’t supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s quite a tale you’re spinning.”  
**Emma:** “Here, let me show you. It’s in the book. _(Emma shows Rumple Henry’s storybook. Turning the pages she notices they’re blank:)_ Wait. What?”  
**Hook:** “It’s all gone. Anything that was supposed to happen after they met has disappeared.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The ripple effect. Once you change something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain. The future, as you can see, is a blank page.”  
**Emma:** “We need to get Snow to steal that ring, so we can put their story back on track.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re in luck. There’s a ball tonight at King Midas’ castle. Prince James will be there and so will his ring.”  
**Emma:** “So, we just need to get Snow there.”  
**Hook:** “How? We don’t even know where she is.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Allow me.”   
_(He walks over to a crystal ball._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _waves his hand and the crystal ball shows Snow White sitting opposite Blackbeard.)_  
**Emma:** “There she is.”  
**Hook:** “She’s with Blackbeard. She’s trying to secure passage on his ship.”   
_(As Snow White considers his claims, Blackbeard exits.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And, it appears failing.”  
**Emma:** “She can’t escape the Queen without the money she’s supposed to get for the ring. _(To_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ Can you help us?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** : “Help you? I can work on getting your portal to the future open again. But getting your parents together? You made that mess, dearie. Only you know what you did. Now go, undo it.”  
**Hook:** “If she’s looking for passage out of town I might know a ship’s captain who might help us.”  
**Emma:** “Who?”  
**Hook:** _(Smiles:)_ “Me.” 

 **A** **Harbor** **Tavern.  
**_(Hook watches Past Hook and his crew play dice.)  
_**Hook:** _(Drawing Emma’s attention to his past self:)_ “There I am. Rather dashing, don’t you think?”  
**Emma:** “Is this even a good idea? What about preserving the future?”  
**Hook:** _(Watching:)_ “It’ll be fine. Given what I’m drinking, if I remember anything, I’ll simply blame the rum. Just make sure that I - _he_ \- remains occupied. That he doesn’t return to my ship. I’ll take care of the rest.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Okay.” _(Pulling back her hood; she unlaces her corset.)_

**Hook:** “Wait. What are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “Making sure he stays occupied. Shouldn’t be difficult. You and I both know I’m his type.” _(Standing up, Emma is about to approach Hook’s past self when Hook speaks up again.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan, that man sitting there, _(Pauses:)_ you don’t know him. Just be careful.”  
**Emma:** “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous. _(Hook exits. Emma approaches Past Hook:)_ What are you boys playing?”

 **The Jolly Roger.**  
_(William_ _Smee_ _chases rats. As he strikes out to kill one rat, Hook blocks his stroke.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Captain. I wasn’t expecting you back from the tavern so early. _(The rat runs off:)_ Vermin. I’ll get the bugger, sir.”   
_(Hook grabs_ _Smee’s_ _arm holding him back.)_  
**Hook:** “Let it be. _(_ _Smee_ _gives Hook an aghast look:)_ You’ll understand someday, Smee.”  
**Smee** **:** “Is that a new vest?”  
**Hook:** “Of course not.”  
**Smee** **:** “Are you feeling alright, sir? You seem different.”  
**Hook:** “Maybe, that’s because I’m used to my first mate asking me what his captain needs when he’s on deck.”  
**Smee** **:** _(Ready to obey:)_ “Of course. Sorry. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?”  
**Hook:** _(Waves_ _Smee_ _closer and points out Snow White to him:)_ “I need to speak to that woman. Bring her on board. Do it quietly.”   
_(Hook enters the captain’s cabin.)_

 **The** **Harbor** **Tavern.  
**_(Past Hook shares a drink with Emma.)  
_**Emma:** “I have a confession to make.”  
**Past Hook:** “Most women do.”  
**Emma:** “I want to know how you got the hook. You hear so many stories.”  
**Past Hook:** “Mhm. _(Leans a bit closer:)_ You know who I am and here you haven’t even told me your name.”  
**Emma:** “What fun would that be?”  
**Past Hook:** “Just two ships passing in the night, then?”  
**Emma:** “Passing closely, I hope.”  
**Past Hook:** “Speaking of ships: What do you say we leave this place and I’ll show you mine.” _(Standing up.)_  
**Emma:** _(Pulls him down:)_ “Wait. How about we have a few drinks first?”  
_(Emma hands him his cup.)_

**Aboard The Jolly Roger.  
**_(Snow White enters the captain’s cabin. Hook awaits her.)_  
**Snow White:** “Who are you?”  
**Hook:** “It doesn’t matter. I’m a captain and I can help you.”  
**Snow White:** _(Sits down:)_ “So, what do you want?”  
**Hook:** “It’s not what I want. It’s what I can offer. I hear that you seek passage out of the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Snow White:** “That’s true. But I haven’t enough money.”  
**Hook:** “I don’t give a damn about money. It’s treasure I want. I think you can get it for me, _(Hook shows Snow White a wanted poster illustrating herself:)_ Snow White. You are a thief, aren’t you?”

 **The** **Harbor** **Tavern.  
**_(Past Hook shares another drink with Emma.)  
_**Past Hook:** “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic.”  
**Emma:** “What’s wrong, captain? Can’t hold your rum?”  
**Past Hook:** “No, not only can I hold it… _(Picks up the bottle:)_ but I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail? Come back with me for a nightcap. _(Emma briefly hesitates:)_ Or shall I find someone else?”

 **Aboard The Jolly Roger. The Captain’s Cabin.  
Snow White:** “So, if I procure this item for you, you’ll grant me safe passage on your ship?”  
**Hook:** “To any realm you wish.”  
**Snow White:** “Then, tell me what I have to steal.”  
**Hook:** “A wedding ring.” **  
**

**Aboard The Jolly Roger.**  
_(Emma accompanies Hook’s past self. Emma tries to stall by pretending to stumble drunkenly against Past Hook.)_  
**Emma:**  “Oh! I think I should rest for a moment.”  
**Past Hook:** “Oh, no need. No need. I’ve carried rum barrels heavier than you.”  
_(Past Hook lifts Emma up and walks to the captain’s cabin. They laugh. Snow White walks past them.)_  
**Emma:** “Actually, I feel much better.”  
**Past Hook:** “Behold! The Rolly Joger!”  
**Smee** **:** “Captain. _(Emma hops out of Past Hook’s arms:)_ H… How did you _(Stops himself mid-sentence:)_ I thought you were still below deck. _(Bewildered:)_ And why does your vest keep changing?”  
**Emma:** _(To Past Hook:)_ “I seem to remember a nightcap was promised. Find one and I’ll be waiting.” _(Walks down the staircase to the captain’s cabin.)_  
**Smee** **:** _(To Past Hook:)_ “Captain, something’s not right here.”  
**Past Hook:** “You’re right. You’re still here. I think you know what _nightcap_ means. It means that we want our privacy.”  
**Smee** **:** “Of course.” _(Exits.)_  
**Past Hook:** _(Whispering:)_ “Oh, yes.” _(Climbs the staircase to the quarterdeck.)_  
**Emma:**   _(Enters the captain’s cabin below deck:)_ “What are you doing here?”  
**Hook:** “I could ask the same of you. I thought I told you to keep him occupied.”  
**Emma:** “I am.”  
**Hook:** “By taking him back to _my_ ship?”  
**Emma:** “ _His_ ship.”  
**Hook:** “You know what I mean.”  
**Emma:** “I stalled as long as I could. I thought you’d be gone by now. I’ll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here.”   
_(Door opens. Hook ducks into the shadows.)_  
**Emma:** _(Turns around and smiles:)_ “Hey.”  
**Past Hook:** “Where may you be going? I do hope you’re not having second thoughts.”  
**Emma:** “No. I just got tired of waiting.” 

_(They kiss. Hook sneaks past, keeping an eye on both of them.)_  
**Past Hook:** “Apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention.”  
_(Prepares to lay her down on the table when Hook grabs his past self by the shoulder. As Past Hook turns around, Hook quickly punches him in the face knocking him out.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Hook:)_ “Are you kidding me? How’s that not gonna have consequences?”  
**Hook:** “He was asking for it. And like I said, he’ll blame the rum. Let’s get out of here.” **  
**

**Midas’ Castle.**  
_(Using his telescope, Hook watches Snow White climbing the walls.)_  
**Hook:** “A predictable excess of pomp and grandeur. Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside.”  
**Emma:** “What about us? We’re supposed to just sit here and hope that she pulls it off? I don’t like leaving things to chance.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appearing right beside them:)_ “You know, I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do. _(Magically he produces a piece of paper:)_ See? An invitation to the ball.”  
**Emma:** “So, you’ll be inside to watch out for her?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. No. I’ll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home.”  
**Hook:** “Well, who’s the invitation for?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, isn’t it obvious? The two of you.”  
**Hook:** “So, when we’re done inside, you can open our portal?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “There’s a powerful wand which, uh, I came to possess. Anyway, legend says, it can recreate any magic that’s ever been wielded. Now, with a little work, I can use it to recreate whatever portal brought you here.”   
_(He hands Hook the invitation.)_  
**Emma:** “Please do it quickly. We’ll be in and out before you know it. I want to get the hell out of here.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ooh, confidence. I like it.”

_(Emma and Hook turn to leave for the castle.)_    
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Wait. Not like that. _(Giggling, he covers both Hook and Emma in red smoke. As the smoke dissolves, Emma wears a red ball grown and Hook wears a suit:)_ The savior can’t come this far and play not princess for a day.”  
**Emma:** _(Doubtful:)_ “But, I’m not supposed to stick out. What if someone remembers me in the future?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Because what you had before was such an intricate disguise? Now, speaking of which I’ve returned those stolen rags. Luckily, before they were missed. I mean, it’s a miracle the timeline hasn’t imploded already. Amateurs. Allow me. _(Magically, he produces a mirror so that Emma and Hook can take look at themselves. Both have indistinct features:)_ A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all. Now, run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they’re back on track, everything else will be, too.”

 **Midas’ Castle. The Atrium.  
**_(Hook and Emma are about to enter the ballroom. Hook hands their invitation to a valet.)  
_**Emma:** “Just when I thought the clothes here couldn’t get any worse.”  
**Hook:** “You might not be able to move, Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress.”  
_(King Midas approaches them.)_  
**King Midas:** “Greetings. I’m King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home?”  
**Hook:** “I’m _(Pauses:)_ Prince…”  
**Emma:** “Charles. Prince Charles. And I’m Princess _(Pauses:)_ Leia.”  
_(Hook bows. Emma curtsies.)_  
**King Midas:** _(Bows:)_ “I’m honored to have you both. _(To a valet standing beside him:)_ Announce Prince Charles and Princess Leia.”

 **The Ballroom.  
**_(As they walk, Emma quietly talks to Hook.)  
_**Emma:** “Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball - what’s the big deal about these things?”  
_(Emma watches the dancers in amazement.)_  
**Hook:** _(Leans closer, whispering:)_ “You were saying?”  
**Emma:** “What am I supposed to do?”  
**Hook:** _(Smiling, he takes her by the hand:)_ “Blend in.”  
**Emma:** _(Allows herself to be led by Hook:)_ “Wait. Are you saying you know how to do whatever _this_ is?”  
**Hook:** “It’s called a waltz. There’s only one rule: Pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.” _(They dance.)  
_

**Elsewhere.  
** _(Snow White climbs Midas’ Castle walls. Jumping down the parapet, she quickly sneaks to a door, opens it and enters the room.)  
_

**Midas’ Castle. The Ballroom.  
**_(Dancing, Hook gives Emma a smile.)  
_**Emma:** “Watch the mocking. I’m actually getting the hang of this.”  
**Hook:** “I’m not mocking you, Swan. I’m just thinking about what you said in Storybrooke, about not being a princess.”  
**Emma:** “Really? You get my first real dance at my first royal ball and all you can say is _I told you so_?”  
**Hook:** “I believe what I’m trying to say, Your Highness, _(He briefly bows:)_ is that you appear to be a natural.”  
**Emma:** _(Notices Prince Charming standing outside the dance floor:)_ “There’s Charming.”

_(Hook takes a quick look over his shoulder. Prince Charming talks to Abigail.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(To Abigail:)_ “Would you care to dance?”  
**Abigail:** “My feet are killing me. If only I’d thought to wear my comfortable shoes.“  
**Prince Charming:** _(With forced politeness:)_ “Would you like me to fetch them for you, my dear?”  
**Abigail:** “My hero.” _  
(Abigail walks away, rolling her eyes. Walking past Hook and Emma, Prince Charming exits the room.)  
_

**Elsewhere In The Palace.  
**_(Snow White looks for the wedding ring.)_ **  
Snow White:** “Where’s that ring?”  
_(Snow White drops an empty casket to the floor. She looks around and turns to search another cupboard for the ring.)_

 **The Atrium.  
**_(King Midas quietly talks to three pages. Magically, the doors fling open. The Evil Queen enters.)_  
**King Midas:** _(Turns around to face his new guest. Recognizing the Evil Queen, he stiffens. Recovering, King Midas bows deeply:)_ “What a pleasure, my Queen. I _(Pauses:)_ thank you for honoring my daughter with your presence.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “And thank you for your generous hospitality. I hope you don’t mind, I brought some friends.” _(Black Knights enter the room.)_  
**Emma:** _(Dancing, she watches the scene. Quietly to Hook:)_ “Regina is here.”  
**Hook** **:** “Well, that definitely was not in the plan. _(Calm:)_ Breathe, Swan. She’s a guest. The king’s head would vanish to another realm, if he didn’t invite her.”  
**Emma:** “No, I mean, she’s here. _(Smiles:)_ Look at her, she’s…”  
**Hook:** “Intimidating, fearsome, villainous?”  
**Emma:** “Stunning. _(As Regina’s guards surround the entrance, Emma looks around the room:)_ Where’s Charming?”

 **Midas’ Castle. Elsewhere.  
**_(Snow White searches the cupboard for the ring. Finally she’s able to find Prince Charming’s satchel.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Taking the ring out of the satchel:)_ “My ticket to freedom.”

_(Door opens. Prince Charming enters.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Who are you? _(Snow White heads to the window:)_ Stop! Thief! _(He launches himself on Snow White knocking her over. Surprised:)_ You’re a girl.”  
**Snow White:** “Woman.”  
_(She grabs the casket and hits him. Prince Charming groans.)_  
**Abigail:** _(Enters:)_ “James, what is taking you so - _(Abigail notices Snow White climbing out of the window. Snow White gives Abigail a smile:)_ You’re… You’re Snow White. _(Calling for guards:)_ Snow White! Snow White!”

 **The Atrium.  
**_(A knight approaches King Midas.)  
_**Golden Knight:** “Milord, Snow White was spotted in the castle.”  
**King Midas:** “The bandit Snow White? Here? Get her!”  
_(Watching, Emma and Hook decide to leave the ballroom.)  
_

**Parapet.  
**_(Snow White climbs over the castle’s parapet. Hook and Emma arrive just in time to watch her vanishing into darkness.)  
_**Emma:** “She did it. She must have stolen the ring.”

 **Midas’ Castle. Interior.  
**_(Groaning, Prince Charming gets to his feet and walks up to the window. Outside, Snow White mounts a horse.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Spurs the horse on:)_ “Hyah. Hyah.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Shouting:)_ “You can’t hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!“  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, to Hook:)_ “Mission accomplished. Now all we have to do-”  
_(A Black Knight, armed with a bow steps out on the parapet and pushes Emma roughly out of the way. The archer takes aim. Hook catches Emma.)_  
**Black Knight:** “You’ll find her sooner than you think, milord.”  
_(Emma launches herself on him as the archer releases the arrow. The knight loses his balance. As Snow White gallops off, the arrow hits a tree trunk behind her. Getting back to her feet, Emma notices Charming’s wedding ring lying on the ground. She picks it up.)  
_**Emma:** “The ring.”  
**Hook:** “You’ve got to get it to Snow. Go! I’ve got this.”  
_(Emma hurriedly exits. Hook draws his_ _sabre_ _and charges the Black Knights confronting him. One of them avoids Hook’s blow and heads for the door. Hook fights two knights charging him from the front side. Booting him, Hook thrusts one knight into his comrade. Both knights lose their balance. Hook elbows a third knight who charges him from behind.)_

**Ballroom.** ** _  
_**_(Chasing after Emma, the escaped Black Knight enters the ballroom.)_  
**Black Knight:** _(Pointing at Emma:)_ “There she is. She helped the bandit escape.” _(Two Black Knights block Emma’s way. The Evil Queen approaches her.)_  
**The Evil Queen:** “Going somewhere?”  
**Emma:** “Regina. I-”  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Interrupting:)_ “That’s a bit informal, wouldn’t you say? Show some respect. It’s _Your Majesty_.”  
_(Two Black Knights seize Emma by the arms. Emma struggles to break free.)  
_**Emma:** “Wait! I know how you can find your happiness.” _  
_**The Evil Queen:** “Excuse me?”  
**Emma:** “I know how you can get everything you’ve always wanted.” _  
_**The Evil Queen:** _(Scoffs, curious:)_ “And what are you, an oracle? A fairy? _(Dismissive:)_ I’ve already listened to enough fairies and their lies.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not either of those things but I know you find love and, perhaps, even your happy ending. I’ve seen it. All you have to do is let me go.”  
_(Running, Hook enters the ballroom. Many people block his view. Bending his head, Hook is able to get a glimpse of Emma and quickly withdraws again.)_  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Considers the woman in front of her for a long moment:)_ “You’re not going anywhere. Snow White may have left the party early, but, I suspect, your night has just begun. _(To guards:)_ Take her away.”  
**Black Knight:** “Come on.”  
_(The Black Knights walk Emma out. Hook bends his head once again in order to watch. Briefly, Emma opens her palm showing Hook Charming’s ring. As the Evil Queen passes, King Midas bows. Emma slips the ring in her pocket. Hook watches them exit.)_

**Evil Queen’s Palace. The Dungeon.**  
_(A guard pushes Emma roughly into a cell and locks the door behind her. An imprisoned woman speaks to Emma.)_  
**Woman:** “Are you alright?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I think so. Thanks. I’m Leia.”  
**Woman:** “I wish I could say it was nice to meet you.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but under the circumstances, I get it. What’s your name?”  
**Woman:** “I dare not speak it here. The Queen doesn’t know who I am. My silence is the only thing keeping my family safe.”  
**Emma:** “She’s pretty ruthless, huh? Here. _(Through the bars, Emma hands the prisoner a roll:)_ Are you hungry? I swiped it off a food tray on my way down.”  
_(The prisoner stands up and takes the roll. The woman notices Emma’s surprised look.)_  
**Woman:** “What? What is it?”  
**Emma:** “I saw you in the village. With the Queen. I wanted to help but-”  
**Woman:** “It’s alright. If you had tried to free me you would have just ended up in here a day sooner.”  
**Emma:** “What did she put you in here for?”  
**Woman:** “I knew where Snow White was hiding. But I refused to tell the Queen.”  
**Emma:** “You gave up your freedom to ensure Snow White’s?”  
**Woman:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes. I believe her to be innocent.”  
**Emma:** “How long are you in for?”  
**Woman:** “Same as you. Just one more night.”  
**Emma:** “Really? One night? Why? Is Regina going soft?”  
**Woman:** “No. One night, because tomorrow everyone here is to be executed.”

 **Forest. The Next Day.**  
_(Snow White walks a short distance before she’s caught in a net. Laughing, Prince Charming reveals himself to her.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “I told you I’d find you. No matter what you do I will always find you.”  
**Snow White:** “Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s the only way to catch thieving scum.”  
**Snow White:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Aren’t you a real Prince Charming?”  
**Prince Charming:** “I have a name, you know.”  
**Snow White:** “Don’t care. Charming suits you. Now cut me down, Charming.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Why would I do that? _(Showing her a wanted poster:)_ Snow White. Relax. I’m not gonna turn you in. All I want is the ring you stole.”  
**Snow White:** “Not the jewelry type.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Indeed. I noticed.”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t have your ring.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Then, why don’t I believe you?”   
_(Hook emerges from the woods.)_  
**Hook:** “You should. She’s telling the truth, mate. _(Bows:)_ Prince Charles. Lovely ball the other night. The mutton was a tad overcooked, but that happens. Snow White doesn’t have your ring. But I can tell you who does. My princess. And I need your help to get her back.”  
**Prince Charming:** “She has my ring? That’s two women who robbed me. Where is she?”  
**Hook:** “Well, that’s the problem. The Queen’s castle.”  
**Snow White:** “Actually, that’s not a problem at all. I know it well. It used to be mine. I can get us in there, but not from up here. So, you let me down, _(To Hook:)_ you get your princess, _(To Charming:)_ you get your ring and I never have to see your charming face again.” _(Prince Charming cuts her down_ _.)_

**Evil Queen’s Palace. The Dungeon.**  
_(Emma and her cellmate are talking when The Evil Queen enters the dungeons. The woman scrambles to her feet, terrified, as the Queen approaches.)_  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Waving her hand, magically knocking the woman unconscious, to Emma:)_ “If we’re to discuss my future, I prefer privacy.”  
**Emma:** _(Approaching the bars:)_ “So, you believe me?”  
**The Evil Queen:** “I’ll admit you piqued my interest, Leia, if that is your real name. Tell me what you know about my happy ending.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t. _(Echoing Rumple’s thoughts:)_ If you know too much, it may change your fate.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Why don’t you just let me worry about my fate, hm?”  
**Emma:** “Because it affects mine too.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Your future ends with a trip to the guillotine unless you start talking, princess.”  
**Emma:** “Believe me, if there was a way to spare you years of loneliness and rage then I would do it. But unfortunately, for both of us, that’s just the way it has to be.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “I will do whatever it takes to have my vengeance.”  
**Emma:** “Ain’t that the truth.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Insolent girl. Tell me what I wish to know. How long until I have my revenge?!”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “You don’t. _(Regina glares at her:)_ I mean, you do, for a long time, you have your revenge. But that’s not your happy ending. Look, your destiny involves a land without magic and Rumplestiltskin and that’s all I’m gonna say.”  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Moves closer to the bars:)_ “Do I defeat Snow White?”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitates:)_ “She is the key to you finding your happiness. Now, you have to let me go or none of what I’ve told you will ever happen.”  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Considers:)_ “A land without magic? _(Emma nods:)_ Well we’ll just see about that.”  
_(The Queen turns and leaves the dungeons.)_

 **Forest.**  
_(Prince Charming, Snow White and Hook are on their way to the Dark Palace. Snow White sits uncomfortably in the cart.)_  
**Hook:** “Apologies, lass.”   
_(Prince Charming chuckles.)_  
**Snow White:** “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, Charming?”  
**Prince Charming:** “It’s not my fault your face is plastered on every tree in the forest. What’s that around your neck? I thought you were not the jewelry type?”  
**Snow White:** “Don’t worry about it. _(Prince Charming grabs her necklace:)_ No! Careful. That’s a weapon.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Dust?”  
**Snow White:** “Fairy dust. From a dark fairy. It transforms the most fearsome adversaries into a form that’s easily squashed. I’m saving it for a special someone.”  
**Prince Charming:** “The Queen?”  
**Snow White:** “Those charges on her posters are lies. Didn’t stop her from trying to kill me. That’s why I’m trying to get out of this kingdom. That’s why I tried to steal from you. To secure passage on a pirate ship.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What did you do to incur the Queens wrath?”  
**Snow White:** “She blames me for ruining her life.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Did you?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes.”  
**Hook:** “We’re here.”  
**Snow White:** “We’re gonna need help to get past her guards. Wait here. We go at night. I’ll be back with help.” _(Snow White leaves_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Harbour.**  
_(After a hard night’s drinking and with a thoroughly sore head, Past Hook emerges from his cabin.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Morning, Captain!”  
**Past Hook:** _(Wincing:)_ “Speak softly, Mr. Smee or I shall throw you overboard.”  
**Smee** **:** _(Softer:)_ “Aye, Captain. So, what’s in store for us today?”  
**Past Hook:** _(As the other crew mates stir from their slumber:)_ “I need the Jolly Roger in ship shape before we set sail. You have one hour.”  
**Smee** **:** “Aye, Captain, but where are we headed?”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Perhaps I can suggest a destination?”  
_(Past Hook and the crew turn and watch as the Queen approaches.)_  
**Past Hook:** “Your Majesty. _(Bows:)_ To what do we owe this particular honour?”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Well, I’m certainly not commissioning you and your crew for a day cruise, Captain…?”  
**Past Hook:** “Killian Jones. Though most people now know me simply as…” _(Holds up his arm.)_  
**The Evil Queen:** “Hook. _(Smiles:)_ I see. Well, Captain, I’m in need of a man of your particular experience. Rumour has it the Jolly Roger has been known to jump realms.”  
**Past Hook:** “That it has, Milady.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Have you ever been to a land without magic?”  
**Past Hook:** _(Thinks:)_ “Without magic? I can’t say I have. _(Remembers:)_ I do know that the Dark One was looking for such a place.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Apparently he still is. Although why he’d want to go to a land where he’d be powerless is beyond me.”  
**Past Hook:** “Your Majesty, you must know that if you’re looking to aid the Dark One, then I’m not the man with which you should be seeking counsel.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “One step at a time, Captain. All I’m interested in right now is whether or not it’s possible to reach such a realm.”  
**Past Hook:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “The Jolly Roger can take you to any place you wish to go. But not without a magic bean or some very powerful dark magic.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Dark magic you say?”  
**Past Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “Perhaps if her majesty were to-”  
**The Evil Queen:** “No. _(Sighs:)_ Though my powers are vast, I have never yet been able to open a portal to another land. Besides, Rumplestiltskin was my mentor, if he was unable to do so…”  
**Past Hook:** “I see your point.”  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Thinks:)_ “There may be another who could, however. She was also my mentor, for a time.”  
**Past Hook:** “She? You believe there to be a sorceress powerful enough to rival, even perhaps defeat the Dark One?”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Anything is possible. _(Smiles at him:)_ So, Captain, are you willing to go on this quest for me? To see if she has the key to this new land?”  
**Past Hook:** “If she’s as powerful as you say and she leads Rumplestiltskin to a place without his powers, I can finally have my revenge. Of course I’m in.”  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Conjures a map from thin air:)_ “The directions to her Fortress. Good luck, Captain.”  
_(The Queen uses her magic to disappear as Past Hook hands the map to Mr._ _Smee_ _.)_

 **Forest. Nightfall.**  
_(Prince Charming and Hook wait for Snow’s return.)_  
**Hook:** “You exited for your nuptials?”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Flatly:)_ “I’m marrying Midas’ daughter. What’s not to be excited about?”  
**Hook:** “I don’t mean to pry, mate, but you don’t exactly look like a man who’s doing this by choice.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Mm. I always thought I’d marry for love. _(Slightly shakes his head:)_ And here I am about to enter into what amounts to a business transaction. A merger of two kingdoms. _(Sighs:)_ I don’t know, this whole ordeal makes me wonder if there’s even such a thing as true love.”  
**Hook:** “I once felt as you did, mate. All it took was meeting the right person and everything changed.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Princess Leia? The one we’re rescuing?”  
**Hook:** “Aye. I’d to go to the end of the world for her. Or time.”  
**Prince Charming:** “And she for you, I take it?”  
**Hook:** _(Chuckles and shakes his head:)_ “I don’t know.”  
**Prince Charming:** “What’s the problem?”  
**Hook:** “There are many complications.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Family? Because my father is making things quite difficult for me.”  
**Hook:** “Aye. There’s that. And there’s the Queen to contend with.”  
_(Rustling.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Standing up, he draws his sword:)_ “What the hell was that?”  
**Hook:** _(Unsheathes his_ _sabre_ _:)_ “I think we’re about to find out.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Hey! Who the hell are you?”  
**Red:** _(Stepping into view:)_ “Name’s Red. I’m a friend of Snow’s. She sent me to help you get into the Queen’s castle.”  
**Hook:** “How?”  
**Red:** “You’ll see.”

**Dark Palace. The Dungeons.**  
_(Having regained consciousness, Emma’s cellmate watches her looking at Prince Charming’s ring.)_  
**Woman:** “What’s that?”  
**Emma:** “It’s my parents’. I guess you could call it their wedding ring.”  
**Woman:** “And they entrusted you with it?”  
**Emma:** “Sort of. I need to get it back to them.”  
**Woman:** “Being away from family is a terrible, terrible thing.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, it is.”  
**Woman:** “The longer I’m separated from them. The pain doesn’t dull. It worsens. Maybe, cause I know I’ll never see them again.”  
**Emma:** “If my mom was here she would tell me to have hope. Maybe you should too. Who knows, maybe you will end up with them again.”  
**Woman:** “I don’t think so. I’m fairly certain they already think that I’m dead. And soon that’ll be true.”   
_(Emma notices a spoon lying on the ground in her cell.)_  
**Emma:** “Maybe not. Give me your spoon.”   
_(Emma entwines a wire around both spoons shaping it into a tool.)_  
**Woman:** “What are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “It’s all about the tumblers.”   
_(Using the wire, Emma opens her cell door.)_  
**Woman:** “You did it. _(Emma leaves her cell and hesitates for a moment:)_ What are you waiting for? Go! Get out of here! Go!”

 **Dark Palace. Near The Dungeons.  
**_(A guard is standing watch. Growling, a wolf approaches him. Drawing his sword to fight the wolf, the guard is unaware that Prince Charming strikes a blow at his feet. The guard loses his balance and is knocked unconscious. Carefully, Hook advances, holding Red’s cloak in one hand.)  
_**Hook:** “I’m glad the wolf is on our side.” _  
(Hook throws the cloak on Red.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “She’s a fearsome one. _(Sheaths his sword:)_ Better hurry. When he awakes, they’ll be onto us.”  
**Red:** “Wait. Someone’s coming.”  
**Hook:** _(Drawing his sword:)_ “Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Hook.”  
**Hook:** “What the hell are you doing? You’re depriving me of a dashing rescue.”  
**Emma:** “Sorry. The only one who saves me is me. Speaking of which… _(Slipping the ring off her finger:)_ I’m not gonna be around much longer unless we find where this belongs.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I think that belongs to me.”  
**Emma:** “You guys have a way out of here?”  
**Red:** “Follow me. Snow told me where to meet her.”  
**Woman:** _(Walks past Emma:)_ “Thank you, Leia.”  
**Hook:** _(Falling behind in order to speak with Emma:)_ “Swan, you didn’t.”  
**Emma:** “She was to be executed in the morning. I couldn’t just leave her there to die.”  
**Hook:** “Actually, if she was to die, she pretty much has to.”  
**Prince Charming:** “I hate to break up a reunion but we have to keep moving. We have to find Snow White.”

**Dark Palace. Regina’s Private Chambers.**  
_(Snow White sneaks in, ready to throw the dark fairy dust. The Evil Queen takes a closer look at an apple. Looking into her mirror, the Evil Queen notices the movement and recognizes Snow White.)_  
**The Evil Queen:** “I didn’t think you were dumb enough to sneak back into your own home. _(Standing up:)_ But, then again, I suppose, you were dumb enough to lose it.”  
**Snow White:** “Don’t come any closer.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “You think I’m scared of fairy dust?”  
**Snow White:** “This is dark fairy dust.”  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Hesitates:)_ “How did you get that?”  
**Snow White:** “Doesn’t matter. What matters is, I intend to use it on you.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “Do you really think turning me into a bug will stop me?”  
**Snow White:** “No, but stepping on you will.”  
**The Evil Queen:** “You plan to kill me? I don’t think you have that in you, Snow White. ( _Snow White throws the dust. Raising a hand, the Evil Queen causes the dust to fall harmlessly to the ground:)_ Dark magic is my strong suit. Not yours. Guards! It’s about time you suffer as I did.”  
**Snow White:** “It was a mistake, Regina. I didn’t know telling your mother about Daniel would mean she would stop your marriage. I was a child!”  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Angry:)_ “A child who didn’t learn the most basic lesson. All actions have consequences.”  
**Snow White:** “You can kill me, Regina, but this kingdom will never be yours.”  
_(Before the guards can grab her, Snow throws the rest of the dark fairy dust over herself and seemingly vanishes.)_  
**The Evil Queen:** _(Hesitates, hears Emma’s voice in her head:)_ _‘She is the key to you finding your happiness.’ (To the guards:)_ “You fools! She escaped right under your noses!”   
_(Spotting the little red insect flying away, Regina turns and walks away, leaving the guards utterly confused_ _.)_

**Another Forest.**  
_(Holding a lantern, Past Hook walks through the woods, followed by_ _Smee_ _.)_  
**Smee** **:** “Uh, we’re getting closer, Captain. _(Turns the map in his hands:)_ At least, I think we are. I never was very much good navigating on land.”  
**Past Hook:** “Navigation skills are no longer required, Mr. Smee. Look up. _(Both men stare up at the foot of the staircase that leads to the Forbidden Fortress.)_ Wish me luck, Mr. Smee.”  
_(The pirate begins the long journey, alone.)  
_

**Forbidden Fortress.**  
_(Past Hook enters a large, dark room. The only light coming from the substantial fireplace. Spotting someone sitting beside it, the pirate clears his throat and makes his way toward them.)_  
**Past Hook:** “Apologies for the intrusion, but your door was open.”  
**Maleficent:** “That’s because I didn’t think anyone would be stupid enough to enter my domain.”  
**Past Hook:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Captain Killian Jones, at your service.”  
**Maleficent:** “Captain? _(Leans forward in her chair, revealing her face for the first time:)_ My, aren’t we handsome?”  
**Past Hook:** _(Bows slightly:)_ “My lady.”  
**Maleficent:** “What do you want? Who sent you?”  
**Past Hook:** “I… I’m sorry I’m a bit out of sorts. When the Evil Queen mentioned a powerful sorceress I just expected to find a horrible witch. And instead I find a beautiful woman before me.” _(Gives a roguish smile.)_  
**Maleficent:** “Beautiful? Bold and brave I see. My name is Maleficent, what is it that you seek from me?”  
**Past Hook:** “I’m here on a mission of revenge. Something I hear you know a lot about. The queen sent me to see if your magic could help open a portal to a land without magic so that I may vanquish a foul demon that has wronged me. Although, having met you, perhaps business can wait awhile.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Mutters to herself, shaking her head:)_ “Regina, Regina, Regina.”  
**Past Hook:** “What was that?”  
**Maleficent:** “I’m afraid I do not have the powers you seek.”  
**Past Hook:** “Ah.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Rising to her feet:)_ “However, the queen was right about one thing: I do know a lot about revenge. I can give you a potion that will make you able to know your demon’s weakness and use it against them.”  
**Past Hook:** “All due respect, Milady, I have known the Dark One far longer than I care to admit. In this land he has no weaknesses.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Stepping closer:)_ “Everyone has a vulnerable spot. It’s just about knowing where to look.”  
**Past Hook:** “Indeed. _(Slightly intimidated by the woman before him:)_ And what would you require in return for this potion?”  
**Maleficent:** “Look around you. It gets so lonesome here in my fortress.”  
**Past Hook:** “I can imagine.”  
**Maleficent:** “In return for my potion, all I would require from you is a little… company.”  
**Past Hook:** _(As Maleficent runs her hand under his shirt:)_ “Oh I assure you, I am wonderful company.”  
**Maleficent:** “Do we have a deal?”  
**Past Hook:** _(Smiles:)_ “How could I possibly refuse such a charming offer.”  
_(Maleficent smiles, emits a low growl and then pounces_ _.)_

**In The Woods.**  
_(Red, Hook, Prince Charming, Emma and her cellmate await Snow White at the agreed meeting point.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “I don’t understand, she said to meet her here.”  
**Hook:** _(Tries to shoo off a ladybug:)_ “Cursed vermin. We should head back to the Queen’s castle. Take a look around. _(Again he tries to shoo of the lady bug:)_ Perhaps she was caught by Regina. _(The lady bug lands on Emma’s arm:)_ Stay still, love.” _(Hook wants to crush the bug, when Prince Charming stops him.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Wait! Don’t harm that thing. When we were coming to rescue you, Snow told me what her dust would do to the Queen. She said it would turn her into a form that could easily be squashed. _(Gently he picks the lady bug from Emma’s shoulder:)_ A bug.”  
**Emma:** _(Doubtful:)_ “You think Snow turned herself into that?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, if she did, she could have escaped the castle virtually undetected and flown away. _(Takes a closer look at the bug:)_ Yeah, that’s her. Just need to find a way to bring her back.” _(The bug buzzes.)_  
**Emma:** _(Leans closer:)_ “She’s saying something.”  
**Hook:** “Wonderful. Anyone fluent in bug?”   
_(The Blue Fairy emerges from the woods.)_  
**Blue Fairy:** “She’s calling for me.”  
**Emma:** “Blue.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “That’s right. And you are?”  
**Emma:** “Leia.”  
**Blue:** “No, that’s not it. But your secrets can be yours. I sense it’s better that way.”  
**Red:** “Can you bring Snow back?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Dark magic did this to her. _(Nods:)_ Light magic can undo it.”  
_(Using her wand, she transforms the bug into Snow White. Prince Charming laughs.)_  
**Emma:** _(Hugs Snow White in relief:)_ “You’re all right!”  
**Snow White:** _(Tenses:)_ “Oh. It appears so. Thank you.”  
**Red:** “Snow?”  
**Snow White:** _(Hugs Red:)_ “Red. I’m so glad to see you.”   
_(With a pained expression, Emma watches Prince Charming, Red and Snow.)_  
**Hook:** _(Steps closer:)_ “Looks like we’re back on track, love.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah.”

**The Enchanted Forest. The Next Day.** _  
(Snow White hugs Red and then approaches Prince Charming.)_  
**Snow White:** “I suppose I should thank you. You saved me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, it seemed like the honorable thing to do.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m going to the stream to get some water. I can fill your canteen, if you’d like.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(He hands her his bottle:)_ “Thanks.”  
**Emma** _(Overhearing the conversation_ :) “They’re warming up to each other. This is good. This’ll work.”  
**Hook:** “That may be, Swan. But we have another problem.”  
_(Hook nods towards Emma’s former cellmate who sits in the distance.)_  
**Emma:** “I had to save her.”  
**Hook:** “Sure, you did the noble thing, but she’s supposed to be dead. Her presence in the Enchanted Forest could have unforeseen consequences.”  
**Emma:** “She’s just a sweet, innocent woman.”  
**Hook:** “What if she had a child who grows into a mass murderer? Or she gets tipsy some night and rides her horse into one of the dwarves and there are only six of them? Who knows? We’re best not finding out. She doesn’t belong here.”  
**Emma:** “I know exactly what we can do. Take her with us.”

 **A Short Time Later.  
Woman:** “The future?”  
**Emma:** “You can’t stay here. You were supposed to die hours ago.”  
**Woman:** “I don’t understand. I just wanna get back to my family.”  
**Hook:** “They need to believe you’re dead. Because that’s what they’ve always thought.”  
**Emma:** “Trust us.”  
**Woman:** “All due respect, I don’t trust you. Or believe you. So, unless you’re kidnapping me, I’m going to go find my family.”  
_(Emma walks around her, knocking her unconscious with a branch. Hook catches the body.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, then, I guess we’re kidnapping you.”  
**Hook:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan.”  
**Prince Charming:** ( _Noticing the body lying on the ground:)_ “What happened to her?”  
**Emma:** “She’s, uh, resting. What’s up?”  
**Prince Charming:** “Has either one of you seen Snow? She went to the stream but she hasn’t- _(He quickly searches his pocket:)_ The ring. She took it.”  
**Emma:** “Really? Do you know where she might be headed?”  
**Prince Charming:** “She was seeking passage on a pirate ship. There’s only one way to get to the harbor from here. The Troll Bridge.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, no.” _(Emma heads after Prince Charming.)_  
**Hook:** _(Stops her:)_ “Swan, wait. The bridge. Isn’t that where you want them to be? Isn’t that where Snow saved your father from the trolls?”  
**Emma:** “Yes, but the only reason she was able to do that was because she had a weapon. The dust.”  
**Hook:** “Which she’s already used on herself. Bloody hell.”  
**Emma:** “Come on. They’re gonna need help.”

 **The Troll Bridge.**  
_(One troll has captured Snow White and threatens her with a knife. Prince Charming fights a second troll. The troll manages to strike a blow against Charming’s hand. His sword falls to the ground.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “Alright. Alright.”   
_(The troll picks up his satchel. Searching, he finds the Wanted poster. He shows it around, laughing.)_  
**Troll 1:** “Snow White. _(To Troll 3:)_ Tell the Queen we have her.”

 **Elsewhere.  
** _(Running, Hook and Emma head to the Troll Bridge.)  
_

**The Troll Bridge.  
**_(The troll pushes his captive over to the other troll and prepares to leave. Catching Snow White, the second troll is unaware that Prince Charming picks up his sword again. Prince Charming fights the trolls.)  
_**Prince Charming:** _(To Snow White:)_ “Go! I’m right behind you.”

_(Snow White heads away from the Troll Bridge.)_

**Snow White:** “Follow me. They don’t know the forest like I do.”   
_(She stops. Turning around, Snow White notices that Prince Charming is in trouble. She reaches into her pouch for some fairy dust but it’s empty. The trolls prepare to behead Prince Charming.)_  
**Troll 1:** “Royal blood is the sweetest of all.”  
**Snow White:** “Stop! Drop the sword or I will turn you all into bugs. _(Holding out her hand:)_ Dark fairy dust. So, you let him go, or I will be peeling you all off the bottom of my boots.” _(She reaches back intending to throw.)_  
**Troll 2:** _(Drops his sword:)_ “We don’t want any trouble.”  
**Snow White:** “Good. And while you’re at it, give me reason to forget this ever happened.” _(One troll lays out her silver on the bridge’s railing. The trolls exit.)_  
**Prince Charming:** “You saved me.”  
**Snow White:** “It was the honorable thing to do.”  
**Prince Charming:** “But how? You used the dust on yourself.”  
**Snow White:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Sand. Trolls aren’t exactly known for their cleverness. _(Prince Charming chuckles:)_ Come on. We should go. In case they come back.” _(Snow takes her silver_ _.)_

**Hook:** _(Watches Snow and Charming leave the bridge. To Emma:)_ “Wait.”  
**Prince Charming:** “So, you probably want this.” _(Hands her the pouch.)_  
**Snow White:** “Right, the gold.”  
**Hook:** “It appears your parents didn’t need our help after all.”  
**Snow White:** “And, um, you can’t get married without this.”   
_(Hands Prince Charming his satchel.)_  
**Prince Charming:** _(Takes his mother’s ring out of the satchel:)_ “I know, not your style, right?”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, there’s only one way to find out. _(Takes the ring from him slips it on, and then takes a closer look at it:)_ Yeah, not me at all. I’m sure your fiancée will love it.” _(Watching her parents, Emma, smiling, silently cries.)_  
**Hook:** “It’s okay, Swan. Not everyone gets the chance to watch their parents fall in love.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Well, wherever you are going, be careful. If you need anything-”  
**Snow White:** “You’ll find me.”  
**Prince Charming:** “Always.” _(He hands Snow her bundle.)_  
**Snow White:** “I almost believe that.”   
_(Snow White and Prince Charming walk away, heading in opposite directions.)_  
**Hook:** “They’re heading away from each other.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s okay. That’s how it happened the first time. It took my parents a while to accept their feelings.”  
**Hook:** “Must run in the family.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes good naturedly:)_ “Will you stop? _(Emma takes Henry’s storybook out of Hook’s bag and opens it. One by one writing and pictures telling the story appear again:)_ Look. We did it.”

 **The Dark Palace.  
**_(The Evil Queen’s private chambers. At the Evil Queen’s feet, three cockroaches run back and forth.)  
_**The Evil Queen:** _(To a frightened guard:)_ “Do you know what this is? _(Pointing at the cockroaches:)_ This is what happens to people - or in this case trolls - who fail me. _(The Evil Queen steps on one cockroach crushing it:)_ Find Snow White. I shall destroy her happiness. If it is the last thing I do.”  
_(The guard nods and takes off in a hurry as the Queen smiles knowingly to herself.)  
_

**The Dark Castle.**  
_(Emma and Hook, carrying Emma’s cellmate, enter.)_  
**Emma:** “We did it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Prepares a potion:)_ “Your parents are together?”  
**Emma:** “They’re right back on track. We’re ready to go.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I see. _(Notices Emma’s cellmate:)_ And you brought some luggage.”  
**Emma:** “Long story. So, how’s the portal coming? Can you open it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I cannot.”  
**Emma:** “Then what are you working on?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, this is for me. A forgetting potion. I know too much about my future. The only way to protect it, is to forget it.”  
**Emma:** “Well, what about this wand? You said that could help us.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, that. Well, apparently, only those who used the portal can reopen it. So unless you can wield magic, I’m afraid, you’re going nowhere. _(Throws the wand to Emma:)_ Can you? _(Emma remains silent staring at the wand:)_ Thought not.”  
**Hook:** “So, you just expect us to stay here? What about protecting your _precious_ future?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”  
**Hook:** _(Draws his_ _sabre_ _:)_ “He means to kill us, Swan.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “No. I mean to put you someplace safe. Someplace even I dare not go. Where I store the magic that is too dark or unpredictable even for me.”  
**Emma:** “Rumplestilts-”   
_(A purple cloud covers Hook and Emma_ _.)_

**Dark Castle.** **Rumplestiltskin’s** **Vault.**  
_(Emma walks around the room trying to orientate herself. Hook puts Emma’s cellmate down on a table.)_  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Hook:** _(Taking a look into a mirror standing in the room, he notes that_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _undid the glamor spell he provided them with:)_ “At least he did us one favor. I’m devilishly handsome again.”  
_(Pleased, he smiles. Hook opens a cupboard standing beside the mirror and takes out the urn stored inside.)_  
**Emma:** _(Turning around:)_ “Wait! Don’t touch anything! If Rumple is afraid of this stuff, there’s gotta be a reason.”  
**Hook:** _(Places the urn on another table:)_ “I’m just trying to figure a way out.”  
**Emma:** _(Desperate:)_ “I don’t think there is one. And, what’s the point. You heard what he said.”  
**Hook:** “But you can. All he said we need is magic. You’re the savior, Swan. You can do it.”  
**Emma:** “Not anymore. I lost it.”  
**Hook:** “When Zelena died, all of her spells were undone. Your powers should have been restored.”  
**Emma:** “Believe me, if I could make it work, I would. _(Angry:)_ You think I’m faking it?”  
**Hook:** “I think not having magic makes it a lot of easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else. But listen to me, Swan. You’re not. It’s time to stop running.”  
**Emma:** “You think I don’t know that? Yes, I run away. That’s how I always survived. But, believe me, I want this to work. I wanna go back. I wanna stop running.”  
**Hook:** “What’s changed your mind?”  
**Emma:** “Watching my parents fall in love. Seeing what they had to go through just to be together. And then, when I thought she was captured, you saw what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay. And I hugged her. And you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing. She didn’t know who I was. _(Her voice breaks:)_ And that’s what I’ve been doing to her since I met her. It’s got to stop. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke he told me I was the savior. I didn’t see what he was really doing: He was not bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home. Being with my parents the last few days, but not really being with them? I’ve never missed them more. Storybrooke. That’s my home. _(Hook gives Emma a smile:)_ What?”  
**Hook:** “Look down. _(Looking down, Emma notices that the wand in her hand glimmers brightly:)_ I’d say you’ve got your magic back. Now, shall we go? _(Concentrating, Emma reopens the portal. Hook picks up Emma’s cellmate:)_ Well done, Swan.” _(He jumps through the portal. Emma is about to follow him when_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears behind her.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You opened it. _(Grabs Emma’s hand:)_ Wait.”  
**Emma:** _(Struggles to break free:)_ “Let me go.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “My son. What happens when I find him?”  
**Emma:** “I thought you wanted to forget.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Before I do, I need to know. Does he forgive me?”  
**Emma:** “Yes.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes, but what? What aren’t you telling me? Tell me or you will never leave.”  
**Emma:** “He dies. He forgives you. He loved you. He died to save all of us. Don’t let it be in vain.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. I can change what happened. I can save my boy.”  
**Emma:** “You think you can change the future, but you might make it worse. I wanted to save him. He died a hero. You can’t take that away from him. You have to drink the potion. You have to forget everything I just told you.”  
_(Drinking the potion,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _releases his grip on Emma. Emma gets sucked into the portal just as it is about to close. The urn gets sucked into the portal as well._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _remains behind.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Picks up the wand, confused:)_ “What the hell am I doing in here?” _(Magically, he transfers himself elsewhere, leaving the vault_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present Day. The Barn.**  
_(A_ _cellphone_ _rings. The time portal opens and Hook lands on the ground. He groans. A few moments later, Emma lands in_ _Storybrooke_ _as well. Hook helps her to her feet.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh, God. _(Noticing her cellmate, to Hook:)_ Hey, do me a favor. Fill her in. Make sure she doesn’t freak out.”  
**Hook:** “Where are you going?”  
**Emma:** “I have some people I need to see.”  
_(Emma turns and runs out of the barn.)_  
**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma enters. She walks over to her parents and hugs them.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma. Hey.”  
**David:** “You weren’t answering your cellphone. We were worried.”  
**Emma:** “I’m fine. I’m home.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Do you mean that you’re not leaving?”  
**Emma:** “No. I’m not going anywhere.”  
**Henry:** _(Happy:)_ “We’re staying in Storybrooke?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, kid. _(Hugs Henry:)_ This is where we belong. This is where our family is. _(To Mary Margaret:)_ Mom. _(To David:)_ Dad. I missed you. _(Hugs them once again:)_ Can I… can we know the name of the baby now?”  
**David:** “Right, that. _(To Mary Margaret:)_ Ready? _(She nods:)_ Excuse me. If I could have everyone’s attention just for a moment. This coronation ceremony is something we’ve looked forward to for a very long time. The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who saved every one of us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “People of Storybrooke, it’s our great joy to introduce you to our our son, Prince Neal.”   
_(Upon hearing the name, Mr. Gold smiles and bows his head. Mary Margaret looks to her daughter who tears up. Those gathered cheer and clap gently as not to disturb the baby.)_  
**Emma:** _(Reaching over to play with her brother’s hand:)_ “It’s so nice to meet you, Neal.” 

**Granny’s Diner. A Short Time Later.** _  
(Emma tells her parents and Henry about her adventure. On the table in front of Emma, Henry’s opened storybook is placed. A picture shows Emma confronting the Evil Queen.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Wait. _You’re_ Princess Leia?”  
**Henry:** “Nice alias.”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I was in a pinch.”  
**David:** “Well, there you go. You’re officially one of us.”  
**Regina:** _(Approaching the booth:)_ “Did I hear that right… _(Emma gets up and faces her:)_ You went back in time?”  
**Emma:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “Yeah, I did. But I guess I didn’t screw up the timeline too badly, if we’re both still here?”  
**Regina:** _(Realising that Henry and the_ _Charmings_ _are listening, mock annoyed:)_ “Do you realise how many times I could’ve killed Snow White and didn’t because of what you told me in that cell?”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Well, there you go, see? Maybe you should listen to me more often.”

**The Back Room.  
Regina:** _(Takes Emma aside, away from the others:)_ “Emma, what you said to me back then, about my happy ending… It gave me hope. Hope that… despite everything, one day I would find happiness.”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I saw what it was like for you back then. To see everyone flinch when you entered a room. Knowing you, I could see how much that hurt you, no matter how much you tried to hide it. I knew from growing up alone that if I just had somebody tell me that everything was going to be all right, that it’d all work out and I _believed_ them? It would’ve made the bad times just that little bit easier to deal with, you know?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “It did. You have no idea how much. _(Looks down, wincing:)_ I’m just sorry you had to see her… the Evil Queen, I mean.”  
**Emma:** “Well I’m not. _(Regina looks at her:)_ I don’t suppose you have any of the Queen’s outfits hanging up anywhere do you? ‘Cause the ones I saw made you look so- _(Regina moves forward and kisses Emma, momentarily silencing her:)_ Hot.”  
**Regina:** “I think I could find something to your liking… maybe at our place?”  
**Emma:** _(Tilts her head:)_ “Why, Madam Mayor, are you asking me to move in with you? _(Regina nods, leaning in for another kiss:)_ What will the voters think?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’ll resign.” _(They kiss again.)  
_

**The Wishing Well.**  
_(Moe French leads Belle to the altar. Archie Hopper and Mr. Gold await them.)_  
**Archie Hopper:** “It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union. _(Turns to Belle:)_ If you’d like to begin your vows.”  
**Belle:** “Rumplestiltskin, this thing we have, it’s never been easy. I’ve - I’ve lost you so many times. I’ve lost you to darkness. To weakness and… And finally, to death. But now I realize - I realize that I have not spent my life losing you.”  
  
**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Happily, Mary Margaret and David nurse their infant son Neal.)_  
**Belle:** _(Voice-over:)_ “I’ve spent my life finding you.”

 **The Wishing Well.** _  
(Mr. Gold speaks his vow.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, when we met I wasn’t just unloved and unloving.”

 **Granny’s Diner. Back Room.  
**_(Emma and Regina make out.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Voice over:)_ “I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up. But you broke them down.” _  
_

**The Wishing Well.** _  
_**Mr. Gold:** “You brought me home. You brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you I will never forget the difference to who I was… _(Places a ring on Belle’s finger:)_ … and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know.”  
**Belle:** “But the monster is gone.”

 **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Earlier That Afternoon.  
**_(Mr. Gold stores his dagger in a cabinet.)  
_**Belle:** _(Voice over:)_ “And the man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are.” _  
_

**The Wishing Well. Present.**  
**Belle:** “And I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes the best tea cup is chipped.”  
_(Teary-eyed, Mr. Gold and Belle kiss.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma and Regina return to the diner together holding hands. Along with Hook, Emma’s former cellmate sits at a table. When Regina passes her, the woman gets to her feet, shocked.)_  
**Woman:** _(Agitated:)_ “That’s the Evil Queen. _(Notices the hand holding:)_ What are you doing with the Evil Queen?!”  
**Emma:** _(Trying to calm her down:)_ “Hey, it’s okay. She’s different now. She’s not the same person anymore. You’ll see. I’ll-”  
**Woman:** “Not the same person who almost had me executed? Not the same person who made countless lives miserable?”  
**Emma:** “I know this is a lot to take in but-”  
**Woman:** “Don’t you dare try and defend her to me!”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Entering the diner, in disbelief:)_ “Marian? _(Walking towards her:)_ Marian?”  
**Marian:** _(In disbelief:)_ “Robin?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Embraces Marian:)_ “I thought you were dead. _(His voice thick with emotion:)_ I thought I’d never see you again.”  
**Marian:** “And I would have been, if _she_ had her way.”  
_(Stunned, Robin turns to look at Regina who stares at them blankly.)_  
**Roland:** “Mama?”  
**Marian:** _(Crouches down:)_ “Roland. Oh my baby. Roland.”  
_(Marian hugs her son. Robin Hood puts his arms around both of them. Regina turns away and faces Emma.)_  
**Regina:** _(Voice breaking:)_ “I think that’s my cue to leave.”  
_(Wordlessly, Regina lets go of Emma’s hand, turns and quickly leaves the diner.)_

 **The Barn.**  
_(The urn is lying on the ground. It pops open and water pours into the remaining abandoned slots of the time portal. Instantly freezing, the water confluences in the middle of the structure. Gradually transforming, Elsa rights herself. She takes one of her gloves off and tentatively freezes the urn. Then she decides to leave the barn, freezing the ground beneath her feet with every step she takes_ _.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Regina walks out of Granny’s, shaking her head. Emma quickly follows her out.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Not now, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry. When I brought Marian back, I didn’t know who she was. I just wanted to save her life.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “I know you didn’t. _(Sighs:)_ I can’t even blame her for how she reacted. I am all those things she said.”  
**Emma:** “No, you’re not. You’ve changed, that’s not who you are anymore.”  
**Regina:** “Have I? Most of this town sees me how Marian does. And no matter what I do, they always will.”  
**Emma:** “We’ll make them see the change in you. You’ve saved the people of this town more than anyone and to hell with anybody who can’t see that.”  
**Regina:** _(Pained:)_ “Maybe you were right, maybe we should have gone to New York.”  
_(Before Emma can reply, Robin Hood, Roland, and Marian exit the diner.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Marian, please, meet her. She’s not at all what you think. Regina, I want you to meet Marian. I want us to talk about this.”  
**Marian:** _(To Emma:)_ “Wait, are you two together?”  
_(As Emma stands between Regina and Marian.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Marian, please. She is not the woman you remember, since I’ve known her she’s saved our son’s life.”  
**Marian:** “You let her near my son? _(To Emma, again:)_ Do you even know what she’s done? The terror that she’s inflicted?”   
_(David and Mary Margaret exit the diner.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Is everyone okay?”  
**David:** “Well, no one’s been incinerated yet, so that’s a good sign.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, you all right?”  
**Marian:** “What is wrong with you people? Why are you talking to her? Don’t you know who she is?”  
_(Hook and Henry exit the diner.)_  
**Henry:** _(With the storybook under his arm:)_ “Mom, what’s going on?”  
**Marian:** _(Points at Regina:)_ “She’s a monster. You have all the proof you need in that book your carrying to know who she really is!”  
**Emma:** “No! She’s… _(Unable to bear the look in her son’s eyes, Regina leaves in a cloud of smoke:)_ Regina–”  
**Henry:** “Mom.”

**Hook:** “No good has ever come of pushing that woman. Give her space.”  
**David:** “But what she does in that space is what I’m worried about.”  
**Henry:** _(To Emma:)_ “You don’t think she’s going to do anything bad, right? She can’t. She’s come too far.”  
**Emma:** _(Wraps an arm around Henry:)_ “No, of course not. And neither does your grandpa. Right, Dad?”  
**David:** _(As Mary Margaret elbows him:)_ “Ah, no, of course not. I was just-”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Lets all go back inside, there’s cake. _(Holds out her hand for Henry:)_ We’ll save a piece for Regina.”  
_(Henry nods and takes his grandma’s hand as the_ _Charmings_ _head back inside the diner. Watching as Robin and Marian leave together with their son, Emma turns to_ _rejoin_ _her family.)_  
**Hook:** _(As Emma almost walks into him:)_ “Swan.”  
**Emma:** “Hook I swear to God, if you’re thinking of coming onto me again then-”  
**Hook:** “No, Swan, this isn’t that. I’m afraid my mind is on something much more important.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Oh really? And here I thought you said I was your chance at a happy ending?”  
**Hook:** “I had always believed that you would lead me to it, yes. And now I know you can.”  
**Emma:** “Seriously, Killian, I’m not-”  
**Hook:** “Listen to me, Swan, will you? _(Emma folds her arms and waits:)_ This… quest I’ve been on, the search for meaning after a life wasted on revenge? After our return from the past I know exactly what I’m looking for.”  
**Emma:** “And what’s that?”  
**Hook:** “My child.”

**The Barn.  
**_(Elsa leaves and makes it onto a road. She sees a sign.)_  
**Elsa:** “Storybrooke.”  
_(The sign begins to freeze over.)  
_

**Along The Same Road.**  
_(Leroy and Walter are driving.)_  
**Leroy:** “Well, that party went south fast. _(The car hits something:)_  Easy, Walter. Easy. She needs to be treated gently.”  
**Walter:** “You made me designated driver. I’m gonna drive how I like.”  
**Leroy:** “No beer is worth this.”  
_(The song on the radio becomes static.)_  
**Leroy:** “Really? Radio station shuts down after dark now?”  
_(The car starts to zig zag, as Walter falls asleep.)_  
**Leroy:** “Sleepy!”  
_(_ _Leory_ _takes control of the car. The car heads toward Elsa, who freezes it right before it hits her. Leroy is knocked unconscious.)_

 


	37. White Out

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
** _(Elsa walks down the street, freezing it as she walks. A man on a motorbike passes, startling her. Elsa stops walking and looks down at her hands which begin to freeze in response to the anxiousness she feels in her new surroundings.)  
_

**Outskirts of** **Storybrooke** **. Graveyard.  
**_(Pulling up in their car, Mr. Gold & Belle arrive.)  
_**Belle:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “Hey, it’s okay. You can do this.”  
_(Mr. Gold smiles and kisses her.)_

 **In The Graveyard.  
**_(Mr. Gold arrives at his son Neal’s grave.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “My boy. Remember when you were small, there was a night, during the Ogres war? There was a terrible noise. It was horses hooves thundering down the dusty path. You crawled into my bed, and I can still hear your little voice. _‘Papa, I’m afraid’_. And I guess by instinct, I just said, _‘Don’t you worry, son. Everything’s_ _gonna_ _be fine’_ and you smiled at me. _(Mr. Gold keeps looking at his son’s grave, thinking of the past:)_ You know, that was the happiest moment of my life because for the first time ever, I felt like a man, that I could truly look after you, alone. Until I discovered… this. _(The Dark One’s Dagger is in his hands:)_ It turned me into a monster obsessed with power, when all I really needed was you, your love. And now, through Belle, there’s love in my life again. And once more, I’ve started it with a lie. She thinks she has the real dagger. I only lied to her in order to avenge your death. And now that I’ve done so, I really need the strength to give it back, be that man I should be, the man you died for. And I pledge, Baelfire, I will be that man. Your heroism… has shown me the way. I promise. I’ll spend my life repaying you for that.”  
_(After tucking the dagger back into his jacket pocket, Mr. Gold touches his son’s headstone before leaving.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Town Hall. Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Robin knocks at the office door and Regina opens it.)  
_**Robin Hood:** “Hello, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Robin?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Can I have a moment? I want to talk.”  
_(They sit on the couch.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Regina:** “Why are you sorry? Everything Marian said was true, I am a monster.”  
**Robin Hood:** “The woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster.”  
**Regina:** “Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I know you better, ‘cause you’re like me. I was once, long ago, quite different, but I changed. And I left my past in the past, where it belongs, as you have. Marian is my wife. I loved her, and I made a vow… ‘Until death do us part’, and it did. And then it didn’t. She and I have been given a second chance. Now I will do everything in my power to make her see that you deserve one too.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I appreciate that, thank you.”

_(Robin leaves the office. Regina stands and watches him go, confused as to how to make things right. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she frowns. Then, slowly, an idea comes to her.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.  
**_(Regina walks through the hospital towards a restricted area. Arriving at a cell door, she lifts the grate and peers inside. Unlocking the door, Regina enters the cell.)_  
**Sydney:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Regina:** “I need my mirror.” **  
Sydney:** “For what, my queen?”  
**Regina:** “There’s someone standing in the way of my happiness. I need your help getting rid of them.”

 **Outskirts Of** **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Mr Gold and Belle are driving.)  
_**Belle:** “There. Right around the bend. I, uh… I found it on a morning hike. It must have come over in the last curse. No one’s claimed it, so I thought… There’d be no harm if we borrowed it for our honeymoon.”  
_(Mr. Gold smiles and they share a laugh.)  
_

**Inside The Manor.  
Belle:** “You know, I wonder who this belonged to _? (Belle places her bag upon a chair:)_ Come on, let's take a look around. It is spectacular. You can see the ocean from nearly every room." _(Suddenly, Mr. Gold magically freezes Belle. He then swaps daggers, giving Belle the real one.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “If we’re gonna do this… We’re gonna do it properly.”  
_(Waving his hand, Belle unfreezes and continues talking as if nothing had happened_ _.)_

**Belle:** “You haven’t even seen the best part yet. Come on. _(Mr. Gold goes to follow her but his attention is caught by a small box upon a table:)_ Is everything okay?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah. It’s just whoever this place belonged to… Has interesting taste.”  
_(They enter a library.)  
_**Belle:** “Come on. So… What do you think?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I think we’ve been married almost a full day, and I don’t believe we’ve had our first dance. _(Mr. Gold uses his powers to start the music, to light the candle and to adorn Belle and himself with a beautiful dress and a suit:)_ Care to dance… Mrs. Gold?”  
**Belle:** “I would love to.”  
_(They dance to the tune of ‘Beauty & The Beast’.) _

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.**  
_(The Charming family is walking down the street. David regards his son.)_  
**David:** “I don’t know. Maybe we should have gone with Baelfire.”   
**Henry:** “So what did she say, exactly?”  
**Emma:** “Uh, just that she was going to spend the day straightening up the Mayor’s office. Things have been a little crazy recently.”  
**Henry:** “And you think that’s it, she didn’t seem a little odd this morning?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know, kid. What Marian said caught her off guard, but your mom’s had far worse said to her in the past. I just got the feeling she wanted to be left alone for a few hours to clear her head.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, maybe.”  
_(Henry drops back to walk with David as Emma walks beside Mary Margaret and her baby brother, Neal.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “So, hows it going for the three of you, under one roof?”  
**Emma:** _(Cautiously:)_ “Fine… hows it going for the three of you?”   
_(Smiles at her brother.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You know what I mean, how’s Henry doing? Between losing and regaining his memories, seeing his moms together.”  
**Emma:** “He seems to be handling it just fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And what about Hook? Have you told him about Maleficent yet?”  
**Emma:** “Uh, do you mean have I told him that I slew the mother of his long lost child because she happened to be a dragon at the time?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Mm.”   
**Emma:** “No, I haven’t, okay? It’s not exactly the easiest thing to tell someone, you know?”  
**Hook:** _(From across the street:)_ “Swan.”   
**Emma:** “Speaking of.”   
**Hook:** “Well isn’t this quaint, a family stroll.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs, nervously:)_ “Yeah, the royal family.”  
**Hook:** “Swan, are you avoiding me?”   
**Emma:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “Will you give us a minute? _(Mary Margaret nods and stops walking, allowing Emma and Hook go ahead:)_ I’m not avoiding you. I’m just… dealing with stuff.”  
**Hook:** “Ah yes, stuff. I wonder, would part of that ‘stuff’ involve tracking down Maleficent? I know she was brought over in the curse and yet no one has heard anything from her.”  
**Leroy:** _(Running in:)_ “We’re under attack! We’re under attack!”   
**Emma:** “Okay, Leroy, what is it?”   
**Leroy:** “We were just driving home, and some thing blasted me with magic. The whole van’s iced over. We woke up in a meat locker. Who’s got that kind of magic?”

**Emma:** “Maybe the person who made that?”  
_(Looking over Leroy’s shoulder, Emma notices a trail of ice on the ground. Emma and Hook follow the ice tracks in the street to a warehouse. Inside, Elsa is hiding and, because of her mounting distress, conjures a large snowman to defend herself.)_  
**Hook:** _(As the creature forms before his eyes:)_ “All right, that’s a new one.”  
_(The snowman turns threateningly toward Emma and Hook.)  
_**Emma:** _(Appeasingly:)_ “We don’t want to pick a fight.”  
**Hook:** “Swan…”  
**Emma:** “I just want to see what it wants.”  
_(The snowman blows away Emma. She falls into Hook. Her gun falls to the ground and shoots the snowman. It attacks. Emma and Hook run away. The snowman follows them.)_

**Leroy:** “Evil snowman!! Run!!”  
_(In the warehouse, Elsa picks up a newspaper which depicts Belle & Mr. Gold on the front page.)  
_

**In The Street.  
Emma: ** “I think the noise is scaring it. It’s headed for the forest.”

 **Regina’s Vault.**  
**Regina:** “Her name is Marian. Thanks to Emma  & Hook’s dalliance through time, she’s back and recapturing that… Happy ending this book gave her.”   
**Sydney:** “The book gave it to her?”   
**Regina:** “It’s powerful. It’s more than just a book. What happens inside it appears immutable.”   
**Sydney:** “So, how do you want me to kill her?”   
**Regina:** “What? I don’t want you to do anything of the sort.”  
**Sydney:** “Then what am I doing here, what’s my purpose in all this?”   
**Regina:** “Well, as queen, I sentenced many to death, captured many prisoners.”  
**Sydney:** _(Smiles, knowingly:)_ “You don’t remember this Marian.”   
**Regina:** “Well, she’s awfully vanilla. Can you blame me? I need you to show me the exact moment we met so I can know exactly what I did to her.”  
**Sydney:** “But how am I supposed to do that? In this world, I’m no longer the mirror with…”  
_(Using her magic, Regina puts Sydney back inside the mirror.)_  
**Regina:** “Now you are.”   
**Sydney:** “No!! No!! No!!”   
**Regina:** “Relax. It’s just temporary.”   
**Sydney:** “No!!”   
**Regina:** “Now help me.”

**Sydney:** “Yes, your majesty.”  
**Regina:** “Mirror, mirror, mild and meek, show me whom I currently seek.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**    
_(Via the magic mirror, Marian is shown being questioned by the Queen.)_    
**Marian:** “Your majesty, no!”   
**Regina:** “Where is Snow White? _(Marian says nothing. To her guards:)_ She thinks silence is bravery, not stupidity. She dies tomorrow. Hurry her along. The stench of peasant is overwhelming.” _(Turns and walks away.)_  
**Marian:** “I feel sorry for you.”   
**Regina:** _(Stops, turns back:)_ “Do you?”  
**Marian:** “If you had a family of your own, if you had love, you’d know you shouldn’t do this. You wouldn’t have to be so cruel.”   
**Regina:** “Don’t you tell me what I do or don’t understand. I know who I am and what I want. And right now… _(Grasping Marian by the chin:)_ It’s your head on a spike.” _(Regina walks away, laughing.)_  
**Marian:** _(Calling after her:)_ “You’re a monster! You’re a monster!”

 **Regina’s Vault. Present.  
Sydney: ** “Was that what you were looking for?”  
**Regina:** “Yes.”

**Main Street.**  
_(The people of_ _Storybrooke_ _are running away from the snowman. Amidst the mass panic, Elsa takes her chance to head towards Mr Gold’s shop.)  
_**Leroy:** “There’s a monster on the loose! A monster!”

 **The Forest.**  
_(Emma, Hook and David are running into the woods towards Robin’s camp.)_  
**Robin:** “What is it?”   
**David:** “Some kind of… Snow monster.”   
**Robin:** “No monster shall cross our path. We’ll give you our assist.”  
_(The sound of footsteps can be heard in the distance.)_  
**Hook:** “It’s getting closer. It’s coming from the north.”   
_(The snowman arrives.)_  
**Little John:** “There!”   
_(Little John takes aim with his crossbow and shoots.)_  
**Emma:** “No, no, no! Don’t shoot!”   
**Hook:** “It only attacks when it feels threatened. _(The snow monster recovers from the bolt to the shoulder and roars at the group:)_ Pistol, sword… Hook, my cunning wit… I don’t think we have what it takes.”   
**David:** “Emma does.”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Hook:** “Your magic, love.”   
**Emma:** “Right.”   
**David:** “You can do this.”   
_(Emma shoots the snowman with light magic.)_  
**Emma:** “Take that, frosty. _(The snowman becomes more threatening:)_ Really?”

_(The snowman strikes Emma, knocking her down and out. Roaring, the snow monster also handily deals with David, Hook, Little John and Robin. Marian takes a bow and arrow, steps forward and shoots it. The snowman attacks and she collapses. Stepping out from behind a tree, Regina appears. Standing between the monster and the prone woman, Regina glares at Marian.)  
_**Marian:** “Please… Help me. Please. _(Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke:)_ No!”  
_(The snow monster advances. However, as it is about to crush Marian, Regina reappears from behind the snow monster and destroys it.)_  
**Marian:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “You saved me. _(The men begin to stir:)_ Maybe you’re not a monster.”  
**Regina:** “Maybe I’m not. Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian.”  
_(Without further comment, Regina strides past Marian and, with a wave of her hand, envelops herself and a still prone Emma in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Reappearing in the Mayor’s office, Regina walks over to a table and picks up Henry’s storybook. Reclined on the couch, Emma slowly regains consciousness.)_  
**Emma:** _(Confused by her surroundings:)_ “What the… How did I? _(Looks over and sees the Mayor:)_ Regina. Did you-”  
**Regina:** “The snow beast is gone, everyone’s safe.”  
**Emma:** _(Sits up, wincing:)_ “Thanks. _(Rubbing her head, trying to keep things light:)_ So, you know how my morning was, what did you get up to?”  
**Regina:** “I think I’ve figured out why I’ve been so bothered by what Marian said.”  
**Emma:** _(Notices the book:)_ “Henry’s storybook?”  
**Regina:** _(Walks over and sits beside Emma:)_ “This book is the problem, not Marian. Every story in it has one thing in common… The villains never get the happy ending, and it’s always been right. I thought not being the villain would change things, but this book, these stories… Only see me one way.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, those stories were written when you were still the Evil Queen, they’re about the past, not the present. You can change your story every minute, every moment of your life.”  
**Regina:** “I know one of your mother’s hope speeches when I hear one. _(Emma smirks:)_ I think there’s more to it than that. I believe in order for me to truly be able to move on with the next chapter of my life, _(Holds up the book:)_ I have to put this one behind me.”  
**Emma:** “So how do we do that, what’s your plan?”  
**Regina:** “We find the writer. We find out who wrote this and force-”  
**Emma:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Ask, maybe?”  
**Regina:** _(Softens:)_ “ _Ask_ them for a clean slate. A new book, for a new life.”  
**Emma:** “And… is that possible? Do you really think that there’s some all powerful… author out there who’s writing about our lives?”  
**Regina:** “ _Somebody_ wrote this book, Emma. As long as I’m still tethered to the events depicted in here, people will always see me as the Evil Queen.”  
_(Emma watches as Regina absentmindedly traces the letters on Henry’s book cover.)_  
**Emma:** “A search like that, even with both of us looking, is gonna take some time.”  
**Regina:** “Which is why I’m going to step aside as Mayor for awhile, at least temporarily. The fewer distractions I have, the better.”  
**Emma:** “Wow, that’s a pretty big decision.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Not really. When I cast the curse originally, I was alone and being Mayor allowed me to be a part of people’s lives whether they liked it or not. Now, I have people in my life that I love and who love me and that is more important to me than any title ever could be.”  
_(Emma smiles and leans in to kiss her lover.)_  
**Emma:** _(As they part:)_ “I still get to be Sheriff though, right?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Of course.”  
**Emma:** “Cool. _(They kiss once more:)_ So, uh, if this is gonna be your last night as Mayor, don’t you think we should…”  
**Regina:** _(Reading her mind:)_ “Celebrate?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “For old time’s sake.”  
**Regina:** _(Grins:)_ “Lock the door.”

**Outskirts Of** **Storybrooke** **. Mansion House.**  
_(Belle is sleeping in bed as Mr. Gold takes his dagger and waves it over the box he spotted earlier that day. Slowly, a magic hat appears and Mr. Gold smiles.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.** **  
** _(Meanwhile, Elsa uses her magic to freeze the lock on Mr. Gold’s shop door and enters. Checking the newspaper once again, she spots what she’s looking for. Walking over to the counter, she sees the necklace that she gave to her sister, Anna.)_

**Elsa:** _(Holding up the necklace:)_ “Don’t worry, Anna. I will find you. _(Exiting the shop, Elsa watches the citizens of_ _Storybrooke_ _go about their business:)_ Until we’re together, no one leaves this town. _(Elsa uses her powers and an ice wall grows at the border of_ _Storybrooke_ _:)_ Anna, I will find out what happened to you.”

 **Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Mary Margaret is putting baby Neal down for a nap.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Here you go, sweetheart. I’ll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking. Yes, I will. Ohh. Sweet dreams.”   
_(Emma enters the apartment, her hair a little ruffled.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “What do you suppose babies dream about?”   
**David:** “Bullfighting.”   
**Emma:** “Laser tag.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s not true.”   
**Henry:** “I think they’re joking.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Right. I’ll recognize funny again when he’s 3 and I’ve had some sleep.”   
**David:** “3? I see the optimism returning.”   
_(Mary Margaret slumps into a chair.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay, chocolate, DVDs, ice cream. Red wine? That’s one heck of a late-night snack, kid.”   
**Henry:** “It’s for my mom.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t drink and sheriff.”   
**Henry:** “My other mom.”   
**Emma:** _(Panicked:)_ “Oh God, I didn’t miss Valentine’s day did I?”  
**Henry:** “Relax. I just wanted to do something to make her feel better.”   
**Emma:** “That is really sweet. You ready to go home?”   
_(Suddenly, the power goes out.)_  
**David:** “What the…”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looking out the window:)_ “It looks like it’s a town-wide blackout.”  
**Emma:** “We better check this out. _(To Henry:)_ Come on, we’ll drop you home on our way.”  
**Henry:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “Are you gonna be OK alone?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ll be fine, Henry. I might use this as a chance to get some sleep. Besides, Regina will be wondering where you are.”  
_(As Emma, David & Henry exit, a raven knocks on the window. Confused, Mary Margaret opens the window and takes the message from the bird’s leg. Reading the message, her expression changes from confusion to shock.)_

**In David’s Car.**  
_(Emma and David are driving through the streets trying to locate the cause of the blackout.)_  
**David:** “So, Regina’s resigned?”  
**Emma:** “That’s what she said.”  
**David:** “What brought that on?”  
**Emma:** “She feels ready to move on from the curse. She has Henry, me, you guys. She’s happy.”  
**David:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Never thought I’d see the day where Regina would give up her power.”  
**Emma:** “Well it’s only temporary, she’s searching for something.”  
**David:** “Searching for what?”  
**Emma:** “It’s difficult to explain, but it’s important to Regina, so I’m going to support her.”   
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “Good. That’s the key to a good relationship. Whatever comes, just stay strong and roll with it. _(Stares out at the road ahead:)_ What the hell?”  
_(A large ice wall surrounds the town line.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, there you go. _(David stops the car:)_ Whatever happened to these power lines happened after the snow monster. Let’s go find whoever did this.” _(Emma and David get out of the car. Meanwhile, Elsa is hiding inside the wall.)_

 **Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Leroy, Granny and Happy knock on Mary Margaret’s door. She opens.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “What? _(They barge in:)_ Well, just come on in, I guess.”  
**Leroy:** “Oh, look at the baby…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Thanks.”  
**Leroy:** “Is what I’d say if I could look at the baby. But I can’t. Why? ‘Cause it’s dark.”  
**Happy:** “Know what else we can’t look at? The Internet, TV, my clock.”  
**Leroy:** “Happy’s right. Power’s out. So what are you gonna do about it, sister?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Me? I think you mean Regina, the mayor.”  
**Granny:** “She doesn’t want the job anymore.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Mutters to herself:)_ “News certainly travels fast.”  
**Granny:** “This is your curse. You’re the mayor now.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Now, wait…”  
**Leroy:** “We helped you take your kingdom back… Remember? So you could rule. Well, this is your kingdom now. So rule it.” 

**At The Town Line.**  
_(Emma and David stare at the ice wall as Hook arrives.)_  
**Hook:** “In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way 'round.”   
**David:** “Hook, I didn’t know you were joining us.”   
**Hook:** “Seeing as there are few keener than I to leave Storybrooke, I generally like to keep an eye on it’s perimeter. In case of flying monkeys, memory charms or the like. And it seems I was right to do so.”  
**Emma:** “Clever you. You’re saying this wall goes around what… The whole town?”   
**Hook:** “Aye, that it does.”   
**David:** “So, once again, we can’t leave Storybrooke.”   
**Hook:** “Doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that. Guess that’s what caused the loss of power.”   
**Emma:** “Look at you becoming a 21st-century man. Yeah. It looks to me like whoever was putting up the wall wasn’t trying to take out the lights. They were just putting up the wall.”   
**David:** “To keep us in… Why?”   
**Hook:** “Kill us all one by one. It’s what I’d do. _(David leaves:)_ Swan, if you didn’t want me to leave Storybrooke, you could’ve just asked.”   
**Emma:** “Very funny. I didn’t do this.”  
**Hook:** “No, but it does give us another obstacle to overcome before we leave to find my child.”  
**Emma:** “What makes you think Maleficent is even out there somewhere?”  
**Hook:** “Because she was brought over with the Evil Queen’s curse. And since no one seems to know where she is in Storybrooke, she must be elsewhere.”  
**Emma:** “Elsewhere is a pretty big place to look.”  
**Hook:** “That it is. But you went to New York to help the crocodile find his son and you owe me much more than him.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs, notices something:)_ “I think I see something by the wall. You wait here while I check that out.”  
_(Emma leaves and David comes back.)_  
**David:** “I think it’s time you stop following my daughter around, Hook.”  
**Hook:** “That’s a little old-fashioned, even by my standards, and I still pay with doubloons. Relax, Dad, I seek the help of the Savior, nothing untoward.”  
**David:** “Believe me, I’m sympathetic to your quest but dragging my daughter away from her family to search for someone who may not even-”  
**Hook:** “Don’t say it, mate. I know in my heart my child still lives. And once we’re done here, I will find them, one way or another.”

 **Inside The Wall.**  
_(Emma walks between the stalagmites and further inside the ice wall when she comes upon Elsa.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey. Who are you?”   
**Elsa:** “My name is Elsa.”   
**Emma:** “Okay, Elsa. It’s okay. I’m Emma. You want to tell me what you’re doing out here? You have something to do with this… Wall?”   
**Elsa:** “I’m looking for someone… My sister. I can’t find her. _(Holds up the necklace:)_ This was hers. I found it in the store filled with things. Where is she?”  
**Emma:** “I have no idea, but if you want me to help you, you have to help me. What’s her name?”   
**Elsa:** “Anna.”  
_(As Emma is speaking with Elsa, Hook and David move closer.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan?”  
**Emma:** “Stay back.”   
**David:** _(Draws his gun:)_ “Hey, hey, hey, hey!”   
**Emma:** “No, no, no. Stay back. It’s okay. She’s just trying to find…”   
_(Frightened, Elsa loses control of her powers. The ice-wall grows again.)_  
**David:** “Emma!”   
_(Snow and ice fall. David and Hook are separated from Emma and Elsa by the wall.)_  
**Hook:** “The device… Call her.”   
**David:** _(Picking up the_ _walkie_ _:)_ “Emma, are you in there?”   
_(There’s no response.)_  
**Hook:** _(Staring up at the wall:)_ “Well, I’m open to suggestions.”   
**David:** _(Thinks:)_ “Magic made this thing. I think we’re gonna need magic to unmake it.”

**Inside The Ice Wall.**  
_(Staggering to her feet, Emma looks around the ice enclosure.)_  
**Emma:** “Wow. I got to give it to you, you put on quite a show. You want to tell me what this is about?”   
**Elsa:** “No. Just that I’m very powerful, and you and your people… You need to be more careful. Keep your distance.”   
**Emma:** “I think I can guarantee that, so if you want to, you know, hit ‘undo’ on that, then… We’ll get right on it.”   
**Elsa:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I… Not right away. Bring me what I want, and then I’ll consider freeing you.”  
**Emma:** “Your sister, right? I can’t really look for her from in here.”   
**David:** _(Via_ _walkie_ _:)_ “Emma! Can you hear me?”   
**Elsa:** “What is that?”   
**Emma:** “Uh… It’s a…”   
**David:** _(Via_ _walkie_ _:)_ “Emma, are you okay? Say something.”   
**Emma:** “It allows me to talk to my father, who’s on the other side of that wall, but if you want to melt that, we can all talk.”   
**Elsa:** “Tell him to go get Anna.”   
**Emma:** “Dad, can you hear me?”   
**Hook:** “Swan. Say again.”   
**Emma:** “I’m in here with this woman. She’s looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of hers in Gold’s shop. She wants us to try to find her before…”   
**Elsa:** “Before I freeze this town and everyone in it.”

 **At The** **Storybrooke** **Power INC.**  
_(Mary Margaret is desperately trying to restore power to the town as the three stooges bicker behind her.)_  
**Leroy:** “Is she fixing it?”   
**Granny:** “I’ve got a fridge full of iffy clams. Just read the manual.”   
**Happy:** “The manual’s in Japanese.”   
**Granny:** “Well, just do something.”   
**Happy:** “Maybe Marco should be helping with the power. He’s the handyman.”  
**Leroy:** “Geppetto? You think? I mean, I’m not sure handcrafted Tuscan wood carvings are really gonna save the day.”   
**Granny:** “Dr. Whale?”   
**Leroy:** “He’s a doctor, not electrician.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We don’t need help!”   
**Leroy:** “You think? I mean, I’m grumpy now. Imagine me in the morning without a coffee maker.”   
**Happy:** “Or a computer or stop lights, TV, DVD, CD, DVR, DVD.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Stop saying letters! Look, I am not magic. I have had eight hours of sleep in the last week, I am breastfeeding, and I am exhausted! I don’t need this. I may have cast a little curse, but I did not ask to maintain a metropolitan electrical grid. Oh, and get this… I’m starting to get why Regina was evil. It wasn’t her! It was you! You have survived your entire lives without light bulbs! Buy a flashlight!” _(Speechless, the trio leave Mary Margaret to her work_ _.)_

**Inside The Ice Wall.**  
_(Emma walks around the enclosure, stomping her feet, trying to keep warm.)_  
**Emma:** “Aren’t you cold? I’m freezing.”   
**Elsa:** “It’s never bothered me.”   
**Emma:** “Earlier, there was something here… We called it a snow monster. I assume that’s something you made?”   
**Elsa:** “I’ll do whatever it takes to get my sister back.”   
**Emma:** “I can tell you care about her a lot. I’m sorry about her necklace.”   
**Elsa:** _(Looks down, noticing it’s missing:)_ “Where is it?”  
**Emma:** _(Points:)_ “It fell into the ice here. You can melt down to get it back. Keep going, and we could take this whole conversation somewhere warmer. _(Elsa looks away, not saying anything:)_ You can’t control it, can you? What you said to David on the walkie… It wasn’t a threat. It was a warning, because you can’t control what you’re doing.”   
**Elsa:** “What makes you think you know me?”  
**Emma:** “Because I know me, and I have powers, too, and I am not great at controlling them. And it looks to me like you’re the same way.”   
**Elsa:** “You… You have magic?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah.”   
**Elsa:** “Anna helps. She… Helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this. We can get rid of all this… The whole wall… When she’s here.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I’m afraid she’s not.”   
**Elsa:** “Maybe your magic could help get us out of here.”   
**Emma:** “I’ve been trying… Even just trying to warm myself up. I can’t really feel my hands or my feet. Okay. _(Tries to use her magic, but nothing happens:)_ See? I-I don’t have control o-over mine, either. Oh, God. I’m just tired.”   
_(Emma begins to lay down.)_  
**Elsa:** “Oh, no.”   
**Emma:** “If I could just… Lay down for a minute.”   
**Elsa:** “Emma. Emma, talk to me. Tell me more. Uh, were you born with magic or cursed?”   
**Emma:** “So, those are my two options? Um, I don’t know. I… I was raised in a place without magic, and, um… I didn’t know I had these powers until recently, and I didn’t have any parents around to help me with them.”   
**Elsa:** “Parents don’t always help. I ended up queen of a large land, unprepared.”  
**Emma:** “I hear you with ‘unprepared.’ I’m… Get this… A savior. I’m still not sure what the hell that means.”   
**Elsa:** “Sometimes, it all feels like too much, doesn’t it? And even trying to just shut it out… That ends up hurting people, too. And part of it is I’m the only one I’ve ever heard of with powers like mine.”   
**Emma:** “That has to be very lonely.”  
**Elsa:** “I’m very sorry I trapped us here. I didn’t mean it.”   
**Emma:** “I know.” _(Lowers her head as if to sleep.)_  
**Elsa:** “Emma? _(Shaking her:)_ Emma?”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(David and Hook enter in Mr Gold’s shop.)_  
**Mr Gold:** “It appears our honeymoon is over.”  
**David:** “Yeah, there’s an emergency. Emma’s trapped under ice by a woman with some kind of ice magic.”  
**Mr Gold:** “And this involves me because?”  
**Hook:** “You’re the bloody Dark One. Do something.”  
**Mr Gold:** “Well, I could melt the ice and destroy it with a thought, but that would also destroy Miss Swan. Is that what you want?”  
**David:** “No one’s destroying anyone. Now, the woman who has Emma trapped is in there with her, and she’s looking for her sister… name of Anna. She thinks she’s in town because of something of hers she found in your shop… A necklace.”  
**Belle:** _(Producing a card:)_ “Is that it?”  
**David:** _(Stares at the photograph:)_ “Wait. I know this. _(Mr. Gold watches him closely:)_ I know exactly who Anna is.”

 **Inside The Ice Wall.  
**_(Elsa desperately tries to keep Emma awake.)  
_**Elsa:** “Emma, don’t sleep.”  
**Emma:** “Right. Right. I’m here.”  
**Elsa:** “Tell me more about your son.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, you only want to know more because you know if I sleep, I’ll die.”  
**Elsa** **:** “Emma. Emma, stay with me.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Regina.”  
**Elsa:** “What? Who’s Regina, Emma. Tell me about her.”  
**Emma:** “Need… to call. My pocket…”  
**Elsa:** _(Concerned, starts checking Emma’s pockets, finding her phone:)_ “Is this it? Is this what you need?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods, weakly, taking the phone:)_ “She’ll help us.”

**Mills House. Kitchen.**  
_(Regina, already changed into her_ _pajamas_ _, picks up two mugs of hot chocolate and brings them over to the counter where Henry is seated.)_  
**Regina:** “There you go.”  
**Henry:** “Thanks. Do you think the power’s back on yet?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know. This house hasn’t relied on electricity since magic was brought here. It’s far more economical. _(She smiles and clinks her mug with Henry:)_ Anyway, the generator is easy enough to figure out.”  
**Henry:** “So you’re really resigning as Mayor?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I think it’s time. Actually, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you about. _(Just then, the phone rings and Regina goes to answer it:)_ It’s Emma, she’s probably calling to let us know everything’s fine.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Put it on speaker.”  
**Regina:** _(Answers the phone and puts it on the counter:)_ “How’s it going, Emma?”  
**Emma:** “…Cold…so c-cold.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “Emma, what’s going on?”  
**Henry:** “Mom, what’s wrong?”  
**Emma:** “T-trapped… Ice wall.”  
**Regina:** _(Worried:)_ “Emma, tell me where you are and I’ll come to you.”  
**Emma:** “T-t-t-town line.”  
_(The phone crackles and cuts off.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom? Mom!”  
**Regina:** “It’s OK, Henry. I’ll find her.”  
**Henry:** _(As Regina is about to disappear:)_ “Wait! Mom, you’re in your pj’s.”  
**Regina:** _(Looks down at her attire:)_ “Oh, you’re right. _(She grabs a silk scarf from the back of a chair and drapes it over her shoulders:)_ I’ll be back soon.”   
_(She disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.)_

 **Inside The Ice Wall.**  
_(Reappearing inside the wall, Regina takes a second to take in her surroundings.)_  
**Regina:** “What the hell is this?”  
**Elsa:** _(Standing:)_ “Who are you?”  
**Regina:** _(Notices Emma laying on the ground:)_ “The last thing you’ll ever see.”  
**Elsa:** _(As Regina produces a fireball, pleads:)_ “No, wait! Please, I can’t control my magic. I didn’t mean any harm, I promise.”  
**Emma:** _(Weakly:)_ “‘Gina…”  
**Regina:** _(Softens:)_ “Emma? _(Regina begins to move towards the fallen woman then remembers the fireball in her hand. To Elsa:)_ Amateur.”   
_(She throws the fireball towards the ice wall, causing the ice to melt where it hits.)_  
**Emma:** _(As Regina reaches her:)_ “Don’t… not her fault.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I know, I know. Let’s just get you out of here, alright?”   
_(With a wave of her hand, both Regina and Emma disappear from the ice wall.)_

_(Momentarily perturbed at being left alone, Elsa glances over at the wall to see David and Hook arriving at the hole formed by Regina’s fireball.)  
_

**Mills House.**  
_(Arriving back home, Emma is met by Henry and several blankets as he begins to warm her up.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh, that’s good.”   
**Henry:** “I’ll go make some hot cocoa.”   
**Emma:** “Wait.”  
**Henry:** “I know. With cinnamon.”   
**Emma:** “Just… just hold me for a minute will you, kid.”   
**Henry:** “Whatever you need. _(Hugs his mom:)_ I’m just glad you’re okay.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. _(Glances over Henry’s shoulder, to Regina:)_ Twice in one day, maybe they should make you sheriff, huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well I don’t know about sheriff, but I will play doctor. _(Wincing as soon as she said it:)_ I just mean you need warmth and bed rest.”  
**Henry:** “Relax, mom, we know what you meant.”  
**Emma:** “This time.”  
_(Regina and Emma share a smile as Henry shakes his head.)_  
**Henry:** _(Gets up and heads to the kitchen:)_ “I’ll get the cocoa. You guys are sick.”  
_(Regina beams and takes Henry’s place in Emma’s arms.)_

 **Outside The Ice Wall.  
**_(Hook walks away as David helps Elsa out of the wall.)  
_**Elsa:** “I don’t understand, Anna? You knew her?”  
**David:** “Yeah, I did. She helped me once, a long time ago, to become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and I know she wouldn’t want you to live alone in an ice cave. Anna helped me, and now I’m gonna help you. This isn’t over. We’re gonna find your sister.”

**At The** **Storybrooke** **Power INC.  
**_(Mary Margaret is still trying to restore power to the town.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Still can’t read Japanese, but I can do this. _(Mary Margaret tries to start the power and fails:)_ It should start! _(Neal cries:)_ I know, honey. I know you’re hungry. I’m sorry. I will feed you in just a second. Hungry. It’s hungry, too. Fuel. Fuel! That’s right. It’s feeding time. Oh! Aah! Yes! _(The power is on:)_ Baby high five! Who wants some milk from Mama Mayor?”

 **Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Elsa walks around despondently as David watches.)  
_**David:** “Elsa… You okay?”  
**Elsa:** “Not only have I lost my sister, I’ve lost her necklace, too. Now I have nothing of hers. And I couldn’t even bring down the Ice Wall, despite regaining some control of my powers.”  
_(Mary Margaret enters.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Happy:)_ “Who’s the mayor, huh? _(Notices Elsa:)_ Oh. Who are you?”  
**David:** “Uh, this is Elsa. We’re gonna find her sister. _(To Elsa:)_ That’s what this family does. We find people. We always do, because we really… Really don’t like to give up.”

 **Main Street. Any Given Sundae.**  
_(Leroy buys an ice cream at the local_ _parlor_ _.)_  
**Leroy:** “Thanks. Power outage must be your worst nightmare. Lose a lot of merchandise?”  
**Ingrid:** “No. I didn’t lose anything. Just lucky, I guess.”  
_(Leroy leaves and Ingrid uses her powers to freeze a juice bucket into ice cream. Smiling, the Snow Queen leans against a refrigerator, freezing the glass_ _as she does_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. The Next Morning.**  
_(Robin, Marian and Roland are walking down Main Street. Robin and Roland have been showing Marian around town.)  
_**Robin Hood:** “I know this town might seem strange at first, but you do get used to it. And Roland loves it here. He loves watching the boats at the harbour and eating at Granny’s…”  
**Roland:** _(Interrupts:)_ “And ice cream.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Yes. How could we forget about ice cream?”  
**Roland:** “Can we get some now, please?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Glances at Marian and can tell that she is overwhelmed:)_ “Well, I think your mother’s seen enough strange things for one day. We should get back to the camp.”  
**Roland:** _(Looks at Marian and puts on a pleading face:)_ “Please, Mom?”  
**Marian:** “Sure.”

 **Any Given Sundae.**  
_(Roland, Robin and Marian enter and we see Ingrid come out from behind the counter, holding two Rocky Road ice creams. One for Robin and the other for Roland.)_  
**Ingrid:** “Rocky road for the little man.” _(Hands Roland his ice cream.)_  
**Roland:** _(Looks happy:)_ “Thank you.”   
**Ingrid:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You’re welcome. _(Hands Robin his:)_ And his dashing father. _(Turns to Marian:)_ And I don’t believe that I’ve met the beautiful mother.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Uh, this is Marian.”   
**Ingrid:** “It is lovely to finally meet you, Marian. _(Walks back behind the counter:)_ Well, since you’ve been through such an ordeal, the least I can do is… is get you something on the house. What flavour would you like?”   
**Marian:** _(Looks taken by surprise and conflicted:)_ “I… Don’t know.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Uh, in our world, the, uh, flavour choices of ice were dirt and mud.”   
**Ingrid:** _(Smiles and chuckles:)_ “In this world, we’ve made some improvements. Trust me, there is no problem that can’t be solved with a bit of ice cream.” _(Goes to the back counter top and sprinkles some topping on the ice cream, before waving her hand and discreetly casting a spell on it.)_    
**Robin Hood:** “Thank you. That’s very kind.”   
**Ingrid:** _(Smiles and peers over the counter, looking at Roland:)_ “No, thank you. Seeing a happy family like yours in here really warms my heart.”  
**Marian:** _(Tries some of her ice cream:)_ “Mhm.”   
_(Marian smiles, and follows Robin and Roland out of the shop.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Hook and Elsa are standing in Mr. Gold’s shop, with Mr. Gold and Belle standing in front of them. They have come in the hope that Mr. Gold might have answers as to why Elsa was in the urn in his vault.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve never seen her before in my life.”  
**Hook:** “So how’d she end up inside your urn inside your secret vault of terror?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there, she’s standing right beside you, Captain. Why don’t you simply ask her?”   
**Elsa:** “He did. But I can’t remember. Something happened to my memories.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, an all-too-common affliction ‘round these parts. Pity. But as you can see, many objects fall into my possession… urns, necklaces, all manner of things. I can’t know the history behind all of them.”  
**Hook:** _(Doesn’t look like he is buying Mr. Gold’s story and interrupts:)_ “Only if there’s something in it for you. Right, mate?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well, that may have been true once. But recently my life has been… Turned upside down. I’ve lost a son. _(Looks to Belle:)_ I’ve gained a wife. So you might say… I’ve decided to turn over a new leaf. Much like you, it seems.”   
**Hook:** “I’m here as a favor to David. With Emma out recuperating, the Sheriff’s station is a little depleted.”  
**Mr Gold:** “Deputy for a day? How adorable. Just as long as you don’t overstep your authority.”  
**Hook:** “You know more than you let on, out with it, crocodile.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Hm. How about I do you one better? Let’s simply have Belle use the dagger on me.”

**Belle:** _(Shocked at the suggestion, she steps forward, taking a hold of his hand:)_ “No. No. Rumple, you don’t… you don’t have to do that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Insistent:)_ “No, no, no. The Captain wants proof, And I’m happy to co-operate.”  
**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “Fine. _(Opens her bag and pulls out the dagger. The others watch as she turns to face Mr Gold and raises it:)_ I command you, Dark One…To tell them the truth.”  
**Mr Gold:** “The truth is… _(He pauses momentarily:)_ Just as I said. I had no idea there was someone inside there. I know nothing about Elsa. Or her sister. But I wish you best of luck finding her.” _  
_

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Mary Margaret is getting ready to host her first town meeting as Mayor, and people are slowly arriving. Mary Margaret is still holding baby Neal, and greeting people as they walk in.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hi.” _(Smiles and hands a woman a small piece of paper.)_  
**David:** “Come on inside. _(Walks out of the meeting room into the foyer where Mary Margaret is standing:)_ Need a hand?” _(Reaches out to take Neal from her.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Holds Neal closer to her:)_ “Oh, no. I got it.”   
**David:** “You’re planning to run your first fireside chat holding a newborn?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, I’m fine. Mothers are natural multi-taskers.”   
**David:** _(Touches Neal’s head:)_ “That may be, but you’re juggling a lot right now.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, that’s true. I have to say, I’m starting to have more and more respect for our court Jester every day.”   
**David:** “Yeah. Rupert was special. But you’re sure you can…”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We took back a kingdom, remember? I can handle this. _(Mary Margaret and David make their way into the meeting room. Mary Margaret walks to the front of the room, standing at the end and turning to face everyone. David takes a seat next to her. Familiar faces such as; Robin Hood, Marian, Roland, Leroy, Archie and Granny are present.)_ Hi, everyone. And welcome to the very first mayor’s fireside chat. For too long, this office was a place to be feared. Well, I want every citizen to feel welcome and included here. So, if you could just refer to the meeting agenda I’ve printed, there are…”   
**Archie:** _(Interrupts and holds up his piece of paper:)_ “Uh, what’s this about an ice wall?”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Slightly surprised:)_ “Oh, that’s, uh, item four. We’ll get to that in a minute.”   
**Leroy:** “I vote we skip items one, two, and three. Show of hands.”   
_(The crowd murmurs in agreement with his statement and all raise their hands.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, that’s… oh, fine. No, I can… _(Sighs:)_ I can be flexible. The ice wall is nothing to worry about. For the time being, it does surround the entire town…”   
**Woman:** _(Interrupts and sounds angry at Mary Margaret’s last statement:)_ “What?”   
**Archie:** “The entire town?”  
**Leroy:** _(Stands up angrily:)_ “Are you serious?”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Becomes a bit flustered, and looks as though she is struggling balancing Neal and handling the crowd:)_ “So, no. _(Looks down at Neal as he begins to cry:)_ Oh. Everyone calm down. The wall isn’t hurting anyone.”   
**Leroy:** _(Still standing and not looking impressed:)_ “We’ve been through all this before. I ain’t worried about the wall. I’m worried about who made it.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looks back down at her own piece of paper:)_ “Item five. Her name is Elsa. She’s a friend.”   
**Leroy:** “Is she the one that froze my truck?”   
**Granny:** _(Knitting in the corner of the room:)_ “And made that snow monster that almost killed Marian?”   
**Marian:** _(Jumps in to defend:)_ “Bu… I-I’m fine. Really.”   
**David:** _(Stands up:)_ “I’ve spoken to Elsa, and I promise you we will have all of this under control very soon. _(His voice becomes distorted as we focus on Marian, who is starting to look a little dizzy and a white streak is forming through her hair:)_ And there will be no more danger of any kind.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Her voice is distorted too:)_ “So, if we could all just circle back around to item one, we can all discuss…”   
_(Marian’s eyes close and she suddenly passes out in Robin’s arms.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Lowers her to the ground gently, and in a panic, tries to wake her up:)_ “Marian! Marian!” 

 **Mills House.**  
_(Henry sits alone at the kitchen counter doing his algebra homework, as Regina places a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.)_  
**Henry:** “Thanks, Mom.”  
**Regina:** _(Takes a seat beside him, sliding a stack of comic books towards him:)_ “I didn’t know which ones you were reading these days.”   
**Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “These are awesome. Much better than algebra. Thanks. _(Chuckles:)_ But you didn’t have to do this.”   
**Regina:** “Well, I wanted to. _(Mock seriously:)_ But don’t get used to it. _(She chuckles again. Reaches out to pick one up, Henry doing the same:)_ Isn’t it funny how these are just ink and paper, but everything in your storybook is real? Makes you wonder who wrote it, doesn’t it?”   
**Henry:** _(Turns to look at her:)_ “The storybook?”  
**Regina:** “Mm-hmm.”   
**Henry:** “No one knows.”  
**Regina:** _(Places the comic she is holding back on the counter:)_ “Oh, come on. You’re such an expert on all this. You’ve read it cover to cover. There’s nothing in the book that gives… Even a clue?”   
**Henry:** _(Senses that Regina is genuinely interested:)_ “What are you up to?”  
**Regina:** _(She scoffs momentarily, before sighing:)_ “These stories about me in the book, I was written as a villain. And things never work out for the villain, so I… Want to find who wrote this book and make them… Ask them… To write me a new chapter. One where there’s a happy ending. Is that crazy?”   
**Henry:** _(Enthusiastic:)_ “This is the best idea you’ve ever had. We have to change the book because it’s wrong about you. We just have to find the clues.”  
**Regina:** “We? What? You’ll help me?”   
**Henry:** “Of course I’ll help you. It’ll be our own secret mission.”   
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Like that ‘Operation Viper’ you had with Emma?”   
**Henry:** _(Corrects her:)_ “Cobra, but yeah. This one we’ll call operation…“   
_(Henry looks down at the counter deep in thought.)_  
**Regina:** “Mongoose.”   
**Henry:** “Perfect. ‘Operation Mongoose’ it is. Have you told Mom about this?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “We’ve talked about it, yes.”  
_(The doorbell rings and Regina goes to answer it. Opening the door, we see Robin Hood, standing outside, still clearly looking distressed.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Oh, Regina. Can we talk?”   
**Regina:** “Robin, what are you doing here?”   
**Robin Hood:** “It’s Marian. Something’s happened to her. I’m sorry. I didn’t know who else to turn to. I need your help.”

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Mary Margaret and David are still in the Mayor’s office watching over Marian, who is unconscious on the couch, ice now starting to cover her body. David is by the fire and stoking it, with hopes of making Marian warm again. Everyone else who was at the meeting is gone. Robin, Regina and Henry enter.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “How is she?”   
**David:** “Not good. She’s getting colder.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sighs:)_ “Regina, thanks for coming.”   
**Regina:** “Don’t thank me till I’ve done something. _(Notices the bird painting on the wall and stops in her tracks:)_ Who’s idea was that?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, I thought I would put my own personal touch on the office.”  
**Regina:** “Well, you’ve succeeded. Hideously.” _(Walks to where Robin is kneeling by Marian.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Looks up at her:)_ “Is there anything you can do?”   
**Regina:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “This is strong magic. I-I can’t stop it, but maybe I can slow it down.”   
_(Footsteps echo in the foyer, and a moment later, Hook and Elsa enter the room.)_  
**Elsa:** “What happened?”   
**Regina:** _(Looks up:)_ “Perhaps we should be asking you. After all, it was your monster that attacked Marian.”   
**Hook:** “Well, to be fair, we did provoke the beast.”  
**Elsa:** “But this isn’t my magic. Someone else did this.”   
**Regina:** “Oh, and we’re supposed to trust you?”   
**Emma:** _(Entering the room:)_ “You can trust me. If she says it was someone else, it was.”   
**Henry:** “Mom, you should be resting.”  
**Emma:** “I’m fine, kid. _(To Elsa:)_ So, how do we break the spell?”   
**Elsa:** “The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love.”   
**Regina:** _(Considers, thinks it worth a shot:)_ “True love’s kiss.”

**Robin Hood:** _(Nods:)_ “Well, then there’s no time to lose. _(Turns back towards Marian, before leaning down and kissing her. After a few moments, he pulls back when he realizes it wasn’t working:)_ What’s wrong? Why isn’t it working?”   
**David:** “I’ve seen this once before, when Frederick was turned to gold.”   
**Emma:** “Who the hell’s Frederick?”   
**Henry:** “Long story.”   
**Robin Hood:** _(Frustrated:)_ “So, the cold is acting as a barrier? Is there nothing we can do?”   
**Regina:** “Well, every curse is different. I need more time to study this one.”   
**Emma:** “I’m going to go find who did this before it happens again.”  
_(Turns to leave.)_  
**Regina:** “Just be sure to take backup.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns back around:)_ “What’s that supposed to mean?”   
**Regina:** “Well, between the snow monster and the cave-in… seems like the Savior needs saving these days.”   
**Emma:** _(Snappish:)_ “You just worry about saving Marian. I’ll be fine.”   
_(Turns to leave again.)_    
**Hook:** _(Goes to follow her:)_ “Well, I like that battle plan, so I’m with you, Swan.”  
**Emma:** _(Stops him:)_ “No. Take Elsa to the sheriff’s station. Keep her out of sight. Once people get word of this, they’re going to be calling for her head.”   
**Hook:** "Regina’s not wrong, love. There’s someone dangerous out there.”  
**Emma:** _(Her tone sharp:)_ “I don’t have time to argue about this. I am the Sheriff of this town, got it? _(She looks around the room, daring anyone to challenge her:)_ Good. Now I’m going to find the real culprit. _(To Hook:)_ Take Elsa to the station and that can be your last act as deputy.”    
_(Leaves the room, not seeing Hook’s surprised look.)_

 **Main Street.**  
_(Leroy, Archie and Granny are stood with the same group of people from the meeting at the front of Granny’s diner, having their own meeting, and Leroy is still annoyed.)  
_**Leroy:** “Elsa’s the problem. Today it’s Marian. Tomorrow she could freeze the whole town.”  
**Granny:** “Much as I like to move the hot cocoa, somebody’s got to stop her.”  
_(Leroy begins to walk out of Granny’s grounds, and the others follow.)_  
**Archie:** _(Protests and tries to stop him:)_ “Wait. You can’t just condemn her without all the facts.”  
**Leroy:** “Look around. Who else can turn people into popsicles? It’s Elsa, and we all know it, so she’s got to be stopped before she hurts someone else.”  
_(The group continues to walk down Main Street, walking past ‘Any Given Sundae’ and the Snow Queen, who watches them walk past, with an amused smile on her face.)_

 **Elsewhere.  
**_(Hook and Elsa are in an alley on_ _Storybrooke’s_ _Main Street, waiting until Leroy and his angry mob pass.)  
_**Hook:** “Wait. All right. Coast is clear. _(Steps out onto the pavement. Elsa follows him onto the pavement, but doesn’t move any further:)_ That means go, love.”  
**Elsa:** “I’m not coming with you. There’s someone out there with powers like mine. I need to find out who. I… I can’t just hide out in some sheriff’s station.”  
**Hook:** “Oh. Well, that works out quite nicely, then. 'Cause that’s not where we’re going.”  
**Elsa:** _(Surprised:)_ “It’s not?”  
**Hook:** "Not a chance in hell. And the sheriff’s station’s that way.”  
**Elsa:** _(Curiously:)_ “And what’s that way?”  
**Hook:** _(Smirks:)_ “With any luck, danger.” _(Begins walking and this time, Elsa follows.)_  

**The Forest.**  
_(David and Emma are in the woods, approaching Robin Hood’s camp.)_  
**David:** “Robin and Marian’s tent’s up ahead. So, what exactly are we looking for?”   
**Emma:** “If whoever cursed Marian has the same powers as Elsa, maybe they left a trail.”   
**David:** “So we split up and we look for anything… Cold.”   
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Yeah.”  
**David:** “Well, shout if you need help, and I’ll…”  
**Emma:** _(Interrupts him:)_ “Okay. Yeah. I got it. _(Leaves David and walks towards Robin’s tent. She hears clattering coming from inside and draws her gun, knowing it’s not Robin:)_ Whoever’s in there, come out.”   
_(A young man steps out of the tent slowly and puts his hands up in a surrender motion.)_  
**Emma:** “Who the hell are you? What are you doing in that tent?”   
**Will:** _(He has a strong, cocky British accent:)_ “It depends who’s asking.”  
**Emma:** “The Sheriff’s asking.”   
**Will:** “I never did like sheriffs very much. Though you do seem like the decent sort, so I’m guessing you’re not gonna shoot a man in the back.”   
_(Emma looks at him in confusion, and her eyes widen when he suddenly bolts.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, stop!”   
_(Emma chases after him through the woods. Just as she is about to catch him, she trips over a log, falling on her face. Up ahead, Will begins to relax when suddenly David appears from behind a tree and tackles Will to the ground, before quickly making him stand, still holding onto him tightly.)_  
**David:** “Where were you going?”   
**Emma:** _(Finally catches up, panting:)_ “I almost had him, but I… Fell.”  
**David:** “Don’t worry about it. That’s why we have two sheriffs.”   
**Will:** “Two sheriffs? Bloody hell. That’s not even fair, is it?”   
**David:** “Who are you?”   
**Will:** “All right. My name’s Will Scarlet. I used to be a merry man until me and Robin Hood had a bit of a falling out.”   
**Emma:** “So what are you doing in his tent?”   
**Will:** “Well, I heard what happened to Marian. Terrible thing. But I kind of know something that might help.”   
**Emma:** “Well, he’s not here right now, so tell us.”   
**Will:** “Look, I’m a thief. Always been a thief, always gonna be a thief. And when there’s a blackout like the other night, do you know what a thief does?”   
**Emma:** “He goes to work.”   
**Will:** “Exactly. So, I’m working me way down Main Street when I break into the ice-cream parlor and see the strangest thing. There’d been no electricity for hours, but still all the ice cream was frozen solid. How… how does something like that happen?” 

**Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Regina and Robin are still in the Mayor’s office, Marian is lying on the couch, still freezing to death and looking colder by the moment.)  
_**Regina:** “The curse is working its way towards her heart. Once it touches… that’s it.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Is there nothing you can do?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “There might be something. But only if you trust me completely.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I do.”  
**Regina:** “Then I’ll send Henry to my vault to get what I need.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Of course. What are you going to do?”  
**Regina:** “Something drastic.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold is working on a trinket in his shop, when the door opens, and Hook and Elsa enter. Elsa is curious with the shop and what’s in it.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Stops tinkering:)_ “I must apologize, but I’m really rather busy today.”  
**Hook:** _(Walks to the counter and his tone isn’t one of friendliness:)_ “And here I was hoping for a warm hello from the newly-reformed Mr. Gold.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “This is still a place of business. So unless you have something to offer me, I’m afraid I can be of no further help.”   
**Hook:** “Well, as it turns out, I do have something to offer you… my silence. See… I know that that dagger you gave Belle was a fake.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Is that right?”   
**Hook:** “Mm. I’ve hunted you a long time, my old crocodile, and I know you better than most. I know that you would never let anyone have power over you. Not even Belle.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And you expect her to believe you without a shred of proof?”   
**Hook:** “Well, I could ask her to summon you with the dagger. And then, when it doesn’t work… Proof.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s a very dangerous insinuation.”   
**Hook:** “So we have a deal?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I do hope what you require is worth it.”   
**Hook:** _(He smiles and turns his attention to Elsa:)_ “Good news! He’s agreed to help.”   
**Elsa:** _(Walks towards Mr. Gold, holding out her hand:)_ “This hair is from Marian. Someone cast a freezing curse on her. We need to know who it is.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Takes the hair and places it in his open palm:)_ “Well… you’re in luck. Magic can change forms, but never be destroyed. We’ll simply return it to its natural state.” _(Waves his other hand and changes the hair back into its original state.)_  
**Elsa:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Snowflakes.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Magic similar to yours, dearie, though not quite the same. Much like a snowflake, each person’s magic is unique.”   
**Hook:** “Poetic. How does that help us?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, magic seeks out like-magic. So if I set this free… _(He blows the snowflakes into the air:)_ It should find its way home, back to the person who cast it.” _(The snowflakes begin to head for the shop door.)_

 **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Mary Margaret is by her car, trying to put down Neal’s pram with one hand, as she holds the baby in the other.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Come on. Ah!” _(Sees Archie and chuckles.)_    
**Archie:** “Got your hands full.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I’m fine. It’s just a little trouble with the stroller. You know, they… they make these contraptions so complicated. Oh! _(She drops the stroller on the ground:)_ See?”   
**Archie:** “Oh. _(Laughs:)_ I can’t imagine how complicated things must be with all your new responsibilities as a mother and Storybrooke and this whole ice problem. It’s a lot to take on, even for Snow White.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Stops struggling with the stroller and looks down at Neal:)_ “Oh, I can handle it. You know, 'cause… I mean, I want to. They say that they grow up so fast. And I don’t want to miss a second.”   
**Archie:** “Yeah. Because you missed it with Emma.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t remember scheduling a session.”   
**Archie:** “I’m sorry. Um… I-I just can’t help myself. But, you know, it… it’s really okay. It’s actually healthy to not be joined at the hip. And I can tell you, if you let it go, even just a little, the baby will be just fine. And you’ll be even better. I promise.” _(Smiles and leaves Mary Margaret, just as Neal begins to cry_ _.)_

**Any Given Sundae. Exterior.**  
_(Will has taken Emma and David to ‘Any Given Sundae’ where he is still trying to convince them that the power didn’t go out there during the blackout. Emma is peering through the door, and David through the window.)_  
**Emma:** _(Turns to look at Will:)_ “I don’t know. Looks pretty normal to me.”   
**Will:** “It was bleeding cold in there, I’m telling you.”  
**Emma:** “Because they sell ice cream.”   
**Will:** “During the blackout?”   
**Emma:** “Says the guy who’s trying to avoid jail.”   
**Will:** “I may be a thief, but I’m no liar and I can bloody well prove it.”   
_(Will moves to the door and tries to use a paperclip to unlock it.)_  
**David:** “Really? You think breaking in again is gonna help your case?”   
**Will:** “Can you just be quiet a second, mate? I’m just trying to do this. Takes concentration. Bit tricky. It’s all about-”  
**Emma:** _(Steps forward and takes he paperclip from him:)_ “… Yeah, the tumblers. I got it.”   
**David:** “You do?”   
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Neal taught me a few things.” _(Unlocks the door, the bell jingles and the three of them enter, the door closing behind them.)_  
**David:** “Emma, it doesn’t look like…”   
**Emma:** “Wait. Shh. Listen.”   
**Will:** “I don’t hear nothing.”   
**Emma:** “Exactly. No compressor hum means no cooling system. Smartass here was telling the truth. Something’s not right here.”  
**Will:** “Check the back. You’ll see how right I am.”   
**Emma:** _(Enters the freezer and David follows her:)_ “Well, look at that. Looks like we owe Will an apology. _(Hears the bell jingle and runs out into the main part of the shop to see Will gone:)_ Son of a… He’s gone. _(Notices the cash register is open and all the cash is gone:)_ And he didn’t leave empty-handed.”   
_(Emma goes to chase after him, but David stops her.)_  
**David:** _(Stops her:)_ “Emma, stop. He’s not the most important thing right now.”  
**Emma:** _(Frustrated:)_ “So I just let him go?”   
**David:** “And then you’ll find him.”  
**Emma:** “Will I?”   
**David:** “What’s going on? Emma, I’m your father. Talk to me.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s Regina. What she said, she was right. It’s like I can’t save a cat from a tree right now. It’s like I’m the anti-savior.”   
**David:** “Regina’s just worried about you. You’re being a little hard on yourself. We all have bad days.”   
**Emma:** “Well, I’m having a run of them.”   
**David:**  “I know. But you can’t lose faith in yourself. Trust me.”

**The Forest.**  
_(Hook and Elsa are still following the snowflakes which are leading them through the_ _Storybrooke_ _woods. Every so often, Hook is stopping to mark a tree, and Elsa stops to watch him.)_  
**Elsa:** “What are you doing?”   
**Hook:** _(Marks another tree:)_ “Leaving a trail. I’m more accustomed to outrunning bad weather than following it.”   
**Elsa:** _(Walks alongside him:)_ “Snow isn’t bad. And we’re following magic.”   
**Hook:** “Try to outrun that, too, when given the chance.”   
**Elsa:** “Why are you helping me?”  
**Hook:** _(Sighs:)_ “You’re trying to find your family. A quest I know all too well.”  
**Elsa:** “You’ve lost someone too?”  
**Hook:** “It’s complicated. _(At Elsa’s look:)_ A few short days ago I had no family. Now I have a child out there somewhere that I’ve never seen.”  
**Elsa:** _(Confused:)_ “How is that possible?”  
**Hook:** “As I said, it’s complicated. The point is, I now have a new purpose in life: to find my child.”  
**Elsa:** “But surely as a pirate, you’ve sired many children?”  
**Hook:** _(Laughs:)_ “A common misconception. Now, don’t get me wrong, a pirate as dashingly handsome as myself is always in high demand.”  
**Elsa:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yes, I’m sure you are.”  
**Hook:** “But it would not do to go around siring children hither and yon. I mean if a pirate had a sprog in every harbour, he could never afford to set foot on dry land again.”  
**Elsa:** “So, as a pirate, why is finding your child so important to you?”  
**Hook:** “Because I’ve seen the damage abandonment does to a child. How it eats away at them and hardens their soul. In truth, my child would be around the same age as Emma by now but, if there’s even the slightest chance of being a part of their life, I have to take it. _(Up ahead, the snowflakes have lead Hook and Elsa to the Snow Queen. Clears his throat:)_ I’d say we’re on the right track.”  
**Elsa:** “Yes. There she is. _(They watch as the Snow Queen steps out:)_ Look.”  
**Hook:** “Get down.”   
_(They hide behind a log, before Hook pulls out his phone.)_  
**Elsa:** _(Looks at it curiously:)_ “What is that thing?”   
**Hook:** _(Sighs:)_ “I don’t know. It’s a device for… Talking.”   
**Elsa:** _(Nods:)_ “That’s what Emma used to summon Regina.”  
**Hook:** “Aye. David gave me this one. I don’t bloody know. _(He presses the button and sighs again whilst it rings, but it goes to David’s voicemail. Slightly annoyed:)_ Why should I carry around this ridiculous thing, mate, if you’re never there when I use it? We found the person who froze Marian. Get to the west edge of the woods right away. _(Hangs up and notices that Elsa is leaning over the log and pulls her back:)_ What the bloody hell are you doing?”   
**Elsa:** “Sorry. I’ve never seen someone like me before. She doesn’t look evil.”  
**Hook:** “Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving, love. So let’s just stay out of sight. I haven’t a fondness of icebergs and I’d rather avoid being turned into one. We should move further away.”   
_(Hook stands up and begins to walk away, but suddenly finds himself stuck, ice around his shoes, not allowing him to move.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “I’m sorry. I’m afraid I can’t let you leave.”   
**Hook:** _(Confused and angry:)_ “What?”   
**Elsa:** “Let go of him, now.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Not when you and I have so much catching up to do, my sweet Elsa.”   
**Hook:** “Catching up? What? You know her?”   
**Elsa:** “I’ve never seen her before.”  
**Snow Queen:** “You’ve simply forgotten.”   
**Elsa:** “I wouldn’t forget someone like you. Like me.”   
**Snow Queen:** “The magic of the rock trolls. They pull memories. They did quite a number on you, I’m afraid.”   
**Elsa:** “The rock trolls? Why would they do that to me?”   
**Snow Queen:** “For the same reason they did it to your sister, Anna. Some memories are too painful.”   
**Elsa:** “You know Anna? What happened to her?”   
**Snow Queen:** “The same things that happen to every ordinary person. Eventually… they grow to fear us. You wonder… How you ended up trapped in that urn. It was your sister. Anna put you there.”   
**Elsa:** “You’re lying.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Am I? Look at the people in this town. They’re ready to burn you at the stake.”   
**Elsa:** “Because of what you did. You hurt one of them.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You mean that woman… Marian. Well, that was an accident.”  
**Elsa:** “No, it wasn’t. You wanted them to think it was me. To blame me. Why?”  
**Snow Queen:** “I was trying to teach you a lesson. Eventually, everyone turns on people like us. Even friends. Even family. They’re just waiting for a reason.”   
_(She begins to grow icicles above Hook, which shake, ready to drop and stab him.)_

**Elsa** **:** “What are you doing?” _(Tries to stop them, but she has no magic.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “Don’t bother. I’ve neutralized your magic. _(Hook hastily tries to free himself, chipping at the ice with his hook, but it isn’t working:)_ When your friend is found, you’ll look responsible. Then they’ll turn on you and they’ll treat you as the monster that they truly see you as, and you’ll know that I’m right.”  
**Elsa:** “No!”

 **Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina is still in the mayor’s office with a now completely frozen Marian. Robin enters the room again, looking stressed.)_    
**Robin Hood:** “Roland’s with Little John now. I wish I could have told him I did everything I could.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Even true love’s kiss can’t solve every problem.”   
**Robin Hood:** “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”   
**Henry:** _(Enters the room and walks up to them:)_ “You really need to clean that vault out. But I found it.” _(Starts rummaging in his bag.)_    
**Regina:** “You’re sure you still want me to do this?”   
**Robin Hood:** “Yes.”   
**Regina:** _(Inhales deeply, before plunging her hand into Marian’s chest and pulling out her heart:)_ “Well, the ice hasn’t touched her heart yet. We can keep her alive.”  
**Robin Hood:** “So, then, she’ll simply stay like this? Alive but… Frozen?”   
**Regina:** “Until we find a cure. And I will find one.”

 **The Forest.**  
_(Emma and David finally arrive, taking in the situation.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey! Dairy queen!”  
**Snow Queen:** _(Shocked:)_ “Emma?”  
**Emma:** _(Looks at the Snow Queen confused:)_ “Do we know each other?”  
**Snow Queen:** “Of course not. Your reputation precedes you. You really think that your magic is a match for mine?”

**Emma:** “There’s only one way to find out. _(Uses her magic to force the Snow Queen back. David rushes over to Hook and begins to forcefully bash away the ice around his feet. Hook looks up and sees the sharp icicles are beginning to dislodge. The Snow Queen sits up and commands the ice to start falling. Emma sees the ice is falling around David and Hook, and uses her magic to move them out of the way quickly, to land a few metres away:)_ You guys okay?”   
**David:** “Yeah, we’re fine. _(Sits up and looks around for the Snow Queen:)_ Where is she?”   
**Emma:** “She’s gone. _(Sighs:)_ And there’s no sign of her. Not even tracks.”   
_(Elsa stands looking at the ice formation the Snow Queen had made.)_  
**David:** _(Walking over to his daughter:)_ “What is it? You okay? Hey, we’re gonna find her. Don’t let this shake your confidence.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not that. It’s this snow queen. It’s like she didn’t just know Elsa. She knew me, too.”   
**David:** “Well, you are the sheriff and the savior and royalty. I think pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows who you are.”   
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “There’s something more. It’s like, when she said my name, I-I-I don’t know. It sounded familiar.”   
**David:** “Well, we’ll figure it out. But today you did good. You stopped her. It was a pretty impressive show, sheriff.”   
**Hook:** “That it was. But perhaps enough for one day? Maybe we could return to-”  
**Emma:** _(Narrows her eyes at him:)_ “Not now, Hook. _(Walks off, leaving an affronted Hook behind once again. She approaches Elsa and sighs:)_ How are you doing?”   
**Elsa:** “That woman was lying about my sister. She would never trap me in that urn. She was lying about the past. I just wish I knew the truth.”   
**Emma:** “I’ve learned the past has a way of revealing itself. Give it time. We’re gonna find her, Elsa. Your sister, Anna, and this Snow Queen. My gut tells me that you two are just pawns. I think this is about something more.”   
**Elsa:** “What makes you say that?”   
**Emma:** “I brought you to this world, Elsa, but it was an accident. The Snow Queen, she was already here. I’m starting to think maybe it wasn’t just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke.” 

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina & Robin discuss what is to happen with Marian’s body.)_  
**Regina:** “There’s really nothing else to be done here. Once we leave I’ll put a protection spell around the office to make sure Marian’s body is safe.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods, earnestly:)_ “Thank you, Regina, for everything.”  
**Regina:** “Of course.”  
_(Robin spares one last glance toward his wife then leaves to return to the forest. As she readies herself to leave, Regina hears Emma and Hook approaching, mid argument.)_  
**Hook:** _(Raises his voice:)_ “Why do you keep pulling away from me? _(Emma looks to Regina as she enters the room but her attention is forcefully retaken as the pirate uses his hook to turn her to face him:)_ Answer me, Swan. Why is it you’ll help every last person in this bloody town but not me?!”  
**Emma:** _(Snapping:)_ “Because I can’t help you! _(Yanking her arm away, softer:)_ Because I killed Maleficent.”  
**Hook:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “I had no choice, I had to slay the dragon to save Henry. There was no other way.”  
**Hook:** “No. No, you’re lying to me - you’re keeping her from me, I know it.”  
**Regina:** “She’s not lying to you, Hook.”  
**Hook:** “Stay out of this, your Majesty. I’m not in the mood for your games either.”  
**Regina:** “Emma did what she had to to save our son. And if she hadn’t, I damn sure would have. So if you’re going to be angry at someone, if you need someone to blame, then blame me.”  
**Hook:** “I _do_ blame you! You were the one who sent me to Maleficent’s fortress to begin with.”  
**Regina:** “To determine whether it was possible to reach a land without magic from our world. I did _not_ send you there to sleep with her.”  
**Hook:** “You knew exactly what you were doing when you sent me there.”   
_(Regina takes a deep breath, glancing at Emma who is clearly lost by their conversation.)_  
**Regina:** _(Calmly:)_ “You want proof that what I’m telling you is true? Fine, you shall have it.”  
_(Regina motions with her arms and both she and Hook disappear in a cloud of smoke, leaving Emma alone with Marian’s body.)_

**Beneath The Library.**  
_(Regina and Hook reappear at a subterranean level beneath the Library. Regina stands high on a steep cliff while Hook stands far below her.)_  
**Hook:** _(Looking around:)_ “What place is this?!”  
**Regina:** “ _This_ is where I needed Maleficent to be. This is her lair. There’s a powerful spell here that sustains her in whatever form she’s in.“  
**Hook:** "You’re telling me you cursed your friend, the mother of my child to reside down here, in her dragon form, alone?”  
**Regina:** “Like you, pirate, there was a time where all that mattered to me was my revenge. Maleficent, like Marian, is but one of the many mistakes of my past. All I can hope for now is to somehow make things right by her child.“  
**Hook:** "And how the bloody hell is that supposed to happen? If Maleficent is dead, how am I to know where my child even is?”  
**Regina:** “Emma may have slain the dragon, but Maleficent is not dead. In fact, due to the spell tethering her here, she is undead. _(Suddenly, the ashes of the formerly slayed dragon swirl around until she is resurrected as an undead creature:)_ I’ll give you two a moment to catch up.”  
_(Regina steps back from the cliff.)  
_**Hook:** _(Staring up at the creature, trying to seem unfazed:)_ “Maleficent. It’s been awhile. Love you in earth tones.”  
_(Maleficent lunges at Hook, and he manages to swipe Maleficent in self_ _defense_ _. This injury causes even more deafening screams from Maleficent, but the wound is healed as quickly as Maleficent was resurrected. Hook attempts to reason with the creature but this time Maleficent flings Hook across her lair, onto the rocky terrain. The screams of Maleficent carry throughout the subterranean regions of_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_

 **Forest. Night.**  
_(The Snow Queen makes her way through the woods, and Mr. Gold is waiting for her. She looks surprised to see him.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t worry, dearie. It’s only me. Sorry things didn’t work out the way you wanted.”  
**Snow Queen:** “They will.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We shall see. And, uh… Did Miss Swan remember you?”  
**Snow Queen:** “No.”  
**Mr Gold:** “That’s good for you. Because it could happen. And you wouldn’t want that, now, would you? Are you sure you don’t want my help?”  
**Snow Queen:** “When I’m ready to make a deal, I’ll come to you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A moment I eagerly await. Now, you should find some shelter. It’s getting quite frosty.”  
_(He walks away, leaving the Snow Queen alone in the woods.)_


	38. The Snow Queen

**Enchanted Forest. Past. A Long Time Ago.**  
_(The Apprentice is in the process of sweeping the floor, when suddenly torches go out. The Apprentice stops what he’s doing and looks up, drops the broom on the floor and draws his sword.)_  
**Apprentice:** “Show yourself, Dark One.” _(Turns to the entrance.)_  
**Zoso** **:** _(Walking into the vault:)_ “You… Are not… the Sorcerer.”   
**Apprentice:** “No. I am his apprentice. _(Sees_ _Zoso_ _holding his dagger:)_ And you are not the first Dark One I have faced. _(He moves to strike the Dark One, but_ _Zoso_ _disappears. He once again goes to strike._ _Zoso_ _uses his magic to throw the Apprentice back, before stepping up onto the podium and focuses on a small box:)_ You don’t want to know what you’ll unleash if you open that box.”   
**Zoso** **:** _(Removes his hood and turns to face the Apprentice:)_ “Then the Sorcerer should not have put his faith in someone like you.” _(He turns back to the box and attempts to open it with his magic, but he is suddenly thrown back by an invisible force, landing a few metres away.)_    
**Apprentice:** _(Stands up again and looks down at_ _Zoso_ _:)_ “Fortunately, Zoso… I am not the only thing he puts his faith in.”   
**Zoso** **:** _(Angry:)_ “An enchantment!”  
**Apprentice:** “Cast by the Sorcerer himself. And no one who has succumbed to the darkness in their heart can ever break it. Now be gone.”   
_(Sheathes his sword again. Defeated,_ _Zoso_ _disappears from the vault.)_  
**Apprentice:** _(Turns back to the box:)_ “Every dark one has tried, but no dark one will ever possess what is in that box.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands in his shop, the same box is on the table in front of him. He successfully opens the box using his dagger and it transforms into_ _a_ _magical hat.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Snow Queen’s Cave.  
** _(The Snow Queen uses her power to make an ice person.)  
_

**Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(At the sheriff's station, Emma and Elsa continue their research on the Snow Queen.)_  
**Emma:** _(Placing an evidence box on her desk:)_ “Somewhere in here, there’s got to be something on her.”   
**Elsa:** “There has to be a better strategy. While we’re reading files, my sister is out there somewhere. We have to confront this Snow Queen.”   
**Emma:** “Believe me, if I could, we would. We have to find her first. And, Elsa, we have to be careful. This woman is tricky. She seems to know both of us, and we don’t remember anything about her. Something tells me that that is not an accident.”   
**Elsa:** “You think she took our memories?”  
**Emma:** “I’m really good with names and faces. It was my job. She took them, all right. The question is why. We need to find out what the hell she’s up to.”  
**Elsa:** _(Glances over Emma’s shoulder at a jail cell:)_ “Did… did you sleep here last night?”  
**Emma:** _(Looks back at the unmade cot:)_ “Oh, yeah, I was working late, I didn’t want to drive all the way home.”  
**Elsa:** “You could have called Regina. I’m sure she would’ve picked you up, she’s done it before.”  
**Emma:** “Can we just focus on the Snow Queen, please?”  
_(There’s an awkward silence between them as they search through boxes.)_  
**Elsa:** _(Having found something:)_ “Emma, look. Why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records?”   
**Emma:** “Let’s just say when Regina was mayor, she abused her power a bit. She was looking for any reason to run me out of town. _(Looks through the photos, smiling:)_ That’s the first time Henry and I went for hot cocoa. When I walked him to school for the first time.”   
_(Emma finds a picture of herself talking with the Snow Queen.)_  
**Elsa:** “Emma? What is it?”   
**Emma:** _(Showing Elsa:)_ “It’s me and her.”   
**Elsa:** “And you still don’t remember any of this?”   
**Emma:** “No, but I know someone who may… The person who had the photos taken.” 

**Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Regina is in her vault, still reading up on how to save Marian, as Henry looks through some of her potion ingredients.)  
_**Henry:** “Eye of newt? Dragon scale? Adder’s fork? Lizard’s maw?”  
**Regina:** “Careful, Henry, unless you want to spend your teenage years as a toad.”  
**Henry:** “So, which one of these is gonna unfreeze Marian?”  
**Regina:** _(Slams the book she’s reading shut in frustration:)_ “None of them. I don’t think I have anything powerful enough to counteract the Snow Queen’s magic.”  
**Henry:** “Maybe if you and Emma joined forces? If you teamed up, your combined magic would-”  
**Regina:** “Your mother is busy trying to track down the Snow Queen, her focus is there right now.”  
**Henry:** “Is that why she hasn’t come home the last two nights? Is there something I should know?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, Henry. Emma's just taken this case to heart. You know how she gets when she’s on a case.”  
**Henry:** _(Watches her:)_ “Are you sure that’s all it is?”  
**Regina:** _(Forces a smile:)_ “Yes. Now, go on or you’ll be late for school.”  
_(Henry hugs his mother and then turns and heads up the vault steps. After hearing the vault door close, Regina turns to her mirror.)  
_**Regina:** “Sidney, please tell me you’ve found her.”  
**Sidney:** _(Appearing in the mirror:)_ “And which ‘her’ would that be? Snow White? Maid Marian? Emma Swan? It’s so hard to keep track of her majesty’s nemeses.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not in the mood for games, Sidney. I need to know where the Snow Queen is hiding. If I can’t unfreeze Marian myself, I’ll force her to do it.”  
**Sidney:** “Haven’t come across the Snow Queen yet, sorry to say.”  
**Regina:** “Then you have a new task. Find that Snow Queen. Or you’ll learn what sorry really feels like.”  
**Sidney:** “Yes, your majesty.”

 **Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Belle is holding Neal in her arms at the Charming family’s loft.)_  
**David:** “See… Belle’s a natural. She’s got all the emergency numbers. If anything happens, Neal will be okay.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m not worried about emergency numbers, David. I’m nervous about leaving him at all. Between the curse and the Wicked Witch, we don’t exactly have the best track record with our babies.”   
**David:** “He's going to be fine. And we need this time away. You need it. Hey. So what do you say? You ready for our evening stroll?”   
_(Mary Margaret nods, reluctantly_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold returns to his shop and stops when he sees that Hook is sitting on the counter top, playing with something in his fingers, clearly awaiting his return. Mr. Gold does not look happy to see him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Making yourself at home, are we?”   
**Hook:** “I’m here to make another deal.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Not interested.”   
**Hook:** “Oh, you will be, unless you want Belle to learn the truth about your precious dagger.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Begins walking towards Hook, and looks rather menacing:)_ “Tread carefully. I might just take your other hand.”   
**Hook:** _(Jumps off the counter:)_ “Thanks to you, Emma Swan and the Evil Queen, the mother of my child is now an undead monster who lives beneath the clock tower. Suffice it to say, when I inquired about the whereabouts of my progeny, she was less than co-operative.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Returning to stand behind his counter:)_ “Or coherent, I’d wager.”  
**Hook:** “Indeed. Fortunately, Maleficent’s resurrection was only temporary and I escaped with my life while _she_ returned to a pile of ash. Which is why I’m in need of the globe you used to locate Baelfire.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I see. You realise of course that even if I did help you, there’s still an ice wall surrounding the town?”  
**Hook:** “First things first, crocodile. I’m tired of not having answers. At least if I know the location of my child, once the Snow Queen is defeated, I’ll know right where to go.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You seem pretty confident that she will be. Magic like the Snow Queen’s is very rare, it might not be possible to thwart her plans.”  
**Hook:** “Emma will find a way and if not, once the Queen and Savior team up, no one can withstand their combined powers.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Perhaps you’re right.”  
**Hook:** “So, do we have a deal?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The location of your long lost child in exchange for your silence? Hardly an even trade.”  
**Hook:** “Give me what I want, or Belle finds out exactly who she’s married to.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, not this time, Captain. I require something a little more… hands on from your side of the bargain.”  
**Hook:** _(Stepping closer to the counter:)_ “Name it.”

 **Outside Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Emma drives with Elsa into the woods.)  
_**Elsa:** “You okay?”  
**Emma:** “It’s just the pictures. Reminds me of when I first got here. Regina and I hated each other. Well, ‘hate’ might be the wrong word, but we did not mix.”  
**Elsa:** _(Smiles:)_ “But it seems like you’ve come a long way since then.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but I don’t have the greatest track record with these things. _(At Elsa’s look:)_ Relationships. _(Opens the car door:)_ You coming?”  
**Elsa:** “I think this sounds like something you two should talk about alone. You know, if things seem difficult, talking them through always helps.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not been my experience.”

 **Hopkins, Minnesota. 1998.  
**_(Emma is at a food store when a girl watches her before leaving. Emma attempts to steal some food but gets caught.)_  
**Store Security:** “Whoa. What you got there?”  
**Lily:** _(The girl reappears with a shopping cart, to Emma:)_ “I’ve been looking all over for you. _(Whispers:)_ Just go with it. _(So the Security woman can hear:)_ Thanks for hanging on to that till I got us a cart.”  
**Store Security:** “You two girls are on your own?”  
**Lily:** “My parents are outside in the car. They sent us to grab a few things.”  
**Store Security:** “Okay.” _(Walks away.)_  
**Emma:** “Thanks. That was about to get ugly.”  
**Lily:** “Yeah, no kidding. You know, the whole stuffing things under your shirt move never works. You need one of these. _(Pulls out a credit card:)_ Lift some plastic, and you can buy whatever you want.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “I’ll remember that next time.”  
**Lily:** “Wait! You’re part of my cover now. So what do you say? You want to go shopping?”

 **Outside The Store.**  
**Emma:** “Wow. That actually worked.”   
**Lily:** “Hold onto your bag and run.”   
**Emma:** “What? Why?”   
**Lily:** “Trust me. Go! Go! Go!”   
_(A man in a car follows Lily.)_  
**The Man:** “Hey!”   
_(Emma and Lily run to escape the car.)_  
**Emma:** “Come on! This way! _(The girls hide down an alleyway and the car loses them:)_ I’m Emma, by the way.”   
**Lily:** “Lily. Thanks for the help.”   
**Emma:** “You had my back, and I got yours.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Hook and Mr. Gold walk down a street, towards a small secluded cottage.)_  
**Hook:** “To whom are we going to see?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Someone who wronged me long ago. And today, he’s going to pay the price. _(He knocks on the door and, moments later, it opens to reveal the Apprentice, who doesn’t look happy to see him:)_ Hello, old friend. Captain, please see our host to a seat.”   
_(Hook takes a hold of the Apprentice and forces him into the house and into a seat, continuing to hold him down. Mr. Gold enters the room, carrying the magical box. He places it on the ground and unsheathes his dagger, before opening the box, transforming into a hat once again.)_    
**Apprentice:** _(Looks surprised to see Mr Gold holding it:)_ “You have it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t tell me you doubted me.”   
**Apprentice:** “Every Dark One tries. Every one fails.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Might be time to update the motto.”   
**Apprentice:** “You may have the hat, but we both know you will never collect enough power to do what you want.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I will. But, alas, you won’t be there to see it.”   
_(He turns the hat over and it begins to suck the Apprentice inside.)_  
**Apprentice:** “No!”   
_(After a few moments, he disappears inside the hat.)_  
**Hook:** _(Looks down at the hat, shocked and confused:)_ “Where the hell did he go?”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Picks up the hat and sighs:)_ “Exactly where I need him.”

**Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Emma enters the vault.)_  
**Regina:** _(A little coolly:)_ “Ms. Swan. What a surprise. Unfortunately, I’m a little busy trying to save Robin Hood’s wife. Or hadn’t you heard?”   
**Emma:** “Ms. Swan, really? _(At Regina’s look, holds out the photographs:)_ What do you know about these?”   
**Regina:** _(Takes a look:)_ “It appears you and the Snow Queen are old friends. Well, frenemies at best.”   
**Emma:** “I have zero memories of this conversation. I was hoping you might. Sidney took these when you had him spying on me. He didn’t say anything about what was going on here? Or why I was arguing with the Snow Queen?”   
**Regina:** “He never mentioned anything. My guess… You skipped the tip jar.”  
**Emma:** “I suppose I should talk to Sidney, then. But no one seems to know where he is. Have you seen him?”   
**Regina:** “I’ve been busy working on Marian, on the problem you created.”  
**Emma:** “I guess I’ll let you get back to it. Any progress on thawing her out?”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You’re interested all of a sudden? It’s no concern of yours.”   
**Emma:** “It could be. I know I’m not sorceress of the year, but if you want some extra juice to undo the spell, let me know.”   
**Regina:** “Are you offering to help me?”   
**Emma:** “Of course, why would you even-”  
**Regina:** “Because I haven’t seen you in two days. I assume you’ve been crashing at your parents place because God knows you haven’t been home. Unless of course you’ve taken pity on the pirate.”  
**Emma:** “What? I would never… I’ve been sleeping at the station. I’ve been working non-stop looking for the Snow Queen and didn’t want to wake you.”  
**Regina:** “I didn’t ask for excuses, Ms. Swan, just the truth. Until you’re ready to share that with me, we have nothing left to talk about.”  
_(Regina watches her for a long moment. Unable to say what’s on her mind, Emma slowly turns and leaves the vault_ _.)_

**Outside The Vault.**  
_(Elsa is waiting for Emma in the car when she hears Anna calling for her.)_  
**Anna:** “Elsa. Elsa? Elsa, help!”   
**Elsa:** _(Exiting the car:)_ “Anna?”   
**Anna:** “Elsa. Help me.”   
_(Elsa sees the figure of her sister in the shadows and goes to follow her as Emma exits the vault.)_  
**Emma:** _(Noticing she’s gone:)_ “Elsa?! Elsa!” 

 **Inside The Vault.  
**_(Regina wipes her eyes, clearly upset by her confrontation with Emma. Sidney reappears.)  
_**Sidney:** “My queen, I have news. I have found the Snow Queen’s lair.”  
**Regina:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Well, where is it?”  
**Sidney:** “I think a little quid pro quo is in order, don’t you? I’m growing tired of this glass prison.”  
**Regina:** “Let’s see if your information yields results. Then we can discuss your freedom.”  
**Sidney:** “You expect me to give up my leverage before I’ve received anything in return? Do you think me an imbecile?”  
**Regina:** “I think I’ve trapped you in a mirror twice. And if you find them too constricting, well, then… Perhaps you’d like to return to your cell at the hospital.”  
**Sidney:** “Upon further reflection, it appears I don’t have the leverage I thought. Listen closely. I will lead you to her.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Having finally agreed to leave baby Neal with Belle for the evening, the_ _Charmings_ _stop by the sheriff’s station.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “And I need one of the good walkies, not one of the short-range things you let Henry play with.”   
**David:** “It’s a short hike to the bluffs. We’ll be gone less than an hour.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “With no cell reception! I want to be sure Belle can reach us.”  
**David:** “Or you’re looking for a way out of this. We are going on this hike.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes! And we shall be reachable.”   
**David:** _(Pulls a_ _walkie_ _from a drawer:)_ “This will do it. I’ll call Belle. Let her know where to find our walkie at home. Now she’ll be able to reach us on our drive, our hike… If we fall through a portal to Asgard - wherever we are.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “My hero.” _(Kisses him.)_  
**David:** “Hmm. Hang on. This gives me an idea.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What is it?”   
**David:** “You know that thief I told you about? The one who ran from the ice-cream shop?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Will Scarlett.”   
**David:** “We can spend the evening looking for him! Come on. Let’s go.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Wait. Oh, you mean right now?”   
**David:** “Oh, come on. It’ll be like old times. A prince and a princess on an adventure, but without the evil queen on our trail.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Forest.**  
_(Regina is walking into the woods.)_  
**Regina:** “I’m walking due north. Now what?”   
**Sidney:** “Head past the toll bridge, then go east. The Snow Queen isn’t far.”  
_(Regina hears a noise and puts the mirror away, it’s Emma.)_  
**Emma:** _(Surprised:)_ “Regina.”   
**Regina:** “What are you doing here?”   
**Emma:** “Elsa disappeared on me. I think she went to go confront the Snow Queen on her own. I’m afraid she’s in trouble. How about you? Nature walks your new thing?”   
**Regina:** “I intend to force the Snow Queen’s hand, make her reverse the damage she’s inflicted on Marian.”   
**Emma:** “How do you even know where she is?”   
**Regina:** “Explaining my magic to a beginner is a waste of my time. She’s east of the toll bridge.”   
**Emma:** “Well, I think we should stick together, then. Our best shot at finding Elsa is to go in the direction of the Snow Queen. _(Awkwardly:)_ You don’t mind the company, do you?”   
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Do _I_ mind? You’re the one who prefers doing things alone, lately.”  
_(Regina walks ahead. After a moment, Emma follows her_ _.)_

**Hopkins, Minnesota. 1998.**  
_(Emma and Lily are sitting on the ground in a park, eating.)_  
**Emma:** “Mm!”  
**Lily:** “That sandwich isn’t going anywhere, you know.”   
**Emma:** “Sorry. It’s just that where I come from, if you don’t eat fast, the big kids would swipe things off your plate.”   
**Lily:** “Was that around here?”   
**Emma:** “Boston. Snuck out in the middle of the night and hopped a bus.”   
**Lily:** “Why did you leave?”  
**Emma:** “This little girl from my home, Cecilia, got adopted. I watched her get in this station wagon with this perfect-looking couple. That’s when I realized… No one was ever gonna look at me the way those parents looked at her. I’m too old. I missed my chance. There was no point in me staying another day if I was just gonna keep feeling…”   
**Lily:** “Invisible? I know what it’s like to live someplace where it feels like no one cares about you, let alone understands you.”   
**Emma:** “Were you in a home, too? That guy chasing you… Is he from social services? Is he trying to take you back?”   
**Lily:** _(After a beat:)_ “Yeah.”   
**Emma:** “What are you gonna do?”   
**Lily:** _(Smiles, points:)_ “See those houses over there? People use them in the summer. But now that it’s fall, they’ll be empty. I figured I’ll pick the nicest one and I’ll crash there for a while. Here’s an idea. Come with me.”   
**Emma:** “Really?”   
**Lily:** “Why not? We’d be better off if we stuck together.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Elsa is running into the woods, looking for her sister.)  
_**Elsa:** “Anna! Anna!”  
_(Elsa arrives in a front of a cliff and sees her sister on the other side.)  
_**Anna:** “Elsa!”  
**Elsa:** “Don’t move! I’ll be right there!”  
_(Elsa uses her powers to build an ice bridge and runs toward her sister.)  
_**Anna:** “Help! Please!”

 **Along The Waterfront.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret are walking near the beach.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I should be home with Neal, not chasing after some thief.”  
**David:** “Let’s just give it a little while longer.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’ve been out for an hour! That’s longer than I’ve been away from the baby since he was born. I think that’s a pretty good start.”   
**David:** “All right, all right. _(Turns to face her:)_ You’re right. You head home… And I’ll deal with this.”   
_(David kisses her then leaves. Mary Margaret turns to go then hears someone digging in the sand.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, I’m probably wrong. _(Turns again to leave before turning back:)_ Oh, no, I’m not.”   
_(Mary Margaret goes to see Will_ _Scarlett.)_

**The Forest.**  
_(Regina and Emma are walking deeper into the woods.)_  
**Emma:** “Which way?”   
**Regina:** “Right.”   
**Emma:** “Is this a locator spell? Shouldn’t we be following some, like, floaty object or something?”   
**Regina:** “Oh, now you’re a magic expert.”   
**Emma:** “No, it’s just, in the past, there was a…”   
**Regina:** “There are many enchantments you have yet to be exposed to. If you bothered to study your craft, you’d know that.”   
**Emma:** “I’m kind of learning as I go. It’s not like there’s a lot of online classes on this kind of thing. But when you helped me, I seemed to learn pretty fast.”  
**Regina:** “Well I’m glad you recognise _something_ beneficial about me.”  
**Emma:** “Why are you doing that? I was just trying to give you credit. I’m trying to be nice.”   
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Be nice? Is that what you think I want from you? _(Stops walking and faces Emma:)_ Do you know what your mother said to me once? She said that I feel things deeply. I feel things with my whole soul. And do you know why? Because that’s the only way I know how to love - completely.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, don’t be angry…”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Well lets see shall we? I ask you to move in with me, I give up my job in order to dedicate my time to finding a way to guarantee a future for both of us. I save your life twice in one day and what do I get in return? You take on more shifts, work longer hours and you even choose to sleep in the cells rather than come home to me. You’re pulling away from me, Emma, and I have no idea why. So yeah, I’m angry. I’m angry and I’m heartbroken.” _(She turns and walks ahead.)_

 **Hopkins, Minnesota. 1998.**  
_(Lily breaks a window and opens a door. She and Emma enter.)_  
**Lily:** “Not too shabby, huh? _(Cut to Lily and Emma playing video games:)_ I’m gonna beat you!”   
**Emma:** “No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no.”   
**Lily:** “Yes! Yes! Yes!”   
**Emma:** “No! Game over.”   
**Lily:** “Yes! Yes! Yes!”   
**Emma:** “Aw.”   
**Lily:** “Yes.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, I suck at this!”   
**Lily:** “Haven’t you ever played before?”   
**Emma:** “No. I’ve never lived in a place that could afford one of these.”   
**Lily:** “You’ll get the hang of it. You hungry?”   
**Emma:** _(Notices a mark on Lily’s wrist:)_ “Whoa. What happened?”  
**Lily:** “Oh, I… I don’t know. I’ve had this since I can remember. I like to pretend it’s some kind of symbol, like Harry Potter or something.”  
**Emma:** “Like you’re one-of-a-kind, like you’re special.”   
**Lily:** “I know it’s stupid.”   
**Emma:** “No, it’s not.”   
**Lily:** “Okay. _(Lily draws a star on Emma’s wrist:)_ Then you are special, too.”  
**Emma:** “Thanks. Hey! Check this out!”   
_(Emma takes a video camera from a table. Emma and Lily play with it together.)_    
**Lily:** “Let’s promise to stay friends, okay? No matter what, there won’t be anything we can’t come back from.”   
**Emma:** “Okay. Yeah. Promise.”   
**Lily:** “For real?”   
**Emma:** “For real.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Elsa is still looking for her sister in the woods.)_  
**Elsa:** “Anna! Anna!”   
**Anna:** “Elsa!”   
_(Elsa finds Anna standing on snow. She hugs her.)_  
**Elsa:** “I was so worried I’d never find you.”   
**Snow Queen:** “But I’m so glad you did.”   
**Elsa:** “You stay away from us. It’s okay, Anna. I won’t let her hurt you. _(The Snow Queen turns Anna into ice which then disappears. Quickly, she then chains Elsa:)_ Where’s Anna? What did you do?”   
**Snow Queen:** “I’m sorry for all the theater, but she was never really here, sweetheart. An icy illusion because… I needed you.”   
**Elsa:** “For what?”   
**Snow Queen:** “Look at yourself. So much fear. Imagine what you could do if you only learned to control it. You had a chance to do so once, but… You squandered it. Fortunately for me, the more frightened you are, the stronger those chains will hold. And that’s all I need for now… You out of my way. I would tell you that everything is going to be fine, that I won’t hurt you, but your worry, your fear, are exactly what’s needed right now.”   
**Elsa:** “What are you gonna do?”   
**Snow Queen:** “I’m going to build a snowman.”

 **On The Beach.**  
_(Will continues to dig on the beach.)_  
**Will:** “Bollocks. Where the bloody hell is it?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Looking for something?”   
**Will:** “Not really your concern, is it, lady?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe you should have made a map for whatever it is you’re looking for.”   
**Will:** “I did make a map, thank you very much.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Did you lose it?”   
**Will:** “No, I didn’t lose me map. It’s in me travelling sack, safe and sound.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “But you’re not travelling because you buried your sack and the map.”   
**Will:** “Yes. Okay. I buried the map to find the sack in the sack I’m trying to find. I screwed up. Happens to the best of us.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Not really.”  
**Will:** “Well, it happens to the best of us when we have a touch too much to drink.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “That I buy.”   
**Will:** “What’s it to you, anyway? It’s not like you’re the sheriff.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, no, but… I am the sheriff’s wife.”   
**Will:** “You’re married to the blonde?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s my daughter. Other sheriff.”   
**Will:** “What now?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You know, given you managed to evade both of them, I figured you’d be smarter.”  
**Will:** “Did the sheriff’s wife just call me dumb?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I mean, you’re not even gonna try to run, are you?”   
**Will:** “No. Consider yourself lucky that I’m too knackered.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “My husband put you up to this, didn’t he? So I would have a little victory. Do a little tracking, put a criminal behind bars, feel good about myself. You can admit it. This whole thing is an elaborate hoax.”   
**Will:** “What if I did admit it?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’ll pardon you.”   
**Will:** “Right… so I’m supposed to believe that the sheriff’s wife can give me my freedom.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m also the mayor.”   
**Will:** “He did it.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I knew it!”

**Forest.**  
_(Emma and Regina find Elsa’s ice bridge.)_  
**Emma:** “Looks like Elsa was here.”   
**Regina:** “Thanks, Ms. Swan. Please continue to point out the obvious.”   
**Emma:** “Then obviously we’re not gonna step on it till we know it’s safe.”  
**Regina:** “It’s safe.”   
**Emma:** “Hey!”   
**Regina:** _(Steps onto the bridge:)_ “You were saying?”   
**Emma:** “I don’t know why I even bother.”   
**Regina:** “Well, that makes two of us. Now hurry up. I’d like to get to that snow queen before it’s actually winter.”   
_(Emma follows her onto the bridge as the wind blows.)_  
**Emma:** “Something’s not right.”   
**Regina:** “Maybe your sparkly, blue-dressed friend is closer than you think.”  
**Emma:** “No. This is not Elsa. _(The wind blows stronger and stronger. The bridge shakes:)_ Oh! It’s the Snow Queen! She found us!”   
**Regina:** _(In realisation:)_ “Sidney.”  
**Emma:** “Sidney? What does Sidney have to do with any of this? _(Grabs Regina’s arm:)_ Regina! Talk to me! What aren’t you telling me?” 

 **Hopkins, Minnesota. 1998.  
**_(Emma and Lily are sleeping. Emma hears a noise and wakes up.)  
_**Emma:** _(Shakes Lily awake:)_ “Hey! Hey! Hey! There’s someone in the house. We need to go.”  
**Man:** “Lilith?”  
_(Emma picks up a candlestick.)  
_**Emma:** “Run. I got this. _(To the man:)_ Stay away. You’re not taking us anywhere. We’re not going back into the system.”  
**Man:** “Sweetheart, what nonsense have you been telling this girl?”  
**Emma:** _(To Lily:)_ “What’s going on? Who is this? Lily?”  
**Man:** “Honey, tell her the truth. I’m your father. And you’re coming home with me. Your mother is worried sick.”  
**Emma:** “Your father? You have a family? I thought you were like me.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present. On The Ice Bridge.**  
**Emma:** “You lied to me. You said you didn’t have a clue where Sidney was! He was in your mirror this whole time?!”   
**Regina:** “Maybe I did. So what? I don’t have to tell you everything I’m doing. You sure as hell don’t!”   
**Sidney:** “Nor do I, your majesty.”  
**Regina:** _(Flips open the mirror:)_ “You led us here. You’re working for the Snow Queen?! Traitor!”   
**Sidney:** “ _I’m_ the traitor? I think your majesty should take a look in the mirror. And as you contemplate what you’ve done, know that she has a present for you that I’d say is well-deserved.” _(He disappears from the mirror.)_  
**Regina:** “Sidney!”   
**Emma:** “Regina?”   
**Regina:** “Save your moral judgment.”   
**Emma:** “Look! _(The ice bridge is collapsing. Emma and Regina run to the other side:)_ Jump!”

 **Elsewhere In The Forest.  
**_(Elsa tries to free herself.)  
_**Elsa:** “I’m not afraid. I’m not afraid.” _(_ _She succeeds in breaking her bonds.)  
_

**By The Bridge.  
**_(Regina & Emma have made it to the other side.)  
_**Emma:** “You okay? _(Regina merely walks on ahead:)_ Regina?”  
**Regina:** “I think we have a bigger problem.”  
_(There is warrior snowman standing in their way to Elsa.)_

**Hopkins, Minnesota. 1998.  
**_(Emma is looking at the cops. Lily is in her father’s car.)  
_**Lily:** “Emma! Emma. Don’t worry about my dad. He’s just pissed I used his visa. When this blows over, come find me. We can run away together.”  
_(Lily holds out a piece of paper with her contact details on it.)  
_**Emma:** “You tricked me.”  
**Lily:** “I’m sorry. I know I lied about my family, but everything else I said is true. I hate my home. I feel invisible there. I’m just like you. I am! I was an orphan. It’s just they adopted me. But it’s not my home. You promised. Friends forever, no matter what. _(Wordlessly, Emma turns and leaves, erasing the star on her wrist:)_ Emma! _(Crying:)_ Emma!” _(Emma climbs into the social service’s car.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Emma and Regina are under attack. Stood side by side, Regina attacks the snowman with a fireball, then Emma uses her magic to push it away. The arm of the snowman is destroyed but it reforms.)  
_**Emma:** “Oh, that’s a problem.”  
**Regina:** _(As the snowman approaches again:)_ “Not helpful.” 

_(As the snowman closes in on them, Emma and Regina are out of options.)_  
**Emma:** “Try again… Together. _(Regina nods as she and Emma combine their powers to destroy the snowman:)_ I think we did it.”  
_(The Snow Queen appears.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “What a welcome visit, ladies. Thank you for bringing me what I needed.” _(The Snow Queen steals Regina’s mirror.)_  
**Regina:** “Give me back my mirror, you…”   
**Snow Queen:** “No.”   
_(The Snow Queen strangles Regina with her magic.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, stop!” _(Ingrid then strangles Emma.)_  
_(Elsa appears, using her magic, she knocks the Snow Queen down, rescuing Emma and Regina.)_  
**Elsa:** “You want a fight? Fight me.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Well done, Elsa. You’re losing your fear. There’s hope for you yet.”   
**Regina:** “Let’s just finish this now.”   
**Snow Queen:** “No need. I have what I want.”   
_(The Snow Queen disappears.)_  
**Elsa:** “Are you both okay?”   
**Emma:** “We are now. Thank you. _(To Regina:)_ Why didn’t you tell me about Sidney?”   
**Regina:** “Because you weren’t available for consultation.”  
**Emma:** “Well, if you had told me, maybe you would have saved us some trouble.”   
**Regina:** “Okay, tell you what? That I threw Sidney in a mirror to help remind me who Marian was? That I’ve ruined so many lives that I couldn’t remember her? What’s the point? You would only use it as another excuse against us being together.”   
**Elsa:** “Stop it. You two need to mend your differences. Otherwise Storybrooke doesn’t stand a chance.”   
**Regina:** “We never will. For one simple reason… she doesn’t want to.”  
_(Regina turns and disappears.)_

**In The Snow Queen’s Ice Cave.**  
**Snow Queen:** “You’re free. As promised.”   
**Sidney:** “Thank you. Now, what is it you wish me to do first, my queen?”   
**Snow Queen:** “I wish nothing from you.”   
**Sidney:** “I don’t understand. The deal was…”   
**Snow Queen:** “It wasn’t you that I wanted, Sidney. It was the mirror itself. You more than anyone should understand a mirror’s importance. Mirrors reflect our… Mood, our desire, our essence. They are a temporary receptacle for some… Tiny fraction of our soul.”   
**Sidney:** “Well, you… You have other mirrors.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I have many… Hundreds. But none as important as this one. For what I want to do, your former home should do quite nicely. The person who trapped you in here imbued it with much dark magic.”   
**Sidney:** “My queen, what are you planning?”   
**Snow Queen:** “What I’m planning is to get what has been denied to me for too long… What I deserve.”   
**Sidney:** “And what’s that?”  
**Snow Queen:** “That’s between me and… Well, my reflection. Enjoy your freedom, Sidney. A word of advice. Get a warm coat. It’s going to get a bit cooler around here. _(Sidney leaves. The Snow Queen breaks Regina’s mirror and conjures a larger mirror:)_ So close. Soon I will have what I want. _(She places a piece of Regina’s mirror into the broken larger mirror. Magically, the mirror is restored:)_ A family that loves me.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Forest.  
**_(Emma and Elsa are walking in the woods.)  
_**Elsa:** “I’m sorry I took off. The Snow Queen tricked me. She made it seem like Anna was here. I thought I was chasing her.”  
**Emma:** “I get it. I’d do the same thing.”  
**Elsa:** “So why did you let Regina just walk away?”  
**Emma:** “You heard her. She thinks I’m looking for reasons not to be with her.”  
**Elsa:** “Well have you told her how you feel?”  
**Emma:** “It’s… complicated. Like I said, I’m not good at the whole relationship thing.”  
**Elsa:** “I don’t believe that. If there’s one thing my sister taught me, you don’t give up on people. You and Regina clearly love each other, and if someone’s important to you, don’t give up on them. Even if they say hurtful things or send a giant snow monster to chase you away.”  
_(They share a smile.)_

**Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Regina looks despondently into her mirror. Hearing footsteps, she turns as Emma enters the vault.)  
_**Regina:** “What is it now, come to officially end things?”  
**Emma:** “I’m an idiot.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Finally, something we can agree on.”  
**Emma:** _(Continues:)_ “I’m an idiot because I’ve been down this road before. _(Regina folds her arms:)_ When I was a kid. Someone came into my life for a while, and I thought we were gonna be… Best friends. But this girl lied to me, and I pushed her away because of that lie, and she asked me to forgive her, but I never did. It took some time, but I realized that was a mistake. And I regretted the decision. But by then, it was too late. The damage was already done. I don’t want to make the same mistake again, Regina.”  
**Regina:** “If this is going to be some speech about us staying friends, you can just save it.”  
**Emma:** “No, just… Please hear me out.”  
_(Regina purses her lips but remains silent_ _.)_

**Emma:** _(Continues:)_ “Living in Storybrooke, I’ve got my son and my parents, and I love them. But they can’t always understand me. They don’t know what it feels like to be rejected and misunderstood… Not the way I do, not the way you do. And somehow that makes us… I don’t know… Unique, or maybe even special. All I know is that what we have, what _we_ share… I have never felt with anyone. I love you, Regina, with all of my heart, _completely_. And, after growing up without anyone, it terrifies me that I could feel this deeply about another person. _(Smiles:)_ When you rescued me in your pj’s and brought me to Henry, _that_ was home. I knew it then and if I could’ve used my magic to seal the three of us inside that house, I would’ve done so without a second thought. I wasn’t looking for reasons for us not to be together, I just didn’t want to spend another night at home until I could be sure it wasn’t going to be taken away from us.”  
**Regina:** _(Wiping a tear from her eye:)_ “So you really were working through the night trying to find the Snow Queen? _(Emma nods:)_ And you let me think the worst, that you were pulling away from me? _(Emma nods again, guiltily:)_ Oh, Emma, you are SUCH an idiot.”  
_(Emma closes the distance between them and the two women kiss fervently, the last two days’ angst simply melting away.)_  
**Emma:** _(Taking a breath, her forehead resting on Regina’s:)_ "I know and I’m sorry. I’m not gonna stop fighting for us, ever. Even if I do sometimes make you want to kill me.” _(_ _Regina smiles and wordlessly pulls the Sheriff in for another kiss_ _.)_

**Blanchard Loft. Night.**  
_(Mary Margaret is lying on her bed looking after Neal when David returns home.)_  
**David:** “Hey.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(She kisses David:)_ “I love you.”   
**David:** “Oh, I love you, too. How’s Neal? He survive an hour with Belle?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She was wonderful. Took great care of him. I caught the thief.”  
**David:** “What?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Will Scarlett. I tracked him down.”   
**David:** “That’s amazing. W-well, where is he?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Eh, I pardoned him.”   
**David:** “Wait. What?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s okay. He admitted the whole thing. He told me about how you let him escape so I could track him.”   
**David:** “H-h-he told you that?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Don’t be mad. He tried to keep your secret. But really, he’s a terrible liar. Not to mention, I am familiar with your tricks. Your plan worked. I feel more like myself again. What’s so funny?”   
**David:** “Yeah, no, Mary Margaret. I couldn’t be happier that you enjoyed yourself today, but I had nothing to do with it.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No, of course you did. I mean, the way…”   
**David:** “Mnh-mnh.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “He really did escape?”   
**David:** “Yeah. And you really pardoned him.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, what do we do now?”   
**David:** “Hey, look, if the outcome of his escape is that you found a part of yourself again… I’d say he earned that pardon.”   
_(They kiss again.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop. The Next Morning.**  
_(Hook and Mr. Gold are back in the pawn shop.)_  
**Hook:** “Okay. We’re done. I’ve fulfilled our deal. Now show me the globe.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Our deal actually isn’t complete.”   
**Hook:** “I say it is. I just saw you use the real dagger, so I know you’re lying to Belle. You’ve got nothing on me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Pulls out a tape:)_ “Security tape… from the house yesterday. How do you think people are gonna react when they find out what you did to that kindly old man?”   
**Hook:** _(Narrows his eyes:)_ “I know how that device works. And if I’m on there, so are you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Uses his magic to remove any evidence of him on the tape:)_ “And now I’m not. But you are.”   
**Hook:** “I only did what you asked so I could have a chance at finding my child. People will understand that.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Even so, I’m not letting you near that globe.”  
**Hook:** “No, you said…”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You were right. Dark One lies. Dark One tricks. All yesterday achieved was to give you permission. Permission to be the man you really are… a ruthless pirate who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I did you a favour. I helped you remember the darkness that lies beneath.”   
**Hook:** _(He is now speaking in a threatening tone:)_ “Then you know that that darkness will have no problem crushing Belle’s heart.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “If you go after my love… You will never find yours. You threatened my marriage, tried to destroy the only light in my life, and for that, you will owe me as long as you live.”   
**Hook:** “What if I’m willing to take you down with me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I think… I know you better than you know yourself, dearie. So here we are, Captain, still in business together. I think… You and I are gonna have some fun _._ ”  
_(Hook leaves the shop.)_

_(Mr. Gold turns and opens the safe, checking that the hat box is still inside with his dagger.)  
_**Belle:** _(Calling:)_ “Rumple?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Quickly closes the safe:)_ “Belle.”  
**Belle:** _(Entering the shop via the back room:)_ “Hey, I’ve been… Been looking all over the house for you. Didn’t even hear you leave.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I didn’t want to wake you. Just a few things to take care of before we open.”  
**Belle:** “Well, whatever it is, it’ll have to wait. Emma called. She needs to see us right away.”

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma, Regina, Henry, The Charmings, Elsa, Hook, Mr. Gold and Belle are at the station watching a video Emma has found.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “Give it back, Kevin. The camera is Emma’s, not yours.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Gasps:)_ “Emma, that’s you. You must be…”   
**Emma:** “13, maybe 14.”   
**Regina:** “Are you missing the part where she’s with the Snow Queen? Emma, you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?”   
**Emma:** “Apparently my run-in with her in town wasn’t the only memory she erased. All this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was… It’s gone.”  
**Belle:** “Look, I-I just don’t understand how she even ended up in this world.”  
**Emma:** “We were hoping Gold could tell us that. You spent more time trying to get here than anyone. How the hell did she do it?”

**Mr. Gold:** “Considering the time I spent on the same task, I’d love to know.”  
**David:** “Does it really matter how she got to Emma? I mean, shouldn’t we be more concerned about why?”   
**Regina:** “Obviously, she needed her for something. But what? Well, that’s our next problem.”   
**David:** “Well, we know she’s hiding somewhere in the north woods. We combed every inch of her shop. We tore apart her house. She must have cleared everything out days before.”   
**Hook:** “Which means she must be hiding something.”   
**Emma:** “But where?”   
**Henry:** “What about her ice cream truck?”   
**Emma:** “Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice cream truck?”   
**Henry:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I’m a kid. I notice these kind of things.”   
**David:** “Then we split up into groups. We search the town, the woods. Hook, Regina, Emma, you take the west. Gold, you’re with me for the east.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I think we all know I work best alone.”   
**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, no time to argue that. Belle, how are you at tracking?”  
**Belle:** “Uh, actually, I-I think I’ll be more helpful at the library. Maybe I can dig something up on the Snow Queen.”  
**Elsa:** “I’d like to come with you, Belle, if that’s okay. Maybe something about my sister will be there, too. Unless you’d rather not have the company?”   
**Belle:** “No, n-not at all. I would love some.” 

**Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(Elsa is in her castle practicing magic when Anna enters, having just returned from the Enchanted Forest.)_  
**Anna:** “Elsa?”   
**Elsa:** “Anna! _(Rushes to hug her:)_ Oh! Oh, I was worried I’d never see you again.”   
**Anna:** “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. I’m sorry I left without telling you.”   
**Elsa:** “Oh, and I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to. I know you did it for me, to try to make me feel better. So, what did you learn? Did you discover why our parents went to the Enchanted Forest? _(Anna looks down:)_ What is it, Anna? What did you find?”   
**Ana:** “Nothing. I mean, I’m still waiting on some answers from a few people I met, but I wouldn’t expect anything anytime soon because they have to find it out, then get on a ship and come here. It could take a while, a long while, and… Wait, no flurries? No frost on the windows? Usually a conversation about our parents ends with a chill in the air.”   
**Elsa:** “I’ve been learning to control my powers when I get upset.”   
**Anna:** “Really? How?”   
**Ingrid:** _(Enters the room:)_ “By training with me.”  
**Anna:** “Who is that? I mean, who are you? I-I mean… Hi.”  
**Elsa:** “She’s our aunt.”   
**Anna:** “Our what?”   
**Ingrid:** “Your aunt. My name is Ingrid. Your mother and I were sisters. You look exactly like her.”   
**Anna:** “But our mother doesn’t have a sister. At least, she never told us about one.”   
**Ingrid:** “I’m sure it was too painful for her to talk about. You see, many years ago, I was trapped in a magical urn by… People who didn’t exactly understand me.”   
**Anna:** “Didn’t understand you?”   
_(Ingrid uses her powers.)_  
**Ingrid:** “Our gift runs in the family.”

 **In The Stables.**  
_(Anna talks with Kristoff.)_  
**Anna:** “I’m telling you, that woman is up to something.”   
**Kristoff:** “What, you mean your aunt? What makes you think that?”   
**Anna:** “'Cause it’s weird and strange, her being here. And because I’m a good judge of character.”   
**Kristoff:** “Yeah, says the girl who agreed to marry Hans ten minutes after you started talking to him.”   
**Anna:** “I was young and naive.”  
**Kristoff:** “You met me the next day.”   
**Anna:** “Young-er. Anyway, I just want to make sure we’re asking all the right questions.”   
**Kristoff:** “Like what?”   
**Anna:** “Like, is she really even my aunt, or is she just some imposter trying to worm her way into our family?”   
**Kristoff:** “Anna, look at her. You can’t see the resemblance? Oh, yes, the ice-power thing, there’s that. I was there when she was released from the urn, she saved Elsa and me from Hans and his men.”   
**Anna:** “Maybe, but if she’s really my aunt, why isn’t she in the family portraits, the royal records? There’s no trace of her. It’s like she never even existed. There has to be an explanation for all this.”   
**Kristoff:** “Yeah? And how do you think you’re gonna find it?”   
**Anna:** “Your family.”   
**Kristoff:** “Careful. Grand Pabbie’s still a little miffed that you postponed the wedding.”   
**Anna:** “I can handle Grand Pabbie. Will you go back to the castle and cover for me… Watch Elsa while I’m gone?”   
**Kristoff:** “If it’ll put your mind at ease, of course.”   
**Anna:** “Oh, but, Kristoff, you have to be careful what you say around her. I… Might not… I might not exactly have told her what I discovered in the Enchanted Forest.”   
**Kristoff:** “You lied to her?”   
**Anna:** “Ohh, I didn’t lie. I just… Withheld the truth. Telling her our parents wanted to take away her magic… I just have to find the right moment. That’s all.”   
**Kristoff:** “Right, right. Of course. Yeah. You know I’ll support you no matter what. Unless I think it’s really dumb. Then I’ll tell you.”   
**Anna:** “Thank goodness I haven’t hit ‘really dumb’ yet.”   
**Kristoff:** “Can I get you supplies for your journey?”   
**Anna:** “You’re sweet, but no. I’ll stop by Oaken’s on the way. You’ll see me as soon as I return.” _(She kisses Kristoff and leaves. From outside the stables we see that Ingrid was listening to the conversation.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(In the woods, near Robin’s camp, the ice cream truck is found.)_  
**Emma:** _(Via_ _walkie_ _:)_ “David, call off the search party. We found the truck near the merry men’s camp. _(To Robin:)_ Thanks for keeping an eye out.”   
**Robin:** “Gladly. You’re the first sheriff I don’t mind assisting. Uh, Regina, I was hoping we could talk.”   
**Regina:** “Um, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m about to storm an evil ice-cream truck.”  
**Emma:** _(As Regina moves to walk with her:)_ “You could have just said, ‘maybe later.’”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’ve gotten no where closer to saving Marian, I don’t want to give him any more false hope. It’s bad enough we’re stuck with Captain Guy-liner.”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Be nice.”  
**Hook:** _(Approaching from behind:)_ “Ready, love? _(They open the truck:)_ It appears she beat us to it. She’s cleared out the vessel.”   
**Regina:** “What now? Should we question the cows she gets her milk from? Maybe search the waffle-cone factory?”   
**Emma:** “Hang on. Look. Who locks their freezer? Was she afraid someone was gonna steal the rocky road?”   
**Hook:** “Stand back.”   
_(Hook breaks the lock. Emma opens the freezer and finds a file.)_  
**Emma:** “Looks like the dairy queen’s been following me for a long time.”  
**Regina:** “Since before foster care?”   
**Emma:** _(Hands Regina the file:)_ “Since I landed in this world.”

**Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Elsa sits combing through books, surrounded by snowflakes.)_  
**Belle:** “Are you okay?”   
**Elsa:** _(Wiping the snowflakes away, flustered:)_ “This is pointless. I don’t know why I thought I’d find anything about Anna in here.”   
**Belle:** “You know she’s somewhere.”   
**Elsa:** “But if what the Snow Queen told me is true and Anna is the one who put me in that urn, then maybe she doesn’t want me to find her.”   
**Belle:** “That’s not true, Elsa.”   
**Elsa:** “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”   
**Belle:** “No, I promise you, I’m not.”   
**Elsa:** “How would you know what my sister thinks? You’ve never even met her.”  
**Belle:** “Well, just from what you’ve been saying, I-I feel like I know her. You two were very close. Something must have pulled you apart… Something beyond your control.”  
**Elsa:** “But my memories are gone, and no one in this town has even been to Arendelle. I need to face the truth, Belle. No one here can help me, and I’m afraid that means I might never see Anna again.”   
**Belle:** “Okay. You will. I know it. Now, keep looking. I’ll be back.”   
**Elsa:** “What? Where are you going?”   
**Belle:** “There’s something I-I need to take care of. We will find Anna.”

 **Arendelle** **. Past.** **Oaken’s** **.**  
_(Anna enters_ _Oaken’s_ _shop. Belle is there looking for directions.)_  
**Oaken:** “You want to find trolls? You know they’re dangerous, yeah?”   
**Belle:** “Oh, no, no, no. Rock trolls, not bridge trolls.”   
**Oaken:** “Oh, yeah, they’re quite nice.”   
**Belle:** “So, you can… You can direct me to them?”   
**Oaken:** “No. I’ve never met them. _(Waves to Anna:)_ Yoo-hoo!”   
**Belle:** “But y-you just said they were nice.”   
**Oaken:** “I’ve heard.”  
**Belle:** “Please help me. I-I just lost my mother.”   
**Oaken:** “Oh, I’m… I’m so sorry. Uh, trolls can’t bring life. But I can help soothe you. Have you tried the sauna?”   
**Belle:** “Uh, no, no. Thank you.”   
**Anna:** “Need some help?”   
**Belle:** “Uh, well, I was trying to find my way to the rock trolls, but this map is not being too helpful.”   
**Anna:** “Oaken means well.”   
**Oaken:** “Yeah!”   
**Anna:** “But you don’t need him or a map. I can help you. I’m on my way to see them. Come with me.”   
**Belle:** “Really? Thank you. Uh, I’m Belle.”  
**Anna:** “I’m Anna.”   
_(They shake hands.)_  
**Oaken:** “Friend of Anna’s? Half price on the sauna.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Forest. Present.  
**_(In the woods, near the ice-truck, Robin approaches Regina.)  
_**Robin:** “I can’t help but think you’re avoiding me.”  
**Regina:** “And not very well, it seems.”  
**Robin:** “You can’t even look me in the eye?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Because I don’t know how to tell you the truth.”  
**Robin:** “You can tell me anything.”  
**Regina:** “I’ve read every spell book in my possession, experimented with every potion in my vault. I even tried to defeat the Snow Queen so I could force her to reverse the spell. But… Nothing I do seems good enough.”  
**Robin:** “But it will be, Regina. I have faith in you. You will figure out a way eventually.”  
**Regina:** “That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I’m not sure I can figure it out. Robin, I’m sorry, but if you truly want to save Marian… You’re gonna have to… Find a way… To fall in love with your wife again.”  
**Robin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I grieved for Marian for so long, wanted nothing more than to see her again. Now she’s back and I can’t even manage to give her true love’s kiss.”  
**Regina:** “Try to remember the time you spent together, look to your son. Look to Roland and the love you have for him, and maybe that will be your way back to Marian.”  
**Robin:** “Of course! You broke Zelena’s curse by sharing true love’s kiss with your son. Perhaps Roland is the key.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, unsure:)_ “It’s worth a shot.”  
**Robin:** “Thank you, Regina.”  
_(Robin walks away to find his son in the hopes of waking his wife.)_

**Elsewhere In The Woods.  
**_(Mr. Gold stands in the woods, alone.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “You can show yourself, dearie. I’m not the one you’re hiding from.”  
**Snow Queen:** _(Appearing beside a tree:)_ “No, you’re not. To what do I owe this intrusion?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A warning. Emma Swan is onto you. She knows your history began long before you came to Storybrooke.”  
**Snow Queen:** “I’m aware. Do you really think she would have discovered that if I hadn’t wanted her to? It’s all part of my plan… A plan you thankfully know little about.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re being awfully secretive.”  
**Snow Queen:** “You didn’t come to warn me. You came to find out my secrets.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Or offer up a deal. Whatever suits you best. But if you decline, I’d be careful.”  
**Snow Queen:** “There it is. There’s the warning. You want something out of me? Why don’t you just ask for it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If I wanted something out of you, dearie, believe me, I’d take it.”  
**Snow Queen:** “But you can’t, can you? Otherwise you would. You and I both know… To get what you want, you need one thing that I have and you’re sorely lacking… Leverage. And until you get that… I have a warning for you. Stay out of my way.” 

**Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(Belle and Anna walk towards the Rock Trolls.)_  
**Anna:** “So, Belle… I couldn’t help overhearing… Well, actually, I could, but I’m naturally curious. Anyway… I heard you lost your mother.”   
**Belle:** “Yes, in the… In the ogres war.”   
**Anna:** “I’m so sorry. I lost mine, too. There are no words.”   
**Belle:** “No, there aren’t, especially when you don’t know what happened. I was hoping the rock trolls could restore my memory so that I can finally be at peace.”  
**Anna:** “Sometimes the answer isn’t what you want.”   
**Belle:** “Which is what?”   
**Anna:** “One that makes you feel better. But if Grand Pabbie can help you get what you need, I’ll make sure he does.”   
**Belle:** “Thank you. _(They come to a cliff face:)_ Uh… So, now what?”   
**Anna:** “Now we climb.” _(Pulls a pick axe from Belle’s bag.)_  
**Belle:** “Okay. _(Anna tries to climb but falls:)_ You okay?”   
**Anna:** “Ohh.”   
**Belle:** _(Catches her:)_ “Hey, hey, hey, hey.”   
**Anna:** “Whoo! Oh! Kristoff makes this look easy!”   
**Belle:** “Here.”   
_(Belle picks up the Sorcerers hat box that has fallen out of Anna’s bag.)_  
**Anna:** “Careful! Careful.”   
**Belle:** “Why? W-what’s inside?”   
**Anna:** “A hat which can strip the magic from the most powerful of sorcerers.”  
**Belle:** “Why do you have such a thing?”  
**Anna:** “I sort of stole it from an evil sorcerer when I was back in the Enchanted Forest. I went to him to help with my sister, but things didn’t exactly go according to plan.”   
**Belle:** “Why? What… What happened? Who… Who is this person?”  
**Anna:** “I-I’d really rather not get into it. The less you know, the better. I just pray you never cross paths with that twisted man.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters the shop to find Belle packed and ready to leave.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle. Where are you headed?”  
**Belle:** “To the north woods, where the Snow Queen’s hiding.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what business do you have with her?”  
**Belle:** “I have to fix a mistake that I made a long time ago.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Belle:** “I’m afraid I can’t tell you. You wouldn’t understand.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Whether or not that’s true, the fact remains that she defeated both Emma and Regina. She is far more dangerous than you realize.”  
**Belle:** “I know. That’s why I was… I was hoping you’d come with me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry, Belle. That’s out of the question. I won’t let you anywhere near her.”  
**Belle:** “I was worried you were gonna say that. Because… I really… Really didn’t want to do this.” _(Reaches into her bag and pulls out the dagger.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, I gave you that dagger because I trusted you… Because I thought you would never want to control me.”  
**Belle:** “I know. I know, and I’m so, so sorry, Rumple. But if you won’t come with me willingly, what choice do I have? Take me to the Snow Queen.”

**Storybrooke** **. Forest.**  
_(Emma sits on a fallen tree and reads the Snow Queen’s file.)_  
**Emma:** “According to this, she was my foster parent for six months. That’s the longest I was ever in one spot, but I don’t remember a second of it.”   
**Regina:** “Are you all right, Emma?”   
**Emma:** “I’m fine. It was all a long time ago.”   
**Hook:** “Mm, perhaps, but wounds that are made when we’re young tend to linger.”   
**Emma:** _(Turns to him:)_ “How would you know?”  
**Hook:** “Believe it or not, I was once a child.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, like a million years ago.”   
**Hook:** _(Smiles:)_ “It was more like 200.”   
**Regina:** _(Notices Emma staring at something:)_ “What is it?”   
**Emma:** “It’s a painting I did when I was in school.”   
**Hook:** “That so surprising?”   
**Emma:** “It’s not the only one. This crazy woman has a whole file of my old art projects and essays. Just like the one I have for Henry. You don’t keep stuff like this unless you care about someone.”  
**Regina:** “Well, perhaps the Snow Queen wasn’t simply using you. Perhaps she’d grown fond of you over time.”   
**Emma:** “Looks like the feeling was mutual. _(Reads a card:) ‘_ Thanks for being the family I never had. Love, Emma.’ I wrote that to her.”   
**Hook:** “Seems like you two were close once. As I hope to be with my child, should I find them.”  
_(Hook and Regina exchange looks.)_  
**Emma:** “But she still erased my memories. Something must have happened to change all that. There has to be a clue as to why.”   
**Hook:** “Perhaps there is… _(Reaches across and pulls out a scroll from the file:)_ If you can read hieroglyphs.”   
**Regina:** _(Takes the scroll:)_ “No, not hieroglyphs.”  
**Emma:** “You can read it?”  
**Regina:** _(Staring at it:)_ “Maybe.”  
**Emma:** “This isn’t from our world. What the hell was she doing with me?”

 **Outside The Snow Queen’s Ice Cave.  
Belle:** “This is it? This is where she’s hiding?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. But she’s not at home. I don’t sense her magic.”  
**Belle:** “Good. Okay. You stay here as lookout. I’m going in.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, Belle, y-you’re not going in there alone.”  
**Belle:** “Look, I won’t be long. I just need to find something.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What could you possibly want from the Snow Queen’s cave?”  
**Belle:** “A hat… One that can strip a magical being of their powers.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That sounds like a remarkable object… Almost too good to be true, which means it probably is.”  
**Belle:** “It isn’t, and I know she has it, I need to get it from her. It’s the only way to force her to tell us where Anna is.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So this is about Elsa’s sister? Why are you so invested in a girl you’ve never even met?”  
**Belle:** “Because a hero always helps strangers. Now keep watch. I’ll call out to you if I need your help.” _(Belle enters in the cave.)_

 **Arendelle** **. Past.  
**_(Belle & Anna arrive at the Rock Troll crater.)  
_**Anna:** “Grand Pabbie? Grand Pabbie, it’s me!”  
**Grand** **Pabbie** **:** _(Rolling towards them:)_ “Ooh, Anna, my dear, you’re back! Have you come to tell us the new wedding date? I have been working on my speech.”  
**Anna:** “Not yet, but we can get into that later. First, I want you to meet my friend Belle. She’s come a long way to see you.”  
**Belle:** _(Kneels before him:)_  “It’s an honor to meet you. I’m, uh… I’m here because I-I…”  
**Grand** **Pabbie** **:** “I know. I can help you get the memories of your mother. _(Grand_ _Pabbie_ _use his powers on Belle, producing a stone that contains her lost memories:)_ Take this to the place where you lost your memory, then brew a tea with the stone in the kettle. When you drink it, your memories will return.”  
**Belle:** “Thank you. _(Stands, returns to Anna’s side:)_ Thank you, Anna. I-I owe you, as well. How can I repay you?”  
**Anna:** “You don’t have to. Having a new friend is payment enough. All I need is a moment alone with Pabbie. I’ll be quick.”  
_(Belle nods and walks off, giving her space_ _.)_

**Grand** **Pabbie** **:** “What can I help you with, dear?”   
**Anna:** “Some woman claims to be my aunt. I just don’t believe her! Mother would have told us if she had a sister.”   
**Grand** **Pabbie** **:** “Actually, she had two sisters.”  
**Anna:** “Wait. What? Mother had two sisters that she never spoke about? Why didn’t she say anything? Why didn’t _you_ say anything?”   
**Grand** **Pabbie** **:** “Because I was sworn to secrecy.”  
**Anna:** “Grand Pabbie, I need some answers. Please.”   
**Grand** **Pabbie** **:** “Your mother, Gerda, was the youngest of three. And then there was Helga, and Ingrid was the oldest. As children, the three girls were quite close, often seen playing together in the royal gardens. But then, one day, Helga and Ingrid vanished. No one ever knew what happened to them. It was a tragedy the royal family wanted to forget. And they did, with my help.”   
**Anna:** “You took the memories of everyone in Arendelle?”   
**Grand** **Pabbie** **:** “Yes. And the royal family erased mention of Helga and Ingrid from every book and record they could find in our realm.”   
**Anna:** “Why wouldn’t Ingrid tell me what happened, or that she had another sister?”   
**Grand** **Pabbie** **:** “Those are questions you’d have to ask your aunt.”   
**Anna:** “Like she would tell me. If she’s keeping these secrets, who knows what else she’s hiding. I have to warn Elsa. Belle, we have to go!”   
**Belle:** “What? Is everything okay?”   
**Anna:** “I don’t think so. It’s my aunt. She’s up to something.”  

 **Storybrooke** **. Inside The Ice Cave. Present.**  
**Belle:** “The hat must be in here somewhere.”  
_(A disembodied voice calls out to Belle.)_  
**Voice:** “Belle. Belle. Belle! Over here, Belle. Over here, Belle. Over… Here.” _(Belle finally uncovers the mirror. Staring back at her is Belle’s enchanted reflection.)_  
**The Mirror:** “Hello, Belle! I was hoping you’d find me.”

 **Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(On the mountain path, a storm is brewing.)_  
**Belle:** “I wish I didn’t have to wait to use this.”   
**Anna:** “You’ll be home before you know it. As soon as we get to town, we’ll put you on the first ship back to the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Belle:** “If any ships are even setting sail. It… Looks like a storm’s setting in.”  
**Anna:** “I don’t think it’s a storm.”   
**Belle:** “Well, what else could it be?”   
**Anna:** “My aunt. I don’t think my aunt wants me to tell my sister what I found out.”  
**Belle:** “Well, if she… Has all this magic and… And you have, well, g-good intentions, then what are we gonna do?”   
**Anna:** “I have more than good intentions! I have this! _(Pulls out the box:)_ She can’t hurt us if she doesn’t have magic.”   
_(The wind blows. knocking them both over. Belle drops her rock. Anna slips, falls and hangs on to the cliff.)_  
**Anna:** “Belle! Belle! I can’t pull myself up!”   
**Belle:** _(Reaching for the rock:)_ “Just hold on! I’ll be right there!”   
**Anna:** “Belle, hurry! Please!”   
_(Belle’s rock falls and breaks.)_  
**Belle:** “Oh!”   
**Anna:** “Belle, hurry!”   
**Belle:** “I’m coming! I’m coming. _(Anna falls:)_ Anna!”

_(Anna lays on the ground, unconscious. Ingrid approaches. She takes the box.)_  
**Belle:** “Leave her alone!”  
**Snow Queen:** “You’ll have to excuse us, but this is family business.”  
_(Ingrid vanishes, taking Anna with her.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Ice Cave.**  
**The Mirror:** “I’m surprised you were brave enough to come in here.”   
**Belle:** “I had to. I have to find a way to help Anna.”   
**The Mirror:** “Why? You never really cared much for her before.”   
**Belle:** “That’s not true.”   
**The Mirror:** “Sure, it is. You chose that rock over her. You had to remember what happened to your mother, no matter what the cost.”   
**Belle:** “I made a mistake. I didn’t mean to…”   
**The Mirror:** “Ruin someone’s life? It certainly wasn’t your most heroic moment. Not that you’ve ever really been hero material.”   
**Belle:** “No, please… Please stop.”   
**The Mirror:** “Everyone sees you for what you really are, Belle… A pathetic coward. I mean, why do you think the Dark One married you? You think it was love? He needed someone weak, someone he could manipulate.”   
**Belle:** “That’s not true. He loves me. He gave me this.”   
_(Holds up the dagger.)_  
**The Mirror:** “You truly believe that’s real? Deep down, you know what kind of beast you’re dealing with.”   
_(Mr. Gold enters.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle! Belle. The Snow Queen’s approaching the cave. Belle. Look at me. Don’t look in the mirror. Look at me. We have to leave.”   
_(Belle swipes at Mr. Gold with the dagger. Mr. Gold grabs his wife, restraining her.)_  
**Belle:** “Let me go!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You don’t know what you’re doing.”  
**Belle:** “No! Please, let me go!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s okay.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold magically transports them back to the shop.)_  
**Belle:** “Let… Let me go!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s okay. We’re back in the shop. We’re back in the shop. It’s okay.”  
**Belle:** “No, no!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s okay.”   
**Belle:** “Wait. No. You were outside the cave. I commanded that you wait there.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You commanded me to keep watch. I sensed she was coming back. I came to find you, and I’m glad I did.”   
**Belle:** _(Noticing the cut on his neck:)_ “I… I hurt you. I… I’m so sorry, Rumple.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s okay.”   
**Belle:** “When I f-found that mirror, something came over me, like a… Like a spell. And… And it spoke to me and made me… Made me believe all these horrible things, and it said to me that the dagger you gave me is fake.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I can assure you that nothing that mirror said is true. It was imbued with the darkest of magic. I-I know you would never wrong me.”  
**Belle:** “I have wronged you. I’ve kept a terrible secret from you. I’m the reason… that Anna’s missing. I didn’t want anyone to know until I could make things right and save Anna. But I couldn’t. I failed. And all I managed to do was abuse the dagger and… And take advantage of you, my true love. I-I don’t even know if I… If I deserve to be with you anymore.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no. You were only doing what you thought was right.”   
**Belle:** “You… You forgive me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course I forgive you. Thank you for telling me everything.”   
**Belle:** “Thank you for understanding. I never should have kept a secret from you, especially ‘cause I know that you’d never keep one from me. I love you, Rumple.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Holds her close:)_ “And I love you, too.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Belle’s Room.**  
_(Having returned from_ _Arendelle_ _, Belle enters her room to find her father standing there waiting.)_  
**Belle:** “Father, I… I-I thought you’d be asleep.”   
**Maurice:** “I haven’t slept in days. How could I when you left without so much as a goodbye? So, did you find what you were looking for?”   
**Belle:** “No. You were right, father. I should have just left things alone. That trip was a huge mistake.”   
**Maurice:** “I’m the one who’s made the mistake, Belle. I’ve been keeping a secret from you. I know what happened during the ogre attack.”   
**Belle:** “Wait, what?!”   
**Maurice:** “I didn’t want to add to your grief. When the ogres stormed the library where you and your mother had been working, the guards heard the commotion. They rushed in. They saw the ogres were about to attack. But your mother, she… She stood in the path of those monsters to protect you. She kept them at bay while the guards pulled you from danger. But by the time they came to save your mother…”   
**Belle:** “It was too late. She sacrificed herself for me.”   
**Maurice:** “She loved you so much, and so do I. I’m so glad you’re back. I don’t know what I would have done if the ogres had gotten you on the road.”   
**Belle:** “They… They have reached the roads?”   
**Maurice:** “The war is not going well. But you need not worry of such things. We have soldiers to fight.”  
**Belle:** “But those soldiers don’t stand a chance. They’ll only slow down the ogres’ advance. We need someone who can stop them once and for all.”  
**Maurice:** “And who would that be?”   
**Belle:** “On my journey, I did some reading. And, well… There’s a wizard, a powerful, powerful wizard, who may just help us. His name is…”   
**Maurice:** _(Holding his hand up to stop her:)_ “I know his name! And I dare not speak it. Trust me, Belle, if we do…”   
**Belle:** “I know. Magic always comes with a price. But if mother’s death taught me anything, it’s that sometimes a hero has to sacrifice everything to save the people they love, and I will do whatever I can to save our land. I can be a hero, just like mother. And if that means summoning Rumplestiltskin… Then so be it.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Ice Cave.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters the cave to confront the Snow Queen.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “I’m afraid we have a problem, dearie. I caught a glimpse of your mirror today.”  
**Snow Queen:** “It’s rather impressive, isn’t it? I had no idea your bride would be so easy to turn.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Watch yourself. Now, I don’t know exactly when you intend to use this mirror, but you should know this. I won’t allow you to hurt those I care about.”  
**Snow Queen:** “And I won’t allow you to derail my plans because you’ve suddenly gotten sentimental.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You only get one warning.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Which is more than you get. I can’t make any promises over who may or who may not survive.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You know, you were wrong before.”  
**Snow Queen:** “That you needed leverage to get what you want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, that I didn’t have it. I do.”  
_(Mr. Gold shows the Snow Queen the hat.)  
_**Snow Queen:** “Where did you get that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, that’s irrelevant. But now that I know what you’re up to, we can have a real talk. You might want to reconsider your position, because I doubt you’d enjoy becoming just another embroidery on this hat. Looks like you’ve just lost your leverage, dearie.” 

 **Arendelle** **. Past. Castle Dungeons.  
Ingrid: ** “Anna. It’s time to wake up, dear.”  
**Anna:** _(Slowly waking, pained and confused:)_ “What? Where am I?”  
**Ingrid:** “Exactly where you belong.”  
**Anna:** “You can’t just lock me in here! Elsa won’t stand for it!”  
**Ingrid:** “Even when she finds out what you were planning to do to her?”  
**Anna:** “Wait. What?”  
**Ingrid:** _(Holds up the box:)_ “You were planning to use this to strip away her magic.”  
**Anna:** “No, that’s not why I had it.”  
**Ingrid:** “Really? Then why didn’t you tell Elsa about it?”  
**Anna:** “Because I-I didn’t know how to tell her the truth. I found it with a man that our parents sought out. They went to him looking for a way to strip Elsa of the thing that makes her special.”  
**Ingrid:** “And you’re following in their footsteps.”  
**Anna:** “I wasn’t going to use it on her. I wasn’t going to use it on anybody… Until you attacked me. The rock trolls told me what you’ve been hiding, that you and my mother had another sister.”  
**Ingrid:** “The rock trolls shouldn’t talk about things that they don’t understand.”  
**Anna:** “But it’s true. What happened to her?”  
**Ingrid:** “Some secrets are better left buried.”  
**Anna:** “I don’t understand. What do you want?!”  
**Ingrid:** “What I have always wanted… A family who will embrace me for who I am. For a brief moment, I thought the three of us could be that family… You, me, and Elsa. But you showed me that plan would never work. You have nothing in common with Elsa and me. You are the odd woman out. And now I suppose I have to find someone else to take your place.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station. Present.**  
**Emma:** “The Snow Queen is your aunt?”  
**Elsa:** “According to this heraldry book I found in the library. _(Turns the book towards Emma:)_ Her name is Ingrid. I didn’t even know my mother had any sisters. I’m as surprised as you are.”   
**Hook:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Well, spend a little more time in this town, love, you’ll realize just about everyone’s related.”   
**Elsa:** “This book traces the lineage in Arendelle for generations. That’s Gerda, my mother. And this is Helga, my other aunt.”   
**Hook:** “Bloody hell, Swan, she looks just like you. Maybe that’s why she was so obsessed with you, why she kept all those relics from your childhood.”   
**Emma:** “She came to this world looking for blondes? There’s a lot more than just me.”   
**Hook:** “Don’t I know it.”   
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m sure you do.”  
**Elsa:** _(Unrolls the scroll from earlier:)_ “She wasn’t looking for a blonde. She was looking for the Savior.”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Elsa:** “This scroll… The writing is runic. It’s a prophecy. It says, ‘the name of the savior is Emma.’”   
**Emma:** “She knew?”   
**Elsa:** “Before you even did. She knew you were powerful.”  
**Emma:** “But why?”   
**Elsa:** “It says it right here… ‘And the Savior shall become Ingrid’s sister.’”   
**Emma:** “What the hell does that mean?”   
**Elsa:** “Well, my mother died, and her other sister… She’s not around anymore. I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy. I think she’s looking to replace them.”  
_(Belle arrives.)_  
**Belle:** “Elsa.”   
**Elsa:** “Yes?”   
**Belle:** “I… I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry, but…”   
**Elsa:** “What?”   
**Belle:** “I-I’ve been keeping a secret. I know your sister, Anna. _(Elsa gasps:)_ She helped me once. But when I had a chance to help her, I let her down. And because I did, she was captured by the Snow Queen.”   
**Elsa:** “What? Where did this happen? When?”   
**Belle:** “Arendelle… A long, long time ago. And I have no idea where she is now. But, uh, I’m afraid we have a more pressing concern. The Snow Queen has a mirror imbued with terrible magic that can do terrible things.”   
**Hook:** “Mirror? Easy enough, let’s just go smash it.”   
**Belle:** “It’s not that simple. Rumple told me it’s part of an awful spell… The spell of shattered sight. If she casts it, its magic will make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another.”   
**Hook:** “Bloody hell. The entire town will destroy itself.”   
**Belle:** “And there’d be no one left.”   
**Emma:** “Except us.”   
**Belle:** “What makes you think that she’d spare you and Elsa?”   
**Emma:** “Because of this.” _(Points at the family tree.)_  
**Elsa:** “She wants it to be just the three of us.”   
**Emma:** “Her perfect family.”

 **Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Regina has returned to her vault reading up on ways to help cure Marian, when Henry enters again.)  
_**Henry:** “Mom. How’s it going?”  
**Regina:** “Still nothing. Roland tried kissing his mother to break the spell but all that did was traumatise the boy.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Look, I know I can’t help with Marian, but there is one thing I understand better than anyone else… Operation Mongoose.”  
**Regina:** “The storybook?”  
**Henry:** “We’re gonna find the author, make him give us a fresh start. I think I figured out who has all the answers we’re looking for.”  
**Regina:** “Who?”  
**Henry:** “My grandpa.”  
**Regina:** “David?”  
**Henry:** “My other grandpa, Mr. Gold. Everyone knows Rumplestiltskin doesn’t get a happy ending, but look at him now. He just married Belle. He must have figured out how to change his story, which means he might know who wrote the book.”  
**Regina:** “And I’m the last person he’d ever share that with.”  
**Henry:** “That’s why I’m gonna find out for you.”  
**Regina:** “How?”  
**Henry:** “By going undercover.” 

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. The Next Morning.**  
_(Henry stands in Mr. Gold’s shop. Mr. Gold is behind the counter and is looking surprised at whatever Henry has just said to him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “A job?”  
**Henry:** “You know, after school and weekends. Now that my father’s gone, I realized that you’re the closest thing I’ve got to him, but I-if you don’t want me around…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, well… All right. A few days a week. But, uh… stay out of the back room, and don’t touch anything without asking. You can be my apprentice.”  
**Henry:** “What does an apprentice do?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Many, many things. First, you can start by sweeping the floor.”  
_(Mr. Gold hands Henry a broom and heads into the back room. Henry takes the broom and starts sweeping the floor.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma and Elsa are discussing the Snow Queen.)_  
**Emma:** _(Placing a book in front of Elsa:)_ “Belle found something in here… A spell. It may be able to work against the Snow Queen.”   
**Elsa:** “You don’t mean kill her?”  
**Emma:** “No. No one’s killing anyone. It’ll just… Neutralize her powers. Maybe.”  
**Elsa:** “Can you read this?”   
**Emma:** “Elvish? No, I didn’t even see ‘Lord of The Rings.’ _(At Elsa’s confused look:)_ Never mind. _(Pulls a piece of paper from her back pocket:)_ Belle translated it. It tells us how to enact the spell.”   
**Elsa:** _(Reads:)_ “With both hands, hold the candle and then use your magic to light it. And then when you blow on it…”   
**Emma:** “Then bam, she’s right back to selling ice cream. My guess is business will be down.”   
**Elsa:** “Maybe without her powers we can talk to her. We can find Anna. We can get some real answers.”   
**Emma:** “Does your sister have magic?”   
**Elsa:** “No, and I think that’s why the Snow Queen is so interested in you.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”   
**Elsa:** “Does anyone in your family have magic?”   
**Emma:** “No.”   
**Elsa:** “It’s hard when they look at you differently, isn’t it?”   
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “They don’t.”   
**Elsa:** “You’re lucky. Okay. Should we try this?”   
_(Emma tries the spell and fails.)_  
**Elsa:** “I’m sorry. Should we try again?”   
**Emma:** “Later. I have to meet Mary Margaret. Regina and I are supposed to babysit tonight. Regina thinks it’ll be good for me to have actually changed a diaper in my lifetime.”   
**Elsa:** “Life goes on.”   
**Emma:** “We’ll find her.”   
**Elsa:** “It’s okay. Go. I’ll be here.” 

 **At The New Mother Group Session.**  
_(Regina folds her arms and looks ready to vomit as Mary Margaret and the other mothers singalong.)_  
**The Mothers:** “Goodbye, Alex, goodbye, Neal, goodbye, Phillip. It’s time for us to go. Yay!”   
**Ashley:** “That wasn’t so bad for a first week, huh? Okay, moms, next time, we’re gonna sing more songs. So I’ve burned you all a CD.”   
**Aurora:** “What’s a CD?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh. She’s new. Well, a CD player is sort of like a music box. There is one underneath your TV here at Granny’s.”   
_(Emma arrives and rubs Regina’s arm soothingly.)_  
**Aurora:** “I dare not touch that devil box. I won’t make that mistake twice.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, you missed the goodbye song.”   
**Regina:** _(Dourly:)_ “Some people get all the luck.”  
**Emma:** “Uh, I got the gist of it from the title. Is baby bro ready?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes. Oh, just a few things… Uh, diaper bag, stroller, milk.”  
**Emma:** “He sure has a lot of stuff.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I wanted to give him everything.”   
**Ashley:** “Emma!”   
**Emma:** “Oh, Ashley, look at you the baby whisperer.”   
**Ashley:** “What can I say? I just took to it. Now, if you need help getting him to sleep, just tell him he’s gonna turn into a pumpkin by midnight.”   
**Emma:** “So, this is what you do here… You give sleeping tips and sing songs, and…”   
**Ashley:** “Oh, it’s more than just that. It’s like having a support group. I mean, being a first-time mother is not easy.”   
**Emma:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “First-time mother?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, of course… I’m not a first-time mother.”   
**Emma:** “Well, you kind of are. You’ve never raised a baby before. You just put one through a magical wardrobe.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma!”   
**Emma:** “It’s okay. I get it, neither have I.”   
**Regina:** _(Stepping in:)_ “Which is why we’re taking Neal this evening.”  
**Emma:** “Right. It’s all new for you. This is exciting… ‘Mommy and me’ classes and songs and first steps and all. It must be really exciting. _(Aurora, Ashley and Mary Margaret stare at Emma’s hand:)_ W-what?”   
**Aurora:** “The bottle.”   
_(Emma looks down and notices that the milk is being boiled in her hand.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh. Uh… It’s just, you know, magic. I’ve been practicing to try to capture the Snow Queen. And I guess I must just still be a little revved up. _(Puts the bottle down:)_ Okay.”   
_(Emma moves to hold her brother but Mary Margaret turns slightly away. Emma notices, as does Regina. Emma’s phone rings.)_  
**Emma:** “Hello?”   
**David:** “Emma, there’s something going on at the clock tower. There’s a trail going upstairs. A frozen trail.”   
**Emma:** “The Snow Queen. She still up there?”   
**David:** “The trail goes up, doesn’t come down.”   
**Emma:** “All right. I’ll be right there. _(Hangs up:)_ The Snow Queen is in the clock tower. I guess I’ll have to take a rain check on babysitting.”  
**Regina:** “It’s fine, I’ll take him. _(Emma nods and leaves. Glowers at Mary Margaret, reproachfully:)_ You know when _I_ was mayor, I managed to raise a child and run this town all by myself.”  
_(She takes Neal from Mary Margaret and leaves.)_

**Clock Tower.  
**_(Emma and Elsa race into the tower. The Snow Queen is there.)  
_**Emma:** “Hey! _(The Snow Queen throws an icicle at Emma:)_ Aah!”  
**Elsa:** “Emma, now! _(Emma uses the spell from earlier and manages to successfully trap the Snow Queen:)_ You did it!”  
**Emma:** _(As Elsa hugs her:)_ “Yeah. I guess I did.”  
**Snow Queen:** _(Simply:)_ “You got me.”

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station. Interrogation Room.**  
_(The Snow Queen sits alone, handcuffed as Emma and Elsa enter.)_  
**Emma:** “All right, Queenie, time to talk.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Ooh. You should get that looked at, Emma.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, now you want to play nice?”   
**Snow Queen:** “With you two? Don’t you understand, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”  
**Elsa:** “We don’t care what you want. Where is Anna? She’s alive. We know it.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Sounds like someone’s grasping at straws about their long-lost sister.”   
**Elsa:** “What happened to her?”   
**Snow Queen:** “I’m not sure you should care. I told you… She’s the one who put you in that urn. I have no idea why you’d want to find someone like that.”   
**Elsa:** “Because she is my sister and she would never do what you say.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Or she’s your sister and she couldn’t handle what you… What we… are, and she did exactly as I say.”   
**Elsa:** “No!”   
**Emma:** “Elsa. Please. _(Moves her towards the door:)_ Take it easy. She’s getting under your skin. Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgment. If we want answers, we have to be calm.”   
**Elsa:** “She knows what happened to Anna.”   
**Emma:** “And we’re gonna figure it all out. You go help David try to figure out how to take apart her mirror. I got this.”  
**Elsa:** “Emma…”   
**Emma:** “I got it. _(Elsa leaves. Emma shuts the door and turns back to the Snow Queen:)_ Okay. Now it’s just me.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Good. You’re the one I wanted to talk to anyway.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, yeah. I know. You want me to turn to the dark side and be your… Sister-buddy-something or other. I’m not interested.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I’m so proud of you, Emma.”   
**Emma:** “No, that’s not gonna work. I know that we have a past, which we’re gonna get into. But you’re not gonna push my buttons.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I’m being completely sincere. Use your super power… You’ll see I’m telling the truth.”   
**Emma:** “How do you know about that?”   
**Snow Queen:** “You told me. When you were a child. What a lovely child you were. I am so grateful I got to know you then.”   
**Emma:** “Don’t talk to me like we’re friends.”   
**Snow Queen:** “We’re not friends, Emma. We’re family.”   
**Emma:** “I know that’s what you want, but whatever past we had… The past you stole from me… I know enough to tell you about the future. And what you want? It ain’t gonna happen, sister.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Oh, but it will. You see, at the end of the day, you’ll understand that everything that I’ve been saying is true. And then you’ll do the last thing in the world you’d think possible right now.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah? What’s that?”   
**Snow Queen:** “You’re going to let me go. Now, then… What would you like to talk about?”

**Mills House. Library.  
**_(Regina is babysitting Neal and reading the storybook in her library when Henry enters.)  
_**Henry:** “Hey, mom. Could you help me with this thing?”  
**Regina:** _(Turns, notices Henry’s attire:)_ “Well, look at you all dressed up. What’s the occasion?”  
**Henry:** “I’m getting married. _(Regina’s face freezes:)_ Work. With grandpa. At the shop. _(Regina smiles, closes the book and walks over to Henry:)_ He said if I was gonna learn the family business, I’d have to represent the family business. Which would be fine if it didn’t also mean wearing a tie.”  
**Regina:** _(Begins tying Henry’s tie for him:)_ “Well, I think you look very handsome.”  
**Henry:** “So, what happened?”  
**Regina:** “What do you mean?”  
**Henry:** “Weren’t you and Emma supposed to be babysitting together, wasn’t that the plan?” **  
Regina:** “Yes, but your mother is interrogating the Snow Queen as we speak.”  
**Henry:** “Cool.”  
**Regina:** “So, if all things go well, Marian’s curse will soon be lifted and from now on… Operation Mongoose can be my main focus. We will find the author.”  
**Henry:** “Good. And I have a few ideas about where to look for clues next in the shop.”  
**Regina:** _(Kisses Henry on the cheek:)_ “Now get to work.”

 **Sheriff’s Station. Interrogation Room.  
**_(Emma places a glass of water in front of the Snow Queen.)  
_**Emma:** “So, the spell of shattered sight. Pretty impressive stuff.”  
**Snow Queen:** “What does it matter? You stopped me.”  
**Emma:** “That’s right. I did. We know who you are. We know what you’re planning. And we know that for some sick, twisted reason, you want Elsa and me to replace your long-lost sisters.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Well, then, you have all your answers. May I retire to my cell now?”  
**Emma:** “No. I want to know why. Why have you been tracking me my whole life?”  
**Snow Queen:** “I was trying to protect you, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Is that what you were doing in the foster home, protecting me? So why did you erase my memories? Because they were just too good?”  
**Snow Queen:** “Every family has their ups and downs.”  
**Emma:** “You see, no, you and I… We are not family. I have one of those, and it spans three generations and 400 years.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Family isn’t about blood. It is a bond far stronger than mere genetics. Elsa and I are your real family because we are the only ones like you. We belong together. The family that you think you have… They may love you, but they also fear you.”  
**Emma:** “No. They don’t.”  
**Snow Queen:** “You’ve never seem them wince at your power? You’ve never seen a twinge of panic just behind their eyes? Not even once? I find that hard to believe.”  
**Emma:** “They love me for who I am, including my powers.”  
**Snow Queen:** “I thought that once, too, Emma.”

 **At The Clock Tower.**  
_(Elsa, David and Hook stand in front of the Snow Queen’s mirror.)_  
**Hook:** “This is what we’ve been worried about? Shouldn’t it be shaking or doing something evil?”   
**Elsa:** “Agreed. It feels like just a harmless looking glass to me.”  
**Belle:** _(Climbing the steps to join them, book in hand:)_ “I’ve found nothing to counteract the spell yet. _(Turns Hook away from the mirror:)_ Hey, stop! Do not look in that thing. It’ll make you see the worst in yourself.”   
**Hook:** “It must be broken. I’ve been staring at it all day, and I think I’m even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual.”   
**Belle:** “Uh… Th-this isn’t the same mirror.”   
**Elsa:** “Why would the Snow Queen risk coming all the way out here to plant a fake mirror?”   
**David:** _(Realising:)_ “Because she wanted to get caught.”   
_(David and Hook run and Elsa and Belle follow.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Henry is sweeping as Mr. Gold re-enters the shop from the back room.)  
_**Henry:** “Okay, I’ve swept the floor twice. Don’t you think it’s time I learned something a bit more… Magical?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, Henry, today is your lucky day. Because I am gonna give you a potion _(Picks up a bottle:)_ that possesses the power to transform something old into something new.”  
**Henry:** “What kind of potion is that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Turns the bottle towards Henry:)_ “Furniture Polish. You can start in the back. Don’t touch anything you shouldn’t. _(Henry takes the bottle and mutely heads to the back. The next moment, David, Hook and Belle enter the shop:)_ Ah, this kind of procession never bodes well.”  
**David:** “The Snow Queen iced over the locks of the Sheriff’s Station. Emma’s trapped inside with her.”  
**Belle:** “We need your help, Rumple. You must be able to get us in there. Please. Please.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “How could I turn down the pleas of my beloved wife? After you.”  
_(Belle and David leave.)_

**Hook:** “All right, Crocodile. What’s your game? The last two villains that came into town tried to kill you. But you seem rather unconcerned by this one. Makes a man wonder if you two have a history.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You can wonder all you like, dearie. My history… My business.” _  
_

**Sheriff’s Station. Interrogation Room.**  
**Snow Queen:** “It’s understandable you feel upset.”   
**Emma:** “Now you think you know how I feel?”   
**Snow Queen:** “I know you better than you know yourself, Emma.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, because you took… what?… A year from my life?”  
**Snow Queen:** “When you lived with me, you talked about your parents all the time. You were so angry with them for giving you up.”   
**Emma:** “They had a good reason for that. I know that now.”   
**Snow Queen:** “It doesn’t change the fact that you felt unwanted for 28 years.”  
**Emma:** “They didn’t have a choice.”   
**Snow Queen:** “There is always a choice, Emma. They could have kept you. They could have figured out something else. They could have tried.”   
**Emma:** “They did what they could to save an entire Kingdom.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You were their only child. And they used you to break a curse. They’re still using your powers.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not true.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Isn’t it? How many times have you saved them? How often have you felt more like a ‘Savior’ than their daughter? And all it takes is one tiny mistake, one accident, and you and your powers go from being their salvation to their worst nightmare.”   
**Emma:** “You don’t know them or me.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I don’t have to know you, Emma. I’ve been you… Different, misunderstood, alone. And now they’ve chosen to have a new child. And don’t you think that they thank their lucky stars every day that he was born normal?”  
**Emma:** “They love me.” _(The water in front of the Queen begins to boil.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “You can’t love somebody you don’t understand. And do you know what happens when people don’t understand something? They learn to fear it. And then they look at it like a monster!”   
**Emma:** “Shut up! _(Emma slams her hands down on the table and the reverberation blows up the wall. Staring down at her hands:)_ W-what did you do to me?”   
**Snow Queen:** “Ah. _(The Snow Queen frees herself from her restraints:)_ All I did is show you who you really are.”   
**Emma:** “M-make it stop.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I can’t. It’s you, Emma, and… It’s beautiful.”   
_(The Snow Queen disappears. Emma walks through the hole in the wall in shock.)_  
**Emma:** “What have I done?”   
**David:** _(Running to her:)_ “Emma! You all right?”   
_(The others follow close behind.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “We were so worried.”   
**Emma:** “Wait!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Seems you didn’t need my help after all.”   
**Hook:** “Swan, what did that monster do to the Sheriff’s Station?”   
**Emma:** “The ‘monster’ who did this was not the Snow Queen. It was me.”   
**David:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Just keep your distance. I don’t know if I can control myself. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We should heed her words.”   
**Elsa:** “Emma, we can help.”   
**Emma:** “Just stay away! _(Waving them away, Emma accidentally uses her powers and a street light falls down:)_ Watch out!”   
_(The light falls on David.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David! _(Helps David up, turns and glares at her daughter, scolding:)_ Emma! _(Sees the crestfallen look on her face and softens:)_ Emma … _(Emma runs from the scene, climbs into her bug and drives away:)_ Emma, wait. Please come back.”   
**Henry:** “Mom!”

**Blanchard Apartment. Evening.**  
_(Mary Margaret looks after Neal as David, Hook and Elsa enter in the loft.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Did you find her?”   
**David:** “No. We looked everywhere, which means only one thing.”   
**Hook:** “She doesn’t want to be found.”   
**Elsa:** “I’ve been through this. And I saw the same looks on my loved ones’ faces as Emma just did. I saw fear.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, we failed today. When our daughter needed us most, she looked in our eyes, and… All she saw was fear. This Snow Queen has some mirror that turns us against each other? Well, she doesn’t need it. Look at us. We are doing it to ourselves.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold examines a snow globe when he hears the shop bell ring.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “As someone who’s created many monsters in his time, I am impressed by the number you did on Ms. Swan.”  
**Snow Queen:** “I’m ready to make that deal.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “So… You finally understand what you didn’t so many years ago.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I want my ribbons back.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Then you’ll also understand that a… a deal requires an exchange of goods. And I’m no longer convinced you have anything I want.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You still need one more thing to cleave yourself from that dagger.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And how do you know about that?”   
**Snow Queen:** “I had that hat longer than you. I learned many things. Among them… The missing piece of your puzzle. Give me my ribbon. I’ll tell you what it is. You see, I’ve figured out your plan. Storybrooke… Is a small town. Too small for someone as powerful as the Dark One to be content.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, they did close down that ice-cream parlor I was so fond of.”   
_(Mr. Gold moves to stand behind the counter.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “You want to cleave yourself from the dagger so you can venture outside Storybrooke without losing your power or your precious Belle. You want, in short, what all villains want.”   
_(Mr. Gold retrieves a box from under the counter and opens it, displaying three yellow ribbons.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what’s that?”   
**Snow Queen:** “Everything. And I want to give it to you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “What makes you so generous?”   
**Snow Queen:** “What you want is out there. And everything that I want is in here. Do what you want with the rest of the world. Storybrooke will be mine. Do you want your answer?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You know I do.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Then we have a deal.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You first. Tell me what I require. _(The Snow Queen whispers in Mr. Gold’s ear:)_ Not only can I do that… But I shall do it with great pleasure.”

 **Regina’s Vault. Night.**  
_(Emma is alone, pacing inside the vault, her eyes wide and hands glowing with power. Turning, she sees Regina enter the vault, concern etched on her face.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma, are you all right?”  
**Emma:** _(Shaking her head, panicked:)_ “You have to go, you have to seal me inside. It’s not safe. I’m not safe.”  
**Regina:** _(Soothingly:)_ “Shh. It’s OK, Henry told me what happened. I can help you.”  
**Emma:** “No, you have to go, I can’t risk hurting you.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, I didn’t come here so I could lock you away like some wild animal.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, please.”  
**Regina:** “I’ve told Henry to stay with your parents tonight. I am not leaving you alone like this. Whatever you throw at me I can take.”  
**Emma:** _(Looking down at her hands:)_ “I don’t know what’s happening to me, it’s like I’ve flipped a switch I can’t turn off.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, listen to me, this isn’t your fault and you’re not alone. _(Taking Emma by the wrists, she forces the frantic woman to look at her:)_ Do you trust me?”  
_(Emma swallows then nods. Slowly, Regina slides her hands onto Emma’s, clasping their hands together tightly and causing a purple light to glow between their palms.)_  
**Emma:** _(Already feeling the voracity of her powers beginning to fade:)_ “It’s working. _(Stares amazed at Regina:)_ I can feel it fading.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “My darkness tempers your light.”  
**Emma:** “And vice versa.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Indeed.”  
_(With hands still clasped together, Emma slowly brings them up between them. Then, placing a kiss on each of Regina’s palms in turn, Emma positions the brunette’s hands on her shoulders.)_  
**Emma:** _(Leaning in:)_ “I think the worst is over now.”  
**Regina:** “Really?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Although it never hurts to be certain.”  
**Regina:** _(Agreeing:)_ “I’d better keep a close eye on you at all times.”  
**Emma:** _(Pulling Regina close to her:)_ “At least we know cold hands won’t be a problem.”  
_(Regina chuckles and kisses Emma deeply, her hands moving to push the leather jacket from the blonde’s shoulders, as we fade to black.)_


	39. Smash The Mirror

**Arendelle** **. Past.  
** _(The Snow Queen rides to a cave. Inside, she hides the Sorcerer’s hat under a rock.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Sometime later, the Snow Queen visits the Apprentice.)_  
**Apprentice:** “I know who you are. And I can be of no help to you.”   
**Snow Queen:** “No, of course not. You’re an errand boy long past his prime. I wish to speak to the one you work for.”   
**Apprentice:** “There are many who desire an audience with the Sorcerer, but he speaks only through his apprentice.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Then tell him, Apprentice, I wish to make a deal.”   
**Apprentice:** “The Sorcerer does not make petty deals, especially with those who have succumbed to the darkness… Like you.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I think in this case, he might make a small exception. You see, I have his hat.”   
**Apprentice:** “You have no idea the forces you are dealing with. _(The Apprentice puts down his broom and picks up his sword, threatening the Snow Queen:)_ Tell me where it is.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Oh, no. Did you think that I was foolish enough to bring it with me? The hat is hidden far away. And unless he gives me what I want, the Sorcerer will never see his hat again.” _(She brushes the sword away.)_  
**Apprentice:** _(Lowering his weapon:)_ “And what is it that you so desire?”   
**Snow Queen:** “Happiness. The kind I haven’t known in a long time… Since I was a little girl, running in a field with my sisters, chasing a kite. Our love made us strong. Until it didn’t. My sisters could never accept who I was because they were… Ordinary. I want two new sisters, born with magic, like me. My niece, Elsa, will be joining me. We need a third magical sister… A perfect match.”   
**Apprentice:** “A match like that will be extremely hard to come by. It could take time.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Tell the Sorcerer I am a very patient woman. I am willing to wait as long as it takes to find a perfect sister.”

**Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault. Present.**  
_(Regina is in her vault dressing, as her phone rings. Glancing at it, she sighs and continues.)_  
**Emma:** _(Entering the room, stretching:)_ “Mm, good morning.”   
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well, look who’s finally woken up.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, uh, that was like the best sleep I’ve had in awhile.”  
**Regina:** “Well you certainly earned it.”   
**Emma:** _(Beams:)_ “You know, that room back there is pretty handy, seems almost a shame it’s not used more often.”  
**Regina:** “I think after last night, the room will be glad to get back to some peace and quiet. _(Notices Emma glancing down at her hands:)_ How’re you feeling?”  
**Emma:** _(Holds out her hands and turns them over:)_ “Still no crazy powers. You think I’m cured?”  
**Regina:** “Until we stop the Snow Queen and her plans, I wouldn’t bet on it. But at least now we know how to control them.”  
**Emma:** _(Moving forward and wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist:)_ “Yeah, some all night lovin’ with my woman.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You are ridiculous sometimes, you know that?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m serious, you really saved my ass. Who knows what would’ve happened on my own?”  
**Regina:** “Hm, well as much as I enjoyed last night, we can’t do _that_ every time your magic goes haywire.”  
**Emma:** _(Releasing Regina, stepping back:)_ “Yeah, I know. And I guess it’s not exactly practical for us to be joined at the hip at all times. _(As Regina finishes dressing:)_ So, what now?”  
**Regina:** “Now, I’m going to go tell the others that you’re OK and bring Henry to see you. _(Holds up her phone:)_ Our son has not stopped calling.”  
**Emma:** “Bring him here? Why don’t I just come with you?”  
**Regina:** “No. _(At Emma’s look:)_ I just don’t want the two idiots saying something stupid to trigger your powers again.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “It wasn’t their fault. I _had_ just dropped a street light on them.”  
**Regina:** “Yes and you said they looked at you as if you were ‘some kind of monster.’”  
**Emma:** “I may have overreacted.”  
**Regina:** “Regardless, I’d like you to stay here for now. I’ll go pick up Henry then we can all discuss our next move.”  
**Emma:** _(Relents:)_ “Fine. But I am not staying down here alone, this place reeks of sex.”  
**Regina:** _(Purses her lips, smirking:)_ “All right, some fresh air may just do you good.”  
**Emma:** _(Moving closer, tracing her finger along Regina’s chemise:)_ “You know, there is one thing that would do us both some good… _(Regina’s phone rings again as Emma rolls her eyes:)_ Great, we get the one kid who _wants_ his parents to come home.”  
**Regina:** _(Leans in and kisses her. As they part:)_ “I won’t be long.”  
_(Emma nods then smiles as she watches the older woman climb the steps out of the vault.)_

**Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(At the castle, Elsa is busily overseeing the preparations for Anna’s welcome home dinner.)_  
**Elsa:** _(To a servant:)_ “Hurry, I want everything ready before Anna arrives. _(To herself:)_ Uh, chocolate fondue goes there. Chocolate toast, chocolate julekake. And chocolate ice cream. Or is ice cream too obvious? Should we lose the ice cream? _(Hears the door:)_ Oh, Anna, don’t come in yet. I haven’t got everything ready.”   
**Ingrid:** _(Entering the room:)_ “I’m afraid Anna won’t be at dinner tonight. Something quite terrible has happened. _(To the servant:)_ Could you leave please?”   
**Elsa:** _(To the servant:)_ It’s all right. We’ll finish later. _(As he leaves, Elsa turns to Ingrid:)_ What is it?”   
**Ingrid:** “This will be hard to understand, but Anna, she hasn’t been entirely honest with you. She didn’t come back from Misthaven empty-handed. She found the thing your parents were looking for.”   
**Elsa:** “Which was…?”   
**Ingrid:** “A magical hat to take away your powers, to cure you of the very thing that makes you special.”   
**Elsa:** “So that’s why they left on that boat. But why would Anna hide that from me?”   
**Ingrid:** “Because your dear sister was planning to use it on you.”   
**Elsa:** “No, she would never.”   
**Ingrid:** “She tried it on me first. Fortunately, I stopped her. She’s in the dungeon, awaiting your royal judgment.”  
**Elsa:** “Oh, there must be some misunderstanding.”   
**Ingrid:** “She called me a monster. I’m afraid she was very clear on her feelings about our powers.”   
**Elsa:** “She’s my sister. She’s always supported me.”   
**Ingrid:** “I felt that way about my sister, your mother, before she dropped me in that urn.”   
**Elsa:** “My mother put you in there? Why have you never told me this?”   
**Ingrid:** “You had such beautiful memories. I didn’t want to destroy them. And I was hoping that Anna would be different. But she is exactly like your mother. She will never accept who you are. _(Approaches as Elsa looks hurt by her words:)_ I’m so sorry. I… I felt that you deserved the truth. _(Elsa turns away:)_ Are you okay?”   
**Elsa:** _(Her face unreadable:)_ “I’d actually like to be left alone, if that’s okay.”   
**Ingrid:** “Of course. I’ll be near, if you need me.”  
_(Ingrid turns and leaves, smiling as she exits the room.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Emma is cleaning out her car when suddenly her magic is activated.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh, crap. Okay. Okay, come on. Calm down.”   
_(Henry arrives.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom?”   
**Emma:** _(Spins around:)_ “Henry! _(Hides her hands behind her:)_ Hey, kid, how’re you doing? _(Glances behind him:)_ Where’s Regina?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know, I snuck out of Grandma and Grandpa’s. I had to see you.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, Henry… I’m sorry about yesterday but… Listen, don’t worry about me. _(Seeing that Henry is concerned, sighs, showing him her hands:)_ Your mom managed to help me control my powers temporarily but they’ve just started up again. I’m gonna find a way to fix this, but until I do… I think you got to go.”  
**Henry:** “No. You always think that pulling away from people will fix your problems, but it never does. I can help you. _(He walks closer to her:)_ How did mom help you?”  
**Emma:** “Henry, just wait. I… _(Henry touches Emma. She loses control of her powers and pushes Henry away. He lands several feet away, hurt. Running over to him:)_ Henry! Henry, are you okay? _(Stops herself and clenches her hands closed. Keeping her distance:)_ You okay?”   
**Henry:** _(Getting to his feet, dusting himself off:)_ “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.”   
_(Henry reaches behind his ear and finds blood.)_  
**Emma:** _(Seeing this:)_ “Is that blood? Henry, what did I do?”   
**Henry:** “I-it’s fine. I’m okay.”   
**Emma:** “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”   
**Henry:** _(Moving towards her:)_ “Mom.”   
**Emma:** “Stop! Please, don’t come any closer. I love you, kid, but you got to go. Just go!”   
_(She loses control again and Henry runs away. The Snow Queen appears.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “I know exactly how you feel… Seeing the fear in his eyes. _(Emma spins around, attempting to use her powers on the Snow Queen but misses:)_ You _are_ out of control. But, Emma, you’re not going to hurt me. Nor should you. I’m on your side.”   
**Emma:** _(Walks toward her car:)_ “Just leave me the hell alone.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You can run, but it won’t help. The only way this ends is you embracing who you are.”   
**Emma:** “If it means hurting people I love, no thanks.” _(_ _Emma gets in her car and drives away.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark One’s Castle.**  
_(The three sisters: Ingrid, Helga and Gerda stand before the Dark One.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ice powers, you say?”   
**Ingrid:** “And snow.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “My, my. How intriguing. And such a rare gift. Why would you ever want to give it up? Perhaps I could interest you in lessons instead?”   
**Ingrid:** “No. I want to stop them. We heard that you were the greatest collector of magic in all the Land. You must have something that can help.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, of course I do, dearie. The thing I don’t understand is why you need me when you already have all the help you could possibly ask for.”   
**Ingrid:** “What do you mean?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appearing beside them in an instant:)_ “True love comes in many forms. But the sisterly bond… Oh! Worth its weight in magic.”   
**Ingrid:** “My powers are too strong. I need something to control them.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, if you insist. Just remember. Love is free. But all magic comes with a price. _(He makes a pair of gloves appear:)_ These gloves can help conceal your powers.”   
**Ingrid:** “And stop them?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, only if you believe it. Faith can be powerful. But for those who lack it, well, sometimes another solution is required. _(He shows them the urn:)_ Think of this as your fail-safe. If things get too chilly, simply pop the top and in you go. All your powers will be contained, and all of the Realms shall be safe from you. Problem solved.”  
_(Ingrid steps forward to take the urn.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t know how you do things in Arendelle, dearie, but here a deal requires an exchange of goods. What I want is, uh… These lovely ribbons… All three.”   
_(The three sisters look down at the ribbons tied to their wrists.)_  
**Ingrid:** “Our ribbons? But they’re just silly little things we’ve worn since we were children.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Sometimes, with enough love, ordinary objects can come to possess their own special kind of magic.”  
**Helga:** “Ingrid, no.”   
**Gerda:** “We can’t give them up. It’s not right.”   
**Ingrid:** “I-I-it’s just a symbol. It’s not strong enough. I need something that will guarantee that I never hurt anyone again. Like, he said, a fail-safe.”   
**Helga:** “We are your fail-safe, Ingrid.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Do we have a deal?”   
_(Looks to her sisters then unties her ribbon.)_  
**Ingrid:** “I’m sorry. It’s not enough.”   
_(Reluctantly, Helga & Gerda also remove their ribbons and hand them over.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Deal, deal, deal.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Blanchard Apartment. Present.**  
_(Mary Margaret stands at the counter, head in her hand as David, Elsa and Hook return to the loft.)_  
**Elsa:** “You’d think a big yellow driving machine would be easier to find.”   
**Hook:** “Perhaps she doesn’t want to be found, since, you know, that’s what she bloody told us.”   
**David:** “Well, the good news is thanks to the ice wall, Emma can’t leave town.”  
**Elsa:** “The longer she isolates herself, the worse it’ll get. Her magic will just keep spiraling.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Elsa’s right. It’s my turn to go searching.”   
**David:** “Hey, this isn’t your fault. It isn’t. We’ll find Emma, but we’ve been searching all night. Everyone’s exhausted, yourself included. So we refuel, we regroup. And we go out, and we find our daughter, okay?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay.”   
_(Regina enters the apartment.)_  
**David:** “Hey, we’ve been trying to call you all night.”   
**Regina:** “Well, I’m sorry if I don’t respond to your every summons! I was too busy consoling your daughter after you made her feel like some sort of leper.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We didn’t mean-”  
**Regina:** _(Conjuring a bottle and slamming it down on the table in front of David:)_ “Save it. _(To David:)_ The locator potion you wanted. _(David softens:)_ Maybe next time, try leading with, ‘thank you.’ Besides, _(Turning to Mary Margaret:)_ Henry knew where I was, I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. Where is my son, anyway?”  
_(Henry enters the loft at that moment.)_  
**Henry:** “I figured you guys needed to be alone. _(As everyone turns toward him:)_ I didn’t want everyone knowing where she was and crowding her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We thought you were asleep upstairs. We told you to stay here.”   
**David:** “What happened?”   
**Henry:** “I had to see her.”  
**Regina:** “I was just coming to get you.”  
**Henry:** “I’m sorry, but I found her.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “How is she?”   
**David:** “Is she okay? Is she hurt?”   
**Henry:** “I thought I could help calm her down, but when I showed up, it just made things worse.”   
**Regina:** “Come with me.”   
_(Taking his hand, Regina leads Henry upstairs.)_  
**David:** “This is bad news. If anyone can calm her down, it’s Henry.”   
**Elsa:** “When your powers are out of control, everything’s upside down. You don’t want to be anywhere near the people you care about.”   
**Hook:** “Wonderful. Well, shall we send Sneezy after her, then? Or Happy? Which is the dwarf she despises?”   
**Elsa:** “I was so scared that I would hurt Anna until I finally realized you can’t run away from the people who love you because, in the end, they’re the only ones who can help you.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold enters his shop for the first time that day to find many of the shop’s items mysteriously energised.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “If you’re trying to hide from me, Ms. Swan, you’re doing a poor job.”  
**Emma:** _(Coming out from the back room:)_ “I’m not hiding from you. I’m hiding from everyone else.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Ah.”   
**Emma:** “My magic is hurting people, Gold… People I love. I need you to help me control it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “What makes you think I’m your best option?”   
**Emma:** “Because I thought I had a handle on it… then I hurt Henry.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “What?”   
**Emma:** “I… He’s okay, but it was just luck. You’re probably the only person who’s safe around me right now. I need you to help before I hurt anybody else.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Stands behind the counter:)_ “I don’t understand, why come to me and not Regina?”  
**Emma:** “I did, of course, and together we managed to control it but… I can’t burden her with this. I don’t want to have to rely on someone to reign me in all the time and the longer I’m unable to control this, the worse it’ll get.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Nods:)_ “There’s only one way to help with this affliction.”   
**Emma:** “Well, fine, do it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You haven’t heard what I have to say.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t care. My son is in pain because of me. Just fix it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Flicks through a book and pulls out a page:)_ “This… This is an ancient spell. It’s designed to take away light magic from those who choose to part with it, but the effect would be permanent.”   
**Emma:** “So I’d lose all my magic. I’d be…”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Ordinary. But… Your magic would no longer hurt the ones you love, and you would be able to embrace your son.”   
**Emma:** “Do it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, unfortunately, Savior magic doesn’t go quietly. Though the spell won’t hurt you, it will destroy almost everything else within a city block. That would make for quite a macabre sight at Granny's, don’t you think?”   
**Emma:** “So let’s find somewhere else out in the woods.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “As you wish. I think I know… Just the spot. _(Pulls out a map and circles a spot:)_ Here… Is an abandoned manor. Right here. You meet me here at sundown. And I’ll have everything prepared.”   
**Emma:** “Thanks, Gold. Please don’t tell anyone I was here.”   
**Mr Gold:** “Don’t worry about me, dearie. It’ll be our little secret.”  
_(Emma leaves the shop and Mr. Gold takes the ‘spell’, crumples it up and tosses it away.)_

 **Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(Elsa is going to see her sister in the dungeon.)_  
**Elsa:** _(To the guard:)_ “I need to see my sister, Anna, immediately.”  
**Anna:** “Elsa! I thought you’d never find me. Our aunt Ingrid… She locked me in here.”   
**Elsa:** “Because you tried to attack her.”   
**Anna:** “No, Elsa, you can’t believe anything she says. She lied about her past. She’s lying about me.”   
**Elsa:** “Is she? Did you learn what our parents were after and then hide it?”  
**Anna:** “I was waiting for the right moment.”   
**Elsa:** “So you lied and kept this magical object, this hat, which could strip me of all my powers.”   
**Anna:** “Yes, but I would never hurt you.”   
**Elsa:** “Enough! _(To the guards:)_ Leave me alone to speak with my sister… Now.”  
**Anna:** “Please. You have to believe me.”   
_(The guards exit the dungeons.)_    
**Elsa:** _(Softens:)_ “Of course I believe you. I’m so sorry about all that, Anna.”  
**Anna:** “Wait. This was all a ruse? _(Elsa holds up the key to the cell. Relieved:)_ It was a ruse!”   
_(Elsa opens the jail and the two sisters embrace.)_  
**Elsa:** “Ohh. I needed the guards to think I sided with Ingrid. I’m so sorry.”   
**Anna:** “Don’t apologize. You were fantastic. I believed every word. I was absolutely crushed.”   
**Elsa:** “Here. I got this back from the jailer.” _(Holds up Anna’s necklace.)_  
**Anna:** “Thank you. When they took this, it… It was like they were taking you. I’m never going to take this off again.”   
**Elsa:** “Well, hopefully, you’ll never end up in prison again.”   
**Anna:** “Oh, speaking of which, I’m really worried about Ingrid right now. She’s scary and powerful and smart and scary.”   
**Elsa:** “You already said scary.”   
**Anna:** “So I’m really hoping you have a plan.”   
**Elsa:** “I have a plan… Well, half a plan. We’re going to sneak you out of here and then steal back the urn… And then trap her inside it.”   
**Anna:** “That sounds like a whole plan.”  
**Elsa:** “However, I don’t know where she hides the urn, and we live in a very, very large castle.”   
**Anna:** “Don’t worry about that part. I grew up running around this castle. I know every nook and cranny.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Blanchard Loft. Present.**  
_(Regina and Henry sit alone reading comic books.)_  
**Regina:** _(Glancing at her son:)_ “I can keep sitting here pretending to read about Wolverine, or you can talk about what happened with Emma.”   
**Henry:** “Nothing to talk about.”   
_(Regina rolls her eyes at her son’s stubbornness.)_  
**Regina:** “Can I at least look at the wound? You haven’t even let me see it.”  
**Henry:** “Okay, fine.”   
_(Henry takes his hand away from his neck. Seeing the cut, Regina moves some hair out of the way and notices Henry wince in pain.)_  
**Regina:** “Does that hurt?”   
**Henry:** “A little.”   
_(Regina waves her hand over the boy’s neck and magically heals Henry.)_    
**Regina:** “Not anymore. _(Smiles:)_ All better.”   
**Henry:** _(Touches his neck, sensing that the wound is no longer there:)_ “It must be nice to have magic and be useful.”  
**Regina:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”   
**Henry:** “I went out there to help her, but I couldn’t do anything because I’m just… Ordinary.”   
**Regina:** “Henry. _(Takes his hand:)_ We are each given our own gifts. You have the heart of the truest believer. You brought us all together. Never think you’re ordinary just because you don’t have magic… Or claws or… Ripped purple shorts. Now, don’t worry about Emma. She’s a hero, and, as we both know…”  
**Henry & Regina: **“Heroes always win.”

**Elsewhere In The Loft.**  
_(Downstairs, Mary Margaret’s phone rings.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s her.”   
**Emma:** “Hey, Mom. It’s me. Have you seen Henry, is he all right?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, yes, yes. No, he’s fine. Emma, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. I don’t want you to ever think that we are afraid of you.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t worry. It doesn’t matter.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No, of course it matters.”   
**Emma:** “This is all gonna be over soon. I just needed to tell you that I’m okay. I-I have a way to fix everything.”   
_(Emma’s side of the conversation is not heard but we see Mary Margaret’s reaction to her daughter’s words.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, no, wait.”  
_(The call ends abruptly and Mary Margaret turns to the group.)_  
**David:** “What did she say?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She said she’s going to get rid of her magic… Forever.”   
**Elsa:** “How is that even possible?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She said it will all be over soon.”  
**Hook:** “Did she say anything about the method? If it was a spell or… A magic object of some kind?”   
**David:** “Who cares how she’s doing it? That’s not what matters here.”   
**Hook:** “No, you’re absolutely right. Well, I can’t sit around here all day. Call me if there are any new developments.”  
_(Hook leaves the apartment, a worried look on his face_ _.)_

**Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(Anna, Elsa and Kristoff enter the old bedroom of the three sisters.)_  
**Kristoff:** “It’s dusty in here.”   
**Elsa:** “I’m surprised it bothers you.”   
**Kristoff:** “Hey, I may have slept in a barn, but it was a spotless barn.”   
**Elsa:** “I’ve never been in this part of the palace. What makes you think Ingrid hid the urn here?”  
**Anna:** “Mother and father told me not to go in the east wing because it was crumbling and dangerous. So, of course, I had to.”   
**Elsa:** “Naturally.”   
**Anna:** “But it didn’t seem dangerous to me. Just… Forgotten.”   
**Elsa:** “Mother probably wanted to forget the painful memories of her sister.”  
**Kristoff:** “You royals sure go to exhaustive lengths to ignore your issues.”   
**Anna:** “You’re still here? You’re supposed to be outside keeping watch. And, remember, if you see Ingrid, use the secret signal. Wait, do we have a secret signal?”   
**Kristoff:** “Uh, I think ‘run’ will work just fine.”   
_(Kristoff leaves the room to stand guard. Anna turns to see her sister staring at a broken mirror.)_  
**Anna:** “What is it, Elsa? Is everything all right?”   
**Elsa:** “Yeah, I was just thinking about what it must have been like when mother and Ingrid were younger. I wonder what happened that made them turn against each other.”   
**Anna:** “Knowing Ingrid, I’m not surprised things got ugly. You don’t need to worry. It’s in the past. _(Puts an arm around her sister:)_ And you and I both know that can never happen to us. Now… We need to get searching. We need to find that urn. _(Anna opens the wardrobe to find the frozen figure of Hans before her:)_ Hans! _(Panicked, she grabs a candlestick:)_ Look, he’s… He’s… He’s frozen?”  
**Elsa:** _(Taking the candlestick:)_ “I guess I forgot to tell you everything that happened since you were away.”   
**Anna:** “Ingrid did this? I mean Kristoff told me she saved you from Hans’ men but I didn’t realise that she froze him.”   
**Elsa:** “To be fair, it’s the one good thing she’s done since getting out of that urn. And look, there it is.” _(Elsa picks up the urn.)_  
**Anna:** “It’s smaller than I imagined. It must not have been very comfortable.”  
**Elsa:** “Well, she’s going to have to make do because she’s going right back inside it.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Snow Queen’s Cave.**  
_(The Snow Queen stands before her mirror as Mr. Gold walks into view.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “Did you come here for a reason? As I recall, I already told you what you need to do to free yourself from your dagger.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Hmm.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I have nothing more to give you… Unless… You simply like watching me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I never do anything without a good reason. And watching your twisted mind at work does not qualify.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Twisted? Says the man who betrayed everyone in Storybrooke.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I haven’t betrayed a single person. Not yet, anyway.”   
**Snow Queen:** _(Motions toward the ribbons:)_ “Did you forget that you gave me those? Did you forget what they can do?”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Circling the Snow Queen:)_ “I don’t forget much, dearie. But if you plan to put that ribbon on Emma Swan, you’re about to be disappointed. With her powers out of control, I’ve now found my own use for her.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You think you can take her away from me _now_? _(The Snow Queen attempts to strike the Dark One, but finds she is trapped:)_ What did you do?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Look down. _(A magical circle glows at the Snow Queen’s feet, surrounding her:)_ Remember the urn your sister placed you in? It had the power to limit your magic.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Elsa destroyed that urn.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, funny thing about magic… It can never be destroyed completely. It simply lives on in other forms. Magic survives. I visited the barn where the urn was destroyed, _(Holds up a now empty bottle:)_ collected its remnants grain by grain… Painstaking process. And I must say… the effort paid off.”   
**Snow Queen:** “When I escape, there will be a terrible price to pay.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t worry. The dust won’t last long, just long enough to get what I want. And, uh, you see, I don’t have to betray everyone in Storybrooke. Just you. And, I’m afraid… Emma Swan.” 

**Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Mary Margaret stands at the kitchen counter staring at a picture of Emma as David joins her.)_  
**David:** “Hmm. I’ve always liked that picture. Emma has your eyes.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She has your smile. Do you remember when you took it?”  
**David:** “How could I forget? That was the party we had at Granny’s after Emma helped us go up against… Pan or Anton the giant?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Try Cora.”   
**David:** “Oh.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I guess it’s easy to lose track. She has saved Storybrooke a lot.”   
**David:** “Mm-hmm. I’m worried about her, too, but Emma is tough. She’ll be fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What if she’s making a mistake? Because of us… Shouldn’t we be out there trying to convince her not to give up her magic?”   
**David:** “Well, it’s her choice, not ours. She knows we support her, no matter what, and if losing her magic is what she wants, well… Maybe it’s not such a bad thing.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “But it’s part of who she is… A savior. I mean, she was born this way… A hero. So isn’t embracing that the right thing?”  
**David:** “Well, if the Snow Queen is doing all this because of Emma’s power, maybe… Getting rid of it is the heroic thing. Do you remember the night Emma was born? Before we put her in the wardrobe, you said we had to give her her best chance. Maybe now her best chance is for her to be… Normal.”   
_(Regina descends the stairs and joins them in the kitchen.)_  
**Regina:** “Your daughter will never be normal, thank God.”  
**David:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Trying to keep the peace:)_ “How’s Henry?”   
**Regina:** “Reading comic books. Refusing to sleep. So, I think okay. Or at least his version of a brave face. Any word from Emma?”  
**David:** “Didn’t Mary Margaret tell you? She called. She figured out a way to get rid of her magic.”   
**Regina:** “Get rid of it? And you’re okay with that?”   
**David:** “We support our daughter.”   
**Regina:** “We’re not talking about an old pair of Jimmy Choos here. Emma was born with magic, it’s part of who she is. _(To Mary Margaret:)_ Tell me you’re joking.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “It may seem drastic, but it’s the only way Emma can be sure never to hurt anyone again.”   
**Regina:** “This could be the worst idea you’ve ever had, and you hired the wicked witch as your nanny.”   
**David:** “Well, we actually think it’ll be good for her. We… She could be normal.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, dull and useless like her parents. Do you really want to have to rely on me to save the town, or Gold for that matter? _(As David is about to say something:)_ Let me ask you something. Do you know what I regret most?”   
**David:** “Oh, I don’t know, the countless innocent lives you destroyed?”   
**Regina:** _(Glares at him, to Mary Margaret:)_ “That I didn’t support Henry when he realized he was special. You of all people should remember. ‘Cause you started it all when you gave him that storybook. It opened up a whole world for him. But I was so scared of losing him… That I tried convincing him he was crazy… And that being normal would make things better. Thankfully, he had the good sense not to listen to me.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina’s right. David, we’ve been rationalizing, and you know it. We cannot let her take away what’s special about her.”   
**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “I know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, then let’s go get her. _(Mary Margaret moves to the table:)_ Regina, your locator potion…”

**Regina:** _(Turns to look:)_ “It’s gone.”  
**David:** _(Realising:)_ “Where’s Elsa?”

 **Somewhere In** **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Having used the locator spell, Elsa follows Emma’s scarf through_ _Storybrooke_ _.)  
_

**Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(Elsa and Anna enter a hallway.)_  
**Anna:** “We can’t let anyone see us. Ingrid could have eyes and ears everywhere. Of course, not literally. That would be gross. And unhygienic. Though she does have skeletons in her closet. Because we did just find Hans in her closet. And his body does contain a skeleton. _(Two guards enter from the opposite side of the hallway, Anna and Elsa hide behind two pillars as the guards pass by:)_ Okay, that was a close one. Let’s go. _(Noticing Elsa hasn’t moved:)_ You’re not going. Elsa?”   
**Elsa:** _(Staring at the portrait of their parents:)_ “Is what Ingrid said true? That our parents went to Misthaven to find something to take away my magic?”   
**Anna:** “It is. Sorry, Elsa, I should have told you the second I got back home. I just… I didn’t know how.”   
**Elsa:** “I don’t blame them.”  
**Anna:** “When people look at this painting, they see a king and a queen. But the only thing I see is Mama and Papa. They were only human. They made mistakes. If they could see you today, I bet they would never ask you to give up a part of yourself.”   
**Elsa:** “But they’re not here. And we’ll never know.”   
**Anna:** “What matters is that your powers make you special. And I wouldn’t want you any other way.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop. Present.  
**_(Hook storms into Mr. Gold’s shop.)  
_**Hook:** “Crocodile?! Where are you?! _(Frustrated, Hook pulls out his phone and calls Emma. Receiving her voicemail:)_ Swan, it’s Hook. You have to listen to me. I know that you’ve been to see Gold and if he’s promised to get rid of your powers, don’t listen to him. He doesn’t want to help you. He wants… He wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat. And when he does, you’ll be sucked in, too. I… I don’t know what he’s planning, but I know that he’s been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. I only know all this because… Because Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew I’d do whatever it takes to find my child and he used it against me. I just wanted what you have, Swan, a family. But that’s no excuse. Gold showed me that I haven’t changed, not truly, and now because of it, you may pay the price. I’m sorry.”  
_(Hook hangs up then sees the map and leaves the shop.)_

**The Snow Queen’s Cave.  
**_(The Snow Queen tries to escape from the circle. Looking to her mirror, she uses her powers to spy on Emma. Via the mirror, she can see Emma is driving. She turns on the radio with her powers. Distracted, Emma tries to turn it off when suddenly the Snow Queen appears in the middle of the road. Emma swerves off the road trying to avoid her. She tries to restart her car but is unable. Angry, Emma gets out of her car.)  
_**Snow Queen:** “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Stay back.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Wherever you’re headed, turn around and go home. You are in great danger.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not gonna listen to you about danger. Get out of my way!”  
**Snow Queen:** “My sweet girl, I am not the one that you should fear. Rumplestiltskin is. Whatever he’s promised you, it’s a lie.”  
**Emma:** “How do you know he promised me anything?”  
**Snow Queen:** “So I was right. You mustn’t trust him, Emma. He doesn’t do anything unless it benefits him. He doesn’t care about you. He would kill you to get what he desires.”  
**Emma:** “You know what I think? The fact that you don’t want me to go means something. It means I’m going.”  
**Snow Queen:** “I won’t let you.”  
**Emma:** “You’re not gonna hurt me. You need me.”  
_(Emma turns away from her but the Snow Queen blocks her path.)  
_**Snow Queen:** “Don’t do this.”  
**Emma:** “What the…? _(Tries to touch her but the Queen turns to snowflakes:)_ You’re not here.”  
**Snow Queen:** _(Reappearing:)_ “If I could be, I would. I’m trying to protect you, and that is the truth.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t care what you say. That’s the truth.” **  
**_(Emma quickly takes off on foot. Back in the snow cave, the Snow Queen angrily wipes the image from her mirror.)  
_

**Arendelle** **. Past. Dungeons.**  
_(Elsa and Anna are walking in the dungeon. Anna carries the urn as they come upon a sleeping guard.)_  
**Anna:** “He looks peaceful. Though you should probably look into hiring some new guards when this is all over.”   
**Elsa:** “Smart. Now, are you sure you’re gonna be okay down here?”   
**Anna:** “Yes, it’s not as bad as it looks, except for the dankness and the darkness and the mice… Who are cute, when they’re not scurrying over your toes. But I have shoes. I promise, I’ll be fine.”  
**Elsa:** “And I promise I won’t be long. As soon as I return to the palace, I’ll tell Ingrid you’re to be banished and that she’s to see to your punishment personally.”   
**Anna:** “Then when she comes down here, I’ll surprise her with the urn. Not like a party… ‘surprise!’ Something more dour to match the occasion, like, ‘surprise.’”  
**Elsa:** “What if something goes wrong? I should come down here, too, just in case.”   
**Anna:** “No, you need to be as far away as possible. We don’t want you getting trapped in the urn by mistake. Please don’t worry. I promise… Everything is going to be fine.”

_(Anna enters her cell. Elsa locks her in and leaves. Suddenly, Ingrid uses her magic to shackle Anna, causing her to drop the urn.)_  
**Ingrid:** _(Stepping out from the shadows:)_ “Surprise! How was that?”   
**Anna:** “I’d have done it different.”  
**Ingrid:** “Well, I’m afraid you won’t get the chance. You see, I was hoping that Elsa would believe the lies I told her, but I knew I had to be ready in case she didn’t.”   
**Anna:** “It doesn’t matter. You’ll never turn us against each other.”   
**Ingrid:** “Never? That’s a strong word. _(Anna struggles against her chains:)_ I’m sorry. Elsa won’t save you.”   
**Anna:** “You don’t know her. You don’t know me.”   
**Ingrid:** “But I do. We’re a lot alike. We had families, but we both grew up in this palace, isolated and alone. I liked to go to the library and bury myself in a good book. My favourite was an ancient Norse legend… The Trolden Glass. Perhaps you read it.”   
**Anna:** “Of course I did. I read everything in there.”   
**Ingrid:** “Tell me what you remember.”   
**Anna:** “Giving a book report would be a lot easier if you’d let me go.”   
**Ingrid:** _(Raising her hand:)_ “The other option is I kill you.”   
**Anna:** _(Quickly:)_ “It’s about a Norse king who had a beautiful daughter he loved dearly.”   
**Ingrid:** “Go on.”   
**Anna:** “He wanted his daughter to be able to see the beauty he saw in her, so he had a mirror made for her birthday. But the day before it, she died, so instead of reflecting her beauty, it reflected the ugliness of his pain and sorrow.”   
**Ingrid:** “Very good. What happened then?”   
**Anna:** “It’s been awhile, okay? I don’t remember every detail.”   
**Ingrid:** “Well, I do. He was so devastated, he decided his kingdom should share his pain. So he spent years harnessing dark magic, used it on the mirror, and cast a spell over his entire kingdom. It made his subjects see only the worst in the ones they loved. And they turned on each other, destroying themselves.”  
**Anna:** “What does that story have to do with anything?”   
**Ingrid:** “You were in my room. I’m sure you saw the mirror. _(Holds out a piece of glass:)_ This is just a small piece of it. I spent years gazing into that mirror, but all I saw reflected back at me was pain, just like the Nordic king.”   
**Anna:** “You’re going to cast that spell.”  
**Ingrid:** “The spell of shattered sight. It would take an entire lifetime to cultivate enough power to cast a spell over an entire kingdom. Luckily I only need to cast it over you.”   
_(Ingrid shatters the glass in her hand and blows the shards into Anna’s eyes.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Outside The Mansion.  
** _(Emma finally arrives at the mansion. She sees lights inside and enters.)_

**Elsewhere** **.**  
_(Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret and David are looking for Emma. Having found Emma’s car, Mary Margaret is examining the tracks.)_  
**Henry:** “You think she’s all right?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, yeah, she spun out here, and then… she continued on foot.”  
**David:** “Anyone else out here?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No. It’s just her footprints. Come on. These are so fresh, we can carry on foot. She can’t have gone far.”   
_(David walks back to turn off the lights of his truck. Mary Margaret and Regina talk.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “So, how’re you feeling?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I’m fine. _(Sighs:)_ A little annoyed that Emma didn’t share her plans with me but, she’s used to doing things by herself.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What do you think she’s doing? I mean, how would you get rid of your magic, if you wanted to?”  
**Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “Well there are a number of ways to do it. You can be temporarily drained of your magic, like I was after saving you and Emma at the wishing well. Or you can siphon your magic into an object, like Zelena’s pendant. But, as I said earlier, Emma was born with her powers, it might not be so easy to part with. Whatever she’s doing, we have to stop her.”    
**Mary Margaret:** “We will.”  
**Regina:** “I just wish she’d answer her damn phone. If I knew where Emma was I could magic us to her. _(Shakes her head:)_ It’ll be my fault if she blows herself up trying to rid herself of magic.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Why do you say that? Emma will be fine.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You always were cloyingly optimistic.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m serious. Look at me and David. We have faced impossible odds numerous times… Often because of you… And yet we’ve always worked out. You know why? Because we have hope.”   
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “You get a quarter from the hope commission every time you say that word. Admit it. _(Sighs:)_ Look, It’s easy for you to say… You’re a hero. Whenever you need help, it just magically shows up, like Henry’s book.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, I think that when you do good, the universe takes care of you. That’s why it showed up.”   
**Regina:** “Because you’re a hero, and I’m a villain. Your wishes are rewarded while mine are crushed. Whomever’s guiding all this seems to think it’s that simple. Emma’s in danger because she’s with me.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “That is not true.”   
**Regina:** “Isn’t it? Given my track record it’s a miracle she’s not dead already. I just pray whatever works for you works for Emma and we’re able to stop her in time.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, I think your stories went poorly because you made bad choices. But now you’re making good ones. Sometimes it may not seem like it but… Look, you saw me grow up. You know how selfish and shallow I could be as a child. You know what I’ve done since. You have literally seen my heart. You know it’s not untouched.”   
**Regina:** “What’s your point?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You were never all evil, and I’ve never been all good. Things are _not_ that simple. If you stay the course, your happiness will come.”  
**Regina:** “But don’t you see? Henry and Emma are my happiness. It just feels like every time we have a chance to all be together, fate throws another obstacle in our path. _(At that moment, Regina’s phone rings._ _Answers her phone:)_ Hello, Emma?”  
**Robin:** “Regina, it’s Robin. I’ve just found something that you have to see right now.”   
**Regina:** “Right now? I’m… I’m sorry, but I’m in the middle…”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Who is it?”   
**Regina:** “Robin. He found something.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe he’s found a cure for Marian? Go. We’ve got this.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs then relents:)_ “Call me the moment you find her, all right? _(To Robin:)_ I’ll be right there.” 

 **Mansion.  
**_(Mr. Gold prepares the hat to trap Emma. She enters.)  
_**Emma:** “Hello? Gold? You here? _(Her powers cause the lights to flicker:)_ Gold? Gold, you in there?!”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Appearing behind her:)_ “There’s no need to shout. I’m right here. You’ll forgive me if I keep my distance. It would appear your powers are growing increasingly out of control.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. So, what do I need to do?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve already cast the spell inside that room. All you have to do is… Step through the door. Is something wrong?”  
**Emma:** “It’s just… I ran into the Snow Queen.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Did you?”  
**Emma:** “Well, sort of. It was a projection or a hologram, or I don’t know what it was. She said I shouldn’t do this, that you were trying to hurt me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “All right, so now we know who doesn’t want you to do this… The villain. Sounds like an argument for it, but maybe that’s just me.”

**Emma:** “That’s what I said.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “But you still have doubts.”   
**Emma:** “Do you blame me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”   
**Emma:** “Is it safe? Will I be okay?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No magic is without risk, even magic used to take away magic. Look, this is very much your choice. And, of course, it was also your idea.”   
**Emma:** “But it’s gonna stop me from hurting people.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That much I can promise, yes.”   
**Emma:** _(Glances at the door, then down at her hands and then finally back to Mr. Gold:)_ “What would you do?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I wouldn’t go in there for anything.”   
**Emma:** “What? Why?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because, Emma, I’m not like you. I’m a man who makes wrong decisions, selfish decisions.”   
**Emma:** “But you spent all that time looking for Neal. You sacrificed yourself to save the town. You married Belle.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And each time, I meticulously undid all the good. Neal is still gone, the town is still in danger, and Belle, for better or worse, she knows who I am, and that’s the man who always chooses power.”  
**Emma:** “She believes you can change.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And I love her for that. But I fear she’s quite likely wrong. But you, Emma? You don’t need to change. Because you do the right thing. Always.”  
_(Emma turns towards the door and Mr. Gold begins to walk away.)_  
**Emma:** “Gold… _(He turns back:)_ Thank you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course. We have no choice.”   
_(He exits the mansion as, behind the close doors, the hat lays in wait for Emma Swan.)_

 **Outside The Mansion.  
**_(Hook runs to warn Emma but is intercepted by Mr. Gold.)  
_**Hook:** “Swan!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Watch your step, Captain. The terrain’s a little rough around here.”  
**Hook:** “Get out of my way, Crocodile. I’ll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma.”   
_(Mr. Gold uses his powers to tie Hook to the railings.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Death can wait. How about before you depart, I’ll treat you to a front-row seat and we can watch her use that hat on herself?”  
**Hook:** “No.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, and, uh… In case you were counting on Emma getting your message… _(Produces Emma’s phone and wipes the message:)_ Don’t. I’m not one for loose ends.”  
**Hook:** “She’s mother to your grandson, Gold! Don’t do this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I wish I didn’t have to. But I need Miss Swan.”

 **Mansion. Side Entrance.  
** _(Elsewhere, lead by Emma’s enchanted scarf, Elsa arrives at the mansion. Using her powers to freeze the lock, Elsa opens the door and enters.)_

**Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(Elsa is waiting for her sister in the dining room when Anna enters.)_  
**Elsa:** _(Crossing the room:)_ “Oh, thank goodness you’re safe. At first, I couldn’t find Ingrid. And ever since, I’ve been worried sick.”   
**Anna:** “I suppose I should be grateful.”   
**Elsa:** “Did everything go all right? You seem upset.”   
**Anna:** _(Referring to the table laden with food:)_ “What’s all this?”   
**Elsa:** “Oh, I wanted to surprise you with something special. It’s all chocolate. I’m afraid the ice cream’s long melted now, but I can make you more if you’d like.”  
**Anna:** “That’s just like you… Thinking some food and fancy jewellery can make up for everything you did to me.”   
**Elsa:** “Everything I did to you? Anna, what are you talking about?”   
**Anna:** “It all came back to me when we were in the east wing of the palace, how you ignored me for all those years, left me to wander this place like a ghost.”  
**Elsa:** “Is this a joke? Because of my ruse? Because if you’re trying to get back at me, Anna, it isn’t funny.”   
**Anna:** “Do you want to know the worst part? You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong.”   
**Elsa:** “How can you say these things? We promised we’d never be like this. What’s happened?”   
**Anna:** “I’ve come to my senses.” _(Anna tears the necklace from herself and throws it into the fire.)_  
**Elsa:** “Anna, no! Oh, this isn’t you. It can’t be.”   
**Ingrid:** _(Entering the room:)_ “I’m afraid it is.”   
**Elsa:** “Ingrid, you’re not…”   
**Ingrid:** “In an urn? No. Fortunately, I have a chance to show you that I am the only one who will ever understand you. Anna never will.”   
**Elsa:** “This is because of you. You used your magic to cast a spell on her.”  
**Ingrid:** “Yes, but a spell that reveals her true feelings, even if she wasn’t able to admit them before… Her deepest, darkest emotions now brought into the light.”  
**Anna:** “You wouldn’t even talk to me. ‘Go away, Anna. Go away, Anna.’ You were supposed to be my sister!”   
**Elsa:** “I am your sister. Anna, please, put the down the urn.”   
**Ingrid:** “She won’t listen to you, Elsa, just like your mother wouldn’t listen to me. The only way to stop her is accept who you truly are. Use your powers on her.”  
**Elsa:** “No. I won’t give up on my sister.”   
**Ingrid:** “Do it, Elsa! Freeze her!”   
**Elsa:** “No, I won’t. I won’t hurt my sister.”   
**Ingrid:** “Do it!”   
**Elsa:** _(Turns to Anna:)_ “Do what you will, but know that no matter what, Anna, I love you.” _(Anna takes off the lid and puts Elsa inside the urn.)_  
**Anna:** _(Coming to her senses:)_ “Wait. What?”   
**Ingrid:** “No!”   
**Anna:** “Elsa?! What did you make me do?”   
**Ingrid:** “You foolish girl. _(Snatching the urn:)_ This is all your fault!”   
**Kristoff:** _(Bursts into the room:)_ “Stay away from her!”   
**Ingrid:** “Oh. Here comes the noble hero. I know that look in your eyes… In both of your eyes.”   
**Kristoff:** “Just let her go.”   
**Ingrid:** “Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster. Maybe it’s time to embrace that… And be one. _(Ingrid uses her powers to freeze not only Anna and Kristoff but the entire land of_ _Arendelle_ _. Speaking to the urn:)_ Elsa… You will accept who you are one day, too. And we will find our third sister, no matter how long it takes.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Mansion.**  
_(Emma is about to enter in the room but Elsa stops her.)_  
**Elsa:** “Emma, stop!”   
**Emma:** “Elsa, what the hell are you doing here? You have to leave now. I’m sorry.”   
**Elsa:** “I won’t let you do this.”  
**Emma:** “My powers are out of control. There’s no other way. Please, go, now.”  
**Elsa:** “No. You didn’t give up on me even when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave, so I’m not giving up on you now. I know how scary it is, hurting someone you love. I’ve lived in fear of that my entire life. But giving up your magic is not the answer. There is another way.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, you told me all about how Anna’s love saved you, and that’s great, but guess what. My version of that with Regina didn’t stick, I’m still out of control and I can’t go on being afraid to embrace my own son. This is all I have left.”   
**Elsa:** “I was wrong. It wasn’t just Anna’s love that saved me.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”   
**Elsa:** “When I landed in this strange town, I was certain that without Anna, I was doomed. But I got control over my powers again without her.”   
**Emma:** “How?”   
**Elsa:** “I didn’t really know until today, until the same thing happened to you, and then it finally hit me. It’s not only the acceptance from those who love us that’s important. It’s on us, too. You have to love yourself, Emma, the good and the bad. The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them. Because this… This is who you are.” _(Elsa walks toward her, holding out her hand.)_  
**Emma:** “What are you doing?”   
**Elsa:** “It’s time to stop being afraid.”   
_(Emma takes Elsa’s hand and, with a blast of light, all the power surges end. The two women smile at each other, utterly relieved.)_

 **Outside The Mansion.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands outside watching as the light from inside the mansion fades and dies.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”   
**Hook:** “Well, I’m guessing she didn’t go through with it. So sorry. _(Mr. Gold turns to face him:)_ Oh, but I do love the look of loss on your face.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I may not have the Savior, pirate. But I assure you, today won’t be a complete loss. I need to fill that hat with power, yes, but that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else, a secret ingredient, one I didn’t know about… Until an associate clued me in. A heart.”   
**Hook:** “Well, if you need my help procuring it, know the only help I give you is with your demise.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, you’re gonna help me, all right. You see, this spell is gonna finally separate me from the dagger so it no longer holds power over me. But to cast it… I need the heart of someone special, someone who knew me before the dagger… Before I was the Dark One. Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead, but one still lives.”   
**Hook:** _(As Mr. Gold approaches:)_ “No. No!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. As luck would have it, dearie, you’re my oldest friend.”   
_(Mr. Gold rips out Hook’s heart.)_  
**Hook:** “Get on with it, then. Just do it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, no. I promised you we’d have some fun first. You’re gonna do everything I say because you’re my puppet now. You’re gonna find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs. And then? Then I’ll kill you _._ ”

**Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(Ingrid is extracting Elsa’s memories as she’s trapped in the urn when_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I see someone’s been practicing their rock-troll memory magic. Quite impressive, dearie. _(Notices the frozen Anna:)_ You know, I… I prefer her better this way. More cooperative. Less mouthy. Ooh. But this? _(Pulls the necklace from the fireplace:)_ This was much lovelier when it was around her neck. You know… When she was breathing.”   
**Ingrid:** “What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Just an old trinket your frozen niece stole from me… A hat.”  
**Ingrid:** “I haven’t seen it.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ooh, lying is so un-queenly, Ingrid.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _magically takes the urn.)_  
**Ingrid:** “Where is she? Give her back…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Careful, dearie. You’re not the only one who knows how to hide something of value. We wouldn’t want it lost forever, now would we? Though I’m curious why you took memories from that poor girl. I mean, you would have thought being trapped inside a bread bin was punishment enough.”  
**Ingrid:** “She learned more than she was meant to. I wanted us to have a fresh start.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Don’t we all, dearie? Don’t we all? You know, uh… I’m gonna make you a deal… An urn for a hat, as simple as that. And just to make it easy for you, when you ‘find’ the object of my desire, just say my name three times, and I shall come to you. See you soon!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Town Library.**  
_(Regina exits her car and walks into the building, whilst speaking on the phone to Emma.)  
_**Regina:** “I’m just glad you’re all right. Hm? No I’m not going to say I told you so. Although I did. _(Smiles at whatever Emma’s said:)_ I’m just going to see what Robin wants then I’ll be with you. _(Smiles again:)_ I love you, too.” _  
(She hangs up and enters the library.)  
_**Regina:** “I got here as fast as I could. What’s so important you couldn’t say over the phone?”  
**Robin:** “All right, so, tonight, I came here looking, trying to find anything that could help with Marian’s condition.”  
**Regina:** “In the public library? Robin, Marian’s cure is not a Stephen King book-on-tape.”  
**Robin:** “Hang on. But then the strangest thing happened. I found something.”  
_(Robin pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Regina. Unfolding it, Regina looks down to see something shocking.)  
_**Regina:** “Is this… Us?”  
**Robin:** “Yes.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t understand. This isn’t what happened. _(Robin produces Henry’s book from his bag:)_ How did you get that?” _  
_**Robin:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I’m a thief. I think the bigger question is: why does your son’s storybook infer that I’m your true love?”  
_(Regina stares at him, speechless. She briefly glances down at the page in her hand before looking back at Robin, not knowing where to begin.)_

**The Ice Cave.**  
_(Slowly, the circle disappears and the Snow Queen is free. Walking over to the ribbons, she waves her hand and they disappear. One reappears on the Snow Queen’s wrist. Smiling, she strokes the band, thinking of what’s to come.)_

 **Arendelle** **. Past.**  
_(Ingrid enters in the cave where the Sorcerer’s hat is hidden.)_  
**Ingrid:** _(Holding it in her hands:)_ “Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin. Rumplest…”  
**Apprentice:** _(Appearing beside her:)_ “Stop! I have travelled far to find you. Why are you conjuring the Dark One when you have a deal with the Sorcerer? Do you doubt he can find the sister you seek?”   
**Ingrid:** “No. But I lost the one that I already had.”   
**Apprentice:** “You told me you were a patient woman. Happy endings can take a long time, but they do happen.”   
**Ingrid:** “Does that mean you found a match?”   
**Apprentice:** “The Sorcerer did locate a third magical sister, yes, and she… Will be a perfect match.”   
**Ingrid:** “What do you mean, ‘will be’?”   
**Apprentice:** “Therein lies the catch. She is not born yet.”   
**Ingrid:** “How does the Sorcerer know something that hasn’t happened yet?”  
**Apprentice:** “He knows many things. For example, he knows that if you deliver that hat… To the Dark One, you will never find your happy ending.”   
**Ingrid:** “But if I give it to you… I will?”   
**Apprentice:** “You will find this third sister and be reunited with the one you’ve just lost. _(The Apprentice turns and, using his wand, summons a door:)_ This door will lead you to a new land… Where your happy ending awaits. Just hand over the box, and I will open it for you.”   
**Ingrid:** “You said that the Sorcerer doesn’t make deals… Especially with people like me. Why is he doing this now?”   
**Apprentice:** “The hat is important to him. And sometimes, people surprise you. _(Ingrid steps forward and hands the Apprentice the hat:)_ Now take this. _(Gives Ingrid a scroll:)_ When the time comes… It will lead you to your third sister.”   
_(The Apprentice opens the door and Ingrid walks through it.)_

 **The Land Without Magic. New York. 1982.  
** _(Ingrid walks through darkness before appearing in New York city.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Outside The Mansion.**  
_(Emma and Elsa exit the mansion as the_ _Charmings_ _and Henry arrive.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma! Did you do it?”   
**Emma:** _(Hugging her mother:)_ “Oh. I didn’t, thanks to Elsa.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m so, so glad. Just… Please don’t change.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t want to.”   
**David:** “We love you, no matter what.”   
**Emma:** “I know. Hey, kid. How are you?”   
**Henry:** “Just glad you’re okay.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “So, your magic… Are you in control of it again?”   
**Emma:** “Absolutely.”   
_(Emma turns and uses her magic to create fireworks in the night sky.)_

 **Inside The Mansion.  
** _(Making sure that he’s alone, Hook opens the double doors, enters the room and retrieves the Sorcerers hat. Stuffing the box inside his jacket, the pirate leaves quickly before he is seen.)  
_

**Outside The Mansion.** _  
(Everyone is still watching the fireworks.)  
_**Henry:** _(Glancing down at Emma’s wrist:)_ “Mom, when did you get that?”  
**Emma:** _(Looks down at the ribbon:)_ “I don’t know.”  
**Elsa:** _(Notices one on her own wrist:)_ “Emma, what’s happening? _(Struggles to remove it:)_ It won’t come off.”  
**Emma:** “Mine won’t, either. Aah.”  
**Elsa:** “I feel it, too. It’s like it’s funneling all my magic away, like it’s… Harnessing it somehow.”  
**David:** “Any idea what this is?”  
**Emma:** “No. But I have a pretty good idea where it came from.”

 **Inside The Ice Cave.**  
_(The Snow Queen turns to see Mr. Gold standing behind her.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “You look disappointed.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Miss Swan did not behave as I had hoped. Did you have a hand in it?”  
**Snow Queen:** “Of course not. My hands were trapped here the entire time. Although, as you said, the urn dust didn’t last long at all.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(As the Snow Queen advances on him:)_ “I’d keep my distance if I were you.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You really don’t understand what’s happening, do you? I wasn’t the one who saved Emma. Elsa was. They really are quite wonderful together… Like sisters.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Your strange fixation really holds no interest for me.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Oh, but it should. And it will. You see, these ribbons were of no use to me until this moment. They can bond three magical sisters together, but only if all of us are a perfect match.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And what makes for this perfect match?”   
**Snow Queen:** “When all three have embraced their powers, which we now have, thanks to you. _(The Snow Queen’s bracelet glows brightly:)_ Now I wield the magic of my three sisters. Now my mirror is complete. And with this power, I can finally cast a spell over all of Storybrooke. _(Walks forward, placing her hand on the Dark One’s chest:)_ I could probably even defeat you and decorate this place with your bones. Shall I try?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Dearie, I warn you… Do not overestimate your power.”   
_(The Dark One retreats.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “And I warn you… Don’t underestimate it.”   
_(Turning to her mirror, the Snow Queen shatters the glass and casts her spell on_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_

**Outside The Ice Cave. A Short** **Time Later.  
**_(The Snow Queen watches on as the spell of Shattered Sight is spreading towards_ _Storybrooke_ _. Mr. Gold stands beside her.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Well done, dearie. It appears you’ve won.”  
**Snow Queen:** “That’s big of you. A welcome change. You’re usually so confrontational.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I prefer reasonable. I’d like to make a deal.”  
**Snow Queen:** “You have nothing that I want.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, perhaps I do. This spell of yours, when it hits… In a few hours from now?”  
**Snow Queen:** “Sundown.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Sundown. Yeah. It’ll bring out the darkness in everyone in this town.”  
**Snow Queen:** “It’ll do more than that. They will tear themselves apart until everyone is dead.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not everyone. You’ll have what you want… You alone with your ‘sisters’ Elsa and Emma doing who knows what, and I’ll be here, too, spending every waking moment of my immortal life trying to rip your heart out.”  
**Snow Queen:** “It seems you do have something to offer. What do you want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “To leave.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Didn’t we already make this deal?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, but I have an eye for a loophole, and I think I’ve spotted yours. My wife and grandson will be destroyed by this spell, so I want you to allow them to leave with me. You spare the two of them, I spare you misery. Do we have a deal?”  
**Snow Queen:** “Enjoy your trip.”

 **At The Clock Tower.**  
_(The usual suspects, and Leroy, are gathered in the clock tower. Taking turns to use binoculars, they survey the oncoming spell.)_  
**Elsa:** “Belle was right. My aunt is actually doing this.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The spell of shattered sight.”   
**David:** “We open the mines and the vault. We take shelter there.”  
**Regina:** “This is magic. It doesn’t care about ceilings. It’s started.”   
**Hook:** “How long?”   
**Regina:** _(Looking through the binoculars:)_ “By sundown. By sundown, everyone in this town will start… Tearing each other apart.”   
**Emma:** “Okay. The answer is simple. Let’s not be in town.” 

 **At The Ice Wall.**  
**Regina:** “Hardly an elegant solution.”   
**Emma:** “Nothing wrong with brute force if it works.”   
**Leroy:** “If we can get over, we can build a frame, take people over one at a time.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, be careful.”   
_(David attempts to climb the ice wall but it defends itself, growing larger as David falls backwards.)_  
**Emma:** “You okay?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “David?”   
**Regina:** “Looks like that wall doesn’t care much for your brute force.”   
_(As a large crack forms in the wall, Elsa finds her sister’s necklace.)_  
**Emma:** “Elsa? No, stop. Hey. No! That thing could go off again! Come on.”   
**Elsa:** “It’s Anna’s necklace. I thought it was gone. It’s like a miracle.”   
**Emma:** “Glad you found it, but sentimentality’s not worth risking your life over.”  
**Elsa:** “It’s a sign, Emma… A sign we’re gonna win.”   
**Regina:** “Is everyone into this hope thing now?”   
**Emma:** “If we’re gonna win, we need to stop wasting time. Mom, Dad, Leroy, go tell everyone what’s going on. When this goes down, everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don’t want to hurt each other. Killian go to the waterfront and see if we can use boats to get some people out.”   
**Regina:** “I have to warn Robin Hood. His camp’s not far from here.”   
**Emma:** “Okay, go. Elsa and I are gonna talk to Gold, see if he has any ideas. Henry, you come with us.”   
**Regina:** “No. He’s with me. I’m his best chance.”   
**Elsa:** “That might not be true. Emma and I? I think we’re immune.”   
**Regina:** “What?”   
**Elsa:** “These ribbons. If the Snow Queen wants us to be her sisters, then the curse won’t affect us.”   
**Emma:** “So I should definitely watch Henry.”   
**Regina:** “No. _You’re_ part of this nut job’s plan, not Henry. The Snow Queen has just cast a spell that will lead us all to kill one another, do you really think she has any interest in sparing our son? I want Henry near me as long as it’s safe for him.”  
**Henry:** “It’s okay, Mom. I wanna help warn people about what’s coming anyway.”  
**Emma:** _(Hugs Henry:)_ “Be careful, kid.”   
**Regina:** “We gotta go. _(Looking back at the oncoming spell:)_ This is happening now.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
**Emma:** “Any luck?”   
**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “No. It appears to be pretty much unstoppable. The one thing I did find is there may be a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches.”   
**Elsa:** “That’s wonderful.”  
**Belle:** “It seems that when somebody’s been touched by the spell, that you can use them to undo it. With a strand of their hair, you can make some kind of counter spell, like a vaccine.”   
**Elsa:** “My sister.”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Elsa:** “My aunt said she put me in that urn. I didn’t believe her because Anna would never do that, unless she was under that spell. We have to get to her.”  
**Belle:** “But you… You still don’t know where she is.”   
**Elsa:** “No, but now you can help me find her. You said if I had something of hers, you could use this locator spell. Well, now I have something of hers. _(Holds out Anna’s necklace:)_ Sometimes sentimentality pays off.”   
**Emma:** “Point Elsa.”   
**Belle:** _(Looking at it under a magnifying glass:)_ “There’s… Mirror dust in this. Actually embedded in the metal.”   
**Elsa:** “So I was right. She was under that spell. So if we find Anna, she can save everyone.”   
**Belle:** “I’ll round up the fairies. They can set up shop somewhere close and figure out how to make the counter spell.”   
**Elsa:** “Thank you. Let’s go.”   
**Emma:** “Elsa, you realize this is a long shot. I was time travelling when I brought you here, and when Anna disappeared, it was…”   
**Elsa:** “30 years ago. I know. But she’s okay. She has to be. And I don’t care how old she is. She can save us.”   
**Emma:** “Okay, then. We’re relying on mirror dust and fairies, but now we have a plan, which is progress. Let’s go find your sister.”

 **Arendelle** **.**  
_(The ice on the castle is melting. Anna and Kristoff are freed.)_  
**Anna:** “Holy cats! That is cold.”   
**Kristoff:** “Ice is like that, I’ve noticed.”   
**Anna:** “The urn. It was here. It’s gone, and so is Elsa and my aunt!”   
**Kristoff:** “But I saw you with it.”  
**Anna:** “Well, now it’s missing, and Elsa is in it. I just have to get her out, let her know I didn’t mean it.”   
_(Anna steps on something.)_  
**Kristoff:** “What’s that?”   
**Anna:** _(Looks down and picks it up:)_ “It’s straw. Gold straw. Rumplestiltskin. Kristoff… My aunt doesn’t have the urn. He does.”   
**Kristoff:** “You are literally hanging a big assumption on a really thin straw.”  
**Anna:** “But it makes sense. He would never let someone walk off with something he valued. I should’ve known he’d follow me.”   
**Kristoff:** “And this is… Good news?”   
**Anna:** “Don’t worry. We can get to him. We can handle him. And even if we can’t, we can figure out a way how to. Elsa is the only one who can rule Arendelle.”   
_(Hans and his brothers enter the room.)_  
**Hans:** “Um, I beg to differ.”   
**Anna:** “What are you doing here?”   
**Hans:** “Hearing you confess you attacked the reigning Queen, and then lost her to another land… That sounds like treason to me. Doesn’t it, guys?”   
**Anna:** “And I sang with you.”   
**Hans:** “You’re both under arrest, under my order as the new King of Arendelle.”  
**Anna:** “What?”   
**Hans:** “We were all frozen, but now that your sister’s spell has worn off, no will argue with a new benevolent leader such as myself.”   
**Anna:** “It wasn’t her.”   
**Hans:** “As if anyone will believe that.”   
**Kristoff:** “Okay, you know what? You got us.”   
_(As the brothers approach, Kristoff attacks one with a pick axe. Anna takes a sword and threatens another brother. Hans reluctantly stands down. Kristoff and Anna make a hasty retreat, barricading Hans and his brothers inside the dining room.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Hook is on the waterfront. Through his eyeglass he sees the ice wall growing up and around the sea.)_  
**Hook:** “No fleeing by boat then.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “This Snow Queen is good, isn’t she? Sit, lad. Don’t forget where your heart lies. Now I have a job for you. You remember how this works.”   
_(Mr. Gold conjures the Sorcerer’s hat.)_  
**Hook:** “The hat? Not Emma.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no. Not this time. I have a better plan. Granny’s Diner is being converted into a temporary hive for the vilest of creatures, those pious little fleas.”  
**Hook:** “Pious? The fairies?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Just like any flying pests, if you wanna eliminate the infestation, it’s important to get them all. Doing so will infuse this hat with enough power to allow me to cleave myself from the dagger and then leave this town with my powers intact, a suddenly urgent undertaking. Now will you assist me?”   
**Hook:** “You have my heart. You know I can’t refuse.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. But here’s the rub, dearie. My wife has just called to inform me that she intends to spend the day sequestered amongst said fleas. So I need you to stand by while I get her out of the way.”   
**Hook:** “The fairies are working to stop the spell. You’re killing the cure? You do this, you condemn the entire town, and even your own grandson, to whatever happens.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I’m not leaving Henry. I will take him and I will take Belle and I will leave this town to its fate.”   
**Hook:** “But everyone else…”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t have time for everyone else. And if I have to choose between everyone else and me… ‘Me’ wins every time. You can clench your jaw… And flash your eyes all you wish, because it doesn’t change the fact… That we’re in this together.” 

**At Robin’s Camp.**  
_(Regina and Henry enter the camp as Robin is playing with his son.)_  
**Robin:** “Tell me… What’s this? What is this called?”   
**Roland:** “An arrow.”   
**Robin:** “Yes. _(Notices their approach. To Roland:)_ Stay right there. _(Walks over to them:_ ) Regina.”   
**Regina:** “It’s happening. You and your men need to scatter. All together like this with all these weapons? You’ll kill each other once the spell hits.”   
**Robin:** “Will! Will Scarlet!”   
**Will:** “There’s no need to yell. I’m just here, Robin.”   
**Robin:** “Emergency. Break camp.”   
**Will:** “Right then. _(To Roland:)_ Come on, little man.”   
**Regina:** _(To Henry:)_ “Why don’t you go help?”  
_(Henry nods and helps the Merry Men break camp.)_  
**Robin:** “You know, should we survive this, we have much to talk about.”  
**Regina:** “Do we? Robin, we had our chance to be together and I blew it for both of us. I’ve moved on and we both have people in our lives we care deeply about.”  
**Robin:** “Yes, but if we were meant to be together that would explain why true love’s kiss didn’t work between Marian and I.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “We don’t have time to discuss this. I told you what this spell is going to do. I’ve warned you and now I’ve done my part.”   
_(Robin watches as she walks away.)_

 **Outside Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Emma pours a locator spell onto Anna’s necklace.)  
_**Emma:** “Okay. Here you go. Ha! I know this spell. It gets brighter as you get closer to your goal. It’s how my parents found each other.”  
**Elsa:** _(Smiles excitedly as the necklace glows brightly:)_ “Did you see that? That means it found her, right? She’s out there?”  
**Emma:** “It’d say yeah. Come on. Don’t stand here. Let’s keep going.”  
_(The necklace points them towards the library.)  
_**Elsa:** “The library? But I’ve been inside before, and Anna wasn’t there.”  
**Emma:** “The library’s… Well, a funny place. There are all these tunnels underneath.”  
**Elsa:** “You think she could be down there?”  
**Emma:** “Regina kept a whole dragon under there for 28 years. I’m sure you can fit a small princess, too.”  
**Elsa:** “Yes. Frozen by the Snow Queen. That’s why we never found Anna. _(Enters the library:)_ But now we will.”

 **Arendelle** **. In The Woods.**  
_(Having escaped the castle, Anna and Kristoff are running through the woods.)_  
**Anna:** “Wait! Stop! Too much running!”   
**Kristoff:** “Okay. I don’t hear eight enormous feet, so I think we lost them.”   
**Anna:** “Great. So now we just need to get that urn back.”   
**Kristoff:** “Call me crazy, but I really don’t want to face an evil wizard.”   
**Anna:** “I never said ‘evil.’ I mean, he is, but… Oh! I have a plan. Right before I left, I read mother’s diary. The one Elsa found, looking for clues. There was something they were looking for called a wishing star.”   
**Kristoff:** “What’s that?”  
**Anna:** “I have no idea. But the important thing is, you can wish on it. I’m sure they were gonna use it to take Elsa’s power. But maybe we can use it to wish Elsa back to us.”   
**Kristoff:** “Well, obviously they never got it because… Elsa… Powers…”   
**Anna:** “Right. They tracked it to a pirate named Blackbeard. But there’s no record they ever met with him, but we can.”   
**Kristoff:** “Ohh. So my choices are evil wizard or pirate?”   
**Anna:** “Pirates are better than wizards.”   
**Kristoff:** “Says who?”   
**Anna:** “You can pay off pirates. You and I are rich in many ways, but the thing we’re richest in is riches. So let’s take the power of the royal treasury and go buy ourselves a wishing thing. We can use it to rescue Elsa, and she can save Arendelle.” 

 **Storybrooke** **.  
**_(Emma and Elsa are walking in the tunnels.)  
_**Elsa:** “It’s brighter. There. There! What? No. How can there be a barrier? Look how bright the glow is. She must be practically right on the other side. Anna, are you there?”  
**Emma:** “Look at this dust. It just recently fell. All the new ice spiking and earth shaking that the Snow Queen’s been doing must’ve caused it.”  
**Elsa:** “I can move this.”  
**Emma:** “No, Elsa, stop. As much as I enjoyed our last cave-in, I don’t wanna do it again.”  
**Elsa:** “But she’s right there!”  
**Emma:** “Then we’ll find another way.”

 **Enchanted Forest. On The Docks.  
Anna: ** “That was the slowest boat ride ever. _(Turns and sees something:)_ Oh. That must be Blackbeard’s ship. Okay, now we need to find a crewman and tell him we wanna meet with Blackbeard because he has something we’re willing to pay anything for.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Ah, someone is playing my song. I’m Captain Blackbeard. Come on board.”

**On The Jolly Roger.  
Anna: ** “I’m trying to find my sister, and you have a certain sculpture that can help me do that.”  
**Kristoff:** “And… And we wanna buy it.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Sculpture?”  
**Anna:** “The Wishing Star?”  
**Blackbeard:** “Ah, yes. _(Turns from them, sharing a knowing smile with a crewman:)_ The Wishing Star. For the right price, it’s yours."  
**Kristoff:** “And… And what is the right price?”  
**Blackbeard:** “My weight in gold.”  
**Anna:** “So… If it’s not delicate, how much… Tonnage? What would you say you weigh, Sir? Oh, never mind. It’s fine. Sold! I mean, bought. See? Look, things are going so nicely. I told you if we just keep the faith, everything’s gonna work out.”  
**Kristoff:** “And I told you that pirates were easier to deal with than wizards.”  
**Anna:** “Hey, I told you that.”  
**Hans:** “And no one asked me at all.”  
_(Turning, they see Hans and his brothers arrive at the docks.)  
_**Anna:** “He did it again.”

 **Storybrooke** **. At The Library.  
**_(Leroy is surveying blueprints determining whether the mines can be cleared safely.)  
_**Leroy:** “Sure, me and the guys can clear the tunnel. We’ll have to work careful, but we can do it.”  
_(David’s phone rings.)  
_**David:** “Excuse me.” _  
_**Elsa:** “Let’s go now.”   
**Regina:** “Look at this mess. A good mayor checks that these things are kept up to code.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, well, if the mayor only has to worry about one villain, and it’s herself, that frees up a lot of time for infrastructure. I’ve had other issues.”  
**Emma:** “Point, Mom. _(Moving on quickly:)_ Leroy, how long to clear the passage?”  
**Leroy:** “Couple of hours, maybe. We can get right on it.”  
**Elsa:** “That’s wonderful.”  
**Regina:** “We don’t have a couple of hours. Have you guys not been watching the clock? It’ll be sundown before you munchkins finish.”  
**Leroy:** “Dwarfs, sister.”  
**Regina:** “Like I care. Let’s just blast through and take the risk.”  
**David:** _(Returning to the group:)_ “That was Belle over at the diner. It turns out they can possibly make the counter spell even if we don’t find Anna. They can pull the mirror dust out of the necklace and try to use that.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s exactly the same?”  
**David:** “Almost. It’ll take a little longer. The process is difficult and… It will destroy the necklace.”  
**Emma:** “So the necklace can either save all of us or Anna.”  
**Elsa:** “No. It can do both. We have time.”  
**Regina:** “We don’t. Exploring these tunnels could take days.”  
**Leroy:** “So what’ll it be, folks? Save the town or find the sister?”

**Outside Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mr. Gold and Hook arrive at Granny’s Diner. Mr. Gold gives his orders.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Go around the back and wait. You’ll know when you’re needed.”  
  
**Inside Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters the diner.)  
_**Mother Superior:** “What do you want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Excuse me, but I’d like to borrow my wife. I need her at the shop for a short while.”  
**Mother Superior:** “She’s working. We need her.”  
_(Hook enters via the back door.)  
_**Belle:** “Mother Superior’s right. This is too important. We’re really close here, Rumple. Please, please be patient.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course. Well, until you can go, I’ll just, uh… I’ll just keep you company. Perhaps I’ll be helpful.”  
**Mother Superior:** “This is light magic, Dark One.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, then maybe I’ll learn something.”

 **At The Library.**  
_(Elsa stares at Anna’s necklace as the_ _Charmings_ _, Regina and Emma discuss what’s to be done.)_  
**Regina:** “This shouldn’t even be a conversation. If we don’t get the necklace to the fairies right now, we and all our loved ones will be hit by this vicious spell. It’s one woman’s life versus a whole town.”   
**Emma:** “Maybe we just haven’t found an option where we don’t have to lose anyone.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Mm, you’re talking like a hero.”   
**Regina:** “Yes, like all you Charmings always do. But right now that’s not your job. You’re more than heroes. You’re leaders, which means making the tough choice where someone has to lose, and you have to say who.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I agree with Regina. You’re right.”   
_(Amazed by this, Regina shares a look with Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I heard it, too.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We need to do what’s best for the most people. We need to give this town its best chance.”   
**David:** “I’m so sorry, but we have to let the fairies destroy that necklace. _(Emma goes to speak to Elsa:)_ This can’t be easy.”   
_(Elsa gives her a purse. Emma brings the purse to her parents as Elsa takes the elevator and goes back to the tunnels with Anna’s necklace in hand.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Regina and Henry enter Granny’s Diner.)_  
**Belle:** “The necklace. Do you have it?”  
**Emma:** “It’s right here.”   
**Mother Superior:** _(Takes the purse and opens it:)_ “It’s pebbles from the mine.”  
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Where is it?”   
**Regina:** “She tricked us so she can use it… To keep tracking down her damn sister! I should know better than to trust blondes by now.”   
**Emma:** “Excuse me? _(Regina looks sheepish:)_ We should go back and get it.”  
**Belle:** “No, it’s… It’s too late.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Too late? Already?!”   
**Belle:** “By the time you get back here, yes. Without Anna being here physically, there’s no way to make a counter spell in time.”   
**Regina:** “Time for a hope speech? Virtues of blind faith?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, it seems Elsa’s blind faith is exactly what’s screwing us right now.”   
**Regina:** “Coming from you, that’s just terrifying.”   
**Emma:** “Well, I’m not giving up. I know she’s down in the mines looking for Anna. I’m gonna go help Elsa find her.”   
**David:** “Well, then go, because right now that’s our only shot.”

**The Tunnels.  
**_(Elsa is looking for Anna in the tunnels. Emma catches up to her.)  
_**Emma:** “Elsa!”  
**Elsa:** “I’m sorry! I have to try this!”  
_(Elsa uses her powers to blast through the wall which leads them to the beach.)  
_**Emma:** “The beach? That map couldn’t have been any more wrong.”  
**Elsa:** “I don’t understand. She should be here.”  
**Emma:** “Elsa, I’m sorry. Magic isn’t always perfect.”  
**Elsa:** “So even though it’s still glowing, because she’s not here, it means…”  
**Emma:** “The search is over. Thirty years is a long time.”  
**Elsa:** “You think something’s happened to her, and this has all been a mistake?”  
**Emma:** “I think we need to deal with the problem in front of us right now. I’m sorry.”

 **Enchanted Forest. On The Jolly Roger.**  
**Anna:** “How do you keep doing that?”   
**Hans:** “You didn’t exactly leave inconspicuously. A paid informant on the docks in Arendelle and the swiftest ship in the Navy got us here just in time.”   
_(Hans moves to stand beside Blackbeard.)_  
**Anna:** “This was a trap? _(Hans’ brothers begin to bind Anna and Kristoff’s wrists. To Blackbeard:)_ We have a deal! Something about… What, well over 200 pounds of gold.”   
**Blackbeard:** _(Laughs:)_ “You know, when you’re angry, you look so much like your mother.”   
**Anna:** “Wait. You met my mother?”   
**Blackbeard:** “And your dear Papa as well. A very regal couple. The fact they thought I wouldn’t recognize royalty was charmingly naive of them. Honestly, I liked them. Sold them the star at cost, actually.”   
**Kristoff:** “The Wishing Star?”  
**Anna:** “That doesn’t make sense. If they had it, they would’ve used it to take away Elsa’s magic.”   
**Blackbeard:** “Oh, well, perhaps they didn’t know that the Wishing Star can only be used by those with… Pure hearts.”   
**Anna:** “Well, if there’s another one, we’re still interested, and we can pay just as much as he can.”   
**Hans:** “Can you? Because my brothers and I spent Wednesday rolling around on the money in the royal treasury.”   
**Anna:** “You rolled around in gold bars? Weird. And ouch.”   
**Hans:** “Figure of speech. We revelled in it. The point is, it’s now in my control, not yours. You’re what they call penniless. But, uh, _(Hands Blackbeard a bag of gold:)_ that doesn’t matter, because where you’re going, you don’t need money.”   
**Anna:** “Where is that?”   
**Hans:** “Death.”   
**Kristoff:** “I’m not sure that’s a place.”   
**Hans:** “Well, you’re both about to find out.”

**Poseidon’s Bone Yard. On The Jolly Roger.**  
**Hans:** “This is the treacherous area known as Poseidon’s Bone Yard… The exact spot where your parents’ ship went down. How fitting that mother and daughter will have their last regrets in the same place. Will you both die, wishing you’d never tried to help your freak sister? Well… Maybe your bones will mingle with your mother’s on the bottom of the sea.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Bring forward the trunk!”   
**Hans:** “There’s a trunk? How… How will their bones mingle if she’s in a trunk?”  
**Blackbeard:** “I once had a rival who made me walk the plank. And much to my surprise, I was saved by a mermaid. I applied the lesson. This trunk will make sure you die without ‘finterference.’”   
**Anna:** “Elsa’s gonna get out of that urn, and when she does, she’s gonna take back the kingdom and kick you and your brothers back to the Southern isles, which sounds lovelier than I bet it actually is. _(She’s pushed into the trunk:)_ Uhh!”  
**Hans:** “I doubt that. I control the Royal Navy, the vast armies, and even this enchanted ship you’re about to be thrown off… The Jolly Roger. And if Elsa hasn’t found a way to escape an urn in the last 30 years, I doubt she ever will.”  
**Anna:** “Wait. What? 30 years?”   
**Hans:** “The spell that froze Arendelle, it had us all frozen for 30 years.”   
**Anna:** “My aunt kept us like that for decades? Elsa. My poor sister. She was stuck in an urn all that time!”   
**Kristoff:** “Why would Ingrid unfreeze us all right now?”   
**Anna:** “Because she wants to do something worse. We have to get to Elsa. We have to stop whatever it is Ingrid… aah!”   
_(Hans closes the lid of the trunk.)_  
**Hans:** “She’s so talky.”   
**Blackbeard:** “Men!”   
_(The pirates pick up the trunk and toss it overboard.)_

 **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Emma and Elsa are walking along the beach.)_  
**Elsa:** “I’m sorry, Emma, but I still have faith. I still believe she’s…”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Elsa:** “It stopped glowing.”   
**Emma:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Elsa:** “She’s really gone.”

 **Poseidon’s Bone Yard. Under The Sea.  
**_(Anna and Kristoff struggle desperately in their bindings.)  
_**Kristoff:** “Wait a minute. Wait a minute. There’s a nail back there. Okay, I think I can get through the ropes.”  
**Anna:** “Help! Help!” _  
_

**Storybrooke** **. On The Beach.  
Elsa: ** “This was my present for Anna for her wedding. It was among my mother’s things, but to us, it was new. And I turned it into the last gift I ever gave her.”  
**Emma:** “Elsa, I’m so sorry, but it’s almost sundown. That cloud is gonna hit any time. We have to go. Everyone’s gonna turn on each other, and something tells me that being immune to the curse is not gonna stop them from attacking us.”  
**Elsa:** “I failed. I deserve to be attacked. This… This is all I have left of Anna. Now I’ll never know what happened to her.”

 **Poseidon’s Bone Yard. Under The Sea.  
Kristoff: ** “Come on. Come on! Oh, come on! Uhh! Oh! Look! Look! I got my hands out. Okay, I’m gonna untie you. All right? Okay, come here. Come on.”  
**Anna:** “I Anna of Arendelle, promise to love and cherish you.”  
**Kristoff:** “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?”  
**Anna:** “Marrying you before we die.”  
**Kristoff:** “No.”  
**Anna:** “What?”  
**Kristoff:** “You don’t get to marry me unless we get out of this. Okay? Just keep your chin up and breathe. Okay?”

 **Storybrooke** **. On The Beach.**  
**Elsa:** “Anna, wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago, I’m so sorry I didn’t find you. I still have faith. I know you’re out there somewhere. I won’t give up hope. I just wish… I wish you were with me now.”   
**Emma:** “Elsa, come on. Something’s happening.”   
**Elsa:** “Do you think it’s my aunt’s spell?”   
**Emma:** “I don’t know.” 

 **Poseidon’s Bone Yard. Under The Sea.  
Kristoff: ** “Come on. Come on. Come on. I love you.”  
**Anna:** “I love you, too.”  
_(The water starts to boil.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **.  
**_(A portal is opened out on the sea.)  
_**Elsa:** “What is that?”  
_(A blast of light knocks Emma and Elsa to the ground_ _.)_

_(The trunk appears on the beach and Anna and Kristoff open it.)_  
**Elsa:** _(Getting to her feet, in disbelief:)_ “Anna? Anna!”   
**Anna:** “Elsa!”   
**Elsa:** “Anna! _(Runs toward her sister:)_ Oh! I couldn’t find you!”   
**Anna:** “I was looking for you! I put you in an urn!”  
**Elsa:** “You missed your wedding!”   
**Anna:** “It’s okay! We’re here!”   
**Elsa:** “But you’re still young!”     
**Anna:** “We were frozen!”   
**Kristoff:** “For thirty years, apparently.”   
**Anna:** “How did this happen?!”   
**Elsa:** “How did you get here?!”   
**Emma:** “It’s like you wished it.”   
**Anna:** “My necklace. It was the Wishing Star!”   
**Kristoff:** “This is an amazing miracle. But it is a cold miracle, and we’re all wet, so…”   
**Emma:** “Yes. If we can get Anna back to the fairies right away, she might be able to stop the spell.”   
**Elsa:** “Wait. There’s something I have to do first.”  
_(Elsa hugs her sister tightly as Emma and Kristoff look on. In the ocean behind the trunk, a message in a bottle floats to the surface.)_

 **At Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Having just received a call from Emma, Belle approaches her husband.)_  
**Belle:** “So Anna’s on her way. Do you really think they can do it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, perhaps. But, uh, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s never trust a fairy. Come. Let’s get you someplace safe… Just in case.”  
_(Mr. Gold ushers Belle from the diner as Hook continues to hide, waiting to enact Mr. Gold’s orders_ _.)_

**Main Street.  
**_(As the spell of Shattered Sight reaches the clock tower, Emma and the others head toward Granny’s Diner.)  
_**Kristoff:** “So this spell can’t affect Anna because it already got her once?”  
**Emma:** “Exactly.”  
**Anna:** “And the two of you?”  
**Emma:** “We’re immune. It’s a long story. _(Rubs the ribbon on her wrist:)_ We… We just gotta hurry.”  
**Anna:** _(Conspiratorially to her sister:)_ “What a funny-looking world.”  
**Elsa:** “Right?”

 **At Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mother Superior works on the potion when there is a flash of light. Everybody screams and runs as the nuns are being sucked into the hat. Mother Superior ducks behind the counter and tries to hide. As she crawls towards the door, she’s intercepted by Hook.)  
_**Hook:** _(Holding the hat:)_ “I’m sorry. I truly am.”  
_(Hook points the hat toward Mother Superior, sucking her into the hat.)_

**A Short Time Later. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Emma, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff arrive at the restaurant. They enter to find the devastation.)_  
**Elsa:** “What happened here?”  
**Emma:** “What do you think? The Snow Queen.”  
**Anna:** “What does this mean?”  
**Emma:** “It means that even with you here, we can’t protect everyone.”  
**Elsa:** “So what do we do now?”  
**Emma:** “Prepare for the worst.”  
_(Hook is hiding behind the counter. He waits as Emma, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff leave.)  
_

**Outside Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’ll be safe in here.”  
**Belle:** “So you… You can keep the spell out?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, but we must be separated. As Dark One, I may be immune to the spell, but you can still hurt me. Go inside and stay in the back room. I’m gonna seal it with a protection spell so no one can get to you.”  
**Belle:** “Okay.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, I… I’ll be back soon, and then we’re gonna be together and we’re gonna be fine. I promise. _(He hugs her and she enters in the shop. Mr. Gold casts a protection spell on the shop as Hook arrives:)_ Is it done?”  
**Hook:** “You know, she _truly_ loves you. You could have her forever, or all the power in the world. It’s your choice.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t need to choose, thank you. _(Snatches the hat box from Hook:)_ I can and will have both.”  
**Hook:** “Now that it’s settled, are we done?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no. I’m not gonna give up control of you just yet, not until I have everything I need.”  
**Hook:** “What’s left?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s my concern, not yours. But by morning, all should be complete, including your life. Now run along, dearie, and enjoy your last day in this or any land.”

 **At The Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma, Elsa, Anna & Kristoff enter the bull pen of the sheriff’s office.)_  
**Emma:** “Mom, Dad, we’re running out of time. You said you had a plan?”  
**David:** “Kristoff?”   
**Kristoff:** “David?”   
**David:** “You cut your hair.”   
**Kristoff:** “So did you!”  
_(The two men hug.)_  
**David:** “I see you brought your lovely fiancée. Joan?”   
**Kristoff:** “Joan?”   
**Anna:** “It was a… Code name. David, I like you short hair. Not that I didn’t like it long or that I thought it was… _(Stops herself:)_ It’s good to see you.”   
**David:** “Likewise. _(They hug:)_ This is my wife Snow, our son Neal, and our daughter Emma.”   
**Anna:** “Wait. What? How can she be your daughter?”  
**Emma:** “It’s a long story. Once we survive this curse, I’ll be happy to tell you all about it. The plan. What’s the plan?”  
_(Mary Margaret and David look at each other then the mayor moves around the desk to pick up the jail cell keys.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “This is the plan.”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You and Anna and Elsa are the only ones immune, so the rest of us need to protect ourselves.”   
**David:** _(To Kristoff:)_ “You might wanna try that desk, old friend. It’s sturdy. Cuff keys are in the top drawer.”    
_(Elsa moves to the drawer and reveals two sets of handcuffs_ _.)_

**Emma:** “I’m not locking you in there.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, you have to.”   
**David:** “We won’t be able to hurt anyone from in here.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Take the keys, Emma.”   
_(Elsa puts the cuff on Kristoff’s wrist.)_  
**Emma:** “I don’t know what’s gonna happen. I don’t know how long it’s gonna last. I don’t know what’s gonna happen to me. I mean, what if… What if you starve to death in there?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No, Emma, you’re gonna fix this thing, and then you’re gonna come back and save us.”   
_(Anna attaches the other half of the handcuffs to the desk.)_  
**Emma:** “You think?”   
**David:** “We believe in you.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Please. _(Emma takes the keys:)_ Now you know Henry’s in a safe place, and Regina and the others can take care of themselves.”   
_(Emma locks David inside a cell.)_  
**Emma:** “What about the baby?”   
**David:** “No, don’t worry. Neal won’t be with us.”   
**Emma:** “Who’s gonna take him?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You are. _(Hands the baby to Emma and pulls her cell door closed:)_ We don’t fear your magic, Emma. It’s what’s gonna allow you to take on the Snow Queen and win.”  
**David:** “And when you do, you’ll be right back here unlocking these doors.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We trust you. And Henry’s right. You are special, and you are going to use that specialness and save us, both of you.”   
**Elsa:** “You have wonderful parents, Emma.”   
**Emma:** “I know.”   
**Kristoff:** _(Listening to the storm raging outside:)_ “Not long now.”   
**Anna:** _(Peers out of the window:)_ “Looks like one more adventure together.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Here it comes.”   
_(David and Mary Margaret hold hands through the bars.)_

 **Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina leads Henry to the Mayor’s office.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry, I am so sorry. I should have stayed focused on Operation Mongoose, but the Snow Queen and… I…”  
**Henry:** “Operation Mongoose is not over. We’re gonna find the author. We will be happy, together.”   
**Regina:** “First, we have to survive. Now listen to me carefully, Henry. I’m going to seal this place. You’re going to be locked in, but more importantly, everyone else will be locked out.”  
**Henry:** “I understand.”   
**Regina:** “Don’t be scared.”   
**Henry:** “I’m not, Mom. Emma and Elsa will fix this. I have faith.”   
**Regina:** _(Hugs her son:)_ “I wish I was as brave as you.”   
**Henry:** “Now go. I’ll be okay. Really, go.”   
**Regina:** “I love you.”   
**Henry:** “I love you, too.”   
_(Regina turns and leaves the office, using her magic to seal Henry inside_ _.)_

**Outside The Office.**  
_(Regina turns to find Robin standing there.)_  
**Robin:** “Where to now?”   
**Regina:** “My vault. And you need to get as far away from it as possible. It’s dangerous being around each other now. We’re moments away.”   
**Robin:** “It’s okay. Roland and Marian are locked away somewhere even I don’t know. Henry is safe in there. I’ll go and chain myself to a tree or something.”  
**Regina:** “Good. I need to seal myself in that vault.”   
**Robin:** “To keep people out?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, no. To keep me in.”   
**Robin:** “Regina, I’m not afraid of you.”   
**Regina:** “But you really… Really should be.” 

 **The Vault.  
** _(Regina hurries down the steps and magically seals herself inside her vault.)  
_

**At The Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(David and Mary Margaret continue to hold hands through the bars.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Never let go.”  
**David:** “Hey. Don’t be afraid. You know, we share a heart, and nothing can come between two halves of one heart. These are just precautions. No spell is strong enough to break what we have.”  
_(Everyone waits for the spell. Emma tries to protect her brother as pieces of the Snow Queen’s mirror rain from the sky above. David and Mary Margaret are hit by the spell. As the effects take hold, they stop holding hands and glare coldly at one another.)_


	40. Shattered Illusions

**The Land Without Magic. Boston. 1982**  
_(The Snow Queen is walking along Boston’s streets when she sees a psychic’s_ _parlor_ _. She enters.)_  
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** “You have travelled a great distance, but I can help you. _(Entering the main room from behind a curtain:)_ Madame Faustina is here.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Sorceress, can you use your powers of crystal gazing to show me a girl not yet born?”   
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** “This girl is special to you?”   
**Snow Queen:** “Very much so. At the age of 28, she will arrive in a town called Storybrooke.”   
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** “Madame Faustina knows all. Come. _(Motions for Ingrid to take a seat:)_ The crystal ball awaits. _(Sitting opposite her:)_ How will you express your gratitude?”   
**Snow Queen:** “Thank you.”   
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** “Payment. How… How will you pay me?”   
**Snow Queen:** _(Removes her necklace and hands it over:)_ “Will this do?”  
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** _(Seemingly satisfied:)_ “Spirits of the ball, hear me and obey. I see… A child.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Yes.”   
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** “A girl… Who is… Special.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Yes. She has many gifts. Tell me more.”   
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** “The child’s name is… Susan.”  
_(The Snow Queen abruptly leaves the_ _parlor_ _.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “Liar! Her name will be Emma Swan! The Apprentice’s scroll promises this!”   
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** “I don’t know nothin’ about a scroll. Now get outta here or you’re gonna get a wicked beating.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Where I’m from, charlatans such as yourself are severely punished.” _(Attempts to use her powers.)_  
**Madame** **Faustina** **:** _(Holds up her baseball bat:)_ “Last warning, fruitcake. Hit the bricks.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Your trickery changes nothing. _(Turns and walks away, to herself:)_ I will find Emma. She is coming, and I will find her. And I will wait for her as long as I must. And then I will have what I deserve.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(The Snow Queen walks through the streets watching as_ _Storybrooke’s_ _residents attempt to tear each other apart. Happy shoots at Leroy with a crossbow.)_  
**Leroy:** _(Running for his life:)_ “He’s coming! He’s coming!”  
**Happy:** “And I ain’t happy!”

 **At The Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Mary Margaret sit in their respective jail cells staring coldly at one another.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Prince Charming. Finally I’m seeing you clearly.”   
**David:** “And what do you see?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “A fraud. A shepherd who has no business being royalty.”  
**David:** “Well, I see a spoiled little princess who ran away from her troubles, who always runs away!”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I can’t believe I had a child with you.”   
**David:** “ _Two_ children! Why is it so easy for you to forget about our firstborn? Is it because you banished her to another land rather than raise her yourself?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We both agreed on that!”  
**David:** “No, you decided, like you always do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And you went along with it.”  
**David:** “Yeah, because God knows we couldn’t let the Evil Queen defeat Snow White.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina wouldn’t have let us be together anyway.”  
**David:** “You don’t know that!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What the hell do you think her curse was about you idiot?!”  
**Kristoff:** _(Handcuffed to a desk:)_ “You know, if this is what marriage is like, I’m glad you keep postponing ours.”   
**Anna:** _(Sighs:)_ “You don’t mean that, Kristoff. It’s the spell.”   
**Kristoff:** “No. I’m seeing clearly now, too. I’m beginning to think that this haircut wasn’t my only bad idea.”   
**Anna:** “I know this isn’t really you. I know it. But it’s still upsetting, so I’m just… I’m gonna go see my sister. And you just stay here handcuffed where you can’t hurt anybody… But me… With your words.”

_(Anna walks over to the sheriff’s office where Emma and Elsa have taken refuge.)_  
**Emma:** _(Rocking baby Neal in her arms:)_ “My parents… That’s not who they are.”   
**Elsa:** “They’re their worst selves. It’s like when Anna put me in that urn. She didn’t mean what she said either… I hope.”   
**Anna:** _(Enters the office:)_ “I didn’t. That doesn’t make any of this less horrible.”  
**Elsa:** _(They hug:)_ “It’s okay. You’re immune. We all are. And we’re together.”  
**Emma:** “It’s gonna be all right. Remember, I’m the Savior.”  
**Anna:** “Is that like, a real job here?”   
**Emma:** “Apparently, it is. I promised all these people I’d get them their happy endings. And I will. I’m just not sure how at this moment.”   
**Anna:** “I think I might have an idea. Do you know how the Snow Queen got the idea for the curse? It’s from a legend called the Trolden Glass.”   
**Emma:** “Never heard of it.”   
**Anna:** “Its origin isn’t important. What matters is how they broke the curse.”  
**Elsa:** “What was done?”   
**Anna:** “Uh, to break the spell… Oh. They had to kill the King. So in this case, that would mean Ingrid.”   
**Elsa:** “I don’t believe killing is ever the answer. Are you sure we can’t reason with her?”   
**Emma:** “She’s beyond that. We all want another way, but if it comes down to her or the town, I’m gonna do what has to be done.”   
**Elsa:** “But…”   
**Emma:** “We’re out of options. Anna, how are you with kids?”   
**Anna:** “I love kids. _(Emma gives Anna her brother:)_ Wait.”   
**Emma:** “Elsa, we should get going.”   
**Anna:** “Wait. I’m the babysitter? The Snow Queen is my aunt, too. If this is what has to happen, I wanna be by your side.”   
**Emma:** “Anna, sorry, but someone has to stay here with everyone else.”   
**Elsa:** “Emma’s right. Stay with Kristoff.”   
_(Emma kisses her baby brother on the head then leaves the office.)_  
**Anna:** “But this was my plan.”   
**Elsa:** “I know it was. You’re the smartest person I know, and you’re my sister, which means you need to stay safe. Ingrid is a problem that Emma and I have to solve.”   
**Anna:** “Do you trust Emma?”  
**Elsa:** “I do. She’s my friend.”   
**Anna:** “Then go.”   
_(Elsa leaves to follow Emma as Mary Margaret and David continue fighting.)_  
**Kristoff:** “Keep it down! God!” 

 **Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Meanwhile, Regina is trying to escape from her vault.)  
_**Regina:** “Ugh! Ugh! Sealed in my own vault?! Ugh! This is… This is… This is the Snow Bitch’s doing. And that damn niece of hers. I should’ve incinerated her the moment she arrived. This is what I get for being subtle! _(Passes her mirror:)_ What the hell am I wearing? _(Regina uses her magic to dress as the Evil Queen. Smiling at her reflection:)_ I’ve missed you.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Hook enters.)_  
**Hook:** “Where’s the missus? She turned homicidal on you yet?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “None of your business. What kept you?”   
**Hook:** “Well, it’s like swimming with sharks out there. The minute one of them tastes blood, they’ll tear each other apart.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, count your blessings you’re not one of them.”  
**Hook:** “Why was I spared the cloud’s curse?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Because your heart wasn’t in your chest, dearie. It was here in my shop with me. In protective custody, so to speak.”   
**Hook:** “What is it you need, Crocodile?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Once I finish packing, I’m gonna take Belle to the town line. I need you to find Henry and do the same thing.”   
**Hook:** “So you still think you’re leaving?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, ye of little faith. Tomorrow night, when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the hat, I shall finally cleave myself from this dagger and be on the other side of that ice wall before dawn.”   
**Hook:** “Are you saying there’s a bloody way out of here?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Dark One always finds a way.”   
**Hook:** “Well, if the Dark One is so powerful, why doesn’t he magic his grandson to his side?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Because that would require me knowing where his mothers have locked him away for safekeeping. Now unless you really, really have no need for that tongue, I suggest you slither back outside into the hostile current and find Henry. _(Holds up a vial of red powder:)_ You’ll be needing this.”   
**Hook:** _(Takes it:)_ “You won’t win. Villains never do.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t be ridiculous, dearie. When Belle and Henry wake up tomorrow morning in New York City, they won’t remember a thing about tonight. I’ll tell them the Snow Queen destroyed Storybrooke, whilst I saved everyone I could. I won’t be a villain. I’ll be a hero.” _(Hook leaves.)_

 **Any Given Sundae.**  
_(The Snow Queen is in her ice cream shop. She makes some ice cream marked ‘Carrot Sherbet’ disappear from a pot, revealing two hidden rocks, much like the Rock Trolls of_ _Arendelle_ _use. The Snow Queen leaves her shop to find Emma and Elsa waiting for her.)_  
**Emma:** “Stop.”   
**Elsa:** “This must end, Ingrid.”   
**Emma:** “Our magic is a part of us now. We control it, and we control it really well.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I’m so proud of you both. You’ve finally embraced who you truly are.”   
_(Elsa and Emma try to use their powers on the Snow Queen but they fail.)_  
**Elsa:** “Emma.”   
**Emma:** “Again.”   
_(Nothing happens apart from the ribbons around their wrists begin to glow.)_  
**Snow Queen:** “The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal. Its strength protects the life-force that we all now share.”  
**Elsa:** “She’s made it impossible for us to hurt her.”   
**Emma:** “We gotta get these things off.”   
**Snow Queen:** “There’s no need. Soon, you won’t want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me. For real.” 

**The Land Without Magic. Richfield. Minnesota. 1999.**  
_(At Ingrid’s house, Emma is being bullied by one of the other foster kids.)_  
**Kevin:** “Hey, look what the new girl brought with her.”   
**Emma:** “Give it to me!”   
**Ingrid:** “Give it back, Kevin. The camera is Emma’s, not yours. We respect property in this household, don’t we, Kevin?”   
**Kevin:** “Yes, ma'am.” _(Hands the camera to Ingrid then leaves the room.)_  
**Ingrid:** _(Returning the camera:)_ “Here you go, Emma. It’s okay, sweetie. I know you’re new here, but you’re gonna be just fine. _(She leaves, to the others:)_ Okay, lights out in 15! Don’t forget to brush your teeth!”  
**Kevin:** _(Returning:)_ “It’s your choice, sweetie. You can either give me that camera tomorrow or I can make your life a living hell.” 

 **Later That Evening.  
**_(Emma sneaks downstairs, about to run away.)  
_**Ingrid:** _(Switches on a light, surprising Emma:)_ “I made us some cocoa. Wanna join me?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Ingrid:** “Suit yourself. You know, by my count, there are 15 separate subconscious signs or ‘tells’ that a new foster child displays when they’re going to run away on his or her first night. In the brief time we were together, you showed seven. Not that I blame you. When I was younger, I did the same thing.”  
**Emma:** “You ran away?”  
**Ingrid:** “I tried to. People in my life, they, uh, they intervened. Do you wanna know why?”  
**Emma:** “Does it matter?”  
**Ingrid:** “It did to me. They stopped me because they cared about me.”  
**Emma:** “Lucky you.”  
**Ingrid:** “No. Lucky you. Because now that you’re living under my roof, I’m gonna care for you the way they cared for me.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, don’t waste your time. I’m not interested.”  
**Ingrid:** “Hmm. Suit yourself. Go. I won’t stop you.”  
**Emma:** “You won’t?”  
**Ingrid:** “No. Go on. More cocoa for me. _(As Emma heads for the door:)_ I understand how difficult it must be to live under the same roof as someone like Kevin, who’s deathly afraid of spiders. Any spiders, really. Small spiders. Big spiders. Even the rubber ones I keep in my desk. In the drawer on the right. Behind the box of staples. Poor Kevin. It’s a shame you can’t stay, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe… Maybe I could hang around for one more day.”  
**Ingrid:** “Works for me.”  
_(They share a smile.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Emma and Elsa enter Mr. Gold’s shop.)  
_**Emma:** “Gold? Belle? You in here? They’re gone.”  
**Elsa:** “Then what do we do?”  
**Emma:** “We do it ourselves.”  
_(Emma tries to cut her ribbon with a dagger from a display case.)_

 **Main Street.  
** _(In the street, the citizens are fighting. Hook manages to walk by unmolested.)_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Anna peers through the blinds, observing what’s happening outside as the Charming’s continue to bicker.)_  
**David:** “That’s ridiculous.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “At least I know how to swaddle our child correctly.”   
**David:** “I swaddle him perfectly.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “He’s a baby, not a breakfast burrito.”  
**Anna:** “Stop it. _(Walking to stand in front of them:)_ I mean, I have to say I expected more from the two of you. Use your heads. Think back to what it was like before the spell changed you. Sure, you had issues with each other, but they were minor.”   
**David:** “Minor? Minor? When I first met her, she hit me in the face. If that wasn’t a sign, I don’t know what is.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, you responded by hanging me in a net from a tree. You’re a real prince charming.”   
**Anna:** “Yes, he is Prince Charming, and you’re Snow White. And those things sound terrible but they also sound romantic. Can’t you see that? ‘Cause if you can see that, then maybe you can defeat this dark spell.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Someone slip me a poison apple and put me out of my misery.”  
**Kristoff:** “Oh! Me! Pick me!”   
**David:** “Oh, shut it, Ice Man.”   
**Kristoff:** “Ice Man? Who you calling Ice Man, stable boy?”   
**David:** “I’m calling you Ice Man. And you’re from Arendelle. What are you doing selling ice? The whole place is frozen!”   
**Kristoff:** “Ice is a very important commodity.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You know what, Swiss Miss? You do know me. I pick flowers. I talk to birds. I do all kinds of warm, fuzzy things. And you know what else? I kill. Yeah, that’s right. Snow White’s a murderer. I killed the Evil Queen’s mommy. And I said I was sorry… And I didn’t mean it.”   
**Anna:** “That’s horrible.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Still wanna hold hands, sing ‘Zip-a-dee-doo-dah’?”  
_(Anna rolls her eyes and walks away.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Having used most of the sharp, pointy items in the store to cut their ribbons, Emma finally quits in frustration.)_  
**Emma:** “I give up. It’s useless. The magic protecting this ribbon is just too powerful.”  
**Elsa:** “I guess the Snow Queen meant what she said about her love.”   
**Emma:** “I’m sorry. I was too busy thinking of ways to punch her to retain that.”   
**Elsa:** “She said the love flowing through our ribbons was without equal.”   
**Emma:** “Maybe without equal, but not without an opposite that’s equally strong.”  
**Elsa:** “What?”   
**Emma:** “If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists, then maybe what we need is someone’s equally amplified hatred to get them off.”   
**Elsa:** “Emma you’re a bit prickly, but you’re certainly not hate-able.”   
**Emma:** “I’m prickly?”   
**Elsa:** _(Quickly:)_ “Uh who did you have in mind?”  
**Emma:** “Who knows more about hatred than Regina?”  
**Elsa:** _(Unsure:)_ “If you let Regina out while she’s under the influence of the Snow Queen’s curse, she’ll kill everyone in Storybrooke.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, she’ll try. But right now, it’s…”   
**Elsa:** “A theory.”   
**Emma:** “The best chance we have. If Storybrooke wants to survive, Regina needs to hate like she’s never hated before.”   
**Elsa:** “And how’re you going to achieve that?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Not me, you.”

 **Approaching The Vault.  
** _(As Elsa and Emma are walking to the vault, Regina, from inside, senses their presence.)_

**Inside The Ice Cave.  
** _(The Snow Queen pulls out a memory from the inside of a rock, belonging to Emma.)_

 **The Land Without Magic. Richfield, Minnesota. 1999.**  
_(Emma is at the funfair with Ingrid, playing a game.)_  
**Emma:** “Ooh! What do I do? Help!”   
**Ingrid:** “Don’t look at me! You’re driving!”   
**Emma:** “Oh! I can’t do it.”   
**Ingrid:** “Concentrate.”   
**Emma:** “Okay.”  
**Ingrid:** “Okay. Trust your instincts and let ‘er rip. _(Sparks shoot from the grabber game, startling Emma:)_ Don’t let go. Win.”   
_(Emma returns to the game and manages to grab a stuffed puppy.)_  
**Emma:** “Ah!”   
**Ingrid:** “Yes! Let’s see what you won.”   
**Emma:** _(She picks up the puppy which has a ring tied to it. Putting it on:)_ “I love it.”   
**Ingrid:** “See, this is a great lesson, Emma. If you push yourself and you ignore the flickering lights and the distractions of this world, you can accomplish anything.”   
**Emma:** “Ingrid, it’s a plastic ring, not a scholarship to Yale.”   
**Ingrid:** “I know, but you’re a special girl, Emma. And someday, you’re gonna surprise everybody with your extraordinary gifts.”   
**Emma:** “Okay, now you’re going overboard.”  
**Ingrid:** “I’m serious. I’m glad I got to know you.”   
**Emma:** “Ingrid, are… Are you crying?”   
**Ingrid:** “No, just… A little emotional.”   
**Emma:** “I’m being sent away again.”  
**Ingrid:** “What?”   
**Emma:** “That’s why we spent the day together.”   
**Ingrid:** “No.”   
**Emma:** “It’s why you’re crying.”   
**Ingrid:** “No. You couldn’t be more wrong.”   
**Emma:** “Then what is it?”   
**Ingrid:** “I’m… I’m filling out the paperwork to adopt you. We’re gonna be a family.”  
**Emma:** “Are you serious?”   
**Ingrid:** “I know that it’s a big leap. And you may not look at me as a mother. I know how hard that is. But… I… I promise I will be the best big sister that you could ever hope for.”   
**Emma:** _(Hugs her:)_ “I love you.”   
**Ingrid:** _(Gasps, cries:)_ “I love you, too.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Outside Regina’s Vault.  
Emma: ** “Okay, stand back. _(Throws a rock which bounces off the spell Regina has cast:)_ Containment spell. Okay. Here goes.”  
_(Emma attempts to use her magic but nothing happens.)  
_**Elsa:** _(Encouragingly:)_ “You can do it.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. _(This time Emma’s magic works and dissolves the spell:)_ Well, I’m still getting the hang of the controlling the magic thing. _(Turns to Elsa:)_ I got us in, now it’s your turn.”  
**Elsa:** “Is Regina’s jealous streak really that bad?”  
**Emma:** “We’re about to find out.”  
_(Emma and Elsa enter through the vault doors.)_

**Inside The Vault.  
**_(Elsa and Emma hurry down the steps to be met by the Evil Queen.)  
_**Emma:** “Whoa, Momma. Regina you look…”  
**Regina:** “It’s about time you visited your Queen, Miss Swan. _(Looks to Elsa:)_ But what’s _she_ doing here?”  
**Elsa:** _(Glances at Emma then steps forward:)_ “I wanted to see your face when you learned the truth.”  
**Regina:** “The truth about what?”  
**Elsa:** “Emma and I. We’re together.”  
**Regina:** “Excuse me?”  
**Elsa:** “Tell her, Emma. _(Emma, still transfixed by Regina’s appearance, is momentarily speechless. Taking Emma’s hand:)_ We’re in love and she’s leaving you.”

**Regina:** “Why you cold-hearted bitch. Nobody makes a cuckold out of the Queen! _(Raises her hand menacingly:)_ I should have done this days ago.”  
_(Regina shoots a fireball toward Elsa. Emma thinks fast and raises both of their arms in the air. The fireball destroys the ribbons. Quickly, Emma pushes Regina away with her powers.)  
_**Regina:** “Uhh!”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry. _(To Elsa:)_ Let’s go.”  
_(Emma and Elsa quickly run out of the vault.)  
_**Regina:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Swan!”

 **At The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Having tracked down Henry, Hook tries to enter the office.)_  
**Hook:** “Henry. I know you’re in there, mate. I need you to come with me now.”  
**Henry:** “There’s no way I’m going anywhere with a dirty pirate.”   
**Hook:** “Dirty? I bathe quite frequently, thank you very much.”   
**Henry:** “I never liked you, and definitely don’t trust you. Go!”  
**Hook:** “Okay, Henry, I need to bring you somewhere safe. All right. _(Hook pours a potion on the door:)_ I’m coming in! _(Hook comes in and immediately slides on marbles, crashing to the floor:)_ Uhh! _(Henry seizes the opportunity and runs away:)_ Henry! I’m just trying to do what’s best for you! _(Gets up and gives chase:)_ Henry!”

**The Ice Cave.**  
_(Emma and Elsa enter the cave and cautiously look around. Wordlessly, Elsa points Emma toward the Snow Queen’s mirror. As they approach, the Snow Queen watches them, hidden in the shadows.)  
_

**The Land Without Magic. Richfield, Minnesota. 1999.**  
_(In the street, Emma and Ingrid stand waiting for a bus.)_  
**Emma:** “It’s nights like this I wish I just had the power to poof home like Harry Potter. If I was like him, I could be standing here in the cold one minute, and home soaking in the tub in the next.”   
**Ingrid:** “That would be something, wouldn’t it? Emma… Emma, do you remember how much fun we had in the arcade last week?”   
**Emma:** “Of course. Best day I’ve had in a long time. How could I forget?”   
**Ingrid:** “And do you remember how the lights in the game flickered right before you won?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. Weird.”   
**Ingrid:** “What if it was more than just weird? What if it meant that you were on the cusp of a great self-revelation? I think it’s time.”  
_(Ingrid takes Emma’s hand and leads them into the middle of the road. A car approaches.)_  
**Emma:** “What are you doing?!”   
**Ingrid:** “Stop the car.”   
**Emma:** “What?!”   
**Ingrid:** “Trust your instincts. Do it! Stop the car!”   
**Emma:** “Let go of me!”   
_(Emma breaks free and runs to safety.)_  
**Ingrid:** “Emma! I’m sorry.”   
**Emma:** “Are you crazy?! You almost killed me!”   
**Ingrid:** “I made a mistake. When I was younger, I… I had a traumatic experience that unleashed a power that I… I didn’t even know that I had.”   
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”   
**Ingrid:** “I thought the arcade was a sign that you were coming into your own.”  
**Emma:** “You think I have powers? Like Harry Potter?”   
**Ingrid:** “No, Emma. That’s fiction. What you have is more real and more powerful than you can possibly imagine.”   
**Emma:** “Great. I should’ve known the only person willing to adopt me would turn out to be a nut job.”   
**Ingrid:** “No. Emma…”   
**Emma:** “Don’t touch me! I thought…”   
_(Emma runs away.)_  
**Ingrid:** _(Chases after her:)_ “Emma, wait. Emma! Emma! Emma!” 

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department. Present.**  
_(Enraged, Regina is out for blood as she enters the sheriff’s station and finds Mary Margaret and David.)_  
**Regina:** “Ugh! Well, well, well. Isn’t this my lucky day? Now I get to kill the two idiots who started it all.”   
**David:** “Hey, I wasn’t the one that told Cora about your secret boyfriend.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Are you selling me out?”   
**Regina:** “Shut up! You both deserve to die. _(To Mary Margaret:)_ Not just for what you did, _(To David:)_ but for your whining. Your punishment should fit your crimes. Mary Margaret, you took my first true love from me. Now I’m going to return the favour by taking your baby.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No!”   
**David:** “Regina!”   
**Anna:** “Please, Your Majesty, let’s be reasonable. You’re under the Snow Queen’s spell. You don’t actually hate Mary Margaret and David.”   
**Kristoff:** “It does sound like she has her reasons.”   
**Anna:** “Kristoff!”   
**Regina:** “I don’t know who you are, but why don’t you go back to where you came from? _(Kristoff and Anna disappear in a puff of purple smoke:)_ Where was I?” _(Opens Mary Margaret’s cell with a flick of her wrist.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Gonna use your magic, Regina? You afraid to get your hands dirty?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t need magic to kill you. _(Gives Mary Margaret a sword, whilst stroking her own:)_ Magic is too good for you. _(Mary Margaret steps forward, ready to fight:)_ I want to watch you bleed.” _(Points her sword menacingly.)_

 **The Land Without Magic. Maine. 2001.  
**_(Ingrid is in the middle of nowhere.)  
_**Apprentice:** _(His words echoing in her memory:)_ “Take this. When the time comes… It will lead you to your third sister.”  
_(Ingrid unfurls the scroll and_ _Storybrooke_ _appears.)  
_**Ingrid:** _(Smiling brightly:)_ “Hello, Storybrooke.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Ice Cave.**  
**Snow Queen:** _(Appearing behind Elsa and Emma:)_ “You two have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment. Your ribbons… What have you done?”   
**Emma:** “I’m not much for accessories.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Those ribbons joined us together.”  
**Emma:** “Get it through your head, lady. We’re not your sisters and we’re never gonna love you.”   
**Snow Queen:** _(Sighs, takes a seat:)_ “Oh, Emma. I know that you actually believe that. And… It makes me sad. But I know that sadness won’t last because soon, you’ll see you’re wrong.” _(Reaches for something.)_  
**Emma:** _(Tenses:)_ “Don’t do it! _(The Snow Queen holds up the two rocks:)_ What the hell are those?”  
**Snow Queen:** “They’re memories I took from the two of you. And now it’s time to give them back.”   
**Emma:** “Why? So we can remember just how badly you treated us?”   
**Snow Queen:** “The funny thing about time is we romanticize the good and forget the bad. That’s exactly what’s in these crystals. These are the good memories and nothing else. Lovely moments the two of you shared with me, which I’ll cherish forever and now so will you.”   
**Emma:** “I hate to break it to you, but magic can’t make someone love you.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You’re right, Emma. Magic can’t create love. But if someone loved you in the past, it can make them love you again. And I know you’ve forgotten, Emma, but you did love me. You both did. That’s why… Right now, you’re not doing anything. We all know the only way to stop me is to kill me, and you’re both… Hesitating. You don’t have it in you.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Any Given Sundae. November 2011.**  
_(Emma enters the ice cream shop.)_  
**Emma:** “Still open? I need a couple of pints for my son. He loves this place. _(Stopping in her tracks:)_ Ingrid.”   
**Ingrid:** “Emma.”   
**Emma:** “What the hell are you doing here?”   
**Ingrid:** “E… Ever since you came to Storybrooke, I’ve been waiting for you to come into my shop. I wanted to give you your space, let you come to me.”  
**Emma:** “My space? Are you out of your mind? Are you following me?”   
**Ingrid:** “There’s so many things that I wanted to tell you, so many things that I wanted to say. And look at you. You’re all grown up.”   
**Emma:** “Don’t touch me! This makes no sense. You don’t look a day older. That was over 10 years ago.”   
**Ingrid:** “After you ran away, I came to Storybrooke to wait for you. And people don’t age here the way they do in a world without magic. The Apprentice was right. He said that you would be here on your 28th birthday, and here you are.”  
**Emma:** “The Apprentice? Magic? You’re even loonier than when I ran away.”  
**Ingrid:** “I’m not, Emma. You know that this place is special. You know that you’re special. Everything that Henry is telling you is true.”   
**Emma:** “No. I know you screwed up my life. You’re crazy. Crazy then, crazy now! You tried to kill me! Get out of my way. I’m gonna call Sheriff Graham.”  
**Ingrid:** “No, you’re not calling anyone.” _(Pulls out a rock.)_  
**Emma:** “What’s that, your pet rock?”   
**Ingrid:** “No, Emma. No, it isn’t. It’s magic from my world.”   
_(Ingrid waves her hand and takes Emma’s memories.)_  
**Ingrid:** “Oh. You okay?”  
**Emma:** “What happened?”   
**Ingrid:** “You slipped. You almost fell. Do… Do you still want that ice cream?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. Two pints of cherry vanilla.”   
**Ingrid:** “How about some rocky road? Uh, on the house. You look like you could use it. Have a taste.”   
**Emma:** _(Takes a sample:)_ Now _that_ is rocky road. It’s delicious.”   
**Ingrid:** “Wanna know my secret? A lot of patience. A lot of love.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Department. Present.**  
_(Regina and Mary Margaret are fighting with swords when Regina pushes Mary Margaret against the desk.)_  
**David:** “Careful! The stroller’s not under warranty anymore!”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You said you bought it new!”   
**David:** “It was gently used!”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Swings and misses:)_ “Uhh!”   
**Regina:** “Let me know when you’re tired of missing, Mary Margaret.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I only have to hit you once. _(Swings and misses again as Regina shoves her to the floor:)_ Uhh! _(She rallies, allowing David to reach through the bars and disarm Regina:)_ Uhh!”   
**Regina:** _(Calmly walking over to the baby:)_ “My, my. Aren’t you a good a sleeper?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You think this spell has made me angry? Do _not_ wake my baby! _(Mary Margaret attacks Regina. Both women tumble over a desk. Mary Margaret shoves Regina into a monitor and then through a plate glass door. Unfazed, Regina uses her powers on Mary Margaret, sending her flying:)_ You said no magic.”   
**Regina:** “And you said you could keep a secret!”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Picks up her sword:)_ “I… Was… 10!” _(_ _Gets to her feet and charges.)_

 **On The Beach.**  
**Kristoff:** “Where did she send us?”   
**Anna:** “She tried to send us back to where we came from, and this was the closest spot. Where are you going?”   
**Kristoff:** “I’m going back to Arendelle, even if I have to swim there.”   
**Anna:** “I don’t think that’s how portals work. I mean, sure, I’ve only ever been through one, but they seem pretty one-way.”   
**Kristoff:** “I’m tired of this! My life used to be simple… Just me and Sven. No sister-in-law who sets off eternal winters. No crazy aunt who wants to kill everyone I know. No fiancée who delays my wedding for 30 years!”   
**Anna:** “That wasn’t my fault. Okay, the first few weeks were, but we were frozen for the rest of it! Uhh!” _(Anna trips on something and falls on the sand.)_    
**Kristoff:** “You know what? I’m tired of listening to you, and I’m tired of listening to reason. I’m going back, and nothing you do will stop me!”   
**Anna:** “Sorry, Kristoff, but you’ll thank me later. _(Picks up the bottle she tripped over and cracks it over Kristoff’s head, knocking him unconscious:)_ I’ll make it up to you, I promise. _(She picks up the letter that was inside and begins to read:)_ Kristoff. Kristoff, do you have any idea what this is?! Oh. Right. I knocked you out. Wake up! We have to take this to Elsa! _(Kisses him:)_ I love you! You’re amazing! You’re unconscious. I’ll be right back. Stay here. I mean, I know you’ll stay here, but I’ll be be right back anyway!”  
_(Anna runs to find her sister as Kristoff sleeps it off in the sand.)_

**Inside The Ice Cave.**  
**Snow Queen:** “It’s okay. Come. Be my sisters.”   
**Elsa:** “I can’t do it, Emma. I can’t hurt her.”   
**Emma:** _(Steps up:)_ “Yeah, well, I can.”   
**Anna:** _(Arriving:)_ “Wait! Stop!”   
**Elsa:** “Anna! No, she’s too dangerous.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You should listen to my sister and go.”   
**Anna:** “Your sister? She’s mine. And whatever you’re gonna do? Well… Don’t. Elsa, I found this on the beach. It’s from our mother. She must’ve thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank. It came over in the portal with us.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, just be careful.”   
**Anna:** “No, I’m not gonna be careful. She needs to hear this. You all do. _(Begins to read:)_ ‘Elsa, Anna, I don’t know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers.’”  
**Snow Queen:** “How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother, should share her last words.”   
**Anna:** _(Continues reading:)_ “‘I feel terrible that it happened before and I can’t let it happen again.’”  
**Snow Queen:** “What?”   
**Anna:** “‘My sister Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much.’”   
**Snow Queen:** “You’re lying! My sister hated me! She called me a monster! She put me in that urn, like you did Elsa!”   
**Anna:** “‘In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you’ll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her I love her and I’m sorry. I’d give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time.’”

_(The Snow Queen is affected by these words before she uses her powers to strangle Anna.)_    
**Elsa:** “Ingrid!”   
**Emma:** “Let her go!”   
_(The Snow Queen knocks Emma and Elsa backwards.)_  
**Anna:** _(Choking:)_ “I understand, Aunt Ingrid. I understand now why you cast this curse. But you can come back from it.”   
**Snow Queen:** “Understand me? How could you? You’re nothing like me! You understand nothing!”  
**Anna:** “You’re right. I’m not like you. My mother wasn’t like you. But if she was able to love you for who you are, so can I. You’re a part of our family no matter what. And family never gives up on each other.”   
**Snow Queen:** “You lie! _(The Snow Queen slaps Anna. She takes the letter and reads it as Emma and Elsa rush to Anna’s side. The Snow Queen touches the stone attached to the letter and sees images of herself and her two sisters as they once were: happy and together. Falling to her knees:)_ Oh. Oh, Gerda. Oh. What have I done? _(Gets to her feet, striding towards her mirror:)_ I need to reverse this.”   
**Anna:** “You can’t. The only way is if you…”  
**Snow Queen:** “I know. I have to destroy myself.”   
**Elsa:** “No, Ingrid.”   
**Emma:** “Wait!”

**Snow Queen:** _(Begins drawing the pieces of her shattered mirror back toward herself:)_ “There’s no other way. I _am_ a monster, not because of my powers, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this.”   
**Elsa:** “No, Ingrid. You’ll die.”   
**Snow Queen:** “I know. It’s okay. Elsa, Anna, you found each other. And, Emma, you found your family, even if it wasn’t with me. You… You deserve your memories. _(Holds out the stones and returns their memories:)_ You three are so special. Never forget that. _(As the mirror pieces converge upon her:)_ Oh!”  
**Emma:** “There has to be another way. You deserve your happy ending, too.”  
**Snow Queen:** “Long ago, a prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that, Emma. And this is it. All I wanted was to have my sister’s love, and… Now I have it. Now… I get to join them.”   
_(Ingrid shatters and dies, joining her long lost sisters in the afterlife_ _.)_

**Emma:** _(As snow begins to fall:)_ “She sacrificed herself for us, for all of us.”  
**Elsa:** “Anna.”  
**Anna:** “Elsa.”  
_(The sisters hug once more.)  
_**Elsa:** “We must follow through on our mother’s last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle.”  
**Anna:** “We will.”

 **In The Street.  
** _(Everybody continues fighting until the snow falls and everyone stops.)_

 **At The Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Regina and Mary Margaret stop their fight, dropping their weapons.)  
_**Regina:** _(Looking down at her ensemble:)_ “What am I wearing?”  
_(Relieved to be back to normal, the trio laugh heartily.)_

**Main Street.  
**_(Everyone begins to apologise to one another as Emma, Elsa & Anna walk through the streets.)  
_**Happy:** “Sorry I tried to kill you.”  
**Leroy:** “With a crossbow. Yeah. _(Laughs:)_ You tried to kill me with a crossbow.”  
_(Regina, Mary Margaret and David approach from the other end of the street.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Emma!”  
**Emma:** “Mom.”  
_(Emma runs toward her parents, hugging her father.)_  
**Henry:** _(Running in from his hiding place:)_ “Mom!”  
**Regina:** “Henry.” _(Hugs her son tightly as Emma hugs Mary Margaret.)_  
**Henry:** _(To Emma:)_ “And mom.” _(They hug too as Emma and Regina share a look over Henry’s shoulder.)  
_**David:** _(As baby Neal begins to stir:)_ “And he’s finally waking.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Look, I know that we were under the Snow Queen’s curse, but…”  
**David:** “We were under a curse. It’s okay.”  
_(Mary Margaret and David kiss.)_

**At The Ice Wall.**  
_(A short time later, people gather at the ice wall.)_  
**Anna:** “Wow, that is a lot of ice.”   
**Elsa:** “And it’s time for it to come down.”   
_(Elsa steps forward and uses her powers to remove the ice wall surrounding the town.)_  
**Anna:** “Okay. Now can we go back home?” _(Walks toward the town line.)_  
**Emma:** “Stop! Don’t take another step! That’s the town line.”   
**Anna:** “Right. But I want to leave the town. Didn’t I just say that?”   
**Emma:** “The wall may be down, but I sense that some of Ingrid’s magic remains. _(Cautiously, Emma tests the town line with her hand, discovering a magical barrier:)_ Yeah, leaving this town has never been simple. And Ingrid? She didn’t change things. She wanted to be here alone with you and me. She wanted to make Storybrooke her ice castle, and clearly she wanted to protect it.”   
**Anna:** “So how do we get back home?”   
**Elsa:** “Walking wouldn’t get us there anyway. We’re in a different realm.”   
**Emma:** “We need to find a portal. Or magic beans or something.”   
**Kristoff:** “Okay, now I’m lost.”  
**Anna:** “Well, then let’s get one of those things. We have to hurry.”   
**Elsa:** “No, we don’t need to rush. We need to be careful. Arendelle will still be there while we figure this out.”   
**Anna:** “It might not. Did we forget to tell her?”   
**Kristoff:** “A lot of stuff was going on.”   
**Elsa:** “Tell me what?”   
**Anna:** “Arendelle’s been conquered… By Hans and his 12 brothers.”   
**Elsa:** “Emma, we need to find a way back… Now.”   
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “We’ll do our best.”  
_(Meanwhile, Hook slinks back to his master_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Hook tells Gold what he knows as the Dark One squeezes his heart.)_  
**Hook:** “They didn’t leave. The Snow Queen mucked up the border. Once you cross, there’s no c… Coming back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If only the Snow Queen had succeeded… Everything would be much simpler.”   
**Hook:** “Yes. Perfect cover for your exit. But everybody survived. Sorry for the inconvenience.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What about our friends from Arendelle?”  
**Hook:** “They’re still searching for a portal back.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that is a problem. Can’t have that Anna running around town.”  
**Hook:** “She knows, doesn’t she? She knows what you were doing, cleaving yourself from the dagger so you can leave with your power.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Quite the supposition.”   
**Hook:** “Why else would you care? Anna’s a danger to you. You can’t have your blissfully ignorant wife…”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Lose either her bliss or ignorance. Watch Anna. Make sure she comes nowhere near this shop.”   
**Hook:** “But if I had the choice.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you don’t. Your usefulness was unexpectedly extended. But tonight, when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the sorcerer’s hat, I will finally do what I should have done so many years ago. I will crush your heart.”  
**Hook:** “And while I’m out doing your dirty work, what are you gonna do?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m simply gonna wake my wife and prepare her for my greatest gift. She’s gonna have the life she always wanted.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. The Dark Palace. Past.**  
_(Belle searches through the Dark One’s various belongings. Picking up a sword.)_  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** _(Appearing behind her:)_ “Don’t cut yourself, dearie!”   
**Belle:** “Aah! I am so, so sorry. I thought…”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “You thought I would be away for a few more days and it would be fine to play with my… Toys.”  
**Belle:** “Well, you did say that…”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Oh! I lied. I wanted to see how the mouse would play while the cat was away. And the mouse has done very little… Cleaning.”   
**Belle:** “You just have… You have so many things here from all over the world. I was curious. And… You never talk about them.”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Well, you’re the help.”   
**Belle:** _(Scoffs, points a finger at him:)_ “And you’re rude.”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Well, I could be much worse.”   
**Belle:** “Hmm. But you’re not. Look, you have seen the world… Something that I’ve always wanted to do… Yet you share nothing.”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Mouthy, mouthy. And foolishly brave.”   
**Belle:** “No, if you were going to kill me, you would have done it long ago. Now, tell me what you’ve seen. How was your trip to Camelot?”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Good for me. Not so good for Camelot. _(Conjures a gauntlet from thin air:)_ A souvenir. Clean it for me, will you?”   
**Belle:** “Oh. _(Takes it and inspects:)_ W-w-what is it?”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “It’s a magic gauntlet with a very specific power. It can locate anyone’s greatest weakness.”   
**Belle:** “Hmm. How ominous. B-but why do you need this? W-with all your power, you could destroy any foe.”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Look, if you must know, it’s about manipulation. And for that, you must find one’s weakness. And for almost everyone, that weakness is the thing they love most. This will simply point me in the right direction.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.  
**_(Mr. Gold awakens Belle.)  
_**Belle:** “Whoa. Breakfast in bed, huh?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I have a much bigger surprise coming for you. I think it’s about time we had a proper honeymoon. How would you like to see a magical city called New York? _(Belle beams at him:)_ So, after breakfast, pack a suitcase. It’s time for you to see the world.” _(They hold hands and share a smile_ _.)_

**Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Regina and Robin stand over Marian, Regina holding her heart. Placing it back inside her chest, Marian awakens.)_  
**Marian:** “Oh!”   
_(Marian leaps up and hugs Robin who in turn looks to Regina.)_

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Regina sits alone at Granny’s Diner when Marian enters, taking a seat beside her.)_  
**Marian:** “I thought we should talk. Thank you for saving my life… Twice, actually.”  
**Regina:** “Forget about it.”  
**Marian:** “I can’t, because Robin can’t. I saw the way he looked at you as you left. I asked him what was going on and he told me about the storybook.”  
**Regina:** “He shouldn’t have done that.”  
**Marian:** “Were you really supposed to end up together?”  
**Regina:** “No. _(Sighs:)_ A long time ago a fairy told me that my chance for happiness might have involved Robin. It was all very vague and had something to do with the lion tattoo on his arm. I had my chance and I didn’t take it.”  
**Marian:** “Do you regret your decision?”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Regret has never been my thing. If I had walked into that tavern I wouldn’t have cast the curse, I wouldn’t have my son and I would never have met Emma.”  
**Marian:** “So you’re not looking to be with Robin?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles reassuringly:)_ “No, I can assure you of that.”  
**Marian:** “Well, in a way, that makes things easier. See, for me, it’s only been a short time that I’ve been away. But for him, years have passed. His heart moved on. He doesn’t love me and I think he’s using what could have been between you as an excuse to let me down easy.”  
**Regina:** “No, Robin’s a man of honour. He made a vow to you, and he’s going to keep it.”  
**Marian:** “What? I don’t want him to be with me out of obligation. I want to be chosen. If his heart leads him to me, fine. But if not, I can’t live like that.”  
**Regina:** “It won’t come to that. I’ll speak to him, make him see sense.”  
**Marian:** “Thank you, Regina.”

**Abandoned Mansion.  
**_(The Apprentice’s broom leads Mr. Gold and Hook to the abandoned mansion.)  
_**Hook:** “You may have got the best of me this time, Dark One, but I promise you, in the next life, it won’t be so pleasant for you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, then, given my immortality, you’ll have quite the wait amongst the fire and brimstone.”  
**Hook:** “If I really am to die, at least give me all the information. Whose house is this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A powerful sorcerer. He brought the Snow Queen from Arendelle to this world, which means his magic is strong enough to move between that world and ours. There’s a portal around here somewhere. We simply need to find it. _(The broom spreads its arms and a portal appears:)_ There.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Belle is packing her clothes when Henry enters.)_  
**Henry:** “Hey, Grandma. Are you taking a trip?”   
**Belle:** “Uh, yeah. Rumple’s taking me to New York for our honeymoon.”   
**Henry:** “But the Snow Queen left a spell on the town line. Anyone who goes can’t return. Didn’t you hear?”   
**Belle:** “No, I-I-I didn’t. But I’m sure he must have a way to remove it. Hey, what’s wrong?”   
**Henry:** _(Places his storybook on the counter:)_ “This book. It’s got all your stories in it. It started all this. And my mom… Lots of bad things happen to her in it.”  
**Belle:** “Well, that doesn’t mean they’ll always happen to her that way. I… I wouldn’t worry. She’s on a much better path now.”   
**Henry:** “Thanks, Grandma.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah, you know… ‘Belle's’ good.”   
**Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Got it.”   
**Belle:** “Okay, so, I need another suitcase. Help me look?”   
**Henry:** “You know, when you’re in New York, you’ve got to go to the public library. No offense, but it blows the one here away. _(Climbs a ladder:)_ It’s got these lions outside of it…” _(Accidentally knocks a lot of items onto the floor.)_  
**Belle:** “Aah! Are you okay?”

**Henry:** “Sorry. Let me get those. Huh. He really keeps some strange things here. _(Belle notices the gauntlet lying on the floor:)_ What’s wrong? I’ll clean it up.”  
**Belle:** “N-no, no. It’s… It’s okay. I-I got it. I just, uh, _(Picks up the gauntlet:)_ didn’t expect to see this here.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark One’s Palace.**  
_(The Dark One sits at the long table as Belle places a tea tray in front of him.)_  
**Belle:** “So, I figured it out… Why you collect so many magical objects. You have a hole in your heart.”   
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “There’s only one thing missing from my life right now. Clean clothes.”   
_(Rumpelstiltskin clicks his fingers and transports Belle into the gardens. After a moment to compose herself, Belle starts hanging out clothes on the line.)_  
**Belle:** “You’re just upset because you know I’m right. And no, I am not talking to myself because I know you can and do listen to me. _(Belle hears a dog:)_ Hello, puppy. _(The dog runs away, Belle follows it:)_ Where did you go?”   
_(Suddenly, Belle is kidnapped.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Hook swaggers into Granny’s Diner. He wants to talk to Emma. Emma, meanwhile, is sat with Elsa and Anna in a booth. )_    
**Hook:** “Swan. Come celebrate, for I may not be the Savior, but I’ve just saved the day.”  
**Emma:** _(To the sisters:)_ “Hang on. Don’t get your hopes up yet. _(Walks over to the counter where Hook is pouring rum from his flask into coffee cups:)_ Okay. What, exactly, are we celebrating?”   
**Hook:** “The portal to Arendelle. I found it. _(Hands Emma a cup:)_ So, bottoms up.”  
_(Hook drinks, Emma merely places the cup back on the counter.)_  
**Emma:** “You… Found a portal?”   
**Hook:** “Well, I found Gold, and he told me where to locate one. A door in the ballroom of that lakeside mansion. Yes. It appears that our Rumpelstiltskin has turned over a new leaf.”  
**Emma:** “Apparently dozens of leaves. You sure we can trust him?”   
  
**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold holds Hook’s heart and speaks through it.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Positive. The Crocodile truly has changed.” 

 **Granny’s Diner.  
Hook: ** “He gave me a long-winded explanation about a…”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “Portal. About how it brought the, uh…”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
**Hook:** “Snow Queen into this land… Which I don’t recall.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “But the important thing is it works.”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
**Hook:** “All they have to do is walk through it.”  
**Emma:** “Then we should go.”  
**Hook:** “Brilliant. You do that. I, alas…”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “Bruised myself during the curse.”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
**Hook:** “Really need to get it seen to.”  
_(Hook is about to leave but Emma stops him.)  
_**Emma:** “Hey, Killian. What’s wrong? You’re acting strange.”  
**Hook:** “Nothing. I’m fine.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “See you around… Love.”   _  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark One’s Palace Gardens.  
**_(Rumpelstiltskin is looking for Belle.)  
_**Rumpelstiltskin:** “Belle? Belle?! Where have you gone? Don’t tell me you’ve done something stupid like running away!”  
_(A raven flies in and drops a sand dollar on the ground before him. Holding it out, he waves his hand over the dollar to activate it.)  
_**Belle:** _(Via message:)_ “Rumpelstiltskin, I’m… I’m supposed to ask you for… For that gauntlet from Camelot. Bring it to the base of Demon’s Bluff at midnight or… Or I’ll be killed. Rumple, help!” _(The message ends.)_  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** _(Frustrated, looks up at the circling raven:)_ “You! I know where you came from! Tell your master I know who she is and she’s just crossed a line!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. In The Park.  
**_(Marian and Roland feed the ducks together as Regina and Robin watch from a park bench.)  
_**Regina:** “They look happy.”  
**Robin:** “Having Marian back in his life, it means so much to Roland.”  
**Regina:** “Then why are you resisting being a family again?”  
**Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “If I went back to my life with Marian, I’d be living a lie. Your first love, Daniel, was it? _(Regina nods:)_ You loved him so deeply that you believed you could never love again. But what if he were to return to you now after all this time, what would you do?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “The best example I can set to my son is to live truthfully… I mourned Marian for years, so much that I believed I could never love again. Not until I saw that picture of us in that storybook.”  
**Regina:** _(Points to Marian and Roland:)_ “ _This_ is what’s real, right here and now. You have a family that needs you. You consider yourself a man of honor? Prove it and be a man who stands by his family no matter what.”

**Roland:** “Papa! Papa, help! Help, papa!”  
_(Regina and Robin race over to Marian who lays unconscious on the ground.)  
_**Robin:** “I thought she was cured!”  
**Regina:** “There must be some remnant of that spell still inside her. Even by now her heart could be infected.”  
**Robin:** “So there’s no hope?”  
**Regina:** “There may be another way to save her. Now that the ice wall is down, she could leave Storybrooke. She can cross the town line and enter a world without magic. Without magic, the harm to her would end.”  
**Robin:** “So let’s get to the town line!”  
**Regina:** “Robin, you need to know something. It’s a one-way trip. There’s a curse on the town line, and once you leave, that’s it.”  
**Robin:** “So you’re saying…”  
**Regina:** “I’m saying that we can’t just send Marian into an unknown world. Someone has to go with her… You and Roland. And once you do go… You can never come back.”

**The Town Line.**  
_(Regina is in her car, she is watching the Merry Men say their goodbyes to Robin, Roland and Marian. Mr. Gold joins her.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I hate goodbyes. Don’t you?”   
**Regina:** “I’m really not in the mood. What do you want?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle and I are taking a trip. I came to bid you farewell.”   
**Regina:** “Have you been under a rock all day? There’s a curse on the town line. If you leave, you can never come back.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Hence the goodbye. But before I go, could you pass something on to my grandson? Tell Henry I’ll miss him… And his charming attempts at snooping around my shop.”   
**Regina:** “You knew.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I knew. Perhaps you can tell me why.”   
**Regina:** “He was looking for the impossible… A new beginning. The Storybook has me written as a villain, and villains always lose, so… He thought you might have a clue as to who the author is so I can make him change that.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Intriguing idea. But, alas, I’ve no clue as to his identity.”   
**Regina:** “I know. Villains don’t get happy endings.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It would appear, in both our cases, that’s not true.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “For now. I’m constantly afraid that my happiness will be taken from me, as if I’m fighting destiny. Even those around me - Robin is being forced to be with a woman he no longer loves because of the choices I made. How can I trust my happy ending to last if I’m still cast as a villain? You and Belle seem… Content. Aren’t you afraid of losing it all?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I didn’t attain my happy ending because it was written. I got it because I took it. And, quite frankly, being good doesn’t mean good things will happen.”   
**Regina:** “This sounds like the old Rumpelstiltskin talking. I thought you changed.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “More like evolved. Coming back from the dead and being a slave to the Wicked Witch tends to do that to you. But if you don’t think villains can get happy endings, just watch me take one. There’s no author of my fate, no storybook with my destiny. I’ve been a villain a thousand times over, and yet I’m about to get everything I desire. If the Dark One can achieve that, there’s more than hope for the Evil Queen, dearie.”  
_(Mr. Gold leaves. Regina joins the Merry Men, Marian, Roland and Robin.)_  
**Regina:** _(To Robin:)_ “The diner I told you about is just a few miles down the road.”   
**Robin:** “Right. Uh, Regina…”   
**Regina:** “And you have the map I gave you? A… And the money, so that should be plenty to get you started.”   
**Robin:** “Yes, but…”   
**Regina:** “Good. Then you should go.”   
**Robin:** “Thank you.”   
**Regina:** “Marian needs to cross the line now.”   
**Robin:** “Okay, you guys, go. I’ll be right behind you, I promise. I just… I just need a moment, okay?”   
**Marian:** “Of course. _(To Regina:)_ Thank you.”   
_(As Marian and Roland cross the town line, Marian is instantly cured.)_  
**Roland:** “Mama!” _(Marian happily spins her son in a circle.)_  
**Regina:** “Your family is waiting. Go.”  
**Robin:** “I…”  
**Regina:** “Robin, I’m sorry it had to be this way, but I know you will learn to love one another again.”   
_(Robin nods, turns and crosses the line to join his family. Relieved, Regina looks down at the page Robin found and tears it up.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Demon’s Bluff.**  
_(The Dark One paces, holding up the gauntlet.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I have what you want, dearie. Now show yourself.”   
**Belle:** _(Having been shoved out into the clearing:)_ “Rumple! Ow! Help!”  
**Maleficent:** “Yes, Rumplestiltskin. Do help her.”   
_(Maleficent appears from behind Belle.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Maleficent. Oh, I am impressed. Didn’t think you had it in you.”  
**Maleficent:** “I’m not here for your praise. Give me the gauntlet and you can have your wench back.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Seeing as how you asked so nicely… _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _strangles Maleficent with his powers, suspending her in mid air:)_ You think you can steal from the Dark One and live? Fatal mistake, dearie! Any last words?”  
**Maleficent:** “I’m… Not… Alone.”   
_(Maleficent laughs as tentacles begin to squeeze the life out of Belle.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The Sea Witch.”  
**Ursula:** _(Walking into view:)_ “Such a pretty thing. Seems a shame I’ll have to crack her pipes.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Harm one hair on her head, Maleficent burns.”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Emerging from her hiding place:)_ “And Ursula will kill your maid, and where will that leave us?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Cruella! Thought I caught a whiff of desperation and gin. I must say, I’m… I’m surprised to see you all here. Last time we crossed, it looked like things weren’t going your way. And unless you hand back my maid, they won’t be this time, either.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Shall I get you a step stool so you can look in my eyes when you threaten me?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t need to threaten you, dearie. It took three of you to get this far, and I promise it isn’t far enough.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Have it your way. Ursula, darling, crush the maid’s heart.”  
_(Ursula begins to squeeze anew as the Dark One struggles with his decision. With a roar of frustration,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _gives_ _Cruella_ _the gauntlet.)_  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “That was, uh, a rather risky endeavour for an old glove, dearies.”   
**Ursula:** “Oh, the risk was worth it. For too long we’ve lived in a world where the heroes always win.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Now the gauntlet will reveal our enemies’ weaknesses, and we will be the victors.”   
**Maleficent:** “Let her go.”   
_(Ursula releases Belle, causing her to fall into_ _Rumplestiltskin‘s_ _arms as Maleficent uses her powers to make the Queens of Darkness disappear.)_

**Belle:** "Why… Why would you do that? I… I… I mean, with that object…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “They still won’t be able to harm you.”  
**Belle:** “Why do you care about me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Hesitates then pushes her away:)_ “I don’t. But if anyone’s gonna crush your heart, it’s gonna be me.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Clock Tower.  
Mr. Gold: ** “When the stars on the hat align with those in the sky, we shall begin.”  
**Hook:** “You mean I shall end. Let’s not start mincing our words now.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, how brave. I half expected you to crumble at the precipice of your demise.”  
**Hook:** “I’m not the one who’s a coward.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, then, you’ll enjoy watching this coward crush your heart.”

 **At The Mansion.**  
_(Henry, Emma, The_ _Charmings_ _and the_ _Arendelle_ _gang arrive at the mansion.)_  
**Henry:** “This place is amazing. Mom, I’ll, uh, be right back.”  
_(Henry starts to leave to explore the mansion.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, kid, wait.”   
_(Mary Margaret follows and sees the door.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, Emma, I think this is it.”   
**Anna:** “Crocuses! Arendelle crocuses! Elsa, we’re almost home.”   
**Emma:** “Wait, maybe I should open it. Magic can be unpredictable.”   
**Elsa:** “So this is it.”   
**Emma:** “Appears so.”   
**Anna:** “Thank you for taking such good care of my sister.”   
**Emma:** “It’s kind of what we do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s our pleasure. Now, don’t you all have a kingdom to go save?”   
**Anna:** “We sure do. I hope Hans isn’t too comfortable on that throne ‘cause I’m gonna knock him right off the minute we get back.”   
**Kristoff:** “And the second minute we’re back, maybe we could get married? Just a thought.”   
**Elsa:** “Emma, thank you for everything. You’ve done so much. I could never repay you. _(Elsa hugs Emma:)_ I hope Regina knows that-”  
**Emma:** “She knows. _(They stand facing each other:)_ But let’s just say its a good thing you’re leaving.”  
**Elsa:** _(Smiles knowingly, nodding:)_ “It’s time. Please, thank Hook and Mr. Gold for us, as well.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Good luck.”   
_(Emma opens the door. Elsa and Kristoff go through the portal but Anna stops.)_    
**Anna:** “I wish I had met this Mr. Gold. He seems super helpful. Who is he? I mean, who is he in the other world? Wait, let me guess. He was a fairy godfather, wasn’t he?”   
**David:** “Well, not exactly. He was an evil sorcerer you’re lucky you never met. Rumplestiltskin.”   
**Anna:** “Wait, what?”   
**Emma:** “You know him? He explicitly said he didn’t know anything about you.”  
**Anna:** “Well, that’s a lie. Not that I’m surprised. All he does is lie.”   
**Emma:** “So Gold was playing us the whole time. But why?”

**The Clock Tower  
**_(Mr. Gold starts the spell that will release him from the dagger.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “It’s time.”  
_(Emma and Mary Margaret arrive.)  
_**Emma:** “Gold! Stop!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry. I can’t. I’ve waited too long for this. And I’m too close. _(He freezes Emma and Mary Margaret:)_ Well, maybe not everything has gone to plan. But this next part… I’m really gonna enjoy.”  
_(Mr. Gold begins crushing Hook’s heart.)_  
**Hook:** “Aah!”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(His hand opens:)_ “I don’t understand. Why can’t I…”  
**Belle:** _(Standing behind him, holding the dagger:)_ “Because I commanded you not to. Drop the heart. _(Gold does and Hook catches it:)_ Now release everyone. _(Gold waves his hand and releases Emma and Mary Margaret as the Sorcerer’s hat returns to its box:)_ And now? Now you can take us to the town line, because we need to be alone for what comes next.”  
_(Gold transports himself and Belle to the town line.)_

**The Town Line.  
Mr. Gold: ** “Belle, what are you doing?”  
**Belle:** “Finally facing the truth.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, please put the dagger down and let me explain.”  
**Belle:** “No! It’s my turn to talk. Do you remember the first time you saved my life? You traded for me. I thought I… I saw something in you, something good. Well, I found that gauntlet today. And that’s when I… I finally realized that all the signs I’d been seeing were correct. You’d never give up power for me, Rumple. You never have. You never will.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Y… Y… you don’t understand.”  
**Belle:** “No. You told me that gauntlet could lead you to… to someone’s weakness, to the thing they loved the most. Well, you know where it led me, Rumple? To the real dagger. Your true love is your power.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I like the power. But there’s nothing wrong with power, not when it means that… That I… That we… That we can have it all.”  
**Belle:** “I just wanted you. I wanted to be chosen… I tried to be everything for you, Rumple. But I wasn’t. And I… I lost my way trying to help you find yourself. Not anymore.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please, Belle. I… I… I’ll make it up to you. I… I… I’ve changed once before. I can do it again.”  
**Belle:** “You’ve never changed.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please.”  
**Belle:** “No! It’s too late. Once I… I saw the man behind the beast. Now there’s only a beast. Rumplestiltskin, I command you… To leave Storybrooke.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, no. Please. I won’t be able to come back.”  
**Belle:** “I know.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I… I… I don’t want to lose you.”  
**Belle:** “You already have.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, please. I’m afraid. _(Belle turns her back as Gold steps backwards over the town line. Now alone and powerless:)_ Belle! Belle! No! Belle! Belle, please!”

 **Arendelle** **. At The Castle.  
**_(Elsa gazes at a painting of the three sisters.)  
_**Anna:** “Isn’t it beautiful? I found it hidden in the east wing. _(Elsa turns to see Anna in her wedding dress:)_ What? Is it my hair? You’re right. I should have worn the braids.”  
**Elsa:** “Anna, you look absolutely perfect.”  
**Anna:** “I wouldn’t say perfect. _(Putting her gloves on:)_ Did you see these bruises?”  
**Elsa:** “Have you seen Hans’ eye?”  
**Anna:** “Yeah. Totally worth it. Okay. Let’s get this wedding on the road. I mean ‘on the aisle.’”  
**Elsa:** “Anna, why did you do it? Why did you postpone your whole wedding just to find out the truth?”  
**Anna:** “Elsa. You’re my sister. I couldn’t walk down this aisle unless you were as happy as I was.”  
**Elsa:** “Anna, I’m… Very happy.” _(They hug.)  
_**Anna:** “What is that amazing smell?”  
**Anna & Elsa: **“Chocolate!”  
**Elsa:** “You ready?”  
**Anna:** “Ready.”  
_(The sisters walk towards Anna’s wedding, hand in hand.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Emma holds Hook’s heart in her hands.)  
_**Hook:** “Just be gent… _(Emma slams the heart back into his chest:)_ Ohh!”  
**Emma:** “Sorry. I just thought if I did it quickly, it’d be like ripping off a…”  
**Hook:** _(Wincing:)_ “Works for me.”  
**Emma:** _(Pats him on the shoulder:)_ “Glad I could help.” _  
_

_(Emma joins a dour looking Regina at the counter.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m not in the mood for a hope speech, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “You’re mistaking me for my mother. Besides, we’re celebrating. Shots?”   
**Regina:** “I don’t feel like celebrating but, sure, why not?”   
**Emma:** _(Orders:)_ “Two. I don’t know what you’re so down about. Elsa and Anna are back home and you reunited Robin and Marian.”   
**Regina:** “There it is… A hope speech. I thought we were drinking.”   
**Emma:** “It’s not a speech. It’s a compliment. Cmon ‘Gina, tell me what’s bothering you?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “He believed he could have it all, that he could out outmaneuver his fate.”   
**Emma:** “Gold? He brought it on himself.”  
**Regina:** “And I haven’t?”   
**Emma:** “ _You_ have changed. Gold never gave up his goal of ultimate power and it cost him everything.”   
**Regina:** “Or is it that villains just don’t get happy endings?”  
**Emma:** “Again with the storybook? Regina, we make our own destiny, I’ve always believed that.”  
**Regina:** “Says the woman who went back in time.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, and because I did, I saw the Evil Queen first hand. _(Puts her hand on Regina’s:)_ Listen to me. I know exactly who you _were_ and I know who you are now. There is nothing that will come between us _,_ I promise. _(They clink glasses and down the shots:)_ Especially now that Robin’s gone.”  
**Regina:** “What? _(As Emma looks away:)_ I thought you didn’t believe in the storybook?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t. But it sure sounded like Robin did and, if he’d stayed in Storybrooke, he might have tried to make what happened on that page a reality.”  
**Regina:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “That would never happen.”  
**Emma:** “No, because I would’ve shot him. _(At Regina’s look:)_ What? You’re not the only one who gets jealous.”  
_(Regina smiles as Henry runs into the Diner.)_  
**Emma:** “Whoa, kid. Slow down.”  
**Henry:** _(Out of breath:)_ “Mom! Mom! I found something big! You’re gonna want to see this.”

**At The Abandoned Mansion.  
**_(Henry leads his mothers through the halls.)  
_**Henry:** “After you guys left, I stayed behind to look around, and I found something.” _(As they reach the end of the hallway, Henry pulls on a sconce which opens a secret door.)  
_

**The Library.**  
_(The trio enter the room.)_  
**Regina:** “A library!”   
**Henry:** “Not just any library. Look.”   
_(Henry pulls a book off a shelf.)_  
**Emma:** “That looks like your book.”   
**Henry:** “Only it’s blank. They all are. _(Regina takes it and flicks through the blank pages:)_ And if this place is full of potential Storybooks…”   
**Regina:** “Then maybe this is the Author’s house. Henry, you did it!”   
_(Regina hugs her son, overjoyed.)_  
**Emma:** “Wait a minute, this whole storybook thing, the Author, it’s actually real?”  
**Regina:** “Well, I’d say this place is definitely a positive indication of that. And if he exists then maybe he can give me… give us all a fresh start?”  
**Henry:** “We called it Operation Mongoose.”   
**Emma:** “I like it. It’s got style. I’m in.”   
**Regina:** “You are?”   
**Emma:** “Hey, I may not have liked the idea of some guy being responsible for what happens in our lives because of what’s written in some book. But seeing this place and knowing that you guys believe then, that’s all I need. _(To Regina:)_ I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending.” _(_ _Regina smiles, touched by her words_ _.)_

**The Land Without Magic. New York. Six Weeks Later.  
** _(Mr. Gold steps off a bus looking the worst for wear and walks the streets of  New York.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Demon’s Bluff.  
**_(The Queens of Darkness stand before the Dark One.)  
_**Rumpelstiltskin:** “There may come a day when the students surpass the master. But today is not that day. I want my gauntlet.”  
**Maleficent:** “We made a deal, Rumple, and you never go back on a deal.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “No. I paid a ransom. Quite different. Demanding a ransom from the Dark One is not a deal. It’s a death wish… And _(Takes the gauntlet from them:)_ a fool’s errand. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Whatever you’re up to, it’ll never work. The game is rigged. The villains never win.”  
**Ursula:** “Why don’t you join us? Perhaps we can change the game together.”  
**Rumpelstiltskin:** “You severely underestimate me, dearie. I always win. And I win alone. I certainly don’t need to join you, uh, Queens of Darkness.” _  
_

**The Land Without Magic. Present. New York.**  
_(Mr. Gold enters an aquarium to find Ursula working there.)_  
**Ursula:** _(Talking to the fish in the tank:)_ “It’s all I got. If you’re not happy about it, try eating each other.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I hear cannibalism is frowned upon in the aquatic world. Or maybe you could tell me differently.”   
**Ursula:** “So, this is what a man who always wins looks like.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I assure you, Ursula, my situation is only temporary.”   
**Ursula:** “Really? How you gonna fix that, play the lotto?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’d like to tell you a story. It’s about heroes and villains, where the villains always lose.”   
**Ursula:** “Seems like someone’s changed his tune.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ve learned the rules do apply to me, but also there’s someone who can change those rules.”   
**Ursula:** “Who?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “For now, let’s call him ‘The Author.’”  
**Ursula:** “Pretentious. I hate him already.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Then let’s go see him. Tell him what we think. Unless you prefer life as a fish-food dispenser.”   
**Ursula:** “But if you’re coming to me for help, I can assume it won’t be easy. Who’s standing in our way?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “The usual people… The heroes. Let’s get your things. We’ve two more stops to make.”


	41. Queens of Darkness

**Enchanted Forest. Forbidden Fortress. Past.**  
_(A guard stands watch, when he is pulled out of the way by a tentacle. Her path cleared, Ursula walks into the Fortress.)_  
**Maleficent:** “Stop. Just who the hell might you be?”   
_(Ursula attacks Maleficent and the sorceress defends herself, they are at a stalemate.)_  
**Ursula:** “Ursula. But you can call me 'Your Majesty'.”   
**Maleficent:** “I don’t bow down to fish.”   
**Ursula:** “Who are you?”   
**Maleficent:** “I’m the person whose valet you either knocked out, strangled, or tried to impregnate. I don’t know what those tentacles are for.”   
**Ursula:** “I was invited here. What’s your excuse?”   
**Maleficent:** “This is my home.”   
**Ursula:** “So why did you send for me?”   
**Maleficent:** “Believe me, I did not send for you.”   
**Ursula:** “Then what…”   
_(They hear barking dogs and turn to see_ _Cruella_ _arriving.)_  
**Cruella** **:** _(Sees Maleficent pointing her staff at the dogs:)_ “I wouldn’t do that. Don’t worry. They don’t eat fish or dragon. Unless I tell them to. _(_ _Cruella_ _uses her powers to calm the dogs:)_ Thank you, my darlings. A wonderful job. I’ll take it from here. _(Walking towards the others:)_ Now who’s gonna tell me what in the hell I’m doing in this ghastly place?”   
**Maleficent:** “Lovely question, because this ‘Ghastly place’ is my home, and I didn’t ask for any visitors.”   
**Cruella** **:** “I received specific instructions.”   
**Ursula:** “As did I.”   
**Maleficent:** “I don’t care. You’re trespassing. And do you know what I do with trespassers?”   
**Ursula:** “Don’t even think it.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Now, now, ladies. Don’t tear each other apart. I need you all in one piece… Or rather, three pieces.”   
**Maleficent:** “Rumplestiltskin. It was you.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Bows:)_ “Guilty.”   
**Ursula:** “Someone wanna tell me why I left the sea for this?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, yes. The reason for this little tete-a-tete-a-tete… A-tete… We all have something in common, apart from mutual distaste. We’re villains. And it’s time the villains got their happy endings.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House. Morning.**  
_(Having heard the front door close, Emma stretches and begins descending the staircase.)_  
**Emma:** “I don’t get it, if you wanted us to spend the day cleaning and doing chores, why does the kid get a pass? _(Looks around, calling out:)_ Regina?”  
**Regina:** “In here.”  
_(Emma frowns and, with bare feet, pads toward the sound of Regina’s voice.)_  
**Emma:** “Regi-”   
_(Emma comes to a sudden halt as she takes in the tantalizing sight in front of her. Regina bends slightly over the back of their sofa, dusting furiously with a fluffy pink duster. A pair of black silk knickers cling deliciously around her firm backside, little ruffles at the hem for added effect. The black teddy she wears has the same white trim on the ends, accented with a little white bow in the back to keep it tied around her petite frame. Brunette locks set in soft curls and a white maid’s hat lay pinned on the_ _center_ _of her head. Deep red lipstick is spread across full lips along with dark eyeliner and mascara around her eyes. Regina’s dusting continues until she turns around, her dark brown eyes sparkling mischievously as Emma steps forward.)_  
**Regina:** _(In a thick French accent:)_ “I’ve been working all morning, I hope Madame is pleased?”   
_(Emma’s mouth opens and closes several times, unable to form any coherent thought. Anxious to simply devour the woman before her, the blonde’s pragmatism kicks in suddenly.)_  
**Emma:** “Where’s Henry?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, don’t worry about that, Madame.”  
**Emma:** “Gina, I still have nightmares about the last time Henry walked in on us, _where_ is our son?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, breaking character:)_ “He’s spending the morning with your parents then he’s going to see the pirate. _(Raising her voice a little as Emma walks over to double check the lock on the front door:)_ Apparently they had words during the spell of Shattered Sight.”  
**Emma:** _(Returning to the dining room:)_ “Good enough for me.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, resuming her role and her dusting:)_ “Good. I’ve been waiting all morning for you, Madame.”  
**Emma:** “Have you now? _(Smirking, approaching the older woman with hunger in her eyes:)_ And what exactly have you been waiting for?”  
**Regina:** “For Madame to take me, right now.”  
_(Any trace of control Emma still held is forgotten once Regina utters those words. She watches as the brunette saunters over to the couch. Quickly closing the distance between them, Emma gasps as Regina turns and pulls Emma down on top of her.)_  
**Emma:** _(Practically growling:)_ “You look so hot.”  
**Regina:** _(Playfully pulling the frilly pink duster over her face:)_ “Did you really think I’d waste my last Saturday unemployed, doing housework?”  
**Emma:** “With you, Regina, I’ve learned that absolutely _anything_ is possible.”  
( _With that, Emma pushes the pink duster aside and attacks Regina’s neck with her mouth_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Hook and Belle are at the Library. Hook stares at the notice board trying to figure out how release the fairies from the hat. After a long moment, he throws his hands up in frustration.)_  
**Belle:** _(Watching from afar:)_ “Well, I see you still have your temper.”   
**Hook:** “Six weeks and nothing. They’re still trapped inside that bloody hat.”  
**Belle:** “Look, we just have to keep at it, okay? But we will find a spell to release the fairies. I mean, these translations are difficult, but I’ve reached out to some of the finest minds in the world, and one of them will get back to us. I know it.”  
**Hook:** “If we’re reduced to those magic boxes, then I’d say hope is in short supply.”  
**Belle:** “They, uh… Call it the Internet. And it can help us. And once we get the fairies out of the hat, they can help us release everyone else, including that poor old man that you put in there.”   
**Hook:** “All because I let myself be tricked by that Crocodile. How could I have been so weak?”   
**Belle:** “Well… We both were. You know, Rumplestiltskin got the best of us. And you’re right. You… You should’ve been stronger, but you weren’t. And…Well, neither was I. You know, I… I should’ve seen through him.”   
**Hook:** “You were blinded by love. What was my excuse?”   
**Belle:** “You were desperate to find your child. A child you’ve never seen. You know if you want, I can try and find Rumple’s globe for you?”  
**Hook:** “No, thank you, Belle. My latest dealings with the Dark One showed me something about myself. In my past I was prepared to do whatever it took to make sure I found my child, regardless of who stood in my way. I haven’t changed my ways at all.”  
**Belle:** “You’re being too hard on yourself. Rumple was controlling you when you trapped the fairies.”  
**Hook:** “But I had free will when I stood back and watched the crocodile do the same to that old man. If I’m going to be any kind of father, I can’t be driven by my own desires. I have to put others first and that’s why I have to find a way to free the fairies. The Dark One was right about one thing… Love is a weapon, as dangerous and persuasive as magic.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah. Yeah. He had both of our hearts.”   
**Hook:** “Hey… As big a bastard as he was, he did love you.”   
**Belle:** “And, uh, now he’s gone from our lives forever. Yeah, I… I just, I uh… I just hope he’s found whatever it is he’s looking for.” 

 **The Land Without Magic. New York.**  
_(It has been six weeks since Mr. Gold was exiled from_ _Storybrooke_ _. He stands waiting for his microwave meal to finish cooking when Ursula returns to her apartment.)_  
**Ursula:** _(As the microwave pings:)_ “That means it’s ready.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, I know how to work a microwave, thank you.”   
**Ursula:** “Because the Dark One did so much cooking in his time.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, worry not. _(Takes his meal out of the oven and takes a seat at the table:)_ My power extends far beyond ramen noodles.”  
**Ursula:** “Yeah, just not in this life. You know, I’m beginning to think you’re a lot of talk, a lot of empty promises about happy endings, when all you do is eat my food, sleep on my couch. That better not be the last ramen! Do I look like I’m made of money? I work at an aquarium.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, that’s not what you do. What you do is complain. _(Ursula rolls her eyes and checks on her fish in the tanks:)_ You know why? Because your life, for want of a better term, is crap.”   
**Ursula:** “Hey, are you forgetting who’s been taking care of you?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “ _Please._ Providing re-heatable noodles and what might charitably be called shelter… No great gift. Certainly not compared to what I’m providing. I’m gonna fix all your problems.”   
**Ursula:** “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you well enough to know you don’t care about me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I don’t. I care about me. You’re lucky our problems just so happen to align.”   
_(Mr. Gold receives an email.)_  
**Ursula:** “You got something?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “The beginning.”   
**Ursula:** “Of what?”   
**Ursula:** “The end of our misery. It’s time to visit an old friend.”

**Storybrooke** **Elementary School.  
**_(Mary Margaret has returned to teaching and is in the middle of a class.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** _(As a bird perches on her finger:)_ “Now who can tell me what the study of birds is called? _(Henry raises his hand:)_ Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Ornithology?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Very good.”

 **The Mayor’s Office.  
** _(Regina unpacks her stuff, placing items back on her desk. She looks up and notices the painting of two birds Mary Margaret had installed during her brief tenure. With a sweep of her hand, Regina conjures a fireball and incinerates the painting with a satisfied smile.)  
  
_ **Granny’s Diner.  
** _(Emma checks in on Granny as she looks after baby Neal. Returning to the diner, she picks up her order and leaves.)  
_

**The Land Without Magic. Great Neck, Long Island.**  
_(Mr. Gold and Ursula arrive before a huge house.)_  
**Ursula:** “So this is where she lives? I guess some of us are doing better than others.”   
_(The FBI Agent arrest_ _Cruella’s_ _husband and repossess their belongings.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Look at this. This is too awful. Darling, do we need all these theatrics?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Watching on, to Ursula:)_ “We’re doing better.”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _takes her coat from a rack as an FBI agent tries to stop her.)_  
**Agent:** “Ma'am… Sorry, lady.”   
**Cruella** **:** “This was mine before.”   
_(The agent acquiesces and walks away._ _Cruella_ _pulls on her coat as Gold and Ursula approach.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Cruella de Vil.”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Icily:)_ “No one calls me that here.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(As_ _Cruella_ _turns to face them:)_ “Well, I’m sorry, dearie, but Cruella Feinberg doesn’t have quite the same ring.”  
**Cruella** **:** “What in hell are you two doing here?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Looking to regain our greater glory. A glory I can soon return to you both, if you join me.”   
**Cruella** **:** “I’m not going anywhere with you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, maybe you should. _(_ _Cruella_ _turns and walks away, raising his voice:)_ Things have changed… _(_ _Cruella_ _stops and turns back:)_ Mea culpa. Our last time together was less than ideal. But now? Now our interests align once more. You’ve lost all you have, and so have we. That’s why I’m here, to put an end to having everything taken away.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, not everything.”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _pushes a button and the garage door behind her opens, revealing her classic car. She smiles and walks to her car.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Following:)_ “And where are you gonna go with these paltry material possessions?”   
**Cruella** **:** “To get myself some less paltry possessions.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “An empty pursuit. You’re gonna end up right back where you started.”  
**Cruella** **:** “I will never go back to where I started.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I can get back everything you’ve lost and more.”   
**Cruella** **:** “You know, you talk a good game, Dark One, but can you deliver in a world with no magic where apparently walking is a challenge?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Ah, but there is magic in this world. You just have to know where to look. I know you don’t trust me. But the good news is, if you follow me, you won’t have to. Aren’t you tired of feeling ordinary?”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Relents:)_ “Get in. Now then, darling, where are we going?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “A quaint little town called Storybrooke.”   
_(The trio climb into the car and_ _Cruella_ _drives them away at top speed.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Forbidden Fortress. Past.**  
_(The contemptible quartet are gathered in_ _Maleficent’s_ _home, waiting to hear the Dark One’s latest scheme.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Now then, this happy ending shenanigan you’re promising us, can you really do that? Are you really that powerful?”   
**Maleficent:** “Yeah, he’s powerful, but not that powerful.”   
**Ursula:** “No one is.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Love how you underestimate me. Adorable.”   
**Cruella** **:** “What exactly are you offering, short stuff?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Only the answer to all your prayers.”   
**Cruella** **:** “I’m not exactly the religious sort.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Shocked.”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Scrambling to her feet to stand over him:)_ “Look. I was quite content with my life until I received this summons, and I do not appreciate being dragged around on false promises.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Nothing false about it, dearie. I know exactly what you want, and you, and you.”   
**Maleficent:** “Really?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Really. But don’t worry. I’m not one to betray trusts, so your secrets can remain your own. What I will share is what we all have in common… A desire for happiness. A desire to do what villains can never do. To win. And I’m here to show you how, together.”   
**Maleficent:** “Even if we would work together, no spell known to man or woman can do what you’re saying.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Of course not, dearie. But we’re not looking for a spell. We’re looking for a curse. A dark curse. One that, if you help procure it, can get each and every one of you exactly what you want… Your… Happy… Ending.” 

 **The Land Without Magic. Present. Mr. Cluck’s Drive Thru.  
**_(Inside the car, the indecent threesome await their turn.)  
_**Cruella** **:** “So why should I think this new plan will work when all the others have failed?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Our failures in the past have been for one reason… The odds were stacked against us. Now we’re gonna change the odds.”  
**Ursula:** “With this author you keep babbling on about.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “His book harnesses a great power, one that exceeds anything we’ve ever experienced, giving villains and heroes what he deems just desserts. Our collective frustrations? They’re because of his will, not our missteps.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Well, I suppose that’s better than blaming bad judgment and gin.”  
**Drive Thru Employee:** _(Via speaker:)_ “Welcome to Mr. Cluck’s. What can I get you?”  
**Cruella** **:** “One double Cluck combo.”  
**Ursula:** “Make it two. Rumple?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, thanks. I’d like to survive for my happy ending.”  
**Drive Thru** **Employee:** “That’ll be $14.15. Please pull up to the window. And have a clucky cluck cluck day.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please hurry up. I’m fairly certain this author’s in Storybrooke. And if we want to enlist his help, we have to get there before the heroes do.”

**Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina turns the pages of the storybook, nowhere closer to finding the Author.)_  
**Emma:** _(Placing a salad in front of her:)_ “How do you feel about kale salad?”  
**Regina:** “Like someone found someplace other than Granny’s for takeout.”  
**Emma:** “I’m fine with her grilled cheese, but I know it gets to you.”   
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You eat like a child. _(Looking up:)_ Is that a root beer?”  
**Emma:** “Two. I got you one. _(Holds them up:)_ Thought you could use a break.”   
**Regina:** “A break from what? Dead end after dead end? This sorcerer… Or author… Whatever he wants to be called… Doesn’t want to be found.”   
**Emma:** “It’s only been a few weeks.”   
**Regina:** “Exactly, and I’ve conquered entire realms in less time.”  
**Emma:** “Can you conquer these bottles? I thought they were twist-offs.”   
**Regina:** “Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth? I’m a queen and a bit more refined.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, I got that. _(Walks around searching through drawers:)_ My mom had a bottle opener here during her brief tenure, somewhere.”   
**Regina:** “Should you be drinking on duty?”  
**Emma:** _(Finding the bottle opener:)_ “Well, _(Opening the bottles:)_ since there have been no flying monkey sightings or wacky weather related incidents, things are pretty quiet. _(Hands Regina her bottle:)_ Besides, my girlfriend’s the Mayor so, I can pretty much do whatever I want.”   
**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “This is true.” _(They clink bottles_ _.)_

_(Hook and Belle enter.)  
_**Hook:** “There may be a way to get the fairies out.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, I, uh, I found an incantation. It’s, uh, it’s part of a spell in, uh, an ancient tongue I’ve never seen before.”  
**Hook:** “Which made translation a challenge.”  
**Belle:** “But I did it. I found a professor of linguistics from Oxford, and he just e-mailed me with the translation. _(Regina rolls her eyes at the length of Belle’s exposition which Emma sees and returns with an encouraging smile:)_ It’s an ancient ceremony, but, uh, one that’ll bring them back. _(Hands Regina the translation:)_ I, uh, I just need you to enact it.”  
**Emma:** “Ceremony, huh? Well, Madam Mayor, ready to pronounce today ‘Free the fairies day’?”  
_(Regina gives a sardonic smile before taking a sip of her root beer.)_

**In The Woods.**  
_(Mary Margaret, Belle, Hook, Emma and Regina are in the woods for the ceremony. Regina places the Sorcerer’s hat box on a stone plinth as Belle hands her the Dark One’s dagger.)_  
**Belle:** “Here.”   
**Emma:** “You got it?”   
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I got it.”   
_(The others back away to give the Mayor some space. Waving the dagger over the box, Regina taps it once lightly before stepping back. After a long moment of nothing, a brilliant gold light shines from the box, causing everyone to avert their eyes. As the light fades, Emma turns to see the fairies gathered on the ground.)_  
**Mother Superior:** _(As Emma helps her to her feet:)_ “Thank you.”   
_(Belle and Mary Margaret rush to help the others.)_  
**Emma:** “You all right?”   
**Mother Superior:** _(Shell shocked:)_ “No. I’ll live. But being in there with… Thank you.”   
**Emma:** “Actually, you should thank the Mayor.”   
_(Emma beams at Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “Welcome back.”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Nods, sincerely:)_ “Thank you.”   
_(Regina looks down at the dagger in her hand, unnerved by the power emanating from it. As everyone checks on the sisters, a dark, black smoke escapes from the hat, unnoticed by the group. Transforming into a winged creature, it silently flies away.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Bald Mountain. Past.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _leads the Queens of Darkness through the mountain’s tunnels.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The curse resides here… Bald Mountain. It’s protected by a variety of lethal magic obstacles… Obstacles that suit your very specific talents. Blood scarabs. The only thing stronger than their venom is their bloodlust. Cruella, I believe with your powers of persuasion they’ll be as harmless as puppy dogs.”

**Cruella** **:** _(Steps forward, confidently picking up one of the scarabs:)_ “I’ve got a little job for you, darling. _(Uses her powers on the creature:)_ Now run along and tell the others. _(The bug scurries away and once it reaches the others, the blood scarabs scatter, clearing the doorway. As the door is opens:)_ That’s how it’s done, darling.”  
_(They move on, entering a room where the Dark Curse is kept. Surrounded by fire, the curse sits on a stone plinth several feet away.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The Dark Curse. Fire. Forged from the breath of dragons. Maleficent, I believe this is your area of expertise.”   
_(Maleficent steps forward, raising her arms as the fire encircles her. Using her considerable powers, Maleficent manages to draw the flames into her staff.)_  
**Maleficent:** _(Turning to face her companions:)_ “Next time, maybe something challenging.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And now… Ursula… If you don’t mind.”   
_(Ursula steps forward and, using her tentacles, grasps the curse, placing it in the Dark One’s hand.)_  
**Ursula:** “This what you’re looking for?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Indeed.”   
_(The mountain starts to shake and rumble.)_  
**Maleficent:** “What the hell?”   
**Cruella** **:** “What is going on?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m leaving with my prize. And you? Uh, you’re about to die. I forgot to mention there’s one more thing guarding the curse. The Chernabog… An ancient demon that feeds on evil. It seeks out the heart with the greatest potential for darkness and devours it. That’s why I really needed you three. Adieu.”   _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _leaves the room, the doors closing quickly behind him as the ladies turn to see the arrival of the_ _Chernabog_ _.)_

**Outside Of** **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(_ _Cruella_ _drives like a mad woman towards the town line. Spotting something, Mr. Gold’s eyes widen.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Stop the car.”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _slams on the breaks and they exit the car. Walking a short distance, Mr. Gold retrieves his tie from a tree.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “We’re here.”  
**Ursula:** “What the hell are you talking about? Where is this Storybrooke?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, I confess, things aren’t quite as I said.”   
**Cruella** **:** “For a man who’s preaching trust, you are getting off on the wrong foot.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But I-if I was completely untrustworthy, would I be telling you the truth now? The… the town line is, uh… 100 yards up that road. _(As the ladies start to move:)_ But… It’s cloaked by a protection spell. Makes it impossible to see or enter.”   
**Ursula:** “A town you can’t see or enter?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “But it’s the truth. The night I was banished, I-I attached this tie to that tree so I’d be able to find my way home.”   
**Ursula:** “Okay, let’s say you are telling the truth. How are we supposed to cross that line without any magic?”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Pulls her gun on him:)_ “No more encores, Rumple. We’re finished with your hazy instructions and your empty promises.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Please put the gun down. You’re overreact…”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _kicks Gold’s walking stick out from under him, sending him to his knees.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “No more tricks. If we’re about to walk into a trap, tell us now, darling, because out here, you’re nothing more than a cripple, a coward with a real world ability to die.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, yes. Y-y-you’re right. You’re right.”   
**Cruella** **:** “So you say you’re banished. Who banished you and why?”   
**Ursula:** “I bet it was his little maid. Is that why we’re here? Because of a girl?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m here for the same reason you are. My happy ending. And that is the truth. And what that is? Well… That’s my business, just like your reasons are yours. All that we seek is just beyond that line. So please, if you think you can find your way into this town, and… And face all that… That light magic without my help, then be my guest. But if you can just trust me… You won’t just get inside Storybrooke, you’ll be invited.”   
**Ursula:** “Uh huh. Like the people of Storybrooke are gonna invite us in with _you_ by our side.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Getting back to his feet:)_ “Yes, they will, dearie, because I won’t be on your side.”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Lowers the gun:)_ “All right. Start talking.”

**Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(The people of_ _Storybrooke_ _are celebrating the return of the fairies. Mother Superior sits at a booth sipping coffee as Regina stands watching her, the storybook in hand.)_  
**Henry:** _(Encouragingly:)_ “Go on, Mom. Ask.”   
**Regina:** _(Walking over to her:)_ “Excuse me. May I ask you something?”  
_(Emma overhears this and turns to watch.)_  
**Mother Superior:** “What can I do for you?”   
_(Henry takes a seat beside the Mother Superior as Regina places the blank storybook in front of her.)_  
**Regina:** “Do you know what this is?”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Turning the pages:)_ “Where did you get this?”   
**Emma:** _(Standing beside Regina:)_ “The Sorcerer’s mansion. Henry found dozens of these blank books there.”  
**Mother Superior:** “The Sorcerer is here?”   
**Henry:** “Well, his house is, but we haven’t found him yet.”  
**Mother Superior:** “You’re looking for him?”   
**Regina:** “Well, I was hoping he could… Write us a fresh start. That book seems to have great power.”  
**Mother Superior:** “Oh, it does.”   
**Regina:** “So I thought if he somehow started a new book… I know it sounds crazy.”   
**Mother Superior:** “It’s not crazy at all. But you’re looking for the wrong person. Although the Sorcerer is a very powerful wizard, you should be looking for the Author.”   
**Emma:** “Aren’t they the same person?”   
**Regina:** “Why would the Sorcerer have the Author’s books?”

**Mother Superior:** “That is a quite perplexing question. And I’m afraid I do not know. But I do know that they are two _very_ different people.”  
**Regina:** _(Sliding into the seat opposite:)_ “So… You know who the Author is?”  
**Mother Superior:** “No. But I do know he exists. I mean, if he is a ‘He.’ I’ve never actually seen him. In fact, no one has. Not for many years.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, looking to Emma:)_ “So this is where hope has gotten me?”  
**Emma:** “We’ll find him, Regina. It’s not like he just vanished. Blue, do you have any idea why he might’ve disappeared?”  
**Mother Superior:** “Sadly, no. But there are whispers that he left hidden clues in some of his works.”  
**Emma:** “You mean, works like Henry’s book? _(Suddenly, the monster screams, causing the diner to shake:)_ What the hell was that?”  
**Regina:** “I suppose we should go out and see what’s killing property values this time.”

 **Outside Granny’s Diner.  
** _(Everyone quickly exits the diner to see the monster perching on the clock tower.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Bald Mountain. Past.  
**_(Maleficent attacks the_ _Chernabog_ _, giving them enough time to take cover behind several large rocks. As the monster stalks its prey, Maleficent notices a light up ahead.)  
_**Maleficent:** “There’s a crack in the wall. We can escape through it.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Well, that’s easier said than done. It doesn’t seem to know which one of us to go after first.”  
**Maleficent:** “Doesn’t matter. Once it makes its choice, the other two can make their way to safety.”  
**Cruella** **:** “So what, we’re just playing a game of heart roulette?”  
**Maleficent:** _(Sighs:)_ “Once the other two are out of harm’s way, they can work together to save the one left behind. Must I figure out everything?”  
**Cruella** **:** “And we’re supposed to just… Trust you?”  
**Maleficent:** “First time for everything. _(_ _Cruella_ _, Ursula and Maleficent stand before the monster. After glaring at each of them in turn, it chooses Maleficent:)_ I knew it.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Everybody is running away from the_ _Chernabog_ _. It attacks Regina, Emma, Belle, Mary Margaret and Hook. Before it can swoop down on them again, the group take shelter in an alleyway.)  
_**Regina:** “Did that thing come out of the hat?! _(To Belle:)_ I thought the spell was only supposed to release the fairies.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, maybe it is some kind of fairy.”  
**Emma:** “Why don’t we just put it back in the hat and figure out the rest later?”  
**Belle:** “Because we can’t. Once something’s freed, it can never be recaptured.”  
**Emma:** “Great. So our best defense against magical beasts follows the same rules as chicken pox?”

**Hook:** “Surely the Savior and Evil Queen can defeat a simple hell beast.”  
**Emma:** _(Icily:)_ “Don’t call her that.”  
_(Regina nods to Emma and they leave the alley. Standing side by side in the street, they watch as the_ _Chernabog_ _swoops towards them. With a quick nod to each other, they use their combined magic against the winged creature. No match for their powers, the_ _Chernabog_ _retreats into the sky.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, that was easy.”   
**Regina:** “Don’t get excited. We only stunned it. And a blast like that should’ve destroyed it.”   
**Emma:** “I was just getting used to things being relaxing around here. _(Turns:)_ Belle…”  
**Belle:** “I’ll see if I can find anything about this thing in the library.”   
**Emma:** “Thanks. And, Mary Margaret-”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’ll get everyone to safety. I’m on that.”   
**Emma:** “Wow. You guys really have this down.”   
**Hook:** “Well, this isn’t our first monster bash.”   
_(Belle, Mary Margaret and Hook leave.)_  
**Regina:** “Well, now that that’s settled, what say you and I figure out a way to clip this bat’s wings before it comes back?”

**Outside Of** **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Mr. Gold holds out his phone to Ursula.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “The number’s all cued up. All you have to do is press the ‘Call’ button.”   
**Ursula:** _(Snatches the phone, indignant:)_ “I know how a phone works. I just don’t know if I can trust the man whose phone it is.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And why is that? I mean, you have my phone, my entire plan. And tonight, if you decide not to come back for me and stay in Storybrooke and abandon me, I couldn’t blame you. That’s why this time is different, because this time, my entire salvation depends not on you trusting me, but on me trusting you. Now… Are we in this together?”   
**Ursula:** _(Glances at_ _Cruella_ _, to Gold:)_ “I guess you’ll find out tonight, won’t you?”  
_(Ursula calls Regina.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Regina answers the phone.)  
_**Emma:** “Regina, who is it?”  
**Regina:** “The sea bitch.”  
**Ursula:** _(Via phone:)_ “I’ve missed you, too. How are you?”  
**Regina:** “Mostly wondering how a plate of undercooked calamari ended up with the Dark One’s cell phone.”  
**Ursula:** “I stole it from him.”  
**Emma:** _(Wanting to hear what’s going on:)_ “Regina.”  
_(Regina puts the phone on speaker as they both take a seat.)  
_**Regina:** “And where is he now?”  
**Ursula:** “If we’re lucky, probably passed out at the dive bar where Cruella and I left him.”  
**Regina:** “Cruella?”

**Ursula:** “Yes, we’re back together. Rumple found us in New York, said he needed some old friends. Told us a tearful tale about how he was living in a quaint town until he ruined everything. But he said it was a special place where villains could find redemption. Regina, Rumplestiltskin told us how you’ve changed, and we’ve changed, too. _(Regina rolls her eyes at this, shaking her head:)_ We’ve learned our lessons, and we’d like a chance to prove it to you. Please. Let us in.”  
_(There is a long pause as Regina considers her answer.)  
_**Regina:** “Sorry, dears, but… We have enough problems without inviting two…”  
_(The_ _Chernabog_ _roars in the distance.)  
_**Ursula:** “Is one of those problems a hell-bat with beady eyes and devil horns?”  
**Regina:** “How did you know that?”  
**Ursula:** “Because that’s the exact same sound it made before it tried to kill me.”  
**Regina:** “So you’ve faced this creature before?”  
**Ursula:** “Yes, and I can tell you exactly what it wants.”  
**Regina:** _(Flatly:)_ “How convenient.”  
**Emma:** _(Whispers:)_ “They’ve been living in a land without magic. How could they do it? _(Realises:)_ It’s the hat.”  
**Regina:** _(Winces, frustrated:)_ “I know. _(To Ursula:)_ Fine. Tell us what it wants.”  
**Ursula:** “And then you’ll let us in?”  
**Regina:** “Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.”  
**Ursula:** “Well, then I guess you’re on your own.”  
**Emma:** _(Putting her hand over the phone again:)_ “Wait. The Snow Queen’s scroll let her into Storybrooke once. Maybe it’ll work for them.”  
**Regina:** _(Considers this:)_ “All right, Squid. If your information pans out, we’ll consider letting you in. Those are my terms.”  
_(There is another long pause.)  
_**Ursula:** “You’ve got a deal.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Bald Mountain. Past.  
**_(Maleficent stands before the_ _Chernabog_ _.)  
_**Maleficent:** “You want darkness? I’ll give you darkness. _(Maleficent attacks the_ _Chernabog_ _while Ursula and_ _Cruella_ _climb the cliff to safety:)_ We had a deal, witches! _(As the_ _Chernabog_ _approaches:)_ I hope you choke on my bones. _(At the last possible moment, Ursula rescues Maleficent with her tentacles:)_ Yeah, lovely. Now I’ll never get the smell of fish out of this dress.”  
**Ursula:** “You’re welcome.”  
_(They look down to see the_ _Chernabog_ _roaring at them, angered by their escape_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office. Present.**  
_(As the_ _Chernabog_ _flies outside, Regina frantically starts closing the curtains.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina, we’re not sure it’s after you.”   
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Of course it’s after me. Ursula said it devours the heart with the darkest potential. And now that Gold’s gone, well, who else could that be? I mean, is there a dwarf named evil-y? It’s me!”   
**Emma:** “Well we’re not gonna just sacrifice you.”   
**Regina:** “I’m not sure we have much of a choice.”   
**Emma:** “That thing’s magical, right?”  
**Regina:** “I would say ‘magical’ is a pretty good guess.”   
**Emma:** “So if it’s magic, what happens if it leaves town for a world with no magic?”   
**Regina:** “No magic, no beast.”   
**Emma:** “So all we have to do is lead it over the town line.”   
**Regina:** “The Chernabog withstood both of our powers combined. Even if I poof myself to the town line, the second I’m out in the open, it’ll crush me like a bug.”  
**Emma:** “Not if you’ve got some help. Trust me.” 

 **Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Emma has called her mother, filling her in on the latest developments.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What? Okay. Be careful. _(She hangs up. To David:)_ They found a way to stop the beast.”  
**David:** “Great. Why aren’t you smiling?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because Cruella and Ursula… Are here.”

 **Near The Town Line.  
**_(Emma and Regina are in the bug, racing towards the town line. The_ _Chernabog_ _follows them as Emma glances at it in her side mirror.)_  
**Regina:** “What made you choose yellow?”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “Your bug… Yellow? Bold choice.”  
**Emma:** “I like yellow. I stole it. Is this really the time to question my taste?”

**Regina:** “Sorry, I’m just trying not to think about being some demon’s lunch.”  
**Emma:** “You’re not going to be.”  
**Regina:** “I’m glad you’re confident. _(The_ _Chernabog_ _lands on the car:)_ What, is this thing made of tin?!”  
**Emma:** “Hang on, we’re almost there.”  
_(Emma speeds up and swerves, trying to dislodge the beast. In response, the_ _Chernabog_ _punches a hole through the windshield.)_  
**Regina:** “It’s too late. I’m not gonna let both of us die in this metal coffin on wheels. Thanks for trying, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “What?! _(Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke:)_ Regina!”  
_(The_ _Chernabog_ _stays on the car and attacks Emma. Emma approaches and sees Regina standing at the town line.)  
_**Regina:** _(Waving her arms to attract the beast’s attention, shouts:)_ “Hey!”  
_(The_ _Chernabog_ _looks up and roars. Emma speeds up the car and at the last moment hits the brakes. The car skids to a stop and Regina ducks as the beast sails over her head into the town line and out of existence. Emma exhales, relieved, and exits the car holding the Snow Queen’s scroll. Regina gives a reassuring smile when Emma joins her.)_

**Emma:** _(Slowly wrapping her arms around Regina, holding her close:)_ “Are you all right?”  
**Regina:** _(Exhales:)_ “I’m fine.”  
**Emma:** _(Releasing her:)_ “Don’t you ever do that again.”  
_(Regina rubs Emma’s arm as they turn to face the oblivious_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula. At that moment, David and Mary Margaret arrive in a squad car.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Running towards her daughter:)_ “Emma!”   
**David:** “Are you all right?”   
**Emma:** _(As Mary Margaret hugs her:)_ “Yes. _(Motioning to Regina, pointedly:)_ _We’re_ fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Ignores this, staring at the two women beyond the town line:)_ “So Cruella and Ursula were telling the truth.”   
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “It would appear so.”   
_(Emma is about to hand Regina the scroll.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, wait. Emma, I… I think this is a bad idea. Look, they may have told the truth this time. That doesn’t mean they can be trusted.”   
**Emma:** “Mom, this doesn’t sound like you. You always believe the best in everyone.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m also a realist.”   
**David:** “Emma, she’s right. Things were just starting to get back to normal in Storybrooke.”   
**Emma:** “You, too?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Look, we don’t know anything about these two. They could be looking for redemption, but they also could be as evil as Mr. Gold or Zelena or worse.”   
**Emma:** “That could be, but they just helped us, and we made a deal.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Doesn’t matter. It’s a bad idea. They’re villains.”   
**Regina:** “You’re right. They are. They’re horrible… But not as horrible as I once was. And if I deserve a second chance, so do they. How can I sit here, surrounded by my happiness, and deny two others a chance at theirs?”   
**Emma:** _(Smiles at Regina, to her parents:)_ “I’m with Regina. We let them in.” _(Emma hands Regina the scroll and the Mayor tosses it over the town line to_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula. Spotting the scroll,_ _Cruella_ _walks over and picks it up. Getting back in the car,_ _Cruella_ _unfurls the scroll. A moment later she lowers it and the_ _Charmings_ _, Emma and Regina are revealed to them.)_  
**Regina:** _(As they drive up beside them:)_ “Welcome to Storybrooke.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Thank you, Regina. You won’t regret it.”   
**Regina:** “I better not.”    
_(_ _Cruella_ _drives past them, waving as she goes_ _.)_

**The Town Line. Nightfall.  
**_(Mr. Gold waits for_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula. Apparently having given up hope, he begins limping away when he hears the scroll clatter to the floor behind him. Turning, he picks up the scroll and unfurls it. In the next moment,_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula are revealed to him.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “We’re back, darling.”  
**Ursula:** “You didn’t think we abandoned you, did you, Dark One?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course not. We’re a team.”  
_(He limps toward them, leaning on his cane. Once he crosses the border, he lifts the cane, striding without assistance.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Nice duds. Now what do we do?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Tossing the cane away:)_ “Now we begin our task.”

 **Main Street.**  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s simple, really. Continue to repent your wicked ways. Make friends. Build relationships.”   
**Cruella** **:** “And just what will you be doing?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ll continue my work behind the scenes, of course.”  
**Ursula:** “Sounds like we’re doing everything, again.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Stops walking:)_ “How do you think we got in here? And how do you think that Chernabog was released? It was me. I’m the Oxford professor who translated the spell for Belle, the spell that released the fairies and also happened to unleash that monstrosity. So I ask you, consider what I was able to do on the outside, at my lowest point, without magic. And then consider what I’m able to do in here. So maybe we should stop bickering and get on with it. See, our team is one member short. It’s time to reunite the band.”   
_(He starts walking again.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Y-you don’t mean…”   
**Ursula:** “Maleficent.”   
**Cruella** **:** “But she’s dead.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Not entirely.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Well, just what does that mean?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It means we have our work cut out, much to prepare.”   
**Ursula:** “I don’t like it. Dead or alive, we got a bigger problem… Regina.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And what makes you say that?”   
**Ursula:** “That beast was unable to defeat her. As bad as Maleficent is, Regina’s dark heart is far worse.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Stops once more:)_ “You are so filled with assumptions. Regina is not the one we have to worry about.”   
**Ursula:** “What?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That beast did seek out the heart with the greatest potential for darkness, yes, but it was wasn’t going after Regina. It was after Emma Swan.” 

 **Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Mary Margaret is sleeping. As she reaches for David she finds herself alone.)_ _  
_**Mary** **Margaret:** “David? David? _(She hears Neal crying:)_ Neal? Hey. Ohh. Hi, buddy. I gotcha. Hey.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Appearing beside her:)_ “What a lovely child.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shocked, rallies:)_ “Stay the hell away from my son.”  
**Cruella** **:** “We’re not the ones he should fear.”  
**Ursula:** “Something far worse than us looms over his head.”  
**Maleficent:** “The truth of what you did to me.”  
_(Suddenly, Maleficent holds Neal in her arms.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Please don’t hurt my family.”  
**Maleficent:** “When I’m finished, you won’t have a family left to hurt.”  
_(Mary Margaret wakes up.)_

**Mary Margaret:** “David? _(Checks on the baby:)_ Oh. David?”  
**David:** _(Sitting on the stairs:)_ “Hey. I’m right here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Notices the glass in his hand:)_ “Well, you haven’t slept a wink, have you?”  
**David:** “No, it’s hard with Ursula and Cruella just down the street.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Tell me about it. I just had the worst nightmare. You were gone. I went to check on Neal and those two surrounding him… Only… Maleficent was there, too.”  
**David:** _(Pours himself another drink:)_ “Of course she was.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, she said she would make us pay for what we did.”  
**David:** “Well, it’s a good thing she’s no longer around.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The other two are. This can’t be a coincidence.”  
**David:** “It doesn’t matter. None of that matters. All that does is that we kick them the hell out of this town before anyone else learns what we did.”

 **On The Road. Near The Woods.**  
_(Mary Margaret and David go to meet_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Well, well, well. Look who’s here. It’s been a long time.”   
**David:** “We gotta talk.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, so the prince wants a chat? Okay, handsome. Talk.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “This is our town. If you’ve really turned over a new leaf, you’re welcome to stay.”   
**Ursula:** “My, aren’t we generous?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “On one condition. _(To_ _Cruella_ _:)_ I assume you told her? _(_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula glance at each other, then_ _Cruella_ _nods:)_ Then she’s the last person you tell. No one must ever know what happened between us in the Enchanted Forest. And if either of you say one single word to anyone, especially Emma, well, you won’t have to worry about the Evil Queen. I’ll rip out your hearts myself.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White and Prince Charming are riding towards their castle.)_  
**Charming:** “Should I be worried you’re this excited for our honeymoon to be over?”   
**Snow White:** “Look, the summer palace was wonderful, but it’s time to face reality. The Queen is still out there. We have to figure out a way to deal with it.”  
**Charming:** “And we will. Whatever she throws at us, we’ll find a way to overcome it.”   
_(They dismount their horses and approach on foot.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Notices the sleeping guard:)_ “I thought I told the dwarves not to put Sleepy on guard duty.”   
**Charming:** “Snow, it’s not just Sleepy.”   
**Snow White:** “A sleeping curse.”  
**Charming:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “Regina.”   
_(They enter in the castle to find everyone asleep.)_  
**Snow White:** “Regina!”   
**Charming:** “Show yourself!”   
**Maleficent:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “No one’s hiding.”   
**Charming:** “Maleficent.”   
**Maleficent:** “I was afraid you wouldn’t recognize me. Have you met my associates, Cruella and Ursula?”   
**Charming:** “What do you want with us?”   
**Maleficent:** “Relax, dear prince. We’re not here to fight. We’re here to make a deal.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret sit at a booth keeping a close eye on_ _Storybrooke’s_ _newest residents.)_  
**Cruella** **:** _(To Granny, who is rudely ignoring them:)_ “Uh, darling, how much longer for those drinks?”   
_(Will enters.)_  
**Will:** “Hello, Mum. Usual, please.”   
**Granny:** “Ah. You betcha.”   
_(Quickly hands Will his order.)_  
**Will:** “Cheers.”   
**Cruella** **:** _(To Ursula:)_ “You know, if that old bag still wolfed out, I’d turn her into a coat for my collection.”  
_(Regina and Henry enter the diner.)_    
**Ursula:** “Regina! We could use a heart rip over here. Granny needs a little encouragement in taking our order.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Yes, a very effective tactic. _(Regina reaches for Henry’s hand and holds it:)_ Didn’t you once rip out the heart of every villager in the north woods?”  
**Ursula:** “Or was it the south?”   
**Regina:** _(Turns to her son:)_ “Uh, why don’t you head to my office, get started on the book?”   
**Henry:** “Sure. Make sure to get chocolate frosted doughnuts, not chocolate doughnuts, okay?”   
**Regina:** “Mm-hmm. _(Henry leaves:)_ Let me be clear, ladies. If you bring up my former sins around my son again, you’ll find yourselves across that town line faster than you can say ‘costume jewellery.’”   
**Cruella** **:** “These are blood diamonds, I’ll have you know.”   
**Ursula:** “Come on, let’s take our business elsewhere.”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula leave the restaurant.)_

_(The_ _Charmings_ _walk over to talk with Regina.)  
_**David:** “So what’s the plan here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “To deal with our… Latest crisis.”  
**Regina:** “Those two might be tactless morons, but… They couldn’t magic their way out of a paper bag. I wouldn’t worry. And they’re here to seek redemption.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You don’t actually believe that?”  
**Regina:** “If I didn’t think it was a distinct possibility, I wouldn’t have let them in town in the first place.”  
**David:** “Now that they’re here, we have to be certain, which means keeping eyes on them 24/7.”  
**Regina:** “Which sounds like a job for the sheriff’s department. I have bigger things to worry about.”

 **Outside Granny’s.  
**_(Emma is about to enter the diner when David exits.)  
_**David:** “Emma. I’m glad you’re here. We have to go.”  
**Emma:** “What? Now? I’ve been dying for a grilled cheese all day.”  
**David:** “It’ll have to wait. You’re aware we have two new friends in town. They’re up to something. If we hurry, we can pick up the trail.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula enter the shop and Belle is not pleased to see them.)_  
**Belle:** “Try anything, _(Holds up a potion bottle:)_ and both of you will hop out of here as toads.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Well, hello to you, too, darling.”  
**Ursula:** “Nice place you got here. Sure beats sweeping the castle.”  
**Belle:** “Why are you here? Have you come to kidnap me again?”  
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, did we do that? Oh, they all blur together. No, we’ve come to offer you our congratulations in defeating the Dark One. _(As_ _Cruella_ _talks, Ursula uses one of her tentacles to covertly reach into the back room:)_ I mean, who would’ve thought it? A simple chambermaid takes down the most powerful sorcerer in the land. You did… Quite a number on him, darling.”  
**Belle:** “So you’ve… Seen him?”  
**Cruella** **:** “Yes, he’s a mess, darling. A bum. Reduced to his old cowardly self.”  
**Ursula:** _(As she retrieves a box from the back room:)_ “It makes sense, really, why he was so terrified of losing his magic.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Tell me, is there not a part of you revelling in all of this?”  
**Belle:** “No! I would never take comfort in his suffering. _(Ursula retracts her tentacle without Belle noticing a thing:)_ Now do you intend to buy something? Or did you just come here to be cruel?”  
**Cruella** **:** _(At Ursula’s nod, she turns and texts Mr. Gold:)_ “Well, as a matter of fact, I was hoping you’d have a… Hood ornament for my vehicle. Something with a little glitz.”  
**Belle:** “I’ll check the inventory.” 

**Beneath The Library.  
**_(In the cave under the library, Mr. Gold receives_ _Cruella’s_ _message.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Won’t be long now, Maleficent, my dear. _(Using his powers, he draws_ _Maleficent’s_ _ashes into a pile. Running his fingers through them:)_ Your slumber is nearly over.”

 **The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Henry reads through the storybook as Regina places a box of doughnuts on the desk.)_  
**Regina:** “Chocolate _frosted_ doughnuts. How are we doing? You find anything?”  
**Henry:** “Not yet. But if the Author left clues in the book like Mother Superior said, we’ll find them. How about you, Mom? How are you doing?”   
**Regina:** “I’m fine, Henry.”   
**Henry:** “You didn’t seem fine when we ran into Ursula and Cruella.”   
**Regina:** “Well… I suppose that’s because they remind me of a time in my life I’d rather forget. A time when I was a true villain. It makes me doubt if I’m worthy even to have my happy ending.”   
**Henry:** “You can’t think like that.”   
**Regina:** “I know, but sometimes I wonder.”  
**Henry:** “Emma loves you and I love you. And I’m pretty sure we’re not under any kind of spell. Or are we?”  
**Regina:** _(Mock scowls at him:)_ “Very funny.”  
**Henry:** “You’ve earned this, Mom. We’re gonna find the Author, and when he begins a new book, everything will be the way you want it to be.”   
_(Henry takes a big bite of a doughnut as Regina smiles at him.)_  
**Regina:** _(Grabbing some napkins and moving to stand beside him:)_ “Careful, Henry. You’re getting crumbs all over the book.”   
**Henry:** “Mm. Right.” _(Brushes the crumbs off.)_  
**Regina:** _(Notices something:)_ “That’s strange. This paper, it’s… It’s different than the rest.”   
**Henry:** “That’s because it’s Pinocchio’s story.”   
**Regina:** “Why would that story be any different from the others?”   
**Henry:** “Because August added it to the book. He wanted Emma to know he was Pinocchio as a boy. He wanted her to believe.”   
**Regina:** “If August took the book apart, he might know something about it that we don’t.”   
**Henry:** “Too bad he isn’t around to ask.”   
**Regina:** _(Thinks:)_ “August might not be, but Pinocchio is.”   
_(They share a hopeful smile.)_

 **Outside. Stakeout.  
**_(David and Emma are waiting for_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula in their car.)  
_**Emma:** “I get that you’re not a fan of Ursula and Cruella, but am I missing something? Did you know them back in the Enchanted Forest?”  
**David:** “Your mother and I had some run-ins with them. They weren’t pretty.”  
**Emma:** “And?”  
**David:** “And what?”  
**Emma:** “I just feel like you’re leaving stuff out. Are you?”  
_(Luckily for David,_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula exit Gold’s shop.)  
_**David:** “Wait. Here they come. _(_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula get in_ _Cruella’s_ _car and drive away. David and Emma follow them:)_ Call Belle. I wanna know exactly what happened in that shop.” 

**Enchanted Forest. Snow & Charming’s Castle. Past.**  
_(Snow and Charming stand at the round table while the Queens of Darkness stand opposite.)_  
**Snow White:** “I don’t understand. Why did you come to us?”   
**Maleficent:** “That threat Regina made at your wedding, about ruining your happiness? It wasn’t all bluster. She has a way to make it happen.”   
**Charming:** “How do you know?”   
**Maleficent:** “Because Regina just stole the darkest of curses from me.”   
**Cruella** **:** “It’s _the_ dark curse, and it makes that poison apple thing she did to you look like child’s play.”   
**Ursula:** “It will punish _all_ of the Enchanted Forest, including us.”  
**Charming:** “So what are you suggesting, that we storm the Evil Queen’s castle together?”   
**Cruella** **:** “Ohh. If only your wits matched your looks.”   
**Maleficent:** “There is a magical tree deep within the forest. The fairies call it the tree of wisdom. It will answer any question asked of it.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Including a query about how to defeat the Queen and her curse.”  
**Snow White:** “So why don’t you ask it yourselves?”   
**Maleficent:** “The tree’s knowledge is protected. Its wisdom can only be unlocked by two of the most valiant heroes.”   
**Charming:** “Which is why you need us.”  
_(Maleficent produces a map from thin air.)_  
**Maleficent:** “The map to its location. We will escort you there, for all of our safety.”   
_(Snow and Charming talk amongst themselves.)_  
**Snow White:** “This tree… If what they say is true…”   
**Charming:** “We’ll be able to defeat the Evil Queen once and for all.”   
**Snow White:** “But can we trust them? They’re almost as bad as Regina.”  
**Charming:** “If she really has a curse as dark as they say, the entire kingdom is in danger. What choice do we have?” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(David and Emma follow Ursula and_ _Cruella_ _.)_  
**Emma:** “Belle said she checked the back. She’s pretty sure there’s a wooden box missing.”  
**David:** “What was inside it?”   
**Emma:** “She doesn’t know.”   
**David:** “Well, let’s find out.”  
_(David turns on the siren and pulls_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula over.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Is there a problem, Sheriff chiselled chin?”   
**David:** “Step out of the vehicle, please.”   
_(David searches the car for the box as Emma stands with the diabolical duo. Finding the box in a secret compartment, David opens it and stares at its contents.)_  
**Emma:** “Anything?”   
**David:** _(Standing up:)_ “Car’s clean.”   
_(Ursula and_ _Cruella_ _exchange knowing looks.)_  
**Emma:** “Weird. You think Belle just misplaced that box?”   
**David:** “Who knows? But we can’t arrest them for speculation.”   
**Emma:** _(Turns back:)_ “Looks like you guys are off the hook. _(Realising what she said:)_ Sorry.”  
**Ursula:** _(Walking back to the car:)_ “It would be nice if at least one of the Charmings lived up to their family name.”   
_(They drive away.)_  
**Emma:** “Maybe we should go back to the sheriff’s station, check out any security footage of Gold’s, make sure they didn’t take anything.”   
**David:** “Why don’t you go ahead? I wanna check on your mother. Mind dropping me at the loft on the way back?”   
**Emma:** “Dad… Are you sure everything’s okay?”   
**David:** “Emma, of course. _(Forces a smile:)_ Let’s go.”  
_(As Emma heads to the squad car, David looks down at the item from the box and pockets it discreetly.)_

**Blanchard Loft.**  
_(David holds up the item from the box.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You found that in Cruella’s car? David, that belonged to Maleficent, you know how much that meant to her.”   
**David:** “I do. And I can only think of one reason why those two witches would wanna steal a totem of hers… A spell. A spell to resurrect her.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Is that even possible?”   
**David:** “You know, it doesn’t matter what their dark magic can or can’t do. Now that we have this, it’s not even an option.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “But what if they discover it’s missing? Won’t they just find something else?”   
**David:** “Then we take the one thing that Cruella and Ursula can’t do without… Maleficent’s remains.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Under the library.”   
**David:** “That’s right. We find them, we dump them in the harbour, then she’s gone forever. And once Ursula and Cruella realize that, maybe they’ll leave town, too.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “And hopefully they’ll take our secret with them.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Charming speaks with some guards on a bridge as the others wait.)  
_**Maleficent:** _(When he returns:)_ “Well, are they going to let us cross or not?”  
**Charming:** “Unfortunately not.”  
**Cruella** **:** “You’d think travelling with Snow White and Prince Charming would open some doors. Do they know who you are?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes, and they also know who you are, so now we’re just going to have to find another route to the tree of wisdom.”  
**Charming:** “If we walk south, we can circumvent the ravine.”  
**Ursula:** “That will set us back two days.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Perhaps you should show those guards just how skilled you are with your blade.”  
**Snow White:** “Now those men are just trying to do their duty. And frankly, I would do exactly the same. Where’s Maleficent?”  
_(A dragon flies in.)  
_**Charming:** “No!”  
_(The dragon swoops in and burns the soldiers alive.)  
_**Snow White:** “No!”  
**Maleficent:** _(Returning to her human form:)_ “I don’t believe that detour will be necessary.”  
**Charming:** “You should’ve given us another chance to talk to them.”  
**Maleficent:** “Talk, talk, talk. You weren’t willing to do what was needed. I was.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, well done, darling.”  
**Maleficent:** “I’m sorry. Is there a problem? _(Snow and Charming remain silent:)_ I didn’t think so.” 

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station. Present.**  
_(Emma sits at her desk waiting for the surveillance footage to download, when Hook arrives.)_  
**Hook:** “I hear Storybrooke has two new residents.”  
**Emma:** “You hear right. I’m just waiting for A.T.M. Security footage to download. We’re trying to figure out if Ursula and Cruella stole something from Gold’s shop.”   
**Hook:** “Hmm.”   
**Emma:** “Did you know them, back in the Enchanted Forest?”  
**Hook:** “Cruella? Can’t say I had the pleasure.”  
**Emma:** “Ursula then?”  
**Hook:** “There can’t be a pirate alive who hasn’t heard of the Sea Goddess.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, but did you know her personally?”  
**Hook:** _(Unconvincingly:)_ “She’s… just one of the many sea monsters who crossed my path in my pirating days.”   
**Emma:** “What exactly does that mean?”   
**Hook:** “Honestly, I don’t recall.”   
**Emma:** _(Folds her arms and leans back in her chair:)_ “Uh-huh. Why the interest anyway?”  
**Hook:** “Swan, we just managed to rid ourselves of the Dark One and now two more nefarious creatures arrive in town. As a resident of Storybrooke, I feel I have the right to know what’s going on.”  
**Emma:** “So that’s it huh. You’re just a concerned citizen? You’re holding something back.”   
**Hook:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I don’t know what else to say.”   
**Emma:** _(Deciding to let it drop, for now:)_ “Well, I should get back to it.”   
**Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “Enjoy your witch hunt.” _(He leaves.)_

 **Main Street.**  
_(Mary Margaret brings a flashlight as David loads up his truck.)_  
**David:** “Good. That’ll do. We can get to the cavern through the mines.”   
**Emma:** _(Approaching:)_ “Hey! Where you guys headed?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma.”   
**David:** “What are you doing here?”   
**Emma:** “I found something on those women. Look. _(Holds out her phone and plays the footage:)_ Looks like Belle was right. I think that’s the box that’s missing. It’s enough to drag them into the station, at least.”   
**David:** “Well, let’s not jump the gun. We don’t even know what that is.”   
**Emma:** “Wait. What? Two hours ago, you guys were so amped up about these divas, you didn’t even let me eat lunch, and now you’re g…”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Going for a hike. We got Ashley to babysit Neal.”   
**Emma:** “So… Now the crisis doesn’t matter. What the hell is going on today?”  
**David:** “Emma, your mother and I realized that we needed to take a step back from our crusade. The truth is, we’ve been going about this all wrong.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “When we knew those women back in the Enchanted Forest, they were villains. And ever since they set foot in this town, that is exactly how we’ve treated them.”   
**David:** “Yeah, we chose to see the worst in them. But, Emma, if they’re gonna have a shot at redeeming themselves, we have to choose to see the best.”  
**Emma:** “You guys are seriously going for a hike?”   
**David:** “I know it might be hard to believe that we’ve backed off Ursula and Cruella, but your mother and I think it’s the right thing to do.”   
**Emma:** “Well… If you need me, I will… be at the Mayor’s office.”  
_(Emma walks on and they watch her go.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, is this really the right thing to do?”   
**David:** “It’s the only way to make sure Emma doesn’t find out the truth.”

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Pinocchio stands looking at the storybook.)_  
**Regina:** “Is _anything_ coming back to you, Pinocchio? _(The boy shakes his head:)_ Maybe if you look at the pages again. _(Emma enters, much to Regina’s relief:)_ Where have you been?”   
**Emma:** “On witch watch. I was on the way here when I had a weird conversation with my parents.”  
**Regina:** “Since when is a conversation with those two not weird.”  
**Emma:** _(Letting this go:)_ “How’s it going here?”   
**Regina:** “It’s not. He can’t remember anything. But since you and August spent so much time together, I thought seeing you would… Jog his memory.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. I guess I could give it a shot. _(She walks over to the boy:)_ Hey. Come here. _(They move to sit on the couch:)_ You remember me, right?”  
**Pinocchio:** “You’re Emma, the sheriff.”  
**Emma:** “But you know that back when you were… O-older… We were friends. You were a really smart grown-up. So smart you knew how to take _(Points to the book:)_ that entire thing apart and add a story to it. And then you put it all back together. Do you remember doing that? Or anything else about the book?”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Looks to Regina and Marco:)_ “I know everybody wants me to remember, but… I just don’t.”   
**Regina:** _(Barely controlling her temper:)_ “You went to Phuket. You rode a motorcycle. _(Now shouting:)_ You wore leather and didn’t shave!”   
**Emma:** “Regina.”   
**Regina:** “No, he’s not trying hard enough. All you need to do is concentrate and think! Or is that head of yours still made out of wood?”   
**Marco:** “Whoa, stop!”   
**Henry:** “Mom.”   
**Marco:** “I won’t have you speak that way to my boy.”   
**Regina:** “Maybe what your boy needs is some motivation.”   
**Emma:** “Okay, Regina, that’s enough. _(Gets up and leads the boy away:)_ Let’s go down to the vending machine and get a snack. Henry, come on.”   
_(They leave.)_  
**Marco:** “Has it ever occurred to you that maybe this, uh, quest of yours is ill-fated? After ruining everyone else’s happy ending, what makes you think you deserve one of your own?”   
**Regina:** “Oh, I can ask you the same question, toy maker, considering you lied about the wardrobe so you could send Pinocchio to this world.”   
**Marco:** “I wouldn’t have needed to if it wasn’t for your curse! I had to save him! You stay away from my boy.”  
_(He walks away, leaving Regina to think about his words.)_

**The Mines.  
**_(David and Mary Margaret walk through the mines.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Should we really do this?” **  
David:** “Yeah, stealing the remnants of a dead sorceress wasn’t exactly high on my bucket list either.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, the lying part. Ursula and Cruella haven’t been in town for two days, and we’ve already lied to Emma more times than I can even count. When does it stop?”  
**David:** “It stops when we get rid of Maleficent’s ashes and those witches are gone.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Having camped overnight, the Queens of Darkness are ready to keep moving.)_  
**Maleficent:** “Snow, Charming, beauty sleep’s over.”  
_(Maleficent checks their tent to see that the Royal couple have left without them. Meanwhile, Snow White and Charming are running towards the tree.)_  
**Charming:** “There it is.”   
_(They arrive at the tree.)_  
**Snow White:** “The tree of wisdom. What now?”   
**Charming:** “I’m guessing this is how we get the answers we need.”  
**Snow White:** “Ready? _(They place their hands upon the tree:)_ How can we stop the Evil Queen’s curse? _(The tree glows momentarily before sending out a pulse which knocks the_ _Charmings_ _to the ground:)_ Why didn’t it answer our question?”  
**Charming:** “Those witches must have lied.”   
**Snow White:** “Do you think it’s a trap?”  
_(The Queens of Darkness appear from the other side of the tree.)_  
**Maleficent:** “It’s not a trap, my dear, and we didn’t lie about anything. _(The_ _Charmings_ _draw their swords:)_ Perhaps you two aren’t as valiant as we thought.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. The Caves Beneath The Library.  
**_(The_ _Charmings_ _arrive and find what they’re looking for.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “David. There it is.”  
**David:** “Maleficent’s ashes.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We did it. We stopped them.”  
**Ursula:** “Not exactly.”  
_(They turn to see Ursula and_ _Cruella_ _standing behind them. Before the_ _Charmings_ _can react, Ursula uses one of her tentacles to knock them down and out.)_ **  
**

**Marco’s Home.**  
_(Marco is sanding down an old chair when Regina approaches.)_  
**Marco:** “Oh, I thought I made it clear. I don’t want you near my boy.”   
**Regina:** “I didn’t come here to talk to Pinocchio. I…I came to speak to you.”  
**Marco:** “If you want information about the book, August never told me nothing.”  
**Regina:** “Will you shut up and just let me finish? I’m trying to apologize.”   
**Marco:** “Well, go on. You’re off to an interesting start.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Look, if someone talked to Henry the way I spoke to your boy… I would’ve done a lot worse than yell at them. I know I was out of line. It’s just, what you said to me earlier… I had just voiced those same thoughts to my son this morning. Henry believes I deserve what I have right now but I find it hard to believe myself. Being with Emma and Henry, under the same roof… is the happiest I have ever been. _(Tears forming in her eyes:)_ I am so afraid that my past will somehow come back to haunt me and I will lose everything that I love. That’s why I’m so desperate to find the Author and to have him begin a new book, so that I can finally leave my past and the Evil Queen behind. Every time I seem to make progress, I hit another dead end. But I know I’ll _never_ find it if I revert to my old ways. So… I’m sorry.”  
_(She turns to leave.)_  
**Marco:** “Wait. _(Regina stops and turns back. Removing his hat:)_ After the Blue Fairy turned August back into a boy, _(Lifts up a cloth, revealing August’s bike:)_ I kept everything he brought to town, just in case he remembered the man he used to be. _(Picks up the saddlebag:)_ Perhaps, uh, something in here will help you find what you are looking for. _(Regina takes the bag:)_ If my boy can’t help you with this, perhaps yours can. _(Placing his hand on the bag, Sincerely:)_ Good luck.” _(Regina takes Marco’s hand and holds it, smiling gratefully.)_

 **Beneath The Library.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands over the unconscious couple, flanked by Ursula and_ _Cruella_ _.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I trust they don’t suspect my hand in all this.”  
**Ursula:** “They had no reason to.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And Belle? Did she have any suspicions while you were in my shop?”  
**Ursula:** “You mean, did she ask about you?”   
**Cruella** **:** “She didn’t even mention your name, darling. I’d say she’s moved on.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Pulls a knife from his pocket and hands it to_ _Cruella_ _:)_ “You know what you must do.” _(Mr. Gold walks away_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Tree Of Wisdom.**  
**Snow White:** “We were fools to think we could work together.”   
**Charming:** “Step aside and let us pass.”   
**Maleficent:** _(She disarms the_ _Charmings_ _:)_ “No one’s leaving until we figure out why the tree didn’t answer your question.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Perhaps we got the rules wrong, darling.”   
**Maleficent:** “No. The plan should’ve worked. Unless there was some interference, unless the tree sensed… _(Maleficent is suddenly standing inches away from Snow:)_ How did I not see it sooner? The sparkle in your eyes, the glow of your Snow White skin… You’re positively radiant, my dear. _(At the_ _Charmings_ _confused expressions:)_ You don’t know? You’re carrying a child.”  
**Snow White:** “What?”   
**Charming:** “We are?”   
**Maleficent:** “That’s why the tree of wisdom knocked you back.”   
**Snow White:** “We’re going to be parents.”   
**Charming:** “What does all this have to do with the tree?”   
**Snow White:** “Why would our child prevent us from getting an answer?”  
**Maleficent:** “You may be heroes, but that doesn’t mean your child will be.”  
**Charming:** “Careful, witch.”   
**Maleficent:** “Your child is the product of true love, which means it could grow to be a powerful hero capable of great good. But with the potential for that good also comes something else.”   
**Snow White:** “What?”   
**Maleficent:** “The potential for great darkness. Your child might turn out to be just like us.”   
**Snow White:** “You mean a…”   
**Maleficent:** “A villain. Darker than any this realm has ever seen. Come, ladies. Seems we’ll have to find another way to evade Regina’s dark curse.”   
**Ursula:** “Can I choke them first? My tentacles are bored.”   
**Maleficent:** “I have a feeling they have plenty of suffering in their future. Let’s go.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Beneath The Library.**  
_(_ _Cruella_ _cuts Mary Margaret’s hand then David’s.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ah!”   
**David:** “Ah!”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _pours a drop of blood onto_ _Maleficent’s_ _ashes.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What the hell did you do?”   
**Cruella** **:** “The dark magic we’re using to raise Maleficent doesn’t require some silly little trinket from Gold’s shop. No, that was just a ruse to get you down here. We need something with a little more kick.”   
**Ursula:** “The blood from the people who wronged her most.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re too late.”   
_(The ashes swirl and then surge into the sky. Transforming first into the mummified creature that Hook encountered, then into the fierce dragon that was trapped beneath the library for 28 years. Before finally reforming into the shapely body of Maleficent.)_  
**Maleficent:** _(Gasps and breathes deeply:)_ “It’s good to be back.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Walks forward, hands up:)_ “Whatever it is you think we did, you don’t know the whole story.”  
**Maleficent:** “I know enough.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Patience, Mal. We have a plan.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You wanna hurt someone? Well, hurt me. Leave David alone.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Circling them:)_ “Hurt you? No. That would be far too easy.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re going to tell everyone what we did first.”   
**Maleficent:** “I don’t care about your secret. You can keep it as long as you like. I only care about one thing… Your pain, and that it be as long and terrible and unyielding as my own. The pain you caused.”   
**Ursula:** _(To_ _Cruella_ _:)_ “I forgot how much I missed her.”   
**Cruella** **:** “It’s going to be entertaining.”   
**Maleficent:** “I’m gonna revel in every torturous moment. And you? You’re gonna watch your world crumble. See you soon, dears.”   
_(The Queens leave the ‘heroes’ to their thoughts.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “This is all our fault. If we hadn’t been so determined to keep our secret… If we’d just asked for help…”   
**David:** “You’re right. We can’t keep lying. We have to tell Emma everything.” 

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma is reading through files as Hook arrives.)_  
**Hook:** “Well, Swan, why did you summon me?”   
**Emma:** “Because I know there’s something about your past with Ursula you’re not telling me.”  
**Hook:** _(Sighs:)_ “Aye, love, you’re right. I haven’t been entirely forthright with you. Truth is, I remember my history with Ursula. It was ugly and has to do with my child.”   
**Emma:** _(Motions for Hook to take a seat:)_ “If it helps me understand what she’s doing here, I need to know everything.”  
**Hook:** _(Sighs, takes a seat:)_ “Very well. Back when I first met Maleficent we struck up a… mutually beneficial arrangement. Whenever the Jolly Roger made port close to the Forbidden Fortress, I would always pay her a visit.”   
**Emma:** “An enchanted forest booty-call, I get it.”  
**Hook:** _(Continues:)_ “Despite our encounters filling a need for both of us, it was never about love. I was still mourning Milah and Maleficent made it clear that there could be no sort of future between us, which was fine by me.”   
**Emma:** “What with you not being the world’s biggest fan of dark magic.”  
**Hook:** “Precisely. Well, time passed and as news of the Evil Queen’s curse spread throughout the land, Maleficent and I had differing opinions on the matter. I, as you know, was all for it. I knew that if I could just fight the Crocodile in a land without magic, I’d be able to finally kill him and have my revenge. Maleficent, for her part, was determined to stop the curse from happening but wouldn’t state her reasons. So, agreeing to disagree, we parted for what turned out to be the last time.”  
**Emma:** _(Realising:)_ “She was pregnant. That’s why she wanted to stop the curse.”  
**Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “ _That’s_ when I met Ursula. When I attempted to make port near the Forbidden Fortress again, Ursula rose out of the sea and told my crew and I that we were no longer welcome in those waters. When I asked for a reason, Ursula used her powers to create the mighty whirlpool Charybdis, through which we could not sail. Determined to know the reason for my exile I returned some time later, alone in a rowboat, to question Ursula. Without meaning to, she let slip that Maleficent was with child. Angered by her revelation, Ursula threatened to cast me into the whirlpool if I didn’t leave immediately.“  
**Emma:** "But I’m guessing you didn’t let a little thing like a whirlpool stop you?”  
**Hook:** “You know me, Swan, when I have my sights set on something, nothing can stop me. A child of my own? This was my chance to finally put revenge from my mind, to start my life anew. And, although I knew Ursula was only keeping me away at Maleficence’s request, I wasn’t about to let some sea-demon stop me.”  
**Emma:** “So, what did you do?”  
**Hook:** “Well, Ursula is the daughter of Poseidon, God of the seas. I sought an audience with him and…”  
**Emma:** “Hook, what did you do?”  
**Hook:** _(Sighs:)_ “I spun him a yarn, Swan. I played to his ego and convinced him that Ursula was attempting to usurp his authority over his domain. I told him that if he didn’t believe me he could visit Charybdis and witness her claim on his throne himself.”  
**Emma:** “Did that work?”  
**Hook:** “Oh, it worked. Enraged, Poseidon turned Charybdis against his daughter and used it to send her through a portal to a place Ursula would be powerless.”  
**Emma:** “The land without magic. You’re the reason Ursula’s in this world?”  
**Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “I turned a father against his child so that I would be able to see my own.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I can see why you didn’t want to tell me. But, you told me you’ve never seen your child. Didn’t you go see Maleficent once your path was cleared?”  
**Hook:** “It was the first place I went. But by then Maleficent was gone. Trust me, when you’re dealing with a reclusive sorceress who can also transform into a dragon and fly away, you’re not going to find her unless she wants you to.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Snow And Charming’s Castle.**  
_(Snow and Charming are asleep. Snow stirs and gasps as Maleficent stands at the foot of their bed.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Shaking him trying to wake him:)_ “Charming, wake up.”  
**Maleficent:** “He won’t, dear. At least, not until morning.”   
**Snow White:** “W-what are you doing? Why are you here? Where are your friends?”   
**Maleficent:** “They don’t know I’m paying you a visit. There’s a reason I came to you alone.”  
**Snow White:** “Why?”   
**Maleficent:** _(Moving closer:)_ “Because you and I have something in common, something those two would never understand. You and I are about to be mothers.”   
**Snow White:** “You’re pregnant?”   
**Maleficent:** “Now you get why we must stop this curse. For our children. If we work together, we will find a way to defeat Regina.”   
**Snow White:** “No.”   
**Maleficent:** “What?”  
**Snow White:** “Not with you.”   
**Maleficent:** “Why not?”   
**Snow White:** “Because of what you are. If we succumb to darkness just to defeat this curse, our child will be doomed to that darkness as well.”   
**Maleficent:** “You would risk the kingdom to ensure your child grows up a hero?”  
**Snow White:** “Charming and I will win, but we won’t compromise who we are to do it. I won’t become like you.”

 **Sheriff’s Station. Present. A Short While Later.**  
_(Emma is alone when Mary Margaret and David arrive.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey guys. Nice hike?”  
**David:** “I’m afraid we have some bad news. It turns out Cruella and Ursula were up to something.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “They resurrected Maleficent.”  
**Emma:** “They what? The dragon that I slayed under the clock tower? I thought she was some sort of undead mummy now?”   
**David:** “Well, whatever she was, she’s back to her old self now.”   
**Emma:** “I’ve got to tell Hook. If she’s back she’ll know what happened to their child.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, Emma wait. As long as she’s in town, no one is safe.”   
**Emma:** _(Considers:)_ “Hook did say she went to great lengths to keep him away. _(Sighs:)_ I don’t get it. Why are these witches waging war against us? Why now?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Deciding not to be truthful with her daughter:)_ “Because they’re villains, and we’re heroes.”

**Storybrooke Heritage** **Park. Night.**  
_(Regina and Mary Margaret have a secret meeting in the park.)_  
**Regina:** “What’s with all the cloak-and-dagger?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Maleficent’s back.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I should’ve known fish sticks and pound puppy were here for more than a second chance.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “They want to destroy our happy endings. All of them.”   
**Regina:** “How do they hope to do that?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s where you come in. We need to find out what they’re planning. We need to get someone close to them, someone they believe to be a villain. We want you to go undercover with them and help us stop their plans.”  
**Regina:** “And you think they’re just going to welcome me into their coven with open arms?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, you used to be one of them.”   
**Regina:** “They think I’m a hero now. They’ll never believe I want in.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “So find a way to make them believe.”   
**Regina:** _(Irked:)_ “You want to see a villain, keep using that tone with me. _(Takes a deep breath:)_ What makes you so sure they’re dead set on destroying us?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because of something David and I did a long time ago. Regina, you once asked me to… Regina, you once asked me to keep a secret. And I couldn’t. But I’m gonna ask you to keep one for me. One Emma can never learn.”   
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Now you want me to keep secrets from Emma? _(Annoyed but nonetheless intrigued:)_ What is it?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma was born with the potential for great darkness.”   
**Regina:** “She’s the Savior. A hero. Her magic’s as light as it gets.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Because David and I went to extraordinary lengths to make sure it was.”   
**Regina:** “If you ensured her goodness, why can’t you tell her?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The same reason you don’t want Henry to hear about all the terrible things you did in your past…

 **At The Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Henry tips out the contents of August’s bag onto the desk and finds a page from the book, depicting a door.)  
_**Mary Margaret: (V.O:)** You want to protect him… So he doesn’t lose faith in the person you’ve become… The person he always believed you could be. That’s why Emma can never find out what I’m about to tell you. She’s finally starting to open up her heart. And if she learns the truth, if we let her down, she’ll lose faith in us, and it could send her tumbling down a dark path…

 **Across The Street From Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold spies on Belle.)_  
**Mary Margaret: (V.O:)** Because when you betray the people you love… When you make them see the worst parts of you… What you’ve done changes everything… _(Mr. Gold sees Belle kissing Will Scarlett and he staggers backwards into the darkness:)_ There’s no going back. You’ve shattered the bonds you worked so hard to forge….

 **In The Woods.  
**_(Maleficent reunites the two parts of a rattle which was the item inside the stolen box.)  
_**Mary Margaret: (V.O:)** And the stronger those bonds once were… The more difficult they are to put back together… If they can be repaired at all.”

 **Finally, Back In The Park.  
Regina: ** “I don’t understand. What exactly did you do to Maleficent?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Because of David and I… Maleficent lost her child.”


	42. Best Laid Plans

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Striding confidently into the diner, Regina sees the Queens of Darkness sharing a booth. They are the only ones present.)_  
**Regina:** “So, the rumours are true. You are back from the ashes.”   
**Maleficent:** “What are you doing here, Regina?”   
**Regina:** “Making it easier for you. If you want to try to kill me, I’m right here.”  
_(Maleficent_ _magics_ _herself from the booth to stand directly in front of Regina.)_  
**Maleficent:** “So that’s why you think I’m back… To kill you.”   
**Regina:** “I trapped you underground for 30 years, and you’re not big on forgiveness.”   
**Maleficent:** “That’s true. But what you did is nothing in the grand scheme. There are far worse crimes that must be answered for.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Careful, darling. She’s thick as thieves with those heroes.”   
**Regina:** “Not by choice. You know how much I wanted my revenge. But in this town, I had to play nice to survive.”   
**Ursula:** “You can’t expect us to believe that.”   
**Maleficent:** “Of course she doesn’t. That’s why she’s here. She wants us to see she’s still one of us.”   
**Regina:** “I am.”  
**Maleficent:** “Then let’s find out. _(Hands Regina a shot glass:)_ Are you still a bad girl, Regina?”   
**Regina:** _(Takes the glass, downs the contents then crushes the glass in her hand:)_ “The worst.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White is riding in the fields as Regina angrily watches her from the stables.)_  
**Snow White:** “Hyah! Come on, Roman.”   
**Regina:** _(Slamming the stable door closed:)_ “Well, hurrah for Snow White.”  
_(Regina rips Snow White’s trophies from the walls as_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ooh! I love a touch of irony! The day you met Snow White, she nearly died on a horse. And yet today, she’s the best rider in all the land.”  
**Regina:** “It’s her precious horse that’s won those medals, not her.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Still, good fortune does tend to, uh, fall in her lap, does it not?”   
**Regina:** “And you promised to teach me magic so I can end her charmed life!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, I am teaching you, dearie. Though you sound a bit impatient. _(_ _Magics_ _the book Regina was attempting to hide behind her back into his hand:)_ Sneaking out here to read… What is it? Maleficent’s spell book?”  
**Regina:** “I found it in my mother’s things. She can turn into…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “A fire-breathing dragon. Yes, yes, yes. A bit showy if you ask me.”   
**Regina:** “I’m just tired of watching Snow grow up. I am tired of her getting everything, and I… I want to finally have my revenge.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You don’t even know what revenge looks like, dearie.”  
**Regina:** “You’re right. All I know is what your lessons look like, and they’re taking me nowhere.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Before you start throwing stones, you might want to look in the mirror. And I’m not speaking metaphorically.”   
_(Regina turns to face the mirror as a landscape appears inside it.)_  
**Regina:** “What is this place?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “A wasteland. But years ago, it was a lush forest till Maleficent burned it down. Her dragon flame burned so hot that there’s one tree still on fire half a lifetime later.”   
**Regina:** “Do you know how she did it?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “With a powerful magic that she cultivated with that most precious commodity… Time. If you ignore the gift of time and rush into things, you… Will never be ready.”  
**Regina:** “Or maybe this is all just excuses, and you’re just not a skilled enough teacher to show me.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You think she’s gonna help you?”   
**Regina:** “I think I’m tired of waiting.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And that is exactly your problem. Good luck with Maleficent.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _clicks his fingers and teleports Regina to the Forbidden Fortress. Regina turns to see the burning tree and the Fortress in the distance. Grasping_ _Maleficent’s_ _spell book, Regina smiles and heads towards it.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Loft.  
**_(David, Mary Margaret and Emma enter the apartment.)  
_**Emma:** “I’m sorry, Regina’s doing what?”  
**David:** “She’s going undercover.”  
**Emma:** “With someone who could turn into a dragon? Are you out of your minds? Why didn’t you call me?”  
**David:** “There wasn’t time. She told us the plan. That was it.”  
**Emma:** “You should’ve told me.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I assumed Regina did.”  
**Emma:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Well, she left a message saying she’d be late home but didn’t say why and now she’s not answering her phone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe she didn’t want you to worry?”  
**Emma:** “I could’ve helped. I was a bail-bonds person. Pretending to be someone else was part of my job.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know that, but I really think Regina can take care of herself.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah well I hope you’re right. When is she supposed to check in? _(The_ _Charmings_ _both look away, guiltily:)_ Mom? Dad? When is she supposed to check in?”  
**David:** “About an hour ago.”

 **Storybrooke** **Outskirts.  
**_(_ _Cruella_ _drives in the forest with her friends.)  
_**Regina:** “Now, will someone please tell me where the hell we’re going?”  
**Cruella** **:** “What, and spoil all the fun? You’ll find out soon enough.”  
**Regina:** “Fine. But out of… Professional curiosity, I have to know, just… How did you two resurrect her?”  
**Maleficent:** “First things first. You see, some of us don’t exactly trust you.” _(_ _Cruella_ _stops the car on railway tracks. A train is coming.)  
_**Regina:** “What are you doing?”  
**Cruella** **:** “Playing my favourite game. It’s called ‘don’t be a hero.’ First one that saves us, loses.”  
**Regina:** “You gotta be kidding me.”  
**Ursula:** “You don’t like it, then just poof us out of here.”  
_(As the train barrels towards them, Regina finally teleports the car out of danger.)  
_**Regina:** “Come on. Don’t look at me like that.”  
**Cruella** **:** “I told you she’d gone soft, Mal. Pay up.”  
**Maleficent:** “She’s just rusty. It doesn’t mean anything. What do you think? _(To Regina:)_ Are we playing too rough for you?”  
**Regina:** “I think we should get out of here… And go find some real trouble.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. The Next Morning.  
**_(Henry is looking for clues on the door page.)  
_**Belle:** _(Entering:)_ “Hey. So, um, is… Is that the page that August took out of the storybook? _(Henry nods:)_ Did you find anything?”  
**Henry:** “I think this door somehow has something to do with the Author. I just have to figure out where it is.”  
**Belle:** “You will. _(Offers Henry a doughnut:)_ Here.” _(Belle leaves.)  
_**Henry:** _(Staring at the page:)_ “Come on, August. What are you trying to tell me?”

 **Outside Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Emma drives to Granny’s Diner as Hook exits.)  
_**Emma:** _(Frantic:)_ “Find anything in there?”  
**Hook:** “Well, a burned table, broken bottles, _(Holds her back from going inside:)_ uh, and a very irate Granny. Apparently, Regina and the witches drank the place dry. I’d say she won them over.”  
**Emma:** “Unless that’s exactly what they wanted her to think.”  
**Hook:** “Look, I know you’re worried, but we don’t even know what happened yet.”  
**Emma:** “That’s what’s worrying me. She’s not at home. She’s not in her office. My parents are gonna check her vault, but…”  
**Hook:** “And you fear the worst.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t help but think, if the undercover thing worked, if she’s got the situation under control, then why the hell isn’t she back yet?”

 **Storybrooke** **Outskirts.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret are looking for Regina in the woods.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe this was a bad idea. If something happened to Regina…”   
**David:** “No, like you said, she’ll be fine. She can take care of herself.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Look!”   
_(David stops the car and they walk towards a burnt out Sheriff’s cruiser.)_  
**David:** “That’s one of my sheriff’s cars. What the hell happened?”  
**Regina:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Maleficent happened. And _that_ is her idea of a good time.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina… Are you okay? What happened last night?”   
**Regina:** “I had to prove myself. Which meant some drinking, some burning, and lots of destruction. _(To David:)_ Sorry about the car. And you really shouldn’t be here. Next time, we have to meet covertly.”   
**David:** “Next time? You didn’t find out what they’re planning?”   
**Regina:** “It was one night. But I did find out they’re hiding something, something incredibly powerful.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, what is it?”   
**Regina:** “I don’t know.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “So, the only thing you accomplished was property destruction?”   
**Regina:** “Need I remind you that this was your idea? Don’t worry, I accomplished trust. Last time, I had to come to Maleficent. This time, she’ll come to me.” 

**Forbidden Fortress. Past.**  
_(Regina enters in the Forbidden Fortress, looking for Maleficent.)_  
**Regina:** “Hello? Maleficent? I’ve… Been studying magic. Beginner stuff. But I thought… Maybe… Perhaps you can teach me?”   
**Maleficent:** _(A disembodied voice:)_ “Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned and light that fireplace.”  
**Regina:** _(Walks over to the fireplace and nervously conjures fire into her hand:)_ “Come on. Come on!” _(Regina succeeds and lights the fire.)_  
**Maleficent:** “That’s pathetic. _(Walking into view:)_ But it’ll do. _(Takes a seat in front of the fire:)_ Ugh, that feels nice. I haven’t had a proper fire in… Years.”  
_(Maleficent picks up a needle and pricks her thumb.)_  
**Regina:** “What’s that?”   
**Maleficent:** “You won’t read about this in any spell book. A single drop of sleeping curse mixed with seawater, toadstool… Takes the edge off. _(Laughs at Regina’s crestfallen expression:)_ What’s the matter, dear? I’m not everything you expected?”   
**Regina:** “What happened to you?”   
**Maleficent:** “A Rose. A Briar Rose.”   
**Regina:** “The one you put under a sleeping curse.”   
**Maleficent:** “Until King Stefan the square jawed undid all my work with true love’s kiss. Do you know what? I don’t even care anymore.”   
**Regina:** “The Maleficent I read about, she would never just give up. Y-you need to remember who you really are.”   
**Maleficent:** _(Springs from her chair and stalks towards Regina:)_ “That Maleficent had a foul temper, and if you insulted her, she’d turn into a dragon and eat your flesh. _(Stops herself, her anger fading:)_ It’s a good thing for you I already had breakfast. Take your dusty book and get out of my castle.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Gold’s Cabin.**  
_(The Queens of Darkness enter Mr. Gold’s cabin.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, where the hell have you been all night?”   
**Maleficent:** “Don’t be nasty. Regina came to find us. We had some catching up to do.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina? What was she after?”   
**Ursula:** “She was sniffing around for information.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I assume you didn’t tell her I’m what you’re hiding.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, we were careful, darling. She doesn’t know a thing.”   
**Maleficent:** “Very interesting plan, bringing us all together.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “My plan’s just beginning. But Regina does present an intriguing possibility.”  
**Maleficent:** “Do you really think she’ll help us?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina is looking for a new beginning, we’re looking for our happy endings. There’s a distinct difference but our goals are just the same.”  
**Maleficent:** “To find the Author?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. And, when war hits Storybrooke, everyone’s gonna have to pick a side, including Regina.”   
**Maleficent:** “And what war is that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, the one we’re about to start. And tonight… We’re gonna throw the first punch.” 

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Regina walks along a road when a carriage stops beside her.)  
_**Man:** “Driver, stop! My dear, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?”  
**Regina:** “Walking home… To Leopold’s castle.”  
**Man:** “Oh. That’s a long walk. If you’d like, I can take you as far as the next kingdom. I’m headed that way for the royal wedding.”  
**Regina:** “What wedding?”  
**Man:** “I assume you’ve heard of the Queen? Briar Rose? Her daughter Aurora is to be wed.”

 **Forbidden Fortress.**  
_(Regina brings an invitation for Aurora’s wedding to Maleficent.)_  
**Regina:** “Briar Rose’s daughter is getting married! A whole new generation is getting their happy endings while you sit up here and rot!”   
**Maleficent:** “And why in the hell do you care so much?”   
**Regina:** “Because if… Someone as powerful as you can’t get their revenge… That means I never will.”   
**Maleficent:** _(Slowly getting to her feet, puts her hand gently under Regina’s chin:)_ “So, you’ve had someone taken from you, too?”   
**Regina:** “Yes. And the girl who’s responsible lives and breathes. And I still don’t have my revenge.”   
**Maleficent:** “Do you want some advice from me? _(Regina takes her hand and nods earnestly:)_ Give up. Find another hobby.”   
_(Maleficent turns and walks away. Determined, Regina picks up the invitation.)_  
**Regina:** “No. Isn’t this a reason to get up? To turn back into a dragon? To fight?”  
**Maleficent:** “I can’t.”   
**Regina:** “Doesn’t this make your blood boil?”   
**Maleficent:** “Did you hear me, stupid girl? I can’t! I can’t… Turn into a dragon anymore. I lost the fire a long time ago.”   
**Regina:** “Then let’s get that fire back.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Regina attempts to clear up the mess of the previous evening when Maleficent enters.)_  
**Maleficent:** “Sorry we couldn’t stay to clean.”   
**Regina:** “Oh, that’s okay. You need the beauty sleep more than I do.”   
**Maleficent:** “It’s good to see you again, Regina. Hope you had fun last night.”  
**Regina:** “Last night? Yes. This morning? No.”   
**Maleficent:** “Hmm. Maybe I can help… With this world’s version of magic. _(Holds out two pills:)_ Don’t worry. They’re not poison. They’re aspirin. They help with the pain.”   
**Regina:** “I know what they are. It’s just, you’re not usually nice.”   
_(Maleficent places the pills in the brunette’s hand.)_  
**Maleficent:** “Nice has nothing to do with it. I need you sharp tonight.”  
**Regina:** “For what? More games?”   
**Maleficent:** “No. No more games. You want to know why we’re in this town? The fact is, we are after the same thing as you… The Author.”   
**Regina:** “How do you know about the Author?”   
**Maleficent:** “Rumplestiltskin. He spilled the whole story to Cruella back in New York.”   
**Regina:** “Well, good luck finding him. I’ve been looking for months.”   
**Maleficent:** “But you’ve been going about it all wrong. What you need are some new allies with new leads on this author.”   
**Regina:** “And these new leads, do they have anything to do with this powerful magic you’re hiding?”   
**Maleficent:** “Before I let you in on that secret, I’ve got a little job for you.” 

**Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Hook enter in the library to meet Regina.)_  
**David:** “Hey, we’re here.”   
**Regina:** _(Stepping out from behind a book case:)_ “I said we needed to meet covertly. Now I see you brought the entire Charming softball team and their pirate mascot?”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Tilting her head towards Emma:)_ “ _We_ were worried about you.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Well, then worry quickly. I can’t be seen with all of you.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, listen to me. This is a bad idea. This woman, this dragon, she’s dangerous, and you don’t know the first thing about going undercover.”   
**Regina:** “I’m a quick study, and Maleficent already told me why they’re here.”  
**Hook:** “Does it have to do with her… Our child, perhaps?”  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _tense which Regina notices.)_  
**Regina:** “No, at least she hasn’t mentioned it.”  
**Hook:** “No, of course not, you were too busy wrecking half the town.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Hook, someone wants you outside.”  
**Hook:** “Yeah? Who?”  
**Regina:** “Everybody in here. _(Hook rolls his eyes but keeps quiet. To Emma:)_ Apparently, they’re after the Author, too. I simply want him to start a new book, one that’s unwritten.”  
**Emma:** “What do they want?”   
**Regina:** “They want to shift the entire balance so that villains win and heroes lose. They feel the only way to get their happy ending is to destroy ours.”  
**Emma:** “Do you think they can find the Author?”   
**Regina:** “They have a lead we don’t. And tonight, they want me to help them steal it… Whatever it is.”   
**Emma:** “I’m telling you, these things never end well. Besides, I thought we were a team, why wouldn’t you tell me what you were doing?”   
**Regina:** _(Glances at Mary Margaret who looks pleadingly at her. To Emma:)_ “We _are_ a team. Look, I managed to convince them that I’m playing nice with you all just for an easier life. They’ll never trust me if they know I’m in love with the Savior. _(Emma smiles as Hook rolls his eyes again:)_ I understand your concern, but I’m in.”   
**Emma:** “Okay, well, then I’m in too.”   
**Regina:** “What? Did you not hear what I just-”   
**Emma:** “I’m gonna stick by you. I’m gonna get your back while you do this.”  
**Regina:** “No. It’s too dangerous.”  
**Emma:** “This is part of Operation Mongoose, right? Well I’m a part of that and you’re gonna get my help no matter what it means for both of us. Whatever Maleficent has planned tonight, I’ll be there.”

**Outside The Library.  
**_(Regina is waiting for the Queens of Darkness as Emma is in David’s truck ready to follow them._ _Cruella’s_ _car arrives, empty.)  
_**Maleficent:** _(Appearing beside Regina:)_ “Ready to take a drive?”  
**Regina:** “You want me to get in that?”  
**Maleficent:** “Cruella enchanted it to drive itself, or you could take the wheel if you prefer.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I’d very much prefer. Where are the other two?”  
**Maleficent:** “Don’t worry about them. It’s just you and me tonight, like old times.”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Will is on a date with Belle.)_  
**Belle:** “You have to try some of this cake. It’s delicious.”   
**Hook:** _(Abruptly arrives to sit beside Will:)_ “Well, look at which two survivors found a dinghy together. I do hope I’m not interrupting.”   
**Belle:** “Uh, Killian, this is… This is Will. Have the two of you met?”   
**Will:** “That we have, yeah.”  
**Belle:** “Ah.”   
**Will:** “Now, before you give in to your pugilistic urges, let’s take this outside away from the lady, shall we?”   
**Belle:** “And you clearly don’t get along.”   
**Hook:** “As much as I’d enjoy that, I’m here for Belle. We need to talk in private.”

**In The Kitchen.**  
**Belle:** “And no one knows what these three witches want Regina to help them steal?”   
**Hook:** “Not for sure. But they’re powerful witches seeking more power, and who’s more powerful than the Dark One? His dagger… It’s still in town, isn’t it?”  
**Belle:** “Why, do you think they’re after it?”   
**Hook:** “What better way to find the Author than by getting the Dark One to do it for you?”   
**Belle:** “But how? Isn’t it useless as long as he’s outside of Storybrooke?”   
**Hook:** “Unless they found a way to lure him back.”   
**Belle:** “Any one of them could control him. Or even worse… Use the dagger to kill him and become the Dark One herself.”   
**Hook:** “No. We won’t let that happen. I assume you hid the dagger somewhere safe.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah, of course.”  
**Hook:** “Then let’s move it.”   
**Belle:** “What?”   
**Hook:** “They knew him on the outside. They may have gleaned much about you. And where you might hide something. We have to put it somewhere they would never think to look.”   
**Belle:** “But where?”   
**Hook:** “Don’t worry about that. If you want to bury treasure where no one could find it, leave it to a pirate.” 

 **Storybrooke** **Streets.  
**_(Using the tracker on Regina’s phone, Emma follows_ _Cruella’s_ _car as it stops outside Marco’s house.)  
_**Maleficent:** “We’re here.”  
**Regina:** “This can’t be right. This is Marco’s house, the town handyman. The only magical object you’ll find here is duct tape.”  
**Maleficent:** “I assure you, there’s something far more valuable. Actually, someone… That knotty little piece of pine he calls a son.”  
**Regina:** “The magical object you’re after is Pinocchio?”  
**Maleficent:** “He has information about the Author, and we intend to make him tell us.”  
**Regina:** “Which would be a good plan if I hadn’t tried already. When August was turned back into a boy his memory was wiped. He doesn’t remember anything.”  
**Maleficent:** “Maybe the trouble was you not asking your questions more forcefully.”  
**Regina:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
**Maleficent:** “I’m beginning to worry Cruella and Ursula were right. You’ve spent so much time around heroes, you’ve forgotten who you really are.”  
**Regina:** “I’d be careful questioning my commitment.”  
**Maleficent:** “You want to prove to me you’re the Evil Queen I remember? Go inside there now and steal that little boy.”

 **Forbidden Fortress. Past.**  
**Maleficent:** “So, there’s a tree I burned that’s still on fire. Who cares? What does it matter?”   
**Regina:** “That’s your spark. That’s what’s going to reignite the dragon inside you. _(Moves to_ _Maleficent’s_ _throne and picks up her headdress. Forcefully:)_ Now, get dressed.” 

 **The Burning Tree.  
**_(They stand before the flaming tree, Maleficent uses all of her magical strength to pull the fire towards her. Drawing the fire inside her body, Maleficent stumbles momentarily.)  
_**Regina:** _(Rushing to help her stand:)_ “Did it work?”  
**Maleficent:** “I’m not sure.”  
**Regina:** “We’re about to find out. Look.”  
_(King Stefan and his knights arrive.)  
_**Maleficent:** “Hello, Stefan.”  
**Stefan:** “Maleficent… I promise, if you intend to take away Aurora’s happiness, you will fail… Just as you failed with Briar Rose.”  
**Maleficent:** “You made sure of that, didn’t you?”  
**Stefan:** “Men, seize them!”  
_(Maleficent tries to turn into a dragon, but fails.)  
_**Stefan:** “It would appear that you’ve made a fool of yourself once again… Maleficent.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Marco’s House. Interior.**  
_(Marco and Pinocchio work together on a rocking horse.)_  
**Marco:** “Wonderful work, Pinocchio. She’s ready, huh? All that is left is to see how she gallops.”   
_(They test it and the rocking horse works smoothly.)_  
**Pinocchio:** “How’s that, papa?”   
**Marco:** “She is a steed fit for a prince.”   
_(Regina enters.)_  
**Regina:** “Hello, Marco, Pinocchio. May I come in?”   
**Marco:** “Of course. Is, uh… Is everything all right?”   
_(Regina waves her hand, causing Marco and Pinocchio to fall asleep. Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina.”   
**Regina:** “Emma! What are you doing here?”   
**Emma:** “I’ve been watching you. I saw you casting a sleeping spell, and my gut said something was wrong.”   
**Regina:** “Well, it will be if you don’t get out of here.”   
**Emma:** “Not until you tell me what Maleficent has you in here doing.”   
**Regina:** “They’re after Pinocchio.”   
**Emma:** “I told you these things never end well! We’ll have to do this quickly. Let’s take him out the back and then find a safe place.”   
**Regina:** “One little snafu and you’re ready to pack up? What happens when Mal realizes and lets loose her inner dragon?”   
**Emma:** “This is a child we are talking about, Regina. It’s too big a risk.”   
**Regina:** “Not if I’m there to keep him safe. If they try to harm him, I’ll stop them and fight my way out.”   
**Emma:** “Three of them! One of you.”   
**Regina:** “I know you think I’m in over my head, but I got this. You don’t know them like I do.”  
**Emma:** “Then enlighten me, because ever since they came to town, my superpower’s been going haywire, like everyone, including my own parents, is keeping something from me.”   
**Regina:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Emma, the only ones keeping secrets are Maleficent and her friends. They’ve taken a page out of the heroes’ playbook. They’re working together, which means we have to take a page out of theirs and break some rules.”   
**Emma:** “I’ll be right on your tail. I see anything I don’t like, and I will come in blazing.” 

 **Marco’s House. Exterior.  
**_(Regina brings a sleeping Pinocchio to_ _Cruella’s_ _car.)  
_**Maleficent:** “It’s good to have you back.”  
_(As Maleficent enters the car, Regina looks down at her phone pensively.)  
_

**Forbidden Fortress. Past.  
**_(Stefan and his knights have captured Regina and Maleficent. Regina tries to free herself by burning her ties.)  
_**Maleficent:** “What are you doing?”  
**Regina:** “I’m not going out like this.”  
**Maleficent:** “You’re gonna fight? There’s too many of them.”  
**Regina:** “Guess we’ll have to hope my fireballs have improved.”  
**Maleficent:** “You can’t defeat them.”  
**Regina:** “You’re right. Not without a dragon’s help.”  
_(Regina frees herself and throws a fireball at a knight.)  
_**Knight:** “Aah! Ahh!”  
**Stefan:** “Kill her!”

_(Inspired by Regina, Maleficent finally turns into a dragon.)  
_**Stefan:** “Retreat!”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling gleefully:)_ “Look who’s back.”  
_(The dragon swoops down and attacks Stefan.)  
_**Stefan:** “Aah!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Marco’s House.  
**_(Emma is still in Marco’s house waiting for Regina and Maleficent to drive away.)_ _  
_**Emma** **:** “Come on. What’s the hold up? Why aren’t you… _(Realising:)_ No! _(Emma exits the garage and finds Regina’s phone on the street. Picking it up:)_ No. _(A text reads ‘I got this.’:)_ Regina, what are you doing?”  
_(Elsewhere,_ _Cruella’s_ _car drives into the woods.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Aurora is brushing her hair in her bedroom.)_  
**Maleficent:** _(Approaching from behind:)_ “You must be Aurora… Briar Rose’s sweet-smelling bud of a daughter.”   
**Aurora:** _(Stands, afraid:)_ “Maleficent. But my father…”  
**Maleficent:** “Said he was going to protect you. He failed. I was going to kill him, you know. I was going to kill your mother, too, until I realized… They would suffer far worse if they were alive to see what I’m going to do to you.”   
_(Aurora tries to escape but Maleficent stops her.)_  
**Aurora:** “My mother defeated you, as shall I. All it will take is what I have and you never will.”   
**Maleficent:** “True love? Don’t count on it. I have my own quite special curse in mind for your prince Phillip.” _(Maleficent jabs Aurora’s finger.)_    
**Aurora:** “No!” _(Aurora falls asleep.)_    
**Regina:** “That was inspired.”   
**Maleficent:** “Well, it never would’ve happened if it wasn’t for you. You reminded me of who I am. Thank you.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Belle has brought Hook to where she hid the dagger.)_  
**Belle:** “Thank goodness it’s safe. Do, uh… Do you know where you’re going to hide it?”   
**Hook:** “The less you know about it, the better. Take Gold’s car. You won’t see me again until it’s in a place where no one will ever find it.”   
**Belle:** “Thank you, Killian. The idea of Rumple returning after… After everything that happened, I…I don’t know what I’d do.”   
**Hook:** “At least you don’t have to worry about that now.”   
_(Belle hesitates to give Hook the dagger.)_  
**Hook:** “What is it, love? Is something wrong?”   
**Belle:** “Yeah, I just had the most awful thought. What if… What if Rumple’s already here?”   
**Hook:** “You mean inside the town lines? Isn’t that…”   
**Belle:** “Impossible, yes, but… I don’t know. I just have this… This terrible feeling. This is my only protection.”   
**Hook:** “Well, if you’re concerned he’s here, there’s one way to know for sure. Use the dagger. Command him to come face you. If he’s here, he has no choice.”  
**Belle:** _(Holds up the dagger:)_ “Dark One, if you’re here, come and face me… Now. _(Hook turns to face her:)_ Well, guess I was wrong. Here.”   
_(Belle gives Hook the dagger and leaves. Watching her drive away, Hook smiles and transforms into Mr. Gold.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Mr. Gold enters his shop appearing to Belle as Hook.)_  
**Belle:** “Ah, Killian. So, is the dagger safe?”   
**Hook:** “Yes. And now that it’s hidden, we have one last piece of business. We must swear a pirate’s oath. We must promise to never talk about what happened today again… To one another or anyone else. It’s the only way to assure the dagger stays safe. _(He takes her hand and places it on his heart. He places his own on Belle’s:)_ You have my word.”   
**Belle:** “And you have mine.”   
**Hook:** _(Noticing the rose in the vase:)_ “I’m guessing that’s a gift from your admirer, Will.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah. It was outside when I got here.”   
**Hook:** “If you don’t mind, are… things serious?”   
**Belle:** “What it is, is… It’s new. And beyond that, I-I don’t know.”   
**Hook:** “You’re so… Different.”   
**Belle:** “I know, and, after Rumple, it’s so nice to… Spend time with someone who’s nothing more than who he says he is.”   
**Hook:** “So you’re over him, then, Rumplestiltskin?”   
**Belle:** “I don’t know if I can ever be over him. But for now, Will makes me smile.”  
**Hook:** “I’m glad to hear that. Goodnight, then.”   
**Belle:** “Oh, Killian, uh… About Will. I was wondering, what h… What happened between you two?”   
**Hook:** “Let’s just say he took something I care for.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Stables.**  
_(Regina is seen kneeling beside a horse when_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears behind her.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How did you get here so soon?”   
**Regina:** “On the back of a dragon. How else?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You mean Maleficent? I was certain she’d lost that power.”  
**Regina:** “Well, more like forgotten… Until I helped her remember who she was.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I thought it was you that was seeking a teacher, not the other way around.”   
**Regina:** “I was. But then I realized… I already had a teacher, one who was doing quite well with me.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Glad to hear it. I can see you’re doing quite well, too. And why do I get the feeling that that pony’s not just taking a nap?”   
**Regina:** _(Turns to look at Snow’s horse who is sleeping in his stall:)_ “Well, of course he is… For another 100 years or so. Maleficent helped me see death is too good for Snow White. I need to take away what she loves.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “A lesson I’ve been trying to teach.”  
**Regina:** “Well… I’m finally ready to learn. No matter how long it takes, I can do it. I can get my revenge. I can get my happiness.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Maleficent leads Regina to Gold’s cabin.)  
_**Regina:** “Gold’s cabin? What are we doing here?”  
**Maleficent:** “We needed someplace out of the way to hang our headdresses and hide our kidnapped puppets, and this little hovel became available to us.”  
**Regina:** “No. Your dark magic… It’s not a spell or an object. It’s…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s right, dearie. It’s me. _(Mr. Gold comes out from the darkness holding his dagger:)_ You didn’t really think I’d stay banished for long, now, did you?”  
**Regina:** “No. I didn’t.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I learned quite a bit about myself on my little journey outside Storybrooke. You were right, Regina. Sometimes the teacher needs to learn from the student. And sometimes… You need to fall very far… To finally see the light.”  
**Regina:** “Well, then you’ve finally accepted the same truth I have. You can’t get your happy ending without finding the Author. I suppose that puts us on the same side.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I suppose it does. _(_ _Cruella_ _and Ursula enter with Pinocchio:)_ And now, with the help of the ‘real boy’ you’ve acquired, we can take our first steps.”  
**Regina:** “What are you going to do?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Step aside, and I’ll show you. Or have you gone soft?”  
**Regina:** “Never.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What a relief. You see, we’re not gonna ask young Pinocchio here to remember anything… Because he can’t. No amount of torture will work on him. But it will succeed on the man he used to be. _(Using the power of the dagger, Mr. Gold turns Pinocchio back into August:)_ Welcome back, August. Now… Shall we begin?” 

**A Short Time Later.  
**_(Ursula and_ _Cruella_ _stand over August who is tied to a chair. Mr Gold and Regina are standing together, watching him struggle against his bonds.)_  
**August:** “I already told you… I don’t know anything about this author.”   
**Ursula:** _(Holding a knife against his throat:)_ “Well, perhaps you could use a little incentive.”   
**August:** “Oh, that knife is not gonna make me remember something that I don’t know.”   
**Regina:** “Wait.” _(Uses her magic to take the knife from Ursula for herself.)_    
**Ursula** **:** “Is there a problem?”   
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** “I knew she didn’t have the stomach for this.”   
**Regina:** “Please. I was torturing people back when you were still playing with puppies. This sorry excuse for a man used to be made of wood. So let’s light a fire under him and see what happens.” _(She conjures a fireball in her hand.)_  
**August:** _(Suddenly looks scared:)_ “Okay. All right. You know something? I actually, uh, do remember something about the Author. _(Regina throws her fireball into the fireplace, lighting a fire:)_ Um…”   
**Ursula:** _(Agitated:)_ “Don’t hold out on us.”   
**August:** “W-when I was in Hong Kong, uh, before the curse broke, I met a mystic. His name was The Dragon. I don’t know how he knew about the book, but he had been looking for the Author for years. But he died before I could ask what he learned. ”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, he’s not dead. You see, I know the Dragon very well. _(Looks to Maleficent:)_ He’s who I went to in New York when I needed a spell to resurrect you. _(To August:)_ I think you’re not telling us everything you know.”  
_(Mr. Gold walks towards August.)_  
**August:** “I took his research. I brought it with me to Storybrooke.”   
**Maleficent:** “Do you really think this man-child is telling us the truth?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s lied to my face. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to pay a visit to his trailer to find out.”  
_(Mr. Gold walks over to the coat rack and takes his jacket.)_  
**Ursula:** “While you’re doing that, shall we carry on with the rest of the plan?”  
**Regina:** _(Looks surprised:)_ “Rest of the plan? What aren’t you telling me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re gonna have to do a lot more than just kidnap a marionette and torch a few logs for us to tell you everything. In the meantime, be content that you’ve finally chosen the winning side.” _(He leaves.)_  
_(Regina walks over to the fire and stares at it for a few moments. As her stare intensifies, smoke quickly begins to rise to the top of the chimney_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Woods.  
**_(Emma, Hook, David and Mary Margaret are out searching for Regina and Pinocchio. They are walking in the direction of the cabin, and it is clear that Emma is beyond worried.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “It’s okay, Emma. As long as he’s with Regina, Pinocchio will be all right.”  
**Emma:** “We don’t know that. I just wish I hadn’t let her ditch me.”  
**Hook:** “Swan, you couldn’t have known that she’d drop that tracking device.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but I let her talk me into thinking kidnapping him was a good idea. If anything happens to that kid, it’s my fault.”  
**David:** _(Bends down to inspect the tracks they have been following:)_ “The tracks end here. Looks like the rain washed them away.”  
**Hook:** _(Turns to Emma:)_ “Oh, would now be an appropriate time for a locator spell?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looking into the distance:)_ “We may not need one. Look.”  
_(They all stop to look at the smoke travelling towards them. It engulfs Mary Margaret, before disappearing inside of her. The others look on concerned.)  
_**David:** “Mary Margaret?”  
**Emma:** “What the hell was that? Are you okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Her voice is Regina’s as she speaks:)_ “I have to make this quick. We don’t have much time.”  
**David:** “Regina?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Turns to Emma:)_ “Pinocchio’s fine. He’s back to his old self, or older self.”  
**Emma:** “August.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But there’s something else you need to know… Gold is here. We’re holed up in his cabin, and he’s in town for more than just the Author. But he won’t tell me why, which means whatever it is he’s planning… it’s bad.”  
_(Regina leaves Mary Margaret’s body, and Mary Margaret is back to her normal self.)_ **  
Hook:** “So the Dark One’s returned.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. _(Turns to look at Hook:)_ There’s only one person who can help us drive him back out.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Emma, Hook, David and Mary Margaret are now in Gold’s shop. Belle is with them, and they have just told her the news that Mr. Gold has returned.)_  
**Belle:** “H-he’s here? _(She is stammering over her words:)_ Th-that’s… That’s impossible.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, did you really think he’d stay away?”  
**Emma:** _(Rushes forward:)_ “The dagger… you need to hand it over so we can stop this fight before it starts.”   
**Belle:** _(Looks confused:)_ “The dagger? I-I don’t have the dagger. Killian does.”  
**Hook:** _(Looks shocked by the news:)_ “Who? Me? Well, I haven’t seen that cursed blade since you commanded the Crocodile to leave the first time.”   
**Belle:** “But y-you took it from me last night to hide it where no one could find it.”  
**Hook:** “After the lifetimes I spent searching for a way to destroy the Dark One, I’m pretty certain I’d remember holding that dagger in my hand.”   
**Belle:** “Okay, well, if I didn’t give it to you, then who…”   
**Emma:** “You gave it to Gold… _(She turns to face Hook:)_ Disguised as you. He’s back, and so is his power.”   
**Belle:** “Even when I didn’t think he could deceive me anymore… He found a way.”  
**Hook:** “Banishment was too good for that demon. We should have driven that dagger through his heart when we had the chance.”   
**Emma:** “Then your name would be written across it.”   
**Hook:** “It’s a small price to pay to ensure the Crocodile wouldn’t come back again.”   
**Emma:** “I know you’re angry, but we defeated him before and we’ll do it again.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah, but the question is, how? We don’t even know what he’s planning.”   
**David:** “First, we save August.”   
**Hook:** “Yeah. You do that. I’ll find out the Dark One’s secret.”   
**David:** “How are you gonna do that?”   
**Hook:** “The sea witch, Ursula. Remember when I said I had a past with her? Now’s the time to use it.”   
**Emma:** “How?”   
**Hook:** “By taking a page out of your book, Swan. I’m gonna return her happy ending.”   
**Emma:** “Can you really do that?”   
**Hook:** “Aye. I believe I can.”

**Mr. Gold’s Cabin.  
**_(Regina, August and the Queens of Darkness are still in Mr. Gold’s cabin, waiting for Gold to return. Regina sits next to August.)_  
**August:** _(Sighs:)_ “I thought your conversion was too good to be true.”  
**Regina:** “I think you know more than you’re saying.”  
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** _(Notices that Ursula suddenly got a bit shifty:)_ “What’s the matter, darling? Is there something out there?”  
**Ursula:** “It’s nothing. Just gonna go stretch my tentacles.”

 **In The Woods.**  
_(Hook is in the woods near the cabin, trying to call Ursula to him. He’s blown through a conch to get her attention.)_  
**Hook:** “Where is that infernal creature?”   
_(Suddenly, tentacles squeeze him and he grunts in pain.)_  
**Ursula:** “Right here, Captain.”   
**Hook:** “Wait. I want to offer you a deal.”   
**Ursula:** “What could you possibly offer me? I don’t think so.”   
**Hook:** “Gold was wrong. You don’t have to find the Author to get what you want.”  
_(Gasps for air when Ursula releases her tentacles from around him.)_  
**Ursula:** “And why should I believe a word you say?”   
**Hook:** “Because I know what it is you desire.”  
**Ursula:** “I’m back in a place where there’s magic, I have my powers back. What more I possibly want?”  
**Hook:** “Your father’s love. _(Ursula stares at him:)_ After all this time have you never wondered why your father banished you?”  
**Ursula:** “Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with it?”  
**Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “You were keeping me away from my child, I had to act. I used the one thing I knew all Gods feared: I convinced Poseidon that you were trying to take his throne. After witnessing the Charybdis, he sent you to this land.”  
**Ursula:** “You turned my own father against me?”  
**Hook:** “He didn’t take much convincing, either.”  
**Ursula:** “I should kill you where you stand.”  
**Hook:** _(Holding his hands out:)_ “I can fix it. I summoned him once before, I’ll do it again. I will reunite father and daughter even though you kept me from _my_ child. _(Ursula merely stares at him:)_ The Dark One… he’s here for more than just the Author. If I can do what I say, you’re gonna tell me exactly what he’s doing in Storybrooke.”   
**Ursula:** _(Glances back at the cabin:)_ “You got yourself a deal.” 

v

 **Mr. Gold’s Cabin.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters the cabin and shuts the door behind him.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Hello, dearies.”  
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** “Tell us… did you find anything at the puppet’s trailer?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Of course not. I didn’t even look. The man’s a born liar. He never would have cracked so easily. Instead, I paid a visit to the fairies. Or rather, a visit to their ample supply of magic. _(He pulls out a small potion vial:)_ Now, this potion can temporarily reverse any spell those do-gooders cast. They made him real. This can undo that. I promise you, deary… This is gonna hurt. _(He removes August’s gag and forces him to drink the potion, and slowly, August turns back into wood:)_ Now… Let’s see if we can pull this puppet’s strings.”

 **The Woods.  
**_(Emma, Mary Margaret and David pull up before a bridge in the truck and all get out, immediately heading in the direction of Gold’s cabin.)  
_**Emma:** “Gold’s cabin’s up ahead. We go on foot from here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Anything from Hook? Think he’s managed to turn Ursula yet?”  
**David:** “If she hasn’t turned him.”  
**Emma:** “Really? We’re thinking that now?”  
**David:** “Well, he kind of went to a dark place this morning.”  
**Emma:** “Do you blame him? If Gold did to me what he did to Hook, I’d want to shove that dagger through his heart, too.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, that’s not you. You’re not…”  
**Emma:** “Relax. I’m just saying I understood where he was coming from. Come on. Gold might not hurt a kid, but August? Who knows what he’ll do to him?”

 **Mr. Gold’s Cabin.**  
_(Mr. Gold, Regina and the Queens of Darkness watch as August is turned completely wooden, having gone through the painful transformation. Suddenly, August turns back into a man once more.)_  
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** “When you said it was temporary, you weren’t kidding, were you, darling?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To August:)_ “You see, you may no longer look like the puppet you once were, but it matters not. That potion you just drank has activated that… built-in lie detector of yours.”   
**August:** “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
_(He groans as his nose starts to grow.)_

**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Excellent. The next lie is gonna hurt. _(He forces August towards the fire and dangles his nose in it, August clearly in pain:)_ What do you know about the Author?”   
**August:** “I already told you everything.”   
_(He lies and his nose grows once again. August grunts in pain as his nose gets closer to the fire.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Try again, dearie. Where is he?”   
**August:** “I don’t know.” _(His nose grows once again.)_    
**Mr. Gold:** “Do not fool yourself. I will get my answer.”   
**August:** “Okay.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Pulls him back:)_ “Where is he?”  
**August:** “All right. I’m gonna tell you what you want to know. The Sorcerer, uh, trapped the Author behind a door.”   
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** “The Sorcerer? A door? He’s speaking in riddles.”  
**August:** “No, listen to me, Gold. You know about the Sorcerer. You know I’m telling the truth. And she… _(He turns to look at Regina:)_ She knows about the door. I know my papa gave you my things. There was a page that I took out of the book. Had an illustration of the door on it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina?”   
**Regina:** “They were just scraps of paper.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Then you’ll have no problem sharing them with us now.”   
**Regina:** “Well, I would if I hadn’t already given them to Henry.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Nods, before looking back at August:)_ “Do you remember what the door looks like?”   
**August:** “Uh… Made of wood. Hand-carved frame. Gilt in gold.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Where is the door?”   
**August:** “All I know… Is… it’s somewhere in Storybrooke.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles and pats August’s back, before pushing August back onto the chair:)_ “There we are. That wasn’t so hard, now, was it? Since the Sorcerer was the one who did the trapping, we will start our search for the door at his mansion. Maleficent.” _(He starts putting on his jacket.)_  
**Regina:** “I’ll stay here and watch the puppet.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no. Cruella will be our guard dog. Since you’re the only one who’s seen the drawing of the door, you’re gonna have to help us find it.”   
_(They leave the cabin. After a few moments, the potion wears off and August is once again fully human._ _Cruella_ _sighs and sits in an arm chair watching him.)_  
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** “Thank heavens that potion was only temporary. The scruff is so much more attractive than the timber.”   
**Emma:** _(Kicks open the door and enters the cabin:)_ “I’m here for my friend.”   
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** _(Leaping to her feet:)_ “So, the Savior found us, did she? _(She pulls out her gun and points it at Emma:)_ Now leave.”   
_(Emma raises her hands, ready to perform magic but Mary Margaret is there first and knocks_ _Cruella_ _out by hitting her over the head with a frying pan._ _Cruella_ _crumples to the floor unconscious.)_

**Emma:** “Nice one, Mom.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, first thing you learn as a bandit… back door’s usually unlocked.”   
**Emma:** _(Turns to August and places her hand on his shoulder:)_ “August, are you okay? Did they hurt you?”   
**August:** “I’ll survive.”   
_(Emma uses her magic to untie the ropes around his legs.)_  
**August:** “Oh. Well, I see somebody’s been practicing.”   
**Emma:** “Well, I seem to remember someone telling me I just needed to believe in myself.”   
**August:** “I always knew you’d figure it out.”   
**Emma:** _(Kneels down in front of him:)_ “It’s good to have you back, even if it isn’t the way things were supposed to be. I’m glad I didn’t have to wait 20 years to see you as you again.”   
**August:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Me too.”   
**Emma:** “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”  
**Ursula:** _(Enters the cabin and stops her:)_ “No one is going anywhere.”   
**Emma:** “Where the hell is Hook? What did you do to him?”   
**Ursula:** “Knowing him, he probably ran and left you all for bait.”  
_(Emma raises her hands to strike Ursula with magic.)_  
**Ursula:** _(Uses her tentacles to start strangling Mary Margaret:)_ “Oh! Drop those hands, or your mother here’s gonna need gills to breathe.”   
**Emma:** “Ursula, you don’t need to do this.”   
**Ursula:** “That’s where you’re wrong. I can’t have him leave with you. Not when the Author is the only one who can give me what I want.”

**Hook:** _(Enters the cabin:)_ “That’s not true.”  
**Ursula:** “Well? Is this the part where you tell me you failed and plead for your friends lives?”  
**Hook:** _(Walks further into the cabin:)_ “I may be a pirate but when I give someone my word, it means something. I said you don’t need the Author to get what you want.”  
**Ursula:** “You don’t mean…”   
**Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “Aye.”   
_(Poseidon walks into the cabin.)_  
**Ursula:** “Father?”   
**Poseidon:** “Ursula.”   
**Ursula:** “How are you here in this land?”  
**Poseidon:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I’m Poseidon, God of the ocean. _(As she begins to speak:)_ I need to say something. I’m sorry, Ursula. I never should have let myself believe you were trying to overthrow me. Yes, the Charbydis was the last straw, but my insecurities had been building for a long time before then. It was just… I let the fear that my time was coming to an end cloud my judgement, but it shouldn’t have. I should have realised that your powers and the things you could do with them were not a threat to me but a comfort. Knowing that you were fierce and resilient should’ve shown me that it was time for you to take my mantle. Instead I repeated the same mistake my own father. Cronus clung to power at all costs. And because of that, I lost my daughter for over thirty years.”  
**Ursula:** “I never wanted to control the oceans. I just wanted your approval.”  
**Poseidon:** _(Sighs:)_ “I know. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for my foolishness. Now, I’ll leave you in peace.”   
**Ursula:** “Wait. _(Poseidon turns back:)_ If… if you’re sure that I’m not going to dethrone you, maybe we could rule the oceans together?”  
**Poseidon:** “Would you be willing to do that?”   
**Ursula:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ve missed you.” _(Hugs Poseidon.)_  
**Poseidon:** “I’ve missed you, too.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(She notices that_ _Cruella_ _is gone:)_ “Where’s Cruella?”   
**David:** “She must have slipped away, most likely to warn Gold. We should clear out before they get back.”   
**Emma:** _(To August:)_ “Are you okay?”   
**August:** “Yeah, I’m okay.”   
_(They leave the cabin, August helped out by Mary Margaret and David.)_

**Elsewhere** **.  
**_(Regina, Mr. Gold and Maleficent are walking back towards the cabin, after an unsuccessful search at the Sorcerer’s mansion for the door.)  
_**Regina:** “Well, that was a royal waste of time.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The door may not be in the Sorcerer’s mansion, but it’s somewhere in Storybrooke. We will find it.”  
_(Just then,_ _Cruella_ _screeches to a stop in front of them in her car.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Surprised to see her:)_ “What are you doing here? Where’s August?”  
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** “They rescued him… the heroes.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You had one simple task.”  
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** “It wasn’t my fault! We have a mole.”  
**Maleficent:** “Who would be foolish enough to cross us?”  
**Cruella** **de** **Vil** **:** “I know exactly who. Ursula. _(Regina sighs, relieved:)_ She sold us out for a reunion with daddy dearest.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “All right. We may have lost our informant, but we still have his information. _(Turns to Regina:)_ Bring us the illustration of the door. Maybe there’s something in it the puppet missed.” _(Regina nods.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Docks.**  
_(Hook, Ursula and Poseidon are at the docks.)_  
**Hook:** “I suppose this is farewell.”   
**Ursula:** “It is, but first, I have to hold up my end of the deal.”   
_(Ursula nods at Poseidon, who moves to leave before remembering something.)_  
**Poseidon:** “Wait. _(To Hook:)_ I may not like the part you played in my decision to banish my daughter, but I can understand why you did it. _(The Olympian God waves his hand and the Jolly Roger appears beside them:)_ You reunited my daughter and I and I'm grateful for that. Although I may not be able to locate _your_ child, this will have to do. I’ve taken the liberty of making some improvements.”  
**Hook:** _(Bows:)_ “Thank you, your majesty.”  
_(Poseidon leaves them to speak privately.)_  
**Ursula:** “Gold’s plan… I’m afraid it involves Emma. She’s the only way he can secure happy endings for the villains.”   
**Hook:** “Well, I thought he was gonna get the Author to rewrite everyone’s stories?”   
**Ursula:** “It’s not that simple. The Author can’t just change things in this world because he didn’t give everyone their happy endings here.”   
**Hook:** “Emma did.”   
**Ursula:** _(Nods:)_ “She’s the Savior. And as long as there’s a savior, the Author can’t give the villains what they really want. And the Dark One knows this.”   
**Hook:** “The Dark One’s gonna try to kill Emma?”   
**Ursula:** “Worse… he plans to fill her heart with darkness, forever.”

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma is making a hot drink in the kitchen when Regina enters. Henry is looking through the storybook, and August is asleep on the couch.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs and walks up to Emma:)_ “We’re lucky he’s okay.”   
**Emma:** “It wasn’t luck. You got us that message. Thank you.”   
**Regina:** _(Notices Emma’s travel bags:)_ “Are you staying here?”  
**Emma:** “Oh. Yeah. Well, just until you’re not undercover anymore. Henry figured that if Gold and the others somehow wanted to search the Mayor’s mansion then-”  
**Regina:** _(Nods, finishing the thought:)_ “It’d be best if the Savior wasn’t living there. You do know that Gold knows we’re together, right?”  
**Emma:** “I… hadn’t thought of that. Do you think he’s told the others?”  
**Regina:** “No. Mal would’ve taunted me mercilessly if she knew.”  
**Emma:** “Mal, huh? You two have a history? _(Realises:)_ Is she the blonde you were talking about?”  
**Henry:** “Mom!”   
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “This conversation isn’t over.”  
_(Emma brings August the hot drink as Regina follows.)_  
**August:** _(Notices Regina:)_ “What is she doing here?”   
**Emma:** “Oh, it’s okay. I promise.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “August… We need to talk about how I’m going to keep up my cover with Gold. The only reason I was able to come here… is because they think I’m stealing this page. We didn’t find the door at the Sorcerer’s mansion.”  
**August:** “That’s because it’s not there.”   
**Henry:** “What?”   
**Regina:** “But… You said you didn’t know where it was. And your nose didn’t grow.”  
**August:** “My nose didn’t grow because I wasn’t lying. When Gold asked me, I didn’t know where the door was because I didn’t know where Henry was keeping this page. Regina… _(Points at the page:)_ This isn’t just an illustration. This _is_ the door. The Author is trapped inside the book.” 

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Snow and Charming are tracking something through the woods.)  
_**Charming:** “What is it? Did the trail go cold?”  
**Snow White:** “Shh. _(Points towards a Unicorn standing nearby:)_ Well, come on. Let’s get this over with.”  
**Charming:** “Snow… I know you’re worried about Maleficent’s predictions.”  
**Snow White:** “Aren’t you? If she’s right, our child could end up with a dark heart.”  
**Charming:** “Or it could grow to be a powerful hero. She said that, too, and who’s to say we can even trust her?”  
**Snow White:** “Let’s find out. _(Approaching the animal slowly:)_ According to legend, all we need to do is touch its horn… And we’ll get a glimpse of our child’s future.”  
_(Together, the_ _Charmings_ _place their hands on the unicorn’s horn.)  
_

**Charming’s Glimpse.  
**_(Charming stands alone in the woods. He walks a short distance and finds a baby in a basket.)  
_**Charming:** _(Picking up the child:)_ “Ohh. Yes. Look at you. You are so beautiful.”

 **Enchanted Forest.  
**_(The glimpse ends and Charming snaps out of it.)  
_**Charming:** “Snow, it’s all right. Our baby’s gonna be all right! _(Seeing that she isn’t responding:)_ Snow?”

 **Snow’s Glimpse.  
**_(Snow stands alone in the woods. She walks a short distance and finds a young girl in a pink dress waiting for her.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Gasps:)_ “Look at you. You’re so beautiful. _(As they approach one another, Young Emma takes Snow’s heart:)_ What are you doing?! Please! I’m your mother!”  
**Young Emma:** _(Coldly:)_ “I don’t care.” _(She crushes the heart in her hand.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest.  
**_(The glimpse ends and Snow snaps out of it.)  
_**Charming:** “Did you see? Our child’s gonna be just fine.”  
**Snow White:** “No. No, it’s not. It’s evil.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Regina and Emma stand staring at the page with the door on it.)_  
**Regina:** “How the hell is the Author trapped inside the book?”  
**Emma:** “Don’t ask me. You’re the magic expert.”   
**Henry:** “Mom.”   
**Regina:** “Well, this is insane. What are we supposed to do, draw a key?”   
**Emma:** “What we need to do is figure it out before Gold does.”   
**Henry:** “Mom!”   
_(They both turn towards their son.)_  
**Regina:** “What is it?”   
**Henry:** “There’s something wrong with August.”   
**Emma:** “August? August? _(Shaking him, to no response:)_ We need to get him help.”

 **Convent of the Sisters of Saint** **Meissa** **.**  
**Mother Superior:** “He’s been through a lot.”   
**Emma:** “What’s happening? He was awake, and then he passed out, and…”  
**Mother Superior:** “Well, he’s been changed by magic many times. For him to survive this, he will have to be very strong.”   
**Regina:** “We have a bigger problem. _(Henry, Emma and Regina walk through the hall towards the exit:)_ Gold and these other witches are expecting me. They sent me on a mission to get that page from the book. And if I return empty-handed, whatever suspicions they have of me will be confirmed.”   
**Emma:** “Then give them this.”   
_(Emma conjures a duplicate of the page with the door on it.)_  
**Henry:** “Wow. You’re getting good.”   
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’ve been practicing.”   
**Regina:** “A forgery? This is Gold we’re talking about.”   
**Emma:** “Then pull out, and we will protect you.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_  “Yes but we still don’t know what they’re up to. It’s a bigger risk not to know. _(_ _Cellphone_ _beeping, sighs:)_ That’s them. Probably wondering where I am.”  
**Henry:** “Mom, the forgery’s good.”   
**Regina:** “Not good enough. _(Thinks:)_ But maybe what we need is a different kind of copy.” _(Regina takes a photo of the door on her phone.)_  
**Emma:** “Because Gold and those witches don’t know that the page contains the actual door. All they care about is what the door looks like.”   
**Regina:** “Hopefully, this photo will keep them on their wild goose chase around town. I’ve got to get going. Bye, Henry.”   
_(They hug.)_  
**Henry:** _(When Regina won’t let him go:)_ “Okay, Mom.”   
**Regina:** “Sorry. Sorry. Just not sure if… When I’ll be back to see you. But don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” _(She kisses Emma on the cheek and walks away_ _.)_

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Hook is letting the Charmings know what Ursula told him.)_  
**Hook:** “Before Ursula left, she told me what the villains have planned. To get their happy endings, they intend to darken your daughter’s heart to turn her into a villain so she’ll no longer be the Savior.”  
**David:** “That’s not possible.”  
**Hook:** “Well that’s their plan.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I can’t believe this.”  
**Hook:** _(Clears his throat:)_ “When I asked Ursula whether Maleficent had mentioned anything about the last known whereabouts of our child, she said she didn’t know. _(The Charmings nod, sympathetically:)_ But, curiously, she thought that you two might. Now what do you think she meant by that?”  
_(Emma and Henry enter the loft.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey. Killian, what’s wrong?”   
**David:** _(Thinking fast:)_ “Uh, Hook was just telling us the Dark One’s plans. He’ll fill you in while your mother and I go pick up your brother from Ashley’s.”  
_(Hook glares at them suspiciously as they leave.)_

 **Outside The Apartment.  
**_(David and Mary Margaret stop and listen from outside the door.)  
_**Henry:** “What? You can’t just un-savior the Savior.”  
**Hook:** “Ursula said Gold has a way. He can use the Author to do it.”  
**Emma:** “That’s insane. If that’s what their plan is, stop worrying. It’s ridiculous. Author or no Author, I am not going dark.”  
**Hook:** “But darkness is a funny thing. It creeps up on you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To David, whispers:)_ “Do you really think it’s possible? Emma going dark after what we did?”  
**David:** _(Whispered:)_ “No, it shouldn’t be. We were told that we had to guide her, that her fate rested with us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But this Author… he has the power to change everything. I mean, he’s going to write the villains’ happy endings. Who knows what he can do to Emma? We have to do something… Without Emma finding out the truth.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Cabin.**  
_(Regina arrives back at the cabin.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, at last. I feel I’ve aged a decade waiting for you.”   
**Regina:** “Well, you certainly look like it.”   
**Maleficent:** “Where’s the page, Regina?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t tell me you failed.”   
**Regina:** “The page and the storybook is being guarded by the heroes. It seems the tentacled turncoat told them everything about your plans.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Are you sure that’s what happened?”   
**Regina:** “Of course I am.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s just that you’ve been gone an awfully long time… And yet you come back empty-handed.”   
**Regina:** “I’m not empty-handed. I got this.”   
_(Pulls out her phone and shows them the photograph.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “A photograph.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, and an incompetent one, too. That glare ruins any clear view of the door.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, that’s not a glare. That’s magic. _(Regina’s eyes widen as Mr. Gold has rightfully guessed the door’s secret:)_ This door has been sealed by it. This is the door we’ve been looking for.”   
**Maleficent:** “You think the Author is trapped in an illustration? But that would mean…”   
**Mr. Gold:** “The Sorcerer imprisoned him in the book. We need to get it. Bring us the page.”   
**Regina:** “That won’t be easy. They’re not about to let it out of their sight.”  
**Maleficent:** “Don’t worry about that. I’ve got just the thing.” 

**A Hill Overlooking** **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Regina,_ _Cruella_ _and Mr. Gold stand beside Maleficent as she casts a sleeping curse over the entire town.)_  
**Maleficent:** “It’s done. Now let’s get to work.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow and Charming are walking back from where they found the unicorn.)_  
**Charming:** “Snow, you have to tell me. What did you see?”   
**Snow White:** “No. Saying it out loud will make it too… Real. We just have to find a way to help our child save its future.”   
_(They cross the path of a peddler, stuck in the mud.)_  
**Peddler:** “Pardon me, but a hand, please. I’m having trouble with my wagon. I’m afraid it’s a bit stuck.”   
**Charming:** “Here. Allow me.”   
**Peddler:** “Sorry, it’s heavy, overloaded with trinkets. I’m a peddler, but apparently not a very good one. _(Charming and the Peddler successfully manage to move the cart:)_ Oh, oh! Just needed a little elbow grease. Thank you.”   
**Charming:** “Uh-huh.”   
**Peddler:** “Ooh, it’s colder than a witch’s… foot out here, isn’t it?”   
**Charming:** _(Hands him a bottle:)_ “Here. Some Brandy. It’ll warm you on your journey.”   
**Peddler:** “I never turn down Brandy. You’re too kind. _(Takes a sip:)_ Mmm. Mmm! Kind of nutmeg-y.”   
**Snow White:** “Keep it. Good luck to you, then.” _(Turns to leave.)_    
**Peddler:** “Wait. You’re going west?”   
**Snow White:** “Uh, that is where our home lies.”   
**Peddler:** “There… there is a terrible sorceress who’s taken up residence down that way. They call her… Maleficent. She’s just awful.”   
**Charming:** “We know. We’ve crossed paths.”   
**Peddler:** “Did you hear what happened? She turned herself into a heinous dragon and laid an egg.”   
**Snow White:** “An egg?”   
**Peddler:** “Yes, the beast made her nest in a cave. She scorched all the earth around it, marking her territory… everyone fled, including yours truly. My recommendation… go east.”  
**Charming:** “The Infinite Forest?”   
**Snow White:** “We could get lost for days.”   
**Peddler:** “Just stick to the path until you come upon a cottage. There’s a kind, old man. He’ll help you get where you need to be. Trust me.”   
**Snow White:** “Thank you.”   
**Peddler:** “Safe journey.” 

 **The Infinite Forest.  
**_(Walking through the forest, they spot the cottage.)  
_**Charming:** “There.”  
_(They approach and are about to knock on the door when the Apprentice opens it.)  
_**Apprentice:** “I was wondering when you would arrive.”  
**Snow White:** “You were expecting us?”  
**Apprentice:** “I sensed you coming. I also sensed that you are at a loss over your child. Uh, why don’t you come inside for some tea? I’ll explain everything.”  
_(They hear screeching in the distance.)  
_**Snow White:** “Is that Maleficent?”  
**Apprentice:** _(Dismissively:)_ “Oh, yes, yes. Do come in. You don’t have to worry about her here.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Mr. Gold and Maleficent walk through the woods.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Now, you know what you have to do.”   
**Maleficent:** “Quite well. The question is, do you?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Our deal was that you were gonna help me find the Author and our happiness would be secured.”   
**Maleficent:** “Well, I’m altering the deal because, let’s face it, you need that page from the book to get the Author. And to do that, you need me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Do I?”  
**Maleficent:** “I just put the town to sleep. I’m useful. And we all know Cruella and Ursula were a means to an end… me. That’s why you haven’t shed one tear over our tentacled friend’s departure… because you have me. And to have me means you have to give me what I want. It’s, oh, so simple. I need to know what happened to my child after those two heroes got rid of it. I need to know its fate. In return, I will get us both the Author. We’ll get you the page. And once I know what they really did to my child, those heroes will pay.”

**Elsewhere In** **Storybrooke** **.  
**_(Mary Margaret is upset and, as usual, David is following her. Completely consumed by their own turmoil, they have yet to realise that the entire town is fast asleep.)_  
**David:** “Mary Margaret. _(Sighs:)_ Mary Margaret, are you okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I’m not… we made a vow, David, to be good. And ever since Cruella and Ursula arrived, we’ve done nothing but lie.”  
**David:** “They want to turn Emma dark!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know! And if we’re not careful, we’re going to help them. _(Finally notices the people sleeping in the streets:)_ David, look. _(Entering Granny’s diner:)_ They’re all asleep.”  
**David:** “Why aren’t we?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maybe because we’re immune. We’ve both been under a sleeping curse.”  
**David:** “But Emma hasn’t!”

 **Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Maleficent,_ _Cruella_ _, Gold and Regina search the apartment as Emma lays asleep by the window and Hook sleeps slumped in a chair.)  
_**Cruella** **:** “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted to wring her scrawny neck right now.” _  
_**Regina:** “Don’t even think about it. _(As her companions look at her:)_ I think we can all agree that killing the Savior at this point would be ill-advised.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Goading:)_ “She looks a lot less threatening in this state, doesn’t she? _(To Regina:)_ I can see why you like her.”  
**Regina:** “Excuse me?”  
**Maleficent:** “Oh, Regina, stop it. You think I didn’t see your girlfriend tailing us when we were abducting the boy? _(Flirtatiously:)_ You always did have a thing for fiery blondes.”  
**Regina:** _(Glaring at Gold:)_ “Did you tell them?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Slamming the silverware drawer closed:)_ “They guessed. Relax, Regina, no harm shall come to Miss Swan as long as our interests are still aligned. We all want to find the Author.”  
**Cruella** **:** _(Staring at Hook:)_ “I much prefer your taste, darling.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Shortly:)_ “He was a means to an end. _(Closing a cupboard door:)_ The page is not here.”  
**Regina:** “We just have to keep looking. The page was here two hours ago. It didn’t just grow legs and walk out of here on its own.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Unless someone walked out of here with it.”  
**Maleficent:** “I put the whole town to sleep.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Except those who have been under a sleeping curse and are immune. I may know a resourceful young man who’s wide awake. _(Cut to: Henry with the storybook running towards the abandoned mansion. Regina turns and stalks threateningly toward Gold:)_ One who’s very protective of the storybook and all its contents… one who’s gonna test his mother’s commitment, towards helping me.”

**Main Street.**  
_(Regina, Gold, Maleficent and_ _Cruella_ _leave the Blanchard loft.)_  
**Regina:** “No one goes near Henry but me. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with one of my fireballs.”   
_(Regina heads to her car as the others watch her.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Darling, if Regina is shacked up with the Savior then-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She doesn’t know about the final part of our plan. Yes, I know.”  
**Maleficent:** “And when she does find out?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “First things first. Follow Regina, and do what’s necessary to convince the boy. That page is the key. Let’s not lose it when we’re this close.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Where are you off to?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I have other business to attend to.”  
_(As_ _Cruella_ _and Maleficent jump inside_ _Cruella’s_ _car, we see Mary Margaret and David spying on them from a safe distance.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma’s not with them. What are they after? _(Her cell phone rings:)_ Oh, Henry! Henry, are you okay? Where… where are you?”   
**Henry:** “At the Sorcerer’s mansion. When everyone fell asleep, I figured the bad guys were up to something and I’d better get the page somewhere safe.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry, don’t do anything. We are on our way. As long as you have that page, you’re in danger.”   
**David:** “Just sit tight, okay? We’re heading your way now.”  
_(Mary Margaret hangs up.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Let’s cut around the harbor, it’ll be faster. David… David?”  
**David:** “Hang on. I think there’s a way we can put a stop to all this. I think… I think we should… destroy the page.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What?”   
**David:** “If we destroy it, Gold can never free the Author and use him to turn Emma dark.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The Author would be trapped inside the book forever! Or it could kill him. Regina wouldn’t get her happy ending.”   
**David:** “Regina already has her happy ending, she’s just terrified of losing it which is exactly what’ll happen if the Author is freed. We’ve gone too far down this path. We have to protect Emma.” 

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Apprentice’s Cottage.**  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _sit across from the Apprentice as he pours some tea.)_  
**Snow White:** “My husband saw happiness for our child. I saw pure terror. But how do we know which of our visions is real?”   
**Apprentice:** “I’m afraid they both are. You see, we are all born as blank slates with the potential for good or evil and with the gift of free will. So we can choose between the two, which is why there is an equal chance that either of your visions may come true.”   
**Snow White:** “If the future I saw comes to pass, our child’s life will be bleak, full of pain and darkness. Is there nothing we can do to ensure our child’s goodness?”  
**Apprentice:** “There is… a way… _(Gets up and stares out the window:)_ To banish… The potential for darkness from your child. But as with all magic, it comes with a price.”   
**Snow White:** “Whatever it is, we’ll pay it.”   
**Apprentice:** _(Turning back to them:)_ “You see, the laws of magic would not allow me to simply send your child’s darkness away. Another living vessel must absorb it… a vessel that is also a blank slate, unformed in the ways of good and evil, just like your baby. If you wish me to perform this magic, you must secure such a vessel. Discuss this amongst yourselves. Make sure you want to proceed. Because once this spell has been enacted, it cannot be reversed.”   
_(The Apprentice leaves to give them some time alone.)_  
**Charming:** “Banishing darkness from our child into another. Even if it is to save our own, it’s… Wrong.”  
**Snow White:** “What if it doesn’t have to be a child? The Peddler said Maleficent spawned an egg. What if we can use that as our vessel? We’ve seen what she’s like in human and dragon form. Do you really think her dragon offspring will be any different?”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(Henry sits waiting, hidden under a table and staring at the illustration of the door. He is about to check his phone when a light suddenly shines through the keyhole of the door. Moving out of the beam’s path, Henry sees the light land on a drawer in an old desk. Smiling, he crawls out from under the table and pulls open the drawer to find a small key inside.)_  
**Henry:** _(Picking up the key:)_ “No way! _(Hearing the secret doorway open:)_ Grandma, grandpa, you won’t believe what I just…”   
**Regina:** _(Walking into the room:)_ “What, Henry?”   
**Henry:** “Mom. What are you doing here?”   
**Regina:** “I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to come to this.”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _and Maleficent follow her into the room.)_  
**Maleficent:** “Looks like we’re here just in time.”   
**Regina:** “I told you I could handle this.”   
**Cruella** **:** “We’re not sure you have it in you to be a true disciplinarian. _(To Henry:)_ I’d say you shouldn’t be alarmed, darling, but I’d be lying.”   
**Regina:** “Lay a hand on my son, and I’ll end you.”  
**Maleficent:** “You won’t have to do anything as long as he cooperates.”   
**Regina:** “Henry, give me the page.”   
**Henry:** “Mom, no.”   
**Regina:** “Henry Daniel Mills! You will do as I say.”   
_(They share a long meaningful look.)_  
**Henry:** _(Reaching in and pulling out the page:)_ “Okay.”   
_(He hands it to Regina who in turn gives it to Maleficent.)_  
**Regina:** “As promised. Now, let’s find Gold and set this Author free.”  
_(_ _Cruella_ _and Maleficent depart as Regina gives Henry a sly smile.)_

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Cruella_ _stands guard outside_ _Maleficent’s_ _cave.)  
_**Cruella** **:** _(Moaning to herself:)_ “If I’d known it was going to be this cold, I would have grabbed two more puppies and made mittens.”  
_(She hears a noise and moves to investigate.)  
_**Snow White:** “Over here.”  
_(_ _Cruella_ _turns as Snow blows a sleeping powder in her face, knocking her unconscious.)  
_**Charming:** “Come on. It won’t last long.”

 **Inside The Cave.**  
_(Weapons drawn, the_ _Charmings_ _inch cautiously into the cave.)_  
**Charming:** _(Kicking something with his foot:)_ “What is that, a rattle?”   
**Snow White:** _(Dismissively:)_ “Looks to me like she hoards anything silver. Look… there it is. A nest and the egg.”   
**Charming:** “Careful. It’s as dangerous as she is. _(As they are about to snatch the egg, they disturb the sleeping dragon who snarls at them fiercely. Charming lunges and passes the egg to Snow who runs:)_ Snow!”  
_(Maleficent knocks Charming against a wall then breathes fire across Snow’s path.)_  
**Snow White:** “Torch us, Maleficent, and this burns, too!”  
**Maleficent:** _(Returning to her human form:)_ “What kind of people are you, threatening a child?”   
**Snow White:** “Child? This isn’t a child. This will become a monster, just like you.”   
**Maleficent:** “And what are you?”  
**Snow White:** _(Hesitates for mere seconds before turning to leave:)_ “I’m sorry.”  
**Maleficent:** “Wait! Please. Mother to mother, have mercy. I can’t lose my child.”  
**Snow White:** “We’ll bring the egg back when we’re done with it.”   
**Maleficent:** “No!”  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _turn and run, Snow stepping on and breaking the rattle as Maleficent desperately sends a blast of magic towards them. The blast misses them and causes a cave in_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(Arriving much too late, the_ _Charmings_ _search for their grandson.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Henry? Henry?!”   
**David:** “Henry!”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Relieved when Henry reveals himself:)_ “Oh! Come on. The villains have to be on their way.”  
**Henry:** “Already been here.”   
**David:** “What? Did they take the page?”   
**Henry:** “They think they did, except my Mom, of course. She just gave me a look, and I knew exactly what she meant.”   
**David:** “You gave them the forged page Emma made.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Smart kid. Where’s the real one?”   
_(Henry pulls a book off the shelf and opens it revealing the real page.)_  
**David:** “Oh, great job. Mary Margaret and I are gonna take this and keep it safe.”  
**Henry:** “There’s something else. I’ve found the key. We can free the Author.”  
_(Henry goes to use the key when David slams the book shut.)_  
**David:** “Henry, hold on.”   
**Henry:** “W-what are you doing?”   
**David:** “Uh, we don’t know what’s gonna happen. Just let us handle things.”  
**Henry:** “But I found the key.”   
**David:** _(Raising his voice:)_ “Henry, it’s too dangerous! Go!”  
_(David holds his hand out for the key and, after a long moment’s hesitation, Henry hands it over and leaves the library.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “So, now we’re lying to Henry. _(Sighs:)_ If we keep this up, we’re no different than Gold.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters his shop to find Belle passed out asleep on the floor. Taking her into his arms, he moves her to the cot in the back room.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “My love… I need to tell you this while it still matters. My magic comes at a cost, as you know. And I have racked up so much debt I can never be clear of it… Unless I find a way to change the rules. But now… Here’s the hard truth. Something else is changing. So, if I’m gonna change the rules, I’m gonna have to do so quickly. _(He hears a vehicle approaching outside. Taking Belle’s hand and kissing it:)_ I will come back for you if… if I can.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop. Exterior.**  
_(Mr. Gold steps out of the shop as Regina, Maleficent and_ _Cruella_ _arrive.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “What were you doing in there?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Mind your own business. Did you find the boy?”   
**Maleficent:** _(Hands Gold the page:)_ “We found the boy.”   
**Regina:** “I found him.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Glances at the page:)_ “This is rubbish.”   
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s a fake. You’ve spent enough time with the book. You should know the difference.”   
**Regina:** “They tricked me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “What, you think I didn’t suspect you? _(Tears up the fake page:)_ I’ve been waiting for this moment. I knew it would come. Maleficent.”   
**Regina:** “Wait, I can expl…”   
_(Maleficent waves her hand and knocks Regina unconscious.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Bring her to her vault.” 

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Outside The Apprentice’s Cottage.**  
_(The Apprentice holds the egg in his hands.)_  
**Apprentice:** “Yes. This will work.” _(He places it on the ground.)_  
**Charming:** “So, our child’s darkness…”   
**Apprentice:** “Will indeed transfer. _(Begins the incantation:)_ Let the darkness find its way from tender womb to darkest tomb. And if it sees the light of day on distant shore, where shadows loom…”   
**Charming:** “Distant shore? What does that mean?”   
**Apprentice:** _(Continues:)_ “Then let no magic give it form and work no curse, nor magic worse, on innocents of mortals born.”   
**Snow White:** “Sir, we’re just sending the darkness into the vessel, right?”  
**Apprentice:** “Well, you would not want anything with darkness like this living on in your realm, m'lady. I am sending it where it belongs, where it can hurt no one here.”   
**Charming:** “What? No. You didn’t tell us that.”   
**Snow White:** “We promised its mother we would give it back.”   
_(Thunder crashes.)_  
**Apprentice:** “It’s too late, I’m afraid. As I told you before, once this spell has been enacted, it cannot be reversed.”   
_(A portal opens before them.)_  
**Snow White:** “There must be something you can do! _(The egg begins to hatch revealing a baby’s arm:)_ Charming, it’s a baby!”   
**Charming:** “We can still save it!”  
**Cruella** **:** _(Running in to save the child:)_ “Cradle robbers! What have you done?!”  
**Snow White:** “We didn’t know this was going to happen! You have to help us stop it!”   
_(The baby falls into the portal and as_ _Cruella_ _takes a step backwards, she too is pulled inside. The_ _Charmings_ _, not knowing what to do, look on helplessly as the portal closes.)_  
**Charming:** _(To the Apprentice:)_ “What happened to them? Where did that portal send them?!”   
**Apprentice:** “Where they belong.”   
**Snow White:** “The baby. We have to get the baby back!”  
**Apprentice:** “I’m afraid it’s lost to you forever. But congratulations. _Your_ child is now pure of intent and heroic of spirit. It is now up to the two of you to guide it… And keep it in the light.” _(The Apprentice walks back into his cottage.)_  
**Snow White:** “We told Maleficent we would bring back her child. And now it…”  
**Charming:** “Snow, we didn’t know that they were gonna send that egg to another land.”   
**Snow White:** “Charming, we’ve made a terrible mistake.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Sorcerer’s Mansion.  
**_(David takes the page out of the book and holds it in front of the fireplace.)  
_**David:** “We have to do it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are we going to tell Henry?”  
**David:** “We tell him… the key was wrong and, uh, uh, the page disintegrated. We’ll figure something out, but let’s just burn it and worry about it later.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “More lies. I can’t do this. I gave Henry that book to give him hope, and I’m gonna lie and take it away? And what about Regina? She’s finally becoming not only family but our friend. I went to her for help with Emma, with our secret. She’s kept it. And we’re gonna repay her by destroying her chance at a new beginning?”  
**David:** “Well, maybe there’s another way.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, David! When Regina showed me my heart after Cora… after I killed Cora… My heart was dark. And Regina thought it was because of what I did to her mother. But that darkness started long ago. We… have to tell Emma the truth. Because heroes do what’s right, not what’s easy.” 

**Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Mr. Gold,_ _Cruella_ _and Maleficent stand over Regina’s unconscious body.)  
_**Cruella** **:** “Well, I say we just slit her throat right now, get it over with.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Well, if it’s too messy for you, darling, Mal can incinerate her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We’re doing nothing of the sort.”  
**Maleficent:** “She’ll never help us.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course she will. She just doesn’t know it yet. You forget, I manipulated this woman into casting the Dark Curse. Once I’ve explained our plans… she’ll see things differently.”

 **Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma sits holding the key to the door. Her parents have just confessed to their abhorrent actions all those years ago.)_  
**Emma:** “This whole time, I was right. You were lying. I wanted to believe you. I wanted to believe in you.”   
**David:** “We were just… Trying to protect you.”   
**Emma:** “No. You were trying to protect yourselves. And Regina, she’s out there right now risking her life… _(Stands and heads for the door:)_ I’ve got to go.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Rushes to the door:)_ “Please, stop. I’m your mother.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t care.” _(Emma walks out the door.)_

 **Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Maleficent returns to the vault holding the baby rattle as Mr. Gold stares at his reflection in the mirror.)_ **  
Maleficent:** “Now that you’re so confident Regina’s taken care of, isn’t it time we took care of my needs?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You didn’t get me the page. You didn’t earn your answer. That was the deal.”  
**Maleficent:** “That _was_ the deal. But after all I’ve been through, I’ve more than earned my answer.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know. And I want to give you a last chance to preserve what you have.”  
**Maleficent:** “What I have is pain.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Turning to face her:)_ “And pain fades… Unless you feed it. And this… This could be the meal, you really don’t want.”  
**Maleficent:** “Well, I’ve never seen my child. I don’t even know what I had… a boy, a girl. I don’t care how much it hurts to know its fate. I need this.”  
_(She holds up the rattle and Mr. Gold takes it.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Now, remember, this was 30 years ago…”  
_(He waves his hand over the rattle and images form in the glass orb.)  
_

**The Land Without Magic. Before The First Curse.  
**_(A crying baby is handed to its new adoptive parents.)  
_**Woman:** “Congratulations. Your adoption is finalized. She’s all yours. What will you name her?”  
**Dad:** “Lilith. We want to name her Lily.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Regina’s Vault.  
Maleficent:** _(Crying:)_ “She’s alive. And…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “In this world.”  
**Maleficent:** “I must find her. There has to be a way. If she’s out there… Someone must know her.” 

**Convent of the Sisters of Saint** **Meissa** **.**  
_(Emma rushes in to the convent, still clutching the page and the key, to find Henry speaking with August.)_  
**Emma:** “August! How are you?”   
**August:** “A bit tired, but better. Something’s wrong. How are you?”   
**Emma:** _(Rubs Henry’s arm:)_ “Hey, kid, thanks for calling. _(Takes a seat beside August:)_ I’m fine.”  
**August:** “You forget I know all about lying.”   
**Emma:** “It’s a long story. It’s not really worth getting into right now, especially when I have a surprise for you. Look what Henry found.”   
_(She holds up the page and the key.)_  
**August:** “You did it.”   
**Emma:** “That’s right. _(David and Mary Margaret arrive:)_ Now, what do you say we let out the Author. I have some questions.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, please, think about this. This isn’t just what Regina wanted. This is what Gold wanted, too. He was doing it to turn you dark.”   
**Emma:** “I’m not worried about it. Are you? ‘Cause now I have some questions about me, and he can tell us everything.”   
**August:** “ _If_ he’s the one who wrote your story.”   
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**August:** “Something you need to know about this author… He wasn’t the only one. There have been many authors throughout time. It’s a job, not a person. And the one trapped in here was just the last tasked with the great responsibility.”  
**Emma:** “Which is?”   
**August:** “To record… to witness the greatest stories of all time and record them for posterity. The job has gone back eons, from the man who watched shadows dance across cave walls and developed an entire philosophy, to playwrights who tell tales in poetry, to a man named Walt. Many have had this sacred job… great women and men who took on the responsibility with the gravity that it deserved… Until this last one. He started to manipulate rather than record. He did something… I don’t know exactly what… but something that pushed them over the edge.”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The Apprentice has tracked down the Author.)  
_**Apprentice:** “How dare you? How dare you force me to do that to that child?”  
**Author:** “It makes for a better story.”  
**Apprentice:** “Return the quill. You are ill-suited for this job. You have abused all the rules. You have lied. You have deceived us. You have forsaken your holy duty, and now… _(Raising his wand:)_ You must be punished.”  
_(The Apprentice traps the Author inside the storybook.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
August: ** “That’s why the Sorcerer and his Apprentice put him in there. They’re the ones who choose the Author, and they took responsibility for their error.”  
**Emma:** “If they did, and he’s still in there, he still has the ability to alter the book, to alter the course of things.”  
**August:** “You sure have come a long way from the woman who wouldn’t believe.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. I have.”  
_(Emma stands and uses the key on the page and the Author escapes.)  
_**Author:** “Oh! Whoo! It was cramped in there! I couldn’t even reach this. _(Holds up a bottle of rum:)_ And I was parched.” _  
_

**David:** “Where did you get that?”  
**Author:** “This? Uh, a nice young couple I met on the road gave it to me. You want some? Sort of nutmeg-y.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You. You are… the Author?”  
**David:** “The peddler?”  
**Emma:** “We have a lot of questions.” _  
_**Author:** “I bet you do.”  
_(The Author pulls down a curtain rod and runs away while the_ _Charmings_ _are distracted.)  
_**Emma:** “Hey!”  
_(Emma chases after the Author but loses him in the streets of_ _Storybrooke_ _.)  
_

**Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Regina wakes from her enforced slumber to find Mr. Gold standing over her. She lunges at him only to find her hands chained.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Your hands are tied, I’m afraid. No more magic for you today.”  
**Regina:** “So now I’m your prisoner.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Until you hear what I have to say, yes.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You think I’m going to betray the ones I love? I told you my reasons for wanting to find the Author. I’m looking to move on from my past, not alter it. Why are you doing this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I lost everything. Just as you will if you don’t do as I say.”   
**Regina:** “You’re a fool. My sister thought she could change the past and look where that got her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh the irony. _(Reaches into his pocket:)_ This is the telephone number registered to a Robin of Locksley. Why don’t you give him a call, see how he’s settling in. _(Gold waves his hand over Regina’s and the cuffs disappear. Handing her his phone:)_ Call.”  
_(Confused, Regina takes the phone and dials the number. The phone rings a couple of times before someone answers. Shocked by the voice on the end of the line, Regina gasps, as we cut to black.)_


	43. Lily

**The Land Without Magic. New York. 9 Weeks Ago.**  
_(Robin, Marian and Roland are now living in Neal’s old apartment.)_  
**Marian:** “If this is New York, I’d hate to see the old one.”   
**Robin:** “Oh, we’ve been in tougher scrapes than this before. I’ll admit, this modern world is a bit confusing.”   
**Marian:** “This is all my fault.”   
**Robin:** “Marian, if you hadn’t left Storybrooke, you’d have died. I made the decision to come with you and bring Roland. Nobody forced my hand.”   
**Marian:** “I know. Your honour is your greatest strength.”  
**Robin:** “Do you remember what you said to me our first day as outlaws?”  
**Marian:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I said so many things.”   
_(Suddenly there is movement by the door.)_  
**Robin:** “Roland, come here. Stand behind your mum.”   
_(Robin picks up a knife and is ready to fight when Mr. Gold enters the apartment.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What the hell are you doing here?”   
**Robin:** “What are _you_ doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s none of your concern. Your concern is removing yourself from the premises. This… This is my son’s home. You’re trespassing.”   
**Robin:** “No. This is our home now, and we’re not going anywhere.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Look I really don’t have time for this. I’ve got business to attend to.”  
**Robin:** “What business could you possibly have in a world without magic?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “The business of my happiness. Now get out.”   
**Robin:** “Oh, you’re here to find the Author, aren’t you?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “So she told you. Of course she did. Well, then you’ll also know that if I don’t find the Author, Regina won’t get her happy ending, either. Which might be good for you, too.”   
**Robin:** “I’m sorry, but I will not succumb to your games. I know better than to trust you. I have a wife and child. We need this home, and we’re keeping it!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no.” _(Mr. Gold clutches his chest and collapses.)_  
**Robin:** “Gold? Gold!” 

 **At The Hospital.  
**_(Robin waits in the emergency room. He is about to call Regina when a nurse finds him.)  
_**Nurse:** “Sir? Your friend’s awake.”

 **In Mr. Gold’s Bedroom.**  
**Robin:** “What did the doctors say?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, only what their small minds can comprehend. Prattling on about diets and exercise. They tell me it was a heart attack.”   
**Robin:** “But you have other ideas?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “My problem isn’t physical. It’s moral. All the dark deeds I’ve done… They’ve taken their toll, poisoned my heart… Thickened the blood. Back in Storybrooke, I used magic to protect myself. But out here… I won’t last without some.”   
**Robin:** “Well, unfortunately for you, Dark One, there is no magic in this world.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “True. We can’t create magic here. But we can use magical items if they were brought from elsewhere. Remember something from our past… The elixir of the wounded heart. Something I asked you to steal. Well, I think I might know where some of it exists. Right here in New York city. And I need you to get it for me.”   
**Robin:** “And why would I help you?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Because you’re a man with a code, a man of honour. And that, despite everything, is the reason why you will save me.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Woods.  
**_(Emma is searching the woods for the Author when her parents catch up to her.)_  
**David:** “The Author, where is he?”  
**Emma:** “We lost him.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We know him, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We met him a long time ago, before you were born. He, um…”  
**David:** “Manipulated us. It’s because of him we were put on the path to causing Maleficent to lose her child.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s true.”  
**Emma:** “No. No, what’s true is no matter how you were manipulated, you still did what you did, and you lied to me about it! You’ve been lying to me about everything! About you, about me…”  
**David:** “That’s not the case. It’s one incident from our past.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t you dare downplay it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, we’ve changed. We’ve tried to become the parents you deserve.”  
**Emma:** “I am only the Savior because you altered the entire state of my being at the expense of someone else’s soul!”  
**David:** “You’re right. What we did, it was wrong. But we… We didn’t fully understand what we were doing. We acted out of fear. We’re human.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, right now I don’t care. None of that matters now. We have to find that Author before Gold does.”

**The Land Without Magic. 9 Weeks Ago.**  
_(Robin stands over Mr. Gold with the elixir in hand.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You found it!”   
**Robin:** “Indeed. ‘The Wizard of Oak.’ _That_ was his cover while in our world.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, well, apparently being great and powerful did not mean witty. But he was effective. Zelena sent him to New York to keep an eye on Emma. She would have been a fool to send him without precautions… Magical charms, potions.”   
**Robin:** “Lucky for you your assumption paid off. _(As Mr. Gold reaches for the potion:)_ And now that I’ve made good on my promise, we need to strike a deal.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, make it quick.”   
**Robin:** “Before this potion heals you, you will move on. Your son’s apartment belongs to me now, and I never want to see you there again.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s yours. Take it. Now give me what’s mine.”   
**Robin:** _(Placing the potion on the tray in front of him:)_ “Good riddance, Rumplestiltskin. Our dealings are done.” _(He leaves the room.)_    
**Mr. Gold:** _(Reaches for the bottle:)_ “Goodbye, thief. _(Mr. Gold drinks the potion:)_ It’s not working. It’s not working. _(Throws the bottle against the wall, shattering it:)_ Why isn’t it working?”   
**Marian:** _(Entering the room holding the real potion:)_ “Because it’s not real magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What?”   
**Marian:** “I tried to convince Robin to let you die, but he just wouldn’t listen to reason. So here I am.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You switched the vials.”   
**Marian:** “I did. The one you drank won’t cure your heart, but it will lessen the effects of seven cold and flu symptoms. Don’t worry, it’s non-drowsy.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Why are you doing this? I’ve done you no harm.”   
**Marian:** “That’s not exactly true.”   
_(Marian reaches for her necklace and rubs it, transforming into her true self:_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Zelena! … How is this possible?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Imported magic, dear. Never travel between realms without it. You remember the six-leaf clover from Oz, don’t you? It’s quite the effective glamour spell.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Panicked:)_ “No, no. I killed you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Mm, you tried. When you stabbed me in that jail cell, I didn’t die. My life force simply fled my body before it shattered. I had somewhere to go. Or should I say some time?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You followed Emma through the time portal.”

**Zelena** **:** “That I did. Once I managed to literally put myself together, I sought out the person I was looking for. Sat some distance away from the action, recording everything for prosperity… was the Author.“  
**Mr. Gold:** "No.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh yes. I mean how else did you think I was going to alter my fate and make sure it stuck? Yes, I could’ve followed my original plan and killed Snow White’s mother but that still wouldn’t have guaranteed my happy ending. No, what I needed was something a little more… ironclad.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The Author can’t change what’s already written.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, he told me as much when I found him. Which is why it was imperative that I be the one who cast the time travel spell, to ensure that I ended up exactly where and _when_ I needed to be. But, I didn’t let that ruin my fun. We had quite the philosophical debate, the Author and I. He was quite adamant about how it was his job to merely record the events that unfolded. That to interfere in any way would be against the rules.“  
**Mr. Gold:** “So after everything, you failed.”  
**Zelena** **:** "Oh, I wouldn’t say so. He didn’t look too pleased when I showed him what the Savior and the one handed half-wit were up to. Changing the course of history and using the Author’s very own book to do it? He had quite the determined glint in his eye when he left the Enchanted Forest to travel to another realm. But, with my hopes of changing my past dashed, I had to come up with a new plan. And when I realized what Emma had planned for Marian, well… Inspiration struck! And then I struck. For a few careless moments, they left her unattended, and that was all I needed… I killed her… And then I became her. I took her form. Do you know, it wasn’t easy not being me, but it certainly beat being dead.”  
**Mr Gold:** “Marian… Never made the trip… To Storybrooke.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No. No, dear. It was me all along. And, you know, no one’s been the wiser. Not her husband, not even her child. I mean, she’s as dead as, well… Your son. Oh. Oh, that’s right. I suppose that means you never avenged his death. That… _You_ failed. Oops. _(Gold’s heart stops and alarms sound from the various machines he’s hooked up to. Knocking on Gold’s chest:)_ Hollow. What a beautiful echo. _(The nurses and the doctors arrive:)_ Oh, please! Help him!” 

**A Short Time Later.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _stands over Mr. Gold who now has a breathing tube inserted. Mr. Gold wakes up and tenses immediately.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Shh. Shush, dear. Don’t try to talk. Look at the magic in this world, Rumple. A tube that breathes for you. My, your predicament does look painful. You know, there’s a time I would have relished this. And with your vendetta against me for the death of your son that would make this a strong practical choice. But, see, I’m not done telling you about my clever plan. I was going to use my little Marian-glamour to steal Robin’s heart, to make him fall in love with me, to steal Regina’s fated true love. How ultimate, you know? Sadly, it didn’t take. I can’t win his heart. Something is standing in the way like a… Like a stone wall. Could be fate. Could be true love or some other bias in the universe towards those who deserve happiness. But whatever it is, I am certain that the Author can simply force a happy ending for me. And if there’s anyone that could find him and bend him to their will, well, my money’s on the Dark One. Or should I say the deathly pale one? Anyway, whatever your plan is with the Author, I want my happy ending built into it. You’d also have to stop trying killing me, of course. _(Doing her best impression of the Dark One:)_ But, dearie, what does old Rumple get out of it? I mean, you are aware I have a certain potion that fixes hearts. I don’t know if it could cure this little lump of coal you’ve got in your narrow little chest. But it will get you back home. Your life for mine. That seems rather fair. Do we have a deal? If we do? Simply blink.”  
_(Mr. Gold stares daggers at_ _Zelena_ _before, finally, blinking his assent.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Regina calls Robin.)_  
**Regina:** “Robin?”   
**Marian/** **Zelena** **:** “No, it’s not Robin.”   
**Regina:** “Marian?”   
**Marian/** **Zelena** **:** “Not exactly.” _(Using the necklace, Marian turns into_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hello, sis.”   
**Regina:** “No… No, it can’t be.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, but it is.”   
**Regina:** “Zelena. But how? I saw you die.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You thought you saw me die.”   
**Regina:** “Where’s Robin? This is his phone. What have you done with him?”  
**Zelena** **:** “I haven’t done anything except love and honour him in sickness and in health, to have and to hold and all that other wifely nonsense.”   
**Regina:** “I-I don’t understand.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well, you don’t have to. All you need to know is that while Robin thinks it’s his wide-eyed wife cooking dinner for him every night, it’s actually me. Oh, I’ve got to run, sis. He’ll be home soon, and I’ve got a meatloaf in the oven.”  
**Regina:** “No…”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, you sound like you need a moment. Take it. I’m sure we’ll see each other again very soon. Ta-ta.” _(_ _Zelena_ _hangs up.)_    
**Regina:** _(To Gold:)_ “You knew.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Nods:)_ “Zelena is the reason you began your search for the Author to begin with. She planted the idea in your head when, as Marian on the night she returned, she told your son that you would always be a monster.”  
**Regina:** _(Remembering:)_ “And that Henry only need to read his storybook to know who I really was. That bitch.“  
**Mr. Gold:** “Your sister played you perfectly.”  
**Regina:** “Well you’d know all about that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina, this needn’t be cause for us to not get what we both desire. When I told you I wished you happiness, I meant it.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena murdered your son!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, Zelena and I have come to… An understanding. Regina, you are vital to my plan to turn the Savior towards darkness. If Emma turns dark and becomes a villain like us, you can still be together and we can _all_ find our happy endings.”   
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “You made me a monster. But I won’t let you do the same to Emma.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t mistake me, dearie. Miss Swan _will_ turn to the darkness one way or the other. So when I do find the Author, you’re going to have to ask yourself one question. Do I want my story to be a happy life together with my son and the woman I love, or do I want to end up alone, unloved, forever?”  
_(Regina lunges at Mr. Gold before he disappears in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**The Woods.**  
_(As Emma, Henry and the_ _Charmings_ _are closing in, Isaac is attempting to fashion himself a new quill from a branch of wood.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Appearing beside him:)_ “Well, I’m not much of a writer, but I do know something about magic quills.”   
**Isaac:** “Such as?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, for starters, they must be sculpted from the wood of enchanted trees, which, unfortunately for you, is not an attribute any of the timber in Storybrooke possesses.”   
**Isaac:** _(Snaps the branch in two:)_ “Damn it! I need to go.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, you do. Or, um… You could come with me.”  
**Isaac:** “Why would I do that? You’re quite possibly the biggest pain in the ass I have ever had the displeasure of writing about.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, there is that. But there’s also… _(Reaches into his jacket and produces a quill:)_ This.”   
**Isaac:** “What do you want from me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You are gonna write me a whole bunch of new happy endings.”  
_(Isaac looks to see the heroes quickly approaching.)_  
**Isaac:** “Okay.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I thought so.”   
_(Mr. Gold waves his hand and both of them disappear.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. The Next Morning.**  
_(_ _Cruella_ _speeds down the road in her car until she is halted by Maleficent. Giving an annoyed sigh,_ _Cruella_ _exits the vehicle.)_  
**Maleficent:** “We need to talk.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Good thing I had my brakes serviced, darling. I do hate getting blood on the car.”   
**Maleficent:** “There’s still time for that. Tell me about Lily.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Sorry. Who?”   
**Maleficent:** “My daughter, Lily. You told me she didn’t survive the trip to this world. You lied.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Perhaps I did. Um, but there’s an explanation, of course. You see, um… I’m a really terrible person, and I left her in the woods to die.”   
**Maleficent:** “You did what?”   
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, don’t be so flabbergasted. You know I’m not mother material. I took that dragon egg she was in. Oh, the magic helped me stay young, you know. Wonderful thing. But the little brat…”  
**Maleficent:** “My daughter.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Yes. Well…”   
**Maleficent:** “You should know your death is going to last for days.”   
_(Maleficent transforms into a dragon. As the creature stalks towards her,_ _Cruella_ _uses her powers to subdue the beast.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, I was so hoping you’d do that. People always underestimate a girl in diamonds and furs, don’t they? I mean, no one guessed what I was really after. Not Gold. Certainly not you. But now that the Author is here, today is the day that I get mine. Now be a good girl, lie down, and take a nap.”   
_(The dragon lays down and falls asleep.)_

 **Blanchard Loft.  
**_(The Charmings return home.)  
_**Emma:** “You have to remember something else about the Author, some way to find him. Now think.”  
**David:** “We told you everything we know.”  
**Emma:** “Are we sure about that? Because secrets just keep coming out.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay. You’re clearly still upset.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, I’m still upset. You were the ones who taught me there is always a right way. A heroic way. And what you did to Maleficent’s child…”  
**David:** “It was our only option to make sure you grew up… Good.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Other than raising me yourself of course. You know, you blame the curse but, did you even plan to raise me or would I have ended up calling the wet nurse ‘Mom’ and one of the dwarfs ‘Dad’.”  
**Henry:** _(Chiding:)_ “Mom.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs, shakes her head:)_ “I’m sorry, but if it were me, no matter what, I would not harm a defenseless person. _(Regina enters the loft. Sighs, relieved:)_ Regina, thank God. Where have you been?”

**Regina:** _(Hugs Henry:)_ “In the middle of a very bad day. I’ll tell you the whole story later, after I rescue Roland and Robin Hood.”  
**Henry:** “Robin Hood?”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Regina:** “It turns out that Marian… She’s not really Marian at all.”  
**David:** “So who is she?”  
**Regina:** “Zelena.”  
**David:** “The wicked witch?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know how it’s possible, but my sister has been masquerading as her this entire time. And she’s in league with Gold. So I’m going to New York to stop her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And what about Gold? If they’re working together, he’s not just gonna let you waltz off and spoil his plans.”  
**Regina:** “I wouldn’t worry about Gold. I know exactly how to handle him.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Belle takes some books from the counter and puts them in a cabinet behind her. When she turns back, Regina is standing there.)_  
**Belle:** “Oh! Regina, I didn’t, uh, didn’t hear you come in.”   
**Regina:** “Your ex-husband has done quite a number on me, Belle.”  
**Belle:** “Oh. I’m, uh… Sorry to hear that.”   
**Regina:** “And now he wants me to work with him.”   
**Belle:** “Uh, well, I’m sure that would be a mistake.”   
**Regina:** “I know it is.”   
**Belle:** “How can I help?”   
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “I’m glad you asked.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Cabin.**  
_(Mr. Gold brings_ _Issac_ _to the cabin.)_  
**Isaac:** “Well, this is certainly homey. Antlers are a nice touch. Makes me feel like Hemingway. Or maybe Thoreau. _(Offers his hand to Mr. Gold:)_ Name’s Isaac, by the way.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you always talk this much?”   
**Isaac:** “Only when I’m nervous. And you still have my quill.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah. Well, for now, let’s call it… My quill.”   
**Isaac:** “You know, it’s worthless without its ink.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I’m aware, and I plan to obtain some very soon.”   
**Isaac:** “Yeah. And just how are you gonna do that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Simple. Now you’re here, I’m gonna turn the Savior dark.”   
**Isaac:** “What will that accomplish?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Once her heart has been blackened, everything I need shall fall into place. You’ll see soon enough, when my associates return.”   
**Isaac:** “Your associates seem to have a taste for fur. And perfume. Can’t wait to meet them.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Surely you must know them from your stories.”  
**Isaac:** “Know of them, sure, but an author rarely gets…”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Sensing something:)_ “Be quiet. Don’t say another word. Something’s just come up. You stay here till I return.”  
**Isaac:** “Until you return? But who’s gonna… _(Mr. Gold leaves in a cloud of smoke:)_ Protect me?” 

**The Wishing Well.**  
_(Belle is repeating_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _name over and over trying to summon him when he arrives.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumplestiltskin. Rumple…”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Hello, Belle.”   
**Belle:** “Hello.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “This is a curious place to meet.”   
**Belle:** “Do you, uh, do you remember what you told me here the night of our vows? How I chased all the darkness out of you?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, look, I’m sorry for everything.”   
**Belle:** “No. No apologies today. For once in my life, I just want the truth. Why are you here, Rumple? Are you… Are you trying to win me back?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s a bit more complicated than that.”   
_(Mr. Gold rips out his heart. His heart is dark except a little red spot.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It seems that centuries of dark deeds do take their toll. And all that’s left of it… Is this. And pretty soon, that will be gone, too.”   
**Belle:** “Well… Will you die?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “In a manner of speaking, yes. I will lose any ability to love. And that goodness that you once saw inside of me… Well, that’ll be gone forever. There’s only one man who can reverse this process, and that’s the Author. That’s why I’m here in Storybrooke. _(Puts his heart back in his chest:)_ I don’t expect you to understand, of course.”   
**Belle:** “But I… I-I do understand.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You do?”   
**Belle:** “Sometimes I worry… I worry I threw out the chipped teacup too soon. _(Overcome with emotion, Mr. Gold kisses Belle:)_ You know what the problem is, though? Will is just such a better kisser than you are.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “W-what?”   
**Belle:** “You’re pathetic. Watching you come groveling back to me, it’s like a dog begging for scraps.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Why are you saying that? This isn’t like you, Belle.”   
**Regina:** “But it is so like me.”   
_(Regina arrives holding Belle’s heart in her hand.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina.”   
**Regina:** _(Speaks into the heart:)_ “Now forget all this and run along home.”  
_(Belle obeys and leaves.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “You have no idea just how much I’m gonna make you suffer for this.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, you’re not gonna do a thing, unless you wanna see what happens when I take this heart and squeeze.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Come on. We both know you don’t have it in you.”   
**Regina:** “Don’t I? You think you can threaten the woman I love and I won’t retaliate in kind?” _(Begins to squeeze the heart.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “All right, all right. I believe you.”   
**Regina:** “Good. So I’m headed to New York now. And if you breathe one word of this to Zelena, you won’t be the only one who loses a heart.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Cabin.**  
_(Isaac is reading a book when_ _Cruella_ _enters.)_  
**Cruella** **:** “Don’t bother studying the greats, darling. You’ll never be one of them… Hello, Isaac. Never thought you’d see me again, did you?”   
**Isaac:** “I was certainly hoping not to.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Then why don’t you make this easy and give me back what you took?”  
**Isaac:** “Can’t do it. Sorry.”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Grabs him by the throat:)_ “With one whistle, I can send a hundred snarling dogs after you.”   
**Isaac:** “I know you could, after all I am the one who gave you that particular power. But you and I both know that even with all your magic, you don’t have enough power to hurt me.”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Frustrated, she releases him:)_ “I do hate it when you’re right, darling. Though I do like this new shade of confidence. It’s so… Masculine. Are you sure you can’t help a girl out? For old time’s sake?”   
**Isaac:** “Not a chance.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Well, then you will pay for what you did when you made me what I am.”   
**Isaac:** “You know, idle threats don’t make for good drama. But I do see one interesting story developing here.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Really? And what’s that?”   
**Isaac:** “Rumplestiltskin has no idea that we know each other. Which means that… You lied to him. So from one old friend to another, you should probably be gone before he gets back.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, you always did know how to infuriate a girl, didn’t you? Well, enjoy the upper hand while it’s still on your wrist, because I think you’ll find… There’s more than one way to skin an Author.” 

**Storybrooke** **. The Mayor’s Mansion. Exterior.  
**_(Henry steps off the school bus and sees_ _Pongo_ _sitting alone outside.)  
_**Henry:** “Hey, Pongo. What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be out here by yourself. _(_ _Pongo_ _runs away and Henry follows:)_ Pongo! Pongo! Pongo! _(_ _Pongo_ _leads Henry to an alleyway:)_ Okay. Come here, boy. _(_ _Pongo_ _begins to growl at him, baring his teeth:)_ Whoa. What’s wrong? Calm down.”  
_(_ _Cruella_ _arrives in her car, blocking the exit.)  
_**Cruella** **:** “Don’t blame the dog, darling. He’s simply following orders, and I told him to fetch.”  
**Henry:** “What do you want?”  
**Cruella** **:** “I want you to be a good boy and get in the car.” 

 **The Mayor’s Mansion.**  
_(Regina exits the mansion with a suitcase, followed by Emma, who is clearly not pleased. Opening the trunk of her car, Regina places the bag inside, ready for her journey to New York.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you sure going to New York is a good idea? You don’t know what Zelena has planned. What if you’re walking into a trap?”   
**Regina:** “I cannot leave that child in the clutches of my psychotic sister. Robin’s clueless, so I have no choice.”   
**Emma:** “You don’t have to go alone.”   
**Regina:** “Don’t worry about me. You have your hands full with the Author. I can handle one wicked sister.”  
**Emma:** “Things are different in New York. Without your magic… Listen. _(Hands Regina her gun:)_ If you won’t take me with you, I want you to take this. I hope you don’t have to use it, but… I want you to stay safe.”   
**Regina:** _(Taking it:)_ “Thank you. _(Putting the gun in her bag:)_ So you’re not… Angry with me for keeping your parents’ secret?”   
**Emma:** “Not only did they lie but they put you in harms way to protect themselves. Trust me, it’s between me and them, you were only trying to help.”  
_(Both of their phones beep as they receive a message.)_  
**Regina:** “It’s Henry. Video message?”   
**Emma:** “Must be a thing now. I got one, too.”  
**Henry: (Via Message:)** “Mom, Mom, Cruella has me. If you ever wanna see me again, you have to do what she says.”   
**Cruella** **:** “Hello, darlings! As you can see, I have your dreadful son. If you prefer him to remain intact, you’ll do exactly as I say… Kill the Author. Then, ah, bring me his broken little body, or… Your boy will meet a very unhappy ending. Hmm?”

**Mr. Gold’s Cabin.**  
_(Mr. Gold returns to the cabin.)_  
**Isaac:** “Finally. The joy of getting lost in a good book just isn’t the same. Not after it happens to you literally.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Stop talking. We haven’t much time, now that you and Cruella have been reunited at last.”   
**Isaac:** “Cruella? No, I-I-I don’t even…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Enough. You both lied to me about your past, and now those lies are coming to the surface.”   
**Isaac:** _(Springs to his feet:)_ “I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me. I-I didn’t think it was… Relevant.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, it’s not only relevant, it is essential to my plans. Cruella is so desperate to see you dead, she just kidnapped the Savior’s son.”   
**Isaac:** “How do you know that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you have your tools. _(Conjures a crystal ball into his hand:)_ I have mine. I watched as Cruella gave the Savior a rather morbid choice… Either you die… Or her son dies.”   
**Isaac:** “Now hang on. You said you need me to get the Savior to go dark. This is how you plan to do it? By having her kill me?!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Relax. If you died, the mantle of the Author simply passes on, perhaps to someone less willing to help me. No, no. I need you alive.”   
**Isaac:** “Then why work with Cruella, if she wants me dead?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “A person obsessed with vengeance is easy to manipulate. She thought I believed her happy ending was reconciling with her mother. But I knew she was after something else… Your death. Now I wanna know why. I wanna know precisely what you wrote about her, the exact words.”   
**Isaac:** “You wanna know? _(Pulls out a card from his pocket:)_ Here. Read it for yourself. I’m better on the page, anyway.”  
_(Mr. Gold reads the card and then chuckles.)_

 **Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Regina and Emma have come to the_ _Charmings_ _for help.)_  
**David:** _(Zooming in on the message on Emma’s phone:)_ “I recognize that trailhead marker. Cruella is holding Henry a couple of miles south of the toll bridge.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “So what now?”   
**Regina:** “Time to get our hands dirty and do whatever it takes to get him back.”  
**David:** “You’re not actually considering Cruella’s demand to kill the Author?”  
**Regina:** “Of course not. Even if we could find him, it wouldn’t be half the fun of killing Cruella. Let’s see how she likes being made into outerwear.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina!”   
**Regina:** “What? It’s Emma’s heart we’re trying to protect, not mine.”  
**Emma:** _(Sitting arms folded:)_ “If we go in guns blazing, we risk hurting Henry. We have to find another way, and where the Author is. If he’s enemies with Cruella, maybe he knows the best way to defeat her.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, we may be able to help with that.”  
**David:** “We went back to the convent and found a flask that we gave him. He dropped it when he escaped. A locator spell might work on it.”   
**Emma:** “Sounds like a perfect job for you two. I’ll take Regina and we’ll scope out the area where Cruella’s holed up with Henry.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, I know you’re still angry, but avoiding us is not going to help.”   
**Emma:** “I’m not avoiding you. With Henry’s life on the line, I need to be around people I trust, and right now, that’s not you.”   
_(Regina and Emma leave as Mary Margaret is left speechless_ _.)_

**The Woods.**  
_(Regina and Emma scour the woods looking for their son.)_  
**Regina:** “I’m not saying what your parents did wasn’t horrific but you can’t hold it against them forever.”  
**Emma:** “Says the woman who held a grudge for half her life because a 10-year-old spilled a secret. The difference is that you never held yourself as some paragon of virtue. You were honest about who you were. My parents weren’t. They said they were heroes.”  
**Regina:** “Even heroes make mistakes. You know, not long ago, your mother gave me some advice. She said I needed to believe I could still earn forgiveness, that I had a chance at grace. I didn’t realize it then, but… She was talking about herself. Emma, she’s been trying to make up for what she did for a long time.”   
**Emma:** “If you suddenly understand them so well, you forgive them. I can’t.”  
**Hook:** _(Catching up to them:)_ “Swan.”  
**Regina:** _(As Hook approaches:)_ “If you want to punish your parents, why don’t you tell the pirate what they did to his child.”  
**Hook:** _(Nods to Regina:)_ “Your majesty. Swan, your parents told me where to find you. I’ve headed many rescue missions.”   
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “We’ll take all the help we can get.”  
**Hook:** “You know, not to sound paranoid but I get the impression the Charmings are deliberately avoiding me.”  
_(Regina and Emma exchange looks.)_  
**Emma:** _(Deciding that now is not the time:)_ “We’ve got more important things to worry about right now, like saving Henry.”

 **Elsewhere In The Forest.  
**_(_ _Cruella_ _is playing a game on her phone.)  
_**Cruella** **:** “Blasted birds. I’ll show you what angry looks like.”  
_(Henry finds a piece of glass on the ground and uses it to cut his restraints. Once freed, he makes a run for it._ _Pongo_ _barks.)_  
**Cruella** **:** _(Looking up from her phone, rolls her eyes:)_ “Pongo, sic!”  
_(The dog chases after Henry.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Cabin.**  
_(Mary Margaret and David burst into Mr. Gold’s cabin.)_  
**Isaac:** “Oh! Don’t come any closer! Stay back!”   
**David:** “We’re not gonna hurt you.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We just want some information.”   
**Isaac:** “Unh-uh. I want some guarantees, because if I tell you everything, you just might kill the messenger.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re safe. Trust us.”   
**Isaac:** “Trust you? I’ve seen what you’ll do to protect your daughter. _(David lunges at the Author, pinning him against the wall:)_ Aah! Ow! Hey! You said you wouldn’t h…”   
**David:** “What have you done with Emma?”   
**Isaac:** “Nothing. I was just trying to protect the world from Cruella. I had no idea that Gold would use her like this. Even I couldn’t see the end to the story.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you talking about?”   
**Isaac:** “Yours wasn’t the first story I meddled with. What I did to Cruella… it saved lives, I swear!”  
**David:** _(Roaring:)_ “Stop your babbling and concentrate! How does _this_ story end?”   
**Isaac:** “With the Savior… Turning dark.”   
_(David releases_ _Issac_ _and the Author hands David the card he showed to Gold earlier.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is that?”   
**Isaac:** “Something I wrote. The truth.”   
**David:** _(Reading the card:)_ “Cruella De Vil can no longer take away the life of another.”   
**Isaac:** “Do you see now? Henry’s in no danger.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Cruella can’t kill anyone. She’s defenseless.”   
**David:** “Emma doesn’t know, which means Gold wants her to…”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We have to stop this.”   
_(They rush out of the cabin.)_

**The Woods.  
**_(Henry is being chased by_ _Pongo_ _.)  
_**Henry:** “Help me! Please! Help me! Help!”  
_(Emma hears Henry screaming.)  
_**Emma:** “It’s Henry. Quick, it’s coming from over there.”  
**Hook:** “No, it’s this way.”  
**Regina:** “Has cannon fire damaged your hearing? It clearly came from over there.”  
**Henry:** “No! No! Help me, please!”  
**Emma:** “Split up. Go!”

 **With Regina.  
Henry: ** “Somebody!”  
**Regina:** _(Following her son’s voice:)_ “Henry?!”  
**Henry:** “Help me! Please!”  
**Regina:** “No.” _(Regina finds a shell from which Henry’s voice is emitting.)_

 **With Hook.**  
**Hook:** “Henry?!”   
**Henry:** “Somebody! Help me!”   
_(Hook also finds a shell.)_  
**Hook:** _(Picking it up:)_ “Magic.”  
_(As Hook walks off, we see that Mr. Gold is watching from a safe distance. Henry, meanwhile, runs to a cliff edge.)_

 **With Henry.**  
**Henry:** “Help me! Please, somebody… _(The dog catches up to him:)_ Pongo…”  
**Cruella** **:** “Who says you can’t teach an old dog new tricks? _(Points her gun at him:)_ You shouldn’t have run.”   
_(Emma arrives.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry!”   
**Henry:** “Mom!”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _grabs Henry.)_  
**Emma:** “Let him go!”   
**Cruella** **:** “I’m afraid not. Come any closer, and he dies. One small dead Author. That’s all I asked. Simple revenge, and you failed utterly.”  
**Emma:** “Put the gun down, Cruella.”   
**Henry:** “Mom.”   
**Emma:** “It’s gonna be okay, Henry.”   
**Cruella** **:** “I’ll do it, Savior. Believe me, I will. _(As Emma raises her hands:)_ Put your hands down, Savior. We both know you’re bluffing.”   
**Emma:** “That’s my son.”   
**Cruella** **:** “And you’re a hero, and heroes don’t kill.”   
_(Emma uses her magic to push_ _Cruella_ _away from Henry._ _Cruella_ _falls from the cliff edge to her death._ _Pongo_ _immediately returns to normal.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry?”   
**Henry:** “Mom.”  
_(Emma rushes forward and hugs her son as Mary Margaret and David arrive too late_ _.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The Apprentice seeks an audience with the Sorcerer. Appearing merely as bluish red smoke, the Sorcerer questions his Apprentice.)_  
**Sorcerer:** “What brings you here?”  
**Apprentice:** “The Author… He has violated the rules. He has changed things. The Savior… He made me channel her potential for darkness into Maleficent’s child. There must be a way to undo it.”  
**Sorcerer:** “I’m afraid not. What’s done is done, my Apprentice.”  
**Apprentice:** “But what now of the girls, their fates?”  
**Sorcerer:** “They remain entwined, as they always were and always shall be.”  
**Apprentice:** “Of course.”  
**Sorcerer:** “Our concern now is the Author.”  
**Apprentice:** “I have taken care of that, master. Our mistake has been rectified. He is inside the book, where he can no longer alter our world… Only record what happens.”  
**Sorcerer:** “You must see to it there is no more damage. The Author must never be allowed to toy with fate again.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Cruella’s** **Funeral.  
**_(_ _Issac_ _and Mr. Gold stand by_ _Cruella’s_ _grave. They are the only two people present.)  
_**Isaac:** “When I took away Cruella’s ability to kill, I never thought it would come to this, that she of all people would be left defenseless.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t beat yourself up too much. Cruella killed her father, her mother and two step fathers simply because she enjoyed killing.”  
**Issac** **:** _(Nods:)_ “Still, I’ll miss her. Furs and all, I’ll miss her. She was good to me… In her way. Made me who I am.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, someone had to die at the Savior’s hands.”  
**Isaac:** “Did they?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We won’t have what we need to rewrite the book, to secure our happy endings, until Ms. Swan has completed her journey. The Savior has taken the first step down a dark path. And we have to make sure she stays on it… For both our sakes.”  
_(From across the way, Emma is watching Mr. Gold and the Author.)  
_

**Granny’s Diner. A Short Time Later.  
**_(The_ _Charmings_ _, Hook, Henry and Regina share a table as Emma paces before them.)  
_**Emma:** “I’m going after Gold. He made this happen. He needs to answer for it.”  
**Hook:** “Careful. Don’t go off half-cocked.”  
**David:** “Hook’s right. He wants you angry.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, I am angry. That doesn’t mean he’s gonna get what he’s after. Do I wish I could change what I did to Cruella? Yes. But that’s regret, not darkness. _(Meaningfully to her parents:)_ I think we’ve all done things we regret. Right now, we need to focus on one thing… How to keep Gold and the Author from causing any more damage.”  
**Hook:** “Actually, two things. _(To the_ _Charmings_ _:)_ Now that I’ve got you here, I’d like to know what Ursula meant about you knowing what happened to my child?”

_(Maleficent enters.)_  
**Maleficent:** “I might be able to help with that.”  
**Hook:** _(Getting to his feet, surprised to see her:)_ “Mal…”  
**Maleficent:** “Stay seated, Killian. I’ll deal with you momentarily. _(To the_ _group_ _:)_ It now appears we have a common foe… Rumplestiltskin.”   
**David:** “But… he resurrected you.”   
**Maleficent:** “To help himself, not me. Cruella’s death only confirmed that.”   
**Hook:** “Oh. Now you want to turn on him before he turns on you.”   
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “I knew Gold couldn’t keep the dragon on her leash for long.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What do you want?”   
**Maleficent:** “Nothing from you. But your daughter, I hear, has a talent for finding people.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, I do. Who do you want found?”   
**Maleficent:** “ _My_ daughter.”   
**Hook:** “Daughter? I have a daughter?”  
_(Maleficent glares at Hook.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “She’s alive?”   
**Maleficent:** “Yes. She survived the journey to this land… The journey you sent her on. _(Hook turns to the_ _Charmings_ _who cannot meet his eye. Maleficent uses her powers to mute the pirate momentarily. To Emma:)_ You want to prevent Rumplestiltskin from achieving whatever he wants. What better way than leaving this town and helping me?”   
**Emma:** “I’m not running away from Gold.”   
**Maleficent:** “It’s not running from him. It’s hindering him.”   
**Emma:** “What do you know about her?”  
**Maleficent:** “Just what the Dark One showed me… That she was banished to this world 30 years ago, to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple. And they named her Lilith.”   
**Emma:** _(Realisation dawns:)_ “No.”   
_(Emma quickly leaves the diner as Hook’s voice returns.)_  
**Hook:** “Swan? What is it? _(To Maleficent:)_ You and I need to talk, right bloody now.” 

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma is scanning through microfiche for old newspapers. She finds a picture of a little girl in an adoption announcement. Noticing the star on the girl’s wrist, her suspicions are confirmed.)_  
**Emma:** “Lily.”

 **Mankato, Minnesota - 1999**  
_(Emma and her foster family are preparing for vacation.)_  
**Emma:** “Flashlight… Batteries… Canteen… Matches…”  
**Bill:** “How’s the checklist going, Em?”   
**Emma:** “Good, I think. Uh, what’s ‘G.O.R.P.’?”   
**Katie:** “Good Old Raisins and Peanuts. It’s trail mix.”   
**Zach:** “Haven’t you ever been camping before?”   
**Emma:** “I’ve never even been on a vacation before.”   
**Bill:** “Not everyone was lucky enough to grow up the way that you and your brother have. Emma, we’re just happy that you’re gonna spend your first family vacation with us.”   
**Emma:** “So am I. Oh. I almost forgot… Sleeping bag.”   
_(Emma is in the garage when she hears noise. Grabbing a baseball bat, she readies herself. Curled up in the sleeping bag, she finds Lily.)_    
**Lily:** “Emma, wait.”   
**Emma:** “Lily? What are you doing here?”   
**Lily:** “I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now. But, I… didn’t have anywhere else to go.”   
**Emma:** “What’s wrong? What happened?”   
**Lily:** “It’s bad, Emma. I know I’ve lied to you before, but I really need your help.”  
**Emma:** “Why should I trust you now?”   
**Lily:** “Because I am in big trouble. You once said we’d be friends forever. Did you mean it? ‘Cause I did.”  
_(Bill enters.)_  
**Bill:** “Emma? Who’s this?”   
**Emma:** “This is… Lily. My friend.”  
**Bill:** “You never told me that you had friends in the neighbourhood.”   
**Lily:** “My foster family just moved here. I thought I would surprise her.”   
**Bill:** “Ah. Well, Lily, would you like to join us for dinner?”  

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station. Present.  
**_(Regina joins Emma.)  
_**Regina:** “Ain’t fate a bitch? You know this girl. How?”  
**Emma:** “She was my friend.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, the one you told me about. Who you said you pushed away?”  
**Emma:** “How is this possible? Of all the kids in the world, the one I end up friends with is the one my parents banished?”  
**Regina:** “Emma, there are powers beyond our understanding, and your parents messed with them.”  
**Emma:** “So the only friend I ever had wasn’t even my friend by choice.”  
**Regina:** “I know. It hurts, doesn’t it? I’ve been there, too.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah?”  
**Regina:** “You think it was a coincidence that I just so happened to adopt the Savior’s son? Our actions are our own, but fate pushes us. Maybe it’s time to push back.”  
**Emma:** “How?”  
**Regina:** “Well, I have to go to New York to rescue Robin and Roland from my insane sister, and you have to find this girl to redeem your parents and show Gold he’s wrong about you… That he can’t change you. What do you say we help each other?”  
**Emma:** “What, like a road trip?”  
**Regina:** “Well, if that’s what you want to call it.”  
**Emma:** “I’m okay, Regina. I don’t need a babysitter.”  
**Regina:** “But maybe I need you. You lived in New York. I’ve barely been outside of Storybrooke. Besides, I’m curious to see where you and Henry lived for that missing year. How about it, Swan? How about we make today the day we both beat fate?”

**Main Street.**  
_(Isaac steps into Mr. Gold’s car as Emma and Regina prepare to leave.)_  
**Isaac:** “You’re letting them leave town?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “For our purposes, where the Savior turns dark is of little consequence. I’m confident her latest mission will darken her heart faster than we ever could. _(Mr. Gold sees Belle and Will walking hand in hand:)_ Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s something I need to take care of.”   
_(Mr. Gold exits the car as Emma and Regina say goodbye.)_  
**Emma:** _(Hugging Henry:)_ “Be good, kid. I’ll see you when I get back.”   
**Henry:** “Are you sure I can’t come with you? A family road trip would be so awesome.”   
**Emma:** “Sorry, I need you here to keep the peace between your grandparents and Hook while I’m gone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Steps forward:)_ “Emma…”   
**Emma:** _(Curtly:)_ “Take care of Henry.”   
**David:** _(Puts his hand on Mary Margaret’s shoulder:)_ “Of course.”   
_(Regina exits the Mayor’s office and hugs Henry.)_  
**Henry:** _(Hands her a piece of paper:)_ “Here’s where that tree in New York is located, the one that reminded me of your tree.”  
**Regina:** _(Takes it, smiling:)_ “I can’t wait to see it.”  
**Emma:** “Did you get what you needed?”   
**Regina:** _(Holding a scroll:)_ “I’m not going into a land without magic without bringing some of our own. The Snow Queen’s scroll… In case we have any trouble getting through the cloak put around this town.”   
**Emma:** “Sounds good. Let’s get out of here.”   
_(Regina and Emma get in the yellow bug when Emma receives a text.)_  
**Regina:** “What is it? Something on Lily?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. One of my contacts found an address. But it’s five years old.”  
**Regina:** _(Notices Emma staring at her phone:)_ “Emma, what is it?”   
**Emma:** “This is in Lowell, Massachusetts, which is less than 30 miles outside of Boston, which is where _I_ lived five years ago. Lily and I grew up in Minnesota, separated as kids, and ended up living less than an hour apart as adults?”  
**Regina:** “Like I said… Fate. You’re connected. It’s been pushing you together.”  
**Emma:** “It may have been pushing us together as kids, but… Last time I saw her, I’m the one who pushed her away.”   
**Regina:** “What exactly happened between you two?”   
**Emma:** _(Hesitates and starts the car:)_ “That’s definitely a story best told on the road.”

**Mankato, Minnesota. 1999.  
**_(Lily has joined Emma and her foster family at dinner.)  
_**Bill:** “We are thankful Lily could join us to be our guest, and let these gifts to us be blessed. Amen.”  
**Katie:** “Amen.”  
**Emma:** “Amen.”  
**Katie:** “Sorry about the takeout, but with all the packing…”  
**Lily:** “Hey, I love it. The whole vibe. Homework, chore wheel, house rules. Like Norman Rockwell blew up in this place… Emma seems really lucky to have ended up with you guys.”  
**Bill:** “Well, we are lucky to have Emma in our family.”  
**Max:** _(Notices Lily’s birthmark:)_ “What’s that?”  
**Bill:** “Max. That’s not polite.”  
**Lily:** “It’s okay. It’s just a birthmark.”  
**Katie:** “So, Lily, tell us, how did you and Emma meet? It was a group home?”  
**Lily:** “Uh… Yeah… Back in Falcon Heights. We hit it right off. Best friends forever.”  
**Bill:** “It’s a shame you two were split up.”  
**Lily:** “Yeah. Emma was the first person who ever really understood me, you know? Like we were meant to come into each other’s lives.”  
**Emma:** “Can, uh, we get seconds?”  
_(Emma and Lily leave the table.)  
_

**In The Kitchen.**  
**Emma:** “What are you doing?”   
**Lily:** “Making a good impression.”   
**Emma:** “By lying to my foster parents about how we met?”   
**Lily:** “Would you rather I told them the truth… That you were shoplifting pop-tarts and I was giving you tips?”  
**Emma:** “I was hungry and… I mean, that’s not the point. I’m finally in a good situation. I don’t want to mess it up.”   
**Lily:** “Yeah. No, it’s nice here.”   
_(Emma notices the news report on the TV.)_  
**Journalist:** “In skyline, a local Tom Thumb store robbed by two armed assailants is the subject of an intense police investigation. Both suspects had their faces obscured by masks. If you have any information, please call the Mankato we-tip hotline.”   
_(A picture of a masked robber is shown and Emma glares at Lily.)_  
**Lily:** “I can explain.” 

 **Lowell, Massachusetts. Present.  
**_(Regina and Emma explore a rundown apartment building.)  
_**Regina:** _(Disgusted:)_ “Why did I go through the trouble of creating Storybrooke when I could have cursed everyone to live here?”  
_(They walk down a hallway and Emma knocks on a door.)  
_**Landlord:** _(Coming from another room:)_ “Yeah?”  
**Emma:** “Oh. Sorry to disturb you. We’re just looking for Lilith Page. Is she around?”  
**Landlord:** “No, she ain’t around. Not for years.”  
**Emma:** “You know where she moved?”  
**Landlord:** “Lady, she ain’t moving nowhere. She’s dead.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Landlord:** “Car wreck a couple years back. Pretty sure she was drunk. Not that anyone missed her. I mean, she was a weird one. Kept to herself. ‘Course, she had one of those personalities that you wanted to stay far away from. A real loser.”  
_(Emma suddenly attacks the Landlord, pushing him against the wall.)  
_**Emma:** “She was my friend!”  
**Regina:** “Emma! Emma! It’s not worth it. _(Emma releases the Landlord who falls to the ground:)_ Hey. You okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Flatly:)_ “I’m fine. _(Walking away:)_ I’m absolutely fine.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Belle has asked Will to watch the shop while she’s gone.)_  
**Belle:** “So, uh, you sure you don’t mind? David and Mary Margaret just need me to watch the baby for a bit. _(She kisses him:)_ Bye.”   
_(Once Belle leaves, Mr. Gold shows himself.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “When you walk into a man’s home… You should ask if you’ve been invited.”   
**Will:** “If you’ve come here to hurt me, you best get on with it. But I warn you… I’m scrappy.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “All right, Scrappy. Believe it or not, you may be of some use to me. You’re a thief, and I need something stolen.”   
**Will:** “And what might that be?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle’s heart.”   
**Will:** “Already in the process of doing that. Sorry, mate.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Stalks towards him, Will backing up with every step:)_ “As close as you think you have grown to my wife, you’re clearly not close enough to realize the truth. Her heart is gone.”   
**Will:** “You mean it was ripped out of her chest? Who the bloody hell would do that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina. She has her watchdog, Maleficent, caring for it in the Mayor’s office. Now I need you to go and get it back.”   
**Will:** “Give it to you? Not likely, mate.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, you’re mistaken. _(Pushes Will against the door:)_ I’m not asking.” 

 **On The Road.  
**_(Emma and Regina are driving to New York.)_  
**Regina:** “Want to talk about what happened back there?”  
**Emma:** “Nope.”  
**Regina:** “You nearly put that guy through a wall.”  
**Emma:** “Look, I know what you’re thinking, but what happened back there wasn’t me turning dark. It was… Mourning a friend. Can you understand that?”  
**Regina:** “Emma, you know you’re not responsible for what happened to her.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks to Regina:)_ “You sure? You heard what that guy said. Her life wasn’t pretty. It was dark. That darkness was meant for me. Or could have been or…”  
_(A short distance ahead there is a wolf in the road.)  
_**Regina:** _(Seeing it first:)_ “Emma! _(Emma swerves to avoid it, narrowly avoiding going off the road. The wolf leaves as they step out of the car:)_ You okay?”  
**Emma:** “This has happened before, the wolf in the road and an accident… The first time I tried to leave Storybrooke.”  
**Regina:** _(Kicks the now-flat tyre:)_ “Stop overthinking. It’s not fate. It’s just a flat. We need a new tyre. Unless fate wants you to go to the coffee mug diner for help, I’d chalk it up to ‘accidents will happen.’ I’ll get a tyre. You get some coffee.”

**The Coffee Mug Diner.**  
_(Emma enters the diner and takes a seat.)  
_**Emma:** “Hey.”  
**Waitress:** “Hey.”  
**Emma:** “Two cups of coffee and a pack of Advil. Make it two packs.”  
**Waitress:** _(Walks to the table with a pot of coffee:)_ “Tough day?”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know the half of it.”  
**Waitress:** “I’ll leave the pot here, then. _(Emma notices the birthmark on the waitress’ wrist and her name tag ‘_ _Starla_ _.’)_ I’ll be right back with your Advil.”  
_(Regina enters the diner and takes the seat opposite Emma.)  
_**Regina:** “Car’s being towed in. _(Sees Emma’s stunned expression:)_ What’s wrong? See another wolf?”  
**Emma:** “It’s… It’s her.”

 **Mankato, Minnesota. 1999.**  
_(After dinner, Lily and Emma return to the garage.)_  
**Lily:** “It was my boyfriend’s idea, okay? I swear. One minute, I think we’re making a snack run, and the next, he tosses a gun at me and tells me to watch the door.”   
**Emma:** “A gun?! Are you out of your mind?! You didn’t have to go along with him!”   
**Lily:** “I know. I know. I-I don’t know how to explain it. It doesn’t matter what I do. It’s like every decision I make seems right, but it’s wrong.”   
**Emma:** “You gotta leave. The police are probably looking for you right now.”   
**Lily:** “You’re my only friend. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”   
**Emma:** “You can’t stay here. Look, I’ve got some allowance stashed away. It’ll be enough for a bus ticket.”   
**Lily:** “No, I can’t leave without my stuff. It’s at the house I was squatting in with my boyfriend.”   
**Emma:** “Forget the stuff. Forget him. I’ll give you some clothes.”  
**Lily:** “No, you don’t understand… There’s this necklace, and it’s the only thing I have from my birth mother, and I cannot leave it behind. I can’t. You got to help me. I would go, but my boyfriend is the last person I want to see right now.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Okay. I’ll get your necklace. But then you’re gone!”

**The Coffee Mug Diner. Exterior. Present.**  
_(Emma goes to talk to ‘_ _Starla_ _’ who sits outside the diner.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey. Starla.”   
**Lily:** “Is something wrong? Did I bring you decaf by mistake? I’m so sorry. I always get the pots mixed up.”   
**Emma:** “Starla isn’t your name, is it, Lily.”   
**Lily:** “How do you know that?”   
**Emma:** _(Takes Lily’s arm:)_ “This mark. You showed it to me a long time ago outside a crappy cub foods in Hopkins, Minnesota.”   
**Lily:** “Emma?”   
**Emma:** “I thought you were dead. What the hell happened to you?”   
**Lily:** “I… Got into trouble, uh… With some bad people a couple years ago, and I needed a fresh start. But I’ve been careful. How did you find me?”   
**Emma:** “Fate.”   
**Lily:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “I know this is gonna sound crazy, but remember when we were kids, you used to say you and I were connected? Like something was drawing us together?”   
**Lily:** “Yeah, that’s something teenage girls say, and then you braid each other’s hair and become BFFs.”   
**Emma:** “What if you were right? What if… There’s a reason your life has been on a downswing ever since we met? That all your problems are not your fault, they’re… Mine?”   
**Lily:** “You’re right… That sounds crazy.”   
**Emma:** “It’s complicated, but I can explain it if you come with me. I just need you to trust me.”   
**Lily:** “Look, I don’t know what kind of 12-step program you’re in, but I’ve moved on. I’m fine.”   
**Emma:** “You’re living in the middle of nowhere under an assumed name. I can help you.”   
**Lily:** “I don’t need your help. And my life is great, thank you very much. I have an awesome daughter and a loving husband. The last thing I need is for you to come into my life and just blow it apart again, so… If you’ll excuse me, that’s my daughter’s bus.”   
**Emma:** “I-I’m sorry… For… Everything.”   
**Lily:** “You don’t need to apologize. We were kids. To be honest, I haven’t even thought about you in years.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah?”   
**Lily:** “Yeah. Hey, sweetie!”   
_(Lily goes see her daughter. Regina speaks with Emma.)_  
**Regina:** “Tyre’s being fixed. So it _was_ her. Well, Emma, looks like you didn’t ruin her life after all.”  
_(Near the school bus. Lily speaks with her ‘daughter’.)_  
**Lily:** “You know me from the diner, right? _(The girl nods:)_ Free burgers for a week if you smile, take my hand, and walk around the block with me. But you have to decide now.”  
_(The girl agrees and they walk away. Emma watches them, not convinced by what she sees.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Maleficent has just told Hook what happened to their daughter.)_  
**Hook:** “I’ll kill them. I’ll tie them both to the Jolly Roger’s anchor and send them down to Davy Jones’ locker. Then I’ll pull them up and kill them all over again.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Nonplussed:)_ “Yes, because it’s all about _you_ , isn’t it. Captain Hook and his never ending quest for revenge. That’s exactly why I asked Ursula to keep you away, because I didn’t want you anywhere near my child.”  
**Hook:** “I found a way around her. None of this would have happened if I was there to protect you.”  
**Maleficent:** “Oh really, and then what? You’d have settled down and the three of us would have become a family?”  
**Hook:** “You knew of my affection for children, that I may one day have one of my own.”  
**Maleficent:** “Yes, with your beloved, Milah, your lost love. I remember how you spoke of Baelfire and I also knew how that turned out. How you traded him for information so you could continue to seek your revenge on the Dark One. Whether you want to admit it or not, you would never have been the father our child needed as long as vengeance was still your driving force in life. I kept our child from you, before you could poison it with your world view.”   
**Hook:** “And what about you, you’re no different. All those nights we spent speaking of the people who wronged us. It’s why we bonded so well.”  
**Maleficent:** “You forget that I’d already had my vengeance, twice, and that all it had left me with was a hole in my heart. Our child would’ve saved me. That’s what she meant for me. She was my happy ending.”  
**Hook:** “She could’ve been mine too.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No, I knew that until you’d found out for yourself that revenge isn’t the answer, I couldn’t let you near her. Which is why I tested you one last time. When you arrived at my fortress, I’d already left to give birth in what I’d hoped was a safe place. I knew that if you’d made it past Ursula there’d be nothing left to stop you but yourself, so I left you a choice.”   
**Hook:** “What choice?”  
**Maleficent:** “I left you a scroll that held information about Rumplestiltskin’s ultimate weakness, his maid.”  
**Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “Belle.”  
**Maleficent:** “If you were truly ready to become a father, you would’ve kept searching for me.”  
**Hook:** “I… how… _(Angrily:)_ You had no right to keep my daughter from me!”  
**Maleficent:** _(Snapping:)_ “I mourned for decades, trapped in my dragon form underground with nothing to keep me company but the knowledge that my child was gone forever. You think I care how _you_ felt?”  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _enter.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Maleficent?”   
**Maleficent:** “Go… Now. I don’t want to see either one of you.”   
**David:** “Just hear us out… Please.”   
**Hook:** “Do you really think there’s anything you can say to make up for what you did?”  
**Maleficent:** “Hush, Killian. I do believe the ‘heroes’ are here to apologise. _(Folding her arms:)_ I’m afraid we’re not the ones whose forgiveness you really need.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Your daughter.”   
**Maleficent:** “She was an innocent. It’s her you need to apologise to.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We will. We will do everything we can to make it up to her.”  
**David:** “Whatever it takes.”   
**Hook:** “And you think that’ll be enough?”  
**Maleficent:** “You’ve been so worried that the Dark One might turn Emma into a monster, you forgot… That’s exactly what you did to my Lilith. So, if I won’t forgive you, why would she?”

**The Coffee Mug Diner.**  
_(Regina catches Emma coming out of the diner.)  
_**Regina:** “Emma, what are you doing?”  
**Emma:** “I just swiped Starla’s time card. _(Hands it to Regina:)_ It has her real address.”  
**Regina:** “But she said she didn’t want our help.”  
**Emma:** “And she was lying.”  
**Regina:** “You saw her with her child.”  
**Emma:** “A child. You know me. I know when someone’s lying, and she was. She always has. Why would she be any different now? Something’s wrong. We have to go find her. I’m gonna help her this time. I’m gonna get her back to her mom.”

 **Mankato, Minnesota. 1999.**  
_(Emma enters the squat and finds Lily’s necklace. Returning home, Emma calls for Lily.)_  
**Emma:** “Lily? Lily? Lily?”   
_(The lights turn on and Emma’s foster parents are waiting for her.)_  
**Bill:** “Emma? Where have you been?”   
**Emma:** “I just… Was in the garage, looking for a lantern. Where’s Lily?”   
**Katie:** “We were hoping you could tell us that.”   
**Bill:** “She broke into my desk, and she stole our vacation money.”   
**Emma:** _(Realisation dawns:)_ “That’s why she sent me for this… To get me out of the house. I had no idea. I swear.”   
**Bill:** “We called your social worker, and she told us that you and Lily were never in the same group home. She said that you know each other because you were both… Caught for stealing.”   
**Emma:** “I can explain.”   
**Bill:** “We also called the police once we realized that the money was missing. You know what they said? Lily is a suspect in a robbery.”   
**Emma:** “I know. And that’s why I told her she had to leave.”   
**Bill:** “You knew? You brought a criminal into our home? You endanger our children?”   
**Emma:** “‘Our’ children?”   
**Katie:** “Emma, he didn’t mean it like that.”   
**Emma:** “No, I think he meant it exactly like that.”   
_(Emma takes a bag and leaves.)_  
**Bill:** “Emma! Wait! Wait!”

 **Lily’s Home. Present.**  
_(Emma and Regina break into Lily’s place.)_  
**Emma:** “No kid’s stuff. No sign of a husband.”   
**Regina:** “Okay. Well, if you want me to admit you were right… Well, you were right.”   
**Emma:** “Can’t blame her for running off. I was about to tell her she was Maleficent and Captain Hook’s daughter.”   
_(They start searching the place.)_  
**Regina:** “Yeah, that might have been tough to swallow.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well, you know how long it took for me to believe, and that was in Storybrooke. For her, it’s not gonna be simple.”   
**Regina:** _(Spots something on the wall:)_ “Emma.”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Regina:** “It might be simpler than you think.” _(_ _There is a map and pictures on the wall. Lily has been searching for_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_  
**Emma:** “Son of a… She knew. She already knew.”   
**Regina:** “And she was looking for you.”   
**Emma:** “No. My parents… She knew everything. She wants revenge.” _(_ _The bug starts outside and they run to the door.)_  
**Emma:** “Really?! Lily!”   
_(Emma runs outside as Lily steals Emma’s car.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma! The Apprentice’s scroll… It was in my bag in the car!”   
**Emma:** “She wanted a way into Storybrooke. Now she’s got one.”   
_(Emma picks up a wrench from a nearby toolbox.)_  
**Regina:** “What are you doing?”   
**Emma:** “That girl destroyed my life with one family. I’m not letting her do it again.”   
_(Emma breaks a car window, steals the car and they quickly drive after Lily.)_

**Storybrooke** **. The Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Mr. Gold visits Maleficent at Regina’s office.)  
_**Maleficent:** “Looking for your wife’s heart? Why don’t you come inside and get it?”  
_(Mr. Gold leans forward and barely touches the threshold into Regina’s office before a protection spell flares up.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m smarter than that, dearie.”  
**Maleficent:** “Our work together is done. Regina and Emma are tracking my daughter as we speak. Soon, I’ll have her back. And the Savior will be just fine.” **  
Mr. Gold:** “Really? Now, did you ever think that your Lilith might be the one who keeps Ms. Swan on her dark path? That two people tied by fate and history might just have a way of… entangling themselves?”  
**Maleficent:** “You can try to scare me all you want. I won’t return your wife’s heart.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, dearie. You misunderstood. I already have it. _(Maleficent turns to see Will leaving through the window with a box:)_ Regina’s protection spell might keep me out, but it doesn’t account for the common thief.”

 **On The Road.  
**_(Emma speeds after Lily.)  
_**Emma:** “She’s doing it again, Regina. Every time I let Lily in, she rips apart my life. Now she’s going after my parents. I have to stop her.”  
**Regina:** “You will, but you can’t go in with a head of steam. You’ll end up doing something you regret.”  
**Emma:** “Really? Tell me, your majesty, what are your plans for Zelena? A nice chat over tea?”  
**Regina:** “That’s different.”  
**Emma:** “How? If Zelena lays a hand on Robin or his kid, you’ll destroy her, right? _(Regina says nothing:)_ Right. So I’ll do the same thing to Lily.”  
**Regina:** “Careful, Emma. You’re starting to sound like…”  
**Emma:** “Like what? A villain? This is the real world, Regina. There are no heroes and villains… Just real people with real problems. So if you’re gonna try to stop me, you can find your own way back to New York.”  
_(Regina glares at Emma.)  
_

**Mankato, Minnesota. 1999.**  
_(Emma is waiting at the bus station when Lily arrives.)_  
**Lily:** “Emma?”   
**Emma:** “Of course you knew where to find me. You knew your little stunt would get me kicked out. Just do me a favour and stay the hell away from me.”   
**Lily:** “Is that how you say thank you?”   
**Emma:** “For what? Ruining my chance to be a part of that family?”   
**Lily:** “For setting you free, chore wheel. With this cash, we can go anywhere and do whatever we want.”   
**Emma:** “I wanted to stay there. They cared about me, Lily.”   
**Lily:** “The moment they found out the truth about you, they turned on you. They were frauds.”   
**Emma:** “You’re the fraud, Lily. You play the orphan card, but you have no idea what it’s really like. You think it’s fun pretending to be a runaway. This is my life!”  
**Lily:** “Emma, it’s not like that.”   
**Emma:** “Here. _(Throws the necklace to Lily:)_ Here’s your stupid necklace. Now just go back to your lake house and your credit cards and your… Family… And leave me alone.”   
**Lily:** “I can’t go home. They kicked me out.”   
**Emma:** “Right.”   
**Lily:** “Emma, it’s true. _(Sits beside her on the bench:)_ I don’t know how to explain it, but… Ever since you left, everything has gotten worse. My life, no matter what I do, is just wrong.”   
**Emma:** “And that’s my fault? Maybe try making better choices.”   
**Lily:** “I do. I swear. But every time I try, it just blows up in my face. It’s like I’m cursed or something.”   
**Emma:** “That’s stupid.”   
**Lily:** “It’s true. It’s like my whole life is darkness, and… When you’re around, things are brighter… Emma, please don’t walk away again. I’m begging you. Please help me.”  
**Emma:** “I’m done helping you, Lily. I’m better off alone.”   
_(Emma leaves_ _.)_

**On The Road. Present.**  
_(Emma and Regina catch up to Lily on the road.)_  
**Regina:** “There she is. _(When Lily sees Emma, she speeds up:)_ Emma, watch it!” _(After some skilled driving, Emma pulls in front of Lily and cuts her off. They all get out of the cars. Lily tries to walk away but Emma blocks her path.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey! Hey! You know. You know everything. Did you know when we were kids?”  
**Lily:** “Of course not.”  
**Emma:** “But now?”  
**Lily:** “Yeah. I learned it all.”  
**Emma:** “How?”  
**Lily:** “Does it really matter? It doesn’t change anything. You screwed me over before we were even born.”  
**Emma:** “I had no more say in what happened than you did.”  
**Lily:** “But your parents did. And the minute I get to Storybrooke…”  
**Emma:** “You lay a hand on them, I end you!” _(Pushes Lily to the ground.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma, stop!”  
**Lily:** “Yeah? And how are you gonna do that without your magic, Savior? _(Lily stands and hits Emma hard in the face as a storm brews in the sky:)_ Your parents are monsters, Emma. They banished me and threw you in a wardrobe. And now here you are, ready to die for them, because you’re so perfect. The Savior. Well, they deserve to be punished. And there’s only one way to stop me, and you know it. _(Emma and Lily fight until Emma pushes Lily away and pulls her gun:)_ Of course it ends this way. This just makes too much sense.”  
**Emma:** “I’m just trying to stop you from doing something you’ll regret.”  
**Lily:** “You can’t. Thanks to you, I’m hardwired for bad decisions. So come on… Just put me out of my misery. You know the truth. We both know my life isn’t worth saving. And if you let me go, I will destroy everything. It’s what I do. So come on… Be the hero and end this right here before it even starts… _(Kneeling on the ground, her arms spread wide:)_ Come on, Emma.”  
**Regina:** _(Approaching slowly:)_ “Emma. Put the gun down. _(Emma doesn’t move:)_ If you pull that trigger, you will be the one who ruins your life this time. And Henry’s and your parents and… everyone else’s.”  
**Emma:** “I have to protect them.”  
**Regina:** “Then lower the gun. Your parents need a hero, not a murderer.”  
**Emma:** “I’m already a murderer.”  
**Regina:** “Cruella was an accident. But if you cross this line, the journey back isn’t easy. Trust me… I know. This is what Gold wants you to do. So don’t. Emma, you’re better than this.” _(_ _After a long, tense moment, Emma finally puts down her gun.)_

**On The Bus To Pittsburgh. 1999.**  
_(Lily stares at the half moon necklace as the Apprentice sits next to her.)_  
**Apprentice:** “That’s a lovely necklace.”  
**Lily:** “Thanks.”  
**Apprentice:** “Did you ever notice how it complements the birthmark on your wrist?“  
**Lily:** _(Turns to him:)_ “How did you know that?”  
**Apprentice:** “I know about a lot of things, Lilith. _(Lily panics:)_ Don’t be alarmed, child. I can see that you have many questions. Fortunately, I have many answers.”  
**Lily:** “Answers?”  
**Apprentice:** “About who you really are and why your life has always felt so… Wrong.”  
**Lily:** “And who am I?”  
**Apprentice:** “A victim of the unfortunate vagaries of fate, for which, I’m afraid, I am partially responsible. In fact… I shouldn’t even be telling you this.”   
**Lily:** “You’re crazy.”  
**Apprentice:** “You are not as responsible for your own misery as you would believe. The deck has been stacked against you, Lilith, and it’s not your fault. Everything you do will be harder. And I owe it to you to let you know why. I owe you the truth.“  
**Lily:** “Okay, Yoda. Enough riddles. What’s the truth?”  
**Apprentice:** “Let’s start with the necklace. It isn’t exactly a stone, but it did belong to your mother. Would you like to hear about her?”

 **On The Road. Present.  
**_(Lily and Emma are sitting by the side of the road.)  
_**Lily:** “Why didn’t you just kill me when you had the chance? I would have.”  
**Emma:** “I like to think you wouldn’t have.”  
**Lily:** “Isn’t that the whole point of Savior and Anti-Savior?”  
**Emma:** “Stop calling yourself that.”  
**Regina:** _(Approaching:)_ “Bad news from home. I just lost my leverage over Gold. We have to get to Robin Hood… Now.”  
**Emma:** _(Stands:)_ “Coming?”  
**Lily:** “You still want me to?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. I’m not pushing you away this time.”  
**Lily:** “OK but… tell me one thing. Are you and _(Checks to see Regina isn’t listening. With lowered voice:)_ the Evil Queen, dating?”  
**Emma:** “Don’t call her that. _(Softens, hesitantly:)_ But… yeah, we are.”  
**Lily:** _(Smirks:)_ “That’s so wild.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes and offers her hand:)_ “Come on.”  
_(Emma pulls Lily to her feet and they follow Regina to the car.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Will returns to the shop with the box behind his back.)_  
**Belle:** “There you are. I brought you dinner from Granny’s… Hey, Will… is something wrong?”  
**Will:** “Um… Belle, there’s something I need to show you.”  
_(He opens the box and shows her the contents.)_  
**Belle:** “Is that…?”  
**Will:** “Yeah. Yours. It was Regina.”  
**Belle:** “Why would she want my heart?”  
_(Mr. Gold enters.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “To use you as a pawn against me.”  
**Belle:** _(Moves to stand behind Will:)_ “Okay. What are you doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I wanted to be certain that you got your, uh… Heart back.”  
**Belle:** “What… Y-you two a-are working together?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We share one thing in common… We both care for you. Belle, I need to say something.”  
**Belle:** “I’m not sure I want to hear it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please, please. I’m not asking for forgiveness. I spent every day of our marriage deceiving you, when I should have been trying to make you happy. And now it’s too late. My heart is nearly black. And if I continue hurting you… Then there’s no hope for me. _(Mr. Gold takes Belle’s heart out of the box:)_ I’m gonna return this to you, Belle. But he’s the one who’s gonna protect it. Because I’ve proven unworthy. _(Mr. Gold returns Belle’s heart to her chest:)_ Goodbye, Belle.”  
_(He leaves. Will attempts to hold Belle’s hand but she turns to watch her husband walk away.)_

 **New York.**  
_(Regina knocks on Robin’s apartment door.)_  
**Regina:** “Robin? Robin, open up!”  
_(Robin opens the door.)_  
**Robin:** “Regina? W-what are you doing here?”  
**Regina:** “I can explain everything. But first, where’s Marian?”  
**Robin:** “She’s at the store. Why?”  
**Regina:** “Good. Then there’s time. But we have to act fast.”  
_(Regina, Emma and Lily enter the apartment.)_  
**Robin:** “Wha… W-what’s this about?”  
**Regina:** “Marian… We have to leave before she gets back. She is not who she says she is.”  
**Robin:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “She’s… My sister… Zelena.”  
**Robin:** “The wicked witch? But she’s dead. W-we all saw that.”  
**Regina:** “Somehow, she tricked us and went back in time. Robin… She went back, and she killed Marian. She took her place.”  
**Robin:** “No. This is madness.“  
_(Marian/_ _Zelena_ _returns from the store.)_  
**Marian/** **Zelena** **:** “Robin, what’s going on? And what is she doing here?”  
**Regina:** “It’s over, Zelena. I told him everything.”

_(Emma and Lily watch as Marian puts down the groceries and moves to stand behind Robin.)_  
**Marian/** **Zelena** **:** “What’s she talking about? And who’s Zelena?”  
**Robin:** “Regina, you’re scaring Marian.”  
**Regina:** “Good. Where’s the magic? You must have brought something to make this glamour work. Where is it, Zelena? Show me, or I will rip you apart until I find it!“  
**Robin:** “Regina, that’s enough! This is Marian, my wife.”  
**Marian/** **Zelena** **:** “Actually… Not exactly.”   
_(Marian takes out her necklace and transforms into_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hello, dear husband.”  
**Robin:** _(Jumps back, surprised:)_ “No.”  
**Lily:** _(To Emma:)_ “What the hell was that?”  
**Emma:** “ _That_ was magic.”  
**Regina:** “Come on, Robin. We have to get you and Roland out of here… Robin. _(Robin doesn’t move:)_ Get Roland and let’s go.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I think he still wants to stay.”  
**Regina:** “Robin, what are you doing? Get your son and let’s go.”  
**Robin:** “I-I can’t.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, you can. Just come with us. Come on. Let’s go.”  
**Robin:** “I’m sorry. I can’t leave her here.”  
**Regina:** “What?!”  
**Zelena** **:** “Do you want to tell her? Or should I?”  
**Regina:** “Tell me what? Robin?”  
**Robin:** “She’s pregnant.”  
_(Everyone takes a moment to process this news, no one quite knowing what to say or do.)_  
**Regina:** _(Yells in frustration:)_ “Fine, you know what? Everyone, pack up. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ You, too. We’re going back to Storybrooke. Tonight.”

**Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner. The Next Morning.**  
_(_ _Issac_ _and Mr. Gold share a booth.)_  
**Isaac:** “What is this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s a bagel.”  
**Isaac:** “Is it?” _(He throws it down.)_  
_(Hook enters the diner.)_  
**Hook:** “Did you hear?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To Isaac:)_ “This is why I hate this place. _(Hook sits beside Isaac:)_ Are you sure you wanna start the day by tangling with the Dark One?“  
**Hook:** “Hmm. The Dark One who can’t strike back without charring his heart. You’re toothless, old dog. So I get to give you the good news. Emma and Regina are already on their way back with my daughter. And guess what? The Savior didn’t turn evil after all. So I get to find my happiness, and you will never find yours. Now for you, never is a long, long time.“ _(Hook leaves.)_  
**Isaac:** “Well, that’s bad news. Emma’s in charge of happy endings around here. The ink has to contain her blood. It has to be governed by her dark impulses. No dark Savior… No ink. _(Mr. Gold coughs:)_ You okay? What was he saying about your heart?“  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ll be perfectly fine once I find another way to get that ink.”  
**Isaac:** “You think there’s a loophole?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, there always is. Let’s go. _(Stands and coughs again:)_ Forget walking. I have a better idea.”   
_(Mr. Gold uses his magic to transport them out of the diner. Meanwhile, Emma and Regina return to_ _Storybrooke_ _. Emma is driving in her bug with Lily and_ _Zelena_ _while Regina drives with Robin and Roland. Hook, Henry, Mary Margaret, David and Maleficent come to welcome them. Emma hugs Henry and turns to Hook.)_  
**Emma:** “You ready?”  
**Hook:** “Actually, Swan… _(Glances back at Maleficent:)_ I’m going to give mother and daughter their space. There’ll be plenty of time.”  
**Emma:** _(Surprised:)_ “Are you sure?”  
**Hook:** “Yeah, Mal’s lived with the knowledge of what happened for longer. She deserves this moment.”  
_(Hook moves aside as Emma opens the door for Lily.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey. _(Lily glares at the_ _Charmings_ _as they pass:)_ All right. _(Leading her over to her mother:)_ Maleficent… This is Lily. This is your daughter.“

**Storybrooke** **Psychiatric Ward.  
**_(Regina leads_ _Zelena_ _to her new home.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “No, I mean it. I’ve no reason to escape.”  
**Regina:** “And with that cuff, you won’t have the magic to do it either. Oh, look. _(Opens a door:)_ Home.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Mmm. Dank.”  
**Regina:** “Isn’t it? I’m glad I thought of it. And right upstairs, our O.B., Dr. Whale, gives the finest care this side of the fictional alps. The perfect temporary home.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes. This home is temporary. But me being in your life is not, because this… _(Rubs her belly:)_ Means forever.”  
**Regina:** “Okay, Zelena. You wanna start talking truth? Tell me, why are you so confident? What’s gonna make you feel safe at night once that baby’s born?”  
**Zelena** **:** “The fact that if you kill me, Robin will always know that you murdered the mother of his child.”  
**Regina:** “You underestimate me, Zelena. Enjoy your new home.”  
_(Regina closes the door and puts a protective spell over it.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Isaac is looking through the books in the store.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Get anything on blood magic, but be quick. I’ve just remembered something in the back that might help.”  
_(Staggering to the back room, Mr. Gold rips his heart out of his chest and watches the last red spot. Someone enters the shop.)_  
**Isaac:** “What are you doing here?”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Pushing his heart back in, he rushes to the shop front:)_ “What do you want?”  
**Regina:** “I want the Author… Finding him was my idea before you stole it… _(Sees him leaning against a cabinet:)_ What’s wrong with you? You look terrible.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Nothing. I’m fine.”   
**Regina:** “Oh, it’s your heart, isn’t it? It’s finally happening.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah. It’s dying. Bad news for you and me both.”   
**Regina:** “You said it would kill your ability to love. You didn’t say that… The Dark One can’t die, not like that.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, but Rumplestiltskin can. A friendly warning… You don’t wanna face the Dark One when there’s no one else at home. So I suggest you don’t antagonize me.”   
**Regina:** “Oh, but it doesn’t really matter. When I get my new beginning, I’ll leave all those I no longer care to remember behind. So I don’t really care what you’ll be up to.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, you… You’re just being short sighted. Look. _(Takes the quill out of his pocket:)_ I have the quill. You and I can… Work together. We… We could figure out a way to… To find that ink.”   
**Regina:** “Yes, you look like you’re up for some serious collaboration… _(Simply takes the quill from him:)_ Thank you. I’ll figure out the ink on my own.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no.”   
**Regina:** “Goodbye, dearie.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”   
_(Regina leaves with the Author and Mr. Gold passes out.)_

**At Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Lily is eating as Maleficent stares at her.)_  
**Maleficent:** “You’re so beautiful… Sorry. I just… Just… You are, that’s all. _(Notices a gash on her daughter’s arm:)_ What happened?”  
**Lily:** _(Shrugging:)_ “Oh, that woman, Zelena? She slipped as she was getting in the car and grabbed my arm to stop herself falling and I guess she drew blood. _(Maleficent waves her hand over the wound and heals it instantly:)_ Thanks. So, how are we gonna get revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming?”   
**Maleficent:** “Now that I see you, I don’t wanna waste our time on revenge. I understand why you want it. It’s suddenly so clear we should only look forward.”  
**Lily:** “Seriously? We’re gonna let them get away with this?”   
**Maleficent:** “We can be happy in the future or we can be angry about the past.”  
**Lily:** “Let’s do both. Look, all these years since I figured out what happened, I-I’ve been trying to figure out how two humans could get me away from a freakin’ dragon. But now I get it. You’re a pushover. What’d they do, rub your belly? Give you a dragon treat?”   
**Maleficent:** “Lily… No. I did everything I could. But all I wanna do now is enjoy our time together. I am your mother.”   
**Lily:** “Well, I’m grown up now. I don’t need grooming advice from Annie Hall. I gotta go.” _(Lily stands and Maleficent follows.)_  
**Maleficent:** “Wait! Wait. Please. If you go, if you leave town, you can’t get back in. I can’t leave at all. I’ll crumble back into the dust that I was before Gold revived me.”   
**Lily:** “Man, that’s a bummer.”   
**Maleficent:** “Please. Can’t you just wait a little while longer? Things could look different in a week.”   
**Lily:** “Send me a postcard.”   
_(Lily leaves the diner.)_

 **Regina’s Vault.**  
**Regina:** “So if I have this straight, you thought Emma was going to go dark, and she didn’t. So the whole operation’s dead?”   
**Isaac:** “Right. The energy of her darkest potential has to charge the ink.”  
**Regina:** “Okay, let’s think.”   
**Isaac:** “It’s a shame. I mean… Writing a happy ending for the Evil Queen. Well, you… you’ve always been a favourite of mine. Very clear goals plus totally damaged personality with a self-destructive streak? A recipe for compelling. And of all the characters I’ve written for, you really do get screwed over the most.”  
**Regina:** “I’m well aware.”   
**Isaac:** “By the way, I-I was only working with Rumplestiltskin because he was able to protect me. So, you can trust me.”   
**Regina:** “And you can really do as you say? You can write a new book, one that doesn’t have me cast as a villain?”  
**Issac** **:** “If that’s what you want, yes, but surely you have some specifics in mind?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I have my son and I have Emma. All I want is to not have my past come back and haunt me so that I can enjoy my happy ending.”  
**Issac** **:** “You believe you already have your happy ending?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Absolutely.”  
**Issac** **:** “Forgive me, I’m a little confused. You do realise the things I’m capable of writing as the Author right?”  
**Regina:** “I know because of you and your interference that Maleficent was separated from her child for decades.”  
**Issac** **:** “It’s because of the Savior that Maleficent even had a child. When Emma went back in time she set in motion a series of events that never occurred in an earlier version of the storybook. In the previous version of events, Hook never met Maleficent and the child was never conceived.”  
**Regina:** “Be that as it may, I don’t want you interfering in _my_ story. After everything we’ve been through, Emma, Henry and I deserve an unwritten life.”

**Storybrooke** **Bus Station.  
** _(Lily is waiting for a bus. From a discreet distance, Hook watches her through his eye glass.)  
_

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(There is a knock at the door and Mary Margaret opens it. It’s Maleficent.)_    
**Mary Margaret:** _(Concerned:)_ “David.”   
**Maleficent:** “I’m not here to kill you.”   
**David:** “Okay…”   
**Maleficent:** “I just… I just want my daughter.”   
**David:** “Lily isn’t with you?”   
**Maleficent:** “She’s leaving.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “And you think we can help. Come in.”   
**Maleficent:** “You cast the second curse. Can you… Is there a way for you to seal the borders the way Regina did?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know how to do what you want. But that wouldn’t be the right way, anyway. If she’s upset, you have to get to the heart of what’s wrong.”  
**Maleficent:** “I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t know her.”   
**David:** “Well, she’s acting a lot like Emma did when she first came here. She had these… Her walls were always up.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She was afraid that if she opened herself up to me, I would let her down like everyone else had. And… Ultimately, I did.”   
**Maleficent:** “If you have any way to help… You didn’t give her back to me then, but please, if you can help, do it now.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes. Come on, David, let’s find her.”

**Storybrooke** **Bus Station.**  
_(Lily continues to wait as Hook approaches.)_  
**Hook:** “Fair warning… bus service in these parts can be spotty. It’s going to be a wait.”   
**Lily:** “I missed the part where that’s your problem. Shove off.”   
**Hook:** “Shove off? _(Chuckles:)_ I bet that mouth got you lots of attention back at the group home, but it won’t help you here. Now… Listen up. I’ve got some talking to do.”  
**Lily:** “I just found out my mother is Maleficent and my father is Captain Hook. I think I’ve heard enough for one day.”  
**Hook:** “Oh, you’ll want to hear what I have to say. You see, I understand your anger better than most. I used to be a man who let his thirst for revenge rule his life. I let nothing stand in my way on my quest for retribution. Then I came to this quiet coastal town and somewhere along the way, the fire in my belly just… went out. But, once I heard about what Snow and Charming did to you, getting you banished, putting Emma’s potential for darkness into you…”   
**Lily:** “How they sent me through the portal in my eggshell, like baby Moses in his basket. Your fire returned? _(Hook nods:)_ You have any ideas about giving them what they deserve?”   
**Hook:** “Oh, I have more than a few ideas. But, let’s not worry about what they deserve. Let’s work on what we deserve.”   
**Lily:** “We?”  
**Hook:** “Lily, I am your father and as such, it’s my job to make sure you get everything your heart desires.”  
**Lily:** “Well, I desire them dead.”  
**Hook:** _(Smirks:)_ “You certainly do have some darkness in you, don’t you? Thing is, a lot of that darkness, that actually belongs to Emma. And right now, it’s good and riled up. See, I’ve only ever seen Emma’s light magic in action but something tells me that riled up Savior _darkness_ must be something to behold.”  
**Lily:** “You think so?”  
**Hook:** “Oh, that, combined with the fact your mother birthed you in her dragon form can only mean that you’re part fire breather yourself. _(Lily smiles at him:)_ They cast us as villains the moment they ripped you from your mother’s arms. Now I want you to think about what they did to you, what they took from us and I want you to channel that anger. _(Lily’s eyes flash yellow:)_ That’s it, that’s my girl. I think the only thing left for me to do is to get out of your way and watch the sparks fly.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. On The Road.  
**_(David, Mary Margaret and Maleficent are driving around trying to find Lily when they hear a noise. Rounding a corner, David slams on the brakes as Lily stands before them in her ferocious dragon form.)  
_**Maleficent:** “Lily?”  
_(Lily roars and flies away.)_

**Storybrooke** **Psychiatric Ward.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _is trying to remove the cuff when Regina and the Author pay her a visit.)  
_**Regina:** “Hello, Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, visitors. I’ll put the kettle on.”  
**Regina:** “I’ve got the Author and soon I’ll have the ink. I wanted you to witness the moment he writes me my heart’s desire. See, this is my town and this is my story. You’ve just been a supporting player this whole time.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yeah, see, I’m not here to support you. I’m here to replace you. Out with the old, and in with the new.”  
**Regina:** “Really? We’ll see about that.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Wait. What exactly is he going to write?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I’ve given that a lot of thought. There are so many good options. But I think, after much deliberation, I’ve come up with the perfect ending for you, sis.”

 **In The Woods.**  
_(David, Mary Margaret and Maleficent track Lily.)_  
**David:** “It headed this way.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She.”  
**Maleficent:** “Thank you. I’m worried. You need to be taught to fly, and she was way too low. If one wing tip hit a tree, she could be badly hurt.”   
**David:** “And maybe hurt a lot of people around her, too.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “David.”   
_(They find Lily.)_  
**Maleficent:** “Oh, she… She looks like me.”   
_(Maleficent approaches the dragon.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Be careful.”   
**Maleficent:** “She’s my daughter.”   
_(Mary Margaret follows Maleficent, David follows Mary Margaret.)_  
**David:** “Mary Margaret, no! Stop! She’s out of control! Mary Margaret! _(Lily strikes Mary Margaret with her tail, knocking her into a large rock:)_ No!”  
_(Lily breathes fire, scorching the earth between David and Mary Margaret before she turns and flies away. David attempts to treat Mary Margaret’s wounds when Emma arrives.)_  
**Emma:** “Mom?!”   
**David:** “She hit her head hard.”   
**Emma:** “No, stay still. _(Using her magic, Emma heals her mother:)_ It’s gonna take time to heal inside.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m sorry I let you down again. I was selfish.”   
**Emma:** “Yes, you were, but at some point this has to stop.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, I’m not ever going to stop trying to protect you, not ever. I don’t care what you do or say.”   
**Emma:** “I know. I need to stop punishing you.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You do?”   
**Emma:** “I can’t pretend that I’m gonna forget what you both did and neither should you. On that night you were villains who destroyed an innocent child’s life. But because of that evil act… you dedicated your lives to becoming better versions of yourselves. To become heroes… If it happened at my expense, it doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change the good people you became, and it doesn’t change what you are.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Which is what?”   
**Emma:** “My parents. I held you up on such a high pedestal that I forgot that you’re not just Snow White and Prince Charming but that you’re human and you make mistakes. Cutting you out and trying to hurt you has just made me miserable… I miss you and I forgive you.”   
_(Mary Margaret hugs Emma as Maleficent approaches her daughter who has just reverted to her human form.)_

**Maleficent:** “Are you all right?”   
**Lily:** _(Breathing heavy, clutching her hand:)_ “I’m not sure just yet.”   
**Maleficent:** _(Sits beside her:)_ “You know, I was going to give you something earlier. _(Holds out the rattle:)_ This was supposed to be yours, but I never got a chance to give it to you… _(Lily holds it:)_ It’s too late, isn’t it? You’re too grown up for everything. You don’t need me. And I know that I’m not… I’m not what you were hoping for.”   
**Lily:** “I thought that you’d be this scary dragon bitch, and we’d go get our revenge. You know, blasting all those who did us wrong… But you’re just… This real person. And you’re so frickin’ open, it kills me.”   
**Maleficent:** “Why does that kill you? I don’t understand. Please, tell me.”   
**Lily:** “Because you want a relationship, a future. And anyone who’s ever wanted that with me, it’s just… It’s never worked out. I’ve always let them down. I destroy everything that I touch. That darkness they put in me, it’s serious business.”  
**Maleficent:** “I don’t mind a little darkness. _(Maleficent hugs her daughter:)_ Look… Why don’t you stay for a week, and I can teach you about being a scary dragon bitch?”   
**Lily:** “Okay. One week.” 

 **Storybrooke** **Psychiatric Ward.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _stands, taunting Regina.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “You’re just mad because I have with Robin Hood what you’ve always wanted. A child.”  
**Regina:** “No, I already have a child. Henry. No, what I’m mad about is you trying to cheat your way into a happy ending. You tricked Robin into thinking you were his long lost wife. You made Roland believe his mother had returned and now you’re having Robin’s child? I’m going to see to it that you can never hurt anyone else again. Our author here is going to write you out of the story… Forever.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Sorry, sis. I think you’re bluffing. You’d never take away Robin’s baby.”  
**Regina:** “That’s not how I look at it. You see, as far as everyone will be concerned, including me, it’ll be as though you never existed.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Wait, can he do that? Just change all of your memories?”  
**Isaac:** “Absolutely. The pen is mightier than the… Well, everything.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well… I never knew our mother, but I imagine I’m getting to know her right now.”  
**Regina:** “Is that so?”  
**Zelena** **:** “She tossed me in a basket, sent me to Oz. She gave up a baby without even blinking an eye. And look at you now. You are exactly like her!”   
**Isaac:** “Well, this is all academic without any ink so… What do you want me to do?”

_(Robin enters.)  
_**Robin:** “Regina! Is everything all right? I’ve been looking all over for you.”  
_(As Regina is distracted by Robin’s arrival,_ _Zelena_ _passes the Author a small vial. Nodding, Isaac quickly empties the vial’s contents into the inkwell and begins writing.)_  
**Regina:** “Everything’s fine. _(Turns back to_ _Zelena_ _:)_ You didn’t know our mother, Zelena, but I did. And yet, we both suffered. She hurt you and she hurt me, too. But our own worst enemy isn’t her or each other. It’s ourselves.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Glancing at the Author:)_ “Actually, I think you’ll find I’m still your worst enemy.”  
_(Isaac finishes writing and rips the page from the book, vanishing into thin air.)_  
**Regina:** “What the… _(Regina picks up the page and reads:)_ No.”  
**Robin:** “What does it say?”  
**Regina:** “Vanishing in a cloud of smoke, the Author slips away with the ink to where… Mr. Gold awaits.“  
**Zelena** **:** _(Joyous:)_ “Oh I do love it when a good plan comes together.”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Did you really think I could ever truly have my happy ending without destroying yours first?”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _cackles in delight as Regina and Robin share worried looks.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Isaac reappears in front of Mr. Gold.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “How? No, no. I don’t care how. I don’t wanna waste time.”  
**Isaac:** “That’s what I thought. Are you okay?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I soon will be.”  
**Isaac:** _(Attempts to help Mr. Gold to his feet:)_ “Here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let go of me. Go and write.”  
**Isaac:** _(Crosses over to a counter:)_ “Write on what?”  
_(Mr. Gold clicks his fingers and creates a new book: Heroes and Villains.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Now then… It’s time villains finally win.”  
_(Isaac starts to write.)  
_


	44. Operation Mongoose

**The Land Without Magic. Scarsdale. Past.**  
_(A knight rides his horse on TV as Isaac tries to sell to a couple.)_  
**Man:** “I don’t know. Do we really need color?”   
**Isaac:** “Do we really need color? Do we need to settle for what came before? Don’t you want to really see the world? It’s a complicated place, and people are complex creatures. Their interior lives are painted with many different hues and shades. And the Zenith Marseille color TV… It brings the profound complications of the universe right into your living room.”   
**Man:** “Does it have a clicker?”   
**Isaac:** “What?”   
**Man:** _(Mimes changing the channel:)_ “A clicker.”   
**Boss:** _(Joining the conversation, holding up a remote:)_ “You mean the space command remote? Why, that’s included in the price, sir.”   
**Man:** “Now we’re talking.”   
**Boss:** _(Notices a tattoo on the man’s arm:)_ “Hey. Were you a ranger?”   
**Man:** “Damn right. 25th infantry division. You were in the service?”  
**Boss:** “You bet, 187th airborne, company A. We heard a lot about your unit. You guys were real heroes. Tell you what… Why don’t you take this out for a test drive, huh? See how it feels. _(The Boss motions for_ _Issac_ _to follow him so they can speak privately:)_ What the hell are you doing, Isaac? Huh? Rambling on about weird technical crap? You’re supposed to be selling.”  
**Issac** **:** “I was.”   
**Boss:** “No. No. You were sending them across the street to Gimbels. Now, I hired you because you said you wanted to be a writer.”   
**Isaac:** “I am a writer.”   
**Boss:** “Stacks of rejected manuscripts in the break room don’t count. But I figured you knew something about telling stories. That’s how you sell. But now I get why you don’t have a picture on the back of a book yet. You don’t tell stories people want.”   
_(The Boss leaves to deal with the customers as Isaac sorts through the mail. He finds a letter addressed to himself from ‘Star Publishing’.)_    
**Isaac:** “Maybe that’s about to change.”

 **Star Publishing’s Office.**  
_(Isaac knocks on the door and enters the office.)_  
**Isaac:** “Hello?”   
_(The room is empty and Isaac considers leaving when he hears a voice behind him.)_  
**Apprentice:** “Over here.”   
**Isaac:** _(Surprised:)_ “Oh. I-I’m Isaac Heller.”   
**Apprentice:** _(Placing several pens on his desk:)_ “Yes, I know who you are. Please… Take a seat.”   
**Isaac:** _(Approaches the desk and sits down:)_ “Mm… I’ve never met a publisher before. I’m not sure exactly how this works. So, you want to publish a book. Is there a contract…”   
**Apprentice:** “You may find that our organization does things a bit… Differently… _(Indicating the pens:)_ Choose one.”   
**Isaac:** “Oh, actually, I’m more of an IBM Selectric kind of guy.”   
**Apprentice:** “Choose one.”   
**Isaac:** “Okay. _(Stands:)_ Okay. What is this? Some kind of signing bonus? The last time I got a fountain pen was for my bar mitzvah.”   
**Apprentice:** “This is a test. We need to know what kind of writer you really are. Choose the one that calls out to you.”   
_(Isaac hesitates before finally taking the quill. As he picks it up, a magical pulse runs through it.)_  
**Isaac:** _(Dropping the quill:)_ “Uh… What the hell was that?”   
**Apprentice:** “It is a sign… That you are to be our next Author. You see, the last one… Well… He just recently passed away.”   
**Isaac:** “Author of what?”   
**Apprentice:** “There is much to explain. How would you like to take a trip?”  
**Isaac:** “I-I-I’m not so great with travelling. I-I’ve never been further than Scarsdale.”   
**Apprentice:** “Yes, I know. _(Stands and holds out the quill:)_ But that is about to change. _(Isaac takes the quill and the Apprentice makes a door appear behind him:)_ The time has come to stop selling televisions. _(Walks around his desk towards the door:)_ The time has come to take on the most important job in all the realms.”   
**Isaac:** _(Turns and sees the doorway:)_ “What the hell?”   
**Apprentice:** “You can see that?”   
**Isaac:** “I see it, but I don’t believe it.”   
**Apprentice:** “Actually, the fact that you can see it tells me that you do believe.”   
**Isaac:** “Believe in what?”   
**Apprentice:** “In magic. I think it is time that you find your destiny. Come with me. All of your questions will be answered.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. The Sorcerer’s Mansion.  
**_(Regina, Robin, Emma, Henry, the Charmings and Hook search the library trying to find the Author’s new storybook.)_ **  
Regina:** _(Sighs, tossing a blank book aside:)_ “Nothing. They’re all still blank. Whatever the Author is writing, it’s not appearing in the books. This is useless.”  
**Robin:** “Easy. _(Placing a comforting hand on hers:)_ This is not your fault.”  
**Emma:** “Hey!”  
_(Robin turns his attention to Emma and, after seeing the look on her face, quickly removes his hand from Regina’s.)  
_**Regina:** _(Amused by Emma’s possessiveness:)_ “Even so, tomorrow, thanks to Gold and the Author, I could wake up as a talking frog.” 

**Hook:** _(Sitting in a chair, moping:)_ “At least you’ll wake up. I'll wager whatever the Dark One has in store for me is a far worse fate. Then again, regardless of what Gold has the Author write, it can’t be worse than what I’ve become. I used my own daughter as an instrument of revenge, just as Maleficent said I would. _(Shakes his head:)_ I doubt she’ll ever speak to me again.”  
**David:** “Well, there’s no use speculating what he wants. We just need to stop it. And if there’s nothing useful here, we need to move on, find something else that can help.”   
**August:** _(Entering the room:)_ “I might know just the thing.”   
**David:** “August. I thought you didn’t know anything more about the Author?”  
**Emma:** “He doesn’t, but he knows someone who does. That’s why I called him here.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Who?”   
**August:** “The man who gave him his power… The Apprentice. I met him once when I was living in Phuket. He was the one who told me about the storybook and that I should learn everything about it.”   
**David:** “If he was in Storybrooke, could you find him?”   
**August:** “Well, I haven’t seen him. But… _(Holds up a drawing:)_ That’s what he looks like.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We know this man.”  
**Emma:** “You do?”  
**Hook:** _(Seeing the picture:)_ “As do I. But, more importantly, I know exactly where to find him.” 

 **The Apprentice’s Cottage.**  
_(Everyone is gathered inside the cottage as the hat box is placed on the floor.)  
_**Hook:** “I trapped him in there. I didn’t know.”  
**Emma:** “It’s okay. It was Gold, not you. Blue was in there. She can get him out.”  
**Hook:** _(To Mother Superior:)_ “Don’t you need the Dark One’s dagger?”  
**Mother Superior:** “Well, not if I have something that belonged to the Apprentice.”  
_(Hook looks around and hands her the Apprentice’s broom. Mother Superior lays the broom beside the box and, using her powers, frees the Apprentice.)_

_(The man springs from the box to sit in a chair.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you…”   
**Apprentice:** “Yes. And there is no time to waste. _(Stands, speaks to the group:)_ Isaac has abused his power for too long. The time has come to set… _(Notices Hook for the first time, continues regardless:)_ Things right.”   
**Regina:** “How?”   
**Apprentice:** “By putting him back where he can’t harm anyone… In the book. I will need the page with the painted door and the key. We shall return him to his prison. And this time, I would wager none of you will set him free again. The page?”  
**Henry:** “It’s back in the loft.”   
**Emma:** “Mom, Dad, Killian, watch Henry. If Gold’s smart, he’ll go after the page, too.” 

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Isaac continues to write, listening to music on the gramophone as Mr. Gold remains slumped on the shop floor.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Are you, uh… Close?”   
**Isaac:** “Hang in there, Dark One. Don’t let that heart turn to coal just yet. You’ll be fine. Better than ever.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Why help me? You have the quill now. You don’t need me anymore.”  
**Isaac:** “We’re a lot alike. We’ve both struggled mightily for happiness all our lives. You got power, became the Dark One, but you’ve never been the content one. I know what that’s like… To always have dissatisfaction gnawing at you, watching other people’s happiness bloom. It’s time for a world where up is down, where villains can have happy endings.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And what does your ending look like? A castle? Treasure? Power?”  
**Isaac:** _(Chuckles:)_ “In the enchanted forest? Do you think I like dysentery and a 40-year life expectancy? No, no, that’s your world. I like room service and indoor plumbing. You’re welcome to a happy ending in your land. I’ll take one in mine.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Continue with the writing, if you please.”   
**Isaac:** “Of course. I-I just need one last detail. Your son… Baelfire.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t toy with me, scribe. Magic can’t bring back the dead.”   
**Isaac:** “No. It can’t. This quill and ink can only change a past it has created. Which is why I have to write your new story from this moment forward and into the future. But… In your new life, I can make you forget him.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, never. I want my memories of him. But maybe with a… Slight adjustment. I would like a world where I remember doing right by my boy. Where he may be gone, but I can live with that loss. Where Bae sees me as a hero right to the end.”   
**Isaac:** “I think I can do that. _(He writes something in the book:)_ And with that last piece, it’s time to finish.”   
_(Emma, Regina and the Apprentice are striding towards Mr. Gold’s shop.)_

 **Blanchard Loft.  
** _(David, Mary Margaret, Hook and Henry are looking for the door’s page at the loft. Hook finds the storybook.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Isaac finishes writing his story.)  
_**Isaac:** “The end.”  
_(There is a rumbling and a flash of light and then darkness.)  
_

**Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Henry wakes up at the loft, the key in his hand. He stands and searches the loft.)  
_**Henry:** “Grandma? Grandpa! Hook!”

 **Main Street.  
**_(Henry runs through the streets to find everything deserted.)  
_**Henry:** “Hello?! Hello?! Is anyone here?! Hello?!”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
** _(Henry enters the shop. He stops the gramophone playing.)_ **  
**

**On The Road.  
**_(Taking Regina’s car, Henry leaves_ _Storybrooke_ _. A short time later, Henry parks the car and enters a restaurant.)  
_**Waitress:** “Nice parking job. You old enough to drive?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. _(Cheekily:)_ Are you? _(Places several pictures of his family on the counter before her:)_ I need some help. Have you seen any of these people?”  
**Waitress:** “Mm… No. No, I haven’t.”  
**Henry:** “It’s my family. Are you sure?”  
**Waitress:** “Look, why don’t you wait here, and I can, um… I-I’ll ask some of the others… _(The Waitress walks away and calls someone on her phone:)_ Yeah, I’ve got someone here. Yeah, I-I think he’s a runaway.”  
_(Overhearing this, Henry takes his photos and is about to leave when he sees the book “Heroes and Villains” on a sales stand. Picking the book up, he turns it over to see Isaac’s smiling face staring up at him from the back cover.)  
_

**New York.**  
_(Isaac stands, about to give a speech as the crowd cheer and applaud him.)_  
**Isaac:** “Thank you. Thank you very much! Please. Please, please. I-I-I’m not worthy… _(As the crowd settles down:)_ Someone once told me I don’t tell stories people want. But I say, write what you’re passionate about. That’s what matters most. _(Holding up his book:)_ “Heroes and Villains” is close to my heart. It’s been a passion project for longer than you would believe. I wrote it because I think folks are sick of heroes getting everything in these classic fairy tales. Hence, the radically different endings for Snow White, Prince Charming, and all the rest… Something different for a modern audience. What happens when villains win the day? _(A short time later, Isaac is seated at a table signing books for his fans:)_ Thank you… Thank you.”   
**Woman:** “Long live Regina. Please, can I give you a present… A little token of my love for the world that you’ve created? _(Hands Isaac a button:)_ Regina… She’s my favourite character.”   
**Isaac:** “She’s a real doozy, isn’t she?”   
**Woman:** “Her life is just so unfair. Is she gonna get a happy ending in the sequel? Please, you have to tell me.”   
**Isaac:** “Sure. I can tell you. _(Ushers her closer:)_ She… Sorry. No spoilers. You’ll have to buy the next book when it’s finished.”   
**Woman:** _(Giggles:)_ “All right.”   
_(As the woman leaves, Henry slides the page with the door on the table.)_  
**Isaac:** _(Shocked:)_ “What are you doing here?”   
**Henry:** “What did you do with my family? And where are they?”   
**Isaac:** “I, uh… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
**Henry:** “Unh-unh. You’re lying. _(Holds up the key:)_ Now, you know what this does, so you either give me some answers or I open this door again and you get a whole new ending.” 

 **Backstage.**  
**Isaac:** “Okay. Much to the chagrin of my publicist, you have my undivided attention.”   
**Henry:** “Where’s my family?”  
**Isaac:** “You really want to know? Look around you. They’re all right there… In my best-selling book.”  
**Henry:** “What does that mean? _(Holds up the page threateningly:)_ Are they still alive?”   
**Isaac:** “Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut. Easy with the key, cowboy. Your family is fine. If you want to get technical… _(Pulls the storybook out of his satchel:)_ They’re in here. See? The original copy of my book… The one that I always wanted to write. They all live in here now, in kind of an alternate reality.”   
**Henry:** “You made them miserable.”   
**Isaac:** “I see that you’ve read some of my book. Good. Good. Then… Then you know that everyone got the ending they deserve. Except Emma, of course. You won’t find her in the book. There was no room for a Savior in my world.”   
**Henry:** “Bring them back, _(Holds up the key:)_ or I use this.”   
**Isaac:** “Ch, ch, ch, ch, ch. I can’t. I don’t have the power. The cardinal rule of the Authors is ‘don’t write your own happy ending.’ As you can see I broke that rule. So this… _(Takes out the quill:)_ It’s just a pen now. And me? Ohh. Well, I’m nothing more than a best-selling writer with legions of fans and a penthouse over central park.”   
**Henry:** “If you can’t get them out, then give me the book and I will.”   
**Isaac:** “You? _(Laughs:)_ Do you know why you’re still out here, kid? Because you’re not from a magical world. So take it from me… You will never be a knight in shining armour. You’re just a poor, innocent child who needs saving. So, why don’t you put the key away and, uh, stick to the role you’re best at? _(Henry tackles Isaac and takes the book:)_ Now what? You’re gonna tear up the book? _(Henry turns to a page with a door, uses the key and:)_ Wait! Don’t be stupid!” _(Both Henry and Isaac are sucked into the book.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Present.  
**_(Henry arrives at a village. Dazed, he puts the key back in his pocket and looks around. He sees a sword on the ground and picks it up.)  
_**Henry:** “Cool.”  
**Isaac:** _(Appearing beside him:)_ “Feel like a real hero now? Don’t get used to it.” _(Isaac knocks Henry out with a shield.)  
_

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Henry awakens, tied to a wagon.)_  
**Isaac:** “So, now we’re both trapped in the book. Congratulations. Let me tell you about this place. It’s cold, there’s no running water, and things are always trying to kill you.”   
**Henry:** “Let me go!”   
**Isaac:** “Not a chance. This book we’re in, it’s worked out quite nicely for me. I don’t need you running around changing things. This is my story. And no hero gets a happy ending.”   
**Henry:** “Why? Would that somehow destroy the book? That’s what you’re afraid of. Isn’t it?”   
**Isaac:** “Doesn’t matter. You brought us into the final chapter.”   
**Henry:** “How do you know?”   
**Isaac:** “I know because I wrote it. And I know how it ends… With the loud tolling of bells at sunset. When you hear that sound, it’ll mean we’ve reached the last page. The book will end, and everything will remain exactly how I wrote it. _(An ogre arrives:)_ There we are. Right on time.”   
**Henry:** “What is that?”   
**Isaac:** “Oh, the inciting incident of this chapter… An ogre attack. And you know what they say… You don’t have to be faster than the ogre. You just have to be faster than the next guy.”   
_(Isaac leaves.)_  
**Henry:** “Wait! _(The ogres approaches a helpless Henry, roaring ferociously in his face:)_ Help! Help me!”   
_(Suddenly, a knight arrives on his horse and, using light magic, defeats the ogre.)_  
**Woman:** _(Leaving the shelter of her home:)_ “The monster is dead. The ogre slayer saved us! Thank you. If there’s anything my family and I can do to repay you…”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Good deeds have their own reward. This comes with no price. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _uses his magic to untie Henry:)_ Are you all right, boy? What’s your name?”   
**Henry:** “Uh, Henry.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I am Rumplestiltskin, a knight at your service. Do you have any family around here?”   
**Henry:** “Y-yeah. I think so. Yeah.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then I suggest you run home for your supper, Henry, because I… I have another village to save.”   
_(The knight rides off on his horse as Henry pulls out_ _Issac’s_ _book and begins to walk_ _.)_

**Deeper Into The Forest.  
**_(Henry is walking in the forest and, while reading from the book, manages to sidestep many booby traps.)  
_**Henry:** “Many deadly traps were set to protect the forest hideaway, a pit trap under the cedar tree… a falling log hung just beyond… and finally, at the center of the willow forest, there was a rustic version of… Home. _(Henry sees a large hollowed out tree:)_ Hello? Is anyone here?”  
**Regina:** _(From behind:)_ “Turn around slowly. _(Henry turns to face her:)_ Who are you? What do you want?”  
**Henry:** “My name’s Henry. And I’m your son.”

 **Back At The Village.  
**_(Isaac returns to the village.)  
_**Isaac:** “Come on, Henry. Please be dead. Please be dead. Please be dead. _(He comes upon the slain Ogre and sighs:)_ I should have remembered. I wrote the book. The ogre slayer.” _(Isaac thinks of something then runs off.)  
_

**Regina’s Hideout.  
**_(Regina and Henry are talking.)  
_**Henry:** “But I’m telling you…”  
**Regina:** “That we’re trapped inside a book?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “And I’m supposed to live in a place called Maine? Where I became your adopted mother after someone named Emma gave you up?”  
**Henry:** “Come on, Mom. You _can_ remember.”

**Regina:** “Well, now that I think about it… _(Stands:)_ This does make me wonder one thing. _(Regina holds a knife to Henry’s throat:)_ Who sent you?”   
**Henry:** “Mom, please. Nobody sent me.”  
**Regina:** “Stop calling me that! Are you working for the queen?”   
**Henry:** “No. I’m trying to help you.”  
**Regina:** “Help me what?”   
**Henry:** “Find your happy ending. In my world, we called it Operation Mongoose.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles and releases him:)_ “That is a very silly name.”   
**Henry:** “Well, it was _your_ idea.”   
**Regina:** “You actually believe this. So you’re crazy.”   
**Henry:** “I’m not, and I can prove it. _(Takes out the book:)_ This is a copy of the book we’re trapped in.”   
**Regina:** “Let me see… This… _(Reads:)_ This says I’m… Going to rob a royal tax carriage today to buy passage out of the kingdom… _(Shuts the book and turns to Henry:)_ How did the book know all that? It can see my future?”   
**Henry:** “Something like that.”   
**Regina:** “Then I don’t want any part of it.”   
_(Regina throws the book into the fire.)_  
**Henry:** “No!”  
_(Unable to save the book, Henry manages to save the map.)_

 **In The Woods.**  
**Regina:** “Don’t follow me! Whatever world you think you’re from, go back there.”  
**Henry:** “I can’t… Not until you find true love.”   
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Then you’re stuck. Never gonna happen for me.”   
**Henry:** _(Sighs, realises, to himself:)_ “That’s because Issac left her out of the book!”  
**Regina:** “What was that?”  
**Henry:** “Nothing, look. You do still have a chance for love. His name is Robin Hood. I-I think the only way for us to escape this book is for you to find him in a tavern and kiss him. True love’s kiss… It can fix anything.”   
**Regina:** _(Laughs heartily:)_ “Wow. You _are_ crazy. If I ever meet Robin Hood in person, the only thing he gets is a broken nose.”   
**Henry:** “Wait… What are you talking about?”  
**Regina:** “He’s my competition. Every robbery I plan, he beats me to it. He’s the reason I’m stuck in this kingdom. Why am I still talking to you?”   
**Henry:** “'Cause I’m your son.”   
**Regina:** “Look, kid. If you read about me in that book, you know I’ve got to go. The queen wants me dead. She thinks I ruined her life.”   
**Henry:** “Did you?”   
**Regina:** “Yes. So… If it’s happy endings you’re after, look someplace else.” 

**Elsewhere In The Woods.**  
_(Isaac is looking for Henry.)_  
**Isaac:** “Henry! Where’d you go? Come on out! I can help you! _(Suddenly, Isaac is caught in a trap similar to the one Charming caught Snow White in years ago. The seven dwarves appear from their hiding places:)_ Oh, no. Not these guys.”  
**Grumpy:** _(Chuckling, brandishing an axe:)_ “Welcome to the queen’s woods, trespasser.”  
**Isaac:** “Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me!! No, don’t kill me!! No, no!! _(Grumpy swings the axe and cuts Isaac down:)_ Unh!”   
**Grumpy:** _(To the others:)_ “Search him.”   
**Isaac:** “No. No. No!”   
**Happy:** “Oh, goody. Look at this.”   
**Grumpy:** _(Reading the button:)_ “Long live Regina? So, you’re a trespasser and a traitor.”  
**Isaac:** “That’s not mine. I…”   
**Grumpy:** “Hi-ho, boys. It’s off to work we go.” 

 **The Dark Castle.  
**_(Grumpy brings Isaac to see Snow White in her castle.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Points to Grumpy:)_ “You… Speak.”  
**Grumpy:** “We found him in the queen’s woods, your majesty… With this.”  
**Snow White:** _(Takes the button:)_ “Long live Regina? Not very likely… _(She tosses the button away:)_ Although, she’ll certainly live longer than you… _(Approaching him:)_ Now, what do we remove first? Your fingers? Or your ears?”  
**Isaac:** _(Kneels at her feet:)_ “No removing. Please. I-I hate Regina as much as you do. I’m on your side.”  
**Snow White:** “Technically, you’re at my feet.”  
**Isaac:** “We want the same thing… To keep everything in this realm exactly how it is, with you in charge. A boy just arrived in this land. He fancies himself a hero. He wants to take away everything you have. Somebody has to stop him.”  
**Snow White:** _(Holds a heart in her hand and speaks into it:)_ “Get in here!”  
**Isaac:** _(Relieved:)_ “Finally… Someone listens to me.” 

_(Charming enters the room.)  
_**Charming:** “No need to yell, Snow. I will always find you.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m sorry… You will always find me, what?”  
**Charming:** “I will always find you, your majesty.”  
**Snow White:** “Mm! That’s better. Now, will you please help me with something? Remove his head.”  
**Charming:** “Of course, your majesty.”  
**Isaac:** _(As Charming draws his sword:)_ “No, no, no! You don’t understand! I can help you! I know things! I know who Snow White really loves!”  
**Charming:** “What did you say?”  
**Isaac:** “You had a twin brother… James. He was the one who Snow truly loved… Before the tragedy.”  
**Grumpy:** “Want me to kill him, your majesty? Save you both the trouble?”  
**Snow White:** “Let him speak. How do you know this?”  
**Isaac:** “A magical book told me everything about this land. _(Stands:)_ James was cruel… Like you. You understood each other. You fell in love. It was everything. But then, because of Regina, he died. So you took Charming’s heart and you forced him to be yours, but it never satisfied you. He’s just a pale imitation of his brother. It’s a sad story. But it can still have a happy ending.”  
**Snow White:** “How?”  
**Isaac:** “I know exactly where to find Regina. Revenge can be yours.”  
**Snow White:** “And what is it that you want in return… Aside from your life?”  
**Isaac:** “The boy I told you about… Henry… He’ll be trying to help Regina. I want you to kill them both.”  
**Snow White:** _(Smiles:)_ “Gladly.”

 **Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Regina attacks a carriage in the woods. As she attempts to rob it, she is shocked to find Snow White inside.)_  
**Regina:** _(Gasps:)_ “Snow White.”  
**Snow White:** “Surprised to see me? Charming, disarm her. _(Charming appears behind Regina and knocks the sword out of her hand. Taking Regina’s head between her hands:)_ I’ve waited so long for this moment. Your head is going to look lovely in my trophy room.”   
**Regina:** “Please, Snow. How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”   
**Snow White:** “Once more… From your grave.”   
**Regina:** “I didn’t know what would happen to James. I was a child. I was only trying to help you.”   
**Snow White:** “You broke a promise. Because of your poor, poor judgment, my true love is dead.” _(Snow White sinks her hand into Regina’s chest.)_  
**Charming:** “Your majesty, before you rip her heart out, perhaps you should ask her about the boy.”   
**Snow White:** “So, you do have a brain somewhere in that pretty head. _(Removes her hand. To Regina:)_ Where’s the boy? Where… Is… He?”   
**Regina:** “When does this end, Snow? This blood feud… When does it stop?”  
**Snow White:** “When I’ve killed you and every one of your followers.”   
**Regina:** “You lost one happy ending. And I’m sorry for that, but… All this killing will only bring more hatred into your life, and all you’ll be left with is a hole in your heart… And no hope of ever finding true happiness.”   
**Snow White:** “You… _(Conjures a fireball into her hand:)_ Know nothing of my happiness.”  
_(Snow is about to kill Regina when Robin Hood shoots an arrow into the carriage door, knocking the queen down and out.)_  
**Robin:** “Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Come on! _(Regina pushes Charming away and allows herself to be pulled onto Robin’s horse:)_ Milady. Hyah!”   
**Regina:** “I had the situation under control.”   
**Robin:** “A simple thank you would suffice. Hyah!”

**A Tavern.**  
_(Robin and Regina enter.)_  
**Regina:** “I told you I didn’t need rescuing.”   
**Robin:** “Believe me, I’m already questioning helping the competition.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Competition? _(Realises:)_ Robin Hood?”   
**Robin:** “Well, I’m not Friar Tuck. _(Takes her hand:)_ Now hold still, please, milady.”  
**Regina:** “Why?”   
**Robin:** “Because this may sting a little. _(Pours alcohol over her injured hand:)_ Now sit down before you pass out.”   
**Regina:** “I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.”   
_(Robin stares at her and, reluctantly, Regina takes a seat. She places a coin on the table.)_  
**Robin:** _(As he wraps her hand:)_ “What’s that?”   
**Regina:** “Your cut.”   
**Robin:** “You still can’t say thank you, can you?”   
**Regina:** _(As Robin finishes dressing the wound:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Robin:** _(To the tavern wench:)_ “And thank you. _(Lifts a tankard:)_ So, to… New friends and old rivals… _(They drink while Regina gives him a look:)_ What is it?”  
**Regina:** “Just thought you’d be… Dirtier.”   
**Robin:** _(Laughs:)_ “Well, thank you. I’ll choose to take that as a compliment. Regina, while we may never have met, I always admired your skills… I’m getting out of this game, and I have a proposition for you. I’m in search of someone to take my place as leader of the merry men.”   
**Regina:** “Oh. I’m flattered, but… Can’t accept. This forest isn’t the place for me anymore.”   
**Robin:** “Well, that’s a shame.”   
**Regina:** “So, what’s driving you out of the business?”   
**Robin:** “Have you ever met someone that you would change your entire world for? Someone whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into?”   
**Regina:** “Uh…”   
**Robin:** “I have. And that’s why I can’t be a thief anymore. It wouldn’t be fair to my new bride.”   
**Regina:** “Bride?”   
**Robin:** “Well, she will be when we marry later today.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _enters.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hello, darling. _(They kiss:)_ So, who’s this?”   
**Robin:** “Regina, I’d like you to meet my fiancée. This is Zelena.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I just can’t believe I’m finally meeting the bandit Regina.”   
**Regina:** “Thank you, but I should go.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, w-well, why don’t you stay for the ceremony? I mean, it’ll be a simple affair, but… We’d love to have you there, wouldn’t we, darling?”   
**Robin:** “Of course. It would be our honour.”   
**Regina:** “O-oh, I… I should try to get a head start on Snow White. I’m sure she has the entire black guard looking for me… Thank you… For saving my life… Congratulations again. Both of you.”   
_(Regina leaves.)_

**Outside The Tavern.**  
_(Henry catches up with Regina.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom!”   
**Regina:** “You have to stop calling me that. How do you keep finding me, anyway?”   
**Henry:** “I figured if my plan worked, you’d be in Sherwood forest with Robin Hood.”   
**Regina:** “I hate to break it to you, but Robin’s already found his true love. _(Turns him towards the tavern window:)_ And they’re getting married… Today.”   
**Henry:** _(Looks for himself:)_ “No, no, no. T-this is all wrong. That’s Zelena, your siste… _(Sees that Regina has walked away, runs to catch up:)_ Wait. You have to listen to me.”   
**Regina:** “I heard enough. I don’t have a sister. My mother abandoned me when I was a baby.”   
**Henry:** “No, your mother abandoned Zelena. Everything’s flipped. This must be Zelena’s happy ending.”   
**Regina:** “Look, I have to go. And you should, too. Snow White’s looking for you.”  
**Henry:** “Wait. You can’t tell me that you didn’t feel anything when you met Robin Hood… _(Regina looks away:)_ See? That’s proof. Here, in this land, he’s your true love.”   
**Regina:** “No. It’s proof that I’m not the kind of person that gets a happy ending. I’ll never have true love. But you… You gave me the worst thing you can give anyone. Hope. Now, I’d like to get far enough away that I don’t have to hear Robin and Zelena’s wedding bells proclaim their love.”  
**Henry:** “Wait… Did you say wedding bells?”   
**Regina:** “Yes. Now please let me be.”   
**Henry:** “The bells… From the end of the book. That’s what he was talking about. Those bells… This wedding… It’s our last chance to stop this from becoming real forever!”   
**Regina:** “It already is real.”   
**Henry:** “Not yet. We have to stop this wedding.”   
**Regina:** “Look… You seem like a nice boy. And clearly, you believe all this… Nonsense. But didn’t you say I was your adopted mother? That you have another mother out there, named, uh… Emma? So, if you want help, maybe you should start by finding her.”   
**Henry:** “I tried. She wasn’t in the book. And if she were, believe me, you’d know. She’s a powerful sorceress.”   
**Regina:** “The only sorceress in this land is Snow White.”   
**Henry:** “She’s more powerful than her. She has, uh, special magic.”   
**Regina:** “Special magic?”   
**Henry:** “In our world, she was called the Savior.”   
**Regina:** _(Recognising the title:)_ “Never heard of her.”   
**Henry:** “Mom. No, I know that face. What aren’t you telling me?”   
**Regina:** _(Hesitates:)_ “There were rumours once of a woman who called herself that. The Savior.”   
**Henry:** “Isaac lied. He couldn’t write her out of the story. Where can I find her?”  
**Regina:** “You can’t. Snow White locked her up years ago. No one has set eyes on her since. The prison she’s in is impenetrable.”

 **The Tower.  
** _(Emma is on an island, locked in the tower, chained to the floor.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _arrives home after a day of heroics.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Opens the door, smiles:)_ “Belle!”   
**Belle:** _(Kisses him as the baby gurgles:)_ “Sounds like someone else wants to celebrate your return.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Closes the door:)_ “And how is the newest member of our dear family?”   
**Isaac:** “With any luck, he’ll grow up to be just like dear old dad.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _turns to see Isaac seated in another room.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Belle. You didn’t tell me we had a visitor.”   
**Isaac:** “Name’s Isaac. _(Stands:)_ I was travelling through your village, when your wife invited me in to slake my thirst. _(Takes a sip from the cup:)_ Mm. _(To Belle:)_ Not to be too picky, but the water tastes a little murky.”   
**Belle:** “Oh. I’ll get some that’s fresh from the well.”  
_(Belle leaves.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You didn’t come here for the water.”   
**Isaac:** “Perceptive in all worlds. Good. Yes. I came here to warn you. Your happiness is in danger.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “From what?”  
**Isaac:** “A boy. He’s on a mission to help the bandit Regina. If he succeeds, everything you have will be destroyed. Not to mention what I have.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ha! What nonsense. How can some stranger’s actions affect my life?”   
**Isaac:** “Because your happiness, your entire life… It’s not real. I know because I am the one who created it… With magic. And it is all about to crumble. Regina’s true love is about to marry another. She’s going to try and stop the wedding. You cannot let her succeed. You have to kill her.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “Demon! You’ve been sent here to try to corrupt me.”   
**Isaac:** “You have already been corrupted. Before all of this, you were a villain… Maybe the worst one of all. Which is why you had me use magic to rewrite your story. Look, I can prove it to you. I-I know things… The secrets that you’ve kept from Belle, the ones about your first son… Baelfire.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Where did you hear that name?”   
**Isaac:** “In this story, he was killed in the ogre wars despite your heroic efforts. But in reality, he died because of your cowardice.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, no, no. I… I protected him. I did my best. I… I was honourable.”   
**Isaac:** “No. You weren’t. He died because of you.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Liar! Get out of here… Now.”   
**Isaac:** “All right. I’ll go. But deep down, you know I’m right. You’re not really a hero. And if you don’t kill Regina and keep her from her happy ending, then everyone, including Belle, will know, too. I know you’ll make the right choice, Rumple. You always do.” _(He leaves.)_

**On The Jolly Roger.**  
**Henry:** “Ahoy! Is anyone here?!   
**Blackbeard:** “Careful, boy. No one steps aboard the Jolly Roger’s decks without an invitation from its captain first.”   
**Henry:** “Are you gonna make me walk the plank?”   
**Blackbeard:** “That depends on why you’re here.”   
**Henry:** “I need a ship to take me to the bottomless sea.”   
**Blackbeard:** “Now, those are treacherous waters. There must be something of great value there to be worth taking the risk.”   
**Henry:** “Someone. Her name is Emma. She’s my mom. And she was put there by the queen.”   
**Blackbeard:** “Well, then, I’m sorry for you. I can’t help you.”   
**Henry:** “Then I’ll wait for your captain.”   
**Blackbeard:** “Captain? I am the captain of this vessel my boy.”  
**Henry:** “What about Hook?”  
**Blackbeard:** _(Laughs:)_ “That old drunkard? The only thing he’s captaining these days is a bottle of rum.”  
_(Suddenly a rope is cut and a pulley swings down to knock out Blackbeard.)_  
**Hook:** _(Stepping onto the ship:)_ “Actually, I haven’t touched a drop in months.”  
**Henry:** “Hook? What happened to you?”  
**Hook:** “A lifetime filled with regret. Now did I hear correctly, you wish to travel to the bottomless sea to rescue someone the queen locked away? _(Henry nods:)_ Excellent idea. Anything to cause Snow White pain.”  
**Henry:** “Did she do this to you?”  
**Hook:** “In a sense… But we have a problem, I can’t sail the Jolly Roger alone.”  
**Henry:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I can help.”   
**Hook:** “How do you know how to sail a ship?”  
**Henry:** “I had a great teacher… You.”  
**Hook:** _(Stares at him, confused:)_ “Of course you did. Now lets set sail shall we?” 

 **On The Sea.  
Henry:** _(Using an eyeglass:)_ “Look! We found it!”  
**Hook:** “There’s a black knight standing guard.”  
**Henry:** “Only one. We can take him out.”  
**Hook:** “I like your spirit, lad. Now make yourself useful and head down to the galley.”  
**Henry:** “The galley? What for?”  
**Hook:** “Potatoes of course! _(At Henry’s confused look:)_ Trust me, all will become clear.”

**The Tower.**  
_(Hook brings Henry, with a potato sack over his head, to the Black Knight as a prisoner.)_  
**Hook:** _(Whispered to Henry:)_ “Told you things would become clear. _(As Henry walks into a wall:)_ Oh, sorry. _(They approach the Black Knight:)_ I’m here on official business for the queen, delivering a dangerous prisoner from the kingdom of Kashyyyk. _(As the Black Knight looks him up and down, Henry hits the knight with the hilt of his sword:)_ Well done, lad.”   
**Henry:** “I like it, the Wookiee prisoner gag always works.”   
**Hook:** “The what?”  
**Henry:** “Never mind. Lock the guard in the cell. I’ll be back with my Mom as soon as I can.” 

 **Emma’s Cell.  
**_(Henry climbs the steps to Emma’s cell and unlocks the door to see her on the floor.)_  
**Henry:** _(Cautiously:)_ “Hi. My name is…”  
**Emma:** “Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Mom?”  
**Emma:** _(Gets to her feet:)_ “Henry.”  
**Henry:** “You… You remember.”  
**Emma:** “I knew you’d find me.” _  
(Emma hugs Henry.)  
_**Henry:** “I don’t understand. How do you remember when no one else does?”  
**Emma:** “Must have been part of Gold’s plan. My punishment in this world is that I know the truth but I’m powerless to do anything about it. In this world, I’m no longer the Savior. I’ve got no magic.”  
**Henry:** “That’s all right. Neither does Regina.”  
**Emma:** “Regina. Is she OK?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, here she’s a bandit.”  
**Emma:** “Just like Snow was.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I… think I know what to do to get us home but you’re not gonna like it.”  
**Emma:** “Kid, whatever it takes to get us back to Storybrooke, I’m more than OK with. Now, come on, lets go. _(Emma crashes into Hook:)_ Oh!”  
**Henry:** “Uh, yeah, Killian, this is my mom. Mom, Killian.”  
**Hook:** “A pleasure, milady.”  
**Emma:** _(Surprised by his appearance:)_ “Yeah. Right. Look, we need to… Get going.”

**On The Jolly Roger.**  
**Emma:** “Thank you for your help, Killian.”   
**Hook:** _(Bows:)_ “Not at all. I’m pleased you regained your freedom.”   
**Emma:** “Me too. Unfortunately, it’s not gonna last unless those chains hold.”   
**Hook:** “The chains that held you captive? Why shouldn’t they?”   
_(The dragon bursts through the tower.)_  
**Emma:** “Because that was not any ordinary black knight.”  
**Hook:** “Lily? She was your guard?”   
**Emma:** “You remember her?”  
**Hook:** “Remember her? _(Looks back toward the fire breathing dragon:)_ I’ve been searching for her for years.”  
_(Just then, Lily roars and breathes fire at them before taking flight.)_  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “She’s not following us.”  
**Hook:** _(Shaking his head, watching her fly away:)_ “No, she’s probably headed back to warn the queen. Snow White’s grip on her must be powerful.”  
**Emma:** _(As he turns back, gently:)_ “So, Lily’s your daughter? _(Hook nods:)_ I mean, in the world where Henry and I are from, Lily’s your daughter too. I guess, I figured things would be different here.”  
**Hook:** _(Sighs, sadly:)_ “I was away at sea when Snow White ripped my family apart. The queen wished to be feared throughout the realms and she believed having a fire-breathing dragon at her command would bolster her dominion. But when Mal, Lily’s mother, refused to serve her, the queen crushed her heart and took the child as her own. When I heard the news I fought with everything I could to find Lily, but it was too late. I’ve never stopped searching for her.”  
**Henry:** “Now you know she’s alive, there’s still a chance. In our world you found each other, you just have to believe.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “But none of that matters unless we can stop those bells from chiming. C’mon all hands on deck!”

 **The Dark Castle.  
**_(Snow White’s minions are gathered in the war room when the queen enters.)_  
**Snow White:** “Where is Regina’s heart? No one? And what of the child? Surely you imbeciles aren’t all stupid enough to report back here empty-handed.”  
**Charming:** “Actually, your majesty, they are exactly that stupid.”  
**Grumpy:** “We would have caught the bandit if Blue and her gaggle of uglies hadn’t laid a trap of dark fairy dust, paralyzing our axes.”  
**Granny:** “Always blaming the fairies. Maybe you should try and take responsibility for once, dwarf.”  
**Grumpy:** “You mangy, flea-infested wolf. I should get a muzzle…”  
**Snow White:** “Silence. We aren’t here to fight. We’re a team.”  
**Grumpy:** “So you’re not… Mad?”  
**Snow White:** “Of course not. It’s not your fault. _(Begins to circle the table:)_ It’s mine. You see, I am your leader, and I have to lead by example. We have to go to extreme lengths to succeed. And to do that… I have to show you how. I have to motivate you. _(Snow White rips out Doc’s heart and kills him:)_ Well, now you’re down to six. _(Whispers to Grumpy:)_ Do you want to make it five? _(She stands:)_ Find Regina and the boy and kill them!”  
_(She and Charming leave the room as Doc’s body slumps to the floor.)_

**At The Docks.**  
_(Emma has just explained the differences between her world and Hook’s.)_  
**Hook:** “You’re telling me that… In this other reality, I’ve somehow remained young and my mortal enemy is Rumplestiltskin, the white knight?”  
**Emma:** “He’s the Dark One in our world, but yes.”   
**Hook:** “So, no matter what incarnation, my life seems to be tied to revenge.”  
**Emma:** “When you put it like that, I guess that’s true. _(When Hook looks away, she changes the subject:)_ Hey, let’s see what food Henry’s discovered. I’m starving.”  
_(As they round the corner, they walk right into Lily as she leads the queen straight to them.)_  
**Lily:** “There they are. It’s as I told you, my queen. The one-handed pirate was helping them. And the boy was with them, as well.”  
**Grumpy:** “Tell us where the child is hiding!”   
_(Grumpy attacks Hook.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey! Back off, dwarf! _(Shoves him down:)_ Or they’ll change your name to stumpy!”   
**Snow White:** “I know you. You’re… Emma. The mad hag who was locked in the tower. I almost didn’t recognize you out of your chains.”   
**Emma:** “You’re the one that’s hard to recognize… Both of you. This isn’t who you are.”   
**Snow White:** “Tell me… Who are we?”  
**Emma:** “You’re my parents. I’m the product of your true love. You taught me how to be a hero, you taught me how to believe in hope. And I do. And now I need you to believe in it, too.”   
**Snow White:** “You’re right, Emma. Hope is a very powerful thing. Which is why I’m going to have to snuff it out of you and that awful son of yours. Kill them.”  
**Charming:** _(Notices Henry:)_ “Wait! There he is.”   
**Snow White:** “My, my. I am going to enjoy watching him die in front of his mother.”

**Hook:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “I think you’ve torn enough families apart for one lifetime, queenie.”  
**Emma:** “Hook, what are you doing?”  
**Hook:** “Trust me, I’ve waited a long time for this. Take Henry and go.”  
**Emma:** “Killian, you can’t beat them.”   
**Hook:** “Perhaps not, but I can show my daughter that her father is still fighting for her after all these years. Besides, if I can help return things to how they were meant to be, then what happens to me here won’t matter, will it? Now go. _(Emma turns and joins Henry as Hook kicks over a market stall, taking out three guards:)_ I’m here for my daughter.”  
_(Charming follows Hook's gaze towards Lily.)_  
**Charming:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It seems she’s made her choice, pirate.”  
**Hook:** “We’ll just see about that, won’t we? _(Charming attacks and Hook parries, staying on the defensive before he finds his opening and disarms the royal guard. To Lily:)_ Fear not, sweetheart, this’ll all be over soon. _(Snow White approaches:)_ Ah! Just who I’ve been waiting for. What about you, your majesty? Shall I make quick work…”   
_(Snow throws a fireball at Hook, sending him to the floor.)_    
**Emma:** “Hook! _(To Henry:)_ I’m the Savior, I can save him.”  
**Snow White:** _(Standing over him:)_ “You should’ve stayed gone, pirate.”  
**Henry:** “Mom! We have to get out of here or else nothing we do will matter!”   
_(Snow White sees them and sends a fire ball in their direction as Emma and Henry run away. The queen returns her attention to the prone man at her feet.)_  
**Snow White:** “And now to put an end to your truly pathetic life. _(The queen conjures yet another fireball and is about to strike when Lily snatches it out of her hand:)_ What are you doing, you imbecile! Are you forgetting who you work for?”  
_(Lily turns and throws the fireball at Charming who hits the ground hard.)_  
**Lily:** “Dragons never forget anything. _(Looks to Hook:)_ Especially the sound of their father’s voice.”  
_(Hook looks on proudly as Lily transforms once more into a fearsome dragon and looms over the now fearful Snow White_ _.)_

**Rumplestiltskin’s** **Home.**  
_(As Belle rocks the baby,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _returns.)_  
**Belle:** “What… What’s wrong?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Pulls up a chair beside her:)_ “I’ve just learned of a threat to our realm. If left unchecked… It’ll destroy all that we’ve built together. All of our happiness.”   
**Belle:** “But you’re the Light One. Whatever this force is, you’ll overcome it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s more complicated than that. Eliminating this threat means I have to make a difficult choice. And if I make the wrong one…”   
**Belle:** “But… _(Pats his knee:)_ You won’t. You never do. You’re a hero, Rumple.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yeah, but what if I’m not?”   
**Belle:** “Here. Things never seem quite as bleak after a cup of tea.”  
_(Belle hands_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _a cup of tea and he drops it.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Belle, I’m so sorry.”   
**Belle:** “It’s all right. It’s fine. See? It’s just chipped. We can fix it.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m not so sure it’s as simple as that.”  
****

**Regina’s Hideout.**  
_(Regina is packing a bag when Henry arrives, making her jump.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom! I knew you’d still be here.”   
**Regina:** “You again? Listen, I-I don’t have time for stories. I need to hit the road before the Evil Queen has my head.”   
**Henry:** “Wait. I brought someone else this time. _(Emma enters the hideout:)_ Maybe you’ll listen to her.”   
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Regina.”   
**Regina:** “Let me guess… You’re his other mother.”   
**Emma:** “Emma.”   
**Regina:** _(Smiles, to Henry:)_ “I have to give you credit. Breaking her out of that tower couldn’t have been easy.” 

**Emma:** “Henry, can you give us a minute?”  
**Henry:** “Sure.” _  
(He leaves.)_  
**Regina:** “You know, your son can use some reining in. He’s been running around the forest, getting into trouble, spouting nonsense.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, everything he said about this reality… It’s all true.”  
**Regina:** “I doubt that. I don’t know why I’m wasting my time with a madwoman who… Calls herself the savior.”  
_(As Regina goes to leave, Emma stops her.)  
_**Emma:** “Because I can help. Your happiness is still a possibility. Your first step is... _(Hesitates, takes a breath:)_ going after the man you love.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “My happy ending isn’t a man.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, despite herself:)_ “Of course not. But love is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that. Go to Robin Hood. All you have to do is tell him how you feel.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, is that all? You forgot to mention the part where I’d have to crash his wedding.”  
**Emma:** “What does your heart tell you?”  
**Regina:** “I know what my heart says. But what if his doesn’t say the same thing?” 

_(As Regina moves to walk past her, Emma knows what she must do, despite the pain and heartache she’ll feel.)  
_**Emma:** “You were fated to be together.”  
**Regina:** _(Stops:)_ “What are you talking about?”  
**Emma:** _(Forcing herself to continue:)_ “Where I’m from, you and Robin are meant to be.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “But… we’re not?”  
**Emma:** “No, because… you let your fears win and you ran away.”  
**Regina:** “Great. So, in your world, I missed my chance at happiness?”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitates, then smiles:)_ “Actually, no. You… found love and you were building a life with that person… _(Decides to tell her:)_ you shared a son with that person. _(Emma takes a moment to let her revelation sink in. Regina stares at her confused. Then, stunned, Regina realises what she means. Quickly continues:)_ But that’s not going to happen here because I’m not a part of this story. In this world, Robin is who you’re meant to be with. He’s the key to setting everything right. If you stop the wedding, you ruin Zelena and Gold and Issac’s happy endings. You can change our fates. _(A tear falls:)_ You can send Henry and I back to the woman we love and everything will be as it should.”  
**Regina:** “How can you be so sure?”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs ruefully, as more tears fall:)_ “I’m not sure of anything. I’ve just learned from our son how to believe.”

 **The Church.  
** _(Isaac sits waiting among the other wedding guests as_ _Zelena_ _enters the church.)  
_

**Outside The Church.  
**_(Henry, Emma and Regina arrive.)  
_**Henry:** “We haven’t heard the wedding bells yet. There’s still time.”

 **Inside The Church.** **_  
_ ** _(_ _Zelena_ _approaches Robin at the altar.)  
_

**Outside The Church.  
Regina:** _(Turning to Emma:)_ “I don’t even know what to say to him.”  
**Emma:** “I think, in this case, actions speak louder than words.”  
**Henry:** “Once you and Robin share true love’s kiss, everything should be great again.”  
**Regina:** “All right. _(Notices Emma’s look:)_ Are you okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “No matter how you get your happy ending, I’m just glad I’m here to see it. _(Puts a hand on her shoulder:)_ You got this, Regina.” 

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Blocking their path:)_ “I’m afraid none of you are crashing this wedding… Dearies.”   
_(Emma and Rumple both draw their swords.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “Go. I got the Dark One.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(As they circle each other:)_ “Dark One? I’m afraid you have the wrong name, dearie.”   
**Emma:** “We’ll see about that. Regina, go!”   
_(Regina heads for the church as Emma and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _clash swords.)_

 **The Church.  
**_(Hesitating, Regina opens the church door.)  
_**Pastor:** “Let all who have gathered here…”  
_(Emma and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _continue fighting as Regina watches the wedding.)_ _  
_**Pastor** **:** “Do you, Zelena, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
**Zelena** **:** “I do.”  
_(Evenly matched with a sword,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _uses his magic to defeat Emma.)_  
**Henry:** _(Running over to her:)_ “Mom!”  
_(Seeing that Emma is unconscious, Henry takes her sword.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Out of my way, boy.”  
**Henry:** “You have to get through me to get to her!”

 **At The Wedding.  
Pastor: ** “And do you, Robin, take Zelena to be your lawfully wedded wife?” _(Robin sees Regina standing by the doorway.)  
_

**Outside The Church.** _  
_**Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “Go! You have to stop that wedding!”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _disarms Henry.)_

 **At The Wedding.  
**_(Robin smiles at Regina.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Robin?” _  
_

**Outside The Church.  
Henry: ** “You won’t hurt me. You’re supposed to be a hero here.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “And that’s exactly why I must do this… To ensure I remain one.”  
_(As_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is about to kill Henry, Regina steps in front of the boy and is struck down instead.)  
_**Henry:** “Mom!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s done.” _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _disappears.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom?”  
**Emma:** _(Regaining consciousness, staggers over to them:)_ “Regina?”  
**Henry:** “Mom. Why didn’t you go into the church?”  
**Regina:** “I… I couldn’t let you die.”    
_(The church bells ring.)  
_**Emma:** “We’re at the end of the book. We’re not gonna be able to change anything now.”

_(Robin and_ _Zelena_ _exit the church as newlyweds. Robin sees Regina is hurt and runs to her.)  
_**Robin:** “Regina? Regina!”  
**Zelena** **:** “Robin? What’s going on? Oh! Oh, now I’ve got blood on my dress!”  
**Robin:** “Can’t you see she’s injured?”  
**Zelena** **:** “This is supposed to be my day! And she’s ruined it!”  
_(_ _Zelena’s_ _skin begins to turn green and she quickly runs away.)  
_**Robin:** _(To Regina:)_ “It’s okay. You’re gonna be all right.”  
**Regina:** “No. No, I’m not.”  
**Robin:** “At least I can promise you… You won’t die alone.”  
**Isaac:** _(Observing the scene:)_ “Too little, too late.”  
_(Enraged, Emma stands and punches Isaac, causing his satchel to fall to the ground.)  
_**Emma:** “Then you’re gonna change things. Return them to the way they were. Save Regina.”  
**Isaac:** “I can’t. I’m not the Author anymore. I can’t change a thing.”

_(Henry sees the quill on the ground and picks it up. As he does, the quill begins to glow in his hand.)_  
**Emma:** “Whoa. Kid, what the hell?”   
**Isaac:** _(Realising what this means:)_ “No.”   
**Emma:** “What’s happening?”   
**Isaac:** “He’s the next Author.”   
**Henry:** “I-I can feel it.”   
**Emma:** “Henry. Fix it. Write everything the way it was.”   
**Isaac:** “Without ink, he’s not writing anything.”   
**Emma:** _(Draws her sword:)_ “My blood. It was supposed to work last time.”  
**Henry:** “Yes, when mixed with darkness, but you’re not the Savior here. Because of him. But that doesn’t mean we didn’t find one. And in this world, we don’t need a dark savior. We need a light one. _(Kneels beside Regina:)_ Hold on, Mom.”  
**Isaac:** “No, don’t!”   
**Emma:** _(Restraining Isaac:)_ “Henry, do it!”   
_(Henry dips the quill in Regina’s blood and begins to write.)_  
**Henry:** “Thanks to the hero Regina’s sacrifice, Isaac’s villainous work was undone.”  
_(As Henry finishes writing, there is another brilliant flash of bright light_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **.  
**_(Regina awakens lying in the street of_ _Storybrooke_ _. Henry is standing over her.)  
_**Regina:** “Henry? _(Realising where she is, gets to her feet:)_ You did it!”  
_(Regina hugs her son.)  
_**Henry:** “No, Mom. We did. _(Henry runs over to Emma:)_ Mom!”  
**Emma:** “Henry. _(She hugs him. Looks over to Regina who joins them:)_ Regina. Are you okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Beams:)_ “Better than okay.”  
_(Henry clears his throat and goes to help the Apprentice to his feet as Regina and Emma embrace, sharing an intense yet tender kiss.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold lays slumped on the shop floor as Isaac comes to his senses and grabs Mr. Gold’s car keys.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. W-w… Wait a minute. _(Pulling himself to his feet:)_ Where are you going?”   
**Isaac:** “Sorry… Can’t risk that bum ticker of yours slowing me down. _(Isaac runs away and Belle enters in the shop:)_ He’s all yours, lady.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle. You came back for me.”   
**Belle:** _(Stalks toward him:)_ “I came back to make sure you weren’t going to try to hurt anyone else.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, Belle. Y-you don’t understand. I only did what I… I thought was…”  
_(Mr. Gold collapses to the floor.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple? Rumple?!”

**Near The Town Line.**  
_(Isaac speeds away but is soon stopped by Mary Margaret and David. They arrest him. David takes Isaac’s satchel from the passenger seat.)_  
**Isaac:** _(Opens it:)_ “Wait. I need to see…”   
_(Isaac stares at the New York Times’ bestseller list and his name is nowhere to be found.)_  
**David:** “Not on that list? No best-seller, no fans, no awards.”   
**Isaac:** _(Defeated:)_ “It’s all gone. My life.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I need to know something. Years ago, you set us on a path to hurt Maleficent and her daughter.”   
**David:** “Why’d you want to hurt us so badly?”   
**Isaac:** “The truth, ‘Charming’? It’s not you, but who you represent. You remind me of a boss that I once had.”   
**David:** “One bad boss started all this?”   
**Isaac:** “A lifetime of bad bosses… Of people like you, who fancy themselves heroes, pushing around people like me. It was my turn to win. To be the hero.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But you became a villain. ‘Cause that’s what villains do… They make themselves happy at the expense of others. But it just makes them more unhappy. I know what it is to feel your heart go dark. And that… That isn’t something to idolize. It’s something to pity.”   
**Isaac:** “Gloat if you want to, it doesn’t change a thing. You had a choice back in the Enchanted Forest. I may have manipulated you, but I never forced you to do what you did to that child. You chose to make your own lives easier rather than to simply raise Emma the right way. That’s something you can’t erase.”  
**David:** “We’re not looking to erase what we did. We’ll live with our choices, just like you have to live with yours.”  
****

**Regina’s Office.**  
_(Henry sits staring at both storybooks when the Apprentice enters.)_  
**Apprentice:** “It is tempting, is it not? The power of the quill? _(Henry nods:)_ I hope that you can resist that temptation. _(Takes a seat beside him:)_ What you all just experienced was a fiction created by Isaac. And now, thanks to you, that fiction has been erased. _(Opens Isaac’s book to reveal the blank pages:)_ You see? All gone. But, _(Opens Henry’s storybook:)_ this book, these stories… Can never be erased or altered once written, because… They are more than stories. They are the truth. And the truth is what you must write. The power to change reality is only outweighed by the cost.”   
_(Henry snaps the quill in half.)_  
**Henry:** “No one should have that much power.”   
**Apprentice:** “It would seem that, this time, we have found the right person for the job.” 

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Belle sits on the shop floor beside Mr. Gold.)  
_**Belle:** “Hey. What’s happening?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s my heart. The last human fleck of red… Is disappearing.”  
**Belle:** “Your ability to love.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “At least, in the end… I got one last taste. We were happy in there. We were in love.”  
**Belle:** “I was already in love. Everything we had in the book, you… You could have had here. You could have been a good man with a good marriage for real. Why wasn’t it good enough?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I didn’t believe it. Who could ever love me?”  
**Belle:** “I knew what I was getting, Rumple. I-I wasn’t going to pull back.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But I made you do just that. There’s a whole world out there, Belle, for you. Go with Will.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t love Will. And I’m not letting you die alone.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Go far away. When the man is gone… Only the Dark One remains. And that is more… That’s more dangerous than… You can ever imagi… Aah!”  
**Belle:** “Rumple! Rumple!”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(There is a party in progress. Regina and Henry sit flicking through the storybook when Robin joins them.)_  
**Robin:** “Hello. _(Taking a seat opposite them:)_ So, not to puncture the party, but did you check on Zelena?”   
**Regina:** “Still locked up, still pregnant. But that’s something we’ll be able to deal with.”   
**Robin:** “Yes. That’s what I wanted to talk about.”  
**Regina:** “We have months to come up with a plan for Zelena, post baby.”  
**Robin:** “Actually, my plans are a bit more… immediate. Will is looking after Roland. Perhaps we could take a walk and discuss them?”  
**Regina:** _(Delicately:)_ “Robin… you realise what we shared in that world wasn’t real? I’m not looking for love. I’m with Emma, we’re _in_ love.”  
**Robin:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m well aware of your relationship status, Regina. I was referring to Zelena. I believe there’s a way for all of us to find what we’re looking for.”  
_(Intrigued, Regina looks to Henry who nods and she and Robin leave the diner.)_

 **Elsewhere In The Diner.  
**_(Emma stands with her parents and Hook as she catches Regina’s eye when she reaches the door. Giving her best reassuring smile, Regina turns and leaves with Robin.)_  
**David:** _(In the middle of apologising:)_ “Anyway, we hope that one day, you’re able to forgive us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We are sorry, Killian.”  
**Hook:** “Hm, you know, seeing you both incinerated by my daughter seems to have cured me of all ill-will towards you two. _(Smirks:)_ Funny how that works. Although I do intend to hold it over your heads for a very long time.”  
**Emma:** “I think we both know what happened in that world was not real. Luckily for you.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, I cursed my time in Neverland but it did manage to keep me roguishly handsome.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolling her eyes. To her parents:)_ “Seeing you guys as real villains made me sorry for holding a grudge against you for so long.”

_(Spotting Lily and Maleficent by the bar, Emma goes over to speak with them.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, what’s up?”  
**Lily:** “I think it’s time we left Storybrooke.”  
**Emma:** “You guys are leaving?”  
**Maleficent:** “Do you know what I was doing while you running around in Isaac’s book? _(As Emma shakes her head:)_ I returned to dust. I’m not prepared to have that happen again, especially after finding my daughter.”  
**Lily:** “We’re going back to the Enchanted Forest. The place is surrounded by magic. I think we can be happy there.”  
**Emma:** “Really? It’s quite the culture shock. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”  
**Lily:** “There’s nothing keeping me in this world and I can’t live beside the people who ruined my life. _(Emma winces as Lily gives the_ _Charmings_ _a dirty look:)_ Anyway, I think it’ll be awesome to see how my life was supposed to be.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m happy for you, both of you. But, how’re you gonna get there?”  
**Hook:** _(Joining the conversation:)_ “Aboard the Jolly Roger of course.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t you need a magic bean for that?”  
**Hook:** “Not anymore, Swan. Poseidon enchanted the ship so that she’s not only the fastest vessel but she can also travel between realms at the mere point of a compass.”  
**Emma:** “So, what, you guys are going to be a family together?”  
**Hook:** _(Looks to Maleficent:)_ “We’re going to try.”  
**Maleficent:** “Let’s just see if your ship can do what you promise first.”  
**Emma:** _(To Hook:)_ “Headstrong blondes must be your type.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, I think they might. Swan, I-”  
_(Belle enters the diner.)_  
**Emma:** “Belle, what is it?”  
**Belle:** “Rumple… his heart. He said it’s almost gone. And, uh… He said we’re in danger.”  
**Hook:** “I guess our journey will have to wait.”  
**Emma:** “No. Killian, this is your chance to be happy. To have a family. We can handle this without you.”  
**Hook:** “But-”  
**Emma:** “It’s time for you to go and find your happy ending. _(Squeezing Lily’s hand, to Maleficent:)_ Go now or you never will.”  
**Hook:** _(Smiles at her:)_ “Swan, you truly are… the Savior.”  
_(With that, Maleficent waves her hand and she, Lily and Hook disappear from the diner in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Belle, Henry, the_ _Charmings_ _and Emma are gathered in the shop as the Apprentice places the hat box beside the unconscious Mr. Gold.)_  
**Apprentice:** “For generations, every Dark One has tried to use the hat to free himself from the dagger. This will be similar to that. We’re pulling the Darkness from him and containing it.”   
**Belle:** “Does that mean that his heart will be healed?”   
**Apprentice:** “Perhaps… If the strength is there. This is more dark power than the hat has ever been asked to contain.”   
**Emma:** “Do what you need to do.”   
**Apprentice:** _(Kneeling over Mr. Gold:)_ “Purest evil, blackest bloom, darkness, too, can find its doom. _(The Apprentice removes Mr. Gold’s blackened heart from his chest and frees the Sorcerer’s hat from its box:)_ Never dying, but contained, bound inside the falcon’s chamber, shorn of anger, thornless danger, there forever to remain.”  
_(The darkness from Mr. Gold’s heart is being sucked into the hat. The name of_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is erased from the dagger._ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _heart turns white and the Apprentice places his heart back inside his chest.)_  
**Belle:** “He’s barely breathing.”   
**Apprentice:** “Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries. His return to the man he used to be will not be easy. _(Waves his hand over Mr. Gold’s body:)_ This will preserve him until we discern if we can help him.”   
**Belle:** “If?”   
_(The Darkness begins to escape from the hat.)_

**Emma:** “Everybody step back. _(The Darkness attacks the Apprentice, burrowing itself inside of him and turning his eyes black. Emma uses her light magic to draw the Darkness out of the Apprentice, who slumps to the floor as the Darkness escapes:)_ Mom, Dad! Go after it! Go! I’ll be right there. _(To Henry:)_ Help me make him comfortable. _(Emma and Henry lay the Apprentice on a bed:)_ What was that?”   
**Apprentice:** _(Weakly:)_ “Long before… Your stories began… The Sorcerer battled the Darkness. He was able to keep it from consuming the realms. He tethered it to a human soul that could be controlled with a dagger.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks down at the dagger in her hand:)_ “The Dark One.”   
**Apprentice:** “The Sorcerer is the only one with the power to destroy the Darkness once and for all, before it destroys everything.”   
**Emma:** “Where is he? Who is he?”  
**Apprentice:** “He’s far, far from here. Find him. His name is… Merlin. You must… Stop… The Darkness. Find… Merlin.” 

 **In The Street.  
**_(Emma runs to join her parents.)  
_**Emma:** “Where is it?!”  
**David:** “We don’t know.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It just disappeared into the night.”  
**Regina:** _(Joining the group with Robin, oblivious to what’s happened:)_ “Here you all are. You’ll never believe what Robin’s plan is.”  
**Robin:** _(Defensively:)_ “I’m just saying it’s not out of the realm of possibility.”  
**Regina:** “He believes my sister can be redeemed. _(Finally noticing the look of panic on the_ _Charmings_ _faces:)_ What’s happened?”  
**David:** “The Darkness… It’s no longer tethered to Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Regina:** “What?! _(Begins searching for it:)_ Well where the hell is it?”  
**Emma:** “It hasn’t gone anywhere. The Darkness… It’s surrounding us.”  
_(Suddenly, the Darkness swoops down and begins to attack Regina.)  
_**Robin:** “Regina! _(To Emma:)_ What’s it doing?!”  
**Emma:** “What darkness does… Snuffing out the light.”  
**Robin:** “We can’t let it!”  
_(Robin charges and is repelled by the Darkness.)  
_**Emma:** “That’s not gonna work on this thing! The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did! We have to tether it to a person to contain it!”  
_(Emma steps forward with the dagger in hand.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Emma!” _  
_

**Regina:** “No! There has to be another way!”  
**Emma:** “There isn’t. You’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed.”  
**David:** “No!”  
**Emma:** _(To her parents:)_ “You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again… As heroes.”  
**Regina:** “Emma! Emma, please! No. Don’t do this.”  
**Emma:** “I love you.”  
**Regina:** “No!”  
_(Emma thrusts the dagger into the Darkness and it begins to merge with her, leaving Regina helpless to stop it. Within moments, the Darkness consumes Emma, leaving only the Dark One’s dagger behind. The name now etched on the dagger reads: ‘Emma Swan’.)_


	45. The Dark Swan

**The Land Without Magic. Minneapolis. 1989.**  
_(A movie_ _theater_ _is showing ‘The Sword in the Stone’ animated Disney movie. A young Emma is escorted with her foster siblings into the_ _theater_ _.)_  
**Woman:** “Okay, come on. Everybody stick together.”   
_(Emma enters the_ _theater_ _and discreetly steals a candy bar from someone’s pocket. Taking a seat, she begins to open the treat.)_  
**Usher:** _(Suddenly standing over her:)_ “Don’t.”   
**Young Emma:** “What?”   
**Usher:** “Don’t.”   
**Young Emma:** “I’m sorry.”   
**Usher:** _(Takes the seat next to her:)_ “I wasn’t talking about the candy bar, Emma.”   
**Young Emma:** “How do you know my name?”   
**Usher:** “I know many things. And I’m here to tell you, don’t do it.”   
**Young Emma:** “I don’t understand.”  
**Usher:** “When you do something that you’re not supposed to do, even if you do it for the right reasons, bad things will happen, Emma. Bad things. _(The_ _theater_ _screen shows an animated young Arthur pulling Excalibur out of the stone:)_ One day, you will have the opportunity to remove Excalibur from its stone, but you must not. Leave the sword alone.”   
**Girl:** “Shh!”   
_(Emma turns back and the Usher is gone.)_

 **Camelot.**  
_(Arthur, Lancelot, and Percival race on horses through the forest, towards the shore.)_  
**Arthur:** _(Dismounting:)_ “Is this the place, Lancelot?”   
**Lancelot:** “Have faith, Arthur. Merlin’s prophecy was quite clear. This is it.”   
**Arthur:** “The prophecy isn’t what I’m worried about. _(Points:)_ Someone beat us here.” _(They draw their swords and approach the sword in the stone.)_  
**Kay:** “You’re too late.”   
**Arthur:** “Sir Kay, do not give into dark temptation. That sword is not yours to take.”   
**Kay:** “Why not? Because of some prophecy from some old wizard? So I should accept you as my king? No, thank you. I just need to take what I want, and then I shall be the greatest king in all the realms.”   
_(Kay moves to take the sword from the stone. It does not budge, and he explodes into a dust cloud.)_  
**Lancelot:** _(To Arthur:)_ “Your turn.”   
**Arthur:** “I suppose it is.”   
_(Arthur places his own sword down and walks toward Excalibur. Placing both hands on the hilt, Arthur removes the sword from the stone easily. However, the tip of the sword is missing.)_  
**Lancelot:** “Where’s the rest of it?”   
**Arthur:** “This is all there is.”   
**Percival:** “How can you take the throne with half the sword? What will you tell the people?”  
**Arthur:** “Nothing. All they need know is they now have a King. In the meantime, we have a new quest to begin. We must make Excalibur whole! We must find it’s other half.”  
_(Upon closer examination of Excalibur, it is revealed that the sword tip is decorated with the same metal filigree as the Dark One dagger_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Main Street.**  
_(In the immediate aftermath of Emma’s sacrifice, everyone stands staring at the Dark One’s dagger which now reads: Emma Swan.)_  
**Regina:** “How could she be so stupid?”   
**David:** “Regina!”   
**Regina:** “Well, there had to be another way.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “There wasn’t. That thing was going to claim you for itself. She sacrificed herself for you.”   
**Regina:** “Don’t you think I know that?”   
**Henry:** _(Running in:)_ “And now she’s the… Dark One.”   
**Regina:** “Now she’s a problem for all of us.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She is _still_ good.”   
**Regina:** “I hope so. It’s not like she rode off on a unicorn. She got sucked up by a vortex of evil!”   
**Robin Hood:** “Where is she? Where’s she gone?”  
**Henry:** “It doesn’t matter.”   
_(Henry picks up the dagger.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Henry, mate, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”   
**Henry:** “If we can’t find her, I can bring her to us. _(Looks to Regina, who nods:)_ Emma Swan, with this dagger I command thee: Return! _(Emma fails to appear. Winces, tries again:)_ Dark One, appear!”   
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Henry, put it down, it’s no use.”  
**Henry:** “I… thought with the dagger I could summon the Dark One from any corner of the world?”   
**Regina:** “Well, there’s your answer. She’s not in this world.” 

 **The Enchanted Forest. The Vault Of The Dark One.  
**_(A black liquid forms from a ring in the ground. As it rises, the ooze falls away to reveal Emma.)  
_**Emma:** _(Softly to herself:)_ “Where am I? _(She hears whistling:)_ Who’s there? _(Emma lowers her hood and turns to see_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _standing behind her:)_ You’re supposed to be in Storybrooke. You were in a coma.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yes, I am. Or rather, he is.”  
**Emma:** “What are you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m many things. I’m the voice in your head, the Dark One’s powers inside you, inside all the Dark Ones. Rumplestiltskin is but one of many. Perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the Invincible?”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _turns into a fire-breathing giant boar.)  
_**Emma:** “Gold! Stop.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Having transformed back:)_ “Yes, probably easier this way. Now, are you ready to begin?”  
**Emma:** _(Steps off the platform:)_ “Begin what?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, learning to be the Dark One, of course. Think of me as your guide, but only until you’ve learned to embrace your powers.”

**Emma:** “I will never embrace the Darkness.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah, they all say that. Everyone who sips from this well enjoys the taste too much. The only way to stop is to be stopped. This is the fate of all Dark Ones. _(Emma turns from_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _. Appearing in front of her:)_ You can’t just walk away from it.”  
**Emma:** “I’m in the Enchanted Forest now, which means Merlin can’t be far from here, and the Apprentice told me he can destroy the Darkness, so I’m going to find him.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Merlin?! Oh, you’re much better off with me.”  
**Emma:** “No! I’ll never be like all of you! I’ll never hurt the people I love, the people who love me.” _(Walking through him, Emma continues on her way.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mother Superior is tending to the Apprentice at his bedside when the group enter.)_  
**Henry:** “Apprentice, please. _(Kneels beside him:)_ The Darkness took my mom. Where did they go?”   
**Apprentice:** “She is now where all darkness is born. In your realm.”   
**David:** “Then take us there.”   
**Apprentice:** “I am too weak now, but this will help. _(He conjures his wand:)_ It is a gift from the Sorcerer, from Merlin, on the day I became his apprentice. In it is all the light magic.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “It can take us to our daughter?”  
**Apprentice:** “Not on its own. In order to cross realms, it must be wielded as it was forged, with both sides of the coin. Light and the dark.”   
_(The Apprentice drops the wand. Mother Superior checks his pulse and, after not finding one, closes his eyes.)_  
**Regina:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “I guess that’s my cue.”   
_(She picks up the wand and waves it, but nothing happens.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “It won’t work.”  
**Regina:** “I know what I’m doing.”   
**Robin Hood:** “No, you heard the man, it needs darkness.”   
**Regina:** “In case you’ve forgotten, I was the Evil Queen. I have plenty of darkness.”  
**Henry:** “Maybe Robin’s right. You’ve got both light and dark magic inside you. The Apprentice said the wand has to be balanced to work.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Regina, you’ve done too much good. Now, we need someone wicked.”   
**Regina:** _(Realising his meaning:)_ “No. No. No. Not my sister. That witch is more than wicked, she’s deranged.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Yes, but for Emma, it’s worth the risk.”   
_(Regina looks around the room and sees everyone consider this option_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Emma comes upon a peddler with a cart.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey! Excuse me! I need help! I need directions to Camelot. Do you know the way?”   
**Peddler:** “Of course! It will only cost you… two pieces of silver.”   
**Emma:** “I, uh, don’t have any silver.”   
**Peddler:** “Three pieces now.”   
**Emma:** “I’m in a hurry.”   
**Peddler:** “Four.”   
**Emma:** _(Yells:)_ “Just tell me!”   
_(The peddler begins to choke and is lifted off the ground.)_  
**Peddler:** “What are you doing?”   
**Emma:** “I’m not doing anything.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appearing beside her:)_ “Well, of course you are.”   
_(Emma looks at_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _hand, which is gripping the air.)_  
**Emma:** “Stop.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s not me doing this, Dearie. It’s you.”   
_(Emma looks down to see her own hand gripping the air. She releases the peddler, who runs away.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “So, did you enjoy it? Your first taste of darkness?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Belle strokes Mr. Gold’s forehead, who is still unconscious.)  
_**Mother Superior:** _(Entering:)_ “Belle. You should go and help them with Emma. You’re resourceful. They could use you, even if they don’t know it yet.”  
**Belle:** “If he goes, I want to be here with him.”  
_(Mother Superior uses her wand to conjure a rose under a glass jar.)  
_**Mother Superior:** “This rose is now linked to your Beast, Belle. As long as it still has petals, he lives. Now go.”  
_(Belle takes the jar and leaves the shop.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.** **Zelena’s** **Cell.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _sits on her bed meditating as Regina and Robin enter.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Regina dear, I’m trying to meditate. It’s good for the baby. Please go, you’re ruining my Chi.”  
**Robin Hood:** “We need your help.” **  
****Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Wow. You must be really desperate. _(_ _Zelena_ _approaches Robin:)_ Unless of course, someone was just looking for an excuse to come see me?”  
**Regina:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Could we not do this now?”  
**Zelena** **:** “What is it then?”  
**Robin:** “Something’s happened to Emma.”

 **Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Emma is still being followed by_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _.)_  
**Emma:** “Leave me alone, I don’t need you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That maple tree ahead, we’ve passed it three times already. You’re going around in circles, Dearie. Now I can help you, if you let me.”   
**Emma:** “I’m not using dark magic.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I didn’t say I was going to use magic. If you want to find Merlin, just ask, and find him you shall.”  
**Emma:** “Fine. How do I find Merlin?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m glad you asked. There’s a magical force that can lead you to where ever you need to be. Now if you’ll allow me, I can show you where to find it.”   
**Emma:** “I’m listening.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Excellent. Imagine a mirrored lake. A tall tree with low-hanging branches that loom over it. Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Now picture it in your mind’s eye. Picture it clearly.”   
**Emma:** “All right. I’m picturing it. _(Instantly, Emma finds herself beside a creek:)_ What the? I said _don’t_ use magic!”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I didn’t, Dearie. You did. Congratulations on your first magical transportation.”   
**Emma:** “You tricked me.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Of course I did! I’m a Dark One!”   
**Emma:** “Go away.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah. I don’t think you want that. Look. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _points to a blue floating creature:)_ The Will-o’-the-wisp. Now if you want to find Merlin, better catch it.”  

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Zelena’s** **Cell.**  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, that is quite a mess.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Help us. We can rid the world of this darkness once and for all. Don’t you want that for our child?”   
**Zelena** **:** “My child. And mine alone. I’m doing all the work. You were just an unwilling pawn in its creation.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Quite unwilling. But that doesn’t mean that-”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Talking over him:)_ “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t enjoy it. _(To Regina:)_ I only did it to mess with you. After I realised you were so in love with Emma, I figured why not get something out of it for myself?”  
**Regina:** “Zelena, you can still deliver a baby without your tongue.”   
**Robin Hood:** “It’s all right, Regina. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ Are you going to help us find Emma or not?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Of course.”  
**Regina:** “What?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well, pregnancy’s changed me, Dear. I’m going to do whatever I can to free Emma of the Darkness. Just let me see that wand. _(Regina looks suspicious:)_ Don’t worry, this little love brace that you put on me neutralizes my magic. I am powerless. _(Reluctantly, Regina hands her the wand:)_ Oh yes, so simple. You simply need an object that guides the portal to its destination. Something that belonged to Emma. Something meaningful to her.”   
**Regina:** “Fine. _(Takes the wand back:)_ That we can do.”   
**Zelena** **:** “No, you can’t. Your magic isn’t powerful enough.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Can you make it work?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I believe so. There’s just a tiny something standing in my way.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _holds up her arm with the magic-neutralizing brace on it.)_  
**Regina:** “You think I’m going to trust you to find Emma? Never.”   
_(Regina leaves and Robin watches_ _Zelena_ _before following_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Emma chases the will-o’-the-wisp, but a hooded woman grabs it and stuffs it in her bag.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey! Hey, I need that! Stop!”   
_(The hooded woman is grabbed by dark magic and flung backwards on the ground.)_  
**Merida:** _(Getting to her feet and drawing back her bow:)_ “Back off, lassie. My aim is true. Don’t test me.”   
**Emma:** “I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”   
**Merida:** “So that was just a wee magical love tap? Oh, I’ve met my share of witches, and I know one when I see one. Witch.”   
**Emma:** “No, I’m not a witch. I was just cursed with dark magic.”   
**Merida:** “And the difference is?”   
**Emma:** “I want to be rid of it. The will-o’-the-wisp is the only way.”   
**Merida:** “You want to be rid of it?”   
**Emma:** “Desperately.”   
**Merida:** “Aye. _(Lowers her bow:)_ I know what that’s like. It’s a terrible fate to be cursed. Just be glad you’re not a bear. _(Emma looks confused:)_ Oh, nevermind. Look, I wish I could help ya, but I need the wisp too, for my kingdom, for my family. So… I’m afraid you’re gonna ha’ to fight me for it.”  
_(Merida drops her bow and raises both fists.)_    
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Merida:** “I’m willing to fight fair if you are. No magic.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I like her spunk. Break her neck.”   
**Emma:** “I’m not going to fight you.”   
**Merida:** “You’re not?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, why not?”   
**Emma:** “Magic or no, its giving into the Darkness, and I won’t do it. Go on, take it, and get on your way. It’s yours.”   
**Merida:** “Don’t be trying to sucker punch me.”   
**Emma:** “I’m not going to. Just go.”   
**Merida:** _(Lowers her fists:)_ “Thank you. I’m Merida.”   
**Emma:** “Emma.”   
**Merida:** _(Picking up her bag and bow:)_ “You’re in dire straights, aren’t ya Emma?”  
**Emma:** “You could say that.”   
**Merida:** “Well, it wouldn’t be fair to leave ya. I can help.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t think so.”   
**Merida:** “Well, maybe I can. You don’t know much about the wisp, eh? They’re born in a magical place. The Hill of Stones. They answer your question when you bring them back home. It’s about a day’s trek from here. We can go together, and I can get my help from the wisp, and then maybe I can give it to you and you can get yours.”   
_(Emma smiles in agreement and Merida leads the way.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Henry sits at the counter when Robin enters.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Henry… I was thinking. Surely, as the Author, you can fix this? Simply use that pen, and write the Darkness out your mother? Bring her back.”  
**Henry:** “I broke it. It’s too much power. That’s how the last Author got in trouble. He stopped recording history and started using magic to change it. My mom wouldn’t want me to. She’d want me to be good.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Ah, honor. She wouldn’t want you to break any rules, then? _(Robin gives Henry a sly look:)_ What if there was a way, a dangerous way, to help your mother? Something your other mother wouldn’t like?”   
**Henry:** “Zelena. You want to break her out?”   
**Robin Hood:** “I think she’s our best shot at finding Emma.”  
**Henry:** _(Thinks:)_ “All right, lets do it.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Emma and Merida are trekking through the forest.)_  
**Emma:** “You ever hear the phrase, Slow and steady wins the race?“   
**Merida:** “I don’t have time for slow.”   
**Emma:** “What exactly is your hurry? Why do you need the wisp?”  
**Merida:** “My brothers. They were kidnapped by the united clans of my country. Just three wee innocent boys. Savages. Because of me. My father is–was–the king. When he passed, the clans no longer approved of me being queen. In my land, people, well, men, don’t think a woman can lead.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, not just in your land.”   
**Merida:** “But I’m going to show them. I need the wisp to take me to my brothers, and when it does, I will save them, no matter what the cost. If it’s war the clans want, it’s war they’ll get.”   
_(Merida turns to look at Emma and trips over a rock.)_  
**Emma:** “You won’t do your brothers any good passed out from exhaustion. When’s the last time you slept?”   
**Merida:** “What month is it? _(Emma looks at her:)_ Fine. We can make camp. But just until first light.” 

 **Forest At Night.**  
_(Emma stares out into the darkness. She turns over on her other side.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Can’t sleep? _(Emma gasps:)_ Don’t worry. Dark Ones don’t need sleep. That’s why I spun straw, to pass the time. You need a hobby. Something to take your mind off all the terrible things you’re going to do. Do you like knitting?”  
**Emma:** “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m doing good here. I’m helping Merida, and then when she’s done with the wisp, it will be my turn.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The wisp isn’t a toy you can share. She can’t just give it to you. The person who whispers to it becomes its owner. Forever.”  
**Emma:** “So if I let her use it, I can never use it?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not while her heart beats.”  
**Emma:** “You want me to take it for myself?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I want you to start behaving like a Dark One.”  
**Emma:** “You knew this would happen. That’s why you lead me to her. You wanted me to betray Merida.”  
_(As Emma continues talking to herself, we can see Merida, who is awake and listening to every word.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Basement.  
**_(Henry enters the code to the Psychiatric ward and he and Robin enter.)  
_**Robin Hood:** “Nicely done. How’d you know the code?”  
**Henry:** “My mom’s good with magic. Not so much with passwords. She uses my birthday for everything. You’d think she’d change it after a bank statement or two?”  
**Robin Hood:** “So what’s the plan now? How do we get to her?”  
**Henry:** _(Holds up his large drink:)_ “I’ve got an idea.”

 **Psychiatric Admissions Desk.  
**_(Henry approaches Nurse_ _Ratched_ _.)  
_**Henry:** “Hey Nurse Ratched, is my mom here? _(Henry stumbles and spills his drink all over her:)_ Oh!”  
**Nurse** **Ratched** **:** “Henry!”  
**Henry:** “Oh! Um…”  
**Nurse** **Ratched** **:** “You! With the mop! A little help.”  
**Henry:** “I’m– I’m– I’m so sorry. _(Robin sneaks through the door, winks at the person with the mop, and grabs the keys from the hook:)_ It was an accident.”

 **Zelena’s** **Cell.  
**_(As Robin opens the door,_ _Zelena_ _sighs and rolls her eyes.)_ **  
****Zelena** **:** “What do you want?”  
**Robin Hood:** “If we’re going to be parents together, we might as well try and get along.”  
**Zelena** **:** “But we’re not going to be parents together. This baby is mine and mine alone. Are you forgetting that I didn’t just assume Marian’s identity, I killed her. I killed your wife.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I mourned Marian for years, not knowing what happened to her or how she died. But the truth is, I signed her death warrant the moment I allowed her to follow me into the forest to become outlaws together. I failed Marian because of my ego and I will not let that happen again.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “I don’t believe this. You think you’re going to save me?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I think you can save yourself. You can choose the right path for the sake of our child. That’s why I’m here, to give you a chance. Now, we need your help with the wand.”  
**Zelena** **:** “So, your plan to turn me from the ‘dark side’ is for me to use my dark magic to find Emma? What does Regina think of your plan?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Guiltily:)_ “She doesn’t know I’m here.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Ah! So this is a rogue mission? Now we’re talking. _(_ _Zelena_ _gestures to her arm with the magic-neutralizing band on it:)_ Go on then, take it off. _(Robin hesitates:)_ You said it yourself, this is my chance. I can’t prove myself without my magic.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Cautiously:)_ “Do I have your word that you’re not going to do anything… unexpected.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Rubs her pregnant belly:)_ “On our unborn child’s life. _(Robin thinks a moment longer then removes the cuff from_ _Zelena’s_ _wrist. Sighs, relieved:)_ There. Much better. Although I may be a bit rusty. Best to check. _(Using her magic,_ _Zelena_ _begins choking Robin:)_ You really should have listened to my sister.”  
_(Henry arrives just as_ _Zelena_ _transports them both out of the cell in a cloud of green smoke.)_

**Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Henry stands before his mother. She is not pleased.)  
_**Regina:** “You let her out?”  
**Henry:** “Technically, I helped Robin get into her cell. Robin let her escape.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t be clever with me, young man. _(Roars in frustration:)_ I told Robin she wasn’t to be trusted.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’s done is done. Zelena’s out, that is what matters, but not as much as Emma. Emma kept us united, and that is exactly how we are going to remain. Where would Zelena take Robin?”  
**Regina:** “I know exactly where. The site of our first battle.”

 **Main Street. Beside The Clock Tower.**  
_(Regina, Henry, The_ _Charmings_ _and Belle all approach_ _Zelena_ _who is holding Robin hostage.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hello, sis. I see you’ve fixed the clock. It would be a shame to break it again. Although, it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows.”  
**Regina:** “What do you want?”  
**Zelena** **:** “I’m here to trade Robin for the Apprentice’s wand.”   
**Regina:** “What the hell do you want with this?”  
**Zelena** **:** “I am tired of losing to you! You continue to get everything! But now… now I have someone to love me _(Strokes her stomach:)_ and only me. See, this is my future, and I am not letting anyone take it from me or turn it against me. So I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible… Over the rainbow, where you can’t follow.”   
**Regina:** “Back to Oz?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I may have been feared and despised there, but at least I was free. At least I was in control. So if you want this forest-dweller to live through the day, you will give me that wand.”   
**David:** “Don’t even think about it.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You can’t, Regina. Please.” 

_(_ _Zelena_ _chokes Robin with her magic.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I have to.”   
_(Regina hands over the wand and_ _Zelena_ _releases Robin.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Lovely. Now, all it needs is a little direction. _(Pulls out her necklace:)_ A trinket from home. Now see me do what you weren’t powerful enough to do yourself. _(_ _Zelena_ _waves the wand around the six leaf clover and then points the wand at the sky. With a rumble of thunder, a portal opens in the clouds. As it draws closer, the power of the wand becomes too much for_ _Zelena_ _and she is weakened. As she stumbles, Regina springs forward and reattaches the cuff to her sister’s wrist:)_ No!”  
**David:** _(Taking a firm hold of_ _Zelena_ _:)_ “What the hell happened?”   
**Regina:** “What happened is I’m not stupid. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ I knew you could open that portal, but I also knew it would weaken you. See, there’s one thing our family does well, Sis, and that’s exploit pain. Now we’re gonna take your portal, but we’re not taking it to Oz. _(Looks back to Mary Margaret:)_ We’re taking it to Emma.”

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Emma brings back some breakfast for Merida, only to find the redhead gone.)_  
**Emma:** “No! No! No, no, no.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appearing:)_ “Oh, yes.”   
**Emma:** “Where is she?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Doing what you should be doing… Taking care of herself first. If she gets to the Hill of Stones and whispers into that wisp, it’s all over for you, dearie… unless you kill her.”   
**Emma:** “I’m not killing anyone.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ah, you don’t really mean that.”   
**Emma:** “What does the Hill of Stones look like?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re not thinking of magicking there, are you?”  
**Emma:** “Tell me.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I thought you didn’t want to use Dark One magic.”   
**Emma:** _(More forcefully:)_ “What does it look like?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, if you insist…” 

 **Hill of Stones.  
**_(Merida is seated in the middle of the stone circle and whispers to the wisp.)  
_**Merida:** “Please… please take me to my brothers and save them.”  
_(The wisp flies away as Emma approaches.)  
_**Emma:** “No! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”  
**Merida:** _(Drawing her bow:)_ “Aye. That I do. _(As Emma circles her:)_ Stop. I don’t know what kind of witch you are or what strange voices are in your wee head, but I heard everything.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What’s she saying? Accent’s a bit much, no?”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know what you heard. I can explain.”  
**Merida:** “I don’t need your lies. I need this wisp and I need my brothers, so turn around and go.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “She’s daring you.”  
**Merida:** “Now get out of here.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Kill her.”  
**Merida:** “Don’t test me, witch!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What are you waiting for, Dark One? You know what you have to do. Now go ahead… And rip her heart out.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(As the portal conjured by_ _Zelena_ _draws ever closer, everyone is gathered at Granny’s.)_  
**Granny:** “Floyd, shut down the fryers, secure the condiments!”   
**Robin Hood:** _(Tying_ _Zelena_ _to a chair:)_ “Don’t move.”   
**Granny:** “I’m not sure my insurance covers this place going airborne.”   
**Regina:** “We’ll be fine.”   
**Henry:** “Mom, it’s coming. How’re we gonna get the cyclone to take us to Emma and not to Oz?”   
**Regina:** _(Pulls something out of her bag:)_ “By using this.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma’s baby blanket.”   
**Regina:** “I, uh, couldn’t very well carry her yellow bug. Ready?”   
_(Mary Margaret nods, smiling. Regina waves the wand over the blanket and it begins to glow.)_  
**Grumpy:** _(Running in, followed by his brothers:)_ “Twister!”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Leroy! It’s okay. We summoned it.”   
**Grumpy:** “You did?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s taking us to Emma.”  
**Regina:** “Out, dwarves. Adults only.”   
**Grumpy:** “No!”   
**Happy:** “No?”   
**Grumpy:** “We’re staying.”   
**Happy:** “We are?”   
**Grumpy:** “We’ve been on the sidelines too long, sister, missed too many adventures. Now it’s embarrassing. How do you think it feels when everyone asks you how the adventure was, and you got to say that no one asked you to go along, that you weren’t needed? We’re not turning our back on you again, not even in the face of certain death.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Touched:)_ “Thank you.”   
**Happy:** “Certain?”

_(The cyclone finally reaches the diner.)_  
**Granny:** “Hold on tight, everyone!”  
_(Everyone holds on for dear life as the cyclone sweeps the diner up into the sky.)  
_**Henry:** _(To Regina:)_ “You did it.”  
_(Regina smiles and holds him close.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Hill Of Stones.**  
_(Merida and Emma are at a standoff.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Now’s the time. You want the wisp? There’s only one way. Now do it.”   
**Emma:** “I’m not going to kill her.”   
**Merida:** “You got that right.”   
_(Merida fires an arrow at Emma, who catches it before it strikes her heart. Merida backs away, afraid for her life.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Go on. Use your anger. Use your power.”   
_(As Merida hides behind a large stone, Emma drops the arrow.)_  
**Emma:** “I can talk to her.”   
**Merida:** “You’re a crazy woman. I don’t want to talk.”  
_(Merida fires another arrow which is also caught. Followed by another with the same result.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You need to find Merlin, Dark One. You need that wisp.”  
**Emma:** _(To Merida:)_ “Please, don’t.”  
_(Merida fires again with much the same outcome.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Kill her. What are you waiting for? Kill her.”   
_(Merida continues firing until Emma tires of the game.)_  
**Emma:** “Stop!”   
_(Merida gasps as Emma pulls her over with a magical force and rips out her heart.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Excellent. Now… crush it.”

_(Emma stands over Merida and begins squeezing her heart.)_  
**Henry:** _(Running towards her:)_ “Mom. Don’t.”   
**Emma:** “What? How are you here?”   
**Henry:** “How do you think?” _(Turns to Regina.)_  
**Regina:** _(Surprised by the scene before her:)_ “Emma, whatever you think you’re doing-”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know what’s happening. This is the only way to find Merlin. He’s the only one who can stop the Darkness.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Quite right. Crush it.”   
**Emma:** “The only way to protect all of you.”   
**Regina:** “So to stop the Darkness, you’re going to let it consume you?”   
**Emma:** “You don’t know that.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re not going to take the chance.”   
_(Mary Margaret begins to hold up the dagger.)_  
**Regina:** “No, wait. You can’t do that. This has to be her choice.”  
_(Merida’s heart beats in Emma’s hand.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Don’t listen to them. They don’t understand what’s at stake.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t understand what’s at stake. If I don’t find Merlin, the Darkness will destroy all of you.”   
**David:** “Emma, please. No.”   
**Emma:** “The Dark One destroys everyone near it. Look at Gold. I can’t do that to my family.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “She has to die.”   
**Emma:** “She has to die.”   
**Regina:** _(Moving closer to Emma:)_ “Listen to your words. It’s not you speaking, Emma. We can find another way. Look at us… _(Waves Henry over to stand closer:)_ we’re all here for you. And we can help you overcome this… together.”  
_(Merida gasps as Emma shoves the heart back into her chest and then hugs Henry. Looking over his shoulder, she notices that_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _has gone.)_

 **A Short Time Later.**  
_(Merida watches the wisp as it circles the stones. Emma goes to speak with her.)_  
**Emma:** “You okay?”   
**Merida:** “Oh, for someone who just now had their heart outside their chest, grand.”   
**Emma:** “Thank you for… well, sort of understanding.”   
**Merida:** “No, thank you.”   
**Emma:** “For what? I nearly killed you.”   
**Merida:** “I’m well aware. Thank you for showing me the darkness in you. Reminding me I’ve got darkness in me, too. I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers, but maybe… maybe I’ll show them mercy… Mercy that can heal my divided land. But someone’s gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this. Then mercy.” _(Giving Emma a smile, Merida turns and follows the wisp out of the clearing_ _.)_

**Emma:** _(_ _Rejoining_ _her family:)_ “Mom, Dad, this is too dangerous. You shouldn’t have come.”   
**David:** “We had to.” _(He hugs her.)_    
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re our daughter.”   
**Henry:** “At least you don’t look like a crocodile.”   
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I guess I lucked out.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Here. We think you should have this.”   
_(Mary Margaret offers Emma the Dark One dagger.)_  
**David:** “Take it. You’ll be able to control yourself.”   
_(As Emma sees her name etched on the dagger for the first time,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _reappears over David’s shoulder.)_  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Emma, think about it. If it falls into the wrong hands, what it could do… what you could do…”   
**Emma:** “The fight to control my darkness has just begun. It’s too much power. Someone needs to watch me.”   
_(Emma takes the_ _the_ _dagger and offers it to Regina.)_  
**Regina:** _(Cautiously:)_ “Are you sure?” _(Takes it.)_  
**Emma:** “I saved you. Now save me. And if you can’t save me…”  
**Henry:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “It won’t come to that.”   
**Emma:** “I know, kid. _(She hugs him tightly, sharing a meaningful look with Regina:)_ So, are you guys gonna tell me how y'all got here?”   
**David:** “Well, it might be easier to show you.” 

 **Granny’s Diner. All New Location.**  
**Emma:** “You brought Granny’s…”   
**Granny:** _(Exits the diner:)_ “Backup generator’s working, but the fryers are shot.”  
**Emma:** “And Granny.”   
**Grumpy:** “Terrible news! No onion rings!”   
**Emma:** “And Leroy.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “There’s no shortage of people who want to help you.”   
**Belle:** “Emma!”   
_(A horse whinnies as riders approach.)_  
**Grumpy:** “What now?”   
**Emma:** “Stand back. _(Regina stands in front of Henry and Emma stands in front of her parents as the riders reach them:)_ Who are you, and what do you want?”  
**King Arthur:** “I’m King Arthur of Camelot. We’ve come to find you.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Find us?”   
**Percival:** “My Lord, they think their arrival is a surprise.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You were expecting us.”   
**King Arthur:** “It was Merlin. He prophesied your coming here a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things.”   
**Emma:** “Merlin. Where is he? We were told that he’s been missing.”   
**King Arthur:** “For years, yes. But not for much longer because, according to his prophecy, you’re destined to reunite him with us. Now, then, if you’ll all follow me…”   
**Emma:** “Where?”   
**King Arthur:** “Why, Camelot, of course.” 

**Camelot.**  
_(Fanfare plays as the group walks across the bridge to Camelot castle.)_  
**Henry:** _(As they enter the castle:)_ “Wow.”   
**David:** “Wow is right.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I am _so_ not dressed for this.”   
**Herald:** “His Royal Highness, King Arthur.”   
**King Arthur:** “And now allow me to introduce the loveliest creature in all of Camelot… my Queen, Guinevere.”   
_(As Guinevere descends the castle steps, everyone takes their cue from Mary Margaret.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Bows:)_ “Your Majesty.”   
**Queen Guinevere:** “The pleasure is ours. We have been awaiting your arrival from the moment we heard Merlin’s prophecy.”   
**David:** “Well, we hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”   
**King Arthur:** “Only a decade or so.”   
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Ah, sorry.”   
**King Arthur:** “I’ll wager it’s been worth the wait. And as a bonus, it’s given us more than enough time to prepare a ball in your honor tonight.”   
**Grumpy:** _(To Happy and Doc:)_ “Oh, see, told you we should come. Look what we’ve been missing out on.”   
**Granny:** “I like any party I don’t have to cater.”   
**Grumpy:** “So do we.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Is this really necessary?”   
**Regina:** “You’re lucky you’re not locked in Granny’s freezer.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Take it off. Or I tell Arthur he just welcomed the Dark One into his…”  
**Regina:** _(Having taken_ _Zelena’s_ _voice:)_ “What’s that, Sis? I can’t hear you. No one here knows who we are, and it’s gonna stay that way. So you can either behave and pretend to be my mute handmaiden or go back to Granny’s where you can rely on Doc for prenatal care.”   
**Emma:** _(Anxiously:)_ “Your Majesty… When are we gonna start our quest to find Merlin?”   
**King Arthur:** “Wh… find him? We don’t need to find him. We know exactly where he is.” 

**Merlin’s Tree.  
**_(The group stand beneath the large tree.)  
_**David:** “So, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms is stuck inside a tree?”  
**King Arthur:** “I said the same exact thing the first time I stood there.”  
**Emma:** “And you think we can get him out?”  
**King Arthur:** “Oh, we don’t think… we know. Merlin’s prophecies are never wrong. But I’m curious, why are _you_ so eager to free him?”  
**David:** “Our home is being threatened by… It’s called the Dark One.”  
**King Arthur:** “The Dark One. Yes, we’re well aware of that demon. That is bad. Well, I pray Merlin can help. But, first, we must free him from his prison. It is said one of you is the Savior. So which of you is it?”  
**Emma:** _(Begins to step forward:)_ “I…”  
**Regina:** _(Squeezes the dagger hidden in her jacket:)_ “I am the Savior. I’m the one who’s going to free Merlin from that tree, and then we can take care of the Dark One. _(Looking to Emma who will not meet her eye:)_ And all go home.” 

**Merlin’s Tower.**  
_(Emma and Regina enter Merlin’s room.)_  
**Regina:** “Merlin’s tower. There must be something in here to help get him out of the tree.”   
**Emma:** _(As Regina closes the door behind them:)_ “Never do that to me again.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, now you’re talking to me.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t know… Am I allowed to?”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs, draws the dagger:)_ “You gave this to me.”   
**Emma:** “To protect me, not use against me.”   
**Regina:** “I saved your life.”   
**Emma:** “By pretending to _be_ me?”   
**Regina:** “Oh, shut up and listen. _(Emma tries to speak and finds she can’t:)_ Oh. I can get used to this. Look, if you told Arthur you were the Savior, he would have asked you to free Merlin. You would have had to use magic… dark magic. Do you remember what happened last time you dabbled in that?”   
**Emma:** “I lost control.”   
**Regina:** “And you gave me this dagger so that wouldn’t happen again. But I wasn’t lying. I don’t care what Merlin’s prophecy says. I’m gonna figure out how I can get that wizard out so you won’t ever have to use dark magic again. So, really, Emma, you should be thanking me.”  
_(Emma is forced to respond to the command, since Regina is holding the dagger.)_  
**Emma:** “Thank you.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs, putting the dagger away:)_ “Whatever.”   
**Emma:** “Regina… I mean it. Thank you.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods, softens:)_ “Do you regret what you did back in Storybrooke? Saving me I mean.”  
**Emma:** “Of course not. It’s just… it seems like I can’t do anything right _without_ using these powers.”  
**Regina:** “The more you use dark magic, the more you will be consumed by it. Trust me, I know.”  
**Emma:** “I do trust you, it’s why I gave you the dagger. But if it comes down to a choice between using my powers to save the ones I love or to stand by and do nothing, you know what I’ll choose.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I know. But as long as I’m around, you won’t have to make that choice.”

**Merlin’s Tree.**  
_(Robin and Regina stand beneath the tree staring up at it.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “I still think she wants to change.”  
**Regina:** “She took you hostage and was about to travel to Oz to escape you.”  
**Robin Hood:** “That’s because we locked her away.”  
**Regina:** “And we were clearly right to do so.”  
**Percival:** _(Arriving behind them:)_ “My lady.”   
_(They turn to see Percival kneel before Regina, holding up a box.)_  
**Regina:** “For me?”   
**Percival:** “You are the Savior, after all. _(Lifts the lid to reveal a necklace which Regina admires:)_ His Majesty would be honored if you would wear this to the ball tonight. _(Regina smiles and hands the necklace to Robin who dutifully places it around her neck. Standing:)_ I look forward to a dance this evening.”  
_(Percival leaves.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Careful there. You wouldn’t want to make the Dark One jealous now.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t call her that.” _(_ _Seeing that Robin’s only teasing, she turns back to look at the tree with him, now with a pensive look on her face.)_

 **Guest Tower. That Evening.  
**_(David and Mary Margaret are giving Doc last minute instructions.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Now, if he gets fussy, he probably just needs to be changed.”  
**David:** “Are you sure you don’t want us to get Granny?”  
**Doc:** “If I go to the ball, I’ll just get stuck being Grumpy’s wing man.”  
**Regina:** _(From outside the room:)_ “I can watch him. I’m not going.”

_(David and Mary Margaret follow her to the main room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “But you have to. Everyone’s expecting you.”   
**Regina:** “I should be figuring out how to free Merlin, not fox-trotting my way across Club Medieval.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina.”   
**Regina:** “What?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The truth.”   
**Regina:** “I can’t go, all right? I can’t.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Because why?”   
**Regina:** “Because. Because I don’t know how to dance.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, that can’t be possible. You and I went to dozens of balls together.”   
**Regina:** “Where your father was more interested in dancing with his precious daughter than his wife.”   
**David:** “I doubt Emma will mind if you step on a few toes.”   
**Regina:** “Well I mind! Besides, people are expecting a savior tonight, not an ex-evil queen. How will they ever believe I can free Merlin if I can’t even convince them I know how to dance?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Reading between the lines:)_ “No. This isn’t about other people, is it?”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs, annoyed by Mary Margaret’s perceptiveness:)_ “I just don’t want to embarrass her. It’s bad enough Emma had her first ball experience dancing with Captain Guyliner, the hand-less wonder. Now she has to deal with me and my two left feet.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Not if we teach you.”   
**Regina:** “No.”   
**David:** “Regina, you are not standing our daughter up for the first ball we both get to witness. Doc. _(Doc picks up a music box and begins winding it. David bows and extends his hand to Regina:)_ Your Majesty.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Puts her hand on his arm:)_ “Wait, sorry. The first thing my mother taught me about dancing… You have to learn to move in a dress, not a sensible pantsuit.”  
**Regina:** _(Looking down at herself:)_ “Fine. _(Regina_ _magics_ _herself into a black evil queen dress:)_ What?”   
**David:** “It’s a little… scary.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What he means is if you want people to see you as the Savior, maybe you should go for something a bit less evil? _(Regina tries again and_ _magics_ _herself into a pink dress:)_ Now, that is perfect. And it even matches your necklace.”

_(Regina smiles and then her eyes widen as David approaches.)  
_**David:** _(Gently taking her into hold:)_ “All right, follow me. Just feel it. Step back with your left. All right?”  
**Regina:** _(Uncertainly:)_ “Mm-hmm.”  
**David:** “And… _(They have a slight false start:)_ oh, oh, that’s okay. That’s all right. You’re fine, you’re fine. Ready? And… _(They begin to dance together:)_ one, two, three. One, two, three. There you go. _(They both chuckle as we see Percival watching their conversation through the necklace in Merlin’s tower:)_ Now, when we’re done, everyone in Camelot will believe you’re the Savior. One, two, three. One, two, three.” _(Regina and David continue laughing and dancing together as Mary Margaret looks on, beaming.)  
_

**Emma’s Room. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma is seated in front of a mirror as Mary Margaret helps give the finishing touches to her outfit.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I remember my first ball. I was 8 years old, and my mother said I was finally old enough to go. It was magical… All of the lights, the music. And I remember thinking, ‘I can’t wait to someday share all of this with a daughter of my own.’”  
**Emma:** _(Taking her hand:)_ “I’m glad I get to share it with you, too, Mom.” 

**Great Hall.  
**_(All of the guests are stood waiting at the foot of the staircase as mother and daughter are introduced.)  
_**Herald:** “Presenting Lady Emma and Lady Mary Margaret.”  
_(They join hands and descend the stairs together as the crowd applaud.)_  
**David:** _(When Emma reaches him:)_ “Emma, you look beautiful.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Herald:** “Presenting the Savior.”  
_(The crowd cheers loudly as Regina makes her entrance. She smiles graciously to those present but, once Emma turns around, Regina only has eyes for her.)_

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(The ball is in full swing with people dancing, laughing and generally in high spirits. Belle, meanwhile, stands alone with the glass jar given to her by the Blue Fairy.)_  
**Grumpy:** _(Approaching:)_ “You know what I see when I see that rose? Hope.”  
**Belle:** “Hope? But every petal that falls brings Rumple closer to death.”   
**Grumpy:** “And every petal still on the stem is another chance to save him.”  
**Belle:** “Thanks, Leroy. Would, uh… would you care to dance?”   
_(Leroy bows theatrically and Belle chuckles as they walk onto the dance floor. Elsewhere, among the mass of people, Emma and Regina dance together. Neither quite knowing the moves, they instead take the opportunity to simply be close to each other again. The events of the last few days having taken their toll. At the same time, while dancing with David, Mary Margaret spots Henry watching a young girl from across the room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “David, look.”   
**David:** “Uh-oh, first crush. I’m on it. _(He walks over to speak with Henry:)_ You know you could just walk over there and introduce yourself.”  
**Henry:** “That’s your strategy, Gramps? Introduce yourself?”   
**David:** “Think about it. You’re from another land. You’re mysterious, intriguing. _(Takes two glasses from a passing serving girl and hands them to Henry:)_ Use it.” _(David pats Henry on the back and chuckles as his grandson heads towards the girl.)_  
**Henry:** _(Hands the girl a glass:)_ “You, uh, looked thirsty.”   
**Violet:** _(Laughs:)_ “You mean bored. Thanks.”   
**Henry:** “So, you’re not having fun?”   
**Violet:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Please. We have one of these practically every night in Camelot.”   
**Henry:** “Uh, yeah, it’s pretty lame.”   
_(Henry takes out his mp3 player and ear buds.)_  
**Violet:** “What is that?”   
**Henry:** “Just a gift from from the Savior.”   
**Violet:** “A gift from the Savior? Really?”   
**Henry:** “More like a token of appreciation for saving the day when everyone was trapped in an alternate universe. _(At Violet’s look:)_ Yeah, I did that.”    
**Violet:** _(Chuckles:)_ “How heroic. Are you a knight?”   
**Henry:** “Better… I’m a writer.”   
_(They share the ear buds and listen to ‘Only You’ by Yazoo.)_

♪ Looking from a window above ♪   
♪ it’s like a story of love ♪   
♪ Can you hear me? ♪   
****

**Violet:** “I’m Violet.”   
**Henry:** “Henry.” 

♪ Came back only yesterday ♪   
♪ Moving farther away ♪   
♪ Want you near me ♪   
♪ All I needed was the love you gave ♪   
♪ All I needed for another day ♪  
♪ And all I ever knew ♪   
♪ Only you ♪

_(Everyone is now seemingly dancing to the tune on Henry’s mp3 player. Regina spins Emma, who catches her hand on the return and pulls the brunette in close for a kiss. As they part, Regina looks over her shoulder towards David and Mary Margaret who are watching them smiling, while stood beside Arthur and Guinevere. Emma and Regina chuckle as they take hold again but Regina’s eye is then caught by Violet and Henry.)  
_**Regina:** “Who’s that girl talking to my son?” _  
_**Emma:** _(Looks over:)_ “ _Our_ son. Relax, it’s cute.”

_(Percival approaches Regina and Emma.)  
_**Percival:** “May I cut in? It would be an honor to dance with the Savior.”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Er… sure. _(Teasingly:)_ It’ll give my toes a rest.”  
**Regina:** “Hey!”  
_(Regina smiles as Percival takes her hand and leads her away, giving Emma a mock glare as she goes.)  
_**Percival:** _(As they dance:)_ “I trust you’re having a lovely evening.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, yes. Everything’s wonderful.”  
**Percival:** “Good. Perhaps you’ll permit me to tell you a story. Many years ago, a boy returned to his village in the Enchanted Forest to find it ablaze. Villagers screaming, terror in their eyes… his whole world burning like a funeral pyre. The boy hid, praying for mercy. But none came, only an angel of death. And she slipped through the flames, relishing in the horror she wrought. But before she escaped, she saw the boy. And amidst the carnage, do you know what she did? She smiled at him.”  
**Regina:** “You were the boy.”  
**Percival:** “And you were the Evil Queen.”  
_(They finally stop dancing and Emma watches them closely.)  
_**Regina:** “Who else knows? Who have you told?”  
**Percival:** “No one.”  
**Regina:** “Why not?”  
**Percival:** “Because Arthur would have stopped me from doing this.”  
_(Percival draws his sword and is about to strike when his arm snaps like a twig.)  
_**David:** “Regina!”  
_(David tackles Percival to the ground and they wrestle for control of the sword. Regina looks to Emma and sees her hand raised, having just used her magic to stop Percival. David wrests the sword from Percival and stabs him through the heart. The music has stopped and the ball ends while Arthur and Guinevere look on.)_

**Tower.**  
_(David, Mary Margaret and Regina are arguing as Emma stands silent, staring into space.)_  
**David:** “That can’t happen again. We can’t let her use dark magic.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina, this was the whole point of your pretending to be the Savior.”   
**Regina:** “I know that! I should’ve reacted quicker. It’s this damn dress, my defenses were down.”  
_(While the trio continue bickering,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _has reappeared to Emma.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Atta girl.”   
**Emma:** “What are you doing here?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’ve told you… I’m here to help you embrace the Darkness.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, who are you talking to?”   
**Emma:** “No one.”   
**David:** “This is already too much for her.”   
**Emma:** “I’m fine. I can do this. It’ll just be different. I’m the Savior.”   
**Regina:** _(Concerned:)_ “Emma, who were you talking to? What’s going on?”  
_(Wordlessly, Emma pulls Regina to her and kisses her hard.)_  
**Emma:** _(As they part:)_ “It’s okay. I told you if there was a choice… _(Regina nods:)_ I can do this. I think I’ll go lie down for a bit.”   
_(David and Mary Margaret look on worriedly as Emma leaves the room.)_

 **Outside The Room.  
****Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You liked the power, didn’t you?”  
**Emma:** “No. I just did what had to be done.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, well, if that were true, then why didn’t your kiss stop that? _(Emma’s hand glows gold:)_ Tasty, isn’t it… The Darkness?”  
_(Emma says nothing then turns when she hears footsteps climbing the tower.)  
_**King Arthur:** “Lady Emma, is everything all right?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Everything’s fine, just feeling a little woozy.” **  
King Arthur:** “That’s understandable given the circumstances. I was just about to apologise in fact.” **  
  
The Tower.  
**_(To the group.)  
_**King Arthur:** “I hope you’ll accept my apology. We don’t normally try and kill our guests in Camelot. Percival’s actions were inexcusable.”

**Regina:** “But he was right. I am the Evil Queen.”   
_(Emma and Regina exchange looks.)_  
**King Arthur:** “Camelot is a place of second chances. Who you were doesn’t matter, just who you are.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you.”

 **A Short Time Later. Round Table.  
**_(Arthur removes Percival’s shield from one of the chairs when Guinevere enters.)_  
**Queen Guinevere:** “These strangers frighten me, Arthur.”  
**King Arthur:** “You know Merlin’s prophecy as well as I do. They’re meant to be here.”  
**Queen Guinevere:** “Merlin tells us what happens, but he doesn’t tell us how. Percival… _(Takes a seat beside him:)_ is dead. Who knows what other trouble they’ll bring?”  
**King Arthur:** “They’re here to destroy the Dark One. That won’t be easy. But helping them may be the only way I’ll ever get my hands on that monster’s dagger. _(Draws Excalibur from his scabbard and lays it on the table:)_ Guinevere, if I don’t make Excalibur whole again, we’ll lose everything we worked so hard to build.”

 **Merlin’s Tower. The Next Morning.  
**_(Regina, Belle, Emma and the_ _Charmings_ _all work to free Merlin.)  
_**Regina:** “If we’re going to free Merlin, we need witchbane.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, but the labels are all faded.”  
**Emma:** “Forget the decloaking potion. It’s not a glamour anyway.”  
**Regina:** _(Mixing potions:)_ “You sure?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Reading from a book:)_ “If I’m getting this right, the tree could actually be him transfigured, right?”  
**Belle:** “We could find out with a sample.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, and when we snap off a twig and it turns into a finger, who’s crying then? Come on, someone. Witchbane.”  
_(Belle and David exchange looks.)_

**Emma:** “You guys sure you don’t want me to just wiggle my nose and get him out of that tree?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No.”   
**Regina:** “Your magic is dark now. It’s not worth it. I’ll just keep pretending to be the Savior destined to free him, and we can do this together.”   
**David:** “Regina’s right, Emma.”   
**King Arthur:** _(Enters the room:)_ “I heard someone say a woman is right. That’s always a safe assumption, isn’t it, David? _(Crossing the room to stand by Regina:)_ How are you progressing, Madam Savior?”   
**Regina:** “Um… progress. Slow but sure.”   
**Belle:** “It’s, uh… marvelous having Merlin’s own books to work with. It’s like talking with the master.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh. What if we _could_ talk to him?”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Regina:** “Yes. _(Chuckles:)_ You are… very occasionally… a genius.”   
**Belle:** “Yes, if we talked to him, he can tell us how to get him out.”   
_(Regina flips through pages of a book and, after finding the right one, holds it up.)_  
**David:** _(Unimpressed:)_ “A mushroom.”  
**Regina:** “Toadstool, actually. Deadly poison. Extremely useful in communicating across barriers, even through spells. Says here it’s called the Crimson Crown.”  
**King Arthur:** “Yes, I know this name. It’s rumored to grow in Brocéliande, the Forest of Eternal Night. Its existence is the stuff of legend, though. Almost certainly fiction.”  
**David:** “Yeah well people say the same thing about us. How far?”   
**King Arthur:** “A half day’s ride. But if it is there, it’ll be protected by magical forces.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You know what, David? We should wait until we know more.”   
**David:** “It’s not like I’m needed here and it’s a chance. _(Hands baby Neal to her:)_ I’m taking it.”

 **Camelot. Courtyard.  
**_(David heads for the exit.)  
_**King Arthur:** “Hold!”  
**David:** “Your Majesty. Don’t try to talk me out of this.”  
**King Arthur:** “I wouldn’t dream of it. I just wanted to propose, Prince David, if it’s quite all right with you, that I come along and lend aid. Come with me and we can get ourselves outfitted, and then we can quest together as brothers.” 

**Merlin’s Tower.**  
_(Regina slams a book closed in frustration. Robin is there, along with a mute_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “It’s all right. You’ll get it. Perhaps it’s time for a spot of tea. Calm nerves lead to clear thoughts.”   
_(Regina nods and Robin leaves. Regina turns to see_ _Zelena_ _rolling her eyes.)_  
**Regina:** “You’re here so I can keep an eye on you, mute handmaiden. I don’t need you rolling your eyes at me. We need to clear the air in fact.”  
_(Regina restores_ _Zelena’s_ _voice.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Ah! _(Laughs:)_ Oh, there you are, my lovely voice. It’s so… light and feminine.”   
**Regina:** “Enough. Now… let’s have a little chat about you trying to escape back to Oz. Zelena… you know you can’t take that child away from Robin.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well can you blame me? You’re going to take it from me. This child could be my only chance for someone to truly love me, and… you got a second chance. Why can’t I?”   
**Regina:** “Why do you think we brought you along? Robin seems to think you’re worthy of yet _another_ second chance, even after you threatened his life. You can’t keep painting yourself as a victim. It’s absurd.”   
**Zelena** **:** “A second chance, with Robin? You do realise I only shacked up with him to mess with your happy ending?”   
**Regina:** “Yes, and how was that supposed to work exactly?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, when I followed your girlfriend back in time, I managed to find the Author. We had quite the little chat, Isaac and I. Even back then he was already writing fiction. But, try as I might, I couldn’t convince him to do my bidding and change your fate. Something else must’ve done that. Anyway, I did manage to get something from him.”  
**Regina:** _(Thinks:)_ “Like what?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Remember the page depicting you and forest-boy kissing? _(At Regina’s look:)_ Oh yes. I knew exactly what to do with that. So, after I returned to the present as Marian, I merely had to wait for the right moment.”  
**Regina:** “You put that page in Robin’s bag?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, absolutely. I thought that if you believed you were destined to be with Robin, it’d tear you up inside, make you question everything. And by the time you decided you loved Robin, I’d already be in place to ruin your chance at happiness.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, well nice try, Sis. But you clearly didn’t account for my feelings for Emma.”  
**Zelena** **:** "Obviously not. Still, _(Rubbing her stomach:)_ at least I got something out of all my hard work. You can tell me that life is fair all you want. All I can tell you is that I’m still seeing one sister with all the…”   
**Regina:** _(Taking_ _Zelena’s_ _voice once more:)_ “Be quiet and listen for once in your life. _(_ _Zelena_ _stomps her foot:)_ You forget who I am. The Evil Queen. I can be a far greater nightmare than you can possibly imagine. Robin believes you can change, so for now… my gift to you is a promise. I will make sure your baby is fine and loved and safe. But if you betray us again, the same will certainly not hold for you.”

**The Round Table.**  
_(Now clad in_ _armor_ _, Arthur shows David his selection of weaponry.)_  
**David:** “Wow.”  
**King Arthur:** “I like to be prepared.”   
_(They each take a sword. David turns and spots something.)_  
**David:** “Is that… Percival’s chair?”   
**King Arthur:** “Yes. But no need for more apologies. A leader does what needs to be done. I’ll find a man worthy to fill that seat. _(Arthur gestures to the tallest chair at the table:)_ This is the one that will stand empty forever.”   
**David:** “I assume that was your chair. Suitable for a King.”  
**King Arthur:** “No. Mine is no different than the others in the same way that the table is round. Many of our order are kings and princes in their own realms. Nonetheless happy to sit shoulder to shoulder with the rest of their knights. No one of us above the other. Except for this one. This is the Siege Perilous. Reserved for the knight with the purest heart, the one destined to carry out the most sacred quests. It once belonged to a man I trusted more than a brother. But he betrayed me. It’s been vacant since.”   
**David:** “Lancelot.”   
**King Arthur:** “You’ve heard of him.”   
**David:** “Well, all of you are kind of legends.”   
**King Arthur:** “Really? I shudder to think what our tale must be.”   
**David:** “Oh, only one of the greatest romances of all time. Your love for Guinevere was ripped away by your best friend, Lancelot. It’s a tragic story that clearly had a happy ending. The two of you seem like all that’s in the past now.”  
**King Arthur:** “Yes. Lancelot was a good man. The situation was difficult.”   
**David:** “I understand. Actually, Snow… Mary Margaret and I, we met him.”   
**King Arthur:** “You did? How is he?”   
**David:** “I’m… very sorry to tell you this, but we… learned that he died. I’m sorry.”  
**King Arthur:** “Lancelot failed to resist temptation, but he was a good knight. He tortured himself for his sins far more than I would’ve done. I wished him happy. Just not with my wife. _(The door opens and a page enters, carrying a large trunk. As it’s placed on the table, Arthur opens it:)_ This… is our reliquary, containing sacred magical items our knights have recovered.”   
**David:** _(As Arthur pulls out a burning torch:)_ “I’ve never seen magic like that.”  
**King Arthur:** “It’s the Unquenchable Flame. Said to be part of the burning bush itself. This will light our path, and where we’re going, we’re gonna need it.”

 **Brocéliande** **. The Forest of Eternal Night.**  
_(David and Arthur trek through the forest.)_  
**David:** “What is it, noon? You weren’t kidding about eternal night. I’m glad we have a torch.”   
**King Arthur:** “I’m glad we sent Grif home with the horses. These woods would make him restless.”  
**David:** “Your squire works hard, Your Majesty.”   
**King Arthur:** “‘And you don’t thank him enough.’ I can hear you saying it even when you don’t. You’re right, though. I don’t even have the excuse of ignorance. I was born a common man and I’ve been in service myself.”   
**David:** “You weren’t born noble?”   
**King Arthur:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I’m as peasant as they come.”   
**David:** “Shepherd.”   
**King Arthur:** “Ah. _(Chuckles:)_ I can feel my backbone relaxing already. Let’s stop with the ‘Your Majesties,’ shall we?”   
**David:** “Of course.”   
**King Arthur:** “As for my squire, I assure you Guin more than makes up the difference. Showering him and the others with gifts. She really is the kindest woman I’ve ever met.”   
**David:** “Sounds like my wife. When she decides you’re family, she’d die for you.”  
**King Arthur:** “That’s not to say Guin doesn’t have her fierce side. With a bow and arrow, I’ve seen her take out the eye of a dove in flight.”   
**David:** “Mary Margaret could do that. She wouldn’t, but she could.”   
**King Arthur:** “We should have a tourney. Get them to compete.”   
**David:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Right. ‘Cause I’m sure they’d love to be pitted against each other to let us feel good about ourselves.”   
**King Arthur:** _(Hands David the flame:)_ “Here. _(Opens a flask and offers it to David:)_ Then perhaps there are better ways for me to show off.”  
**David:** “You’re a competitive man for someone with a round table. I thought the idea was you didn’t want to sit above anyone.”   
**King Arthur:** “Someone who isn’t competitive doesn’t need a two-ton table to remind him to be humble. I know my weaknesses. Lancelot and Guinevere weren’t the only ones to blame for what happened to them. I was a difficult man to live with. But I made a conscious decision to fix things.”   
**David:** “I understand that.”   
**King Arthur:** “This way.”

 **The Lake.**  
_(They come to a lake and stand at the end of the bridge.)_  
**King Arthur:** “Look upon that, brother.”  
**David:** “So it is real. _(Uses an eyeglass to spot the toadstool:)_ Crimson Crown. _(Puts the eyeglass away and steps on the bridge, which sinks into the water:)_ It’ll never take both of us. I’ll go.”   
**King Arthur:** “I’ll wait here. Let the torch be your beacon back.”   
**David:** “Thank you.”   
_(The wooden bridge beneath his feet creaks and cracks as David begins to cross. Halfway along, he falls. Picking himself up, David continues on as we see_ _armor_ _shining in the water.)_

_(Upon reaching the other side, David cuts the mushroom from the island, while the enchanted_ _armor_ _of slain knights rise out of the water. The_ _armor_ _attacks David, pulling him underwater. Eventually Arthur saves him by pulling David up.)_  
**David:** _(Gasping for breath:)_ “Thank you.”   
**King Arthur:** “Think nothing of it. It would appear you did it. Well done.”  
_(Quickly they both cross the bridge to safety. David suddenly looks panicked.)_  
**King Arthur:** “David, what is it?”   
**David:** “The toadstool. It’s gone. Either the phantom knights took it, or it was lost in the bog.”   
**King Arthur:** _(Looking back at the lake:)_ “We could search for it.”  
**David:** “No. It’s gone.”   
**King Arthur:** _(Sighs:)_ “The word ‘quest’ means to seek, not to find. It’s the seeking that matters.”   
**David:** “You believe that?”   
**King Arthur:** “Not truly, no. If the finding is what makes a difference in this world, then that’s what I want. I’m sorry.”  
_(David ruefully begins to laugh and Arthur joins him.)_  
**David:** “My father, he drank his life away. My brother accomplished nothing but evil. There was a time I thought I’d be different. Change the world. But I just… I don’t want to only be remembered as the man who kissed a sleeping princess awake 30 years ago.”   
**King Arthur:** “I understand.”   
**David:** “You do? You’re King of Camelot.”   
**King Arthur:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yes, some large rock decided I was a hero. Prophecy fulfilled. _(Both chuckle:)_ But since then, I’ve had victories and I’ve had losses. And I’ve learned that it’s the losses that require us to be brave. So, if anything will make us heroes…”   
**David:** “It’s the never giving up. Even after a loss.”   
**King Arthur:** “Indeed.”   
**David:** “Well, we might as well get out of here. _(Stands and offers his hand:)_ There’s work to be done. And it’s not here.”   
**King Arthur:** _(As David pulls him to his feet:)_ “Good man. David, if you want to be part of something, do something that matters, I have a place for a man like you.”

**The Round Table. Night.  
**_(There is applause as David enters the room, followed by Mary Margaret.)  
_**King Arthur:** _(As David kneels before him:)_ “I dub thee Sir David of the Enchanted Forest. Now of the Round Table. _(To David:)_ I know 'Knight of the Round Table’ is pale fire, indeed, next to the title of prince.”  
**David:** “No. I am beyond honored.”  
**King Arthur:** “Then rise, Sir Knight. Take your place.”  
_(David moves towards Percival’s chair, but King Arthur clears his throat and points to the Siege Perilous chair.)  
_**David:** “Really?”  
**King Arthur:** “I never thought I’d find anyone I trust enough to fill that seat. But it’s yours. _(They cross to the table, Guinevere holding David’s shield:)_ It will bear your coat of arms. _(They shake hands:)_ Not bad for a shepherd, eh?”  
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Thank you.”  
_(When David takes his seat, applause breaks out again. As baby Neal starts crying, Mary Margaret steps outside the room, and sees a shadow move.)_

**Mary Margaret:** “Someone there? _(The figure steps into the light:)_ It can’t be.”  
**Lancelot:** _(Approaching:)_ “It is.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Lancelot. We thought you were dead.”  
**Lancelot:** “That is a long story. But trust your eyes… it is me. And right now, my struggles don’t matter. What does is that there is a terrible villain in Camelot.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The Dark One. We know. It’s our daughter. We’re going to fix it.”  
**Lancelot:** “No. There’s another villain. Arthur.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What?”  
**Lancelot:** “Trust me. Camelot is not what it seems.”  
_(Troubled by this, Mary Margaret stares back into the room where Arthur is applauding David along with everyone else.)  
_

**Later That Night. The Round Table.**  
_(Arthur sits alone at the table as Guinevere stands watching him.)_  
**King Arthur:** “Today was a difficult day.”   
_(Arthur unwraps the previously concealed toadstool.)_  
**Queen Guinevere:** “You lied to him, to David.”  
**King Arthur:** “And it brought me no pleasure. He’s a good man. A noble man, but I must think of my kingdom first.”   
**Queen Guinevere:** _(Placing her hand on his shoulder:)_ “Of course you must.”  
**King Arthur:** “That is always the burden of a king.”


	46. The Broken Kingdom

**Many Years Ago. Village.**  
_(Young Arthur and Guinevere walk together side by side.)_  
**Arthur:** “Look around. Someday this village will be the great kingdom of Camelot, and I will be King.”   
**Guinevere:** _(Laughs:)_ “You have some very strange dreams.”   
**Arthur:** “But they’re not just dreams. Come on. _(Arthur and Guinevere laugh and run up to Merlin’s tree:)_ Can I trust you with a secret? This tree… a man is trapped inside of it. A great sorcerer known as Merlin. He spoke to me one night. He gave me a prophecy, told me I would pull a sword from a stone and become King of Camelot.”   
**Guinevere:** “King Arthur?”   
**Arthur:** “Yes. And you will be Queen Guinevere. _(Hands her a pink_ _middlemist_ _:)_ And on your birthdays, I’ll fill the kingdom with flowers.”   
**Guinevere:** “A middlemist? I love it.”   
**Arthur:** “There’s more where that came from. I’ll show you.”   
_(Arthur leads Guinevere to a replica of a sword stuck in stone.)_  
**Guinevere:** “Arthur, is that the sword in the stone?”   
**Arthur:** “It’s not. We should leave.”  
**Kay:** _(Walks up and pushes Arthur to the ground with force:)_ “Go on, King Arthur. Pull the sword.”   
**Guinevere:** “Leave him alone, Kay!”  
**Kay:** “His mother must have dropped him on his head before she took off, and now he thinks he’s the orphan king. They call Camelot the Broken Kingdom because we have no king and we never will. And nobody in Camelot is ever gonna kneel to the boy who cleans the stables.”   
_(Kay pushes past Arthur and pulls the fake sword out, before walking off with his friends.)_  
**Arthur:** “Maybe he’s right.”   
**Guinevere:** “No, he’s not, and you will find that sword. All you have to do now is follow your heart.” 

 **Several Years Later.  
**_(Arthur discovers the sword is not whole.)_  
**Lancelot:** “Where’s the rest of it?”  
**Percival:** “How will you take the throne with half the sword? What will you tell the people?”  
  
**Camelot.  
**_(Arthur, Lancelot and Percival arrive back at the village where everyone is waiting.)  
_**Villager:** “All hail King Arthur!”  
**Arthur:** “Camelot is no longer the broken kingdom! I give you Excalibur, the sword pulled from the stone!”  
_(He pulls the sword out, but purposely hides the missing part. The villagers cheer loudly and Guinevere watches on, smiling. Arthur dismounts and runs to Guinevere, hugging her tightly.)  
_**Guinevere:** “I see you followed your heart, King Arthur.”  
**Arthur:** “And it led me back to you… Queen Guinevere.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Chuckles and kisses him:)_ “Something’s wrong. Tell me.”  
**Arthur:** “Our journey wasn’t all I hoped for. Merlin speaks in half-truths. And now my quest has only just begun.”

 **Camelot. Present. Round Table.**  
_(Arthur stands alone, watching his subjects when David enters the room.)_  
**David:** _(Walks over to Arthur:)_ “You wanted to see me?”   
**Arthur:** “Yes. Yes, we have something serious to discuss. Please, join me. Now that you’re a member of the Round Table, it’s time to share Camelot’s greatest secret. _(Shows David Excalibur:)_ The sword that made me king is broken. For years, I’ve hunted its missing piece… Something known as the dagger of the Dark One.”   
**David:** _(Looks taken aback:)_ “I’ve heard tales of it.”   
**Arthur:** “Well, I think you’re the man to help me find it. After all, you’re the only one who needs it as bad as I. You’re desperate to destroy the power of the Dark One.”   
**David:** “Only Merlin can do that.”   
**Arthur:** “Perhaps. Perhaps not. No one knows what Merlin really wants, but with that dagger, we wouldn’t need Merlin. I could reforge Excalibur into the sword it once was with the power to destroy the Darkness once and for all. Can you help me in this quest?”

**Emma’s Chambers.**  
_(It’s night time and, unable to sleep, Emma is whittling. There are voices whispering to her.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Do you hear it? A sweet sound. A strange sound. Let’s go have a look, shall we? _(Emma walks to the closet and opens it. Inside sits the box which holds her dagger:)_ So that’s where it’s coming from… Your dagger. I say, uh, finder’s keepers. _(Emma attempts to take it, but is stopped by a magical barrier:)_ So Regina put a spell on it. That’s nothing for you. Shatter it.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s calling to its other half.”   
**Emma:** “Leave me alone.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Your friends cannot protect you.”   
**Emma:** “Stop.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re the Savior. Save yourself before it’s too late.”   
**Emma:** “Get out of my head! _(Turns around and tries to use her magic to get rid of_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, but it narrowly misses Regina who has just stepped out of their bed. Emma rushes forward, worried she’s hurt her:) ‘_ Gina, are you ok?”   
**Regina:** “I’m fine, calm down. _(Slowly approaches her:)_ There’s no one here. It’s just us.”   
**Emma:** _(Watching_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ “He’s inside my head. I can’t get him out. He’s here. He’s always here.”   
_(Emma is now laying down, surrounded by her loved ones. She is holding Regina’s hand while everyone else watches on worriedly.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What happened to her?”   
**Regina:** “The Darkness, it’s speaking to her, keeping her up at night.”  
**David:** _(Appearing behind the group:)_ “It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Turns to face him:)_ “David, where have you been? I was looking all over the castle for you.”   
**David:** “With Arthur. It turns out he might have a way to help Emma.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We can't…”   
**David:** _(Interrupts her:)_ “If we give him the dagger…”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Interrupts him in return:)_ “David, listen to me. We can’t trust Arthur.”   
**David:** “What are you talking about? Who told you that?”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Inhales deeply:)_ “Lancelot.”   
**David:** “Lancelot? Lancelot is dead.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “That’s what he wanted Cora to think, but he outwitted her.”

**Regina:** _(Interrupts them both:)_ “Hey, not in front of the patient, given the state that she’s in, anything could set her off. She needs rest… Somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes.”   
**Henry:** “I know the perfect place.”   
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Take us there. Come on, Emma. Let’s leave your parents alone to squabble in peace.”  
_(Regina gives the_ _Charmings_ _a disapproving look before leaving with Emma and Henry.)_  
**David:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “Arthur has a way to use the dagger to help Emma.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What did I just tell you? We are not giving the dagger to Arthur. Lancelot said he can’t be trusted.”   
**David:** “And Cora said Lancelot was dead. You can’t believe everything you hear.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You really don’t trust Lancelot, do you? He married us. He’s our friend.”  
**David:** “That was a long time ago, and where’s he been all these years?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He didn’t say.”   
**David:** “Well, where is he now?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Hiding. It’s not like he’s welcome in Camelot.”   
**David:** “Because he went after Arthur’s wife. And he’s back. Why? Why’s he back?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t know, David! I don’t have all the answers!”  
**David:** “Listen, Arthur is already looking for the dagger. If we come clean now, he can still help us.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “So that’s what this is about. You haven’t met a king in a while, and you’re star-struck.”   
**David:** “That’s not what this is about. Our daughter is sick. We have to help her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So why become a Knight of the Round Table? How does that help her? Or is it that _you_ need to feel like a hero again?”   
**David:** “Maybe the Round Table is exactly where I should be.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We aren’t telling Arthur anything until we know he can be trusted.”   
  
**Camelot. Past.**  
_(Arthur is looking through old drawings for clues on how to make the sword whole again and the location of the dagger. When he hears the lock click, he quickly hides the sword from view. Festive music plays in the background.)_  
**Guinevere:** _(Enters:)_ “Don’t worry. It’s only me.”   
**Arthur:** “My Queen. I’m so glad to see you. I’ve almost translated the Carmarthen Scroll. I had to pull language fragments from a dozen different books. But can you believe how close we are to the other half? This time I’m right. Directions to the Dark One dagger as clear as day. It’s just these symbols I can’t figure out… Star, eye, and sun. What do you think it means?”   
**Guinevere:** “It means… come to the party, dance with your wife.”   
**Arthur:** “No, no, no, I can’t. I can’t. Not until I finish this translation. Don’t you understand? This is Merlin’s test. Why else would he lead me to this? The broken sword to rule the broken kingdom. It’s a cruel joke. The world’s most maddening riddle.”   
**Guinevere:** “I know. But this one night, your wife needs you.”   
**Arthur:** _(Sighs then smiles:)_ “You’re right. Give me five minutes, and we shall dance until dawn.” 

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Arthur still hasn’t come down to the party. Guinevere sits watching the others dance, looking sad and bored.)_  
**Lancelot:** _(Approaches and sits down beside her:)_ “I’m sure he’ll be out shortly.”  
**Guinevere:** “I’m sure he will.”   
**Lancelot:** “Happy birthday, my Queen.”   
**Guinevere:** _(Smiles:)_ “Thank you.”   
**Lancelot:** “In the meantime… Perhaps you’ll allow this knight a dance.”   
_(Lancelot stands and offers the queen his hand. He then leads Guinevere to the dance floor and they begin to dance.)_  
**Guinevere:** “He’s getting worse, locked up in that room all day instead of actually building the kingdom we dreamed of.”   
**Lancelot:** “Arthur may have much on his mind, but look around. He did manage to throw you quite a party.”   
**Villager:** “A birthday gift from King Arthur to his Queen Guinevere!”   
_(The villager throws handfuls of pink_ _middlemist_ _petals over Guinevere and Lancelot.)_  
**Guinevere:** _(Laughs:)_ “Middlemist flowers.” _(Her face falls.)_    
**Lancelot:** “What’s wrong? You don’t like them?”   
**Guinevere:** “I’m not a fool. I know he didn’t plan any of this. The fact that you won’t deny it tells me all. Thank you.”  
_(Suddenly, Arthur appears at the party.)_  
**Arthur:** “Where’s my queen?”   
**Guinevere:** _(Happy:)_ “You made it!”   
**Arthur:** _(Holding his maps and scrolls:)_ “Look! I completed the translation. The dagger is only a day’s ride from here. By this time tomorrow, I will hold it in my hand.”   
**Lancelot:** “Let me fetch my horse.”   
**Arthur:** “No. No, not this time, old friend. I need my best knight to stay here and protect the queen. After all, she is the most precious thing I have.”

 **Camelot. Present.  
**_(David walks down the corridor alone and enters the room where Arthur is looking over Excalibur.)  
_**Arthur:** “David?”  
**David:** _(Shuts the door behind him and approaches Arthur:)_ “We need to talk. Ever since we came to Camelot, we’ve been lying to you about why we’re here. That stops right now. It’s not easy for me to be here, and people I care about told me not to, but the Darkness is threatening someone I love, and I will do anything to destroy it. So, here goes: the Dark One… is my daughter.”  
**Arthur:** _(Doesn’t speak, merely takes a seat. After a long moment he replies:)_ “I’m glad you told me. I will help you defeat the darkness inside her.”  
**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “That is a relief. My wife thought this was a bad idea.”  
**Arthur:** “What put her off me? It’s the beard, isn’t it?”  
**David:** “Something a bit more serious. Lancelot. He’s back.”

 **Camelot. Past.**  
_(Guinevere is trying to sneak off in the night unnoticed.)_  
**Lancelot:** _(Catches her:)_ “You must not think much of me. And what would I tell Arthur if his queen ran off on my watch?”   
**Guinevere:** _(Turns to face him:)_ “Tell him I’m going to find the dagger myself. _(Pulls out the gauntlet:)_ I broke into Merlin’s tower and took this, a magic gauntlet, and it has shown me the true location of the dagger. Arthur has it all wrong.”   
**Lancelot:** “And how did Arthur not find this remarkable magic object in all his years of looking?”  
**Guinevere:** “He would never think to use it because he believes the dagger will be his strength, and this gauntlet… It leads you to a person’s greatest weakness. So I’m going to finish this damned quest and get back the man I love. And you cannot stop me.”   
**Lancelot:** “Stop you? I’m joining you.” 

 **The Vault Of The Dark One.  
**_(Lancelot and Guinevere arrive at the entrance to the Dark One’s vault thanks to the guidance of the gauntlet which Guinevere is now wearing.)  
_**Guinevere:** “I told you it would work. This is it.”  
**Lancelot:** “The vault of the Dark One.”  
**Guinevere:** “These symbols… they are the same ones Arthur showed me on that damn scroll of his. _(Pressing each symbol in turn:)_ Star, eye, sun.”  
_(The door to the Dark One’s vault opens, and slowly a stairwell leading underground appears.)  
_**Lancelot:** “Shall we?”

_(Guinevere and Lancelot descend the steps into the vault, before making their way through the tunnels, looking for the dagger.)_  
**Guinevere:** “This way. _(They continue walking through the tunnel, when the same Darkness that tried to consume Regina, attacks Lancelot:)_ Lancelot! No! You cannot have him! _(Guinevere uses a torch on the wall to fend the Darkness off, resulting in Lancelot falling to the ground. She rushes forward:)_ Lancelot! I thought you were dead. I was sure I’d lost you. _(Kisses him passionately, but pulls back:)_ I’m sorry. That… will never happen again.”   
**Lancelot:** _(Stands up:)_ “No. Never.”  
**Guinevere:** “We need to remember why we’re here. For our King. For Arthur.” 

 **Camelot. Present.  
**_(Arthur is looking shocked at David’s news of Lancelot being alive.)_  
**Arthur:** “Lancelot’s alive. And here in Camelot. Serious news, indeed. Can we keep this between ourselves?”  
**David:** “Of course.”  
**Arthur:** “Sometimes a husband has to go on the defensive. I wouldn’t want my wife to learn that he’s here.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Enters and walks over:)_ “She already has. Where is Lancelot?”  
**Arthur:** “He doesn’t know, my love.”  
**Guinevere:** “So tell me how to find him so I can make him pay for what he did.”  
**David:** “From what I heard, you both had some culpability in that.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Chuckles:)_ “So you heard the old story? Believe me, the legend is only the beginning. Lancelot coveted far more than a kiss from a queen.”  
**Arthur:** “I’m afraid my wife is right. _(Walks over to Guinevere and stands by her side:)_ I didn’t want to speak ill of a former knight, a former friend, but if Lancelot is in Camelot, that dagger isn’t safe anywhere.”  
**David:** “Then it’s a good thing I brought it with me.” _(_ _David opens the box, but finds it empty.)  
_**Arthur:** “Where is it?”

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mary Margaret arrives by lantern light.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “You can come out. It’s me. _(Lancelot walks into the light:)_ It turns out I need your help. There’s something we must hide.”  
_(Mary Margaret shows Lancelot the dagger.)  
_

**Camelot. Forest. Later That Morning.  
**_(Emma and Regina follow Henry through the forest towards a stable.)  
_**Henry:** “Come on, Mom. Keep going. We’re almost there. _(They enter a barn and Emma and Regina look around curiously:)_ It’s nice here, right? A good place to rest. You’ll feel better in no time.”  
**Regina:** “It’s certainly quiet and isolated enough. How did you find this place, Henry?”  
**Henry:** “Well, there’s this girl.”  
**Regina:** “Is there, indeed? The same one from the ball?”  
**Henry:** “I-it’s not like that. Her name’s Violet. She brought me here. The stable belongs to her family.”  
**Emma:** “So you two are getting close?”  
**Henry:** “N-not at all. We’re just hanging out.”  
**Violet:** _(Arrives outside:)_ “Hello? Who’s in there?”  
**Henry:** “That’s her. Hide. Hide. Go on. Go on.”    
_(_ _Emma and Regina quickly hide behind a stable door.)_

**Violet:** _(Enters holding a pitchfork and chuckles when she sees Henry standing there:)_ “Henry. What are you doing here?”   
_(Regina and Emma can’t stop themselves from peeking.)_  
**Henry:** “I was wondering if you’d be interested in taking me riding.”   
**Violet:** “Yeah. I’d love to. Come on. I’ll introduce you to Nicodemus.”   
_(Regina begins to stand but Emma pulls her back down.)_  
**Henry:** “That your dad?”   
**Violet:** _(Laughs:)_ “No. It’s my horse. I hope you’re ready to get your heart racing. _(Emma’s eyes widen at this comment as Violet laughs:)_ Come on.”   
_(Violet leaves and Henry follows. Regina and Emma come out from their hiding place.)_  
**Regina:** “Well, I have a good mind to speak with her father.”  
**Emma:** “Clearly, he has a crush. And he straight-up lied to my face. And I’m the Dark One.”   
**Regina:** “And his mother.”   
**Emma:** “Which is scarier?”   
**Regina:** “To him? That’s up for debate. Anyway, now that we’re alone, care to tell me more about the voices in your head?”   
**Emma:** “Not just voices, visions too. It’s Rumplestiltskin. Or at least something that looks like him. I’ve been seeing him in my head ever since we got here.”  
**Regina:** “Was he there when we first found you, with Merida?"  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I almost crushed her heart because of his voice.”   
**Regina:** “Hmm. I spent many years in Rumplestiltskin’s presence. The real one. Always twitching and jumpy. I knew something had to be making him… well him.”    
**Emma:** “If I could just get the voices to stop, I could have a moment’s peace.”  
**Regina:** _(Watching, concerned:)_ “You know, back when I was living with my mother, there was never a time I felt truly happy. _(Walking over to a saddle:)_ Except for when I went for my daily ride.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, no. Me and horses don’t exactly get along.”  
**Regina:** “Trust me. You’ll love it.”   
**Emma:** “You just want to spy on Henry and Violet some more.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking her hands:)_ “I want you to be able to relax, and this is the best way I know to do just that.”  
_(Anxiously, Emma looks over at the saddle.)_

**Camelot. Present.**  
_(Mary Margaret and Lancelot make their way through the forest together.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You never told me what happened between you and Guinevere.”   
**Lancelot:** “It’s complicated. But what happened is in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It does if you still love her. Do you?”   
**Lancelot:** _(After a moment:)_ “Yes. I’ll forever love Guinevere.” 

 **Camelot. Past.**  
_(Guinevere continues to use the gauntlet to lead them to the dagger.)_  
**Guinevere:** “The dagger lies beyond this door.”   
**Lancelot:** “Stand back. We have no idea what trap remains.”   
_(Guinevere draws her sword, and they both enter through a door, emerging inside a forest. The dagger lays in front of them.)_    
**Guinevere:** “There it is. Excalibur will finally be complete.”   
_(She attempts to take the dagger, but she and Lancelot are thrown back by magic.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Appears:)_ “Not exactly a sword in the stone, but it still does the trick. _(Giggles and notices Guinevere’s gauntlet:)_ So, that’s how you found this place, Merlin’s gauntlet. That’s quite a powerful object, at least for a wizard stuck in a tree.”   
**Guinevere:** “That dagger is Arthur’s birthright, and you will surrender it to us.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “So, that’s King Arthur’s weakness, is it? That must make you Guinevere. Sadly, I can’t give you what you want, though I might be willing to part with the next best thing, assuming, of course, you’re willing to make a deal for that gauntlet?”   
**Lancelot:** “What’s the next best thing to completing a magical sword?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Making it appear like it’s been completed, with this. _(Produces a vial of sand with his magic:)_ Enchanted sand from the mystical Isle of Avalon. One pinch of this can ‘fix’ anything.”   
**Guinevere:** “Even Excalibur?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Your husband need never know. After all, what’s one little secret if it means getting your husband back? Assuming, of course, that’s, uh, still what you want.”   
**Guinevere:** “And why should I trust you?”   
**Rumplestilskin** **:** “Because I know what happens when a woman’s heart is torn between duty and desire. And believe me, it never ends well.”   
**Lancelot:** “Please, Guinevere, don’t listen to this demon.”  
**Guinevere:** “I will accept your deal.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Good girl! But be careful. Love is a weapon, dearie. The most dangerous weapon of all, which means the pain you should worry about isn’t the kind inflicted by a broken sword, but the kind that comes, from a broken heart.”

**Camelot. Present.**  
_(Lancelot and Mary Margaret arrive at the vault of the Dark One.)_  
**Lancelot:** “We’re here.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The vault of the Dark One. _(Lancelot opens the vault by using the correct symbols. Soon, Mary Margaret and Lancelot arrive at the same place where Guinevere traded the gauntlet for the sand:)_ This place. I’ve been here before. I had a vision. I thought I understood what it meant, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was always about Emma becoming the Dark One.”  
**Lancelot:** “What did you see?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma crushed my heart. We have no time to waste. We have to make sure that Arthur can’t get this dagger.”   
**Lancelot:** “This altar is the place to secure it, but it’s shielded by a nasty protection spell.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, if it’s meant to keep the dagger safe, then maybe a person holding it can be allowed past?”   
**Lancelot:** “Wait. It should be me.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You’ve done enough.”  
**Lancelot:** “You need to let me do this, Snow. What is it? Don’t you trust me?”  
**Arthur:** _(Enters:)_ “Apparently not. And that’s a decision she’s gonna regret.”  
**Lancelot:** “Arthur!”   
**Arthur:** _(Points his sword at Lancelot:)_ “I wouldn’t. Excalibur’s blade is broken. This one works just fine.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You followed us. So I was right.”   
**Arthur:** “Pity your husband didn’t listen when you tried to warn him.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Where is he?”   
**Arthur:** “Searching for you in the wrong place. Which means if you ever want to see him again, you’re gonna hand over that dagger.”

 **Camelot. Past.**  
_(Arthur looks out from his window to see Lancelot and Guinevere have a romantic moment before saying goodbye. Guinevere then enters the tower.)_  
**Arthur:** “Hello, Guinevere. Where were you?”   
**Guinevere:** “Lancelot and I… Went to find the dagger of the Dark One.”   
**Arthur:** “And tell me, were you able to find it?”   
**Guinevere:** “Yes. It was where you said it would be… In the Dark One’s vault.”  
**Arthur:** “You mean to say you truly found it? Well, where is it, then? Give me the dagger! _(Grabs her satchel and hastily searches through it:)_ I’ll finally prove Merlin wrong. That I’m not his fool! That I’m meant to be king of this god-forsaken place! It’s not here! Where are you hiding the dagger from me?!”  
**Guinevere:** “The only thing I’m hiding is this. _(Pulls out the vial of sand:)_ I couldn’t get the dagger, so I got this instead. Enchanted sand that can make something broken appear whole again.”   
**Arthur:** “Well, that’s why you came back… To use magic to trick me!”   
**Guinevere:** “Yes! I wanted you back! To be the man I loved! My King. And now I realize I don’t want any of it. Not unless it’s real.”   
**Arthur:** “It can be. You can have me back. You can have it all. I just need the dagger. Tell me where the vault is!”   
**Guinevere:** “Don’t you understand?! You have to make a choice! Stop trying to mend that sword, or your marriage and your kingdom will be broken forever.”  
**Arthur:** “And what if I can’t?”   
**Guinevere:** “Then I’ll follow my heart to where it belongs.”   
**Arthur:** “With Lancelot? I saw you.”  
**Guinevere:** “It’s not what you think. He was saying goodbye. He’s leaving Camelot.”   
**Arthur:** “You expect me to believe that? I can’t lose you to him, Guinevere. I won’t. I’ll do whatever it takes to fix things.”   
_(Arthur snatches the vial from Guinevere’s hand.)_  
**Guinevere:** “Arthur, what are you doing?”   
**Arthur:** “I’m sorry, Guinevere, but my heart tells me I have to finish my quest. And with this magic, I can keep you by my side to do it.”   
**Guinevere:** “No!”   
**Arthur:** _(Throws some of the sand on Guinevere to make her believe she is happy:)_ “So, my Queen, how are you now?”   
**Guinevere:** “Better… I think. _(Sees she is now holding flowers:)_ Middlemist flowers. So beautiful.”

**Arthur:** “Do you remember the first time I gave one to you?”   
**Guinevere:** “Of course. It was the day you told me about Merlin’s prophecy… A prophecy you have yet to complete, and I… have not been supportive enough. I know how much getting that dagger means to you, so you can prove yourself to Merlin.”  
**Arthur:** “Yes, my Queen. But until then, I don’t see why you can’t live in the kingdom you deserve. And I think it’s time to fix this broken kingdom, don’t you?” _(Arthur walks to the window and throws the sand out. Camelot transforms into a beautiful kingdom.)_

 **Present. The Vault Of The Dark One.**  
_(Arthur is now pointing his sword at Lancelot.)_  
**Arthur:** “Give me the dagger, or I will put this sword through my oldest friend, like I should have done years ago.”   
**Lancelot:** “No.”   
**Arthur:** “First you try and steal my wife, and now you want to deny me the dagger after all I’ve done for it!”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Please don’t hurt him! _(Hands Arthur the dagger:)_ Here.”  
**Arthur:** “I have waited a lifetime for this. Now I control your daughter. I can command her to reunite the sword and free Merlin. Excalibur’s blade will be the last thing he sees before I use it to run him through. Then I will use the blade to snuff out the Darkness once and for all. I can become what no one thought I could… The greatest king in all the realms. Dark One, I command you to appear! _(Nothing happens:)_ I said I command you!”   
**Mary Margaret:** “She’s not coming.”   
**Arthur:** “Why? What have you done to the dagger?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The dagger’s not real.”   
**Arthur:** “How?”   
**Lancelot:** _(To Snow:)_ “You knew he would follow us.”   
**David:** _(Walks up behind Arthur, his sword drawn:)_ “She wasn’t the only one.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I was wondering when you were gonna show up.”   
**David:** “I had to keep my distance so Arthur wouldn’t see me trailing him.”  
**Arthur:** “You betrayed me. You broke the sacred trust of the Round Table.”  
**David:** “You tried to trick me with a catchy title and a comfy chair.”  
**Arthur:** “David, you deserved a seat at my table. Every choice I’ve made is for the good of Camelot! I’m trying to destroy the Darkness!”   
**David:** “The Darkness is in my daughter, so every choice I make is for the good of my family.”  
**Lancelot:** “So this was all a show? Are you even really fighting?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, the fight was real.”   
**David:** “Oh, very real.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “But we quickly realized that fighting wasn’t going to solve any problems, so we put aside our differences and thought of Emma’s well-being first.”  

**The Forest.**  
_(Regina leads a brown horse through the forest, Emma walks next to her. The horse is saddled up and ready to be ridden.)_  
**Regina:** “Beautiful, isn’t she? Makes me miss Rocinante terribly.”  
**Emma:** “I thought the plan was to ride the horse. This feels a lot like walking.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles patiently:)_ “I have to be sure you’re ready first. This isn’t like driving that yellow coffin on wheels of yours. You can’t just turn a key. The horse has to trust you. So, go on. Introduce yourself.”   
_(Emma slowly approaches the horse and reaches out, but the horse snorts trying to move away and Emma snatches her hand back.)_    
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Well, I guess the mare’s smarter than the Queen. She knows what you are, dearie.”   
**Emma:** “Go away.”   
**Regina:** _(Mounting the horse:)_ “Emma, stop talking to the demon in your head. Get on the horse.”  
**Emma:** “This is pointless. I’m the Dark One. What’s this going to do?”   
**Regina:** “All you have to do is trust me. This’ll work. _(Holds out her hand:)_ Give me your hand.”   
_(Relenting, Emma walks around the horse and climbs on behind Regina who kicks the horse into a walk. Emma watches_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _as Regina rides them past him.)_

 **Camelot. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(David, Mary Margaret and Lancelot have Arthur handcuffed in Granny’s diner while Mary Margaret is examining Excalibur.)  
_**David:** “Finally a blade that can stand up to Granny’s meatloaf.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “So, now what do we do with it?”  
**David:** “Well, Arthur wanted to reunite it with the dagger and use it for evil. But that doesn’t mean that it couldn’t also be used for good.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Like helping Emma.”  
**David:** “We can talk more about it as soon as we get back to Camelot and put someone worthy in charge.”  
**Lancelot:** “I spent a lifetime putting my faith in a false king. Camelot’s true leader… is its queen, Guinevere.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Looks over at Arthur:)_ “Is it me, or is he unusually quiet?”  
_(They hear a horse whinny outside.)  
_**David:** “Because he knows something.”  
_(Guinevere enters with some of Arthur’s knights.)  
_**Lancelot:** “Gwen. What’s going on? Why are you doing this?”  
**Guinevere:** _(Unlocks Arthur’s shackles:)_ “I love him.”  
**Lancelot:** “No. It’s not real. He must have used the sands of Avalon on you. Guinevere, we can break this spell.” _  
_**Guinevere:** “Not interested. _(Takes Excalibur back:)_ Take this traitor to the dungeon where he belongs.”  
_(A couple of guards come forward and arrest Lancelot and he watches in sadness as Guinevere kisses Arthur, before being escorted out of the diner.)_

**Arthur:** _(Turns to face Mary Margaret and David:)_ “You’re not the only couple with hearts that beat as one.”  
**David:** “The second you lock us up, our friends will know something’s wrong, and your secret’s out.”  
**Guinevere:** “Who said we’re locking you up? We’re hoping you can help.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Never.”  
**Arthur:** “Oh, actually, I’m quite optimistic. Guinevere. Fix this, my love.”  
_(Guinevere walks forward and blows the sand over Mary Margaret and David.)_ _  
_

**Camelot** **. Dungeons.  
**_(Lancelot is thrown in the Camelot dungeons.)  
_**Merida:** “Someone doesn’t like you. That’s the cell the rats take a fancy to.”  
**Lancelot:** “I had a disagreement with the king. Didn’t make me a lot of friends.”  
**Merida:** “It might have made you one. Because an enemy of King Arthur is probably a friend of mine. I’m Merida.”  
**Lancelot:** “Lancelot.”

**Countryside.  
**_(Regina and Emma ride through the countryside of Camelot, Emma appears carefree. As they are galloping, Regina turns her head to look at Emma and grins at her smile. They continue to gallop before they arrive at their destination. Emma dismounts the horse, happy and laughing.)  
_**Emma:** “That was amazing. Thank you.”  
**Regina:** “I told you. I had a feeling you’d like it as much as I used to. _(As Emma spins in a carefree manner, Regina watches her:)_ Emma, what do you see?”  
**Emma:** _(Looks around:)_ “Lots of flowers.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, and? _(Emma looks to her, confused:)_ What don’t you see?”  
**Emma:** “Rumplestiltskin. He’s gone.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I hoped he might be. Even the real Rumplestiltskin knew better than to disturb me while riding.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs in relief:)_ “Thank you.” _  
(They kiss.)_  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re welcome. Come on, we should head back.”

**Emma:** “Hey, wait a minute. We’re _finally_ alone and you want to go back?”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “We may be alone but we’re also in a field.”  
**Emma:** “Are you telling me you never had a literal roll in the hay before?”  
**Regina:** “Well first, this is grass and second, we’re in an open field. Anyone could ride by and see us.”  
**Emma:** _(Sultrily:)_ “Let ‘em look.”  
_(Emma starts kissing Regina’s collarbone.)_  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Clearly you’re feeling better.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah and that’s not all I wanna be feeling.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Need I remind you that our son is out riding somewhere too?”  
_(Not to be deterred, Emma clicks her fingers, causing the immediate perimeter to shimmer gold for a moment.)_  
**Emma:** “There, a cloaking spell. Now the only one that can see us is our ride home and I don’t think she’s gonna tell anyone.”  
_(The horse_ _winnies_ _.)_  
**Regina:** _(Chiding:)_ “Emma you can’t keep being so casual with your dark magic _._ ”  
_(Emma’s kisses move down to Regina’s chest as her fingers begin working on the laces of the brunette’s dress.)_  
**Emma:** “Mm I know, I’ve been bad, real bad. Perhaps I should be punished, huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea.”  
_(Using her own magic, Regina conjures a Queen sized bed behind Emma and forcefully pushes the Dark One onto it. Surprised, Emma looks up to see Regina allow her dress to fall to the ground. Speechless, Emma sits up to watch the Queen step out of her dress. Pleased by the blonde’s reaction, Regina ever-so-slowly straddles her and proceeds to devour Emma’s lips, claiming them as her own.)_

 **Stables.  
**_(Henry and Violet are brushing down Violet’s horse.)  
_**Henry:** “So, how long have you had Nicodemus?”  
**Violet:** “My mother gave him to me for my seventh birthday. She was a champion rider. But, um… she passed away before I even learned to gallop.”  
**Henry:** “My dad died before I really got the chance to know him. There’s just so much I wish I could tell him. You know?”  
**Violet:** “Yes. I do know. _(Sighs:)_ I’ve never met anyone I could talk to about this before. I should put Nico’s saddle away. I’ll be right back.”  
**Henry:** _(Sees a selection of swords on a table and picks one up:)_ “What’s that, lady Violet? If I pull Excalibur from this stone, I will be forever your hero?”  
_(Henry begins swinging the sword playfully. After he attempts to raise the sword over his head, he falls over backwards through a board in the rail.)_  
**Morgan:** _(Enters, having heard the noise:)_ “What is going on in here? You’re one of those visitors, aren’t you? From the other land. Ah, yes. You’re the one who’s been running around with my daughter.”  
**Henry:** “Uh, Henry. You’re Violet’s father?”  
**Morgan:** “You may address me as ‘Sir Morgan.’ How old are you, boy?”  
**Henry:** “13, sir.”  
**Morgan:** “And no skills with a sword or a horse? What sort of squire are you?”  
**Henry:** “I’m… I’m not a squire, sir. I’m a writer.”  
**Morgan:** “A writer. Tell me, boy… when this kingdom is attacked by ogres, will you protect my daughter with your pen? Violet belongs with someone who will become a knight, a hero who understands this world… someone like her. Now get out of here before you cause any more damage.”  
_(Not knowing what else to do, Henry hurries from the stables.)_

**Woods.**  
_(Regina and Emma are making their way back to the castle on foot.)_  
**Emma:** “This would be a lot faster if you’d just let me poof us back to the castle.”  
**Regina:** “ _I_ can ‘poof’ us back to the castle. I’m enjoying the walk. Besides, you’re the reason the horse ran away to begin with.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You can _not_ blame me for that, you were way louder than I was.”  
_(Up ahead, Henry can be seen practicing with a sword. After a few wild swings, the sword clatters to the ground.)_  
**Regina:** _(Approaching:)_ “Henry! Careful.”   
**Henry:** _(Picking up the sword:)_ “Hey… Moms. I was, uh… getting in the Camelot spirit. You know… trying to understand this world.”   
**Emma:** “By sword fighting?”   
**Henry:** “W-well, Sir Morgan, Violet’s father, had a little advice for me to fit in. That’s all. Trouble is, I’m not sure if I’m ever gonna be good at this knight stuff.”  
**Emma:** “Well, if you’re not, you’re not, but… changing so someone likes you never works. I mean, I like your mom because she’s always been herself.”  
**Henry:** “But… but maybe, if I try, I could be something better than I am. _(To Regina:)_ If you didn’t change for the better, you guys wouldn’t still be together.”  
**Regina:** _(Glancing at Emma:)_ “I suppose that’s true. But do you really think a girl from Camelot would be interested in someone who’s just like every other boy around here? Remember when I told you about Daniel?”   
**Henry:** “Yeah. Your first love.”   
**Regina:** “Mm-hmm. And it wasn’t because he tried to impress me by being like the others. It was because he was so different… So unique.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, in Camelot, you’re a mysterious stranger from an exotic land. That’s a good thing.”   
**Henry:** _(Considers:)_ “I think I can work with that. Thanks. I have to go make a few arrangements.”   
_(Henry leaves.)_  
**Emma:** “Do you think that’s true? If you hadn’t changed, would we still be together?”  
**Regina:** _(Making sure Henry’s out of earshot:)_ “Oh, please. You were practically ready to jump me after I ripped Pan’s heart out in Neverland.”

_(Before Emma can reply, David and Mary Margaret find them.)_  
**Emma:** “Mom, Dad, what are you doing out here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Looking for you. _(To Regina:)_ Turns out David was right. We can trust Arthur.”  
**Regina:** “And… Lancelot?”  
**David:** “Locked safely in the dungeon. He was lying. Our best move now is to give Arthur the real dagger.”   
**Emma:** “Woah, wait a minute. We agreed that Regina should have the dagger.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Plans change. Making Excalibur whole is our best chance to help you, Emma.”   
**Regina:** “You really think giving the dagger to Arthur is a good idea?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We trust him.”   
**David:** “Implicitly.”   
**Regina:** “Did you learn those big words at shepherd school? How do you know you can trust him?”   
**David:** “Because we’re good judges of character. And we would never act against Emma’s best interest.”   
_(Emma and Regina look to each other.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Growing impatient:)_ “Have you lost the power of comprehension? Hand over the da…”  
**Emma:** _(Using her magic to freeze her parents:)_ “Not cool.”  
**Regina:** “What was all that about?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. Arthur clearly has them under some kind of spell.”   
**Regina:** “But why?”  
**Emma:** “That’s what we’re gonna find out.”

**Camelot. Many Years Ago.  
**_(Merlin enters a clearing. A dark figure circles him.)  
_**Merlin:** “Dark One? Dark One! Enough! _(Holding up the dagger:)_ I command you to stop! _(The Dark One stands before him:)_ You destroyed her. The only woman I ever loved. And now… _(Raising the dagger high in the air:)_ I will destroy you. _(Merlin pauses, unable to plunge the knife into the Dark One. Taking advantage, the Dark One uses magic to force Merlin to the ground:)_ My god. _(Sobs:)_ I miss her.”  
_(The Dark One captures Merlin’s tear on the dagger and uses it to transform Merlin into a tree, trapping him.)  
_

**Merlin’s Tower. Present.  
**_(Having captured Merlin’s memories from the tree using a dreamcatcher, Emma and Regina watch what happened to the sorcerer.)  
_**Emma:** “Merlin wept for the loss of the only woman he ever loved moments before the Dark One trapped him in the tree… using one of his tears.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, that’s it. Sometimes, spells are like snakebites. You can make the antivenom with the venom. If a tear of lost love trapped Merlin… Then another one might be able to get him out.”

**Emma:** “So, we need to go get ourselves a tear.”  
**Regina:** “Emma. I think I might know where to get one. From me.” _  
_

**Emma & Regina’s Room. **  
_(Emma has prepared another dreamcatcher.)_  
**Emma:** “All right, Regina. This is going to be intense. Last chance to back out.”  
**Regina:** “I can take it.”   
**Emma:** _(Sits across from her:)_ “Look into the circle.”   
_(Emma waves her hand over the dreamcatcher and Regina’s memories begin to fill it.)_  

 **The Enchanted Forest. Many Years Ago. Stables At Cora’s Castle.  
Cora: ** “So, this is your decision? This will make you happy?”  
**Regina:** “It already has.”  
**Cora:** “Then who am I to stop you?”  
**Regina:** “Thank you, Mother.”  
**Cora:** “Daniel. If you want to have a life together, a family, then there’s one important lesson I can impart on you. It’s what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what’s best for your children.”  
_(Cora plunges her hand into his chest, takes Daniel’s heart and kills him.)  
_**Regina:** “Mother! No! No!”

**Camelot. Present. Emma & Regina’s Room. **  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry.”   
**Regina:** _(Sobs:)_ “It was like it was happening all over again.”   
_(Emma moves forward and captures Regina’s tear in a vial.)_  
**Emma:** “Got it. Thank you. I didn’t know how things were for you. I… didn’t know…”   
**Regina:** “You could see it, too?”   
**Emma:** “I’m so sorry. _(Putting the vial aside she cups Regina’s face in her hands and kisses away the tears from her cheeks:)_ I don’t understand how a mother could do something like that.”   
**Regina:** _(Sniffling:)_ “She thought it was for the best.”

 **Camelot. Granny’s Diner. Later That Evening.**  
_(Henry sets a cloth table with fancy silverware and flowers. He lights a candle._ _Yaz’s_ _“Only You” plays on the jukebox as Violet enters.)_  
**Henry:** “Uh… hi, M'lady. I mean, uh, Violet. I mean… P-please sit down.”   
**Violet:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Thank you. I was really happy to get your note. I was worried when you disappeared from the stables.”   
**Henry:** “You were?”   
**Violet:** “Yes. You wanted me to worry?”   
**Henry:** “Yes. I mean, no. I mean… are you thirsty?”   
**Violet:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Sure. _(Soda can tab pops:)_ Is that magic?”   
**Henry:** “No. It’s soda. Here.”   
**Violet:** _(Giggles:)_ “It’s like a carnival in a can.”   
**Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “So, uh, this is Granny’s. It’s pretty great. She had some lasagna in the fridge that didn’t go bad, so I was able to heat it up.”   
**Violet:** “You really are from another world.”   
**Henry:** “Is… is that okay?”   
**Violet:** “Yeah, it’s great.”   
**Henry:** “So, I thought after dinner, we could watch a movie. Ah. It’s easier if I show you. On my phone. The screen’s small, but here… look. _(Chuckles:)_ If I’d known I was coming, I would’ve loaded more, but I brought ‘Commando’ and ‘Harold and Maude.’ We’ll do ‘Harold and Maude.’ It’s a good date movie, I think.”   
**Violet:** “A date? What’s that?”  
**Henry:** “It’s, uh… Never mind.”   
**Violet:** “Are you… courting me?”  
**Henry:** “Uh… Maybe.”   
**Violet:** “Uh… you’re sweet. But…”   
**Henry:** “Oh, no.”   
**Violet:** “I just don’t think I feel the same way about you as you do me.”   
**Henry:** “Your father told you what happened, didn’t he?”   
**Violet:** “What? No. I mean, yes, he did mention he met you, but no, that’s not it.”  
**Henry:** “He doesn’t think I’m a hero. Well, I am.”   
**Violet:** “Henry, please… Listen, I-I thought we were just spending time together as… as friends. And… I liked it better that way. I’m sorry.”   
_(Henry slumps back in his chair_ _.)_

**Merlin’s Tree.**  
_(Emma and Regina stand beneath the tree, mixing ingredients to free Merlin.)_  
**Regina:** “Go on, Emma. Do it. Arthur could be here any second. _(Emma pours and dashes and stirs:)_ And now for the final ingredient… the tear. _(Regina hands over the vial and Emma adds it. The potion poofs, smokes, and then the smoke returns to the pot:)_ It should’ve worked. It should have worked!”  
**Emma:** “Regina… it’s simple. Your heartbreak wasn’t strong enough.”   
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What?!”   
**Emma:** “No, no, I know it was real. But there’s us now. You’ve moved on. You’ve healed.”   
**Henry:** _(Arriving:)_ “Hey. Sorry I’m late.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, are you okay?”   
**Henry:** “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.”   
**Regina:** “No, you’re not. What happened?”   
**Emma:** “Henry?”   
**Henry:** “I don’t want to talk about it.”   
**Emma:** “You can tell us anything.”   
**Henry:** “I tried doing what you said. I tried acting like myself. _(Voice breaking:)_ But she didn’t want anything to do with me.”   
**Emma:** “Henry.”   
**Henry:** “Violet’s right. In this world, I’ll never be a hero.”

**Regina:** “You may not be a hero in her world… But you will be in ours. _(Wipes away Henry’s tears:)_ This’ll work. This tear. Your tear, Henry.”   
**Henry:** “It can free Merlin?”  
**Emma:** “You can save me, kid.”  
**King Arthur:** _(Arrives, flanked by soldiers:)_ “Stop! Stay away from the tree. I won’t ask twice. You and your people have done nothing but lie to me ever since you got here. You’re no savior. You’re a fraud!”   
_(Turning to face them, Regina stands protectively in front of her family, with a determined look on her face_ _.)_

**Regina:** “Go ahead. Call me a fraud again. I dare you.”  
**King Arthur:** “We welcomed you, celebrated you. And in return, you bring the Dark One into the heart of my kingdom, endangering all who live here. Give me the dagger!”  
**Regina:** “You want it? _(Conjures a fireball in her hand:)_ Come and get it. Now, Emma.”  
_(Emma takes the handkerchief from Regina’s hand and races over to the other ingredients. Adding the tears, the potion swirls to life.)  
_**Emma:** “It’s working!”  
**King Arthur:** “Charge!”  
_(Regina throws her fireball while conjuring another, keeping the knights at bay. Meanwhile, Emma uses both light and dark magic to free Merlin.)_

**Merlin:** _(Getting to his feet and lowering his hood:)_ “I’ve been waiting for you… Emma. _(To Arthur:)_ And you… The boy who would be king. My great hope. How you’ve disappointed me.”  
**King Arthur:** “I disappointed you? You gave me false prophecies. Sent me on an impossible quest! _(Begins to draw Excalibur:)_ You ruined my life!”  
**Merlin:** “Put it away, Arthur. We both know that broken sword can’t hurt me.”  
**King Arthur:** _(Sheathes the sword:)_ “This is not finished.”

 **Granny’s Diner. The Next Day.**  
_(Emma, Regina, Henry, Robin & Belle stand watching as Merlin uses his magic to unfreeze and clear the minds of Mary Margaret and David.)_  
**Merlin:** “There. That should do it.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma. We’re so sorry.” _(Rushes to hug her.)_    
**David:** “If we’d have known how bad Arthur was… we never would have confronted him on our own.”   
**Emma:** “It’s okay. I’m just glad Merlin could help.”   
**David:** “Merlin? Y-you’re… Merlin?”   
**Merlin:** “Expecting someone…”   
**David:** “Older.”   
**Merlin:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yes. Well, let’s just say that being a tree… good for your skin.”  
**David:** “Well, now that you’re free, can you do what your apprentice said? Can you free Emma from the Darkness?”   
**Merlin:** “Sure. But with a caveat. _(To Emma:)_ Darkness like this takes a hold of a person, finds its way deep inside, where nobody else can see. So if I am to free you from its grasp, I must know one thing. Emma, is your heart truly ready to be free? Because it is as much up to you as me.” 

**Camelot. Dungeons.**  
_(In the dungeon, a flash of light blinds the castle guards. Robin and David enter, they fight against the guards and win. Merlin, followed by Belle, uses his powers on a knight to knock him out.)_  
**Robin:** “Not bad for a bloke who spent the last thousand years in a tree.”   
**Merlin:** “Just like riding a bike.”   
**David:** “Well, it won’t be long before Arthur knows we’re here. How do you know what a bike is?”   
**Merlin:** “Do you really think all my prophecies came true because of luck? This way.” _(Merlin stops the group. Knights walk through the room.)_  
**Robin:** “Bloody hell. You really can see the future.”   
**Merlin:** “Bits and pieces, yeah.”  
_(The group arrives at Lancelot’s cell.)_  
**Lancelot:** “Charming?”   
**David:** “It’s okay. Mary Margaret and I are no longer under Arthur’s control.”  
**Lancelot:** “How did you break his thrall over you?”   
**Robin:** “They didn’t.”   
**Merlin:** “I did.”   
**Lancelot:** “Merlin.”   
**Merida:** “What about me, now? You here to free me, too?”   
**Robin:** “Merida?”   
**David:** “How did you end up in there?”   
**Merida:** “Long story. But after what your daughter did to me, letting me out is the least you can do.”   
**Robin:** “She’s right. Emma would want us to free her.”   
**Merlin:** “Indeed, but much has changed in the past millennia. These bars are enchanted with magic that I’ve never encountered before.”   
_(Belle finds a spell in her book.)_  
**Belle:** “Here. Try this.”   
**Merlin:** “Huh. Well, aren’t you the clever one?”   
**Belle:** “Glad someone noticed.”   
_(Merlin makes the doors disappear. Some more guards are arriving.)_  
**Robin:** “We best get going.”   
**Merida:** “No, wait! Wait, I can’t leave! Arthur took my wisps! They’re the only way I can find my brothers.”   
**Merlin:** “Right now those wisps will only lead you to one thing… Your death. I assure you, we will find another way to rescue your brothers.”  
_(As Merlin, Robin, Lancelot and David head for the exit, Belle walks with Merida.)_  
**Belle:** “Rescuing your brothers, eh? Sounds like an adventure.”  
**Merida:** “Aye. You’re not half bad with magic. If I was half as good as you, I would never have ended up in this dungeon in the first place.”   
**Belle:** “Why were you down here?”   
**Merida:** “After I parted ways with the lot of you, I followed the Will o’ the Wisps to find where the clans are keeping my brothers. The wisps led me to the Ivory Sea, so I stole a boat to make the crossing, but, unfortunately, the boat belonged to the wrong fella.”   
**Belle:** “What, Arthur?”   
**Merida:** _(Nods:)_ “His men captured me and threw me in this dank prison.”  
**Belle:** “Perhaps next time you need a partner.”   
**Merida:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Are you offering, lassie?”  
**Belle:** _(Thinks:)_ “Yeah, why not?”  
_(Having dropped behind the others, two extra guards arrive. Looking to each other, Belle and Merida each punch a guard, knocking them out_ _.)_

**The Desert. 1000 Years Ago.**  
_(Two prisoners run for their lives through the desert.)_  
**Man:** “Are they following?!”   
**Merlin:** “No. They wouldn’t trail escaped Generals into this, much less foot soldiers. _(The sun glitters off something in the distance:)_ Look, look! There it is again.”   
**Man:** “It’s a mirage, Merlin. There’s no water there.”   
**Merlin:** “I would rather find out for sure than lie here and die. Come on.”  
_(They approach a gilded goblet of water on a rock.)_  
**Man:** “That’s a gift from the Gods.”   
**Merlin:** “We are hardly worth notice of the Gods.”   
**Man:** “The Gods could do worse. But if you don’t want any…”   
_(The man places his hands around the goblet and starts screaming. He turns to dust.)_  
**Merlin:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, then… To drink or die? _(Speaks to the sky:)_ With your permission… _(Merlin kneels and picks up the goblet:_ ) Thank you. Thank you. _(Merlin drinks from the chalice. Under his hand, the desert turns to greenery:)_ I have magic.”  
_(Merlin stands to find himself surrounded by trees. A tall tower stands peeking over them in the distance.)_

 **Camelot. Present. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Emma sits alone outside the diner as Regina, Robin, David and Mary Margaret speak with Merlin.)  
_**David:** “So you can really do it… Take the Dark One dagger and put it together with Arthur’s sword to re-create the original Excalibur?”  
**Merlin:** “I hope so.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “And we can use it to save Emma?”  
**Merlin:** “Perhaps, but I need two things. The magical means to unite the two blades. That’s my and Emma’s quest. From you, I need…”  
**Regina:** “The two blades.”  
**Robin Hood:** “We’re pretty much at the open-warfare stage now. Getting the partial sword from Arthur won’t be easy. As long as you’re looking at the future, any hints on how?”  
**Merlin:** “Well, the future isn’t exact. There are many parts…”  
**Robin:** “Of course there are. You’re willing to send us behind enemy lines, but when it comes to specifics, everything’s a little fuzzy, isn’t it?”  
**Merlin:** “I understand what you’re all going through. I know what it is to lose someone you love to the Dark One. All I can ask of all of you is that you bring me that sword… and that you have patience with Emma. Her kind of power, for good or evil… It is a weight on the soul. And love is a great help, if you can find it.”

 **Camelot. Years Earlier.**  
_(Merlin heals a woman with his powers.)_  
**Merlin:** “There. You’re healed.”   
**Man:** “Gratitude, great Merlin.”   
**Merlin:** “You’re both very welcome.”   
**Apprentice:** “I think that’s it for today. Wait. _(Sees a young woman waiting:)_ I didn’t see her arrive. I’ll get her to leave.”   
**Merlin:** “What does she want?”   
**Apprentice:** “Don’t you know? You always know.”   
**Merlin:** “I’ll talk to her. Uh, you head back. Check on the brooms. _(The Apprentice leaves as Merlin approaches the woman:)_ Have you come to see me?”   
**Nimue** **:** “You’re Merlin?”   
**Merlin:** “Not all wizards have long white beards. Please, tell me. What brings you here?”   
**Nimue** **:** “My village… Uh, I was in my garden when a masked man rode in. His name is Vortigan. He ransacks towns, burns them to the ground, so I-I fled on foot to the woods. I looked back from the hillside, and everything was in flames. He had killed everyone.”   
**Merlin:** “I’m so sorry. Please, allow me to help you. What can I grant you?”  
**Nimue** **:** “Revenge. _(Opens her satchel and holds out her hand:)_ These were all I had on me when I ran. They’re seeds from the middlemist flower. They only prosper around my village. When Vortigan scorched the earth, he could have killed them forever. My best revenge would be for them to live on despite him.”  
**Merlin:** “We will plant them here.”   
**Nimue** **:** “Thank you. If the flowers survive, at least something other than me lived on. _(_ _Nimue_ _pours the seeds into a pot:)_ I’ll try and pass through again in the spring. _(Sighs:)_ I want to see them in bloom.”   
**Merlin:** “Well, why wait? _(_ _Nimue_ _gasps as the flowers spring into full bloom:)_ Stay close. You can come and see them anytime.”   
**Nimue** **:** “You see the future. Do I do that?”   
**Merlin:** _(Sighs:)_ “With you, for some reason… I have no idea. I hope so. What’s your name?”  
**Nimue** **:** “Nimue.”

**Camelot. Present. Outside Granny’s.**  
_(Merlin joins Emma.)_    
**Merlin:** “Emma, there is a way to make Excalibur whole again. Will you come with me today so we can get what we need? It’s not far.”   
**Emma:** “What is it?”   
**Merlin:** “A spark from mankind’s original fire, the Flame of Prometheus. Its heat forged Excalibur, and that’s what we’ll need to put it back together. So will you come with me to collect the spark? We’ll be back by nightfall.”   
**Emma:** “You look dire. What is it?”   
**Merlin:** “When we get there, we will need to deal with the first Dark One.”   
**Emma:** “The one who wore the mask? The one who killed the woman you love?”  
**Merlin:** “The very same. This is not a trivial task.”   
**Emma:** “I was seeing Rumplestiltskin. Like, a voice in my head. I just got rid of him. And now you want me to let another one in?”   
**Merlin:** “Yes, and not just anyone. This is the first Dark One, the original, the one from whom all the evil that followed was born.”   
**Emma:** “Will we win?”  
**Merlin:** _(Sighs:)_ “I see two paths for our journey, Emma. On one, you resist the Darkness and we succeed. On the other, you succumb to the Darkness and I do not return. I die.”   
**Emma:** “You die? But…”   
**Merlin:** “Even immortality has exceptions. A Dark One does have the power to kill me.”   
**Emma:** “But they won’t even be there. Not really. _(Merlin looks down:)_ Oh. It would be me. If you died, it would be me.”   
**Merlin:** “If I die, it means that you lost your battle and the Darkness stained your soul. Everything and everyone that you know will be at the mercy of the most powerful Dark One ever… Yourself. No pressure.”

 **The Well. A Short Time Later.  
**_(Emma stands by the well when Regina approaches.)  
_**Regina:** “How’re you feeling?”  
**Emma:** “I’m fine. We go get this spark thing, and then I’m back by nightfall. Then, with a bit of luck, we can put Excalibur together tomorrow, and then… bam… No more Darkness.”  
**Regina:** “That’s if everything goes to plan. Be careful, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “I’m more worried about you guys. I mean I’m immortal now, but if you’re captured or-”  
**Regina:** “I can handle Arthur and his knights who say Ni. Just make sure you come home… to the people who love you.”  
_(Emma pulls her in for a kiss.)  
_**Emma:** _(As they part:)_ “I will. I love you, too.”  
_(Regina leaves as Merlin appears before her.)  
_**Merlin:** “It’s time.”

 **Camelot. Many Years Ago.**  
_(Merlin stares at the flowers as_ _Nimue_ _approaches.)_  
**Nimue** **:** “Is this some new magic? Are you frowning them into growing faster?”  
**Merlin:** _(Sighs:)_ “Just thinking. There’s a man I’m considering helping. He’s tired. He’s spent his life tending to others, and now he just wants to marry the woman he loves and grow old by her side. But there’s an obstacle.”   
**Nimue** **:** “He sounds awful. _(Laughs:)_ If I teach you nothing else, it will be to laugh at yourself. If you want to propose, go ahead. _(They kiss:)_ Now, tell me about this obstacle.”   
**Merlin:** “Well, you know that I didn’t always have magic, but I’ve never actually said how it happened. It was a gift. I found the Holy Grail.”   
**Nimue** **:** “What? _The_ Holy Grail? You found the Holy Grail? Merlin… “  
**Merlin:** “I drank from it, and it gave me magic. But it also gave me eternal life. That was hundreds of years ago. I don’t age. I don’t die. So if I were to marry you, then I would have to watch as you leave me behind. I would rather share a life with you to the end than go on without you.”   
**Nimue** **:** “If you still had the Grail…”   
**Merlin:** “I do. It’s in the bottom of the chest, in the main room of the tower.”  
**Nimue** **:** “It’s in my living room. Wait. There’s your answer, o wise one. Let me drink from the Grail. We can live forever together.”   
**Merlin:** “I’m so sorry, my dearest, but I’ve already seen the cost of immortality. _(Sighs:)_ Life is made of little moments, precious as diamonds. But imagine there were an endless sea of diamonds. They’d all be worthless. They’d be as common as sand. I do have another solution, if you’ll accept it. We take the Grail, and we remake it into a sword. Such a blade could cut away my magic, my immortality, and then we can come back here, and we can live normal lives together.”   
**Nimue** **:** “You would really give up so much?”   
**Merlin:** “For you.”   
_(Merlin twists two_ _Middlemist_ _flower leaves into a ring, and puts it on_ _Nimue’s_ _finger. It turns into gold.)_  
**Nimue** **:** “I don’t want this moment to get lost in an endless sea of time.”   
**Merlin:** “Come. We’ll make the preparations.” 

**Camelot. Present. Granny’s.**  
_(The group plan their attack.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Okay, what’s the plan?”   
**David:** “We take them by surprise and go in through the front gate.”   
**Robin:** “Well, after our jailbreak, they’ll be on high alert. If Merlin had told us he needed Excalibur for his plans, David and I could’ve remained hidden in the castle with Lancelot. As it is, we need a diversion at the drawbridge. The rest of us can climb the wall on the side.”   
**Regina:** “Are you forgetting I’ve got magic? I can just poof into Arthur’s bedroom. _(Throughout all this,_ _Zelena_ _is pulling faces and rolling her eyes:)_ What?! _(_ _Zelena_ _gestures at Regina:)_ Well, if you’re going to make a scene, you might as well make noise.”   
_(Regina restores her sister’s voice.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh! Thank you. I do love hearing a sensible person talk.”   
**Regina:** “Spit it out. What are you thinking?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’m thinking going in the front… suicide. Diversion… Arthur hides the sword. You need it on him. And you could poof right in front of a blade. Oopsie! You need to sneak in so quietly… No one knows you’re there.”   
**David:** “How? Hang glider? Oh, giant slingshot.”  
**Zelena** **:** “If Sir-castic would let me speak, I’d tell you that I wasn’t idle during those days in there, playing mute handmaiden at Regina’s side. I was plotting an escape.”   
**Regina:** “I knew it.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And I found a way out. And if I know a way out, I know a way in.”  
**Regina:** “You’re going to help us?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Of course. Because you’re going to help me. _(Holds up her wrist:)_ I want my magic back.”

 **Outside Arthur’s Castle.  
****Zelena** **:** “It’s a tunnel, abandoned for years. It will take you to the courtyard.”  
**Robin:** “Well, if it’s so good, why didn’t you escape through it?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Observe the massive metal grate. See, without magic, I’m a delicate thing.”  
**David:** “Well, it leads in the right direction. Looks like your information is good, at least this far.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Thank you. Now I’ve done my part. You can do yours. Take off this bloody cuff.”  
**Regina:** “For all we know, this leads to the guards’ quarters. We make it out safe with the sword, then we’ll talk. Mary Margaret, how do you feel about guard duty?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, I’d be delighted. We’ll chat, I have plenty of pregnancy tips.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Good Lord, this is worse than being in my cell.”  
**Regina:** “All right, everyone. _(Sighs:)_ Let’s get this sword.” 

 **Merlin’s Tower.**  
_(Arthur reads from Merlin’s spell book as he mixes ingredients.)_  
**Queen Guinevere:** “These are powerful ingredients, Arthur. I hope you know what you’re doing.”  
**King Arthur:** “We need something to protect us. These people drop from the sky, then they turn on us, freeing prisoners! They won’t stop until they’ve taken everything from me. Guards! _(Guards enter as Arthur gives his orders:)_ Infidels are on their way. Call up the reserves. Get every man on the parapet, and patrol every hall. And, you, give me your helm. _(He clears the table and places the guard’s helm upon it.)_ The ladle and the caldron have special protection spells. This helmet and our friends do not. _(The substance is poured onto the helmet which melts into liquid:)_ Throw this on any stranger you see, and bring me what’s left of them. _(The guards take the cauldron and leave. To Guinevere:)_ It will be nothing but teeth and bones. This is war now.” 

**Camelot. Forest.**  
_(Emma and Merlin walk side by side.)_  
**Emma:** “When I was seeing Rumplestiltskin in my head, he said he would only be with me until I embraced my dark powers. So recently, I’ve been thinking maybe not seeing him, maybe that’s a bad thing.”   
**Merlin:** “Have you embraced your powers?”  
**Emma:** “I’ve done some dark things recently. I hurt someone… My son. And if I dig deep down… the Darkness is winning. But there’s hope, right? You wouldn’t be bothering to get this spark if there wasn’t still hope.”   
**Merlin:** “There is hope, and it’s up there.”   
_(Merlin points to the top of a steep hill.)_  
**Emma:** “That’s a whole lot of up.”  
**Merlin:** “We can make it. The question is, will I come down?” 

 **Camelot. Many Years Ago.  
**_(_ _Nimue_ _and Merlin walk through ruins.)  
_**Nimue** **:** “This was my village. My home. Look what’s become of it. My house was… Was right here. Or maybe… Maybe it was there. _(Scoffs:)_ Oh, it’s so different now.”  
**Merlin:** “Sometimes the sole survivor of a tragedy can feel guilty. In the future, they’ll call it…”  
**Nimue** **:** “I don’t feel guilty. I feel angry. This shouldn’t be the way that those who cannot take are taken. If I had magic like yours, if I had a million lifetimes to hand out power to those who need it and to strike down those who…”  
**Merlin:** “Nimue, shh. It’s been decided. _(_ _Nimue_ _sighs:)_ Look. In the street, cups.”  
**Nimue** **:** “It looks like every household brought out their cups for him. Why would they d… Oh!”  
**Merlin:** “He was questing for the Grail and torching down each hiding place… As he annihilated it. Will you check the pack and make sure the Grail is secure? I’ve never taken it away from the tower before. I’m going to perform a detection spell. _(Merlin turns to perform the spell as_ _Nimue_ _checks the grail. Seeing something with his mind’s eye:)_ Vortigan. He’s here, over the horizon, the way we came! Hurry!”  
**Nimue** **:** “He’s just a man! You could kill him with one magical word.”  
**Merlin:** “If I use magic to kill, darkness will take root inside of me. Nothing… nothing is worth risking that.”

**Camelot. Present. Arthur’s Castle.  
**_(Robin, Regina and David make their way through the castle.)  
_**David:** _(Sees the knights carrying the boiling cauldron:)_ “Back.”  
**Robin Hood:** “You suppose that’s for us?”  
**Regina:** “I have a feeling we don’t want to find out.”  
**David:** “Come on. Let’s keep moving.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I keep waiting for the ax to fall.”  
**Regina:** “You’re the one who believes she can change. _(Shakes her head:)_ I didn’t think she had it in her, but… Zelena hasn’t screwed us… Yet.”

 **Outside King Arthur’s Castle.  
Mary Margaret: ** “Good thing we’re in the shade. I guess the sun’s a problem for you, now that you’re not green.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _starts sobbing.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, no.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I’m finally trying to do something to help, and nobody believes me!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s the hormones talking.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No! She’s always the winner, and I’m always the loser, and she’s gonna take my baby!” _(_ _Zelena_ _doubles over.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Zelena. Zelena? Zelena, are you in pain?”  
_(Suddenly,_ _Zelena_ _kicks Mary Margaret, and ties her up.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Not now that you’ve shut up! Oh, there’s no rest for the wicked.”

 **Camelot. Many Years Ago. Forest.**  
_(_ _Nimue_ _and Merlin approach the Promethean flame.)_  
**Nimue** **:** “It’s amazing.”   
**Merlin:** _(Laughs:)_ “Come. You’ll see that’s an understatement.”   
**Nimue** **:** _(Hands Merlin the Grail:)_ “Are you sure this will work?”  
**Merlin:** “I’m quite sure. This will give me the life I wish for… Shorter… And full of love and meaning.”   
_(Merlin places the Grail on the altar and, using his powers and the Promethean flame, forges the Grail into the sword known as Excalibur. As Merlin takes hold of the sword,_ _Nimue_ _turns to see something_ _.)_

**Nimue** **:** “Oh, my God. Wait.”  
**Merlin:** “What?”  
**Nimue** **:** “Vortigan.”  
**Merlin:** “There’s no more Grail, sir. Leave us be.”  
**Nimue** **:** “He wants the sword.”  
_(_ _Vortigan_ _grabs_ _Nimue_ _.)  
_**Merlin:** “The sword will bring you no joy. _(_ _Nimue_ _elbows_ _Vortigan_ _, and escapes his grasp:)_ Nimue, be still!”  
**Nimue** **:** “I can do this! You don’t know!”  
_(_ _Nimue_ _dislodges_ _Vortigan’s_ _mask revealing his grotesque face beneath. Growling at being unmasked,_ _Vortigan_ _stabs_ _Nimue_ _.)  
_**Merlin:** “No! Nimue. _(_ _Nimue_ _collapses against Merlin:)_ Nimue? Oh, no, no, no!”  
**Nimue** **:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Merlin:** “Nimue!”

 **Camelot. Present. Forest.  
**_(Emma and Merlin approach the same place.)  
_**Merlin:** “This structure marks the end of Prometheus’ theft. The stolen flame burned on for a great while. Long enough for Excalibur to be both forged and broken here. This is where the first Dark One killed Nimue, the woman I loved.”  
**Emma:** “What happened to the flame?”  
**Merlin:** “The first Dark One took it and still possesses it in the form of a single ember, with the spark deep inside.”  
**Emma:** “So that’s what I need to get. Okay. Bring him on. _(Merlin hands Emma the Dark One dagger:)_ My family let you take this?”  
**Merlin:** “I didn’t ask permission. You need its power to talk to the first Dark One, to reach all the way back to the origin of dark magic.”

**Emma:** “It’s buzzing, like… Ants crawling up my arm. Is it safe?”   
**Merlin:** “Of course not. Your power is totally unchecked, and I’ve just handed you the power to kill me. Now… Call on the spirit of the previous dark ones.”  
**Emma:** “Take the right path. _(Breathing shakily:)_ It’s just in my head. It’s just in my head. It’s just in my head.”   
_(The Dark One dagger scrolls back through the names of all previous dark ones. A masked, robed figure appears before Emma.)_  
**Merlin:** “You did it.”  
**Emma:** “You can see him, too?”   
**Merlin:** “Yes. Power has its advantages. But it’s not a him.”  
_(Emma looks at the Dark One dagger, and the name on it reads: ‘_ _Nimue_ _’.)_

 **Camelot. Many Years Ago.  
**_(As_ _Nimue_ _lays unmoving on the ground,_ _Vortigan_ _turns and walks away. Using his magic, Merlin moves to stand before_ _Vortigan_ _.)  
_**Merlin:** “You killed her!”  
**Vortigan** **:** “And now I’m going to kill you.”  
**Merlin:** “That power was never meant to be a weapon!”  
**Vortigan** **:** “Then you shouldn’t have turned it into a sword.”  
_(Suddenly,_ _Vortigan_ _grunts as_ _Nimue_ _takes his heart.)  
_**Merlin:** “Nimue. How? _(Realising:)_ When I cast the detection spell.”  
**Nimue** **:** “Yes. I drank from the Grail. You didn’t tell me what it feels like to be strong, Merlin, to be immortal.”  
**Merlin:** “Nimue, you let me watch you die!”  
**Nimue** **:** “I’m sorry about the ruse, but it was my last chance to remind you what death looks like.”  
**Merlin:** “What matters now is that you’re holding a man’s heart in your hand. Please, spare him.”  
**Nimue** **:** “He doesn’t deserve sparing!”  
**Merlin:** “If you kill, your magic will turn dark. You’ll commit atrocities that you can’t even imagine.”  
**Nimue** **:** “This man took my home and my family. I had nothing to care for but a handful of seeds!”  
**Merlin:** “I’m not fighting for him! I’m fighting for you! I need you to be the woman that I know. I cannot bear to watch you become this. I know you feel you’ve lost everything, but, Nimue, if you do this… then we’ve lost everything.”  
_(_ _Nimue_ _hesitates a mere moment before she crushes the heart, killing_ _Vortigan_ _. The Promethean flame reduces down to an ember and_ _Nimue’s_ _skin transforms into scales.)  
_

**Nimue** **:** _(Picking up Excalibur:)_ “Let’s not think about cutting away anyone’s magic or immortality.”  
**Merlin:** “Please don’t… Don’t do this. Nimue. _(_ _Nimue_ _strikes the sword against the altar, breaking it in two:)_ No! No!”  
**Nimue** **:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Merlin:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, Nimue. I’m sorry.”

 **Camelot. Present. Forest.**  
_(The hooded figure reveals herself.)_  
**Emma:** “Nimue.”   
**Nimue** **:** “Yes. I’m Nimue. And you are Emma. _(Approaching:)_ How pretty, the first Dark One and the newest Dark One standing as sisters.”   
**Emma:** “It makes sense. You killed the woman he loved because you killed the woman you used to be. _(To Merlin:)_ Why didn’t you tell me?”   
**Merlin:** “I did tell you. The creature over there is the first Dark One. It’s not the woman I loved.”   
**Nimue** **:** “It’s been a long time, Merlin.”   
**Merlin:** “I’ve thought of you every day.”   
**Nimue** **:** “And now, on your last day, I’ll be your last thought. How poetic.”   
_(_ _Nimue_ _, through Emma, uses her powers to knock Merlin to the ground.)_  
**Emma:** “Why are you doing this? You loved him.”  
**Nimue** **:** “Even when you love someone, you have to say, ‘No, this is mine. You can’t take it away from me.’ And if they don’t listen, if they try to stop you from being you, then you have no choice. You have to kill them. Oh… and you’re doing this… _(Emma flies over to Merlin and begins choking him:)_ …because we are one and the same now, all dark ones, and we must destroy the threat to us. We must destroy Merlin.”   
**Merlin:** “Emma, please.”   
**Emma:** “It’s… not me!”   
**Nimue** **:** “Finish the job!”   
**Merlin:** “Don’t listen!”   
**Nimue** **:** “He wants you to make a sword to destroy me, to destroy us.”   
**Merlin:** “You can control this.”   
**Nimue** **:** “Don’t listen to him! He doesn’t understand what you and I do. He doesn’t understand the power. If you don’t kill him now, you’ll go back to being powerless.”   
**Merlin:** “Killing is the dark path.”   
**Nimue** **:** “No! It’s power to protect yourself and your loved ones!”   
**Merlin:** “Let the light win.”   
**Nimue** **:** “Kill him! Don’t go back to being nothing!”   
**Emma:** _(Something inside her snaps:)_ “I’m not nothing! I was never nothing! The power you have I don’t need! _(Turns and holds the dagger up:)_ Now I am going to take that ember from you, and you are going to let me.”   
_(Emma rips the spark from_ _Nimue_ _.)_

**Nimue** **:** _(Gasps:)_ “The spark you need is in there… But the sword you will make has more than one use, and I am not dead yet, girl. You know where to find me when you want me. _(_ _Nimue_ _touches Emma’s forehead:)_ I’ll be right in there.”  
_(_ _Nimue_ _vanishes.)  
_**Merlin:** _(Getting to his feet, seeing the spark in Emma’s hand:)_ “You did it.”  
**Emma:** “I did.”  
**Merlin:** “How did it feel to take the right path?”  
**Emma:** “To be honest, Merlin, it feels damn good.” _(Breathes shakily.)  
_

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma and Merlin are returning from their journey.)_  
**Emma:** “What happened after she turned into the Dark One?”   
**Merlin:** “First, my Apprentice and I made sure the sword would be safe. Then, I created the dagger. I tethered her spirit to it so I could control and prevent her reign of terror. But eventually, she got it away from me.”   
**Emma:** “She put you in the tree. She wore the mask then.”   
**Merlin:** “Yes. She took that mask from a man who did her great harm. It’s easier to live with the Darkness if you can dress it up as vengeance.”   
**Emma:** “I realize your heart was broken, but now I know… Nimue loves you still. It’s all twisted up, but I felt it.”  
**Merlin:** “Thank you. _(Inhales deeply:)_ That means a lot to me.” 

 **Camelot. Years Earlier. Merlin’s Tower.  
Apprentice: ** “Too bad you couldn’t see her future. You could have not talked to her in the first place.”  
**Merlin:** “No, no, my boy, no. Never think that. Even now I would live through it again. Life is made of moments… And I had the best moments of my life with her.”

 **Camelot. Present. Forest.  
Emma: ** “Is it possible for someone to have the Darkness, but use it for good, use it to protect people?”  
**Merlin:** “Emma, don’t let those thoughts tempt you.”  
**Emma:** “But is it true?”  
**Merlin:** “Someday perhaps there will be a person who’s worthy to hold that much power and not let it burn through to darken their soul. But if we can wipe out the Darkness, we’ll never have to ask that much of anyone.”  
**Emma:** “Sounds like we need to find the other half of Excalibur.”

**Camelot. The Royal Bedchamber.**  
_(Queen Guinevere paces the room anxiously as she hears the door open.)_  
**Guinevere:** “Arthur, thank God. I was so worried. _(She turns to see Lancelot standing before her:)_ You.”  
**Lancelot:** _(Nods:)_ “Me.”  
**Guinevere:** “How dare you enter this room. Guards!”  
**Lancelot:** “They’re a little busy right now, your Highness.”  
**Guinevere:** “You traitor. I demand you leave this instant!”  
**Lancelot:** “I’m afraid I can’t do that. _(Reaching into his pocket:)_ Not until I give you the chance to truly follow your heart.“  
_(Lancelot produces a single_ _middlemist_ _flower.)_  
**Guinevere:** “You think so little of me that I could be charmed with a flower?”  
**Lancelot:** “This flower has been enchanted by Merlin. It will restore all of your memories to you. You need only inhale its scent and I shall leave you in peace. You have my word.”  
_(Cautiously, Guinevere eyes the flower. Deciding she wants Lancelot gone as soon as possible, she takes the flower and breathes in. A flash of images flood her mind’s eye as Guinevere’s memories are returned to her. Lancelot smiles and begins to leave the room.)_  
**Guinevere:** _(Softly:)_ “Lancelot? _(He turns back:)_ Can you ever forgive me?”  
_(Wordlessly, Lancelot opens his arms. Tears in her eyes, Guinevere runs into his warm embrace.)_

 **The Round Table.**  
_(As Arthur fiddles with Excalibur, Regina, Robin and David burst into the room.)_  
**King Arthur:** “Foul witch, you’ve overpowered the guards!”   
_(Regina freezes Arthur with her magic.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Sword’s on the table.”   
**David:** “Don’t touch it. It could have protection charms.”   
**Regina:** “Nothing in here can hurt us. Arthur doesn’t know how to do magic.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Enters from the other end of the room, with a bound Mary Margaret:)_ “Hi, guys!”   
**Regina:** “Oh, hell no.”   
**David:** “Mary Margaret! If you hurt her…”  
**Zelena** **:** “Ooh, Daddy’s angry. _(She shoves Mary Margaret into a chair. Sees Arthur:)_ Let’s undo that.” _(_ _Zelena_ _unfreezes King Arthur.)_  
**Regina:** “How did…”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well, Arthur was kind enough to remove that constricting jewelry.”  
**Regina:** “Fine. I’d prefer an even fight.”   
_(Regina conjures a fireball.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “No, don’t! The baby.”   
_(Reluctantly, Regina douses the flame.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “You know, if you treated me fairly for once, maybe I wouldn’t turn on you.”   
**David:** “Yes, you would.”  
**Zelena** **:** “But I’d enjoy it less. Oh! _(Notices the spell book on the table:)_ Here we are. One of Merlin’s cookbooks.”   
**King Arthur:** “Is it the right spell?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, yes. It’s quite an ingenious recipe for a tethering potion.”   
**King Arthur:** “Excellent.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “There… _(Waves her hand over Excalibur:)_ You can take it now. Cookies are done, and by ‘cookies,’ I mean that Artie here may have a shorter sword than a man would like, but it can control the world’s greatest wizard. His plan, but I like it. Happy to help.”

**King Arthur:** “Most obliged, my lady.”  
**David:** “Arthur, please. You can’t see a way out, but there is one. You can start over.”  
**King Arthur:** _(Holds the sword aloft:)_ “Merlin!”  
**David:** “We’ve all started over.”  
**King Arthur:** “Merlin!”  
**David:** “Emma is worth more to you as the Savior than the Dark One.”  
**King Arthur:** “Thank you, David. But… Merlin!”

 **Camelot. Forest.  
**_(Emma and Merlin continue walking back.)  
_**Emma:** “Henry… my God, he’s growing up so fast. Sometimes I can hardly believe…” _(Emma turns and Merlin is gone. )_

 **The Round Table.**  
_(Merlin reappears inside the castle.)_  
**King Arthur:** “Ah, Merlin. How kind of you to come when called. For your first task, please use your magic to keep these fine people from attacking me in any way.” _(Merlin uses his powers to nullify Regina’s magic and vanish all weapons.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Wow.”   
**Merlin:** “It is done, Arthur. You can put that down. We don’t have to do this. Emma has passed her test.”   
**King Arthur:** “Oh, Emma passed the test? How nice for her.”   
**Merlin:** “I have what we need to unite Excalibur and fulfill your legacy. Give me the sword.”   
**King Arthur:** “You mean give you the glory? No.”   
**Merlin:** “Glory? You seek glory? Is that really what you’ve become? I am so sorry I wasn’t there to guide you, Arthur. This isn’t the man you were supposed to be.”   
**King Arthur:** “Oh, I am exactly what you made me. ‘Look at the half-man with his half-sword, solving riddles from a tree.’ I bet you laughed.”   
**Merlin:** “I was trapped, and I put my faith in you. You were meant to be like a son to me.”  
**King Arthur:** “Shut your mouth. I was never a son to you. You lied. You told me legend would speak of the great King Arthur, using Excalibur to strike darkness from the realm! Tell me how this was not a lie!”   
**Merlin:** “Because you will do that. You’re a part of doing it right now.”   
**King Arthur:** “A part of it?”   
**Merlin:** “We have what we need. The future is in your hands, Arthur. Give me the sword. We can repair everything.”   
**King Arthur:** “No, not everything. This is my charge and my right. I will be known for more than defeating a stone.”   
**Merlin:** “Arthur, you cannot…”   
**King Arthur:** “Be quiet. We have intruders. Make them leave.”  
_(Reluctantly, with a wave of his hand, Merlin makes Mary Margaret, David, Robin and Regina vanish from the room.)_


	47. Swan Song

**Outside Camelot. Present.**  
_(Emma returns to Granny’s new location, holding the Promethean flame in her hands.)  
_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma enters the diner to find Henry sitting at the counter.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, did you do it? _(Emma hugs him:)_ Did you find the Spark of…”  
**Emma:** “Prometheus, yes. _(Releasing him:)_ Now we can use it to fix Excalibur.”  
**Granny:** “Finally some good news.”   
**Henry:** “That’s great, Mom. Let’s get that darkness out of you.”   
**Emma:** “Yes, let’s. Where’s the sword?”   
**Henry:** “I don’t know. No one’s come back with it.”   
**Emma:** “Really? They should’ve been back hours ago. Have you seen Merlin?”  
**Henry:** “I thought he was with you.”   
**Emma:** “He was, but then he vanished. Something’s wrong. I don’t think we’re safe here anymore. Granny, let’s close up shop.”  
**Granny:** “One step ahead of you. Henry, lock the front. I got the back.”  
_(Granny throws the key to Henry, but they are both frozen by magic.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry?”   
**Merlin:** _(Standing behind Granny:)_ “He’ll be fine once we’re done. I’m sorry for the theatrics. It’s not usually my style, but… I had to follow orders.”   
**Emma:** “Orders? Who’s orders?”   
**Merlin:** “Arthur’s. My wayward pupil has done something I did not foresee. He’s tethered me to Excalibur. Arthur has ordered me to re-forge Excalibur into a whole sword, which means I will need your dagger and the Promethean Flame.”  
**Emma:** “No.”   
**Merlin:** “Then he will order me to kill your family, and Emma, as much as I hate it, I will obey him.”   
**Emma:** “Arthur has my family?”   
**Merlin:** “Yes. Because of me. I’m sorry. He wants to make a trade in the heart of the Caledonian Forest in one hour… Their lives for the dagger and the flame.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not enough time. This isn’t even a flame yet.”   
**Merlin:** “I’ve seen the strength in you, Emma. When you’re ready to light the spark, it will burn. And Arthur will have what he wants. The sword will be whole once again.”   
**Emma:** “So, I’m just supposed to give up without a fight?”   
**Merlin:** “Acceptance is a form of strength. I know the Darkness lives in you, Emma, but I beg you, please. Do not seek vengeance. Do not make the same mistakes as Nimue.”

**DunBroch** **.  
**_(Merida lays a flower on her father’s grave.)  
_**Merida:** “I did it, Dad. I saved the boys. And I proved to the clans that I am fit to be their queen. Well, I may have united the clans behind me, but now comes the hard part… ruling over them. You always made it look so easy. I wish you were here so you… I could ask you how you did it.”  
**Belle:** “He’s always with you, Merida, even if it doesn’t seem like it. Just like my mother is for me. Come on, you can’t be late for your own coronation.”

 **Camelot. Outside Granny’s.  
**_(Emma sits alone, attempting to light the Promethean flame.)_  
**Darkness:** _(Appearing behind her:)_ “I wouldn’t light that if I were you. Which as a matter of fact, I am. If Arthur uses that to forge Excalibur, he will kill you, and that’s bad news for those of us in your head.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t have a choice. I need to ignite this spark to save my family. I can’t risk their lives. _(Sighs:)_ What the hell’s wrong with this?”  
**Darkness:** “Wrong with it? _(Sits beside her:)_ Or wrong with _you_? Merlin said you can only light that when you’re ready to let go of the Darkness. So, perhaps you’re not.”  
**Emma:** “You’re wrong.”  
**Darkness:** “Well, prove it then, dearie. Light the flame. Go on, do it. Just… just do it. Just… just light it!” 

**Emma:** _(Shouts:)_ “I’m trying!”  
**Henry:** _(Approaching:)_ “Hey.”  
**Emma:** _(Stands, turns to face him:)_ “Henry. You weren’t supposed to see that.”  
**Henry:** “What were you trying to do?”  
**Emma:** “Get this flame lit.”  
**Henry:** “Well, what do the voices say?”  
**Emma:** “That I can’t do it because I don’t want to give up the Darkness.”  
**Henry:** “Maybe that’s true.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Henry:** “Mom, you’re going up against Merlin, you need every advantage you can get. Right now you have Savior magic and Dark One magic.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “You know what? That voice in my head was right. I don’t want to give up the Darkness. Not yet.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Because…”  
**Emma:** “Because I need to use it one last time.”

 **Caledonian Forest.  
**_(David, Mary Margaret, Robin and Regina are chained to trees as Emma approaches. Emma stops a short distance away, speaking to Arthur,_ _Zelena_ _and Merlin.)  
_**Emma:** “I brought the dagger and the flame, but you don’t get it until you free my family.”  
**Arthur:** “No. You will hand it over now, _(Holds up Excalibur:)_ or I unleash Merlin.”  
**Merlin:** “Emma, please. I don’t want to fight you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No, but I do. So, now that mommy’s got her magic back… tell us, Dark One. What are you gonna do?”

**Shores Of** **DunBroch** **.**  
_(Belle and Merida say their goodbyes.)_  
**Merida:** “Sure I can’t help you on your friends’ quest? It’s the least I can do.”  
**Belle:** “No. Thank you for your offer, but your kingdom needs their Queen right now.”  
**Merida:** “What will you do about the man you love… Or loved?”   
**Belle:** “I still don’t know. All I can do is hope that I get home and find a way to save him. But, succeed or fail, I do know one thing… I won’t give up.”   
**Merida:** “You don’t strike me as the giving-up type.”   
**Belle:** “Well, I, uh… I do hope our paths cross again.”  
**Merida:** “Thank you, Belle… For everything… Come on.”  
_(Belle climbs inside a row boat and Merida pushes her clear. As Belle begins rowing, Merida waves goodbye before heading for her coronation.)_

 **The Coronation.**  
_(The clans are gathered as Merida sits upon the throne.)_  
**Lord Macintosh:** _(Approaches, carrying the crown:)_ “On behalf of clans Macintosh, Dingwall, and Macguffin, we freely give this crown.”   
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** _(Stands, takes the crown:)_ “Then it is my honor to crown you, Merida of clan DunBroch, as our true and rightful…”   
_(The doors burst open and a witch enters.)_  
**Witch:** “Did you forget to invite me, dear?”  
_(Spectators murmuring.)_  
**Merida:** _(Draws her sword and meets the intruder:)_ “What are you doing here, Witch? Is this about the magic I took?”   
**Witch:** “No, I’m here because of another happy customer of mine… King Fergus.”   
**Merida:** “Lies. My father would never stoop so low.”   
**Witch:** “Well, he did not stoop… except to get through the door. But he did come for magic… _(She unfurls a scroll which bears King Fergus’ signature:)_ An enchanted helm, to be exact, one that glistens like the sun.”   
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** “Merida, I’m afraid that is your father’s mark.”   
**Witch:** “Unfortunately, King Fergus died before he could pay me what he owed. Um, with interest… 10,000 gold sceats.”   
_(Spectators murmuring resumes.)_  
**Merida:** “That much gold would bankrupt the clans three times over.”   
**Witch:** “If you don’t have the gold, you could simply return the helm.”   
**Merida:** “I can’t return what I don’t have.”   
**Witch:** “Then you best find it. If you don’t return it by sundown tomorrow, I’ll have no choice but to curse the entire kingdom!”   
**Merida:** “Oh, you wouldn’t.”   
**Witch:** _(Holds up a pouch:)_ “One drop of this, and all your subjects will live out the rest of their lives… _(Laughs:)_ as bears.”  
_(Spectators murmuring yet again.)_  
**Merida:** “Quiet! Keep your heads!”   
**Witch:** “Harder than it looks, dear. If you ever hope to wear that crown, you need to figure out how to do what your father couldn’t… Lead.”   
_(The Witch disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

 **Royal Chambers.**  
_(Queen_ _Elinor_ _is searching for the helm as Merida watches guiltily.)_  
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** “It’s got to be here somewhere.”   
**Merida:** “You won’t find the helm here.”   
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** “I will if you help me look. Check that sideboard.”   
**Merida:** “No, you won’t find it because it’s not here. I packed that helm in Dad’s trunk myself when we left to fight the Southern invaders.”   
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** “You mean he was wearing it when…”   
**Merida:** “When he was killed. _(_ _Elinor_ _slowly sinks into a chair and Merida moves to sit opposite her:)_ What was the witch on about when she said Dad didn’t know how to lead? What do you think the helm’s magic did?”   
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** “Whatever it did, I’m sure Fergus had good reason for needing it. But right now we have a more pressing question. If the helm’s lost, what are we going to do about the witch?”   
**Merida:** “I didn’t say it was lost. I just said it wasn’t here.”   
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** “You know where it is?”  
**Merida:** _(Kneels before her mother, taking her hands in her own:)_ “After the knight killed Dad, he took the helm from him right there on the battlefield. Whoever the killer is, he has the helm.”   
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “No, Merida. Absolutely not.”   
**Merida:** “I haven’t even said anything yet!”   
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** “But I know what you’re thinking. You are not going after him. That knight already took Fergus from me. I can’t lose you, too.”   
**Merida:** “If I don’t figure out who he is and where to find him, my entire kingdom will be doomed.”  
**Queen** **Elinor** **:** “He killed your father for that thing. He won’t give it up without a fight.”   
**Merida:** “That’s what I’m counting on. Because this time, my arrow won’t miss.” 

**Caledonian Forest. Present.**  
**Zelena** **:** “So, Dark One, who should I execute first? Hmm? Your girlfriend or your father?”  
**Emma:** “You can have the flame.”  
_(Emma hands_ _Zelena_ _the box containing the flame.)  
_**Arthur:** “Zelena, make sure that’s real.”  
_(When_ _Zelena_ _opens the box, Dark ropes erupt from it and tie the witch to a tree. With_ _Zelena_ _neutralised, Regina looks on, smiling.)  
_**Emma:** _(To Arthur:)_ “Now you want to give me my family? Or keep fighting?”  
**King Arthur:** “Merlin!”  
**Merlin:** “Please, Emma. Give him the flame. This is a battle you cannot win. _(Emma and Merlin begin to duel using their respective magic:)_ I wish you could defeat me, Emma. But I’ve played this game for too long.”

_(Emma loses the magical struggle and is knocked back. Regina and the other captives look on concerned.)  
_**King Arthur:** “Merlin, kill her mother.”  
_(Merlin turns and conjures a vine that snakes around Mary Margaret’s neck.)_ _  
_**David** **:** “Mary Margaret!”  
_(Everyone struggles with their chains anew.)  
_**Robin Hood:** “It’s no good. They’re too strong.”  
**Regina:** “Keep trying.”  
**Emma:** “Merlin, you have to fight it.”  
**Merlin:** “I can’t!”  
**Emma:** “You are the greatest sorcerer that has ever lived. If you cannot fight off the Darkness, no one can.”  
_(Merlin fights with all of his might and manages to resist Arthur’s command.)  
_**Arthur:** “I said kill her! _(Raising Excalibur high:)_ By the sword, I command you! Kill her!”  
**Merlin:** _(Struggling to resist:)_ “I can’t hold him off much longer.”  
**King Arthur:** “You… will… kill her.”

**Belle:** _(Appearing beside him:)_ “Not today, mate. _(Belle punches Arthur hard, knocking him to the ground. Belle steps on Arthur’s hand to keep him from picking up Excalibur:)_ I know someone else who needs that.” _(_ _Arthur growls and runs toward_ _Zelena_ _, untying her.)  
_**King Arthur:** “Get us out of here.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _uses her magic to transport them both away. When they disappear, the chains holding the captives spring open.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(David rushes to check on her:)_ “I’m okay.”  
**Emma:** _(Belle hands her Excalibur:)_ “Thank you. _(Regina kneels beside Merlin checking on his condition. Robin moves to help the sorcerer to his feet:)_ Now all I have to do is light the spark and then we’ll be free of the Darkness.”  
**Regina:** “Well then, let’s do it and go home.”

**Camelot. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(The group has made it back to Granny’s. Henry stands in awe of Belle.)  
_**Henry:** “You punched him? Awesome.”  
**Belle:** “I guess now you know you have two kick-arse Grandmas, huh?”  
**Henry:** “I always knew that.”  
**Belle:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m gonna go change.”  
_(Belle walks to one of the back rooms as David, Regina and Robin enter the diner.)_  
**David:** “Well, the woods are clear. Zelena and Arthur must have retreated somewhere far from here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m afraid Merlin won’t be much help. Resisting Excalibur has taken its toll on him.”  
**Regina:** “And Emma? How’s she doing with the spark?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She’s with Merlin, he’s talking her through some things.”

 **Granny’s Diner. Exterior.  
**_(Merlin and Emma sit together talking. Emma looks troubled.)  
_**Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “That can’t be right. There has to be another way. I came to you for answers and you tell me there’s no alternative?”  
**Merlin:** _(Sighs:)_ “Excalibur was forged from the Holy Grail. Once it is made whole, it will be able to reabsorb the magic it recognises as it’s own. But when Nimue used her powers to kill, it twisted her magic and became something else. Now the only way to vanquish the Darkness is to use Excalibur to strike it down.”  
**Emma:** “And you think the best way to do that is to destroy the vessel in which the Darkness resides. Which means me?”  
**Merlin:** “Emma, you were fated to be the Savior. You are the most powerful Dark One of all time. I’m sorry, but this _is_ the only way.”

**Camelot.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _and Arthur arrive back in Camelot. The King lands on his backside.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Welcome home, Your Majesty. _(Arthur winces:)_ Ohh. Does that hurt? I can make it go away.”   
**King Arthur:** “I don’t need any more of your dark magic.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Really? Would you rather I sent you back to face Merlin and Emma on your own? My dark magic is what allowed us to escape after you let them take control of Excalibur.”   
**King Arthur:** “Because you spent the battle pinned to a tree.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Careful, or you’ll wish you never cut me lose.”   
**King Arthur:** “You think I _want_ to be working with a villain like you?”  
**Queen Guinevere:** _(Descending the staircase:)_ “You may not have a choice.”  
**King Arthur:** _(Relieved to see her:)_ “Guin, my dearest I-”  
_(Guinevere slaps him hard across the face.)_  
**Guinevere:** “You monster. You used the sands of Avalon to keep me by your side!”  
**King Arthur:** “I can explain… I did it for us.”  
**Guinevere:** “You did it for yourself, like everything you do.”  
_(As Lancelot appears by her side.)_  
**King Arthur:** “You did this. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance, traitor.”  
**Guinevere:** “Lancelot isn’t the traitor, you are. You spent your life trying to mend a sword when it’s your soul that is broken, Arthur. The boy I loved, grew up to become a man I can only pity.”  
**King Arthur:** “You don’t love me anymore, Guin? You love him instead? Well you’ll both learn to love the inside of Camelot’s dungeons. Guards!”  
**Lancelot:** “It’s no use, Arthur. The people know what you’ve done. The knights will no longer follow you. They answer to their Queen now. Guinevere is Camelot’s greatest hope.”  
_(Guards and citizens of Camelot alike begin to advance on Arthur as_ _Zelena_ _stands watching, amused.)_  
**Guinevere:** “Leave now, Arthur, or I’ll have _you_ thrown in the dungeons.”  
**King Arthur:** _(To the crowd:)_ “You people don’t understand. I did it all for you! All for the glory of Camelot! _(The angry crowd jeer and continue to advance on Arthur. Having run out of options, Arthur runs back to_ _Zelena_ _:)_ Like it or not, we still need each other.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “You mean you need me to help you finish your pitiful quest to restore Excalibur.”   
**King Arthur:** “Which I can use to destroy your sister so you can escape and give birth to this precious child of yours.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, what do you suggest? Because it looks to me as though you’ve already lost your kingdom.”   
**King Arthur:** “Not true. My knights _will_ help us defeat our foes if we give them the proper motivation. How far can your magic transport us?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Far enough. Why? Where do you want to go?”   
**King Arthur:** “There’s something that can help us in another land… A land called DunBroch.”   
_(As the angry crowd catch up to them,_ _Zelena_ _clicks her fingers and both she and Arthur disappear once more in a cloud of smoke.)_

**A Tavern.**  
_(Mulan stands before three men.)_  
**Mulan:** “Hand over the money, or things are going to get messy.”   
**Man:** “Your boss promised us 10 barrels of whiskey, not 5.”   
**Mulan:** So? The deal’s changed. Now give me what you owe him, or I’m gonna take it myself.”   
**Man:** _(Stands, shoves Mulan backwards:)_ “You really think you can push us around, little lady?”   
**Mulan:** “Touch me again, and you lose the hand.”   
**Man:** _(Shoves her again:)_ “Is that so?”   
_(Mulan draws her sword and attacks the men, quickly knocking out two of them. She smiles at the third, twirling her sword in a relaxed manner.)_  
**Mulan:** “I’ll let you choose. Do you want me to take the left hand or the right?”   
_(As the Man and Mulan are about to engage, an arrow flies through the air, pinning the man’s arm to the fireplace. Turning, Mulan sees Merida standing behind her.)_  
**Merida:** “You’re daft taking on these brutes by yourself.”   
_(Mulan turns back to the Man and knocks him out.)_  
**Mulan:** _(To Merida:)_ “I had it under control. _(Sheathes her sword:)_ What are you doing here?”  
**Merida:** “Looking for you. It’s my kingdom and my family, Mulan. I need your help.”   
**Mulan:** “Sorry, but the only person I help these days is myself.”   
**Merida:** “Where’s your sense of honor?”   
**Mulan:** “Honor. _(Chuckles:)_ Honor won’t fill my purse.”   
**Merida:** “What’s happened to you, Mulan? The warrior who taught me never cared for gold or riches.”   
**Mulan:** “Then you didn’t know me very well.”   
**Merida:** “If gold is what you’re after, _(Reaches for her purse and tosses it to Mulan:)_ then have all I’ve got.”   
_(Mulan stares at her for a long moment before making her decision.)_  
**Mulan:** “Okay, but on one condition.”   
**Merida:** “Aye. What’s that?”   
**Mulan:** “No more questions about me.” 

 **The Witch’s Hovel.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _and Arthur approach a small dwelling in the woods.)_  
**Arthur:** “There it is. _(Kicking the door open, he enters to find a cauldron bubbling, but no one at home. Turning a corner, he quickly draws his sword as he sees a wolf stalking towards him:)_ Whoa, whoa, easy. Easy. Easy.”   
_(Before the wolf can strike,_ _Zelena_ _throws magical dust, knocking it unconscious.)_  
**Witch:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “I see you’ve met me pet. I’m afraid I won’t be as easy to subdue.”   
**Arthur:** “We’re here for the magic helm, I need it to save my kingdom.”   
**Witch:** “You’re not the only one, dear. Unfortunately, I don’t have what you’re looking for.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Where is it?”   
**Witch:** “If I knew where it was, I wouldn’t have sent someone to fetch it for me.”  
**Arthur:** “Who did you send to find it?”   
**Witch:** “If you’re not gonna buy anything, I think it’s time you leave. Aah!”  
**Zelena** **:** _(_ _Magicking_ _herself beside the Witch, forcing her head towards the cauldron:)_ “No one out-witches me. Tell us who’s looking for the helm, or you go bobbing for eye of newt.”   
**Witch:** “All right, all right, I’ll tell you. Merida of DunBroch, King Fergus’ daughter.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _releases the Witch.)_  
**Arthur:** “She was a prisoner in my dungeon.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And you let her go? No wonder you only had half a sword.”   
**Arthur:** “I didn’t let her go. She escaped.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Is that supposed to make me feel better? You’re lucky I’m on your side because, when I’m done with that girl, she’ll wish that she never left your prison cell.” 

**Camelot. Outside Granny’s.**  
_(Emma stands by the well. The flame, dagger and Excalibur lay before her.)_  
**Regina:** _(Joining her:)_ “Need a light?”   
**Emma:** _(Startled:)_ “Gina.”   
**Regina:** “I thought you could use some company. Are you doing OK?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Rumplestiltskin, the one in my head, he’s back and playing with me. He said I can’t light the flame because I’m not ready to let go of the Darkness.”   
**Regina:** “Are you?”   
**Emma:** “Regina.”   
**Regina:** “Hey. No one knows the lure of darkness better than I do. You can lie to your parents, you can lie to yourself. But you can’t lie to me.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t know.”   
**Regina:** “Feels good, doesn’t it? Indulging every impulse, wielding great power, doing whatever you want.”   
**Emma:** “Yes. Yes, it does. Is that wrong?”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Of course it is. But it’s also human. Look, I know you, Emma. It took a long time, but I really know you. And you’re not as weak as I once was, so if you’re clinging to the Darkness, you have good reason, and it’s beyond temptation, so what is it?”   
**Emma:** “I don’t know.”   
**Regina:** “There’s a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it. Those walls you put up, Emma, it’s time they come down.”   
_(Regina grabs the Dark One dagger.)_  
**Emma:** “What are you doing?”   
**Regina:** “Helping you break the walls. As someone who loves and cares about you, I command you, Dark One, tell me, why are you so afraid to give up the Darkness?”   
**Emma:** “Once I let it go, I won’t be able to protect my family.”   
**Regina:** “That’s another wall, Emma. Now… the truth.”   
**Emma:** “It is. Regina, please.”   
**Regina:** “No, it’s not. You just have to be brave enough to tell me what’s holding you back so we can do this together. The dagger can make you look, but you… you have to choose to see. Now come on. Come on, Emma. See. Tell me what you’re really afraid of!”

_(Frustratingly, the_ _Charmings_ _arrive.)  
_**David:** “Regina, what are you doing?”  
**Regina:** “I’m getting answers.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “By controlling her? _(Taking the dagger:)_ That’s enough.”  
_(Wordlessly, Emma takes the flame and the dagger and walks away.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “You really think you’re helping her by being cruel?”  
**Regina:** “I wasn’t cruel. I’ve been cruel. And trust me, you’d know it. I was getting to the truth. It’s not my fault that it’s painful. Your daughter is hiding something and I need to find out what it is.”

 **Battlefield.**  
_(Merida and Mulan arrive at the place King Fergus was killed.)_  
**Merida:** “This is it. This is where my Dad met his end.”   
_(Up ahead, Merida sees an arrow sticking in the ground and runs to it.)_  
**Mulan:** “What is it?”   
**Merida:** _(Pulling the arrow from the ground:)_ “This arrow, the fletching, I’d recognize that anywhere. I made it.”   
**Mulan:** “And…”  
**Merida:** “You don’t get it, do you? This is the arrow I fired on that day, the one that just missed my father’s killer.”   
_(Merida removes a scrap of material from the arrow’s shaft.)_  
**Mulan:** “But you didn’t miss his cloak.”   
**Merida:** “We can use this to find him. I’ve got to make him pay for what he did to my dad.”   
**Mulan:** “Mourn on your own time. We’re wasting daylight. Let’s go.”   
**Merida:** “What happened to you, Mulan?”   
**Mulan:** “What do you mean?”   
**Merida:** “You knew Fergus, too, but you’re acting like you… like you never even met the man.”  
**Mulan:** “Have you already forgotten our deal?”  
**Merida:** “No, I remember. But what kind of friend would I be if I stuck to it? Why have you closed off your heart like this?”   
**Mulan:** “There’s one lesson I didn’t teach you the last time we were here. A true warrior doesn’t let anything hurt them.”  
**Merida:** “I love my Dad. And I won’t give up until he has justice. Look, if we find a weaver, they can tell us where this fabric was made.”   
**Mulan:** “Wait. _(Puts her hand to the ground:)_ Someone’s coming.”

**Zelena** **:** “That’s a clever little trick… _(Mulan and Merida draw their weapons:)_ But not clever enough. Oh, come now. You wouldn’t attack a mother-to-be, now, would you?”   
**Merida:** “Arthur, what are you doing here? I’m not going back to your dungeon if that’s what you’re thinking.”   
**Arthur:** “You really think I’d come all the way to this wretched place just to drag you back to Camelot?”   
**Zelena** **:** “We’re here for something else, dear… Your father’s helm.”   
**Merida:** “You, the witch… Why does everybody want that bloody helmet?”  
**Arthur:** “It’s the only way I’ll ever save my kingdom.”   
**Merida:** “So has the witch threatened to turn your people into bears, too?”   
**Arthur:** “You don’t even know what the helm does, do you? It has the power to make other men fight your battles, however dangerous they may be.”   
**Merida:** “You’re lying? That can’t be.”   
**Arthur:** “It is. And it’s the only way I’ll ever get my knights to stand up to Merlin and the Dark One.”   
**Merida:** “No, my Dad would never use magic to force people to fight for him.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Aww, apparently, daddy dearest wasn’t the great king that you thought he was.”   
**Mulan:** “Back off. We need that helm to stop the witch from cursing this land.”  
**Arthur:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to find some other way to do that.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And who will even notice? These people are practically animals already.”   
**Mulan:** “Even if we wanted to give it to you, we can’t. We don’t have it.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Perhaps you don’t, but we will.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _magics_ _the bow from Merida’s hands.)_  
**Merida:** _(Mulan holds her back:)_ “That belonged to my father!”  
**Zelena** **:** “I know. And with a simple locator spell, it’ll lead us to another one of his possessions… The helm.”   
**Merida:** “No. But that bow… was the last thing he ever gave me.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Ohh. Then you’ll have to console yourself with memories and the knowledge of what a terrible ruler he turned out to be. _(Laughs:)_ Ta-ta.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _magics_ _herself and Arthur away. Merida turns and walks to her horse.)_  
**Mulan:** “Where are you going?”   
**Merida:** “Where do you think? Home.”   
**Mulan:** “Well, don’t. There’s no need. They may have your bow, but we have this. _(Holds up the scrap of material:)_ We’ll find that helm first.”   
**Merida:** “Oh, you don’t get it, do you? It’s not about how we find the helm… It’s about what the helm’s magic does.”   
**Mulan:** “Why does that matter?”   
**Merida:** “Well, ‘cause now… I understand what the witch meant when she said my dad couldn’t lead. If he can’t do it without magic, how can I?”   
**Mulan:** “Merida…”   
**Merida:** “No. My father used dark magic to lead innocent men to their deaths, and he paid the price for it. He died, too. I’m not gonna make the rest of the kingdom suffer just to prove I could do what he couldn’t.”   
_(Merida mounts her horse.)_  
**Mulan:** “So you’re gonna let the witch curse DunBroch?”   
**Merida:** “No, I’m gonna do what I should’ve from the start… Tell Macintosh and the rest of the lords I can’t find the helm, give them enough time to get it before the witch turns us all into bears.”   
**Mulan:** “Those lords can’t even find the pointy end of their spear.”   
**Merida:** “Well, they still stand a better chance than I ever will.”  
**Mulan:** _(Grabbing the horse’s reigns:)_ “You cannot give up like this!”  
**Merida:** “Why not? You have. Or is there another reason you’re out here working for the highest bidder?”   
_(Merida turns her horse and rides away.)_

 **The Witch’s Hovel.  
**_(Determined to help Merida find her father’s killer, Mulan arrives at the home of the witch.)  
_**Mulan:** _(Drawing her sword:)_ “All right, Witch. Show me who this cloak belongs to. _(She enters the hovel to be confronted by the wolf. Backing out of the hut, Mulan braces herself for a fight then notices something:)_ You’re not a wolf. _(Wolf growling, Mulan glances at a bubbling cauldron beside them. The wolf pounces, knocking Mulan to the ground:)_ You just need a little help remembering who you are.” _(Mulan kicks over the cauldron, spilling its contents over the wolf.)  
_

**Ruby:** _(As the cauldron smoke envelops the wolf, Ruby’s true form is revealed:)_ “Sorry about that. _(Panting:)_ My name’s Ruby. My friends call me Red.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Past. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Everyone is gathered to hear the announcement of the_ _Charmings_ _newest member.)_  
**David:** “Excuse me, if I could have everyone’s attention just for a moment… It is our great joy to introduce you to our son… Prince Neal.”  
_(Applause.)  
_

**Back Room.**  
_(Ruby sits alone, despondent, when Mary Margaret comes to find her.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What is it?”   
**Ruby:** “What’s what?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, we just defeated the Wicked Witch and survived a time-travel adventure we didn’t know we were a part of, and you’re… What? The new bathroom attendant? What’s going on? What’s wrong?”   
**Ruby:** “I’m fine. _(At Mary Margaret’s look. Sighs:)_ Okay. Look… Ever since we got back to Storybrooke, I feel like I haven’t… fit in. And at first I thought it was because of the curse, but now that it’s been broken, I…”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Because you’re the only one of your kind here?”  
**Ruby:** “Maybe. I don’t know. I… _(Sighs:)_ Yeah, probably. I just… I want to find more people like me. _(Breathes deeply:)_ So I’ve been helping Tiny work on his burnt-out fields, back when we thought we were gonna have to escape Zelena, and… We haven’t had much luck, but we did manage to grow this.”   
_(Ruby holds up one small magic bean.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You want to go back to the Enchanted Forest.”   
**Ruby:** “Please don’t try to stop me. I know you think I’m crazy.”   
_(Mary Margaret rushes forward and hugs her.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I think you need to do what makes you happy.”   
**Ruby:** “Really?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You are my friend. What else could I possibly want for you? It doesn’t mean I’m not gonna miss you.”   
**Ruby:** “Not as much as I’ll miss you.”

**Camelot. Granny’s Diner. Present.**  
_(Everyone is gathered to witness the_ _reforging_ _of Excalibur.)_  
**Merlin:** “Are you ready?”   
**Emma:** “Yes.”   
**Merlin:** _(Placing the flame in front of her:)_ “Then it’s time to destroy the Darkness once and for all.”  
_(As Emma looks around the diner at the smiling faces of her friends and family, she looks finally to Regina and Henry. Determined to find another way, Emma suddenly picks up Excalibur.)_  
**Emma:** _(To Merlin:)_ “Take me to Arthur and Zelena.”  
_(Unable to refuse, Merlin transports them out of the diner, leaving everyone shocked and confused in their wake.)_

 **DunBroch** **. Lake.  
**_(King Fergus’ bow has lead the diabolical duo to a lake.)  
_**Arthur:** “Are you certain the helm’s here?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, this is where daddy DunBroch’s bow says it is. _(Using her powers,_ _Zelena_ _makes the helm rise out of the water. Chuckles:)_ When will you learn to stop doubting me, dear?”

_(Just when Arthur is about to take possession of the helm, an arrow knocks it out of the air.)_  
**Merida:** _(Arriving, flanked by Mulan and Ruby:)_ “That doesn’t belong to you.”   
**Arthur:** _(Drawing his sword:)_ “Oh, you don’t know when to give up.”   
**Merida:** _(To Ruby:)_ “Where is he? Where’s the man who killed my dad?”   
**Ruby:** “That’s him. He killed Fergus. His scent is all over this cloak.”   
**Merida:** “You… You’re the one.”  
**Arthur:** “I led my knights on a quest to find the missing piece of Excalibur. We heard rumor of magic in these lands, so I landed here in the hopes I could finally complete my sword.”   
**Merida:** “So it’s true. _(Drops her bow and draws her sword:)_ You killed my father.”   
**Arthur:** “A knight does what he must on the battlefield.”   
**Mulan:** “You’re gonna get yourself killed.”   
**Zelena** **:** “She isn’t the only one.”   
**Mulan:** “This isn’t about revenge. This is about you finding the helm and saving your people.”   
**Merida:** “But he… _(To Arthur:)_ if you’re the one who killed my dad, why don’t you have the helm? I saw you take it off him with my own eyes.”   
**Arthur:** “'Cause the helm Fergus was wearing when he died wasn’t enchanted.”  
**Merida:** “What?”   
**Arthur:** “It was a piece of iron polished to a shine. When I put it on to rally my men, it didn’t do anything. We lost the battle.”   
**Merida:** “Dad must’ve thrown the helm he got from the witch into the sea before the battle began.”   
**Mulan:** “And you know what this means, right? He didn’t use magic to lead the troops into battle. They followed him because they believed in him.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, as touching as this family drama is, we need the helm.”   
**Merida:** “And I’m gonna do whatever it takes to stop you from leaving DunBroch with it. My people are counting on me.”   
**Arthur:** “And so are mine. I’ve already killed DunBroch’s king. Now it looks like I’ll have to kill its queen.”   
_(Arthur and Merida begin to duel.)_  
**Merida:** “You have no idea of the dark path you sent me down.”   
**Arthur:** “Oh, I’ve been down plenty of my own. It’s the burden of wearing a crown.”   
**Merida:** “I blamed myself for my dad’s death, when I really should’ve blamed you. I’m not just gonna keep you from getting the helm. I’m gonna make you pay for what you did to him.”   
**Mulan:** _(As_ _Zelena_ _moves to interfere:)_ “Don’t take another step. This isn’t your battle.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Do you have any idea who you’re dealing with?”  
**Mulan:** “You don’t scare me. _(_ _Zelena_ _conjures a fireball but is knocked out by Ruby before she can use it:)_ Sleeping powder. Clever.”   
**Ruby:** “She used it on me. How do you like it now, witch? Hurry. It won’t last long.”

_(The fight between Merida and Arthur continues.)_  
**Arthur:** “I need that helm to get Excalibur and fulfill my destiny as Camelot’s king. _(Roars, pushing Merida away. Between them lays the helm:)_ Reach for it, and I will cut you down just like your father.”   
**Emma:** _(Appearing behind him:)_ “No, you won’t.”  
_(Arthur turns and is knocked backwards by a blast of Emma’s magic.)_  
**Arthur:** _(Scrambling to his feet:)_ “Oh, where’s that bloody witch when I need her?”   
**Mulan:** _(Walking_ _Zelena_ _between herself and Ruby:)_ “She’s sleeping on the job.”  
**Emma:** “Mulan?”  
**Mulan:** “Emma?”  
**Ruby:** “Emma?”  
**Emma:** “Hey. No time for a reunion now. _(Emma_ _magics_ _the cuff back on to_ _Zelena’s_ _wrist. To Merlin:)_ Send her back to Granny’s.”  
_(Merlin complies and_ _Zelena_ _vanishes.)_  
**Arthur:** _(Mockingly, to Merlin:)_ “It seems you have a new owner, oh great and powerful sorcerer.”  
**Emma:** “Nothing has changed. I will reforge Excalibur to cut away the Darkness.”  
**Arthur:** “The only way this ends, Dark One, is by you handing me that sword.”  
**Emma:** “Not gonna happen.”  
**Arthur:** “Oh really? _(Charges Merida, knocking her down. Then hooks the helm with his sword:)_ With this helm I will command an army of thousands to get what I want.”  
**Emma:** “And I will defeat them all.”  
**Arthur:** “Oh yes, your powers are great, there’s no doubt about that. But not even you can be everywhere at once. You see, I’ve come too far to fail now. So, with thousands of men forced to carry out my orders, your friends and family will never know peace until I have what I desire.“  
**Merlin:** "Emma, he’s goading you. He’s already lost everything he holds dear.”  
**Arthur:** “Yes, and you made sure of that, didn’t you, Merlin? _(To Emma:)_ So, I have nothing left to lose. But you do. Hand me Excalibur or I will make sure every last person you care about dies at my order. Even your magic can’t stop all those arrows.”   
**Merida:** _(Rallying, charges:)_ “Not if you don’t have the helm!”  
_(Arthur anticipates Merida’s attack and is about to impale her on his sword when Emma freezes the redhead in place.)_  
**Emma:** _(Knocking the helm free of his grasp:)_ “You’ve lost, little man, it’s over.”  
_(She turns and walks back to Merlin.)_  
**Arthur:** _(In a fit of rage:)_ “This will never be over!”   
_(He charges, looking to strike when Emma turns and sinks her hand into Arthur’s chest.)_  
**Merlin:** “Emma, no!”  
**Emma:** _(Pulling out Arthur’s heart:)_ “No more living for you.”  
_(Arthur’s eyes widen in terror as Emma crushes his heart, killing him.)_

_(Merida unfreezes and notices the helm at her feet. She bends down to pick it up. As she stands, she witnesses Emma’s transformation into a full Dark One. Merlin closes his eyes, pained.)_  
**Merlin:** _(Softly:)_ “Emma.”  
**Emma:** “What happened?”  
**Merlin:** “You succumbed to the Darkness, you used your powers to kill. Whatever plans you had to save yourself, cannot happen now.”  
**Emma:** _(Holding Excalibur:)_ “I don’t give up that easily. I will take my family and friends back home and I will find a way to vanquish the Darkness without leaving my loved ones behind.”  
**Merlin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “It won’t work.”  
**Emma:** “You’ve given up, I get that. I only need one last thing from you and you’ll never see me again. You’re going to open a portal and send me, my friends and family back to Storybrooke.”  
**Merlin:** “I can’t do that.”  
**Emma:** “You gave your _apprentice_ the power to open portals to anywhere, don’t lie to me.”  
**Merlin:** “I have the power to do as you ask, just not the will.”  
**Emma:** _(Raises Excalibur high:)_ “If I command it, your will doesn’t matter.”  
**Merlin:** “Like you said, I am the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known. My will counts for a lot.”  
_(They stare at each other for a long moment.)_  
**Emma:** “Seems we’re at a stalemate.”  
**Merlin:** “Not quite. I wish to make a deal with the Dark One.”  
**Emma:** _(Intrigued:)_ “I’m listening.”  
**Merlin:** “Excalibur is the only way to destroy the Darkness. I am now tethered to it, which means when it is made whole again and the Dark One is cut down, I shall die too.”  
**Emma:** “You want me to untether you from Excalibur?”  
**Merlin:** “No, I accept my fate. I have wished to end my life with the woman I love for over a thousand years. Now, I finally have a way for that to happen. The deal I wish to make, Dark One, is that in return for returning you all home, Excalibur must first return to the stone.”  
**Emma:** “So this is about protecting yourself?”  
**Merlin:** _(Shakes his head again:)_ “Once the sword is returned to the stone, only someone who possesses the purest, bravest heart will be able to remove it.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t trust me to do what needs to be done.”  
**Merlin:** “How could I? Once you killed Arthur, you made your choice. Do we have a deal, Dark One?”

_(Emma says nothing. Turning to look at the three women also in the clearing, her gaze falls on Merida.)_  
**Emma:** “Make sure she makes the journey, too.”  
**Merida:** “No, please. I have to return this helm or my Kingdom will be cursed.”  
_(Emma glances towards Mulan.)_  
**Emma:** “Do you know the way?”  
**Mulan:** “Yes, but-”  
_(Emma_ _magics_ _the helm out of Merida’s grasp into Mulan’s.)_  
**Emma:** “Then take it and go. _(Before either Ruby or Mulan can protest, Emma_ _magics_ _them out of the clearing. Turning to Merlin:)_ Send them all to Storybrooke and we have a deal.”  
**Merida:** “No, wait I-”  
_(Merida’s words are lost as Merlin transports her from the clearing.)_  
**Emma:** _(Holding Excalibur:)_ “Now, for one last stop.”

 **Camelot. Courtyard.**  
_(Emma and Merlin arrive in the courtyard.)_  
**Merlin:** “What are we doing here?”  
**Emma:** “If you’re capable of sending me and my friends back to Storybrooke, then obviously you’ll be able to follow us. I don’t want that to happen. So, as my last command before surrendering Excalibur to the stone, I want you to return to your tree form.”  
**Merlin:** “No, you don’t have to do this. I give you my word that-”  
**Emma:** “Your word means nothing. It was your contempt for life that created the Darkness, Merlin. Nimue was deemed just as worthy of the Grail as you. She would have chosen to live forever by your side, but you could no longer bear the weight of immortality. Nimue knew what loss felt like, to have everyone she knew ripped away from her. She knew more about the preciousness of life than you ever will. I’ve searched my whole life trying to find my place in this world, to find people I love and who love me. If wanting to be with them, if wanting to live makes Nimue and I evil, then so be it.”  
**Merlin:** “You shall never free Excalibur. You will never be free of the Darkness.”  
**Emma:** “We’ll just see about that. Open a portal. _(Merlin glares at her before obeying the command. Raising Excalibur:)_ I command you, return to your cursed form.”  
_(Emma watches as the Sorcerer transforms back into the magnificent tree he was before. Glancing behind her, Emma vanishes Excalibur before turning and jumping through the portal back to_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Sleepy and Sneezy are on Sheriff’s patrol duty, driving through the town.)  
_**Sleepy:** “Well, Sheriff, I love how quiet the town is.”  
**Sneezy:** “Oh, that’s ‘cause I know how to sheriff.”  
_(They laugh and then thunder crashes, followed by a flash of light. Sneezy slams on the brakes.)_

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Entering the diner, Sneezy and Sleepy find everyone in a state of confusion.)_  
**Sneezy:** “What are you guys doing here?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What happened?”   
**David:** “We’re back.”   
**Robin:** “Bloody hell.”   
**Regina:** “This doesn’t make any sense. Where’s Emma?”  
_(The diner door swings open and Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Relax. I’m right here.”   
**Henry:** “Mom? What happened to you?”   
**Emma:** “Isn’t it obvious? _(Walks toward Mary Margaret:)_ Merlin and I had a disagreement about how to get the Darkness out of me. _(Strokes her face:)_ And I won. _(Sneezy… sneezes. Noticing that he’s wearing her red leather jacket:)_ What the hell are you supposed to be?”   
**Sneezy:** “Ah…”   
_(Emma turns Sneezy to stone.)_  
**Emma:** “There’s no savior in this town anymore.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, stop. That’s enough.”   
**Emma:** “Or what?”   
**Regina:** “Or I’ll do exactly what you asked me to.”   
_(Regina reaches for the Dark One dagger at her side and finds it missing.)_  
**Emma** **:** _(Holding up the dagger:)_ “Looking for this? Nobody’s gonna touch this dagger but me. Because… I _am_ the Dark One.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Docks.**  
_(Henry summons his mother.)_  
**Henry:** “Emma Swan. Emma Swan. Emma Swan.”  
**Emma:** _(Appearing beside him:)_ “Henry.”   
**Henry:** “Mom?”   
_(Emma reaches for Henry’s hand, and he pulls away from her.)_  
**Emma:** “You don’t have to be scared of me.”   
**Henry:** “What happened? Why are you like this now?”   
**Emma:** “It’s complicated.”   
**Henry:** “I’m sorry, Mom. Whatever happened in Camelot, we can fix it.”  
**Emma:** “I know what I said last night, but…”  
**Regina:** _(Joining them:)_ “Get away from my son.”   
**Emma:** “We’re back to that now?”  
**Regina:** “You tell me, Dark One. What happened between you and Merlin, where is he?”  
**Emma:** “I made him promise he wouldn’t interfere.”  
**Regina:** “But why?”   
**Emma:** “When the time comes, you’ll all know what I’m doing and why I’m doing it.”  
**Regina:** “You know we won’t stop until we get answers, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “I’d be more concerned with running this town, Madam Mayor, and leaving the Darkness to me.”  
**Regina:** “We’ll find a way, together. We always have.”   
**Emma:** “Not this time. What I must do, I have to do it alone.”  
**Henry:** “Mom, this isn’t right. You know that both of you are more powerful when you work together.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, it’s not going to happen.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking Henry’s hand:)_ “Come on, Henry. We’re obviously not wanted. _(To Emma:)_ Whatever it is you’re keeping from us, we’re going to find out. _(Quieter, leaning in:)_ And when I do, whether you like it or not, I will save you, Emma.”  
_(Emma watches as they walk away.)_

**DunBroch** **.**  
_(Ruby waits for Mulan as she returns from the clans.)_  
**Ruby:** “How did they take the news?”  
**Mulan:** “As you can imagine, they weren’t best pleased. But, I assured them Merida would be back to lead as their Queen as soon as her mission was over.”  
**Ruby:** “There’s nothing more you could do. Emma won’t let anything happen to Merida.”  
**Mulan:** “Are you crazy? She’s the Dark One, she killed Arthur.”  
**Ruby:** “In self defense. Look, I know Emma and she’s the Savior and also the daughter of my best friend so, if anybody can defeat the Darkness, it’s her.”  
**Mulan:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Still, if it wasn’t for Merida, I’d still be shaking down thugs in a tavern.”  
**Ruby:** “And I’d still be licking my chops in that witch’s cottage. Thank you for freeing me, by the way. How did you know I was a girl in wolf’s clothing?”  
**Mulan:** “You’re not the first of your kind I’ve encountered.”    
**Ruby:** “I’m not? _(Mulan nods:)_ Yeah, well, wolfing out is kind of my thing. I actually came to find others like me but I had no idea where to start. So I went to the witch for help.”  
**Mulan:** “And that’s when she turned you into her guard dog.”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah. Hey, if you know others like me, perhaps you could help me find them? It might do you some good.”  
**Mulan:** “Searching for werewolves?”  
**Ruby:** “Beats shaking down thugs, right? Look, maybe helping someone else find their path will help you with yours.”  
**Mulan:** _(Considers:)_ “I may know of a pack, but I can’t guarantee they’re still there.”  
**Ruby:** _(Smiles:)_ “At least it’s something. Come on, what do you say?”  
**Mulan:** _(Sighs:)_ “Who am I to turn down a lady in need? We head east from here.”  
**Ruby:** “Then lead on.”  
_(Smiling, the pair begin their journey, leaving_ _DunBroch_ _behind them.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina paces behind her desk when Mary Margaret enters.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Did you speak with Emma?”  
**Regina:** “Yes.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, what did she say?”  
**Regina:** “Nothing of any use. I guess being vague and keeping secrets is just yet another perk of being the Dark One.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She wouldn’t tell you anything?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Only that I can’t help her and that we’ll understand what she’s doing when she’s ready to tell us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well what about Merlin, did she say where he is?”  
**Regina:** “No. I don’t think he’s in this land. I get the impression they’re no longer on speaking terms.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t understand, Merlin said that if Excalibur was made whole it could cut away the Darkness. If that’s true, why did Emma leave to find Arthur and Zelena?”  
**Regina:** “Well obviously we’re missing something, but until I can get my hand on that dagger again, we’re not gonna find out what it is. _(Stomps her foot in frustration:)_ If only you hadn’t stopped me back in Camelot!”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Winces:)_ “Is this the part where you tell me ‘I told you so’?”  
**Regina:** “If I thought it’d do any good, yes.”

 **Underneath The Clock Tower. Tunnels.  
**_(Emma walks through the tunnels as the Darkness appears beside her.)  
_**Emma:** “What are you doing here? I already embraced the Darkness.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You did, but I’m back because there’s more work to be done… Something bigger than both of us. For as long as the Dark Ones have existed, one thing has always held us back. The pull of the family we were so desperate to protect. The friendships that make it impossible to forget who we used to be. The magic that threatens to undo our most evil deeds. And, worst of all… The love that refuses to give up on us. You see, no matter how hard we try, we can’t escape the reach of the light. _(Emma reaches the end of the tunnel to stand before Excalibur, now safely returned to its stone:)_ But, Emma Swan, you can change that. That’s why you brought that sword here. You can do what no Dark One before you has ever done. You can make that weapon whole again and use it to snuff out the light… forever.” 

_(Emma attempts to pull the sword from the stone and is blasted backwards.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Did you really think it would be that simple, dearie? If you want that sword, you’re gonna have to pay the price.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold remains unconscious, laid on a cot in the back room. Regina enters to speak to him.)_  
**Regina:** “You son of a bitch. You caused all of this. You made me the Evil Queen. And now, because of you, Emma is the Dark One. But you know something? She’s stronger than either of us ever were. She’ll defeat the Darkness because she’s the Savior. I just…”  
**Belle:** _(Entering:)_ “Regina, I, uh… I think we need to talk.”  
_(Regina sighs, wipes her eyes, then stands, leaving the room with Belle.)_  
**Regina:** “What is it?”  
**Belle:** “Regina, I know more than anyone what it’s like to love the Dark One. I know how it is to feel helpless. The frustration you feel from being unable to do anything to rid them of their burden. To see more of their soul blacken day by day.”  
**Regina:** “I once told you about true love’s kiss. About how it can break any curse. Why it didn’t work for you and Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Belle:** “Well… it did work, the first time. It awoke the man behind the beast. But Rumple got scared of a life without power, and he chose power over love. He pulled away from me, and in that moment, the Darkness forever regained its grip on him. You know, a curse isn’t a curse anymore when the afflicted wants it.”  
**Regina:** “Emma and I kissed dozens of times in Camelot.”   
**Belle:** “That was before Emma fully accepted the Darkness. Rumple told me years ago that only after he had first killed as the Dark One did he let the Darkness consume him.”

**Regina:** “So that means Emma killed someone in Camelot. _(Shakes her head:)_ Even if we tried True Love’s kiss, the Darkness wouldn’t be destroyed. It would merely leave her body and find a new vessel to occupy. No, if we’re going to get rid of the Darkness, it has to be done right.”  
_(Regina turns to leave but Belle calls her back.)_  
**Belle:** “Regina, a word of advice from someone who’s been where you are now? _(Regina nods:)_ No matter how bad Rumple got, there was always two things that would pull him back from the brink. The love for his son and the love we shared. I thought sending him away from Storybrooke was the right thing to do… but I was wrong. Don’t make the same mistake I did, don’t ever stop fighting for her.”

 **The Enchanted Forest.  
**_(Mulan and Ruby travel together.)  
_**Ruby:** “You’re quite famous you know, back in Storybrooke.”  
**Mulan:** “Ah, yes. The movie, I’ve heard.”  
**Ruby:** “That and my friends told me about you.”  
**Mulan:** _(Hopefully:)_ “Phillip and Aurora?”  
**Ruby:** “Mary Margaret and Emma. But, uh, I know Phillip and Aurora. I was in the other land with them. Last I saw, they’re doing great. They were about to have a child. _(Mulan says nothing:)_ Is everything okay? Did I say something? No, I’m fine. _(They continue walking a few beats before Mulan speaks again:)_ No, I’m not fine. Do you wanna know why I became a warrior for hire? I was trying to get over a broken heart. I waited too long to tell someone how I felt about them. And when I finally worked up the courage, it was too late.”  
**Ruby:** _(Nods:)_ “And that person was Phillip? _(Mulan doesn’t answer:)_ Aurora? Wow. _(Mulan continues walking. Ruby rushes to catch up:)_ I’m sorry, Mulan. You know, my love life is worse than that, if it makes you feel any better?”  
**Mulan:** “How could yours be any worse than never being able to tell the person… _(Sighs:)_ The woman you love how you feel?”  
**Ruby:** “I kind of ate the only boyfriend I’ve ever had.”  
**Mulan:** _(Stops, turns to her:)_ “Yes, I think you win worst love life.”  
_(Ruby laughs and Mulan joins her. The tension broken, they begin walking anew when Ruby, with her enhanced capabilities, senses something. Suddenly, Ruby takes off running.)  
_**Ruby:** “Over here. This way.”  
**Mulan:** _(Running to catch up:)_ “Right behind you.”

_(Ruby stops and sniffs the air.)_  
**Mulan:** “What is it?”  
**Ruby:** “I lost the scent.”   
**Mulan:** “Ruby, it’s okay. We’ll find your pack. They shouldn’t be far from here.”  
**Quinn:** _(Emerging from behind a tree:)_ “Not far at all, in fact.”  
_(Ruby and Mulan go back to back, braced for an attack.)_  
**Ruby:** “Who are you?”  
**Quinn:** “Name’s Quinn. I picked up on your scent earlier, been tracking you a little ways.”   
**Ruby:** “Why?”  
**Quinn:** “Because I know how to recognize a child of the moon.”  
**Ruby:** “You… You’re one, too?”  
**Quinn:** _(Approaches:)_ “You never had anyone talk to you about this, have you? Teach you about what you are?”  
**Ruby:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “My parents were killed by hunters when I was a baby. I was raised by my Granny.”  
**Quinn:** “But she kept the truth from you. Made you wear that. _(Points to her hood:)_ It doesn’t have to be this way.”  
**Ruby:** “What do you mean?”  
**Quinn:** “Follow me. I’ll give you the answers you seek.”  
_(Quinn turns and walks away. After looking to Mulan, the pair decide to follow him deeper into the woods.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Mills House.**  
_(Regina stands, arms folded on her porch about to summon the Dark One.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Emma Sw-”  
**Emma:** _(Appearing beside her:)_ “You called?”  
**Regina:** _(Jumps:)_ “That is not funny, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “It was a little funny. Was there something you needed?”  
**Regina:** “I thought, now that we’re alone, that you might be more open to telling me what happened in Camelot.”  
**Emma:** “Regina-”  
**Regina:** “You know whatever it is, you can tell me. Did you kill Merlin? Is that what… did this to you?”  
**Emma:** “Merlin is fine, he’s exactly where he should be.”  
**Regina:** “Then what did he say to you, why didn’t you reforge Excalibur when you had the chance?”  
**Emma:** “My reasons are my own. Just know that the time wasn’t right to destroy the Darkness.”  
**Regina:** “And when will be the right time, Emma?”  
**Emma:** “When everything is in place.”  
**Regina:** _(Lets out a growl of frustration:)_ “You are talking in circles! If you let me in on your plans, maybe I can help you. Wasn’t that the whole point of us travelling to Camelot in the first place, to find answers?”  
**Emma:** “I found my answers! Merlin told me exactly what needs to be done and when I am prepared, I will do what’s necessary.”  
**Regina:** “And in the meantime we’re supposed to just trust you?”  
**Emma:** “Well I am the Savior, isn’t that my purpose in life, to save everyone?”  
**Regina:** “Not if it means trying to control the Darkness by yourself. You saw what it did to Gold. The Darkness cost him everything.”  
**Emma:** “I am not Gold. I will not make the same mistakes he made and I will not let anyone deter me from what I must do.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Pushing us away isn’t the answer, Emma. It will only isolate you from the ones who love you most.”  
**Emma:** “If that is the price I must pay to be free of the Darkness, then I will pay it.”  
_(They stare at each other for a long, tense moment.)_  
**Regina:** “Very well, if that’s how you feel, we have nothing more to say to each other. Good night, Dark One.”  
_(Regina walks back into the house, closing the door as Emma vanishes, a pained expression on her face_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Mulan stands waiting by a campfire as Ruby follows Quinn. He leads her to the base of a tree and opens a hatch in the ground.)_  
**Ruby:** “Is this some kind of trick?”  
_(Quinn ignores the question and leads her to their den.)_  
**Quinn:** “This used to be the grand hall of a castle, until it sunk underground. Now, it’s all ours.”  
**Ruby:** _(Notices the other people gathered in the den:)_ “Are they…”  
**Quinn:** “Yes. We are all the same. Come, Anita is expecting you.”  
**Ruby:** “Who’s Anita?”   
_(A woman appears from behind a curtain.)_  
**Anita:** “That would be me. Well done, Quinn. You finally found her. You’ve grown so much.”  
**Ruby:** “You know me?”  
**Anita:** “Yes. I’m your mother.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Mines.  
**_(The dwarves are whistling ‘_ _Heigh-Ho_ _’ as they work.)  
_**Grumpy:** “Our yield’s way down, boys. I know Sneezy’s a statue, but we got to be more productive since he can’t. Let’s stay focused.”  
**Emma:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Yes. No one wants a nasty surprise.”  
**Grumpy:** _(Bracing for an attack:)_ “You’re not getting any dust, sister.”

**Emma:** _(Springs to her feet:)_ “Actually, I’m shopping for something else today. Something with… edge.” _(She picks up_ _Happy’s_ _axe.)_  
**Happy:** “My axe.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, Happy, there’s something I learned as the Dark One. _(She walks toward him:)_ If your name is on something, _(Whispers:)_ hold on to it.”  
_(She disappears.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Anita’s Den.**  
_(Anita pours a drink and hands it to Ruby.)_  
**Ruby:** “Granny lied to me. That story about you being killed by hunters…”  
**Anita:** “She’s been lying to you ever since she stole you away from me, when you were just a baby.”  
**Ruby:** “Why would she do that?”  
**Anita:** “Because she didn’t want you to find out the truth about who you really are. She believed the wolf is something to be ashamed of. I see things differently. Humans want us to believe we’re the monsters. The moment you believe them… that’s when you become one. You’re not the first to learn the truth about yourself through tragedy. So many of us spent so much of our life suppressing the wolf. They have no idea how to control it. _(Exhales:)_ They just need help… help embracing their true nature. The only way you will ever control the wolf, is by accepting it as a part of you.”  
**Ruby:** “You can teach me to do that?”  
**Anita:** “Indeed, I can.”  
**Ruby:** “How?”  
**Anita:** “You can start, by getting rid of that.”   
_(Ruby hesitates, then takes off her hood and embraces her mother_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Mulan sits listening to Ruby describe her time with the pack.)_  
**Ruby:** “It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before… the pine needles underfoot, the air rushing over my fur, my brothers and sisters at my side. I couldn’t believe it.”  
**Mulan:** “It sounds as though you’ve found your home, at last.”  
**Ruby:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think I have. Come with me to meet my mother, I know she’ll like you, she values strength and an unyielding spirit.”  
**Mulan:** “My history with your kind is complicated. I don’t think-”  
**Ruby:** “Please, Mulan. I would never have found them without you.”  
**Mulan:** _(Relents:)_ “All right, but I won’t stay long.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Beneath The Clock Tower.  
**_(Emma goes to swing the dwarf axe at the Stone of Destiny which holds Excalibur.)  
_**Darkness:** _(Appears, draped across the stone:)_ “A dwarf axe. Now, that’s a creative path to failure.”  
**Emma:** “Dwarf axes cut through everything.”  
**Darkness:** “Nothing cuts through magic. Except maybe a kiss. Have you thought about kissing it out? _(Laughs as Emma swings and the axe breaks on the stone:)_ You’re running out of options, Dearie. You see, we want you to, uh, snuff out the light. So, we need a hero to pull Excalibur from the stone. Now… let’s face facts, that’s not gonna be you. So, why don’t you stop messing around and go get the hero we need? Oh, and, uh, you and I both know who that is.”

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Everyone is celebrating being back, but Regina sits alone at the bar. Sliding a shot glass in front of Regina, Belle joins her. Upon receiving a questioning look, Belle merely raises her glass. Picking hers up, Regina shrugs and clinks glasses with Belle before downing the shot.)_

 **By The Jukebox.  
**_(Henry notices Violet standing by the jukebox and walks over to her.)  
_**Henry:** “Violet?”  
**Violet:** _(Turns:)_ “Henry, hey.”  
**Henry:** “What are you doing in Storybrooke?”  
**Violet:** “I don’t know. My father and I were in the stables and when we finished caring for the horses, we found ourselves in this strange place.”  
**Henry:** “Your entire house is here?”  
**Violet:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s in the forest not too far from here.”  
**Henry:** “I.. I’m sorry. I’ve no idea why my Mom would’ve brought you back with us.”  
**Violet:** “My father isn’t best pleased. He was wary of magic at the best of times, now he won’t leave our house.”  
**Henry:** “We’ll find a way to get you back home, I promise.”  
**Violet:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m in no hurry. _(Turns to the jukebox:)_ Remind me, how does this contraption work again?”  
**Henry:** “We call it a jukebox. _(Pulls a coin from his pocket:)_ If you feed it, it will sing for you.”  
_(Henry inserts the coin and music begins to play.)  
_

**In The Booth.  
**_(David smiles, watching Henry and Violet reconnect, then notices the worried look on his wife’s face.)  
_**David:** “Mary Margaret? It’s okay. We’re gonna get Emma back, and we’re gonna win this fight.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know. You’re forgetting one thing, David. If we win… Emma loses.” 

**Granny’s Diner. Exterior.  
** _(Unseen, Emma stands across the street watching everyone get on with their lives. She walks forward as if to enter the diner, then turns and walks away.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Anita’s Den.**  
_(Mulan stands by the fire pit as Anita and Ruby argue.)_  
**Anita:** “How dare you bring that murderer here?”  
**Ruby:** _(Confused:)_ “Mulan? She’s my friend.”  
**Anita:** “Her kind are the reason we’ve been driven underground.”  
**Mulan:** _(As Ruby looks to her:)_ “I told you I had a history with your people.”  
**Anita:** “She and her red-headed army slaughtered your brothers and sisters.”  
**Mulan:** “It was King Fergus’ army, and you attacked us first.”  
**Anita:** “Lies.”  
**Mulan:** “You raided villages, you killed the clan’s children whilst they slept.”  
**Ruby:** “No. Mother?”  
**Anita:** “You don’t understand. Our people were starving. _(Points at Mulan:)_ King Fergus and his people drove us from our traditional hunting grounds. There was nothing left for us to feed on.”  
**Ruby:** “So you ate their children?"  
**Anita:** “We fought back, we had no choice. To do nothing would’ve shown weakness.”  
**Ruby:** “You could have moved on, you could’ve found new hunting grounds!”  
**Anita:** “If you back down even once they’ve got you, and then all is lost. I’ve regretted losing you every day since she took you from me.”  
**Mulan:** “So because you lost your child, it justifies slaughtering others?”  
**Anita:** “You don’t get to judge me, savage. _(To the others:)_ Take her.”  
**Ruby:** “What are you doing?”  
**Anita:** “She’ll pay for the lives we lost.”  
_(Mulan spins her sword, ready to defend herself.)_  
**Ruby:** “Mother, don’t do this.”  
**Anita:** “You already made your choice, Red. You’re one of us now. Act like it. Kill her.”  
**Ruby:** “No. I won’t kill my friend.”  
**Anita:** “Then I will.”  
**Ruby:** “No. Mother, stop!”  
**Anita:** “Sorry, my daughter. This is what it means to be a wolf.”   
_(_ _Wolfstime_ _approaches and by now Mulan has been backed into a corner. Anita transforms into her wolf form and stalks toward Mulan. Anita attacks but Ruby intervenes. In the process, the older woman accidentally impales herself on a spike. Anita transforms back into her human form with a spike jutting out of her chest.)_

_(Driving the other pack members away, Mulan picks up Ruby’s cloak and drapes it over her.)  
_**Ruby:** _(Now back in her human form, kneels beside her mother:)_ “I didn’t mean to. I’m… I’m sorry, mother.”  
**Anita:** “You chose her.”  
**Ruby:** “No. I chose me. I’m not a killer.”  
_(Anita passes away.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner. The Next Day.  
**_(Belle enters the diner, carrying the rose given to her by Mother Superior.)  
_**Belle:** “Granny, have you got my lunch ready?”  
**Granny:** “Yeah, but, girl, you’re gonna need more than that. Sit down for some real food.”  
**Belle:** “I can’t. Oh, my god, look. _(The last petal is on the stem:)_ Yeah, I have to get back to him. Just forget the soup. I’m sorry.”  
**Granny:** “Hang on, is it supposed to do _that?_ ”  
_(The rose petals start floating back into place.)  
_**Belle:** “What? He’s waking up.” _  
(Belle dashes out of the diner.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.  
** _(Belle runs in to find Rumple’s bed empty.)_ **  
**

**Beneath The Clock Tower.  
**_(The Darkness stares at Mr. Gold.)  
_**Darkness:** “You know, he doesn’t look too good… if I do say so myself. _(Emma produces Neal’s shawl:)_ Quite a stroke of luck, you finding something that touched him when he was a man.”  
**Emma:** “Well I wasn’t going to call Hook back to Storybrooke to borrow something of his now, was I?”  
_(Emma incinerates the shawl, leaving the ashes to fall on top of Mr. Gold_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
** _(Belle watches as the rose becomes whole.)_ **  
**

**Beneath The Clock Tower.**  
_(Mr. Gold breathes deeply and wakes up.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Startled by the sight of Emma:)_ “What do you want from me? You are the Dark One now, not me.”  
**Emma:** “That’s right. You are not dark. You are also not light. You are nothing. Your heart is a blank slate. And that, little man, makes you useful. _(Kneels beside him:)_ Because now I can make you into the last thing you ever thought you would be. A hero. And not just any hero. The purest who’s ever lived. And then… _(Emma looks to the Darkness, who nods eagerly. Rumple looks confused at the empty space behind the Stone of Destiny:)_ And then I have a job for you.” 

**The Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Ruby has buried her mother in a makeshift grave in the forest outside the den.)_  
**Ruby:** “May you always run free beneath the moon’s pale light. Goodbye, mother.”   
**Mulan:** “I’m so sorry. _(Sighs deeply:)_ This is my fault.”  
**Ruby:** “No. _(Sighs:)_ My mother wanted me to choose between being a wolf and being a human.” _(Sniffles.)_    
**Mulan:** “What will you do now?”  
**Ruby:** _(Pulling her hood up:)_ “You helped me find what I was searching for, it’s only right that I do the same for you.”  
**Mulan:** “But I don’t even know what that is.”  
**Ruby:** “Well, the pain of a broken heart took you from your path as a heroic warrior. Maybe returning to that path will help mend it?”  
**Mulan:** “I’ve seen enough of war and I won’t return to being a mercenary. Whatever path I choose, there must be honor in it.”  
**Ruby:** _(Thinks:)_ “Perhaps you could travel from village to village, fighting wrongs wherever you see them.”  
**Mulan:** “Yeah. _(Liking the idea:)_ Yeah, maybe I could.”  
**Ruby:** “And, if you didn’t mind the company, I could join you, as your partner?”  
**Mulan:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think I’d like that.”   
_(_ _They turn and begin walking.)_  
**Ruby:** “Hey, if Xena and Gabrielle can do it, why not us, right?”  
**Mulan:** _(Confused:)_ “Who?”  
**Ruby:** “Oh, right. I forgot you don’t get television in this land.”   
**Mulan:** “Well, they sound interesting, can you tell me about them?”  
**Ruby:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well, in a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero…”

 **Storybrooke** **. Beneath The Clock Tower.  
**_(Mr. Gold is tied up as Emma stands before him.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “I remember how the Darkness feels. But you don’t have to give in to it. You just… You could just set me free.”  
**Emma:** “The only one who can get me that sword, is you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I can’t be the hero you want.”  
**Emma:** “Of course you can. You’re like a dull knife sitting in a drawer. But don’t worry. I have just the thing to sharpen you up.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “We’ll call it my secret weapon.” 

**Storybrooke** **. A Tunnel.  
**_(Emma walks towards her yellow bug, where she has Merida tied to the front.)_ _  
_**Merida** **:** “I should have trusted my gut when I first met you. You _are_ a witch.”  
**Emma:** “I should have trusted my gut, kept that heart of yours.”  
_(Reaches down and takes Merida’s heart again.)  
_**Merida:** “Oh! Now you’re gonna kill me? You coward!”  
**Emma:** _(Takes away Merida’s ability to speak and releases her bonds:)_ “No more talking. Go pick up the bow. _(Merida stands to obey the command:)_ You see, there’s a guy I know. You wouldn’t like him. He’s a real coward. But for me to get what I want, that needs to change. I need you to make him just like you. I need you to make him brave.”


	48. Broken Heart

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Beneath The Clock Tower.**  
_(Mr. Gold is tied to a wall as Emma enters. Placing a bowl of food beside him, she uses her powers to untie him.)_  
**Emma:** “Better eat up. You’re gonna need your strength if you’re going to remove this sword.”   
_(She walks over to Excalibur as Mr. Gold watches her, warily.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I, uh, I won’t be able to do that. You should really just let me go. Please. I-I need to see Belle.”   
**Emma:** _(Crossing her arms, she leans on Excalibur:)_ “You’re not going anywhere until you get me my sword.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, you have so much power. W-w-why do you need Excalibur?”  
**Emma:** “Tell me, when you were the Dark One, did you advertise your plans?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “My plans were always hidden. But my reasons were not. Every time I used magic, I told myself it was all for my son… to protect him.”   
**Emma:** “How noble.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Despite my best intentions… I still lost him.”   
**Emma:** “I’m stronger than you were.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Takes a step towards her, but his hobbled leg causes him to stumble:)_ “Well, that… that really doesn’t matter. The more you justify what you’re doing, the more you push them away. And take it from me… you will always lose the ones you love the most.”   
**Emma:** _(Her expression unreadable:)_ “Merida.”   
**Merida:** _(Appearing from the shadows:)_ “Yes, Dark One?”   
**Emma:** “Get him out of my sight. Take him to the woods and begin.”   
**Merida:** “How long do you think you can hold my heart and threaten me?”  
**Emma:** “As long as it takes me to get what I want.”   
**Merida:** “Maybe. But I’m thinking I can break your spell!”   
_(Merida lunges, but Emma turns, holding Merida’s heart in her hand.)_  
**Emma:** _(Squeezing the heart:)_ “Now take him to the woods… and make me a hero.”   
_(Emma stops squeezing and Merida reluctantly walks over to Mr. Gold. She takes his arm and Emma uses magic to transport them to the woods_ _.)_

**Main Street.**  
_(Regina, Mary Margaret and David are walking together.)_  
**Regina:** “What do you mean a dance?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It was Henry’s idea. Violet and her father were brought here from Camelot and they’re feeling a little… out of place.”  
**Regina:** “So you want us to throw a street party for two people?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No. Everyone here needs a little hope, Regina. I think it’s time Storybrooke had a ball.”  
**Regina:** “May I remind you that this girl broke Henry’s heart back in Camelot?”  
**David:** “If at first you don’t succeed…”  
**Regina:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Ugh. Spare me the farmer’s wisdom, David.”  
**David:** “Shepherd.”  
**Regina:** “Whatever.”  
_(At that moment, Belle runs over to them, carrying the enchanted rose under her arm.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Belle. What is it?”  
**Belle:** “It’s, uh, it’s Rumple.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What happened?”  
**Belle:** “He’s missing.”

 **Outside Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Violet sits alone when Henry approaches.)  
_**Henry:** “Hey. Did you see my text? _(Takes a seat next to her:)_ About the block party.”  
**Violet:** “Oh, yes. Um…”  
**Henry:** “Everything okay?”  
**Violet:** “I’m afraid I’m not in the mood for parties. My horse ran off this morning.”  
**Henry:** “Oh… oh, no. Did you check the stables?”  
**Violet:** “He’s gone. My father’s out right now trying to lure Nico with some pumpkin. It’s his favorite treat.”  
**Henry:** “It’s okay. He’ll come back. The town isn’t that big. Maybe tonight will help you get your mind off of it.”  
**Violet:** “Henry, I can’t go dancing or go to a party or anything… not while he’s still out there.”  
**Henry:** “I’m gonna find your horse, Violet. And I know just the person to help.”

 **Somewhere In The Woods.  
**_(Merida tosses a sword at Mr. Gold’s feet as he struggles to stand.)_  
**Merida:** “Don’t think about running. With that limp, you wouldn’t make it ten feet. Pick up the bloody sword and let’s make a hero of you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But I-I can barely stand, much less fight someone.”  
_(Merida thinks a moment before taking a branch from the ground and handing it to Mr. Gold.)  
_**Merida:** “Now you can stand. All a man needs is a sword and one good hand. You’ve got both, so pick it up.”  
_(Gingerly, Mr. Gold leans down to pick up the sword. As soon as he does, Merida knocks it out of his hand.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Look, t-this is useless. If she wants me to pull Excalibur, then… then let me try. When I fail, she can move on.”  
**Merida:** “When you fail, there’s no moving on. You turn to dust.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What do you care what happens to me?”  
**Merida:** “I don’t! I care what happens to me! And my brothers and my kingdom… none of which I can help while this goes on. So whether you like it or not, you’re going to get me home.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I can never be brave.”  
**Merida:** _(To herself:)_ “Me whole fate rests in a coward’s hands. It’s really come to this? _(To Gold:)_ Yes, you will be. You have to.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You have the wrong man.”  
**Merida:** “Well, if words won’t drive you, we’ll have to figure another way, now, won’t we? There has to be something. And I’m gonna find it.”  
_(Merida knocks Mr. Gold out with the hilt of her sword.)_

**Mills House. Porch.**  
_(Having just been summoned by Henry, Emma appears before him.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m beginning to feel like Beetlejuice, kid.”  
**Henry:** “Do you remember why I first brought you to Storybrooke?”   
**Emma:** “Of course… Operation Cobra. Bring back all the happy endings.”   
**Henry:** “Well, your mission isn’t over.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, things are different now.”   
**Henry:** “They don’t have to be. Show me that the mom I know is still in there somewhere.”   
**Emma:** “She is. This is me.”   
**Henry:** “Then prove it. Help me return my friend’s happy ending.”   
_(A short time later, they walk down the path towards Emma’s car.)_  
**Emma:** “So, the horse likes pumpkin, huh?”   
**Henry:** “Yeah. Violet’s dad is out trying to lure it with some.”   
**Emma:** “Back in my bail-bondsperson days, I caught a guy because he loved pizza, but I didn’t walk around randomly holding a slice of pepperoni. There is a better way.”  
**Henry:** “I’ve missed this… us. Operation Cobra.”   
**Emma:** “Me too. _(Emma and Henry get into Emma’s yellow bug:)_ So, tell me about you and Violet.”   
**Henry:** “She’s okay. We like some of the same stuff.”   
**Emma:** “Like what?”   
**Henry:** “I played her some music, and she was into it.”   
**Emma:** “What did you play?”   
**Henry:** “Yaz.”   
**Emma:** “What song?”   
**Henry:** “Only You.”   
**Emma:** “Did your dad teach you that move?”   
**Henry:** “He said it always works.”   
**Emma:** “Did with me. He loved that song.”   
**Henry:** “It’s a good song.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, it is. _(Starts the engine:)_ Okay. Let’s get your girl’s horse. I have a good idea where to start.” 

 **Mayor’s Office.  
** _(Merida slams the Once Upon a Time storybook onto the desk. She turns to the page where_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is holding the chipped tea cup in front of Belle. Smiling, Merida closes the book.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.** ** _  
_**_(Merida shoots an arrow into the door, shattering the lock. Entering, she searches the shop until finding what she wants.)_  
**Merida:** _(Breathes deeply:)_ “There we go. That’ll do.” 

**Beneath The Clock Tower.  
**_(Regina, Robin and Belle walk through the tunnels beneath the clock tower.)  
_**Regina:** “Showtime. Henry says he’s got Emma occupied.”  
**Robin:** “You told Henry what we’re doing?”  
**Regina:** “No, but he’ll let us know when she’s headed back. Let’s do this. _(They walk on until they reach the stone where Excalibur rests:)_ Well, now we know what she’s hiding.”  
**Robin:** “Excalibur. It’s back in the stone, but how?”  
**Belle:** _(Taking a closer look:)_ “I never got to take a good look at it in Camelot, It’s the… the same design, the same edges.”  
**Regina:** “Well they were both forged from the Holy Grail. What the hell does she want with this? And with Gold. What is she up to?”  
**Robin:** “Well, given her secretiveness, I’d wager whatever it is, it’s not good. Let’s take a better look at the thing and find out.”  
_(Robin reaches for the sword’s hilt.)  
_**Regina:** “Stop! It could be booby-trapped. You could get killed.”

 **Peter’s Pumpkin Stand.**  
_(Henry and Emma step out of the car.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, this is genius!”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, when the first curse ended, this Peter guy opened this place. I wouldn’t have known about it, but it got so many noise complaints. I guess ‘Peter Peter’ likes his parties. Hadn’t thought of it ‘till you mentioned the pumpkins, though.”   
_(Nicodemus whinnies.)_  
**Henry:** “Violet wasn’t kidding. Look!”   
**Emma:** “Would you look at that. Come on. _(They walk towards the horse. Neighing, Nicodemus shies away from Emma:)_ Careful, Henry. I got this.”   
_(The horse rears up again, neighing.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, you need to step back and let me handle this.”   
**Emma:** “I didn’t do anything.”   
**Henry:** “You’re the Dark One. Now get back.”   
_(Nicodemus is snorting, stamping as Henry picks up a piece of pumpkin and approaches the animal.)_  
**Emma:** _(Anxiously:)_ “Henry…”   
**Henry:** “It’s okay. I got it. _(To Nicodemus:)_ It’s okay, Nicodemus. Come here, boy. It’s okay, Nicodemus. Come here, boy. Come here. Yeah. Here you go. _(Henry lures the horse in by holding the bit of pumpkin towards the horse’s mouth while his other hand reaches for the reins:)_ There we go. See? Told ya.”  
**Emma:** _(Impressed:)_ “Now that you’ve got your girl’s horse, don’t you have a dance to get to?” 

**Beneath The Clock Tower.  
**_(Belle walks over to the wall behind the sword.)  
_**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “He was here. Rumple was here.”  
**Robin:** “And now he’s gone. Let’s try searching further.”  
_(_ _Cellphone_ _chimes.)  
_**Regina:** “No time. It’s Henry. She’s on her way back. _(Belle sees something as Regina and Robin head for the exit:)_ Hey. What are you doing?”  
_(Belle opens a box to reveal a brown dreamcatcher with three seashells and brown and white feathers.)  
_**Robin:** “What the hell is that?”  
**Regina:** “It’s a dreamcatcher. Apparently Neal gave her one similar to this a long time ago. But this, it’s different.”  
**Belle:** “Why would she have it?”  
**Regina:** “Because they can be more than just objects of folklore. When imbued with magic, they can be quite powerful. The question is, who’s memory does she have?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Woods.**  
_(Merida returns to Mr. Gold whom she has tied to a tree.)_  
**Merida:** “Well. Glad to see the bears didn’t get ya.”   
( _Merida swings her sword and cuts his restraints.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Please. Please. I-I… I can’t fight.”   
**Merida:** “No. You won’t fight. Big difference. You know, my father used to say, ‘If you want a lad to fight, give him something to fight for.’”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(As Merida reaches into her bag:)_ “W-what are you doing?”   
**Merida:** “Oh. Reminding you what you have to fight for.”   
_(Merida reveals the chipped teacup, dangling from her_ _pinky_ _.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Suddenly intense:)_ “Where did you get that?”   
**Merida:** “Oh, means something to you, doesn’t it? _(As Mr. Gold pulls himself to his feet:)_ Oh! If you want it, you’re gonna have to fight me for it.”  
_(Merida throws Mr. Gold a sword. He throws it away, and reaches for the cup. Merida kicks out his staff and legs.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gahh!”   
**Merida:** “Oh! I see it’s chipped, eh? Ohhh. Must be fragile. We wouldn’t want to drop it, now, would we?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, please. Please don’t. Don’t.”   
**Merida:** “So, what happened? Did your Belle see the yellow-bellied man you really are? _(Mr. Gold reaches for his sword:)_ I bet you she did, didn’t she? Ooh! That had to sting! _(Mr. Gold stands and attacks Merida with his sword. Merida blocks it:)_ Oh! Did you feel that?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Feel what?”   
**Merida:** “That swing right there! You weren’t thinking of yourself or the limp. You were thinking of her. That was an act of true bravery. Ready to try again? Eh? Eh? _(Mr. Gold points his sword angrily towards her:)_ Good! Because we’ve got a long way to go before you’re ready to take on Emma.” 

**Main Street. Harvest Festival.**  
_(The people of the town enjoy the festivities as David and Mary Margaret look on.)_  
**David:** “Your plan seems to be working, everyone seems happy.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods:)_ “That’s something at least. Oh, David, what happened in Camelot? How did Emma fall so far?”   
**David:** “I don’t know, but I promise you we will find out and save our daughter.”  
_(Through the laughter, dancing and music playing, Violet and her father arrive at the festival.)_  
**Morgan:** “Just try to have some fun tonight, okay?”   
_(Nicodemus whinnies as Henry rides him up to Morgan and Violet.)_  
**Violet:** _(Smiling, surprised:)_ “Henry. Henry, you did it!”   
**Morgan:** “Well done, lad. Well done.”   
**Violet:** “Henry, this is my father, Sir Morgan. Father, this is Henry.”   
**Morgan:** “Indeed, we’ve met before. You’ve made my daughter very happy. We owe you a great deal of thanks.”   
**Henry:** “It was nothing, sir.”

**Morgan:** “Heroic and humble. _(Violet Laughs:)_ It appears I was wrong about you. _(Patting Henry on the arm:)_ You’re a good man, Henry. You’ll make a fine knight someday.”  
**Henry:** “Thank you, sir.”  
**Morgan:** “Now, you two… enjoy the festivities.”  
_(Morgan takes the horse’s reigns and begins walking back to the stables. Henry and Violet look to each other and smile.)  
_**Violet:** “Thank you, Henry.”  
_(Violet kisses Henry on the cheek and they both walk together towards the fun and games.)_

 **Mills House.  
**_(Regina stands holding the dreamcatcher. Waving her hand over it, the memories come to life before her. The dreamcatcher shows Henry and Violet in the stables.)_  
**Violet:** “I’m Violet.”  
**Henry:** “Henry.”  
_(_ _Henry returns home and begins to walk into the room, but stops and watches the scene before him.)  
_

**Camelot. Past. Stables.  
**_(Violet reads a note from Henry that reads, ‘Dear Violet, Meet me this evening at Granny’s Diner. I have a surprise for you. Henry.’ Violet smiles and turns to find Emma stood beside her.)  
_**Emma:** “Violet. Can you keep a secret?”  
**Violet:** “Of course.”  
**Emma:** “Good. _(Takes Violet’s hand:)_ Because Henry can never know about this. _(Suddenly, Emma takes Violet’s heart from her chest:)_ Violet, listen. You will get this back. I just need your help first.”  
**Violet:** “W-w-what do you need?”  
**Emma:** “I need the tear of a lost first love… a fresh tear. _(Voice breaking:)_ I need you to break Henry’s heart.” _  
_

**Mills House. Present.** ** _  
_****Regina:** “Wha… _(Henry drops his bag of popcorn. Turning, seeing her son and realising he saw everything:)_ Oh, Henry.”

**Mills House. Porch.**  
_(Regina opens the door to find Emma standing there.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma.”   
**Emma:** “Hello.”   
**Regina:** “What the hell is going on? What are you doing?”   
**Emma:** “I’m here to see you and Henry.”   
**Regina:** “You know that’s not what I mean. You brought us back to Storybrooke and now you’ve kidnapped Gold. What are you trying to do? _(Emma says nothing:)_ Emma. There is nothing you can’t come back from if you just tell us.”  
**Emma:** “What I’m doing is for the best. Trust me.”   
**Regina:** “I wanted to, Emma, desperately. And, like Henry, I believed in you. But I was wrong. I thought you could be different. I thought you could escape the Darkness. But then you had to go and rip a 13-year-old girl’s heart out.”   
**Emma:** “What? _(Regina shows Emma the dreamcatcher:)_ So now you’re spying on me?”   
**Regina:** “Oh, no. You don’t get to be self-righteous with me. Not after what you’ve done. Henry saw what you did. He’s devastated.”   
**Emma:** “I was trying to make it up to him.”  
**Regina:** “Make it up to him? By reuniting a girl and her horse? Is that why you brought Violet and her father here? Oh, let me guess. You let the damn thing out in the first place. You forget… I have some experience with Dark Ones. Everything’s a manipulation.”   
**Emma:** _(Turns away for a moment:)_ “It all would’ve been fine if you could’ve just helped yourself and stayed out of it. _(Turns back:)_ Maybe you’re the one causing pain.”   
**Regina:** “Wow. Listen to you trying to justify everything. If I’m the one on the moral high ground, you’ve fallen quite a ways, Ms. Swan.”   
**Emma:** “Don’t ‘Ms. Swan’ me. We’ve been through too much. You know I never would have done that to Henry if I didn’t have good reason.”   
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Good reason. You know, that’s exactly what my mother said to justify what she did to Daniel.”   
**Emma:** “What I did in Camelot, I did to protect Henry.”   
**Regina:** “She thought she was protecting me, too.”   
**Emma:** “I didn’t have a choice.”   
**Regina:** “There’s always a choice, Emma. You’ve said that to me a thousand times.”   
**Emma:** “We were running out of time. It was the only way to free Merlin.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, and where is Merlin? Why are you still the Dark One?”   
**Emma:** “This is a waste of time. I want to see my son.”   
**Regina:** “Well, I don’t think he wants to see you. Goodbye, Ms. Swan.” _(_ _Regina turns and closes the door.)_

_(Emma walks from the porch, staring up at Henry’s bedroom window. Henry glares down at her before closing the curtains.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Woods. Morning.  
**_(Still being held captive by Merida, Mr. Gold is trapped in the woods. His wrists bound, Mr. Gold inches his way towards the chipped cup. Holding it reverently in his hands, he kisses it before smashing it against a rock.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Forgive me, Belle.”  
_(Taking a shard of the shattered cup, he begins to free himself from his bonds.)  
_

**Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Mary Margaret, David and Belle stand before Regina.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Emma did what?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “She did what she had to in order free Merlin. On reflection, I can see her reasoning, but hurting our son crossed a line.”  
**David:** “Well what about Merlin, did she say what happened to him? Why is Emma still the Dark One?”  
**Regina:** “You’re asking the wrong person.”  
**David:** “Well, we can’t very well ask him.”  
**Regina:** “That’s exactly what we’re going to do.”  
_(Regina reveals the toadstool.)  
_**David:** “The Crimson Crown. Where did you get it?”  
**Regina:** “Oddly enough, I found it growing in my garden.”  
**David:** “That’s not possible. These only grow in Brocéliande.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(To Regina:)_ “Who cares about the how, if we figure out how to make the communication spell work, we could speak to Merlin.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Seeing Emma rip Violet’s heart from her chest gave me all the motivation I need to do just that.”  
**David:** “How does it work? Do we simply speak to it?”  
**Regina:** “It’s not that easy. Not just anyone can summon Merlin. He’ll only appear to someone who’s been chosen by him.”

**Belle:** “Wait, wait. Why are we wasting our time with Merlin when there’s someone here who can help us?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who?”  
**Regina:** “Rumple.”  
**Regina:** “If he hadn’t brought the Darkness back to Storybrooke, we wouldn’t even be standing here right now.”  
**Belle:** “Rumple may be to blame for the situation we’re in, but so is Emma. She was seduced by the Darkness just like he was, so how does that make Rumple any different?”  
**Regina:** “Sorry, Belle. Your Rumple had more chances than anyone.”  
**David:** “And right now we need to give Emma her best chance, which means contacting Merlin.”  
**Belle:** “And if something bad happens to Rumple…”  
**Regina:** “It’s a risk we’ll have to take.”  
**Belle:** “Mm, well, maybe you’re willing to. I’m not.”  
_(Belle leaves.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Woods.**  
_(Merida leads Emma to her camp in the woods.)_  
**Merida:** “I’ve pushed him as hard as I can. He’s at the end of his tether.”  
_(They arrive at the camp to find it empty.)_  
**Emma:** “You were saying?”   
_(Emma holds out Merida’s heart.)_  
**Merida:** “Oh, go ahead. Crush it. Better that than helping you with your dirty work.”   
**Emma:** “Why would I do that when your job isn’t finished yet?”   
**Merida:** “What are you on about? How am I supposed to train him when he’s not even here?”   
**Emma:** “You confirmed the one thing I needed to know… Belle’s still someone he’s willing to fight for.”   
**Merida:** “Well, it didn’t exactly make him a hero, now, did it?”   
**Emma:** “It will… If he wants to stop you.”   
**Merida:** “Stop me? From what?”   
**Emma:** “Killing Belle… _(Tosses Merida her bow:)_ Now go find her and put an arrow through her heart.” 

 **At The Library.**  
_(Belle enters the library, headed for the tunnels beneath when the elevator moves. Arming herself with a fire extinguisher, Belle braces for an attack. The doors open, revealing Mr. Gold inside.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me! Please! Please.”   
**Belle:** “Oh, hey, hey. _(Putting the extinguisher down:)_ It’s okay it’s just me. It’s okay.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle?”   
**Belle:** “It’s just me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Is it really you?”   
**Belle:** “Yeah.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “She’s after me.”   
**Belle:** “It’s okay. You’re safe now. It’s okay.”   
_(Mr. Gold stumbles from the elevator into a chair. Belle takes a seat opposite him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, Belle. Thank you.”   
**Belle:** “What?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I meant… I meant when… When I was in the coma… All I wanted to do was let go. After all I’d done, why did I deserve to live? And then I heard something… Your voice. After all the things I’ve done to you… You still stood by me… Belle… If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even be alive. Thank you.”   
**Belle:** “Come on. You know, it won’t take Emma long to figure out where you’ve gone.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “If she wanted to find me, she would have already. She wanted me to escape.”   
**Belle:** “But th-that doesn’t make sense. She kidnapped you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “To turn me into a hero so I can pull Excalibur from the stone.”   
**Belle:** “Well, how does letting you escape do that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “She’s coming after you.”   
**Belle:** “Me? W-why?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “To force me to protect you. She thinks that’ll make me the hero she needs… Belle, you’re in danger.”   
**Belle:** “Okay. So… So what do we do?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “The shop. There’s magic there that can help us.” 

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mary Margaret enters the diner to find Robin staring at his phone at the counter.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** _(Cheekily:)_ “Button on the top turns it on.”  
**Robin:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I know how to use a phone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What’re you looking at?”  
**Robin:** “It’s a picture from up inside Zelena.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Winces:)_ “I don’t think you want to phrase it quite like that.”  
**Robin:** “Sorry. It’s of the baby.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods:)_ “The sonogram. Could I see? _(Robin shows her the picture:)_ Oh. Mixed emotions, I bet.”  
**Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “I mean, I know I should be angry. The way it happened, Zelena carrying my child. It’s painful for me to think about. And yet I can’t help but feel happy. It’s my child.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You have the right to feel conflicted, Robin. And I know you’re willing to take a chance on Zelena, but for right now, until we can trust her, she’s where she should be.”  
**Robin:** “I know, she betrayed us in Camelot and that can’t be ignored. I just wish things were different, you know?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Rubs his arm:)_ “I know.”

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Psychiatric Ward.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _reads a book in her cell.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Rubbing her stomach:)_ “Was that a kick, my little munchkin? _(Nurse_ _Ratched_ _enters with_ _Zelena’s_ _lunch:)_ Oh, thank god. I’m absolutely famished. The only thing this little one seems to want at the moment is a plate of onion rings.”   
**Nurse** **Ratched** **:** _(Lifts the cloche, revealing a plate of vegetables:)_ “I’m under strict orders from the Mayor to only feed you local, organically grown produce.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, isn’t my sister sweet? Go!”   
_(As Nurse_ _Ratched_ _leaves, Emma appears.)_  
**Emma:** “Trust me, if anyone knows what it’s like to be pregnant behind bars, it’s me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “The Dark Swan. To what do I owe this honour?”   
**Emma:** “Just wanted to have a little chat.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Afraid I’m not in the mood.”

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Emma teleports_ _Zelena_ _to the farmhouse. Emma holds up two bags of Granny’s onion rings.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Takes a bag and sits down:)_ “I suppose I could be willing to listen. So, tell me… What kind of trouble do you want to get into?”   
**Emma:** “Eat up… Dark Ones don’t judge.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Despite these greasy treats, I know this isn’t a social call. What do you want?”   
**Emma:** “Direct… I like that. Take a look at this.”   
_(Emma makes a wand appear in her hand.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “The Apprentice’s wand.”   
**Emma:** “You’re the only one around who has wielded Merlin’s magic and lived to tell about it.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Aww. It’s nice to be appreciated.”   
**Emma:** _(Sits opposite her:)_ “If all goes according to plan, I’ll need your help.”  
**Zelena** **:** “How exciting. I can’t wait to hear what you’re offering in return.”  
**Emma:** “Your freedom… And my protection against Regina and anyone else who wants to hurt you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “So the Dark One’s here to make a deal? How dreadfully unoriginal. You see, believe it or not, that patient with a mop loves to talk, and I hear that you’ve been very naughty, tearing out that little girl’s heart to break your son’s. Kudos. That is next-level darkness. Well done.”   
**Emma:** “You think you’re allowed to judge after everything you’ve done?”  
**Zelena** **:** “No. But as someone that’s been on the receiving end of a mother’s betrayal, I know that those feelings of hurt don’t go away. They fester. So have fun with a lifetime of resentment.”   
**Emma:** “He’ll forgive me. He just needs time.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Even with all the time in the world, some things can’t be forgiven.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t believe that.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I killed Neal. Ready to kiss and make up?”   
**Emma:** “Do we have a deal or not?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’ve got my own family problems. I don’t need yours. I’m trying to turn over a new leaf. And with a little one on the way, I wouldn’t want to involve myself with someone that might be a bad influence. But thanks for the nosh. If that’s all, I’d like to go back to my cell.”   
**Emma:** “You will need an ally in this town… Maybe not now, but soon. You’ll be back to take my deal.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Make a deal with my sister’s girlfriend? I don’t think so, Emma. You see, the difference between you and me is… I don’t mind being alone.”   
_(Emma sends_ _Zelena_ _back to her cell.)_

 **The Library.**  
_(Belle checks for any sign of danger.)_  
**Belle:** “All right. Coast is clear. We should go now.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no. I’m sorry. I-I can’t. I can’t go.”  
**Belle:** “But y-your shop’s only a hundred yards away.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I-I’m sorry. I… I can’t.”   
**Belle:** “You made it out of the woods and through the mines with… This isn’t just about you getting back to your shop, is it?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s my leg… It’s a reminder of what I was when I fled the ogre wars… What I continued to be when I became the Dark One and what I still am… a coward.”   
**Belle:** “But you’ve told me why you have that limp before… Because you walked for days on a broken foot just so you could return to your son.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you know how the foot was broken in the first place?”   
**Belle:** “Because you broke it so that Baelfire wouldn’t grow up without a father. Rumple, you may have made many mistakes in your life, but this isn’t one of them… I have always seen the man behind the beast, all right? But now… Now I see something else, too… A hero. And you… You just need to learn to see him, too.” 

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Belle and Mr. Gold enter the pawnbroker’s shop.)_  
**Belle:** “Okay, come on. See? I knew you could make it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I should’ve known better than to argue with you by now.”   
**Belle:** _(Belle walks behind the counter and hands Mr. Gold a cane:)_ “Here. Now, what did we come here for?”   
_(An arrow flies past them. Merida enters in the shop.)_  
**Merida:** “I told the Dark One you wouldn’t be daft enough to seek shelter in your own shop, but she said you wouldn’t be able to resist the pull of your magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Merida, you… You don’t have to do this.”   
**Merida:** “No, I tried to fight it, but I couldn’t. So now her fate rests in your hands.”   
_(Merida pursues Belle and Mr. Gold. As they flee to the back room, Merida fires an arrow which pierces the door. Bursting through the door, Merida notches another arrow to her bow. Seeing Belle and Mr. Gold huddled on the floor, she fires the arrow, only to shatter a mirror instead. Turning to see the real Mr & Mrs. Gold, the warrior princess notches yet another arrow.) _  
**Merida:** “Stop me, you coward. Be the hero we all need.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I ca… I can’t. I ca… I’m sorry, Belle.”   
**Merida:** “No, I am… For what I’m about to do.”   
_(Belle literally pulls the rug out from under Merida, knocking her out.)_  
**Belle:** “Okay. Come on. She’s not gonna stay passed out for long. _(Mr. Gold takes a potion from his safe:)_ What’s that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “We may not outrun her arrows, but there’s somewhere where this can keep us safe.” 

**The Town Line.**  
_(Mr. Gold drives them to the town line.)_  
**Belle:** “What… Where are we going?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “The only place we’ll be safe from Emma and her quivered friend.”  
**Belle:** “Wait. You’re taking us out of Storybrooke. No, no, we can’t leave, not while there are still people we care about in this town.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, I used to be the Dark One. I know Emma better than she knows herself. She will keep coming till she gets what she wants.”   
**Belle:** “Well, we’ll stop her together.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Didn’t you see what happened back there?”   
**Belle:** “Yeah.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I couldn’t even protect you from Merida.”   
**Belle:** “Rumple, stop the car.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “What?”   
**Belle:** “Now!”   
_(Belle tries to open the door. Mr. Gold stops the car.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle! Belle! _(She leaves:)_ Belle. What are you doing? Come back in the car.”   
**Belle:** “No.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Please.”   
**Belle:** “No. You know, running never made anyone a hero, okay?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, don’t… Don’t you get it? I’m not a hero.”   
**Belle:** “Well, you’ve been brave before.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “When? During the first ogres war? Let me tell you the truth about that day… I didn’t… Cripple myself to get back to my son… I did it because I was scared.”   
**Belle:** “Rumple…”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I joined the army to prove I wasn’t a coward. But when I saw the wounded coming back from the front lines… I didn’t want to die… I’m a coward, Belle… And that’s never gonna change. Please come back in the car, eh? Th… This is the only way I know how to protect you. Come on, come on.”   
**Belle:** “Protect yourself, you mean.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**Belle:** “No.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle. Belle!”   
_(Belle walks back to the town. Mr. Gold gets in his car. Merida is waiting for Belle on the road.)_  
**Merida:** “You should have followed your wee sweetheart over the town line.”  
**Belle:** “O-okay. He’s not my sweetheart, and I’m not scared of you.”   
**Merida:** “Ah, but you should be, because now the Dark One’s not taking any chances. She’s making me drink this.”   
_(Merida holds up a small bottle, which Belle recognises. Drinking from it, Merida begins transforming into a bear. Before the transformation is complete, Belle turns and runs into the woods.)_

**Woods.**  
_(Belle is running, trying to escape from Merida. She falls down a steep hill and comes face to face with the bear.)_  
**Belle:** “Aah! Merida, listen to me! Don’t do this! _(Merida roars and is about to strike when Mr. Gold throws a rock at her, gaining the bear’s attention:)_ No, no! She’ll kill you! Rumple, run!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, Belle! _(As Merida stalks towards him:)_ I’m not running this time.”   
**Belle:** “No!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Go!”  
_(Merida hits Mr. Gold, knocking him to the ground.)_  
**Belle:** “No, no.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Do your worst.”   
_(As the bear roars loudly, Mr. Gold throws the contents of the pouch he took from the safe into Merida’s mouth. She returns to her human form and lays unconscious.)_  
**Belle:** “How… H-how did you know that would transform her back?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I didn’t.”   
**Belle:** “I knew you had it in you. You saved me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Actually… I think you saved me.”   
_(They hug_ _.)_

**Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Regina, Mary Margaret, David and Henry enter the vault. A cauldron is bubbling.)_  
**Regina:** “Are you sure you’re up for this?”   
**Henry:** “I’m fine, Mom.”   
**Regina:** “It’s just I-I know you’ve been through a lot.”  
**Henry:** “The person who ripped out Violet’s heart isn’t my mother. But Emma is still in there somewhere, and I’ll do anything it takes to get her back.”   
**David:** “You can do this, Henry.”   
_(Henry takes the Crimson Crown and drops it in the cauldron. Merlin appears.)_  
**Henry:** “Merlin?”   
**Merlin:** “Oh, thank goodness, you found the Crimson Crown.”  
**Regina:** “You put it in my garden?”  
**Merlin:** “Yes, I had to. It was the only chance to contact your world.”  
**David:** “How did you get it, I thought it was lost.”  
**Merlin:** “Arthur hid it from you, David.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Who cares about the toadstool! Merlin, what happened between you and Emma, why is she still the Dark One?”  
**Merlin:** “Emma succumbed to the Darkness. She allowed Arthur’s goading to push her over the edge.”  
**David:** “Meaning she killed him?”  
**Merlin:** “Yes and in doing so, I fear for what she has planned next.”  
**Regina:** “How could you let this happen, we came to you for answers!”  
**Merlin:** “I told Emma how she could destroy the Darkness but she refused. So, I made a deal with the Dark One to return Excalibur to its stone in exchange for returning you all home.”  
**Regina:** “Well clearly she didn’t like the answer you gave her. Why didn’t you return with us, where are you?”  
**Merlin:** “Emma returned me to my tree form once more before she entered the portal back to Storybrooke. I’m afraid I’m powerless to help you.”  
**Regina:** “Great. So what do we do now?”  
**Merlin:** “The only way to destroy the Darkness is by reforging Excalibur. With Emma now a full Dark One, I couldn’t risk her having the power of the sword as well.”  
**David:** “That’s why she needs Gold, to remove Excalibur from the stone.”  
**Merlin:** “If Emma succeeds in reuniting the blades, all is lost.”  
**Henry:** “No, there’s something you’re not telling us. We all went to Camelot to remove the Darkness from my mom, why would she suddenly not want to be free of it?”  
**Merlin:** “Because the only way Excalibur can vanquish the Darkness… is by destroying the Dark One.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shocked:)_ “No.”  
**Regina:** “So the only way Emma can be free, is if she dies?”  
**Merlin:** “Yes, it is the _only_ way.”

**Beneath The Clock Tower.**  
_(Emma stands before Excalibur as Mr. Gold leads Merida, hands tied, into the tunnels.)_  
**Merida:** “He bested me fair and square.”   
**Emma:** “I was getting worried. For a moment, I thought I was going to have to drag you down here myself.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No. A hero never runs away from his problems… Now… As a former Dark One, I know you won’t stop wreaking havoc till I pull that sword from that stone.”   
**Emma:** “Good. We understand each other.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And I also know that you won’t be able to resist making a deal… So how about I pull Excalibur in exchange for Merida’s heart?”  
**Emma:** “You really think you’re in a position to make deals?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s exactly what I think.”   
_(Emma holds up the heart and plunges it back inside Merida’s chest.)_  
**Emma:** “I was finished with this anyway. Now get on with it!”   
**Belle:** “Wait. What happens if he can’t pull it from the stone?”   
**Emma:** “Then you will be sweeping his remains from the floor. You were his maid once.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Reaches for Excalibur then stops:)_ “Belle… Just in case this doesn’t work, I want you to know that I am sorry for everything. If I had to do it all again, I would make sure I was the man you deserved right from the very start… And I would change everything for you.”   
**Belle:** “It’s never too late.”   
_(Mr. Gold hesitates, then successfully removes Excalibur from the stone.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, well. A deal’s a deal. _(Mr. Gold drops Excalibur to the ground. Emma picks it up:)_ Now, you may have Excalibur, but you’ve made one mistake in all of this… One terrible mistake… You’ve turned me into a hero.”   
**Emma:** “There are heroes all over this town, and none of them have been able to stop me yet.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that’s because none of them… Are me.” 

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Psychiatric Ward. Basement.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _reads a story to her unborn child.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “And then the witch opened the oven, stoked the flames, ready to put Gretel inside. _(The baby moves:)_ Oh. Felt that one. You must like this book as much as your mum. Ow! _(Chuckling:)_ Okay, steady on. Aah! _(Breathing shallowly:)_ Something’s wrong. Something’s wrong! Help! I need help! Aah! Somebody help me! Let me out!” 

 **A Short Time Later.  
**_(Nurse_ _Ratched_ _leads Robin and Regina to_ _Zelena’s_ _cell.)  
_**Robin:** “What’s wrong? What happened?”  
**Nurse** **Ratched** **:** “A bit difficult to explain. You better see for yourselves.”  
**Regina:** “Careful. It could be another one of her tricks.”  
_(The nurse opens the cell.)  
_**Zelena** **:** _(Grunts, breathing shallowly:)_ “Well, don’t just stare! Help me!”  
**Robin:** “How… how has this happened? You’re only two months pregnant.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, how do you think? Dark magic. Aah!”  
**Regina:** “Who’s dark magic?”

**Beneath The Clock Tower.**  
_(Emma walks towards the stone, carrying both Excalibur and the Dark One dagger. She places the dagger down and examines the broken sword.)_  
**Darkness:** _(Appearing as_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, giggles:)_ “Beautiful, aren’t they? Both halves finally reunited. You know what they represent, now, don’t you?”   
**Emma:** “Power.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s much more than power, dearie. It’s history. Excalibur’s promise was born eons ago. And now it’s time for that promise… To be fulfilled. _(Emma places Excalibur beside the dagger:)_ Go on. It’s time.”   
**Emma:** “Why will you not leave me alone?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, how could we? We’re here to witness something historical.”   
**Nimue** **:** _(Appearing:)_ “Rumplestiltskin’s eyes are fine to look through most days, but I wanted to see this myself.”   
**Emma:** “You tried to keep me from doing this.”   
**Nimue** **:** “Back then, there was a chance that you would use Excalibur to cut away the Darkness, but now you can douse the light instead. We are proud of you… All of us.”   
_(All of the former Dark Ones appear, wearing hoods, their eyes glowing.)_  
**Together:** “All of us. All of us. All of us. All of us.”  
_(Emma retrieves the box containing the Promethean flame and opens it. Using her powers, she transforms the ember into a raging fire. Taking the fire between her hands, she shapes it in to a ball. Picking up both Excalibur and the dagger, Emma uses the flame to reunite the two blades.)_

_(As Excalibur hovers above her, Emma thinks of Merlin.)  
_**Emma:** “Merlin.”

 **The Land Without Magic. 26 Years Ago.  
Usher/Merlin: ** “Leave the sword alone.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Beneath The Clock Tower.  
Emma: ** “He told me not to do this when I was a girl.”  
**Nimue** **:** “And now you’re a woman.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Take the power.”  
_(As the other Dark Ones whisper ‘take the power’, Emma grabs Excalibur_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _is hurriedly being transferred to the delivery room.)_  
**Robin:** “You have to stay calm and breathe.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Shut up! I was a fake midwife. I know the drill.”   
**Regina:** “Zelena, why would Emma do this?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I have no idea!”  
**Regina:** “Are you sure it was her?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Let’s just say when the Dark One offers you onion rings… Aah!… Don’t eat them!”

 **Delivery Room.  
****Dr.** **Whale:** “Someone scream for a doctor?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Panting:)_ “There is an angry baby inside of me. Get it out!”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “You know, the last time I delivered a baby, you tried to steal it. But why try to steal one when making one is so much more fun, right? _(Offers his hand:)_ Dr. Whale.”  
**Regina:** “We really need another doctor in this town. And what’s with the dye job?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “Oh, so… so Emma changes her hair and no one makes a fuss, but I get ridiculed? Yeah? Come on. You know you like it.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, my God, stop talking! Didn’t I kill you the last time I was here?”  
**Dr.** **Whale:** “No, you just threw me across the room. I hope that doesn’t happen again this time. _(_ _Zelena_ _rolls her eyes:)_ Okay, all business today. Got it. Uh, let’s get those vitals going, get that baby out of you.”

_(Belle and Mary Margaret run into the room.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Everybody get ready. We have to protect that baby from Emma.”   
**Robin:** “She’s here?”  
**Belle:** “She will be soon. And we found that spell to destroy light magic in Merlin’s spell book.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “The only thing she needs other than Excalibur is…”   
**Regina:** “Cries of a newborn child.”   
**Robin:** “Well, she’s not taking this baby. Not while I’m still alive.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Regina. Take this cuff off so I can defend myself and my child. Please.”  
**Regina:** “You are far from trustworthy. But worry not, I’ll protect the baby. What happens to you, well…”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Just do something!” 

 **A Short Time Later.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _is mid labour.)  
_**Dr.** **Whale:** “Push. _(_ _Zelena_ _groans:)_ You’re almost there. You’re doing great. One more push. _(Grunts, screams and a baby’s cries:)_ Congratulations. It’s a baby girl.”

 **Outside The Delivery Room.  
Regina: ** “I can’t believe it’s come to this. _(Shaking her head:)_ Am I really helping Zelena?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “It’s the right thing to do, Regina. So, are you ready to meet the newest member of your family?”  
**Regina:** “Honestly… I don’t know.”  
_(As_ _Dr._ _Whale hands Robin the baby, Regina knocks on the door.)_  
**Regina:** “Congratulations.”  
**Robin:** “Regina. It’s a girl.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “That’s wonderful.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Look who’s green with envy now?”

**Emma:** _(Appearing:)_ “Look who’s glowing. Congrats.”  
_(Emma sends_ _Dr._ _Whale hurtling into the wall.)  
_**Robin:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “I will not let you take this baby.”  
**Regina:** “Not without a fight. “  
**Emma:** “That would be a problem if it was the baby I was after.”  
_(Emma disappears with_ _Zelena_ _.)  
_

**Beneath The Clock Tower.**  
_(They arrive back at the Dark One’s base of operations,_ _Zelena_ _chained to the floor.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “You insane bitch. You sped up my pregnancy and now you’ve separated me from my little girl. And for what, to steal my magic?”   
**Emma:** “I’m not taking your magic. I’m giving you mine instead.”   
**Zelena** **:** “What?”   
**Emma:** “My plan is not to destroy light magic. It’s to destroy dark magic… The dark magic that’s inside of me.”   
**Zelena** **:** “If that’s true, why keep it secret from your family?”   
**Emma:** “Because they would never let me do what was necessary to get the job done.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And that’s where I come in.”  
**Emma:** “Yes. The Darkness needs to be contained in a vessel… you. I’m going to cut you down with Excalibur’s enchanted blade, and the Darkness will be vanquished forever.”   
**Zelena** **:** “That’s why you needed my baby out.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t want anyone to get hurt who doesn’t have to. There are limits.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Who made you judge, jury and executioner, hm? You’re still talking about cold-blooded murder.”   
**Emma:** “You killed Neal and Marian. Given time, you will kill again.”  
**Zelena** **:** “After today, you can be certain of that!”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Henry is waiting in the shop as Violet enters.)_  
**Violet:** “Henry. What’s… What’s going on? I got your text.”   
**Henry:** “I need your opinion on something.”  
**Violet:** “Okay.”  
**Henry:** “What if I told you I had the power to change literally everything that happens?”  
**Violet:** _(Confused:)_ “What are you talking about?”  
**Henry:** “Magic. It’s always magic. Always. Magic turned my Mom into the Dark One, it twisted my other Mom into the Evil Queen and now… now I think it’s gonna tear my parents apart. I used to think there was light and dark magic, but it’s _all_ bad. Look around this shop. _(He moves from behind the counter and walks over to two puppets:)_ These… These are Geppetto’s parents. _(Picks up a needle:)_ This needle has put dozens of people under a curse they can’t wake from, and this… _(He picks up a snow globe:)_ an entire village is frozen in there. It’s hurt so many people.”   
**Violet:** “My mother… that’s how she died… magic.”   
**Henry:** “I have a very special job. A job that Merlin himself chose me for. _(Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a quill:)_ This is actually my second one of these. I snapped the first one because I didn’t think anyone should have that kind of power. Merlin gave me this one back in Camelot and, when I refused, he insisted and said I might need it one day. Well he was right. See, I promised I’d never use this pen to do anything besides record what happens, but I have to stop my Mom before she does something she’ll regret.”  
**Violet:** “Well… if you put it like that… I don’t see what choice you have.”  
_(Henry nods and begins writing as Violet looks on.)_

 **Outside The Clock Tower.**  
_(Regina, Mary Margaret and David head towards the clock tower.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I don’t understand. How can Emma destroy light magic using Zelena?”   
**Regina:** “She can’t.”   
**David:** “What is she planning?”   
**Regina:** “Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is, no one hurts my sister but me.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you planning to do once you find Emma?”   
**Regina:** “Oh, it’s simple. I’m going to show the Dark Swan what dark magic really looks like.”  
**David:** “Regina, she’s still our daughter.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We can’t go to war with her.”   
**Regina:** “If you don’t have the stomach for this…”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m not going to hurt her.”  
**Regina:** “This is exactly why she gave _me_ the dagger. She knew I’m the only one who could do what has to be done. Now, stand back, or I’ll make you stand back.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “No, we are coming with you. And not only will we stop her, we will save her.”   
_(The library doors open and Emma steps out, holding Excalibur.)_  
**Emma:** “I don’t need saving. You’re gonna have to trust me. By the time I’m done with Zelena, you’ll all be thanking me, especially you, Regina.”   
**Regina:** “And why would I thank you?”   
**Emma:** “Because deep down, we both know you’ll be happier when Zelena is gone.”   
**Regina:** “Gone? This is not the way, Miss Swan, and you know it.”   
**Emma:** “We’re back to Miss Swan?”   
**Regina:** “Well, start acting like Emma again and we’ll talk.”   
**Emma:** “I _am_ Emma. _(As Emma raises Excalibur, it suddenly disappears, to be replaced by the anti-magic cuff around her wrist:)_ What the hell?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Stepping out from behind her:)_ “It appears I’m free, dearie. _(Smiles, revealing her cuff-free wrist:)_ I’d love to stop and chat but, I’ve gotta go.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _disappears in a puff of green smoke, leaving everyone confused in her wake_ _.)_

**Mills House.**  
_(With her powers now neutralised by the cuff, Emma sits silently on the couch. Beside her, Regina fumes while Mary Margaret sits in a chair opposite them.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Softly:)_ “Why didn’t you just tell us, Emma?”  
**Emma:** “There was no other way, Merlin was certain of that.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Men are always certain of things, until they’re proven wrong.”  
**Emma:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I didn’t think any of this would happen. I was trying to get rid of the Darkness for good. You can’t tell me, after all Zelena’s done to you, your life wouldn’t be easier if she were gone. I was doing you a favor.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Come on. This is premeditated murder, Emma. There had to be another way. You should have come to us.”   
**Emma:** “And risk hurting someone else? You saw what I did to Violet, to Henry. I thought the best way to control the Darkness was to isolate myself. But when I did that, there was no one around to give me hope or tell me when I was being stupid!”   
**Regina:** “So it’s my fault? Fine. You’re being stupid. So stop it.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s no one’s fault but my own. When I killed Arthur I was doing it to protect all of you. But all that did was let the Darkness consume me.”  
**Regina:** _(Remembering_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _words from long ago:)_ “And once the Darkness has had a taste of you, it won’t stop till it’s satiated.”  
**Emma:** “That’s exactly how it feels. You think you know evil? The Darkness is on a whole other level.”  
_(David enters.)_  
**David:** “That was Henry on the phone, _(To Mary Margaret:)_ He’s asked to stay over with us tonight. _(To Regina and Emma:)_ He seems to think you two need time to get back on the same page.”  
**Emma:** _(Holding up her wrist:)_ “Was he responsible for this? _(David nods:)_ Does he have Excalibur?”  
**David:** “He didn’t say. He just wants the two of you to work things out, alone.”  
_(David looks meaningfully to Mary Margaret.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, right. Yes, _(Springs to her feet:)_ absolutely. We’ll take care of Henry.”  
_(David and Mary Margaret head for the door.)_  
**David:** “Oh, and um… I’d hate to have to come back here and break up a domestic disturbance, so bear that in mind.”  
_(With that, David and Mary Margaret leave.)_

_(Regina gets up from the couch and starts to pace. Emma stares at the floor. With each glance towards Emma, Regina seems to get more and more annoyed until, finally, she speaks.)_  
**Regina:** “You idiot. Did you really think you had no other options?”  
**Emma:** “There _is_ no other way, Regina. Merlin told me so himself.”  
**Regina:** “Merlin doesn’t know everything! Despite what he thinks, he can’t see the future. If he could, he would’ve stayed far away from Nimue. He may be the father of magic but that doesn’t mean he has all the answers. The Dark Curse was created after his time. Zelena’s time travel spell was thought to be impossible. There is another way to destroy the Darkness and we will find it. Together.”  
**Emma:** “But what if you’re wrong? What if I can never be rid of it? I will remain immortal, tethered to the Darkness, forced to watch the people I love die around me. I’ve spent most of my life alone and now that I have found love, found my family, I’m forced to lose them all over again?”  
**Regina:** “You think I don’t know how you feel? _(Takes a seat opposite her:)_ Do you think, just because I had people around me, I was any less alone? You and Henry and, God help me, your parents _are_ my family. After years of giving in to my dark side, I finally have everything I’ve ever wanted.”  
**Emma:** “We won’t be able to remain a family as long as I have the Darkness inside of me. We both know it’s only a matter of time before I remove this cuff and the voices will return.”  
**Regina:** “Then it’s time we start fighting back.”  
**Emma:** “What if I’m not strong enough?”  
**Regina:** “You are, Emma, I know you are. Do you know how many times you’ve saved me? Sacrificing yourself to the Darkness was just the latest in a long, long list that I will never be able to fully repay.”  
**Emma:** “Gina-”  
**Regina:** “First, you gave me Henry, my hope. Then you came into my life with a passion and fire that inspires me every day. And then, without being aware of it, you gave me a family. We _will_ get the Darkness out of you, Emma, even if it’s the last thing I do. _(As tears fall down Emma’s cheeks, Regina looks away:)_ Now, it’s been a long, exhausting day and, _(Stands:)_ if I’m going to spend part of my day making things up to Robin and Zelena, tomorrow’s going to be even longer.”  
**Emma:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “You’re going to bed?”  
**Regina:** “Well, some of us still need sleep.”  
**Emma:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “Do you… Do you think I could…”  
**Regina:** “What, Emma, tell me?”  
**Emma:** “Do you think I could just hold you, as you sleep? I don’t think I could bear another night alone with my thoughts.”  
**Regina:** _(Watches her with a pained, sympathetic expression:)_ “It’s going to be all right, Emma. I promise.”  
_(Regina holds out her hand which, after a shuddering sigh of relief, Emma gratefully takes. Together, they climb the stairs towards their bedroom_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Maternity Ward.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _bursts through the doors, looking for her daughter.)  
_**Nurse** **Ratched** **:** “You! The Mayor told me explicitly not to let you through.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, then, you’re just doing your job. _(Uses her magic to knock the nurse out:)_ Poorly, but you’re doing it. Kudos to you.”  
**Regina:** _(Leaning against a wall:)_ “Not so fast, sis.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Sister, dear. Thank you so much for looking after my bundle of joy while I was off being kidnapped. But I’ve come to take her back now. Bye.”  
**Regina:** “Good luck with that.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _looks in the window and sees an empty bin marked Baby Hood.)_ _  
_**Zelena** **:** “Where’s my daughter?!”  
**Regina:** “Did you really think, after everything you’ve done, we wouldn’t protect that child from you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “After everything _I’ve_ done? Your demented girlfriend essentially ripped my child from me!”  
**Regina:** “I know that and there is nothing I can do to change things. But while she is your child, she’s also Robin’s. And you will never take her away from him.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You just can’t stand that after a lifetime of you getting everything, it’s finally my turn!”  
**Regina:** “The only reason you have that baby is because you killed Marian and you deceived Robin in the most vile way imaginable.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Is that a compliment?”  
**Regina:** “This insanity has to stop.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Agreed. But I don’t think it can.”  
**Regina:** “Actually, I think there’s a way.”

 **Mills House.**  
_(Emma sits on the couch patiently as Merida aims her bow at her.)_  
**Merida:** “You know, when Regina asked me here, the last thing I wanted to do was be in the same room as you. Now that we’re here, this isn’t so bad.”   
**Emma:** “Put it down, Merida. We both know you’re not going to shoot me.”  
**Merida:** “Oh, won’t I? After everything you’ve done to me. Fine. I’d say an arrow to the knee would do you right good. Maybe me too.”   
**Emma:** “There is nothing I can say that will make you believe how sorry I am.”  
**Merida:** “Aye, you’re damn right about that.”  
**Emma:** “Everything I did was so I could be with my family. Surely you can understand that?”  
**Merida:** “You know I do. Which is why I begged you not to separate me from mine, but here I am.”  
**Emma:** “There is a way to send you home, to DunBroch, but I’m not the person you need.”  
**Merida:** “Oh aye? So there’s nothing to stop me turning you into a human pin cushion, then?”  
**Emma:** “Do what you feel is right. Your arrows will not kill me, but as long as I’m powerless, I will be in unbelievable agony.”  
**Merida:** “Which is exactly what you deserve! _(Emma lowers her head. After a moment, Merida lowers her bow:)_ But I have never attacked anyone who was defenseless and I shan’t start with you.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.”  
**Merida:** “I don’t want your thanks, just send me home to DunBroch and we’ll call it even.”

**Outside Mary Margaret’s Apartment.**  
_(Regina and_ _Zelena_ _climb the steps to the Blanchard loft.)_  
**Regina:** “Before we go in, let me remind you that you may have your powers back, but I’ve also got mine.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What are we doing here? Because if it’s more lectures about hope, decency, and redemption, I can save you the trouble, I’ve heard it all.”   
_(Regina opens the door. Robin is there with the baby in his arms.)_  
**Robin:** “Zelena.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Did you miss me? Hand me my child, forest boy.”  
_(Before Robin can reply, Regina rounds on her sister.)_  
**Regina:** “Let me remind you of something. As wicked as you may think you are, you’re not even in my league. I’ve spent so many years doing terrible… terrible things beyond your imagination. But you know how I turned it around? Henry. It took having a child… that unconditional love… it made me my best self.” _(_ _Zelena_ _rolls her eyes as Robin interjects.)_  
**Robin:** “And I’m hoping that kind of love will do the same for you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Make no mistake, Loxley, we are never gonna be a family, the three of us.”   
**Robin:** “Despite how it happened, you are my child’s mother. Perhaps against my best instincts-”  
**Regina:** “And definitely, against mine.”  
**Robin:** “Regina, we talked about this. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ I still have hope for you. So… for the time being, you can visit with our child as long as I’m present.”   
_(Robin hands_ _Zelena_ _the baby. It begins crying.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “There, there, my little green bean. There, there. _(Gasps:)_ I’m your mummy.”

**Mills House.**  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _, Belle & Mr. Gold are sat around the dining room table, trying to find ways to remove the Darkness from Emma.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “There is only one way. Once you kill the Dark One with the dagger, that person takes their place.”  
**Regina:** “Yes and according to Merlin, if you kill the Dark One using Excalibur, it will snuff out the Darkness forever.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well there you are then. If anyone would know, it would be Merlin. I spent centuries trying to cleave myself of the dagger and now Emma has achieved that.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, but now that I’m no longer controlled by the dagger, as the Dark One there can be no limits to my power.”  
**Regina:** “In all your years as the Dark One, how much time did you devote to finding a way to rid yourself of the Darkness?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Glancing at Belle:)_ “I’m ashamed to admit that I didn’t. I liked the power too much to want to be rid of it.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, well, even if that’s the case, _(Grabs Mr. Gold’s hand:)_ you must have some clue as to where to start looking for the key to stopping the Dark One.”   
**Emma:** _(Thinking:)_ “Nimue was Merlin’s true love.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, and she was also the first Dark One, I know.”   
**Belle:** “How do we find out more about her?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Start your search with the Dark One chronicles. There are many texts that can help.”   
**Henry:** _(Entering the room:)_ “So it’s true. You are still trying to remove the Darkness.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, of course I am. I need you to take off this cuff. It’s the only way to figure it all out.”   
**Henry:** “No.”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Henry:** “You lied to us… about everything. Why should we trust you now?”  
**Emma:** “Henry, I’m your mother.”   
**Henry:** “Are you? Because the mom I knew wouldn’t keep things from me.”  
**Emma:** “I thought you would understand.”  
**Henry:** “I thought you were someone I could trust.”   
**Emma:** “So you can forgive Regina and Gold for everything they’ve done, but not me?”   
**Henry:** “They’ve changed. They showed me they’ve changed.”   
**Emma:** “So did I.”   
**Henry:** “When we first met, yeah. But the minute things got tough, you didn’t come to anybody. You decided that you would figure it out on your own. We were a team.”   
**Emma:** “Operation Cobra. I remember.”   
**Henry:** “But now you just want your dark magic back so you can do it alone. And I’ve seen what you do with dark magic.” _(_ _Henry runs upstairs.)_  
**Regina:** “He needs time, Emma.”   
**Belle:** “We should really get to the library. We’ve got a lot to do.”   
**Emma:** “Let me guess… I’m not invited.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma. We love you.”   
**Emma:** “You don’t trust me.”   
**David:** “We don’t trust the Darkness. Stay here and let us save you. It’s for the best.”  
**Regina:** “No. Emma’s coming with me to my vault. There must be something there that can point us in the right direction.”

**Mills House. Exterior.  
**_(As the_ _Charmings_ _head to the library and Regina and Emma head to the vault, Mr. Gold hangs back.)  
_**Belle:** “Rumple? What’s wrong? Aren’t you coming?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Just now made me realise how much of a coward I’ve been.”  
**Belle:** “You don’t have anything to prove anymore. You saved me from Merida. You’re a hero now.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But that doesn’t erase the fact that I enjoyed the power of the Darkness… nothing can. Belle… I know that I’ve hurt you in unforgivable ways. I want to do better by you. I want to love you in a way I never could before. With honesty and courage. Let me be the man you deserve. The man I swore on my son’s grave that I would be.”  
**Belle:** “I… I don’t know what to say.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t say anything. This afternoon I’m going to go to the well where we were married. And if you meet me there, I’ll know how you feel.”

 **The Vault.**  
_(Emma and Regina are looking through the books in an attempt to find answers.)_  
**Regina:** “Gold has to be missing something, right? There has to be another way.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe Gold’s right. Maybe this is a fight we can’t win.”   
**Regina:** “Emma, you’re the daughter of Snow White. Hope is in your blood.”   
**Emma** **:** “And I do hope, but… you saw the look on Henry’s face.”   
**Regina:** “He’s just angry with you, he’ll get over it.”  
**Emma:** “Will he? You said it yourself, I ripped a child from its mother’s womb. What kind of monster does that?”  
**Regina:** “The kind who was fighting to remain with her family no matter the cost. _(Closes the book she is looking through:)_ You didn’t stop fighting for us and I will not give up on you.”  
**Emma:** “I know you won’t quit trying. But with my powers now unstoppable, it’s only a matter of time before I hurt someone again.”  
**Regina:** “I won’t let that happen.”  
**Emma:** “You won’t have a choice. If the Darkness wins again, there is no dagger to control me this time. _(Crying:)_ Do you remember the promise you made in Camelot… to do whatever was necessary to get rid of the Darkness?”   
**Regina:** “I don’t like where this is going.”   
**Emma:** “I need you to keep that promise now. And I need you to swear not to tell anyone else.”   
**Regina:** “Nothing has changed, Emma. To get rid of the Darkness, you still have to put it in someone… and sacrifice them. Who?”   
**Emma:** “Me.”  
**Regina:** “No.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, please.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not listening to this.”  
_(Regina turns to walk away.)_  
**Emma:** “You can still save me, Gina. _(As Regina turns to face her:)_ Just not the way we both wished you could. Remember back in the mines when Tamara was about to blow up Storybrooke, what you asked me to do for you?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I asked you to let me die as Regina and not the Evil Queen.”  
**Emma:** “That’s what I need you to do for me now. Let me be remembered as the Savior, as Henry’s mom, and not as the Dark One. Before it’s too late.”

**Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Belle, David and Mary Margaret sit at a table reading through several books, desperately looking for a way to remove the Darkness.)  
_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Meanwhile, Mr. Gold is straightening up the shop when Henry enters.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Hello, Henry. Sorry the, uh, shop’s in a bit of a mess since your mother sent Merida here to kill Belle. What can I do for you today? Because I assume this isn’t just a social visit.”  
**Henry:** “I need your help to destroy magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You mean the Darkness.”  
**Henry:** “No, I mean magic, all of it. It’s torn my family apart for centuries and it needs to stop. To destroy magic I need to be in a place where there isn’t any.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So you intend to leave Storybrooke. Are you sure that’s wise?”  
**Henry:** “I have no other options. If I rid this town of magic then there’ll be no more Darkness and everyone can go back to how things were.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And how do you plan on doing that?”  
**Henry:** “That’s my business. I’m not asking you to come with me, I just need you to cover for me or at least give me a head start.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I suppose I can do that. But even before I lost my powers, your mother was not someone to be trifled with. And as for Ms. Swan-”  
**Henry:** “Just hold them off for as long as you can. And there’s one other thing. _(Mr. Gold watches curiously as Henry opens the shop door and picks up Excalibur. Walking past Mr. Gold, Henry places the sword on the counter:)_ I need you to look after that for me, don’t let my Moms know you have it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re trusting me with this?”  
**Henry:** “I can’t take it with me where I’m going, and this is the last place they’d look for it.”

 **Storybrooke** **Library.  
** _(Belle and the_ _Charmings_ _continue looking through books. Unseen, Emma watches them, simply taking the time to be in their presence while she still can.)_

**Wishing Well.  
**_(Mr. Gold stands examining Excalibur by the well when Belle arrives.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Turning, overjoyed to see her:)_ “You came. _(Taking her by the arms:)_ Oh, Belle, I’m so glad you’re here. I’m ready to do this right, put the past behind us.”  
**Belle:** “Rumple… _(Exhales sharply:)_ This isn’t easy for me. I love you. And some part of me will always love you. But you’ve broken my heart too many times. There’s just too much broken trust.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But I’ve changed. My heart is pure now.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, you… you have, and it is. You’re… you’re the man that I always hoped you would be.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then why are you doing this now? Now we have a chance to make this work.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t know that I want to make it work. But I do know that if I’m gonna try and figure that out, I need to do that on my own. I can’t… I have spent too many years trying to mend your heart. Now I-I need to protect mine.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, please.”  
_(Belle walks away.)  
_

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(David and Mary Margaret join Emma and Regina in the mayor’s office.)_  
**David:** “So, did you do it, did you find another way?”  
_(Emma looks to her parents, unable to speak.)_  
**Regina:** _(Covering:)_ “We did, but the spell we found, it’s-”  
**Emma:** “It’s dangerous. Only those with magic can be present.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But why?”  
**Emma:** “Because the Darkness won’t go quietly. You saw what happened when the Apprentice tried to siphon it into the hat.”  
**Regina:** “This time I’m going to be layering containment spell upon containment spell around us so the Darkness has no place to escape.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But how are you-”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles reassuringly:)_ “The less you know the better, just know that if this works, no one will have to worry about the Darkness again.”  
**David:** “Where were you guys thinking of doing this?”  
**Regina:** “Under the clock tower. It’s the only place that’s safe.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How will we know that it’s worked?”  
**Emma:** “We’ll meet you at Granny’s to celebrate.”  
**David:** “Yeah. Dinner at Granny’s. That’s a great idea.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Kisses Emma on the forehead:)_ “Good luck.”  
_(Mary Margaret squeezes Regina’s hand before leaving the office with David.)_  
**Emma:** “Do you think they bought it?”  
**Regina:** _(Tersely:)_ “Does it matter what I think?”  
_(Regina walks past Emma, out of the room.)_

**Outside The Clock Tower.**  
_(Regina checks her phone as Emma stands staring up at the night sky, looking at the stars for the last time.)_  
**Regina:** “There’s no answer. Have you checked your phone?”  
**Emma:** _(Calmly, resigned to her fate:)_ “I left mine at home. They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Stars. When I was sleeping rough as a kid, I used to spend hours just staring. I never look at them anymore, but they actually are quite… beautiful.”  
_(Regina watches her, tears forming in her eyes, the sadness in her heart threatening to overwhelm her.)  
_**Regina:** _(Brushing the tears away, brusquely:)_ “Well we can’t do this without Excalibur and we’re not doing anything before you tell Henry the truth. Come on, let's go find him.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands behind the counter, replacing the last few items into a display case when Emma and Regina enter.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “We’re closed. Please go away.”  
**Regina:** “No. We’re looking for our son, we need Excalibur.”  
**Mr Gold:** “The only possible reason you’d need Excalibur is if…”  
**Regina:** _(Interrupts:)_ “If Emma uses the sword to destroy the Darkness.”  
**Mr Gold:** “And herself. You’re a brave woman, Emma Swan.”  
**Emma:** “I’m just doing what I have to, for my family.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed. _(As they turn to leave:)_ Of course, it may not come to that.”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Checks his watch:)_ “It appears your son has another idea entirely.”  
**Emma:** “Enough with the games, where’s Henry?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gone.”  
**Regina:** “Gold, I swear if-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “My grandson didn’t tell me _where_ he was going, only why. To destroy magic, once and for all.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It seems he’s under the impression that magic has been the cause of all the suffering in this town.”  
**Regina:** “Emma, if there’s no magic you won’t have to sacrifice yourself. There will be no more Darkness in this world.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, there will always be darkness, dearie. With or without magic. But there may not be a Storybrooke any longer.”  
**Regina:** “Why? What happens if Henry succeeds?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Considering this town was built with magic, it’s hard to say.”  
**Emma:** “Henry would never destroy magic if he knew it could hurt us. Why didn’t you try and stop him?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I would have done, had I known you were prepared to do what it takes to vanquish the Darkness.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t believe this. When did you last see him?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He asked that I give him a head start before I told you. That was two hours ago.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolls her eyes, to Emma:)_ “Come on, let’s go find our son before it’s too late.”  
_(Mr. Gold watches as Emma and Regina leave the shop, an almost imperceptible smile on his lips.)_


	49. Souls of the Departed

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Regina is headed to her car as Emma follows.)  
_**Emma:** “Regina, where are you going?”  
**Regina:** “Where do you think? I’m going to find Henry.”  
**Emma:** “I know but we have to be smart about this.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “We? Do you think Henry wants the Dark One coming after him?”  
**Emma:** “Even if I knew how to find him? _(Regina sighs and turns back to face her:)_ Help me out, turn me back to how I used to look, so we can find our son.”  
**Regina:** _(Using her magic, she transforms Emma back to her more familiar look. Sighs, pleased with her work:)_ “All right, Sheriff Swan… where is he?”  
**Emma:** “You think after all those times he ran away, I wouldn’t put a GPS app on his phone? We’ll take my car. We have to catch up to him.”  
**Regina:** “Where’s he headed?”  
**Emma:** “Boston.”  
_(Together, Regina and Emma drive out of town in Emma’s bug.)_

 **Main Street.  
**_(Mary Margaret and David accompany_ _Zelena_ _as she walks her baby.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Well isn’t this nice, one big happy family.” _  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Regina asked us to keep an eye on you while she’s out of town.” _  
_**Zelena** **:** “Oh, I’ll bet she did.” _  
_**David:** “After everything that’s happened, we’re willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, Zelena. But gaining our trust isn’t going to happen overnight.” _  
(Walking towards them is Merida, carrying her bow.)  
_**Merida:** “Is it true? Magic might disappear?”  
**David:** “Only if Henry succeeds. Which he won’t, not with Emma and Regina searching for him.”  
**Merida:** “Yeah, but what if they don’t find him in time? How will I get home without magic?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Pulling the Apprentice’s wand from her coat pocket:)_ “It won’t be a problem if we send you home now.”

**Zelena** **:** “We? I think you mean me, dear.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “You want us to trust you, this can be your first test. _(Hands_ _Zelena_ _the wand:)_ But this time, summon the portal without the twister?”  
**Zelena** **:** “You heroes ruin all the fun. Very well.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _raises and points the wand towards the middle of the street where a door appears. Wasting no time, Merida moves quickly over to it, steps inside and vanishes.)_

 **The Land Without Magic. Boston.  
**_(Regina holds up a picture of Henry on her phone for the bus driver.)  
_**Regina:** “What do you mean he wasn’t on the bus?”  
**Bus Driver:** “Lady, I don’t know what to tell you. Everyone got off.”  
**Regina:** “Then why does the GPS tracker still say he’s on it?”  
**Emma:** _(Stepping off the bus:)_ “Because Henry hid his phone under one of the seats. He wanted us to think he came to Boston.”  
**Bus Driver:** “Ladies, if you don’t mind, it’s my lunch.”  
_(The bus driver walks away as Regina snatches Henry’s phone.)  
_**Regina:** “Got any more bright ideas?”  
**Emma:** “Regina…”  
_(Regina tosses the phone into a trash can which then catches fire.)_

**Regina:** “Well… that’s new.”  
**Emma:** “How’s that even possible? We’re in the land without magic.”  
**Regina:** _(Turns and thinks:)_ “And so is Henry, with Excalibur.”  
**Emma:** “You really think Henry managed to bring a sword with him on public transport?”  
**Regina:** “Well what else would explain it?”  
**Emma:** _(Considers:)_ “It _was_ forged from the Holy Grail. Plenty of people in this world believe in its power.”  
**Regina:** _(Waves her hand to put out the fire:)_ “We have to find him before something bad happens.”  
**Emma:** “Well, if he’s not in Boston, then _(Sighs:)_ where is he?” 

 **New York City.  
**_(Henry and Violet step off the bus onto the sidewalk.)  
_**Violet:** _(Staring up at the skyscrapers:)_ “I thought the spires of Camelot were tall.”  
**Henry:** “Welcome to New York City.”  
_(They laugh and, holding hands, walk off into the city.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **.** **Storybrooke** **Heritage Park** _._  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _walk with_ _Zelena_ _, pushing two baby strollers side by side.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “What would make Henry decide to do this?”  
**David:** “I guess he thinks that if there’s no magic, then Emma won’t be the Dark One any more.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well that’s just moronic. _(As the_ _Charmings_ _stare at her:)_ Magic isn’t something you can just snuff out. It’s all around us in every land, in every realm.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But before Gold brought magic to Storybrooke, there wasn’t any here.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Of course there was. What do you think made that storybook suddenly appear in your closet? How do you think the Snow Queen managed to enter the town? Even if Henry somehow manages to destroy magic in this world, it will still exist in others. If you ask me, the boy’s just delaying the inevitable.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “The inevitable? What do you mean?”  
**Zelena** **:** “My sister didn’t tell you?”  
**David:** “Tell us what?”  
**Zelena** **:** “It seems your daughter is still determined to destroy the Darkness. And after failing to use me as her chosen vessel, she really only has one choice left.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Shocked:)_ “She’s going to use Excalibur on herself. David?”  
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “We have to stop her.”

**The Land Without Magic. Boston. Bus Station.**  
_(Emma and Regina search through Emma’s car.)_  
**Emma:** “There has to be something in here that belongs to Henry.”   
**Regina:** “I assume you have a map somewhere in this pigsty of yours.”  
**Emma:** “In the glove box. By the way, it was your idea to go to Hardee’s.”  
**Regina:** _(Finds the map:)_ “Give me your hand.”  
**Emma:** “Why? What is that?”  
**Regina:** _(Holding a needle:)_ “What? Worried I might make you take an eternal nap on a bus bench?”  
**Emma:** “Well, it would be one way to subdue the Dark One.”  
**Regina:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “If you want to help Henry, you’re just gonna have to trust me.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes off her glove and holds out her hand. Regina pricks her finger:)_ “Ow!”  
**Regina:** “Now that there’s magic in this world… this just might work. _(Takes Emma’s hand and holds it over the map:)_ And if it does, you’re going to lead us right to him.”  
_(A drop of blood falls on the map and, after Regina waves her hand over it, the blood trail points them to Henry’s location.)_  
**Emma:** “Of course. New York.”

**New York.  
**_(Mr. Gold drives up to a toll booth.)  
_**Toll Booth Attendant:** “Welcome to New York. It’ll be $15.”  
_(Mr. Gold merely shakes his head. Waving his hand, the barrier raises and Mr. Gold drives on, leaving the attendant confused and dismayed.)  
_

**Elsewhere In New York.**  
_(Henry and Violet walk through the streets, each with a slice of pizza in their hands.)_  
**Violet:** “I can’t imagine living here. It’s overwhelming.”  
**Henry:** “I thought the same thing when I first went to Camelot, until you showed me around.”  
**Violet:** “Well, I want to see this place, Henry, truly, but… but what does it have to do with destroying magic?”  
**Henry:** “It’s got to do with my Dad. Magic tore apart his family, too, when my Grandpa became the Dark One.”  
**Violet:** “And did he want to destroy magic, too?”  
**Henry:** “The truth is… yes, for a really long time. No one else knows this, not even my moms. He made me promise not to tell anyone.”  
**Violet:** “It’s safe with me, I promise.”  
**Henry:** “See, that’s why he was in New York. He was trying to find a way to protect himself in case his dad found him.”  
**Violet:** “Right, and he thought the best way of doing that was by destroying magic. Did he ever figure it out?”  
**Henry:** “He died before he could, but I know he got close. He kept everything he found in a journal. It’s got to be in my Dad’s apartment. Come on.” 

 **Neal/Robin’s Apartment. Some Time Later.  
**_(Regina and Emma arrive at the apartment but Henry and Violet have already been and gone.)_  
**Emma:** “Looks like Henry was here, but I don’t think he was alone. _(Picks up a record:)_ This is, uh, Henry and Violet’s song.”  
**Regina:** “They have a song?”  
**Emma:** “He really likes her. She’s a nice girl.”  
**Regina:** “You’re just saying that because you feel bad about ripping her heart out in Camelot. _(At Emma’s look:)_ I’ll like her a lot better when I know where she’s taken my son.”  
**Emma:** _(Walks over to the desk:)_ “Well, I think I might be able to figure that out. _(Checks the computer:)_ Yes. He has definitely been here. He tried to wipe the search history clean. _(Inserts something into the computer:)_ Luckily, I can get it back.”  
**Regina:** “I won’t hold my breath. _(Emma rolls her eyes:)_ Maybe there’s something else in here that can tell us where they’ve gone.”

**Emma:** “Well being pissy at me won’t help matters.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Well if that’s true then we’re really in trouble.”  
**Emma:** “All right, this is more than about finding Henry. Clearly you’re picking for a fight, so let’s get on with it.”  
**Regina:** “And what good will that do? Your mind is already made up. Once we find Henry, you still want me to use Excalibur on you.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, we talked about this.”  
**Regina:** “No, we didn’t. You’ve just decided to give up. You’re leaving me, leaving Henry because you feel like you’re losing yourself to the Darkness.”  
**Emma:** “That isn’t such a small thing, you know? When I reforged Excalibur, I became the most powerful Dark One to ever live. I cannot allow that kind of power to continue to exist.”  
**Regina:** “Please, Emma, if you’re gonna try to make this easier on me, don’t.”  
**Emma:** “No, I know that I can’t, and I won’t. I’m… sorry about everything. I… I shut you out and I know that hurt you.”  
**Regina:** “You want to know why I’m so angry? Because I know exactly how you feel. The Evil Queen… is inside me… always trying to get out. _(Scoffs:)_ I can’t expect you to get it.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about? I’m the Dark One, you know I understand.”  
**Regina:** “All due respect, but you don’t. When you killed Arthur, he left you no choice. You went up to the precipice with Zelena, but you got pulled back before it consumed you. I _was_ consumed. For _years_. And I have to live with it every day.”

**Emma:** “We… we’ve never really spoken about your past at length, I just thought it’d be too painful for you talk about.”  
**Regina:** “It’s exhausting. I’m constantly at war with my instincts. It’s because of that war that the Darkness chose me. It was about to take me as its own before you stepped in. You sacrificed yourself for me and now here we are. _(Sighs:)_ I do good… and hate every moment of it.”  
**Emma:** “You hate doing good?”  
**Regina:** “Yes. It’s complicated. I know it’s right, but it always leads to loss for me. Yet I keep doing it now, and I keep suffering. But I know the Evil Queen can’t return, so… that’s how it has to be. I’ll never be at peace with myself.”  
**Emma:** “That’s not true. You fell in love, we were happy.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, and look what happened. I should be the Dark One, I should be the one who pays the price. _(As Emma starts to protest:)_ I am what I am. I did what I did. Many years ago, I had a choice. Snow White told a secret and I could have chosen to forgive her. Instead… I did terrible things. Unspeakable things. That will always hang over me. I’ve tried to be the hero.”  
**Emma:** “And you have been.”  
**Regina:** “And it doesn’t matter, one way or another I lose the ones I love to the Darkness. There’s no redemption for me. There’s only suffering. I’m cursed with knowing the difference between good and evil. And I’m caught between them. If I revert, I lose everyone I love. Henry… You… everyone. And if I go forward trying to be good, I have to live with my past darkness and all its well-deserved consequences.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t believe that. I believe in you.”  
**Regina:** “This is my fate. I’m trapped.”  
**Emma:** “No, listen to me. If there is another way to destroy the Darkness then I promise you we will find it. But whatever happens, none of this will change who you’ve fought so hard to become. _(Computer beeps:)_ He’s at the Midtown Library.”  
**Regina:** “What are they doing there?”  
_(Unbeknownst to Regina and Emma, Mr. Gold stands listening outside the door_ _.)_

**The Land Without Magic. New York. Midtown Library.**  
_(The librarian leads Henry and Violet through the library.)_  
**Librarian:** “You want to go to the Rare Reading Room? Really? _(Opens the double doors:)_ Well, here we are. No one’s been back here in ages. Most folks just come for the Y.A. stuff. Well, good luck with your term paper.”  
_(The librarian leaves the room as Henry places his backpack on a desk.)_  
**Henry:** “My dad’s journal said he had an appointment here. Whatever he was looking for to destroy magic must be in this room. _(Picks up several books and hands them to Violet:)_ Start with these. Read every page and then re-read it. Because whatever my dad was looking for, he never found it.”  
**Violet:** “And you really think we can?”  
**Henry:** “We have to. _(He walks around one of the book shelves and finds something:)_ That’s impossible.”  
**Violet:** “Henry, w-what did you find?”  
**Henry:** _(Picking up more books and putting them on the table:)_ “These books, they all look exactly like my storybook. They’re magic. What are they doing in New York? _(Turning pages:)_ I’ve never seen these characters in my book. Look at this. There are so many stories.”  
**Violet:** “Wait, Henry, you told me that all the stories in your book are real.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.”  
**Violet:** “So maybe…”  
**Henry:** “These are all real, too.”

 **Some Time Later.  
**_(Frustrated, Henry slams a book closed.)  
_**Henry:** “Now I see why my dad gave up. There’s nothing in here about destroying magic. We came all this way for nothing.”  
**Violet:** “Not for nothing. You’ll figure it out.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Entering the room:)_ “I’m afraid that’s not possible.”  
**Henry:** _(Surprised:)_ “Grandpa, what’re you doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Stopping you from making a terrible mistake.”  
**Henry:** “Violet, get behind me. _(Noticing the bag in his hand, to Gold:)_ You brought Excalibur here? You don’t want me destroying magic, you think there’s a way to get your powers back somehow.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re very perceptive, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Well I’m not going to let you do it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Actually, you are.”  
_(Mr. Gold waves his hand and both Violet and Henry fall to the floor, asleep_ _.)_

_(Mr. Gold picks up Henry’s backpack and looks through it. Finding what he wants, Mr. Gold takes Henry’s quill and leaves the room.)  
_

**Midtown Library. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma and Regina arrive to find Henry and Violet asleep on the floor.)_  
**Regina:** _(Crouching down to help him up:)_ “Henry! Are you okay?”  
**Henry:** _(Groggily:)_ “Mom, where’s Violet?”  
**Violet:** _(Emma helps her up:)_ “I’m right here. I’m all right.”  
**Emma:** “What happened to you? To both of you?”  
**Henry:** “Grandpa. He has Excalibur.”  
**Regina:** “Henry, what were you thinking, bringing Excalibur here?”  
**Henry:** “I didn’t. I left it with Grandpa, I thought I could trust him.”  
**Regina:** “Why would you try to destroy magic?”  
**Henry:** “Do you really have to ask me that? We finally had a chance to be happy, and then magic took it away from us.”  
**Regina:** “Henry, this isn’t the answer.”  
**Henry:** “I know, but I thought it could buy us some time. _(To Emma:)_ I thought that if I got rid of magic that it would give us a chance to find another way to remove the Darkness. Because you know how it goes for us. Every time it looks like we could be happy, magic just comes in and wrecks it.”  
**Regina:** “Is that what you really think?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. In case you both forgot, magic took away my dad. And it took away Violet’s mom. And I don’t know what I would do if it took away one of you.”  
**Emma:** “Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Don’t! Just don’t.”  
**Regina:** “Henry, what were you doing down here?”  
**Henry:** “Following my dad’s trail to figure out how to destroy magic. But we didn’t find anything. It was just a waste of time.”  
**Violet:** “So, what do we do now? ‘Cause Henry’s grandpa has Excalibur.”  
**Regina:** “Well, we have to find him. Because as long as Excalibur’s in this land, so is magic.”  
**Henry:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “It’s true. _(Henry glances at the cuff on her wrist:)_ It’s still there. I’m not taking it off until we find Gold, I promise you.”

**Regina:** _(Placing the map on the table, to Henry:)_ “Give me your hand.”  
**Henry:** “Is this really gonna help find him?”  
**Regina:** “This will tell us if he’s still in New York.”  
_(Regina pricks Henry’s finger and repeats the locator spell from earlier. It points them to downtown New York.)_  
**Emma:** “Most expensive hotel in New York, why am I not surprised?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods, to Henry:)_ “You two stay here, we’ll deal with Gold.”  
**Henry:** “But-”  
**Regina:** “No arguments, Henry. You’re in enough trouble as it is.”  
**Emma:** “She’s right, kid. We’ve got this.”

 **Outside Gold’s Hotel.**  
_(Emma and Regina stare up at the building.)_  
**Regina:** “What are you thinking, penthouse?”  
**Emma:** “I wouldn’t put it past him.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I really thought he might’ve changed. Without the Darkness inside him, he had a chance at a fresh start.”  
**Emma:** “You and I both know how addictive the Darkness is, it’s been all he’s known for hundreds of years. If I know Henry, he’s already disobeyed us. We should call and tell him to stay put.”  
**Regina:** “Which would work if I hadn’t torched his phone.”  
**Emma:** _(Checking her phone:)_  “What the hell?”  
**Regina:** “What’s wrong?”  
**Emma:** “It’s Mary Margaret. She says they’re coming to find us. How’s that possible?”  
**Regina:** “Zelena. I told her what we were doing.”  
**Emma:** “What? Why?”  
**Regina:** “Because I’m trying to build a relationship with my sister. To establish trust.”  
**Emma:** “By having my parents babysit her?”  
**Regina:** “I want her to trust me. I didn’t say I trust _her_ , yet.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah well thanks to her, they’re headed here. I do not have time for a hope speech.”  
**Regina:** “Consider it payback for speeding up her pregnancy? Anyway, we can’t worry about them now, we have to get Excalibur away from Gold.”  
**Emma:** “Gina, wait, what are you doing? We need a plan.”  
**Regina:** “I have one. I have a fist. Gold has a nose. If you don’t like it, I’ll do this alone.”

**Elsewhere In New York.  
**_(Henry walks with purpose as Violet struggles to keep up.)  
_**Violet:** “Henry. Henry, will you stop? Your moms told us to wait back in the library.”  
**Henry:** “They could be in trouble. And since when do you care what they say? You already ran away with me.”  
**Violet:** “Henry, I know you’re scared. And if you really think this is the best thing to do, I’ll help you.”  
**Henry:** “Thank you.”  
**Violet:** “But I hope you have a good plan, because we don’t have magic.”  
**Henry:** “We don’t need it. If my grandpa thinks he’s gonna hurt either of my moms, I’ll make him wish he never survived the Ogre wars.”

 **Gold’s Hotel.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands by the window, watching people go about their lives when the door to his hotel room implodes.)_  
**Regina:** “Gold! Where are you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Smirks:)_ “Did you not read the sign?”  
**Regina:** _(As Mr. Gold turns to face her:)_ “I’m not in the mood, Gold. What are you doing here? Where’s Excalibur?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Watches as Emma enters the room:)_ “Answering your second question first, its in the bag, on the bed.”  
_(Emma goes to check as Regina eyes her former mentor.)_  
**Emma:** _(Unzipping the bag:)_ “It’s here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To Regina:)_ “Perhaps we should take a seat?”  
_(Finding no reason no to, Regina nods and walks over to a chair. Mr. Gold pours them all a drink, then takes the seat opposite. Emma stands ready by the door.)_  
**Regina:** “Out with it, Gold. What are you doing here with Excalibur?”  
**Emma:** “You know you’ve brought magic to this land by bringing it here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed I do. It seems I have a habit of doing that. But I promise you, I had good reason.”  
**Regina:** “We’re listening.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Sighs, watching Regina:)_ “Oh, Regina. The Queen may have been my greatest student, but the woman you’ve become is far greater than she ever was. _(As the two women share a glance, he leans forward in his chair:)_ What if I told you I was here to finally do the right thing?”  
**Emma:** “I’d say we’ve heard it all before.”  
_(Mr. Gold looks to Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “I’d say, what’s changed?”

**Henry:** _(Entering the room, with Violet:)_ “And I’d say, hand over the sword, Grandpa.”  
**Regina:** “Henry!”  
**Emma:** “Get out of here, kid. There’s nothing you can do.”  
**Henry:** “Yes there is. He won’t hurt me. He didn’t spend centuries trying to find his son just to kill his grandson.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Henry, listen to me.”  
**Henry:** “No. I trusted you and you betrayed me. You brought Excalibur here to use on my mom, you’re going to use it to make yourself the Dark One again.”  
**Mr Gold:** “Do you really think I need the Darkness to have magic? _(Conjures a fireball:)_ I am the greatest purveyor of dark magic the world has ever known. I taught your mother everything she knows. _(Looks to Regina and extinguishes the fireball:)_ And that’s why, as one of my last acts, I’m going to make things right.”  
**Henry:** “What?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I didn’t come here to reclaim the Darkness, Henry. I came to destroy it, like you did.”  
**Emma:** “Wait a minute. Gold, if you had magic all this time, why didn’t you use it to defend yourself back in Storybrooke?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because of Belle. I didn’t want to use magic again in case I _was_ tempted back to the dark side. But now, if I can’t be there for Belle, I can be there for my grandson. _(To Henry:)_ Your father sacrificed himself so that I could protect you, Henry. Somewhere along the way I forgot that. But now, now I can finally do the right thing and honour Baelfire by sacrificing myself for you and your family.”  
**Regina:** “Does that mean what I think you mean?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. But first, I want to make it up to you, Regina. I helped to create the Evil Queen, it’s only right that I help you move on from her, for good.”

**Fountain.  
**_(Emma follows Henry and Violet to a coin fountain.)  
_**Emma:** “Hey. _(To Violet:)_ Can we have a second?”  
**Violet:** _(Stands:)_ “Of course.”  
_(Violet walks off to give them some space.)  
_**Emma:** “I knew you’d come here. When we lived in New York, this is where we came when you were upset. And I’d give you a penny and tell you to wish your problems away. Remember? What do you say? _(Holds out a coin:)_ Want to give it a try?”  
**Henry:** “I’m sorry, Mom, but that’s not gonna make me feel better now.”  
**Emma:** “Why not?”  
**Henry:** “When we lived here, there wasn’t any magic. We didn’t even know it existed. And, Mom, we were happy.”  
**Emma:** “We were. And I wouldn’t trade that time for anything. But you’re forgetting something. It was just the two of us. And now…”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. And that’s why I thought if I destroyed magic in Storybrooke that we could all be happy, like you and I were.”  
**Emma:** “Well, your mom is with Gold trying to find a way. Should we see if they had any luck?”

 **Chinatown, New York.**  
_(Regina and Mr. Gold walk together.)_  
**Regina:** “Why are you doing this, Gold? Why help me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because I genuinely care what happens to you. I twisted your soul and manipulated you into becoming what I needed, all so you would cast the dark curse for me. Despite everything, you’ve fought to return to the side of good, for the sake of your son and the people you love. But, partitioning the darkness inside will not help you become the woman you want to be.”  
**Regina:** “It’s worked so far.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “For now, maybe. You know, I once thought I could contain the Darkness to one tiny corner of my soul. First for Baelfire, then for Belle. And I always failed. Do you want to know why? Because I like the darkness. It’s as much who I am as the light. Why can’t you seem to grasp it’s not either/or?”  
**Regina:** “Because I’m not like you. I don’t like the darkness.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You can tell yourself what you like. But deep down, the Evil Queen is part of who you are. And the more you keep her locked inside, the more you’re gonna suffer.”  
_(They enter a shop.)_  
**Regina:** “What the hell is this place?”  
**Dragon:** “Greetings. What brings you to my humble shop?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, we’re in the market for something a little more powerful than what you have on display.”  
**Dragon:** “If you mean narcotics, I’m just a simple herbalist.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t think so. Regina, meet The Dragon.”  
**Dragon:** “I assume you’re here because you want something, Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To Regina:)_ “A long time ago, my old friend here figured out a way to travel to a land without magic far quicker than I did. He’s been passing his magic off as ‘alternative medicine’ ever since.”  
**Dragon:** “I repaid that betrayal by helping you before, I owe you nothing more.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Nods, to Regina:)_ “During my brief exile from Storybrooke, I tracked down The Dragon. It was he who gave me the spell to resurrect Maleficent.”  
**Dragon:** “That was a one time only deal. I’m afraid I’m not in the business of helping hearts filled with such darkness.”  
**Regina:** “Gold, this is a waste of time.”  
**Dragon:** “But you… you I will help. I see a noble battle deep inside your soul, Regina, between light and dark. And for that, I will do my best to aid you. It is imperative you win… for all of us.”

**Dragon’s Shop. Back Room.**  
_(Emma, Henry and Violet have joined them as the Dragon performs his own brand of magic. Placing a flower into a bowl, he concentrates hard and causes the flower to dissolve into the water. As it bubbles, the Dragon looks on pleased.)_  
**Dragon:** “It is ready.”  
_(Everyone looks down at the strange purple coloured mixture.)_  
**Emma:** “What is that?”  
**Dragon:** “An elixir which will split the soul of anyone caught between their best and worse self.”  
**Regina:** “Really?”  
**Emma:** “Split the soul? I don’t like the sound of that. Isn’t that a little extreme?”  
**Dragon:** “To be finally at peace with one’s self, this elixir holds the key.”  
**Regina:** “I’ll take it.”  
**Henry:** “Mom.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not saying I’ll use it. This magic is like none I’ve seen before. It could be very useful one day.”  
**Dragon:** “I’ve done all I can. But you… you haven’t.”  
**Henry:** “Me?”  
**Dragon:** “All of you. Destroying magic will not solve your problems. There’s magic everywhere if you’re willing to see it.”  
**Emma:** “That sounds an awful lot like something a friend told me a long time ago.”  
**Dragon:** “August? Yes. I know who you are, Savior. If you want to rid yourself of the Darkness, remember what he taught you.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “You have to believe.”

**Fountain. New York City.**  
_(Everyone sits by the fountain trying to make sense of what’s about to happen.)_  
**Emma:** “So he’s really going to do this?”  
**Regina:** “Apparently. Once you transfer the Darkness into him, I’ll be there with Excalibur.”  
**Henry:** “Is there really no other way?”  
**Emma:** “It’s the price of destroying the Darkness, Henry. Your grandpa is going to help us remain a family.”  
**Regina:** “I just never thought I’d live to see the day where he’d be so selfless.”  
**Henry:** “Couldn’t it all be a trick? I mean, once you transfer the Darkness into grandpa, what’s to stop him turning on us again?”  
**Emma:** “This. _(Holds up her wrist:)_ The cuff should neutralise his powers long enough.“  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Arriving with David and_ _Zelena_ _:)_ “Emma?”  
**Emma:** “Mom? Dad.”  
_(Emma hugs her parents as_ _Zelena_ _walks over to Regina.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m so glad we’re not too late.”  
**Emma:** “It’s OK, we’ve found another way.”  
**David:** “How?”  
**Regina:** “Gold. He’s volunteered to take on the Darkness one more time so we can destroy it.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “But why would he do that?”  
**Emma:** “I guess he just really doesn’t want to live without Belle. She turned him down back in Storybrooke.”  
_(David and Mary Margaret share a worried look.)_  
**Emma:** “Mom, Dad, what is it?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Belle came here with us. She found a note from Gold and insisted she come along.”

 **Hotel. Mr. Gold’s Room.  
Mr Gold: **_(Opens the door and to find his wife standing in the doorway:)_ “Belle. What are you doing here?”  
**Belle:** “I got your note. I couldn’t let you do this.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, Belle, I-”  
_(Belle pulls him into a kiss.)  
_**Belle:** “For the first time, you were prepared to be truly selfless. It’s made me realise that I don’t need to see the world to know what I want anymore. What I want is to be with you.”  
_(They kiss again.)_ **  
**

**Neal/Robin’s Apartment Building. Night.**  
_(Regina stands alone on the rooftop terrace, lost in her thoughts. The door to the terrace opens and Mary Margaret appears, carrying two mugs.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hey. I thought you might like something to keep you warm.”  
**Regina:** “You know I don’t do hot cocoa with cinnamon.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know. _(Pours a flask of alcohol into Regina’s mug and hands it to her:)_ Emma told me what you two are planning. You sure you want to do this?”  
**Regina:** “Well, now that Gold has decided he wants to live, that leaves us with only one option. I even made a wish at the fountain. I wished the Evil Queen away so I can be free of everything she did. _(Sighs:)_ That I did.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We forgive you, you know.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “The problem is, as long as she’s inside me, that doesn’t matter. Her baggage, her karma… call it what you want… will always be there.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You want a fresh start.”  
**Regina:** “And if everything goes to plan, it means a fresh start for all of us.”  
_(Emma arrives, carrying the bag containing Excalibur.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay, I got Henry’s quill back from Gold as well as the sword. You ready for this?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Wait, how will this work exactly?”  
**Regina:** “As soon as I take the Dragon’s serum, my soul will begin to split.”  
**Emma:** “Once the split is complete, I will transfer the Darkness into the Evil Queen.”  
**Regina:** “And then I’ll kill her, using Excalibur, destroying the Darkness.”  
**Emma:** “And the Evil Queen, as long as you’re sure that’s what you want?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I want her gone.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Then let’s get rid of her. Let’s be the family we were always meant to be. All of us.”  
**Regina:** _(To Mary Margaret:)_ “Go downstairs.”  
**Emma:** “The Dragon said there will be a moment of disorientation when the Evil Queen won’t have her magic. That’s our chance. You cannot hesitate.”  
**Regina:** “Understood. _(Regina removes Emma’s cuff. To Mary Margaret:)_ Now, please, leave us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m staying. I was there when the Evil Queen was born. I kind of helped bring her into the world. I want to see you end her.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Get ready to stand back, because… _(Sighs:)_ I have a feeling we’re about to meet a very angry queen, and she didn’t like you on a good day. Emma?”  
**Emma:** _(Her powers having been restored:)_ “I’m ready.”  
_(Regina holds out her arm and Mary Margaret injects the Dragon’s serum into her arm. The effects are instantaneous. Groaning in pain, the split quickly begins.)_

_(As Regina shakes uncontrollably, The Evil Queen takes a step outside of her body, Turning back to glare at Regina, the Queen pushes her away, finally separating the two. As the two women stare at each other, Emma steps forward and magically shackles the Queen. Then, summoning all of her powers, Emma begins to siphon off the Darkness into the Evil Queen.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Groaning:)_ “You’re making a mistake, Dark One.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t listen to her, Emma, keep going.”  
_(Finally, after a bright flash of light, Emma and the Evil Queen are knocked backwards, the transfer complete. As Mary Margaret checks on her daughter, Regina picks up Excalibur.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Stands, the chains on her wrists rattling:)_ “Look at what you’ve become.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, now’s your chance. Destroy her.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You, destroy me? You don’t have what it takes.”  
**Emma:** “Regina.” _(She moves forward but is held back by Mary Margaret.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “You’re weak. No matter what you do, you can’t destroy our darkness. _(Glances at Emma:)_ And now I _am_ the Darkness. _(To Regina:)_ Deep down inside, you know the truth. You need me.”  
**Regina:** “No. I don’t. _(Regina twirls Excalibur once in her hand then plunges it into the Evil Queen’s heart. The Evil Queen gasps and begins to disintegrate, along with the sword:)_ I’m sorry.”

_(The chains fall empty to the ground as Regina, shaking, turns to Emma.)  
_**Regina:** “Are you all right?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods, shocked:)_ “It’s gone, the Darkness, it’s over.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “How do you feel?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, still shaking:)_ “Lighter.”

 **S** **torybrooke** **. The Next Day.  
**_(Driving home in the bug, Emma, Regina, Violet and Henry arrive outside Granny’s.)  
_**Emma:** _(Stepping out of the car:)_ “Home sweet home.”  
**Regina:** “And in one piece.”  
**Violet:** “I have to go, Henry. My dad… I need to talk to him.”  
**Henry:** “Good luck. I’m sorry if I got you in trouble.”  
**Violet:** “It’s okay. There’s something… something I haven’t told you. My father isn’t from Camelot. It’s just a place he wound up in.”  
**Henry:** “I… I don’t understand.”  
**Violet:** “He’s originally from here, this land. From a place called Connecticut.”  
**Henry:** “What?”  
**Violet:** “He never felt at home in Camelot, you know? He… he always said he was glad that I was born there because, ‘being a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s court is no great shakes.’ I don’t know what great shakes are, but I do know that I like it here.”  
_(Henry leans in and kisses Violet while Regina and Emma exchange looks.)_

_(When they part, Violet giggles and walks away.)_  
**Henry:** _(Turning, realising his moms were watching:)_ “Really?”  
**Regina:** “So, I’m guessing Operation Mixtape was a success?”  
**Henry:** “Mom. Come on.”  
**Emma:** “Oh I think we’re entitled to tease you about this, kid. _(Henry groans:)_ Come on, I’m starving, lets eat.”  
_(As Henry heads into Granny’s diner, Emma turns and holds out her hand for Regina, who, smiling brightly, takes it and pulls Emma in for a heartfelt kiss.)  
_

**Chinatown. New York City. Dragon’s Shop.  
**_(As the Dragon stands by the window, the wind chimes hanging from his ceiling alert him to a presence. Turning, he sees smoke billowing into the back room of his shop. Finally, the smoke reforms into the Evil Queen.)_ **  
Dragon:** _(As if expecting her:)_ “Evil Queen.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Regina never should have let me out to play.”  
**Dragon:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I came to set the record straight. You were right about one thing, Dragon. There was a battle raging inside Regina. And she may have won the fight, but this… is a war. And it’s just begun. _(The Evil Queen rips the Dragon’s heart of out his chest, holding it in her hand:)_ The Queen is back.”  _  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street. Night.  
** _(The clinking of blades. Emma appears to be battling against an unknown, cloaked assailant. As the fighting intensifies, the visions become shorter and shorter before, suddenly, Emma awakens.)  
_

**Mayor’s Mansion. Morning.  
**_(Breathing heavily, she looks wide eyed down at her hand which is now shaking. She turns when the bedroom door opens to see a concerned looking Regina enter the room.)  
_**Emma:** “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”  
**Regina:** “Well, you may be fine, but our town isn’t. Look.”  
_(Regina goes to the window and opens the curtains. Glancing out the window, Emma sees that the sky is now tinged red.)  
_**Emma:** “What is that?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know, but I have a feeling it isn’t good.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Main Street. Present.**  
_(Emma, Regina, Henry, and the_ _Charmings_ _all walk along main street. The clock tower has been broken and is laying on the street, while people walk in a zombie-like manner by them.)_  
**Regina:** “What the hell happened to my town?”  
**Emma:** “How is this possible? How could this happen overnight and nobody hear anything? _(An engine revs, and in the distance, they see_ _Cruella_ _drive past in her car:)_ Cruella.”  
**David:** “It can’t be. She’s dead.”  
**Emma:** “Let’s split up. We’ll cover more ground.”  
**Regina:** “Agreed. The sooner we get some answers, the better.”  
_(Turning to go, Regina spots someone from her past that she killed.)_

**Past. Enchanted Forest.**  
_(The Evil Queen approaches a small village flanked by several of her black knights.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Greetings, my subjects.”  
**Woman:** _(Breathes deeply:)_ “Happy birthday, my Queen.”  
_(The woman bows and holds out a blueberry pie.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Walks over to her and dips her finger into the pie to taste it:)_ “Blueberry. Not bad. But I prefer apple. _(Signals to the peasant woman to move back:)_ Luckily for you, I’m not here for the pie. The present I want, none of you have. But you will get it for me… Snow White’s heart on a plate. I know she’s been here. And if someone doesn’t start talking…”  
_(Goes to rip out the same woman’s heart, but is stopped by a voice.)_  
**Blacktooth** **:** “Wait. I think I can help you. I can tell you where Snow White is.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Then tell me.”  
**Blacktooth** **:** “I want something in return.”  
**Evil Queen:** “How’s this for a deal? Tell me, and I’ll kill you quickly instead of slowly. _(Begins magically choking him:)_ Tell me where that wretched girl is.”  
**Snow White:** _(Appears behind the Evil Queen and is holding up a loaded bow and arrow, pointing towards her:)_ “Behind you. I’m right here, Regina, and I won’t let you hurt anyone else.”  
_(The Evil Queen snaps_ _Blacktooth’s_ _neck and the Black Knights draw their swords. The queen conjures a fireball.)_  
**Grumpy:** “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
**Charming:** “We’ve got you surrounded.”  
**Snow White:** “So, what do you say? Shall we end this ridiculous conflict?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Blows out the fireball:)_ “You’re lucky it’s my birthday and I’m feeling benevolent.” _(Poofs away in a cloud of purple smoke.)_

**The Dark Palace.**  
_(The Evil Queen returns to her palace, storming into a room, her father hot on her trail.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Is this really the way you want to spend today? Perhaps it’s time for a change. Perhaps it’s time to give up on revenge and move on.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I will never give up. Not until Snow White’s heart is in one of these boxes.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I know you loved Daniel, but if anyone is to blame, it’s your mother. She ripped out his heart so you would become the merciless queen that she always wanted. Don’t let her win. Don’t let her control you.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Mother does not control me. I banished her to Wonderland, remember?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Until you give up this quest for vengeance, Cora will always have a hold on you.”

 **Present.** **Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office.  
**_(_ _Blacktooth_ _enters the Mayor’s office.)  
_**Blacktooth** **:** “Your Majesty. She’s here.”  
**Cora:** _(Swivels in her chair and looks at him:)_ “Thank you for bringing me this information. Now tell me… how’s my daughter?”

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Mary Margaret enters to find Granny’s is now being run by the Blind Witch. Mary Margaret makes her way to the counter and the Blind Witch sniffs the air.)  
_**Blind Witch:** “Is that… I know you. Aren’t you Snow White? _(Gasps:)_ Can you imagine? Uh, well, what can I get you? Do you like gingerbread or children? Kidding. But the gingerbread’s actually not bad.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What are you doing here? Where’s Granny? Where’s everybody?”  
**Blind Witch:** “Don’t you know? Storybrooke’s under new management.”

_(The door to the diner opens and James enters.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** _(Sighs:)_ “David. You changed. What happened? Is everything okay?”  
**James:** “Everything’s fine.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Good, because I’m not. This place is creeping me out.”  
**James:** _(Interrupts her and pulls her in for a kiss, before she pulls away after a few moments. He chuckles:)_ “I see why my brother likes you.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Steps back in shock:)_ “James.”  
**James:** “Indeed. So, Snow White’s in town. I’m guessing that means my brother is, too. All right. When you see ol’ Dave, tell him there’s a new sheriff in town.” _(He picks up a drink before walking away. The door opens again and this time, the real David enters. He just catches sight of James disappearing around the back.)_  
**David:** “Was that… my brother?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Uh… Yeah.”

 **Main Street.  
**_(Henry and Regina are walking the streets.)  
_**Henry:** “This is crazy, where are all our friends?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know, Henry.”  
_(Regina suddenly stops, because she has seen_ _Blacktooth_ _.)  
_**Henry:** “Mom, what is it? What’s wrong?”  
**Regina:** _(Turns to face_ _Blacktooth_ _:)_ “You. You’ve been following us. Why?”  
**Blacktooth** **:** “Someone wants to see you.”

 **Past. Enchanted Forest. Dark Palace.**  
_(The Evil Queen is sitting at her dressing table, picking petals from a black rose.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “I hate her pasty complexion… her insufferable sincerity… and her puny army of sweaty little child-beasts.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** _(Standing behind her:)_ “I believe they’re dwarfs.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I don’t care what they are. They’re disgusting. And I asked to be alone, Daddy. So if you’ve come here to talk about Mother again, I’m not interested. I just want this birthday to be over.” _(Leaves the room.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** _(Walks over to the mirror:)_ “Mirror, Mirror on the wall, we must do something about my daughter.”  
**Magic Mirror:** _(The Genie’s face appears in the mirror:)_ “How can I be of service?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I need you to summon… her.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “I’m sorry. No. I don’t have a death wish.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “If you care for my daughter at all, you will do what I ask.”  
**Magic Mirror:** “As you wish.”

**Cora:** _(Appears in the mirror:)_ “Oh. Hello, Henry.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Cora, are aware of what day it is?”  
**Cora:** “Of course. I’m well aware it’s our daughter’s birthday. Let me guess… she’s wasting it tormenting herself over Snow White.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “You have to talk to her. She listens to you. Tell her to let go of this feud.”  
**Cora:** “She doesn’t need to let it go. She needs to finish it. If Regina won’t be happy until she crushes Snow White’s heart, then we must help her do just that.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “This was a terrible idea.” _(Turns away.)_  
**Cora:** _(Appears in the other mirror as he passes:)_ “Where do you think you’re going?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “To talk to Snow White. Goodbye, Cora. I don’t need your help.”  
_(Henry Sr walks away and leaves her.)_  
**Cora:** “No. But Regina does.”  
_(Cora manages to climb out of the mirror, into the Dark Palace.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(In the mayor’s office, Cora is waiting for Regina.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother. You’re here.”  
**Cora:** “Yes.”  
**Regina:** “How? What’s going on?”  
**Cora:** “I know you’re confused, darling. _(They embrace. Pulls back:)_ I’m here because I have unfinished business. And that would be you.”  
**Regina:** “But you’re dead? I think that means you don’t have to worry about me anymore.”  
**Cora:** “I’ll always worry about you. I want you to be happy.”  
**Regina:** “I am happy, Mother, truly. Then I wake up to find the town half destroyed and you in my office.”  
**Cora:** “You have to leave here. It’s too dangerous. You need to leave… now.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not going anywhere. My friends are here, my family.”  
**Cora:** “Your friends. Your family. They’re what’s holding you back. Sweetheart, you must do what’s best for you.”  
**Regina:** “I am.”  
**Cora:** “No, you’re not. And if you won’t, I’ll see to it that you do. Take Henry, take your savior and go before it’s too late.”  
**Regina:** “Mother… tell me what’s going on.”  
**Cora:** “I know it’s hard to… to put aside all suspicion after how I raised you, but, Regina… do you remember the last thing I said to you before I died?”  
**Regina:** “That I would have been enough.”  
**Cora:** “You would have been. It just took me too long to realize it. Don’t make the same mistake. Go.”  
**Regina:** “What would happened if I stayed?”  
**Cora:** “Sometimes a mother has to do what’s best for her child, even if it’s reprehensible.”  
**Regina:** “Are you threatening me?”  
**Cora:** “Oh, no. No, of course not. I’d never. But there’s something I have to show you.”  
_(Cora uses her magic to poof herself, Regina and_ _Blacktooth_ _to a fiery cave. Regina and Cora are in the safe section, away from the edge, but_ _Blacktooth_ _is standing on a small rock ledge.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother… where are we? What are you doing?”  
_(Cora raises her hand, and immediately, flames begin to surround_ _Blacktooth_ _, who begins to scream.)_  
**Cora:** “Showing you your fate if you don’t leave Storybrooke.”  
_(Cora uses her magic to throw_ _Blacktooth_ _off the edge of the cliff, still engulfed by flames as he falls, before landing in the fiery pit below.)_  
**Regina:** “You… you killed him.”  
**Cora:** _(Turns to face Regina:)_ “Killed is, um, a relative term. You must leave, my sweet daughter. Leave or there will be a cost. Someone will suffer.”  
**Regina:** “Who?”  
**Cora:** “Your father.” 

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Henry are listening to Regina as she tells them what happened.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “She’ll really do that? She’ll throw your father, her husband, into the fire?”  
**Regina:** “Of course she will. She thinks she’s giving me my best chance. I can’t let my father suffer because of me.”  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry, is no one else bothered by the fact that there are dead people walking around Storybrooke?”  
**Regina:** “One thing at a time, Emma. However they got here, the point is my mother is threatening my father and it’s my fault. He’s dead because I killed him. The only way I’ve been able to deal with that is by imaging he went to a better place, but… he didn’t.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(It’s late at night and Henry_ _Sr_ _is waiting in the woods, when Snow White approaches him from behind, her arrow pointing at him.)  
_**Snow White:** “I got your message. Are you alone?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Alone and unarmed, as promised.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, I’m alone, but I don’t go anywhere unarmed. Sorry.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I’m here because I care about my daughter. And if the war continues, it will destroy the kingdom, but more importantly, her soul.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** _(Arriving behind her:)_ “Snow White.”  
_(Snow turns to face the real Henry_ _Sr_ _, who looks shocked. Cora, disguised as Regina’s father, suddenly moves forward and rips Snow’s heart out. Snow turns back to face her, as Cora reveals her true self for the first time.)  
_**Cora:** “You see? The only way to truly achieve peace is through war.”  
_(Places Snow’s heart inside a box.)  
_**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Cora. How… how are you here?”  
**Cora:** “Why, because of you, Henry dear. You played with magic you didn’t understand. And I never let a good mistake go to waste.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Please, I beg you. Don’t do this.”  
**Cora:** _(Controls Snow through her heart:)_ “Now… forget this ever happened and go enjoy your last few hours. _(Snow White forgets what has occurred and walks away, leaving Cora and Henry_ _Sr_ _alone:)_ Come along, Henry. Regina needs her birthday present.”

**Storybrooke** **Graveyard. Present.  
**_(Emma and Regina walk through the graveyard trying to locate Henry Sr.)  
_**Emma:** “So what’s the plan?”  
**Regina:** “If the dead truly walk among us, my father could be anywhere and we don’t have time to look. But I can summon him to his grave.”  
**Emma:** “Gina, why do you think this is happening, why now?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Cora didn’t say. All I know is we’ve fought too damn hard to become a family and Storybrooke is our home. We’re not leaving without a fight.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “You want me to come with you?”  
**Regina:** “No, thank you. I don’t know what kind of reception I’m gonna get and… I’d rather face my father alone.”  
**Emma:** “All right, in that case I’m gonna go join the others and try and track down our friends, see if we can find where they’ve gone to. Call me if you need me.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I will.”  
**Emma:** _(Squeezes Regina’s arm:)_ “Good luck.”

 **Past. Enchanted Forest. Dark Palace.  
**_(It’s the Evil Queen’s birthday, and she is glaring at her birthday cake, whilst people are gathered around her, ready to celebrate her birthday. The Jester is trying to get her to smile.)  
_**Jester:** “Make a wish! Make a wish!”  
_(The Evil Queen angrily blows out the candle, still glaring at the Jester.)  
_**Jester:** “What did you wish?”  
**Evil Queen:** “That you were amusing, Jester. And it didn’t come true. _(Uses her magic to kill the Jester:)_ Let’s wind this up. I’ve had enough revelry.”  
**Cora:** _(The crowd parts when she speaks:)_ “Oh, don’t go yet.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(As Cora starts walking towards her:)_ “Mother. How did you get out of Wonderland? Where’s Daddy? Did you do something?”  
**Cora:** _(Stops in front of her holding a birthday present:)_ “Oh, I lost track of him hours ago when I had him wrap… this. _(Holds the present out for her:)_ Happy birthday, darling.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I don’t want anything from you.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, you’ll want this. I did what no one else could do, Regina. I’ve brought you your revenge. _(Opens the box:)_ Snow White’s beating heart.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Leans forward, inspecting the heart:)_ “Really?”  
**Cora:** “Crush it, and she dies at last. You don’t believe me. Let me show you. Bring the Magic Mirror. _(Two Black Knights go to collect the mirror as the Evil Queen picks up the heart and laughs evilly, before turning to the mirror:)_ Show us Snow White.”  
_(The mirror transitions to Snow White, Prince Charming and the dwarfs having dinner somewhere in the woods and they are all laughing.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Holds up her tankard:)_ “To the queen! May she spend the rest of her birthdays searching for me.”  
**Grumpy:** “To the Queen!”  
_(Snow, Charming and the Dwarfs all clink their tankards together.)  
_**All:** “To the Queen!”  
_(The Evil Queen begins to crush the heart, and Snow stands up, gasping. Charming looks at her worriedly.)_

**Prince Charming:** “Snow.”  
_(The scene in the mirror continues to show Snow gasping and frantically pawing at her chest, as the Evil Queen continues to squish the heart. A few moments later, Jiminy flies out of Snow’s shirt and everyone laughs. The Evil Queen looks away from the mirror and down to the heart angrily before squeezing it into dust, causing one of her Black Knights to fall over and die.)  
_**Cora:** “Someone switched the hearts.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Angry:)_ “Who?”

 **Dining Room. Some Time Later.**  
_(Regina now stands alone in the dining room, inspecting her apples, when Henry Sr. enters, carrying a box.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “You gave Snow White her heart back.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I had to… for your own good.”  
**Evil Queen:** “How could you say that? She’d be dead right now, and all this would be over. Don’t you want me to be happy?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Of course, but not like this. If you crush her heart, you could be dark forever, Regina. You’ll be just like her… your mother. That’s what she wants. Please, Regina. Please, you have to listen to me. You can be happy.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Killing Snow White is the only way I will ever be happy.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I’m sorry you think that.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You betrayed me, Daddy. And you know what that means.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Do what you will, dear. It matters not, because Snow White lives. And now so does your chance at redemption. Whatever happens to me was worth it. This box is as empty as your pursuit. I pray it stays that way.”  
**Evil Queen:** “It won’t. Until Snow White dies, I will never be what you want… let alone what I want. _(Takes the box from him:)_ And this box was made to hold something precious. And that’s exactly what’s it’s going to do. _(Uses her magic to shrink her father so he can fit into the box:)_ Don’t worry, Daddy. You’re safe in here. I just can’t let you stop me. But I would never do anything to hurt you.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Regina, please. Don’t. No!”  
_(The Evil Queen shuts the lid.)_

 **Present.** **Storybrooke** **Graveyard.  
**_(Regina stands over her father’s grave, summoning him. After a few moments Henry Sr. appears.)  
_**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Daddy. I’m so sorry. _(Crying, looks to him:)_ I’m so sorry.” _(Sobs_ _.)_

**Henry** **Sr** **:** _(Steps forward and places his hands on her shoulders, before hugging her:)_ “It’s okay, dear. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
**Regina:** “Is it? Am I really forgiven?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Of course. I love you no matter what. That’s what fathers do.”  
**Regina:** _(Pulls back:)_ “I’m not sure they do. I think you’re very special. I don’t understand how you can be so good.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Oh, I’m not perfect. I have many regrets.”  
**Regina:** “Well, it doesn’t matter. Your suffering will not get any worse. I’m going to see to it.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “No, Regina. That’s what I came to tell you. Your mother is using me to get you to leave. But I want you to stay. You’ve got a job to do… helping Snow White, your friends. They need you. They need your strength. You finally put vengeance aside to be a hero. I’m not gonna stand in the way of that.”  
**Regina:** “But Mother’s going to do something awful to you. I can’t cause you pain again. Mother made her decision. We both know we can’t change her mind. But she’s given you a way out. Both of us.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “When you tore my heart out, it was driven by the worst motives. But if you stay, you spread hope. That’s the best thing anyone can do. Let your old man see you doing the right thing. Then I truly will not have died in vain.”  
_(He disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.**  
_(The Evil Queen is now sat at her dressing table, her father still in the box, when Cora enters, walking towards her.)_  
**Cora:** “Where’s your father run off to? I still owe him a thank you for spoiling your birthday surprise.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Stands up, picks up the box and walks over to Cora:)_ “I’ve already dealt with him. Say hello to Daddy.” _(Opens the box.)_  
**Cora:** _(Peers inside the box and gasps:)_ “You’ve impressed me, sweetheart.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Shuts the lid:)_ “You know… Daddy may have been wrong to ruin my revenge, but he was right about you.”  
**Cora:** “When are you going to get it in that thick head that I do everything for you. Especially the things you can’t do… like Snow’s heart. How long have you been trying to get it? Because it only took me a day.”  
**Evil Queen:** “And it only took you an hour to lose it. When I get my revenge, it will be my victory. You won’t be around to steal it away.”  
**Cora:** “You don’t have the power to push me back to Wonderland.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I don’t need it. There’s someone who’d be happy to lend a hand.”  
**Magic Mirror:** _(Appears in the mirror:)_ “Hello again, Cora. Ready for your trip?"  
_(Magically, arms suddenly spring out of the mirror and grab Cora around the waist, attempting to drag her back to Wonderland.)_  
**Cora:** _(Struggles against them:)_ “Don’t do this!”  
**Evil Queen:** “It’s done. I’ve already cast a spell to seal this portal once you’re through. Not even I can reopen it. And you’ll be out of my life forever.”  
**Cora:** “Without me, you’ll fail. And even worse, you’ll be alone.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Better alone than with you.”  
**Cora:** “You think you’re better alone? Let’s see how you really feel.”  
_(Cora uses her magic to transport the box into her hands.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Gasps and begins to run forward to grab it back, but Cora is sucked through the mirror before she can:)_ “No! Daddy!”  
**Magic Mirror:** “Well… you always have me.” 

**Present.** **Storybrooke** **. Beneath The Clock Tower.**  
_(Surrounded by fire, Henry Sr. is in the same place as_ _Blacktooth_ _was earlier. Cora is watching on when Regina runs in with Henry.)_  
**Regina:** “Let him go, Mother.”  
**Cora:** “You shouldn’t be here.”  
**Regina:** “I can’t turn my back on those I love.”  
**Cora:** “I know that seems like the right choice, but life doesn’t work that way. I implore you, leave this place.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “No, Regina. Stay here. Help your friends. She’s trying to bait you.”  
**Regina:** “I didn’t come back just to help my friends. I came back to help everyone.”  
**Cora:** “That’s not possible. You have to trust me.”  
**Regina:** “Let him go.”  
**Cora:** “Oh, please listen to reason. Listen to me. Just do what I say.”  
**Regina:** “Henry, stand back.”  
**Cora:** “Please don’t force my hand. I don’t want to do this.”  
**Regina:** “Then don’t.”  
**Cora:** “I’m sorry.”  
_(Cora uses her magic to command the fire to surround Henry Sr. Regina rushes forward, but is blocked by a barrier of fire.)_  
**Regina:** “No!” _(Turns back to face Cora.)_  
**Cora:** “One day, you’ll understand.” _(Disappears.)_  
**Regina:** _(Turns back to her father:)_ “Daddy! _(Crying:)_ I’m so sorry. _(The fire stops surrounding Henry_ _Sr_ _:)_ Daddy?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Stop. Stay there. I’m okay.”  
_(The walkway completes itself so that Henry Sr. can cross to the other side, on to a better place.)_  
**Regina:** “What’s happening?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I don’t know. There’s… something down here. It’s so… it’s beautiful. It’s where I belong. _(Turns back to face Regina and walks towards her:)_ I know what my unfinished business was now. It was you.”  
**Regina:** “Me?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “For so long, I let your mother get in the way of who you really are. It was the biggest regret of my life. But now… you’re free of her. And I’ve never been more proud.”

_(Regina cries as Henry joins them.)  
_**Henry:** _(Steps forward:)_ “Hi.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Is that…”  
**Regina:** “This is your grandson… Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Thank you, Grandpa… for believing in her like I do.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Thank you, Henry… for being there when I couldn’t. You take good care of her. _(Looks back at the entrance to heaven:)_ It’s time for me to go.”  
**Regina:** “Daddy, no.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I love you, Regina. Never forget… who you really are.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods, crying:)_ “Okay.”  
_(Henry Sr. turns and crosses the bridge into heaven.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.**  
_(Regina and Henry make their way towards the fallen clock tower, where Emma, Mary Margaret and David are waiting.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Tell me your father’s okay.”  
**Regina:** “He’s better than okay.”  
**Henry:** “He’s in a better place now.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Wait. That means everyone here…”  
**David:** “Can be saved.”  
**Regina:** “Every new… dead soul in this town apparently has unfinished business. And chances are, for a lot of them, we’re that business.”

_(As everyone continues talking, Emma glances at a familiar part of the street, causing her visions to run through her mind again. Quickly snapping herself out of it, Emma recovers in time to hear Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “So… who’s ready for Operation Firebird?”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Is that what we’re calling it?”  
**Emma:** “You referring to the mythological bird or the muscle car?”  
_(Emma wraps her arm around Henry’s shoulder before leading him away. The others follow, and Regina stops to watch the clock for a few moments. The clock ticks and she smiles, before following the others. The group are unaware that Cora has been watching them when she then turns and enters the library.)_

 **Inside The Library.**  
_(Cora walks to the elevator, before getting in to travel underground. Once at the bottom, she walks through a tunnel before coming out into a private lounge area with music playing. Hades is sat drinking wine and someone is giving him a pedicure.)_  
**Hades:** “Mm. _(Chuckles:)_ Did you hear that, Cora?”  
**Cora:** “The music? Yes. But I’ve never been very fond of the violin.”  
**Hades:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I wouldn’t expect a miller’s daughter to appreciate a virtuoso like Paganini, but, no, I didn’t mean the music. I was talking about the clock. Did you hear that little tick up there? It was the sound of your incompetence.”  
**Cora:** “Why do you want my daughter gone? What threat could she pose to you?”  
**Hades:** “Ah. Tick, tick, tick. You see, each clock tick means a soul has left my domain. Do I look like I like to lose anything?”  
**Cora:** “Then why bring the Underworld to Storybrooke in the first place? I did what you asked. I didn’t want to. I… I jeopardized my relationship with her.”  
**Hades:** “Yes, because you thought you could get her to do what I wanted, which you couldn’t. If it makes you feel any better _(Chuckles:)_ she’s going to regret her decision.”  
**Cora:** “Don’t threaten her. Or me. Now… I want what I was promised.”  
**Hades:** “Ah. Really, Cora. I’m surprised you care so much about Regina… especially after what you did to your other daughter.”  
**Cora:** “How do you know about Zelena?”  
**Hades:** “Oh, I know about everything. Including why you gave her up. All so you could claw your way out of a miserable peasant life. Which _(Chuckles:)_ suggests the perfect punishment. _(He chimes his glass and turns Cora back into the Miller’s daughter:)_ Look at that. A miller’s daughter once again. Hurry now, Cora. You have flour to deliver. That’s what they do at mills, isn’t it? I never paid much attention. It seems like such dull work.”  
**Cora:** “No. No, you… promised you’d save us. Just…”  
**Hades:** “And you promised not to fail. _(Stands up:)_ Something to think about for eternity. Bye.”  
_(Cora sobs, before beginning to push the heavy wheel barrow full of flour. Hades watches with an amused look upon his face, before his hair ignites into blue flames.)_


	50. Labor of Love

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House. Exterior.**  
_(Unable to sleep, Emma and Regina sit talking in the garden on a bench beneath the apple tree.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry I never got to meet him. It sounds as though your father loved you very much.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “He did. For the longest time he was only one. _(Looks to Emma:)_ He would’ve liked you, too. You two have something in common.”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah, and what’s that?”  
**Regina:** “You both never gave up on me. Even after everything.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, _(Wiping a tear from Regina’s cheek:)_ you’re the reason I’m still sitting here, remember? Regina, if you hadn’t split your soul for me, who knows where we’d be now.”  
**Regina:** “I couldn’t let you die. You saved me so I save you, right?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Right. _(Turning Regina’s face towards her, Emma places a soft, loving kiss upon the brunette’s lips. Leaning in to the kiss, Regina takes a firm hold of Emma’s jacket and pulls her close. After the last few days events, the need to be close to one another threatens to overwhelm them. Breaking the kiss, Emma’s mouth travels to the older woman’s neck. Encouraged by Regina’s moan of delight, Emma feels herself being pulled onto the Mayor’s lap. Cupping Regina’s face gently in her hands, Emma sees the unmistakable look of desire in her lover’s eyes. Just as she’s about to claim those lips once more however, Emma hears someone clearing their throat behind them:)_ Mom! _(As Regina quickly removes her hands from her backside, Emma slides herself off the brunette’s lap to reclaim her seat on the bench. Trying to sound casual:)_ Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Deciding to ignore what she just stumbled upon:)_ “Um… No. Not with so many of our friends missing.”  
**Regina:** _(Annoyed, straightening up:)_ “So you’ve been out walking by yourself? Have you not been paying attention, it is literally the night of the living dead out there.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know, but… _(Sighs, taking a seat beside them:)_ where could they be?”  
**Emma:** “We’ll find them, Mom. You know we will.”  
**Regina:** “But not until morning. Agreed?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Nods. After a moment:)_ “I’m so sorry, Regina. About your father.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “He’s in a better place now, finally.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “What about Cora? _(Regina shrugs her shoulders:)_ Oh. I know it’ll work out, though. She may not be the best at showing it, but I know everything Cora does is because she loves you.”  
_(Mary Margaret takes Regina’s hand and squeezes. Regina, for her part, looks at Mary Margaret with a look of amazement on her face.)_  
**Regina:** “I was an awful stepmother.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Surprised by this:)_ “Oh, Regina, come on. That was the past.”  
**Regina:** “I know I was. So how did you maintain hope during those terrible times?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, when my mother died… _(Voice breaking:)_ then my father… _(Sighs:)_ I mean, I had nothing. And then I realized, while y… well, the Evil Queen was trying to kill me… that the only way I could stay alive was to never give up. You taught me how to have faith. You were the one who taught me that hope is a choice.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Shame I never learned that lesson. After losing Daniel, my life just stopped. The only path I could see was the one I kept making for myself… the path that made me the Evil Queen. I hurt people in ways I can never make up for.”  
**Emma:** “No, Regina, you stop this. You have changed. To some you may have been a villain, but to others you are a hero. I’ve seen your strength, your ability to do the hard things, even when you thought you couldn’t.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, taking Emma’s hand:)_ “I want to start a new story. One where the Evil Queen doesn’t get a part. _(Looking to Mary Margaret:)_ And I choose to believe that this story… will lead us all to our happy endings.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Taking a deep breath and getting to her feet:)_ “Well, we won’t be any good to anyone if we don’t get some sleep. _(Taking Regina’s arm and pulling her up, they begin walking towards the house:)_ Please don’t worry about how you were as a stepmother, Regina. _(They walk a few paces as Emma hangs back:)_ When you and Emma marry, and I become your mother in law, that’s when you should worry.”  
_(Regina and Mary Margaret share a good-natured laugh together as they walk arm in arm. Emma, meanwhile, stares down at her hand which is shaking. Using her other hand to stop the tremors, Emma takes a moment before turning and following the other two women inside_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Mayor’s Office. The Next Morning.**  
_(Regina and_ _Zelena_ _enter the Mayor’s office checking for any signs of their mother.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother? Are you here?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Typical, I don’t know what I expected.”  
**Regina:** “Last time I was here she’d practically taken up residence.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Are you sure it wasn’t just her ghost? I mean she is dead after all.”  
**Regina:** “No, when we hugged it was real, just like with my father. We’re not dealing with ghosts here, this is something else.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yeah well whatever form she takes, she obviously has no interest in seeing me.”  
**Regina:** “There’s got to be more to it than that.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Does there? Think about it, the child she abandoned is known throughout the realms as the Wicked Witch. I wouldn’t stick around for a reunion with me either.”   
**Regina:** “Wherever she is, I don’t think Cora is responsible for all of this. How could she be?”  
**Zelena** **:** “I’ve learned that anything’s possible. I mean, look at you.”  
**Regina:** “Me?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes. Feeling better now, sis? Now that you’ve rid yourself of your burdens?”  
**Regina:** “Zelena, we talked about this.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No we didn’t, and that’s the point! You made the biggest decision in your life, ripping out the evil part of you, and you just went to Snow White before coming to your own flesh and blood.”  
**Regina:** “I did that to save Emma, to destroy the Darkness once and for all.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Destroy the darkness inside of you, more like.”  
**Regina:** “Why do you even care?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Because you ripped out the part of yourself that was most like me!”  
**Regina:** _(Taken aback, not expecting this:)_ “I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yeah, well it doesn’t matter now. Just another reminder of how disposable I am to my family.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena…”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _uses her magic and disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Graveyard.  
**_(Mary Margaret is walking through the cemetery, peering at graves. David follows behind her.)  
_**David:** “Mary Margaret. What are you doing? We’ve got to keep looking for our friends.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Stops in front of a grave:)_ “David, these graves. _(Sighs:)_ They’re all from my father’s kingdom. They were my subjects. I was supposed to protect them. How did they all get here?”

**David:** “I don’t know, which is why we need to find our friends, maybe they can tell us what’s going on? Now, come on. Emma’s searching in the woods just south of here. She’s good… but nobody’s better at tracking than Bandit Snow. Let’s go help her. _(They both start walking for a few moments, when Mary Margaret stops, having spotted something:)_ What is it? _(Follows Mary Margaret to where she is standing:)_ Mary Margaret? What’s wrong?”  
_(Mary Margaret kneels down in front of a grave and reaches out to touch it.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(At the summer palace, a young Snow White and Regina are sitting on the thrones in the throne room, as they listen to the villagers problems. Snow White is holding a wanted poster with a picture of a one eyed bandit.)_  
**Man:** “Princess Snow, you must stop him. The bandit and his men… they’re terrorizing our villages and roads.”   
**Snow White:** “But my father… he’s on a diplomatic mission. I’ll send word to him.”   
**Man:** “By the time it reaches him, we will all be dead. We need help now.”  
**Regina:** “Fear not. My stepdaughter will take care of all of you.”   
**Snow White:** _(Looks at Regina in surprise:)_ “I will?”   
_(Regina looks at Snow White, smiles and nods her head encouragingly.)_  
**Man:** “What do we do? People are dying. Princess Snow?”   
**Snow White:** “I’m sorry. _(Stands up and begins to run out of the room:)_ I’m so sorry.” _(Leaves the room and shocked subjects behind as Regina watches Snow White flee with an evil smile on her face.)_

 **The Forest.  
**_(Snow White is running through the woods. She glances behind her and isn’t watching where she is stepping when she falls into a hole and screams. Snow stands and begins to try and climb out of the hole, but cannot.)  
_**Snow White:** “No. Help! Anyone?!”  
**Hercules:** _(Lowers the handle of a sword so he can pull her up:)_ “Grab on. I’ll pull you up.”  
_(Snow White grabs onto the handle, and the young man pulls her up one-handed.)  
_**Snow White:** “Thank you.” _(She looks stunned when she looks at him.)_ **  
Hercules:** “You gotta watch out for hunter traps.”  
_(Sheathes his sword, also entranced by her.)_  
**Snow White:** “I’m Snow White.”  
**Hercules:** “Yes. You certainly are. I’m Hercules. But you can call me Herc.” 

**Storybrooke** **Graveyard. Present.  
**_(Mary Margaret is still bending down in front of the same grave, which belongs to Hercules. David is standing next to her.)  
_**David:** _(Surprised:)_ “You… knew Hercules?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We were friends when we were kids.”  
**David:** “Define ‘friends.’”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Do I detect a hint of jealousy?”  
**David:** “Oh, it’s not every day your wife tells you that she was friends with a god.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “A demi-god… who also happens to be dead.”  
**David:** “Hey, I’m sorry. I was just giving you a hard time.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, I know. I know. David… if he’s here somewhere, he has unfinished business too. We have to help him find a way to move on.”  
**David:** “At the expense of searching for our living friends?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, David, think about it. He’s… Hercules. He can help us. We save him. He can save us.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Woods.**  
_(Emma and Henry are somewhere in the woods, searching for the residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_    
**Henry:** “Mom, we already covered this trail. It was cold.”  
**Emma:** “Then we cover it again, and we keep going until we find a trail that’s hot.”   
_(Regina arrives in a cloud of smoke, joining them.)_  
**Regina:** “Any luck? There’s no sign of anyone in the North Woods.”   
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, we have to keep going. Maybe out by the Toll Bridge.”  
**Regina:** “Wait.”   
**Emma:** “What?”   
**Regina:** “There may be a way to make our search quicker.”   
**Emma:** “How?”   
**Regina:** “I have schematics… maps… of the whole town. Every last inch of it.”  
**Emma:** “And you’ve just thought of this now?”  
**Regina:** “Hey, I’ve been a little distracted by having my parents come back to life. Now Zelena is out there somewhere throwing a tantrum.”  
**Robin:** _(Arriving:)_ “To say the least. _(As everyone turns to him:)_ Your sister has a vile temper. I left the baby with her in an attempt to calm her down.”  
**Regina:** _(Panicked:)_ “You left her alone?”  
**Robin:** _(Calmly:)_ “I know what we agreed, but it was either that or be turned into a flying monkey. So I decided to come help search for our friends.”  
**Henry:** “Good call.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m choosing to trust her. Now, you mentioned something about maps?”  
**Regina:** “They’re all in my office.”   
**Robin:** “I’m on it. You keep working here. I’ll go get you your Intel.”   
**Regina:** “Wait. Take Henry.”   
**Robin:** _(Uncertain:)_ “It might be dangerous.”   
**Regina:** “My mother’s gone now. The office should be empty. And no one knows it better than Henry. He’ll be fine. You’ll be there to protect him.”   
**Robin:** “All right, come on. Let’s go.” _(He and Henry leave.)_    
**Regina:** “All right, let’s get back to it. _(Turns to see that Emma has already walked away:)_ Emma?”  
**Emma:** _(Calling out:)_ “Regina, I found something!”   
**Regina:** _(Catches up with Emma and sees the ‘something’:)_ “Blood.”   
**Emma:** “There’s a trail of it. It’s not dry yet. It’s fresh.”   
_(Emma runs and follows the trail of the blood, stopping when she sees a young woman huddled on the ground.)_

**Meg:** “Please, help me.”  
**Emma:** “Who are you?”  
_(Emma helps Meg up. In the distance, A loud roar can be heard and the trio look in the direction the roar came from.)  
_**Meg:** “We have to get out of here.”  
**Regina:** “What the hell is that?”  
**Meg:** “It’s coming. Hide me. We have to go… now!”  
_(Emma uses her magic to transport them out of the forest.)  
_

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma transports the three of them to Mary Margaret’s apartment.)_  
**Regina:** “Your parents’ apartment? Really?”  
**Emma:** _(Helps Meg over to the couch:)_ “You’d prefer I take her home, drip blood on your new rug? _(Regina winces at the thought as Emma guides Meg to sit:)_ Here. Lie down.”   
**Regina:** “Whereas this place is already a mess. Good thinking, sheriff.”  
**Emma:** “Be nice. We’ll be safe here.”   
**Regina:** “Certainly no one would ever look for _me_ in Chez Charming.”   
**Emma:** _(Sits down next to Meg:)_ “Are you okay?”   
**Meg:** _(Stutters and still clearly shaken:)_ “I will be.”   
**Emma:** “Where did you come from?”  
**Meg:** “An underground prison. I escaped through tunnels. They let out in a cave somewhere in the woods, and… next thing I knew, you found me.”   
**Emma:** “Where is the cave? Could you find it again?”   
**Meg:** “Yes. But it’s being guarded by something… terrible.”   
**Emma:** “What’s guarding the cave?”   
**Meg:** “It… It has three heads. Its… Its teeth can crush your bones with a single bite. And those eyes… they burn right through your soul as it finishes you off. _(Shudders:)_ Nothing can defeat this monster.”   
**Mary Margaret:** _(Enters the apartment with David:)_ “That’s not true. I know exactly what this beast is… and how we can defeat it.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(It’s getting near dusk, and Snow White and Hercules are sitting near a small fire somewhere in the woods.)_  
**Snow White:** “So, are you really a god?”   
**Hercules:** “Demi-god. My mother was mortal.”   
**Snow White:** “I’ve never met a demi-anything before.”   
**Hercules:** “I can’t join my father on Mount Olympus until I complete my Twelve Labors.”   
**Snow White:** “And then you’ll be immortal?”   
**Hercules:** “That’s the idea. But as much as I like discussing my family tree, you can’t avoid yours forever.”  
**Snow White:** “I can’t face anyone until I figure out what to do about the bandits.”  
**Hercules:** _(Stands up, and helps Snow White to her feet:)_ “I’ve got your answer. _(Holds out a bow to her:)_ You’re gonna fight them.”   
**Snow White:** “Me? I’m not a hero.”   
**Hercules:** “You will be after I train you.”   
**Snow White:** “No.”   
**Hercules:** _(Grabs something from behind him and opens it, to reveal all his medals from completing his_ _labors_ _:)_ “Snow… you can’t let the fear of failing stop you from trying. This medal… it was for the first Labor I ever completed… Defeating the Nemean Lion. I was scared. But I didn’t back down. I fought the lion, and I won. And I wouldn’t have this medal if I’d been too afraid to try.”  
**Snow White:** “Easy for you to say.”   
**Hercules:** _(Closes the small leather medal holder and puts it back down:)_ “Snow… I’m going to teach you how to stand up to those bandits so they never show their faces in your kingdom again.”   
**Snow White:** “Why are you doing this for me?”   
**Hercules:** “Because you’re gonna make a great queen one day. I’m a good judge of character. And also, uh… it gives me an excuse to spend as much time as I can with you before I complete my final Labor. _(As he says this, he shows Snow White how to hold the bow properly:)_ I only have a few fleeting moments down here. And I want to enjoy them.” _(He places the arrow in the bow.)_    
**Snow White:** “So, what exactly is your last Labor?”   
**Hercules:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s the most difficult one of them all… defeating the three-headed hellhound… Cerberus.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Mary Margaret, Emma and Regina enter Granny’s Diner, seeking the Blind Witch’s help.)  
_**Emma:** “You really think she’ll know where he is?”  
**Regina:** “Of course. We need someone who sees everyone. Hey, child-muncher. _(Walks over to the counter:)_ We’re looking for someone.”  
**Blind Witch:** “Why should I help you, Regina? You burned me alive.”  
**Regina:** “It was Hansel and Gretel.”  
**Blind Witch:** “At your behest, and with your fireball.”  
**Regina:** “Fine. Fine. But you stole my apple. What do you think happens when you steal from a witch, witch?”  
**Blind Witch:** “Fair enough. So, who are you looking for?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “His name’s Hercules.”  
**Emma:** “You know, from the myths.”  
**Blind Witch:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I know who Hercules is. He comes in here on his lunch break every day. And no matter how hard I try to fatten him up, his muscles are always bulging. It’s a shame. He’d make a great Sunday roast.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Lunch break from where?”

 **Storybrooke** **Docks.  
**_(At the docks, Hercules is moving boats with his strength, and he doesn’t realize that Mary Margaret is standing behind him.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Herc? _(Hercules turns to face Mary Margaret and looks confused. Walks towards him:)_ You don’t recognize me, do you?”  
**Hercules:** “Snow?”  
_(They both hug tightly, happy to see one another.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “You’re still so young. When… How did…?”  
**Hercules:** “You mean, uh, how did I die? That’s, uh… That… That’s not important.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Deciding not to push the issue:)_ “I’m so sorry. What if I told you there might be a way for you to complete your unfinished business?”  
**Hercules:** “I never finished my Labors. I can’t move on until I do.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know. And Cerberus is here.”  
**Hercules:** “Here?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “He’s… he’s guarding an underground prison where we think all of our friends from the town are being kept.”  
**Hercules:** “And…”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Hercules, you’re the only one strong enough to defeat that beast. It’s your destiny.”  
**Hercules:** “Well, that hero died.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Only if you let him. Don’t forget what you taught me. You can’t let fear of failure keep you from trying.”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Returning from walking the baby,_ _Zelena_ _enters her home.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Hearing the door close:)_ “There you are.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Regina?”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _enters the room to find the Evil Queen sat by the fireplace.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Isn’t life deliciously ironic? All you ever wanted was a sister. And when you finally get that wish… _(Snaps fingers:)_ it’s the wrong one.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You… You’re alive.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”   
**Zelena** **:** “What do you want?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, let’s have a drink, Sis. It’s time for some sisterly bonding.”

**Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Robin and Henry have arrived at city hall, outside Regina’s office. Henry goes to open the door, but Robin stops him.)  
_**Robin:** “Wait. _(Robin tries to open the door himself, but is stopped by magic:)_ Protection spell.”  
**Henry:** “Looks like Grandma Cora left this place locked up.”  
**Robin:** “Not completely. _(Moves the sofa aside to reveal an air vent, which he pulls off, before inspecting:)_ Okay. _(Stands up and removes his bow and arrow:)_ All right. You stay here.”  
**Henry:** “No. Someone needs to stand guard outside, and only one of us knows where to look in my mom’s office.”  
**Robin:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Be very careful.”  
_(Henry crawls through the vent. A short time later, upon reaching the office he stands up.)  
_**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Hello, darling.”  
**Henry:** _(Looks at her, surprised:)_ “Cruella.”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Tell me, how is your mother? Oh, yes, with you, I need to be more specific. How is the one that killed me?”

 **Tunnels.  
**_(Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina and Hercules are in the tunnel which leads to the underground prison, looking for the townspeople.)  
_**Emma:** “This is the tunnel Meg said she came out of. Our friends are in here somewhere.”  
**Regina:** “All right, wonder boy, are you sure you can do this?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Regina! _(Places her hand on Hercules’s shoulder in a supportive manner:)_ I know you can do this.”  
**Hercules:** “We’ll find your friends. Don’t worry. _(Starts walking forward:)_ Wait for me here.” _(Hercules walks further into the tunnel.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(In a peasant village in Snow White’s kingdom, Dead Eye, the bandit, is taking money from the villagers.)_  
**Dead Eye:** “Where’s the rest of it?”   
**Man:** “That’s all we have. I swear.”   
_(An arrow suddenly flies past Dead Eye and lands in the tree beside him. The bandit turns to see Snow White standing there with Hercules at her side.)_  
**Snow White:** “Leave my people alone!”   
**Man:** “Princess Snow, please, help us.”   
**Dead Eye:** “Where’s your daddy’s army?”   
**Snow White:** “I don’t need an army. Return what you’ve taken from these people and leave my kingdom… or the next arrow lands in your good eye.”  
**Dead Eye:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I’d like to see you try. _(Snow White goes to draw an arrow, but instead ends up spilling all of her arrows on the ground. She quickly bends down in an attempt to retrieve them. The bandits laugh at her. Dead Eye, still laughing, walks over to Snow White and crushes a couple of her arrows under his boot:)_ Run back to your palace, little girl. These are my woods now.”  
**Hercules:** _(Suddenly drives his fist into the ground, causing the ground to shake:)_ “Leave her alone! Or you’re going to have to answer to me.”   
**Dead Eye:** _(Stands back up:)_ “Your boyfriend won’t be around to protect you forever.” _(Walks away, his group of bandits following.)_

 **Summer Palace.  
**_(At the summer palace, Dead Eye walks into the Evil Queen’s chambers.)  
_**Dead Eye:** “We did exactly what you asked.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Hands Dead Eye a sack of gold:)_ “There’s more where this came from.”  
**Dead Eye:** “Are you sure you don’t want me to kill her?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I won’t turn her into a martyr for these people to worship. No. I have to turn them against her. And these miserable people will finally realize the truth. I am meant to be their queen.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Underground.  
**_(Hercules is still making his way through the mines, looking for Cerberus. A loud growl is heard and Hercules drops his sword as Cerberus comes into full view. Hercules turns and begins to run.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Herc!”  
**Emma:** “Come on. _(The group stops when Hercules runs around the corner, past them and stops, cowering behind them:)_ Whoa.”  
_(As the snarling continues, Mary Margaret goes to draw her bow, when someone whistles. The dogs stop growling immediately.)  
_**Regina:** “What the hell was that?”  
**Hades:** _(Steps into view.)_ “I called them off.” _  
_**Emma:** “Who are you?”  
**Hercules:** “My uncle.”  
**Regina:** “Hades?”

**Hades:** “Don’t look so surprised. _(Stops in front of them:)_ Who’d you think was in charge of this place… your mommy?”   
**Regina:** “You’re not in charge, I am.”  
**Hades:** “No, not anymore. Storybrooke was bequeathed to me.”  
**Regina:** “By whom?”  
**Hades:** “That’s not my secret to tell. But I promise, you’ll love the answer.”  
**Regina:** “All right, Hades, that can wait, but maybe you can answer a few other questions. Like what have you done with our friends? Why have you brought the dead here with you? Was the Underworld not enough?”  
**Hades:** “I could tell you, but what would be the fun in that? Rest assured, I have my reasons, I just don’t have to share them with you.”   
**Hercules:** “Leave them alone, Uncle.”   
**Hades:** “There’s that famous courage people love to talk about. Oh, Hercules, did you really think you could face Cerberus again?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Again?”   
**Hades:** _(Gasps:)_ “You mean he didn’t tell you?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Cerberus killed you.”   
**Hercules:** “Yeah, I didn’t want you to know. Snow, I couldn’t let you down.”  
**Hades:** “Well, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, nephew. After all, losing your life to my little pet is what finally brought us together as family.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re not afraid of you.”   
**Hades:** _(Gasps:)_ “Oh. Snow White. Or is it Mary Margaret? My nephew said you were a spitfire, but trust me, you should be quite afraid of me. You see, the next time you interfere with my family, I will come after yours.”   
**Emma:** _(Steps closer to Hades:)_ “Bring it. We’re not gonna rest until we rescue our friends.”    
**Hades:** “Oh, and that must make you Emma. _(Chuckles:)_ The Savior turned Dark One turned Savior again. Since you like interfering so much, perhaps I should give you a friendly warning.”   
_(Hades holds up Archie’s umbrella.)_  
**Emma:** “What did you do to him?”   
**Hades:** “It’s not what I’ve already done that you should worry about now. It’s what I’m going to do if you heroes don’t leave my town.”  
_(He drops the umbrella, before disappearing in blue flames_ _.)_

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(_ _Cruella_ _and Henry are still in the mayor’s office.)_  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “So, darling, this is actually quite fortuitous.”   
**Henry:** “What do you want?”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Why, you, of course. I need your help. You see, Hades, the being that runs the Underworld, has set up the most awful conundrum. For those of us under his ghastly command, we have two choices… Leaving for a better place or a worse one.”   
**Henry:** “I think I know where you’ll end up.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “Charming. Just like your family. And also probably quite correct, which is why I need a third choice… to be brought back to this world permanently. Oh, how I miss it. The music, the gin, the glamour… the gin.”  
**Henry:** “You’re dead. No one can change that.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Actually, one person can… the Author. Oh, yes, that’s you now.”  
**Henry:** “No. The Apprentice told me it’s impossible.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Because he didn’t want you to. But, Henry, you can. The Author’s power is far greater than that bearded old man wanted you to believe.”  
**Henry:** _(Thinking fast:)_ “I… I destroyed the quill.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Oh, yes, yes, I know what you did. We hear everything the living are up to. It’s just one of Hades’ many delightful methods of torture. Nothing escapes our knowledge, like the fact that Merlin gave you a new quill. A new quill that you’re going to use to write me back to life.”  
**Henry:** “Why would I ever help you?”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Mm, because, Henry, if I come back to life, guess what happens? The woman who killed me… your mother… is no longer a murderer. You see? By helping me, Henry, you can restore mommie dearest to the pure soul she once was. You can save her.”

 **Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Mary Margaret is sitting on a bed in her apartment, when Regina walks up the stairs and stops in front of her.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “What are you doing? We have to find our friends.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I can’t help you.”   
**Regina:** “We can’t have you quitting.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m not quitting. I’m being practical.”   
**Regina:** “Since when are you practical?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “This is all my fault. I thought I was doing the right thing. Hercules was destined to kill Cerberus. I thought it would help us free everyone. But now…”   
**Regina:** “Now is not the time to give up. Need I remind you I dedicated years to knocking you down? But nothing could stop you.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You took my kingdom. Cast your curse. I lost my daughter for 28 years.”   
**Regina:** “And then you found her. You defeated me in a way no one thought was possible. You made me your friend by never giving up on me. So what’s the difference this time?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “And how am I supposed to help anyone stand up to Hades when all I have is… speeches about hope?”   
**Regina:** “You’re right. Mary Margaret can’t help. In fact, we don’t need her anymore. We need Snow White.”  

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Snow White is in the woods by herself, attempting to snap the bow. Hercules finds her and rushes over, seeing what Snow is attempting to do.)_  
**Hercules:** “What are you doing?”   
**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m done, Herc. I tried to be a leader, but I am not cut out to be one. Regina will make a better queen than I could ever hope to be.”  
**Hercules:** “So you’re just going to abandon your kingdom?”   
**Snow White:** “I don’t want to be Snow White anymore.”   
**Hercules:** “That’s a shame because I was really starting to like her.”  
**Snow White:** “I was crazy to think that I could stand up to those bandits.”  
**Hercules:** “No one wins every battle, Snow, especially their first.”   
**Snow White:** “You did.”   
**Hercules:** “Can you keep a secret? _(Snow nods:)_ My first Labor nearly killed me. It’s the truth. The Nemean Lion. Do you know why no one could kill it? ‘Cause his fur was impenetrable, like steel. With every blow I struck, all I did was blunt my sword.”  
**Snow White:** “So how did you defeat it?”   
**Hercules:** “When I had exhausted myself and I thought that the beast was going to kill me, I accidentally dropped my torch. I set the brush surrounding us on fire. The flames singed the lion’s fur from his body.”   
**Snow White:** “He wasn’t invincible anymore.”   
**Hercules:** “And I slayed him. Don’t you see? If I hadn’t failed, I never would have figured out how to succeed.”   
**Snow White:** “Okay. _(Exhales:)_ So, how do I stop these bandits?”

 **Storybrooke** **Docks. Present.**  
_(Hercules is back doing his job at the docks, when Mary Margaret arrives and drops his sword on the ground.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Pick it up.”   
**Hercules:** “It’s pointless, Snow. _(Walks over to a boat and puts down two anchors he was carrying:)_ I can’t defeat Cerberus. We’re just going to antagonize my uncle.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, that’s a chance we’re going to have to take. Herc, how did Cerberus kill you?”   
**Hercules:** “Why does it matter?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Because… Because that is the only way we’re gonna figure out how to defeat him next time.”   
**Hercules:** _(Sighs:)_ “He has three heads, Snow. Okay, when I would face one, no matter how valiantly I fought, the other two would attack. I never should have fought that beast alone.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, that’s it. That’s why you’re going to win this time. You’re not going to fight him alone.”   
**Hercules:** “You want to face Cerberus with me?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Herc, I became that hero you always believed I could be. We are going to fight that three-headed beast, and we are going to win.” 

 **Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Emma and Meg are sat on the couch, whilst Regina and David are keeping an eye on things. David is looking out of the window, when he clearly sees something that concerns him.)  
_**David:** “Regina?” _(Quickly steps away from the window.)  
_**Regina:** “What is it? Did Mary Margaret talk Muscles into giving it another go?”  
**David:** “I don’t think so.”  
_(Glass shatters from upstairs and the bed comes crashing down on to the kitchen counter. Emma and Meg instantly jump up from the couch, as Cerberus has arrived.)  
_**Emma:** “Run! Just go! _(The four quickly run out of the apartment and into the hallway, all quickly fleeing down the stairs:)_ Let me guess, that’s Cerberus?”  
_(Just as the group manages to clear out of the hallway, Cerberus bursts through the door.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Back in the same village, Dead Eye is once again terrorizing the villagers.)_  
**Dead Eye:** _(Spots a necklace on an old woman:)_ “What do we have here?”  
_(He snatches it from her.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Arriving:)_ “Give it back!”   
**Dead Eye:** “Princess Snow.”   
**Snow White:** “Give that woman her necklace. Then leave here and never come back.”   
**Dead Eye:** “I seem to remember you delivering a similar warning yesterday.”  
**Snow White:** “Give that woman her necklace.”   
_(Snow shoots an arrow, which hits a tree.)_  
**Dead Eye:** _(Laughs:)_ “Careful.”   
_(Snow White loads another arrow into the bow and points it at Dead Eye’s weapon, before shooting it out of his hand.)_  
**Dead Eye:** “What the…?”   
**Snow White:** _(Loads another arrow onto the bow:)_ “Lower your weapons. Or do I need to disarm all of you?”   
_(The villagers, rallied by Snow’s courage, pick up objects and point them at the bandits in a threatening manner.)_  
**Dead Eye:** “You think you’re tough, Princess? This isn’t over.”   
**Snow White:** “Yeah, it is. _(Dead Eye drops the woman’s necklace, and one of his men drops the sack of coins he is holding. Dead Eye then picks up his sword, before retreating, his bandits following him. Snow White sighs as she lowers her bow, the villagers cheering. Snow and Hercules laugh as they hug one another:)_ I did it!”  
**Hercules:** “I knew you could do it.”   
**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Thanks to you.”   
**Hercules:** “I guess you don’t need me to train you anymore.”   
**Snow White:** “Does this mean you’re going to leave to defeat Cerberus?”  
**Hercules:** “Do you want to come?”   
**Snow White:** “I’d love to. But, Herc… I think my people need me more right now.”   
**Hercules:** “You’re gonna make an amazing queen.”   
**Snow White:** “And Olympus will be lucky to have a hero like you.”  
_(They look at one another for a few moments, before kissing gently.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Emma, David and Regina meet Mary Margaret and Hercules on one of the main streets.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Are you okay? What happened?”  
**David:** “Cerberus. He found us.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Where’s the prisoner?”  
**Emma:** “She ran when the hellhound attacked. We gave her a head start, but there was only so long we could hold it off.”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Sighs:)_ “We should split up. We have to find her before that monster does.”  
**David:** “Go.”  
_(Emma, David and Regina run off in one direction, whilst Mary Margaret and Hercules make their way towards the clock tower.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “Come on.”  
_(Meg is crouched by the clock tower, clearly scared. Mary Margaret sees her and readies her bow, they both make their way towards Meg.)_  
**Meg:** “You shouldn’t be here.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “We’re here to help.”  
_(The growling gets louder and suddenly Meg’s eyes widen as she points to Cerberus, who is now in full view.)_  
**Meg:** “He found us.”  
**Hercules:** “What now?”  
**Mary Margaret:** _(Motions toward the library:)_ “We get her in there.”  
**Hercules:** _(Helps Meg to her feet:)_ “Come on.”  
_(The three of them run into the library to hide from Cerberus, keeping away from the windows. Cerberus prowls outside looking for them.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Graveyard.**  
_(Meanwhile, the Evil Queen and_ _Zelena_ _walk through the cemetery.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “I agreed to a drink, not a private graveyard tour. Where are we going?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You’ll see.”   
_(They arrive at Regina’s vault.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “No. No way. I can’t let you in there.”   
**Evil Queen:** “If Regina didn’t want me helping myself to a few ingredients, she wouldn’t have sealed the vault with blood magic.” 

 **Regina’s Vault.  
**_(The Evil Queen strides through the doors of the vault.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “And how do you know I won’t tell her about this little field trip?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Because you already would have.”  
_(The Evil Queen starts rummaging through Regina’s ingredients.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Why do you need all that magic?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because I already used everything the Dragon had in his shop to get to this pitiful little town.”  
**Zelena** **:** “And what became of him?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Let’s just say he should have known better than to get in my way.”

**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Sound advice for us all, no?”   
**Evil Queen:** “You’re worried I’m going to hurt my better half, aren’t you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “It remains to be seen which half is better.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Relax. I’m just going to use this to teach Regina a lesson… that she can never escape who she really is.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And what do I get out of it?”   
**Evil Queen:** “A sister who appreciates all of your delightfully malevolent qualities. A sister like you.”   
_(The Evil Queen vanishes in a cloud of smoke, leaving_ _Zelena_ _to wonder just what the queen has planned.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Hercules glances out of the window before turning to Mary Margaret.)_  
**Hercules:** “Any bright ideas?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “We hit all three heads at once.”   
_(One of the windows shatters and Meg screams.)_  
**Hercules:** “How are we gonna do that?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “With her help. Give her your dagger.”   
_(Hercules holds his dagger out for Meg.)_  
**Meg:** _(Doesn’t take it:)_ “No, no, I can’t do that.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Yes, you can. _(The door to the library bangs, and the three jump back in shock. Cerberus has found where they are hiding:)_ You can. You have to try. _(Meg finally takes the dagger from Hercules, and the demi-god quickly searches for another weapon. He ends up snapping a pipe off an air vent:)_ Ready? _(The door to the library bursts open and Cerberus enters:)_ Now!”  
_(Mary Margaret shoots one of the heads with her arrows, while Meg and Hercules stab the other heads with their weapons. After a few moments, Cerberus whimpers in pain then disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Meg begins chuckling before she begins to faint.)_  
**Hercules:** “Whoa. Hey, hey. Hey.”   
_(Hercules catches Meg, before she stands back up, breathing heavily.)_  
**Meg:** “I guess I’m not used to all that excitement.”   
**Hercules:** “I’m Hercules.”  
**Meg:** “Megara. But my friends call me Meg.”   
**Hercules:** “Thanks for the assist, Meg.” 

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Meg is sitting at a table with a blanket around her shoulders. Hercules sits opposite, studying her. Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Regina stand by the counter, giving them space.)  
_**Hercules:** “I… I think we’ve met before.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Meg is being chased by Cerberus, when she crashes into Hercules, who is out hunting for the three-headed beast.)  
_**Meg:** _(Panting:)_ “Please! Please!”   
**Hercules:** “Hey, what is it?”  
**Meg:** “It’s the monster!”

 **Granny’s Diner. Present.  
Meg: ** “You’re… you’re the boy that tried to save me.”  
**Hercules:** _(Sighs:)_ “Tried?”  
**Meg:** _(Chuckles ruefully:)_ “I’m afraid Cerberus got me… right after he got you.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Hercules and Meg are still talking while Cerberus approaches.)  
_**Hercules:** “Run. Run.”  
**Meg:** “No, he’ll kill you.”  
**Hercules:** “I don’t care. Now, go!”  
_(Meg runs and Cerberus appears in front of Hercules, who charges at the hellhound.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
**Hercules:** “I’m so sorry, Meg, I…”  
**Meg:** “What for? You may not have saved me back then, but you made up for it now. _(Holds his hand:)_ Thank you.”

**The Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Robin is still waiting for Henry to come out of Regina’s office, as he bends down near the air shaft.)  
_**Robin:** “Henry. Henry, are you all right?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.” _(Climbs out of the vent.)_  
**Robin:** “Did you find anything?”  
**Henry:** “Uh, no. Nothing. Dead end.”  
**Robin:** “Okay.”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
**David:** “Looks like Herc found a new friend.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Mm. Maybe defeating Cerberus wasn’t Hercules’ only piece of unfinished business. Maybe he needed to save her, too.”   
**Emma:** “You okay?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yeah. _(Sighs:)_ You didn’t know me in the Enchanted Forest, Emma, but… I was someone who took risks even when she was afraid. I was someone who… I guess, inspired people. An old enemy reminded me of that. _(Regina and Mary Margaret share a smile:)_ I just don’t want to ever run the risk of forgetting who I was again.”  
**David:** “What are you saying, Mary Margaret?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m saying I don’t want to be Mary Margaret anymore. I want to be Snow White again.”   
**Regina:** “Well, it’s about time.”   
**David:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think we can make that happen… Snow.”

**Storybrooke** **. Beneath The Library.  
**_(Emma, Snow, David and Regina look on as Hercules and Meg prepare to cross to the other side.)  
_**Meg:** “Do you think you can get to the prison through the tunnels?”  
**Emma:** “Yes, thanks to your map. Thank you.”  
**Hercules:** “Are you sure you don’t want us to stay and help?”  
**Snow White:** “I think you’ve waited long enough. And if you don’t cross before your uncle finds you, who knows what he’ll do?”  
**Hercules:** “I was right. You became an amazing hero.”  
_(He steps forward and hugs Snow White. Turning, Hercules and Meg hold hands and begin to cross over the bridge. Something appears on the other side.)_  
**Meg:** “What is it?”  
**Hercules:** “Olympus.”  
_(Hercules and Meg both chuckle, before crossing over. The clock ticks.)  
_

**Hades’ Lair.**  
_(Hades is pacing the floor when the Evil Queen arrives in a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “You wanted to see me?”  
**Hades:** _(Stops pacing, turns to face her:)_ “Oh, yeah. You could say that. This deal between us, it’s not going well for me. Since bringing my flock above ground, the heroes have managed to redeem three lost souls. This is not what we agreed.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’m well aware of our deal, Hades. You needed more people to rule over, and as Queen I can respect that. Which is why I gave you Storybrooke in return for letting me carry out my plans in peace.”  
**Hades:** “When Regina killed you, she sent you and the Darkness into my domain. That power was mine, I could’ve used it and been free of all of this by now.”  
**Evil Queen:** “And what, swap one leash for another? You are bound to the Underworld because of what your brother did to you. If you had become the Dark One, you would’ve been bound to a dagger. Hardly a fitting upgrade for an all powerful God.”  
**Hades:** “You tricked me. You convinced me to use the power of the Darkness to bring my Kingdom to Storybrooke. Now the Darkness is gone forever and I’m still trapped as ruler of the dead.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You have all of Storybrooke’s population at your disposal. Granted, they may not be dead, but you can’t have everything. Hades, there is only one way you can be free of your burden and we both know what that is. _(Hades glares at her:)_ So why don’t you stop whining to me about your troubles and start doing something about it.”  
**Hades:** _(As the Queen turns to leave:)_ “Where are you going?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You prefer your subjects dead, right? Well, leave that to me.”

**Storybrooke** **. Woods. The Next Morning.**  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _and Emma are searching for the cave entrance to the underground prison when Emma’s hand begins shaking. Suddenly, the vision of her_ _dueling_ _a mysterious cloaked figure fills her mind. Emma shakes her head violently, attempting to right herself, but this fails to go unnoticed.)  
_**Snow White:** “Hey, Emma, you okay? What happened?”  
**Emma:** “Nothing. Come on. Let’s keep going. _(Emma walks on a short distance, still struggling to keep her hand from shaking when she receives a call from Regina:)_ Hey, what’s up? _(Regina’s part of the conversation is unheard:)_ I’ll be right there.” _  
_

**The Town Line.**  
_(Regina and Emma stand at the town line testing the magical force running across it.)_  
**Emma:** “A protection spell? Like the one you used to keep everyone here during the curse?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, not like it. This is the same spell. The only way to do that is with the ingredients from my vault, which I sealed with blood magic. I…”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Arriving in a cloud of green smoke:)_ “Regina. I got your message. Is everyone okay? What happened?”   
**Regina:** “Well, someone put a protection spell on the town line.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Really? Well, who would do that?”   
**Regina:** “I was gonna ask you the same question.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You’re accusing me of causing this?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, come on. Zelena, other than me, you’re the only one who can open the lock to my vault.”   
**Zelena** **:** “That’s not true!”  
**Regina:** “Really? Well, if it wasn’t me, and it wasn’t you… then who?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I have no idea, Sis. But I’m getting tired of this inquisition.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _disappears.)_  
**Regina:** _(Turning back to Emma:)_ “I’m starting to think Hades isn’t the only one we have to be worried about.”

**Mr. Gold’s House.**  
_(Having arrived back in_ _Storybrooke_ _late the night before, Belle stands helping Mr. Gold with his tie as they dress.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, why did we come back here? We were finally free of it all.”  
**Belle:** “I couldn’t just leave for a trip around the world without saying goodbye to our friends first. Besides, judging by the sky out there, something’s not right here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, but why should that be our problem?”  
**Belle:** _(Smiles:)_ “Because, Rumple, you’re a hero now and problem solving is part of the job description.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t exactly remember applying for the position.”  
**Belle:** _(Finishes with his tie:)_ “Look, we’re going to find our friends, see what’s going on and help them. Then we can leave, all right?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I will hold you to that, Belle.”  
**Belle:** _(Kisses him:)_ “Then it’s a deal.”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _arrives home to find the Evil Queen rocking her daughter.)  
_**Evil Queen:** _(Rattle shaking:)_ “You like this rattle, don’t you, little one? My mother used to use it to soothe me. Mm-hmm.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Our mother used that on you?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes. And now it’s yours. _(Places it on the table:)_ Consider it a gift.”  
**Zelena** **:** “For what?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Placing the baby inside the crib:)_ “You didn’t tell Regina about our little visit to the vault. You didn’t even tell her I was in town. You know how much I admire the ability to keep a secret.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh. So it was a test. And here I thought you were different than Regina.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I am, because, unlike her, I will never doubt you again.”  
**Zelena** **:** “So, when you said I’d get my sister back… _(Sighs:)_ you didn’t mean Regina, did you?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’m the sister you want, Zelena. I know this because… you’re just like me… You would never settle for less. And Regina is quite literally… the lesser of two evils.” 

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Milah_ _is carrying an armful of firewood, whilst_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _follows behind her._ _Baelfire is with them, carrying_ _a net to catch frogs and butterflies with.)_ **  
****Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Milah. Milah! You don’t have to be doing this yourself. I said I would help.”  
**Milah** **:** “You said that. And somehow, it still didn’t get done.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, I was chasing dragonflies with the boy.”  
**Milah** **:** “Did he protect you from the big ones?”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _wanders off, having heard enough of his parents arguing. He comes across a snake, and curiously, he bends down to look at it.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I know my leg slows me down around here, but I-I can do better. I can change.”  
**Milah** **:** “You’re never going to change, Rumple.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I can. I can be whatever you want me to be.”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _is now reaching to touch the snake, and the snake in return is poised in a threatening manner, ready to bite him.)  
_**Milah** **:** “Just go play with the boy. That’s one thing you can do, at least.”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _screams in the distance.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae! Bae? _(He and_ _Milah_ _run round the bush to see_ _Baelfire_ _on the ground in pain. Rumple kneels down with_ _Milah_ _and rolls him over:)_ Bae, what’s wrong, son? What’s wrong?”  
_(_ _Milah_ _hears the snake hissing and uses a rock to kill it._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _examines the snake bite worriedly.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Main Street.**  
_(_ _Milah_ _is getting ready to help kids cross the road, when her eyes land on Mr. Gold, who is standing on the sidewalk waiting for her._ _Milah_ _doesn’t look happy to see him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Waves:)_ “Morning, Dearie. _(_ _Milah_ _doesn’t say anything as she steps onto the road, allowing for the children to cross safely:)_ Didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”  
**Milah** **:** _(Once the kids have crossed, she stops in front of him:)_ “How’d you find me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You are standing in the middle of Main Street, so, you know. I must say, I do love the irony of your job. You watching children, keeping them safe, keeping them close.”   
**Milah** **:** “What do you want?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I want to know what my dead wife is doing here. Surely you can’t think this is an everyday occurrence?”  
**Milah** **:** “You don’t seem surprised to see me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “After spending centuries as the Dark One, nothing surprises me anymore. Although my curiosity is still very much intact.”  
**Milah** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “Hades brought his kingdom to this place. I don’t know how he did it, but this is our home now.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Temporarily. _(Turns to go then thinks, turning back:)_ You know I am curious to see you here actually. Hades’ kingdom is usually filled with people with unfinished business, so what’s yours?”  
**Milah** **:** “I don’t have to tell you anything.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, why start now, eh? If you’re waiting around to be reunited with the pirate? He’s already found a new family from what I hear. Which leaves only me.”  
**Milah** **:** “You?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles at the disgusted look on_ _Milah’s_ _face:)_ “Rest assured, dearie, I’m married to the woman I love and who loves me in return. So if you’re waiting around to apologise, I’ll spare you the trouble. I am over you.” _(_ _Mr. Gold turns and walks away, laughing as_ _Milah_ _glares after him_ _.)_

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Regina enters by herself, on the hunt for the Blind Witch. Regina walks up to the counter, where the mute maid is working.)  
_**Regina:** “Hey, where’s your boss?”  
**Mute Maid:** _(Can’t speak, and tries to signal she doesn’t know where Hades is.)  
_**Regina:** “No, not some deity… your boss here. The Blind Witch? _(The Mute Maid shrugs:)_ She’s cleared out already, huh? Can’t say I blame her. Even though she’s dead, Granny’s crossbow would still sting. _(Notices_ _Cruella_ _De_ _Vil_ _trying to sneak out the back:)_ Never mind. _(Runs after_ _Cruella_ _and manages to catch up with her:)_ You.”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** _(Sighs and turns around:)_ “Hello, Darling.”  
**Regina:** “You can help.”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “I can? I mean, of course I can.”  
**Regina:** “Tell me about the graveyard. I need to find someone.”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Oh, it’s just a chat you want. Well, if you’re looking for someone, simply use your magic. _(Regina hesitates:)_ Oh. Having trouble, are we? Let’s sit down and be civilized.”

 **Woods.**  
_(Having found the underground prison, Emma stands by and watches as the_ _Charmings_ _help guide the inhabitants of_ _Storybrooke_ _to safety. Smiling as each person passes, her mind soon wanders to the vision that haunts her. Before long, her hand starts shaking yet again. Hearing a voice calling to her, Emma snaps out of her reverie and steadies her hand.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry, what?”  
**Archie:** _(Smiling:)_ “I just wanted to say thank you, for rescuing us.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, yeah. _(Shakes her head:)_ Don’t mention it.”  
**Archie:** “Are you… all right, Emma?”  
**Emma:** _(Looking at him:)_ “My parents sent you, didn’t they?”  
**Archie:** “Yeah. Uh, they… they’re a little worried about you, Emma. T-They thought it might be easier for you to talk to…”  
**Emma:** “A cricket? _(Archie looks at her:)_ Sorry. I didn’t mean that like I was, like, anti… cricket. I just… I’m not really in the mood for therapy right now.”   
**Archie:** “And I’ve found, usually, that’s when people need it the most. You’ve been fighting bad guys for years without a break. When I met you all those years ago, you had nothing but walls around you to protect you. But since then, with Henry and your family and Regina, those walls are down.”   
**Emma:** “Isn’t that a good thing?”   
**Archie:** “Of course it is. But it also let in all the collateral damage of all that fighting.”   
**Emma:** “Great. Then how do I fix that?”   
**Archie:** “With time… and… and some hard work.”   
**Emma:** “Can’t you, like, give me a pill or something?”   
**Archie:** “When it comes to fixing our biggest problems, Emma, there are no shortcuts.”  

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Milah_ _and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _hurriedly approach a man in the woods.)_ **  
****Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ex-excuse us. Fendrake the Healer? S-Sorry to bother you, sir. I-It’s our son. Oh, my… We… we… we left him at home, thinking it might be too dangerous to move him.”  
**Milah** **:** _(Reaches into her bag and pulls out the dead snake that bit_ _Baelfire_ _:)_ “We need the antidote to this.”  
**Fendrake** **:** “Atlanthean rat snake. It’s a 24-hour poison. Your boy will die tomorrow.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Distressed:)_ “No! No.”  
**Fendrake** **:** “Unless you’re willing to use magic.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Magic! We… we’ll pay anything! What magic?”  
  
**Healer’s Hut.  
**_(Inside the healers tent,_ _Milah_ _and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _watch as_ _Fendrake_ _picks up a small vial of potion.)  
_**Fendrake** **:** “There is a potion to cure your child. It’s very rare.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How much?”  
**Fendrake** **:** “100 gold pieces.” 

**Healer’s Hut. Exterior.**  
_(The hut doors bang open, as_ _Milah_ _and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _walk out, not looking happy.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “100 gold! We won’t see that in our lives.”  
**Milah** **:** “No, but we’ll get our cure anyway.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How?”  
**Milah** **:** “You’ll go back and take it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Take it?! He’d kill me for sure.”  
**Milah** **:** “Oh, now, there’s a puzzle you’ll have to figure out. He can’t kill you if you get him first.” _(Walks away.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner. Present.**  
_(_ _Cruella_ _and Regina are sitting at a table together.)_  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “I see you’re admiring my fur. Doe skin, of all things. I’m not saying it’s Bambi’s iconic dead mother. And I’m not saying it’s not.”   
**Regina:** “Just tell me about the graveyard. If I find a headstone, does that mean that person’s here somewhere?”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Who are you looking for?”   
**Regina:** “Never mind who. I just… I want to know where they are.”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** _(Opens her bag and pulls out a piece of parchment:)_ “I have a map here. Now that I’ve been made Mayor. Oh, thanks to your recently departed mother. It’s got a list of cemetery plots, and you have to know how to interpret the headstones. You see, there’s three… what would you call them? Settings? If the headstone is upright, it means the person is still here in town. If it’s tipped over, it means their soul has gone on to a better place, okay? Happy person, tippy stone.”   
**Regina:** “And the third setting?”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “If it’s cracked… Well, that’s bad.”   
**Regina:** “Bad? They got pulled under to… wherever is worse than the Underworld?”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Yes. But no one who’s anyone goes there anymore.” _(Chuckles.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(_ _Fendrake_ _is asleep as_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _sneaks in with a dagger. Instead of going to_ _Fendrake_ _,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _starts looking through the potions, only to wake the healer.)  
_**Fendrake** **:** _(Inhales deeply:)_ “Who’s here? _(Sees_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _:)_ You. I can kill you with a single spell.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I-I don’t need a spell. I’ve got a knife!”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _pulls out the dagger and moves towards_ _Fendrake_ _, but doesn’t strike.)_  
**Fendrake** **:** “Then do it.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(He contemplates going through with it, but can’t bring himself to kill the healer:)_ “I can’t. I just can’t.”  
**Fendrake** **:** _(Relieved:)_ “Of course not.” 

_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and_ _Fendrake_ _sit next to each other in the hut._ _Fendrake_ _hands Rumple a glass of a water.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Thank you.”  
**Fendrake** **:** “How much does your son mean to you?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Everything.”  
**Fendrake** **:** _(Holds the potion out to Rumple:)_ “Then you can leave here with the cure.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But I-I-I-I don’t have any gold. I’ve just got a knife.”  
**Fendrake** **:** “There will be a terrible price to pay, but not in gold. If you’re interested… we can make a deal.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t know much about deals, but… if I can save my son’s life, I will trade anything.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Henry is in_ _Cruella’s_ _car, as she drives them somewhere recklessly.)_  
**Henry:** “Can you please slow down?”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Darling, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t like a little danger. I mean, look at you… sneaking away from your family to bring me back to life. Such a naughty boy.”   
**Henry:** “I just want to get this over with. What am I even looking for?”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “A sign, signal, a whiff of ink. Look, you’re the Author. You’re connected to that quill.”   
**Henry:** _(Sees a bright light and points at it:)_ “Stop! I saw something.”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _stops the car immediately, tyres screeching as she comes to a dangerous stop.)_

 **Woods.**  
_(_ _Cruella_ _and Henry are now tracking through the woods, and_ _Cruella_ _isn’t happy about it.)_  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Well, there’s no ink here, just dirt and things that smell like dirt.”  
**Henry:** “I swear I saw it.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Well, then, move those little legs of yours and keep looking. Go!”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _shoos him off, before stopping and shuddering. Henry continues to make his way through the woods, stopping to look around, when a hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder, turning Henry to face them.)_  
**Apprentice:** “Quiet. We have little time.”   
**Henry:** “I don’t understand. You were a devoted apprentice to the Sorcerer your entire life. What unfinished business could you possibly have?”   
**Apprentice:** “You, my boy. I am here to prevent you from making a terrible mistake. You must not resurrect Cruella De Vil.”   
**Henry:** “So the Author _can_ bring someone back? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
**Apprentice:** “That was a necessary… omission. I saw no reason to tempt you. The dilemma you are currently in is why.”   
**Henry:** “I’m not doing this for Cruella. I’m doing it for me. I just watched my mom become the Dark One. My other mom split her soul to save her, and I couldn’t do anything.”   
**Apprentice:** “You are the Author. As such, you should use the quill only to record the stories, not create them.”   
**Henry:** “I don’t care about the stupid stories anymore. I’m sick of sitting on the sidelines. I want to be a hero. I want to help my moms even if it means helping Cruella.”   
**Apprentice:** _(Sighs:)_ “In the Sorcerer’s mansion lie all his great works of light magic, but, since the Underworld has been brought here, it is protected by a powerful spell. The sheriff took the key from me. Acquire that key and you may do as you wish.”  
**Henry:** _(Surprised:)_ “Wait, what? You’re helping me?”   
**Apprentice:** “This is your choice, Henry, but the only way that I can move on is if you make the right one. I trust you.” _(He disappears_ _.)_

**Hades’ Lair.**  
_(After entering the library elevator, Mr. Gold descends into_ _Hades’s_ _lair to find the God of the Underworld waiting for him. Mr. Gold tenses, prepared to fight.)  
_**Hades:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Relax, Dark One. Or should I say, ex-Dark One. I’m not here to fight.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well, perhaps I am.”  
**Hades:** “Oh, even when I’m here to talk about a deal.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “A deal?”  
**Hades:** “For old time’s sake. Let’s chat.”

 **Storybrooke** **Graveyard.**  
_(Regina and Snow White are in the cemetery. Snow is reading off a map, as they search for Daniel’s grave.)_  
**Regina:** “Thank you for coming.”   
**Snow White:** “Of course. I couldn’t let you do this alone. Two… I found him. It’s okay, you can look.”   
**Regina:** _(Looks at Daniel’s grave which is tipped, signalling he has moved on:)_ “It’s tipped. He’s not… here.”   
**Snow White:** “He’s moved on. He’s happy.”   
_(Pats Regina’s arm before walking away, to allow her some privacy.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Daniel… I’m so glad you’re somewhere better. But I’m also sorry I missed the chance to see you. You were my first love, Daniel, and you will always live in my heart. I just needed to know you were okay.” 

 **Hades’ Lair.  
**_(Mr. Gold and Hades are in_ _Hades’s_ _chambers. Mr. Gold is sat in a red leather chair as Hades hands him a glass of wine.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What are you doing here, Hades?”  
**Hades:** _(Laughs:)_ “Storybrooke is mine now, haven’t you heard? You know, I was a fan of yours. I mean, there were Dark Ones, and then there was you. You were quite the worthy rival to my hot throne.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So is this how you treat rivals?”

**Hades:** “Did I say rival? I meant supplier. You’ve sent so many lovely dead people my way. I mean, Regina does okay, but you’ve been at it longer, and she’s gotten, you know, ugh lately. _(Chuckles:)_ Now with you retired, fresh recruits are gonna be harder to come by. So what I really need is for you to tell your friends to stop doing their thing, because frankly, they piss me off.” **  
Mr. Gold:** “You want me to ask the heroes to stop saving people? _(Hades nods:)_ Well in case you haven’t heard, I like to consider myself a hero these days. Besides, surely you don’t need me, you can destroy them with the flick of your wrist.”  
**Hades:** “I could do it myself, yes, but as your centuries spent as the Dark One will have taught you, manipulating others is so much more fun. So, are you a man I can do business with, or do I simply have to kill all of you?”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(_ _Milah_ _is watching over_ _Baelfire_ _, who is slowly dying. She looks worried as she holds his hand. The door opens and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _arrives home.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Milah! I got it!” _(Holding out the potion to her.)_  
**Milah** **:** _(Relieved:)_ “You got it?! ( _Takes the potion, unscrews the lid and lifts it_ _Baelfire’s_ _lips allowing for him to drink from it:)_ Bae, drink it up. _(She and Rumple chuckle, and she turns to look at him, happy:)_ You did it.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I just thought about what mattered.”  
**Milah** **:** “Well, the healer… do we have to go back and hide his body? How did you leave him?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No, alive and well. Milah, this worked out better than we thought. I didn’t even have to steal it.”   
**Milah** **:** “Tell me more.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, I had him. He was half asleep, I had the knife at his throat, a-and then it came to me in a flash. I thought, i-if I kill to save my son, then my son grows up with a murderer, a monster as a father. Well, I-I couldn’t do that.”   
**Milah** **:** “What are you talking about, Rumple?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “He gave me the cure because we made a deal. He wanted something else instead of gold.”   
**Milah** **:** “What did you give him?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I signed a paper promising him my second-born child.”   
**Milah** **:** _(Horrified:)_ “You… you sold our child?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. No, no, no. Th-That’s it. I mean, I didn’t. W-We don’t have a second-born child. We just have to make sure we never do.”   
**Milah** **:** “Because you sold them! You sold our future.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No.”   
**Milah** **:** _(Heartbroken:)_ “Our family. Rumple…”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae! _(Makes his way to_ _Baelfire_ _,_ _Milah_ _following:)_ Oh, Bae!”  
**Milah** **:** “Bae. Oh! Bae, you’re all right. _(Laughing:)_ You’re all right.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You go back to sleep. Everything’s gonna be fine. Oh, Milah. Bae can be all the future we need.”   
**Milah** **:** _(Angry and upset:)_ “Well… thank you very much… for deciding the rest of my narrow, little life for me. _(Stands up:)_ I’m going to the tavern, Rumple.”   
_(She leaves.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Years Later.  
**_(_ _Fendrake_ _is organizing his potions when a knock comes on the door. The healer opens the door to see to see no one there.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Already inside:)_ “Peekaboo! Some places never change, even after all these years. Wouldn’t hurt to dust the chickens.”  
**Fendrake** **:** “I know who you are, Dark One.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, I imagine you do.”  
**Fendrake** **:** “You weren’t like this before.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s right. I was a mortal man then, and a moral one. A man in a desperate situation. And you took advantage, and I admire that a great deal. Full points. But I don’t like carrying debt.”  
**Fendrake** **:** “Unfortunately, Dark One, the contract is binding. Even if I wanted to change it, I couldn’t. You owe me.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “I owe you! That’s right, but… I can’t owe a debt to a dead man. _(Rips out_ _Fendrake’s_ _heart:)_ Now, I don’t like debts. But I do love a loophole.” _(Crushes_ _Fendrake’s_ _heart, killing him.)  
_

**Hades’ Lair. Present.  
**_(Mr. Gold takes a sip of wine then places the glass on the table before standing.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Sorry Hades, not interested. You simply don’t have anything to offer that would cause me to betray the people I care about.” _  
_**Hades:** “Are you sure about that? _(Magically produces a glass ball:)_ Let’s take a look at your Belle. _(The ball shows Belle walking through_ _Storybrooke_ _, helping others:)_ So pretty. I mean, I’ve been watching her for hours, and she is simply darling.” _  
_

**Mr. Gold:** “Careful, Hades.”  
**Hades:** “So virtuous, helpful, selfless. I could sense from here that she’s practically glowing with goodness. But then I did a little thinking, and I thought that maybe Belle was glowing for another reason. _(Holds out the glass ball:)_ This is an image of your child… Your next child. Belle doesn’t know it yet, but… she’s pregnant. _(Laughs:)_ And guess what. Hmm. _(Magically summons_ _Fendrake_ _:)_ Remember him? You two had a contract. You tried to void it by killing him during a certain potentially baby-making liaison with your protege, the Evil Queen’s mother, Cora. You rascal! _(Chuckles:)_ Which seemed smart at the time, but it turns out death doesn’t actually nullify a contract. Because here he is, as one of my flock. And… here’s the contract. _(Produces the contract:)_ Which he just signed over to me. So, just to be super extra clear, at any time, I can cash in the debt… and take your baby. All magic comes with a price… and now, hero, the price is… you work for me. And you will do everything I ask you to do… have I made myself clear?”

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.  
**_(Snow and Regina are walking through the town when they hear a horse whinnying and they both stop.)_  
**Snow White:** “What was that?”  
**Regina:** “A horse?”  
_(Looks around before noticing the horse laying down. It’s Regina’s childhood horse,_ _Rocinante_ _.)_  
**Snow White:** “What’s wrong with it?”  
**Regina:** “Him. It’s Rocinante. I crushed his heart when trying to cast the curse. He’s hurt.”  
_(Uses her magic to heal the horse which then stands,_ _winnies_ _appreciatively and trots off, fading from view.)  
_**Snow White:** “Regina, your magic. You did it.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles watching the horse:)_ “I did.” _(Conjures a magic fireball.)_  
**Snow White:** “Regina, what are you doing?”  
**Regina:** “Just checking. I’m back.”

 **Hades’ Lair.**  
_(Mr. Gold leaves Hades’ chambers, despondent. As he calls for the elevator, he’s confronted by_ _Milah_ _.)_  
**Milah** **:** “I heard everything.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What are you doing here?”  
**Milah** **:** “When have I ever let you have the last word in anything, Rumple? My unfinished business was never Killian.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Then why…”   
**Milah** **:** “It’s Baelfire. Our son. I should have been there for him. Not punished him because I’d… grown to hate his father. I was selfish. I thought if I could change that, do something generous… maybe I could finish what I need to.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “So you want to move on.”  
**Milah** **:** “Yeah. So I can… see him, and I can say to him, ‘Son, I’m… I’m sorry for… everything.’”   
**Mr. Gold:** “He’ll forgive you. I betrayed him, as well. As a grown man, he re-entered my life, and he forgave me. He’ll do the same for you.”   
**Milah** **:** “That’s a nice thought. It’s just… I really want to see him again. So that’s why I have to tell Belle. Tell your friends that you’re Hades’ puppet.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, Milah, listen to me.”  
**Milah** **:** “You haven’t changed, Rumple. You’re still the same sniveling coward you were when we were married. It took being the Dark One for you to grow a spine.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, you’re wrong. I’ve finally become the man you always wanted me to be. The one who’s able to protect what he loves. At any cost.”  
_(Suddenly, Mr. Gold uses his magic to throw_ _Milah_ _backwards into the river of lost souls. He stares at the spot where she landed, thinking about what he’s just done. His eyes water with remorse before finally, he inhales deeply, and walks toward the elevator.)_  

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Henry is telling his family and friends about the storybooks.)_  
**David:** “What made you think of that idea?”  
**Henry:** “The Apprentice. I saw him at… at Granny’s. And like in New York, there were dozens of storybooks with hundreds of stories I’d never read before. If we find the storybook with Hades’ story, we can learn his weakness and defeat him.”  
**Regina:** “Finally, some good news.”  
**Henry:** “Well, sort of. The house is locked with magic, and the sheriff has the key.”  
**Emma:** “Which means my evil Uncle, right?”  
**Regina:** “Your evil twin is sheriff? _(David nods:)_ Hades has a sense of humour, I’ll give him that.”  
**David:** “It’s time for my brother and me to have an overdue chat.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, you won’t be alone. I still owe him a punch in his pretty mouth for kissing me.”  
**David:** _(Annoyed and slightly jealous:)_ “He kissed you?”  
**Snow White:** “Thought it was you.” _(Heads to the door.)_  
**David:** “Let’s go.” _(Follows her.)  
(They open the door to find __Zelena_ _standing there.)  
_**Robin:** “Zelena?!”  
**Regina:** “Where’s the baby?”  
**Zelena** **:** “She’s safe, I left her with Belle for the time being.”  
**Robin:** “I don’t understand, what’s going on?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Our baby. She’s in danger.”

 **Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(Belle is in the library carrying the baby when the elevator suddenly starts coming up. Belle hides behind a bookshelf as Mr. Gold steps out.)_  
**Belle:** _(Gasps:)_ “Rumple.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle. What are you doing here?”  
**Belle:** “Er, Zelena asked me to watch the baby for an hour or so. She seems upset.“   
**Mr. Gold:** “Where is Zelena now?”  
**Belle:** “I think she went to find help, I’m not sure. Why do you need to see her?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s Hades. He’s using leverage to force me. Look… _(Sighs:)_ a long time ago, long before we even met… I made a deal… One I never thought would rear its head.”   
**Belle:** “What did you do?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “My boy was sick. In exchange for Baelfire’s life… I made a deal to give up my second-born child.”   
**Belle:** “But you don’t have a second-born child.”

**Mr. Gold:** _(Sighs, motions towards her midsection:)_ “It happened, Belle.”   
**Belle:** “N… I’m… I-I’m pregnant? _(Sighs, sniffles:)_ W-We’re gonna have a baby? A-a baby that you’ve already sold!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, but… but w-we can fix that. I’ll use all my power. W-We can fix this.”   
**Belle:** “P-Power? What… You’re the Dark One again.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No. In fact, Hades used the last remnants of the Darkness to bring his Kingdom to Storybrooke. What power I have, comes from years of experience.”  
**Belle:** “Knowledge of Dark magic you mean.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, I’m afraid that’s mostly all I know. The difference is, now I can control it and not have it control me. Not again.”   
**Belle:** “Right. Are you sure there’s no other way?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, there’s something you must realize. _(Sighs:)_ Falling in love with the man behind the beast… isn’t really what happened to you. You fell in love with me… because there was a man and a beast. Neither exists without the other.”   
**Belle:** “No. No, that’s not true.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, it is. Even when I was a coward, I craved power. The only difference is, now I have it. And I won’t let it go.”  
**Belle:** “I-I can’t condone you using dark magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, you can. You just have to choose to. And if you do… we can have what’s important… Family, happiness. It’s your choice.”   
**Belle:** “No, I’m, uh… _(Sniffles:)_ I’m not making any choices… not now. _(Inhales shakily:)_ Not until you’ve fixed… all of this.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Then that’s what I shall do. But you’ll see I’m right. You’ll see.” 

 **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Snow White and David enter the Sheriff’s station in search of the key to the Sorcerer’s Mansion.)_  
**David:** “Looks like my evil twin’s out on patrol.”   
**Snow White:** “Great. Then let’s find that key and get the hell out of here. Top drawer, I bet. You two are so alike.”   
**David:** “Next you’re gonna say we kiss the same. Never mind. Don’t want to know. Just find the key.”   
**Snow White:** _(Searching through the drawer in the desk for the key, and she finds it, holding it up:)_ “It looks just like the Sorcerer’s hat.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** _(Calling from another room:)_ “James? Is that you, darling?”   
**Snow White:** _(Whispering:)_ “Cruella.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “James?”   
**David:** _(Whispering:)_ “Go. I’ve got this.”   
**Snow White:** _(Protesting:)_ “No, David!”   
**David:** “No, she thinks I’m him. Go, go, go, go, go.”  
_(Snow White quickly leaves with the key.)_  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** _(Enters the room carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses:)_ “Oh, I’m so glad you’re here, James darling. I’ve had a nasty, fruitless day, and Mummy needs to unwind.” _(Starts walking towards him.)_    
**David:** _(Stunned:)_ “I’m sure you do.”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _kisses him, before making him sit down and she sits on his lap.)_  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “So, Sheriff… what would you like to try first? The champagne or me? _(She pops the cork on the champagne:)_ Ha.”   
_(David chuckles uncomfortably_ _.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma and Regina are at Granny’s. Emma is on edge.)_  
**Regina:** “Will you stop staring at the door? When your parents walk through it, I promise I’ll tell you.”   
**Emma:** “Maybe this was a bad idea. I should’ve gone with them.”   
**Regina:** “Would you relax? People are starting to stare at us.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, please. We just saved their butts, again. _(Sits down:)_ Why did Hades let us free everyone, anyway?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t know. But I definitely don’t think he’s acting alone.”  
**Emma:** “What makes you say that?”  
**Regina:** “Gods aren’t known to be hands on when it comes to their scheming.”  
**Emma:** “Do you suspect Zelena?”  
**Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “She’s definitely hiding something. _(Sips from her cup:)_ Hows the hand?”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “One of the perks of being friends with your mother is the gossip. She told me you were acting strangely earlier.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yeah, she already sent Archie after me. The poor man hadn’t even been out of his cell for more than an hour. It’s nothing, really.”  
**Regina:** “No, it’s definitely something. But obviously you’re not ready to talk about it yet. _(As Emma starts to protest:)_ Which is fine. You know I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs, relieved:)_ “I do. _(Puts her hand on Regina’s arm:)_ Thank you.”  
**Henry:** _(Enters, walking up to Emma and Regina:)_ “Moms… Grandma found the key.”

 **The Sorcerer’s Mansion.  
**_(The trio make their way through the house.)_  
**Regina:** _(Moves a spider web aside:)_ “Wonderful. I love what they’ve done with the place. Let’s not spend any more time here than we have to?”  
**Emma:** “Uh, yeah. Henry, you gotta stay here.”  
**Henry:** “But this was my idea. I’m not gonna stand behind and do nothing.”  
**Emma:** “You’re not doing nothing. You’re the lookout.”  
**Henry:** “Lookout?”  
**Regina:** “Don’t argue with your mother.”  
**Henry:** “But…”  
**Regina:** “Or your mother.”  
_(Regina and Emma walk off together, leaving Henry alone in the room.)  
_**Henry:** “Last time you leave me behind.”  
_(Henry walks off in another direction, determined to find what he needs.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Elsewhere.**  
_(Belle is carrying Baby Hood down a lane when she hears the voices of Robin and_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “Belle, is that you?! _(Belle rounds the corner and Robin and_ _Zelena_ _run up to her. Takes Baby Hood:)_ Hey. Are you okay?”   
**Belle:** “She’s fine.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Are you okay? Daddy’s got you. Daddy’s got you. Oh. Thank you.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Walks up:)_ “Yes. Thank you.”   
**Belle:** “Oh, I er… did it for the baby.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes, well that’ll be the last time I thank anyone, then.”  
_(Baby Hood begins to cry.)_    
**Robin Hood:** _(Attempts to soothe the child:)_ “Oh. Shh!” _(Crying continues.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “I’ve got a bottle. Give her to me. _(Robin hesitates:)_ I came and got you, remember? It’s all right. There’s nothing nefarious in feeding.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Yes, of course, I’m sorry.” _(Hands the baby over.)_    
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles as she feeds her baby:)_. “There, there, my little sweet pea. There, there. Are you hungry? Yes, you are. Your mummy knows exactly what you need, doesn’t she? Yes, she does.”  
**Belle:** “So, does she have a name yet?”  
**Robin Hood:** “No. Not yet. We can’t.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Hades can do things with names. _(Sighs, sniffles:)_ Goodbye, little one. Mummy has to let you go. _(Kisses her baby and begins to sob._ _Zelena_ _hands her over to Robin who looks confused:)_ Take her. You can protect her, and I can’t.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Zelena, what are you talking about?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Hades. He’ll be after our baby.”  
**Belle:** “What, why?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “He wants to use her… for a spell. For my time-travel spell. He’s got the same thirst for vengeance as I do. You know, he had love in his heart. But because of me, it’s gone.”   
**Belle:** “And she’s the ingredient. Symbol of innocence.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Take her.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Belle:** “What will you do with her?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I don’t know. But if Hades is after this baby, I have to stay hidden. _(Looks around:)_ I’ll have to take her to the forest. _(At Belle’s worried look:)_ Honestly, it’s the only place I’ve ever felt really at home.” 

 **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(_ _Cruella_ _and David are still in the Sheriff’s station, and_ _Cruella_ _is trying to get him to drink the champagne.)_  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Come on. Drink up like a good boy.”   
**David:** _(Refuses to drink:)_ “I have to get up for an early patrol.”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** _(Scoffs, but continues to kiss his face:)_ “Is Mummy boring you, James? Normally you’re so much more enthusiastic when I come to visit you in your dungeon. _(Gasps:)_ Oh. Maybe we need to try spicing things up with a little hardware, hmm?” _(Picks up a pair of handcuffs before kissing him again.)_  
**David:** _(Finally has had enough and throws her off him:)_ “Does this act really work on him? Because, frankly, I find it repulsive.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Oh, boo! Couldn’t you have pretended to be Jimmy a little while longer?”  
**David:** _(Shocked:)_ “Wait. You mean all this time, you knew?”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, of course I knew. I mean, you might look like him, but you have none of his unique, delicious damage.”   
**David:** “What damage is that?”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “The damage you’re responsible for, darling.”   
**David:** “Me?! I never even met the guy!”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Oh, sure you have. When you were infants, curled up safe in your mummy’s arms, until she had to choose which one of you went to live with the king and who stayed with her. She had to pick her favorite, and she picked you.”   
**David:** “That is not my fault.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Well, your brother disagrees. He’s spent his whole life and death wondering why you and not him.”   
**David:** “Well, I don’t have the answers for him, okay?”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Oh, there it is. That same damage I see in James. One of these days, you two are going to meet and it’s going to be… one hell of a reunion.”

**Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(Emma and Regina are now stood around the book. Having flicked through it and found nothing on Hades, they look a bit defeated. Regina still continues to flick through.)_  
**Emma:** "There’s no mention of Hades’ story anywhere.”  
**Regina:** “Why am I not surprised?”   
**Emma:** _(Notices the ripped pages:)_ “Yeah, and look. There’s some pages that are missing.”   
**Regina:** “Back during the first curse, If I’d have known about the storybook, I would have torn my story out of Henry’s book so he wouldn’t know I was the Evil Queen.”   
**Emma:** “Well, if Hades has done the same, we don’t stand much chance of finding it.”   
_(Henry, meanwhile, is elsewhere in the mansion searching for magic ink. Eventually he finds some randomly hidden in a lamp shade.)_

 **Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Emma, Snow, David and Regina are in the Blanchard apartment. The book is open in front of them.)  
_**Snow White:** “There’s nothing in this entire book about Hades.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe there’s something else in here that can help us. Our Storybook had all kinds of secrets in it.”  
**David:** “Well, Henry’s kind of the expert on Storybooks. Where is he?”  
**Emma:** “He’s upstairs going full emo teenager.”  
**Regina:** “And doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now.”  
**David:** “Well, maybe he just doesn’t want to talk to his mothers.”

 **Upstairs.**  
_(Henry is sitting on the bed when David enters the room.)_  
**David:** “Hey, there. What’s my favorite grandson up to?”   
**Henry:** “Nothing. Just thinking.”   
**David:** “Mind if I think with you? _(Sits on the bed also and sighs:)_ So… what are we thinking about?”   
**Henry:** “I don’t want to talk about it.”   
**David:** “Okay. Let’s talk about me. _(Sighing:)_ I had a… pretty bad day today. I learned that my twin brother resented me his whole life.”   
**Henry:** “I thought he grew up a prince.”   
**David:** “Guess he wanted something else, what I had… a loving mother.”   
**Henry:** “Please don’t make this a lesson.”   
**David:** “Too late. See, some people would give anything to have a family like yours, Henry. Because, whatever’s going on with you, you know you always have someone you can talk to. Or if you just want to stay up here and be a teenager, that’s… cool, too.” _(Walks back to the stairs.)_    
**Henry:** “Wait. _(David stops:)_ I need to show you something.” 

 **Downstairs.  
**_(Henry has now joined the group downstairs, and is telling them about his plans.)  
_**Henry:** “The Apprentice told me where to find what I needed. The ink. I thought if I used my power as the Author, I could be a hero.”  
**Regina:** “Henry, what made you think you needed to do this?”  
**Henry:** “At first, it was Cruella. She wanted me to use it to bring her back to life.”  
**Emma:** “Why would you help her?”  
**Henry:** “To help you. She said you have all this guilt about killing her, and that’s when I realized I have all this power and I ignore it. I just live in everyone’s shadow. I want to be the hero instead of the one the heroes rescue.”  
**Emma:** “I understand that. But that’s not the way to do it.”  
**Henry:** “I know, and that’s why I’m telling you now. I finally understand what the Apprentice meant. I’m gonna write the stories as they are, and I’ll start with Hades. I’m gonna use the pen the correct way… To re-create his story.”  
**Snow White:** “Hades went to a lot of trouble to keep us from learning his story.”  
**Regina:** “Which means we’re onto something.”  
**David:** “Question is, what is Hades trying to hide from us?”

 **Hades’ Lair.  
**_(Hades is in his private chambers. He bends down beside a_ _smokey_ _pool. He magically produces the missing pages. Going through them, he stops on an illustration of_ _Zelena_ _and himself.)_  
**Hades:** _(Sighs:)_ “Zelena… our secret remains safe.” 


	51. Devil's Due

**Land of Oz. Past.**  
_(It’s_ _Zelena’s_ _birthday, and she is spending it alone with a cupcake. Through a mirror, she watches Cora abandon her as a baby.)_  
**Cora:** “Poor babe. Now I must give you away to give me… _(Voice breaking:)_ my best chance.”   
**Wicked Witch:** _(Angrily stops the scene in the mirror:)_ “You gave away the wrong child, Mother. Soon, you’ll see. Soon.”   
_(She blows out the candle as the door suddenly bursts open and a flying monkey enters, carrying the scarecrow as a prisoner._ _Zelena_ _turns to face them.)_  
**Scarecrow:** “Aaaah! Whoa! No, no, no, no, no! Unh!”   
_(The Scarecrow lands on the ground with a thud.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** _(Walks towards him:)_ “Well, isn’t this nice?”   
**Scarecrow:** _(Stands up:)_ “W-W-What do you want?!”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Why, you, of course. You’re going to help me create a very special spell, one that no sorcerer has yet to achieve… a time-travel spell. I just need the ingredients… symbols of innocence and love and courage and wisdom. A symbol of innocence could be a baby, for instance, and a symbol of wisdom… could be a brain. _(Chuckles evilly as the Scarecrow gasps in fear:)_ Your brain, to be exact.” _(Moves to take his brain.)_  
**Scarecrow:** _(Cowers in fear:)_ “Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no!”   
**Dorothy:** ( _Enters and hurriedly walks over to the two of them:)_ “Stop!”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Dorothy? Didn’t I send you back to Kansas?”   
**Dorothy:** “Well, witch, I’m back.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Those slippers. They were supposed to be a one-way ticket home!”   
**Dorothy:** “You left me no choice. I had to return. When I got word that you were alive, and had taken over Oz, I had to stop you.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “You got word? Munchkins. I hate those mouthy, little vermin!”  
**Dorothy:** “Let the Scarecrow go.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Yes. Sorry. Think I’ll hold on to him.”   
**Dorothy:** “You will never defeat me, Zelena, because I have the most powerful weapon of all… The love of the people.”   
**Wicked Witch:** _(Laughs:)_ “Aww. Well, then… _(Conjures a green fireball and fires it, which hits a guard and kills him. In the midst of this, Toto breaks free of Dorothy’s bag and causes a curtain to fall on the Wicked Witch, allowing for Dorothy and the Scarecrow to leave unscathed. Sees them running out:)_ No!”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House.**  
_(Emma and Regina are having breakfast when Henry enters.)_  
**Henry:** “Moms, take a look at this. I fell asleep trying to figure out a way to re-write Hades’ story. And when I woke up, there was a story about Grandma and Grandpa I can’t remember writing.”   
**Emma:** “Okay. _(Emma and Regina both take a page and begin reading. After a short time they glance at each other before looking to Henry:)_ Well, it’s… really well-written.”   
**Regina:** “Yes, and the illustrations are lovely.”   
**Henry:** “Yeah, I know, it’s a pointless story about them eating at the diner.”  
**Emma:** _(Helpfully:)_ “Maybe if you focus harder…”   
**Regina:** “Concentrate on Hades, perhaps?”  
**Henry:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Oh. So you’re both authors now? Everyone’s a writer. Everyone’s got an idea. I’m doing my best!” _(Grabs his papers and heads towards the stairs.)_    
**Regina:** “Henry, where are you going?”   
**Henry:** “To my room.” _(Heads upstairs.)_    
**Emma:** “Well, we officially have a teenager on our hands.”   
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Don’t you have an appointment with Archie this morning?”   
**Emma:** “Yes. _(Picks up her plate and puts it in the sink. Washing up:)_ Maybe he can give me some insight on this vision.”  
**Regina:** “You know, there is an Olympian God that walks among us. It could be possible Hades is using Morpheus to put this vision in your head to unsettle you?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, it’s possible, but isn’t Morpheus the God of dreams? These flashes definitely come to me during the day.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “That’s true.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns and kisses Regina on the cheek:)_ “Thanks for being cool with this. I just think Archie might have some ideas on how to stop whatever is going on with me.”  
**Regina:** “I think it’s a great idea. Besides, despite how he got his degree, Archie usually has some good advice. But don’t tell the cricket I said that.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I won’t, your majesty.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Main Street.  
** _(Hades is walking by the fallen clock tower holding a page from the book with an illustration of himself and_ _Zelena_ _. The hands on the clock move.)_ **_  
_ **

**Land of Oz. Past** ** _._**  
_(The Wicked Witch is interrogating the Munchkins.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “So, I heard someone of the Munchkin persuasion tipped off Dorothy that I was still alive. Since you’re all so fond of tattling, I’ll give you the chance to make it up to me. Where can I find the Scarecrow?!”   
**Bog:** “We don’t know! We swear!”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Fine. Have it your way, Bog! _(Uses her magic to make him disappear then turns to the other Munchkins:)_ Did that loosen your bearded lips? Or would you like to turn into a pile of ash, too?!”   
**Hades:** _(Appears:)_ “Now, now. No need to make more of a mess.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Who the hell are you?!”   
**Hades:** “Who the hell am I? _(Chuckles:)_ That question is more appropriate than you know. Please… allow me to introduce myself. I am Hades.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Really? King of the Underworld?”   
_(Hades lights his hair on fire and the Munchkins begin screaming and scatter.)_  
**Hades:** “Yes. _(Chuckling:)_ My reputation precedes me.” _(Kisses her hand.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “And to what do I owe this visit?”   
**Hades:** “Your handiwork has impressed me. You’ve sent so many my way. That last headless guard… You have panache.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “True. But I sense there’s something else.”   
**Hades:** “I heard a rumor that you’re dabbling in time travel, trying to achieve the unachievable.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “It won’t be unachievable for long.”   
**Hades:** “Which is why I’m here. I believe in you.”   
**Wicked Witch:** _(Laughs:)_ “Is the devil flirting with me?”   
**Hades:** _(Laughing:)_ “Yes. Uh, but I’m not the devil. People are always conflating us. No, I want to help you. This Scarecrow… he is one of the ingredients you need?”  
**Wicked Witch:** “Yes. And I had him until a meddling farm girl got in the way.”  
**Hades:** “Ah. Dorothy.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “You know her?”   
**Hades:** “Well, I did my research before I came, and from what I hear, she’s a powerful woman.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “So am I.”   
**Hades:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Yes, yes, I know. I know. But she has one thing you don’t… The love of the people. And pardon me for saying so, but no one loves you. But there is a way to defeat her. _(Chuckles:)_ With an ally.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “And what does Hades need with a time-travel spell?”   
**Hades:** “Ah. All in good time, Zelena. All in good time.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “I don’t need anyone’s help.” _(Poofs away.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop. Present.**  
_(Mr. Gold enters his shop and notices his childhood doll sitting on the counter. He makes his way to the counter and, realizing who must have put it there, he waits.)_  
**Peter Pan:** _(Behind him:)_ “Looking for something?”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Turns to face him:)_ “Peter Pan. I certainly wasn’t looking for you.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Oh, come on, son. Don’t be like that. Aren’t you glad to see your dear old father?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Just because you, uh, sired me, that doesn’t make you my father.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Keep looking for as long as you like. But you won’t find what you’re looking for in here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what is it I’m looking for?”  
**Peter Pan:** “A way to break your deal with Hades. To protect the child that currently resides inside your wife. That is what you’re looking for, right?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “How perceptive.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Rumple, I meant what I said before I died. I… I do want to start over.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Never gonna happen. I killed you for a reason.”   
**Peter Pan:** “Yes, and being back here, it’s made me miss everything about the land of the living. The tastes, the smells.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Sorry. You’re Hades’ problem now. Once I find a way to send him and his kingdom back where it belongs, you’ll be leaving with him.”  
**Peter Pan:** “Not unless I trade places with a living soul. I can help you save your child, my grandchild.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not interested.”   
**Peter Pan:** “Not yet. But… you will be soon.”

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _is sitting alone when Regina joins her.)  
_**Regina:** “You want some company?” _(Sits down when_ _Zelena_ _nods.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “How’s my daughter?”  
**Regina:** “Safe. Hidden in the woods with Robin Hood. Hades will never find where they are.”  
**Zelena** **:** “He’ll find her eventually. When he wants something, he never gives up.”  
**Regina:** “And you know this how?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Clears throat:)_ “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena, for once in our lives, maybe we can just try acting like sisters. What happened between you and Hades?”  
**Zelena** **:** “He fell in love with me.”  
**Regina:** “Oh.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I know. It was totally ridiculous. The idea that anyone could love me…”  
**Regina:** “Do you love him? _(Hesitates:)_ I can imagine how hard this is for you, but you know Hades. I need to know what his weakness is.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “So this little visit wasn’t just sisterly concern. It was about Hades.”  
**Regina:** “No, it was both.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, I’m sorry I don’t have more to offer, but as far as I know, I’m his only weakness.” 

**Land of Oz. Past.**  
_(The Wicked Witch enters her chambers to see Hades holding her green cupcake.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “You again?”   
**Hades:** “Is it your birthday?” _(Stands up, still holding her cupcake.)_    
**Wicked Witch:** “I didn’t know the king of the Underworld was so nosy. I don’t know the day I was born, but thank you for reminding me.”   
**Hades:** “That’s actually a sad story.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “I only know the day that my mother abandoned me.”   
**Hades:** “Ohh. Getting sadder. So, this is, what, celebrating Abandonment Day?”  
**Wicked Witch:** “I’m not celebrating anything! _(Walks forward and angrily blows out the candle:)_ Please go!”   
**Hades:** “You know, when I offered to help you, yes, it was coming from a place of self-interest, but I really do think I can help. You’re thinking about your sister, aren’t you?”   
**Wicked Witch:** “How did you know that?”   
**Hades:** “I know exactly how you feel. She got everything you ever wanted. And you got nothing. Am I warm? Yeah, you know how some people say they look up to their older siblings like gods? Well, my older brother is a god… Zeus. Ever hear of him? He got everything he ever wanted. He rules Mount Olympus, while I’m trapped ruling the Underworld. He stopped my heart. Love, happiness, joy… They’ve all been taken from me. What I’m left with is only anger and a thirst… for vengeance.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “I’ve survived on that for quite some time.”   
**Hades:** “Only the kiss of… true love can restart my heart and allow me to return a fully formed man, free of this curse. But… _(Chuckling:)_ well… true love, hmm? No one is more hated than the Lord of the Underworld.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “I could give you a run for your money.”   
**Hades:** “Yeah. Which is why… we… must find your ingredients. I know where this Scarecrow is. Let me help you. Let me help us. If I can travel back… I can see to it that it is me who winds up on Olympus and my brother… who suffers.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “Well. You might just be as vindictive as I am.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Dr.** **Hopper’s Office.**  
_(The clock on the mantelpiece ticks as Emma sits silently in Archie’s office.)_  
**Archie:** “Emma, this is a safe space. You can trust me.”   
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “The tremors, they come with visions… or a vision. One vision, actually.”   
**Archie:** “What do you see in this vision?”   
**Emma:** “Uh, all right. Um… I’m on Main Street. Henry and my family. They’re all there with me. And I’m in a battle.”   
**Archie:** “Against who?”   
**Emma:** “I can’t tell. They’re strong. So strong. I’m giving it my all. I almost start to win. But then my hand starts shaking.”   
**Archie:** “And what happens then, Emma?”   
**Emma:** “I die. _(Exhales:)_ That’s the first time I’ve said that out loud. To anyone.”  
**Archie:** “Well, I think the more you talk about it, the less it will haunt you.”  
**Emma:** “I’ve told Regina… parts of the vision. You think I should tell my family?”  
**Archie:** “Well… I mean, the question is, why haven’t you?”   
**Emma:** “Because I know exactly what they would do. They would tell me to stop doing what I’m doing until they could save the day.”   
**Archie:** “And what would be so wrong about them trying to protect you?”  
**Emma:** “Because I’m the Savior.”  
**Archie:** “A-And the Savior can’t take a day off?”   
**Emma:** “Look what’s happening all around us! Hades, the dead walking among us? If I don’t help people, then who am I?”   
**Archie:** “Well, I don’t know, Emma. I mean, that’s, uh… _(Sighs:)_ That’s a question you have to ask yourself.”   
**Emma:** “Okay, I’m not here for some identity crisis. I was the Dark One and now I’m not. Regina split her soul to free me of the Darkness. I can’t just sit around because my hand shakes a little bit. I need you to help me figure out how to win this fight and protect the people I love.”   
**Archie:** “I-I think you’re here for me to help you deal with whatever’s troubling you, and… and… and if that is an identity crisis, then…”   
**Emma:** “Okay, this was a mistake.”  
**Archie:** “Emma.”   
_(Emma leaves the room, slamming the door behind her_ _.)_

**Land of Oz. Past.**  
_(The Wicked Witch and Hades approach a ruined house.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “What are we doing here? This is where Dorothy first landed in Oz.”   
**Hades:** “Sometimes, _(Grunts as he frees a bike from the wreckage:)_ to find someone you need the right… tools.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “What the hell is that?”   
**Hades:** “Oh, right. They don’t have these in Oz. It’s called… a bicycle.” _(Hades climbs on and rides circles around the Wicked Witch.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “And how is that contraption going to help us find the Scarecrow?”   
**Hades:** “Oh, well… here, hop on. I’ll show you. Oh, please. Trust me.”   
**Wicked Witch:** _(Gets onto the bike:)_ “What is it?”   
**Hades:** “Nothing. Are you ready? _(_ _Zelena_ _nods:)_ All right. Hold on.”   
_(Hades starts riding the bike and the Wicked Witch is clearly enjoying herself as she is laughing and squealing.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “It’s like a broom with wheels!”   
_(Hades rounds a corner and they are still laughing. Hitting a rock, they both fall off to the ground and land face to face, the Wicked Witch still laughing.)_  
**Hades:** “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Would you like to go again?”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Yes, I’d like to go again! _(They both laugh and sit up, and the Wicked Witch studies the bike for a few moments:)_ Now… tell me how this piece of tin is gonna help me find my prey. That loathsome farm girl must have him carefully hidden.”   
**Hades:** “Simple… This bicycle belongs to Dorothy. Just enchant it, and it will take us right to her. And the Scarecrow. _(The Wicked Witch enchants the bike and they both laugh. A short time later, the Wicked Witch and Hades arrive where Dorothy is hiding the Scarecrow:)_ There she is. Go on. This Dorothy’s no match for you. I’ve seen many powerful women in my day, but none as brilliantly wicked as you. Or clever or witty. _(Chuckles:)_ Or beautiful.”   
_(They go to kiss, but are interrupted when the door opens and the Scarecrow comes out, joining Dorothy by the campfire.)_  
**Scarecrow:** “You know, scarecrows don’t…”   
**Hades:** “Go on. You’ve got this.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “All right. If that Kansas brat gets in my way, we’ll see what gingham looks like with blood spatter. _(Laughs and walks up to Dorothy and the Scarecrow:)_ Give him back!”   
**Scarecrow:** _(Gasps:)_ “Oh, no!”   
**Dorothy:** “Back off, Witch! You’re not taking him from me!” _(Draws her sword.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “Yes! Yes, I will.” _(Magically freezes Dorothy.)_    
**Scarecrow:** “What did you do?! _(The Wicked Witch starts ripping out his brain:)_ No, no, no! Ah! Aah!”   
_(The Wicked Witch manages to get the brain, killing the Scarecrow and holds it in her hands.)_  
**Dorothy:** _(Frozen in place:)_ “I won’t let you win!”   
**Wicked Witch:** “It’s too late.”   
**Dorothy:** “I’m not afraid of you. Do your worst, but I will never be afraid of you.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “Not sure where all this back-talk is coming from. What happened to you in Kansas? Actually, I don’t really care, because we’re finished. You see, I don’t need to kill you, and, believe it or not, I don’t want to. Because I want every Munchkin, every Quadling, every good witch and bad of Oz to know that the great Dorothy Gale can’t protect them. Aww. They need to know that you failed, and then… then, my pretty… you’ll have nothing. _(Laughs evilly:)_ Hades? Hades, you were right! She… Hades?”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _turns to look where Hades was standing, to see only the bicycle remains.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold is working on something in his shop when Belle enters)._  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle.”   
**Belle:** “I won’t be separated from this child. I need your help.”   
**Mr Gold:** “So, you accept who I am.”   
**Belle:** “I have accepted that no one will fight for a child like its father. You’ve proven that much. But no dark magic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You must have known what you were letting yourself in for.”   
**Belle:** “Regina once knew only what you taught her. Now she wields both light and dark magic. You were her teacher, there’s no reason you can’t do the same. Show me, and… and we can save our child, and we can turn the darkness into light.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that’s the thing with dark and light. Depends on your point of view. In the end, you do what you can to protect those you love.”   
**Belle:** “All right, well, I’d never resort to darkness because that’s not what a hero does.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “In the heat of the moment, you do whatever it takes.”   
**Belle:** “You want a future with me? You have to do this my way.”

 **Storybrooke** **.  
**_(Elsewhere, Hades tracks down Gaston.)  
_**Hades:** “Now, this is just depressing. Look where Gaston the great hunter ended up, and all because of a woman. Not that I’m one to judge, believe me. I’ve had my own share of girl trouble lately.”  
**Gaston:** “Lord Hades. Why are you here?”  
**Hades:** “The beauty you were once engaged to and the beast who stole her, and then murdered you.”  
**Gaston:** “Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Hades:** “Mm, how would you like to finally get your shot at revenge?”  
**Gaston:** “Why are you coming to me? What’s in it for you?”  
**Hades:** _(Sighs:)_ “That is my business.”  
**Gaston:** “Yes, Lord Hades.”  
**Hades:** “Rumplestiltskin is no longer the Dark One. It’ll be a fair fight between you. And the Lord of the Underworld is nothing if not fair. _(Waves his hand and produces a quiver of arrows before Gaston:)_ Check out the arrows. I think you’ll find them up to the task. This is your chance to be a great hunter once again. And this time your prey will be the greatest beast of them all. Rumplestiltskin.”

**Storybrooke** **Library.  
**_(Inside the library, Regina finishes writing runes on the elevator doors that will help them enter Hades’ domain. Emma enters.)_  
**Snow White:** “Emma, how did it go with Archie?”  
**Emma:** “It was… fine. It’s pretty hard to tell after one session, you know?” **  
Regina:** “Emma, I can use a little help here.”  
**David:** “So this is what you’ve been working on all night?”  
**Regina:** “Hades put one hell of a protection spell on his elevator, and these runes are the only way to crack it open.”  
**Snow White:** “Then hopefully that elevator will take us straight to him.”  
**David:** “Maybe with surprise on our side, we can get a shot at him.”  
**Emma:** “Okay. Let’s do this.”  
_(Emma and Regina attempt to open the elevator shaft using their combined magic. It works, but when the doors open, there is a solid wall blocking their entry.)  
_**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “So much for surprising him.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, we’ll think of something else. We always do.”  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “What did Zelena say, did she know how to stop Hades?” **  
Regina:** “No. I have the feeling if she did, she would have tried it by now. Giving up her daughter wasn’t an easy decision for her.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Belle and Gold are in the shop searching through books to look for answers which could help them keep their baby.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Shuts his book:)_ “Useless.”  
**Belle:** “Well, keep looking. _(Sighs:)_ These books are full of light magic. There must be something in here that can help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “If we wanted to boil a pot of tea, yes.”  
**Belle:** “So every time you try something nefarious, it’s a smashing success, but when I ask you to channel that power for good, you fail.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “To turn darkness to light is a fool’s errand. To use darkness for light, that may be possible.”  
**Belle:** “I won’t allow it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then we’ll fail.”  
**Belle:** “This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come here.”  
_(Belle decides to leave the shop.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Belle. _(Follows Belle as she leaves the shop:)_ Belle, please, come back.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t want to hear any more justifi…”  
_(An arrow flies past them both, cutting Belle off, and rebounds off the shop. Belle and Gold look over at Gaston in shock.)_

**Belle:** “Gaston?! What are you doing here?”  
**Gaston:** “He killed me. I’m gonna return the favor.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s gonna take much more than a pointy stick to kill me.”  
**Gaston:** _(Scoffs:)_ “We’ll see about that.” _(Fires another arrow at Gold.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Catches the arrow and inspects it. The tip is glowing red:)_ “Interesting choice of weapon. So it was Hades who sent you?”  
**Gaston:** _(Shocked:)_ “How did you do that? I was told you were no longer the Dark One.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not. But that doesn’t mean I’m powerless.”  
**Gaston:** “No matter. Hades and I want the same thing… your death!”  
**Belle:** “Stop! Stop! Gaston, we all have history together, but there must be some other way to resolve it.”  
**Gaston:** “I have been trapped in the Underworld for years, suffering and miserable because of him. So, no. I can’t let the beast go free.”  
_(Fires another arrow at Gold. Mr. Gold poofs himself and Belle away in a cloud of purple smoke so the arrow misses them. Gold and Belle re-emerge at the docks.)_  
**Belle:** “So, you killed Gaston, my fiancé, and never thought to tell me?” **  
Mr. Gold:** “It was an arranged marriage. I was doing you a favor.”  
**Belle:** “This… this was a mistake. Once again, I’ve let my optimism cloud my judgment.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “His threat is real, you know. Hades forged these arrows in the River of Souls, a river which flows right into this very sea, in fact. Now, one scratch, and I’m trapped in these waters forever. And I won’t be able to help our child. Hades is clever. He sent Gaston because he knows you won’t let me hurt him. Let’s prove him wrong. Let me use just a little bit of dark magic… Just enough to take care of Gaston.”  
**Belle:** “No. That’s not how we’re gonna defeat him. We’re gonna do the opposite. We’re going to help him. We’re gonna see to it that he finally moves on from Hades’ grasp.” **  
Mr. Gold:** “Belle, please, he’s not worth it.”  
**Belle:** “It’s not just about him. Snow said that when Hercules moved on, it affected Hades somehow. It weakened him. So by helping people move on, maybe that’s how we defeat Hades.”

 **Main Street.  
**_(David walks with supplies under his arm when the Sheriff’s car skids to a stop in front of him.)  
_**James:** _(Exiting the car:)_ “Well, well, there he is. The shepherd. Looks like you lost your flock.”  
**David:** “James.”  
**James:** _(Slams the car door:)_ “It’s Prince James to you.”  
**David:** “All right. Prince James it is. I’m just… _(Places his bag on the floor:)_ glad to finally see you so we can talk. Cruella told me why you’re so angry with me because…”  
**James:** “Mother gave me up and kept you? That’s what she said? _(Chuckles:)_ Ah, she was never really good at reading people. Better with dogs.” **  
David:** “If that’s not the problem, what is?”  
**James:** “Well, it’s simple. You stole my glory. You were never half the man I was, and yet you got everything… Everything that was mine. Well, now you’re gonna pay.”  
**David:** “It’s not my fault you got yourself killed.”  
**James:** “Well… we’ll see what happens now, shepherd.”  
**David:** “You want to prove you’re so much better than me? Fight fair.”  
**James:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Why bother? What could you ever do to me? I’m already dead. _(As James laughs, David sees a piece of wood on the ground and_ _reaches_ _for it. Swinging it as his brother, James ducks and_ _tasers_ _David unconscious:)_ Well, you’ve had your fun playing prince. Now let’s see what happens when I play shepherd.”  _  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Forest.**  
_(Snow, Emma and Regina walk through the woods.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell is a dirigible, anyway?”  
**Regina:** “It’s like a blimp or airship. Although what one would be doing in Storybrooke I have no idea. _(To Snow:)_ Are you sure we can trust Whale’s story?”  
**Snow White:** _(Tracking, ahead of them:)_ “That’s what he said. It flew over his head when he was on his morning jog. _(Sees the wreckage up ahead:)_ There, look!” _(As Snow takes off, Emma and Regina follow.)  
_

**The Crash Site. Forest.  
**_(Stepping carefully through the wreckage, Emma runs into the ship.)  
_**Emma:** “Hello? _(Emma looks for any sign of life before stepping outside again:)_ Nobody in here.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well where the hell is everyone?”  
**Snow White:** _(Reading the tracks in the dirt:)_ “Somewhere out in the forest. It’s hard to tell exactly how many people there are, but look. From the spacing of their steps, they were running. Now they’re out there, scattered.”  
**Emma:** “Was this Hades, too? You’d think he’d have enough people to torment.” **  
Regina:** “No, this wasn’t Hades. He deals in the dead and, wherever this ship came from, it wasn’t the Underworld.”

 **Animal Shelter.**  
_(Belle and Gold are inside the animal shelter, trying to figure out what Gaston’s unfinished business is.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, you don’t need to do this to find his unfinished business. I know what it is… killing me.”   
**Belle:** “No, I don’t accept that. You can’t judge someone without knowing their full story. Here. Gaston’s locker. _(Sighs:)_ Um, can you, uh… can you magic this open for me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I certainly can. Are you sure you want me to?”   
**Belle:** “Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, using my power to steal another man’s property… Doesn’t that qualify as dark magic?”   
**Belle:** “This isn’t murder. We’re opening a locker.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, so you get to be the judge of when the ends justify the means. I see. As I said, it’s all about points of view.” _(Magically unlocks Gaston’s locker.)_  
**Belle:** “Thank you. _(Opens the locker and finds a book titled ‘Her Handsome Hero’:)_ This. I’m his unfinished business. I’ll, uh… I’ll wait for him. You should go. Trust me, I-I can get through to him. _(Mr. Gold nods and leaves. Belle turns and places the book on the counter and begins to read. After a few short moments, the dogs begin to bark:)_ Gaston? Is that you?”   
**Hades:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Getting colder.”   
**Belle:** “What do you want from me?”   
**Hades:** “You mean other than that baby in your belly? _(Chuckles:)_ Relax. I’m not gonna hurt either one of you. Actually, _(Sighs:)_ I’d like to help. How would you like to make a deal?”   
**Belle:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I married a man who makes deals. I know what that means. Not interested.”   
**Hades:** “What about what your father used to say… ‘Don’t judge someone until you know their whole story’?”   
**Belle:** “How did you know that?”   
**Hades:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I know lots of things. Perk of the job. Like you’re trying to help Gaston move on.”  
**Belle:** “And so what if I am?”  
**Hades:** “Oh, let’s just say I like this little conflict between Gaston and Rumple and want it to go on.”   
**Belle:** “And what could you possibly offer me?”   
**Hades:** “Ohh, nothing… much. Just the thing you want most in the world. _(Whispers:)_ Your baby. Got your attention now, don’t I?”   
**Belle:** “I’m listening.”   
**Hades:** “Smart girl, because this is the easiest deal in the world. All you have to do is let Rumplestiltskin face Gaston. If one of them throws the other into the River of Souls, I’ll take the mark off your baby.”   
**Belle:** “No. I swore I’d help Gaston move on, and I keep my word.”   
**Hades:** “Now, that is such a nice sentiment, but take it from me. Love makes you do crazy things. I bet, with your child on the line, you are capable of… _(Chuckles lightly:)_ anything. Let me know if you change your mind.”

**Blanchard Loft.**  
_(James enters the loft to find Emma waiting for him.)_  
**James:** “Emma. Everything okay?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. I was just waiting for you. _(Holds up a picture of her parents:)_ Remember this?”   
**James:** _(Takes the picture, chuckles:)_ “Birthday, right?”   
**Emma:** “Anniversary, I think.”  
**James:** “Oh, right. Of course. I’m not thinking straight.”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs this off:)_ “You ready? Regina said the rendezvous point with Robin is a half day’s walk into the woods. You sure you have all the supplies from her list?”   
**James:** “Bottled water, new blanket, and a lot of baby wipes.”   
**Emma:** “Father of the year.”   
**James:** “Just do me a favor. When we get back, don’t tell Snow I forgot our anniversary.”   
**Emma:** “Well, between all of the curses and the time jumps, who could blame you? Come on.”  
_(As Emma leaves the apartment, James follows with a malevolent look on his face.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Gaston slowly enters the shop, his bow and arrow drawn, ready. Walking to the back room, Gaston parts the curtain with his arrow and spots Mr. Gold sitting at a table, his back to him. Drawing back the arrow, he shoots Mr. Gold in the back.)_  
**Gaston:** _(Chuckles, approaching the fallen figure:)_ “I guess every beast has its weakness.” _(He realises the prone figure is actually a mannequin.)_  
**Belle:** _(Sighs, stepping out from her hiding place:)_ “So you would really kill him if you had the chance. I wasn’t sure if you had it in you.”   
**Gaston:** “This is pointless, Belle. Where is Rumplestiltskin?”   
**Belle:** “Look, Gaston, please stop this.”   
**Gaston:** “I can’t! _(Pounds table:)_ Seeing him dead is the only thing I care about anymore.”   
**Belle:** “Are you sure about that?”  
_(Belle places the book in front of him.)_  
**Gaston:** “You broke into my locker?”   
**Belle:** “Gaston, I want to help you move on. If you still have this book, it must mean something to you.”   
**Gaston:** “Of course it does.”   
**Belle:** “Is it because I gave it to you? Am I your unfinished business?”   
**Gaston:** “You think I have this book because I like it? _(Chuckles:)_ I’ve tried to throw this out a-a hundred times, a thousand. It always reappears. It’s part of my punishment.”   
**Belle:** “I don’t understand.”   
**Gaston:** “This book reminds me why I died. Because you made me weak!”  
**Belle:** “What? Me?”   
**Gaston:** “I should have gone after Rumplestiltskin with an army, but I tried to follow your example. I tried to do what is right, but that book is wrong. Being a hero is not about compassion and having forgiveness. It’s about strength! Doing whatever it takes to defeat your enemies.”   
**Belle:** “But Rumple isn’t even your real enemy. Hades is.”   
**Gaston:** “Why do you defend Rumplestiltskin? He kidnapped you. He made you a servant. You should want him dead, too.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah, well, I don’t.”   
**Gaston:** “Why not?”   
**Belle:** “He’s my husband.”   
**Gaston:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Good, old Belle. You always did have a soft spot for a monster.” _(Gaston leaves the shop.)_

 **A Short Time Later.**  
_(Belle meets up with Mr. Gold, filling him in on what’s happened since they parted.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What kind of a deal?”   
**Belle:** “Look, I can’t… It doesn’t matter ‘cause I said no.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Take it from a man who trades in deals. It matters very much. What was the deal, Belle?”   
**Belle:** “Look, I tell you, you got to promise me something. You have to promise me you won’t hurt Gaston no matter what you learn.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, you can trust me.”   
**Belle:** “All right. He said that if I let you and Gaston face each other and one of you ends up in the River of Souls, he’ll then tear up the contract on our baby.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And you turned him down.”  
**Belle:** “Of course I did. I failed once with Gaston, but I can fix this.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, what you said about a man that can control dark for good… I really want to be that man for you. Truly. Just… not today.”  
_(He disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.  
** _(Hades watches as_ _Zelena_ _walks past the fallen clock-tower. Once she’s gone, he allows himself to lament the distance between them.)  
_

**Land of Oz. Past.**  
_(Hades has prepared dinner for_ _Zelena_ _as she arrives.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “There you are. What’s this?”   
**Hades:** “Dinner. _(Blows and lights one candle:)_ To celebrate.” _(Blows and lights the other.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “You saw?”   
**Hades:** “Of course I saw. You were wonderful. I knew you’d succeed. Come. Sit.” _(He helps the Wicked Witch to her seat.)_  
**Wicked Witch:** “So… is this also a farewell dinner… before you return?”   
**Hades:** “No. I’m not going back to the Underworld, Zelena.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “But you said you needed… Oh.”   
**Hades:** “Yes.”  
**Wicked Witch:** “So, you think that you and me are…”   
**Hades:** “True love. You can’t tell me you don’t feel something, too.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “Yes, but we just met.”   
**Hades:** “I know, I know. But when we were on that bicycle… and I had my arms around you… I felt something I haven’t felt in eons. My… _(Sighs:)_ my heart… fluttered. Just for a moment. And I truly believe… once we kiss… my heart will start again. I’ll be free. And we can be together.” _(Leans into kiss her.)_    
**Wicked Witch:** _(Pulls away and stands up:)_ “No!”   
**Hades:** “No? What?”   
**Wicked Witch:** “How could I be so stupid?!”   
**Hades:** “What… what are you talking about?”   
**Wicked Witch:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I almost believed you.”   
**Hades:** “It’s the truth. I promise!”   
**Wicked Witch:** “You want me to kiss you to free you from the Underworld! And then you’ll have the power to steal this brain and enact my time-travel spell… for you! And only you! _(Sighs:)_ Because that’s what I would do.”   
**Hades:** “No.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “You want revenge and until you get it, you will never be satisfied. You need this spell. You need to go back to beat your brother, just like I need to go back to beat my sister! Love is not enough!”   
**Hades:** “No, Zelena. I don’t want that anymore. I want you. I love you.”   
**Wicked Witch:** “No one could love me. But if you did… you wouldn’t want to take away my best chance at revenge. Go back to your brimstone. I never want to see your face again.”   
**Hades:** “You will regret this… Zelena.” _(Disappears in blue fire.)_

**Storybrooke** **Docks. Present.**  
_(Mr. Gold has tracked down Gaston and is currently holding him magically in the air.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Revenge is such a tricky business. I find it rarely ends well, unless, of course, you’re me. And now you get to spend eternity trapped in these waters.”  
**Gaston:** _(Strained:)_ “You may destroy me, but you’ll always be a beast.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I’m all right with that. You see, uh, this is the fun part.”  
**Belle:** _(Running in:)_ “Rumple! Stop! Please. For all that we’ve shared, let me tell you one thing before you go through with this.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “All right, Belle, what is it?”   
**Belle:** “I just want to tell you I-I have always known who you really are. And that’s why I love you. _(She pulls him close and kisses him:)_ But I also know who I really am, and I can’t let you hurt him. So please, release him, for me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Reluctantly, he does as she asks:)_ “Belle, you’re making a big mistake.”   
**Belle:** _(Checking on Gaston:)_ “Are you all right?”   
**Gaston:** _(Rubbing his throat:)_ “I will be.”   
_(Gaston quickly reaches for the bow and arrow and is about to fire.)_  
**Belle:** “What?! No! _(Belle charges Gaston, knocking him into the sea of lost souls:)_ What have I done? _(Exhales sharply, as Mr. Gold approaches:)_ I guess you were right. Darkness will always win.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m so sorry, Belle. I never wanted this to happen to you, but you saved me. You saved our child.”   
**Hades:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Actually, not so much. Sorry to break up this beautiful domestic scene, but your baby is still mine.”   
**Belle:** “No, we had a deal. Gaston went in the sea.”   
**Hades:** “I said I would break the contract if Gaston or Rumplestiltskin threw the other in the river. But since Belle did the deed… _(Chuckling:)_ what a fun surprise that was… no deal.”   
**Belle:** “No. I will get my baby free of you, you monster!”   
**Hades:** “Me? Well, you’re the one who just doomed your ex-boyfriend to eternal torment.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t listen to him, Belle. He wanted this to happen.”  
**Belle:** “Why? Why did you push me to this?”   
**Hades:** “Uh, I have my reasons.”   
_(He disappears in blue flames as Mr. Gold pulls Belle to him, consoling her.)_  

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _sits alone in the diner as a silver platter is placed in front of her.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(To the waitress:)_ “I didn’t order anything.”  
_(Lifting the cloche, she sees her name written on a card and a single, decaying rose upon the tray. Picking it up,_ _Zelena_ _looks at the flower before smiling.)  
_

**Somewhere In The Woods.**  
_(Emma and James walk side by side, looking for Robin.)_  
**James:** “How much further?”   
**Emma:** “No further. This is where Regina said Robin would meet us.”   
**James:** “Great. So what do we do now? Rob from the rich and hope he shows up?”   
**Emma:** “Uh, no. Robin will just find us.”   
**James:** “In the middle of the woods?”   
**Robin:** _(Appearing:)_ “Hello. _(Carrying the baby:)_ Not everyone needs magic to be stealthy. _(As James hands over the supplies:)_ Thanks. Where’s Regina?”  
**Emma:** “Uh, condensed version? She and my mom are searching for the new arrivals.”  
**Robin:** “You mean the ones that were in the airship?”  
**Emma:** “You saw them?”  
**Robin:** “It’s pretty hard to miss something like that out here in the forest. I should go. They may need my help.”   
**Emma:** “No, no. It’s okay. Make sure your daughter is safe. Regina and Snow can handle things.”  
**James:** _(Suddenly placing a cuff on Emma’s wrist and pulling his gun:)_ “Lucky for me.”  
**Emma:** “Dad, what the hell?”   
**James:** “Cruella gave me some advice… never face the Savior without one of those.”   
**Emma:** “James. Where’s my dad?”   
**James:** “Oh, he’s locked up in the Sheriff’s station. _(_ _Cruella’s_ _car horn honks:)_ I’ve been trailing him for some time. I figured only Snow would know the difference between us, and, well, that was my chance.”  
**Cruella** **:** _(Exiting the car:)_ “Why is everything in the woods with you people? _(James chuckles:)_  Hello, darling. Fabulous job. Mummy’s very proud of you. And I will show you how much later on. _(Emma cringes at this:)_ First I need to do something.” _(_ _Cruella_ _punches Emma in the face.)_  
**James:** “Ooh!”   
**Cruella** **:** “That’s for killing me, darling.”   
**Emma:** “What do you want?”   
**Cruella** **:** “What I want is to be out from under Hades’ thumb. And if the Author won’t do it for us, I have to think of another way. And that is to convince Hades himself to release me.”  
**Emma:** “Why would Hades help you?”   
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, he wouldn’t, unless I had the right leverage, say, like the child of the woman he loves. Though God knows why. They’re terrible things.”  
**James:** “Now. Hand her over.”   
**Robin:** “Not gonna happen, mate.”   
_(Robin fires an arrow into James’ chest.)_  
**James:** _(Pulling out the arrow, more annoyed than anything:)_ “Arrows… they can’t hurt me. But one pull of this trigger, well, you’re just a new member of Hades’ flock.”

**Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Regina, Henry and Snow try to make sense of what’s going on in the town.)  
_**Henry:** “So, wait, Storybrooke not only has it’s own population, the Underworld’s population and now there are people from another land here too?”  
**Regina:** “That’s about the size of it.”  
**Snow White:** “Does that make you Mayor of the Underworld?”  
**Henry:** “Actually I think that’s Cruella’s title. _(To Regina:)_ Though you may share an office.”  
**Regina:** “Over my dead body. _(Winces:)_ Sorry, poor choice of words.” **  
Snow White:** “If we could track the new arrivals down, we could ask why they came here.”  
**Regina:** “‘Why’ isn’t nearly as important as ‘how’, right now.”  
**Snow White:** “Are you sure they’re not from the Underworld?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I can’t be sure of anything till we get some answers. But Hades managed to replace our friends with his subjects practically overnight. The dirigible isn’t his style.”  
**Henry:** “Well wherever they came from, Storybrooke isn’t big enough for everyone. We have to do something.”  
**Snow White:** “Henry’s right. If we’re going to take down Hades, we’re gonna have to do it sooner rather than later.”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Having returned home,_ _Zelena_ _sits across from the single rose and fidgets with the card in her hand.)_  
**Hades:** _(Appearing:)_ “Would you prefer I send you chocolates next time?”  
**Zelena** **:** “If you’re looking for a thank you, maybe you should write your name on the card next time. Hello, Hades.”  
**Hades:** “Zelena. You know, I was looking for you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You were looking for my baby. I was just a happy accident.”   
**Hades:** “No, I really was looking for you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I know. I thought I’d make it easy. I know that you want my child for your time-travel spell. _(Chuckles:)_ If you touch her, I will demolish you!”   
**Hades:** “There’s no need for that. I wouldn’t hurt you. I never would’ve hurt you. That’s the thing about true love. It endures. It can’t be broken.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What? Despite everything I’ve done, you’ve loved me all this time?”  
**Hades:** _(Laughs:)_ “Look around you. I mean, aren’t you curious as to why I brought my Kingdom to Storybrooke? _(Laughing:)_ I did it for you! I saw how much you wanted to cast the Dark Curse to get everything your sister had.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’ve claimed Storybrooke, for me?”   
**Hades:** _(Laughing:)_ “I gave you what you wanted, what she had. It’s not… perfect. The Underworld is a place of… well, destruction. Despite my best intentions, things don’t grow down there. They… _(Chuckles:)_ decay. Which obviously has continued up here. But it’s _our_ decay. Zelena… wouldn’t it be nice… to not be alone… anymore? _(Takes her hand:)_ After all these years, I still choose you. _(Sighs:)_ What better revenge is there than having it all?”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “But I had it all. And then I gave away my baby because I thought that you wanted to hurt her!”   
**Hades:** “Well, then, we’ll just have to go back and get her, won’t we?”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “No! No! I-I want to trust you. I do.”   
**Hades:** “But you still can’t. I understand.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’m sorry. It’s too much. I will get my daughter back. And I’ll do it all on my own.”   
**Hades:** “April 15th.”   
**Zelena** **:** “What?”   
**Hades:** “Your birthday. Just thought you might want to know.”   
**Zelena** **:** “How do you know that?”   
**Hades:** “Tortured it out of a miller’s daughter. _(Chuckles:)_ Don’t worry. I took care of her, too. For you. I know you don’t need me. You don’t need anyone. But if you change your mind… and decide you want me… I’ll be waiting for you… at home. Just like I always have.” _(Disappears in blue flames.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Belle is reading from Gaston’s book when Mr. Gold enters the shop.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Stop torturing yourself, Belle.”  
**Belle:** “No, I… I gave Gaston this book to teach him that a true hero needs to show his enemy compassion, right? But in the moment that I could’ve shown him mercy, what, I send him to a fate worse than death.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, you were trying to protect our child.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, and… and you know, if Hades had actually destroyed the contract, then maybe I could live with what I did. But he found a loophole, and I darkened my soul, Rumple, just… just to save you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And now we can free our child from Hades’ grasp together.”  
**Belle:** “No, I-I need to make this right on my own. If I leave it up to you, you’ll just make me do something else I’ll regret.”

 **Storybrooke** **Docks.**  
_(James and_ _Cruella_ _have backed Robin and Emma up to the edge of the docks.)_  
**Emma:** “You know, killing us is not gonna help you, Cruella.”  
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, you’re right. But sending you to eternal torment… That’s just a juicy bonus.”  
**James:** “Now, I really wish I could say this was gonna be quick and painless, but…”  
_(James grabs Emma and turns her around. Just then, David arrives, punching his twin to the ground.)_  
**David:** “How’s that for quick?”   
_(_ _Cruella_ _reaches for James’ gun but Robin beats her to it.)_  
**Robin:** “I’ll take that. It’s not like you can use it, anyway.”   
_(Frustrated,_ _Cruella_ _runs off, hiding behind some boxes.)_  
**James:** _(Laughs:)_ “Oh, that was quite an escape, David. Quite frankly, I didn’t think you had it in you.”   
**David:** “The cell at the station was the last place you should’ve left me. You don’t think I know how to break out of my own jail?”   
**James:** “So what? Now you can swoop in and play hero?”   
**David:** “That’s up to you, James. Neither one of us wanted to go through what we did. I was angry about it, too. But it doesn’t mean it has to end this way. We’re family. _(James laughs:)_ I can help you move on. And I can help you find some peace.”   
**James:** “Yes. Yes, you can. Because killing you is my unfinished business.”   
_(The brothers fight, James sending David into some pallets at the waters edge.)_  
**Emma:** “Dad!”   
**David:** “Emma! I’ve got this.”

_(The twins fight again, this time David gets the upper hand.)  
_**Cruella** **:** _(Concerned:)_ “Jimmy! _(Motioning that they should leave:)_ Jimmy!”  
_(Ignoring her, James pulls a knife from his boot.)  
_**David:** “James, wait.”  
_(Furious, James lunges at his brother, only to be grabbed and tossed into the River of Lost Souls, much like Gaston before him. As the demons take hold of James,_ _Cruella_ _decides to make a run for it.)  
_**Emma:** _(To Robin:)_ “Is the baby okay?”  
**Robin:** “Yeah. Yes, she’s fine.”  
**Emma:** _(To David:)_ “You okay?”  
**David:** _(Staring down at where his brother disappeared:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Emma:** “You did what you had to. You know that, right?”  
**David:** “No, there had… There had to be another way.”  
**Emma:** “There wasn’t. Dad, sometimes people just cannot ever move on.”  
**David:** “I know. It’s… Despite everything, he was my brother.”   
_(Emma hugs her father and gently guides him away from the edge of the docks.)  
_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(There is a knock at the door and_ _Zelena_ _answers.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Belle. To what do I owe the honor?”  
**Belle:** “I need your help. _(_ _Zelena_ _scoffs:)_ Please. I’m asking you as a mother.”

 **Dining Room.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _has poured herself a drink as she listens to Belle’s story.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “And what makes you think Hades would listen to me?”   
**Belle:** “I know that he’s in love with you.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “My sister’s got an even bigger mouth than I thought. Sorry, but Hades would never rip up one of his precious contracts even if _I_ asked.”  
**Belle:** “Please, Zelena, you know what it’s like to have to lose a child.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Why come to me when you’ve got the former Dark One on your side?”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, can’t really trust him right now.”   
**Zelena** **:** “So, you finally see the beast behind the man. _(Chuckles:)_ Maybe you can understand why I’m not rushing to Hades with open arms.”

**Belle:** “Well, I don’t think it’s because of me and Rumple. I think it’s because you’re scared.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Of the Lord of Death? _(Laughs:)_ Please. I just know the truth. I’m never going to get my happy ending. Not with Hades, not with my daughter, not with anyone.”   
**Belle:** “How do you know that if you haven’t tried?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, I have tried. _(Scoffs:)_ Look where I am. _(Chuckles:)_ Drinking with the bookworm. _(Belle begins to gag:)_ Oh, come on. If I disgust you that much, maybe you should leave.”   
**Belle:** _(Gulps:)_ “No. No, it’s, uh… it’s… it’s not that. _(Sniffs:)_ It’s just morning sickness. You remember what that’s like.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Actually, I don’t. Not since the Dark Swan made sure my pregnancy lasted all of 10 minutes.”   
**Belle:** “Wait. Hades, if… if he decides he wants my child now, he could speed up my pregnancy, too.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’d love to say that he isn’t capable of such a thing, but I can assure you he is.”   
**Belle:** “No. And I… I thought that I had time on my side. I guess I don’t.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “That’s not necessarily true. There may be a way.” 

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Regina, Snow and Emma sit at the counter going over their options.)  
_**Emma:** “Okay, so we know that every time a soul is redeemed, it weakens Hades.”  
**Regina:** “And that he is, or was, in love with my sister.”  
**Snow White:** “Do you think that’s what she was hiding? That she was behind the protection spell at the town line after all?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, she wouldn’t have had to give the baby over to Robin if not for the protection spell.”  
**Emma:** “What about the Apprentice’s wand? That can conjure a portal to anywhere, right?”  
**Regina:** “In theory, yes. But I’ve locked that away safely.”  
**Emma:** “Not to doubt you, but you thought your vault was safe before.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yes, but the enchantment I’ve used means that even if someone finds it, the wand won’t work for anyone else. It’s just a gnarled piece of wood unless I wield it.”  
**Hades:** _(From a booth:)_ “Until someone kills you, of course. _(The trio turn towards him:)_ Then I guess the power to wield that wand transfers to me.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t even think about it.”  
**Hades:** “Oh, I can’t stop thinking about it if I’m honest. But killing Zelena’s sister would send the wrong impression, no matter how much you’d deserve it.”  
**Regina:** “What are you doing here, Hades? Come to tell us why you brought an airship full of people into town?”  
**Hades:** _(Chuckles:)_ “If you’ll recall, last time we spoke I wanted you all to leave Storybrooke. Why would I want to bring more people, more trouble makers into my town?”

**Regina:** “First of all, it’s not your town, it’s mine. Second, since we last spoke someone has cast a protection spell around Storybrooke meaning we couldn’t leave even if we wanted to.”  
**Hades:** “And… thirdly? I can sense you’re saving the best till last.”  
_(Regina slaps Hades across the face, causing everyone in the diner, dead or alive, to gasp.)  
_**Regina:** “You stay the hell away from my sister.”  
**Hades:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh I do admire your spirit, Regina. You’re going to need that for what’s coming.”  
**Emma:** “Back off, Hades. You wouldn’t be here unless you were scared we might actually win this fight.”  
**Hades:** “Is that so, Savior? _(Addressing the entire diner:)_ Citizens of the Underworld, from now on, anyone who deals with these so-called heroes will personally be thrown into the river of souls, by me. So, who’s next in line for their help? _(Everyone looks away:)_ Oh. No? Mm. It’s hard to be a savior when no on wants you to save them. _(He starts to leave then turns back:)_ Oh, one last thing. When you split your soul and destroyed the Darkness? All you did was send it down to my domain. I harnessed that power and used it to bring my kingdom above ground. So if you want someone to blame for all of this, blame yourselves.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold is still pouring over books when Belle enters.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, where have you been?”  
**Belle:** “Trying to find a way to fix your mistake.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “So have I. Doing research… this is gonna take some time.”   
**Belle:** “Which is exactly what we don’t have. Hades can take our baby whenever he wants to just like Emma did to Zelena.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I won’t let that happen.”   
**Belle:** “I can’t take the chance that you’ll stop him in time, not when there’s a way that I can pause everything… Even my pregnancy.” _(She holds up a needle.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Closes a book and approaches:)_ “Where did you get that?”   
**Belle:** “From Zelena, but don’t worry. The sleeping curse, it’ll halt everything. _(Mr. Gold attempts to take it from her:)_ Ah! I can prick my finger quicker than you can stop me. As long as I’m asleep, Hades can’t take the baby, and you’ll have all the time you need to destroy the contract.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, you’re only gonna make things worse.”   
**Belle:** “I’m doing what I need to to protect our child.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “There’s only one way out of a sleeping curse… True love’s kiss.”   
**Belle:** “I know.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You think this is gonna force me to become the man you want me to be? To go back to the light just to wake you up? My love, I already told you… I’m not that man.”   
**Belle:** “After you destroy the contract, you do whatever it takes to get me back.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Belle pricks her finger and falls under the sleeping curse:)_ “No! _(Catches her as she falls:)_ Oh, Belle. Belle. Oh, no. Belle, no.” 

 **Hades’ Lair.**  
_(Hades stands by the river of souls as_ _Zelena_ _arrives.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hello, Hades.”   
**Hades:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “Zelena. Well, you’re the last person I expected to show up here.”   
**Zelena** **:** “My little chat with the bookworm made me realize… maybe I haven’t given you a fair chance.”   
**Hades:** “Well, actually I do have a gift for you. _(Holds up a bottle of_ _grayish_ _liquid:)_ Auntie Em. Freshly bottled today.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Dorothy’s moldy old aunt?”  
**Hades:** “Well, with the old lady gone, Dorothy has no one, and I know how much you hate that girl.” 

 **Land Of Oz. Past.  
**_(In flashback,_ _Zelena_ _recalls her last meeting with Dorothy.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “She came to my chamber. She tried to make me take a nap. So I did something much worse.” _  
(_ _Zelena_ _puts Dorothy under the sleeping curse and laughs.)_

 **Hades’ Lair. Present.  
****Zelena** **:** “Dorothy’s gonna be asleep forever. What do you get out of it?”  
**Hades:** _(Pours the contents of the jar into the river of lost souls:)_ “Other than your happiness? Hm, nothing.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Really? _(Chuckles lightly:)_ This was all for me?”  
**Hades:** “I know this is hard for you to believe, but that’s why I did it. To show you it’s possible to be selfless. You’re scared I’m going to disappoint you, aren’t you?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Exhales sharply:)_  “Terrified. But I think that’s a chance I’m just going to have to take.”  
**Hades:** _(Holds out two glasses:)_ “Let’s start… by toasting to Dorothy’s eternal slumber.”  
_(They drink, smiling at each other.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Night.  
**_(Hades has driven_ _Zelena_ _somewhere secluded for their date.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Sat around a campfire sipping wine:)_ “This is not what I was expecting. What other surprises have you got hidden up those sleeves?”  
**Hades:** “Well, for one, you haven’t asked me why I brought you up here.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Mm. With men, it’s usually pretty obvious.”  
**Hades:** “Oh, you’ve got me. But there’s more on my mind, actually.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Really? What, then?”  
**Hades:** “Come. _(Takes_ _Zelena’s_ _hand and helps her to her feet:)_ It’s easier if I show you. _(They walk over to observe the town:)_ See all that?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes. Storybrooke, the town you claimed for me. The gesture was appreciated.”  
**Hades:** “But not enough, I know. You deserve more. And once my heart is beating again, I can leave the Underworld behind me for good.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’re going to give up your kingdom and stay in Storybrooke with me?”  
**Hades:** “If you’d have me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “But what about all your plans?”  
**Hades:** “I don’t care about that anymore. Not if I can have you. All I care about is a future where we might be a family.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I don’t think my sister and the rest of her terribly self-righteous gaggle of do-gooder friends would want to share their home with Lord Death and the Wicked Witch.”  
**Hades:** “What if they weren’t there to stop us?”  
**Zelena** **:** “What do you mean?”  
**Hades:** “The Underworld will still exist even after I leave, which means after I send it back where it belongs, I can trap all of the heroes down there.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You want to keep them in the Underworld for eternity?”  
**Hades:** “There is no other way. I know things between you and your sister are… complicated, but it’s her or us. So… _(Kneels before her:)_ what do you say, Zelena? Will you make chaos with me?”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse. A Short Time Later.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _returns home to find Regina sitting at her dining room table.)_  
**Regina:** “Someone’s home late.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “Now is not the time, Regina.”   
**Regina:** “Really? I think I’ll be the judge of that.”   
**Zelena** **:** “What do you want?”   
**Regina:** “What? _(Chuckles:)_ Can’t a sister show she cares? I thought I’d ask if you knew anything about our new arrivals. _(Sips her coffee:)_ Where were you?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Sighs:)_  “Well, I was… You know where I was, don’t you? That’s why you’re here. You’ve been spying on me. How?”   
**Regina:** _(Regina holds up an enchanted mirror:)_ “Next time, tell your boyfriend to pick you up in something with a little less chrome.”   
**Zelena** **:** “He’s not my boyfriend. And maybe show a little respect for privacy.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, no. We’re not teenagers sharing a bedroom, Sis. You lost the right to privacy after… Well, pretty much everything you’ve done. Not to mention what Hades wants to do to me and everyone I care about.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And I suppose I don’t get any points for not saying yes?”   
**Regina:** “Well, you also didn’t say no. But you’re not going to get the chance to do anything because you’re not going to see him again.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “So first you pretend to be a caring sister, and now you’re gonna try and be my mother. Don’t bother. I already have someone who failed at that job. She abandoned me in the woods. Remember?”   
**Regina:** “I know you don’t believe me, Zelena, but I am trying to do what’s best for you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And how do you know that isn’t being with Hades?”   
**Regina:** “Because he’s a villain!”   
**Zelena** **:** “Yeah, but he doesn’t always have to be.”  
**Regina:** “You want to redeem the God of Death?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I can help him.”   
**Regina:** “And what if you’re wrong, hmm? What happens to all of us then?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Stop pretending that you care about me or that you ever wanted a sister, because we both know you don’t.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(A young Regina plays with her doll in front of a mirror as her mother enters.)_  
**Cora:** “What are you doing in here? Regina, what are you doing?”   
**Regina:** “Isabella and I were just playing dress-up. Want to play with us?”   
**Cora:** “I’m sorry, my darling. I can’t. _(Locks a golden box inside her desk drawer:)_ I have too much work to attend to.”  
**Regina:** “But you never have time to play.”   
**Cora:** _(Sighs:)_ “Do you remember what I told you about when I was a child?”  
**Regina:** “You mean what it was like to be the miller’s daughter?”   
**Cora:** “Yes. I had to work in the mill all day wearing nothing but rags, but it taught me something important. The only person I could depend on was me. And once I learned that lesson, everything changed.”   
**Regina:** “I’m happy you don’t have to wear rags anymore. Maybe you can play with me later?”   
**Cora:** “You have your doll until then. I’ll see you at supper.”   
_(Regina hugs her doll, then thinks. Looking over at the locked drawer, she sees the key is still there. Opening the drawer, Regina sees the golden box inside. Lifting the lid, she takes out a wand and joyfully begins to play with it. Turning to look at her doll, Regina gets an idea.)_  
**Regina:** “You can be my sister.”   
_(Regina waves the wand and is blasted backwards by the power of the magic.)_  
**Cora:** _(Running back into the room:)_ “Regina! Oh, no. No, no.”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** _(Enters:)_ “What happened?”   
**Cora:** “My wand.”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “But how? Don’t you keep it protected by magic?”   
**Cora:** “Blood magic. I locked it away to keep her safe from it, but I forgot the key.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Can’t you heal her?”   
**Cora:** “My magic won’t work, not when it’s the cause of her pain. Her only chance would be someone close to her who hasn’t harmed her.”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “She has no other family, not with magic, anyway.”   
**Cora:** “You’re going to be all right, Regina. I promise.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Regina fills everyone in on the latest developments.)_  
**Emma:** “Zelena is in love?”   
**Regina:** “And not thinking rationally, which for her is a big problem.”  
**Snow White:** “Great. So we _do_ have to worry about her.”  
**Regina:** “Well, taking action against Zelena in any form will get messy.”   
**David:** “Okay, so we find a way to keep them apart. How do we do that?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, what’s the plan?”   
**Regina:** “Well, there’s only one person we can trust to destroy the love blooming between Hades and my sister. Our mother.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(As Belle sleeps on a cot in the back room, Mr. Gold speaks to her.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, it’s time for me to fix this. I know how you would want me to do it, how you would want me to use light magic, but I can’t. I’m sorry, Belle. I really don’t want to let you down, but there’s only one way to save our child. I have to do things my way now.” 

****

**Beneath The Clock Tower.**  
_(Somewhere beneath the clock tower, Cora toils away as the miller’s daughter. Loading sacks of flour onto a wheelbarrow, she pushes it a short distance before stopping to rest.)_  
**Guard:** “No time for rest now. There’s more flour to mill. There’s always more. Now get back to work.”   
_(As Cora turns to load more flour, the two guards are blasted away by magic. Realising she’s free, Cora heads quickly for the elevator to find Emma standing there waiting.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey.”  
**Cora:** “Emma. Well isn’t this a surprise. Are you my Fairy Godmother?”   
**Emma:** “Never been called that before. Let’s get you out of here. Your daughter needs you.” 

 **Land Of Oz. Past.  
**_(Cora watches a young_ _Zelena_ _from the bushes as she gathers firewood. Dropping the wood,_ _Zelena_ _thinks for a moment before deciding to use her magic to transport the wood to the wood store. She smiles before her father arrives outside.)_  
**Woodcutter:** “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Father, I’m sorry.”  
**Woodcutter:** “Sorry?! I warned you about giving in to your wickedness. You want someone to see you? What would happen then?”  
**Zelena** **:** “It won’t happen again. I promise.”

**Woodcutter:** “That’s right. _(Grabs a switch:)_ ‘Cause I’m gonna teach you the lesson you’ve always deserved. Your mother’s not here to protect you anymore.”  
_(As the Woodcutter raises his arm, he’s magically frozen in place.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Confused:)_ “I’m sorry, Father. I don’t know what happened. _(Looks down at her hands:)_ I don’t understand.”   
**Cora:** _(Approaching:)_ “You don’t need to worry, child. You didn’t do anything. I did.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You have magic?”  
**Cora:** “Yes.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Are you a good witch or…?”  
**Cora:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m a good witch. Your father’s wrong to make you feel badly for being who you are. What you have is a gift. Would you like the chance to show him that your magic isn’t wicked?”   
**Zelena** **:** “How?”   
**Cora:** “By helping someone very dear to me. _(_ _Zelena_ _considers, then nods:)_ Oh, good. Come, then. Come along.” _(Cora holds out her hand, which_ _Zelena_ _takes.)_

 **Regina’s Vault. Present.**  
_(Regina leads her mother into the vault.)_  
**Regina:** “I’m so sorry I didn’t come for you sooner. If I had known…”  
**Cora:** “Sweetheart… I can take care of myself. Now tell me, what is Hades planning?”   
**Regina:** “He wants to swap places with us. Essentially he’d stay here in Storybrooke as me and my friends are sent to the Underworld.”  
**Cora:** “Impossible. I know the Lord of the Underworld can’t leave this realm for good.”   
**Regina:** “No, he… he can, if he restarts his heart with true love’s kiss.”   
**Cora:** “Who could possibly love that man?”   
**Regina:** “Zelena.”   
**Cora:** “Zelena. She’s here?”   
**Regina:** “It seems she and Hades have a past.”   
**Cora:** “That’s how he knew about her. We need to change her mind.”   
**Regina:** “I already tried. She thinks she can change him, make him a better man.”   
**Cora:** “You were right to come to me. She’s in more danger than you realize. Hades has spent far too long down here to be changed by something as simple as love.”   
**Regina:** “How do we stop Hades from hurting Zelena?”  
**Cora:** “We only have one option.”   
**Regina:** “What’s that?”  
**Cora:** “We have to make her forget Hades ever existed.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Henry Sr. cares for his daughter as she lays on the bed.)  
_**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Just hold on, dear. Your mother will be back soon.”  
**Cora:** _(Entering the room with_ _Zelena_ _:)_ “She already is, and I have exactly what we need.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Who is she?”  
**Cora:** “The cure.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “What sort of dark magic is this? Who is she?”  
**Cora:** “Henry, please. I found a way to save her.”  
_(Cora ushers him out of the room. Laying a kiss on his daughter’s head, Henry Sr. reluctantly leaves_ _.)_

**Zelena** **:** “Is this her? Is this your daughter?”  
**Cora:** “Yes, Zelena. _(Walks over to a table to gather what’s needed:)_ Now, what I need you to do is very complicated, so you’re going to have to follow my every instruction. _(_ _Zelena_ _places her hands above Regina’s prone body as Cora continues:)_ It’s not nearly as easy as stacking firewood. _(Cora turns back to see_ _Zelena_ _already using her magic to heal Regina:)_ How do you… know how to do that?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’ve wanted to use my magic to help someone for so long. It just… came to me.”   
_(As Cora moves to stand beside her,_ _Zelena’s_ _magic cures Regina, who opens her eyes.)_  
**Cora:** “Oh, my darling girl!”   
**Regina:** “Who’s that?”   
**Cora:** “The girl whose magic saved you from yourself."  
**Zelena** **:** “I’m Zelena. What’s your name?”  
**Regina:** “Regina.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.  
**_(Regina and Cora stand beside a spring in the forest.)  
_**Cora:** “If I’m right and Hades has truly brought all of his Kingdom to Storybrooke, then this spring flows from the River Lethe.”  
**Regina:** “The river of forgetfulness.”  
**Cora:** “One drop of its waters, and it will be as if Zelena never even met Hades.” **  
Regina:** “Yes, Mother, I know how it works. I have dabbled with forgetting potions before.”  
**Cora:** “As have I. In fact, there was a spring from this very river near our estate in the Enchanted Forest.” _(Cora produces a bottle and dips it in the spring.)_  
**Regina:** “Who did you use it on?”  
**Cora:** “That’s not important. What is important is that you find a way to get Zelena to drink this.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking the bottle from her mother:)_ “Good luck there. After I crashed her date, I don’t think she’ll let me within a mile of her farmhouse.”  
**Cora:** “She will.”  
**Regina:** “What do you have in mind?”  
**Cora:** “After all these years, I think it’s time she finally gets to meet her mother.”

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _sits clutching the rose given to her by Hades when there is a knock on the door._ _Zelena_ _answers it.)  
_**Cora:** “Hello, Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Taken aback:)_ “Mother.”  
**Cora:** “I wasn’t sure you’d know who I was.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I don’t need anything from you!”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _attempts to slam the door in her mother’s face but Cora uses her magic to force the door open.)  
_**Cora:** “We both know you’ve been waiting for this moment your entire life. Let’s not pretend otherwise.” _(_ _Zelena_ _steps aside to allow Cora entry.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(A young_ _Zelena_ _, dressed and made up garishly, plays with a young Regina.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “No one gets in my way and lives to tell of it. You’ll be sorry for this, Regina.”   
**Regina:** _(Stepping out from behind a mirror:)_ “Not as sorry as you’ll be when your face is on fire. Fireball! _(The girls giggle together:)_ Shh. Not so loud. I’m not even supposed to be out of bed yet.”  
**Zelena** **:** “We don’t have to stop playing, do we? I’m sure your mother’s going to take me home soon.”   
**Regina:** “Of course not. We can play princesses. _(Opens a desk drawer:)_ Here.”  
_(Regina hands_ _Zelena_ _some costume jewellery but the older girl only has eyes for the golden box.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “What’s that?”   
**Regina:** “It’s the box my mother used to keep her wand in.”   
**Zelena** **:** “It’s beautiful.” _(_ _Zelena_ _runs her hand over the box, causing it to open.)_  
**Regina:** “How did you do that?”   
**Zelena** **:** “What do you mean? I just touched it, and it opened.”   
**Regina:** “But that box was sealed with blood magic. There’s no way you should have been able to open it… unless…”   
**Zelena** **:** “Unless what?”   
**Regina:** “Do you think… could we be… related?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Why wouldn’t your mother have told us?”   
**Regina:** “I don’t know. We have to ask her.”   
_(Excitedly, the girls leave the room,_ _Zelena_ _carrying the box with her. Unbeknownst to them, Cora has heard everything_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Regina waits anxiously outside the farmhouse, clutching the bottle in her hand as Cora and_ _Zelena_ _talk inside.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “So… you just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to stop by?”  
**Cora:** “No. I’ve, um, been in a kind of prison. Hades’ version of one, anyway. And when I heard you were here, I knew I had to come.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Regina sent you, didn’t she? To try and talk me out of it.”   
**Cora:** “You think Regina would ever forget what I did to her father? No. And as for stopping you, I’m the last person to do that, not when it was my doing that put you in this position in the first place.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And what’s that supposed to mean?”   
**Cora:** “I’m sure your feelings for Hades are real. But isn’t it obvious? You’re still trying to fill the hole in your heart I created when I abandoned you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’m not interested in talking about this. I’m over it. I have been for years.”   
**Cora:** “No, you aren’t. What I did left a wound that’s been festering for decades. You want to know if I regret my decision. If after all these years, I’m sorry I gave you away.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well, are you?”   
**Cora:** “Of course I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Then why?”   
**Cora:** “I thought… it would be the best for you. I… _(Chuckles:)_ for me. And I was wrong. Don’t you understand why I can’t leave the Underworld yet? I thought it was Regina, but now I know. It’s both of you. You’re my unfinished business.”  
_(Cora takes a crying_ _Zelena_ _into her arms and holds her close. Over her daughter’s shoulder, Cora notices Regina entering the kitchen and take position. Guiding_ _Zelena_ _to a chair, Cora waits for her daughter to calm herself.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Sniffles:)_ “I’m sorry. It’s just all a bit much.”   
**Cora:** “It’s all right, sweetheart. Here, why don’t I get you some water? _(Cora leaves the room and takes a glass of water from Regina, who has already added the spring water to it. Returning to_ _Zelena_ _, holding out the glass:)_ This should help.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You know, it’s funny. I’ve imagined this day a thousand times… finding you, hearing that you’re sorry, that you really did love me. I mean it almost feels like a dream.”   
**Cora:** “For me, too.”  
**Zelena** **:** “There’s just one thing that’s different. See, in my dreams, your apology was genuine. I never thought you’d try to poison me. _(She throws the glass into the fire:)_ You can come out now, Regina. Did you really think I’d believe all that drivel?”   
**Cora:** “It wasn’t drivel. I know you’re upset, sweetheart.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Standing, kicking the chair away:)_ “I am way more than that, sweetheart!”   
**Regina:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Please, Zelena, let us explain.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Explain what? That you’re trying to ruin my life again? What, you couldn’t do it by yourself, so you had to come running to Mummy?”   
**Regina:** “I wasn’t trying to ruin anything.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Of course not. You were just doing what’s best for me. You two are cut from the same dark cloth. You’ve never cared about what happened to me. Either of you!”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _and Regina approach Cora.)_  
**Regina:** “Mother? We’ve been looking for you.”   
**Cora:** _(Turns, noticing the box in_ _Zelena’s_ _hands:)_ “So I see.”   
_(Cora takes the box and places it on the table.)_  
**Regina:** “Zelena and I were just playing, and…”  
**Zelena** **:** “I opened it by accident. I wasn’t trying to. I promise.”   
**Regina:** “We were just wondering. Doesn’t that mean…?”   
**Cora:** “Yes. You and Zelena are sisters.”   
_(Both girls look delighted by the news.)_  
**Regina:** “Why didn’t you tell us?”   
**Cora:** “I wasn’t sure you’d understand.”   
**Regina:** “If she’s my sister, shouldn’t we be a family?”   
**Cora:** “Would that make you happy, Regina?”   
**Regina:** “Yes! More than anything!”   
**Cora:** “I can’t tell you how disappointed that makes me.”   
**Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “What?”  
**Cora:** “Didn’t you hear anything I said earlier, or did the magic just knock it right out of your head? You can only depend on yourself, and sometimes that means you have to make the hard decisions.”   
**Regina:** “But she saved my life.”  
**Cora:** “Do you know what’ll happen if people find out about her? Everything I’ve been trying to do for you… a good marriage, a chance to be queen… it’ll all be over.”   
**Regina:** “But I don’t care about any of that.”   
**Cora:** “Well, I do. _(She summons two guards:)_ One day I hope you’ll be strong enough to make decisions like this on your own. _(The guards grab_ _Zelena_ _:)_ Until you are, I’ll just have to make them for you.”   
**Regina:** “Mother, please, don’t do this!”   
**Zelena** **:** “I promise I’ll be good!”   
**Cora:** “Take her away.”   
_(Cora turns her back as the guards drag_ _Zelena_ _away, the sisters desperately trying to cling to one another.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “No! No! Regina!”   
**Regina:** “Don’t take her! No!”   
**Zelena** **:** “Stop! No! Regina! No! No! No!”  
**Regina:** “Don’t worry, Zelena! No matter what she does, we’re sisters! And nothing can change that! I will find you! I promise!”   
**Cora:** _(Turning back, bottle in hand:)_ “Actually, you won’t because you won’t remember any of this ever happened. And she won’t remember you, either.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
****Zelena** **:** “I can’t believe that I thought that things could be different between us. All you ever care about is yourself. _(Conjures a green fireball:)_ No matter what I do, you and I will never be on the same side!”  
**Regina:** “You know what? _(Conjures her own fireball:)_ You’re right. You want to fireball this place? Then let’s do it.”  
**Cora:** “Enough. _(Raising her hand, causing both of her daughter’s weapons to disappear:)_ If the two of you should hate anyone, it’s me.”  
**Regina:** “This isn’t about you, Mother.”  
**Cora:** “But it should be. There was a time when you both cared about each other.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Cora:** “There’s a chapter in our family history you’ve both forgotten. _(Steps forward and takes Regina’s hand:)_ It was a long time ago. And it’s time… _(Takes_ _Zelena’s_ _hand:)_ that you remembered.”  
_(Using her powers, Cora restores her daughters memories of the time they met when they were children.)_

_(Releasing their hands, Cora allows the memories to sink in. Crying, the sisters look to each other.)  
_**Cora:** “You see? You were sisters once, who loved and needed each other. I thought that love… any kind of love… was weakness. I was a fool. Look at you, Regina. You’re stronger than I ever was. _(Sniffles:)_ And that’s the strength you got from the people you love, not from me.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you, Mother.”  
**Cora:** “My Zelena… I meant what I said earlier. I am so sorry. Sorry I never gave you the family you deserved, or the love. I should have been there for you, instead of wasting my life destroying people. Maybe now you won’t have to make the same mistakes I did.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What if it’s too late for me?”  
**Cora:** “If being in the Underworld has taught me anything, it’s that it’s never too late, especially for family. _(She takes both of her daughters hands in her own once more, holding them to her chest:)_ You never stop being connected, right up to the end. And sometimes… even after.” _  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Library. Exterior.**  
_(Emma, David, Snow and Henry are now outside the front of the library. Henry is using his power as the Author to help the residents of the Underworld learn what their unfinished business is.)_  
**Henry:** _(Finishes writing_ _Stealthy’s_ _page and hands it to him:)_ “Here you go, Stealthy, your unfinished business.”   
**Stealthy:** _(Scans his page:)_ “Oh, wow. I hadn’t realized how much resentment I held against Bashful. Thank you.”  
**Henry:** “You’re welcome.”  
**Stealthy:** _(Turns to see his brothers stood watching him:)_ “I miss you all, so, so much.”  
**Leroy:** “We miss you too, brother.”  
_(Stealthy joins his brothers for a long awaited group hug. After a long moment, the dwarves part, seeing that Stealthy has disappeared, finally able to move on.)_  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “That’s quite enough of that nonsense, darling! _(_ _Cruella_ _approaches them angrily, pushing the people aside:)_ That’s right, vermin. Scatter!” _(Stops in front of them.)_  
**Snow White:** “Sorry, Cruella, but I don’t think your unfinished business is going to take you to any place you’d like.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Oh, I’m not here to collect my story. You see, with Hades departing, the Underworld is going to need a new ruler.”   
**David:** “You?”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It’s the only upside to your daughter sentencing me to this fate. But the job would be meaningless without a citizenry to torment.”  
**Emma:** “Cruella, we’re not gonna let you harm these people.”   
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Oh, you think I’m only going to take them with me? Oh, no. I’m going to keep all of you. It’s only fair, considering it was your son who refused to write me back to life, _(To David:)_ and you, you dissolved my James, the best toy in the whole playpen.” 

**Emma:** “I’m still waiting to hear how you’re going to do that. Because as far as I can tell, all your magic can do is make a dog roll over and beg.” **  
****Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “True. I don’t have the magic to keep you all.”  
**Blind Witch:** _(Appears beside_ _Cruella_ _:)_ “But I do.”  
_(The Blind Witch uses her magic to open the library doors, and force the four inside it, before locking them in._ _David goes to try and open the doors but can’t.)_ **  
Emma:** “I’ve got this one, Dad. _(She attempts to use her magic, but it fails to open the door:)_ What the hell?”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “That’s right. No one’s getting out unless we say so.”  
**Blind Witch:** “Consider it payback! For Regina tricking those children into burning me in my own oven.”  
**Cruella** **De** **Vil** **:** “Ta-ta! _(To the Blind Witch:)_ Oh, it’s going to be a nice eternity after all. At least for us.” _(Chuckles as the Blind Witch and_ _Cruella_ _walk off together.)  
_**Henry:** “Operation Firebird! It was working, I was saving people.”  
**Emma:** “I know, kid, you did great.”  
**Henry:** “We have to get out of here, there are hundreds of more souls that can be saved.”  
**Emma:** _(Pulls him in for a hug:)_ “We will, I promise.”

 **Beneath The Clock Tower.**  
_(Regina,_ _Zelena_ _and Cora are standing where souls go to be judged.)_  
**Cora:** “How did this work with your father?”   
**Regina:** “He just… crossed the bridge. And it took him to where he belonged. Into the light.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Will that work for her?”   
**Cora:** “Whatever my fate is… I deserve it.”   
**Regina:** “Mother, you don’t have to…”   
**Cora:** “I can face it. Knowing I brought the two of you together, that’s… that’s all the peace I need.”   
**Regina:** _(Sobs:)_ “Mother…”  
**Cora:** “Just promise me you’ll hold on to each other. _(To Regina:)_ When I died… we never got the chance to say goodbye. _(Both crying, they embrace. Sniffles, to_ _Zelena_ _:)_ And we never even got to say hello. _(Both crying, hugging. Taking her daughters hands:)_ Oh, I love you both.”   
_(Cora turns and walks onto the bridge, as the flames begin to swirl towards her, Regina grasps_ _Zelena’s_ _hand. The fire surrounds Cora before clearing to reveal a brilliant white light. Turning to smile at her daughters once more, Cora finds them both smiling back at her. Walking into the light, Cora fades from existence, having finally moved on_ _.)_

**Zelena** **:** _(Turning to Regina:)_ “I’ve waited my whole life to have a mother, and now she’s gone.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, it’s okay. _(Takes her sister’s hand again:)_ It’s okay. _(Sniffles:)_ I think… I think you have another love to find.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What are you saying?”  
**Regina:** “Hades. Go to him.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You trust me?”  
**Regina:** “Maybe you _can_ change him, too.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Thank you, Regina. _(Chuckles as they embrace:)_ There’s something I need to tell you. It’s about the new arrivals and the town line.”

 **Storybrooke** **Library.**  
_(David, Henry, Snow and Emma are still trapped inside library. David is trying to get out via the window, whilst Emma looks like she is contemplating something.)_  
**Emma:** “I don’t get it. Regina said the Blind Witch’s spells are always half-baked.”   
**Snow White:** “Well do you think maybe your issues are effecting your magic?”  
**Henry:** “What issues?”  
**Emma:** _(To Snow:)_ “No, I don’t. _(To Henry:)_ Because I don’t have any issues.”  
**Regina:** “That may not be true.”  
_(The group turn to see Regina and_ _Zelena_ _emerge from the elevator.)_  
**David:** “Well I see you fixed the elevator problem.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’re welcome, by the way. Hades left it open for me so I could visit anytime.”  
**Snow White:** “You two seem… reconciled?“  
**Regina:** “We are. In fact we have bigger problems. We know who brought the dirigible here and put the protection spell across the town line.”  
**Emma:** “What? Who was it?”  
**Regina:** “The Evil Queen. Seems that when I killed her, it didn’t take.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, where is she? What does she want?”  
**Zelena** **:** “She _was_ staying with me at the farmhouse. _(To Regina:)_ You and I weren’t exactly on the best of terms at the time. _(To the group:)_ As far as her plans go, I couldn’t tell you.”  
**Regina:** “I always did have trust issues.”  
**Henry:** “So what do we do now?”  
**Emma:** “Well first, we’ve got to get out of here.”  
**Regina:** “What happened?”  
**David:** “The Blind Witch trapped us.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Really? _(To Emma:)_ And you couldn’t undo her spell?”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitant:)_ “It’s complicated.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “All right. _(Encouragingly:)_ Well, together we should manage just fine. You ready?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.”   
_(Emma and Regina use their magic and manage to blast open the library doors.)_  
**Henry** **:** “You did it.”   
**David:** “Come on, it’s getting late.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And I have a date.”  
**Emma:** _(Shares a look with Regina who shrugs:)_ “Okay, let’s get out of here.”  
**Henry:** _(Grabs his backpack, and picks up the book with all the finished loose pages. He sets it down in plain sight:)_ “People will find them.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Forest.**  
_(David and Snow are out searching for the new arrivals.)_  
**David:** _(Talking on the phone:)_ “Okay, keep looking. _(Hangs up:)_ That was Emma and Regina. No sign of anyone on the North Side.”  
**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s getting dark. It’s not going to get any easier.”  
**David:** _(Seeing something up ahead:)_ “Wait, wait, wait.”  
_(David picks up a branch and then tosses it on the ground, triggering a net trap, similar to the one Prince Charming used on Snow White in the Enchanted Forest.)  
_**Snow White:** “Hmm. Amateurs. They were in a hurry. They’re hiding because they’re scared. They don’t know they can trust us. _(Calling out to the strangers:)_ Hello?! My name is Snow White. You can trust me. The people in our town want to help.”  
**David:** “Snow. Look.”  
_(Slowly, people emerge from the forest in the distance, carrying torches.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Continues:)_ “There’s a place called Granny’s that’ll give you food, people who can arrange for shelter. We’ll be there whenever you’re ready. _(Nudges David:)_ Let’s go.” _(They leave.)  
_

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Despite Snow’s invitation, Granny’s diner has been cleared to make room for Hades, who is currently preparing for his date with_ _Zelena_ _. Walking towards the diner,_ _Zelena_ _stops outside and watches Hades dancing with a smile on her face.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Suddenly standing beside her:)_ “It would appear love is blooming.” **  
****Zelena** **:** “What do you want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Came to see a woman about a curse… a pesky sleeping curse, which you gave to my wife.”  
**Zelena** **:** “If Belle preferred eternal slumber to one more moment with you, that’s hardly my fault. I’d say her judgment’s improving.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “See, the thing is I don’t think Belle would’ve come to that decision on her own. I think you saw an opportunity, and you took advantage, much like I’m doing now.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You can’t hurt me. We made a deal, remember?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I do. Funny thing is, I have another deal on the table. One I hadn’t considered taking until you did what you did to Belle.”  
_(Peter Pan walks over and joins them.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Who’s this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, he’s what I like to call a loophole. Zelena, meet my father… Peter Pan.”  
**Peter Pan:** “I hear you’re wicked. Well, I’m much worse.”  _  
(Peter Pan lunges at_ _Zelena_ _, covering her with a burlap sack as we cut to black.)  
_


	52. Last Rites

**Many Years Ago.**  
_(A man rides his horse frantically across the desert. He is being pursued by another man riding a flying carpet. Soon, the first man reaches his destination entering a small hovel in the middle of the desert.)_  
**Emir:** “Help! He’s coming, my prince! He’s coming! We need your help! _(Panting:)_ Please, sir. Our kingdom is in great danger. We need the Savior.”  
_(The_ _Savior_ _kneels on the floor, his hand shaking.)_  
**Oracle:** “I’m sorry. He’s not seeing anyone today.”   
**Emir:** “What’s wrong with him? _(Suddenly there is a gust of wind and the man in black enters:)_ Jafar. Please! No!”   
_(_ _Jafar_ _uses his staff to choke and then vaporise Emir.)_  
**Jafar** **:** _(Addressing the man on the floor:)_ “Pathetic. The great Savior… hiding. This is a sad day, indeed.”   
**Oracle:** “Please… don’t hurt him.”  
_(_ _Jafar_ _uses his magic to send the Oracle hurtling into the wall, knocking her out.)_  
**Jafar** **:** “I heard, but I had to come see for myself. Look at the great Aladdin now. And to think you could have escaped this fate.”   
**Aladdin:** _(Weakly)_ “If you’re gonna kill me… just get it over with.” _(Stands.)_  
**Jafar** **:** “No, not a chance. I want to savor this. Do you remember when we first met? You were nothing but a common thief. But you had honor. Despite what you did to me. The irony’s delicious. _(Begins to circle Aladdin:)_ It took becoming a hero for you to completely come apart. But that’s what always happens to Saviors, isn’t it? It’s the fate of Saviors. You give and give… and give… and for what? They pick the fruit, they cut the branches, and all that’s left is this… shaky stump. That’s why you never, ever hear these words about a Savior. ‘They lived happily ever after.’ _(Chuckles:)_ Do take care, Aladdin.”  
_(_ _Jafar_ _leaves as Aladdin’s hand begins to shake once more.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Main Street.**  
_(Regina, Emma, Henry and the_ _Charmings_ _are stood beside the clock tower as Hades approaches.)_  
**Emma:** “Get behind me, kid.” _(Stands in front of Henry.)_    
**Hades:** “Oh, I didn’t summon you to hurt you. I came for your… _(Sighs:)_ Wow, this is hard. Help.”   
**David:** “What could you possibly want our help with?”   
**Hades:** “Simple. When Zelena didn’t arrive for our date, I went to look for her and found this.” _(Holds up a piece of parchment.)_  
**Regina:** _(Steps forward and takes it. Opens and reads it:)_ “No.”   
_(Regina hands the parchment to Emma.)_  
**Emma:** _(Reads it:)_ “Zelena, she’s been kidnapped by Gold and Pan.”   
**Hades:** “They’re asking for a meeting tomorrow morning.”  
**Emma:** “Gold wants you to tear up the contract for his unborn child.”   
**Regina:** “So, do it. I just got my sister back. I’m not going to lose her now.”  
**Hades:** “Neither will I. I’ll give them what they want, but I know the Stiltskins and their tricks. They’re not gonna keep their word. Not unless I have an ace up my sleeve.”   
**Regina:** “Luckily for you, you’ve got one.”   
**Hades:** “I’m sorry. You’ve been Zelena’s doting sister for all of what, three hours? No.”   
**Regina:** “Who’s going to be more motivated than me?”   
**Hades:** _(Turns to face Emma:)_ “Emma.”   
**Emma:** “What? Why?”   
**Hades:** “If Zelena gets out of this alive, I’m prepared to offer you a deal. If you help me save her, I’ll send the Underworld and all of its inhabitants back where it belongs. So, what do you say, Savior?”

 **Granny’s Diner. Morning.  
**_(Hades hangs a sign in the door of Granny’s, stating the diner is closed until further notice. He then shuts the blinds.)  
_**Hades:** “Show yourself.”  
_(Gold and Peter Pan poof into the diner, Peter Pan holding onto_ _Zelena_ _. Hades turns to face them.)  
_**Peter Pan:** “Glad to see you followed instructions and came alone.”  
**Hades:** “Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I tried to stop them, but…”  
_(Holds up her left hand which has the magic blocking cuff on.)_  
**Hades:** “It’s not your fault, it’s theirs.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, is that so? Because we wouldn’t be here if you’d ripped up that contract when I asked you to.”  
**Hades:** _(Magically produces the contract:)_ “You didn’t have leverage.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And now I do. So, you stand there and don’t move, except to rip up that contract. Then you get the witch.”

**Hades:** _(Rips up the contract:)_ “There. Now give her back.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, you can have her back.”   
**Peter Pan:** “But we didn’t say anything about her heart, did we? You see, my body is ready to walk the earth again. Except for one thing. A living heart. So, if you don’t mind.” _(Raises his hand.)_    
**Zelena** **:** “My heart has got a protection spell on it.”   
**Peter Pan:** “You may be good at magic, but we’re better.”   
_(Peter Pan goes to remove_ _Zelena’s_ _heart, but he is suddenly blasted back by a white jet of magic from Emma, who has entered through the back.)_  
**Emma:** _(Walks towards Hades:)_ “You sure about that?”   
**Hades:** “I was beginning to think you couldn’t get in.”   
**Emma:** “Locks don’t bother me much.”  
**Hades:** “No, but something else is. _(Emma looks to him:)_ We’ll talk after Zelena is free.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods. To Pan and Gold:)_ “He ripped up the contract like you wanted, so leave.”   
**Peter Pan:** “Since when does the Savior answer to the king of death?”   
**Emma:** “Since he’s the one who can send the Underworld back where it belongs.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You picked the wrong team to back, Ms. Swan. You won’t get what you want from him.”  
**Emma:** “Really? Because you just did, which is making me wonder why you’re still here.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, I suppose you have a point.” _(Poofs away.)_  
**Peter Pan:** “Rumple.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Looks like your little boy only came for what he wanted.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t think you’re gonna be that lucky.”   
_(Peter Pan scoffs, releases_ _Zelena_ _and poofs away also.)_  
**Hades:** “Zelena. _(Walks up to her and removes the cuff:)_ Are you all right?”  
**Zelena** **:** “You tore up that contract for me. I didn’t think you’d do it.”   
**Hades:** “When will you believe I’d do anything for you?”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I think I’m getting there. _(They share a true love’s kiss and Hades gasps as his heart re-starts:)_ Is that?”   
**Hades:** “My heart. It’s beating.”   
_(They kiss again, but are interrupted by a rumble.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell was that?”   
**Hades:** _(Exhales deeply:)_ “My banishment. It’s over. I can finally leave the Underworld behind me for good.”  
**Emma:** “First things first. I held up my end of the deal. Now it’s your turn. Return the Underworld to where it belongs.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters the back of the shop to where Belle is sleeping under the curse. As he attempts to waken her with true love’s kiss, the shop bell sounds. He then hears a ‘whoosh’ sound and walks back into the main part of the shop. Seeing nothing, Mr. Gold returns to the back to see Peter Pan standing over Belle.)_  
**Peter Pan:** “She may not accept you for who you are, but I will. Despite your rude abandonment of me earlier.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Touching, Papa. Yes, abandonment hurts, doesn’t it? But with the contract gone, I only care about one thing…”  
**Peter Pan:** “Yes, and I’d love to be a part of all that. But that’s going to be quite difficult since I didn’t get the heart you promised me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Laughs:)_ “Oh, there’s the man I remember. Always thinking about what’s in it for himself.”  
**Peter Pan:** _(Chuckles:)_ “There’s something in it for you, too. _(Magically produces a black box:)_ Pandora’s Box. _(Before Gold can do anything, Peter Pan waves his hand over the box, opens it and traps Belle inside:)_ You can have her back in exchange for a heart. Otherwise, when Hades returns the Underworld to its rightful place, your wife and child are coming with me. So, do we have a deal? Tick, tock.”

 **The Library.  
**_(The group are gathered to discus the removal of the Underworld from_ _Storybrooke_ _.)  
_**Henry:** “What about Operation Firebird? We can’t let the Underworld go without helping the people trapped there.”  
**Regina:** “They were trapped here because of Hades. Who, fortunately for them, will no longer be a resident.”  
**Hades:** “She’s right. The Underworld will function as it was meant to… A place for people to deal with their unfinished business without anyone getting in their way.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. But a lot of the people still don’t even know what their unfinished business is.”

_(The door opens, and Robin Hood enters, carrying baby Hood.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “What’s going on?”   
**David:** “Great. You got our message.”   
**Robin Hood:** _(Points at Hades:)_ “What is he doing here?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna let our darling daughter see her mummy?”   
**Robin Hood:** _(Confused:)_ “Regina.”   
**Regina:** “It’s okay, Robin. As hard as this is to believe, he’s actually helping us.”  
**Hades:** “We both want the same thing… To be rid of the Underworld.”  
**David:** “It’s true.”   
**Zelena** **:** “True love’s kiss restarted Hades’ heart. He can leave the Underworld.”  
**Robin Hood:** “True love’s kiss? Who- _(Robin finally notices Hades and_ _Zelena_ _holding hands:)_ Er… well, then what are you waiting for?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Boy Scout’s got a point.”   
**Hades:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Returning the Underworld is not a case of simply snapping my fingers. It took all the power of the Darkness to bring it to Storybrooke to begin with. It’ll take time.”  
**Regina:** _(To Henry:)_ “In the meantime, we can still help people. Robin, give the baby to Zelena.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Are you mad?”   
**Regina:** “You’ve been the one telling me to believe in Zelena. _(Turns to look at her sister:)_ We can trust her.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Maybe so, but He is another matter.”  
**Regina:** “Trust me. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think it was safe. Hades and Zelena are together now, we have to believe in both of them.”

_(Robin hesitates before kissing Baby Hood’s head and passing her to_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Stops in front of Regina:)_ “Thank you.” _(They hug._ _Zelena_ _and Hades leave the library with the baby as Regina turns to Robin.)  
_**Regina:** “Are you okay?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Sighs:)_ “I just… I need a moment. _(Walks behind a couple of bookshelves and tries to compose himself. Then, he stiffens when he hears the floor creak:)_ Who’s there?” _(Turns around to face Gold.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “It’s just me, Dearie. Don’t worry. You’ll remember none of this.”  
_(Mr. Gold rips Robin’s heart from his chest.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Graveyard. Recent Past.  
**_(After saving_ _Zelena_ _, Hades and Emma have a little talk.)  
_**Emma:** “You said you knew what was wrong with me. Prove it.”  
**Hades:** _(Sighs:)_ “You and I are a lot alike, Emma. We were both prisoners once, I know that caged look. That’s a look that doesn’t quite fade. Don’t worry. There is someone who can help fix your problem. I believe they came here in that airship. If you want to find them, just follow the red bird.”  
**Emma:** “The red bird?”  
**Hades:** “You didn’t think you and your family were the only ones curious about the new arrivals did you? _(Shrugs:)_ Just remember this, Emma, my nephew Hercules was considered a hero to many… before he died. The question is, are you truly ready to face your own story, Savior?” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Forest. Present.**  
_(Having spotted the red bird, Emma chases after it through the deepest, darkest part of the woods. As the bird lands on a branch, Emma comes upon a lone figure sitting on a fallen tree.)_  
**Oracle:** “I see you met my pet, Emma.”   
_(Stands, turns to face Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
**Oracle:** “I know many things… like why you’re here. The visions.”  
**Emma:** “Why the hell are they in my head?”   
**Oracle:** “Because these visions, Emma, they tell a story. The story of your future.”

**Emma:** “My future? But it feels like a memory. How do you know any of this?”  
**Oracle:** “I was once called an Oracle. You’d be wise to trust me. What you saw was a tiny piece of future time.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah… tiny. I need to see more.”  
**Oracle:** “Knowing the future is a heavy burden. The future’s always in motion, always changing, but also inevitable.”  
**Emma:** “The visions are coming whether I want them to or not. Let’s get this done.”  
**Oracle:** _(Summons a staff into her hand:)_ “Look. _(The eyes of the staff glow red and Emma is transported back to her visions. She is_ _dueling_ _with the hooded figure before being kicked to the ground. As she stands, her family runs towards her. The hooded figure disarms Emma. Emma swears not to let the figure hurt her family when her hand begins shaking again. Distracted, the hooded figure runs Emma through with their sword and the vision ends:)_ What you saw was a small piece of the end of your story, Savior.”  
**Emma:** “There has to be another way.”  
**Oracle:** “You can change the path to the destination, but the destination is the same. On the day you saw, in the battle you saw… you will die.”  
_(The red bird’s wings flutter, taking Emma’s attention. As she turns back, the Oracle has disappeared.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Day.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _and Hades are taking a walk with the baby, standing on a bridge.)_  
**Hades:** _(Chuckles:)_ “The land of the living. I never thought I would be part of this world again… not with a beating heart. _(Places_ _Zelena’s_ _hand over his heart:)_ And I owe it all to you. Do you feel this?”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yes.”   
**Hades:** “I’m finally becoming myself again.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “I’m so glad.” _(Looks around.)_  
**Hades:** “Something’s troubling you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “It’s my sister. She believes in me so much. I just hope I don’t let her down.”  
**Hades:** “You won’t. We won’t.”  
**Zelena** **:** “We should be headed back.”   
**Hades:** “I can’t. What I need to rid us of the Underworld is hidden out here. I need to find it.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Smiles:)_ “You have changed… love has changed you.”   
**Hades:** “It certainly did.”  
**Zelena** **:** “But I think I should head back at least. Smooth things over with Robin. He didn’t look too pleased by our news. Would… would you mind taking the baby? _(Gives Hades Baby Hood:)_ Just take her to my sister’s office, once you’re done out here.”  
**Hades:** “What, you… you would trust me with your daughter?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I trust you with anything.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _walks away and, after a few moments, Arthur approaches Hades from the other side of the bridge.)_  
**Hades:** “Hello there.”   
**Arthur:** “How much longer must I wait for my revenge, Lord Hades? I’ve done as you asked, I’ve stayed out of sight. When do I get my chance to strike?”  
**Hades:** “Hmm. I do enjoy that fire inside you, Arthur.”  
**Arthur:** “I was destined to rule a kingdom, a broken kingdom. I was so close to having it all when Emma Swan cut me down. The people of the Underworld jeer and laugh at me, but they’ll see. Of course, not everybody is as understanding as you.”   
**Hades:** “Well, I understand your predicament. I, too, was destined to rule a kingdom. And I think I was destined to rule this very kingdom, right here, but… _(Tries to soothe Baby Hood:)_ shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. I will need your help. When the time is right, you will have your revenge and Storybrooke will be rid of its Savior.”   
_(As Hades and Arthur continue talking, we see Robin Hood standing hidden in the trees, having heard every word.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Peter Pan stands looking anxiously out of the shop window as Mr. Gold returns.)  
_**Peter Pan:** “Where have you been? We’re running out of time.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Still can’t bring yourself to trust little Rumple, can you, Papa?” **  
Peter Pan:** “You always were a touchy boy. Hades will find what he needs to send the Underworld back where it belongs soon. _(Mr. Gold peers at the heart in the pouch:)_ Shall we?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not quite yet. Timing is everything. Have patience, Papa.”

**Peter Pan:** “No, I don’t want to miss my ticket home.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Pulls out the heart:)_ “Very well… are you ready?”   
**Peter Pan:** “Yes. Thank you, son.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Pleasure’s all mine, Papa.” _(Pushes the heart into Pan’s chest.)_  
**Peter Pan:** _(Gasps in pain and leans on Gold for support:)_ “Wait, something… wait, something’s wrong.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Does it feel different than you remembered?”   
**Peter Pan:** _(Coughs:)_ “What’s happening? What did you do?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That wasn’t really Robin Hood’s heart I put inside you. I knew you or your shadow could be watching. Whilst you were otherwise distracted, I returned Robin’s heart to him.”   
**Peter Pan:** “What did you put in me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “A wine-skin I glamoured, filled with water… from the River of Souls.”   
**Peter Pan:** “No. Why?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Villains don’t get happy endings, Papa. And I’m here to make sure you never get yours. _(Mr. Gold pushes Pan to the floor. After a few more moments of panting in pain, Pan begins to slowly disappear:)_ Goodbye, Papa. For good this time.”  
**Peter Pan:** _(Grimacing in pain:)_ “You may have defeated me, but I still win. _(At Gold’s confused look:)_ I put an enchantment on your beloved wife. You will never be able to wake her with true love’s kiss, I’ve made sure of that.”  
_(Without another word, Peter Pan transforms into water, which evaporates into nothingness. Mr. Gold stoops down and picks up Pandora’s box, examining it. Hoping that his father’s last words aren’t true_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Heritage Park.**  
_(Robin stands anxiously with Regina.)_  
**Regina:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “Don’t worry. We’ll find her. I promise.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Walking towards them:)_ “Regina!”  
**Robin Hood:** “Where the hell…”   
**Regina:** _(Calmly:)_ “Wait. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ We need some answers.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Where the hell is my daughter?”   
**Zelena** **:** “With Hades. Look, I know it’s hard to believe, but he’s changed.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I hate to be the one to break this to you, but no, he hasn’t!”  
**Zelena** **:** “What are you talking about? He’s looking for a way to send the Underworld back where it should be.”  
**Robin Hood:** “No, that’s what he wants you to believe. I heard him talking on the bridge with Arthur after you left.”  
**Regina:** “He’s planning to send Arthur after Emma.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What? No, that’s not right. Hades is a God, he wouldn’t need anyone’s help if he wished Emma dead. Especially not that washed up wannabee.”   
**Robin Hood:** “I know what I heard, Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No, this is something else. You’re jealous of Hades. _(Robin scoffs:)_ I told you a long time ago, that we would never be together, forest boy.”  
**Regina:** “That’s enough. Until we get to the bottom of this, you cannot trust him with your daughter.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You’re wrong. Hades is different now his heart is beating. Love has changed him. I’ve changed him.”   
**Regina:** “I know you want to believe that. _(Sighs:)_ Sometimes the truth really hurts.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Why don’t you just tell us where he is?”   
**Zelena** **:** “And what are you planning to do when you find him?”   
**Regina:** “Well, that depends on him. But we’ll do whatever we have to to protect this town.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You mean imprison him.”   
**Regina:** “We’ll do whatever we have to.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Look, I know this is hard to hear, but he is not the man you think he is.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Actually, he’s not a man at all. He’s a god. And if you try to hurt him, you do so at your own peril.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_

 **The Mayor’s Office. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Now sitting with her baby in her arms,_ _Zelena_ _speaks with Hades.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “I thought Regina trusted me. She threatened you to my face. They’re going to try to hurt you.”   
**Hades:** “If anything happened to you… or the baby, I couldn’t live with it. I have to turn myself in.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You’d really give up your freedom… for me?”   
**Hades:** “For you… I would give up anything.” _(He walks to the door.)_    
**Zelena** **:** _(Stands:)_ “Wait. I can’t let you do this. I won’t risk losing you.”   
**Hades:** “Well… well, then we have only one other option… we have to defend ourselves.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes, of course. I’ll put up a protection spell.”   
**Hades:** “What if they break through?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well, then we’ll make them see the truth! _(Sighs:)_ Or we’ll fight back.”  
**Hades:** “I hope it doesn’t come to a fight, but if they force us into it, I do have something.”   
**Zelena** **:** “What?”

**Hades:** “A family heirloom. _(Removes something from his jacket pocket:)_ The Olympian crystal. It belonged to my brother, Zeus.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Is that what you were looking for, to banish the Underworld?”  
**Hades:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s very powerful. But also very dangerous. _(Sighs:)_ And I’ve waited a long time to use it.” _  
_

**Outside The Town Hall.**  
_(Emma, Regina, Robin and David are gathered outside the town hall.)_  
**Regina:** “My sister cast a protection spell on the building.”   
**Robin Hood:** “We can’t just stand here and do nothing.”   
**Regina:** “I wasn’t planning on doing nothing. As a matter of fact, I know exactly what to do. There’s a secret tunnel that goes right under the town hall. We don’t know how to defeat Hades, but maybe we can get your daughter back and talk some sense into Zelena, if you’re with me.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Of course I am.”  
**Emma:** “Then I’m going, too.”   
**Regina:** “No. Emma, Arthur could be laying in wait for you.”  
**Emma:** “You think I’m afraid of Arthur? How helpless do you think I am?”  
**David:** “Emma, we still don’t know how to stop Hades. Until we do…”   
**Emma:** “So then we figure it out.”   
**Regina:** “Well, then do it quickly. Because once we get that baby back, Hades will be coming for us.” 

 **Beneath The Town Hall.  
**_(Regina and Robin enter the tunnel system that runs beneath the town hall building.)_  
**Regina:** “Look, I’m… I’m sorry I convinced you to give your daughter to Zelena.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Glad to finally hear it.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Just for once, I was trying to be optimistic and give her a second chance like you wanted me to.”  
**Robin Hood:** “I believe Zelena has the capacity for change, Hades doesn’t.”  
**Regina:** “What if she’s right, what if Hades does manage to return the Underworld to where it belongs?”  
**Robin Hood:** “So you’re… you’re not actually apologizing. You’re defending Hades?”  
**Regina:** “Robin…”  
**Robin Hood:** “No, forgive me if I don’t care to listen. I have a daughter to save. I can take it from here, thank you.”  
_(Robin walks on alone, leaving Regina to stare after him.)_

**Mo’s Flower Shop.**  
_(Mo French opens the door to his shop, carrying a bucket of tulips under his arm. He stops when he senses he’s not alone.)_  
**Mo:** “What the hell do you want?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No need to be testy. I’m here on Belle’s behalf.”   
**Mo:** “Well, then she can come talk to me herself.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “She can’t, I’m afraid. She’s trapped under a sleeping curse. There’s only one way to wake her. True love’s kiss.”   
**Mo:** “And yours didn’t work. Glad to hear some good sense for her at last.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s more complicated than that. She needs her father.”   
**Mo:** “You’re right. And that’s why I’m not gonna do it. Not for you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “What, y-you hate me so much, you’d leave your own daughter trapped under a sleeping spell?”   
**Mo:** “Better that than the spell you put on her, convincing that beautiful girl to love you. So, until you’re gone for good, she stays asleep.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, you know, I was afraid you were gonna say that, so, uh, I brought along an old friend. _(Raises his cane:)_ Remember the taste of this?”   
**Mo:** “I don’t care what you do to me. I’ll die before I give in.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I’m more than happy to test that theory.”   
**Emma:** _(Enters the shop:)_ “Enough! _(To Mo:)_ Get out. Go. _(To Mr. Gold:)_ What are you doing here? I need your help.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ms. Swan. What could I possibly do for you?”  
**Emma:** “Hades. I have to stop him. So I was hoping… you could tell me how to kill him.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, even if I knew, why would I tell you? You’re the one that got us into this mess. Or should I say, your girlfriend did.”   
**Emma:** “Regina and I destroyed the Darkness that you brought to this town.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, and look where we are now. If you’re waiting for a thank you, I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

 **Mayor’s Office.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _watches as Hades begins magically reforming the Olympian crystal.)_  
**Hades:** “My brother didn’t want me to have this, so he stopped my heart, broke the crystal. Without a beating heart, I didn’t have the power to put it back together, but now, thanks to you… different story.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Rubs Hades’ arm:)_ “I’m sorry your brother didn’t believe in you.”  
**Hades:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “Don’t be. I’ve only had a few thousand years to dwell on it. And once I make this whole, we can show everyone they were wrong about us. We can live any life we want.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Breathes deeply:)_ “That sounds lovely.”   
**Hades:** “We could even rule this place together.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Rule Storybrooke? But I thought we were just planning to live here, you know? Nice little house, my daughter playing in the garden.”   
**Hades:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yeah. I want that, too, but… these people, they’re leaving us no choice. We might have to… make a show of strength to survive.”  
**Zelena** **:** “A show of strength? How about you prove you’re a man of your word and send the Underworld and all of its inhabitants back where they should be?”  
**Hades:** “But if I use the crystal now, all of its power will be drained again.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I thought that was the point of finding the crystal to begin with?”  
**Hades:** _(Hesitates, then smiles:)_ “Of course, my love.”  
_(Hades picks up the crystal and activates it, summoning all of his Godly powers to combine with the crystal. After a long, tense moment, there is a flash of brilliant bright light, causing Hades to fall backwards into Regina’s chair and the crystal to break in two once more.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Concerned, rushes over to him:)_ “Hades! Hades are you all right?”  
**Hades:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s done.”  
**Zelena** **:** “That’s it? The Underworld is gone?”  
**Hades:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “Back where it belongs.”

_(The telephone on the Mayor’s desk begins to ring.)_  
**Hades:** _(Answering:)_ “Hello?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Congratulations on a truly awe inspiring display. Storybrooke will certainly be much nicer without those dead souls walking around the place.”  
**Hades:** “Rumplestiltskin. _(_ _Zelena_ _rolls her eyes:)_ What do you want?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “How would you like to put our sordid past behind us and make a deal?”   
**Hades:** “Oh, I don’t need your deals.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You certain about that? I have information that could prove useful. All I would want in exchange would be a piece of that Olympian crystal.”   
**Hades:** _(Scoffs:)_ “How do you know about that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Thanks to my wife, I’ve done my fair share of reading lately.”   
**Hades:** “I’ll tell you what, why don’t you share with me your information and I’ll consider your offer? _(As Mr. Gold speaks, we see_ _Zelena_ _watching Hades:)_ Interesting. Thank you, Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(As Hades hangs up:)_ “What was that about?”  
**Hades:** “Oh, just the former Dark One clutching at straws. Hey, here’s an idea: Why don’t you go find your sister and tell her I’m a man of my word?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, I think I will.”  
_(They kiss and_ _Zelena_ _leaves the room. Hades walks to the fireplace and stands there.)_  
**Hades:** “You can come out now, Robin.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Chagrined at being caught, steps into the room:)_ “You may have Zelena fooled, but I know you’re up to something, Hades.”  
**Hades:** _(Smiles:)_ “If you’re referring to Arthur, I’m afraid he’s no longer an issue. He’s returned to the Underworld with the rest of the dead.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, the fact remains that I don’t trust you. _(Glances at his daughter:)_ And I will not have you anywhere near my daughter.”  
**Hades:** “Ah, yes. Your daughter. As a god, I’m not prone to jealousy, but I must admit, the fact that you share a child with Zelena does sting. It means that you will always be in our lives. _(Thinks:)_ Unless of course, you’re not.”  
_(Using his powers, Hades raises Robin off the ground, suspending him in mid air.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “What do you think you’re doing?!”  
**Hades:** “Cutting you out of our lives, permanently.”  
_(With a flick of his wrist, Hades magically snaps Robin’s neck and lets him crumple to the floor, dead.)_

**Blanchard Loft.  
**_(Snow White and Henry hug as the Underworld has finally disappeared from_ _Storybrooke_ _.)  
_**Snow White:** “Oh, thank goodness that’s over.”  
**Henry:** “I’m glad we got to help so many people move on. I just wish I could’ve done more.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, Henry. _(Ending the embrace:)_ Now that the Underworld is gone, perhaps the people who came here in the airship will venture into town. I have a feeling your days of helping people are far from over.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Bridge.  
**_(Emma and David are out by the bridge where Arthur was last spotted.)  
_**Emma:** “This is where Robin saw Hades, there has to be some sort of clue as to what he’s planning.”  
**David:** _(Ending a phone call:)_ “All right, thanks. _(Hangs up:)_ That was Grumpy, apparently all of the people from the Underworld have vanished and the sky has cleared up. I think Hades kept his word.”  
**Emma:** _(Not buying it:)_ “Robin was clear on what he heard. Hades wants me out of the way. If we don’t stop him, who knows what he’ll do.”  
**David:** “What do you mean by ‘stop him’?”  
**Emma:** “I mean kill him and send him back where he came from.”  
**David:** “Emma, wait. Wait! Slow down. This is a god we’re dealing with. We still have no idea how to hurt him.”  
**Emma:** “Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”  
**David:** “Look, I get it. You’re trying to prove you’re still the Savior.”  
**Emma:** “This isn’t about that.”  
**David:** “Yes, it is.”  
**Emma:** “Well… so what if I’m trying to protect Storybrooke? Are you telling me I shouldn’t fight Hades?”  
**David:** “No, of course we’re gonna fight him. But with your visions and your hand tremors… we just need to figure out a clear strategy before we do that.”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Regina and_ _Zelena_ _discuss Hades and the Evil Queen.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “The Underworld and everyone in it has gone, sis. Your precious Emma and your friends are safe.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, looking out at the clear sky:)_ “Perhaps you’re right. Maybe you have changed Hades.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Thank you.”  
**Regina:** “But that still leaves one other problem to deal with. _(_ _Zelena_ _rolls her eyes:)_ I just need to know if the Evil Queen said anything to you the last time she was here. Something that might give us some clues as to what she wants.”  
**Zelena** **:** “A minute ago you wanted me to betray the man I love and now you want me to betray my sister?”  
**Regina:** “Zelena!”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “Okay, fine. She was here. A lot. But the only thing she ever gave me was this.”  
**Regina:** _(As_ _Zelena_ _holds it up:)_ “Is that?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Our mother’s rattle. The only family heirloom I have.”  
**Regina:** “There are strings attached.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’m a big girl. Stop judging me.”   
**Regina:** “I’m not trying to judge you. I am trying to save you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Save me? You’re the one that needed saving so badly, you ripped yourself in half. So if you’re gonna blame anyone here, blame yourself.” 

**Blind Witch’s Diner. Underworld. Present.  
**_(Arthur enters the diner, looking upset.)  
_**Blind Witch:** “Coffee?”  
**Arthur:** “No, I don’t want coffee. I want to know where Hades is!”  
**Robin Hood:** _(From a booth:)_ “I think that’s quite obvious, Your Majesty.”  
_(Robin stands and Arthur holds a knife to his throat.)  
_**Arthur:** “Hades set me a task, to kill Emma Swan. He didn’t say I couldn’t practice on anyone first.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Well, you can’t kill a dead man, I’m afraid. And those are the only kind of people here. You know where you are.”  
**Arthur:** _(Backing away:)_ “No. Hades promised that if I kill Emma Swan I would be returned to life. I had so much left to do!”  
**Robin Hood:** “That makes two of us. Look, Hades killed me and betrayed you. He stranded you down here, so whatever deal you had with him is finished. Why don’t you get your revenge and give me some idea how to stop him?”  
**Blind Witch:** _(Sighs:)_ “Haven’t you learned anything? Hades never reveals his weakness.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Angrily:)_ “You know what? _(Stops, thinks:)_ You’re right.”  
**Blind Witch:** “Hmm.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Hades protected his secrets well. But now, now he’s not here, so, Your Majesty, how would you like to go on another quest?”  
**Arthur:** _(Laughs:)_ “With you? Not a chance.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Have you got any idea why you’re down here… and not up in some blissful afterlife or fiery hell? It’s because you are a terrible king with loads of unfinished business. When you leave here, you’re either going to the better place or a far, far worse place.”  
**Arthur:** “I think I prefer the first option.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Oh, and you’re gonna need a seriously good deed, you know, to make up for the bad ones.”  
**Arthur:** “If I say yes, what exactly are we questing for?”  
**Robin Hood:** “An answer to defeating Hades, the man who betrayed us both. And you can call it my holy grail.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Library. Present.  
**_(Emma, Henry and the_ _Charmings_ _are surrounded by books.)  
_**Emma:** _(Slams a book shut, frustrated:)_ “We’re literally drowning in books.”  
**David:** “There’s got to be something in here about Hades, we just started, so…”  
**Emma:** “Oh, where’s Belle when you need her? I should’ve gone after Hades when I had the chance.”  
**David:** “Emma, wait. Nothing has changed, charging in after Hades won’t accomplish anything.”  
**Emma:** “I think if Regina and I combined our powers we’d give him a force to be reckoned with.”  
**Snow White:** “Or he’d incinerate you both in seconds.”  
**Henry:** “Grandma’s right, Mom. Your powers are strong but Hades is a God. Lightning bolts? Earthquakes? Floods? He could destroy this town ten times over without breaking a sweat.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not used to just sitting around, doing nothing, kid.”  
**Snow White:** “We’re not doing nothing, Emma. So why don’t you sit down and help us find a way to defeat Hades.”

**Underworld** **. Present. Hades’ Lair.**  
_(Robin and Arthur enter Hades’ lair.)_  
**Arthur:** “If there’s a way to defeat Hades, the answer will have to be in here.”  
**Robin Hood:** “What is this place?”   
**Arthur:** “It’s his throne room, or dungeon, depending on his mood. Last time I was here, he had many people at the end of a lash.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Sounds like Hades was an even worse king than you were.”   
**Arthur:** _(Ignoring this:)_ “What exactly is this holy grail we’re looking for?”   
**Robin Hood:** “It’s pages from a storybook. I know it doesn’t sound like much, but Hades went to great lengths to keep them from us. And I think these pages can tell us his weakness. All we have to do is find them.”   
_(They search, finding nothing.)_  
**Arthur:** “There’s nothing here. Maybe you were wrong about this.”   
**Robin Hood:** “I can’t be wrong! Hades is out there now, with my daughter, and I bloody well need to find a way to save her.”   
**Arthur:** “Hades has your daughter?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Yes. My baby girl… who doesn’t even have a name yet. Now, please. Come on, you were a king once. Where did you hide your treasure?”  
**Arthur:** “The most important stuff, I hid in a place no one would ever dare touch. My throne. _(Arthur examines the throne, reaches around and finds a secret compartment where the pages are hidden:)_ Well, look at that. Your holy grail.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Reading through the pages:)_ “I have to get this to my friends.”  
**Arthur:** “What have you found?”   
**Robin Hood:** “The one answer they’ve been looking for most of all… the way to destroy a god.” 

 **Blind Witch’s Diner. Underworld.**  
_(Robin and Arthur return to the diner.)_  
**Blind Witch:** “I thought you guys would come back soon. I smelled a bromance. Table for two?”   
**Robin Hood:** “We’re not here for a meal, we’re here for her.”   
**Cruella** **:** _(Sipping a martini at a table:)_ “Oh, back up. Seriously, back up. Let me take a gander at this handsome new addition to the Underworld.”   
**Robin Hood:** “We have to get a message to our friends in the world above. Now, before Henry started writing people’s unfinished business, there was talk of a phone booth that can reach the land of the living. Where is it?”   
**Cruella** **:** “Oh, as appealing as this stubble sandwich is, I’m pretty certain lying to you won’t get me what I want. You’ll eventually work out the truth, so here it is and on your way. I destroyed the phone booth. Sorry.”   
**Arthur:** ”Why would you do that?”   
**Cruella** **:** “Because, darling, I can’t have anyone resolving their unfinished business. That would be no fun. And if I’m going to be trapped in here, so is everyone else.”   
**Robin Hood:** “The book. Where is it?”   
**Cruella** **:** “In sight, but out of reach. I put it in the River of Souls.”   
**Robin Hood:** _(To Arthur:)_ “If we can get our hands on that book, I may have a way to get those pages to my friends.”

**Storybrooke** **. Library. Present.  
** _(Emma sits alone in a quiet corner of the library pouring over books. The storybook catches her eye and she flicks through it before putting it aside.)  
_

**Underworld. The River of Souls. Present.**  
_(Having successfully crossed the river of souls and defeated the demons who sought to stop them in their quest, Robin and Arthur find the Underworld version of the storybook.)_  
**Robin Hood:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “You didn’t tell me those things could attack us.”   
**Arthur:** “I didn’t know they could. Perhaps things are changing down here now that Hades is gone. You sure this book can still work?”  
**Robin Hood:** “I’m not certain of anything down here, but this book is special. These pages have crossed realms when people needed hope the most.”   
**Arthur:** “Out of professional curiosity, how does one kill the god of death?”   
**Robin Hood:** “With something called an Olympian crystal. Once activated, the raw power inside can obliterate anything, even a god.”   
**Arthur:** “You really think they can find this crystal and use it? You have a healthy dose of faith.”   
**Robin Hood:** “It’s more like hope. _(Places the missing pages inside the book and sighs:)_ All right, now it’s up to them.” 

 **Storybrooke** **Library. Present.  
**_(Behind Emma, the storybook suddenly flips open and turns to the newly installed pages. Emma turns and picks up the book, smiling as she sees the answers before her.)  
_**Regina:** _(Walking over to her:)_ “Emma. Did you find anything?” _  
_**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think I’ve found _everything_.”

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _stands beside Hades as he once again reforms the Olympian crystal.)_  
**Hades:** “Whole again. _(Exhales sharply:)_ There. At last.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Grabbing his wrist as he tries to take it:)_ “Maybe we should just take this and leave Storybrooke. Go and live somewhere else where we don’t   
have to fight anyone.”  
**Hades:** _(Sighs:)_ “Zelena. They will hunt us wherever we go. The only way to be safe is be strong.”   
_(The lights begin to flicker.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “My protection spell. Someone’s trying to break in.”   
**Hades:** “What did I tell you? They’re coming for us.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Glances out the window, sighs:)_ “It’s Emma Swan. _(Putting on her coat, to the baby:)_ Mummy will be right back as soon as I make sure you’re safe.”   
**Hades:** _(Picks up the crystal:)_ “I’ll check who else is creeping in. One thing I know about these people, they never work alone.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Be careful.”   
**Hades:** “You, too.”  
_(As Hades and_ _Zelena_ _both leave the office, Regina appears from the shadows.)_

 **Outside The Town Hall.  
**_(Using her powers, Emma continues trying to bring down the protection spell.)  
_**Zelena** **:** _(Appearing beside her:)_ “Good luck with that.”  
**Emma:** “Zelena. I-I don’t want to hurt you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No. You want to hurt Hades, and that’s the same thing. But guess what? There’s no way to defeat a god.”  
**Emma:** “Even gods have weaknesses, _(Holds out the pages:)_ I know he has the crystal, and I know what he can do with it.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _uses her powers to knock Emma backwards.)  
_**Zelena** **:** _(Snatching the pages, she looks through them:)_ “So it’s true. You are trying to kill the man I love. Now I need to know one thing. Did my sister agree to this?!”

 **The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(The baby cries as Regina enters the room.)_  
**Regina:** _(To the baby:)_ “You’re OK, Everything’s gonna be all right.”   
**Hades:** _(Returning to the room:)_ “I wouldn’t be so sure.”   
**Regina:** “You stay away from this child.”  
**Hades:** “Believe me. She’s not the one who’s in danger.”   
**Regina:** “Where’s Robin? What have you done with him?”  
**Hades:** “Oh, forgive me. I suppose you should see what’s in store for you.” _(Waves his hand and Robin’s body materialises in front of Regina.)_  
**Regina:** _(Kneels beside Robin checking for any signs of life:)_ “You bastard.”  
**Hades:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You next.”  
**Regina:** “If you kill me, you will lose Zelena forever.”   
**Hades:** “Shh. _(Points the crystal toward her:)_ Only if she knows about it. And this isn’t going to kill you, it’s going to end you. No Underworld, no moving on. One minute, you exist, and the next… you don’t. That’s what you get for trying to turn Zelena against me.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Regina. What happened?”   
**Regina:** “Hades did this.”   
**Hades:** “He said he was going to kill you, Zelena. I had to protect you.”   
**Regina:** “That’s a lie.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Is it? Because I’ve just found Emma, and these. _(Holds up the pages:)_ You wanted to kill Hades!”

**Regina:** “I was trying to protect you, Zelena. He’s been lying to you since the minute his heart started beating.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(To Hades:)_ “Is it true what they said? Were you planning to have Arthur kill Emma?“  
**Hades:** “I did it for you. For what she did to you and your baby. But now the only way to be safe is to use this power to create a new kingdom… our kingdom.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Can’t we just be happy together? I mean, why do we need a kingdom?”  
**Hades:** “This is about getting back at the families who never believed in us. Remember what I told you… there’s no better revenge…”   
**Zelena** **:** “Than having it all.”   
_(As Hades is distracted, Regina charges at him, knocking him down. Regina reaches for the crystal but_ _Zelena_ _grabs it first.)_  
**Hades:** _(Gasps:)_ “It’s okay. Use it. End her.”   
**Regina:** _(Voice breaking:)_ “Zelena. I do believe in you. _(Looks to the man on the floor:)_ Robin defended you when no one else did. He wanted to believe you could change and I wanted so badly for you to find love. But sometimes love blinds us. Hades tried to kill me already.”   
**Hades:** “No, she’s lying.”   
**Regina:** “Robin died trying to protect your daughter. That’s what true love is. It’s sacrifice. It’s giving up everything for the person you love. _(Inhales deeply:)_ But Hades won’t give up a single thing for you. Like he said, he wants it all.”   
**Hades:** “Don’t listen to her. She doesn’t think you deserve to be happy. Look at this office. Look at this town. This all belonged to her when you had nothing, remember?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Of course I do!”   
**Hades:** “All you have to do is kill her, and you can have everything you ever wanted. _(_ _Zelena_ _sniffles:)_ Do it. If you won’t, I will.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “All I ever wanted was love. You told me that was enough for you, but… now I realize… _(Raises the crystal, causing it to glow:)_ nothing ever will be!”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _turns and plunges the crystal into Hades’ chest, obliterating him and the crystal from existence, so that only a pile of ash remains. As_ _Zelena_ _weeps for the man she loved, Regina holds her close, relieved that Hades is no more. Emma runs into the office, surveying the scene before her and rushes over to the baby, taking her into her arms as she cries.)_

**Underworld. River of Souls. Present.**  
_(Arthur and Robin stand beside the River of Souls.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “I owe you thanks for your help.”   
**Arthur:** “I’ve embarked on many a wrongheaded quest in my time. I’m just glad to finish one that was righteous.”   
**Robin Hood:** “I only wish I knew what was happening up there.”   
**Arthur:** “I believe everything worked out just fine.”  
**Robin Hood:** “How do you know?”   
**Arthur:** _(Glancing over Robin’s shoulder:)_ “I don’t know. I just… I do.”   
_(A shimmering bright light emerges behind them.)_  
**Robin Hood:** “What is that?”   
**Arthur:** “It’s the way to move on. So, the defeat of Hades was your unfinished business.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Perhaps it was yours, too. Come with me.”   
**Arthur:** “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be all right. I was once prophesied to repair a broken kingdom. My mistake was thinking that kingdom was Camelot. But now I think I understand the kingdom I have to repair… is here… the Underworld.”   
**Robin Hood:** “Well, I wish you the best. _(Extending his hand:)_ Goodbye, Your Majesty.”  
**Arthur:** _(Shakes it:)_ “Goodbye, Robin Hood.”   
_(Robin walks into the light, turning one final time to smile before the light envelops him.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Cemetery. The Next Day.  
** _(The townspeople are gathered to say their goodbyes to Robin Hood. One of the Merry Men steps forward and places an arrow, with a rose tied to it, alongside others on top of the casket. Holding an umbrella, Regina looks on.)_

_(The_ _Charmings_ _step forward next and also place an arrow each on the casket. Next, Little John and Roland step forward, the boy placing his arrow upon his father’s casket. Regina, Henry and Emma all come forward to place their arrows as_ _Zelena_ _moves to the front, carrying the baby.)  
_**Zelena** **:** _(Softly, to the baby:)_ “Shh, shh, shh. There, there.”  
**Regina:** _(Standing beside her:)_ “He never even got to name his daughter.”  
**Zelena** **:** “He was the first one to believe I could change. Even when I relentlessly mocked him for it, even after what I did to him. _(Sighs:)_ And that’s why there’s only one name I can think of that’s fitting. Robin.”  
**Regina:** “Robin. _(Nods:)_ Of course.”  
**Emma:**  “I hope we never again have a day like today.”  
**Henry:** “Me, too, Mom.”   
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Now that Hades is gone, that just leaves one more person to deal with.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters the shop and heads for the back room, when he senses a presence.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “When I heard what Regina did, I thought, ‘No, this is too good to be true.’ _(The Evil Queen stands behind him, smiling:)_ Now, what do you want?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Actually, this time it’s not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not interested.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No? Not even to save the bookworm?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Finally turns to face her:)_ “All right. I’m listening.”  
**Evil Queen:** "When I made the deal with Hades to bring the Underworld to Storybrooke, I knew it’d cause all sorts of chaos. But, I also knew that my job was only half completed. So, I travelled to the Land of Untold Stories and brought them all here, too.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Congratulations, but I’m not seeing what that’s got to do with me.” **  
Evil Queen:** “Well how do you think I traveled between realms, silly? I know that’s something you’ve always had problems with, even when you were the Dark One. _(Producing the Apprentice’s wand:)_ Now that my plan is in place, I no longer have need of this. So I thought, perhaps, you might.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What’s your price?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I want you to take a vacation. Dark One or not, you’d be a powerful ally to these so-called heroes and I can’t have that. I need you to allow me to do what I want with the people of this town.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And how does that help Belle?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because, I know where you need to go to wake her. So, do we have a deal, Mr. Gold?”

**Granny’s Diner. Robin’s Wake.  
**_(The Merry Men stand around a picture of Robin and clink glasses.)_  
**Merry Men:** “To Robin! To Robin.”  
_(Snow White and David approach Regina and_ _Zelena_ _who share a booth.)  
_**Snow White:** “I know that there’s nothing we can really say, but we just want you to know…”  
**David:** “Zelena, we’re sorry. What happened with Hades, that… can’t exactly be easy. _(Seeing that_ _Zelena_ _isn’t in the mood:)_ We’ll leave you two alone.”  
_(Henry stands by the counter as Violet enters.)  
_**Violet:** “Henry.”  
**Henry:** _(Turns to her:)_ “Violet.”  
**Violet:** “I’m sorry about Robin.”  
**Henry:** “Thank you.”  
**Violet:** “When my father and I heard about the Underworld, he sorta barricaded us inside our house. I was afraid I was never gonna see you again.”  
**Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Me, too.”

 **The Clock Tower.**  
_(Mr. Gold climbs the steps of the newly restored clock tower, carrying Pandora’s box, which contains Belle.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, since your father refused to wake you, I’m gonna have to find another way, and, thanks to the Evil Queen, I have. It’s not just you I have to worry about now. It’s our family, our unborn child. There’s only one way I can free you both.”   
_(Pulling the Apprentice’s wand from his jacket pocket, Mr. Gold uses it to open the roof of the clock tower and summon a portal. With a loud crack of lightning, Mr. Gold disappears, leaving only a smouldering hole in the floor behind_ _.)_

**The Clock Tower. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma and Regina stand together on the top floor of the clock tower as the others look on from below.)_  
**Regina:** “Given that blast of magic, there’s only one person not present who’s powerful enough for something like that.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Gold. He’s got the Apprentice’s wand. I can still feel the aura from it.”   
**Regina:** “Yeah, you’re not the only one. Where would he go?”  
**Emma:** “To wake Belle. True love’s kiss won’t work for them for some reason. _(At Regina’s look:)_ Belle’s father was kinda shaky on the details.”  
**Regina:** “Well wherever he’s gone, he’s out of our hair for now. Our bigger concern is the Evil Queen. She would’ve given Gold the wand to begin with, I just don’t know why.”  
**Henry:** _(Climbing the steps:)_ “I think I know a way to flush her out.”  
**Emma:** “How?”  
**Henry:** “Well, she brought those people in the dirigible here, right? Maybe if we start helping them like we did with the people in the Underworld…”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “They can either tell us what she wants or the Evil Queen will try and stop us.”  
**Emma:** _(Putting her hands on his shoulders:)_ “Good thinking, kid.”  
**Snow White:** “David and I know where they’re camping out. We’ll try and get them to come to Granny’s again. First thing in the morning.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles, to Henry:)_ “I guess all we need now is a code name.”

**Outside Granny’s Diner. The Next Day.  
**_(Regina, Emma and Henry approach Granny’s diner.)  
_**Henry:** “Okay, Mom. Are you ready for this?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yeah. Everyone listened to me before… because I was the Evil Queen. Now I’m going to show them that I’m just as strong without her.”  
**Henry:** _(Hands her a storybook:)_ “Remember what we’re calling it… Operation Cobra: Part Two.”  
**Regina:** “Part two?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. This time, you’re the hero.”

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
_(All sorts of colourful characters are gathered, talking amongst themselves.)_  
**David:** _(To the group:)_ “Okay! Room keys are on the counter. Fresh clothes are by the jukebox. Lunches are by the front door. _(The door opens and Regina, Emma and Henry step inside:)_ Your Majesty, it’s about time. The rabble are getting restless.”  
**Snow White:** “Love the haircut.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you. _(Clears throat, to the group:)_ As mayor, I would like to officially welcome you to Storybrooke. _(She and Emma share a smile:)_ You fled to the Land of Untold Stories because you were afraid that whatever was in this book is going to play out. But now that you’re here, I’m sure you’re scared it will. But what you don’t realize is… I’m just like you. I’m also getting a fresh start, and I don’t know what the future holds either. But I do know one thing. We don’t have to be afraid of anything, because whatever comes next, we’re going to face it… together.”  
_(The gathered group applauds and resume talking among themselves_ _.)_

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma sits with Henry in a booth as Regina and the_ _Charmings_ _talk with the new arrivals.)_  
**Henry:** “Just finished signing in the last of the newcomers. I had everyone write down who they were traveling with, so we can add up who’s still out there.”  
**Emma:** “Huh. Clever you.”   
**Ashley:** _(Arriving:)_ “Emma! Hi!”   
**Emma:** “Ashley, hi! Hey, Alexandra! How are you? You guys want to sit down and join us?”   
**Ashley:** “Oh, no, thank you. Thomas is just getting us some food to go, _(Emma waves to Thomas:)_ and I don’t want to take up your time. I know you’re busy, but with all these new people, I just… I thought that I should help somehow, and since I’m running the daycare, I figured why not offer them free babysitting. Anyway, I was hoping to maybe get a look at that list just to see who brought kids.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, be our guest. Sorry for the handwriting.”  
**Ashley:** “Great.”   
**Henry:** _(Spotting a new arrival:)_ “Someone new. Mom, I’ll be right back.”  
**Emma:** “Sure, kid.”    
**Henry:** “Excuse me, miss.”   
_(Henry gets up and leaves the booth as Ashley takes a seat.)_  
**Ashley:** “Hey, would you mind distracting Alexandra while I take a look at this?”  
**Emma:** “That’s quite the little angel you’ve got there.”   
**Ashley:** “Yeah, thanks to you. If it wasn’t for what you did for me, I wouldn’t have any of this. What about you and Regina, anyway? Any chance of a fairy-tale ending?”   
**Emma:** _(Smiles, looking over to Regina who’s still busy with her duties:)_ “Couldn’t be better.”  
**Ashley:** “That’s great. I’ll admit when I first heard about you two I didn’t know what to think. I mean the Evil Queen and the Savior, how wild is that? But I have a good feeling about you two. It just seems right, you know? And, believe me… if I can get a happy ending, anyone can.” 

 **Archie’s Office.  
**_(Emma bursts into_ _Dr._ _Hooper’s office, but Archie is already in session with Leroy.)_  
**Emma:** “Archie! Oh. Sorry. I can come back later.”  
**Archie:** _(Standing:)_ “Oh, no need. Um, we were just wrapping up.”

**Leroy:** _(Also standing:)_ “Wrapping up? I paid for an hour. We haven’t even gotten to the work stuff. I mean, one minute I’ve got like twenty extra hands working for me, and now it’s just down to a half dozen of us again.”  
**Emma:** “Those ‘extra hands’ were dead people.”  
**Leroy:** “Yeah. But they were damn hard workers.”  
_(Leroy leaves.)_  
**Archie:** _(Sighs:)_ “Um, y-you want to sit down?”   
**Emma:** “No.”   
**Archie:** “But you want to talk about something. Okay, well, that’s good. That’s… that’s progress. Go on.”   
**Emma:** “You know that I’m not a jealous person.”   
**Archie:** “But?”  
**Emma:** “But… seeing Ashley today with her perfectly happy family…”   
**Archie:** “Made you jealous. Because… because you’re not happy?”   
**Emma:** “No, because I _am_ happy and I know it’s going away… that vision of my future. My number is up. And every time I think about it, then that thing happens, and my magic goes away.”   
**Archie:** “The mind has a profound effect on the body. Whenever I get nervous, I get hives.”  
**Emma:** “My magic doesn’t have hives. My magic is failing!”   
_(Emma flops over the back of Archie’s couch.)_  
**Archie:** _(Sighs:)_ “Okay. Um… let’s just say it is, okay? Is that a reason to stop striving for what you want? Emma, any day, I-I could walk out that door and I could get hit by a bus, but that hasn’t stopped me from walking out the door.”  
**Emma:** “This is not about a bus. It’s very hard to keep this secret from my family. Regina deserves a future and a happy ending and I can’t give that to her. I feel like a fraud.”  
**Archie:** “Emma, maybe it’s not about how you end things. Maybe it’s about how you live them.”

**Main Street.**  
_(Emma exits Archie’s office as Thomas runs over to her.)_  
**Thomas:** “Emma!”  
**Emma:** “Thomas, you all right?”   
**Thomas:** “It’s Ashley. I went to drop Alex home, and she wasn’t there, but I found this.” _(Hands Emma a note.)_  
**Emma:** _(Reading:)_ “Clorinda was on the newcomer list. She’s in Storybrooke, and I have to find her before it’s too late?”   
**Thomas:** “Clorinda was, uh, well, uh, I guess you’d call her the evil stepsister.”  
**Emma:** “Do you think she’s gonna hurt Ashley?”  
**Thomas:** “More like the other way around. My hunting rifle is missing.”   
**Emma:** “Wait. You think that Cinderella’s gonna kill her stepsister?”   
**Thomas:** “Some scars don’t heal, you know? _(Emma begins to walk away:)_ Where are you going?”   
**Emma:** “To find her.”   
**Thomas:** “How?”   
**Emma:** “The way you find Cinderella. _(Emma_ _magics_ _a shoe into her hand:)_ With her shoe.”

 **Storybrooke** **Heritage Park.**  
_(Snow White and David walk baby Neal in the park.)  
_**David:** “Storybrooke sure looks better without a permanent red glow. _(Notices Snow is looking a little down:)_ Hey. What’s the matter? You know we will find a way to defeat the Evil Queen. We always do.”  
**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Is this our life now… just defeat and repeat? I just want things to be normal someday.”  
**David:** “What does normal even look like?”  
**Snow White:** “Well… _(Chuckles:)_ it might sound crazy, but for 28 years, things were normal.”  
**David:** “When we were cursed?”  
**Snow White:** “There was a downside. _(Chuckles:)_ I liked teaching.”  
**David:** “That was Mary Margaret.”  
**Snow White:** “And why can’t a princess be a teacher? What’s more noble than that? I’d like to teach again. Is that crazy?”  
**David:** “That… is the most normal thing I’ve heard in a long time.”  
_(David kisses his wife.)_

 **Outside Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Henry is just leaving when Emma catches up to him.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, Henry.”   
**Henry:** “Is it true, are you going to find Ashley?”  
**Emma:** “Wow, news does travel fast around here.”   
**Henry:** “Can I help?”   
**Emma:** _(Smiles, holding up the shoe:)_ “Operation Cobra: Part Two. Every shoe belongs to a foot. And this one will take us right to her.” 

**Storybrooke** **Docks.**  
_(Ashley is at the docks searching for her stepsister when the shoe appears by magic. Spooked, Ashley points her rifle at it, then at Emma and Henry as they run towards her.)_  
**Emma:** “Ashley! What are you doing?!”   
**Ashley:** “Go away!”   
**Emma:** “We’re your friends. Why are you threatening us?”   
**Ashley:** “Look, I don’t want to hurt you. There’s just something I have to do, just as soon as I figure out where my sister’s hidden herself.”   
**Emma:** “We cannot let you hurt her.”   
**Ashley:** “Hurt her? No, you’ve got it all wrong. I’m not trying to hurt Clorinda. I’m trying to help her.”   
**Henry:** “Why? She’s your wicked stepsister.”   
**Ashley:** “You don’t know the real story. In the end, Clorinda wasn’t the wicked sister. I was.”  
**Emma:** “So you did something bad. I’ve done a lot of bad things. A long time ago, I told you if people saw you a certain way, you had to punch back and show them who you are. If you see yourself a certain way, punch back and see yourself differently. You can change. You can fix this. Whatever it is, I will help you.”   
**Ashley:** “No, but that’s the thing. You just said it. I have to throw the punch. That’s why I came out here alone. You can’t do it for me this time. Do you know how it feels when you know all your happiness is a lie?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. I do.”  
_(Emma’s hand starts twitching. Seeing her opportunity, Ashley runs away.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom? Mom, stop her! Use your magic!”   
**Emma:** “I can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t.”   
**Henry:** “Hey. It’s okay. It’s still happening. I thought Archie was helping you.”  
**Emma:** “I thought so, too.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Appearing beside them:)_ “Having a little trouble with your magic?”  
**Henry:** _(Stepping in front of Emma:)_ “Stay away from my mom.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Henry. Now, is that any way to speak to your real mother?”   
**Henry:** “You’re not my mother.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Well, sure I am. I raised you. I helped you with your homework. I packed your lunches. Regina and I may have split, but I am as much your mother as she is. Now stop slouching. Posture is self-respect, and if you don’t have it, no one else will give it to you.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, hey. Don’t listen to her.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Says the woman who was never around.”   
**Emma:** “You’re right. I was never around, and I owned that. You’re just the worst part of Regina.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Am I? Or am I the part that is honest about myself? You see, Regina thought she could just throw me away like I was nothing. She’s never been strong enough to let her story run its course. That’s why Daniel died and that’s when I stepped in. Because of me, I cast the Dark Curse and I took my happy ending. You should be thanking me, Emma. As should our new arrivals.”  
**Emma:** “What about those people? What do you want with them?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Patience. You just wait until those untold stories play out. But here’s a little spoiler. Cinderella’s story won’t end well.”   
**Emma:** “Why would you want to hurt Ashley?”   
**Evil Queen:** “I don’t. I want to hurt you. Regina wasn’t the only one who thought I was disposable. Now I want you to see how pointless you are.”  
**Emma:** “I saved her once. I’ll save her again.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, that’s the tragic thing about being a savior. You have to keep saving people. But once you’re off the chessboard… everything falls apart. All those happy endings turn to dust, and your entire life means… nothing.”   
**Emma:** “That won’t happen.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh no? Choosing to believe you can outrun your fate, Ms. Swan? We’ll see.” _(The Evil Queen laughs and then disappears in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**Peter Peter’s Pumpkin Patch.**  
_(Ashley arrives, rifle in hand and finds her stepsister.)_  
**Clorinda** **:** “It’s been a long time.”   
**Ashley:** “Clorinda. I’ve been searching everywhere, and then I realized you might figure to come here. _(Notices she’s injured:)_ You’re hurt. _(Puts down the rifle:)_ I am so sorry. This is all my fault, but I’m going to fix our story. I just hope that someday you can forgive me.”   
_(Ashley unties_ _Clorinda’s_ _bandage, but her leg isn’t wounded.)_  
**Clorinda** **:** “I can’t. And neither can she.”   
_(Lady Tremaine cocks the rifle.)_  
**Lady Tremaine:** “It’s too late for that, Cinderella.”  
_(Lady Tremaine tosses the gun to_ _Clorinda_ _and walks out of the barn._ _Clorinda_ _holds the gun on Ashley.)_  
**Ashley:** “Clorinda, listen to me.”   
**Clorinda** **:** “Quiet.”   
**Ashley:** “I was trying to help you and Jacob find your happiness back in the Enchanted Forest. Maybe you could get that here.”   
**Clorinda** **:** “Jacob? He’s here?”   
**Ashley:** “He’s been in Storybrooke the whole time. Isn’t… that why you came here to his farm?”   
**Lady Tremaine:** _(Returning with a bound and gagged man:)_ “True enough. And here’s the man himself.” _(Throws him to the floor.)_  
**Clorinda** **:** _(Drops the gun and rushes to his side:)_ “Jacob!”  
**Lady Tremaine:** “This little patch of filth is his. See, I discovered my own fairy godmother here… the Evil Queen. She’s helping me find the missing pieces of my betrayal. Time to finish an old job.”   
_(Lady Tremaine points the gun at Jacob.)_  
**Clorinda** **:** “Leave him alone! Ella, you said you would fix this!”   
**Ashley:** “Stop, please.”   
**Lady Tremaine:** “No. I wanted to be the one taken care of for once.”   
**Ashley:** “You’re in pain. Okay? But you don’t get to put that off on Clorinda or Jacob! She’s paid enough!” _(Ashley steps in front of the gun.)_  
**Jacob:** “No!”   
**Lady Tremaine:** “You really think I won’t shoot you? I suppose you’re right. This is a coward’s weapon, anyway. Not nearly personal enough.”   
_(Lady Tremaine drops the gun but then stabs Ella with her cane.)_  
**Ashley:** “Oh!” _(Ashley drops to the floor, bleeding.)_

**Emma:** _(Arriving with Henry:)_ “Ashley! Oh! Thank God we found you.”  
_(Lady Tremaine goes for her gun, but Regina forces her back with her magic.)  
_**Regina:** “Back off, lady.”  
**Emma:** “This needs magic.”  
**Henry:** “Mom. You can do it.”  
_(Emma’s hand shakes, but she eventually is able to use magic to heal Ashley.)_ **  
Ashley:** _(Gasping:)_ “I am so sorry for what I did.”  
**Clorinda** **:** “It’s all right.”  
**Henry:** _(Hugging Emma:)_ “You did it, Mom.”

 **A Short Time Later.  
**_(Regina and Snow White stand watch as Lady Tremaine is taken away in a squad car.)  
_**Regina:** “This is only the beginning. These people the Evil Queen brought here, they’ll all have similar, violent stories. I’m sick of being one step behind her.”  
**Snow White:** “She won’t win you know, not with all of us united against her.”  
**Regina:** _(Breathes deeply:)_ “Maybe after what we’ve just gone through with Hades, Zelena will realise who’s really on her side.”  
**Snow White:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “She will. Come on, let’s leave this place.”

 **Another Realm.  
**_(Mr. Gold walks through the woods as the echoes of the rest of his conversation with the Evil Queen is heard.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “All right, your Majesty. You have my word I won’t interfere. Now tell me what I want to know. How can I wake Belle?”  
**Evil Queen:** “There is a place called The Temple of Morpheus. In it, you will find sands that will allow you to walk in Belle’s dreams. Then you’ll be able to wake her.”  
_(Mr. Gold looks down at the map given to him by the Evil Queen. Looking into the distance, he spots his destination. Folding the map and putting it back inside his jacket pocket, Mr. Gold heads towards the temple, disappearing in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_


	53. A Bitter Case

**The Temple of Morpheus.  
** _(Mr. Gold arrives in a cloud of smoke at the temple altar. Holding up Pandora’s box, he waves his hand, releasing Belle to lay upon the altar. Picking up a vase, he pours some sand into his palm before sprinkling it over Belle’s body and himself, transporting them to Belle’s_ _dreamworld_ _.)  
_

**Belle’s Dreamworld.** _  
(Taking in his surroundings, Mr. Gold turns to see a robed man watching him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Who are you?”  
**Morpheus:** “I’m Morpheus. Welcome to Belle’s dreamworld. Would you like to wake her up?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner. Present.**  
_(Henry stands at the counter flicking through the storybook when a man he’s never seen before enters the diner.)_  
**Henry:** “Who are you?”  
**Edmond:** “I beg your pardon?”  
**Henry:** “What’s your name? If I could find your story, then maybe we could figure out how to pick up where you left off.”  
**Edmond:** “You won’t find me in there, my boy. I’m not important enough to have my own tale.”  
**Henry:** “Don’t say that. _(Turns to flick through the book again:)_ Let me just see if I can find you.”  
_(When Henry looks up, Edmond has vanished, leaving a sealed envelope on the counter.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(People are gathered in an exquisite ball room. Music is playing and there is much chatter before a bell rings to gain everyone’s attention.)_  
**Butler:** “Mesdames and messieurs, I present to you your host for this evening… the Count of Monte Cristo.”  
_(The ballroom doors open and the Count enters.)_  
**Count:** “Welcome, dear guests. Thank you for joining me on what I’m sure will be a memorable evening.”  
**Baron:** “We should be the ones thanking you. After all, you’re the one throwing this party.”  
**Count:** “Nonsense, Baron. This evening wouldn’t be possible if it wasn’t for you. To the Baron!”  
**Guests:** “To the Baron!”  
**Baron:** “To what do I owe the honor?”  
**Count:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Do you really not recognize me? What is it… the clothes, gold, perhaps the scar above my eye?”  
**Baron:** “Edmond Dantes.”  
**Count:** “Bravo. I knew you’d get there.”  
**Baron:** “No, Edmond Dantes is in prison. I put him there myself.”  
**Count:** “Indeed, you did. Right after you burnt down his home, squandered his family fortune, and murdered his fiancée. But he escaped that dungeon. Rebuilt his fortune piece by piece. It may have taken more than a decade, but he became the man you see before you, and all for one reason. _(The crowd gasps as Edmond draws his sword, disarming the Baron and holding the tip at the Baron’s throat:)_ Now, you aren’t clever enough to have destroyed my life on your own. Who helped you?”  
**Baron:** “Go ahead. Kill me. But this masquerade won’t bring you justice.”  
**Count:** “Oh, I’m after something much more satisfying… _(Edmond stabs the Baron in the stomach as the guests gasp and flee the ballroom:)_ … revenge.”  
_(With the Baron lying dead at his feet, Edmond sighs with relief before clapping is heard in the far corner of the room.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Laughs, approaching:)_ “Ah, nothing quite like the first kill.”  
**Count:** “Who are you?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Call me a fan of your work, hmm? Did you really spend a decade of your life setting this up?”  
**Count:** “With the vengeance in my heart, it went by in the blink of an eye.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, it’s hard to find commitment like that. Pity the Baron didn’t name names. _(Nudges the dead man with her foot:)_ Hmm. I can’t imagine how long it will take you to find the next victim deserving of your revenge.”  
**Count:** “I am prepared to spend my entire life avenging my love.”  
**Evil Queen:** “But suppose you didn’t have to. _(Holds up a roll of parchment:)_ The names… of every person who wronged you and your fiancée.”  
**Count:** “You don’t strike me as the benevolent sort. What do you want in return?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Just a little help getting some… revenge of my own.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Crash Site.**  
_(Emma, Regina and the_ _Charmings_ _are stood at the dirigible crash site, talking with_ _Dr._ _Jekyll.)_  
**Emma:** “ _The_ Dr. Jekyll?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** _(Smiles, pleased:)_ “You’ve heard of me?”  
**Emma:** “You could say that. _(Turns to Regina:)_ I really shouldn’t be surprised by this sort of stuff anymore.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods, to Jekyll:)_ “So you’re saying you managed to split yourself from Mr. Hyde like I did with the Evil Queen?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Yes. _(Perturbed:)_ And here I thought I was only person to do so.”  
**David:** “Never mind that now, you’re saying this Hyde is in Storybrooke, he came with you?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Oh, believe me, we did not arrive arm in arm. My serum was meant to separate a man’s personality in two. Dividing the higher, more noble aspects of his nature from the primitive beast of which every man is born. Now I fear I’ve only made things worse.”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Tell me about it.”  
**Emma:** “Do you know where Hyde is now?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Oh, I’m never far away from my old friend.”  
**Emma:** _(To Jekyll:)_ “Is he really as bad as you say he is?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Is the Evil Queen?”  
**Regina:** “He’s got a point.”  
**Emma:** “All right, lets do this. _(Calling out to Hyde:)_ Hey! Muttonchops!”  
_(Regina and Emma use their combined powers on Mr. Hyde. At first the magic appears to be working, subduing the man. Then, shockingly, Mr. Hyde begins laughing and sidesteps the flow of magic.)_  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Laughs:)_ “A word of advice… do be careful. There’s nothing more dangerous than an untold story… and the people who don’t want them told.”  
_(Mr. Hyde walks away, leaving Emma and Regina to stare in wonder at why their powers did not succeed in stopping him_ _.)_

**Belle’s Dreamworld.  
**_(Mr. Gold and Morpheus walk through the woods of Belle’s_ _dreamworld_ _, before stopping to look at the land beyond.)_ **  
Morpheus:** “Ah. Here we are.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “My castle. Why would Belle want to dream about this place?”  
**Morpheus:** “Usually, our dreams pick us, not the other way around.”

 **Inside The Castle.**  
_(Belle is spooked by the door opening and turns to see Mr. Gold enter.)_  
**Belle:** _(Gasps:)_ “Rumplestiltskin. I-I didn’t think you’d be back from your journey so soon. _(Walking into the castle, Mr. Gold notices his reflection in a mirror:)_ Uh, don’t be angry, but I don’t have the tea prepared. I-I can have some ready in no time.”  
_(Belle leaves as Mr. Gold is disconcerted by the fact that he appears as_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, the Dark One.)_  
**Morpheus:** “Let her go. She’s lost in the dream. In her mind, she’s still a servant, and you’re still a beast. It’s fascinating, isn’t it… to learn how people really see you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It doesn’t matter. I’ll find a way to wake her.”  
**Morpheus:** “I’m afraid time is a luxury you do not have. _(A large hourglass appears in his hand:)_ The sands that allow passage to Belle’s dream will not last forever. If you do not wake Belle within one hour, she will return to the red room of the sleeping curse… a most horrid, fiery fate. And this time, she will remain there forever. So I would hurry up, if I were you… if you love her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course I love her! That’s how I’m gonna get her out of here. I’ll make her fall in love with me again. _(They walk further into castle:)_ Look, I know my castle wasn’t exactly cheery, but it was never like this.”  
**Morpheus:** “To Belle, it was. This castle terrified her. So in her dream, it’s become a terrifying place.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s also the place where we fell in love. If I can just re-create that moment…”  
**Morpheus:** “It would just be some cruel trick. Are you willing to lie to her?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It may be a trick, but my love for Belle is true. My love for her and my child will never be a lie.”

 **Main Room.**  
_(Belle places a tea tray on the long table as Mr. Gold enters the room.)_  
**Belle:** _(Gasps:)_ “Rumplestiltskin, I-I’m so sorry. I-I’ve almost got the tea ready.”  
_(Nervously, Belle tries to pour the tea, dropping a tea cup.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Catching it:)_ “It’s all right. See? It’s not even chipped.”  
**Belle:** _(Relieved, exhales sharply:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I think you’ve done enough for one day. Why don’t you take a break?” _(Mr. Gold snaps his fingers and the Gramophone plays ‘Beauty and the Beast’.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumplestiltskin, what’s going on? This, uh… this isn’t like you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I have a ball to attend later, and I’m a bit rusty. Will you help me practice?”  
**Belle:** “I… wasn’t aware that I had any choices here.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You do. _(Holds out his hand, which Belle cautiously takes. Getting into hold, they begin to dance. As they do, the room begins to brighten magically around them:)_ You’re doing wonderfully well. There’s just… one more thing we need.” _(Snapping his fingers, Mr. Gold transforms Belle’s dress into a beautiful golden yellow one )_  
**Belle:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “What… what has come over you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Maybe I’m tired of being a beast. One more dance?”  
_(Smiling, Belle takes his hand and they begin to dance once more_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Outside The Town Hall.**  
_(Emma and the_ _Charmings_ _are outside the Town Hall as Regina speaks with_ _Dr._ _Jekyll.)_  
**Regina:** “It would’ve been good to know about this weapon before now.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “In my defense, I didn’t realise you were going to attack him the way you did.”  
**Regina:** “Well this better work.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “It’s the only thing I’ve ever seen that can bring him down.”  
**Regina:** “Let’s hope so. Emma? Ready?”  
**Emma:** _(Examining the weapon:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Regina:** “Are we sure he’s in there?”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, he’s in there all right.”  
**Regina:** _(Grabs Jekyll and they walk forward, calling out:)_ “Mr. Hyde! Why don’t come out and take what you really want? Or shall I deprive you the pleasure you seek and kill him myself?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Swiftly exits the building:)_ “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “Here’s what’s going to happen… Leave town, and Jekyll is all yours.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “The problem is, I’m beginning to like this place… Storybrooke. So how about I alter the deal? I take Jekyll and you avoid embarrassing yourself, because, while everyone was afraid of the Queen, you… not quite as much.”  
**Regina:** “No deal. _(Regina conjures a fireball and strikes Mr. Hyde square in the chest with it. Meanwhile, positioned in the bushes, Emma attempts to fire the weapon, but her hand shakes and the visions come flooding into her mind’s eye:)_ Emma! _(Her attention caught by Emma’s hesitation, Mr. Hyde manages to grab Regina around the throat. Choking:)_ Emma!”  
_(Snapping out of it, Emma finally manages to fire the weapon, sending Hyde crashing into a car windscreen._ _Dr._ _Jekyll and David rush forward to subdue Mr. Hyde.)_  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** _(Placing handcuffs on Mr. Hyde:)_ “Specially made. You won’t be breaking out of those.”  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “Are you OK?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods, rubbing her neck:)_ “We have got to do something about those visions.”  
**Emma:** _(As they approach Hyde:)_ “I’m fine.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Are you really, Savior?”  
**David:** “Shut up. You’re our prisoner now.”  
**Snow White:** “Ignore him, Emma.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Yes, ignore me… just like your tremors.”  
**Emma:** “Wait. Wait. Wha… what do you know?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “More than you. If you wish to learn what’s been happening to you, you know where to find me.”  
_(As David begins to pull him away.)_  
**Emma:** “No, wait. I’ve got him.”  
**David:** “Are you sure?”  
**Emma:** “I said I’ve got this. _(To Jekyll:)_ Those handcuffs work, right?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Absolutely.”  
**Emma:** “See. _(Shoving Mr. Hyde into a squad car:)_ No big deal.”  
_(Without another word, Emma gets into the car and drives to the station_ _.)_

**Outside Granny’s Diner.**  
_(A short time later, Henry holds out the letter addressed to Snow White & Prince Charming.)_  
**David:** “And he just left it on the counter?”  
**Henry:** “Then he vanished. _(Hands the letter to David:)_ You think he might be the Invisible Man? Or maybe a vampire. What if he’s Dracula? Oh, wait. It’s daytime.”  
**Snow White:** “Wrong Count. Monte Cristo?”  
**Granny:** _(Overhearing:)_ “Sorry. Not on the menu. Never a fan of the eggy bread.”  
**David:** _(Reading the letter:)_ “No, Granny. It’s a place. And its Count has quite the reputation.”  
**Granny:** “Oh.” _(She walks back inside.)_  
**David:** _(To Snow:)_ “Why would he want to meet with us?”  
**Regina:** _(Approaching:)_ “He doesn’t. He wants you dead. He wants his revenge, and that’s the only way he can get it.”  
**Snow White:** “That doesn’t make sense. We’ve never even met him. Why would he want to kill us?”  
**Regina:** “Because I hired him to do it.”

**Storybrooke** **. Psychiatric Ward.**  
_(Emma leads Mr. Hyde into a cell previously occupied by Belle and_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Mr. Hyde:** “This doesn’t look like the Sheriff’s station to me.”  
**Emma:** “Clever you, it isn’t. Turns out this place is more secure than the station, no one breaks out of here.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Smart girl.”  
**Emma:** “Keep calling me ‘Girl’ and see how that works out for you.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Lifting his chained wrists:)_ “Why don’t you take these off of me and see how that works out for you?”  
**Emma:** “Do you know how to help me or not?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “I’m disappointed in you, Emma. Being sheriff, you must know that prisoners respond to carrots and sticks, and you brought neither. Next time, try a bottle of Syrah and two glasses.”  
**Emma:** “So you have no idea how to help me. Great.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(As Emma turns to leave:)_ “I know about the battle… the one in your mind’s eye.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “I’m sorry… I thought you were just leaving.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns back:)_ “You’re right. I do know what it’s like to be a prisoner. Because I was one. The worst part about it was the loneliness. It sucked. Especially for a guy like you, who likes to talk so much. So, you can either tell me what you know… or I’ll walk out of here, and I will not come back with wine. I just won’t come back. Nobody will. You can just sit here in silence, and you can… rot.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “So you do have a stick after all. That’s very impressive, Savior.”  
**Emma:** “The Oracle came to this land from yours and you obviously know more than you’re letting on, so cut the crap. What’s coming, and how do I stop it?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Why would I want to tell you that?”  
**Emma:** “Whatever’s coming, whether you help me or not, I will defeat it.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “That’s funny. That’s what the Saviors always say.”  
**Emma:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “That’s right, Emma. You’re not the first Savior I’ve encountered. Wherever there’s a Savior, there’s a villain who brings them down. That’s how the Savior’s story always goes.”  
**Emma:** “So, who is it?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “I don’t know who your villain is. Maybe they’re already here. Or maybe they came with me. I expect you’ll want to help them, as Saviors do, but you have to ask yourself, is helping them exactly what causes your story to end?”

**Granny’s Bed & Breakfast.  
**_(The_ _Charmings_ _and Regina enter a room at Granny’s. Searching, they find several more letters with the Count’s seal on them.)  
_**Snow White:** “He was definitely here.”  
**David:** _(Opening a trunk containing various swords:)_ “Oh! And calligraphy isn’t his only hobby. _(Shuts the trunk, to Regina:)_ Why didn’t you tell us?”  
**Regina:** “Well, I didn’t know he was in Storybrooke. And do you really want to hear about every time I tried to kill you?”  
**David:** “Yes.”  
**Regina:** “I’m sorry. I’m… _(Breathes deeply:)_ You know I’m trying to put that behind me. Clearly, the Count didn’t get the memo.”  
**Snow White:** “Maybe that’s the problem. You hired him. You fire him.”  
**Regina:** “Well, that’s exactly what I’m going to do. The invitation says to meet him at the dirigible in an hour.”  
**David:** “Well, we’re coming with you.”  
**Regina:** “No. This is my mess. I’ll fix it. And, really, it should go more smoothly if he’s not trying to use you as a pin cushion.”  
**Snow White:** “You really think we need to worry about this guy? It took him two curses and a pit stop in the Land of Untold Stories to find us.”  
**Regina:** “Well, that’s not exactly true.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Riding into a ransacked village, Snow White and Prince Charming survey the damage.)_  
**Snow White:** “We’re too late.”  
**Grumpy:** “Remind me why we spared the Evil Queen’s life again?”  
**Snow White:** “We thought it would change her.”  
**Grumpy:** “It changed her, all right. Instead of ransacking villages, she’s now razing them to the ground.”  
**Prince Charming:** _(Notices a hooded survivor leaned against a wall:)_ “Snow, over here.” _(They rush over to the man.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Handing the man her wineskin:)_ “All right. You’re all right.”  
_(Edmond raises his hood.)_  
**Charming:** “We’re here to help. It’s all right. You’re safe. What’s your name, friend?”  
**Edmond:** “Edmond. I was the vintner here. When the Queen’s knights attacked, everyone fled. I stayed to put out the fires.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s okay, Edmond.”  
**Charming:** _(Calling out:)_ “Charlotte! Over here.”  
**Snow White:** “Charlotte’s my handmaiden. Thanks to this endless war, she’s become quite the skilled nurse.”  
**Charlotte:** _(Arriving, sighs:)_ “Let’s see. _(Kneels beside Edmond and checks him over:)_ The burns aren’t too bad. A little salve will have you back to new soon enough. _(Notices him staring at her:)_ Is something wrong?”  
**Edmond:** “No. Your eyes.”  
**Charlotte:** “What of them?”  
**Edmond:** “Er… Thank you for your aid. _(Standing:)_ We must find the Queen and make her pay.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, that would make us no better than her. The best way to get our revenge is to show the Queen that no matter what she does, we can always find happiness.”  
**Edmond:** “She destroyed my village, my vines, everything I have.”  
**Snow White:** “Right. Well, perhaps you won’t find happiness here. But maybe you will at our castle.”  
**Charming:** “We could use a wine steward. What do you say, Edmond?”  
**Edmond:** _(Chuckles:)_ “There’s nothing I’d like more.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Crash Site.  
**_(Regina stands alone, reading the invitation as the Count appears behind her.)  
_**Count:** “I’m afraid you’re not on the guest list.”  
**Regina:** “I’m calling off our deal, Count.”

**Count:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “What happened? Did they finally convince you that finding your happiness is the best revenge?”  
**Regina:** “Actually, yes. It took some time, but… they’re right.”  
**Count:** “But that doesn’t change anything.”  
**Regina:** “Let me help you. You don’t need revenge to get over what happened to the person you loved. If I can learn that, anyone can.”  
**Count:** “You may have sent me down this path, but not even you can take me off it now.”  
_(The Count hurls his sword at Regina who manages to stop it with her magic. Picking it up from the ground, Regina points it at the Count, but he’s vanished once again.)  
_

**Outside** **Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Squad Car.**  
_(Emma receives a call from Regina.)_  
**Emma:** “Great, so now we’ve got Errol Flynn walking around Storybrooke intent on killing my parents? _(Regina’s side of the call is unheard:)_ No, I got it. I’ll check all the usual places, see if I can’t track him down.”  
_(Emma hangs up the phone and starts the car.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Dark Castle. Past.  
**_(The Evil Queen duels with one of her knights, practicing her swordplay. Getting the upper hand, she stabs the knight.)  
_**Count:** _(Observing:)_ “Impressive, Your Majesty.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, what can I say? _(Removes her sword, causing the knight to fall to the floor, dead:)_ You inspired me. Perhaps you can give me a lesson. Or two.”  
**Count:** “As much as I’d enjoy that, I can’t be late for my first meal with Snow White and her prince.”  
**Evil Queen:** “So they believed you. _(Laughs:)_ I knew their insufferable kindness would be their downfall. _(Walks to her desk and holds up a bottle:)_ Venom of the Agrabahn viper. A bitter draft… slow and painful. _(Holds it out to the Count:)_ Is there a problem, Count?”  
**Count:** “What did they do to deserve this? They’ve shown me nothing but kindness.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Don’t tell me you’re starting to grow a conscience.”  
**Count:** “Call it professional curiosity.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, what they did doesn’t matter. Only one thing should be on your mind right now… how badly you want your revenge. _(Holds up the parchment. The Count walks over and takes the bottle. Chuckles:)_ I thought so.”  
_(The Evil Queen waves to him as he leaves. Turning to her mirror, the Queen dabs away traces of perspiration when_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears.)_

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, this is very disappointing. I mean, I didn’t spend years training you so you could spend your days fencing and get someone else to do your dirty work.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, you know exactly why I’m doing this. You put a spell on Snow and Charming so I can’t hurt them.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes. And then I gave you the Dark Curse so you could take them somewhere where you can.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I don’t care. I’m going to get what I want, and I’ll get it without you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh. Are you sure about that?”  
**Evil Queen:** “If you think you can stop the Count, think again.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Is that a threat?”  
**Evil Queen:** “It’s a fact. That protection spell you put on the Charmings… I put the same enchantment on the Count to protect him from you. _(Gasps:)_ Looks like the student has finally outgrown the teacher.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “We’ll see about that, dearie.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Emma enters the shop looking for any sign of the Count. Noticing an open cabinet, she walks over to it. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she closes the cabinet door. Once she does however, she sees the Evil Queen smiling behind her in the reflection. Moving quickly, Emma turns to face the Queen.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Smiling:)_ “Now don’t pretend you’re not happy to see me.”  
**Emma:** “Happy isn’t the word I’d use.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Approaching:)_ “Hmm. No, I suppose not. How about excited? _(Emma backs away, pressed up against the cabinet with nowhere to go:)_ I’m so glad we get to have this time alone together.”  
**Emma:** “Really? ‘Cause last time we saw each other, you wanted to hurt me.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Simple foreplay, dear. Besides, I know how anxious you get when Henry’s around.”  
**Emma:** _(Attempts to leave:)_ “I don’t have time for this.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Placing a hand on her shoulder:)_ “Oh, this needn’t take long, Miss Swan.”  
**Emma:** “What do you want?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Why you, of course. Please don’t think I blame you for what Regina did to me.” _(Leans in to kiss Emma.)_  
**Emma:** _(Putting her own hand on the Queen’s shoulder:)_ “I helped her do it and you know it. She split her soul to help destroy the Darkness inside me and herself. That’s what we do, we save each other. _(Pushing past her:)_ Regina is the woman I love, not you.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Perhaps. But I am still the one you desire. _(Emma stops at the door:)_ You can deny it all you want, but we both know the truth. _(As Emma turns to look at her:)_ And when you do admit your feelings … mm… that’s when the real fun can begin.”  
_(The Evil Queen laughs as Emma turns and quickly leaves the shop_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Snow White & Prince Charming’s Castle.**  
_(Edmond stands over a carafe of wine and drops the venom into it. Pocketing the small bottle, Edmond turns and carries the wine over to the table.)_  
**Charming:** _(As Edmond is about to pour the wine:)_ “Edmond, wait.”  
**Edmond:** “Is something wrong?”  
**Charming:** “No, we just need one more glass.”  
**Charlotte:** _(Entering:)_ “Sorry I’m late.”  
**Snow White:** “Tonight, we say farewell to Charlotte. I’m afraid she’s leaving us tomorrow.”  
**Charlotte:** “My mother’s fallen ill, so I’m going home to help my family care for her.” _(Takes a seat at the table.)_  
**Snow White:** “Well, this family will miss you when you’re gone.”  
**Charming:** “Pour the wine, Edmond. Tonight, we toast to old friends. _(Edmond pours the wine into Charming & Snow’s Glasses:)_ Thank you.”  
**Charlotte:** _(Sees that Edmond is hesitating pouring her a glass:)_ “Edmond, what is it?”  
**Edmond:** “It’s your eyes, again.”  
**Charlotte:** “That’s… very kind of you.”  
**Edmond:** _(Pours the wine and sighs:)_ “Well, thank you, Charlotte.”  
**Snow White:** _(Clears throat:)_ “To Charlotte. May she only find happy days ahead.”  
_(As the three clink glasses and are about to drink, Edmond stops them.)_  
**Edmond:** “Wait!”  
**Snow White:** “What is it?”  
**Charming:** “Is everything all right?”  
**Edmond:** “Yes. It’s… It’s just, an occasion like this calls for a bottle to match, and, uh, I have just the one in the cellar, so… forgive me, miss.”  
_(Edmond takes back the glasses and leaves the room.)_

 **Belle’s Dreamworld. Present.  
**_(Mr. Gold and Belle continue to dance.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “This place is looking nicer.”  
**Belle:** “What a shame. Y-You’ve lived here alone for so long.”  
_(They cease dancing.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “I haven’t always been alone. There was a son.”  
_(He walks a short distance away.)  
_**Belle:** “A son? What happened?”

**Mr. Gold:** _(Perches on the table:)_ “He left. He saw the darkness in my soul. I had a chance to change for him, but… I was too frightened to stop it.”  
**Belle:** _(Walking over to join him:)_ “If, uh… If you could change now… would you?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “For you… I would be the best man I can be.”  
_(They kiss. Slowly, Mr. Gold’s true form begins to be revealed, before Belle pulls away.)_  
**Belle:** “Wha… We’ve… done this before.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes!”  
**Belle:** “No. Y-Years of promises.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Wait, wait…”  
**Belle:** “I-I-I can’t do this again.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “T-This time is different. None of this is real. This all happened a long time ago. We fell in love. We got married. And now, Belle, you are with child. The child was in danger, so you put yourself to sleep to keep it safe. Now that danger is gone, and I need you to wake up. This… is the truth.”  
**Belle:** “But so is what I saw. All those broken promises… Rumple… I do love you, and I believe that you love me, but us being together… it only causes heartbreak.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “But the b… the baby.”  
**Belle:** “Our child will be better off waiting with me than being in debt to you.”  
**Morpheus:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “I was really hoping that you’d say that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Wait. T-There’s still sand left. Wait!”  
**Morpheus:** _(Walking past him, to Belle:)_ “I’m so sorry that I put you through all of this. I just had to be sure that you wouldn’t fall for his lies again. Now I can wake you up.”  
**Belle:** _(Confused:)_ “Wake me? But… but how?”  
**Morpheus:** “With true love’s kiss, of course.”  
**Belle:** “But I don’t love you. I-I don’t even know you.”  
**Morpheus:** “Oh, you’ve known me. You’ve known me since the day that I was conceived.”  
**Belle:** “W-Wha… what’s going on?”  
**Morpheus:** “Oh, I think you know… Mother.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re our son.”  
**Morpheus:** “I will be. When you sprinkled that sand onto Belle, you sprinkled it onto me, too. This isn’t just Belle’s dreamworld. It’s mine. And I’m here to warn you… Do not let him destroy us, like he did his last family.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t listen to him, Belle. He can’t be our son. It’s not possible.”  
**Morpheus:** “Oh, but it is. And I’ll prove it.”  
_(‘Morpheus’ leans forward and kisses Belle on the forehead.)_

 **The Temple Of Morpheus.**  
_(Belle gasps and awakens. Mr. Gold stands above her.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle.”  
**Belle:** _(Sits up on the altar:)_ “Our son… h-he was testing me… playing the part of Morpheus to see if I’d do right by him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And like my other son… I’ve lost him, too. Even before he’s born.”  
**Belle:** “If you ever let true love wake you up, then maybe you wouldn’t keep losing.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We can discuss this at home.”  
_(Mr. Gold takes out the Apprentice’s wand and opens a portal.)_  
**Belle:** “Oh, I’ll go back… but, uh, I’m not making a home with you. Our son gave me a warning, and I’m going to listen to it.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Crash Site.**  
_(Henry and Regina walk through the dirigible crash site.)_  
**Henry:** “I know you think this was your fault, Mom.”  
**Regina:** “That’s not it, Henry. I stood up in Granny’s and told everyone from the Land of Untold Stories not to be afraid. I can’t let this story play out like this, not when I’m the one who started it all.”  
_(Regina gasps as they come upon the body of Charlotte laying dead on the ground.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom.”  
**Regina:** _(Kneeling beside her, sighs:)_ “He poisoned her with the poison I gave him.” _(Regina attempts to touch the girl, but a flash of light keeps her away.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, are you okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Looking down at her hand:)_ “What the hell was that? What the hell is going on?!”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Appearing across from them:)_ “The handmaiden’s story finally caught up with her. Just like yours is catching up with you. Miss me? _(To Henry:)_ Hi, sweetie. Mommy’s back.”  
**Regina:** _(Stands:)_ “I killed you.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Did you really think it would be that easy?”  
**Henry:** “Mom.”  
**Regina:** _(Stands in front of him:)_ “Get behind me, Henry.”  
**Evil Queen:** “After everything I did for you, after everything we accomplished together, you threw me away like I never existed.”  
**Regina:** “No, I threw you away because you existed. _(Attempts to conjure a fireball, but is unable to sustain it:)_ What the hell?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I laced the girl’s cloak with a magic dampening spell.”  
**Regina:** “I should have known. You’ve been controlling the Count this whole time.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, of course I have. _(_ _Magics_ _the Count’s heart into her hand:)_ I don’t leave things to chance.”  
**Regina:** “That’s why he didn’t want my help. That’s why he said I couldn’t stop him.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You ordered the Count to kill Snow and Charming all those years ago, so now… that’s exactly what he’s going to do. _(Chuckles:)_ You should be thanking me.” _(The Evil Queen disappears in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Docks.**  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _continue to search for the Count at the docks. Turning a corner, they find him.)_  
**Snow White:** _(As he draws his sword:)_ “Edmond.”  
**David:** _(With his hands up:)_ “Edmond, come on. This is all just a big misunderstanding.”  
**Edmond:** “Oh, you have no idea.” _(_ _Edmond swings his sword, causing the_ _Charmings_ _to duck to avoid him.)_  
**David:** _(Rolling to his feet:)_ “Edmond, we can explain everything.”  
**Snow White:** “The Queen’s our friend. She’s changed. She doesn’t want you to do this.”  
**Edmond:** “That’s where you’re wrong. She does.”  
_(David grabs a trash can lid and swings at the Count, who blocks the strike but is then hit by Snow in the arm. Staggered, Edmond falls to the floor after a strike from David.)_  
**David:** “Then why are you doing this?”  
**Edmond:** “Because she has my heart!”  
_(The Count returns to his feet and attacks them anew. Momentarily subduing the Count, David questions him.)_  
**David:** “Who, Edmond? Who has your heart?”  
**Edmond:** “The Evil Queen.”  
_(Edmond attacks again.)_  
**David:** “It doesn’t matter. We’ll find a way to stop her. _(They knock the Count to the floor once more:)_ We always do.”  
**Edmond:** _(Regaining his footing:)_ “I hope so… _(Cuts a rope, sending barrels flying towards the_ _Charmings_ _, knocking them down and out:)_ because this isn’t the ending I wished for any of us.”

**Enchanted Forest. Castle Cellar. Past.**  
_(Edmond slams the carafe on the table and pulls out the bottle of venom. He stares at it before a voice rattles him.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Having second thoughts? _(Edmond draws his sword but is quickly disarmed. Giggles:)_ No need for that, dearie. Tell me… why didn’t you poison Snow White and Prince Charming?”  
**Edmond:** “I was prepared to poison them, but… I saw Charlotte, and she reminded me of…”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Your fiancée? Yeah, yeah, I-I-I can see that. I mean, before she became a rotting corpse. Your love and… and the handmaiden share the same je ne sais quoi, n'est pas?”  
**Edmond:** “She didn’t deserve to die. And if I had killed her just to get my revenge, I’d be no better than my enemies.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes, yes. But… but Snow White and Prince Charmy-warmy, you gonna try again?”  
**Edmond:** “No. They don’t deserve to die either.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Hm.” _(Snaps fingers and a thud is heard.)_  
**Edmond:** “What was that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “My insurance policy. Let’s just say in order for my plan to work, I need Prince Charming and Snow White very much alive and procreating. Sorry for the bluntness, but I need what I need. So that means I must make sure that you’re never tempted to kill them ever again.”  
**Edmond:** _(Confused, he checks behind the barrels to find Charlotte lying on the floor, poisoned:)_ “Charlotte? _(The Dark One giggles:)_ Why? If you didn’t want me to kill them, kill me, not her!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Would that I could, dearie.”  
**Edmond:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “Where’s the antidote?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Antidote? There isn’t any. There’s no cure for this poison. No, no, no. But it can be stopped.” _(Holding up a key.)_  
**Edmond:** “A key?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “This isn’t any old key. This is the key to the land where all stories come to a screeching halt, including Charlotte’s story. You know the one… where the poison reaches her heart.”  
_(The Dark One indicates a doorway.)_  
**Edmond:** “I go through there, she lives?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Indeed! As long as you remain there. If you should ever leave, her story and the poison shall r-r-resume. And I hate to spoil the ending, but it’s really quite tragic.”  
**Edmond:** “Then it’s settled.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _giggles and opens the portal while Edmond stoops to lift Charlotte into his arms.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Docks. Present.  
**_(Edmond slowly approaches the unconscious_ _Charmings_ _.)  
_**Edmond:** “I’m sorry. All I wanted was a fresh start.”  
_(The Count raises his sword to strike, but is blocked by Regina.)  
_**Regina:** “You can still get one. _(They duel:)_ Listen, I know the Evil Queen has your heart, but you can fight this.”

**Edmond:** “I’ve tried to fight! I can’t!”  
_(They duel once more, neither of them backing down.)_  
**Regina:** “Your story doesn’t have to end like this.”  
**Edmond:** “My story ended the moment the Queen plucked us from the Land of Untold Stories! _(Regina knees him in the gut:)_ Oh! Ow!”  
**Regina:** “You mean Charlotte? I’m sorry. I was too late.”  
**Edmond:** “So the poison finally took her.”  
_(They separate.)_  
**Regina:** “I may not have been able to save her, but I am going to save you. _(The Count advances, knocking her to the ground. Sitting up, Regina attempts to throw a fireball but fails:)_ Henry, call Emma! I could use some of her magic right about now!”  
**Henry:** _(Trying to use his phone, only to find it enchanted:)_ “I can’t! It’s the Queen! She did something.”  
_(Gaining the advantage, the Count disarms Regina. Turning his back on her, Edmond stalks towards the_ _Charmings_ _.)_  
**Regina:** _(Retrieving her sword:)_ “Stop! Please.”  
**Edmond:** _(Continues to advance:)_ “This is the only way.”  
_(Out of options, Regina screams as she hurls the sword at the Count’s back, impaling him. Edmond falls to the floor, dead.)_  
**Regina:** _(Rushing over to check on him:)_ “No!”  
**Henry:** _(Following:)_ “Mom, Mom. Are… are you okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Voice breaking:)_ “I’m so sorry.”  
**Henry:** “Mom.”  
**Regina:** _(Clasps her son’s hand:)_ “Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Mom. You did what you had to.” _(_ _The_ _Charmings_ _regain consciousness as Regina sobs.)_

**David:** “Edmond.”  
**Snow White:** “No.”  
**Regina:** “I had no choice.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Appearing:)_ “No, that’s not true.”  
**Snow White:** _(Standing:)_ “She _is_ back.”  
**Regina:** “I couldn’t just stand by and watch the Count kill my friends.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, I thought heroes always found a third way… unless, of course, this means you’re _not_ a hero.” _(She laughs.)  
_**Regina:** _(Runs and lunges at the queen:)_ “I will rip your heart out!”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes! That’s the Regina I remember. We do like it rough, don’t we?”  
**Regina:** _(Pushing the queen away:)_ “You didn’t want the Count to kill Snow and David. You wanted me to kill him.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, it was the only way to show you that no matter what you do… the darkness will always be inside. And that tiny bit of darkness I awakened today is only going to grow.”  
**Snow White:** _(Walking forward:)_ “Don’t listen to her, Regina.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Snow… White.”  
**David:** _(Protectively:)_ “Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “No, I’m not afraid of her. We defeated you before. We’ll do it again.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, I’m not the one who’s going to destroy your… happy endings. Not this time.”  
**Regina:** “Then who is?”  
**Evil Queen:** “You. You’re going to destroy everyone’s happy endings.”  
**Snow White:** “You won’t divide this family.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, I won’t have to. The people from the Land of Untold Stories aren’t the only ones with tales they don’t want told. And when your stories finally play out _(Chuckles:)_ I’ll just sit back and watch you _(_ _Singsongy_ _voice:)_ tear yourselves apart.” _(The Evil Queen chuckles and then vanishes.)_

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Having regrouped at the diner, Emma, Snow and Regina share a booth.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Watching as Regina downs her drink:)_ “Regina, it’s not your fault.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Right.”  
**Emma:** “She trapped you. You didn’t have a choice.”  
**Regina:** “Of course I had a choice. I could have kept the Evil Queen inside, where she was my problem.”  
**Emma:** “No. This is exactly what she wants. She wants you to doubt yourself.”  
**Regina:** “She’s doing a hell of a job.”  
**Emma:** _(Placing a consoling hand on Regina’s:)_ “I spoke with Jekyll earlier and he’s pretty optimistic about finding a way to stop the Evil Queen. And Mr. Hyde for that matter.”  
**Snow White:** “Look, Regina, this may be new for you, but I’ve faced the Evil Queen before, and I never once did it by running away. We have to face her head on, get ahead of her plan.”  
**Regina:** “And how exactly do we do that?”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t know. This is the one time we are going to ask you to please think like the Evil Queen. What did she mean when she said we all have stories we don’t want told?”  
_(At this moment, Emma’s hand shakes again and the vision flashes before her.)  
_**Regina:** “Emma. Are you okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
**Regina:** “Remind me to have a word with the Cricket. Clearly whatever he’s doing isn’t working.”  
**Emma:** “It’s not Archie it’s just… please, just drop it for now, OK?”

_(Just then, the door bells jingle and Belle enters the diner.)  
_**Belle:** “Hey, does… does anyone know…”  
**Emma:** “Belle. _(Springs to her feet:)_ You’re here, and you’re awake.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, and I need a place to stay.”  
**Regina:** “What about Gold?”  
**Belle:** “We’re, uh… we’re not together at the moment. So, I thought maybe Granny would have a room.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I would not wish those mattresses on my worst enemy. We’ll find you something better.”  
**Henry:** “How about our place? _(To Belle:)_ You are family, after all.”  
**Belle:** “Oh, I… wouldn’t want to put you guys out.”  
**Emma:** “No, no, it’ll be great… right ‘Gina?”  
**Regina:** _(Hesitates, looks to Henry then smiles:)_ “Of course, you’re welcome to stay with us anytime.”  
**Belle:** “Really? T-that’s great, thanks guys.”  
**Henry:** “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”  
_(Henry and Belle leave the diner as Emma and Regina exchange bemused looks before following.)_

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Psychiatric Ward. Hyde’s Cell.  
**_(Mr. Hyde sits finishing a meal as the Evil Queen paces the room.)  
_**Mr. Hyde:** “Oh, it’s hard to try to stay one step ahead of yourself. Isn’t it, your Majesty?” _  
_**Evil Queen:** “It won’t be easy, that’s for sure. The dampening spell I used on Regina will have worn off by now and even I’m no match for both of their combined powers.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “You mean Regina and the Savior? _(Sniffs:)_ I managed to survive it.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Really? And just how did you manage that?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “If you’re asking for my help. The price of information has gone up. _(Chains rattling:)_ I will be of little use to you from inside this cell, milady.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, in that case. _(The queen magically removes the cuffs from Hyde’s wrists:)_ Let’s take a walk.”  
_(The cell door springs open and, arm in arm, Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen walk through the door to freedom.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.  
** _(Mr. Gold sits in the back room of his shop, tinkering with something. Frustrated, he stops what he’s doing and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Looking away, he picks up a pair of scissors and considers them for a long moment.)  
_

**Shop Front.**  
_(A short time later, Mr. Gold emerges from the back room with a new haircut to find Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen waiting for him.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Wow. Look who cleans up nice. I like it. Highlights your eyes.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We’re closed.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, for me, I think you’ll make an exception. Why the change?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That would be my business.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Changing your appearance can’t help you. Oh, you can change the outside, but what’s inside is still there.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Get out, both of you.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “In due time. I’m looking for something I believe that you have here, an old cameo necklace.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know the one.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Give it to me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what will you be giving me in return?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Nothing. You are no longer the Dark One, So I-”  
_(Mr. Hyde begins to choke as Mr. Gold magically strangles him. After a sort time however, Mr. Hyde begins to laugh. The Evil Queen joins in.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why won’t he die?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because you can’t kill him, just like Regina couldn’t kill me. And now he knows it, so unless you want to spend the rest of your days choking him…”  
_(Mr. Gold releases Mr. Hyde.)_  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Gasps, coughs and stands:)_ “About that necklace. _(Turns to where Mr. Gold indicates and walks over to it:)_ There it is. It has great meaning to me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And now it belongs to me.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Examining the necklace:)_ “Not anymore. I’m taking it, and you’re letting me. These stories… they’re going to play themselves out, whether you like it or not. Uh, and I sense you may not.”  
_(Smiling, the Evil Queen and Mr. Hyde leave the shop.)_

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Psychiatric Ward.**  
_(Entering the code for the door, Regina enters the hospital basement, carrying a_ _covered platter.)_  
**Nurse** **Ratched** **:** _(Hurrying over to her:)_ “We’ve got a problem. Hyde’s gone.”  
**Regina:** “Gone? What do you mean, gone?!”

**Mills House. Kitchen.**  
_(Emma sits at the kitchen counter as David serves her breakfast.)_  
**David:** “Here you go.”  
**Emma:** “More pancakes.”  
**David:** “What, can’t a father cook for his daughter?”  
**Emma:** “Sure, but I’m the Savior, not a Romanian power lifter.”  
**David:** _(Kissing her on the head:)_ “Enjoy the breakfast.”  
**Emma:** “This is about my visions.”  
**David:** “No. You have a pregnant woman in the house now and I know just how hungry they can get.”  
**Snow White:** _(Chiding:)_ “David.”  
**David:** _(Smiles:)_ “It’s true.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I’m not buying it.”  
**David:** “Fine. It’s about your visions. And, since you’ve moved in with Regina and Henry, I’ve missed having you around. I don’t see you as much.”  
**Emma:** “Dad, we work together. But if it makes you feel better, you can come cook me breakfast whenever you want.”  
**David:** “Are you sure Regina sees things that way?”  
**Emma:** “Dad, stop. You know you’re welcome here anytime. _(Looking at all the food before her:)_ These leftovers, however, will probably last the next month or so.”  
**Snow White:** “This is good. Things are getting back to normal.”  
**Henry:** _(Entering:)_ “You ready for your first day back at school, Grandma?”  
**Snow White:** “You know it.”  
_(Regina enters the house alongside_ _Dr._ _Jekyll.)_  
**Regina:** “Good morning… people who do not live here.”  
_(Emma rubs David’s arm soothingly as he shakes his head.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Seeing the concerned look on their faces:)_ “Oh, this can’t be good.”  
**Regina:** “We need to talk.”  
**David:** _(Carrying Neal:)_ “Whatever this is, we’ll take care of it. You and Henry get to school. Remember… back to normal. _(Snow hands David her cup and leaves with Henry. Taking a sip:)_ Ugh, cinnamon.”  
**Regina:** “Thank you! _(David looks to her, surprised:)_ It’s awful, right?”  
_(Emma smiles as her father and Regina have finally found some little thing in common.)_  
**Emma:** “So, what’s wrong? Shouldn’t you be in the lab, working on your… potion?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Technically, it’s a serum. And I’m afraid there’s been a complication.”  
**Regina:** “It’s Hyde. He’s escaped.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “I was at the lab until early morning. When I returned to my room at Granny’s, I found this. _(Holds up the necklace:)_ It belonged to a woman I cared deeply for. Hyde knew. He’s trying to taunt me with it.”  
**Emma:** “We need to get you back to the lab. Now we don’t just need the serum to defeat the Evil Queen. We need it to finish Hyde.”

 **The Land Of Untold Stories. Past.  
**_(Working in his lab,_ _Dr._ _Jekyll becomes increasingly more agitated before throwing his work into the fireplace.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Looks like someone’s lost control of their inner beast.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** _(Turns to face him:)_ “Who are you? How did you get in here?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Doesn’t matter, dearie. But what does is, I am here to help you.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “I-I don’t even know you.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes and no one knows about you. It seems the Land of Untold Stories has been the perfect place for you, until now.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “The land of what? _(Shakes his head:)_ Why would you help me?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, let’s just say I have a vested interest in your work. Now, do you want my help or not?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “How?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Have you ever stopped to consider what you think of as weakness is really… strength? Perhaps using that serum to get in touch with your deepest desires is exactly what you need.”

**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Even if you were right, the serum isn’t finished. I-I can’t get the active particles to suspend in…”  
_(With a flick of his wrist,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _completes the serum.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “All science needs is a little magic. Congratulations, dearie. You’re a genius. _(Giggles:)_ Now, if we can just get that pwetty young friend of yours to finally notice you.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “You mean Mary?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Ooh, she’s right within your grasp. The question is, how far are you willing to go to get what you want?”  
_(_ _Dr._ _Jekyll drinks the serum as_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _watches on. After a moment, the serum takes effect and_ _Dr._ _Jekyll begins to writhe in agony on the floor.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Mills House. Present.  
**_(The doorbell rings and Belle answers the door.)  
_**Belle:** _(Seeing her husband:)_ “Why are you here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, it’s all right, I came to protect you… to protect you both.”  
**Belle:** “The only one we need protection from is you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I’m afraid that’s not the case. Hyde has escaped. And since he wants to use you as leverage against me, I have to make sure he can’t do that.”  
**Belle:** “Why would Hyde care anything about me? What did you do to him? _(Mr. Gold hesitates:)_ Of course. Why would you tell me? You know what? I don’t care. I’ve got friends who can protect me. You… you can just go.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You know what, Belle, if you want me to go, fine. But first…”  
_(Casts a spell on the house.)  
_**Belle:** “What the hell did you do?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Regina and Miss Swan make for quite the team, but not even they can protect you at all times. So I’ve cast a protection spell on this house, one which will prevent Hyde from coming to hurt you… and also make it impossible for you to leave.” _(He turns and begins to walk away.)  
_**Belle:** “No, no! _(Attempts to breach the spell but is prevented by magic:)_ How dare you?! You can’t just lock me in a case like one of… one of your objects!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Apparently, I can. One day, you’ll thank me for it.”

 **Storybrooke** **Elementary School.**  
_(Henry and Snow White walk the halls together.)_  
**Henry:** “It’s good to have you back, Grandma.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s like I never left.”  
**Violet:** _(Stepping out from a classroom to meet him:)_ “Morning, Henry.”  
**Snow White:** _(As Violet kisses Henry:)_ “That’s different.”  
**Henry:** “I hope you have a good day.”  
**Snow White:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You, too. _(She turns and bumps into someone:)_ Oh, I am s… Ohh.”  
**Shirin** **:** “Ohh, I’m so sorry.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, no, it’s fine.”  
**Shirin** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I just, um… I think I’m lost. Do you know where room 20 is?”  
**Snow White:** “I do. That’s my classroom.”  
**Shirin** **:** “I’m your new teacher’s aid. My name is Shirin.”

**Snow White:** _(Shaking her hand:)_ “Oh, from the Land of Untold Stories, like the students. It’s very nice to meet you, Shirin. I’m Snow.”  
**Shirin** **:** “As in Snow White, the princess? _(Snow nods:)_ What’s a princess like you doing working here as a teacher?”  
**Snow White:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It’s complicated. I don’t know how much you know about the curse that created Storybrooke?”  
**Shirin** **:** “Very little, I’m afraid.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, the short version is, I didn’t always know I was a princess. I mean, I did, and then I didn’t. And, well, then I did again. But when I didn’t, I was a teacher. And even though the curse is long gone, I realized… I really loved teaching.”  
**Shirin** **:** “That’s very admirable. But I supposed I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re Snow White. Your reputation precedes you.”  
**Snow White:** _(Bell rings:)_ “Oh, yes, it does. Let’s get started. _(They begin walking to class:)_ Uh, have you ever built a birdhouse?”

 **Doctor Whale/Frankenstein’s House.** **Dr.** **Jekyll’s Lab/Garage.**  
_(Regina, Emma, David and_ _Dr._ _Jekyll are gathered at the makeshift laboratory.)_  
**Emma:** _(On The Phone:)_ “We’re at the lab. I’ll let you know as soon as we get to Hyde. Bye. _(Hangs up:)_ Guys, that was Belle. Gold trapped her in the house with some kind of protection spell. He thinks Hyde’s coming after her.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “The Dark One’s wife? I thought she was under a sleeping curse.”  
**Emma:** “No, she’s… living with us for awhile.”  
**Regina:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “It’s always out of one prison, into another with her.”  
**David:** “I don’t get it. Why would Hyde go after her?”  
**Emma:** “We need to speed this up. Are you close with the serum?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “I’m afraid I’ve hit a bit of an impasse.”  
**David:** “All right. What about Gold?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “You think he’d be willing to help us?”  
**Emma:** “You told us he helped you finish the original serum, and he wants Hyde gone just as much as we do. Regina, you think you could talk to him?”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, I can talk to him.”  
**Emma:** “Dad and I will track down the Evil Queen and Hyde. _(Picking up the weapon that worked on Hyde previously:)_ Call us when the serum’s ready.”  
**David:** “Leroy, you and Doc keep an eye on things here.”  
**Leroy:** “Yeah, don’t worry, brother. We’ve been keeping an eye on things since the day we hatched.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Wonderful. I-I was hoping someone would make a run to Granny’s for a mutton sandwich. And, uh, extra pickles.”  
**Leroy:** “Dwarfs aren’t errand boys.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “It helps me think.”  
**Leroy:** “It better, or you’re gonna see _my_ dark side.”

**The Land Of Untold Stories. Past.**  
_(Mr. Hyde and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _enter the Scientific Academy for a ball.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Are you ready for your debut?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “I don’t feel like the same man. _(Passes a mirror:)_ I-I don’t look like him, either.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Because you’re not the same man. In fact, you’re not a man at all, really. You’re parts of a man… the parts, scars and all, that Jekyll wanted to hide from the world. _(Chuckles:)_ As a matter of fact, maybe that’s what you should call yourself… Mr. Hyde.”  
_(The doors to the great hall open and Mr. Hyde enters.)_  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Approaching:)_ “Dr. Lydgate.”  
**Dr.** **Lydgate:** “I’m sorry, but have we met?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “No. I’m here on behalf of a mutual friend… Dr. Jekyll. I’m Mr. Hyde.”  
**Mary:** “Hyde? I don’t believe Henry’s ever mentioned you.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Hasn’t he? He’s certainly mentioned you, and for good reason. You must be Mary.”  
**Mary:** _(Extends her hand:)_ “Why, yes.” _(Mr. Hyde kisses her hand.)_  
**Dr.** **Lydgate:** “Mary, why don’t you go and get our, uh, uninvited guest a drink?”  
**Mary:** “Of course, Father.” _(She leaves.)_  
**Dr.** **Lydgate:** “If this is about Dr. Jekyll’s membership in the Academy, I’ve already told him no. If he thinks sending some… ruffian will change my mind…”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “That’s exactly what he thinks, Doctor. You see, he told me the story of you and your new lab assistant. That’s her over there, isn’t it? She’s pretty. She’s young enough to be your daughter. Now, that’s a story I imagine you’d like to keep hidden, but I’m sure Mrs. Lydgate would be very interested in hearing it… or Mary, for that matter. Look, here comes Mary now.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Dr.** **Hyde’s Lab.  
**_(Leroy returns with the food from Granny’s and places it on the table.)  
_**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Excellent.”  
**Leroy:** “Now, unless you need a back rub or a foot massage, can I get to doing what dwarfs do best?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Which is…?”  
**Leroy:** “We’re the kingdom’s guards, its protectors, the mighty wall between chaos and calm.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Entering:)_ “Excellent… because chaos is here.”  
**Doc:** “It’s the Queen!”  
**Evil Queen:** “You miss me?”  
**Leroy:** “All right, sister. Let’s dance!”  
_(With a wave of her hand, the Evil Queen puts Leroy and Doc to sleep.)  
_**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “No, no, no. H-How did you find me?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Walking forward:)_ “Oh, you led us right to you… _(Holds up the necklace:)_ with this. You see, my new friend cast a beckoning spell on it. So now, my lesser half, shall we see what I, the monster you made… can really do?”

**Storybrooke** **Elementary School.  
**_(Snow White stands at the head of the class as the bell rings.)  
_**Snow White:** “Okay, so, for our first lesson, I thought we would jump right in. Newton’s Third Law of Motion states that for every action, there is an opposite but equal reaction. Who wants to come up here and solve for ‘X’? Come on. There must be one of you brave enough to give this a try?”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands behind the counter as Regina enters.)_  
**Regina:** _(Noticing Gold’s new look:)_ “Well. I like it. Highlights your eyes.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, thank you very much. Decided to do a spot of shopping now you’ve lopped off your dark side?”  
**Regina:** “I take it you’ve seen my other half.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Is there something you want?”  
**Regina:** “I want to talk to you about casting a protection spell over my house.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And I want to talk to you about harboring a man’s wife from him.”  
**Regina:** “Not my idea. It was your grandson’s. He’s looking out for his grandmother.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “That boy is becoming as meddlesome as his mothers. _(Sighs:)_ The protection spell is designed specifically to keep Hyde out and Belle in. You may come and go as you please.”  
**Regina:** “Ah. Speaking of which, Jekyll has a head start on you with a new serum, one that can destroy Hyde for good this time. He just needs your help.”

 **The Land of Untold Stories. Past.**  
_(_ _Dr._ _Jekyll awakens in his lab, not knowing how he got there.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Rise and shine! _(Giggles:)_ Well, well, someone had quite the night.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “I did? What happened?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Check your pockets.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** _(Pulls a box from his pocket, laughing:)_ “An Academy pin? I did it! But how?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, it seems your other half can be quite persuasive.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Oh, it really worked! Do you know what this means? Everything’s going to be different now… my… my ideas, my work.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Just one thing missing.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “You mean Mary.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You know, that party was filled with suitors. You wouldn’t want any of them scooping her up before you had the chance, now, would you, hmm?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “She doesn’t even know how I feel.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why don’t you tell her?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Well, I wouldn’t know how.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Just swig some more of that serum and let Mr. Hyde do the talking for you.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Mr. Hyde? My other half has a name?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes. He couldn’t very well walk around calling himself Dr. Jekyll, now, could he?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Wh-Wh-Why do you care if I end up with Mary? You still haven’t explained what it is you want.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, isn’t it obvious? I’m interested in that serum.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Why?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Because I need it! Now… one success proves nothing. Two? Well, then we’d know you really had something. So, what do you say, Dr. Jekyll? Ready to let Mr. Hyde back out to play?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Dr.** **Jekyll’s Lab.  
**_(As_ _Dr._ _Jekyll staggers to his feet, Regina and Mr. Gold enter to find the lab ransacked.)  
_**Regina:** “What the hell happened here?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “They came for the serum, smashed everything.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Can’t say I’m surprised that your, uh, stronger half got the better of you once again. Pretty much how it goes with you two.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “You didn’t care about me or my work, did you? Or even what you unleashed?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I didn’t unleash anything. You did. That man out there? He’s not some monster from the deep. It’s you… except stronger and smarter.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “No. He isn’t, not this time, ‘cause I had a feeling Hyde would find us, so I hid… _(Pulls a vial from his pocket:)_ a little extra, just in case.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, great! Let’s do this. Gold?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Hand it over. It’ll only take a moment.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t think I’ll be… ‘handing over’ our only weapon. You can work your magic from right there.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Very well.” _  
(Suddenly, Gold lunges forward and rips_ _Dr._ _Jekyll’s heart from his chest.)  
_**Regina:** “What are you doing?!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The Evil Queen may not care about innocent bloodshed, but we both know that you do.”  
**Regina:** “You _did_ make a deal with her.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, no. I’m not the Dark One anymore, dearie. I don’t need deals, I only need to keep my word. I promised to protect my wife and child and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Now hand it over. _(Reluctantly, Regina hands Gold the vial:)_ You’ll thank me for this, Regina. You see, what happened in New York was merely the beginning of your lesson. One day, you’ll finally realize you can no more rid yourself of your darkness than I can. Catch.”  
_(Mr. Gold tosses the heart up in the air. As Regina catches it, Mr. Gold has already disappeared.)_

**Storybrooke** **Elementary School. Playground.  
**_(Snow White and_ _Shirin_ _sit at a table going over the students grades.)  
_**Snow White:** “They don’t remember anything I taught them. This doesn’t make sense. I’m doing everything exactly the way I used to.”  
**Shirin** **:** “Perhaps that’s the problem. From what you told me, you’re no longer the same person anymore. _(Sighs:)_ How do I explain? Many years ago, the kingdom I come from came under attack by a powerful menace. The only one in any position who could save us was the princess, but she never fully embraced who she was, what a hero she could be. And as a result, our kingdom was lost.”  
**Snow White:** “That’s terrible. I’m so sorry. What kingdom was it?”  
**Shirin** **:** “It’s in the past, and it’s no longer important, except for what can be learned from it. If you want these children to reach their potential, you need to lead by example. That means asserting your strength and embracing who you really are… Snow White.”

 **Mayor’s Mansion.**  
_(The doorbell rings once more and an agitated Belle answers it.)_  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** _(Sighs:)_ “Thank goodness you’re here.”  
**Belle:** “Shouldn’t you be in the lab completing your serum?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Th-That’s just it. I did. And then Hyde found me and destroyed the lab.”  
**Belle:** “But what happened to the serum?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Your husband took it.”  
**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “Come on in, we’ve got Rumple’s spell to protect us.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Thank you, Belle. _(Enters the house:)_ So, _(Chuckles:)_ you’re Belle, the, uh, Dark One’s wife.”  
**Belle:** “Former Dark One. I’m, uh… I’m sorry for any harm he’s caused you.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “I appreciate the sentiment. Sentiment won’t bring back Mary.”  
**Belle:** “Mary? Is she someone you loved?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “With all my heart… _(Takes a seat:)_ until Hyde destroyed that love.”

 **Land Of Untold Stories. Past.**  
_(Mary walks across a bridge, alone at night.)_  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Mary?”  
**Mary:** “Mr. Hyde?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Apologies. I-I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
**Mary:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Hyde, what are you doing here?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Might I talk with you for a bit?”  
**Mary:** “You may. _(As he approaches:)_ I must confess, you… left me quite curious the other night. I wonder why Henry’s never mentioned you. Have you known each other long?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Oh, it feels like a lifetime. But I didn’t come here to go on about myself. Actually, I’m here on Jekyll’s behalf. The doctor has great feelings for you.”  
**Mary:** “I care very much for Henry. But I don’t think I could ever… be with him in that way.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Why not?”  
**Mary:** “Look at his work. Things like… passion and desire are little more than… contaminants to be eliminated. I need someone who wants to bathe in their passion and give in to desire. I have a feeling you understand me, don’t you, Mr. Hyde?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “What makes you think that?”  
**Mary:** “When you walked into the parlor the other night, I saw the way the others looked at you. They were afraid, but I wasn’t. I saw a man unencumbered by… fear or by social obligation. How… how do you do that? How are you so free of it all?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “I don’t know. Perhaps I was simply… made that way.”  
_(Looking into each other’s eyes, they soon find themselves kissing passionately.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Woods.**  
_(Emma and David walk through the woods, searching for Hyde.)_  
**David:** “So, it’s a hooded figure fighting you?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, we fight for a while and then the vision ends.”  
**David:** “That’s it? You don’t see the outcome or anything?”  
**Emma:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “No, I don’t. It’s just really annoying because these visions can come to me at anytime and I don’t know how to stop them.”  
**David:** “Keep seeing Archie and eventually you’ll find something that works. _(Emma stops suddenly:)_ What? Is it happening again?”  
**Emma:** “No, someone’s here.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Indeed! You found me. _(Emma points the weapon at him:)_ Oh, did you really think I would let you defeat me with that again?”  
_(Emma fires and Hyde ducks, attacking David and sending him flying several feet away.)_  
**Emma:** _(Running to check on her father:)_ “Dad! _(David groans in pain:)_ Are you okay? Dad?” _(With Emma distracted, Mr. Hyde escapes deeper into the woods before he is caught and stabbed by Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(As Mr. Hyde groans:)_ “So, tell me… was this how you imagined your story playing out?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Actually, yes. _(Stops acting:)_ It is. _(Pulls out the knife from his chest:)_ Quite a twist, don’t you think? Oh, Jekyll always tries to get the better of me, but he never can. Do you know why? It’s because he’s all mind, no heart, which makes him a very dull and predictable boy, indeed.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You switched vials.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Well, I couldn’t very well let you have it, now, could I?” _(_ _Mr. Hyde takes out the vial and smashes it.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “What is it you want?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Oh, I think you know the answer to that. I want to show you the end of our story, and I want to watch you suffer.”

 **Storybrooke** **Elementary School. Playground.  
**_(Snow White has her class lined up outside.)  
_**Snow White:** “Now, you’re probably wondering what we’re doing outside. _(Holds up a clipboard:)_ These… are your assignments from earlier. _(She hangs them on a tree and walks away. Joining the group, she takes a bow and arrow from_ _Shirin_ _:)_ Newton’s Third Law. Every action… has a reaction. _(Nocks the arrow and draws the bow back:)_ This… is the action. And this… _(The students gasp as Snow fires an arrow at the assignments:)_ is the equal and opposite reaction. Now, who wants to give it a try?” _(All of the students raise their hands.)_

**Outside The Mills House.  
**_(Mr. Gold and Mr. Hyde arrive.)  
_**Mr. Hyde:** “Ah, here we are.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Whatever you’re planning, stop. I promise you, if you harm Belle…”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “You don’t need to worry. I won’t harm Belle. _(Hyde slaps a magic blocking cuff onto Gold’s wrist:)_ You see, there’s one final twist. I am not the monster you need to worry about.”

 **The Land of Untold Stories. Past.**  
_(_ _Dr._ _Jekyll awakens in strange surroundings. Turning, he sees Mary laying next to him.)_  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Mary?”  
**Mary:** “Henry! _(They both leap from the bed:)_ How did you get in here? Where’s Hyde? Wh-What’s going on?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “I sent him last night to talk to you. You brought him here?”  
**Mary:** “That is none of your business. And I asked you a question. Where is Hyde? Have you hurt him?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Have I hurt him?! I am him!”  
**Mary:** “The serum. _(Gasps:)_ You took it.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to love me, not him.”  
**Mary:** “I will never love you. You’re weak, and you’re completely mad!”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Mary. Mary!”  
_(She attempts to leave but Jekyll restrains her.)_  
**Mary:** “Get off.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Mary, no.”  
**Mary:** “Let me go!”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Mary, I did it for you!”  
**Mary:** _(Crying:)_ “No, no.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “You. You.”  
**Mary:** “Please let me go.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Why couldn’t you see that?!”  
_(Mary screams as Jekyll shoves her through the bedroom window, down onto the street below.)_  
**Woman:** “Oh, my word, it’s the doctor’s daughter!”  
**Man:** “Someone must’ve pushed her! Up there!”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** _(Sobbing, clutching Mary’s necklace, he thinks quickly, taking the last dose of serum:)_ “Ahh!”  
_(Jekyll transforms into Mr. Hyde, making him seem like the perpetrator.)_  
**Dr.** **Lydgate:** “Mary! Mary, is everything okay? We’re coming in.”  
_(As_ _Dr._ _Lydgate and his servants break the door down, Mr. Hyde pushes the men out of the way and escapes the house.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Mills House. Present.**  
_(The kettle boils and Belle brings_ _Dr._ _Jekyll some tea.)_  
**Belle:** “Whatever happened… whatever Hyde did to Mary, I’m sorry.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “If only she’d been strong enough to resist Hyde, she would be mine.”  
**Belle:** _(Upon hearing this, stops pouring the tea:)_ “Yours?”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “I mean, we’d… we’d… be together.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah. Oh, let me… let me get some sugar for you.”  
_(Sensing something’s not quite right, Belle moves back towards the stove and is about to discreetly reach for her phone when Jekyll grabs her wrist.)_  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “Whoops. You weren’t getting the sugar.”  
_(Belle grabs the kettle and spins, striking Jekyll in the head before fleeing the kitchen. Running to the front door, she opens it and sees Hyde and Mr. Gold standing there.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle!”  
**Belle:** _(Attempts to leave, but can’t:)_ “Rumple, lift the spell!"  
**Mr. Gold:** "I can't. _(To Hyde:)_ What’s going on? Who’s in there with her?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “The real villain, of course.”  
**Belle:** _(As Jekyll approaches:)_ “No. Get away from me!”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “I didn’t come all this way to stop now. After all, when I heard you were trapped in this house, I couldn’t believe my good luck. Finally, the chance I needed to make the Dark One pay.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(To Hyde:)_ “But please, she’s got nothing to do with this.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Neither did Mary.”  
**Belle:** “Please, please, don’t do this.”  
**Dr.** **Jekyll:** “That’s quite enough of that.”  
_(Belle screams and runs back into the kitchen, as Jekyll follows, he readies his electrical baton. When Jekyll enters the kitchen, Belle turns and throws the bowl of washing up at him, electrocuting both_ _Dr._ _Jekyll and, surprisingly, Mr. Hyde_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold:** _(Crouching beside Hyde’s fallen body:)_ “Well… it appears there was one final twist.”  
**Regina:** _(Arriving in a cloud of smoke:)_ “There you are. _(Looks down at Hyde:)_ Looks like you got what you wanted. Now we know the serum works.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It wasn’t the serum. Hyde destroyed it.”  
**Regina:** “Then how the hell is he dead?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I think we have just discovered the only foolproof way to destroy one’s doppleganger… _(Glances over to Jekyll’s dead body:)_ by killing the original.”  
**Regina:** “Wait. You’re saying… the way to take out the Evil Queen…”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Is to kill you. _(Mr. Gold stands and holds his cuffed wrist out to Regina. She hesitates a moment then removes the cuff. Walking towards the house, Mr. Gold removes the protection spell. Regina takes out her phone and calls someone as Gold walks into the house. To Belle:)_ It’s all right, it’s over now.”  
**Belle:** _(Nods, takes a moment to compose herself:)_ “You er.. You cut your hair.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You noticed.”  
**Belle:** “I would have earlier, but you were too busy trapping me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I’m sorry. I-I just wanted to, uh… to make a fresh start.”  
**Belle:** _(Glances down at the dead man:)_ “Why did you go to Jekyll in the first place? What could possibly be worth all of this death and destruction?”

 **The Land Of Untold Stories. Past.**  
_(Mr. Hyde rushes into_ _Dr._ _Jekyll’s laboratory and begins packing.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Going somewhere? Just when things have gotten interesting. News of what you’ve done to that poor girl has spread like wildfire throughout the city. We really let the animal out of the cage with you, didn’t we?”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “I didn’t kill Mary!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Crying:)_ “You have to believe me. It was Jekyll.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Such passionate defense!”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “I could never, not to Mary.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You loved her.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** “Very much.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “How can you be so weak?! _(Begins magically choking Hyde:)_ Now all of this is failure… complete and utter failure. My experiment has been a waste. I should end your miserable life right now! But… _(Releases Hyde:)_ your fate is worse than death. You shall have to share a life with the weakness inside you.”  
**Mr. Hyde:** _(Sobbing:)_ “What is all this about? Why did you do this?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “My reasons are just that… mine.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House. Kitchen.  
**_(Belle is still waiting for an answer.)  
_**Belle:** “Why? Why did you do this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You. It was all about you. _(Nods to Jekyll’s body:)_ I sought him out when you became the maid in my castle all those years ago… because I had begun to have feelings for you… and I thought they would make me weak.”  
**Belle:** “A-And you thought what, that Jekyll’s serum would rid you of those feelings?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’d hoped. But the experiment was a failure. In anger, I took his precious necklace and left him in the Land of Untold Stories, but it didn’t solve anything. And I’m glad that it didn’t… because I would never want to lose the love I feel for you.”  
**Belle:** “You locked me in here like a prisoner. Did you even think about what would have happened if Jekyll had succeeded, what would have happened to our son?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I was only trying to protect you.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t need your protection, okay? Not at the cost I keep paying with you. God, you didn’t… you didn’t cut your hair for me. You cut it for you because you are sick and tired of looking at the man in the mirror. But you forget… I always see you for who you are.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Begins to walk away:)_ “Yeah. _(Returns:)_ No, um… you may not think that you need me, Belle, but you will. You forget whose child it is you’re carrying. I may no longer be the Dark One, but I still have enemies out there. Our child will have a mark on his head purely by virtue of who he is, and if you want what’s best for him… you will come back to me.”  
**Belle:** “You forget that your threats won’t work on me, Rumple.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. But eventually, necessity will.”

 **Storybrooke** **Elementary School.  
**_(Snow White is clearing her desk for the day when_ _Shirin_ _pokes her head round the door.)  
_**Shirin** **:** “Have a good evening.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, wait. I have something for you.”  
**Shirin** **:** _(As Snow gives her an apple, chuckles:)_ “What’s that for?”  
**Snow White:** “It’s a tradition in this world that, for personal reasons, I just can’t get behind. But they’re delicious. Enjoy.”  
**Shirin** **:** “Thank you. See you tomorrow.”  
**Snow White:** “Hey. That princess from your kingdom… did she ever fix things there?”  
**Shirin** **:** “I left for the Land of Untold Stories, but… I don’t think so.”  
**Snow White:** “Maybe someday.”  
**Shirin** **:** “Maybe. Good night, Snow.”

**Storybrooke** **Docks.**  
_(Regina stands, arms folded, looking out onto the water as Emma joins her.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey. _(Kisses Regina on the cheek:)_ You okay? What are we doing out here?”  
**Regina:** “I have to die.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “To stop the Evil Queen, I have to die. That’s how it works. _(Sighs:)_ That’s not the only bad news I got today. We all thought Jekyll was the good one. But even though he separated himself from the darkness… the capacity for evil remained.”  
**Emma:** “And it remains in you.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “It can grow back at any time.”  
**Emma:** “You’re stronger than Jekyll.”  
**Regina:** “Maybe. But if I’m not… Back in Camelot, when you were the Dark One, you said you trusted me to do what it took to keep your family safe. I need you to promise me you’ll do the same thing if it comes to that.”  
**Emma:** “I won’t let it come to that.”  
**Regina:** “Promise.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks out to the water, then back to Regina:)_ “Yeah, that’s not gonna work for me. _(At Regina’s look:)_ These visions I’ve been having? _(Sighs:)_ They’re not just visions.”  
_(Regina listens intently as Emma begins to tell her what the Oracle said, as we fade to black.)_


	54. I'll Be Your Mirror

**Storybrooke** **. Night. The Wishing Well.  
**_(_ _Shirin_ _walks in the woods alone and arrives at the wishing well.)  
_**Shirin** **:** “You can come out now.”  
_(_ _Shirin_ _turns and sees the Oracle approaching.)  
_**Oracle:** “Where have you been?”  
**Shirin** **:** “I had to wait until dark to make sure it was safe.”  
**Oracle:** “Then they still don’t know who you really are?”  
**Shirin** **:** “They have no idea. And what of your mission? Have you found any evidence he’s here?”  
**Oracle:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No. But I know he is. I’ve foreseen it.”  
**Shirin** **:** “I did not come this far and sacrifice so much only to give up on finding Aladdin.”  
**Oracle:** “I know, and I won’t leave your side until we do. I promise you, we will find him, Jasmine.”

 **Capital of** **Agrabah** **. Marketplace. Many Years Ago.**  
_(Manacled prisoners are lined up to kneel in the marketplace as_ _Jafar_ _speaks to the people of_ _Agrabah_ _.)_  
**Jafar** **:** “The Sultan does not tolerate thieves in Agrabah. _(As_ _Jafar_ _speaks, Aladdin takes advantage of the distraction and pick pockets several people in the crowd:)_ And more importantly, neither do I. Our city has become overrun. _(Addressing the prisoners:)_ You vermin are nothing more than street rats. _(Using his staff,_ _Jafar_ _turns the prisoners into rats:)_ Now as you should be.”   
_(Upon seeing this, Aladdin decides to leave, taking his spoils with him. Turning a corner, he kneels and begins to inspect his ill-gotten gains.)_  
**Jasmine:** _(Approaching from behind:)_ “So, are you as bold as they say?”   
**Aladdin:** _(Quickly putting his trinkets back inside his bag:)_ “Bold? Oh, uh, no. Just, um… late for work at the, uh, bakery. Look at the time. Got to get that yeast rising, you know?”   
**Jasmine:** _(Blocks his path as he attempts to leave:)_ “You’re not a baker.”   
**Aladdin:** “Well, the truth about that is…”   
**Jasmine:** “And you’re a terrible liar. Relax. I’m not here to report you. I’m here to hire you, Aladdin.”   
**Aladdin:** “Well, I’m at a disadvantage. Who are you? _(Jasmine lowers her hood and reveals herself:)_ You’re the Princess. Jasmine. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at, like, a palace or something?”   
**Jasmine:** “I don’t care for the palace, thank you very much. Not since Jafar became my father, the Sultan’s, advisor. He’s a despot. He’s taking advantage of my father’s kind heart and destroying Agrabah from the inside, starving citizens and delivering brutal justice when they’re just trying to grab a crust of bread for their families. That’s why I’ve come to you.”   
**Aladdin:** “You want me to steal bread?”   
**Jasmine:** “No. I want you to help me defeat Jafar.”   
**Aladdin:** “Defeat Jafar? Did you miss what he just did? He turned people into rats. He has magic.”   
**Jasmine:** “Please. _(Aladdin scoffs:)_ Only you can do this. I need your help, Aladdin. Agrabah needs your help.”   
**Aladdin:** “Sorry, Princess. The only person I help is me.”   
**Jasmine:** _(As he starts to leave:)_ “Look in your pocket.”   
**Aladdin:** “What?”   
**Jasmine:** “Look! _(Aladdin feels around in his pocket and pulls out something:)_ The Golden Scarab of Agrabah. One of the great royal treasures.”  
**Aladdin:** “Take it back. I don’t care how much you’re paying me.”   
**Jasmine:** “Oh, you don’t understand. It’s not payment. _(Calling out theatrically:)_ Oh, no! It’s missing! The royal scarab!”   
**Aladdin:** “Shh! Okay!”   
**Jasmine:** “Thief!”   
**Aladdin:** “Okay, shh! Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll do it. _(Jasmine smiles and quietens. Sighs:)_ So, what are we stealing?”   
**Jasmine:** “Nothing much. Just the most powerful magic in all the realm. A weapon known as the Diamond in the Rough.”   
**Aladdin:** “Great.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Woods.**  
_(Emma is following the red bird while it flies through the woods as Archie follows her.)_  
**Archie:** “Emma, I really don’t think chasing a bird is an effective form of therapy.”  
**Emma:** “Last time, he took me to the Oracle. He’ll do it again. She knows what’s going on with my visions.”   
**Archie:** “She says she knows, but I can actually help you.”   
**Emma:** “This is not dream interpretation.”   
**Archie:** “Emma, this is the opposite of how therapy’s supposed to work. I mean, we’re… we’re making progress.”  
**Emma:** “Well, I don’t see it. My hands are still shaking and the visions are still haunting me despite all the hours on the couch. So no more talking. Today we do something. _(Turns and spots the Oracle sitting on a fallen tree:)_ Whoa. _(They approach:)_ Hello? Hey.”   
_(Emma gently nudges the Oracle who falls to the ground, dead.)_  
**Archie:** _(Moving quickly to the Oracle’s side:)_ “Oh, no. Is she…”   
**Emma:** “I think so.”   
**Archie:** _(As a branch snaps:)_ “Who would do this?”   
**Emma:** “Shh. _(Turns and sees someone running from the scene:)_ Stop! Hey! _(The figure falls to the ground, stumbling:)_ Hey, stop! Stop!”   
_(Emma catches up and rolls them over, revealing a very guilty looking_ _Shirin_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station. A Short Time Later.  
**_(_ _Shirin_ _sits alone in the interrogation room as Emma, David and Snow watch her via the two way mirror.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “I guess Shirin was after more than just a fulfilling career in education.”  
**Emma:** “If that’s even her real name. _(To David:)_ Let’s go find out.”

 **Interrogation Room.**  
_(Emma and David enter the room.)_  
**Emma:** _(Taking a seat opposite:)_ “So, let’s talk. Who are you really, Shirin? What are you doing here? Let us help you. Tell us who you are.”  
**Shirin** **:** “I… I can’t tell you. I’ve had to keep my true self secret for many years. In the Land of Untold Stories, Hyde… he could use this against me.”   
**David:** “Hyde’s dead.”   
**Shirin** **:** “Really?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, he’s gone. You don’t have to be afraid of him.”   
**Shirin** **:** “I’m Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. And I swear to you I am innocent of this crime.”   
**Emma:** “I believe you.”   
**Jasmine:** “Really?”   
**Emma:** “I have, kind of, a superpower.”   
**David:** _(Taking a seat beside Emma:)_ “At least she thinks she does. _(Emma and David share a wry smile. To Jasmine:)_ So if it wasn’t you, who was it?”   
**Jasmine:** “I have no idea. That girl, she was my friend. She was helping me find a man who I cared about a long, long time ago.”   
**Emma:** “Aladdin?”   
**Jasmine:** “You know him?”   
**Emma:** “No, I just saw the movie. It’s a this world thing. But where is he?”   
**Jasmine:** “I wish I knew. He was quite special. He was the Savior.”   
**David:** “What?”   
**Emma:** _(Sitting forward:)_ “What?”  

 **Dr.** **Hopper’s Office.**  
_(Archie arrives at his office to find the Evil Queen sat waiting for him.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s about time the doctor’s in.”   
**Archie:** “What do you want?”   
**Evil Queen:** “I want to talk about Emma Swan.”   
**Archie:** “You know that I cannot talk about my patients.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Oh, I think you’ll make an exception for me. Now, Mr. Hyde, before his untimely demise, told me the Oracle gave Emma visions of her future, and she wasn’t willing to tell me about them, so…”   
**Archie:** “It was you. You killed her.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Well, if that surprises you, you’re not much with reading people. Probably not good for a therapist. But since the Oracle is gone, I need information, and you, Cricket, are my only source. _(Archie runs for the door, but the Evil Queen closes it:)_ Don’t you remember what a great team we made? Let’s do it one more time for old time’s sake.”   
**Archie:** “No.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, I always knew you had a conscience. Tell me, are you developing a spine to go with it? No matter. _(The Queen transforms herself into the spitting image of_ _Dr._ _Hopper:)_ If you won’t tell me about Emma’s visions, then I’ll just ask her myself.” 

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _puts baby Robin down for a nap.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Nap time. Here you go. Shh, shh, shh. _(Turns and sees Archie bound and gagged in her kitchen:)_ What the…? _(Archie’s words are muffled. Sighs:)_ Sister. _(Walking over to him:)_ As if I don’t have anything better to do with my time than watch her victims.”   
**Archie:** _(As_ _Zelena_ _lowers his gag:)_ “Let me go, please.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Alas. As twisted as my evil sibling is, she usually has her reasons.”  
**Archie:** “You don’t have to listen to her. Y-You can do whatever you feel is right for you. You don’t have to be in… in anyone’s shadow.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Are you psychoanalyzing me? _(Replaces the gag:)_ You _are_ psychoanalyzing me. I’ve got enough to do. I don’t need another baby to watch.”

 **Dr.** **Hopper’s Office. Exterior. Main Street.  
**_(The Evil Queen, still masquerading as Archie, steps out of the office and spots Emma beside her car.)  
_**Archie/Evil Queen:** _(Clears throat:)_ “Emma, we need to talk.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t remember scheduling another session. Did we schedule another session?”  
**Archie/Evil Queen:** “No, no, no, no. But I-I just was thinking about your situation, and, uh, I just couldn’t let go of it, and I-I just think we’ve got more to explore with that vision.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t think we need to. Things have changed.”  
**Archie/Evil Queen:** “They… they have?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, there’s another Savior… one that came before me, and, Archie, he’s alive.”  
**Archie/Evil Queen:** _(As Emma enters her car:)_ “Wait, a… another Savior?”  
**Emma:** _(Putting on her seat belt:)_ “Yeah. Aladdin. You know, like ‘A Whole New World’ and magic carpets. Aladdin. He made it. He’s okay, which means if he is, then maybe the vision doesn’t matter. Maybe it’s wrong. Maybe all Saviors don’t die, and then it’s okay that I can tell my family because there’s nothing to tell. See ya.” _(She drives away.)  
_

**Agrabah** **. Past.**  
_(Aladdin and Jasmine walk through the desert.)_  
**Aladdin:** “So, this Diamond in the Rough, it’s a jewel, a weapon?”   
**Jasmine:** “You’ll learn all you need to once we reach the Cave of Wonders.”  
**Aladdin:** “Cave of Wonders?”   
**Jasmine:** “The stories say that’s where it will be discovered.”   
**Aladdin:** “Stories? This… this journey’s based on stories?”  
**Jasmine:** “I was a bored princess in a palace full of books. I did some reading.”  
**Aladdin:** “This, um, Cave of Wonders. It’s ‘wonders,’ plural. ‘Cause as silly as the name sounds, wonders can be profitable.”   
**Jasmine:** “This is _not_ a scavenger hunt.”   
**Aladdin:** “That’s exactly what it is, actually.”   
**Jasmine:** “What it is, is serious. Please stop thinking of only yourself.”   
**Aladdin:** “Your Highness is rather judgey.”   
**Jasmine:** “Hey, I could be back at my palace comfortable, even with Jafar. I’m out here trying to make a change, to better the world.”   
**Aladdin:** “You do realize it’s been suffering for a long time?”   
**Jasmine:** “What?”  
**Aladdin:** “You can’t blame it all on Jafar. _(Laughs:)_ See, being stuck inside those palace walls surrounded by books, you don’t see it. Hmm.”   
**Jasmine:** “See what?”   
**Aladdin:** “The capital’s been suffering for a long time. Only when your family was personally affected did you decide to get heroic.”   
**Jasmine:** “Well, better late then never.”   
**Aladdin:** “Yeah. Neither of us is exactly hero material. Let’s be honest. I might be a selfish street rat, but you, you’re a selfish princess.”   
**Jasmine:** “At least I’m doing something now. What are you doing? Just complaining.”   
**Aladdin:** “Yeah, right. _(Takes a bite of an apple:)_ Selfish street rat. Hmm. _(Pulls another from his pocket:)_ Stole this from a street vendor. Want it?”   
**Jasmine:** _(Smiles, taking it:)_ “Thank you.”   
_(They walk on further into the desert before arriving at their destination.)_  
**Aladdin:** “I’m guessing that’s it. Not just a tiger-shaped outhouse?”   
**Jasmine:** “Indeed. The Cave of Wonders.”   
**Aladdin:** “Well then. _(Sighs, they walk closer:)_ Careful, Princess. Okay. Now what?”   
**Jasmine:** “I thought you were a thief. How hard can a little breaking and entering be?”   
**Aladdin:** “Okay. _(Clicks tongue, snaps fingers:)_ Got it.”   
**Jasmine:** “You do?”   
**Aladdin:** “Mm. Let’s take a page from your stories. Ever read ‘Ali Baba’? You ready? Open sesame! Hmm. So much for stories. _(The doors rumble and begin to open:)_ After you, Princess.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma enters to find her parents, Henry and Jasmine not looking pleased.)_  
**Emma:** “What’s wrong?”   
**David:** “We just hit a dead end trying to find Aladdin.”   
**Snow White:** “We tried a locator spell. It didn’t work. Nothing belonged to him. Everything he had, he stole.”   
**Emma:** “And we’re giving up?”   
**David:** “We’re not giving up exactly, but it doesn’t look good.”   
**Jasmine:** “So, we may not find Aladdin.”   
**Archie/Evil Queen:** _(Entering the apartment:)_ “Which means you’re running out of excuses, Emma.”   
**Emma:** “Did you follow me here?”   
**Archie/Evil Queen:** “Yes. I mean, look. I couldn’t leave knowing that you were gonna continue to lie to yourself and to your family.”   
**Snow White:** “What is going on?”  
**Archie/Evil Queen:** “Emma has a secret.”   
**Emma:** “Archie.”   
**Snow White:** “No. Continue.”   
**Emma:** “Mom.”  
**Snow White:** “Emma, if he thinks it can help… Archie’s always been on your side.”   
**Henry:** “Mom, please.”   
**Emma:** “I’ve… _(Sighs:)_ You know about the visions I’ve been having. Well apparently they’re not just visions, they’re real.”  
**Henry:** “But in those visions…”   
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I die. According to Hyde, all Saviors die. Aladdin was also a Savior, so I thought if I found him, if I found him alive… that he could help me avoid my fate.”

_(The Evil Queen leaves the apartment, returning to her true form. She stops momentarily on the stairs, smiling as she hears the turmoil she’s caused.)_  
**Henry:** “So you lied to us?”  
**Snow White:** “Do you not trust us?”  
**David:** “We’re your family. And you don’t keep secrets from your family.”  
**Henry:** “Who kills you?”

 **Blanchard Apartment. A Short Time Later.  
**_(Regina has arrived and questions Emma’s vision.)  
_**Regina:** “So, I’m not there?”  
**Emma:** “I told you. The figure in the hood kills me while I protect everyone, but no, you’re not there.”  
**Regina:** “Well no, you didn’t tell me that part. Where do you think I am? Dead? _(Realising:)_ Or am I the figure under the hood?”  
**Emma:** “Now, Regina, don’t be angry. Where are you going?”  
**Regina:** “I’m gonna find another way to track down Aladdin. If I can’t be of help in the future, I sure as hell better do my part now.”  
**Emma:** “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “I’m fine. _(Sighs:)_ Just give me an hour. Meet me at my vault. I’ve got this.” _(Regina leaves and Jasmine steps forward.)_  
**Jasmine:** “Is it true?”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Jasmine:** “Is Aladdin dead?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know.”

**Agrabah** **. Past. Cave Of Wonders.**  
_(Aladdin and Jasmine have entered the Cave of Wonders. They smile as they take in the many treasures before them.)_  
**Jasmine:** _(Gasps:)_ “Look! Oh!”   
_(A huge diamond lays balanced on the tip of a sword.)_  
**Aladdin:** “You want a diamond foot stool, Princess? _(When Jasmine reaches for it, Aladdin stops her:)_ Whoop. No. Booby trapped. You lift it here, and… Boom. Yeah. Can’t put weight here. It’s too narrow. Oh, um… help me find something that has a, um… _(Spots a golden monkey statue:)_ That’ll do. Okay.”   
_(Deftly, Aladdin manages to replace the diamond’s weight with the statue.)_  
**Jasmine:** _(Impressed:)_ “Ah. _(Chuckles:)_ Clever.”   
**Aladdin:** “Well, my lady. I present the Diamond in the… _(The diamond crumbles into ash and the cave itself starts rumbling:)_ Get down! _(Aladdin covers Jasmine as the cave begins to collapse on them. Suddenly a bright light shoots from Aladdin’s hand, saving them from the falling debris:)_ What was that?”   
**Jasmine:** “Magic.”   
**Aladdin:** “Huh?”   
**Jasmine:** “You have magic.”   
**Aladdin:** “Did you know this would happen?”   
**Jasmine:** “Well, I didn’t know the column would fall on us, but yes. I suspected something, and now you’ve proven it true.”   
**Aladdin:** “Proven what?”   
**Jasmine:** “That wasn’t the Diamond in the Rough. You are. You’re the weapon. You can challenge Jafar and defeat him. You’re going to be the savior of Agrabah.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Jasmine sits upon Henry’s old bed looking despondent when Henry climbs the steps to join her.)_  
**Henry:** “Hey. So, uh, you can play the Xbox if you want. Or whatever helps.”   
**Jasmine:** “I’m sorry to intrude.”   
**Henry:** “Oh, no, it’s… it’s okay. _(Sits beside her on the bed:)_ I know this is hard for you, too. Because of Aladdin. I’m sorry about that.”   
**Jasmine:** “The worst part is being the Savior is a death sentence. And back in a cave in Agrabah, I was the one who put him on the path.”   
**Henry:** “I did the same for my Mom. I brought her here to break a curse. She was just living her life.”  
**Jasmine:** “So was Aladdin.”   
**Henry:** “Maybe, uh… Maybe Hyde was wrong about Saviors dying.”   
**Jasmine:** “I hope so. For both of us.”

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _drinks her tea as Archie is put to work caring for the baby.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “Keep bouncing. She likes it. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll add some funny faces. _(The Evil Queen appears in a cloud of smoke:)_ About bloody time.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, good, you’re here. What a day. Thanks for watching him.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yeah, thanks for asking. You know, I could’ve called Regina and turned him over.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes, you could have, but you didn’t. You know what, Sis? I know exactly what you need. Come with me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Come with you? What about Robin?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, we have the perfect babysitter. _(To Archie:)_ If the baby dies, you die. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ See? Now put a barrier spell over this dump to keep the vermin in and come along. Your little sister can make everything better.”

 **Storybrooke** **. The Three Bears Day Spa.**  
_(Regina and_ _Zelena_ _are having a spa day.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Have you seen Gold’s new haircut?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Yes, I bumped into him today.”   
**Evil Queen:** “He’s looking good, isn’t he? That man needed to get away from that blithering bookworm.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Have you and the Dark One ever…”  
**Evil Queen:** “Have you?”   
**Zelena** **:** “God, no. _(Chuckling:)_ No. But I did try once. Back in my wicked days.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You know those days don’t have to be over. So, what’s holding you back now, hmm? I mean, isn’t this what you’ve always wanted? A family who gets you, who chooses you? Regina and the others only tolerate you. They want you to shun your gifts. But I choose you _because_ you’re wicked.”   
**Zelena** **:** “But what if my daughter doesn’t?”   
**Evil Queen:** “I understand. Now, don’t forget I spent 10 years lying to Henry about who I really was because I thought, well, if he ever saw the real me, I’d be rejected.”   
**Zelena** **:** “But isn’t that exactly what happened?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Only because I lied to him. You see, I never gave him the chance to accept the real me. But you, Zelena, you are strong and powerful and wicked. But your daughter won’t embrace who you really are unless you embrace yourself first. Who knows? _(Chuckles:)_ She may just turn out as wonderfully wicked as you.”

**Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Regina is fixing a potion when Emma walks down the steps and enters the vault.)_ **  
Emma:** “You, uh, took off kind of quickly.”  
**Regina:** “Well, I’m sorry. I’m trying to save your life.”  
**Emma:** “Fair enough. Regina, about my vision-”  
**Regina:** “I said I’m fine, Emma. We both know it can’t be me under that hood. At least not ‘me’ me. I’m more worried about how Henry took the news. How is he? How did the Charmings take it?”  
**Emma:** “They’re a little upset I didn’t tell them, but honestly, they’re as anxious as us to figure this out. Now, what are we making in this jar of nightmares?”  
**Regina:** “It’s a different kind of locator spell.”  
**Emma:** _(As Regina adds another ingredient to the mixture:)_ “I thought everything Aladdin had was hot property.”  
**Regina:** “So did I, but then I realized there’s one thing Aladdin didn’t steal. His magic. This potion links like magic… in this case, the magic of two Saviors.”  
**Emma:** “Mine and Aladdin’s.”  
**Regina:** “All you have to do is drink. Let’s go find Aladdin.”

 **Agrabah** **. Past. Cave Of Wonders.**  
_(Aladdin is still reeling from discovering he has magic.)_  
**Aladdin:** “So, you knew? This whole time you knew, and you didn’t think to mention it?”   
**Jasmine:** “You would’ve believed me?”   
**Aladdin:** “Of course not. _(Sighs:)_ I need to be alone.”   
**Jasmine:** “As you wish. But before I go… This scarab was given to my family by the people of Agrabah many generations ago, a gift for freeing the kingdom from darkness. It’s a hero’s scarab. _(Places it in Aladdin’s hand:)_ And now it’s yours, because even if you don’t believe in you, I do.”   
_(Jasmine turns and leaves the cave. Opening his hand, Aladdin looks down at the scarab as_ _Jafar_ _appears in a cloud of smoke behind him.)_  
**Jafar** **:** “Oh, hello, Aladdin. So how does it feel to be the Savior?”   
**Aladdin:** “Feels pretty good, ‘cause I get to defeat you. Isn’t that part of the job description?”  
**Jafar** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yeah. Perhaps that, too. But what happens then?”   
**Aladdin:** “I live happily ever after?”   
**Jafar** **:** “Not quite. Would you like to see what happens to your little hero endeavor, hmm? _(Indicates the red bird sitting on his shoulder:)_ This is no ordinary bird. It’s a type of oracle. _(The bird’s eyes glow red and images flash before Aladdin’s mind’s eye:)_ And what it’s showing you now… is your the future. Not pretty, is it? But death is the fate of all Saviors.”   
**Aladdin:** “Is there any way to change it?”

**Jafar** **:** “Well, your future’s not set in stone yet. There is a way to alter your destiny with these. _(Holds up the Shears of Destiny:)_ Once belonging to the Three Fates, these shears can sever the ties to your own destiny. You will live, and you will no longer be a Savior.”  
**Aladdin:** “So, I… I won’t have any power?”  
**Jafar** **:** “But you’ll live a long, prosperous, happy life, paid for by all the treasures from the Cave of Wonders. You said it yourself, Aladdin. You didn’t ask to be a Savior. And perhaps when you’re free, you can buy yourself a new title. Doesn’t Prince Aladdin sound so much more appealing than dead Savior?”

 **The Palace. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Jasmine opens the doors to her father’s chamber and enters.)_  
**Jasmine:** “Father? Are you in here? Father.”   
**Sultan:** “Jasmine, my dear. Have you seen my new castle?”  
**Jasmine:** “We don’t have time to play with toys, father. I have to get you somewhere safe. A great battle is coming.”   
**Sultan:** “But Agrabah is at peace.”   
**Jasmine:** “Agrabah is dying. I know you can’t see it right now, but Jafar has torn our kingdom apart, so I found a Savior who will defeat him.”   
**Jafar** **:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Defeat the Royal Vizier? That sounds like treason.”  
**Jasmine:** “Don’t listen to him, Father. Jafar is controlling you.”   
**Jafar** **:** _(Stepping between Jasmine and her father:)_ “Yes. I am. _(Using his magic,_ _Jafar_ _sends Jasmine hurtling across the room:)_ So, I can do what I want to you.”  
**Jasmine:** “You stay away from me. The Savior will be here soon.”   
**Jafar** **:** “Oh, do you mean Aladdin? The thief with a heart of gold, or is it the heart that desires gold?”   
**Jasmine:** “You don’t know him.”   
**Jafar** **:** “Oh, but I do. Your Savior took the gold and ran. Now all that’s left between me and the throne is you.”   
_(Using his staff,_ _Jafar_ _traps Jasmine inside a large hour glass. The sands of time falling upon her.)_  
**Aladdin:** _(Suddenly entering, upon a magic carpet:)_ “I wouldn’t be so sure of that!” _(Aladdin circles the room, much to the delight of the bemused Sultan.)_  
**Jafar** **:** _(As Aladdin lands:)_ “You should’ve used the shears.”   
**Aladdin:** “Yeah, probably. But I’m still the Savior, and I don’t care what price I pay for it.” _(Using his own magic, Aladdin frees Jasmine and breaks_ _Jafar’s_ _staff in two, releasing the Sultan from_ _Jafar’s_ _spell.)_

**Jafar** **:** “Spoken like a thief who’s never had to pay a price for anything. But you will. And someday you’ll realize that today was no victory.” _(He leaves.)_  
**Aladdin:** _(Rushes to the princess’ side:)_ “Jasmine. Jasmine, are you all right?”  
**Jasmine:** “I’m fine. I just didn’t think…”  
**Aladdin:** “What was wrong? Was the magic carpet too much?”  
**Jasmine:** “No. I just thought you had abandoned us.”  
**Aladdin:** “Yeah, um… Well, to be honest, I-I almost did.”  
**Jasmine:** “And what changed your mind?”  
**Aladdin:** “You.”  
_(They lean in to kiss when the Sultan interrupts them.)  
_**Sultan:** “Jasmine! Who is this young man? And why is there a toy castle in my throne room?” _(Aladdin and Jasmine both stand to address the Sultan.)_  
**Aladdin:** “I’m a friend of your daughter’s. _(Holds up the scarab and places it in Jasmine’s hand:)_ I just wanted to return something she had lost.”  
**Jasmine:** “Keep it. It’s yours now. So you’ll always remember that you have a friend who believes in you.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Woods.**  
_(Henry, Jasmine and Regina follow Emma, who, after taking Regina’s potion, has become a sort of human divining rod.)_  
**Emma:** “We’re getting close. It’s… it’s like we’re connected. _(Images flash through Emma’s mind which direct her on the right path:)_ It’s this way.”   
  
**Crypt.**  
**Emma:** “This is the place. He’s here.”   
**Regina:** “Here? We’re directly under the cemetery in some kind of forgotten…”  
**Jasmine:** “Crypt. This is a crypt. Aladdin can’t be here. You must’ve made some kind of mistake.”   
**Emma:** _(Sympathetically:)_ “I don’t think so.”   
**Henry:** “Why don’t we wait outside while the others look around?”   
**Jasmine:** “No. Give me one of those torches.”  
_(Jasmine takes a torch and moves further into the crypt. Coming upon a body, she sees something glinting in the torchlight. Reaching forward, she picks up the object, gasping in horror as she recognises the scarab.)_  
**Emma:** “Jasmine?”   
**Jasmine:** _(Cries:)_ “You were right. _(Voice breaking:)_ He is here.”   
**Regina:** “Are you… are you sure that’s Aladdin?”   
**Jasmine:** _(Sniffles:)_ “Yes.”   
**Regina:** “I’m so sorry.” 

**Henry:** _(To Emma:)_ “Mom. Does this mean…”   
**Emma:** “I… I don’t know. I think I need to be alone for a minute.”   
_(Slowly, everyone leaves the crypt, giving Emma her space. Silently, she moves to lean against a wall, sliding down it to her knees. Looking down at her hand, she sees it begin to shake again as her vision plays in her mind’s eye once more.)_  
**Henry:** _(Re-entering the crypt:)_ “Mom?”   
**Emma:** _(Startled:)_ “Kid. I said I wanted to be alone.”   
**Henry:** “I know. But… _(Crouches in front of her:)_ I’m so sorry.”   
**Emma:** _(Placing her hand on his:)_ “What?”  
**Henry:** “This is all my fault.”   
**Emma:** “What… what are you saying?”   
**Henry:** “If I never knocked on your door, If I never dragged you to Storybrooke in the first place, none of this would be happening. I forced you to become the Savior.”   
**Emma:** “You didn’t force me to do anything. You helped me believe.”   
**Henry:** “Believing won’t stop the future.”   
**Emma:** “Maybe not. But it gave me a family. It made me a mother. I have actual magic in my life. I have you. If I could go back, I wouldn’t change a thing.”   
**Henry:** “But it’s not fair.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, kid. _(They stand:)_ Let’s not worry about the end of this story, okay? Endings usually suck. Let’s just… enjoy the middle, the journey together.”   
_(They hug and soon Henry hears a noise.)_  
**Henry:** “Someone’s there.”   
**Emma:** _(Stands in front of Henry, her arms up ready:)_ “Stand back. I got this.”  
**Aladdin:** _(Emerging from the shadows, notices Emma’s shaking hand:)_ “Sure you know how to work that?”  
**Emma:** “Aladdin?”   
**Aladdin:** “From one Savior to another, that is no fun, is it?”

**Agrabah** **. Past. Marketplace.**  
_(Aladdin and Jasmine walk together through the busy streets.)_  
**Aladdin:** “How is he, the Sultan?”   
**Jasmine:** “He’s my father again, thanks to you.”   
**Aladdin:** “I had some help. But don’t tell anyone. My reputation, you know?”   
**Jasmine:** “Oh, that reminds me. Father insists you have your pick of the royal treasury.”   
**Aladdin:** “I don’t want a reward.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Chuckles:)_ “The greatest thief in Agrabah turning down the Sultan’s riches?”   
**Aladdin:** “Yeah.”   
**Jasmine:** “Your reputation _is_ doomed. _(Chuckles:)_ So, what does the Savior want?”   
**Aladdin:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Just to be the Savior. You know, save people.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Slightly disappointed:)_ “Right. Well, a falcon arrived this morning. Jafar was sighted in the eastern provinces.”   
**Aladdin:** “Right. _(Steps closer to her:)_ Come with me.”   
**Jasmine:** “What?”   
**Aladdin:** “We make a good team. We could fight Jafar together. And I could show you the world. What do you say, Princess?”   
_(They lean in for a kiss once more but Jasmine stops herself.)_  
**Jasmine:** “I… Oh, I can’t. There’s much work to be done here. Someone once told me that my kingdom was in pain for a very long time.”   
**Aladdin:** “Mm-hmm.”   
**Jasmine:** “They were right. _(Sighs:)_ And they also said that I was selfish. _(Chuckles:)_ Also right.”   
**Aladdin:** “I wouldn’t listen to him. _(Jasmine chuckles:)_ He sounds like quite the scoundrel.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Sighs:)_ “This isn’t goodbye. You’ll defeat Jafar. And then… You know where to find me.”   
**Aladdin:** “Then I’ll be seeing you. Princess.”  
_(They part ways, Jasmine looking after him for a long moment before heading back to the Palace. Aladdin enters a side street when a satchel magically appears over his shoulder. Opening it, he pulls out the Shears of Destiny. He reads the note attached.)_  
**Jafar** **(VO:):** “For a rainy day or the coming storm. When the Savior’s burden becomes too much, you’ll thank me.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Crypt.  
**_(Aladdin stands holding out the Shears.)  
_**Emma:** “You used them.”  
**Aladdin:** “Yeah, I did. And Agrabah fell. So… I fled to the Enchanted Forest and got swept up in the curse.”  
**Henry:** “So, you’ve been in Storybrooke this entire time?”  
**Aladdin:** “Lucky for me, the sheriffs in town are too busy saving the world to notice a common thief. A very good one, to their credit.”  
**Emma:** “So, you planted the scarab. You didn’t want us to find you.”  
**Aladdin:** “Well, I never intended to reveal myself. But after hearing you and the boy, I couldn’t keep these to myself.” _(Hands Emma the Shears.)_  
**Henry:** “But Jasmine… She’s looking for you. You… You need to go to her.”  
**Aladdin:** “She was the first person to believe I could be more than just a selfish street rat. I can’t see the look in her eyes when she realizes that’s exactly what I am.”  
**Emma:** “I was… I am a street rat, too. I made plenty of mistakes. But I found people who kept me strong and cared about me as much as Jasmine clearly cares about you. Maybe the real mistake was keeping the Savior burden to yourself.”  
**Aladdin:** “Our story never even begun.”  
**Emma:** “You two never… In the movie, you…”  
**Aladdin:** “Duty always got in the way.”  
**Henry:** “It’s never too late to start.”

**Storybrooke** **Heritage Park.**  
_(Jasmine sits alone on a park bench, the golden scarab in her hands.)  
_**Aladdin:** _(Approaching:)_ “Hey there, Princess.”  
**Jasmine:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “Aladdin? _(They embrace:)_ I thought you were dead.”  
**Aladdin:** “I thought I’d never see you again. _(They hug, again:)_ So, now what?”  
**Jasmine:** “Now you need to help me. That’s why I’ve been searching for you. Agrabah is in terrible danger. We need the Savior.”  
**Aladdin:** “Yeah. Um… about that.”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(Archie stands in the kitchen with baby Robin in his arms as the sisters return.)  
_**Archie:** “Where have you been?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Taking a seat:)_ “Yes, mothering isn’t easy, is it?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Taking the baby from him:)_ “A spa day is exactly what Mummy needed to get back to basics, isn’t it?”  
**Archie:** “Basics? What… what… what are you gonna do? You gonna… you gonna torture me? Kill me?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Please. Don’t be ridiculous. _(Places the baby in the crib:)_ That would be a bit too, well, evil for my tastes. No. I’ve got to show my daughter who her mummy is. _(She transforms Archie back into a cricket, hanging him in a cage above the baby’s crib. Laughs:)_ Wicked.”

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma, Regina and Henry are gathered around the table, Regina inspects the Shears of Destiny.)_  
**Regina:** “A pair of scissors. Why does magic always have to be so literal?”   
_(David and Snow return home.)_  
**Snow White:** “We came as soon as we could. Still no sign of Archie. _(Noticing the Shears:)_ Are those…”   
**Henry:** “The Shears of Destiny? Yeah, they are.”   
**Emma:** “Look, I brought those here because I’m done with secrets, but I do not want to use them.”   
**Snow White:** “Emma.”   
**Emma:** “Just hear me out. Aladdin didn’t trust the people he loved and that’s why he failed. But I believe in us to find a third way. It’s kind of what we do. But if we don’t and my magic does come with a price, I will pay it. The Savior is what I am, but I am also part of a family.”   
**Snow White:** “Well, I choose to believe in us, too.”   
**David:** “We all do. We can protect you, and we can protect this town.”   
**Henry:** “If you’re sure that’s what you want.”   
**Emma:** _(Smiles reassuringly:)_ “Yeah, it is.”  
_(Henry nods and returns the smile.)_  
**Regina:** “Now that that’s settled. _(To the_ _Charmings_ _:)_ We have a cricket to rescue.”

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse. Exterior.  
**_(Walking with purpose, Regina approaches the farmhouse.)  
_**Regina:** _(Calling out:)_ “I know you’re in there… Your Majesty. Come out. We need to have a little chat.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Appearing beside her:)_ “Or what? You’ll huff, and you’ll puff, and you’ll blow the house down? _(Chuckles evilly as_ _Zelena_ _exits the house:)_ You call this an entrance, Regina? Well, I suppose I was the one with all the flair.”  
**Zelena** **:** “To what do we owe the honor?”  
**Regina:** “So, it’s true. You really are harboring the Evil Queen out here.”  
**Zelena** **:** “She’s my sister, and she cares about me. I’m willing to bet you’re not here to see how I’m getting on.”  
**Regina:** “You’re right. I have a message. Your little masquerade as the Cricket therapist didn’t work, because airing Emma’s dirty laundry only made us stronger.” _(As Regina keeps them busy, we see the_ _Charmings_ _have sneaked into the farmhouse looking for Archie.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, then why are you out here delivering this message all by your lonesome? Hmm?”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse. Interior.**  
**Snow White:** _(Having found the caged cricket. Sighs:)_ “We’re right behind you.”  
_(Snow opens the cage and Archie flies out, tipping his hat in gratitude. Before they can leave however, David and Snow are distracted by baby Robin.)_

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse. Exterior.**  
**Evil Queen:** “I don’t think you came all this way just to gloat. That’s my move. You’re up to something else.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _hears the baby crying and returns to the house.)  
_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse. Interior.**  
**Zelena** **:** “Stay away from her!”  
**David:** “We just came for Archie. We’re not here to hurt your daughter.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, excuse me for not taking any chances.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _takes the baby into another room as the Evil Queen enters.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “Thanks, Sis. And now the real fun can begin.”  
_(The Evil Queen conjures a fireball just as Regina arrives in a cloud of smoke.)  
_**Regina:** “How’s that for an entrance?”  
**Snow White:** _(To the Evil Queen:)_ “Try all you want, but nothing you do will ever tear this family apart.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, is that so? Because exposing Emma’s secret was just the beginning.”  
**Regina:** _(Defiantly:)_ “Bring it, Queenie.”  
_(Regina uses her magic to make herself and the_ _Charmings_ _disappear.)_

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Jasmine and Aladdin share a booth.)  
_**Aladdin:** “Well, there’s no flying carpets, but Storybrooke’s not too bad.”  
**Jasmine:** “Well, I’m glad you found a place. But… Aladdin… we haven’t talked about what really matters… Agrabah.”  
**Aladdin:** “Well…”  
**Jasmine:** “It still needs your help.”  
**Aladdin:** “I told you, I’m not the Savior anymore. I cut my ties.”  
**Jasmine:** “But you can still help your people. You don’t even know what happened…”  
**Aladdin:** _(Sharply:)_ “It doesn’t matter. This was a bad idea. I’m not the guy you’re looking for.” _(He stands and leaves the diner.)  
_**Jasmine:** “Aladdin… wait!”

 **Mills House. Exterior.  
**_(Henry is taking out the garbage when he senses a presence behind him.)  
_**Henry:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “What are you doing here?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Looking out for my son. Tell me… you’re not completely happy with Emma’s decision, are you?”  
**Henry:** “My Mom made her choice, I’m respecting her wishes.”  
**Evil Queen:** “But that doesn’t mean you necessarily agree with her. _(Using her magic, she produces the Shears of Destiny:)_ Oops.”  
**Henry:** “We got rid of those.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes, and I fished them out of the water for you. I find in situations like these, it’s always best to still have a choice. _(She holds the Shears out for Henry who stares at them, but does not take them:)_ I’ll tell you what. I’ll keep hold of these for now, should you change your mind.” _(With that, she disappears.)_

 **Main Street.**  
_(Looking out for_ _passersby_ _, Aladdin uses his considerable thievery skills to steal a wallet from a car.)_  
**Emma:** _(Standing behind him:)_ “Really?”  
**Aladdin:** _(Smoothly:)_ “Emma, this is not what it looks like. This is my new car.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, really? So you traded in your flying carpet for a Miata?”   
**Aladdin:** “Yeah, it gets great mileage.”   
**Emma:** “Sure, right. Let’s take a drive. _(Taking the wallet from him:)_ We need to talk.”   
**Aladdin:** “Jasmine sent you. Sorry, not in the mood.”   
**Emma:** “I wasn’t asking.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Belle and Snow sit in the waiting room.)_  
**Belle:** “Thanks for coming with me for this, I know you have a lot going on right now.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, don’t be silly, you’re family. I’m honored to be here for your first ultrasound. It’s so exciting.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah… I didn’t even tell Rumple I was coming.”   
**Snow White:** _(Breathes deeply:)_ “Well, given what he’s put you through, I don’t think anyone would blame you.”   
**Belle:** “Well, it’s not… it’s not just about today, though. I mean, if I don’t want Rumple to be a part of something as… as simple as this, what am I gonna do when the baby gets here? H-How am I gonna let him ever be a part of our son’s life?”   
**Snow White:** “That is a good question. Well, it’s one you don’t have to answer for at least two more trimesters.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah.” 

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(Meanwhile, Mr. Gold speaks with the Evil Queen.)  
_**Evil Queen:** _(With a southern accent:)_ “To what do I owe the pleasure? It’s not every day Rumplestiltskin makes a house call.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. It’s not. Do you remember… your old lessons?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Smiles, takes a seat:)_ “Why, yes, I do. _(Clears throat:)_ What do you want to teach me now… teacher?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, it seems you have forgotten the most important lesson of all. Never take what’s mine. The shears.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Leans forward, intrigued:)_ “You want the shears? I didn’t think you cared whether or not the Savior met her fate.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You really think the Shears of Destiny work only on the Savior?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Ohhh. _(Slowly stands:)_ You want to use them on Belle and the baby she has brewing inside her so you can change the fate of your pathetic little family. Well, I wish I could help. But like everyone you’ve ever loved, those shears are long gone.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Careful who you cross. You’re thin on allies.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You don’t need allies when you win. And as you can see, I’m doing just fine without you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We’ll see about that, dearie. We shall see.”  
_(As Mr. Gold turns to leave, the Evil Queen thinks a moment.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “What if I did still have them, what would you give me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Turning back into the room:)_ “You know I’m no longer the Dark One. Deals don’t hold the same hold over me as they once did.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No, but we both know old habits die hard. You may yet have something I require in exchange for the Shears.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I’m listening.”

 **Elsewhere In** **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Emma drives Aladdin to the town line.)_  
**Aladdin:** _(As they exit the car:)_ “If this is some kind of nature therapy, you should know woods aren’t really my thing.”   
**Emma:** _(Walking to the town sign:)_ “Come on, you’ll see.”   
**Aladdin:** _(Reading the sign:)_ “Welcome to Storybrooke.”   
**Emma:** “Look closer.”   
**Aladdin:** “All right. _(Sighs and crouches beside the sign:)_ So? It’s been repaired. Drunk driver must have hit it.”   
**Emma:** “Well, despite how strong Regina’s cider is, I was not drunk.”   
**Aladdin:** “You did this?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. I hit the sign right after Henry tried to convince me that I was Storybrooke’s Savior.”   
**Aladdin:** “Hang on. So, you… you, Emma Swan… you ran.”  
**Emma:** “It wasn’t the only time.”   
**Aladdin:** “When was the last?”   
**Emma:** “Yesterday when you gave me the shears.”   
**Aladdin:** “But… you got rid of them.”   
**Emma:** “I told my family I was worried somebody would use them as a weapon against me.”   
**Aladdin:** “That’s not true?”   
**Emma:** “I was… worried that I might use them. Every time I think about the vision of my future, and I think about my trembling hand and… imagine my family having to watch me die. And I wish I never became the Savior. So I knew I could not have that thing anywhere near me.”   
**Aladdin:** “Now, tell me. What do I do now?”   
**Emma:** “What I did all the times I ran… I came back, faced the people I disappointed, and tried to find a way to make up for my mistakes.”   
**Aladdin:** “My mistakes. Whatever happened to Agrabah… was all my fault. I don’t even know where to start to fix it.”   
**Emma:** “You don’t even know what happened? Maybe that’s where you start. You can’t fix a problem until you know what it is.”

**Blanchard Apartment. Night.**  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _lay asleep in bed. Snow turns over on her side and opens her eyes to find that she’s no longer in her apartment.)_  
****

**Woods.**  
_(Quickly getting to her feet, Snow looks around, before the Evil Queen steps out from her hiding place.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Did I wake you? And you’re so peaceful when you sleep. In fact, sleeping Snow is my favorite Snow.”   
**Snow White:** “Then what do you want?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Do you remember your 15th birthday? You wanted a pony. Your father bought one. A miniature horse, really. Tiny as a dog. And he had a trainer work with it for half a year. _(They circle each other:)_ And then he brought you to the stables, to this sweet little horse. And when you went to it, it did as it had been trained and bowed its head. Another loyal subject eager to honor you. Oh, I’ve never seen such delight as I did on your face when that tiny horse bowed to you. ‘This is my perfect day,’ you said. Your father always made sure you got what you wanted. Plus a little bit more. Well, now I want what I’ve always wanted… your heart in my hand. And since your husband has half your heart, I get that, too. You see, that’s a little bit more that’ll make today my perfect day.”  
**Snow White:** “Regina put a protection spell on both of us the moment you rolled into town. You can’t take them.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, did I say I would take them? No, I said you would hand them over… willingly. _(Holds up a small vial and places it in Snow’s hand:)_ And this is how I know it will happen.”  
**Snow White:** “What is this?”  
**Evil Queen:** “What do you think? Something terrible. You have 24 hours to figure it out. Follow your conscience, or the whole town gets a taste of it. And it will be their last taste of anything.” _(The Evil Queen disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving Snow White alone in the forest.)_

 **Outside Granny’s Diner. Several Hours Later.  
**_(Snow tells everyone about the Evil Queen’s_ _nighttime_ _visit.)  
_**David:** “If we don’t give in to her, she’ll use that on everyone?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes.”  
**Regina:** _(Picking up the vial:)_ “So, what is it?”  
**Snow White:** “She told me to figure it out and that if we didn’t give over our hearts by sun up tomorrow, she would use it on the whole town. _(Emma reaches for the vial but her hand starts shaking again:)_ Are you okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Defensively:)_ “No, but I have an excuse. Haven’t you heard? The Evil Queen’s trying to kill my parents.”  
**David:** “You said we were alive and well in your vision of the future.”  
**Emma:** “The Oracle said things could kind of change as we went along, but the only thing that was certain was that I died.”  
**Regina:** “Speaking of death, I think I know what this is.”  
_(She walks over to a tree and drops a single drop of the potion onto it, causing the tree to wither and die.)_  
**Henry:** “Whoa.”  
**David:** “What kind of potion is that?”  
**Regina:** “It’s not a potion. It’s water.”  
**Emma:** “What kind of water?”  
**Regina:** “From the River of Lost Souls. And there’s only one person who would’ve collected enough of that. Gold. She’s working with Gold. And now, if you don’t give her your hearts, she can destroy the whole town.”

**Outside Granny’s. A Short Time Later.  
**_(Jasmine sits reading as Aladdin walks over to her.)  
_**Jasmine:** “Aladdin.”  
**Aladdin:** “May I? _(Jasmine nods and closes her book:)_ Thanks. Um… _(Taking a seat beside her:)_ I’m sorry I ran off yesterday.”  
**Jasmine:** “I know you feel guilty… about what you did. But there’s more that I need to tell you.”  
**Aladdin:** “I know, and I’m ready to hear it. I want to fix things. I may not be the Savior anymore, but if we go back to Agrabah, I might be able to help you restore it to what it was meant to be.”  
**Jasmine:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m afraid we can’t go back.”  
**Aladdin:** “What?”  
**Jasmine:** “Well, after you fled, I went to a neighboring kingdom seeking an alliance. On my journey home, I was caught in a sandstorm. The caravan pushed through the worst of it, but… when we crested the Great Sand Dunes, it was gone. Agrabah was… gone.”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _is feeding the baby when the Evil Queen enters the room.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, well. Hello, there. Oh, don’t you two look pretty and domestic.”   
**Zelena** **:** “What terrible things have you been up to? You look like you’re having a good day.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, it’s a perfect day. I’m finally getting my revenge on Snow White. And Prince Farming thrown in as a bonus. Soon I’ll have their little shared heart _(Picks up an apple from the fruit bowl and holds it in her hand:)_ beating in the palm of my hand.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You seem confident. Is Gold helping you? Is that why he dropped by yesterday?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Yes. It was a… productive conversation. Lots of give-and-take.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What did you give, and what did he take?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, he wanted the Shears of Destiny, so I fished them up for him. He was grateful.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Hmm. I’ll bet.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, now, now, Sis. Don’t start insinuating anything. We’re simply old friends.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Of course. I didn’t mean a thing.” _(_ _Zelena_ _sips her tea.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, I’d love to stay and burp the baby with you, but… I’ve simply got tons to do before Snow’s last breath.”

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands looking at the picture of his unborn child as Belle watches him.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle. Thank you for this.”   
**Belle:** “We need to talk about the Evil Queen.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What about her?”  
**Belle:** “You know exactly what. She’s threatening the town with water from the Sea of Lost Souls. Water she could only have got from you. _(Mr. Gold says nothing:)_ It’s funny, living with Regina and Emma, you tend to be more in the loop as far as knowing what goes on in this town. Like Aladdin and the Shears of Destiny. You traded the water for the shears and you’re going to use them on our son the first moment you can, the moment that he’s born, to cut him off from his future. Well, I won’t allow that. You don’t get to tamper with his life just to keep him from hating you. I forbid it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Look… The things I do, they’re driven by the love of my son.”   
**Belle:** “That excuse, that… that doesn’t work anymore. If you were pure evil, like the Queen, or if you were still the Dark One, then maybe I could forgive you because that’s all you could be. But you… you do feel love, and you could be a good man if you tried. You want your son’s love? Don’t take it. Be worthy of it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Voice Breaking:)_ “And what if I fail?”   
**Belle:** “Listen to yourself. That’s just you all over, isn’t it? Afraid of failing. That’s worse than being evil. That’s… That’s just being too weak to be good.”  
_(She leaves the shop, Mr. Gold_ _tearily_ _glancing back down at the photograph.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.  
**_(Snow White and David walk through the streets.)  
_**Snow White:** “So many people. And if we don’t sacrifice ourselves, they all die. Not to mention what happens to Emma. What if all of this just leads to her vision? What if this is just the path to our daughter’s death?”  
**David:** “Don’t give up.”  
**Snow White:** “I’m not giving up. I wouldn’t give up. I will fight for her until my last breath. But what if this destiny can’t be beat and we’re just moving towards it? I don’t know that we’ll ever get back to normal. The Evil Queen’s finally got us.”

 **Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Regina stares intensely at her mirror, then suddenly gets an idea. She turns to see Emma watching her.)_  
**Emma:** _(Hopeful:)_ “I know that look. Please tell me you have something.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I may have an idea. Now, we can’t hurt the queen, but maybe we can trap her.” _(Regina goes to a box and opens it, pulling out a hand mirror.)_  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “In a mirror?”   
**Regina:** “In the world behind the mirror. I can enchant it to imprison her.”   
**Emma:** “We have to find her first.”   
**Regina:** “So we dangle out bait. Something she cares about.”   
**Emma:** “Like what?”   
**Henry:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Like me.”   
**Emma:** “No. It’s too dangerous.”   
**Henry:** “She’s not gonna hurt me. And, anyways, I need a distraction today.”  
**Emma:** “From what? From school? ‘Cause school tops this.”   
**Henry:** “The fall formal… Grandma says it’s still on. She says we need go about our normal lives, despite the Queen’s threat.”   
**Emma:** “That’s what you’re worried about… a school dance?”   
**Henry:** “A dance with Violet.”   
**Regina:** “I thought things were going well.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, they were… until she stood me up for John Hughes movie night twice. _(Emma and Regina share a look:)_ We did ‘Breakfast Club,’ and I was gonna do ‘Sixteen Candles’ next, show her my fun side, but… I don’t even know if she likes me anymore.”   
**Emma:** “Well that’s your problem right there. _(Sighs:)_ I know your Dad gave you some tips on dating, but seriously, kid, ‘Sixteen Candles’ was old when I was your age.”  
**Henry:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I don’t even know how to act around her.”   
**Emma:** “You act like yourself. Never compromise who you are. Got it?”   
**Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Okay.”   
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Now, I’m not always gonna be here for this stuff, so you got to hang on to these gems.”  
**Henry:** “Mom.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, I know, kid. I know.”  
**Regina:** _(Quickly changing the subject:)_ “How about we all go defeat a queen? Hmm? What do you say?”

**Storybrooke** **. Beach.**  
_(Henry stands alone, waiting for the Evil Queen.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Appearing behind him:)_ “You wanted to see me, Henry? _(As he turns to face her:)_ Let me guess. You’re upset about your grandparents.”   
**Henry:** “Of course I’m upset. You’re threatening the whole town!”   
**Evil Queen:** “Well, someday you’ll understand it… what it means to make hard choices. _(Looks around:)_ Do you remember when I used to bring you here?”  
**Henry:** “We’d feed the sea gulls.”   
**Evil Queen:** “You were always so afraid of them. And I wondered, ‘How did I raise such a scared little boy?’”   
**Henry:** “Well, guess what. I’m not scared anymore. Certainly not of you.”   
_(Henry disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Now, that is a new low… _(Turns to face Regina and Emma who stand across from her:)_ using my own son against me.”   
**Regina:** “Henry is not your son.”   
**Evil Queen:** “That’s exactly what you used to say to Emma. You both fought so hard to be Henry’s mother, but neither of you got the job done.”   
**Regina:** “This conversation is over, and you’re about to go on a very long trip.”  
_(Regina holds up the hand mirror, but nothing happens.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Sorry. But that’s not the mirror you enchanted. _(Conjuring the enchanted mirror into her hand:)_ This is.”   
**Regina:** “You switched them.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Anything you can dream up, I’ve already dreamt it. _(The Evil Queen lifts the mirror and traps both Emma and Regina inside. Chuckles:)_ Oh, I hope you’re proud of your handiwork, because you’re going to enjoy it… _(She shatters the mirror:)_ for the rest of your life.”

**Mirror World.**  
_(Emma awakens in the Mirror World, gasping, taking in her surroundings. Pressing her hand against a mirror in front of her, she’s able to see_ _Storybrooke’s_ _main street through it. Taking her hand away, it disappears.)_  
**Emma:** “Whoa. _(Looks around:)_ Regina? _(Stands, sees where she is:)_ Oh, God. _(Walking to another mirror, she touches it and a familiar face appears:)_ Granny. _(Banging desperately on the glass:)_ Granny! Can you hear me? Granny!”  
**Regina:** “Don’t bother. All she sees is a mirror… and that tragedy of a dress.”  
**Emma:** “How do I get through to her?”  
**Regina:** “You don’t. This is a world of one-way mirrors, Emma. All you’re doing is giving me a headache.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, stop being so melodramatic. We’re gonna find a way out.”   
**Regina:** “There is no way out. We don’t have magic here. We have no way to communicate with home. Oh! This was the perfect prison for her. _(Sighs:)_ Which means it’s the perfect prison for us.”  
**Emma:** “No. No. It’s different for us, for… for you. You have something she doesn’t.”   
**Regina:** “And what’s that?”   
**Emma:** “People who care about you. We might not be able to break out, but maybe they can break in.”   
**Regina:** “Henry. That’s it. He’s the way out.”

**Storybrooke** **. Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Outside the apartment, the Evil Queen changes her appearance to that of Regina before entering to find Henry trying on ties for the school formal.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom. Did it work?”   
**Evil** **Regina:** “It worked. Henry, it worked. And I cannot tell you how good it feels. It’s like I’m finally… free.”   
**Henry:** “I knew you could do it. _(Hugs her:)_ And Emma… is she all right?”   
**Evil** **Regina:** “Oh, yeah, she’s fine.”  
**Snow White:** “So, you really did it? You got rid of that monster?”   
**Evil** **Regina:** “Oh, well, I’m not sure she was a monster.”   
**Snow White:** “Oh, yes, she was, Regina. I know she was once a part of you, but she was the worst part, and I am so happy that you ripped her out and threw her away. _(Taking her hands in her own:)_ I am so proud of you.”   
**Evil Regina:** _(Holding herself back:)_ “That’s so nice to hear. _(Breathes deeply:)_ But we have someone else to worry about. Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Me?”   
**Evil Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You have to get dressed for a dance. Okay. Hmm. _(Picks out a tie:)_ Here. Can’t go wrong with black. _(Chuckles and begins to tie it for him:)_ Now, I know you’re nervous about this dance, Henry, but you don’t have to be. I’m going to make sure… everything… works out for you.” 

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _sits sipping her tea as Belle paces frantically in the kitchen.)  
_**Belle:** “He’s closed the shop! I know he’s up to something in there.”  
**Zelena** **:** “He’s always up to something.”  
**Belle:** “Yeah, well, this time, he’s after my baby. You have to help me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yeah, I don’t quite see the logic in that.”  
**Belle:** “Right. _(Clears throat:)_ I’m not gonna leave until you help.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Why would I help you?”  
**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “Because as much as it pains me to admit, you and I are somewhat alike.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Giggles:)_ “Why? ‘Cause we’re both mums?”  
**Belle:** “Because we both know what it’s like to care about someone who always lets us down… your sister… Gold. Right? I will not let my son go through all this, okay? You can get us out of Storybrooke. I have seen you make portals before.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Stands:)_ “Even if I said yes, I can’t help you without the Sorcerer’s wand, and your scaly husband has it under lock and key.”  
**Belle:** “Well, then it’s a good thing I know just the person to get it from him.”

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _and Belle sit across from Jasmine and Aladdin.)  
_**Jasmine:** “Are you serious? You want us to steal a wand from Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Belle:** “No. I want him to steal a wand. He is supposed to be the best thief in town.”  
**Aladdin:** “Best thief in any town, just to be clear.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _rolls her eyes, unimpressed.)  
_**Jasmine:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You can’t do this. You need to help me find Agrabah, our home. This is a suicide mission which has nothing to do with you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Actually, it’s got everything to do with him.”  
**Jasmine:** “Sorry. Who are you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “See, those Golden Shear thingies… The only reason they’re even in Storybrooke is because of your boyfriend.”  
**Jasmine:** “Uh… Actually, we’re…”  
**Aladdin:** “We’re not exactly…”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yeah, I don’t care. See, when you tried to play hero giving them to Emma, like most acts of idiotic heroism, it failed, and now Rumple’s got them.”  
**Aladdin:** “Okay, I don’t like this one. _(To Belle:)_ You really think that this is my fault?”  
**Belle:** “I think that you used to be the Savior. And if there’s any part of you that’s still a hero, then you are gonna help me escape from this beast.”

**Mirror World.  
**_(Emma and Regina are still searching for a way out.)  
_**Emma:** “Anything?”  
**Regina:** “Uh, no. Not yet. You?”  
**Emma:** “Nothing.”  
**Regina:** “Keep looking.”  
**Emma:** “Even if we find someone, what does it matter if we can’t talk to them?”  
**Regina:** “It’s like you said. Henry… he won’t give up. He will figure this out. And when they try to break us out, we have to be at the exact right mirror at the exact right time. _(Regina touches a mirror to reveal one of the dwarves:)_ Why isn’t anyone useful looking into a mirror right now?”  
**Emma:** “Granny’s!”  
**Regina:** “Granny’s?”  
**Emma:** “That’s where Henry’s taking Violet before the dance.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.  
** _(Henry sits waiting anxiously for Violet. Standing, he walks to the back room, fixing his hair and tie whilst looking in a mirror.)_

 **Mirror World.  
**_(Emma and Regina stand watching him.)  
_**Emma:** “He looks so grown up.”  
**Regina:** “Oh. He’s terrified.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, what’s next?”  
**Regina:** “Try anything.”  
**Emma:** _(Banging on the glass:)_ “Henry?! Henry?!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.  
** _(Henry hears a dull thumping and sees the mirror begin to vibrate.)  
_

**Mirror World.  
Emma: ** “Henry! Henry, we’re right here!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.  
**_(The thumping continues as the Evil Queen arrives.)  
_**Evil Regina:** “Henry, are you back here?”  
**Henry:** “Uh, yeah. Hey, Mom.”  
**Evil Regina:** “Hey. I thought you might need to talk.”

 **Mirror World.  
Regina: **_(Upon seeing Evil Regina:)_ “You’ve got to be kidding me. He really thinks that’s me.”  
**Emma:** “He has no idea we’re even gone.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.**  
**Evil Regina:** “Tell me… what’s wrong?”   
**Henry:** _(Glances back into the diner for a moment to see Violet arriving:)_ “It’s Violet. _(Turns back to Evil Regina:)_ I don’t think I’m good enough for Violet.”   
**Evil Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Henry. Violet might be a nice girl, but she’s a commoner, and she’s lucky to have a prince like you.”  
**Henry:** “I’m not a prince. I’m just a middle schooler wearing Grandpa’s tie.”   
**Evil Regina:** “Now, don’t sell yourself short, Henry. Never do that. You will always be royalty no matter what world you live in. And who knows? Someday we might go back to my castle. And you might be king.”   
**Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I kind of think I need to finish high school first.”   
**Evil Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well, of course you do. But acting royal isn’t about castles, Henry. It’s about the way you carry yourself. It’s about a strength of character and conviction. People notice these things. _(Holds up a white rose:)_ Girls notice them. _(Henry smiles and takes it:)_ Now go out there and act like the prince you are.”   
**Henry:** “Thanks, Mom.”   
**Evil Regina:** _(As Henry turns to leave:)_ “And stop slouching, Henry. Posture is self-respect.”   
_(Henry stops at these words, turning to look at her as the Evil Queen smiles at the mirror, before her image disappears from Emma and Regina’s view_ _.)_

_(Henry walks over to meet Violet, who is sitting in a booth.)_  
**Henry:** “Hey, Violet.”   
**Violet:** _(As Henry hands her the rose:)_ “This is beautiful. Thank you. So, this homecoming dance… it’s… it’s like a ball?”   
**Henry:** “Yes. But that doesn’t matter anymore. Don’t look away. There’s something much more important happening right now, so whatever I say, just keep your eyes right on me and smile, okay?”  
**Violet:** _(Slightly anxious:)_ “Okay.”   
**Henry:** “The woman behind me… that’s not my mom. That’s the queen… the evil one.”   
**Violet:** “What happened to your mom?”   
**Henry:** “That’s what I gotta find out, but she’s watching us, so you have to come up with a reason for us to leave. Can you do that?”   
**Violet:** _(Clears throat:)_ “Do you like this dress? I think it’s kind of plain. Can I show you the one I really wanted? It’s right in the dress-shop window. Come on. Please?”   
**Henry:** _(Turns and calls to Evil Regina:)_ “Back in a sec. _(Turns back, to Violet:)_ You’re a natural liar.”   
**Violet:** “Why, thank you.”   
**Henry:** “Let’s go find my moms.”   
_(They leave the diner.)_

 **Mirror World.**  
_(Regina crouches on the floor fuming as Emma paces.)_  
**Emma:** “She’s going after him when he’s his most vulnerable.”   
**Regina:** “You don’t think I know how bad this is? I fought the worst parts of myself for years, and I failed. Henry doesn’t even stand a chance.”   
**Emma:** “Shh. I think someone else is here.”   
**Regina:** “There is no one here, okay? It’s just you and me.”   
**Dragon:** “Well… _(Approaching:)_ that is not true exactly.”   
**Regina:** _(Standing:)_ “Dragon?”   
**Emma:** “How the hell did you get in here?”   
**Dragon:** “The Evil Queen paid a visit to my shop after you left her for dead. When I refused to assist her, she banished me here.”   
**Regina:** “Well, I guess that makes us a club.”   
**Dragon:** “Back in New York… the battle I spoke of deep within your soul was supposed to remain there. But you let it out.”   
**Regina:** “I didn’t take a one-way trip for you to pick me apart, thank you.”  
**Emma:** “You gave us that serum. A serum you clearly stole from Dr. Jekyll.”  
**Dragon:** “I am a purveyor of magic, just like my old friend Rumplestiltskin. However I, unlike him, use that magic to help people. I had hoped it would help you realise that everything is about balance… the dark and the light. This is a lesson sometimes learned at great cost.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah.”   
**Regina:** “Well, we’re about to lose our son.”   
**Dragon:** “I sympathize. A long time ago, I lost a daughter, and I paid a price for my ignorance.”   
**Emma:** “I’m so sorry. So you understand. We have to get back to our son.”  
**Regina:** “Please, please tell us you’ve found a way out of this prism.”   
**Dragon:** “Indeed, I have. I found what you call a back door.”

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
** _(Aladdin breaks into the shop, carrying a torch. Walking through the darkness, he searches high and low for the wand, but turns off the torch when something catches his eye. Walking towards the back room, he sees Mr. Gold spinning at his wheel. As Mr. Gold hears a noise, he stops and Aladdin hides. Walking into the shop, Mr. Gold sees nothing but a toy monkey clinking its cymbals. Satisfied that no one is there, he returns to the back room. Aladdin, meanwhile has ducked behind the counter out of sight. Upon opening a hidden drawer, he finds the Sorcerer’s wand and smiles.)_

**Mirror World.**  
_(Emma and Regina follow the Dragon.)_  
**Emma:** “Nice nest.”  
**Regina:** _(Looking around:)_ “Sidney did this.”   
**Emma:** “Your magic mirror?”   
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “This must have been his home.”   
**Emma:** _(To the Dragon:)_ “You know, Regina used the serum to save me from the Darkness. If you stole it from Jekyll you must’ve known a lot about it, maybe-”  
**Dragon:** “Unfortunately, I do not know how to stop the Evil Queen. I’m afraid that it’s beyond even my abilities.”   
**Emma:** “Oh.”   
**Dragon:** “But that does not mean I cannot help you. Now, this Sidney you talked of, uh… he was working on a way out.” _(Indicates a broken mirror.)_  
**Emma:** “Another mirror?”   
**Dragon:** “Oh, more than that. If we can put it back together again…”   
**Regina:** “It’s a portal out.”   
**Dragon:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ve been trying since I arrived. A Sisyphean task. But, together, hopefully it is possible.”  
_(Regina picks up a piece of glass and walks to the mirror. Putting it correctly into place, the shard becomes part of the mirror. Encouraged by this, Emma and Regina get to work piecing the mirror back together.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Henry draws back the curtains around Regina’s mirror.)  
_**Henry:** “Moms? I hope you aren’t in there, but I saw something in the mirror at Granny’s, and if the Evil Queen’s out here, then I’m worried the tables have been turned. So if you’re in there, please say something.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Footsteps approaching:)_ “It’s not like leaving a voicemail, Henry. Mirrors are much more complicated than that.”  
**Henry:** “You trapped them in there. Didn’t you?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Sighs:)_ “I thought I taught you… a gentleman never ditches his date.”  
**Henry:** “I didn’t ditch Violet. She’s somewhere safe. Because I knew my ‘mom’ wasn’t my Mom.”  
**Evil Queen:** “See, that’s where you’re wrong. Do you remember the second grade when you were afraid of the monsters under your bed, or the dark… or that old creaking oak tree? Who made you face your fears? Who didn’t tolerate your crying and toughened you up?”  
**Henry:** “What does that have to do with anything?”  
**Evil Queen:** “That was me… the one with a spine. Not that weak-tea version. All I want is for you to be great. You can be king. You can have everything you want, but not if you’re always hiding behind Emma and my lesser half… always dealing with their problems, but never given any real decisions.”  
**Henry:** “Nice try, but you can’t Darth Vader me. I’ll never join you.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, Henry. We watched those movies enough to know that Darth Vader wasn’t so black and white now, was he? And I’m not really evil… despite the name. Now, I may not be a hero either. But I am a leader. _(Pulls out a heart from a drawer:)_ And leaders do what’s necessary.”

**Mirror World.  
**_(As Emma and Regina piece together the mirror, the Dragon suddenly stiffens.)  
_**Dragon:** “Enjoying your little puzzle? _(Emma and Regina turn towards him:)_ Oh, don’t worry. Henry is safe with me. In fact, he is better off.”  
**Regina:** “It’s you.”  
**Emma:** “The queen.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Ding. I may have put his body in the mirror. But I kept his heart.”  
_(The Evil Queen waves her hand and the family are now able to see each other.)  
_**Regina:** _(As they both run to the mirror:)_ “Henry?”

 **Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.  
Henry: ** “Mom. Mom!”  
  
**Mirror World.  
Emma: ** “It’s all right. It’s gonna be okay!”  
**Regina:** “We’re coming to get you, Henry.”

 **S** **torybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.**  
**Evil Queen:** “Are you sure about that?”  
_(The Evil Queen waves her hand again and the mirror clouds once more.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom!” 

 **Mirror World.  
**_(The Dragon groans in pain.)  
_**Emma:** _(Rushing to his side:)_ “What’s wrong? Did she hurt you?”  
**Dragon:** “No, don’t come any closer. I’m sorry. I… I don’t want to do this.”  
_(The man growls and is transformed into his full dragon form.)  
_**Emma:** “Seriously?”

**Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.  
Evil Queen:** _(Speaking into the heart:)_ “Kill them.”  
  
**Mirror World.  
**_(The Dragon flies into the sky, roaring, circling them, menacingly. As the Dragon breathes fire, Emma and Regina run and hide behind the stone pillars.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.**      
**Henry:** _(Turning to the Evil Queen:)_ “Stop. Why are you doing this?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Because unlike them, Henry, I’m giving you a choice. You may not have magic… _(Conjures a hammer into her hand:)_ but this does, and you can save them with it… _(She hands it to him as the Dragon growls:)_ by smashing the Dragon’s heart.”   
**Henry:** “But… but the Dragon’s an innocent. Darkening my heart… It won’t make me yours.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Turning him towards the heart:)_ “But you’ll be that much closer to understanding who I am. _(Dragon growling:)_ Your mothers need you, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “If Regina dies, so do you. You’re connected.”   
**Evil Queen:** “That’s how certain I am you’ll make the right choice.” 

 **Mirror World.**  
_(The Dragon flies and growls.)_  
**Emma:** “The mirror. That was our ticket out of here. Any ideas?”   
**Regina:** “We don’t have magic, but the Dragon does. If we can aim his fire at the mirror…”   
**Emma:** “We can blast our way out of here?”   
**Regina:** “It’s worth a shot. _(The Dragon roars and breathes fire:)_ One of us should stay here, just in case.”   
**Emma:** “Right. In case the other one gets fried. I’ll go.”   
**Regina:** “No. I’ve got this.”   
**Emma:** “Why do you keep trying to martyr yourself? I’m the one with a death sentence.”   
**Regina:** “Emma, just listen. _(Dragon roars:)_ I’m afraid to raise Henry alone.”  
**Emma:** “What? You’ve done great.”   
**Regina:** “But every time I see him with Mommie Dearest over there, it’s just a reminder of the horrible mother I could have been.”   
**Emma:** “Well, you’re not, ‘cause I’m here, too. We always do what’s right for Henry, so you’re not sacrificing yourself, and neither am I.”   
**Regina:** “So we do this together?”   
**Emma:** “Damn right. Three, two…”   
_(Emma and Regina both run out from their hiding place, trying to catch the Dragon’s attention.)_  
**Regina:** “Hey!”   
**Emma:** “Over here!”  
_(The Dragon lunges towards them, breathing fire. They both barely manage to escape the flames.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.**    
**Evil Queen:** _(Watching:)_ “Ooh. Tick, tock, Henry. Tick… tock.”  
**Henry:** “If you _are_ my mom, please, don’t make me do this.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, as my own mother proved, sometimes all you need is a little push.”

 **Mirror World.  
**_(As the Dragon continues to circle them, Emma and Regina turn to bang their fists desperately on the mirror.)  
_**Emma & Regina: **“Henry! Henry!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.**  
**Evil Queen:** “Do it, Henry. Henry! Do it now! Do it!”

 **Mirror World.  
Regina  & Emma: **“Henry! _(The Dragon roars:)_ Henry! Henry! Please! Henry! Help us! Please, Henry, help us!”

 **Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Henry takes a tight grip of the hammer and swings it at the mirror, cracking the glass.)_

 **Mirror World.  
** _(Moments later, the Dragon breathes fire at Regina and Emma, who then duck as the flames scorch the mirror instead_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Regina’s Vault.**  
_(The mirror glows and then shatters, allowing Emma and Regina to fall through it, back into_ _Storybrooke_ _.)  
_**Regina:** “Henry?”  
_(Henry runs forward and into both his mothers’ arms.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “You! You made him soft!”  
**Regina:** _(Standing in front of Henry:)_ “You stay away from our son.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Sighs:)_ “Hiding behind your moms again, I see.”  
**Henry:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “I’m not hiding. You may not see it, but I’m strong, because my moms taught me that family makes you stronger than you’ll ever be by yourself. And that’s something you’ll never have, because you’ll always be alone.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Clearly hurt, walks towards him:)_ “I wanted to give you a choice. But it appears you weren’t ready yet. Just remember, I’m your mother, Henry. And I only want what’s best for you.” _(She disappears in a cloud of smoke.)  
_

**Main Street.**  
_(Aladdin and Jasmine walk side by side down main street.)_  
**Aladdin:** “Ah, the break-in was nothing.”   
**Jasmine:** “I’m proud of you, Aladdin.”  
**Aladdin:** “Really?”   
**Jasmine:** “Hero looks good on you.”   
**Aladdin:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I don’t know about ‘hero.’ I’m just a guy helping out a friend.”   
**Jasmine:** “A friend in need. That’s what heroes do… help people. And I haven’t been so great at it lately. I was so focused on saving Agrabah, I nearly stopped you from helping Belle.”   
**Aladdin:** “So you care about your kingdom. That’s not a crime. _(Reaches into his jacket and pulls out a lamp:)_ But stealing this definitely was.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Chuckles:)_ “What is this?”   
**Aladdin:** “Ah, just a little something extra I snagged from Gold’s shop. Thought it might help a girl I know.”   
**Jasmine:** “Well, who’s inside? _(Gasps:)_ Is it? Is he?”   
**Aladdin:** “Uh, no. Afraid not. My old pal has moved on.”   
**Jasmine:** “The Genie…”   
**Aladdin:** “Mm.”   
**Jasmine:** “He’s gone.”   
**Aladdin:** “It’s okay. He’s free now. But maybe whoever’s inside here… maybe they can help us find Agrabah.”

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Violet enters the diner, holding the white rose.)  
_**Violet:** “Henry? I got your message.”  
**Henry:** “I’m sorry we missed the dance.”  
**Violet:** “I’m not. This is way better. We had our first date here. I love it.”  
**Henry:** “You do?”  
**Violet:** “Mm-hmm.”  
**Henry:** “So, you’re not getting bored with me? You just seemed a little distant lately.”  
**Violet:** “Oh. I’m… I’m sorry. It’s not you. _(Breathes deeply:)_ I’m just having a bit of a hard time adjusting to school.”  
**Henry:** _(Scoffs:)_ “School? That’s what’s going on?”  
**Violet:** “Yeah. _(Chuckles:)_ It’s like those movies you showed me. I just feel so out of place. Like, who am I? Am I a jock or a princess or a nerd? I…”  
**Henry:** “I knew I should have started with ‘Sixteen Candles.’ You don’t need a label. You’re Violet. You want to dance?”  
_(Violet nods and they begin to dance in the middle of the diner.)  
_

**Granny’s Diner. Exterior.  
**_(Emma and Regina watch from outside.)  
_**Emma:** “He’s gonna be okay, isn’t he?”  
**Regina:** “You mean?”  
**Emma:** “With or without me, he’s gonna be okay.”  
**Regina:** “The queen was wrong about him. I was so worried about how I was going to raise him, I didn’t even notice…”  
**Emma:** “We already had.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Deep In The Woods.**  
_(The Evil Queen arrives outside a large tent, looks around, and enters.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Sighs:)_ “The things we do for our children.”  
**Unseen Man:** “All children rebel. That’s their job.”   
**Evil Queen:** “And ours is to do what’s best for them… to make them strong. Henry will realize that someday.”   
**Unseen Man:** “Yes. But how far are you willing to go to get this, uh, new beginning of yours?”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh, you know me. I’ll do anything.”   
**Unseen Man:** “Then perhaps we can both get that happy ending.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Why, Dr. Facilier, are you suggesting we join forces?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Leaning forward into the light:)_ “Indeed I am.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I assume you know how teams work? You need a little give and take.”   
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “That sounds like a proposition.”   
_(As he leans in for a kiss, the Queen stops him.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “If you’re as powerful as you claim, I’d be a fool not to do business with you.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “My thoughts exactly.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Though I’m still not quite sure I trust your abilities, we’ll soon find out.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Oh, I promise you, my queen, you’ll be more than satisfied with the results.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I better be, Dr. For I will have my revenge, if it’s the last thing I do.”


	55. Wish You Were Here

**Storybrooke** **Cemetery. Present.**  
_(The Evil Queen paces outside Regina’s vault while a group of townspeople have gathered.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “People of Storybrooke. My people. I’m so glad you accepted my invitation, because this is about you. If Snow White doesn’t show up in the next five minutes, I’m going to share a little treat with you all. A taste of water from the River of Lost Souls.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(To Belle:)_ “Looks like you don’t have to worry about that blasted river water, do you? Not since your husband struck a deal with the Evil Queen.”   
**Belle:** “I don’t care about the deals that my husband makes. What I care about is getting the hell away from him.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Patience, my little lamb. I’m here to support my sister. Once she’s got her revenge, then we’ll go.”  
**Belle:** “How can you be so cold about this? Regina is your true sister and David and Snow are part of her family.”  
**Zelena** **:** “A family that barely tolerates me, yes. Lets face it, Belle, they’d much rather have someone like you around them than me.”  
_(Emma, Regina and Henry arrive.)_  
**Regina:** _(Whispers:)_ “You ready?”   
**Emma:** “Oh hell yes.”  
**Regina:** “All right.”  
**Emma:** “Let’s do it.”

**Snow White:** _(Arriving just as Emma and Regina were to attack:)_ “Wait!”   
_(The crowds part and David and Snow White walk confidently towards the Evil Queen.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, well, well. Look who’s right on time. I should’ve known you’d show up.”  
**Snow White:** _(Looking to David:)_ “We know our love is more powerful than anything you can throw at us.”   
**David:** “And to save the people of Storybrooke, we’re willing to do what you ask. It’s a sacrifice we need to make.”   
**Snow White:** “We’re going to do the right thing.”   
**Emma:** _(Not liking the sound of this:)_ “Dad, Mom?”   
**Snow White:** “Emma, most people go through life never knowing where their paths will take them, but somehow we always do. It’s always to each other and then back to you.”  
**Regina:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Are you sure?”   
**David:** “Yes. Lift the protection spell.”   
_(Reluctantly, Regina gestures with her hands and removes the protection spell on Snow & David’s shared heart. Taking each others hand, the __Charmings_ _turn to face the Evil Queen. Rubbing her hands, the Evil Queen lunges forward and sinks her hand into their chests, pulling out the two halves of the shared heart.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Looking down at the beating halves in her hands:)_ “I’ve dreamt of this moment for so long, Snow White. I’d wake up still feeling the grit of your crushed heart clinging to my palms. But that ending isn’t poetic enough, is it? I want to give you… my pain… the pain of being alone. And since I couldn’t quite accomplish that by killing you… I’ve come up with something much more cruel.”

_(The Evil Queen plunges the heart back inside their chests. For a moment, nothing happens. Then, slowly, Snow White collapses to the floor, asleep. David rushes to her side, checking to see she’s all right.)  
_**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “A sleeping curse? That’s never kept us apart before.”  
**Evil Queen:** “This one has a little twist. _(Waves her hand and Snow White disappears:)_ You say you always find her. Well, start looking, Shepherd. And let’s see what happens when you do.”  
_(The Evil Queen leaves in a cloud of smoke.)  
_

**Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Rushing home, David enters their apartment.)  
_**David:** _(Calling to her:)_ “Snow! _(Emma runs in after him:)_ Snow? ( _Reaching their bed, he sees his wife isn’t there. Thinks:)_ The woods. Where she sent her before.”

 **The Woods.**  
_(David drives at top speed searching for any sign of his wife. Emma, Henry and Regina, in the bug, follow him. Slamming the breaks, David exits the truck and runs through the woods. Eventually he comes upon a fallen tree where Snow White lays within her glass casket. Removing the lid, he stares down at her.)_  
**Emma:** _(Arriving, out of breath:)_ “Dad!”   
_(The trio arrive to take in the scene.)_  
**Regina:** “I don’t think a kiss is going to do it this time.”   
**Emma:** “Just let him try.”   
_(David leans forward and kisses Snow. A blast of energy permeates through the forest as true love’s kiss works its magic.)_  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “How about that.”   
_(Suddenly, as Snow’s eyes open, David falls to the floor, unconscious.)_  
**Emma:** “Dad!”   
**Snow White:** _(Groggily:)_ “David? David? What happened? What did she do?”   
**Regina:** _(Kneeling beside David, uses her magic to assess what’s happening:)_ “She put a sleeping curse on your heart, the heart you share. So now you share the curse. _(Stands, to Snow:)_ When one of you is awake, the other will be asleep. So, as long as the curse is unbroken…”   
**Snow White:** _(Despondently:)_ “Then we’ll never be together.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.**  
_(With the power of the Sorcerer’s wand,_ _Zelena_ _has opened a portal to the Enchanted forest. A long queue has formed with people desperate to escape the Evil Queen, including Robin Hood’s merry men and his son, Roland.)_  
**Little John:** “Are you sure Regina won’t mind us leaving without a goodbye?”  
**Zelena** **:** “She’ll understand. Robin would want him to grow up in Sherwood forest. _(Crouches before Roland:)_ We’ll come and visit you soon, okay? And we’ll even bring your baby sister.”   
_(Roland nods and kisses his sister goodbye before heading into the portal with Little John. Belle turns and notices Will Scarlett standing beside the portal.)_  
**Belle:** “Will? I haven’t seen you in ages! Are… are you leaving?”  
**Will:** “Leaving? No, I’ve just got back. I’m saying goodbye to this lot.”  
**Belle:** “Got back? From where?”  
**Will:** “Oh, it’s a long, complicated story. Perhaps I’ll tell you about it some time.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner. Past.  
**_(Having stolen the keys to the diner, Will pours himself a cup of coffee behind the counter. Leaving some money, he then thinks better of it and pockets it. Suddenly, the diner begins to rumble and shake and a large hole is punched through the diner floor. Standing at the entrance to the hole is the White Rabbit.)  
_**White Rabbit:** “There you are.” **  
Will:** “Bloody hell! What are you doing here?”  
**White Rabbit:** “I’ll tell you on the way, we’re late!”  
**Will:** “I’m not interested in your important dates, Rabbit. Or your unimportant dates, for that matter.”  
**White Rabbit:** “No, no, no. We’re not late for something, we’re late for _someone!_ ”  
**Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “Who?”  
**White Rabbit:** “Alice. _(Will has a pained look on his face:)_ She needs help. She needs you.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Main Street. Present.**  
_(Belle nods and gestures to the portal.)  
_**Belle:** “Well, you know where to find me.”  
_(Just as she’s about to step into the portal, it closes. The next moment, both_ _Zelena_ _and Belle disappear in a cloud of smoke.)  
_**Will:** _(Bemused:)_ “Glad to see nothing’s changed around here.”

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Arriving back at the farmhouse, Belle and_ _Zelena_ _look around, puzzled.)_  
**Belle:** “Zelena, why are we back here? I really want to be safe in the Enchanted Forest before Rumple discovers it’s gone.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(From behind her:)_ “Too late.”  
**Belle:** _(Turns, surprised:)_ “Rumple!”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Holds up the wand and then places it inside his jacket:)_ “I knew that street rat wasn’t digging around my shop for himself. _(Walking towards her:)_ And I cannot let you take our child away from me. _(Places a golden cuff on Belle’s wrist:)_ So now, no matter where you go, I’ll find you.”   
**Belle:** “You really are a beast.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Call me what you will, but it comes from love… my love for our child and you.”   
**Belle:** “You… you call this love? You’re scared, Rumple. I-I almost won today. And next time, I will run so fast and so far that you will never even set eyes on this child.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Let me remind you, dearie, that Rumplestiltskin takes children, not the other way ‘round.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Tell that to your firstborn.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You do not get to speak. _(He attempts to choke her with his magic, but finds himself clutching his heart instead:)_ Aah! Wh… What’s happening?”   
**Belle:** “Oh! What…”  
**Zelena** **:** “That is called a heart attack. _(Chuckles:)_ I think he forgot that his little ticker only tocks thanks to me. See, when I saved your life back in that New York hospital, I didn’t do it out of the kindness of my heart. We had a deal, remember? So whenever you hurt me… _(Chuckles:)_ you’re only hurting yourself.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “There’s one more thing Rumplestiltskin’s quite good at, and that’s finding loopholes. We are far from done, dearie.”  _(He leaves_ _.)_

**Blanchard Apartment. Evening.**  
_(Snow White places baby Neal in the cot and climbs into bed beside David. She begins to write a note for him, explaining everything. She finishes the note and places it in David’s hand before settling down in the bed. Laying beside him, she kisses David awake before falling asleep herself.)_  
**David:** _(Sitting up, groggily, to Neal:)_ “Hey there, little man.”  
_(Confused by what’s going on, he looks to Snow sleeping beside him, before noticing the folded note in his hand. Unfolding it, he begins to read. Sighing, he turns to his wife and simply strokes her hair, before getting out of bed.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Castle.**  
_(Belle is cleaning the silverware as_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _enters.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumplestiltskin, you’re back. I, uh… I did the wash, and I polished the silver like you asked.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Good. Now you can take care of this.”   
_(He deposits a bassinet on the long table.)_  
**Belle:** _(As the baby cries:)_ “A baby? But where… where did it come from? What… where are its parents?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “They no longer matter. The child’s mine now.”   
**Belle:** _(The baby’s crying continues:)_ “Y-yours? What you… you stole him?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes. Scandalous, isn’t it?”   
**Belle:** _(Picks up the baby and cradles it in her arms:)_ “Shh. It’s okay. Shh. Oh, shh. What kind of beast steals a child from its parents? I mean… _(Sighs:)_ What happened to you that made you like this?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’d do best to stop asking so many questions. _(Searches for a scroll:)_ Ahh, there it is. I have work to do. I’m not to be disturbed.”   
**Belle:** “Well, at least tell me his name so I can soothe him. Or did you not even bother to find out?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why would I? A name’s a special thing. You don’t waste it on something you’ve no intention of becoming… a-attached to.”   
**Belle:** “What do you mean? What do you plan on doing with this child?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Avoiding the question:)_ “I shall be back at sundown. Don’t think about trying to hide it. I’ll find out. _(As Belle starts to protest:)_ Ah!”   
_(Belle falls silent and the Dark One leaves the room.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Library. Present.  
**_(Belle is in the library, trying to find a way to stop her husband.)  
_**Belle:** _(Reading book titles:)_ “Goldman’s ‘Treatise on the Metaphysics of Magic.’ Talbot’s ‘The White Sorcerer’s Way.’ What’s this? Huh. I’ve never seen you before. _(Pulling the book off the shelf, she opens it:)_ ‘Follow the strand.’ The strand of what?”  
_(She closes the book to notice a red strand of rope that now lays on the floor. Bending over to pick it up, she begins to follow where the strand leads.)  
_

**Dream World.  
**_(Suddenly, Belle finds herself inside a cave. Walking deeper inside the cave, the red strand eventually leads her to the Shears of Destiny. As she reaches for them however, they disappear.)  
_**Belle:** _(Finally taking in her surroundings:)_ “I’m in the dream world again.”  
**Son:** _(Standing behind her:)_ “Our dream world. _(As Belle turns to face him:)_ Hello, Mother.”  
**Belle:** “My son. _(Chuckles, approaching:)_ It’s really you again.”  
_(They embrace.)  
_**Son:** “Yes. I’ve come to warn you. _(They part:)_ The glowing thread you followed is the strand of my fate. It’s what my father plans to cut with these shears as soon as I’m born.”  
**Belle:** “I-I’m trying to stop him, but I don’t know how.”  
**Son:** “You know the answer to saving me is already inside you. It’s right here in front of you. You just have to be willing to see it. And do so quickly, or any hope of protecting me will be cut short. Just like my fate.”  
_(Belle’s son holds up the Shears and cuts the red strand in front of her, waking her up. Belle finds herself back in the library.)_

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Snow White and Jasmine share a booth as they go over the class grades.)  
_**Snow White:** “Look at these grades. I think they’re finally getting it. _(Jasmine says nothing, looking downbeat:)_ Is something wrong?”  
**Jasmine:** “I feel silly saying anything with all you’re going through.”  
**Snow White:** “No. It’s okay. We’re friends.”  
**Jasmine:** “Aladdin. He might have found something to help locate Agrabah. A genie lamp. I don’t know how much you know about it…”  
**Snow White:** “I know a little bit. My father found one once.”  
**Jasmine:** “Then you know how unpredictable genies can be, how all their wishes come with a price.”  
**Snow White:** “And you’re worried about what the price could be if you wish to find Agrabah.”  
**Jasmine:** “What am I to do?”  
**Snow White:** “Don’t you remember the story you told me the first day we met? About the princess who didn’t embrace being the hero she was meant to be?”  
**Jasmine:** “You mean the story about me?”  
**Snow White:** “Yes, I do. It is never too late to be a hero, Jasmine. This might be your chance.”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _cradles baby Robin in her arms as the Evil Queen enters.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Knock, knock.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Ooh! Look who it is! Your Evil Auntie! Would you like to hold her? I think she misses you.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, no. That’s okay. In fact, I was hoping to catch you during nap time.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Why’s that? Why are you here?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Gold sent me. Seems he wants you out of the way pretty badly.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Hmm. So, what now?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, nothing you need worry about. I just came to warn you and to let you know that my partnership with Rumplestiltskin is coming to an end.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Really?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Of course. Family is everything, Zelena. Besides, I just may have found someone better to team with. Talk soon, Sis.”  
_(The Evil Queen blows a kiss and disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle.  
**_(Belle reads to the baby from her favourite book.)  
_**Belle:** “ ‘Gideon was unafraid. He drew his sword and turned to face the evil Sorcerer, ready to save the people he loved.’ _(Baby coos:)_ You really like this, don’t you? So did I, when I was little. This is the first book that my mother ever read to me. I used to tell her that when I grew up, I was going to be a strong, brave hero, just like Gideon in the book. Maybe you could grow up to be like him someday. Wouldn’t that be wonderful? Of course, you’ll only get the chance to if we can figure out what Rumplestiltskin is planning before the sun goes down and he takes you away. Which, now that I’ve calmed you down, maybe we can do that.” _(Belle lifts the baby in the bassinet and leaves the room.)_

**Storybrooke** **Library. Present.  
**_(Belle is still pouring over books as Mr. Gold appears beside her.)  
_**Belle:** _(Backing away:)_ “Look, I know you want me back, Rumple. But this… this isn’t the way.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know. But I cannot lose another son, Belle. I won’t. Not if I can stop it.” _(Belle continues to back away from him, running towards the elevator. The gold cuff on her arm glowing brightly.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle.**  
_(Belle, with baby in tow, enters the library. Crossing the room, she places the baby down and notices what_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _has been working on.)_  
**Belle:** “This is fairy language. _(Picks up a quill and piece of parchment and begins to transcribe:)_ It’s an incantation for someone called… The Black Fairy. But what would Rumplestiltskin want from her, and what does that have to do with why he took you?”   
_(The baby cries when_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears beside Belle.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That’s for me to know… _(Taking the transcription and walking away:)_ And you never to find out.”  
**Belle:** “No. You knew I was going to do this.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Not only did I know. I was planning on it. You really think I left the tower door open by accident? I don’t speak fairy. But why do I need to when I have you?”   
**Belle:** “No. I will not let you hurt this baby.”  
_(Belle gasps as the bassinet containing the child is_ _magicked_ _into the Dark One’s hand.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “The child is no longer your concern. I think you should stay here for a while. Don’t want you getting any ideas about trying to stop me.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _walks away, slamming the door shut behind him. Running to the door, Belle tries to escape but finds herself locked in_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Library. Present.**  
_(Belle runs into the elevator and attempts to close the doors before Mr. Gold stops her.)  
_**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “Why… why are you doing this?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “After all this time, you must know. I will never be the man you think I can be.”  
**Belle:** “It… it doesn’t have to be like that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m afraid it does. When we met, I told you I was a difficult man to love. But more than that, I think… I think I’m a man no one can love. But this son, with him, I can start over. Maybe he can love me.”  
**Belle:** “Not like this. Don’t give up, Rumple. I… I never wanted you to be perfect. I just wanted you to try.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I have. And look what’s happened. I’ve only ever pushed you away. Now, uh… I-I’m afraid all I really have… is magic.”  
**Belle:** “And it may get you your son. But you know there’s a price. You won’t just push me away again. You’ll lose me forever. Is that a price that you’re willing to pay?”  
_(Mr. Gold considers her words and, after a moment, turns and leaves the library.)_ _  
_

**Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Jasmine pulls the lamp out of her bag as Snow watches her.)  
_**Snow White:** “You ready?”  
**Jasmine:** _(Breathes deeply:)_ “I am. _(Snow walks to stand beside Henry as Aladdin watches Jasmine rub the lamp. A yellow cloud escapes the lamp, along with two metal cuffs, which clank to the floor:)_ I don’t understand. _(Aladdin picks up the cuffs:)_ Where’s the genie?”  
**Henry:** “He’s been freed.”  
**Jasmine:** “But without a genie, I can’t use a wish to get back to Agrabah.”  
**Aladdin:** _(Looking down at the cuffs:)_ “Actually, I think you will.”  
_(Aladdin slips one of the cuffs onto his wrists.)  
_**Jasmine:** “What are you doing? You’ll be a prisoner of the lamp.”  
**Aladdin:** “It’s not such a bad life. Sure, some genies are insufferable, but I knew a pretty great one once. And he’s been free for a while now, so… Maybe I can be like him. _(Jasmine drops her head, unsure about this:)_ Hey, hey. _(Lifting her head with his fingers:)_ Either way… let’s say we find out.”  
_(Aladdin steps backwards and places the second cuff on his other wrist. The yellow cloud surrounds him and Aladdin disappears inside the lamp_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands behind the counter of his shop as the Evil Queen enters.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Let me guess, you didn’t kill your sister.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You didn’t really expect me to kill my own flesh and blood for you, did you? No, you were just angry because Zelena tried to help Belle escape. Honestly, I don’t know what the bookworm is so worried about. She clearly has you wrapped around her little finger. She gave you some speech about ‘the man in the beast’, or whatever she claims to see in you and you backed off. Even if you were the person Belle wants you to be today, how long will that really last? Soon enough, she’ll realize, as she always does, that’s not who you really are. But this time, she’ll have a child to protect. And she’ll do what she should have way back when. She’ll go and take the boy with her. _(Laughing:)_ And you’ll be alone, just as it was the first time. With Baelfire.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You want to know what failure looks like? Take a look in the mirror. Do not dare question me again. Now go. We’re done.”   
_(Wordlessly, the Evil Queen turns and leaves the shop.)_

 **Deep In The Woods.  
**_(The Evil Queen paces the floor.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “Rumplestiltskin’s gone too far this time. He tried to pit me against my own sister just so he could then go and back down from his wife.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “The power of the Darkness was clearly the only thing keeping that man strong, my Queen.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, he’s still a force to be reckoned with, but I agree that he’s lost that killer instinct.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “The spirits of the Dark Ones speak to me from the other side, my Queen, they have told me what must be done. Let me prove my worth to you once more.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Considers:)_ “Hm. Well, your idea to curse Snow and Charming’s heart was ingenious. All right, what do the Dark Ones suggest?”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle Library.**  
_(Belle is still trapped in the library, trying to escape when she sees a light blue glow coming from under the door.)_  
**Belle:** “Hello? Hello? Is someone out there? Please, I… I need help! Hello? I… Hello? _(Belle opens the door’s peep hole and the Blue fairy flies through it into the room:)_ You’re a… a fairy.”   
**Blue Fairy:** _(Panting, transforming to her full size:)_ “I’m Blue. And by the looks of things, you’re another soul held captive by the Dark One.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah, and… and I need you to get me out of here. Rumplestiltskin has a child who’s in great danger.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “I know. That’s why I’m here. I came as soon as I sensed the fairy incantations being read. We have to stop him before he can use it to summon The Black Fairy.”   
**Belle:** “Why? I thought that all fairies were good.”   
**Blue Fairy:** “Well, she used to be good once.”   
**Belle:** “What happened?”   
**Blue Fairy:** _(Sighs:)_ “No one knows exactly. Just that her heart blackened and she stopped defending the children that she was meant to protect. She started stealing them instead. Which means that child is in grave danger. Rumple is trying to use it to lure her.”   
**Belle:** “But why? What could possibly be so important that he’d want from her?”   
**Blue Fairy:** “I wish I knew. But, right now, we just need to get you free so that you can save that child.”   
**Belle:** “What? Me? But I… I don’t have magic.”   
**Blue Fairy:** “Well, that’s precisely why it has to be you. My magic can’t save him. _(The Blue Fairy uses her wand to open the door:)_ Hurry! There’s not much time.”  
**Belle:** “Wish me luck. I’m going to need it.” _(Belle turns and runs out the door_ _.)_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse. Present.**  
_(Regina and_ _Zelena_ _have a little chat.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “So, what brings you here? If you’ve come to apologise-”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I didn’t come here to apologize. Truth is, I thought I’d find some magic here to help with the Evil Queen’s sleeping curse.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You mean you came here to steal from me?”   
**Regina:** “Well, was I supposed to think you’d share?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well, if you must know, I’ve been helping people, actually. I sent Roland and the rest of Robin’s gang back to the Enchanted Forest and would’ve done the same for Belle if not for Rumplestiltskin. I am trying here. I mean, what about forgiveness? What about redemption? You’ve been forgiven! You’ve grown. You’ve changed!”   
**Regina:** “You chose the Evil Queen over me, Zelena. You see what she’s done and yet you still defend her.”  
**Zelena** **:** “She is my sister. She accepts me for what I am, not what I could be.”  
**Regina:** “She’s manipulating you, Zelena, it’s what she does. The sooner you realise that, the better off we’ll all be.”  
**Zelena** **:** “And then what, I’m left alone again? Admit it, you and your friends don’t really want me around. Even after killing Hades, you still don’t trust me.”  
**Regina:** “Robin trusted you. He believed you could change. For the sake of your daughter, he was willing to forgive what you did to him and give you another chance, and all that did was get him killed. Well I will not allow you to endanger the people I love. I cannot trust you with the Evil Queen living here.” 

 **Granny’s Diner.  
**_(Belle speaks with Emma at the diner.)  
_**Granny:** _(Handing a cup to Belle:)_ “Here you go. One cup of chamomile. It soothes the soul.”  
**Belle:** “Thanks, Granny. _(To Emma, continuing:)_ I… I know I should be relieved…” _(Belle sips her tea.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, no one’s gonna blame you for still worrying. Gold did the right thing today. That doesn’t mean he’ll do the same tomorrow. _(Belle drops the tea cup and it shatters on the floor:)_ Belle? What is it? Are you okay?”  
**Belle:** “The tea. _(Gasps:)_ Aah! No! _(Belle’s stomach begins to expand rapidly:)_ No. No. This can’t… This can’t be happening! Please, no! _(Gasps:)_ No!”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Forest Clearing.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _places the baby in the bassinet down on the ground and begins to speak to the heavens.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Let the night sky tremble, as the Dark Star shall fall. Awake, Black Fairy, and heed my call.”   
_(The baby cries as the Black Fairy descends from the sky_ _.)_

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(As the Black Fairy begins to approach:)_ “I’m afraid I can’t let you get a hold of that baby. Not yet, anyway.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Who dares summon me?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Throws squid ink onto her, causing her to become immobilised:)_ “Squid ink. Nasty stuff.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Rumplestiltskin.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “So you know who I am.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, who hasn’t heard of the Dark One? And if you’ve heard of me, you know that squid ink won’t hold me long.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I know. That’s why… _(Draws his dagger:)_ I have this.”   
**Black Fairy:** “And how exactly do you plan on using that?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, that all depends on how you answer one simple question. You steal babies. Steal them from their mothers’ arms. So, why, of all the babies, in all of the realms, why did you abandon the one child who was actually yours?”   
**Black Fairy:** “No. No. It can’t be.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I’m afraid it can be… Mother. That’s right. Rumplestiltskin is your son. Of course, you would know that… Had you bothered to even give me a name. And now you are gonna answer my question. Why did you abandon me?”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Begins to laugh:)_ “Funny that the Dark One should ask such a thing. Sometimes you have to choose power over love. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _is distracted by Belle coming to save the baby. As the squid ink wears off, the Black Fairy grabs him:)_ Time’s up. No more answers for you today. Guess you’ll just have to keep on wondering. _(Laughs and shoves him to the ground:)_ Son!”  
_(The Black Fairy turns and escapes into the night sky.)_  
**Belle:** _(Steps forward, holding the baby:)_ “I understand now. I mean, you didn’t deserve what she did. But sacrificing the life of an innocent child is not the answer. No matter how much pain you’re in.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No one knows anything about my pain.”   
_(He disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving Belle holding the baby_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Convent of the Sisters of Saint** **Meissa** **.  
** _(Belle is giving birth in the convent. Emma holds her hand and helps with her breathing as one of the sisters deals with the delivery.)  
_

**Dream World.**  
**Boy:** “Can you push me on the swing, Mommy?”   
_(In a darkened playground, Belle walks towards her son on the_ _the_ _swings.)_  
**Belle:** _(Exhales deeply:)_ “I was… I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to find you.”   
**Son:** “You’ll always find me when you need to.”  
**Belle:** _(Taking a seat on the swing beside him:)_ “So, look. We don’t have much time now, okay? Your father’s coming, and he will use those shears. So, please, if you know how to stop him, you have to let me know.”   
**Son:** “You know what you must do.”   
**Belle:** “No. No. _(Stands:)_ No. No. I can’t. I won’t. There has to be another way.”  
**Son:** “There isn’t. As you said, we’re out of time.”   
**Belle:** _(They embrace:)_ “I love you. I love you more than anything in the world.”   
**Son:** “I know. And I won’t ever forget it. Oh, and Mother… don’t forget the book.”  
**Belle:** “What book?” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Convent of the Sisters of Saint** **Meissa** **.**  
_(Belle gasps and finally snaps back to the here and now just in time to give birth to her son.)  
_

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Belle rocks the baby in her arms as Emma leads the Mother Superior into the room.)_  
**Mother Superior:** “Oh, congratulations.”   
**Belle:** _(Laughs:)_ “Thank you, Blue.”   
**Mother Superior:** “Emma said you wanted to see me.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah. Yeah, I need your help.”   
**Mother Superior:** “Of course. Anything.”   
**Belle:** “Here. _(Pats the bed and Mother Superior takes a seat:)_ Will you be his fairy godmother? And will you take him somewhere safe, somewhere far away from all this?”   
**Emma:** “Belle, what are you doing?”   
**Belle:** “Rumple will never stop. This is our son’s only chance. _(To Mother Superior:)_ Please take him, just until this is all over.”   
**Mother Superior:** “But you don’t know when or if that will come to pass.”   
**Belle:** “I believe it will. I have to believe it will. Yeah. _(Voice breaking:)_ Take him.”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Taking the baby into her arms:)_ “Of course.”   
**Belle:** _(Sniffles:)_ “Thank you, Blue. There’s, uh… there’s one more thing. Emma? _(Emma hands over ‘Her Handsome Hero’. To Mother Superior:)_ Read it to him so that he knows that I’m always there for him. _(To the baby:)_ My Gideon… strong and brave… a hero for all time. _(Kisses the baby’s head:)_ Don’t you ever forget that I love you.”   
_(Mother Superior waves her hand and both she and the baby begin to glow. Elsewhere, Mr. Gold pushes open the convent doors and strides inside. Entering the room, he finds Emma and Belle sitting on the bed. Wordlessly he takes in the scene before something outside the window catches his eye. Mother Superior flies away with baby Gideon.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. You abandoned our son? After everything?”   
**Belle:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I didn’t abandon him! I gave him his best chance at a good life. And after what you did, that is clearly a life without you in it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle…”   
**Belle:** “Rumple, no! It’s over. Okay? It’s over! There’s nothing left for you to say.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Glances at the window, then back:)_ “What’s his name? What’s our son’s name?”  
**Belle:** “Why? So you can use it to find him? You can do what you will with me, but I will never tell you.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I would never hurt you, Belle. Never. But I will find our son.” 

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Belle tracks down the parents of the stolen baby and returns the child to them. Unseen from the distance,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _watches the happy reunion.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold enters the back room of his shop.)  
_**Evil Queen:** _(Sitting in the darkness:)_ “Someone lose another son?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t. Not now.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Turning on a light:)_ “Or what? Hmm? _(Laughing:)_ Oh. I bet Belle really hates you now, huh?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Go.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No. I’m going to enjoy this. I went to a lot of trouble for this to see what happens when you poison your love.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I did no such thing. _(Points, at her accusingly:)_ You did.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Laughing:)_ “Oh, no. You did. By making me an enemy. Okay, yes, I did the actual dosing of the tea. But you forced my hand. _(Standing, crossing the room:)_ Oh, worry not. It’ll be easy to fix, no? Just tell her. Oh, wait. She won’t believe you, will she? Tragic.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I may not have crossed a line today. But you most certainly did. And I’m gonna make sure you pay for it.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, please. If you haven’t found a way to kill the woman who murdered your own son without enlisting my help, I’m not all that concerned.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(As the Evil Queen starts to leave:)_ “One thing I thought you knew about me by now, Your Majesty… I play a very long game. And you? You’re nothing more than one of my pawns.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Good luck finding your son. Again. I hear fairies make wonderful mothers.”  
_(The Evil Queen leaves. For a few moments, Mr. Gold merely stands with pain etched across his face. Then, he begins taking his frustrations out on several items in the back room, smashing them to pieces.)_

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Henry, Regina, Snow and Emma are gathered in the apartment, having discussed the days events. David lays slumbering on the bed.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Okay. That’s enough despair for one day. _(Motions towards David:)_ I’m going to wake him up. If you would please fill him in on everything?”  
**Henry:** “Of course.”  
_(Snow moves to the bed and climbs on beside David. She is about to kiss him when something stops her.)_  
**Emma:** “Are you okay, Mom?”   
**Snow White:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No. _(Slides off the bed and picks up something heavy:)_ She’s watching us.” _(Snow throws the item at the bedroom mirror, smashing it. Meanwhile, via her mirror, the Evil Queen smiles as her curse is clearly having the desired effect on her victims.)_  
**Regina:** _(Having seen enough:)_ “This is all my fault. _(Heads towards the door:)_ I can’t let them suffer for it.”   
**Emma:** _(Walking, blocking her path:)_ “Regina, where the hell are you going?”   
**Regina:** “To stop the queen. I can hurt her. I’m the only one who can hurt her. Anything that happens to me will happen to her.”   
**Emma:** “No, we decided this in the mirror world. I am not letting you sacrifice yourself.”   
**Regina:** “Well, I’m not asking for permission.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, I see, we’re still doing this. _(Folds her arms:)_ So did you forget what’s about to happen to me? That I have a death sentence.”  
**Regina:** “But you can fight that future, Emma. I know you. You will fight it.”   
**Emma:** “But that doesn’t mean I will win, and the only thing that makes that bearable is knowing that Henry will still have you. I can’t be there, so you have to be. You know I’m right. We have to find another way to defeat her. Together.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Emma and Regina sneak into Mr. Gold’s shop to find the place wrecked.)_  
**Emma:** “Whoa. Oh, well, someone had a temper tantrum.”   
**Regina:** “Do you really think we’ll find something in here to stop the queen?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe. _(Notices something laying on the floor:)_ But I think I just found something else. _(Crouches beside it:)_ This is it. This is the sword from my vision. It’s here.”   
_(Emma reaches to grab the sword but the vision flashes before her eyes once more.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma, are you okay?”   
**Emma:** _(Panting, grabs the sword:)_ “Yeah. I think it’s safe to say this is what did it.”   
**Regina:** “This is the sword that killed you?”   
**Emma:** “Will kill me.”   
**Regina:** “Why would it be in here?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know. But now that we have it, maybe we can finally find who’s responsible.”   
**Regina:** “The figure under the hood.”   
**Emma:** _(Stands, holding the sword:)_ “Yeah. And then we can stop them. You see? This is why we keep fighting. The Savior is a title I’ve thought about running from numerous times, but I never have, because I want to protect my family and my friends and the people that I love. The vision still bothers me but I can’t give in to it. Just like you can’t let the Queen get to you.”   
**Regina:** “Yeah, but the Queen could very well be the one under the hood.”  
**Emma:** “Well then I say we take the fight to her.”

 **Regina’s Vault. Exterior.  
**_(Regina and Emma, carrying the sword, head towards Regina’s vault.)  
_**Emma:** “Do you really think you’ve got something in your vault that can tell us more about this thing?”  
**Regina:** “The hooded figure who uses it is fated to kill you. First we need to figure out who that is.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Appearing in a cloud of smoke, blocking their path. Flirtatiously to Emma:)_ “Ooh, nice sword, sweetie.”  
**Emma:** _(As Regina conjures a fireball:)_ “Regina, don’t let her get to you.”  
**Regina:** “It’s too late.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Chuckles:)_ “What are you gonna do? Throw a fireball at yourself? The only way to hurt me is to hurt you, which is why your girlfriend won’t be able to stop me. See? Love is weakness. _(To Emma:)_ Say hi to Sleeping Beauty… or is it Sleeping Daddy?”  
_(Enraged, Emma slashes at the Evil Queen with the sword, cutting her cheek. Immediately regretting this, she turns to Regina.)  
_**Emma:** _(Gasps:)_ “Are you…?”  
**Regina:** _(Touching her own cheek to find no damage:)_ “I’m… fine.”  
_(Emma turns back to the Evil Queen, who attempts to heal herself. Much to her dismay, her magic is unable to heal the cut. Determined to end things, Emma lunges once more with the sword, but the Evil Queen escapes.)_  
**Emma:** _(Looking down at the sword, amazed:)_ “We can kill her.” 

**Alleyway.  
**_(The Evil Queen reappears in an alleyway, sitting upon Regina’s car. As she touches the cut on her cheek again, she is approached by Mr. Gold.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thinking of going for a drive?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Rumple, I’m in no mood.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Looks like the Savior’s found a weapon. Now, normally I’d be upset that someone stole from me, but in this case, I think I’ll let Ms. Swan’s pilfering slide, and I can focus on finding my son. And you can prepare… _(Places a golden cuff on her wrist:)_ to die. Now, no matter where you go, I can find you. You see, what you did to me, to Belle, was unforgivable. So if, at the end of the day, the Savior has yet to dispatch of you, rest assured that after I find my son, I will gladly finish the job.”

 **Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma and Regina have returned to the apartment as Snow continues to slumber.)_  
**David:** “So it can hurt the queen without hurting Regina.”   
**Emma:** “The Evil Queen needs to die.”   
_(David’s_ _cellphone_ _rings and he goes to answer it.)_  
**Henry:** “You sure about this, Mom?”   
**Emma:** “In this case, the cliché is true. I was… born for this. With this sword, I can save all of us.”  
**Henry:** “That sword is what kills you. How do you know this isn’t how you die… facing her? What if she’s the figure under the hood in your vision?”  
**Emma:** “I can’t sit out every battle because I think it might be my last. I’m the Savior, kid.”   
**Henry:** “You’re also my Mom.”  
_(Henry walks away as Emma’s hand begins to shake, the vision coming to her yet again.)_  
**David:** _(Returning:)_ “Hey. That was Leroy. The Evil Queen was spotted headed down Main Street.”   
**Emma:** _(Clenches her hand into a fist:)_ “All right.”   
**Regina:** “Let’s go.”   
**Emma:** “No. You can’t. The only way you can hurt her is to hurt yourself, and I can’t let you do that. _(Takes Regina’s hand:)_ I’ve got this. You need to stay here with Henry.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs, lifting their hands and kissing Emma’s:)_ “Good luck.”

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.  
**_(Emma and David walk down the street when they hear a woman’s distress call.)_  
**Woman:** “Help me!”  
_(Quickly, the sheriffs run towards Granny’s Diner.)  
_

**Granny’s Diner.  
**_(They enter to find Jasmine tied to a chair.)  
_**Emma:** “Jasmine!”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Coming out of the kitchen holding the lamp:)_ “Ah, ah. This is about me. It’s always about me.”  
**Emma:** “Damn right.”  
_(Emma raises the sword but the Evil Queen begins to magically strangle Jasmine.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “I can snap her neck before you get a step closer. _(Emma looks to Jasmine as she gasps for air, then takes a step backwards:)_ That’s better.”  
_(The Evil Queen rubs the lamp and Aladdin appears.)  
_**David:** “Well that’s new.”  
**Evil Queen:** “My genie.”  
**Aladdin:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I believe I have three wishes.”  
**Aladdin:** “Go ahead. Wish. They always come with a price.”  
**Evil Queen:** “That they do. Which is why I’m not going to wish for something for me. _(To Emma:)_ I’m going to give you something… something you’ve always wanted, something you confided about to Aladdin.”  
**Emma:** “You heard us?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Don’t you know by now? I hear everything. You wished you weren’t the Savior. So that’s exactly what you’re going to get. _(To Aladdin:)_ Genie of Agrabah, I wish… that Emma Swan’s wish, to have never been the Savior… be granted.”  
**Emma:** _(Charging forward:)_ “No!”  
_(Aladdin raises his hand and Emma disappears.)  
_**David:** “Emma! What happened? Where did she go?!” 

**Wish Realm.**  
_(Emma exhales sharply and blows out her birthday candles. The gathered crowd cheer ‘Happy birthday!’ and applaud.)_  
**Emma:** “Mommy. Daddy.”   
**Grumpy:** “So tell us, Princess, what did you wish for?”   
**Emma:** “Not a thing. Everything I could ever want is right here.”   
_(Granny snaps her fingers and more presents are brought into the room as the crowd disperses.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Noticing her daughter’s pensive expression:)_ “Sweetie, something’s bothering you. What’s wrong?”   
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Last night I had a dream that… that the Queen did cast her curse, and I was the Savior, as you told me.”   
**Snow White:** “Yes, but with the Queen defeated, all of that was avoided.”   
**Emma:** “Right. Right. But in my dream, I was in this strange, fantastical land unlike anything I’d ever seen before, and we were still fighting her… all of us. And this place… it had a name. It was called… Storybrooke.”   
**David:** “It was only a dream.”   
**Emma:** “Then when I woke up, I found this. _(Holds out the sword:)_ It was under my bed.”   
**Snow White:** “Well, one of the servants must have put it there. They were cleaning the armory.”   
**Henry:** _(Running in:)_ “Oh, no. Oh, no. I’m so sorry. Did I miss it? I was practicing for tomorrow and lost track of time. Can you please forgive me?”  
**Emma:** _(Hugs him:)_ “Of course, Henry. I want your knighting ceremony to be perfect. You’re going to be the noblest knight the kingdom has ever seen.”   
**Henry:** _(Notices the sword in her hand:)_ “Is that for me? For tomorrow? _(Takes the sword and holds it up:)_ My name is Sir Henry, Knight of the Realm. And I shall defend all of you.” _(David chuckles.)_  
**Emma:** “Your father would be very proud of you.”   
**Henry:** “I wish. I wish I’d known him.”   
_(They all turn to look at a portrait of Neal hanging above them.)_  
**Emma:** “He’s watching over you. He’s always watching over you.”   
**David:** “Now, then, I believe we have some celebrating to do. Come. _(Offers his arm to Emma who takes it:)_ The party’s only just begun.”   
**Emma:** “Of course, Daddy.”   
**Snow White:** “Oh, Henry, put that thing away. This family is done fighting.”

**Storybrooke** **. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Henry and Regina have just found out what happened.)_  
**Henry:** “Where did she go?”   
**David:** “We have no idea, Henry.”   
**Regina:** “But we’re trying to figure that out, right? Because I didn’t stay behind for you to screw things up.”  
**David:** “Hey, take it easy, it was the Queen.”   
**Regina:** “I know who it was. Maybe use some of that defensive energy to figure out where she is! You’re her father. You must have some idea.”   
**David:** “Yeah, I am her father. That doesn’t mean I know everything.”   
**Jasmine:** “Please, stop fighting. Please.”   
**Regina:** “Right now we’re doing exactly what she wants. She said we would tear ourselves apart, and that’s exactly what we’re doing. The Evil Queen has thrown a lot of punches today. But now… I think I know a way to throw one back.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold stands in his shop. Taking a hair from Belle’s hairbrush and one from his own head, he crushes them together and attempts to find his son, using the globe.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Show me our son. _(A black mist swirls and then disappears inside the globe:)_ No.”

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(The Evil Queen sits behind the desk holding the lamp, as Aladdin mixes her a drink.)_  
**Aladdin:** “Appletini? Really? Isn’t that a bit on the nose? Even for you?”   
**Evil Queen:** “I like what I like.”   
**Aladdin:** “So, it’s your wish?”  
**Evil Queen:** “No. A request. _(As Aladdin pours the drink:)_ I suggest you heed it or things will be even less pleasant than they already are.”   
**Aladdin:** “That’s ambitious.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Using her magic to stand behind him:)_ “There’s much we can explore in this master-genie relationship.”   
**Aladdin:** _(Sighs, removing her hand from his chest:)_ “Ambition… met.”   
_(Regina opens the door and strides into the office.)_  
**Regina:** “Having fun in my office?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, as a matter of fact, I was about to.”   
_(The Evil Queen turns and winks at Aladdin.)_  
**Aladdin:** “Ew.”   
**Regina:** “I’m not here for your perversions. I’m here to get Emma back.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, well, good luck with that. You’re not getting a hold of this lamp. But even if you did, you can’t undo wishes.”   
**Aladdin:** “Sadly true.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Now… take a seat. _(Hands her a glass:)_ Have a drink. And give thanks where thanks is due.”  
**Regina:** “What the hell are you talking about?”   
**Evil Queen:** _(To Aladdin:)_ “Be a dear and mix another, hmm? _(Moves back behind the desk:)_ Don’t forget… I know you better than anyone, Regina, _(Chuckles:)_ I am you. And there was a time when all you wanted was to tear Snow and Charming apart and kick Emma Swan out of your town. And I just did both. _(As Aladdin hands her another drink, laughs:)_ A toast. To you. To me. To us. _(Regina places the glass down on the table. Sighs:)_ That’s why you’ll never be happy. You’ve won, and you can’t even admit it. _(Takes a seat:)_ If you could, you’d see that victory feels luxurious.”   
**Regina:** “Yes, I… may not be able to get a hold of that genie lamp, but you’re right. We are the same person, which means you’re not the only master of the lamp.” _(Aladdin smiles as realisation dawns on the Queen.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “No.”   
**Aladdin:** “Yes.”   
**Regina:** “Genie of the Lamp, I wish to be sent to the same place as Emma Swan.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No!”   
**Aladdin:** “Your wish is my command, Master.”   
_(Aladdin raises his hand and Regina vanishes.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Slams her hand on the desk:)_ “No!”

**Wish Realm.  
**_(Regina arrives in the forest of the Wish Realm.)  
_**Regina:** _(Taking in her surroundings:)_ “Emma? Emma?! _(On the path up ahead, she sees the dwarves marching and whistling ‘_ _Heigh-Ho_ _’. Running to catch up to them:)_ Hey! Hey! _(Whistling continues:)_ Hey! Dwarfs! _(Sighs as they turn to face her:)_ I’m… I’m looking for Emma. Have you seen her? Have you seen her?”  
**Grumpy:** “The Evil Queen is back.”  
**Regina:** “No, no, you don’t understand. I’m… I’m… I’m not the Evil Queen anymore.”  
**Grumpy:** “Move! Move! We must warn them! The war is not over! Run!”  
**Regina:** “No!” _(The dwarves run away and Regina realises things will be tougher than she thought.)_

 **A Short Time Later.  
**_(Regina continues to walk through the woods when she comes upon a statue of Prince Charming and Snow White. The inscription reads: ‘On this spot, Snow White & Prince David heroically defeated the Evil Queen.’)_  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Seriously?”  
_(Humming ‘Some Day My Prince Will Come’. Princess Emma walks through the woods holding a basket and gathering wild flowers.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma? _(The princess stops dead in her tracks. Laughing:)_ What the hell happened to you?”  
**Emma:** _(Backing away:)_ “You… You’re the Evil Queen.”  
**Regina:** “You don’t remember me.”  
**Emma:** “I know exactly who you are. _(Hides behind a tree:)_ My parents banished you.”  
**Regina:** “Uh, no, they didn’t. _(Chuckles:)_ None of this is real. I’m your friend.”  
**Emma:** “You’re no one’s friend. My father said you were a liar.”

**Regina:** “No, it’s not a lie. Where we’re from, we actually… we have a son… and we’re in… _(At Emma’s distrusting look:)_ Okay, it’s complicated, but… the point is I risked my life coming here because you’re the Savior… and your family needs you.” _(Emma’s expression changes at these words. They are interrupted by an arrow sailing past Regina’s head. Turning, Regina sees Snow White and Prince Charming standing behind her.)_  
**David:** “This is impossible. You were banished.”  
**Snow White:** “The fairies saw to it you could never return. There’s no way you can be here right now.”   
**Regina:** “Snow? David?”   
**David:** “Show some respect. It’s ‘your majesties.’ This is our kingdom now.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckling:)_ “You’re so old.”  
**Snow White:** “Taunt us all you wish. We shall never back down from protecting our people.”   
**Regina:** _(Amused, turns back to Emma:)_ “Emma, these… these people aren’t real.”   
**Emma:** “Mom, Daddy, please help.”   
**Regina:** _(As Snow and Charming raise their weapons:)_ “No, they’re… they’re hallucinations that… a fake reality.”   
**David:** “Step away from my daughter.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Emma, you have to believe me.”   
**Emma:** “Never.”   
**David:** “This blade banished you from the kingdom once before. Now let’s make it permanent.”   
**Regina:** “Come on. This isn’t you. There has to be some part of you that knows that. _(Scoffs:)_ Please! _(As Charming swings his sword:)_ Damn it!”   
_(Regina has no choice but to disappear in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Blanchard Apartment.  
**_(Jasmine is seated at the table as David paces the floor.)  
_**David:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “I can’t do this. I can’t just sit by and wait. The Queen is out there, and she’s got more wishes.”  
**Jasmine:** “Don’t worry, David. Regina will be back with Emma soon enough.”  
**David:** “And then what? What’s to stop her from making another wish that sends them someplace even worse? She’s done too much damage to this family. I am not gonna wake my wife to tell her our daughter is missing! _(Sighs:)_ I’m gonna get that lamp.”  
**Henry:** “Grandpa! There is nothing I want more than to make the Evil Queen pay for what she did to my Mom, but we can’t. We don’t have magic. And we don’t even have the sword that she thought she could use to defeat her. We need a plan.”  
**Jasmine:** “So, any thoughts on this plan? I can’t bear to think what she’s doing to Aladdin.”  
**David:** _(Thinks:)_ “I think I got one.”  
**Henry:** “What is it?”  
**David:** “Go to the sheriff’s station. Meet me there in one hour. The Evil Queen’s reign ends today.”

 **Storybrooke** **Heritage Park.**  
_(Belle sits alone on a bench by the water, staring at a teddy bear.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Appearing beside her:)_ “Belle. You’re looking well… considering.”  
**Belle:** “You sped up my pregnancy? Yeah, well, the fairies sped up my recovery. Which does not excuse any of this. And please don’t ask me because I will not be telling you where I’ve sent our son.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, he’s gone. _(She stands:)_ I used strands of our hair, our essence, to track him. He’s not here. He’s nowhere. I also know that my words mean nothing to you now, so let’s start with actions. _(Snaps fingers and removes the golden cuff from Belle’s wrist:)_ There. This is not about control. This is about whether our son is safe. Don’t take my word for it. _(Takes out his phone:)_ Call the convent.”  
**Belle:** _(Takes out her own phone and rings the convent:)_ “Yeah, hello, this is… this is Belle. Is, uh… is Mother Superior there? _(With an uneasy look on her face, to Mr. Gold:)_ Something happened.”

**Wish Realm. Dark Palace.  
**_(Regina reappears in the Dark Palace. Taking a look around, she sees that it’s been abandoned, her chambers in ruins. At that moment, she hears a familiar laugh, coming from the dungeons.)  
_**Regina:** _(In disbelief:)_ “No.”

 **Palace Dungeons.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, locked behind bars also hums ‘Some Day My Prince Will Come’ as Regina approaches.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “There you are. Come to see old Rumple, have you? Who are you? Come closer. _(Surging towards the bars:)_ You! The Queen! The apprentice is back! Back to see the old master! Back again, back again!”  
**Regina:** “Please. I need your help.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Why would I help you, my greatest student… and failure? My dark curse. My most precious of curses. You failed me.”   
**Regina:** “That wasn’t me. You see, I’m… I’m not the Evil Queen in this reality… _(Scoffs:)_ which isn’t even a reality. It’s all… well, it’s all fake. You’re fake.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Now I’m intrigued.”   
**Regina:** “This world was created by a wish to trap Emma.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Emma? Emma… The Savior! Oh, perhaps I _can_ help you, after all! For a price.”   
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “A deal? _(Laughs:)_ You’re not even real.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, no one knows more about Saviors than I. All I need in return is one teeny, tiny, little thing… my freedom.”   
**Regina:** “No. It’s not worth it. The world is better off with you behind bars.”   
_(Regina turns to leave.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But you said this world isn’t real. What’s the harm of letting a not-real me out of a not-real prison into a not-real world, hmm?”   
**Regina:** “You actually have a point, but I know better than to take one of your deals in any realm.” _(She turns to leave again.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Do you know why Emma became the Savior in the first place? You. _(Laughs:)_ Yes! You. Every Savior needs a villain. The Evil Queen. But the real queen, not this sniveling, pathetic, diluted creature I see before me. A real queen of power and purpose… one that I knew… one that can remind Emma that the world needs a Savior. Oh, I’m right. Show her your inner darkness, and the Savior will be reborn! _(Regina smiles and, again, turns to leave:)_ A-About these bars? No?”   
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Sorry. We’re just old friends talking. We haven’t made a deal. Remember.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I’m well aware, old friend. _(Laughs:)_ Um, but you… you… you may know a way to wake Emma up, but you don’t know a way back to… what do you call it… uh, Storybrooke.”   
**Regina:** “How do you know that name?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughs impishly:)_ “That matters not. What does matter is… ♪ I can find you a magic bean ♪”   
**Regina:** “Where?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “That will cost you. _(Regina hesitates, then opens the door:)_ At last! _(Inhales deeply:)_ It smells just as dank outside. I think I need some fresh air.”   
**Regina:** “Uh, the bean.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yes, yes, right, right. Meet me tomorrow at noon down by the lake.”   
**Regina:** “Tomorrow at noon it is.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “I don’t know what happened to you, but you don’t exactly inspire fear anymore. If you’re going to play the part of Evil Queen, you should look like one, as well.”   
**Regina:** _(Uses her magic to transform into the Evil Queen:)_ “How’s that?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Much better! Much, much, much better! Now go on! Be evil!”

**Wish Realm. Snow White & Prince Charming’s Castle.**  
_(The people are gathered for Henry’s ceremony. Emma and her parents stand on the raised platform as there is a murmur of worried conversation throughout the crowd.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Noticing her daughter’s worried look, takes her hand:)_ “Everything is going to be fine. We defeated the Evil Queen once. We’ll do it again. Let’s just focus on Henry’s big day.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t know what I’d do without you two.”   
**Herald:** “Presenting his Royal Highness, Prince Henry!”   
_(With much fanfare, the doors open and Henry enters the room.)_  
**Emma:** _(Whispering to her mother:)_ “Look at him. He looks so grown-up.”  
_(As Henry walks forward, the crowd bow their heads. Just before the doors close, Regina peaks her head out of the shadows to take in the scene. As Henry reaches them, Snow White draws David’s sword and motions for Henry to kneel.)_  
**Snow White:** “Do you, Prince Henry, undertake to accept the accolade of knighthood?”  
**Henry:** “I do.”   
**David:** “And will you conduct yourself in all matters as befits a knight of this realm?”  
**Henry:** “I will.”   
**Snow White:** “It is with pride in our hearts that we, Queen Snow and King David of the Enchanted Forest, do dub you…”   
_(The doors open and the crowd gasps as the Evil Queen stands before them.)_  
**Regina:** “Sorry I’m late.”   
**Doc:** _(As Regina strides into the room:)_ “It’s the Queen! Run!”   
_(Two guards attempt to stop her, but are waved away like insects.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Holding out the sword:)_ “She’s not the queen anymore!”   
**Regina:** _(Freezing Snow and David in place:)_ “Look at them, missing out on this… happy, happy day. I vowed to destroy their happiness if it is the last thing I do.”   
**Emma:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Please. Don’t hurt my parents.”

**Regina:** “Oh, but you see, hurting them is the point… unless you know of some hero who can stop me.”   
_(Regina waits expectantly, hoping for the Emma she knows to show herself.)_  
**Emma:** _(Bowing before her:)_ “Mercy, please.”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs, dismayed, but continues:)_ “Look for that hero… Princess, and when you find one, you know where to find us.”  
_(Giving Emma one last challenging look, Regina rolls her eyes and disappears in a cloud of smoke, taking Snow and David with her. The crowd gasps, murmuring.)_    
**Henry:** “Mom. What do we do?”  
**Emma:** “Don’t worry, kid. _(With a determined look:)_ I’ve got this.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(Henry and Jasmine wait for David at the station.)  
_**Henry:** “He said 10:00. Right? He’s late. It’s not like him.”

 **Mayor’s Office.**  
_(A sword slides across the office floor towards the Evil Queen.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Ah, David. _(Chuckles evilly:)_ I thought I smelled earnestness.”  
**David:** “Oh, please pick it up.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Why me? You’re the one who dropped it.”   
**David:** “Because I’m starting to wonder if you still have it. An assassin, Gold’s magic, a genie? Why don’t you try doing something yourself for a change, you snake! _(He lunges at her, but is forced backwards into a wall by the Queen’s magic:)_ Ohh!”  
**Evil Queen:** “Snake? You do realize you can’t kill me, you imbecilic shepherd. _(David rolls out of her way and grabs the lamp:)_ Ah!”  
**David:** “Thanks for the tip. I know I can’t kill you. But I can do something much worse.” _(David rubs the lamp and Aladdin appears.)_  
**Aladdin:** “David, are you my new master?”   
**David:** “Yeah, Aladdin, I am.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Careful. Don’t dabble with forces you don’t understand.”   
**David:** “Oh, I’m gonna be quite careful.”   
**Aladdin:** “Your wish is my command, especially if it’s gonna hurt her. But remember, all wishes come with a price.”   
**David:** “Oh, I know. That’s why I’m not gonna wish for anything to do with Emma or Snow or anyone I actually care about. No, Aladdin. The only one that’s gonna pay the price is her. Genie… I wish… that the Evil Queen gets exactly… what she deserves. _(Aladdin raises his arm, but nothing happens:)_ Aladdin, what’s going on?”   
**Aladdin:** “I don’t know. I granted your wish.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Laughs:)_ “No, you didn’t. You wasted it. All I ever wanted was to rip your family apart, and now look. Your daughter’s trapped in a wish. And your wife is slumbering forever. And you… you are all left alone. Don’t you get it? You can’t wish for me to get everything I deserve, because I already have it.”   
**David:** “I will destroy you!”   
_(David picks up the sword and charges, but is stopped by the Queen’s powers. The sword clattering to the floor.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Look at you. Such bloodlust. I always knew darkness would be a lovely shade on you.”   
_(Henry and Jasmine enter.)_  
**Henry:** “Grandpa!”  
**Jasmine:** _(Running over to Aladdin:)_ “Aladdin? _(They hug:)_ You’re okay!”   
**Henry:** _(To the Queen:)_ “Let him go. You’re outnumbered, and we’ve got the lamp. You’ve lost.”   
_(The Evil Queen releases David.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Death is too good for you. _(David groans on the floor:)_ I’d rather watch you suffer. _(Turns to Henry:)_ Isn’t it past your bedtime?”  
_(With that, the Queen disappears and Jasmine kneels to check on David.)_

 **Wish Realm. Dark Palace.  
**_(Snow White and David have been taken hostage by the ‘Evil Queen’.)  
_**David:** “Whatever you’re planning, it won’t work. We’ll defeat you, Regina. We always…”  
**Regina:** “Defeat me. I know. I know. That’s what I’m counting on.”

**Emma:** _(Enters, carrying a box:)_ “Don’t worry. She’s not going to hurt you. It’s going to be okay.”   
**Regina:** “I knew you’d find the hero in you. _(Conjures a fireball into her hand:)_ Now, let’s get this over with. _(Emma walks forward with the box:)_ What is that? _(Hopeful:)_ Some kind of weapon?”   
**Emma:** _(Opens the box and bows:)_ “The key to our kingdom, which is now yours, Your Majesty. We surrender.”   
**Regina:** _(Disappointed:)_ “Seriously?”  
**Emma:** “Anything to protect my parents.”   
**Regina:** _(Douses the fireball and grabs the key, agitated:)_ “Emma, I don’t want the key to your kingdom. _(Throws it aside, frustrated:)_ I just… I just want you to remember who you are and get you back to Storybrooke.”   
**Emma:** “Storybrooke? Like in my dream? How do you know of my dreams?”   
**Regina:** “Oh, come on, Emma. This! _(Spreading her arms out wide:)_ This is the dream! And now I have to wake you up. I know you won’t believe it, Emma, so, I really am sorry about this.”  
**Emma:** “No! _(Regina stalks forward and plunges her hand into the_ _Charmings_ _chests, ripping out their hearts:)_ I-I already gave you the kingdom. _(Drops to her knees:)_ I gave you everything. What more can I do?”   
**Regina:** “Be the Savior and stop me.”   
**Emma:** “I…”   
**Regina:** “If not, your parents die!” _(Squeezes their hearts.)_  
**Emma:** _(Crying:)_ “I’m not a hero. I… I’m not the S… _(Sniffles:)_ the Savior.”   
**Regina:** “Yes, you are! I know you, Emma. You fight when it matters. You always do. Right now you need to fight!” _(Squeezes the hearts again.)_  
**Emma:** “No! Please!”   
**Regina:** “Oh, come on, Ms. Swan!”   
**Emma:** “I don’t know how.”   
**Regina:** “You don’t want their blood on their hands, do you?”   
**Emma:** “No.”   
**Regina:** “Do you?!” _(_ _Regina crushes their hearts in frustration, killing the_ _Charmings_ _.)_  
**Emma:** _(Crying:)_ “No. No! No! No!”   
**Regina:** “You really don’t remember, do you? _(Emma sobs:)_ You really couldn’t fight me.”

**Henry:** _(Enters, sword drawn:)_ “She may not have fought, but I will. You murdered my grandparents, and for that, you will pay!”  
**Regina:** “Oh, no, Henry, I…”  
**Emma:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Henry! Henry!”  
**Henry:** “It’s okay, Mother.”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Henry:** “I’ve got this.”  
**Regina:** “I won’t hurt you, Henry.”  
_(At these words, Emma begins to wake up.)  
_**Henry:** “But I will hurt you.”  
_(At these words, Emma tenses and as Henry hurls the sword at Regina, uses her magic to freeze him.)  
_**Emma:** “Henry, stop!”  
_(Regina, with her arms by her sides and eyes closed, slowly opens them.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma? _(Emma, amazed, looks at her own hand, then nods. Sighs, relieved:)_ You saved me.”

**Emma:** _(Wiping her tears away:)_ “Yeah, well, you came to this crazy land to save me, so it’s only fair, right?”   
**Regina:** “You… remember?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah. I remember. _(Regina smiles:)_ When you couldn’t hurt Henry, and he was about to actually kill and become everything I never wanted him to be. That’s when I knew. _(Glances over to her parents:)_ Are they…?”   
**Regina:** “Oh, they’re not real. I didn’t actually kill anyone.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, I know. You just needed to wake me. Thank you. Although that was… very dark. _(Takes the sword from mid air:)_ Come on. Let’s go stop the real Evil Queen.”  

 **Storybrooke** **. Convent of the Sisters of Saint** **Meissa** **.  
**_(Belle and Mr. Gold are lead towards the Mother Superior.)  
_**Granny:** “Mother Superior was found in the forest.”  
**Belle:** “What happened?! Is she gonna be okay? _(Mother Superior awakens:)_ Blue? Blue, tell us what happened to our son.”  
**Mother Superior:** “It was dark. _(Voice breaking:)_ And I fought as hard as I could, but she took him.”  
**Belle:** “Who? Who took him?”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Looks to Mr. Gold:)_ “The Black Fairy.”

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(David stands over his slumbering wife.)_  
**David:** “What have I become? I wanted to execute the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest, but it was Snow who convinced me to show mercy. What if I’m just like my brother?”   
**Henry:** “You’re not your brother, Grandpa. We all make mistakes. It doesn’t change who we are. Now go wake Grandma.”  
_(The door opens and Jasmine and Aladdin enter.)_  
**Jasmine:** _(Holding the lamp:)_ “Perhaps… you could use a wish to break your curse with Snow?”   
**David:** “Thank you. But the way wishes have been going today, I think it just might make things worse. No, the lamp is yours. You’re the genie’s new master now. I trust that you will be wise with this power.”   
**Jasmine:** “Thank you. And I understand the risks, but Aladdin and I… we have to try. We have to find Agrabah.”   
**Henry:** “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”   
**Jasmine:** “Whatever the price, I owe it to my people, and I’m willing to make the sacrifice.”   
**Aladdin:** “We both are.”   
**Henry:** “We’ll miss you.”   
**Aladdin:** “Don’t. We’ll be back. And until then, give this to your Mom for me. _(Gives the golden scarab to Henry:)_ From one Savior to another.”  
**Jasmine:** “Do you trust me?”   
**Aladdin:** “Always, Princess.”   
**Jasmine:** “Then… I wish for you to take us to Agrabah.”   
_(Aladdin raises his arm and they both disappear from the apartment.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
**Belle:** “Rumple. The Black Fairy! Your mother!”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And need I remind you that you entrusted him to that gnat?”   
**Belle:** “After what you did to me?!”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, I swear, I did not dose you with that magic. I couldn’t. _(Sighs:)_ Back when I was the Dark One, my predecessor, Zoso spoke to me. He told me all about what he’d done during his time as the Dark One. In particular, he spoke of a piece of dark magic he’d used back during the Ogres war. This potion would speed up the life cycle of a child, making them ready to fight in the wars. It was the thing he regretted most in his life, and that’s why he chose me to kill him. He could tell that I would do anything for my son. I have never, and would never use Zoso’s potion against anyone, Belle. Especially not the woman I love.”  
**Belle:** _(Shaking her head, finally believing him:)_ “What have we done to each other? And what have we done to our son?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “We have to work together before it’s too late. There are realms of dark magic, where my mother would lurk in the shadows.”   
**Belle:** “Where has she taken him?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t know. But it’s a place of immense dark power. Time runs differently there. Nothing makes sense. Anything’s possible.”   
**Belle:** “Rumple, what could happen to our son?”   
_(Suddenly, the door to the shop opens and a hooded figure enters.)_  
**Gideon:** _(Lifting the hood:)_ “Hello, Mother. _(Looks to Mr. Gold:)_ Hello, Father.”


	56. III-Boding Patterns

**The Land Without Magic. Minneapolis. Winter. 1990.**  
_(A young girl sits in an alleyway, reading a book of fairy tales. As she finishes each page, she tears it out and throws it on the fire to keep warm. As she tears out another page, an older boy approaches.)_  
**Boy:** “You’re not really gonna burn that, are you?”   
**Girl:** “My problem right now is cold.”   
**Boy:** “If you’re out here, lack of kindling is the least of your problems. What’s your story?”   
**Girl:** “I ran away, okay? I was in a crappy group home, and it’s none of your business.”   
**Boy:** _(Takes the pages from the girl:)_ “Please. Don’t. These stories are great. Look. _(Crouches beside her:)_ ‘The Ugly Duckling.’ I loved this one when I was a kid.”   
**Girl:** “You’re still a kid.”   
**Boy:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’ve got spunk. When I was your age, it was great. The best fairy tales are about the same thing: transformation. See, a duck becomes a swan. It’s beautiful.”   
**Girl:** “That’s not what it’s about. The duck was always a swan. It just didn’t know it.”  
**Boy:** “Maybe that’s how you see it, but I see it as about belief. About a duckling believing so hard that she’d become a swan, one day it actually happened. If we believe in something strongly enough, we all have the power to change our fate. Speaking of which, is this really the fate you want? Maybe your last home was bad. Doesn’t mean you won’t find a good one someday.”   
_(The girl looks down at the pages of ‘The Ugly Duckling’ and thinks.)_

 **Minneapolis Police Station.  
**_(The girl now sits in front of a desk as a case worker takes her details.)  
_**Woman:** “So, how long have you been on the streets, dear?”  
**Girl:** “A few days. And then my friend, he brought me here.”  
**Woman:** “What’s your name, sweetie?”  
**Girl:** “Emma.”  
**Woman:** “Emma. You got a last name, Emma?”  
**Emma:** “Swan. My name is Emma Swan.”

 **Wish Realm. Present.**  
_(Emma and Regina walk hand in hand along the beach together, Emma holding the sword from her vision.)_  
**Emma:** “Storybrooke felt like a dream. Now this does. I-I mean, a good dream. The person I was here just wasn’t me. The fighting and the pain… it’s… it’s what makes me me. I’m good with that. Even if it means my end. _(Scoffs:)_ ‘Cause, you know, that other person kind of sucked.”   
**Regina:** “Yeah, singing Princess Emma isn’t my favorite model.”   
**Emma:** “I didn’t sing… _(Regina gives her a look:)_ that you saw.”   
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Speaking of singing, this beach is vaguely familiar.”  
**Emma:** “It is?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I think this is where your father proposed to Snow White.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Oh, yeah, it is. In my memories of Princess Emma growing up, my parents were pretty thorough storytellers.”   
**Regina:** “It’s kind of romantic when you think about it.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Well romantic or not, a proposal in a land that isn’t real wouldn’t be the best of ideas.”  
**Regina:** “But you _are_ open to proposals? Good to know, Miss Swan. _(Chuckles as Emma doesn’t know what to say:)_ Now let’s go home. Where is he?”

**Emma:** “Who?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, I sort of made a deal with the Dark One and let him out of his cage for a ticket home.”  
**Emma:** “Regina! What if he’s, like, razing villages or something? _(Horses whinnying in the distance, Prince Henry and his men approach:)_ Regina, they’re after you. They’re looking for you.”  
_(Emma and Regina run along the beach and hide behind a fallen tree. Prince Henry and two castle guards arrive on the beach.)  
_**Henry:** “They crossed the river. Hurry. We have to get my mother back. And that witch will pay for my grandparents’ death.”  
_(Henry turns his horse and they head off in the opposite direction.)  
_**Emma:** _(Poking her head out:)_ “Okay. They’re gone. The last thing we need is you in some dungeon, real or fake or whatever this place is.”  
**Regina:** “Nothing is real. Henry’s not real here. This place was created on a wish. Don’t get lost in it.”  
**Emma:** “Says the woman who was gonna let him kill her.”  
**Regina:** “When we get home, this’ll just be like a dream. _(Sighs:)_ If we ever get home.”  
**Emma:** _(Glances at the fallen tree and gets an idea:)_ “I think I know how to get us back.”

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Laughs impishly, leaning on the tree:)_ “Well, dearie, on behalf of all Rumplestiltskins everywhere, I’m here to make good on my word. _(Regina looks to Emma as if to say ‘I told you so’:)_ Sure you want to leave all this behind, Princess?”   
**Regina:** “Where’s that bean, Rumple?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “As promised. _(Puts the bean in her hand:)_ Just throw it down and think about where you want to go.”   
**Regina:** “Thank you.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Off to raze some fake villages.” _(He disappears.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “You ready, Emma?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. Let’s go home.”  
_(Regina throws down the bean and, taking each others hand, they prepare to jump into the portal. Suddenly,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _reappears behind them, cuffing both of their wrists with a magical cuff. Blasting them away from the portal,_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _stalks towards them.)_  
**Regina:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “What the hell, Rumple?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Dark One never breaks a deal. I gave you the bean, never said I’d let you use it.”  
**Emma:** “You want us to stay here?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I want someone to pay for this! _(He conjures a burlap sack into his hand and tips the contents onto the beach. Several bones fall at Emma and Regina’s feet:)_ Now, on the one hand, you did help me escape from my prison. On the other, you kidnapped the woman I loved and starved her to death in a tower. I went looking for Belle and this is what I found.”   
**Regina:** “That wasn’t me. Not really. I… I’m not even from this world.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, I know that, dearie, but I have to hurt someone, and you seem like the best candidate. I may not be real, but I get a funny feeling I can still make you bleed.” 

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold and Belle stand opposite their son, who has just entered the shop.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “H-How? How is this even possible? How- how are you here? How are you grown?”   
**Gideon:** “I’ve lived a full 28 years. I was in a place where time moved differently, where the Black Fairy raised me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Did she harm you?”   
**Gideon:** “Depends what you mean. She toughened me up.”   
**Belle:** “What did she do to you?”   
**Gideon:** “She did many things, trying to make me evil, but she failed. Because in all of those dark years, I always remembered you, Mother. I tried to follow your example.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “So, you’re not here to kill the Savior?”   
**Gideon:** “No, of course I am. Because once she’s dead, I will gain her power. I will be the Savior.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Why would you want to do that?”   
**Gideon:** “Because there is another land in need of a Savior now. I want to finally free it from the cruel reign of the Black Fairy.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Defeating the Savior won’t be as easy as you think.”   
**Gideon:** “I’ve seen it in a vision. I’ve seen her death at my hand. And when I kill Emma Swan, I will finally become a hero.” _(He disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

 **Wish Realm. Dark Castle. Dungeons.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _shoves Emma and Regina into a cell.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s been a while since I had good flay. Tools are a bit rusty.” _(He giggles and slams the cell door.)  
_**Emma:** _(As Regina bangs on the cell door:)_ “So, this is cosy.”  
**Regina:** “I should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well there’s no point worrying about that now.”  
**Regina:** _(As Emma goes to sit down:)_ “What, you’re just giving up?”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “No. I just need a little time to process all that’s happened. I’m carrying two lifetimes in my head right now. Three, if you count the year spent in New York with Henry.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m sorry, Emma. This is all my fault.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s the Evil Queen’s fault. There is a difference.”  
**Regina:** “Is there? I mean look around this place. Without the Evil Queen, everyone had peace, everyone was happy. I arrive and within a few hours, I free the Dark One and murder their leaders.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, you said it yourself, none of this is real. And, just so you know, not everyone was happy. _(As Regina stares at her:)_ Come sit down and I’ll tell you exactly what Princess Emma’s life was like.”

**Storybrooke** **. Blanchard Apartment. Morning.**  
_(As Snow White lays sleeping in bed, David stands in the kitchen making breakfast. He notices a note pad with a message from his wife: 'We’ll beat this’. Smiling, David flips over a new page and begins to write his own message. Walking over to the bed, he kisses Snow awake and falls asleep. Climbing out of bed and putting on her robe, Snow White walks over to the kitchen and reads David’s note: 'Of course we’ll beat this, I love you!’.)_

 **Evening.**  
_(Snow brushes her teeth in the sink as David sleeps on. Then, as David wakes, he takes baby Neal from the crib and checks his phone for a video message from his wife and child.)_

 **Morning.**  
_(David kisses Snow awake and she turns her head to find fresh flowers on her night stand. Putting them in a vase, she glances over to her sleeping husband_ _  
and_ _sighs.)_

**Blanchard Apartment. Present.**  
_(David sits on the bed stroking Snow’s face as he talks to her.)_  
**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m sorry. I can’t wake you. Not yet. Not until I find our daughter. And, Snow, I promise you, I will find bring Emma home where she belongs, and we can fix this all of this.” _(He kisses her on the forehead and lets her sleep when there is a knock on the door.)_  
**David:** _(Answering it:)_ “Belle.”  
**Belle:** “We have a problem.”  
**David:** “Another one?”  
**Belle:** _(Entering the apartment:)_ “I know who the man under the hood is in Emma’s vision.”  
**David:** “You do?”  
**Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “His name’s Gideon. He’s my son.”   
**David:** _(Confused:)_ “Your son is an infant.”   
**Belle:** “He was. Then he grew up in another realm, without his parents, and that experience affected him.”   
**David:** “Affected him?”   
**Belle:** “He’s trying to kill Emma. _(At David’s look:)_ I-I know. Look, it’s not his fault, okay? He’s confused and Rumple’s out there looking for him right now.”   
**David:** “To stop him or aid him?”  
**Belle:** “I don’t know. But I do know that I can stop him. If I can just talk to him, reason with him, as his mother. _(Sighs:)_ Will you help me?”   
**David:** “I don’t know, Belle. If he’s really planning to kill Emma, I’m going to have to stop him.”   
**Belle:** “But that doesn’t mean he has to be hurt. And neither one of our children need to be harmed. Look, I came to you for help because I trust you. Can you trust me?”   
**David:** “Let’s just find him. The sooner we do, the better. Then take your shot, but if it doesn’t work…”   
**Belle:** “Thank you.”

 **Forest.  
**_(Gideon sits alone overlooking a ridge as his father approaches.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Lonely here, isn’t it?”  
**Gideon:** “If you’re here to talk me off my path, you can’t. This is my fate.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, fate’s a tricky business. It still requires work. And planning.”  
**Gideon:** _(Stands and turns to face him:)_ “I see what this is. You don’t think I’m strong enough.” _(Begins to leave.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Blocks his path, grabbing his arm:)_ “Don’t walk away from your father. You’ve been alive 28 years. I’ve been alive hundreds. There are things a man learns.”  
**Gideon:** “Take your hand off me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You know, I waited years for a moment like this. When I could finally tell my own father that I was better than him and stronger than him, so you go ahead. _(Releases him:)_ You show me.”  
**Gideon:** “You think you know all about me. You have no idea.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I know your childhood was full of pain, just like mine. You want someone to pay for that? Make me pay. It is my fault, after all, is it not? I let the Black Fairy take you. I couldn’t protect you. So you go ahead. Do it. Hit me. _(Slaps Gideon:)_ Hit me. _(Gideon’s clenched fist glows with magic:)_ Hit me! If you can’t hit me, how do you expect to kill the Savior? I can help you, son.”  
**Gideon:** _(His hand stops glowing:)_ “I don’t need your help.”  
_(Gideon disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

**Wish Realm. Dark Castle. Dungeons.**  
_(Emma and Regina continue to talk.)_  
**Emma:** _(Seated on the bench:)_ “Everything was done for me, I never learned to defend myself. I was never allowed out of the castle alone. It was a nightmare.”  
**Regina:** “Then… how did you end up with Henry, in this world?”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Everyone rebels, even a Princess. One night I ran away. I got as far as the stables, and that’s where I found Neal.”  
**Regina:** “Wait a minute. _(Stands:)_ Don’t tell me you had a fling with the stable boy?“  
**Emma:** _(With a rueful smile:)_ “He was exciting, he saw me for who I was. _(Shakes her head:)_ At least I thought he did. Until he knocked me up and ran away with half the treasury.”  
**Regina:** _(Sympathetically:)_ “Oh, Emma.” _(Kneels before her, taking her hand.)_  
**Emma:** “After that, my parents doubled my guard. They concocted a story about Neal being some heroic knight who died in battle protecting the kingdom. That’s the story Henry believed, and he’s wanted to be a knight ever since.”  
**Regina:** _(Winces:)_ “Sounds like quite the life you had carved out here. Although, I’ve got to admit, Henry did look great in his armour.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “He did, didn’t he? _(Sighs:)_ By that point all the fight had been knocked out of me. I’d brought shame on my parents and I didn’t want that to happen again. So I just succumbed to the numbing palace life.”  
**Regina:** “But somewhere deep down, you were still hoping to be rescued?”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yeah, and we both know how much the real me hates the idea of being rescued. But, _(Stands:)_ if I did have to let someone rescue me, I’m glad it was you.”  
_(They share a smile and then a soft kiss. As they part, Emma takes a deep breath, stands, and walks to the door.)_  
**Regina:** “What are you doing?”   
**Emma:** _(Holds up a nail from the bench:)_ “Getting back to my old self. I’m the Savior, right? I’m getting us out of here. _(Putting the nail into the lock, she fumbles for a moment before the door swings open. Smiles, satisfied:)_ Shall we, Your Majesty?” _(Regina smiles, impressed, and they quickly leave the cell.)_

 **Pinocchio’s Home. Exterior.  
**_(Emma and Regina arrive at Pinocchio’s home and watch him from the trees.)  
_**Regina:** “All right, let’s go.”  
**Emma:** _(Gently holding her back:)_ “Oh. Shh, shh. Stay back. The whole kingdom wants your head on a spike. You’ll just be a liability. Stay here.”  
_(Regina stays hidden in the trees as Emma goes to talk with an old friend_ _.)_

**Emma:** _(Approaching:)_ “Hey, there, Pinocchio.”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Turns, surprised:)_ “Princess Emma. I-I’d heard terrible rumors you were captured by the Evil Queen. _(He hugs her tightly:)_ I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see you. What are you doing here? What happened?”  
**Emma:** “It’s a long story.”

 **Pinocchio’s Home. Interior.  
**_(Regina has joined Emma and Pinocchio inside.)  
_**Emma:** “I know this sounds, well, crazy.”  
**Pinocchio:** “Long ago _(Clears throat:)_ I desperately wanted to become a real boy. And it only took one person, my father, believing in me to make it so. I believe in you, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.”  
**Pinocchio:** “You’re welcome. _(Looks to Regina:)_ So, why me? What can a simple wood carver do for you?”  
**Emma:** “Carve wood and get us home. Your father once made a magical wardrobe. It took me between realms.”  
**Pinocchio:** “My father passed. Years ago.”  
**Emma:** “I know. I have all of Princess Emma’s memories, too, and I’m sorry. I was hoping that maybe you still have that wardrobe.”  
**Pinocchio:** “I remember the one you speak about. But, I dismantled it years ago. It reminded me of darker times. _(To Regina:)_ No offense.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “None taken. This world became oh-so-much better after I was gone.”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Stands:)_ “Maybe I _can_ help. I know the enchanted grove where my father found the wood for the original wardrobe. I kept his tools so, perhaps we can replicate his work.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Forest.  
**_(David follows Granny into the woods.)  
_**Granny:** “Thanks for coming. He saw this woman in the diner and just went crazy.”  
**David:** “Do you know what set him off?”  
**Granny:** “No idea, I’d only seen the girl a couple of times before. She must’ve come from the Land of Untold Stories.”  
**David:** _(Hearing yelling up ahead:)_ “All right, thank you, Granny. I’ll take it from here.”

**Deeper Inside The Forest.**  
_(David runs towards the shouting and finds Will Scarlett stood yelling at a terrified woman on her knees.)_  
**Will:** “Where is she? I know you’ve got her here somewhere, where is she?!”  
**David:** _(His gun drawn:)_ “Will, that’s enough!”  
**Will:** “Stay out of this, mate. This has got nothing to do with you!”  
**David:** _(Pulls him away:)_ “That’s where you’re wrong. It has everything to do with me when it comes to known felons harassing defenseless women.”  
**Will:** _(Scoffs:)_ “This one here? Trust me, the last thing she is, is defenseless.”  
**Woman:** “Please, help me.”  
**David:** “It’s all right, no one’s going to hurt you.”  
**Will:** “You’re making a mistake here, mate.”  
**David:** “I am not your ‘mate’. And you’re coming with me. _(As Granny catches up to them:)_ Granny, do you think you can look after…”  
**Woman:** “Eloise.”  
**Will:** “More lies!”  
**David:** _(Tightening his grip on Will’s shoulder:)_ “Do you think you can take care of Eloise for me?”  
**Granny:** _(Nods:)_ “Absolutely. _(Granny walks forward and helps Eloise to her feet. As they pass, to Will:)_ You should be ashamed of yourself.”  
**Will:** “You don’t understand, mum, none of you do!”  
_(David pushes Will ahead of him, back towards the town, when Eloise touches his arm.)_  
**David:** “Don’t worry, no one’s going to hurt you anymore, I promise.”   
**Eloise:** “Thank you for saving me.”  
_(Unnoticed by Granny and David, Eloise smiles knowingly at Will as he’s taken away_ _.)_

**Wish Realm. Enchanted Grove.**  
_(Pinocchio, Regina and Emma walk in the Enchanted grove.)_  
**Pinocchio:** _(Approaching an old gnarled tree:)_ “Here we are.”   
**Emma:** “It’s beautiful.”   
**Pinocchio:** “It survived the Evil Queen’s reign.”   
**Regina:** “Clearly, its magic flourished.”   
**Emma:** “And this will get us home?”  
**Pinocchio:** “We’ll see.”   
_(Pinocchio kneels beside his father’s toolbox.)_  
**Emma:** “So? Which one?”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Lifting the tool from the box:)_ “The chisel. Ordinary tools are no good on enchanted wood. _(Stands:)_ But this one, this one was special to my father. I just hope I can live up to him. _(Walking towards the tree:)_ He said a true woodcarver must always be in conversation with his tool and his materials. _(Regina watches as Emma holds up the sword in her hand and inspects it:)_ A sword, Princess? The Emma I knew was far more interested in fancy dresses and high tea.”   
**Emma:** “Where we come from, I’m not a princess. I’m a Savior.”   
**Pinocchio:** “Interesting jobs in your world.”   
**Emma:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Yeah. _(Motions towards her:)_ Regina’s the Mayor. Trust me, I tend to spend a lot more time around swords than dresses.”   
**Pinocchio:** “What exactly does a Savior do?”   
**Emma:** “A lot of things. I protect people. That’s the gist of it, I guess.”   
**Pinocchio:** “So, why so glum? Seems like a good thing.”   
**Emma:** _(Glances towards Regina before answering:)_ “Because the job comes with a destiny. I’m supposed to protect my family, but I die doing it. It’s my fate. And this sword, this is what will finish me.”   
_(_ _Pinocchio is about to respond when a sword appears at his throat.)_  
**Hook:** “Stop talking. Back away from the princess.”   
**Emma:** “Killian?”   
**Regina:** _(Snorts:)_ “Hook?”  
**Hook:** “Don’t worry, Princess. I’m here to rescue you. After I kill the Evil Queen.”

**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’d like to see you try, you blubbery landlubber.”  
**Emma:** _(Suppressing a smirk:)_ “Regina, stop it. _(To Hook:)_ Uh, okay, please, let him go.”   
**Hook:** “Princess Enya, please. Leave the daring rescue to the professionals.”  
**Emma:** “It’s Emma.”   
**Hook:** “Who is?”   
_(Regina begins laughing as Emma steps closer.)_  
**Emma:** “Me. My name is Emma. I don’t need to be rescued.”   
**Hook:** “Well, not anymore, thanks to Captain Hook, at your service. _(As he bows, Pinocchio seizes the opportunity and swipes Hook’s sword from his hand:)_ Hey, now! _(Groans:)_ That is not very sporting, mate!”   
**Pinocchio:** “Like the lady said, she doesn’t need any rescuing.”   
**Hook:** ”The royal family does not agree. There’s a handsome reward out for her return. Sword, please.”   
_(Incredulous, Pinocchio looks back towards Emma as Hook makes his move to retrieve his sword. However, Pinocchio is too quick for him.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh! Hook, please! We really don’t want to hurt you!”   
**Pinocchio:** “I’m sorry, do you you know him?”   
**Emma:** “A version of him in the other world.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Oh I know what happened. This is what Hook would look like if I hadn’t cast the Dark Curse.”  
**Hook:** _(Seizing his moment, surges forward and picks up the chisel from the ground, pointing it at Pinocchio:)_ “Ah! Now you might have my sword, but I’ve got your… this thing.”   
**Pinocchio:** “Chisel.”   
**Hook:** “Now we duel.”   
_(Regina rolls her eyes and walks away as the men begin to duel. After several parries and thrusts, Emma has seen enough.)_  
**Emma:** _(Stepping between them:)_ “Stop! _(Suddenly she turns and swings at Hook, knocking him unconscious with the butt of her sword, Sighs:)_ Sorry, Hook.”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Sees the chisel lying broken on the ground:)_ “Oh, no. _(Picks up the pieces:)_ Oh, no.”   
**Emma:** “Can you fix it?”   
**Pinocchio:** “No. I cannot.”   
**Regina:** “Well, you have a whole other chest of tools. Maybe there’s something else.”   
**Pinocchio:** “No, I need magic to carve the tree! _(Throws down the broken chisel:)_ I’m not my father. I’m not good enough. I’m sorry you put your faith in me, Emma. I hope you never make that mistake again.”

_(As he begins to walk away, Emma notices a wooden box lying in the toolbox. Picking it up, she sees that there is a tag attached which reads: ‘Emma’. Opening the box, she finds a small wooden swan figurine inside.)_  
**Emma:** _(Calling out to him:)_ “Wait! _(Pinocchio stops and turns around. Holding up the swan:)_ What’s this? It had my name on it.”   
**Pinocchio:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “For the princess who has everything, happy birthday.”   
**Emma:** “Seriously, why this?”   
**Pinocchio:** _(Sighs:)_ “I don’t know. I guess I’ve always liked swans. Reminds me of a story my father used to tell me when I was dreaming of becoming real.”   
**Emma:** “Let me guess ‘The Ugly Duckling’?”   
**Pinocchio:** “You know it.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, you could say that.”   
**Pinocchio:** “The duck who believed so deeply he could become a swan, he actually became one. My father always said, ‘Believe hard enough in something and you can change your fate.’”   
**Emma:** “What did you say?”   
**Pinocchio:** “You can change your fate.”   
_(Emma’s mind’s eye flashes back to the memory of the boy under the bridge.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma, what is it?”    
**Emma:** “It was you.”   
**Pinocchio:** “What was me?”   
**Emma:** “When I was a kid, in my world, you gave me some advice, and it changed my life.”   
**Pinocchio:** “You became the swan.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, I did. _(Pinocchio smiles. Emma picks up another chisel from the box and hands it to him:)_ You can do this. If you believe you’re a puppeteer, you will be a puppeteer. But if you believe you’re a master carver and as good as your father ever was, then your fate changes.”   
_(Taking the chisel, Pinocchio walks over to the tree. Placing the chisel against it, he takes a deep breath, before beginning to strip the bark from the tree.)_  
**Pinocchio:** _(Smiling as it works:)_ “Looks like the Swan and the Queen are going home.”

 **Wish Realm. Dockside Tavern.**  
_(Having staggered back to the tavern with his tail between his legs, Captain Hook sits drinking amongst the raucous crowd. Suddenly, the tavern doors open and a hush falls over the room. As the tall dark figure approaches the pirate, the other patrons avert their gaze.)_  
**Hook:** _(Sighs, not looking up:)_ “Is it too much to hope you’re here to buy me a drink?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Actually, Captain, no. I’m here to talk to you.”  
**Hook:** “One doesn’t usually come to a tavern for talking. _(Finally looking up at the man. Taking in his appearance:)_ I must admit, life as a pirate does allow for the opportunity to meet some colourful characters, but you? You are a strange one.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Takes a seat opposite:)_ "What if I were to tell you I was here to give you a second chance?”  
**Hook:** “A second chance at what, my boy? My life’s great. I have work that I adore, I answer to no man, and I sleep under the stars. Who could ask for more?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “A second chance at love.”  
_(Hook considers the man in front of him for a long moment, then leans forward.)_  
**Hook:** “Listen, you seem like a lovely young man, but I’m afraid-”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Cutting him off:)_ “I wasn’t talking about myself, Captain. I was referring to the Princess.”  
**Hook:** “You mean, Urma?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “Princess Emma, yes.”  
**Hook:** _(Intrigued, strokes his chin:)_ “Really?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Follow me to the back room and I’ll tell you my plans.”  
_(As_ _Facilier_ _stands and walks to the back of the tavern, Hook thinks for a second, before scrambling to his feet to follow him.)  
_

**The Back Room.  
Hook:** _(Stumbling into room:)_ “Now what’s this all about, mate? How the devil am I supposed to end up with a wench as comely as the princess?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “You just leave that to me.”  
_(Raising his hand,_ _Facilier_ _holds up a bottle. Pulling the stopper, the contents begin to swirl into the air, enveloping Hook in a red mist.)_

**Pinocchio’s Workshop.  
**_(Pinocchio is hammering out the finishing touches to the wardrobe as Emma and Regina look on.)  
_**Emma:** “You did it. I knew that you could.”  
**Pinocchio:** “Thank you, Emma. For believing in me.”  
**Emma:** “I’m just repaying the favor. Your father would be proud.”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Nods and puts down his tools:)_ “Well, it’s a little rough around the edges, but I think it’ll do.”  
**Regina:** “And, we do have to go.”  
**Pinocchio:** “Are you sure about this? From what I’ve heard, you’re destined to die in your realm.”  
**Emma:** “No. _(Looks to Regina:)_ We make our own fate.”  
**Pinocchio:** _(Picks up her sword:)_ “Then maybe, at least, you should leave this here.”  
**Emma:** “No. I think despite what it’s fated to do, it’s meant to come with us.”  
_(Pinocchio nods and opens the wardrobe doors.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sincerely, to Pinocchio:)_ “Thank you.”  
_(Smiling, Pinocchio humbly puts his hand on his chest and bows. Returning the smile, Regina walks forward and takes Emma’s hand. Together, they step inside the wardrobe, and vanish.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Forest.  
**_(All is quiet in the forest, save for the sound of an owl hooting. Then, with a thunderous explosion, a hole is punched through the middle of a tree. Stepping out first, Emma dusts herself down and offers her hand to Regina.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina? Are you okay?”  
**Regina:** _(Coughing, nods:)_ “Well, that was a first.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Travelling via magical wardrobe? Eh, after the you’ve done it once, it gets a little old.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Agreed. _(Glances back at the tree:)_ Since we went in together, do you think someone could follow us?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t think so. I mean, if that world was created for me, and I’m no longer there, does it still even exist?”  
**Regina:** _(Teasingly:)_ “Wow, someone’s pretty full of herself.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, come on, you know what I meant.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yeah, you’re probably right. _(Checks her wrist:)_ Look, the cuffs Rumplestiltskin put on us are gone. _(Conjures a fireball just to check, then douses it:)_ Come on, lets go find Henry.”  
_(They head back towards_ _Storybrooke_ _, leaving the smouldering tree behind them. After a few moments, the forest slowly returns to its eerie silence, before another explosion is heard. Returning to the tree, we see_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _now standing where Emma and Regina were, dusting himself off. Straightening himself up, he walks away, alone.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Main Street.**  
_(Regina and Emma walk down main street when Emma once again has flashes of her vision run through her head.)_  
**Gideon:** _(Standing behind them:)_ “Savior. _(As they turn to face him:)_ I’ve been waiting.”   
**Regina:** “Who are you?”   
**Gideon:** “My name is Gideon.”   
**Emma:** “I only know one Gideon. He looks a lot younger than you do. What do you want?”   
_(Gideon sneers then raises his arm, freezing Regina in place with his magic. Turning his full attention to Emma, he lunges at her with his sword and they begin to duel. Gideon soon gains the upper hand by kicking Emma in the stomach, sending her down. Emma rallies and rolls through, able to defend herself from Gideon’s downward thrust. Pushing him away, Emma manages to regain her footing before Gideon knocks Emma’s sword out of her hand. Catching it in his left hand, Gideon uses his magic to get rid of his own sword, preferring to use Emma’s instead. At this moment, David and Henry run towards them.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom!”   
**David:** “Emma!”   
**Emma:** “Stay back!”   
_(Belle and Mr. Gold also arrive.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon! Wait!”  
**Belle:** “You don’t have to do this.”   
**Emma:** “It’s okay. I’m not gonna let him hurt anyone.” 

_(Gideon raises his arm once more and freezes his parents, David and Henry also.)  
_**Gideon:** “I’m not going to hurt them, _(Pointing the sword at her:)_ just you. _(Emma’s hand begins to shake:)_ Ready to die, Savior?”  
**Emma:** _(Determined:)_ “I am fated to die, and I will die. _(Emma stops her hand from shaking and it begins to glow with her magic:)_ But not today.”  
_(Emma uses her magic to blast Gideon across the street, knocking the sword from his hand, shattering it. Running over to him, Emma picks up a shard of the sword and holds it against his neck.)  
_**Gideon:** _(Defiantly:)_ “I’m still going to kill you.”

**Mr. Gold:** _(Still immobilised:)_ “Please. _(Emma glances up at him:)_ He’s my son.”  
**Gideon:** _(Angered by this:)_ “I don’t need your help!”  
_(Gideon uses his magic to disappear in a cloud of smoke, his hold over the others, broken.)  
_**Henry:** _(Running over to her:)_ “Mom! You did it!”  
_(Emma hugs both Regina and Henry tightly to her.)  
_**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “You’re amazing, Emma.”  
**David:** _(Stroking her hair:)_ “Thank God you’re alive.”  
**Emma:** _(Turning towards him:)_ “You, too, Dad. You, too. _(Glances at Regina:)_ Really. Thank you.”  
_(Mr. Gold and Belle walk away in opposite directions.)  
_**Regina:** “What happened here? Was that really Gold and Belle’s baby?”  
**David:** “We’ll fill you in later. Hopefully, he won’t be back for a while.”

 **Gepetto** ** & August’s Home. Garage.**  
_(August sits at his desk typing, when Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Whoa. I could hear you all the way down the street. I wasn’t sure if I should expect a typewriter or a tommy gun.”  
**August:** “Well, I work out here so Papa can sleep.”  
**Emma:** “Did you know? When I was a kid and you told me to go to the police station, did you know it was me?”   
**August:** _(Stands, smiling:)_ “Of course I knew it was you. I kept tabs on you for a while. I knew you didn’t belong on the streets. I just had to make sure you knew it, too.”   
**Emma:** “Thanks. _(Placing a box on the table, opens it:)_ I, uh, kept the pages.” _(Hands them to August.)_  
**August:** “Hmm. You know, when you picked Swan, it made me happy. I figured it meant that you got it. That you were on your way to becoming the person that you wanted to be.”   
**Emma:** “I don’t know if I totally got it. I don’t know if I still do. But I think I’m on my way to believing I can make my own destiny.”   
**August:** “Well, belief is the first step.”

**Storybrooke** **Wishing Well.**  
_(Belle stands looking down into the wishing well as Mr. Gold joins her.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Approaching:)_ “Making a wish?”   
**Belle:** “I better not. My hopes and plans don’t turn out like I want them to. No matter what I do, who I trust.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I understand the feeling.”  
**Belle:** “Do you? ‘Cause, I mean, clearly you wanted to keep him tied to this horrible fate, and you succeeded.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I wanted his life to take its natural course. _(Leans on the well beside her:)_ He still has the power to change his choices, like the Savior’s doing. But using the Shears would have robbed him of that. And, yes, I was gonna use them on him before, but I was wrong.”   
**Belle:** “And you think he’ll make the right choices now?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No. But I hope he still may. I know you don’t believe that’s what I want, Belle, but it’s true. When Baelfire rejected my magic, I respected it. I just wasn’t brave enough to follow it. My whole dark life, I’ve sought out those who are light, like you.”  
**Belle:** “So, what, you don’t want him to kill Emma?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, I don’t. That would be an irrational act of someone so blind with pain they think they’re reaching for the cure when, in fact, it’s just more poison. I know. I’ve done it myself. Frankly, I suppose I’m addicted to it, but I don’t want it for my son.”   
**Belle:** “I protected him, even knowing what he wanted to do. _(Scoffs:)_ Yeah. It can be easy to rationalize doing the wrong thing, can’t it?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Indeed it can.”   
**Belle:** “Is it too late for us to help him? You must have some plan, some trick.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry. But if there is anything we can do to help him, perhaps that’s something we should do together. Not just for us, but for everyone. You heard our son. I fear if we fail, war is coming to Storybrooke.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Clock Tower.  
** _(Gideon angrily strides into the clock tower. Climbing the steps, he takes a few deep breaths, before smashing the clock face, venting his frustrations.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The First Ogres War.**  
_(Trebuchets are launched into the night sky as the screams of many men ring out in the darkness. A young soldier watches as first a wagon filled with wounded men enters the camp, then yet another battalion enter the fighting towards certain doom.)_  
**Young Soldier:** _(Deciding to flee:)_ “I-I can’t.”   
**Beowulf:** _(As the soldier bumps into him:)_ “Where do you think you’re going?”  
**Young Soldier:** “The Ogres, they’ll kill us.”   
**Beowulf:** “We’re the only things standing between those monsters and home. If we run, they’ll kill everyone.”   
**Young Soldier:** “How can we possibly win?”  
**Beowulf:** _(Holds up his sword:)_ “This blade, it’s called Hrunting. It was enchanted with light magic to ensure that whoever carries it into battle will be hailed a hero. So, you can either be remembered as a hero, or forever known as the coward who ran on the eve of victory.”   
**Young Soldier:** _(Nods:)_ “All right, Beowulf. _(Draws his sword:)_ I’ll fight.”   
**Beowulf:** _(Smirking, raises his sword aloft:)_ “To victory!”   
_(Every single last remaining soldier follows Beowulf into battle. As they run, a gigantic Ogre walks out of the fog and easily dispatches the soldiers, several dying with one stroke of its club. Fearlessly, Beowulf charges at the beast, slashing at it with his sword and killing it. As the Ogre falls to the ground, dead, two more approach, killing yet more men between them. Including the Young Soldier who dies, squashed beneath an Ogre’s huge foot. In the aftermath of battle, only Beowulf remains standing. Walking through the mass of dead bodies, he hears another Ogre approaching and readies himself.)_  
**Beowulf:** “Do your worst! _(Charging at the beast, he is soon knocks backwards, his sword out of reach. Just as things seem at their bleakest, the Ogre explodes into a thousand, bloody, pieces. Standing above Beowulf, is the Dark One:)_ Y-You killed him.”   
_(Holding up his dagger, the Dark One turns in a circle, killing Ogres one by one.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Turning back to face Beowulf:)_ “Actually, I killed all of them.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House.**  
_(David, Regina, Emma and Henry stand in the kitchen. A bottle of champagne has been opened.)_  
**David:** _(Picking up his glass:)_ “I want to say something. Emma, I am so proud of you for what you did tonight. _(Emma glances at Regina and they share a smile:)_ Defeating Gideon reminds us that, with a little bit of hope, nothing can tear this family apart. _(Raising his glass:)_ I’d like to make a toast: to family.”   
**Emma/Regina/Henry:** _(Clinking glasses:)_ “To family.”   
_(They all take a drink. Henry shakes his head as Regina gently takes his glass from him after one sip.)_  
**Emma:** “Thanks, Dad. It’s good to be home. Are _you_ okay?”   
**David:** _(Sighs:)_ “I wish the entire family was here.”   
**Emma:** “I know. We’re gonna break this curse. I got my future back, and now you and Mom will, too.”   
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “Right. Of course.”   
**Regina:** “Speaking of which, has anyone seen my bitter half lately?”

 **Forest.  
**_(_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _returns to his hidden lair to find the Evil Queen waiting for him.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “Enjoy your trip? I used my last wish to send you to that other realm, so I do hope it wasn’t wasted.” _  
_**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh, just the opposite, I have everything I need. _(His_ _demeanor_ _changing:)_ Unfortunately, my dear, that means I no longer need you. _(Raising his hands,_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _uses his dark magic to transform a stunned Evil Queen into a snake, complete with her very own cage. Walking over:)_ And, seeing as I can’t have you telling everyone about me, should you escape…”  
_(_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _takes a jewel from his pocket and waves his hand over the cage, removing the Evil Queen’s memories of him, before walking away into the night.)_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(At the Sheriff’s station, Will Scarlett awakens on a bed in the cell. Turning his head, he sees Emma approaching the bars.)_    
**Will:** “Oh, bloody hell.”   
**Emma:** “Good morning, sunshine. Want to tell me why you were terrorizing that woman in the forest?”  
**Will:** “And why would I want to do that? It’s not like the Sheriffs in this town have a habit of believing what I say.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, I get it… every town needs a village idiot, but since I’ve decided to reclaim my life, that also includes my job. So, if you ever wanna get out of here, start talking.”   
**Will:** _(Slowly getting to his feet:)_ “Experienced as I am with being locked up, I know damn well you can’t hold me without charges. So, are we done here?”  
**Emma:** _(Considers him:)_ “Belle says you’ve only just got back into town. If that’s true, you would’ve had to break the Evil Queen’s protection spell, twice. How did you do it?”  
**Will:** “Actually, _(Sighs:)_ I left Storybrooke through a portal to Wonderland sometime after you lot all returned from Camelot. Before the Evil Queen turned up.”  
**Emma:** “All right, so where did that portal come from?”  
**Will:** “The White Rabbit.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Of course. _(Shaking her head:)_ OK, let’s say that’s true, how did you then get back to Storybrooke?”  
**Will:** “I tracked down the Mad Hatter.”  
**Emma:** “Jefferson? He went back to Wonderland?”  
**Will:** “No, I found him in the Enchanted Forest with his daughter.”  
**Emma:** “Wait. So, you’re saying you got back here via Jefferson’s hat? Yeah, nice try, Will. Everyone knows that the same number of people who enter the hat, have to return with it. Jefferson would never risk leaving his daughter behind again.”  
**Will:** “He would if I promised him someone to take my place.”  
**Emma:** “You got someone from Storybrooke to return to the Enchanted forest? Who?”  
**Will:** “Dr. Frankenstein.”  
**Emma:** _(Frowns:)_ “You mean Doctor Whale? _(Will nods:)_ So that’s why no one could find him to deliver Belle’s baby. Did he tell you why he wanted to leave?”  
**Will:** _(Shrugs:)_ “The man had his reasons, I didn’t ask what they were. So, can I go now?”

**Eloise:** _(Entering the station:)_  “Hello?”   
**Emma:** _(Turns to see her:)_ “Eloise?”   
**Eloise:** “Hi.”  
**Emma:** “Is everything all right?”  
**Eloise:** “Yeah, I just wanted to bring this for David, _(Holds up a cake:)_ as a thank you. I baked it myself.”  
**Will:** _(Calling out:)_ “I wouldn’t touch that if I were you, Sheriff.”  
**Emma:** “Uh… That’s very kind of you. My dad… David’s sleeping right now.”  
**Eloise:** “Oh, right, of course. That damned curse.”   
**Emma:** _(Taking the cake and putting on the desk:)_ “Um, how are you?”  
**Eloise:** “Honestly, I didn’t sleep a wink all night.”  
**Emma:** _(Glancing back at Will:)_ “Well, that’s understandable.”  
**Eloise:** “It’s like I’ve been plunged into a strange new world.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I get Storybrooke can take a little getting used to. Have you gone to see the town therapist yet? Dr. Hopper’s actually pretty great.”  
**Eloise:** “No, I… I think after yesterday’s attack, I’d feel better if… _(Glances at Will then lowers her voice:)_ If I knew that man wasn’t out on the streets.”  
**Emma:** “You… want to press charges?”  
**Will:** “Oh, bloody hell. Don’t listen to her, Sheriff!”  
**Eloise:** “I think I owe it to others to make sure he doesn’t strike again.”  
**Will:** “She’s lying to you, Emma! Eloise isn’t even her real name!”  
**Emma:** “That’s enough! _(To Eloise:)_ Are you sure about this?”  
**Will:** _(As Eloise nods:)_ “Oh come on!”  
**Emma:** “Quiet! _(To Eloise:)_ Could you wait in my office, please? _(Eloise walks over to Emma’s office. Quietly, to Will:)_ I know there’s more to this situation than meets the eye, and I promise I will get to the bottom of it, but for now, you’re staying right here.” _(Emma turns and walks into her office. As Emma has her back turned, Eloise looks to Will and gives him a knowing, devious smile.)_

 **Mills House.**  
_(Snow White and Regina catch up over coffee.)_  
**Snow White:** “So… you just killed us?”  
**Regina:** “I was trying to trigger something in Emma to get her to fight back.”  
**Snow White:** “Yeah, but even so-”  
**Regina:** “You weren’t real. None of it was real.”  
**Snow White:** “All right. _(As Regina sips her coffee:)_ I still think there was another way.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs, Changing the subject:)_ “So, Leroy found her?”  
_(Both women turn towards the cage positioned on the table, covered in a large cloth. Under which, the Evil Queen is trapped in her new form.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Nods:)_ “He found her out in the woods.”  
**Regina:** “Well she certainly got what she deserved. The only question is, who did this to her?”  
**Snow White:** “Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “No. After what she did to Belle, Gold would more likely kill her than do this. There’s something else going on here. The magic used to speed up Belle’s pregnancy was the darkest of dark magic.”  
**Snow White:** “Well surely the Evil Queen is capable of doing such a thing?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “The Evil Queen knows what I know. We were both taught by Rumplestiltskin and there were lines even he wouldn’t cross.”  
**Snow White:** “But Emma used the same magic when she was the Dark One?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, and she regrets it every day. Tampering with the fundamental laws of nature… interfering with the life of a child… magic doesn’t get any darker than that.”

**Storybrooke** **. Woods.  
**_(Mr. Gold walks through the woods, searching for his son.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon! Gideon! _(Mother Superior and Belle catch up to him:)_ Belle.”  
**Belle:** “Did you find any sign of him?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**Mother Superior:** “There was nothing in the North Woods, either.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why am I not surprised you couldn’t find him? Could it be because you were the one who lost him in the first place?”  
**Mother Superior:** “If you’re looking for a fairy to take your anger out on, perhaps you should go find your mother.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, since the Black Fairy is trapped in another realm, I suppose I’ll have to make do with you.”  
**Belle:** “The most important thing right now is finding our son.”  
**Mother Superior:** “I think maybe it’s best if I continue to look on my own.”  
_(She leaves.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “I’m beginning to think we’re not gonna find him out here.”  
**Belle:** “Well, why? Where do you think he is?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “His heart is set on fulfilling his destiny. And he can’t do that without the sword.”  
**Belle:** “What sword?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “The sword Emma shattered when he last faced her.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t understand. Why does he think that that killing Emma with this blade will make him the Savior?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He’s not the first one to think wielding that sword would make him a hero.”  
**Belle:** “We have to find him before he gets his hands on it, before he goes after Emma again.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We will. You can trust me, Belle. I’ve already lost one son. I won’t lose another.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. A Tavern.**  
_(People are gathered around celebrating the end of the war.)_  
**Soldier:** _(Raising his goblet:)_ “To Rumplestiltskin, hero of The Ogres War!”   
_(As the crowd cheers,_ _Baelfire_ _enters the tavern.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Is it true, Papa? You really defeated the ogres?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Aye, Baelfire, it is. I told you this dagger would change our lives. Now no one else has to die.”   
_(The crowd cheers again.)_  
**Beowulf:** _(Walking forward:)_ “Why are you cheering that monster?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Beowulf. _(Holds up his sword:)_ You lost this at the front.”  
**Beowulf:** _(Taking the sword back:)_ “Rumplestiltskin. Oh, you’ve changed since you hobbled yourself to escape the war. How did a coward who ran from the war manage to defeat an entire army of ogres?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Puts his arm around_ _Baelfire_ _:)_ “I had something worth fighting for.”   
**Beowulf:** “I know how. You became the Dark One. _(Murmuring begins through the crowd:)_ Dark magic comes with a price. We’ll pay dearly for this, all of us.”  
_(Beowulf turns and leaves._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _follows him.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Turns back:)_ “Don’t listen to him, Bae. He’s just jealous.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Maybe, Papa, but he’s right about magic. The war’s over. You don’t need it anymore.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I can’t just give it up, Bae. It’s part of me now.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “That’s not true. Beneath those scales, you’re still my papa. You don’t need the dagger anymore.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “All right, son. No more magic. _(Puts his arm around_ _Baelfire_ _:)_ Let’s go home.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(Gideon rushes into the station under his hood. He ducks into a doorway, unseen by the cameras and uses his magic to turn them off. Will, alone in his cell, sees him.)  
_**Will:** “Oh, that’s brilliant! Oi, ‘ere mate, let us out, would ya?”  
_(Gideon raises his arm and puts Will to sleep. Lowering his hood, Gideon heads for Emma’s office. Opening the safe magically, Gideon finds the hilt of the sword. Taking it, he quickly heads for the exit only to find his father stood waiting for him.)_  
**Gideon:** _(Gasps:)_ “Father.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon. After your little showdown with the Savior, this is the last place you should be.”  
**Gideon:** “Don’t worry, Father. With this, _(Holds up the hilt:)_ she won’t be able to get the best of me again.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Smiles, then puts Gideon to sleep himself. Standing over his unconscious son:)_ “Perhaps she won’t. But there’s still a few things you need to learn from your papa.”

 **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _returns home with baby Robin in her arms.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “This little Munchkin went to see the Wizard, and this little Munchkin stayed at home. _(Enters the house then, sensing something, conjures a green fireball and walks further into the house:)_ And this little Munchkin never lived to see the light of day again. _(Walking into the kitchen she finds Eloise sitting at the table:)_ Are you here to threaten me? Or Robin? Which is it? So I know how painful to make your beating.”  
**Eloise:** “You always did assume the worst in people. Can’t you see, I’m here to help you. And your sister, the Queen.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Are you now?”   
**Eloise:** “Yes, because when witches work together, there’s nothing more powerful.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Stay away from me and my daughter. I’ve seen what kind of power you have in mind and I’m not interested. ”  
**Eloise:** _(Stands:)_ “We’ll see. There’s a storm coming, Zelena. One more powerful than anything that’s come before. Just make sure that when it arrives, you’re not caught in the downpour.”

**Clock Tower.**  
_(Gideon awakens to find himself bound to the railings of the clock tower steps with golden ropes.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m afraid I couldn’t take any chances.”   
**Gideon:** “You said you’d help me. You said you were on my side.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I did, and I am. But killing the Savior, even to destroy the Black Fairy, you will never become the hero you want to be. _(Gideon tests his restraints:)_ Gideon do you know why I became the Dark One?”  
**Gideon:** “Afraid not.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I took the power to end The First Ogres War, to save my first son. I embraced darkness for good. But I never became a hero. Because once you give in to darkness, it’s almost impossible to resist its call.”   
**Gideon:** “Not if I become the Savior, not if I steal Emma’s light magic.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And how are you gonna do that? _(Holds up the hilt:)_ This is a useless relic, Gideon. It never worked to begin with.”   
**Gideon:** “You know, I thought you’d want to see the fall of the Black Fairy more than anyone.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I do, but not if it costs my son his soul.”   
**Gideon:** “I have to defeat her. I have to save my people from her curse.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon, no one knows more about darkness than I. If you do this, giving into darkness can only lead to heartbreak.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _sits spinning at his wheel when_ _Baelfire_ _returns home.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae? _(_ _Baelfire_ _runs past him into the kitchen and pours himself some water into a bowl:)_ What happened? _(Sees the mud on_ _Baelfire’s_ _face:)_ Who did this to you? You can tell me.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “The baker’s son.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, why did he do that?”   
**Baelfire** **:** “So… So I’d look like a monster.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Just like me. I think it’s about time I had a word with his father.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “No, Papa, you’ll only make things worse.”   
_(As_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _heads for the door, people from the village rush inside.)_  
**Village Woman:** “Rumplestiltskin.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “What?!”   
**Village Woman:** “There’s a creature called Grendel. He raided our village, carried our family and friends off into the darkness.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m afraid my monster-slaying days are over. I made a promise to my son, and I intend to keep it.”   
**Village Woman:** “We sent Beowulf after the beast days ago, but we haven’t heard from him since.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa, you can help them.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “But I won’t break my promise, son. I won’t use dark magic.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “You don’t have to. You can save those people without your magic.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “No. I-I can’t.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “You can. And it’ll be a chance to show everyone in the village the truth that you’re not a slave to that dagger.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You think that’ll make things better for us?”   
**Baelfire** **:** “I know it will, Papa.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Clock Tower.  
**_(Mr. Gold stands pouring tea from a flask into a cup for Gideon.)  
_**Gideon:** “You think tea with dear old Dad is gonna make everything better?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. But a chat might. I want to know what the Black Fairy did to you to make you think killing the Savior is the only way to become a hero.”  
**Gideon:** _(Sits forward:)_ “How can I trust you with the truth when you don’t even trust me?” _(Gideon looks to his restraints.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Mm.”  
_(Deciding his son has a point, Mr. Gold begins to untie him_ _.)_

**Mills House.**  
_(It’s the middle of the day and neither the Sheriff or the Mayor are at their desks.)_  
**Regina:** _(Reclined on the couch beside Emma, breathing heavily:)_ “Why, Sheriff Swan, what has gotten into you?”  
**Emma:** “Life! I’ve finally got my life back, and I’m no longer worrying about that damn vision.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well I understand that but… why the nooner?”  
**Emma:** “Because, when you realise you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head, laughing:)_ “You idiot. That’s from ‘When Harry Met Sally’.”  
**Emma:** _(Defensively:)_ “Well it’s true! And it’s exactly how I feel. Gina, come on! We’ve managed to defeat everyone that’s gone up against us. Pan, Hades, even the Darkness. You just rescued me from a fate worse than death, and then we walked on the same beach my parents got engaged on. If that’s not a sign, I don’t know what is.”  
**Regina:** _(Beaming at Emma’s excitement:)_ “It’s a sign you’re delirious.”  
**Emma:** “No, it’s a sign that what we have is serious.”  
**Regina:** _(Sits up a little higher on the couch:)_ “So what are you saying?”  
**Emma:** “I’m saying… that I love you. And… _(Taking Regina’s hands in her own, she slides from the couch onto one knee:)_ Regina Mills, will you marry me? _(Staring down at Emma in disbelief, Regina has tears in her eyes as she takes a deep breath before giving her answer. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, followed by a loud banging on the front door:)_ Seriously?”  
**Regina:** _(Blinking several times and shaking herself out of her daze:)_ “I’ll get rid of them. _(Cups Emma’s face in her hands and kisses her:)_ Don’t go anywhere.”  
_(Straightening her dress, she rushes to the door.)  
_

**Mills House. Exterior.**  
_(Regina opens the door to find a frantic_ _Zelena_ _standing outside.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “We have a massive problem on our hands. Where’s the Sheriff? _(Tries to push past her sister:)_ Is she in there?”  
**Regina:** “Zelena! _(Pushing her back outside and closing the door:)_ She’s indisposed right now.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Indisposed? _(Raising her voice so Emma can hear:)_ We’ve got bigger problems than you enjoying your afterglow, Emma!”   
_(Upon hearing this, Emma’s eyes widen, before she starts looking for her clothes.)_  
**Regina:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “Go home, Zelena, and wait for us there.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, don’t bloody bother yourselves. _(Raising her voice again:)_ You know, it would be nice if, sometimes, the Sheriff and the Mayor chose to do their _jobs_ rather than each other!”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _leaves in a cloud of green smoke_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Hearing roaring in distance,_ _Baelfire_ _and_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _head towards it.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “This way, Papa.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Grendel must be in the caves beyond the lake. We’ll never find the entrance.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Yes, we can. The water’s not deep. We can wade through it. _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _reaches for something then thinks better of it._ _Baelfire_ _sees:)_ What is it? _(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _shows him the dagger:)_ You brought the dagger?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I couldn’t leave it behind. We could be in those caves in the blink of an eye.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “But, Papa, that’s not gonna prove anything to anyone.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I want to do this the right way, Bae, but I can’t explain it.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “I can. It’s just like when you needed the crutch to walk.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Yeah. Only worse. When I felt the power this gave me, I couldn’t imagine living without it.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Remember when an ember jumped from the stove and caught your store of wool on fire? You rushed across the hovel to put it out without your crutch.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Well, that was a short distance.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “So is this. Think of it like walking across the hovel, one step at a time.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “There’s only one way I’m gonna be able to do this.”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _hands the dagger to_ _Baelfire_ _.)_  
**Baelfire** **:** “But, Papa, this can control you.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Exactly, Bae. If you see me go to use its dark power, you stop me.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Clock Tower.**  
_(_ _Gideon hands_ _Mr. Gold a book.)_  
**Gideon:** “Her Handsome Hero.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Taking it:)_ “Your mother’s favorite.”   
**Gideon:** “She sent me away with that copy. Years after the Black Fairy kidnapped me, I found it amongst her things. I kept it beneath the mattress in my cell. That tale got me through the endless nights. But then one night, the Black Fairy caught me reading it. She asked me if I wanted to be like the character I was named after, a hero. I said I did. She just laughed, and she said, ‘We’ll see about that.’ That night, she took the boy in the cell across from mine. She dragged him to her tower, where she whipped him. I could hear his cries echo through the halls, begging for someone to stop her. I reached out to the door of my cell, and it was open. I had a chance to save him, but I didn’t. I just sat there, listening to his cries.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “She left the door unlocked on purpose.”   
**Gideon:** _(Inhales sharply:)_ “To show me I didn’t have what it takes. I was a coward, Father, just like you. But we can show your mother that she was wrong about both of us. Will you help me?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. _(Stands:)_ But first you must settle your nerves.”   
_(Mr. Gold hands his son a cup.)_  
**Gideon:** _(Sips:)_ “What kind of tea is this?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “One laced with memory potion. In a few moments you won’t remember what the Black Fairy did. Your pain will be gone.”   
_(They embrace.)_  
**Gideon:** “I’m sorry, father. A memory potion won’t work on me. _(They part:)_ I was raised by the Black Fairy. No matter how hard I try to forget, I can’t.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon, this isn’t the way.”  
**Gideon:** “If you truly care about what she did to me, you’re going to keep your promise, and you are going to help me to fulfill my destiny.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Caves.  
**_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _and_ _Baelfire_ _have waded through the water and into the cave.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Hearing the roaring in the distance:)_ “Grendel. _(Moving further into the cave, they see a pile of bodies on the floor:)_ We’re too late. _(Spotting something on the ground, he picks it up:)_ An ogre’s call?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa, what is it? Are you all right? _(_ _Suddently_ _,_ _Baelfire_ _is grabbed from behind by Beowulf and the dagger taken from him:)_ Papa!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Rushing to his son’s aid:)_ “Stay away from my son!”  
**Beowulf:** “Or what?”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Don’t. We should be fighting Grendel together.”

**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “There is no Grendel, Bae. There never has been.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _hands_ _Baelfire_ _the Ogre’s call.)  
_**Beowulf:** “Your father’s right. The only monster down here is the Dark One.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You killed those villagers.”  
**Beowulf:** “I didn’t. You did.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Why are you doing this?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “So he can be the hero he thinks he was meant to be.”  
**Beowulf:** “We would have won that war without your dark magic!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You would have died. Everyone would have died! And doing this now won’t make you a hero.”  
**Beowulf:** “That’s not what the villagers are gonna say when they see you standing over these bodies. _(Raising the dagger:)_ Dark One, I command you stay exactly where you are.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “No. Papa!”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae, run. Get help.”  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _runs from the cave.)  
_**Beowulf:** “Think your boy can stop me? You may have ended The Ogres War, but I’ll be remembered as the hero who defeated the Dark One.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(This time, Mr. Gold hands Gideon a book.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “This book contains the spell to repair the sword. Restoring its power is gonna be more difficult than you think. It requires the blood of the person who forged it.”   
**Gideon:** “If that’s what it takes, Father.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon, look, you were willing to kill the Savior. Now you’re willing to spill innocent blood.”   
**Gideon:** “I don’t have a choice. I need to fix this sword to fulfill my destiny.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And what happens then? How does it end?”  
**Gideon:** “With the destruction of the Black Fairy and all she stands for.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s not how it ends. That’s not how it ever ends. The Black Fairy destroyed your childhood. Don’t let her destroy the rest of your life.”   
**Gideon:** “No, I’ve come too far now. Tell me who forged this blade? Whose blood do I need? Please, father.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Hesitates, then relents:)_ “The Blue Fairy’s.”   
**Gideon:** “My Fairy Godmother?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “There’s good in you, Gideon. Don’t snuff out the light in your heart. If you do this, you might not be able to get back.”   
**Gideon:** “That’s a risk I have to take.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon, please.”   
**Gideon:** “And I can’t have you getting in my way. If you care for me at all, don’t try to stop me.” _(Gideon leaves in a cloud of smoke.)_

 **The Town Line.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _stands with her luggage and the Evil Queen’s cage beside her, carrying baby Robin in her arms.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(To the Evil Queen:)_ “With so many dank sewers out there, I could hardly leave you behind, Sis.”   
**Regina:** _(Appearing in a cloud of smoke:)_ “I thought you might be here. What’s this about?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I know you’re gonna miss me, Sis, but I can’t stay here. And Robin needs her mummy very much alive.”  
**Regina:** “So what’s your plan, exactly?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Holds up a green vial:)_ “Mixed to order. It’ll drain the magic out of any spell, including the town line. And then it’s hello, New York City.”  
**Regina:** _(Unimpressed:)_ “It won’t work.”   
**Zelena** **:** “No harm in trying. _(Uncorking the vial, she tips a drop onto the town line. A flash of light pushes her backwards:)_ What the hell?!”   
**Regina:** “If I had all the ingredients to break the protection spell, do you really think I wouldn’t have done it already?”   
**Zelena** **:** “So, we’re trapped here?”   
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “If you really want to leave, I’ll dig through every book I have to figure out how to break the protection spell.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You will?”   
**Regina:** “Yes. I care about your happiness even if you don’t believe me. And if that means helping you walk out of here, so be it. But, I would prefer you stayed and helped us deal with whatever or whomever has driven you to this decision.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well I don’t suppose I really have much choice at the moment, do I?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Not really. Come on, let’s start at my vault.”

**Storybrooke** **. Any Given Sundae.**  
_(Hidden away in the back room of the now abandoned ice cream parlour, Eloise conjures an image in a crystal ball.)_  
**Black Fairy:** “Ah, my dear Gothel. How go our plans?”  
**Eloise/** **Gothel** **:** “Coming along nicely. I’ve made my presence known to Zelena. The poor dear has gone and had herself a child.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Excellent. That means she’s vulnerable. And Gideon, is he any closer to defeating the Savior?”  
**Gothel** **:** “His father is keeping a close eye on him, but I believe Gideon is still with us.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Wonderful. The time is close at hand. Soon, we shall all have what we most desire, and there will be no more Savior to stop us.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**    
_(Beowulf strides through the forest when he hears a noise. Drawing his sword, he turns towards it. Quickly grabbing the Dark One dagger from Beowulf’s belt,_ _Baelfire_ _stands before the warrior.)_  
**Beowulf:** “You’re just like your father. You don’t have it in you.”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(As Beowulf swings at him, holding the dagger aloft:)_ “Dark One, I summon thee!”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _appears between them and sends Beowulf flying backwards against a tree.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Stalking towards Beowulf:)_ “I told you to stay away from my son.”   
**Beowulf:** _(Gasping:)_ “Go ahead. Kill me. Then your boy will see that you are a monster.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m taking you back to the village, and I’m telling them the truth.”   
**Beowulf:** “You think they’ll believe you? They’re afraid of you, Rumple. They watched you bring an army of Ogres to their knees. They know it’s only a matter of time before you turn that dagger on them.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “He’s right, Papa. They’ll never believe us.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Then we’ll find a new village, Bae. We’ll start over, you and me.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “No. I won’t let him do this to us. He’s the monster. He’s the one who should pay.”   
**Beowulf:** _(Stands:)_ “Step aside, boy.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae. Don’t.”   
**Baelfire** **:** _(Raising the dagger:)_ “Dark One, stop him!”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae, please.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Do it! Kill him!”   
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _clicks his fingers and snaps Beowulf’s neck.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Looking to his son:)_ “Oh, Bae.”

**Storybrooke** **Heritage Park. Present.**  
_(Mother Superior checks a map of the area as Gideon appears behind her.)_  
**Gideon:** “You were my Fairy Godmother.”   
**Mother Superior:** _(Turning to face him:)_ “Gideon. I have been looking for you everywhere.”   
**Gideon:** “You were supposed to protect me when I was just a baby.”   
**Mother Superior:** “I know. I tried. But the Black Fairy she was too strong. I’m sorry.”   
**Gideon:** “Don’t be. You may not have been able to help me back then, but maybe you can now.”   
**Mother Superior:** _(As Gideon holds up the hilt:)_ “No. Killing Emma with that blade… it will not make you the Savior the way that you think.”   
**Gideon:** “Save the lecture. There’s only one thing I need from you. Your magic. All of it.”   
**Mother Superior:** “Please don’t do this.”   
**Gideon:** “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”   
**Mother Superior:** “Gideon.”   
_(Gideon freezes her in place.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Arriving:)_ “Gideon, stop.”   
**Gideon:** “Father, what are you doing here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I watched one son darken his heart long ago. I can’t watch another do the same.”   
**Gideon:** “You can’t stop me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m not here to stop you. I’m here to do it for you.”   
**Mother Superior:** _(As Gold takes the hilt from Gideon. Exhales sharply:)_ “Gold, please don’t.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry. _(Mr. Gold cuts her palm with the hilt of the sword. A single drop of blood is enough to begin the process of draining the fairy of her powers. With the sword restored, Mother Superior slumps to the ground. To Gideon:)_ We will defeat the Black Fairy. You will become a hero. But I won’t let you touch the darkness to do so.” _(Holds out the sword.)_  
**Gideon:** _(Taking it:)_ “Thank you, Father.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(_ _Baelfire_ _stands examining the Dark One dagger as_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _watches him.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Bae what are you going to do with the dagger now?”   
**Baelfire** **:** “I don’t know. But the baker’s son will think twice about pushing me in the mud when he sees me carrying this.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Oh, Bae, listen to yourself.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “Papa, I’m sorry I asked you to give up your power. I understand now why it’s so hard. But we need it. It’s the only way to protect ourselves.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You’re right, Bae. You’re right. Now, here. Drink your tea.”  
**Baelfire** **:** _(Drinks:)_ “What’s in this, Papa? It tastes strange.”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Memory potion. I won’t let you follow me into the darkness, Bae. One of us has to be strong.”   
**Baelfire** **:** _(As the potion takes affect:)_ “Wha? Papa, Papa, where are we? How How did we get out of the cave?”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “You bumped your head. It must have been harder than I thought. Don’t worry, son. Beowulf won’t be bothering us anymore.”   
**Baelfire** **:** “What? What happened to him?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “It’s not important.”   
**Baelfire** **:** _(Finds Beowulf’s sword:)_ “You killed him. Papa, how could you?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I’m sorry, Bae. I did what I had to do.”  
**Baelfire** **:** “Beowulf was right. That dagger is turning you into a monster.”   
_(_ _Baelfire_ _runs out of the hovel as_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _sits, heartbroken_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.  
**_(Mr. Gold lays the Mother Superior on a cot in the back room.)  
_**Belle:** “What happened?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, I can explain.”  
**Belle:** “No. Rumple, you promised me. You said you would find Gideon before he did something he couldn’t come back from.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon didn’t do this to her. I did.”  
**Belle:** “Why?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Because it was the only way to stop him from doing it himself. If he had, I fear he would already be lost to us. Once we stop him, I can return her magic. No one needs to be hurt. Gideon has the sword now. It’s more powerful than ever. He’ll go after the Savior once again. I just hope there’s enough time that we can stop him before he does.”  
**Belle:** “We will. _(Mr. Gold looks to her:)_ For once, you put our son first. You darkened your soul so he wouldn’t have to. If you can make the right choice after all the wrong you’ve done, then that means that there’s hope our son will, too.”  
_(Belle embraces her husband and, with tears in his eyes, Mr. Gold holds her close to him.)  
_

**Regina’s Vault.  
**_(_ _Zelena_ _and Regina stand beside a cauldron as Regina adds ingredients.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “I’m sorry. It was a mistake to leave without saying anything. But this Gothel, she’s bad news.” _  
_**Regina:** “First things first. We have to make sure, at the very least, that the Evil Queen’s transformation is permanent. She’s much more manageable in this form. _(Sighs:)_ This mistake is my fault.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’re not wrong there.”  
**Regina:** “How did I ever think that removing my evil half would change anything? _(Looking down at the cage:)_ Well, I thought I was rid of you for good, Queenie, but I guess I’ll always be paying the price for what you did. _(Corrects herself:)_ What _I_ did.”  
_(Lifting the cloth, it’s revealed that the Evil Queen has escaped her confinement.)  
_**Zelena** **:** “What?!”  
**Regina:** “Where the hell is she?”

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Dr.** **Facilier’s** **Lair.**  
_(Back in his hidden hideaway,_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _sits alone at a small circular table, shuffling tarot cards and humming a tune to himself.)_  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Don’t you disrespect me, don’t you derogate or deride. You’re in my world now, not your world. And I’ve got friends on the other side. _(Raising his glass aloft, we several amber lights begin to glow in the darkness. As the room fills with more and more light, we see that the amber lights are in fact pairs of eyes. Eyes that belong to the departed souls of the former Dark Ones._ _Facilier_ _takes a drink and then chuckles:)_ Oh yes, I’ve got friends on the other side.”


	57. Mother's Little Helper

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Several Black Knights surround a small village as the Evil Queen approaches in her carriage.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Pushing the carriage door open and exiting:)_ “Where is she? Where’s Snow White?”   
**Black Knight:** “The cabin, your majesty. She was seen entering before dawn. There’s been no movement inside since.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Gather the neighboring villagers. I want them to see justice served on their beloved princess.” _(The Knight leaves to carry out her orders.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Regina, if you kill Snow White you’ll only harden the people against you. You have to prove to them that you can show mercy if you want them to love you like they do her.”   
**Evil Queen:** “I didn’t come here to show mercy. I came for a heart.”   
_(Entering a small hut, the queen approaches a seemingly occupied bed. Wasting no time, the queen sinks her hand into the chest of the sleeping figure. Pulling back her hand to find only straw, the queen angrily leaves the hut.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Regina. What happened?”   
**Evil Queen:** “She’s gone. _(With a flick of her wrist, the queen uses her powers to kill the Black Knight. To the assembled villagers:)_ Now someone is going to tell me where she went. Are you really going to protect her? She doesn’t care about you. I’m the one who cares. Snow White doesn’t love you. I do.”  
**Tinker Bell:** _(Appearing beside the hut:)_ “Don’t listen to her. She doesn’t care about love. _(Drops her hood:)_ I should know. I was there when she threw her chance at love away.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Tinker Bell.”   
_(They stand facing each other.)_  
**Tinker Bell:** “Hello, Regina.”   
**Evil Queen:** “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be living in a tulip somewhere?”   
**Tinker Bell:** “What happened to me doesn’t matter. Just look at you. You’ve done nothing but fill your heart with hate since we saw each other. But it doesn’t have to be that way.”   
**Evil Queen:** “What do you care about any of this?”   
**Tinker Bell:** “I care because this started with me. I showed you your future with the pixie dust. The one with the lion tattoo, you should be with him. He’s still out there.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Pixie dust doesn’t dictate what I do. Nothing and no one does.”  
**Tinker Bell:** _(As the queen turns to leave:)_ “Pixie dust doesn’t dictate anything. It just shows you the possibilities. It’s up to you.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Turning back:)_ “Thanks, but no, thanks. I’m happy the way I am.”   
**Tinker Bell:** “I don’t believe you. You’re just saying that to hide the real reason that you won’t take a chance on love. You don’t think you deserve it.”   
**Evil Queen:** “You really think you know me so well? Hmm? _(Voice raised, to the gathered villagers:)_ I’m going to spare this wretched person’s life to prove she’s wrong. I do love you. I love all of you. _(Voice lowered, to Tinker Bell:)_ I hope you learn from this act of mercy, because next time, it will be your last.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Forest.  
**_(Having freed herself from her cage and serpentine form, the Evil Queen walks through the graveyard. Coming to a stop, she looks around before using her powers to unearth something. Reaching down, she picks up a wooden box and opens it, taking out the Shears of Destiny.)_ **  
Evil Queen:** _(Smiling:)_ “The time has come, Regina. I’m going to use these blades to finally separate us, so once and for all, I can destroy you.”

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma has just told Henry and Snow White about her engagement.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Tears in her eyes:)_ “I am so happy for you.”   
**Henry:** “Me too, Mom. It’s about time.”   
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Thanks, kid. I just never thought…”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, I did.”   
**Emma:** “You did?”  
**Snow White:** _(Nods:)_ “I knew at the town line before Pan’s curse, and I knew when you came back to us.”  
**Henry:** “Not to mention when you sacrificed yourself to become the Dark One for her. Or when she split her soul to save you.”  
**Snow White:** “So, how did Regina pop the question?”   
**Emma:** “Actually, I asked her. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, we haven’t even got rings.”  
**Snow White:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I cannot wait to tell your father that we have a wedding to plan.”   
**Emma:** “Oh, I don’t know about that. We’re going to wait a little while before we start planning.”   
**Snow White:** “Oh. Why?”  
**Emma:** “Well, Gideon’s still out there, and even though I defeated him once, we don’t really know what he’s up to, and I don’t feel like I can focus on anything else until I’ve really dealt with that.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _and Regina enter the apartment.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Actually, you’re going to have to.”   
**Emma:** _(Turns to face them:)_ “What now?”   
**Regina:** “The Evil Queen.”   
**Emma:** “What about her?”   
**Snow White:** _(Moving quickly around the counter to reach Regina:)_ “There she is! _(Hugging Regina:)_ My new daughter in law! _(Pulling back, confused:)_ Wait, Is that right? Gosh we have such a complicated family.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Er… what’s going on?”  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “You didn’t tell her?”  
**Regina:** “There was a lot going on. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ Emma and I are engaged.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What? And you didn’t think to tell me?”  
**Regina:** “You interrupted the proposal! I thought you had other things on your mind.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well excuse me for being concerned about the town. Anyway, this trumps that right now. _(Pushes Regina towards Emma:)_ Go hug your fiancee, woman.”  
_(Emma beams as Regina opens her arms and they embrace. Henry,_ _Zelena_ _and Snow looking on.)_  
**Emma:** _(They part:)_ “Now what happened to the Evil Queen?”   
**Snow White:** “She’s still a snake right?”   
**Regina:** “I have no idea. She got loose. And if she has figured out a way to escape her mortal coil, well, there’s no telling what evil she could be up to.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.**  
_(The Evil Queen stands in her chamber as her father approaches.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Regina, we need to talk.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Daddy, please. I’ve heard it all before. I know you don’t think revenge will make me happy. But I’m going to find out. Don’t try to stop me.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I’m not here to try to stop you. Actually, I’m here to help you get it.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Turns to face him:)_ “What?”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Do you remember the first time that you cantered Rocinante?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Well, of course I do.”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I watched you ride him across the field outside our manor. No matter how far you went, I could still see that smile on your face.”   
**Evil Queen:** “It wasn’t the horse that put a smile on my face, Daddy. That was the day I met Daniel.”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “I know. I know. I want you to be happy again. But I don’t believe killing Snow White will do that. Maybe by my helping you, you’ll be able to move on so you can.”   
**Evil Queen:** “How can you help me?”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “With this. _(Walks over to a table:)_ This is one of your mother’s spell books, that I’ve kept hidden from you. It has a map inside that will lead us to a powerful object that can help find Snow White.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh, Daddy.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House.  
**_(Having returned home, Henry takes out the box containing the Author’s quill.)  
_**Evil Queen:** _(Appears, holding the quill:)_ “Looking for this? Such a lovely and powerful pen.”  
**Henry:** “So, you did figure out a way to de-snake yourself. That’s not yours. Give it back.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Unh-unh-unh! I’ll be holding on to this. I wouldn’t want you ruining my plans by writing me out of existence with a swoop of your authorial pen.”  
**Henry:** “That’s what you think I want, to make you disappear?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, isn’t it? After all, that’s what Regina wants.”  
**Henry:** “That’s because she thinks you’re the worst parts of her.”  
**Evil Queen:** “But you don’t?”  
**Henry:** “I know there’s good in you, just like there’s bad in her. That means you can change.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Sitting on his bed:)_ “And you thought you can break the rules by using your author powers to give me a little push?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know what I was going to do.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Tucking the quill into her sleeve:)_ “Well, I suppose I should be flattered.”  
**Henry:** “Look at yourself. You finally got the revenge you wanted on Snow White, and are you happy?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Perhaps not. But I will be.”  
**Henry:** “What are you planning?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Something you won’t like. That’s why I’m here. _(Stands:)_ Eventually, you’ll realize it’s for the best. Because you were right, Henry. You’re still my son.”  
**Henry:** “What are you going to do?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Hands Henry a note:)_ “Give this to Regina. And, remember, no matter what anyone tries to tell you, I love you.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The Evil Queen and Henry Sr. walk through the forest.)_  
**Regina:** “As much as I enjoy our walks, Daddy, you can just give me the map and the spell book, and I can magic us there. It’ll be much quicker.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “There’s no need. We’re here.”  
_(Henry Sr. picks a flower from the ground and a large, shimmering archway appears before them.)  
_**Evil Queen:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What is this place? Mother’s spell book never would have led us here. It’s practically dripping with light magic.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “You’re right. That’s because I never learned about this place from a spell book.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Then what brought you here?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “The fairy.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Tinker Bell. So you lied to me. This was never about getting my revenge.”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “No, Regina. This is about getting something much better. Follow me.” _(Together, they enter through the archway_ _.)_

_(Walking through the portal, they come upon a statue of Cupid.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “That’s what we’re here for. Cupid’s Arrow.”   
**Evil Queen:** “You brought me here for a love spell?”  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “It’s not a love spell. I know they don’t work. This arrow is a tool. It will lead you to gaze upon the person you love most. The fairy told me about the man with the lion tattoo. You could use it to find him.”   
**Evil Queen:** “You betrayed me. I always thought you were the one person on my side.”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Regina, don’t you see that I am?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Enough!” _(She snatches the spell book from his hands.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “What are you doing?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Getting what I came for. My revenge. _(Placing the book in front of her, she turns to a page with a specific spell on it. Following its instructions, she tears the petals from a flower and adds it to the water of the statue’s fountain:)_ Now we’re getting somewhere.”   
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Why? What are you doing?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Making good use of Mother’s spell book, like you said we would to find Snow White.” _(She uses her powers to conjure the golden arrow into her hand.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Regina, please. Not everyone gets a second chance at love. Put all this aside and go find that man.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Remember how you said this arrow will lead me to gaze upon the person I love most? Well, there’s a very thin line between love and hate. _(She dips the arrow’s tip into the water and it sizzles. Pulling it out, the tip has blackened:)_ There. That’s much better. Now it will lead me to gaze upon the person I hate most. _(Laughs as she conjures a bow. Notching the arrow, she pulls back on the bow and fires the arrow in to the sky:)_ Snow White.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House.**  
_(Emma and Regina stand in Henry’s room looking over the note from the Evil Queen.)_  
**Emma:** _(Reading the note:)_ “One last time. What does that mean?”   
**Regina:** “It means the Evil Queen wants me to face her.”   
**Emma:** “But how is that even possible? Without Gideon’s sword, she can’t hurt you without hurting herself.”   
**Henry:** “Unless she figured out another way.”   
**Emma:** “Regina, you can’t go. You’d be walking into a trap. I’ll go.”  
**Regina:** “No, that’s not happening.”  
**Henry:** “She’s really gonna do this. Maybe I was wrong to think she could change.”   
**Emma:** “I’m sorry, kid. _(To Regina:)_ What are you gonna do?”   
**Regina:** “Go alone. This is my battle to fight, and it has been ever since I tried to destroy my dark side up on that rooftop in New York.”   
**Emma:** “You did that for me. For _us_. You can’t do this by yourself.”   
**Henry:** “Mom’s right.”   
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I have to. If I don’t, she’ll hurt everyone I care about. And I can’t let that happen. The Evil Queen is going to get what she wants. Our fight ends today.“

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina walks into the office to find the Evil Queen stood holding the Shears of Destiny.)_  
**Regina:** “So that’s your plan. You’re going to separate us. Then what?”   
**Evil Queen:** “Then I’m going to do what you tried to do to me. Destroy you.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s always about revenge with us, isn’t it? You know what? Trim away. After all the damage you’ve done because of me, I’m ready. This town’s just not big enough for the both of us.”   
**Evil Queen:** “At last, we agree on something. _(The Shears begin to glow and then a red light connecting both of them glows brightly between them:)_ See you on the other side. _(Taking the shears, the Evil Queen cuts the connection between them:)_ Now let’s finish this.”  
_(Conjuring a sword into her hand, the Evil Queen stands ready.)_  
**Regina:** _(Conjuring her own sword:)_ “Gladly.”   
_(They clash swords and begin to duel.)_

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The Evil Queen and Henry Sr. follow the arrow.)  
_**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Why is it headed towards your castle?”  
**Evil Queen:** “She must know I’m not there. So, she thinks she can steal from me. _(Scoffs:)_ Well, she’ll see.”

**The Dark Palace. Queen’s Chamber.  
**_(Stalking into her chamber, the Queen follows the arrow.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “Where is she? _(The arrow pierces the queen’s wardrobe door:)_ Hiding, are you? _(She flings open the doors to find no one inside:)_ No. No! The spell should have worked. It should have led me to gaze upon the person I hate most!”  
_(The wardrobe door swings towards her, showing the queen’s reflection in the full length mirror.)_  
**Henry** **Sr** **:** “Oh, Regina.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No. Aaaaah!” _(The Evil Queen smashes the mirror to pieces.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mayor’s Office.  
**_(The sword fight continues. Regina jumps over a swing from the Evil Queen, bringing her own sword down to defend herself. After exchanging parries, the Queen disarms the Mayor.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Pointing her sword at Regina:)_ “You tried to destroy me because you couldn’t stand looking at the darkness? _(Backs Regina up against the table:)_ Well, I can’t stand looking at the light.”  
**Regina:** “Well, you don’t have to worry about that.”  
_(Regina grabs a bowl of apples and tosses them at the queen. Using the distraction, Regina knocks the queen down with the fruit bowl, before retrieving her sword.)  
_**Evil Queen:** _(Panting, getting to her feet:)_ “You really believe you’re better than me. Huh? Stronger than me?! _(The queen uses her powers to send Regina flying into the wall, shattering the mirror:)_ Because you think you filled that nasty little hole inside you with _(Slashes at Regina, who avoids it:)_ love and _(Swings again:)_ friendship and hope? Well, you’ve been fooling yourself, because you haven’t. I’m still what’s inside of you. I am all that will ever be there.”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “You’re wrong. _(Regina uses her powers to send the Evil Queen backwards, binding her to a support column:)_ All those things in my life you can’t stand looking at? They’re real. And now that I have them, you will never take them away from me.”  
_(Regina plunges her hand into the queen’s chest and rips out her heart.)  
_**Evil Queen:** “I hate you.”  
_(Regina glares at the queen and then begins to squeeze the heart in her hand.)  
_**Regina:** _(Stops, realising something:)_ “But I don’t. Not anymore.”  
_(Regina replaces the queen’s heart and releases her.)  
_**Evil Queen:** _(Stunned:)_ “What are you doing?”  
**Regina:** “I’m going to do what we never could. I’m going to be brave for both of us and choose love over hate.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Why?”  
**Regina:** “You are a part of me. And I’m a part of you whether you like it or not. And now I love myself. Which means so should you.”  
_(Regina moves forward and embraces the Evil Queen. After a long moment, the queen relaxes and returns the hug, tears falling down her cheek.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Forest.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _is standing alone in the forest when she snaps her fingers. Suddenly a figure appears in a cloud of green smoke.)_  
**Will:** “Bloody hell! What’s going on?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(In a hushed tone:)_ “Be quiet, you idiot. I didn’t break you out of jail just so you could get caught before we can talk.”  
**Will:** “And why would I want to talk to the Wicked Witch?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Because I’m also the mother of Robin Hood’s child.”  
**Will:** “Oh, aye, I know that. I know how that happened as well.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Will you shut up and listen? That isn’t important right now. If Robin meant anything to you, you’ll help me protect his daughter.”

 **The Land of Oz. Past.**  
_(On a mission for_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, Robin Hood enters the land of Oz. Taking a few steps, he turns to see the Emerald City.)_  
**Will:** _(From behind:)_ “Lovely view, ain’t it?”   
_(Surprised, Robin turns to see Will Scarlett laying on the yellow brick road.)_  
**Robin:** “Bloody hell.”   
**Will:** “Thank you, mate.”   
**Robin:** “For what?”  
**Will:** “For saving me life. _(Robin looks back to the doorway, through which he entered Oz, to see a pair of feet beneath the threshold:)_ I’m sure that guard had it in for me. Nice landing.”   
**Robin:** “Can I assume you were apprehended unjustly?”   
**Will:** “I was just trying to nick something to eat, man.”   
**Robin:** _(Nods, then walks over to untie Will:)_ “Well, then, consider this a professional courtesy.”   
**Will:** “You’re a thief, too, are you?”   
**Robin:** “Former thief.”   
**Will:** “What’s a former thief doing in Oz?”   
**Robin:** “I’ve come to steal a potion from a wicked witch that can mend a broken heart. So, I guess the ‘former’ bit was a tad premature.”   
_(Now free from his bondage, Robin helps Will to his feet.)_  
**Will:** “Are you mad? That’s a right good way to end up dead, that.”   
**Robin:** “Well, that’s a risk I’m gonna have to take. I’ve been offered a fortune to procure this, and I need it to keep my tavern.”   
**Will:** “Risking your life for a tavern? Nah. There must be a woman involved.”  
**Robin:** “In fact, there is. My wife, Marian. I promised her a better life, and I intend to keep that promise.”   
**Will:** “How noble. I’ll tell you what, you steal me some of this potion, too, I’ll see that this guard wakes up far away from here. Don’t want him sounding an alarm, now, do we?”   
**Robin:** “Consider it a deal. _(They shake on it:)_ Oh, one last thing. I’m gonna need your help peeling him out of this uniform.” 

 **A Short Time Later.**  
_(Robin enters the castle of the Wizard of Oz, dressed as a guard. He searches for the potion. Finding it, he begins to pour the potion into vials. Successfully filling one, he starts to fill another as_ _Zelena_ _enters.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “What do you think you’re doing?!”   
_(Startled, Robin drops the second vial on the floor.)_  
**Robin:** _(Thinking quickly, turns and salutes:)_ “Hail, the wicked witch!”   
**Zelena** **:** “You’re not my guard, are you?”   
**Robin:** “Of course I am.”   
**Zelena** **:** “My guards know never to talk to me. Who are you? And why are you stealing from me?”   
_(Glancing around, Robin grabs a golden bow and arrow. Turning to take aim, he is surprised to see not one, but three Wicked Witches standing before him.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckling:)_ “You think you can kill me? Don’t make… The wrong… Choice, thief. _(They approach:)_ Last chance to save your life. There’s only one person bold enough to steal from the Wicked Witch. Why did Rumplestiltskin send you?”   
_(Robin shoots. The arrow hits a column which then causes smoke to fill the room. Using the smoke to his advantage, Robin escapes.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Forest.  
**_(Will stands with his arms folded watching_ _Zelena_ _carefully.)  
_**Will:** “All right, I do owe it to Robin, but why should I trust you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Because I am the only other person in this town who knows exactly what Gothel is capable of.”

 **The Land of Oz. Past.**  
_(Frustrated at being outsmarted by_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _, the Wicked Witch paces the floor angrily. It’s not until_ _Gothel_ _speaks that_ _Zelena_ _realises she’s not alone.)_  
**Gothel** **:** “The Dark One certainly has many tricks up his sleeve.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What is this, the town square? Is there a sign outside that says all visitors welcome? Who are you and what the hell do you want?”  
**Gothel** **:** “My name is Gothel. I’m here to help you.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Raises her hand and uses her powers to begin choking the hooded woman before her:)_ “I don’t need your help. I don’t need anyone. _(_ _Gothel_ _begins laughing and_ _Zelena_ _drops her hand, taking a step backwards:)_ What are you doing here?”  
**Gothel** **:** “I’ve heard great things about the Wicked Witch of Oz. I must say I’m impressed.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I don’t care what you think.”  
**Gothel** **:** “You should. The spell you seek requires more magic than you can conjure alone. My circle of sisters has the most powerful magic in any realm. Join us, or suffer your failures alone. The choice is yours.”

 **Meanwhile On The Yellow Brick Road.**  
_(Robin runs back along the road, away from the Emerald City.)_  
**Will:** “You okay, mate? How’d it go back there?”   
**Robin:** _(Panting:)_ “I’m afraid I failed.”   
**Will:** “What?”   
**Robin:** “It was a trap. Soon as I walked inside, there was a witch waiting for me. I never even got close to the elixir.”   
**Will:** “You didn’t steal a single drop?”   
**Robin:** “Nothing. I’m sorry, Will.”   
**Will:** _(Sighs and drops his head:)_ “Thanks for trying. Not many have had the courage to do what you just tried to do. It was an inspiration. I’m sorry you won’t be able to save your tavern.”   
**Robin:** “Me too.”   
**Will:** “But I’d be even more sorry if you left here thinking you’d let down your wife. You’re an honourable man, Robin of Locksley. You did the best you could for the people who needed you.”   
**Robin:** “Well…”   
**Will:** “And if your wife is anything like the woman you said she is, then she’s gonna know what’s in your heart when you get home.”   
**Robin:** “You may be right.”   
**Will:** “I know I am, mate. Because I have somebody in my life who knows me just like your Marian knows you.”   
**Robin:** “Who is it?”   
**Will:** “Me sister.”   
**Robin:** “Where is she?”  
**Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “She fell through the ice on a lake and well…”  
**Robin:** _(Reading between the lines:)_ “You never intended to sell that potion, did you? You wanted it to mend your own heart.”   
**Will:** “I can’t move on, mate. I don’t know how.”   
**Robin:** “Is that why you’re out here all alone?”   
**Will:** “Doesn’t seem fair to ask somebody for their heart until I can fix me own, eh?”   
**Robin:** “That is a noble sacrifice to make, especially for a thief.”   
**Will:** “Well, sometimes having a code is all we have. _(Takes a deep breath:)_ Right, then.” _(They hug and then Will begins to walk away.)_  
**Robin:** “Good luck to you, Will. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”   
**Will:** “And good luck to you with Rumplestiltskin. It’s not easy to get the best of that one.”   
_(As Robin leaves through the portal, Will continues walking until he takes a seat on a nearby tree stump. Feeling something jab him in his pocket, Will stands and pulls it out. It’s the vial of potion.)_    
**Will:** _(Smiling:)_ “That bloody scoundrel.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Shaking himself from his memories, Will turns to face_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Will:** “I still don’t see what this has got to do with your daughter.”  
_(Seeing that_ _Zelena_ _has vanished, he shakes his head and begins to head in another direction when he’s caught by the sheriff.)_  
**Emma:** “Will!”  
**Will:** “Oh, for goodness sake!”  
**Emma:** _(Her gun pointed at him:)_ “Yeah, well I’m getting pretty tired of tracking you down, too. We’re going back to the station and you’re telling me everything I need to know about your story, right now.”

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Tidying the office between them, the Evil Queen and Regina sit down to talk.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “I’ve been wondering something. Do you still regret not walking through the door of that tavern all those years ago?”  
**Regina:** “You mean taking my chance with Robin? _(Inhales sharply:)_ If I had, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have Emma or Henry or my family or this town. I can’t imagine a life without all that.”  
**Evil Queen:** “So, Tinker Bell was wrong, then. That wasn’t your happy ending.”  
**Regina:** “No, it wasn’t. But it did give me hope when I needed it most, and that was just as important.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I wouldn’t mind a little bit of that right now.”  
**Regina:** “What, you mean hope?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes. Well, _(Sighs:)_ I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to do anymore. _(Scoffs:)_ I need a place where I can get a fresh start. _(Laughing:)_ But where that is, I haven’t a clue.”  
**Regina:** “I think I know someone who can help.”

 **Sheriff’s Station. Interrogation Room.**  
_(Emma handcuffs Will to the table before walking over to take a seat.)_  
**Will:** "Is this really necessary?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, Will, I think it is. Now talk. Tell me about your history with Eloise or Gothel or whatever her name is.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(It is winter, and Will and his sister Alice are playing nearby a frozen lake. There is much laughter and giggling as their snowball fight ensues. Alice manages to throw a perfect snowball, hitting her brother squarely in the face.)_  
**Will:** _(Shaking his head vigorously:)_ “Pffft. Oh, now you’re in for it! _(Alice giggles and runs for cover as Will begins making another snowball. Not realising how close they’ve gotten to the lake, Will is too late to stop his sister as she runs onto the ice:)_ Alice, wait!”  
**Alice:** “Ahhh!”  
_(Alice falls into the freezing cold water when the ice beneath her feet gives way. Running onto the lake, Will dives in to save her. After a long moment, Will re-emerges from the water, clutching an unconscious Alice.)  
_

**Gothel’s** **Garden.  
**_(Will carries his sister into the garden, calling for help.)  
_**Gothel** **:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Who dares trespass in Gothel’s garden?”  
**Will:** “Please, you have to help her. She fell through the ice. I was told you were a powerful witch who has the power to heal.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Many people come here in an attempt to steal my magic. And yet, here you are selflessly asking me to save this girl?”  
**Will:** “It’s me sister, Alice. She’s everything I have. Please!”  
**Gothel** **:** “If your family is your be all and end all, what would you sacrifice to save her?”  
**Will:** “I would do anything.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Considers:)_ “Anything is something I can work with. We have a deal.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Sheriff’s Station.  
**_(Emma has been listening to Will’s story.)_ **  
Emma:** “Seems pretty cut and dry to me. You asked for Gothel’s help to save your dying sister. I assume Alice was the ‘she’ you were screaming for when David found you in the woods?”  
**Will:** “Do you want to hear my story or not? _(Sighs:)_ It’s not that Gothel didn’t save my sister’s life, it’s the price she took for it.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Tower.**  
_(Will, Alice and_ _Gothel_ _stand inside a tall tower located in the middle of the forest, completely isolated from the outside world.)_  
**Gothel** **:** “There is no way out of this tower.”  
**Will:** “So, you want us to stay here? For how long?”  
**Gothel** **:** “As long as it takes.”  
**Alice:** _(Excitedly:)_ “Will, its everything we always wanted. A roof over our heads.”  
**Will:** _(Nods. To_ _Gothel_ _:)_ “I don’t know how to thank you, truly.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Oh, you misunderstand. This tower isn’t your new home. It’s your sister’s prison.”  
**Alice:** “Will?”  
**Will:** _(To_ _Gothel_ _:)_ “I never agreed to this.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Oh, but you did. You swore to pay any price for Alice’s life.”  
**Will:** “You can’t keep us apart.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Yes, I can. To heal mortal wounds requires magic. Magic that I have given to your sister. That magic will live on in her for the rest of her life. I demand my payment in full.”  
**Will:** “Alice, let’s get out of here.”  
_(As Alice runs into his arms, Will is shot backwards into the wall.)_  
**Alice:** “Will! _(Will lays screaming on the floor, clutching his chest. A dark mark burns itself into the skin on Alice’s forearm:)_ What’s happening?”  
**Gothel** **:** “Every time you draw near each other, your brother’s heart will weaken. That is his price for saving your life.”  
**Alice:** “Please don’t do this, he’s my brother. He’s a good man!”  
**Gothel** **:** “Oh, this isn’t a punishment. This is a test.”   
_(Using her magic,_ _Gothel_ _transports herself and Will from the tower to the forest below.)_  
**Alice:** _(Calling from the tower:)_ “Will! Will!”  
**Will:** _(Desperately trying to get to his feet:)_ “You can’t keep me from her. I will get her out.”  
**Gothel** **:** “No. You will fail her again and again. Which is why your sister is in the tower instead of you.”  
**Will:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Gothel** **:** “For so long, I’ve sought a hero pure of heart known as the Guardian. Someone incorruptible by evil, willing to sacrifice. I believe your sister could prove to be that person.”  
**Alice:** _(Calling out:)_ “Will, where are you?! Save me!”  
**Gothel** **:** “Such a heartbreaking cry for help.”  
**Alice:** “Will, please help!”   
**Gothel** **:** “I can’t let you free her. And now with that heart of yours, you never will.”  
_(_ _Gothel_ _disappears as Alice’s cries continue to echo into the night. Will finally gets to his feet and stares up at the tower, tears in his eyes.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Regina has gathered_ _Zelena_ _, Snow and Henry into the diner.)_  
**Henry:** “You want me to use the pen to send her where?”   
**Regina:** “Well, that’s the thing I don’t know. I-It has to be someplace where she can start over, have a chance at a new life.”   
**Snow White:** “Isn’t this against the rules?”   
**Henry:** “Actually, the rules say I’m not supposed to affect the lives of people in my book. She’s not. Not technically, at least.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Hang on a minute. This is the Evil Queen we’re talking about. Wasn’t she just trying to murder you all?”   
**Snow White:** “And Zelena makes a great point. This is the same exact person who put us under a sleeping curse like five minutes ago. Maybe she can start by undoing it before we trust her.”   
**Regina:** “Well, she told me everything she knows about that. It won’t be easy, but at least now we know where to start. As for her…”   
**Snow White:** “Regina, I know you want to believe in her, but not everyone is redeemable.”   
**Regina:** “But I was. And that means she is. We just have to give her that chance, like you all gave me.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Heroes are so gullible. When you wake up a few months from now to find her crushing your heart, don’t blame me.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Entering the room:)_ “That won’t happen. Well, I hope it won’t. _(Snow quickly stands, ready for anything:)_ All I can say is, I’m truly sorry for everything. And I promise to do the right thing now. And, Snow, I am so sorry for what I put you through… again.”  
_(Snow doesn’t know what to think, but smiles encouragingly_ _.)_

**Henry:** “I knew you could be good, Mom.”   
**Evil Queen:** _(Voice breaking:)_ “Henry. You’ve never called me that before. ‘Mom.’”   
**Henry:** “It’s who you are. _(They embrace:)_ You still have my pen.”   
**Evil Queen:** “Oh.” _(Hands him the Author’s quill.)_  
**Henry:** “You ready, Mom?”   
_(The Evil Queen nods.)_  
**Emma:** _(Entering as Henry is about to begin writing:)_ “Stop! _(Everyone turns to her:)_ Sorry I’m late. _(To Regina:)_ I got your text.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Emma, I’m…”  
**Emma:** “No, please just… listen to me. _(Takes a steadying breath:)_ I know you feel as though you need to leave here, to find a fresh start. But, I can’t help feeling that’s a huge mistake. _(Looks to Regina:)_ Splitting your soul to save me was one of the bravest things I’ve ever witnessed. _(To Evil Queen:)_ But the truth is, I didn’t just fall in love with part of you. _(To Regina:)_ And I realised it’s not fair to marry part of you, either. _(To Evil Queen:)_ No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I will always be drawn to the darkness within you. _(To Regina:)_ Just as much as the light. I can’t stand the thought of having a piece of you out there somewhere when all I want to do is love the whole.“   
_(With tears in her eyes, the Evil Queen looks to Regina who smiles.)_  
**Regina:** _(Beams at Emma:)_ “Then I think I know exactly where you should go.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Are you sure?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I think this is always how it was meant to be.”  
_(Looking to Henry, she nods. Henry picks up his quill and begins to write. As he does, the Evil Queen begins to glow. Snow and_ _Zelena_ _stand, both giving encouraging smiles.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Quickly taking Emma’s hands into her own:)_ “Thank you.”   
_(Emma smiles as the Evil Queen slowly disappears_ _.)_

_(All eyes turn to Regina who stands with her hand over her heart.)_  
**Emma:** _(Anxiously:)_ “Gina, how do you feel?”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Whole. _(Regina closes the distance between them and kisses her_ _fiancee_ _deeply. As they part:)_ I love you, Emma.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “And I love you, the Queen of my heart.”  
**Snow White:** _(Tears in her eyes:)_ “You did it. You both redeemed the Evil Queen and gave her a happy ending. I honestly didn’t think it was possible, not after all of these years. But it was. And its shown me that love can save even the darkest souls. You just have to believe in it.”   
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes, smiling:)_ “All right, Mom. You can help plan the wedding.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Ugh. I think I need a drink.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs, wiping her eyes:)_ “Me too.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Forest.**  
_(Standing alone in the forest,_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _looks down at the glowing jewel in his hand as it shines brightly, before all light leaves it. Raising his hand triumphantly, he chuckles before tossing the jewel into the lake_ _.)_

**The Dark Realm. Past.  
**_(The Black Fairy flies through the sky carrying a baby in a basket. Arriving in the mines, she walks towards her assistant.)  
_**Black Fairy:** “I’ve brought someone new.”  
**Woman:** “Another child for the mines?”  
**Black Fairy:** “No. Not this one. This child is different. He’s precious.”  
**Woman:** _(Taking the child:)_ “I will care for him as though he were my own.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Care for him as if he were mine.”  
_(As the Black Fairy coos at the baby, the assistant finds the book given to the child by his mother.)  
_**Woman:** “Oh, how sweet.”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Slamming the book shut:)_ “A remnant of the past. _(Chuckles, to the baby:)_ You won’t be needing this anymore, Gideon.”  
_(The Black Fairy tosses the book away.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mills House. Night.**  
_(After being awoken by a noise, Emma cautiously descends the staircase. Turning a corner, she sighs after seeing someone sitting in the living room.)_  
**Emma:** “What now, Gideon? Gonna try to kill me again? It didn’t turn out very well for you last time.”  
**Gideon:** “Mm, indeed I made a terrible mistake, trying to steal the powers of the Savior. _(He uses his powers to quickly disappear and reappear standing beside Emma:)_ But what I really need is for you to use those powers to help me.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t really have me in a helping mood right now, pal.”  
**Gideon:** “You sure about that? Because love makes us do things we never thought possible. And so long as I’m free to do as I wish, you know there’s no way you can protect everyone you love from me.”  
**Emma:** “All right, I’m listening. What the hell do I have to do?”  
**Gideon:** “The one thing I never could. Kill the Black Fairy.”  
_(Using her powers, Emma sends Gideon flying against a support beam.)  
_**Emma:** “You tried to kill me with that sword, and you failed, and now you think you can bully me? I will never help you. If you don’t end whatever vendetta you have against me on your own, I will make you do it.”  
_(Emma strikes him, drawing blood.)  
_**Gideon:** _(His mouth now bloody:)_ “Do you really think you frighten me? Do you think anything frightens me? You have no idea what I’ve been through. I was raised by the Black Fairy. Do you know the depths of depravity in her soul? If I don’t stop her, no one will. Hundreds of people are depending on me to save them. Children that I swore to protect. So you think you’re so righteous? You think I’m the bad guy? You are so far wrong, Savior. So, yes, you bested me. But now we have a common cause, whether you know it or not. I will not give up my mission or my word.”  
_(Gideon disappears in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**Blanchard Apartment. Morning.**  
_(Emma fills David in on the latest events as he paces the floor.)_  
**David:** “So Eloise’s real name is Gothel and she, what, locked Will’s sister away in a tower?”  
**Emma:** “That’s what he told me. Zelena’s also pretty spooked by her being here.”  
**David:** “And Regina and the Evil Queen _(Puts his hands together:)_ became one again?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, it was… it made sense.”  
**David:** “Okay, that’s a little tough to process. Did she tell you how to break the curse at least?”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “She told Regina everything she could about it. Henry’s with her now in the vault.”  
**David:** “All right, which leads me to the most important news. _(Stops pacing:)_ You’re engaged.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah.”  
**David:** “I’m so happy for you, Emma.”  
_(They embrace.)_  
**Emma:** “Thanks, Dad.”  
****

**Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Regina adds ingredients to a cauldron as Henry watches on.)_  
**Henry:** “How’s it going, Mom?”   
**Regina:** “It’s going slowly. Casting a sleeping curse is one thing, but breaking it? _(Scoffs:)_ Apparently, Snow and Charming have met their match. Me.”   
**Henry:** “If there’s anyone who can undo your work, it’s you.”   
**Regina:** “Yeah. I’ve cleaned up almost all my evil half’s messes. Town line protection spell, check. I freed that dragon from the mirror world, check. Got Doctor Doolittle out of that cage. _(At Henry’s look:)_ Don’t ask. I undid everything except for the big one.”   
**Henry:** “I wish I could help.”   
**Regina:** “Maybe you can. There’s a few ingredients I haven’t tried yet. Can you make a list for me?”   
**Henry:** “Of course. _(Opens his back pack and picks up a pen and paper:)_ What do you need?”   
**Regina:** “Uh tongue of newt. Not the eye. Tongue. _(As Henry begins writing, something overcomes him and he begins scribbling at a frenetic pace:)_ Henry? Henry? _(Sees what he’s writing makes no sense, is clearly worried for her son:)_ Henry?!”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Emma enters, looking for Mr. Gold.)_  
**Emma:** _(Striding towards the counter:)_ “Gold! Get out here now. I’ve got questions, and you better have answers.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Emerging from the back room:)_ “Well, if you want answers, I suggest you start by asking nicely.”   
**Emma:** “I’m done with nice. Your son has a death wish, which, if he messes with me one more time, I’m happy to fulfill.”  
**Belle:** _(Joining them:)_ “What did he do now?”   
**Emma:** “He’s wants me to help him kill the Black Fairy.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “He does?”   
**Emma:** “Yes, he does. Now, I know nothing about this Fairy, but I’m guessing you do.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, she’s my mother. _(Emma is shocked at this news:)_ She stole Gideon from the Blue Fairy, took him away to another realm where time moves differently, tortured him for 28 years.”   
**Emma:** “Why would she do that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “To hurt me.”  
**Emma:** “Her own son?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That tells you all you need to know about her.”   
**Belle:** “Emma, please don’t hurt Gideon. He was not born evil. She made him this way. If you help him, though, he will be on the side of good. I-I’m certain.”  
**Emma:** “Belle, I can only go with what I see and what I know.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Then know this. Belief in good and hope isn’t the only reason to spare my son and help destroy the Black Fairy. Right now we have an opportunity to not only destroy her and save him, but to save all of us.”   
**Emma:** “She hasn’t threatened anyone else.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s because she’s in another realm, only able to break free long enough to steal other children before it pulls her back in. But if she should break free for good…”   
**Emma:** “I think I can handle it. I handled you. I broke your curse, the one you gave to Regina that started this whole mess.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, that’s just the thing, Miss Swan. The curse, that dark curse. It, and all of the darkness you’ve ever faced, was borne out of one twisted soul: The Black Fairy. And unless we try and stop her, she is gonna bring far worse.” 

 **The Dark Realm. Past.**  
_(Gideon walks into the Black Fairy’s chamber.)_  
**Gideon:** “You wanted to see me, Mother?”  
**Black Fairy:** “So prompt.”   
**Gideon:** “What do you want from me?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Do you know what day it is?”   
**Gideon:** “Day?”   
**Black Fairy:** _(Excitedly:)_ “It’s your birthday, Dearie!”   
**Gideon:** “My birthday?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Well, don’t act so flummoxed. Everyone has one.”   
**Gideon:** “I just… I didn’t know.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Surprise! I thought this year, your 28th, _(Giggles:)_ we should celebrate. After all, you’ve grown into such a strong, loyal son. And your magic abilities are already so strong. What a sorcerer you shall be. I am so proud.”  
**Gideon:** “Thank you, Mother.”   
_(A young boy enters the chamber, accompanied by two guards.)_  
**Young Boy:** “The dust you requested.”   
**Black Fairy:** _(To Gideon:)_ “Lock it away in my vault, would you?”   
**Gideon:** _(Notices her fiddling in her pocket:)_ “What is it?”   
**Black Fairy:** “The key to my vault. It’s missing.”   
**Gideon:** “What?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Stolen.”   
**Gideon:** “Who would do such a thing?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Get down to the mines, my son. Find out who is responsible for this act of treason. _(Pulls a vial from her pocket:)_ And when you do, _(Hands him the vial:)_ do as I’ve taught you. Make them pay, for your dear mum.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Clock Tower.**  
_(Gideon sits leaning against the clock face, reading his book as Emma climbs the steps to meet him.)_  
**Emma:** “When I first came to this town, that clock didn’t even move. Now look at it, ticking away, marking every magical second since my arrival.”   
**Gideon:** “Are you here for nostalgia, or do you want something from me?”   
**Emma:** “I saw your parents. Made me realize something. Something I saw the last time that we chatted. The look of someone who needs hope. Henry had it all those years ago when he found me and told me I’m the Savior. Now you have it.”  
**Gideon:** “Are you saying you’ll help me to defeat the Black Fairy?”   
**Emma:** “First things first. You came here to kill me, which call me crazy, but that doesn’t exactly inspire trust. So I need a sign of good faith.”   
**Gideon:** _(Stands:)_ “Mm. And why? It’s not like I could defeat you anyway, even with this sword.”   
**Emma:** “Then hand it over.“   
**Gideon:** _(Draws the sword from its scabbard:)_ “All right. We have a deal.”   
_(Gideon offers the sword and Emma takes it.)_  
**Emma:** “Okay, then. We have work to do.”

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(David speaks to Will who is back behind bars.)_  
**Will:** "All right, if Emma told you everything, then why am I still locked up?”  
**David:** “Because Eloise has filed charges against you. Storybrooke may be a place where dragons and wizards make their home, but we still have laws. Laws that need to be upheld.”  
**Will:** “Gothel doesn’t give a fig about your laws, mate. Whatever she’s planning, it isn’t good news for anyone. Now why don’t you let me out of here and I’ll find out what she’s up to and, more importantly, what she’s done with my sister!”  
**David:** “I can’t just let you out, Will. _(Will throws his hands up in frustration and turns away. Continuing:)_ Because I need you here to convince Gothel that she still has us fooled. _(Slowly, Will turns back around:)_ When she comes in to give her statement, I promise you, we’ll get to the bottom of this.”  
**Will:** “I misjudged you.”  
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “There’s a lot of that going around.”  
_(David extends his hand and, after a moment, Will shakes it.)_

 **Regina’s Vault.** _  
(Having come back to his senses, Henry looks at the symbols he scribbled earlier on.)  
_**Henry:** “What is this?”  
**Regina:** “You tell me. You wrote it right before you passed out.”  
**Henry:** “I… I have no idea. M-Maybe it’s my Author powers? But I-I didn’t use the pen, and I didn’t write in the book. Mom, why did this happen?”  
**Regina:** “I don’t really know. But, lucky for us, I know someone who might.”

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Psychiatric Ward.  
**_(Henry and Regina are met by Nurse_ _Ratched_ _.)  
_**Nurse** **Ratched** **:** “I don’t think he’s ever had visitors.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Shocking.”  
**Henry:** _(As they walk towards a cell:)_ “Do you really think he’ll be able to help us? I mean, he’s not exactly our biggest fan.”  
**Regina:** “Well, it’s worth a shot. Henry, if your problem is being the Author, why not ask the last one? _(As Nurse_ _Ratched_ _opens the cell door:)_ Hello, Isaac. We need to talk.” _  
_

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Isaac sits at his desk looking at Henry’s scribbles.)_  
**Regina:** “Well?”   
**Isaac:** “Shh, shh. I’ve heard of this sort of thing happening, but it never happened to me. Not that I’m complaining. Well, actually, yes, I am complaining. _(Stands:)_ You’ve had me locked up for how long now, and what did I really do to you that was so bad?”   
**Regina:** “You tried to kill us all. So, if you want to earn your way back, maybe you can start by telling us what this means. Why did Henry write it?”   
**Isaac:** “You’re asking a lot of questions, Your Majesty, but it’s just so hard to think in this dreary cell. A writer needs motivation and inspiration in his surroundings.”   
**Regina:** “What do you want?”   
**Isaac:** “I want out of here for good. I want to go back to New York. I’m gonna need a car. Something sporty. Ooh! Maybe a Porsche.”   
**Regina:** “You’ve got to be kidding me.”   
**Isaac:** “A Lamborghini will do.”  
**Regina:** “How about I drive the sports car of your choice over your miserable little head until it squishes like a pumpkin?”   
**Isaac:** “Freedom, sports car, Big Apple. And, since you’re making this so difficult, ‘Hamilton’ tickets.”   
**Regina:** “Henry, grab your things. I was foolish to think this washed-up hack would help us.”  
**Isaac:** _(As they’re about to leave:)_ “His Author powers are taking over. _(Regina and Henry stop:)_ He thinks he controls them, but he doesn’t. They are more powerful than you know.”   
**Regina:** _(They re-enter the room:)_ “Well, what’s going to happen to him?”   
**Isaac:** “Those trances… they’ll become more frequent, more intense. He might even end up in a cell right next to me.”   
**Regina:** “Well, what can I do to help?”   
**Isaac:** “You can start by giving me what I want.” 

 **The Sorcerer’s Mansion.  
**_(Emma and Gideon stand outside the mansion.)  
_**Emma:** “The Sorcerer’s mansion? What are we doing here?”  
**Gideon:** “It’s at the nexus of the most powerful magic in Storybrooke. I think you know what’s inside there or rather, what we can create inside there.”  
**Emma:** “A portal? But those take extreme magic. They don’t just come out of thin air. It’s not like hailing a cab.”  
**Gideon:** “Lucky you have me, then.”  
_(Gideon walks towards the mansion as Emma follows.)  
_

**The Dark Realm. Past.**  
_(Gideon enters the mines and calls the children towards him.)_  
**Gideon:** “Attention. Gather ‘round. Now! _(The children quicken their pace and stand before him:)_ My mother has been quite generous to each of you. And now one of you has betrayed her and stolen something from her. A key. Return it now, and you’ll face only my wrath, and not hers. No one? Then I have no choice. _(Holds up the vial:)_ With just a bit of magic, I can turn you vermin into… well vermin.”  
_(One of the guards grabs a child from the group.)_  
**Boy:** _(Gasps:)_ “I didn’t take it! It wasn’t me! Please!”   
**Gideon:** “Innocent or not, you’re about to be something far more important. An example.”   
**Roderick:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Wait, wait, wait! It was me. It was me.”  
**Gideon:** _(Pushing the boy away, turning to Roderick:)_ “Well, then, little bug, it’s time you learned your lesson.”  
**Roderick:** “You don’t remember me, do you? ‘And the hero Gideon fought valiantly until he slayed the Great Spider from the Echoless forest.’”  
**Gideon:** “Roderick? I thought you were dead.”   
**Roderick:** “Turns out I’m not. This must ease some of that guilt for you, learning I didn’t die by the Black Fairy’s hands all those years ago.”   
**Gideon:** “You… you know I had no choice.”   
**Roderick:** “Sounds like you’ve been telling yourself that for some time. But you do have a choice now.”   
**Gideon:** “Mother won’t be happy if I let the culprit go free.”   
**Roderick:** “No, no, I know my old friend is still in there deep down inside, and I know he wants to make it up to me.”   
**Gideon:** “And how could I possibly do that?”   
**Roderick:** “Be the hero you were meant to be. Help me defeat the Black Fairy.”

_(Gideon leads Roderick away from the mines. Roderick’s hands are bound in front of him with Gideon holding the rope.)_  
**Roderick:** “Where are you taking me?”   
**Gideon:** “Do you know how dangerous it is to even hint at what you want to do to Mother?”   
**Roderick:** _(Pulling back on the rope, causing them to stop:)_ “If my transgression protects the ones I care about, then it’s all worth it.”   
**Gideon:** “Protects them from what?”  
**Roderick:** “Haven’t you ever wondered why the Black Fairy is collecting all this dust? Years ago, the Black Fairy used her dust to create a most terrible spell. It was called the Dark Curse.”   
**Gideon:** “The Dark Curse?”   
**Roderick:** “She was obsessed with perfecting it and never stopped collecting the dust. And now I-I don’t want to find out what else she’s capable of.”   
**Gideon:** “What happened? After…”  
**Roderick:** _(Exhales shakily:)_ “It’s better left unsaid.”   
**Gideon:** _(Tears falling:)_ “I’m sorry. I regret it every day. I was weak. I could barely survive the mines. And what you endured it would’ve… I’m sorry I was weak.”  
**Roderick:** “We were children. But now we must stop her before it’s too late.”  
**Gideon:** “What do you suggest we do?”  
**Roderick:** “There’s someone in another realm who can help us. A brave hero called the Savior. We just need to reach her, Gideon.”  
**Gideon:** “How?”   
**Roderick:** “I’ve heard rumors of a crystal ball. A magical orb that would allow us to communicate across the realms. If you’ll help me.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(Emma and Gideon enter the mansion to find the walls covered in huge cobwebs.)_  
**Emma:** “What the hell? _(As they walk further into the mansion, Emma doesn’t notice when Gideon briefly clutches his chest. Determining that the cobwebs encase the entire interior:)_ It’s a dead end. _(Suddenly, Gideon uses his powers to shove Emma into the webbing:)_ What the hell are you doing?!”   
**Gideon:** _(Retrieving the sword:)_ “I already told you. Once you’re dead, I’ll be able to channel your powers and use this sword to open a portal to a realm.”   
**Emma:** “I was helping you.”   
**Gideon:** “It’s the only way.”   
**Emma:** “And now I’m what? Dinner for some huge spider? You brought it here. You knew you couldn’t kill me on your own.”   
**Gideon:** “Actually, all of this was as much a surprise to me as it is you. But you’re right. You were far stronger than I anticipated. _(Sounds of the approaching arachnid can be heard:)_ And while I didn’t create it, I’m pretty sure it’ll do my job for me. Goodbye, Savior.”  
_(Gideon disappears and Emma struggles anew as the huge spider can be seen in the doorway_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **Police Station. Interrogation Room.**  
_(_ _Gothel_ _is seated behind the table while David & Will watch her from another room.)_  
**David:** “All right, remember the plan and go easy. The longer I can make Gothel think I believe her, the better our chances at finding out what happened to your sister.”  
**Will:** _(Not taking his eyes off_ _Gothel_ _:)_ “I’m ready. You just be prepared for anything from that witch.”  
_(David nods then leaves to speak with_ _Gothel_ _.)_  
**David:** _(Entering the room, smiling:)_ “Eloise, thank you for coming in.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Returning the smile:)_ “Not at all.”  
**David:** “Sorry about meeting in here, I would normally take your statement in our office but-”  
**Gothel** **:** “The cells are in your office and that’s where Will is.”  
**David:** “Exactly. So, shall we begin?”  
**Gothel** **:** “I thought I already told you what happened in the incident report?”  
**David:** “Yes, you did. But now Will is claiming he was provoked, and that changes things a bit.”  
**Gothel** **:** “I see.”  
**David:** “Will’s told us about your history and I thought it only right for you to tell your side of the story.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Suddenly cold:)_ “I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”  
**David:** “You don’t?”  
**Gothel** **:** “I’m sure whatever Mr. Scarlett told you was perfectly accurate.”  
**David:** “So… you’re not denying it?”  
**Gothel** **:** “I think it’s time we were honest with each other, sheriff. _(Raising her voice:)_ You can come in now, Will. _(Will enters the room and_ _Gothel_ _folds her arms. To David:)_ Did you really believe you could entrap me?”  
**Will:** “He did, bless him. But I knew you were much too cunning to fall for it.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Smiles coldly at Will:)_ “Perhaps you’re right. Perhaps it is time we talked. Alone.”  
**David:** “I can’t allow that to happen.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Oh, I think you’ll be leaving very soon. You see, if there’s one creature on earth that knows about entrapment, its a spider.”

 **Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(Emma struggles against the spider’s web as the massive creature draws ever closer.)_  
**Emma:** “Where’s a 40-foot can of Raid when you need it? _(Finally pulling herself free, she stands and raises her hands:)_ Okay, Charlotte, let’s do this.”  
_(Using her magic to blast the spider, the creature quickly retaliates, shooting fresh web to bind first Emma’s legs, then her feet. Pulling Emma forwards, the spider shoots yet more webbing, soon completely covering the_ _savior_ _.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Police Station. Interrogation Room.**  
**Gothel** **:** _(Continues:)_ “And right now, your daughter is finding out exactly how a fly feels.”  
**David:** “What have you done with Emma? Where is she?!”  
**Gothel** **:** “I haven’t done anything to her. My pet however…”  
**David:** “Where is she?!”  
**Gothel** **:** “She’s at the Sorcerer’s mansion. If you leave now, you just may save her. Though I doubt it.”  
**Will:** “Go on, mate, go.”  
_(Not needing to be told twice, David bolts for the door and leaves_ _.)_

**Will:** _(Grabs a seat and sits down:)_ “Now, I don’t care about what happened in the past, I just want to know where Alice is.”  
**Gothel** **:** “And what makes you think I would know that?”  
**Will:** “Because the last time I saw Alice, you were there in Wonderland with us.”

 **Wonderland. Past.**  
_(The White Rabbit leads Will through an endless maze.)_  
**Will:** “Can’t we stop for a minute? We’ve been walking for ages and I’ve already seen this particular hedge three times!”  
**White Rabbit:** “No, we’re almost there. I know it.”  
_(Letting the White Rabbit walk ahead of him, Will stops and heads in another direction. After several twists and turns, Will is lost.)_  
**Will:** _(Throwing his arms up in exasperation:)_ “Wonderland. I hate this place. _(Turning yet another corner, Will comes to a four-way junction of the maze. Reading one sign that says ‘Tea party’:)_ Hmm. At least that’s specific.”  
_(Heading in that direction, Will pushes open an old white door which leads into a garden. Walking, he reaches a long table with several empty chairs situated around it. Looking at the head of the table, Will sees one chair facing away from him. As he approaches, the chair spins around to reveal a grown up Alice.)_  
**Alice:** _(Smiling:)_ “Will.”  
**Will:** _(Moves to hug her:)_ “Alice!”  
**Alice:** _(Putting her hands up:)_ “No, keep your distance.”  
**Will:** _(Stops, nods:)_ “I er… I managed to find a way to heal the damage Gothel’s curse put on my heart. And I tried to build a life for myself like you asked me to, but there hasn’t been a day that’s gone by where I haven’t thought of you.”  
**Alice:** _(Nods:)_ “I know, Will, I know.”  
**Will:** “So how did you get here? How did you escape?”  
**Alice:** “The 'how’ isn’t important, only the 'why’. Ooh, would you like a cup of tea?” _(Alice stands to reach for a teapot.)_  
**Will:** “Why are we here, Alice?”  
**Alice:** _(Extends her arm:)_ “See this? It’s part of the Curse of the Poisoned Heart. It appears when you’re touched by the one you can’t be with.”  
**Will:** “Yeah, Alice, I know. You know that I know.”   
**Alice:** “Yes, but do you know how I know the name of it?”  
**Will:** “I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.”  
**Alice:** “Remember those books I asked you to bring me?”  
**Will:** “Remember? There were hundreds of ‘em. I almost put me back out humping them all up the flippin’ tower.”  
**Alice:** “Well I didn’t spend my days and nights feeling sorry for myself. Well, not all of them anyway. I also spent my time reading those books, trying to find a way to break our curse. And do you know what the key ingredient is?”  
**Will:** _(Curiously:)_ “No.”  
**Alice:** _(Brightly:)_ “A mushroom that only grows here in Wonderland!”  
**Will:** _(Realising:)_ “So if we find the mushroom…”  
**Alice:** “Maybe we can find a way to lift the curse!”  
**Will:** _(Smiles:)_ “So what’s the plan?”  
**Alice:** “Well, I’ve asked around and I’ve narrowed our search down to somewhere in this garden.”  
**Will:** “Oh you beauty!”   
**Alice:** “Yeah, well this garden is bigger than it looks and it’s gonna take some time to cover.”  
**Will:** “Alice, we have waited years for this. I don’t care how long it takes, we will find this mushroom and break this damn curse.”

 **A Short Time Later.**  
_(Having split up, Will searches his half of the garden for the mushroom.)_  
**Will:** _(To himself:)_ “Where is the bloody thing?”  
_(Suddenly, Will finds himself frozen in place.)_  
**Gothel** **:** _(Appearing:)_ “Oh, I must say, I am impressed you got this far.”  
**Will:** “Gothel. What are you doing in Wonderland?”  
**Gothel** **:** “Oh, same reason as you. A spot of gardening. Wonderland has so many different poisons to choose from. My favorite? The one that can poison hearts. Specifically yours. _(Walking past him,_ _Gothel_ _crouches down and picks a red and white spotted mushroom:)_ Isn’t it pretty? It’s so soft so innocent. Who could guess it could cause so much pain?”  
**Will:** “Why are you doing this? Our debt to you has been repaid ten times over.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Alice’s heart has yet to be truly tested. The tower was one thing, but now, after getting so close to curing you both and failing? Then we shall see your sister’s true nature.”  
**Will:** “I don’t care what you do, we will find a way to be reunited!”

_(With a casual wave of her hand,_ _Gothel_ _turns Will to stone.)  
_**Gothel** **:** “Not while I’m around you won’t.”  
**Alice:** _(Standing above them on a giant toadstool:)_ “I hate to ruin your fungus, but I think it’s time I took you out of the picture. Have a nice trip! _(Alice drops a large looking glass onto_ _Gothel_ _, who disappears inside it. Quickly climbing down off the toadstool, she rushes to her brother:)_ Will! Will, can you hear me? No! _(Sadly, she strokes his face:)_ At least we can touch, now. _(Bows her head. Then, determinedly:)_ Don’t worry, big brother. _(Picks up the mushroom from the ground:)_ I’m going to find a way to break this curse and, when I do, I’m gonna come straight back here and free you… somehow. _(She leans up and kisses his cheek:)_ I love you, Will. _(Sadly, she turns to leave:)_ At least I’ll know where to find you.” _(She gives a small smile, then leaves.)  
(A few long moments pass and then, slowly, Will’s confinement crumbles away and he falls to the ground.)  
_

**Storybrooke** **Police Station. Present. Interrogation Room.**  
**Gothel** **:** “So you see, I have no idea what happened to your sister or how you escaped your stone tomb. The mirror Alice sent me through took me to the Land of Untold Stories, and I’ve been there ever since. Now, if we’re done catching up, I have a friend arriving quite soon.”  
_(Before Will can say anything else,_ _Gothel_ _disappears in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Clock Tower.**  
_(Gideon stands at the top of the clock tower, holding the sword, when it begins to glow.)_

 **S** **orcerer’s Mansion.  
** _(Trapped inside the spider’s web, Emma begins to suffocate.)  
_

**Clock Tower.**  
**Gideon:** _(As the sword glows ever brighter:)_ “It’s time, Mother.”  
_(Bringing the sword down, Gideon slashes at the air to make a portal.)  
_

**Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(The spider begins dragging an unconscious Emma along the floor.)  
_

**Clock Tower.**  
_(The portal opens.)  
_

**Sorcerer’s Mansion.  
**_(The spider is about to feed on the_ _Savior_ _when it is struck by a stream of dark magic. As it scurries away, Mr. Gold kneels beside Emma and cuts her free.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Ms. Swan? Emma? Emma?!”  
_(Emma gasps back to life.)_

 **Clock Tower.**  
_(The sword stops glowing and the portal closes. Gideon is shot backwards against the wall.)  
_

**Sorcerer’s Mansion.** _  
(Mr. Gold helps remove the webbing as Emma scrambles to her feet.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Are you all right?”  
**Emma:** _(Gasping:)_ “Yeah. I think so.”  
_(Together they turn their attention towards the spider, blasting it with light and dark magic. Shrinking the creature back to normal size, Emma strides forward and squishes it under her boot.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Ms. Swan, where’s Gideon? Did the beast kill him?”  
**Emma:** “That beast was his pet. He brought it here to kill me.”

 **The Dark Realm. Past.  
**_(Gideon brings Roderick to the Black Fairy’s chamber.)  
_**Gideon:** “This is where she keeps all of her most powerful possessions. If the orb exists, it’ll be in here.”  
_(Gideon exhales sharply, then reaches inside the Black Fairy’s enchanted trunk. Smiling, he pulls out the orb.)  
_**Roderick:** “Thank you, my friend. I knew you’d come through for us.”  
**Gideon:** “Now, let’s see if we can reach this Savior.”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Enters the room, flanked by two guards:)_ “Such powerful toys are not meant for such disobedient boys.”  
**Gideon:** “Mother. How did you know we were here?”  
**Black Fairy:** “I led you here. Just as I led your friend to my key.”  
**Gideon:** “This whole thing… it was a test, wasn’t it?”  
**Black Fairy:** “From the moment you arrived, you were supposed to be different, Gideon. You were a gift. My loyal son.”  
**Gideon:** “Gift? You stole me from my parents.”  
**Black Fairy:** “They abandoned you! I’m the one who took you in, gave you a home, taught you, fed you, shared with you everything that I had! And this is how you repay me? I am so disappointed in you, Gideon.”  
**Gideon:** “No. You can’t intimidate me anymore. I should have stood up to you years ago.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, Gideon. How many times do I have to tell you? You are not a hero.”  
**Gideon:** “Yes, I am. And I know you’ve been hoarding the Black Fairy Dust. And I know you’re planning to do something terrible with it. Well, I’m not gonna let you. These people have suffered long enough.”

**Black Fairy:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Have they?”   
_(With a look from the Black Fairy, the two guards grab Roderick.)_  
**Roderick:** “No, no, no, no, no! Stop!”   
**Black Fairy:** “As far as I can see, this one’s just begun to suffer.”   
**Gideon:** “No!” _(Gideon throws the contents of the vial at the Black Fairy, who moves out of the way.)_  
**Black Fairy:** _(Gasps:)_ “How dare you use that on me! I gave you this magic!”  
**Gideon:** _(Defiantly:)_ “You wouldn’t hurt me.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, Gideon. Haven’t you learned? There are so many ways to hurt a person. _(Throws the rest of the vial onto Roderick, who transforms into a beetle:)_ Or a bug.”   
**Gideon:** “No. Please please please don’t. _(The Black Fairy squashes the beetle under her boot:)_ No!!”   
**Black Fairy:** “You could’ve saved him eons ago, but you didn’t. This is on you, Gideon. And my boot.”   
**Gideon:** “You’re a monster. You may have stopped me, but you can’t stop the Savior. I will find her. And when I do, she will destroy you with her light magic.”  
**Black Fairy:** “You don’t need to find her. I know exactly where she is. That’s right, I know all about this Savior. And I have plans for her. Just as I have plans for you. _(She reaches into Gideon’s chest and rips out his heart:)_ Now you are mine in every way. You will do exactly what I say. Always. Now, you will find the Savior. And when you do, you will kill her. And then, when The Savior dies, the sword will do what it must. Free me from this prison.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Present. Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(Mr. Gold and Emma sit waiting as David and Belle arrive.)_  
**David:** “Emma, are you okay?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. I’ll never look at Spider-Man again the same way, but I’m fine.”  
**Belle:** “Rumple, where’s our boy?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon led Emma to the creature and left her to die.”   
**David:** “I thought you were helping him.”   
**Emma:** “I was, but Dark One Junior had different plans. He played me.”   
**Belle:** “He came to you for help, though.”   
**Emma:** “Belle, I know you want to believe the best in him, but it’s like you said: evil is not born, it is made, and that is exactly what the Black Fairy did to him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Careful with your accusations, Ms. Swan. May I remind you, I saved your life tonight.”   
**Emma:** “Because your son tried to kill me again. He needs help.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You’re a hero, Ms. Swan. Gideon is my son.”   
**Emma:** “You can’t keep cleaning up his messes, Gold. He needs to take responsibility for his actions.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Are you threatening my child?”   
**Emma:** “I don’t have a choice. He just set his pet spider on me. That’s twice now he’s tried to kill me.”  
**David:** “Actually, I don’t think the spider was Gideon’s doing.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**David:** “I think Gothel sent the spider.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gothel? She’s here?”  
**David:** “You know her?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I was the Dark One for centuries. I know everyone.”  
**Emma:** “Great, so not only is Gideon in league with the Black Fairy, but Gothel too? Well that’s it, I’m not gonna give them a third chance.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “All right, Savior. If you cross my son, I will do what I must to stop you.”   
**David:** “Hey, we didn’t start this fight. Let’s go, Emma.”  
_(David and Emma leave the mansion as Mr. Gold and Belle sit down to talk_ _.)_

**Belle:** “He’s ripping us apart. Gideon has been here a matter of days, and look at all the destruction he’s caused.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Don’t listen to them. They only see the world in black and white.”  
**Belle:** _(Scoffs:)_ “They’re right. We’ve lost him.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “We could still bring him back to us, Belle.”  
**Belle:** “How?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Look, the Black Fairy isn’t here with him now. We are. Whatever damage that woman did to him in the past, it’s over. _(Puts his hand on hers:)_ I promise.”

 **Clock Tower.  
**_(Gideon stands staring out of the clock face.)  
_**Gideon:** “I’m not sure if you can hear me, Mother, but I thought you should know the Savior survived. Your plan failed.”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Standing behind him:)_ “Did it?”  
**Gideon:** _(Slowly turning towards her:)_ “How? How are you here? The portal closed.”  
**Black Fairy:** “You may not have killed her, but Gothel’s dear spider came close enough. As Emma’s life ebbed away, the portal opened just enough to allow dear old Mum to slip through. Oh, Gideon. Don’t tell me you underestimated me. The spider was an ingenious stroke on Gothel’s part, but you played yours to the hilt.”  
**Gideon:** “I was under your thrall. I had no choice.”  
**Black Fairy:** “True. But part of you wanted to help me, though, didn’t it? Part of you always does.”  
**Gideon:** “Of course, Mother.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Good. Because there is much to do.”

 **The Town Line.**  
_(Henry, Regina and Isaac stand at the town line with a car, as requested.)_  
**Isaac:** “What the hell is that? I asked for a sports car. I wouldn’t drive that to a ping-pong tournament.”   
**Regina:** “Well, then you won’t be driving it to New York, either. Back to your cell.”  
**Isaac:** “Okay. Wait. Fine. I’ll take it. Doesn’t matter. As long as she gets me the hell out of this town, and fast. I’m guessing the 'Hamilton’ tickets are a no? _(Regina gives him a look:)_ Yeah. No one’s magic’s that powerful. All right, then. Adieu. Oh. And if you want to take care of your son, I’d follow along right behind me.”   
**Regina:** “Why?”   
**Isaac:** “You want to know what’s going on with Shakespeare here? _(Reaches into Henry’s back pack and pulls out the storybook:)_ I’d take a look at the book.”  
_(Isaac walks to the car as Henry flips through the book, reaching the last few pages, which are blank.)_  
**Henry:** “It’s the final chapter.”   
**Isaac:** “Ah, so it is. The end of the story.”   
**Henry:** “Isaac, what happens at the end of the book?”   
**Isaac:** “The Savior fights the final battle. And trust me, no one wants to be around to see that.” _(With that, Isaac gets into his car and drives away, leaving_ _Storybrooke_ _behind for good_ _.)_

**The Blanchard Loft.**  
_(Emma, Regina, Henry & David are gathered around the table as Emma stares at Henry’s notebook.)_  
**Emma:** _(Looking to Regina:)_ “The Final Battle?”   
**Regina:** “According to that weasel, Isaac, that’s what these hieroglyphs mean.”  
**Emma:** _(Turning to Henry’s storybook:)_ “We really are at the end of the book.”  
**David:** “We should have seen this coming.”   
**Emma:** “There’s no way you could.”   
**David:** “Yes. Back in the Enchanted Forest, when Rumplestiltskin told us you were destined to be the Savior, he said you would have to fight the Final Battle. We thought that meant breaking the original curse. We never would have put you through that wardrobe if we knew it was gonna lead to this.”   
**Emma:** “And it’s fine. I’m not gonna lose. Come on, kid. Let’s go to the library and see if we can find something to decipher exactly what this means.”  
_(As Emma hands Henry the notebook, her hand begins shaking again.)_  
**Henry:** “It’s going to be okay, Mom.”   
**Emma:** “I know.”   
_(Emma grabs her coat and she leaves the apartment with Henry. As the door closes, Regina angrily slams the storybook shut, deeply troubled by this latest turn of events.)_  
**David:** “Her story can’t end like this. You two are supposed to be getting married. Her parents are stuck apart. She can’t go into the Final Battle without her family.”   
**Regina:** “I agree. But unless you or Snow sleepwalk, Emma’s going to have to settle for only one Charming.”   
**David:** “Unless you break the curse you put us under.”   
**Regina:** “I know, and I’m working on an antidote. This kind of magic takes time, testing, and experimenting to be sure.”   
**David:** “Testing? You have something?”   
**Regina:** “Okay, yes, I may have something, but it could be dangerous or life-threatening.”   
**David:** “Our daughter is about to face the biggest fight of her life. We’ll do whatever it takes to be with her. Now, whatever you have, it’ll work. _(Turns to look at his sleeping wife:)_ It has to. I mean, it’s not like it’s the first curse we’ve ever woken up from.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Will sits beside the bed of a patient, looking down at his hands.)_  
**Nemo:** _(Croakily:)_ “Will Scarlett. Is it really you?”  
**Will:** _(Looks up, surprised:)_ “Nemo. I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier, but I only just heard you were here. _(Nemo winces in pain as he tries to sit up:)_ Your pain is my fault, friend. They told me you’ve been waiting for surgery for ages and I’m the one who gave Dr. Whale me ticket back to the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Nemo:** _(Smiles:)_ “Don’t worry yourself, my boy. I’m on the mend now. _(Watches him closely:)_ I see you still have that look of longing in your eyes. I had hoped, after so many years, that you had managed to take my advice. Set aside your loss and find a new life. A new family.”  
**Will:** “I did try, I have tried. But no one will replace my sister. I can’t move on knowing Alice is out there somewhere.”  
**Nemo:** _(Nods:)_ “Well, perhaps, when I am stronger and it’s time for me and the rest of my crew to set sail again on the Nautilus, you’ll consider coming with us?”  
**Will:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “As you told me long ago, your vessel is no place to build a new life, only escape one’s past. All you do is sail and sail with no place to call home.”   
**Nemo:** _(Nods in agreement:)_ “Maybe you’re right. The Mysterious Island was a mistake. All it did was prolong our pain. But, I’ve heard that this land offers people like me new opportunities for excitement and adventure?”  
**Will:** _(Smirks:)_ “Trust me, mate. You stick around here long enough and an adventure will find you.”

 **Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Snow White sits beside her husband who is sleeping on a cot in the vault.)_  
**Regina:** “Are you sure you don’t want to tell Emma what you’re doing?”   
**Snow White:** “Well, we know what she would say. She wouldn’t let us take the risk. I agree with David. We have to do this now. So, how does this work?”   
**Regina:** “Sorry, but this is going to hurt. _(Regina looks to her sister who nods. Together, Regina and_ _Zelena_ _rip out Snow and David’s shared heart. Looking down at each half:)_ The curse’s magic is split between both halves of your shared heart. It’s what keeps you from being awake at the same time.”   
_(The sisters deposit both halves of the heart into the cauldron.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “If this potion clears up the darkness, you and Charming will be able to make us all retch with your sweet nothings in no time.”   
_(Reaching into the cauldron,_ _Zelena_ _and Regina each retrieve a half. The darkness has disappeared from the heart.)_  
**Snow White:** “Regina, it’s working. _(Nodding to each other once more, the sisters replace the heart into both of the_ _Charmings_ _’ chests. Snow looks around optimistically for a moment before clutching her chest:)_ Ohh!”   
**Regina:** “What the hell?”   
**Snow White:** “What happened?”   
**Regina:** “The Evil Queen happened. She must have baked a failsafe into her curse.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Our potion didn’t weaken its magic. It weakened your heart.”   
**Snow White:** “What does that mean?”   
**Regina:** “It means by the end of the day, you’ll both be asleep with no way of waking up.”   
**Snow White:** “So, Emma will fight the Final Battle without us.”

**Mills House.**  
_(The family are gathered to view Snow’s video message to David.)_  
**Snow White:** “The antidote didn’t work, David. It just made things worse. So, we’re going to have to figure out a way to do this thing the way we do everything: together.”   
**Emma:** “You did what?”   
**David:** _(Putting his phone down:)_ “We’re sorry, Emma. We were just trying to make things better.”  
**Emma:** “You made it a hell of a lot worse. You keep blaming yourselves. It’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have changed.”   
**David:** “We know, but that doesn’t mean we’re gonna let you face it on your own.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Peering at David’s phone:)_ “And you won’t. I think your mother just found a way to break the sleeping curse. _(Picks up the phone and zooms in on the picture:)_ She just didn’t realize it.”   
**Regina:** “Flower petals?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Those aren’t just any petals, Regina. Those are Pixie petals.”   
**Regina:** _(Realising, to David:)_ “Pixie Dust might just be strong enough to wake you two up.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, I know about magic, and Pixie flowers only grow for one reason; in reaction to the presence of great evil.”   
**Emma:** “So, if these flowers just started sprouting up all over Storybrooke…”  
**Zelena** **:** “I think the Author had the right idea skipping town. Whoever you’re meant to face in this Final Battle, they’re already here.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold has his back turned to the shop as the door opens and the bell rings.)_  
**Black Fairy:** “Hello, Rumple. _(Laughs evilly as Mr. Gold turns to face her:)_ I believe the greeting you’re looking for is, ‘Hello, Mother.’”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Shocked:)_ “How did you get here?”   
**Black Fairy:** “I had a little help.”  
**Gideon:** _(Walking into the shop:)_ “Father.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon. So, taking the Savior’s power, becoming a hero, was all a ruse in order to bring her here.”   
**Gideon:** “I’m sorry, Father. She’s my mother. Maybe one day you’ll understand.”  
**Belle:** _(Entering from the back room:)_ “Wh-What’s going on?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Belle. So lovely to make your acquaintance.”   
**Belle:** “Gideon, no matter what you have done to help her, you can always come back to us.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, he’s not going anywhere.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “We’ll soon see about that.”  
_(Mr. Gold reaches for something in his pocket, but the Black Fairy magically takes it from him.)_  
**Black Fairy:** “Don’t look so surprised. I practically invented Dark Magic. But worry not. I won’t force you to do anything. When you join me, it will be because you want to.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Is that why you’re here? Because I will never join you.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, when the darkness comes, you’ll change your mind. And then, Rumplestiltskin, we can finally be the family we were always meant to be.”  
_(She and Gideon disappear in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Forest. Night.**  
_(Emma and Snow are walking through the forest in search of Pixie petals. Snow White, with her superior tracking skills, is leading the way.)_  
**Snow White:** “The winds were blowing from the North. The petals had to have come from around here.”   
**Emma:** “Look down there. _(Looking down the ravine, they see the forest floor covered in Pixie petals:)_ Wait. Zelena said these flowers only grow in the presence of evil.”   
**Snow White:** “So if there’s a whole field of them…”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Appearing at the bottom of the ravine:)_ “And here I was hoping to make an entrance.”  
**Snow White:** _(Nocks an arrow and draws back her bow:)_ “Stay away from my daughter.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Emma, I’ve been waiting a very long time to meet you.”  
**Emma:** “So I guess you’re the one I fight in the Final Battle.”   
**Black Fairy:** “I created the Dark Curse. You were born to break it. We’ve been destined to clash since the beginning of time. I never should have sent an emissary to do what only I can.”   
**Emma:** “What the hell does that mean? How did you get here? _(Gideon arrives and stands beside the Black Fairy:)_ Right. Never mind. So, is this it?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, no. You’ll know when the Final Battle begins. Everyone will.”  
**Snow White:** “We won’t let you hurt our daughter.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Is that so? Because it’s going to be hard to stop me when both Mummy and Daddy are fast asleep. _(Chuckles:)_ Gideon. _(Gideon uses his powers to destroy all the Pixie petals:)_ Ah, it’s better this way. No mother should have to watch their child die.” _(Snow releases the arrow but Gideon and the Black Fairy have already vanished.)_

 **Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Regina watches on helplessly as Emma and Snow White share their last words for the foreseeable future.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Hugging her daughter:)_ “Eventually you’ll find a way to wake us. _(Looking to Regina:)_ The magic you two share can break any curse.”  
_(Snow lays back on the bed, rolls onto her side and falls asleep beside her husband_ _.)_

_(As Emma turns to Regina, there is a knock on the apartment door. Wiping her eyes, Emma gets up to answer it while Regina stands beside Henry.)_  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(As Emma opens the door:)_ “Ah, good evening, my name is Dr. Facilier, and I believe I can help you.”  
**Regina:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “I know you. _(There is a long, tense moment as Regina considers the man:)_ You’re Dr. Whale’s replacement?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Smiles, relieved she doesn’t remember him:)_ “That’s correct, and you must be Mayor Mills.”  
**Emma:** “Er… Doc, I’d invite you in but, as you can see-”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Actually, your parents are exactly why I’m here. Please? _(Emma nods and steps aside to allow him entry:)_ You see, I was brought over from the Land of Untold Stories. I’ve been keeping out of sight since that time, attempting to stay clear of the Evil Queen. No offense.”  
**Regina:** “None taken.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “And once I heard that the queen was no longer among us, I felt free to offer my services at the hospital.”  
**Regina:** “You saved that sea captain’s life today.”  
**Emma:** “You’re a surgeon?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Alas, no. But I do have healing hands.”  
**Henry:** “You used magic to heal?”  
**Emma:** _(Cautiously:)_ “What kind of magic?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “I’m afraid that would be dark magic. But before you rush to judgement, please know that the reason I was in the Land of Untold Stories was to atone for my past sins. I now wish to use these hands to heal, rather than harm.”  
**Regina:** _(Looking to Emma, then Henry before deciding:)_ “Well, this town is certainly all about second chances, and saving the captain’s life was definitely a fine start.”  
**Emma:** “Agreed. But the last thing my parents need is more dark magic used on them.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Smiles comfortingly:)_ “No, I can see that.”  
**Regina:** “Then what do you suggest, doctor? We’re currently out of ideas.”  
**Dr** **Facilier** **:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “As a former purveyor of the dark arts, I’m very familiar with this type of curse. But, like any good doctor should, I also know my fair share of cures. There might be another way to break it, but it’s risky.”

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(The people of the town have gathered around the Mayor’s office as Snow and David lay sleeping before them.)_  
**Regina:** “Thank you for coming. I know living in Storybrooke isn’t easy. I certainly didn’t always make it that way. But through everything, Snow and Charming have been there for you all. To lead, to comfort, to share the good times and commiserate the bad. They have always put the lives of their people before themselves, even at the expense of their own happiness. Now I’m going to ask you to do something for them. _(Picks up a goblet from her desk:)_ This is the sleeping curse the Evil Queen placed on their shared heart. It was meant for one heart. But if we share the curse, we might dilute its power.”   
**Leroy:** “Might?”   
**Henry:** _(Steps forward:)_ “It’s time Grandma and Grandpa were reunited.”  
_(Henry takes the goblet and drinks. Henry hands it back to Regina who salutes the_ _Charmings_ _before drinking.)_  
**Emma:** _(Exhales heavily:)_ “Here goes.” _(She drinks.)_  
**Leroy:** “What the hell? I could use a nap.” _(He drinks from the goblet.)_  
**Archie:** _(Walks forward:)_ “I’m in.” _(He drinks.)_  
**Marco:** _(Taking the goblet:)_ “Yes. Cent'anni.” _(He drinks.)_  
_(Granny follows, then Sneezy, then Doc, until the whole group have drunk from the goblet. As the last person drinks,_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _takes the goblet and smiles as everyone falls under the sleeping curse. Moving quickly,_ _Facilier_ _reaches into his pocket and pulls out two jewels. Waving his hand first over Regina and then quickly moving over to an unconscious Emma. His deed complete,_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _pockets the jewels before straightening up. With one last malevolent smile, he snaps his fingers and disappears_ _.)_

_(A flash of green light fills the room and Snow’s eyes open. Turning, she sees her husband staring back at her.)  
_**Snow White:** “David.”  
**David:** “Snow. _(Sitting up, they kiss:)_ You did it.”  
**Snow White:** “I didn’t do anything. _(Finally, they look around and notice their friends and family lying unconscious on the floor:)_ No. _(As she sees each person on the ground:)_ No. No!”  
**David:** _(Kneeling beside his daughter:)_ “Emma. _(Stroking her hair, Emma awakes:)_ Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Dad.”  
**David:** “You woke us up. _(Helping Emma to her feet:)_ How?”  
**Emma:** _(As Snow pulls her in for a hug:)_ “It was easy. We just all shared a tiny bit of your curse.”  
**David:** _(Walks over to Regina:)_ “Thank you.”  
_(Regina nods and takes David’s proffered hand.)  
_**Snow White:** _(As Regina approaches:)_ “You did it.”  
**Regina:** “Well, it wouldn’t have worked if you hadn’t inspired all these people. _(Looks around the room to see everyone else come back to themselves:)_ You gave up your family for them.”  
**Snow White:** “And got a bigger one in return. That’s how I know that we’ll defeat the Black Fairy, Emma. No matter what she does, you will not face her alone.”

 **Mayor’s Office. Exterior.**  
_(Watching from outside,_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _looks down at the jewels in his hand before turning and walking away.)_  
  
**Main Street.**  
_(The Black Fairy stands on the corner of main street as Mr. Gold approaches.)_  
**Black Fairy:** “There’s never enough time, is there? Whether it’s fast or slow or even if it doesn’t move at all, but especially when the end is near.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Why are you here, Mother?”  
**Black Fairy:** “As I told you, we’re going to be a family.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Does it have to do with the fact that Gideon didn’t choose you? You think I don’t know? You have his heart.”   
**Black Fairy:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You were always such a clever boy. How did you figure it out?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Gothel sent the spider, not Gideon. If Gideon were a true believer, you wouldn’t need other allies, now, would you? Gideon resists your commands because he has his mother in him, the one who truly loves him. But he won’t have to resist anymore. I will get his heart back.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Hmm. If you come at me, there may be nothing left of this town when we finish.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, I suppose that’s a price I’m willing to pay.” 


	58. Commencement

**Enchanted Forest. Many Years Ago.**  
_(A young woman is in labour as the midwife prepares to deliver the baby.)_  
**Fiona:** _(Reaching for her husband, Groaning:)_ “Malcolm.”  
**Malcolm:** “I’m here, Fiona. I’m here.”  
_(Soon after, the baby is born.)  
_**Midwife:** “It’s a boy. _(Handing the child to Fiona:)_ A healthy baby boy.”  
**Fiona:** “You’re beautiful. No, you’re perfect.”  
**Malcolm:** “Now, we just need to give him the perfect name. _(Suddenly the windows blow open and two fairies appear at the foot of the bed:)_ Who are you?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “We’re fairies, dear. This is Tiger Lily, your son’s fairy godmother.”  
**Fiona:** “I’ve read about fairy godmothers, and they always come alone. Is there something wrong?”  
**Tiger Lily:** “Quite the opposite.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “A prophecy told us that on this darkest winter’s night, a boy would be born with great light magic.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “A child known as the Savior.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.** **Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(Baby Robin is crying and_ _Zelena_ _is preparing a bottle for her.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hang on a minute, darling. Mummy’s coming. I’m going as fast as I can. _(Testing the milk’s temperature on her wrist:)_ There. Not too hot and not too cold. Just right. _(Opens the door to Robin’s room:)_ Is somebody ready for their breakfast? _(The crib is empty:)_ Robin?”   
**Black Fairy:** _(In the kitchen, holding the baby:)_ “Keeping a watchful eye on an infant can be so hard all by yourself. But worry not. I have plenty of experience, and I am happy to help.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Stalking towards her and taking the child:)_ “Give me back my daughter.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, can’t I hold her a little longer? I never grow tired of that new-baby smell.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Lay a hand on her again, and you’ll lose it.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, no need to be so hostile, especially around the child. _(Chuckles:)_ I came here because I heard you were wicked, and I thought we could help each other.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “Why would I help you?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, isn’t it obvious? Look around. You’re out here, living alone in the middle of nowhere. You look like you could use a friend, especially with the Final Battle approaching. I could be that friend. One wouldn’t want to be alone for what’s coming.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Is that a threat? Because I’m not afraid of you.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, but you should be. You most certainly should be. _(Laughs evilly:)_ I’ll be in the Dwarf tunnels if you change your mind. Until then.”   
_(The Black Fairy leaves in a cloud of smoke_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.**  
_(Mr. Gold has just told Belle about the Black Fairy and her son.)_  
**Belle:** “The Black Fairy has Gideon’s heart? _(Scoffs:)_ I knew it. I knew our son couldn’t do those things. I knew he wasn’t evil. _(Hugs Mr. Gold:)_ You know, this means he can be saved.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(As they part, looks down at Mother Superior, who is still unconscious:)_ “The Blue Fairy is even older than me, Belle. She knew my mother before she became evil.”   
**Belle:** “Which means that Blue could have the answer to stopping her.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “And I played right into my mother’s hands and took her magic. Now I can’t wake her, which means, if she does know anything, right now, she’s useless.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah, but you couldn’t have known that your mother was pulling all the strings, Rumple. You did what you had to, to protect Gideon. Now, we just have to find a way to get Blue out of her coma.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well, the first step is returning her magic. Her heart remains frozen till then.”   
**Belle:** “Well, any idea how?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, and I’m afraid that I’ve exhausted all my books here. _(Putting on his coat:)_ I’m gonna go to the Sorcerer’s Mansion, see what I can find.”  
**Belle:** “Okay. Good luck.” 

 **Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _, Regina and Emma are gathered in the station listening to_ _Zelena_ _recount her run in with the Black Fairy.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “I was about to wring her scrawny little neck, and then she just poofed away.”   
**Emma:** “It makes sense that she’s headed to the Dwarf tunnels. It’s an easy place to hide.”   
**David:** “And there are miles of them below Storybrooke. Pinning her down in there won’t be easy.”   
**Regina:** “Well, the good news is, whatever her plan was for the Final Battle, she needs help. Which means we have time to figure out how to stop her.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’m not waiting around for that. That’s the second uninvited witch I’ve had in my kitchen recently and I’ve had enough. The only reason I didn’t blast that noir-colored nit out of existence is because of Robin. So, if one of you’d be kind enough to watch her for a minute, I’ll do what I intended and go and take care of this.”   
**Regina:** “Well, hold on. You can’t just go down there alone and confront her.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Why not? What, you think I can’t defeat her? I’m more powerful than you.”   
**Regina:** “Oh, really? So when I kicked your ass using light magic to stop you enacting your curse, that was what, luck?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Look, I’ll be fine without your help.”   
**Regina:** “Believe what you want. You’re not going down there.”   
**Emma:** _(Stepping between them:)_ “Okay, sibling rivalry aside, Regina’s right. We need to a plan before we go up against her, and when we do, we’re going to do this together.”   
**Regina:** “Thank you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Okay, fine. Have it your way, but you’re doing it without me.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _takes the baby and leaves.)_  
**David:** “She gonna be okay?”   
**Regina:** “Yeah. She just needs to cool off.”  
**Snow White:** “In the meantime, we have plenty to do to keep us busy.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah, like finding Gothel, stopping the Black Fairy…”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, well yes, that too.”  
**Emma:** “Too? Isn’t that enough.”  
**Snow White:** “Well, you’ve obviously never planned a wedding.”   
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You really want to pick out centerpieces on the eve of the Final Battle?”   
**Snow White:** “I do. David and I went through with our wedding after you threatened us. It gave people hope. Why should your wedding to Emma be any different? _(Emma and Regina exchange incredulous looks:)_ So, who’s ready to put their hearts into some wedding planning?”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.**  
_(Belle puts a blanket over the Blue Fairy when she hears the shop door bell ring.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple?”   
**Zelena** **:** “No. _(Entering the back room with baby Robin:)_ It’s me.”  
**Belle:** “Zelena.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Chuckles, noticing the Blue Fairy:)_ “Well, what do we have here? Is she-”   
**Belle:** “N-no. Uh, her heart’s stopped because her magic’s gone. Rumple’s taking care of it.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Is he now? Well, I never liked her anyway. Your secret’s safe with me.”  
**Belle:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Okay. Good to know. Uh, why are you here?”   
**Zelena** **:** “I need a favor. I was wondering if you could watch Robin for me.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah, yeah, of course. I’d be happy to. I, uh I think we’ve got a bassinet we could use. Come on. _(They leave the back room and Belle lays the bassinet on the counter:)_ There you go.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(To Robin:)_ “Don’t worry, darling. Mummy won’t be gone long. She just has to go and pluck that big, bad Fairy’s wings.” 

 **Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(David returns home to find the front door ajar.)_  
**David:** “Hello? _(Receiving no response, pulls his gun and enters the apartment. He finds Henry sat at a desk writing. Lowering the weapon:)_ Henry. Henry!”  
**Henry:** _(Slowly snapping out of his trance:)_ “Grandpa.”   
**David:** “Didn’t you hear me?”   
**Henry:** “Sorry. I was writing.”   
**David:** “That’s your Author’s pen. Henry, I know there’s been a lot going on lately, but please tell me you haven’t tried to change things. You know how dangerous that can be.”   
**Henry:** “Of course not. I know better than that.”   
**David:** “Good.”   
**Henry:** “Also, I already tried a few days ago, and it didn’t work. Look. _(Henry writes ‘Emma wins the final battle.’ into the notebook and the words vanish:)_ See? I couldn’t change things even if I wanted to. She has to fight in the Final Battle. There’s no escaping it.”  
**David:** “Okay. So, what are you doing?”   
**Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “Trying to translate this.”   
**David:** “That’s the page you made in Regina’s vault.”   
**Henry:** “Isaac said the Author’s powers are trying to tell me something. I thought maybe they came out like that because I was using a regular pen. But this one’s not working any better. What’s the point of having these powers when I can’t use them to help anyone?”  
**David:** “We’re going to help her, Henry, but we can’t drive ourselves crazy while we’re doing it. You know, sometimes the best thing you can do is step away.”  
**Henry:** “Step away?”   
**David:** “Yeah. You know, live life. Which is why I came back here. I forgot my wallet, and I’m probably gonna need it. We’re looking at wedding venues today.”  
**Henry:** _(Stands:)_ “Wedding venues? Living our life? This reeks of Grandma. Not giving up hope and all that stuff.”   
**David:** “She’s usually right about these things. Now, come on. Leave this here. You can come back for it all later.” _(As Henry puts on his coat, David glances at the notebook, unnerved by what’s written_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.**  
_(Belle coos over the baby as Regina enters the shop.)_  
**Belle:** _(Rushes into the shop at the sound of the bell:)_ “Regina! Hi. What, uh what can I help you with?”   
**Regina:** “Well, rather than spend the day scouting wedding venues with my… _(Shakes her head:)_ soon to be in-laws, I thought I’d do something useful. _(Hears baby noises coming from the back room. Looking to Belle, she makes her way back there. Regina first sees Mother Superior and then the baby:)_ Is that Robin?”   
**Belle:** “Er… Yeah. Zelena asked me to watch her for a bit. Isn’t she adorable? _(Regina sighs:)_ Uh, is something wrong?”  
**Regina:** “Not right now. But there’s about to be. _(Referring to the unconscious woman:)_ And what about her?”  
**Belle:** “Oh, Rumple’s trying to find a way to wake her.”  
**Regina:** _(Reaching for her phone:)_ “And let me guess, he’s had no luck.”  
**Belle:** “Well, not yet but-”    
**Regina:** “That’s because your husband only has dark magic. _(Calling Emma:)_ If you want to wake her, the Savior’s the one you need.”   
_(Regina turns and leaves the shop.)_

 **Outside The Dwarf Mines.  
** _(_ _Zelena_ _enters the mines, switches the lights on, then walks determinedly to confront the Black Fairy.)  
_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Fiona sings to her baby.)_  
**Fiona:** “I cried and called my sweet bairn’s name. But never saw sweet baby again.” _(Sensing a presence, Fiona turns and points her sword at the intruder.)_  
**Tiger Lily:** “Fiona, careful. It’s just me. And since when do you have a sword?”  
**Fiona:** “Since I found out the truth about my son, the Savior. _(Lowers the sword:)_ Now I can’t sleep, I can’t eat.”   
**Tiger Lily:** “I’m sorry. I never should have given you the book of prophecy.”   
**Fiona:** “But you did, because a mother deserves the truth. So now I know a great evil is coming for my son, and in their Final Battle, he will be killed. Did you bring those other books?”   
**Tiger Lily:** “Here. _(Hands over a satchel of books:)_ At this point, you’ve read more fairy lore than most fairies.”   
**Fiona:** “And I’ll continue reading until I find this great evil. I know that it will be born in the same winter as my son, with a scar like a crescent moon.”   
**Tiger Lily:** “It’s a fairy’s job to protect him. Your job is to raise him. What I can do, no mere human can.”   
**Fiona:** _(Returns to her son:)_ “It’s terrifying how much this little thing changes you, makes you soft and sharp all at once. _(Picking up the child:)_ Would you like to hold him?”   
**Tiger Lily:** _(Smiles:)_ “Oh. I’d love to. _(As Tiger Lily takes the baby into her arms, Fiona snatches the fairy’s wand:)_ What are you doing?”   
**Fiona:** “As you said, it is a fairy’s job to protect him.”   
**Tiger Lily:** “But you’re not a fairy.”   
**Fiona:** “A small and temporary problem. _(Chanting:)_ Le sgiathan cumhachd draoidheil.” _(Fiona uses the wand to turn herself into a fairy.)_  
**Tiger Lily:** _(Astonished:)_ “That’s not possible.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Mines.**  
_(Walking deeper into the mines,_ _Zelena_ _is startled by the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.)_  
**Regina:** “Zelena!”   
**Zelena** **:** “Regina, what are you doing down here?”   
**Regina:** “Isn’t it obvious? I came to get you out of here before you get yourself killed.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I’m not going anywhere. Just get out of my way.”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _tries to move past her sister but Regina pushes her back.)_  
**Regina:** “It’s for your own good.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Oh, so now you care about my own good? You’re not gonna blame me for something?”  
**Regina:** “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”   
**Zelena** **:** “It means that you still blame me for Robin’s death. I sacrificed Hades for you, the man I loved, to save your life. And in return, I get blamed. And now you’re here to lecture me? _(Scoffs:)_ No, thanks. I’m not welcome at the hero’s table? Fine. I’ll just take care of this by myself.”  
**Regina:** “Zelena!”   
**Zelena** **:** “Sis, please. I’ve got work to do.”   
**Regina:** _(Pushing her backwards:)_ “No.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Get off me! _(Inadvertently, Regina uses her powers to shove_ _Zelena_ _back against a wall. Recovering:)_ You shouldn’t have done that.”   
_(Stumbling to her feet,_ _Zelena_ _is about to retaliate when the mines begin to rumble and cave in on top of them_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.**  
_(While having successfully restarted Mother Superior’s heart, Emma is confused as to why the woman still sleeps.)_  
**Emma:** “I don’t get it, she should be fine now.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Walking into the room with a dragon’s egg:)_ “And yet, she isn’t. Don’t worry, Miss Swan. This should do the trick.”  
_(Placing the egg on the table beside the unconscious woman, Mr. Gold takes a seat.)_  
**Emma:** “You still should’ve told us Blue was here. We could have helped. _(As Mr. Gold opens the dragon’s egg:)_ Well, that smells disgusting. What is that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “A dragon egg that never hatched. And the dragon breath trapped inside is potent medicine indeed.”   
**Emma:** “And that’s how you wake up Blue? With a dead baby dragon?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Do you have a better idea, Miss Swan? _(Emma says nothing:)_ That’s the problem with Saviors, isn’t it? Never quite as helpful as advertised.”   
_(Mr. Gold wafts the scent of the dragon egg towards Mother Superior. The fairy takes a deep breath, but remains asleep.)_  
**Emma:** “Well, I guess neither are you.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop. Exterior.  
**_(Mr. Gold exits the shop and sends a mailbox flying with his magic, frustrated beyond words. Belle follows him outside.)  
_**Belle:** “Did that make you feel better?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**Belle:** “Look, this is about defeating your mother, isn’t it? Rumple, stop it. You’re letting her get under your skin.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “She has Gideon’s heart. I’ve already lost one son, Belle. I can’t lose another.”  
**Belle:** “And you won’t. Not as long as his mother’s drawing breath.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He’s so lucky to have you. But sometimes, I feel that this is our family’s fate. For parents and children always to be torn apart.”  
**Emma:** _(Popping her head out the door:)_ “Hey, guys, you might want to get in here.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop. Back Room.**  
_(Emma, Belle and Mr. Gold re-enter the room as Snow sits beside the barely conscious Mother Superior.)_  
**Snow White:** “Blue? It’s Snow. Blue?”   
**Mother Superior:** _(Smiles weakly:)_ “Snow.”   
**Emma:** “Hey, Blue. A lot’s happened since you’ve been out. The Black Fairy is here and we need your help to defeat her. Do you have any way to do that?”  
**Mother Superior:** _(Nods, her voice raspy:)_ “The wand. It’s at the center of Storybrooke.”   
**Snow White:** _(Strokes her cheek:)_ “That’s enough of that. _(Puts her hand around Blue’s throat:)_ We don’t need you sharing all your secrets.”   
**Emma:** “Mom? What are you doing?”   
**Snow White:** _(Looks up at her:)_ “Oh, I’m not your mother, Emma. _(Transforms into the Black Fairy:)_ I’m his. Now back away, all of you. Fairies have such delicate necks.”   
**David:** “You should listen to her, Father. _(Transforms into Gideon:)_ She always makes good on her promises.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what about the promise of a mother to a son?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Careful of your emotions, Rumple. They run strongly in our family. As Blue is about to find out.” _(The Black Fairy waves her hand and disappears, taking Mother Superior with her.)_  
**Gideon:** “I’m sorry I had to do this, Father. Goodbye.”   
_(Before Gideon can leave, Mr. Gold slaps a magic cuff on his wrist.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m afraid your magic is no longer any use to you. It’s time to get your heart back.”

**The Mines.**  
_(Having avoided the worst of the cave in, the sisters continue to argue.)_  
**Regina:** “This is exactly why I told you not to come down here.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Are you implying that this is my fault?”   
**Regina:** “Oh, I’m not implying anything. I’m saying it. If you had just listened to me, we wouldn’t be trapped a half a mile under Storybrooke.”   
**Zelena** **:** “And if you hadn’t crashed my party, I’d be wiping the mine floor with the Black Fairy by now.”   
**Regina:** “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. She’s the most powerful evil we’ve ever faced.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Which is why I was launching a sneak attack.”   
**Regina:** “Yeah, without a plan or any way to defeat her.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You heroes may need to waste your time planning, I don’t.”   
**Regina:** “Is that what this is about? You proving you’re better than all of us?”   
**Zelena** **:** “No. It’s about stopping the woman who threatened my baby.”   
**Regina:** “Yeah. On your own. Why does it matter so much, Zelena? Why do you have to be better than everyone else?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Because I am. Now, I’m going to find the Black Fairy and destroy her before she finds us. So, unless you want the rest of these mines to come crashing down on top of us, don’t try to stop me.”   
**Regina:** “Zelena!”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _walks deeper into the mines. Rolling her eyes and growling with frustration, Regina has no choice but to follow.)_

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Gideon is tied to a chair in the shop as his parents try to reason with him.)_  
**Belle:** “Gideon, please. Tell me where the Black Fairy is keeping your heart. You’ve resisted her before.”   
**Gideon:** “And she punished me for it. She ordered me to feel this… _(Groans:)_ pain if I resist again.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, stop.”   
**Belle:** “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”   
_(Emma enters the shop.)_  
**Emma:** “I spoke with my parents. My real parents. I told them to put the wedding planning on hold and now they and Henry are looking for Blue’s wand. Any luck in here?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Not yet, but we’ve just begun.”   
**Emma:** “Well, can we hurry it up? Once my folks find that wand, I’m gonna go after the Black Fairy.”   
_(Mr. Gold glares at Emma before turning to his wife.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, I may have a way to speak to our son, but I need something from you first. Your trust. Do you trust me, Belle?”   
**Belle:** “I trust you’ll do what’s right for him, what’s right for our family.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Then I need you to watch over us while we’re gone.”   
**Emma:** “Gone? _(Notices the vial in his hand:)_ What the hell is that?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “The sands of Morpheus.” _(Pouring some into his hand.)_  
**Gideon:** “Father what are you doing?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m going to the only place I can speak to you, Gideon. Your dream realm. _(Throws the sand over Gideon who immediately falls asleep. Turns to Emma:)_ Oh, and, Miss Swan, you get to come with us, too.”   
_(Mr. Gold throws a handful at Emma before pouring some over himself.)_

 **Dream Realm.**  
_(Emma and Mr. Gold walk side by side along a forest path.)_  
**Emma:** “Great. So, you’re kidnapping me now.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m doing what I have to do to save my son. In this place, even the Black Fairy cannot control him.”   
**Emma:** “The dream realm, huh? Thought there’d be, like, flying pigs or talking doughnuts or something.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, if you’re not impressed, I can leave you here while I find Gideon.”   
**Emma:** “Where is he? Isn’t this his dream?”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s not that simple. Dreams are a maze.”   
**Emma:** “Then why am I here?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You are here to stop you from doing anything back there. If you kill her or banish her before I find my son’s heart, he will be lost to me forever.”   
**Emma:** “You could have just told me that.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, Saviors have the luxury of always doing the right thing. I do not.”   
**Emma:** “Where is he out here?”   
_(Mr. Gold holds up his hand and listens. Turning, he spots a small hut just off the forest path.)_

**Rumplestiltskin’s** **Childhood Home. Interior.  
**_(They enter the hut to find an empty crib, the sounds of Fiona’s voice singing can be heard.)  
_**Emma:** “What is this place?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I was born here. Not that it was ever much of a home, after my mother left.”  
**Emma:** “This isn’t Gideon’s dream, is it? It’s yours.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It would seem so. If you don’t mind, I’ve, uh I’ve spent enough time here already. It may well be my dream, but my son is still in here somewhere, and I intend to find him.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Mines.**  
_(The sisters continue to walk deeper into the mines.)_  
**Regina:** “Zelena!”   
**Zelena** **:** “I told you. You’re not stopping me.”   
**Regina:** _(Spotting something in the wall:)_ “Wait.”  
**Zelena** **:** “What?”   
**Regina:** “Fairy crystals. And it’s just the beginning of a vein. _(Pulling a crystal from the wall:)_ Well, at least now we know why the Black Fairy’s holed up down here.”   
**Zelena** **:** “What would she want with all that light magic?”   
**Black Fairy:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “That’s the thing. I’m not interested in light magic. _(_ _Gothel_ _moves to stand beside her. To Regina:)_ So, you’re the big, bad Evil Queen who cast my curse. No wonder it was such a pathetic failure.”   
**Regina:** _(Conjuring a fireball:)_ “Is that so?”   
**Black Fairy:** _(Chuckles:)_  “Gothel? _(_ _Gothel_ _raises her arm and sends Regina flying backwards onto the floor. In the next instant,_ _Gothel_ _uses her powers to stand over Regina. To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ So, does this mean you’re here to take me up on my offer then?”

**Zelena** **:** “Afraid not. See, I’m stronger than my sister, and I came down here to do one thing; kill you.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Not today.”   
_(The Black Fairy raises her arm, causing some rocks to fall before running off.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(To Regina:)_ “You keep Gothel busy. That fairy messed with the wrong witch. _(_ _Zelena_ _follows the Black Fairy deeper into the mines. When she reaches the heart of the mine, where the fairy crystals are located, she calls out:)_ You can’t run forever.”   
**Black Fairy:** _(Standing behind her:)_ “I don’t have to. _(Laughs:)_ You should have taken me up on my offer when you had the chance.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Why? _(Blasts the Black Fairy against the wall with her magic:)_ Don’t you know? Wicked always wins. And now I’m going to end you once and for all.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _uses her magic on a prone Black Fairy who merely laughs.)_  
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, the saddest part is you really believe that you can do that. _(Stands, walks closer to_ _Zelena_ _, utterly unaffected by_ _Zelena’s_ _magic:)_ Now, you want to see real magic?”   
_(The Black Fairy uses her powers to send_ _Zelena’s_ _magic up into the crystals, turning them black.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “No!”   
**Regina:** _(Running in:)_ “Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Attempts to use her magic:)_ “That’s impossible.”  
**Black Fairy:** “What’s the matter? Lose your magic?”  
_(The Black Fairy magically starts to choke_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Regina:** “Let her go. _(The Black Fairy swats Regina away like a fly:)_ You were right about one thing. You are stronger than your sister. _(Chuckles:)_ Which is why I needed to channel your magic to weaponize these crystals. But with a dose of dark magic, your dark magic. They can be, oh, so much more.”   
**Zelena** **:** “My magic? What about yours?”   
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, darling, don’t you see? Your magic was useful because it’s unstable. You’re so desperate for love, so desperate to prove yourself. Your heart is in disarray. _(Giggles:)_ Well, don’t look so surprised. Anyone can see it. I, on the other hand, am quite pleased with myself.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(As the Black Fairy releases her, gasping for breath:)_ “You set me up.”   
**Black Fairy:** “No. I just knew you’d make the wrong decision.”   
**Zelena** **:** “What are you going to do with all of this?”   
**Black Fairy:** “What I came here for. Start the Final Battle. But worry not. You won’t be around to regret your mistake much longer. No one will.”   
_(The Black Fairy touches the main vein of the now dark crystals, sending a magical pulse through the mines. With a wave of her hand,_ _Gothel_ _sends Regina and_ _Zelena_ _out of the mines.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(A village woman is hanging out her washing as her baby sleeps in the bassinet. When the woman returns to her work, Fiona and Tiger Lily appear.)_  
**Tiger Lily:** _(Leaning over the child:)_ “She’s adorable. And she certainly doesn’t look evil.”  
**Fiona:** “That’s what you said about the last hundred babies.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “And I was right. Not one of them had this crescent scar you keep looking for. When do we stop?”  
**Fiona:** “When I’ve checked every child born this winter. Because one of them is destined to kill my son.” _(Fiona checks the baby’s wrist herself.)  
_**Tiger Lily:** “It’s not her.”

 **Deeper Into The Woods.**  
_(Tiger Lily coos over Fiona’s baby as Fiona paces.)_  
**Fiona:** “I don’t understand. That child had to be the one. Do you know what day it is today?”   
**Tiger Lily:** “It’s the last day of winter, and that was the last child.”   
**Fiona:** _(Picking up the baby:)_ “I’m sorry but I will not fail you. We haven’t tried everything. Not yet.”   
**Tiger Lily:** “What are you talking about?”   
**Fiona:** “I found two ancient spells. It won’t be easy, but I think, with your help, I could combine them into something very powerful.”   
**Tiger Lily:** “You want to create a new spell? That’s forbidden. I can’t, not even to help your son.”  
**Fiona:** “This is about more than just my son. When this great evil arrives, how many more will be hurt? Stop being afraid and help me. Everything I need is in the Sacred Fairy Vault, and you can get me in. Do this with me, so no mother will ever be ripped from her child.” 

 **Dream Realm. Present.  
**_(Emma catches up to Mr. Gold who stands staring into space.)_  
**Emma:** “Want to tell me about your mom? Why were we just in her house?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It’s a figment of my subconscious. It doesn’t matter.”  
_(They begin walking again.)  
_**Emma:** “I think it does. I was an orphan, too. I know how this goes. One moment you hate them, the next you miss them. I’ve been on that roller coaster. I just need to know that when I go to defeat her, that you’re really on my side.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Are you serious? Do you really think that was a fond memory, being back in that house? That woman never cared for me, never loved me, never did one thing a mother should. She never even gave me a name. And when you defeat her, I won’t shed a single tear. So, please, don’t assume we share the same story. I just want to find my son.”  
**Gideon:** _(Standing on the riverbank:)_ “I think you already have. _(Mr. Gold walks over and hugs his son:)_ Thank you for fighting for me.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(_ _Tearily_ _:)_ “I would do anything for you, son. Now tell me where your heart is.”  
**Gideon:** _(Sighs:)_ “I can’t. I’m sorry. I don’t know where it is. She has it well-hidden.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Then we’re lost.”  
**Gideon:** “No. There is something here of use. The one thing she’s afraid of. You learning her darkest secret.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what is that?”  
**Gideon:** “The reason she gave you up. _(Mr. Gold looks past his son and sees a baby crying in a basket:)_ You’ve searched everywhere for a way to defeat her, but I think all your answers are right here, inside you. You just have to be willing to face them.”

**Storybrooke** **. Outside The Mines.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _and Regina find themselves teleported to the outside of the mines, landing hard in the mud.)_  
**Regina:** “Ugh!”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “Are you okay?”   
**Regina:** “Yes. What happened? _(Sits up, taking in her surroundings:)_ Are we-”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Yeah. Outside the Fairy mines. The Black Fairy’s lackey must have magicked us up here.”   
**Regina:** _(Standing, looking down at her muddy clothes, disgusted:)_ “Because now that she has dark Fairy dust, there’s nothing we can do to stop her.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well, that’s not true. We can go back down there and get the crystals for ourselves.”   
**Regina:** “You really think it’ll be that easy, after what we just went through? She took your magic, Zelena. I think you’ve done enough for today.”   
**Zelena** **:** “You really think this is all my fault?”   
**Regina:** “Think? If you didn’t have to prove you were stronger than everyone else, she wouldn’t be sitting on a magical nuke right now.”   
**Zelena** **:** “So, let me fix it.”   
**Regina:** “And make things worse? _(Sighs:)_ You’re vulnerable now, Zelena, and trust me, not having magic will take a lot of getting used to.”  
**Zelena** **:** “How am I supposed to protect Robin now?”  
**Regina:** “Well, you know, I went 28 years without during the curse. And it seemed impossible at first. I mean, turning lights on by hand.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Ugh, sounds barbaric… and exhausting.”   
**Regina:** “But I do know that the most dangerous animal on Earth is a mother protecting her young.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I hope so. ‘Cause it’s been less than an hour without my magic and I already feel quite useless.”  
**Regina:** “Well, just in case, we have to make sure you’re prepared.”   
_(Using her magic, Regina teleports them away from the mines.)_

 **Inside The Mines.  
**_(Mother Superior is sat tied to one of the mining carts as the Black Fairy stands over her.)  
_**Black Fairy:** _(Singing:)_ “I cried and called my sweet bairn’s name. But never saw sweet baby again. _(Finishes singing:)_ You know, I’ve been keeping this _(Holds a rolled-up piece of leather in her hands:)_ down here just for you. _(Sits in front of Mother Superior:)_ I’m so happy we get a chance to play.”  
**Mother Superior:** “You can’t scare me, Fiona.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Scare you? After all the pain you put me through? I’m going to do a lot more than just scare you. _(Unrolls the leather, revealing several sinister looking tools:)_ Because I do need to know where that wand is hidden.”  
**Mother Superior:** “You can do what you want to me, I won’t talk.” **  
Black Fairy:** “Who said anything about talking? _(Picks something from the tool kit, points it at her captive:)_ There are other ways to get information out of that little head of yours, and they are so much more fun.”

 **Dream Realm.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands holding his baby blanket.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “So, what now? I’m just supposed to stare at this blanket and hope my memories appear?”   
**Emma:** “Your mother doesn’t want you to know why she gave you up, so that’s exactly what we need to find out.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “But this isn’t working.”   
**Emma:** “Gold, I get it. It’s okay to be scared.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Miss Swan, you are treading where few who have dared tread survive.”  
**Emma:** “We’re past threats. I know what you’re going through. This is bigger than anything you’ve ever faced. No curse, no monster is ever going to be as terrifying as finding out why you were abandoned.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You think I’m afraid of the truth?”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. I think it means being vulnerable, and you and I are people who are really bad at being vulnerable. If you won’t do it for you, then do it for your son. _(Mr Gold glances at Gideon:)_ This is his story, too.”   
**Gideon:** “You’ve come this far, Father. Just let the rest in.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Okay.”   
_(Taking a deep breath, Mr. Gold allows the memories to flood into his consciousness_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Belle is carrying Robin in her arms when_ _Zelena_ _enters the shop.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Hey. I’m back. _(Notices Emma, Gold and Gideon asleep on the floor:)_ What the hell’s going on now?”  
**Belle:** “Er… Rumple’s trying to find out where the Black Fairy is keeping Gideon’s heart by-”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Nope, don’t care. How was she?”  
**Belle:** “She’s a sweetheart. I’m, uh I’m happy to watch her anytime.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Great. Cause I actually just popped in to check on her. I won’t be too much longer.”  
**Belle:** “Oh… Ok. _(As_ _Zelena_ _turns to leave:)_ How, uh… How did your business go?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Not as productive as I’d hoped, but it doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll be back soon.” 

 **Dream Realm.  
**_(Mr. Gold, Emma and Gideon find themselves taking in one of_ _Rumplestiltskin’s_ _earliest memories.)  
_**Emma:** “Where are we?”  
**Gideon:** “The Sacred Vault of the Fairies. I heard tales of it as a child.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It looks like your little trick worked, Miss Swan. That’s my mother. And that’s me.”  
**Gideon:** “So, your mother wasn’t always the Black Fairy.”

_(The scene plays out before them.)_  
**Fiona:** “Tiger Lily, do you know where the wolfsbane is? It’s the last ingredient.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What kind of spell is this, anyway? _(Reading from a scroll:)_ No. No, this isn’t a spell at all. This is a curse.”   
**Fiona:** “Call it what you want. It will protect my child. I found what I need. It’ll all be over soon.”   
**Tiger Lily:** _(Zaps Fiona with her wand:)_ “I’m sorry. I can’t let you cast this.”  
**Fiona:** _(Clasping her wrist:)_ “You’re his fairy godmother. Why won’t you let me save him?”  
**Tiger Lily:** “Because the cost is too high. You’re trying to create something that never should be. A terrible curse, a dark curse.”   
**Fiona:** “It will save my son. It will send the child destined to destroy him far away, to a land without magic.”   
**Tiger Lily:** “Not just that child. It will banish every child.”   
**Fiona:** “It’s the only way to be sure. Please, I have to save him. Aren’t fairies supposed to protect children?”   
**Tiger Lily:** “I am, and so is your son. He’s destined to die so that other children may live. That is the fate of the Savior.”   
_(Mr. Gold staggers, reacting to this revelation.)_  
**Fiona:** “No. Savior or not, I will not let my son die. _(Fiona reaches into Tiger Lily’s chest and rips out her heart:)_ And if I have to kill his own fairy godmother to protect him, then that’s exactly what I’ll do.”  
_(When Fiona begins squeezing Tiger Lily’s heart, she transforms into the Black Fairy.)_  
**Tiger Lily:** _(Repeating the prophesy:)_ “And you will know the great evil by the crescent it bears. _(Fiona looks down at her wrist to see the fresh wound on her wrist:)_ Evil was not born this winter. It was made.”   
**Fiona:** “That’s not possible.”   
**Tiger Lily:** “Fiona it’s you. You are the great evil. You and your son are destined to destroy each other.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Regina and_ _Zelena_ _, now showered and changed, stand outside the Mills house staring at a green car.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Incredulous:)_ “What is that?”   
**Regina:** “An escape plan. If things go wrong, you need to get the hell out of town and make it to New York.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Well, that’s a nice idea with one teensy hiccup. The only thing I know how to drive is a broom.”   
**Regina:** “Then we’re going to fix that. It’s time for you to learn the other kind of stick.” 

 **A Short Time Later.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _is behind the wheel. Tyres squeal as she puts the car into reverse and squeal again as she goes forward.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Ugh. Bloody hell!”  
**Regina:** “Whoa! Take it easy. Brake is on the left. Gas is on the right.”   
**Zelena** **:** “I know. They’re just really close together!”   
_(_ _Zelena_ _tries again, only to drive the car right into some garbage cans.)_  
**Regina:** “Zelena! Oh!”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Groans:)_ “It’s pointless! I’ll have to find another way to protect Robin.”  
**Regina:** “Well, it’s not just about Robin. It’s about… Well, it’s about Henry.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Henry?”   
**Regina:** “When the Final Battle comes, he’ll want to fight to the very end. But the thing about battles is, not everyone makes it through. So if we lose or if there are casualties, he can’t be anywhere near it. I need you to take him to New York where he will be safe and where he can start a new life with you.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Regina, I-I don’t know what to say. You’d really trust me to raise Henry?”   
**Regina:** “No, I trust him to raise you.”  
_(They share a smile.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Taking a deep breath:)_ “Okay, then, let’s do this.”  
_(Regina’s_ _cellphone_ _rings.)_  
**Regina:** _(Answering it:)_ “Hello?”   
**Snow White:** _(Speaking from the Clock Tower:)_ “Okay, Regina, time to put on your mayor pants.”  
**Regina:** “Excuse me?”   
**Snow White:** “Blue said that the wand is at the center of Storybrooke, so we’re here at the clock tower, the geographic center of Storybrooke. But there’s nothing here, except, you know, the clock.”   
**Regina:** “Well, slow down and tell me what you want from me.”   
**Snow White:** “You cast the curse, you made the town, you must know what Blue meant.”   
**Regina:** _(Thinks a moment:)_ “Of course. The fairies breathe love and hope, right? So when a fairy talks about the center of Storybrooke…”  
**Snow White:** “She means the heart of Storybrooke. Granny’s.”   
**Regina:** _(Agreeing:)_ “Granny’s.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Let’s go.”   
**Regina:** “Sorry, Sis. You’ll have to sit this one out.”   
_(Regina_ _magics_ _herself out of the car_ _.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Will and Captain Nemo sit together talking at the counter while Regina searches the diner for the wand.)_  
**Will:** “So you’re leaving already?”  
**Nemo:** “Indeed we are.”  
**Will:** “Well, where are you heading off to?”  
**Nemo:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You know very well that destinations never matter. It’s what we learn on the way. I’ll admit, I didn’t expect to leave so soon, but with this dark curse looming, I think it best to leave Storybrooke as quickly as possible. Why don’t you come with me?”  
**Will:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “No, thank you. Leaving with you and your crew would be the sensible thing to do, but…”  
**Nemo:** “What is it, Will?”  
**Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “I feel like I owe it to Alice. As long as she’s out there trying to find a cure for what separates us, I think it only right that I stay here and try to stop Gothel’s plans in any way I can.”  
**Nemo:** “You’re a brave young man, Will Scarlett. _(Stands:)_ If you change your mind, we push off at nightfall.”  
_(Nemo leaves just as Snow, David and Henry enter the diner.)_  
**Granny:** “Finally! _(To Snow, motioning towards Regina:)_ Would you please do something about her?”   
**Regina:** _(Rising from behind the counter:)_ “I told you, it’s important.”   
**Granny:** “So is my lunch rush.”   
**David:** “All right, people, let’s tear this place apart. Let’s find that wand.”   
_(Everyone begins searching for the wand. Looking high, low and everywhere in between, finding nothing.)_  
**Henry:** _(Glances towards the back wall:)_ “Jukebox?”   
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “Jukebox.”   
_(Together, Henry and David move the jukebox aside. Finding a secret compartment in the floor, David removes the lid to reveal a ornate wooden box. Pulling the box out of the hiding place, he walks back to Snow and Regina.)_  
**Regina:** _(Taking the box and opening it, sighing in relief:)_ “That’s it.”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Standing behind them:)_ “That wand won’t do you any good. _(They turn to face her:)_ Not without the Savior around. Now, give it here.”   
**Regina:** “Unh-unh. My town, my rules. And you’re not getting this without a fight.”   
**Black Fairy:** _(Sighs:)_ “I was hoping you’d say that. You know, I’ve done so many dark things in my life, but I’ve never had a chance to kill a queen.”   
**Regina:** “And I’ve never killed a fairy.” _(_ _Regina uses her magic to transport them both outside.)_

**Main Street. Outside Granny’s Diner.  
Black Fairy: ** “I know you think you own this town, but I invented it. All of it.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, please. You didn’t even have the guts to cast your own curse.”  
_(Henry and the_ _Charmings_ _run out of the diner.)  
_**Snow White:** “Regina!”  
**Regina:** “Stay back. I got this.”  
**Black Fairy:** “I should have buried you in that dwarf mine.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, but you didn’t. And now, crystals or no crystals, I have the wand and your plan is over.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Your witch sister made a fatal mistake when she turned down my offer. One she’ll soon pay for, and one you’re going to have to pay for right now.”  
_(The Black Fairy blasts Regina backwards with her magic, sending Regina down to one knee. Just as the Black Fairy is about to finish the job, she is knocked down by a speeding green car.)  
_**Zelena** **:** _(Stops the car and looks back:)_ “Miss me? _(Flustered and embarrassed, the Black Fairy disappears in a cloud of smoke. Stepping out of the car:)_ You know, this whole driving thing’s quite easy when you’re actually trying to hit something.” _(The sisters share a laugh as Henry and the_ _Charmings_ _come to check on them.)_

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(As Emma, Gideon and Mr. Gold slowly come round after their trip to the Dream Realm, Regina enters the shop.)  
_**Regina:** “Now that nap time’s over, it’s time for battle.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks at the wand in Regina’s hand:)_ “You found the wand.”  
**Regina:** “Indeed I did. Now let’s go de-wing that bat.”  
**Emma:** “Actually, I don’t think I’m the Savior that’s supposed to fight the Black Fairy. _(Looks to Mr. Gold:)_ Gold this is on you.”  
**Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “Wait. Gold is a Savior?”  
**Belle:** “Rumple, is this true?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes, it’s true.”  
**Belle:** _(Kneeling beside him:)_ “All these years. All these years I’ve known there was a good man behind the beast. Now you know it, too.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t know what I know, but I know I must do this.”  
_(Mr. Gold stands and takes the proffered wand from Regina.)  
_**Gideon:** “Let me help you. I can-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No. I’ve put you in enough danger. I think it’s best that I face my mother alone.”

**Storybrooke** **Heritage Park. Night.  
**_(Mr. Gold paces, holding the wand in his hand.)  
_**Black Fairy:** _(Approaching from behind:)_ “I see you’ve found that dreadful thing.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “This wand was meant to destroy you, as was I.”  
**Black Fairy:** “You found out.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “In some ways, I always knew. Just needed to remember. I was meant to be the Savior, Mother. You were just afraid that I would kill you, and that’s why you left me.”  
**Black Fairy:** “That’s what you think? _(Chuckles:)_ All that effort, and you didn’t even find what you were looking for.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “No, no, no. Your mind games won’t work anymore.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Don’t you want the real answer to your question?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I have my answer.”  
**Black Fairy:** “You have _an_ answer. You of all people know there’s always more.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “What more, Mother? Why did you leave me?”  
**Black Fairy:** “Why don’t I show you what happened?”  
_(Gently touching her son’s cheek, the Black Fairy begins to share her memories.)  
_

**The Sacred Vault of the Fairies. Past.  
Tiger Lily: ** “Please don’t do this, Fiona. We can find another way, together.”  
**Fiona:** “We already tried that and failed.”  
**Blue Fairy:** _(Entering:)_ “Enough! _(Using her magic, she takes Tiger Lily’s heart from Fiona:)_ No one will be crushing any hearts today.”  
_(Blue replaces Tiger Lily’s heart inside her chest_ _.)_

**Fiona:** “So, you both want the same thing. To see my son die at my hand?”  
**Tiger Lily:** “I think I know how I can break your destiny. _(Reaches into a drawer and pulls out the Shears of Destiny:)_ These shears can sever your fate. Sacrifice your powers and you will no longer be the great evil. You won’t be responsible for your son’s death.”  
**Fiona:** “No. I need my power. If I sever his destiny, we can be together, and I will still be strong enough to protect him.”  
_(Fiona uses her powers to take the shears from Tiger Lily.)  
_**Blue Fairy:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Fiona, no. Don’t do this. Your son is destined to be a great hero. Do not take that from him. You do not need the power.”  
**Fiona:** “Don’t tell me what I need. _(Waving her hand, Fiona pulls her son’s light from him and cuts it with the shears. Enraged, the Blue Fairy uses her wand to send Fiona through a portal into the void beyond:)_ Aah! I promise you, son, I will spend every moment of every day trying to find my way back to you!”

**Storybrooke** **Heritage Park. Present.  
Mr. Gold: ** “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you want me to believe you hated me?”  
**Black Fairy:** “I was banished to that empty, wretched place, Rumple. It was easier to let you hate me, at least until we found a way for us to be together.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “You didn’t have to be banished. You chose your power over mine.”  
**Black Fairy:** “I was trying to protect you.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “As someone who has made the very same decision, I know a lie when I hear it. You sentenced me to a life of cowardice.”  
**Black Fairy:** “I altered your fate so that we could be a family. Together. Everything I did was for you, to protect you. It’s a vile, dangerous world, son.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, because of villains like you… and me.”  
_(Mr. Gold walks away to take a seat on a bench.)  
_**Black Fairy:** _(Following:)_ “Then you know that, if my choice was wrong… _(Takes a seat next to him:)_ I did it out of love. I’m sorry I caused you pain.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “And what about Gideon? What about all the pain you caused him?”  
**Black Fairy:** “That pain made him strong.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It seems our family’s history spins on a dark, endless wheel. I became the Dark One to save Baelfire from the Ogres War, and I tried to sever Gideon from his fate so that he wouldn’t hate me.”  
**Black Fairy:** “So, you understand what I’ve done. I love you. And now we can finally be a family if you’ll forgive me. Can you?”

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Malcolm sits by the fireplace with a tankard of drink in his hand when he hears the tinkling sounds of fairies behind him.)_  
**Malcolm:** “Fiona. _(Turns to see Blue:)_ Where is Fiona? _(Blue says nothing, stepping aside to reveal Tiger Lily holding his son:)_ She isn’t coming back, is she?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “I’m afraid not.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “It was an accident. She was trying to protect your son.”  
**Malcolm:** “Of course she was. There’s none more caring in all of the realms. _(Turns back to stare into the fire:)_ Only one of the infinite reasons why she was the love of my life.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “And now he will be the love of your life.”  
**Malcolm:** “How? _(Looking to her:)_ How can I raise him alone?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “By trying. _(Tiger Lily walks over and places the child in front of him:)_ Your son needs his father now. And he also needs a name, so why don’t you start there?”  
**Malcolm:** _(As the child cries:)_ “Once, this child was perfect. He was supposed to bring great light to our lives. But now my wife is dead, thanks to him. I know a name, perfect. Rumplestiltskin.”

**Storybrooke** **. Present. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Mr. Gold places a blackened heart on the table.)_  
**Emma:** “Is that…”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Hers, yes. The Black Fairy has been banished for good.”   
**Emma:** “You really did it. And the Blue Fairy?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Safe. Back with her kind. All is as it was.”   
**David:** “Thank you, Gold.”  
**Emma:** “You did good, Savior.” 

 **Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
**_(Holding Gideon’s heart, Mr. Gold places it back inside his son’s chest.)_ **  
Gideon:** _(Sighs:)_ “Thank you, Father.”  
_(Mr. Gold removes Gideon’s restraints.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Welcome home, son.” _  
(Gideon hugs his father, then embraces his mother.)_  
**Gideon:** “I’ve missed you so much. Both of you. And I’m so sorry I allowed her to take control of me. Can you forgive me?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course we can. You were under her control. I can only imagine how difficult that was, but look. You needn’t worry about her ever again.”  
**Belle:** “I know how hard that must have been, facing your mother like that, Rumple.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, it’s over now. The Black Fairy will never again be a problem for us.”  
**Belle:** “I’m proud of you, you know? You did what you said you would. You fought for this family. You saved your son.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “I’ll make a promise to you, Belle, and to you, Gideon. It may not always seem apparent at the time, but everything I do is for you, to keep you safe.”

 **Alleyway. Night.**  
_(Mr. Gold stands alone.)_  
**Black Fairy:** _(Appearing behind him:)_ “So did they trust you?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Of course they did.”  
**Black Fairy:** “The heart. They believed it was mine?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No one ever doubts me.”   
**Black Fairy:** “You may have been born the Savior, but admit it. You simply adored being the Dark One. When the Savior and her Queen stripped you of the Darkness, I had feared you would turn towards the light.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I suppose I do have an affinity for the darker things in life. _(Turns to face her:)_ Call it a family trait.”   
**Black Fairy:** “Then I assume you have Belle and Gideon safely tucked away?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Both peacefully asleep and safe, with no idea of what’s to come.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Good. Because what’s to come, my beautiful boy is, at long last, a happy ending for our family. The Final Battle.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. The Next Day.**  
_(David strides through the hospital, Will Scarlett following closely beside him.)_  
**Will:** “Are you sure this is a good idea, mate? I mean she’s got powerful dark magic and I’m not even armed!”  
**David:** “You don’t need to be armed. With the Black Fairy gone, we have one loose end to tie up. If we capture Gothel, maybe she can reverse the Black Fairy’s plans.”  
**Will:** “Yeah and how are we supposed to do that?”  
**David:** “We have to try! She was spotted somewhere in the building, so keep your eyes open and mouth shut.”  
**Will:** “Oh, well that really is ‘Charming’ isn’t it?”  
_(They carry on down the stairs towards the psychiatric ward where Nurse_ _Ratched_ _points them in the right direction.)_  
**David:** _(His gun drawn, calls out:)_ “Gothel? Gothel we know you’re in here!”  
**Will:** “Come out, come out wherever you are. _(As David looks at him:)_ What? I’m helping.”  
_(They round a corner to find_ _Gothel_ _standing there waiting for them.)_  
**Gothel** **:** _(Smiles, waving her hand and making David’s gun disappear:)_ “Did you think you could threaten me with your pistol, Sheriff?”  
**David:** “I came to reason with you. The Black Fairy has gone now. There’s no reason for the curse to happen. Help us stop it.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Stop it? The Black Fairy was a means to an end. She had her reasons for casting it and I have mine. As someone who’s fallen victim to the curse twice before, you should know better than anyone, there is no stopping it.”  
_(With that,_ _Gothel_ _disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

 **Marco & August’s Home.  
**_(Henry speaks with August about the final battle. The blank pages of the storybook open before them.)  
_**Henry:** “The Black Fairy is gone and still the final chapter is blank. That can only mean the final battle will still take place, or something similar. I thought when Grandpa banished the Black Fairy that would be enough, but there’s obviously still more story to be told. There has to be another way this ends.”  
**August:** _(Sighs:)_ “Henry, the final chapter will play itself out. And I know what you’re thinking but, as the Author, it’s your job to document it and not alter it. _(He can see Henry is not happy with this answer:)_ Look, whatever happens, as you’re also the Truest Believer, you _can_ still influence the outcome. Just not in the way you’d perhaps prefer.”

**The Clock Tower.**  
_(Emma, Regina, Snow and_ _Zelena_ _stand beneath the clock tower, staring up at what the Black Fairy has left behind.)  
_**Snow White:** “Is that all…”  
**Regina:** “Black Fairy dust. Enough to curse Storybrooke ten times over.”  
**Snow White:** “So, that’s how the Black Fairy plans to win the Final Battle. By separating us with a curse.”  
**Regina:** _(Using her powers to decipher the magic inside:)_ “It’s tied to the clock tower. The moment it strikes 6:00, it’ll be released.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Well, you have to admit, she’s got a flair for the dramatic.”  
**Emma:** “That’s it. We have to find Gothel and convince her to stop this.”  
**Snow White:** “Emma, I know that you feel responsible, but this is not just your fight.”  
**Emma:** “Well the Black Fairy seemed to think it was.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah, well the last time I checked, she doesn’t get a vote. Chasing after Gothel won’t do a damn bit of good. We need to get to my vault and figure out a way to disable this thing. _(As they begin to leave, to Emma:)_ I am not going through another curse, especially one I have no say in.”

**Regina’s Vault.**  
_(Emma, Regina and_ _Zelena_ _pour over spell books, trying to find a way to stop the curse.)_  
**Regina:** _(Slamming her book shut, frustrated:)_ “I can’t find anything to stop the Black Fairy’s curse.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Think about it. _(Stands:)_ You were the first person to cast her original dark curse. You know her magic better than anyone. There has to be something you learned back then that you can use against her this time.”   
**Regina:** “Time. That’s it! The first curse stopped time. _(Starts gathering ingredients:)_ If I can isolate that part of the spell, it’ll stop the curse from happening.”   
**Emma:** “Well if anyone knows anything about time related spells, it’s you Zelena.”  
**Zelena** **:** “This is true. I’ll head back and pick up some of my ingredients from home.”  
**Regina:** “We’ll go with you.”  
**Zelena** **:** “No, there’s no time for that. Besides I need the driving practice. And, seeing as stopping the curse will take some serious magic, I think it best that the people who still have theirs stay put.”  
**Emma:** “But Gothel is still out there.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Gothel’s true power lies in making people believe they need her. On the day we met, she tried to indoctrinate me as one of her coven. She can’t do anything by herself, why do you think she was working with the Black Fairy?”  
**Emma:** “Even so, if she’s out there and has magic, she’s still dangerous.”  
**Zelena** **:** “This is the only way I can be useful right now. Those crystals in the mines were charged by my magic and now they’re set to destroy this town. This is my fault and I have to try and make things right!”  
**Regina:** “All right! Just… be careful. That’s all we’re saying.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Calmer:)_ “I know. _(Sighs:)_ Saying that… If something _should_ happen, promise me you’ll look after Robin.”   
**Regina:** “Of course. But nothing is going to happen.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Just promise.”   
**Regina:** “I promise.”   
**Emma:** _(Placing her hand on_ _Zelena’s_ _arm:)_ “Me, too. She’s one of us.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well, you _are_ going to be her aunt.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, and I’m also the reason she was like 7 months premature. Look, Zelena, I don’t know if I’m gonna get another chance to say this but, I’m sorry. What I did back when I was the Dark One… there’s no excuse for it. But I promise you, we will protect your daughter.”  
**Regina:** _(Placing her hand on_ _Zelena’s_ _other arm:)_ “We’ll protect her with our lives.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Putting her hand over Emma’s in forgiveness:)_ “Thank you.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _picks up Robin in the baby carrier and leaves the vault.)_

**Zelena’s** **Farmhouse.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _returns home, placing the baby carrier containing Robin on the kitchen table. Just as she’s about to remove her coat, she senses something not quite right. Moving into her living room, she sees the fire lit and_ _Gothel_ _sitting beside it in a chair.)_  
**Gothel** **:** “If you had any idea w+ho I truly am, you would not be so dismissive of my power.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I couldn’t give a fig who you are. We both know the Black Fairy was the brains of your particular operation. So why don’t you do yourself a favour and get the hell out of Storybrooke while you still can.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Smiles:)_ “Not going to waste your time trying to convince me to stop the curse then? How refreshing.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’re not capable of stopping it. If you were any kind of respectable witch, you wouldn’t go around trying to make friends with the competition.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Laughs:)_ “You really think I need the help of others to carry out my plans? No, no my dear. Like all gods before me, I’ve learned that it’s far more fun to convince mere mortals to do my work for me.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You’re no God. You’re just a sad old bint who’s all talk and no action.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Stands:)_ “So, you wish to see action, do you?”  
**Zelena** **:** “You don’t scare me, hag.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Sighs:)_ “You are right, of course. I am no God. For you see, gods come and gods go, but one thing remains resolute… _(Spreading her arms wide:)_ nature.”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “And that’s who you are is it? Mother Nature.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Some call me that, yes. But as you’ve said, less talk, more action.“  
_(Using her powers,_ _Gothel_ _sends all the furniture and_ _Zelena_ _flying against the walls, clearing the floor. Next, baby Robin in her carrier is transported into the room.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Robin! _(_ _Zelena_ _rushes to her child but_ _Gothel_ _magically holds her back, leaving_ _Zelena_ _struggling against an invisible barrier:)_ Leave her out of this, you bitch!”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Ignoring this:)_ “Now, as I was saying, the fun part is convincing others to do your bidding for you. The dark curse is not yet finished, Zelena. I wish to make some additions to it. For what I need, I’ll require the blood of a witch who has cast a specific spell in their past. A time travel spell to be exact.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Struggling:)_ “I will never help you.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Never is a strong word. Let’s test that, shall we? Now, your child’s growth was accelerated by a potion given to you by the Savior. The secret of that potion was given to her by a Dark One. A Dark One by the name of Zoso. Would you like to guess who gave the Dark One that potion? It broke the most fundamental laws of nature, but seeing as I _am_ nature… Emma Swan spared you the rigors of pregnancy, so why don’t I now spare you those terrible teenage years?” _(_ _Gothel_ _smiles at the look of fear in_ _Zelena’s_ _eyes.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “Touch my child and I swear I will kill you.”  
**Gothel** **:** “All I require is your blood given freely. Do you agree to my terms?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Go to hell, hag.”  
**Gothel** **:** “So be it.”  
_(Unable to do a thing to stop her,_ _Zelena_ _watches in horror as_ _Gothel_ _raises her hands, directing them at Robin. Before their very eyes, the child begins to age rapidly, from infant to toddler to child._ _Zelena_ _screams in agony as Robin continues to age from preadolescence to adolescence and beyond.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Falling to her knees, sobbing, pleading:)_ “Stop, stop this, please! I beg you. _(Sobbing:)_ I’ll give you anything you want, please.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Looking into the eyes of a confused and terrified Robin:)_ “There now, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?" 

_(Suddenly, the front door to the farmhouse swings open, having been kicked in by Will Scarlett.)_  
**Will:** _(Running into the room, taking in the scene before spotting_ _Gothel_ _:)_ "I knew it. Soon as I heard those screams from the road I knew you’d be the cause.”  
_(Temporarily released from_ _Gothel’s_ _clutches,_ _Zelena_ _takes off her cloak and dives to cover her daughter.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Kneeling before her, tears streaming:)_ "Can you understand me, do you know who I am?”  
**Robin:** _(Eyes wide:)_ “Mama?”  
**Zelena** **:** “Yes, yes my darling, its me. _(Choking back sobs:)_ Now I need you to listen to me. I need you to go with your uncle Will and run far, far away from here.”  
**Robin:** “Run?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(To Will:)_ “Take her out of here, get her away from this town, please! _(To Robin:)_ Always remember that Mummy loves you. _(Kisses her on the cheek:)_ It’s time for you to go now.”  
**Robin:** “But… But.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Will please, get her out of here! _(Unable to do anything but comply, Will takes Robin by the hand and pulls her out of the room and away from the farmhouse. Falling to her knees:)_ Mummy loves you!”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _breaks down crying, collapsing to the floor as_ _Gothel_ _stands over her, knife ready in her hand.)_

 **Regina’s Vault.  
**_(Regina stands holding a vial in her hand.)  
_**Snow White:** “Is that it?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, the answer to stopping the Black Fairy’s curse.”  
**David:** “Good work.”

**Regina:** “Well, I had a little help.”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I just sorta handed you the ingredients really. But I wonder where Zelena got to?”  
**Regina:** “It doesn’t matter, this’ll work. _(Smiling at the vial:)_ It’s funny to think what Rumple would’ve said all those years ago if I’d been able to make something like this to stop his dark curse.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Entering:)_ “How about, ‘Thank you’? _(Regina gasps as Gold takes the vial from her magically. Now holding it in his hand:)_ Now, this was made to freeze the curse. I wonder how well it’s gonna work on people.”

 **Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Emma, Regina and the_ _Charmings_ _find themselves teleported to the Mayor’s office where the Black Fairy awaits them.)  
_**Black Fairy:** “Well, I’ll bet that was a surprise. Did you really think you could turn my own son against me? _(Walking between the four frozen people, before standing in front of Emma:)_ You and I are destined to fight. Light and dark must have their reckoning. Unless you give me your heart now and save us both the trouble of fighting the Final Battle? Hm? No, I thought not. And I can’t just take it from you either. You see I know a lot about you, Savior. I’ve been watching. One of the crueler parts of my banishment was being able to watch the goings on of my former home yet never being able to return. Until now, of course.” **  
Emma:** “It doesn’t matter what you do to us, this family will always find each other.”

**Black Fairy:** “A touching sentiment, Emma. And, having seen some of your past adventures, I would agree that separating you all would be pointless. _(Moving to stand in front of Regina:)_ You had the wonderful idea of keeping everyone together but giving them false memories. A stroke of genius if I do say so myself. However, there will be no Savior built into this curse destined to break it. Once this curse hits, it will become everyone’s new reality. You will all be together, yet separated. _(Chuckles:)_ I would go into more detail, but one does hate to give spoilers.“  
**Regina:** "Your curse may work on us, but our son isn’t from our world and he has the heart of the truest believer. Whatever darkness you bring upon us, he will show us the way home.”  
**Black Fairy:** “Your son’s belief and everything else that makes him special will be stripped away as soon as my curse hits. I have accounted for every possibility.”  
**Snow White:** “That’s what every villain thinks.”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Chuckles:)_ “But this time, it’s true.”

 **Clock Tower.**  
_(_ _Gothel_ _stands beneath the dark fairy dust, adding several drops of_ _Zelena’s_ _blood into the cauldron. The contents of the cauldron glows, before rising up to mix with the dark fairy dust above.)_  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Climbing the steps:)_ “I assume that means we’re going back in time?”  
**Gothel** **:** “Indeed we are. But, there’s still time for you to flee.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Smiles:)_ “Oh, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve waited a long time to find that dagger. _(Takes an amulet out of his pocket and puts it around his neck. A few moments later,_ _Dr._ _Facilier_ _transforms into Captain Hook:)_ And with it, I will get what I so deserve.”  
**Gothel** **:** “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Once I find the Guardian, they will render the Dark One’s powers highly debatable.”  
**Hook/** **Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “The Guardian is a myth. Once we’re back in time, I will take the dagger from Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Gothel** **:** “And you think his mother will just allow you to kill her son?”  
**Hook/** **Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Considers:)_ “I’m a patient man. Regardless, I have a feeling I will enjoy the wait.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Smirks:)_ “As will I.”  
**Hook/** **Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Approaching the cauldron and adding his own final ingredients:)_ “See you on the other side.”

**The Nautilus.**  
_(Captain Nemo and his crew are preparing to submerge when Will and Robin hurry down the steps.)_  
**Nemo:** “Will! I’m glad you changed your mind. _(Noticing the barely covered woman beside him:)_ But I’m afraid this is not a cruise ship. There will be no time for-”  
**Will:** _(Holding his hand up:)_ “Nemo, please, don’t finish that sentence. This is not what it looks like. I need you to get us away from here now. Far away.”  
**Nemo:** “I don’t understand, who is this girl?”  
**Will:** “I’ll explain on the way, but please, the curse is coming, we must leave now.”  
**Nemo:** _(Glancing at Robin:)_ “Everyone pulls their weight on this ship. There’ll be no free rides here.”  
**Robin:** _(Looking up at him:)_ “Don’t worry, Captain. I pick things up real quickly.”   
_(As Will stares at her amazed, Nemo goes to give the order to leave_ _Storybrooke_ _.)_

 **Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Henry rushes into the office to see his family stood frozen.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom, Mom. What’s-”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Turning in her chair behind Regina’s desk:)_ “Ah there he is, my great-grandson. Just in time to join his family.”  
**Henry:** “What have you done to them?”  
**Black Fairy:** “Oh, just a freezing spell of your mother’s making put to good use. Don’t worry, it’ll wear off once the curse hits.”  
**Henry:** “Whatever you have planned, _(Holds up his quill:)_ I will stop you.”  
**Black Fairy:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Where we’re going, you won’t have even become the Author yet. My advice? Accept your fate, like a good boy.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Clock Tower. Exterior.  
**_(The dark fairy dust bursts through the clock face, spreading throughout the town.)  
_**Leroy:** _(Looking up from outside Granny’s:)_ “The Black Fairy’s curse. It’s here!”  
_(The dust soon covers the sky, blocking out the sun. Leaving only darkness.)_


	59. Homecoming

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Alice stands in her tower, using a spyglass to look out of her window.)  
_**Alice:** “Good evening, Trees. And you, Stars! My, you’re rather chatty tonight, aren’t you? _(Speaking to an old Top Hat:)_ Do you know what the stars say today is, Mr. Hatter? Well, the Second Star to the Right is blinking to the north. Which can only mean one thing _. (Closing the shutters on the window and turning in to the room:)_ Today is my birthday! _(Placing the spyglass down, she picks up the top hat from the table:)_ A very happy birthday to you! _(Chuckles and places the hat on the head of her stuffed toy rabbit. Taking a seat at the table, Alice addresses her stuffed toys:)_ Who wants some cake? _(She strikes a match and lights a candle on her birthday cupcake. Lifting it, Alice stares at the flame for a moment, before closing her eyes and blowing out the candle, making her birthday wish. Sighs:)_ Well maybe next year. _(As Alice is about to remove the candle, loud stomping shakes the tower from outside. Alice shrieks as the stomping continues, along with the shaking. Unable to do much else, Alice drops to her knees as the tower roof is violently ripped off. Closing her eyes as debris falls upon her, Alice slowly opens her eyes to see a troll staring down at her. When she lowers her arm, the troll chuckles and smiles at her.)_ Who are you?” _(Without a word, the troll simply lowers his hand into the tower, offering it to Alice. Smiling, Alice climbs to her feet.)_

**Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Henry awakens reclined on a bed, clutching the storybook. Taking in his surroundings, he can see that he’s clearly not in his bedroom.)  
_**Archie:** _(Knocking lightly on the open door:)_ “Oh good, you’re up.”  
**Henry:** “Archie! What happened? What’s going on? What did the Black Fairy’s curse do?”  
**Archie:** “Really, Henry? Black Fairy? Curse? _(Sighs:)_ Henry, I-I-I thought we were past all this.”  
**Henry:** “She’s done something to you, to everyone.”  
**Archie:** “Clearly we need to schedule another appointment. But for now that can wait. Your mother’s here.”

 **Storybrooke** **Psychiatric Hospital.**  
_(Nurse_ _Ratched_ _leads Henry into the communal area where Emma is waiting for him.)_  
**Henry:** _(Rushing over to her:)_ “Mom.”   
**Emma:** “Henry.”   
_(They hug.)_  
**Henry:** “Thank God you remember me.”   
**Emma:** “Of course I remember you.”  
**Henry:** “Good. What about the rest of our family? Regina, Snow, David-”  
**Emma:** “No, no. Stop.”   
**Henry:** “What?”   
**Emma:** “We’re not going down that road again. You’ve worked way too hard to undo your progress now.”   
**Henry:** “Progress?”   
**Emma:** “You know what I mean. _(They walk to a table and sit down:)_ Those people; Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, none of them are real. My parents are not fairy-tale characters. No one in Storybrooke is. There’s no curse. This is just a regular town.”   
**Henry:** “Mom what happened to you?”   
**Emma:** “You know what happened to me, Henry. And the sooner you stop burying yourself in this fantasy world of yours, the sooner we can all get better.”  
**Henry:** “No, this is the Black Fairy. She said she would take away your family, and this is how. - She cursed you.”   
**Emma:** “No! No more curses. You need to snap out of it and face the real world, kid.”  
**Henry:** _(Taking another approach:)_ “Okay. So how long have I been a patient here?”   
**Emma:** “You know how long you’ve been here.”   
**Henry:** “Maybe if I hear it from you, it’ll help me.”   
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Ever since the accident. You ended up in the hospital for weeks. You barely made it through.”   
**Henry:** “What accident?”  
**Emma:** _(Pained by some memory, avoids the question and looks around:)_ “The doctors here say you’ve made some improvements, that you’re getting better. Don’t go back.”  
**Henry:** “Mom, what accident?”  
**Nurse** **Ratched** **:** _(Arrives with Henry’s medication:)_ “It’s time.”   
**Henry:** _(Looks down at the pills:)_ “I’m not taking that.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Henry, stop it.”   
**Henry:** “I can’t take that. I can’t take anything, the Black Fairy wants me medicated and silent.”  
**Emma:** “Henry, just take the medicine.”  
**Henry:** _(Opens the storybook and shows it to Emma:)_ “Look. This page I wrote, it means that the Final Battle is coming. The key to winning it is in here. But we can’t do that until you start believing.”   
**Emma:** _(Shuts the book, to Nurse_ _Ratched_ _:)_ “Sorry about him. _(The severe looking nurse walks away:)_ You have to stop doing that, or your mother’s never gonna let you out of here.”  
**Henry:** “Regina. She’s here?”   
**Emma:** “Who’s Regina?”   
**Fiona:** _(Joining them:)_ “Henry. _(Chuckles:)_ There’s my boy. _(Henry slides the storybook off the table and holds it protectively:)_ Hmm.”   
**Emma:** “Madam Mayor, I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was coming today, I had a free hour and thought-”   
**Fiona:** “How many times have I told you? It’s Fiona. No need for titles here. Now, Henry, shouldn’t you be in session with Dr. Hopper?”  
**Henry:** “Of course. I just wanted to see my other mom.”   
**Fiona:** _(Notices the storybook:)_ “What’s that? Where did you find that? _(Wrestles it from Henry:)_ Oh, no. I think I’ll hold onto this. Nothing but trouble seems to come from this book. Hmm. Now, Henry, off to Dr. Hopper, immediately. Emma and I have some business to discuss.”

**Henry:** “Okay, Mom. _(Stands, crosses over to hug Emma, whispers to her:)_ Whatever she wants you to do, don’t do it.”  
_(Henry leaves.)  
_**Fiona:** _(Smiles and takes a seat opposite Emma:)_ “Now then, what does our son know about the accident?”

 **The Enchanted Forest. Present Day.**  
_(Jasmine walks along the forest path as Aladdin, slightly out of breath, follows a short distance behind.)_  
**Aladdin:** “Are we done searching yet?”   
**Jasmine:** “You can ask the same question a hundred times and you will get the same answer. We search until we find Agrabah.”   
**Aladdin:** “We’ve been searching for days. I’m hungry. I’m cold. And I’m really more built for the desert, you know? Let’s just admit it. The wish, it didn’t work.”   
**Jasmine:** “It might have worked.”   
**Aladdin:** “It took us to an empty field in the middle of the Magic Forest.”  
**Jasmine:** “Enchanted Forest.”   
**Aladdin:** “I don’t care what you call it. Agrabah isn’t here! _(Jasmine stops walking and turns to look at him:)_ I guess what they say about wishes is true. There’s always a catch, always a price to pay. _(Jasmine looks down, dismayed:)_ Jasmine. I think it’s time we go home.”   
**Jasmine:** “In case you haven’t been paying attention, I have no home!”   
_(Jasmine resumes walking.)_  
**Aladdin:** “No. I know. I-I meant you can make a new one in Storybrooke. I mean, it’s not such a bad place. Hey. _(Takes her hand, turning her towards him:)_ They’re nice people. Like, you know, me. _(Jasmine chuckles:)_ Jasmine.”   
_(Aladdin leans in for a kiss, but Jasmine forces herself to turn and walk on.)_  
**Jasmine:** “I can’t. I’m sorry.”   
**Aladdin:** _(Following:)_ “Come on, Princess. How many times are you almost gonna kiss me? _(Catching her up:)_ I mean, what are you so afraid of?”   
**Jasmine:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m not afraid. And you have a very high opinion of yourself. Now, please, just, let’s go. _(As Jasmine struggles to free herself from Aladdin’s grasp, a diamond ring falls to the ground between them:)_ Where did that come from?”   
**Aladdin:** “Um, from your pocket.”   
**Jasmine:** “I never had that before. _(Stoops to pick it up:)_ The wish must have put it in there.”   
**Aladdin:** “What’s wrong? What is that?”  
**Jasmine:** “The price of the wish. You were right. The wish didn’t give me Agrabah. The wish gave me a reminder of how I failed Agrabah. _(Inhales, exhales sharply, wipes a tear from her eye and turns, spotting a rowboat on the shore:)_ And now I know what I have to do.” 

**Capital Of** **Agrabah** **. Many Years Ago.**  
_(The Sultan stands in his palace holding the very same ring.)_  
**Sultan:** _(To various men sat around a large table:)_ “I give you the greatest crown jewel in Agrabah. And, for the lucky prince who marries my daughter, this shall be her dowry.” _(Jasmine joins them, clearly unhappy.)_  
**Prince** **Achmed** **:** _(Stands:)_ “That is quite a prize indeed.”   
**Jasmine:** “Do you mean me or the diamond?” _(Picks up the diamond.)_  
**Prince** **Achmed** **:** “Does it matter?”   
**Jasmine:** “You can all leave now. There will be no engagement today.”  
_(Jasmine turns from the table, walking away. Giving a false laugh, the Sultan follows his daughter.)_  
**Sultan:** “Jasmine, please. I know you want to marry for love.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Turns to face him:)_ “Shouldn’t everyone?”   
**Sultan:** “For a princess, duty comes first. Jafar is threatening Agrabah. We need a prince with an army.”   
**Jasmine:** “We need a hero, and I already found one. His name is Aladdin.”  
**Jafar** **:** _(Entering the room:)_ “But Aladdin is a hero no longer. He fought way too many battles, and now is broken. And these spoiled little princes, well, they’ll never fill his shoes.”   
**Prince** **Achmed** **:** “And who is this, _(Draws his sword:)_ that would dare insult Prince Achmed?!”   
**Jafar** **:** “Well, no one, really. _(Pulls a vial from his pocket:)_ Just a bastard child from lower Agrabah who’s always wondered what it would be like to be a prince.  
_(_ _Jafar_ _hurls the vial at Prince_ _Achmed_ _. The contents envelop him, transforming the Prince into a wooden staff. Chuckles:)_ Your father is right to marry you off. But not to these cowards. _(_ _Jafar_ _circles the table and places the staff before the other suitors:)_ No, I’m afraid the only way to save your kingdom is to marry me.”  
**Jasmine:** “That will never happen.”   
**Jafar** **:** “Well, that is entirely your choice. Either you marry me by sundown, or Agrabah will be destroyed.” 

 **Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Aladdin and Jasmine are on the lake inside the boat. Aladdin is rowing.)_  
**Aladdin:** “This is why I live in the desert. Too much water makes me nervous.”  
**Jasmine:** “Just a little further. Then I’ll wish you free and dump this lamp so deep, it doesn’t hurt anyone ever again.”   
**Aladdin:** “I think this is far enough. If the water gets rough, we’re too far away from shore. And, in case you’ve forgotten, we can’t swim.”   
**Jasmine:** “I’m not sure if that’s fear talking or laziness. Give me the oars.”  
**Aladdin:** _(Looking behind her:)_ “Jasmine, duck.”   
**Jasmine:** “Where?!”   
**Aladdin:** _(Grabs her, pulling her down:)_ “Duck! _(A large tentacle reaches out from the water and swipes at them:)_ What the hell is that?!”  
**Jasmine:** “I once read about it in a book, but I can’t remember the name!”   
**Aladdin:** “Never mind! _(Picking up the oars:)_ I don’t care what it’s called! _(Hands one to Jasmine:)_ Just hit it!”   
_(The pair try to fight off the huge beast to very little effect until the monster is struck by a harpoon. The beast wails and returns beneath the water. Turning, they spot the Nautilus.)_  
**Jasmine:** “A ship! We’re saved!”  
**Aladdin:** “Well, I guess there is good luck when you need it.”  
**Will:** _(Poking his head out of the hatch:)_ “Well don’t just stand there! Climb aboard before you get yourselves killed.”

**Storybrooke** **.**  
_(Having escaped the hospital, Henry cautiously walks down Main Street hoping to find someone to help him. Not quite believing his eyes, Henry spots Robin and Marian walking past the ice cream_ _parlor_ _.)_  
**Henry:** "Robin! Hey, Robin!”  
**Robin:** _(To Marian:)_ “It’s the Mayor’s son, pay no attention.”  
**Henry:** _(Catching up to them:)_ “Hey, Robin! Now I know this is gonna sound crazy but-”  
**Robin:** “Yes, well we’re all used to that from you by now, Henry. Come on, Marian.”  
**Henry:** “Wait, you have to help me.”  
**Robin:** “We don’t have time for your stories, Henry, no one does.”  
_(A little hurt by this, Henry perseveres and turns to Marian.)_  
**Henry:** “Aunt Zelena, I know it’s you. You have to help me.”  
**Marian:** “Zelena? _(Looks to Robin, confused:)_ I’m afraid you have me mistaken for someone else.”  
**Henry:** “Quit faking and help me, our family is in trouble.”  
**Robin:** “All right, boy, that’s quite enough.”  
**Henry:** _(Thinks:)_ “This doesn’t make any sense. I mean, you’re dead, how is this even possible?”  
**Robin:** _(Pulls out his phone:)_ “I’m calling the hospital, right now.”  
**Marian:** “Good idea, honey.”  
**Henry:** “You can’t be here… unless we’ve somehow gone back in time? _(It dawns on him:)_ To a time before I was the Author, that’s it!”  
**Robin:** _(Scoffs, putting his hand on Henry’s shoulder:)_ “Time travel now, is it? Don’t worry, Henry, we’ll soon have you back where you belong.”  
_(Not wanting to be caught, Henry shrugs off Robin’s hand and takes off running_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. The Nautilus.**  
_(Will leads Jasmine and Aladdin into the heart of the ship, where Captain Nemo is going over the damage.)_  
**Captain Nemo:** _(To his crew:)_ “The Kraken destroyed our starboard propeller. Liam, take Martin and Harris and get on repairs. Let’s go.”   
**Liam:** “You heard the captain. Come on!”  
_(Nemo and the crewmen leave the room.)_  
**Will:** “Wonderful. You both have made a bloody mess of this. Have you got any idea how rare a Kraken is?! This ship needs it to jump realms. And I need to jump realms to find my sister.”  
**Jasmine:** “I’m sorry. I’d give you one of my wishes if I thought it would help. But they never work how you want. I mean, we never even found Agrabah.”   
**Will:** “Agrabah? Well you’re not gonna find a desert in the ocean, are ya?”  
**Aladdin:** _(Sighs:)_ “We don’t have a clue where to look.”  
**Jasmine:** “Jafar.”   
**Aladdin:** “What?”   
**Jasmine:** “Jafar took Agrabah. I should have told you the whole story, and I’m sorry.”   
**Aladdin:** “Sorry’s not the half of it. If Jafar took Agrabah, why the hell aren’t we looking for Jafar?”   
**Jasmine:** “Because I can’t face him again! He ripped away everything that I cared about. My home, my father, my people. So forgive me if I’m afraid of him.”  
**Aladdin:** “Hell, he scares me, too.”   
**Jasmine:** “It doesn’t matter. We can’t find Jafar any more than we can find Agrabah.”   
**Will:** “Actually that’s not quite true. This Jafar, he’s a man with revenge in his heart, yes? Well, on this ship we have something to find such a man. _(Will picks up a large compass and places it on the table:)_ With any luck, we’ll all get back home.”  
**Aladdin:** “What do you say, Princess?” _(Jasmine looks down, unsure.)_  
**Will:** “Hey. You have nothing to fear. This time you won’t have to face him alone.”   
**Jasmine:** “Well, then perhaps Agrabah has found its hero at last.” 

 **Storybrooke** **. Alleyway.** _  
(Henry, still running from potential capture, ducks into an alleyway and opens the first unlocked door. Walking further inside, he sees a woman standing at the bar.)  
_**Henry:** “Excuse me, I was wondering if I could hide out here for awhile?”  
**Roni:** _(Her back to him:)_ “Why not. Every other lost soul does. _(Turns, smiling:)_ Hey, kid. Broke out again, huh?”

**Storybrooke** **. The Rabbit Hole.**  
_(Henry sits at the bar as Roni pours him a glass of milk.)_  
**Roni:** “Well, that’s definitely a new one.”  
**Henry:** “It’s true. All of it.”  
**Roni:** “Isn’t having two mothers enough for one kid?”  
**Henry:** “I told you, Fiona is not my Mom, you are.”  
**Roni:** _(Smirks:)_ “I think I’d remember that.”  
**Henry:** “The Black Fairy took the storybook, otherwise I’d prove it to you.”  
**Roni:** “Henry, I’ve seen your storybook dozens of times. The illustrations are really quite lovely.”  
**Henry:** “What about the characters, the stories? Don’t you recognise yourself in them?”  
**Roni:** _(Shrugs:)_ “The key to any good book is to write what you know. I’m just flattered you put me in there.”  
**Henry:** “But I didn’t write those stories. At least not the earlier ones.”  
**Roni:** “Well of course you did. Unfortunately, it’s that same imagination that caused all the trouble.”  
**Henry:** “What trouble? Mom, what happened in the accident? Emma started to tell me then Fiona interrupted.”  
**Roni:** “Well first, the name’s Roni. _(Smiling:)_ I could maybe stretch to ‘Cool Aunt Roni’ but that’s as far as I’m prepared to go. Second, Henry, you know what happened.”  
**Henry:** “No, I don’t. Please tell me. Tell me everything.”  
**Roni:** _(Sighs:)_ “All right. _(Begins cleaning glasses to give her hands something to do:)_ It all started with that damn storybook. Everyone was amazed by the stories you would tell in class and at home. Your teacher, Ms. Blanchard, was the one who first encouraged you to write them all down. Your parents were so excited for you and everyone was buzzing about having this child genius in town. _(Hesitates:)_ Then… something changed.“  
**Henry:** "Like what?”  
**Roni:** “You… you began trying to convince everyone that your stories were real. At first, the other kids loved going on the little adventures into the woods with you. The parents weren’t thrilled by the dry-cleaning bills, but it was all harmless enough. Then the adventures kept getting more and more dangerous and soon none of the other kids were allowed to play with you. Things calmed down for a little while, but your dad could tell you were hurting.”  
**Henry:** “My dad?”   
**Roni:** _(Nods:)_ “He loved you so much. He would’ve done anything to see you happy.”  
**Henry:** “Where is he? What happened? I just saw Robin and he’s supposed to be dead so-”  
**Roni:** _(Cutting in:)_ “There was a fire.”  
**Henry:** “Oh no.”  
**Roni:** “No one knew how it started, but it spread very quickly. Your father ran in and saved you, then ran back and tried to save a family from another apartment.”  
**Henry:** “He died in the fire?”  
**Roni:** “No, he got the family out, but died from smoke inhalation… right in your mother's arms. After Neal died, your mom kinda went to pieces. That’s when Fiona stepped in and took care of you.”  
**Henry:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “So people think I started the fire?”  
**Roni:** “No one who matters thinks that, Henry. Especially not your mom.”  
**Henry:** _(Slams his fist on the bar:)_ “Nobody in this town will listen to me because the Black Fairy has made me into the kid who cried wolf! She put me in the crazy house so that everyone thinks I’m responsible for my dad’s death. What good is having the heart of the truest believer when I can’t get anyone to believe in me?”  
**Roni:** “Henry… You have to stop with the fairy tales. That’s the only way you’re gonna be able to move on from all this.”  
**Henry:** _(Stands:)_ “No, that’s not the only way.”  
_(Henry leaves the bar as Roni shakes her head_ _.)_

**Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma stands in the kitchen cooking pancakes, her mind clearly elsewhere.)_  
**Killian:** _(Sidling up behind her:)_ “Something smells delicious.”   
**Emma:** _(Absently:)_ “Oh, it’s just from a box.”   
**Killian:** “I’m not talking about the pancakes. _(Killian leans into Emma and smells her hair. Emma moves out of his reach and places the pancakes onto a plate. Sighs, annoyed:)_ All right, what is it?”  
**Emma:** “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”  
**Killian:** “Then kiss me.”  
**Emma:** “It’s Henry.”  
**Killian:** _(Groans:)_ “Of course it is.”  
**Emma:** “I just can’t help feeling I’m not doing enough for him.”  
**Killian:** “Emma, listen to me. There is nothing you can do to help that boy until he first admits to what he did.”  
**Emma:** “But I don’t think-”  
**Killian:** _(Suddenly claps his hands in front of her face, startling her:)_ “Oh, wake up, woman! The boy is clearly too ashamed to own up to his mistakes and is making you pay for it. Don’t let him.”  
**Emma:** “He’s my son.”  
**Killian:** “Yes, and he was Neal’s son, too. Look where that got him? _(Taking the plate of pancakes from her and placing it on the counter:)_ When Fiona adopted Henry, she gave you a second chance at life. Take it and leave Henry’s recovery to the professionals, yeah? Come on, you know it makes sense.”  
_(Killian leans down for a kiss when Mary Margaret enters.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”  
**Killian:** _(Sighs:)_ “No, you rarely do. You know, you’ve interrupted us quite a lot recently.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I know and I’m sorry about-”   
**Killian:** _(Talking over her:)_ “Makes a man wonder if you’re not angling to join us sometime. How long’s it been since your last boyfriend again?”  
**Emma:** _(Chiding:)_ “Killian.”  
**Killian:** “Oh, I’m just teasing the poor girl. You don’t mind, do you?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, actually I-”  
**Killian:** “There you are, see? No harm done. _(Winks at Mary Margaret:)_ Right, I must be off. _(Grabs his jacket. To Emma:)_ See you at the station, Deputy. Oh, and, don’t over-do it with the pancakes, love. I don’t want people saying, 'There goes the Sheriff with the big, fat girlfriend.'”  
_(He leaves, laughing.)_  
**Emma:** “I’m sorry about that, really.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “No, no, he’s right. I do keep interrupting you.”  
**Emma:** “But this is _your_ apartment.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Emma, it’s fine. Honestly.”  
**Emma:** _(Not knowing what else to say:)_ “Pancakes?”

**Enchanted Forest. The Nautilus.**  
_(Will stands at one of the ship’s windows when Jasmine joins him.)_  
**Jasmine:** “Does it help? Staring into the sea?”   
**Will:** “How long have you been watching me?”   
**Jasmine:** “Long enough to recognize that look.”   
**Will:** “And what look would that be?”   
**Jasmine:** “The look of someone who misses home.”   
**Will:** _(Sighs heavily:)_ “Home. I’ve never really had a real home. When our parents died, it was just Alice and me. We could never afford a place of our own, so we made a game out of where we’d spend our nights. It was usually in the forest, sleeping under that big blanket of stars. Alice was my home. And every moment I’m apart from her, not knowing where she is, kills me.”  
**Jasmine:** “I’m sorry.”   
**Will:** _(Shrugs:)_ “So what’s with you and Aladdin anyway? _(At Jasmine’s look:)_ What? Was it a secret? You don’t think he’s good enough for a princess or something?”  
**Jasmine:** “Actually, it’s the other way around. I’ve made some terrible mistakes, you know. A princess has a duty to her people and I failed them. So there’s just no point in it. After all that I’ve done, I don’t really deserve love.”   
**Will:** “You know, I used to think like that. And then I realized that hiding behind the guilt was the coward’s answer.”   
**Jasmine:** “Then I suppose I am a coward. And maybe I always have been.”

 **Agrabah** **. Marketplace. Past.**  
_(Jasmine walks through the marketplace when she spots a vendor chasing after a thief.)_  
**Vendor:** “Hey! Thief! Come back here, you street rat!”   
**Jasmine:** _(Hopeful, begins to follow:)_ “Aladdin? Is that you? Wait!”   
**Vendor:** _(Having caught up with the thief:)_ “Give it back. Now!”   
**Hooded Thief:** “No. Please, I didn’t know.”   
**Vendor:** “Too late. Now I take my payment.”   
_(The Vendor rips the necklace from the thief’s neck.)_  
**Hooded Thief:** “No. No, please!”   
_(Removing her hood, Ariel attempts to cover her lower half as her legs transform back into her fin.)_  
**Vendor:** “What kind of monster are you?”   
**Jasmine:** _(Arriving:)_ “Whoever she is, I don’t think she’s the monster here.”  
**Vendor:** “Princess Jasmine, I didn’t mean-”  
**Jasmine:** _(Throws down a coin:)_ “Take this! Leave the necklace and get out of my sight! _(The Vendor does as he’s told and leaves. To Ariel:)_ Are you all right? _(Ariel smiles but cannot speak, reaches for her necklace. Handing it to her:)_ I thought you might want this. _(Ariel replaces the necklace around her neck:)_ So, does this give you your-”  
**Ariel:** “My legs. And my voice, too, actually. _(Jasmine helps her up:)_ But that’s a long story. Thank you. I’m Ariel.”   
**Jasmine:** “Jasmine.”   
**Ariel:** “Thank you for your help, but you didn’t have to do all this.”  
**Jasmine:** “Yes, I did. Agrabah is my city, and I hate it when our guests are treated so poorly.”   
**Ariel:** “Well, that’s very kind of you. _(Chuckles:)_ Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a prince to find.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Follows her:)_ “Wait. Did you just say you were looking for a prince?”  
**Ariel:** _(They walk through the marketplace:)_ “Yes. Well, I-I accidentally fell in love with a human. He said he was traveling to Agrabah, so here I am, a mermaid in the desert.”  
**Jasmine:** “And this human prince, does he have a human army?”   
**Ariel:** “A navy. Is that the same thing?”   
**Jasmine:** “That’s close enough. So I think there’s a way that we can both help each other. You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

**Palace Balcony.**  
_(Ariel and Jasmine climb aboard a magical carpet and take flight.)_  
**Ariel:** “If this is heights, then, yes, I’m afraid of them. Why is this rug flying?”   
**Jasmine:** “It’s a carpet. A magic carpet.”   
**Ariel:** “It’s clearly a rug, but whatever it is, put it down.”   
**Jasmine:** “Not until we find your prince. Look. Over there. There are caravans from all over the world. If Eric’s here, you can spot his flag.”   
**Ariel:** “There! That’s it! He’s here! Thank you.”  
**Jasmine:** “No thanks needed. Now, let’s go find your prince, and save my city.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold & Son’s Shop.  
**_(Mr. Gold and Gideon work together in the back room when the shop bell rings.)_  
**Gideon:** “Who’s here, Papa?”  
**Fiona:** _(Parts the curtains, carrying a basket of food. Chuckles:)_ “Just checking everything is as it should be. _(Father and son stand to greet her:)_ You know what they say: A mayor’s work is never done.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Madam Mayor. It’s an honor.”  
**Fiona:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I brought you lunch, and a little job if you’ll take it. My wristwatch stopped. Guess I’m not good for timepieces.”  
**Gideon:** “We’ll figure out that clock tower one day. Don’t worry. And I’ll get working on the watch right away.”  
**Fiona:** _(Handing him the watch and the basket:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Gideon:** “Thanks for lunch.”  
**Fiona:** “Mm-hmm. Your favorite oatmeal raisin cookies are in there, too.”  
**Gideon:** “Oh, thank you.”  
_(Gideon leaves the back room.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “You’re very kind, always thinking of Gideon.”  
**Fiona:** _(Inhales deeply:)_ “Well, when someone’s lost their mother, I feel a need to step into that void. And how are you doing? I know this time of year can be difficult.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Yes. It is hard, thinking of Belle on our anniversary, given what happened.”  
**Fiona:** “Yes, it’s terribly sad. So sad.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thank you.”  
**Fiona:** “Well, I’ll be back for the watch later. I always know I can count on you. And please, if there’s anything I can do. After all, for my boys, I’m always here to help.”

**Enchanted Forest. The Nautilus.**  
_(Will stands busying himself with coordinates as Aladdin enters.)_  
**Aladdin:** _(Clearing throat:)_ “Is Jasmine around?”   
**Will:** “She is not.”   
**Aladdin:** “Any idea where she is?”   
**Will:** _(Rolls his eyes:)_ “Look, this harpoon is taking us to an island surrounded by a scary reef which may contain a very evil sorcerer. Now, please, I need to concentrate.”   
**Aladdin:** “Right. Yeah, right. Of course. _(Taps a few dials before turning back:)_ So when you talked to her earlier, did she say anything about me?”   
**Will:** “I’m not a bloody matchmaker! For two people in love, you have terrible communication.”   
**Aladdin:** “You think she’s in love with me?”   
**Will:** “I don’t really care right now. I really have to focus on getting us to where-”   
_(The ship suddenly rocks from side to side.)_  
**Aladdin:** “What was that?”   
**Will:** “I have no idea. We’re nowhere near the reef yet. _(Nemo enters with his Lieutenant:)_ What the hell’s going on?”  
**Captain Nemo:** “The damage from the Kraken was worse than we thought. The seal shaft exploded. We’re taking on water.”  
**Will:** “Then we suit up and abandon ship.”   
**Liam:** “The dive room is already underwater. We can’t get to it.”   
**Will:** “You two can give up if you want, but I will not die in an underwater coffin when there’s an island there that we can go to.”   
**Captain Nemo:** “Enough! A captain knows when his vessel is lost. So I suggest that you spend your last few moments in prayer or contemplation but not in conflict.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Entering the room with Robin, holding the lamp:)_ “I have a better idea.”   
**Aladdin:** “Oh, Jasmine, wait. Be careful what you’re asking for.”   
**Robin:** “There’s no time to be careful!”   
**Jasmine:** “Robin’s right. Genie, I wish for you to take us to that island. You may die aboard the Nautilus someday, Captain, but not today!”   
_(Aladdin raises his hand and everyone is transported from the ship_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Marco’s House.**  
_(Marco is working on a set of dining room chairs when Henry walks into his garage.)_  
**Henry:** "Hey, Marco.”  
**Marco:** _(Sees him and immediately straightens up:)_ “No. No, you cannot be here. I won’t allow it.”  
**Henry:** “I just came to-”  
**Marco:** “I don’t care what you came to do! You’ve already done enough to me. The fire you started burned down my business. I lost everything because of you!”  
**Henry:** “I-I’m sorry, but I didnt-”  
**Marco:** “I know it was you. The whole town knows it was you eh? Go on, get out of here before you make me do something I’ll regret.”  
**August:** _(Entering:)_ “Papa shh, it’s OK. Don’t excite yourself. Go on inside and I’ll deal with this.”  
_(Marco, still glaring at Henry, nods and walks back into the house.)_  
**Henry:** “August… I-I know you won’t believe me but-”  
**August:** “We’re cursed, right? _(Henry stares at him:)_ It’s all right, Henry. I’m awake.”  
**Henry:** “You are?”  
**August:** _(Nods, smiling:)_ “Actually I was never affected by the curse. Remember what I told you years ago? I’m a believer. Besides, after all the fairy magic, dark magic and now dark fairy magic, I think I’m immune.”  
**Henry:** “Really? That’s so cool.”  
**August:** “Well, that’s one way of looking at it. So, what do you need?”  
**Henry:** “You were once tasked to help my Mom remember who she really was. Do you think you can do it again?”  
**August:** _(Smiles:)_ “I can certainly try. But, I’ll probably need the storybook.”  
**Henry:** “I’m on it.”

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold & Son’s Shop.**  
_(Mr. Gold searches through several books in his shop. Finally finding what he was looking for, Mr. Gold opens ‘Her Handsome Hero’ and reads Belle’s inscription.)_  
**Belle: (VO:)** “To my son, Gideon. Remember to be strong and true. I will always love you. Mother.”   
  
**Back Room.**  
_(Gideon is working on the Mayor’s watch when Mr. Gold enters.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon I know it’s not easy to talk about Belle. But this book meant the world to her, and she really wanted you to have it.”   
**Gideon:** “I know. So I would always remember how much she loved me.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah.”   
**Gideon:** “Yeah, well Fiona’s been more of a mother to me than she ever was.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “How much do you remember? A-About when she left?”   
**Gideon:** “Only what you told me. I was just a baby. She said she was going to the store, and she never came back.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well, you know, I-I-I’ve been thinking, and, um well, maybe we don’t know the whole story. Your mother wouldn’t just leave. Not without good reason.”   
**Gideon:** “Will you stop with this? She walked out on us. Don’t try to rationalize it away. She didn’t love us.”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Sighs:)_ “No. No, I-I-I can’t accept that. She would never do that.”   
**Gideon:** “But she did. And you know what? We don’t need her to have a happy life. We have everything we need right here in this shop. You just refuse to see it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Your mother loved you, Gideon. And no matter what may have happened between us, she would always want to be a part of your life.”   
**Gideon:** _(Stands:)_ “Please, just leave it alone.” _(He leaves the room.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon.” 

 **Main Street.**  
_(Fiona is walking down the street when she receives a call.)  
_**Fiona:** _(Answering:)_ “Yes? He did what? _(Angry, she hangs up and turns to walk right into Mary Margaret:)_ Oh!”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Ah! Ah! Oh, _(Starts picking flowers from Fiona’s ensemble:)_ I’m so sorry, Madam Mayor.”  
**Fiona:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “What is so important that you can’t pay attention to where you’re walking?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, _(Stoops down to pick up her now decimated flowers:)_ I was just headed to the hospital to deliver these.”  
**Fiona:** “Oh, let me guess. For John Doe?”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I like to think it comforts him. I can get another bunch.”  
**Fiona:** “Well, don’t waste your money. It’s not like he can tell the difference.”  
_(Fiona begins to walk away.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** _(Gasps:)_ “Well has there been any news? Has anyone figured out who he is or where his family might be?”  
**Fiona:** “I’m not sure it really matters.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Why’s that?”  
**Fiona:** “The doctors say it’s beginning to look like he may never wake up.”  
_(Fiona turns and, smiling wickedly, walks away. Dejectedly, Mary Margaret throws her bunch of flowers in the trash, before spotting a lone flower_ _growing  
 _ _in the pavement.)_

**Dr.** **Hopper’s Office.**  
_(Sneaking into Archie’s office, Henry searches the drawers until he finds the storybook.)_  
**Fiona:** _(Suddenly standing behind him:)_ “Henry.”   
**Henry:** _(Feigning innocence, turns to face her:)_ “Oh. Hey, Mom.”   
**Fiona:** “There’s no reason to pretend, Henry. We both know I’m not your mother.”  
**Henry:** “So, you know I’m awake.”   
**Fiona:** “I know everything.”   
**Henry:** “What are you gonna do? Put me back in the crazy house?”   
**Fiona:** “Of course not. You’re much more useful to me out here.”   
**Henry:** “What’s that mean ‘useful’?”   
**Fiona:** “Turns out, breaking a Savior’s spirit is much harder than I thought. Even if you take everything away from her, which I have, there’s still that one last pesky speck of belief that just refuses to die out.”   
**Henry:** “And it never will.”   
_(Henry runs from the office.)_  
**Fiona:** _(Following:)_ “Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Stay away from me.”   
**Fiona:** “Come back.”   
**Henry:** _(Stops at the top of the stairs:)_ “No. Whatever you’ve done to my moms, they will find their way back to each other again. They will fight your curse and break it, and there’s nothing you can do to stop that.”   
**Fiona:** “You’re right. There is nothing I can do to stop it. But there is something you can do.”   
_(Using her magic, Fiona blasts Henry, sending him tumbling down the staircase to lay unconscious on the floor_ _.)_

**Hangman’s Island. Beach.**  
_(Aladdin, Jasmine, Will, Robin & Captain Nemo and his crew take in their new surroundings, having just landed on the beach.)_  
**Jasmine:** “It worked! For once, a wish actually worked.”   
**Aladdin:** “But I wonder what the price was.”   
**Nemo:** _(Walking towards them:)_ “I know. A captain’s duty is to go down with his vessel, but here I stand, safe and dry thanks to your wish. My crew and I will take our chances and salvage the ship.”   
**Will:** “You always were mad. But I understand. _(Extends his hand:)_ Goodbye, Captain.”   
**Nemo:** “And to you, Will. We shall see each other again someday, I have no doubt.”  
**Will:** “Well lets hope it’s not for awhile, eh?”  
**Nemo:** _(Smiles:)_ “Indeed. I hope you find your sister.”  
**Will:** “Thank you. _(As Nemo and his crew head in the opposite direction, Will turns to the others:)_ Let’s go find this Jafar.” 

 **The Forest.  
**_(The foursome follow the compass into the woods looking for_ _Jafar_ _. Will turns to see Robin looking determined.)  
_**Will:** “Something on your mind?”  
**Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “The same thing that always is. Revenge.”  
**Will:** “Robin, we’ve been through this, we can’t go back.”  
**Robin:** “Why not? Because Gothel scares you?”  
**Will:** “Yes! _(They stop walking:)_ How can she not scare you? We shouldn’t even be able to have this conversation. You should only be able to gurgle and make other baby noises. She robbed you of your childhood!”  
**Robin:** “And she robbed you and Alice of years you could have spent together. We need to make Gothel pay for that.”  
**Will:** “No. _(Starts walking again:)_ I promised your mother I’d keep you safe and that’s what I intend to do.”  
**Robin:** _(Scoffs, catching him up:)_ “By almost drowning us in the Nautilus? By searching for some other all-powerful sorcerer? Face it, Will, neither of us were meant to live a quiet, normal life.”  
_(They keep walking for a little while before coming upon a cabin in the woods.)_ **  
Will:** “Well, I did not expect to find your father in an off-season tiki bar. Do you want to lead the way, Princess?”  
**Jasmine:** “You go ahead.”  
_(Will, Robin, Aladdin and Jasmine head towards the cabin.)  
_

**Cabin. Interior.**  
**Robin:** “What is this place?”   
**Aladdin:** “It’s like a museum.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Walking to a table:)_ “Who needs this many corkscrews?”   
**Will:** “Well, a broken cork could be tragic when it’s really jammed in there.”  
**Jasmine:** _(Walks over to some shelves and spots a vial containing red sand:)_ “I’ve seen this. Jafar has something like this.”   
**Will:** “Then we’re in his lair, for sure. Watch out for traps.”   
**Aladdin:** “Like that one?”   
**Will:** “Watch out!”   
_(A booby trap swings from the ceiling towards Robin and Jasmine, but the women move out of the projectile’s path.)_  
**Jasmine:** _(Smiles as she notices the many forks sticking out of the trap:)_ “I know whose place this is. _(The door opens and Ariel enters:)_ Ariel?”   
**Ariel:** _(Gasps:)_ “Jasmine!” _(They hug.)_  
**Aladdin:** “Who’s Ariel?”   
**Jasmine:** “It is you. I knew it the minute I saw the forks.”   
**Ariel:** “Oh, yeah. Sorry about the booby trap. Eric’s away visiting some of his land-lubber friends, and, well, I like to protect my collection. _(Chuckles:)_ Welcome to Hangman’s Island.”   
**Aladdin:** “Yeah, that was terrifyingly effective. I’m Aladdin. I’m guessing you know each other?”   
**Ariel:** “Yes, Jasmine and I go back a long time.”   
**Jasmine:** “Yes. And once again, I fear I need your help.”

**Agrabah** **. Past.  
**_(Jasmine and Ariel finally land the magic carpet.)_  
**Ariel:** “Well. _(Chuckles:)_ that was an interesting thing I’ll never do again.”  
**Jasmine:** “Mm-hmm. Let’s go get your prince and his navy.”  
**Ariel:** “Or we could just circle one more time.”  
**Jasmine:** “What’s wrong? He’s right in there.”  
**Ariel:** “Jasmine we just had a single night at a party. He won’t remember me.”  
**Jasmine:** “Your story, a mermaid meets a prince at a ball? It’s like something out of Scheherazade. And that kind of thing is always true love. If you miss another chance with him, you’ll regret it forever.”  
**Ariel:** “That sounds like the voice of bitter experience.”  
**Jasmine:** “Perhaps. But there’s nothing standing in the way for you. Ariel, I look at what you’ve already done and I’m amazed. You come from a world that’s all water. And here you are, in the desert, being so incredibly strong. You deserve whatever your heart is set on. Now go get it!”  
_(Ariel smiles and they head towards the Prince’s tent.)  
_

**Eric’s Tent. Interior.**  
_(They enter and Ariel immediately spots her prince.)_  
**Ariel:** “Eric?”   
**Eric:** “My God! Ariel! I thought you’d changed your mind about me.”   
**Ariel:** “No, I-I was just scared. I’m a mermaid. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I am now. And I hope that you can accept me for who I am or am around water. _(Chuckles lightly:)_ Well this is me.”   
**Eric:** “Of course I accept you. I was bored with regular girls. And I have a great love for your people. Especially poached with lemon and capers.”   
_(Eric laughs evilly, then transforms into_ _Jafar_ _.)_  
**Jasmine:** “Jafar! Ariel, this isn’t Eric. He’s not your man, and he’s not my hero.”  
**Jafar** **:** “True. But it looks as though none are coming to your aid. There is only one path to protecting Agrabah, and it leads you and me to the altar. Although you might have thought of another way, but you’ve burned so much time searching for this hero, I’m afraid time has run out. I promised you until sundown. Take the next ten minutes, and let the rest of your hopes die out.”

 **Storybrooke** **.  
**_(Henry is being lead out on a stretcher by paramedics as Fiona follows, the storybook once again in her grasp.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _(Approaching:)_ “Madam Mayor, what happened?”  
**Fiona:** “There was an accident. Henry broke into his doctor’s office, had a nasty fall down the stairs.” _(The paramedics load Henry into the ambulance.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I’m so sorry.”  
**Fiona:** “I just don’t know how this could be. They say that he’s stable, but it was such a tumble. He has to be all right. He has to be.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “He’ll pull through. The boy is resilient.”

**Fiona:** “Thank you. But that’s not the only reason for your visit, is it?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I know this is poor timing, but there’s something I need to discuss with you.”   
**Fiona:** “Yes, the timing is poor. Perhaps we can chat about it later over my infamous black pudding. Gideon, too, of course.”   
_(Fiona turns to leave but Mr. Gold persists.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “I need you to reopen the investigation into Belle’s disappearance.”  
**Fiona:** _(Stops walking:)_ “Oh. _(Turns back to him:)_ You and Gideon lead such charmed lives. Why tear open old wounds?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, they never properly healed. Gideon may hide it well enough, but I know he’s hurting inside. He needs to know the truth. Belle wouldn’t just abandon him for no reason.”   
**Fiona:** “Come with me.” 

 **The Rabbit Hole.**  
_(Roni stands behind the bar downing shots as she looks over to see Emma and Killian on a date.)  
_**Emma:** "Was this really necessary?”  
**Killian:** “You needed a night out, Swan. To let your hair down a little.”  
**Emma:** “But my hair isn’t down. It’s up in this… I look like Sandy from the beginning of ‘Grease’!”  
**Killian:** “You look adorable.”  
**Emma:** “I feel ridiculous.”  
**Killian:** “Nonsense, now lets order some drinks.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, not tonight.”  
**Killian:** “Why, love? You a bit worried you’ll find me even more irresistible after a few libations?”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No. I want to stay sober tonight just in case there’s an emergency.“  
**Killian:** _(His smile falters:)_ “Everyone’s entitled to a little fun now and then, especially the police.”  
**Emma:** “I’d just really rather not.”  
**Killian:** _(Reaches across the table, taking a hold of her hands:)_ “Look, Swan. We didn’t get dressed up and come here just so you could worry about what may or may not happen. I brought you here to show you a good time. Now, let’s have a few drinks, then go back to my place so I can get you out of that dress. That’s an order, Deputy.” _(Emma winces then relents. Smirking, Killian raises an eyebrow, before signalling for drinks. Roni nods and puts on a pleasant smile before downing yet another shot.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Mary Margaret enters John Doe’s hospital room carrying the flower in a small vase.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Sorry I’m late. I almost didn’t come, but then I saw this, and something in me told me I had to bring it to you. _(She places the flower on the table beside him and turns to leave. Unseen, the dust from the petals float down onto the man’s arm and the heart monitor starts beeping. Turning back:)_ Oh, no. What’s happening? What have I done?”   
_(Suddenly, the man’s eyes open and Mary Margaret watches, amazed.)_  
**David:** _(Turning to her:)_ “Snow.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Snow. Oh, no, I don’t understand.”   
**David:** _(Jumping from the bed:)_ “Where is she?”   
_(David begins pulling the leads from his arms.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “N-N-No! Oh!”   
**David:** “Where is the Black Fairy?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Oh! No, no, no. You’re confused. You’ve been in a coma.”   
**David:** “The Black Fairy froze us and then the curse must have hit.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “I’m gonna go get a doctor.”  
**David:** _(Blocks her path:)_ “All right. Whatever she did to you, I know Snow White is in there somewhere. Trust me.”   
**Mary Margaret:** “You are delusional and speaking gibberish. Why would I trust you?”   
**David:** “Because you love me and I love you. Come on. Somewhere inside, you know that.”   
_(David holds out his hand and, hesitantly, Mary Margaret takes it. After a moment, the pixie dust works it’s magic and Snow White remembers.)_  
**Snow White:** “Charming.”   
**David:** _(Smiles:)_ “There you are.”   
_(They run into each others arms and kiss passionately_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Fiona’s Car.**  
_(Fiona hands Mr. Gold several photographs depicting Belle on her travels around the world.)_  
**Fiona:** “So, yes. I haven’t been completely honest. The police did find evidence of what happened to Belle. I just wanted to save you and Gideon the heartbreak.”   
**Mr. Gold:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well she wanted to see the world.”   
**Fiona:** “Just not with you, it would appear. Look, I must be frank with you, for your sake as well as Gideon’s. You’re the one that caused him all this pain, not Belle. She left because you could never be the man she wanted you to be. But you can still be the man your son needs you to be by accepting that and moving on.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Thank you. This was, uh… illuminating.”   
_(Mr. Gold exits the car. Watching him walk away, Fiona smiles. Picking up the storybook, she opens it to find the page Henry wrote the symbols on.)_  
**Fiona:** “Oh, Henry. What do you know?” 

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(David walks down the halls and spots Leroy mopping the floors.)_  
**David:** “Grumpy. We need your help.”   
**Leroy:** “Who you calling grumpy?”   
**David:** “No, we don’t have time for this. Round up the other Dwarfs.”   
**Leroy:** “Now you’re making this about my height?”   
**Snow White:** “I’m sorry, _Leroy._ I accidentally let this patient out of _(Whispering:)_ the psych ward.”   
_(Snow pushes David into another room.)_  
**David:** “What’s wrong with him?”   
**Snow White:** “It’s called a curse for a reason. I think we’re the only ones awake. It happened the moment I put this by your bed.”   
**David:** “A Pixie flower. Of course.”  
**Snow White:** _(Finds David some clothes:)_ “Put these on. You need to blend in.”  
**David:** “You mean you’ve been living here since the Dark Curse struck?”   
**Snow White:** “Well, Mary Margaret has, but I remember every terrible minute of it.”   
**David:** “Wait. Where’s Neal? Where’s Emma?”   
**Snow White:** “I-I think the curse sent us back in time. I don’t think Neal exists yet. As for Emma, she’s on a date with Hook.”  
**David:** “Hook? How is that possible?”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, David, it’s awful. It’s like being with Hook has drained Emma of everything that makes her… Emma. She clings to him and constantly makes excuses for his behavior.”  
**David:** “I knew I was right about that damn pirate. Where’s Regina?”  
**Snow White:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Regina isn’t Regina here… it’s complicated.”

_(They hear a commotion outside and peer through the window to see Henry being wheeled into the emergency room.)  
_**David:** “That’s Henry!”  
**Snow White:** _(Holding him back:)_ “No, David, you can’t be seen here. _(Thinks:)_ Get to Rumple. He’s our best chance. If anyone else is awake, it’s going to be him. He’ll be at his store on Main Street. But now it’s called Mr. Gold & Son’s Pawn Shop. _(Takes out her phone:)_ Here, take my phone, I’ll get my old one from home so we can talk if we need to.”  
**David:** “What are you gonna do?”  
**Snow White:** “I’m gonna find Emma and tell her what’s happened to Henry. Zelena’s farmhouse is abandoned. We can meet there when we need to.”

 **The Rabbit Hole.**  
_(Roni stands sullenly behind the bar watching as the date continues, when Snow White enters.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Rushing over to Emma:)_ “Oh, Emma, thank goodness I found you.”  
**Emma:** “Mary Margaret, is everything all right?”  
**Snow White:** “No, no it’s not, it’s Henry.”  
**Killian:** _(Slamming his hand on the table:)_ “I don’t believe this!”  
**Emma:** _(Ignoring him:)_ “What is it?”  
**Snow White:** “I don’t know, I was at the hospital when I saw him being wheeled in.”  
**Killian:** _(Grabbing Emma’s arm:)_ “Leave it, Swan. There’s nothing you can do for him, the doctors know what they’re doing.”  
**Emma:** “I’m not gonna just sit here and indulge your fantasies while my son is lying in the hospital.”  
**Killian:** “Damn it, Emma, I forbid this!”  
**Snow White:** “Oh! _(Picks up a glass of wine and throws it in Killian’s face:)_ Cram it, Sheriff! _(Taking Emma’s hand, Snow pulls her away from the table as Roni looks on, beaming. When they pass by, Snow grabs Roni’s hand as well:)_ You’re coming, too.”  
**Roni:** “What? Wait a minute.”  
**Snow White:** “Trust me, you’re gonna want to be there.”  
**Roni:** _(Grabbing her coat:)_ “Is it bad?”  
**Snow White:** “We won’t know till we get there. I’ll drive.”  
**Emma:** “No, I don’t think any of us need that. I’ll drive. _(At Roni’s look:)_ I’ve been dumping my drinks all night.”

**Hangman’s Island. Ariel’s Cabin.**  
**Ariel:** _(Holding up a gold vase:)_ “This is the only thing in my collection that looks remotely Agraban. Is it any help?”   
**Will:** _(Looking down at the compass that points towards the vase:)_ “Well, either Jafar is in there, or that bottle has its own score to settle.”   
**Ariel:** “He’s a Genie now? Wow.”  
**Aladdin:** “If he is a Genie, he’s under the control of whomever summons him, which means finally some good luck.”   
**Will:** “Fine. We’ll tell him we’ll set him free if he gives us what we want. He can restore your city and send me where I need to be, too.”   
**Jasmine:** “All right. That sounds good, I suppose. _(Takes the vase from Ariel:)_ I can’t believe I’m gonna face Jafar on purpose, but this is my duty. And how can I lose, facing him with you all at my side?”   
_(Jasmine rubs the vase and_ _Jafar_ _emerges from within.)_  
**Jafar** **:** “Master, your wish is my- _(Spots them:)_ Oh, no. _(Shrugs the cuffs of the genie from his wrists:)_ Never mind.”   
**Ariel:** “Son of a fish. You broke the Genie spell.”   
**Jafar** **:** “That I did, although I _was_ imprisoned. Thank you all for my freedom. It’s what allows me to do this. _(_ _Jafar_ _snaps his fingers and Aladdin, Will, Ariel and Robin fall onto the bed, unconscious:)_ Alone again, Princess. I wonder if things will work out as badly for you as they did last time.”

**Agrabah** **. Past.**  
**Jasmine:** “Any one of these tents could have a soldier in it, or a strong peasant with the heart of a hero. If only I had more time.”   
**Ariel:** “Jasmine, we can do this together. You just have to have the courage to say no. _(Produces a vial from her pocket:)_ Look. I stole it from the tent. I don’t know what it is, but he had it, so I’m guessing it’s magic.”   
**Jasmine:** “Ariel this is a weapon. I’ve seen how it works. It’s terrible.”   
**Ariel:** “Yes, terrible is good. We can do this. You can do this.”  
**Jasmine:** “But I don’t know if I can.”   
**Jafar** **:** _(Exiting the tent:)_ “It’s time, Princess! I need an answer.”   
**Ariel:** “Yeah? Well, why don’t-” _(_ _Jafar_ _uses his staff to make Ariel disappear.)_  
**Jafar** **:** “Your friend is back in the sea where she belongs. And since you won’t marry me, I have no choice but to destroy Agrabah.”   
**Jasmine:** “Wait! I’ll marry you. _(Holds out the ring:)_ For the good of Agrabah, I will be your wife.”  
**Jafar** **:** “Well how unexpected. _(Takes the ring:)_ The crown jewel of Agrabah, freely given. Remember this, Princess, for this is the moment you truly failed your people.”   
**Jasmine:** “What are you talking about?”   
**Jafar** **:** “You vain woman. I never wanted to marry you. And I never wanted to rule that grimy place. The people of Agrabah loathe me. They spit my name, call me bastard. And so, I will wipe them off this Earth.”   
**Jasmine:** “But I gave you that ring so you wouldn’t harm Agrabah. That was the arrangement.”   
**Jafar** **:** “Yes. But a true ruler knows when the other side is bluffing. If you had stayed strong, I never could have hurt Agrabah. It’s protected by an ancient magic directly tied to this very jewel. I could never breach it. Now, thanks to your weakness, I can.”   
**Jasmine:** “No. Please! Don’t destroy my home!”   
**Jafar** **:** “Oh, it’s not being destroyed, just taken beyond mankind’s grasp.” _(_ _Jafar_ _raises his staff and_ _Agrabah_ _vanishes.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital.**  
_(Henry lies on his hospital bed as Emma enters.)_  
**Emma:** “Henry! What happened? Are you okay?”   
**Henry:** “Mom?”   
**Fiona:** _(Enters the room holding the storybook:)_ “He was trying to steal this. Then he tried to escape and had a nasty fall.”   
**Emma:** “You lied to me. You said you were done with all this.”   
**Henry:** “No. She’s the one that’s lying. I didn’t fall. She pushed me. She wants to destroy your belief.”   
**Fiona:** “He’s confused. Concussed, according to the doctor. _(Pulls out her phone and shows Emma a video:)_ Look, I pulled this from the security camera. _(The video shows Henry falling down the stairs:)_ Put aside the fact that he’s my own son, how could I push him if I wasn’t even touching him?”   
**Henry:** “She used magic.”   
**Emma:** “Kid, there’s no such thing as magic.”   
**Henry:** “True belief is believing even if you can’t see. Here, just look at the book.”   
**Emma:** “Henry.”   
**Henry:** “Just touch it.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, enough.”  
**Henry:** “Touch it!”   
**Emma:** “Okay, fine. All right, Henry. _(Taking the book from Fiona:)_ I’m touching the book.” _(Henry waits but nothing happens.)_  
**Henry:** “It… it didn’t work.”   
**Emma:** “I’m sorry, but you’re not a kid anymore. This isn’t some daring rescue operation. It’s real life.”   
**Henry:** “Mom, please.”   
**Fiona:** “He’s broken his arm and his leg. What if next time it’s his neck or worse? This is the apple turnover all over again. He’s hurting himself to make you believe his delusions.”   
**Emma:** “This is all my fault. It has to stop.”  
**Fiona:** “Then you know what you have to do.”   
**Henry:** “No. Mom, you can’t destroy it. You just have to believe in me.”   
**Emma:** “Kid, just ‘cause you believe something doesn’t make it true.”   
**Henry:** “That’s exactly what makes it true. Deep down, you know that.”   
**Emma:** “What I know, Henry, is that I love you. And that’s why I have to do this.”  
**Henry:** “Mom. No. Don’t go. This is it. This is the Final Battle.”   
**Emma:** “Henry, I’m sorry.”   
_(Emma leaves the room with Fiona and the storybook.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom!” 

 **Outside Henry’s Room.**  
_(Snow White talks with Roni.)_  
**Snow White:** "You cannot let Emma destroy that book.”  
**Roni:** “Well, I admit it’s a little extreme but maybe, in the end, it’ll be for the best?”  
**Snow White:** “No, listen to me. If Emma destroys that book then all hope is lost.”  
**Roni:** “That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?”  
**Snow White** **:** “Regi- _(Stops herself, takes a deep breath:)_ I know what people think of me in this town. That I’m the eternal optimist and Ms. Goody-two shoes. Which is why you need to be the one to talk with Emma.”  
**Roni:** “Me? Why me?”  
**Snow White** **:** “Because you’re her friend… and because you love her.”  
**Roni:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Now wait a minute-”  
**Snow White** **:** “I’ve seen how you are when Emma enters a room, I know that look. _(Smiles reassuringly:)_ And I know you’ve noticed how much she’s retreated inside herself since the accident.”  
**Roni:** “Is it that obvious? _(Snow nods. Sighs:)_ Well her taste in men leaves a lot to be desired, that’s for sure.”  
**Snow White** **:** “Agreed. Look, I’d talk to Emma myself but deep down, I think a part of her believes that I’m responsible for setting Henry down this fairy tale path. I just know if she hears it from you, it’ll make all the difference.”

**Hangman’s Island.**  
_(Jasmine stands face to face with_ _Jafar_ _.)_  
**Jasmine:** “What more can you do to me? You’ve already taken everything from me.”   
**Jafar** **:** “You have a point there. I have no more business with you. But, I do have a score to settle with those who trapped me. Well, farewell then, Princess. Oh, next time, do bring better champions than _(Chuckling:)_ these. A fish out of water? An ex-Savior? Did you really think you loved him? Oh, you should’ve seen him the way I did, battle-broken and weeping.”   
**Jasmine:** “He’s a hero. They all are. And they think I’m one, too. So tell me, where’s Agrabah?!”   
**Jafar** **:** “Fine. But only because the answer amuses me so. Really how could you not see that it’s practically at your fingertips?”   
**Jasmine:** “The ring.” _(Fishes the ring out of her pocket.)_  
**Jafar** **:** “Look close, Princess.”   
**Jasmine:** “The first wish did work. _(Looks closely at the ring to see_ _Agrabah_ _hidden inside it:)_ It took me to Agrabah after all.”  
**Jafar** **:** “And it is just as you left it, albeit rather smaller than is ideal for trade agreements. Now, did your father never tell you your duties to your people? Because you have failed spectacularly to carry it out, and thus deserve nothing. Not the paltry love of an ex-Savior, nor the teeny-tiny prison of your people. Now, give me the ring.”   
**Jasmine:** “No. I deserve many things, and I will not let you keep any of them from me! _(Holds up the vial:)_ Look familiar?” _(Throws the vial at_ _Jafar’s_ _feet.)_  
**Jafar** **:** _(Gasps, then laughs as the vial does not break:)_ “Pathetic! Now, I’m going to take that ring, if you don’t mind.”   
_(Jasmine stoops down and picks up the vial, smashing it across_ _Jafar’s_ _face. As the sorcerer disappears, Aladdin, Ariel, Will & Robin reawaken.)_  
**Aladdin:** “Are you all right? Where’s Jafar?”   
**Jafar** **:** _(Picking up a wooden staff from the floor:)_ “Right here. It’s like you said. I’m Jasmine of Agrabah, and now I know how to get my city back.” 

 **Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Basement.**  
_(Fiona leads Emma into the hospital basement, opening the furnace as Emma clutches the storybook to her chest.)  
_**Fiona:** _(Places a hand on her shoulder:)_ "Go on, dear. Only you can save our son now, Emma.”  
_(As Emma takes a step closer to the furnace, Fiona smiles and walks away. Looking down at the storybook, Emma makes her decision, raising the book towards the flames.)  
_**Roni:** _(Entering:)_ “Emma, wait.”

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Henry’s Room.  
**_(Fiona visits Henry, gloating.)  
_**Henry:** “No way. My mom would never burn it.”  
**Fiona:** “Oh, but she did. Whatever last bit of belief she clung to went up in smoke, just like the pages of your precious book.”  
**Henry:** “Not even you could destroy her belief completely. I’ll stop you.”  
**Fiona:** “Oh, haven’t you already tried that? Look where it got you.”  
**Henry:** “It’s not just me. It’s my family. We won’t let you win.”

 **The Rabbit Hole.**  
_(Emma sits at the bar reading through the storybook.)_  
**Emma:** “You know, I’ve never actually sat down and read through this thing before.”  
**Roni:** _(Dryly:)_ “You don’t say?”  
**Emma:** “Hey. I was the one out earning a paycheck. Neal didn’t have a job, so it was easier for him to sit around and play with Henry. To indulge his fantasies.”  
**Roni:** “Mary Margaret seems to think you hold her responsible for those fantasies.”  
**Emma:** “She does? _(Roni nods:)_ That’s not true. _(Sighs:)_ After Neal died… I was a mess. I lashed out, I… I tried to make sense of what happened. But I don’t blame anyone.”  
**Roni:** “That’s what I told her. And Henry.”  
**Emma:** “Wait. Does Henry think I blame him?”  
**Roni:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I think he may blame himself. Having Fiona as a mother can’t be easy either.”  
**Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “She didn’t have to step in when she did. I don’t know what would’ve happened without Fiona’s help.”  
**Roni:** “All I know is, taking away Henry’s fantasy world isn’t the answer. If these stories somehow give him comfort, they can’t be all bad.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You know he has both of us written as being his moms. Like, you and I, we’re together in this book? As lovers, I mean.”  
**Roni:** _(Laughs:)_ “The kid has one hell of an imagination.”  
**Emma:** “You can say that again.”  
**Roni:** “Hey, I’m all for it. _(Slides a shot glass over to Emma:)_ I think we’d make a hot couple.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “You think so?”  
**Roni:** _(Lifting her own shot glass:)_ “Smoking hot.”   
_(Roni downs the shot and, smiling, Emma downs her own_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold & Son’s Shop.**  
_(David enters the shop as Mr. Gold emerges from the back room.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Can I help you with something?”  
**David:** “Oh, cut the act. There is no way you would let yourself fall under the power of your mother’s curse when she’s still awake.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “You don’t seem very well. If you’re looking for Dr. Hopper, his office is just down the street.”   
**David:** “All right. Enough games.”  
_(David heads towards the back room.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “And where do you think you’re going to? That room is off limits to customers.”  
**David:** “I’m not a customer and you damn well know it.”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Oh, I know who you are. You’re John Doe.”  
_(David throws up his hands and enters the back room. Walking to a table, he lifts the sheet covering several bottles and spell books.)_  
**David:** “You’re awake. I know what magic looks like. What are you up to, Gold?”  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Dropping the act:)_ “Clearly being in a coma improved your detective skills, Sheriff.”  
**David:** “Why have you been pretending?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Because, believe it or not, I didn’t entirely trust my mother when she cast the curse. And, as usual, I was right not to. Our agreement wasn’t to put me in this pathetic circumstance here without Belle. She betrayed me. Again.”   
**David:** “What are you planning?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “To find out her true intentions. She told me Belle was off to see the world, but I know better. She’d keep her here for leverage, just in case.”   
**David:** “Well, Belle’s gonna have to wait. You have to help me save my family. Our family. And then we can find Belle.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I’m sorry, David, you’re on your own. All I care about right now is Belle.”   
**David:** “That’s not good enough. You betrayed us and sided with your mother who sent us back in time. Back before my son was even born, which means he doesn’t even exist. Now I know you know exactly what it feels like to be separated from your son, so you’re gonna help me break this curse or I swear I’ll-”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Careful, Dearie. As you’ve surmised, we are indeed back in time. Back to a time where I am still very much the Dark One. _(David takes a step backwards at this revelation:)_ Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got work to do. So please.” _(Using his powers, Mr. Gold opens the shop door. Reluctantly, David decides not to push the Dark One further and leaves the shop.)_

**Hangman’s Island. Cabin Exterior.**  
_(Will and Robin sit around the campfire, not speaking to one another. Jasmine, Ariel and Aladdin exit the cabin.)_  
**Jasmine:** “So, are you ready to go home?”  
**Will:** _(Stands:)_ “Oh, we’re ready.”  
**Robin:** “We just don’t agree on where home should be.”  
**Will:** “I’ve told you, Robin, we can’t go back to Storybrooke. It’s cursed.”  
**Robin:** _(Frustrated, turns to Aladdin:)_ “What do you think?”  
**Aladdin:** “I think… that if you truly are the baby I saw mere months ago in your mother’s arms, then the sorceress that did this to you shouldn’t be messed with.”  
**Will:** “Exactly! Thank you, mate. _(Robin folds her arms, clearly unhappy with the lack of support. To Jasmine:)_ Are you sure you want to give us your last wish?”  
**Jasmine:** _(Nods:)_ “I won’t be needing it. I know how to get Agrabah back.”  
**Will:** “Well, if you’re sure, then I think I’d like to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Beneath the tower where my sister was imprisoned. I know it’s a long shot, but at least it’s a start.”  
**Jasmine:** “Very well, I wish you luck, Will Scarlett.”  
**Will:** “Thank you, Princess.”  
_(Will looks over to Robin who, agitated, nevertheless walks over to stand beside him.)_  
**Jasmine:** _(Lifting the lamp:)_ “I wish for our friends to be sent to Alice’s tower in the Enchanted Forest.”  
**Aladdin:** _(Smiling to both of them:)_ “You keep out of trouble now.”  
_(Raising his arm, Aladdin sends Will & Robin back to the Enchanted Forest.)_  
**Ariel:** _(After a moment:)_ “So where is it? Where’s Agrabah?”  
**Jasmine:** “In the jewel.”   
**Ariel:** “Really?”  
**Jasmine:** “Aladdin that’s why it was in my pocket after I wished for it.”   
**Aladdin:** _(Takes the ring and examines it:)_ “Oh, I can see my hovel from here. It’s a shame we can’t bring it back.”   
**Jasmine:** “I’m sorry I couldn’t use the last wish to free you. You should never have had to do this for me.”   
**Aladdin:** “Jasmine, I’d do anything for you.”   
**Jasmine:** “Thank you. But I have a better idea. My father used to tell me that duty had to come before love. So I told myself that losing Agrabah meant that I could never have love until I won it back. But when Jafar told me the same thing, I finally realized that the way to get Agrabah back was with the kind of magic that could break any curse.”   
_(Stepping closer to him, Jasmine stands on her tiptoes and kisses Aladdin. Jasmine’s suspicions are correct and they share true love’s kiss, causing the ring to shine brightly. While the kiss continues, their surroundings change around them as_ _Agrabah_ _is restored.)_  
**Aladdin:** _(Breaking the kiss:)_ “Look what you did, Princess. You did it. You are a hero. _(As he reaches for her, he notices his cuffs are gone:)_ I’m free. I’m free!”  
**Ariel:** _(Walking forward:)_ “That is such a lovely ring. Hmm. Oh, now that the city’s out of here, can I keep this?”   
**Jasmine:** _(Both laughing, Jasmine stops when she realises:)_ “Oh no, Ariel! You’re a long way from your island. I’ve stranded you here.”  
**Ariel:** _(Waving this off:)_ “Nah. We’re close to the Agraban Gulf. Once I hit the water, I’ll be home faster than you think.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Relieved:)_ “Oh, phew. So, you’ll join us for dinner?”  
**Ariel:** “I’d love to.”  
**Jasmine:** _(Takes Aladdin’s hand:)_ “Good. Now let me show you my world.”

**Storybrooke** **. Marco/August’s House. Garage.  
**_(August is inspecting the Pixie flower given to him by David.)  
_**August:** “Yeah, this is definitely a Pixie flower, and it should wake up Emma.”  
**David:** “What about Regina? We need them both awake as soon as possible.”  
**August:** _(Considers:)_ “I don’t know how much magic is left inside here. Perhaps if we ground it down into a powder, slipped it into their drink?”  
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “That could work.”  
**August:** “Of course, you’d have to keep them together long enough. Something tells me Killian won’t keep Emma out of his sight for long.”  
**David:** “Not a problem, Snow’s with them at the bar. If anyone’s capable of providing a distraction, it’s my wife.”

 **The Rabbit Hole.**  
_(Emma sits at the bar as Snow hands her another drink.)_  
**Emma:** "Woah, Mary Margaret, I still haven’t finished this one.”  
**Snow White:** “It never hurts to be prepared.”  
**Emma:** _(To Roni:)_ “How many has she had?”   
**Roni:** “If you can believe it, that’s her first.”  
**Snow White:** “Hey, as your boyfriend loves to point out, I have no life. I need this.”  
**Roni:** “Misery, meet company.”  
**Emma:** “All right, one more drink. I’m still technically on duty.”  
**Snow White:** “Pfft. Your son just had an accident, you’re entitled to drown your sorrows.”  
**Roni:** “She’s right. Now, tell us all about that no-good sheriff.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, shaking her head:)_ “I think you have ulterior motives.”  
**Roni:** _(Winks:)_ “I might.” 

**Snow White:** _(Notices people leaving:)_ “Hey! They’re leaving without paying.”  
**Roni:** “Do you ever not tattle?”  
**Man:** “Do you have a problem with us?”   
**Snow White:** “Yes, I do!”   
**Roni:** “Well, Deputy, I think you’re needed here to keep the peace.”  
**Emma** _(Turning in her stool:)_ “Okay, all right, let’s all just calm down.”   
**Snow White:** “How ‘bout a wager - loser pays both tabs.”  
**Roni:** _(As Snow White walks over to the dart board with the three men, Emma swivels back to face the bar:)_ “Uh, so are you going to break this up?”   
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “No. I really think I’d rather be distracted, and this seems like an excellent distraction from you know, the things that I would like to be distracted from.” _(She takes a drink.)_

 **Storybrooke** **. The Woods.  
**_(Fiona, along with Marco, Granny and several others, search for John Doe.)  
_**Fiona:** _(Angry:)_ “Do you people even know what a coma is? A coma patient doesn’t get up and walk out without someone seeing something.” **  
Archie:** _(Approaching with_ _Pongo_ _:)_ “No sign of him by the water.”  
**Fiona:** _(Sighs:)_ “They haven’t found him in the South Woods, either. I don’t have time for this.”  
**Archie:** “I know you’re busy, Madam Mayor, but you are his emergency contact.”  
**Fiona:** “Fine. But we’re moving the search party into town.”  
**Granny:** “We can’t go back into town.”  
**Fiona:** “And why not?”  
**Granny:** “Because John Doe may still be in the woods somewhere. We haven’t looked everywhere.”  
**Marco:** “She’s right. We haven’t checked the mines.”  
**Fiona:** _(Sighs:)_ “All right, you continue checking the woods and I’ll head back to town. The moment any of you find him, call me.”  
_(The group murmur their assent before Fiona turns and leaves.)_

**Main Street.**  
_(David, carrying the powder from the Pixie flower in a small jar, heads towards the Rabbit Hole.)  
_**Killian:** _(Pulling up in a squad car:)_ “Hey. _(Getting out of the car and standing in his way:)_ You’re the one everyone’s looking for aren’t you? Come on, let’s get you back to the hospital.”  
**David:** _(Shrugging off Killian’s hand from his shoulder:)_ “I’m not going anywhere with you, and neither is my daughter.”  
**Killian:** “Your daughter?”  
**David:** “You know, I knew this is what it’d be like if you two ever got together. That you’d slowly grind Emma down, manipulate her into thinking she needs you.”  
**Killian:** “All right, mate. I think it’s time for your medication, eh?”  
**David:** _(Continuing:)_ “Guys like you are all the same. You wear women down until they believe that you’re the best thing that ever happened to them. Well I’ve got news for you, Hook. My daughter is stronger than you’ll ever be, and she is nobody’s deputy.”  
**Killian:** “All right, I’ve had enough of this nonsense, _(Pulls out his handcuffs:)_ you’re coming with me.”  
_(David hauls back and punches Killian hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Taking the sheriff by the arm, he handcuffs Killian to the nearby bike rack.)  
_**David:** “That was for my wife!”  
_(David takes off running as Killian tries to get to his feet.)  
_

**The Rabbit Hole.**  
**Emma:** “Can I get another drink?”   
**Roni:** “You got it.”   
**Emma:** “Roni, how’d you end up a bartender?”   
**Roni:** “Well, _(Chuckles:)_ it’s worse. I own the place. I got it in a shrewd business deal. But before that, I guess I spent my life making all the wrong choices. You know I er… I did have an ulterior motive for you not burning Henry’s storybook.”  
**Emma:** “Really?”  
**Roni:** _(Nods:)_ “I guess you could call it hope. I actually did try to adopt once. _(Smiles:)_ A beautiful baby boy. Then at the last minute, the adoption agency decided I wasn’t a good fit. It just left a mark, you know?”   
**Emma:** “Oh, Roni, I’m so sorry. For what it’s worth, you seem like mom to a lot of people around here.”  
**Roni:** _(Nods:)_ “Which is why we have to help Henry. If we pretend we believe him, then he’ll stop being defensive and finally believe the truth when he sees it. Trust me. The sooner the fantasy fades, the sooner he can heal.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, Operation Heartbreak it is.”  
**Roni:** “Hmm?”   
**Emma:** “Oh, that’s just a thing from Henry’s book. Something he’d call it.”  
**Roni:** _(Nods:)_ “I think we both need a drink.”  
_(Suddenly the door swings open and David enters. Spotting the two glasses on the bar, he heads towards them.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, slow down!”  
**Killian:** _(Over the radio:)_ “Swan! Pick up, Swan!”  
_(As the loud cheers from the rowdy group in the corner of the bar cause a distraction, David takes out the bottle and pours the Pixie powder into both glasses.)_  
**Emma:** _(Picking up:)_ “Yeah, Killian, what is it?”  
**Killian:** _(Over the radio:)_ “There’s a bloody escaped mental patient on the loose. He was headed towards the Rabbit Hole. Now get off your arse and do your job!”  
_(Emma and David lock eyes before David takes off running.)_  
**Emma:** _(Slides her drink over to Roni:)_ “Duty calls.”  
_(Emma grabs her jacket and takes off after David. Snow attempts to make her way through the rowdy_ _revelers_ _in time to see Roni pouring Emma’s drink into her own glass.)_  
**Roni:** “Waste not, want not.”  
_(Unable to make herself heard over the noise, Snow looks on helplessly as Roni downs the glass. Instantly, memories begin to flood Roni’s mind’s eye. From her first meeting with Snow White, to Daniel, to adopting Henry, to her first meeting with Emma and finally to Emma, Henry and herself living as a family. Roni gasps in shock.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Finally reaching the bar. Tentatively:)_ “Welcome back… Regina.”  
_(Roni looks to her, stunned. Regina is awake.)_


	60. The Final Battle

**Enchanted Forest. Present.**  
_(Will Scarlett emerges from his tent, yawning and stretching. Unbeknownst to him, he is being watched through a spyglass by his sister, Alice.)_  
**Alice:** _(Lowering the spyglass:)_ “You look happy, big brother.”  
_(As Alice is about to raise the spyglass again, a twig snaps behind her and she spins around to find an arrow pointed right between her eyes.)_  
**Robin:** _(Bow raised:)_ “Don’t move, spy.”  
_(Immediately, Alice takes off running. Robin chases after her through the woods. Alice manages to put some distance between them before tripping over a trip wire, causing a wooden cage to descend upon her.)_  
**Alice:** _“_ Aah!” _(Alice gets to her feet, gripping the bars of the cage.)_  
**Robin:** _(Catching her up:)_ “Who are you? Who sent you?”   
**Alice:** “Nobody sent me. I just… I wanted to see Will Scarlett.”  
**Robin:** “Then why are you lurking?”   
**Alice:** “Because his heart is poisoned. If I got any closer he’d die.”  
**Robin:** _(Relaxing a little:)_ “You’re Alice. Will’s sister. Wow, so you’re The Girl in the Tower.“  
**Alice:** “I got out of that tower years ago.”  
**Robin:** “So I heard. I thought Will last saw you in Wonderland looking for a cure for whatever is separating you two?”  
**Alice:** “Yeah, that’s right. But I failed.”  
**Robin:** “I’m sorry. I know he misses you.”  
**Alice:** “How do you know my brother?”

**Robin:** “We’re sort of a team. Together we found my father’s merry men and my brother Roland. But, I’m new so they put me on sentry duty. My name’s Robin.”  
**Alice:** “Merry men. And your name’s Robin?”  
**Robin:** “Yeah, Robin Hood was my father.”  
**Alice:** “Oh, so you’re like the new Robin. Or ‘Nobin’.”  
**Robin:** “Yeah, don’t call me that.”  
**Alice:** “Well it’s short for ‘New Robin’. If you’re the new Robin Hood, it only follows that you should be ‘Nobin,’ get it?”   
**Robin:** “No. It’s just not cool, okay?”   
**Alice:** “Cool? Why would you want to be ‘cool’?”   
**Robin:** “You haven’t gotten out much since the tower, have you?”  
**Alice:** “I’ve been loads of places. And this cage? My least favorite in all the realms. So mind letting me out of here, Nobin?”   
**Robin:** “Only if you stop calling me that.”  
_(Alice says nothing as Robin walks over and pulls a lever, raising the cage.)_  
**Alice:** “Thank you. Nobin.”  
_(Roaring is heard from the distance.)_  
**Robin:** _(Turns towards the sound:)_ “That’s him! That’s the monster. I’ve been tracking him for days.”  
**Alice:** “Wait, wait, wait. I know that sound. That’s no monster. That’s a friend.”  
**Robin:** “Yeah, well, your friend’s been tormenting villages. And I have an arrow with his name on it.“  
**Alice:** “Wait! No, you cannot shoot him!”  
**Robin:** _(Turns back to her:)_ “No, you’re right. You’ve waited long enough. It’s time you and your brother were reunited.”

 **Merry Men Campsite.**  
_(Will is calling for Robin.)_  
**Will:** “Robin! Where are you?! I hope you’ve put those archery lessons to good use and caught us something for breakfast! _(To himself:)_ I’m bloody starving.”  
**Alice:** “Will?”  
**Will:** _(Slowly turns to see his sister, shocked:)_ “Alice? _(Taking a few steps towards her:)_ Alice, is it really you?”  
**Alice:** _(Tears in her eyes:)_ “Yes. Yes, it’s me.”  
**Will:** “I’ve missed… _(Goes to hug her but thinks better of it:)_ Alice, what happened? How did you, uh _(Circles her, keeping his distance:)_ How did you get here?”  
**Alice:** “Well, it’s a long story, Will, but well, I’m here now.”  
**Will:** “Yes. Yes you are. I’ve missed you so much.”  
_(Without thinking, or perhaps, without caring, Will goes to embrace his sister before being blasted back by the magic that separates them.)_

**Alice:** _(As Will flies to the ground:)_ “Will, no!”   
**Robin:** “Will?”  
_(Clutching his chest, Will pulls himself to his feet as the other Merry Men begin to gather round.)_  
**Will:** _(Using a tree for support:)_ “It’s all right. _(Breathes heavy:)_ I’m all right.”  
**Alice:** “I’m sorry, Will. I’ve been everywhere, looked everywhere and I couldn’t find a cure for us.”  
**Will:** “Alice, this isn’t your fault.”  
**Robin:** “No, it’s Gothel’s. _(As the siblings look to her:)_ Don’t you see? The only way you two will be reunited is when that witch is dead.”  
**Will:** “No, Robin.”  
**Robin:** “Yes, Will. You know I’m right.”  
**Will:** “We can’t go back there.”  
**Alice:** “Back where? Do you know where Gothel is?”  
**Will:** _(Same Time:)_ “No.”  
**Robin:** _(Same Time:)_ “Yes. _(To Alice:)_ We know exactly where she is.”  
**Alice:** “Is this true, Will?”  
**Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s more complicated than that. It’s too dangerous.”  
**Alice:** “I’ve seen my share of danger on my travels, brother. Now if you’re telling me you know the whereabouts of the woman who did this to us, then what are we waiting for?”  
**Will:** “There’s a curse on the town where she is. I swore to Robin’s mother that I would protect her.”  
**Alice:** “And we swore to our parents that we would always be there for each other. How can we do that when we can’t even be near one another? It’s been too long, Will. It’s time we ended this.”  
_(Looking to his sister and then to Robin, Will takes a deep breath.)_  
**Will:** _(Nods:)_ “All right. Let’s do it.”

 **Storybrooke** **. The Rabbit Hole.**  
_(Regina sits on a bar stool, her expression homicidal. Snow White circles her, attempting to be a calming influence.)  
_**Snow White:** “I know this is a lot, but try and take a few deep breaths.”  
**Regina:** “I’ve been breathing on my own for quite a while now, thank you. Which is more than I can say for that winged bitch when I see her.”  
**Snow White:** “I know you’re angry, but we have to be smart about this.”  
**Regina:** “Angry? Angry doesn’t doesn’t even come close to what I’m feeling. She turned me into a barmaid for crying out loud!”  
**Snow White:** “Well, technically, you own the place.”  
**Regina:** “You’re not helping!”  
**Snow White:** _(Putting her hands up_ _placatingly_ _:)_ “I know, I know. This is why David and I wanted to wake you and Emma together so that she could help calm you down.”  
**Regina:** “Emma. _(Her face twisting into pure hatred:)_ Hook! I’ll kill him. I’ll rip off his good hand and make him choke on his own fingers. I’ll-”  
**Snow White:** _(Grabbing Regina by the arms:)_ “That can wait, Regina. Right now, your son is in the hospital.”  
**Regina:** _(Softens almost immediately:)_ “Henry. I’ve got to go see him.”  
**Snow White:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ll go meet up with David, tell him what’s happened. Send Henry our love.”  
_(Regina doesn’t respond, having already grabbed her keys and headed for the door.)_

**Storybrooke** **Sheriff’s Office.**  
_(Emma walks into the sheriff’s station and puts her jacket on the table.)_  
**Emma:** “Killian, I’m sorry but John Doe got away from me. He’s pretty damn quick for a guy who just got out of a coma. _(Walking over to Killian’s office:)_ Killian? _(Emma stops in her tracks as she sees the Sheriff down on one knee before her:)_ Uh, what are you doing?”  
**Killian:** “I’ve been thinking, Swan, and I want you to be my wife.”  
**Emma:** “Is that supposed to be a proposal?”  
**Killian:** “Well, this is how you do it, isn’t it? Down on one knee, ring.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but generally you _ask_ the person you’re proposing to. You don’t just make a decision.”  
**Killian:** “I thought this is what you wanted? I mean, come on, it’s not like anyone else is lining up for the job.”  
**Emma:** “Excuse me?”  
**Killian:** “Well who else is gonna be willing to take on a former drug addict and her lunatic kid?”  
**Emma:** “I was never a drug addict and… and my son is not a lunatic!”  
**Killian:** “Oh spare me, Swan. The whole town knows what he did, you’re just too blind to see the truth.”  
**Emma:** “You know what? This, whatever is going on between us, we’re done.”  
**Killian:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “Oh, you’re not leaving me.”  
**Emma:** “Killian, it’s over.”  
**Killian:** _(Smirks:)_ “You know what? You’re upset. So, I’m going do you a favor and pretend I didn’t hear that.”  
**Emma:** “There’s something missing, between us. Don’t you think?”  
**Killian:** “You want to go back to being alone? Face it, you can’t be alone. You are nothing without me!”  
_(As Killian yells this, flashes of_ _Nimue_ _screaming at her appear in Emma’s mind’s eye.)_  
**Emma:** _(Shaken by the image, she nonetheless shakes it off:)_ “It’s over.”  
**Killian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You see, that’s your problem, Swan. You’re so afraid of losing the people that you love, that you push them away. And that’s why you’ll _always_ be an orphan.”  
**Emma:** _(Icily:)_ “That’s where you’re wrong. Because I _never_ loved you. _(Emma punches Killian hard in the jaw, knocking him backwards over his desk, sending his papers flying. Taking her badge from her hip, she tosses it on the desk:)_ I quit.”  
_(Emma turns and leaves the office, leaving Killian laying on the ground, groaning in pain_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **General Hospital. Henry’s Room.**  
_(Henry reclines on the bed, his arm in a sling and his leg in traction. He groans in pain as Regina enters the room.)_  
**Henry:** "Mo- uh Roni, hey.”  
**Regina:** _(Pained:)_ “Oh, Henry. Look at you.”  
**Henry:** “The doctors say I may have to stay like this for weeks.”  
**Regina:** “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.”  
**Henry:** “That’s OK I- Wait, does that mean you do? Are- are you awake?”  
**Regina:** _(Lifting his chin with her fingers:)_ “Yes, Henry. I’m awake.”  
**Henry:** _(Smiling:)_ “You read the storybook? Before Emma burned it, I mean.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Read it? I lived it. And the storybook is fine. It’s behind Roni’s bar.”  
**Henry:** “You mean your bar?”  
**Regina:** “Ugh. Don’t remind me.”  
**Henry:** _(Sighs in relief:)_ “Glad to have you back, Mom.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “It’s good to be back.”   
_(Henry reaches to hug her but winces in pain, Regina instead kisses him on the forehead. Suddenly, there is a flash of colour that fills the room. Regina and Henry having just shared true love’s kiss.)_  
**Henry:** _(Testing his arm:)_ “Wait a minute.”  
_(Henry sits up and pulls his arm from the sling.)_  
**Regina:** _(Wincing:)_ “Careful, Henry.”  
**Henry:** “Mom, it’s OK. My arm’s fine. _(Reaching down to free his leg, jumps from the bed:)_ My leg too! You did it. You healed me!”  
**Regina:** _(Laughing:)_ “Well how about that?”  
_(They hug.)_  
**Henry:** “Listen, Mom, we’ve got to stop the Black Fairy.”  
**Regina:** “I know. But in order to do that, we have to find Emma and wake her up somehow.”  
**Henry:** “What about-”  
**Regina:** “No, _(Shaking her head:)_ true love’s kiss won’t work this time, trust me. It only works for those who remember who they truly are.”  
**Henry:** “Or those that believe anything’s possible.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “And right now, Emma is neither of those things.”  
**Henry:** “Well, we’re gonna need help. August’s awake too.”  
**Regina:** “So are your grandparents. They’re meeting in the farmhouse right now.”  
**Henry:** “Wait. Zelena’s farmhouse? Mom, Zelena’s here disguised as Marian.”  
**Regina:** _(Remembering:)_ “Of course. And she’s with Robin… _(Thinks:)_ but Robin’s dead.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, that’s because the curse sent us back in time.”  
**Regina:** “No, something’s not right about this. The curse sent the people who were already in Storybrooke back in time, but it can’t bring back the dead. Nothing can.”  
**Henry:** “So how is Robin here?”  
**Regina:** _(Grimly:)_ “I don’t think he is.”

 **Abandoned Farmhouse.  
**_(David stands peering out of the shutters of the boarded up windows when he hears a noise. Raising a plank of wood as a weapon, he turns to face the arriving Snow White.)  
_**Snow White:** “Oh!”  
**David:** “You’re late. I was worried.”  
_(They kiss.)  
_**Snow White:** “We have to hurry. Regina’s awake but Emma isn’t.”  
**Robin:** _(Walking into the room:)_ “Which means, the Savior can’t help anyone. _(David and Snow turn to face him:)_ and that’s exactly how things are going to stay.”

**Outside Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Emma is loading her bags into the trunk of her car, when Henry finds her.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom! You can’t leave!”   
**Emma:** “It’s what’s best for both of us, kid.”   
**Henry:** “No, don’t you get it? This is what she wants. The Black Fairy cast the curse so all this would get you to leave.”   
**Emma:** “This is why I have to go, because you still believe this nonsense is true.”  
**Henry:** “It is!”   
**Emma:** “Henry, stop. I’ve got to leave this place for awhile. Clear my head. Coming to Storybrooke didn’t end up being good for either of us.”   
**Henry:** “You’re wrong.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah? Look where we ended up. Look at you. Look at your arm. _(Realises Henry’s out of the hospital bed for the first time:)_ Wait. Were you faking your injuries?”   
**Henry:** “No. Regina just healed me with true love’s kiss.”  
**Emma:** “Ugh. Of course she did. Listen, those stories of yours sent us on a dangerous path. I just gotta get back to Boston and figure some things out in my life. And so do you.”   
**Henry:** “So the Black Fairy did it. You really don’t believe?”  
**Emma:** _(Voice breaking:)_ “There’s nothing to believe. _(Sighs:)_ Goodbye, kid. _(Kisses Henry on the head:)_ I love you.”  
_(Emma then climbs into her bug and drives away.)_

 **Any Given Sundae.**  
_(Marian is stood at the counter looking at all the different flavours of ice cream available to her.)_  
**Marian:** “Mm, I just can’t get enough of that Rocky Road.”  
**Regina:** _(Entering the_ _parlor_ _:)_ “Zelena! Zelena we need to talk.”  
**Marian:** _(Confused:)_ “I’m sorry, I think you have me confused with-”  
**Regina:** “Zelena, we don’t have time for this. _(As Marian stares at her blankly:)_ Are you trying to tell me you don’t remember? Okay. _(Thinks:)_ Okay, I’ve never been great at subtle. We’re cursed. You don’t remember it, but we really are sisters. _(Motions to herself:)_ Evil Queen, _(Then to Marian:)_ Wicked Witch.”  
**Marian:** _(Deeply confused:)_ “What are you talking ab -”  
_(Regina suddenly reaches forward and pulls out the necklace from around Marian’s neck, turning it. As soon as she does, Marian transforms back into_ _Zelena_ _with images of her past and future life flashing before her eyes.)_  
**Regina:** “Zelena?”   
**Zelena** **:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “What’s going on? Oh, Regina.”   
**Regina:** “Oh, Zelena. _(They hug:)_ Thank God.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Oh. Oh, I was cursed. _(Groans:)_ I was that milk-toast Marian again, wasn’t I?”   
**Regina:** “Listen to me. We have a problem.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Gasps, suddenly remembering:)_ “Gothel.”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I think she’s here-”  
**Zelena** **:** “Regina! _(Grabbing her arms:)_ She did something terrible to Robin. My Robin!”  
**Regina:** “No, Zelena, we’re back in time. Your daughter won’t have been born yet. Just like Neal.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No. That’s not it. I’m the reason they could send us back in time. They needed my blood for the curse and Gothel she…she-”  
**Regina:** _(Looks around at the other people in the_ _parlor_ _who are staring at them:)_ “Listen, we’re causing a scene. You can tell me all about it on the way to save the Charmings.” _(_ _With that, the sisters hurry from the ice cream_ _parlor_ _, with several stunned patrons left in their wake_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Dockside Tavern. Present.**  
_(Will Scarlett enters a tavern, spots who he’s looking for and approaches. Taking a small pouch from his pocket, he dumps the contents onto the table.)_  
**Will:** “Sorry,  didn’t mean to interrupt. Actually, yes, I did.”   
**Blackbeard:** “And who are you supposed to be?”  
**Will:** “The name’s Will Scarlett.”  
**Blackbeard:** “You’re interrupting my game, Will Scarlett.”   
**Will:** “Judging by your dwindling chips, I’d say I’ve done you a favor.”   
**Blackbeard:** “If you want a favor in return, _(Draws his sword:)_ I’d be happy to oblige.”   
**Will:** “Well, as luck would have it, I do need a favor. A magic bean, to be exact. I’ve asked around and I’ve heard that Captain Blackbeard is the man to see about one of those.”  
**Blackbeard:** “And in return, that sorry lot of cheap jewelry you probably stole from some wench?”   
**Will:** “If the jewels aren’t enough, I do have one more thing I could offer.”   
**Blackbeard:** “Oh, and what’s that?”  
**Will:** “I’ve heard that you haven’t had a vessel for some time. Not since you lost the Jolly Roger.”   
**Blackbeard:** “It’s only a matter of time before I find her again.”  
**Will:** “Well, it’s a good thing I’m here, then, isn’t it? Because what’s a pirate without a ship?”   
**Blackbeard:** “Are you trying to antagonize me?”   
**Will:** “Yes, I am.”  
**Blackbeard:** _(Picks up his sword once more:)_ “Oh, good. Then you do wish to duel.”   
**Will:** “I wish to do something better. _(Puts his hand on the sword and slowly lowers it to the table:)_ Something a bit more civilized. _(Picks up a deck of cards:)_ How about a hand of cards for the location of the Jolly Roger?”   
**Blackbeard:** _(Nods to his companions at the table, who leave:)_ “Have a seat.” 

 **Tavern. Exterior.  
**_(Meanwhile, as they wait outside the tavern, Alice and Robin are having an argument.)  
_**Alice:** “You’re not hurting my friend. He really is a sweetheart. The gentlest of giants.”  
**Robin:** “Well I have to find him first. I think he’s close.”  
**Alice:** _(Points to a tavern opposite to the one Will is currently in:)_ “Well, maybe someone in there has met him. Then you’ll see.”

 **The Double Woodpecker Tavern.**  
_(They enter the tavern to find it filled with women, children and several men brandishing weapons.)_  
**Robin:** “Oh, I think they’ve met him.”  
_(A man wielding an axe approaches them.)_  
**Clayton:** “If you’ve come seeking shelter, you’ll find none here. That monster destroyed our homes.”  
**Alice:** “He’s not a monster. Why does everyone keep saying that?”   
**Robin:** “Because non-monsters don’t flatten villages.”  
**Clayton:** “Smart girl. I see you have a weapon. You can stay here and protect the women and children.”  
**Robin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Like hell, I will. I’m going after him, same as you.”  
**Alice:** “All right, everyone stop.”  
**Robin:** “Alice, be quiet.”  
**Alice:** _(Continues:)_ “Okay, that troll? That one you keep calling a monster? He’s the only reason I’m free. He’s my friend. And he’d never hurt anyone. Unlike you.” _(Several men begin to encircle them upon hearing Alice’s words.)_  
**Clayton:** “You’re a crazy girl. How ‘bout we put you back where you belong? Lock her up.”  
**Alice:** _(As a man grabs her:)_ “Wha-”   
**Clayton:** “And her friend too.”  
**Robin:** “Whoa, whoa. Friend’s a strong word. I just met the girl.”

**Storybrooke** **. Abandoned Farmhouse.**  
_(David and Snow White are locked inside a large cage while Robin sits watching them.)_  
**Snow White:** "Robin, we’re sorry for trespassing. We had no idea you were living out here.”  
**David:** “You can’t just lock us in a cage!”  
**Snow White:** “Robin, you know us, we’re your friends. You don’t have to worry about us.”  
**Robin:** “In my experience, if you really don’t want to worry about something, you lock it into a cage… A strong cage, like this one. It’s when you unlock the cage… that’s when the trouble starts.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Did someone say trouble?”   
_(Robin stands and turns to face Regina and_ _Zelena_ _.)_  
**Regina:** “We love trouble.”  
**Robin:** “Ah, the sisters reunited at last, how touching.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Drop the charade, Gothel. We know it’s you.”  
_(Smiling wickedly, Robin transforms into_ _Gothel_ _.)_  
**Gothel** **:** “Oh well, I suppose the fun had to end sometime. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ You were exquisite, my dear. Everything I’d hoped for and more. Even if we were in foreign bodies at the time.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Come now. After all, the only reason you had a daughter in the first place is because of the very same deception. Turn about is fair play, wouldn’t you agree?”  
**Regina:** _(Stepping in front of_ _Zelena_ _:)_ "After what you did to my niece, you’re lucky I don’t rip you to pieces right now.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “With what magic?”  
**Regina:** “I may not have magic, but there _is_ magic here. It’s only a matter of time before I get mine back.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Sighs, non-_ _plussed_ _:)_ “Your son couldn’t convince the Savior to break the curse. Do you think that was an accident?”   
**Regina:** “What did you do to Emma?”   
**Gothel** **:** “I didn’t have to do anything. Henry may have the heart of the Truest Believer, but your precious Emma’s belief is gone and there’s nothing you can do to bring it back. I, meanwhile, have been putting my efforts elsewhere, and I’m willing to offer you salvation. Join me now and your family will be spared.“  
**Regina:** "Spared from what?”  
**Gothel** **:** “The balance of nature is shifting, Regina. We’re on the precipice of a great extinction. One that man cannot crawl back from.”  
**Regina:** “Sorry, but I’m not really a joiner. You and the Black Fairy may have cursed us, but Storybrooke is my home. And I protect my own.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Why don’t you look outside if you doubt my power. Those aren’t clouds in the sky. It’s a rebirth.” _(As lightning splits the sky,_ _Gothel_ _disappears with one last wink to_ _Zelena_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Tavern. Present.**  
_(Blackbeard and Will continue their card game. Will throws down his cards, having lost another round.)  
_**Will:** “Deal.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Still don’t know when to quit?”  
**Will:** “Deal!”  
**Blackbeard:** “What’s so important about that magic bean? Who are you running from?”  
**Will:** “I’ve been separated from my sister for far too long. Turns out, the witch who cursed us, is the only one who can cure us.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Well, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to wait even longer. _(Blackbeard lays his cards on the table. Laughing:)_ Time to pay up, my boy!”  
**Will:** _(Nods:)_ “Let’s go, then.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Aye. Let’s.”  
_(Both men stand and leave the tavern.)  
_

**The Land Without Magic. Boston.**  
_(Emma returns to her old Boston apartment and places her bag on the table. Sitting in a chair, her attention is caught by something poking out of her bag. Standing, she crosses the room and takes a notebook with a message from Henry written on the cover.)  
_**Henry:** _(VO:)_ "You might not think this story’s true. But I know that it is. And it can still have a happy ending.”  
_(Opening the book, Emma sees the depiction of herself, alone, blowing out the candle on her birthday cupcake. Turning the page she sees herself fighting a dragon and then waking Henry with true love’s kiss_ _.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Jail Cell.**  
_(Alice & Robin have been locked up. Alice pulls hard on her chains before giving up, frustrated.)_  
**Alice:** “I’ve got to get out of here!”   
**Robin:** “Well, you should’ve thought about that before you went all hippie Troll-hugger on that Frankenstein mob.”  
**Alice:** “I had to try and stop them. He didn’t mean it. The troll’s just scared, and confused and he’s all alone.”  
**Robin:** “It must be hard for you. Being locked up again.”  
**Alice:** “The day I got out of that tower was a bloody dream come true. At least at first.”  
**Robin:** “Why? What happened?”   
**Alice:** “I thought I’d find a way for me and Will to be together again. 'Cause what’s the point of being free if you’re all alone?”  
**Robin:** _(Chuckles, softly:)_ “You know, I give your brother a hard time, but he’s been great to me.”  
**Alice:** “You never did say how you two met?”  
**Robin:** _(Looks down:)_ “He saved my life. There’s something I should tell you… I’m not as old as I look.”  
**Alice:** “No?”  
**Robin:** “No. Technically, my brother, Roland? He’s my older brother. I’m barely a year old.”  
**Alice:** _(Laughs:)_ “Excuse me? What are you talking about, you’re clearly about my age.”  
**Robin:** “Let’s just say Gothel has touched a lot of lives.”  
**Alice:** “Gothel?”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “She used her magic to age me, to force my mother’s hand. Will got me out of Storybrooke before the curse could hit.”  
**Alice:** “And I thought my life was tragic. You’ve missed out on your entire childhood! At least I had a few years with my parents and Will before I was locked away.”  
**Robin:** _(Shrugs:)_ “It’s not so bad. I’m able to pick things up super quickly.”  
**Alice:** “Well even so, you can’t have any sort of childhood memories.”  
**Robin:** “No, but I remember my Mom. And my Dad, before he died. If there’s one good thing to come out of what happened, it’s that I’ve managed to keep all of the memories I had while I was a baby.”  
**Alice:** “Is that why you’re dressed like your Dad, to be close to him?”  
**Robin:** “How did you-”  
**Alice:** “Will brought me loads of books back when I was in the tower. The stories about Robin Hood were some of my favourites.”  
**Robin:** _(Strokes Alice’s face:)_ “I’m amazed you didn’t go mad, all alone in that tower.”  
**Alice:** “I did used to talk to a hat. _(They share a laugh:)_ It wouldn’t have worried me if I had gone a little mad though. I remember my Papa used to say all the best people are mad. He’d say ‘Alice, you meet loads of people in this world. But the best ones, they’ll challenge you. Make you see the world through a whole new looking glass.“  
**Robin:** “You’re lucky. I never got any fatherly advice. All I have is his name and his legacy to uphold. Which is why, _(Holds up her now unchained wrists:)_ I can’t stay here.”   
**Alice:** “How’d you do that?!”   
**Robin:** “I told you I was a fast learner. _(Holds up a hair pin:)_ First lesson of escape and thievery: sleight of hand.”  
**Alice:** _(Checking her hair:)_ “Amazing! Do me next!”   
**Robin:** _(Getting to her feet and walking to the cell door:)_ “I’m sorry, Tower Girl.  
But hitting that Troll is my one shot at honoring my father’s legacy. _(Uses the hair pin on the cell door, which springs open:)_ And I’m not gonna let you stop me.” _(_ _Robin walks out of the cell, leaving Alice behind_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Outskirts.**  
_(Using a locator spell, Mr. Gold follows Belle’s copy of 'Her Handsome Hero’ to a rundown house in the suburbs. Stooping down to pick up the book, Mr. Gold notices the curtains twitching. Glancing up at the gathering storm clouds, Mr. Gold walks up the front steps and enters the house.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** "Belle? _(He places the book on a side table and walks further into the house. Entering the kitchen, he finds Belle crouching in fear behind the cooker:)_ Belle.”  
**Belle:** “I don’t want to leave! _(Scrambles to her feet:)_ I don’t want to leave! Please!”   
_(Belle runs past him into another room and locks the door behind her.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle.”   
**Belle:** “How do you know my name?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I can explain if you give me a chance.”   
**Belle:** “Just leave me alone, okay? I’m safe here.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle, I know this is difficult to understand but… you’re not like this. The Black Fairy did this to you. Changed you. I promise you, the woman who did this, I am gonna make her pay.”

**Enchanted Forest. Docks.**  
_(Blackbeard, laughing, leads Will towards the docks.)_  
**Blackbeard:** “Now, where’s my ship?”  
**Will:** “Ah, yeah, about that. I don’t actually know where the Jolly Roger is. I was kinda banking on beating you at cards.”  
**Blackbeard:** “You lied to me!”  
**Will:** “And you had six aces in your deck. I’m not as drunk as your other opponents, mate.”  
**Blackbeard:** _(Drawing his sword:)_ “Underhanded methods or not, the fact remains that you now owe me a ship.”  
**Will:** “Well I don’t bloody have one, do I?”  
**Blackbeard:** “Then I see no reason to delay killing you.”  
**Will:** _(Panicking:)_ “But I do know who has it.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Really, and who’s that?”  
**Will:** “Hook. He’s got your ship.”  
**Blackbeard:** “Does he now? Excellent. _(Sheathing his sword, Blackbeard plucks a magic bean from the brim of his hat:)_ Now all I have to do is use this bean to find Hook, and the Jolly Roger shall be mine once more.”  
_(As Blackbeard is about to use the magic bean, he is struck in the neck by a blow dart, which causes him to lose consciousness. Quickly catching the bean as Blackbeard falls to the ground, Will looks to see a woman approaching.)_  
**Will:** “Er… thanks for that.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “Think nothing of it. Now, hand over that bean.”  
**Will:** “Oh, sorry love, I can’t do that.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “And I can’t allow you to use that bean.”  
**Will:** “Look, I’m sure you’re a really nice person who just wants to get back to her loved ones, but this is my bean and I’m not-”  
_(Before Will can finish his thought, Tiger Lily plunges a second concealed dart into his neck, knocking Will unconscious_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Mr. Gold & Son’s Shop.**  
_(Fiona enters the shop with a determined look on her face.)_  
**Gideon:** _(Entering from the back room:)_ “Madam Mayor, what’s wrong? Are you here to pick up your watch?”   
**Fiona:** “No, I’m not here for my watch. I’m here because Emma Swan is back. I’ve just seen her hideous yellow bug drive by.”  
**Gideon:** “Uh, sorry. I don’t understand. Are you all right? Do you need something?”   
**Fiona:** “Indeed I do. There’s a Fairy wand in this shop. My Fairy wand. And I need it back now.”   
**Gideon:** “A Fairy wand? Perhaps I should call my father. He’ll know what to do.”  
_(Gideon gives her a wary look before picking up the telephone.)_  
**Fiona:** “Drop it! Now. _(Gideon stops_ _dialing_ _and replaces the receiver:)_ The last thing I need is Gold getting involved.”   
**Gideon:** “Why did I do that? I didn’t want to do that.”   
**Fiona:** _(Now searching through drawers:)_ “Despite what your father thinks, I still have your heart. You have to do whatever I say. So start looking for that wand now.”   
**Gideon:** _(As Fiona pulls out a piece of paper:)_ “What is that?”   
**Fiona:** “The runes that Henry scribbled. It’s an ancient language long lost to time. I need the wand to translate it. It holds the key to winning the Final Battle.”  
**Gideon:** _(Holds out a long box and places it before her:)_ “Is this what you were looking for?” _(Opens the box to reveal the wand.)_  
**Fiona:** “Yes. _(Smiles, taking the wand in her hand:)_ Yes, it is. It’s been centuries since I’ve felt its power. _(Clutches the wand to her chest before using it to translate the runes:)_ Wonderful. Time to go to work, Gideon.”

 **Town Hall.**  
_(Henry enters the town hall holding his grandfather’s sword.)_  
**Emma:** _(Putting her hand on his shoulder:)_ “Not so fast.”   
**Henry:** “Mom! You came back.”   
**Emma:** “Yeah. I did, kid.”   
**Henry:** “Does that mean you remember?”  
**Emma:** “I found the book you left. It made me think about this woman you wrote about who was a hero with a family and a Savior who never ran from a battle and…”  
**Henry:** “That’s you.”   
**Emma:** “Well, I’m not sure that it’s me, Henry, but, it is who I want to be. So, I don’t remember all the crazy stuff you told me, but I believe it.”

**Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Emma kicks open the door to the Mayor’s office, her father’s sword in her hand. Turning in circles, she sees the room is empty.)  
_

**Mr. Gold & Son’s Shop.**  
_(Fiona stands admiring her wand when she hears the shop door opening. Quickly pocketing the wand, she turns to see Mr. Gold enter.)_  
**Fiona:** _(Smiling sweetly:)_ “Hello, Mr. Gold. I was just here to pick up my watch.”  
_(They pass each other.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** _(Before she can reach the door:)_ “No, you weren’t. Mother.”   
**Fiona:** “Of course. You know, I only separated you from Belle for your own good.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “She’s my wife.”  
**Fiona:** “And a terrible one. She would convince you to go against your dark instincts. I couldn’t let that happen. But once the Final Battle is won, the curse on Belle and Gideon will be lifted, and I will have unchecked powers. Not even the laws of magic will apply. I can make them love you without you having to give up being the Dark One.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “That’s why you sent us back in time. To when I was still the Dark One. So it would be easier to listen to the darkness inside of me.”  
**Fiona:** “Don’t you realize? You can finally have it all.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No I can’t. I won’t trust you. All you care about is yourself.”   
**Fiona:** “I care about you! Always have! And I worked tirelessly to reunite us! And now we can be a family again. And not just with Belle and Gideon.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “What do you mean by that?”   
**Fiona:** “With my new powers, I can bring back the dead. Like Baelfire. Your first son that you lost. All your desires can be had.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Your magic will really allow us to have it all?”   
**Fiona:** _(Laughs softly, before stroking his face:)_ “Without a doubt.”   
_(Fiona pulls Mr. Gold to her and they embrace_ _.)_

**Mr. Gold:** “But, there’s just one problem. All magic comes with a price. _(Fiona gasps as Mr. Gold holds the Black Fairy’s wand to her throat:)_ And I’m no longer willing to pay it. You will not be winning any battle. _(Backing her up:)_ And you are gonna suffer for what you did to Belle and Gideon.”   
_(Mr. Gold uses the wand to force Fiona to her knees.)_  
**Fiona:** _(Choking:)_ “You may think that you can stop me, but that doesn’t mean the Final Battle is over. After all, I’m not the one who’s going to kill the Savior. That’s what I learned from the runes. Darkness can’t snuff out the light. It’s not strong enough. Only light can snuff out light.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Gideon. _(Lowering the wand:)_ You have his heart.”   
**Fiona:** “Yes. And I commanded him to kill the Savior. Not even my death can stop that. _(Getting to her feet:)_ In fact, I suspect it would ensure it.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”  
_(With that, Mr. Gold uses the Black Fairy’s own wand to destroy her. Fiona’s body implodes, reduced to a pile of ash. Shocked by his own actions, Mr. Gold throws the wand to the floor.)_

_(A pulse of energy sweeps through the town, awakening everyone, including Emma.)  
_

**Town Hall.  
**_(Stepping out of the Mayor’s office, the pulse hits her.)  
_**Emma:** “I remember.”  
**Gideon:** _(Stepping into the hallway:)_ “Just in time, Savior.”  
**Emma:** “Henry. Go!”

 **Mr. Gold & Son’s Shop.**  
_(As Mr. Gold stands over the ashes of his mother, he’s hit in the neck with a blow dart. Before he can identify his assailant, he falls to the floor, unconscious.)_  
**Killian:** _(Entering from the back room:)_ “It appears being trapped in the body of a pirate has some advantages. _(To the unconscious Mr. Gold:)_ A little bit of dream shade Hook had in his pocket when I killed him. I think he intended to use it on himself, but the poor soul could never pluck up the courage. Now, you being the Dark One, it won’t kill you. But it will keep you out of my way long enough to find your dagger.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Refugee Camp.**  
_(Tiger Lily leads Will into the camp.)_  
**Will:** "Was the dart really necessary?”  
**Tiger Lily:** “It was the only way to stop you doing something stupid.”  
**Will:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Where have you been my entire life? _(They walk further into camp when Tiana exits her tent:)_ No, scratch that, where have _you_ been my whole life?”  
**Tiana:** _(A faint look of recognition crosses her face:)_ “Tiger Lily, who’s this?”  
**Tiger Lily:** “Apologies, my Queen. I caught him at the docks attempting to use a magic bean.”  
**Tiana:** “I see. _(To Will:)_ You’re lucky Tiger Lily stopped you. You could’ve been killed.”  
**Will:** _(Cockily:)_ “No offense, your majesty, but I have plenty of experience when it comes to realm jumping. _(Flirtatiously:)_ I have plenty of experience in other areas, too, for that matter.”  
**Tiana:** _(Eyes him with an unreadable expression:)_ “What’s your name?”  
**Will:** “Will Scarlett, _(Bows:)_ at your service.”  
**Tiana:** “Hm you do look familiar. Well, Will Scarlett, take a look at where you are. _(Will glances around:)_ This is a refugee camp for people from different realms. _(Points:)_ Over there are the Lost Boys from Neverland. _(Points in another direction:)_ Over there are the knights of Camelot. And that singing you hear in the distance? Those are the Munchkins from Oz.”  
**Will:** “Having a get together are ya?”  
**Tiana:** “Their lands have ceased to exist. One day they were there, the next day, gone.”  
**Will:** “Bloody hell. What caused that then?”  
**Tiana:** “A great evil. A force of nature.”  
**Will:** “What, like global warming?”  
**Tiana:** “Whatever you call it, these people are now stranded, their homes have vanished. So if you had used that bean, chances are you wouldn’t have survived.”  
**Will:** “All right, well, what exactly are we supposed to do against Mother Nature then, eh?”  
**Tiger Lily:** “My Queen, if I may? _(Tiana nods:)_ It is foretold that there is one who may be able to defeat the oncoming storm.”  
**Will:** “Let me guess, the Savior, right?”  
**Tiger Lily:** “No. It is the one they call: The Guardian.”

**Mr. Gold & Son’s Shop.**  
_(Having recovered from the blow dart, Mr. Gold gets to his feet. Suddenly, the shop door opens and Belle enters.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “Belle.”   
**Belle:** “Yeah. I’m awake. The curse is broken.”   
**Mr. Gold:** “No, only partially. When I killed her.”   
**Belle:** _(Looks down at the shop floor:)_ “You killed your mother? W-Where’s Gideon?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t know. Still under her control. But I think I know who to ask. _(Pulls out his phone:)_ Henry.”  
**Belle:** “C-Can you stop him?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I don’t intend to stop him. I intend to save him.” 

 **Town Hall. Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Emma backs into the Mayor’s office as Gideon stalks towards her.)  
_**Emma:** “Gideon. You don’t want to do this.”  
**Gideon:** “You can’t win.”  
**Emma:** “Maybe. But I also can’t give up.”  
_(When Gideon raises his sword, he’s struck in the back of the head with a fire extinguisher, by Henry.)  
_**Emma:** “Henry! Let’s go. Go!”  
_(They leave the office, Emma using her magic to seal Gideon inside.)  
_**Henry:** “You did it.”  
**Emma:** “Kinda. _(They start to leave:)_ That won’t hold very long.”  
**Henry:** “It’s okay. The Black Fairy’s got his heart. Gold’s gonna get it. Everything’s gonna be fine.”  
**Emma:** “I appreciate your optimism, kid, but we’ve got to go.”

**Storybrooke** **. Lake.**  
_(Killian stands beside the lake with the Dark One dagger in his hand.)  
_**Killian:** _(Speaking into the night:)_ “I have it. The ingredients we need to execute our plans. _(Holds up the dagger, which is coated in blood:)_ The Dark One dagger. And, the blood of a man who’s been to hell and back. Rumplestiltskin has done what few can claim. He died, and then he returned. Now, with this dagger, I open a portal to the underworld itself.”  
_(Kneeling down, Killian dips the dagger into the water. As he does so, a pulse ripples through the water. A few moments later, smoke rises from the water, bringing with it a boat filled with dark figures. As the boat draws nearer, Killian smiles as a lone, masked figure steps out of the boat and approaches.)  
_**Killian:** _(Offering his hand:)_ “Nimue.”  
**Nimue** **:** _(Removing her mask and dropping her hood:)_ “We’re here. All of us, as promised, in the flesh. And now it’s time to get to work, to do what Dark Ones do best… snuff out the light.”  
**Killian:** “Welcome to Storybrooke, love.”

 **Main Street.**  
_(Emma and Henry run through the streets before stopping for breath.)_  
**Emma:** "I’m so sorry that I ever doubted you, kid.”  
**Henry:** “I know. It’s okay. It was the curse. I’m just happy it’s broken.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “We have to find the others. Where’s Regina? My parents?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know, they could be anywhere. We need to split up, You find Regina, I’ll find Grandma and Grandpa.”  
**Emma:** “OK, kid. Stay safe.”

 **Fields On The Edge Of Town.  
**_(_ _Gothel_ _stands in the middle of what used to be_ _Tiny’s_ _garden, chanting. Approaching from behind with a baseball bat in her hand, Regina takes an almighty swing at the hooded witch. With a mere wave of her hand however,_ _Gothel_ _shatters the bat into pieces, splinters flying everywhere.)_  
**Gothel** **:** _(Turning to face Regina:)_ “You know, I thought you’d bring more to the fight than a piece of dead wood.”  
**Regina:** “Enough talking, witch. _(Taking a firm grip on the bat’s handle, which now resembles a wooden stake:)_ Let’s do this.”

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Clayton and his rabble are gathered outside the woods.)_  
**Clayton:** “The Troll is in there. I say we charge in, torches blazing! _(The rabble agree, shouting loudly. An arrow whistles by Clayton, clipping his ear as it passes. The men stop shouting as Clayton turns to see Robin stood with her bow raised:)_ How the hell did you get out?”   
**Robin:** “Basic pin-tumbler lock? Child’s play. So do you want my help, or do you just want to charge in there like a bunch of losers?”   
**Clayton:** “You’re just a little girl that couldn’t even hit me from 10 feet away.”  
**Robin:** “I wasn’t trying to hit you. And I wouldn’t underestimate ‘little girls.’ I’m Robin Hood.” _(The men laugh at this.)_  
**Clayton:** “You’re the legendary Robin Hood? I thought he was a little taller.”  
**Robin:** “He was my father. It’s my mantle now. And I’ll prove it to you.”  
**Clayton:** “I’d like to see this. All right, Girl Robin Hood. You’ve got one shot.”  
_(Robin steps forward and watches as the Troll walks by. Noticing the angry villagers with pitchforks, the Troll heads towards them. Robin reaches for an arrow and notches it to her bow. When she’s about to let the arrow loose, Alice runs in, tackling Robin to the ground.)_  
**Robin:** _(Scrambling to her feet:)_ “Seriously, Tower Girl?”   
**Alice:** “Turns out, I have more than one hairpin.”  
**Clayton:** “You Troll-loving lunatic. I warned you to stay out of our way. _(To the men:)_ This girl’s troubled. And I don’t like trouble.”  
**Robin:** _(Stepping between them:)_ “Hey, back off, jerk wad! We’ll find the Troll again, okay?”  
**Clayton:** “No. She needs to be taken care of.”  
**Robin:** _(Raising her bow, aiming an arrow at his face:)_ “Did you not hear me? I said leave her alone.”  
**Clayton:** “I thought you wanted to join our campaign. Are you a Troll-Lover now, too?”   
**Robin:** “I would rather be a Troll-Lover than fight beside a bully like you.”  
_(Clayton lunges, knocking the bow from Robin’s hands. Now unarmed, the men begin to close in on Robin and Alice.)_  
**Robin:** _(To Alice:)_ “We need to get out of here. We need an escape.”  
**Alice:** “Escape, right.” _(Closes her eyes and concentrates hard_ _.)_

**Will:** _(Appearing at the top of a hill:)_ “Oi! Get away from my sister!”  
_(Will hurries down the hill and pushes his way into the centre of the circle, coming face to face with Clayton.)_  
**Clayton:** “This crazy girl is your sister?”  
**Will:** “Yeah, that’s right. And she’s not crazy. She’s just a little mad.”  
_(Will winks to Alice who smiles.)_  
**Clayton:** “Listen, friend, these two have been nothing but pains in our backsides since we met them.”  
**Will:** “Well, that’s women for ya, ain’t it. But I’ll tell you something, if you touch a hair on either one of their heads, I’ll kill ya.”  
**Clayton:** _(Squaring up to Will:)_ “Yeah? You and what army?”  
**Will:** _(Whistles:)_ “This one.”   
_(Will turns to look back up the hill. Tiana appears at the top, flanked by Lost Boys carrying torches, Camelot Knights and their swords and even Munchkins carrying sharpened candy canes.)_

 **Storybrooke** **.** **Gothel’s** **Garden.  
**_(Regina rolls to the ground, having successfully avoided a blast from_ _Gothel_ _.)  
_**Gothel** **:** _(Stalking towards Regina:)_ “That’s the problem with humans. They don’t know when to let go.”  
**Regina:** _(Springing to her feet:)_ “Letting go has never been my thing.”

_(This time,_ _Gothel_ _catches Regina with a powerful blast of magic, sending Regina flying several feet away and crashing to the ground.)  
_

**Main Street.**  
_(Surrounded by the newly awoken residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _, David & Snow White head for David’s truck in the hopes of finding the rest of their family.)_  
**David:** “Come on. We can cover more ground in the truck. _(He opens the door and in the window he sees two Dark Ones following them:)_ Behind you!”  
_(Soon the rest of the group, including Leroy and the dwarfs, are surrounded by numerous Dark Ones, who begin to close in around them.)_  
**Henry:** _(A short distance away:)_ “Help, help me!”  
_(David and Snow run towards the sound of Henry’s voice. They arrive in time to see_ _Nimue_ _approaching Henry.)_  
**David:** “Hey! Stay away from my Grandson!”  
**Nimue** **:** “Too late for that.”  
_(_ _Nimue_ _walks through Henry, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Snow White:** _(Runs forward:)_ “Henry! Henry, are you okay?!”  
**Henry:** “I-I think so.”   
_(David,_ _Zelena_ _and the Dwarfs all catch up to Snow and Henry.)_  
**David:** “What just happened to us?!”  
**Zelena** **:** “I think I may have the answer to that. Check your wrists.”   
_(Everyone checks their wrists. They all have the same mark.)_    
**Snow White:** “What is that?”   
**Zelena** **:** “That… is the mark of Charon.”   
**Henry:** “Charon? He was the ferryman in the old myths. He navigated a boat… to the Underworld.”   
**Zelena** **:** “Clever you. Back when Hades and I were an item, he took great pleasure in filling me in on how he ran the Underworld. You see, the Dark Ones that we just saw, only have a… a temporary pass into this world, like a tourist visa. The only way for them to stay… is to trade places with living souls.”  
**David:** “Meaning us?”   
**Zelena** **:** “Exactly. _(Points to the moon:)_ And, unless I’m mistaken, when the moon reaches its peak, the ferry from the underworld will arrive… and drag us down there.”   
**David:** “To the Underworld. Haven’t we done this already?”  
**Nimue** **:** _(Reappearing, flanked by dozens of Dark Ones:)_ “Indeed you have. But this time, you will all be taking _our_ places in the Underworld. As its new permanent residents.”  
_(_ _Nimue_ _raises her hand and the marks on everyone’s wrists begin to glow and burn before they disappear from Main Street.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Alice, Robin, Will and Tiana arrive at the foot of Alice’s tower.)  
_**Alice:** _(Sighs, staring up at the tower:)_ "Here it is. Home sweet tower. I hate this place. I hate its stupid stones and its stupid turret and its dumb mossy base. And I hate… I hate that all I’ve wanted to do since I left is come back. At least when I was trapped, I could have hope that when I got free, everything would be okay. But then I did. _(Sobbing:)_ And it wasn’t.”  
_(Will moves to comfort her, but Robin beats him to it.)  
_**Robin:** “Hey, hey. It’s okay.”  
**Alice:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “No, no, it’s not okay. Who in their right mind wants to be a prisoner?! I’ve escaped these walls but I’m still bloody trapped. _(Looks to Will:)_ I’ll never be free of it, will I?”  
_(At that moment, the Troll’s growling can be heard in the distance. The next instant, a large tree is seen hurtling through the air, hitting the tower and destroying it. Everyone runs for cover from the falling debris.)_

_(Alice & Robin take cover behind one tree while Will & Tiana duck behind another. The Troll meanwhile, growls into the night.)_  
**Robin:** “Alice you need to stop the Troll. Now.”  
**Alice:** “How am I supposed to do that?! Just say ‘Hey! Troll! Stop!’”   
_(Immediately, the Troll stops his growling.)_  
**Robin:** “Yes. If anybody can do it, you can do it. _(The Troll enters the clearing beside the remnants of Alice’s tower:)_ Look, you may be mad, but you have magic. I can sense it. Alice, the Troll came home because you wanted to come home. And back there when we needed an escape? - Your brother appeared.”  
**Alice:** “What are you saying?”   
**Robin:** “What if all those years ago when you wanted to escape the Tower, you created the Troll?”   
**Alice:** _(Thinks:)_ “I wished for him on my birthday. Or at least, to be free.”  
**Robin:** “Why has he come back?”   
**Alice:** “Because… because today is my birthday. _(Voice breaking:)_ And I didn’t want to be alone.”  
**Robin:** “You’re not alone. I’m here. Your brother’s here. Don’t you see? It was you all along. You saved yourself.”  
_(The Troll picks up the tree he threw earlier and is about to take another swing at the tower when Alice emerges.)_  
**Alice:** “Hello, old friend. _(The Troll stops, mid swing:)_ It’s me, Alice. I’m all grown up, aren’t I? And I’ve been so many places since we saw each other last. It’s curiouser and madder and sadder and so much more wonderful out here than I ever imagined it could be. _(The Troll puts down the tree and crouches before Alice:)_ So thank you. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. ‘Cause I’m okay. I promise. I think, after all this time, I’m finally… Gosh, it’s such a big, beautiful word, isn’t it? Free.”  
_(With tears in her eyes, Alice reaches up and rubs the Troll’s nose affectionately. The next moment, the Troll sits down and magically turns to stone. Alice sniffles and sobs as Robin comes over to comfort her. Stepping out from behind their own tree, Will and Tiana share a sigh of relief.)_  
**Tiana:** “That… was incredible.”  
**Will:** “Yeah, I never even knew.”  
**Tiana:** “Listen, Will, I haven’t known Tiger Lily all that long, but her description of the Guardian was pretty specific. If we-”  
**Will:** “Let me stop you there, your majesty. I’ve got a confession to make. Ever since I heard the words ‘force of nature’ I knew exactly who we were dealing with. It’s the same person I swore to protect Robin from and who locked Alice away in that bloody tower. Mother Nature… Or Mother Gothel, as she prefers to be known, has already left her mark on us. I don’t care about any prophesy, Alice isn’t going anywhere near that witch again.”  
**Tiana:** _(As Will turns to check on his sister:)_ “Even to save all the realms? _(Will turns back towards her:)_ This Gothel you speak of, she isn’t going to stop until humanity is wiped out. That means there will be no place for you to live out your lives that is beyond her reach.”    
**Will:** _(Chuckles mirthlessly:)_ "You know, it’s funny. We were going to use that magic bean to travel to where Gothel is. We were going to make her lift the curse she put on my heart that separates me and Alice. But now, _(Shaking his head:)_ now that I know that’s exactly what Gothel wants? There is no way we’re going back there. I’m sorry.”

**Storybrooke** **.** **Gothel’s** **Garden.**  
_(_ _Gothel_ _stands using her powers to conjure a raging inferno while chanting. Emma arrives to see Regina laying prone on the ground.)  
_**Emma:** _(Running over to her:)_ “Regina! Hold on, Regina. _(Cradling Regina into her arms:)_ I’ve got you. Regina? _(Lightning splits the sky:)_ Regina, I’m sorry it took me so long, but I’m here. I remember. I finally remember everything. Please come back to me, ‘Gina. _(Sobbing:)_ Come back. I love you.”  
_(Emma leans down and kisses Regina. A burst of light courses throughout the fields, extinguishing_ _Gothel’s_ _flame before travelling through the town and beyond.)  
_**Regina:** _(Slowly waking, looks up, sighs:)_ “Emma.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs, relieved:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Regina:** “You did it. You broke the curse.”  
**Emma:** “No, no _we_ did it. _(They kiss again passionately for a long, beautiful moment before getting to their feet:)_ I’m sorry it took me so long to get to you.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, Emma. I’m just glad to have you back.”  
_(As they’re about to kiss again, someone clears their throat, gaining Emma and Regina’s attention. They turn to see the entire landscape has changed. Where they were once in an open field, they are now surrounded by trees, a grotesque looking statue and four people watching them awkwardly.)_

**Robin:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Aunt Regina?”  
**Regina:** “Robin?”  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “Robin? How is that possible - how long were we cursed?”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I’ll tell you later. _(To Robin:)_ How did you get here?”  
**Will:** _(Chiming in:)_ “You tell us. One minute we’re alone in the forest, and the next, the ground is shaking and we end up back here.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, looking past him:)_ “You found each other.”  
**Will:** _(Softens, turns to see Alice walk forward:)_ “Yeah, we did.”  
_(Alice’s smile fades as her gaze falls upon_ _Gothel_ _.)  
_**Gothel** **:** “My, what a touching reunion. I’m so glad I got to witness it. Thank you, Emma and Regina. Your true love’s kiss was the last piece of the puzzle. You brought the Guardian right to me. _(Holding out her hand:)_ Now, come take your rightful place beside me, Alice.”

_(Emma and Regina stand between_ _Gothel_ _and Alice.)_  
**Emma:** “I don’t know what the Guardian is supposed to do, but you’re not going anywhere near her.”  
**Gothel** **:** “And you’re going to stop me, Savior?”  
**Regina:** “You’re damn right we are. ‘Cause when we broke your curse, we brought back our magic, too.”  
_(Regina conjures a flame into her hand and hurls it at_ _Gothel_ _._ _Gothel_ _blocks it easily.)_  
**Gothel** **:** “It’s not enough, Regina.”  
**Emma:** “Oh but together it will be.”  
_(As Emma and Regina ready themselves to use their combined powers on_ _Gothel_ _, Alice stands in their way.)_  
**Alice:** “Stop. I want to hear what she has to say.”  
**Regina:** “Excuse me?”  
**Alice:** “She locked me away in a tower for years. _(Turns to_ _Gothel_ _:)_ I deserve to know the reason why.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Nods:)_ “The tower was a test. A test to see if you were the one prophesied to become the Guardian. A soul so pure that it is incorruptible by evil and will sacrifice anything for others.”  
**Alice:** “That’s not me.”  
**Gothel** **:** “That’s because you haven’t accepted who you are yet. I am truly sorry I never saw it sooner, how special you are. Had I known, things would’ve been very different for you. I only want to help you realise your destiny. Leave humanity behind. Join me and I’ll be all the family you’ll ever need.”  
**Alice:** “You’re a monster.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(Nods in agreement:)_ “The world was cruel to me. And I became cruel, too. But I want to change. Maybe if you could forgive me, maybe you’d find peace. You’d get back what I took from you. With you by my side, we can change the world together.”  
**Will:** _(Cutting in:)_ “You mean twist it into your image. The world is a tough, cruel place. But it doesn’t give you the right to destroy it.”  
**Gothel** **:** “You humans have already destroyed it. _(To Alice:)_ Together we can save it.”  
**Will:** “She’ll never join with you. She’s gonna be the one who stops you.”

**Alice:** “What? No. I can’t fight her. She’s too strong.”  
**Will:** “Not half as strong as you, Alice.”  
**Alice:** _(As Will walks closer to her:)_ “Will, please.”  
**Will:** _(Clutching his chest but continues forward:)_ “I know you’re afraid.”  
**Alice:** “You’re hurting yourself. You’re growing weak.”  
**Will:** “No, I’m finally growing strong. You make me stronger.”  
**Gothel** **:** “Yet every step you take, your heart grows weaker.”  
**Will:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “Alice, you can do this. _(Takes her hand and holds it:)_ I’m here with you.”  
**Robin:** _(Stepping forward to take Alice’s other hand:)_ “And so am I.”  
**Gothel** **:** _(To Robin:)_ “You should’ve stayed away, you silly girl. _(To Alice:)_ Don’t be a fool. Like you said, you could never defeat me. Join me.”  
**Alice:** _(Emboldened:)_ “No. You want to ruin me the way the world ruined you. But I’m not like you. I’m not an outcast. I’m not an orphan or a street rat or some crazy girl who’s lost her way. You chose hate. _(Looks to Will, tears streaming:)_ But I choose love. _(_ _Gothel_ _, enraged, rears back and sends a blast of magic towards them. Quickly raising her hands, Alice sends a stream of her own magic towards the witch. Alice’s magic being too strong for_ _Gothel_ _, the stream of magic hits her._ _Gothel’s_ _entire body glows red before slowly transforming into a gnarled tree. Alice sighs, with compassion:)_ I’m sorry your life twisted into something you never meant it to. I promise I will do better. For everyone.”  
_(Alice crouches down and waves her hand, causing blue flowers to bloom at the base of the tree. Robin walks over and wraps her arm around Alice, both of them taking a moment to comprehend the fact that their tormentor is gone for good.)_  
**Tiana:** _(Concerned, to Will:)_ “Are you all right?”  
**Will:** _(Thinks, rubs his chest:)_ “Yeah, I think so. The curse Gothel put on my heart has been lifted. _(Winces:)_ I’m still sore though.”  
**Tiana:** _(Kisses her palm and places it on Will’s chest:)_ “Better?”  
**Will:** _(Rubs the bridge of his nose:)_ “There’s another one here.”  
**Tiana:** _(Rolling her eyes, leans in and kisses his nose:)_ “Now?”  
**Will:** _(Rubs his cheek:)_ “This one’s particularly painful. _(Tiana kisses his cheek:)_ There’s some referred pain. It’s somewhere around… _(Strokes his lip:)_ here. _(Tiana smiles and kisses him:)_ I’ll have to get hurt more often.”  
**Tiana:** _(Agrees:)_ “And in more interesting places.”  
**Will:** _(Feigns shock:)_ “Your Majesty!”

**Tiana:** “Oh, I’m vibrating!”  
**Will:** _(Encouraged:)_ “So am I.”  
**Tiana:** _(When he leans in for another kiss:)_ “No. I mean there’s a vibration…”  
_(Tiana turns to see a man on a motorcycle drive up to the group.)  
_**August:** “There you are. _(To Emma and Regina:)_ We’ve got trouble back in town.”

 **Storybrooke** **. Lake.**  
_(The residents of_ _Storybrooke_ _have been rounded up at the lake by the Dark Ones.)_  
**Henry:** “So this is really it.”   
**Killian:** _(Emerges from behind the Dark Ones and walks towards the others, carrying the Dark One dagger:)_ “I’m afraid it is, lad. Look. _(Everyone turns towards the lake:)_ The S.S. Purgatory.”   
_(From behind the fog, Charon appears on his boat, ready to take everyone who is marked to the Underworld.)_  
**Snow White:** “Killian, why are you doing this? The curse is over.”  
**Zelena** **:** “Because that’s obviously not Hook! Why don’t you stop with the charade and show us who you really are?”  
**Killian:** _(Smiles:)_ “I suppose you are owed that at least.”   
_(Killian reaches under his shirt and pulls out an amulet. Pressing it, he transforms back into his true form.)_  
**Henry:** “Dr. Facilier? But why?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Do you have any idea what it’s like to perform the same menial task for eternity? _(At this, Leroy coughs and scratches his beard uncomfortably:)_ That is what Hades condemned me to in the Underworld. All because I dared to challenge him. Back when I was alive, I had it all. I was a king among men. But that made me a target and I was killed. _(Looks to Henry:)_ You know, my father used to always tell me 'Get busy living or get busy dying’ and he was right. So, I turned my situation to my advantage. I challenged the Lord of death himself. King vs King. Where, If I won, he’d return me to life. Well, not only did I win, but I embarrassed Hades. And that’s why he reneged on our deal and used me as an example. So, there I stayed, rolling that rock up that hill. _(To_ _Zelena_ _:)_ That is until you killed Hades. Since his death, let’s just say Underworld security has been lacking.”   
**Henry:** “I don’t understand, if you’ve been dead this whole time, why didn’t you return to the Underworld with the rest of the dead?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Smiles:)_ “That’s where my deal with the Dark Ones comes into play. Although the Darkness was destroyed, the Dark Ones still had enough power to keep me tethered to this world. For my part, I was tasked with finding a way of bringing the Dark Ones back to life. Until that time, I would be caught on the precipice between life and death.”  
**Zelena** **:** “So you took us back to a time when the Darkness still existed.”   
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Yes. So I could finally get my hands on this. _(Holds up the dagger:)_ The key to bringing back the Dark Ones and claiming my reward.”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You want to become the Dark One?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “No, no no. That would be trading one prison for another. I simply wish to return to life, as I always have.”

_(Emma and Regina arrive on the scene. Running to their family.)_  
**Emma:** “Mom, Dad!”   
**Regina:** “Henry!”  
_(They all hug.)_  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Laughing:)_ “The Savior herself, come to save the day.”  
**Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “Facilier? What the-”  
**Snow White:** _(Explaining:)_ “Facilier was posing as Hook this whole time.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Yes, and what a delight you were to be with, Emma.”   
**Emma:** _(Disgusted:)_ “Why did you do this to me?”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “The Black Fairy needed you broken, needed your belief truly extinguished. So I offered my services, knowing that there is more than one way to destroy a person. The best way I’ve found is to crush their spirit. When you voluntarily went under the sleeping curse to save your parents, that’s when my plan fell into place. I took the feelings you and Regina have for each other and used them against you. As Hook, I made you believe you loved me. Each time I degraded and belittled you, you grew weaker. Each time you had thoughts of leaving, I would use these, _(Holds out two jewels from his pocket:)_ and those feelings of love would come flooding back. What did it matter that those feelings were for another person if you couldn’t even remember your time together.”  
**Regina:** _(Enraged:)_ “I will kill you.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** _(Chuckles:)_ “An idle threat for a man who’s already dead. At least for now.”  
**Nimue** **:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “It’s time.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t care about your plans. We defeated you once, we’ll do it again.”  
**Nimue** **:** _(Uses her restored powers to choke Emma:)_ “You have never defeated me. Don’t you know? All former Dark Ones are forever connected. And, because of your betrayal, we were able to afflict you with the visions of your death. _(Chuckling at the look on Emma’s face:)_ Facilier, send these people to where they belong.”  
_(Smiling,_ _Facilier_ _raises the Dark One dagger in his hand, intent on sending everyone to the Underworld. Suddenly, the dagger flies out of his hand and into Alice’s.)_  
**Nimue** **:** “No. It can’t be.”  
**Dr.** **Facilier** **:** “Who is that?”  
**Nimue** **:** “It’s The Guardian. Facilier, stop her! _(Before_ _Facilier_ _can even move, Alice, her eyes glowing, raises the dagger, causing lightning to flash and the Dark Ones to wince in pain. Moments later, each Dark One is pulled into the dagger until only_ _Nimue_ _remains. Grabbing hold of_ _Facilier_ _:)_ We made a deal and you have failed us all. Now you will share our fate!”

_(Terrified,_ _Facilier_ _screams for help as he and_ _Nimue_ _are drawn into the dagger. With the Dark Ones consumed, the dagger begins to glow, before transforming into a sphere of pure light. As lightning continues to split the sky, Alice_ _molds_ _the sphere with both hands, before raising her arms and sending it shooting into the sky. A burst of energy ripples throughout the land, lighting the skies before fading away.)_  
**Robin:** _(Moving close to her:)_ “Alice, are you all right? _(Alice nods mutely:)_ What did you do with the Darkness?”  
**Alice:** “The only thing I could think of. I turned it into the one thing that everyone, everywhere needs. Hope.”  
_(Relieved beyond words, the people of_ _Storybrooke_ _break into cheers and laughter, everyone hugging each other, including Alice & Robin who share a kiss as well.)_  
**Zelena** **:** _(Clearing her throat:)_ “Excuse me. I think you’ll find it’s past your bedtime, young lady.”  
**Robin:** _(Tears springing to her eyes:)_ “Mom!”  
_(Robin hugs her mother tightly, reunited at last. Watching from a short distance, Emma and Regina stand together, Regina’s arms wrapped around Emma’s waist.)_  
**Emma:** “You know, this Alice girl is pretty awesome. Do you think maybe now we can retire?”

_(Gideon magically appears behind Snow White, taking her hostage, sword in hand.)_  
**Gideon:** “Don’t retire just yet, Savior.”  
**David:** “Why you son of a bitch!”  
**Emma:** “Dad, stop.”  
**Gideon:** “Meet me on Main Street, Emma. It’s time we end this once and for all.”  
_(Gideon shoves Snow towards David, and disappears.)  
_

**The Mines.**  
_(Mr. Gold & Belle are in the mines searching for Gideon’s heart.)_  
**Belle:** “You think his heart’s down here?”   
**Mr. Gold:** “I know my mother. This is where she’d hide it. _(Sees something:)_ There, up ahead. _(They hurry towards an old looking chest. Opening it, Mr. Gold reveals the heart:)_ There’s Gideon’s heart.”  
**Belle:** _(Sighs, relieved:)_ “Now let’s stop him and save him. _(Taking the heart, she speaks into it:)_ Gideon, stop. Do not kill Emma Swan.”  
_(The heart stops glowing.)_  
**Mr. Gold:** “No.”  
**Belle:** “W-well what does that mean?”  
**Mr. Gold:** “It doesn’t matter what we do. The battle has to take place. It’s the only way. I’m sorry, Belle.”

 **Storybrooke** **.**  
_(The_ _Charmings_ _, Henry, Regina & Emma head towards Main Street.)  
_**Henry:** “The Black Fairy left Gideon with one last command: Kill Emma, no matter what.”  
**David:** “Well, then we’ll kill him.”  
**Regina:** “No. It’s a trap. If Gideon kills Emma, then light will be destroyed. And if Emma kills him, then she’ll darken herself and light will be destroyed anyway.”  
**Snow White:** “You don’t have to kill him. Just hold him off until Gold gets his heart.”  
**Emma:** “Well, there’s no holding him off. But Regina’s right. It’s a trap, and it’s perfect. No matter what, darkness wins.”  
**Regina:** “I’m not telling you to give up. You can’t. Emma, you of all people should know, there’s always a third way. _(Sighs and pulls Emma aside:)_ Remember when you first came to Storybrooke? We hated each other.”  
**Emma:** “Regina.”  
**Regina:** “No, it’s true. I was Henry’s mother, but you said you were. And we fought. And oh, boy, did we ever fight. But you found a third way. We were both his mother. Earlier today, we saw Gothel destroyed by Alice’s innocence. And we just saw her turn the Darkness into Hope. She saved us all. I never saw that coming. Did you? _(Emma smiles and shakes her head:)_ Just like however you’re going to get out of this, you haven’t seen yet. But you will.”  
**Emma:** “Sounds like hope is spreading already.”  
**Regina:** “No, Emma. You taught me about hope all those years ago when you didn’t give up on me.”  
**Emma:** “What should I do?”  
**Regina:** “You’ll know when the time comes.”

**Gideon:** _(Appearing:)_ “I’m afraid that time has indeed come. _(Emma looks to her family before walking to face him:)_ No one’s going to save you.”  
_(Emma conjures a sword out of thin air and Gideon attacks.)  
_**Emma:** _(Blocking Gideon’s blow:)_ “No one needs to save me! I’m the Savior! _(Pushes Gideon away, slashing at him:)_ I’m fighting for the people I love. _(Swords clash once more:)_ Ultimately, I am a hero. I am hope. I am light! And light cannot destroy darkness. It can only create more light. I will not kill innocents! I will do what all saviors must! I will give hope. _(Realising what she must do:)_ No matter what the cost.” _(Emma throws down her sword.)  
_**Henry:** “No!” _(Henry tries to run forward but Regina stops him.)  
_**Gideon:** “I’m sorry, Emma. I was hoping you’d save us both.”  
_(Emma closes her eyes and smiles. Gideon lunges forward and stabs her through the stomach. A brilliant white light emits from Emma’s wound and Gideon withdraws his sword. As the light keeps flickering, Emma gasps and Gideon disappears.)  
_

**The Mines.  
**_(Belle and Mr. Gold walk back through the mines, dejected.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “I failed you, Belle. I failed our family. I made the right choice. It was just too late.”  
**Belle:** _(Hugs him:)_ “Hey.”

 **Main Street.**  
_(The family rushes to Emma’s side as she lays, unmoving, on the ground.)_  
**Henry:** _(Crying:)_ “I love you.”   
_(Henry leans down and kisses Emma’s forehead, causing a pulse of magic from true love’s kiss.)_  
**Emma:** _(Opening her eyes, softly:)_ “I love you, too. _(They hug:)_ I love you, too!”  
_(David helps Emma to her feet and the family share a group hug.)_

 **The Mines.  
**_(Still embracing each other, Belle & Mr. Gold hear a baby cooing from a few feet away. Walking towards the sound, they come upon a baby in a manger with a copy of ‘Her Handsome Hero’ laid beside it.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** “Is that…”  
**Belle:** _(Exhales sharply:)_ “It’s Gideon.” _(She bends down to pick him up.)  
_**Mr. Gold:** _“_ A fresh start. A happy ending.”  
**Belle:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No. A happy beginning.”

 **Main Street.  
**_(In a flash of golden light, the storybook appears in the road.)  
_**Snow White:** _(Picking it up:)_ “Henry! I think this belongs to you.”  
**Henry:** _(Taking the book and reading the last chapter:)_ "When Good and Evil both did the right thing, faith was restored. The final battle was won. _(Closes the book:)_ That’s it.”  
**Emma:** “That’s all? No ‘The End’?”  
**Henry:** “No.”  
**Snow White:** “'Course not. Because this isn’t the end. I mean, maybe of this book, but it isn’t the end, end.”  
**Regina:** “So, what now?”  
**Snow White:** “Now? Now we get to see what’s next. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing, but living with that kind of belief, that’s the most powerful thing of all. That’s hope. So you ask, ‘What now?’ Now we get to keep going on. We get to keep doing what we love with the people we love. An ending isn’t happiness. Being together is.”


	61. Epilogue

**Storybrooke** **. Present.**  
_(Travelling down Main Street, we see a knight riding his horse. Tinker Bell flies in and circles the Clock Tower where we see the Dark Palace in the distance behind the turrets of Camelot. Beside that roams Alice’s Troll walking by her restored tower. Sweeping down, we see the docks of the Enchanted Forest opposite the bell tower of the Land of Untold Stories. Across the bridge lies_ _Agrabah_ _which neighbours Skull Island and Neverland. Across another bridge sits_ _Arendelle_ _whose gardens merge with the maze leading to Wonderland where Lily and Maleficent fly past in their dragon forms. All the realms of story are now united, secretly tucked away in a forgotten corner in Maine.)_

_(Returning to_ _Storybrooke_ _, we arrive outside the_ _Charmings_ ' _house, where Snow White exits on her way to work. Stopping to kiss her husband and Neal farewell, Snow steps into her car and drives away. David meanwhile takes his son with him into the fields to tend their flock.)  
_

**Mills House.**  
(Henry stands arms folded leaning against the wall.)  
**Henry:** “Do we really have to do this now, Mom?”  
**Regina:** “Come on, it’s your last first day of school.”  
**Emma:** _(Stands, watching the scene, smiling:)_ “Just give her this, kid, and you’ll never have to do it again.”  
**Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “Okay.”  
_(Henry stands straight against the wall and Regina draws a line to measure his height. When Henry moves away to grab his coat and bag, Regina writes ‘Senior Year’ next to the line. Taking a moment to look down at all the previous lines on the wall, Regina smiles.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, we’re gonna miss him.”  
_(Shaking herself from her reverie, Regina nods and grabs Henry’s lunchbox from the table.)_

 **Storybrooke** **Elementary.** _  
(Meanwhile, Snow White stands at the front of her class as a bird lands on her hand. Her class now holds students from all the realms,_ _including_ _several Lost Boys.)_

**Mills House. Exterior.  
** _(Henry walks down the path to school when Regina calls after him.)_  
**Regina:** “Henry? Wait. _(Holds up the lunchbox:)_ You forgot your lunch.”  
**Henry:** “Seriously? _(Glances to Emma who shrugs innocently:)_ I haven’t used a lunchbox since fifth grade.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, just open it.”  
**Henry:** _(Takes the lunchbox and looks inside:)_ “No way.”  
_(Inside lays a key to a car with a key chain which reads ‘Henry’ attached.)_  
**Regina:** _(As Henry looks back at Regina’s car:)_ “Henry, I know you think I treat you like a child, but well, _(Looks to Emma for encouragement:)_ you’re not my little boy anymore.”  
**Emma:** “And next year you’ll need this car to drive across town to Storybrooke College.”  
**Henry:** “Right. This is, uh, great.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “What is it, Henry?”  
**Henry:** “It’s just I’m not sure if SBC is the right move for me, since it’s not a move at all. It’s still in Storybrooke.”  
**Regina:** “Well, what’s wrong with that? Storybrooke’s your home.”  
**Henry:** “But I’m the only kid that wasn’t whisked here from the Enchanted Forest. I’m from the real world.”  
**Emma:** “Technically that’s true but-”  
**Henry:** “Maybe I should get out there and consider other options.”  
**Regina:** “Other options.”  
**Henry:** _(Hurrying away:)_ “Thanks, Moms. I’ll bring her home without a scratch.”  
_(Henry climbs into the car and starts the engine. Emma and Regina wave to him as he drives away.)  
_**Emma:** “I guess I’ll have to stop calling him ‘kid’. _(Notices Regina clutching Henry’s lunchbox:)_ Hey, are you all right? _(Regina merely nods and takes a deep breath. Emma rubs her arm sympathetically before taking Regina’s hand:)_ Come on, we’ll be late for work.”

**Somewhere In The World.**  
_(Belle lays down a baby carrier containing Gideon on the top of a bridge before turning to her husband.)_  
**Belle:** “Did you know that some books say this bridge is older than time itself? Thousands of years, people have made sacrifices here, begging their wishes in this very river. Can you imagine that kind of ancientness?”   
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I don’t have to. It’s not the only one to see the generations come and go.“  
**Belle:** “Oh, Rumple.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Belle, I’ve been alive for many, many years. And of all those years, the ones spent with you have been the happiest I can ever imagine.”  
**Belle:** “Well, we’re only just beginning.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “I know. And I’m just so glad that I’m able to live this life as a mortal once more. _(They kiss:)_ I have a confession. This isn’t just another stop on our, uh, adventure.” _(Pulls the Dark One dagger from his pocket.)_  
**Belle:** “How did you-”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “It’s a fake. A symbol of the man I used to be. _(Sighs:)_ This dagger has been a burden to me for too long. I’d been a slave to its power, and now, all I can hope is this river can grant me my one and only wish. To live a long, singular, natural life with you.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _drops the dagger into the water where it sinks to the bottom.)_  
**Belle:** _(Sighs:)_ “Oh, Rumple, that was beautiful.”  
**Rumplestiltskin** **:** “Belle, you have been so patient with me. Too patient. You’ve seen the man behind the beast when no one else could.”  
**Belle:** “That beast is a distant memory now.”  
_(_ _Rumplestiltskin_ _sighs contentedly and clicks his fingers. A gramophone appears on the bridge beside baby Gideon and begins to play ‘Tale As Old As Time’._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _offers his hand and Belle takes it. Together, they dance on top of the bridge before kissing once more as the sun begins to set_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Sometime After The Final Battle.**  
_(_ _Zelena_ _walks with Regina down the halls of the Royal Castle.)_  
**Zelena** **:** “And, after much prodding from Robin, I went back to Oz and told the Munchkins how to break Dorothy’s sleeping curse.”  
**Regina:** “Robin’s got a good head on her shoulders. She must get it from her father.”  
**Zelena** **:** “You realise she’s technically less than two years old?”  
**Regina:** “Making her still more mature than you. _(The sisters share a smile:)_ So, did it work?”  
**Zelena** **:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah. Turns out everyone was very thankful. So much in fact that Glinda and the others decided to restore my magic.”  
**Regina:** “Well there you go, see? All’s well that ends well.”  
_(They reach the double doors where Henry awaits them.)_  
**Henry:** “Mom. You look beautiful.”  
**Regina:** _(Beaming:)_ “Thank you, Henry.”  
**Zelena** **:** “I’ll see you in there.”  
_(_ _Zelena_ _disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_  
**Henry:** “You ready?”  
_(Regina nods and takes Henry’s arm as the double doors open.)_

 **Royal Chapel.  
** _(The chapel is filled with people from all the realms, including many familiar faces. Among them are all seven dwarfs, Archie, Granny, Tiana along with Will Scarlett._ _Zelena_ _who stands beside the real Hook, Lily & Maleficent. Turning her attention to the altar, Regina sees Snow White and Prince Charming stood waiting, alongside Emma who was walked down the aisle by David. Locking eyes with the blonde woman, Regina’s heart skips a beat as Emma gives her a radiant smile. Henry leads Regina up the steps before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then kisses Emma before heading down the steps to stand beside Violet_ _.)_

_(Panning the crowd, we see more familiar faces. The Blue Fairy stands with Tinker Bell, Robin and Alice are in attendance along with Marco and August. Aladdin and Jasmine stand beside Guinevere and Lancelot. Suddenly, the double doors burst open and everyone turns to see Mulan and Ruby entering.)_  
**Mulan:** _(Sheepishly:)_ “Sorry, we’re late.”  
_(Ruby looks towards the altar and, beaming, waves to Snow White. Snow notices keenly that Mulan and Ruby are holding hands as they find a place to stand together. Turning back, Emma and Regina lock eyes once more, sharing knowing smiles.)_  
**Snow White:** “All the realms have been united. And now, we’ve come together to witness the joining of the two people who made it all possible. Our daughter, the Savior, Emma Swan and Regina Mills… the Good Queen.”  
_(The crowd burst into spontaneous applause at the sheer happiness of this moment. Snow catches David wiping a tear from his eye and rubs his arm in support.)_  
**Emma:** _(Quietly, to Regina:)_ “You’ll always be Madam Mayor to me.”  
**Regina:** “Likewise, Miss Swan.”  
_(Regina holds Emma’s hand tightly and, as the cheering and applause dies down, they turn to face Snow White to begin the ceremony_ _.)_

**Storybrooke** **. Mills House. Present.**  
_(Emma sits with Henry looking through letters when Regina arrives home.)_  
**Regina:** "You guys missed a great fundraiser. Looks like we’ll finally be able to rebuild the athletic club after that old Snow Monster incident. _(Taking off her coat she notices the letters:)_ What are those? _(Emma raises a mischievous eyebrow and Henry hands her the letters. Reading:)_ You got into Madison. B.U., USC, Wesleyan, Bard. _(Sits beside him:)_ You got into every school you applied to. I am so proud.” _(They hug.)_  
**Henry:** “Thanks, Mom.”  
**Regina:** “I’ll call Snow and get her to rally everybody at Granny’s so you can break the good news in person.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, wait. Maybe we should hold off on telling everyone.”  
**Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “What’s wrong?”  
**Henry:** “It’s just… In the entrance essays, the Henry Mills I was writing about wasn’t really me.”  
**Regina:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Henry:** “I couldn’t write about the time I got kidnapped to Neverland. Or how I met my girlfriend in Camelot. I even had to lie about my own home.”  
**Regina:** “I read those essays. They were exceptionally well written.”  
**Henry:** “That’s not the point.”  
**Emma:** “Henry thinks they didn’t accept the real Henry Mills.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “And i-if I go out there and keep lying, I won’t be me anymore. Maybe I’m better off just staying at home. Mom, what do I do?”  
_(Regina and Emma look to each other.)_  
**Regina:** “I wish I can tell you to stay here and never grow up. But you’re already grown up.”  
**Emma:** “And the only person who can tell you what to do is you.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ "That’s not the only problem, though. Whatever college I choose, there’ll be forms to fill in and… I don’t know what name to put.”  
**Regina:** “What do you mean?”  
**Henry:** “Well, you guys are married now and you still have the same last names. I mean, I know its silly, but if I’m gonna go out in the world, I’d kinda like a name that reflects both of you.”  
**Emma:** _(Looks to Regina:)_ “Well, we never really discussed it before.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Mills is a name I gave myself to remind me of where I came from.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, and the same with Swan. They’re both pretty personal to both of us.”  
**Regina:** “But, I suppose we could think about it. Regina Swan?”  
**Emma:** _(Considers:)_ “Or I take yours. Emma Mills.”  
**Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “No, I like Swan.”  
**Emma:** “You do?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, I always have.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Thanks.”  
**Regina:** “It has very regal imagery.”  
**Emma:** “Swan? Really? Huh. Ooh, how about Swan-Queen? Nothing sounds more regal than that.”  
_(They smile, both considering this before Henry interjects.)_  
**Henry:** “Guys, I’m not going to college with the name 'Henry Swan-Queen.’”  
_(Regina and Emma laugh.)_  
**Emma:** “All right, then what do you suggest?”  
**Henry:** “Well I think there’s only one choice, it’s obvious.”  
**Regina:** “Well?”  
**Henry:** “Swan-Mills.”  
_(Regina and Emma look to each other.)_  
**Emma/Regina:** “Perfect.”  
**Henry:** “Great, then it’s settled. _(Henry gets up and crosses to his school bag, pulling out a piece of paper:)_ There’s just one last thing. Mom if you could take a seat? _(Emma walks over and sits beside Regina, taking her hand. Henry holds up the paper:)_ This is the personal essay I wanted to send, but couldn’t. It’s titled ‘Once Upon A Time.’ And it’s the story of us. _(With encouraging looks from his moms, Henry clears his throat and begins to read:)_ ‘Sometimes, you have to leave home. And you’ve been there for so long, you don’t know who or what you’ll be outside of it. But then you realize every experience, every trial, every moment has shaped you. And you take that place with you no matter where you go next. I’m lucky. I have an incredible home. You won’t find it on a map. But in it, you will find magic. You find love, hope and something to believe in. You’ll find a family that fights for one another, who never gives up on each other. And even when they’re separated by curse or distance or time, they find each other. They always find each other. _(Regina squeezes Emma’s hand:)_ I wish the world could know the story of my family. How it was all true. How every moment of it happened. And, you may think this is just a story, but that’s the thing about stories, they’re more than words. They live inside of us. They make us who we are. And as long as someone believes that, there will always be magic.’”

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
